


MY FIC ARCHIVES // Keeping Up TO See My Improvments 2018 - 2019 // PLEASE DO NOT CLICK/READ

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 968,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: A huge collection filled with both old fics I wrote, starting around Jan in 2019. Please, DON'T read this!! The fics are poorly written. My newer fics are much better in my opinion.
Relationships: Death Ruler Gallows & Shidou Magoroku, Death Ruler Gallows/Shidou Magoroku, Death Ruler Gallows/Sofia Sakharov/Shidou Magoroku, Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov, Mysterious Fortune Teller Sophia/Former Province Baron Shido, Security Chief Shidou/Demon Lord's Arm Sofia
Kudos: 7
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge collection filled with both old fics I wrote, starting around Jan in 2019. Please, DON'T read this!! The fics are poorly written. My newer fics are much better in my opinion.

> 'He walks for a few moments in silence, hearing the heavy pouring of the rain. His eyes linger in front of him before halting his steps. It’s getting too cold now! It’s too cold! As his arms wrap around his body tightly, as he shivers. He’s not alone. Huh? He notices a girl donning blue with a light blue umbrella just ahead of him. He notices her short white hair in the back. He narrows his eyes, studying the girl in the dress. Why does she appear so familiar?'
> 
> Magoroku ends up walking alone in the rain to go home only to face a familiar girl in his path.

### Work Text:

It’s late as he leaves Aibo Academy behind for the night, finishing up the rest of the school work alone. Naturally, as the student council president, he often stays late to work. He makes sure that everything is done to his liking and prepares. He leaves some pages for the white-haired to read. As the vice-president, Sophia Sakharov already left hours before him with the excuse of being busy. Despite her leaving him, he lets her for the day and stays a little while longer to finish up some tasks. 

He’s certain that all of the afterschool’s club members and teachers already left a while ago, leaving him to be the only soul currently sitting at the large school. If not, he’ll just warn them to leave and that staying was against the causes. He’s quite good at doing that. He’s sure that his Papa should be expected to come home now for dinner, too. He couldn’t wait to go home and relax, and to eat more Sushi, too! 

Gloomy and dark grey clouds filled the sky, blocking out the sun, leaving the sky in its dismal state. He flinches and lets out a yelp as he felt the cold harsh drips fall to his exposed skin. This is a part he hates. Why does it have to rain now? Rain.

“I can’t believe it’s raining now!” He complains. Just his luck. You gotta be kidding him! Why does it rain when he’s going home now?! How dare it rain when he’s trying to go home?! He fails to avoid the heavy drops and soonly gives up on trying to. 

It was raining and he was already wet, the drops were unavoidable now. His shoulders slump in response as his body hangs low. “What am I going to do?” He whines in defeat. His navy eyes lower to the floor as his body sinks. “I didn’t bring an umbrella with me!” There’s not much he could do now, too. He knows that. It’s too late to go back now. It leaves the boy with only one choice in the matter. “I guess I’ll have to keep going...” 

He’ll just have to keep moving forward. He feels his body getting colder, as he shivers. He hopes that he doesn’t get sick from this. Anything but that! And if he does, he’ll blame it on someone else, and this rain.

He walks for a few moments in silence, hearing the heavy pouring of the rain. His eyes linger in front of him before halting his steps. It’s getting too cold now! It’s too cold! As his arms wrap around his body tightly, as he shivers. He’s not alone. Huh? He notices a girl donning blue with a light blue umbrella just ahead of him. He notices her short white hair in the back. He narrows his eyes, studying the girl in the dress. Why does she appear so familiar? 

“I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.”

As if she hears, this girl turns to face him. Her icy blue eyes meeting his navy blue eyes. Her expression was stoic as always. He knows her now. That face was so familiar to him. “Shido.”

He flinches in surprise. “S-Sophia?” He’s startled to see her, out of places, here within the rain like this. He never expected to even see her here. What’s she doing out in the rain like this? “What are you doing here?”

“Just get under already.”

Wait, what? He confusingly blinks. She’s allowing him to go underneath her umbrella? That’s new. And rather nice of her to do. Well, he’d like to be out of this rain. He’ll take it. He smiles brightly as he clumsily rushes to her, underneath with her. He’s delightful with her offer and follows her words. “Thank you, Sophia!”

She steps to the side, giving him some room while she gazes at him with some sort of pity. She doesn’t want him to get her wet. “You’re soaked so it’s best if you didn’t get too close.”

“Th-That’s right!” Magoroku awkwardly laughs. 

She finally has her eyes glued in front of her, glancing back to the front, silently.

They both stand there, within the rain underneath the umbrella for a moment. How strange. Almost enjoying the silence and the rain. Savoring each other’s company in silence. Despite the president not finding enjoyment in the rain, he enjoys her presence here alongside him, as crazy as it was that she’s here in the first place. It feels right standing side to side like they always did in the past.

Sophia doesn’t move and doesn’t speak a single word, only stoically stands there while she holds the bar to her umbrella. Nor does she appear bothered by the rain. She doesn’t appear annoyed by the rain, not letting any sort of annoyance show. As she continues to stoically look at it. Does she like the rain? He wonders.

“So, um, what are you doing here out in the rain, Sophia?”

“You want to go home, don’t you?” She questioned. “Come. I’ll take you there.” 

“Y-Yes, I do!” 

She begins to walk again, stoically. He finches and lifts his hand. Magoroku hastily follows her, trying to keep in track with her umbrella. He’ll chase her if he needs to but prefers not to shout at her to wait for him or chase her within the rain now. He doesn’t want to be left behind, not the cold rain. This time, it feels different. He wonders why she was doing this. Why would she want to take him home? And why was she out in the rain like this? Questioning her feels almost wrong now but he’s curious now. But then again, it wasn’t as if they haven’t walked side by side before, either. They often stroll side by side during school hours, too. It’s normal. 

“Sophia?” He calls her name in wonder. She silently gives him her attention by turning her to the side to meet his frame as he speaks. “Is there a reason you’re taking me home?”

“I have received news from Kyoya-sama.” She speaks. “We have a new mission.”

* * *

> 'The last thing that the tan-haired was expected was walking home to find Sophia holding a small cat in her hands. The young boy blinked in shock as he saw the white-haired Russian holding a small cat in her hands. She stoically stared down at it while petting its ears.'
> 
> Magoroku enters their home to find Sophia's new pet, Magoroku complains.

### Work Text:

The last thing that the tan-haired was expected was walking home to find Sophia holding a small cat in her hands. The young boy blinked in shock as he saw the white-haired Russian holding a small cat in her hands. She stoically stared down at it while petting its ears. 

Shido Magoroku was in no way a fan of cats, kittens, and any of that. He thought they’re annoying to deal with, small fur balls that did nothing but cause trouble. That was only fuel by his fight as Death Shido with Mikado Gao a while ago, they were anything but nice. He never wanted to owe any, either. No pets in the house, unless it was a cute small teddy bear. That he’ll keep but a cat? No way! He won’t allow it. He flinched and lifted his hand, pointing his index finger towards the small animal. He doesn’t want a cat.

“Hey! Where did you get that?” 

“We’re keeping it.”

“What?!” Magoroku complained, “We’re not keeping that furball of a cat! Go put it back where you found it, Sophia!” His voice sounded much colder than he intended it would be. But he didn’t care.

“That’s not happening.”

Sophia Sakharov had no intention of getting rid of that small cat any time soon as he wanted. He had no idea that Sophia even had a soft spot for animals in the first place, did she? He began to question her thoughts. She doesn’t respond much. Only short answers in her presence. She always knew what to say. Nor does she move or sway from her spot on the sofa. But her eyes narrowed slightly, almost annoyed at his shouting. He wasn’t going to win this, was he? 

Sophia already brought everything needed for this cat. A carrier, cat food and much-needed trays, even toys, and a cat bed. Kyoya-sama had found this so-called ‘Candace’ while he was working, he slowly took it himself, growing fond of this cat he found. He learned that Kyoya-sama had given her this cat to take care of since he didn’t have time and that it also reminded him much of the white-haired stern and stoic Russian and former vice-president of Aibo Academy, Sophia Sakharov. Without fail, she nodded with a stoic “Da” and took the cat into her care. She wouldn’t refuse his wishes, no matter what they were.

It got to the point, the white cat sat in its chair during dinner and even sat on the sofa and bed. In which, Magoroku complained about it. That cat shouldn’t be on _his_ side of the bed. Nor on his side of the sofa, or one his chairs, either. He got hair everywhere, too! It annoyed Magoroku as he gritted his teeth from annoyance. How dare this cat take over and steal her away from him?! No matter how many times he would pick up the cat and take it out of the bedroom, it always came back here. He’d made sure every night, well almost every night to remove the cat from the bed. He hated waking up from his peaceful slumber to find a tail smacking him in the face during the morning. He tensed up, letting out a loud yelp, and complained about it.

This cat might’ve looked innocent but Magoroku knew that it wasn’t. Far from it. He knew that this cat knew what he was going to do. From stealing his bed and taking control of everything. Even giving him smug looks when Sophia had him as if it knew that he was stealing what belonged to the former student council president. Sophia was his, not the cats. Or when he always tried to pick it up only for the kitten to claw at him and hiss, causing him to flinch away and yelp back in shock. 

“That cat… it tried to claw me!” His eyes widened. He was in disbelief. “You’re a witness, Sophia! I say we band together and kick this cat back to the pound!”

“Her claws are sharp so it’s best not to get too close.” It probably didn’t mean to do that. A poor excuse. It knew exactly what it was doing. Sophia didn’t give in to his wants of taking the pound as he wanted.

“You should have said so sooner…!” He frowned.

He didn’t get it. Why would this cat constantly follow Sophia around this? He watched as it constantly did this when she came home. Always trailing behind her and jumping on the counter to meet her gaze. It never wanted to leave her side. Sophia wasn’t even bothered or appeared annoyed by it at all. Every time he tried to shout for the cat to go away. Sophia always made her stoic and stern remarks. “We’re not doing that.”

One time she stoically and wordlessly picked up the small white cat and kissed it on the forehead. WHAT?! Magoroku could only watch in horror at this. Did she just…?! No way! You gotta be kidding him! Why does that cat get forehead kisses but not him?! No fair, he’s her boyfriend so why would she kiss the cat in the first place?

_‘Why does she love this cat so badly?’_ A prick of envy grew deeper within his chest. He disapproved of this idea. _‘I’m much better than that annoying cat anyway!”_ She’ll see that, too! She has, too!

“I have received new orders from Kyoya-sama.” Sophia stoically spoke. “I will be leaving today.”

“Then how long…” He didn't finish his thought, he couldn’t find the words, too. Sophia knew what he was going to ask anyway. 

She lowered her head slightly while her eyes never left him, “Only for a few days.”

“So then that means…” His body slump. He was stuck with this cat while she was gone. His navy eyes lingered annoyingly in defeat at the small cat in his wake. He frowned. It was sitting on the sofa, staring at them silently. He has better things to do than waste his valuable time on a small kitten like this, that is what the tan-haired thought. Sweat pouring down his cheeks. She couldn’t just leave him here with this cat, can she?

“Don’t worry. It’ll be simple for you.”

She made her way towards the door stoically.

Magoroku flinched as he turned his head back to face him. He lifted his arm into the air, “Wait!” He went to chase after her only to trip one of the cat toys in the room. Falling to the floor harshly with a loud yelp. Where did this toy even come from?! Fate was against him, wasn’t it? Once he gazed back up, she was already gone, leaving for her mission.

“Why is that cat so special anyway?” Magoroku pouted and complained. It’s not fair! Why would Sophia even care about this cat? Why did he let Sophia talk him into keeping it in the first place? Sophia should be giving him more attention and affection, not to some little poor cat she probably found on the streets. Magoroku thought for a moment. “I’ll get rid of you soon enough!”

Spending the whole day watching the cat all on his own. It couldn’t be that difficult, could it? Yet it felt rather difficult to tame this cat when he was only around. 

The small white kitten clawed at the sofa, causing the boy to get annoyed. Sophia wasn’t here and she left him alone with this cat. And he didn’t want the sofa to get ruined by this cat. Magoroku got up, “No Kitty! That’s a bad kitty!”

“Gesha-Gesha!” A familiar laugher tone filled the room with a gust of wind formed close to the tan-haired. His Buddy came out laughing, “Looks like you already have your hands with this one! Wouldn’t you say, geh, Magoroku?”

“I’m sick and tired of this cat!” Magoroku pouted, crossing his arms on his chest. “I want to get rid of it quickly!” He couldn’t believe Sophia thought this was a good idea, granted, he thought most of Sophia’s ideas were good but this? No way!

“I don’t get it, geh.” Gallows questioned, “Why do you want to get rid of it so badly, geh?”

“Because it keeps getting in the way!” Magoroku cupped his fist from annoyance. “If I get rid of it soon then Sophia will have no choice but to notice me again!”

“Sounds like someone’s jealous, geh.”

Magoroku tensed. Him jealous? Nonsense. Magoroku didn’t believe that to be true. Of course, he might’ve felt envious and acted out on it but he wouldn’t admit that he was right out jealous of anyone! “Don’t be silly!” He argued, “Why would I, the great Shido Magoroku, ever get jealous of a cat even if it steals Sophia from me!” Magoroku scoffed.

Gallows gazed at him, horns lowered and so did his expression, it was a pitiful glance. “Magoroku? Are you seriously that jealous of a cat, geh?”

“S-Stop joking around, Gallows!” Magoroku shouted back, “There’s no way that I’d ever be jealous of that cat in the first place!” A lie, he was envious.

It doesn’t take long for the small kitten to stop and wander off. “Huh? Where do you think you’re going?” Magoroku flinched, “Wait. Come back here!” He reached out his hand as he followed, or more, chased the small kitten to the kitchen. 

The cat was staring at the empty food bowl. It looked hungry. He glanced to find there was no food. It let out a soft meow sound, almost as if it was begging for it.

“Oh! That’s right! I forgot!” Magoroku turned to the cabins, “Now, where did Sophia leave the cat food?” He searched around the room, trying to remember the location of the room. He finally located it in one of the bottom drawers. “I found it!” He took it out before walking over to the cat. How heavy could a bag of large cat food be? Heavy… He narrowed his eyes as his arms were becoming sore from it. 

“Why is this bag so heavy?!” He complained as he tried to not drop him. He clumsily opened the bag as he poured the food into the bowl, some of it got on the floor but he didn’t care. This cat was probably going to eat it anyway. He placed the bag next to the cabin, not being bothered to place it away just yet. He kneels close to the small cat, as it dug into its food. With focused eyes being glued on it, he wondered what he could do to finally get rid of it once and for all.

_‘I’ve got it.’_ Magoroku maliciously grinned at his sudden idea. _‘This time, I’ll get rid of this cat while Sophia’s gone. That way, she won’t know!’_ He laughed. 

“Enjoy yourself while you still can fluff ball,” Magoroku warned as he watched the cat, pointing an index finger at it. “You’ll be gone soon enough! Just you wait!”

The cat kept eating as Magoroku watched with focused navy blue eyes, body hunched on the floor, staring closely at it. 

_‘This is my chance to finally get rid of this cat!’_ He felt so happy about that. “All right!” He smirked proudly as he lifted himself from the floor, arms on his hip. It wasn’t long before the cat stopped eating, seemingly hearing him. “I hope you savor this. I’ll be sending you back to the pound!” 

One that Magoroku thought belonged in. Prepare yourself! He leaned down to grab the cat by the waist only for it to shift away and move. He instinctively flinched. As it easily slipped away from him. “Hey…! What do you think you’re doing?” 

It only meowed at him, innocently. 

“Stop that!” Magoroku yelled. He protested and whined. Magoroku kneel once more, as he lifted his hand to the cat, allowing his hand to stay, not touching the cat. He doesn’t want this cat cut or tries to claw him, as it has in the past to him so he was careful. It never hurts to be careful, right? 

The white fur instinctively went closer, wanting to feel his gloved hands. Magoroku felt his cheeks rise, a thick burning sensation. The cat shifted closer, wanting to get more pet, engulfing in the affection it was getting. Magoroku simply petted it on the waist and head.

“Maybe you’re not so bad after all…” He was still hesitant but slowly began to smile.

* * *

> 'At Aibo Academy, it’s a nice and relaxing summer day. They continue on their walk throughout the school. It’s their daily stroll of the evening, something they often did during classes together when they met up during the break hours.'
> 
> Sophia and Magoroku end up holding hands.

At Aibo Academy, it’s a nice and relaxing summer day. They continue on their walk throughout the school. It’s their daily stroll of the evening, something they often did during classes together when they met up during the break hours. Naturally, as the student council president, he does this a lot, to make sure the students are in check and he’ll take charge of everything needed. It makes sense. He thinks.

She has her hands to her side, expression stern and stoic as always. Indifferent of emotions. Her icy sky-blue eyes glue to the path in front of her. Her shoulders are high with confidence as she strolls. Her light blue dress waves along to the summer winds that are present. Her white-colored hair drifts with the winds, too.

The first time he looks at her hand. He finds himself focusing his eyes on her slim pale hands. He recalls the book he read yesterday, about a couple holding hands. He often finds himself reading romance manga and novels, just to understand to take ideas from them to use for Sophia but they often rarely work or are just cheesy. He fails to see the errors.

_‘I wonder if we could do that, too?’_

He wonders how to hold hands. Are Sophia’s hands cold or hot? He feels his cheeks turn, as he gulps. There’s no way he could do that. Holding hands with Sophia? That’s impossible! Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! But he’s curious. It was only going to be a small touch, nothing major. And besides, he clings to her before. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave. So why would this be any different?

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardliness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

So what’s so different about doing this? Surely, it can’t be so different, right? He feels his heart skip a beat. Oh, he got it! He beams with an idea he had. 

_‘You can do something like that with your partner…?’_ So it’s decided, he’s going to touch her hand, hold like in the movies! He conveniently grins, brimming with confidence. _‘Then I can do it too!’_

He leans forward, getting closer before gliding his hands to meet hers. He holds it. Her hand’s a perfect fit with his, clearly a better size for hand holding than he thought it would be. As if they were locked in a perfect puzzle.

She blinks, as her expression unconsciously widens and lips parted from her subtle surprise. She turns to look at the hand. She feels the rudder of his gloves, clinging to her hand. She sees it, too. She looks up to find him gazing down, focusing on her hand.

“Shido.”

She catches him. He finds her looking at her, icy eyes meeting him for a second before he clumsily and quickly draws away from her. He lets out a loud yelp and hastily draws his hand back, throwing them up in the air dramatically in a panic. His cheeks burning, as if the sun was catching them on fire. He brings his hands closer to his chest. This is no good!

He never expected her to question him, but then again, it was her hand and not one of her shoulders or arms he was clinging to this time it was her hand.

“S-Sophia?!” He awkwardly looks away, refusing to meet her gaze, his face flushes with intense red. A deep crimson. "I, I'm… This is…" His eyes darted around the area in hopes that his brain would give him an excuse for this. 

_‘I need to laugh off her suspicions!’_

“D-Doing what?! I’m not doing anything!” He complains, making an excuse. His eyes meeting up with the sky awkwardly, _‘It’s not my fault that your hands are in the way of my thoughts!’_ He casually dismisses it with a flick of a gloved hand. “There’s no way that I would let myself think of doing this and then hold your hand!” He nervously laughs.

“No one said you had to stop.”

He blinks, “Huh?” It takes him by surprise. Wait, what?! He feels his body tense by the gesture. He turns to look at her. She holds her hand stoically. He gazes down at her, confused. Sweat pouring down his cheeks. “Oh?”

Was she asking for this? He hesitantly and awkwardly takes her hand once more before he turns away, closing his eyes. He’s blushing.

Sophia’s expression mainly stays the same. She doesn’t move, not even a single flinch as he continued to do so. She doesn’t speak up to tell him to move his hands away from her or push him out of arm’s reach. Just stay there. 

Oh no! He notices they were still at school, in the public view. “S-Sophia! If someone sees us doing this, we’ll have big trouble!” He notes, realizing that they were still in public. Sophia believes It’s too late to worry about that now. And besides, he’s the one who did it first. “Wh-What are we going to do?”

“Then we have no choice but to break apart.”

He felt a little at ease. Her words provided a little comfort for him. Somehow her words always did. But they don’t move, she doesn’t appear bothered by any of this. It’s not long before their fingers intertwined. Magoroku looks forward, still a muddle wavering gaze of blushing madness. His thoughts clouded as Sophia stood there. Not appearing bothered by the current action. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad, after all. They make for a perfect fit, too.

“We have to leave now.” She’s the first to let go. And steps away. Her stoic features and icy eyes meeting his confused wavering gaze at her. “Shido.” Her expression is indifferent and stern. “Come with me.” 

“Huh?” 

“Class has already begun so it’s best to get to the office.” She was quite dutiful and responsible for her duties as student council president and as his assistant.

“Oh! Th-That’s right, I forgot!”

Without another word, she begins to turn away and wanders off stoically. 

He flinches, placing a hand in the air in a panic. “Sophia! Wait for me!” He clumsily chases after her.

* * *

> 'She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes.'
> 
> A short fic about a small part of Dungeon World MagoSoph's romance.

### Work Text:

**_Goals Of Darkness. Lord Gaen Kyoya. 9_ **

_A man that was so powerful his goals were like nature's calling. A man that was memberized by his crimson blood-red eyes and highlights, to his white hair. His tone was adored by all in his wake. He was Japan’s top model for the world, the one who swayed even the littlest of actions to their feet. A natural born leader._

_A main goal is to destroy the world and rebuild it. One can’t rebuild something without destroying it first, that’s logical. This cold world needs rebuilding, from the adults who controlled and ruined it. That took some time, preparation, and monsters from the Darkness. Power was needed from that darkness. It was surely no easy task. How much blood would be spilled at the hand of the throne? The piercing screams of the foolish people. Only kids would live and carry out their will as better people._

_Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his ranks, a select few who had plenty of power and were able to awaken their darkness._

_In a world, that was ruled by Kyoya-sama, a Lord of his own. A god, a king, and a hero to all. He was the change. No one will stop him from that goal of destruction._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with monsters and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it. The Legend has it that a wolf’s tail was near, a long wolf was once a dear friend. A devilish dragon with insanity to bring. A chief with an ego._

_“Kyoya-sama.” Lastly. An arm for his devilish ways came in the form of a girl. Her stoic eyes met the gaze of the devil himself. “Everything is going according to your plan. We’re just waiting for you to give the order.”_

_The world in their hands, the stars at her grip, wanting nothing more than to freeze this world solid in her tracks. The gift from the stars, where most turn their hearts to._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes._

_But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_She had ways of dealing with people in her way, ones who weren’t fit for their duties. was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to “Da” to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets._

_“Everything shall be as you wish, Kyoya-sama.”_

* * *

In the castle, each member from Disaster had their own room. A vastly large room that was fitting for their own needs, a special gift from Kyoya-sama, the Demon Lord of the land. 

Sometimes. He’ll come knocking on her door, asking to be let in. The vice-president.

He knocked louder, “Sophia! I know you’re inside! Hurry up and open the door!” He complained. “Please, answer me!” At the point of already begging. Though, begging for her wasn’t new. It was far too late to turn back now. There's no way that this was a good idea. _‘Sophia… come to the door quickly!’_

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” She was faced with a tan-haired, the president council president to Aibo Academy. She stopped her question as her expression slightly widened, “Shido.”

“S-Sophia! Just in time! Can I come in?”

The temptation to close the door on his face was high but she let him anyway.

Sometimes, he’ll let himself in without asking first, out of habit, she thought. She doesn’t care. He would pace around her room or ask what she was doing, being quite curious in their free time. Or complain and whine about the other members. 

“Shouldn’t be heading back to your room now, it’s getting quite late.”

“I don’t want to. I like being in your room more.” He noted. Before his eyes lit up with an idea. “I got it!” He lifted his hand up. “Let’s share it!”

She was the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they _‘secretly’_ shared for quite some time now. They share a bed now, too. 

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glance over to find her partner in crime, the chief, who was still dozing off with a smile. He mostly stood in front of the castle to guard so they often met their ways. 

His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically.

The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. Despite living in this place of hell itself, he looked rather happy. She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

The two were mostly kept busy by their duties.

* * *

> 'His eyes flutter open again, as he is faced with the ceiling above. He had that dream again, the strange dream. About waking up to find a girl dressed in white and blue walking out of the darkness to meet his gaze. She said she was a demon, he found it difficult to believe but she showed otherwise. He never knows how she gets there and it’s always the same. It happened every so often now. However, it wasn’t a dream at all. None of it was. It was his reality, now.'
> 
> Magoroku wakes up from that crazy dream again but it wasn't a dream at all.

### Work Text:

_He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. A fancy room with golden and pure white walls. It’s too soft. He was on something soft, a bed. He never felt anything so soft and warm before, not even his bed had this amount of comfort. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was._

_“What’s happening? Where am I?”_

_He confusingly glanced around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?!_

_“Shido.”_

_“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He felt himself tensing up by the stern voice calling out his name. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before._

_Her appearance was nothing but icy cold and stoic. White hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name?_

_“W-Who are you?”_

_“There’s no need for you to know that.”_

_“Oh? Fine then.” He sweatdropped. Well, if this girl doesn’t want to tell her name he at least wants to know why she’s here. “What do you want?”_

_“He wants you.”_

_What? Magoroku raised a brow as he blinked, “Who wants me?”_

_Naturally, wouldn’t want him? He’s perfect. He’s a genius. He has talents! He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural for someone to be interested in someone like him. It makes sense. It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. So, now there’s one thing left unanswered. But who? That was a question. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time._

_“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he didn’t himself afraid of her cold glance of ice. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”_

_Use him? What does she mean by that? Well, he could be doing more, too. Maybe this Kyoya guy could help his popularity among his peers to the roof. Oh! Or maybe he’ll be able to get more power for himself! Oh, he got it! He grinned maliciously. One can never have too much power. But… Just in case, as they say._

_“And what if I refuse that offer?”_

_“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s order.”_

_“Wh-What are you saying?”_

_“Look closely at your hand, Shido.”_

_Huh? His hand? Why? He felt a wave of comfort being stripped from him as he listened to her words. How strange he found himself placing his trust in a girl like this. He cast his eyes as he lifted his hands. There was a strange mark on the back of his left hand. How strange. How didn’t he notice this sooner? In a panic rush, he sought to get rid of it by rubbing his hand. What is this symbol?! How did he get it?! He yelped loudly, navy eyes being laden with terror._

_“Don’t try.” She finally said, “It will never come off.”_

_“That? You can’t mean…” He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze once more. Don’t tell him… Don’t tell him that… He didn’t want to finish those words but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say._

_“Da.” She nodded, “It’s too late to go back now.”_

_“Just what exactly are you?”_

_“A demon.” She leaned forward, giving him a slight smirk filled with malicious intentions. She said it so casually, and stoically, too. As if she wasn’t worried or didn’t care. “Your demon.”_

_“A demon?” He repeated. Nonsense. No way! Demons are nothing but a folk tale. They simply don’t exist. And he knew that! He knew better to believe that. “There’s no way…” He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment, looking for some lie. Is this some kind of twisted joke?! He couldn’t believe her. “You’re kidding me!”_

_She leaned up back, replacing her malicious look with being stoic. “This is no joke.” It wasn’t long before she turned away. “You will listen to Kyoya-sama’s orders. And I’ll start by taking away the things you love most.”_

_“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”_

_“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”_

_“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. He pushed himself from off the bed and chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here._

_“I never got your name!”_

_“My name is not important.”_

_“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re my demon or whatever, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He cupped his hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”_

_“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”_

_“Sophia!”_

_From that day forward, nothing has ever been the same..._

* * *

His eyes flutter open again, as he is faced with the ceiling above. He had that dream again, the strange dream. About waking up to find a girl dressed in white and blue walking out of the darkness to meet his gaze. She said she was a demon, he found it difficult to believe but she showed otherwise. He never knows how she gets there and it’s always the same. It happened every so often now. However, it wasn’t a dream at all. None of it was. It was his reality, now.

He found himself lying on the soft bed once more. “What happened?” He pushed himself up, allowing the blankets to slip off his shoulders. “Where am I?” He looked around in confusion. 

The walls looked familiar, from gold and pure white, those colors he was certain he saw before. It was a large fancy room as if it belonged to some sort of castle. 

“This room…” he was here before. It looks familiar. Too familiar for his taste. This was the same room of his strange dream. "I feel like I’ve been here before.”

Down to the coloring and placement, everything felt like much of the same. He was inside of the palace within the large rooms. It was a familiar room, one he woke up in before. 

“Wait! So that means…” He removed his hands from underneath the soft blankets to take a look at his hand. He slipped his glove off to reveal the thick mark that rested on his hand. That mark was still on. He tried to wipe it off only to hear her voice echo his mind; **_“Don’t try. It will never come off.”_ **

“That’s not a dream at all!” 

The door clicked open and he flinched. “Huh?” Someone was here. As the door swung. He turned to notice a familiar white-haired entering the room. 

Her expression was indifferent as always. He felt like he had seen that girl before, he has. Her picture and name rang a bell for him. Her appearance was icy cold and stoic. Her white hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. stoic and stern. She was dawning a fancy dress, with a dark blue long stole strapped.

“Sophia?” 

She had a tray of something in her hand. She handed him the tray of food. He took it and stared down.

“What’s this?”

“Food.”

Food? “Did you make this?”

She nodded, “Da.” 

“You’re hungry so it’s best if you ate right away.”

He noticed that, too. But how did she know that? “Now that you mention it, I am feeling hungry!” 

He was hesitant, it was his normal Sushi. Maybe his secret canned sushi would be nice! He was getting flustered just thinking about how good it’ll taste. Something he’d much rather preferred. He grabbed his fort. He took a bite of it.

His eyes lit up. “Hmph! Not too bad.” He was surprised, “It’s not half-bad!” 

Once he was done, she took his plate and walked out of the room once more. He thought probably cleaned it off or something. She left him.

His eyes lingered down to his hands, taking off his glove once more to reveal the mark left. “Why can’t I seem to remember where I got this from?” He frowned. All he could possibly remember was Sophia telling him not to take it off. He thought it looked weird, something he doesn’t want to be stuck to his hand forever. “Whatever this is, I want it removed from my hands!” He tries to wipe it off, hoping it would. It has to come off at some point in time, it must!

“It’s no use. Do you really think you can wipe it off?”

He blinked, his body slightly tensing at the voice. She was already back inside of the room. He felt her icy eyes glare at him, watching him. How long was she silently standing there, watching him struggle without spoken words? He doesn’t know and he didn’t care. He pays no mind to that feeling. “I won’t give it up!” 

However, no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn’t work. It failed. He groaned.

* * *

_As far as the outside world was aware, there was no proof of Demons and Angels or anything else within the world. Despite being alive for so long, they kept their species a secret for the whole world around them. Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his clan, a select few who had plenty of power and was able to awaken their darkness._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with demons and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it._

_He spends most of his time studying these humans. Their habits. Their selfish need of desire and lust. Their fears. A few most certainly took his interest. Ryuenji Tasuku. Mikado Gao. Hyoryu Kiri. They all were angels hidden by their human forms, their wings along fallen. He knew they were, it was a thick feeling. They probably long forgotten or couldn’t remember at all._

_Sueroku Shido did hold a powerful position in Japan that was a flag of interest for the Demon Lord king himself. Seiichi Nobari was his partner in crime. They could be quite useful to him in the long run._

_Shido Magoroku's name came next._

_His father happened to be working closely with a boy named Ryuenji Tasuku, who was secretly an Angel sent down by the heavens with the sole job of protecting others and serving Justice. But who lost his wings along with the fall down. One of the people that he was looking for._

_Little did the tan-haired know that he was a center of it all. A small piece to the puzzle. An orb out in front of her, a picture of the male. A short tan-haired with navy blue eyes. Donning a puffy green military issued uniform._

_“It’s important that we require the boy named, Shido Magoroku.” Kyoya-sama spoke, “I believe he might help us obtain that cop.”_

_“Kyoya? Are you serious?” Rouga was skeptical about this. He didn’t believe it. Why would the grey-haired believe it? “That is just a human kid. I thought you didn’t like humans.”_

_Sophia shot a cold dagger at him for daring to question their master. However, she was in the same wave of suspicion as he was._

_“Yes.” Kyoya-sama doesn’t deny this, “While yes that is true however in order to obtain our goals we need more help with a more high position of power from the humans.” Kyoya-sama flashed a smile to his dear friend yet there was a sense of sternness within his voice before glancing back at Sophia, “That’s why I would like for you, Sophia, to be the one who becomes his demon.”_

_She nodded, “Da.”_

* * *

_“You don’t seriously think that bounding your soul again to another human is a good idea, do you?”_

_Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya._

_When said that the only person to come to mind was Kuchinawa Terumi._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes._

_But why would Rouga care about her anyway?_

_She had plenty of humans before, both guys and girls, being alive for as long as they were, it didn’t come as a surprise. It comes as experimentation. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_The last partner was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Despite that, their love wasn’t there much, no matter how much they claim to try. It really wasn’t there, Terumi probably didn’t mind multiple partners. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to da to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets. In the end, Sophia was mostly on the low side of things. As of now, she no longer felt the same feelings Terumi was currently feeling, breaking the bond. She was long lost in history that wasn’t needed anymore._

_“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.” She spoke. “I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature._

_“So you’re just going to become someone else’s demon again?”_

_She silently nodded her head._

_She left the room before he said anything else. Something tells her that Aragami Rouga was having doubts about this._

_She was able to find him, watching him from behind corners with a stoic expression. Creating mental notes. This was going to be quite easy. She waited until he was all alone, no one but himself as he walked, unaware of the demons haunting him._

_Swiftly she went behind him, causing him to shivered and shift, almost to fight back but he’s weak. He doesn’t have the body strength for any of that. She overpowered him quite hastily. He was unconscious now, slumping into her arms, as she caught him. He was heavier as expected but she held his back and shoulders, dragging him across the dark field, annoyingly so. Before she teleported them._

_She used her powers to lift him to the bed and began the basic ritual needed._

_They were now bound by fate, being tied to one another._

* * *

_He noticed her, trailing closely from behind in silence. Her expression rarely shifted from her indifferent look._

_“Hey! You’re not supposed to be here, Sophia!” It was against school rules. He knew that. “You being here when you're not a student is a violation of clause 6 of the school’s rules.”_

_“Shido.” She almost felt pity for him. How clueless can one possibly be? Even Terumi wasn’t_ **_THAT_ ** _dense, “No one else can see me.”_

_“Huh?” He blinked, he lowered his hand. No one can see her but him? He dramatically drew his arm back._

_“He’s talking to himself. What a weirdo.”_

_Magoroku flinched as he heard his peers whisper with questioning glances._

_“So uncool.”_

_His expression dropped._

_So they can't really see her..._

_“Oh, fine but why are you here anyway?”_

_He tried to go on his days without her noticing him. It took some time to get used to her hanging around. He had no friends from his school, so he was mostly alone. He believed he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault that he was, he just is. During school hours, he was their student council president, often staying late to naturally work hard so that students had a secure school life._

_He found himself enjoying her company, as crazy as it sounds. They created perfect teamwork. She seemed to know her way around the office despite being new there._

_She followed him. He lived in a mansion-like house. Thanks to his father. It is large enough, maybe a little too large for merely two people to live in. She doesn’t seem to care. On the walls were pictures of him and his father, posing for the camera. A bunch of old pictures from years back._

_His only family, since his mother was dead, long being buried when he was young. His father doesn’t really like talking about it, no matter how many times he would try. It was a personal topic. He doesn’t remember her at all. But his father did his best and treated him like a king. His father even spoiled him as well. The tan-haired was delightful to finally take his place someday in the mere future._

_“The only ones who can use this power are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength. And left to rot for dead.” Sophia explained long before._

_Of course! He knew he was special, a chosen one, since the day he was born. At least, his father always told him that he was and is._

_She was with him, most of the time. She stood silently and stoically by his side. Her eyes glued to whatever is in front of her._

_No one else saw her, either. It was just him. Which made him embarrassed himself when he was in public or at school when he talked to her or dramatically shouted and pointed at her._

_Okay, maybe having a demon wasn’t so bad. He did feel less alone..._

* * *

She turned towards the door.

“Sophia?” His navy eyes trailed her movements the moment he noticed, “Where are you going?”

“I have received new orders from that person.” She said. “I will be within the castle doing duties assigned to me.”

“Then am I…?” He doesn’t finish that thought as his voice soonly drowns out. Does he have anything to do? Despite not finishing that thought she’d seemed to understand it well enough.

“You are to remain here inside of this room until further notice. It’ll be simple for you.” Her voice was stern, “You’re not allowed to leave this room. Are we clear?”

He parted his lips but nothing came afterward.

She added before opening up the door. 

In a hurry, he removed the blankets from him and was getting up, reaching out his hand. “Wait!” His eyes widened as he felt his foot get caught between the blankets, causing him to slump harshly to the group with a large yelp.

The door closed behind him. 

She wanted to stay within this room. Alone. It reminded him of his school days. He was the student council president for the junior high, he mostly sat within his office. Either stamping out forms, being their hard-working president, or taking a small nap and break. He’d spend hours inside of there. And it never served to be a problem. But here. 

He was growing impatient. He needed amusement. 

“I’ve got the vision.” 

Maybe if he had an audience again, he could get a bunch of skeletons dressed in fancy clothes to sing for him. He would be the center of it all, standing in the center stage with a stick in hand, swinging it around, and ordering his servants in suits at his own will. With a bright smirk, he’ll order them to sing and amuse him. It was the perfect plan.

He was sure that his audience missed him, who wouldn’t? He could just hear it now. He could see the looks on their faces. Their cheers, the music, it filled his ears. It was perfect, all of it.

“My, my. Everyone is even more excited to see me!” He was brimming with confidence, “Now, you might wonder, why do I have such amazing skills? Well, you see, I am a genius. Shido Magoroku! I’ve got natural born talent. I’m so skilled that I’m ranked second in my grade!” 

He was adored by everyone as he expected. 

_“Shido Magoroku is amazing!”_

_“Wow! I wish to be like him one day!”_

_“He’s so talented!”_

_“I love him so much!”_

The audience would praise him. He couldn’t help but brightly smile in reply, “Yes! “That’s right! You can praise my talents even more, if you like!” 

_“Wow! I want his autograph!”_

_“Please, let him have your autograph, mister!”_

"You want autographs?” He asked, still smirking proudly, “I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

_‘I don't need so much money anyway!’_ He’ll give them out for free. If it gave him attention and praise he so desired for his skills then so be it. He wanted for his name to be well known, as it should!

He happily played out his fantasy within his head. His hands swaying as if he was holding a pen on one side. 

He tripped, as he let out a yelp, being knocked out of his daydreaming state. “Ow.” He out a whimpered. 

A disappointed frown appeared on his lips. But he was brought back to his senses. 

“Right now isn’t the time to be daydreaming, though.”

He pushed himself off the floor and glanced around the room.

“What should I do?”

He looked to the main source of entertainment within this room. The large bookshelf! Shockingly it had a lot of interesting tales. He wondered if Sophia had read any of these before. Since it is her books, she might have. He walked up to it and picked out a few books from the large shelves. He mocked and laughed at the few of them, and judged the others. There’s only that one character he either said was weird or dull-witted.

He’d already skimmed half of the books on the shelves, judging them thoroughly. Much like the judged everything else. Some were boring, had bad writing. Some were a cheesy romance that he oddly wanted to know more about. The best part was complaining about them. He’d lost the track of time.

He let out a sigh, placing his hand on the table tap within her room. “I’m so sick and tired of reading.” He complained. “I’ve got to think of something else to do.”

He thought about what else he could do but his mind came up with no ideas. He couldn't just sit around and wait for her like this. Who knows how long she might be. He was curious. 

"I want to look around this castle." 

**_“You’re not allowed to leave this room. Are we clear?”_ **

He pouted, “Why does she get to boss me so much around anyway?” He placed his hands on his hips, “I’m a student council president, so why do I have to always listen to her?” 

As much as he trusted her words. As much he trusted her, he still had his own goals in mind.

“If she can leave this room…” He smirked, “Then I can do it too!”

He wanted to go around exploring. And besties, what can be so awful outside of this door? I’ll be sure to come back once he is done. She won’t even know what he did!

He walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob and began to turn it. It wouldn't open.

"Huh?"

He tried it some more. It wouldn't budge. His eyes went large. "It's locked!" He shouted. No fair! She locked him from the outside! She was a cunning woman that's for sure. Did she really lock him in here?! How rude! He shoved his hand to his face, dramatically crying as his shoulders bounce and tense with emotion, “What should I do?!” 

Door locks have keys, don’t they? He paused, removing his hands.

"There has to be a key around here somewhere!" 

Determined, he began looking. He went looking everywhere for it. It felt forever looking underneath everything like this. It felt like forever. Painful hours of looking around her belongings and things. 

“I’ll admit searching through her personal belongings feels a little strange.” But really this was no different from his stuns back at school. Occasionally showing off his power as the student council president, that’s the key to controlling the foolish students of the school. At least he thought so. “I’ll make sure to get her back for locking me in here!” He maliciously grinned at his newfound plans.

He muttered a few things as he kept searching for that one thing. His face brightened as he found what it was that he was looking for. It was hidden. Only to find a key near her drawers, underneath a book.

"I finally found it!" He lifted it and smiled proudly. “As long as I have this… I can finally open up this annoying locked door!” He beamed happily. Before he dramatically veered and made his way towards the door. 

He peered out, peeking his head out as his body lowered. One can never be too careful, he believed. Just in case, as they say. He studied the outside, making sure to be prepared for the outside. He’d made sure she was walking within the halls and that no one was there. He was very studious after all. The coast was clear. No one seemed to be there so he placed the key within his pockets and walked out. He closed the door behind him. 

Inside the castle was as strange as it gets. Sophia was off somewhere and he had no idea where she could’ve gone.

“This place sure is large…” Magoroku paused and halted his steps within the halls. He placed a hand on his head, and closed his eyes, “More importantly, where am I?!” 

“You’re quite a chatty one, ain’t ya, hm?” 

He felt his body tensed as he turned to the voice. There stood a figure with small black eyes and brown and blonde hair. He’d never seen this man before in his life. Who is this guy?

“W-Who are you?!”

“The name’s Yamazaki Davide!” He stuck his tongue out, with a smile, waving his hand. “And I’m guessing you’re at that poor little toy that Sophia-chan brought in, huh?” 

A toy?! He was **_NOT_ ** her toy! “I’m not her toy!” 

“That’s what they always say.” He waved a hand and leaned forward, towards him. Placing his hands on his hip, studying him. The body hummed.

“Wh-What do you want?” 

Magoroku brought his hands up, awkwardly staring back. It made Magoroku feel uncomfortable. This guy’s whole character made him strange, weird. Something about this girl was no sane. Something about him felt inhuman. Maybe it was those small black orbs? 

“Nothin’ much… though… I must say, you look kinda cute. I can see why she would be into you. But you also look kinda lame, too, hm. I’m conflicted. Though I’m kinda surprised. I didn’t expect her to bring another one so quickly, especially with how her last relationship had ended. I almost feel bad for her, but if she wasn’t so controlling for Kyoya’s sake or whatever. A real Ice Queen, ya know?”

Magoroku drew back, he felt his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks filled with heat. Was it just him or did the room get hotter all of the sudden? Wait a second! Did he just call him lame?! He ignored that. What about Sophia?! There were others before him? Wait, ‘with how her last relationship had ended’? Was he implying that she had someone before him? It left the tan-haired with even more answers than before. Why was that so difficult to believe? 

“Wh-What are you saying?” He was in disbelief. 

“Hm?” Davide raised a brow. “Oh~? You mean you don’t know her past relationships?” 

“I don’t know anything about her private life.”

Davide frowned, “Makes sense.” He shrugged, “I would say that she’s quite vague about those sorts of things. I can’t see her being open about love, either honestly. She only cares about Kyoya it seems.” 

It appeared that Davide might’ve known more about her than he did. Maybe? Magoroku wasn’t quite sure but he had a feeling that they worked alongside one another. 

“Yeah, they haven’t ended well… heh… not for the victims anyway…” 

“What… what happened to them?”

“You shouldn’t worry, ya know? Don’t look so lame. Maybe she likes you for real? Really, we can’t be too sure. I’m sure if you don’t protest and whine she’ll spear you.” Davide smirked, “You seem like a bottom.” He noted, as his eyes trailed. He smirked, a clear tease within his voice. “I bet you’re a bottom, hm.”

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes, as sweat began to pour down his cheeks. He was no bottom, whatever that met. He was at the top, the seat to the highest! He claimed his seat to the top. He was the student council president for crying out loud. Magoroku didn’t bother to respond to his claim. It was already strange enough. 

“There’s no need to worry, though.” He winked, “I won’t take your soul or eat you up~!” He brought his hands up for dramatic effect. “Or maybe I’ll have a little slice of it~! A tasty treat~!” 

Magoroku stepped back, clearly afraid, nervous. He brought his hands up and let out a nervous whimper. 

He only heard the boy snickering, enjoying himself.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” He closed his eyes and laughed, sticking out his tongue, “I gotcha pretty good, huh?” This guy, whoever he thinks he is was laughing at him.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“You’re adorably funny, huh?”

“W-Where’s Sophia?”

Davide’s eyes furrowed, “How the hell would I know?” He shoved the hands in his pockets, “She’s probably with Kyoya or something.”

Kyoya? Does he mean Kyoya-sama? It has to be the same person. Magoroku ignored the awful use of curses. 

“Do you know where she might be now?”

“As I said before, she’s probably with Kyoya, doing his orders or some shit.”

His frown deeped. This Yamazaki Davide guy wasn’t going to help him find her. No matter, he’ll find it no matter what. “Then you’re no use.” Magoroku turned to face a different direction, “I’ll just go search somewhere else.”

“Hold on.”

The tan-haired stopped. His navy eyes lingered to meet his gaze once again, “What is it?”

“This place is really fucking massive, you know.” 

“I know that!” Magoroku felt disgusted in his veins as the profanity that this blonde slipped in. 

“What’s your name by the way, hm?”

He blinked. Oh, right! “I’m Shido Magoroku!”

“Okay, Magoroku-chan! Let’s go look for the Ice Queen.” He shoved his hands into his pocket.

Davide ended up trailing him mostly from behind, as they passed a few other demons. Though they looked more like servants to the castle, they gave the two odd glances as they wanted. As if weirded out.

Why was Davide following him? Magoroku shrugged. Who knows? 

_‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’_

He still was worried that this Davide guy might hurt him. 

“Ya think you should go that way.” He pointed.

Magoroku curiously turned his head to meet the direction he wanted him to go in. “Which way does that lead?”

“It takes you back to your room.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He didn’t want to go back there, he was walking away from it! “I’m not going back to that room!”

“Ya think you should go back. Come to my room.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Magoroku shouted, “I just want to see Sophia!”

“Ya know, I’m not supposed to be helping you like this.”

“Why?”

“You’re supposed to answer to us. Don’t think just because we talk doesn’t mean I forgot about that.”

“Oh?” 

“Ya know, you’re nothing like my human.”

“Y-Y-Y-You have one too?!”

“Of course I fucking do.” He agreed, “Everyone demon has a human here. His name is Gremlin, or whatever. I know, what kind of name is fucking Gremlin, anyway? Not that you should know since it’s none of your business.”

He was about to respond to this—

“Shido.”

He blinked, almost feeling relief to find her here. He turned to see her icy stare and blue outfit, as always. When did she get here?

“Hey, Ice Queen, what’s up?” Davide greeted, “I think ya lost something within the halls.”

She said nothing, something in the thick air. As if Sophia and Davide weren’t exactly on good terms. She turned to find Magoroku was standing there as well. Davide slightly pushed the tan-haired forward, causing him to almost lose his balance and yelp. Once he gazed up, he met her cold gaze. An icy glare. 

“I thought it made it clear that you were not supposed to leave your room.”

Magoroku gulped, “Well, you see…” He kept thinking of an excuse. Something to get him out of this mess. “

He yelped as she annoyingly grabbed his collar, dragging him out of the halls by his collar. Her grip was quite tight. She threw him to the floor without. 

He yelped once more as he winced. He shut his eyes tightly. Placing his hands on the floor, “What’s the big idea?” 

“You disobey direct orders.”

“It’s not my fault!” He protested.

He soon learned that Sophia doesn’t like it when others disobey.

* * *

They entered the area, the main throne room. Sophia was leading the way, stoically. He followed her. 

Magoroku gazed around the area. And that’s when he met _him_. A young guy, around his age with white-colored hair and crimson highlights. He was donning a long blood-red coat with golden trips and a white vest. Magoroku felt some sort of powerful vibe coming from him, a force to be wrecking with.

“Ah, and you must be, Shido Magoroku, was it?” He placed a hand on his chin.

He tensed up, “Y-Yes! That’s correct!”

“It’s nice to meet you. I welcome you to our castle.” He smiled politely, his thick crimson eyes peering at him. “I heard many things about you.”

“I have an important mission for you.” An important mission? For him? Magoroku eyes lifted curiously. “I would like for you to locate the boy named Mikado Gao. Do you know him?”

“Mikado Gao?” Magoroku repeated, “You mean that elementary schooler? What’s so special about him?”

“Yes. That’s the one!” Kyoya-sama nodded as his smile didn’t flee his lips, “You’ll find that he’s quite unique.”

“Of course!” Magoroku believed that he could do it. Magoroku nodded, “As you wish, sir!”

He has knocked out again and woke up back into his bedroom. Another day of getting ready and fixing himself up for the day. He packed his bento box for the day and left for school.

“Oh, what’s this, what’s this?” He hummed as he took a step closer. “Grade 6th elementary schooler, Mikado Gao.”

“Hey, President Shido. Long time no see, man.” He greeted but that’s when he noticed the girl. “Who is that next to you?”

“What?” Magoroku blinked, unsure of who he was referring to. No one else was here but them, only them. Wait, he doesn’t mean… His eyes widened, “Wait! You can see her, too?!” So he’s not the only one?! What?! Does this Mikado boy know about demons, too? Did he have one as well? No way that this kid has one of them, too.

_‘Now that I have no choice, I’ll have to tell him…’_

He brought his hand out and closed his eyes, “Let me introduce you to _my_ demon, Sophia Sakharov.”

She nodded, “Da.”

“A demon, huh?” Gao appeared shocked but surely interested. “That’s neat. I have an angel!” He pointed at him as he took a step forward.

Magoroku blinked. “An angel?” He repeated. No way! There’s no way that fallen angel existed, right? But if demons do exist so can angels?

“Yeah! He’s a pretty good guy. You met him before, I think?”

“Who?”

“Tasuku!”

Wait! WHAT?!

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have an angel...” Magoroku gazed in front of him. “And I never expected that Ryuenji Tasuku is an angel, either."

* * *

His father was finally home. 

“Hi, Daddy.” Magoroku greeted, “You don’t have work today?”

“Magoroku. Why it’s my official day off, of course.” His closed eyes focused on the boy. “Where have you been getting off to now these days my son?” He asked, “I noticed that you’re rarely home anymore.”

Magoroku paused. R-Right, he doesn’t know about his demon, does he? Should he tell him? Surely he would notice his sudden disappearances, wouldn’t he? He couldn’t tell his father that could he?

“Oh! You know, father. As the student council president, my duties have been keeping me late at school.”

“Of course. That’s my boy, so hard working!” Sueroku voice shimmered with delight. “But don’t over-work yourself now, okay? We can’t have our future commissioner out of energy.”

“Of course, daddy!”

* * *

He felt as if he was living a double life, hidden from everything and anyone. A masked warrior within the shadows of hell itself. Filled with the bloody smell of death and crimson blood. Being a Demon, from his views, was not easy.

He went on missions, alongside Sophia. 

He still didn't quite get demons. Demons are strange creatures but interesting ones. He found himself oddly curious with the idea of them. Yet he still felt conflicted. It took some time to get used to this. No one outside would believe him, probably call him crazy and dumb for even saying it, so he said nothing. Proving them existing, however, he smirked, it could bring him great attention and fame. Something they wanted. 

But instead, he kept doing his student council duties as their student council president. He still got his high grades, but that’s expected. He was a genius. Among the best within his school. He worked hard behind those scenes.

* * *

Why did she make his heart race? Why did she make him feel all weird and fuzzy inside? 

“I-I need to take off now!” He made an excuse to leave her. His body hunched over, his arms up. “I have too, um, you know…!” 

She paused, he didn't need to finish his words to know what he was implying. 

And he awkwardly stumbled out of the room in large steps, hoping to run away from here. 

He had locked himself within the confinements of his bathroom. A place he knew Sophia wouldn't come in. At least, he thought she wouldn't come by. The only place that he felt as if he was being watched by her icy eyes. She was pretty confident and came unannounced but he made sure that there was a place she couldn’t go, too, either.

The realization sank.

“This is impossible!” His mind kept screaming at him that it was. Nothing else would explain this. He placed his hands on the edges of the sink, clinging tightly against it. “There’s no way I could be… it can’t be…!” His hands gripped harder to the sink. He closed his eyes tightly together. “Don’t tell me that…!”

Him, the great Shido Magoroku being in love with a demon no less. **_A DEMON!_ ** Insane! Unbelievable! His frustration grew.

**_“Your demon.”_ **

He felt her words repeat. He felt a tug to his chest by those two words. Why won’t she leave his head?

_“You… are… my demon…”_

* * *

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still!

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

* * *

How dare she?! It's not that she didn't feel the same. She had to, right? He needed to be careful. 

He had a deep urge to water off the mark on his hand but it will never come off. It probably won’t either. 

"Shido." 

He flinched in surprise. As he dramatically turned towards the door. She was on the other side. 

"What is it?”

"If you're just about finished with your business, Kyoya-sama requests our presence." 

"I'll be out…" Right! That! He awkwardly looked around. "Just give me a moment…!" 

He let out a thick sigh as he walked towards the closed door. He finally opened the door, only to reveal her icy glare. "Come. He's waiting for us." 

She wasted no time.

* * *

Despite being so close to them. There's a whole palace filled with them! He only visited every so often, only when Sophia had direct orders, too. But even then, he already remained in the castle. He met a few of the other demons who also worked for him as well. He didn’t get along with most of them very well.

“Now that I think about it, where is the location of this palace?” He gazed down to the floor. He didn’t think of that before. “I always wake up here, so I never even thought about it.”

A flow of questions reached his mind, ones he never even thought about before. How was he brought here? Drugs? Sleeping pills? Or something else completely? Why was it that he found himself waking up within the same room? He wasn’t so sure why she would even bring them here when he wasn’t needed. Maybe because they couldn’t be that far apart from one another? It makes sense. 

He had an idea. He lifted up his head, “Sophia! Where are you?”

“I’m quite busy.” She appeared before him, almost annoyed with him. “Do you have an urgent business?"

“Uh, y-yes!” He had his index finger up, his eyes rested on hers. Giving her a serious expression. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

She doesn’t say a single word but it silently told him that she was still listening.

“Where exactly are we?”

She was taken aback by his question. 

* * *

"Your soul already belongs to me." 

"M-My soul?" He repeated, shocked. 

She silently nodded.

“Um, what else belongs to you?” 

“Most things you own.”

“Can my heart belong to you, too?” His eyes widened once he just realized the words. “Oh no!” In a panic, he shifted back and removed his hands from her. He placed his hands over his mouth.

“I’m not surprised.”

“What?” He forced himself to look up at her, confused. 

“We share emotions.” Even within the dark, she was so confident. “A demon’s and human’s soul are one.”

“In other words, you know exactly how I’m feeling?”

She nodded. 

He frowned, “You should’ve told me that soon…!”

* * *

“How long are we going to be here for, again?” He pouted. He was starting to grow bored, impatient. 

“Only a few more days.”

It felt like forever to him. It doesn’t help that being stuck in her room with nothing to do half of the time.

“Do you think I enjoy sitting here counting floor tiles?” He questioned, “What are we even waiting for anyway?”

She doesn’t bother to respond to him. She knew the answer, he knew she knew that. And if anything from their talk last night, it was proof of it. It made him wonder some more. Maybe all of the thoughts and feelings he had been getting, too weren’t all his. Maybe she had something or felt something. Fine. He has other ways. 

His eyes lingered to her wings. Apparently, demon wings were sensitive. Or so they say but he was more than curious. She has them, too. But he somehow only noticed them by now. _‘How didn’t I notice her wings sooner?’_ He was curious, maybe a bit too curious. Despite being so close, they never got the chance to touch her wings. He began to wonder how they felt. He wondered how it feels. He’ll admit they were interesting, a peak of his interest.

Oh, he got it! He beamed with an idea he had. He was going to touch them. He randomly leaned forward to guild his hands across the feathers. She doesn’t move, not even a single flinch as he continued to do so. She doesn’t speak up to tell him to move his hands away from her or push him out of arm’s reach. Just stay.

“I wonder how it feels like to touch your wings...” Even with his gloves on he noticed just how strange they felt. How strange. It wasn’t entirely smooth but it was very rough, either. It was an odd touch. Magoroku shifted himself closer, rubbing it closer. "How are you feeling now? I'm feeling right up my alley."

She doesn't bother to respond to his question.

“Sophia? Do you like that?” He definitely felt something. “Do you enjoy this?” 

Her eyes narrowed as if she was annoyed. She was holding something back. “No.” Her tone felt like ice. It wasn’t long before her wing smacked him and he fell backward with a yelp. She ended up walking out of the room before he had the chance to call for her. 

* * *

“How many partners did you have before me?” 

The question hung in the air. A question that he had to ask out of nowhere. She gazed at him. If it was true that she lived for thousands of years, she had to have someone else in her before. She has probably done this before, too. How many souls belong to her? 

Davide mentioned it before, too. He wanted to hear it come out of Sophia's mouth. No one else's.

“Not your business.”

He frowned, “

“A few.” A simple yet vague response.

A few? “What happened to them?” 

“Most were unfaithful. Most die trying.” He could feel a hint of sorrow swelling his chest but her expression was indifferent. “Some were lucky nothing else bad happened to them.” A glint of malice appeared in her expression.

“Wh-What do you mean?” He felt sweat pour from his cheeks.

“This talk ends here.” She removed her from the chair, stoically. “I already told you far too much. I’ll need to wipe your memories of what you’ve heard so far.”

“W-Wait a second! Y-You can’t do that!” He shot back, lifting an arm up. “I’m not like any of those ignorant fools you knew in the past!” He protested, “I’m better than everyone else!”

Her movements were swift as she managed to get in front of him. But she paused midway. She found herself stopping as if she was holding back. 

_“No…”_ Her tone was low but still stern. Just wipe his memories. It’s simple. Just take away this part. She always enjoyed erasing the meaningless memories of others yet she found herself hesitating to do such that to this tan-haired. It should be simple. It was simple as that. “So why…?”

“Sophia?” His voice laced with concern for her. 

She blinked, being pulled from her daze by his voice. She immediately composed her, standing forward. She withdrew her hand from his face. She detected no lies in his statement. None at all.

“I don’t have time for this.”

She turned to leave, he panicked and lifted up his hand. 

* * *

In the halls, stood a familiar grey-haired, staring at her. She halted her steps to look at him. His grey eyes locked with her icy sky-blue. Her eyes meet his frame. She observes with icy eyes as his lips curve to a smirk. She doesn’t return his smile. Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face.

“Aragami Rouga.”

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.” It has only been a few weeks since they had last talked. He flashed a careless smile.

“Didn’t Kyoya-sama ordered you to take a hike?” She questioned, eyes still glued to him. “Why are you here?” She was already ready to take her powers out and attacked back if they did try to decide to pull something here. She knew what he was capable of, the power that he holds. And what he can with it.

He shrugged, “I’m done with that. I thought I saw a date happening so I decided to investigate.”

“Our relationship has nothing to do with you.”

He was smirking now. “Hope you’re having fun with your little friend. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually fallen for him.” 

She doesn’t respond. She denied that. Every claim of it. She hated when people got in her business, completely loathing it!

“Why would you want to date someone like him in the first place?"

She narrowed her eyes. “Stay out of my business, Rouga.”

“I’d like to, but Kyoya and Elf are too occupied.” 

“You sound interested as well.”

Rouga scoffed, “Of course, not.” Rouga just rolled his eyes at this, _'I almost feel bad for you, Sophia. But you probably dug yourself into that hole.'_

* * *

> Midnight drabbles that I wrote at night

### Work Text:

“I’m suddenly feeling really tired.” He leads back on the sofa. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his head. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. 

She stoically nods, “Da.”

“I think I’m going to take a little nap, now.” There’s nothing wrong with that, he thinks. At least, as far as he knows his plate wasn’t full of things to do. He lets out a soft yawn as he closes his eyes, “Be sure to wake me up, Sophia.”

“Da.” She nods again.

He ends up falling asleep as expected. A few minutes later, his body ends up slipping from the position he was in before as he slightly stirs. Her eyes slightly widen involuntarily as his head falls to her dress. She looks down to find him still sleeping soundly. His lips curve to a soft smile.

He’s not a very heavy sleeper but he’s not light, either. 

She watches him sleep before, well from cameras. He trusts her. He watches her sleep before, well from passing out from heavy exhaustion. She trusts him. 

She lifts one of her hands, touching his soft hair. His short yet sensitive tan-colored hair was quite soft and well brushed. She brushes the strains for a few minutes. Her eyes glued to his frame. She likes it when he’s asleep, things are peaceful and he’s quite quiet.

She never wakes him up, but shortly leaves afterward. Teleporting out from underneath him.

The next day, he complains and whines to her about not waking him up and how he’s sore now.

* * *

She noticed the hints he was leaving, discovering them without fail, and gathered the pieces he left. It didn’t take her long to notice them, either. And now she was faced with a familiar foe, a former member from Disaster. 

Her eyes meet his frame. She observes with icy eyes as his lips curve to a smile. She doesn’t return his smile. Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face.

“Grim Reaper.” 

She sees the little wolf go close to the boy, looking for some sort of affection and attention. She glued her eyes onto the creature. She wasn’t here to watch him play with that monster. This wolf didn’t faze her and she didn’t flinch. She shows no sign of fear or dread. But she stood on her high, being prepared for anything. Anything could happen here so it’s best to be prepared for it. 

She was already ready to take her Dark Core and attacked back if they did try to decide to pull something here. She knew what he was capable of, the power that he holds. And what he can with it.

She already knew their past, it was clear as day in her memory. She wasn’t here for a reminder of that. And she’s not here to listen to his circumstances, either. He didn’t want to waste her time. Good. She hated wasting her time. This boy was just lucky that she hasn’t wiped his memories of the past yet. That was tempting. But she knew the last time she tried to maliciously erase his memories, she was knocked back into Shido and failed to do so. That wasn’t an option on her table anymore.

“You’re the one who left me those hints, aren’t you?” 

She questioned, though that answer was already obvious. Her mind was filled with other questions. Why would he go all this way to just invite her here? She didn’t understand it. What does he want with her? 

“Tell me. Why do this?”

* * *

Sometimes it happens. It’s unexpected but almost expected. 

The boy found himself buried in her jacket, on her chest, trying to get comfortable.

A few seconds have passed before she feels his arms draped over her skin. She feels the arms around her arm, as he clings to her. 

Naturally, he does it out of fear. An egotistical coward that he is. But this time it’s not a fearful impulse. 

He ends up following asleep in her arms.

* * *

No fair! It was one of those days that wasn't kind to him, well maybe everyday wasn't kind to him. But things weren't going as he hoped. He was used to the pressure of the student council, being the student council president, it was natural for him. Sophia thought it was simple for him and it was. 

He failed once more in his plans to become an idol to the students. Failure brought nothing but pain for him. He whined and protested. 

It was one of those days, where Magoroku felt the need to cling to her. Clinging to her wasn't usual, neither was invading one another space in the room.

He doesn't need to ask. She doesn't question. It just happens. 

He had his hand on her lap. Hands on her near her sides. She was shockingly warm, despite her cold nature. He felt safe within her grasp. He demanded the warmth of comfort. Magoroku felt relaxed. 

Sophia doesn't move, her expression doesn't change either. 

Her hands pressed against his soft tan-colored locks. He had rather sensitive hair. Despite always placing his hands on it and panicking at times.

* * *

She finds a note on the floor, where she normally stands during their office hours. She picks it up and reads it.

"Oh! I see you've already found the first note, Sophia!" 

She opens it only to reveal a written phrase. A single line. Poorly written on the page with his name on the corner in cursive lettering. She'll make sure to throw it away in the trash later.

"Shido." She questioned. "What is this?"

"That's a clue!" A what? "I've decided to do something special for us so I planted hints across the campus." He explained. "Each line creates a poem. That’s where you’ll find your next clue, too." 

She is silent, taking in this information. He was really expecting her to go out and find all of his lines, wasn’t he?

It was that time of the year again. And Magoroku thought it was a good idea to leave notes across the school. He wouldn't admit to anything else beyond. And she didn't care. This idea was insane but it was Shido that they were talking about.

It doesn't take long for her to figure out every single clue in the building. She solved it flawlessly.

* * *

_"It's not my fault! Please! Not again!"_

_In the face of failure, he blamed others but himself for it. He saw the angered face of his master darting at him. Magoroku's heart began to race. His eyes widened. This can't be happening again…! Anything but this. He'll do anything but face the failure. He begged for the pain to stop. Being zapped is a painful feeling. One he never enjoys._

_A cold sweat poured from his cheeks as his eyes began to water._

_He woke up with a gasp of breath. His eyes widened and his heart racing. His eyes met with the dark winners of a bedroom. In the dark bedroom._

_What is it all really just a dream just now?_

_"What a nightmare…"_

_"Shido."_

_He blinked and flinched suddenly at the voice… Sophia. He knew her tone from anywhere. She was staring stoically in the dark at him. Probably out of pity._

_"S-Sophia…?"_

_He found himself clinging to her from the dark. Placing his head on her chest as his body curled. She doesn't push him away or tell him to stop for all she did was remain still by the touch. She doesn't even flinch. She allowed him to do so without a single word._

_"Just relax." Sophia spoke to him in her usual stoic tone. "He's not here anymore, Shido."_

_"Do you think… there's a chance that he will come back, Sophia?" A question on his mind for a long time, it always occurred when he had these sort of awful nightmares._

_"No." A simple response._

_"Are you sure that he won't?"_

_She nodded, "Da."_

_He trusted her words._

* * *

They were part of the student council. Shido Magoroku was the student council president. A title he held proudly and played out quite well. A role that he was born to play as. Sophia Sakharov was the Vice President. She served as Shido Magoroku's assistant. Naturally, as the student council president, he worked hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. Behind the scenes, he was incredibly hard working.

And below the school, there was a hidden stage. It was large and bright. Of course, they knew this part of the stage well. Only selected fighters and future stars knew about it. And he was one of them, Shido Magoroku. 

Sophia knew about it, too. Kyoya-sama told her about it. And being the tan-haired's assistant, that means she would be able to watch. He watched the pathetic fights going on. She stoically sat next to him. They both sat next to one another.

They watched the fight with one of the junior high fighters and danced again with one of the younger fighters. Once the star was knocked off the junior high school student, he lost his balance to the floor. The fighter let his shock get the best of him.

The curtain closed. The show was over.

The rules of starlight were quite simple: you win when the other player falls to the floor, unable to dance anymore or you lose when your cape drops to that floor. Legend has it that the winner gets granted a single wish, the star crown that was high in the air. It could grant anything. Any wish could and will be granted, you just need to fight your way to the top.

With legs crossed, he closed his eyes. “Really, what a pathetic way to lose. That just brought shame to our entire junior high.” 

As he would say after the fight has been won. His disappointment showing. That was a huge shame. Oh well, it's not like any of these unranked kids was going to beat him. That would be impossible! 

But still, behind his desk, within his office, they both studied the players as Sophia gave off information about their fight style and ranks to him. Every Stage fighter had a different fighting style and way to attack. Everyone has a certain weapon that they'd like to use in battle. While the president judged and mocked them. There's no way they could ever defeat someone like him.

But… Just in case, as they say. 

While not the same age, they were set in the same classes or rather placed in the same lessons as one another. Which led them to share lessons. She was his trainer and partner. Ordered by that person to train here within the school. 

Every time he got called on, he got up from his seat and happily answered with ease. He knew the answers, better than anyone in this room. He was a genius after all. So it makes sense as to why he got so high. Yet, despite working hard in the student council, he still got top grades in all of his classes. He was among one of the school’s best students, ranked second in his grade.

His eyes always lingered to the girl near the back, the white-haired stoic, to see her. It happened on impulse, she would always notice him and turned to look. Her icy thick eyes met his glance. He flinched when she noticed. She caught him. He was always caught by her.

After classes were done, she silently packed her things on her desk. 

By this time, Magoroku clumsily placed the books and pencils inside of his bag before walking up to Sophia. It was a habit of his, being as close to her as he was.

"Well, today's class was rather easy." He smiled, "I really am a genius."

She ignored him, as he praised himself. She doesn't care about the whole stars and auditions, not even about the class she was placed in. Her mind was set on their mission, not his praise. She turned to leave, causing him to flinch. She only cared about their current mission, nothing more and nothing less.

He held out his hand, "Wa-Wait for me.” He walked after her, well more like chasing her.

Today was a different one at that.

He tried to pack as fast as he normally did to talk to the Russian white-haired. However, Sophia wasn't in class anymore, once he looked around for her. Her desk was empty. Huh? Where did she go? His lips parted as he turned towards the door, hoping he'll see her walking out but there's nothing. Maybe to hear her heels?

He walked out within the halls, making the direction towards his office. He opened the door, thinking Sophia was maybe on the other side. Near the bookshelves where she always was.

“Sophia!” He called, as he opened the door. No response came and once he looked inside, no one was there. “Huh?” He blinked a few times, “Hey, she’s not here!” He sighed. How strange. He was starting to think she had gone home early, probably to do something important as well. Though, he doesn't know what she does outside of school and missions. 

“Oh!” His face beamed. He got an idea. It was a feeling he had. “I got it!” He turned his boots. There might be one place he’ll know where she might be in. 

Once he entered, she noticed the girl standing in the corner. He was surprised to see her here. 

"Sophia!" He called, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" 

He pouted and she turned to look at him. Her icy eyes meet his gaze. Her expression didn't change, and she didn't respond. She was already dressed in the training uniform. He began to wonder why. 

“I wonder are you here to train?” He appeared dismayed, "You're here early if that’s what you’re doing, Sophia. Right now isn’t the time to be…”

“I have received new orders from that person.” Her expression didn’t waver as she spoke, “I will be participating.” 

“You’re participating?!” He was in shock.

She nodded, “Da.”

“Then I am…” 

He didn't finish his words but she knew what he was going to say. 

“You are to remain as one of the participants.” 

“Does this mean that we’re enemies?”

“No, not really.”

“Do you need a practice partner?”

“Just get dressed already.”

He blinked, “R-Right!” He clumsily nodded. He took that as a yes from her. He walked towards the doors with his arms out, “If that’s what you want, I guess we’ll start practicing.”

He went into the locker room. He hastily switched from his clothes to one of the practice ones, one that he kept within the room in a locker so no one would take it. Since being the student council president, it gave one plenty of power over the school. He adjusted the clothes, still not feeling comfortable. One would think that their training outfits would be more comfortable, wouldn’t they?

“I still can’t stand these uniforms.” He tugged at the frill. “This feels so itchy.”

He hated these uniforms. He complained about the outfits, as student council president, he should’ve been able to get better ones. Or at least get better ones. It makes sense. He had to change it, he was sure the students would praise him if he did that, too.

"It's not like any of those kids will get the top spot." He only saw himself being at the top, no one else. 

"Then you don’t need to practice.”

“It’s better to be careful, right?” 

She doesn’t respond to this.

"The top star will be me: Shido Magoroku." He proudly smirked. And then his wish will be granted! A single wish. He wished for fame, power, and to be seen as the idol he deserved to be. Naturally. It makes sense. Only a true genius could claim a seat to the top. “There’s no way I’ll lose!”

“And who’s going to be the one besties you?” 

He blinked. That’s right, he forgot about that part! That role has two people. He froze from shock at her point, “Oh! Um…” He brought his hand up, confused and ruffled.

“For the time being, I think it’s best if I remain your partner.” She grabbed him by the collar.

Wait, what? He tensed up and let out a yelp, “W-wait a second!”

Somehow, someway, his knees were tucked underneath her and his body awkwardly curled below. She held him by the waist, or rather she tried, as he had some weak footing on the floor. She leaned forward, feeling her cold breath against his. He met her icy eyes, they were much brighter and larger closer in person, yet so icy. Her expression doesn’t change, still stoically staring at him. Her eyebrows slightly narrowed, she looked as if she was annoyed at him. He whimpered and shivered. Too close! He felt heat rushed to his cheeks, as they stained with crimson. A beat in his chest. What’s happening?!

“I’m pretty sure the roles are backward, Sophia.” He started, sweat pouring off his cheek as he pointed his index finger, “I-I’m supposed to be the one holding you!”

“That doesn’t matter.” All that did matter was winning the tournament for Kyoya-sama’s sake. So that his wish will be granted, as dutiful as she was. She’ll do anything to get to the top just for his orders. “The only task that Kyoya-sama cares about is us winning the crown. Anything else will be meaningless. It’ll be simple for you.”

She finally let go of him and he slumped to the floor with a yelp. A stinging pain coming to his back as she did this. He winced in pain.

“You won’t remain cold for long!” He straightened himself up, fixing his outfit. Before dramatically pointing at her, “No matter how many times you try to take that position from me, I’ll just take it back from you.”

“So that’s how it is.” She closed her eyes before walking over to the disc player. 

He stared at her, almost confused. The music started playing, filling the room with the same sound. It was a soft beat at first. It was a new beat, a new swing. It felt slow and carefully paced. It’s not long before his body started giving in to the beats of the sounds.

“M-My body is moving on its own!?” He noticed it, his body swaying. His eyes widened, “Make this music stop!”

“Shido. It happened last time, too,” Sophia noted. 

As she grabbed his hand. He tensed up. He was not used to this.

He wasn’t much for dancing, especially when he didn’t want to dance. At least, he wasn’t focused on the dancing part but the combat instead. That is what really matters. But most of the middle schoolers always make good comments on his dancing skills. That he dances very well, too. She wouldn’t admit it but he danced fairly well, shockingly.

He wondered how well the girl could dance. Did Sophia even dance? He’s not sure how well she dances, or her moves well. But he trusts her enough for a partner. Though the thought of her dancing with someone else got to him. 

He blinked, finding her wrapped within her arms. 

The music sounded more intense as they went along, he noticed the change in beats. They ended up dancing together until he ended up missing a step. He clumsily fell once more to the hard smooth floor, with a loud yelp. He winced in pain.

“Watch where you’re stepping.”

“It’s not my fault!” He protested as he pointed at her, “You were offbeat!”

She narrowed her eyes but said nothing in reply. He pouted. She finally closed her eyes.

“L-Let’s try it again!” He pushed himself back up, rubbing and wiping off his shirt. “Th-This time, I’ll make sure that it’s precise.” He held out his hand, offering it awkwardly. She silently took it and shifted closer. He doesn’t mind her space, she doesn’t seem to mind his, either. His body slightly tensed again. 

“And… Don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re my partner, or whatever.”

* * *

> 'Sometimes it happens. It’s unexpected but almost expected.'
> 
> Or rather, a bunch of drabbles playing around with the idea of what's expected and unexpected.

### Notes:

> These are a bunch of drabbles.

### Work Text:

_“From what I see, you’re not capable of fighting.”_

 _Magoroku’s right. He knows that! He’s also a concern for his master. Ikazuchi-sama’s not fit to fight, well not in his current conditions. But there’s not much that he, nor Sophia could possibly do to help his pain._

 _Deep purple raises in the room. “I could eat you fools instead!”_

 _He yelps in a panic as his eyes widen. He whimpers while his eyebrows shivering. He finds himself backing up and moving closer towards Sophia. He places his gloved hands on her upper shoulders and back, holding them there for safety and protection. Those dreadful sensations of fear taking over him in ways he couldn’t forget._

 _She hears those cries from the corner but doesn’t stop him. She feels the touch but doesn’t flinch or move away. Sophia’s not afraid of him. She must rather use her logic than emotions. Her head and shoulders never slump in face of his taunts._

 _Sophia closed her eyes and lowered her head as she began to whisper, “We’ll just have to figure something out.”_

 _He looks at her. He still worries._

—

 _It’s a bitterly cold night, that’s he brought here by the white-haired. They’re deep within the cave of their Master’s hideout. The sun was down and the cave was colder that way. She doesn’t mind the colds. She prefers the crisp cold air._

 _He finds himself clinging to her lower arm with both of his hands. He’s clinging to her again. His knees back, making him appear shorter than Sophia, despite being taller than her. His eyes glance up at her._

 _Her expression is indifferent and stern as always. Her bright icy blue eyes gazing at the scene in front of her. She doesn’t appear to care or even mind him clinging. She doesn’t push him away or kicks him to the roofs, as one would think she would._

 _It’s a few minutes and nothing’s happening. Once, he feels more at ease. Slowly, he lets her go himself. He brings his arms closer to him but he doesn’t remove his gaze from her._

 _Her eyes narrow. “They may be heading this way.”_

 _“Wh-What is?”_

 _His nervousness doesn’t stop. What is she talking about? What is heading this way?_

 _She doesn’t reponses. It’s not long before, the voice of the loud monster rung in his ears. He yelps in a panic before he covers his ears, whimpering._

—

 _She teleports them out of the cave again. With his arms still clinging to her once more. His knees still back. His gaze never fades from her._

 _“Sophia, what are we going to do?” His tone fills with nothing but worries, “If we go out now, we’ll have big trouble.”_

 _The last thing he wants is big trouble. She takes out the Black Skull, throwing it into the air. Huh? Ahh?! He yelps as her arms knock him to the floor._

 _“Darkness Barrier, activate!”_

He yelps and jumps, touching her shoulders while he whimpers in fear. He often clings to her, bucking his knees inward, making himself appear shorter than he was. He doesn’t ask to do it but does it on impulse. She doesn’t back away or push him, not even mocking him or telling him to remove his hands. She’s not even bothered by his touch, neither does her expression. Shortly, it becomes a small habit within the cave.

He trusts her enough to show his weakness, his fears, and cowardness; something that he’ll be worrying and panicking about if anyone else he didn’t know was there. He hopes that she’ll protect him, save him and shield him from the zapping. She never does, believing it was well deserved. It’s long after that.

* * *

 _Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

She dutifully nods with a Da. She wouldn't dare go against his wishes. He was a God and going against him is like going against nature. 

Kyoya-sama believes she was much better in the hands of the other, more preferably in Shido Magoroku’s hands. That she works better with a team. How did he put it? Shido helps root her. She denies it. She’s better off working alone. As Gallows once put it, he'll just slow her down. Then again, the tan-haired did help a lot. At this point in time, they went through more things imaginable together. He’s so much trouble. But to deal with it anyway.

She knows her way around the many halls to the large building. She stops in front of the familiar door. The office to the student council room. She’s been in this room countless times before that it feels natural. She grabs the doorknob and slides the door open. 

“Please, knock before you enter—!”

“Shido.” She takes a step inside. He’s smiling down at the papers, being ready to look up at the voice.

“Huh?” He halts his words. He blinks as he flinches, his body tensing up. Finally, glazing up from his paperwork from the desk. He knows her voice from anywhere. His navy eyes catch her icy stare from across the room. She closes the door behind her.

“S-Sophia!?” He stammers, appearing surprised to see her, “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I will be returning as Aibo Academy's vice president. Kyoya-sama’s orders.”

“Oh?”

* * *

She gets told by Shido that someone was coming, a transfer student. 

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Ryuenji Tasuku?" Magoroku greets with hands behind his back. A smile on his lips. "Welcome to Aibo Academy!"

"Shido Magoroku." Tasuku nods, "I'm glad to be here. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"As student council president, it's only natural that I take new students on school tours."

"Thanks." From the corner, blood-red eyes notice the icy figure standing close to the tan-haired. "Sophia Sakharov!"

She stoically turns to his voice, as he’s glaring warily at her. As expected. His posture completely changed once he saw her. But she says nothing, making waves for the tan-haired to talk.

Magoroku slightly panics but gestures his hand to the girl, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”

She nods, “Da.”

"You better not be here to cause any more trouble." Tasuku warily stares at her, “What are you trying to pull here back at Aibo?"

Pull here? Tasuku is skeptical of her. Even after being discovered as Death Shido, she was hunted down and warrant an arrest by the Buddy Police. She expects no less from the Buddy Boy Wonder.

"I've been granted permission to come back." 

She expected that much but she didn't care. It was pointless. Meaningless. She doesn't like doing meaningless things. He didn't trust her, even after everything they were through together. She didn't care. He was Kyoya-sama's foe. It was none of his business to know her goals.

"Are you and Gaen Kyoya planning something, again?" 

—

It’s not long before the tan-haired awkwardly intervenes. He wants to show the boy wonder around the school.

She silently nods and follows without many words. She walks down the halls with them. As the president talks about the rooms, with hands behind his back, knowing his way around the school. On occasion, she catches a glimpse of someone watching her. It’s Tasuku, eyeing her from the sidelines. She looks back, stoically and he turns away hastily.

It’s not long before girls from the classes notice and run out to meet the boy wonder cop. 

Magoroku and Sophia already were ahead from before as they looked back at the group. Sophia views with hands to her side, impassively. The president was still smiling, with hands behind his back.

“Classes are still in session, everyone! Go back to your classrooms!” 

“Student Council President Shido Magoroku.”

Another voice takes them away. They both turn.

“Oh? If it isn’t Mikado Gao!”

Mikado Gao walks towards the two, “President Shido. Why are you in the Elementary school division building?”

“I was taking a transfer student on a tour.”

“A transfer student?”

“That’s right. Someone that you all know very well.” Magoroku lifts one of his hands and closes his eyes as he shifts, “A super-celebrity, well-known as a genius Buddyfighter.” He flinches back up, tilting his head slightly as his brows tucks, re-opening his eyes as he explains further, “The boy wonder of the Buddy Police, fighting evil and saving the day!”

“I’ve taken a leave of absence from the Buddy Police.”

Magoroku expression shifts at the voice. He frowns, appearing unhappy. Sophia says nothing in reply as she watches.

* * *

“I’m suddenly feeling really tired.” He leads back on the sofa. He crosses his legs and places his hands behind his head. “Maybe I’m working too hard.”

Naturally. It makes sense for him to reach that conclusion. Behind the scenes, naturally, as the student council president, he works hard so that everyone can have a secure student life. 

She stoically nods, “Da.”

“I think I’m going to take a little nap, now.” There’s nothing wrong with that, he thinks. At least, as far as he knows his plate wasn’t full of things to do. He lets out a soft yawn as he closes his eyes, “Be sure to wake me up, Sophia.”

“Da.” She nods again.

He ends up falling asleep as expected. A few minutes later, his body ends up slipping from the position he was in before as he slightly stirs. Her eyes slightly widen involuntarily as his head falls to her dress. She looks down to find him still sleeping soundly. His lips curve to a soft smile.

He’s not a very heavy sleeper but he’s not light, either. 

She watches him sleep before, well from cameras. He trusts her. He watches her sleep before, well from passing out from heavy exhaustion. She trusts him. 

She lifts one of her hands, touching his soft hair. His short yet sensitive tan-colored hair was quite soft and well brushed. She brushes the strains for a few minutes. Her eyes glued to his frame. She likes it when he’s asleep, things are peaceful and he’s quite quiet.

She never wakes him up, but shortly leaves afterward. Teleporting out from underneath him.

The next day, he complains and whines to her about not waking him up and how he’s sore now.

* * *

Sometimes it happens. It’s unexpected but almost expected. 

The boy found himself buried in her jacket, on her chest, trying to get comfortable.

A few seconds have passed before she feels his arms draped over her skin. She feels the arms around her arm, as he clings to her. 

Naturally, he does it out of fear. An egotistical coward that he is. But this time it’s not a fearful impulse. 

He ends up following asleep in her arms.

* * *

The first time she stoically walks up to him. It’s unexpected. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his green uniform shirt. As she places her head on his chest. 

It takes him by surprise. He clumsily yelps and twitches as he feels the contact. He tenses up. His cheeks burning up as his muscle tightens. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring. He blushes.

“S-Sophia?” He asks, stuttering, “Wh-What are you doing?!”

Her icy eyes glance up to meet his surprised gaze. She’s silent. He’s blushing. Her expression is impassive. Always been. She could hear his heartbeats in his chest, see his gaze, hear his voice. She sees his blush. He’s a lot of trouble to deal with but she deals with him anyway.

There’s something warm here. He’s a blanket. He’s surprisingly soft and warm. Like a teddy bear. No, he’s a teddy bear dressed in puffy green clothes. Her teddy bear. 

He doesn’t tell her to stop this or complains. It takes some time for him to slowly relax and give in. He clumsily wraps his arms around her, almost hesitant but does so. It draws her closer. She feels his arms but doesn’t move from her spot.

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. The moment doesn’t last as one it may seem. As she’s the first to break apart. “He’s calling.” The first words that came from her lips. Her expression doesn’t change neither did the tone of her voice. 

“Huh?” He feels the warmth fade as he becomes confused. She’s the first to leave the warmth that they were sharing together.

“Wait!” He reaches out his hand, in a panic. “Don’t leave me!”

She’s always the first to leave. It falls back to silence. 

Their height difference becomes useful and quite convenient. She discovers. He’s taller, but that’s to be expected of his older, two-year gap in age. 

The second time, he’s talking. Or rather, he’s complaining.

“Since when did they get so popular?!” He pouts, clearly annoyed. How dare they…?! He sees the news. It’s everywhere. “Mikado Gao and that Nanana Paruko girl are supposedly dating, and now he, and Nanana Paruko are rising in popularity! It’s so annoying!” Since when did people care so much about relationships anyway? Who knew it’ll be so easy yet so difficult?! Why is their relationship so special anyway?! “I, Shido Magoroku, the Student Council President, should be the idol of all the students! Not some elementary schoolers!”

“You being unpopular is nothing new, geh.”

She watches as he shoves his hands to his face, whimpering dramatically as his shoulders bounce with emotions. “What should I do?”

“Use your head, Magoroku.” Gallows spoke, “You have big sis Sophia, geh.”

Magoroku stops crying, removing his hands. That’s right! He’s dating Sophia! He’ll make sure his plans will work. 

“Oh! I get it!” He turns to the white-haired. His eyes glisten with an idea. “I’ll use Sophia and make them…!” 

He thinks of a simple plan, one without failure. If he announces to the students that their student council president is dating their vice president, his repetition will bound to rise up and people will notice him! It’s perfect. He giggles. 

She narrows her eyes, “That’s not happening.”

He pouts. No fair! “How can you know that?!”

“There’s no use.”

The girl will go so far as to make his wish of being popular true. Sometimes it should be expected. This is one of them. 

Not long he shifts. His hands were finally down when she swiftly moves. 

“S-Sophia?!” 

She places her hands on his shirt and leans up. Her head’s resting on his chest. Her stoic eyes meeting his gaze. 

He shivers, his body tenses as his arms were up, fingers awkwardly curve. His eyes widen as he awkwardly stands there once more. Her soft white that’s almost like snow, tickles his skin. 

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows laughs and mocks Magoroku as expected.

* * *

* * *

## **_The impossbile of what's impossible_ **

_The weight was elongating. He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

 _Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

 _They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

 _“This is impossible!”_

 _His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

 _His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

 _Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

 _He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

 _“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

 _In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact._

 _“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

 _“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should’ve had never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

 _His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

 _“This is all their fault!”_

 _He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grinned. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit._

 _“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

 _He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back._

 _“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

 _It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

 _“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

 _He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

 _“Where are you going?”_

 _“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

 _She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders?_

 _“Then am I…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

 _“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.”_

 _His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

 _“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

 _“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

 _He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

 _He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here._

 _He gritted his teeth. Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

 _\--_

##  **_The impossible of what's impossible_ **

_The weight was elongating. He lost to Kodo Noboru. Then he lost to Todoroki Genma, too. Both losses irritated him. The ABC Cup had already ended and the weekend was already here. The results of the tournament were already here and he rejected them._

 _He couldn’t believe it, it’s impossible! This is not how things should’ve turned out here, it’s all wrong. The one holding the cup on stage, adored by everyone, was supposed to be him! That’s how he pictured it. The Cup was his, and no one else’s. Yet, he failed to do so. His father believed in him so what was he going to say to him? That he lost because of foolish elementary schoolers?_

 _Their mission had met their deadline this time, that person was probably already annoyed. They noticed the impatience coming from Azi Dahaka at their lack of findings before. The tournament had given them enough time already._

 _They couldn’t find a single fighter remotely worthy of awakening the powers of the Dark Core._

 _“This is impossible!”_

 _His voice shouted loudly within the office, echoing the room as his body hunched over on the large deck. His body bouncing with emotion as his gloved hands were placed on his head. He held it tightly together._

 _His navy eyes met with the desk in front of him. His Buddy rare cards were already placed on the desk beforehand, he placed them there. The room felt as if it was getting hotter, as the pressure came diving in._

 _Unbelievable! How?! It’s so impossible the possibility of it it’s not possible! They are all just unranked fighters here, he’s the real deal. He’s the true genius. Naturally, the student council president should’ve won this time, him; Shido Magoroku._

 _He refused to believe the outcome of this tournament, the ABC Cup. Not when he worked so hard, went through so much trouble to make sure everything was going to go his way._

 _“There’s absolutely no way this could’ve happened!”_

 _In a fit of emotions, he removed his hand dramatically from his hair, to strike the desk harshly below him. A shockingly rough force that the cards shifted in impact. He was infuriated and frustrated._

 _“Shido.” Her words filled his ears. She was sitting on the sofa, staring at him. Her glance was almost pitiful, while her stoic eyes glued to him. It’s not the first time she had said his name when he was throwing a fit. “It has already been decided that the victor of this year’s ABC Cup is sixth-grader Mikado Gao.”_

 _“Some no-name brat who isn’t even in the ranking winning instead of me, the student council president, or any of the other middle schoolers…” He shut his eyes. This should’ve had never happened. “That’s impossible!”_

 _His eyes peeled open to face those pitiful cards on his desk. His Buddy monsters were to blame, not him. Buddies that he’d placed on the stool of glory. They aren’t worthy of him, anyway._

 _“This is all their fault!”_

 _He had a plan. He turned to the top drawer of his desk, opening it and picking out a fort he had inside. He always kept that inside of his desk just in case. He let out a sinker. His anger twisted to a malicious grinned. He raised the fort in his hand, being ready to punish those pathetic monsters as he saw fit._

 _“It’s my pathetic Buddies’ fault.”_

 _He yelped as he felt his hand being pulled back. Sophia took her card out from underneath her dress, activating her Disaster Force to stop him from doing something that he’ll regret._

 _“Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!” It’s her doing, “Sophia!” He called her name, struggling. “You’re not supposed to use Disaster Force!”_

 _It made her stop, not because he said so, probably because she had better things to do. Maybe both? He doesn’t know. She grabbed her suitcase, which was filled with the photon Metal previously received from Aragami Rouga to Shido Magoroku._

 _“A Buddy and Fighter are one in body and soul.”_

 _He rubbed his arm, still stinging with pain. His eyes shifted up to meet her back, she was already up and making her way towards the door._

 _“Where are you going?”_

 _“I have received new orders from that person.” She paused at the door, reaching her arm to the metal handles, “I am leaving Aibo Academy today.”_

 _She’d received new orders? Did he also receive orders?_

 _“Then am I…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but she knew what he was going to say. She always somehow knew. A section of him didn’t want to simply leave, maybe for a few days but he doesn’t want this girl to leave, either._

 _“You are remaining at this school.” She turned to meet his gaze, icy blue eyes locking eyes on his navy blue. “‘To continue performing as its idiotic student council president,” He said.”_

 _His lips were still parted, arms up but Magoroku said nothing. He felt the sweat pouring down his cheeks._

 _“It’ll be simple for you.” She turned towards the door again, stoically. She was all ready to already leave._

 _“Wait!” He flinched, raising his arm. He reached out his hand while trying to chase after her. At least to stop her and ask questions._

 _He tripped on his boots. He yelped as he tripped to the floor harshly._

 _He looked up. He lifted his hand once more, fighters tensing. It’s too late she was already closing the door as it loudly shuts behind her. She didn’t look back, his gaze not meeting hers. She just left him here. He could hear the stern steps of heels slowly fade out of his memory._

 _He gritted his teeth. Cupping his hands together, shouting as his body dramatically swayed, “If I just had my real Buddy, then none of this would have ever happened!”_

 _He just needed Gallows back!_

* * *

> On the other side of the door to the unfamiliar house, stood a tan-haired dressed in heavy winter gear to block out the bitter cold.

### Notes:

> It's never too late to write more magosoph winter-themed fics.  
> wrote this randomly and didn't expect it to be so long-

### Work Text:

He’s calling. Shido. He kept calling her. She ignored him. Her phone buzzed as she forgot to turn off silent again. She would answer but she didn’t want to deal with it. She was tempted to just block his number again but he would complain. And besides, the only reason she ended up unblocking his number was that they got into a relationship. He wouldn’t stop begging her to unblock him so they can keep close contact. ‘Just in case, as they say’ as he says. It’s best to not answer it. 

He's already the voice inside of her head.

She knew why he was calling, it wasn’t as urgent as he made it out to be. It was the holidays. And most likely, he was calling because of that. It would be meaningless, and she doesn’t like doing meaningless things. She didn’t care about the holidays, it was just like any other day. Nothing special. Buying gifts and spending time with others. Pointless. It was just obligatory, she thought. 

She normally brought Kyoya-sama gifts. New clothes and accessories but with being so rich, it’s a possibility that he already had at least two of everything. It wasn’t long before it became a tradition to get him things and carry out his orders, no matter what. It had meaning as long as Kyoya-sama was content with his gifts. As long as Kyoya-sama got what he wanted, she will go to any heights or lengths to do so. Ruthlessly, as well.

It was cold. She doesn’t mind the cold. She enjoyed the breezing cold against her skin. She sat inside of her home, alone in the cold. Silence and wanted nothing more than to freeze the world solid in her grip. She waited for Shido to finally give up on calling her but she could tell how he was becoming annoyed, desperate. 

Kyoya-sama was most likely busy with his own things. Holidays were normally busy for him. She was waiting for his next orders. And Shido was probably spending the holidays with his only family, his father. 

**_KNOCK._ **

There’s a knock at the door. She ignored it.

Kyoya-sama gave her meaning, and Shido was another driving force. (That she also grew to accept.) In other words, they both gave her something to do with her life. A purpose. A meaning to serve and be loyal to.

Even during the holidays — even during the late hours — even during her student council duties for Aibo Academy — she kept working for Kyoya-sama's wishes. It was a habit that wouldn't die. And his enemies kept getting annoying to deal with. Luckily, she has her ways of dealing with them. 

Even with Doctor Gara, who was Kyoya-sama’s enemy and for barging in and stealing a place that belonged to Kyoya-sama. She was tasked to throw him out, however, Kyoya-sama backed down from that plan. Even during that time, J Genesis took over as the president of the Gaen Financial Group. Kyoya-sama was mostly hanging on the low right now. And then there are people out there who wanted to kill him, still want to murder and hurt the white-haired. She took control of any situation, ruthlessly and coldly, when Kyoya-sama was in real danger.

“If such a thing were to happen…”

That thought of someone pulling it off. The thought of not being powerful enough to serve him, testing her unmatched loyalty.

She closed her eyes, “I’m overthinking it.”

 **_KNOCK. KNOCK._ **

She ignored it once more. The knocking on the door became louder. It was getting on her nerves but it wasn’t like she hasn’t dealt with knocking on doors. She couldn’t avoid it forever, could she? 

On the other side of the door to the unfamiliar house, stood a tan-haired dressed in heavy winter gear to block out the bitter cold. 

Yikes! Why did it have to be so cold out today?! Why couldn’t it be a normal summer day?! Like the days he was so used to. 

He dragged himself out in this weather just to see her. She wasn’t answering his calls, emails, or his voice. How dare she just ignore him like this?! He’ll get her good for this. He'll make sure of that.

It was unlike her and he started to worry. Magoroku thought it wasn’t like her to just simply ignore his calling for her — no matter how annoyed she was. Especially when he called out her name. Was she okay? He hoped that she was. He knew first hand how she over-worked herself to the point of passing out. In fact, seeing her in any sort of injury or pain made me feel immensely worried for her.

Despite the cold, the countless losses, he kept demanding and refusing to let anyone else have their way. Despite his petty need of giving her proper punishment, despite his egotistical and cowardly nature; he still cared greatly for the Russian student council Vice-President. They had been through far too much together **_NOT_ ** to care for her.

He knocked louder, “Sophia! I know you’re inside! Hurry up and open the door!” He complained. “Please, answer me!” At the point of already begging. Though, begging for her wasn’t new. It was far too late to turn back now. There's no way that this was a good idea. 

Sophia… come to the door quickly!

“Why me?” He was impatient. He pouted. He’ll freeze to death out here! He’s being dramatic but he didn’t care if he was. He gritted his teeth, annoyed as his body tensed. “I’m her boyfriend, so why should I have to wait this long?”

She stoically opened the door, being ready to respond to whoever it was that was on the other side. “What can I do for you?” She was faced with a tan-haired, trembling in the cold. She stopped her question as her expression slightly widened, “Shido.”

The student council president. The Student Council President of Aibo Academy Junior High school! He ranked second-highest in his grade! Blazoned himself as the greatest Buddyfighter in history! Shido Magoroku. 

His short tan-colored hair sticking out of his green hat he was wearing. 

He looked up at her, still shivering. He wanted to run up to her and cling to her but he couldn’t find himself doing that in this weather. He wrapped his hands around his body as his knees lowered. Even with his absurd amount of winter gear on, he was still freezing cold. 

“S-Sophia! Just in time! I happen to be freezing!”

 _Finally, I’ve been waiting for you!_

How did he even find this place? And why was he even here? As far as she knew, he didn’t know anything of her private life. So she wasn’t expecting to meet him on the other side, either. A part of her wanted to leave him out here to freeze to death. At least to teach him a lesson. But she knew better. 

She frowned as her eyes narrowed, not of annoyance but pity. _‘You’re so much trouble.’_ Feeling pity for him wasn’t all that common. She doesn’t like to admit it, but she had a soft spot for him that only grew during their time together working for Gratos. Also, the time that made her realize she had feelings for him but did well to hide it.

Right now, he was shaking in front of her, on the breaking point of breaking down in front of her without caring if she saw. His exposed skin flushed with tainted pink and red. His teeth chattered uncontrollably. He was a mess. But it wasn't the first she saw him in this state, and surely, it won't be the last time, either.

“H-Hurry up and let me inside!” He yelled, his thick breath making air, “It’s too cold!”

She had no choice but to let him inside of her home. She expected him to barge into her home and allow himself to be let in without her approval since he was freezing but he was asking to be let in. She let out a thick breath. 

“Come with me.” 

“Huh? R-Really?!” He seemed thrilled to be let in. “You’ll let me inside?!”

“Da.” She nodded, “Now get inside or I’ll leave in you the cold.” She couldn’t believe she was going to let him inside.

He flinched, not liking the sound of her idea. He weakly smiled at her and hastily entered past her. She closed the door and locked it. Once inside with the door locked, her body turned to glance at him.

“Why are you here?” 

“You weren’t answering any of my calls or emails I sent you!” He took off his coat and shoes at the front door. But he was still freezing cold. His cheeks flustered, tainted with red. Of course. “I was worried so I’ve decided to come over.” He glanced at her. “Were you surprised?”

“I've been busy.” 

That was the first excuse that came out of her mouth and it worked, too. She wasn’t surprised that he was worried. He always worries. Nothing changes.

“Oh? What were you busy with?” 

She didn’t respond to his question as she left the room. _‘I hope you will regret your decision of coming here, Shido.’_ She went to get him a blanket, knowing he’ll complain about one soon. 

He found his way to her living room and couch. He sat. It wasn’t long before he felt a soft blanket hitting him. He flinched, staring up at her for a mere moment before accepting the blanket. He drew it closer to him.

“So this is where you live!” He looked around the room curiously. Navy blue eyes glance around, eyes beaming with interest. He was judging her place. It's not half-bad. It was a big house, and fancy, too. “I’ve always wondered what your home would look like.” 

If it wasn’t for the crisp air, he might’ve been more relaxed Inside. He brought the blanket closer to his frame, “Why is it so cold in here?” He muttered between his lips as he kept shivering. He hated the cold. The inside of the room felt crisp. 

She sat down on the sofa, next to him. Her knees pressed together with hands pressed lightly at her lap. 

“Hey, Sophia?” He turned to look at her. She turned her head to face him, giving him her silent attention. “Do you need to borrow some money from me?”

She blinked. What? That question was unexpecting. “I don’t need your money.”

“But it’s cold in here!” He complained, “Don’t you have a heater?” He questioned. “I’ll buy you one!”

She narrowed her eyes, annoyed, “I have a heater.” 

“If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Just turn on the heater!” A bit dramatic. But he was still far too cold.

“Fine.” She closed her eyes and got up from her seat. “And I don’t want your money.” She went to turn on the heater and came back. 

“Did you turn it on?”

“Da.”

“Good. If I happen to get sick because of this, I’m blaming you.” 

He hated being sick but she was shockingly good at taking care of him when he’s sick. Only when he gets sick, she's willing to take care of him.

“Whose fault it is that you decided to come?”

He huffed. 

"Shido." 

"What is it?"

"Here." She handed him a cup of steaming tea.

His face lit up. "Is that a cup of tea?" She made him a cup of tea. 

She nodded.

He grinned widely. "Thank you, Sophia!" As he carefully took the cup from her hands. Holding one side of it from the bottom. It was the Tea he usually got a lot back at Aibo Academy.

He made sure it wouldn't fall. Sophia might get annoyed or punish him for clumsily dropping the cup and slipping it on the sofa. Even if he didn't think it was his fault for doing so. He took a slip. He felt the hot water heat up his insides, making him feel much warmer. He let out a content sigh as his body relaxed on her sofa. This tea was well made.

Slowly he felt the room relaxed as hot air started to enter it.

“Should I be worried about your parents?” He asked next, “They’re here, too, right?”

“My parents don’t live in Japan.”

“They don’t?” He seemed worried yet so interested but bothered, “Then who’s…” His voice drowns out as if he didn’t want to finish it.

“No one.” She knew what he was going to say, “I live alone here.”

Magoroku frowned, looking displeased, “You should have said so sooner… If I knew you were going to be all alone for the holidays, I would’ve come much sooner.” He let out a thick sigh, “Well… It doesn’t change the fact that I’m here now to keep you company.”

She had no idea why she would let him on her business in the first place. It’s meaningless to even talk about it now. She did trust him enough to not tell others like he has anyone else to tell them about her private life. But even then, she can just wipe anyone's memories. It’s too late to go back now. 

"You have your father to spend our holidays, don't you?" She asked. "Holidays are usually spent with family. So why spend it with me?"

"I know that!" He fumbled, "I already told him about our plans before I left." Of course, he would. “And… you’re family, too!” He nervously smiled, “Well, I mean, not biologically but you know… since we’re…”

“I understand.” 

“Oh, good!” At least that was settled.

He was always close to his weirdo father. Who happened to be weirder than, if not more so, as his son. She saw it first hand herself when he was announcing the video of Shido Magoroku. She gave him a weird look in return during that time. As she remembered him from the Gaen Cup, being forced to stand on the other side of him from Kyoya-sama's throne.

“Do you spend the holidays with anyone, Sophia?” 

“I spent it with Kyoya-sama.”

“Oh? And why aren’t you with him now?”

“He’s spending it with Rouga again this year.” Sophia's expression didn’t change, “There’s no reason for me to go.”

“Why is that?” He was curious but also slightly bothered.

“Kyoya-sama’s orders.” In truth, Kyoya-sama has something planned for Rouga and he told her that he’ll be needing some alone time. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re not used to hanging out with anyone else during the holiday.” He could tell a lot. Even with her stoic expression and insane powers, she was still human. At least, he thought she was. No one would want to be alone forever. Well, that’s fine. Since the Shido Magoroku was here. “I'll make sure that you never spend a single holiday alone!” 

“It’s best if you don’t.”

“Yeah, like sitting in the cold in the dark is much better.” He pouted, his voice rang with sarcasm. It wasn’t every day that she heard something sarcastic come from him. It wasn’t his usual tone, either. She’d expected him to ask a question about it. She narrowed her eyes. “Clearly, I'm the much better choice here!” He boosted himself but posed with a smile. 

“I could throw you back in the cold.”

“You wouldn’t dare…!” He flinched, bringing his hands up as he sweatdropped. Knowing her, she’ll probably teleport him out of her home at some point. “You can’t do that!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“S-Stop joking around!” He countered, stuttering with sweat pouring down his cheeks, “I-I don’t want to go back out there!”

From the commotion, the phone buzzed and he flinched again. His arms are still in the air. Her phone was the one buzzing.

Perfect. This talk ends here. For now, Shido.

“Huh?” Magoroku turned to find her light blue phone case on the table. 

She reached for her phone, grabbing it off the table.

“Hey, wait a second!” He pointed his finger at her, “You were ignoring me!” 

Despite the countless taps on top with the student council president’s number, she ignored seeing a text from someone knew.

“Who is it?” He was curious. 

“Kyoya-sama.” 

He was asking her about the holidays. He was checking up on her. The boy was curious about her emails, of course, he was. She texted a swift reply to him. It wouldn’t be long before she would be able to give her report to him again in person.

“Oh!” His face lit up. She glanced up at her. “Before I forget!” He dug into his pockets, “I got you a gift!” He pulled out a small box, wrapped and ready to go. He held it up in front of her.

“I didn’t get you anything.” Knowing him, he might ask for something in return, wouldn’t he? Or want his wish to be granted. Only seeing it as only fair.

“That’s fine.” He shrugged, “I didn’t really want anything, anyway.”

She finally took the box and opened it. Inside was a hairpiece, a golden lace star with blue tripping. It matched quite well and it didn’t look all that bad. The boy in front of her probably thought of the same thing. 

It reminded her of how Kyoya-sama usually got her accessories and outfits during this time of year. Since Kyoya-sama was fond of those types of things.

It’s unique… like something Kyoya-sama would wear.

“What do you think, Sophia?” He smiled proudly, “I think it’ll fit quite wonderfully if I do say so myself!” He was praising himself for his good gift. He wanted more praise from her. She could hear him saying ‘You can praise some more if you’d like.’ in her head. 

But all she did was impassively took out the item from the box and held out her hands.

“Oh! Let me put it on you!” 

“You better not rip my hair putting this in.”

He carefully grabbed a bit of her hair and pinched the pin in, hearing the snap as it clicked in place. She stoically sat there, allowing him to do as he pleased. His movements are gentle and attentive. “There! All done~!” He hummed happily and led back to admire his work. “See, I told you that I wouldn’t rip out your hair!” He looked around in search of something, “Now, where is it that you keep a mirror, Sophia?”

She gave him a mirror after he’d been asking for it. And now, they were both insides of the room.

He dramatically frowned, “I’m feeling hungry.”

“We have borscht in the kitchen.” She pointed towards the door.

Sophia walked them towards her rather large kitchen and she got everything set while she made him sit and wait. 

“Oh! Do you want help?”

She shook her head, “No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Da.”

He insisted but she didn’t want him to make a mess. Knowing him, he’ll probably make a large mess with his clumsiness or burn the whole place down.

He frowned, as he pouted on the table. She noticed his dispirited look.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice didn’t sound concerned neither did her face, which was still stoic, but she still asked anyway.

“I don’t really like borscht…” 

She stared stoically at him for a moment. It made sense. She turned to her fridge. Stoically walking towards and opened it once more. She pulled a plastic white box from the fridge and placed it on the table for him. She knew just how much he loved Sushi. She used to steal his food from below in the past, his secret slash of canned Sushi just to eat for herself. She had a big appetite herself so she used to steal his sushi. She wouldn’t admit it, either, but it was good Sushi.

She watched as his whole face lit up brightly. He grabbed the box and tore open the side, smelling the fresh Sushi from within. It seemed so good. “Mmm, Sushi!” He grabbed one of them and happily lifted it up, “I’m going to enjoy this!”

It wasn’t long before her food was done and she sat across from him on the stools, eating her bowl of soup and bread. She had cloth napkins already set for them both.

She wiped her face with her napkin. Sophia swiftly cleaned her dish off.

“What should we do now?” Magoroku placed a hand on his chin, trying to come with an idea. He gave her his gift and ate. What should he do? What else does someone else do with someone during the holiday season? He had a few ideas running while in his head, from the countless books and movies he ended up watching to study romance himself. There wasn't much they could do now. “Oh! I got it!” He smiled brightly at his idea, “Let’s watch some television!”

He grabbed the remote flipping through the countless channels. Really, they only watched the news together or Buddyfights to study their opponents but that was back at school, inside of his office. He was quite picky when it came to these things, or rather, he’d typically criticized and judged most of them. A movie came on that slightly took his interest despite judging it.

 _“This time, we’ll stop you.”_ A little monster spoke on the screen.

“What a funny way of talking! He was laughing in amusement and he couldn’t hold back. “It sounds so weird!” 

“Huh?” He tensed up as he felt something pressed against his shoulders. His heart raced as he felt his cheeks start to burn, a thick burning sensation. “S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you…?!”

“Just watch the movie.”

It took awhile, a lot of mind racing, too.

Despite his confusion and the questions, a part of him really wanted to pull her closer. To be wrapped within her arms and never let go. To cling to her for answers and safely, like he did in the past before he let go once he got the courage. Personal space wasn’t an issue when he clumsily clung to her without Sophia’s opposing the idea of mocking him. He didn’t think only embraced her out of panic. Maybe it was because he wanted her to save him, even if she wouldn’t. Clinging to her felt safe, everything about her shoulders were safe. He just wanted to feel safe, reassured, comfortable, and all of the above. 

But he slowly started to relax, feeling comfortable. He didn’t mind her touch. Her head placed on her shoulders as he felt her white hair ticking his skin. Her hair was quite soft. 

He judged the characters in the movies, their actions.

His navy eyes shifted to meet her gaze. Her eyes were glued to the sunset in front of them, stoically watching. He observed her, laying down. He couldn’t help but watch her instead of the movie. 

She noticed the lingering eyes on her, as she glanced stoically at him. Her icy-cold eyes met his navy blue eyes. They locked eyes and he flinched once he noticed she was looking at me. He has been caught by her!

“I…” He clumsily turned away from her, breaking the contact. He shut his lips as his body loosened. He lets out a breath, being unsure of how he should probably respond to this. He felt his heart race and cheeks burn. He closed his eyes. How dare she be so… so perfect! He felt embarrassed, a feeling he rarely felt but when he did, he did his best to hide it and turn away.

She knew that he was watching her instead of the movie. Of course! He slowly relaxed after a few moments. The air felt like everything was calming down now. He took a deep breath before he was brimming with his normal overconfidence again.

Her eyes were glued back to the television. Her expression was as stoic and indifferent as always. He wondered what she was possibly thinking.

She has her legs tucked up underneath her, with hands pressed lightly at the sofa. His eyes focus on her lap, to her slim pale hands. He wonders how to hold hands. He clung to her before. Oh, he got it! He beamed with an idea he had. He shifted his weight, reaching his gloved hands to touch her pale hand. Awkwardly, their fingers touch. Lightly touching it was barely noticeable. He placed a hand on top of her.

“Shido. What are you doing?”

He yelped and hastily drew his hand back, throwing them up in the air dramatically in a panic. He didn’t expect her to question him, but then again, it was her hand and not one of her shoulders or arms he was clinging to this time.

“S-Sorry!” He apologized, “I-I just wanted to hold your hand…” He awkwardly looked away, refusing to meet her gaze, his face flushed with intense red. 

“Who said you had to stop?”

Huh? He blinked. Wait! He was surprised to see her agreeing. “W-What…?!”

She shifted on the sofa as she held out her hand for him. “You want to hold my hand, don’t you?” 

“O-Of course!” He nodded, “As the student council president, Shido Magorku, I’m the greatest at… holding hands, too!” Who wouldn’t want to hold his hands? “You’ll see just how good I am!” He hesitated for a moment but finally smiled and gave it.


	2. My 2020 stuff to enjoy~!

**_Sick Like Me // MagoSoph (it's a Hanahaki Disease fic so blood and puking out flowers warning, very angsty, Magoroku is also transboy and no one can stop me, stress venting bc of school fic_ **

He was getting ready for his responsibilities. Essential Duties. His noble position as student council chairman is doing loads of activity. Though, favorably he was always ahead so he had more time to simply sit in his office and unwind. 

But his mind kept focusing on one girl, one that he knew he shouldn’t go to. Haunting his ideals with stoic and stern nature. Piercing dazzling sky-blue eyes, icy and distant. Blue and write fancy clothes. Stern words, harsh and strict that left his mind pondering for days. Even her “Da”s left him deliberating. 

He resented it but refuse to settle.

They were shockingly so distinctive in personalities, yet managed to work so well because of that. His dramatic and over-confident nature served adequately with her stern and strict one.

But she was so cynical, he didn’t believe she even had a heart in the first place! 

She wouldn’t feel the same! And he would just suffer time and time again from her. She was no good but he needs her more than anything. Clinging her and looking up to her. It was probably all one-sided anyway. Would she even love him even after the fact that he’s trans? He had no clue on how she felt about those sort of issues...

It started slow, a simple cough. 

“Don’t tell me…!”

Something was coming. Ramming his throat. Crawling up his throat.

“Don’t tell me that…!”

It was happening again...

Asphyxiating in the puddle of his own blood and broken petals of illuminated blue flowers. 

As the world was getting fainter, murkiness peered up from the corner of his eyes. Tears softly pouring down from his eyes. His throat is sore from all of the pain. His chest feeling heavy from the hefty blows. He stirred rigidly in his chair as if he was surely losing control of himself. 

Holding his hands up, trying to make it all stop.

He wanted nothing more than for this to go away. There had to be something the young president could do. Anything. He was too young to submerse in his revolting experience.

The door of the room slid open causing him to merely wince out of terror. He heard austere heels entering the room. Clacking with the tone of the floor. He apprehensively perked up by this. He knew who was entering by the sound of the heels… the Russian white-haired girl. His vice and assistant. The only person haunting his mind with her winter nature.

Hastily and ungainly try to wipe that disgusting blood off his face, the flowers. Only to clumsy smeared it all around his chin and white gloves. Of course, something as vicious and obscure would knowingly stain the thick white around his hand and fingers. Getting rid of the blood and flowers weren’t going to be easy. 

_“Oh no!”_

Shaking, his heart racing, hearing the comprehensive beats. Sheer panic. No, everything was racing. Craving to break down into his petty tears and whines. And really, he was doing just that. Complain about the dreadful pain. He only wanted to break down in his sweat, blood, and tears. It hurts! It was affecting him! 

Remove the blood from his hand! 

Get it away from him!

Please, he didn’t want this! 

Help, someone! Sophia, please! Just for this once… say the words needed to fix this all.

“Shido.”

He blinks at the sound of his name. That feeling as if the whole world was drowning. And she was the person doing that. A powerful girl. Trying his best to regain himself.

“Huh?” Irrevocably gazing up, Shakingly smiling and closing his eyes, “Oh! S-Sophia! How are you?”

She merely stared, impassively staring at the male in question. Something was off, ignoring his question which was used to derailed what was happening, “What’s wrong?” He’s been acting strange lately. Almost as if he was hiding something. Only fueling that idea something was affecting him further in the container.

He finally opens his eyes to stare at her after she stoically asked that question. Everything was wrong, he was in pain, bleeding, and throwing up flowers. That wasn’t normal!

“I don’t know…” He sounded defeated and unreliable. He wanted to speak more, shout and scream further but the cough came back. He did his best to cling to the chair but he couldn’t retain his balance. Shutting his eyelids tightly, the boy ended up sliding from his chair and to the floor, trying to hide it from her. Still shaking. More blood and flowers. Those flowers.

“Shido.” Her voice said once more, shifted closer before kneeling besties him. He felt her frame being nearby. Her features slightly stretched at the flowers on the floor. The ones he was puking out. Nemophila. Her special flower Kyoya-sama associated her with. 

One option was to watch him slowly fade by the thickness of the flower, sadistically eyeing him lose his breath. Watching his life end without a second regret. Shido dying would’ve been ideal to her, not needed to deal with him constantly clinging and annoying her. But also, she still had an important use for him. He was still needed, but she couldn’t do her mission alone. Even if she was capable of doing it alone, Shido was still an important key to Kyoya-sama. While he was busy wheezing she prepared herself what she was about to do, most likely going to regret it. But it has to be done.

He flinched as he felt soft fingertips, “Huh?” He made a confused noise as it was lifting his head, forcing himself to look at the female stoic features, “Sophia _—_ ”

She smacked her lips roughly on his lips. His eyes widened from surprise. She was kissing him!? What!? He must’ve been dreaming, no way she would do this! Right? He just sat there tensed and puzzled. The kiss didn’t last long as she broke it. Pulling back, in one stern notion.

His mind was still in a hysteria state, trying to process. Lifting his stained gloves to his lips, mouth still a gap, “Did you just…! Did you…!”

“Shut up.”

And he did just that… Puffing her cheeks, annoyed. Narrowing her eyes in the process, trying to suppress the redness in her cheeks.

“How long?”

He blinks at her cold tone, “What?”

Narrowing her head, “How long has this been going on? Were you just going to wait?”

“A few weeks…” Fumbling as he was trying to confess, “I-I-I was going to tell you… but I…” He didn’t want to complete that phrase. But he noticed the small changes in his body. He wasn’t coughing anymore, the pain slowly fading until there was nothing left, even his throat seemed to be doing well. Dramatically placing his hands on his chest and throat, “Wait! Does this mean I’m cured!?” 

“Da.”

* * *

## Our Strings Of Fate

> _Rina always wondered what it felt like to have one. The feelings. The suppressed sensations masked by true love. Ever since he was young, being an idol and having a soulmate. An interesting notion but she believed she was fully prepared nor equipped for such a task. She always had strifes. The pink-haired perpetually time expressing emotions, even when she was little. Being finicky with them. Having an arduous time fully expressing certain emotions, even having a difficult time admitting. Though it wasn’t even her fault._

### Work Text:

**_Our Strings Of Fate_ **

Soulmates. Something about them made everyone wonder who their’s will be. Something everyone wanted in their life, even if they won’t admit that much. You’ll recognize who your soulmate is by the designed strings of fate. Depending on the central tone. The colors would differ but also connect to create a fresh complexion. Everyone is born with a specific coloring on their strings, their vitality. The coloring of their soul. But not only would the soulmate have your other string but also you can tell when you’re near them…

Sometimes your soulmate is someone even you don’t expect…

Rina always wondered what it felt like to have one. The feelings. The suppressed sensations masked by true love. Ever since he was young, being an idol and having a soulmate. An interesting notion but she believed she was fully prepared nor equipped for such a task. She always had strifes. The pink-haired perpetually time expressing emotions, even when she was little. Being finicky with them. Having an arduous time fully expressing certain emotions, even having a difficult time admitting. Though it wasn’t even her fault.

Without her board, she was almost lifeless, unable to properly express certain sentiments. Or even discussing them. It didn’t help that many things poured into her head, all at once. Picking out the correct things to say wasn’t easy at times due to that. Without a board, her special board, she was nothing but a broken shell.

With her board, it was vastly easy to talk and reflect. Expressing easily unlike she couldn’t do beforehand without it. Being able to articulate to others better. So easy. Unlike beforehand. She believed it was necessary with the board, tremendously essential. She needed the item. Emotions and expressing them was vastly important. Facial expressions were very meaningful to her.

She was thankful for the board… Adoring it greatly. She wouldn’t know what to do without it.

Often, being insulted if people were to tell her to eliminate that “mask”. Board frowning at that much, barely being able to communicate properly without it. And Rina, of course, enjoys talking to others. But still…

Who was her soulmate?

It wasn’t Ai, wistfully. She was more of a friend to her. Her beloved best friend. She didn’t have the missing parts. She had a yellow string, the color didn’t go with Rina’s pink. And she began to ponder. Ai acquaint her that it was okay and she’ll find her soulmate soon. It only took her so long to finally found the other piece of that missing string. Her pink belonged to a green one. And from the first time, she rested her eyes on the girl in the black pig-tails. A small tugged at her heart. Takasaki Yu was her soulmate…

  
  


The raven-haired strangely comprehended her feelings, even without emotions on her Rina-board. It was something Rina couldn’t place her finger on just yet. Yu just had that power. appeared interested and even amazed at the idea, believing not many people would possibly think of that. The girl believes understanding one another was critical, especially regarding teamwork and being a group of idols. And thus understanding and talking to each of the girls was extremely significant to her.

Rina admired that. Believes in her words and fate. Her smile would melt her insides with a strange feeling, one she hadn’t felt before. The raven-haired had such a pleasant smile, the pink-haired desired to see more of it. Never wanting to see her upset, displeased, or any negative emotions. Just. Happy ones. Rina had the urge to protect that world, for not only herself but Yu. Rina never likes seeing anyone unhappy, especially not the people she truly cares about and calls friends. 

Her encouragement made her feel as if she could do anything. Her words and voice were as soothing as the songs she wrote them all. Even when Rina couldn’t think to even pull off being a school idol, the manager also thought she was unique much like the rest of the group. Yu had an odd aura but also a relaxing and comforting one at that.

The heavy tangibility shortly grew to her cheeks beneath her board. An odd feeling, tingling sensation rushing to her face. Both deeply crimson and burning.

Yu’s words still dwelled in her mind, refusing to leave. 

_“My heart…”_

She didn’t want to forget that day either nor the important words. 

It was beating, faster.

_“Straight to people’s hearts. Right, I’m really expressing myself…”_

Rina wanted to connect with others, heart to heart, in her own words. Yu was part of that plan. 

She wants her heart to connect with Yu’s heart. To feel her vibrations. Her words. Her emotions.

Explore them. Connect the dots.

Yu seemed to realize that… At first, when she meets Rina she thought she was a quiet girl and wasn’t good with others. But as she slowly started to talk to her. Learning a rather different side of her she hasn’t before. Rina was rather emotive and craves to connect with others. Though, Rina was still having a tough time expressing emotions. Confused and often stumble with her words. But with Yu, she felt as if she could chat more, even if her heart was confusing her. It was a strange thought to even think there were no walls in between them but truly there wasn’t any. Even with her face hidden. Yu understood her… Her words always running deep. Everyone had a different way of feeling things. With or without a single mask… Her heart seemingly was chasing after the girl, the raven-haired who helped her so much in the past.

Benevolently, Rina tugged away at her shirt. And then things went from there, she was wrapped in her arms. Reliably and cherished by the raven-haired. The cuddle at first felt strange, tensing but shortly Rina felt more comfortable to relax in her arms. Nothing was going to happy. Her embrace was something she wasn’t expecting to ever experience. That feeling of pure joy filling her heart, her chest. It felt relaxing to be in the warmth of another. A cuddle…

It was Fun…

It was happiness…

It was love…

The feelings she never got before, clinging to her. She enjoyed the feelings. She clung to them dearly, even craving more. Wanted all of that joy. It felt rather nice having others here, especially when her parents came home less and less, leaving her alone due to their busy working time. Even if they texted, call, and even sent/wrote letters, Rina at least wanted them here to enjoy the time home _—_ being in the comfort. 

She felt truly safe… But this gloom is an unusual one. The two ended up watching a movie in Rina’s large room. One that left a strange effect on Rina. It had a felicitous couple, one that reminded her of the relationship she had with Yuu but it ended horribly once the movie was over. Leaving the couple in the movie apart from one another.

Tonight, Rina was feeling nothing but self-doubt. What if Yu had to leave her? Their connection would break and they wouldn’t be able to hang out anymore? She couldn’t bear the idea of losing connections with anyone. Not with any of her friends. No one.

“I’m sorry…” Rina spoke in the dark, her tone dipped to something only a whisper. But those words hung high in the air, “Rina-chan board says, “Sadness”.” The girl seemed to other her odd and low sound. 

“Huh? Rina, what’s wrong?” Yu asked with sheer concern written in her voice, “Did something happen?”

She was reasonably asking far too many inquiries. Submerging the girl in the questions of concern. 

“I annoyed you a lot, don’t I?”

Yu ostensibly frowns at that. Before smiling at her, “No, of course not. I don’t think you’re annoying, Rina.”

“But… I bother you so much… What if you find me annoying?”

“Don’t think that. You will never annoy me. I enjoy being with you.”

“You mean it?” The pink-haired slightly grew curious at this.

Yu only nodded in reply, “Yes. I think you’re special and unique. Very kind too! I could never even dream of ever leaving you!”

“I’m… special and unique…” She felt an odd tugged in her chest once more, “You think so?”

“Yes. All of it. Rina, you’re so caring, soft, unique. I love you.”

“Then that means you won’t ever break our connection? Or leave me?” 

Yu thought deeply about that question. Knowing it must’ve been from somewhere, “Are you afraid of something bad happening because of that movie we watched?” Yu ordinarily thought logically too… Taking it slow would’ve worked…

Rina only nodded, “Yeah. Rina-chan Board says, “Sad if you leave…” Her board shifted to a sad face, softly crying.

Yu shifted closer, slightly. Plastering a soft smile on her lips, meant to be reassuring for the small pink-haired idol, “I promise, Rina. I’ll never leave you. Or even think of breaking our bond. I love you.” Yu concluded, trying her best to reassure her the best she possibly could, “We’re soulmates, you know?”

Yu had a way with her words. Making Rina’s chest swelled with a joy of happiness.

“Thank you. Thank you for helping me so much. If you and Ai haven’t approached me, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if you both left me…” Her board stirred to a smile, “Rina-chan says, “I’m glad to have someone like you!” You make me feel better.”

The tip of her lips only widened further into a bright smile, as she leans in. Giving Rina a small peck on the lips. Rina froze in place, her cheeks softly staining with a soft red coloring.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Rina!” Yu hastily gave her apologies, “I should’ve asked if I should kiss your cheek first.”

“No, it’s fine,” Rina spoke, from behind her mask she blushed, “It’s my first kiss with one of the people I love. Rina-chan board says, “Hearts.” Soft heart eyes and strokes on her cheeks on her Rina-chan board, showing the other she was blushing.

Yu couldn’t help but softly giggle, “Rina. You’re so adorable.”

* * *

For the first time, he’d met her. Was due to Gaen Kyouya’s wishes. Magoroku wasn’t all that certain why he chose her, out of all people to work alongside him but he did. While Magoroku had full control of the school, he wasn’t the only boss here, no. Gaen's company also was funding their school as well. Sophia also was the one calling the shots.

Their relationship was odd. They were completely different from one another in many ways. But it was also distressingly dawdling.

He was very outspoken, she was not. Magoroku was very confident and extroverted. Sophia was also shown to be confident but was introverted. He easily expressed his thoughts and complaints, she kept things to herself faded behind a stoic mask. He loves the attention, believing he was the best. She could care less about fame or money. They both were vastly loyal, one of the things they were amazing at.

She was almost broken. Always looking ahead, rarely blinking or talking. Bright blue eyes glued on the walls or somewhere. Sometimes on him when he was talking about important issues.

Sophia was another story waiting to be read, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master. The mindset he kept moving forward on the table.

Her features commonly devoid of emotions. She was quiet, it was weird to him. He was the one who often talks, slowly she would start to open up further to him. Even if it was just a few words, her voice was quite enjoyable to listen to. Her actions drew him in without knowing.

She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. 

He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature.

He barely knew anything about this Russian girl besties the fact that she was his teammate and partner in crime. Possibly the only person that even came close to being friends with.

They were vastly more entertained by their Student council duties and gave everything else around them much thought. Multiple things went into being the Student council. A lot for the top ranking, President, and their vice. It wasn’t an easy job by all means, but he was used to the constant flow of work heading their way. 

From planning the events, managing the clubs, and doing his utmost to keep track of it all. And for the most part, he was doing vastly well with doing so. The organization was a huge core for any council. She happens to be a large help to this as well, she was vastly responsible. He had to keep order around the large school, one of the best known for Buddyfighting as a whole. While also working with their hidden master from the outside of the school as well.

Clashing personalities but they somehow accomplished to form a unique bond. They had immeasurable timing, she advised when he couldn’t. It remained fragmentary, from the derivation they were doubtful with one another. Warily glaring at one another, almost squeezed the mysterious inopportune air around their frames.

Arising uncomfortable but had every reason too. He wasn’t applied to having someone else, let alone a girl in his devoid office before. Someone also helped him with his work, something he fondly preferred doing. Opening up to someone he barely knew. Being the main controller of his new actions, a fresh mission. She was the ringleader. He did his utmost to make sure everything was operating well enough. He did everything to make sure it all went well.

Magoroku begetting a varied yet interesting vibe with her. He didn’t like the way she insulted him first but also he kinda fancied being around this kind of girl. At least, he has someone to work with. Someone to go too when he already had no one else. He supposed he had Kyouya and his peers but they weren’t as close as he truly thought Sophia was. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He spontaneously got used to it. 

Maybe it was his job to get to leisurely open up towards him? Was this his job? The meaning of working together?

He wasn’t fond of the idea of training new people either, he never liked teaching. Though, he knew that everyone knows he does all of the work and pridefully states that. Luckily, she seemed real (and a huge emphasis on the word) good at her job. Even without any training from him, she seemed shockingly good at it. And he wonders if she planned from the start. He was even surprised that someone like Sophia hasn’t gotten lost on the large school grounds, yet.

She seemed to be well regarded and fretted by her peers. They either admired her in smooth desire or awarded back in fear at her bitter glare. Usually, it manages to happen whenever one of the boys would casually try to ask her out. It was abnormal for her to walk in with humble pieces of paper in his office, love letters only to throw away in repugnance.

He never was fond of being alone. He wanted her near. They were always near in meetings and even greets because he wanted to be near. He often went to her, even if she was annoyed by him. He trusts her, almost like a mother and child in a sense. 

Self-centered and exploitative, yearning for that manageable tactility. Even if it was a single light stroke on the shoulders, he enjoys her coldness. And she was vastly cold, bitterly rough to him. Stoic and mysterious. She wasn’t a good physique to distribute it lightly but he worries about her.

He wore a mask to cover his eyes simultaneously with his Disaster uniform. That was for an abstruse acumen, he felt vindicated with the fabric on his features. As he concealed his sentiments with a knowledgeable smirk. The mask that obscures his anxieties and most abysmal despair. 

The other members weren’t even fond of him. Finding his constant complaining and egotistical rants annoying. Sophia had made it clear that she and everyone else thought his thoughts weren’t important. He usually sweats drops and gets confused. But he didn’t care about their opinions, the only one who suppurated was Sophia and her silent solicitudes regarding virtually everything.

Behind those restricted entrances, she embraces him. Or rather, he clings to her for affection and attachment. He always was attached to her character, longing for her friendship. 

It happened by delusion. Fortitudes surrounding him, as he was optimistic to see her. Aspired to communicate with her while she only stood, devoid, and cold stoic expression written on his features. he tumbled one of his Disaster uniform’s boots while dashing towards her and landed clumsily in her arms. She caught him and managed to hold him up, not wanted too but did it anyway. With a massive yelp, in alarm, he landed face verse into her up shoulder and face. 

It felt weird but also comforting. Her arms were able to hold his frame. He dipped still clinging to her frame. As he heard Kyouya in the background, admitting something the male couldn’t make out. The female spoke nothing but appeared annoyed.

Even due to the fear he felt dwelling inside. It sprang stolid, nearly uncalled for. He leisurely shifts closer. She didn’t seem to demur or even recoil. No mocks or taunts for being such a coward and crybaby he was. He allows her. He relishes it. 

They wouldn’t dare do these things in front of the other members. Sophia didn’t want them to know, it wasn’t their issue. Not including Kyouya-sama, she always told them.

It began to happen more, he entered her room in his free time and she would be there as well. They often sat in silence, on the bed. Magoroku would mostly do the discussion and she would presume to listen without staring at the wall. Perfect and relaxed. They would cuddle, even if it wasn’t important, somehow they found themselves slowly enwrapped in each other’s affection when it came to the nightly hours and everyone was bound to sleep sooner. She would home his ungloved fingers with her own. 

He went to her to complain. Cry. Whine like a baby everyone assumed he was. Exposed the weakness inside of him, only towards her. Only allowing her to see the side of him that he was prideful to expose to anyone else. It wasn’t as if she'd tell anyone because she wouldn’t. She didn’t care.

He was selfish for more, wanted the feelings to stay.

Today was much like that. Terumi and Davide had ticked him off again and he went straight towards her room to vent. The two got to him more than his pride wanted to admit.

It was one of the days, he went into her room to throw a huge fit and she’ll just stand there and only watch. She didn’t care about what he was saying as it wasn’t important to her. Or even with their mission. She knew how to relax him, fully well. She was trained to handle such but also Master often told her it’s best if to let the chairman blow off some emotions. Believing that was the best choice.

He was angry and annoyed, complaining as he paced around her room, fist curled. Muttering pointless complaints and insults, not were depicted at Sophia. One behind his back while the other was located underneath his chin. Pondering with a racing heart. He wanted to throw some more books but also understanding that Sophia would kill him for daring to rekt her space. And he would feel bad if he did that.

The topic was his relationship with her. They all mocked him for daring to admit he was close to her. It got to him. 

It’s been a few moments, that felt like hours. And he wasn’t acting normally to relax as usual. Pity filling her expression as she watched. But this was becoming much. 

“Shido.”

He paused, everything stopped as he heard her voice called his name. She often called his name quietly like this but he often continued anyway. This time was different. He turns his head to face the female to find her mixed yet oddly stoic expression, eyes peering at him. 

“I don’t care what they think.” Her tone was vaguely truthful.

He parted his lips, arms drooping down in defeat, “But…!”

“They aren’t important, Shido.”

“Sophia,” He said her name back, “What do you think is important?” 

He bites his lips, wanting to ask her more but holding back. What did she find important? Was he important to her? Was their whole relationship important to her? Or was it nothing… Did she not care that others insulted their whole relationship? The urge to ask the female if he was important to her only grew as they sat in awkward silence.

She only stares at him, big blue bright eyes peering at him from her spot. Her lips didn’t twitch. She didn’t move, only stood. She wasn’t going to answer. Did she not have an answer.

Parting his lips—

“Kyouya-sama’s orders are important.”

That response was expected but not the one he was looking for in the back of his mind.

“Th-That’s not what I meant…”

“What did you mean?”

“I…” He paused for a moment. Pondering. It wasn’t a good idea to admit this, was it? His mind was confessing, _‘I think you’re important to me, Sophia!’_ He huffed instead, as his cheeks grew in color. Trying to hide his feelings was the worst part, he wasn’t good at it either.

It’s been a week since that happened and even then, the rest of their team felt conflicted about their suddenly open relationship. Sophia saw the drawbacks first hand by the others.

Elf would tease them, blowing kisses and love references at them whenever they were nearby. The old man adores romance. Kyouya-sama seemed almost delighted with their coming out, secretly mentioning the things they do with Rouga wouldn't seem to care. Terumi thought it was disgusting for Sophia to be with him so she stood away. Retsu or better known as Gremlin didn’t care and acted the same. Davide would also taunt them as well.

Magoroku and Sophia started to slowly drift away from the other members, wanting some alone time. They didn’t want to deal with any of it today. But they ended up crossing paths in the halls anyway. Eyes locking with one another. That took them off their guard.

Sophia was swift, as he took his arm and he yelped. Pushing him inside of her little room and he fell with a large yelp, “Ah!?”

“Hey! What’s the big idea!” 

He groans, rubbing his bottom as the pain took over. Before opening one of his eyes to find her locking the door and glaring at him. He wasn’t sure what she was doing. Or what her thinking was but it’s been important enough to drag him into her room. She sways around to face him. Warily glaring at the male but he wasn’t sure why.

“I want to talk to you.”

“Huh?” He parted his lips in mere confusion, “About what?”

“Everyone knows we’re close,” She started, “But this is also causing great problems. I can’t go on second without Kyouya-sama mentioning us together.”

He raised a brow in question, “I thought everything that Kyouya-sama says is important to you?”

“It is.”

“Is there something bothering you?” He noted something odd in her eyes, it was a weird yet subtle emotion he couldn’t quite make out for himself. She also appeared annoyed. And he knew that she was most likely annoyed with this, too.

She shook her head, “There’s nothing.”

The end of his lips frowns, “I don’t buy that, Sophia!” He brushed himself off as he stood up, _“Something is bothering. I know it!”_ He speaks in a soothing low voice, almost comfortingly doing so as he simply walks towards her. 

She stood still, staring at him. She didn’t respond, not cunning comments. 

Magoroku carefully shifted closer, almost too close for comfort. He was awkward in his actions, almost uncertain if he should but still was displaying his subtle vibe of pride. Slowly raising his arms, drawing them in until they were gently wrapped around her. His body was awkwardly hunched to his chest. His actions left her almost stunned, her face was the glowing color. It was weird, having the male do this but also common. 

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Comforting you.”

“I don’t need your comfort, Shido.” She was becoming vastly annoyed with this.

“No, but I want to give some anyway, so relax and let me hold you.”

Still, she didn’t push or mock him for doing this. Allowing him to so freely. He was warm and oddly soft. Her cheeks slowly raised in their coloring, oddly she was flustered but was doing her utmost to not allow that bit to show.

“Besides, you comfort me a lot when I need it! I want to do the same for you, too!”

“Shido. I already told you—”

“It’s okay!” He started, “I-I’ll keep you warm!”

And he was warm. The student council president was awfully warm. It didn’t help that she felt her face grew hotter. She felt almost embarrassed and flustered by this, rosy cheeks in the darkroom. She was doing her best to suppress that. She was hoping he wouldn’t be noticed that he was blushing in the dark either. Only a few moments passed as the girl started to relax, her body slightly intensive, and gave up slightly to the comfort. 

She didn’t say anything after that instead she listened, his frame was perfect for these sorts of things she assumed. Lifting on her hands and placing it near the side. Tilting her head slightly to the side, so she can look up at the male who was holding her. They stood there, embracing the odd comfort. Magoroku was the first to shift this time, slightly moving away.

“Hey… this is all well and good but maybe it’s better if we did this laying down…” He admitted, “My legs are becoming sore.”

“Da,” She had to agree. 

But her master was calling her. She would end up picking Kyouya over Magoroku. 

“He’s calling.”

“Huh?” 

He frowns when she had to leave. Being left inside the room again, it felt strange almost angst. 

It appears that he wasn’t needed. Of course, she would be the first to leave even when he didn’t want her to go. But he knew she had an important duty. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same. He couldn’t bear the thought of swindling. He hides his nervousness by the egotistical nature while she doesn't seem to hide anything.

All of this week, he began to ponder. In class, in his office, and even at his home about the Russian girl haunting his mind like some sort of plague. But maybe he was far too close to her? He was hesitant about this, certainly so. His father was usually out working as the main commissioner for the Buddy Police, often leaving him alone in his house and he didn’t have a mother in his life either so there was that. 

Every day was the same never-ending emotions, dwelling inside of him. Single-day with her stoic statements and meaningless glimpses. These sensations evolving further, more raucous.

What were her thoughts? Why was she thinking about recent events?

He should’ve known by now but he absolutely comprehended nothing about her personal life. Her parents or even if she had any. Her documents were kept far away from his hands, even with working alongside her and in the student body. 

He was in the hideout once more, dressed in his typical outfit for Disaster. Tonight was perfect, knowing she was going to stay. Frankly, he didn’t even need to stay here in their little lair but did so anyway. Not only because he wasn’t motivated to go home and plus, but Sophia was also here in her room. It was the weekend and he desired to hang out with her all day. Student council work was already finished.

He knocked on her door, quietly calling her name, “Sophia?”

As on his cue, the door slides open, revealing the female on the other side. She stepped aside without any words and he nodded, understand that this was common for them. He thanked her and entered her small room. She closed and locked the door behind her. Going back to the thing she was previous doing before he got here, reading. 

He became awfully curious to see her opening the book and scanning the pages. In fact, most of her desk was filled with books that he didn’t remember seeing there before, “Why do you have so many books, Sophia?”

“Kyouya-sama requested these books for me to read.”

“Oh?” He seems surprised to hear, “Do you like to read?”

She only shrugged silently. Not responding to him after that.

“Well! I, for one, enjoy reading a good book or two!” He admitted, “Though, I can’t really do it often since I’m always working.” 

He glances at the book, softly picking on up only find it was a murder romance novel at the time. The cover was that a female, holding a male. He sweatdrops at the topic. _‘Why would Kyouya-sama request this...!?’_ He wasn’t too fond of murdering books, especially ones containing horror. His body couldn’t handle that.

“You seem interested.” She pointed out the smallest detail, almost maliciously, “

“As if!” He pouted, and throw the book back on the location where he found it, disgusted, “I’ll have you know, I don’t enjoy murder romance novels!” 

“Not if it has Captain Answer.”

“Wait!” He paused, “It has Captain Answer?”

She shook her head. Her eyes and slight smirk displaying her enjoyment with teasing the male.

“Sophia!” He complained, “Stop teasing me like that! You know I don’t enjoy it!”

She didn’t respond to him. A few moments passed.

“Anyway…”

“You came here to cuddle and talk for the night.” She spoke as if she knew why he was here.

“How can you know that?”

“That is what you always do.” She closed the book and stood up.

He parted his lips in confusion, “Huh?” He watched her movements and became worried, “You don’t have to stop reading…”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_ BOUNS: _ **

The girl haunted his thoughtfulness, every single day and night. She remained encircled by great inscrutability, he always desired to unearth.

His subconscious was contending, his body already sore with a deep disorder. Focusing became merely impossible. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. 

They had to be. 

Until she pointed her index finger at the papers she had. Stoically warning him with the small taps filling his ears. Almost silently. She wasn’t the one known as the leader, but she was the one who was partly in control, working alongside Kyouya to make sure their plans were working. She was fully capable of taking the lead and getting him back on track for missions. Even if she were to talk her words were always blunt and towards the point but she wasn’t the one for talking much.

* * *

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_ **!”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

* * *

* * *

> I wrote a lot of unfinished WIPs before my summer break was over, so here's the collection~!

### Work Text:

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_ **!”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

* * *

Allowing for her beloved grandfather to tell the group of their new player here in the East block who came from the South Block. Leaving no protest in her tracks. Though, she identified numerous ranking youths in the B-Daman. All of the instructions of the authority. They see her as the main idol for the game, praising her. Being around most of the blocks all of her life, as they placed it. 

As far as this idol girl was cognizant, they were devotees restrained by profession. Instituted mutually by this sport, also prized as B-Daman. She wasn't high-grade when it came to the game herself but he was, Novu Moru. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots.

Even her B-Daman was based individually on his advice — his rhythmic resonance swelling the chambers, conveying his words with a well-manner glint as he stood high in front of the committee reception — clever and ingenious information that would make her gawk amazingly at the male. Opportunely for him, she had such generously playing and watching B-Daman and the fellow B-Shots. All thanks to her beloved father. He has the equivalent passion for B-Daman as she did, if not more so.

The area was typically dimly lit, only notable lights were coming from the reflections screens on the screens of the computers. She was used to the lights being like that. 

She would goggle at the sliver-haired in absolute amazement. Bouncing up and reflecting a smile on her lips, being imprinted on her lips for all to witness dawning her typical attire for the events. A leathery light blue suit along with her light yellow bunny ears.

"And he happens to be my grandfather's favorite, you know!" Understanding that he was her Grandfather's favorite. Of course, he was. And she has faith in his choices. The young redhead ostensibly got jealous that she had spoken that but didn't seem to mind much if not at all. Only him ridiculously enough.

"Oh, now Miss Rory please stop." 

His tone sounded almost jokingly teasing but vastly awkward and shy as well. A cute mixture. Awkwardly waving his hands up in the air, trying to miss those claims.

She rightfully aches to rejoin to such, advanced the tease, "Oh but it's true, you know." However, She pressed herself back from teasing him further. Believing it was simply best to remain low with the teasing, allowing the boys to do as they pleased. His red coded partner was currently doing that for her. And do the rest of the East Block main casting. She didn’t seem to mind merely watching from afar.

The boy genius undoubtedly became flustered, efficiently by minor concepts of admiration and worship. As simple red strokes emerged on his features, unadulterated radiation hastening towards his jowls, concealing his emotions in pure stinging of the burning and staining of the cheeks.

That was their relationship here reminded to be. Displaying her pleasure in his abilities. She was simply getting ready.

"Oh Miss Rory! Please, hold on for a moment." Softly screeching along the seams, stocking what appears to be a soft yellow fabric inside his hands. His voice rang through her ears, slightly flinching. 

Pausing her steps and turning to glance at the male making his way towards him, “Novu Noru? Do you need anything?”

“No. Not quite,” Shaking his head politely, “You just dropped something so I thought to return it to you.”

“Ah, my ribbon!” She gently took hold of the item closely towards her frame. Eyes notably flicking with delight, beaming a brightly luminous smile on her features, "Thank you so much for returning it, Novu Moru."

They started out as friends, close and kind towards each other. The brunette believes he was vastly polite and sweet, taking his composer with the highest of thrilled. 

“So, how is it?” She inaugurated, “Are you enjoying yourself at the WBNA’s Resort facility?”

“Yes,” He agreed, returning the soft smile, “It’s very nice.”

She always stood high, always asking if he was enjoying himself and making sure he was well content. Out of respect and love, he’d assumed.

She thought he was to be trusted, a dear lover that she could hold close but he slowly saw his true nature. Unsteady fractions of this were. The cracks of his malicious coding pouring from his features. He didn't do anything to directly hurt her but mentally, she took the blow as much as her fellow teammates did.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept it up. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all to go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a match, he's got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

 _Novu Moru._ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? It couldn't explain much. 

He wasn’t so certain as of now. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents. Alternatively, he kept burning it with manipulation. The derives gratification from love. Not after he’d intentionally hurt her and every single B-Shot in the Blocks for his own game. The sheets hardly smoking the exterior of him, unostentatiously allowing the flames to radiate discrediting resolution. 

Waking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? 

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't." 

"I heard from Sumi that you saved her." She incited softly, almost carefully carrying her words around him, "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Yes. I did in fact save her. I felt as if that was the right thing to do. I could not have let her simply be hurt there…" he paused, almost looking hurt for a moment, "I cannot let anyone else get hurt because of my actions."

"It's not your fault that Rudy went insane and try to hurt everyone. Though, do you feel regret for your actions? Do you like her?"

"Honestly. I'm not sure how I feel... " He paused, glancing up in confusion, "Yes. As a friend that is. Nothing else, if that's what you're referring to. I'm afraid that I believe I know your little girly tricks, Miss Rory."

"Are you sure about that, Novu?" 

"Of course!" He started, "I assume Sumi and Simon are together anyway. So 

She couldn't help but smile softly, "You aren't that heartless on the inside."

Strife was considerably uncommon, even for them. Satisfied with her annoyance tone and his parsimonious needs to do everything his route. Even so, confronting her was always an objectionable idea in the back of his mind. She was a mere muse, ruthless enough to slaughter the entire Buddy Police if she truly wanted too but didn’t. Not without Kyouya’s regulations. Still, he wasn’t frightened of her. Not in the slightest. 

Though they frequently clashed over petite things that didn’t matter somehow Magoroku always saw a difficulty. Voicing his words without a second thought, he was always outspoken, fooled of himself, really but he naturally didn’t see it that way, not at all. They got into a debate. Because of his unwise and self-centered nature, simply ticking her off with his senseless statements. Decidedly, he knew how to get on his nerves. 

“So that’s how it is…”

Her back against him, stoically snapping her heels on the platform. Diminutive taps saturating his ears. Leisurely and inevitably slipping further away from him… so far away...

"S-Sophia!" Shouting, as blatant as he could, "Wh-Where are you going!?"

"Home,” Vaguely responding. As her bright blue eyes shifted to glance at him for a mere moment.

"You can't leave just yet!" He dictated, “We’re not finished here!”

“We’re finished.”

“Come on!”

[Persephone & Hades/God AU Slow-Burn] Magoroku is the God of the underworld. The emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He felt lonely and devoid of friends until he rested his navy eyes on her on Kyouya's request.

* * *

**_Shido Magoroku._**

God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He never met her mother for some inexplicit intellect. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title. 

Only conceiving highly of who he was. Looking down at the poor souls with ease. Egotistical, prideful, and an adequately born leader since birth. But like most things, he had a deeper and thick side to him. And was selfish and greedy. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Oblivion embracing death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Habitual concepts. The four components that made the impassioned notes buzzing inside his mind additionally. Stamped inside his subconscious that would never part from him. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just impotent pawns. The chest pieces to his erroneous diversion, squeamish satisfaction. The delivered penetration remained appalling, an objectionable mouthful that could only be designated as atrocious. But he was evidently employed to the pressure of the aversions he ought to endure here.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

And **_Bone Ruler Gallows_ **… A juvenile monster who was no younger than he was in the monsters’ years. In his petty form, the little monster had large copper-colored claws for hands. While the nails emerged to sharpen and steered, the claws in his mini-form were rounded and “child-proof” as to not dare hurt his teenage human or anyone else. A reliable tactical measure the young tan-haired assumed. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, casually dripping off his small frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

His authentic companion he was given from birth, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

His partner, literally his only “backer” in the hell whole. Even if he could call him that, their involvement was… convoluted for the most part. Filled with many layers of pure mockery and taunts of love. Their odd bond was filled with that. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Today, it was that day. It was considered significant. 

He was officially moving up in the upper world above his home to greet the high god. He arose from his extensive slumber to finally get ready. Dawning more casually yet fancy clothes to meet the god. 

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. He wanted, more so than before. Casually doing so. Hoping. Dreaming. Simply wishing to see this female. He hears the familiar laughter filling up his room.

“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Just in time!” He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her right away!”

“Gesha!”

As he was seemingly told, the monster made the tan-haired follow him towards the unknown location. Unlocking the door revealing the darkroom inside. 

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes illuminating with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance assault if she really has too. 

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. Dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the metal shoulders pads that were loosely hanging from his frame below. Down to the tiles that were glued to the floor. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Hoisting his heads slowly to face the two within the room, revealing his similar navy eyes from under his short tan bangs before merely dazzling them a simple and meaningful smile. At Sophia.

“Oh!? Uh…” Provoking Magoroku to raise his hand and shift back in alarm, but he still wasn’t afraid of her. Not in the slightest. 

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, History’s greatest God, and to The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. Her glaring seemingly shifted to sudden alarm. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift restlessly, “I’d analyze you from afar… _Is that a problem,_ Sophia?”

“I don’t care,” A strict bitter nature, being hostile towards him, “let me out of here!”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

“Gesha-sha! Though, who would want to marry you in the first place, geh? Magoroku?”

“Gallows, shut up!” He gritted his teenth at Gallow’s seemingly agreeing with her cursing himself for overlooking that plan.

“You should just let her go already, I doubt she’ll actually fall in love with you, geh.”

“If I were to do that… they will be trouble back on Earth!” 

“Gesha!” He merely snickers mockingly, “It’s your fault, geh.”

“Like you didn’t help me with this plan, too, Gallows?”

Gallows merely decreased his non-existed brows in pure humanity at his Majesty in crime, “Gesha! Fair point, geh.”

“Of course! My points are always fair, Gallows!”

“Guess so, geh.” If only Gallows was fully capable of nodding, “Have fun dealing with someone who won’t fall for you, geh, Magoroku!”

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "Doesn’t that statement assume that I'm incapable of getting someone to fall for me!?”

"Maybe.”

 _She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

 _“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

 _This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

 _“...Why you…!”_

 _He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

He was finished dealing with the weirdly shaped boned monster, turning his head to face the female, “Anyway, I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” He leans his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her! And _don’t_ let her escape!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. 

Gallows didn’t seem like he wanted to do such things but did this nevertheless, 

Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor, leaving them both inside the room. It didn’t take long for him to come back.

* * *

* * *

The night before. Still dwelling inside his mind. His imagination running wildly so but also sheepishly. 

He got ready, even before Sophia did. Dawning a simple blue waistcoat with a white button-up collar. Simplistic yet sumptuous all at the same time. Combing his hair with the gentle of touches, always taking good pride in his appearance. 

The president kept adjusting his tie, feeling vexed with the position it was in. Approximately struggling while doing so, insignificantly wailing in ferocity beneath his breath before nipping his bottom lips.

“What are you doing?”

He merely flinched back and jumped at the sudden voice ringing inside his ears. Turning his head to glance at the voice, “Oh! Sophia!”

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

 _She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

 _“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

 _This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

 _“...Why you…!”_

 _He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da."

* * *

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster…

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  
The mere taciturnity was vicious, intense but he didn’t seem to mind this much. The chamber was dim. Almost unseeable within the blackness but he didn’t seem to mind this much. His thought was surely racing with countless concepts on what he should do now that he assuredly has _her_. A stoically cynical female, dangerous and austere. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, embracing the slim girl dwelling in his clutch. A petite smirk illustrating on his lips as his eyes were narrowed slightly, maliciously gazing at her with his navy eyes.

* * *

* * *

He sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, discharging his windpipe. Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. On the outside, he kept his decompressed and tame demeanor, on the interior, he transpired pessimistic and ailing. Unpaired, he never manifested that measure before. Was the room growing hot or was that just him? 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable of observing and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Gaen Kyouya had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated.

* * *

* * *

_‘Hm, so this is the popular Hanazono Eden, Vile Ranma was discussing before.’_

He stood straight on top of the railings, pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy--one he was all too familiar with.

* * *

* * *

The dusk breathed frigid and bitter. His world was such that. Independently and sharp. It was unusual but nice.

Everything enacted that responded like a complete blur, virtually as if it was forfeiting from his consciousness, he was so sure. Being quite cynical. Why where are these people tracking him? Why was he here? He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

He remained tranquil yet vastly fearful, particularly consequently but likewise fascinated in apprehending these foreign extraterrestrials. He restrained concentrating on their weird strangely feathery ears. Their ears were comparable shades to their normal assumingly silky locks. They resembled delicate and fleecy. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

"Well, then…" He commenced. His common phrase. Modest and well-mannered, "Shall we begin?"

"Da." 

* * *

* * *

[Unfinished/WIP] Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

 **Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

 **_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

 _'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" 

He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it. But was she able to study him even out there?

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. So why would she ask if he took his pills? Why would she be asking that? Did she even care? 

Actually, he hated taking medication for his problems. He wasn't used to them but his father thought he was seemingly perfect and didn't see that his son had mental problems. Magoroku was merely brainwashed and he was still believing he didn't have any despite the stress his mental issues cause him on a daily basis. However, the method did help with his pains and often headaches he got while working.

In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his arms, almost dramatically at her, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly confused yet shocked, hysteria filling her core by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse. It was shocking to hear him say simple yet crazy words. Not after the first time, she teleported into his room but this wasn't the first by all means.

Alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

"Do you really think I want to hang out with someone like you more than I already need too?"

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "That statement is implying that I'm undesirable to hang with!"

"That's exactly what it's implying."

"Got him there, gesha~!"

His eyes ghosted for a mere moment, simply not enjoying her words, "You should be grateful that I went through all of this trouble to ask you to hang out with me!"

"No, not really."

Gallows merely sweatdrop but thought of the idea of Sophia roasting Magoroku was entertaining to him at least.

"Magoroku! It seems like Big Sis Sophia is disparaging you, geh."

He turned his head to finally face his buddy, "Shut up, Gallows!" 

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“Impossible.”

"How can you be sure of that!?"

"You can barely help yourself, Shido."

He paused from this. He parted his lips but nothing came, seemingly stuck with his words, unsure. Hesitant. 

As the room fell to an awkward silence, one that went unexpected. Even Gallows was oddly enough silent after she spoke this, knowing it's the truth. 

He couldn't save her, Magoroku was assigned with battling but at the end of the day, he was just as weak. Physical that is. She was powerful, he watched the power being drained from her as she was finally walking up the Omni Lord from its slumber. And that moment came rushing back to him like some sort of wave. He asked her if she was okay, growing worried as she was seemingly screaming out in rage and possibly in pain. But she didn't take too kindly to that, shouting at him to not talk to her. He just cowards away and lowered his back in pure dread. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. 

Almost shocked, she was bitter but this bitter? No, he wouldn't allow this. No allowing her to finalized this, "That's what you'd think!"

She seemed annoyed, "Excuse me?"

 _"I know that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own!" That is what he wanted to admit but simply couldn't._ He stood there being completely stunned by her words. 

"Y-you're wrong with that statement, S-Sophia!"

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smudged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

Dramatically throwing his hands up, “N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” he felt the sudden heat making their way along his cheeks, suddenly so and he disliked that. He was certain they were tainted red by this. He shook those words for it and turned to glance back at Sophia, “Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

* * *

* * *

"Wa-Warum ich ...?"

Das ... die ganze Hölle, die er ging und ständig aushielt, war nicht seine Schuld. Das war es nie. Immer jemand anderes. Sophia. Galgen. Die Hundert-Dämonen-Karte - und sogar die armen Seelen, die sie zu seinem eigenen Vorteil benutzten - jeder einzelne von ihnen, aber niemals seine Schuld.

Er spürte den überwältigenden Abgrund der Verzweiflung, angeheizt von verschiedenen Störungen, die er nicht genau bestimmen konnte. Durchnässte und brennende Tränen liefen über seine Eigenschaften. Er brach erneut in kleinen Tränen zusammen. Er war an das dramatische Weinen gewöhnt, aber das war es nicht.

"Warum passiert mir das immer wieder?"

Das war nicht klimatisch, es regte sich schrecklich. Bevor er es wusste, spürte er eine andere Präsenz. Es war kein Galgen, er befürchtete, dass er durch sein beleidigendes "Geshas" aus seiner Karte herauskam, aber es schmeckte distanziert und dunkel. Eine blasse Hand rieb die Tränen aus Mitleid, aber die schnelle Hand gehörte ihm nicht.

Er wurde von diesem bloßen Zucken zurückgenommen, schob aber die Hand nicht weg. Mit verschwommener Wahrnehmung kam eine stoische Dame in seine Sicht ... das Vize, Sophia?

"S-Sophia ...!?" Er wimmerte laut, "Wh-was machst du hier?"

Sein Bewusstsein begann zu ahnen, warum sie hier war, geschweige denn sein Unglück mit stoischen Blicken abzutrocknen. Aber er spürte, wie seine Tränen geräuschlos aus seinen Augenwinkeln gespült wurden. Er konnte nicht anders als zu wimmern und zu schniefen. Unbeabsichtigt balancierte er sich und sackte gegen ihre Brust. Er klammerte sich an die Falten ihrer Jacke, als er sanft seinen Kopf platzierte.

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, wurde aber fast von ihr erwartet. Daran dachte er ganz gut.

"Hör auf zu weinen."

Er konnte nicht anders als sie nur anzustarren.

* * *

* * *

_Erlaubt ihrem geliebten Großvater, der Gruppe von ihrem neuen Spieler hier im Ostblock zu erzählen, der aus dem Südblock kam. Sie identifizierte jedoch zahlreiche ranghohe Jugendliche im B-Daman. Alle Anweisungen der Behörde. Sie sehen sie als das Hauptidol für das Spiel und loben sie. Ihr ganzes Leben lang in den meisten Blöcken zu sein, wie sie es platziert haben._

 _Soweit dieses Idol-Mädchen wusste, waren sie Anhänger, die von Beruf zurückgehalten wurden. Von diesem Sport gegenseitig gegründet, auch als B-Daman ausgezeichnet. Sie war nicht hochgradig, wenn es um das Spiel selbst ging, aber er war es, Novu Moru. Gekleidet in mehrere gekleidete Hemden, so ein dunkelblauer Mantel, der ihr fast dick erscheint, zusammen mit einer weißen Weste, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Hauptkragen. Er blieb lächerlich überzeugend und geschickt inmitten seiner B-Shots._

 _Sogar ihr B-Daman beruhte individuell auf seinem Rat_ — _seine rhythmische Resonanz schwoll die Kammern an und übermittelte seine Worte mit einem gutmütigen Schimmer, als er hoch vor dem Empfang des Komitees stand_ — _clevere und geniale Informationen, die sie erstaunlich bestaunen würden der männliche. Zum Glück für ihn hatte sie so großzügig B-Daman und die anderen B-Shots gespielt und beobachtet. Alles dank ihrem geliebten Vater. Er hat die gleiche Leidenschaft für B-Daman wie sie, wenn nicht mehr._

 _Sie würde Schutzbrille Bei der splitter-behaart Junge in absolutem Erstaunen. Schief eine grinsen auf sie_ Gesichtszüge. Anhaben Sie charakteristisch Kleidung _für die Veranstaltung. Ein ledriger hellblauer Anzug mit gelben Hasenohren._

 _“Und er das passiert sein Großvaters Favorit, weißt du?” nachsichtig das er war Großvaters Favorit. Gewiss, es war. Und sie hat Zuversicht im seines Wahl._

 _“Oh, jetzt Miss Rory. verraten anhalten.” Seine Ton Geräusch nahezu._

 _Novu Moru das splitter-behaart konzentriert seine Augen auf der. Das Licht im Raum war kalt und herb. Dass wenn jemand war heir neben ihm. Natürlich hat er einen dummen Diener, es war ihm egal Aber Derek war nicht die richtige Person für die Liebe._

 _Er hörte es, die leisen Klicks auf der plattform. er wurde munter beim ton von Absätzen, die auf den Boden klicken. Als er es wusste, drehte er sich um._

* * *

* * *

Erlaubt ihrem geliebten Großvater, der Gruppe von ihrem neuen Spieler hier im Ostblock zu erzählen, der aus dem Südblock kam. Sie hinterließ keinen Protest. Sie identifizierte jedoch zahlreiche ranghohe Jugendliche im B-Daman. Alle Anweisungen der Behörde. Sie sehen sie als das Hauptidol für das Spiel und loben sie. Ihr ganzes Leben lang in den meisten Blöcken zu sein, wie sie es platziert haben.

Soweit dieses Idol-Mädchen wusste, waren sie Anhänger, die von Beruf zurückgehalten wurden. Von diesem Sport gegenseitig gegründet, auch als B-Daman ausgezeichnet. Sie war nicht hochgradig, wenn es um das Spiel selbst ging, aber er war es, Novu Moru. Gekleidet in mehrere gekleidete Hemden, so ein dunkelblauer Mantel, der ihr fast dick erscheint, zusammen mit einer weißen Weste, gefolgt von einem schwarzen Hauptkragen. Er blieb lächerlich überzeugend und geschickt inmitten seiner B-Shots.

Sogar ihr B-Daman beruhte individuell auf seinem Rat - seine rhythmische Resonanz schwoll die Kammern an und übermittelte seine Worte mit einem gutmütigen Schimmer, als er hoch vor dem Empfang des Komitees stand - clevere und geniale Informationen, die sie erstaunlich bestaunen würden der männliche. Zum Glück für ihn hatte sie so großzügig B-Daman und die anderen B-Shots gespielt und beobachtet. Alles dank ihrem geliebten Vater. Er hat die gleiche Leidenschaft für B-Daman wie sie, wenn nicht mehr.

Der Bereich war normalerweise schwach beleuchtet, nur bemerkenswerte Lichter kamen von den Reflexionsbildschirmen auf den Bildschirmen der Computer. Sie war es gewohnt, dass die Lichter so waren.

Sie würde die Splitterhaare mit absolutem Erstaunen anstarren. Sie prallte auf und reflektierte ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie wurde auf ihre Lippen gedruckt, damit alle miterleben konnten, wie ihre typische Kleidung für die Ereignisse aufging. Ein ledriger hellblauer Anzug mit ihren hellgelben Hasenohren.

"Und er ist zufällig der Favorit meines Großvaters, weißt du!" Zu verstehen, dass er der Favorit ihres Großvaters war. Natürlich war er es. Und sie glaubt an seine Entscheidungen. Die junge Rothaarige wurde angeblich eifersüchtig, dass sie das gesprochen hatte, aber es schien ihr nicht viel auszumachen, wenn nicht überhaupt. Nur er lächerlich genug.

"Oh, jetzt Miss Rory, bitte hör auf."

Sein Ton klang fast scherzhaft neckend, aber auch sehr umständlich und schüchtern. Eine süße Mischung. Unbeholfen wedelte er mit den Händen in der Luft und versuchte, diese Behauptungen zu verfehlen.

Sie hat zu Recht Schmerzen, sich wieder solchen anzuschließen, und brachte den Scherz vor: "Oh, aber es ist wahr, weißt du." Sie drückte sich jedoch zurück, um ihn weiter zu ärgern. Zu glauben, dass es einfach am besten ist, mit dem Necken niedrig zu bleiben, damit die Jungen tun können, was sie wollen. Sein rot codierter Partner tat das gerade für sie. Und mach den Rest des East Block-Hauptcastings. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, nur aus der Ferne zuzusehen.

Das junge Genie wurde zweifellos durch kleinere Konzepte von Bewunderung und Anbetung nervös. Als einfache rote Striche auf seinen Gesichtszügen auftauchten, eilte unverfälschte Strahlung auf seine Wangen zu und verbarg seine Gefühle in reinem Stechen des Brennens und Fleckens der Wangen.

Daran wurde ihre Beziehung hier erinnert. Sie zeigte ihre Freude an seinen Fähigkeiten. Sie machte sich einfach fertig.

"Oh Miss Rory! Bitte, warten Sie einen Moment." Leise kreischend an den Nähten entlang, in seinen Händen einen scheinbar weichen gelben Stoff. Seine Stimme klang leicht zuckend durch ihre Ohren.

Sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, der auf ihn zukam. „Novu Noru? Brauchst du irgendetwas?"

"Nein. Nicht ganz ", schüttelte er höflich den Kopf.„ Sie haben gerade etwas fallen lassen, also dachte ich, ich würde es Ihnen zurückgeben. "

"Ah, mein Band!" Sie packte den Gegenstand sanft dicht an ihrem Körper. Die Augen flackerten vor Freude und strahlten ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtszügen aus. "Vielen Dank, dass Sie es zurückgegeben haben, Novu Moru."

Sie begannen als Freunde, nah und freundlich zueinander. Die Brünette glaubt, er sei äußerst höflich und süß gewesen und habe seinen Komponisten mit größter Begeisterung aufgenommen.

"Also wie ist es?" Sie eröffnete: "Amüsieren Sie sich im Resort des WBNA?"

"Ja", stimmte er zu und erwiderte das sanfte Lächeln. "Es ist sehr schön."

Sie stand immer hoch, fragte immer, ob er sich amüsierte und stellte sicher, dass er zufrieden war. Aus Respekt und Liebe hatte er angenommen.

Sie dachte, man sollte ihm vertrauen, einem lieben Liebhaber, den sie festhalten konnte, aber er sah langsam seine wahre Natur. Instationäre Bruchteile davon waren. Die Risse seiner böswilligen Kodierung strömen aus seinen Gesichtszügen. Er tat nichts, um sie direkt zu verletzen, aber geistig nahm sie den Schlag genauso wie ihre Teamkollegen.

Die Uhr tickte absichtlich. Seine Abendschuhe küssten lediglich den Boden, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Die stockenden Zecken drückten seine Ohren, als er ging. Es wurde hinsichtlich der Zeit gestrippt, glaubte man, dass er endlich mehr Leute treffen wird, um mit seinen Plänen zu stimulieren.

Novu Moru. Ein junger Teenager. Ein facettenreiches und rationales Unterbewusstsein, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Jugendlichen seines Alters. Regelmäßig bekannt als das Jungengenie.

Der Mann war ein eher ruhiger und angesammelter Teenager, der trotz seiner Rangliste höflich zu denen war. Oft wurde es leicht nervös und verlegen, wenn andere ihm ein Kompliment machen oder wenn

Sie entlang seiner Glaubensstränge spielen. Sein Beruf. Die Leute sahen ihn nicht mehr als das freundliche und höfliche reiche Kind, das bereitwillig den Bedürftigen hilft. Dies war jedoch nichts anderes als eine betrügerische Person. Sein Trankopfer würde sich preisgeben und sein wahres Gesicht aus seiner wahren Natur herausnässen, um die ungehörten Risse der Konkupiszenz zu atmen. Diejenigen, die in Purpur getaucht waren und sich bitter anfühlten.

Dafür war er gut gerüstet. Er gab alles für diese mysteriöse Kraft auf und strömte durch seine Adern. Sein Unterbewusstsein war voll von kryptischen und unerwünschten Gedanken, aber er machte weiter so. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, seine Freunde ... Wer brauchte sie? Spionage war schließlich seine Absicht, sie nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil, für seine Ziele zu nutzen. Er hatte kein Mitleid, er besuchte sie alle, um zu gehen. Wenden Sie ein strenges Temperament an und blicken Sie sie mit einem ungnädigen, unbeweglichen Blick finster an. Daran wird sich nichts ändern. Er war nichts anderes als ein scharfer Manipulator mit einem narzisstischen Übergewichtssyndrom, das von niemand anderem übertroffen wurde.

Obwohl er seit dem festen Tag, an dem er von Riki in einem Match geschlagen wurde, eine Herzensvariante hat. Er war nicht herzlos, weit davon entfernt. In Wahrheit rettete er den jungen Schwarzhaarigen vor dem Sterben und dem Zerknittern durch die andauernden Felsen und fallenden großen Gebäudeteile.

Novu Moru. Das Wunderkind. Hockte dort und überlegte tief. Am Ende des Flusses grob absenken und die tiefe Schärfe der Flamme auslösen. Unterdrückende, aber niedergeschlagene Funken, die die bloßen Blätter ohne angemessene Rücksicht verbrühen. Er brauchte diese Blätter nicht mehr, er verstand schon genug. Novu Moru verlor seinen Status.

Eine dringende Beziehung aufzubauen war nie in seinen Gedanken, nie seine Nerven zu stecken. Aber Freunde? Sicher, es machte ihm nichts aus, sie zu besitzen, aber noch etwas? Es konnte nicht viel erklären.

Er war sich bis jetzt nicht so sicher. Der Plan trübte immer noch sein Urteilsvermögen und seine Vision. Die Beziehungen waren ständig kompliziert, vielfältig und enthielten häufig viele Bestandteile. Alternativ verbrannte er es weiter mit Manipulationen. Die Befriedigung ergibt sich aus der Liebe. Nicht nachdem er sie und jeden einzelnen B-Shot in den Blöcken absichtlich für sein eigenes Spiel verletzt hatte. Die Laken rauchten kaum das Äußere von ihm und ließen die Flammen unauffällig eine diskreditierende Auflösung ausstrahlen.

Aus der Schlacht erwachen. Was nun? Wohin ging seine Geschichte jetzt?

Ihre Absätze stoppten ihre Klicks auf der Plattform und spürten die Anwesenheit eines anderen in der Nähe. Oder eher einer, der geht. Von der Ecke aus hatte sie gesehen, wie er aus der Gegend geflohen war. Lautlos.

"Novu Moru?"

"Huh?" Ein verwirrtes Geräusch entweicht seinen Lippen bei ihrer vertrauten hohen Stimme. Eine vertrauliche Stimme überraschte ihn. "Oh, Miss Rory." Zuerst schien er überrascht zu sein und zeigte für einen Moment seine großen Augen, fand aber seinen Komponisten leicht wieder: "Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier machen?"

"Ich habe dich hier bemerkt und sah ziemlich traurig aus, also wollte ich nur rüberkommen und nachsehen."

"Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich dir Sorgen gemacht habe, aber mir geht es ganz gut. Ich habe es dir versichert."

"Dein Gesichtsausdruck enthüllt eine andere Geschichte." Sie würde nicht mit seinen Spielen spielen. "Es besteht kein Grund mehr zu lügen, Novu."

"R-rechts." Stotternd, ehrlich gesagt unsicher und unsicher, "sollte ich nicht."

"Ich habe von Sumi gehört, dass du sie gerettet hast." Sie stachelte leise auf und trug ihre Worte fast vorsichtig um sich herum. "Das war sehr nett von dir. Danke."

"Ja. Ich habe sie tatsächlich gerettet. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das das Richtige war. Ich hätte sie dort nicht einfach verletzen lassen können ..." Er hielt inne und sah für einen Moment fast verletzt aus. "Ich kann niemanden zulassen werde wegen meiner Handlungen verletzt. "

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Rudy verrückt geworden ist und versucht hat, alle zu verletzen. Aber bereust du deine Handlungen? Magst du sie?"

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich mich fühle ... "Er hielt inne und blickte verwirrt auf.„ Ja. Als Freund. Nichts anderes, wenn Sie sich darauf beziehen. Ich fürchte, ich Ich glaube, ich kenne Ihre kleinen Mädchentricks, Miss Rory. "

"Bist du dir da sicher, Novu?"

"Natürlich!" Er fing an: "Ich nehme an, Sumi und Simon sind sowieso zusammen. Also

Sie konnte nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln. "Du bist innerlich nicht so herzlos."

* * *

* * *

Die Dinge sind immer so, wie sie erscheinen, nicht so schwarz und weiß, wie manche glauben... Hier war ihre Beziehung. Komplex

Hell Gate Walter. Eine Aufprallkarte für sein frisches Deck. Die Absicht inmitten von Impact Cards war, dass sie für die gegebenen Nutzer bestimmter Decks besonders waren. Jeder bekannte Buddyfighter hatte mindestens einen von ihnen, der in ihren Kartenstapeln wohnte. Und sie waren auf einer Karte und zeigten, dass der Einfluss bestimmten Leuten gehört. Die bloße Magie der Karten...

Und Shido Magoroku war nicht anders, sein Rahmen war stolz auf der Karte designt, zusammen mit seinem kleinen Kumpel, der bereitwillig neben ihm schwebte. Sein Satz, der auf die Karte gestempelt wurde, war einfach genug: "Mein Zug ist noch nicht beendet!" Er mochte diesen Satz. Eine mächtige Karte, die er leicht benutzt hat, um seinen Monstern die Tore in der Hölle zu öffnen. Und er war ihr Walter, ein König, der Größte. Er betrachtete sich als so. Er erfuhr seinen Einfluss ebenso sehr, wie er Buddyfight liebt. Die Karte ermutigte nur seine Selbstwertgefühl-Einstellung. Seine Todessinfonie reiner Wut... Sein Zauberstab, ein einfacher Gegenstand, der es ihm erlaubt, das Feld zu kontrollieren, "Jetzt singe für mich und amüsiere mich!" Er hatte die Kontrolle und er zieht es vor, die Kontrolle zu behalten.

Aber heute dachte er nicht darüber nach, als seine Gedanken kurz auf unzähligen Ideen beruhten. Unangenehme, wenn...

Nichts als Tod, Blut, Blutvergießen und absolute Verzweiflung. Für ihre Lieben roch und blass. Die Wände sind mit dem breiten Schatten des Crimsons bedeckt. Einfach einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund lassen. Obwohl er den Hilferufen apathisch gegenüberstand und von einem wesentlich unreifen Zeitalter, in dem niemand hier gut war, nein, erhielt, waren sie Kriminelle und machten abstoßende Dinge für andere. Wenn überhaupt, mussten sie unter ihren Übeltaten leiden. Sie waren alle nur schwache Bauern. Die Bruststücke zu seiner verdrehten Unterhaltung, quietschen Zufriedenheit.

Hell war nicht gerade.. ein guter Ort, um drinnen zu sein, und er verstand das nur zu gut, aber er wuchs hier auf. Er war ein fürchterlich würdiger Regisseur seiner Welt, durch seine vielen Spiele. Obwohl er allein hier war und sich von niemandem geplagt fühlte, waren seine Monster und ein paar untergeordnete Menschen, sie waren klein, aber ihnen schien es nicht viel zu kümmern.

Die Umgebung ähnelte dem Untergrund, den Magoroku häufig benutzte. Das Öffnen der Tore unten mit einem einfachen Einschlag, das Einbinden der Knochen der Untoten. Natürlich muss er noch mit seinem eigenen "Strong Death"-Deck aus den Ereignissen von hundert Dämonen kämpfen, aber er benutzte seine normalen Decks in so langer Zeit nicht mehr. Er wusste, was der dunkle Ort zu sein schien 

Die Welt um sie herum fühlte sich beide scharf, verärgert und völlig undurchsichtig. Sie hielten durch die Hölle und zurück, größtenteils war Magoroku mehr so. So dicke Luft, dass man leicht mit einem Messer die Luft schneiden konnte. Obwohl sie aus Angst unzählige Male an ihr festhielt und hoffte, dass sie ihn retten würde, aber sie kannte, würde sie das nicht tun. 

Getankt durch seine ständige Angst, sein Stolz immer wieder in bloße Stücke gebrochen, es sei denn, Bisse, die nichts für alle anderen trafen. Er sah sich selbst als weltgrößter Buddyfighter in der Geschichte und nichts anderes, nichts mehr. In Anbetracht dessen, dass das alles seinen Anfang nahm, war ihm mehr als nur klar zugesichert, von seinen Aussichten zu profitieren. 

Zapping war offensichtlich schmerzhaft zu ertragen, die Narben machte ihn übel, aber er fuhr immer noch fort. Er fing an, sein Scheitern zu trauern, noch mehr als zuvor.. Sein Herz rasend, marinöse Augen verdichtet mit reiner Angst, Körper bemerkenswert zitternd. Er hatte bald einen Panikattacken, er konnte spüren, wie er aufstand, als er die sanften Ruder des Regens hörte. Er wünschte sich auch nichts anderes als Sophia, das gleiche Schicksal für ihre Fehltritte zu erleiden. Er musste unter ihrem Verlust leiden und fand ihn einfach ungerecht. Nicht für seine eigene morbide Abzweigung, sondern für Fairness. Er wollte sie nicht wie seine Gerechtigkeit für die Verbrechen in einer erbärmlichen Reife wahrnehmen. Es ist ihm egal, wie oft er gestorben war, nur dass er in der Lage war, die Benommenheit zu sehen, die er fühlte.

Er fühlte sich eingesperrt, alles ließ ihn sich eingeschlossen fühlen. Ein unendlicher Kreis, der alles in seiner Macht stehende arrangiert, um seinen Geist zu entspannen, Essen zu sich zu nehmen und um sich von allem zu verabschieden. Als wäre er der Beste und zeigte, wie großartig er von vorne ist. Die Emotionen waren fließend, aber er liebte Buddyfight, er hasst es einfach zu scheitern.

Zurück für mehr... als ob es Leim, der sie zusammenzieht. Was für eine schreckliche Idee, unvernünftig, schmerzhaft... Es war nur eine Last. Eine fürchterliche Belastung, die mit Angst und heftigen Gefühlen verkettet wird. Das waren ihre Gefühle. Ihr Leben, ihr Schmerz. Sie hielten ihr Herz fest, als sie ihn zerbrach... jeden einzelnen Teil, ohne jede Gnade oder Leidenschaft. Nur Ärger für ihn. Wie viele Herzen zerriss sie wirklich, sie war sehr loyal, so betrogen aus der Frage. 

Aber Kyouya-sama? Er wusste, dass sie immer noch mit ihm sprach und sich möglicherweise mit ihm versteckte, um nicht einmal von der Buddy Police erwischt zu werden. Warum hat er mit ihm gestritten? Hatte er Gefühle für das Weibchen? Hat Sophia irgendwelche für Kyouya?

Er arbeitete jetzt mit Gratos... Kreuzigung wirklich. Er wurde jetzt nicht mehr getappt, da sein vorheriger Meister.. irgendwo war.. Er wusste es nicht wirklich, wahrhaftig. Die Welt wurde dunkler und angespannt. Die Zeiten änderten sich und es fühlte sich nicht mehr wie der Anfang davon an. Der Anfang war einfach, fast erwartet. Nun, es fühlt sich kälter und komplex an. Die Veränderung, er dachte nicht viel darüber nach, einfach mit dem Fluss der Dinge.

Was hat er noch davon gewonnen? Sie waren viel zu tief und doch wurden auch seine Wünsche gebrochen. Er wollte immer noch Ruhm, Macht, Blicke, Lob von außen. Von den dummen Massen. Er sehnte sich nach der Aufmerksamkeit, wollte die Aufmerksamkeit mehr als alles andere. Er klammert sich an fast alles, was er konnte, nur um dem dicken Verlangen zu entsprechen, der in seinen Emotionen wohnt. Die meisten würden davon ausgehen, dass sie nur untrennbar voneinander sind, und das wäre dann der Fall, wenn es nur wahr wäre, aber das war überhaupt nicht wahr.

"Dank Sophia hatte ich einen guten Ruf!"

Dank Sophia Sacharow lief sie von der Buddy Police. Dank ihr war sie nicht mehr hier. Sie war wieder einmal die ehemalige Vizepräsidentin. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie so war, überhaupt nicht. Dank Sophia musste er sie verbergen, seine Verbindung. Obwohl er in Wahrheit wirklich nichts über sie wusste. Ihr Leben, ihr Hintergrund, mag und will. Dank Sophia konnten sie nicht mehr so zusammen durch die Straßen laufen wie früher. Es war alles ihre Schuld. Er gibt ihr alles die Schuld. Er war so klein und gab allen außer sich selbst die Schuld, und diese Last würde man leicht Sophia und Gallows aufbürden. 

"Sophia...?"

Er schürte ihren Namen, weil er zweifelhaft, desorientiert war. Sein Herz klopfte, sein unterbewusstes Tempo... Er analysierte sein Bestes, um sich auf seine Verantwortlichkeiten, seine Verpflichtung, sein alles zu konzentrieren. Da ihr Name moderat verbalisiert wurde, befriedigt er ihn auf den Lippen, brachte er eine Art Trost daraus. Obwohl sie ihn nie vor Schaden beschützt, vielleicht nur einmal.

Sie hatten so viel physischen Kontakt miteinander, viel zu viele Momente, die völlig hinter ihm vorbeigingen. Fein, aber bemerkenswert. Magoroku klammert sich an sie, Sophia beleidigt ihn mit ihren Fersen und Händen, Sophia zieht ihn zweimal aus dem Ärger. Den Körper vom Boden heben und ärgerlich auf den Boden fallen lassen. Offenbar vergeudet sie ihre Zeit mit ihm mehr als sie sollte. Sie zuzusehen, wie sie zurückfällt und ohne Vorwarnung über seinen Rahmen stolpert, auf ihn fällt. Es schien ihr egal zu sein, dass Magoroku nur kämpfte und versuchte, ihr Gewicht zu halten, obwohl sie schwach war. Aber sie sagte nichts zu ihr, während Sophia einfach aufstand von ihm, als ob es nur normal wäre. Er fing an, sich Sorgen um ihre Pläne zu machen, was ihr Herr sagte. Sie tröstet ihn leicht und sagt ihm, dass es gut sei. Er sternt nur in reinem Schock, fast nicht erwartet, dass von ihr. 

Auch, stahl sein Essen, sein Geheimfach Dose Sushi. Er ließ eine Kamera in seinem Zimmer unten vom ABC Cup zu, es war ihm egal, dass sie ihn nur beobachtete. Sie schnappte sich auch leise seinen Kragen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, von ihren alten Haaren durch Steine zerdrückt zu werden. Sie gab ihm Ideen, ohne viel nachzudenken, und gab ihm Motivation. Das erste Versteck wurde zerstört, und das andere war kurz davor, lebendig verbrannt zu werden. Ich meine, sie rettet ihn bereitwillig, obwohl sie ihn zum Sterben dort lassen konnte, aber sie tat es nicht, sie war verärgert, aber noch immer besorgt ihn zu retten.

"Sophia... Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber ich vermisse dich wirklich.."

Ihr Name zu wiederholen, würde nicht funktionieren, aber er würde es tun. Stellen Sie fest... eine Idee. Handschuhe auf seine Wangen zu legen, bevor er sanft, aber in einem lauten Ton anruft, nicht allzu laut, da er nicht wollte, dass andere hören, dass er wegen der Präsenz immer noch Kontakt mit dem Weibchen hatte. Obwohl er wirklich vorher darüber nachdachte, viele Male, als sie an einem unbekannten Ort mit seinem Kumpel weg war, dann war das die erste große Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung. Danach war ihre Beziehung einfach Belastung, sie funktionierte nicht richtig zusammen.

Shido Magoroku wollte nichts mehr, als sie zu verstehen. Ihre Vorstellungen, Gefühle, Wahrheiten und Absichten. Keine Lügen oder vage stumpfe Äußerungen mehr, nur Empfindlichkeit. Was war wirklich hinter diesem eisigen Schein? Sich nichts weiter sehnt, als ihre Individualität einfach zum Amüsiersten zu entfesseln.

"Sophia, wo bist du?"

Zu dieser Tageszeit zu rufen, war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee, die er sich hätte einfallen lassen können, aber er hielt es für besser als alles andere. Höchstwahrscheinlich wird es Probleme geben, aber er ging dieses Risiko sorgfältig ein. Wie auf Stichwahl, kam sie aus ihrem Portal mit ihrer Disaster Force geschaffen. Ein tiefes Loch, eine Mischung aus schwarz und orange. Eine, die er normalerweise nicht selbst erschaffen hat. 

"Shido. Warum rufst du mich an?" Sie rührte ihren Körper ziemlich schnell gegen ihn um: "Haben Sie dringende Angelegenheiten?" Er schien einfach verärgert, weil er es wagte, sich mit ihrer aktuellen Arbeit zu durcheinander zu bringen.

Ihre Stimme nahm ihn vom Daze ab und drehte seinen Kopf, um dem weiblichen Ärger entgegenzutreten, der Ausdruck voller Emotionen war: "Was?"

Sie ärgerte sich nur, indem sie sagte: "Du sagst immer meinen Namen. Denke nicht, dass ich dich nicht darüber flüstern gehört habe."

"Oh! Ja!" 

Er holte sich von seinem Stuhl ab, schlich sich nur mit Entschlossenheit an.. fast ermüdet, aber sie war ziemlich schlau. Wie ihr neuer Meister sie platziert hatte, schlank sie. Aber war sie in der Lage, ihn selbst da draußen zu studieren?

"Sophia...Wh-Warum brauche ich dich?"

"Was?"

Er beißt auf seine Eitelkeit und schwitzt deutlich: "I—"

"Hast du deinen m genommen?"

"Natürlich!"

Aber sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich darum kümmern würde, oder sogar ihn in dieser Angelegenheit. Warum sollte sie fragen, ob er seine Tabletten genommen hat? Warum sollte sie das fragen? Hat sie es überhaupt interessiert? 

Eigentlich hasste er es, Medikamente für seine Probleme zu nehmen. Er war nicht an sie gewöhnt, aber sein Vater dachte, er sei scheinbar perfekt und sah nicht, dass sein Sohn psychische Probleme hatte. Magoroku war nur eine Gehirnwäsche und er glaubte immer noch, dass er trotz des Stress, den seine mentalen Probleme ihn täglich verursachen, keine hatte. Allerdings half die Methode mit seinen Schmerzen und oft Kopfschmerzen, die er während der Arbeit bekam.

In Wahrheit, dieses ganze Gratos-Ding zusammen mit der Arbeit unter einem neuen Meister, müssen die Zeiten auch für sie stressig sein. Und zweifellos nahm sie auch ihre Wut und überwältigende Gefühle auf ihn auf.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er sie einfach belästigen und die Gefühle in ihren bitteren eisigen Augen zeigen: "Ist das alles?"

"Nein!" Er schwänzte seine Arme, fast dramatisch auf sie: "Ich habe mehr zu sagen!"

"Los!"

"Lasst uns zusammen in meinem Zimmer ausziehen!"

Sie schien plötzlich verwirrt, aber schockiert, und die Hysterie füllte ihren Kern mit seinen abrupten Worten, aber sie diskutierte nicht. Es war schockierend, ihn einfache, aber verrückte Worte sagen zu hören. Nicht nach dem ersten Mal teleportierte sie in sein Zimmer, aber das war keineswegs das erste Mal.

Sie beide versammelten sich abwechselnd und lachten, die Wohnung zu ernennen, wie ein Windstoß kam bald: "Gesha-Gesha!" Nicht lange nach den gemeinsamen blinkenden goldenen Lichtern und Windböen war sein Monster bald aus seiner Karte: "Was ist mit diesem merkwürdigen Vorschlag plötzlich, geh, Magoroku?"

"Das passiert nicht."

"Hä?" Er war erschreckt von ihrer Antwort: "Und warum ist das so?"

* * *

* * *

Jetzt. Es ging weiter als dieses unverwechselbare Festival. Ihr "Date", zu dem der Präsident sie immer wieder nervte. Etwas, das als romantisch angesehen werden könnte. Sie waren keine besonders datierenden Leute. Sophia war besonders nicht so ein Mädchen, aber er hatte vorgetäuscht. Magoroku genoss das Ausmaß der berühmten absorbierten und hübschen Eigenschaften, die damit einhergingen. Aber mit Sophia? Nach was auch immer würde sie sich sehnen, um dieses oben erwähnte Engagement zu arrangieren? Was könnte in die Irre gehen? Alles und alles. Er lehnt es ab, gelegentlich zu erkennen, macht aber normalerweise Fehleinschätzungen. Fummeln an dieser einen Maßnahme, die ihn ununterbrochen in seine Scharniere stolpern lassen würde. Verderbtheit fast.

Ein melancholisches Winterdatum, das der Vizepräsident simuliert hatte. Charakteristisch Sophia Sacharow. Selbst mit diesem Datum wartete er nur darauf, auch außerhalb der Arbeit mehr über sie zu erfahren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest etwas Gelehrsamkeit über ihre Figur abgeben würde. Obwohl sie subjektiv nicht viel über sie wusste, wie ihre Familie, Vorlieben und sogar wo sie gelebt hatte. Obwohl der Präsident Vermögenswerte für so ziemlich jedes einzelne Studentenportfolio hatte. Sophia und der plausible Kyouya-sama hatten nicht einmal Mühe, ihm die bloßen Realitäten hier anzubieten, als ob sie einfach nicht wollte, dass er dieses Wissen sieht. Sophia machte durchweg schneidend und unerbittlich, von mehrdeutiger Qualität, aber vergrabene Federn, von denen er geschätzt hatte, dass sie faszinierende erlösende Eigenschaften für sie besaßen. Sie ein Leben entmystifizieren.

Sie überlebte, indem sie rücksichtslos bösartig war. Bösartig für den Abstrich, bedeutungsvoll am Draht und viel zu schnell für ihr eigenes Wohl. Schockierend gerissen für ihr eigenes Interesse.

Und er war nichts wie ihre intensive Natur. Aber er wusste nichts über ihr persönliches Leben, keine einzige Sache, aber er wusste, dass sie irgendwo lebte, aber wo? Hat sie Brüder oder Schwestern? Wie sind ihre Eltern?

Er sprang auf, um sich über jede unbedeutende Vorstellung zu quälen, dass es Verzweiflung gab, auf das zeitgenössische Material zu stoßen. Er stellte aus, als wäre er in bedeutende Spaltungen gehauen worden. Er erwiderte die Vorbereitung in seinem Kopf auf die Art von Dingen, die sie möglicherweise tun konnten, und plante so viel wie möglich im Voraus. Das einzige, was Magoroku stetig tat, war sicherzustellen, dass er angemessen auf alles vorbereitet war, was er beachtete, was wichtig war, so wie er es für den ABC Cup ausführte, weil der ABC Cup nicht genau so verlief, wie er es skizzierte. Er erzeugte seinen Ruf, um unterdrückt zu werden - und verlor den größten Teil seiner Bewunderung von seinen Kollegen wegen seiner Misshandlung von Autorität und Nachsicht - zusammen mit dem Äußersten seiner Mastermind-Dominanz, die damit einherging.

Wie immer beharrte er darauf, ihre Blicke und Gesten zu versüßen. Präzises Timing. Streetwalker-Beteiligung. Konsumieren Sie ausschließlich Termine, um Unterkünfte in der Region Japan zu identifizieren. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Analyse in der umfassenden Bibliothek der Schule über die Fraktion mit den Laptops. Er hat ständig nachgeprüft, so schafft er es, in seinen Kursen wunderbare Ränge zu erreichen. Sein Vater hielt ihn immer für perfekt und erwartete, dass er die Krone nach Hause bringen würde. Aber nur dieser Magoroku zog sich in unverfälschter Demütigung nach Hause zurück, brach in Tränen aus und verurteilte alle anderen außer sich selbst für seine Fehlerhaftigkeit.

Wann war echte Teilnahme, um sie gründlich zu erklären? Ein Kurs war eine Sache, aber Absolutionen? Er verlangte, dass es einwandfrei sei! Die narrensichere Disposition! Einer, der keine Chance auf Nachlässigkeit hat, bestreitet, direkt enttäuscht zu haben. Er konnte nicht schlussfolgern, seinen derzeitigen Begleiter zu frustrieren, oder?

Gallows, seine verspottende Partneranomalie aus Darkness Dragon World, verlockte ihn häufig von seiner Karte, verspottete ihn, weil er sich zu viel vorgestellt hatte, und das Stehen mit der Frau zögerte sie nur von dem, was sie ertrug. Unweigerlich hatte sein zuverlässiger Kumpel mehr Ehrfurcht vor Sophia als jemals zuvor vor Magoroku. Magoroku war es ausdrücklich klar, dass er sie sogar als „Big Sis Sophia“ winkte. Ein seltsamer Name, den er ihr geben sollte, aber seinen Kumpel zu arrogieren, war viel jünger als Sophia und Magoroku in Monsterjahren, die er sich angeeignet hatte. Es erklärt sein bedrohliches und jugendliches Verhalten. Nicht wie der hellbraune war selbst nicht weniger absurd.

Sie wollten nur wenige Tage vorher ausgehen. Schließlich ist endlich eine ungewöhnliche und machbar amüsante Saison gekommen, die am Wochenende festgelegt wurde, an der beide keine Sorgen hatten. Oder wirklich nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen könnte, da die Einrichtung nach dem Aufräumen des Establishments für die Auseinandersetzung zur Weihnachtszeit kurzzeitig zugelassen wurde, was Jugendliche und Ausbilder normalerweise in Japan getan haben.

Er stellte fest, dass er ausreichend ausgerüstet und angezogen blieb, um der ätzenden Kälte zu begegnen, die dieser Winter zu bewältigen hatte. Er stellte regelmäßig sicher, dass er sehr gepflegt und erfrischt war, ohne dass jemand anderes viel erwähnte. Das Auftragen seines Zimt schmeckte nach Klon und putzte seine Zähne wiederholt, bis sie vollständig weiß waren und auf jeder Oberfläche glänzten. Er kämmte seine kurzen braunen Haare, um sicherzugehen, dass er es war. vollständig bereit, keine Strähnen verrutschen lassen, bevor er seine behandschuhten Hände hebt und den dunkelgrünen Hut auf seinen Kopf legt. Als nächstes war ihm ein üppiger Pullover im Schatten eines grasbewachsenen Kleidungsstücks aufgegangen. Dick und gedehnt vor Wärme. Perfekt bleiben für den entspannten Sommer, den er vermisste. Darunter trug er sein typisches Hemd mit weißem Kragen und eine melancholische Lackhose, während die dicken Winterstiefel hoch waren. Steckte seine Hose in die Stiefel.

Die Uhr tickte absichtlich. Schmerzhaft auf die Zeit warten. Seine Abendschuhe küssten fröhlich den Boden, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Die stockenden Zecken drückten seine Ohren, als er ging. Es wurde hinsichtlich der Zeit gestrippt, glaubte man, dass er endlich mehr Leute treffen wird, um mit seinen Plänen zu stimulieren. Magoroku blieb elementar systematisiert und erwartete gespannt, dass die Uhr zum herkömmlichen Zeitpunkt ticken würde, da er ununterbrochen die Toilette am meisten übernahm. Die Zeit rückte näher und begann zu schlucken.

Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn.

Das Vibrieren der Absätze, die mit einem kleinen, aber strengen Klopfen auf den Fliesen tippten, hatte ihn unvorbereitet gefangen genommen. Wissen, wer sie war. Diese Wasserhähne hatten einen besonderen Klang. Ein Geräusch, das nur er hypnotisieren konnte und das tat er auch. Ihre reimenden Töne bleiben in seinem Kopf eingeschlossen und scheinen in seinem Kopf mietfrei zu sein.

"Shido."

Diese Stimme. Ihre weibliche Stimme sprach seinen Namen aus, relativ melodiös in der Melodie. Er wurde munter vom Lärm und beobachtete, wie sein Herz einen Puls in der Animation abprallte. Die Blütezeit war eröffnet. Es war positiv. unglaublich! Er holt tief Luft und lenkt ab, um die fragliche Frau anzusehen.

"Sind Sie bereit?"

"Ja!" Grob und verlegen nickend kräuselte er das Ende seiner Lippen zu ihr. Unpassiv strahlend, als er sich drehte, um sie anzusehen, bevor er verwundert zurückschnippte und Schweiß über ihren Mangel an Winterkleidung tropfte. Keine sperrigen Mäntel, keine festen Leggings, um ihre schlanken, blassen Beine zu verbergen, oder Handschuhe, um ihre Hände vor dem Einfrieren zu schützen. Er starrt nur in purer Sorge und Entsetzen. Die Weißhaarige hatte einfach ihre elegante Kleidung an und kein Schutz vor dem extrem kalten Winter würde ihnen bieten ... Hatte sie wirklich vor, mit ihm in nur ... einfachem, normalerweise verschwenderischem Kleid auszugehen, einem langgezogenen, leuchtenden Cerulean-Kleid mit einer Stola um ihr Gehege eingeschlossen? Was dachte sie überhaupt? Nein, nein, nein, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ausgeht, sie hätte krank oder schlimmer werden können! "S-Sophia!" Er kreischte und hob ängstlich die Arme. "Du gehst in ... das aus?"

Sie hob eine Braue und schien von seinem plötzlichen Schrei überrascht zu sein. Bevor sie fast schnaubte, senkten sich ihre Augen und ihre Lippen. Sie war eindeutig von ihm beleidigt. Fast so, als hätte er gerade ihren geliebten Meister beleidigt. Fast genervt. Der Schlüssel hier war wesentlich. "So ist es."

"Wo ist deine Winterjacke und Kleidung?"

"Zuhause."

"Was!?" Er hob hysterisch die hohlen Hände. "Sag mir nicht, dass du vorhast, ohne Schutz vor dem Schnee auszugehen! Was ist, wenn du krank wirst? "

"Ist schon okay. Ich werde nicht krank. "

"Nein, ist es nicht!" Er war schnell dabei, das abzulehnen: „Und du wirst, Sophia! Ich weiß es!" Seine Hände begannen weiter zu zittern. „Was wäre, wenn du krank wirst? Wer wird sich um dich kümmern? Mich !"

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Shido“, wies sie seine Beschwerden ärgerlich zurück.

"Bitte, geh nach Hause und zieh dich sofort um!"

Sie seufzte ärgerlich und zog ihre goldene, helle Buddyfight-Karte heraus. Sie schloss die Augen als ihre typische Mischung aus Orange und Schwarz. Ihr Portal wurde mit ihrer Disaster Force erstellt. Bemerkenswerterweise verstand er diesen Standard in Bezug auf das Portal überall. Bevor sie es blockieren konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und leuchteten mit einer bestimmten Absicht: „Oh! Warte auf mich!" Er streckte die Arme aus und flog hinein, um in ihr Portal zu springen. Sie hörte das plötzliche Geräusch und drehte hastig den Kopf um, um die braunen Haare bereits im Portal zu finden. Und damit schloss sich das Portal natürlich.

"Shido!"

Ihre Augen waren geschockt, als sich ihre Lippen teilten. Verärgert oder gereizt. Vielleicht beide? Sie war schockierter als alles andere, was er für eine großartige Idee gehalten hatte, sie in ihrem Portal zu begleiten. Es war schon einmal passiert, aber nicht ohne ihr Wissen oder Bewusstsein. Oder die Zeit, als er rief: "Verlass mich nicht!" und sprang ohne einen zweiten Gedanken in ihr Portal.

* * *

* * *

The twinklers were high in the air, the stamina flowing through her fabric as she played with her stools. Stars, lights. The shouting of the screen. She adore every moment of this. Kasumi was craving more of those stars.

Flowing Studies Of The Determine

 **Day One: Please, Don't Go Away! **

Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov didn’t have a particularly shallow association, being combustible by the fibrous attachment. It was more so, angsty surreptitious runaway sentiments. The chairman required his vice to keep him from falling apart at the seams but she would wander away and he would pursue her. The never-ending cycle saturated with intense agony. No matter what — he’ll always be chasing her, beckoning her title — begging for her to cease and deliberate about his performances. He acted selfishly rapacious and indigent, just for her notions.

Considering the start of their alliance, everything has been… elaborate and stressful as they worked together once more. From this very derivation of working together. They were resembling partners from the start, operating beneath the corresponding master. He’d revive her first leery stare at him. Kyouya had inducted them as a simplistic team for one manageable mission but, in the end, the mission was unsuccessful. He absolutely didn’t aspire to be here isolated. But Shido Magoroku was always being left alone by those he consulted were intimate to him, or at minutest had any correlation regarding him. 

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office and discussed the girl his mind kept focusing on. 

He had a simple plan: Fine Sophia or hopes that she’ll foolishly get zapped by their master sama for her errors. Seemingly fitting for his tools. It was very much like that when she knowingly left the student council office without him knowing first after she’d asked him where the desk in his desk was. Though, why would she even bother looking in the first place? He didn’t quite understand her actions but he could only assume that she wanted to know if the deck was kept safely in place. He didn’t really care and he’d made that perfectly clear to her from his annoyed and dismissive words. Even if someone took the deck, no way they’ll enter the ABC Cup without him knowing, it was harmless and unneeded, he thought.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex. Embellished with the deep grey.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence. Though it wasn’t the first she chooses to leave him and he’ll doubt this would end up being the last of it.

* * *

* * *

### Day Two: Simply No Relaxing

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for.

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

* * *

* * *

### Day Three: Actions Would Speak Louder Than Your Words

### Chapter Text

Allowing for her beloved grandfather to tell the group of their new player here in the East block who came from the South Block. Leaving no protest in her tracks. Though, she identified numerous ranking youths in the B-Daman. All of the instructions of the authority. They see her as the main idol for the game, praising her. Being around most of the blocks all of her life, as they placed it. 

As far as this idol girl was cognizant, they were devotees restrained by profession. Instituted mutually by this sport, also prized as B-Daman. She wasn't high-grade when it came to the game herself but he was, Novu Moru. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots.

Even her B-Daman was based individually on his advice — his rhythmic resonance swelling the chambers, conveying his words with a well-manner glint as he stood high in front of the committee reception — clever and ingenious information that would make her gawk amazingly at the male. Opportunely for him, she had such generously playing and watching B-Daman and the fellow B-Shots. All thanks to her beloved father. He has the equivalent passion for B-Daman as she did, if not more so.

The area was typically dimly lit, only notable lights were coming from the reflections screens on the screens of the computers. She was used to the lights being like that. 

She would goggle at the sliver-haired in absolute amazement. Bouncing up and reflecting a smile on her lips, being imprinted on her lips for all to witness dawning her typical attire for the events. A leathery light blue suit along with her light yellow bunny ears.

"And he happens to be my grandfather's favorite, you know!" Understanding that he was her Grandfather's favorite. Of course, he was. And she has faith in his choices. The young redhead ostensibly got jealous that she had spoken that but didn't seem to mind much if not at all. Only him ridiculously enough.

"Oh, now Miss Rory please stop." 

His tone sounded almost jokingly teasing but vastly awkward and shy as well. A cute mixture. Awkwardly waving his hands up in the air, trying to miss those claims.

She rightfully aches to rejoin to such, advanced the tease, "Oh but it's true, you know." However, She pressed herself back from teasing him further. Believing it was simply best to remain low with the teasing, allowing the boys to do as they pleased. His red coded partner was currently doing that for her. And do the rest of the East Block main casting. She didn’t seem to mind merely watching from afar.

The boy genius undoubtedly became flustered, efficiently by minor concepts of admiration and worship. As simple red strokes emerged on his features, unadulterated radiation hastening towards his jowls, concealing his emotions in pure stinging of the burning and staining of the cheeks.

That was their relationship here reminded to be. Displaying her pleasure in his abilities. She was simply getting ready.

"Oh Miss Rory! Please, hold on for a moment." Softly screeching along the seams, stocking what appears to be a soft yellow fabric inside his hands. His voice rang through her ears, slightly flinching. 

Pausing her steps and turning to glance at the male making his way towards him, “Novu Noru? Do you need anything?”

“No. Not quite,” Shaking his head politely, “You just dropped something so I thought to return it to you.”

“Ah, my ribbon!” She gently took hold of the item closely towards her frame. Eyes notably flicking with delight, beaming a brightly luminous smile on her features, "Thank you so much for returning it, Novu Moru."

They started out as friends, close and kind towards each other. The brunette believes he was vastly polite and sweet, taking his composer with the highest of thrilled. 

_“So, how is it?” She inaugurated, “Are you enjoying yourself at the WBNA’s Resort facility?”_

 _“Yes,” He agreed, returning the soft smile, “It’s very nice.”_

She always stood high, always asking if he was enjoying himself and making sure he was well content. Out of respect and love, he’d assumed.

She thought he was to be trusted, a dear lover that she could hold close but he slowly saw his true nature. Unsteady fractions of this were. The cracks of his malicious coding pouring from his features. He didn't do anything to directly hurt her but mentally, she took the blow as much as her fellow teammates did.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept it up. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all to go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a match, he's got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

 _Novu Moru._ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? It couldn't explain much. 

He wasn’t so certain as of now. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents. Alternatively, he kept burning it with manipulation. The derives gratification from love. Not after he’d intentionally hurt her and every single B-Shot in the Blocks for his own game. The sheets hardly smoking the exterior of him, unostentatiously allowing the flames to radiate discrediting resolution. 

* * *

* * *

### Day Four: Lies. Why Lie To Me Again?

Walking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? His story, Derek was behind him somewhere, seemingly didn’t notice that he had left. It was alright, the male would chase him sooner or later once again. Did he change? For the better, yes. An odd change of heart. He did care about everyone, despite doing harmful things and merely using them for power but he lost the taste for control after his plans have been foiled.

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't. I vowed to never lie to you again.”

* * *

### Day Five: Winter Stuggles

### Chapter Text

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever wld she crve to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_ **!”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

* * *

* * *

Walking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? His story, Derek was behind him somewhere, seemingly didn’t notice that he had left. It was alright, the male would chase him sooner or later once again. Did he change? For the better, yes. An odd change of heart. He did care about everyone, despite doing harmful things and merely using them for power but he lost the taste for control after his plans have been foiled.

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't. I vowed to never lie to you again.”

Elaborate parties were cooperative for Novu and Rory. They were adopted to the various physiques who would present themselves there, the overwhelming sense of food, and guests that would regularly arrive here. Today wasn’t diverse from the rangers. Ordinarily ingesting her figure as she got absorbed, dawning one of her many decorative pastel rosa dresses from the wide selection of trappings her grandfather would acquiesce her on a periodic cornerstone. A long rather slim pale apparel, with soft ruffles and balls hanging along the sides. Boys around her range group would be awkwardly flustered, staring at her beauty. She didn’t mind. She was known as the idol after all. Not in the slightest, they were all amazing kids so she didn’t worry so much.

Her brownish colored hair was still short but some of the braided along the middle sides, hanging up by a single band in the back.

“Good evening, Miss Rory,” He addressed her elegantly curving the edge of his lips to mellow and winsome smile towards her frame, “You look very nice today.”

Glancing from the side view, only to find a male dressed in his normal fancy attire. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots. A flimsy yet distinguished flustered was gradually staining his cheeks but it slowly converts barely notable. Ostensibly disappearing that one succinct article so well. His emerald coded eyes, shimmer below the pretty lights that were hanging above, only focusing himself towards the female and no one else in the vacancy currently. That appearance, his mere expression was appointed with a suppressed passion for her. Holding out his hand...

“May I often you this dance, Miss Rory?”

She resembles the emotion of pure astonishment from his sudden question but ended up smiling in reply, “You may, Novu Moru.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for.

The twinklers were high in the air, the stamina flowing through her fabric as she played with her stools. Stars, lights. The shouting of the screen. She adores every moment of this. Kasumi was craving more of those stars.

The winds were blowing ever so slowly. Both being about done with their training to hang out. The day the two girls had planned from the start of it. The long soft black-haired had an overgrowing fear of people, even at a young age that fear was still growing and becoming further imprinted as a main threat. 

The sun was solely incubating muffled as the winds arose to accumulate further than before so. The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. 

“Ehehe~!” Gigging from the brunette could be heard. Catching the long raven-haired off guard as she awkward turned to glance at her supposed date, “Rinko-senpai~! Look up there~!” She pointed her fingers towards the stars as her face began to fluster with a strain of bright red, “The stars, aren’t they so pretty at this time of night?”

“Uhhh…” Rinko sheepishly paused, glancing up to meet the nightly lit stars in the night, “I guess so…”

* * *

Das Nacht war kühl,

* * *

“Sure~!” The tip of her lips ostensibly curved to an extensive gleaming smile, as the short-haired brunette nodded her head naturally agreeing to the inquiry, “I’ll do it~!”

Rinko was far too apprehensive to request, stuttering but it appears Kasumi didn’t mind much. She was considerably reassuring about this. Positively understanding and not judging her.

“Really… You’ll let me drink your blood, Kasumi…?” 

The other who attained merely two inches distant from her weaned her eyes in sheer hysteria, dismay, and disbelief. As if she couldn’t believe that she agreed to something as insane as this, without any protest. Her fangs glistening in the dead of night, pure white. Purplish coded eyes, igniting. She didn’t even seem to be panicked of her for being a vampire, not even a human being. 

“Yeah!” She nodded once more, “You need to drink blood to survive, right?” Her appearance slightly shifted to a rather complacent glance, “I don’t mind, you need to survive! Take as much as you want from me!” 

“R-right…!” She lowered her frame carefully eyeing the human, “B-But… Are… you sure?”

Why would this make for a perfect MagoSoph fic idea owmkdekwemff

Like I can see Magoroku getting the same thing I am and Sophia having to be with him bc he's such a big baby coward, Sophia would treat him with small candies and soft kisses on the cheeks when's he done so fluffy yet angsty emnowknfmew

Magoroku would be super determined to learn Russian and Sophia's home culture. He'll asked. Sophia would maliciously teach him and leave it at that until she sees Magoroku being so consistent and truly motivated

Gfkdkelsl YASSSS same, I think he would love to know more about her like that! Magoroku would just make sure all of the student council work and his homework finished before asking bc he knows she'll use that question against him XD

Right, like he just wants to Sophia to her and Sophia is like nah, go do something else XD yasss I imagine Magoroku getting smug with her one day and deflect that question back at her which would she be taken by surprise and annoyed with him lol

Biggest hc Shidos mental health is depressing is that Magoroku suffers with PTSD and past trauma with failure and zapping along with a personality disorder and that's why he changes so often. Also Gallows even mentioned that he has a personality problem.

Ofc his dad believes his son is perfect so like Magoroku always had problems that eat him away on the inside while making sure he kept his father proud and display that he's worth a lot. So he's trapped. Also he relies on Sophia, seeing her as this sort of mother persona he

Never had before. Thus, letting her see his weakside and looking at her for answers.

I need to write more fics about the Shido family and also Sueroku already meeting Sophia in canon and thinking his father is just as annoying as Magoroku XD but he'll be so thrilled that Magoroku finally found himself a girlfriend after he gets out of jail.

I feel like the Shidos would make sure Sophia feels appreciated and admired it's unlike her family since her's is very strict and cruel it feels ominous to her. Also, I always hc the shidos and sakharovs family has been tied before in the past too

Yas Sophia would feel so tender inside. I can see Magoroku making them hot chocolate and building pillow forts in their living room just for fun, Magoroku also giving her blankets and pillows to help him and Sophia isn't sure but joins in and teases him XD

So like Magoroku and Sophia both end up falling asleep together in the giant mess of pillows forts, after watching movies and playing around with the forts like little teenagers. Both seeing an unusual loosen and fluffy side of each other for the first time Sophia and Magoroku discovering themselves comfortingly tangled together, with Magoroku pressing his hand softly against her chest and underneath her chin while having his arms wrapped around her clinging to her.  


In the subbed version, Sophia completed roasted Magoroku by saying "it's not important" after he wanted to protest and complaining about Terumi pushing him which actually left him speechless and it still makes me laugh No wonder why, jp fans see Magoroku simping over Sophia XD when all he does is listen and take her words to heart like this. she's actually told him it's not important he just shuts up and sweatdrops like he couldn't properly speak anymore lol

* * *

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. 

_“Magoroku asked you to go over to his place, didn’t he?”_

 _Acknowledging with her head, “Da.”_

 _“Perhaps, hanging out with Magoroku could help?” It reflected more like some sort of proposal but it was more like veiled coercion, “I discovered that friends could help you with your problems.”_

 _They’re not. She comprehended this. So why was her Master requesting this, no, prying on this issue with Magoroku, out of all people? Why him? Did he see_

She couldn’t accept this. She certainly shouldn’t, going out of her way to meet him. Shido Magoroku. How low. Here she stood, near the front part of the extended house. The fashionable Shido’s residence.

* * *

They always had a very intense relationship.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. 

The sun was hanging low and the streets were devoid of any life. No one. Good, she much rather no deal with anything that wasn't important. The nightly breeze flowing near her locks, letting them slip casually to the sides. The dry air breeze making contact with her slim pale body and fancy clothes. 

Thick and stoically glancing to the side, as the feeling in her insides began to warm. She was great at hiding her buried emotions of love and sorrow, straining her features with a stoic and stern tone. But she was good, very good at hiding behind her self created mask of no emotions. She didn't care, she ceased crying and sobbing since she was five. Her calling. She was out here for a simple reason. 

_“Perhaps, hanging out with Magoroku could help, now?” It reflected more like some sort of proposal but it was more like veiled_ _coercion, “I discovered that friends could help you with your_ ** _deepest_** _of problems. You two are friends after all, aren't you?"_

They’re not. Never. She comprehended this. She would say that but she didn't want to displease her master's wishes. 

_Acknowledging with her head, “Da.”_

So why was her Master requesting this, no, prying on this issue with Magoroku, out of all people? Why him? What did he see in the student council president? Why did this male constantly was dwelling in her mind, his voice, words, actions. 

For once in her time, she couldn't find the issues, using her cunning nature almost appears unlikely. Maybe, he thought of the unfinished busy they had. 

She couldn’t accept this. She certainly shouldn’t, going out of her way to meet him. Shido Magoroku. How low. Here she stood, near the front part of the extended house. The fashionable Shido’s residence. She was going to regret this, wasn't she?

Carefully, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. Tapping a few times. Hearing soft yet loud shuttles from the inside. The door clicking open, slowly revealing a male on the inside. Tell and Bucky, old and wrinkles. 

"Oh? You must be Sophia Sakharov, wasn't it?" Appearing surprised at first, "Long time no see!"

"Who's at the door, Daddy?" he seemingly asked his tall father, staring near the doorway as the tan-haired 

"One of your past friends, son." 

"Past friends?" Magoroku raised a brow in mere confusion. Taking a few steps forward, studying the frame carefully. Instantly locking eyes with his partner in crime stoically standing in the doorway, "Sophia!?" 

Barely humming, wordlessly she kept glancing at him. 

He strolled towards her, reaching out from her hand, carefully pulling her inside of the house, "Here. Come inside! You'll catch a cold if you stay out there!" 

  
  
  


A soulmate and perfect love didn't exist for the two student council leaders but they didn't mind. They had a special sort of love, unmatched by any other. 

This must've been a blissful event. One filled with that hidden, unheard passion for the other. A deep and angst filled route that left a heavy scar but filled with kisses. 

It was an odd yet comforting spot. Resting place some would say. 

The two weren't even used to the soft touches of another that were sweet. Devoid of any fears or annoyance. 

* * *

* * *

**_‘Why couldn’t I just be normal?’_**

 _The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere._

 _The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign._

 ** _‘I hate myself so much…’_**

 _Those statements merely cut like a deep knife, sliding the sword down his chest and into his fortitude. Freezing his very dispensation and inclination. Of course, this was metaphorical and not actually self-harming. The impression of physical razor shirking his skin made him agitated and weak._

 _Self-loathing and the permanent position of tension were evidently nibbling incessantly at him to his core. Smashing his precious soul from the inside. He couldn’t advise anyone, he was always defective at concepts. Speaking, even in his own native was unmanageable at times, cringing at himself from behind the stoically display masked. But he supposed that what he gets for remaining in the wrong body._

 _“This zone is the boundary of the Sword Demon. It won't allow even a single droplet of blood inside it.”_

 _A broad yet mellowing distaff voice spoke, ringing inside his ears prompting him to halt his tracks. Who was that? And why were they discussing such awful and disagreeable things to him? A flowing card, glowing with a large tangible yellow glow along the sides and front. A logo in the back was white and red. A bold lettering appearing. Buddyfight card? A gust of wind presently constituted and assailed, blinding his capacity to properly examine much. But shortly that disappear_

 _“It appears our fates had match paths, young one.”_

 _Blinking the copper-haired spoke nothing, frankly gawking at the card. Stoically scrutinizing. Endured there was a thick woman dressed in intense and black armor, covering her frame heavily. Long white thin hair flowing down to her feet and off to the side._

* * *

 _The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature._

 _The obscurity remained stiff, bitterly breezy as the trees descant whilst adjacent his trail. The moon held luminous above him. Scintillating down the line, formulating some sort of slackening and seeable pathway for him to supervise. Guaranteed! But it was that relaxing. He continued trotting. His subconscious was further pacing just as flirtatious as his black rubbers were exercising him._

 _It continued to be varied befalling on his energy, baffling indeed. He comprehended that. Impromptu, uncalled concerning events._

 _And now, here he was, being known for something and having unwanted guests gazing at him as if he was astounding but Chazu didn’t view himself that way. He was just a young boy, having many physical dilemmas to constantly faced. Buddyfighting was becoming a tedious task on its own. He couldn't run far, even if he had the proper power to accomplish such a task. Running was quite difficult for him to do, unfortunately from his past of enjoying outside sports leading to the uneventful ones, his physical activity was dimming and so was his physical health_

 _Being associated with the marvelous Gaen Kyouya. Yes, that brilliant CEO and cultured, the only and only, and engaging his team._

* * *

EdenDaij is a lot of fun to imagine bc of how well their personalities mixed together XD

Re-watching the subbed ACE realized how comparable Eden and Daijirou's ideals for Buddyfighting truly are towards the start Eden believes Buddyfight is about displaying how mighty you are while Daijirou feels mostly the same, with that desired strength and being strong

Admittedly, both believing in similar ideals but diverse ways of handling things also both being leaders Eden as the Student Council President and Daijirou is the head/heir to his clan.

* * *

I guess mutual pining could also work but Magoroku would slowly stop being in denial and be the first to try to do something but ends up failing bc she's not good at confessing. He tries to flirt with her only to have her push him and walk away the only reason is bc Sophia thinks Magoroku was so adorable while stammering his flirting and messing up on what to do. That she couldn't handle it or let him see so she's just going in a place where no one is to blush her heart out

"thank you, Shido. With your help, I now have all eight cards. Until we meet again. Farewell." This scene broke me

Sophia: *constantly leaves him* *insulted him on occasions* *gets annoyed with him* But also, slowly falling in love with him without understanding that Also Sophia soft voice: Until we meet again. farewell.

MAGOROKU: OH, SOPHIA~! DON'T I LOOK LOVELY IN THIS DISASTER UNIFORM? SOPHIA: IT'S SUPPOSED TO LOOK LOVELY ON YOU, KYOUYA-SAMA PERSONALLY DESIGN THEM TO BE SUITABLE TO THE WEARER. MAGOROKU: I'M PERFECT IN EVERYTHING I WEAR, SO YOU'RE NOT WRONG~! ROUGA: GET A ROOM

TERUMI: GROSS, STOP FLIRTING! NO ONE WANTS SHIDO TO FLIRT HERE! DAVIDE: HA, WHEN DID THEY STARTED DATING? KYOUYA: I KNEW THEY WOULD BE THE PERFECT MATCH ELF: HOW BEAUTIFUL! CHILDREN, YOU MUST TELL ME EVERYTHING! RETSU: ...

MAGOROKU: AHHH!? NO NO NO, YOU ALL GOT IT WRONG! WE AREN'T D-DATING! WE'RE JUST CLOSE SOPHIA: HE'S A BAD LIER. MAGOROKU: SOPHIA!

* * *

random interview girl: So I hear you were dating someone. Mind asking who's that lucky person? Kyouya: Yes. I do in fact have six other partners which I hold dearly. Would you like to know their names? interview girl: Sure, go ahead. Kyouya: [EXPLAINS THEIR NAMES]

 ** _Eden/Daijirou / Wits And Wordless Tones // Eden Hanazono/Daijirou Kurayashiki_**

* * *

 _‘Hm, so this is the popular Hanazono Eden, Vile Ranma was discussing before.’_

He stood straight on top of the railings, pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy--one he was all too familiar with.

* * *

**Determination**. The driving constituent to their implicit aims and pleasantries. Continuously expediting themselves. Determine to triumph and dispense their stamina. Life was never easy for either of them. Their smiles ostensibly evaporating with their convictions, delight didn’t come naturally anymore, only rarely. But wasn’t impossible. How much the division can accelerate and divulge you and it did for them. The diabolical world wasn’t just, it wasn’t satisfactory for most spirits but they wouldn’t fall, not again and not ever.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions. 

They had their own conflicts to continually faced, the awful pain dwelling inside their hearts. 

* * *

She had a generous essence living inside of her, once was a normal girl who often beamed a lot but that seemingly fading to a stoic tinged along with her happiness. Once was there was fully terminated, left for extinction. The Student Council President knew right from wrong, comprehended the regulations by heart. But at what cost? Being rattled and maligned by those she thought were classmates and peers. Awful handles, rumors behind her back, endlessly below the rabbit hole of being seen as an awful person when she was entirely doing what she’d thought was rational, and she still was correct in her notions. She did what had too.

He owns his own throne near the tops. Crossing his legs and stoically cold expression written in his features. He was the leader, the future heir. Zero chance for frustration, he'd appropriate. Self-catering to his needs for sheer power, proving that power was the only way to win in life. Keeping his shoulders high and proud, looking for the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strongest among these pitiful humans and weaklings.

The racket of the adhesive wedgies ticking on the landing took all the males inside the room out of thought. Instantly drawing the attention of the other males dwelling inside their home. A towering slim young girl, a mask covering her upper peculiarities, her shimming brilliant pink eyes, with a lavender see-through eye parts. Think waist-level blond mane, flowing down to her waist and closing in. Her stoic stare. 

She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in almost angel-like a uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots. 

He appears bewildered, as his eyes stretched in pure shock. This girl, it couldn’t be her, could it? Studying her in shock, hunching over slightly, “Why, you’re?”

“How did you find this place!?” Seiji roared after him, demanding to know. He also had the same inclination of enigmas he has as well.

“I’m Hanazono Eden. I am a tenth-grade student at Saint Order Academy’s junior high school, and a Buddyfighter who serves as the student council president.” Her expression didn’t shift from her stoically stern tone, staring them standing high her hands vertical with her body. Formally giving them the info that they obliged, “Now, I will take my leave.” Bowing slightly, as she veered shortly after.

He stood straight on the platform but not near the top of the railings, where he usually was. Pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Watching the female leave once more, as the end of his lips curved to a knowingly bright smile, raising his arms, crossing them on his chest, “Coming here alone like that shows a lot of course. I like her.”

 _‘so this is the popular, Hanazono Eden.’_

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions. 

Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy — one he was all too familiar with. 

She was spontaneously high on alert, speedily veering her frame at the noise, “You’re...”

“I’m Kurayashiki Daijirou.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Since the first day, I’ve locked eyes with you. Coming all alone knowing how dominant we are. That shows a lot of courage.”

“I’d respect your courage and admittingly, I like you. Not many ladies are as courageous as you.”

She hummed slowly to herself, “Is that so?” 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

* * *

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

* * *

The alliance was slow, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually had the latchkey.

* * *

LOCKING

They were “required” to swing around one another. All of the big names were going to be there to join them also, Gaen Kyouya and his partners, Tasuku the famous buddy cop. And most likely the ACEs. Surely, the Kurayashikis and Hanazonos names were also going to be there too. Certainly, they had noble and influential families in Japan, allowing them into their ranks of sheer capability and popularity. Daijirou was the son of the family, working for his title since he was born, he was still a middle schooler though so the stress was hanging heavily on him to be the best and he shall do so. No matter the cost. His class stayed wealthy, persuasive, and famous. Providing funding for most things, being able to pay for things as they wished. 

In parties mostly, despite Daijirou accepting no satisfaction in doing such things. Frequently ignoring the parties as a whole, ones that weren’t important for his family. But this was such a famous one that his family and clan had commanded him to be there. And he couldn’t ignore. Habitually, his comrades kept him in the dark and frequently alone most of the time due to having occupied lives, permitting him out to do as he pleased. Though, they let him have his own limo to drive to places and a butler to assist him with things he couldn’t go on his own. 

They didn’t bother to change into different clothing. Finding their originally daily clothes to be alright to go in. 

“Our time together has been worthwhile.” She professedly admitted beath her tone. Despite her stoic features, her lips hinted with some sort of soft passionate smile, “Mister Kurayashiki.”

“Yes. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“We shall.”

Diminutive measures. It originated explanation quite small. Unmixed accounts were exchanged in the method. Shockingly so but no immediate. They both were oddly similar in certain ways but different ways of properly handling things. The topic of Buddyfighting often came up, they seemingly noted but not minding. They were both Buddyfighters so that topic was bound to come up. They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions.

“Buddyfight is a tool to show your strength, and make your opponents submit to your will,” Stoically explaining to the male, “That is how I always thought of Buddyfight.”

He smugly glances at her, seemingly filled with mixed disturbances, “For someone who lost to Mikado Yuga, you have no right to say those sorts of rebukes to anyone.” Though, she was undeviatingly in his eyes but still, didn’t believe she had any rights to lecture him about that matter.

“As I recall, you were the one to lose, not just one but _two_ Buddyfights, against Rikuo Masato.”

The heir gritted his teeth from that phrase. As his lips obviously declined to the frown. Slightly snarling but stated nothing in response to the Student Council President. How dare she? How dare this blonde brings up his failures! Who did this woman think she is? Though he had to confess in his mind, for a woman like her to combat him, she was still as courageous as when they first locked their eyes in Vile Ranma’s secret headquarters. Depicting that it was the best not to speak again, as he prefer not to dissipate his raging on her. 

“You wish to have a Buddyfight with me to prove that I’m wrong, don’t you?” She questioned, almost knowingly doing so, “

“How…” her words merely left him speechless, glowering at her in sheer exhilaration and trepidation. A part of him didn’t even wish to finish his own question. But his mind was surely racing with countless possibilities. 

“You want to prove that you’re the strongest. That you can make me submit to your will,” simply elaborated on her thoughts of what he was thinking, “However, in order to do as you wish, you’re going to have to face me in a Buddyfight.”

“You want to face in a Buddyfight?” He snarls assumingly, crossing his arms across his arms in conjecture.

She simply nodded her head in mere agreement, “Yes, that’s right.”

“Consequently brave. I like that.” She hummed in delight, _‘This could turn out to be a worthy win-win relationship. It’s not so impossible after all!’_ He continued improving incomparably in his amusement with her activities, “I accept your challenge!”

His only wishes were to become stronger, the strongest among the world’s elites. And that was his only mindset. Though, his girl, even from the start he’d shown to be greatly interested in her.

The alliance was vacillating, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually possessed the latchkey. With their diurnal endurance of being directors had their upsets. She makes things so complex for him — so difficult without knowing but also merely doing this for his sake — his well-being all of it. And he was pretty much the same, he was no coward but a very intelligent and self-sufficient girl. He desired her to be that way, more athletic. Recognizing that with her, he’d more of the dimes to become more potent. Though she wouldn’t join his competitions due to their different genders she ordinarily watched and took notes of the sports he’d play. And it was the same for him as well as commonly taking part in observing the other perform their daily tasks in their free time. Daijirou sat on the couch lazily, holding his arms watching her read and compose on the countless sheets in the student council.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough devotion to each other, fastened down by their faith to be together. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would surmise.

She silently strolled along the path, during her free time that is. Near a bright and grass and dirt-filled area, as her heels were clicking on the messy dirt trail. It was commonly normal for the young female to wander along with the dirt trails and ponder to herself as the sounds of the wind and water washing away below 

“Kurayashiki Daijirou...” Softly susurrate his name below her lips. Almost a desperate calling. Yet, her mind kept pondering to the Redhead fighter, heart curiously pulsating at the tone of his name. Insides fluttering with a ghastly activity, “I wonder if he feels the same way.”

They only did romantic things (but rarely) when no one was encompassing just them and even their buddies. The only ones who knew that, however, were their buddies. But Eden didn't seem to mind that her little cute angel knew about her relationship regarding Daijirou. But she could tell that her buddy was also concerned about the future of their bonding but the blonde kept reassuring her, after all, they were both careful in the circumstances of affection. Perpetually. 

Holding hands stayed decidedly inconvenient and uncanny but courteous and soothing in an uncanny variety of behaviors but they managed to glide their fingers close, allowing their hands to finally make the subtle contact of touching. He felt her slim hand, along with the skinny rubbing of her white gloves. The rubber gently lacing in his rough and powerful hand with simple ease. 

Simply relaxing there. In the insignificant taciturnity, no sounds just them barred inside their subterranean refuge. 

Seemingly agreeing to keep their relationship has hidden as possible as to not draw any attention towards themselves. They weren't the kind of people to let it be known that they were in love. Just there, together acting close but not caressing. It was a unique kind of relationship. 

She would be the first to admit a simple "I love you" that simply reminds of soft and smooth, almost whispering if it weren't for her stern knowing tone. The phrase that she was holding back for so long but wasn't sure when it'll be the correct time to display it.

Catching the redhead off his guard. Almost instantly as she spoke those simple three words. He was stunned, never hearing those words from the perspective of another in his life before. 

His family, even his clan would be nothing but harshly brutal towards him, pushing him to the most powerful limits and he kept going. Soonly that was all he truly wanted, not but the sheer power and to be viewed as the best and dominated the sports, only choosing the best but with her? With her, it was still tough love but also… nice and relaxing. Still had problems at times but every single relationship had their problems. 

Suppressing a careless and loveable smile masked by a small notable smirk on his features. Trying his best, utmost power to hide that smile from her. Slightly turning his head, doing his utmost to not show the deep crimson that was bond to display willingly on his features, “Pathetic.”

* * *

* * *

I just thought of an AU where Eden have Mago/Soph as parents bc she was an orphan and Kyouya saw greatness in her but due to his industrious life as a CEO he can't suitably take care of he so like he asked Sophia and Magoroku to please guard her and act as parents.

Das junge gaffen um die blond braun und hinsetzen. 

The student council wasn't as busy today as the normal were. But he was already sore and tired, body aching and mentally draining with power. All he wanted was to sleep and placed his legs on the table.

"Shido."

"What is it?" He implored, almost annoyed but not limited to the feeling.

"We still have more tasks to complete," her stern voice filling up his ears, "You still have much to finish. Now is not the time to rest."

"Can't you do it?" He stares helplessly at her notion, papers still filed in her slim fingers, waving lazily at the papers in front of her. He normally did casual motions and features with his fingers but rarely out of Buddyfighting, "I'm not feeling motivated right now."

Her lips seemingly dip to an unwanted frown, annoyance supplying her features filled with that response. She didn't. Wasn't all very fond of his words as a whole.

"Hey…? Why are you giving me that face?" He questions, almost concerningly? 

"Do the work, Shido."

"I don't want to…"

She glares oddly at him, "Shido."

"Sophia?"

"I can't hold your hand all of the—"

"B-but you're not holding my hand!" 

The two stood still. 

Not the correct reply to give the one that he should give. But easily recover her stoic composer. 

He dramatically increases in his chair, letting out an unwanted wail of protest, "Okay Okay, I'll do it."

"Da."

Doing as he was told too, golfing on the papers she handed him, "You're happy now?" 

The complex relationship was part of their dynamic. The rough love, stern yet truthful. They both seemingly cared for one another despite all of that.

He seemed bleak, scowling near her frame but didn't say anything. Awkwardly, the two teens shifted closer. Strange moments that neither of them really were sure about but did it anyway. The romance wasn't their thing, more so Daijirou than Eden.

Her hand was soft, filled with that ambition warmth as it softly brushed against his hand. He instantly felt the rudder in the white fabric ghosting his features with ease. Causing him to merely tense and snort annoyingly at her but made no attempt to actually move away. 

Permitting the sign that he was subsequently subconsciously enjoying the weird foreign exchange from another. No matter how awkward. He needed something soft despite their tough love nature. They were only doing this because they truly care. 

The long raven-haired suffered badly from her shyness and being awkwardly closed and flustered. Appearing to have rarely any will to show but the star of her life was truly believing in something that the other couldn't see. If only her purplish eyes could allow her to witness the stars from the dark. If only.

The hugs, the kisses, the cuddles. Comforting smiles that would make her heart seemingly flutter at the seams. Her mere touches both soft and comfortable felt so foreign but left her longing for more of her scent. 

  
  


The WBNA was quite possibly a difficult task but one that they prefer and enjoy. Taking breaks wasn't common but normal enough for his matter. But today, it was a different day. A more uncommon one. The rounds were merely hours before fully starting and they were sure that the players were getting ready for them. And for the day.

"Good evening, Miss Rory." He casually greeted with his formal and relaxed manner, greeting her with a notable exception of smiles, "You texted me, wanted to meet me up in this location. Is that correct?"

"Ah good! You got my message!" She smiles brightly towards him, before nodding in a kindly yet oddly stern manner, "Yes. It's important so thank you for coming on time."

He'd refuse to believe this. Being paired up with her, a girl no less! Surely his fear was growing, more so than before, an overview of emotions that a simple little kid like him couldn't properly handle. It wasn't his fault. His female aligned family members caused him to have such an awful fear.

She loves him. Thinking the female was clearly cute, often moving closer towards him to see his emotions. Often and shockingly enough, he commonly ran away from her, not wanting anything to do with him or her words. But she didn't see that, she wasn't the most brightly of the bunch but she wasn't completely dumb either just a normal teenage girl who happened to be a bit of a tomboy at that. Perfectly normal! 

_Magoroku and Sophia dancing in the moonlight._

The moonlight was beaming off of their full and fancy dressed corpses as she held onto his shoulders, pressing down on his shoulder pads. Keeping her weight. 

He softly hummed to himself, both flustered but kept it tame by his soft touches and smiles. He felt at ease, following the beams of his heart gliding across the cut green coloring grass below them.

She was beautiful, the most pretties outfit though he truly thinks that she was seemingly pretty in everything she'd wears.

So perfect. They were so perfect. This might be their best moment and even date. No anger, annoyance, or leaving. Just them and their bodies pressed closely together. 

Of course, moments like these were merely a dream. He wasn't careful enough, clumsiness had got the better of him, causing him to trip on his heels. Cursing himself unattendedly as he yelp. Causing them both to seemingly tumbled to the floor without any warnings. She would seemingly glare at him in pure annoyance at his fails. Not being pleased.

 _Eden and Daijirou playing on the swings at a small playground that nobody goes to anymore._

"Those swings. I used to go on these when I was younger."

He seemingly hummed. 

* * *

* * *

**_Where Your Taste disagrees:_**

The severe terms devised him virtually inarticulate.

Her icy sky-blue obscure eyes pricing his presence. 

Annoyance and stoically remarked advances were her only reponses given.

He sensed a torment of despair coursing his foundation at the unforeseen blows.

The bitter aftertaste of concern and affliction feeding his mouth. Disgraceful taste.

His inclination was shrieking at him to get away, to provoke.

  
  


The twilight. Cutting, and sharpening.

Almost like a mere blade, exercising a swift move ahead.

Their speeches were much identical to that.

Raw and sternly delivered, leaving their hearts being shirked.

But — he the redhead who was soliciting mere strength — remained adopted to the bitterly pronounced concepts.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Wir sollten."

Diminutive Maßnahmen. Es entstand eine recht kleine Erklärung. Nicht gemischte Konten wurden in der Methode ausgetauscht. Schockierend, aber nicht sofort. Sie waren sich beide auf bestimmte Weise seltsam ähnlich, aber auf unterschiedliche Weise, um die Dinge richtig zu handhaben. Das Thema Buddyfighting wurde oft angesprochen, sie schienen es zu bemerken, aber es machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie waren beide Buddyfighters, so dass das Thema zwangsläufig auftauchte. Sie bestehen im System mit unkalkulierbaren Möglichkeiten, vielfältigen Konsequenzen. Das Aussterben war ewig lasernd. Buddyfighting hatte genau dieses Gebot. Ziemlich simpel und doch rätselhaft. Fluke und kompetent. Alles hatte eine tiefere Bedeutung, eine tiefe Bedeutung hinter diesen geschnürten Worten und Handlungen.

"Buddyfight ist ein Werkzeug, um deine Stärke zu zeigen und deine Gegner dazu zu bringen, sich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen", erklärte Stoically dem Mann. "So habe ich immer an Buddyfight gedacht."

Er sieht sie selbstgefällig an, scheinbar voller gemischter Unruhen. "Für jemanden, der gegen Mikado Yuga verloren hat, haben Sie kein Recht, diese Art von Rügen irgendjemandem zu sagen." Obwohl sie in seinen Augen unbeirrbar war, glaubte sie dennoch nicht, dass sie das Recht hatte, ihn über diese Angelegenheit zu belehren.

"Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du derjenige, der nicht nur einen, sondern zwei Buddyfights gegen Rikuo Masato verloren hat."

Der Erbe biss die Zähne zusammen. Als seine Lippen offensichtlich zu dem Stirnrunzeln zurückgingen. Leicht knurrend, sagte aber nichts als Antwort auf den Präsidenten des Studentenrates. Wie kann sie es wagen? Wie kann es dieser Blonde wagen, seine Fehler zur Sprache zu bringen! Für wen hielt sich diese Frau? Obwohl er gestehen musste, dass eine Frau wie sie ihn bekämpfen konnte, war sie immer noch so mutig wie damals, als sie ihre Augen in Vile Ranmas geheimem Hauptquartier schlossen. Dargestellt, dass es das Beste war, nicht noch einmal zu sprechen, da er es vorzieht, seine Wut auf sie nicht zu zerstreuen.

"Du möchtest einen Buddyfight mit mir haben, um zu beweisen, dass ich falsch liege, nicht wahr?" Sie fragte fast wissentlich: „

"Wie ..." Ihre Worte ließen ihn nur sprachlos und funkelten sie vor lauter Erheiterung und Angst an. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht einmal seine eigene Frage beenden. Aber seine Gedanken rasten mit unzähligen Möglichkeiten.

"Sie möchten beweisen, dass Sie der Stärkste sind. Dass du mich dazu bringen kannst, dich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen ", erläuterte sie einfach ihre Gedanken darüber, was er dachte." Um jedoch zu tun, was du willst, musst du mich in einem Buddyfight konfrontieren. "

"Du willst dich einem Buddyfight stellen?" Vermutlich knurrt er und verschränkt mutmaßlich die Arme vor den Armen.

Sie nickte nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Ja, das ist richtig."

„Folglich mutig. Ich mag es." Sie summte entzückt: „Dies könnte sich als eine würdige Win-Win-Beziehung herausstellen. Es ist doch nicht so unmöglich! "Er verbesserte sich unvergleichlich in seiner Belustigung mit ihren Aktivitäten." Ich nehme Ihre Herausforderung an! "

Sein einziger Wunsch war es, stärker zu werden, der stärkste unter den Eliten der Welt. Und das war seine einzige Einstellung. Obwohl sein Mädchen von Anfang an gezeigt hatte, dass es sehr an ihr interessiert war.

Die Allianz schwankte und stagnierte gewunden. Absichtlich und gedämpft. Ihre begrenzte Beteiligung blieb geheim. Sie schlichen ununterbrochen in einem Schließfach herum und besaßen einzeln den Schlüssel. Mit ihrer täglichen Ausdauer als Direktoren hatten sie ihre Probleme. Sie macht die Dinge für ihn so komplex - so schwierig, ohne es zu wissen, aber auch nur um seinetwillen - sein Wohlergehen. Und er war so ziemlich derselbe, er war kein Feigling, sondern ein sehr intelligentes und autarkes Mädchen. Er wollte, dass sie so sportlicher war. Als er erkannte, dass er bei ihr mehr Zeit hatte, um stärker zu werden. Obwohl sie aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Geschlechter nicht an seinen Wettbewerben teilnehmen würde, sah sie sich normalerweise die Sportarten an, die er spielen würde, und machte sich Notizen. Und es war dasselbe für ihn und er nahm häufig daran teil, zu beobachten, wie die anderen ihre täglichen Aufgaben in ihrer Freizeit erledigten. Daijirou saß träge auf der Couch und hielt seine Arme fest, während sie auf den unzähligen Blättern im Studentenrat las und komponierte.

Dies war keine Win-Win-Vereinigung, sondern eine harte Hingabe aneinander, die durch ihren Glauben an das Zusammensein gefestigt wurde. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man vermuten würde.

In ihrer Freizeit schlenderte sie schweigend den Weg entlang. In der Nähe eines hellen, mit Gras und Schmutz gefüllten Bereichs, als ihre Absätze auf den unordentlichen Feldweg klickten. Es war gewöhnlich normal, dass die junge Frau auf den Feldwegen herumwanderte und über sich selbst nachdachte, während die Geräusche von Wind und Wasser sich unten wegwuschen

"Kurayashiki Daijirou ..." Leise schwebte sein Name unter ihren Lippen. Fast eine verzweifelte Berufung. Dennoch dachte sie immer wieder über den Rotschopfkämpfer nach, und das Herz pulsierte neugierig im Ton seines Namens. Innenseiten flattern mit einer schrecklichen Aktivität: "Ich frage mich, ob es ihm genauso geht."

Sie machten nur romantische Dinge (aber selten), wenn niemand nur sie und sogar ihre Freunde umfasste. Die einzigen, die das wussten, waren jedoch ihre Freunde. Aber Eden schien es nichts auszumachen, dass ihr kleiner süßer Engel von ihrer Beziehung zu Daijirou wusste. Aber sie konnte erkennen, dass ihr Kumpel auch besorgt über die Zukunft ihrer Bindung war, aber die Blondine beruhigte sie immer wieder, schließlich waren beide unter den Umständen der Zuneigung vorsichtig. Ständig.

Händchenhalten blieb entschieden unbequem und unheimlich, aber höflich und beruhigend in einer unheimlichen Vielfalt von Verhaltensweisen, aber sie schafften es, ihre Finger nahe zu gleiten, so dass ihre Hände endlich den subtilen Kontakt der Berührung herstellen konnten. Er spürte ihre schlanke Hand und das dünne Reiben ihrer weißen Handschuhe. Der Gummi schnürt sich sanft in seiner rauen und kraftvollen Hand mit einfacher Leichtigkeit.

Einfach dort entspannen. In der unbedeutenden Schweigsamkeit sind keine Geräusche zu hören, nur sie in ihrer unterirdischen Zuflucht.

Die scheinbare Zustimmung, ihre Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten, hat sich so gut wie möglich versteckt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie waren nicht die Art von Menschen, die bekannt gaben, dass sie verliebt waren. Nur dort, zusammen eng handeln, aber nicht streicheln. Es war eine einzigartige Art von Beziehung.

Sie würde die erste sein, die ein einfaches "Ich liebe dich" zugibt, das einfach an weich und geschmeidig erinnert und fast flüstert, wenn es nicht ihren strengen wissenden Ton gäbe. Der Satz, den sie so lange zurückhielt, aber nicht sicher war, wann es der richtige Zeitpunkt sein würde, ihn anzuzeigen.

Den Rotschopf unvorbereitet erwischen. Fast augenblicklich sprach sie diese einfachen drei Worte. Er war fassungslos und hörte diese Worte noch nie aus der Perspektive eines anderen in seinem Leben.

Seine Familie, sogar sein Clan, würde ihm gegenüber nur brutal brutal sein und ihn an die mächtigsten Grenzen bringen, und er machte weiter. Bald war das alles, was er wirklich wollte, nicht nur die bloße Kraft und als der Beste angesehen zu werden und den Sport zu dominieren, sondern nur den Besten zu wählen, aber mit ihr? Bei ihr war es immer noch harte Liebe, aber auch… schön und entspannend. Hatte manchmal immer noch Probleme, aber jede einzelne Beziehung hatte ihre Probleme.

Unterdrückung eines nachlässigen und liebenswerten Lächelns, das von einem kleinen bemerkenswerten Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen verdeckt wird. Er versuchte sein Bestes, um dieses Lächeln vor ihr zu verbergen. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und tat sein Möglichstes, um nicht das tiefe Purpur zu zeigen, das verbunden war, um sich bereitwillig auf seinen Gesichtszügen „Pathetisch“ zu zeigen.

* * *

* * *

Das junge gaffen um die blond braun und hinsetzen.

* * *

* * *

Die komplexe Beziehung war Teil ihrer Dynamik. Die raue Liebe, streng und doch ehrlich. Trotzdem schienen sich beide scheinbar umeinander zu kümmern.

Er wirkte düster und blickte finster in die Nähe ihres Körpers, sagte aber nichts. Unbeholfen kamen die beiden Teenager näher. Seltsame Momente, bei denen sich keiner wirklich sicher war, es aber trotzdem tat. Die Romantik war nicht ihr Ding, mehr Daijirou als Eden.

Ihre Hand war weich, erfüllt von dieser ehrgeizigen Wärme, als sie sanft über seine Hand streifte. Er spürte sofort, wie das Ruder in dem weißen Stoff seine Gesichtszüge mit Leichtigkeit geisterte. Er wurde nur angespannt und schnaubte sie ärgerlich an, machte aber keinen Versuch, sich tatsächlich zu entfernen.

Erlaubte das Zeichen, dass er später unbewusst die seltsamen Devisen von einem anderen genoss. Egal wie umständlich. Er brauchte etwas Weiches trotz ihrer harten Liebe. Sie taten dies nur, weil sie sich wirklich darum kümmerten.

* * *

Die WBNA war möglicherweise eine schwierige Aufgabe, die sie jedoch bevorzugen und genießen. Pausen zu machen war nicht üblich, aber normal genug für seine Sache. Aber heute war es ein anderer Tag. Eine ungewöhnlichere. Die Runden waren nur Stunden vor dem vollständigen Start und sie waren sich sicher, dass sich die Spieler auf sie vorbereiten würden. Und für den Tag.

"Guten Abend, Miss Rory." Er begrüßte sie beiläufig mit seiner formellen und entspannten Art und begrüßte sie mit einer bemerkenswerten Ausnahme des Lächelns: "Sie haben mir eine SMS geschrieben, wollten mich an diesem Ort treffen. Ist das richtig?"

"Ah gut! Du hast meine Nachricht bekommen!" Sie lächelt ihn strahlend an, bevor sie freundlich und doch seltsam streng nickt. "Ja. Es ist wichtig, also danke, dass du pünktlich bist."

* * *

Wo Ihr Geschmack nicht übereinstimmt:

Die strengen Begriffe machten ihn praktisch unartikuliert.

Ihre eisigen, himmelblauen, dunklen Augen schätzten seine Anwesenheit.

Ärger und stoisch bemerkte Fortschritte waren ihre einzigen Antworten.

Bei den unvorhergesehenen Schlägen spürte er eine Qual der Verzweiflung auf seinem Fundament.

Der bittere Nachgeschmack von Besorgnis und Bedrängnis fütterte seinen Mund. Schändlicher Geschmack.

Seine Neigung schrie ihn an, wegzukommen, zu provozieren.

* * *

Das Zwielicht. Schneiden und Schärfen.

Fast wie eine bloße Klinge, die eine schnelle Bewegung vor sich ausübt.

Ihre Reden waren sehr identisch damit.

Roh und streng ausgeliefert, lassen ihre Herzen sich entziehen.

Aber - er, der Rotschopf, der nur um Kraft bat - blieb den bitter ausgesprochenen Konzepten verpflichtet.

* * *

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

* * *

* * *

**Determination**. The driving constituent to their implicit aims and pleasantries. Continuously expediting themselves. Determine to triumph and dispense their stamina. Life was never easy for either of them. Their smiles ostensibly evaporating with their convictions, delight didn’t come naturally anymore, only rarely. But wasn’t impossible. How much the division can accelerate and divulge you and it did for them. The diabolical world wasn’t just, it wasn’t satisfactory for most spirits but they wouldn’t fall, not again and not ever.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions. 

They had their own conflicts to continually faced, the awful pain dwelling inside their hearts. 

She had a generous essence living inside of her, once was a normal girl who often beamed a lot but that seemingly fading to a stoic tinged along with her happiness. Once was there was fully terminated, left for extinction. The Student Council President knew right from wrong, comprehended the regulations by heart. But at what cost? Being rattled and maligned by those she thought were classmates and peers. Awful handles, rumors behind her back, endlessly below the rabbit hole of being seen as an awful person when she was entirely doing what she’d thought was rational, and she still was correct in her notions. She did what had too.

He owns his own throne near the tops. Crossing his legs and stoically cold expression written in his features. He was the leader, the future heir. Zero chance for frustration, he'd appropriate. Self-catering to his needs for sheer power, proving that power was the only way to win in life. Keeping his shoulders high and proud, looking for the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strongest among these pitiful humans and weaklings.

The racket of the adhesive wedgies ticking on the landing took all the males inside the room out of thought. Instantly drawing the attention of the other males dwelling inside their home. A towering slim young girl, a mask covering her upper peculiarities, her shimming brilliant pink eyes, with a lavender see-through eye parts. Think waist-level blond mane, flowing down to her waist and closing in. Her stoic stare. 

She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in almost angel-like a uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots. 

He appears bewildered, as his eyes stretched in pure shock. This girl, it couldn’t be her, could it? Studying her in shock, hunching over slightly, “Why, you’re?”

“How did you find this place!?” Seiji roared after him, demanding to know. He also had the same inclination of enigmas he has as well.

“I’m Hanazono Eden. I am a tenth-grade student at Saint Order Academy’s junior high school, and a Buddyfighter who serves as the student council president.” Her expression didn’t shift from her stoically stern tone, staring them standing high her hands vertical with her body. Formally giving them the info that they obliged, “Now, I will take my leave.” Bowing slightly, as she veered shortly after.

He stood straight on the platform but not near the top of the railings, where he usually was. Pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Watching the female leave once more, as the end of his lips curved to a knowingly bright smile, raising his arms, crossing them on his chest, “Coming here alone like that shows a lot of course. I like her.”

 _‘so this is the popular, Hanazono Eden.’_

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions. 

Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy — one he was all too familiar with. 

She was spontaneously high on alert, speedily veering her frame at the noise, “You’re...”

“I’m Kurayashiki Daijirou.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Since the first day, I’ve locked eyes with you. Coming all alone knowing how dominant we are. That shows a lot of courage.”

“I’d respect your courage and admittingly, I like you. Not many ladies are as courageous as you.”

She hummed slowly to herself, “Is that so?” 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

The alliance was slow, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually had the latchkey.

They were “required” to swing around one another. All of the big names were going to be there to join them also, Gaen Kyouya and his partners, Tasuku the famous buddy cop. And most likely the ACEs. Surely, the Kurayashikis and Hanazonos names were also going to be there too. Certainly, they had noble and influential families in Japan, allowing them into their ranks of sheer capability and popularity. Daijirou was the son of the family, working for his title since he was born, he was still a middle schooler though so the stress was hanging heavily on him to be the best and he shall do so. No matter the cost. His class stayed wealthy, persuasive, and famous. Providing funding for most things, being able to pay for things as they wished. 

In parties mostly, despite Daijirou accepting no satisfaction in doing such things. Frequently ignoring the parties as a whole, ones that weren’t important for his family. But this was such a famous one that his family and clan had commanded him to be there. And he couldn’t ignore. Habitually, his comrades kept him in the dark and frequently alone most of the time due to having occupied lives, permitting him out to do as he pleased. Though, they let him have his own limo to drive to places and a butler to assist him with things he couldn’t go on his own. 

They didn’t bother to change into different clothing. Finding their originally daily clothes to be alright to go in. 

“Our time together has been worthwhile.” She professedly admitted beath her tone. Despite her stoic features, her lips hinted with some sort of soft passionate smile, “Mister Kurayashiki.”

“Yes. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“We shall.”

Diminutive measures. It originated explanation quite small. Unmixed accounts were exchanged in the method. Shockingly so but no immediate. They both were oddly similar in certain ways but different ways of properly handling things. The topic of Buddyfighting often came up, they seemingly noted but not minding. They were both Buddyfighters so that topic was bound to come up. They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions.

“Buddyfight is a tool to show your strength, and make your opponents submit to your will,” Stoically explaining to the male, “That is how I always thought of Buddyfight.”

He smugly glances at her, seemingly filled with mixed disturbances, “For someone who lost to Mikado Yuga, you have no right to say those sorts of rebukes to anyone.” Though, she was undeviatingly in his eyes but still, didn’t believe she had any rights to lecture him about that matter.

“As I recall, you were the one to lose, not just one but _two_ Buddyfights, against Rikuo Masato.”

The heir gritted his teeth from that phrase. As his lips obviously declined to the frown. Slightly snarling but stated nothing in response to the Student Council President. How dare she? How dare this blonde brings up his failures! Who did this woman think she is? Though he had to confess in his mind, for a woman like her to combat him, she was still as courageous as when they first locked their eyes in Vile Ranma’s secret headquarters. Depicting that it was the best not to speak again, as he prefer not to dissipate his raging on her. 

“You wish to have a Buddyfight with me to prove that I’m wrong, don’t you?” She questioned, almost knowingly doing so, “

“How…” her words merely left him speechless, glowering at her in sheer exhilaration and trepidation. A part of him didn’t even wish to finish his own question. But his mind was surely racing with countless possibilities. 

“You want to prove that you’re the strongest. That you can make me submit to your will,” simply elaborated on her thoughts of what he was thinking, “However, in order to do as you wish, you’re going to have to face me in a Buddyfight.”

“You want to face in a Buddyfight?” He snarls assumingly, crossing his arms across his arms in conjecture.

She simply nodded her head in mere agreement, “Yes, that’s right.”

“Consequently brave. I like that.” She hummed in delight, _‘This could turn out to be a worthy win-win relationship. It’s not so impossible after all!’_ He continued improving incomparably in his amusement with her activities, “I accept your challenge!”

His only wishes were to become stronger, the strongest among the world’s elites. And that was his only mindset. Though, his girl, even from the start he’d shown to be greatly interested in her.

The alliance was vacillating, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually possessed the latchkey. With their diurnal endurance of being directors had their upsets. She makes things so complex for him — so difficult without knowing but also merely doing this for his sake — his well-being all of it. And he was pretty much the same, he was no coward but a very intelligent and self-sufficient girl. He desired her to be that way, more athletic. Recognizing that with her, he’d more of the dimes to become more potent. Though she wouldn’t join his competitions due to their different genders she ordinarily watched and took notes of the sports he’d play. And it was the same for him as well as commonly taking part in observing the other perform their daily tasks in their free time. Daijirou sat on the couch lazily, holding his arms watching her read and compose on the countless sheets in the student council.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough devotion to each other, fastened down by their faith to be together. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would surmise.

She silently strolled along the path, during her free time that is. Near a bright and grass and dirt-filled area, as her heels were clicking on the messy dirt trail. It was commonly normal for the young female to wander along with the dirt trails and ponder to herself as the sounds of the wind and water washing away below 

“Kurayashiki Daijirou...” Softly susurrate his name below her lips. Almost a desperate calling. Yet, her mind kept pondering to the Redhead fighter, heart curiously pulsating at the tone of his name. Insides fluttering with a ghastly activity, “I wonder if he feels the same way.”

They only did romantic things (but rarely) when no one was encompassing just them and even their buddies. The only ones who knew that, however, were their buddies. But Eden didn't seem to mind that her little cute angel knew about her relationship regarding Daijirou. But she could tell that her buddy was also concerned about the future of their bonding but the blonde kept reassuring her, after all, they were both careful in the circumstances of affection. Perpetually. 

Holding hands stayed decidedly inconvenient and uncanny but courteous and soothing in an uncanny variety of behaviors but they managed to glide their fingers close, allowing their hands to finally make the subtle contact of touching. He felt her slim hand, along with the skinny rubbing of her white gloves. The rubber gently lacing in his rough and powerful hand with simple ease. 

Simply relaxing there. In the insignificant taciturnity, no sounds just them barred inside their subterranean refuge. 

Seemingly agreeing to keep their relationship has hidden as possible as to not draw any attention towards themselves. They weren't the kind of people to let it be known that they were in love. Just there, together acting close but not caressing. It was a unique kind of relationship. 

She would be the first to admit a simple "I love you" that simply reminds of soft and smooth, almost whispering if it weren't for her stern knowing tone. The phrase that she was holding back for so long but wasn't sure when it'll be the correct time to display it.

Catching the redhead off his guard. Almost instantly as she spoke those simple three words. He was stunned, never hearing those words from the perspective of another in his life before. 

His family, even his clan would be nothing but harshly brutal towards him, pushing him to the most powerful limits and he kept going. Soonly that was all he truly wanted, not but the sheer power and to be viewed as the best and dominated the sports, only choosing the best but with her? With her, it was still tough love but also… nice and relaxing. Still had problems at times but every single relationship had their problems. 

Suppressing a careless and loveable smile masked by a small notable smirk on his features. Trying his best, utmost power to hide that smile from her. Slightly turning his head, doing his utmost to not show the deep crimson that was bond to display willingly on his features, “Pathetic.”

The complex relationship was part of their dynamic. The rough love, stern yet truthful. They both seemingly cared for one another despite all of that.

He seemed bleak, scowling near her frame but didn't say anything. Awkwardly, the two teens shifted closer. Strange moments that neither of them really were sure about but did it anyway. The romance wasn't their thing, more so Daijirou than Eden.

Her hand was soft, filled with that ambition warmth as it softly brushed against his hand. He instantly felt the rudder in the white fabric ghosting his features with ease. Causing him to merely tense and snort annoyingly at her but made no attempt to actually move away. 

Permitting the sign that he was subsequently subconsciously enjoying the weird foreign exchange from another. No matter how awkward. He needed something soft despite their tough love nature. They were only doing this because they truly care.

* * *

  1. The school principal made a decreeagainst causing fights.
  2. One way someone can insolent a cop is by being violent, tossing insults, or not listening to their orders as you should.
  3. Carrion is dead flesh, you can see carrion often on the side of the road. 
  4. Someone can sate a crying infant by giving them a bottle of milk and patting them.
  5. Parents meddle into teenagers’ lives due to their grades and making rules by not giving them room to reflect and be alone.
  6. Throwing paint and drinks at the artworks on the wall will cause it to completely defile
  7. An implacablecustomerkept admitting how amazing the food was, the best they ever tasted and they’ll be coming back for more!
  8. The sun shining brightly below and the lucidity of the blue sky would prove you’ll be having auspicious weather for a picnic.
  9. One way I would show my reverence for a favorite celebrity is by sharing their work with others.
  10. Older people lament about their death which is bound to come soon and their family, wanting to say goodbye.
  11. You would dodder because of the unsteady ground filled with rocks, losing your balance.
  12. The male was acting sententiously because he was feeling great about himself for winning.
  13. The people were being insolent because they were throwing insults and being harsh to each other.
  14. The teenagers began to defile and dirty the clean streets with their trash.
  15. As he began to talk sententiously about himself in such a high manner as the other around him simply stared in annoyance.
  16. The carrion is simply dead flesh or rather it was the decaying flesh from dead animals.



Magoroku hogging the bathroom and mirror, pissing Terumi off like always bc he won't move and Sophia walks in and they both complains to Sophia


	3. My 2020 stuff to enjoy~! PART TWO!

[Unfinished WIP] The unimaginable occurs and Magoroku manages to learn more about Vice in the end, despite her being vague about it.

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_ **!”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

* * *

* * *

### PAST DUMP WRITINGS

### Chapter Text

Allowing for her beloved grandfather to tell the group of their new player here in the East block who came from the South Block. Leaving no protest in her tracks. Though, she identified numerous ranking youths in the B-Daman. All of the instructions of the authority. They see her as the main idol for the game, praising her. Being around most of the blocks all of her life, as they placed it. 

As far as this idol girl was cognizant, they were devotees restrained by profession. Instituted mutually by this sport, also prized as B-Daman. She wasn't high-grade when it came to the game herself but he was, Novu Moru. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots.

Even her B-Daman was based individually on his advice — his rhythmic resonance swelling the chambers, conveying his words with a well-manner glint as he stood high in front of the committee reception — clever and ingenious information that would make her gawk amazingly at the male. Opportunely for him, she had such generously playing and watching B-Daman and the fellow B-Shots. All thanks to her beloved father. He has the equivalent passion for B-Daman as she did, if not more so.

The area was typically dimly lit, only notable lights were coming from the reflections screens on the screens of the computers. She was used to the lights being like that. 

She would goggle at the sliver-haired in absolute amazement. Bouncing up and reflecting a smile on her lips, being imprinted on her lips for all to witness dawning her typical attire for the events. A leathery light blue suit along with her light yellow bunny ears.

"And he happens to be my grandfather's favorite, you know!" Understanding that he was her Grandfather's favorite. Of course, he was. And she has faith in his choices. The young redhead ostensibly got jealous that she had spoken that but didn't seem to mind much if not at all. Only him ridiculously enough.

"Oh, now Miss Rory please stop." 

His tone sounded almost jokingly teasing but vastly awkward and shy as well. A cute mixture. Awkwardly waving his hands up in the air, trying to miss those claims.

She rightfully aches to rejoin to such, advanced the tease, "Oh but it's true, you know." However, She pressed herself back from teasing him further. Believing it was simply best to remain low with the teasing, allowing the boys to do as they pleased. His red coded partner was currently doing that for her. And do the rest of the East Block main casting. She didn’t seem to mind merely watching from afar.

The boy genius undoubtedly became flustered, efficiently by minor concepts of admiration and worship. As simple red strokes emerged on his features, unadulterated radiation hastening towards his jowls, concealing his emotions in pure stinging of the burning and staining of the cheeks.

That was their relationship here reminded to be. Displaying her pleasure in his abilities. She was simply getting ready.

"Oh Miss Rory! Please, hold on for a moment." Softly screeching along the seams, stocking what appears to be a soft yellow fabric inside his hands. His voice rang through her ears, slightly flinching. 

Pausing her steps and turning to glance at the male making his way towards him, “Novu Noru? Do you need anything?”

“No. Not quite,” Shaking his head politely, “You just dropped something so I thought to return it to you.”

“Ah, my ribbon!” She gently took hold of the item closely towards her frame. Eyes notably flicking with delight, beaming a brightly luminous smile on her features, "Thank you so much for returning it, Novu Moru."

They started out as friends, close and kind towards each other. The brunette believes he was vastly polite and sweet, taking his composer with the highest of thrilled. 

“So, how is it?” She inaugurated, “Are you enjoying yourself at the WBNA’s Resort facility?”

“Yes,” He agreed, returning the soft smile, “It’s very nice.”

She always stood high, always asking if he was enjoying himself and making sure he was well content. Out of respect and love, he’d assumed.

She thought he was to be trusted, a dear lover that she could hold close but he slowly saw his true nature. Unsteady fractions of this were. The cracks of his malicious coding pouring from his features. He didn't do anything to directly hurt her but mentally, she took the blow as much as her fellow teammates did.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept it up. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all to go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a match, he's got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

 _Novu Moru._ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? It couldn't explain much. 

He wasn’t so certain as of now. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents. Alternatively, he kept burning it with manipulation. The derives gratification from love. Not after he’d intentionally hurt her and every single B-Shot in the Blocks for his own game. The sheets hardly smoking the exterior of him, unostentatiously allowing the flames to radiate discrediting resolution. 

Waking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? 

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't." 

"I heard from Sumi that you saved her." She incited softly, almost carefully carrying her words around him, "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Yes. I did in fact save her. I felt as if that was the right thing to do. I could not have let her simply be hurt there…" he paused, almost looking hurt for a moment, "I cannot let anyone else get hurt because of my actions."

"It's not your fault that Rudy went insane and try to hurt everyone. Though, do you feel regret for your actions? Do you like her?"

"Honestly. I'm not sure how I feel... " He paused, glancing up in confusion, "Yes. As a friend that is. Nothing else, if that's what you're referring to. I'm afraid that I believe I know your little girly tricks, Miss Rory."

"Are you sure about that, Novu?" 

"Of course!" He started, "I assume Sumi and Simon are together anyway. So 

She couldn't help but smile softly, "You aren't that heartless on the inside."

Strife was considerably uncommon, even for them. Satisfied with her annoyance tone and his parsimonious needs to do everything his route. Even so, confronting her was always an objectionable idea in the back of his mind. She was a mere muse, ruthless enough to slaughter the entire Buddy Police if she truly wanted too but didn’t. Not without Kyouya’s regulations. Still, he wasn’t frightened of her. Not in the slightest. 

Though they frequently clashed over petite things that didn’t matter somehow Magoroku always saw a difficulty. Voicing his words without a second thought, he was always outspoken, fooled of himself, really but he naturally didn’t see it that way, not at all. They got into a debate. Because of his unwise and self-centered nature, simply ticking her off with his senseless statements. Decidedly, he knew how to get on his nerves. 

“So that’s how it is…”

Her back against him, stoically snapping her heels on the platform. Diminutive taps saturating his ears. Leisurely and inevitably slipping further away from him… so far away...

"S-Sophia!" Shouting, as blatant as he could, "Wh-Where are you going!?"

"Home,” Vaguely responding. As her bright blue eyes shifted to glance at him for a mere moment.

"You can't leave just yet!" He dictated, “We’re not finished here!”

“We’re finished.”

“Come on!”

## [WIP] Barricades Or Depths; No Place Like Home

### [shidoumagoroku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shidoumagoroku/pseuds/shidoumagoroku)

### Summary:

> [PLEASE DON'T READ/CLICK ON THIS | WIP]

### Work Text:

[Persephone & Hades/God AU Slow-Burn] Magoroku is the God of the underworld. The emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He felt lonely and devoid of friends until he rested his navy eyes on her on Kyouya's request.

* * *

* * *

**_Shido Magoroku._**

God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter’s. His signature was fully comprehended throughout the realm as being the heir to the throne since he was born. The name that was exultant to handle, to sustain his family virtues — even if his only family was his respected father. He never met her mother for some inexplicit intellect. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title. 

Only conceiving highly of who he was. Looking down at the poor souls with ease. Egotistical, prideful, and an adequately born leader since birth. But like most things, he had a deeper and thick side to him. And was selfish and greedy. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights — even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Oblivion embracing death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Habitual concepts. The four components that made the impassioned notes buzzing inside his mind additionally. Stamped inside his subconscious that would never part from him. The mere hotness of the deep burning left his corpse gracious and sheltered, celebrating him reasonable senses from the insignificant lamentations from the spirits ensnared inside. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just impotent pawns. The chest pieces to his erroneous diversion, squeamish satisfaction. The delivered penetration remained appalling, an objectionable mouthful that could only be designated as atrocious. But he was evidently employed to the pressure of the aversions he ought to endure here.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

And **_Bone Ruler Gallows_ **… A juvenile monster who was no younger than he was in the monsters’ years. In his petty form, the little monster had large copper-colored claws for hands. While the nails emerged to sharpen and steered, the claws in his mini-form were rounded and “child-proof” as to not dare hurt his teenage human or anyone else. A reliable tactical measure the young tan-haired assumed. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, casually dripping off his small frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

His authentic companion he was given from birth, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

His partner, literally his only “backer” in the hell whole. Even if he could call him that, their involvement was… convoluted for the most part. Filled with many layers of pure mockery and taunts of love. Their odd bond was filled with that. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Today, it was that day. It was considered significant. 

He was officially moving up in the upper world above his home to greet the high god. He arose from his extensive slumber to finally get ready. Dawning more casually yet fancy clothes to meet the god. 

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. He wanted, more so than before. Casually doing so. Hoping. Dreaming. Simply wishing to see this female. He hears the familiar laughter filling up his room.

“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Just in time!” He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her right away!”

“Gesha!”

As he was seemingly told, the monster made the tan-haired follow him towards the unknown location. Unlocking the door revealing the darkroom inside. 

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes illuminating with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance assault if she really has too. 

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. Dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the metal shoulders pads that were loosely hanging from his frame below. Down to the tiles that were glued to the floor. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Hoisting his heads slowly to face the two within the room, revealing his similar navy eyes from under his short tan bangs before merely dazzling them a simple and meaningful smile. At Sophia.

“Oh!? Uh…” Provoking Magoroku to raise his hand and shift back in alarm, but he still wasn’t afraid of her. Not in the slightest. 

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, History’s greatest God, and to The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. Her glaring seemingly shifted to sudden alarm. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift restlessly, “I’d analyze you from afar… _Is that a problem,_ Sophia?”

“I don’t care,” A strict bitter nature, being hostile towards him, “let me out of here!”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

“Gesha-sha! Though, who would want to marry you in the first place, geh? Magoroku?”

“Gallows, shut up!” He gritted his teenth at Gallow’s seemingly agreeing with her cursing himself for overlooking that plan.

“You should just let her go already, I doubt she’ll actually fall in love with you, geh.”

“If I were to do that… they will be trouble back on Earth!” 

“Gesha!” He merely snickers mockingly, “It’s your fault, geh.”

“Like you didn’t help me with this plan, too, Gallows?”

Gallows merely decreased his non-existed brows in pure humanity at his Majesty in crime, “Gesha! Fair point, geh.”

“Of course! My points are always fair, Gallows!”

“Guess so, geh.” If only Gallows was fully capable of nodding, “Have fun dealing with someone who won’t fall for you, geh, Magoroku!”

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "Doesn’t that statement assume that I'm incapable of getting someone to fall for me!?”

"Maybe.”

 _She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

 _“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

 _This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

 _“...Why you…!”_

 _He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

He was finished dealing with the weirdly shaped boned monster, turning his head to face the female, “Anyway, I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” He leans his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her! And _don’t_ let her escape!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. 

Gallows didn’t seem like he wanted to do such things but did this nevertheless, 

Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor, leaving them both inside the room. It didn’t take long for him to come back.

* * *

* * *

The night before. Still dwelling inside his mind. His imagination running wildly so but also sheepishly. 

He got ready, even before Sophia did. Dawning a simple blue waistcoat with a white button-up collar. Simplistic yet sumptuous all at the same time. Combing his hair with the gentle of touches, always taking good pride in his appearance. 

The president kept adjusting his tie, feeling vexed with the position it was in. Approximately struggling while doing so, insignificantly wailing in ferocity beneath his breath before nipping his bottom lips.

“What are you doing?”

He merely flinched back and jumped at the sudden voice ringing inside his ears. Turning his head to glance at the voice, “Oh! Sophia!”

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

In reality, the ruler was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end. Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this leadership. His professedly and impeccable approaches. He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Gallows had the proper assistance.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster...

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  


“Gesha-Gesha!” His monster gallivanted towards the young leader, felicitously doing so, “Magoroku!”

The male aligned himself up from his throne, “Oh? Gallows you’re back!” He naturally recognized before hoisting a brow at him practically dubious, “Did you do as I requested?”

Recklessly nodded, his young monster readily agreed to him, “She’s in the guest room, geh.”

“Excellent,”

He couldn’t help but let his lips arched to a smirk, seemingly pleased that his plans were flourishing his way, “Hurry, take me to her!”

The young god discreetly strolled up to her, on the bed. Laying flawlessly noiseless, unconscious. Slioutlinesne awkwardly sprawling below the white tainted sheets. She was still soundly inhaling in soft and steady breaths. Telling him that she was still alive, sensing her heart beating at a normal pace. Creamy and impeccable skin, perfect thick feminine eyelashes. Short white-colored hair, essentially reminding him of the wintertime blizzard he infrequently views. Long-drawn luminous sky-blue dress with a stole encased around her enclosure. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping and not acting as if she was in a dissimilar situation or seized by his monster. His eyes seemingly raised in mere shock from this.

“You captured her so easily, Gallows. I’m surprised!” 

She was… attractive. No distinguished blemishes in her features, out of all his years of observing the Earth and running his empire, he’d never met someone even close to her. He couldn’t help but relish, savoring this mere moment just to gape at her perfection. A genuine goddess. But, of course, she would be as absolute as he portrayed her being in person. Magoroku only chooses the best of the best and she was it. He knew this by his core that was precise. She was his… only his, no one else was licensed to even place their hands on her. And if they did foolishly embrace what’s his, he'll make sure they’ll endure the hellish tribulation in their lifetime. And that was a fact, they had to deal with. 

His purposes were transparent enough in his subconscious, he was going to make him marry her, grasping her hand in marriage — to be his beloved in the underworld — his everything. Even the mere thought made his heart leaped and insides fluttered. A bizarre feeling but one he wanted more of. His mind couldn’t truly pinpoint the exact sentiment but it was a weird combination of desire, concupiscence, and devotion. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! She didn’t see it coming, geh.”

The unexpected was happening and he managed to witness her, slowly grunting under her breath, slightly shifting in her relaxing spot on the soft bed. Noticeable shifted her dreams. He imminently took note of this and slightly jumped backed with his hands up.

“Oh!” He couldn’t help but let a melodious smile develop on his features, “She’s finally waking up~!”

She murmurs under her breath as a sudden high voice swelled her ears. In An unusual setting, bones near the walls, hot yet oddly warm. The air felt dry, crisp. It wasn’t her typical warmth and summer sun. 

A male? Or what appeared to be some sort of humanoid figure hunching down at her.

With blurry vision, her eyes could make out some sort of frame. “...Kyouya-sama...?”

“I’m not Kyouya-sama.”

She instantly shot up at that voice… she assumes she was merely dreaming but now it was clear that wasn’t the case here.

“Who are you?” demanding a rather sharp and bitter tone. Her eyes lighting up with a glare. Deep and icy cold. But didn't seem all too bothered by her abrupt response. Suspiciously eyeing the male, getting ready for instance battle if she really has too.

“Gesha-sha! She doesn’t seem too nice, geh.”

Short tan hair and navy blue eyes. Wearing a crown with bones. Real or fake, she had no idea. A long blood-red cloak dripping down his frame as he set his ideals on his mission. White-collar and a fancy black and green colored suit.

"I'm the one and only, God Of The Underworld! I’m Shido Magoroku!" 

It was clear from his words that he thought highly of himself.

"Did you say God Of The Underworld?" Her voice rosed in volume, appearing shocked, representing her hysteria within her eyes, almost sweat pouring down her features. She heard of this God but she didn’t expect to be meeting him. She didn’t expect him to be a God. He just… didn’t seem like a god from her eyes. And if he was, he probably wasn’t a very reasonable one.

"Yes!" He simply nodded in confirmation to her proposal, “And your name? Sophia Sakharov, was it?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I…” He began to shift uncomfortably, “I’d study you from afar… Is that a problem, Sophia?”

“I don’t care, let me out of here.”

“I’ll be willing to let you leave this place but I have one condition...”

“...” 

She narrowed her eyes, reducing her head. Annoyed but made no resolution to shout her sentiments towards him. Show don’t tell, was her immediate diversion. She was still trying to understand how she got here in the first place. He wasn’t the one who’d kidnapped her then who did?

“...You must take my hand in marriage.”

Gallows was confused by his sudden questions, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

Magoroku simply ignored his monster in crime from the sidelines to keep gazing at the female with some description of smugged emotions dwelling in the glistening of his eyes… strangely enough.

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

“I’m not offering my hand in marriage to someone like you.”

“Wh-What!?” He was thoroughly shaken to his core, his heart ostensibly breaking as if those words were knives dicing his insides open, “Why not, I’m perfect! You should be grateful that I want you to be my wife and rule alongside me!”

“Not with someone I barely know.”

“You can’t marry someone you barely know, geh, Magoroku.”

She managed to drown their voices out only to suddenly get flashed with some sort of prospect telling...

“Oh? That’s a good point... “ He imminently brought his pointed index finger down as his complained and shocked expression seemingly dipped. The edge of his lips curling to a disheartened frown, “In that case, I guess I’ll allow you some time to think about this.”

 _She didn’t react to him, only kept glaring grimly at him from her spotting. Her conscious reflected some ways to easily knock him out. Until she speedily went towards him to strike him only for his ghastly resembling monster to get in the way causing her to merely frolicked on the light sheets._

 _“Such a dominant girl…” He elucidated in hysteria, “But your tricks are frivolous… I’m afraid, for you, attacking me won’t work in your favor. I am the God Of The Underworld after all.”_

 _This moment was quite awkward, more than just that… strange, uncanny. This simply couldn’t be the case. Surely, she would be able to hit him with ease but somehow she couldn’t? It didn’t make sense to her. She curses the blankets that were still hanging loosely off her frame._

 _“...Why you…!”_

 _He couldn’t help but let out a melodious sniffled, “Calm down, Sophia.” Advising her to repose herself._

She shook that vision out of her mind. No way that would happen it didn’t make any sense to her, absurd going to happen.

“I can’t stay here anymore. I have important duties I must get back to as the king.” 

He turns his face towards his monstrosity companion, “Gallows! Continue to watch over her!” His speech, his joints, boastfully. Almost like a monarch. Before folding his hands to his back, and glancing back at the stoic female still sitting in the covering of the bed, “I’ll let you stay here for now, but I’ll be back soon to get you for dinner. Prepare yourself.”

With that, he could hear the soft clicks of his heels kissing the floor.

  
  
  


He shouted, in ferocity and uncertainty.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bound by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

She heard him from outside the room, hearing the shout took her off guard. Loud thumping that appeared to be arduous books dropping to the floor.

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Why…!?” He began to shake, “Why doesn’t she love me yet!?”

Digging throw his things, as his eyes suddenly filled with determination, “This time, I’ll make her fall for me!”

_‘I can see his heart…’_

“Shido.”

Her voice made him tensed, notable tightening his muscles at her stern tone. Speaking his name on her lips. His name, not his first but still it sounded pleasing to hear… Sniffling, raising his hands, hastily whipping the sweat and tears mixture from his features. He didn’t want her to see the fact that he was crying, though he trusted her enough to display that weakness to her and Gallows.

“S-Sophia!?” 

He turned his frame to find her stoically gazing at him at his doorway. No emotions being displayed on her features seemingly devoid of anything. 

“H-How long were you standing there?”

“Not long.”

He gulped at her stern yet vague acknowledgment. Clearing his throat, trying to not crack under his sorrowful emotions behind his drapes.

“Wh-What are you doing here?”

She didn’t respond to his issue, instead, her intense cerulean eyes stoically gaze around the new room. Conclusively capturing a fresh look at the contents inside. As noted, books were inelegantly arranged on the blood-red carpet, almost as if someone abandoned them off the now devoid bookshelves. The room itself was laced with an obscure vibe, almost unfamiliar to her daylight vibe. A varied mixture but one she didn’t seem to care about. The walls were thick, swirling with a dusky red, almost blood-like. Bearing black trimmings along with the stitchings. His bed, on the other hand, had rosy beddings. A pastel pink coloring, the only depraved yet loosening things about this innovative capacity. It was various than the rest but she supposed he enjoys the colorings to care much about this.

“This… is your room, Shido?”

He parted his lips in shock, ostensibly publicizing his wonderment from her sudden ask. As if he was not anticipated for her to ask this…

“Y-Yes, it’s my private chamber!”

His bedroom… his private quarters… illustrates how he didn’t tell her about this. She felt as if she was staring inside his foreign fortitude from this. A place in which she shouldn’t belong.

"Oh, since you're already here…" he dimmed, almost doubtful, "You can rest with me In my bed tonight!"

She hesitated with this but simply nodded, "Da."

* * *

* * *

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Shido Magoroku. God of the underworld, the emperor of Hell. Hell Gate Walter. As some would admit that he was. His occupation and responsibility were simplistic, his life’s goal since his birth. His father had taught him everything that he needed to know in order to rule the underworld. The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

His world was withdrawn, intense, and severe. Loneliness whacked him the most, at least he didn't think about that much. No one was close to him in such a manner… he couldn't help but long for some sort of communication with someone else. A friend, someone to hold, vent, talk, love, and support with the very valuable information he had to offer his people. But will that ever happen? Will he be alone for the rest of his life.

Well, not until he saw her… a white-haired stoically plucking vines. It was rather an odd sight to witness. But since he’s the first his navy eyes caught the mere glimpse of her, something inside of him stroke. It was the first time he’d aroused from his deep cave below his empire. She seems to regard someone watching her from afar and swiveled his head to face him. Meeting his frame mere feet away from her. Stoically, her expression shifted to a scanty annoyance. 

He was spontaneously capable to perceive into her essence, it was icy bitter, locked in a small box. She was lacking any generous deems. Grappling for someone, some man. Maybe another god? Though, he had to scrutinize her more. Analyze her from their distance. A good idea, he assumed.

Why did he keep thinking about this girl? Her frame, character plagued his mind with unwanted thoughts, unneeded. Pacing endlessly around his room, thoughts were shortly becoming possessive, greedy for some sort of contact with this girl. He paused, turning his heels to gaze at his small monster…

“Gallows! Go, track this girl down!”

“Why do you want me to do that, geh?"

"Don't ask questions and do as I told Gallows!"

Without much taunts afterward, his little monster obviously evaporated underneath the shadows possibly doing as he was told. Good, Magoroku consulted. 

  
  
The mere taciturnity was vicious, intense but he didn’t seem to mind this much. The chamber was dim. Almost unseeable within the blackness but he didn’t seem to mind this much. His thought was surely racing with countless concepts on what he should do now that he assuredly has _her_. A stoically cynical female, dangerous and austere. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, embracing the slim girl dwelling in his clutch. A petite smirk illustrating on his lips as his eyes were narrowed slightly, maliciously gazing at her with his navy eyes.

* * *

* * *

He sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, discharging his windpipe. Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. On the outside, he kept his decompressed and tame demeanor, on the interior, he transpired pessimistic and ailing. Unpaired, he never manifested that measure before. Was the room growing hot or was that just him? 

He had the extensive authority of the association, inviting the bellows without much exercise but into his lines. He was undoubtedly capable of observing and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exemption to that dictate. His crimson-colored eyes observed their every motility, particularly influenced by his spurs. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Gaen Kyouya had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated.

* * *

* * *

_‘Hm, so this is the popular Hanazono Eden, Vile Ranma was discussing before.’_

He stood straight on top of the railings, pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy--one he was all too familiar with.

* * *

* * *

The dusk breathed frigid and bitter. His world was such that. Independently and sharp. It was unusual but nice.

Everything enacted that responded like a complete blur, virtually as if it was forfeiting from his consciousness, he was so sure. Being quite cynical. Why where are these people tracking him? Why was he here? He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

He remained tranquil yet vastly fearful, particularly consequently but likewise fascinated in apprehending these foreign extraterrestrials. He restrained concentrating on their weird strangely feathery ears. Their ears were comparable shades to their normal assumingly silky locks. They resembled delicate and fleecy. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

"Well, then…" He commenced. His common phrase. Modest and well-mannered, "Shall we begin?"

"Da." 

### Actions

  * [↑ Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130826#main)
  * [Add To Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130826#collection-form)
  * [Bookmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130826#bookmark-form)



###  Comments

Sorry, this work doesn't allow comments.

### Footer

  * #### Customize

    * [Choose Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130826#)
  * #### About the Archive

    * [Site Map](https://archiveofourown.org/site_map)
    * [Diversity Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/diversity)
    * [Terms of Service](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)
    * [DMCA Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/dmca)
  * #### Contact Us

    * [Report Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/abuse_reports/new)
    * [Technical Support and Feedback](https://archiveofourown.org/support)
  * #### Development

    * [otwarchive v0.9.293.7](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v0.9.293.7)
    * [Known Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/known_issues)
    * [GPL](http://www.gnu.org/licenses/gpl-2.0.html) by the [OTW](http://transformativeworks.org/)



Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is.

Sophia being out and flowing from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d highly doubted that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination.

Their inestimable Master: Ikazuchi-sama, gone ever since his fight with Mikado Gao. And the former hideout was disparaged and tumbling apart. Favorably Sophia had teleported them out of there for welfare and back into the student council room secured and strait.

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Most times were strange, most were inadequate but some were immeasurable as well. They came such a long way with their respective relationship. Sentiments building up as the years ostensibly passed, their relationship was rather sluggish but satisfactory. Some days, Magoroku would kindly offer to take their break and go eat together. they had no kids, not yet at least. Just themselves dwelling in the small house. They didn't mind having children though. At first, the idea was stressful and even uncanny.

Magoroku definitely brought up the idea of raising one another which would result in Sophia insulting his ability to be a father. Sophia was good with kids but Magoroku wouldn't easily be able to handle them. In truth, he was pushed over. Occasionally they fought about meaningless things and those nights they were back to back, refusing to glance at one another but that didn't stop them from mistakenly arose to holding each other in their arms _._ But still, they had a kid together an odd addition to the Shido and Sakharov family but they didn’t opposite. 

They both were working on the side of good, mostly that is. Magoroku had started working under and for the Buddy Police after he finished his college degreed. Luckily, he shifted oddly to the side of pure good after being on the wrong side for so long. He was a tall male with longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area.

Most evenings Sophia would enter the home after working with Kyouya, simply being dismissed from her endeavor; however, that time wasn't merely the same time each day. She would remain very much exhausted if she was working too hard, buddyfighting. Shockingly she ended up buddyfighting a lot more than Magoroku. 

Both parents were hard workers. Being in high places currently being able to pay for most things. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished but still did this best to make time for them both. Being in noble positions, gaining good money.

“Are you certain that you can handle this?” 

Her stoic tone ring inside his ears, being uncertain about this. She stoically urged him, even from her voice, and stares in sheer uptight she wasn’t all too positive about bequeathing their child home alone with Shido Magoroku out of all people but she was busy. Working alongside Kyouya so it was oddly concerning. But she knew Magoroku better than most, mainly from working with him to understand that he wouldn’t dare maltreat their kid but it wasn’t about hurting the child she was worrying about.

“Of course!” The edge of his lips curves to a soft smile towards her, as he carefully held up the young baby in his arms. Raising his free hand, “All we are doing is going to meet up with Kyouya-sama, aren’t we?”

A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a baby.

He was Shido Magoroku this shouldn’t be notably obstinate to supervise yet, he simply kept defaulting. Failure. He eschewed that term with the salt that attained amidst the word. Really, the account brought nothing but sheer anguish and trepidation. And here he was, left alone with a kid. But, it wasn’t just any youth it was no other than their child.

“Oh, Sophia, Magoroku. Glad you can finally make it,” The male simply greeted the two. Smiling widely at the adults walking in the large area. The young boy who was still warped around his father’s arms was gently placed on the floor next to him, standing upright. Softly holding onto his father’s hands being the closest parent he was near. A stoic and tranquil boy. 

“Oh, looks who’s here!” He lowered himself close to his knee to greet the young boy, “You grown a lot since I last met you.”

The boy shifted closer towards his father, clinging awkwardly to his pants, moving behind the male and cresting out from the corner. This precipitate activity caught the adults off guard. 

“Oh!” Magoroku punctiliously chuckles, “I’m sorry! He’s still on the shy side.”

The CEO stood up, not paying any mind to it, shiting his eyes towards his parents, “That’s fine. I hear it’s quite standard for kids his age to be nervous with new places and people. I’m sure he’ll get used to me eventually.”

Sophia naturally nodded, “Da.”

“Though, I’m fully aware you two don’t have a sitter for him, _yet_.” He started once more, acting a little more pressing yet kind towards the parents, “With busy lives, surely it’s going to be difficult. Perhaps I can get you one?”

“Oh No…!” Magoroku amateurishly made a waving no motion with his hands, “No need for that. We can take care of him ideally fine!”

  
  


“You can take one if you want.”

The one that the same child was gazing at. With wondering eyes, the young boy glances up at the white-haired CEO. Unsure, he stood there simply glancing up at the male.

“Go on,” The male comfortingly beams at the boy, gesticulating to the vessel of candy in the middle of the desk. Kyouya words were awfully soothing and gentle. Distinctly being able to take responsibility and be tender to little kids. 

“I don’t know…” The tan-haired gaze worryingly at his young child sitting next to him, “Candy might not be good for him. I don’t want Haruroku to get sick from this…”

“He’s going to be fine.”

Gingerly, the boy raised himself slightly off the chair. Taking a small piece from the bowl before slowly pulling himself back. His movements were scrupulous and contemplative. Drawing back to his original location on the sit. Gazing at the silver wrapper. 

“Your son… he’s quite deliberate, I noticed,” Kyouya turned to glance at the two sitting in front him, “A good trait to have when Buddyfighting.”

* * *

* * *

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?" 

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, that's right. I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyouya-sama."

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses.

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens swiveled to discover a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two.

Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name. She seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughers from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”

Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ mockeries. 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed...

“He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool.

Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it in within his pockets.

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."

Magoroku was principal dashing inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

 _'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her appearance remained void of any emotions. Indifferent. Her hands down to her bottom, fingers curved into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories.

Their inestimable Master: Ikazuchi-sama, gone ever since his fight with Mikado Gao. And the former hideout was disparaged and tumbling apart. Favorably Sophia had teleported them out of there for welfare and back into the student council room secured and strait.

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. Based on her orders.

 **Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

 **_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

 _'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" 

He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it. But was she able to study him even out there?

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. So why would she ask if he took his pills? Why would she be asking that? Did she even care? 

Actually, he hated taking medication for his problems. He wasn't used to them but his father thought he was seemingly perfect and didn't see that his son had mental problems. Magoroku was merely brainwashed and he was still believing he didn't have any despite the stress his mental issues cause him on a daily basis. However, the method did help with his pains and often headaches he got while working.

In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his arms, almost dramatically at her, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly confused yet shocked, hysteria filling her core by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse. It was shocking to hear him say simple yet crazy words. Not after the first time, she teleported into his room but this wasn't the first by all means.

Alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

"Do you really think I want to hang out with someone like you more than I already need too?"

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "That statement is implying that I'm undesirable to hang with!"

"That's exactly what it's implying."

"Got him there, gesha~!"

His eyes ghosted for a mere moment, simply not enjoying her words, "You should be grateful that I went through all of this trouble to ask you to hang out with me!"

"No, not really."

Gallows merely sweatdrop but thought of the idea of Sophia roasting Magoroku was entertaining to him at least.

"Magoroku! It seems like Big Sis Sophia is disparaging you, geh."

He turned his head to finally face his buddy, "Shut up, Gallows!" 

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“Impossible.”

"How can you be sure of that!?"

"You can barely help yourself, Shido."

He paused from this. He parted his lips but nothing came, seemingly stuck with his words, unsure. Hesitant. 

As the room fell to an awkward silence, one that went unexpected. Even Gallows was oddly enough silent after she spoke this, knowing it's the truth. 

He couldn't save her, Magoroku was assigned with battling but at the end of the day, he was just as weak. Physical that is. She was powerful, he watched the power being drained from her as she was finally walking up the Omni Lord from its slumber. And that moment came rushing back to him like some sort of wave. He asked her if she was okay, growing worried as she was seemingly screaming out in rage and possibly in pain. But she didn't take too kindly to that, shouting at him to not talk to her. He just cowards away and lowered his back in pure dread. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. 

Almost shocked, she was bitter but this bitter? No, he wouldn't allow this. No allowing her to finalized this, "That's what you'd think!"

She seemed annoyed, "Excuse me?"

 _"I know that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own!" That is what he wanted to admit but simply couldn't._ He stood there being completely stunned by her words. 

"Y-you're wrong with that statement, S-Sophia!"

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smudged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

Dramatically throwing his hands up, “N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” he felt the sudden heat making their way along his cheeks, suddenly so and he disliked that. He was certain they were tainted red by this. He shook those words for it and turned to glance back at Sophia, “Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Most times were strange, most were inadequate but some were immeasurable as well. They came in such a long way with their respective relationship. Sentiments building up as the years ostensibly passed, their relationship was rather sluggish but satisfactory. Some days, Magoroku would kindly offer to take their break and go eat together. they had no kids, not yet at least. Just themselves dwelling in the small house. They didn't mind having children though. At first, the idea was stressful and even uncanny.

Magoroku definitely brought up the idea of raising one another which would result in Sophia insulting his ability to be a father. Sophia was good with kids but Magoroku wouldn't easily be able to handle them. In truth, he was pushed over. Occasionally they fought about meaningless things and those nights they were back to back, refusing to glance at one another but that didn't stop them from mistakenly arose to holding each other in their arms _._ But still, they had a kid together an odd addition to the Shido and Sakharov family but they didn’t opposite. 

They both were working on the side of good, mostly that is. Magoroku had started working under and for the Buddy Police after he finished his college degreed. Luckily, he shifted oddly to the side of pure good after being on the wrong side for so long. He was a tall male with longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area. Sophia

Most evenings Sophia would enter the home after working with Kyouya, simply being dismissed from her endeavor; however, that time wasn't merely the same time each day. She would remain very much exhausted if she was working too hard, buddyfighting. Shockingly she ended up buddyfighting a lot more than Magoroku. 

Both parents were hard workers. Being in high places currently being able to pay for most things. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished but still did this best to make time for them both. Being in noble positions, gaining good money.

A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a baby.

He was Shido Magoroku this shouldn’t be notably obstinate to supervise yet, he simply kept defaulting. Failure. He eschewed that term with the salt that attained amidst the word. Really, the account brought nothing but sheer anguish and trepidation. And here he was, left alone with a kid. But, it wasn’t just any youth it was no other than their child.

“Are you certain that you can handle this?” 

Her stoic tone ring inside his ears, being uncertain about this. She stoically urged him, even from her voice, and stares in sheer uptight she wasn’t all too positive about bequeathing their child home alone with Shido Magoroku out of all people but she was busy. Working alongside Kyouya so it was oddly concerning. But she knew Magoroku better than most, mainly from working with him to understand that he wouldn’t dare maltreat their kid but it wasn’t about hurting the child she was worrying about. It was such a strange question coming from her, a single question that he didn’t think she’ll actually say. Oddly enough.

“Of course!” The edge of his lips curves to a soft smile towards her, as he carefully held up the young baby in his arms. Raising his free hand, “We’re only going to meet up with Kyouya-sama, aren’t we?”

“Da.”

“Oh, Sophia, Magoroku. Glad you can finally make it,” The male simply greeted the two. Smiling widely at the adults walking in the large area. The young boy who was still warped around his father’s arms was gently placed on the floor next to him, standing upright. Softly holding onto his father’s hands being the closest parent he was near. A stoic and tranquil boy. 

“Oh, looks who’s here!” He lowered himself close to his knee to greet the young boy, “You grown a lot since I last met you.”

The boy shifted closer towards his father, clinging awkwardly to his pants, moving behind the male and cresting out from the corner. This precipitate activity caught the adults off guard. 

“Oh!” Magoroku punctiliously chuckles, “I’m sorry! He’s still on the shy side.”

Utilizing his body strength, the CEO endured up, not revenging any inclination towards the boy’s achievements. He didn’t seem to heed or even be hostile. Not even warily frowning. After all, this wasn’t one of his imminent associates or even one of his adolescent’s compensation. Though, he could perceive that his female companion wasn’t enamored of this or her child’s behaviors. Displaying inconvenience from her grimace. But a small four-year-old boy who plausibly didn’t comprehend thoroughly. The expectation of his corporation he intended. You shouldn’t be too harsh on a child as young as that. Splitting his glance absent from the boy, shiting his eyes towards his parents, blazing a therapeutic simper towards both of them. 

“That’s fine. I hear it’s quite standard for kids his age to be nervous with new places and people. I’m sure he’ll get used to me eventually.”

Sophia naturally nodded, “Da.”

“Though, I’m fully aware you two don’t have a sitter for him, _yet_.” He started once more, acting a little more pressing yet kind towards the parents, “With busy lives, surely it’s going to be difficult. Perhaps I can get you one?”

“Oh No…!” Magoroku amateurishly made a waving “no” motion with his hands, slight sweat pouring along his sides clearly nervous, “No need for that. We can take care of him ideally fine!”

The former Vice professedly didn’t consent to his points, adapting her head pointedly to overlook the tan-haired, piercing vigilantly at him. 

“Ah. Well, if you say so,” He didn’t mangle the culmination further, not coveted leave that pressure of them, “it’s your choice, after all. Just regard that I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Of course!” Magoroku approved, imperceptibly drowsed his acme, “Thank you.”

  
  


A male who accompanied the devoid passages of darkness was appreciated as Haruroku Shido. The name that he wasn't all too fond of but the same that easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his 

A distinguished composer ordinarily perpetrated as the ACE Of Literature, comprising preferably privileged, exceptionally amassed by his criteria. Even at his young age, he was particularly proficient in the facilities, confronting his entrance to the captain of the standings with affluence. 

Buddyfighting was just another one of his abilities, he’d assumed. Traveling throughout the world just to Buddyfight any considerable fighters dwelling out in the open, notwithstanding, you had the penitentiary individually accomplish that if he embarked on the influential associations outside of Japan. Touring out of Japan merely for this enormous consequence of breathing, recognized as the extraordinary. Or a more salutary session he fancies to handle is "The King".

He'd relinquish Buddyfighting an extended period advanced, previously declaring himself worthy as suitable for his majestic Kyouya Gaen’s strings. The senseless massives and journalists speculated that he’d collapsed his combat due to implying tunneling with that competition. Nevertheless, that was incomparable from accuracy.

While yes, he was originating wearied with striving simplistic and absurd Buddy Fighters he also restrains a more immoral intention behind his more immediate demise. One which broke his adolescent to no conclusion. Scanning as his body was being taken advantage of, being weak, unable to do anything. Watching as they freely had their way with him. 

His frame comprising bunglingly sprawled on the integument beddings, the surface was rather thick, hard similar to a brick. Hands dependently clinging to the folds of his white-collar, ensuring that he wouldn’t undoubtedly struggle incessantly or be separated from their grip but strife was pessimistic, void of any strength. Extracting the layers underneath with him, like an endless loop of hardness covering the bed. Their countless bodies draping their dissertation on the capital of his doing as they gratified and craved, maintaining full power.

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Eyeing the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm, unable to do much.

Not only that but they were the adults that he trusted during one of the World’s Cups, no less, but his family also had no idea. And he'd preferred to keep that shame hidden from his close ones like it was locked in some sort of box. 

Entering Aibo Academy shortly after his return. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

‘No individual is out here,” Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction...

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste. Not paying much mind to the bitter air. 

The current route was void of any certified racket. It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Struggling extensively striving to theoretically steer an explanation of every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer explanation of every individual urchin—her imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. 

He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how one of his fathers perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. As he used to study his past fights that were something he often clings to. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

She was no real girl. At least, that he constantly heard coming from the students she was stuck to be with. Two different people trying to prove themselves worthy.

“Miss. Magatsu?” Raising his eyebrow as he begins to question why she was here in the first place, “May I inquire, why are you out here at this time of day?”

  
  


 _‘I can not seem to find the rest I need…’_

The midnight recapitulated to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. His ominous azure colored eyes apart, gazing almost deservedly at the barriers. He felt a fiery cavity in his abdomens, eroding away at him to his essence. Suffocating him in the effortless torment inflicted on him, merely smothering him with the unexplored strings of pure red, staining his lungs. His head pulsating and spinning implicitly yet virtually endlessly. Reflections, his subconscious, contending loudly. Viciously spinning him. 

Shido Haruroku was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? Daze was here, his published buddy from Star Dragon World. The prince for Star Dragon World. Surely, Daze and he had _that_ sort of intimate relationship but he wasn’t the one to release much. Yuuki? That coffee girl. Her deadpan name was Hatsumi Magatsu but it wasn’t as if he was gonna use her real name so he just calls her as Coffee-Chan. Though, she indicates to him as “Stalker-boy” Not, what he would call… an immeasurable name. To put that lightly. But he supposed it was better than simply calling him by “Haruroku”. He hated that name,

To hold, to converse, to caress, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

  
  
  


“You can take one if you want.”

The one that the same child was gazing at. With wondering eyes, the young boy glances up at the white-haired CEO. Unreliable, he occupied there directly peeping up at the guy who was simper unimportantly at him. Adhering his blood-red eyes and implored to purporting. Nearly wondrous. 

“Go on.”

The male comfortingly glitters at the boy, gesticulating to the vessel of candy in the middle of the desk. Kyouya words were awfully soothing and gentle. Distinctly being able to take responsibility and be tender to little kids. He continuously had a compact soft spot for youngsters, even if his adult years, he invented children were likewise salutary. An indivisible trait that wouldn’t devise him.

“I don’t know…” The tan-haired gaze worryingly at his young child sitting next to him, “Candy might not be good for him. I don’t want Haruroku to get sick from this…”

“He’s going to be fine,” The CEO rejoined.

Gingerly, the boy raised himself slightly off the chair. Taking a small piece from the bowl before slowly pulling himself back. His movements were scrupulous and contemplative. Drawing back to his original location on the sit. Gazing at the silver wrapper. 

“Your son… he’s quite deliberate, I noticed,” Kyouya turned to glance at the two sitting in front him, “A good trait to have when Buddyfighting.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Since from the start of their relationship, everything has been… complex and confusing. From this very start of working together. They were seeming partners from the start, working under the same master. He’d recall her first wary stare at him. Kyouya had inducted them as a simple team...

 _“The ACE cup is just around the corner, starting in just a few days,” She articulated, stoically as she merely gazed down at her table, “With this Cup, we should try picking out members worthy enough for the Dark Core, these were the words of our master.”_

 _That was a week ago… And now it was starting. He wasn’t worried. No, at all. He was certain that they were going to win. He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her._

 _Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks._

 _Sophia was patrolling in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that._

 _Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway._

 _Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku._

 _The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time._

 _Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant._

 _Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two._

 _“Those fools! Thinking they could beat me! They should know by now that my power is just too great for them!”_

 _Magoroku was bragging about his wins against the other middle schoolers. Pulling them down. Crushing their chances for his own greed and power. Selfish. Egotistical. Overconfident with his own abies as a fighter._

 _“They are complete jokes too this game!”_

 _"Not everything is a joke, Shido." Sophia broke her reserved composer and finally lectured._

 _The tan-haired froze in place. Stopping in his tracks in the hall; being taken off guard by her tone and sudden words. Swifty veering his head to look at Sophia, “Huh, wh-what do you mean, Sophia?”_

 _Sophia also settled in her tracks, “Not every opponent we’ll face will be as easy as the opponents you fought today. Understanding every outcome, Never lose focus. Look into all possibilities. That will lead you to certain victory."_

 _“So, wh-what you’re saying is that I’ll need to be prepared to lose?”_

 _Sophia shut her eyes and gave a nod, answering his query, “Da.”_

 _“Well, that’s won’t happen! And I won’t let it! I’ll this Cup no matter what comes! I will win and take the crown!”_

 _“Shido.” She called his name almost effortlessly as she’d slide the large blue coded entrance to the apartment._

 _He paused from fixing his paperwork on the best, “Huh?” He glanced up to find her stoic and devoid expression gazing at him from across the room, “What is it?”_

 _“The primary rounds for the Elementary division are about to start.”_

 _“Yes,” He simply nodded at that, before raising himself up from the chair. Brushing himself and making sure he was presentable for the others. He always aspires to resemble his most desirable for the foolish masses, “Is everything in place, as I told you, Sophia?”_

 _“Da,” She simply nodded her head at him, “Just as you said.”_

 _He couldn’t help but let out a soft smile towards her, “Great~!”_

 _“The semi-finals are going to begin shortly. However, we still haven’t found many fighters worthy of Disaster.”_

 _Overhearing her voice ringing inside her ears as he was currently staring at the folios in front of him, resting on the desk as he was scrutinizing the introductions mindfully. That person, their master, the sole reason they were working together and even got paired up as a couple to work together was because of that person. The mere reason that this girl, the vice president to the junior student council club was for that mission. A very important mission, however, no one foolish enough outside of their ranks knew what was truly going on behind the scenes. None at all._

 _These sheets were important for the mere fact that they were the papers with the many fighters that he could care less about, though. He decided not to acknowledge her information, letting her speak her mind without much thought. These fighters were nothing but pure fools and meaningless to him. He didn’t care about his fellow classmates, only their occupations. His peers were nothing but annoying and get in the way. As the student council chairman, the one in control of their strings, no one was foolish to opposite him and his ranks._

 _“Shido, what are you doing?”_

 _Her voice took him out of his thoughts. She sounded awfully annoyed about something. But what? Though, her voice also enunciated distinguished, not being interested in anything else. Such a stoic yet bitter girl he was forced to work with. Curling to the end of his lips to soft smirk, narrowing his blows in one smug motion. Finally setting one of the papers on the desk…_

 _“Oh? I’m just researching the student’s official school files for the cup for further detail,“ pridefully rendering, “Although, it isn’t as if one of these useless fighters could possibly beat us during the ABC Cup, of course.”_

 _“Then, there’s no reason you need to be looking at them, is there?” She disputed him, almost provoked._

 _The smirk didn’t fade from his lips, alternately he just intentionally kept staring at the papers, “It doesn’t sting to be fully prepared for events, does it?”_

 _“That would make it meaningless. Unless you were truly afraid that you will lose your matches in the cup, Shido.”_

 _His lip plunged down to a mere grimace, “As if,” offended by her intelligence, veering his head to face the female from the bookshelves, “Why would I be?”_

 _She didn’t bother to speak, after his question, simply placing her table back on the edge of his desk._

 _“Oh?” He started once more, “Do you know why I’m at the top of my grades, Sophia?”_

 _She shook her head at that, “I don’t know and I don’t wanna know, either, Shido.”_

 _“Well, I’ll tell you anyway, so listen.” He ordered next, “it’s quite simple actually,” He couldn’t help but praised himself, “As the student council president, naturally, it’s my duty to retain such high grades while also maintaining my duty. A lot of hard work but, I’m sure you already know that, don’t you?”_

 _Sophia only narrowed her eyes ostensibly annoyed with him but didn’t fret to preventing him from discussing up a storm regarding himself any further._

 _“Anyway, I’m a genius. That’s a fact. However, studying is also extremely essential to keep those high grades,” He disclosed deliberately, “You can never study too much, Sophia.”_

 _He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her._

 _Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either — just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place._

 _The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him — the astounding Gaen Kyouya — the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t. Sophia had a connection with the Famous CEO, outside of their new master but he didn’t know that he was even going to get a new master._

 _Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there — all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president._

 _“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry."_

 _“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission now, actually.”_

 _“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean? You want Sophia and I to go on another mission together?"_

 _The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, that's right. I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me. However, not much is known about the extent of his true power, as of now. But, I'm curious," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”_

 _Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”_

 _Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!"_

 _“Sophia?”_

 _“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures — tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”_

 _“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please remember to keep me updated on your findings."_

 _"As you wish, Kyouya-sama."_

 _The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses…_

 _Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”_

 _She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”_

 _“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”_

 _The two teens swiveled to discover a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws virtually referred glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and frigid than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt fellow. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two._

 _Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk._

 _“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name. She seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did._

 _He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!?_

 _“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”_

 _“You came to help me?”_

 _“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively._

 _“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughers from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”_

 _Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ mockeries._

 _He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”_

 _“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out._

 _He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”_

 _The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”_

_“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!”_

 _Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past._

 _They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”_

 _Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished._

 _“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here._

 _Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”_

 _The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”_

 _Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”_

 _Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more._

 _“Shido!”_

 _Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed._

 _Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency._

 _Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.”_

 _His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… Why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”_

 _By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke._

 _“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassure his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”_

 _Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of their eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them._

 _They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”_

 _Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him._

 _“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”_

 _The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”_

 _He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”_

 _Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern but was shockingly dull and hushed..._

 _“He’s calling.”_

 _His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?”_

 _He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return._

 _He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”_

 _A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was._

 _“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging._

 _He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls._

 _“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone._

 _As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”_

 _The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”_

 _Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”_

 _“You didn’t notice, geh?”_

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, ‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

 _“The time has come for you three to work with me.”_

 _His words took him off his guard, ‘Did he just say work with him!?’ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks._

 _“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”_

 _Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision._

 _“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”_

 _Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.”_

 _“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”_

 _Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation,_

 _The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later._

 _“No! You, wait!”_

 _Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black_

 _“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated._

 _“A darkness Barrier,” He emphasized, handing the male the tool._

 _Magoroku clumsily nodded before exercising the item and storing it in within his pockets._

 _“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”_

 _Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there._

 _“What took you so long, geh?”_

 _Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”_

 _“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to possess."_

 _Magoroku was principal dashing inside the portal without any second thought; leaping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly dilatory him before the entrance made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead._

 _“This is a bad situation.”_

 _The girl’s voice rang through his ears, influencing out his solicitudes faultlessly on this without him requiring to voice it. Gallows directs to glance at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else._

 _That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air._

 _The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them._

 _“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”_

 _“We don’t know either!”_

 _He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”_

 _The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!”_

 _Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”_

 _“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance._

 _She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”_

 _Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”_

 _His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off…_

 _He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up._

 _“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”_

 _“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”_

 _He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!”_

 _He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”_

 _"What did you say!?"_

 _The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"_

 _"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"_

 _'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

 _The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido."_

 _His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here._

 _He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"_

 _“Grandpa Tenbu?”_

 _“He’s after the old man?”_

 _He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!"_

 _The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match._

 _The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"_

 _"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!"_

 _The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!"_

 _The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido._

 _"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!"_

 _The clicks of his life points plummeting to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match._

 _"The Move End."_

 _"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely caricatured back, picking his first card before doing a charge and draw. Summoning a few monsters out on the stage available to additionally battle alongside him. Supplying his own side with three distinct monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point, he squandered he felt like he was one sequence from swiping the card incessantly from the male._

 _His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to._

 _"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!"_

 _The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side._

 _"Here I come! Death Shido!"_

 _He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!"_

 _Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"_

 _"Penetrate!"_

 _His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"_

 _His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards._

 _It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!"_

 _Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call._

 _"Absolute Gale!"_

 _He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauges" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down._

 _Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"_

 _Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!"_

 _Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures._

 _"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!"_

 _He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…"_

 _Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique._

 _"All of your monsters are destroyed!"_

 _His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?"_

 _He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!"_

 _Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!"_

 _Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!"_

 _Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!"_

 _"Not yet!"_

 _"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!"_

 _His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities…_

 _"Final phase!"_

 _"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him..._

 _Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating._

 _"Oh."_

 _The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't_

 _"Now that you mentioned it…"_

 _She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury._

 _He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did._

 _By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”_

 _“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.”_

 _He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…”_

 _Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further._

 _“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly._

 _Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh_

 _He halted his zapping and threw the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!”_

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her appearance remained void of any emotions. Indifferent. Her hands down to her bottom, fingers curved into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories.

Their inestimable Master: Ikazuchi-sama, gone ever since his fight with Mikado Gao. And the former hideout was disparaged and tumbling apart. Favorably Sophia had teleported them out of there for welfare and back into the student council room secured and strait.

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. Based on her orders.

 **Hell Gate Walter.** An Impact card for his fresh deck. The intention amidst Impact cards was that they were special for the given users of certain decks, every single known Buddyfighter had at least one of them dwelling in their stacks of cards. And they were on one the card, displaying that the impact belongs to certain people. The mere magic of the cards...

And Shido Magoroku was no different, his frame pridefully designated on the card along with his little buddy floating willingly beside him. His phrase stamped on the card was simple enough, “My turn has not ended yet!” He liked that phrase. A powerful card that he easily used to open the gates in hell for his monsters. And he was their _Walter_ , a king, the greatest. He regarded himself as such. He relished his Impact as much as he adores Buddyfighting. The card only encouraged his self-esteem attitude. His Death Symphony of pure rage… His wand, a simple item that allows him to control the field, _“Now sing for me, and amuse me!”_ He was in control and he prefers to be in control.

But today, he wasn’t thinking about this as his thoughts shortly dwelled on countless ideas. Distasteful ones at that...

Nothing but death, blood, carnage, and absolute desperation. Roaring and bellowing for their loved ones. The walls tainted with the broad crimson shade. Simply leaving a bitter taste inside his mouth. Though he was apathetic to the screams for help, receiving from a considerably immature age that no one here was any good, no, they were criminals and did repulsive things to others. If anything, they obliged to suffer from their iniquities. They were all just weak pawns. The chest pieces to his twisted entertainment, squeamish satisfaction.

Hell wasn’t exactly… a good place to crave to be in and he understood that all too well but he’d grow up here. He was a dreaded worthy director of his world, by his many matches. Though he was alone here, feeling devoid of anyone else besties his monsters and a few underlings humans, they were petty but they didn’t seem to care much.

The environment was much like the underground that Magoroku was commonly used too. Opening the gates below with a simple impact, engaging the bones of the undead. Of course, he has yet to fully fight with his own “Strong Death” deck from the events of Hundred Demons, he didn’t use his normal decks in such a long time for that matter. He knew what the dark place appeared to be 

The world around them both felt sharp, resentful, and completely obscure. They sustained through hell and back, for the most part, Magoroku being more so. Such thick air that you could easily cut the air with a knife. Despite clinging to her countless times out of fear, hoping that she would save him but knowing her, she wouldn’t do that. 

Fuel by his constant fear, his pride repeatedly being broken to mere pieces, unless bites that met nothing to everyone else. He saw himself as the world’s greatest Buddyfighter in history and nothing else, nothing more. Considering the start of this all, he was more than just plainly assured to win from his prospects. 

Zapping was evidently painful to endure, the scars made him nauseous yet he still kept proceeding. He began to grieve his failure, even more so than before... His heart racing, navy eyes dilated with pure fear, body notable quivering. He was going to have a panic attack soon, he could feel it rising up as he was hearing the soft roars of the rain. He also desired nothing more than Sophia to also suffer the same fate for her missteps. He had to suffer from _her_ loss, finding it simply inequitable. Not for his own morbid diversion but for fairness. He didn’t want to perceive her submit for the crimes in a spiteful maturation, more like his justice. He doesn’t care about how many times he’d deserted, only that he’s able to see the pettiness he was feeling.

He felt confined, everything made him feel trapped inside. A never-ending circle, arranging everything in his capability to let his spirit stay at ease, consuming meals and buddyfighting for no purpose just to get away from this all. Acting as if he was the best, displaying how truly great he is from the front. Emotions were flowing but he always loved Buddyfighting, he just hates failing.

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and intense sentiments. This was their feelings. Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. 

But Kyouya-sama? He knew she was still talking to him, possibly hiding away with him so that she wouldn’t even get caught by the Buddy Police. Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

He was now working with Gratos… crucifixion really. He wasn’t being zapped anymore now that his previous master was… somewhere. He didn't really know, truthfully. The world was growing darker and tense. The times were changing, and it didn't feel like the start of it anymore. The start felt simple, almost expected. Now, it feels colder and complex. The change, he didn't think much of it, simply going with the flow of things.

What was he still gaining from this? They were far too deep and yet, his wants were also becoming broken. He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. Most would assume that they were merely inseparable from each other and that would be the case if only if it were true but that wasn’t true at all.

 **_"Thanks to Sophia, I had a close call!"_ **

_Thanks to Sophia Sakharov she was running from the Buddy Police. Thanks to her she wasn't here anymore. She was once again the former Vice-President. This wasn't the first time that she was like this, not at all. Thanks to Sophia he had to hide her away, his connection. Though, in truth, he truly knew nothing about her. Her life, background, likes, and wants. Thanks to Sophia they couldn't walk along the streets together as they used to. It was all her fault. He blames her for everything. He was petty like this, blaming everyone but himself, and that burden would be easily placed on Sophia and Gallows._

"Sophia…?" 

He groused her name, being doubtful, disoriented. His heart pounding, his subconscious pacing… He was analyzing his best to focus on his responsibilities, his obligation, his everything. Her name being verbalized moderately gratifying on his lips, it brought him some sort of comfort from this. Despite her not ever protecting him from harm, maybe only once.

They had so much physical contact with one another, far too many moments that went completely past him. Subtle but notable. Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice out of trouble. Lifting his body up from off the ground and annoyingly dropping him on the floor. Seemingly wasting her time on him more than she should. Watching her falling back and tripping on top of his frame without warning, falling on top of him. She didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didn't say anything to her while Sophia just got up from him acting as if it's just normal. He began to worry about their plans, what their master said. She easily comforts him, telling him that’s was alright. He merely stars in pure shock, almost not expected that from her. 

Also, stealing his food, his secret canned Sushi. Allowing a camera inside his room below from the ABC Cup, he didn’t care that she was just watching him. Also, she quietly grabbed his collar to pull him away from nearly being crushed by rocks from their old lair. Her giving him ideas without much thought, giving him motivation. The first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then about to get burned alive. I mean, she willingly saves him despite being able to let him there to die but she didn’t, she was annoyed but still bothered to save him.

 _'Sophia… I never thought about this before but I really miss you...'_

Repeating her name wasn't going to work but he was going to. Determine… getting an idea. Placing a gloved hand towards his cheeks, before calling out softly but in a loud tone, not vastly loud as he didn't want others to hear that he still had contact with the female due to presence events. Though he was truly thinking about that beforehand, plenty of times when she was away in some unknown location with his buddy, then that was the first large change in their relationship. After that, their relationship was just strain, not properly working out together.

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

"Sophia, where are you?"

Calling her out here in this time of day most likely wasn’t the greatest idea he could’ve come up with but he supposed it was better than anything. Most likely there will be trouble but he was carefully taking that risk. As on cue, she came out of her portal created with her Disaster force. A deep hole, a mixture of black and orange. One that he didn’t typically create himself. 

"Shido. Why are you calling me?" She stoically stirred her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?" Appearing simply annoyed at him for daring to mess with her current work.

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, groaning, "You keep saying my name. Don't think I haven't heard you whispering it."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" 

He hauled himself from off his chair, merely pouting with determination… almost flustered but she was quite smart. Cunning as their new master had placed it. But was she able to study him even out there?

"Sophia...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his vanity, sweating distinctly, "I—”

“Did you take your m—”

“O-Of course!”

Though, she didn't know why she would care about that or even him for that matter. So why would she ask if he took his pills? Why would she be asking that? Did she even care? 

Actually, he hated taking medication for his problems. He wasn't used to them but his father thought he was seemingly perfect and didn't see that his son had mental problems. Magoroku was merely brainwashed and he was still believing he didn't have any despite the stress his mental issues cause him on a daily basis. However, the method did help with his pains and often headaches he got while working.

In truth, this whole Gratos thing along with working under a new master, times must be stressful for her as well. And no doubt that she was also taking her anger and overwhelming emotions out on him.

She felt as if he was simply bothering her, displaying the emotion inside her bitter icy eyes, "Is that all?"

"N-No!" He swayed his arms, almost dramatically at her, "I have more to say!"

"Go on?"

"Let's hang out, in my room together!"

She appeared suddenly confused yet shocked, hysteria filling her core by his abrupt words but didn’t discourse. It was shocking to hear him say simple yet crazy words. Not after the first time, she teleported into his room but this wasn't the first by all means.

Alternately they both gathered familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came, “Gesha-Gesha!” Not long after the common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card, “What’s with that weird proposal all of a sudden, geh, Magoroku?”

“That’s not happening.”

“Huh!?” He was startled by her answer, “And why is that!?”

"Do you really think I want to hang out with someone like you more than I already need too?"

"Hey!" He shouted offended as his mood instantly changes, "That statement is implying that I'm undesirable to hang with!"

"That's exactly what it's implying."

"Got him there, gesha~!"

His eyes ghosted for a mere moment, simply not enjoying her words, "You should be grateful that I went through all of this trouble to ask you to hang out with me!"

"No, not really."

Gallows merely sweatdrop but thought of the idea of Sophia roasting Magoroku was entertaining to him at least.

"Magoroku! It seems like Big Sis Sophia is disparaging you, geh."

He turned his head to finally face his buddy, "Shut up, Gallows!" 

They both were gazing at him, a familiar time… A flashback of the past, a simplistic time back then. When the world wasn’t as cold as it was becoming now. Their immediate staring at him for answers made him want to go back to those times. He shook those mere thoughts away, it wasn’t the time to think about this, not at all. Knowing how odd the question must’ve truly articulated under his lips, to the point that his Buddy was unsure.

“I’ll h-help!”

“Impossible.”

"How can you be sure of that!?"

"You can barely help yourself, Shido."

He paused from this. He parted his lips but nothing came, seemingly stuck with his words, unsure. Hesitant. 

As the room fell to an awkward silence, one that went unexpected. Even Gallows was oddly enough silent after she spoke this, knowing it's the truth. 

He couldn't save her, Magoroku was assigned with battling but at the end of the day, he was just as weak. Physical that is. She was powerful, he watched the power being drained from her as she was finally walking up the Omni Lord from its slumber. And that moment came rushing back to him like some sort of wave. He asked her if she was okay, growing worried as she was seemingly screaming out in rage and possibly in pain. But she didn't take too kindly to that, shouting at him to not talk to her. He just cowards away and lowered his back in pure dread. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. 

Almost shocked, she was bitter but this bitter? No, he wouldn't allow this. No allowing her to finalized this, "That's what you'd think!"

She seemed annoyed, "Excuse me?"

 _"I know that I can take care of myself perfectly on my own!" That is what he wanted to admit but simply couldn't._ He stood there being completely stunned by her words. 

"Y-you're wrong with that statement, S-Sophia!"

“And how would hanging out with you possibly help?”

He spontaneously sweatdropped but instantly shifted back to his typical smudged approaches ego, “May not be able to go out as we used to thanks to you. Or there will be serious trouble if they catch you. I might get in trouble for lying to the Buddy Police that I still have contact with you! But that doesn’t mean we can’t hide together… In other words, we can still hang out together without being seen or being in our new hideout!”

“Are you asking Big Sis Sophia on a date, geh. Magoroku?”

Dramatically throwing his hands up, “N-No!”

“Do you have a crush on her, geh?”

“Gallows! Shut up!” he felt the sudden heat making their way along his cheeks, suddenly so and he disliked that. He was certain they were tainted red by this. He shook those words for it and turned to glance back at Sophia, “Take my word for it! I want to help you feel less stressed, Sophia.”

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every bellow, sorrow, tears professedly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had to explicate they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

The aversion of leisurely but inevitably slipping for her when he shouldn't. He embraced her, gradually starting to fall for her performances and abruptly fruitless advice. Her inarticulate utterances of devotion presented by her responses furnished with delicate yet sharp pecks and temperature of her embraces. Insignificant but fancied. She wasn’t the individual to straight-up indicate managing her statements that she admires something but hating something? She was preferably a presentation don’t narrate genus of an amateur but didn’t regard but this consciousness signified consuming within his linings. Why? Why did his heart have to progress to her? 

He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his joints and beg for her to take him back, sinking so low to her wants and commands. Anything to not be alone again. Not to crawl back to the darkness. He didn’t want to go back, not again. He didn’t care about what they did together, as long as she was by his side all of the ways.

He was much happier with her, despite the wrongdoings she did he gather she could improve just like he did. Isn’t that the complete deduction she came back here right? On their master’s speeches? But may she couldn’t change at all? Maybe that darkness he didn’t want to feel again was her home, place to dwell in, much like Davide’s. 

She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He fancied her… No, he needed her to be by his side at all times. Not just when she had to be near him. Coincidentally, he was drawn to her… Her malicious coding, her obscure nature. Her stoic and bitter approach to things. Those unrelenting stares supplied with voidness. For his inclination to be incorporated with the brim of her mysteries. The blue coloring mixed with his green coloring. Substance ostensibly combining together. An excellent fuse. He consulted.

His remembrance swirls being unsure about everything else. Swiveling endlessly as she caught grasp of him by the mere strings, her hold was far too compact to be granted go of now. There was no turning back, this was his life now. He didn’t want to leave her, not again. He was happy. He underwent cherished for once, he felt demanded. The insignificant sympathy of another human and he would do much of the same for her.

She continued to be ruthlessly maliciously. Stinging to the technique, serious at the cord, and far too intelligent and expeditious for her own welfare. And he behaved nothing similar to her intense restoration. Yet, here he was, implying to be in admiration because of her. She wasn’t vigorous for him. Her insistence scarcely irritated him but he still ostracized the caution indications. Plainly not heeding anymore. 

But he comprehended nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he comprehended she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Would he be able to meet them? Oh, wait… He didn’t reminisce she even commemorates having any.

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind.

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

Most times were strange, most were inadequate but some were immeasurable as well. They came in such a long way with their respective relationship. Sentiments building up as the years ostensibly passed, their relationship was rather sluggish but satisfactory. Some days, Magoroku would kindly offer to take their break and go eat together. they had no kids, not yet at least. Just themselves dwelling in the small house. They didn't mind having children though. At first, the idea was stressful and even uncanny.

Magoroku definitely brought up the idea of raising one another which would result in Sophia insulting his ability to be a father. Sophia was good with kids but Magoroku wouldn't easily be able to handle them. In truth, he was pushed over. Occasionally they fought about meaningless things and those nights they were back to back, refusing to glance at one another but that didn't stop them from mistakenly arose to holding each other in their arms _._ But still, they had a kid together an odd addition to the Shido and Sakharov family but they didn’t opposite. 

They both were working on the side of good, mostly that is. Magoroku had started working under and for the Buddy Police after he finished his college degreed. Luckily, he shifted oddly to the side of pure good after being on the wrong side for so long. He was a tall male with longspun tan-colored hair, up in a nape with obscure prolonged navy eyes. Dressed in a simple blue vest and white-collar, while wearing a Buddy Police logo near his chest area. Sophia

Most evenings Sophia would enter the home after working with Kyouya, simply being dismissed from her endeavor; however, that time wasn't merely the same time each day. She would remain very much exhausted if she was working too hard, buddyfighting. Shockingly she ended up buddyfighting a lot more than Magoroku. 

Both parents were hard workers. Being in high places currently being able to pay for most things. His father was oftentimes working long hours doing things for the Buddy Police. He would regularly complain and get sore after the day was finished but still did this best to make time for them both. Being in noble positions, gaining good money.

A radiant smile shining from his lips. He was holding what appears to be a baby.

He was Shido Magoroku this shouldn’t be notably obstinate to supervise yet, he simply kept defaulting. Failure. He eschewed that term with the salt that attained amidst the word. Really, the account brought nothing but sheer anguish and trepidation. And here he was, left alone with a kid. But, it wasn’t just any youth it was no other than their child.

“Are you certain that you can handle this?” 

Her stoic tone ring inside his ears, being uncertain about this. She stoically urged him, even from her voice, and stares in sheer uptight she wasn’t all too positive about bequeathing their child home alone with Shido Magoroku out of all people but she was busy. Working alongside Kyouya so it was oddly concerning. But she knew Magoroku better than most, mainly from working with him to understand that he wouldn’t dare maltreat their kid but it wasn’t about hurting the child she was worrying about. It was such a strange question coming from her, a single question that he didn’t think she’ll actually say. Oddly enough.

“Of course!” The edge of his lips curves to a soft smile towards her, as he carefully held up the young baby in his arms. Raising his free hand, “We’re only going to meet up with Kyouya-sama, aren’t we?”

“Da.”

“Oh, Sophia, Magoroku. Glad you can finally make it,” The male simply greeted the two. Smiling widely at the adults walking in the large area. The young boy who was still warped around his father’s arms was gently placed on the floor next to him, standing upright. Softly holding onto his father’s hands being the closest parent he was near. A stoic and tranquil boy. 

“Oh, looks who’s here!” He lowered himself close to his knee to greet the young boy, “You grown a lot since I last met you.”

The boy shifted closer towards his father, clinging awkwardly to his pants, moving behind the male and cresting out from the corner. This precipitate activity caught the adults off guard. 

“Oh!” Magoroku punctiliously chuckles, “I’m sorry! He’s still on the shy side.”

Utilizing his body strength, the CEO endured up, not revenging any inclination towards the boy’s achievements. He didn’t seem to heed or even be hostile. Not even warily frowning. After all, this wasn’t one of his imminent associates or even one of his adolescent’s compensation. Though, he could perceive that his female companion wasn’t enamored of this or her child’s behaviors. Displaying inconvenience from her grimace. But a small four-year-old boy who plausibly didn’t comprehend thoroughly. The expectation of his corporation he intended. You shouldn’t be too harsh on a child as young as that. Splitting his glance absent from the boy, shiting his eyes towards his parents, blazing a therapeutic simper towards both of them. 

“That’s fine. I hear it’s quite standard for kids his age to be nervous with new places and people. I’m sure he’ll get used to me eventually.”

Sophia naturally nodded, “Da.”

“Though, I’m fully aware you two don’t have a sitter for him, _yet_.” He started once more, acting a little more pressing yet kind towards the parents, “With busy lives, surely it’s going to be difficult. Perhaps I can get you one?”

“Oh No…!” Magoroku amateurishly made a waving “no” motion with his hands, slight sweat pouring along his sides clearly nervous, “No need for that. We can take care of him ideally fine!”

The former Vice professedly didn’t consent to his points, adapting her head pointedly to overlook the tan-haired, piercing vigilantly at him. 

“Ah. Well, if you say so,” He didn’t mangle the culmination further, not coveted leave that pressure of them, “it’s your choice, after all. Just regard that I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Of course!” Magoroku approved, imperceptibly drowsed his acme, “Thank you.”

  
  


“You can take one if you want.”

The one that the same child was gazing at. With wondering eyes, the young boy glances up at the white-haired CEO. Unreliable, he occupied there directly peeping up at the guy who was simper unimportantly at him. Adhering his blood-red eyes and implored to purporting. Nearly wondrous. 

“Go on.”

The male comfortingly glitters at the boy, gesticulating to the vessel of candy in the middle of the desk. Kyouya words were awfully soothing and gentle. Distinctly being able to take responsibility and be tender to little kids. He continuously had a compact soft spot for youngsters, even if his adult years, he invented children were likewise salutary. An indivisible trait that wouldn’t devise him.

“I don’t know…” The tan-haired gaze worryingly at his young child sitting next to him, “Candy might not be good for him. I don’t want Haruroku to get sick from this…”

“He’s going to be fine,” The CEO rejoined.

Gingerly, the boy raised himself slightly off the chair. Taking a small piece from the bowl before slowly pulling himself back. His movements were scrupulous and contemplative. Drawing back to his original location on the sit. Gazing at the silver wrapper. 

“Your son… he’s quite deliberate, I noticed,” Kyouya turned to glance at the two sitting in front him, “A good trait to have when Buddyfighting.”

A male who accompanied the devoid passages of darkness was appreciated as Haruroku Shido. The name that he wasn't all too fond of but the same that easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his 

A distinguished composer ordinarily perpetrated as the ACE Of Literature, comprising preferably privileged, exceptionally amassed by his criteria. Even at his young age, he was particularly proficient in the facilities, confronting his entrance to the captain of the standings with affluence. 

Buddyfighting was just another one of his abilities, he’d assumed. Traveling throughout the world just to Buddyfight any considerable fighters dwelling out in the open, notwithstanding, you had the penitentiary individually accomplish that if he embarked on the influential associations outside of Japan. Touring out of Japan merely for this enormous consequence of breathing, recognized as the extraordinary. Or a more salutary session he fancies to handle is "The King".

He'd relinquish Buddyfighting an extended period advanced, previously declaring himself worthy as suitable for his majestic Kyouya Gaen’s strings. The senseless massives and journalists speculated that he’d collapsed his combat due to implying tunneling with that competition. Nevertheless, that was incomparable from accuracy.

While yes, he was originating wearied with striving simplistic and absurd Buddy Fighters he also restrains a more immoral intention behind his more immediate demise. One which broke his adolescent to no conclusion. Scanning as his body was being taken advantage of, being weak, unable to do anything. Watching as they freely had their way with him. 

His frame comprising bunglingly sprawled on the integument beddings, the surface was rather thick, hard similar to a brick. Hands dependently clinging to the folds of his white-collar, ensuring that he wouldn’t undoubtedly struggle incessantly or be separated from their grip but strife was pessimistic, void of any strength. Extracting the layers underneath with him, like an endless loop of hardness covering the bed. Their countless bodies draping their dissertation on the capital of his doing as they gratified and craved, maintaining full power.

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Eyeing the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm, unable to do much.

Not only that but they were the adults that he trusted during one of the World’s Cups, no less, but his family also had no idea. And he'd preferred to keep that shame hidden from his close ones like it was locked in some sort of box. 

Entering Aibo Academy shortly after his return. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

‘No individual is out here,” Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction...

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste. Not paying much mind to the bitter air. 

The current route was void of any certified racket. It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Struggling extensively striving to theoretically steer an explanation of every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer explanation of every individual urchin—her imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. 

He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how one of his fathers perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. As he used to study his past fights that were something he often clings to. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

She was no real girl. At least, that he constantly heard coming from the students she was stuck to be with. Two different people trying to prove themselves worthy.

“Miss. Magatsu?” Raising his eyebrow as he begins to question why she was here in the first place, “May I inquire, why are you out here at this time of day?”

  
  


 _‘I can not seem to find the rest I need…’_

The midnight recapitulated to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. His ominous azure colored eyes apart, gazing almost deservedly at the barriers. He felt a fiery cavity in his abdomens, eroding away at him to his essence. Suffocating him in the effortless torment inflicted on him, merely smothering him with the unexplored strings of pure red, staining his lungs. His head pulsating and spinning implicitly yet virtually endlessly. Reflections, his subconscious, contending loudly. Viciously spinning him. 

Shido Haruroku was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? Daze was here, his published buddy from Star Dragon World. The prince for Star Dragon World. Surely, Daze and he had _that_ sort of intimate relationship but he wasn’t the one to release much. Yuuki? That coffee girl. Her deadpan name was Hatsumi Magatsu but it wasn’t as if he was gonna use her real name so he just calls her as Coffee-Chan. Though, she indicates to him as “Stalker-boy” Not, what he would call… an immeasurable name. To put that lightly. But he supposed it was better than simply calling him by “Haruroku”. He hated that name,

To hold, to converse, to caress, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

Considering the start of their alliance, everything has been… complex and stressful as they worked together once more. From this very derivation of working together. They were resembling partners from the start, operating beneath the corresponding master. He’d revive her first leery stare at him. Kyouya had inducted them as a simplistic team for one manageable mission but, in the end, the mission was unsuccessful. 

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence.

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty permeating his core to the brim.

Continuous and unalloyed. Bolster widespread concepts that originated sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

_Novu Moru._ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? He wasn’t so certain. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents.

Instead, he kept burning it with manipulation.

Allowing for her beloved grandfather to tell the group of their new player here in the East block who came from the South Block. Though, she identified numerous ranking youths in the B-Daman. All of the instructions of the authority. They see her as the main idol for the game, praising her. Being around most of the blocks all of her life, as they placed it. 

As far as this idol girl was cognizant, they were devotees restrained by profession. Instituted mutually by this sport, also prized as B-Daman. She wasn't high-grade when it came to the game herself but he was, Novu Moru. Dressed in multiple dressed shirts such a dark blue coat that appears almost thick to her along with a white waistcoat followed by a main black collar. He remained ludicrously persuasive and adroit amidst his B-Shots.

Even her B-Daman was based individually on his advice — his rhythmic resonance swelling the chambers, conveying his words with a well-manner glint as he stood high in front of the committee reception — clever and ingenious information that would make her gawk amazingly at the male. Opportunely for him, she had such generously playing and watching B-Daman and the fellow B-Shots. All thanks to her beloved father. He has the equivalent passion for B-Daman as she did, if not more so.

She would goggle at the sliver-haired in absolute amazement. Bouncing up and reflecting a smile on her lips, being imprinted on her lips for all to witness dawning her typical attire for the events. A leathery light blue suit along with 

"And he happens to be my grandfather's favorite, you know!" Understanding that he was her Grandfather's favorite. Of course, he was. And she has faith in their blood’s chooses. The young redhead ostensibly got jealous that she had spoken that but didn't seem to mind much if not at all. Only him ridiculously enough.

"Oh, now Miss Rory please stop." His tone sounded almost jokingly teasing but very awkward and shy as well. A cute mixture. Awkwardly waving his hands up in the air, trying to miss those claims.

She rightfully aches to rejoin to such, advanced the tease, "Oh but it's true, you know." However, She pressed herself back from teasing him further. Believing it was simply best to remain low with the teasing, allowing the boys to do as they pleased. His red coded partner was currently doing that for her. And do the rest of the East Block main casting. She didn’t seem to mind merely watching from afar.

The boy genius undoubtedly became flustered, efficiently by minor concepts of admiration and worship. As simple red strokes emerged on his features, unadulterated radiation hastening towards his jowls, concealing his emotions in pure stinging of the burning and staining of the cheeks.

That was their relationship here reminded to be. Displaying her pleasure in his abilities. She was simply getting ready.

"Oh Miss Rory! Please, hold on for a moment." Softly screeching along the seams, stocking what appears to be a soft yellow fabric inside his hands. His voice rang through her ears, slightly flinching. 

Pausing her steps and turning to glance at the male making his way towards him, “Novu Noru? Do you need anything?”

“No. Not quite,” Shaking his head politely, “You just dropped something so I thought to return it to you.”

“Ah, my ribbon!” She gently took hold of the 

"Ah, thank you so much!"

They started out as friends, close and kind towards each other. The brunette believes he was vastly polite and sweet, taking his composer with the highest of thrilled. 

“So, how is it?” She inaugurated, “Are you enjoying yourself at the WBNA’s Resort facility?”

“Yes,” He agreed, returning the soft smile, “It’s very nice.”

She always stood high, always asking if he was enjoying himself and making sure he was well content. Out of respect and love, he’d assumed.

She thought he was to be trusted, a dear lover that she could hold close but he slowly saw his true nature. Unsteady fractions of this were. The cracks of his malicious coding pouring from his features. He didn't do anything to directly hurt her but mentally, she took the blow as much as her fellow teammates did.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. His dress shoes merely kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. 

**Novu Moru**. A young teenager. A multifaceted and rational subconscious, unlike most youngsters his age. Regularly known to the (noted) as the boy genius. 

The male was a rather calm and accumulated teen, who was polite to those despite their rankings. Often became easily flustered and embarrassed if others are complimenting him or if 

Playing them along his strings of faith. His profession. People saw him nothing more as the kind and polite rich kid who willingly help those in need. However, that was nothing but a fraudulent persona. His libation would divulge, drenching out his true colors from his true nature breath the unheard cracks of concupiscence. Ones that were immersed in crimson and bitter to the touch. 

He was well equipped for this. He gave up everything for that mysterious strength, coursing throughout his veins. His subconscious was saturated with cryptic and undesired thoughts but he kept it up. He didn't care about any of this, his _friends_... Who needed them? Merely using them for his own gain, for his goals, spying was his purpose after all. He had no pity, he attended them all to go. Applying a strident temper, scowling at each of them with an ungracious dazzle, unmoving gaze. Nothing will ever change that. He was nothing but a sharp manipulator with a narcissistic preponderance syndrome unmatched by anyone else. 

Though, ever since that firm day of being battered by Riki in a match, he's got a variance of heart. He wasn’t heartless, far from it. In truth, he saved the young raven-haired from dying and being crumpled by the ongoing rocks and falling big pieces of the buildings.

 _Novu Moru._ The fellow prodigy. Squatted there, deeply deliberating. Roughly lowering at the end of the river, liting the deep hotness of the blaze. Oppressive yet dejected sparks, scalding the mere folios without adequate consideration. He didn’t require these sheets anymore, he already comprehended enough. Novu Moru lost his status.

Developing a pressing relationship was never on his mind, never sticking his nerves. But friends? Sure, he didn’t mind possessing them but anything more? He wasn’t so certain. The scheme was still clouding his judgment, vision. Relationships were continuously intricate, multifaceted, and frequently held many constituents. Alternatively, he kept burning it with manipulation. The derives gratification from love. Not after he’d intentionally hurt her and every single B-Shot in the Blocks for his own game. The sheets hardly smoking in the exterior of him, unostentatiously allowing the flames to radiate discrediting resolution. 

Waking out of the battle. What to do now? Where was his story heading now? 

Her heels halted their clicks on the platform, sensing the presence of another nearby. Or rather one leaving. From the corner, she'd saw him fleeing the area. Silently doing so.

“Novu Moru?”

“Huh?” A confused sound escapes his lips at her familiar high pitched voice. A confidential voice took him off his guard, "Oh, Miss Rory." He seemed surprised at first, displaying his wide eyes for a mere moment but easily regained his composer with that, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I noticed you here, looking quite sad so I just wanted to come over and check."

"My apologies for worrying you but I'm quite well. I assured you."

"Your expression reveals a different story." She wasn’t going to play with his games, “There’s no need to lie anymore, Novu.”

"R-Right." Stuttering out, being frankly unsure and uncertain, "I shouldn't." 

"I heard from Sumi that you saved her." She incited softly, almost carefully carrying her words around him, "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

"Yes. I did in fact save her. I felt as if that was the right thing to do. I could not have let her simply be hurt there…" he paused, almost looking hurt for a moment, "I cannot let anyone else get hurt because of my actions."

"It's not your fault that Rudy went insane and try to hurt everyone. Though, do you feel regret for your actions? Do you like her?"

"Honestly. I'm not sure how I feel... " He paused, glancing up in confusion, "Yes. As a friend that is. Nothing else, if that's what you're referring to. I'm afraid that I believe I know your little girly tricks, Miss Rory."

"Are you sure about that, Novu?" 

"Of course!" He started, "I assume Sumi and Simon are together anyway. So 

She couldn't help but smile softly, "You aren't that heartless on the inside."


	4. old fics from 2019 (Part Two)

Love Never Recruited

I’m a King filled with devotion for two commoners of my land,

I love the way they protect, shuffle, rise, and battle for what’s rightly mine,

Invading my mind and impressions, day and through the late hours of night,

Always dreaming about their prominent features is what I dream to hold in my gloved hands.

Mustn't be heavy and impatient for love not be reciprocated,

“I shall not lose my hope as someday it be return to me.”

Even if he were to receive such loving from two commoners, 

it was still shamed by my people and only family for having such feelings.

Was it so awry to be in love in two?

Now I must away with an empty heart,

Remember my long words whilst we're all apart.

“Why am I in love with two?”

Her white snow-like hair so delicate, my servant,

His crazy yet wild brown and yellow hair, so unique, my commoner.

  
  
  


## "Not Everything Is A Joke." Sophia's Annoyance

Sophia was watching in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that. 

Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway. 

Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master, Kyouya. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku. 

The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time.

Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant.

Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two.

“Those fools! Thinking they could beat me! They should know by now that my power is just too great for them!” 

Magoroku was bragging about his wins against the other middle schoolers. Pulling them down. Crushing their chances for his own greed and power. Selfish. Egotistical. Overconfident with his own abies as a fighter. 

“They are complete jokes too this game!”

"Not everything is a joke, Shido." Sophia broke her silent composer and finally spoke up. 

The tan-haired froze in place. Stopping in his tracks in the hall; being taken off guard by her tone and sudden words. Swifty veering his head to look at Sophia, “Huh, wh-what do you mean, Sophia?” 

Sophia also stopped in her tracks, “Not every opponent we’ll face will be as easy as the opponents you fought today. Knowing every outcome will be the lead to certain victory.” 

“So, wh-what you’re saying is that I’ll need to be prepared to lose?” 

Sophia shut her eyes and gave a nod, answering his query, “Da.”

“Well, that’s won’t happen! And I won’t let it! I’ll this Cup no matter what comes! I will win and take the crown!”

* * *

Annoyed. That was the only feeling Sophia felt for Davide right now. 

_'Why did I even come here?'_ The white-haired questions why she even bothered to meet Davide here. She couldn't just ignore his constant calls. Block his number on her phone already. Not even shown up.

She didn't even want to be seen with him in public. 

The two were sitting down on a white-colored wooden table out in front of an unfamiliar cafe.

“Oi, stop staring into space, Ice Queen!”

Sophia blinked for a moment. The sound of his voice had taken her out of her thoughts. 

The brown-yellow-haired teen was sitting lazily in front of her from across the table. His one of his legs hunch over on the small table. His bottom leg and foot took up most of the space on the table but Sophia didn't mind that. In fact, it was the least of her worries. 

Davide looks casual, almost too casual.

"Why the hell do you stare in space all the time?"

Sophia narrowed her eyes at this question. The end of her lips dipped down in a frown. Clearly showing her annoyance towards him.

"That's none of your business."

"Don't get cocky, сука."

"What did you say?" Her voice grew hostile. A bitter tone. 

He knew how to push her buttons. It was evident. 

The way he knew how to get under her skin. 

The end of his lips curled up to an entertained smirk, parting his lips to only stick out his large tongue. 

He was messing with her emotions. Disarraying. Isn't he? She wondered how she even fell in love with him.

Yes, Sophia Sakharov was in love with Davide Yamazaki. And yes, she dislikes everything about it. He detested those feelings. She hid them. 

Was she so heartless as she claims? Did she really have a heart for someone else?

Those feelings are foreign to her.

In the beginning, Sophia didn’t really pay any mind to him. Being in Disaster he was just another pawn to her Master’s plan. But he always shows up. Always working on the same side as her. Was it faith? Were they meant to be? 

Every time Davide was around her. Why did Sophia no take note of this feeling beforehand? Or maybe she always had these feelings but never acknowledge them.

Why did she like him? Like him in his way? She didn't understand.

"Not everything is a joke."

Davide's entertain glance alters to confusion by her words, "Huh?" 

  
  


* * *

Annoyed. That was the only feeling Sophia felt for Davide right now. 

_'Why did I even come here?'_ The white-haired questions why she even bothered to meet Davide here. She couldn't just ignore his constant calls. Block his number on her phone already. Not even shown up.

She didn't even want to be seen with him in public. 

The two were sitting down on a white-colored wooden table out in front of an unfamiliar cafe.

“Oi, stop staring into space, Ice Queen!”

Sophia blinked for a moment. The sound of his voice had taken her out of her thoughts. 

The brown-yellow-haired teen was sitting lazily in front of her from across the table. His one of his legs hunch over on the small table. His bottom leg and foot took up most of the space on the table but Sophia didn't mind that. In fact, it was the least of her worries. 

Davide looks casual, almost too casual.

"Why the hell do you stare in space all the time?"

Sophia narrowed her eyes at this question. The end of her lips dipped down in a frown. Clearly showing her annoyance towards him.

"That's none of your business."

"Don't get cocky, сука."

"What did you say?" Her voice grew hostile. A bitter tone. 

He knew how to push her buttons. It was evident. 

The way he knew how to get under her skin. 

The end of his lips curled up to an entertained smirk, parting his lips to only stick out his large tongue. 

He was messing with her emotions. Disarraying. Isn't he? She wondered how she even fell in love with him.

Yes, Sophia Sakharov was in love with Davide Yamazaki. And yes, she dislikes everything about it. He detested those feelings. She hid them. 

Was she so heartless as she claims? Did she really have a heart for someone else?

Those feelings are foreign to her.

In the beginning, Sophia didn’t really pay any mind to him. Being in Disaster he was just another pawn to her Master’s plan. But he always shows up. Always working on the same side as her. Was it faith? Were they meant to be? 

Every time Davide was around her. Why did Sophia no take note of this feeling beforehand? Or maybe she always had these feelings but never acknowledge them.

Why did she like him? Like him in his way? She didn't understand.

"Not everything is a joke."

Davide's entertain glance alters to confusion by her words, "Huh?" 

  
  


* * *

The door to his classroom opened, the tan-haired didn’t bother to pay attention to it nor to the person or people who were coming in and out. Instead, he was too focused on his work in front of him to care. 

“Magoroku Shido, you’re needed.”

His head perked up at the familiar voice. Sophia Sakharov. The tan-haired knew her voice so vividly. He finally stopped his math work. Straighten himself up from his chair, his head twirling to the side. 

His dark blue eyes hastily scanned his classmate. The males in her class were watching her. while being afraid of her they also loved her. Those looks. Looks from his fellow classmates when Sophia came to get him. The way would lust over her beauty. _Disgusting._ Sophia was his and his alone. 

His dark blues now meeting her bright blue gaze. She waiting for him, standing in the door. Books and paper in hand. Magoroku hastily packed his belongings up, strolling to the door up to her.

* * *

Magoroku fumbled, sitting down on the dark blue couch, next to Sophia. The white-haired in the hall did say that she needed Magoroku for some of the tasks she was currently dealing with. She would've done it all by herself as she would’ve liked too but Magoroku was needed.

The tan-haired student council president scrutiny the female, watching her closely as she was writing on the papers in front of her on the desk. 

“So… um, what did you need help with Sophia?”

Sophia flipped through the papers on the desk, pulling two papers from the stack, swiftly hosting them up in the air towards the male sitting next to her, “Here, take a look at this.”

“Hm?” Rasing eyebrow being rather skeptical if this, Magoroku took the papers from the corner. The white-haired let go of the paper letting the male take it out of her hand.

Sophia went back to work on the papers, her pen scribbling on the sheets.

His dark blue eyes focus on the papers, scanning the words on the first page; trying to read the words on the sheet. But surprisingly, this was a challenge for him. Odd. His mind kept picturing the teens in his class staring The looks from the classmates were eating at him. As his deepest fear of Sophia leaving him for one of them arose. 

His mind immediately pictured them with Sophia. Shutting his tightly. Notably, he started trembling in his spot. 

_‘Why am I suddenly shaking? What’s going on!? Am I angry!?’_

“So-Sophia?” Voicing her name, shakily. 

The white-haired didn’t bother to acknowledge his existence next to her. Her bright blue eyes glued to the paper in front of her. She probably was to focus on the paper and her task to care or hear his call. 

Knowing this possibly was the case, Magoroku leans in, gently placing the palm of his gloved hand on top of Sophia’s pale back of a hand. Knowing fully well Sophia would stop writing. While trying to calm himself down.

Sophia immediately stopped her student council task. Her pen slipped from her hand, the only noise filling the room was the pen dropping on the coffee table. 

She swiftly whirled her head to look at Magoroku. She didn’t make an effort to push him away from her. But that didn’t prevent her from showing her annoyance towards him. Her eyes negligibly narrowed at him. The corner of her lips dipped in a frown, slightly leering at him. For daring to stop her from completing her current writing task. 

“What are you—”

"I-I don't like the way they look at you, Sophia!” Magoroku was blunt, to the point. No reason to hide it anymore. She probably had her assumptions. 

Sophia was becoming more annoyed by him for interpreting her mid-sentence so abruptly like that.

“What?” was all that Sophia vocalized. A bitter tone. 

"Th-those looks, disgusting looks from my classmates! I hate it! The way they slobber at you! I'm the only one who should look at you like that! You belong to me and alone, Sophia!" The tan-haired has made sure he was pouring his heart out. Showing all of his emotions. 

Sophia only stared at him, no emotions seeping through her face. She couldn’t say she was surprised. “Are you jealous, Shido?”

Magoroku became shocked at her unexpected question but he’d promptly recovered, “Me being jealous!? Never! I have no need too! I’m perfect to ever be jealous over those poor excuses! You should know me better than that, Sophia.”

Sophia didn’t speak, only ignoring his statement altogether.

“Sophia! Don’t ignore me! I need to know if you would leave me for any of them!?”

Sophia let out a sigh, shutting her eyes, still being annoyed. As she was hoisting her hand to the top of her head, rubbing it with the tips of her fingers on her forehand. 

Magoroku's mouth was agape. He was now looking concern for her, “Wh-what’s wrong, Sophia?”

Sophia moved her fingers tips away from her head, reopening her eyes to look at him, “If I told, I wouldn’t leave you for them? Would stop this nonsense already?”

“Y-yes! And it’s not nonsense!”

Sophia slipped her other hand, that the ten-haired hand in his light grasp, out from under him. Surprisingly, she gently clutching his hand that remains on the coffee table. He felt her hand touching his from under the white fabric of his glove. Her fingers and palm holding his fingers as she was now hoisting his hand up, raising her other hand. She uses her other free hand to take the end of Magoroku’s glove, pulling down the glove, revealing the back of his bare hand. Closing her bright blue eyes, she lowered herself, lightly pressing her lips on the back of his hand.

This caught the male off guard. Magoroku felt heat rushing to his cheeks, a burning sensation, by her sudden feeling of skin-contacting with the back of his hand. 

The peck only lasting for a few moments as Sophia parted her lips for his hand and straightening herself back up, letting go of his hand in the process.

Magoroku brought his hand closer to his body, holding the hand that Sophia kiss with his other and close to his chest. “Ah, did you just kiss my hand!?” He was still shocked, trying to process Sophia’s action.

The white-haired ignore his flustering. Using one of her hands, picking up her black ink pen that slipped from her grasp earlier. With her other free hand, she grasps the end of some papers. Before she hoisted the sheets up towards Magoroku. Before gently smacking him in the forehead, “Let’s finish our tasks now.” 

Magoroku flinched but eventually nodded in agreement, “Y-yes, good idea! Let's hurry this up.”

"Da."

## Your Queen Will Be Here

He wasn't acting like himself and it was bothering her greatly.

_Sophia entered the room that belongs to the student council. She let her eyes roamed around the room to find the student council President sitting silently on one of the dark blue couches. She strolls over to him and sat down beside him._

_The two settled in silence as her head rested on his shoulder. He tenses up by this action but Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was typical for him to tense up when she did this. This was a common occurrence, Sophia just entering the student council and simply watches Shido effortlessly write on paper that was important. She wasn't rightfully supposed to coming to Aido anymore but she preferred coming back to Aido only to see her boyfriend._

_He was uncommunicative this time around. Shido wasn't generally this quiet. At first, she thought it was probably him appreciating the moment but she doubted that was the case when she decided to gaze up at him only to find that he wasn't looking at her but rather gazing at the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought. She whirled her eyes away from him, he was probably fine._

_The further they stayed like this the more she admitted that she despised this stillness. It was bizarre that he managed to stay this quiet for what felt like hours. She found that the posture she was in growing uncomfortable with. It was remarkably off to her to feel this uneasy._

_She swiftly and apprehensively moved her head away from his shoulder. Shido didn't make even a single move of acknowledgment. However, his lips curl into a frown. She could have sworn she saw an indication of sadness in his dark blue eyes. Still, he didn't bother to move his gaze towards her._

_She became convinced that something was displeasing him. She knew that for a fact._

_"Shido?"_

_"Hm?" His eyes travel to her bright blue ones._

_"Are you okay? You're very silent today."_

_He separated his lips but didn't make a sound. He sheepishly peers away from her and fumbles._

_She frowns at this, "What's wrong, Shido?"_

_His mouth grew wider to speak but he couldn't. He ended up biting his lips harshly as his eyes wandered around the room. Why was it so hard to speak? He shouldn't be trying this hard. He was Shido Magoroku, after all, he was able to speak his mind was telling him no. His eyes roam around the room until his eyes eventually landed on Sophia. No matter how hard he tried to rip his gaze away from her he was unable too. Meticulously he studied her features and facial expressions. She was very elegant, her smooth pale skin, her delicate white hair, her bright sky blue eyes that he would get lost in for hours on end. However, her face shown that of concern._

_Sophia only started back at him with a glimmer of suspicion. He wouldn't answer her question and she wanted to understand why._

_"Don't you trust me, Shido?" She really thought they were past all these trust issues but she reckoned not._

_He flinched at the surprising tone of sorrow In her voice. "O-Of course I trust you, Sophia! More than anyone."_

_"Then why aren't you telling me?"_

_He fumbled some more and lower himself, "If I told you, you'll only make of me, " he whimpered._

_"It's because of your nightmares isn't it, Shido?"_

_His eyes widened, "Wait! How do you know that, Sophia!?"_

_"I'm not an idiot, Shido."_

_"I know…" She was very wise and that was one of the reasons he cherished her. She wasn't easily fooled._

_She shifted closer and wrapped her arms around him in a surprisingly warm hug. He couldn't help but tense up and felt his cheeks burned by the action. He hesitated a bit before he fully wrapped his wraps around her. He felt his eyes watered. He buried his face onto her shoulders._

_"Everything will be fine, Shido, they're only just dreams."_

_He was shocked to hear such words coming from the white-haired. Sophia comforting Shido!? This almost felt like a dream. This felt shockingly nice, no one ever bothered to show him any comfort before, no even Sophia in the past months despite the fact that they were dating._

_She heard soft muffles and whimpering coming from the tan-haired she had safely wrapped in her arms. He was sobbing on her shoulder while he unknowingly tightens his grip around her waist._

_It made her wince in slight pain. She wasn't good at giving others comfort but she knew how to deal with Shido. Her Master has instructed her on what to execute and say when Shido was either mad or complaining about something that she simply didn't care about. But crying wasn't one of those. She tried whispering sweet meanlessing words into his ear. The words made her cringe but Shido seems to calm down, if only by a little. It was hard for her to do so._

_A few minutes him simply bawling his eyes out he finally spoke, "Why are doing this, Sophia?" He horsed out. His throat was painfully sore. And his eyes were hurting from all of the wailings._

_She pushed him back and scanned him. His eyes were puffy and red from his sobbing. The shoulder pad on her blue jacket was dampened and wet from him but she didn't care. She lifted her hand, bring it up to his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. She soon learns in and brushed her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He felt to drain to react to her kiss. He got his answer by actions but not by words. He wanted to her to speak. He wanted badly to kiss back but his body wouldn't let him do that. So instead he sat there letting her do as she pleased._

_She broke the kiss quickly after. Shido wasn't kissing back and it felt weird._

_Shido bit the inside of his lips and let his eyes travel down to hands small pale hands. He holds one of her hands. Her hands were just a perfect size for holding. His thumb effortlessly drawing pattern circles. She didn't mind him doing this. As she saw his lips slowing curling into a small warm smile._

_"I'll love you, Sophia. Do you know that, Sophia?" His cheeks were lightly stained with crimson as he spoke those words._

_"Da." The word "love" still felt so strange to hear. Even if he had uttered it countless times before those words once before to her on multiple occasions. Love was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. No one in her past spook the three words, not even her own family told her that they loved her. Her family could only careless about her well-being. Only him. That made her wonder if Shido felt the same way. She wondered if Shido had a past girlfriend. Unlikely._

_Her heart skips a beat. She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her free small hand. It was the pit of her stomach and she detested it. She loathed feeling like this. All of it. She wanted to say the same words back him but she never could._

_He took note of the action, "Are you okay, Sophia."_

_She blinked and nodded silently._

_"I think I should go now." She hated the sound of her tone of voice. She quickly shot up from the couch._

_His stomach filled with dread, he didn't want her to leave him, not again, never again._

_"Wait, Sophia!"_

_Desperately was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? He wasn't Desperate for her to stay. Was he?_

_He took hold of her arm, causing her to stop in her tracks._

_"Don't leave me again, Sophia. I need you!"_

_She whirled her head to look at him. She was giving him those puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "Agh, fine, I'll stay."_

_His face brightens as he smiles brightly. He pulled her back into the couch, she landed right on his chest. She felt her a burning sensation in her cheeks as she was the one who tenses up this time. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and got more comfortable in the position they were in._

_"Shido?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Did you ever have a girlfriend before me?"_

_"Huh? Why do you want to know?"_

_"Just answer the question."_

_"No, you're my first and hopefully last."_

_She became confused by this, "Last?"_

_He nodded, "Yes, you mean everything to me, Sophia. I can't see my life without you in it."_

_She felt a weird fuzzy feeling in her chest. Her lips curl into a small loving smile._

## Love Songs

[AU Where instead of buddyfighting you use instruments.] It all started by overhearing a sappy love song with a voice she couldn't believe he had in the first place.

A young white-haired female walked alone in the halls of Aido, looking for a tan-haired President. Her ears picked up the sound of a piano playing. She didn't bother to pay attention since it could most likely be her Master playing it.

_"I'll lift you up and be your light through it all~"_

She froze at the phrase. The voice was something she had never given attention to previously. It was a beautiful soft tone and the notes were carried out very flawlessly. She closed her eyes and listen carefully to the lyrics as the voice continued to sing.

_"You're the elegant angel I ever rested my eyes on~"_

She visualized who it was in her mind but no one she knew could've sound like that. However, the voice sounded parallel to Shido's in a way but no way it could've been him, singing. Still, it wouldn't sting to inspect and observe. She resumed strolling down the hallway, pursuing her attention to the voice entirely disregarding her current mission.

She ultimately made it to a door that barely open. She slowly places her hand on the entrance. The voice continues to sing. She unhurriedly and silently opens the door revealing a young male sitting at his piano carelessly playing the keys and in the Disaster's music singing. That was Shido who was singing. He sounded better than the Master. The way he fiddled his piano was adequate unlike what she had heard him play it before when Master Kyoya makes them practice for events. The voice was surprisingly impressive to listen too.

She stood there silently plainly watching him while studying the lyrics closely. From what she was understanding it was about a guy falling in love with a girl who simply doesn't reciprocate those same feelings. It was a corny romance song that she could careless about but the voice made it all worth hearing. The song came to the end and he'd stopped himself from playing anymore keys on his respectable piano. The room grew noiseless for a moment. Shido hadn't took any notice of her presence, yet.

"Shido."

He froze and immediately tense up. He rolled his head to find his assistant standing in the doorway, finally taking heed of her.

"Ah, Sophia, how long have you been standing there." his face grew in color from embarrassment.

"A few minutes."

"Oh?" He sheepishly took the papers from off the wall of the piano and held them close, if it he wanted to covered whatever was them, "I was just practicing." he promptly got up from his seat. "Is there something you need, Sophia?"

She nodded, "Da." After that she told him that he had important student council work that needed to be done by the end of today.

He understand that it was critical to complete it. It was his rightful responsibility after all and nothing will change that.

She still couldn't imagine that was Shido who had been singing in there. The voice lure in her with only just a few phases. It increase her curiosity knowing that Shido was singing a love song but for who?

She only stood in the place she always stood in, eyes gazing at Shido who was sitting at his desk as he swiftly jot down on the paper work.

A few minutes later he parted his lips to give a sighed. The end of his lips curl into a smile, knowing only an hour later he finally finished.

He softly place his pencil down on the desk, "Ah, all done," He whirled himself and his chair over to face Sophia. "Now, could I leave, Sophia? I really need to finish working on something important."

She stared at him in complication, "What is it that you're working on?"

She noticed his cheeks slightly rose in color as she sheepishly place his gloved hands on the ends of the desk. He whirled back to face the front of the room, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"It is about that sappy love song you were singing?"

His face was now the color of crimson, "No! That wasn't a long song you heard," joked the male, trying to earn a laugh. His dark blue eyes travel to bright blue one's, her gorgeous blue eyes in could get lost in forever. He quickly shook his head, attempting to get rid of these undesirable thoughts he'd been receiving. "Was it really that sappy?" His voice lacked dignity.

She nodded silently receiving a whimper from, Shido in response before she was able to say anymore he bolted out the door. Sophia was left alone completely stunned by that but hastily regained her composer.

She shouldn't care about a that song but she knew that song had a meaning and she was going to discover what it was. She didn't care she was rather interested in knowing.

* * *

She sat in room along with all the other members of disaster. Terumi was fangirling and lusting over Master Kyoya. Termui kept trying to make small talk to Sophia about how she should get Master to want her.

Davide was mocking Shido in which Shido shouting at him returned. Gremlin sat with his eyes closed being slightly annoyed by Davide and Shido. Rouga kept glaring at the rest. Elf was busy trying to get the rest to listen but went awry.

She loathed having to sit here with the rest. She didn't like any of them. She didn't bother to talk to Terumi. The girl was rather annoying and she just wanted some quiet. She opened her eyes to glimpsed at the tan-haired sitting across from her. She stared at him intently.

"For the last time, Dav-" He took notice of her from the corner of his eyes and whirled his head to face her, staring deeply at her. His voice halted. She didn't bothered to shift her gaze away from him. The two kept there eyes locked. It was like they were only two in the room at the time.

Davide smirked, "Aw, how cute the love birds are staring at each other," Mocked Davide, taking enjoyment.

Shido blinked and flushed. He broke their locked eyes and swiveled back to Davide.

"We're not dating!"

Davide rolled his eyes, "Sure, you aren't."

Shido could sense the sarcastic tone and groan. Sophia was completely unfazed by what was happening. Shido parted his lips to speak but before he was able to do so, Master come into the room and he grew silent.

## Date

Sophia and Magoroku were together for a few months. She still can recall their first date so vividly. It was a nice fancy restaurant, much to Sophia's distaste. The date… was well awkward to say the least. Despite the fact they work together they are usually alone. They still didn't know one another on a personal level which Sophia wasn't the type to share this sore of stuff.

Shido was evidently a nervous wreck, even when he tries denying it when she asked if he was nervous. She found it disturbingly cute that he was so worried about how she felt about this and about the whole date in general.

His nervousness made him, in return, clumsy… well more clumsier than usual that is, by splitting his drink on Sophia's dress by mistake.

She was spite that her new dress got ruined. Why wouldn't she be? She ends up, somehow forgiving him and requested that they go for a walk. Shido radically agreeds with her.

Sophia eyed his hand, wanted to take hold, In the middle of their walking trip she took hold of his take his hand, unexpectedly. Shido was a blushing mess and tense up at her sudden hand holding. He couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

Sophia just plays this off as nothing.

The next day, much to Sophia's shook Shido came to her in guilt with a surprise. She questions him but Shido ends up forcing her to open the box once she did she found a new dress. She blinks and asked him why he wasted his money on her. He said that he loves her and that he felt bad. She couldn't help but smile and thanked him for his gift.

As time went on they got closer, their relationship was more getting to know each other and occasional hand holding. Not once did they kiss or made out together. Just two people who enjoyed each other's company. That how it was, it wasn't a bad thing either. Sophia wasn't into those romance things.

As their relationship develops so did her desires  
and intense attraction for him. It wasn't the pity things like fangirling about him.

No.

She wanted to feel him, his lips, his body, his heat… having him in her embrace and never letting go. She wanted him all of it to herself.

"Are you cold, Shido," the girl asked as her eyes travel lazily around his frame. He was quivering.

Magoroku shook his head, "no, I'm okay."

Sophia turns her body fully to face the student council president before making her way towards him. Magoroku flinch as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart.

Sophia peering her eyes studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and agitated Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her.

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become visible on his cheeks.

Sophia knew what he wanted. Of course she did as she wanted the same. She took a firm hold of his hands, stopping him from moving. She half hearted leaned on smacking her foreign lips onto his, hastily. His eyes widened as his whole body tense by the sudden action.

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, only for the need of air. Sophia eyes rested on his now swollen lips. The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform.

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was to irresistible as she kissed him again with much more force, before breaking the kiss for much needed air.

Shido jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While he brought her closer to him, affectionately. He closed his eyes and lean down, planted a gently kiss on Sophia's kiss. which Sophia more than willing to obliged to as she kisses back.

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Shido let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. It sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body.

Soonly turning into a full blown heated make out session. Sophia hands travels under the males shirt. Shido shivered as she was rubbing her hands all throughout his upper body and chest.

They broke the kiss, not caring about the saliva that was. They stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel the hot and intense breath as his was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, "We shouldn't being this here…Making out in the halls is strictly prohibited, Sophia.." he muttered as turning his gaze away from her and landing it the floor.

He felt completely ashamed that he forgot he was in the halls. He just lost control of himself, her taste, her lips, her body. Something he never got from her before this. He couldn't imagine how others would think if they saw both of their student council president and vice president making out in the halls.

"well, do you want to continue in a more private location, Shido?" She broke the silence.

He wanted to continue, he wanted to taste her, to feel her, to export every inch of her, "Only if you too…" he didn't want to force himself onto her, if she truly didn't want that.

"Da," Sophia nodded while taking out glowing yellow buddy card using it to teleport them into her room. A room in which she was rarely in herself. She only brought Shido here at least twice in the past.

Without any time to waste Sophia places her hand on his chest, pushing him down the blue covers of her soft him while going down with him. She pressed her body against his, her face only inches apart, "you know, I have been wanting to do that for a while now."

Magoroku felt flustered as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you have?" He questioned, as his expression saddened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He felt

Sophia shrugged him off, "I want more than kisses from you, shido."

Magoroku face went blank, "L-like what...?" He asked nervously.

Sophia gave a malice smirk and leans in, "I think you already know what I want, shido," she murmured.

Magoroku quivered at the girl's whispering and seduction tone. He knew what she was talking about.

Her hands travel under his shirt once more before she lifts herself once more, "Shido, take off your shirt."

Magoroku cheeks stained with a darker shade of red, if that was even possible at this point. As he stares at her he got a brilliant plan and, "I don't know…" he said while trying to act innocent,"I think you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to make me take off my shirt, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "like what?"

"Maybe more of her bittersweet kisses."

Without any time to waste, Sophia smacks her lips onto his roughly and hastily. Magoroku kiss back without a second thought. He placed one of his hands onto her head, digging his fingers into her silken, white, snow liked hair. He pressed her head down, deepened the kiss. He licks the bottom of her lips just begging for entrance. Sophia kept her mouth close, with a slight smirk. Magoroku, let his other free hand travel down to her butt, giving it a light s

lips onto his once more. She felt

## Was There Someone Before Me?

Sophia entered the room that belongs to the student council. She let her eyes roamed around the room to find the student council President sitting silently on one of the dark blue couches. She strolls over to him and sat down beside him. 

The two settled in silence as her head rested on his shoulder. He tenses up by this action but Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was typical for him to tense up when she did this. This was a common occurrence, Sophia just entering the student council and simply watches Shido effortlessly write on paper that was important. She wasn't rightfully supposed to coming to Aido anymore but she preferred coming back to Aido only to see her boyfriend. 

He was uncommunicative this time around. Shido wasn't generally this quiet. At first, she thought it was probably him appreciating the moment but she doubted that was the case when she decided to gaze up at him only to find that he wasn't looking at her but rather gazing at the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought. She whirled her eyes away from him, he was probably fine. 

The further they stayed like this the more she admitted that she despised this stillness. It was bizarre that he managed to stay this quiet for what felt like hours. She found that the posture she was in growing uncomfortable with. It was remarkably off to her to feel this uneasy.

She swiftly and apprehensively moved her head away from his shoulder. Shido didn't make even a single move of acknowledgment. However, his lips curl into a frown. She could have sworn she saw an indication of sadness in his dark blue eyes. Still, he didn't bother to move his gaze towards her. 

She became convinced that something was displeasing him. She knew that for a fact. 

"Shido?" 

"Hm?" His eyes travel to her bright blue ones. 

"Are you okay? You're very silent today." 

He separated his lips but didn't make a sound. He sheepishly peers away from her and fumbles. 

She frowns at this, "What's wrong, Shido?"

His mouth grew wider to speak but he couldn't. He ended up biting his lips harshly as his eyes wandered around the room. Why was it so hard to speak? He shouldn't be trying this hard. He was Shido Magoroku, after all, he was able to speak his mind was telling him no. His eyes roam around the room until his eyes eventually landed on Sophia. No matter how hard he tried to rip his gaze away from her he was unable too. Meticulously he studied her features and facial expressions. She was very elegant, her smooth pale skin, her delicate white hair, her bright sky blue eyes that he would get lost in for hours on end. However, her face shown that of concern. 

Sophia only started back at him with a glimmer of suspicion. He wouldn't answer her question and she wanted to understand why. 

"Don't you trust me, Shido?" She really thought they were past all these trust issues but she reckoned not. 

He flinched at the surprising tone of sorrow In her voice. "O-Of course I trust you, Sophia! More than anyone." 

"Then why aren't you telling me?" 

He fumbled some more and lower himself, "If I told you, you'll only make of me, " he whimpered.

"It's because of your nightmares isn't it, Shido?"

His eyes widened, "Wait! How do you know that, Sophia!?" 

"I'm not an idiot, Shido." 

"I know…" She was very wise and that was one of the reasons he cherished her. She wasn't easily fooled. 

She shifted closer and wrapped her arms around him in a surprisingly warm hug. He couldn't help but tense up and felt his cheeks burned by the action. He hesitated a bit before he fully wrapped his wraps around her. He felt his eyes watered. He buried his face onto her shoulders. 

"Everything will be fine, Shido, they're only just dreams."

He was shocked to hear such words coming from the white-haired. Sophia comforting Shido!? This almost felt like a dream. This felt shockingly nice, no one ever bothered to show him any comfort before, no even Sophia in the past months despite the fact that they were dating. 

She heard soft muffles and whimpering coming from the tan-haired she had safely wrapped in her arms. He was sobbing on her shoulder while he unknowingly tightens his grip around her waist. 

It made her wince in slight pain. She wasn't good at giving others comfort but she knew how to deal with Shido. Her Master has instructed her on what to execute and say when Shido was either mad or complaining about something that she simply didn't care about. But crying wasn't one of those. She tried whispering sweet meanlessing words into his ear. The words made her cringe but Shido seems to calm down, if only by a little. It was hard for her to do so. 

A few minutes him simply bawling his eyes out he finally spoke, "Why are doing this, Sophia?" He horsed out. His throat was painfully sore. And his eyes were hurting from all of the wailings. 

She pushed him back and scanned him. His eyes were puffy and red from his sobbing. The shoulder pad on her blue jacket was dampened and wet from him but she didn't care. She lifted her hand, bring it up to his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. She soon learns in and brushed her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He felt to drain to react to her kiss. He got his answer by actions but not by words. He wanted to her to speak. He wanted badly to kiss back but his body wouldn't let him do that. So instead he sat there letting her do as she pleased. 

She broke the kiss quickly after. Shido wasn't kissing back and it felt weird. 

Shido bit the inside of his lips and let his eyes travel down to hands small pale hands. He holds one of her hands. Her hands were just a perfect size for holding. His thumb effortlessly drawing pattern circles. She didn't mind him doing this. As she saw his lips slowing curling into a small warm smile. 

"I'll love you, Sophia. Do you know that, Sophia?" His cheeks were lightly stained with crimson as he spoke those words.

"Da." The word "love" still felt so strange to hear. Even if he had uttered it countless times before those words once before to her on multiple occasions. Love was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. No one in her past spook the three words, not even her own family told her that they loved her. Her family could only careless about her well-being. Only him. That made her wonder if Shido felt the same way. She wondered if Shido had a past girlfriend. Unlikely. 

Her heart skips a beat. She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her free small hand. It was the pit of her stomach and she detested it. She loathed feeling like this. All of it. She wanted to say the same words back him but she never could. 

He took note of the action, "Are you okay, Sophia." 

She blinked and nodded silently. 

"I think I should go now." She hated the sound of her tone of voice. She quickly shot up from the couch. 

His stomach filled with dread, he didn't want her to leave him, not again, never again. 

"Wait, Sophia!" 

Desperately was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? He wasn't Desperate for her to stay. Was he?

He took hold of her arm, causing her to stop in her tracks. 

"Don't leave me again, Sophia. I need you!" 

She whirled her head to look at him. She was giving him those puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "Agh, fine, I'll stay." 

His face brightens as he smiles brightly. He pulled her back into the couch, she landed right on his chest. She felt her a burning sensation in her cheeks as she was the one who tenses up this time. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and got more comfortable in the position they were in. 

"Shido?" 

"Hm?" 

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before me?" 

"Huh? Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question."

"No, you're my first and hopefully last." 

She became confused by this, "Last?" 

He nodded, "Yes, you mean everything to me, Sophia. I can't see my life without you in it." 

She felt a weird fuzzy feeling in her chest. Her lips curl into a small loving smile. 

## A Difference

I got a perfect idea on what we can do today, my love!" I walked in front of my beloved girlfriend giving her a bright smile.

She averted her attention to me, "I'm listening."

"Let's go to the mall together!" I clapped my hands together, smiling widely as I yelled excitedly.

"The mall?" She questioned me. I nodded my head.

Before I knew it, she took my hand, "huh?" My eyes widened slightly, as she took her glowing card out. Then teleported us, I fell onto the ground with a loud thug.

"How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that, Sophia." I wined. Until I notice she was holding out her hand in front of me, silently. I took it, holding onto it as she pulled me up.

Once I was one my feet, I decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept my grip on it. Whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon as I used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that I may have gotten on myself.

I watch from the corner of my eye seeing the female blush lightly. I smirked devilishly as an idea came into mind. "Awe, is Sohpia blushing?" I said teasingly.

"I'm not blushing." She puff her cheeks, looking away from me.

"Well, you're very cute when you blush especially when your blushing at yours truly."

She norrow her eyes as her cheeks grew in color. "Come on, Don't lie Sophia. I know you are."

She fanilly mumbles, "Fine Future Husband you win." It was low but lucky I was able to hear it. I smile hearing this, laughing lightly.

As much as I didn't want to stop teasing my future wife but, we have things to do. "We should probably get going now we don't wanna spent all day just teasing one other now, do we?" I suggested. She nodded in agreement.

"What do you have plan?" She asked, curstiy within her voice. "Let's do what couples normally do together!"

Sophia tighten her grip on me, to the point I felt like she was going to completely take off my hand. Bitting my lips roughly as she started to walking, dragging me along with her. Until I just couldn't handle the pain she was inflicted on me. "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" I yelled in pain.

She didn't say a word however, I was happy that she loosen her grip on me, if only by a little. I notice she would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us. Which I just found it kinda of weird considering how non of those girls didn't anything to her. At least not that I know of.

"Where are we going?" I asked, calmly.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking until... "Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing me to stop as well. 'This isn't good.' Knowing what he did to Sophia I couldn't help but feel my blood pressure rise. Who dose he think he is hurting my Ice Queen that way?!

"Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. I watch as he gazed over Sophia, like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents.

His eyes went to me instantly. Studying my features closely, like he was peering into my soul. I was becoming extremely annoyed by his presents.. "What do you want? In case you were wondering, we're busy!" Haven't realized how my voice sounded so cold and how loud when I addressed, Gean Kyoya himself.

The guy that I used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that I had truly admire but... now I just hated the guy for doing such a think to my Sophia.

He lean back as he eyes wided in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. I could he tell that he was caught off guard by the my reaction. Shortly he regain his composer and norrow his eyes with a smirk. "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills."

I point my finger at Kyoya, "If you think I'll ever join you again then your sadly mistaken Kyoya!"

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "Your much more bolder then I had remember... I wonder what's the sudden changes." He scan up and down my body for a moment. I just found it really... just weird...

The then turned around, "You should really reconsider working with me, Shido. I could give you such immense power. You'll be treated with the respect you rightly deserve." I eye him warily as he walks away...

Whatever he wants for me, he's not getting.

Once I knew he was out of site. I turned to Sophia. "Come on, Sophia. Let's go." She nodded.

We walked holding hands, until I found that famous place that everyone at Aido Academy went to at least once or had talk about. I heard it was a good place to go hang out and get coffee and tea. We enter and she sat in one of the light pluper booths.

She order an coffee and I order a cup of warm tea. I smile as the waiter brought us our order drinks. Placing both down onto the table swiftly then left the two teens alone.

I lifted the hot cup with my hands then talking a small slip, feeling the tea warm my insides. Then place it back down softly. Letting a relaxing sigh escape my lips.

Sophia stares blankly at the her cup of coffee. As much as she doesn't really show her emotions. She was stoic. I could honestly tell if something gets to her or when she is worry about something.

"Sophia? What's wrong?" She shifted slightly, I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable and that made me worry even more about her. "What if you do decide to work for Kyoya again..?" She mumble.

I blink, "That's never going to happen. Besides I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon anyways." After everything that happened in Disaster and me being Death Shido I was completely done with playing the bad guy.

"You promise you won't?"

I nodded, "I promise."

## Monstee

Magoroku fell on the ground with a loud thud noise as something or rather one fell on top of him. He groans, "hey! Watch where you're going and get off of…" he yelled as he opens his eyes, he stops his sentence as he stares at the girl on top of him.

She had white hair and a blue dress, her top part was covered with a blue jacket, with a darker shade of blue. 

She glanced back at him, eyeing him warily as she studies his features. She leaned down and started sniffing his neck. Magoroku whimpers as a light crimson color was appearing on his cheeks. Magoroku never saw this type of weird of odd behavior. 

"W-what are you doing!?" 

"Your aura," she said in a montone. 

Magoroku raised his eyebrow, "what?" 

  
signs deeply and opens the door to Aido Academy, sheepishly entering.

## Without Orders

Who knew that having a day off could be so hard when you always had orders.

The girl sat on the bench at the park. Her mind wonder on what she likes to do. What she could possible do with all this free time. She did Buddyfight but it wasn't exactly a hobby she liked to do all the time. She just haven't realized how hard it was not to follow orders until now. Master Kyoya let her go out and do anything she  
wished But... there wasn't a single thing she could think of doing.

She watch as a mother and child go by. They look so peaceful, so free... Unlike her, she sigh. Remembering her past.

_"I did_ _what_ _you_ _ask of me."_ _The_ _young girl shook slightly, completely afraid of what he might do. "NO, you didn't!"_ _The_ _male shouted in rage,_ _slapping_ _the_ _girl hard in_ _the_ _face. She closed_ _her_ _eyes slightly, tears threaten to fall. "Next time, do_ _your_ _job right, you slave!"_

Even after all this time memories like that hunted her, she closed her eyes tightly. Before taking steady breaths. Calming herself before opening her eyes again and go up. She wasn't going to spend her day just sitting doing nothing. She started carrying herself, not paying much attention to those around her.

"I buddy call Death Ruler, Gallows to the center position!" Sophia stop right in her tracks hearing a voice not far from where she was standing. Which caught her attention as she knew who it was instantly.   
she averted her glaze to where the familiar voice was coming from. She was correct, Shido was in a middle of a Buddyfight with some other guy. She study the way he called two more of his Death attitude monsters onto the playing field. He looked so carefree as he made all his monster going for a triple link attacks. The way he smirk when he cast his final phase.

This all seem to interested her, although she couldn't really understand why. Her gazed still remind on Shido. Not showing any signs of losing her gazed anytime soon.

Shido smirk devilishly, at the site of his opponent falling to his knees in humiliation do to his lost. "That what's a fool gets for insulting me." From corner of her eyes he caught something or rather someone familiar in blue. He turned his head to get a better looked. Sophia had her eyes fix on him. "Was she watching my match?" The male asked, mainly to himself. He raised an eyebrow.

He decided to walk over to the female to see what was up. "Sophia?" The female blink, her eyes wided slightly for a moment. Then returning to normal. She averted her attention to the male now in front of her.

"What do you want?" The female asked in a monotone. "

You like my fight?" He completely ingorne her question. She norrow her eyes. Not wanted to answer that.

"No Magoroku, she came to watch me Buddyfight." 

## We Crossed Paths Again

> Shido was now in college, He was asked by the Headmaster to show a new Girl around, little did he know that he knew this girl.

### Work Text:

Shido waited in anticipation to show this new girl around. He heard some gossip going around that this girl was exceptionally smart for only coming here at her age, he heard she was 15 years old. That made him remember what it was like to be a 15 again for him. Shido felt kinda nervous to see who this girl was. He didn't know why he felt this way.

Shido looked at his watch just waiting for this girl arrival. This mystery girl was five minutes late, he sign and got up--maybe this girl wouldn't come after all. After that thought he sighed. He was not going to wait for what felt like an eternity just for this mystery girl. He got up not and started to walked back to his dorm room until...

BANG!

He didn't get far, as someone bump into him, senting him to the ground, rubbing his head. "Hey watch where your going bud!" He looked forward, his eyes wided. 'No it can't be her, can it?' He study her features. The girl had short white hair, and was wearing the girls uniform much like his males one. "Sophia?" Shido asked as the girl got up. "Shido?" She replied back. 'Yep it's definitely her...' they stood they just looking at one another, in silent. I could tell Sophia was blushing at me. Although he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or something else.

He remember all her features--her voice, her eye color, her hair, he knew her all to well. She look much more like a young woman, he thought she was cute and rather beautiful.

Sophia felt her cheeks burn and I feeling in her chest. She knew Shido come to this collage but she never expected him to be the one to show him around.

"You must be that new student everyone here as been going on about." Sophia nodded.

## The Surprise Encounter

Magoroku was in a middle of getting ready for a huge party, unlike any other. All of Japan most famous and richest will be attended. He wore a black suite, he pick out a red tie and wrapped it around his neck, making it into a proper tie. He then graps his brush and brushing his hair, making sure there weren't a piece out of place, then place it down on his desk, and then took his clone, he had too smell good.

"Ksis you look fancy Sheets." Shido looked at the mirror to see gallows coming out of his deck, that was next to his brush on his desk. Shido norrow his eyes at his buddy. "Well in case you didn't noticed gallows, my father and I where personally invited to a huge party in japan," He turn to look at his buddy, as he continues "In which you will remind in your card and in my Deck, Don't came out until I personally say you will come out, got that." "Magoroku, our limo has arrived, come down or we'll going to be late." He heard his father yelled from downstairs, "Coming father." Shido then took his deck off his desk, "Get in your card Gallows." His buddy sigh defeatly, as turned himself back into card. Shido took the card and

Sophia walked back into the school council room alone, the president being busy with something else left the Vice president in charged, with was Sophia. She noticed a blue and yellow box, addressed to her. 

Sophia felt _off_ about herself, lately. And it didn't help that she wasn't really feeling so positive about her own appearance. It was so unlike her to begin with. She wasn't the type to care, so why does she care now? 

Her personal issue was starting to an effect on her and Shido's relationship. She became more distant, rarely ever talking to him and if she did it was only about their student council. Even Shido took notice of this. 

She didn't know he'll react about this. Who he hate her? Or who he still cares for her? Shido was the type to judge others, she can only assumed the worst from him. 

Her wrapped her hand around door handle of the big blue door. Taking a breath as she opens the door, revealing Shido at his desk being occupied with his work. He really did work hard behind the scenes when he's not trying to make a fool of himself. He didn't bother to stop his work to look up, knowing who it was. 

The russian entered the room. She entered this room countless times and yet, she felt like it was first. 

The only sound in the room was her heels kissing the floor as she makes her way towards Shido. She stopped in front of his desk, eyeing him intently, her stomach tightening with the feeling of anxiety. 

"Shido, we need to talk." 

Magoroku blinked, "hm?" Lifted his gaze from off his paperwork, only to Sophia was in front of his desk. 

"Is everything okay, Sophia? You look rather nervous about something." 

"I just need to tell you something important." 

Magoroku nodded, "go on, then"

"Do… do I look pretty?" 

Shido stare confusedly at her. "What kind of question is that?" 

## The Darkness

<https://i.postimg.cc/2SYqpZTn/ETq-JCca-XQAI01r-M.jpg>

The corner of his eyes started to tear, his index finger pointing towards the source of the explosion, as smoke was pouring out. His hand clutching at his abdomen. Laugher filled with terror.

“Look at that! Didn’t you see that!?”

Magoroku Shido was losing his mind. 

## Fight

> He was shocked to find someone was going to save him.
> 
> "S-Sophia!?"

### Work Text:

He groans as the fist made contact with his stomach, spasmed. He fell flat face on the cold, hard ground, as the males continue to punch him. 

“Leave him alone!” 

Then he heard it, a voice, stern, bitter, annoyed. A familiar voice.

“Who the hell are you!?” The males turned to look at the source of the voice.

Magoroku did his best to focus his eyes on the source, “S-Sophia!?”

## Shining Brightly

> What if Sophia and Magoroku met again.

### Notes:

> Normal I rarely do AUs like this but I had this idea base off Japanse comics I read of them tbh.

### Work Text:

_“Something’s missing.”_ It was the only thing Magoroku thought as he sulks deeper in the soft couches of the couch. For a while now he felt as if he’s life was missing something, Like something he needed but wasn’t there. It was weird. He completed high school, with top grades. He went to college and completed a four-year course. He had a good-paying job, a nice house. Everything he ever needed in life. But it didn’t feel like everything was right.

Was that really all his life had to offer? 

His eyes traveled down to his table staring longingly at this phone

  
  


She walked across the side road waiting for her master, Kyoya Gean to arrided. Suitcase in hand. 

“Sophia Sakharov.”

A familiar voice deep, stern ran through her mind but it wasn’t Kyoya’s, no. 

Her eyes travel to a voice to her side, a redhead was coming into view,

“Gremlin?”

“I don’t go by that name, not after Disaster at least. Just call me: Retsu.”

“Da.”

“You can’t spend all of your life working for him.”

“What do you mean?”

## The Master

Sofia, on her knees, hands tied tightly behind her back. She wore a blindfold, leaving her unable to see.

The student council president was looming over her body. His face showed a hint of lust and ill intent.  
He had no idea Sophia could be so submissive to him.

"Ah, Sofia-"

"Shido," moan the girl hopelessly.

*slap noise*

Her cheeks sting, after his hand sharply made contact with her cheek. The sudden moment caused her to whimper in pain.

"Try again," his voice was stern.

"M-master..."

## Rembering You

_Remembering how she had told him to call himself "Death Shido". And how she had to dress up as Death Shido. Magoroku had commented on the name, saying it was a good one._

_Or how she told Magoroku Gao was following them, of course, Magoroku claim to have a good idea. At first, she didn't understand his agenda but once he had told her his idea, it caused Sophia to stress out and rub her head from his dense tone._

_Magoroku had asked her "what's wrong." probably worried. Sophia needed to figure out a plan and fast. So she took on his role of being Death Shido._

_Just so Magoroku didn't get caught being Death Shido. Considerably nice of her to do at the time._

_Her only excuse for hitting him was to prevent him from making a mistake. (Of course, it still didn't simply free her from her actions.)_

_Remembering the time she was eating a five-course meal in the Student Council, sitting on the couch, her meal on the coffee table._

_Magoroku was hungry and had voiced out his hunger, "I'm spending this morning feeling hungry."_

_Sophia was quick to reply with: "On Sunday mornings, we have borscht." Telling him that there was food there. As she didn't want to share her own. It was nice of her to do._

_Or maybe the time Sophia had let him onto her on multiple occasions. Without any protest. Or pushing. Or mocking him for clinging to her. She actually didn't mind his touch. Or the fact that he was touching her._

_Remembering the time Magoroku had asked her if she was okay, "Are you okay?" She had remembered his worrying tone._

_All she did was shout "Shut up!" To him in response. She needed to focus all of her energy on summoning the Omni Lord. Magoroku would just be distracting her. Once the Omni Lord was summoned_

_Right after that, she lost her strength, her body grew heavy. She couldn't support the weight of her body anymore as her vision was getting blacker. She fell on the large rock she was on._

_His voice ran through her mind, waking her up from her slumber. Her eyes flutter opened slowly, seeing Magoroku was sitting next to her, his expression from under his mask was laced with complete horror._

_Still feeling weak, she reaches for her card, using her teleportation before the two go hurt or even killed. Teleporting them back to Aibo. A place they both so familiar with, like a second home._

_Sophia had saved his life._

_Answering His questions without a second thought, was something she notices she did a lot._

## Our Last Battle

> [A what-if during ep 47 in 100]
> 
> Sophia faces Magoroku for his Omni Lord Card instead.

### Work Text:

This can't be happening, can it!?

His eyes widened as he saw Sophia teleported behind

“Sophia!?”

## "I'll Follow You."

The male followed her closely behind, watching her swayed from corner to corner. Her the front of her white delicate hair flowing through the wind. Everything was over. For good. Or for the worse. She didn't care. It was pointless to worry about trivial things.

top following me, Shido. Can't you see, our time working together is over.  
Magoroku: I'll follow you until the end of time, Sophia! Our time may be over but we've been through so much, as a team.

## A Cozy Winter Together

Magoroku sat relaxed, his gloved hands out in front of him. He was sitting on the floor, near their heater. Feeling the nice heat on his body, it felt nice. At least, he thought. 

The tan-haired parted his lips, a relaxing sigh escape his lips, "Ah, the warm was so delightful here. Don't you think so, Sophia?" 

Sophia had perched only a new inches away from him. Her skinny pale hands resting safely on her lap, her facial expression, unmoving, emotionless. As her focus was planted on the large brick fireplace. Shutting her bright blue eyes, acknowledging his question, and she nodded, "Da."

The two sat in silence, enjoying the heat that was coming the Heater in front of them.

The two felt a soft fabric make contact with their shoulders and backside, before

The silence didn’t last long.

“Room for one more?”

The yellow-brown-haired managed to wrap his muscled arms around Sophia and Magoroku, bring the two closer towards him. The two in his arms, vaguely tense up, an involuntary response but the two slowly ease up, not bothering to protest. Instead, let him do as he wishes.

## Stop That!

> _Sophia and Magoroku got into an argument over something silly._
> 
> * * *

### Work Text:

"Hey stop that, S-Sophia!"

"Stop what?" 

"Stop pinching me! It hurts!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" 

## The Perfect Gift

Magoroku started to panic, Christmas was only one week away and he still didn't find a gift that would Sophia would like. Everyone in disaster had a secret Santa, Master Kyoya that the it would be perfect for all of us to get close to one another. Mine just happen to be Sophia, in which she was just really hard to shop for; he did think about getting her New Cards but that would be dumd if he gotten cards she would never used nor like. He wasn't even sure if she collected cards like he did. The other thing he thought about was new clothes, something that was her style but-- he knew nothing about her size. He could as her but he was just too afraid to ask it would just be weird and Sophia would probably kill him. Which left him clueless on what to do.

He was walking through the mall, just thinking until he notices it. A blue and white hairpiece with an S in the middle, it had blue ruffles at the ends with match her eyes perfectly. A middle being white. The S had blue light blue trims and being silver.  
The knew it was perfect for Sophia so he walked into the store brought it.

After he was done he then brought

## What If We Could

"Shido, do you ever…”

It was after two years and half years into their relationship that was she asked if they would ever have sex together. This question caught him off guard and it was so unexpected to hear ask this. He was too flustered to answer that intimate question. He'd wondered if Sophia wanted to do and if it was something Sophia was willing to do. 

They were only making out until they found themselves undressing each other on his bed. He had no idea what he was doing or what he was doing. He was so inexperienced back then and she made that apparent by asking if he was still a virgin. She knew the answer to that, why wouldn't she? He knew that. Sophia kept teasing him about it until he got annoyed and flipped them over so that she was at the bottom. He roughly pushed his leg into her crotch, she held back a moan by biting her harshly. 

Sophia was his first. 

## Tears From A Stoic

Magoroku gets a suprise visit.

_She was powerful. She was competent. She was well respected_ _among most if not all. And yet, he wasn't any of that. He didn't understand it… how could a girl like Sophia (who was heartless and emotionless) be so seemingly perfect. Was he somehow missing something? Or was it that he wasn't supposed to be any of that to begin with. He shouldn't care about any of that, after all the whole hundred demon and teaming up with Ikazuchi was over and he hasn't heard or even seen her since then. She was probably doing her own thing._

_At least that what he thought until the girl suddenly broke down into tears after coming only in mere seconds into his office completely unannounced. How rude. He should of scolded her for coming in without asking permission to but the way she was crying just took him off guard. His eyes glanced down in shock at the girl who on her knees in the middle of the room, tears running down her perfectly pale skin. It was most certainly a sight to behold._

_He couldn't help but be a little disturded by the scene. Sophia crying isn't something he was expecting, ever. Her soft and yet somehow beautiful whimpers filled room and his ears. A sound in which he never heard._

_He bit his lips, trying to hold back his pity for her however it was hard to do. He could watch her suffer, it would probably be nice to see after all the pain she put him through but he was feeling nice today._

_Giving a deep sigh and lifted himself off his chair. He made his over towards the white-haired female, "Okay Sophia what's wrong?" His words were more a long drawn out sigh of concern._

_Sophia, of course, Said nothing in return; not even a simply flinch by his shadow now looming over her. He knelt down beside her and placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. Sophia took notice the heaviness on her shoulder as she swiftly leans into him, rested her head on his chest. Her tiny hands clenched her hands tightly on his green shirt._

_He couldn't help but tense up. He was hestainted of what to do and where to put his hands. He had to act fast there was a stoic girl (or he thought was stoic) crying on his chest. He hesitantly wrapped one of his hands around her, holding her awkwardly._

_"I'm useless…" was the first thing he heard out of the Ice Queen's mouth._

_"No you're not."_

_"Da, I am. I'm weak. All I am supposed to do is sit still and do everything I'm told too, I don't even know why I thought_ **_you_ ** _would care."_

_Every word she heard out of her mouth is felt heavier than the last._

_"Sophia…" he took a light hold of her shoulders and pulled her back to look at her, only being mere inches apart. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy. He looked into her eyes but Sophia didn't bother to look back at him as her gaze was rested on the floor in front of them. "Tell me, what happened to you?"_

_"Kyoya, he…. He…" Sophia couldn't finish her sentence as her voice lowered and she stops. Magoroku could only think of the worst. He was taken out of his thoughts by Sophia trying go back down onto his shirt, he stops her by holding onto her shoulders tightly and pulled her back up to face him once more. Her eyes yet again failed to look up at him._

_He lifted one of his hand up from off her shoulders and place it under her chin, "Sophia, look at me." Sophia force herself to peered into his dark blue eyes finally making eye contact. His eyes meant her bight bring blue ones that seem to have lost it's brightest. Her eyes were so grimace and lost with that bright blue that he loved to look at. He didn't like it, he hated it. "Now, Sophia, tell me what Kyoya did to you?_

### Notes:

> I know it probably out of character & very unlikely for Sophia to do this but hey never know when she could just break.
> 
> I also did most of this while I was sad so.

## Fortunately

_Shido happens to wake up to a new buddy that oddly resembles Sofia._

His dark blue eyes gradually drifted open as he started to regain his conscience. He felt something pulling down the weight of the side of his bed. He groans lightly and rolled to his side, gazing endlessly at the other side of his mattress. His heart halted, his eyes widened. Someone was on his bed but not anyone, it was Sofia. Or what looked to be Sofia. He froze in his place and began to wonder why Sofia would be on the other side of his bed sleeping soundly. He deliberately and cautiously got off the bed, promptly making his way over to the resting female. 

He bent down and peered at her. Her hair was the exact same as Sofia's down to her length and to her color, approximately. Regardless of her hair, the outfit of hers was different, very unique but it wasn't something he didn't see Sofia wearing. She wore an expansive light blue dress similar to Sofia's in many ways but so different in others. The sides of her said the dress had gold trippings with a darker shade of blue on the outside. She had long light blue ruffles coming down to her elbows and forearms. More ruffles on the end of her leather jacket type shirt. On her head rested a metal type of crown of Sofia's buddy: Stellar Deity, Astraeus. Her boots were the exact same as Sofia's. She had a unique shade of pink as a belt, unlike the color Sofia would wear. Her feminine features also appeared to be more mature and quite grown-up liked. Still, she was small in height.

Her eyes opened up, glancing into his dark blue ones, "What are you doing, Shido?"

He flinches and jerked back but fell off the bed with a yelped. He instantly got up and wiped his pink PJs off of dirt. His eyes travel to meet her bright blue eyes. The same color Sofia had but much different to look into. It had a distinct blue sparkle like she was magically gifted. Sofia met his eyes, staring at him, her expression was emotionless. At least that what he thought before he realized that she had an indistinguishable concern. Even her voice had something different about her it was deeper and calming. He bought his hand up and coughs into it, "So, um, Sofia? What are you doing in my bed?" 

She titled her head off to the side in confusion, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You're my buddy."

He tenses up and froze, "Buddy? But Sofia you're not a buddy monster. Not that I'm aware of that is." 

Her eyes lowered narrowly almost as if she was offended by his words, "I am _your_ buddy." 

"No, Gallows is my buddy."

"Is this some sort of sick joke you're playing on me because it's not really funny." 

"I'm not joking." 

Before they were able to talk about Sofia's stomach let out an audible growl. 

"Ah, you're hungry, Sofia? Let's go make you some breakfast." 

She closed her eyes and got up from the bed, "I'll go make breakfast. You should get ready for school today. By the time you're completely done it should be done by now." 

He parted his lips to speak but before he was able to let out a word she already making her way out the door. 

Shido thought he saw a hint of crimson on Sofia's face but shook his head and ignore it. The thought of Sofia blushing made him cackle in disbelief. He stood there eyeing the entrance of his room. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of this. Sofia (or, what he thinks is Sofia) Declaring that they were buddies was something he didn't expect to hear.

They weren't enemies, they are already past that. But they weren't exactly friends either. Just two people working together who happened to be working together under the same Master. But being something as close as buddies weren't just friendship but a bond. A bond that Shido imagines they had together. 

He shook his head and got rid of his thoughts. He took a warm shower before he promptly got ready for that day. He wore his usual green uniform. He positions himself in the mirror and started to brush his hair.

Sofia (or the weird-looking Sofia) came into his room to announce that his food was ready. He only nodded and may his out of the room. Eating was silent and rather uncomfortable for him to say the least, however, he takes notice that she had a bunch of parallels with Sofia. It had almost weird for him.

* * *

## Malicious

> _She didn't want to feel this towards someone she claims to despise so much._

### Work Text:

She stares out at the window unsure of what to make of her conclusions. It was so ambiguous to her. The more she speculated about it the more it was becoming clear to her. Her bright blue eyes ultimately travel down to her darkcore, simply sitting on her desk waiting for her to take it and hold it once more in her tiny hands.

She was tempted to snatch it and use it to erase her memory of having these "feelings". The word may her cringe. She definitely felt something towards Shido. Affection? Maybe. No, it can't be that.

Even the mere mention of his name mind her insides fuzzy.

_"Is it wrong to let all of these inferior fighters get their hopes up for winning the tournament?"_ _She whirled her gaze to meet his, "Anything can happen in battle. You said so yourself."_ _He opened his eyes and turned to face Sophia. His arms out a smile plastered onto his face, "I said anything goes in battle which is why going to win."_

She shook her head trying to get a picture of the male out of her mind.

"Why does it have to be him?"

He was annoying, egotistical, self-righteousness,

and extremely dense but an honor student. Nothing good about him. There is no reason why she should feel this way.

Then why is he so adorable. She let out an audible groan in resentment. she loathed feeling this.

* * *

She slid the big blue door open, the other side uncovering their room. She quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Sophia, you're here."

She felt herself tense at his voice calling her name. Her eyes travel over to his dark blue ones. Her chest tightens at the scene. She remains quiet and silently walked over to her typical place near the wall off to the side. The only sound was the one's her heels we're making as she strolls over to the corner of the room. Magoroku mouth agape shrugs it off as Sophia simply being herself. His eyes rested back to his work as he continues to jot down important student council work.

Once he was done the sound of rain filled the room. He swiftly whirled around his chair, peering out the large window, and frown at the site. He despised the rain.

"Oh, great it's raining!" complained the tan-haired president.

"What's wrong with rain?"

"The noise and the gloominess of it all, " He turned to face Sophia, "Do you like the rain, Sophia?"

She gave a small nod, "Da."

"Hm, " He hummed, borrowing his eyes.

She blinked. She didn't really like that expression that he was giving her. "Did I say something wrong, Shido?"

He shook his head, "No, not that. It just we have very different preferences, that's all."

_'Different preferences?'_

She never thought about that before but maybe it was something to keep in mind.

* * *

## old davimagosoph fic

### Work Text:

Walking out of the school, Now making my way towards the school steps. I made an excuse that I had to use the bathroom. A pretty poor excuse but it work. I step on the first step of the moving stairs, being careful not to trip. Seeing how I didn't want to fall do to my clumsiness and caused an accident. Then placing my hand on the railing. As they took me down. There more like escalators rather then actually stairs. I averted my attention to the bottom of the stairs. Davide was waiting patiently, only being a few feet away from the stairs. He had his arms crossed. I also noticed Sophia was also there...wait What! He never mention Sophia was coming along. 

As I was getting closer he noticed and lifted his head up to face me. Then gave me a smile, I smile back at him. Trying to at least at causally. 

Once I only a step away from coming off, preparing myself as soon as I was on the last step. I then carefully step off I watch my feet until I tripped and yelped. Lucky Davide was closed, so he was able to catch me. "You can be so clumsy at times Shido but, it's cute." I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly lifted my head up, moving away from him so I wasn't on his chest. I can't believe he would say that in front of Sophia. He is asking for a death wish or something! And the fact that my cheeks were burning. 

He chuckled, "You Finally made it. I really thought I was going to have to punish you for not showing up." I laughed nervously.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He struggled, "I don't really have anything in mind." I narrow my eyes at him, "We could just walk around for a bit until we Finally come up with something." He nodded. "Sure, that's sounds good." I smile. 

We walked in complete silent, only hearing the sound of our shoes hitting the sidewalk. "Aido Academy is much larger than I thought." Davide was the one who broke the silent between us. I agreed with his statement, "It does have a large campus." "You know what, I been thinking about it for a while now but I'm not sure if I should go or not." I glance over to him giving a confused look and sound, "huh? Are you saying you wanna go to Aido Academy?" He nodded, "Yea, everyone talks about it being the best school for Buddyfighters to go. So why not give it try myself." I smirk, "If you do decide to enrol at Aido, you better not being ditching class here." I joked. He chuckled, then putting his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, with you there, I don't need to ditch school." I felt heat rushing through my face. He smirk noticing this. 

* * *

## Only You & Me

In which Sophia knows what Magoroku did.

His boots echoed throughout the hall as he walked, the only sound he heard. His expression was apathetic. His once dark blue eyes seem to lose the blue by the grey. 

His eyes barely dilating as he noticed the white-haired, making her way to the opposite side of the hall from him. 

The two made it up to the door they were all too knowledgeable of, the student council. 

"Ah, Sophia, how was your day?" 

She didn't bother to respond to him. A lengthy stillness filled the hall as tension unfolded. Shido couldn't help but feel apprehensive and dismay. It was consuming his cores. Without any movement, without any other sounds besides the teens inhaling and exhale for air. 

"Sophia?" He finally questioned, wanting to break the exceedingly silent hall. 

"Why did you do it, Shido?" 

"Huh?" His apathetic expression soon was replaced with confusion, "What are you talking about Sophia?" 

"You know full well what I'm talking about, Shido." 

His once-bright smile alternated to something malice, "Oh…?" 

_Does She Know?_

_She knows what you did, Shido_. 

_But how?_

_She's intelligent._

He curses himself for thinking less of her genius. "You know what I did… don't you, Sophia?" He cautiously took one big step towards her. He forced himself not to get closer, even if the temptation was eating at him. Sophia could slaughter him if she wanted, Shido understood that all too well. 

She only stares, no emotions, no movement, just gazing at the door that was in front of them. She seemed almost shattered. Her bright blue eyes were dulled and loss of color, similar to Shido's. 

* * *

**_ OCT 2019 FICS _ **

## It's Never Too Late To Ask For Help

He settled class hearing his teacher talking from the front of the room. His mind couldn't stay focused on her as her lips moved but only silence came. However, he wasn't paying much notoriety to her which was unusual for him. He was always at the top of his class, always listening, always answering questions if required. But his abrupt emotions were getting the best of him. It had been like that all day but much of the teachers didn't notice, not that they cared, of course.

The loud sound of the bell made him wince, taking him out of his thoughts. He wasted no time as he immediately shot up from his chair, gathering all of his belongings before he was able to make his way out of the classroom he was called by his teacher in front of the class. He winces as he became apprehensive. He hesitantly made it to the front of the classroom his books in hand.

The teacher perked up from her desk, "Shido, hon, we need to talk about your last test scores," her posture was that of pure concern for the male. It made his stomach clench being apprehensive.

He felt his heart drop and he gulps, "What about my scores? Are they bad?" He felt his hands gripping tighter on his books while he was doing it subconsciously.

A small frown forming on her lips as she spoke, "I'm afraid so." Her gaze was filled with disappointment, an expression he wanted to wipe away.

He began to fret, "Oh, can I retake them? Is there some way I could get some extra credit!?" He can't fail, he just couldn't. He was always at the top of all his classes and never behind any of them. The thought of failing his grade made him shivered.

"Before we talk about that, let's talk about the cause of your low grades. Because it's not like you at all."

Cause? His expression of worried soon turned to turmoil. Not only that but she was right, it wasn't like him at all, he simply doesn't fail on his tests. He works hard.

"Now, Shido is something happening at home? Any abuse? Family drama?"

He blinked in shock, "No, of course not!" He felt a slight anger building up, "Why would you think that!?" The only other family member he had was his father and his mother wasn't around and He had no idea if she was dead or not. He knew his father would never hit him and he never fought with him either.

His eyes widened realizing that he just babbled to his teacher like that. However, his teacher didn't seem to care much for it. He could tell that she understood fairly well that he didn't mean it and so she didn't see any punishments were necessary.

She looked shocked for a moment, "Oh? Then what could it be that got you so worked up? Is it stress?"

He merely shook his head, no. He couldn't find the right words to say. After a few minutes of very uncomfortable silence, his teacher eventually talked, "Okay, look hon, I know how intelligent you are, so I'll let you do an assignment with one of the seven graders as to extra credit for my class."

He took up on her offer and nodded his head in approval to do this.

She leads in and gave him a bright smile, "Good, you'll be getting your partner tomorrow."

He gave another nod before he slightly bows down to her, apologizing for his behavior earlier before he was dismissed. He wandered out of her classroom, his body dropping down.

His mind starts to wonder who was going to be partners with him. He hoped it was anyone he was going to dislike.

He sauntered until he was at his locker and placed all of his belongings inside before he was about to close his locker door a sheet fell out. He blinked for a moment and parted his lips. As the paper slowly fell onto the floor. He took a deep breath of air before he kneeled himself down to get it. The paper now between his white-gloved fingers. He wasted no time unfolding the sheet, it was some sort of memo. His eyes scanned the paper reading each word carefully. It was telling him to meet someone somewhere.

He decided to dismiss it. He veered back around into the large hallway once more. He passed his office, determining if he rather or rather not go inside. This answer should've had been easy, he should go inside, but his body was advising him not too.

He exhales in defeat. He didn't want to face  
After a few moments of deep thinking, he finally concluded. He was going to the location that the note invited. He just wanted all of his pressure to vacate. He despised that feeling.

The only noise was coming from his big black boots as they hit the solid hard ground beneath him. He clenched the paper tightly in his hands. A feeling of pure dread washed over him as felt another presence. He swallows heavy as he finally halted. With the darkness, he wasn't eligible to observe much.

"I'm… hello?" His voice as filled with utter panic that he couldn't prevent.

His ears finally picked up a raspy voice from behind him, "Magoroku Shido."

He flinched at the name. His heart racing fast in his chest to the point he felt like it was going to explode.

The young white-haired teen strolled down the hall and up to the blue, big door that belongs to her assistant's office, Shido Magoroku. She positioned her hand on the door handle and skimmed it open, unearthing a surprisingly dark and deserted room. Her mouth agape as he only stared inside the room. That's odd.

"Shido?" Calling out his name was pointless. She knew that. He was nowhere in sight. He hoisted her hand to get the light switch, turning on the lights before she entered and fastened the door shut once more.

She wasted no time in taking out her glowing yellow buddy rare card, "Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her little phase a small blue orb appeared in front of her. She leans down and peered into it. The said orb revealed the student council President simply sitting down in a chair near the computers. She hastily made it out of the room and down the hallway until she was stopped.

"Ah, Sophia what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the student council room helping Shido. Oh, wait until master hears about this~"

The white-haired look disturbed as the older male spoke to her. "Elf, did Shido walk past here?"

His mouth agape before he shook his head, "No."

She tried to walk past him but he was blocking her way. She lower her eyes narrowly quickly showing her annoyance with him, "Move." Her voice was harsh but stern clearly not being in the mood to play these childish games with him.

Elf sweatdrops and sighs dramatically, "Okay, fine I'll let you go only if I get to see where you're heading off too." And with that, he swiftly let his body move to the side to let Sophia through.

Sophia rolled her eyes and walked past him. The sounds of Elf's heels echoed through the hallway as he followed her closely behind. He let his eyes wandered to the girl's features as they continue walking down the hall in complete silence.

She soon stopped in front of two large blue doors.

Elf stopped next to Sophia before he gazed down at her in confusion, "Why did we stop here?"

Sophia didn't answer him but instead opened the open silently and entered. Elf had no choice but to follow her approximately again. His mind starts to wonder if Sophia likes to read as they passed the bookshelves. They shortly made it to the computer district and she stopped near one of them that a familiar teen male was near. Sophia was right behind the teen male as his eyes seem too focused on his screen rather than noticing the female who was only mere inches away from him.

"What are you doing, Shido?" Her voice was a low whisper barely Elf could hear it but Shido did. Elf saw him quiver for only a moment as he turned his eyes over to her meet Sophia's and jerked out of his chair, falling to the hard ground with a loud yelped.

Sophia only stares emotionlessly at him seeming unfazed by the loud bang in the very silent library. However, the other students soon turned to look at the two teens who caused the bang. Some looking infuriated at the two teens.

"Owie, what do you want Sophia!?"

She ignored his question, "What were you searching up?"

His eyes widened as he quickly shot up from his position on the floor and when to shut off his computer, rapidly, "Oh, it's nothing important, nothing you need to worry about!"

She whirled her head to the side hearing some of them shushing. She found some were glaring at her. She matched their cold glare with her own but it was much colder and harsh, maliciously.

It made some of them cowardly looked away in fear. She promptly turned her head back at the male on, stopping her glare not fully but she had a serious look at made Shido shudder when he finally gazed back at her, "So, um... What do you need, Sophia?" He felt the room getting surprisingly hot when he recalled the room being very cold when he had entered earlier.

She narrowed her eyes and instantly grasped the back of his white-collar. His eyes widened as he yelps at the sudden touch. She dragged him out of the library with a tight firm grip. Elf shortly followed the two.

If it was up to her she would've just left him - in fact - she wouldn't even waste time on him in the first place but this was important. They needed to work together to find user worthy enough to wield the darkcore.

"Please, let go of me,Sophia!"

She didn't listen to him and kept walking. She ignores the stares from other students that they happened to saunter by.

Shido kept pleading for Sophia to let him go. He didn't feel comfortable with this, he'd never felt more uncomfortable in his life. But he felt like he was being choked but he knew it wasn't Sophia. A familiar pit formed in his stomach once again and he fears for the worse to come.

His voice was slowly cracking, it made Shido cringe. He always hated it when his voice cracked. Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was normal for males voices to crack at his age. He pleads were starting to sound like he was actually being choked by something. She wasn't choking him, not by a long shot. In fact, she wasn't pulling him as hard as she wanted. She heard him trying to hold back a cough but end up failing to do so.

They were only a few feet away from the door until Sophia stopped fully. Shido felt both relief and nervous, marveling why she stopped. He continued to cough up, using his gloved hands to cover his mouth. She let go of him and spun to face him. She watched him intently. He had his eyes on her also, causing them to lock eyes. He was filled with uncertainty. Once he was done he immediately clapped his hands together, trying his best to act casual without alarming the other two.

The only sound in the hallway we're the sound of her heels kissing the floor. Shido nodded even if he didn't feel like doing his work he had to perform his duties. Without protest, he started to move his feet, making his way up to Sophia. Elf didn't bother to follow the two anymore but instead only stare at them while they left.

Shido awkwardly fumbles with his hands while still trying to hide the flowers from Sophia's gaze. This felt really bizarre to him. This wasn't the first time they walked in the hall silently together, they've done it plenty of times in the past. But today just felt awkward, he could tension, surprisingly.

"How was your school day, Sophia?" Asked the tan-haired nervously, hoping to start a conversation with her.

She ignores him and continues to stroll. He gulped. He let his eyes travel around the hall and to the various room numbers around them as they walked past. As expected Sophia didn't want to talk but Shido wanted to hear her voice again even if it was only a word or two. A few moments of silence before he opened his mouth to speak again, "You know Sophia we've been working together for a long time now but haven't really got to know each other very well, yet."

Again, she kept her mouth shut, not making a single noise. He frowns, "I know you can hear me, Sophia, you're not deaf."

She dwindled her eyes as she looks slowly become one of complete annoyance towards the male, "Do you ever shut up?"

He let out a low, audible groan, "Hey, don't talk to me like that! You do you think you are?"

She was taken off guard by his sudden angry but didn't let it show instead she turned her head to him, "What?"

He froze and bit his lips. This was a blunder. He knew that much. "I- I- I'm… sorry…." He lowered his head in guilt for having to shout at his assistant; probably the only one who was smart to help him out with this. A few moments of complete silence filled the hallway. He felt the tension in the said hal grow.

He bit down on his lips harder. Sophia swiftly whirl away from him and began to stroll down the hall. He flinched and hastily ran after her, “Wait, hold on, Sophia!”

Sophia cease her walking by the tan-haired now in front of her. She narrowed her eyes but remain silent.

He lowered himself on his knees and brought his hands together; as he shut his eyes sharply, “I need to bring my grades up, please Sophia! You have to help me!”

She just stared at him with a blank expression.

“I just need your help with this, Sophia! I’ll do anything just help me!”

She closed her eyes as he continues to beg. She sighed, “Agh, fine, just shut up already.”

He froze and blinked, “Huh.., really? You really want to help me, Sophia?” His eyes are damp from his salty tears.

“Da,” she nodded, “Just stopped begging already.”

His lips tremble into a soft, warmingly smile, “Thank you, Sophia.”

She did nothing but stood still.

## The Mask You Hold

It has always been traditional for the amazing Gean Kyoya himself to host an enormous party in celebration of Halloween. This was no exception even with his agendas for world domination. He invited all of Disaster to go along with it and have a good time. The event was paid by his Financial Group. However, this event benefits as another way to find users worthy of the Darkcore. 

Sophia didn't feel it was essential to have one but she didn't go against Kyoya's wishes. She'll just support him from the sidelines without hesitation. 

Lucky for her, Kyoya provided her with an outfit to present in for the occurrence. It was a long blue and white dress accompany with Jews and fake blood. A tiny crown that went with it. A big mask that she had to wear when she questioned why she was told that everyone was going to wear a mask and that it was going to be more fun with it. She only nodded leaving the topic at that without thinking. 

She stood right next to her Master, seeing as the guest embarked on the main ballroom. Kyoya greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth. 

"Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here." 

Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the room. She wasn't able to observe as much as she could with that mask on her face. 

After he greeted some more guests before Kyoya slightly whirled to gaze at Sophia.

"Ah, Sophia you don't need to stay by the side the whole time, go have some fun." 

She whirled to look at him but only stare her mouth agape. Skeptical of this, she needed to be her Master's but the factual expression he was giving her told her all she needed to understand. He was going to be fine on his own. She knew that. She nodded, "Da, " and slowly turned around. She strolled up to the food stand or whatever you call it and took a cracker from the dish. She took one small bit from it. She felt as if there was someone who was staring at her. She thought it was her master at first but when she turned to look back Master was busy talking to someone. She turned back and shrugged it off as being her imagination. 

As more people came it was becoming louder and louder. She sauntered until she made it the surprisingly noiseless balconies. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the only moment of silence she'll receive at this event. Her head slightly aches with all the noise she wasn't relatively accustomed to the noises and loud music. After a few minutes of silent, she thought it would be best if she went back into the main hall to check on Master.

She swiftly veered and made it back into the halls. She was able to make it far someone hastily made it out of the room. Her lips parted in shocked and she let out a slight murmur as she was harshly pushed up against the hard hallway hall. Her eyes shut dashingly and subconsciously on impact. She felt the body of the individual pushed up against her, leaving no room between them. She could tell it was a male by his chest that was pushing up against her. She could hear the soft breathing of the other. She deliberately opened the eyes to face the one who dares touch her. He wore a mask similar to her in some aspects, leaving her incapable to see his eyes or face. His expression was emotionlessly. 

She tried pushing away from his firm grasp but found that she was powerless, she somehow felt weak and she loathed it. After the realization, she narrowed her eyes and gave a look of annoyance. 

The figure slowly lean in, Sophia had a feeling of what he was going to do. She couldn't back away do to the wall. His lips were only a mere inch of away, not even. She waited for him to just kiss her and she slowly became impatient, just wanted it to be over and done with by now, "If you're going to kiss me, just do it already," her voice was stern and filled with irritation. 

Instead, the figure leans back and took a big step backward, giving her more room to breathe as he straightened himself up. She warily glared at the male. She was able to make out a small smirk forming from the corner of his lips. He slowly lifts his hand and brought it up to his mask, pulling it off. 

He had short tan hair and dark blue eyes. Her warily look soon turned to surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she stares at the last person she would expect to do this. She didn't think he had the strength to even push her like that let alone keeping a tight hold.

His smirk grew, "You didn't predict it was going to be me behind that mask, did you, Sophia?" 

She only jerked her head, no. After a few minutes of silence, Sophia finally spoke, "How did you know it was me?" 

"I had a feeling it was you behind that mask of yours but I had to be completely certain it was truly you but I think I know who my girl is no matter what." 

She had a feeling that he was the one who was spying on her earlier, "What do you want, Shido?" 

## Cooking for the Ice Queen

"Ah, all done!" He carefully places the plate on the table and smiles brightly before, closing his eyes and clapping his gloved hands together, "Sophia will be so pleased once she sees the food I made her!" 

He wasn't the one to cook for others but he had the impulse to cook something for his girlfriend to surprise her. This was a rare occurrence for him to use their kitchen for huge meals like that. Of course, he'd helped Sophia cooked plenty of times but Sophia usually kicked him out of the kitchen when he got too clumsy. He didn't really get why he was only making sure she wouldn't add too many spices. 

As he was in the middle of praising himself for the meal he made his ears picked up the sound of the door softly clicking and heels entering. A few minutes later the heels stopped and he heard a voice of he came to love so much.

"What are you doing?" 

He slowly opens his eyes and kept his loving smile, "Ah, you're home, Sophia!"

"What did you do to our kitchen?" 

"Huh?" His bright smile faded as he slowly gazes around the kitchen. He didn't realize the complete mess he made in the kitchen. He blames his clumsiness this. It wasn't his fault that he was clumsy. "Oh! I… Um." He was at a loss for words. He sheepishly rested his eyes on his plate of food and slowly lifted his hand, "I made you food."

Sophia said nothing and only stare at him. Her serious tone made him gulped nervously. He could tell she was slightly annoyed by him but he didn't understand why that was. She said nothing as she teleported out of the room and promptly returned with cleaning supplies in her hands. She silently handed him the supplies and he sulks, taking them from her small hands. 

"Clean this mess up, " her voice was stern and slightly more bitter than what he'd anticipated. She takes the plate and strolled out of the room.

"Sophia!?" he went to chase after her but ended up stumbling down to the floor. He let out a whimper, "I wanted to see you eat it," he cried. 

Sophia sat down on the sofa, she was glad that she wouldn't be picking up after Shido again. She lightly stabbed a part of the meal before lifted the fort up to her lips, taking a bite. The taste was undoubtedly one that she wasn't expecting. Her expression negligibly flickers in satisfaction at the taste. It was an astonishing taste and flavorful. She took another bite and then another. She yearns for more of this remarkable meal. Once she was fully finished with her meal, a feeling of disappointment washed over her. She would've liked more of the food but she didn't let her appetite to get the best of her. She whipped her face with her napkin before swiftly getting off the couch, making her way back into the kitchen where Shido was. By the time she finally made it back Shido was about finished with cleaning the mess he made. She let her bright blue eyes wander around the area, it was tidy and liked he had never cooked here in the first place.

She heard him sighed before he notices she was standing in the doorway. He quickly sauntered over to her, "Here, let me wash that for you, Sophia." 

Sophia made no sound of protest and simply handed over the plate. He took it carefully. She watches as he made it over the sink and clean it off. When he accomplished the task he wandered back to Sophia.

His face gleamed heartily into a smile, "Did you like food, Sophia?" He couldn't wait to hear her applaud him for his cooking skills. 

She puffed her cheeks and turned her face, "It could've been better." 

"Oh?" He slightly grimaced as his mind race with what didn't taste right. It was supposed to flawlessly cook but it seems, Sophia didn't think so. 

Sophia unfazed by his saddened and almost disappointing expression, carelessly leaned in and lifted herself up slightly; giving him a pecked on the cheeks. 

He flushed as her lips made contact with his skin. She backed away, turned around, and stride out of the room. 

He couldn't help but let a soft, cherishing smile pour onto his lips as he raised his hand up to his cheek. At least he got a kiss. He was content with that. 

DUMP STUFF

_The two teens were standing in the middle of a part, all alone. It was weird but the two were still new to this whole dating thing. Sophia's eyes were glued to eyes scene in in of them. Magoroku let his eyes drift around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand._

_'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

_He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves on it was hard to tell._

_Sophia felt something touch her hand taking her out of her thoughts and gazed. It felt like a fabric of some sorts. She glimpsed down at her hands to find shido was the one. He was holding her hand. She lifted her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"_

_He jumped and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. He felt his whole face burn. His face was a deep crimson from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your hand.Please don't kill me…" He corwared._

_Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male._

_"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered._

_Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?"_

_Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"_

_"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."_

_Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious._

_The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other._

_After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back._

_All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future._

_\-----_

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. She was really good at throwing insults at him. 

It was fun with the little banter the two teens shared. But it wasn't fun that Sophia was effortlessly winning at all the games, well to Magoroku that is. He lost count of the 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. Ten times in only one game! And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" whined the male as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV with a look of pure fear. "This game is must of been hacked!" Yes, it was. It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing it." 

Magoroku whirled his head towards Sophia, "oh how kind of you, you probably cheated!"

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the bookshelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" She honestly didn't care if he won or not, it was just a pointless game. 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very," He sets his controller down and made his way over to the bookshelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.

Sophia shrugged, "Da."

The game started and the two pick out their characters. Once the two were ready to start the game they did. 

As the game continue Sophia was gaining the upper hand. 

Magoroku groaned, he didn't like this. 

"What's wrong, afraid you're going to lose, Shido?"

Before he was able to give a response the game over screech pop up. 

"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape," I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

Those words ran through her ears, making her uncomfortable and she frowns. It wasn't a lie that Shido was the one to openly give affection, even when around others. Did Shido love her more? She did not love him enough? She felt dread wash over her. Maybe she should have let him win this. Maybe it was best if he got something he was working so hard for.

Magoroku gazed at Sophia in concern. He thought she would have responded with something, anything. "Sophia?" She didn't jump, she didn't move. He shifted closer towards her and held up his hand, waving it in front of Sophia's face; hoping to get her attention in the process. "Earth to Sophia?" 

She blinked and averted her attention towards Shido. The two lock eyes. He smiled, "You were spacing out on me, are you okay?" 

She closed her eyes, "Da." She twisted her head to the side and opened her eyes, "Are you hungry, Shido? I could make you something?" 

"I guess I am a little hungry. A little snack wouldn't hurt." 

"I'll got make it for you." she lifted herself from the couch. 

"Oh, I'll help you!" He raised himself up from the couch next. 

\--------

The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to again, looking for his missing love, Sophia. 

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shudder. 

"Sophia, I'm cold!" He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. No sound of her voice. No heavy jacket was thrown at him. Nothing. Until realized Sophia was still missing. 

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks. He had yet to find her and it has been days now. He looked every and he asked been around him, nothing. They all said the same thing, he was worrying too much. Even his own father wanted him to stop this. 

The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin.

He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Don't say that Gallow! She'll come back. She'll have to…" He felt his heart drop even though he was doubting his luck with finding her he was going to give up, "It just isn't the same without her…" and that was true, it truly wasn't the same. I'll will never be the same. 

Gallows will never understand the immense hourt and pain he was feeling. Gallows would never understand human emotions. 

Magoroku watched her leave time and time again in the past. How should this be any different? However she always came back… This time she didn't, perhaps, not yet. It's hurts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. In fact, he was willing to give up his ego only for her at times. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. He loves her, no questioning it. 

He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to talk to her about whatever what was their minds. He remembers them so vividly. 

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy. Yes, even if that meant him being unhappy for the rest of his life. He was that insensitive. 

"Agh, Sophia! Please come back home to me!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.

Gallows swiveled away, ignoring his partner rumbling and cries. Gallows set his vision on the region. He eyes picked up something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone in blue. He knew that blue color anywhere. 

"Geh, It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." 

Magoroku stop his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes roam around frankly.

"Turned around, geh." 

"Oh?" Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. Her hair was as white as the color of snow. A white-haired girl.

He knew that look anywhere, it was her. His love. For once, his partner was telling him the truth and he was thankful. 

"Sophia?!" The male blurted as loud as he possibly can, hoping the girl would hear him. 

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster to get to her. He never ran this fast before. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating.

He halts right in front of the girl. He scanned her carefully. Her eyes seen to lose its color. He wasn't able to see much of those eyes however before they slowly closed. Her body becomes heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Cried out the male. He shook her body slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

Sophia opened her eyes slowly to find she was in a dark and rather cozy room, very warm. She lifted herself. She ignores the painful headache and she was having. Her bright blue eyes scanner the room she was seemingly place in.

Her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. She turned her attention towards the door and stared down at the only light at the bottom of the door. She saw a shadow cast under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing a person on the other side. The President of the Student Council.

His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. She stayed silent. She took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. Her eyes stayed glued to the hottle. 

The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. The cough was fake. This caught Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked, realizing she had been staring at him.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine." 

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking.

"Also to answer your question, I'm fine."

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you.” The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku's, giving him a glimpse of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously.

"Why did you ran away, Sophia?" He wanted to know. He was truly worried about her.

"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone. 

He's to the square one with her using that.

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much! And I been looking for you for days." 

Sophia averted her gaze down to her lap, her expression was laden with guilt. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. He played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar.

_"I'm sorry_." 

It took him a few minutes to process what she was saying. She was saying sorry. A word he never heard come out of her mouth before. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly look sad. She was being genuine. Something that he never got to see. 

Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "Sophia, tell me why are you acting like this? You never apologized for anything in the past so why start now?"

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

"Well, I care about you." 

"But why?" 

"Because I love you, Sophia." 

Sohpia lifted herself up from the couch “I think should go now " She didn't far as stopped by Shido who was standing in her way.

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here but she'll never let him know that, "Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," uttered the white-haired coldly.

He nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. She pushed him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact. He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He relaxed in her arms.

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' she wanted to leave but her gut told her otherwise. She needed to stay for him and only him. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him because of her. 

Magoroku's eyes fluttered open slowly, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his underground room. 

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain he was so sort. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden. Did she leave? Maybe she left when he was sleeping? He wouldn't doubt it. 

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around and he sleepless nights just looking for her. He just couldn't let that all go to waste. 

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance in the air. She appears to holding two plates of food. It wasn't the first time she had cooked him food. He stills even remembered it. He ended up feeding spoon feeding her because he didn't bother to make her own plate of food. That was a memory he'll never forget. This time she made a plate for herself. That was a good thing. 

"I made us breakfast," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. He stared longingly at the female. He adored her and the way she acts sometimes. She truly was a lady even if she didn't want to admit that to him. 

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male on the couch. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. 

"What?"

"Huh," Magoroku blinked in confusion. He turned to find the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him. This was the feeling he felt towards her when he first started to realized he had feelings for her. He didn't realize how much this feeling went away over time. He started to wonder if Sophia felt the same way. 

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku places his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies then." 

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold, " the white-haired noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! In fact it's better than last time, a real improvement." Another thing he loved from her was her food. She was so good at cooking. 

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food.

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine.

Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him.

As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focused on the large deck. In the middle was a notebook that stood out to her. It looks more like a journal. Did Shido had a journal? He never told her he had one in the first place. 

When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. The door slid open earning her to quickly pull back. She was about to scold the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter. 

"I have some great news, Sophia!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious.

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president."

Sophia surprise to hear that. Her eyes widened slightly and lips parted. 

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course." 

Maybe it wasn't that bad to returned. This gave her a purpose. Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, "Da."

## It's You!?

Magoroku tapped his pen absentmindedly off the page of his homework. He couldn't think properly, not with the nightmares he'd been having about a certain white-haired Russian and her past. They have been getting worse with every passing day to the point he didn't want to sleep. He just couldn't sleep, forcing him to just stay up until eventually he just past out do to exhaustion. It was messing with him mentally. 

"Gesha-Gesha what's wrong, geh, you look tired, Magoroku," A familiar voice mocked the teen, taking him out of his deep thoughts.

Magoroku sighed and groaned in frustration, 'Oh, great. Here he comes.' His buddy was the last thing he wanted to see right now. He didn't want to deal with his mocking tone today. 

Gallows transformed out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form, leering over Magoroku as he was staring longingly on his books and papers in front of him. 

"Go away, Gallows. I'm doing my homework." 

"Geh, all you're doing is tapping a pencil on a piece of paper, Magoroku."

"I'm thinking." 

"About what... geh, big sis Sophia?" 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak but before he was able to say a single word he heard his father shouting up the stairs for him to come down, 

"Magoroku, someone is here to see you!" 

He dropped his pencil on the paper in front of him and let out a groan. He pushed his chair back and lazily got up. All he heard running in his ears was Gallows snickering. 

He drowns out the laughing of his buddy as walked to his door and opened it. He made his way out of his room and down the hall, leading to the steps. He made his way down the stairs. Once he made it down he walked to the front where his Father was.

"Father, who is here to see-" he stopped himself min-sentence, his eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the girl in blue standing in front of the door, "Oh, Sophia. You didn't tell me you were coming over, today." 

His father placed his hand on Magoroku shoulder, "We've invited her over for supper later today, Magoroku." 

"Huh," Magoroku turned to his father with a shocked expression written on face. When did that happen? And why was he always the last to know!?

Sophia stepped in front closer to the tan-haired male, "You don't look all that excited to see me." 

Magoroku step back from her and placed his up, waving them dismissively, "Oh, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

She grabbed his hand and he let out a sharp yelped. She already had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make a portal, before she teleported Shido and herself. 

He fell onto the ground with a loud thug, "Owie," he rubbed his lower back area. "How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that, Sophia." Wait. Did Sophia just teleported him? 

He gazed up to find that Sophia was in front of him with her hand held up. She was silent. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Once he was one his feet he decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept his firm grip on it whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. He used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that he may have gotten on himself by the fall. 

From the corner of his eye he could make out the light pink that was showing on her face. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips as an idea came into his mind, "Awe, is Sophia blushing?" The male said teasingly to the female.

"I'm not blushing," She puffed her cheeks and swiftly turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. 

"You're very cute when you blush, especially when you're blushing at yours truly."

Her cheeks only grew darker in color.

"Come on, Sophia. I know you are."

"Fine, you win," She grumbled. It was low but he was still able to make out what she said. 

"What was that, Sophia? I couldn't hear you and my ears are usually very effective too." 

She opened her and turned back to look at Shido, "You heard me, Shido." Sophia tighten her grip on him.

He Bit his lips roughly as she started to walk, dragging her boy along with her. He couldn't handle the pain she unknowingly inflicted, "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" 

She didn't say a word at first but her loosened her grip on him, only by a little. "...oh...Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

I notice she would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us. Which I just found it kind of weird considering how none of those girls didn't do anything to her. At least not that I know of.

"Where are we going?"

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking. Not bothering to answer his question. 

"Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing Shido to stop dead in his tracks. "Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. Shido raised an eyebrow being completely dumbfounded. 'That doesn't seem good.'

He gazed over Sophia like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents. His eyes went to Shido instantly. Studying his features closely, like he was peering into his soul which in return made Shido nervous. 

Sophia was becoming extremely annoyed by this and his presents, "Is there something you need. In case you were wondering, we're busy." 

He leaned back as he eyes widened in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. The white-haired male was caught off guard by such a reaction mainly by Shortly he regain his composer and narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills again, Shido."

All Shido did was watched in complete disbelief. He didn't understand, wasn't she working for him? Why was she acting like his towards him? Was she hiding something from him? Working with Kyoya again would be a dream come true.

"Shido, Let's go." 

She held onto his hand and dragged him to a familiar Cafe. She opened the door to a mini cafe and entered. She took me to a light purple colored booth in the far back and she sat down. Magoroku tentatively across from her. 

The waitress walked by asking for their drinks. Sophia ordered a cup of coffee and Magoroku order a cup of warm tea. She quickly left the table, most likely to do other things she had to do with her job.

Magoroku smiled kindly as the waiter brought us our order drinks and placed both ordered down onto the table swiftly before leaving the two teens alone once more.

He lifted the hot cup with his gloved hands and took a small slip. He felt the tea warm his insides. He placed the cup of tea back down on the table softly. He let a relaxing sigh escape his lips.

Sophia stares blankly at her cup of coffee. Not showing her emotions. 

He gazed up at her as flicker of concern shot through his eyes, "Sophia? What's wrong? Why were you acting like that to Kyoya?" 

She blinked and flinched slightly, "That's nothing… it's nothing, you shouldn't be worrying about it," She mumble.

"Sophia-"

"Are you really going to go back to work with Kyoya?" 

His eyes widened slightly as he flinched back. Should he really work with Kyoya again? That would be a dream come true. That he'll finally become popular. "There's no point in being popular, it just a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless." Sophia's words ran through his head. Maybe isn't the best to work with him again. He didn't want to upset her or even hurt Sophia. 

"I… I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon." After everything that happened in Disaster and with him being Death/Des Shido. As much as he liked being in control, was it really worth being zap over? No, probably not. 

"You promise you won't?"

He nodded, "I promise." He eyes wandered around the for the second, thinking before he'd place them back onto the malice girl, "Sophia... dear," he started out slow, also uncertain for a second. "What happen? I thought you work for Kyoya? Why were you acting like that towards him?" 

She opened up to him once more about her falling out with Kyoya. 

Knowing what he did to Sophia, he couldn't help but feel his blood pressure rise. 'Who does he think he is hurting and using my Ice Queen that way?!' He clenched his fist tightly, feeling the samiliar rage that he felt before. The guy that he used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that Magoroku truly admired but now… all Magoroku felt was pure hatred for the current head of Gaen Financial Group. He hated the guy for doing such a thing to his Sophia.

He pulled Sophia into his room with a tight, firm grip and pushed with such force against the door. 

"Shido, what are yo-PHMM" 

Sophia's eyes widened as she was caught off guard by Shido's smacking his lips onto her own. Sophia was the break kiss by pushing him away for her. 

Tears welled up his dark blue eyes as he fell to the floor trembling. His hands held onto the ends of light blue dress not daring to let go of it. "Don't leave, Sophia. Please. Stay by my side and I'll protect you. I can't stand seeing you in pain every night," He muffled. 

Sophia's reaction to pity as she was forced to watch him sob uncontrollably. "Shido, are you talking about?" The girl asked with curiosity and worry. 

"My dreams, no, my nightmares… all I see is you getting-" he didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. 

She kneel down slightly in front of him. She lifted one of her hands to his face, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Is this why you been acting weird?" 

He nodded and sniffled, "A part of it…" He pulled her dress snugly around her frame before he took his hands off the fabric. He place on of his white gloved hands on her that was rested on his cheek. He slowly moved it away from his cheeks and let go of her hand. He leans in heavily on her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She carefully hugged back, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. 

"Shido, everything will be fine, just come down." She was trying her best to comfort him but comforting people wasn't her greatest trait. But if was for Shido then she'll try. 

He pushed back from her, breaking the hug, "No, it's not okay, I broke your promise!" And that is what hurt him the most. He was supposed to be a man of his word and yet, here he is breaking his promise. Some boyfriend he is. He couldn't get rid of the shame and guilt he was feeling. He was hyperventilating. 

Her eyes widened slightly, "What?" 

"Was this the right place?"

Magoroku being confused, gazed down at the paper that was in his gloved hands. He read it carefully once more making sure he followed directions correctly. 

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. This caused him to flinch in fear, his heart now racing. He was too nervous to turned his frame around to see who it was walking behind him. It looks like he didn't have to as the voice spoke:

"Ah, Shido, great to see you got the letter I sent you." 

'Kyoya.' Magoroku felt his heart stop and his body tense at the voice. Kyoya, why did it have to be him. He ended up clenching the small paper in his hands. 

Sophia only stared at the male with pure pity written all over her face. He was crying hysterically, letting out of his sorrow. He kept apologizing for being a awful boyfriend and that he was truly sorry. He also divulge about Kyoya's plans and goals. 

All she did was sat there and listen to his heartfelt apologies. She couldn't help but feel like her world was crumbling and she wondered if he was feeling the same way.

"What do you want, Kyoya?" 

"I want to work myside again."

"I can't. I made a promise not too," Magoroku eyes widened as quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands. He wasn't supposed to say that! 

Kyoya was interested in hearing this.

## Blood Like Roses

I watched victim after victim die under her tiny hands in so many ways. The crimson blood wasn't something that I liked seeing. Hearing their plead for their own life, begging Sophia for another chance at life. I hated seeing the blood. I hated hearing the cries, the sobs. 

Sophia didn't care for anyone. She didn't care who she had to kill to get what she wanted or rather what she needed for Kyoya. 

Did she take delight in murdering? Honestly I'm not sure of this question. She didn't show any of her emotions. But every time we were forced to kill for master - no - Sophia was forced to kill her expression always darken. Her eyes become dull. 

Sophia was so unpredictable when it came to these things.

## Seeing Red

He wanted her but she would never feel the same way.

She was the first person he spotted in the room. He ran up to her and gave a warming smile towards the girl sitting on the table, "Oh, Sophia! How are you doing?"

He never felt so happy seeing her again, he saw her just the day before but, still, he always loves to see her.

He tried to start a conversation but Sophia didn't want to have one with him. She didn't respond to him, only closing her eyes, puffing her cheeks, and veering her head to the side.

He sweatdropped as he felt a burning sensation reaching to his cheeks. He had to admit she was the cutest when she had her cheeks puff slightly out like that, it just made him want to hold them.

He shook his head, he shouldn't be the thing these things, not about Sophia at least. The girl can kill him if she wanted.

He sat down on the table across from Sophia and place his books down on the table. It was the best sit, at least for him that is because he was able to look at Sophia, well more like glance up at her when they were all studying.

As the meeting went on, the other members from Disaster came into the room. He honestly didn't care about any of them, only about the white-haired. They were only here to study and so was he but he also thought of studying Sophia as well.

He shook his head once more to get rid of these thoughts, 'Stop it, Shido, that's disgusting.' He was not that kind of man nor person.

Kyoya walked around the table, studying them all with a careless smile before stopping by Sophia. He places his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "Ah, Sophia, if you can do all of us a favor? May you fetch us all some snacks and drinks and we can all take a short break afterward."

This caught Magoroku's interest as he glanced up, watching the scene play out before him. Kyoya had her hand on Sophia and she didn't mind. Why would she? He wanted him to remove his hand off of her. Sophia should push him away, that what he thought she would've of done but this wasn't low life guy; this her master, Gean Kyoya.

He narrowed his dark blue eyes, unknowingly giving his master and Sophia a cold, dead glare.

Sophia nodded, "Da," she got up from her chair and made her way out of the room, doing as she was told to do.

Kyoya turned his head to find that one of his "friends" was giving him a cold glare. Magoroku notice kyoya was looking at him. His eyes widened as he started to panic by the that Kyoya caught him, he quickly and sheepishly put his head down while turning his attention back to what he was doing before, studying. He tried to focus his mind back to his task. He was lucky that Kyoya didn't call for him or mentions anything about his glare.

Until Sophia came back with the snacks and drinks she was ordered to get by her master. She walked around the table, giving everyone what she wanted. She gave Shido last, knowing fully well that he was going to try to make small talk like he always does and she hated, he always manages to stop her from doing her tasks. It was a miracle that he somehow wasn't complaining today. Something he always did during these events, but not today. She found it weird but decided to pay no mind to it, seeing how she truly didn't care. So she just shrugged it off.

She stopped at the side of his chair. Shido gulped and looked up to face Sophia. She held out the tray of his food and drink. He let small warming smiled on his foreign lips and lifted his hand up and took the items from the tray, "Thank you, Sophia." He retrieved his drink and snack, placing it down on the table in front of him and said no more. He was the only one to ever thanked her when she did something. He's also the only one who relies on her too much for most things if not all.

She stood in the same spot, her eyes glued to Shido, seemingly waiting for him to say something but nothing.

"Huh?" From the corner of his eye, he noticed that the girl didn't move. He lifted his head to the side to find the girl had her eyes glued to him, "Is there something you need, Sophia?"

The girl finally blinked, being taken out of her gaze. She reminds uncommunicative.

As much as he loved to look at Sophia's beautiful features he was finding it creepy that she was just standing there next to him. He was pretty sure she had something to do that she was ordered.

"You're just standing there, looking at me. Are you going to say something? I know I'm quite handsome but no need to stare at me all day and be speechless."

Sophia narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She felt something burned on her cheeks. She ends up shoving him off his chair with her free hand. He made a loud wailed as he fell on the ground. This alerted all the other members of disaster to stop what they were doing and look at the scene.

Davide and Terumi snicker at Shido. Gremlin didn't bother to react or even bother to look at the scene anymore as he averted his attention back into his book, acting like nothing happened. Elf only gave a concerned expression towards Shido. Rouga becomes annoyed but also somewhat assumed by seeing this.

She turned away and quickly walked back to her seat _, "You're not handsome,"_ She growled under her breath. At least his ego hasn't left him. She would make rather die and even go through pain worst then death before calling him handsome.

Shido places his hand on the table and lifted himself up. He wiped himself off of any dirt that possibly on his uniform. He glares at Terumi, Davide, and Sophia before sitting back down on the table, without a single word being spoken.

She didn't hear Shido give any protests or complaints which was out of character not too. She only glances down at her book in front of her, reading the pages carefully. He didn't need to worry about him because she simply doesn't care.

She had an odd feeling like someone was watching her. She thought that it was most likely Kyoya but when she gazed up at her, he was always doing his own thing and paying attention to his own work he was studying. Yes, even someone as smart as Kyoya needs to study to maintain his company. Her eyes wander around the room to find Shido was the one who was looking at her.

She watched as he flinches and his eyes dilating, quickly he sheepishly put lower himself down on his chair and dig his head down at his book again. Sophia's eyes glued on him once more, something was up with him then again he was a weirdo. She sat there watching him intently for a few minutes before going back to studying.

The rest of the meaning went on as normal and very peaceful, more so today. The other members found it relaxing that Shido wasn't complaining today.

Kyoya called his studying session to an end. Shido without a word or giving anyone a word, dashed to the door only to have Davide pull his foot out in front of Shido causing Shido to trip. She yelped as he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and let out a groan.

The sound of laughter filled his ears. They were laughing at him. He got up and glance up they were all just staring at him. He only cared to look at Sophia. Her expression reminds emotionless but he knew deep down that she enjoyed it when he got picked on. All of them did and he truly hated it. She even picked on him once more.

He was sick of being treated like the underdog. He deserves respect. He was going to be the head of the buddy police just like his father was and when that happens, they all will have no choice but to respect him.

He nudged himself up and with all of his power he pushed Davide as harsh as he possibly can and with enough force that Davide fell to the floor. He didn't want to be treated like this anymore not by him or anyone for that matter.

Davide was shocked, like most of them were but he didn't care. Davide didn't think Shido would fight him back. He didn't think he had the guts too. But Shido having enough strength and courage to push Davide to the ground was remarkable.

Magoroku huffed and walked away, angrily. His nails digging in his palm in complete anger. He had never been this angry prior. He walked out of the room without making a sound and into his room at the headquarters. He rarely ever go to his room here mainly because he honestly didn't really need to, he had his own place.

He took a deep breath of air, trying to come himself down for a bit. Once he felt like he was good. He walked out of his room and let his eyes wander around the hall. At the center of the hall, he saw Sophia, Elf, and Kyoya walking.

Sophia was by Kyoya side as always just standing next to him, it wasn't anything new but yet, he couldn't help but feel something new. He wanted her to be by his side and no one else's. She was kinda by his side already with the whole working at Aibo Academy's middle school student council with him. She He his assistant still, he wished there was more between them. He didn't understand why that was. He and Sophia were only just that, two people who happen to be working for the same guy. Sophia was heartless, he knew that, of course, he did. Why wouldn't he?

He shouldn't feel hostility towards Kyoya, he should be praising him like he always did; nothing but praise.

He couldn't make out what the three were talking about but he saw that Sophia nodded before Kyoya turned and was about to leave. Elf followed Kyoya, approximately. He smirked at his opportunity as he was taken to finally talked to Scomesa alone. Only if she allowed him to that is. Before he was able to take another step, Davide comes dashing towards her and waved at her. He was trying to make small talk with her. Shido didn't like this.

Sophia turned slightly to the side and gave an annoyed stare at Davide. She had much better things to do then to spend it just talking to Davide. She rarely even talk to him in the first place which was a good thing she doesn't wish to know him or even make friends with any of them here.

'kyoya, Elf and now Davide, just fantastic.'

Not only that but he pushed Davide earlier for tripping him. Not only that but looked annoyed at his presence. Seeing Davide and Sophia together felt extremely wrong. He imagines them kissing, holding hands, dating, even-

NO!

He shook his head and closed his eyes, he shouldn't be thinking this. It's wrong! Sophia wouldn't ever want to do with Davide out of all people! He had to do something, anything to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Sophia was about to leave like she was supposed to do earlier but Davide kept blocking her way. She stopped as she heard her name being shouted.

"Sophia!"

He ran up to her while calling her name once more, "Sophia," his shout was cut short as his eyes expanded and he found himself stumbling to the hardwood floor. He was the one to make himself trip this time. He landed only a few feet away from the two. His clumsiness got the better of him today.

Shido lifted his head up towards the two teens. They were staring at him. Davide was holding back so sort of assuming sound as he covered his mouth. Sophia was emotionless, unfazed by what she just witnessed.

Magoroku rested his gazed on Sophia, "Sophia, I need to talk to you." He moves his gaze towards Davide, giving one of the coolest glare he could possibly muster.

It was one of the coldest glares Sophia and Davide saw him ever do - in fact - it's a glare neither of them seen on his too began with.

Effectively, the glare gave an unwanted feeling of fear for Davide. Shido pushed him earlier which was really shocking to him and now the lameo was giving him glares worst then Kyoya's. Shido some nerve but something about Shido did seem off, like really off.

Shido never knew he could install any time of fear into the cheat. Well, maybe not fear but he could tell he was feeling uneasy. An emotion that he never thought he had in the first place. Did the glare really have that effect on people?

He took his hand off his mouth and raised them defensively. Sophia turned her head towards Davide as he spoke, "Oi, I think I'll you two be so you can talk alone." Davide quickly and walked away.

'Damn you, Shido. I'll get you back for that.'

Magoroku found himself smirking with fulfillment and satisfaction before he got up and started to brush the dirt himself off again.

Sophia turned her attention towards Shido, "What, Shido?" Asked the Russian in a bitter tone.

"Oh," his eyes travel up to look at Sophia, "What we're talking about with Kyoya and Elf?"

Sophia gave him an annoyed look, "That's not of your business, Shido." She whirled around, "I got no time for this." She didn't need to tell him anything. He didn't need to know. She started sauntering away from him, simply not wanted to talk to him.

"What!? No, Sophia wait!" He screamed desperately but she didn't listen instead kept walking away silently as if they weren't even talking.

He quickly scampered up to her and stop in front of her. This caused her to stop in front of him. She was becoming irritated with him.

"Please, Sophia, you have to tell me!" he begged.

"No."

"Come on, tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Sophia remains silent.

He whimper, "Please, Sophia. Just for me."

Sophia closed and her eyes and sigh, "Agh, fine, if it gets you to stop whining." His whining was making her head hurt badly. If telling him gets him to stop pestering her then so be it.

Magoroku face lit up in delight and he smiles.

She opened her eyes and stared at Shido, "We were talking about you."

His smile turned into a frown, "About me?"

She nodded, "Da."

He felt his face heat up once more and his heartbeat race. "It was all the good things about me, right? Like how I'm the best buddyfighter here, how handsome I am, or how I'm the best here."

"Well, if you consider sending glares at master and I are good then-"

He blinked in shock, "What?" Did he hear her right? He panics.

Sophia narrow her eyes at being interrupted mid-sentence.

Magoroku flinch, "I… it… not my fault!"

"Then who's the fault is it then? Master Kyoya's or I's."

"I would never blame you, Sophia."

A few minutes of silence as they stood there.

"I should get going," She swiftly turned away, "Also give Master Kyoya's another glare like that and I'll seek to it that you'll get punished for it but I'll leave you off with a warning this time."

Magroku parted his lips to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. All he could do was scrutinize her as she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave but he didn't have the guts to follow her.

* * *

_Crimson, the color he could only make out as it was splattered across the room he was in. The white-haired male-only stared at the tan-haired in disgust. Shido looming over the male as he dives the tool into his chest wi_ _thout a second thought._

_He watched the energy leave from his eyes. He didn't bother to plead for his life or yelled at him to stop, it was simply making this easier for him, much easier. His expression was distant._

_He couldn't hold back his menacing laughter._

_"Master Kyoya!?"_

_He stops his laughter and turned to look Sophia had a look of horror written on her face. She quickly pushes Shido and held Kyoya close to her. She glanced up at Shido giving him a cold glare, "How could you do this, Shido! I love him! I hate you!"_

_Those words were like a dart in his heart. He felt his whole world crashing down before him._

He shot up from the bed, his breath hitched. His body was wet from sweat and so were his covers. His heart was racing fast. His body was quivered in fear. His mind effortlessly wandered to his nightmare, that horrid nightmare. As far as he could recall it was of him eradicating his Master and Sophia wailing at him. It was weird and out of place. He wouldn't eradicate his master, never. He hated that. Although he did wonder if Sophia really cared about Kyoya that much, probably.

He got up and went over to his bathroom, taking a relaxing shower. After that he went to his closest, opening it he took out his everyday green uniform and quickly dressed. Getting ready for school and quickly left without bothering to eat. He didn't like eating if it was important.

He dragged himself all the way to Aido and into his office in the student council. He slumped down in his large chair, tapping his fingers lightly on the hard grey desk.

His ears picked up the sound of the door being slid open. He lifted his gaze to find his assistant standing in the doorway.

Sophia made eye contact with him, "You're here earlier. Is there a special reason?"

He shook his head, "No, I just thought it would be a good idea to spend a little more time on our mission. Unless you forgot about it, already."

Sophia stood in the doorway for a moment, thinking while keeping her eyes fixed on Shido.

"You know it's six in the morning right?"

He nodded, "I know."

They stood in silence.

"You look tired, " Sophia was the one to break the silence in the room.

It was just like any other day, him sitting at his desk and Sophia standing still near the walk. How she manages to stand still for that long without moving. Until it was time to go and in which he simply watches her walk away.

* * *

It has been weeks Shido then and Shido was still acting strange and unlike himself at all. Sophia was the one to take notice and it was eating at her, greatly. It shouldn't be affected her but it was.

"Shido."

The stern voice brought Shido out of his thoughts as he looks up the person who called his name.

"hm?"

"You been acting weird for weeks now and it's been affected our mission."

"I'm fine."

"If you were fine then you wouldn't look like you're deprived. You'd been dosing off as well."

He narrowed his eyes. _He couldn't help but want her, all of her…_ Sophia watched as his expression turned grimace, "What does he have that I don't?"

"Excuse me?" She didn't understand this sudden tone in behavior.

"Why is it kyoya? Tell me, Sophia! Is it because he's rich? Famous? Hot? Do you even have a choice?"

Sophia narrow her eyes and turned, "I don't need to tell you anything."

Before she was able to get far, a tight firm grip on her arm, making her stop with her eyes widened. He then pushed her the wall and she gasped in shock. Shido placed both of his hands on each side of her and got close, making sure she didn't leave.

Only mere inches away she could feel his hot breath as he spoke, "He's only using you. He doesn't care about you. Not like I do. I need you, Sophia…"

"You don't need me, Shido."

"Yes, I do, Sophia."

She didn't understand. Did she?

"And I'll show just how much I truly need you. I'll make her understand, Sophia."

He leans in and smacks his lips roughly on her's. That taste, he couldn't get that wonderful taste out of his mouth it only made him want it more and her more. He deepens the kiss but he learned that it wasn't as exciting as it could be if she was kissing him back which she wasn't.

She pushed him away from her and he felt to the floor. Reality hits him as he looked up.

Sophia wiped her lips in disdain. She kicked him hard, making him fall back and groan in agony. He held his abdomen where he kicked him in and closed his eyes tightly, holding back his hot tears now forming in the corner of his eyes.

**"Why don't you get it, Sophia!? Master Kyoya doesn't care about! He's only using you!"**

Sophia's stomach filled with dread at hearing those words. Slowly, the female forced looked up at him… Shido. The words in which Shido told him. She could never get that out her thoughts. expression as cold and filled with a look of pure hatred. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She found herself unable to speak. Her mind was filled with doubts about those words.

She found herself clenching the sides her light blue dress tightly. As Shido just stares at her with a look of heartbreak. A look that Sophia didn't want to see, not from him out of all people. This wasn't Shido at all. Why was she acting like this? This was so unlike her at all.

"Master Kyoya is my friend, Shido! We're going to change the world for the better as Master wishes."

"You don't see me as a friend, Sophia?"

"I don't see as anything, Shido."

_"Get out_." His voice trembled with hurt and heartbreak. "Get out of my office, Sophia!"

She did as she was told and left silently. 

## Help??

**_Sophia's P.O.V._ **

Walking down the streets until I stop myself for going any further. Then taking out my phone, turning it on and going to my emails. Until I finally came across the one I was looking for... The directions Shi- I mean Magoroku texted not long ago. Reading it over again just making sure I didn't get lost or was lost. Lucky it shown I was on the right path.

Finally after a few more feet I finally made it. His house was more like a mansion then anything, kinda like mine. Which makes me wonder why gave such a reaction when he came to my home. Then again he is a weirdo but I still love him regardless.

Walking up to the entrance, then tapping on the door lightly. "Coming!" The voice coming through the door wasn't Magoroku's but his father's.

I waited eagerly for a moment until I heard the click of the open. I took a step back as the door open revealing Sukeroku on the other side. He gave a puzzled look, "Ah Sophia, I didn't know you were coming over. What brings you here?"

I nodded then I open my mouth to slightly to speak. "Sophia dear, it's good to see you finally arrived!" Magoroku came next to his father and smile warmly. Then taking my hand lighty, bring me inside. I took off my shoes quietly.

"Brought your books?" I nodded, pointing my bag. He nodded in return, "Great let's get started right away, then," He took my hand again and walking me to the stairs. Once we were up the stairs, "oh, don't close your door, Magoroku!" Hearing his father shouted up the stairs. "Okay Father!" Magoroku yelled back.

We walked into the halls until. I was stopped in front of the door. Magoroku open it slightly, "Ladies First." Rolling my eyes playfully at his statement as I enter the room.

I study the surroundings that I found myself in whilst Magoroku walked into the room leaving the door open only by a crack. It was extremely clean and neat.

I walked over to his small table and sat down placing my bag now next to me, taking the zipper and unzipping it. He sat down next to me as I took out my math textbook and place in front of me.

"So what is it your having trouble with?" He asked.

Flipping through the pages quietly until I found the one I was looking for. I point to the math problems, "I tried solving these multiple times but I never got one of these answers."

"Hm," he hummed. I gazed up to find his eyes scanning over the page. He averted his attention at me, "You said you tried solving these, right? Could I see your work?"

I nodded, then took out my notebook from my bad. Flipping to the page with my work on it. Then place it on top textbook. He took it and hummed scanning the page. "Oh, I see the problem now!" He shouted proudly, placing the notebook back down onto the table's surface. 

He pointed to one of the problems with his pointer finger, "You're not solving these correctly," He said Blankly. 

"How so?" I questioned, pursuing my lips.

"Well for one, your math is off. A simple mistake could lead to your whole problem being off," He then flip to an empty page in my note, "Here let show you." He blinks realizing there was no pencil on the desk, "Can you lend me a pencil, Sophia?" He asked, I nodded. Then going through my bag, searching for a pencil until I found one. Handed it to him. "Thank you, my dear," He took the pencil from me.

After explaining all my errors and mistakes and, letting me do some on my own I started to have a better understanding of what I was doing. 

I still found myself mental slapping myself for 

coming over just to do work. 

I watch from the corner of my eye as he placed his hands down on the table. Taking this moment to draw patterns on the back of his hand with the tip of my finger. He tense up and blush at this action. I rested my eyes on the desk as I continue to do this action. The male made no protest to stop me as he remains silent and started to relax.

We sat in like this for a good few minutes which I honestly forgot the time.

"You wanna sleepover, Sophia?" He asked, breaking the silence between us. I thought about his question for a moment. Then nodded my head in agreed, "A sleepover?" I raised my eyebrow, incredulously.

"Yea. You know that thing... where you let someone else sleep over at your house. Or at least I think that what it means..." He ponders a little then turned slightly to face me, "You never had a sleepover, Sophia?"

I shook my head, no.

"That's fine, honestly I never had one either." I then lifted my eyes to face him. "I guess... I could stay over." I mumbled.

His face lit up with excitement, as he smiles towards me. "Great! I'll let you wear my clothes to sleep in."

I watch as he got up and went over one of his drawers, opening it. Searching for something. Taking this time I decided to pack up my things and clean the area a bit. By the time I was done he came back with some clothes in this hand. "Here. You could wear this. It's probably going to be a little big on you but hopefully you won't mind to much."

I nodded, taking the clothes from his hands. Looked down at it for a second. Then averted my attention back up to the male as he spoke, "You could change in my bathroom, over there." He pointed to his bathroom I nodded and made my to it. Closing the door behind and go changed my clothes.

I walked out with my clothes folded neatly in my hand. I glanced at the male who seem to already be dressed in his Pamjas. I place my neatly folded clothes on the table that Magoroku and I was sitting at no long ago.

"I knew it would just match your eyes perfectly!" I turned my gaze to find the male smiling warmly at me. I nodded.

"How do these sleepovers work?" I asked with curiosity, raising my eyebrows.

"We could watch movies, pillows fights... we can even cuddle together in bed!"

"Can I lay in your bed, Magoroku?"

"Of course! Take whatever side you want, my dear."

I nodded and went to the closet side to me. Then talking the top of the covers pulling him down then laying myself down. Pulling the covers back up to my shoulders. Snuggling in the surprisingly warm and soft bed. Closing my eyes, being comfortable. Until I felt weight on the other side. Opening one of my eyes to find that Magoroku was laying down.

Once he was he bed I decided to snuggling close to him as he tense up instantly. I was starting to think that it was his main instinct for any sort of physical contact or simple touches. "Good night, My Ice Queen," He placed his hands around me, hugging me. Then lean in and kiss my head softly...

"Ice Queen?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrow. He nodded silently, closing his eyes slowly as he smiles to himself. I took this time to study his expression closely. Until I heard soft sleep noises coming for him, saying that he was fast asleep. He looks so innocent, so cute like this.

I felt stupid for asking him help me with my math problems but, I honestly didn't get it and he was my option that I know is really smart.

My eyes felt heavy as I slowly closing my eyes before taking one last good look at him. Drifting off to sleep...

I woke up, being quite shaken up. My heart was racing and pounding heavily in my chest. That dream... no it was rather a nightmare... averted my attention on the male next to me to find him still sound and asleep.

Seeing the smile on his cute face and hearing his steady breathing. It made me feel relaxed and I felt all my worries go away. I took his hands grasping them lightly with my own, holding them. I stay like this for a good few minutes, honestly I couldn't tell the time.

"Hm" I blink after hearing this sound. I watch the male opening his eyes, averting his attention towards me, "Good morning, my love," He smiled warmly and lifted himself up. Yawning lightly and stretch.

"You look distraught."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Da."

Magoroku gave a worried expression, "Are you sure, Sophia? I know something is bothering you so stop lying." 

## The Wintry Date

> Sophia wants her boyfriend to sit with her in during a cold, windy night as a date.
> 
> A mini Practice One - Shot since I was trying to make it sound fancy and stuff with the details. (Practice makes perfect!)

### Work Text:

Sophia hands shifted swiftly between the icy cold water that was in the pond in front of her. She kept her mind concentrated on the noises around her waiting for a particular someone to arrive. And anything else that would dare disturb her at this time of night.

The temperatures of the night lower as a gust of wind came. She didn't shiver as the heavy winds blow through her white snow like hair. Her royally designed light blue dress and dark blue jacket blowing to the side. It sent a relax chill throughout her small frame.

The low temperatures of the night never once bother her. Why should they? Her glacial and wintry abilities kept it that way.

From the sound of the wind she could make out mumbles, " _Agh! I can't believe I'm doing this_." She turned her gaze towards a male quivering in the coldness of the night as was making his way over towards the white-haired.

Sophia straightens herself up, making sure posture was perfectly fine. Magoroku finally stops in front of Sophia. Even with his thick jacket and clothes he still couldn't help the fact that he was so cold. Why did he think it was a good idea to let Sophia (the Ice Queen herself) pick the place and time for their next date together?

They stood in silence focusing on each other, unsure of what to say or do. None of them knew how a proper date should go, not that they care. As alone as they had each other they were content.

He center of interest to her as she studied him from head to toe, taking in all of the of his features both big and small.

Another gust of wind came. The wind sends a chilling feeling on Magoroku's frame causing him shivers. He closed his eyes tightly as his hold on his dark red scarf tightened.

Sophia took note of his and muffled him, holding him close to her. Wrapping his hands around her tightly and buried his face in her chest. He was

envelop in the new found warmth as he whimpers, waiting for the wind to past.

"I love you Sophia but next time don't pick a very, windy, cold night for a date."

Sophia couldn't help but let a smile onto her delicate lips as she leans down, planting a soft kiss on her Ice King's forehead.

## Break Out

I sat at my desk, in the school council office. With my cup in hand; just taking a sip of my warm drink. Feeling the warm of the drink going down my throat. It was relaxing as I let myself relax, giving a relaxing sigh. Sinking into my chair.

The noise of the loud door bursting opening runing throw my ears. As I flinch, my hand shaking slightly causing me to let my drink fall on my desk in front of him.

I glance over to my right, Sophia was standing completely shocked. I wonder why she was giving that expression until I looked in front of me. A young man who was covered in blood or which I assumed was blood, I couldn't tell if it was his blood or not. As he was wimping. My eyes wided slightly realizing what I was Fanilly seeing. I lifted myself off from the chair, still looking at the boy.

"Please you have to help me, they coming! Coming to eat and kill us all!" ' _Wait_ _What? Did I heard that right? What_ _does he_ _mean coming to eat_ _up_ _and kill us all?'_ So many questions came into me at once. Non of his didn't even made any sense to begin with. I started to panic a little but tried my best to remind in my composer.

Until I had heard the most horrific I could possible think of, screaming but not in a good kind no it was sounded like whoever it was screaming for their life and was in some kind of pain. What ever it was I wanted no part in it. I step down, making my chair fall with a thud behide. Making me flinch at the noise. Sophia took my collar of my shirt, and teleported up out of there into my room only a floor below of the room we were just in.

She was probably thinking it wasn't a good idea to be in that room nor up there. I looked at her, she look to be in distressed and deep in thought. I wouldn't blame her something was happening we had no idea what. I place a resuring hand on her back, rudding my hand up and down slowly. She looked at me, probably thinking the same thing I was. I decided to be the frist to speak, not wanted to be in this weird silents. "What's happening up there?" I clearly knew the answer to this but I decided to ask anyways. "Don't know."

## A Day Off

Published:
    2019-06-19

Magoroku was sitting on the soft blue couch that resides in the student Council room. No rather like he was hunching more in pain by the zapping he gotten for the last few days. It didn't help much that he was sore. He has his legs crossed as his arms rested behind his head lazily. His whole body was sore and he wants nothing else then to just die by all the pain he was feeling.

Sophia only sat a few feet away from him to his side with her hands resting on her lap. Although he highly doubt she would even care about his terrible pains and problems. Seeing how she never protects him and she was often times the one who inflict pain onto him even when she was the one who failed.

Their Master, Ikazuchi had given them a day off only for a day to replenish their energy. Ikazuchi was extremely impatient so coming from him it was rare for him to give them breaks like this. Of course, no matter what he'll still be loyal to his Master. Magoroku delighted to hear that he was given a day off, at least he didn't have to be zap again.

Even with a day off he still felt dread and was completely terrified of what his master can do to him. But he decided to put that feeling aside for a day and to just relax the best he could. His master was violent towards him but, he still was very loyal to him.

Sophia on the other hand didn't care, not even one bit. _Why would she? She didn't get zap like he did._

Both of them knew how it was truly hard for him to catch that tenbu card, wasn't exactly an easy task for either him or Sophia to accomplish.

His eyes gazed at the flat screen TV that Was nailed to the wall. Trying to focus on a

Buddyfight that was currently going on. This didn't help much to his disarray. The fight was so boring and he rather watch the news.

He glanced at the younger girl that was sitting next to him. Her light blue eyes were glued on the TV, looking as emotionless as ever. He wonders what the girl was thinking. _What goes on inside that little head of her's?_ _And why she wasn't so afraid of master like he was._ The young vice president was certainly unlike most.

The white-haired girl took note of his starring. She averted her attention towards him. His eyes managed to meant hers. They only lock eyes for a moment as they gaze at one another, intently.

The male felt a burning sensation within his cheeks. He turned away quickly, feeling embarrassed for being caught staring at her. He decided to ignore that embarrassing moment trying to focus on the screen of the Tv. He just couldn't focus on it no matter how hard he manages to tried.

He found it boring so instead he let his mind wonder...to Sophia, again. How could anyone possibly like someone who was constantly malice towards him? He asked that question to himself more times then he could honestly count. He knew the answer... that is the type of people he hangs around with more. Rouga, Daivde, Terumi, and Gremlin were always rude to him. It's not like he really cares about them. Sophia was different... she can Literally take down the whole buddy police if she really wanted to. In fact she is much more powerful than the buddy police.

He likes having her around, even if she didn't talk much. She didn't need to. Even with the dead silent knowing he had at least someone there was nice and he was rather content with that. He never liked the idea of being alone. He never had someone who was willing... well been order by Kyoya... to be his assistant. He never had one before her. Being with someone else made him feel better.

He trusted the girl more than anyone else. She made him feel safe. She was his lifeline in a way. He admires her intellect. And let's not forget her Buddyfighting skills. He would never tell her this but: he loves her skills for Buddyfighting. She was truly talented.

He remembers the first time he tried flirting with the girl so vividly. He messed up which lead to Sophia to pushed him and walked off. He just gave up after all, thinking Sophia didn't return his feelings. He just accepted it as that was his reality.

The girl probably didn't feel the same way towards him. He was okay with that. He accepted that as a fact, the truth. His only problem was that he somehow developed actually feelings for the vice president.

From the corner of his eye, he watches as Sophia shifted herself a little closer towards him. Her blue eyes were still looking ahead. Her eyes were like glue.

Magoroku couldn't help but hold back a blush, his cheeks felt like they were burning by just only her slight movement.

'It was just a movement, no big deal Shido...'

"Shido, your cheeks are extremely red," She pointed out. Her eyes were turned to the male nothing bothering to turn her head all the way to face the other.

"Hm?" Magoroku was taken back by this. He turned his head to look at the female, "You must be seeing things, Sophia."

She raises her eyebrow, skeptically at that response. She eyed him intently. She studied his features as his face only grew in color. She took note of the crimson red that was stain on his cheeks. "Are you...blushing?" She observed.

Magoroku eyes widened as he started to panic internally, "W-What me blushing?! Never!" He ridiculed and laughs her off, nervously. He quickly regained his composure, "Why do you care anyways?"

Her voice was monotone as she spoke, "I don't."

Magoroku rolled his eyes, "Sure you don't," He his was laden with sarcasm as he continues, "That's why you asked if I was blushing?"

Sophia groan, quickly showing her annoyance with the male. Magoroku notice this letting a small smirk to appear on his features. He knew he was getting under her skin and he loved it any sort of reaction by her that was somehow triggered by him.

"Using sarcastic remarks doesn't change anything."

"It wasn't supposed to."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you have a crush?" Magoroku asked, seemingly out of nowhere. This question caught Sophia off guard.

She gave a confused and nervous expression. An expression that Magoroku never seen before. This interested the male greatly. "Why do you want to know?" She asked with a nervous tone. Seeing this type of reaction from her was so unlike it. And he loved it. For once he felt like he was in control of her and he loves the feeling of being in control. Something he wasn't really good at doing to Sophia.

Of course he wasn't going to let go to waste, "Well, I'm just curious to see if a heartless girl like yourself actually feel things like affection or love towards anyone."

The white-Haired teen narrow her eyes and giving him a cold look.

"That means you do have a crush then, correct?" He asked, "Wait, no, don't answer that! I have a better question: Did anyone ever told you that they love you?"

Sophia shook her head, no.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow in concern. "Not even family?"

She shook her head no again.

Magoroku lower his eyes. His expression saddened, "Oh..." He turned his head to face the TV again. "Well… I love you..." he muttered.

Sophia turned her head to face the tan-haired male fully. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about," Magoroku explained sheepishly as his cheeks lit up again.

Sophia narrow her eyes and gave a slight groan, "No, youmumblesomething."

Magoroku sweatdrop, "I didn't say anything."

"You saidI love you," She uttered airily.

Magoroku turned to Sophia, his face was completely crimson in color, "Um... I could explain!" He shouted.

Sophia reminded completely silent and turned to the T.V. Magoroku gulp then turned back to T.V. They sat in silence. A silence was eating him alive he just wanted to end it.

Until, he felt something heavy or rather someone on his shoulders as he tense up, not expected any weight on his shoulders. He glanced over to fine Sophia, just resting her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes slowly.

He felt his face burning more, as he felt his chest tighten. His heart was racing in his chest. Was this reality? Or was he just daydreaming again? Was this the same Sophia he knew?

He hesitantly lifted his hand up and started playing and pet with her soft white hair. Sophia didn't seem to this at all as she places her hand on Shido's chest softly. He couldn't help but give a soft and warm smile. She was snuggle up against him. He hadn't realized that Sophia was actually sleeping on him until he heard her make soft noises. She looks so peaceful and cute when she was sleeping. Not like the female he knew that's for sure.

He guess Sophia wasn't so heartless and cold after all. Prohaps, maybe, he did have an chance with her.

## "Where Were You?"

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously. 

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

_'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything_!' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it. 

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... _he didn't care_." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression. 

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl. 

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him, eve-" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido." 

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

Sophia groans lightly.

his lips, giving worried expression.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sophia still didn't look up

“Why are you doing this? Why do you seem to care so much?" 

"Because I want to help you."

"I don't need your help," She pushed the male back lightly. “I think should go now," Sophia lifted herself up from off the couch to only be stopped by the male who was standing in her way.

She didn't want to stay here. Not with him. But where would She go?

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here. She guesses Magoroku wasn't so bad. Wait did she really think that? No, of course not! She didn't like Magoroku. No, she hates Magoroku! She despised him, she loathed him, not even enough words that have a similar meaning to hate can express how much she dislikes him with everything she has.

"Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly. Shido nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided to wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. Pushing him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He did really like Sohpia, so her cuddling with him was a dream come true. She relaxed in her arms.

This did, in fact, feel weird at first, having Sophia so close to her but it was her fault. On the other hand, it felt good and right for her to do this. Perhaps, She likes the idea of being near Magoroku. She doesn't like him. She's only doing this so he doesn't leave. The more she thought about it, the more her mind wonder, Did she like Shido in that way? No, of course not. Why would the Ice Queen fell in love?

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps. No! He doesn't! He's annoying and I hate him!' She was arguing with herself. What was happening to her and why was she acting like this?

## Do You Love Me, Ice Queen?

Magoroku leaned forward in his chair, his elbow now on his hard brown desk. The tan-haired male laid his chin on in the palm on his hand. He let out a saddened sigh escape his lips. 

He had a feeling that Sophia didn't like him anymore. The girl kept to herself like she always does. She rarely ever shown any signs of affection towards him. Of course he knew that the girl was Stoic but, he couldn't help thinking she didn't love him anymore.

His eyes lifted up, facing the blue sliding door as it was opening. He glanced at the girl coming into the room of the Student Council. Magoroku got up out of his chair and walks up to the female, quickly. 

Sophia averted her attention at the male, who was now blocking her way. 

"Do you still love me, Sophia?" He asked, his voice hinted with worried.

Sophia stared at him for a moment before leading in 

## The Much Needed Party Date

Published:
    2019-06-12

## Gallows goes out a finds a date for Magoroku for the up coming party, little did he know that it would a person he wasn't expecting to agree.

Magoroku was hunch over in his sit, uncomfortably. He sigh and grumbles, " _I really_ _need_ _a date to_ _the_ _party_..." He muttered under his breath. Gean Kyoya was having a huge party. He really wanted to go with someone but, he didn't know who will want to go with him.

"Gesha-Gesha I think I could help with that, geh, Magoroku." An familiar voice ran through the room as Gallows came flying up to face his partner.

"Huh?" Magoroku blink his attention lay on his bone partner. Magoroku stightens himself up then narrow his eyes in confusion. "You'll be willing to get me date, Gallows?" Magoroku would be lying to himself if he didn't feel at least a little weirded out by his partner New found generosity.

"I have someone perfect for you, Magoroku."

"Do you mind telling me who it is?" The male asked.

"Nope, that's a secret." Gallows teased. He Darkness Dragon World turned his body away and hover to the siding door. Magoroku watch in disbelief as his partner somehow slid the door open using his big claws.

He guess he had to wait... that didn't stop him from wanted to know who Gallows would possible pick.

-

Magoroku made it up to the entrance, noticing that a familiar girl was standing there. However his wasn't waiting her familiar formal blue and white dress with her jacket. Instead she had a nice long light blue dress with the little mix of white. Her hair had a beautiful blue and white flower piece. Magoroku on the other hand was wearing his black suite and red tie to accompany it.

He wondering what the girl could possible being doing outside, just standing there and staring off into nothing. He decided to approach her. "Oh Sophia! What a pleasant surprise see you here. Are you waiting for someone too?"

"Unfortunately."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"There already here."

Magoroku raised an eyebrow,  
incredulously. He looks around to find no else there. "Huh? What do you mean? No one else is out here." Sophia gave me a pity look.

"Gesha-Gesha you're so stupid, Magoroku." Gallows laughed in Magoroku's pocket, no bothering to come out of his card. Magoroku narrow his eyes and turned his attention to his poctek.

"Stop it, Gallows. Now, where is my date?" Magoroku muttered quietly to his pocket, not in the mood for jokes. "It's the girl in front of you."

* * *

## Promise

Magoroku Made a promise to Sophia.

"I got a prefect idea on what we can do today, my love!" I walked in front of my beloved girlfriend giving her a bright smile.

She averted her attention to me, "I'm listening."

"Let's go to the mall together!" I clapped my hands together, smiling widely as I yelled excitedly.

"The mall?" She questioned me. I nodded my head. 

Before I knew it she took my hand, "huh?" My eyes wided slightly, as she took her glowing card out. Then teleported us, I fell onto the ground with a loud thug.

"How many times do I have to tell you _to warn me_ before you do that, Sophia." I wined. Until I notice she was holding out her hand in front of me, silently. I took it, holding on it as she pulled me up.

Once I was one my feet, I decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept my grip on it. Whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon as I used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that I may had gotten on myself.

I watch from the corner of my eye seeing the female blush lightly. I smirk devilishly as an idea come into mind. "Awe, is Sohpia blushing?" I said teasingly. 

"I'm not blushing." She puff her cheeks, looking away from me.

"Well, you're very cute when you blush especially when your blushing at yours truly."

She norrow her eyes as her cheeks grew in color. "Come on, Don't lie Sophia. I know you are."

She fanilly mumbles, "Fine _Future Husband_ you win." It was low but lucky I was able to hear it. I smile hearing this, laughing lightly.

As much as I didn't want to stop teasing my future wife but, we have things to do. "We should probably get going now we don't wanna spent all day just teasing one other now, do we?" I suggested. She nodded in agreement.

"What do you have plan?" She asked, curstiy within her voice. "Let's do what couples normally do together!"

Sophia tighten her grip on me, to the point I felt like she was going to completely take off my hand. Bitting my lips roughly as she started to walking, dragging me along with her. Until I just couldn't handle the pain she was inflicted on me. "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" I yelled in pain.

She didn't say a word however, I was happy that she loosen her grip on me, if only by a little. I notice she would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us. Which I just found it kinda of weird considering how non of those girls didn't anything to her. At least not that I know of.

"Where are we going?" I asked, calmly.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking until... "Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing me to stop as well. _'This_ _isn't good.'_ Knowing what he did to Sophia I couldn't help but feel my blood pressure rise. Who dose he think he is hurting my Ice Queen that way?!

"Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. I watch as he gazed over Sophia, like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents.

His eyes went to me instantly. Studying my features closely, like he was peering into my soul. I was becoming extremely annoyed by his presents.. "What do you want? In case you were wondering, we're busy!" Haven't realized how my voice sounded so cold and how loud when I addressed, Gean Kyoya himself.

The guy that I used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that I had truly admire but... now I just hated the guy for doing such a think to my Sophia.

He lean back as he eyes wided in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. I could he tell that he was caught off guard by the my reaction. Shortly he regain his composer and norrow his eyes with a smirk. "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills."

I point my finger at Kyoya, "If you think I'll ever join you again then your sadly mistaken Kyoya!"

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "Your much more bolder then I had remember... I wonder what's the sudden changes." He scan up and down my body for a moment. I just found it really... just weird...

The then turned around, "You should really reconsider working with me, Shido. I could give you such immense power. You'll be treated with the respect you rightly deserve." I eye him warily as he walks away...

Whatever he wants for me, he's not getting.

Once I knew he was out of site. I turned to Sophia. "Come on, Sophia. Let's go." She nodded.

We walked holding hands, until I found that famous place that everyone at Aido Academy went to at least once or had talk about. I heard it was a good place to go hang out and get coffee and tea. We enter and she sat in one of the light pluper booths.

She order an coffee and I order a cup of warm tea. I smile as the waiter brought us our order drinks. Placing both down onto the table swiftly then left the two teens alone.

I lifted the hot cup with my hands then talking a small slip, feeling the tea warm my insides. Then place it back down softly. Letting a relaxing sigh escape my lips.

Sophia stares blankly at the her cup of coffee. As much as she doesn't really show her emotions. She was stoic. I could honestly tell if something gets to her or when she is worry about something.

"Sophia? What's wrong?" She shifted slightly, I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable and that made me worry even more about her. " _What if you_ _do_ _decide to work for Kyoya again_..?" She mumble.

I blink, "That's never going to happen. Besides I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon anyways." After everything that happen in Disaster and me being Death Shido I was completely done with playing the bad guy.

"You promise you won't?"

I nodded, "I promise."

## Is That Who I think it is?

Magoroku came across someone he knew before.

Magoroku pushed through the crowd of people, wanted to see the Buddyfight between Kyoya and Gao. He averted his attention ahead watching his match. Until he notices a familiar female in blue. From the opposite side of his.

Magoroku blink as his eyes widened in disbelief. Was it really her? No, it can't be her... Magoroku argued with himself. She turned her head away from the match and got up turning to leave. Magoroku wanted to run over to her, called out her name, just do something to get the girl's attention. However he highly doubt she would hear him through the crowd of cheers and

Magoroku force himself to watch the match, trying his hardest to forget about the girl. He watched and reminded in his spot until the match was fully over. Gao was the winner. No surprise there.

He walks, ignoring everything else that was going on at his outdoor party Gao was facing plenty of Buddyfighters. And he won every single one of them. He let his mind wonder on the female he seem earlier. He hasn't seen her since the whole hundred demons and Death Shido era ended.

He sighed. Why was he even thinking about this? Why did he care? And why would She care? He could always just ignore it and move on...

His thoughts were interrupted by hearing familiar voices talking. He knew who it was, Kyoya and Rouga. Glitter of hope appeared in his eyes as he averted his attention up to face the two males. While straightens himself up. However there was no white-haired by the two males.

He felt an ache of pain coming into his chest. He knew She was here and yet, she wasn't with Kyoya. He mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

He felt relief hit him as he saw the female walking towards the two. But instead of stopping she turned her head to the opposite side of the two males. As she kept walking, not daring to look at Kyoya.

Magoroku eyes wided watching the girl, intensely. That wasn't like Sophia at all to just ignore Kyoya like that. She was so loyal to him. So what happen..?

Magoroku decided it would be best to follow her closely whilst trying not to get caught by her.

Until the female stop unexpectedly, causing Magoroku to trip on his black boots colliding with the female. They both ended up falling. Magoroku gulped, feeling absolute dread. Why does his clumsiness always gets in the way? "O-Oh Sophia... I didn't see you there, my apologies..." The male shuttered out, nervously. Then picking himself up. Taking his white gloved hands, wiping himself up from any dirt or germs that made of gotten on his clothes do to the fall.

He noticed Sophia was still on the floor, starring emotionless into nothing. "Um, here let me help you." He Magoroku offer his hand, holding it out for her to take. However, she didn't take it. She narrowed her eyes at him being irritated. She got up and closed her eyes. She turned away from the older male.

The male ended up following her to the back of the building. She also lazily on the ground. Rested her back against the wall, bring her legs up holding them tightly with her hands. Her expression was feel with sorrow and hurt.

Magoroku gulp, thinking it would be best to talk to her now. "S-Sophia? Are you okay?" Magoroku asked nervously whilst walking up to the female. Sophia reminded completely silent and made no attempt to look at the male.

## Something's Wrong

Sophia felt _off_ about herself, lately. And it didn't help that she wasn't really feeling so positive about her own appearance. It was so unlike her to begin with. She wasn't the type to care, so why does she care now? 

Her personal issue was starting to an effect on her and Shido's relationship. She became more distant, rarely ever talking to him and if she did it was only about their student council. Even Shido took notice of this. 

She didn't know he'll react about this. Who he hate her? Or who he still cares for her? Shido was the type to judge others, she can only assumed the worst from him. 

Her wrapped her hand around door handle of the big blue door. Taking a breath as she opens the door, revealing Shido at his desk being occupied with his work. He really did work hard behind the scenes when he's not trying to make a fool of himself. He didn't bother to stop his work to look up, knowing who it was. 

The russian entered the room. She entered this room countless times and yet, she felt like it was first. 

The only sound in the room was her heels kissing the floor as she makes her way towards Shido. She stopped in front of his desk, eyeing him intently, her stomach tightening with the feeling of anxiety. 

"Shido, we need to talk." 

Magoroku blinked, "hm?" Lifted his gaze from off his paperwork, only to Sophia was in front of his desk. 

"Is everything okay, Sophia? You look rather nervous about something." 

"I just need to tell you something important." 

Magoroku nodded, "go on, then"

"Do… do I look pretty?" 

Shido stare confusedly at her. "What kind of question is that?" 

## Saving

> Shido thoughts on Sofia saving him with the little power she had left in her. [One - Shot Base off Ep 35 In hunderd where Sofia's saves him]

### Work Text:

Des Shido was behind the big rock, looking up at the white-haired in both concern and worried. She was yelling in what seems to be in pain. Sophia in pain!? He felt his heart skip a beat. The girl was so stoic is honestly scared him to see she wasn't being stoic anymore. Was she that much in pain?

She was trying to hide the fact that her body was aching as she felt her power was daining.

"Are you okay, Sophia?" Asked the male with a worried tone.

"Shut up!" Sophia only shouted back. She didn't want to hear him. He didn't have to know why she was feeling.

Magoroku cowarded, lowering himself behind the rock in fear. He didn't like this. He didn't have a fondness of Sophia's yelling. I don't recall her ever yelling before, maybe he should leave her be for now. But he didn't want to see her like this.

Sophia felt her body become heavy and her powers stopped. She couldn't handle anymore. No her body couldn't handle any of it anymore. She closed her and fell into the ground.

"Sophia!" He walked up to her with his arm reached out towards her. He gazed at small frame was on the ground. She wasn't moving!

"She stopped moving."

Was she dead? No, she can't die. He just couldn't bear that thought. He felt his chest grew heavy she cared for her greatly.

He turned his attention to Grangadez who was ready to blast an attack at any moment. He trembled and felt next to Shido.

Sophia opened her slowly at the sound of Shido's screaming and it was annoying. Shido was sitting down next to her. She was fully aware of what was happening. She took out her card and used up the last of her will to telported her and Shido away.

"We're done for!"

"Shut up!"

Magoroku blinked his eyes widened slightly at the voice. He wasn't dead? He thought he was dead! What happen!? Sophia was alive!?

"Let me get some rest!" She felt on the dark blue couch that belonged to the student council. Her body felt heavy and weak. She used to much of her Disaster Force and her forcibly only to wake up a monster, Grangadez. She didn't realize that Grangadez would go on a full grown rampage. She only did this to prove her faithfulness to Master Gratos' orders. Sophia fell onto the couch being completely frazzled. She didn't bother to deactivate her Disaster Force as her hair was still long and extended.

"Aido Academy!?"

Magoroku turned his gazed down towards Sophia, "Sophia..." he muttered her name whilst watching her sleep soundly on the dark blue couch.

As malice as she was, as mean as she was towards him she also did things that was kind. She was evil, yes. But nothing will ever change that but she has a heart.

He hoped she was going to be okay. "I can't do this without you." It was true. Sophia was the only person who he was truly close with. Well maybe not by friends but, they didn't hate one another either. The relationship they had was an odd one at that.

She looks so cute when she sleeps. He felt his cheeks lit up. He shook his head she shouldn't be thinking about these sorts of things, not for her, at least.

'Maybe she's cold?' He thought of blankets and maybe a pillow. He should carry her down stairs to her room. No, that wouldn't be a good idea.

He quickly went to his room and got some blankets and pillows for her. He made his way over towards her and place his blankets on top of her body. Before he lifted her head up slowly and placed a pillow under before placing her head on the pillow.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He jumped back now realizing what he was doing. He had no idea what made him do such a thing. He shouldn't have done that!

He sat across from her on the other dark blue couch as he watched her sleep. She looks so peaceful. At least an hour past and she opened her eyes slowly. Her body felt warm and cozy. Her head felt it was on something soft it wasn't hard liked she had remembered it being.

She sat up to find she had blankets and pillows. Where did she get these? And who gave them to her? Shido was the only person that he possibly think of doing such a thing. She was still at Aido in the all too familiar room they both knew too well, the student council room.

## The Day Together [One-Shot]

"Hey, Sophia?!" Shido Ran up to the vice president of the Student Council, who didn't stop walking."What do you want Shido?" Shido only smile, then he walked in front of her--Causing her to stop in front of him. "Sophia, Did I tell you, you looked really pretty." Sophia then hit Shido on the face. "

## Council Crush

Magoroku sat on the couch of the School council, eating while watching a buddyfighting match on the T.V. He found the match rather boring and not worth even watching. It was to predictable for his taste and the fighters weren't even as skilled as he was.

So he just let his mind wonder, to Sophia. He had a huge crush on her of course he was to much of a coward to actually tell her anything. And his first time trying to flirt with her, he mess up on his line causing Sophia to push him and walked off. 

He heard heels kissing the floor,

## Taking Care Of A Sick Shido

Sohpia open the door the Students Council's room, hopping to find a working Shido, but she could be more wrong--There Shido laying on the couch, looking like he was sick. Sophia walks up to him to get a better. "Sophia I don't feel so well I think I might have a cold." Sophia signs, putting her hand on his head

## The Lost Of Bright Blue

Sophia, wake up!" Magoroku shouted shaking the girl in front of him. 

_She wasn't breathing..._

_She wasn't moving…_

Her eyes were closed as she looked like she was resting peacefully but that was far from the case. 

"Come on, Sophia wake up!" He shouted in fear and desperation. Shaking her again but rougher. 

_Why did it have to her?_

Those around them have him pity and sorrow expressions. Gao, and Zanya watch in disbelief and horror as Magoroku was trying to wake the lifeless girl up. None of them bother to comfort Magoroku, not that they needed it. 

Tasuku finally made it to the horrified scene.

Magoroku felt a hand on his shoulder, "Shido please stop, she's dead," the boy wonder uttered. Magoroku averted his gaze away from Sophia and up to the male with tears in his eyes, "no, that can't be true, she's not dead at all!"

## Questions

She wrapped her hand around the door handle of the big blue door. Taking a breath as she opens the door, revealing Shido at his desk being occupied with his work. He really did work hard behind the scenes when he's not trying to make a fool of himself. He didn't bother to stop his work to look up, knowing who it was. 

The female Russian entered the room. She entered this room countless times and yet, she felt like it was first. The only sound in the room was her heels kissing the floor as she makes her way towards Shido. Her eyes stayed glued at the desk that Shido was sitting at. 

She stopped in front of his desk, eyeing him intently, her stomach tightening with the feeling of anxiety. Why did she have to be so nervous? This wasn't like her at all. 

"Shido, we need to talk," said Sophia breaking the silence in the room. 

Magoroku blinked, "hm?" Lifted his gaze from off his paperwork, only to Sophia was in front of his desk. 

"Is everything okay, Sophia? You look rather nervous about something." 

"I just need to tell you something important." 

Magoroku nodded, "okay…? Go on, then"

"Do you think I'll make a good girlfriend?" 

Shido stare confusedly at her, "What kind of question is that?" 

Sophia narrowed her eyes.

## Cuddling Somwhere

"Hey, Sophia?"

Sophia turned her gaze towards the Student Council president who was at his desk.

Magoroku let a smirk on his foreign lips as he lifted himself up, "Do you want to cuddle with me?" 

Sophia raised an eyebrow. 

Magoroku claps his hands together and made a baby face, "Please, Sophia~" 

Sophia sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine."

Magoroku face lit up and smiles, "Perfect!" He got up from his chair, "I'll meet you down in my room that way no one will be able to walk in on us." 

Sophia nodded, "Da." 

He walked over to the floor broad and took it out. He quickly made his way down the latter. Sophia was already down there waiting for him. He stared at her in shock, "Wait, how did you get down here, Sophia?" 

"I can teleport, remember?" 

Magoroku couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of the head with his hand. The two just stared at each other seemingly waiting for the other one to make a move. 

"Well?" 

Magoroku tilted his head off to the side, "Well what?"

"You said you wanted to cuddle, if not then this is a waste of time," sophia turned. 

Magoroku panicked he completely forgot that he was supposed to cuddle with her. Walks up to her, making sure she wasn't going to leave but he ends up tripping, he took her arms to catch himself but the two fell on his bed. Sophia was in his arms. He couldn't help but blushed. 

"Is this your way of cuddling?" Sophia asked breaking the silence, being unfazed by this.

"Umm… yes."

## "That's How?!" [Shido × Sofia] [ONE - SHOT]

Shido was at it again, well complaining I mean. If Sofia had a dollar for every time he had ever complained she would be super rich. Anyways, you all made be wondering, What is he complaing about this time? Well long story short he is complaining about how hard some of his work is. Although for him it should be easy but yet it seem so hard for him to Do. This caught Sofia off guard when she noticed how Shido was having an hard time with it. She noticed how stressful he looked. He puts his head on the desk in front of him &quotSofia why is this so hard!?&quotHe relies heavily on Sofia and oftens needs her. Kinda like a mom in a way. &quotYour making it a lot harder then it looks, Shido&quot <br>  
She needed to find a way to shut him up... <br>  
Then it click. When Shido started complaining again. Sofia made her way over to the boy and lick her lips. She then lean in and started to kiss Shido on the lips.<br>  
<br>  
&nbsp Shido eyes wided and puts his hands up. He wasn&apost expecting or ever expected this would ever happen. It was like a dream come true for Shido. A dream? What are you talking about, Shido would never dream of kissing a girl who hurts him multiply times and often times leave him in the dark. Oh but, that is we&aposre wrong. Shido did in fact have a crush on Sofia for a long time but he never said it to her or anything for that matter. Sofia deeped the kiss, she was however, surprised that Shido wasn&apost really kissing back yet. Maybe he was nerves? Although Sofia did know that Shido was awkward. Sofia felt hands behind her back, knowing it was Shido&aposs. Shido brought her closer to him. Sofia gave a soft moan. Not to long after that long kiss they had to stop to breath of course. Shido looking to the eyes of the young vice president. He noticed something different about her eyes, her eyes looked rather full of Lust. Shido had the a great idea to kiss Sofia again, hopefully he doesn&apost die doing it. Shido cupped her 

## How Did I Get Here?

I was in my bed reading manga but not just any manga, Future Card Buddyfight volume 5 to be exact. For what seem to be like the fourth time, I just loving reading it mainly do to the fact that it had on one of my favorite characters Magoroku Shido. Well he was mostly Death Shido in this but I still liked it anyways.

I noticed a glowing light coming from the book, I through across the room, as my eyes wided. A portal similar to the ones that I seem Disaters members used, which made me think of Sophia another one of my favorite characters from Buddyfight.

Curstiy got the better of me as I jump into the portal. I know I know that was dumd of me to do but I didn't care. I felt myself hit the ground, I looked up and noticed Both Sophia and Magoroku looking at me shook written on their faces. "Who are you? And why did you come out of a portal?" The taller male asked coldly, clearly not in a mood for this. As I glance at them, I got up. I held out my hand, "Um hello, I'm (F/N), (F/N) (L/N) it's um nice to meant you." I smile nervously at the two, both of them looked at me.

The girl in blue, sigh, "Shido," both of us looked at girl, "huh? You have a plan?" He asked nervously, as the girl brought her card up, "No, he wants us." As she teleported us, Shido landed in the water, as I landed next to Sophia on the land. "Is it to much to asked of a warning when you do that?!" I couldn't help but feel bad for him, as I nervously walked with Sophia, hearing gallows commenting. Then no long after him yelling for us to wait.

I still had so many questions that were still left unanswered. I had no idea why she brought me here to but I guess I'll have to go with it. I knew what's exactly what was going to happen next, I watch hundred more then once at this point. I looked at Ikazuchi. He looks much more of a threat in person them on my phone. I was standing next to Sophia, reminding silent. Until something caught my attention, "You four will being working for me now." Four? Wait?! I'm going to be working for him now?! Oh no... this isn't looking to go for me...

I have no idea how to get out of here. I'm now working for the villains of the show. And worst of all I have no buddy nor deck on me. "(Y/N)? You okay?" A blink I haven't noticed that we were in the room, I knew all to well. The student Council office. Magoroku stood in front of me, looking quite worried. "Oh um I'm f--fine, thanks for asking." I stated quietly, qutie embarrassed. I felt heat rushing through my face. He raised an eyebrow at me, Studying my features. I decided to speak, "um I don't think I got your name." Shido blink, as he laugh nervously, as he took one step back. "Oh I didn't, how rude of me. I'm Magoroku Shido the President of Aido Academy's student council." He stated proudly, I smile and nodded, he then point to the girl in the back. "And that's Sophia Sakharvo, my assistance and vice president." I glance at her and gave a soft smile, waving slightly at her. She just closed her eyes. "Don't mind her, she doesn't talk a lot." I looked at him and nodded. "Kiskis, Don't forgot about me Sheets." Gallow laughed as he came out of his card, we both looked at him. Shido norrow his eyes at him. "That's Gallows, my buddy."

"He's so cute." I mumble, he heard me. I always loved monsters in their mini forms "He not supposed to be cute." He looked away, placing his hands on his hips,  
pounding. I couldn't help but giggle a little at his reaction. He was always so cute.

"Anyways, I noticed you teleportion looked rather similar to the ones that Sophia there uses. Do you happen to also have a dark core deck case in your possession?" He asked looking at me again. I blink, I wasn't expecting him to ask such a question, so I had to think fast. I also took note that Sophia was also rather interesting as she open her eyes and took a few steps forward looking at me. "Well, you see. I have no idea how I got here or teleported." He blinked, possessing the information. "So you have no idea how you got here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow being slightly confused. I nodded nervously, Feeling like an idiot.

## Lost And Alone

Sofia was standing still, as she was now turning to stone, while smiling. It was end for her, wasn't it? Would she ever come back? Will she ever get to see him again? 'Shido...' The one thing that was in her mind was Shido. Why him? She had feelings for him, of course she hidden her love for him and well may I add. They been through a lot together, even if they weren't close friends. Deep down they were, even if the two never said so themselves. She wonder if shido feels the same way about her. She had to stop day dreaming about this as takes one last looked at Tasuku before it was dark.

Tasuku was now walking back to Aibo Academy after what had happened. He told Goa and his friends what had happened to Sofia. Shido

## Looking For Rings

> Shopping for wedding rings.

### Work Text:

"What type of ring do you think Davide would like, Sophia?" Magoroku asks gazing down at the rings set.

"I don't think he'll care what you get him."

"I supposed you're right."

* * *

"huh... Sophia is so fancy and classy, I don't know what she'll like..."

"Oi, She probably wouldn't care. Don't fraught."

## Warming Up

Sophia and Magoroku were together for a few months. She still can recall their first date so vividly. It was a nice fancy restaurant, much to Sophia's distaste. The date… was well awkward to say the least. Despite the fact they work together they are usually alone. They still didn't know one another on a personal level which Sophia wasn't the type to share this sore of stuff.

Shido was evidently a nervous wreck, even when he tries denying it when she asked if he was nervous. She found it disturbingly cute that he was so worried about how she felt about this and about the whole date in general.

His nervousness made him, in return, clumsy… well more clumsier than usual that is, by splitting his drink on Sophia's dress by mistake.

She was spite that her new dress got ruined. Why wouldn't she be? She ends up, somehow forgiving him and requested that they go for a walk. Shido radically agreeds with her.

Sophia eyed his hand, wanted to take hold, In the middle of their walking trip she took hold of his take his hand, unexpectedly. Shido was a blushing mess and tense up at her sudden hand holding. He couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

Sophia just plays this off as nothing.

The next day, much to Sophia's shook Shido came to her in guilt with a surprise. She questions him but Shido ends up forcing her to open the box once she did she found a new dress. She blinks and asked him why he wasted his money on her. He said that he loves her and that he felt bad. She couldn't help but smile and thanked him for his gift.

As time went on they got closer, their relationship was more getting to know each other and occasional hand holding. Not once did they kiss or made out together. Just two people who enjoyed each other's company. That how it was, it wasn't a bad thing either. Sophia wasn't into those romance things.

As their relationship develops so did her desires

and intense attraction for him. It wasn't the pity things like fangirling about him.

No.

She wanted to feel him, his lips, his body, his heat… having him in her embrace and never letting go. She wanted him all of it to herself.

"Are you cold, Shido," the girl asked as her eyes travel lazily around his frame. He was quivering.

Magoroku shook his head, "no, I'm okay."

Sophia turns her body fully to face the student council president before making her way towards him. Magoroku flinch as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart.

Sophia peering her eyes studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and agitated Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her.

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become visible on his cheeks.

Sophia knew what he wanted. Of course she did as she wanted the same. She took a firm hold of his hands, stopping him from moving. She half hearted leaned on smacking her foreign lips onto his, hastily. His eyes widened as his whole body tense by the sudden action.

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, only for the need of air. Sophia eyes rested on his now swollen lips. The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform.

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was to irresistible as she kissed him again with much more force, before breaking the kiss for much needed air.

Shido jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While he brought her closer to him, affectionately. He closed his eyes and lean down, planted a gently kiss on Sophia's kiss. which Sophia more than willing to obliged to as she kisses back.

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Shido let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. It sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body.

Soonly turning into a full blown heated make out session. Sophia hands travels under the males shirt. Shido shivered as she was rubbing her hands all throughout his upper body and chest.

They broke the kiss, not caring about the saliva that was. They stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel the hot and intense breath as his was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, "We shouldn't being this here…Making out in the halls is strictly prohibited, Sophia.." he muttered as turning his gaze away from her and landing it the floor.

He felt completely ashamed that he forgot he was in the halls. He just lost control of himself, her taste, her lips, her body. Something he never got from her before this. He couldn't imagine how others would think if they saw both of their student council president and vice president making out in the halls.

"well, do you want to continue in a more private location, Shido?" She broke the silence.

He wanted to continue, he wanted to taste her, to feel her, to export every inch of her, "Only if you too…" he didn't want to force himself onto her, if she truly didn't want that.

"Da," Sophia nodded while taking out glowing yellow buddy card using it to teleport them into her room. A room in which she was rarely in herself. She only brought Shido here at least twice in the past.

Without any time to waste Sophia places her hand on his chest, pushing him down the blue covers of her soft him while going down with him. She pressed her body against his, her face only inches apart, "you know, I have been wanting to do that for a while now."

Magoroku felt flustered as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you have?" He questioned, as his expression saddened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He felt

Sophia shrugged him off, "I want more than kisses from you, shido."

Magoroku face went blank, "L-like what...?" He asked nervously.

Sophia gave a malice smirk and leans in, "I think you already know what I want, shido," she murmured.

Magoroku quivered at the girl's whispering and seduction tone. He knew what she was talking about.

Her hands travel under his shirt once more before she lifts herself once more, "Shido, take off your shirt."

Magoroku cheeks stained with a darker shade of red, if that was even possible at this point. As he stares at her he got a brilliant plan and, "I don't know…" he said while trying to act innocent,"I think you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to make me take off my shirt, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "like what?"

"Maybe more of her bittersweet kisses."

Without any time to waste, Sophia smacks her lips onto his roughly and hastily. Magoroku felt a small spark of pleasure. He kissed back without a second thought. He placed one of his hands onto her head, digging his fingers into her silken, white, snow liked hair. He pressed her head down, deepened the kiss. He licks the bottom of her lips just begging for entrance. Sophia kept her mouth close, with a slight smirk. Magoroku, let his other free hand travel down to her butt, giving it a light squeeze. Sophia mouth open in shock. Magoroku took this time to push his tongue into her mouth, exploring all that he could.

They broke the kiss, they both took the time to catch their breath.

"Next time don't lie about being cold."

Magoroku blinked in shock as Sophia got up and left. "Sophia!" He yelled, desperately. Sophia kept walking away. "Aren't you going to please me?"

"You can do that yourself, Shido," She made her up to her door and opened it. She walked and closed the door behind her. leaving a lustful and aroused Shido behind.

Magoroku groan. Why does Sophia always played him like that?

## The Perfect Gift

Magoroku started to panic, Christmas was only one week away and he still didn't find a gift that would Sophia would like. Everyone in disaster had a secret Santa, Master Kyoya that the it would be perfect for all of us to get close to one another. Mine just happen to be Sophia, in which she was just really hard to shop for; he did think about getting her New Cards but that would be dumd if he gotten cards she would never used nor like. He wasn't even sure if she collected cards like he did. The other thing he thought about was new clothes, something that was her style but-- he knew nothing about her size. He could as her but he was just to afraid to ask it would just be weird and Sophia would probably kill him. Which left him clueless on what to do.

He was walking through the mall, just thinking until he notice it. A blue and white hair piece with a S in the middle, it had blue ruffles at the ends with match her eyes precfecly. A middle being white. The S had blue light blue trims and being silver.  
The knew it was prefect for Sophia so he walked into the store brought it.

After he was done he then brought

## Work

Magoroku sat on the couch of the School council, eating while watching a buddyfighting match on the T.V. He found the match rather boring and not worth even watching. It was to predictable for his taste and the fighters weren't even as skilled as he was.

So he just let his mind wonder, to Sophia. He had a huge crush on her of course he was too much of a coward to actually tell her anything. And his first time trying to flirt with her, he messes up on his line causing Sophia to push him and walked off. 

He heard heels kissing the floor

## Regrets Of Pain

> _In which Sophia regrets what she'd done.  
> _

### Work Text:

Why do you love someone like me? I' ve did nothing but been harsh towards you. I keep pushing you away. I'm, not a very good person and I'm not good girlfriend martial, you probably deserve better, Shido"  
  
  
This wasn't the Sophia he knew. She was being remorseful for once. Then again he kept saying that more and more as this relationship went on. She did care about him. And she was trying to change herself

Sophia & Shido are on a date at a festival, & when Sophia goes off to get something to eat for the both of them, requested by Shido. He tries to win her a teddy bear as a surprise. He ends up failing a few times but manages to win her small white & blue bear before she came back. He smiles brightly and held out the bear. Sophia eagerly takes it and pretend to not cares. Sophia secretly loves the gift and keeps near her bed but she wouldn't let Shido know that.

Sophia only gets one milkshake for herself instead of getting another for Shido & Shido asks why she got only one while blushing, thinking that Sophia was going to share it with him. Once she got her milkshake & only one straw to go with it. Shido became upset. Shido got the greatest idea of taking her milkshake. Sophia, slightly shocked & irritated, took it back. They fought for it, like children, until her milkshake fell on both of them. The two got mad at each other but they made up a few hours later. Shido still blames Sophia for it but Sophia doesn't care.

Magoroku P.O.V.

Master had asked me to come over, saying he needed to tell me something important. Of course, I would never turn down an order from master Kyoya--so I said I would be come.

"Shido, did you know why I called here to mean me today?"

In a large yellow room, I noticed a girl with white hair, and beautiful blue eyes. I had seen her before, mostly around master and yet I never asked for her name. I can't even recalled ever hearing her voice once. I couldn't help but get lost in those blue eyes of her's... Even when I tried not too. Something about her different...

"Shido?" I blinked, "Sorry master, I musted have been deep in thought. I don't know why you called me here." I yelped, feeling my cheeks burned. Kyoya nodded. "Well then, I called you here because I have someone to show you." Shido rised an eye brow. "You probably seen I around before, her name is Sophia Sakharvo. She'll be your assistant and vice president of the Student Council. Sophia this is Magoroku Shido" I waved at her awkwardly, Sophia only nodded." You two will be working together from now on, so please tried to get alone and get to know one other." Sophia closed her eyes "Da." Kyoya turned to leave, however Sophia did now follow him like she always does.

Magoroku P.O.V

Sophia is all I think about, no matter how hard I tried I can't stop thinking about her, her eyes, her hair--even the smallest of things. She seem so prefect to me, even her most smallest of flaws, in which makes her more prefect... at least for him anyways. I haven't realized how cute the girl truly was. How I wanted to play with her hair, which he would think would be very soft but knowing Sophia, I would be dead afterwards. I was lying on my bed deep in thought.

## Sunsets

The two sat on the grass, looking out into the sun set. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange. 

"Isn't it beautiful here, Sophia?" 

Sophia nodded, "Da."

"I wish it was like all the time, don't you?"

"If it was like this all the time it would make things difficult for some."

"Hm, I guess you're right," his words were more like a long, dramatic sigh as he knew Sophia was right.

The two became silent for a moment. Sophia's eyes wandered to the side to glance at Shido looked deep in thought. Her head turned slightly down onto his white gloved hands. She stared his hands longingly. She slowly lifted her hand up and place it down onto his with a soft touch.

Magoroku felt something touch his hand. "Huh," he gave a confused look and sound. He turned his head to find that Sophia… Wait, Sophia had her hand on his. He felt a light burning tingling in his cheeks as he just stared down awkward. 

He quickly turned his up to the sky, trying to focus on the sun set rather than his thoughts about Sophia. 

Sophia didn't at all seem fazed by Shido's reaction. She moved a little closer towards him, the move was small and fast as to not alarmed Shido. She moved until she felt her shoulder lightly touch his. Shido turned his head to look at Sophia. She was staring back, her eyes glued to him. She let go of his hand and place both of her hands on the sides of his cheeks. 

Shido felt his face burned more, feeling her small and yet, cold hands on his cheeks. She started to lean in.

"Sophia was are yo- hpmh!" Her lips smack onto his stopping him mid sentence. His eyes widened at the warm and wet lips. He felt tears coming from the corners of his eyes. He quickly shut them tight. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around her waist. The kiss was smooth and surprisingly passionate. He wasn't expected it to be this passionate but yet, it was.

She was the break the kiss.

Magoroku opened his eyes and blinked, catching his breath once he did, he spoke, "Did you just-"

Sophia puffed her cheeks a little and turned her head away, "Just watch the sun set."

He couldn't help but a smile onto his lips as he held her in his arms. She didn't seem to mind this at all. 

## We Crossed Paths Again

Shido waited in anticipation to show this new girl around. He heard some gossip going around that this girl was exceptionally smart for only coming here at her age, he heard she was 15 years old. That made him remember what it was like to be a 15 again for him. Shido felt kinda nervous to see who this girl was. He didn't know why he felt this way.

Shido looked at his watch just waiting for this girl's arrival. This mystery girl was five minutes late, he signs and got up--maybe this girl wouldn't come after all. After that thought he sighed. He was not going to wait for what felt like an eternity just for this mystery girl. He got up not and started to walk back to his dorm room until...

BANG!

He didn't get far, as someone bumps into him, sending him to the ground, rubbing his head. "Hey watch where you're going bud!" He looked forward, his eyes widened. 'No it can't be her, can it?' He studies her features. The girl had short white hair, and was wearing the girls' uniform much like his males one. "Sophia?" Shido asked as the girl got up. "Shido?" She replied back. 'Yep it's definitely her...' they stood they just looking at one another, in silent. I could tell Sophia was blushing at me. Although he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or something else.

He remembers all her features--her voice, her eye color, her hair, he knew her all too well. She looks much more like a young woman, he thought she was cute and rather beautiful.

Sophia felt her cheeks burn and I felt in her chest. She knew Shido come to this college but she never expected him to be the one to show him around.

"You must be that new student everyone here has been going on about." Sophia nodded.

## The Awful Truth

Magoroku walked in an unfamiliar room as Sophia followed closely. "It looks like we're lost here and we don't have any of our darkcores or decks."

"Tell me something I don't already know." 

Magoroku groaned and narrow his eyes. 

  
  


"Master Kyoya doesn't care about!" 

Sophia's stomach filled with dread at hearing those words. Slowly, the female forced looked up at him.Magoroku expression as cold and filled with a look of pure hatred. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She found herself unable to speak. Her mind was filled with doubts about those words.

She found herself clenching the sides her light blue dress tightly.

  
  


She hated it.A bitter taste her mouth 

  
  


Sofia frowned. It was as simple as Kyoya mattered a lot to her. He gave her a purpose. He told her she was going to help change the world… That wasn’t his goal anymore… Not exactly, anyway. But even if it was, what did that get her? A one-sided friendship? A dead-end road of executing orders? She didn’t even have her own wants or goals.<br>

<br>

Sofia looked out the helicopter window. Other people always looked so happy. She looked over at Kyoya. He was working through his plan to conquer worlds aloud. Sofia looked back out the window and thought of the recent events in her life.

  
  
  
  


Her throat burned. She opened her mouth, clutching her dress

tighter.<br>

<br>

Sofia frowned. It was as simple as Kyoya mattered a lot to her. He gave her a purpose. He told her she was going to help change the world… That wasn’t his goal anymore… Not exactly, anyway. But even if it was, what did that get her? A one-sided friendship? A dead-end road of executing orders? She didn’t even have her own wants or goals.<br>

<br>

Sofia looked out the helicopter window. Other people always looked so happy. She looked over at Kyoya. He was working through his plan to conquer worlds aloud. Sofia looked back out the window and thought of the recent events in her life.

## She's Mine

Magoroku sat alone in the student council's room going through the papers in front of him. Until he heard the door open loudly this in return made him flinch. No one should be here at this time of day and Sophia left Aido not long ago much to his disarray. She said something about the next phase of their plan.  
  
He lifted his gazed up off from his work to find a girl he wasn't expected to see at all. Magoroku watches her curiously, "You should really knock before you enter, you know."  
  
She closes the door behind her, "That's not important," her voice was monotone as she walks up to him in front of his desk.  
  
"Do you want to come back to Aido? Awe, Did you miss me?" He gave her a teasing look as he places his pen down on the table in front of him.  
  
"No," she sternly stated.   
  
Magoroku blinked, "Then what do you want?"  
  
"Master Kyoya requested that you come with me to Sengoku Academy."   
  
Magoroku was stunned to the least. Sengoku Academy!? Is she crazy we are at war with that school??? Does she know that!? His eyes dilate, "Ah, well…" he didn't want to go, he didn't want to go to that awful school. He couldn't. He had already made up his mind.   
  
He already knows his feelings for her, he hated her. Well, ever since she insulted him twice and left him alone. And let's not forget about that kiss they share. "... you see," he let his eyes wander around the room looking for some reasonable excuse. They ended up resting on his student council work in front of him on his desk. He should really be doing that work instead of making small talk with the white-haired girl, "I don't want to come with you," he said honestly giving up on finding an excuse entirely.  
  
Sophia parted her lips to speak, "mas-"  
  
Magoroku quickly interrupts her, "No," Sophia shuts her mouth as Shido continues, "I'm currently busy. I don't have the time for this."  
  
Sophia nodded in understatement and remains silent. Magoroku swore he saw a flash of sadness within her big light blue eyes.  
  
Magoroku gaze back down at his work and lifts his hand, he swiftly gestures towards the door, "you know where the door is."  
  
She nods and turns to leave. Magoroku gazes up watching her leave yet again. But this time he was going to follow her.  
  
He got up out of his chair quickly and quietly. He opens to the door. She stops unexpectedly as ends up dumping into her. He quickly stumbles back as Sophia turns around glaring at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm busy, get out of my way."  
  
"Busy following me."  
  
Magoroku bit the inside of his lip, "you must be mistaken I was-"  
  
"Do you want to come with me or not, Shido?"  
  
Magoroku parted his lips to speak, "I can't…" he mumbled. She closed her eyes and turns away. Magoroku eyes widened, "wait!" He yelled as he grabs her shoulder, stopping her. She turns slightly to face him, giving a look of annoyance, "what? You already said your answer. I don't waste m-"  
  
"I just want to know something, that's all."  
  
Sophia reminds silent as her expression softened.  
  
Magoroku took this time to ask her and taking off his hand from her shoulder, "Are you working for any other student council presidents?"  
  
Sophia smirked maliciously, "maybe."  
  
Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Come on, Sophia! I'm being serious here," he whined. His voice is laden with slight jealousy.  
  
"Are you jealous, Shido?" Sophia leaned in slightly towards Shido. She lowers her voice into almost a whisper as she continues to speak," Or maybe you don't like the thought of me being the vice president of another student council or even working for another president since you're greedy and selfish."  
  
Her whispering tone sends shivers down his shine causing him to slight quiver. Magoroku felt the heat rushing through his cheeks by the sound of her voice and her closeness.  
  
He did his best to recover fast and pouts, "me jealous? Never," closing his eyes and folding his hands across his chest. He tilted his head to the side as he continues, "I would I be jealous of anyone else?"  
  
"You sounded like you were."  
  
"Well, I'm not," Magoroku swiftly veers around with his back towards her. He lifted his gloved hand and place it on his mouth. He let out a deep breath before turning back around, "Fine, I'll go. But I'm still not Jealous!"   
  
"Good," She whirled around. "Let's go, the car is outside."   
  
He nodded and quickly followed closely behind the white-haired.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
The two teens entered a room to find a young male sitting at a large desk. He has short purplish hair with a similar length as Shido's.   
  
  
He spotted the two teens entering his office and glance towards them, "Oh, Welcome, Magoroku Shido, Aido Academy's middle school student council president, and his girlfriend, I'm assumed."   
  
  
Magoroku stepped forward, "How do you know my name?"   
  
  
"Oh, I do a lot of research on Aido Academy in my free time. Don't you do the same?"   
  
  
"No."   
  
  
"That's a shame."   
  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Oh did I not give myself an induction, how rude of me. I'm Tefudanokimi Raremaro the president of Sengoku Academy's middle school student council, " He points towards the female who was standing emotionlessly next to Shido, "Who's she?"   
  
"I'm no one important."   
  
"She was my assistant and formal Vice President."  
  
"Oh?" He was intrigued to hear this. He bought his fan up to his face and smirked slightly, "She's cute. I think I'll take her from you."   
  
Magoroku narrowed his eyes and groaned. 

> Don't question, I don't remember what this is, I just found it my memo pad. It's really old tho.

### Work Text:

Magoroku POV; <br>  
<br>  
Sohpia came down into my room and sat on my bed, as I did my chores, after all I had to keep my room clean. Although there were something off about her. I glance over her a few times to find her moving her legs shyly and looking down<br>  
embarrassed. After I was done I walk up to her, &quotAre you doing okay, Sophia?&quot I asked, She didn&apost looked up at me, instead play with her hands that where lay on her lap. &quotI had a weird dream last night with you in it.&quot I rised an eye brow at her words. &quotWhat kinda a dream?&quot I asked her,<br>  
<br>  
&quotDoing things?&quot&nbsp <br>  
<br>  
&quotThings?&quot<br>  
<br>  
"Yes, inappropriate things together.&quot I could tell she was blushing, by the tainted red on her face. &quotOh, so you had a wet dream. That&aposs normal when your in love with someone.&quot&nbsp Her face when as red as the pockets and shoulders of my uniform. I found it kinda cute, I never seen her so flusher before.<br>  
<br>  
I kneel down slightly in front of her. I lifted my hand up to her soft hair, moving it to the side playing with it, then placing my other free hand on her kneel to bounce myself. &quotYou know what would be better then just a dream, if it were to came true.&quot I whisper into her ear, causing her face to get more red. Which I didn&apost even think it was possible at this point. I slowly lean in to kissing her on her solf lips, not long after that she kiss me back, she place on of her hands on my shoulders and back, pulling me closer. The kiss was quite passionate and lovely

## On A Date

_This was weird…_

Was all he could think about while walking next to Sophia. He walked next to her before countless times so why was this any different? He been around her before. Well maybe because it was an official date! And what made it more unreal that it was Sophia who asked out with him in the first place. It didn't help that Sophia wasn't wearing her this time around, in fact, he doesn't remember her taking it off once. 

He wondered why he agreed to do this in the first place. He blamed Davide for forcing him he even still remembers the phone call he had with Davide only hours before. 

" _Davide, I need your help_ ! _I think Sophia asked me to go out with her."_

_All he heard was silence from the line. He was thinking Davide was going to hang up until a hard uncontrollable laugh made Magoroku flinch being taken off guard._

_Magoroku groan at this, "This isn't funny, Davide!"_

_"Of course, it is."_

_"I knew it was a bad idea to call you!"_

_Davide catches his breath, "Oi, relax. So it let me get this straight Sophia, the cold heartless girl we used to work with ask you out of all people on a date?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"What's so bad about that?" Davide did seem to get it._

_"Everything, I mean the last time I saw her was when we were working for Ikazuchi and… I haven't seen her since then…"_

_"Do you have feelings for her?" Davide sang._

_Magoroku started to become panicked, feeling his face heat up, "I... well…" he puffed his cheeks, "no."_

_I could also feel as if Davide was smirking at him seemingly knowing he was lying , "You have the hots for her."_

_"No, I don't there is no reason I should like her."_

_"I think you and I both know that you have plenty of reasoning to like her."_

_"Oh yea, like what?"_

_"Well, I'm not gonna lie she's hot. I think I'm gonna take her from you when I get the chance."_

_"Davide!"_

_"Oi, calm down. I was only joking, you know. You can have her. So stop being jealous."_

_"I'm not jealous."_

_"Mhm, sure you aren't. Will I'll help you out with this."_

"Shido?" 

He blinked as he was taken out of his deep thoughts. He turned his head to find Sophia face was turned towards him was giving him a concerning look. Sophia being concern? He blinked a few more times making sure he wasn't seeing this.

"Shido?" The girl asked again.

"Ah, yes, Sophia what is it?" 

"Do you have any ideas on where to go?" 

"Didn't you plan this? I thought you would have an idea on what were doing." 

"I thought it would be best if I let you pick the places we go to." Well wasn't Sophia very considerate today. 

Magoroku fumbled as his eyes wander around frankly around the area while thinking of what to do. Sophia was letting him pick the places they go to. 

From the inner come that Davide gave him, Davide spoke, "go get something to eat."

Magoroku forgot he had the inner come in first place he flinch lightly. He quickly pointed his finger up to the air, "are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," he walked past Sophia, "okay where are the restaurants?" 

Sophia followed closely behind, being silent. Nothing out of place. Magoroku scanned the places closely, "There." He walked up the door and opened it for Sophia. She quickly enters while not saying a word. 

" _At least a thank you would be nice_ ," Magoroku muttered quietly to himself before he entered the building. 

Magoroku picked a table out in the far left. Sophia went to pull one of the chairs out for Sophia. "Oh let me get for you, Sophia." He pulled the chair her and she, despite her questioning look, quietly sat down on the chair. He pulled the chair back in for her. He went across the table and sat down in his own chair. Sophia just stared longingly at him. She did that a lot in the past but yet, it made him so uncomfortable now. He lowered his eyes down to the table. He silent played with his hands under the table unsure of what to say. What should he say? 

"You seem off." 

Sophia was the one to break the weird silent. 

Magoroku shifted slightly, "Oh?" Magoroku fumbled with his hands some more under the table, "I never done this before." 

## You never seen me wear your clothes, okay?

Magoroku tries Sophia clothes when she wasn't there.

Sophia walks out of her room, leaving her boyfriend behide in her room. He tap his foot on the floor absentmindedly, waiting impatiently for his girlfriend's return. Sophia had given him strict orders to not touch anything or do anything.

He turned his attention to her closet, eyeing it causally. Until an idea hits him. He smirks at his brilliance as he got up from her bed and, made his way over to her closets. He place both of his gloved hands on the door handle then pull the doors open. Only to find a lot of blue and white formal clothes. She was really formal when it came to her clothen.

He took a few clothes out, wanted to tried a few on and that is why he did. Even if Sophia had given him strict orders to _not_ touch anything. That didn't mean he was going to listen. And it's not like she was coming back any time soon since she has a family thing. Magoroku had no idea about it until it was too late. And wasn't like he was going to sit on her bed the whole time doing nothing.

He took of his pants and shirt replacing it with one of the blue dresses she had. He folded his clothes nicely on the bed. He went to the large mirror, posing. Of course her dress was tight fix she has a much smaller frame then he did.

"What are doing?"

Magoroku jumped hearing the voice of the female he didn't think would return so quickly. He turned to face her, her face shown no emotion as she eyed him. She was standing in the door way. "O-Oh, Sophia... I didn't think you'll return so fast." He shuttered nervously.

"I wasn't going to take long." 

"I'm keeping these." 

"No, you're not. They're are mine clothes." 

"Not anymore," Magoroku dashed out the door, "by the way these clothes look better on me!" 

## Annoying Lies

"Gesha-Gesha big sis Sophia do you love Magoroku, geh?" 

"That's none of your business."

"Gesha-sha if you really don't love him then why do 

"He's annoying, I hate his guts. I was better off not coming back here." A lie. 

From the corner of her eye, she took note of swaying to the side to get a better look only to find Magoroku standing in the doorway. 

## Soph & Roku {My little Genderbend AU}

### Attention Part One

### Chapter Text

Shido turn her gaze towards the male, just staring deeply into space. She got up and made her way over towards him. 

Shido stares at the taller male in front of him, gazing lovingly at his features. She stepped closer to him and took his hand holding them tightly with her own. 

"What a perfect size for hand holding." Were the first words spoken out her, look to be soft, lips. Breaking the silence she hated the most. 

Soph made no move, made no effort in trying to communicate. Her emotionless expression gaze down onto the floor, being unsure. 

She dazzled him with her charming, yet nasty personality. Soph knew this for a fact, he wasn't dumd. But yet he still fell for her. 

Shido was mostly proud of the fact that she was able to take his heart, of course it took a few tries and fails attempts but finally worked in the end. 

Her dark blue eyes gleaming with bliss as she continues stares at the Ice King, _her_ Ice King. 

Her lips curl into a smile, "Well, aren't cute." 

This wasn't the first he heard those words.

Soph narrow his eyes, gazing up from his table that contains his duties to find the girl in front of him, "You always say that, Shido." 

Her face drop, her lips curl into a frown as her eyes glisten, "well, I would stop saying it if it wasn't true."

Soph rested his eyes down on the floor once more, remaining silent. 

"Soph?"

Soph didn't look back up at him. He didn't say a word. 

Shido puffed her cheeks, not liking the lack of attention she was receiving, "Soph!" 

Soph blinks, he turns his gaze up to find his girlfriend pouting at him. He raised his eyes skeptically at the girl

Shido smiles, "Okay, now I have your undivided attention, I want to go to something," she whined.

"Like what?" 

Shido removed his hand from her hold and place it on his cheek, "I don't know, you're supposed to take me out on amazing romantic dates and show me your utmost attention." 

Soph lowered his head, "you always complain when I do, it's annoying." 

"I do not." 

"Yes, you do. During our last date you said _"you hated it and the food doesn't taste very well_ "." 

Shido parted her lips to say something but was interrupted by her buddy, coming out of his card in between the two. 

"Gesha-gesha, when doesn't Roku ever complain, geh?" She mocked. 

She narrowed her eyes at her buddy, "go away Gal!" 

## Not What It Appears To Be

A long blue fabric cover the area and her tiny frame as it was wrapped around her body. The gold she was wearing all throughout her body blinded his eyes and yet, he just couldn't bare to look away as he was now faced with it. He didn't want to tear his eyes away from the slight. He peered at the sudden changes and brightness of the room. He lifted his hand up to touch the blue fabric but to only have the girl back away from him swiftly.

He stared longingly at the female his mouth agape, his voice caught in his throat.

"Sophia," he breath out, "...you're an 

## Under The Blood Stain

His body was drawn closer towards her. The sound of his footsteps kissing the floor getting louder. The look of pure insanity seeping through his dark blue eyes. 

Sophia was backed against the wall, her darkcore was cracked a while ago by Magoroku. As he through the core case the enormous window. Using such force it shattered as it felt on the floor.&nbsp It left her hopeless. Without power. 

‘Where did he get so much strength?’ The White-haired questioned his ability. 

In fact, was this even Magoroku? The same clumsy, incompetent, egotistical dork she knew. She was accustomed too. 

“Say, Sophia, how does it feel not being the one in control here?”

“What?”

“You were always the one in the background pulling my strings, controlling my actions from afar but now I’m pulling yours.”

Sophia didn’t respond to him. Instead, she thought of ways to overpower him without the source of her hardcore and Disaster ability. 

His shadow looming over her frame. Once he was close enough, he hoisted one of his gloved hands towards the side of her cheek; caressing her cheek. So gentle to the touch.

The female felt the rubber fabric touch her skin, making contact. Involuntarily making her shiver by his sudden touch.

“So soft,” his tone of voice was a whisper, “I always dreamt of touching you like this.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course, your little stoic mind wouldn’t understand my feelings.”

## True Purpose For Living

> She wasn't human but rather a monster, a demon sent to this world for the only objective to serve Kyouya and his needs.
> 
> No one should know her secret but what if Magoroku discovered her true self?

### Notes:

> I thought of his idea during night so I decided to write this mini one-shot base on this!

### Work Text:

She was sent here for a purpose. A mission. Every since birth was always unclear on her path. Until Kyouya came, his light, his words, swaying her to join him. After that day Sophia had sworn her full loyalty to him. After all, he gave her purpose. A will to get moving forward. 

But she was a monster. Under that pale skin laid a dark sinister tone. She kept that happen all of her life. No one needed to know. She didn’t want to tell or let anyone know her dark secrets. 

Magoroku carefully eyed Sophia. He was going to follow.

“I’m a monster, Shido.”

“Don’t say that, Sophia!”

“Look at me. I’m not human.”

So-Sophia

## In A Need Of Some Sleep

> Magoroku had trouble sleeping for once in his life so he calls Sophia to help him get some rest.

### Work Text:

Magoroku dawns his light pink pajamas and was ready to dose off to sleep. But he couldn't, he kept turning and twisting trying to get comfortable but he couldn't. 

Heaved his hand up to his desk, He took out his phone, immediately calling Sophia's number.

A few minutes past Sophia f

"Give me a good reason why you're calling this late!"

"I can't sleep."

## Metaphysical

The world he lived in was unlike the human world, instead, they were buddyfight Monsters. Think about the two worlds being similar to a human in terms of people. At least, Kyoya had told him so, had told everyone about that human world. How there was seemingly a world where he didn't want these powers. 

At least, Shido always wondered what life in the other world would be like. How was his human counterpart? What would life be like for him over there? 

Shido, the main security in Kyoya ranks had been invited and appointed to do this task by his Master. The tan-haired took this task with great dignity. 

The male spent most of his time out on the outskirts of the kingdom, that belongs to his white-haired and red-dressed Master.

The sky laced with a dismal sundown tone. Notifying shido that it soon to be dark. Almost time for sleep. A relaxing breezy night.

_Crunch_. Shido ears picked up by a sound of rustling is a gentle swishing. The rustling of leaves in the trees, bunches, and leaves near the depths of the woods near him and the kingdom. Hastily his gripped on his wooden spear, grew tighter, clutching. He'd switched on high alert as the sound drawing closer. The sound getting loud. 

“W-who goes there!? Show yourself!” Shouting for whoever was out in the woods. He waited for a few moments but nothing came out of the forests. 

_'Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me?'_

The tan-haired held that thought as his dark blue eyes sights a dark line of some sort of being. He blinks a few times, making sure he was just seeing things. But the outline wasn't fading from his mind but was drawing closer. The leaves and bunches still rustling in the wilderness. Now he knew it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him.

"I-I know you're there! Just come out already!" Raising his spare higher being ready to attack with it. 

A figure started to make their way out of the large trees and bushes, revealing a long shade of both light and dark blue. Yellow tripping. A hood over their face. Covering most of their white hair and eyes.

Shido recognized that colored. Recognizing her almost immediately.

“Relax. It’s only me.” A feminine voice. No emotions seeping through her emotions as she was making her way towards him.

“Ah, welcome back, Sofia! How are you at this fine night!?" 

Of course,

## Trip

### Chapter Text

Today, today is the day for Shido and I's school field Trip. Of course, Shido wanted me to be is partner as much as dreaded this day I had no other choice but to join. I am the Vice President of Student Council. 

I walked out of the building, seeing as I already go on the bus, but I needed to wait for Shido to arrived, he did not to long ago. We walked on the bus as I followed him into the back, I didn't know as to why he wanted to see all the way back there, but I didn't feel like asking him, seeing as he was a weirdo.

Both Shido and I walked through the museum, I noticed that Shido seem rather keen on learning and just looking at all the bones and fossils that were on display. "Oh, look it, it's Shido favorite thing." The guy with purple and the girl with light orange looking hair approach us, Shido's space goats or should I his past Space goats.

"ha ha, Very funny Jin Magatsu," Said Shido with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Anyway, we where team up by the teacher, So try your best to get along you two," The young orange hair woman explained, looking at both Jin and Shido. Even if I couldn't see her eyes I could tell what she was staring at.

"Agh, fine, if you say so." Jin closed his eyes and sighed,"Anyway, you can take the lead Mr. President," he lazily shove his hands in his pockets. 

"Well then, we get going if we wanna see everything and we'll go in order in the places there for we won't miss anything nor we have to come back." 

Everyone agreed with what Shido proposed, it did make sense. 

Shido and Megumi where in front of us. They seem more interested with all of the things here then Jin and I did.

"You totally have the hots for Mr.President there." He bent down a bit, so he was near my eye level, hands in his pockets and stated it quietly so the others wouldn't hear. 

I reminded quiet and pretended I never heard it.

"I know you heard me, simply ignoring me won't work." 

I sighed, Clearly he wasn't going anyway anytime soon nor stop begging me about it. "Why do you care?" 

Jin back away little, "Well, I could get you two together, if I wanted it."

I raised an eyebrow, "and why would you do that?" 

"Well, for one that guy really needs to get laid." 

I narrowed my eyes at that.

## Until We Meet Again

Sophia kept her words to meet Shido again.

_The girl came flying out of her portal, going to the now stone Shido. "Thanks, Shido..." She took the card that was stoned from Shido's hand, she used her_ _Disater force to unturned the card to stone_.

_She never like Shido, she found always annoying and often been nothing but trash to him. But he help her with obtaining the last card need and for that she was grateful._ _"_ _Until_ _we meet again..."_ _She_ _averted_ _her_ _attention to Shido, apart of her_ _wanted_ _to use her disaster force powers to also turned_ _him_ _back_ _to_ _normal_ _but_ _she_ _knew better... she had a mission_ _to_ _complete_ _that_ _was given by her Master, Gean Kyoya._

_"Farewell..."_ _She_ _spooken softly to him._

Sophia eyes open wide. She had the same dream everynight.... no, a nightmare... She didn't understand why. It been mouths and yet, she still couldn't get her mind off of him... Shido Magoroku.

Something about the male made her feel uneasy. Even remembering his hands on her shoulders, a simple touch. Which made her feel nothing at the time made her cheeks burned and her chest tighten.

She honestly started to question herself. Even with her high intelligence it was hard for her to understand why she was having these type of dreams.

She thought about meaning him at Aido multitude of times but never follow up. She wouldn't know what to say and it would be really off if she did returned out of the blue.

Today is different she was fanilly going to meet Shido, no more hiding...

She sigh, getting up from her now soak bed. she hasn't even realized how much she was sweating. She quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower, letting the nice cold water hit her body. After she was done with that she put her usually formal blue dress on. However she kept her blue jacket in the spot no bothering to pick it up.

Making her way out of her home and  
outside decided to take a walk to Aido.

The sun was coming higher the more she walked and the cold breeze soonly left as she felt the heat of the sun hit her. She was sure that kids will being going to school. She fanilly made it to her location. Near the large red steps. She was now scanning the area with her eyes. Studying ever bit of detail. It was very nostalgic.

She found the male she was looking for.  
He was in front of the other students talking. In the front of the stairs. She decided to walked up to him once he was done.

Gallow averted his attention on the familiar blue and white making their way towards him and his partner. "Geh, big sis Sophia?" The monster from Darkness Dragon World questioned.

Magoroku blink, hearing his partner words. "Huh? What are you on about Gallows. Sophia isn't here anymore." He stated, with his hands on his hips. He was looking in away from the girl being completely oblivious that she was even there.

"Shido." The male flinch being taken off guard and quickly turned to look at the direction he heard the familiar female voice. His eyes wided slightly surprised to find the girl.

"What are doing here?!" Magoroku asked nervously. He was completely baffled. She reminded silent. She study his features, quietly... his prefectly brush and clean short blonde hair... his dark blue eyes, which reminded her of the night sky. Or rather... more like the stars in the sky she could watch endlessly.

"You look different..." Magoroku found something off about her but he place what. He raised on of his eyebrow, pondering.

"Big sis Sophia isn't her blue jacket this time." He eyes wonder to gallows as his partner spook. Then averted his attention back at the female. Also noticing that she wasn't wearing her jacket, "Your right Gallows, she isn't wearing her jacket." He agreed with his buddy."

"So... um...What are doing back at Aido?" He asked.

"I want to come back to Aido." Both Gallows and Shido shared confused glances. "Why do you want to come back to Aido?" Magoroku questioned.

"I like it here..." The girl mumbled.

"Just don't do anything evil, okay? I don't wanna become evil again."

"I'm not going to do anything evil."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Sophia raised an eyebrow, "I feel fine, why?"

"You're acting different..."

She gave him a pity expression. They both reminded silent.

"Big sis Sophia, Does that mean you're not working for Kyoya?" Sophia eyes wonder to Gallows, "Master Ky- I mean Kyoya relieved me of my duties. I no longer work for him."

Sophia mental slap herself for calling Kyoya her _master_ again. She found it rather difficult to not be so loyal to him. After all she did everything for him. The male blinked, completely shock after finding out this information. But he decided not take this topic any further. He did not want to upset the female. He knew seeing her eyes sadden like that was a bad thing.

Magoroku felt someone gripping his wrist. He yelped in surprise and confusion as he was being drag by the female. "Sophia?! What are doing?!" He shouted.

The female reminded silent, she had no idea where she was headed herself but she knew a prefect place to talk.

Gallows was enjoying this as he was laughing at Magoroku's reaction. As he followed the two closed behide. However, the monster definitely tell something was off about the female.

"I'm supposed to be at school right now!" Magoroku yelled.

"School can wait." She stated monetonly.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall."

"Why the mall?"

Sophia sighs, "You asked to many questions." 

## Why Do You Care, Shido?

> I never felt so lost in my life, without a purpose... then you came in giving me something I ever had before.... comfort...

### Work Text:

Sitting down effortlessly on the grass outside of Aido Academy. My back against the wall of the school, placing my arms on my knees and hugging them close for comfort. Feeling the cold breeze, as it hits my body. 

The clouds in the sky were grey in color. The sun was nowhere to be seen as it was gloomy and dark out. It was going to rain but, ignoring the possibility of rain to let my mind wonder on something else...

I never felt so lost in my life, without a purpose... Master Kyoya dismissed me from my duties. Not once did I think I would ever hear that phrase. Or even imagine that phrase to be directed at me personally.

"Sophia? What are doing out here? I been looking for you everywhere," Hearing a familiar voice as it brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't bother to look up, knowing who it was. I remained silent hoping he would just leave me alone however, that wasn't the case as he sat down next to me.

"Come inside, Sophia. You're going to catch a cold," The male stated with worry. He sounded like he was concerned.

"Don't care," My eyes were still on the grass in front of me.

"Is something bothering You?"

"That's none of your business," I uttered sternly but loudly in annoyance. From the corner of my eyes, I could see he flinched at the tone of my voice. He was taken aback.

"Sitting out in the cold, looking depressed _definitely_ means you're doing fine then, hmm." I blink and pursuing my lips at his sudden sarcastic remark. I quickly regained my composure as I kept quiet. I wasn't going to let him know anything, it wasn't any of his business even if we were dating.

"Aren't you freezing? It's cold out here!" He questioned, breaking the silence between us.

I shook my head No.

I saw him reaching over to me. My eyes widened slightly surprised, watching him take my hands gasping them tightly with his. Hiding my blush as I force my eyes to look up at the male. His expression was that of shock and worry, "Even with wearing my gloves I could tell your hands are freezing cold!"

"I'm not cold." I said monetonly, "And why do you care?" I puffed my cheeks. 

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Well your hands prove otherwise." I try pulling my hands away from his but his grip only got tighter. "Why do I care? Why wouldn't I care about you, I'm your boyfriend," I could see the hint of red coming not his face before giving me a serious look, "You don't need to lie to me, you know. I know, for a fact... that something is bothering you, Sophia," I hated the fact that he sounded so desperate to know.

"Nothing is bothering me and it's none of your business to know, Shido." 

"Yes, there is and I want to help," he insisted. Why was he so desperate? Can't he see I want to be left alone. 

"No, I'm fine. Go away!" I puffed my cheeks.

"No. It's quite obvious you're not fine. Please, I want to help you... but you need to quit being so stubborn, Sophia!"

"For the last time, Shido. I. Am. Fine. So leave me alone!" I yelled in annoyance, losing my composure completely. I quickly regretted this after seeing his dark blue eyes glisten sadly as turned his gaze down to the ground his, looking hurt by my words. I felt immense hurt seeing the boy like this. My chest felt like it was being stad. His grip on my hands loosen, giving me enough power to take my hands out of his grasp but...I didn't. I let him keep holding my hands.

After a moment of dead silent, which was dreadful to deal with, I let out a sigh, " _You're right, Shido. Something is bothering me_..." I uttered, giving into his pestering. 

He blinks being surprise as he averted his attention back up to me. We lock our eyes being completely silent for a few moments.

He raised an eyebrow in concern and tilted his head to the side slightly, "Well, are you going to tell me what that is? I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you, Sophia."

I blink, "Oh, r-right..." I shuttered. "Just gave me a moment..." Looking down thinking for a moment. Playing with his hands nervously until our hands were intertwined.

He nodded, "Take your time, my dear," Taking no mind that I was playing with his gloved hands and that they were intertwined. Why did he have such a effect on me? 

I nodded, closing my eyes then sighing, "Ma- Kyoya dismissed me from my duties..."

It went silent for a few seconds but it felt for hours before his spook, "Wait... so you're sulking because Kyoya dismissed you? What's so sad about that..."

I looked up at him with a look of annoyance and hatred. His eyes widened and he jumped. I quickly lifted my foot crushing my heel into his black boot hitting his foot. As I did this he closes his eyes tightly, gripping my hand tightly and yelped in pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Sophia... Please don't hurt me again!" He whined in pain. 

I huffed turning my gaze away. He regains his composer as I spook, "I tried to reason with him to let me stay and that I still have a used-" My voice become unsteady while holding back my tears as I continue, "That didn't work out and he never wants to see me again..." Trying to stop my shaking and trembling but with no success.

Feeling droplets of rain from above ticking my hair and skin. He flinched as the rain hit him, "Agh! It just had to rain now! I didn't even bring my umbrella." He complained. I let tears rolled from my eyes hoping he wouldn't notice me crying. "Huh?" He seem to notice me and turned to look at me; stopping his whining completely. Before I let him have a say letting go of his hands buried myself in his chest, wrapping my hands around his back, holding onto the back of his shirt tightly.

He tense up and shortly gave in, wrapping one of his arms around me holding me close. Whilst using the other one to play and pet my wet hair, "It's okay Sophia you don't need him..." He whispers softly, "...You have me."

I never felt so weak before in life. I never shown this weakness to anyone else. I never cried. But... I felt good to have someone who will listen to you... who will let cried on their shoulders.

"Will you ever leave me...Shido..?" I mumbled.

"No... of course not."

## Working With The Old (AU)

### Welcome

### Chapter Text

_Sophia_ _wanted_ _to_ _get a job, even know_ _she_ _didn't have to her parents being rich and_ _all_ _but...she_ _wanted to_ _learn on_ _her_ _own;lucky_ _for_ _her she had got an good top paying job._

Sophia looked at the rather large building, her new job was here and her first day. She walked in front of the large building and open the doors, entering from the threshold. She walked to the large desk in the front to speak to the Receptionist. She stated where her floor she'll be working at and other things. she went to the big Elevator, she push her finger on to the key pad and pick her floor number hearing the large door shut in front of her.

Once, she got on her floor;A guy with blonde her and dark green eyes greeted her. Then, showed Sophia around the worked area. "Oh, also _M_ is there--" he pointed to a office on his right, Sophia couldn't tell what was inside the office do to it being cover. Sophia had no idea who this M person was but her mind ponder on who this person could be. "--you will be senting all your work to him after your done." Sophia nodded. The guy pointed at a desk "also this will be where you'll be working." He concluded. Sophia sat down on her desk, looking at the papers that sat in front on her. She got to work on them.

Later in the day she completed all the paperwork and everything that she had to; _Tasks_ and _all_. For her it was easy for her to complete, Although she knew it was only going to get harder as the days roll by.

Sophia got up, she hadn't realized how much her back and her bum could actually hurt from sitting in these chairs for so long. The young blue eyes woman, just suck it  
and walked over to this M guy office and anxentiy tapped on the door. " _Come in_." Sophia didn't know why but that voice so familiar to her, as if she knew it from somewhere. Then in that moment, Sophia Felt a tight feeling coming through her chest.

Sophia open a door slowly papers still in hand. She looked at the male, his hair and eyes seem so similar to her, even his smile. He was wearing a black suite comdated with a red tie. That suite rather well for him. Sophia it was like he paralyzed her, She must of been so intrigued with his appearance that she trip and her papers when flying. "I don't recalled you being so clumsy _Miss.Sakharvo_." Sophia eyes wided, as she pick up all the papers and put them together and place them on his desk.

"Miss.Sakharvo, would you please have a sit, I would like to talk to you for a moment." She nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. "I'm assuming your done with your tasks." The young man stated. Sophia nodded. "I did everything that was ask of me." Shido smile at her, "I was expecting no less from you," Shido continue, "How is your first day going?" Shido asked. "Good, I really like it here." Sophia tried his best to not to emmarssed herself in front of him. The room became so insufferable to her. It was like he had some kind of hold on her, she tried his best to remind in composer. "Good, I'm glad to here that, Although I could punish you for trashing my office early However, I'll let you off with a warning this time seeing how it's still is your first day--just don't let it happen again, okay?" Sohpia nodded. "Sorry sir, and thank you." Shido nodded. 

"It's fine no worries, also you can just called _Magoroku,_ my first name."

"Okay, Magoroku." Sophia gave a solf smile, she still hated smiling seeing as it hurts her face a lot. Shido smile slightly back at her. "Anyways, you should getting going, I wouldn't want to keep you from doing your job. If you want questions feel free to stop by my door is always open." With that she got up and bow, thank him again and left--closing the door behide her.

### Do You Remember Me?

### Chapter Text

It was a few days later Sohpia got used to her work already, like a habit.

Sophia walked the Shido doors and tapped her hand on it, Although she did not get a response she tap again but no invalid responses came. She just ended up giving up on trying completely, he probably wasn't in his office now. If that was the case she found it pointless to keep tapping on the door. Sophia turn only to have her heart beating rapidly as she saw Magoruko walking. "Leaving so soon Miss.Sakharvo." Sophia felt her insides twiste. What was happening to her? "I just wanted to give you the papers." Sophia said rather quitly, even she thought it sounded like she was shy. "Good."

The blonde walked up to her causing Sophia to back up little, she felt a pit in her Stomach, this feeling returning to her and he was now close to her leaving only an inch between them. she could smell the sent of his clone--which happens to be vanilla. Sophia looked up into his dark blue eyes, she didn't know why but she felt like she could get lost in them Forever. The taller male cupped her chin with his hand. "Why is your so timid and shy?" He asked completely. Sophia didn't replied, she couldn't... she was at lost of words. The male took note of her lack of response. "Perhaps your intimated by me, it would make logical sense as to why your acting like this." Sophia made her eyes wonder down to his lips. Sophia took notice how they look so smooth and look rather solf to touch. Then to his chest, She wonder what would he looked without his clothes--She mentally slap herself. THIS WAS HER BOSS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!

Magoroku knew all the answers, of course he did. He just wanted to see if Sophia actually remember him. "Don't you remember me, Sophia?" He whisper loud enough for only them to here, even know they were the only ones there. Sophia nodded however didn't look up to meant his eyes. She couldn't. "You were the Vice president of Student Council back at Aido." Magoroku smile, lovely. He then uncupped his hand from her face and back up. Putting his hands together and Smile brightly, "I knew you would be able to remember me!"

\----

Today was Fanilly her day of work off, she was glad. Sophia was sitting on her couch in her room. She was bored until a thought arisen from her mind. She was going to go the her local book store and pick out a book. She got up, got dress and went outside.

"The lost of two loves." she read the cover from the side out loud. She thought it sounded rather a weird title for a book, she did overheard her co-workers talk about it saying it was the love store was sad and amazing and that it was the best book they ever read. Sophia did understand was so special about the book, seeing the cover it will probably some pointless love story but... her curiosity got the better off her, as she reach for the book. She didn't know that there was another hand also reaching, both of them removed their hands, she looked up to see no other then Magoroku. This feeling returned to her chest again as they both said their sorries at the same time. They both had a little friendly argument about how will get the book, them both wanted to other to have it instead of Just taking it. The taller male endded up taking the book off the shelf, and handed to the white hair girl. Explaining how it wasn't gentlemen like for him to take a book and she could just let him have it after she was done reading.

### An Horrible Day!

### Chapter Text

Sophia got up, feeling pain in her lower area and she took note that felt kinda wet. she moan in anger, realizing she that her friend was back for this mouth. She got up and looked at her clock...Oh no. She didn't realized that she was going to be late for work.Getting up as fast as she could and got ready, running out of the door and open her car door. Getting in and driving off. 

She throw everything on here desk. Running up to the door of the Conference room, "I apologizes for my lateness." She bow, "You were supposed to here 20 minutes ago Miss.Sakharvo." Sophia looked to see Her "Boss" turning to face her. " _I woke_ _up_ _late..._ " Sophia whisper. She heard some of the people an expressions of  
amusement, as Magoroku borrowed his eyes, he look rather unamazement by her. "This like in the middle school where you can make such poor excuses Miss.Sakharvo, Tardiness is not tolerated here." Magoroku paused for a moment then continue. "Do you the Estimates I asked you to do?" Sohpia realized that he was asking her that question personally. Didn't have anything on her, so she made an excuse"I left them on my desk." He rised an eyebrow. "Really? have you, now? Go get them then." He order her. Sophia nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behide her.

She returned to the Conference room empty, Magoroku noticed this. "Empty handed, Miss.Sakharvo--what did the dog eat your homework? Perhaps this task was to much for you to handle." She heard some laugher from her colleagues, she didn't say anything. "Well, if you don't have them, then there is no point of you being here, now is there?" Sohpia felt a stab in her chest, as he stated those words to her. "Your dismiss, next time do your work on the due date." Sophia nodded and left, walking to her desk and sat down. Feeling ashamed at herself.

Later in the day he walked up in front of her desk and place a folder filled with papers. Then simply stated that she had to complete this and also added that this task would hopefully not be to much for her to handle. she had no idea why Magoroku was acting the way he did to her. Yesterday he was being so kind to her and now he was being an complete Asshole to her. Like something within him changed.

Although she tried her best to complete the papers he asked, before the given time he had set for her. Sophia was unable to completed all of them, do to the difficult of the work that she was given. Sophia could hear foot steps coming in front of her desk, knowing he it was instantly. "I expected you to have handed in your work two hours ago, don't go slacking off Miss.Sakharvo." Sophia looked up to meant his eyes, he could tell he was rather frustrated, Although she could understand why, she didn't think he had any patiences, which would make sense considering his reactions in the past. The young girl couldn't help but feel that he inferior to her in every way possible. "Sorry Magoroku, it won't happen again." Sophia must of said something that he didn't sit will with him. "Also cut that attitude of yours, simply saying sorry won't solve your problems in life." Sophia only nodded. Trying her best not to let her anger get to her.

### Dreaming

### Chapter Text

**_A_ ** **_Few_ ** **_weeks later;_ **

Sophia felt her eyes drifting, her body was staring to felt numd. She haven't slept in what felt like days, all she been fouse on was to doing her assign tasks and papers she was given. She only did it to make Magoroku proud of her. Trying her best to stay focused on the work that was in front of her until her body gave out and she had past out.

_Her_ _eyes_ _fouse on_ _the_ _a familiar scene_ _that_ _lay before,_ _The_ _school council room. It felt like old times...but one thing was missing...Shido,_ _he was_ _no where to be seen. Sophia_ _jump_ _in surprise as_ _she_ _felt someone hug her_ _from_ _behide. "Sophia_ _dear,_ _did you_ _miss_ _me?"_ _When_ _did he start calling her dear? "Maybe." Sophia response, an amusing_ _smirk_ _appearing on_ _her_ _face. Shido laughed_ _and_ _Smiled, Turing_ _her_ _to_ _face_ _him_ , _then_ _leaning_ _in to kiss her. Sophia ease_ _into_ _the_ _kiss, putting her hands_ _around_ _his neck kissing back. Sophia_ _felt_ _Shido_ _arms tighten around_ _her_ _waist,_ _bring_ _her closer to him_.  
 _Causing_ _Sophia lips to part,_ _Shido_ _took_ _this_ _moment to slide his_ _Tongue_ _her_ _mouth, exploring it. Sophia felt a jolt of_ _Pleasure_ _rushing_ _through_ _her_ _body._

_So_ _they_ _had_ _to break_ _the_ _evey_ _last_ _kiss for a breath of fresh air but,_ _that_ _didn't_ _meant_ _that_ _they_ _would_ _stop. As_ _Sophia_ _teleported_ _them_ _to Shido's room, on his bed._ _They both when in for another kiss_.

Sophia moan softly to do the pleaure she was releasing from the student Council priesent, as she could felt him _inside_ _of_ _her._

Sophia woke up, she was Sweating big time, trying to get a sense, a least an understanding about her unwanted dream of her's. "Oh, Your Fanilly a wake Miss.Sakharvo, helpfully you had a good rest." A voice brought her out of her thoughts, a voice she knew all to will swing as she who it was instantly... the last person that she wanted talk to right now. "How long had you being standing there for?" Sohpia asked, mainly out of fear do to the fact that she could had said his name while dreaming. It would be bad enough if he knew she was having dreams about him. "Not long, I only just walked by and notice you were napping." He responded. Sophia looked at the clock and noticed it was turing on 7:00. Although she been much later then that as most times. "You know, I could punish you for sleeping on the job but I'll you slide, seeing on how you needed some by the bags under your eyes." 'At least his not that bad of a guy.' Sophia thought to herself. Sophia took note that Sophia always said he will punishments and yet he never does. Which makes her think that he just trying to make her afraid somehow.

"You always take about punish, and yet I haven't see you once give actual punishments."

"That's because you aren't ready for them yet."

"What...?"

Magoroku turned around, face heated with emabarrament , realizing on what he just said. "Nevermind, someday I'll give you a punishment you'll never forget!" He yelled as he walked away from her and back into his office. 'Yep, that's the Shido she knew.' Sophia sigh. Getting all the work done she forget to do earlier.

\-----

Sophia got done reading that book, she found it rather an inserting read. She put it on her boss' desk when he wasn't here  
With an attached sicky noted stated that she was done and that he could read it now.

\-----

Sophia felt like she could past out at any given moment to do lack of food, she decided it would be best if she eat something, she grap her box of lunch. Walking in the lunch room, she looked for a prefect table to sit at, a table that was far away from the her co workers as she possible could. She just wanted to eat alone, until she noticed Magoroku eating she was all alone and was mainly fouse on his food. I thought came into her head, as she walked her to him. "You Mind?" Sohpia pointed to a chair across from him. The Male looked up at her. "No not at all." He smile. Sophia sat on the chair and open her box of food.

Sophia wanted to at least break this awkward silents. Although she was never really good at talking to others much. "Did you finish reading that book." Her boss nodded. "I just read the last chapter yesterday." Sophia didn't think he was fast at reading he only gave him the book only a week ago. When it took her 4 weeks. Then again, Shido probably had more time on his hands them she did.

\------

The young man looked up at his ceiling, thinking. He was laying his bed--trying to at least take a nap but...he couldn't, his mind was to occupied with other things. His buddy Gallows noticed this, "Hey Sheets you okay, you haven't been yourself latey?" "Hm" Shido looked at his Buddy, "well it's Sophia, I hadn't seen her in forever..."

### My New What?

### Chapter Text

Sophia got out of her vehicle and walked up to the big house that happens to belong to her parents. Her father stated that he had something important he wanted me to hear.

"Sophia I wanted you to meant your new  
fiance." The man stated, Sophia was confused and wonder who this fiance of her's--probably just someone she didn't even know. "Sophia your new Fiance is Magoroku Shido." The young male walked into the room, Sophia could tell he didn't want to be here. "You two will be living together for now on, now I'll just leave you two alone." He said, as he walked out the room.

## The Path Of Death

Magoroku Shido wanted nothing to do with evil anymore but could that last forever?

### The Special Bonds! (Part 1)

### Chapter Text

Magoroku gazed at his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself and combing his ever so soft hair. He had to make himself look good. After all, today is the day he got to announce the start of the Big Deal Cup. Well the Buddyfighting doesn't start until another week. He knows for sure he was going to win and finally be the most popular person at Aibo. 

Once his felt like his was presentable enough. He climbed up the big ladder, leading up to the school council office well, his office. Once he was the top he took one of his hands off the railings and open the top, he lifted his head up to get a better view. 

"You're going to be late, Shido." The voice of the vice president, Sakharov Sophia. 

The Male yelp, his eyes widened as he was starting to panic. Turning his attention to the female, "What, why didn't you tell me sooner, Sophia?!" 

She closed her eyes and remained silent.

Both teens where now hearing a familiar laugh in the room, as expected no other then Gallows, coming out of his glowing buddy rare card in front of the two teens.

Laughing at his partner, "Gesha-Gesha maybe if you weren't so focus on your hair being nice you'll actually be on time, Magoroku." 

Magoroku averted his attention at Gallows eyeing him coldly and frowning, letting a low groan epcase his lips. "Shut it, Gallows! You have no idea what presentable means!" Magoroku spat angrily. Magoroku didn't want to deal with the disrespect that his partner always gives him, not today at least. 

Gallows reminded silent after that, returning to his card without a single sound. 

Paying no mind to it the male got up from the ladder. Then placing the plate back on the respective surface that was on the floor. Closing it off completely. Taking his gloved hands wiped the dusk off of his shirt and pants. 

After he was done with this glance over back to Sophia. Who was staring at him mindlessly. "No way I'm going to make in time on foot. Sophia you have teleportation. Teleport us there." He ordered. 

She eyed him warily. Not doing what she was told. The male groan, "What are doing, Sophia! Teleport us, now!" 

The female gave a sigh, then pulled out her card, teleported them to the big door.

Magoroku made his way up to the large door. Which happens to lead right into Aido's fighting stage. Putting on a big smile then pushing the door open. Revealing both kids and adults alike yelling in excitement and anticipation within the crowd before him. It was truly a sight to see. 

"Here with us to make a big announcement is no other then Aido's student council President Shido!" The young girl in pink, yelled to the crowd in excitement, flying around in her little spacecraft, which happens to her beloved partner. 

"Welcome all to the start of The Deal Cup!" The male yelled proudly. His eyes wander around at the crowd. His eyes glitter with light. 

He loves when there was a crowd looking at him brightly waiting for his words. He truly felt happy that people were smiling and paying attention to him. A feeling a being overjoyed and happiness. He truly felt like he was popular currently at this moment. 

Raising one of his hands proudly with only the pointer finger up. "May the best Buddyfighter wins!" He shouted loudly with pride. 

He eyes notice a familiar looking male in the crowd. He had crimson like hair, dark red eyes that looks more like fresh blood. Something about him seem so familiar to him. He gave a confused look towards him as the male from afar smirk at him. 

He must have been deep in thought he had realised he had to walk out now. He felt kinda embarrassed about that but his mind wonder on who that person was and why he seem so familiar. 

* * *

"Have you guys notice that there was something off about President Shido? He seem bothered about something," said the lavender-haired analysis with a rather worrying tone. 

She sat between her my beloved friends, on the soft blue chairs within the crowd. She turned to look at her friends, studying their expressions. 

She noticed something was off with the school council President however she couldn't place her finger on what it was. 

Gaito nodded his head, "Agreed, Something was off about Shido towards the end." 

"I know right yo, it's like he space out for a sec yo! It's quite scary." The young blonde added. 

The analyst turned her gaze towards the blonde after he spoke and nodded. 

"Maybe he was process by a demon." The blonde's partner and dancing partner joked as a smirk appears on his lips. 

The blonde gave an uneasy expression to his demon partner and was clearly aghast and disturb "Don't joke like that, Asmodai!" 

"Don't worry guys. Whatever happened to him, he'll be fine." The young girl turned her attention with her same worry expression to the blue boy wonder.

However his words didn't help her much because she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling she was getting. Turning her head, she averted her attention back onto the spot that the older male was at getting lost in thought. 

* * *

The male walked towards the vice president, still deep in thought and felt rather uneasy. He couldn't understand why that male in partial caught his eye. Maybe he somehow knew him? Or perhaps seem him around before?

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice, "What's wrong? you look troubled by something?" Her eyes studied his worried and troubled expression. 

He blinked and turned his gaze towards Sophia sheepishly, "Oh, it's nothing." He puts his hands up and wave them casually, putting on a fake smile. Trying his best to shake off the uneasiness he was feeling and relax himself a little. Hoping to forget ever seeing the male to begin with. 

* * *

Sophia narrowed her eyes, peering at him intently while knowing fully well that he wasn't okay. The two stayed silent staring at each other. She honestly didn't care if he wasn't okay, this was wasted both her and his time. She turned away and walked away, leaving him be. 

* * *

Walking through the halls of the School until, a male with the same redhead that he noticed in the crowd only just a few hours ago was smirking walking up to the student council president, "Nice Speech you did M~" 

Magoroku tense up almost instantly as he cringed by the nickname " _M_ ". No one ever bother to use his first name (expect for his father) let alone a nickname that starts with the first letter. 

The male's devilish smirk only grew wider, "You doing anything later?" He asked. Completely ignoring the question he was asked. 

His voice sounded rather demanding to Magoroku. Which was making Magoroku nervous and uneasy. He didn't even know this guy's name and yet he wanted to hangout. To Be honest Magoroku found it creepy and overall disturbing. 

"You know, I wish I could but I have a date. Yes, a date with my beloved girlfriend," Said Magoroku frankly and nervously. 

The redhead male raised his eyebrow skeptically, "With who?" 

"With....um... Sakharov Sophia..." 

Magoroku backed away slowly from the male as fast as his feet would take him to his office. opening the door with force, walking inside, then closing it. He then let out a sigh. 

"Sophia, you need to go out with me, okay?" I glance at the girl from the corner of the room. 

She raised her eyes at the male, who just enter the room looking distressed. She was confused at his words. "What..?" 

"You--" he hesitated on what he should say next, as he paused for a moment. "You need to go on a date with me, as my girlfriend." 

Maybe this wasn't the best to ask the girl who was much more powerful than the buddy police. And could kill him at any given moment. 

"Geh, When did this happen Magoroku?" He eyes wandered to his partner. Gallows was rather worried about Magoroku's well being for asking the girl. 

"Since today." He glanced at Sophia, who still gave a confusing and worrying look at him. This causes his a sigh defeatly. 

"Long story short, this in the halls this guy

Approach me and asked to hang out with me. I thought his was creepy, so I made an excuse that I had to go on a date with my beloved girlfriend... I said it was you...."

"..." 

A long awkward silence filled the room. Until the girl nodded and closed her eyes,

"Da." Finally breaking the silent. 

Magoroku blink incredulously at the respond. 'Well that was easier than expected.' His eyes widened slightly surprised. "Wait... so your not mad at me? Or want to kill you?" 

"Maybe." She malice smirks at him.

Magoroku gave an uneasy expression. 

After some talking, Sophia and Magoroku decided on what to do on their first supposed date.

Walking down the sidewalk, after going out to eat for dinner with Sophia. Which was quite enjoyable. Magoroku eyes wonder at the nicely lit lights that where up. He always had admiration for how beautiful it looks at this time a day. 

"Shido?" A soft spoken voice brought Magoroku out of his daze. Her voice, it was almost like a small whisper. Unlike her more demanding or confident tone. Magoroku found it quite comforting. 

"Hm?" He averted his attention to the girl.

Sophia lifted her feet up, to reach eye level with Magoroku. Till it was good enough for her taste. The girl raised an eyebrow, being slightly confused at her action but didn't question. 

"We have to make this believable for the eavesdropper." 

She ignored his questioning look as she sat her both of her hands on his shoulder for support then lead slowly as she was closing her eyes. He tense up. 

Magoroku blinked, _'Did she say eavesdropper?'_ He parted his lips to what a word but before he was able to speak he felt something warm on his lips. He eyes wided, as his thoughts scattered. He hesitated for a moment. He never actually kiss a girl before. He slowly hesitated as he was now wrapping both of his arms around Sophia's waist, pulling her close to him. The kiss was rough and messes. 

* * *

_From afar, a shadow creed, Watching and studying the two moments carefully. A hint of Jealousy as reach it's way up to him, as the male clench his fist in both anger and lust. Shido Magoroku should be HIS! Not belong to horrid that girl, he calls his girlfriend...he felt disgust wash over him…_

_Oh how Magoroku was going to be his and only his._

* * *

Sophia broke the kiss. Magoroku blink completely shock. Bring his hand up to his lips, "Did you just..?" 

"Just continue walking..." 

Magoroku smile softly at the girl as she walked past him. 

* * *

"You're not supposed to be here. I'm going to ask you to leave at once" The young girl gave a look of annoyance to the Male, as he sat on the chair and desk.

The Male ignore the girls words as he kept doing his own thing. Sophia narrow her eyes and groan. Holding back her anger for this male. 

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice cut Sophia thoughts from wanted to kill the male and the male stop. 

Both averted their attention the male, who was standing in the doorway. He didn't seem so please walking into his office.

The red head smirks at him, "I like this desk of your's, I should totally run for class President."

Magoroku only narrow his eyes at that response, "What do you want?"

He only smirk more, "I want power and control, what else?" 

"If power you want then take this dark core and leave at once."

Both males look at the girl who, lifted a dark core deck case, holding it in front of her. "Hm?" The redhead raised an eyebrow. The male got up from the chair, and walked over to her, he took it out of her hands and looked at it. He then closed his eyes and throw it across the room, hitting Gallows on the head while he was coming out of his buddy rare card.

"Hey! Don't hit my buddy." The Male over at Shido, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hit your buddy." 

"Yes, you did. I watch you!"

"You're probably dreaming or somethin'." 

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"Hey dude, if you wanna prove you're not lying, why not solve this in a Buddyfight then." 

"That's fine by me." 

Sophia places her fingertips on the side of her head, rubbing her head lightly. As she closes her eyes letting out a sigh. 

The three were outside of the School, really to Buddyfight, as Sophia just was on the side watching them. 

"As there's a Buddyfight you knew Nanana

Paruko will be there!" A young pink hair girl came flying in on her partner as expected. Eagerly awaiting to be commentating on the match. 

Magoroku decided to ignore the pink female and taking his deck, "Be defeated by your own power! Luminzed! Marionette Death!" 

"Death comes to those who deserve it! Luminzed! Dark death!" 

"Time to raise the flags!" They both yelled in unison. "I fight for Darkness Dragon world!" Magoroku yelled confidently. 

"I fight for Death World." 

Sohpia's and Magoroku's eyes widened in surprise. Sophia recovered from her shock fast as she glanced warily at the the unheard flag. "Death World?" Magoroku questioned. Tilted his head off the side, pursing his lips. As he studied the flags appearance. It was black and crimson, with a little D sketch out in the middle. 

"Huh, that's weird it doesn't seem I have his world - in fact - I hadn't even seen it before..." Paruko averted her attention down below, being completely dazed and confused. Staring at the flag. 

The redhead closes his eyes and grin mlicely. "Haha. It's a world only those who can feel it, can use it," his laughed only echo and grew much more darker as lifted his head, opening up his eyes, "It's that right, M"

Magoroku's eyes wided, as the male across from eyes were glued onto him. Peering into his soul or that's how Magoroku would describe it.

The male raised an eyebrow, "What? You afraid to fight me, M~"

Magoroku groan, narrowing his eyes. "No, of course not! Let's get to Buddyfighting!"

The male grin only gotten wider as he chuckles. 

* * *

Kuguru eyes widened in horror. Something was happening... Something bad... She just knew it. It was that feeling. 

"Kuguru, are you feeling okay?" Baku gave a worrying look at the female. 

The female shook her head lightly, "Oh, sorry Baku. It's just I have a weird feeling about something..." said the female worryingly. 

"It's fine. If you don't mind me asking... what's the weird feeling you have? Maybe I could help." 

She averted her attention down to the ground, sadly. "Don't think you can help, Baku..." She whispered. Before turning around and running away. Ignoring the calls of her dear friend as she kept running, feeling immensely hurt... her heart ache from doing that to one of her closest friends.

A voice stopped her right in her tracks. It was Paruko's, commentating. She looks up to find She was standing near Sophia, was staring mindlessly in front of her. Kuguru adjusted her glasses awkwardly. Then turning her attention to the Buddyfighters. The president of Aido Academy and the guy she had never seen before. Something about that male caught her attention, his world's wasn't any she has seen before. 

Her feeling of dread immensely grew as she was faced with a male. 

## The Masked Prince & Princess

_Kyouya is throwing a huge party filled with Mask and unique cosplay like outfits and know Sophia has to suffer wearing a heavy dress._

It has always been traditional for the amazing Gean Kyoya himself to host an enormous party in celebration of Halloween. This was no exception even with his agendas for world domination. He invited all of Disaster to go along with it and have a good time. The event was paid by his Financial Group. However, this event benefits as another way to find users worthy of the Darkcore. 

Sophia didn't feel it was essential to have one but she didn't go against Kyoya's wishes. She'll just support him from the sidelines without hesitation. 

Lucky for her, Kyoya provided her with an outfit to present in for the occurrence. It was a long blue and white dress accompany with Jews and fake blood. A tiny crown that went with it. A big mask that she had to wear when she questioned why she was told that everyone was going to wear a mask and that it was going to be more fun with it. She only nodded leaving the topic at that without thinking. 

She stood right next to her Master, seeing as the guest embarked on the main ballroom. Kyoya greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth. 

"Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here." 

Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the room. She wasn't able to observe as much as she could with that mask on her face. 

After he greeted some more guests before Kyoya slightly turned to gaze at Sophia.

"Ah, Sophia you don't need to stay by the side the whole time, go have some fun." 

She whirled to look at him but only stare her mouth agape. Skeptical of this, she needed to be her Master's but the factual expression he was giving her told her all she needed to understand. He was going to be fine on his own. She knew that. She nodded, "Da, " and slowly turned around. She strolled up to the food stand or whatever you call it and took a cracker from the dish. She took one small bit from it. She felt as if there was someone who was staring at her. She thought it was her master at first but when she turned to look back Master was busy talking to someone. She turned back and shrugged it off as being her imagination. 

As more people came it was becoming louder and louder. She sauntered until she made it the surprisingly noiseless balconies. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the only moment of silence she'll receive at this event. Her head slightly aches with all the noise she wasn't relatively accustomed to the noises and loud music. After a few minutes of silent, she thought it would be best if she went back into the main hall to check on Master.

She swiftly veered and made it back into the halls. She was able to make it far someone hastily made it out of the room. Her lips parted in shocked and she let out a slight murmur as she was harshly pushed up against the hard hallway hall. Her eyes shut dashingly and subconsciously on impact. She felt the body of the individual pushed up against her, leaving no room between them. She could tell it was a male by his chest that was pushing up against her. She could hear the soft breathing of the other. She deliberately opened the eyes to face the one who dares touch her. He wore a mask similar to her in some aspects, leaving her incapable to see his eyes or face. His expression was emotionlessly. 

She tried pushing away from his firm grasp but found that she was powerless, she somehow felt weak and she loathed it. After the realization, she narrowed her eyes and gave a look of annoyance. 

The figure slowly lean in, Sophia had a feeling of what he was going to do. She couldn't back away do to the wall. His lips were only a mere inch of away, not even. She waited for him to just kiss her and she slowly became impatient, just wanted it to be over and done with by now. "If you're going to kiss me, just do it already, " her voice was stern and filled with irritation. 

Instead, the figure leans back and took a big step backward, giving her more room to breathe as he straightened himself up. She warily glared at the male. She was able to make out a small smirk forming from the corner of his lips. He slowly lifts his hand and brought it up to his mask, pulling it off. 

He had short tan hair and dark blue eyes. Her warily look soon turned to surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she stares at the last person she would expect to do this. She didn't think he had the strength to even push her like that let alone keeping a tight hold.

His smirk grew, "You didn't predict it was going to be me behind that mask, did you, Sophia?~" 

She only jerked her head, no. After a few minutes of silence, Sophia finally spoke, "How did you know it was me?" 

"I had a feeling it was you behind that mask of yours but I had to be completely certain it was truly you but I think I know who my girl is no matter what." 

She had a feeling that he was the one who was spying on her earlier, "What do you want, Shido?" 

"To have some fun with you, what else?" 

She cringed, "I really need to go back to master," She shifted, trying to get away but Shido was able to go in front of her and stopped her. 

"Master is fine, so just stay with me. We'll have so much fun together!" 

She narrowed her eyes again, "This isn't like you at all, Shido. Why are you acting like this? 

His smile turned into an anguished frown, "What...? You don't like when I try to talk to you?" 

"N-no, I never said that." 

"Sophia we never get to do this and we probably won't ever again. Normally I would oppose an idea like this especially being in a public area but I want to try some roleplay with you. Who knows, maybe you'll like it!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Roleplay?" 

He nodded, "Yes, Roleplay. I mean we're both in costumes wouldn't be the right time to do this sort of thing?" 

"I suppose?" 

He smiled brightly and stepped closer, placing his mask back on his face before he took hold of her hand, "Lovely, there's an empty room next to us. It's perfect for these sorts of things!" Before Sophia was able to say anything or even questioned about the "Sort of things" he was talking about he lifted her up with some difficulty.

Sophia found it rather entertaining to watch Shido struggled to hold up her in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck for support, she felt him tense up a little. She leaned up to his face, "You know I can walk, right?"

"I know, I don't want my princess to get tired before our fun begins~" 

She rolled her eyes, "And what does this "Fun" include?"

"You'll see~" 

He carried her to the door next to them and took one hand off of her and opened the door and entered, he made sure he closed the door behind them and locked it. He strolled up the large bed and carefully laid Sophia down on it. 

"Is my princess comfortable?"

She nodded, "Da."

He smiled, "Good." He sat himself down on the bed next to her. His gloved fingers trailed up her waist and up to her face. He leaned in slightly, "Now, shall I take off that mask of yours, princess," he ever so slowly took off her mask.

"You're so glamorous, you make me speechless at times."

She couldn't help but groan at the word "glamorous", and she grimaced. He knew she didn't like those words. 

He seems to notice, instantly, "Ah, yes, I forgot you don't like such words."

"No, you didn't." 

"Well, nothing can change the fact that you are but then again, they're only just words but still I am ever so lucky to have such an elegant princess like you. My love for you is forever growing not even words can express my devotion to you."

"Chessy." 

"It may be cheesy, but it's the honest truth." 

"What's this fun you keep referring to, Shido?" 

He paused for a minute and his face became completely vacant, he hasn't really thought this through as well as he thought.

> SMUT WARNING

### Chapter Text

It has always been traditional for the amazing Gean Kyoya himself to host an enormous party in celebration of Halloween. This was no exception even with his agendas for world domination. He invited all of Disaster to go along with it and have a good time. The event was paid by his Financial Group. However, this event benefits as another way to find users worthy of the Darkcore. 

Sophia didn't feel it was essential to have one but she didn't go against Kyoya's wishes. She'll just support him from the sidelines without hesitation. 

Lucky for her, Kyoya provided her with an outfit to present in for the occurrence. It was a long blue and white dress accompany with Jews and fake blood. A tiny crown that went with it. A big mask that she had to wear when she questioned why she was told that everyone was going to wear a mask and that it was going to be more fun with it. She only nodded leaving the topic at that without thinking. 

She stood right next to her Master, seeing as the guest embarked on the main ballroom. Kyoya greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth. 

"Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here." 

Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the room. She wasn't able to observe as much as she could with that mask on her face. 

After he greeted some more guests before Kyoya slightly turned to gaze at Sophia.

"Ah, Sophia you don't need to stay by the side the whole time, go have some fun." 

She whirled to look at him but only stare her mouth agape. Skeptical of this, she needed to be her Master's but the factual expression he was giving her told her all she needed to understand. He was going to be fine on his own. She knew that. She nodded, "Da, " and slowly turned around. She strolled up to the food stand or whatever you call it and took a cracker from the dish. She took one small bit from it. She felt as if there was someone who was staring at her. She thought it was her master at first but when she turned to look back Master was busy talking to someone. She turned back and shrugged it off as being her imagination. 

As more people came it was becoming louder and louder. She sauntered until she made it the surprisingly noiseless balconies. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the only moment of silence she'll receive at this event. Her head slightly aches with all the noise she wasn't relatively accustomed to the noises and loud music. After a few minutes of silent, she thought it would be best if she went back into the main hall to check on Master.

She swiftly veered and made it back into the halls. She was able to make it far someone hastily made it out of the room. Her lips parted in shocked and she let out a slight murmur as she was harshly pushed up against the hard hallway hall. Her eyes shut dashingly and subconsciously on impact. She felt the body of the individual pushed up against her, leaving no room between them. She could tell it was a male by his chest that was pushing up against her. She could hear the soft breathing of the other. She deliberately opened the eyes to face the one who dares touch her. He wore a mask similar to her in some aspects, leaving her incapable to see his eyes or face. His expression was emotionlessly. 

She tried pushing away from his firm grasp but found that she was powerless, she somehow felt weak and she loathed it. After the realization, she narrowed her eyes and gave a look of annoyance. 

The figure slowly lean in, Sophia had a feeling of what he was going to do. She couldn't back away do to the wall. His lips were only a mere inch of away, not even. She waited for him to just kiss her and she slowly became impatient, just wanted it to be over and done with by now. "If you're going to kiss me, just do it already," her voice was stern and filled with irritation. 

Instead, the figure leans back and took a big step backward, giving her more room to breathe as he straightened himself up. She warily glared at the male. She was able to make out a small smirk forming from the corner of his lips. He slowly lifts his hand and brought it up to his mask, pulling it off. 

He had short tan hair and dark blue eyes. Her warily look soon turned to surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she stares at the last person she would expect to do this. She didn't think he had the strength to even push her like that let alone keeping a tight hold.

His smirk grew, "You didn't predict it was going to be me behind that mask, did you, Sophia?~" 

She only jerked her head, no. After a few minutes of silence, Sophia finally spoke, "How did you know it was me?" 

"I had a feeling it was you behind that mask of yours but I had to be completely certain it was truly you but I think I know who my girl is no matter what." 

She had a feeling that he was the one who was spying on her earlier, "What do you want, Shido?" 

"To have some fun with you, what else? I know you wanted that kiss you were practically begging for it! You're such a naughty girl, Sophia I thought you were going to cheat on me. I should teach you a lesson, " he winked at her.

She cringed, "I really need to go make to master." She shifted, trying to get away but Shido was able to go in front of her and stopped her. 

"Master is fine, so just stay with me. We'll have so much fun together!" 

She narrowed her eyes again, "This isn't like you at all, Shido. Why are you acting like this? 

His smile turned into an anguished frown, "What...? You don't like when I try to be the one dominant for once?" 

"N-no, I never said that. Just why here and now?" 

"Sophia we never get to do this and we probably won't ever again. Normally I would oppose an idea like this especially being in a public area but I want to try some roleplay with you. Who knows, maybe you'll like it!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Roleplay?" 

He nodded, "Yes, Roleplay. I mean we're both in costumes wouldn't be the right time to do this sort of thing?" 

"I suppose?" 

He smiled brightly and stepped closer, placing his mask back on his face before he took hold of her hand, "Lovely, there's an empty room next to us. It's perfect for these sorts of things!" Before Sophia was able to say anything or even questioned about the "Sort of things" he was talking about he lifted her up with some difficulty.

Sophia found it rather entertaining to watch Shido struggled to hold up her in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck for support, she felt him tense up a little. She leaned up to his face, "You know I can walk, right?"

"I know, I don't want my princess to get tired before our fun begins~" 

She rolled her eyes, "And what does this "Fun" include?"

"You'll see~" 

He carried her to the door next to them and took one hand off of her and opened the door and entered, he made sure he closed the door behind them and locked it. He strolled up the large bed and carefully laid Sophia down on it. 

"Is my princess comfortable?"

She nodded, "Da."

He smiled, "Good." He sat himself down on the bed next to her. His gloved fingers trailed up her waist and up to her face. He leaned in slightly, "Now, shall I take off that mask of yours, princess," he ever so slowly took off her mask.

"You're so glamorous, you make me speechless at times."

She couldn't help but groan at the word "glamorous", and she grimaced. He knew she didn't like those words. 

He seems to notice, instantly, "Ah, yes, I forgot you don't like such words."

"No, you didn't." 

"Well, nothing can change the fact that you are but then again, they're only just words but still I am ever so lucky to have such an elegant princess like you. My love for you is forever growing not even words can express my devotion to you."

She was going to regret roleplaying with them later but might as well take this offered of his and at least push him over the rim for her, "Words aren't the only way you can show me your love." 

"Ah, is my princess inviting me to give her some affection?" 

"Maybe." 

"Hm?" 

She felt uncomfortable as she felt like he was scanning her body. The tip of his fingers slowly traveled down to laces of her dress and onto her pale soft skin. He shortly was tracing her collar bone with his fingertips. She felt the fabric of his gloves lightly touching her skin. It makes her shiver subconsciously. 

"What shall I perform first?" He hummed softly to himself. 

She could tell he was deeply thinking of what he could possibly do. If she was ethical, she didn't know either. What he was going to do to her was beyond her. But she knows one thing, that Shido wasn't going to take this fast but rather slow and steady paced. 

He gradually bends in and brushed his lips against her, however, he didn't kiss her but stayed like that until Sophia started moving her legs. Her stomach clench in anticipation as she waited. She was becoming increasingly impatient and slowly leaned up. He promptly lifted himself back up and she blinked in turmoil. 

"You're quite needy today, aren't you, princess." 

"Shido, th-ah..." Her words were stopped with a surprised moan by Shido's hands pressing down on her chest with a tight squeeze. She immediately bit her lip and cringe at her sound.

"Don't call me that," his voice was sterner and sounding almost like a warning even. 

"P-Prince?" 

"Not what you should call me but close, I'll accept it but if dare mess up again, I'll give you a punishment. Do you understand?"

She hastily nodded. 

"Say it." 

"I understand." She didn't bother to go against him, she didn't want to find out what sort of punishments he was willing to give. She still wasn't sure what he could do to her.

"Good... for following my orders I'll give you an award." 

He leans down and finally gives her a peck on her lips. The time Shido was going to get up she lifted her hands and placed on his hand pressing him down. This caused the kiss to deepen. He tenses up at the feeling of her other hand, traveling down his back. Before he knew it he was flipped and now she was on top of him. She broke the kiss and stared down at him.

He scowls under his mask and let out a small audible groan, "Oh, trying to take control, Sakharov?" 

"Don't you like it when I'm in control?" 

He bit his lips, "Maybe, I do but," he rapidly flipped them over again so he was on top of her, "I'm the one in control, this time." 

"Knowing how this has been going so far, you're going slow to only tease me."

"Ah, well, I want to take our time and enjoy the moment rather than it being a complete mess. I probably should have planned this out more and... with you instead ahead of time, shouldn't I." 

"That's fine as long as you don't be gentle with me when we do it." 

His face when completely crimson in color, "Sophia!?" 

She was unfazed, "Isn't that where we were heading to anyways?" 

"Y-yes! Well, only if you want too that is." 

"Da." 

"Really!? You want to continue!?" 

"Just make love to me before I leave." 

He nodded, "Back to the roleplay!" 

He lifted himself up to his knees on the bed and lifted his arms up from their position on the bed. He immediately lifted Sophia up slightly, taking hold of the zipper that was in the back. He started to unzip it and pulled down her dress, revealing her white lace bra and some cleavage. His made him stiffened slightly but he went ahead with it. He kept his eyes on Sophia, making sure he was alright with this. She was surprisingly very communicative today. He was slowly becoming hesitant and more so apprehensive. He already messed up, mainly was Sophia's fault rather than his but still.

Sophia noticed this, "Is my prince becoming hesitate to please perhaps I'm way too vast for his lust." 

He took upon this offer, "I'm not vast - in fact - no one is greater for the duty of pleasing you but me." 

"Prove it." 

"I'll gladly prove it, my Princess." 

He finally built up enough courage until her bra and toss it off to the side of the bed. He carefully laid her back down on the bed.

"Hm, does my princess what to take off her dress?" 

"Da," She nodded, "I don't need it." 

He gave a slight nod and heaved from the bed. He let her take off her dress and everything else she was uncomfortable with; except for her undergarments and socks. Which he perfectly fine with at the moment.

She laid back down on the bed waiting for Shido. He got back on the bed and went on top of her. "Every inch of your body is completely flawless even when damaged." He let his hands wandered to her sides, "I want to explore every inch of your body. I want to feel you." He pressed his thumb against her undies to prove his point. Sophia bit her lip, holding back her moan. His eyes meant Sophia's, deliberately.

"Do you like that? Would you like me to press down harder?" 

Without thinking, she nodded and he pressed his thumb down harder on her. This caused her to bite down on her lip harder in response. 

"Hm? Why are you biting your lips? You're not holding back a moan are you?"

He took his thumb off of her and started caressing her breasts, he squeezed them little by little, hoping for Sophia to break her composer but she seems to be kept together, more than what he strived for.

"You know, I heard you moan before; It was like music to my ears. Why would you hold back such a beautiful sound for me?" His passionate smile altered into a crushed frown. 

He took his thumb off of her breasts and plopped both of his hands down softly on her thighs and spread her legs out further apart. It felt unusual for Sophia as she felt her entrance opened a little form of her panties. She still kept her teeth and lips glued shut. 

## Lecherous

Sophia was always one step of him, this time he was going to be.

She was always on top. She was always in control of him. He didn't mind this at first in the relationship she was always one step ahead of him in everything, always catching him off guard. It loved to be controlled but with Sophia that was hard. It wasn't his fault that he found her so lustrous. She was a perfect little queen. And he'll be her king, he had to be and he wouldn't have it any other way. She wasn't what he would consider innocence in his eyes. He found her so unpredictable at times. 

She was very elegant, her smooth pale skin, her delicate white hair, her bright sky blue eyes that he would get lost in for hours on end. Her looks couldn't be how powerful and amazing skilled and smart she truly was. He had a big fondness over her talents. He could care less about how she looked, even if she wasn't beautiful he would still love her however Sophia despised being called beautiful, he didn't understand why that was thought. He asked her once more but she only gave him one of those evil, bitter glares that made him cowardly back away. 

It was after two years and half years into their relationship that was she asked if they would ever have sex together. This question caught him off guard and it was so unexpected to hear ask this. He was too flustered to answer that intimate question. He'd wondered if Sophia wanted to do and if it was something Sophia was willing to do. 

They were only making out until they found themselves undressing each other on his bed. He had no idea what he was doing or what he was doing. He was so inexperienced back then and she made that apparent by asking if he was still a virgin. She knew the answer to that, why wouldn't she? He knew that. Sophia kept teasing him about it until he got annoyed and flipped them over so that she was at the bottom. He roughly pushed his leg into her crotch, she held back a moan by biting her harshly. Before he was able to pester her she'd flip them over, making herself at the top once more. 

That didn't make this moment less enjoyable, in fact, he loved the new experience he had acquired from it. They touch each other in ways they haven't before. He never knew how much he enjoyed Sophia's cute little moaning that she was trying so desperately to hide. 

However, something that she said doing the whole incident displeased him. "You're so inexperience, Shido." And he started to wonder if she wasn't bothering him about doing it again because he was that experience. He had started to have a lot of doubts about his ability to satisfy her. He wanted her to feel like she had the best and that he was the best. 

He had called Davide to get more help about this issue in which he was willing to help him. He said something about roleplay, toys, and pornography films. Magoroku had no idea what any of that was so he proceeds to question Davide more on the topic but he was willing to him more. It didn't help that Davide had left everything so vague for him. It was left with no choice but to research everything. So when Sophia wasn't home he went on their laptop and search. He found a few interesting sites and he had sent a good amount of days just simply searching. 

He had made himself a sandwich and proceeds to sit down on the chair. He lifted up his homemade sandwich and took a bite into it. He heard heels entered the room. He paid no mind to it, seeing how it was Sophia as proceeds to take another bite of his sandwich. 

"Shido, what's this?" 

He blinked and rolled his head to look at Sophia. He was gaping at her. She was holding up the laptop in front of her using her hands. The screen showed one of the sites she was previously last night.

Holding back his uneasiness he decided to question her, "W-What do you mean, Sophia?" 

She narrowed her eyes, "You were the last to use the laptop last night and you forgot to shut it off."

He felt his heart plummet and hr nearly choked on his food. How could he forget to shut it off!? He curses himself for being so stupid. Damn, now Sophia was probably thinking he was some sort of weirdo. 

"Also, I looked in your history this wasn't your first time looking things like this up-" 

His eyes widened, "You were searching through my history!? That's an invasion of my privacy!" 

She shrugged and she turned around, "Next time you search for things like this up, please make sure you closed the taps afterward. I really don't want to see this when I logged on." 

He looked down with a guilty expression, "I'm sorry…" He was still mad at himself for letting Sophia see what he had been searching on. 

The rest of the day been awkward, mainly for him. As the two got ready for bed. Sophia took note of something shiny under their bed. When Shido wasn't looking she knees down and took it. She lifted up and carefully examining it. It was handcuffed and by the way, they look, they were brand new. 

"Shido, why are there handcuffs under our bed?" 

Sophia saw him tense up as he slowly spun to look at Sophia. His eyes darting around as he stuttered to find the right words to say, "Agh, this was going to happen at some point." She becomes confused by his words. Before she knew it he quickly scrambled over to her and took a tight, firm of her wrist and leans in, smooching roughly on the lips before shoving her down onto the bed. He broke the kiss after what seemed to be too long. He somehow managed to handcuff her quickly enough. She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was gazing at him with those big blue eyes he couldn't help but love so much. She swears she saw a glimpse of lust. He begins to lean down on her. "Shido…" 

She didn't like this. She felt trapped, restrained. This brought back memories of her past she didn't prefer to remember. She narrowed her eyes and headbutts him. He closed his eyes tightly and winced in pain. He backed away slightly but not enough for Sophia to move. 

He recovered his composure, "Well, aren't you naughty, I guess I'll just have to punish you for it, Sophia." 

She couldn't help but cringe at this, "Stop this, Shido! What's going on with you?" Her voice was stern.

His eyes filled with hurt as he perks up at her, "Oh, do you not like it? Did I make a mistake? I could have sworn I followed what he told him correctly." 

Sophia only watches in confusion as her boyfriend kept talking to himself. 

"What?" 

He blinked realizing he was talking to himself, he peered down at the girl he was top of. Her look was pure confusion. "I'm only trying to satisfy you, Sophia." 

She felt relief that Shido wasn't cheating on her. Then again she didn't think he had the guts to cheat on her. "You can satisfy me first by unlocking these handcuffs," she lifted her arms up slightly. 

He panicked, "I can't do that!" 

"And why not?" 

"Because if I did you'll flip us over and you wouldn't give me the chance to be the dominant one like you always do." 

Her face shown realization, understanding what he wanted, "Shido," she lifted herself up slightly. This prompted Shido to shifted back, giving her some space as she was now sitting on the bed. Shido was basically sitting on her legs but she didn't mind that so much as she continued, "You could always just asked me." She knew he liked to be in control, he always had. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry; you're probably mad at me, anyways." 

She shook her head no and leans in, planted a soft kiss on his lips, passionately. It was gracious. It was gentle. Filled with passion. He couldn't help but tear up by this. He kissed her back with the same passion he was receiving from her. 

The two broke the kiss, and gazed at one another, becoming lost into each others' eyes. Shido's eyes lidded. 

"Shido, please take these off of me." 

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll take them off. Stay here." 

He got from her and went into the drawers, taking out a small key. He quickly made his way back onto their share bed. Sophia already had her hand held out for him to unlocked the cuffs. He pushed the key into the keyhole and spun it, once it was performed the handcuffs unlocked. 

He took off her shoulders and pushed her back into the bed. "You're still going to be punished for that headbutt earlier."

## As You Go

〚 I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ʏᴏᴜ I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴄᴀɴ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ ʏᴏᴜ Bᴜᴛ ᴀꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ I'ᴍ ʙʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱɪᴅᴇ 〛

So I was rewatching some of my old AMVs from 2019 with MagoSoph and I had an idea to base my favorite vid and favorite band on a fic.  
[Link to watch the AMV is here](https://youtu.be/lvPeKgoA1nA)  
This story is heavily based on my AMV and the storyline from that. So you might want to watch it get a better understanding of what is happening.

Also, just a side note, this is an AU filled with "What if's" questions and instead of Tasuku being her Savior it was Magoroku. Probably weird but, I sort of wanted to write things in the context of Magoroku and not having the future "Sophia/Tasuku kids tease." Being a thing.

If only he knew

_Darkness_ , a path in which he was so familiarized with. The world was dark and an unfair place, especially by the unfortunate adults that ran it. He hated it. Kids needed a say, needed room to speak up.

As the early morning past rather hastily as the morning sunlight seeping the large blue curtain window, behind his large desk. Sharing some sunlight through the light blue curtained window.

This morning was rather relaxed. 

A white-haired Russian was faced with the entrance of Aido Academy once more. Her Aido's school bag strap clasp around her frame, like a crossbody. This was like a tradition for her at this point. Not like she wanted to be here or even come to Aido but she was doing this for her Master. She'll go from hell and back for him, only him.

She saunters to the grey metal doors in her way. She Hoisted one of her small pale hands, using her stamina to pull it her before she entered the threshold of the building, her heels were the only sound in the room in the vacant hallways of the Academy. Most students and teachers were busy plausibly was already at the Aido's buddyfight stage.

She was knowledgeable about the layout of the halls and even memorized all of the short cuts. It wasn't hard to find the door she was looking for and didn't take long. The said door was a large blue sliding door that belonged to the student council and the student council president, her assistant, Magoroku Shido.

She raised her hand towards the mental bars and she wrapped her hand around and took a hold of it. She used her power pulling the door handle. She let go realizing it was probably best if she knocks on the door first and that she did.

She knew that voice all too well. Shido has such an annoying voice (at least to Sophia he was annoying no matter what he did) that it was so memorizing. As old as that may sound, but it was true. 

"How can I help you?" 

"Shido." 

Magoroku heard the familiar voice.

o blinked this mouth open slightly. That voice, it can't be her, can it? He glanced up, "Sophia-" before he was able to say another word Sophia took a step forward towards the table, "Get off the couch and do your duties, Shido. We need still need to find members for the Darkcore."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've completed all of them before you came, Sophia."

"You completed already your tasks, Shido?"

"Yes." 

Sophia only stared

  
  


Not much work for today as he and his assistant Sophia completed all of their duties 

besides the ABC Cup was going on and most of the students, teachers, etc were

His mind wandered to the past. His past with Sophia. He'd remembered it so vividly. After all, that one devoted day changed everything for him.

_The only sound was his black boots hitting the concrete ground. His school bag tightly grasps in his gloved hands. As he was strolling in a deserted street, getting close to home._

_Suddenly his dark blue eyes came across a female dressed in a formal blue dress._

_He flinched and immediately froze, "huh!?"_

_Standing still. A few feet away from the tan-haired male. Her expression was void, no emotion, no superficial expression, just staring at him. She looked young, around his own age, he presumed that she was young._

_''Where did she came from and how come she didn't make any noise?'_

_His dark blue eyes traveling until they made contact with the girl's_

  
  


_who are you?"_

_"My name is not important."_

_He studies the room until he notices the presence of a female, staring at him warily. He was scrutinized. A girl in which he never saw before. She has snow-white hair and big bright blue eyes. So bright in color. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings._

_Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you need, miss?"_

_She lowered her head a bit, "Magoroku Shido, correct?"_

  
  


The only noise in the room was sound his pen scribbling smoothly down on his paper as it made contact with it. The noise he'd never enjoyed but gotten used to as time grew on.

His dark blue eyes glued down onto the paper in front of him. He was too focused on his work, his student council duties. Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. Alone.

Of course, he may behave egotistically and often times incompetent but he did take his work being the student body seriously, as he should. And without his assistant to help him, the responsibility became much harder to manage alone. 

Everything became harder to manage without her. The more she was gone, away from him, no longer can touch her shoulders to feel safe. Felt dreadful. Sophia was his 

Speaking of his assistant, he hasn't seen at all. Haven't her from her either. He started to worry about her. Even his Master was getting angry and it made him more worried.

"Where's Sophia!? I'm becoming impatient."

"Ohh, Sophia, I hope you get here soon."

She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. Even if she was awfully rude to him, she didn't despise him. At least, he doesn't think so. Not as much as before, anyway.

* * *

Fanfic Ideas I had but never wrote about:

\- Taking place ten years before the events of ACE, Sophia Sakharov, in her mid-20s is left to rot in an Asylum. Without no Kyouya to let her out. until she is let go and ran into someone she knew long beforehand, Magoroku Shido.

\- Magoroku finds out Sophia's birthday so he planned.  
  


_\- Davide wanted to spend time with this boyfriend and girlfriend instead of with his family during Christmas._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start off this collection by sharing my old fics from 2019 I wrote with them, cringy fics but it shows my improvements into 2020 so I might as well share them.

## "Not Everything Is A Joke." Sophia's Annoyance

The door to his classroom opened, the tan-haired didn’t bother to pay attention to it nor to the person or people who were coming in and out. Instead, he was too focused on his work in front of him to care. 

“Magoroku Shido, you’re needed.”

His head perked up at the familiar voice. Sophia Sakharov. The tan-haired knew her voice so vividly. He finally stopped his math work. Straighten himself up from his chair, his head twirling to the side. 

His dark blue eyes hastily scanned his classmate. The males in her class were watching her. while being afraid of her they also loved her. Those looks. Looks from his fellow classmates when Sophia came to get him. The way would lust over her beauty. _Disgusting._ Sophia was his and his alone. 

His dark blues now meeting her bright blue gaze. She waiting for him, standing in the door. Books and paper in hand. Magoroku hastily packed his belongings up, strolling to the door up to her.

* * *

Magoroku fumbled, sitting down on the dark blue couch, next to Sophia. The white-haired in the hall did say that she needed Magoroku for some of the tasks she was currently dealing with. She would've done it all by herself as she would’ve liked too but Magoroku was needed.

The tan-haired student council president scrutiny the female, watching her closely as she was writing on the papers in front of her on the desk. 

“So… um, what did you need help with Sophia?”

Sophia flipped through the papers on the desk, pulling two papers from the stack, swiftly hosting them up in the air towards the male sitting next to her, “Here, take a look at this.”

“Hm?” Rasing eyebrow being rather skeptical if this, Magoroku took the papers from the corner. The white-haired let go of the paper letting the male take it out of her hand.

Sophia went back to work on the papers, her pen scribbling on the sheets.

His dark blue eyes focus on the papers, scanning the words on the first page; trying to read the words on the sheet. But surprisingly, this was a challenge for him. Odd. His mind kept picturing the teens in his class staring The looks from the classmates were eating at him. As his deepest fear of Sophia leaving him for one of them arose. 

His mind immediately pictured them with Sophia. Shutting his tightly. Notably, he started trembling in his spot. 

_‘Why am I suddenly shaking? What’s going on!? Am I angry!?’_

“So-Sophia?” Voicing her name, shakily. 

The white-haired didn’t bother to acknowledge his existence next to her. Her bright blue eyes glued to the paper in front of her. She probably was to focus on the paper and her task to care or hear his call. 

Knowing this possibly was the case, Magoroku leans in, gently placing the palm of his gloved hand on top of Sophia’s pale back of a hand. Knowing fully well Sophia would stop writing. While trying to calm himself down.

Sophia immediately stopped her student council task. Her pen slipped from her hand, the only noise filling the room was the pen dropping on the coffee table. 

She swiftly whirled her head to look at Magoroku. She didn’t make an effort to push him away from her. But that didn’t prevent her from showing her annoyance towards him. Her eyes negligibly narrowed at him. The corner of her lips dipped in a frown, slightly leering at him. For daring to stop her from completing her current writing task. 

“What are you—”

"I-I don't like the way they look at you, Sophia!” Magoroku was blunt, to the point. No reason to hide it anymore. She probably had her assumptions. 

Sophia was becoming more annoyed by him for interpreting her mid-sentence so abruptly like that.

“What?” was all that Sophia vocalized. A bitter tone. 

"Th-those looks, disgusting looks from my classmates! I hate it! The way they slobber at you! I'm the only one who should look at you like that! You belong to me and alone, Sophia!" The tan-haired has made sure he was pouring his heart out. Showing all of his emotions. 

Sophia only stared at him, no emotions seeping through her face. She couldn’t say she was surprised. “Are you jealous, Shido?”

Magoroku became shocked at her unexpected question but he’d promptly recovered, “Me being jealous!? Never! I have no need too! I’m perfect to ever be jealous over those poor excuses! You should know me better than that, Sophia.”

Sophia didn’t speak, only ignoring his statement altogether.

“Sophia! Don’t ignore me! I need to know if you would leave me for any of them!?”

Sophia let out a sigh, shutting her eyes, still being annoyed. As she was hoisting her hand to the top of her head, rubbing it with the tips of her fingers on her forehand. 

Magoroku's mouth was agape. He was now looking concern for her, “Wh-what’s wrong, Sophia?”

Sophia moved her fingers tips away from her head, reopening her eyes to look at him, “If I told, I wouldn’t leave you for them? Would stop this nonsense already?”

“Y-yes! And it’s not nonsense!”

Sophia slipped her other hand, that the ten-haired hand in his light grasp, out from under him. Surprisingly, she gently clutching his hand that remains on the coffee table. He felt her hand touching his from under the white fabric of his glove. Her fingers and palm holding his fingers as she was now hoisting his hand up, raising her other hand. She uses her other free hand to take the end of Magoroku’s glove, pulling down the glove, revealing the back of his bare hand. Closing her bright blue eyes, she lowered herself, lightly pressing her lips on the back of his hand.

This caught the male off guard. Magoroku felt heat rushing to his cheeks, a burning sensation, by her sudden feeling of skin-contacting with the back of his hand. 

The peck only lasting for a few moments as Sophia parted her lips for his hand and straightening herself back up, letting go of his hand in the process.

Magoroku brought his hand closer to his body, holding the hand that Sophia kiss with his other and close to his chest. “Ah, did you just kiss my hand!?” He was still shocked, trying to process Sophia’s action.

The white-haired ignore his flustering. Using one of her hands, picking up her black ink pen that slipped from her grasp earlier. With her other free hand, she grasps the end of some papers. Before she hoisted the sheets up towards Magoroku. Before gently smacking him in the forehead, “Let’s finish our tasks now.” 

Magoroku flinched but eventually nodded in agreement, “Y-yes, good idea! Let's hurry this up.”

"Da."

## Your Queen Will Be Here

He wasn't acting like himself and it was bothering her greatly.

 _Sophia entered the room that belongs to the student council. She let her eyes roamed around the room to find the student council President sitting silently on one of the dark blue couches. She strolls over to him and sat down beside him._

 _The two settled in silence as her head rested on his shoulder. He tenses up by this action but Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was typical for him to tense up when she did this. This was a common occurrence, Sophia just entering the student council and simply watches Shido effortlessly write on paper that was important. She wasn't rightfully supposed to coming to Aido anymore but she preferred coming back to Aido only to see her boyfriend._

 _He was uncommunicative this time around. Shido wasn't generally this quiet. At first, she thought it was probably him appreciating the moment but she doubted that was the case when she decided to gaze up at him only to find that he wasn't looking at her but rather gazing at the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought. She whirled her eyes away from him, he was probably fine._

 _The further they stayed like this the more she admitted that she despised this stillness. It was bizarre that he managed to stay this quiet for what felt like hours. She found that the posture she was in growing uncomfortable with. It was remarkably off to her to feel this uneasy._

 _She swiftly and apprehensively moved her head away from his shoulder. Shido didn't make even a single move of acknowledgment. However, his lips curl into a frown. She could have sworn she saw an indication of sadness in his dark blue eyes. Still, he didn't bother to move his gaze towards her._

 _She became convinced that something was displeasing him. She knew that for a fact._

 _"Shido?"_

 _"Hm?" His eyes travel to her bright blue ones._

 _"Are you okay? You're very silent today."_

 _He separated his lips but didn't make a sound. He sheepishly peers away from her and fumbles._

 _She frowns at this, "What's wrong, Shido?"_

 _His mouth grew wider to speak but he couldn't. He ended up biting his lips harshly as his eyes wandered around the room. Why was it so hard to speak? He shouldn't be trying this hard. He was Shido Magoroku, after all, he was able to speak his mind was telling him no. His eyes roam around the room until his eyes eventually landed on Sophia. No matter how hard he tried to rip his gaze away from her he was unable too. Meticulously he studied her features and facial expressions. She was very elegant, her smooth pale skin, her delicate white hair, her bright sky blue eyes that he would get lost in for hours on end. However, her face shown that of concern._

 _Sophia only started back at him with a glimmer of suspicion. He wouldn't answer her question and she wanted to understand why._

 _"Don't you trust me, Shido?" She really thought they were past all these trust issues but she reckoned not._

 _He flinched at the surprising tone of sorrow In her voice. "O-Of course I trust you, Sophia! More than anyone."_

 _"Then why aren't you telling me?"_

 _He fumbled some more and lower himself, "If I told you, you'll only make of me, " he whimpered._

 _"It's because of your nightmares isn't it, Shido?"_

 _His eyes widened, "Wait! How do you know that, Sophia!?"_

 _"I'm not an idiot, Shido."_

 _"I know…" She was very wise and that was one of the reasons he cherished her. She wasn't easily fooled._

 _She shifted closer and wrapped her arms around him in a surprisingly warm hug. He couldn't help but tense up and felt his cheeks burned by the action. He hesitated a bit before he fully wrapped his wraps around her. He felt his eyes watered. He buried his face onto her shoulders._

 _"Everything will be fine, Shido, they're only just dreams."_

 _He was shocked to hear such words coming from the white-haired. Sophia comforting Shido!? This almost felt like a dream. This felt shockingly nice, no one ever bothered to show him any comfort before, no even Sophia in the past months despite the fact that they were dating._

 _She heard soft muffles and whimpering coming from the tan-haired she had safely wrapped in her arms. He was sobbing on her shoulder while he unknowingly tightens his grip around her waist._

 _It made her wince in slight pain. She wasn't good at giving others comfort but she knew how to deal with Shido. Her Master has instructed her on what to execute and say when Shido was either mad or complaining about something that she simply didn't care about. But crying wasn't one of those. She tried whispering sweet meanlessing words into his ear. The words made her cringe but Shido seems to calm down, if only by a little. It was hard for her to do so._

 _A few minutes him simply bawling his eyes out he finally spoke, "Why are doing this, Sophia?" He horsed out. His throat was painfully sore. And his eyes were hurting from all of the wailings._

 _She pushed him back and scanned him. His eyes were puffy and red from his sobbing. The shoulder pad on her blue jacket was dampened and wet from him but she didn't care. She lifted her hand, bring it up to his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. She soon learns in and brushed her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He felt to drain to react to her kiss. He got his answer by actions but not by words. He wanted to her to speak. He wanted badly to kiss back but his body wouldn't let him do that. So instead he sat there letting her do as she pleased._

 _She broke the kiss quickly after. Shido wasn't kissing back and it felt weird._

 _Shido bit the inside of his lips and let his eyes travel down to hands small pale hands. He holds one of her hands. Her hands were just a perfect size for holding. His thumb effortlessly drawing pattern circles. She didn't mind him doing this. As she saw his lips slowing curling into a small warm smile._

 _"I'll love you, Sophia. Do you know that, Sophia?" His cheeks were lightly stained with crimson as he spoke those words._

 _"Da." The word "love" still felt so strange to hear. Even if he had uttered it countless times before those words once before to her on multiple occasions. Love was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. No one in her past spook the three words, not even her own family told her that they loved her. Her family could only careless about her well-being. Only him. That made her wonder if Shido felt the same way. She wondered if Shido had a past girlfriend. Unlikely._

 _Her heart skips a beat. She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her free small hand. It was the pit of her stomach and she detested it. She loathed feeling like this. All of it. She wanted to say the same words back him but she never could._

 _He took note of the action, "Are you okay, Sophia."_

 _She blinked and nodded silently._

 _"I think I should go now." She hated the sound of her tone of voice. She quickly shot up from the couch._

 _His stomach filled with dread, he didn't want her to leave him, not again, never again._

 _"Wait, Sophia!"_

 _Desperately was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? He wasn't Desperate for her to stay. Was he?_

 _He took hold of her arm, causing her to stop in her tracks._

 _"Don't leave me again, Sophia. I need you!"_

 _She whirled her head to look at him. She was giving him those puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "Agh, fine, I'll stay."_

 _His face brightens as he smiles brightly. He pulled her back into the couch, she landed right on his chest. She felt her a burning sensation in her cheeks as she was the one who tenses up this time. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and got more comfortable in the position they were in._

 _"Shido?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Did you ever have a girlfriend before me?"_

 _"Huh? Why do you want to know?"_

 _"Just answer the question."_

 _"No, you're my first and hopefully last."_

 _She became confused by this, "Last?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes, you mean everything to me, Sophia. I can't see my life without you in it."_

 _She felt a weird fuzzy feeling in her chest. Her lips curl into a small loving smile._

## Love Songs

[AU Where instead of buddyfighting you use instruments.] It all started by overhearing a sappy love song with a voice she couldn't believe he had in the first place.

A young white-haired female walked alone in the halls of Aido, looking for a tan-haired President. Her ears picked up the sound of a piano playing. She didn't bother to pay attention since it could most likely be her Master playing it.

 _"I'll lift you up and be your light through it all~"_

She froze at the phrase. The voice was something she had never given attention to previously. It was a beautiful soft tone and the notes were carried out very flawlessly. She closed her eyes and listen carefully to the lyrics as the voice continued to sing.

 _"You're the elegant angel I ever rested my eyes on~"_

She visualized who it was in her mind but no one she knew could've sound like that. However, the voice sounded parallel to Shido's in a way but no way it could've been him, singing. Still, it wouldn't sting to inspect and observe. She resumed strolling down the hallway, pursuing her attention to the voice entirely disregarding her current mission.

She ultimately made it to a door that barely open. She slowly places her hand on the entrance. The voice continues to sing. She unhurriedly and silently opens the door revealing a young male sitting at his piano carelessly playing the keys and in the Disaster's music singing. That was Shido who was singing. He sounded better than the Master. The way he fiddled his piano was adequate unlike what she had heard him play it before when Master Kyoya makes them practice for events. The voice was surprisingly impressive to listen too.

She stood there silently plainly watching him while studying the lyrics closely. From what she was understanding it was about a guy falling in love with a girl who simply doesn't reciprocate those same feelings. It was a corny romance song that she could careless about but the voice made it all worth hearing. The song came to the end and he'd stopped himself from playing anymore keys on his respectable piano. The room grew noiseless for a moment. Shido hadn't took any notice of her presence, yet.

"Shido."

He froze and immediately tense up. He rolled his head to find his assistant standing in the doorway, finally taking heed of her.

"Ah, Sophia, how long have you been standing there." his face grew in color from embarrassment.

"A few minutes."

"Oh?" He sheepishly took the papers from off the wall of the piano and held them close, if it he wanted to covered whatever was them, "I was just practicing." he promptly got up from his seat. "Is there something you need, Sophia?"

She nodded, "Da." After that she told him that he had important student council work that needed to be done by the end of today.

He understand that it was critical to complete it. It was his rightful responsibility after all and nothing will change that.

She still couldn't imagine that was Shido who had been singing in there. The voice lure in her with only just a few phases. It increase her curiosity knowing that Shido was singing a love song but for who?

She only stood in the place she always stood in, eyes gazing at Shido who was sitting at his desk as he swiftly jot down on the paper work.

A few minutes later he parted his lips to give a sighed. The end of his lips curl into a smile, knowing only an hour later he finally finished.

He softly place his pencil down on the desk, "Ah, all done," He whirled himself and his chair over to face Sophia. "Now, could I leave, Sophia? I really need to finish working on something important."

She stared at him in complication, "What is it that you're working on?"

She noticed his cheeks slightly rose in color as she sheepishly place his gloved hands on the ends of the desk. He whirled back to face the front of the room, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"It is about that sappy love song you were singing?"

His face was now the color of crimson, "No! That wasn't a long song you heard," joked the male, trying to earn a laugh. His dark blue eyes travel to bright blue one's, her gorgeous blue eyes in could get lost in forever. He quickly shook his head, attempting to get rid of these undesirable thoughts he'd been receiving. "Was it really that sappy?" His voice lacked dignity.

She nodded silently receiving a whimper from, Shido in response before she was able to say anymore he bolted out the door. Sophia was left alone completely stunned by that but hastily regained her composer.

She shouldn't care about a that song but she knew that song had a meaning and she was going to discover what it was. She didn't care she was rather interested in knowing.

* * *

She sat in room along with all the other members of disaster. Terumi was fangirling and lusting over Master Kyoya. Termui kept trying to make small talk to Sophia about how she should get Master to want her.

Davide was mocking Shido in which Shido shouting at him returned. Gremlin sat with his eyes closed being slightly annoyed by Davide and Shido. Rouga kept glaring at the rest. Elf was busy trying to get the rest to listen but went awry.

She loathed having to sit here with the rest. She didn't like any of them. She didn't bother to talk to Terumi. The girl was rather annoying and she just wanted some quiet. She opened her eyes to glimpsed at the tan-haired sitting across from her. She stared at him intently.

"For the last time, Dav-" He took notice of her from the corner of his eyes and whirled his head to face her, staring deeply at her. His voice halted. She didn't bothered to shift her gaze away from him. The two kept there eyes locked. It was like they were only two in the room at the time.

Davide smirked, "Aw, how cute the love birds are staring at each other," Mocked Davide, taking enjoyment.

Shido blinked and flushed. He broke their locked eyes and swiveled back to Davide.

"We're not dating!"

Davide rolled his eyes, "Sure, you aren't."

Shido could sense the sarcastic tone and groan. Sophia was completely unfazed by what was happening. Shido parted his lips to speak but before he was able to do so, Master come into the room and he grew silent.

## Date

Sophia and Magoroku were together for a few months. She still can recall their first date so vividly. It was a nice fancy restaurant, much to Sophia's distaste. The date… was well awkward to say the least. Despite the fact they work together they are usually alone. They still didn't know one another on a personal level which Sophia wasn't the type to share this sore of stuff.

Shido was evidently a nervous wreck, even when he tries denying it when she asked if he was nervous. She found it disturbingly cute that he was so worried about how she felt about this and about the whole date in general.

His nervousness made him, in return, clumsy… well more clumsier than usual that is, by splitting his drink on Sophia's dress by mistake.

She was spite that her new dress got ruined. Why wouldn't she be? She ends up, somehow forgiving him and requested that they go for a walk. Shido radically agreeds with her.

Sophia eyed his hand, wanted to take hold, In the middle of their walking trip she took hold of his take his hand, unexpectedly. Shido was a blushing mess and tense up at her sudden hand holding. He couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

Sophia just plays this off as nothing.

The next day, much to Sophia's shook Shido came to her in guilt with a surprise. She questions him but Shido ends up forcing her to open the box once she did she found a new dress. She blinks and asked him why he wasted his money on her. He said that he loves her and that he felt bad. She couldn't help but smile and thanked him for his gift.

As time went on they got closer, their relationship was more getting to know each other and occasional hand holding. Not once did they kiss or made out together. Just two people who enjoyed each other's company. That how it was, it wasn't a bad thing either. Sophia wasn't into those romance things.

As their relationship develops so did her desires  
and intense attraction for him. It wasn't the pity things like fangirling about him.

No.

She wanted to feel him, his lips, his body, his heat… having him in her embrace and never letting go. She wanted him all of it to herself.

"Are you cold, Shido," the girl asked as her eyes travel lazily around his frame. He was quivering.

Magoroku shook his head, "no, I'm okay."

Sophia turns her body fully to face the student council president before making her way towards him. Magoroku flinch as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart.

Sophia peering her eyes studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and agitated Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her.

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become visible on his cheeks.

Sophia knew what he wanted. Of course she did as she wanted the same. She took a firm hold of his hands, stopping him from moving. She half hearted leaned on smacking her foreign lips onto his, hastily. His eyes widened as his whole body tense by the sudden action.

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, only for the need of air. Sophia eyes rested on his now swollen lips. The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform.

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was to irresistible as she kissed him again with much more force, before breaking the kiss for much needed air.

Shido jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While he brought her closer to him, affectionately. He closed his eyes and lean down, planted a gently kiss on Sophia's kiss. which Sophia more than willing to obliged to as she kisses back.

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Shido let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. It sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body.

Soonly turning into a full blown heated make out session. Sophia hands travels under the males shirt. Shido shivered as she was rubbing her hands all throughout his upper body and chest.

They broke the kiss, not caring about the saliva that was. They stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel the hot and intense breath as his was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, "We shouldn't being this here…Making out in the halls is strictly prohibited, Sophia.." he muttered as turning his gaze away from her and landing it the floor.

He felt completely ashamed that he forgot he was in the halls. He just lost control of himself, her taste, her lips, her body. Something he never got from her before this. He couldn't imagine how others would think if they saw both of their student council president and vice president making out in the halls.

"well, do you want to continue in a more private location, Shido?" She broke the silence.

He wanted to continue, he wanted to taste her, to feel her, to export every inch of her, "Only if you too…" he didn't want to force himself onto her, if she truly didn't want that.

"Da," Sophia nodded while taking out glowing yellow buddy card using it to teleport them into her room. A room in which she was rarely in herself. She only brought Shido here at least twice in the past.

Without any time to waste Sophia places her hand on his chest, pushing him down the blue covers of her soft him while going down with him. She pressed her body against his, her face only inches apart, "you know, I have been wanting to do that for a while now."

Magoroku felt flustered as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you have?" He questioned, as his expression saddened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He felt

Sophia shrugged him off, "I want more than kisses from you, shido."

Magoroku face went blank, "L-like what...?" He asked nervously.

Sophia gave a malice smirk and leans in, "I think you already know what I want, shido," she murmured.

Magoroku quivered at the girl's whispering and seduction tone. He knew what she was talking about.

Her hands travel under his shirt once more before she lifts herself once more, "Shido, take off your shirt."

Magoroku cheeks stained with a darker shade of red, if that was even possible at this point. As he stares at her he got a brilliant plan and, "I don't know…" he said while trying to act innocent,"I think you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to make me take off my shirt, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "like what?"

"Maybe more of her bittersweet kisses."

Without any time to waste, Sophia smacks her lips onto his roughly and hastily. Magoroku kiss back without a second thought. He placed one of his hands onto her head, digging his fingers into her silken, white, snow liked hair. He pressed her head down, deepened the kiss. He licks the bottom of her lips just begging for entrance. Sophia kept her mouth close, with a slight smirk. Magoroku, let his other free hand travel down to her butt, giving it a light s

lips onto his once more. She felt

## Was There Someone Before Me?

Sophia entered the room that belongs to the student council. She let her eyes roamed around the room to find the student council President sitting silently on one of the dark blue couches. She strolls over to him and sat down beside him. 

The two settled in silence as her head rested on his shoulder. He tenses up by this action but Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was typical for him to tense up when she did this. This was a common occurrence, Sophia just entering the student council and simply watches Shido effortlessly write on paper that was important. She wasn't rightfully supposed to coming to Aido anymore but she preferred coming back to Aido only to see her boyfriend. 

He was uncommunicative this time around. Shido wasn't generally this quiet. At first, she thought it was probably him appreciating the moment but she doubted that was the case when she decided to gaze up at him only to find that he wasn't looking at her but rather gazing at the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought. She whirled her eyes away from him, he was probably fine. 

The further they stayed like this the more she admitted that she despised this stillness. It was bizarre that he managed to stay this quiet for what felt like hours. She found that the posture she was in growing uncomfortable with. It was remarkably off to her to feel this uneasy.

She swiftly and apprehensively moved her head away from his shoulder. Shido didn't make even a single move of acknowledgment. However, his lips curl into a frown. She could have sworn she saw an indication of sadness in his dark blue eyes. Still, he didn't bother to move his gaze towards her. 

She became convinced that something was displeasing him. She knew that for a fact. 

"Shido?" 

"Hm?" His eyes travel to her bright blue ones. 

"Are you okay? You're very silent today." 

He separated his lips but didn't make a sound. He sheepishly peers away from her and fumbles. 

She frowns at this, "What's wrong, Shido?"

His mouth grew wider to speak but he couldn't. He ended up biting his lips harshly as his eyes wandered around the room. Why was it so hard to speak? He shouldn't be trying this hard. He was Shido Magoroku, after all, he was able to speak his mind was telling him no. His eyes roam around the room until his eyes eventually landed on Sophia. No matter how hard he tried to rip his gaze away from her he was unable too. Meticulously he studied her features and facial expressions. She was very elegant, her smooth pale skin, her delicate white hair, her bright sky blue eyes that he would get lost in for hours on end. However, her face shown that of concern. 

Sophia only started back at him with a glimmer of suspicion. He wouldn't answer her question and she wanted to understand why. 

"Don't you trust me, Shido?" She really thought they were past all these trust issues but she reckoned not. 

He flinched at the surprising tone of sorrow In her voice. "O-Of course I trust you, Sophia! More than anyone." 

"Then why aren't you telling me?" 

He fumbled some more and lower himself, "If I told you, you'll only make of me, " he whimpered.

"It's because of your nightmares isn't it, Shido?"

His eyes widened, "Wait! How do you know that, Sophia!?" 

"I'm not an idiot, Shido." 

"I know…" She was very wise and that was one of the reasons he cherished her. She wasn't easily fooled. 

She shifted closer and wrapped her arms around him in a surprisingly warm hug. He couldn't help but tense up and felt his cheeks burned by the action. He hesitated a bit before he fully wrapped his wraps around her. He felt his eyes watered. He buried his face onto her shoulders. 

"Everything will be fine, Shido, they're only just dreams."

He was shocked to hear such words coming from the white-haired. Sophia comforting Shido!? This almost felt like a dream. This felt shockingly nice, no one ever bothered to show him any comfort before, no even Sophia in the past months despite the fact that they were dating. 

She heard soft muffles and whimpering coming from the tan-haired she had safely wrapped in her arms. He was sobbing on her shoulder while he unknowingly tightens his grip around her waist. 

It made her wince in slight pain. She wasn't good at giving others comfort but she knew how to deal with Shido. Her Master has instructed her on what to execute and say when Shido was either mad or complaining about something that she simply didn't care about. But crying wasn't one of those. She tried whispering sweet meanlessing words into his ear. The words made her cringe but Shido seems to calm down, if only by a little. It was hard for her to do so. 

A few minutes him simply bawling his eyes out he finally spoke, "Why are doing this, Sophia?" He horsed out. His throat was painfully sore. And his eyes were hurting from all of the wailings. 

She pushed him back and scanned him. His eyes were puffy and red from his sobbing. The shoulder pad on her blue jacket was dampened and wet from him but she didn't care. She lifted her hand, bring it up to his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. She soon learns in and brushed her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He felt to drain to react to her kiss. He got his answer by actions but not by words. He wanted to her to speak. He wanted badly to kiss back but his body wouldn't let him do that. So instead he sat there letting her do as she pleased. 

She broke the kiss quickly after. Shido wasn't kissing back and it felt weird. 

Shido bit the inside of his lips and let his eyes travel down to hands small pale hands. He holds one of her hands. Her hands were just a perfect size for holding. His thumb effortlessly drawing pattern circles. She didn't mind him doing this. As she saw his lips slowing curling into a small warm smile. 

"I'll love you, Sophia. Do you know that, Sophia?" His cheeks were lightly stained with crimson as he spoke those words.

"Da." The word "love" still felt so strange to hear. Even if he had uttered it countless times before those words once before to her on multiple occasions. Love was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. No one in her past spook the three words, not even her own family told her that they loved her. Her family could only careless about her well-being. Only him. That made her wonder if Shido felt the same way. She wondered if Shido had a past girlfriend. Unlikely. 

Her heart skips a beat. She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her free small hand. It was the pit of her stomach and she detested it. She loathed feeling like this. All of it. She wanted to say the same words back him but she never could. 

He took note of the action, "Are you okay, Sophia." 

She blinked and nodded silently. 

"I think I should go now." She hated the sound of her tone of voice. She quickly shot up from the couch. 

His stomach filled with dread, he didn't want her to leave him, not again, never again. 

"Wait, Sophia!" 

Desperately was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? He wasn't Desperate for her to stay. Was he?

He took hold of her arm, causing her to stop in her tracks. 

"Don't leave me again, Sophia. I need you!" 

She whirled her head to look at him. She was giving him those puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "Agh, fine, I'll stay." 

His face brightens as he smiles brightly. He pulled her back into the couch, she landed right on his chest. She felt her a burning sensation in her cheeks as she was the one who tenses up this time. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and got more comfortable in the position they were in. 

"Shido?" 

"Hm?" 

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before me?" 

"Huh? Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question."

"No, you're my first and hopefully last." 

She became confused by this, "Last?" 

He nodded, "Yes, you mean everything to me, Sophia. I can't see my life without you in it." 

She felt a weird fuzzy feeling in her chest. Her lips curl into a small loving smile. 

## A Difference

I got a perfect idea on what we can do today, my love!" I walked in front of my beloved girlfriend giving her a bright smile.

She averted her attention to me, "I'm listening."

"Let's go to the mall together!" I clapped my hands together, smiling widely as I yelled excitedly.

"The mall?" She questioned me. I nodded my head.

Before I knew it, she took my hand, "huh?" My eyes widened slightly, as she took her glowing card out. Then teleported us, I fell onto the ground with a loud thug.

"How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that, Sophia." I wined. Until I notice she was holding out her hand in front of me, silently. I took it, holding onto it as she pulled me up.

Once I was one my feet, I decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept my grip on it. Whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon as I used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that I may have gotten on myself.

I watch from the corner of my eye seeing the female blush lightly. I smirked devilishly as an idea came into mind. "Awe, is Sohpia blushing?" I said teasingly.

"I'm not blushing." She puff her cheeks, looking away from me.

"Well, you're very cute when you blush especially when your blushing at yours truly."

She norrow her eyes as her cheeks grew in color. "Come on, Don't lie Sophia. I know you are."

She fanilly mumbles, "Fine Future Husband you win." It was low but lucky I was able to hear it. I smile hearing this, laughing lightly.

As much as I didn't want to stop teasing my future wife but, we have things to do. "We should probably get going now we don't wanna spent all day just teasing one other now, do we?" I suggested. She nodded in agreement.

"What do you have plan?" She asked, curstiy within her voice. "Let's do what couples normally do together!"

Sophia tighten her grip on me, to the point I felt like she was going to completely take off my hand. Bitting my lips roughly as she started to walking, dragging me along with her. Until I just couldn't handle the pain she was inflicted on me. "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" I yelled in pain.

She didn't say a word however, I was happy that she loosen her grip on me, if only by a little. I notice she would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us. Which I just found it kinda of weird considering how non of those girls didn't anything to her. At least not that I know of.

"Where are we going?" I asked, calmly.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking until... "Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing me to stop as well. 'This isn't good.' Knowing what he did to Sophia I couldn't help but feel my blood pressure rise. Who dose he think he is hurting my Ice Queen that way?!

"Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. I watch as he gazed over Sophia, like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents.

His eyes went to me instantly. Studying my features closely, like he was peering into my soul. I was becoming extremely annoyed by his presents.. "What do you want? In case you were wondering, we're busy!" Haven't realized how my voice sounded so cold and how loud when I addressed, Gean Kyoya himself.

The guy that I used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that I had truly admire but... now I just hated the guy for doing such a think to my Sophia.

He lean back as he eyes wided in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. I could he tell that he was caught off guard by the my reaction. Shortly he regain his composer and norrow his eyes with a smirk. "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills."

I point my finger at Kyoya, "If you think I'll ever join you again then your sadly mistaken Kyoya!"

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "Your much more bolder then I had remember... I wonder what's the sudden changes." He scan up and down my body for a moment. I just found it really... just weird...

The then turned around, "You should really reconsider working with me, Shido. I could give you such immense power. You'll be treated with the respect you rightly deserve." I eye him warily as he walks away...

Whatever he wants for me, he's not getting.

Once I knew he was out of site. I turned to Sophia. "Come on, Sophia. Let's go." She nodded.

We walked holding hands, until I found that famous place that everyone at Aido Academy went to at least once or had talk about. I heard it was a good place to go hang out and get coffee and tea. We enter and she sat in one of the light pluper booths.

She order an coffee and I order a cup of warm tea. I smile as the waiter brought us our order drinks. Placing both down onto the table swiftly then left the two teens alone.

I lifted the hot cup with my hands then talking a small slip, feeling the tea warm my insides. Then place it back down softly. Letting a relaxing sigh escape my lips.

Sophia stares blankly at the her cup of coffee. As much as she doesn't really show her emotions. She was stoic. I could honestly tell if something gets to her or when she is worry about something.

"Sophia? What's wrong?" She shifted slightly, I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable and that made me worry even more about her. "What if you do decide to work for Kyoya again..?" She mumble.

I blink, "That's never going to happen. Besides I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon anyways." After everything that happened in Disaster and me being Death Shido I was completely done with playing the bad guy.

"You promise you won't?"

I nodded, "I promise."

## Monstee

Magoroku fell on the ground with a loud thud noise as something or rather one fell on top of him. He groans, "hey! Watch where you're going and get off of…" he yelled as he opens his eyes, he stops his sentence as he stares at the girl on top of him.

She had white hair and a blue dress, her top part was covered with a blue jacket, with a darker shade of blue. 

She glanced back at him, eyeing him warily as she studies his features. She leaned down and started sniffing his neck. Magoroku whimpers as a light crimson color was appearing on his cheeks. Magoroku never saw this type of weird of odd behavior. 

"W-what are you doing!?" 

"Your aura," she said in a montone. 

Magoroku raised his eyebrow, "what?" 

  
signs deeply and opens the door to Aido Academy, sheepishly entering.

## Without Orders

Who knew that having a day off could be so hard when you always had orders.

The girl sat on the bench at the park. Her mind wonder on what she likes to do. What she could possible do with all this free time. She did Buddyfight but it wasn't exactly a hobby she liked to do all the time. She just haven't realized how hard it was not to follow orders until now. Master Kyoya let her go out and do anything she  
wished But... there wasn't a single thing she could think of doing.

She watch as a mother and child go by. They look so peaceful, so free... Unlike her, she sigh. Remembering her past.

 _"I did_ _what_ _you_ _ask of me."_ _The_ _young girl shook slightly, completely afraid of what he might do. "NO, you didn't!"_ _The_ _male shouted in rage,_ _slapping_ _the_ _girl hard in_ _the_ _face. She closed_ _her_ _eyes slightly, tears threaten to fall. "Next time, do_ _your_ _job right, you slave!"_

Even after all this time memories like that hunted her, she closed her eyes tightly. Before taking steady breaths. Calming herself before opening her eyes again and go up. She wasn't going to spend her day just sitting doing nothing. She started carrying herself, not paying much attention to those around her.

"I buddy call Death Ruler, Gallows to the center position!" Sophia stop right in her tracks hearing a voice not far from where she was standing. Which caught her attention as she knew who it was instantly.   
she averted her glaze to where the familiar voice was coming from. She was correct, Shido was in a middle of a Buddyfight with some other guy. She study the way he called two more of his Death attitude monsters onto the playing field. He looked so carefree as he made all his monster going for a triple link attacks. The way he smirk when he cast his final phase.

This all seem to interested her, although she couldn't really understand why. Her gazed still remind on Shido. Not showing any signs of losing her gazed anytime soon.

Shido smirk devilishly, at the site of his opponent falling to his knees in humiliation do to his lost. "That what's a fool gets for insulting me." From corner of her eyes he caught something or rather someone familiar in blue. He turned his head to get a better looked. Sophia had her eyes fix on him. "Was she watching my match?" The male asked, mainly to himself. He raised an eyebrow.

He decided to walk over to the female to see what was up. "Sophia?" The female blink, her eyes wided slightly for a moment. Then returning to normal. She averted her attention to the male now in front of her.

"What do you want?" The female asked in a monotone. "

You like my fight?" He completely ingorne her question. She norrow her eyes. Not wanted to answer that.

"No Magoroku, she came to watch me Buddyfight." 

## We Crossed Paths Again

> Shido was now in college, He was asked by the Headmaster to show a new Girl around, little did he know that he knew this girl.

### Work Text:

Shido waited in anticipation to show this new girl around. He heard some gossip going around that this girl was exceptionally smart for only coming here at her age, he heard she was 15 years old. That made him remember what it was like to be a 15 again for him. Shido felt kinda nervous to see who this girl was. He didn't know why he felt this way.

Shido looked at his watch just waiting for this girl arrival. This mystery girl was five minutes late, he sign and got up--maybe this girl wouldn't come after all. After that thought he sighed. He was not going to wait for what felt like an eternity just for this mystery girl. He got up not and started to walked back to his dorm room until...

BANG!

He didn't get far, as someone bump into him, senting him to the ground, rubbing his head. "Hey watch where your going bud!" He looked forward, his eyes wided. 'No it can't be her, can it?' He study her features. The girl had short white hair, and was wearing the girls uniform much like his males one. "Sophia?" Shido asked as the girl got up. "Shido?" She replied back. 'Yep it's definitely her...' they stood they just looking at one another, in silent. I could tell Sophia was blushing at me. Although he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or something else.

He remember all her features--her voice, her eye color, her hair, he knew her all to well. She look much more like a young woman, he thought she was cute and rather beautiful.

Sophia felt her cheeks burn and I feeling in her chest. She knew Shido come to this collage but she never expected him to be the one to show him around.

"You must be that new student everyone here as been going on about." Sophia nodded.

## The Surprise Encounter

Magoroku was in a middle of getting ready for a huge party, unlike any other. All of Japan most famous and richest will be attended. He wore a black suite, he pick out a red tie and wrapped it around his neck, making it into a proper tie. He then graps his brush and brushing his hair, making sure there weren't a piece out of place, then place it down on his desk, and then took his clone, he had too smell good.

"Ksis you look fancy Sheets." Shido looked at the mirror to see gallows coming out of his deck, that was next to his brush on his desk. Shido norrow his eyes at his buddy. "Well in case you didn't noticed gallows, my father and I where personally invited to a huge party in japan," He turn to look at his buddy, as he continues "In which you will remind in your card and in my Deck, Don't came out until I personally say you will come out, got that." "Magoroku, our limo has arrived, come down or we'll going to be late." He heard his father yelled from downstairs, "Coming father." Shido then took his deck off his desk, "Get in your card Gallows." His buddy sigh defeatly, as turned himself back into card. Shido took the card and

Sophia walked back into the school council room alone, the president being busy with something else left the Vice president in charged, with was Sophia. She noticed a blue and yellow box, addressed to her. 

Sophia felt _off_ about herself, lately. And it didn't help that she wasn't really feeling so positive about her own appearance. It was so unlike her to begin with. She wasn't the type to care, so why does she care now? 

Her personal issue was starting to an effect on her and Shido's relationship. She became more distant, rarely ever talking to him and if she did it was only about their student council. Even Shido took notice of this. 

She didn't know he'll react about this. Who he hate her? Or who he still cares for her? Shido was the type to judge others, she can only assumed the worst from him. 

Her wrapped her hand around door handle of the big blue door. Taking a breath as she opens the door, revealing Shido at his desk being occupied with his work. He really did work hard behind the scenes when he's not trying to make a fool of himself. He didn't bother to stop his work to look up, knowing who it was. 

The russian entered the room. She entered this room countless times and yet, she felt like it was first. 

The only sound in the room was her heels kissing the floor as she makes her way towards Shido. She stopped in front of his desk, eyeing him intently, her stomach tightening with the feeling of anxiety. 

"Shido, we need to talk." 

Magoroku blinked, "hm?" Lifted his gaze from off his paperwork, only to Sophia was in front of his desk. 

"Is everything okay, Sophia? You look rather nervous about something." 

"I just need to tell you something important." 

Magoroku nodded, "go on, then"

"Do… do I look pretty?" 

Shido stare confusedly at her. "What kind of question is that?" 

## The Darkness

<https://i.postimg.cc/2SYqpZTn/ETq-JCca-XQAI01r-M.jpg>

The corner of his eyes started to tear, his index finger pointing towards the source of the explosion, as smoke was pouring out. His hand clutching at his abdomen. Laugher filled with terror.

“Look at that! Didn’t you see that!?”

Magoroku Shido was losing his mind. 

## Fight

> He was shocked to find someone was going to save him.
> 
> "S-Sophia!?"

### Work Text:

He groans as the fist made contact with his stomach, spasmed. He fell flat face on the cold, hard ground, as the males continue to punch him. 

“Leave him alone!” 

Then he heard it, a voice, stern, bitter, annoyed. A familiar voice.

“Who the hell are you!?” The males turned to look at the source of the voice.

Magoroku did his best to focus his eyes on the source, “S-Sophia!?”

## Shining Brightly

> What if Sophia and Magoroku met again.

### Notes:

> Normal I rarely do AUs like this but I had this idea base off Japanse comics I read of them tbh.

### Work Text:

_“Something’s missing.”_ It was the only thing Magoroku thought as he sulks deeper in the soft couches of the couch. For a while now he felt as if he’s life was missing something, Like something he needed but wasn’t there. It was weird. He completed high school, with top grades. He went to college and completed a four-year course. He had a good-paying job, a nice house. Everything he ever needed in life. But it didn’t feel like everything was right.

Was that really all his life had to offer? 

His eyes traveled down to his table staring longingly at this phone

  
  


She walked across the side road waiting for her master, Kyoya Gean to arrided. Suitcase in hand. 

“Sophia Sakharov.”

A familiar voice deep, stern ran through her mind but it wasn’t Kyoya’s, no. 

Her eyes travel to a voice to her side, a redhead was coming into view,

“Gremlin?”

“I don’t go by that name, not after Disaster at least. Just call me: Retsu.”

“Da.”

“You can’t spend all of your life working for him.”

“What do you mean?”

## The Master

Sofia, on her knees, hands tied tightly behind her back. She wore a blindfold, leaving her unable to see.

The student council president was looming over her body. His face showed a hint of lust and ill intent.  
He had no idea Sophia could be so submissive to him.

"Ah, Sofia-"

"Shido," moan the girl hopelessly.

*slap noise*

Her cheeks sting, after his hand sharply made contact with her cheek. The sudden moment caused her to whimper in pain.

"Try again," his voice was stern.

"M-master..."

## Rembering You

_Remembering how she had told him to call himself "Death Shido". And how she had to dress up as Death Shido. Magoroku had commented on the name, saying it was a good one._

 _Or how she told Magoroku Gao was following them, of course, Magoroku claim to have a good idea. At first, she didn't understand his agenda but once he had told her his idea, it caused Sophia to stress out and rub her head from his dense tone._

 _Magoroku had asked her "what's wrong." probably worried. Sophia needed to figure out a plan and fast. So she took on his role of being Death Shido._

 _Just so Magoroku didn't get caught being Death Shido. Considerably nice of her to do at the time._

 _Her only excuse for hitting him was to prevent him from making a mistake. (Of course, it still didn't simply free her from her actions.)_

 _Remembering the time she was eating a five-course meal in the Student Council, sitting on the couch, her meal on the coffee table._

 _Magoroku was hungry and had voiced out his hunger, "I'm spending this morning feeling hungry."_

 _Sophia was quick to reply with: "On Sunday mornings, we have borscht." Telling him that there was food there. As she didn't want to share her own. It was nice of her to do._

 _Or maybe the time Sophia had let him onto her on multiple occasions. Without any protest. Or pushing. Or mocking him for clinging to her. She actually didn't mind his touch. Or the fact that he was touching her._

 _Remembering the time Magoroku had asked her if she was okay, "Are you okay?" She had remembered his worrying tone._

 _All she did was shout "Shut up!" To him in response. She needed to focus all of her energy on summoning the Omni Lord. Magoroku would just be distracting her. Once the Omni Lord was summoned_

 _Right after that, she lost her strength, her body grew heavy. She couldn't support the weight of her body anymore as her vision was getting blacker. She fell on the large rock she was on._

 _His voice ran through her mind, waking her up from her slumber. Her eyes flutter opened slowly, seeing Magoroku was sitting next to her, his expression from under his mask was laced with complete horror._

 _Still feeling weak, she reaches for her card, using her teleportation before the two go hurt or even killed. Teleporting them back to Aibo. A place they both so familiar with, like a second home._

 _Sophia had saved his life._

 _Answering His questions without a second thought, was something she notices she did a lot._

## Our Last Battle

> [A what-if during ep 47 in 100]
> 
> Sophia faces Magoroku for his Omni Lord Card instead.

### Work Text:

This can't be happening, can it!?

His eyes widened as he saw Sophia teleported behind

“Sophia!?”

## "I'll Follow You."

The male followed her closely behind, watching her swayed from corner to corner. Her the front of her white delicate hair flowing through the wind. Everything was over. For good. Or for the worse. She didn't care. It was pointless to worry about trivial things.

top following me, Shido. Can't you see, our time working together is over.  
Magoroku: I'll follow you until the end of time, Sophia! Our time may be over but we've been through so much, as a team.

## A Cozy Winter Together

Magoroku sat relaxed, his gloved hands out in front of him. He was sitting on the floor, near their heater. Feeling the nice heat on his body, it felt nice. At least, he thought. 

The tan-haired parted his lips, a relaxing sigh escape his lips, "Ah, the warm was so delightful here. Don't you think so, Sophia?" 

Sophia had perched only a new inches away from him. Her skinny pale hands resting safely on her lap, her facial expression, unmoving, emotionless. As her focus was planted on the large brick fireplace. Shutting her bright blue eyes, acknowledging his question, and she nodded, "Da."

The two sat in silence, enjoying the heat that was coming the Heater in front of them.

The two felt a soft fabric make contact with their shoulders and backside, before

The silence didn’t last long.

“Room for one more?”

The yellow-brown-haired managed to wrap his muscled arms around Sophia and Magoroku, bring the two closer towards him. The two in his arms, vaguely tense up, an involuntary response but the two slowly ease up, not bothering to protest. Instead, let him do as he wishes.

## Stop That!

> _Sophia and Magoroku got into an argument over something silly._
> 
> * * *

### Work Text:

"Hey stop that, S-Sophia!"

"Stop what?" 

"Stop pinching me! It hurts!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" 

## The Perfect Gift

Magoroku started to panic, Christmas was only one week away and he still didn't find a gift that would Sophia would like. Everyone in disaster had a secret Santa, Master Kyoya that the it would be perfect for all of us to get close to one another. Mine just happen to be Sophia, in which she was just really hard to shop for; he did think about getting her New Cards but that would be dumd if he gotten cards she would never used nor like. He wasn't even sure if she collected cards like he did. The other thing he thought about was new clothes, something that was her style but-- he knew nothing about her size. He could as her but he was just too afraid to ask it would just be weird and Sophia would probably kill him. Which left him clueless on what to do.

He was walking through the mall, just thinking until he notices it. A blue and white hairpiece with an S in the middle, it had blue ruffles at the ends with match her eyes perfectly. A middle being white. The S had blue light blue trims and being silver.  
The knew it was perfect for Sophia so he walked into the store brought it.

After he was done he then brought

## What If We Could

"Shido, do you ever…”

It was after two years and half years into their relationship that was she asked if they would ever have sex together. This question caught him off guard and it was so unexpected to hear ask this. He was too flustered to answer that intimate question. He'd wondered if Sophia wanted to do and if it was something Sophia was willing to do. 

They were only making out until they found themselves undressing each other on his bed. He had no idea what he was doing or what he was doing. He was so inexperienced back then and she made that apparent by asking if he was still a virgin. She knew the answer to that, why wouldn't she? He knew that. Sophia kept teasing him about it until he got annoyed and flipped them over so that she was at the bottom. He roughly pushed his leg into her crotch, she held back a moan by biting her harshly. 

Sophia was his first. 

## Tears From A Stoic

Magoroku gets a suprise visit.

_She was powerful. She was competent. She was well respected_ _among most if not all. And yet, he wasn't any of that. He didn't understand it… how could a girl like Sophia (who was heartless and emotionless) be so seemingly perfect. Was he somehow missing something? Or was it that he wasn't supposed to be any of that to begin with. He shouldn't care about any of that, after all the whole hundred demon and teaming up with Ikazuchi was over and he hasn't heard or even seen her since then. She was probably doing her own thing._

 _At least that what he thought until the girl suddenly broke down into tears after coming only in mere seconds into his office completely unannounced. How rude. He should of scolded her for coming in without asking permission to but the way she was crying just took him off guard. His eyes glanced down in shock at the girl who on her knees in the middle of the room, tears running down her perfectly pale skin. It was most certainly a sight to behold._

 _He couldn't help but be a little disturded by the scene. Sophia crying isn't something he was expecting, ever. Her soft and yet somehow beautiful whimpers filled room and his ears. A sound in which he never heard._

 _He bit his lips, trying to hold back his pity for her however it was hard to do. He could watch her suffer, it would probably be nice to see after all the pain she put him through but he was feeling nice today._

 _Giving a deep sigh and lifted himself off his chair. He made his over towards the white-haired female, "Okay Sophia what's wrong?" His words were more a long drawn out sigh of concern._

 _Sophia, of course, Said nothing in return; not even a simply flinch by his shadow now looming over her. He knelt down beside her and placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. Sophia took notice the heaviness on her shoulder as she swiftly leans into him, rested her head on his chest. Her tiny hands clenched her hands tightly on his green shirt._

 _He couldn't help but tense up. He was hestainted of what to do and where to put his hands. He had to act fast there was a stoic girl (or he thought was stoic) crying on his chest. He hesitantly wrapped one of his hands around her, holding her awkwardly._

 _"I'm useless…" was the first thing he heard out of the Ice Queen's mouth._

 _"No you're not."_

 _"Da, I am. I'm weak. All I am supposed to do is sit still and do everything I'm told too, I don't even know why I thought_ **_you_ ** _would care."_

 _Every word she heard out of her mouth is felt heavier than the last._

 _"Sophia…" he took a light hold of her shoulders and pulled her back to look at her, only being mere inches apart. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy. He looked into her eyes but Sophia didn't bother to look back at him as her gaze was rested on the floor in front of them. "Tell me, what happened to you?"_

 _"Kyoya, he…. He…" Sophia couldn't finish her sentence as her voice lowered and she stops. Magoroku could only think of the worst. He was taken out of his thoughts by Sophia trying go back down onto his shirt, he stops her by holding onto her shoulders tightly and pulled her back up to face him once more. Her eyes yet again failed to look up at him._

 _He lifted one of his hand up from off her shoulders and place it under her chin, "Sophia, look at me." Sophia force herself to peered into his dark blue eyes finally making eye contact. His eyes meant her bight bring blue ones that seem to have lost it's brightest. Her eyes were so grimace and lost with that bright blue that he loved to look at. He didn't like it, he hated it. "Now, Sophia, tell me what Kyoya did to you?_

### Notes:

> I know it probably out of character & very unlikely for Sophia to do this but hey never know when she could just break.
> 
> I also did most of this while I was sad so.

## Fortunately

 _Shido happens to wake up to a new buddy that oddly resembles Sofia._

His dark blue eyes gradually drifted open as he started to regain his conscience. He felt something pulling down the weight of the side of his bed. He groans lightly and rolled to his side, gazing endlessly at the other side of his mattress. His heart halted, his eyes widened. Someone was on his bed but not anyone, it was Sofia. Or what looked to be Sofia. He froze in his place and began to wonder why Sofia would be on the other side of his bed sleeping soundly. He deliberately and cautiously got off the bed, promptly making his way over to the resting female. 

He bent down and peered at her. Her hair was the exact same as Sofia's down to her length and to her color, approximately. Regardless of her hair, the outfit of hers was different, very unique but it wasn't something he didn't see Sofia wearing. She wore an expansive light blue dress similar to Sofia's in many ways but so different in others. The sides of her said the dress had gold trippings with a darker shade of blue on the outside. She had long light blue ruffles coming down to her elbows and forearms. More ruffles on the end of her leather jacket type shirt. On her head rested a metal type of crown of Sofia's buddy: Stellar Deity, Astraeus. Her boots were the exact same as Sofia's. She had a unique shade of pink as a belt, unlike the color Sofia would wear. Her feminine features also appeared to be more mature and quite grown-up liked. Still, she was small in height.

Her eyes opened up, glancing into his dark blue ones, "What are you doing, Shido?"

He flinches and jerked back but fell off the bed with a yelped. He instantly got up and wiped his pink PJs off of dirt. His eyes travel to meet her bright blue eyes. The same color Sofia had but much different to look into. It had a distinct blue sparkle like she was magically gifted. Sofia met his eyes, staring at him, her expression was emotionless. At least that what he thought before he realized that she had an indistinguishable concern. Even her voice had something different about her it was deeper and calming. He bought his hand up and coughs into it, "So, um, Sofia? What are you doing in my bed?" 

She titled her head off to the side in confusion, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You're my buddy."

He tenses up and froze, "Buddy? But Sofia you're not a buddy monster. Not that I'm aware of that is." 

Her eyes lowered narrowly almost as if she was offended by his words, "I am _your_ buddy." 

"No, Gallows is my buddy."

"Is this some sort of sick joke you're playing on me because it's not really funny." 

"I'm not joking." 

Before they were able to talk about Sofia's stomach let out an audible growl. 

"Ah, you're hungry, Sofia? Let's go make you some breakfast." 

She closed her eyes and got up from the bed, "I'll go make breakfast. You should get ready for school today. By the time you're completely done it should be done by now." 

He parted his lips to speak but before he was able to let out a word she already making her way out the door. 

Shido thought he saw a hint of crimson on Sofia's face but shook his head and ignore it. The thought of Sofia blushing made him cackle in disbelief. He stood there eyeing the entrance of his room. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of this. Sofia (or, what he thinks is Sofia) Declaring that they were buddies was something he didn't expect to hear.

They weren't enemies, they are already past that. But they weren't exactly friends either. Just two people working together who happened to be working together under the same Master. But being something as close as buddies weren't just friendship but a bond. A bond that Shido imagines they had together. 

He shook his head and got rid of his thoughts. He took a warm shower before he promptly got ready for that day. He wore his usual green uniform. He positions himself in the mirror and started to brush his hair.

Sofia (or the weird-looking Sofia) came into his room to announce that his food was ready. He only nodded and may his out of the room. Eating was silent and rather uncomfortable for him to say the least, however, he takes notice that she had a bunch of parallels with Sofia. It had almost weird for him.

* * *

## Malicious

> _She didn't want to feel this towards someone she claims to despise so much._

### Work Text:

She stares out at the window unsure of what to make of her conclusions. It was so ambiguous to her. The more she speculated about it the more it was becoming clear to her. Her bright blue eyes ultimately travel down to her darkcore, simply sitting on her desk waiting for her to take it and hold it once more in her tiny hands.

She was tempted to snatch it and use it to erase her memory of having these "feelings". The word may her cringe. She definitely felt something towards Shido. Affection? Maybe. No, it can't be that.

Even the mere mention of his name mind her insides fuzzy.

 _"Is it wrong to let all of these inferior fighters get their hopes up for winning the tournament?"_ _She whirled her gaze to meet his, "Anything can happen in battle. You said so yourself."_ _He opened his eyes and turned to face Sophia. His arms out a smile plastered onto his face, "I said anything goes in battle which is why going to win."_

She shook her head trying to get a picture of the male out of her mind.

"Why does it have to be him?"

He was annoying, egotistical, self-righteousness,

and extremely dense but an honor student. Nothing good about him. There is no reason why she should feel this way.

Then why is he so adorable. She let out an audible groan in resentment. she loathed feeling this.

* * *

She slid the big blue door open, the other side uncovering their room. She quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Sophia, you're here."

She felt herself tense at his voice calling her name. Her eyes travel over to his dark blue ones. Her chest tightens at the scene. She remains quiet and silently walked over to her typical place near the wall off to the side. The only sound was the one's her heels we're making as she strolls over to the corner of the room. Magoroku mouth agape shrugs it off as Sophia simply being herself. His eyes rested back to his work as he continues to jot down important student council work.

Once he was done the sound of rain filled the room. He swiftly whirled around his chair, peering out the large window, and frown at the site. He despised the rain.

"Oh, great it's raining!" complained the tan-haired president.

"What's wrong with rain?"

"The noise and the gloominess of it all, " He turned to face Sophia, "Do you like the rain, Sophia?"

She gave a small nod, "Da."

"Hm, " He hummed, borrowing his eyes.

She blinked. She didn't really like that expression that he was giving her. "Did I say something wrong, Shido?"

He shook his head, "No, not that. It just we have very different preferences, that's all."

 _'Different preferences?'_

She never thought about that before but maybe it was something to keep in mind.

* * *

## old davimagosoph fic

### Work Text:

Walking out of the school, Now making my way towards the school steps. I made an excuse that I had to use the bathroom. A pretty poor excuse but it work. I step on the first step of the moving stairs, being careful not to trip. Seeing how I didn't want to fall do to my clumsiness and caused an accident. Then placing my hand on the railing. As they took me down. There more like escalators rather then actually stairs. I averted my attention to the bottom of the stairs. Davide was waiting patiently, only being a few feet away from the stairs. He had his arms crossed. I also noticed Sophia was also there...wait What! He never mention Sophia was coming along. 

As I was getting closer he noticed and lifted his head up to face me. Then gave me a smile, I smile back at him. Trying to at least at causally. 

Once I only a step away from coming off, preparing myself as soon as I was on the last step. I then carefully step off I watch my feet until I tripped and yelped. Lucky Davide was closed, so he was able to catch me. "You can be so clumsy at times Shido but, it's cute." I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly lifted my head up, moving away from him so I wasn't on his chest. I can't believe he would say that in front of Sophia. He is asking for a death wish or something! And the fact that my cheeks were burning. 

He chuckled, "You Finally made it. I really thought I was going to have to punish you for not showing up." I laughed nervously.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He struggled, "I don't really have anything in mind." I narrow my eyes at him, "We could just walk around for a bit until we Finally come up with something." He nodded. "Sure, that's sounds good." I smile. 

We walked in complete silent, only hearing the sound of our shoes hitting the sidewalk. "Aido Academy is much larger than I thought." Davide was the one who broke the silent between us. I agreed with his statement, "It does have a large campus." "You know what, I been thinking about it for a while now but I'm not sure if I should go or not." I glance over to him giving a confused look and sound, "huh? Are you saying you wanna go to Aido Academy?" He nodded, "Yea, everyone talks about it being the best school for Buddyfighters to go. So why not give it try myself." I smirk, "If you do decide to enrol at Aido, you better not being ditching class here." I joked. He chuckled, then putting his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, with you there, I don't need to ditch school." I felt heat rushing through my face. He smirk noticing this. 

* * *

## Only You & Me

In which Sophia knows what Magoroku did.

His boots echoed throughout the hall as he walked, the only sound he heard. His expression was apathetic. His once dark blue eyes seem to lose the blue by the grey. 

His eyes barely dilating as he noticed the white-haired, making her way to the opposite side of the hall from him. 

The two made it up to the door they were all too knowledgeable of, the student council. 

"Ah, Sophia, how was your day?" 

She didn't bother to respond to him. A lengthy stillness filled the hall as tension unfolded. Shido couldn't help but feel apprehensive and dismay. It was consuming his cores. Without any movement, without any other sounds besides the teens inhaling and exhale for air. 

"Sophia?" He finally questioned, wanting to break the exceedingly silent hall. 

"Why did you do it, Shido?" 

"Huh?" His apathetic expression soon was replaced with confusion, "What are you talking about Sophia?" 

"You know full well what I'm talking about, Shido." 

His once-bright smile alternated to something malice, "Oh…?" 

_Does She Know?_

 _She knows what you did, Shido_. 

_But how?_

 _She's intelligent._

He curses himself for thinking less of her genius. "You know what I did… don't you, Sophia?" He cautiously took one big step towards her. He forced himself not to get closer, even if the temptation was eating at him. Sophia could slaughter him if she wanted, Shido understood that all too well. 

She only stares, no emotions, no movement, just gazing at the door that was in front of them. She seemed almost shattered. Her bright blue eyes were dulled and loss of color, similar to Shido's. 

* * *

**_ OCT 2019 FICS _ **

## It's Never Too Late To Ask For Help

He settled class hearing his teacher talking from the front of the room. His mind couldn't stay focused on her as her lips moved but only silence came. However, he wasn't paying much notoriety to her which was unusual for him. He was always at the top of his class, always listening, always answering questions if required. But his abrupt emotions were getting the best of him. It had been like that all day but much of the teachers didn't notice, not that they cared, of course.

The loud sound of the bell made him wince, taking him out of his thoughts. He wasted no time as he immediately shot up from his chair, gathering all of his belongings before he was able to make his way out of the classroom he was called by his teacher in front of the class. He winces as he became apprehensive. He hesitantly made it to the front of the classroom his books in hand.

The teacher perked up from her desk, "Shido, hon, we need to talk about your last test scores," her posture was that of pure concern for the male. It made his stomach clench being apprehensive.

He felt his heart drop and he gulps, "What about my scores? Are they bad?" He felt his hands gripping tighter on his books while he was doing it subconsciously.

A small frown forming on her lips as she spoke, "I'm afraid so." Her gaze was filled with disappointment, an expression he wanted to wipe away.

He began to fret, "Oh, can I retake them? Is there some way I could get some extra credit!?" He can't fail, he just couldn't. He was always at the top of all his classes and never behind any of them. The thought of failing his grade made him shivered.

"Before we talk about that, let's talk about the cause of your low grades. Because it's not like you at all."

Cause? His expression of worried soon turned to turmoil. Not only that but she was right, it wasn't like him at all, he simply doesn't fail on his tests. He works hard.

"Now, Shido is something happening at home? Any abuse? Family drama?"

He blinked in shock, "No, of course not!" He felt a slight anger building up, "Why would you think that!?" The only other family member he had was his father and his mother wasn't around and He had no idea if she was dead or not. He knew his father would never hit him and he never fought with him either.

His eyes widened realizing that he just babbled to his teacher like that. However, his teacher didn't seem to care much for it. He could tell that she understood fairly well that he didn't mean it and so she didn't see any punishments were necessary.

She looked shocked for a moment, "Oh? Then what could it be that got you so worked up? Is it stress?"

He merely shook his head, no. He couldn't find the right words to say. After a few minutes of very uncomfortable silence, his teacher eventually talked, "Okay, look hon, I know how intelligent you are, so I'll let you do an assignment with one of the seven graders as to extra credit for my class."

He took up on her offer and nodded his head in approval to do this.

She leads in and gave him a bright smile, "Good, you'll be getting your partner tomorrow."

He gave another nod before he slightly bows down to her, apologizing for his behavior earlier before he was dismissed. He wandered out of her classroom, his body dropping down.

His mind starts to wonder who was going to be partners with him. He hoped it was anyone he was going to dislike.

He sauntered until he was at his locker and placed all of his belongings inside before he was about to close his locker door a sheet fell out. He blinked for a moment and parted his lips. As the paper slowly fell onto the floor. He took a deep breath of air before he kneeled himself down to get it. The paper now between his white-gloved fingers. He wasted no time unfolding the sheet, it was some sort of memo. His eyes scanned the paper reading each word carefully. It was telling him to meet someone somewhere.

He decided to dismiss it. He veered back around into the large hallway once more. He passed his office, determining if he rather or rather not go inside. This answer should've had been easy, he should go inside, but his body was advising him not too.

He exhales in defeat. He didn't want to face  
After a few moments of deep thinking, he finally concluded. He was going to the location that the note invited. He just wanted all of his pressure to vacate. He despised that feeling.

The only noise was coming from his big black boots as they hit the solid hard ground beneath him. He clenched the paper tightly in his hands. A feeling of pure dread washed over him as felt another presence. He swallows heavy as he finally halted. With the darkness, he wasn't eligible to observe much.

"I'm… hello?" His voice as filled with utter panic that he couldn't prevent.

His ears finally picked up a raspy voice from behind him, "Magoroku Shido."

He flinched at the name. His heart racing fast in his chest to the point he felt like it was going to explode.

The young white-haired teen strolled down the hall and up to the blue, big door that belongs to her assistant's office, Shido Magoroku. She positioned her hand on the door handle and skimmed it open, unearthing a surprisingly dark and deserted room. Her mouth agape as he only stared inside the room. That's odd.

"Shido?" Calling out his name was pointless. She knew that. He was nowhere in sight. He hoisted her hand to get the light switch, turning on the lights before she entered and fastened the door shut once more.

She wasted no time in taking out her glowing yellow buddy rare card, "Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her little phase a small blue orb appeared in front of her. She leans down and peered into it. The said orb revealed the student council President simply sitting down in a chair near the computers. She hastily made it out of the room and down the hallway until she was stopped.

"Ah, Sophia what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the student council room helping Shido. Oh, wait until master hears about this~"

The white-haired look disturbed as the older male spoke to her. "Elf, did Shido walk past here?"

His mouth agape before he shook his head, "No."

She tried to walk past him but he was blocking her way. She lower her eyes narrowly quickly showing her annoyance with him, "Move." Her voice was harsh but stern clearly not being in the mood to play these childish games with him.

Elf sweatdrops and sighs dramatically, "Okay, fine I'll let you go only if I get to see where you're heading off too." And with that, he swiftly let his body move to the side to let Sophia through.

Sophia rolled her eyes and walked past him. The sounds of Elf's heels echoed through the hallway as he followed her closely behind. He let his eyes wandered to the girl's features as they continue walking down the hall in complete silence.

She soon stopped in front of two large blue doors.

Elf stopped next to Sophia before he gazed down at her in confusion, "Why did we stop here?"

Sophia didn't answer him but instead opened the open silently and entered. Elf had no choice but to follow her approximately again. His mind starts to wonder if Sophia likes to read as they passed the bookshelves. They shortly made it to the computer district and she stopped near one of them that a familiar teen male was near. Sophia was right behind the teen male as his eyes seem too focused on his screen rather than noticing the female who was only mere inches away from him.

"What are you doing, Shido?" Her voice was a low whisper barely Elf could hear it but Shido did. Elf saw him quiver for only a moment as he turned his eyes over to her meet Sophia's and jerked out of his chair, falling to the hard ground with a loud yelped.

Sophia only stares emotionlessly at him seeming unfazed by the loud bang in the very silent library. However, the other students soon turned to look at the two teens who caused the bang. Some looking infuriated at the two teens.

"Owie, what do you want Sophia!?"

She ignored his question, "What were you searching up?"

His eyes widened as he quickly shot up from his position on the floor and when to shut off his computer, rapidly, "Oh, it's nothing important, nothing you need to worry about!"

She whirled her head to the side hearing some of them shushing. She found some were glaring at her. She matched their cold glare with her own but it was much colder and harsh, maliciously.

It made some of them cowardly looked away in fear. She promptly turned her head back at the male on, stopping her glare not fully but she had a serious look at made Shido shudder when he finally gazed back at her, "So, um... What do you need, Sophia?" He felt the room getting surprisingly hot when he recalled the room being very cold when he had entered earlier.

She narrowed her eyes and instantly grasped the back of his white-collar. His eyes widened as he yelps at the sudden touch. She dragged him out of the library with a tight firm grip. Elf shortly followed the two.

If it was up to her she would've just left him - in fact - she wouldn't even waste time on him in the first place but this was important. They needed to work together to find user worthy enough to wield the darkcore.

"Please, let go of me,Sophia!"

She didn't listen to him and kept walking. She ignores the stares from other students that they happened to saunter by.

Shido kept pleading for Sophia to let him go. He didn't feel comfortable with this, he'd never felt more uncomfortable in his life. But he felt like he was being choked but he knew it wasn't Sophia. A familiar pit formed in his stomach once again and he fears for the worse to come.

His voice was slowly cracking, it made Shido cringe. He always hated it when his voice cracked. Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was normal for males voices to crack at his age. He pleads were starting to sound like he was actually being choked by something. She wasn't choking him, not by a long shot. In fact, she wasn't pulling him as hard as she wanted. She heard him trying to hold back a cough but end up failing to do so.

They were only a few feet away from the door until Sophia stopped fully. Shido felt both relief and nervous, marveling why she stopped. He continued to cough up, using his gloved hands to cover his mouth. She let go of him and spun to face him. She watched him intently. He had his eyes on her also, causing them to lock eyes. He was filled with uncertainty. Once he was done he immediately clapped his hands together, trying his best to act casual without alarming the other two.

The only sound in the hallway we're the sound of her heels kissing the floor. Shido nodded even if he didn't feel like doing his work he had to perform his duties. Without protest, he started to move his feet, making his way up to Sophia. Elf didn't bother to follow the two anymore but instead only stare at them while they left.

Shido awkwardly fumbles with his hands while still trying to hide the flowers from Sophia's gaze. This felt really bizarre to him. This wasn't the first time they walked in the hall silently together, they've done it plenty of times in the past. But today just felt awkward, he could tension, surprisingly.

"How was your school day, Sophia?" Asked the tan-haired nervously, hoping to start a conversation with her.

She ignores him and continues to stroll. He gulped. He let his eyes travel around the hall and to the various room numbers around them as they walked past. As expected Sophia didn't want to talk but Shido wanted to hear her voice again even if it was only a word or two. A few moments of silence before he opened his mouth to speak again, "You know Sophia we've been working together for a long time now but haven't really got to know each other very well, yet."

Again, she kept her mouth shut, not making a single noise. He frowns, "I know you can hear me, Sophia, you're not deaf."

She dwindled her eyes as she looks slowly become one of complete annoyance towards the male, "Do you ever shut up?"

He let out a low, audible groan, "Hey, don't talk to me like that! You do you think you are?"

She was taken off guard by his sudden angry but didn't let it show instead she turned her head to him, "What?"

He froze and bit his lips. This was a blunder. He knew that much. "I- I- I'm… sorry…." He lowered his head in guilt for having to shout at his assistant; probably the only one who was smart to help him out with this. A few moments of complete silence filled the hallway. He felt the tension in the said hal grow.

He bit down on his lips harder. Sophia swiftly whirl away from him and began to stroll down the hall. He flinched and hastily ran after her, “Wait, hold on, Sophia!”

Sophia cease her walking by the tan-haired now in front of her. She narrowed her eyes but remain silent.

He lowered himself on his knees and brought his hands together; as he shut his eyes sharply, “I need to bring my grades up, please Sophia! You have to help me!”

She just stared at him with a blank expression.

“I just need your help with this, Sophia! I’ll do anything just help me!”

She closed her eyes as he continues to beg. She sighed, “Agh, fine, just shut up already.”

He froze and blinked, “Huh.., really? You really want to help me, Sophia?” His eyes are damp from his salty tears.

“Da,” she nodded, “Just stopped begging already.”

His lips tremble into a soft, warmingly smile, “Thank you, Sophia.”

She did nothing but stood still.

## The Mask You Hold

It has always been traditional for the amazing Gean Kyoya himself to host an enormous party in celebration of Halloween. This was no exception even with his agendas for world domination. He invited all of Disaster to go along with it and have a good time. The event was paid by his Financial Group. However, this event benefits as another way to find users worthy of the Darkcore. 

Sophia didn't feel it was essential to have one but she didn't go against Kyoya's wishes. She'll just support him from the sidelines without hesitation. 

Lucky for her, Kyoya provided her with an outfit to present in for the occurrence. It was a long blue and white dress accompany with Jews and fake blood. A tiny crown that went with it. A big mask that she had to wear when she questioned why she was told that everyone was going to wear a mask and that it was going to be more fun with it. She only nodded leaving the topic at that without thinking. 

She stood right next to her Master, seeing as the guest embarked on the main ballroom. Kyoya greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth. 

"Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here." 

Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the room. She wasn't able to observe as much as she could with that mask on her face. 

After he greeted some more guests before Kyoya slightly whirled to gaze at Sophia.

"Ah, Sophia you don't need to stay by the side the whole time, go have some fun." 

She whirled to look at him but only stare her mouth agape. Skeptical of this, she needed to be her Master's but the factual expression he was giving her told her all she needed to understand. He was going to be fine on his own. She knew that. She nodded, "Da, " and slowly turned around. She strolled up to the food stand or whatever you call it and took a cracker from the dish. She took one small bit from it. She felt as if there was someone who was staring at her. She thought it was her master at first but when she turned to look back Master was busy talking to someone. She turned back and shrugged it off as being her imagination. 

As more people came it was becoming louder and louder. She sauntered until she made it the surprisingly noiseless balconies. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the only moment of silence she'll receive at this event. Her head slightly aches with all the noise she wasn't relatively accustomed to the noises and loud music. After a few minutes of silent, she thought it would be best if she went back into the main hall to check on Master.

She swiftly veered and made it back into the halls. She was able to make it far someone hastily made it out of the room. Her lips parted in shocked and she let out a slight murmur as she was harshly pushed up against the hard hallway hall. Her eyes shut dashingly and subconsciously on impact. She felt the body of the individual pushed up against her, leaving no room between them. She could tell it was a male by his chest that was pushing up against her. She could hear the soft breathing of the other. She deliberately opened the eyes to face the one who dares touch her. He wore a mask similar to her in some aspects, leaving her incapable to see his eyes or face. His expression was emotionlessly. 

She tried pushing away from his firm grasp but found that she was powerless, she somehow felt weak and she loathed it. After the realization, she narrowed her eyes and gave a look of annoyance. 

The figure slowly lean in, Sophia had a feeling of what he was going to do. She couldn't back away do to the wall. His lips were only a mere inch of away, not even. She waited for him to just kiss her and she slowly became impatient, just wanted it to be over and done with by now, "If you're going to kiss me, just do it already," her voice was stern and filled with irritation. 

Instead, the figure leans back and took a big step backward, giving her more room to breathe as he straightened himself up. She warily glared at the male. She was able to make out a small smirk forming from the corner of his lips. He slowly lifts his hand and brought it up to his mask, pulling it off. 

He had short tan hair and dark blue eyes. Her warily look soon turned to surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she stares at the last person she would expect to do this. She didn't think he had the strength to even push her like that let alone keeping a tight hold.

His smirk grew, "You didn't predict it was going to be me behind that mask, did you, Sophia?" 

She only jerked her head, no. After a few minutes of silence, Sophia finally spoke, "How did you know it was me?" 

"I had a feeling it was you behind that mask of yours but I had to be completely certain it was truly you but I think I know who my girl is no matter what." 

She had a feeling that he was the one who was spying on her earlier, "What do you want, Shido?" 

## Cooking for the Ice Queen

"Ah, all done!" He carefully places the plate on the table and smiles brightly before, closing his eyes and clapping his gloved hands together, "Sophia will be so pleased once she sees the food I made her!" 

He wasn't the one to cook for others but he had the impulse to cook something for his girlfriend to surprise her. This was a rare occurrence for him to use their kitchen for huge meals like that. Of course, he'd helped Sophia cooked plenty of times but Sophia usually kicked him out of the kitchen when he got too clumsy. He didn't really get why he was only making sure she wouldn't add too many spices. 

As he was in the middle of praising himself for the meal he made his ears picked up the sound of the door softly clicking and heels entering. A few minutes later the heels stopped and he heard a voice of he came to love so much.

"What are you doing?" 

He slowly opens his eyes and kept his loving smile, "Ah, you're home, Sophia!"

"What did you do to our kitchen?" 

"Huh?" His bright smile faded as he slowly gazes around the kitchen. He didn't realize the complete mess he made in the kitchen. He blames his clumsiness this. It wasn't his fault that he was clumsy. "Oh! I… Um." He was at a loss for words. He sheepishly rested his eyes on his plate of food and slowly lifted his hand, "I made you food."

Sophia said nothing and only stare at him. Her serious tone made him gulped nervously. He could tell she was slightly annoyed by him but he didn't understand why that was. She said nothing as she teleported out of the room and promptly returned with cleaning supplies in her hands. She silently handed him the supplies and he sulks, taking them from her small hands. 

"Clean this mess up, " her voice was stern and slightly more bitter than what he'd anticipated. She takes the plate and strolled out of the room.

"Sophia!?" he went to chase after her but ended up stumbling down to the floor. He let out a whimper, "I wanted to see you eat it," he cried. 

Sophia sat down on the sofa, she was glad that she wouldn't be picking up after Shido again. She lightly stabbed a part of the meal before lifted the fort up to her lips, taking a bite. The taste was undoubtedly one that she wasn't expecting. Her expression negligibly flickers in satisfaction at the taste. It was an astonishing taste and flavorful. She took another bite and then another. She yearns for more of this remarkable meal. Once she was fully finished with her meal, a feeling of disappointment washed over her. She would've liked more of the food but she didn't let her appetite to get the best of her. She whipped her face with her napkin before swiftly getting off the couch, making her way back into the kitchen where Shido was. By the time she finally made it back Shido was about finished with cleaning the mess he made. She let her bright blue eyes wander around the area, it was tidy and liked he had never cooked here in the first place.

She heard him sighed before he notices she was standing in the doorway. He quickly sauntered over to her, "Here, let me wash that for you, Sophia." 

Sophia made no sound of protest and simply handed over the plate. He took it carefully. She watches as he made it over the sink and clean it off. When he accomplished the task he wandered back to Sophia.

His face gleamed heartily into a smile, "Did you like food, Sophia?" He couldn't wait to hear her applaud him for his cooking skills. 

She puffed her cheeks and turned her face, "It could've been better." 

"Oh?" He slightly grimaced as his mind race with what didn't taste right. It was supposed to flawlessly cook but it seems, Sophia didn't think so. 

Sophia unfazed by his saddened and almost disappointing expression, carelessly leaned in and lifted herself up slightly; giving him a pecked on the cheeks. 

He flushed as her lips made contact with his skin. She backed away, turned around, and stride out of the room. 

He couldn't help but let a soft, cherishing smile pour onto his lips as he raised his hand up to his cheek. At least he got a kiss. He was content with that. 

DUMP STUFF

_The two teens were standing in the middle of a part, all alone. It was weird but the two were still new to this whole dating thing. Sophia's eyes were glued to eyes scene in in of them. Magoroku let his eyes drift around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand._

_'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

_He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves on it was hard to tell._

_Sophia felt something touch her hand taking her out of her thoughts and gazed. It felt like a fabric of some sorts. She glimpsed down at her hands to find shido was the one. He was holding her hand. She lifted her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"_

_He jumped and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. He felt his whole face burn. His face was a deep crimson from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your hand.Please don't kill me…" He corwared._

_Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male._

_"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered._

_Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?"_

_Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"_

_"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."_

_Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious._

_The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other._

_After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back._

_All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future._

_\-----_

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. She was really good at throwing insults at him. 

It was fun with the little banter the two teens shared. But it wasn't fun that Sophia was effortlessly winning at all the games, well to Magoroku that is. He lost count of the 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. Ten times in only one game! And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" whined the male as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV with a look of pure fear. "This game is must of been hacked!" Yes, it was. It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing it." 

Magoroku whirled his head towards Sophia, "oh how kind of you, you probably cheated!"

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the bookshelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" She honestly didn't care if he won or not, it was just a pointless game. 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very," He sets his controller down and made his way over to the bookshelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.

Sophia shrugged, "Da."

The game started and the two pick out their characters. Once the two were ready to start the game they did. 

As the game continue Sophia was gaining the upper hand. 

Magoroku groaned, he didn't like this. 

"What's wrong, afraid you're going to lose, Shido?"

Before he was able to give a response the game over screech pop up. 

"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape," I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

Those words ran through her ears, making her uncomfortable and she frowns. It wasn't a lie that Shido was the one to openly give affection, even when around others. Did Shido love her more? She did not love him enough? She felt dread wash over her. Maybe she should have let him win this. Maybe it was best if he got something he was working so hard for.

Magoroku gazed at Sophia in concern. He thought she would have responded with something, anything. "Sophia?" She didn't jump, she didn't move. He shifted closer towards her and held up his hand, waving it in front of Sophia's face; hoping to get her attention in the process. "Earth to Sophia?" 

She blinked and averted her attention towards Shido. The two lock eyes. He smiled, "You were spacing out on me, are you okay?" 

She closed her eyes, "Da." She twisted her head to the side and opened her eyes, "Are you hungry, Shido? I could make you something?" 

"I guess I am a little hungry. A little snack wouldn't hurt." 

"I'll got make it for you." she lifted herself from the couch. 

"Oh, I'll help you!" He raised himself up from the couch next. 

\--------

The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to again, looking for his missing love, Sophia. 

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shudder. 

"Sophia, I'm cold!" He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. No sound of her voice. No heavy jacket was thrown at him. Nothing. Until realized Sophia was still missing. 

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks. He had yet to find her and it has been days now. He looked every and he asked been around him, nothing. They all said the same thing, he was worrying too much. Even his own father wanted him to stop this. 

The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin.

He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Don't say that Gallow! She'll come back. She'll have to…" He felt his heart drop even though he was doubting his luck with finding her he was going to give up, "It just isn't the same without her…" and that was true, it truly wasn't the same. I'll will never be the same. 

Gallows will never understand the immense hourt and pain he was feeling. Gallows would never understand human emotions. 

Magoroku watched her leave time and time again in the past. How should this be any different? However she always came back… This time she didn't, perhaps, not yet. It's hurts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. In fact, he was willing to give up his ego only for her at times. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. He loves her, no questioning it. 

He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to talk to her about whatever what was their minds. He remembers them so vividly. 

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy. Yes, even if that meant him being unhappy for the rest of his life. He was that insensitive. 

"Agh, Sophia! Please come back home to me!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.

Gallows swiveled away, ignoring his partner rumbling and cries. Gallows set his vision on the region. He eyes picked up something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone in blue. He knew that blue color anywhere. 

"Geh, It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." 

Magoroku stop his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes roam around frankly.

"Turned around, geh." 

"Oh?" Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. Her hair was as white as the color of snow. A white-haired girl.

He knew that look anywhere, it was her. His love. For once, his partner was telling him the truth and he was thankful. 

"Sophia?!" The male blurted as loud as he possibly can, hoping the girl would hear him. 

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster to get to her. He never ran this fast before. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating.

He halts right in front of the girl. He scanned her carefully. Her eyes seen to lose its color. He wasn't able to see much of those eyes however before they slowly closed. Her body becomes heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Cried out the male. He shook her body slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

Sophia opened her eyes slowly to find she was in a dark and rather cozy room, very warm. She lifted herself. She ignores the painful headache and she was having. Her bright blue eyes scanner the room she was seemingly place in.

Her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. She turned her attention towards the door and stared down at the only light at the bottom of the door. She saw a shadow cast under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing a person on the other side. The President of the Student Council.

His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. She stayed silent. She took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. Her eyes stayed glued to the hottle. 

The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. The cough was fake. This caught Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked, realizing she had been staring at him.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine." 

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking.

"Also to answer your question, I'm fine."

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you.” The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku's, giving him a glimpse of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously.

"Why did you ran away, Sophia?" He wanted to know. He was truly worried about her.

"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone. 

He's to the square one with her using that.

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much! And I been looking for you for days." 

Sophia averted her gaze down to her lap, her expression was laden with guilt. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. He played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar.

_"I'm sorry_." 

It took him a few minutes to process what she was saying. She was saying sorry. A word he never heard come out of her mouth before. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly look sad. She was being genuine. Something that he never got to see. 

Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "Sophia, tell me why are you acting like this? You never apologized for anything in the past so why start now?"

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

"Well, I care about you." 

"But why?" 

"Because I love you, Sophia." 

Sohpia lifted herself up from the couch “I think should go now " She didn't far as stopped by Shido who was standing in her way.

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here but she'll never let him know that, "Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," uttered the white-haired coldly.

He nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. She pushed him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact. He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He relaxed in her arms.

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' she wanted to leave but her gut told her otherwise. She needed to stay for him and only him. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him because of her. 

Magoroku's eyes fluttered open slowly, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his underground room. 

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain he was so sort. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden. Did she leave? Maybe she left when he was sleeping? He wouldn't doubt it. 

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around and he sleepless nights just looking for her. He just couldn't let that all go to waste. 

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance in the air. She appears to holding two plates of food. It wasn't the first time she had cooked him food. He stills even remembered it. He ended up feeding spoon feeding her because he didn't bother to make her own plate of food. That was a memory he'll never forget. This time she made a plate for herself. That was a good thing. 

"I made us breakfast," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. He stared longingly at the female. He adored her and the way she acts sometimes. She truly was a lady even if she didn't want to admit that to him. 

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male on the couch. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. 

"What?"

"Huh," Magoroku blinked in confusion. He turned to find the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him. This was the feeling he felt towards her when he first started to realized he had feelings for her. He didn't realize how much this feeling went away over time. He started to wonder if Sophia felt the same way. 

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku places his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies then." 

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold, " the white-haired noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! In fact it's better than last time, a real improvement." Another thing he loved from her was her food. She was so good at cooking. 

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food.

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine.

Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him.

As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focused on the large deck. In the middle was a notebook that stood out to her. It looks more like a journal. Did Shido had a journal? He never told her he had one in the first place. 

When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. The door slid open earning her to quickly pull back. She was about to scold the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter. 

"I have some great news, Sophia!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious.

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president."

Sophia surprise to hear that. Her eyes widened slightly and lips parted. 

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course." 

Maybe it wasn't that bad to returned. This gave her a purpose. Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, "Da."

## It's You!?

Magoroku tapped his pen absentmindedly off the page of his homework. He couldn't think properly, not with the nightmares he'd been having about a certain white-haired Russian and her past. They have been getting worse with every passing day to the point he didn't want to sleep. He just couldn't sleep, forcing him to just stay up until eventually he just past out do to exhaustion. It was messing with him mentally. 

"Gesha-Gesha what's wrong, geh, you look tired, Magoroku," A familiar voice mocked the teen, taking him out of his deep thoughts.

Magoroku sighed and groaned in frustration, 'Oh, great. Here he comes.' His buddy was the last thing he wanted to see right now. He didn't want to deal with his mocking tone today. 

Gallows transformed out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form, leering over Magoroku as he was staring longingly on his books and papers in front of him. 

"Go away, Gallows. I'm doing my homework." 

"Geh, all you're doing is tapping a pencil on a piece of paper, Magoroku."

"I'm thinking." 

"About what... geh, big sis Sophia?" 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak but before he was able to say a single word he heard his father shouting up the stairs for him to come down, 

"Magoroku, someone is here to see you!" 

He dropped his pencil on the paper in front of him and let out a groan. He pushed his chair back and lazily got up. All he heard running in his ears was Gallows snickering. 

He drowns out the laughing of his buddy as walked to his door and opened it. He made his way out of his room and down the hall, leading to the steps. He made his way down the stairs. Once he made it down he walked to the front where his Father was.

"Father, who is here to see-" he stopped himself min-sentence, his eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the girl in blue standing in front of the door, "Oh, Sophia. You didn't tell me you were coming over, today." 

His father placed his hand on Magoroku shoulder, "We've invited her over for supper later today, Magoroku." 

"Huh," Magoroku turned to his father with a shocked expression written on face. When did that happen? And why was he always the last to know!?

Sophia stepped in front closer to the tan-haired male, "You don't look all that excited to see me." 

Magoroku step back from her and placed his up, waving them dismissively, "Oh, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

She grabbed his hand and he let out a sharp yelped. She already had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make a portal, before she teleported Shido and herself. 

He fell onto the ground with a loud thug, "Owie," he rubbed his lower back area. "How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that, Sophia." Wait. Did Sophia just teleported him? 

He gazed up to find that Sophia was in front of him with her hand held up. She was silent. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Once he was one his feet he decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept his firm grip on it whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. He used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that he may have gotten on himself by the fall. 

From the corner of his eye he could make out the light pink that was showing on her face. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips as an idea came into his mind, "Awe, is Sophia blushing?" The male said teasingly to the female.

"I'm not blushing," She puffed her cheeks and swiftly turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. 

"You're very cute when you blush, especially when you're blushing at yours truly."

Her cheeks only grew darker in color.

"Come on, Sophia. I know you are."

"Fine, you win," She grumbled. It was low but he was still able to make out what she said. 

"What was that, Sophia? I couldn't hear you and my ears are usually very effective too." 

She opened her and turned back to look at Shido, "You heard me, Shido." Sophia tighten her grip on him.

He Bit his lips roughly as she started to walk, dragging her boy along with her. He couldn't handle the pain she unknowingly inflicted, "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" 

She didn't say a word at first but her loosened her grip on him, only by a little. "...oh...Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

I notice she would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us. Which I just found it kind of weird considering how none of those girls didn't do anything to her. At least not that I know of.

"Where are we going?"

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking. Not bothering to answer his question. 

"Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing Shido to stop dead in his tracks. "Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. Shido raised an eyebrow being completely dumbfounded. 'That doesn't seem good.'

He gazed over Sophia like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents. His eyes went to Shido instantly. Studying his features closely, like he was peering into his soul which in return made Shido nervous. 

Sophia was becoming extremely annoyed by this and his presents, "Is there something you need. In case you were wondering, we're busy." 

He leaned back as he eyes widened in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. The white-haired male was caught off guard by such a reaction mainly by Shortly he regain his composer and narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills again, Shido."

All Shido did was watched in complete disbelief. He didn't understand, wasn't she working for him? Why was she acting like his towards him? Was she hiding something from him? Working with Kyoya again would be a dream come true.

"Shido, Let's go." 

She held onto his hand and dragged him to a familiar Cafe. She opened the door to a mini cafe and entered. She took me to a light purple colored booth in the far back and she sat down. Magoroku tentatively across from her. 

The waitress walked by asking for their drinks. Sophia ordered a cup of coffee and Magoroku order a cup of warm tea. She quickly left the table, most likely to do other things she had to do with her job.

Magoroku smiled kindly as the waiter brought us our order drinks and placed both ordered down onto the table swiftly before leaving the two teens alone once more.

He lifted the hot cup with his gloved hands and took a small slip. He felt the tea warm his insides. He placed the cup of tea back down on the table softly. He let a relaxing sigh escape his lips.

Sophia stares blankly at her cup of coffee. Not showing her emotions. 

He gazed up at her as flicker of concern shot through his eyes, "Sophia? What's wrong? Why were you acting like that to Kyoya?" 

She blinked and flinched slightly, "That's nothing… it's nothing, you shouldn't be worrying about it," She mumble.

"Sophia-"

"Are you really going to go back to work with Kyoya?" 

His eyes widened slightly as he flinched back. Should he really work with Kyoya again? That would be a dream come true. That he'll finally become popular. "There's no point in being popular, it just a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless." Sophia's words ran through his head. Maybe isn't the best to work with him again. He didn't want to upset her or even hurt Sophia. 

"I… I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon." After everything that happened in Disaster and with him being Death/Des Shido. As much as he liked being in control, was it really worth being zap over? No, probably not. 

"You promise you won't?"

He nodded, "I promise." He eyes wandered around the for the second, thinking before he'd place them back onto the malice girl, "Sophia... dear," he started out slow, also uncertain for a second. "What happen? I thought you work for Kyoya? Why were you acting like that towards him?" 

She opened up to him once more about her falling out with Kyoya. 

Knowing what he did to Sophia, he couldn't help but feel his blood pressure rise. 'Who does he think he is hurting and using my Ice Queen that way?!' He clenched his fist tightly, feeling the samiliar rage that he felt before. The guy that he used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that Magoroku truly admired but now… all Magoroku felt was pure hatred for the current head of Gaen Financial Group. He hated the guy for doing such a thing to his Sophia.

He pulled Sophia into his room with a tight, firm grip and pushed with such force against the door. 

"Shido, what are yo-PHMM" 

Sophia's eyes widened as she was caught off guard by Shido's smacking his lips onto her own. Sophia was the break kiss by pushing him away for her. 

Tears welled up his dark blue eyes as he fell to the floor trembling. His hands held onto the ends of light blue dress not daring to let go of it. "Don't leave, Sophia. Please. Stay by my side and I'll protect you. I can't stand seeing you in pain every night," He muffled. 

Sophia's reaction to pity as she was forced to watch him sob uncontrollably. "Shido, are you talking about?" The girl asked with curiosity and worry. 

"My dreams, no, my nightmares… all I see is you getting-" he didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. 

She kneel down slightly in front of him. She lifted one of her hands to his face, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Is this why you been acting weird?" 

He nodded and sniffled, "A part of it…" He pulled her dress snugly around her frame before he took his hands off the fabric. He place on of his white gloved hands on her that was rested on his cheek. He slowly moved it away from his cheeks and let go of her hand. He leans in heavily on her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She carefully hugged back, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. 

"Shido, everything will be fine, just come down." She was trying her best to comfort him but comforting people wasn't her greatest trait. But if was for Shido then she'll try. 

He pushed back from her, breaking the hug, "No, it's not okay, I broke your promise!" And that is what hurt him the most. He was supposed to be a man of his word and yet, here he is breaking his promise. Some boyfriend he is. He couldn't get rid of the shame and guilt he was feeling. He was hyperventilating. 

Her eyes widened slightly, "What?" 

"Was this the right place?"

Magoroku being confused, gazed down at the paper that was in his gloved hands. He read it carefully once more making sure he followed directions correctly. 

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. This caused him to flinch in fear, his heart now racing. He was too nervous to turned his frame around to see who it was walking behind him. It looks like he didn't have to as the voice spoke:

"Ah, Shido, great to see you got the letter I sent you." 

'Kyoya.' Magoroku felt his heart stop and his body tense at the voice. Kyoya, why did it have to be him. He ended up clenching the small paper in his hands. 

Sophia only stared at the male with pure pity written all over her face. He was crying hysterically, letting out of his sorrow. He kept apologizing for being a awful boyfriend and that he was truly sorry. He also divulge about Kyoya's plans and goals. 

All she did was sat there and listen to his heartfelt apologies. She couldn't help but feel like her world was crumbling and she wondered if he was feeling the same way.

"What do you want, Kyoya?" 

"I want to work myside again."

"I can't. I made a promise not too," Magoroku eyes widened as quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands. He wasn't supposed to say that! 

Kyoya was interested in hearing this.

## Blood Like Roses

I watched victim after victim die under her tiny hands in so many ways. The crimson blood wasn't something that I liked seeing. Hearing their plead for their own life, begging Sophia for another chance at life. I hated seeing the blood. I hated hearing the cries, the sobs. 

Sophia didn't care for anyone. She didn't care who she had to kill to get what she wanted or rather what she needed for Kyoya. 

Did she take delight in murdering? Honestly I'm not sure of this question. She didn't show any of her emotions. But every time we were forced to kill for master - no - Sophia was forced to kill her expression always darken. Her eyes become dull. 

Sophia was so unpredictable when it came to these things.

## Seeing Red

He wanted her but she would never feel the same way.

She was the first person he spotted in the room. He ran up to her and gave a warming smile towards the girl sitting on the table, "Oh, Sophia! How are you doing?"

He never felt so happy seeing her again, he saw her just the day before but, still, he always loves to see her.

He tried to start a conversation but Sophia didn't want to have one with him. She didn't respond to him, only closing her eyes, puffing her cheeks, and veering her head to the side.

He sweatdropped as he felt a burning sensation reaching to his cheeks. He had to admit she was the cutest when she had her cheeks puff slightly out like that, it just made him want to hold them.

He shook his head, he shouldn't be the thing these things, not about Sophia at least. The girl can kill him if she wanted.

He sat down on the table across from Sophia and place his books down on the table. It was the best sit, at least for him that is because he was able to look at Sophia, well more like glance up at her when they were all studying.

As the meeting went on, the other members from Disaster came into the room. He honestly didn't care about any of them, only about the white-haired. They were only here to study and so was he but he also thought of studying Sophia as well.

He shook his head once more to get rid of these thoughts, 'Stop it, Shido, that's disgusting.' He was not that kind of man nor person.

Kyoya walked around the table, studying them all with a careless smile before stopping by Sophia. He places his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "Ah, Sophia, if you can do all of us a favor? May you fetch us all some snacks and drinks and we can all take a short break afterward."

This caught Magoroku's interest as he glanced up, watching the scene play out before him. Kyoya had her hand on Sophia and she didn't mind. Why would she? He wanted him to remove his hand off of her. Sophia should push him away, that what he thought she would've of done but this wasn't low life guy; this her master, Gean Kyoya.

He narrowed his dark blue eyes, unknowingly giving his master and Sophia a cold, dead glare.

Sophia nodded, "Da," she got up from her chair and made her way out of the room, doing as she was told to do.

Kyoya turned his head to find that one of his "friends" was giving him a cold glare. Magoroku notice kyoya was looking at him. His eyes widened as he started to panic by the that Kyoya caught him, he quickly and sheepishly put his head down while turning his attention back to what he was doing before, studying. He tried to focus his mind back to his task. He was lucky that Kyoya didn't call for him or mentions anything about his glare.

Until Sophia came back with the snacks and drinks she was ordered to get by her master. She walked around the table, giving everyone what she wanted. She gave Shido last, knowing fully well that he was going to try to make small talk like he always does and she hated, he always manages to stop her from doing her tasks. It was a miracle that he somehow wasn't complaining today. Something he always did during these events, but not today. She found it weird but decided to pay no mind to it, seeing how she truly didn't care. So she just shrugged it off.

She stopped at the side of his chair. Shido gulped and looked up to face Sophia. She held out the tray of his food and drink. He let small warming smiled on his foreign lips and lifted his hand up and took the items from the tray, "Thank you, Sophia." He retrieved his drink and snack, placing it down on the table in front of him and said no more. He was the only one to ever thanked her when she did something. He's also the only one who relies on her too much for most things if not all.

She stood in the same spot, her eyes glued to Shido, seemingly waiting for him to say something but nothing.

"Huh?" From the corner of his eye, he noticed that the girl didn't move. He lifted his head to the side to find the girl had her eyes glued to him, "Is there something you need, Sophia?"

The girl finally blinked, being taken out of her gaze. She reminds uncommunicative.

As much as he loved to look at Sophia's beautiful features he was finding it creepy that she was just standing there next to him. He was pretty sure she had something to do that she was ordered.

"You're just standing there, looking at me. Are you going to say something? I know I'm quite handsome but no need to stare at me all day and be speechless."

Sophia narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She felt something burned on her cheeks. She ends up shoving him off his chair with her free hand. He made a loud wailed as he fell on the ground. This alerted all the other members of disaster to stop what they were doing and look at the scene.

Davide and Terumi snicker at Shido. Gremlin didn't bother to react or even bother to look at the scene anymore as he averted his attention back into his book, acting like nothing happened. Elf only gave a concerned expression towards Shido. Rouga becomes annoyed but also somewhat assumed by seeing this.

She turned away and quickly walked back to her seat _, "You're not handsome,"_ She growled under her breath. At least his ego hasn't left him. She would make rather die and even go through pain worst then death before calling him handsome.

Shido places his hand on the table and lifted himself up. He wiped himself off of any dirt that possibly on his uniform. He glares at Terumi, Davide, and Sophia before sitting back down on the table, without a single word being spoken.

She didn't hear Shido give any protests or complaints which was out of character not too. She only glances down at her book in front of her, reading the pages carefully. He didn't need to worry about him because she simply doesn't care.

She had an odd feeling like someone was watching her. She thought that it was most likely Kyoya but when she gazed up at her, he was always doing his own thing and paying attention to his own work he was studying. Yes, even someone as smart as Kyoya needs to study to maintain his company. Her eyes wander around the room to find Shido was the one who was looking at her.

She watched as he flinches and his eyes dilating, quickly he sheepishly put lower himself down on his chair and dig his head down at his book again. Sophia's eyes glued on him once more, something was up with him then again he was a weirdo. She sat there watching him intently for a few minutes before going back to studying.

The rest of the meaning went on as normal and very peaceful, more so today. The other members found it relaxing that Shido wasn't complaining today.

Kyoya called his studying session to an end. Shido without a word or giving anyone a word, dashed to the door only to have Davide pull his foot out in front of Shido causing Shido to trip. She yelped as he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and let out a groan.

The sound of laughter filled his ears. They were laughing at him. He got up and glance up they were all just staring at him. He only cared to look at Sophia. Her expression reminds emotionless but he knew deep down that she enjoyed it when he got picked on. All of them did and he truly hated it. She even picked on him once more.

He was sick of being treated like the underdog. He deserves respect. He was going to be the head of the buddy police just like his father was and when that happens, they all will have no choice but to respect him.

He nudged himself up and with all of his power he pushed Davide as harsh as he possibly can and with enough force that Davide fell to the floor. He didn't want to be treated like this anymore not by him or anyone for that matter.

Davide was shocked, like most of them were but he didn't care. Davide didn't think Shido would fight him back. He didn't think he had the guts too. But Shido having enough strength and courage to push Davide to the ground was remarkable.

Magoroku huffed and walked away, angrily. His nails digging in his palm in complete anger. He had never been this angry prior. He walked out of the room without making a sound and into his room at the headquarters. He rarely ever go to his room here mainly because he honestly didn't really need to, he had his own place.

He took a deep breath of air, trying to come himself down for a bit. Once he felt like he was good. He walked out of his room and let his eyes wander around the hall. At the center of the hall, he saw Sophia, Elf, and Kyoya walking.

Sophia was by Kyoya side as always just standing next to him, it wasn't anything new but yet, he couldn't help but feel something new. He wanted her to be by his side and no one else's. She was kinda by his side already with the whole working at Aibo Academy's middle school student council with him. She He his assistant still, he wished there was more between them. He didn't understand why that was. He and Sophia were only just that, two people who happen to be working for the same guy. Sophia was heartless, he knew that, of course, he did. Why wouldn't he?

He shouldn't feel hostility towards Kyoya, he should be praising him like he always did; nothing but praise.

He couldn't make out what the three were talking about but he saw that Sophia nodded before Kyoya turned and was about to leave. Elf followed Kyoya, approximately. He smirked at his opportunity as he was taken to finally talked to Scomesa alone. Only if she allowed him to that is. Before he was able to take another step, Davide comes dashing towards her and waved at her. He was trying to make small talk with her. Shido didn't like this.

Sophia turned slightly to the side and gave an annoyed stare at Davide. She had much better things to do then to spend it just talking to Davide. She rarely even talk to him in the first place which was a good thing she doesn't wish to know him or even make friends with any of them here.

'kyoya, Elf and now Davide, just fantastic.'

Not only that but he pushed Davide earlier for tripping him. Not only that but looked annoyed at his presence. Seeing Davide and Sophia together felt extremely wrong. He imagines them kissing, holding hands, dating, even-

NO!

He shook his head and closed his eyes, he shouldn't be thinking this. It's wrong! Sophia wouldn't ever want to do with Davide out of all people! He had to do something, anything to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Sophia was about to leave like she was supposed to do earlier but Davide kept blocking her way. She stopped as she heard her name being shouted.

"Sophia!"

He ran up to her while calling her name once more, "Sophia," his shout was cut short as his eyes expanded and he found himself stumbling to the hardwood floor. He was the one to make himself trip this time. He landed only a few feet away from the two. His clumsiness got the better of him today.

Shido lifted his head up towards the two teens. They were staring at him. Davide was holding back so sort of assuming sound as he covered his mouth. Sophia was emotionless, unfazed by what she just witnessed.

Magoroku rested his gazed on Sophia, "Sophia, I need to talk to you." He moves his gaze towards Davide, giving one of the coolest glare he could possibly muster.

It was one of the coldest glares Sophia and Davide saw him ever do - in fact - it's a glare neither of them seen on his too began with.

Effectively, the glare gave an unwanted feeling of fear for Davide. Shido pushed him earlier which was really shocking to him and now the lameo was giving him glares worst then Kyoya's. Shido some nerve but something about Shido did seem off, like really off.

Shido never knew he could install any time of fear into the cheat. Well, maybe not fear but he could tell he was feeling uneasy. An emotion that he never thought he had in the first place. Did the glare really have that effect on people?

He took his hand off his mouth and raised them defensively. Sophia turned her head towards Davide as he spoke, "Oi, I think I'll you two be so you can talk alone." Davide quickly and walked away.

'Damn you, Shido. I'll get you back for that.'

Magoroku found himself smirking with fulfillment and satisfaction before he got up and started to brush the dirt himself off again.

Sophia turned her attention towards Shido, "What, Shido?" Asked the Russian in a bitter tone.

"Oh," his eyes travel up to look at Sophia, "What we're talking about with Kyoya and Elf?"

Sophia gave him an annoyed look, "That's not of your business, Shido." She whirled around, "I got no time for this." She didn't need to tell him anything. He didn't need to know. She started sauntering away from him, simply not wanted to talk to him.

"What!? No, Sophia wait!" He screamed desperately but she didn't listen instead kept walking away silently as if they weren't even talking.

He quickly scampered up to her and stop in front of her. This caused her to stop in front of him. She was becoming irritated with him.

"Please, Sophia, you have to tell me!" he begged.

"No."

"Come on, tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Sophia remains silent.

He whimper, "Please, Sophia. Just for me."

Sophia closed and her eyes and sigh, "Agh, fine, if it gets you to stop whining." His whining was making her head hurt badly. If telling him gets him to stop pestering her then so be it.

Magoroku face lit up in delight and he smiles.

She opened her eyes and stared at Shido, "We were talking about you."

His smile turned into a frown, "About me?"

She nodded, "Da."

He felt his face heat up once more and his heartbeat race. "It was all the good things about me, right? Like how I'm the best buddyfighter here, how handsome I am, or how I'm the best here."

"Well, if you consider sending glares at master and I are good then-"

He blinked in shock, "What?" Did he hear her right? He panics.

Sophia narrow her eyes at being interrupted mid-sentence.

Magoroku flinch, "I… it… not my fault!"

"Then who's the fault is it then? Master Kyoya's or I's."

"I would never blame you, Sophia."

A few minutes of silence as they stood there.

"I should get going," She swiftly turned away, "Also give Master Kyoya's another glare like that and I'll seek to it that you'll get punished for it but I'll leave you off with a warning this time."

Magroku parted his lips to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. All he could do was scrutinize her as she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave but he didn't have the guts to follow her.

* * *

_Crimson, the color he could only make out as it was splattered across the room he was in. The white-haired male-only stared at the tan-haired in disgust. Shido looming over the male as he dives the tool into his chest wi_ _thout a second thought._

 _He watched the energy leave from his eyes. He didn't bother to plead for his life or yelled at him to stop, it was simply making this easier for him, much easier. His expression was distant._

 _He couldn't hold back his menacing laughter._

 _"Master Kyoya!?"_

 _He stops his laughter and turned to look Sophia had a look of horror written on her face. She quickly pushes Shido and held Kyoya close to her. She glanced up at Shido giving him a cold glare, "How could you do this, Shido! I love him! I hate you!"_

 _Those words were like a dart in his heart. He felt his whole world crashing down before him._

He shot up from the bed, his breath hitched. His body was wet from sweat and so were his covers. His heart was racing fast. His body was quivered in fear. His mind effortlessly wandered to his nightmare, that horrid nightmare. As far as he could recall it was of him eradicating his Master and Sophia wailing at him. It was weird and out of place. He wouldn't eradicate his master, never. He hated that. Although he did wonder if Sophia really cared about Kyoya that much, probably.

He got up and went over to his bathroom, taking a relaxing shower. After that he went to his closest, opening it he took out his everyday green uniform and quickly dressed. Getting ready for school and quickly left without bothering to eat. He didn't like eating if it was important.

He dragged himself all the way to Aido and into his office in the student council. He slumped down in his large chair, tapping his fingers lightly on the hard grey desk.

His ears picked up the sound of the door being slid open. He lifted his gaze to find his assistant standing in the doorway.

Sophia made eye contact with him, "You're here earlier. Is there a special reason?"

He shook his head, "No, I just thought it would be a good idea to spend a little more time on our mission. Unless you forgot about it, already."

Sophia stood in the doorway for a moment, thinking while keeping her eyes fixed on Shido.

"You know it's six in the morning right?"

He nodded, "I know."

They stood in silence.

"You look tired, " Sophia was the one to break the silence in the room.

It was just like any other day, him sitting at his desk and Sophia standing still near the walk. How she manages to stand still for that long without moving. Until it was time to go and in which he simply watches her walk away.

* * *

It has been weeks Shido then and Shido was still acting strange and unlike himself at all. Sophia was the one to take notice and it was eating at her, greatly. It shouldn't be affected her but it was.

"Shido."

The stern voice brought Shido out of his thoughts as he looks up the person who called his name.

"hm?"

"You been acting weird for weeks now and it's been affected our mission."

"I'm fine."

"If you were fine then you wouldn't look like you're deprived. You'd been dosing off as well."

He narrowed his eyes. _He couldn't help but want her, all of her…_ Sophia watched as his expression turned grimace, "What does he have that I don't?"

"Excuse me?" She didn't understand this sudden tone in behavior.

"Why is it kyoya? Tell me, Sophia! Is it because he's rich? Famous? Hot? Do you even have a choice?"

Sophia narrow her eyes and turned, "I don't need to tell you anything."

Before she was able to get far, a tight firm grip on her arm, making her stop with her eyes widened. He then pushed her the wall and she gasped in shock. Shido placed both of his hands on each side of her and got close, making sure she didn't leave.

Only mere inches away she could feel his hot breath as he spoke, "He's only using you. He doesn't care about you. Not like I do. I need you, Sophia…"

"You don't need me, Shido."

"Yes, I do, Sophia."

She didn't understand. Did she?

"And I'll show just how much I truly need you. I'll make her understand, Sophia."

He leans in and smacks his lips roughly on her's. That taste, he couldn't get that wonderful taste out of his mouth it only made him want it more and her more. He deepens the kiss but he learned that it wasn't as exciting as it could be if she was kissing him back which she wasn't.

She pushed him away from her and he felt to the floor. Reality hits him as he looked up.

Sophia wiped her lips in disdain. She kicked him hard, making him fall back and groan in agony. He held his abdomen where he kicked him in and closed his eyes tightly, holding back his hot tears now forming in the corner of his eyes.

 **"Why don't you get it, Sophia!? Master Kyoya doesn't care about! He's only using you!"**

Sophia's stomach filled with dread at hearing those words. Slowly, the female forced looked up at him… Shido. The words in which Shido told him. She could never get that out her thoughts. expression as cold and filled with a look of pure hatred. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She found herself unable to speak. Her mind was filled with doubts about those words.

She found herself clenching the sides her light blue dress tightly. As Shido just stares at her with a look of heartbreak. A look that Sophia didn't want to see, not from him out of all people. This wasn't Shido at all. Why was she acting like this? This was so unlike her at all.

"Master Kyoya is my friend, Shido! We're going to change the world for the better as Master wishes."

"You don't see me as a friend, Sophia?"

"I don't see as anything, Shido."

 _"Get out_." His voice trembled with hurt and heartbreak. "Get out of my office, Sophia!"

She did as she was told and left silently. 

## Help??

 **_Sophia's P.O.V._ **

Walking down the streets until I stop myself for going any further. Then taking out my phone, turning it on and going to my emails. Until I finally came across the one I was looking for... The directions Shi- I mean Magoroku texted not long ago. Reading it over again just making sure I didn't get lost or was lost. Lucky it shown I was on the right path.

Finally after a few more feet I finally made it. His house was more like a mansion then anything, kinda like mine. Which makes me wonder why gave such a reaction when he came to my home. Then again he is a weirdo but I still love him regardless.

Walking up to the entrance, then tapping on the door lightly. "Coming!" The voice coming through the door wasn't Magoroku's but his father's.

I waited eagerly for a moment until I heard the click of the open. I took a step back as the door open revealing Sukeroku on the other side. He gave a puzzled look, "Ah Sophia, I didn't know you were coming over. What brings you here?"

I nodded then I open my mouth to slightly to speak. "Sophia dear, it's good to see you finally arrived!" Magoroku came next to his father and smile warmly. Then taking my hand lighty, bring me inside. I took off my shoes quietly.

"Brought your books?" I nodded, pointing my bag. He nodded in return, "Great let's get started right away, then," He took my hand again and walking me to the stairs. Once we were up the stairs, "oh, don't close your door, Magoroku!" Hearing his father shouted up the stairs. "Okay Father!" Magoroku yelled back.

We walked into the halls until. I was stopped in front of the door. Magoroku open it slightly, "Ladies First." Rolling my eyes playfully at his statement as I enter the room.

I study the surroundings that I found myself in whilst Magoroku walked into the room leaving the door open only by a crack. It was extremely clean and neat.

I walked over to his small table and sat down placing my bag now next to me, taking the zipper and unzipping it. He sat down next to me as I took out my math textbook and place in front of me.

"So what is it your having trouble with?" He asked.

Flipping through the pages quietly until I found the one I was looking for. I point to the math problems, "I tried solving these multiple times but I never got one of these answers."

"Hm," he hummed. I gazed up to find his eyes scanning over the page. He averted his attention at me, "You said you tried solving these, right? Could I see your work?"

I nodded, then took out my notebook from my bad. Flipping to the page with my work on it. Then place it on top textbook. He took it and hummed scanning the page. "Oh, I see the problem now!" He shouted proudly, placing the notebook back down onto the table's surface. 

He pointed to one of the problems with his pointer finger, "You're not solving these correctly," He said Blankly. 

"How so?" I questioned, pursuing my lips.

"Well for one, your math is off. A simple mistake could lead to your whole problem being off," He then flip to an empty page in my note, "Here let show you." He blinks realizing there was no pencil on the desk, "Can you lend me a pencil, Sophia?" He asked, I nodded. Then going through my bag, searching for a pencil until I found one. Handed it to him. "Thank you, my dear," He took the pencil from me.

After explaining all my errors and mistakes and, letting me do some on my own I started to have a better understanding of what I was doing. 

I still found myself mental slapping myself for 

coming over just to do work. 

I watch from the corner of my eye as he placed his hands down on the table. Taking this moment to draw patterns on the back of his hand with the tip of my finger. He tense up and blush at this action. I rested my eyes on the desk as I continue to do this action. The male made no protest to stop me as he remains silent and started to relax.

We sat in like this for a good few minutes which I honestly forgot the time.

"You wanna sleepover, Sophia?" He asked, breaking the silence between us. I thought about his question for a moment. Then nodded my head in agreed, "A sleepover?" I raised my eyebrow, incredulously.

"Yea. You know that thing... where you let someone else sleep over at your house. Or at least I think that what it means..." He ponders a little then turned slightly to face me, "You never had a sleepover, Sophia?"

I shook my head, no.

"That's fine, honestly I never had one either." I then lifted my eyes to face him. "I guess... I could stay over." I mumbled.

His face lit up with excitement, as he smiles towards me. "Great! I'll let you wear my clothes to sleep in."

I watch as he got up and went over one of his drawers, opening it. Searching for something. Taking this time I decided to pack up my things and clean the area a bit. By the time I was done he came back with some clothes in this hand. "Here. You could wear this. It's probably going to be a little big on you but hopefully you won't mind to much."

I nodded, taking the clothes from his hands. Looked down at it for a second. Then averted my attention back up to the male as he spoke, "You could change in my bathroom, over there." He pointed to his bathroom I nodded and made my to it. Closing the door behind and go changed my clothes.

I walked out with my clothes folded neatly in my hand. I glanced at the male who seem to already be dressed in his Pamjas. I place my neatly folded clothes on the table that Magoroku and I was sitting at no long ago.

"I knew it would just match your eyes perfectly!" I turned my gaze to find the male smiling warmly at me. I nodded.

"How do these sleepovers work?" I asked with curiosity, raising my eyebrows.

"We could watch movies, pillows fights... we can even cuddle together in bed!"

"Can I lay in your bed, Magoroku?"

"Of course! Take whatever side you want, my dear."

I nodded and went to the closet side to me. Then talking the top of the covers pulling him down then laying myself down. Pulling the covers back up to my shoulders. Snuggling in the surprisingly warm and soft bed. Closing my eyes, being comfortable. Until I felt weight on the other side. Opening one of my eyes to find that Magoroku was laying down.

Once he was he bed I decided to snuggling close to him as he tense up instantly. I was starting to think that it was his main instinct for any sort of physical contact or simple touches. "Good night, My Ice Queen," He placed his hands around me, hugging me. Then lean in and kiss my head softly...

"Ice Queen?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrow. He nodded silently, closing his eyes slowly as he smiles to himself. I took this time to study his expression closely. Until I heard soft sleep noises coming for him, saying that he was fast asleep. He looks so innocent, so cute like this.

I felt stupid for asking him help me with my math problems but, I honestly didn't get it and he was my option that I know is really smart.

My eyes felt heavy as I slowly closing my eyes before taking one last good look at him. Drifting off to sleep...

I woke up, being quite shaken up. My heart was racing and pounding heavily in my chest. That dream... no it was rather a nightmare... averted my attention on the male next to me to find him still sound and asleep.

Seeing the smile on his cute face and hearing his steady breathing. It made me feel relaxed and I felt all my worries go away. I took his hands grasping them lightly with my own, holding them. I stay like this for a good few minutes, honestly I couldn't tell the time.

"Hm" I blink after hearing this sound. I watch the male opening his eyes, averting his attention towards me, "Good morning, my love," He smiled warmly and lifted himself up. Yawning lightly and stretch.

"You look distraught."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Da."

Magoroku gave a worried expression, "Are you sure, Sophia? I know something is bothering you so stop lying." 

## The Wintry Date

> Sophia wants her boyfriend to sit with her in during a cold, windy night as a date.
> 
> A mini Practice One - Shot since I was trying to make it sound fancy and stuff with the details. (Practice makes perfect!)

### Work Text:

Sophia hands shifted swiftly between the icy cold water that was in the pond in front of her. She kept her mind concentrated on the noises around her waiting for a particular someone to arrive. And anything else that would dare disturb her at this time of night.

The temperatures of the night lower as a gust of wind came. She didn't shiver as the heavy winds blow through her white snow like hair. Her royally designed light blue dress and dark blue jacket blowing to the side. It sent a relax chill throughout her small frame.

The low temperatures of the night never once bother her. Why should they? Her glacial and wintry abilities kept it that way.

From the sound of the wind she could make out mumbles, " _Agh! I can't believe I'm doing this_." She turned her gaze towards a male quivering in the coldness of the night as was making his way over towards the white-haired.

Sophia straightens herself up, making sure posture was perfectly fine. Magoroku finally stops in front of Sophia. Even with his thick jacket and clothes he still couldn't help the fact that he was so cold. Why did he think it was a good idea to let Sophia (the Ice Queen herself) pick the place and time for their next date together?

They stood in silence focusing on each other, unsure of what to say or do. None of them knew how a proper date should go, not that they care. As alone as they had each other they were content.

He center of interest to her as she studied him from head to toe, taking in all of the of his features both big and small.

Another gust of wind came. The wind sends a chilling feeling on Magoroku's frame causing him shivers. He closed his eyes tightly as his hold on his dark red scarf tightened.

Sophia took note of his and muffled him, holding him close to her. Wrapping his hands around her tightly and buried his face in her chest. He was

envelop in the new found warmth as he whimpers, waiting for the wind to past.

"I love you Sophia but next time don't pick a very, windy, cold night for a date."

Sophia couldn't help but let a smile onto her delicate lips as she leans down, planting a soft kiss on her Ice King's forehead.

## Break Out

I sat at my desk, in the school council office. With my cup in hand; just taking a sip of my warm drink. Feeling the warm of the drink going down my throat. It was relaxing as I let myself relax, giving a relaxing sigh. Sinking into my chair.

The noise of the loud door bursting opening runing throw my ears. As I flinch, my hand shaking slightly causing me to let my drink fall on my desk in front of him.

I glance over to my right, Sophia was standing completely shocked. I wonder why she was giving that expression until I looked in front of me. A young man who was covered in blood or which I assumed was blood, I couldn't tell if it was his blood or not. As he was wimping. My eyes wided slightly realizing what I was Fanilly seeing. I lifted myself off from the chair, still looking at the boy.

"Please you have to help me, they coming! Coming to eat and kill us all!" ' _Wait_ _What? Did I heard that right? What_ _does he_ _mean coming to eat_ _up_ _and kill us all?'_ So many questions came into me at once. Non of his didn't even made any sense to begin with. I started to panic a little but tried my best to remind in my composer.

Until I had heard the most horrific I could possible think of, screaming but not in a good kind no it was sounded like whoever it was screaming for their life and was in some kind of pain. What ever it was I wanted no part in it. I step down, making my chair fall with a thud behide. Making me flinch at the noise. Sophia took my collar of my shirt, and teleported up out of there into my room only a floor below of the room we were just in.

She was probably thinking it wasn't a good idea to be in that room nor up there. I looked at her, she look to be in distressed and deep in thought. I wouldn't blame her something was happening we had no idea what. I place a resuring hand on her back, rudding my hand up and down slowly. She looked at me, probably thinking the same thing I was. I decided to be the frist to speak, not wanted to be in this weird silents. "What's happening up there?" I clearly knew the answer to this but I decided to ask anyways. "Don't know."

## A Day Off

Published:
    2019-06-19

Magoroku was sitting on the soft blue couch that resides in the student Council room. No rather like he was hunching more in pain by the zapping he gotten for the last few days. It didn't help much that he was sore. He has his legs crossed as his arms rested behind his head lazily. His whole body was sore and he wants nothing else then to just die by all the pain he was feeling.

Sophia only sat a few feet away from him to his side with her hands resting on her lap. Although he highly doubt she would even care about his terrible pains and problems. Seeing how she never protects him and she was often times the one who inflict pain onto him even when she was the one who failed.

Their Master, Ikazuchi had given them a day off only for a day to replenish their energy. Ikazuchi was extremely impatient so coming from him it was rare for him to give them breaks like this. Of course, no matter what he'll still be loyal to his Master. Magoroku delighted to hear that he was given a day off, at least he didn't have to be zap again.

Even with a day off he still felt dread and was completely terrified of what his master can do to him. But he decided to put that feeling aside for a day and to just relax the best he could. His master was violent towards him but, he still was very loyal to him.

Sophia on the other hand didn't care, not even one bit. _Why would she? She didn't get zap like he did._

Both of them knew how it was truly hard for him to catch that tenbu card, wasn't exactly an easy task for either him or Sophia to accomplish.

His eyes gazed at the flat screen TV that Was nailed to the wall. Trying to focus on a

Buddyfight that was currently going on. This didn't help much to his disarray. The fight was so boring and he rather watch the news.

He glanced at the younger girl that was sitting next to him. Her light blue eyes were glued on the TV, looking as emotionless as ever. He wonders what the girl was thinking. _What goes on inside that little head of her's?_ _And why she wasn't so afraid of master like he was._ The young vice president was certainly unlike most.

The white-haired girl took note of his starring. She averted her attention towards him. His eyes managed to meant hers. They only lock eyes for a moment as they gaze at one another, intently.

The male felt a burning sensation within his cheeks. He turned away quickly, feeling embarrassed for being caught staring at her. He decided to ignore that embarrassing moment trying to focus on the screen of the Tv. He just couldn't focus on it no matter how hard he manages to tried.

He found it boring so instead he let his mind wonder...to Sophia, again. How could anyone possibly like someone who was constantly malice towards him? He asked that question to himself more times then he could honestly count. He knew the answer... that is the type of people he hangs around with more. Rouga, Daivde, Terumi, and Gremlin were always rude to him. It's not like he really cares about them. Sophia was different... she can Literally take down the whole buddy police if she really wanted to. In fact she is much more powerful than the buddy police.

He likes having her around, even if she didn't talk much. She didn't need to. Even with the dead silent knowing he had at least someone there was nice and he was rather content with that. He never liked the idea of being alone. He never had someone who was willing... well been order by Kyoya... to be his assistant. He never had one before her. Being with someone else made him feel better.

He trusted the girl more than anyone else. She made him feel safe. She was his lifeline in a way. He admires her intellect. And let's not forget her Buddyfighting skills. He would never tell her this but: he loves her skills for Buddyfighting. She was truly talented.

He remembers the first time he tried flirting with the girl so vividly. He messed up which lead to Sophia to pushed him and walked off. He just gave up after all, thinking Sophia didn't return his feelings. He just accepted it as that was his reality.

The girl probably didn't feel the same way towards him. He was okay with that. He accepted that as a fact, the truth. His only problem was that he somehow developed actually feelings for the vice president.

From the corner of his eye, he watches as Sophia shifted herself a little closer towards him. Her blue eyes were still looking ahead. Her eyes were like glue.

Magoroku couldn't help but hold back a blush, his cheeks felt like they were burning by just only her slight movement.

'It was just a movement, no big deal Shido...'

"Shido, your cheeks are extremely red," She pointed out. Her eyes were turned to the male nothing bothering to turn her head all the way to face the other.

"Hm?" Magoroku was taken back by this. He turned his head to look at the female, "You must be seeing things, Sophia."

She raises her eyebrow, skeptically at that response. She eyed him intently. She studied his features as his face only grew in color. She took note of the crimson red that was stain on his cheeks. "Are you...blushing?" She observed.

Magoroku eyes widened as he started to panic internally, "W-What me blushing?! Never!" He ridiculed and laughs her off, nervously. He quickly regained his composure, "Why do you care anyways?"

Her voice was monotone as she spoke, "I don't."

Magoroku rolled his eyes, "Sure you don't," He his was laden with sarcasm as he continues, "That's why you asked if I was blushing?"

Sophia groan, quickly showing her annoyance with the male. Magoroku notice this letting a small smirk to appear on his features. He knew he was getting under her skin and he loved it any sort of reaction by her that was somehow triggered by him.

"Using sarcastic remarks doesn't change anything."

"It wasn't supposed to."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you have a crush?" Magoroku asked, seemingly out of nowhere. This question caught Sophia off guard.

She gave a confused and nervous expression. An expression that Magoroku never seen before. This interested the male greatly. "Why do you want to know?" She asked with a nervous tone. Seeing this type of reaction from her was so unlike it. And he loved it. For once he felt like he was in control of her and he loves the feeling of being in control. Something he wasn't really good at doing to Sophia.

Of course he wasn't going to let go to waste, "Well, I'm just curious to see if a heartless girl like yourself actually feel things like affection or love towards anyone."

The white-Haired teen narrow her eyes and giving him a cold look.

"That means you do have a crush then, correct?" He asked, "Wait, no, don't answer that! I have a better question: Did anyone ever told you that they love you?"

Sophia shook her head, no.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow in concern. "Not even family?"

She shook her head no again.

Magoroku lower his eyes. His expression saddened, "Oh..." He turned his head to face the TV again. "Well… I love you..." he muttered.

Sophia turned her head to face the tan-haired male fully. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about," Magoroku explained sheepishly as his cheeks lit up again.

Sophia narrow her eyes and gave a slight groan, "No, youmumblesomething."

Magoroku sweatdrop, "I didn't say anything."

"You saidI love you," She uttered airily.

Magoroku turned to Sophia, his face was completely crimson in color, "Um... I could explain!" He shouted.

Sophia reminded completely silent and turned to the T.V. Magoroku gulp then turned back to T.V. They sat in silence. A silence was eating him alive he just wanted to end it.

Until, he felt something heavy or rather someone on his shoulders as he tense up, not expected any weight on his shoulders. He glanced over to fine Sophia, just resting her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes slowly.

He felt his face burning more, as he felt his chest tighten. His heart was racing in his chest. Was this reality? Or was he just daydreaming again? Was this the same Sophia he knew?

He hesitantly lifted his hand up and started playing and pet with her soft white hair. Sophia didn't seem to this at all as she places her hand on Shido's chest softly. He couldn't help but give a soft and warm smile. She was snuggle up against him. He hadn't realized that Sophia was actually sleeping on him until he heard her make soft noises. She looks so peaceful and cute when she was sleeping. Not like the female he knew that's for sure.

He guess Sophia wasn't so heartless and cold after all. Prohaps, maybe, he did have an chance with her.

## "Where Were You?"

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously. 

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

 _'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything_!' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it. 

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... _he didn't care_." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression. 

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl. 

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him, eve-" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido." 

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

Sophia groans lightly.

his lips, giving worried expression.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sophia still didn't look up

“Why are you doing this? Why do you seem to care so much?" 

"Because I want to help you."

"I don't need your help," She pushed the male back lightly. “I think should go now," Sophia lifted herself up from off the couch to only be stopped by the male who was standing in her way.

She didn't want to stay here. Not with him. But where would She go?

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here. She guesses Magoroku wasn't so bad. Wait did she really think that? No, of course not! She didn't like Magoroku. No, she hates Magoroku! She despised him, she loathed him, not even enough words that have a similar meaning to hate can express how much she dislikes him with everything she has.

"Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly. Shido nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided to wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. Pushing him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He did really like Sohpia, so her cuddling with him was a dream come true. She relaxed in her arms.

This did, in fact, feel weird at first, having Sophia so close to her but it was her fault. On the other hand, it felt good and right for her to do this. Perhaps, She likes the idea of being near Magoroku. She doesn't like him. She's only doing this so he doesn't leave. The more she thought about it, the more her mind wonder, Did she like Shido in that way? No, of course not. Why would the Ice Queen fell in love?

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps. No! He doesn't! He's annoying and I hate him!' She was arguing with herself. What was happening to her and why was she acting like this?

## Do You Love Me, Ice Queen?

Magoroku leaned forward in his chair, his elbow now on his hard brown desk. The tan-haired male laid his chin on in the palm on his hand. He let out a saddened sigh escape his lips. 

He had a feeling that Sophia didn't like him anymore. The girl kept to herself like she always does. She rarely ever shown any signs of affection towards him. Of course he knew that the girl was Stoic but, he couldn't help thinking she didn't love him anymore.

His eyes lifted up, facing the blue sliding door as it was opening. He glanced at the girl coming into the room of the Student Council. Magoroku got up out of his chair and walks up to the female, quickly. 

Sophia averted her attention at the male, who was now blocking her way. 

"Do you still love me, Sophia?" He asked, his voice hinted with worried.

Sophia stared at him for a moment before leading in 

## The Much Needed Party Date

Published:
    2019-06-12

## Gallows goes out a finds a date for Magoroku for the up coming party, little did he know that it would a person he wasn't expecting to agree.

Magoroku was hunch over in his sit, uncomfortably. He sigh and grumbles, " _I really_ _need_ _a date to_ _the_ _party_..." He muttered under his breath. Gean Kyoya was having a huge party. He really wanted to go with someone but, he didn't know who will want to go with him.

"Gesha-Gesha I think I could help with that, geh, Magoroku." An familiar voice ran through the room as Gallows came flying up to face his partner.

"Huh?" Magoroku blink his attention lay on his bone partner. Magoroku stightens himself up then narrow his eyes in confusion. "You'll be willing to get me date, Gallows?" Magoroku would be lying to himself if he didn't feel at least a little weirded out by his partner New found generosity.

"I have someone perfect for you, Magoroku."

"Do you mind telling me who it is?" The male asked.

"Nope, that's a secret." Gallows teased. He Darkness Dragon World turned his body away and hover to the siding door. Magoroku watch in disbelief as his partner somehow slid the door open using his big claws.

He guess he had to wait... that didn't stop him from wanted to know who Gallows would possible pick.

-

Magoroku made it up to the entrance, noticing that a familiar girl was standing there. However his wasn't waiting her familiar formal blue and white dress with her jacket. Instead she had a nice long light blue dress with the little mix of white. Her hair had a beautiful blue and white flower piece. Magoroku on the other hand was wearing his black suite and red tie to accompany it.

He wondering what the girl could possible being doing outside, just standing there and staring off into nothing. He decided to approach her. "Oh Sophia! What a pleasant surprise see you here. Are you waiting for someone too?"

"Unfortunately."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"There already here."

Magoroku raised an eyebrow,  
incredulously. He looks around to find no else there. "Huh? What do you mean? No one else is out here." Sophia gave me a pity look.

"Gesha-Gesha you're so stupid, Magoroku." Gallows laughed in Magoroku's pocket, no bothering to come out of his card. Magoroku narrow his eyes and turned his attention to his poctek.

"Stop it, Gallows. Now, where is my date?" Magoroku muttered quietly to his pocket, not in the mood for jokes. "It's the girl in front of you."

* * *

## Promise

Magoroku Made a promise to Sophia.

"I got a prefect idea on what we can do today, my love!" I walked in front of my beloved girlfriend giving her a bright smile.

She averted her attention to me, "I'm listening."

"Let's go to the mall together!" I clapped my hands together, smiling widely as I yelled excitedly.

"The mall?" She questioned me. I nodded my head. 

Before I knew it she took my hand, "huh?" My eyes wided slightly, as she took her glowing card out. Then teleported us, I fell onto the ground with a loud thug.

"How many times do I have to tell you _to warn me_ before you do that, Sophia." I wined. Until I notice she was holding out her hand in front of me, silently. I took it, holding on it as she pulled me up.

Once I was one my feet, I decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept my grip on it. Whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon as I used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that I may had gotten on myself.

I watch from the corner of my eye seeing the female blush lightly. I smirk devilishly as an idea come into mind. "Awe, is Sohpia blushing?" I said teasingly. 

"I'm not blushing." She puff her cheeks, looking away from me.

"Well, you're very cute when you blush especially when your blushing at yours truly."

She norrow her eyes as her cheeks grew in color. "Come on, Don't lie Sophia. I know you are."

She fanilly mumbles, "Fine _Future Husband_ you win." It was low but lucky I was able to hear it. I smile hearing this, laughing lightly.

As much as I didn't want to stop teasing my future wife but, we have things to do. "We should probably get going now we don't wanna spent all day just teasing one other now, do we?" I suggested. She nodded in agreement.

"What do you have plan?" She asked, curstiy within her voice. "Let's do what couples normally do together!"

Sophia tighten her grip on me, to the point I felt like she was going to completely take off my hand. Bitting my lips roughly as she started to walking, dragging me along with her. Until I just couldn't handle the pain she was inflicted on me. "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" I yelled in pain.

She didn't say a word however, I was happy that she loosen her grip on me, if only by a little. I notice she would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us. Which I just found it kinda of weird considering how non of those girls didn't anything to her. At least not that I know of.

"Where are we going?" I asked, calmly.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking until... "Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing me to stop as well. _'This_ _isn't good.'_ Knowing what he did to Sophia I couldn't help but feel my blood pressure rise. Who dose he think he is hurting my Ice Queen that way?!

"Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. I watch as he gazed over Sophia, like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents.

His eyes went to me instantly. Studying my features closely, like he was peering into my soul. I was becoming extremely annoyed by his presents.. "What do you want? In case you were wondering, we're busy!" Haven't realized how my voice sounded so cold and how loud when I addressed, Gean Kyoya himself.

The guy that I used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that I had truly admire but... now I just hated the guy for doing such a think to my Sophia.

He lean back as he eyes wided in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. I could he tell that he was caught off guard by the my reaction. Shortly he regain his composer and norrow his eyes with a smirk. "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills."

I point my finger at Kyoya, "If you think I'll ever join you again then your sadly mistaken Kyoya!"

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "Your much more bolder then I had remember... I wonder what's the sudden changes." He scan up and down my body for a moment. I just found it really... just weird...

The then turned around, "You should really reconsider working with me, Shido. I could give you such immense power. You'll be treated with the respect you rightly deserve." I eye him warily as he walks away...

Whatever he wants for me, he's not getting.

Once I knew he was out of site. I turned to Sophia. "Come on, Sophia. Let's go." She nodded.

We walked holding hands, until I found that famous place that everyone at Aido Academy went to at least once or had talk about. I heard it was a good place to go hang out and get coffee and tea. We enter and she sat in one of the light pluper booths.

She order an coffee and I order a cup of warm tea. I smile as the waiter brought us our order drinks. Placing both down onto the table swiftly then left the two teens alone.

I lifted the hot cup with my hands then talking a small slip, feeling the tea warm my insides. Then place it back down softly. Letting a relaxing sigh escape my lips.

Sophia stares blankly at the her cup of coffee. As much as she doesn't really show her emotions. She was stoic. I could honestly tell if something gets to her or when she is worry about something.

"Sophia? What's wrong?" She shifted slightly, I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable and that made me worry even more about her. " _What if you_ _do_ _decide to work for Kyoya again_..?" She mumble.

I blink, "That's never going to happen. Besides I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon anyways." After everything that happen in Disaster and me being Death Shido I was completely done with playing the bad guy.

"You promise you won't?"

I nodded, "I promise."

## Is That Who I think it is?

Magoroku came across someone he knew before.

Magoroku pushed through the crowd of people, wanted to see the Buddyfight between Kyoya and Gao. He averted his attention ahead watching his match. Until he notices a familiar female in blue. From the opposite side of his.

Magoroku blink as his eyes widened in disbelief. Was it really her? No, it can't be her... Magoroku argued with himself. She turned her head away from the match and got up turning to leave. Magoroku wanted to run over to her, called out her name, just do something to get the girl's attention. However he highly doubt she would hear him through the crowd of cheers and

Magoroku force himself to watch the match, trying his hardest to forget about the girl. He watched and reminded in his spot until the match was fully over. Gao was the winner. No surprise there.

He walks, ignoring everything else that was going on at his outdoor party Gao was facing plenty of Buddyfighters. And he won every single one of them. He let his mind wonder on the female he seem earlier. He hasn't seen her since the whole hundred demons and Death Shido era ended.

He sighed. Why was he even thinking about this? Why did he care? And why would She care? He could always just ignore it and move on...

His thoughts were interrupted by hearing familiar voices talking. He knew who it was, Kyoya and Rouga. Glitter of hope appeared in his eyes as he averted his attention up to face the two males. While straightens himself up. However there was no white-haired by the two males.

He felt an ache of pain coming into his chest. He knew She was here and yet, she wasn't with Kyoya. He mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

He felt relief hit him as he saw the female walking towards the two. But instead of stopping she turned her head to the opposite side of the two males. As she kept walking, not daring to look at Kyoya.

Magoroku eyes wided watching the girl, intensely. That wasn't like Sophia at all to just ignore Kyoya like that. She was so loyal to him. So what happen..?

Magoroku decided it would be best to follow her closely whilst trying not to get caught by her.

Until the female stop unexpectedly, causing Magoroku to trip on his black boots colliding with the female. They both ended up falling. Magoroku gulped, feeling absolute dread. Why does his clumsiness always gets in the way? "O-Oh Sophia... I didn't see you there, my apologies..." The male shuttered out, nervously. Then picking himself up. Taking his white gloved hands, wiping himself up from any dirt or germs that made of gotten on his clothes do to the fall.

He noticed Sophia was still on the floor, starring emotionless into nothing. "Um, here let me help you." He Magoroku offer his hand, holding it out for her to take. However, she didn't take it. She narrowed her eyes at him being irritated. She got up and closed her eyes. She turned away from the older male.

The male ended up following her to the back of the building. She also lazily on the ground. Rested her back against the wall, bring her legs up holding them tightly with her hands. Her expression was feel with sorrow and hurt.

Magoroku gulp, thinking it would be best to talk to her now. "S-Sophia? Are you okay?" Magoroku asked nervously whilst walking up to the female. Sophia reminded completely silent and made no attempt to look at the male.

## Something's Wrong

Sophia felt _off_ about herself, lately. And it didn't help that she wasn't really feeling so positive about her own appearance. It was so unlike her to begin with. She wasn't the type to care, so why does she care now? 

Her personal issue was starting to an effect on her and Shido's relationship. She became more distant, rarely ever talking to him and if she did it was only about their student council. Even Shido took notice of this. 

She didn't know he'll react about this. Who he hate her? Or who he still cares for her? Shido was the type to judge others, she can only assumed the worst from him. 

Her wrapped her hand around door handle of the big blue door. Taking a breath as she opens the door, revealing Shido at his desk being occupied with his work. He really did work hard behind the scenes when he's not trying to make a fool of himself. He didn't bother to stop his work to look up, knowing who it was. 

The russian entered the room. She entered this room countless times and yet, she felt like it was first. 

The only sound in the room was her heels kissing the floor as she makes her way towards Shido. She stopped in front of his desk, eyeing him intently, her stomach tightening with the feeling of anxiety. 

"Shido, we need to talk." 

Magoroku blinked, "hm?" Lifted his gaze from off his paperwork, only to Sophia was in front of his desk. 

"Is everything okay, Sophia? You look rather nervous about something." 

"I just need to tell you something important." 

Magoroku nodded, "go on, then"

"Do… do I look pretty?" 

Shido stare confusedly at her. "What kind of question is that?" 

## Saving

> Shido thoughts on Sofia saving him with the little power she had left in her. [One - Shot Base off Ep 35 In hunderd where Sofia's saves him]

### Work Text:

Des Shido was behind the big rock, looking up at the white-haired in both concern and worried. She was yelling in what seems to be in pain. Sophia in pain!? He felt his heart skip a beat. The girl was so stoic is honestly scared him to see she wasn't being stoic anymore. Was she that much in pain?

She was trying to hide the fact that her body was aching as she felt her power was daining.

"Are you okay, Sophia?" Asked the male with a worried tone.

"Shut up!" Sophia only shouted back. She didn't want to hear him. He didn't have to know why she was feeling.

Magoroku cowarded, lowering himself behind the rock in fear. He didn't like this. He didn't have a fondness of Sophia's yelling. I don't recall her ever yelling before, maybe he should leave her be for now. But he didn't want to see her like this.

Sophia felt her body become heavy and her powers stopped. She couldn't handle anymore. No her body couldn't handle any of it anymore. She closed her and fell into the ground.

"Sophia!" He walked up to her with his arm reached out towards her. He gazed at small frame was on the ground. She wasn't moving!

"She stopped moving."

Was she dead? No, she can't die. He just couldn't bear that thought. He felt his chest grew heavy she cared for her greatly.

He turned his attention to Grangadez who was ready to blast an attack at any moment. He trembled and felt next to Shido.

Sophia opened her slowly at the sound of Shido's screaming and it was annoying. Shido was sitting down next to her. She was fully aware of what was happening. She took out her card and used up the last of her will to telported her and Shido away.

"We're done for!"

"Shut up!"

Magoroku blinked his eyes widened slightly at the voice. He wasn't dead? He thought he was dead! What happen!? Sophia was alive!?

"Let me get some rest!" She felt on the dark blue couch that belonged to the student council. Her body felt heavy and weak. She used to much of her Disaster Force and her forcibly only to wake up a monster, Grangadez. She didn't realize that Grangadez would go on a full grown rampage. She only did this to prove her faithfulness to Master Gratos' orders. Sophia fell onto the couch being completely frazzled. She didn't bother to deactivate her Disaster Force as her hair was still long and extended.

"Aido Academy!?"

Magoroku turned his gazed down towards Sophia, "Sophia..." he muttered her name whilst watching her sleep soundly on the dark blue couch.

As malice as she was, as mean as she was towards him she also did things that was kind. She was evil, yes. But nothing will ever change that but she has a heart.

He hoped she was going to be okay. "I can't do this without you." It was true. Sophia was the only person who he was truly close with. Well maybe not by friends but, they didn't hate one another either. The relationship they had was an odd one at that.

She looks so cute when she sleeps. He felt his cheeks lit up. He shook his head she shouldn't be thinking about these sorts of things, not for her, at least.

'Maybe she's cold?' He thought of blankets and maybe a pillow. He should carry her down stairs to her room. No, that wouldn't be a good idea.

He quickly went to his room and got some blankets and pillows for her. He made his way over towards her and place his blankets on top of her body. Before he lifted her head up slowly and placed a pillow under before placing her head on the pillow.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He jumped back now realizing what he was doing. He had no idea what made him do such a thing. He shouldn't have done that!

He sat across from her on the other dark blue couch as he watched her sleep. She looks so peaceful. At least an hour past and she opened her eyes slowly. Her body felt warm and cozy. Her head felt it was on something soft it wasn't hard liked she had remembered it being.

She sat up to find she had blankets and pillows. Where did she get these? And who gave them to her? Shido was the only person that he possibly think of doing such a thing. She was still at Aido in the all too familiar room they both knew too well, the student council room.

## The Day Together [One-Shot]

"Hey, Sophia?!" Shido Ran up to the vice president of the Student Council, who didn't stop walking."What do you want Shido?" Shido only smile, then he walked in front of her--Causing her to stop in front of him. "Sophia, Did I tell you, you looked really pretty." Sophia then hit Shido on the face. "

## Council Crush

Magoroku sat on the couch of the School council, eating while watching a buddyfighting match on the T.V. He found the match rather boring and not worth even watching. It was to predictable for his taste and the fighters weren't even as skilled as he was.

So he just let his mind wonder, to Sophia. He had a huge crush on her of course he was to much of a coward to actually tell her anything. And his first time trying to flirt with her, he mess up on his line causing Sophia to push him and walked off. 

He heard heels kissing the floor,

## Taking Care Of A Sick Shido

Sohpia open the door the Students Council's room, hopping to find a working Shido, but she could be more wrong--There Shido laying on the couch, looking like he was sick. Sophia walks up to him to get a better. "Sophia I don't feel so well I think I might have a cold." Sophia signs, putting her hand on his head

## The Lost Of Bright Blue

Sophia, wake up!" Magoroku shouted shaking the girl in front of him. 

_She wasn't breathing..._

 _She wasn't moving…_

Her eyes were closed as she looked like she was resting peacefully but that was far from the case. 

"Come on, Sophia wake up!" He shouted in fear and desperation. Shaking her again but rougher. 

_Why did it have to her?_

Those around them have him pity and sorrow expressions. Gao, and Zanya watch in disbelief and horror as Magoroku was trying to wake the lifeless girl up. None of them bother to comfort Magoroku, not that they needed it. 

Tasuku finally made it to the horrified scene.

Magoroku felt a hand on his shoulder, "Shido please stop, she's dead," the boy wonder uttered. Magoroku averted his gaze away from Sophia and up to the male with tears in his eyes, "no, that can't be true, she's not dead at all!"

## Questions

She wrapped her hand around the door handle of the big blue door. Taking a breath as she opens the door, revealing Shido at his desk being occupied with his work. He really did work hard behind the scenes when he's not trying to make a fool of himself. He didn't bother to stop his work to look up, knowing who it was. 

The female Russian entered the room. She entered this room countless times and yet, she felt like it was first. The only sound in the room was her heels kissing the floor as she makes her way towards Shido. Her eyes stayed glued at the desk that Shido was sitting at. 

She stopped in front of his desk, eyeing him intently, her stomach tightening with the feeling of anxiety. Why did she have to be so nervous? This wasn't like her at all. 

"Shido, we need to talk," said Sophia breaking the silence in the room. 

Magoroku blinked, "hm?" Lifted his gaze from off his paperwork, only to Sophia was in front of his desk. 

"Is everything okay, Sophia? You look rather nervous about something." 

"I just need to tell you something important." 

Magoroku nodded, "okay…? Go on, then"

"Do you think I'll make a good girlfriend?" 

Shido stare confusedly at her, "What kind of question is that?" 

Sophia narrowed her eyes.

## Cuddling Somwhere

"Hey, Sophia?"

Sophia turned her gaze towards the Student Council president who was at his desk.

Magoroku let a smirk on his foreign lips as he lifted himself up, "Do you want to cuddle with me?" 

Sophia raised an eyebrow. 

Magoroku claps his hands together and made a baby face, "Please, Sophia~" 

Sophia sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine."

Magoroku face lit up and smiles, "Perfect!" He got up from his chair, "I'll meet you down in my room that way no one will be able to walk in on us." 

Sophia nodded, "Da." 

He walked over to the floor broad and took it out. He quickly made his way down the latter. Sophia was already down there waiting for him. He stared at her in shock, "Wait, how did you get down here, Sophia?" 

"I can teleport, remember?" 

Magoroku couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of the head with his hand. The two just stared at each other seemingly waiting for the other one to make a move. 

"Well?" 

Magoroku tilted his head off to the side, "Well what?"

"You said you wanted to cuddle, if not then this is a waste of time," sophia turned. 

Magoroku panicked he completely forgot that he was supposed to cuddle with her. Walks up to her, making sure she wasn't going to leave but he ends up tripping, he took her arms to catch himself but the two fell on his bed. Sophia was in his arms. He couldn't help but blushed. 

"Is this your way of cuddling?" Sophia asked breaking the silence, being unfazed by this.

"Umm… yes."

## "That's How?!" [Shido × Sofia] [ONE - SHOT]

Shido was at it again, well complaining I mean. If Sofia had a dollar for every time he had ever complained she would be super rich. Anyways, you all made be wondering, What is he complaing about this time? Well long story short he is complaining about how hard some of his work is. Although for him it should be easy but yet it seem so hard for him to Do. This caught Sofia off guard when she noticed how Shido was having an hard time with it. She noticed how stressful he looked. He puts his head on the desk in front of him &quotSofia why is this so hard!?&quotHe relies heavily on Sofia and oftens needs her. Kinda like a mom in a way. &quotYour making it a lot harder then it looks, Shido&quot <br>  
She needed to find a way to shut him up... <br>  
Then it click. When Shido started complaining again. Sofia made her way over to the boy and lick her lips. She then lean in and started to kiss Shido on the lips.<br>  
<br>  
&nbsp Shido eyes wided and puts his hands up. He wasn&apost expecting or ever expected this would ever happen. It was like a dream come true for Shido. A dream? What are you talking about, Shido would never dream of kissing a girl who hurts him multiply times and often times leave him in the dark. Oh but, that is we&aposre wrong. Shido did in fact have a crush on Sofia for a long time but he never said it to her or anything for that matter. Sofia deeped the kiss, she was however, surprised that Shido wasn&apost really kissing back yet. Maybe he was nerves? Although Sofia did know that Shido was awkward. Sofia felt hands behind her back, knowing it was Shido&aposs. Shido brought her closer to him. Sofia gave a soft moan. Not to long after that long kiss they had to stop to breath of course. Shido looking to the eyes of the young vice president. He noticed something different about her eyes, her eyes looked rather full of Lust. Shido had the a great idea to kiss Sofia again, hopefully he doesn&apost die doing it. Shido cupped her 

## How Did I Get Here?

I was in my bed reading manga but not just any manga, Future Card Buddyfight volume 5 to be exact. For what seem to be like the fourth time, I just loving reading it mainly do to the fact that it had on one of my favorite characters Magoroku Shido. Well he was mostly Death Shido in this but I still liked it anyways.

I noticed a glowing light coming from the book, I through across the room, as my eyes wided. A portal similar to the ones that I seem Disaters members used, which made me think of Sophia another one of my favorite characters from Buddyfight.

Curstiy got the better of me as I jump into the portal. I know I know that was dumd of me to do but I didn't care. I felt myself hit the ground, I looked up and noticed Both Sophia and Magoroku looking at me shook written on their faces. "Who are you? And why did you come out of a portal?" The taller male asked coldly, clearly not in a mood for this. As I glance at them, I got up. I held out my hand, "Um hello, I'm (F/N), (F/N) (L/N) it's um nice to meant you." I smile nervously at the two, both of them looked at me.

The girl in blue, sigh, "Shido," both of us looked at girl, "huh? You have a plan?" He asked nervously, as the girl brought her card up, "No, he wants us." As she teleported us, Shido landed in the water, as I landed next to Sophia on the land. "Is it to much to asked of a warning when you do that?!" I couldn't help but feel bad for him, as I nervously walked with Sophia, hearing gallows commenting. Then no long after him yelling for us to wait.

I still had so many questions that were still left unanswered. I had no idea why she brought me here to but I guess I'll have to go with it. I knew what's exactly what was going to happen next, I watch hundred more then once at this point. I looked at Ikazuchi. He looks much more of a threat in person them on my phone. I was standing next to Sophia, reminding silent. Until something caught my attention, "You four will being working for me now." Four? Wait?! I'm going to be working for him now?! Oh no... this isn't looking to go for me...

I have no idea how to get out of here. I'm now working for the villains of the show. And worst of all I have no buddy nor deck on me. "(Y/N)? You okay?" A blink I haven't noticed that we were in the room, I knew all to well. The student Council office. Magoroku stood in front of me, looking quite worried. "Oh um I'm f--fine, thanks for asking." I stated quietly, qutie embarrassed. I felt heat rushing through my face. He raised an eyebrow at me, Studying my features. I decided to speak, "um I don't think I got your name." Shido blink, as he laugh nervously, as he took one step back. "Oh I didn't, how rude of me. I'm Magoroku Shido the President of Aido Academy's student council." He stated proudly, I smile and nodded, he then point to the girl in the back. "And that's Sophia Sakharvo, my assistance and vice president." I glance at her and gave a soft smile, waving slightly at her. She just closed her eyes. "Don't mind her, she doesn't talk a lot." I looked at him and nodded. "Kiskis, Don't forgot about me Sheets." Gallow laughed as he came out of his card, we both looked at him. Shido norrow his eyes at him. "That's Gallows, my buddy."

"He's so cute." I mumble, he heard me. I always loved monsters in their mini forms "He not supposed to be cute." He looked away, placing his hands on his hips,  
pounding. I couldn't help but giggle a little at his reaction. He was always so cute.

"Anyways, I noticed you teleportion looked rather similar to the ones that Sophia there uses. Do you happen to also have a dark core deck case in your possession?" He asked looking at me again. I blink, I wasn't expecting him to ask such a question, so I had to think fast. I also took note that Sophia was also rather interesting as she open her eyes and took a few steps forward looking at me. "Well, you see. I have no idea how I got here or teleported." He blinked, possessing the information. "So you have no idea how you got here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow being slightly confused. I nodded nervously, Feeling like an idiot.

## Lost And Alone

Sofia was standing still, as she was now turning to stone, while smiling. It was end for her, wasn't it? Would she ever come back? Will she ever get to see him again? 'Shido...' The one thing that was in her mind was Shido. Why him? She had feelings for him, of course she hidden her love for him and well may I add. They been through a lot together, even if they weren't close friends. Deep down they were, even if the two never said so themselves. She wonder if shido feels the same way about her. She had to stop day dreaming about this as takes one last looked at Tasuku before it was dark.

Tasuku was now walking back to Aibo Academy after what had happened. He told Goa and his friends what had happened to Sofia. Shido

## Looking For Rings

> Shopping for wedding rings.

### Work Text:

"What type of ring do you think Davide would like, Sophia?" Magoroku asks gazing down at the rings set.

"I don't think he'll care what you get him."

"I supposed you're right."

* * *

"huh... Sophia is so fancy and classy, I don't know what she'll like..."

"Oi, She probably wouldn't care. Don't fraught."

## Warming Up

Sophia and Magoroku were together for a few months. She still can recall their first date so vividly. It was a nice fancy restaurant, much to Sophia's distaste. The date… was well awkward to say the least. Despite the fact they work together they are usually alone. They still didn't know one another on a personal level which Sophia wasn't the type to share this sore of stuff.

Shido was evidently a nervous wreck, even when he tries denying it when she asked if he was nervous. She found it disturbingly cute that he was so worried about how she felt about this and about the whole date in general.

His nervousness made him, in return, clumsy… well more clumsier than usual that is, by splitting his drink on Sophia's dress by mistake.

She was spite that her new dress got ruined. Why wouldn't she be? She ends up, somehow forgiving him and requested that they go for a walk. Shido radically agreeds with her.

Sophia eyed his hand, wanted to take hold, In the middle of their walking trip she took hold of his take his hand, unexpectedly. Shido was a blushing mess and tense up at her sudden hand holding. He couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

Sophia just plays this off as nothing.

The next day, much to Sophia's shook Shido came to her in guilt with a surprise. She questions him but Shido ends up forcing her to open the box once she did she found a new dress. She blinks and asked him why he wasted his money on her. He said that he loves her and that he felt bad. She couldn't help but smile and thanked him for his gift.

As time went on they got closer, their relationship was more getting to know each other and occasional hand holding. Not once did they kiss or made out together. Just two people who enjoyed each other's company. That how it was, it wasn't a bad thing either. Sophia wasn't into those romance things.

As their relationship develops so did her desires

and intense attraction for him. It wasn't the pity things like fangirling about him.

No.

She wanted to feel him, his lips, his body, his heat… having him in her embrace and never letting go. She wanted him all of it to herself.

"Are you cold, Shido," the girl asked as her eyes travel lazily around his frame. He was quivering.

Magoroku shook his head, "no, I'm okay."

Sophia turns her body fully to face the student council president before making her way towards him. Magoroku flinch as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart.

Sophia peering her eyes studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and agitated Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her.

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become visible on his cheeks.

Sophia knew what he wanted. Of course she did as she wanted the same. She took a firm hold of his hands, stopping him from moving. She half hearted leaned on smacking her foreign lips onto his, hastily. His eyes widened as his whole body tense by the sudden action.

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, only for the need of air. Sophia eyes rested on his now swollen lips. The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform.

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was to irresistible as she kissed him again with much more force, before breaking the kiss for much needed air.

Shido jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While he brought her closer to him, affectionately. He closed his eyes and lean down, planted a gently kiss on Sophia's kiss. which Sophia more than willing to obliged to as she kisses back.

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Shido let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. It sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body.

Soonly turning into a full blown heated make out session. Sophia hands travels under the males shirt. Shido shivered as she was rubbing her hands all throughout his upper body and chest.

They broke the kiss, not caring about the saliva that was. They stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel the hot and intense breath as his was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, "We shouldn't being this here…Making out in the halls is strictly prohibited, Sophia.." he muttered as turning his gaze away from her and landing it the floor.

He felt completely ashamed that he forgot he was in the halls. He just lost control of himself, her taste, her lips, her body. Something he never got from her before this. He couldn't imagine how others would think if they saw both of their student council president and vice president making out in the halls.

"well, do you want to continue in a more private location, Shido?" She broke the silence.

He wanted to continue, he wanted to taste her, to feel her, to export every inch of her, "Only if you too…" he didn't want to force himself onto her, if she truly didn't want that.

"Da," Sophia nodded while taking out glowing yellow buddy card using it to teleport them into her room. A room in which she was rarely in herself. She only brought Shido here at least twice in the past.

Without any time to waste Sophia places her hand on his chest, pushing him down the blue covers of her soft him while going down with him. She pressed her body against his, her face only inches apart, "you know, I have been wanting to do that for a while now."

Magoroku felt flustered as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you have?" He questioned, as his expression saddened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He felt

Sophia shrugged him off, "I want more than kisses from you, shido."

Magoroku face went blank, "L-like what...?" He asked nervously.

Sophia gave a malice smirk and leans in, "I think you already know what I want, shido," she murmured.

Magoroku quivered at the girl's whispering and seduction tone. He knew what she was talking about.

Her hands travel under his shirt once more before she lifts herself once more, "Shido, take off your shirt."

Magoroku cheeks stained with a darker shade of red, if that was even possible at this point. As he stares at her he got a brilliant plan and, "I don't know…" he said while trying to act innocent,"I think you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to make me take off my shirt, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "like what?"

"Maybe more of her bittersweet kisses."

Without any time to waste, Sophia smacks her lips onto his roughly and hastily. Magoroku felt a small spark of pleasure. He kissed back without a second thought. He placed one of his hands onto her head, digging his fingers into her silken, white, snow liked hair. He pressed her head down, deepened the kiss. He licks the bottom of her lips just begging for entrance. Sophia kept her mouth close, with a slight smirk. Magoroku, let his other free hand travel down to her butt, giving it a light squeeze. Sophia mouth open in shock. Magoroku took this time to push his tongue into her mouth, exploring all that he could.

They broke the kiss, they both took the time to catch their breath.

"Next time don't lie about being cold."

Magoroku blinked in shock as Sophia got up and left. "Sophia!" He yelled, desperately. Sophia kept walking away. "Aren't you going to please me?"

"You can do that yourself, Shido," She made her up to her door and opened it. She walked and closed the door behind her. leaving a lustful and aroused Shido behind.

Magoroku groan. Why does Sophia always played him like that?

## The Perfect Gift

Magoroku started to panic, Christmas was only one week away and he still didn't find a gift that would Sophia would like. Everyone in disaster had a secret Santa, Master Kyoya that the it would be perfect for all of us to get close to one another. Mine just happen to be Sophia, in which she was just really hard to shop for; he did think about getting her New Cards but that would be dumd if he gotten cards she would never used nor like. He wasn't even sure if she collected cards like he did. The other thing he thought about was new clothes, something that was her style but-- he knew nothing about her size. He could as her but he was just to afraid to ask it would just be weird and Sophia would probably kill him. Which left him clueless on what to do.

He was walking through the mall, just thinking until he notice it. A blue and white hair piece with a S in the middle, it had blue ruffles at the ends with match her eyes precfecly. A middle being white. The S had blue light blue trims and being silver.  
The knew it was prefect for Sophia so he walked into the store brought it.

After he was done he then brought

## Work

Magoroku sat on the couch of the School council, eating while watching a buddyfighting match on the T.V. He found the match rather boring and not worth even watching. It was to predictable for his taste and the fighters weren't even as skilled as he was.

So he just let his mind wonder, to Sophia. He had a huge crush on her of course he was too much of a coward to actually tell her anything. And his first time trying to flirt with her, he messes up on his line causing Sophia to push him and walked off. 

He heard heels kissing the floor

## Regrets Of Pain

> _In which Sophia regrets what she'd done.  
>  _

### Work Text:

Why do you love someone like me? I' ve did nothing but been harsh towards you. I keep pushing you away. I'm, not a very good person and I'm not good girlfriend martial, you probably deserve better, Shido"  
  
  
This wasn't the Sophia he knew. She was being remorseful for once. Then again he kept saying that more and more as this relationship went on. She did care about him. And she was trying to change herself

Sophia & Shido are on a date at a festival, & when Sophia goes off to get something to eat for the both of them, requested by Shido. He tries to win her a teddy bear as a surprise. He ends up failing a few times but manages to win her small white & blue bear before she came back. He smiles brightly and held out the bear. Sophia eagerly takes it and pretend to not cares. Sophia secretly loves the gift and keeps near her bed but she wouldn't let Shido know that.

Sophia only gets one milkshake for herself instead of getting another for Shido & Shido asks why she got only one while blushing, thinking that Sophia was going to share it with him. Once she got her milkshake & only one straw to go with it. Shido became upset. Shido got the greatest idea of taking her milkshake. Sophia, slightly shocked & irritated, took it back. They fought for it, like children, until her milkshake fell on both of them. The two got mad at each other but they made up a few hours later. Shido still blames Sophia for it but Sophia doesn't care.

Magoroku P.O.V.

Master had asked me to come over, saying he needed to tell me something important. Of course, I would never turn down an order from master Kyoya--so I said I would be come.

"Shido, did you know why I called here to mean me today?"

In a large yellow room, I noticed a girl with white hair, and beautiful blue eyes. I had seen her before, mostly around master and yet I never asked for her name. I can't even recalled ever hearing her voice once. I couldn't help but get lost in those blue eyes of her's... Even when I tried not too. Something about her different...

"Shido?" I blinked, "Sorry master, I musted have been deep in thought. I don't know why you called me here." I yelped, feeling my cheeks burned. Kyoya nodded. "Well then, I called you here because I have someone to show you." Shido rised an eye brow. "You probably seen I around before, her name is Sophia Sakharvo. She'll be your assistant and vice president of the Student Council. Sophia this is Magoroku Shido" I waved at her awkwardly, Sophia only nodded." You two will be working together from now on, so please tried to get alone and get to know one other." Sophia closed her eyes "Da." Kyoya turned to leave, however Sophia did now follow him like she always does.

Magoroku P.O.V

Sophia is all I think about, no matter how hard I tried I can't stop thinking about her, her eyes, her hair--even the smallest of things. She seem so prefect to me, even her most smallest of flaws, in which makes her more prefect... at least for him anyways. I haven't realized how cute the girl truly was. How I wanted to play with her hair, which he would think would be very soft but knowing Sophia, I would be dead afterwards. I was lying on my bed deep in thought.

## Sunsets

The two sat on the grass, looking out into the sun set. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange. 

"Isn't it beautiful here, Sophia?" 

Sophia nodded, "Da."

"I wish it was like all the time, don't you?"

"If it was like this all the time it would make things difficult for some."

"Hm, I guess you're right," his words were more like a long, dramatic sigh as he knew Sophia was right.

The two became silent for a moment. Sophia's eyes wandered to the side to glance at Shido looked deep in thought. Her head turned slightly down onto his white gloved hands. She stared his hands longingly. She slowly lifted her hand up and place it down onto his with a soft touch.

Magoroku felt something touch his hand. "Huh," he gave a confused look and sound. He turned his head to find that Sophia… Wait, Sophia had her hand on his. He felt a light burning tingling in his cheeks as he just stared down awkward. 

He quickly turned his up to the sky, trying to focus on the sun set rather than his thoughts about Sophia. 

Sophia didn't at all seem fazed by Shido's reaction. She moved a little closer towards him, the move was small and fast as to not alarmed Shido. She moved until she felt her shoulder lightly touch his. Shido turned his head to look at Sophia. She was staring back, her eyes glued to him. She let go of his hand and place both of her hands on the sides of his cheeks. 

Shido felt his face burned more, feeling her small and yet, cold hands on his cheeks. She started to lean in.

"Sophia was are yo- hpmh!" Her lips smack onto his stopping him mid sentence. His eyes widened at the warm and wet lips. He felt tears coming from the corners of his eyes. He quickly shut them tight. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around her waist. The kiss was smooth and surprisingly passionate. He wasn't expected it to be this passionate but yet, it was.

She was the break the kiss.

Magoroku opened his eyes and blinked, catching his breath once he did, he spoke, "Did you just-"

Sophia puffed her cheeks a little and turned her head away, "Just watch the sun set."

He couldn't help but a smile onto his lips as he held her in his arms. She didn't seem to mind this at all. 

## We Crossed Paths Again

Shido waited in anticipation to show this new girl around. He heard some gossip going around that this girl was exceptionally smart for only coming here at her age, he heard she was 15 years old. That made him remember what it was like to be a 15 again for him. Shido felt kinda nervous to see who this girl was. He didn't know why he felt this way.

Shido looked at his watch just waiting for this girl's arrival. This mystery girl was five minutes late, he signs and got up--maybe this girl wouldn't come after all. After that thought he sighed. He was not going to wait for what felt like an eternity just for this mystery girl. He got up not and started to walk back to his dorm room until...

BANG!

He didn't get far, as someone bumps into him, sending him to the ground, rubbing his head. "Hey watch where you're going bud!" He looked forward, his eyes widened. 'No it can't be her, can it?' He studies her features. The girl had short white hair, and was wearing the girls' uniform much like his males one. "Sophia?" Shido asked as the girl got up. "Shido?" She replied back. 'Yep it's definitely her...' they stood they just looking at one another, in silent. I could tell Sophia was blushing at me. Although he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or something else.

He remembers all her features--her voice, her eye color, her hair, he knew her all too well. She looks much more like a young woman, he thought she was cute and rather beautiful.

Sophia felt her cheeks burn and I felt in her chest. She knew Shido come to this college but she never expected him to be the one to show him around.

"You must be that new student everyone here has been going on about." Sophia nodded.

## The Awful Truth

Magoroku walked in an unfamiliar room as Sophia followed closely. "It looks like we're lost here and we don't have any of our darkcores or decks."

"Tell me something I don't already know." 

Magoroku groaned and narrow his eyes. 

  
  


"Master Kyoya doesn't care about!" 

Sophia's stomach filled with dread at hearing those words. Slowly, the female forced looked up at him.Magoroku expression as cold and filled with a look of pure hatred. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She found herself unable to speak. Her mind was filled with doubts about those words.

She found herself clenching the sides her light blue dress tightly.

  
  


She hated it.A bitter taste her mouth 

  
  


Sofia frowned. It was as simple as Kyoya mattered a lot to her. He gave her a purpose. He told her she was going to help change the world… That wasn’t his goal anymore… Not exactly, anyway. But even if it was, what did that get her? A one-sided friendship? A dead-end road of executing orders? She didn’t even have her own wants or goals.<br>

<br>

Sofia looked out the helicopter window. Other people always looked so happy. She looked over at Kyoya. He was working through his plan to conquer worlds aloud. Sofia looked back out the window and thought of the recent events in her life.

  
  
  
  


Her throat burned. She opened her mouth, clutching her dress

tighter.<br>

<br>

Sofia frowned. It was as simple as Kyoya mattered a lot to her. He gave her a purpose. He told her she was going to help change the world… That wasn’t his goal anymore… Not exactly, anyway. But even if it was, what did that get her? A one-sided friendship? A dead-end road of executing orders? She didn’t even have her own wants or goals.<br>

<br>

Sofia looked out the helicopter window. Other people always looked so happy. She looked over at Kyoya. He was working through his plan to conquer worlds aloud. Sofia looked back out the window and thought of the recent events in her life.

## She's Mine

Magoroku sat alone in the student council's room going through the papers in front of him. Until he heard the door open loudly this in return made him flinch. No one should be here at this time of day and Sophia left Aido not long ago much to his disarray. She said something about the next phase of their plan.  
  
He lifted his gazed up off from his work to find a girl he wasn't expected to see at all. Magoroku watches her curiously, "You should really knock before you enter, you know."  
  
She closes the door behind her, "That's not important," her voice was monotone as she walks up to him in front of his desk.  
  
"Do you want to come back to Aido? Awe, Did you miss me?" He gave her a teasing look as he places his pen down on the table in front of him.  
  
"No," she sternly stated.   
  
Magoroku blinked, "Then what do you want?"  
  
"Master Kyoya requested that you come with me to Sengoku Academy."   
  
Magoroku was stunned to the least. Sengoku Academy!? Is she crazy we are at war with that school??? Does she know that!? His eyes dilate, "Ah, well…" he didn't want to go, he didn't want to go to that awful school. He couldn't. He had already made up his mind.   
  
He already knows his feelings for her, he hated her. Well, ever since she insulted him twice and left him alone. And let's not forget about that kiss they share. "... you see," he let his eyes wander around the room looking for some reasonable excuse. They ended up resting on his student council work in front of him on his desk. He should really be doing that work instead of making small talk with the white-haired girl, "I don't want to come with you," he said honestly giving up on finding an excuse entirely.  
  
Sophia parted her lips to speak, "mas-"  
  
Magoroku quickly interrupts her, "No," Sophia shuts her mouth as Shido continues, "I'm currently busy. I don't have the time for this."  
  
Sophia nodded in understatement and remains silent. Magoroku swore he saw a flash of sadness within her big light blue eyes.  
  
Magoroku gaze back down at his work and lifts his hand, he swiftly gestures towards the door, "you know where the door is."  
  
She nods and turns to leave. Magoroku gazes up watching her leave yet again. But this time he was going to follow her.  
  
He got up out of his chair quickly and quietly. He opens to the door. She stops unexpectedly as ends up dumping into her. He quickly stumbles back as Sophia turns around glaring at him.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm busy, get out of my way."  
  
"Busy following me."  
  
Magoroku bit the inside of his lip, "you must be mistaken I was-"  
  
"Do you want to come with me or not, Shido?"  
  
Magoroku parted his lips to speak, "I can't…" he mumbled. She closed her eyes and turns away. Magoroku eyes widened, "wait!" He yelled as he grabs her shoulder, stopping her. She turns slightly to face him, giving a look of annoyance, "what? You already said your answer. I don't waste m-"  
  
"I just want to know something, that's all."  
  
Sophia reminds silent as her expression softened.  
  
Magoroku took this time to ask her and taking off his hand from her shoulder, "Are you working for any other student council presidents?"  
  
Sophia smirked maliciously, "maybe."  
  
Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Come on, Sophia! I'm being serious here," he whined. His voice is laden with slight jealousy.  
  
"Are you jealous, Shido?" Sophia leaned in slightly towards Shido. She lowers her voice into almost a whisper as she continues to speak," Or maybe you don't like the thought of me being the vice president of another student council or even working for another president since you're greedy and selfish."  
  
Her whispering tone sends shivers down his shine causing him to slight quiver. Magoroku felt the heat rushing through his cheeks by the sound of her voice and her closeness.  
  
He did his best to recover fast and pouts, "me jealous? Never," closing his eyes and folding his hands across his chest. He tilted his head to the side as he continues, "I would I be jealous of anyone else?"  
  
"You sounded like you were."  
  
"Well, I'm not," Magoroku swiftly veers around with his back towards her. He lifted his gloved hand and place it on his mouth. He let out a deep breath before turning back around, "Fine, I'll go. But I'm still not Jealous!"   
  
"Good," She whirled around. "Let's go, the car is outside."   
  
He nodded and quickly followed closely behind the white-haired.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
The two teens entered a room to find a young male sitting at a large desk. He has short purplish hair with a similar length as Shido's.   
  
  
He spotted the two teens entering his office and glance towards them, "Oh, Welcome, Magoroku Shido, Aido Academy's middle school student council president, and his girlfriend, I'm assumed."   
  
  
Magoroku stepped forward, "How do you know my name?"   
  
  
"Oh, I do a lot of research on Aido Academy in my free time. Don't you do the same?"   
  
  
"No."   
  
  
"That's a shame."   
  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"Oh did I not give myself an induction, how rude of me. I'm Tefudanokimi Raremaro the president of Sengoku Academy's middle school student council, " He points towards the female who was standing emotionlessly next to Shido, "Who's she?"   
  
"I'm no one important."   
  
"She was my assistant and formal Vice President."  
  
"Oh?" He was intrigued to hear this. He bought his fan up to his face and smirked slightly, "She's cute. I think I'll take her from you."   
  
Magoroku narrowed his eyes and groaned. 

> Don't question, I don't remember what this is, I just found it my memo pad. It's really old tho.

### Work Text:

Magoroku POV; <br>  
<br>  
Sohpia came down into my room and sat on my bed, as I did my chores, after all I had to keep my room clean. Although there were something off about her. I glance over her a few times to find her moving her legs shyly and looking down<br>  
embarrassed. After I was done I walk up to her, &quotAre you doing okay, Sophia?&quot I asked, She didn&apost looked up at me, instead play with her hands that where lay on her lap. &quotI had a weird dream last night with you in it.&quot I rised an eye brow at her words. &quotWhat kinda a dream?&quot I asked her,<br>  
<br>  
&quotDoing things?&quot&nbsp <br>  
<br>  
&quotThings?&quot<br>  
<br>  
"Yes, inappropriate things together.&quot I could tell she was blushing, by the tainted red on her face. &quotOh, so you had a wet dream. That&aposs normal when your in love with someone.&quot&nbsp Her face when as red as the pockets and shoulders of my uniform. I found it kinda cute, I never seen her so flusher before.<br>  
<br>  
I kneel down slightly in front of her. I lifted my hand up to her soft hair, moving it to the side playing with it, then placing my other free hand on her kneel to bounce myself. &quotYou know what would be better then just a dream, if it were to came true.&quot I whisper into her ear, causing her face to get more red. Which I didn&apost even think it was possible at this point. I slowly lean in to kissing her on her solf lips, not long after that she kiss me back, she place on of her hands on my shoulders and back, pulling me closer. The kiss was quite passionate and lovely

## On A Date

 _This was weird…_

Was all he could think about while walking next to Sophia. He walked next to her before countless times so why was this any different? He been around her before. Well maybe because it was an official date! And what made it more unreal that it was Sophia who asked out with him in the first place. It didn't help that Sophia wasn't wearing her this time around, in fact, he doesn't remember her taking it off once. 

He wondered why he agreed to do this in the first place. He blamed Davide for forcing him he even still remembers the phone call he had with Davide only hours before. 

" _Davide, I need your help_ ! _I think Sophia asked me to go out with her."_

 _All he heard was silence from the line. He was thinking Davide was going to hang up until a hard uncontrollable laugh made Magoroku flinch being taken off guard._

 _Magoroku groan at this, "This isn't funny, Davide!"_

 _"Of course, it is."_

 _"I knew it was a bad idea to call you!"_

 _Davide catches his breath, "Oi, relax. So it let me get this straight Sophia, the cold heartless girl we used to work with ask you out of all people on a date?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"What's so bad about that?" Davide did seem to get it._

 _"Everything, I mean the last time I saw her was when we were working for Ikazuchi and… I haven't seen her since then…"_

 _"Do you have feelings for her?" Davide sang._

 _Magoroku started to become panicked, feeling his face heat up, "I... well…" he puffed his cheeks, "no."_

 _I could also feel as if Davide was smirking at him seemingly knowing he was lying , "You have the hots for her."_

 _"No, I don't there is no reason I should like her."_

 _"I think you and I both know that you have plenty of reasoning to like her."_

 _"Oh yea, like what?"_

 _"Well, I'm not gonna lie she's hot. I think I'm gonna take her from you when I get the chance."_

 _"Davide!"_

 _"Oi, calm down. I was only joking, you know. You can have her. So stop being jealous."_

 _"I'm not jealous."_

 _"Mhm, sure you aren't. Will I'll help you out with this."_

"Shido?" 

He blinked as he was taken out of his deep thoughts. He turned his head to find Sophia face was turned towards him was giving him a concerning look. Sophia being concern? He blinked a few more times making sure he wasn't seeing this.

"Shido?" The girl asked again.

"Ah, yes, Sophia what is it?" 

"Do you have any ideas on where to go?" 

"Didn't you plan this? I thought you would have an idea on what were doing." 

"I thought it would be best if I let you pick the places we go to." Well wasn't Sophia very considerate today. 

Magoroku fumbled as his eyes wander around frankly around the area while thinking of what to do. Sophia was letting him pick the places they go to. 

From the inner come that Davide gave him, Davide spoke, "go get something to eat."

Magoroku forgot he had the inner come in first place he flinch lightly. He quickly pointed his finger up to the air, "are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," he walked past Sophia, "okay where are the restaurants?" 

Sophia followed closely behind, being silent. Nothing out of place. Magoroku scanned the places closely, "There." He walked up the door and opened it for Sophia. She quickly enters while not saying a word. 

" _At least a thank you would be nice_ ," Magoroku muttered quietly to himself before he entered the building. 

Magoroku picked a table out in the far left. Sophia went to pull one of the chairs out for Sophia. "Oh let me get for you, Sophia." He pulled the chair her and she, despite her questioning look, quietly sat down on the chair. He pulled the chair back in for her. He went across the table and sat down in his own chair. Sophia just stared longingly at him. She did that a lot in the past but yet, it made him so uncomfortable now. He lowered his eyes down to the table. He silent played with his hands under the table unsure of what to say. What should he say? 

"You seem off." 

Sophia was the one to break the weird silent. 

Magoroku shifted slightly, "Oh?" Magoroku fumbled with his hands some more under the table, "I never done this before." 

## You never seen me wear your clothes, okay?

Magoroku tries Sophia clothes when she wasn't there.

Sophia walks out of her room, leaving her boyfriend behide in her room. He tap his foot on the floor absentmindedly, waiting impatiently for his girlfriend's return. Sophia had given him strict orders to not touch anything or do anything.

He turned his attention to her closet, eyeing it causally. Until an idea hits him. He smirks at his brilliance as he got up from her bed and, made his way over to her closets. He place both of his gloved hands on the door handle then pull the doors open. Only to find a lot of blue and white formal clothes. She was really formal when it came to her clothen.

He took a few clothes out, wanted to tried a few on and that is why he did. Even if Sophia had given him strict orders to _not_ touch anything. That didn't mean he was going to listen. And it's not like she was coming back any time soon since she has a family thing. Magoroku had no idea about it until it was too late. And wasn't like he was going to sit on her bed the whole time doing nothing.

He took of his pants and shirt replacing it with one of the blue dresses she had. He folded his clothes nicely on the bed. He went to the large mirror, posing. Of course her dress was tight fix she has a much smaller frame then he did.

"What are doing?"

Magoroku jumped hearing the voice of the female he didn't think would return so quickly. He turned to face her, her face shown no emotion as she eyed him. She was standing in the door way. "O-Oh, Sophia... I didn't think you'll return so fast." He shuttered nervously.

"I wasn't going to take long." 

"I'm keeping these." 

"No, you're not. They're are mine clothes." 

"Not anymore," Magoroku dashed out the door, "by the way these clothes look better on me!" 

## Annoying Lies

"Gesha-Gesha big sis Sophia do you love Magoroku, geh?" 

"That's none of your business."

"Gesha-sha if you really don't love him then why do 

"He's annoying, I hate his guts. I was better off not coming back here." A lie. 

From the corner of her eye, she took note of swaying to the side to get a better look only to find Magoroku standing in the doorway. 

## Soph & Roku {My little Genderbend AU}

### Attention Part One

### Chapter Text

Shido turn her gaze towards the male, just staring deeply into space. She got up and made her way over towards him. 

Shido stares at the taller male in front of him, gazing lovingly at his features. She stepped closer to him and took his hand holding them tightly with her own. 

"What a perfect size for hand holding." Were the first words spoken out her, look to be soft, lips. Breaking the silence she hated the most. 

Soph made no move, made no effort in trying to communicate. Her emotionless expression gaze down onto the floor, being unsure. 

She dazzled him with her charming, yet nasty personality. Soph knew this for a fact, he wasn't dumd. But yet he still fell for her. 

Shido was mostly proud of the fact that she was able to take his heart, of course it took a few tries and fails attempts but finally worked in the end. 

Her dark blue eyes gleaming with bliss as she continues stares at the Ice King, _her_ Ice King. 

Her lips curl into a smile, "Well, aren't cute." 

This wasn't the first he heard those words.

Soph narrow his eyes, gazing up from his table that contains his duties to find the girl in front of him, "You always say that, Shido." 

Her face drop, her lips curl into a frown as her eyes glisten, "well, I would stop saying it if it wasn't true."

Soph rested his eyes down on the floor once more, remaining silent. 

"Soph?"

Soph didn't look back up at him. He didn't say a word. 

Shido puffed her cheeks, not liking the lack of attention she was receiving, "Soph!" 

Soph blinks, he turns his gaze up to find his girlfriend pouting at him. He raised his eyes skeptically at the girl

Shido smiles, "Okay, now I have your undivided attention, I want to go to something," she whined.

"Like what?" 

Shido removed his hand from her hold and place it on his cheek, "I don't know, you're supposed to take me out on amazing romantic dates and show me your utmost attention." 

Soph lowered his head, "you always complain when I do, it's annoying." 

"I do not." 

"Yes, you do. During our last date you said _"you hated it and the food doesn't taste very well_ "." 

Shido parted her lips to say something but was interrupted by her buddy, coming out of his card in between the two. 

"Gesha-gesha, when doesn't Roku ever complain, geh?" She mocked. 

She narrowed her eyes at her buddy, "go away Gal!" 

## Not What It Appears To Be

A long blue fabric cover the area and her tiny frame as it was wrapped around her body. The gold she was wearing all throughout her body blinded his eyes and yet, he just couldn't bare to look away as he was now faced with it. He didn't want to tear his eyes away from the slight. He peered at the sudden changes and brightness of the room. He lifted his hand up to touch the blue fabric but to only have the girl back away from him swiftly.

He stared longingly at the female his mouth agape, his voice caught in his throat.

"Sophia," he breath out, "...you're an 

## Under The Blood Stain

His body was drawn closer towards her. The sound of his footsteps kissing the floor getting louder. The look of pure insanity seeping through his dark blue eyes. 

Sophia was backed against the wall, her darkcore was cracked a while ago by Magoroku. As he through the core case the enormous window. Using such force it shattered as it felt on the floor.&nbsp It left her hopeless. Without power. 

‘Where did he get so much strength?’ The White-haired questioned his ability. 

In fact, was this even Magoroku? The same clumsy, incompetent, egotistical dork she knew. She was accustomed too. 

“Say, Sophia, how does it feel not being the one in control here?”

“What?”

“You were always the one in the background pulling my strings, controlling my actions from afar but now I’m pulling yours.”

Sophia didn’t respond to him. Instead, she thought of ways to overpower him without the source of her hardcore and Disaster ability. 

His shadow looming over her frame. Once he was close enough, he hoisted one of his gloved hands towards the side of her cheek; caressing her cheek. So gentle to the touch.

The female felt the rubber fabric touch her skin, making contact. Involuntarily making her shiver by his sudden touch.

“So soft,” his tone of voice was a whisper, “I always dreamt of touching you like this.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course, your little stoic mind wouldn’t understand my feelings.”

## True Purpose For Living

> She wasn't human but rather a monster, a demon sent to this world for the only objective to serve Kyouya and his needs.
> 
> No one should know her secret but what if Magoroku discovered her true self?

### Notes:

> I thought of his idea during night so I decided to write this mini one-shot base on this!

### Work Text:

She was sent here for a purpose. A mission. Every since birth was always unclear on her path. Until Kyouya came, his light, his words, swaying her to join him. After that day Sophia had sworn her full loyalty to him. After all, he gave her purpose. A will to get moving forward. 

But she was a monster. Under that pale skin laid a dark sinister tone. She kept that happen all of her life. No one needed to know. She didn’t want to tell or let anyone know her dark secrets. 

Magoroku carefully eyed Sophia. He was going to follow.

“I’m a monster, Shido.”

“Don’t say that, Sophia!”

“Look at me. I’m not human.”

So-Sophia

## In A Need Of Some Sleep

> Magoroku had trouble sleeping for once in his life so he calls Sophia to help him get some rest.

### Work Text:

Magoroku dawns his light pink pajamas and was ready to dose off to sleep. But he couldn't, he kept turning and twisting trying to get comfortable but he couldn't. 

Heaved his hand up to his desk, He took out his phone, immediately calling Sophia's number.

A few minutes past Sophia f

"Give me a good reason why you're calling this late!"

"I can't sleep."

## Metaphysical

The world he lived in was unlike the human world, instead, they were buddyfight Monsters. Think about the two worlds being similar to a human in terms of people. At least, Kyoya had told him so, had told everyone about that human world. How there was seemingly a world where he didn't want these powers. 

At least, Shido always wondered what life in the other world would be like. How was his human counterpart? What would life be like for him over there? 

Shido, the main security in Kyoya ranks had been invited and appointed to do this task by his Master. The tan-haired took this task with great dignity. 

The male spent most of his time out on the outskirts of the kingdom, that belongs to his white-haired and red-dressed Master.

The sky laced with a dismal sundown tone. Notifying shido that it soon to be dark. Almost time for sleep. A relaxing breezy night.

 _Crunch_. Shido ears picked up by a sound of rustling is a gentle swishing. The rustling of leaves in the trees, bunches, and leaves near the depths of the woods near him and the kingdom. Hastily his gripped on his wooden spear, grew tighter, clutching. He'd switched on high alert as the sound drawing closer. The sound getting loud. 

“W-who goes there!? Show yourself!” Shouting for whoever was out in the woods. He waited for a few moments but nothing came out of the forests. 

_'Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me?'_

The tan-haired held that thought as his dark blue eyes sights a dark line of some sort of being. He blinks a few times, making sure he was just seeing things. But the outline wasn't fading from his mind but was drawing closer. The leaves and bunches still rustling in the wilderness. Now he knew it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him.

"I-I know you're there! Just come out already!" Raising his spare higher being ready to attack with it. 

A figure started to make their way out of the large trees and bushes, revealing a long shade of both light and dark blue. Yellow tripping. A hood over their face. Covering most of their white hair and eyes.

Shido recognized that colored. Recognizing her almost immediately.

“Relax. It’s only me.” A feminine voice. No emotions seeping through her emotions as she was making her way towards him.

“Ah, welcome back, Sofia! How are you at this fine night!?" 

Of course,

## Trip

### Chapter Text

Today, today is the day for Shido and I's school field Trip. Of course, Shido wanted me to be is partner as much as dreaded this day I had no other choice but to join. I am the Vice President of Student Council. 

I walked out of the building, seeing as I already go on the bus, but I needed to wait for Shido to arrived, he did not to long ago. We walked on the bus as I followed him into the back, I didn't know as to why he wanted to see all the way back there, but I didn't feel like asking him, seeing as he was a weirdo.

Both Shido and I walked through the museum, I noticed that Shido seem rather keen on learning and just looking at all the bones and fossils that were on display. "Oh, look it, it's Shido favorite thing." The guy with purple and the girl with light orange looking hair approach us, Shido's space goats or should I his past Space goats.

"ha ha, Very funny Jin Magatsu," Said Shido with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Anyway, we where team up by the teacher, So try your best to get along you two," The young orange hair woman explained, looking at both Jin and Shido. Even if I couldn't see her eyes I could tell what she was staring at.

"Agh, fine, if you say so." Jin closed his eyes and sighed,"Anyway, you can take the lead Mr. President," he lazily shove his hands in his pockets. 

"Well then, we get going if we wanna see everything and we'll go in order in the places there for we won't miss anything nor we have to come back." 

Everyone agreed with what Shido proposed, it did make sense. 

Shido and Megumi where in front of us. They seem more interested with all of the things here then Jin and I did.

"You totally have the hots for Mr.President there." He bent down a bit, so he was near my eye level, hands in his pockets and stated it quietly so the others wouldn't hear. 

I reminded quiet and pretended I never heard it.

"I know you heard me, simply ignoring me won't work." 

I sighed, Clearly he wasn't going anyway anytime soon nor stop begging me about it. "Why do you care?" 

Jin back away little, "Well, I could get you two together, if I wanted it."

I raised an eyebrow, "and why would you do that?" 

"Well, for one that guy really needs to get laid." 

I narrowed my eyes at that.

## Until We Meet Again

Sophia kept her words to meet Shido again.

 _The girl came flying out of her portal, going to the now stone Shido. "Thanks, Shido..." She took the card that was stoned from Shido's hand, she used her_ _Disater force to unturned the card to stone_.

 _She never like Shido, she found always annoying and often been nothing but trash to him. But he help her with obtaining the last card need and for that she was grateful._ _"_ _Until_ _we meet again..."_ _She_ _averted_ _her_ _attention to Shido, apart of her_ _wanted_ _to use her disaster force powers to also turned_ _him_ _back_ _to_ _normal_ _but_ _she_ _knew better... she had a mission_ _to_ _complete_ _that_ _was given by her Master, Gean Kyoya._

 _"Farewell..."_ _She_ _spooken softly to him._

Sophia eyes open wide. She had the same dream everynight.... no, a nightmare... She didn't understand why. It been mouths and yet, she still couldn't get her mind off of him... Shido Magoroku.

Something about the male made her feel uneasy. Even remembering his hands on her shoulders, a simple touch. Which made her feel nothing at the time made her cheeks burned and her chest tighten.

She honestly started to question herself. Even with her high intelligence it was hard for her to understand why she was having these type of dreams.

She thought about meaning him at Aido multitude of times but never follow up. She wouldn't know what to say and it would be really off if she did returned out of the blue.

Today is different she was fanilly going to meet Shido, no more hiding...

She sigh, getting up from her now soak bed. she hasn't even realized how much she was sweating. She quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower, letting the nice cold water hit her body. After she was done with that she put her usually formal blue dress on. However she kept her blue jacket in the spot no bothering to pick it up.

Making her way out of her home and  
outside decided to take a walk to Aido.

The sun was coming higher the more she walked and the cold breeze soonly left as she felt the heat of the sun hit her. She was sure that kids will being going to school. She fanilly made it to her location. Near the large red steps. She was now scanning the area with her eyes. Studying ever bit of detail. It was very nostalgic.

She found the male she was looking for.  
He was in front of the other students talking. In the front of the stairs. She decided to walked up to him once he was done.

Gallow averted his attention on the familiar blue and white making their way towards him and his partner. "Geh, big sis Sophia?" The monster from Darkness Dragon World questioned.

Magoroku blink, hearing his partner words. "Huh? What are you on about Gallows. Sophia isn't here anymore." He stated, with his hands on his hips. He was looking in away from the girl being completely oblivious that she was even there.

"Shido." The male flinch being taken off guard and quickly turned to look at the direction he heard the familiar female voice. His eyes wided slightly surprised to find the girl.

"What are doing here?!" Magoroku asked nervously. He was completely baffled. She reminded silent. She study his features, quietly... his prefectly brush and clean short blonde hair... his dark blue eyes, which reminded her of the night sky. Or rather... more like the stars in the sky she could watch endlessly.

"You look different..." Magoroku found something off about her but he place what. He raised on of his eyebrow, pondering.

"Big sis Sophia isn't her blue jacket this time." He eyes wonder to gallows as his partner spook. Then averted his attention back at the female. Also noticing that she wasn't wearing her jacket, "Your right Gallows, she isn't wearing her jacket." He agreed with his buddy."

"So... um...What are doing back at Aido?" He asked.

"I want to come back to Aido." Both Gallows and Shido shared confused glances. "Why do you want to come back to Aido?" Magoroku questioned.

"I like it here..." The girl mumbled.

"Just don't do anything evil, okay? I don't wanna become evil again."

"I'm not going to do anything evil."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Sophia raised an eyebrow, "I feel fine, why?"

"You're acting different..."

She gave him a pity expression. They both reminded silent.

"Big sis Sophia, Does that mean you're not working for Kyoya?" Sophia eyes wonder to Gallows, "Master Ky- I mean Kyoya relieved me of my duties. I no longer work for him."

Sophia mental slap herself for calling Kyoya her _master_ again. She found it rather difficult to not be so loyal to him. After all she did everything for him. The male blinked, completely shock after finding out this information. But he decided not take this topic any further. He did not want to upset the female. He knew seeing her eyes sadden like that was a bad thing.

Magoroku felt someone gripping his wrist. He yelped in surprise and confusion as he was being drag by the female. "Sophia?! What are doing?!" He shouted.

The female reminded silent, she had no idea where she was headed herself but she knew a prefect place to talk.

Gallows was enjoying this as he was laughing at Magoroku's reaction. As he followed the two closed behide. However, the monster definitely tell something was off about the female.

"I'm supposed to be at school right now!" Magoroku yelled.

"School can wait." She stated monetonly.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mall."

"Why the mall?"

Sophia sighs, "You asked to many questions." 

## Why Do You Care, Shido?

> I never felt so lost in my life, without a purpose... then you came in giving me something I ever had before.... comfort...

### Work Text:

Sitting down effortlessly on the grass outside of Aido Academy. My back against the wall of the school, placing my arms on my knees and hugging them close for comfort. Feeling the cold breeze, as it hits my body. 

The clouds in the sky were grey in color. The sun was nowhere to be seen as it was gloomy and dark out. It was going to rain but, ignoring the possibility of rain to let my mind wonder on something else...

I never felt so lost in my life, without a purpose... Master Kyoya dismissed me from my duties. Not once did I think I would ever hear that phrase. Or even imagine that phrase to be directed at me personally.

"Sophia? What are doing out here? I been looking for you everywhere," Hearing a familiar voice as it brought me out of my thoughts. I didn't bother to look up, knowing who it was. I remained silent hoping he would just leave me alone however, that wasn't the case as he sat down next to me.

"Come inside, Sophia. You're going to catch a cold," The male stated with worry. He sounded like he was concerned.

"Don't care," My eyes were still on the grass in front of me.

"Is something bothering You?"

"That's none of your business," I uttered sternly but loudly in annoyance. From the corner of my eyes, I could see he flinched at the tone of my voice. He was taken aback.

"Sitting out in the cold, looking depressed _definitely_ means you're doing fine then, hmm." I blink and pursuing my lips at his sudden sarcastic remark. I quickly regained my composure as I kept quiet. I wasn't going to let him know anything, it wasn't any of his business even if we were dating.

"Aren't you freezing? It's cold out here!" He questioned, breaking the silence between us.

I shook my head No.

I saw him reaching over to me. My eyes widened slightly surprised, watching him take my hands gasping them tightly with his. Hiding my blush as I force my eyes to look up at the male. His expression was that of shock and worry, "Even with wearing my gloves I could tell your hands are freezing cold!"

"I'm not cold." I said monetonly, "And why do you care?" I puffed my cheeks. 

He narrowed his eyes at me, "Well your hands prove otherwise." I try pulling my hands away from his but his grip only got tighter. "Why do I care? Why wouldn't I care about you, I'm your boyfriend," I could see the hint of red coming not his face before giving me a serious look, "You don't need to lie to me, you know. I know, for a fact... that something is bothering you, Sophia," I hated the fact that he sounded so desperate to know.

"Nothing is bothering me and it's none of your business to know, Shido." 

"Yes, there is and I want to help," he insisted. Why was he so desperate? Can't he see I want to be left alone. 

"No, I'm fine. Go away!" I puffed my cheeks.

"No. It's quite obvious you're not fine. Please, I want to help you... but you need to quit being so stubborn, Sophia!"

"For the last time, Shido. I. Am. Fine. So leave me alone!" I yelled in annoyance, losing my composure completely. I quickly regretted this after seeing his dark blue eyes glisten sadly as turned his gaze down to the ground his, looking hurt by my words. I felt immense hurt seeing the boy like this. My chest felt like it was being stad. His grip on my hands loosen, giving me enough power to take my hands out of his grasp but...I didn't. I let him keep holding my hands.

After a moment of dead silent, which was dreadful to deal with, I let out a sigh, " _You're right, Shido. Something is bothering me_..." I uttered, giving into his pestering. 

He blinks being surprise as he averted his attention back up to me. We lock our eyes being completely silent for a few moments.

He raised an eyebrow in concern and tilted his head to the side slightly, "Well, are you going to tell me what that is? I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you, Sophia."

I blink, "Oh, r-right..." I shuttered. "Just gave me a moment..." Looking down thinking for a moment. Playing with his hands nervously until our hands were intertwined.

He nodded, "Take your time, my dear," Taking no mind that I was playing with his gloved hands and that they were intertwined. Why did he have such a effect on me? 

I nodded, closing my eyes then sighing, "Ma- Kyoya dismissed me from my duties..."

It went silent for a few seconds but it felt for hours before his spook, "Wait... so you're sulking because Kyoya dismissed you? What's so sad about that..."

I looked up at him with a look of annoyance and hatred. His eyes widened and he jumped. I quickly lifted my foot crushing my heel into his black boot hitting his foot. As I did this he closes his eyes tightly, gripping my hand tightly and yelped in pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Sophia... Please don't hurt me again!" He whined in pain. 

I huffed turning my gaze away. He regains his composer as I spook, "I tried to reason with him to let me stay and that I still have a used-" My voice become unsteady while holding back my tears as I continue, "That didn't work out and he never wants to see me again..." Trying to stop my shaking and trembling but with no success.

Feeling droplets of rain from above ticking my hair and skin. He flinched as the rain hit him, "Agh! It just had to rain now! I didn't even bring my umbrella." He complained. I let tears rolled from my eyes hoping he wouldn't notice me crying. "Huh?" He seem to notice me and turned to look at me; stopping his whining completely. Before I let him have a say letting go of his hands buried myself in his chest, wrapping my hands around his back, holding onto the back of his shirt tightly.

He tense up and shortly gave in, wrapping one of his arms around me holding me close. Whilst using the other one to play and pet my wet hair, "It's okay Sophia you don't need him..." He whispers softly, "...You have me."

I never felt so weak before in life. I never shown this weakness to anyone else. I never cried. But... I felt good to have someone who will listen to you... who will let cried on their shoulders.

"Will you ever leave me...Shido..?" I mumbled.

"No... of course not."

## Working With The Old (AU)

### Welcome

### Chapter Text

 _Sophia_ _wanted_ _to_ _get a job, even know_ _she_ _didn't have to her parents being rich and_ _all_ _but...she_ _wanted to_ _learn on_ _her_ _own;lucky_ _for_ _her she had got an good top paying job._

Sophia looked at the rather large building, her new job was here and her first day. She walked in front of the large building and open the doors, entering from the threshold. She walked to the large desk in the front to speak to the Receptionist. She stated where her floor she'll be working at and other things. she went to the big Elevator, she push her finger on to the key pad and pick her floor number hearing the large door shut in front of her.

Once, she got on her floor;A guy with blonde her and dark green eyes greeted her. Then, showed Sophia around the worked area. "Oh, also _M_ is there--" he pointed to a office on his right, Sophia couldn't tell what was inside the office do to it being cover. Sophia had no idea who this M person was but her mind ponder on who this person could be. "--you will be senting all your work to him after your done." Sophia nodded. The guy pointed at a desk "also this will be where you'll be working." He concluded. Sophia sat down on her desk, looking at the papers that sat in front on her. She got to work on them.

Later in the day she completed all the paperwork and everything that she had to; _Tasks_ and _all_. For her it was easy for her to complete, Although she knew it was only going to get harder as the days roll by.

Sophia got up, she hadn't realized how much her back and her bum could actually hurt from sitting in these chairs for so long. The young blue eyes woman, just suck it  
and walked over to this M guy office and anxentiy tapped on the door. " _Come in_." Sophia didn't know why but that voice so familiar to her, as if she knew it from somewhere. Then in that moment, Sophia Felt a tight feeling coming through her chest.

Sophia open a door slowly papers still in hand. She looked at the male, his hair and eyes seem so similar to her, even his smile. He was wearing a black suite comdated with a red tie. That suite rather well for him. Sophia it was like he paralyzed her, She must of been so intrigued with his appearance that she trip and her papers when flying. "I don't recalled you being so clumsy _Miss.Sakharvo_." Sophia eyes wided, as she pick up all the papers and put them together and place them on his desk.

"Miss.Sakharvo, would you please have a sit, I would like to talk to you for a moment." She nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. "I'm assuming your done with your tasks." The young man stated. Sophia nodded. "I did everything that was ask of me." Shido smile at her, "I was expecting no less from you," Shido continue, "How is your first day going?" Shido asked. "Good, I really like it here." Sophia tried his best to not to emmarssed herself in front of him. The room became so insufferable to her. It was like he had some kind of hold on her, she tried his best to remind in composer. "Good, I'm glad to here that, Although I could punish you for trashing my office early However, I'll let you off with a warning this time seeing how it's still is your first day--just don't let it happen again, okay?" Sohpia nodded. "Sorry sir, and thank you." Shido nodded. 

"It's fine no worries, also you can just called _Magoroku,_ my first name."

"Okay, Magoroku." Sophia gave a solf smile, she still hated smiling seeing as it hurts her face a lot. Shido smile slightly back at her. "Anyways, you should getting going, I wouldn't want to keep you from doing your job. If you want questions feel free to stop by my door is always open." With that she got up and bow, thank him again and left--closing the door behide her.

### Do You Remember Me?

### Chapter Text

It was a few days later Sohpia got used to her work already, like a habit.

Sophia walked the Shido doors and tapped her hand on it, Although she did not get a response she tap again but no invalid responses came. She just ended up giving up on trying completely, he probably wasn't in his office now. If that was the case she found it pointless to keep tapping on the door. Sophia turn only to have her heart beating rapidly as she saw Magoruko walking. "Leaving so soon Miss.Sakharvo." Sophia felt her insides twiste. What was happening to her? "I just wanted to give you the papers." Sophia said rather quitly, even she thought it sounded like she was shy. "Good."

The blonde walked up to her causing Sophia to back up little, she felt a pit in her Stomach, this feeling returning to her and he was now close to her leaving only an inch between them. she could smell the sent of his clone--which happens to be vanilla. Sophia looked up into his dark blue eyes, she didn't know why but she felt like she could get lost in them Forever. The taller male cupped her chin with his hand. "Why is your so timid and shy?" He asked completely. Sophia didn't replied, she couldn't... she was at lost of words. The male took note of her lack of response. "Perhaps your intimated by me, it would make logical sense as to why your acting like this." Sophia made her eyes wonder down to his lips. Sophia took notice how they look so smooth and look rather solf to touch. Then to his chest, She wonder what would he looked without his clothes--She mentally slap herself. THIS WAS HER BOSS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!

Magoroku knew all the answers, of course he did. He just wanted to see if Sophia actually remember him. "Don't you remember me, Sophia?" He whisper loud enough for only them to here, even know they were the only ones there. Sophia nodded however didn't look up to meant his eyes. She couldn't. "You were the Vice president of Student Council back at Aido." Magoroku smile, lovely. He then uncupped his hand from her face and back up. Putting his hands together and Smile brightly, "I knew you would be able to remember me!"

\----

Today was Fanilly her day of work off, she was glad. Sophia was sitting on her couch in her room. She was bored until a thought arisen from her mind. She was going to go the her local book store and pick out a book. She got up, got dress and went outside.

"The lost of two loves." she read the cover from the side out loud. She thought it sounded rather a weird title for a book, she did overheard her co-workers talk about it saying it was the love store was sad and amazing and that it was the best book they ever read. Sophia did understand was so special about the book, seeing the cover it will probably some pointless love story but... her curiosity got the better off her, as she reach for the book. She didn't know that there was another hand also reaching, both of them removed their hands, she looked up to see no other then Magoroku. This feeling returned to her chest again as they both said their sorries at the same time. They both had a little friendly argument about how will get the book, them both wanted to other to have it instead of Just taking it. The taller male endded up taking the book off the shelf, and handed to the white hair girl. Explaining how it wasn't gentlemen like for him to take a book and she could just let him have it after she was done reading.

### An Horrible Day!

### Chapter Text

Sophia got up, feeling pain in her lower area and she took note that felt kinda wet. she moan in anger, realizing she that her friend was back for this mouth. She got up and looked at her clock...Oh no. She didn't realized that she was going to be late for work.Getting up as fast as she could and got ready, running out of the door and open her car door. Getting in and driving off. 

She throw everything on here desk. Running up to the door of the Conference room, "I apologizes for my lateness." She bow, "You were supposed to here 20 minutes ago Miss.Sakharvo." Sophia looked to see Her "Boss" turning to face her. " _I woke_ _up_ _late..._ " Sophia whisper. She heard some of the people an expressions of  
amusement, as Magoroku borrowed his eyes, he look rather unamazement by her. "This like in the middle school where you can make such poor excuses Miss.Sakharvo, Tardiness is not tolerated here." Magoroku paused for a moment then continue. "Do you the Estimates I asked you to do?" Sohpia realized that he was asking her that question personally. Didn't have anything on her, so she made an excuse"I left them on my desk." He rised an eyebrow. "Really? have you, now? Go get them then." He order her. Sophia nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behide her.

She returned to the Conference room empty, Magoroku noticed this. "Empty handed, Miss.Sakharvo--what did the dog eat your homework? Perhaps this task was to much for you to handle." She heard some laugher from her colleagues, she didn't say anything. "Well, if you don't have them, then there is no point of you being here, now is there?" Sohpia felt a stab in her chest, as he stated those words to her. "Your dismiss, next time do your work on the due date." Sophia nodded and left, walking to her desk and sat down. Feeling ashamed at herself.

Later in the day he walked up in front of her desk and place a folder filled with papers. Then simply stated that she had to complete this and also added that this task would hopefully not be to much for her to handle. she had no idea why Magoroku was acting the way he did to her. Yesterday he was being so kind to her and now he was being an complete Asshole to her. Like something within him changed.

Although she tried her best to complete the papers he asked, before the given time he had set for her. Sophia was unable to completed all of them, do to the difficult of the work that she was given. Sophia could hear foot steps coming in front of her desk, knowing he it was instantly. "I expected you to have handed in your work two hours ago, don't go slacking off Miss.Sakharvo." Sophia looked up to meant his eyes, he could tell he was rather frustrated, Although she could understand why, she didn't think he had any patiences, which would make sense considering his reactions in the past. The young girl couldn't help but feel that he inferior to her in every way possible. "Sorry Magoroku, it won't happen again." Sophia must of said something that he didn't sit will with him. "Also cut that attitude of yours, simply saying sorry won't solve your problems in life." Sophia only nodded. Trying her best not to let her anger get to her.

### Dreaming

### Chapter Text

 **_A_ ** **_Few_ ** **_weeks later;_ **

Sophia felt her eyes drifting, her body was staring to felt numd. She haven't slept in what felt like days, all she been fouse on was to doing her assign tasks and papers she was given. She only did it to make Magoroku proud of her. Trying her best to stay focused on the work that was in front of her until her body gave out and she had past out.

 _Her_ _eyes_ _fouse on_ _the_ _a familiar scene_ _that_ _lay before,_ _The_ _school council room. It felt like old times...but one thing was missing...Shido,_ _he was_ _no where to be seen. Sophia_ _jump_ _in surprise as_ _she_ _felt someone hug her_ _from_ _behide. "Sophia_ _dear,_ _did you_ _miss_ _me?"_ _When_ _did he start calling her dear? "Maybe." Sophia response, an amusing_ _smirk_ _appearing on_ _her_ _face. Shido laughed_ _and_ _Smiled, Turing_ _her_ _to_ _face_ _him_ , _then_ _leaning_ _in to kiss her. Sophia ease_ _into_ _the_ _kiss, putting her hands_ _around_ _his neck kissing back. Sophia_ _felt_ _Shido_ _arms tighten around_ _her_ _waist,_ _bring_ _her closer to him_.  
_Causing_ _Sophia lips to part,_ _Shido_ _took_ _this_ _moment to slide his_ _Tongue_ _her_ _mouth, exploring it. Sophia felt a jolt of_ _Pleasure_ _rushing_ _through_ _her_ _body._

 _So_ _they_ _had_ _to break_ _the_ _evey_ _last_ _kiss for a breath of fresh air but,_ _that_ _didn't_ _meant_ _that_ _they_ _would_ _stop. As_ _Sophia_ _teleported_ _them_ _to Shido's room, on his bed._ _They both when in for another kiss_.

Sophia moan softly to do the pleaure she was releasing from the student Council priesent, as she could felt him _inside_ _of_ _her._

Sophia woke up, she was Sweating big time, trying to get a sense, a least an understanding about her unwanted dream of her's. "Oh, Your Fanilly a wake Miss.Sakharvo, helpfully you had a good rest." A voice brought her out of her thoughts, a voice she knew all to will swing as she who it was instantly... the last person that she wanted talk to right now. "How long had you being standing there for?" Sohpia asked, mainly out of fear do to the fact that she could had said his name while dreaming. It would be bad enough if he knew she was having dreams about him. "Not long, I only just walked by and notice you were napping." He responded. Sophia looked at the clock and noticed it was turing on 7:00. Although she been much later then that as most times. "You know, I could punish you for sleeping on the job but I'll you slide, seeing on how you needed some by the bags under your eyes." 'At least his not that bad of a guy.' Sophia thought to herself. Sophia took note that Sophia always said he will punishments and yet he never does. Which makes her think that he just trying to make her afraid somehow.

"You always take about punish, and yet I haven't see you once give actual punishments."

"That's because you aren't ready for them yet."

"What...?"

Magoroku turned around, face heated with emabarrament , realizing on what he just said. "Nevermind, someday I'll give you a punishment you'll never forget!" He yelled as he walked away from her and back into his office. 'Yep, that's the Shido she knew.' Sophia sigh. Getting all the work done she forget to do earlier.

\-----

Sophia got done reading that book, she found it rather an inserting read. She put it on her boss' desk when he wasn't here  
With an attached sicky noted stated that she was done and that he could read it now.

\-----

Sophia felt like she could past out at any given moment to do lack of food, she decided it would be best if she eat something, she grap her box of lunch. Walking in the lunch room, she looked for a prefect table to sit at, a table that was far away from the her co workers as she possible could. She just wanted to eat alone, until she noticed Magoroku eating she was all alone and was mainly fouse on his food. I thought came into her head, as she walked her to him. "You Mind?" Sohpia pointed to a chair across from him. The Male looked up at her. "No not at all." He smile. Sophia sat on the chair and open her box of food.

Sophia wanted to at least break this awkward silents. Although she was never really good at talking to others much. "Did you finish reading that book." Her boss nodded. "I just read the last chapter yesterday." Sophia didn't think he was fast at reading he only gave him the book only a week ago. When it took her 4 weeks. Then again, Shido probably had more time on his hands them she did.

\------

The young man looked up at his ceiling, thinking. He was laying his bed--trying to at least take a nap but...he couldn't, his mind was to occupied with other things. His buddy Gallows noticed this, "Hey Sheets you okay, you haven't been yourself latey?" "Hm" Shido looked at his Buddy, "well it's Sophia, I hadn't seen her in forever..."

### My New What?

### Chapter Text

Sophia got out of her vehicle and walked up to the big house that happens to belong to her parents. Her father stated that he had something important he wanted me to hear.

"Sophia I wanted you to meant your new  
fiance." The man stated, Sophia was confused and wonder who this fiance of her's--probably just someone she didn't even know. "Sophia your new Fiance is Magoroku Shido." The young male walked into the room, Sophia could tell he didn't want to be here. "You two will be living together for now on, now I'll just leave you two alone." He said, as he walked out the room.

## The Path Of Death

Magoroku Shido wanted nothing to do with evil anymore but could that last forever?

### The Special Bonds! (Part 1)

### Chapter Text

Magoroku gazed at his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself and combing his ever so soft hair. He had to make himself look good. After all, today is the day he got to announce the start of the Big Deal Cup. Well the Buddyfighting doesn't start until another week. He knows for sure he was going to win and finally be the most popular person at Aibo. 

Once his felt like his was presentable enough. He climbed up the big ladder, leading up to the school council office well, his office. Once he was the top he took one of his hands off the railings and open the top, he lifted his head up to get a better view. 

"You're going to be late, Shido." The voice of the vice president, Sakharov Sophia. 

The Male yelp, his eyes widened as he was starting to panic. Turning his attention to the female, "What, why didn't you tell me sooner, Sophia?!" 

She closed her eyes and remained silent.

Both teens where now hearing a familiar laugh in the room, as expected no other then Gallows, coming out of his glowing buddy rare card in front of the two teens.

Laughing at his partner, "Gesha-Gesha maybe if you weren't so focus on your hair being nice you'll actually be on time, Magoroku." 

Magoroku averted his attention at Gallows eyeing him coldly and frowning, letting a low groan epcase his lips. "Shut it, Gallows! You have no idea what presentable means!" Magoroku spat angrily. Magoroku didn't want to deal with the disrespect that his partner always gives him, not today at least. 

Gallows reminded silent after that, returning to his card without a single sound. 

Paying no mind to it the male got up from the ladder. Then placing the plate back on the respective surface that was on the floor. Closing it off completely. Taking his gloved hands wiped the dusk off of his shirt and pants. 

After he was done with this glance over back to Sophia. Who was staring at him mindlessly. "No way I'm going to make in time on foot. Sophia you have teleportation. Teleport us there." He ordered. 

She eyed him warily. Not doing what she was told. The male groan, "What are doing, Sophia! Teleport us, now!" 

The female gave a sigh, then pulled out her card, teleported them to the big door.

Magoroku made his way up to the large door. Which happens to lead right into Aido's fighting stage. Putting on a big smile then pushing the door open. Revealing both kids and adults alike yelling in excitement and anticipation within the crowd before him. It was truly a sight to see. 

"Here with us to make a big announcement is no other then Aido's student council President Shido!" The young girl in pink, yelled to the crowd in excitement, flying around in her little spacecraft, which happens to her beloved partner. 

"Welcome all to the start of The Deal Cup!" The male yelled proudly. His eyes wander around at the crowd. His eyes glitter with light. 

He loves when there was a crowd looking at him brightly waiting for his words. He truly felt happy that people were smiling and paying attention to him. A feeling a being overjoyed and happiness. He truly felt like he was popular currently at this moment. 

Raising one of his hands proudly with only the pointer finger up. "May the best Buddyfighter wins!" He shouted loudly with pride. 

He eyes notice a familiar looking male in the crowd. He had crimson like hair, dark red eyes that looks more like fresh blood. Something about him seem so familiar to him. He gave a confused look towards him as the male from afar smirk at him. 

He must have been deep in thought he had realised he had to walk out now. He felt kinda embarrassed about that but his mind wonder on who that person was and why he seem so familiar. 

* * *

"Have you guys notice that there was something off about President Shido? He seem bothered about something," said the lavender-haired analysis with a rather worrying tone. 

She sat between her my beloved friends, on the soft blue chairs within the crowd. She turned to look at her friends, studying their expressions. 

She noticed something was off with the school council President however she couldn't place her finger on what it was. 

Gaito nodded his head, "Agreed, Something was off about Shido towards the end." 

"I know right yo, it's like he space out for a sec yo! It's quite scary." The young blonde added. 

The analyst turned her gaze towards the blonde after he spoke and nodded. 

"Maybe he was process by a demon." The blonde's partner and dancing partner joked as a smirk appears on his lips. 

The blonde gave an uneasy expression to his demon partner and was clearly aghast and disturb "Don't joke like that, Asmodai!" 

"Don't worry guys. Whatever happened to him, he'll be fine." The young girl turned her attention with her same worry expression to the blue boy wonder.

However his words didn't help her much because she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling she was getting. Turning her head, she averted her attention back onto the spot that the older male was at getting lost in thought. 

* * *

The male walked towards the vice president, still deep in thought and felt rather uneasy. He couldn't understand why that male in partial caught his eye. Maybe he somehow knew him? Or perhaps seem him around before?

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice, "What's wrong? you look troubled by something?" Her eyes studied his worried and troubled expression. 

He blinked and turned his gaze towards Sophia sheepishly, "Oh, it's nothing." He puts his hands up and wave them casually, putting on a fake smile. Trying his best to shake off the uneasiness he was feeling and relax himself a little. Hoping to forget ever seeing the male to begin with. 

* * *

Sophia narrowed her eyes, peering at him intently while knowing fully well that he wasn't okay. The two stayed silent staring at each other. She honestly didn't care if he wasn't okay, this was wasted both her and his time. She turned away and walked away, leaving him be. 

* * *

Walking through the halls of the School until, a male with the same redhead that he noticed in the crowd only just a few hours ago was smirking walking up to the student council president, "Nice Speech you did M~" 

Magoroku tense up almost instantly as he cringed by the nickname " _M_ ". No one ever bother to use his first name (expect for his father) let alone a nickname that starts with the first letter. 

The male's devilish smirk only grew wider, "You doing anything later?" He asked. Completely ignoring the question he was asked. 

His voice sounded rather demanding to Magoroku. Which was making Magoroku nervous and uneasy. He didn't even know this guy's name and yet he wanted to hangout. To Be honest Magoroku found it creepy and overall disturbing. 

"You know, I wish I could but I have a date. Yes, a date with my beloved girlfriend," Said Magoroku frankly and nervously. 

The redhead male raised his eyebrow skeptically, "With who?" 

"With....um... Sakharov Sophia..." 

Magoroku backed away slowly from the male as fast as his feet would take him to his office. opening the door with force, walking inside, then closing it. He then let out a sigh. 

"Sophia, you need to go out with me, okay?" I glance at the girl from the corner of the room. 

She raised her eyes at the male, who just enter the room looking distressed. She was confused at his words. "What..?" 

"You--" he hesitated on what he should say next, as he paused for a moment. "You need to go on a date with me, as my girlfriend." 

Maybe this wasn't the best to ask the girl who was much more powerful than the buddy police. And could kill him at any given moment. 

"Geh, When did this happen Magoroku?" He eyes wandered to his partner. Gallows was rather worried about Magoroku's well being for asking the girl. 

"Since today." He glanced at Sophia, who still gave a confusing and worrying look at him. This causes his a sigh defeatly. 

"Long story short, this in the halls this guy

Approach me and asked to hang out with me. I thought his was creepy, so I made an excuse that I had to go on a date with my beloved girlfriend... I said it was you...."

"..." 

A long awkward silence filled the room. Until the girl nodded and closed her eyes,

"Da." Finally breaking the silent. 

Magoroku blink incredulously at the respond. 'Well that was easier than expected.' His eyes widened slightly surprised. "Wait... so your not mad at me? Or want to kill you?" 

"Maybe." She malice smirks at him.

Magoroku gave an uneasy expression. 

After some talking, Sophia and Magoroku decided on what to do on their first supposed date.

Walking down the sidewalk, after going out to eat for dinner with Sophia. Which was quite enjoyable. Magoroku eyes wonder at the nicely lit lights that where up. He always had admiration for how beautiful it looks at this time a day. 

"Shido?" A soft spoken voice brought Magoroku out of his daze. Her voice, it was almost like a small whisper. Unlike her more demanding or confident tone. Magoroku found it quite comforting. 

"Hm?" He averted his attention to the girl.

Sophia lifted her feet up, to reach eye level with Magoroku. Till it was good enough for her taste. The girl raised an eyebrow, being slightly confused at her action but didn't question. 

"We have to make this believable for the eavesdropper." 

She ignored his questioning look as she sat her both of her hands on his shoulder for support then lead slowly as she was closing her eyes. He tense up. 

Magoroku blinked, _'Did she say eavesdropper?'_ He parted his lips to what a word but before he was able to speak he felt something warm on his lips. He eyes wided, as his thoughts scattered. He hesitated for a moment. He never actually kiss a girl before. He slowly hesitated as he was now wrapping both of his arms around Sophia's waist, pulling her close to him. The kiss was rough and messes. 

* * *

_From afar, a shadow creed, Watching and studying the two moments carefully. A hint of Jealousy as reach it's way up to him, as the male clench his fist in both anger and lust. Shido Magoroku should be HIS! Not belong to horrid that girl, he calls his girlfriend...he felt disgust wash over him…_

 _Oh how Magoroku was going to be his and only his._

* * *

Sophia broke the kiss. Magoroku blink completely shock. Bring his hand up to his lips, "Did you just..?" 

"Just continue walking..." 

Magoroku smile softly at the girl as she walked past him. 

* * *

"You're not supposed to be here. I'm going to ask you to leave at once" The young girl gave a look of annoyance to the Male, as he sat on the chair and desk.

The Male ignore the girls words as he kept doing his own thing. Sophia narrow her eyes and groan. Holding back her anger for this male. 

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice cut Sophia thoughts from wanted to kill the male and the male stop. 

Both averted their attention the male, who was standing in the doorway. He didn't seem so please walking into his office.

The red head smirks at him, "I like this desk of your's, I should totally run for class President."

Magoroku only narrow his eyes at that response, "What do you want?"

He only smirk more, "I want power and control, what else?" 

"If power you want then take this dark core and leave at once."

Both males look at the girl who, lifted a dark core deck case, holding it in front of her. "Hm?" The redhead raised an eyebrow. The male got up from the chair, and walked over to her, he took it out of her hands and looked at it. He then closed his eyes and throw it across the room, hitting Gallows on the head while he was coming out of his buddy rare card.

"Hey! Don't hit my buddy." The Male over at Shido, as he raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't hit your buddy." 

"Yes, you did. I watch you!"

"You're probably dreaming or somethin'." 

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"Hey dude, if you wanna prove you're not lying, why not solve this in a Buddyfight then." 

"That's fine by me." 

Sophia places her fingertips on the side of her head, rubbing her head lightly. As she closes her eyes letting out a sigh. 

The three were outside of the School, really to Buddyfight, as Sophia just was on the side watching them. 

"As there's a Buddyfight you knew Nanana

Paruko will be there!" A young pink hair girl came flying in on her partner as expected. Eagerly awaiting to be commentating on the match. 

Magoroku decided to ignore the pink female and taking his deck, "Be defeated by your own power! Luminzed! Marionette Death!" 

"Death comes to those who deserve it! Luminzed! Dark death!" 

"Time to raise the flags!" They both yelled in unison. "I fight for Darkness Dragon world!" Magoroku yelled confidently. 

"I fight for Death World." 

Sohpia's and Magoroku's eyes widened in surprise. Sophia recovered from her shock fast as she glanced warily at the the unheard flag. "Death World?" Magoroku questioned. Tilted his head off the side, pursing his lips. As he studied the flags appearance. It was black and crimson, with a little D sketch out in the middle. 

"Huh, that's weird it doesn't seem I have his world - in fact - I hadn't even seen it before..." Paruko averted her attention down below, being completely dazed and confused. Staring at the flag. 

The redhead closes his eyes and grin mlicely. "Haha. It's a world only those who can feel it, can use it," his laughed only echo and grew much more darker as lifted his head, opening up his eyes, "It's that right, M"

Magoroku's eyes wided, as the male across from eyes were glued onto him. Peering into his soul or that's how Magoroku would describe it.

The male raised an eyebrow, "What? You afraid to fight me, M~"

Magoroku groan, narrowing his eyes. "No, of course not! Let's get to Buddyfighting!"

The male grin only gotten wider as he chuckles. 

* * *

Kuguru eyes widened in horror. Something was happening... Something bad... She just knew it. It was that feeling. 

"Kuguru, are you feeling okay?" Baku gave a worrying look at the female. 

The female shook her head lightly, "Oh, sorry Baku. It's just I have a weird feeling about something..." said the female worryingly. 

"It's fine. If you don't mind me asking... what's the weird feeling you have? Maybe I could help." 

She averted her attention down to the ground, sadly. "Don't think you can help, Baku..." She whispered. Before turning around and running away. Ignoring the calls of her dear friend as she kept running, feeling immensely hurt... her heart ache from doing that to one of her closest friends.

A voice stopped her right in her tracks. It was Paruko's, commentating. She looks up to find She was standing near Sophia, was staring mindlessly in front of her. Kuguru adjusted her glasses awkwardly. Then turning her attention to the Buddyfighters. The president of Aido Academy and the guy she had never seen before. Something about that male caught her attention, his world's wasn't any she has seen before. 

Her feeling of dread immensely grew as she was faced with a male. 

## The Masked Prince & Princess

 _Kyouya is throwing a huge party filled with Mask and unique cosplay like outfits and know Sophia has to suffer wearing a heavy dress._

It has always been traditional for the amazing Gean Kyoya himself to host an enormous party in celebration of Halloween. This was no exception even with his agendas for world domination. He invited all of Disaster to go along with it and have a good time. The event was paid by his Financial Group. However, this event benefits as another way to find users worthy of the Darkcore. 

Sophia didn't feel it was essential to have one but she didn't go against Kyoya's wishes. She'll just support him from the sidelines without hesitation. 

Lucky for her, Kyoya provided her with an outfit to present in for the occurrence. It was a long blue and white dress accompany with Jews and fake blood. A tiny crown that went with it. A big mask that she had to wear when she questioned why she was told that everyone was going to wear a mask and that it was going to be more fun with it. She only nodded leaving the topic at that without thinking. 

She stood right next to her Master, seeing as the guest embarked on the main ballroom. Kyoya greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth. 

"Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here." 

Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the room. She wasn't able to observe as much as she could with that mask on her face. 

After he greeted some more guests before Kyoya slightly turned to gaze at Sophia.

"Ah, Sophia you don't need to stay by the side the whole time, go have some fun." 

She whirled to look at him but only stare her mouth agape. Skeptical of this, she needed to be her Master's but the factual expression he was giving her told her all she needed to understand. He was going to be fine on his own. She knew that. She nodded, "Da, " and slowly turned around. She strolled up to the food stand or whatever you call it and took a cracker from the dish. She took one small bit from it. She felt as if there was someone who was staring at her. She thought it was her master at first but when she turned to look back Master was busy talking to someone. She turned back and shrugged it off as being her imagination. 

As more people came it was becoming louder and louder. She sauntered until she made it the surprisingly noiseless balconies. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the only moment of silence she'll receive at this event. Her head slightly aches with all the noise she wasn't relatively accustomed to the noises and loud music. After a few minutes of silent, she thought it would be best if she went back into the main hall to check on Master.

She swiftly veered and made it back into the halls. She was able to make it far someone hastily made it out of the room. Her lips parted in shocked and she let out a slight murmur as she was harshly pushed up against the hard hallway hall. Her eyes shut dashingly and subconsciously on impact. She felt the body of the individual pushed up against her, leaving no room between them. She could tell it was a male by his chest that was pushing up against her. She could hear the soft breathing of the other. She deliberately opened the eyes to face the one who dares touch her. He wore a mask similar to her in some aspects, leaving her incapable to see his eyes or face. His expression was emotionlessly. 

She tried pushing away from his firm grasp but found that she was powerless, she somehow felt weak and she loathed it. After the realization, she narrowed her eyes and gave a look of annoyance. 

The figure slowly lean in, Sophia had a feeling of what he was going to do. She couldn't back away do to the wall. His lips were only a mere inch of away, not even. She waited for him to just kiss her and she slowly became impatient, just wanted it to be over and done with by now. "If you're going to kiss me, just do it already, " her voice was stern and filled with irritation. 

Instead, the figure leans back and took a big step backward, giving her more room to breathe as he straightened himself up. She warily glared at the male. She was able to make out a small smirk forming from the corner of his lips. He slowly lifts his hand and brought it up to his mask, pulling it off. 

He had short tan hair and dark blue eyes. Her warily look soon turned to surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she stares at the last person she would expect to do this. She didn't think he had the strength to even push her like that let alone keeping a tight hold.

His smirk grew, "You didn't predict it was going to be me behind that mask, did you, Sophia?~" 

She only jerked her head, no. After a few minutes of silence, Sophia finally spoke, "How did you know it was me?" 

"I had a feeling it was you behind that mask of yours but I had to be completely certain it was truly you but I think I know who my girl is no matter what." 

She had a feeling that he was the one who was spying on her earlier, "What do you want, Shido?" 

"To have some fun with you, what else?" 

She cringed, "I really need to go back to master," She shifted, trying to get away but Shido was able to go in front of her and stopped her. 

"Master is fine, so just stay with me. We'll have so much fun together!" 

She narrowed her eyes again, "This isn't like you at all, Shido. Why are you acting like this? 

His smile turned into an anguished frown, "What...? You don't like when I try to talk to you?" 

"N-no, I never said that." 

"Sophia we never get to do this and we probably won't ever again. Normally I would oppose an idea like this especially being in a public area but I want to try some roleplay with you. Who knows, maybe you'll like it!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Roleplay?" 

He nodded, "Yes, Roleplay. I mean we're both in costumes wouldn't be the right time to do this sort of thing?" 

"I suppose?" 

He smiled brightly and stepped closer, placing his mask back on his face before he took hold of her hand, "Lovely, there's an empty room next to us. It's perfect for these sorts of things!" Before Sophia was able to say anything or even questioned about the "Sort of things" he was talking about he lifted her up with some difficulty.

Sophia found it rather entertaining to watch Shido struggled to hold up her in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck for support, she felt him tense up a little. She leaned up to his face, "You know I can walk, right?"

"I know, I don't want my princess to get tired before our fun begins~" 

She rolled her eyes, "And what does this "Fun" include?"

"You'll see~" 

He carried her to the door next to them and took one hand off of her and opened the door and entered, he made sure he closed the door behind them and locked it. He strolled up the large bed and carefully laid Sophia down on it. 

"Is my princess comfortable?"

She nodded, "Da."

He smiled, "Good." He sat himself down on the bed next to her. His gloved fingers trailed up her waist and up to her face. He leaned in slightly, "Now, shall I take off that mask of yours, princess," he ever so slowly took off her mask.

"You're so glamorous, you make me speechless at times."

She couldn't help but groan at the word "glamorous", and she grimaced. He knew she didn't like those words. 

He seems to notice, instantly, "Ah, yes, I forgot you don't like such words."

"No, you didn't." 

"Well, nothing can change the fact that you are but then again, they're only just words but still I am ever so lucky to have such an elegant princess like you. My love for you is forever growing not even words can express my devotion to you."

"Chessy." 

"It may be cheesy, but it's the honest truth." 

"What's this fun you keep referring to, Shido?" 

He paused for a minute and his face became completely vacant, he hasn't really thought this through as well as he thought.

> SMUT WARNING

### Chapter Text

It has always been traditional for the amazing Gean Kyoya himself to host an enormous party in celebration of Halloween. This was no exception even with his agendas for world domination. He invited all of Disaster to go along with it and have a good time. The event was paid by his Financial Group. However, this event benefits as another way to find users worthy of the Darkcore. 

Sophia didn't feel it was essential to have one but she didn't go against Kyoya's wishes. She'll just support him from the sidelines without hesitation. 

Lucky for her, Kyoya provided her with an outfit to present in for the occurrence. It was a long blue and white dress accompany with Jews and fake blood. A tiny crown that went with it. A big mask that she had to wear when she questioned why she was told that everyone was going to wear a mask and that it was going to be more fun with it. She only nodded leaving the topic at that without thinking. 

She stood right next to her Master, seeing as the guest embarked on the main ballroom. Kyoya greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth. 

"Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here." 

Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the room. She wasn't able to observe as much as she could with that mask on her face. 

After he greeted some more guests before Kyoya slightly turned to gaze at Sophia.

"Ah, Sophia you don't need to stay by the side the whole time, go have some fun." 

She whirled to look at him but only stare her mouth agape. Skeptical of this, she needed to be her Master's but the factual expression he was giving her told her all she needed to understand. He was going to be fine on his own. She knew that. She nodded, "Da, " and slowly turned around. She strolled up to the food stand or whatever you call it and took a cracker from the dish. She took one small bit from it. She felt as if there was someone who was staring at her. She thought it was her master at first but when she turned to look back Master was busy talking to someone. She turned back and shrugged it off as being her imagination. 

As more people came it was becoming louder and louder. She sauntered until she made it the surprisingly noiseless balconies. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the only moment of silence she'll receive at this event. Her head slightly aches with all the noise she wasn't relatively accustomed to the noises and loud music. After a few minutes of silent, she thought it would be best if she went back into the main hall to check on Master.

She swiftly veered and made it back into the halls. She was able to make it far someone hastily made it out of the room. Her lips parted in shocked and she let out a slight murmur as she was harshly pushed up against the hard hallway hall. Her eyes shut dashingly and subconsciously on impact. She felt the body of the individual pushed up against her, leaving no room between them. She could tell it was a male by his chest that was pushing up against her. She could hear the soft breathing of the other. She deliberately opened the eyes to face the one who dares touch her. He wore a mask similar to her in some aspects, leaving her incapable to see his eyes or face. His expression was emotionlessly. 

She tried pushing away from his firm grasp but found that she was powerless, she somehow felt weak and she loathed it. After the realization, she narrowed her eyes and gave a look of annoyance. 

The figure slowly lean in, Sophia had a feeling of what he was going to do. She couldn't back away do to the wall. His lips were only a mere inch of away, not even. She waited for him to just kiss her and she slowly became impatient, just wanted it to be over and done with by now. "If you're going to kiss me, just do it already," her voice was stern and filled with irritation. 

Instead, the figure leans back and took a big step backward, giving her more room to breathe as he straightened himself up. She warily glared at the male. She was able to make out a small smirk forming from the corner of his lips. He slowly lifts his hand and brought it up to his mask, pulling it off. 

He had short tan hair and dark blue eyes. Her warily look soon turned to surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she stares at the last person she would expect to do this. She didn't think he had the strength to even push her like that let alone keeping a tight hold.

His smirk grew, "You didn't predict it was going to be me behind that mask, did you, Sophia?~" 

She only jerked her head, no. After a few minutes of silence, Sophia finally spoke, "How did you know it was me?" 

"I had a feeling it was you behind that mask of yours but I had to be completely certain it was truly you but I think I know who my girl is no matter what." 

She had a feeling that he was the one who was spying on her earlier, "What do you want, Shido?" 

"To have some fun with you, what else? I know you wanted that kiss you were practically begging for it! You're such a naughty girl, Sophia I thought you were going to cheat on me. I should teach you a lesson, " he winked at her.

She cringed, "I really need to go make to master." She shifted, trying to get away but Shido was able to go in front of her and stopped her. 

"Master is fine, so just stay with me. We'll have so much fun together!" 

She narrowed her eyes again, "This isn't like you at all, Shido. Why are you acting like this? 

His smile turned into an anguished frown, "What...? You don't like when I try to be the one dominant for once?" 

"N-no, I never said that. Just why here and now?" 

"Sophia we never get to do this and we probably won't ever again. Normally I would oppose an idea like this especially being in a public area but I want to try some roleplay with you. Who knows, maybe you'll like it!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Roleplay?" 

He nodded, "Yes, Roleplay. I mean we're both in costumes wouldn't be the right time to do this sort of thing?" 

"I suppose?" 

He smiled brightly and stepped closer, placing his mask back on his face before he took hold of her hand, "Lovely, there's an empty room next to us. It's perfect for these sorts of things!" Before Sophia was able to say anything or even questioned about the "Sort of things" he was talking about he lifted her up with some difficulty.

Sophia found it rather entertaining to watch Shido struggled to hold up her in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck for support, she felt him tense up a little. She leaned up to his face, "You know I can walk, right?"

"I know, I don't want my princess to get tired before our fun begins~" 

She rolled her eyes, "And what does this "Fun" include?"

"You'll see~" 

He carried her to the door next to them and took one hand off of her and opened the door and entered, he made sure he closed the door behind them and locked it. He strolled up the large bed and carefully laid Sophia down on it. 

"Is my princess comfortable?"

She nodded, "Da."

He smiled, "Good." He sat himself down on the bed next to her. His gloved fingers trailed up her waist and up to her face. He leaned in slightly, "Now, shall I take off that mask of yours, princess," he ever so slowly took off her mask.

"You're so glamorous, you make me speechless at times."

She couldn't help but groan at the word "glamorous", and she grimaced. He knew she didn't like those words. 

He seems to notice, instantly, "Ah, yes, I forgot you don't like such words."

"No, you didn't." 

"Well, nothing can change the fact that you are but then again, they're only just words but still I am ever so lucky to have such an elegant princess like you. My love for you is forever growing not even words can express my devotion to you."

She was going to regret roleplaying with them later but might as well take this offered of his and at least push him over the rim for her, "Words aren't the only way you can show me your love." 

"Ah, is my princess inviting me to give her some affection?" 

"Maybe." 

"Hm?" 

She felt uncomfortable as she felt like he was scanning her body. The tip of his fingers slowly traveled down to laces of her dress and onto her pale soft skin. He shortly was tracing her collar bone with his fingertips. She felt the fabric of his gloves lightly touching her skin. It makes her shiver subconsciously. 

"What shall I perform first?" He hummed softly to himself. 

She could tell he was deeply thinking of what he could possibly do. If she was ethical, she didn't know either. What he was going to do to her was beyond her. But she knows one thing, that Shido wasn't going to take this fast but rather slow and steady paced. 

He gradually bends in and brushed his lips against her, however, he didn't kiss her but stayed like that until Sophia started moving her legs. Her stomach clench in anticipation as she waited. She was becoming increasingly impatient and slowly leaned up. He promptly lifted himself back up and she blinked in turmoil. 

"You're quite needy today, aren't you, princess." 

"Shido, th-ah..." Her words were stopped with a surprised moan by Shido's hands pressing down on her chest with a tight squeeze. She immediately bit her lip and cringe at her sound.

"Don't call me that," his voice was sterner and sounding almost like a warning even. 

"P-Prince?" 

"Not what you should call me but close, I'll accept it but if dare mess up again, I'll give you a punishment. Do you understand?"

She hastily nodded. 

"Say it." 

"I understand." She didn't bother to go against him, she didn't want to find out what sort of punishments he was willing to give. She still wasn't sure what he could do to her.

"Good... for following my orders I'll give you an award." 

He leans down and finally gives her a peck on her lips. The time Shido was going to get up she lifted her hands and placed on his hand pressing him down. This caused the kiss to deepen. He tenses up at the feeling of her other hand, traveling down his back. Before he knew it he was flipped and now she was on top of him. She broke the kiss and stared down at him.

He scowls under his mask and let out a small audible groan, "Oh, trying to take control, Sakharov?" 

"Don't you like it when I'm in control?" 

He bit his lips, "Maybe, I do but," he rapidly flipped them over again so he was on top of her, "I'm the one in control, this time." 

"Knowing how this has been going so far, you're going slow to only tease me."

"Ah, well, I want to take our time and enjoy the moment rather than it being a complete mess. I probably should have planned this out more and... with you instead ahead of time, shouldn't I." 

"That's fine as long as you don't be gentle with me when we do it." 

His face when completely crimson in color, "Sophia!?" 

She was unfazed, "Isn't that where we were heading to anyways?" 

"Y-yes! Well, only if you want too that is." 

"Da." 

"Really!? You want to continue!?" 

"Just make love to me before I leave." 

He nodded, "Back to the roleplay!" 

He lifted himself up to his knees on the bed and lifted his arms up from their position on the bed. He immediately lifted Sophia up slightly, taking hold of the zipper that was in the back. He started to unzip it and pulled down her dress, revealing her white lace bra and some cleavage. His made him stiffened slightly but he went ahead with it. He kept his eyes on Sophia, making sure he was alright with this. She was surprisingly very communicative today. He was slowly becoming hesitant and more so apprehensive. He already messed up, mainly was Sophia's fault rather than his but still.

Sophia noticed this, "Is my prince becoming hesitate to please perhaps I'm way too vast for his lust." 

He took upon this offer, "I'm not vast - in fact - no one is greater for the duty of pleasing you but me." 

"Prove it." 

"I'll gladly prove it, my Princess." 

He finally built up enough courage until her bra and toss it off to the side of the bed. He carefully laid her back down on the bed.

"Hm, does my princess what to take off her dress?" 

"Da," She nodded, "I don't need it." 

He gave a slight nod and heaved from the bed. He let her take off her dress and everything else she was uncomfortable with; except for her undergarments and socks. Which he perfectly fine with at the moment.

She laid back down on the bed waiting for Shido. He got back on the bed and went on top of her. "Every inch of your body is completely flawless even when damaged." He let his hands wandered to her sides, "I want to explore every inch of your body. I want to feel you." He pressed his thumb against her undies to prove his point. Sophia bit her lip, holding back her moan. His eyes meant Sophia's, deliberately.

"Do you like that? Would you like me to press down harder?" 

Without thinking, she nodded and he pressed his thumb down harder on her. This caused her to bite down on her lip harder in response. 

"Hm? Why are you biting your lips? You're not holding back a moan are you?"

He took his thumb off of her and started caressing her breasts, he squeezed them little by little, hoping for Sophia to break her composer but she seems to be kept together, more than what he strived for.

"You know, I heard you moan before; It was like music to my ears. Why would you hold back such a beautiful sound for me?" His passionate smile altered into a crushed frown. 

He took his thumb off of her breasts and plopped both of his hands down softly on her thighs and spread her legs out further apart. It felt unusual for Sophia as she felt her entrance opened a little form of her panties. She still kept her teeth and lips glued shut. 

## Lecherous

Sophia was always one step of him, this time he was going to be.

She was always on top. She was always in control of him. He didn't mind this at first in the relationship she was always one step ahead of him in everything, always catching him off guard. It loved to be controlled but with Sophia that was hard. It wasn't his fault that he found her so lustrous. She was a perfect little queen. And he'll be her king, he had to be and he wouldn't have it any other way. She wasn't what he would consider innocence in his eyes. He found her so unpredictable at times. 

She was very elegant, her smooth pale skin, her delicate white hair, her bright sky blue eyes that he would get lost in for hours on end. Her looks couldn't be how powerful and amazing skilled and smart she truly was. He had a big fondness over her talents. He could care less about how she looked, even if she wasn't beautiful he would still love her however Sophia despised being called beautiful, he didn't understand why that was thought. He asked her once more but she only gave him one of those evil, bitter glares that made him cowardly back away. 

It was after two years and half years into their relationship that was she asked if they would ever have sex together. This question caught him off guard and it was so unexpected to hear ask this. He was too flustered to answer that intimate question. He'd wondered if Sophia wanted to do and if it was something Sophia was willing to do. 

They were only making out until they found themselves undressing each other on his bed. He had no idea what he was doing or what he was doing. He was so inexperienced back then and she made that apparent by asking if he was still a virgin. She knew the answer to that, why wouldn't she? He knew that. Sophia kept teasing him about it until he got annoyed and flipped them over so that she was at the bottom. He roughly pushed his leg into her crotch, she held back a moan by biting her harshly. Before he was able to pester her she'd flip them over, making herself at the top once more. 

That didn't make this moment less enjoyable, in fact, he loved the new experience he had acquired from it. They touch each other in ways they haven't before. He never knew how much he enjoyed Sophia's cute little moaning that she was trying so desperately to hide. 

However, something that she said doing the whole incident displeased him. "You're so inexperience, Shido." And he started to wonder if she wasn't bothering him about doing it again because he was that experience. He had started to have a lot of doubts about his ability to satisfy her. He wanted her to feel like she had the best and that he was the best. 

He had called Davide to get more help about this issue in which he was willing to help him. He said something about roleplay, toys, and pornography films. Magoroku had no idea what any of that was so he proceeds to question Davide more on the topic but he was willing to him more. It didn't help that Davide had left everything so vague for him. It was left with no choice but to research everything. So when Sophia wasn't home he went on their laptop and search. He found a few interesting sites and he had sent a good amount of days just simply searching. 

He had made himself a sandwich and proceeds to sit down on the chair. He lifted up his homemade sandwich and took a bite into it. He heard heels entered the room. He paid no mind to it, seeing how it was Sophia as proceeds to take another bite of his sandwich. 

"Shido, what's this?" 

He blinked and rolled his head to look at Sophia. He was gaping at her. She was holding up the laptop in front of her using her hands. The screen showed one of the sites she was previously last night.

Holding back his uneasiness he decided to question her, "W-What do you mean, Sophia?" 

She narrowed her eyes, "You were the last to use the laptop last night and you forgot to shut it off."

He felt his heart plummet and hr nearly choked on his food. How could he forget to shut it off!? He curses himself for being so stupid. Damn, now Sophia was probably thinking he was some sort of weirdo. 

"Also, I looked in your history this wasn't your first time looking things like this up-" 

His eyes widened, "You were searching through my history!? That's an invasion of my privacy!" 

She shrugged and she turned around, "Next time you search for things like this up, please make sure you closed the taps afterward. I really don't want to see this when I logged on." 

He looked down with a guilty expression, "I'm sorry…" He was still mad at himself for letting Sophia see what he had been searching on. 

The rest of the day been awkward, mainly for him. As the two got ready for bed. Sophia took note of something shiny under their bed. When Shido wasn't looking she knees down and took it. She lifted up and carefully examining it. It was handcuffed and by the way, they look, they were brand new. 

"Shido, why are there handcuffs under our bed?" 

Sophia saw him tense up as he slowly spun to look at Sophia. His eyes darting around as he stuttered to find the right words to say, "Agh, this was going to happen at some point." She becomes confused by his words. Before she knew it he quickly scrambled over to her and took a tight, firm of her wrist and leans in, smooching roughly on the lips before shoving her down onto the bed. He broke the kiss after what seemed to be too long. He somehow managed to handcuff her quickly enough. She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was gazing at him with those big blue eyes he couldn't help but love so much. She swears she saw a glimpse of lust. He begins to lean down on her. "Shido…" 

She didn't like this. She felt trapped, restrained. This brought back memories of her past she didn't prefer to remember. She narrowed her eyes and headbutts him. He closed his eyes tightly and winced in pain. He backed away slightly but not enough for Sophia to move. 

He recovered his composure, "Well, aren't you naughty, I guess I'll just have to punish you for it, Sophia." 

She couldn't help but cringe at this, "Stop this, Shido! What's going on with you?" Her voice was stern.

His eyes filled with hurt as he perks up at her, "Oh, do you not like it? Did I make a mistake? I could have sworn I followed what he told him correctly." 

Sophia only watches in confusion as her boyfriend kept talking to himself. 

"What?" 

He blinked realizing he was talking to himself, he peered down at the girl he was top of. Her look was pure confusion. "I'm only trying to satisfy you, Sophia." 

She felt relief that Shido wasn't cheating on her. Then again she didn't think he had the guts to cheat on her. "You can satisfy me first by unlocking these handcuffs," she lifted her arms up slightly. 

He panicked, "I can't do that!" 

"And why not?" 

"Because if I did you'll flip us over and you wouldn't give me the chance to be the dominant one like you always do." 

Her face shown realization, understanding what he wanted, "Shido," she lifted herself up slightly. This prompted Shido to shifted back, giving her some space as she was now sitting on the bed. Shido was basically sitting on her legs but she didn't mind that so much as she continued, "You could always just asked me." She knew he liked to be in control, he always had. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry; you're probably mad at me, anyways." 

She shook her head no and leans in, planted a soft kiss on his lips, passionately. It was gracious. It was gentle. Filled with passion. He couldn't help but tear up by this. He kissed her back with the same passion he was receiving from her. 

The two broke the kiss, and gazed at one another, becoming lost into each others' eyes. Shido's eyes lidded. 

"Shido, please take these off of me." 

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll take them off. Stay here." 

He got from her and went into the drawers, taking out a small key. He quickly made his way back onto their share bed. Sophia already had her hand held out for him to unlocked the cuffs. He pushed the key into the keyhole and spun it, once it was performed the handcuffs unlocked. 

He took off her shoulders and pushed her back into the bed. "You're still going to be punished for that headbutt earlier."

## As You Go

〚 I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴄᴀɴ ʜᴀᴛᴇ ʏᴏᴜ I ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴄᴀɴ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ ʏᴏᴜ Bᴜᴛ ᴀꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ I'ᴍ ʙʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱɪᴅᴇ 〛

So I was rewatching some of my old AMVs from 2019 with MagoSoph and I had an idea to base my favorite vid and favorite band on a fic.  
[Link to watch the AMV is here](https://youtu.be/lvPeKgoA1nA)  
This story is heavily based on my AMV and the storyline from that. So you might want to watch it get a better understanding of what is happening.

Also, just a side note, this is an AU filled with "What if's" questions and instead of Tasuku being her Savior it was Magoroku. Probably weird but, I sort of wanted to write things in the context of Magoroku and not having the future "Sophia/Tasuku kids tease." Being a thing.

If only he knew

 _Darkness_ , a path in which he was so familiarized with. The world was dark and an unfair place, especially by the unfortunate adults that ran it. He hated it. Kids needed a say, needed room to speak up.

As the early morning past rather hastily as the morning sunlight seeping the large blue curtain window, behind his large desk. Sharing some sunlight through the light blue curtained window.

This morning was rather relaxed. 

A white-haired Russian was faced with the entrance of Aido Academy once more. Her Aido's school bag strap clasp around her frame, like a crossbody. This was like a tradition for her at this point. Not like she wanted to be here or even come to Aido but she was doing this for her Master. She'll go from hell and back for him, only him.

She saunters to the grey metal doors in her way. She Hoisted one of her small pale hands, using her stamina to pull it her before she entered the threshold of the building, her heels were the only sound in the room in the vacant hallways of the Academy. Most students and teachers were busy plausibly was already at the Aido's buddyfight stage.

She was knowledgeable about the layout of the halls and even memorized all of the short cuts. It wasn't hard to find the door she was looking for and didn't take long. The said door was a large blue sliding door that belonged to the student council and the student council president, her assistant, Magoroku Shido.

She raised her hand towards the mental bars and she wrapped her hand around and took a hold of it. She used her power pulling the door handle. She let go realizing it was probably best if she knocks on the door first and that she did.

She knew that voice all too well. Shido has such an annoying voice (at least to Sophia he was annoying no matter what he did) that it was so memorizing. As old as that may sound, but it was true. 

"How can I help you?" 

"Shido." 

Magoroku heard the familiar voice.

o blinked this mouth open slightly. That voice, it can't be her, can it? He glanced up, "Sophia-" before he was able to say another word Sophia took a step forward towards the table, "Get off the couch and do your duties, Shido. We need still need to find members for the Darkcore."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've completed all of them before you came, Sophia."

"You completed already your tasks, Shido?"

"Yes." 

Sophia only stared

  
  


Not much work for today as he and his assistant Sophia completed all of their duties 

besides the ABC Cup was going on and most of the students, teachers, etc were

His mind wandered to the past. His past with Sophia. He'd remembered it so vividly. After all, that one devoted day changed everything for him.

 _The only sound was his black boots hitting the concrete ground. His school bag tightly grasps in his gloved hands. As he was strolling in a deserted street, getting close to home._

 _Suddenly his dark blue eyes came across a female dressed in a formal blue dress._

 _He flinched and immediately froze, "huh!?"_

_Standing still. A few feet away from the tan-haired male. Her expression was void, no emotion, no superficial expression, just staring at him. She looked young, around his own age, he presumed that she was young._

 _''Where did she came from and how come she didn't make any noise?'_

 _His dark blue eyes traveling until they made contact with the girl's_

  
  


_who are you?"_

 _"My name is not important."_

 _He studies the room until he notices the presence of a female, staring at him warily. He was scrutinized. A girl in which he never saw before. She has snow-white hair and big bright blue eyes. So bright in color. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings._

 _Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you need, miss?"_

 _She lowered her head a bit, "Magoroku Shido, correct?"_

  
  


The only noise in the room was sound his pen scribbling smoothly down on his paper as it made contact with it. The noise he'd never enjoyed but gotten used to as time grew on.

His dark blue eyes glued down onto the paper in front of him. He was too focused on his work, his student council duties. Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. Alone.

Of course, he may behave egotistically and often times incompetent but he did take his work being the student body seriously, as he should. And without his assistant to help him, the responsibility became much harder to manage alone. 

Everything became harder to manage without her. The more she was gone, away from him, no longer can touch her shoulders to feel safe. Felt dreadful. Sophia was his 

Speaking of his assistant, he hasn't seen at all. Haven't her from her either. He started to worry about her. Even his Master was getting angry and it made him more worried.

"Where's Sophia!? I'm becoming impatient."

"Ohh, Sophia, I hope you get here soon."

She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. Even if she was awfully rude to him, she didn't despise him. At least, he doesn't think so. Not as much as before, anyway.

* * *

Fanfic Ideas I had but never wrote about:

\- Taking place ten years before the events of ACE, Sophia Sakharov, in her mid-20s is left to rot in an Asylum. Without no Kyouya to let her out. until she is let go and ran into someone she knew long beforehand, Magoroku Shido.

\- Magoroku finds out Sophia's birthday so he planned.  
  


_\- Davide wanted to spend time with this boyfriend and girlfriend instead of with his family during Christmas._


	6. old fics from 2019 (Part Three)

## Locked Up ~ A Buddyfight Fanfic (original draft)

Magoroku Shido, one of the members of King Kyoya's Ranks. Although, one day he took on of his order wrong and causing him to be locked up by his beloved, Sohpia Sakharov, to learn his lesson. This was his life.

### Prolong

### Chapter Text

_**Magoroku Shido POV;** _

_I heard heels kissing_ _the_ _floor, as my collar tightly around_ _my_ _neck. My mouth felt dry, as my stomach aches_ _with_ _stress. My beloved Sophia, drag me_ _with_ _such_ _force; I really thought she was_ _going_ _to end my life at this point._ _I_ _took a glance_ _at_ _her,_ _her_ _face was filled_ _with_ _anger_ _and_ _hurt,_ _she_ _wasn't_ _looking_ _at_ _me. I wouldn't blame her... I heard a door click open, as she push me inside_ _the_ _threshold; making me stumble forward, lucky_ _I_ _caught myself so_ _I_ _didn't_ _manage_ _to_ _fall. "I confiscated your_ _deck_ _, so_ _don't_ _try anything stupid._ _" I_ _heard_ _her_ _cold voice, I turned around looking at her. "Why_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _this, Sophia_ _don't_ _you_ _love_ _me?" She closed her eyes._ _"Of course I_ _love_ _you." "Prove it then." She then_ _open_ _her eyes,_ _and_ _looked directly at me. She took one of her hands and_ _closed_ _the_ _door behind her,_ _then_ _started_ _to walk towards him. He couldn't help but back_ _up_ _from_ _her,_ _in complete fear of what she will do._

 _Once_ _she_ _reaches me,_ _she_ _pushes her body against mine. Ensuring_ _that_ _I_ _wouldn't be able to space from_ _her_ _grasp. She smack_ _her_ _soft lips into mine. The kiss_ _was_ _rather rough and force_ _but_ _I_ _didn't_ _care_ _, in_ _fact_ , _I_ _loved_ _it_ _._ _No long after she_ _broke_ _the_ _kiss, her lips parting from mine._ _I_ _catch my breath as_ _I_ _looked into her_ _light_ _blue_ _eyes,_ _that_ _I couldn't_ _help_ _but_ _love_ _so_ _much_. _Her eyes_ _were_ _filled_ _with_ _lust_ _and_ _love._ _She then leans_ _in again_ _her_ _lips_ _rub_ _against mine, this time_ _her_ _kiss wasn't so_ _rough but rather_  
_smooth and_ _quiet_ _Passionate. A lot better_ _than_ _the_ _first kiss then in my opinion. I_ _couldn't_ _help but melt into it,_ _she_ _deepens_ _the_ _kiss,_ _placing_ _her hands on my chest, then started rubbing_ _her hands around my chest._  
  
_I felt something wet and warm, going across his bottom lips; I came to the_ _inclusion_ _that_ _it was Sophia's tongue. Opening my mouth slightly, giving her entry into my mouth. Of course,_ _I_ _wasn't_ _going_ _to let_ _her_ _get what she wanted_ _without_ _a fight. As we fight for dominance,_ _I_ _won and push her_ _down_ _with me onto the floor, lips still on her's; I_ _was_ _on_ _the_ _top_ _on her, both of her legs between mine. Using_ _my_ _tongue to explore every inch of her mouth, I slowly_ _broke_ _the kiss, needed breath of air. I looked_ _at_ _her_ _,_ _I_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but_ _feel a_ _roused_ _at_ _the_ _scene that was before me._

 _She slowly pushes_ _herself_ _up,_ _I_ _got_ _the_ _memo and got up myself._ _"King Kyoya is requesting_ _my_ _presents." She turned around and fix herself,_ _walking_ _up_ _to_ _the_ _door. "Will continue_ _this_ _later, but for now you shall remind in_ _your_ _room."_ _She_ _opens_ _the_ _door_ _and left. I sigh_ _once_ _she left_ _the_ _room and fell_ _onto_ _my bed_.

_**Rouga Aragami POV;** _

_I Stood_ _next_ to _the_ _throw_ _of_ _the_ _king, my friend. I watch as Sophia walking up_ _to_ _the_ _thrown; I glance up her, She looked_ _back_ _at_ _me. "Did_ _you_ _do_ _your_ _task, Sophia?"_ _The_ _king asked as he looked at Sophia._ _She_ _nodded_ _and bow down_ _to_ _him. "Da, Like_ _as_ _you_ _ask_ _My king."_ _The_ _king smirk, "good."_

 _I couldn't help_ _but_ _feel_ _bad_ _for that Shido kid, it really made me think, did Sophia really actually like him? Or was she just using him?_ _Whatever_ _it was_ _I_ _think_ _he did deserve much better_ _than_ _her... Shido is annoying and often_ _time_ _has an ego_ _but_ _I_ _still think he deserves much better. I do agree_ _with_ _him King Kyoya as_ _lost_ _his ways and changed however, I couldn'_ _t_ _stand up_ _or_ _something_ _else_ _probably_ _would_ _happen to me as well..._

### 2; A New Friend with Texting

### Chapter Text

_**Magoroku POV;** _

_Lucky this was my room or else_ _I_ _might not even had it...my phone. I turned it on to find a someone texted me already..._

**_From; Rouga Aragami_ **

**_To; Magoroku Shido_ **

**_Subject; You Okay Shido?_ **

_**Hey Shido, How are you holding** _ _**up** _ _**in there?** _

_Aragami? Why was_ _his_ _texting_ _me? Wait! Why does he care, anyways? I thought he_ _didn't_ _like_ _me. Oh well,_ _I_ _needed someone talk to_ _that_ _wasn't_ _Sophia_ _or_ _Master._

**_From; Magoroku Shido_ **

**_To;_ ** **_Rouga Aragami_ **

**_Subject; You Okay Shido_ ** _?_

_**Why** _ _**do** _ _**you care,Aragami?** _

_I grew impatience with every passing moment as just kept tapping my foot on the floor_. I felt a feeling of that of Sadness. Why _would_ _he cared in_ _the_ _first place? He probably just_ _doing_ _this because Master told him. I'm no fool. I felt_ _the_ _phone Slipping from my hands as_ I let my grip losen.

I _heard a my phone go off. All my hope fanilly returned to me. A_ s _I averted my attention back onto my phone._

**_From; Rouga Aragami_ **

**_To; Magoroku Shido_ **

_**Subject; You Okay Shido?** _

_**Kyoya...**_ _ **lost**_ _ **his ways... so**_ _ **that's**_ _ **why**_ _ **I**_ _ **want**_ _ **to help you.**_ _ **You made a just made an error, which**_ _ **was**_ _ **out**_ _ **of your control.**_

 _He wants..._ _to help me? "Hmm," Maybe_ _I_ _could give him at least a chance. If_ _he really_ _being honest_ _with me perhaps he could talk some sense in Master. After a few minutes of pondering_ _I_ _decided my answer._

**_From; Magoroku Shido_ **

**_To;_ ** **_Rouga Aragami_ **

**_Subject; You Okay Shido_** _?_

 _**Wait... You wanna help me?** _ _**That's** _ _**so** _ _**out** _ _**of** _ _**character for you but...** _ _**I'll**_ _ **give**_ _ **you**_ **** _ **a chance.** _

_Before_ _I_ _was_ _able to response I_ _heard_ _a_ _click of the door. I jump slightly at the_ _sound_ _nearly dropping my phone_ _in_ _the process. Turning my nonfiction bell_ _off_ _quickly before I place_ _over_ _my pillow._

 _Watching as the girl_ _I_ _knew_ _to well come in the room._

_"Came here to do what you started?" I asked coldly crossing my arms._

_"No. I only came here to check on you."_

_I narrow my eyes slightly. "Well_ _I'm_ _doing_ _just_ _great_ _you_ _know_ _, I actually_ _like_ _it in_ _here_ _."_

 _She gave me the 'Really' look. "Well, you be happy_ _to_ _know_ _you'll_ _being_ _staying here_ _until_ _King Kyoya sees_ _you_ _learn_ _your lesson."_

_She is way to loyal to King Kyoya._

_Puffing my cheeks then looking_ _the_ _other way, "Good."_

## Lock Up (2019 August rewrite)

Who knew making a simple mistake could get you locked up

_The only sound my ears were able to pick up was heels kissing the floor. Her small hands were tightly grasp around the collar of my neck. She was such a strong female, it was just one of the traits I always admired about her. Only if I wasn't the who was being dragged by her in the first place. My beloved Sophia, dragging me with such force. I really thought she was going to end my life at this point_

_I tried to talk, to say something to break this horrid silent between us but every time I did part my lips I just couldn't find myself to say a single word. My mouth felt dry, I guess some water would be right now. My stomach ache with pain. I was be on stressed._

_I took a glance at her which I soon regret, her face was filled with anger and hurt. She refused to look at me. I was hurt by this, but would I blame her? No._

_I heard a door clicked open. She pushed me inside the threshold; making me stumble forward, lucky I caught myself so I didn't manage to fall._

_"I confiscated your deck, so don't try anything stupid."_

_I turned around to face her, "Why are you doing this, Sophia don't you love me?"_

_She closed her eyes, "Of course I love you."_

_"Prove it then."_

_She then opened her eyes, and looked directly at me. She took one of her hands and closed the door behind her, then started walking towards me. I couldn't help but back up from her in complete fear of what she will do. What could she do?_

_Once she reached me she pushes her body against mine. Insuring that I wouldn't be able to epace from her from her grasp. She smacks her soft lips into mine. The kiss was rather rough and force but I didn't care, in fact, I loved it. I shouldn't love it. I just couldn't love it._

_Not long after she broke the kiss, her lips parting from mine. I catch my breath as I looked into her light blue eyes, that I couldn't help but love so much. Her eyes were filled with lust and love. She then leaned in again her lips rub against mine, this time her kiss wasn't so rough but rather smooth and quite Passionate. A lot better than the first kiss then in my opinion. I couldn't help but melt into it, she deepened the kiss, placing her hands on my chest, then started rubbing her hands around my chest._

_I felt something wet and warm, going across his bottom lip. I came to the inclusion that it was Sophia's tongue. Opening my mouth slightly, giving her entry into my mouth. Of course, I wasn't going to let her get what she wanted without a fight. As we fight for dominance, I won and push her down with me onto the floor, lips still on her; I was on the top on her, both of her legs between mine. Using my tongue to explore every inch of her mouth._

_I slowly broke the kiss, needed breath of air. I looked at her, I couldn't help but feel aroused at the scene that was before me._

_She slowly push herself up, I got the memo and got up myself, "King Kyoya is requesting my presents."_

_Those words hurt me more than they should..._

_She turned around and fix herself, walking up to the door, "We'll continue this later, but for now you shall remain in your room." She opened the door and left. I sigh once she left the room and felt onto my bed._

_Why did Sophia have to do this to me?_

_Lucky this was my room or else I might not even had it...my phone. I turned it on to find someone texted me already..._

**_From: Rouga Aragami_ **

**_To: Magoroku Shido_ **

**_Subject: Shido, we need to talk._ **

**_Hey Shido, How are you holding up in there?_ **

_Aragami? Why was his texting me? Wait! Why does he care, anyways? I thought he didn't like me. Oh well, I needed someone to talk to that wasn't Sophia or Master._

**_From: Magoroku Shido_ **

**_To: Rouga Aragami_ **

**_Subject_ ** _:_ **_Shido, we need to talk._ **

**_Why do you care, Aragami?_ **

_I was starting to get impatient with every passing moment as just kept tapping my foot on the floor. I felt a feeling of that of Sadness. Why would he cared in the first place? He probably just doing this because Master told him. I'm no fool. I felt the phone Slipping from my hands as I let my grip loosen._

_I heard my phone go off. All my hope finally returned to me. As I averted my attention back onto my phone._

**_From: Rouga Aragami_ **

**_To: Magoroku Shido_ **

**_Subject: Shido, we need to talk._ **

**_Kyoya... lost his ways... so that's why I want to help you. You made a just made a mistake, which was out of your control._ **

_Finally! Someone who believes me. He wants... to help me? "Hmm" Maybe I could give him at least a chance. If he really being honest with me perhaps he could talk some sense in Master. After a few minutes of pondering I decided my answer._

**_From: Magoroku Shido_ **

**_To: Rouga Aragami_ **

**_Subject_** _:_ **_Shido, we need to talk._ **

**_Wait... You wanna help me? That's so out of character for you but... I'll give you the chance. You better not be lying or secretly working undercover for Kyoya._ **

_Before I was able to response I heard a click of the door. I jumped slightly at the sound nearly dropping my phone in the process. Turning my nonfiction bell off quickly before I place over my pillow. I Watched as the girl I knew to well come into the room._

_"Came here to do what you started?" I asked coldly crossing my arms._

_"No. I only came here to check on you."_

_I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Well I'm doing just great. You know, I actually like it here. It's so great in fact that I much rather live here than with you."_

_She gave me the 'Really' look, "I don't want to live with you in the first place."_

_Puffing my cheeks then looking the other way, "Good, at least we're on the same page."_

_"You'll be staying here until King Kyoya sees you learn your lesson," she turned and left._

_She is way too loyal to King Kyoya. Tears in my eyes, as I fell into my bed. I was crying mess._

_My white pillow was now damp from my tears. I felt good to cry but still crying didn't help me much. It was late in the night and found myself gazing up into the blackness. I found myself unable to sleep. I tugged at the end of his pillow, hoping to find comfort with the softness. It only reminded me that I wanted to have Sophia in my arms again._

_This wasn't going to be the same for us. Maybe it would never be the same again. I'm probably thinking too much, right? If only Gallows was here he would help me for sure. Gallows probably would just mock me again._

_My gaze turned towards my phone, staring at it for a long time. Then again I could always text Rouga since he wants to help me and all. He probably asleep at this time but still Rouga wanted to help me and all. It was weird and out of place for him._

_I hated being locked up in this confined room; it felt as if the walls were closing in. And I've only been here for a day._

_I still remember the look the king gave me. His look of disapproval and disappointment. The sneering looks by his peers, Terumi and Davide. The look of his King wasn't the worst, no, it was Sophia's. The look she gave him was heart wrecking._

## More Pillows & Blankets

### Magoroku becomes freezing cold. So he asked Sophia for more Pillows and Blankets

Both teens laid on the soft bed that belongs to Sophia. The blue covers and blankets and white tripping along the sides lay on top of the two teens, keeping them nice and warm.

Magoroku somehow managed to convince Sofia to let him stay with her for the night. He felt comfortable and warm within her blankets until he felt a cold breeze, that sends shivers down his body.

"Sophia dear, could you please give me some more blankets and pillows. I'm really cold," Magoroku complained to the girl laying next to him.

"Can't you get them yourself, Shido?" She questioned, opening one of her eyes looking at the male beside her.

"I don't want to get up. Also, I don't know where to keep your spare blankets and pillows. Please, Sophia. I'll kiss you on the lips if you do it for me," begged the tan-haired.

Sophia raised her eyebrow, skeptically, "You want me to get up from my bed to get you more pillows and blankets, to only receive a kiss in return?"

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, a very deep, passionate kiss by yours truly."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "One kiss is not going to make me get up." She stated, voiced in a monotone.

"Huh?" The male blink, completely taken aback by the response. "Well...um...more than one kiss? Oh! A make-out session, maybe?"

She just stares at him. Magoroku sweatdrops and frowns, "Am I really that bad as a kisser?" His voice was laden with unconfidence.

"No, you kiss well actually..."

Magoroku face lit up as he smiles brightly, "Is that a compliment?" He asked, tilting his head to the side on his pillow.

"Unfortunately..."

"Awe Sophia is complimenting me. You don't see that every day," Magoroku teased the female.

"If you think I'm going to compliment you more, then you're mistaken," The female stated harshly. Magoroku's frown returned once more and shivers slightly. He was still very cold and Sophia didn't seem to mind it at all. The room was silent. They both stare at one another even with the darkness in the room they could still make out each other expressions.

Magoroku was the one to break the silence in the room, "If you like my kissing then why don't you want one?"

"I'm not obligated to always kiss you."

Magoroku whimper in defeat. "Kissing isn't an obligation, to begin with..." He muttered. "Then... what do you desire..?" He asked. "What do you think I want?" She countered.

"Honestly, I don't really know..."

"You really have no clue, do you?" She gave her dense boyfriend a pitiful look.

"No clue about what? I just want more pillows and blankets in case you didn't notice, I'm freezing cold!" He shivers again, holding the blankets tightly against his tall frame.

"It's not that cold," She said, airily.

"Not that cool!? Are you insane?!" He yelled and questioned her. Until he realized something, he should have known sooner, "Oh, I see it now: you're the Ice Queen. This means you're using your powers to make it cold for me," Magoroku explained.

"Why would I do that?" The white-haired girl shifted slightly and adjusting her pillow.

"I know you have something to do with it!" He accused her.

"I'm not doing anything to make it cold."

Magoroku groans lightly, "I demand it to be warm and cozy!"

"Is it really that cold for you?"

"Yes!" Magoroku shouted.

Sophia sigh defeated and got up. I going to her closet and taking out some more blankets and pillows for her demanding/wining boyfriend. She turned her gaze to look at Magoroku who was now sitting up and looking at her.

She thought of something: to throw one of the pillows at Magoroku's face. So, that's exactly what she did the pillow collides in his face, causing him to fall back down on the bed with a yelp. He took the pillow off his face and sat back up.

"Hey, don't throw pillows at me!"

Sophia gave a malice smirk, looking quite pleased, "Or else?" The male narrowed his eyes at that response. "Don't push me, Sakharvo! You know full well what I'm capable of."

"You're capable of being such a drama queen," She muttered making her away back to her side of the bed with the rest of the blankets and pillows.

"I heard that!"

She placed the blankets on top of Magoroku. Magoroku pout and frown turned into a warm, loving smile. He snuggling comfortably in the blankets. "Thank you, Sophia. I feel much warmer now!"

Sophia got in her bed, facing the wall instead of the male this time. "You got want you wanted so stop complaining and shouting. You're going to wake up my whole family, Shido."

"Oh... my apologies, my love," Magoroku muttered quietly, feeling Guilt for his shouting. The white-haired female closed her eyes, hoping sleep will take her soon. Until she felt something wrapping her waist, pulling her closer to the middle of the bed. She felt her back hit something warm, gently.

Shido, what are you doing?" She asked, not bothering to open her eyes again.

"Doing what boyfriends do," He stares blankly. "Or at least what I think they're supposed to do..." He muttered the last part mostly to himself. However, Sophia was able to hear it. She found it quite amusing that he was so new to how a relationship is supposed to work. "Oh, it's doesn't matter. I just want to cuddle with you."

The male waited for Sophia to push him off or protest, but she didn't. All she did was remain silent and still. Letting the male continue what he was doing.

"You know, Sophia, you're really the best girlfriend anyone can ask for."

Sophia couldn't help but let a soft and warm smile escape her lips. She hated to smile but in a few cases, she couldn't help but to. Magoroku really knows how to make a girl feel like an anime schoolgirl. Although Sophia tried her best to hide her "I love you" side. The romance wasn't exactly her thing.

"Why did I fall for you..?" She whispered to herself, letting her mind drifted off to sleep. Magoroku smiled lightly hearing the girl breathing lightly indicated she was, in fact, asleep. She was just so cute and peaceful when she isn't being malice or sadistic.

Magoroku closed his eyes, still holding Sophia in his arms. "Good night, my Ice Queen," He muttered softly, then kiss her head. Not long he drifted off to sleep with a smile.

## ~Shattered Confidence~ (original draft)

> After Master Ikazuchi was defeated, Sophia and Magoroku when back to their normal lives and duties however, Shido couldn't move on from the pain...

### Work Text:

'Master Ikazuchi was defeated, right? So there is no need to worry Shido.'

At least that what he told himself to keep himself going but...no matter what he said to himself, it never got better for him. He still felt like he was working for him, even thought he was long gone. All the pain he went through because of him... All the things he did for him, all the pain he went through; even if he was so loyal to him.

He felt anxious every time he did something, he was afraid to fail... He cries himself to sleep at night...He wishes he had someone to talk to or just a shoulder to cry on, like a friend, someone who caress for him and acted like he was their everything. Not even his own buddy care enough for him, and his father was in jail for his crimes.

So he was all alone...

He expected fame and friendship by winning Buddyfights, and yet I couldn't win his. He thought about just giving up on Buddyfighting all together.

The young girl, by the name of Sophia noticing his changes in behavior. He was often quiet and everytime he went over to do his duties for the School council, he always checks for errors and small miskate. He oftens yells at the other members of the School council and the vice president aka Sophia herself for making a mistakes; often saying how they will never being at the top and that he didn't tolerate simple errors. Sophia often times tried to calm the other down by saying it will be okay and that it was just a miskate. However didn't help much for her seeing how he would just counter her stated by responding that miskates will cause failures and misfortune, and that he expected her to be much better then that.

His words really left her hurting, she had no idea why or why would she even care about what he thinks.

Everytime she asked if he was feeling okay, he panics and just walks away from her as fast as he possible could. It even went so far as him not even making eye contact nor talked to her for week. For Someone who was so forward and had a big ego he never insults people much.

Most of his class thought he was a cry baby...a wimp, do to the fact that he always has mental break downs when getting a problem wrong... others pity their young school council President. They could all agree on thing...he wasn't himself anymore.

All of his confident nature was gone, he was nothing but an empty shell of who he once was...

~shattered Confidence~

Sophia opens the door the school council room, being bright and Early, Shido wanted her to help him with the plans for next year in the morning-- almost being the end of the school year. However, she found the room to be dark and hollow inside. Shido was always the one who was on time and never was the one who never wanted to be late. 'Maybe his was still getting ready?' Sohpia thought of the possible idea, seeing how she got there much earlier then he wanted her. Not wanted to get yelled at by him again for being late.

As she waited, she couldn't help but feel like something was off, walking over the desk she noticed a Shido's deck, in yellow and black tape--in fact it was the same tape that buddy police used for cards and desk, however; Many questions enter her mind...'why would his deck be in tape? Was this the reason why he didn't Buddyfight much? Did he do this?'

She didn't understand why he would do this to his own deck. She thought he loved to Buddyfight. Removing the tape of his deck. Gallows came out of his card. "Gesha-Gesha Magoroku isn't himself anymore, Geh, Is he??"

Sophia shook her head no. However, She wonders why that is.

"Why where you in tape, Gallows?"

"Geh...Magoroku..."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No." Sophia sigh. 'Not even his own buddy knew where he was.' This was proven to be difficult even for her.

Until Sophia realized his room was under this floor, she mental slap herself for being so stupid. It was so unlike her, instead of just standing around and being dumd she decided to take her card out and teleported gallows and herself down her. She looked around and he wasn't anywhere in the room. Thinking of the other places to where he could had gone too...but she had no clue, Gallows didn't have much luck of places either. Guess none of them knew him very well.

Sophia took her glowing card out, "Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her phase a small blue orib appear. She looked into it. Then taking out her card about to teleport herself there.

His back was against a tree his knees up to his chest, head down on top of them. Sophia could make out some sniffing and could tell he was crying.

Sophia walked up to him and sat down besides him, not saying anything. "Huh?" Shido must of noticed her presents as he lifed his head only by a little to see the smaller girl. "Sophia?" She turn to him, "what do you want?" Hearing his voice crack a little and sounded raspy. she saw a little view of his eyes, they looked blood shot, Under his eyes looked rather puffy.

"Are you okay, Shido?" Sohpia asked the older male. "Why do you care, Sophia?" Shido did raised an important question, which made her think--why would she care? Sohpia didn't really know why, she was doing this when she could just leave him be but a part of her wanted to help him. Sophia feel some pity for the male, seeing him like this just made her heartache. After a few minutes of silent, Shido took it as her not caring in the first place. "You came to laugh at me for crying didn't you? You don't need to say anything I already know what you are thinking, I'm just a weak failure anyways." Sophia felt hurt by that, she puts a hand on his shoulder, Trying her best to comfort him. She wasn't really good at comforting others.

"No Shido, your not weak nor a failure."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better...You probably could care less if I wasn't around anymore..." he whisper the last part to himself but Sohpia managed to hear it. "I'm not, I truly meant it, Shido." Shido looked up at her. "Did you really mean it?" Sophia nodded. Shido felt his cheeks burning, stating at with his eyes slightly wided. He felt a weird feeling in his chest that he never experienced in his life time but, he like it...

Sophia reach up to put her hand on his face, as his wided his eyes. Shido only felt his face burn even more by the touch; narrowing his eyes and starting to feel his eyes water again. Sophia noticed this and put him closer to her, wrapping her hands around his waist in an awkward hug. Shido Hesitated a little as he put his hands around her waist awkwardly laying his face on her chest, to be honest he never got a huged by a girl before. Shido felt her heartbeat, it sounded rather smoothing him, as he closed his eyes. "You don't need to do this for me, Sophia..." Sophia smile lightly, and played with his soft hair. "I want to do this." She whisper calmly to him, not wanted to scare him.

Shido only tighten grip on Sophia, letting his tears fall. Sophia noticed this and let go of him lightly pulling him back to face her by the shoulders. Shido looked at her, being confused by this action but did not show any signs of stopping his crying. She place her hand on his cheeks, wiping his tears. Shido then slowly hesitated, shaking slightly as he place his hands on hers. He force himself to look into her light blue eyes. She looked back at him, as they lock eyes with one other. Shido noticed her face wasn't as tense and emotionless like it always is but, instead her impression was soften, eyes where feel with compassion instead of hate.

She slowly lean in, getting closer to the male; closing her eyes slightly until she meant her lips with his. He male eyes wided as he felt the girl lips collide with his. He slowly kiss back, melting into the kiss, placing his hands around her waist, pulling her closer slightly. The kiss was rather messes, non of them actually had experienced with kissing but they didn't care, it was perfect for both of them.

Sophia realized was she just did.however, she didn't break the kiss. It's not like, she  
meant to kiss him; it just she lost control of herself. Although the kiss didn't feel wrong or out of place for her, it felt normal. She liked it, no... She loved it. Even if it was her first time and with it being messes she didn't care, she loved every moment of it. However for Shido his just loved this feeling, this want he wanted someone to care for him, someone to be by his side and help him and he would do the same for her.

Not long after, she had to break the kiss, both needed some air; as they were brought back into reality, realizing what just happened. Shido looked down his face completely red, his heart racing inside his chest. However, Sophia kept looking at Shido, she felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Um, Sorry Shido, I wasn't thinking..." She stated quietly, being quite embarrassed about her action, Shido probably thought she was weird. "Don't be, it's okay." He responsed, still not looking up at her. "Sohpia?" The Male quietly called her name, but paused for a moment before he continued, "Does this mean you like me?" He asked; She nodded, "Da." Shido took that as an yes, mostly from their past experiences.

Then Shido force himself to look at her, he was going to ask her an important question. He took a deep breath, and was prepared for all outcomes. "Sophia, I really like you, I mean like like you. Your smart, pretty, and I love being around you. Even if you were mean and quite abusive towards me, I'm trying to say...if you wanted to be my girlfriend, I understand if you don't want to, it's ok--" she place her finger towards him, making him silent. She then smile slightly at him, her smile was warm and caring, then she nodded, "Yes, I would be your girlfriend." He blinked, he felt his cheeks burning again. He smile back at her. Then he took her hands softly holding them with his own and slowly leading in kissing her on the lips. The kiss wasn't so messes as the first but rather smooth and feel with passion, it was short unlike the frist one but it didn't matter, they'll probably be kissing more later on anyways.

"We should probably head back now." Shido nodded "yea, good idea..." The girl was right, he got up and place his hand in front of Sophia, the girl took it and Shido helped her up. Now they where both standing up, Sophia's hand still on Shido's. "Um Sophia, thanks for coming all this way for me and doing this, I really appreciated it." He explained, Sohpia nodded and closed her eyes.

Sophia face was going to be so sore with all the smiling she was doing but she didn't care all she care about was making Shido, her boyfriend, feel okay...

## Shattered Confidence (august rewrite)

> After Master Ikazuchi was defeated, Sophia and Magoroku when back to their normal lives and duties however, Shido couldn't move on from the pain...

### Work Text:

**_'Master Ikazuchi was defeated, right? So there is no need to worry Shido.'_ **

_At least that what he told himself to keep himself going but...no matter what he said to himself, it never got better for him. He still felt like he was working for him, even though he was long gone. All the pain he went through because of him... All the things he did for him, all the pain he went through; even if he was so loyal to him._

_He felt anxious whenever he did something, he was afraid to fail... He cries himself to sleep at night...He wished he had someone to talk to or just a shoulder to cry on, like a friend, someone who cares for him and acted like he was their everything. Not even his own buddy care enough for him, and his father was in jail for his crimes._

_So he was all alone..._

_He expected fame and friendship by winning Buddyfights, and yet I couldn't win his. He thought about just giving up on Buddyfighting all together._

_The young girl, by the name of Sophia noticing his changes in behavior. He was often quiet and every time he went over to do his duties for the School council, he always checks for errors and small mistakes. He often yells at the other members of the School Council and the vice president aka Sophia herself for making a mistake; often saying how they will never be at the top and that he didn't tolerate simple errors. Sophia oftentimes tried to calm the other down by saying it will be okay and that it was just a mistake. However, it didn't help much for her seeing how he would just counter her stated by responding that mistakes will cause failures and misfortune and that he expected her to be much better than that._

_His words really left her hurting, she had no idea why or why would she even care about what he thinks._

_Every time she asked if he was feeling okay, he panics and just walks away from her as fast as he possibly could. It even went so far as him not even making eye contact nor talked to her for weeks on end. Someone who was so forward and had a big ego he never insults people much._

_Most of his class thought he was a cry baby...a wimp, do to the fact that he always has mental breakdowns when getting a problem wrong... others pity their young school council President. They could all agree on things...he wasn't himself anymore._

_All of his confident nature was gone, he was nothing but an empty shell of who he once was..._

_Sophia, on the other hand, wasn't exactly impacted on the hundred demons era. Her master, Gean Kyoya lost another fight. In the end, he dismisses Sophia._

* * *

_Sophia opens the door to the school council room, being bright and Early. Shido wanted her to help him with the plans for next year in the morning with the school year is almost coming to an end._

_She found the room to be dark and hollow inside. The president of Aido Academy's student Council was always the one who was on time and never was the one who never wanted to be late. Sophia thought he was still getting ready. Since she got here much earlier than he wanted her or probably expected. Not wanting to get yelled at by him again for being late._

_As she waited, she couldn't help but feel like something was off, walking over the desk she noticed a Shido's deck, in yellow and black tape, in fact, it was the same tape that buddy police used for cards and desk, however; Many questions enter her mind as she studied his core case._

_She didn't understand why he would do this to his own deck? Or what his motives were?_

_She thought he loved to Buddyfight. She lifted her hand, taking the end of the end. Now remove the tape that was taped on his core case. Gallows also instantly, came out of his card, landing right in front of the girl, "Gesha-Gesha Magoroku isn't himself anymore, Geh, Is he?"_

_Sophia shook her head no. However, She wonders why that is. The male was clearly distressed about something and something was disturbing him_

_"Why were you in tape, Gallows?"_

_"Geh...Magoroku..."_

_"Do you know where he is now?"_

_"No," Gallows utter, defeated._

_Sophia let out a sigh._

_She realized his room was under this floor. She mentally slaps herself for being so stupid. It was so unlike her, instead of just standing around and being an idiot, she decided to take her card out and teleported gallows and herself down to his room. She scanned the room, observantly. Much to her disarray, he wasn't anywhere in the room. His room was completely neat and clean. And don't look like it has been touched for at least a few hours._

_Thinking of other places to where he could have gone too...but she had no clue, Gallows didn't have much luck of places either. Guess none of them knew him very well._

_Sophia's last restore took her glowing card out, "Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her phase a small blue orb appears. She peered into it. Letting a smirk appear on her features as she found his exact location. Then taking out her card about to teleport herself there._

_His back was against a tree his knees up to his chest. His arms wrapped around his legs for comfort. His head down on top of his knees._

_Sophia's feet landed on the grass, softly. She could make out the sound of sniffing and could tell he was crying._

_The white-Haired female made her up to him and sat down beside him, silently. "Huh?" Shido heard something move next to him, he lifted his head only by a little to see the vice president of the student council. He took note of her presents, "Sophia?" She turns to him._

_"what do you what?" He questioned, his voice cracked a little and sounded raspy. I hated it when his voice cracks._

_She saw a little view of his eyes, they looked bloodshot, Under his eyes looked rather puffy. He was crying for quite some time._

_"Are you okay, Shido?" Sophia asked the older male._

_"Why do you care, Sophia?"_

_Shido did raise an important question, which made her think: why would she care? Sophia didn't really know why she was doing this when she could just leave him be but a part of her wanted to help him. Sophia feels some pity for the male, seeing him like this just made her heartache. After a few minutes of silence, Shido took it as her not caring in the first place._

_"You came to laugh at me for crying, didn't you? You don't need to say anything I already know what you are thinking, I'm just a weak failure anyways." Sophia felt hurt by that. She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying her best to comfort him. She wasn't really good at comforting others. He tenses up by the touch but he slowly started to relax._

_"No Shido, you're not weak nor a failure."_

_"You're just saying that to make me feel better...You probably could care less if I wasn't around anymore..." he whispered the last part to himself but Sohpia managed to hear it._

_"I'm not, I meant it, Shido."_

_Shido looked up at her in disbelief, "Did you really mean it?"_

_Sophia nodded, "Da."_

_Magoroku felt his cheeks starting to burn as he could feel the burning sensation. His eyes were slightly widened. He felt a weird feeling in his chest that he never experienced in his lifetime but, he likes it..._

_Sophia reaches up to put her hand on his face, as he widened his eyes. The male-only felt his face burn even more by the touch; narrowing his eyes and starting to feel his eyes water again. Sophia noticed this and put him closer to her, wrapping her hands around his waist in an awkward hug. Magoroku Hesitated a little as he put his hands around her waist awkwardly laying his face on her chest. He never got hugged by a girl before. Her heartbeat sounded rather smoothing him, as he closed his eyes and listening to the relaxing sound._

_"You don't need to do this for me, Sophia..." Sophia played with his soft hair and twirling his hair with her fingers. "I want to do this." She whispers calmly to him, not wanting to make him flinch or panic._

_Magoroku tightens grip on Sophia, letting his tears fall. Sophia notices this and lets go of him lightly pulling him back to face her by the shoulders. Shido looked at her, confused by this action but did not show any signs of stopping his crying._

_She placed her hand on his cheeks, wiping his tears. Shido then slowly hesitated, shaking slightly as he places his hands on hers. He forced himself to look into her light blue eyes. She looked back at him, as they lock eyes with one other. Shido noticed her face wasn't as tense and emotionless like it always is but, instead her impression was softened, eyes where feel with compassion instead of hate. Her expression wasn't even pitying. She didn't show him pity._

_She slowly leans in, getting closer to the male. Whilst closing her eyes slightly until she meant her lips with his. Her eyes were lidded. The male eyes widened as he felt the girl's lips collide with his. He slowly kiss back, melting into the kiss, placing his hands around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. The kiss was rather messed, none of them actually had experienced with kissing but they didn't care, it was perfect for both of them. To Sophia's shock, the kiss was filled with passion._

_Sophia realized was she just did however, she didn't break the kiss. It's not like she meant to kiss him, it just she lost control of herself. Although the kiss didn't feel wrong or out of place for her, it felt normal, right. She liked it, no... She loved it._

## Plans Gone Wrong (original draft)

Master Kyoya task both Sophia and Magoroku to a mission for Disaster, which fails horrible and leaves both separated. Sophia wakes up wounded and alone. Will Shido find her and help her? 

<p><img src="https://i.postimg.cc/Jh1w3NgC/PGWBook-Cover.jpg" /></p>

_ophia open her eyes slowly, viewing her surroundings. It was to dark and cold for her to see much of where she was locationed at. Feeling something wet coming from her arms and legs. She went to touch her legs to see what it was but instead yelped in pain, even with the slightest of touch it bought her great pain, a migraine flooded to her head, that brought her to remembering her mission and why she had failed it. she couldn't take this pain anymore, as she got up, trying her best to walk along the walls of the alleyways. She felt hopeless and she knewn no one was coming to save her nor help her..._

_Shido was frantic, he was worried of where Sophia could had gone and if she was okay. Lucky for him he was find however, he heard Sophia yelp in pain and saw blood right before he past out and endded up here. He didn't want to lose Sophia. He knew she care for him as much as he care for her, after all they were teammates...Even if she had a funny way of showing it._

_He heard a noise and yelp in pain it sounded rather raspy, even with it sounded like that he know who it was--her voice was so mesmerizing to him, even if she didn't talk a lot, it was hard to forget her feminine voice. He ran into an alleyway as fast as he could, anxiety rushing through his whole body with ever step he had taken..._

_He found a girl with a the disaster force uniform similar to his."Sohpia!" The white hair girl looked up weakly to see Shido with a concern expression written on his face. She groan, trying her best to get up. She didn't want Shido out of all people to see her like this. "You shouldn't be trying to force yourself to get up, that will only make things worse. Let me help you." The Male offer putting his hand out in front of her. "No, I don't need your help, Shido." She stated weakly, pushing his hand away, it only brought her more pain to her arms. She lied to him, she wanted and needed it now but no way she was going to be weak in front of him. No matter what she wasn't going to be weak like this._

_Pushing herself up slowly, feeling a jolt a pain with ever step she had taken and with ever movement she had made. Until her legs had fanilly reach their max, as they gave out, as she felt onto Shido. Eyes wided, as she felt their lips collide. Shido was just as shock as she was, giving a hinted blushed, feeling her cheeks burn and a fuzzy feeling inside, As they fell. Sophia on top of Shido, with his arms wrap around her. Sophia immediately parted lips from Shido, She did have to say, he does smell really good, his lips were soft. On the other hand, Shido was completely dumbfounded, feeling heat rush onto his face. He never got kiss before, especially by Sophia. In fact he never imagine himself kissing her._

_Sophia arms where still bleeding even with it being dark out she could still see the crimson blood coming from from her ripped sleeves, she was unable to lift her arms up for long as she let her head drop on Shido chest, closing her eyes, she could here his heart beating, it felt like music to her ears, he seem to be rather warm, like a blanket. She didn't know why but a there was a tight feeling coming her chest, that was new to her. "Sohpia your bleeding! We need to get you some bandages!" Shido started panicking as he noticed the blood coming from her and from the blood stains on his disaster uniform. "I'm fine...I'll just go home and take care of my injuries..." she tried to push herself up again, "No, I'll take you home, your in no state to walk on your own." She sighed, he was right. There was no point to even argue with him at this point. "Agh fine. Just take me to my house, I'll guide you to it." Shido nodded and pick her up carefully, as to not hurt her however, Shido had some difficulties with this,"You maybe small but your so heavy." He complained, "Or maybe your too weak." Sophia through back. "I'm not weak! Just tried that's all..." Sophia rolled her eyes at his response._

_"Master Kyoya... won't be to please to hear... our reports from our mission." Sophia explained, a hint of worry and distress in her voice. Shido noticed this, "Master Kyoya could wait for now, your health is much more important." He tried his best to resure her._

_Sophia felt her cheeks burn up, realizing his hands where on her lower back area, being very close to her bum but, that was the only way for him to carry her. "Your lucky I'm unable to hit you in my current stated..." Shido felt relieved and nervous at the same time, as he just gave a nervous laugh._

_They Fanilly reach to their destination, Sophia told Shido where the key was_  
_"Are you sure your not secretly a queen?" Shido asked. "Maybe and you?" Sophia looked a Shido, as she watch a smirk appearing on his features, "Well, isn't it obvious, I'm a king!" Sophia role her eyes, she couldn't believe she was playing make believe with him out of all people... but she wasn't expecting someone to actually help her nor save her from her undoing, so it made sense to her in a way, Shido could be her king. "Okay "My King" take me to my room," mental faceplamed herself for thinking and saying that... She then explained where room was and took her there, he open the and walked over to her big bed and slowly place her the middle._

_"Where is your first ait kit?" Sohpia tried to get up,"Let me get it for you?" Only to have Shido puts his hands gently on her her and her chest, then brought laid her her down again. "No, your to much in pain to go get the frist aid kit, I'm going to get it so tell me where it is." Shido wasn't playing any games, Sophia knew that so she just told him where it was. "Okay, wait here and don't try to get up again." He said, as he left to go find the kit. He came back shorty with the kit in hand and close the door quietly behind him._

_Shido walked over to her and smile. "Okay Sophia, take off your Shirt." Sophia looked at Shido giving him a both a "really" and cusfuse look. "Why?" She started to question his motivates. "Because, I need to clean your wounds, why else?" Sophia still didn't move, Shido took note of this and that she wasn't going to listen to him. "Unless you want to die to do blood loss or your wounds would get infected, it would be wise for you to listen to me for once and stop being so arrogant. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad or make fun of you." Shido place his hand on his hips. Shido was right. "Agh Fine." She took off the top of her uniform and throw it at Shido, hitting him in the face. Shido took the Rip and bloody top and place it right next to the bed._

_Shido felt really lightheaded just looking at her wounds, he never really liked the thought nor the site of blood--but he tried is best to remind in his composure, as he clean the blood and bandaged the open wounds._

_Sophia was amazined that Shido could do this and not be clumsy about it. "How are so good at this?" She whisper to mainly herself, not meaning to ask out loud, however Shido heard his and stop but he didn't looked back up at her. His expression came somewhat that of sad. "My daddy usually was very busy when I was younger, of course, he took care of me but when he wasn't home I went outside...I had these bullies that used to pick on me and...well beat me up...I didn't want my father finding it out...so I had to learn how to clean my own wounds..." Sophia reminded Silent, taking in this information. However she had no clue on how to respond to him. She really had no idea anything about Shido past, even if they did have to work and be around one another the most but they never really open up to other nor talked about themselves like that. Shido is a very open person, Sohpia knew that but he never really talk about his family nor anything about himself--expect for his Buddyfighting skills. "Where was your mother then?" Sohpia realized that was a miskate to ask him that, but she wanted to know if he knew her. "I never meant her, I tired asking my father that but everytime I did he just refuse to talk about it. I just ended up giving up on trying to ask entirely."_

_Sophia felt a Clutch at her chest, it became a unbearable. She had no idea why. Did she care for Shido? Sohpia, Knew by now that Shido did somewhat care for her, otherwise he would have just left her and called her weak. However, He was mean to most around him but her. He never once yelled at her nor used her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Shido..." She stated quietly, Feeling kinda bad for just asking these questions that had gotten to him in some way or another. He looked up at her and gave a resuring Smile. "It's okay Sophia, nothing you could do about it now the pass is in the pass."_

_Sophia started to think going into deep thought, She did noticed how Shido was always relying on her, perhaps she was like a mother finger which he clearly never had. Although another thing she had too noticed too was that he often prefer to be around her...then maybe Shido liked her maybe as a friend or...maybe even more. Sophia felt heat rush to her face, realizing that she had feelings for him...it was all so clear to her after that accidental kiss, she could tell by now something spark between them._

_"Sophia, your face is heating up, are you getting a cold?" Hearing his words must of cause her to get out of her deep thoughts. Shido puts his hand on her forehead, this cause Sophia to blush even more. Shido blink, realizing that she wasn't getting a cold but rather blushing. From embarrassment or something else he wasn't to sure. "Wait, your blushing. Are you embarrassed? There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Sophia looked away and closed her eyes. "I'm not embarrassed." Shido rised anybrow. "Why are you blushing then?" He questioned._

_"Just finish bandaging my wounds."_

_"I already finish."_

_Sohpia open to her eyes to reveal That he was done and everything looked good. Sophia tried to get up but Shido stop her yet again. "You already finished bandaging my wounds, so let me get up." Shido shooked his head no. Sophia rised a questioning anybrow. "No, take some rest." Shido order. "Fine." Sophia took one of the pillows from off her bed and throw at as hard as she could at Shido--making him fall off the bed in the process. Sophia smirk too herself. "Owie, why did you do that for Sohpia? Now my head hurts." Shido was now Rubbing his Head. "That's for kissing me." She looked away. "Hey! As I recalled you fell on top of me, So it was you." Shido point at her. "I bet you wanted that kiss."_

_Shido felt his heart beating fast in his chest, his face felt rather warm, it made him did for a moment. Did he really wanted that kiss in the first place? Was, he too, blushing? A realization came into his head, as he got up. Smirking to himself. "Oh, I now realized why you were blushing before. You have a crush a me." He laughed. Sophia throw another pillow at him. How much pillows dose she even have? "In your dreams, Shido." Shido rolled his eyes. 'Oh, so she playing hard to get, now.' He thought to himself. "Oh well, your lost. I already like someone anyways." Sophia norrow her eyes. "And who could that be." Sophia is right where Shido wanted her to be. "Well, if I told you that, then is wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Sohpia could tell he was playing. "Don't leave me in dispense, at least give a hint." "Fine then, she is the vice president of the Student Council." Sophia realized, that it was her. "Was that good enough for you Ice Queen?" He asked._

_"It's was...good but I have a secret that I want to share."_

_"Huh? What may that be."_

_"You have come closer for me to tell you."_

_Shido rised an eyebrow."but there is no else here so you can say it out loud."_

_"I don't want to. So come closer."_

_"Fine." Shido walked up to Sohpia. Sophia then graps Shido collar of his disaster uniform and put his closer to her lips as they touch. Shido eyes wided for a moment,realizing what the girl was doing, then closed his eyes, kissing her back. Not too long Sophia broke the kiss. "I like you too."_

_**The** **End!**_  
_**Or Is It?** _

(Old Dump Part) Unexpectedly

Sophia and Shido walked into disaster's secret headquarters. Master Kyoya requested their presents and asked to speak alone with the two. Shido had an uneasy feeling, knowing what he was calling them for and why.

The mission... A night with both remember so vividly.

"Sophia, Shido, I'm glad you fanilly arrived. I have something important I would like to discuss with two." Their master took his hands off of his large piano, causing the music to stop playing. Making the room dead silent for a moment as he turned around to face the two then continue to speak again, "I haven't reported on your mission. I'm guessing the mission didn't go as you plan." He raised an eyebrow.

Shido couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this, he had no idea what he could possible do to them.

Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, bowing slightly at him, "Yes Master, exactly as you said it. We're both very sorry about this outcome, we had no intentions of failing you."

Kyoya norrow his eyes at that response as he cross his legs, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps you two weren't the best choice to go out on that mission however, your mission wasn't a total failure as I did learn some interesting things that may be proved useful for the future."

Sophia lifted herself up, opening her eyes to have them only wided slightly and her mouth open slightly. As she looked at her him; completely Shock by this. Shido share pretty much the same Shock expression as his secret girlfriend,"huh?" Shido let that word escape his mouth.

Kyoya smirk at the two, looking quite amused "Don't leave us in dispents Master, please informed us of what you know." Sophia replied. "It just so happens we have some dirt on them..."

"Dirt?" Shido questioned. Kyoya nodded.

\---

A next few weeks Sophia and Shido be dated in secret. Sophia and Shido decided to keep their relationship hidden for everyone else. And not let it get in a the way of Disaster. Both thinking it was for the best. They always meant in secret doing couples things going on dates, watching movies, and just like hanging around with one another.

Most of the members in disaster questioned whether or not Sophia and Shido are actually a thing. Mainly do to the fact that they were hanging out a lot more then they used to and Sophia wasn't as mean to him anymore. Everytime one of them ask the two they always brush it off and some insisted they both shouted "where not a couple!" Or "where not dating!" At the same time. Which makes it more oblivious they had the hots for one another.

The one who seem most interested in this was teruim and Davide. Davide wanted Shido fanilly to get laid by a girl. Teruim wanted to see some romance. Rouga and Grilem didn't give a shit about decided to with it anyways. However all of them were quite surprised that even Kyoya himself stated that they were make an quite the couple even saying he ships it himself.

A little did they know that Kyoya, Davide, and Teruim had a great idea to get them to say they love one another. Kyoya sented them on more missions together. No matter what they did it didn't work. So Kyoya decided to let Davide and Grilem follow the two, as the other members watch them for Disaster's headquarters using the big screen.

_Even if it was her first time and with it being messes she didn't care, she loved every moment of it. However, for Shido his just loved this feeling. This want he wanted someone to care for him, someone to be by his side and help him and he would do the same for her._

_Not long after, she had to break the kiss, both needed some air; as they were brought back into reality, realizing what just happened. Shido looked down his face completely red, his heart racing inside his chest. However, Sophia kept looking at Shido, she felt the heat rush to her cheeks._

_"Sorry Shido, I wasn't thinking..." She uttered quietly, being quite embarrassed about her action. Shido probably thought she was weird. Since was she embarrassed, or when would She apologized to Shido? This wasn't even acting like herself anymore._

_"Don't be, it's okay." He responded, still not looking up at her. "Sophia?" The Male quietly called her name, but paused for a moment before he continued, "Does this mean you like me?" He asked._

_She nodded, "Da."_

_Then Magoroku forces himself to look at her, he was going to ask her an important question. He took a deep breath and was prepared for all outcomes. "Sophia, I really like you, I mean like you for a while now, actually." Magoroku took hold of her hands, grasping them tightly with his. He lifted his eyes to face her, "Sakharov Sophia, Would you be my future wife?"_

_Sophia was surprised, "What?"_

_Magoroku sweatdrop, "Well, you're smart, you're responsible, and let's not forget your Buddyfights skills. Though I'm the best Buddyfighter here. You're perfect to be my wife!"_

_Shido was back to his old egotistical self again. "Could I start off as your girlfriend, first?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"We should probably head back now."_

_Shido nodded "Good idea."_

_He got up and places his hand in front of Sophia, the girl took it and Shido helped her up. Now they were both standing up, Sophia's hand still on Shido's._

_"Um... Sophia, thanks for coming all this way for me and doing this, I really appreciated it, ``he explained._

_Sophia nodded and closed her eyes._

## Plans Gone Wrong (2019 rewrite)

Sophia & Magoroku mission went south.

_Sophia's eyes started to open slowly as she was regaining her consciousness. She lifted herself up trying to get a better view of her surroundings which was difficult to do so. The darkness was making it hard as it was all just pitch black. The cold air made her body shiver which for her was off. She always liked the cold not get chills from it. That being said it was dark and cold for her to see much of where she was located at._

_She then felt something wet coming from her arms and legs, taking her out of her gaze. Lifted her little arm up she went to touch her legs to see what it was but instead yelped in pain even with the slightest of touch it bought her great pain. A sudden migraine flooded to her head her vision became slightly blurred._

_A sudden thought of a mission flashed through her mind. 'The mission.' Now remembering this information she was starting to remember how she was even in this state. She failed it. But why did she fail it? She would never fail she was very competent not a failure._

_She couldn't stay here anymore. She took out her darkcore, only to find it was damaged and useless. She knew no one was coming to save her or help her so she had to get out of here._

* * *

_He was frantic, worried about where Sophia could have gone and if she was okay. Lucky for him he was alright however, he heard Sophia yelp in pain and saw blood right before he passed out and ended up here. He shivered at the thought of losing his best partner in crime. He didn't want to lose Sophia. Without her he was nothing. He knew she cares for him as much as he cares for her after all they were teammates...Even if she had a funny way of showing it._

_His thoughts were interrupted by a noise and yelp in pain it sounded rather raspy even with it sounded like he knows who it was. her voice was so mesmerizing to him, even if she didn't talk a lot, it was hard to forget her feminine voice. He ran into an alleyway as fast as his legs could carry him, anxiety rushing through his whole body with ever step he had taken..._

_He stops dead in his tracks at the sight of a girl with a Disaster force uniform similar to his._

_"Sophia!"_

_The white-haired girl looked up weakly to see Shido with a concerned expression written on his face. She groaned, trying her best to get up. She didn't want Shido out of all people to see her like this._

_"You shouldn't be trying to force yourself to get up, that will only make things worse. Here let me help you," offer the male as he places his hand out in front of her for her to take._

_"No, I don't need your help, Shido," uttered the female as pushed his hand away, it only brought her more pain to her arms, biting her lips while holding back a cry of pain. She lied to him, she wanted and needed it now but no way she was going to be weak in front of him. No matter what she wasn't going to be weak like this._

_Taking all of her will power she pushed herself herself up slowly, feeling a jolt a pain with every step she had taken and with every movement she made. She did her best to ignore the pain until her legs had finally reached their max, as they gave out as she felt onto Shido._

_She collide into shido awkwardly. Eyes widened as she felt something warm on her. She realized was she was doing. She was kissing Shido!_

_Shido was just as shocked as she was, giving a hinted blushed feeling her cheeks burn and fuzzy feeling inside. The two fell onto the ground._

_Sophia on top of Shido, with his arms wrap around her. Sophia immediately parted lips from Shido, She did have to say, he does smell really good, his lips were soft. No! What was she thinking!? She didn't feel that way at all._

_On the other hand, Shido was completely dumbfounded, feeling heat rush onto his face. He never got kiss before, especially by Sophia - in fact - he never imagined himself kissing her._

_Sophia's arms were still bleeding even with it being dark out she could still see the crimson blood coming from her ripped sleeves, she was unable to lift her arms up for long as she let her head drop on Shido chest, closing her eyes, she could hear his heart beating, it felt like music to her ears, he seemed to be rather warm, like a soft blanket. She didn't know why but there was a tight feeling coming to her chest that was new to her. What was happening to her!?_

_"Sophia your bleeding! We need to get you some bandages!" Yelled the panicking Shido as he was taken noticed the crimson blood. The blood was also staining his disaster uniform._

_The yell took Sophia out of her dazed and inner most unwanted thoughts, "I'll just go home and take care of my injuries..." she tried to push herself up again._

_"No, I'll take you home, your in no state to walk on your own."_

_She sighed, there was no point to even argue with him at this point, "Agh fine. Just take me to my home, I'll guide you to it."_

_Shido nodded and pick her up carefully, as to not hurt her however, Shido had some difficulties with this, "You may be small but you are so heavy."_

_Sophia narrowed her eyes, "Or maybe you're too weak."_

_"I'm not weak! Just tired that's all..."_

_Sophia rolled her eyes at his response._

_"Master Kyoya... won't be to please to hear... our reports from our mission," Sophia explained a hint of worry and distress in her voice._

_Shido blinked noticed this, "hey, I forgot about that but Master Kyoya could wait, for now, your health "You're lucky I'm unable to hit you in my current stated..."_

_Shido felt relieved and nervous at the same time, as he just gave a nervous laugh._

_They finally reach their destination, Sophia told Shido where the key was_

_"Are you sure you're not secretly a queen?" Shido asked._

_"Maybe." Sophia took a glance looked at Shido, "and what does that make you, then?" She watched a smirk appeared on his features, "Well, isn't it obvious, I'm the king!"_

_Sophia role her eyes, she couldn't believe she was playing make-believe with him out of all people. Oh well, it's too late to go back now, "Okay "My King" take me to my room," mental facepalmed herself for thinking and saying that._

_Shido couldn't help but blush at being called the king._

_She explained where the room was and took her there. He opened the door to her room. Her room was the colors blue and white. It was very formal and quite beautiful to gaze at. He made his way over to the large blue cover bed that had white trippings and slowly place her in the middle. Sophia felt her back hit softly against her blue covers._

_"Where is your first aid kit, Sophia?"_

_Sophia tried to get up,"Let me get it for you?" Only to have Shido put his hands gently on her and her chest, then brought laid her down again._

_"No, you're too much in pain to go get the first aid kit, I'm going to get it so tell me where it is." Shido wasn't playing any games, Sophia knew that so she just told him where it was._

_"Okay, wait here and don't try to get up again." He spoke as he left to go find the kit. He came back shorty with the kit in hand and close the door quietly behind him._

_Shido walked over to her and smile. "Okay Sophia, take off your Shirt."_

_Sophia looked at Shido giving him both a "real" and confused look. "What? no!? What is wrong with you?" She started to question his motivates._

_"I need to clean your wounds."_

_Sophia still didn't move, Shido took note of this and that she wasn't going to listen to him. "Unless you want to die to do blood loss or your wounds will get infected, it would be wise for you to listen to me for once and stop being so arrogant. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad or make fun of you," Shido places his hand on his hips. Shido was right._

_She puffed her cheeks and looked away, "Agh Fine." She took off the top of her uniform and throw it at Shido, hitting him in the face. Shido took the Rip and bloody top and place it right next to the bed._

_Shido felt really lightheaded just looking at her wounds, he never really liked the thought nor the site of blood but he tried is best to remind in his composure, as he cleans the blood and bandaged the open wounds._

_Sophia was amazed that Shido could do this and not be clumsy about it. "How are so good at this?" She whispered to herself, not meaning to ask out loud. Shido heard his and stop but he didn't look back up at her. His expression came somewhat that of sadness._

_"My father usually was very busy when I was younger, of course, he took care of me but when he wasn't home I went outside...I had these bullies that used to pick on me and...well beat me up...I didn't want my father finding it out...so I had to learn how to clean my own wounds..."_

_She was seeing a side of Shido she never saw before, a more serious and saddened said of him._

_Sophia reminded Silent, taking in this information. However, she had no clue how to respond to him. She really had no idea anything about Shido past, even if they did have to work and be around one another the most but they never really open up to others nor talked about themselves like that. Shido is a very open person but him acting like this was most certainly out of the ordinary. Sophia knew that but he never really talked about his family problems or past mostly from what she saw on TV._

_"Where was your mother then?"_

_Shido blinked rapidly, "oh… I never meant her, I tried asking my father that but every time I did he just refuse to talk about it. I just ended up giving up on trying to ask entirely."_

_All Sophia could do was stare at him. She was seeing a side of him Sophia felt a Clutch at her chest it slowly becoming unbearable. She had no idea why. Did she care for Shido? Sophia knew by now that Shido did somewhat care for her, otherwise, he would have just left her and called her weak. However, He was mean to most around him but her. He never once yelled at her nor used her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Shido..." She stated quietly._

_He looked up at her in shock before giving a reassuring Smile, "It's okay Sophia, nothing you could do about it now the past is in the past. Besides, I was never really like among my peers maybe they were just jealous that I was much better than them." His eye wonders down to her legs, "Now shall get this all cleaned up for you."_

_Sophia nodded, "Da."_

_Sophia started to think to go into deep thought, She did notice how Shido was always relying on her, perhaps she was like a mother finger which he clearly never had. Although another thing she had noticed too was that he often prefers to be around her...then maybe Shido liked her as a friend or...maybe even more. Sophia felt heat rush to her face, realizing that she had feelings for him...it was all so clear to her after that accidental kiss, she could tell by now something spark between them._

_"Sophia, your face is heating up. Are you getting a cold?"_

_Hearing his words must of cause her to get out of her deep thoughts. Shido puts his hand on her forehead, this cause Sophia to blush even more. Shido blink, realizing that she wasn't getting a cold but rather blushing. From embarrassment or something else, he wasn't sure._

_"Wait, you're blushing. Are you embarrassed? There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Sophia looked away and closed her eyes, "I'm not embarrassed."_

_Shido raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing then?" He questioned. "You can't blush without a reason."_

_"Just finish bandaging my wounds."_

_"I already finish."_

_Sophia opens her eyes to reveal That he was done and everything looked good. Sophia tried to get up but Shido stop her yet again. "You already finished bandaging my wounds. You can leave"_

_Shido shook his head no._

_Sophia raised a questioning eyebrow. "No, take some rest and I'll be here to make sure you do." Shido order._

_"What? You can't stay here."_

_Shido puffed his cheeks, "well to late. I am." He places his hands on the bed and started to lay down._

_Sophia took one of the pillows from off her bed and throw as hard as she could at Shido making him fall off the bed in the process._

_Sophia smirk was malice as she watched._

_"Owie, why did you do that for Sohpia? Now my head hurts," Shido was now Rubbing his Head. "That's for kissing me, She looked away._

_"Hey! As I recalled you fell on top of me, So it was you." Shido points at her._

_"I bet you wanted that kiss."_

_Shido felt his heart beating fast in his chest, his face felt rather warm, it made him did for a moment. Did he really want that kiss in the first place? Was, he too, blushing? A realization came into his head, as he got up. Smirking to himself. "Oh, I now realized why you were blushing before. You have a crush on me." He laughed._

_Sophia throws another pillow at him. How many pillows does she even have at that bed of hers?_

_"In your dreams, Shido."_

_Shido rolled his eyes, 'Oh, so she is playing hard to get, now.' He thought to himself. "Oh well, your lost. I already like someone anyways."_

_Sophia narrow her eyes, "And who could that be?" Sophia is right where Shido wanted her to be. "Well, if I told you that, then wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"_

_Sohpia could tell he was playing. "Don't leave me in dispense My King at least give a hint."_

_He places his hands on hips, "Very respectful and for that, I shall tell you, She is the vice president of the Student Council." Sophia realized, that it was her. "Was that good enough for you my Ice Queen?"_

_"Da. I also have a secret that I want to share with you too."_

_"Huh? What may that be."_

_"You have come closer to me in other to tell you."_

_Shido raised an eyebrow."but there is no else here so you can say it out loud."_

_"Just came here, Shido."_

_Place his hands up, "Fine, fine, alright I'll come over," as promise Shido made his way over towards Sohpia. Once he was there Sophia grabs Shido collar of his disaster uniform and put his closer to her lips as they touch. Shido eyes wided for a moment, realizing what the girl was doing, then closed his eyes, kissing her back. Not too long Sophia broke the kiss, "I like you too."_

_The two didn't bother taking off their uniforms as much as they were uncomfortable to sleep in, they didn't care._

_Shido was fast asleep however Sophia found herself unable to sleep. The sleeping noise Shido was making was cute and so was his face. Sophia couldn't help but stare at him and hold onto his hands. This wasn't going to last forever but it was nice to have someone near you while you sleep._

* * *

_Sophia and Shido walked into disaster's secret headquarters. Master Kyoya requested their presents and asked to speak alone with the two. Shido had an uneasy feeling, knowing what he was calling them for and why._

_The mission... A night with both remembers so vividly. Who knows what kind of punishment he was going to give the two._

_"Sophia, Shido, I'm glad you finally arrived. I have something important I would like to discuss with two." Their master took his hands off of his large piano, causing the music to stop playing. Making the room dead silent for a moment as he turned around to face the two then continue to speak again, "I haven't reported on your mission. I'm guessing the mission didn't go as you plan." He raised an eyebrow._

_Shido couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this, he had no idea what he could possibly do to them._

_Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, bowing slightly at him, "Yes Master, exactly as you said it. We're both very sorry about this outcome. We had no intention of failing you."_

_Kyoya narrowed his eyes at that response as he crosses his legs, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps you two weren't the best choice to go out on that mission, however, your mission wasn't a total failure as I did learn some interesting things that may be proved useful for the future."_

_Sophia lifted herself up, opening her eyes to have them only widened slightly and her mouth opens slightly. As she looked at her him; completely Shock by this. Shido share pretty much the same Shock expression as his secret girlfriend," huh?" Shido let that word escape his mouth._

_Kyoya smirk at the two, looking quite amused "Don't leave us in dispenses Master, please informed us of what you know." Sophia replied. "It just so happens we have some dirt on them..."_

_"Dirt?" Shido questioned._

_Kyoya nodded._

## Forever Be Missed

_The two teens were standing in the middle of a part, all alone. It was weird but the two were still new to this whole dating thing. Sophia's eyes were glued to eyes scene in in of them. Magoroku let his eyes drift around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand._

_'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

_He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves on it was hard to tell._

_Sophia felt something touch her hand taking her out of her thoughts and gazed. It felt like a fabric of some sorts. She glimpsed down at her hands to find shido was the one. He was holding her hand. She lifted her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"_

_He jumped and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. He felt his whole face burn. His face was a deep crimson from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your hand.Please don't kill me…" He corwared._

_Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male._

_"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered._

_Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?"_

_Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"_

_"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."_

_Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious._

_The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other._

_After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back._

_All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future._

_\-----_

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. She was really good at throwing insults at him. 

It was fun with the little banter the two teens shared. But it wasn't fun that Sophia was effortlessly winning at all the games, well to Magoroku that is. He lost count of the 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. Ten times in only one game! And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" whined the male as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV with a look of pure fear. "This game is must of been hacked!" Yes, it was. It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing it." 

Magoroku whirled his head towards Sophia, "oh how kind of you, you probably cheated!"

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the bookshelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" She honestly didn't care if he won or not, it was just a pointless game. 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very," He sets his controller down and made his way over to the bookshelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.

Sophia shrugged, "Da."

The game started and the two pick out their characters. Once the two were ready to start the game they did. 

As the game continue Sophia was gaining the upper hand. 

Magoroku groaned, he didn't like this. 

"What's wrong, afraid you're going to lose, Shido?"

Before he was able to give a response the game over screech pop up. 

"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape," I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

Those words ran through her ears, making her uncomfortable and she frowns. It wasn't a lie that Shido was the one to openly give affection, even when around others. Did Shido love her more? She did not love him enough? She felt dread wash over her. Maybe she should have let him win this. Maybe it was best if he got something he was working so hard for.

Magoroku gazed at Sophia in concern. He thought she would have responded with something, anything. "Sophia?" She didn't jump, she didn't move. He shifted closer towards her and held up his hand, waving it in front of Sophia's face; hoping to get her attention in the process. "Earth to Sophia?" 

She blinked and averted her attention towards Shido. The two lock eyes. He smiled, "You were spacing out on me, are you okay?" 

She closed her eyes, "Da." She twisted her head to the side and opened her eyes, "Are you hungry, Shido? I could make you something?" 

"I guess I am a little hungry. A little snack wouldn't hurt." 

"I'll got make it for you." she lifted herself from the couch. 

"Oh, I'll help you!" He raised himself up from the couch next. 

\--------

The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to again, looking for his missing love, Sophia. 

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shudder. 

"Sophia, I'm cold!" He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. No sound of her voice. No heavy jacket was thrown at him. Nothing. Until realized Sophia was still missing. 

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks. He had yet to find her and it has been days now. He looked every and he asked been around him, nothing. They all said the same thing, he was worrying too much. Even his own father wanted him to stop this. 

The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin.

He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Don't say that Gallow! She'll come back. She'll have to…" He felt his heart drop even though he was doubting his luck with finding her he was going to give up, "It just isn't the same without her…" and that was true, it truly wasn't the same. I'll will never be the same. 

Gallows will never understand the immense hourt and pain he was feeling. Gallows would never understand human emotions. 

Magoroku watched her leave time and time again in the past. How should this be any different? However she always came back… This time she didn't, perhaps, not yet. It's hurts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. In fact, he was willing to give up his ego only for her at times. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. He loves her, no questioning it. 

He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to talk to her about whatever what was their minds. He remembers them so vividly. 

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy. Yes, even if that meant him being unhappy for the rest of his life. He was that insensitive. 

"Agh, Sophia! Please come back home to me!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.

Gallows swiveled away, ignoring his partner rumbling and cries. Gallows set his vision on the region. He eyes picked up something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone in blue. He knew that blue color anywhere. 

"Geh, It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." 

Magoroku stop his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes roam around frankly.

"Turned around, geh." 

"Oh?" Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. Her hair was as white as the color of snow. A white-haired girl.

He knew that look anywhere, it was her. His love. For once, his partner was telling him the truth and he was thankful. 

"Sophia?!" The male blurted as loud as he possibly can, hoping the girl would hear him. 

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster to get to her. He never ran this fast before. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating.

He halts right in front of the girl. He scanned her carefully. Her eyes seen to lose its color. He wasn't able to see much of those eyes however before they slowly closed. Her body becomes heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Cried out the male. He shook her body slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

Sophia opened her eyes slowly to find she was in a dark and rather cozy room, very warm. She lifted herself. She ignores the painful headache and she was having. Her bright blue eyes scanner the room she was seemingly place in.

Her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. She turned her attention towards the door and stared down at the only light at the bottom of the door. She saw a shadow cast under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing a person on the other side. The President of the Student Council.

His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. She stayed silent. She took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. Her eyes stayed glued to the hottle. 

The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. The cough was fake. This caught Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked, realizing she had been staring at him.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine." 

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking.

"Also to answer your question, I'm fine."

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you.” The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku's, giving him a glimpse of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously.

"Why did you ran away, Sophia?" He wanted to know. He was truly worried about her.

"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone. 

He's to the square one with her using that.

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much! And I been looking for you for days." 

Sophia averted her gaze down to her lap, her expression was laden with guilt. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. He played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar.

_"I'm sorry_." 

It took him a few minutes to process what she was saying. She was saying sorry. A word he never heard come out of her mouth before. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly look sad. She was being genuine. Something that he never got to see. 

Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "Sophia, tell me why are you acting like this? You never apologized for anything in the past so why start now?"

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

"Well, I care about you." 

"But why?" 

"Because I love you, Sophia." 

Sohpia lifted herself up from the couch “I think should go now " She didn't far as stopped by Shido who was standing in her way.

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here but she'll never let him know that, "Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," uttered the white-haired coldly.

He nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. She pushed him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact. He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He relaxed in her arms.

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' she wanted to leave but her gut told her otherwise. She needed to stay for him and only him. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him because of her. 

Magoroku's eyes fluttered open slowly, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his underground room. 

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain he was so sort. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden. Did she leave? Maybe she left when he was sleeping? He wouldn't doubt it. 

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around and he sleepless nights just looking for her. He just couldn't let that all go to waste. 

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance in the air. She appears to holding two plates of food. It wasn't the first time she had cooked him food. He stills even remembered it. He ended up feeding spoon feeding her because he didn't bother to make her own plate of food. That was a memory he'll never forget. This time she made a plate for herself. That was a good thing. 

"I made us breakfast," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. He stared longingly at the female. He adored her and the way she acts sometimes. She truly was a lady even if she didn't want to admit that to him. 

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male on the couch. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. 

"What?"

"Huh," Magoroku blinked in confusion. He turned to find the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him. This was the feeling he felt towards her when he first started to realized he had feelings for her. He didn't realize how much this feeling went away over time. He started to wonder if Sophia felt the same way. 

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku places his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies then." 

### Day #1 - Holding Hands

### Chapter Text

The two stood still Magoroku let his eyes wander around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand.

'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.'

He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves one

Sophia felt something, kinda like a softfabric,on her cold hand she turned her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"

He flinched and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. His whole face was red from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your don't kill me…"

Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male.

"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered.

Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?"

Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"

"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."

Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious.

The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other.

After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back.

All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future.

### Day #2 - Cuddling somewhere

### Chapter Text

"Hey, Sophia?"

Sophia turned her gaze towards the Student Council president who was at his desk.

Magoroku let a smirk on his foreign lips as he lifted himself up, "Do you want to cuddle with me?"

Sophia raised an eyebrow.

Magoroku claps his hands together and made a baby face, "Please, Sophia~"

Sophia sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine."

Magoroku face lit up and smiles, "Perfect!" He got up from his chair, "I'll meet you down in my room that way no one will be able to walk in on us."

Sophia nodded, "Da."

He walked over to the floor broad and took it out. He quickly made his way down the latter. Sophia was already down there waiting for him. He stared at her in shock, "Wait, how did you get down here, Sophia?"

"I can teleport, remember?"

Magoroku couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of the head with his hand. The two just stared at each other seemingly waiting for the other one to make a move.

"Well?"

Magoroku tilted his head off to the side, "Well what?"

"You said you wanted to cuddle, if not then this is a waste of time," sophia turned.

Magoroku started to panicked. He completely forgot that he was supposed to cuddle with her. He made his way towards her, making sure she wasn't going to leave but he ends up tripping, he took her arms to catch himself but that didn't seen to work as the two fell on his bed.

Sophia turned to face him, being unfazed by what just happen. She buriedher head in his chest her place both of her hands on the side of him.

He was a blushing mess as his whole body tense up. This felt weird. He slowly was at ease with the feeling. It felt so nice to be in like this, in thisposition. He started to find comfort with this. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. It felt so warm. He could wish this moment could last forever.

### Day #3 - Gaming/watching a movie

### Chapter Text

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse.

This was like the 5th maybe 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" He whined as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV, "The game is must of been hacked!" It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing."

Magoroku turned his head towards Sophia, "You probably cheated!"

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the book shelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?"

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very." He places his controller down and made his way over to the book shelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.

Sophia shrugged, "Da."

"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape,"I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

### Day #4 - On A Date

### Chapter Text

This was weird…

Was all he could think about while walking next to Sophia. He walked next to her before countless times so why was this any different? He been around her before. Well maybe because it was an official date! And what made it more unreal that it was Sophia who asked out with him in the first place. It didn't help that Sophia wasn't wearing her this time around, in fact, he doesn't remember her taking it off once in front of him. He kinda like her that. She was much prettier without that jacket in the first place he should really tell her that she shouldn't wear that jacket all the time.

He wondered why he agreed to do this in the first place. He blamed Davide for forcing him he even still remembers the phone call he had with Davide only hours before.

"Davide, I need your help!I think Sophia asked me to go out with her."

All he heard was silence from the line. He was thinking Davide was going to hang up until a hard uncontrollable laugh made Magoroku flinch being taken off guard.

Magoroku groan at this, "This isn't funny, Davide!"

"Of course, it is."

"I knew it was a bad idea to call you!"

Davide catches his breath, "Oi, relax. So it let me get this straight Sophia, the cold heartless girl we used to work with ask you out of all people on a date?"

"Yes!"

"What's so bad about that?" Davide did seem to get it.

"Everything, I mean the last time I saw her was when we were working for Ikazuchi and… I haven't seen her since then…"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Davide sang.

Magoroku started to become panicked, feeling his face heat up, "I... well…" he puffed his cheeks, "no." He couldn't just tell him he had feelings for the girl.

I could also feel as if Davide was smirking at him seemingly knowing he was lying , "You have the hots for her."

"No, I don't there is no reason I should like her."

"I think you and I both know that you have plenty of reasoning to like her."

"Oh yea, like what?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie she's hot. I think I'm gonna take her from you when I get the chance."

"Davide!"

"Oi, calm down. I was only joking, you know. You can have her. So stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Mhm, sure you aren't. Will I'll help you out with this."

"Shido?"

He blinked as he was taken out of his deep thoughts. He turned his head to find Sophia face was turned towards him was giving him a concerning look. Sophia being concern? He blinked a few more times making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Shido?" The girl asked again this time with more annoyance.

He couldn't imagine the irritation she was feeling and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel that way.

"Ah, yes, Sophia what is it?"

"Do you have any ideas on where to go?"

"Didn't you plan this? I thought you would have an idea on what were doing."

"I thought it would be best if I let you pick the places we go to." Well wasn't Sophia very considerate today. If he wasn't such a nervous wreck he'll probably would have given her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure?" He was nervous. What if it's a place she didn't like or something she was fond of doing. He didn't want her to not have any fun herself.

She nodded, "Da."

Magoroku fumbled as his eyes wander around frankly around the area while thinking of what to do. Sophia was letting him pick the places they go to.

From the inner come that Davide gave him, Davide spoke, "Go get something to eat."

Magoroku forgot he had the inner come in first place he flinch lightly. He quickly pointed his finger up to the air, "are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," he walked past Sophia, "okay where are the restaurants?"

Sophia followed closely behind, being silent. Nothing out of place. Magoroku scanned the places closely, "There." He walked up the door and opened it for Sophia. She quickly enters while not saying a word.

"At least a thank you would be nice," Magoroku muttered quietly to himself before he entered the building.

Magoroku picked a table out in the far left. Sophia went to pull one of the chairs out for Sophia. "Oh let me get for you, Sophia." He pulled the chair her and she, despite her questioning look, quietly sat down on the chair. He pulled the chair back in for her. He went across the table and sat down in his own chair. Sophia just stared longingly at him. She did that a lot in the past but yet, it made him so uncomfortable now. He lowered his eyes down to the table. He silent played with his hands under the table unsure of what to say.

What should he say? How does this whole dating thing work? He felt so new to this and he hated it. He wanted to make this the best date ever.

"You seem off today."

Sophia was the one to break the weird silent.

Magoroku shifted slightly, "Oh?" Magoroku fumbled with his hands some more under the table as he raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well for starters you push my chair out for me-"

Magoroku took his hand from under the desk and pointed it unward as he closed his eyes and tilted his head off to the side, "Sorry for being bold but did I mention you look very alluring today without that jacket of yours on?"

Sophia narrowed her eyes. All her words that she has yet to speak was lost at this point. He was calling her beautiful well another word for beautiful that is and she hated being called beautiful.

"I could do without the pleasantries."

Magoroku sweatdropped. Magoroku nodded hestantly. He felt like he made things worse and awkward.

"And stop calling me beautiful, It's annoying."

Magoroku open his eyes and gave her a look of concern, "Why don't you like being called beautiful, Sophia?"

Magoroku could tell she was holding some sort of emotions back. He found hard to tell what she was feeling. After a minute she finally did something and that was puffing her cheeks, "That's none of your business."

He had a feeling she was going to say that, "You know you can tell me anything. A good relationship is always built off trust." He had the feeling that he needed to be a bit closer to her if she was going to tell him anything about her personal life.

Sophia remained silent only staring at him.

"Or do you not trust me?"

Sophia blinked and turned her head off to the side, "What?" He could tell she was taken aback by the question.

"You're not a very open person. Not that I mind, of course. But it wouldn't hurt if you just spoke to me once in a while."

Sophia closed her eyes and started to lift herself up from the chair, "We're done here, I'm leaving."

Magoroku starts to panic again, "What!?" He couldn't just let Sophia leave! "Wait. Hold on, Sophia," He got from his chair took hold of her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm really sorry Sophia. I shouldn't have said that. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. Just please leave me."

Sophia sighed, "Fine, let's just order our food and eat, and we'll leave do go something else."

Magoroku smiles, "Of course."

### Day #5 - Kissing

### Chapter Text

The two sat on the grass, looking out into the sun set. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange.

"Isn't it beautiful here, Sophia?"

Sophia nodded, "Da."

"I wish it was like all the time, don't you?"

"If it was like this all the time it would make things difficult for some."

"Hm, I guess you're right," his words were more like a long, dramatic sigh as he knew Sophia was right.

The two became silent for a moment. Sophia's eyes wandered to the side to glance at Shido looked deep in thought. Her head turned slightly down onto his white gloved hands. She stared his hands longingly. She slowly lifted her hand up and place it down onto his with a soft touch.

Magoroku felt something touch his hand. "Huh," he gave a confused look and sound. He turned his head to find that Sophia… Wait, Sophia had her hand on his. He felt a light burning tingling in his cheeks as he just stared down awkward.

He quickly turned his up to the sky, trying to focus on the sun set rather than his thoughts about Sophia.

Sophia didn't at all seem fazed by Shido's reaction. She moved a little closer towards him, the move was small and fast as to not alarmed Shido. She moved until she felt her shoulder lightly touch his. Shido turned his head to look at Sophia. She was staring back, her eyes glued to him. She let go of his hand and place both of her hands on the sides of his cheeks.

Shido felt his face burned more, feeling her small and yet, cold hands on his cheeks. She started to lean in.

"Sophia was are yo- hpmh!" Her lips smack onto his stopping him mid-sentence. His eyes widened at the warm and wet lips. He felt tears coming from the corners of his eyes. He quickly shut them tight. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around her waist. The kiss was smooth and surprisingly passionate. He wasn't expected it to be this passionate but yet, it was.

She was the one to break the kiss.

Magoroku opened his eyes and blinked, catching his breath once he did, he spoke, "Did you just-"

Sophia puffed her cheeks a little and turned her head away, "Just watch the sunset."

He couldn't help but a smile onto his lips as he held her in his arms. She didn't seem to mind this at all.

"You know, Sophia, we should do this more often."

### Day #6 Wearing Each Others' Clothes

### Chapter Text

Sophia walks out of her room, leaving her boyfriend behind in her room. He tapped his foot on the floor absentmindedly, waiting impatiently for his girlfriend's return. Sophia had given him strict orders to not touch anything or do anything.

He turned his attention to her closet, eyeing it causally. Until an idea hits him. He smirks at his brilliance as he got up from her bed and made his way over to her closets. He placed both of his gloved hands on the door handle then pull the doors open. Only to find a lot of blue and white formal clothes. She was really formal when it came to her clothes.

He took a few clothes out, wanted to try a few on and that is why he did. Even if Sophia had given him strict orders to not touch anything. That didn't mean he was going to listen. And it's not like she was coming back any time soon since she has a family thing. He hoped he wouldn't get caught by her since she could KILL him if she wanted to.

Magoroku had no idea about it until it was too late. And wasn't like he was going to sit on her bed the whole time doing nothing.

He took off his pants and shirt replacing it with one of the blue dresses she had. He folded his clothes nicely on the bed. He went to the large mirror, posing. Of course her dress was tight fix she has a much smaller frame then he did.

He was wearing Sophia's clothes. They were a very formal - in fact - all her clothes seem to be formal. He didn't mind her clothes. They were tight but not unbearably tight. Her jacket hangs on his neck, he didn't bother to put the yellow bottom through the hold. He wasn't fond of wearing the jacket in the first place.

"What are doing?"

Magoroku jumped hearing the voice of the female he didn't think would return so quickly. He turned to face her, her face showed no emotion as she eyed him. She was standing in the doorway. "O-Oh, Sophia... I didn't think you'll return so fast." He shuttered nervously.

"I wasn't going to take long."

"I'm keeping these."

"No, you're not."

"You can wear my clothes, Sophia."

Sophia remain silent.

"Come on, Sophia. I know you want to," he flashed a smirk at the white-haired girl.

l she ended up sighing and groaning, "Agh, Fine."

She walked over to her bed and took his clothes off the sheets of her bed and made her way over to her bathroom. Closing the door behind her she quickly got ready and walked back out.

Sophia was now in her Boyfriend's clothes. His everyday green uniform he wore everyday. His clothes were baggy and slightly big on her as they were hanging off her tiny frame. It wasn't something that she was used to wearing she usually wore her royal blue dress and dark blue jacket. But his clothes smell so sweet.

The male took notice of this and smile brightly at her, "Green doesn't really suit you well."

"I could say the same for you in White."

Magoroku let out a laugh.

"I don't understand. What's so funny?"

"Because I didn't think you would look so funny in my clothes."

Sophia puffed her cheeks and narrowed her eyes. He's in for it now.

### Day #7 Cosplaying [Being Fully Written]

Magoroku was James and Sophia was Jessie from team rocket. And Magoroku made Gallows be Meowth.

Magoroku was having to much fun with this as he was one to force both Sophia and Gallows to cosplay with him.

Sophia was annoyed but made to sound of protest seeing how she had nothing better to do surprisingly.

Davide finding the three out and made fun of them. So Sophia and Magoroku forced him to dressed up as Wobbeffet.

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold, " the white-haired noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! In fact it's better than last time, a real improvement." Another thing he loved from her was her food. She was so good at cooking. 

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food.

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine.

Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him.

As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focused on the large deck. In the middle was a notebook that stood out to her. It looks more like a journal. Did Shido had a journal? He never told her he had one in the first place. 

When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. The door slid open earning her to quickly pull back. She was about to scold the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter. 

"I have some great news, Sophia!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious.

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president."

Sophia surprise to hear that. Her eyes widened slightly and lips parted. 

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course." 

Maybe it wasn't that bad to returned. This gave her a purpose. Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, "Da." 

## The Love Between The Egotistical & The Sadistic

### More Pillows & Blankets

### Chapter Text

Both teens rested on the soft bed that belongs to Sophia with the blue covers and blankets with white tripping along the sides. Magoroku somehow managed to convince Sophia to let him say with her for the night. He felt comfort and warm within her blankets until he felt a cold breeze, that sented shivers down his body.

"Sophia dear, could you please get me some more blankets and pillows. I'm really cold." Magoroku complained to the girl laying next to him.

"Can't you get them yourself, Shido?" She questioned, opening on of her eyes looking at the male besides her.

"I don't want to get up. Also, I don't know where keep your spare blankets and pillows. Please Sophia. I'll kiss you on the lips if you do it for me." He begged.

Sophia raised her eyebrow, skeptically. "You want me to get up out of my bed to get you more pillows and blankets, to only receive a kiss in returned?"

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, a very deep, passionate kiss by yours truly."

Sophia narrow her eyes,"One kiss is not going to make me get up." She stated, monetonly.

"Huh?" The male blink, completely taken back by the response. "Well...um...more then one kiss? Oh! A make out session, maybe?"

She just stares at him. Magoroku sweatdrops and frowns, "Am I really that bad as a kisser?" He asked, unconfidently.

"No, you kiss well actually..."

Magoroku face lit up as he smiles brightly, "Is that a compliment?" He asked.

"Unfortunately..."

"Awe Sophia is complimenting me. You don't see that everyday." Magoroku teastes the female.

"If you think I'm going to compliment you more, then you're miskaten." The female stated harshly. Magoroku's frown returned once more and shivers slightly. He was still very cold and Sophia didn't seem to mind it at all. The room was silent. They both stare at one another even with the darkness in the room they could still make out each other expressions.

Magoroku was the one to break the silent in the room, "If you like my kissing then why don't you want one?"

"I'm not obligated to always kiss you."

Magoroku whimper defeatly. "Kissing isn't a obligation to begin with..." He muttered. "Then... what do you desire..?" He asked. "What do you think I want?" She countered.

"Honestly, I don't really know..."

"You really have no clue do you?" She gave her dense boyfriend a pity look.

"No clue about what? I just want more pillows and blankets in case you didn't notice, I'm freezing cold!" He shivers again, holding the blankets tightly to against his tall frame.

"It's not that cold." She stated airily.

"Not that cool!? Are you insane?! Oh, I see it now: you're the the Ice Queen. Which means you're using your powers to make it cold for me." Magoroku explained.

"Why would I do that?" The white-haired girl shifted slightly, rejusted her pillow.

"I know you have something do to with it!" He accused her.

"I'm not doing anything to make it cold."

Magoroku groan lightly, "I demand it to be warm and cozy."

"Is it really that cold for you?"

"Yes!" Magoroku shouted.

Sophia sigh defeatly and got up. I going to her closet and pulled out some more blankets and pillows for her demanding and wining boyfriend. She turned to look at Magoroku who was sitting up and looking at her. She decided to throw one of the pillows at Magoroku's face.

Hitting him and making him fall back down on the bed with a yelp. He took the pillow off his face and sat back up. "Hey, don't throw pillows at me!" He yelled. Sophia gave a malice smirk, looking quite pleased,"Or else?" The male narrow his eyes at that response. "Don't push me, Sakharvo! You know fully well what I'm capable of."

"You're capable of being such a drama queen." She muttered making her away back to her side of the bed with the rest of the blankets and pillows.

"I heard that!"

She place the blankets on top of Magoroku. Magoroku pout and frown turned to a warm, loving smile. He snuggling comfortably in the blankets. "Thank you, Sohpia. I feel much warming now!"

Sophia got in her bed on once facing the wall instead of the male this time. "You got want you wanted so stop complaining and shouting. You're going wake up my whole family, Shido."

"Oh... my apologies, my love." Magoroku muttered quietly. The white-haired female closed her eyes, hoping sleep will take her soon. Until she felt something wrapping her waist, pulling her closer to the middle of the bed. She felt her back hit something warm, softly.

"Shido, what are doing?" She asked.

"Doing what boyfriends do." He blankly stated. "Or at least what I think they're supposed to do..." He muttered the last part mostly to himself. However, Sophia was able to hear it. She found it quite amusing that he was so new to how a relationship is supposed to work. "Oh, it's doesn't matter. I just want to cuddle with you."

The male waited for Sophia to push him off or protest but, she didn't. All she did was remind silent and still.

"You know, Sophia, you're really the best girlfriend anyone can asked for."

Sohpia couldn't help but let a soft and warm smile escape her lips. She hated to smile but in a few case she couldn't help but to. Magoroku really knows how to make the girl feel like an amine school girl. Although Sophia tried her best to hide her lovely dovely side. Romance wasn't exactly her thing.

"Why did I have fall for you..?" She muttered to herself, letting her mind drifted off to sleep. Magoroku smile lightly hearing the girl breathing lightly. She was just so cute and peaceful when she isn't being malice or sadistic.

Magoroku closed his eyes, still holding Sophia in his arms. "Good night, my Ice Queen." He muttered softly, then kiss her head softly. Not long he drifted off to sleep with a smile

Word Count; 1015

Summary; While both teens were rested in Sophia's bed for the night Magoroku became freezing cold. So he asked Sophia for more Pillows and Blankets.

### A Day Off

### Chapter Text

Magoroku was sitting on the soft blue couch in the residence of the student Council room. No more like he was hunch in pain by the zapping he gotten for the last few days. He has his legs were cross as his arms rested behide his head lazily.

Sophia only sat a few feet away from him from the other side with her hands resting on her lap.

Lucky, Master had given them a day off only for a day. Which means he didn't have to be zap again for at least a day... no at least Magoroku didn't have to be zap. Well, he hope for the day at least. Catching that tenbu card wasn't exactly an easy task for either of them to accomplish. However even with a day off he still felt dread and horrified of what his master can do to him.

His eyes gazed at the flat screen TV that  
Was nail to the wall. Trying to fouse on a Buddyfight that was currently going on.  
This didn't help much to his disarray.

He glance at the younger girl that was sitting next to him. Her light blue eyes were glue on the TV, looking as emotionless as ever. He wonder what the girl was thinking. What goes on inside that little head of her's? And why she wasn't so afraid of master like he was.

The white-haired girl took note of his starring. She averted her attention towards him. She glanced back at him. His eyes managed to meant hers. They only lock eyes for a moment.

The male felt a burning sensation within his cheeks. He turned away quickly, feeling embarrassed for being caught starring at her. He decided to ignore that embarrassing moment trying to fouse on the screen of the Tv. He just couldn't fouse on it no matter how hard he manages to tried.

He found it boring so instead he let his mind wonder...to Sophia, again. How could anyone possible like someone who was constantly malice towards him? He asked that question to himself more times then he could honestly count. He knew the answer... that is the type of people he hang around with more. Rouga, Daivde, Terumi, and Gremlin were always rude to him. It's not like he really cares about them. Sophia was different... she can Literally take down the whole buddy police if she really wanted to. In fact she _is_ much more powerful then the buddy police.

He likes having her around, even if she didn't talk much. She didn't need to. Even with the dead silent knowing he had at least someone there was nice and he was rather content with that. He never liked the idea of being alone. He never had someone who was willing... _well been order by Kyoya.._. to be his assistant. He never had one before her. Being with someone else made him feel better.

He trusted the girl more then anyone. She made him felt safe. She was his lifeline in a  
way. He admire her intellect. And let's not forget her Buddyfighting skills. He would never tell her this but: he loves her skills for Buddyfighting.

The girl probably didn't feel the same way towards him. He was okay with that. His only problem was that he somehow delovped actually feelings for the vice president. 

He remember the first time he tried flirting with the girl so vividly. He messed up which lead to Sophia to pushed him and walked off. He just gave up after all, thinking Sophia didn't returned his feelings. He just accepted it as that was his reality. 

From a corner of his eye, he watch as Sophia shifted herself a little closer towards him. Her blue eyes were still looking ahead. Her eyes were like glue.

Magoroku couldn't help but hold back a blush, his cheeks felt like they were burning by just only her slight movement.

' _It was just a movement, no big deal Shido...'_

"Shido, your cheeks are extremely red." The girl stated, monetonly. Whilst her eyes watch the male, nothing bothering to turn her head all the way to face the other.

"Hm?" Magoroku was taken back by this. He turned his head to look at the female. "You must being seeing things, Sophia."

She raises her eyebrow, skeptically at that response. She watch as his face only grew in color. Realizing hits her.

"Are you... blushing?" She asked quietly.

Magoroku eyes wided as he started to  
panic internally. "W-What me blushing. Never." He laughs her off, nervously. He soonly regain his composer, "Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't." She stated monetonly. Magoroku could some how heard the venom in her voice.

Magoroku rolled his eyes, "Sure you don't." He stated with sarcasm within his voice. Also adding, "That's why you asked if I was blushing?"

Sophia groan, quickly showing her annoyance with the male. Magoroku notice this letting a small smirk to appeared on his features. He knew he was getting under her skin and he loved it any sore of reaction by her that was somehow trigger by him.

"Using sarcastic remarks doesn't change anything."

"It wasn't suppose too."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you have crush?" Magoroku asked, seemingly out of nowhere. This question caught Sophia off guard.

She gave a confused and nervous expression. An expression that Magoroku never seen before. "Why do you want to know?" She asked with a nervous tone. The male found it interesting to see this type of reaction from her.

"Well, I'm just curious to see if a heartless girl like yourself actually feel things like affection or love towards anyone."

She narrow her eyes. "Like I'm going to tell you." She stated harshly.

"So you do have a crush then?" He asked. "Wait, no, don't answer that! I have a better question: Did anyone ever told you that they love you?"

Sophia shook her head, no.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow in concern. "Not even family?"

She shook her head no again.

Magoroku lower his eyes. His expression saden, "Oh..." He turned his head to face the TV again. " _I_ _love_ _you_..." he muttered.

Sophia turned her head to face the tan-haired male fully. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about." Magoroku explained. His  
cheeks lit up again.

Sophia narrow her eyes and gave a light groan. "No, you mumble something. Could you repeat it?"

Magoroku sweatdrop, "I didn't say anything."

"You said _I Love you_." She stated airily.

Magoroku turned to Sophia, his face was completely red in color. "Um... I could explain!" He shouted.

Sophia reminded completely silent and turned to the T.V. Magoroku gulp then turned back to T.V. They sat in silent.

Until, he felt something heavy or rather someone on his shoulders as he tense up, not expected any weigh to on his shoulders. He glance over to fine Sophia, just resting her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes slowly.

He felt his face burning more, as he felt his chest tighten. Was this reality? Or was he just day dreaming again? He slowly hesitated lifted his hand up and started playing and pet with her soft white hair. Sophia didn't seem to this at all, as she place her hand on Shido's chest softly.

He couldn't help but give a soft and warm smile, unconditional. He guess Sophia wasn't so heartless after all.

_Word Count; 1245_

### Scars

### Chapter Text

 _Yamigedo was defeated... Kyoya plans fails... everyone was unstone_. _The_ _sky dark_ _state_ _was turned_ _back_ _to normal as_ _light_ _seems to_ _dark_ _grey clouds, clearing them away. All_ _the_ _light pluper cotten looking substance melting away._

Kyoya, Elf, and Sophia all sat in silence in Kyoya's plane. As it hover away from the scene of his plans and away from Aido Academy.

Sophia turned to kyoya, "I'll going back to check on Shido." Kyoya raised an eyebrow, incredulously. Wondering her motivates. Elf blink being completely shock, "You want to check on Shido?" Sophia turned to Elf, she nodded silently.

"Why would you possibly want to check on him? Ah! Do you have feelings for him?" Elf asked.

She couldn't exactly tell if she truly hated him after everything they been through together. Even if she did it seem to diminish at some point. Does she care about him? Maybe little. However, she made a promise to herself to meet him again.

Kyoya cross his legs and closed his eyes. "Do as you wish no one is stopping you, Sophia." Sophia turned back to her Master and nodded, "Da." She took her glowing card out and teleported herself to the location of Shido.

Magoroku blink, looking around frankly. He was back to normal... everything was back to normal. Was it over? What happened? He still was on top of Aido Academy's roof. He turned his attention to his partner, Gallows. His partner was perfectly fine.

"Shido." His eyes wided, hearing the familiar voice call his name. He turned around seeing the girl flying out of her portal, using her golden buddy skill. She landing in front of the male swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. Only being a few centimeters away form one another. Magoroku step back, "Sophia?! What's going on?!" He asked, looking to her for answer.

"Yamigedo was defeated." She stated Blankly.

"Does that mean we won't being working for Master Ikazuchi anymore?" His voice was laden with worried and terror.

She closed her eyes and shook her head no.  
Then open her eyes again. They both stood in silent looking at one another. Magoroku never felt so relief in his life. He wouldn't be working with Ikazuchi anymore. To him he was grateful. He wanted to pain to end. He wanted all of his suffering to stop. He wanted all of his failures to come to an end.

Sophia notice something off about the male. He looked like something was bothering him deeply. He look distressed, perhaps even in both physical and mental pain. He also seem so relief all at once.

She study him intently. He shook slightly at times. His eyes twitches ever so often. She notice something behind his bangs. She lifted her hand up to his bangs moving them slightly to the side with the finger tips of the back of her hand. Wanted to get a better look of what was behide.

Magoroku watch this moment as his eyes wided. He was aghast that she notice something was behide his tan-haired bangs. He panic and quickly steps back by a few steps from the girl, covering his bangs with his hands. Lowering his knees turning to the side as he closed his eyes tightly.

Sophia lower her eyes and gave him a look of pity. His tall frame quivering in fear. " _Go away_..." He muttered under his unsteady breath.

"No." Sophia lower her voice, gently. Trying to sound comforting but, she wasn't exactly good at doing that.

Magoroku was breathing deeply. He clearly wasn't in the right state in mind and he didn't want her to witness that. He open his eyes then turned to face her. His attention now rested on her. "What part did you not get? I said go away, just leave like you always do!" His voice crack a little. Something that Sophia never seen before. His breathing was shaky.

It was true she did leave multitude of times but, Shido just so out of it she just couldn't leave him like this. She left went he was anger and in distressed but this this was different.

Sophia didn't move a inch. She watches him in his tantrumizing state. Her pity look still written on her face.

Magoroku groan, narrow his eyes, "Quit giving me that look, Sophia?! I don't _want_ or _need_ your pity!" Magoroku was quickly becoming agitated with the female.

"You're in distressed and pain." She stated monetonly. Sophia was Stoic.

"I'll perfectly fine. And why do you care anyways?!" Magoroku shouted.

"Do you remember what I said to you while you were in stone?"

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, incredulously. Magoroku eyes glisten with sadness, he frowns. Remembering he was turned into stone.

Then averted his attention down to the floor of the roof. Deep in his own thoughts. He twirl his tan-haired bangs with his fingers, absentmindedly. Still not taking his hands off his bangs completely.

He didn't want Sophia to see his small thunder scars that his Master, Ikazuchi caused. He couldn't even look at them without feeling sick.

He sigh, _"I remember_..." He started to muttered. "... _hearing your voice_..." Magoroku kept muttering Reluctantly. " _You thank me_..."

She nodded, "And?"

"What?" Magoroku questioned her, turning her eyes to meet her.

"I said more, you I know that."

Magoroku bit his lips and nodded hesitantly. " _You_ _said_ _until meet we again_..." He cheeks lit up lightly with red.

Was this even Sophia? She's acting like she truly cares? Even with repeating her words Magoroku still couldn't believe she said those things to him. Thanking him. Even wanted to meet him again at her own accord. He thought she didn't like him, like everyone else and yet, she was willing to face him again. He would never understand girls at all.

She nodded, "Da."

"But... what does that have to do anything?" He questioned.

"I wish to know more about you." She smile softly towards the taller and older male.

Magoroku eyes wided, he blink of few times. Feeling his cheeks lit up even more. They felt like they were on fire. "Huh?" Was this the Sophia he knew? Or was she simply acting? Not once in all there time together he never experience seeing her smile. Of course, she only smirk malicly.

"Do you play me as a fool? Not once in the past we worked together that you asked that and now this is over, you want to know me more. Is this some sore of sick joke you're playing?"

Magoroku wasn't exactly believing Sophia.  
This wasn't like her. She never acting like this before what change.

Sophia small smile faded, "This isn't a joke, Magoroku. I'm being serious." She stated sternly.

Magoroku, replayed her words over and over again. Her words laden with a serious and genuine tone. Something you don't see from her much if not all at. The males eyes wided, realization hits him. "Wait... you called him by my first male..." He lower his voice.

Sophia nodded, reminded silent. "You called me Magoroku!" The tall male shouted still in disbelief. "That you're first name, if I'm not mistaken."

Magoroku nodded. They both stood in silent. " _You_ _really are being serious_..." Magoroku mutter under his breath.

"You actually like me?" He questioned, titled his head to the side.

"Maybe."

"You like like me?"

"Unfortunately."

Magoroku grasp in shock. Tears forming in his eyes. Feeling his cheeks heat up. So many questions came into his mind at once.

Magoroku lost is composer completely, breaking into tears and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Magoroku, Why are you crying?" Sophia asked nervously.

Magoroku took his hand and wipe his eyes roughly and sniffle.

He quickly buried his face into Sophia's blue jacket. Clenching her jacket tightly with his gloved hands.

Sophia was caught off guard. As he cried into her chest. She heard him whimper and sniffle.

"Gesha-Gesha what a cry baby." Gallows laughed in the background, watching everything that has happen up to that point.

Sophia lifted her hand, placing it behide his back, rudding it in a up and down motion. Trying to clam to the male down. This seem to help a bit as his crying slow down a bit.

His eyes were puffy. He let all his all of his bottle up emotions out. It felt good to have someone to cry one and that doesn't put them down for doing as such. It felt good to have a friend.

_Word Count; 1412_

**Summary** ; Sophia came back to check on Magoroku instead of flying away with Kyoya and Elf.

## The Hidden Love Behide The Mask (

## My first MagoSoph Fic ever)

> This fic is so old & Just awful I really didn't bother editing it so I kept it as is. I asked myself why I even wrote it in the frist place. But hey it shows my improvment, doesn't it?

### Work Text:

A blonde hair buddyfighter was in the school council's room, sitting in the large desk and the only large desk in the room. On the right side of him was his female companion. Still showing all her emotionless face. The tan buddyfight was quiet, very quiet. The white haired girl noticed how the boy was acting and wandered if the boy was doing okay, not that she'll ever care anyway. He usually was very talkative and always had something to say. Also complaining and just being annoying most of the time. It was just unlike him.

"Shido, you been awfully quiet is there something bothering you?" Sofia words come out a lot colder than she intended it to sound like while also being filled with concern.

Magoroku looked over to where the female was standing. He then sighed and gave a smile towards her, giving her a reassuring looked. 

"I'm okay, Sofia no need to worry about me," He tries it best to sound like he wasn't worried or trouble about anything. The girl just nodded. She didn't really take that as an answer but decided not to dwell on it any longer then she had to. She didn't really wanted to get her head in all of this. After all, she didn't like wasting time on pointless things. And as seeing this she thought it was pointless.

Magoroku looked away from the emotionless girl she was. Just going back to staring at nothing again. What was he even doing just nothing he had to do something, anything. Just so he can keep his mind of the girl but, be completely honest he didn't think he was okay. He didn't like the fact that he lied to her and felt kinda bad. Usually he never felt for lying, heck he did it all the time to the other students and yet he had a soft spot for her. Although he had a good reason for doing so he didn't want her to know about his dream. Oh his dream, how he remember it so clearly. That is what was bothering the most. Oh on he couldn't get it out of his head no matter how hard he had tried. What was his dream about, you maybe asking yourself? Well, as he remember it so clearly. He kiss her and hold her close and more...Just thinking about it makes him nervous chills run up this spin. Now what is so bad about a kiss? Well it's Sofia were talking about here and as clam and as serious as she may be. She can get she often malice or annoyance with things in a few cases.

'I wonder how she would reached if I kiss her now.' He felt his cheeks were on fire as he roused out from his seat, hands on his' large desk. 'How could I think about that?!' He was in a panic but try his best not to show it.

Sofia looked over to where the blue eyes blue was. She studied his facial expression, she noticed how he cheeks were a dark shade of red. Looking like he was embarrassed about something or maybe he was just acting like his weird self again. He does get pretty dramatic. Before she could even open her mouth to get a word out he yelled. "On second thought, I think I might need to use the bathroom!" He ran as fast as he could, leaving a the white girl behind.

He ran as fast as could, passing several students in which two of them he actually knew. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't care. As long as he gotten away from Sofia and the school he didn't really care. Sighing, he the stop. Looking around as where he was. He had no idea but no one was here which was a good thing. He needed some alone time to just think for a moment. He wonders what Sofia must be thinking of him.

"Agh, why can't I get her out of my head!" He smack his head with his hand. He sigh then, putting his back Against the hall. 'It's not like I like her no way...I mean she is cute for a girl." He felt more embarrassed. 'Why did I just called her cute.' After what felt like hours or more like years of him just panicking and trying to beat himself up again. It was getting dark so he decided it would be wrised go back now. Sofia wouldn't be there anyway. I mean she would have left anyhow. He made his way back to the school and then to the student council's office. His assumed was right, in fact Sofia was not in the room anymore. He then walked into the middle of his room and opened up a trapdoor like thing that went down to his room. He then had taken his time to climbed down to his so called room. Once he had made it down, he sigh as he flop into his bed. To tried and mad at himself. Closing his eyes finding himself drifting off to sleep. 

"Shido?" She glance down at the shido. Was still sound a sleep. Although a part of her didn't want to wake him but duty calls. 'He looks really cute when he sleeps.' ... did she just think that. No of course not. Like she would ever like him that way. Maybe she should just let him sleep. 

She used her skills to lift him up into the air and throw him down Onto the floor in Front from where she was standing. "Sofia why did you do that to me!?" Shido wined. He looked up at her. Insteadly feeling his cheeks lit up. 'Damn cheeks why do you have to do this now!' He then turn around so Sofia wouldn't see.

"Shido were you still a sleep when I came in and you were also calling my name in your sleep."

The tan-haired boy felt he cheeks burned. He was now panicking again. He was so embarrassed how could he say Sofia's name.

"Oh, Why were you pronouncing my name on your sleep. Where you perhaps dreaming about me."

His mind race, trying to comprehend the question at hand. He wonder how she would reach. He didn't want to lied to her again but he didn't want to tell her why. Well a summary is that they kiss. It just a kiss right.

"Oh nothing."

The white hair gave a look to say I-Don't-Believe-You. Sofia then grab the boys shoulders causing Shido to yelp as she turned him to face her. Shido gulf, realizing how close Sofia was to him. Sofia was in eye contact with him. 

"Now I'm going to ask this again and I want a good reasoning. Why were you saying my name on your sleep?" Shido kept nodding and was completely. "Um well you see Sofia I um you-" Sofia raised an eyebrow. 

"SOFIA? SHIDO?"

Shido was intreterped but a sound of someone's voice calling out their names. They both stop to look up, seeing Gao Mikado. Sofia let go of Shido's shirt to go and walk up to Mikado. Shido was finally thanking Gao Mikado for his intrusion... only this one time thought.

"Gao Mikado what are you intruding the student council office also knock before you barged in." Sofia looked at the red and blue hair boy in front of her. Shido walked up next to Sofia. "Yes, an intrusion disciplinary action you know."

Shido inside wanted to hug the boy for his action. He saved me from confessing, humiliation and getting kill by Sofia. The top buddyfighter laughed and puts his hand on the back of his head in embarrassed. "Sorry guys but i kinda need your help." Shido rised an eyebrow putting is hand on his hips. "What it is that you possibly need?" Sofia remained quite. Shido took a quick glance at her from a counter of his eye. He noticed she looked rather deep in thought. Sofia noticed something or rather someone glancing at her. She looked up to see Shido, Shido who end up looking away from her blushing. 

"Well, I kinda need two people one girl and one guy to be exact and I thought you two would be perfect."

The two teens looked at Gao.

"And why do you need up in particular?" Sofia was the first to question this. 

Shido open mouth to say something but he didn't instead letting That Gao Mikado to speak. Wanting to hear his reasoning for this.

"Well ya see me and my friends are doing a school play and I think you two make a great couple." 

Shido blinked a few times. Did he just hear Mikado say that? No Of course not, why would he think they make a cute couple? "Why do you think we make a great couple?" It was Sofia, who was of course not show any embarrassed nor emotions. Shido sometimes think the girl had was an emotionless buddyfight card at times.

"For one you two would be perfect for one another, two you two seem really close, three you two-" Shido walked up to the boy trying to get him out of the room.

"Okay, okay, we'll do it just leave now." Goa gave a big smile. "Thank you guys are the-" before he was able to finish Shido shut the door on him.

The room was quiet. It was filled with a weird tensions. He did know why though. He turn around to mean Sofia was right in front of him. He jump and yelp. He was not expecting for Sofia to be so close to him. "Well then um should we get back to work." Sofia nod and not moving. "Yes, but first you have to answer my question, why were staying my name in your sleep?" The blonde buddyfighter was now about to panic again. Should he just tell the truth? Or lie to her again? He didn't know what to do and Sofia was growing inpatient and he knew that. With a sign, he finally he decided on his decision. He leans in, hopefully Sofia didn't kill him for this and kisses her on the lips. Sofia eyes wided, not expecting to be kiss. She closed her eyes and started to kiss back. Much to his surprise he wasn't dead, yet. He slowly broke the kiss, as they needed some air, Shido looks away 

"I like you, okay?" He blush a little. 

Sofia just smile at him. It was an actually genuine smile, she gave only once in a blue moon, she then did an unexpected and actually hug him. The boy was caught off guard, 'Well this was unexpected.' As he hugged her back.

After a few weeks of him confessing his love to now so called girlfriend. It was good and what not they went on a few dates and kiss a few times. It was great. He noted that Sofia was a lot nicer to him. And he liked the new Sofia. Although something that has be bothering him was this guy by the name of Josh. Now who was this Josh person, well he was a new transfer student not to long ago. Something about him was giving Shido the creeps. The Way he talked to girls at the school and looks at them was just weird. Shido asked Sofia the other day if she also thinks this guy is acting weird. In which she replied that he was worrying to much and that he was find. He agree with her, 'I guess she was right it just my head.' He tried to forget it and just forget the guy. As long as he didn't touch Sofia or tried it, he was good. In which as far as he seem and know he hasn't yet. Although, he seem Josh tried to ask a few of the girls out. But they all they all rejected him.

Shido was walking through the halls of the school. "Hey Shido~" He turn around to be faced with josh. "What do you want? As far as I recalled you're supposed to be in class." Josh just laughed at him. Shido clenches his fists. He hated to be laughed at. "Well I wanted to ask you some questions, Shido~." Shido didn't replied for a second, he was just going to yell at him and said he didn't have time but he was curious. "What made that be?" "Are you gay?" He ask it like a normal question. 'WHAT' Shido was belonged shock. How dare him question his sexually like that, who did this guy think he was. "No of course not, if I have you know I have a girlfriend." This cause Josh to laugh. "You have girlfriend so it's actually true." Shido was about to punch this dude to no end. "Shido?" Until he heard he name, he looked over to see Sofia next right next him.

"Yes Sofia, what is it?"

"Who are you talking too?"

"Huh?"

He looked around but Josh was nowhere to be found. Where the hell did he go? "Where did he go, he was just here." Sofia raised a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend. "So he also walked up to you as well?" Shido nodded. "I guess so, what did he do to you?" Shido started to grow worry.

"Nothing just ask me so weird questions?"

"What did he ask you?"

Sofia was quite for a sec trying to recalled the questions, "He asked me if was a virgin and if I have a boyfriend." Shido was now in shock. Oh all the things he wanted to do to make the suffer. "What did he ask you?" Shido was really embarrassed to tell her but he had to.

"He ask if I was gay."

Sofia couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Hey stop laughing Sofia this is serious." Although he had to agree it was kinda of funny but he would never actually said it was. Sofia tried her best to stop laughing. A part of him didn't really want Sofia to stop laughing, she just looked so cute and sounded so cute. But this was no time to fanboy over her. "Okay, I guess not." He smile at her. "What should we do with him?" He asked her. She looked down at the moment and thought. "Well, he didn't really do much only ask us questions and skipping class, so I think it's best if we just gave him a warning." Shido understand her point, although he didn't really want to leave me off with a warning. "If that's was you want, a warning it is then." Sofia nodded.

A few weeks later. Shido was in his room, he was lying on his bed. Oh how he wish he could have Sofia in his bed with him. He shot up as he could, he really needed to stop thinking so lewd sometimes But Shido couldn't help but feel that Sofia started to not talk to him or even want to talk to him. That really bothered him. He she not liked him anymore? He couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. He got up, he was going to comfort her. He needed some answers and wanted them now. He walked to his latter and claim up. He open only a little of his door thingy and looked out of it, seeing no sign of her anywhere. He sign and got up, decided to check the hallways. He walked over to the door of the student council room and opened it. Walking out into halls, as his search began. He looked also most everywhere in the school. He just couldn't her anywhere. What if something bad happen to her, calm down Shido she can perfectly hold her own.

## The Mind of Horror; Kills for Love (fed 2019 unedited wattpad version) 

_Another very old story I wrote. It's very old._

heavty ooc??

This is much darker than any of my other ones & I'll go back & edit this later on but I just decided to post this now. so please keep that in mind when viewing this. This was my first time writing something this dark in fanfiction so bare with me.

Also, **DO NOT KILL OR HURT ANYONE IN IRL!This is only a story & I do not believe you should do any of these things to anyone.**

* * *

_**Sophia's POV** _

_I always somehow hated Shido but after the events of the hunderd demons we somehow grew closer then before. I feel in love with that idiot and he did too. Of course I tired my best to hide it from him but it didn't last very long._

_I would never leave Shido, I just love him to much to let him_ go...hi _s_ _body_ _type,_ _his_ _soft hair--Even_ _his_ _clumsiness,_ _the_ _way he would fall_ _and_ trip _was in a way...was_ cute _to_ _me. In fact,_ _he_ _was super_ _adorable._ _But_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _let_ _him_ _know_ _how_ _I_ _felt_ _about_ _him But..._

 _I_ ** _loathed_** _fact that other girls were talking to him, trying to get close to him. Not just any girls, no... Girls that were better than me... in both looks and personally. I guess I was the jealous one But I never could bare the thought of Shido leaving me for one of them but... I couldn't blame him if he did, of course, they were all princesses compare to me._ _I had to_ _do_ _something_ _about_ _that_ _perhaps teach them a lesson..._

 _We were out on a date, which I made Shido agreed to come with me._ _Sometimes_ _he_ _wouldn't_ _want to_ _do_ _anything but I do_ _have_ _my ways to_ _make_ _him_ _wanted_ _to_ _go_ _out_ _with_ _me even_ _for_ _a little._

 _We sat at the table across from one another. Shido talking_ _about_ _the_ _new changes_ _for_ _the_ _school and ways in which he_ _could_ _get popular, not that I minded of course; I do like hearing his voice--like music to my ears. However, I still did found it funny on how he is_ _still_ _trying to_ _get_ _popular._

 _After some decided on what_ _I_ _should_ _order_ _to_ _eat_ _, I fanilly knew my answer._

 _Our waitress walked up to us, she had blonde, and blue eyes a similar color that match mine, she had a big chest. She_ _has long_ _light pink hair._

 _I didn't like the way she was looking at my Shido, nor talking to him. Calling him "cutie" and "honey". It made me want_ _to_ _punk, I just wanted to punch her in the face. I didn't want her to be here any longer so I just quickly order Shido's food, I order him the food he told me before she came over. He always told me_ _everything_ _and was rather honest to me. She_ _smile_ _then_ _left. He said that he_ _could_ _had_ _just_ _order for_ _himself_ _but_ _thank me anyways._

 _Not to long after that, I saw the same girl holding some food and drinks,when Shido wasn't looking-- I took my card out and made her drop all the things she was carrying onto a few other people,_ _as_ _she trip, I smirk to myself. 'That will teach her...' Shido flinch, at_ _the_ _loud_ _noise._

 _A few days after our little date, Shido suggested that we should go out to the pool and get some frest air, I agreed to go._ _It was nice out and they_ _Fanilly_ _open up the pool._

_I was in the girls locker room and got changed in my blue and white bikini and walked out all ready to go. Shido was waiting for me to outside of the room. I looked at him and he turned away blushing. I thought it was kinda of cute. Then I noticed he was wearing green swimming trucks. A walked past him up to the water, he followed until he was stop. "President Shido!" A girl which seem to be around Shido's age. Came up to him and puts her arms around his. I cringed, "um yes?" I could tell Shido just wanted to get away from her. "I didn't know you wanted to go swimming today, I was wondering if you could help me?" Shido explained that he couldn't and that he was out with his girlfriend._

_An half an hour later of throwing water at one another and_ _just_ _swim_ _around_ _, both Shido and I were out of the pool--I had changed back into my clothes and made sure my hair was dry enough. I walked out and notice that the girl was near the pool. I too my card and used it to make her falled into the pool, smirking to myself-- I had found it rather fun to see the girls suffer... Then it had hit me, an idea came to my head. "Sophia, are you okay?" I looked over to see my loving boyfriend with a worried expression written on his face. I nodded, "I'm find, Shido." Shido smile at me. I always loved that smile of his..._

* * *

**A few weeks later** **;**

Shido heard knocking from the day, he got up from his chair and went over to get it... However he was surprised to see Mr. Neginoyama with two people that he in fact never seem.

"Mr. Shido could have a word with you?" A guy asked.

Shido nodded. "Sure come in?"

Shido had been in a similar situation like this before, hopefully he wasn't in trouble. "Mr. Shido take a sit." Shido sat on the couch and the two people sat on the other couch in front of him. Shido felt nervous. He doesn't recalled doing anything after all Sophia and him aren't evil anymore. "Mr.Shido do you know why were here?" The young woman spook. Shido shooked his head no. "Did I do something wrong?" The Male took out ten pics of ten different girls, in which he recognized all ten of them. Shido was confused as to why his was looking him and looked back up to face them.

"These are all the girls that went missing and just so happens that you interacted with all ten of them on the day that each of them went missing."

Shido couldn't believed what he was hearing, "I didn't even know they went missing." Was all Shido could respond with and it was the truth after all. They asked him a few more questions about the case but they didn't much used of him. They left.

Shido felt nervous more then before. He drop his head on the table in front of him and sign.

"What happen? you don't look to good."

He lifted his head up to see Sophia standing near the couch, "Huh, Sophia! This is bad the police think I had something to do with the missing girls but I had no idea they went missing in frist place."

Sophia closed her eyes for a moment. "You shouldn't worried Shido, it will be turn out alright."

"I hope you're right..."

* * *

**_Magoroku's POV_**

 _I_ _didn't_ _like_ _the_ _fact_ _that_ _the_ _same time Sophia_ _went_ _out_ _and_ _came_ _back the same. I_ _just_ _found_ it kinda creepy, pondering on what she could be doing _but_ _I decided to no more_ _pondering_ _I_ _was_ _going_ _to followed_ _her_ _and that is what_ _I_ _did. Gallows_ _also_ _join in. I was_ _almost_ _caught a few times_ _by_ _her_ _but lucky_ _I_ _wasn't. I_ _know_ _she had_ _a_ _good sense when it came_ _to_ people following her. She went inside a barn like house.

"Huh? Why would see come her?" I was confused. "She probably like taking care of animals, maybe?" I was so sure about this but decided _to_ _take_ _a_ little looked. How bad can it be...right? As so as I too a little peek my heart drop, eyes wided. _I_ _could_ _feel my heart beating fast. What_ _I_ _saw was_ _like_ _out_ of some kinda of horror movie, I don't really like horror movies for that matter. I _just_ _couldn't_ _believe_ _what_ my eyes were seeing.

I _hadn't_ _realized_ _that_ _I_ fell inside, _hearing_ _the_ doors shut hard behide me, as I flinch. _"I fell in love with a monster..." I cover my mouth as soon as I said it. I didn't mean to say it nor I ever wanted to say it. As I felt a tight feeling in my chest._

 _Sophia_ _turned to looked_ _at_ me, some Kinda of bloody tool was in her _hand_ _. Her eyes seem lifeless and dull. Not like her normal "stare-into- nothingness-eyes" no, she looks so far gone from reality_ _, she probably was. Her bright blue eyes seem to lose that brightiness that I loved so much._

 _I got up as_ _fast_ _as_ _I_ _could,_ _my mind wonder on what she_ _could_ _possible_ _do to me. I heard heels and notice_ She was _walking_ _towards me as_ _I_ _back_ _up slowly_ _until_ _I_ _could_ _feel my back up against_ _the_ _door_ _,_ _I_ _tried_ _the_ _doorknob... it_ _was_ _lock. I_ _could_ _feel_ _water_ _coming to my eyes. I felt defeated...Was this_ _the_ _end for me? What was she_ _going_ _to do to me? I couldn't stand that thought as_ _I_ _drop to my knees_ _and_ _hands on_ _the_ _side of my head, closing_ _my_ _eyes shut._

 _"_ _I'm_ _sorry...I'll do_ _whatever_ _you want... just_ _don't_ _hurt me!"_

 _Not to long after_ _I_ _stated_ _that_ _, I felt hands on my back,_ _I_ _blink_ _. She was hugging me... not hurting me..._

 _"_ _I_ _would_ _never_ _hurt you...Magoroku, I did this all for you...I_ _love_ _you."_

 _She was_ _comforting_ _me,_ _even_ _saying my first name. Something she never said before hand._

 _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _react nor what to say. I Was left speechless,_ _I_ _couldn't_ _speak...it_ _didn't_ _matter anyways, I_ _didn't_ _need_ _to_ _speak...all_ _I_ _did_ _was_ _kept on crying, even harder then before; as I felt a feeling my chest_ _growing_ _deeper by a moment. I_ _didn't_ _know_ _why nor_ _what_ _it was all I know that I was hurt by_ _the_ _things_ _I_ _saw,_ _knowing_ _that_ _she must have did this for me._ _I_ _hugged_ _her_ _tightly_ _and_ _kept_ _crying_ _._

_We both must had heard something because Sophia teleported us_ _to_ _her room, she got up and turned on_ _the_ _TV. I wiped my eyes and sniff a little. I knew my eyes were puffy, they hurt but_ _I_ _ignore the pain_ _and looked_ _at_ _her_ , rising an eye brow. My eyes hurted and my checks were puffy, it must of been all the cying being doing but I ignore the pain as I was trying to get a hold of the situation.

_I_ _looked_ _at_ _The_ TV, trying my best to focus on what I saw, the reporter lady, we _both_ saw many _times before. Her expressed was_ _that_ _was both of_ _horror_ and complete shock. I don't blame her for feeling sick or disguised at what she was whitenessing, conflicts and problems where solve by Buddyfighting not murder. Even I never seen a murder like this, the only ever murder I witness was when tenbo got eaten alive.

She _reported_ _on the place Sophia and I were just_ _at_ _. Even_ _that_ _buddy cop, Tausku_ _was_ _even there. his was_ _also_ _in_ _distressed and giving_ _the_ _same kind_ _of_ _expressed as_ _the_ reported did. I wouldn't blame them, what they were seeing wasn't normal here after all conflicts was solved by bubbyfigthing. "

_Who_ _ever_ _did this will get the justice they deserves,_ _I_ _will_ _find them no matter_ _what_ _cost!" Said the_ _blue boy wonder_ _._ _I_ _could_ _tell Sophia_ _was_ _no pleased_ _by_ _this, raising_ _her_ _card_ _up_ _._

 _"_ _I'll_ _teach_ _to mess my plans."_

 _I watch as something went into_ _the_ _reporters_ _stomach, blood bure_ _out_ _from_ _her_ _mouth,_ _I_ _cover_ _my_ _eyes_ _and_ yelp, I could watch the horror that was taken place, I felt sick, just hearing her screaming... it was _like_ _so horror movie._

_**Sophia's POV**_

_I smirked,_ _I_ _love_ _doing_ _this_ _. I_ _hated_ _the fact_ _that_ _they gotten_ _in_ _the_ _way of my plans,_ _I_ _will_ _make them pay_ _for_ _this. I_ _did_ heard _Shido yelped. I turn to see him covering this eyes; I felt kinda a_ _bad_ _for_ _making_ _him witness this_ _but_ _he_ _was_ _the_ _one who was_ _following_ _me and choose_ _to_ _look--_ perhaps _I_ _could_ _do_ _something_ _about_ _that_ _fear of_ _his_ _but_ _for now_ _I_ _needed to clean_ _up_ _, "Shido dear,_ _I_ _going to take a shower_ _now_ _,_ _could_ _you clean my clothes for me?" Shido uncover his_ _eyes_ _and looked at me. I_ _felt_ _my_ _heart_ _drop_ _at_ _his puffy red eyes._

_"Huh, yea, that's a good idea," He nodded._

_I went to get some clothes_ _out_ _from_ _the_ _my dresser_ _and_ _when into_ _the_ _bathroom I took my clothes off,_ _be_ _filled_ _with_ _blood stains. Opening_ _the_ _door slightly_ _and_ _called_ _Shido_ _._ _He took_ _the_ _clothes_ _and_ _I_ _thank_ _him_ _, closed then_ _the_ _door. He gave a slight blush which was cute._

_**Magoroku's POV** _

_I took_ _the_ _cloths from Sophia. I felt burning sensation in_ _my cheeks as I was holding onto her clothes._

 _I_ _walked_ _out of_ _room_ _if_ _I remember correctly it_ _should_ _be..._

 _"oh,_ _Shido_ _dear,_ _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _you_ _were_ _coming_ _over today."_

 _I_ _looked_ _over_ _to_ _see_ _her_ _mom, "Hello Mrs.Sakharvo--" before I was able to speak she stop me there, "You_ _can_ _just_ _called me Emma dearly, are_ _those_ _Sophia's clothes your holding?"_

 _I nodded, "Sophia is taking a Shower_ _now_ _but told me to go clean them For her."_

 _Her_ _mother signed, she look rather unplease. "She_ _shouldn't_ _being_ _taking a Shower when guest are over,_ _that_ _is just rude--here let me wash them_ _for_ _you dearly."_

 _I_ _closed_ _his eyes and smile,_ _"No_ _it's_ _fine_ _, Sophia did tell me, I needed to do it myself_ _but_ _thanks_ _for_ _your_ _awfer."_

 _"Your a kind_ _young_ _man_ _but_ _you_ _shouldn't_ _do it." She took_ _the_ _clothes from m_ _e_ , _I didn't realised until I open my chest again._

_"Huh?"_

_I looked her. I could tell she was confused and looked rather concern, I hope she didn't noticed the blood._

_"Are you okay?" I asked, I was worrying that of what she will do or say._

_"Oh, I'm fine just thinking that's, it will take a while so please just sit on the couch."_

_I nodded and went to sit down on the couch._

_My mind wonder on_ _what_ _I saw, I knew Sophia was...well..._ _ **EVIL, malice**_ _but_ _I_ _really thought she changed,_ _for_ _the_ _better... but now, I really think_ _I_ _was wrong. It_ _hurts_ _me knowing_ _what_ _she done but,_ _I_ _still_ _love_ _her. My_ _feelings_ _for_ _her would never changed... I_ _know_ _that;no matter_ _what_ _she did or has done_ _I would_ _still_ _love her._ _I_ _really wanted to_ _know_ _what_ _happen_ _to_ _her...Maybe just maybe_ _I_ _could_ _help_ _her_ _stop_ _killing...Somehow..._

_"Shido,_ _where_ _are my clothes."_

 _I blink,_ _the_ _sound of_ _my beloved Girlfriend voice brought me_ _out_ _of thought, as_ _I_ _look up_ _at_ _her, she was standing in front of me. She_ _wasn't_ _wearing_ _her_ _usually clothes but_ _a_ _white_ _collar shirt and a blue mini skirt._ _I_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but_ _held back a blush._

 _"When I was walking to_ _your_ _ladry room, I happen a pond your mother and she took the clothes_ _from_ _me, I trying convincing_ _her_ _that_ _I_ _could_ _it_ _but she_ _kept_ _insisting, unilt she_ _just_ _took them_ _from me_ _."_

Sophia narrowed her eyes at me, I could tell she _was displeased with me but ended_ _up_ _just sat on_ _the_ couch right next to me not being able to do such a thing.

_We sat in silence, I couldn't stand the silence. I wanted Sophia_ _to_ _say_ **_something_ ** _, do to_ **_something,_ ** _but she_ _never_ _did, she just sat as if she didn't even kill anyone, Like everything_ _will_ _be okay;_ _when_ _it wasn't._

_I looked_ _over_ _to her, she_ _just_ _sat there looking into nothingness like she always does._ _I wanted_ _to_ _speak_ _but something in my gut told me it_ _wasn't_ _the right thing to do, at least not now. I_ _think_ _Sophia_ _could_ _also scene_ _that_ _I was Nervous because she_ _put_ _a resuring hand on my shoulder_.

" **Sohpia!** _Please explained_ _why_ _there was blood on_ _your_ _clothen, what happen? Are you hurt?"_

 _I_ _cringe_ _, looking at_ _her_ _mother,_ _who_ _looked_ _rather_ _frantic,_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _blame her in_ _the_ _slightest. I_ _tried_ _my_ _best_ _to_ _explain_ _but_ _it_ _wasn't_ _going_ _the_ _way_ _I_ _wanted too. Sophia got_ _up_ _but_ _still_ _hadn't_ said _a word to her mother. I watch as she pulled out her dark core_ _deck_ _case, which_ _I'm_ _still surprise she_ _still_ _has her's._ _Walking_ _her_ _to_ _her_ _mother_ _._ _I_ _understand_ _what_ _she Was doing to her mother,_ _how_ _could_ _she_ _just erase her own mothers memories_ _like_ _that_ _. I_ _was_ _to much in shock_ _to_ _do_ _anything,_ _I_ _watch_ _as_ _she_ _took_ her clothes then _walked_ _over_ _to_ _me and_ took my hands I felt flusher as she took me off a couch and walked back into we walked back into her room and shut the door behide her, she sat her clothes on her nightstand.

"Sohpia, I don't think you should kill anyone else." Sophia turn to looked at me, narrowing her eyes.

"And why so?"

I took few seconds to collect my reasonings and thoughts. A thought of her killing me, got me really n _ervous_."I don't want you to get caught...this isn't like trying to get a card you know," I refer to the time that both Sophia and I worked for Ikazuch trying to steal Tenbo, I continue. "Do you know what kind of serious trouble you'll be in, if you were caught? I might not even see you again..." I could feel my eyes start to water. 

That is what hurted me the most. I didn'want to see her go through misery and hell. She pull me close to her, putting my head on her chest and she played with hair, Sophia closed her eyes, "Shido... I need to do this..." She whisper to me.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, so I just let them flow down my face. Sophia heard me sniffing and small wimpers, as she move my head so I was looking at her. She then told her thumd and gently wipe my tears away. "It will be okay, Magoroku, just came down." She said softly.

_I wanted to tell her she didn't have to kill and it wasn't okay...but I didn't speak, something in my gut stop me for doing so._

* * *

_The_ _school had_ _a_ _dark atmosphere,_ _most_ _of_ _the_ _students are timid or depressed. Some lost a friend, a family_ _member_ _, it_ _was_ _sad_ _once_ _you_ _think_ _about_ _it._

_I_ _knew_ _who_ _did it,_ _I_ _knew_ _Sohpia did it... My love, My companion, even my best friend in a way. I felt just_ _as_ _hurt as they all did._ I tried my best to hide it.

I was walking through the school yard, "President Shido!"

I turn around to see The blue hair buddy cop. Anxiety welded in my chest as I gluped. I hope he didn't ask me about the murder cases. "Yes, what is it?"

The boy wonder stop right in front of me, "Wanted to ask you about those _murders_ that we undercover." Shido felt his heart stop, he had to act again--like he did back then... "Murders!?--" I tired my best to act innocent and put on my sad expression, as I continue, "I remember watching something on the news about what had happen sadly, I had no idea who would do such an inhumane thing. I wish I could help you but I'm afraid I don't know anything." 

The boy nodded, taking as a excuse, "Okay, that's fine, I understand, but if you do have something you would like to share that you know of please let me know."

"I will let you know if I fine anything about the murders."

The boy smile at me, "Thank you for your time and corporation, President Shido." The boy bow to me, I managed to put on a fake smile, "I'm glad I could be of some assistants to you." He left no long after that. I sign in relfied.

"Good acting."

I turn to see Sophia, "Were you watching me?"

"Maybe?"

I narrowed my at that response as I felt my cheeks burn. What if she watched me before!? 

"I'm assuming, That you also question by him."

Sophia nodded, "He been questioning everyone today."

A sick feeling ran though my gut.

"The boy cop is so dense." My buddy, Gallows, stated. I had no clue how long he was there.

"He might get in away of my plans." She stated.

"What?! Don't tell me your planning on..." I didn't bring myself to finish the sentence, I knew Sohpia knew what I was going to say. "Only if he gets in way."

"Who on the list next?" Gallows asked.

"Gean kyoya."

Shido rised an eye brow, "Huh? Why him?"

"Aww, I was hoping it was Magoroku, Geh, Gallows laughed. I turned to looked my buddy and norrow my eyes.

"Of course, it's not me. Why would it be?" Gallows only laugh at me.

"You never know, Magoroku."

I panicked and yelped.

"Come down, Shido. You're not on my list. Gallows is just toying with you."

"Good to know," I huffed. 

Gallows kept laughing. "What are even going to do to him?" I asked, mainly out of curiosity.

"You'll see, but first we have an _appointment_ to get to."

Teleport us to her room, then took so clothes and told me to put them on, which I just went with it, not wanted to see her bad side. If she is going to do anything to actually harm me.

Sophia, Gallows, and I looked up at the large Gean Building. "You will regret kicking me off disaster." I looked at her, ' _she's not to bright, is she? Oh well, at least Sophia made me wear a disguised and also gave me a fake name to use._ '

"So, all I have to do is to distract Kyoya long enough for you to do your thing." Sophia nodded.

"Yes," I smirk, "That's sounds simple enough." I then walked up to the big Building and walked through the threshold. Making is way to the Receptionist and told her the fake name Sophia had given me.

* * *

I was now in this huge office, the mission seem simple but I knew Kyoya was smart--so I needed to play my cards right. I see him walked into the threshold of his office and sat on his desk. A wave of anxiety hit me as he stare at me, "Hello Mr. Neginoyama, was it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Well it's very nice to fanilly being able to meet you, I don't you say?"

I tired my best to make my voice sound deeper then it actually, "It's an honer to Fanilly being meaning you Mr. Gean."

Kyoya gave me a soft Smile. Right before I knew it Sophia teleported behide him and smack him as hard as she possible could with a shovel (I had no idea she even had one in the first place.) even I could feel the impact of the hit, as I flinch. _I_ _never_ _knew_ _he_ _could get defeat so quickly_ _._ She then Teleport the young man to who knows where.

* * *

I was sitting at my desk, being bored out of my mind, Sundays were usually so boring for me. Until I noticed the new reporter lady talking about something that interest me, _Kyoya is missing._ I instantly remember why he was missing and also why he was missing. However, my thoughts were interrupted by Gallows speaking.

"Gehsa-gehsa They Fanilly relies he was missing."

"It takes at least 24 hours to actually declare someone is missing." 

"I wonder why to took so long for them to noticed he was missing in the first place?" Sophia questioned.

Before I was able to answer the door when flying open, making me jump and falling out of my chair. Gallows laugh at my misfortune, as I got up, looking at the door.

"Oh, Rouga Aragami...what are you doing. I thought--" before I was able to finish a spare came flying between Sophia and I. We looked at one another, sharing are shock expressions. Then another share came but this time it was coming at me. I dunk, putting my hands over my head, as I watch the spare hit thought the window.

I watch as both Sophia and Rouga battle, I wanted to help my girlfriend but my gut was telling me it was a terrible idea. Sophia ended up stabbing him right in the chest, as he past out. She then Teleported him, like he did to Kyoya.

* * *

I had no clue where Sophia was taking me, but I followed her anyways, since she has my hand. There was no point of arguing with her. However, soon after I was relieved to see that she left go of my hand, as my felt my heart drop, as my mind comprehend the site I was seeing. Both Kyoya and Rouga decapitated heads, black sockets of where the eyes should be butbseem to missing.

I heard that blue boy wonder called both Sophia and I names, as he got closer I felt a sick feeling in my chest. My heart beating rapidly, as I felt my stomach starting turning. I could start to feel body sweating, my face went Pale. I felt the corners of my eyes water as my vision blurred to the point I couldn't see and my body became heavy. 

"Magoroku, are you okay? Geh, you _are_ _looking too good."_

I somehow managed to drown out everything around me. The anxiety and sickness came rushing in, it soon came to much for me to handle. I couldn't bare it for any longer. As I hold my stomach with my hand and the other hand with my mouth. I was unable to keep my blance as I felt to my knees and started punking...

Tasusku Gave a worried look, as he looked at Shido, "We need to get him some help!"

Sophia kneel down in front of him rubbing his back, she was quite worry as well but did her best to hide it. The 15 year old his slowly close, he body nearly drop until the blue male stop him from falling.

**_Magoroku's POV_ **

I open my eyes slowly, as my eyes settle on an unfamiliar white room, My head felt it was spinning in circles the surface I was on felt really solf and warm, as I was trying to recalled the events that took place.

"Well there went my lunch."

I was Fanilly able to recalled what had happen to me, as From the corner of my eye I noticed both Sophia and gallows standing near the bed I was lying on. I looked over to them, I could tell they were both had worry, by the expressions on their faces.

However, before I was able to open my mouth to talk to them, I heard a door click open, I lifted my head up little to see who it was. To no surprise, it's that boy wonder buddy. "Shido good to see your awake, are you feeling okay?"

He walked up to him. _Since_ _when_ _dose he_ _care_ _about_ _my health? Well he is a buddy cop._

"I had better days."

The boy nodded. "Well, it's understandable to had Been feeling sick after what you had witness. Very sorry that you had to see that...if you want to me to do anything, let me know." He bow down.

I nodded. "It's quite alright." That is all I manage to say. I was still surprise that his was doing this. He left shortly after, leaving my girlfriend and buddy here with him.

"Why did you do that, Sophia?" I had no idea what her motivates were at this point and that kinda scared me.

"To cause a panic and chaos, what else?"

"You really are a master Criminal, are you?"

Gallows just laughs at my response.

Sophia told me to rest

I felt much better then a few days before. I was less worried and try to forget about the whole situation that had happen; it was best if I move on with my life.

* * *

_Sophia_ _brought_ _my_ _attention_ _that_ _she did_ _in fact_ _,_ _take Zanya's buddy and along with his deck._ _How_ _could_ _she_ _possible_ _do that? I had no clue myself, then_ _again_ _this_ _was_ _Sophia we where talking about. She stated_ _how_ _he was becoming quite a problem and_ _that_ _they needed to do that. I_ _did_ _bring_ _the_ _fact that we_ _should_ _be careful_ _about_ _his_ _buddy cards and deck._

I sat at my desk, doing nothing important. Seeing how Sophia was out somewhere, probably plotting her next murder/kidnap. I was left all alone for the day. My door open slowly, thinking it was Sophia I looked at it but I sadly disappointing in finding it was that Zanya instead.

"Ever of knocking?" 

"Sorry President Shido but something important I need to say?" He walked all way up to my desk.

I rised an eye brow, "And what may that be?"

He closed his eyes, "My deck as gone missing and my buddy along with it. Knowing that you used to take decks. I thought you probably took it."

"And why would I want to take your deck in the first place?"

He open his eyes again and norrow them. "Also, Do you happen to know who this killer is?"

I had a great idea to mess with his head. "What ever do you mean?" I noticed he tighten his hands together.

"Don't play with me Shido!"

I could tell I was getting his nerves. When makes sense since she also was getting on mine as well. 

"Watch your tongue or I'll get the killer to come after you next." I lost my cool with him, after realizing what had just come out of my mouth. 

"You're a monster, I can't believe you! I'll make sure everyone knows about this." He turn to leave, I quitly grap my button and push it.

"Oh your not going anywhere..." He yell, as he fell through the traps door, I took my hand off the button and the traps doors closed on me. I smirk to myself. "Well, that was fun." Well Sophia wouldn't be back until later, so I decided to close my eyes and reminisce about when I actually frist meant Sophia...

' _Master_ _K_ _yoya_ _had_ _asked me to come over, saying he needed_ _to_ _tell me_ _something_ _important. Of course,_ _I_ _would_ _never_ _turn_ _down_ _an order from master Kyoya--so_ _I_ _said_ _I_ _would_ _be come._

 _"_ _Shido_ _, did you know why_ _I_ _called_ _here_ _to mean me today?"_

 _In a large yellow room, I noticed a girl_ _with_ _white hair, and beautiful blue eyes._ _I_ _had seen her_ _before_ _, mostly around master and yet I never asked for_ _her_ _name. I_ _can't_ _even recalled ever hearing her voice once. I couldn't help but get lost in those blue eyes of her's..._ Even _when_ _I_ _tried not too. Something about_ _her_ _different_ _from_ _the_ _other members,_ _but_ _I_ _can't_ _tell why..._

 _"Shido?" I blinked, "Sorry master, I must_ _have_ _been deep in thought. "I don't_ _know_ _why you called me here." I yelped, feeling my cheeks burned._

 _Kyoya nodded_ _and_ _smiled at me. "Well then,_ _I_ _called you here because_ _I_ _have_ _someone to_ _show_ _you." I_ _rised_ _an eye brow. "_ _You_ _probably seen I around before, her name is Sophia Sakharvo. She'll be_ _your_ _assistant and vice president of the Student Council back at Aido. Sophia_ _this_ _is Magoroku Shido"_ _I_ _waved at_ _her_ _awkwardly, Sophia only nodded." You two_ _will_ _be working together_ _from_ _now on, Sophia_ _Will_ _be your assistants and_ _the_ _vice president of Student Council_ _at_ _Aido, so please tried to get along and get_ _to_ _know_ _one other."_ _Sophia_ _closed her eyes "Da." Kyoya turned to leave, however Sophia did not followed him like_ _she_ _always does_ _but, stay back instead'..._

"Shido, I need to ask you something?"

I open my eyes after hearing her voice and raised an eye brow. I straighten myself up, "yes, what is it?"

Sohpia then teleported us to the ground cave of the school, I looked around to see blood stains and a table filled with tools, a chair sat in the middle of the room.

' _Huh,_ _I_ _didn't_ _even know she had this here, this_ _was_ _probably because her first hideout was found so she move down her, perhaps_ _she_ _was down here by_ _the_ _time_ _when_ _I_ _drop_ _him down'..._

"Why is he here?" Sohpia pointed Pluper hair boy laying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh him..." _I flashback to the time I dropped him down here_. "Well you see, he kept asking me questions..."

Sohpia raised an questioning eyebrow, "What should we do with him?" Sohpia asked.

"Ah." I point one of my fingers up. "I have an idea why not break him psychologically and then brainwash him to our biding." I could tell Sophia was a little confused at my idea.

"Why would you want to do that Magoroku?" Gallows asked.

"Perhaps you two aren't understanding what I am saying. You see, if we brainwash him he could help us bestie you don't need to kill everyone. "

"And how are going to brainwash him?" Sophia did raised an important question.

"Leave that all up to me!"

Sophia nodded.

"But first... Sophia, dear, get some rope for me." I order her.

Sophia nodded, "Da", then went to go get some rope. She came back with some and handed to me. I thank her, taking it from her. Sophia then lifted the Buddyfighter up and sat him on the chair. I tied him up, making sure that the rope was safely secure around him--so he wouldn't epcase. I was still surprise he was still unconscious, _I_ _really thought he_ _would_ _at least wake up by now._

Once I was done with tie in him up, I was in front in front of him with my arms on my hips and smile. I looked over at Sophia. "Sophia bring a bucket of ice cold water," I order her, she then came back with the bucket of water. I told her to drop the water which she did.

His eyes open slightly, but it's wasn't to my liking he needed to be more awake. "Get up Zanya Kisaragi!" He looked up at me, he try pulling on the rope, finding a way to get out of it. I was rather quite amusing, I have to say; Watching him trying to find a way out. "Since you like bugging your nose into things that doesn't conserve you, I decided to give you first hand tour." I laughed, I could see the hatred in his eyes.

"Why not Buddyfight me instead?" I blink I wasn't expecting him to say that, I started laughing.

"You Buddyfight me? How can you even Buddyfight without your deck not buddy?"

He narrow his eyes, "Or are you just coward?"

I narrow my eyes, ' _how_ _dare_ _he_ _call_ _me_ _a coward_ _!'_

I took one of his fingers and bend it backwards, as fast and as hard as I could, as I heard it crack--breaking it...he Yelled in pain. I smirk devilishly, "You know, you can't Buddyfight if your fingers are broken, if fact I should just break all of them now. It will surely teach you to be more respectful," I laughed, as I continue, "Or perhaps I just burned them like I did to your entire deck and buddy."

He looked up at me, his eyes wided at what he just said, "You did what do with my deck?! Why would you do that?" He moved, trying to find a way out. He soon realized is was hopeless yet again, so he gave up. Hopefully for good this time. I closed my eyes, "You ask far too many questions, oh well, it's not like you'll be around much longer anyways," I open my eyes, as I gave an malice grin, "Yes _I did in fact burned it along_ _with_ _your that buddy of yours."_

His eyes wided, as his teeth clinch--tears forming in male's eyes. _I knew I got_ _to_ _him._ Closing his eyes, " _...no...how_ _could_ _you...What kind_ _of_ _person are you_ _do_ _...something....something so inhumane..."_

"It was rather fun to watch them get burned, don't you say, Sophia?" My eyes wonder to Sophia. Gallows was next to her, them being only few feet away from me. Sophia nodded,

I smile. My eyes turn to looked at the male in front of me. "Maybe I'll kidnapped your younger brother next."

He looked up to me. "You do whatever you want to me but don't you dare touch or even hurt him!" Tears rolling down his cheeks at his point. "I won't hurt it _unless_ you get on my _nerves_ again."

**_S_** ** _ophia's POV_**

I blink, completely Shock by the fact that Shido actually broke one of his fingers and the he knew all the right things to do say and when to say it. It was quite entertaining, actually. He turned to me and smile. I returned a small smile to him. He then put his hands behide his head and closed his eyes. "Well I'm done for today." He yawned, I nodded.

**_~Time Skip_** _**with little Tasuku~**_

We both walked back my house.

"I'm quite impress on how you made him feel and that you broke one of his fingers." 

"Thanks, it's only the getting started." He thank me.

"What are planning on doing to him next?"

He thought for a moment and gave a malice smile, "To toy with his emotions some more."

A simple yet great answer from him.

Once we made it my house, I unlock the front door, letting us inside. "

Oh, Sophia, Magoroku good to see your Fanilly here, it's kinda late thought."

We were geated by my Mother, as is walking towards. "Sorry Mother, student Council work."

I made an poor excuse but she brought it anyway. She was really dense at times. My mother us to the dinner room area and made us sit, she walked to the kitchen and made us some food. We both thank her and started eating. She sat in between us and smile. "What is it that you do in the school council that makes you stay late." She asked, Shido reponse with all the things they do and how I help.

Shortly after eating, Shido and I made it to my room. I closed and locked the door behide me and locked it, also making sure that he didn't know I that I did in fact lock it. Shido suggested that we should cuddle and so we did just that until we both fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Day;** **_Tausku's POV_ **

"Do we have a lead on that killer?" I asked, standing in front of big TV, in a familiar room--the Buddyfight Police headquarters. The Commissioner put his head down slightly and gave a defeated sign. "No...but whoever it is they aren't working alone, I know that for sure." My eyes wided.

Ayoung blonde woman looked up at the commissioner, she as shock as I was know that theory. "So your saying there are more then one committed all these murders and kidnappings." The Commissioner nodded his head sadly.

"I can't believe someone is this heartless!" The small green hear girl yelled sadly. She was right, I couldn't even imagine who would do such a thing...

Which leaves me to think, who was it and why would they do it in the first place. It just didn't makes sense to me.

"Yo yos, guys Zanya is missing!" A blonde boy ran in crying.

"He's right big Z is missing!" His little brother ran right after him.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked. Tasuka nodded. I looked down and clench my fist tightly, closing my eyes. "We need to look for him right away!" I order.

* * *

_**Magoroku's POV** _

I looked out of the large window, watching students looking for the Purple-haired Buddyfighter, like they would ever be able to find him, not anytime soon at least. I smirk to myself, it was rather entertaining. I heard a door open behide me and heels kissing the floor. I knew who it was instantly, lucky it's only Sophia and not anyone else. I'm so close to just giving out detentions and punishments if anyone else that didn't knock nor ask to enter frist; it was just getting annoying to have people unannounced coming it.

' _Oh well, I'll ponder about that later right now I much better things to do then to just be thinking_ _, although I wonder what else should_ _I_ _do to_ _that_ _fighter, perhaps I_ _should_ _ask Sophia...No Shido you already told her you knew_ _what_ _I_ _going_ _to do next, I don't want her_ _to_ _think_ _I'm_ _a lier.'_

 _"_ You looked rather worry, It's something wrong?" My thoughts where put on hold, after hearing her voice. I glance over to where she was which was right next to me. I flinch a little, 'H _ow did she_ _come_ _so close,_ _without_ _me noticing nor hearing?'_

 _"_ Oh, I'm fine just thinking about how worthless it is to have them look for there friend, not like they could find him any hows." 

She nodded, "Da, it's dose seem like a waste of time and energy looking." She agreed with me.

* * *

Why did I let Sophia talk me into this in the first place? She made me go out and looked for the Buddyfighter. Saying we should at least tried to looked for him, so we wouldn't look suspicious. I thought I would be at least alone with my girl but we were insigh in groups.

"It's a shame Zany is Missing, I really wanted to have Buddyfight him," said jin and his "girl". Well I think there dating, not quite sure but nevermind that. A good thing this is that at least they were so bad to deal with.

* * *

_**A few days later;**_ Shido sitting at his desk being bored out of mind


	7. old fics from 2019 (Part four)

  
{Dumd Part} Bonus  
(A/N) This was a part that I originally wrote but decided to take it out and added something different.

This takes place when they were in  
Sophia's room. (Bacisly when Sophia's decision to kiss him and whatnot.)

"I'm no princess, Shido..." I haven't realized that I said my thought out loud. As his smile faded and so did his happy expression. "Of course you are, Sophia..." He was trying to convince me that I was, in fact, a princess. He doesn't get it... "No. I'm not. It's a reality." He narrows his eyes at my response. I could tell he wasn't on the same page as I was. "You know pretending isn't that bad. You should try it out sometime. Who knows maybe you'll like it." With that he crossed his arms and sat on the side of my bed, his attention still was completely on me.

Pretending? Pretend? What? Does he think I'm a child?

'You should try it out sometime. Who knows maybe you'll like it' His words replayed in my mind again and again.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He quickly tenses up. "You mind?" I asked  
studying his features his face hinted with red. Probably out of embarrassment. "N-n o-of course I don't mind, do what as you wish." He was shuttering too, interesting.

I rested both of my hands on each side of his shoulder, giving them a light squeeze "You look rather tense, Shido." He puffed his cheeks, "I'm perfectly fine."

I lean in slightly towards him. His eyes widened then moved his upper body away slightly as blushes even more. "S-sophia, what are going?!" He shuttered.

What are doing?!"  
closed my eyes leaning. She

kissing him softly. I felt him wrapped his hands around my waist, moving his hands up and down my sides. He melting into my kiss. The feeling sent shivers throughout my body. One of my hands travels into his soft tan hair, playing with his short hair. I crave more but we needed to break the kiss to breathe.

I stared into his dark blue eyes. His look was of disbelief. "Did you just--" he didn't bother to finish his sentence. But I knew what he was taking. "Maybe," I said. I want to tease him a little. He narrows his eyes incredulously, "You do taste rather delicious, I wouldn't mind if you were to do it again." He gave me a devious smirk. Playing along with my game. "I could say the same for you."

My actions have consequences... I can't even imagine what my own mother and father learn that I did this.

I watch as his face lit up more with red. It was rather cute that he flusher. As I smack my lips onto his once more.

Ways To Love You {Bouns}

Sophia's POV;

Walking down the streets until I stop myself for going any further. Then taking out my phone, turning it on and going to my emails. Until I fanilly came across the one I was looking for... The directions Shi- I mean Magoroku texted not long ago. Reading it over again just making sure I didn't get lost or was lost. Lucky it shown I was on the right path.

Fanilly after a few more feet I fanilly made it. His house was more like a mansion then anything, kinda like mine. Which makes me wonder why gave such a reaction when he came to my home. Then again he is a weirdo but I still love him regardless.

Walking up to the entrance, then tapping on the door lightly. "Coming!" The voice coming through the door wasn't Magoroku's but his father's.

I waited eagerly for a moment until I heard the click of the open. I took a step back as the door open revealing Sueroku on the other side. He gave a puzzled look, "Ah Sophia, I didn't know you where coming over. What brings you here?"

I nodded then I open my mouth to slightly to speak. "Sophia dear, it's good to see you fanilly arrived!" Magoroku came next to his father and smile warmly. Then taking my hand lighty, bring me inside. I took off my shoes quietly.

"Brought your books?" I nodded, pointing my bag. He nodded in returned, "Great let's get started right away then." He took my hand again and walking me to the stairs. Once we were up the stairs, "oh, don't closed your door, Magoroku!" Hearing his father yelled up the stairs. "Okay Father!" Magoroku yelled back.

We walked into the halls until. I was stop in front of the door. Magoroku open it slightly, "Ladies First." Rolling my eyes playfully at the his statement as I enter the room.

I study the surroundings that I found myself in whilst Magoroku walked into the room leaving the door open only by a crack. It was extremely clean and neat.

I walked over to his small table and sat down placing my bag now next to me, taking the zipper and unzipping it. He sat down next to me as I took out my math textbook and place in front of me.

"So what is it your having trouble with?" He asked.

Fipping through the pages quietly until I found the one I was looking for. I point to the math problems, "I tried solving these multiple times but I never got one of these answer."

"Hm." I gazed up to find his eyes scanning over the page. He averted his attention at me, "You said you tried solving these, right? Could I see your work?"

I nodded, then took out my notebook from my bad. Flipping to the page with my work on it. Then place it on top textbook. He took it and hummed scanning the page. "Oh, I see the problem now!" He said proudly, placing the notebook back down.

He pointed to one of the problems with his pointer finger, "You're not solving these right." He stated Blankly.

"How so?" I questioned, pursuing my lips.

"Well for one, your math is off. A simple miskate could lead to your whole problem being off." He then flip to an empty page in my note, "Here let show you." He blink realizing there was no pencil on the desk. "Can you lend me a pencil, Sophia?" He asked, I nodded. Then going though my bag, searching for a pencil until I found one. Handed it to him. "Thank you, my dear." He took the pencil from me.

After explaining all my errors and miskates and, letting me do some on my own I started to have a better understanding of what I was doing.

I still found myself mental slapping myself for coming over just to do work.

I watch from the corner of my eye as he place his hands down on the table. Taking this moment to draw patterns on the back of his hand with the tip of my finger. He tense up and blush at this action. I rested my eyes on the desk as I continue to doing this action. The male made no protest to stop me as he remains silent and started to relax.

We sat in like this for a good few minutes which I honestly forgot the time.

"You wanna sleepover, Sophia?" He asked, breaking the silent between us. I thought about his question for a moment. Then nodded my head in agreed, "A sleepover?" I raised my eyebrow, incredulously.

"Yea. You know that thing... where you let someone else sleep over at your house. Or at least I think that what it means..." He ponder a little then turned slightly to face me, "You never had a sleepover, Sophia?"

I shook my head, no.

"That's fine, honestly I never had one either." I then lifted my eyes to face him. "I guess... I could stay over." I mumbled.

His face lit up with excitement, as he smiles towards me. "Great! I'll let you wear my clothes to sleep in."

I watch as he got up and went over one of his drawers, opening it. Searching for something. Taking this time I decided to pack up my things and clean the area a bit. By the time I was done he came back with some clothen in this hand. "Here. You could wear this. It's probably going to be a little big on you but hopefully you won't mind to much."

I nodded, taking the clothen from his hands. Looked down at it for a second. Then averted my attention back up to the male as he spook, "You could change in my bathroom, over there." He pointed to his bathroom I nodded and made my to it. Closing the door behide and go changed my clothes.

I walked out with my clothes folded neatly in my hand. I glanced at the male who seem to already be dressed in his Pamjas. I place my neatly folded clothes on the table that Magoroku and I was sitting at no long ago.

"I knew it would just match your eyes perfectly!" I turned my gazed to find the male smiling warmly at me. I nodded.

"How do these sleepovers work?" I asked with curstiy, raising my eyebrows.

"We could watch movies, pillows fights... we can even cuddle together in bed!"

"Can I lay in your bed, Magoroku?"

"Of course! Take whatever side you want, my dear."

I nodded and went to the closet side to me. Then talking the top of the covers pulling him down then laying myself down. Pulling the covers back up to my shoulders. Snuggling in the the surprisly warm and soft bed. Closing my eyes, being comfortable. Unilt I felt the weight on the other side. Opening one of my eyes to find that Magoroku was laying down.

Once he was he bed I decided to snuggling closed to him as he tense up instantly. I was staring to think that it was his main instinct for any sort of physical contact or simple touches. "Good night, My Ice Queen." He place his hands around me, hugging me. Then lean in and kiss my head softly...

"Ice Queen?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrow. He nodded silently, closing his eyes slowly as he smiles to himself. I took this time to study his expression closely. Until I heard soft yawns coming for me, saying that he was fast asleep. He looks so innocent, so cute like this.

I felt stupid for asking him help me with my math problems but, I honestly didn't get it and he was my option that I know is really smart.

My eyes felt heavy as I slowly close my eyes before taking one last good look at him. Difting off to sleep...

I woke up, being quite shaken up. My heart was racing and pounding heavily in my chest. That dream... no it was rather a nightmare... averted my attention on the male next to me to find him still sound and asleep.

Seeing the smile on his cute face and hearing his steady breathing. It made me feel relax and I felt all my worries go away. I took his hands grasping them lightly with my own, holding them. I stay like this for a good few minutes, honestly, I couldn't tell the time.

"Hm" I blink after hearing this sound. I watch the male opening his eyes, averting his attention towards me, "Good morning, my love." He smile warmly and lifted himself up. Yawning lightly and stretch.

"You look distraught."

Death Shido & The Ice Queen

The sun was almost setting and he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out getting some food and among other things.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. The sun was setting as it was getting darker by the minute. The air was becoming colder, "Sophia, I'm cold..." He wines.

...Sophia isn't around anymore...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks.

His partner, Gallows, came out of his card wanted to know that the big deal was. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back.”

Magoroku averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..." Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However she always came back. This time she didn't.

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now.

"Oh great… it's getting even colder!" The male puts his hands around himself. Magoroku kept complaining non stop. Gallows noticed something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." The male eyes wided, stopping his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes wander around frankly.

"There..." Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. She was white-haired girl...

He knew that look anywhere, it was no other then Sakharvo Sophia.. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" The male Called out as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear.

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl.

He stops in front of the girl. Something was off about the girl… Magoroku could see it. Her eyes closed slowly. Her body be light as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, "Sophia?!" He yelled, shaking her slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

Sophia opened her eyes slowly. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. She lifted herself up from blue couch, letting her eyes wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings. The girl knew this room...it's the students council room but, What is she doing here? And why?

Letting her mind wonder, She remember the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. She was thinking he brought her here, it was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.

She thought about leaving but then again, she didn't have any other place to go for the time being. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted to get attention down onto her lap.

She could hear faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. she hoped was Shido and no one else. She looked up at the door, seeing a shadow from under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing the President of the Student Council. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already away, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia was at a loss for words. She didn't even know what to say to him after all this time of being gone and not seeing him. She just watched the male completely stunned. She nodded and stay silent for a moment.

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. “You appear to be fine, which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you.”

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure. “well, it should be quite obvious, why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.” Shido puts his hands in defense and wave them casually, “I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku's. They remained silent.

“I didn't see for such a long time, so what happened to you? Why were you outside like that?”

Sophia only looked down, "Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but, he didn't care." Sophia closed her eyes, she was clearly upset and distress about this.

Magoroku only looked at her, feeling bad for the girl. After all she was very loyal to Kyoya, so him kicking her out like that must have been hard for her to deal with.

Magoroku then puts a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Sohpia, you don't need him," Magoroku lean down in front of the couch. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Magoroku was giving her an awkward hug as he was trying his best to comfort her the best he could, "It's going to be okay Sohpia." He whisper calmly.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it..

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

Magoroku smile slightly. Pushing the girl away from gently to face him. Sophia averted her gaze to face. The male brought one of his hands up, taking his thumb wiping her tears away. Should he tell her his feelings? No, Magoroku believe it wasn't the right time to discuss that. For one of two reasons, he didn't know what she felt about him. “I want to do this.”

Sophia nodded, "Da.” She pushed the male back lightly. “I think should go now," Sohpia lifted herself up from off the couch but only be brought back down on the couch by the name.

She didn't want to stay it was bad enough that he seem a side of her that she didn't want anyone else to see.

She looked back at tan-Haired male. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and he did feel really nice to be with him. Wait did she really think that? No, of course not! She didn't like Magoroku.

"Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly. Shido nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat, he was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He did really like Sohpia, so her cuddling with him was a dream come true.

This did in fact feel weird at first, having Sophia so close to her but it was her fault. However, on the other hand, it felt good and right for her to do this. Perhaps, She like the idea of being near Magoroku. Although the more she thought about it, Did she like Shido in that way? No, of course not. Why would she, The Ice Queen fall in love?

I Can't Work With You...

Dear Shido Magoroku,

I know you're having some conflicted thoughts about wanted to work with me again. I can assure you that what happen in the pass is in the pass and hopefully if you'd like we could start a new. I sincerely apologize for all the wrongs I done to you in the past. I would love if you'll return being my friend. Meant me at the Gean mansion no later then 7:00 pm sharp.

Sincerely from,  
Gean Kyoya.

I pace back and forth in the middle of my room. Whilst pondering back on the note that rested on my bed. He was so persistent and this is Kyoya after all, who knows what he could do to me.

"Why not just go back to working with him, geh, Magoroku?" I stop my pacing and averted my attention on my buddy. "I can't. I promise Sophia that I wouldn't. I can't just break that promise."

"Do you want to work with Kyoya?"

I stay silent, pondering. Realization hits me... I look down to the floor with guilt.

"Gesha-Gesha you do

True Feelings

Love is something I never wanted to feel or even experience again... let alone friendship.

However, that mind set was long gone after I made a discovery. An horrible discovery, one I wish I didn't have... some sore of feelings for a certain President at Aido Academy.

I'll soonly get over my feelings sooner or later but, I never did. Instead my feelings for this male only got stronger.

Looking back on our first encounter, it was a memory that I had remember so vividly. Master Kyoya personally induced me to him.

I knew from the start that I wouldn't like being around him. He was rather dense or a better term I would say is that he lack common sense. However, he was relatively book smart. Not only that but he talked a lot and was very open to telling others what he thinks of them.

I knew something about him was different. At first I hated him... He was annoying, a nuisance, and I could go on with my list.  
However, I later learned it was never hate I was feeling, it was love that I was feeling.  
Even the mere mention of that word gave me chills. I refused to accept this revelation..

I had to, no I needed to distances myself from him before I get to close. That's when I started to acted coldly towards him. Well more then usually. Even when I kept acting as cold as I could towards him he kept relying on me. I wanted to push myself away... But a part of me wanted to get closer and even closer.

I could never let anyone know this. But everytime I saw him, even the mere mention of his name made my heart skip a beat. Feelings butterflies within my stomach everytime he was around.

I felt a pain in my chest Everytime I couldn't bring myself to make the first move. Everytime we walk throughout the halls of Aido Academy I'm always tempted to take his hand with my own, to graps it tightly. Everytime he talked, I always managed to have my attention averted to his lips as he spook, being quite tempted to just smack my lips onto his; wanted a taste of his.

Happiness...

True Love...

It wasn't my reality... and could never be my reality...

Even if I did told him I highly doubt he'll want to be with me, in fact, I don't think anyone would be with someone who was constantly rude and just flat out mean to them.

"Are you sure your not a princess, Sophia? I mean look at your home it's beautiful! I can't even imagine what the inside is going to look like." I watch him closely studying his features. His expression was completely stunned and in disbelief.

In truth, I'm no princess and he was certainly was no knight in shining armor or even a prince that will save me.

I kept my mouth closed, being silent whilst making my way up to the entrance. He was following closed behide.

Why was he, Shido Magoroku, possible be doing coming to my home? Well... it's a long story... he wouldn't stop bugging me about wanted to see where I live. I just got really annoyed at his consent pestering to the point where I just ended up letting me come home with me; just so he could shut up.

As soon as we enter I heard him grasp, I turned slightly to the side, averted my attention back onto the male. His expression reminded rather the same. I didn't attempt to move my gazed away from him, or even move slightly. I study his features down to every last detail.

His dark blue eyes wonder around the large room being quite interesting with the things he was seeing. I'm guessing he never witness anything like my home before. I could even give the assumption that he possibly thought my home was going to be different. His mouth was slightly open, he probably haven't bother to closed it.

I bit the bottom of my lip, trying to hold myself back from doing anything I'll regret. I had the argued to want to make physically contact with him. Just kiss him, hold his hand, touch him, just wanted to do something! I felt myself bitting my lip harder, to the point where I possible drew some blood.

"Earth to Sophia?" I blink, hearding a familiar voice I can't help but love. My eyes wided slightly, as I heard myself give a confused sound. I found him in front of me to, waving his gloved hand in front of my face. I backed away slightly, he was to closed for comfort.

He raised his eyebrow incredulously by my action, bring his hand down. His gazed on me never moved once, as we lock eyes. "Are you okay, Sophia?" I could hear the worrying tone within his voice. Which made my heart drop, I quickly regain my composer and puffed my cheeks, turning head to the side. "Come with me. I'll show you to my room." I fought back a blush threatening to show on my features. The effects he has on me was just completely not like me at all.

He frowns at me, "Um... okay... if you say so..." I could tell he was qutie tentative with me.

I made my way up the stairs, refusing to look back at him. Although I could tell he was indeed following me as I could hear his black boots kissing the step softly behide me.

He was relatively quite, to quite for my taste. To the point to where I wanted to ask if he was okay. Of course, I couldn't ask after all. I really needed to be wise about this and my choices from here on out. I really didn't want my true feelings for him to show. Even if it was a terrible miskate to agreed to let him come to my home.

I usually hear him either complaining, wining, or even yelling. Nothing but silent our whole way up the stairs. I just wanted to break this silent between us.

Fanilly we made it to a large door, I took the door handle and open the door slightly letting Shido in. He eyed the room, "Is this your bedroom?" He questioned me, turning slightly around to face me. I closed my eyes and nodded "Da." Then I open my eyes again. "Hm." He let out a soft hum. "I thought it was yours. I do really have to say, it's most certainly fixs you that's for sure." He gave me one of the, dare I say, cutest smiles ever.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as we both sat on the edge of my bed. "Well, for one the blue matches your beautiful light blue eyes and the white matches your soft white hair or what I assumed that's it's soft." From a corner of my eyes I could tell he was blushing lightly. That's cute I never actually seen him blush before.

"Is that a compliment?" Trying my best to hold back a blush. I felt a similar sensation within my chest. The thought of him giving me an actually compliment. He never actually gave me a compliment before.

"Yes, I believe it is. Have you never gotten a compliment before?"

I turned my head slightly averted and shook my head, yes. "Yes, but they weren't exactly... genuine." He looked back at me with a surprised look written all over his face, "They weren't Genuine? What do you mean by that, Sophia?" Tilting his head to the side giving a confused.

I let out a sigh. Closing my eyes whilst lowering my head. I felt myself griping the front of my light blue dress tightly as I open my eyes looking down at my lap. "People usually lie to me about things sore of things..." I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I force myself to look up.

He gave a soft smile, "Well, if it's makes you feel any better, I'm being Genuine." The then puffed his cheeks, placing the hands on his hips, as he straighten himself up. Then continue, "Although don't get to used receiving them, Sophia. I won't be giving you compliments all the time."

I nodded before I lost all myself control, as I closed my eyes slowly leaning in. Smacking my lips onto his. I felt him wrapped his hands around my waist, kissing back. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I quickly push him away causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor with a yelp. I looked away from him refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I think you should leave now, Shido." I stated as harshly as I can.

"But--" Even I could here the hurt within his voice.

"Just leave." And with that he quickly ran out of the room. Hearing his boots hitting the floor, faded. I reminded still, refusing to move.

My actions have consequences...

I never felt so uneasy and stupid in all my life. I knew it was dangerous to let him come here and utterly ridiculous amount of miskates I made with him.

I can't even imagine what my own mother and father learn that I like a male and actually kiss him on top of that. Other then my supposed "fiancee". Which I am force to married after my 18th birthday.

Magoroku's POV;

I watched as the girl was now leaning in, her eyes closing slowly. Truly I was panicking, however I tried to remain in my composer. She was getting to closed to comfort but I didn't want to moved; I couldn't move.

I had no idea was she could possible be doing or what she was up to. But she kept moving forward until there was no gap between us. I felt something warm touch my lips softly. I was slightly surprised and even more confused. But shortly melted into the kiss.

The moment didn't last long however she push me, roughly away. Feeling our lips parted ways as I lost my balance off the bed causing me to fall hard on the hard floor with a yelp.

Once I averted my attention back onto the bed where the girl was, her head was turned the opposite from where I was. I couldn't see her face nor expression.

"I think you should leave now, Shido." She sounded so heart broken...

I felt an unfamiliar feeling within my chest, it felt like someone was just making it tighter. Whatever it was I knew one thing... I hated it.

"But--" I truly felt hurt but her sudden change. Raising my hand in front of me whilst shaking slightly.

"Just leave." Her words stop me from continuing. I got up quickly and ran out of her room. Refusing to look behide me. there was no way I could reason with her.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out of her home. I felt tears coming from the corner of my eyes. I didn't bother to stop the tears or attempt to actually hide it.

I fanilly managed to locate my home. It was hard with my now blurry vision. I reach into my pockets of my pants taking my key out. I had some trouble opening the door but I managed. I bursh into the door, running right past my father as fast as I could. I didn't bother to stop or even response to my father calling my name. I made my way up the stairs being careful not to trip.

I went straight to my room, taking my doorhandle turning it opening my door in the process. I quickly enter then shut the door behind me, with a loud bang.

My legs gave out as I felt myself fall on the bed. I took one of my soft pillows burying my face into it.

I didn't understand why I felt so... well... I don't really know... like someone took a weapon and stab me hard in my chest with it repeatedly.

Why was I even crying in the first place? It's not like I actually had feelings for her? So, why am I feeling like this? Agh!

I groan slowly in my pillow which is soak with the salty water we call tears.

I heard a small noise coming from the door. I flinch slightly at the sound but didn't bother to move from my position.

"Magoroku, are you crying?" A familiar voice asked. If my sniffing and some whimpers wasn't any indication that I was crying, I honestly don't know what is. I didn't response to him.

I felt pressure being replied on side of the bed, I assumed my father sat himself down on my bed. I felt a hand rubbing on my back, also comfortably.

I lifted my head a little from off the pillow, which was completely soak by now. Then turned my gazed to see the worrying look at my father. "Tell me son, what happen?"

I sniffle and then hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest. I felt arms on shoulders as he pulled me back from my embrace - forcing me to gazed at him.

"Please, Magoroku..."

"I got rejected by a girl!"

My father expression soften, to that of pity. I didn't want his pity. "Ah! I see, It's going okay, Magoroku. There will be always be more fish in the sea." He gave me a warmly smile as he pat my head.

I nodded. Well, I lied to him... it's more like Sophia kiss me then made me leave but, there was no way, I could tell me that about Sophia. Since we all work with Master Kyoya. But I felt like I was rejected in some way...

Opening my eyes slowly. My eyes felt heavy but I ignore the pain pushing myself up. Then averting my gazed to my clock, it was still early. I assumed I felt asleep without knowing. My father wasn't anywhere to be seen I let a yawn, taking the covers off of me and getting out of my bed. Getting ready for the day.

The day went by so slow, I felt so uneasy just being at Aido Academy today. Even if it was my home. It just Sophia kissed him out of nowhere and then told me to leave. I would truly never understand girls.

Even walking past the light blue eye girl in the halls acting like nothing happen between us. We just glance at one another as we walked past each other.

I ignore or well I tried to ignore Sophia But, it's really hard since I was the president of the school council and she was the vice. Perhaps it was for the best if we had some time away from one another after that "incident" at Sophia's house.

Sophia's POV;

I sat on the white bench alone. I let out sigh, looking down at my white beto box.

Shido was now ignoring me, like this day couldn't get any better. I made a huge mistake. Normal, I'm not the one for feeling pity and apologetic for my own actions but, I felt like I should at least apologize. However there was no way I would ever do that. I wasn't even supposed to kiss him in the first place.

"Hey isn't like the vice president?"

"Yea her name is Sophia something and don't really know or care."

"I wonder if she's actually likevdating president Shido."

"Haha like president Shido would go out with someone like her, she's like an emotionless robot."

Overhearding some girls whispering, Narrowing my eyes slightly, groaning lightly, and clenching the box in my lap tightly. I lance over to the girls, with an warily expression on my face. Clearly annoyed at there whispers. They notice me and jump slightly. I watch as they quickly left leaving me be. They are lucky nothing bad was happening to them.

I sigh defeatly, and got up afterwards. Not even bothering to open my homemade beto. I didn't feel like eating... not that I felt like eating in the first place.

'I wonder how Shido would react if I made some lunch for him.' Shaking my head, trying to get these thoughts out of my head.  
I got up leaving the white bench going back into the school.

The day felt like forever. As I walked home. I wasn't exactly fouse on anything besides thinking about Shido. We weren't exactly friends and we didn't actually hang out much. I highly doubt he would want to actually hangout with me after I kick him out after kissing him.

Which is why I can't exactly talk to him right now But, I needed to. My options felt limited.

Once made it home I went straight up into my room, closing the door behide me. The place my bag down.

"Sophia dear, your fiancee is here to see you!" I heard a female voice yell, my mother. I sigh defeatly and go up. Making my way down the hall. I glance down at the beacon of the steps. Mother was right next to him...

He smirk at me, placing on of his hands on his hips. I felt like I wanted to puke then and there.

My mother grasp her hand to together tightly and smile, "Well, I should leave you two love birds be."

She left me with him, Saki Ciel...

"Hello, my future wife to be~" I hated that voice of his. It truly sented shivers down my spine. I watch his every moment warily.

"Well, aren't you quite today. I'll change that~" I felt so uneasy and disgusted by his words. I still didn't speak...

He place his hands on my shoulder, "Don't you look pretty today~" I always hated being called pretty and others words that meant it. He also wasn't even... Genuine with his words, unlike Shido.

He narrow his eyes at me, I felt like his eyes were looking into my soul. "Mhm, Why aren't you talking? You scared or perhaps you found some to replace me already is it Kyoya or that other male you know... What's his name? Oh yes, That Shido kid that you work for... Haha I highly doubt you'll actually fall for such a brat!"

I narrow my eyes, frowning as something inside of me tick. I felt enraged and annoyance. A feeling in which I felt a multitude of times but never to this extreme... he did this before to me but I never felt my blood pressure rised like this very moment.

The dark core... It's calling me... Master Kyoya personally gave me my dark core to make me stronger. I gave in without hesitation. "Dark core active." He gave me a confused look and sound, as he watch me.

Taking my buddy card that was glowing and using it to teleport him. At the top of the stairs. He led out a blood curling scream as he felt to his own grave. I heard his neck crack.

I eyed his lifeless body on the ground. Until I thought of it... letting a malice smirk appear on my features. I ran down the steps and past his body.

"Mother! Mother! He's dead!" Crying as I ran into the room my mother was rested in. She blink, "What!?"

"He trip on the steps and fell cracking his head mother, I'm so devastated..." her reaction was that of shock and disbelief, "what?! Honey please Show me!?" I nodded, "Da." I walked out of the room she quickly follow behide. I heard her heels kissing the floor. Stopping with We where a few feet away from the body.

She Witness his lifeless body on the ground and let a out a scream of territor. She called for some help over the phone and the police came. They question me but lucky was able to outsmart them.

People were truly idiots... they haven't even realized that was acting... fake tears... fake emotions... I wasn't remorseful for my actions... I murder before so it's not like I'm was new to this.

Walking through halls of the mansion, my home.

"Oh no, what are we going do to?"

I blink, overhearing my mother talking through the door, that I was walking past.

"Where going to find her a new man."

A voice I knew all to will. That caught my interest greatly... a new future husband... hopefully he is better then my last one.

"Who do you have in mind?" The female voice asked with curstiy.

"How about that commissioner's kid."

My eyes wided slightly surprised,"Shido..." My heart was racing, as my mind wonder to thoughts of what our wedding would be like.

"You mean The Shido family, right? Why them?" I was also wondering the same thing and asking myself the same questions...

"Well, doesn't Sophia work with him? Besides I think they would get along quite well... and they are always on TV. Think about how much more rich we'll be if they were to get marry."

"Oh! You're right, they would! Shido Magoroku would be a prefect fix. A true gentleman."

"Great, Shido Magoroku it is then!"

Hearing heels coming closer to where I was located at. With no time to waste, I quickly took out my card and teleported myself back to my room.

Sueroku Shido's POV

"Splendid! We'll see you soon." I smile brightly bring the phone down, breaking up.

I felt pity for my son. Whomever broke his heart clearly doesn't know what an amazing and talented young man he is. But I just had wonderful news that will surely make him happy again. And forget about that terrible heartbreak he had.

I walked into the kitchen. There sat my one and only son, Magoroku, sitting at the table. "I have great news, Magoroku!"

He blink incredulously. Then turned his attention over to me, "What may that be father?" He questioned me.

"We're going to a dinner party!" I announce proudly.

Magoroku's POV

Wait...what?! A dinner party? I wonder who will be attended probably someone my father knows.

"When will we go, father?"

He smile at me, "Tonight, so go get ready and put on your black suite." I nodded.

Fanilly after getting ready, double checking in the mirror making sure there were no blemishes. My father called me down and we left. A limo pulled up and we got in. I was now looking out the window, letting my thoughts wonder.

Until I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice next to me. "Magoroku, it's important that you'll be on your best behavior so no antics."

I nodded, "I'll behavior father."

He lips curled up into a soft smile warmly. "Good. After all you'll will be meeting with your wife to be."

I blinked being completely Baffled, "Wife to be..." I repeated quietly. I was in complete disbelief.

He nodded confirming my suspicions.

The last thing I wanted to was to have an unknown wife, mainly because I still have no clue on how I still feel about the whole "situation" with me and Sophia; let alone my feelings about her.

"Father if I may asked, who it is I'll be marrying?" I wanted, no, I needed to know more about this bride of mine.

"You'll know once we get there." He simply responsed.

I nodded then turned my attention to the window once again. Not long I was noticing a familiar big home coming into view. My heart stop and a lump from in my throat... Sakharvo Sophia. No... it can't be true... Was I going to get married to Sophia? As far as I am aware of she was the only daughter of the Sakharvo's family.

The car stop completely at the large front of the home. Flashbacks came into my mind of our Share kiss. One of, I assumed butlers, open the door of the limo. I got up out nervously then my father. Every step we took, making our way to the the large entrance; I felt more and more anxious.  
The door open slowly revealing a male and female. Which I assumed was Sophia's Motherand Father.

The female smile and walked up to us. "I'm so glad you two shown up. Sohpia is still getting ready she'll be down shortly."

My father returned her smile, "We wouldn't miss for the world, Mrs. Sakharvo! I'm sure Magoroku can't wait to see her." He then turned his attention over me. I smile nervously and laugh slightly, "Of course, I can't wait."

She glance at me smiling, "Your son is just a sweet boy, Mr.Shido." Ignoring the conservation they where having, I turned my gazed to the father. His presents alone made me feel horrid. His expression reminded me of Sophia's. His cold, dark grey eyes gazed at me back. I felt my whole body just tense up instantly and sweatdrop as he eyes me warily. 'Definitely related to Sophia.'

"I...It's just Sophia lost her fiancee because of an horrible accident. She's still pretty hurt about it." I blink, averting my attention back to the female. She sounded so distressed.

I took a minute taking in the information... 'She had a fiance and yet, she still kiss me.' Why would she do such a thing? I'm pretty much sure she wouldn't just be unfaithful. In fact she was really loyal. And why do I have a feeling she was apart of his death. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that..." My father gave an sad expression. The female nodded, sadly. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

I then heard it... heels. Averting my gazed to the stairs case seeing Sophia walking down slowly. I felt my cheeks heat up looking at her beautiful blue and white and blue dress. She truly looks like a princess. 'Why haven't I notice how truly beautiful she was until now? What!!'

I realized she had noticed me starring at her as she glanced at me. We locked eyes until she fanilly meant the last step of the stairs.

"Sophia! Why don't you look wonderful today!" The female clapped her hands together as she smile brightly at her tiny daughter.

Sophia averted her attention to her mother and nodded, "Thank you, Mother."

"Come here and say hello to your new future husband."

She nodded, "Da." She made her way over to me. She was silent for a moment studying my features. "You look handsome tonight, Magoroku."

I felt my cheeks heat up at the compliment. She called me by my frist name and even complimenting me on my appearance. She was most certainly acting no lie about it... But she was good at it, really good. Two can play at that game.

I smile and took her hand lightly, "Thank you, my dear. Excuse me for being bold but, you're looking rather stunning today." I pressed my lips against the back of her hand softly, kissing her hand. Then let go.

Sophia's POV

Looking over myself in the mirror, making sure I was prefect. Was it faith that brought us together? No, that was stupid. I don't believe in those cliches romances.

Hearing a knock at the door taking me out of my thoughts, "Miss. Sophia, Magoroku and his father had arrived please come down to the main hall." I glanced the mirror one my time and nodded, "Da."

Walking over to my door, taking the door handle and turned it. Once it was open I walked out then closed it behide me. I walked down the long hallway to the stairs case. Then made my way down.

As I was walking, I felt someone was starring at me. Peering over everyone noticing that it was - in fact - Shido was the one who had the his attention on me. He was the only who actually took noticed of me. Even from here I could see his cheeks were red. He even look nervous.

Once I was down, my Mother turned around to face me, taking noticed of my presented. "Sophia, why don't you look wonderful today." I averted my attention to my mother as she clapped her hands together as she smile brightly towards me.

I thanked her for the compliment. Acting like I did. When I truly hated receiving them.

"Come here and say hello to your new future husband."

I nodded, "Da." I walked in front of the taller male studying his features quietly for a moment. Trying my best to hold back a blush. He looks so formal, with his black suite and red tie. "Why don't You look handsome tonight, Magoroku." I mental cringed at my comment.

He blush and smile nervously and took my hand lightly, "Thank you, my dear. Excuse me for being bold but, you're looking rather stunning today." I felt him pressed his lips against the back of my hand softly, kissing my hand. Then let go.

"Well aren't you two such prefect match!" We both turned our attention over to my mother. As she continue to speak, "How about you two go wonder off and get to know one another more until all the guest arrived, okay?"

Trying my best to hide my cringing as I  
nodded, "Da." Then turned to looked at the blonde. He looked to his father asking if it was alright, being quite hesitant. His father nodded resuring him it will be alright.

Both my mother and father and his father left the room, leaving us be. He shifted  
nervously, pulling at his collar. Him shifted, talking, and moving nervously was to disturbingly cute to me.

"So um where do you want to go... to um talk, Sophia?" He asked me reluctantly.

"There's nothing to talk about." I stated monetonly.

"But there is..." He norrow his eyes at me, looking rather unpleased.

"Like what?" I asked.

Magoroku's POV

Agh! Why is Sophia being so difficult?

"You know... about the kiss." I mumbled.

"It's was just a kiss and nothing more than that, it's has no meaning behind it." I stated blankly.

I felt that same tightness feeling in my chest returning to me. I cross my arms and puffed. Turning my head the side. "Oh, so you just kiss me for no reason then, mhm?"

I shut my eyes tightly as I heard her voice. "It's much more complicated then you think, Shido..."

"What's so complicated then?" I asked coldly before losing my cold with her. "And the worst part of it... is that you deliberate kiss me! When you clearly knew you have a fiance..." Why did I felt so heart broken... so sad... holding back my sudden argue to want to cry as I continue to speak, "I didn't think you could sink this low of being unfaithful to someone you would be with the rest of your life."

Silent filled the room... no response from her. I open my eyes turning my gazed to see what she was doing. Her head was tited down slightly, her gazed was to her dress as she played with her hands nervously.

I study her every movement, not once had I ever seen her this nervous before, I could even say she was also in distressed. I made the assumption that she did not, in fact, understood her own feelings.

"Very well then, if you want to be difficult to communicate with then be difficult. I really could careless at this point. But you'll have to open up to me a little more if you actually are going be my wife. And I'll do the same for you."

And with that little speech I uncrossed my arms and turned to leave. Until I felt something wrap around my arm that caught me by surprise. "Wait!" She order. My eyes wided slightly surprised. My heart skip a beat. Turning my head to face the girl. "You fanilly decided to speak. What changed your mind?"

"Listen, Shido. It's important that we act like we at least like one another and try acting like a couple, if only for this night. I cannot be bisobeying orders giving to me by my parents."

I raised an eyebrow incredulously, "I'm quite curious, what would happen if you disobey them?"

"A fate even worst then death..."

I paused for a moment, thinking of my options. My expression soften looking at the girl. Nodded hesitantly, "Very well then, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt... but only for this night."

Honestly, I would be lying if I said I didn't think she was exaggerating. But Sophia didn't the person to exaggerate things so I'm just going to take her word.

She gave me a soft smile. Not once I have I ever witness her smile. It was kinda cute. Okay that was an understatement, I found it adorable. 'Agh! Stop thinking about Sophia like that, Shido!'

"Thank you, Shido." Okay, something is truly wrong with Sophia. This is not the Sophia I knew. It's like something change her from being malice and rude to someone who is compassionate and nice. I actually like the new Sophia.

I open my mouth to speak...

"I see, you two are getting along qutie well. I bet Kyoya Gean would be grateful to hear!" We both glanced over to see my father walking over to us.

I let out a small laugh, "He probably would, father."

Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, silently.

"You two haven't even move out of this room once." A female voiced stated, as I heard heels kissing the floor coming closer.

Sophia open her eyes bows down slightly towards her mother, "My apologies, Mother... We was just going to go outside for some frest air."

Her mother smile, "Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Just don't be out there to long now."

She gripped my arm tightly, dragging me along with her. She didn't let go or shown any signs of letting go anytime soon. Until we where outside she let me go. They had a large pool and such a beautiful deck.

We both stood in silent looking the nicely display in front of us.

"Beautiful isn't it, Shido?" The girl spook as she was standing right next to me. I nodded. "Yes, it's gorgeous..." I let my eyes wonder to the girl, watching her from the corner of my eye. "But it's not as beautiful as you."

I cover my mouth blushing realizing my words. Turning slightly to the side on the opposite side of Sophia.

Her eyes wonder over to me, raising on eyebrow suspiciously. I took my hand and rudding the back of my head laughing nervously. I saw as a smirk was now appearing on her features..

"I'm sorry....for... yelling at you earlier... I lost my cool..." I mumbled feeling immense guilt.

"It's fine."

"I heard your um fiance die... I was wondering how did he die?"

He turned her eyes over to me and reminded silent. I sweatdrop, quickly placing my hands up waving them. Whilst closing my eyes.

"He tripped down the stairs." I was qutie surprised on who she didn't even look about that at all.

I raised my eyebrow being skeptical about her response. I knew something was really off. "D-did you caused that, Sophia?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe..."

I sweatdrop I gave an uneasy expression and had an uneasy feeling. But decided to drop this topic and letting my eyes wonder over to the nicely lit pool. Not wanted to look at her. "I want to love you. You're my future wife and all but... I don't want to love you because I'm force to... I want to love you because my feelings for you are true..."

I felt hurt for saying this but it's how I was feeling.

Sophia's POV

I watch from the corner of my eyes as he moved his gazed from me letting his eyes wonder over to my family's pool. His expression was that of hurt. After a few moments of silent between us he fanilly spook.

"I want to love you. You're my future wife and all but... I don't want to love you because I'm force to... I want to love you because my feelings for you are true..."

I nodded understandably, "That's understandable." Inside I felt hurt was there a possibly that he didn't feel that same I did... He smile softly. "Thanks for understanding, Sophia."

He then turned to face me, "Although, I wouldn't mind being your friend for the time being." feeling my stomach at hearing that... I wanted to be more then just friends.

"I think we should head back to the party now." I turned my gazed from him and walking up to the siding doors. Placing my hand on the door handle and open the door slightly.

Magoroku's POV

"I think we should head back to the party now." Hearing the sound her heels diminished.

I was completely dumbfounded. 'What...' I didn't move just stood there. My eyes still glued to the spot she was once at. Why didn't she answer me? She completely ignore my question without hesitation.

"Are you coming, Shido?" I blink, being taking out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to the girl at the door way.

I never felt so stupid in my life before. "I'm coming." Every step I had taken to get to the door, felt like she was going farer away from him but in reality I was actually going to closer to her.

We walked back into the main hall. I hated how the air between us felt heavy not only that but, there was weird tension between Sophia and I.

"Oh, Shido, Sophia, I quite hoping to see you two at his fine even." I froze instantly hearing a familiar Voice ring throw my ears.

"Master Kyoya? What's brings you here?" I asked as I was regaining my composer.

He smile, "I came here to merely congratulate you two for your engagement. I would not have expected you two to actually become a couple."

'That's because we weren't a couple to begin with... and how did he know this?'

I had to hear congratulations from a multitude of other people as the night progressed. I was completely sick of hearing that word.

"Shido, let's dance." I blink being completely baffle, "huh?" Turning my attention over to the female next to me, "You want to dance... with me?" She nodded, "Da."

I was completely vague... Was she being sincere With me? Or was she just acting again? Honestly I couldn't really tell anymore. I would never understand girls.

She rozed from her sit. "Unless you have no clue on how to slow dance." Was that an insult? I borrow my eyes and frown, "I know fully well how to slow dance thank you very much." As stated as I was getting up from off the sit to join her.

Taking her hand and walking with her to the dance floor. I reluctantly place my hand on my waist. Feeling kinda of nervous. She shown no signs of disliking this as she place her arms around neck.

We started to move. I was a bit nervous at the beginning but realizing that Sophia was in my arms made me feel less uneasy. She makes me feel Safe. I liked having her in my arms more then I should have... As we slow dance.

-

Hearing the bell rang symboling the end of class. Sighing as I lifted myself up from the chair and packed up my books, pencils, and notebooks that I had used for my class. Then made my way out of the classroom. Dropping off my things at my locker quickly then took my box beto.

Feeling the light cold summer breeze hit my body as I enter outside. The cool air and the nice heat from the sun felt refreshing to me. Feeling a little relax as I walked wanted to go sit at my favorite shot to eat, the white benches.

Until a saw her... a familiar white hair girl was sitting on one of the benches,  
mindlessly staring at her food. I quickly but quietly turned around. Walking away however I was able to go far before she seem to noticed me...

"Shido."

I instantly froze and tense up hearing the female calling my name. My tighten the grip of my beto box as I turned around slightly trying to act causally. "Oh, Sophia... I didn't see you there."

She eyed me for a moment before she open her mouth to speak, "Shido, what are doing?"

My eyes wonder around the surroundings nervously looking at anything but her. "Oh, me..! I'm... um...just wanted to sit outside and eat. But seeing you're here, I just don't want to bother you. I'll go..." I shuttered nervously. 'Way to act causally, Shido.'

I turned around quickly just wanted to be anyway but, here...with her. I felt something or rather someone grip my hand tightly pulling me. I yelped in surprised, dropping my beto box in the process.

I felt something warm and soft on my bottom... I was sitting on Sophia's lap. Heat rushing to my face. Her hands were wrap around my waist, keeping me in place.

"Sophia!? What are doing?!" I yelled nervously questioning what she could possible gain out of this.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked blankly and unfazed.

I groan lightly, trying to pulled away but with no success. Her grip only gotten tightly around me. It was merely impossible to push away.

"Let go of me, now, Sophia!" I ordered. She shook her head no, "That's not happening, Shido."

"What if someone gets the wrong impression!?"

"Then let them get the wrong impression."

I groan, then puff my cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?" I averted my attention back at her to find her leaning in again. I panic. "I hate you!" I yelled. Her eyes wide as she let go of me. I quickly jump off from her lap and ran as fast as I could.

-

Tapping the end of my pencil on the paper in front of me, Absentmindedly. I wasn't able to let my mind focus on my work but... rather my all my attention was on my thoughts instead.

No matter how much I focus on forgetting about the whole situation with Sophia it just always comes back into my mind. The memories of her lips on mine, me dancing with her and... me yelling "I hate you" in her face were in repeat in my head.

"Gesha-Gesha" my thoughts were interrupt by a familiar laugher, breaking the silent. Turning my attention to my deck on the desk as I expected my partner came out of the deck case.

"Magoroku, You're thinking about big sis Sophia again Geh, you'll be marrying her soon, it's not like she has a choice to either."

"It's doesn't matter if she doesn't have a choice or not, Gallows. It's only matters if she truly loves me or not. Or it will mean nothing."

I was at a complete lost, my emotions were a mess and I wasn't able to recollect my thoughts fully. Sophia and Gallows weren't helping much with that.

"It's not like she would like you at all now, geh, since you yelled at me say You hate her."

I sigh defeatly. He was right, she hates me... she block my phone number so I can't even text her if I wanted to. She refusing to even talk to me nor even to ecknowledge my presents.

"Do you love her, Magoroku?" My partner asked.

I thought for a moment, Did I like Sophia? The kiss we share come flashing into my mind. I mean it was just as Sophia stated nothing but that, a kiss. However I wouldn't mind receiving more from her. No way that was going to happen, now.

I felt my heart racing faster as I felt like something was burning on my face.

The feelings I felt...

The thoughts I had...

It also somehow made sense. While connected the dots it dawned on me that I, Shido Magoroku, like, no am in love with Sophia.

There was no point in denying at this point but, how I could fall for a person like her. She was practically stronger then the buddy police. She acts coldly towards me at any given moment. She was very Stoic on top of that. It just didn't make any sense to me why I even like someone was clearly playing with my emotions at this point..

"Yes... I do." I drop my pencil on the paper. Leaning in placing the palm of my hand on my mouth, letting out a light goan of frustration. "I'm such an idiot..." I mumble. I needed to tell her the truth and make things right again... "Right you are, Magoroku." Gallows laughs. Lifted my head slightly to face the darkness Dragon world monster narrowing my eyes at him.

His pluper eyes open widely, looking at me with complete shook. Then quickly went back to his card. Holding his card in my hand, as I rested my attention to his card. The room was silent as I quickly become aghast.

Then it hit me... I needed to face the girl and tell her the truth...

~

I walked through the halls and up the stairs. I written a note and place it in her locker earlier in the morning. I wrote it anonymously however, I wasn't sure if she knew who my hand writing looks like.

Hopefully Sophia cared enough to actually read and, to also come. Every step I took up the stairs, I kept having my doubts what if Sophia decided not to show. I just wanted to back out but, I kept walking, pushing myself up the stairs until I was on the last step.

Taking my hand, placing it on the door. Sighing deeply being nervous. I reluctantly pushing it open. Feeling the cold breeze of the wind hit me as the door open. It sented shivers down my spine. Letting my eyes wonder, studying the area until I found her... Sophia. Standing there looking up at the sky.

'Perfect!' She came that's a relief. I took a few steps forward calling her name. "Sophia." She heard and turned slightly around to face me. Narrowing her eyes at me with a looked of annoyance and hatred.

"What do you want, Shido?" She questioned me coldly making me flinch.

I gulp and sweatshop. Her attitude and tone was terrifying. And that she can LITERALLY KILL ME! Right now if she really wanted.

"I... I wanted to... talk to you..." I shuttered.

"I'm not obligated to do anything for you."

I point my finger up and open my mouth to speak... but I just couldn't speak. I try but nothing came out. I was so uneasy...

She groan lightly as she started walking, "This is pointless. Don't waste my time." She stated with a cold tone that sented shivers down my spine. I watch as she walks past me. I didn't move or actually attempted to stop her.

-

I was now walking the halls from a long day of going to classes. Fanilly reaching my donation, placing my hand the door handle siding the door open. Then walked inside closing it behide him.

Looking ahead of me, much to my horror  
noticing a familiar white hair girl at my desk. Looking down at some papers. This wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"Shido." I froze at hearing her voice saying my name. She was well aware of my presented but she didn't lifted her gazed to look at me. But rather instead kept her eyes on the papers in front of her.

I was completely Shock that she was the one to talk first. "Sophia..." Using all my courage to take a few steps forward. "I..I need to tell you s-something important." I shuttered out.

"I'm listening." Her gazed didn't move once.

'Wait...what!? Just a few hours ago she was saying she didn't want to talk and now she does. She so confusing! Oh well better take this now. It's now or never.' And I most certainly knew that I wanted to make this right between us.

I closed my eyes talking a deep breath, then open my eyes again.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean those words... " I felt tears coming from the corner of my eyes but trying to hold them back as I continue, "I like you a lot, actually... My feelings for you are clear now..." I felt my cheeks heat up with every word I was saying. My heart was racing. She fanilly lifted her gazed at me as I continue with my confession.

"You probably hate me... You're not exactly the most nicest preson out there but, there is a lot of good traits about you that I admired. You're intelligent, skilled, my list could go on but you get the point... I'm trying to say is that I love you, Sophia!"

Her cheeks lit up with a hint of red, her eyes wided slightly surprised. But shortly regain her composers and lifted herself off from the chair and made her way over to me. Once she made her way up to me, I decided to lean in. Kissing her well... more like a little peck on the lips. The kiss was quick and short. I wanted to see if she would kill me for doing it.

She blink, being surprised. She so no sighs of wanted to stop or stopping me as I lean down again, giving her another kiss. Are lips fix precfecly with one another..This time it last much longer. I broke the kids and step back... smiling nervously.

Without any words, she took a step forward. Before She place both of her hands on my cheeks, then lifted herself up, leaning in. Feeling her lips on my once more.

I without hesitanted melted into the passionate kiss. Wrapping my hand around her waist pulling her closer to me.

Sophia nipples my bottom lip, gasping in shock as her tongue enter my mouth. Coming back from my shock realizing what she was doing. I wasn't just going to let her do as pleased. My tongue played with hers causing a tongue war but, I ended up defeated and she was now exporting every inch of my mouth.

Sophia broke the kiss apart once she was done exploring and there is this called oxengy we needed. Panting heavy, her eyes lidded. Surprisingly, I could see the lust within her eyes. She turned her head to the side. Then puffed her cheeks,"...I like you for... the longest time... " She admitted whilst shuttering.

Hearing those words coming out of her mouth was completely unexpected. I couldn't help myself but dive my lips back on hers. My kiss was messes and definitely wasn't prefect do my own lack of experience. That didn't make it any less enjoyable in fact it was even more enjoyable.

But we broke apart for a grasp of breath before we both lean in for another kiss. With only a few more kisses and I felt it was getting more heated then the last.

I lean in again only to be stop by Sophia placing a finger on my lips stopping me. "...But you deserve to be punish for what you did to me." I blink and pursuing my lips being slightly confused. I watch as she effortlessly took off her blue sweater and thrown it mindlessly across room. It landed on the couch but, I highly doubt Sophia really cared where it gone.

Before I knew I was backed against the wall by Sophia. I shiver as I felt her hands go up my shirt. I closed my mouth shut tightly and blushed. "Do you mind if I take off your shirt?" She asked. I turned my head away and nodded hesitantly agreeing.

I lifted up my arms helping her as she took off my shirt. I quickly cover my now bare chest with my hands being completely embarrassed as she thrown my shirt like she did with her sweater not that long ago.

She notice me and graps my wrist lightly, pulling my hands away, preventing me from covering my chest. "No need to hide, Shido." She whisper softly. It was calming to hear her whisper like this. It was very unlike her be resuring and kind to me. And I love it!

"S-sorry...I never done this before..." I stuttered.

"I never did this before either but, we could learn...together."

I nodded nervously and giving a soft resuring smile to her. Giving her permission to go onward.

She pinned both of my hands on top of the my head and started to kiss my neck. Bitting my lips holding back my moans and whimpers. The feeling of lips touching my skin was amazing. I never felt anything else like it before. Arching back giving her more asset to my neck. She kiss a spot that causing me to moan loudly. My sweet spot. She bit and suck the spot.

My breathing was hitched. Looking down noticing she took one of her hands and rubbed my pants lightly, on my private. I felt myself blush even more by the sudden touch. She lifted her head to face me and took her hand off of my. Letting my hands go free. He then knee down and in front of me siding both my pants and boxers off.

I shifted my legs nervously as she was doing that. She notice it and lifted her attention up to me, "Are you okay, Shido?" She asked. Lifted her eyes to meet my own. I could tell she didn't want to force herself onto me if I truly did not what do to this.

"I'm fine...just a little nervous..."

"Don't be, everything will be fine." I knew she wanted to make me feel comfortable. I gave her a little nod. "Do you still want to continue?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes, I want to continue." There was no point in going back at this point and if I denied such an thing... I'll probably turn on my shower with very cold water for a long time period. And I think Sophia was a much better option then cold water.

"Da" She nodded as she averted her attention back onto my pants and boxers. Pulling them down to my ankles. I watch as she place her thumb on the tip of my member rubbing it gently. I groan lightly into my hand at the touch. After she was done she wrap her hand around my member gently and started to slowly pump it, getting faster each time as her moments stayed consisted.

She did that for a few minutes and then stop. She lick the tip of my member. Then lifted her eyes up with a smirk. My eyes wided, as I felt burning sensation in my cheeks again. Before taking my whole member in her mouth feeling the warm and wet of her mouth as she moved in and out with a steady rhyme.

"That's feels so good...Sophia..." I breathe out being quite audible to let her know what I was feeling. Trailing my hand down to her hair, petting and playing it. After a few moments, I felt myself coming close to my climax in a panic I Clench her hair tightly pulling her away from me.

She didn't seem to mind me doing that at all, lucky. She rested her attention up to me. "You're going to finish me to soon..." I mumble. She smirk and go up. "Let me return the favor?" She nodded. Then taking off her dress and throw it. I blush seeing her only in her white bra and matching panties. Helping her unclasp her bra. She throw it across the room.

Getting over my nervousness, I rubbing my gloved thumbs lightly on the nipples. Bitting the inside of my lips as I was massaging and groping her breasts. She let out a quiet moan in approval. I wanted to hear more of this lovely sound she was making. It was like music to my ears. However, I could tell she was tying to hold back her moans.

After I had enough of that I lean in taking her left nipple into my sucking and licking it while pinching and messaging her other. I did the same treatment on the other nipple making sure I have them both equal treatment. Turned my gaze to Sophia to find her bitting lip and her face completely match a tomato. I was surprised to see her so like this or even in this state for that matter.

I kneel down in front of her, lightly rubbing two of my fingers down her panies. Only to have her buck her hips into my palms. I was taken aback by her action and Chuckle lightly, "Well, aren't you impatient."

My eyes wonder up to see her puff her cheeks and turned her head to the side. "I just really want you okay." She admit quietly. I smile lightly hearing this. Pulling down her underwear, then talking off my gloves.

I was surprised to find how easily my finger slip into her, her clit was extremely wet. I moved my finger being gentle afraid to hurt the girl. "...don't... be so gentle...I like... it rough." She breathe out.

I smirk devilishly, "Okay then if that's what you wish. I'll be rough only if you stop holding back your beautiful moans." She groans, "Find... I'll stop holding my moaning if that's you want... you better go harder and faster." I nodded.

Inserting another finger into her thrusting both fingers deeper and faster. She let out some moans form the pleasure. Not long she grap my waist making me stop. Pulling my fingers out of her. She kneel down in front of me. "Shido...I want you inside of me." She admits. I blinked, before blushing madly getting the implication.

We were in the student Council room, with is at school... why did I have to think about that now. "What if we get caught?" I asked in a panic. "You're thinking about that now?" She asked. I nodded opening my mouth to speak only for her to speak again, "I highly doubt no one's here but us."

"If you say so... I'm ready if you are?" She nodded then laying herself down on the floor with her legs wided open. "Are you really sure you wanna lay down on the floor like that?" I asked being quite concern for her back and all the dirt that could be on the floor. She brush it off, "It's doesn't matter. I don't really care."

Taking that as an answer. Then taking hold her hips to help keep my balance as I was inserting myself inside of her. She closed her eyes tighten and bit her lip. "Are you okay, Sophia?" I asked she look like she was in pain. She nodded. "I'm fine just wait until I say to go." Giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling until she leaned up planting a soft kiss on my kiss. "A true gentleman." She mumble against my lips. I smile at her words. Placing her hands on my shoulders. "You can start to thrust now."

I nodded as I started out thrusting slowly, "You're so tight, Sophia..." I breathe out as I continue thrusting into her. She gave soft moans. I bit my lip in pain feeling her finger nails dig into me. I didn't seem to mind that much about it. Getting a little bit faster and thrusting deeper each time.

Was this the things my males peers would say? I would always overhear other males students taking about intercourse or how they would love to thrush in a wet, tight womanhood. And many other lewd things of that nature but not once did I ever think I would ever being those things... with a person that I love and care about deeply and that is what makes this experience much more amazing.

The only sounds in the room was skin meaning skin, moaning, and heavy breathing. With a mix some wordless breathes of paise. Not long she meant her climax. A few more thrust into her and I felt my coming to climax. In a panic I quickly took myself out of her, causing all my cum to go on her stomach. "Sorry..." I mumble in emabarrament.

"It's fine." I watch as she averted her attention onto her stomach. I watch being slightly confused. Then lifted her hand covering her finger with my cum then taking her taking her hand licking it off. "You taste very sweet."

"That's good to know..." I let my eyes wonder around the room thinking of someway to clean the mess the made. I got up and pulled up my pants then walked over to where Sophia throw my shirt, wipping the dirt off it before pulling it back on. Not bothering to pick up my gloves or put them back on. Then walked over to the taking the door handle.

"Where are going?" I turned around slightly seeing the confused look on her face, I smile to her. "Stay here and don't move. I'm going to get something to clean up the little mess I made. She nodded and stay silent as I open the door, stepping out before closing it behide me.

Fanilly after finding some napkins in the male's restroom I took some and returned to the Student Council room. Opening the door finding Sophia haven't moved an inch. I walked over to her and clean her up a bit. She got up as her legs were staking slightly. I watch her carefully, being concern for her well being as she pulled up her panies and got dressed until there was her only blue sweater to put on. I walked over to the couch graping the sweater Sophia was already there when I turned around. She went to take the sweater only to have me wrapping around her then pulling the yellow bottom though the hole keeping it in place.

She blush lightly and I smile. "Just thought I'll give you a hand." She nodded. I watch as she walked away from me going to the spot that I throw off my white gloves. She took them form a off the ground. Making her way back to him. She grap both of hand placing them in front me. Then slipping on one my white gloves on my hands. "Will we do this again sometime, Sophia?" I asked. She smirk malicly as she was slipping the other white glove into my hand, "You're quite eager to get into my underwear again."

I blush, "well...no...maybe... Only if you want to that is..." I shutter nervously.

"I don't mind doing it again but... not the Student Council office."

I chuckle lightly "Good idea." I tense up whilst my cheeks heat up again, feeling her hugging me tightly. But I soonly relax, hugging her back. "We should probably get going now. We'll continue with our council work tomorrow."

"Da."

She teleported herself home and I made my way back to my home. Opening the door with a big smile on my face. Walking to the kitchen, humming lightly whilst getting some sushi.

"I see, you're in a happy mood today, Magoroku." Turning my head over to the side to only see my father walking into the kitchen. I nodded, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be, father?" He raised his eyebrow incredulously at me, giving me a questioning look. I decided to ignore it and take my sushi up to my room.

I'm Sorry...

\-----

Sitting down effortlessly on the grass outside of Aido Academy. My back against the wall of the school. Placing my arms on my knees. Hugging them close for comfort. Feeling the cold breeze, as it hits my body.

The clouds in the sky grey in color. The sun was no where to be seen as it was gromly and dark out. It was going to rain but, ignoring the possibly of rain to let my mine wonder on something else...

I never felt so lost in my life, without a purpose... Master Kyoya dismissed me from my duties. Not once did I think I would ever hear the that phrase.

"Sophia? What are doing out here?" Hearing a familiar voice bring me out of my thoughts. I didn't bother to look up, knowing who it was. I remained silent hoping he would just leave me alone however that wasn't the case. He sat down next to me.

"Sophia come inside. You're going to catch a cold." The male stated with worry.

"Don't care." Still looking at the grass.

"Is something bothering You?"

"I'm fine, Shido." I coldly yelled. From the corner of my eyes, I could see he flinch at the tone of my voice. He was taken aback.

"Sitting out in the cold, looking depressed definitely means your doing fine then, hmm." I blink and pursuing my lips at his sudden sarcastic remark. I quickly regain my composer as I kept quiet.

"Aren't you freezing? It's cold out here!" He  
questioned breaking the silent between us.

I shook my head, "No."

I saw him reaching over to me. My eyes wided slightly surprised, watching him take my hands gasping them tightly with his. Hiding my blush as I force my eyes to look up at the male. His expression was that of shock and worry, "Even with wearing my gloves I could tell your hands are freezing cold!"

"I'm not cold." I said monetonly.

He norrow his eyes at me, "Well your hands prove otherwise." I try pulling my hands away from his but his grip only got tighter. "I know something is bothering you, Sophia."

"Nothing is bothering me, Shido."

"Yes there is."

"No, I'm fine. Go away!"

"No. It's quite obvious your not fine. Please, I want to help you... but you need to quit being so stubborn, Sophia!"

"For the last time, Shido. I. Am. Fine. So leave me alone!" I yelled in annoyance. I quickly regret this after seeing his dark blue eyes glisten sadly. Turning his gazed down to the ground his, looking hurt by my words. I felt immense hurt seeing the boy like this. His grip on my hands losen, giving me enough power to take my hands out of his graps but...I didn't. I let him keep holding my hands.

I let out a sigh, "Okay, you're right, Shido. Something is bothering me..." I stated quietly.

He blink being surprise as he averted his attention back up to me. We lock our eyes being completely silent for a few moments.

He raised an eyebrow incredulously, tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, are you going to tell me what that is? I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you, Sophia."

I blink, "Oh, r-right..." I shuttered. "Just gave me a moment..." Looking down thinking for a moment. Playing with his hands nervously until our hands were intertwined.

He nodded, "Take your time, my dear." Taking no mind that I was playing with his gloved hands.

I nodded, closing my eyes then sighing,  
"Ma- Kyoya dismissed me from my duties..."

It went silent for few seconds but it felt for hours before his spook. "Wait... so your sulking because Kyoya dismissed you? What's so sad about that..."

I looked up at him with a look of annoyance and hatred. His eyes wided and he jumped. I quickly lifted my foot crushing my heel into his black boot hitting his foot. As I did this he closes his eyes tightly, griping my hand tightly and yelped.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Sophia... Please don't hurt me!" He wined and complained.

I huffed looking away. He regain his composer as I spook, "I tried to reason with him to let me stay and that I still have a used-" My voice become unsteady while holding back my tears as I continue, "That didn't work out and he never wants to see me again..." Trying to stop my shaking and trembling but with so success.

Feeling droplets of rain from above ticking my hair and skin. He flinch as the rain hit him. "Oh get! It just had to rain now!" He complained. I let tears rolled from my eyes hoping he won't noticing me crying. "Huh?" He seem to noticed me and turned to look at me; stopping his wining. Before I let him have a say letting go of his hands buring myself in his chest. Clenches my hands on his shirt tightly.

He tense up and shortly gave him, wrap one of his arm around me holding me close, whilst using the other one to play and pet my wet. "It's okay Sophia you don't need him..." He whisper softly. "...You have me."

\-----

Magoroku's POV

"I got a prefect idea on what we can do today, my love!" I walked in front of my beloved girlfriend giving her a bright smile.

She averted her attention to me, "I'm listening."

"Let's go to the mall together!" I clapped my hands together, smiling widely as I yelled excitedly.

"The mall?" She questioned me. I nodded my head.

Before I knew it she took my hand, "huh?" My eyes wided slightly, as she took her glowing card out. Then teleported us, I fell onto the ground with a loud thug.

"How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that, Sophia." I wined. Until I notice she was holding out her hand in front of me, silently. I took it, holding on it as she pulled me up.

Once I was one my feet, I decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept my grip on it. Whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon as I used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that I may had gotten on myself.

I watch from the corner of my eye seeing the female blush lightly. I smirk devilishly as an idea come into mind. "Awe, is Sohpia blushing?" I said teasingly.

"I'm not blushing." She puff her cheeks, looking away from me.

"Well, you're very cute when you blush especially when your blushing at yours truly."

She norrow her eyes as her cheeks grew in color. "Come on, Don't lie Sophia. I know you are."

She fanilly mumbles, "Fine. "Future Husband", you win." It was low but lucky I was able to hear it. I smile lightly hearing this, laughing lightly.

As much as I didn't want to stop teasing my future wife but, we have things to do. "We should probably get going now we don't wanna spent all day just teasing one other now, do we?" I suggested. She nodded

"What do you have plan?" She asked, curstiy within her voice. "Let's do what couples normally do together!"

Sophia tighten her grip on me, to the point I felt like she was going to completely take off my hands. Bitting my lips roughly as she started to walking, dragging me along with her. Until I just couldn't handle the pain she was inflicted on me. "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" I yelled in pain.

She didn't say a word however, I was happy that she loosen her grip on me, if only by a little.

"Where are we going?" I asked, calmly.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking until... "Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing me to stop as well. 'This isn't good.' Knowing what he did to Sophia I couldn't help but feel my blood pressure rise. Who dose he think he is hurting my Ice Queen that way?!

"Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. I watch as he gazed over Sophia, like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents.

He eyes went to me also instantly. Studying my features closely, like he was peering into my soul. I was becoming extremely annoyed by his presents.. "What do you want? In case you were wondering, we're busy." Haven't realized how coldly and how I was raising my voice at him, Gean Kyoya.

The guy that I was just an amazing person, that I had truly admire but... now I just hated the guy for doing such a think to my Sophia.

He lean back as he eyes wided in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. I could he tell that he was caught off guard by the my reaction. Shortly he regain his composer and norrow his eyes with a smirk. "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills."

I point my finger at Kyoya, "If you think I'll ever join you again then your sadly mistaken Kyoya!"

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "Your much more bolder then I had remember... I wonder what's the sudden changes." He scan up and down my body for a moment. I just found it really... just weird...

The then turned around, "You should really reconsider working with me, Shido. I could give you such immense power. You'll be treated with the respect you rightly deserve." I eye him warily as he walks away...

Whatever he wants for meI know it's not good.

Once I knew he was out a site. I turned to Sophia. "Come on, Sophia. Let's go get some food." She nodded.

We walked holding hands, until I found that famous place that everyone at Aido Academy went to at least once. We enter and she sat in one of the boats.

She order coffee while I order tea. Once they come to us. I lifted the hot cup with my hands then talking a small slip before placing back down. Sophia stares blankly at the her cup of coffee. As much as she doesn't really show her emotions. I could honestly tell if she truly was in distress or worry about something.

"Sophia? What's wrong?" She shifted slightly. "What if you do decide to work for Kyoya again..?" I blink, "That's never going to happen. Besides I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon anyways."

"You promise you won't?"

I nodded, "I promise."

Cheering Up

Sophia sat down effortlessly on the grass outside of Aido Academy. Her back against the wall of the school. Placing her arms on her knees. Hugging them close for comfort. Feeling the cold breeze, as it hits her body.

The clouds in the sky grey in color. The sun was no where to be seen as it was gromly and dark out. It was going to rain but, ignoring the possibly of rain to let her mine wonder on something else...

She never felt so lost in her life, without a purpose... Master Kyoya dismissed me from my duties. Not once did I think I would ever hear the that phrase.

"Sophia? What are doing out here?" Hearing a familiar voice bring me out of my thoughts. I didn't bother to look up, knowing who it was. I remained silent hoping he would just leave me alone however that wasn't the case. He sat down next to me.

"Sophia come inside. You're going to catch a cold." The male stated with worry.

"Don't care." Still looking at the grass.

"Is something bothering You?"

"I'm fine, Shido." I coldly yelled. From the corner of my eyes, I could see he flinch at the tone of my voice. He was taken aback.

"Sitting out in the cold, looking depressed definitely means your doing fine then, hmm." I blink and pursuing my lips at his sudden sarcastic remark. I quickly regain my composer as I kept quiet.

"Aren't you freezing? It's cold out here!" He  
questioned breaking the silent between us.

I shook my head, "No."

I saw him reaching over to me. My eyes wided slightly surprised, watching him take my hands gasping them tightly with his. Hiding my blush as I force my eyes to look up at the male. His expression was that of shock and worry, "Even with wearing my gloves I could tell your hands are freezing cold!"

"I'm not cold." I said monetonly.

He norrow his eyes at me, "Well your hands prove otherwise." I try pulling my hands away from his but his grip only got tighter. "I know something is bothering you, Sophia."

"Nothing is bothering me, Shido."

"Yes there is."

"No, I'm fine. Go away!"

"No. It's quite obvious your not fine. Please, I want to help you... but you need to quit being so stubborn, Sophia!"

"For the last time, Shido. I. Am. Fine. So leave me alone!" I yelled in annoyance. I quickly regret this after seeing his dark blue eyes glisten sadly. Turning his gazed down to the ground his, looking hurt by my words. I felt immense hurt seeing the boy like this. His grip on my hands losen, giving me enough power to take my hands out of his graps but...I didn't. I let him keep holding my hands.

I let out a sigh, "Okay, you're right, Shido. Something is bothering me..." I stated quietly.

He blink being surprise as he averted his attention back up to me. We lock our eyes being completely silent for a few moments.

He raised an eyebrow incredulously, tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, are you going to tell me what that is? I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you, Sophia."

I blink, "Oh, r-right..." I shuttered. "Just gave me a moment..." Looking down thinking for a moment. Playing with his hands nervously until our hands were intertwined.

He nodded, "Take your time, my dear." Taking no mind that I was playing with his gloved hands.

I nodded, closing my eyes then sighing,  
"Ma- Kyoya dismissed me from my duties..."

It went silent for few seconds but it felt for hours before his spook. "Wait... so your sulking because Kyoya dismissed you? What's so sad about that..."

I looked up at him with a look of annoyance and hatred. His eyes wided and he jumped. I quickly lifted my foot crushing my heel into his black boot hitting his foot. As I did this he closes his eyes tightly, griping my hand tightly and yelped.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Sophia... Please don't hurt me!" He wined and complained.

I huffed looking away. He regain his composer as I spook, "I tried to reason with him to let me stay and that I still have a used-" My voice become unsteady while holding back my tears as I continue, "That didn't work out and he never wants to see me again..." Trying to stop my shaking and trembling but with so success.

Feeling droplets of rain from above ticking my hair and skin. He flinch as the rain hit him. "Oh get! It just had to rain now!" He complained. I let tears rolled from my eyes hoping he won't noticing me crying. "Huh?" He seem to noticed me and turned to look at me; stopping his wining. Before I let him have a say letting go of his hands buring myself in his chest. Clenches my hands on his shirt tightly.

He tense up and shortly gave him, wrap one of his arm around me holding me close, whilst using the other one to play and pet my wet. "It's okay Sophia you don't need him..." He whisper softly. "...You have me."

True Feelings #2

Love is something I never wanted to feel or even experience again... let alone friendship.

However, that mind set was long gone after I made a discovery. An horrible discovery, one I wish I didn't have... some sore of feelings for a certain President at Aido Academy.

I'll soonly get over my feelings sooner or later but, I never did. Instead my feelings for this male only got stronger.

Looking back on our first encounter, it was a memory that I had remember so vividly. Master Kyoya personally induced me to him.

I knew from the start that I wouldn't like being around him. He was rather dense or a better term I would say is that he lack common sense. However, he was relatively book smart. Not only that but he talked a lot and was very open to telling others what he thinks of them.

I knew something about him was different. At first I hated him... He was annoying, a nuisance, and I could go on with my list.  
However, I later learned it was never hate I was feeling, it was love that I was feeling.  
Even the mere mention of that word gave me chills. I refused to accept this revelation..

I had to, no I needed to distances myself from him before I get to close. That's when I started to acted coldly towards him. Well more then usually. Even when I kept acting as cold as I could towards him he kept relying on me. I wanted to push myself away... But a part of me wanted to get closer and even closer.

I could never let anyone know this. But everytime I saw him, even the mere mention of his name made my heart skip a beat. Feelings butterflies within my stomach everytime he was around.

I felt a pain in my chest Everytime I couldn't bring myself to make the first move. Everytime we walk throughout the halls of Aido Academy I'm always tempted to take his hand with my own, to graps it tightly. Everytime he talked, I always managed to have my attention averted to his lips as he spook, being quite tempted to just smack my lips onto his; wanted a taste of his.

Happiness...

True Love...

It wasn't my reality... and could never be my reality...

Even if I did told him I highly doubt he'll want to be with me, in fact, I don't think anyone would be with someone who was constantly rude and just flat out mean to them.

"Are you sure your not a princess, Sophia? I mean look at your home it's beautiful! I can't even imagine what the inside is going to look like." I watch him closely studying his features. His expression was completely stunned and in disbelief.

In truth, I'm no princess and he was certainly was no knight in shining armor or even a prince that will save me.

I kept my mouth closed, being silent whilst making my way up to the entrance. He was following closed behide.

Why was he, Shido Magoroku, possible be doing coming to my home? Well... it's a long story... he wouldn't stop bugging me about wanted to see where I live. I just got really annoyed at his consent pestering to the point where I just ended up letting me come home with me; just so he could shut up.

As soon as we enter I heard him grasp, I turned slightly to the side, averted my attention back onto the male. His expression reminded rather the same. I didn't attempt to move my gazed away from him, or even move slightly. I study his features down to every last detail.

His dark blue eyes wonder around the large room being quite interesting with the things he was seeing. I'm guessing he never witness anything like my home before. I could even give the assumption that he possibly thought my home was going to be different. His mouth was slightly open, he probably haven't bother to closed it.

I bit the bottom of my lip, trying to hold myself back from doing anything I'll regret. I had the argued to want to make physically contact with him. Just kiss him, hold his hand, touch him, just wanted to do something! I felt myself bitting my lip harder, to the point where I possible drew some blood.

"Earth to Sophia?" I blink, hearding a familiar voice I can't help but love. My eyes wided slightly, as I heard myself give a confused sound. I found him in front of me to, waving his gloved hand in front of my face. I backed away slightly, he was to closed for comfort.

He raised his eyebrow incredulously by my action, bring his hand down. His gazed on me never moved once, as we lock eyes. "Are you okay, Sophia?" I could hear the worrying tone within his voice. Which made my heart drop, I quickly regain my composer and puffed my cheeks, turning head to the side. "Come with me. I'll show you to my room." I fought back a blush threatening to show on my features. The effects he has on me was just completely not like me at all.

He frowns at me, "Um... okay... if you say so..." I could tell he was qutie tentative with me.

I made my way up the stairs, refusing to look back at him. Although I could tell he was indeed following me as I could hear his black boots kissing the step softly behide me.

He was relatively quite, to quite for my taste. To the point to where I wanted to ask if he was okay. Of course, I couldn't ask after all. I really needed to be wise about this and my choices from here on out. I really didn't want my true feelings for him to show. Even if it was a terrible miskate to agreed to let him come to my home.

I usually hear him either complaining, wining, or even yelling. Nothing but silent our whole way up the stairs. I just wanted to break this silent between us.

Fanilly we made it to a large door, I took the door handle and open the door slightly letting Shido in. He eyed the room, "Is this your bedroom?" He questioned me, turning slightly around to face me. I closed my eyes and nodded "Da." Then I open my eyes again. "Hm." He let out a soft hum. "I thought it was yours. I do really have to say, it's most certainly fixs you that's for sure." He gave me one of the, dare I say, cutest smiles ever.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as we both sat on the edge of my bed. "Well, for one the blue matches your beautiful light blue eyes and the white matches your soft white hair or what I assumed that's it's soft." From a corner of my eyes I could tell he was blushing lightly. That's cute I never actually seen him blush before.

"Is that a compliment?" Trying my best to hold back a blush. I felt a similar sensation within my chest. The thought of him giving me an actually compliment. He never actually gave me a compliment before.

"Yes, I believe it is. Have you never gotten a compliment before?"

I turned my head slightly averted and shook my head, yes. "Yes, but they weren't exactly... genuine." He looked back at me with a surprised look written all over his face, "They weren't Genuine? What do you mean by that, Sophia?" Tilting his head to the side giving a confused.

I let out a sigh. Closing my eyes whilst lowering my head. I felt myself griping the front of my light blue dress tightly as I open my eyes looking down at my lap. "People usually lie to me about things sore of things..." I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I force myself to look up.

He gave a soft smile, "Well, if it's makes you feel any better, I'm being Genuine." The then puffed his cheeks, placing the hands on his hips, as he straighten himself up. Then continue, "Although don't get to used receiving them, Sophia. I won't be giving you compliments all the time."

I nodded before I lost all myself control, as I closed my eyes slowly leaning in. Smacking my lips onto his. I felt him wrapped his hands around my waist, kissing back. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I quickly push him away causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor with a yelp. I looked away from him refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I think you should leave now, Shido." I stated as harshly as I can.

"But--" Even I could here the hurt within his voice.

"Just leave." And with that he quickly ran out of the room. Hearing his boots hitting the floor, faded. I reminded still, refusing to move.

My actions have consequences...

I never felt so uneasy and stupid in all my life. I knew it was dangerous to let him come here and utterly ridiculous amount of miskates I made with him.

I can't even imagine what my own mother and father learn that I like a male and actually kiss him on top of that. Other then my supposed "fiancee". Which I am force to married after my 18th birthday.

Magoroku's POV;

I watched as the girl was now leaning in, her eyes closing slowly. Truly I was panicking, however I tried to remain in my composer. She was getting to closed to comfort but I didn't want to moved; I couldn't move.

I had no idea was she could possible be doing or what she was up to. But she kept moving forward until there was no gap between us. I felt something warm touch my lips softly. I was slightly surprised and even more confused. But shortly melted into the kiss.

The moment didn't last long however she push me, roughly away. Feeling our lips parted ways as I lost my balance off the bed causing me to fall hard on the hard floor with a yelp.

Once I averted my attention back onto the bed where the girl was, her head was turned the opposite from where I was. I couldn't see her face nor expression.

"I think you should leave now, Shido." She sounded so heart broken...

I felt an unfamiliar feeling within my chest, it felt like someone was just making it tighter. Whatever it was I knew one thing... I hated it.

"But--" I truly felt hurt but her sudden change. Raising my hand in front of me whilst shaking slightly.

"Just leave." Her words stop me from continuing. I got up quickly and ran out of her room. Refusing to look behide me. there was no way I could reason with her.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out of her home. I felt tears coming from the corner of my eyes. I didn't bother to stop the tears or attempt to actually hide it.

I fanilly managed to locate my home. It was hard with my now blurry vision. I reach into my pockets of my pants taking my key out. I had some trouble opening the door but I managed. I bursh into the door, running right past my father as fast as I could. I didn't bother to stop or even response to my father calling my name. I made my way up the stairs being careful not to trip.

I went straight to my room, taking my doorhandle turning it opening my door in the process. I quickly enter then shut the door behind me, with a loud bang.

My legs gave out as I felt myself fall on the bed. I took one of my soft pillows burying my face into it.

I didn't understand why I felt so... well... I don't really know... like someone took a weapon and stab me hard in my chest with it repeatedly.

Why was I even crying in the first place? It's not like I actually had feelings for her? So, why am I feeling like this? Agh!

I groan slowly in my pillow which is soak with the salty water we call tears.

I heard a small noise coming from the door. I flinch slightly at the sound but didn't bother to move from my position.

"Magoroku, are you crying?" A familiar voice asked. If my sniffing and some whimpers wasn't any indication that I was crying, I honestly don't know what is. I didn't response to him.

I felt pressure being replied on side of the bed, I assumed my father sat himself down on my bed. I felt a hand rubbing on my back, also comfortably.

I lifted my head a little from off the pillow, which was completely soak by now. Then turned my gazed to see the worrying look at my father. "Tell me son, what happen?"

I sniffle and then hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest. I felt arms on shoulders as he pulled me back from my embrace - forcing me to gazed at him.

"Please, Magoroku..."

"I got rejected by a girl!"

My father expression soften, to that of pity. I didn't want his pity. "Ah! I see, It's going okay, Magoroku. There will be always be more fish in the sea." He gave me a warmly smile as he pat my head.

I nodded. Well, I lied to him... it's more like Sophia kiss me then made me leave but, there was no way, I could tell me that about Sophia. Since we all work with Master Kyoya. But I felt like I was rejected in some way...

Opening my eyes slowly. My eyes felt heavy but I ignore the pain pushing myself up. Then averting my gazed to my clock, it was still early. I assumed I felt asleep without knowing. My father wasn't anywhere to be seen I let a yawn, taking the covers off of me and getting out of my bed. Getting ready for the day.

The day went by so slow, I felt so uneasy just being at Aido Academy today. Even if it was my home. It just Sophia kissed him out of nowhere and then told me to leave. I would truly never understand girls.

Even walking past the light blue eye girl in the halls acting like nothing happen between us. We just glance at one another as we walked past each other.

I ignore or well I tried to ignore Sophia But, it's really hard since I was the president of the school council and she was the vice. Perhaps it was for the best if we had some time away from one another after that "incident" at Sophia's house.

Sophia's POV;

I sat on the white bench alone. I let out sigh, looking down at my white beto box.

Shido was now ignoring me, like this day couldn't get any better. I made a huge mistake. Normal, I'm not the one for feeling pity and apologetic for my own actions but, I felt like I should at least apologize. However there was no way I would ever do that. I wasn't even supposed to kiss him in the first place.

"Hey isn't like the vice president?"

"Yea her name is Sophia something and don't really know or care."

"I wonder if she's actually likevdating president Shido."

"Haha like president Shido would go out with someone like her, she's like an emotionless robot."

Overhearding some girls whispering, Narrowing my eyes slightly, groaning lightly, and clenching the box in my lap tightly. I lance over to the girls, with an warily expression on my face. Clearly annoyed at there whispers. They notice me and jump slightly. I watch as they quickly left leaving me be. They are lucky nothing bad was happening to them.

I sigh defeatly, and got up afterwards. Not even bothering to open my homemade beto. I didn't feel like eating... not that I felt like eating in the first place.

'I wonder how Shido would react if I made some lunch for him.' Shaking my head, trying to get these thoughts out of my head.  
I got up leaving the white bench going back into the school.

The day felt like forever. As I walked home. I wasn't exactly fouse on anything besides thinking about Shido. We weren't exactly friends and we didn't actually hang out much. I highly doubt he would want to actually hangout with me after I kick him out after kissing him.

Which is why I can't exactly talk to him right now But, I needed to. My options felt limited.

Once made it home I went straight up into my room, closing the door behide me. The place my bag down.

"Sophia dear, your fiancee is here to see you!" I heard a female voice yell, my mother. I sigh defeatly and go up. Making my way down the hall. I glance down at the beacon of the steps. Mother was right next to him...

He smirk at me, placing on of his hands on his hips. I felt like I wanted to puke then and there.

My mother grasp her hand to together tightly and smile, "Well, I should leave you two love birds be."

She left me with him, Saki Ciel...

"Hello, my future wife to be~" I hated that voice of his. It truly sented shivers down my spine. I watch his every moment warily.

"Well, aren't you quite today. I'll change that~" I felt so uneasy and disgusted by his words. I still didn't speak...

He place his hands on my shoulder, "Don't you look pretty today~" I always hated being called pretty and others words that meant it. He also wasn't even... Genuine with his words, unlike Shido.

He narrow his eyes at me, I felt like his eyes were looking into my soul. "Mhm, Why aren't you talking? You scared or perhaps you found some to replace me already is it Kyoya or that other male you know... What's his name? Oh yes, That Shido kid that you work for... Haha I highly doubt you'll actually fall for such a brat!"

I narrow my eyes, frowning as something inside of me tick. I felt enraged and annoyance. A feeling in which I felt a multitude of times but never to this extreme... he did this before to me but I never felt my blood pressure rised like this very moment.

The dark core... It's calling me... Master Kyoya personally gave me my dark core to make me stronger. I gave in without hesitation. "Dark core active." He gave me a confused look and sound, as he watch me.

Taking my buddy card that was glowing and using it to teleport him. At the top of the stairs. He led out a blood curling scream as he felt to his own grave. I heard his neck crack.

I eyed his lifeless body on the ground. Until I thought of it... letting a malice smirk appear on my features. I ran down the steps and past his body.

"Mother! Mother! He's dead!" Crying as I ran into the room my mother was rested in. She blink, "What!?"

"He trip on the steps and fell cracking his head mother, I'm so devastated..." her reaction was that of shock and disbelief, "what?! Honey please Show me!?" I nodded, "Da." I walked out of the room she quickly follow behide. I heard her heels kissing the floor. Stopping with We where a few feet away from the body.

She Witness his lifeless body on the ground and let a out a scream of territor. She called for some help over the phone and the police came. They question me but lucky was able to outsmart them.

People were truly idiots... they haven't even realized that was acting... fake tears... fake emotions... I wasn't remorseful for my actions... I murder before so it's not like I'm was new to this.

Walking through halls of the mansion, my home.

"Oh no, what are we going do to?"

I blink, overhearing my mother talking through the door, that I was walking past.

"Where going to find her a new man."

A voice I knew all to will. That caught my interest greatly... a new future husband... hopefully he is better then my last one.

"Who do you have in mind?" The female voice asked with curstiy.

"How about that commissioner's kid."

My eyes wided slightly surprised,"Shido..." My heart was racing, as my mind wonder to thoughts of what our wedding would be like.

"You mean The Shido family, right? Why them?" I was also wondering the same thing and asking myself the same questions...

"Well, doesn't Sophia work with him? Besides I think they would get along quite well... and they are always on TV. Think about how much more rich we'll be if they were to get marry."

"Oh! You're right, they would! Shido Magoroku would be a prefect fix. A true gentleman."

"Great, Shido Magoroku it is then!"

Hearing heels coming closer to where I was located at. With no time to waste, I quickly took out my card and teleported myself back to my room.

Sueroku Shido's POV

"Splendid! We'll see you soon." I smile brightly bring the phone down, breaking up.

I felt pity for my son. Whomever broke his heart clearly doesn't know what an amazing and talented young man he is. But I just had wonderful news that will surely make him happy again. And forget about that terrible heartbreak he had.

I walked into the kitchen. There sat my one and only son, Magoroku, sitting at the table. "I have great news, Magoroku!"

He blink incredulously. Then turned his attention over to me, "What may that be father?" He questioned me.

"We're going to a dinner party!" I announce proudly.

Magoroku's POV

Wait...what?! A dinner party? I wonder who will be attended probably someone my father knows.

"When will we go, father?"

He smile at me, "Tonight, so go get ready and put on your black suite." I nodded.

Fanilly after getting ready, double checking in the mirror making sure there were no blemishes. My father called me down and we left. A limo pulled up and we got in. I was now looking out the window, letting my thoughts wonder.

Until I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice next to me. "Magoroku, it's important that you'll be on your best behavior so no antics."

I nodded, "I'll behavior father."

He lips curled up into a soft smile warmly. "Good. After all you'll will be meeting with your wife to be."

I blinked being completely Baffled, "Wife to be..." I repeated quietly. I was in complete disbelief.

He nodded confirming my suspicions.

The last thing I wanted to was to have an unknown wife, mainly because I still have no clue on how I still feel about the whole "situation" with me and Sophia; let alone my feelings about her.

"Father if I may asked, who it is I'll be marrying?" I wanted, no, I needed to know more about this bride of mine.

"You'll know once we get there." He simply responsed.

I nodded then turned my attention to the window once again. Not long I was noticing a familiar big home coming into view. My heart stop and a lump from in my throat... Sakharvo Sophia. No... it can't be true... Was I going to get married to Sophia? As far as I am aware of she was the only daughter of the Sakharvo's family.

The car stop completely at the large front of the home. Flashbacks came into my mind of our Share kiss. One of, I assumed butlers, open the door of the limo. I got up out nervously then my father. Every step we took, making our way to the the large entrance; I felt more and more anxious.  
The door open slowly revealing a male and female. Which I assumed was Sophia's Motherand Father.

The female smile and walked up to us. "I'm so glad you two shown up. Sohpia is still getting ready she'll be down shortly."

My father returned her smile, "We wouldn't miss for the world, Mrs. Sakharvo! I'm sure Magoroku can't wait to see her." He then turned his attention over me. I smile nervously and laugh slightly, "Of course, I can't wait."

She glance at me smiling, "Your son is just a sweet boy, Mr.Shido." Ignoring the conservation they where having, I turned my gazed to the father. His presents alone made me feel horrid. His expression reminded me of Sophia's. His cold, dark grey eyes gazed at me back. I felt my whole body just tense up instantly and sweatdrop as he eyes me warily. 'Definitely related to Sophia.'

"I...It's just Sophia lost her fiancee because of an horrible accident. She's still pretty hurt about it." I blink, averting my attention back to the female. She sounded so distressed.

I took a minute taking in the information... 'She had a fiance and yet, she still kiss me.' Why would she do such a thing? I'm pretty much sure she wouldn't just be unfaithful. In fact she was really loyal. And why do I have a feeling she was apart of his death. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that..." My father gave an sad expression. The female nodded, sadly. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

I then heard it... heels. Averting my gazed to the stairs case seeing Sophia walking down slowly. I felt my cheeks heat up looking at her beautiful blue and white and blue dress. She truly looks like a princess. 'Why haven't I notice how truly beautiful she was until now? What!!'

I realized she had noticed me starring at her as she glanced at me. We locked eyes until she fanilly meant the last step of the stairs.

"Sophia! Why don't you look wonderful today!" The female clapped her hands together as she smile brightly at her tiny daughter.

Sophia averted her attention to her mother and nodded, "Thank you, Mother."

"Come here and say hello to your new future husband."

She nodded, "Da." She made her way over to me. She was silent for a moment studying my features. "You look handsome tonight, Magoroku."

I felt my cheeks heat up at the compliment. She called me by my frist name and even complimenting me on my appearance. She was most certainly acting no lie about it... But she was good at it, really good. Two can play at that game.

I smile and took her hand lightly, "Thank you, my dear. Excuse me for being bold but, you're looking rather stunning today." I pressed my lips against the back of her hand softly, kissing her hand. Then let go.

Sophia's POV

Looking over myself in the mirror, making sure I was prefect. Was it faith that brought us together? No, that was stupid. I don't believe in those cliches romances.

Hearing a knock at the door taking me out of my thoughts, "Miss. Sophia, Magoroku and his father had arrived please come down to the main hall." I glanced the mirror one my time and nodded, "Da."

Walking over to my door, taking the door handle and turned it. Once it was open I walked out then closed it behide me. I walked down the long hallway to the stairs case. Then made my way down.

As I was walking, I felt someone was starring at me. Peering over everyone noticing that it was - in fact - Shido was the one who had the his attention on me. He was the only who actually took noticed of me. Even from here I could see his cheeks were red. He even look nervous.

Once I was down, my Mother turned around to face me, taking noticed of my presented. "Sophia, why don't you look wonderful today." I averted my attention to my mother as she clapped her hands together as she smile brightly towards me.

I thanked her for the compliment. Acting like I did. When I truly hated receiving them.

"Come here and say hello to your new future husband."

I nodded, "Da." I walked in front of the taller male studying his features quietly for a moment. Trying my best to hold back a blush. He looks so formal, with his black suite and red tie. "Why don't You look handsome tonight, Magoroku." I mental cringed at my comment.

He blush and smile nervously and took my hand lightly, "Thank you, my dear. Excuse me for being bold but, you're looking rather stunning today." I felt him pressed his lips against the back of my hand softly, kissing my hand. Then let go.

"Well aren't you two such prefect match!" We both turned our attention over to my mother. As she continue to speak, "How about you two go wonder off and get to know one another more until all the guest arrived, okay?"

Trying my best to hide my cringing as I  
nodded, "Da." Then turned to looked at the blonde. He looked to his father asking if it was alright, being quite hesitant. His father nodded resuring him it will be alright.

Both my mother and father and his father left the room, leaving us be. He shifted  
nervously, pulling at his collar. Him shifted, talking, and moving nervously was to disturbingly cute to me.

"So um where do you want to go... to um talk, Sophia?" He asked me reluctantly.

"There's nothing to talk about." I stated monetonly.

"But there is..." He norrow his eyes at me, looking rather unpleased.

"Like what?" I asked.

Magoroku's POV

Agh! Why is Sophia being so difficult?

"You know... about the kiss." I mumbled.

"It's was just a kiss and nothing more than that, it's has no meaning behind it." I stated blankly.

I felt that same tightness feeling in my chest returning to me. I cross my arms and puffed. Turning my head the side. "Oh, so you just kiss me for no reason then, mhm?"

I shut my eyes tightly as I heard her voice. "It's much more complicated then you think, Shido..."

"What's so complicated then?" I asked coldly before losing my cold with her. "And the worst part of it... is that you deliberate kiss me! When you clearly knew you have a fiance..." Why did I felt so heart broken... so sad... holding back my sudden argue to want to cry as I continue to speak, "I didn't think you could sink this low of being unfaithful to someone you would be with the rest of your life."

Silent filled the room... no response from her. I open my eyes turning my gazed to see what she was doing. Her head was tited down slightly, her gazed was to her dress as she played with her hands nervously.

I study her every movement, not once had I ever seen her this nervous before, I could even say she was also in distressed. I made the assumption that she did not, in fact, understood her own feelings.

"Very well then, if you want to be difficult to communicate with then be difficult. I really could careless at this point. But you'll have to open up to me a little more if you actually are going be my wife. And I'll do the same for you."

And with that little speech I uncrossed my arms and turned to leave. Until I felt something wrap around my arm that caught me by surprise. "Wait!" She order. My eyes wided slightly surprised. My heart skip a beat. Turning my head to face the girl. "You fanilly decided to speak. What changed your mind?"

"Listen, Shido. It's important that we act like we at least like one another and try acting like a couple, if only for this night. I cannot be bisobeying orders giving to me by my parents."

I raised an eyebrow incredulously, "I'm quite curious, what would happen if you disobey them?"

"A fate even worst then death..."

I paused for a moment, thinking of my options. My expression soften looking at the girl. Nodded hesitantly, "Very well then, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt... but only for this night."

Honestly, I would be lying if I said I didn't think she was exaggerating. But Sophia didn't the person to exaggerate things so I'm just going to take her word.

She gave me a soft smile. Not once I have I ever witness her smile. It was kinda cute. Okay that was an understatement, I found it adorable. 'Agh! Stop thinking about Sophia like that, Shido!'

"Thank you, Shido." Okay, something is truly wrong with Sophia. This is not the Sophia I knew. It's like something change her from being malice and rude to someone who is compassionate and nice. I actually like the new Sophia.

I open my mouth to speak...

"I see, you two are getting along qutie well. I bet Kyoya Gean would be grateful to hear!" We both glanced over to see my father walking over to us.

I let out a small laugh, "He probably would, father."

Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, silently.

"You two haven't even move out of this room once." A female voiced stated, as I heard heels kissing the floor coming closer.

Sophia open her eyes bows down slightly towards her mother, "My apologies, Mother... We was just going to go outside for some frest air."

Her mother smile, "Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Just don't be out there to long now."

She gripped my arm tightly, dragging me along with her. She didn't let go or shown any signs of letting go anytime soon. Until we where outside she let me go. They had a large pool and such a beautiful deck.

We both stood in silent looking the nicely display in front of us.

"Beautiful isn't it, Shido?" The girl spook as she was standing right next to me. I nodded. "Yes, it's gorgeous..." I let my eyes wonder to the girl, watching her from the corner of my eye. "But it's not as beautiful as you."

I cover my mouth blushing realizing my words. Turning slightly to the side on the opposite side of Sophia.

Her eyes wonder over to me, raising on eyebrow suspiciously. I took my hand and rudding the back of my head laughing nervously. I saw as a smirk was now appearing on her features..

"I'm sorry....for... yelling at you earlier... I lost my cool..." I mumbled feeling immense guilt.

"It's fine."

"I heard your um fiance die... I was wondering how did he die?"

He turned her eyes over to me and reminded silent. I sweatdrop, quickly placing my hands up waving them. Whilst closing my eyes.

"He tripped down the stairs." I was qutie surprised on who she didn't even look about that at all.

I raised my eyebrow being skeptical about her response. I knew something was really off. "D-did you caused that, Sophia?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe..."

I sweatdrop I gave an uneasy expression and had an uneasy feeling. But decided to drop this topic and letting my eyes wonder over to the nicely lit pool. Not wanted to look at her. "I want to love you. You're my future wife and all but... I don't want to love you because I'm force to... I want to love you because my feelings for you are true..."

I felt hurt for saying this but it's how I was feeling.

Sophia's POV

I watch from the corner of my eyes as he moved his gazed from me letting his eyes wonder over to my family's pool. His expression was that of hurt. After a few moments of silent between us he fanilly spook.

"I want to love you. You're my future wife and all but... I don't want to love you because I'm force to... I want to love you because my feelings for you are true..."

I nodded understandably, "That's understandable." Inside I felt hurt was there a possibly that he didn't feel that same I did... He smile softly. "Thanks for understanding, Sophia."

He then turned to face me, "Although, I wouldn't mind being your friend for the time being." feeling my stomach at hearing that... I wanted to be more then just friends.

"I think we should head back to the party now." I turned my gazed from him and walking up to the siding doors. Placing my hand on the door handle and open the door slightly.

Magoroku's POV

"I think we should head back to the party now." Hearing the sound her heels diminished.

I was completely dumbfounded. 'What...' I didn't move just stood there. My eyes still glued to the spot she was once at. Why didn't she answer me? She completely ignore my question without hesitation.

"Are you coming, Shido?" I blink, being taking out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to the girl at the door way.

I never felt so stupid in my life before. "I'm coming." Every step I had taken to get to the door, felt like she was going farer away from him but in reality I was actually going to closer to her.

We walked back into the main hall. I hated how the air between us felt heavy not only that but, there was weird tension between Sophia and I.

"Oh, Shido, Sophia, I quite hoping to see you two at his fine even." I froze instantly hearing a familiar Voice ring throw my ears.

"Master Kyoya? What's brings you here?" I asked as I was regaining my composer.

He smile, "I came here to merely congratulate you two for your engagement. I would not have expected you two to actually become a couple."

'That's because we weren't a couple to begin with... and how did he know this?'

I had to hear congratulations from a multitude of other people as the night progressed. I was completely sick of hearing that word.

"Shido, let's dance." I blink being completely baffle, "huh?" Turning my attention over to the female next to me, "You want to dance... with me?" She nodded, "Da."

I was completely vague... Was she being sincere With me? Or was she just acting again? Honestly I couldn't really tell anymore. I would never understand girls.

She rozed from her sit. "Unless you have no clue on how to slow dance." Was that an insult? I borrow my eyes and frown, "I know fully well how to slow dance thank you very much." As stated as I was getting up from off the sit to join her.

Taking her hand and walking with her to the dance floor. I reluctantly place my hand on my waist. Feeling kinda of nervous. She shown no signs of disliking this as she place her arms around neck.

We started to move. I was a bit nervous at the beginning but realizing that Sophia was in my arms made me feel less uneasy. She makes me feel Safe. I liked having her in my arms more then I should have... As we slow dance.

-

Hearing the bell rang symboling the end of class. Sighing as I lifted myself up from the chair and packed up my books, pencils, and notebooks that I had used for my class. Then made my way out of the classroom. Dropping off my things at my locker quickly then took my box beto.

Feeling the light cold summer breeze hit my body as I enter outside. The cool air and the nice heat from the sun felt refreshing to me. Feeling a little relax as I walked wanted to go sit at my favorite shot to eat, the white benches.

Until a saw her... a familiar white hair girl was sitting on one of the benches,  
mindlessly staring at her food. I quickly but quietly turned around. Walking away however I was able to go far before she seem to noticed me...

"Shido."

I instantly froze and tense up hearing the female calling my name. My tighten the grip of my beto box as I turned around slightly trying to act causally. "Oh, Sophia... I didn't see you there."

She eyed me for a moment before she open her mouth to speak, "Shido, what are doing?"

My eyes wonder around the surroundings nervously looking at anything but her. "Oh, me..! I'm... um...just wanted to sit outside and eat. But seeing you're here, I just don't want to bother you. I'll go..." I shuttered nervously. 'Way to act causally, Shido.'

I turned around quickly just wanted to be anyway but, here...with her. I felt something or rather someone grip my hand tightly pulling me. I yelped in surprised, dropping my beto box in the process.

I felt something warm and soft on my bottom... I was sitting on Sophia's lap. Heat rushing to my face. Her hands were wrap around my waist, keeping me in place.

"Sophia!? What are doing?!" I yelled nervously questioning what she could possible gain out of this.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked blankly and unfazed.

I groan lightly, trying to pulled away but with no success. Her grip only gotten tightly around me. It was merely impossible to push away.

"Let go of me, now, Sophia!" I ordered. She shook her head no, "That's not happening, Shido."

"What if someone gets the wrong impression!?"

"Then let them get the wrong impression."

I groan, then puff my cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?" I averted my attention back at her to find her leaning in again. I panic. "I hate you!" I yelled. Her eyes wide as she let go of me. I quickly jump off from her lap and ran as fast as I could.

-

Tapping the end of my pencil on the paper in front of me, Absentmindedly. I wasn't able to let my mind focus on my work but... rather my all my attention was on my thoughts instead.

No matter how much I focus on forgetting about the whole situation with Sophia it just always comes back into my mind. The memories of her lips on mine, me dancing with her and... me yelling "I hate you" in her face were in repeat in my head.

"Gesha-Gesha" my thoughts were interrupt by a familiar laugher, breaking the silent. Turning my attention to my deck on the desk as I expected my partner came out of the deck case.

"Magoroku, You're thinking about big sis Sophia again Geh, you'll be marrying her soon, it's not like she has a choice to either."

"It's doesn't matter if she doesn't have a choice or not, Gallows. It's only matters if she truly loves me or not. Or it will mean nothing."

I was at a complete lost, my emotions were a mess and I wasn't able to recollect my thoughts fully. Sophia and Gallows weren't helping much with that.

"It's not like she would like you at all now, geh, since you yelled at me say You hate her."

I sigh defeatly. He was right, she hates me... she block my phone number so I can't even text her if I wanted to. She refusing to even talk to me nor even to ecknowledge my presents.

"Do you love her, Magoroku?" My partner asked.

I thought for a moment, Did I like Sophia? The kiss we share come flashing into my mind. I mean it was just as Sophia stated nothing but that, a kiss. However I wouldn't mind receiving more from her. No way that was going to happen, now.

I felt my heart racing faster as I felt like something was burning on my face.

The feelings I felt...

The thoughts I had...

It also somehow made sense. While connected the dots it dawned on me that I, Shido Magoroku, like, no am in love with Sophia.

There was no point in denying at this point but, how I could fall for a person like her. She was practically stronger then the buddy police. She acts coldly towards me at any given moment. She was very Stoic on top of that. It just didn't make any sense to me why I even like someone was clearly playing with my emotions at this point..

"Yes... I do." I drop my pencil on the paper. Leaning in placing the palm of my hand on my mouth, letting out a light goan of frustration. "I'm such an idiot..." I mumble. I needed to tell her the truth and make things right again... "Right you are, Magoroku." Gallows laughs. Lifted my head slightly to face the darkness Dragon world monster narrowing my eyes at him.

His pluper eyes open widely, looking at me with complete shook. Then quickly went back to his card. Holding his card in my hand, as I rested my attention to his card. The room was silent as I quickly become aghast.

Then it hit me... I needed to face the girl and tell her the truth...

~

I walked through the halls and up the stairs. I written a note and place it in her locker earlier in the morning. I wrote it anonymously however, I wasn't sure if she knew who my hand writing looks like.

Hopefully Sophia cared enough to actually read and, to also come. Every step I took up the stairs, I kept having my doubts what if Sophia decided not to show. I just wanted to back out but, I kept walking, pushing myself up the stairs until I was on the last step.

Taking my hand, placing it on the door. Sighing deeply being nervous. I reluctantly pushing it open. Feeling the cold breeze of the wind hit me as the door open. It sented shivers down my spine. Letting my eyes wonder, studying the area until I found her... Sophia. Standing there looking up at the sky.

'Perfect!' She came that's a relief. I took a few steps forward calling her name. "Sophia." She heard and turned slightly around to face me. Narrowing her eyes at me with a looked of annoyance and hatred.

"What do you want, Shido?" She questioned me coldly making me flinch.

I gulp and sweatshop. Her attitude and tone was terrifying. And that she can LITERALLY KILL ME! Right now if she really wanted.

"I... I wanted to... talk to you..." I shuttered.

"I'm not obligated to do anything for you."

I point my finger up and open my mouth to speak... but I just couldn't speak. I try but nothing came out. I was so uneasy...

She groan lightly as she started walking, "This is pointless. Don't waste my time." She stated with a cold tone that sented shivers down my spine. I watch as she walks past me. I didn't move or actually attempted to stop her.

-

I was now walking the halls from a long day of going to classes. Fanilly reaching my donation, placing my hand the door handle siding the door open. Then walked inside closing it behide him.

Looking ahead of me, much to my horror  
noticing a familiar white hair girl at my desk. Looking down at some papers. This wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"Shido." I froze at hearing her voice saying my name. She was well aware of my presented but she didn't lifted her gazed to look at me. But rather instead kept her eyes on the papers in front of her.

I was completely Shock that she was the one to talk first. "Sophia..." Using all my courage to take a few steps forward. "I..I need to tell you s-something important." I shuttered out.

"I'm listening." Her gazed didn't move once.

'Wait...what!? Just a few hours ago she was saying she didn't want to talk and now she does. She so confusing! Oh well better take this now. It's now or never.' And I most certainly knew that I wanted to make this right between us.

I closed my eyes talking a deep breath, then open my eyes again.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean those words... " I felt tears coming from the corner of my eyes but trying to hold them back as I continue, "I like you a lot, actually... My feelings for you are clear now..." I felt my cheeks heat up with every word I was saying. My heart was racing. She fanilly lifted her gazed at me as I continue with my confession.

"You probably hate me... You're not exactly the most nicest preson out there but, there is a lot of good traits about you that I admired. You're intelligent, skilled, my list could go on but you get the point... I'm trying to say is that I love you, Sophia!"

Her cheeks lit up with a hint of red, her eyes wided slightly surprised. But shortly regain her composers and lifted herself off from the chair and made her way over to me. Once she made her way up to me, I decided to lean in. Kissing her well... more like a little peck on the lips. The kiss was quick and short. I wanted to see if she would kill me for doing it.

She blink, being surprised. She so no sighs of wanted to stop or stopping me as I lean down again, giving her another kiss. Are lips fix precfecly with one another..This time it last much longer. I broke the kids and step back... smiling nervously.

Without any words, she took a step forward. Before She place both of her hands on my cheeks, then lifted herself up, leaning in. Feeling her lips on my once more.

I without hesitanted melted into the passionate kiss. Wrapping my hand around her waist pulling her closer to me.

Sophia nipples my bottom lip, gasping in shock as her tongue enter my mouth. Coming back from my shock realizing what she was doing. I wasn't just going to let her do as pleased. My tongue played with hers causing a tongue war but, I ended up defeated and she was now exporting every inch of my mouth.

Sophia broke the kiss apart once she was done exploring and there is this called oxengy we needed. Panting heavy, her eyes lidded. Surprisingly, I could see the lust within her eyes. She turned her head to the side. Then puffed her cheeks,"...I like you for... the longest time... " She admitted whilst shuttering.

Hearing those words coming out of her mouth was completely unexpected. I couldn't help myself but dive my lips back on hers. My kiss was messes and definitely wasn't prefect do my own lack of experience. That didn't make it any less enjoyable in fact it was even more enjoyable.

But we broke apart for a grasp of breath before we both lean in for another kiss. With only a few more kisses and I felt it was getting more heated then the last.

I lean in again only to be stop by Sophia placing a finger on my lips stopping me. "...But you deserve to be punish for what you did to me." I blink and pursuing my lips being slightly confused. I watch as she effortlessly took off her blue sweater and thrown it mindlessly across room. It landed on the couch but, I highly doubt Sophia really cared where it gone.

Before I knew I was backed against the wall by Sophia. I shiver as I felt her hands go up my shirt. I closed my mouth shut tightly and blushed. "Do you mind if I take off your shirt?" She asked. I turned my head away and nodded hesitantly agreeing.

I lifted up my arms helping her as she took off my shirt. I quickly cover my now bare chest with my hands being completely embarrassed as she thrown my shirt like she did with her sweater not that long ago.

She notice me and graps my wrist lightly, pulling my hands away, preventing me from covering my chest. "No need to hide, Shido." She whisper softly. It was calming to hear her whisper like this. It was very unlike her be resuring and kind to me. And I love it!

"S-sorry...I never done this before..." I stuttered.

"I never did this before either but, we could learn...together."

I nodded nervously and giving a soft resuring smile to her. Giving her permission to go onward.

She pinned both of my hands on top of the my head and started to kiss my neck. Bitting my lips holding back my moans and whimpers. The feeling of lips touching my skin was amazing. I never felt anything else like it before. Arching back giving her more asset to my neck. She kiss a spot that causing me to moan loudly. My sweet spot. She bit and suck the spot.

My breathing was hitched. Looking down noticing she took one of her hands and rubbed my pants lightly, on my private. I felt myself blush even more by the sudden touch. She lifted her head to face me and took her hand off of my. Letting my hands go free. He then knee down and in front of me siding both my pants and boxers off.

I shifted my legs nervously as she was doing that. She notice it and lifted her attention up to me, "Are you okay, Shido?" She asked. Lifted her eyes to meet my own. I could tell she didn't want to force herself onto me if I truly did not what do to this.

"I'm fine...just a little nervous..."

"Don't be, everything will be fine." I knew she wanted to make me feel comfortable. I gave her a little nod. "Do you still want to continue?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes, I want to continue." There was no point in going back at this point and if I denied such an thing... I'll probably turn on my shower with very cold water for a long time period. And I think Sophia was a much better option then cold water.

"Da" She nodded as she averted her attention back onto my pants and boxers. Pulling them down to my ankles. I watch as she place her thumb on the tip of my member rubbing it gently. I groan lightly into my hand at the touch. After she was done she wrap her hand around my member gently and started to slowly pump it, getting faster each time as her moments stayed consisted.

She did that for a few minutes and then stop. She lick the tip of my member. Then lifted her eyes up with a smirk. My eyes wided, as I felt burning sensation in my cheeks again. Before taking my whole member in her mouth feeling the warm and wet of her mouth as she moved in and out with a steady rhyme.

"That's feels so good...Sophia..." I breathe out being quite audible to let her know what I was feeling. Trailing my hand down to her hair, petting and playing it. After a few moments, I felt myself coming close to my climax in a panic I Clench her hair tightly pulling her away from me.

She didn't seem to mind me doing that at all, lucky. She rested her attention up to me. "You're going to finish me to soon..." I mumble. She smirk and go up. "Let me return the favor?" She nodded. Then taking off her dress and throw it. I blush seeing her only in her white bra and matching panties. Helping her unclasp her bra. She throw it across the room.

Getting over my nervousness, I rubbing my gloved thumbs lightly on the nipples. Bitting the inside of my lips as I was massaging and groping her breasts. She let out a quiet moan in approval. I wanted to hear more of this lovely sound she was making. It was like music to my ears. However, I could tell she was tying to hold back her moans.

After I had enough of that I lean in taking her left nipple into my sucking and licking it while pinching and messaging her other. I did the same treatment on the other nipple making sure I have them both equal treatment. Turned my gaze to Sophia to find her bitting lip and her face completely match a tomato. I was surprised to see her so like this or even in this state for that matter.

I kneel down in front of her, lightly rubbing two of my fingers down her panies. Only to have her buck her hips into my palms. I was taken aback by her action and Chuckle lightly, "Well, aren't you impatient."

My eyes wonder up to see her puff her cheeks and turned her head to the side. "I just really want you okay." She admit quietly. I smile lightly hearing this. Pulling down her underwear, then talking off my gloves.

I was surprised to find how easily my finger slip into her, her clit was extremely wet. I moved my finger being gentle afraid to hurt the girl. "...don't... be so gentle...I like... it rough." She breathe out.

I smirk devilishly, "Okay then if that's what you wish. I'll be rough only if you stop holding back your beautiful moans." She groans, "Find... I'll stop holding my moaning if that's you want... you better go harder and faster." I nodded.

Inserting another finger into her thrusting both fingers deeper and faster. She let out some moans form the pleasure. Not long she grap my waist making me stop. Pulling my fingers out of her. She kneel down in front of me. "Shido...I want you inside of me." She admits. I blinked, before blushing madly getting the implication.

We were in the student Council room, with is at school... why did I have to think about that now. "What if we get caught?" I asked in a panic. "You're thinking about that now?" She asked. I nodded opening my mouth to speak only for her to speak again, "I highly doubt no one's here but us."

"If you say so... I'm ready if you are?" She nodded then laying herself down on the floor with her legs wided open. "Are you really sure you wanna lay down on the floor like that?" I asked being quite concern for her back and all the dirt that could be on the floor. She brush it off, "It's doesn't matter. I don't really care."

Taking that as an answer. Then taking hold her hips to help keep my balance as I was inserting myself inside of her. She closed her eyes tighten and bit her lip. "Are you okay, Sophia?" I asked she look like she was in pain. She nodded. "I'm fine just wait until I say to go." Giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling until she leaned up planting a soft kiss on my kiss. "A true gentleman." She mumble against my lips. I smile at her words. Placing her hands on my shoulders. "You can start to thrust now."

I nodded as I started out thrusting slowly, "You're so tight, Sophia..." I breathe out as I continue thrusting into her. She gave soft moans. I bit my lip in pain feeling her finger nails dig into me. I didn't seem to mind that much about it. Getting a little bit faster and thrusting deeper each time.

Was this the things my males peers would say? I would always overhear other males students taking about intercourse or how they would love to thrush in a wet, tight womanhood. And many other lewd things of that nature but not once did I ever think I would ever being those things... with a person that I love and care about deeply and that is what makes this experience much more amazing.

The only sounds in the room was skin meaning skin, moaning, and heavy breathing. With a mix some wordless breathes of paise. Not long she meant her climax. A few more thrust into her and I felt my coming to climax. In a panic I quickly took myself out of her, causing all my cum to go on her stomach. "Sorry..." I mumble in emabarrament.

"It's fine." I watch as she averted her attention onto her stomach. I watch being slightly confused. Then lifted her hand covering her finger with my cum then taking her taking her hand licking it off. "You taste very sweet."

"That's good to know..." I let my eyes wonder around the room thinking of someway to clean the mess the made. I got up and pulled up my pants then walked over to where Sophia throw my shirt, wipping the dirt off it before pulling it back on. Not bothering to pick up my gloves or put them back on. Then walked over to the taking the door handle.

"Where are going?" I turned around slightly seeing the confused look on her face, I smile to her. "Stay here and don't move. I'm going to get something to clean up the little mess I made. She nodded and stay silent as I open the door, stepping out before closing it behide me.

Fanilly after finding some napkins in the male's restroom I took some and returned to the Student Council room. Opening the door finding Sophia haven't moved an inch. I walked over to her and clean her up a bit. She got up as her legs were staking slightly. I watch her carefully, being concern for her well being as she pulled up her panies and got dressed until there was her only blue sweater to put on. I walked over to the couch graping the sweater Sophia was already there when I turned around. She went to take the sweater only to have me wrapping around her then pulling the yellow bottom though the hole keeping it in place.

She blush lightly and I smile. "Just thought I'll give you a hand." She nodded. I watch as she walked away from me going to the spot that I throw off my white gloves. She took them form a off the ground. Making her way back to him. She grap both of hand placing them in front me. Then slipping on one my white gloves on my hands. "Will we do this again sometime, Sophia?" I asked. She smirk malicly as she was slipping the other white glove into my hand, "You're quite eager to get into my underwear again."

I blush, "well...no...maybe... Only if you want to that is..." I shutter nervously.

"I don't mind doing it again but... not the Student Council office."

I chuckle lightly "Good idea." I tense up whilst my cheeks heat up again, feeling her hugging me tightly. But I soonly relax, hugging her back. "We should probably get going now. We'll continue with our council work tomorrow."

"Da."

She teleported herself home and I made my way back to my home. Opening the door with a big smile on my face. Walking to the kitchen, humming lightly whilst getting some sushi.

"I see, you're in a happy mood today, Magoroku." Turning my head over to the side to only see my father walking into the kitchen. I nodded, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be, father?" He raised his eyebrow incredulously at me, giving me a questioning look. I decided to ignore it and take my sushi up to my room.

Death Shido & The Ice Queen (A Different Start Of 100)

"I wish to return to the being the Vice president."

Magoroku purse his lips in confusion. Then lifted his chin up from the back of his hands that rested on my desk. Starting at the girl that was standed in front the desk.

"Huh? You want to come back to Aido Academy?" The perplexed male asked. The girl nodded. "Da." They lock their eyes being completely silent for a moment. While the was thinking of his options.

"Very well then. I'll see what I can do." The girl watch the male as he got up from his chair and walked past the female; going up to sliding blue door. Placing his hand on it then turning his head to the side to look at the girl once more.

She was looking at him back. "Out of curiosity, Sophia, what's makes you want to return to Aido Academy?" She closed her eyes, "I'll tell you that once I get back into Aido."

He male nodded Reluctantly, "I'll get you back into Aido Academy just stay here and I'll return shortly." She nodded, "Da." He turned around and sliding the door open; stepping out. Then sliding the door shut again.

Sophia waited for a few moment in complete silent until she heard the sliding open. She shifted her attention to the male entering. "Well Sophia... welcome back to Aido Academy! And you're also back to being the vice president!"

"Da."

Magoroku made his way to the girl, "So are you going to tell me why decided to came back to Aido?"

Sophia nodded, "Have you heard about the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Tenbu card?" She asked. Magoroku nodded, giving her a cusfuse expression. "You mean that monster that Gao fought at the sky tower?" She slightly nodded, confirming his statement.

"I don't get it. Why would that matter?" He asked.

"Master Kyoya order you and me to work with a guy that's goes under the name Ikazuchi. He needs Tenbu to fully revive his partner, Yamigedo. However, I have no idea where the Tenbo card is now."

Magoroku raises his eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips and lean forward slightly, "Ikazuchi? Who is he and why haven't I heard of him before?"

"Gesha-gesha." They both froze, hearing a familiar laugher filled the room as Gallows came out of his card. "Looks like someone's jealous, geh, because Sis Big Sophia was hanging with someone but them." Gallows teased.

Magoroku cheeks when red and he huff, turning his head to the side, "I'm not jealous. Just curious that's all." Gallows laughed and make of his partner again. Which causing them to go back and forth.

Sophia narrow her eyes at her boyfriend and his partner watching them going back and forth. She found it pointless and a waste of time; when she clearly needed and task to do something important.

Taking out her glowing yellow buddy card.  
"Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her phase a small blue orib appear. She peered into it.

Magoroku stops mid sentence after hearing the girl's voice. He turned his attention to the female and gave a confused look and sound. Magoroku steps forward also peering into the blue orib that Sophia seem captivity on. "What are you doing, Sophia?" The male asked.

"I found Mikado's current location. Let's go and ask where Tenbo is now, while we can." The male nodded. "Good idea."

They both walked out of the school and into the count yard of the school.

"Oh man this sucks!" Magoroku heard the familiar voice near by and placing his  
attention onto younger male. Magoroku started to make his way up to him as Sophia followed, "What's wrong Mikado? Lose your Crayons?" Magoroku questioned.

Gao and his partner Drum blink, turning to face the two teens making their way towards them, "Good afternoon Buddy police traine, Mikado Gao." Magoroku greeted the male while Sophia reminded completely silent.

"What's she doing here?!" The dragon asked angrily noticing the white hair female.

"Oh her," Magoroku closed his eyes and lifted his hand up, pointing it towards the girl to his side. "Surely you must remember her. Sakharvo Sophia

Sophia closed her eyes, "Da."

Drum step forward, pointing his finger at the two, "We don't care. Just go back to the way came?" Drum yelled at the two in anger.

"We didn't came here to fight you. We only have a question we need to ask you, that's all." Magoroku open his eyes to face look at the two. While keeping his hand up, his pointer finger was now pointed towards the two as he continue to speak.

"You fought Tenbu at the sky tower, correct? Do you happen to know where he is now?" Magoroku asked.

Gao eyes wided as he gave a confused sound. Drum was quite hesitant to tell them but Gao resured him it was fine.

"Why would we you ever tell you guys in the first place!?"

Magoroku didn't take to kindly to that's he groans lightly then placing his finger into the air, "Now you listen here. You little-"

"Magoroku." The girl stated sternly stop the  
Frustrated male mid sentence. As She quickly lifted her foot crushing her heel into his black boot hitting his foot. Twisted her heel around his foot, roughly.

Magoroku yelled in pain also instantly, closing his eyes tightly, griping his tigh. Jumping up and down, as he kept saying ow in repeat. Why did Sophia have be so abusive to him at times?

"I think any true Buddyfighter would be interested, don't you think?" The girl asked. Looking at the two.

Drum didn't exactly trust her or even Shido for that matter. Gao on the other hand didn't mind telling them. Gao told the two where Tenbu was. Dark shadows appear under Sohpia's and Magoroku's eyes. Looking at Gao and his partner, warily; before closing their eyes.

Magoroku smile and place his hand up into a wave, "That's great. Have a wonderful rest of your day guys."

Sophia and Magoroku quickly left the two be and was now walking down a concrete path. "Well, I never expected Gao to have him. He's only going to make only going to make this more difficult for us."

"Magoroku, wait." The male blink and come to stop. He turn around to face his girlfriend, giving her a worrying expression. "You have a plan?" He asked.  
She lifted her yellow glowing buddy card up, "No, he wants us." She stated sorely.

"Huh?" Magoroku mumble as Sophia teleported him and herself to Ikazuchi's secret base. Sophia's feet landed on the ground Softly however, Magoroku wasn't so lucky as he lean into water. Magoroku lifted himself up, looking at the girl. "It's it to much to ask for a warning when you that?!" Magoroku questioned the girl. She reminded silent. And started walking away.

Magoroku's eyes wided as heard his partner laughing at his buddy misfortune. Gallows came out of his card in front of the male once more, "Gesha-Gesha I don't think Big Sis Sophia likes you anymore, Magoroku." Gallows teased. Magoroku groan at his buddy comment, "Shut up, Gallows. That's not true."

Magoroku notice for the corner of his eyes that Sophia was walking away. He reaches his hand hand out, "Oh, Sophia Dear, wait for me!" He yelled. Gallows laugh and followed Sophia. The tan hair male let out a defeated sign and got out the water.

A well fit male with spiky Yellow along with black strips was eating his chicken wins loudly. Until he heard the foot steps. He turned over tossing his chicken bone to the side, wiping his mouth before speaking. "So you find where Tenbu is hiding?" The male asked in his dark raspy voice.

Magoroku ran up to the male, being surprise and cusfuse on how this guy knows that. "H-How did you know? Don't tell me that...!" Realization hit as he turns his head to look at his lover. Gallows and Sophia was looking at him back. "That's right. I told him."

"Didn't you notice, geh?"

Magoroku looks at the two being completely silent.

"You three will be working with me for now on?" Magoroku heard this and was slightly cusfued, "huh?" He turns his head to look back at the male.

"So used this." The male lifted a card up and through it up into the air as he yelled his phrase. A monster that Magoroku haven't heard or even seen before. "What's your's is mine and what's mine is mine. You know the rest."

"Yes, I-I Do." Magoroku stated nervously.

"I can't get the flavour out of my mind, I need it!"

Sophia opened up a portal, after Ikazuchi gave her the buddy card. Sophia and gallows walked through the portal, started their plan. However, Magoroku was stop. "Hey, you." he tense up instantly hearing the voice. "Oh, um me?"

Ikazuchi narrows his eyes, "You're the only one here." Magoroku eyes wonder frankly around the cave. "Oh right... sorry..." Magoroku mumble.

Magoroku had mix feelings about the male that he knew nothing about.

"What's Your name?" Magoroku flinch, now realizing how the well build male was walking up to him. "Oh, I-I'm Shido, sir." Magoroku shuttered. "Well Shido, I have something I want to give to you." Ikazuchi took something out of his back pocket and lifted it up towards, Magoroku. Magoroku  
Averted his attention down at the object with his eyes wided, studying it's features.

"This is called The Black Skull. Use for Buddyfighting Gao. It creates a darkness barrier. To do it Simply yelled 'Darkness barrier in shroud and confused' and it would work."

Magoroku nodded understanding what he was told. The male held in out in front Magoroku. Magoroku took it, "Thanks um..."

"Call me Ikazuchi. Now go and bring Tenbu to me now!" Ikazuchi order. Magoroku Sweatdrop and nodded. Placing the item in the pocket of his shirt. And Ran through the portal that Sophia still had open for him. To no surprise it led right his office.

"What took you so long?" Sophia asked. "Huh?" Magoroku flinch, turning his attention to the female. Magoroku laughed it off nervously.

I'm Sorry...

\-----

Sitting down effortlessly on the grass outside of Aido Academy. My back against the wall of the school. Placing my arms on my knees. Hugging them close for comfort. Feeling the cold breeze, as it hits my body.

The clouds in the sky grey in color. The sun was no where to be seen as it was gromly and dark out. It was going to rain but, ignoring the possibly of rain to let my mine wonder on something else...

I never felt so lost in my life, without a purpose... Master Kyoya dismissed me from my duties. Not once did I think I would ever hear the that phrase.

"Sophia? What are doing out here?" Hearing a familiar voice bring me out of my thoughts. I didn't bother to look up, knowing who it was. I remained silent hoping he would just leave me alone however that wasn't the case. He sat down next to me.

"Sophia come inside. You're going to catch a cold." The male stated with worry.

"Don't care." Still looking at the grass.

"Is something bothering You?"

"I'm fine, Shido." I coldly yelled. From the corner of my eyes, I could see he flinch at the tone of my voice. He was taken aback.

"Sitting out in the cold, looking depressed definitely means your doing fine then, hmm." I blink and pursuing my lips at his sudden sarcastic remark. I quickly regain my composer as I kept quiet.

"Aren't you freezing? It's cold out here!" He  
questioned breaking the silent between us.

I shook my head, "No."

I saw him reaching over to me. My eyes wided slightly surprised, watching him take my hands gasping them tightly with his. Hiding my blush as I force my eyes to look up at the male. His expression was that of shock and worry, "Even with wearing my gloves I could tell your hands are freezing cold!"

"I'm not cold." I said monetonly.

He norrow his eyes at me, "Well your hands prove otherwise." I try pulling my hands away from his but his grip only got tighter. "I know something is bothering you, Sophia."

"Nothing is bothering me, Shido."

"Yes there is."

"No, I'm fine. Go away!"

"No. It's quite obvious your not fine. Please, I want to help you... but you need to quit being so stubborn, Sophia!"

"For the last time, Shido. I. Am. Fine. So leave me alone!" I yelled in annoyance. I quickly regret this after seeing his dark blue eyes glisten sadly. Turning his gazed down to the ground his, looking hurt by my words. I felt immense hurt seeing the boy like this. His grip on my hands losen, giving me enough power to take my hands out of his graps but...I didn't. I let him keep holding my hands.

I let out a sigh, "Okay, you're right, Shido. Something is bothering me..." I stated quietly.

He blink being surprise as he averted his attention back up to me. We lock our eyes being completely silent for a few moments.

He raised an eyebrow incredulously, tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well, are you going to tell me what that is? I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you, Sophia."

I blink, "Oh, r-right..." I shuttered. "Just gave me a moment..." Looking down thinking for a moment. Playing with his hands nervously until our hands were intertwined.

He nodded, "Take your time, my dear." Taking no mind that I was playing with his gloved hands.

I nodded, closing my eyes then sighing,  
"Ma- Kyoya dismissed me from my duties..."

It went silent for few seconds but it felt for hours before his spook. "Wait... so your sulking because Kyoya dismissed you? What's so sad about that..."

I looked up at him with a look of annoyance and hatred. His eyes wided and he jumped. I quickly lifted my foot crushing my heel into his black boot hitting his foot. As I did this he closes his eyes tightly, griping my hand tightly and yelped.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Sophia... Please don't hurt me!" He wined and complained.

I huffed looking away. He regain his composer as I spook, "I tried to reason with him to let me stay and that I still have a used-" My voice become unsteady while holding back my tears as I continue, "That didn't work out and he never wants to see me again..." Trying to stop my shaking and trembling but with so success.

Feeling droplets of rain from above ticking my hair and skin. He flinch as the rain hit him. "Oh get! It just had to rain now!" He complained. I let tears rolled from my eyes hoping he won't noticing me crying. "Huh?" He seem to noticed me and turned to look at me; stopping his wining. Before I let him have a say letting go of his hands buring myself in his chest. Clenches my hands on his shirt tightly.

He tense up and shortly gave him, wrap one of his arm around me holding me close, whilst using the other one to play and pet my wet. "It's okay Sophia you don't need him..." He whisper softly. "...You have me."

\-----

Magoroku's POV

"I got a prefect idea on what we can do today, my love!" I walked in front of my beloved girlfriend giving her a bright smile.

She averted her attention to me, "I'm listening."

"Let's go to the mall together!" I clapped my hands together, smiling widely as I yelled excitedly.

"The mall?" She questioned me. I nodded my head.

Before I knew it she took my hand, "huh?" My eyes wided slightly, as she took her glowing card out. Then teleported us, I fell onto the ground with a loud thug.

"How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that, Sophia." I wined. Until I notice she was holding out her hand in front of me, silently. I took it, holding on it as she pulled me up.

Once I was one my feet, I decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept my grip on it. Whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon as I used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that I may had gotten on myself.

I watch from the corner of my eye seeing the female blush lightly. I smirk devilishly as an idea come into mind. "Awe, is Sohpia blushing?" I said teasingly.

"I'm not blushing." She puff her cheeks, looking away from me.

"Well, you're very cute when you blush especially when your blushing at yours truly."

She norrow her eyes as her cheeks grew in color. "Come on, Don't lie Sophia. I know you are."

She fanilly mumbles, "Fine. "Future Husband", you win." It was low but lucky I was able to hear it. I smile lightly hearing this, laughing lightly.

As much as I didn't want to stop teasing my future wife but, we have things to do. "We should probably get going now we don't wanna spent all day just teasing one other now, do we?" I suggested. She nodded

"What do you have plan?" She asked, curstiy within her voice. "Let's do what couples normally do together!"

Sophia tighten her grip on me, to the point I felt like she was going to completely take off my hands. Bitting my lips roughly as she started to walking, dragging me along with her. Until I just couldn't handle the pain she was inflicted on me. "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" I yelled in pain.

She didn't say a word however, I was happy that she loosen her grip on me, if only by a little.

"Where are we going?" I asked, calmly.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking until... "Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing me to stop as well. 'This isn't good.' Knowing what he did to Sophia I couldn't help but feel my blood pressure rise. Who dose he think he is hurting my Ice Queen that way?!

"Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. I watch as he gazed over Sophia, like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents.

He eyes went to me also instantly. Studying my features closely, like he was peering into my soul. I was becoming extremely annoyed by his presents.. "What do you want? In case you were wondering, we're busy." Haven't realized how coldly and how I was raising my voice at him, Gean Kyoya.

The guy that I was just an amazing person, that I had truly admire but... now I just hated the guy for doing such a think to my Sophia.

He lean back as he eyes wided in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. I could he tell that he was caught off guard by the my reaction. Shortly he regain his composer and norrow his eyes with a smirk. "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills."

I point my finger at Kyoya, "If you think I'll ever join you again then your sadly mistaken Kyoya!"

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "Your much more bolder then I had remember... I wonder what's the sudden changes." He scan up and down my body for a moment. I just found it really... just weird...

The then turned around, "You should really reconsider working with me, Shido. I could give you such immense power. You'll be treated with the respect you rightly deserve." I eye him warily as he walks away...

Whatever he wants for meI know it's not good.

Once I knew he was out a site. I turned to Sophia. "Come on, Sophia. Let's go get some food." She nodded.

We walked holding hands, until I found that famous place that everyone at Aido Academy went to at least once. We enter and she sat in one of the boats.

She order coffee while I order tea. Once they come to us. I lifted the hot cup with my hands then talking a small slip before placing back down. Sophia stares blankly at the her cup of coffee. As much as she doesn't really show her emotions. I could honestly tell if she truly was in distress or worry about something.

"Sophia? What's wrong?" She shifted slightly. "What if you do decide to work for Kyoya again..?" I blink, "That's never going to happen. Besides I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon anyways."

"You promise you won't?"

I nodded, "I promise."

**_ True Feelings (finally 2019 AO3 version) _ **

**_ You can never control love... it just happens. No matter how much you want to denied such a feeling or ignore it for as long as you can... it will show unintentionally. No matter what the consequences are... _ **

Love is something I never wanted to feel or even experience again... let alone friendship.

However, that mind set was long gone after I made a discovery. An horrible discovery, one I wish I didn't have... some sore of feelings for a certain President at Aido Academy.

I'll soonly get over my feelings sooner or later but, I never did. Instead my feelings for this male only got stronger.

Looking back on our first encounter, it was a memory that I had remember so vividly. Master Kyoya personally induced me to him.

I knew from the start that I wouldn't like being around him. He was rather dense or a better term I would say is that he lack common sense. However, he was relatively book smart. Not only that but he talked a lot and was very open to telling others what he thinks of them.

I knew something about him was different. At first I hated him... He was annoying, a nuisance, and I could go on with my list. However, I later learned it was never hate I was feeling, it was love that I was feeling. Even the mere mention of that word gave me chills. I refused to accept this revelation..

I had to, no I needed to distances myself from him before I get to close. That's when I started to acted coldly towards him. Well more then usually. Even when I kept acting as cold as I could towards him he kept relying on me. I wanted to push myself away... But a part of me wanted to get closer and even closer.

I could never let anyone know this. But everytime I saw him, even the mere mention of his name made my heart skip a beat. Feelings butterflies within my stomach everytime he was around. 

I felt a pain in my chest Everytime I couldn't bring myself to make the first move. Everytime we walk throughout the halls of Aido Academy I'm always tempted to take his hand with my own, to graps it tightly. Everytime he talked, I always managed to have my attention averted to his lips as he spook, being quite tempted to just smack my lips onto his; wanted a taste of his.

_Happiness..._

_True Love..._

It wasn't my reality... and could never be my reality...

Even if I did told him I highly doubt he'll want to be with me, in fact, I don't think anyone would be with someone who was constantly rude and just flat out mean to them.

"Are you sure your not a princess, Sophia? I mean look at your home it's beautiful! I can't even imagine what the inside is going to look like." I watch him closely studying his features. His expression was completely stunned and in disbelief.

In truth, I'm no princess and he was certainly was no knight in shining armor or even a prince that will save me. 

I kept my mouth closed, being silent whilst making my way up to the entrance. He was following closed behide. 

Why was he, Shido Magoroku, possible be doing coming to my home? Well... it's a long story... he wouldn't stop bugging me about wanted to see where I live. I just got really annoyed at his consent pestering to the point where I just ended up letting me come home with me; just so he could shut up.

As soon as we enter I heard him grasp, I turned slightly to the side, averted my attention back onto the male. His expression reminded rather the same. I didn't attempt to move my gazed away from him, or even move slightly. I study his features down to every last detail.

His dark blue eyes wonder around the large room being quite interesting with the things he was seeing. I'm guessing he never witness anything like my home before. I could even give the assumption that he possibly thought my home was going to be different. His mouth was slightly open, he probably haven't bother to closed it.

I bit the bottom of my lip, trying to hold myself back from doing anything I'll regret. I had the argued to want to make physically contact with him. Just kiss him, hold his hand, touch him, just wanted to do something! I felt myself bitting my lip harder, to the point where I possible drew some blood.

"Earth to Sophia?" I blink, hearding a familiar voice I can't help but love. My eyes wided slightly, as I heard myself give a confused sound. I found him in front of me to, waving his gloved hand in front of my face. I backed away slightly, he was to closed for comfort.

He raised his eyebrow incredulously by my action, bring his hand down. His gazed on me never moved once, as we lock eyes. "Are you okay, Sophia?" I could hear the worrying tone within his voice. Which made my heart drop, I quickly regain my composer and puffed my cheeks, turning head to the side. "Come with me. I'll show you to my room." I fought back a blush threatening to show on my features. The effects he has on me was just completely not like me at all.

He frowns at me, "Um... okay... if you say so..." I could tell he was qutie tentative with me.

I made my way up the stairs, refusing to look back at him. Although I could tell he was indeed following me as I could hear his black boots kissing the step softly behide me.

He was relatively quite, to quite for my taste. To the point to where I wanted to ask if he was okay. Of course, I couldn't ask after all. I really needed to be wise about this and my choices from here on out. I really didn't want my true feelings for him to show. Even if it was a terrible miskate to agreed to let him come to my home.

I usually hear him either complaining, wining, or even yelling. Nothing but silent our whole way up the stairs. I just wanted to break this silent between us.

Fanilly we made it to a large door, I took the door handle and open the door slightly letting Shido in. He eyed the room, "Is this your bedroom?" He questioned me, turning slightly around to face me. I closed my eyes and nodded "Da." Then I open my eyes again. "Hm." He let out a soft hum. "I thought it was yours. I do really have to say, it's most certainly fixs you that's for sure." He gave me one of the, dare I say, cutest smiles ever.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as we both sat on the edge of my bed. "Well, for one the blue matches your beautiful light blue eyes and the white matches your soft white hair or what I assumed that's it's soft." From a corner of my eyes I could tell he was blushing lightly. That's cute I never actually seen him blush before.

"Is that a compliment?" Trying my best to hold back a blush. I felt a similar sensation within my chest. The thought of him giving me an actually compliment. He never actually gave me a compliment before.

"Yes, I believe it is. Have you never gotten a compliment before?"

I turned my head slightly averted and shook my head, yes. "Yes, but they weren't exactly... genuine." He looked back at me with a surprised look written all over his face, "They weren't Genuine? What do you mean by that, Sophia?" Tilting his head to the side giving a confused.

I let out a sigh. Closing my eyes whilst lowering my head. I felt myself griping the front of my light blue dress tightly as I open my eyes looking down at my lap. "People usually lie to me about things sore of things..." I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I force myself to look up.

He gave a soft smile, "Well, if it's makes you feel any better, I'm being Genuine," The then puffed his cheeks, placing the hands on his hips, as he straighten himself up. Then continue, "Although don't get to used receiving them, Sophia. I won't be giving you compliments all the time."

I nodded before I lost all myself control, as I closed my eyes slowly leaning in. Smacking my lips onto his. I felt him wrapped his hands around my waist, kissing back. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I quickly push him away causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor with a yelp. I looked away from him refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I think you should leave now, Shido." I stated as harshly as I can.

"But--" Even I could here the hurt within his voice.

"Just leave." And with that he quickly ran out of the room. Hearing his boots hitting the floor, faded. I reminded still, refusing to move.

My actions have consequences...

I never felt so uneasy and stupid in all my life. I knew it was dangerous to let him come here and utterly ridiculous amount of miskates I made with him.

I can't even imagine what my own mother and father learn that I like a male and actually kiss him on top of that. Other then my supposed "fiancee". Which I am force to married after my 18th birthday.

Magoroku's POV;

I watched as the girl was now leaning in, her eyes closing slowly. Truly I was panicking, however I tried to remain in my composer. She was getting to closed to comfort but I didn't want to moved; I couldn't move.

I had no idea was she could possible be doing or what she was up to. But she kept moving forward until there was no gap between us. I felt something warm touch my lips softly. I was slightly surprised and even more confused. But shortly melted into the kiss.

The moment didn't last long however she push me, roughly away. Feeling our lips parted ways as I lost my balance off the bed causing me to fall hard on the hard floor with a yelp.

Once I averted my attention back onto the bed where the girl was, her head was turned the opposite from where I was. I couldn't see her face nor expression.

"I think you should leave now, Shido." She sounded so heart broken...

I felt an unfamiliar feeling within my chest, it felt like someone was just making it tighter. Whatever it was I knew one thing... I hated it.

"But--" I truly felt hurt but her sudden change. Raising my hand in front of me whilst shaking slightly.

"Just leave." Her words stop me from continuing. I got up quickly and ran out of her room. Refusing to look behide me. there was no way I could reason with her.

I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out of her home. I felt tears coming from the corner of my eyes. I didn't bother to stop the tears or attempt to actually hide it. 

I fanilly managed to locate my home. It was hard with my now blurry vision. I reach into my pockets of my pants taking my key out. I had some trouble opening the door but I managed. I bursh into the door, running right past my father as fast as I could. I didn't bother to stop or even response to my father calling my name. I made my way up the stairs being careful not to trip.

I went straight to my room, taking my doorhandle turning it opening my door in the process. I quickly enter then shut the door behind me, with a loud bang.

My legs gave out as I felt myself fall on the bed. I took one of my soft pillows burying my face into it.

I didn't understand why I felt so... well... I don't really know... like someone took a weapon and stab me hard in my chest with it repeatedly. 

Why was I even crying in the first place? It's not like I actually had feelings for her? So, why am I feeling like this? Agh!

I groan slowly in my pillow which is soak with the salty water we call tears.

I heard a small noise coming from the door. I flinch slightly at the sound but didn't bother to move from my position.

"Magoroku, are you crying?" A familiar voice asked. If my sniffing and some whimpers wasn't any indication that I was crying, I honestly don't know what is. I didn't response to him.

I felt pressure being replied on side of the bed, I assumed my father sat himself down on my bed. I felt a hand rubbing on my back, also comfortably.

I lifted my head a little from off the pillow, which was completely soak by now. Then turned my gazed to see the worrying look at my father. "Tell me son, what happen?"

I sniffle and then hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest. I felt arms on shoulders as he pulled me back from my embrace - forcing me to gazed at him.

"Please, Magoroku..."

"I got rejected by a girl!"

My father expression soften, to that of pity. I didn't want his pity. "Ah! I see, It's going okay, Magoroku. There will be always be more fish in the sea." He gave me a warmly smile as he pat my head.

I nodded. Well, I lied to him... it's more like Sophia kiss me then made me leave but, there was no way, I could tell me that about Sophia. Since we all work with Master Kyoya. But I felt like I was rejected in some way...

Opening my eyes slowly. My eyes felt heavy but I ignore the pain pushing myself up. Then averting my gazed to my clock, it was still early. I assumed I felt asleep without knowing. My father wasn't anywhere to be seen I let a yawn, taking the covers off of me and getting out of my bed. Getting ready for the day.

The day went by so slow, I felt so uneasy just being at Aido Academy today. Even if it was my home. It just Sophia kissed him out of nowhere and then told me to leave. I would truly never understand girls. 

Even walking past the light blue eye girl in the halls acting like nothing happen between us. We just glance at one another as we walked past each other.

I ignore or well I tried to ignore Sophia But, it's really hard since I was the president of the school council and she was the vice. Perhaps it was for the best if we had some time away from one another after that "incident" at Sophia's house.

Sophia's POV;

I sat on the white bench alone. I let out sigh, looking down at my white beto box.

Shido was now ignoring me, like this day couldn't get any better. I made a huge mistake. Normal, I'm not the one for feeling pity and apologetic for my own actions but, I felt like I should at least apologize. However there was no way I would ever do that. I wasn't even supposed to kiss him in the first place.

"Hey isn't like the vice president?"

"Yea her name is Sophia something and don't really know or care."

"I wonder if she's actually likevdating president Shido."

"Haha like president Shido would go out with someone like her, she's like an emotionless robot."

Overhearding some girls whispering, Narrowing my eyes slightly, groaning lightly, and clenching the box in my lap tightly. I lance over to the girls, with an warily expression on my face. Clearly annoyed at there whispers. They notice me and jump slightly. I watch as they quickly left leaving me be. They are lucky nothing bad was happening to them.

I sigh defeatly, and got up afterwards. Not even bothering to open my homemade beto. I didn't feel like eating... not that I felt like eating in the first place.

'I wonder how Shido would react if I made some lunch for him.' Shaking my head, trying to get these thoughts out of my head.  
I got up leaving the white bench going back into the school.

The day felt like forever. As I walked home. I wasn't exactly fouse on anything besides thinking about Shido. We weren't exactly friends and we didn't actually hang out much. I highly doubt he would want to actually hangout with me after I kick him out after kissing him.

Which is why I can't exactly talk to him right now But, I needed to. My options felt limited.

Once made it home I went straight up into my room, closing the door behide me. The place my bag down.

"Sophia dear, your fiancee is here to see you!" I heard a female voice yell, my mother. I sigh defeatly and go up. Making my way down the hall. I glance down at the beacon of the steps. Mother was right next to him...

He smirk at me, placing on of his hands on his hips. I felt like I wanted to puke then and there.

My mother grasp her hand to together tightly and smile, "Well, I should leave you two love birds be."

She left me with him, Saki Ciel...

"Hello, my future wife to be~" I hated that voice of his. It truly sented shivers down my spine. I watch his every moment warily.

"Well, aren't you quite today. I'll change that~" I felt so uneasy and disgusted by his words. I still didn't speak...

He place his hands on my shoulder, "Don't you look pretty today~" I always hated being called pretty and others words that meant it. He also wasn't even... Genuine with his words, unlike Shido. 

He narrow his eyes at me, I felt like his eyes were looking into my soul. "Mhm, Why aren't you talking? You scared or perhaps you found some to replace me already is it Kyoya or that other male you know... What's his name? Oh yes, That Shido kid that you work for... Haha I highly doubt you'll actually fall for such a brat!"

I narrow my eyes, frowning as something inside of me tick. I felt enraged and annoyance. A feeling in which I felt a multitude of times but never to this extreme... he did this before to me but I never felt my blood pressure rised like this very moment.

The dark core... It's calling me... Master Kyoya personally gave me my dark core to make me stronger. I gave in without hesitation. "Dark core active." He gave me a confused look and sound, as he watch me.

Taking my buddy card that was glowing and using it to teleport him. At the top of the stairs. He led out a blood curling scream as he felt to his own grave. I heard his neck crack.

I eyed his lifeless body on the ground. Until I thought of it... letting a malice smirk appear on my features. I ran down the steps and past his body.

"Mother! Mother! He's dead!" Crying as I ran into the room my mother was rested in. She blink, "What!?"

"He trip on the steps and fell cracking his head mother, I'm so devastated..." her reaction was that of shock and disbelief, "what?! Honey please Show me!?" I nodded, "Da." I walked out of the room she quickly follow behide. I heard her heels kissing the floor. Stopping with We where a few feet away from the body.

She Witness his lifeless body on the ground and let a out a scream of territor. She called for some help over the phone and the police came. They question me but lucky was able to outsmart them.

People were truly idiots... they haven't even realized that was acting... fake tears... fake emotions... I wasn't remorseful for my actions... I murder before so it's not like I'm was new to this.

Walking through halls of the mansion, my home.

"Oh no, what are we going do to?"

I blink, overhearing my mother talking through the door, that I was walking past.

"Where going to find her a new man."

A voice I knew all to will. That caught my interest greatly... a new future husband... hopefully he is better then my last one.

"Who do you have in mind?" The female voice asked with curstiy.

"How about that commissioner's kid."

My eyes wided slightly surprised,"Shido..." My heart was racing, as my mind wonder to thoughts of what our wedding would be like.

"You mean The Shido family, right? Why them?" I was also wondering the same thing and asking myself the same questions...

"Well, doesn't Sophia work with him? Besides I think they would get along quite well... and they are always on TV. Think about how much more rich we'll be if they were to get marry."

"Oh! You're right, they would! Shido Magoroku would be a prefect fix. A true gentleman."

"Great, Shido Magoroku it is then!"

Hearing heels coming closer to where I was located at. With no time to waste, I quickly took out my card and teleported myself back to my room.

Sueroku Shido's POV

"Splendid! We'll see you soon." I smile brightly bring the phone down, breaking up.

I felt pity for my son. Whomever broke his heart clearly doesn't know what an amazing and talented young man he is. But I just had wonderful news that will surely make him happy again. And forget about that terrible heartbreak he had.

I walked into the kitchen. There sat my one and only son, Magoroku, sitting at the table. "I have great news, Magoroku!"

He blink incredulously. Then turned his attention over to me, "What may that be father?" He questioned me.

"We're going to a dinner party!" I announce proudly.

Magoroku's POV

Wait...what?! A dinner party? I wonder who will be attended probably someone my father knows.

"When will we go, father?"

He smile at me, "Tonight, so go get ready and put on your black suite." I nodded.

Fanilly after getting ready, double checking in the mirror making sure there were no blemishes. My father called me down and we left. A limo pulled up and we got in. I was now looking out the window, letting my thoughts wonder.

Until I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice next to me. "Magoroku, it's important that you'll be on your best behavior so no antics."

I nodded, "I'll behavior father."

He lips curled up into a soft smile warmly. "Good. After all you'll will be meeting with your wife to be."

I blinked being completely Baffled, "Wife to be..." I repeated quietly. I was in complete disbelief.

He nodded confirming my suspicions.

The last thing I wanted to was to have an unknown wife, mainly because I still have no clue on how I still feel about the whole "situation" with me and Sophia; let alone my feelings about her.

"Father if I may asked, who it is I'll be marrying?" I wanted, no, I needed to know more about this bride of mine.

"You'll know once we get there." He simply responsed.

I nodded then turned my attention to the window once again. Not long I was noticing a familiar big home coming into view. My heart stop and a lump from in my throat... Sakharvo Sophia. No... it can't be true... Was I going to get married to Sophia? As far as I am aware of she was the only daughter of the Sakharvo's family.

The car stop completely at the large front of the home. Flashbacks came into my mind of our Share kiss. One of, I assumed butlers, open the door of the limo. I got up out nervously then my father. Every step we took, making our way to the the large entrance; I felt more and more anxious.  
The door open slowly revealing a male and female. Which I assumed was Sophia's Motherand Father.

The female smile and walked up to us. "I'm so glad you two shown up. Sohpia is still getting ready she'll be down shortly."

My father returned her smile, "We wouldn't miss for the world, Mrs. Sakharvo! I'm sure Magoroku can't wait to see her." He then turned his attention over me. I smile nervously and laugh slightly, "Of course, I can't wait."

She glance at me smiling, "Your son is just a sweet boy, Mr.Shido." Ignoring the conservation they where having, I turned my gazed to the father. His presents alone made me feel horrid. His expression reminded me of Sophia's. His cold, dark grey eyes gazed at me back. I felt my whole body just tense up instantly and sweatdrop as he eyes me warily. 'Definitely related to Sophia.'

"I...It's just Sophia lost her fiancee because of an horrible accident. She's still pretty hurt about it." I blink, averting my attention back to the female. She sounded so distressed.

I took a minute taking in the information... 'She had a fiance and yet, she still kiss me.' Why would she do such a thing? I'm pretty much sure she wouldn't just be unfaithful. In fact she was really loyal. And why do I have a feeling she was apart of his death. I wouldn't put it past her.

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that..." My father gave an sad expression. The female nodded, sadly. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

I then heard it... heels. Averting my gazed to the stairs case seeing Sophia walking down slowly. I felt my cheeks heat up looking at her beautiful blue and white and blue dress. She truly looks like a princess. 'Why haven't I notice how truly beautiful she was until now? What!!'

I realized she had noticed me starring at her as she glanced at me. We locked eyes until she fanilly meant the last step of the stairs.

"Sophia! Why don't you look wonderful today!" The female clapped her hands together as she smile brightly at her tiny daughter.

Sophia averted her attention to her mother and nodded, "Thank you, Mother."

"Come here and say hello to your new future husband."

She nodded, "Da." She made her way over to me. She was silent for a moment studying my features. "You look handsome tonight, Magoroku."

I felt my cheeks heat up at the compliment. She called me by my frist name and even complimenting me on my appearance. She was most certainly acting no lie about it... But she was good at it, really good. Two can play at that game.

I smile and took her hand lightly, "Thank you, my dear. Excuse me for being bold but, you're looking rather stunning today." I pressed my lips against the back of her hand softly, kissing her hand. Then let go. 

Sophia's POV

Looking over myself in the mirror, making sure I was prefect. Was it faith that brought us together? No, that was stupid. I don't believe in those cliches romances.

Hearing a knock at the door taking me out of my thoughts, "Miss. Sophia, Magoroku and his father had arrived please come down to the main hall." I glanced the mirror one my time and nodded, "Da."

Walking over to my door, taking the door handle and turned it. Once it was open I walked out then closed it behide me. I walked down the long hallway to the stairs case. Then made my way down. 

As I was walking, I felt someone was starring at me. Peering over everyone noticing that it was - in fact - Shido was the one who had the his attention on me. He was the only who actually took noticed of me. Even from here I could see his cheeks were red. He even look nervous.

Once I was down, my Mother turned around to face me, taking noticed of my presented. "Sophia, why don't you look wonderful today." I averted my attention to my mother as she clapped her hands together as she smile brightly towards me.

I thanked her for the compliment. Acting like I did. When I truly hated receiving them.

"Come here and say hello to your new future husband."

I nodded, "Da." I walked in front of the taller male studying his features quietly for a moment. Trying my best to hold back a blush. He looks so formal, with his black suite and red tie. "Why don't You look handsome tonight, Magoroku." I mental cringed at my comment.

He blush and smile nervously and took my hand lightly, "Thank you, my dear. Excuse me for being bold but, you're looking rather stunning today." I felt him pressed his lips against the back of my hand softly, kissing my hand. Then let go.

"Well aren't you two such prefect match!" We both turned our attention over to my mother. As she continue to speak, "How about you two go wonder off and get to know one another more until all the guest arrived, okay?"

Trying my best to hide my cringing as I  
nodded, "Da." Then turned to looked at the blonde. He looked to his father asking if it was alright, being quite hesitant. His father nodded resuring him it will be alright.

Both my mother and father and his father left the room, leaving us be. He shifted  
nervously, pulling at his collar. Him shifted, talking, and moving nervously was to disturbingly cute to me.

"So um where do you want to go... to um talk, Sophia?" He asked me reluctantly.

"There's nothing to talk about." I stated monetonly.

"But there is..." He norrow his eyes at me, looking rather unpleased.

"Like what?" I asked.

Magoroku's POV

Agh! Why is Sophia being so difficult?

"You know... about the kiss." I mumbled.

"It's was just a kiss and nothing more than that, it's has no meaning behind it." I stated blankly.

I felt that same tightness feeling in my chest returning to me. I cross my arms and puffed. Turning my head the side. "Oh, so you just kiss me for no reason then, mhm?"

I shut my eyes tightly as I heard her voice. "It's much more complicated then you think, Shido..." 

"What's so complicated then?" I asked coldly before losing my cold with her. "And the worst part of it... is that you deliberate kiss me! When you clearly knew you have a fiance..." Why did I felt so heart broken... so sad... holding back my sudden argue to want to cry as I continue to speak, "I didn't think you could sink this low of being unfaithful to someone you would be with the rest of your life."

Silent filled the room... no response from her. I open my eyes turning my gazed to see what she was doing. Her head was tited down slightly, her gazed was to her dress as she played with her hands nervously.

I study her every movement, not once had I ever seen her this nervous before, I could even say she was also in distressed. I made the assumption that she did not, in fact, understood her own feelings.

"Very well then, if you want to be difficult to communicate with then be difficult. I really could careless at this point. But you'll have to open up to me a little more if you actually are going be my wife. And I'll do the same for you."

And with that little speech I uncrossed my arms and turned to leave. Until I felt something wrap around my arm that caught me by surprise. "Wait!" She order. My eyes wided slightly surprised. My heart skip a beat. Turning my head to face the girl. "You fanilly decided to speak. What changed your mind?"

"Listen, Shido. It's important that we act like we at least like one another and try acting like a couple, if only for this night. I cannot be bisobeying orders giving to me by my parents."

I raised an eyebrow incredulously, "I'm quite curious, what would happen if you disobey them?"

"A fate even worst then death..."

I paused for a moment, thinking of my options. My expression soften looking at the girl. Nodded hesitantly, "Very well then, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt... but only for this night."

Honestly, I would be lying if I said I didn't think she was exaggerating. But Sophia didn't the person to exaggerate things so I'm just going to take her word.

She gave me a soft smile. Not once I have I ever witness her smile. It was kinda cute. Okay that was an understatement, I found it adorable. 'Agh! Stop thinking about Sophia like that, Shido!'

"Thank you, Shido." Okay, something is truly wrong with Sophia. This is not the Sophia I knew. It's like something change her from being malice and rude to someone who is compassionate and nice. I actually like the new Sophia.

I open my mouth to speak...

"I see, you two are getting along qutie well. I bet Kyoya Gean would be grateful to hear!" We both glanced over to see my father walking over to us.

I let out a small laugh, "He probably would, father."

Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, silently.

"You two haven't even move out of this room once." A female voiced stated, as I heard heels kissing the floor coming closer.

Sophia open her eyes bows down slightly towards her mother, "My apologies, Mother... We was just going to go outside for some frest air."

Her mother smile, "Oh, that's a wonderful idea. Just don't be out there to long now."

She gripped my arm tightly, dragging me along with her. She didn't let go or shown any signs of letting go anytime soon. Until we where outside she let me go. They had a large pool and such a beautiful deck.

We both stood in silent looking the nicely display in front of us. 

"Beautiful isn't it, Shido?" The girl spook as she was standing right next to me. I nodded. "Yes, it's gorgeous..." I let my eyes wonder to the girl, watching her from the corner of my eye. "But it's not as beautiful as you."

I cover my mouth blushing realizing my words. Turning slightly to the side on the opposite side of Sophia.

Her eyes wonder over to me, raising on eyebrow suspiciously. I took my hand and rudding the back of my head laughing nervously. I saw as a smirk was now appearing on her features..

"I'm sorry....for... yelling at you earlier... I lost my cool..." I mumbled feeling immense guilt.

"It's fine."

"I heard your um fiance die... I was wondering how did he die?"

He turned her eyes over to me and reminded silent. I sweatdrop, quickly placing my hands up waving them. Whilst closing my eyes.

"He tripped down the stairs." I was qutie surprised on who she didn't even look about that at all.

I raised my eyebrow being skeptical about her response. I knew something was really off. "D-did you caused that, Sophia?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe..."

I sweatdrop I gave an uneasy expression and had an uneasy feeling. But decided to drop this topic and letting my eyes wonder over to the nicely lit pool. Not wanted to look at her. "I want to love you. You're my future wife and all but... I don't want to love you because I'm force to... I want to love you because my feelings for you are true..." 

I felt hurt for saying this but it's how I was feeling.

Sophia's POV

I watch from the corner of my eyes as he moved his gazed from me letting his eyes wonder over to my family's pool. His expression was that of hurt. After a few moments of silent between us he fanilly spook.

"I want to love you. You're my future wife and all but... I don't want to love you because I'm force to... I want to love you because my feelings for you are true..."

I nodded understandably, "That's understandable." Inside I felt hurt was there a possibly that he didn't feel that same I did... He smile softly. "Thanks for understanding, Sophia."

He then turned to face me, "Although, I wouldn't mind being your friend for the time being." feeling my stomach at hearing that... I wanted to be more then just friends.

"I think we should head back to the party now." I turned my gazed from him and walking up to the siding doors. Placing my hand on the door handle and open the door slightly.

Magoroku's POV

"I think we should head back to the party now." Hearing the sound her heels diminished.

I was completely dumbfounded. 'What...' I didn't move just stood there. My eyes still glued to the spot she was once at. Why didn't she answer me? She completely ignore my question without hesitation.

"Are you coming, Shido?" I blink, being taking out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to the girl at the door way.

I never felt so stupid in my life before. "I'm coming." Every step I had taken to get to the door, felt like she was going farer away from him but in reality I was actually going to closer to her.

We walked back into the main hall. I hated how the air between us felt heavy not only that but, there was weird tension between Sophia and I.

"Oh, Shido, Sophia, I quite hoping to see you two at his fine even." I froze instantly hearing a familiar Voice ring throw my ears.

"Master Kyoya? What's brings you here?" I asked as I was regaining my composer.

He smile, "I came here to merely congratulate you two for your engagement. I would not have expected you two to actually become a couple."

'That's because we weren't a couple to begin with... and how did he know this?'

I had to hear congratulations from a multitude of other people as the night progressed. I was completely sick of hearing that word.

"Shido, let's dance." I blink being completely baffle, "huh?" Turning my attention over to the female next to me, "You want to dance... with me?" She nodded, "Da."

I was completely vague... Was she being sincere With me? Or was she just acting again? Honestly I couldn't really tell anymore. I would never understand girls.

She rozed from her sit. "Unless you have no clue on how to slow dance." Was that an insult? I borrow my eyes and frown, "I know fully well how to slow dance thank you very much." As stated as I was getting up from off the sit to join her.

Taking her hand and walking with her to the dance floor. I reluctantly place my hand on my waist. Feeling kinda of nervous. She shown no signs of disliking this as she place her arms around neck.

We started to move. I was a bit nervous at the beginning but realizing that Sophia was in my arms made me feel less uneasy. She makes me feel Safe. I liked having her in my arms more then I should have... As we slow dance.

-

Hearing the bell rang symboling the end of class. Sighing as I lifted myself up from the chair and packed up my books, pencils, and notebooks that I had used for my class. Then made my way out of the classroom. Dropping off my things at my locker quickly then took my box beto.

Feeling the light cold summer breeze hit my body as I enter outside. The cool air and the nice heat from the sun felt refreshing to me. Feeling a little relax as I walked wanted to go sit at my favorite shot to eat, the white benches.

Until a saw her... a familiar white hair girl was sitting on one of the benches,  
mindlessly staring at her food. I quickly but quietly turned around. Walking away however I was able to go far before she seem to noticed me...

"Shido."

I instantly froze and tense up hearing the female calling my name. My tighten the grip of my beto box as I turned around slightly trying to act causally. "Oh, Sophia... I didn't see you there."

She eyed me for a moment before she open her mouth to speak, "Shido, what are doing?"

My eyes wonder around the surroundings nervously looking at anything but her. "Oh, me..! I'm... um...just wanted to sit outside and eat. But seeing you're here, I just don't want to bother you. I'll go..." I shuttered nervously. 'Way to act causally, Shido.'

I turned around quickly just wanted to be anyway but, here...with her. I felt something or rather someone grip my hand tightly pulling me. I yelped in surprised, dropping my beto box in the process.

I felt something warm and soft on my bottom... I was sitting on Sophia's lap. Heat rushing to my face. Her hands were wrap around my waist, keeping me in place.

"Sophia!? What are doing?!" I yelled nervously questioning what she could possible gain out of this.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked blankly and unfazed.

I groan lightly, trying to pulled away but with no success. Her grip only gotten tightly around me. It was merely impossible to push away.

"Let go of me, now, Sophia!" I ordered. She shook her head no, "That's not happening, Shido."

"What if someone gets the wrong impression!?"

"Then let them get the wrong impression."

I groan, then puff my cheeks. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?" I averted my attention back at her to find her leaning in again. I panic. "I hate you!" I yelled. Her eyes wide as she let go of me. I quickly jump off from her lap and ran as fast as I could.

-

Tapping the end of my pencil on the paper in front of me, Absentmindedly. I wasn't able to let my mind focus on my work but... rather my all my attention was on my thoughts instead.

No matter how much I focus on forgetting about the whole situation with Sophia it just always comes back into my mind. The memories of her lips on mine, me dancing with her and... me yelling "I hate you" in her face were in repeat in my head.

"Gesha-Gesha" my thoughts were interrupt by a familiar laugher, breaking the silent. Turning my attention to my deck on the desk as I expected my partner came out of the deck case.

"Magoroku, You're thinking about big sis Sophia again Geh, you'll be marrying her soon, it's not like she has a choice to either."

"It's doesn't matter if she doesn't have a choice or not, Gallows. It's only matters if she truly loves me or not. Or it will mean nothing."

I was at a complete lost, my emotions were a mess and I wasn't able to recollect my thoughts fully. Sophia and Gallows weren't helping much with that.

"It's not like she would like you at all now, geh, since you yelled at me say You hate her."

I sigh defeatly. He was right, she hates me... she block my phone number so I can't even text her if I wanted to. She refusing to even talk to me nor even to ecknowledge my presents.

"Do you love her, Magoroku?" My partner asked.

I thought for a moment, Did I like Sophia? The kiss we share come flashing into my mind. I mean it was just as Sophia stated nothing but that, a kiss. However I wouldn't mind receiving more from her. No way that was going to happen, now.

I felt my heart racing faster as I felt like something was burning on my face.

The feelings I felt...

The thoughts I had...

It also somehow made sense. While connected the dots it dawned on me that I, Shido Magoroku, like, no am in love with Sophia.

There was no point in denying at this point but, how I could fall for a person like her. She was practically stronger then the buddy police. She acts coldly towards me at any given moment. She was very Stoic on top of that. It just didn't make any sense to me why I even like someone was clearly playing with my emotions at this point..

"Yes... I do." I drop my pencil on the paper. Leaning in placing the palm of my hand on my mouth, letting out a light goan of frustration. "I'm such an idiot..." I mumble. I needed to tell her the truth and make things right again... "Right you are, Magoroku." Gallows laughs. Lifted my head slightly to face the darkness Dragon world monster narrowing my eyes at him.

His pluper eyes open widely, looking at me with complete shook. Then quickly went back to his card. Holding his card in my hand, as I rested my attention to his card. The room was silent as I quickly become aghast.

Then it hit me... I needed to face the girl and tell her the truth...

~

I walked through the halls and up the stairs. I written a note and place it in her locker earlier in the morning. I wrote it anonymously however, I wasn't sure if she knew who my hand writing looks like. 

Hopefully Sophia cared enough to actually read and, to also come. Every step I took up the stairs, I kept having my doubts what if Sophia decided not to show. I just wanted to back out but, I kept walking, pushing myself up the stairs until I was on the last step.

Taking my hand, placing it on the door. Sighing deeply being nervous. I reluctantly pushing it open. Feeling the cold breeze of the wind hit me as the door open. It sented shivers down my spine. Letting my eyes wonder, studying the area until I found her... Sophia. Standing there looking up at the sky.

'Perfect!' She came that's a relief. I took a few steps forward calling her name. "Sophia." She heard and turned slightly around to face me. Narrowing her eyes at me with a looked of annoyance and hatred.

"What do you want, Shido?" She questioned me coldly making me flinch.

I gulp and sweatshop. Her attitude and tone was terrifying. And that she can LITERALLY KILL ME! Right now if she really wanted.

"I... I wanted to... talk to you..." I shuttered.

"I'm not obligated to do anything for you."

I point my finger up and open my mouth to speak... but I just couldn't speak. I try but nothing came out. I was so uneasy...

She groan lightly as she started walking, "This is pointless. Don't waste my time." She stated with a cold tone that sented shivers down my spine. I watch as she walks past me. I didn't move or actually attempted to stop her. 

-

I was now walking the halls from a long day of going to classes. Fanilly reaching my donation, placing my hand the door handle siding the door open. Then walked inside closing it behide him.

Looking ahead of me, much to my horror  
noticing a familiar white hair girl at my desk. Looking down at some papers. This wasn't at all what I was expecting.

"Shido." I froze at hearing her voice saying my name. She was well aware of my presented but she didn't lifted her gazed to look at me. But rather instead kept her eyes on the papers in front of her.

I was completely Shock that she was the one to talk first. "Sophia..." Using all my courage to take a few steps forward. "I..I need to tell you s-something important." I shuttered out.

"I'm listening." Her gazed didn't move once.

'Wait...what!? Just a few hours ago she was saying she didn't want to talk and now she does. She so confusing! Oh well better take this now. It's now or never.' And I most certainly knew that I wanted to make this right between us.

I closed my eyes talking a deep breath, then open my eyes again.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean those words... " I felt tears coming from the corner of my eyes but trying to hold them back as I continue, "I like you a lot, actually... My feelings for you are clear now..." I felt my cheeks heat up with every word I was saying. My heart was racing. She fanilly lifted her gazed at me as I continue with my confession.

"You probably hate me... You're not exactly the most nicest preson out there but, there is a lot of good traits about you that I admired. You're intelligent, skilled, my list could go on but you get the point... I'm trying to say is that I love you, Sophia!"

Her cheeks lit up with a hint of red, her eyes wided slightly surprised. But shortly regain her composers and lifted herself off from the chair and made her way over to me. Once she made her way up to me, I decided to lean in. Kissing her well... more like a little peck on the lips. The kiss was quick and short. I wanted to see if she would kill me for doing it.

She blink, being surprised. She so no sighs of wanted to stop or stopping me as I lean down again, giving her another kiss. Are lips fix precfecly with one another..This time it last much longer. I broke the kids and step back... smiling nervously.

Without any words, she took a step forward. Before She place both of her hands on my cheeks, then lifted herself up, leaning in. Feeling her lips on my once more.

I without hesitanted melted into the passionate kiss. Wrapping my hand around her waist pulling her closer to me.

Sophia nipples my bottom lip, gasping in shock as her tongue enter my mouth. Coming back from my shock realizing what she was doing. I wasn't just going to let her do as pleased. My tongue played with hers causing a tongue war but, I ended up defeated and she was now exporting every inch of my mouth.

Sophia broke the kiss apart once she was done exploring and there is this called oxengy we needed. Panting heavy, her eyes lidded. Surprisingly, I could see the lust within her eyes. She turned her head to the side. Then puffed her cheeks,"...I like you for... the longest time... " She admitted whilst shuttering.

Hearing those words coming out of her mouth was completely unexpected. I couldn't help myself but dive my lips back on hers. My kiss was messes and definitely wasn't prefect do my own lack of experience. That didn't make it any less enjoyable in fact it was even more enjoyable.

But we broke apart for a grasp of breath before we both lean in for another kiss. With only a few more kisses and I felt it was getting more heated then the last.

I lean in again only to be stop by Sophia placing a finger on my lips stopping me. "...But you deserve to be punish for what you did to me." I blink and pursuing my lips being slightly confused. I watch as she effortlessly took off her blue sweater and thrown it mindlessly across room. It landed on the couch but, I highly doubt Sophia really cared where it gone.

{Lemon}

Before I knew I was backed against the wall by Sophia. I shiver as I felt her hands go up my shirt. I closed my mouth shut tightly and blushed. "Do you mind if I take off your shirt?" She asked. I turned my head away and nodded hesitantly agreeing.

I lifted up my arms helping her as she took off my shirt. I quickly cover my now bare chest with my hands being completely embarrassed as she thrown my shirt like she did with her sweater not that long ago.

She notice me and graps my wrist lightly, pulling my hands away, preventing me from covering my chest. "No need to hide, Shido." She whisper softly. It was calming to hear her whisper like this. It was very unlike her be resuring and kind to me. And I love it!

"S-sorry...I never done this before..." I stuttered.

"I never did this before either but, we could learn...together."

I nodded nervously and giving a soft resuring smile to her. Giving her permission to go onward.

She pinned both of my hands on top of the my head and started to kiss my neck. Bitting my lips holding back my moans and whimpers. The feeling of lips touching my skin was amazing. I never felt anything else like it before. Arching back giving her more asset to my neck. She kiss a spot that causing me to moan loudly. My sweet spot. She bit and suck the spot.

My breathing was hitched. Looking down noticing she took one of her hands and rubbed my pants lightly, on my private. I felt myself blush even more by the sudden touch. She lifted her head to face me and took her hand off of my. Letting my hands go free. He then knee down and in front of me siding both my pants and boxers off.

I shifted my legs nervously as she was doing that. She notice it and lifted her attention up to me, "Are you okay, Shido?" She asked. Lifted her eyes to meet my own. I could tell she didn't want to force herself onto me if I truly did not what do to this.

"I'm fine...just a little nervous..."

"Don't be, everything will be fine." I knew she wanted to make me feel comfortable. I gave her a little nod. "Do you still want to continue?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes, I want to continue." There was no point in going back at this point and if I denied such an thing... I'll probably turn on my shower with very cold water for a long time period. And I think Sophia was a much better option then cold water.

"Da" She nodded as she averted her attention back onto my pants and boxers. Pulling them down to my ankles. I watch as she place her thumb on the tip of my member rubbing it gently. I groan lightly into my hand at the touch. After she was done she wrap her hand around my member gently and started to slowly pump it, getting faster each time as her moments stayed consisted.

She did that for a few minutes and then stop. She lick the tip of my member. Then lifted her eyes up with a smirk. My eyes wided, as I felt burning sensation in my cheeks again. Before taking my whole member in her mouth feeling the warm and wet of her mouth as she moved in and out with a steady rhyme.

"That's feels so good...Sophia..." I breathe out being quite audible to let her know what I was feeling. Trailing my hand down to her hair, petting and playing it. After a few moments, I felt myself coming close to my climax in a panic I Clench her hair tightly pulling her away from me.

She didn't seem to mind me doing that at all, lucky. She rested her attention up to me. "You're going to finish me to soon..." I mumble. She smirk and go up. "Let me return the favor?" She nodded. Then taking off her dress and throw it. I blush seeing her only in her white bra and matching panties. Helping her unclasp her bra. She throw it across the room.

Getting over my nervousness, I rubbing my gloved thumbs lightly on the nipples. Bitting the inside of my lips as I was massaging and groping her breasts. She let out a quiet moan in approval. I wanted to hear more of this lovely sound she was making. It was like music to my ears. However, I could tell she was tying to hold back her moans.

After I had enough of that I lean in taking her left nipple into my sucking and licking it while pinching and messaging her other. I did the same treatment on the other nipple making sure I have them both equal treatment. Turned my gaze to Sophia to find her bitting lip and her face completely match a tomato. I was surprised to see her so like this or even in this state for that matter.

I kneel down in front of her, lightly rubbing two of my fingers down her panies. Only to have her buck her hips into my palms. I was taken aback by her action and Chuckle lightly, "Well, aren't you impatient."

My eyes wonder up to see her puff her cheeks and turned her head to the side. "I just really want you okay." She admit quietly. I smile lightly hearing this. Pulling down her underwear, then talking off my gloves.

I was surprised to find how easily my finger slip into her, her clit was extremely wet. I moved my finger being gentle afraid to hurt the girl. "...don't... be so gentle...I like... it rough." She breathe out.

I smirk devilishly, "Okay then if that's what you wish. I'll be rough only if you stop holding back your beautiful moans." She groans, "Find... I'll stop holding my moaning if that's you want... you better go harder and faster." I nodded.

Inserting another finger into her thrusting both fingers deeper and faster. She let out some moans form the pleasure. Not long she grap my waist making me stop. Pulling my fingers out of her. She kneel down in front of me. "Shido...I want you inside of me." She admits. I blinked, before blushing madly getting the implication.

We were in the student Council room, with is at school... why did I have to think about that now. "What if we get caught?" I asked in a panic. "You're thinking about that now?" She asked. I nodded opening my mouth to speak only for her to speak again, "I highly doubt no one's here but us."

"If you say so... I'm ready if you are?" She nodded then laying herself down on the floor with her legs wided open. "Are you really sure you wanna lay down on the floor like that?" I asked being quite concern for her back and all the dirt that could be on the floor. She brush it off, "It's doesn't matter. I don't really care."

Taking that as an answer. Then taking hold her hips to help keep my balance as I was inserting myself inside of her. She closed her eyes tighten and bit her lip. "Are you okay, Sophia?" I asked she look like she was in pain. She nodded. "I'm fine just wait until I say to go." Giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling until she leaned up planting a soft kiss on my kiss. "A true gentleman." She mumble against my lips. I smile at her words. Placing her hands on my shoulders. "You can start to thrust now."

I nodded as I started out thrusting slowly, "You're so tight, Sophia..." I breathe out as I continue thrusting into her. She gave soft moans. I bit my lip in pain feeling her finger nails dig into me. I didn't seem to mind that much about it. Getting a little bit faster and thrusting deeper each time.

Was this the things my males peers would say? I would always overhear other males students taking about intercourse or how they would love to thrush in a wet, tight womanhood. And many other lewd things of that nature but not once did I ever think I would ever being those things... with a person that I love and care about deeply and that is what makes this experience much more amazing.

The only sounds in the room was skin meaning skin, moaning, and heavy breathing. With a mix some wordless breathes of paise. Not long she meant her climax. A few more thrust into her and I felt my coming to climax. In a panic I quickly took myself out of her, causing all my cum to go on her stomach. "Sorry..." I mumble in emabarrament. 

"It's fine." I watch as she averted her attention onto her stomach. I watch being slightly confused. Then lifted her hand covering her finger with my cum then taking her taking her hand licking it off. "You taste very sweet."

{End Of Lemon}

"That's good to know..." I let my eyes wonder around the room thinking of someway to clean the mess the made. I got up and pulled up my pants then walked over to where Sophia throw my shirt, wipping the dirt off it before pulling it back on. Not bothering to pick up my gloves or put them back on. Then walked over to the taking the door handle.

"Where are going?" I turned around slightly seeing the confused look on her face, I smile to her. "Stay here and don't move. I'm going to get something to clean up the little mess I made. She nodded and stay silent as I open the door, stepping out before closing it behide me.

Fanilly after finding some napkins in the male's restroom I took some and returned to the Student Council room. Opening the door finding Sophia haven't moved an inch. I walked over to her and clean her up a bit. She got up as her legs were staking slightly. I watch her carefully, being concern for her well being as she pulled up her panies and got dressed until there was her only blue sweater to put on. I walked over to the couch graping the sweater Sophia was already there when I turned around. She went to take the sweater only to have me wrapping around her then pulling the yellow bottom though the hole keeping it in place.

She blush lightly and I smile. "Just thought I'll give you a hand." She nodded. I watch as she walked away from me going to the spot that I throw off my white gloves. She took them form a off the ground. Making her way back to him. She grap both of hand placing them in front me. Then slipping on one my white gloves on my hands. "Will we do this again sometime, Sophia?" I asked. She smirk malicly as she was slipping the other white glove into my hand, "You're quite eager to get into my underwear again."

I blush, "well...no...maybe... Only if you want to that is..." I shutter nervously.

"I don't mind doing it again but... not the Student Council office."

I chuckle lightly "Good idea." I tense up whilst my cheeks heat up again, feeling her hugging me tightly. But I soonly relax, hugging her back. "We should probably get going now. We'll continue with our council work tomorrow."

"Da."

She teleported herself home and I made my way back to my home. Opening the door with a big smile on my face. Walking to the kitchen, humming lightly whilst getting some sushi. 

"I see, you're in a happy mood today, Magoroku." Turning my head over to the side to only see my father walking into the kitchen. I nodded, smiling. "Why wouldn't I be, father?" He raised his eyebrow incredulously at me, giving me a questioning look. I decided to ignore it and take my sushi up to my room.

### Dump Part: Bouns

> This was a part that I originally wrote but decided to take it out and added something different.
> 
> This takes place when they where in  
>  Sophia's room. (Bacisly when Sophia's decided to kiss him and what not.)

### Chapter Text

"I'm no princess, Shido..." I haven't realized that I said my thought out loud. As his smile faded and so did his happy expression. "Of course you are, Sophia..." He was trying to convince that I was, in fact a princess. He doesn't get it... "No. I'm not. It's reality." He norrow his eyes at my response. I could tell he wasn't on the same page like I was. "You know pretending isn't that bad. You should tried it out sometime. Who knows maybe you'll like it." With that he crossed his arms and sat on the side of my bed, his attention still was completely on me.

Pretending? Pretend? What? Does he think I'm a child?

'You should tried it out sometime. Who knows maybe you'll like it' His words replayed in my mind again and again.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He quickly tense up. "You mind?" I asked  
studying his features his face hinted with red. Probably out of emabarrament. "N-n o-of course I don't mind, do what as you wish." He was shuttering too, interesting.

I rested both of my hands on each side of his shoulder, giving them a light squeeze "You look rather tense, Shido." He puffed his cheeks, "I'm perfectly fine."

I lean in slightly towards him. His eyes wided then moved his upper body away slightly as blushes even more. "S-sophia, what are going?!" He shuttered. 

I closed my eyes leaning in then brush my lips softly on his, before kissing him softly. I felt him wrapped his hands around my waist, moving his hands up and down my sides. He melting into my kiss. The feeling sented shivers throughout my body. One of my hands travel into his soft tan hair, playing with his short hair. I crave more but we needed to break the kiss to breathe.

I starred into his dark blue eyes. His look was of disbelief. "Did you just--" he didn't bother to finish his sentence. But I knew what he was taking. "Maybe." I said. I want to teaste him a little. He norrow his eyes incredulously, "You do taste rather delicious, I wouldn't mind if you were to do it again." He gave me a devious smirk. Playing along with my game. "I could say the same for you."

My actions have consequences... I can't even imagine what my own mother and father learn that I did this.

I watch as his face lit up more with red. It was rather cute that he flusher. As I smack my lips onto his once more.

> This was a part that I originally wrote but decided to take it out and added something different.
> 
> This takes place when they where in  
>  Sophia's room. (Bacisly when Sophia's decided to kiss him and what not.)

### Chapter Text

"I'm no princess, Shido..." I haven't realized that I said my thought out loud. As his smile faded and so did his happy expression. "Of course you are, Sophia..." He was trying to convince that I was, in fact a princess. He doesn't get it... "No. I'm not. It's reality." He norrow his eyes at my response. I could tell he wasn't on the same page like I was. "You know pretending isn't that bad. You should tried it out sometime. Who knows maybe you'll like it." With that he crossed his arms and sat on the side of my bed, his attention still was completely on me.

Pretending? Pretend? What? Does he think I'm a child?

'You should tried it out sometime. Who knows maybe you'll like it' His words replayed in my mind again and again.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. He quickly tense up. "You mind?" I asked  
studying his features his face hinted with red. Probably out of emabarrament. "N-n o-of course I don't mind, do what as you wish." He was shuttering too, interesting.

I rested both of my hands on each side of his shoulder, giving them a light squeeze "You look rather tense, Shido." He puffed his cheeks, "I'm perfectly fine."

I lean in slightly towards him. His eyes wided then moved his upper body away slightly as blushes even more. "S-sophia, what are going?!" He shuttered. 

I closed my eyes leaning in then brush my lips softly on his, before kissing him softly. I felt him wrapped his hands around my waist, moving his hands up and down my sides. He melting into my kiss. The feeling sented shivers throughout my body. One of my hands travel into his soft tan hair, playing with his short hair. I crave more but we needed to break the kiss to breathe.

I starred into his dark blue eyes. His look was of disbelief. "Did you just--" he didn't bother to finish his sentence. But I knew what he was taking. "Maybe." I said. I want to teaste him a little. He norrow his eyes incredulously, "You do taste rather delicious, I wouldn't mind if you were to do it again." He gave me a devious smirk. Playing along with my game. "I could say the same for you."

My actions have consequences... I can't even imagine what my own mother and father learn that I did this.

I watch as his face lit up more with red. It was rather cute that he flusher. As I smack my lips onto his once more.

## Gracefully

"Even if no one is here for you I'll be the one to protect you, to save you in your darkest days because I love you."

* * *

_  
**Love is such a strong word to use and to say. When no one in your past ever treated like they love you and someone comes to treat you like the you mean the world to them, yes while they develop their feelings over time and got used to such things they grown to like it. You want to protect that feeling, protect that one person who gave you everything you ever needed in your life, love.** _

### Pasts & Trust

### Chapter Text

Sophia and Magoroku been spending a lot of time together, well more time that is, after school. When Shido isn't doing his work for the Student Council being the Student Council President wasn't an easy job and he did work hard when he wasn't trying to be popular. Although he really miss having his Vice, Sakharov Sophia with him to help when needed.

He didn't really know what School she went too or what she spent most of her time doing. He assumed she was working for Kyoya but everytime she saw him she wasn't with him.

They kept in touch with one another after Sophia came by his office unannounced one day a few months ago. Mostly throw email after Sophia finally decided to unblock him and his number, surprisingly.

Their personal lives intertwined something the two weren't used to but work with it anyways. It wasn't so bad, it felt nice to have someone there with him.

The weren't so invested with this relationship idea at first but after talking about and going over the events of working with Ikazuchi, their previous master they both came to terms with the feelings they felt. The two took it slow, easing into the relationship which consist of hanging out more and dates.

Magoroku groaned and pouted as she won yet another buddyfight, "Why is it that I keep losing to you?" whined the male as he was gazing down at his hand cards, "There must be a reason, maybe I need to build a new deck." He wasn't good at making his own desk, that was Gremlin's job and Disaster was long gone by now. He had no idea where he was or how to get in contact with him. Not that Gremlin was a good choice after his humiliatingly defeat in the Gaen Cup. It was Gremlin's fault that he lost during the cup.

It didn't help that he could almost hear the mocking that Gallows was making in his card form on the playing mat. He has to be beat her at least in one game. He dropped his hand onto the game and glance up at Sophia, "You're skilled at deck building, right, Sophia? Can't you help me rebuild my deck, please?"

"I don't really know much about Darkness Dragon world, Shido."

"Please, Sophia," He begged once more. "I'll do anything! Just help me with my deck so I can beat you."

She didn't know why any of that would matter. "Agh, fine, set your cards out on the floor we'll go through them together."

He smile brightly. His eyes gimmer, "You're the best Sophia!"

He did as he was told and place all of his deck cards down in order. Sophia gazed at the set of cards and help Shido with his cards.

"This has been fun but I should get going, Sophia," Magoroku yawned as he gathered his deck of buddyfight cards before he placed them in his core case. He got up from the floor and gave a warming smile towards the girl who was across from him.

All she did was watched him silently while being meticulous. Her eyes were glued to his face. That smile of his made her heart fluttered and her insides fuzzy, a feeling that no one gave her before.

It wasn't unusual for Sophia to stay silent so he didn't pay much mind to it. After all it was Sophia being herself. However this silent was getting to him, he wanted Sophia to talk more to him. They were dating after all. He always felt that Sophia was somehow always hiding something from him. They stared at each other, silently.

"Sophia?" He was the one to break the silence in the room.

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her daze by the sound of her name being called by his foreign lips.

"Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself at all today."

"I'm fine." It was a simple response, yes. But it was all she was going to say in this matter. She just wasn't going to share her feelings to him even if that was her boyfriend. She would have always said to _mind his own business_ but that was the old her.

Magoroku lips curl into a frown at the response he was given. _I'm fine_ was still an improvement to _mind your own business_ that she used to say to him. At least she wasn't as cold as she was before. But he knew that she wasn't being honest with him. He knew something was up and she wasn't opening up to him. It has been this way for a mouths now even before they started dating. Communication was a big part of how relationships were supposed to work, at least, from his knowledge. And Sophia didn't much of the communicating here.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to push you or force you but if something's really bothering you. You could always come to me, I'll be there for you, Sophia."

Sophia reminded silent. She wasn't used to hearing these words. All she was used to was sitting still and obeying orders. Not telling others how she felt about things because no one in past would care but Shido does. He probably was the first person that does care about her well being.

He turned away facing the door before placing his deck in his pockets. He tried to hide his dejected expression from her. She wasn't going to open up, was she? It hurt him knowing that she was still hiding her emotions from him. Not that she really shown her emotions in the first place but he knew she still had them. She was still human.

"I'll call you later Sophia," he started to make his way towards it, getting farther away from her.

Her stomach filled with dread, she didn't want him to leave. Weird since she has always been the one to leave him behind.

"Also one more thing before I go-" Sophia also felt relieved to hear she got one more second with him, even if it was more second. He stopped and turned his head towards Sophia, "-I love you." His hands were shaped into a heart as his cheeks were lightly stained with crimson as he spoke those words.

He said those words once before to her on multiple occasions but no matter how much she tried those words felt so new to her. She wasn't used to I love you. She didn't know that she'll ever get used to them. _Love_ was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. No one in her past spook the three words, not even her own family told her that they loved her. Only him.

Her heart skip a beat. She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her small hands. It was the pit of her stomach and she hated it. She hated feeling like this. All of it.

He turned away, knowing fully well that she wasn't going to respond anymore and started to make his leave. It was probably better if he was gone. She most likely needed some alone time.

"Wait," her voice was stern and also desperate, almost. Desperately was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? She wasn't Desperate for him to stay. Was she?

This word made the male stop abruptly as he turned his frame slightly to the side, getting a better look at Sophia who was still sitting on the floor, "hm?" He gave a questioning look. Was she finally going to open up to him more?

"Would you like to stay for the night?"

She never asked him to stay for a night, she never asked him to stay period. This was a great way to have her open up to him. The more he thought about it the better the idea was. Magoroku nodded, "Of course, I would love to stay! Only if you'll have me."

She nodded silently.

Magoroku sheepishly placed in hands his pocket, taking out his phone, "I should probably call my father, just to let him know I'm staying." He was glad that his father was out of jail and he was now able to live in the Shido's mansion again, well not the mansion again but it close to it. It was much better than the home he made for himself underneath his office.

Sophia gave a small nod, "Da," She got up from her spot on the floor, "I'll be in my room, you can come once you're done with your phone call."

"Thanks, Sophia." Magoroku was now left alone in the room as the door closed lightly.

Sophia walked into the halls of her house. This feeling never left her but she was trying her best to ignore. She felt free oldly from any and all orders but she feels empty without them. Shido wasn't the one to give her orders, at least not anymore. The last order she got from him was so long ago.

Once she made it to a large door she pulled it open and she entered her room. Her eyes wandered to a picture frame with her and Shido in the middle of the glass cover. The frame was small but was it reminded her of when she finally came back to Aido to see Shido again.

_Sophia was now faced with the large blue door she was too familiar with. She wrapped one of her hands around it. And opened it slowly. She peered into the room, studying the area; scrutinizing it. Her eyes finally came to the middle of the room, looking at the male she was too familiar with._

_He hasn't taken any notice to the female at the door. He gazed lazily at his work, "I want to be popular and yet, no matter what I do I seem to fail," he whimpered as he remembers all of his others failed attempts._

_She doesn't remember him wanted to be_ _popular but she remembered that he loved other people's approval. He still holds onto his position that he loves cling too and his power along with it. (well she guessed he lost most of that already, didn't he?) And his father, who was in jail at least that what she thought. He could've most likely be out now but she didn't wasn't sure if he had a Mother in his life, he never really talked about and she hasn't seen it on TV before._

 _"T_ _here's no point in being popular, it just a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless."_

_He blinked at the voice that interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his gaze to find the blue siding door was halfway opened to reveal a white-haired dressed in blue standing emotionlessly in the doorway. 'How long has she been standing there? And how did I not take any notice of it?'_

_"Sophia?" Asked the boy incredulously._

_"_ _Good, you haven't forgotten about me completely," Sophia had a malicious sort of look but Shido did his best to ignore this and her disdainfulness all together._

_He remained silent unsure of to say. What could he say? Maybe she was here to get him to work again for Kyoya?_

_She entered the room quietly and closed to door behind her._ _Shido quickly shot up from his chair, "I'm not working for Kyoya again or any other bad guy for that matter! I never want to be evil again or even be zap again!"_

_Sophia blinked being taken aback. This outburst was surprised to say at least. After a few minutes of no sound she finally spoke once more, "No, I'm not here for that, Shido."_

_She wish she haven't said that name. A name that used her and throw her out it was nothing. Even the mere mention of it made her heart sink, she hated it. She wasn't here because of orders she was here because she wanted to come at her own free will._ _He was somewhat relieved to hear this._

_"Then what are you here for? As I recall you don't go to Aido anymore so you shouldn't be here."_

_"Just to talk."_

_He notices some sort of small bag in her hands, "What are carrying, Sophia?"_

_"Oh, this?" She lifted the bag up, "It's just the homemade cookies I baked."_

_Shido tilted his head off to the side, "You... can bake?"_ _He was shocked to say the least._

 _She nodded, "Da."_ Before she added, _"Would you like some?"_

 _He pointed his finger, accusingly at her, "Okay. What did you do with the_ **_real_ ** _Sophia!?" This can't be Sophia, she was just being way to kind. This was a lie, right? Offering some cookies wasn't a type of thing Sophia would do._

 _She narrowed her eyes at him, almost looking hurt by this but she covered it up by giving him a cold made him lowered himself behind his desk cowering._ _A coward at heart._

_She made her way over towards him being across the desk, "Just take them before I change my mind."_

_She held out the bag in front of him. She felt her cheeks were stinging._ _He took out of her small hands, carefully._

_He gulped, "Oh, how thoughtful of you. What favor did you make?"_

_"Chocolate chip."_

_"Are they soft or hard?"_

_"Soft."_

_He places the bag down on his table, "I'll try one but only if you try one with me."_ _"_

" _But why can't you eat them without me?"_

_"It wouldn't right if I eat all of them here and you didn't."_

She raised an eyebrow, _"Was that an order then?"_

_"No, more like an option really. But I'd much prefer to have you eat the cookies with me, Sophia."_

_'An option?' She was always forced to do what she was told to no matter how demeaning it was. She never had a choice in anything but here she was getting one. It was... weird_. _She wasn't used to getting a choice in any matter before._

_He opened the bag of homemade cookies, took out one of the bags with his white gloved hands and held to Sophia. She took out of his hands. He places his hand back into the bag taking out a cookie for himself._

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She turned slightly, "Shido?"

"Yes?" A voice shouted behind the door.

"There's no need to knock, you can just come in."

The door opened, revealing a laughing nervous Shido on the other side of the door. He has been here before but he never got used to being in her room. It was awkward to be in a girl's room.

_She took the door handle and open the door slightly letting Shido in. He stepped inside and eyed the room. Blue and white was the colors he was faced with._

_"Is this your bedroom?" Questioned the male as he turned slightly around to face the white-haired Russian._

_She closed her eyes and nodded "Da." She opened her eyes again._

_"Hm," He let out a soft humming noise, "I thought it was yours. I do have to say, it's most certainly fix you that's for sure."_

His face beam with an idea, "Oh, Sophia. If I'm going to stay over can I play with your hair again?"

"Da." This didn't surprise her, it wasn't the first time that he asked this she still remembered when he first asked the question. She honestly didn't mind him touching her hair, if it was someone else then yes but for Shido she allowed it.

_Magoroku shifted in his chair uncomfortably._

_Sophia studied him intently for the past minute, "Are you uncomfortable, Shido?"_

_He flinched being taken off guard by the girl's question. The tan-haired male wasn't expected her to care. He eyes travel up to meet Sophia's eyes, "Oh, I'm just really nervous that's all," he admitted. He fumbled as he lowered himself in his chair. He gave a sheepish smile._

_Sophia didn't understand it. Why could he be so nervous, wasn't like they done this before. "Why are you nervous?"_ Was there something she was missing?

_His eyes gazed frankly around the room, glancing at everything but her._

_"Shido?" Sophia gave a questioning look._

_He took a deep breath of fresh air and straightens himself up. He gazed up at her, "Could I asked you a question, Sophia?"_

_She gave a nod._

_"Can I play with your hair?"_

_"You want to play with my hair?"_

_"Yes, your hair always looks so soft. I bet is too. It's probably weird think I'm being a weirdo again but, I think you would look pretty if I did some cute hairstyles with it. Only if you'll let me do so," he confessed._

_Sophia sighed, "Fine, go right ahead."_

Magoroku clapped his hands together and smile as bright as a star in the night sky. He turned towards her dresser and stand as he walked towards them. Once he made it, he opened one of the drawers. He dug his hands inside, "Where is your brush, Sophia? I forgot where you put it the last time I was here."

Sophia got up and walked over to him, she took his hands up of the drawers. Magoroku felt his burned at the contact.

It felt weird but also nice to hold his hands but she wondered what it would feel like if she were to hold him close to her. Would she get the same feelings? Instead of retrieving the said item she took her hands off of him and wrapped them around his back.

Magoroku his cheeks stung and his body tense up as Sophia effortlessly brought herself closer towards him. Until their clothes were touching lightly into an awkward like hug.

"S-Sophia!? What are you doing!?" He shuttered out. He was blushing mess.

"Relax and let me hold you."

He swallowed. Magoroku ease into the warm embrace Sophia was giving him, as old as it was. Sophia holding onto him like she was going to lose him. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around her.

After a few minutes of them standing like this Sophia let go of him and went got her brush.A part of her wanted to stay like that longer but she simply couldn't. She had no clue how he would feel.

"Here," She held out her brush. He took out of her small hands. She turned and sat on the bed, waiting for Shido. He made his way towards her.

He brushed the front of her white snow like hair while humming softly to himself. His was so relaxing and fun. Sophia even more then willing to let him do whatever he wished.

"You know, Sophia, you changed a lot during these past months."

"How so?"

"You're quite caring, even if you don't like to show it. You been acting less mean towards me, like you did in the past. You are a total softie."

Sophia felt a burning sensation in her cheeks. Did she really change? For the better!? Was being with Shido helping her become a better person? And if so was she doing the same for him as well. Maybe having Kyoya dismissed her was a good thing, maybe not having any orders was somehow helping her, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, very," his voice was a smoothing whispered in delight. "But, you aren't really opening up to me," His voice grew and, sounded Saddened and even hurt.

She felt her heart drop like she somehow did something wrong to hurt him. She hurt him before in the past, well hurt physically but that was a long time ago. But she wasn't sure if she hurt him mentally before. She stayed silent unsure of what good response she can give.

He took notice of this, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Sophia." He never saw her upset before but he knew she could most likely be, she did a great job at hiding it by being stoic.

She blinked and quickly responded bluntly, "I'm not upset." Her being sad? No way that was possible.

He stop brushing her hair and turned his attention towards Sophia, "I know you well enough to know that you're bothered by something. Now please, no more secrets. I want to help you."

Silence. Sophia had her eyes closed, holding back some sort of feeling. It was eating him alive. He didn't want this silence. He wanted to hear her voice again. Her voice was the music to his ears he always wanted to hear.

"Sophia-"

Before he was able to complete his she opened her eyes and interrupt, "Shido ordered me."

He blinked repeatedly in shock, "What?"

"I want you to order me around like Ma- Kyoya did." She mentally cringed at almost calling him Master again and even mentioning his name on her own lips. She should have been over that by now but she wasn't.

He face went blank. "I-I'm-" he couldn't help but shuttered out. After a few moments of recollecting his own thoughts he finally spoke up again, "No, I can't do that, Sophia." He didn't want to order her, no matter how much he would like a slave. She just wasn't one. She was his partner. Even if he did, he wouldn't get over the guilt of doing so.

"But that's all I'm ever going to be good for." It was the truth, no matter how much she tries to forget about it.

His eyes widened, "Sophia! Don't ever say that about yourself. You're much smarter than this."

He was right, She was so calm and serious while she was still being serious, she wasn't acting very calm. He places the brush down next to them, on the bed before placing his hands on her shoulders, "you're great for a lot of things." His expression softened.

"Like what, Shido?" Asked the female harshly.

He did his best to ignore her harsh tone as he tries to come up with a good - no- a perfect answer, "Well, you're intelligence, you're highly responsible, you're competent," he let his eyes scanned her room, thinking of what more to stay.

She reminded silent. She wasn't dishing out for compliments and yet, here Shido was giving them. If she wanted some then she'll just ask for some but she didn't care about compliments. She wasn't going to hide that from him. But Shido should at least know more about her than what he lead on.

"And let's not forget you're a very skill buddyfighter, coming by yours truly it's a big deal," he put her his ego grin, "But I'll always be the better buddyfigther then you'll ever be."

Sophia lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. She hits him on his side.

He yelped with tears in his eyes, "Owie! Sophia!? why did you do that?" He whined.

Sophia only watched in amusement with a malice smirk on her face. Her malice expression quickly left her as Shido regain his composer.

"There's plenty of things that I like about you it's just you're not the most open person out here but that's not a bad thing. I would love to know about you."

"It would be a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless to know about it." Sophia finally spook. What is she thinking, or even saying for that matter? She should probably rethink about what she was going to say.

"You're never a waste of time and the past is not meaningless. It's a great way to learn." He thought for a moment and he flicked his eyes towards her, "Ah, if I tell you about my past will you tell me about yours?"

His past? She didn't care about his past. Does it even matter? Nothing is going to change. "You're really aren't going to stop bothering me until I tell you, are you?"

He nodded.

Sophia sighed, "Agh, Fine. Just answer me a question and I'll tell you."

He acquiesce nodded. At least she wasn't being sulky anymore. However her wanted to ask a question was off but he didn't mind at all too much.

He was silent which weirded Sophia out, only by a little. He wasn't this quiet before. Instead of just wasting time she went ahead and asked, "You're Mother. Do you happen to know her?"

He was taken aback by such a question. He never mentioned once about his Mother. Sophia never even shown interested in knowing before. So why all of the sudden?

 _"_ _My Mother_?" He whispered, his expression saddened. How was he going to answer, he didn't even know that himself.

She nodded hearing his whispered.

He laughed it off, "Oh, her? Well, we don't talk about her."

Sophia narrowed her eyes, "You didn't answer the question, Shido."

Looks like he was going to get away with that. "Oh, right my bad. I never knew her. My Father never talks about her even when I ask him about her. If only I knew her. But you're kinda like my Mother figure."

"That why you rely on me way to much?"

His cheeks turned a light pink as he laughed lightly, "I guess so."

 _'That makes sense.'_ Sophia shrugged it off.

He took his hands off her hand and pointed one at her, "Now, It's your turn, Sophia." Oh yes, it was time to learn more about her. He sat there in front of her waiting eagerly while his eyes flicked with the curiosity his was feeling.

After a moment of silence she gave a small nod, "In Russia, I was a slave and I had odey every order I was given. When ever I did something wrong I would get whipped none stop."

He didn't expect to hear this but, then again he didn't know what he would have expected to hear from her. Guilt flashed in his eyes as she told him her past, knowing he wasn't there to save her from those who shamed and humiliated her. She meant so much to him, he was her first real friend, his first girlfriend.

His heart felt a twinge of regret and hurt. He wiped his eyes as he felt like he was going to cry, hearing her backstory, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." He come closer and gave her a tender hug for comfort. "I would never let anyone hurt you like that again. I'll protect you at any cost."

He also felt anger and frustration. Not at Sophia but at the people. Who do they think they are touching and hurting _his_ Sophia like that? He just wanted to put all of them in their place!

"Shido," Sophia let a cried. "You're holding onto to tight."

He blinked and broke the hug he was giving her. He must of been in his own thoughts he hadn't realized he was taking his frustration out on her to the point she let out a plead to stop. He panicked, "I'm so sorry, Sophia. I didn't to hurt you. Didn't hurt you, did I?" His guilt grew as his heart ache, he felt his eyes water.

"I'm fine. I didn't know you were that physically strong. I always thought you were weak."

"Oh?" He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Sophia turned away, gazing at her dresser from across her room being unfazed by Shido's expression, "Do you want to go to sleep Now? It's getting late."

"That sounds good, I am feeling a little sleepy. Although it really doesn't matter what time, we don't have any school tomorrow."

She nodded, "You can used some of my clothes to sleep in for the night.

"No girly clothes please," He simpered.

She got up and went over to her dresser and opened it. Once she was done picking out the clothes she made it over back to Shido. She held out the clothes, "Here. You could wear this."

He nodded, taking the said clothes from her hands. He gazed down at it for a second. He lifted his head back up to look at Sophia while she was speaking, "You could change in my bathroom, over there." She pointed to there bathroom. "I'll call you out once I'm done getting ready."

He nodded and got up from the bed. clothes still in hand he walked over to her bathroom and closed the door behind him. He took off his clothes and folded them neatly before he put on the clothes she gave him. They were tight fit, probably do to her small frame but he manage to make it work without ripping them.

He waited until Sophia was done getting ready and called her in which she not long after.

He felt his cheeks lit at the girl who was wearing a simple blue colored nightgown. She quickly turned his attention to the bed, Sophia's bed. The was much bigger then Shido's. It can probably fix Gallows too if they wanted him to sleep next to the two teens. But was very unlikely that they would want Gallows in the bed with them.

Sophia walked over to her bed and took the ends of her covers with her finger tips and pulled it down. She lazily gazed up at Shido, "Are you coming?"

He nodded sheepishly and gulped. He walked over to the other side of the bed, that Sophia wasn't on. This was the first time he'll ever been sleeping next to someone, even Sophia.

The two lay awkwardly in the bed, facing away from one another. It was weird laying in bed with Someone else. But it also felt so right. He turned his frame to the other side, now gazing at Sophia.

"Sophia? Are you still awake?"

She turned her body around to face Shido. Her eyes glued to his. She didn't say a word but she didn't need to, he already knows that she was still awake. She waited for him to stay something but he didn't say a word.

He couldn't keep his eyes open as he felt drowsiness. He wanted to say something but he was too tired to speak.

"Shido?" She questioned. All she heard in response was sleeping noises from the president.

She will never admit that he was disturbingly adorable. Somehow everything he did was cute and him sleeping was no exception to that. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed unlike his usual self. And so innocence with that smile he had on his face. An innocence she was willing to protect.

She didn't expect him to really mean what he said _I would never let anyone hurt you like that again. I'll protect you at any cost_. He was overconfidence but at the end of the day he's a coward at heart and is easily intimidated. She saw that first hand when they were both working for Ikazuchi he was the one that held onto her, looking for protection and answers.

She watched Shido sleep next to her.

" _Sophia,"_ He whimpered in his sleeping, more like a cry. Sophia blinked. What he really dreaming about her? ' _He better not be having a wet dream.'_ Sophia continued to watch him while he was sleeping.

 _"Stop, don't her hurt_ ," He cried into a plead yet again. His smile fading from his lips as he started to shake slightly.

Sophia conclude that he wasn't having a wet dream but some sort of bad one.

_He stood still, his mind racing, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. His mind was screaming for him to do something but he couldn't do anything. He was trapped as he was forced to watch his beloved get whipped readily by those disgusting slave owners. Indignation. All the anger hurt, and disgust he was feeling only grew as she cried out for help._

_He had to do something, he need to do something. He just couldn't sit here and watch her cry in agonizing pain_. _There has to be something he could do. He tried pushing his way out of the grips he was being held in._

_They stop wiping her. Her skin was burning from the whip lashes as she lay on the floor as her eyes closed. Her breathing became heavy as she was hyperventilating. They let me ago and he without a second thought ran to her. He lower himself, sitting next to her. He carefully lifted her head, placing it gently on his lap. She opened her slowly and lifted her up to his face, weakly._

_He couldn't help but let his tears round down his face_ as he watch the life fade from _her big bright blue eyes_.

### Breaking & Unclosed Desire

### Chapter Text

He shot up from the bed once. his breath hitched. His body was wet from sweat. The white covers were also very wet. Tears flowing down his dark blue eyes. His heart was racing fast. His body was quivered in fear.

Sophia...

Hearing soft sleeping noises reminding him that he wasn't alone. He turned his attention down the girl who was sleeping next to him remembering what they were doing earlier.

"She looks so peaceful." It was true, her expression was soften. She was so adorable, so cute like this. Her soft sounds made his heart flutter and his face burned. He slowly lifted his hands up to her cheek, rubbing it tendering with his finger. Her soft was soft to the touch. He couldn't help but let a loving smile onto his foreign lips.

His hand travel to her white silky hair. He felt his worries fade away as he focused intently on her beauty. He was brushing through her hair.

Little did he know that the girl was slowly waking up from her deep sleep. Her fluttered open slowly, "Shido?"

The male flinched and pulled his hand away from her. He gulped nervously, "Oh, Sophia. You're awake. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did, go back to bed you need rest."

"You smell."

"Oh, I do?" He tilted his off to the side.

"Were you sweating?"

"I...um..."

"You look distraught."

"I'm fine, really! Don't go worrying about me hahaha," laughing nervously he quickly hid under the covers of her bed.

Sophia narrowed her eyes and stared intently at her male next to her, hidden under her covers and blankets. She noticed him quivering.

"Are you cold, Shido?"

"N-No! I'm fine!"

Sophia stayed silent and shrugged. He was probably being his weird little old self again.

The night went by fast as Shido was already awake and notice that Sophia was out of her bed.

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skills to keep her balance. She appears to holding a plate of food in her small hands.

"I made breakfast for you," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. Magoroku eyes widened slightly, his was in complete disbelief. He stared longingly at the female.

She handed him a plate of food, he took it out of her hands, "I never thought you would actually cook for me. It's quite nice of you actually. Thank you, Sophia," he let a smile onto his lips.

She puffed her cheeks and turned away. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. His look was that of shock and disbelief.

"Well, aren't you going to eat your food?"

Magoroku blink, finding the girl was watching him intently, "You don't have a plate of food."

"So?"

"Well, aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head, no.

"You need to eat Sophia."

"Is that an order?" Her expression was malice and grim.

Magoroku didn't say a word. The two sat in slience.

"Sophia, we talked about this before. I don't want to order you around but you have to eat something."

"Are you going to feed me then?"

Sophia watched as his face was turning into a light pink color. "Y-Yes! That's what'll do. If it gets you to eat."

Sophia nodded and sat down in front of Shido. Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him.

He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to her face as she open her mouth slowly and she took a bite out of it. She closed his eyes, tasting the flavour.

And he did the same for himself. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! You should cook for me more often!"

A few minutes of eating and Feeding Sophia in silence. Once they were done Sophia turned her head away and puffed her cheeks.

* * *

Magoroku tapped his pen absentmindedly off the page of his homework. He couldn't think properly, not with the nightmares he'd been having about a certain white-haired Russian and her past. Not only that but they have been getting worse with every passing day to the point he didn't want to sleep. He just couldn't sleep, forcing him to just stay up until eventually he just past out do to exhaustion. It was messing with him mentally. Could still remember all of those horrid dreams, vividly.

"Gesha-Gesha what's wrong, geh, you look tired, Magoroku," A familiar voice mocked the teen, taking him out of his deep thoughts.

Magoroku sighed and groaned in frustration, 'Oh, great. Here he comes.' His buddy was the last thing he wanted to see right now. He didn't want to deal with his mocking today. Just one day without the disrespect of his buddy. That all he was asking for.

A small glowing light appeared from his core case on the desk as Gallows transformed out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form; leering over Magoroku as he was staring longingly on his books and papers in front of him.

"Go away, Gallows. I'm doing my homework."

"Geh, all you're doing is tapping a pencil on a piece of paper, Magoroku."

"I'm thinking."

"About what... geh, big sis Sophia?"

He felt his cheeks burned at the words. Some truth came from that, he was thinking about Sophia but not the way he assumed Gallows was thinking.

Magoroku parted his lips to speak but before he was able to say a single word he heard his father shouting up the stairs for him to come down, "Magoroku, someone is here to see you!"

He dropped his pencil on the paper in front of him and let out a groan. He pushed his chair back and lazily got up. All he heard running in his ears was Gallows snickering.

He drowns out the laughing of his buddy as walked to his door and opened it. He made his way out of his room and down the hall, leading to the steps. He made his way down the stairs. Once he made it down he walked to the front where his Father was.

"Father, who is here to see-" he stopped himself min-sentence, his eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the girl in blue standing in front of the door, "Oh, Sophia. You didn't tell me you were coming over, today."

It wasn't often that Sophia bothered come over his house much.

His father placed his hand on Magoroku shoulder, "We've invited her over for supper later today, Magoroku."

She closed her eyes and nodded lazily, "Da."

"Huh," Magoroku turned to his father with a shocked expression written on face. When did that happen? And why was he always the last to know!?

Sophia stepped in front try to get closer to the tan-haired male, "You don't look all that excited to see me." She sounded more hurt by this then why she had intended. Was she hurt? No, why would she be? She only thought that he would be a little more excited then what she was seeing. As she studied him closer she took notice of dark black bags under his eyes. What he not getting enough sleep? Something was wrong.

Magoroku step back from her and placed his up, waving them dismissively, "Oh, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

She grabbed his hand and he let out a sharp yelped. She already had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make a portal, before she teleported Shido and herself.

He fell onto the ground with a loud thug, "Owie," he rubbed his lower back area. "How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that Sophia." Wait. Did Sophia just teleported him?

He gazed up to find that Sophia was in front of him with her hand held up. She was silent. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Once he was one his feet he decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept his firm grip on it whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. He used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that he may have gotten on himself by the fall.

From the corner of his eye he could make out the light pink that was showing on her face. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips as an idea came into his mind, "Is that the color red I see on your cheeks, Sophia?"The male asked with a teasingly smile on his lips.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I think you are blushing."

"I'm not blushing," She puffed her cheeks and swiftly turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. Trying to hold back her blush.

"You're very cute when you blush, especially when you're blushing at yours truly." It wasn't very often he got to see her blush every once in a blue moon. It was the faint times like this where she let her emotions out.

Her cheeks only grew darker in color as much as she was trying to hold back the crimson color on her cheeks.

"Come on, Sophia. I know you are."

"Fine, you win," She grumbled. It was low but he was still able to make out what she said.

"What was that, Sophia? I couldn't hear you and my ears are usually very effective too."

She opened her and turned back to look at Shido, "You heard me, Shido." Sophia tighten her grip on him to served as a punishment

He bit his lips roughly as she started to walk, dragging her boy along with her. He couldn't handle the pain she unknowingly inflicted, "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!"

She didn't say a word at first but her loosened her grip on him, only by a little. "...oh...Sorry," she muttered under her breath. She apologized, that was better than having her say nothing at all. She was making good progress. And Magoroku was proud of that.

Magoroku took noticed that Sophia would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us or dared to look at Shido. He found weird considering how none of those girls didn't do anything to her. At least not that he knew of.

"Where are we going?" He was the one to break the silence between them.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking. Not bothering to answer his question.

"Shido, what a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing Shido to stop dead in his tracks. "Kyoya?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. Shido raised an eyebrow being completely dumbfounded. 'That doesn't seem good.'

He gazed over Sophia like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents. His eyes went to Shido instantly. Studying his features closely, like he was peering into his soul which in return made Shido nervous.

Sophia was becoming extremely annoyed by this and his presents, "Is there something you need. In case you were wondering, we're busy."

He leaned back as he eyes widened in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. The white-haired male was caught off guard by such a reaction mainly by Shortly he regain his composer and narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills again, Shido."

All Shido did was watched in complete disbelief. He didn't understand, wasn't she working for him? Why was she acting like his towards him? Was she hiding something from him? Working with Kyoya again would be a dream come true.

"Shido, Let's go," her voice was stern, angry almost.

She held onto his hand and dragged him to a familiar Cafe. She opened the door to a mini cafe and entered. She took me to a light purple colored booth in the far back and she sat down. Magoroku sat down tentatively across from her on the other booth.

The waitress walked by asking for their drinks. Sophia ordered a cup of coffee and Magoroku order a cup of warm tea. She quickly left the table, most likely to do other things she had to do with her job.

Magoroku smiled kindly as the waiter brought us our order drinks and placed both ordered down onto the table swiftly before leaving the two teens alone once more.

He lifted the hot cup with his gloved hands and took a small slip. He felt the tea warm his insides. He placed the cup of tea back down on the table softly. He let a relaxing sigh escape his lips.

Sophia stares blankly at her cup of coffee. Not showing her emotions.

He gazed up at her as flicker of concern shot through his eyes, "Sophia? What's wrong? Why were you acting like that to Kyoya?"

She blinked and flinched slightly, "That's nothing... it's nothing, you shouldn't be worrying about it," the girl mumbled under her breath.

"Sophia-"

"Are you really going to go back to work with Kyoya?"

His eyes widened slightly as he flinched back. Should he really work with Kyoya again? That would be a dream come true. That he'll finally become popular.

There's no point in being popular, it just a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless.

Sophia's words ran through his head. It was like a reminder of some sorts. Maybe isn't the best to work with him again. He didn't want to upset her or even hurt Sophia.

"I... I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon."

After everything that happened in Disaster and with him being Death/Des Shido. As much as he liked being in control, was it really worth being zap over? No, probably not.

"You won't?"

Magoroku frowned at this. He knew Sophia was doubting him.

"You think I'm lying?"

She didn't even say a word. Her mouth didn't move an inch.

"Sophia-"

"Don't ever work for Kyoya again!" She snapped.

Magoroku eyes widened slightly at the sudden voice tone.

Magoroku couldn't help but feel hurt by this. Sophia thought she was lying? He would never lie to her, ever!

He nodded fervently. He eyes wandered around the for the second, thinking before he'd place them back onto the malice girl across from him, "Sophia... dear..." he started out slow and almost uncertain for a second.

She felt her heart jump by the sudden and out of place nickname. Not once did he ever call her his dear. It wasn't a bad thing and she didn't really mind it all that much.

"What happen? I thought you work for Kyoya? Why were you acting like that towards him?"

She opened up to him once more about her falling out with Kyoya. Kyoya wasn't friendly and polite, it was a facade. He was cold-hearted and cruel. Friendship meant nothing to him, why would it? She was able to see that now.

Knowing what he did to Sophia, he couldn't help but feel his blood pressure rise. 'Who does he think he is hurting and using my Ice Queen that way?!' He clenched his fist tightly, feeling the similar rage that he felt before. The guy that he used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that Magoroku truly admired but now... all Magoroku felt was pure hatred for the current head of Gaen Financial Group. He hated the guy for doing such a thing to his Sophia.

"We have at least an hour before supper, what would you like to do now?"

Magoroku blinked. Sophia was asking him to pick.

They end up walking around, taking the time to look around the area before they went back and got ready for supper.

It felt awkward while she was eating with them. She felt out of place almost.

After they were done. She left and he went up to his room. He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. He woke up and did his morning routine before handing off the Aibo, his school. Just another day of school and student council work nothing to special. However when heading home he encounter someone he know, Aragami Rouga.

Magoroku blinked. Was his mind playing tricks on him? "Oh, Aragami! What a pleasant surprise meeting you again, how are-"

Magoroku eyes widened slightly as Rouga shove a paper in his hands. "I'm not here to talk, only here to give you this."

"Huh? What's this?" His eyes travel down to the paper set in his gloved hands. "Rouga, what is this for," he got no reponse in returned. He glanced to find that he was alone.

He took a deep breath before placing his eyes back down at the paper. He slowly opened up.

"Is this the right place?"

Magoroku being confused, gazed down at the piece of paper that rested in his gloved hands. He read it carefully once more making sure he followed directions correctly. He was at the right place but no one seem to here. He had a feeling that this was a bad idea.

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. This caused him to flinch in fear, his heart now racing. He was too nervous to turned his frame around to see who it was walking behind him. It looks like he didn't have to as the voice spoke:

"Ah, Shido, great to see you got the letter I sent you."

'Kyoya.' Magoroku felt his heart stop and his body tense at the voice. Kyoya, why did it have to be him. He ended up clenching the small paper in his hands and forced himself to turn around.

What do you want, Kyoya?" He wouldn't be acting so rude to Kyoya like this but after what Sophia told him all he wanted to do was hit, punch, do something to inflict pain onto the white-haried. He had some sort of rage for him.

"I want to work by my side again, Shido." He was going to get a choice in this matter. She started to doubt that he ever had the choice to begin with.

"I can't. I made a promise not too," Magoroku eyes widened as quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands. He wasn't supposed to say that! But it was true, he did make a promise and he was going to keep it. He couldn't break it, than it would break Sophia's heart and he couldn't bare to do that to her.

Kyoya shown great interested in hearing this and wanted to hear more, "A promise to whom?" Kyoya had his eyebrow raised skeptically.

Magoroku blinked and panicked, "You don't need to know!"

Kyoya wasn't at all to pleased to hear this as he huffed. He needed to have Shido trust him fully. Maybe fear will help insure that. He coldly glare at Magoroku, simply in a need for some answers. Kyoya was going to have a difficult time but no worries, he was the great Gaen Kyoya after all. He had a way with using clever words to get anyone to join his side. He tells others what they want to hear even if all just merely a lie. He was so good at manipulative others, it was like a talent in it of itself.

The president of the student council flinched at the cold glare and raised his hands up in defense, "Sophia! I promise Sophia!"

"hm," Kyoya eyed him. He had a sneaking suspicion Sophia was the one. Who else would it be? Rouga didn't even bother to talk to Shido after everything that happened in disaster. Terumi no longer had her any of her memories so her knowing who Shido was mere impossible. Kyoya had no idea where Gremlin went off too. Elf wasn't around much anymore. Davide could care less. Kiri never talked to Shido, at least, from his knowledge. Sophia probably had the most time spent with him but them being together? He had no idea that they would fall in love.

Kyoya was silent, pondering within his own thoughts. This made Magoroku uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

"Are you and Sophia... romantically evolve in someway?"

Why did Kyoya sound hurt? Something was off. A pained feeling in his chest just thinking about all the things Sophia and Shido must be doing together.

Magoroku felt his cheeks burned at the question he was asked, "S-She's my girlfriend! I love her with all my heart and I'm never going to let you hurt her again!" He fumbled with the paper.

"You're as confidence as I remember you being. I'm going to harm her if you work for me. Think about it, Shido, you want to become the most popular kid at Aido. Finally get what you truly desire, then become my friend again. I could make you so much more."

It been days, no, weeks now since he agreed, well more like forced to work with Kyoya once more. He would like it but only if he hadn't broke his promise. But he didn't have a choice in the matter at all he needed to protect Sophia from him and from those that hunted his dreams. He vow that he wouldn't let a soul touch her. He hoped that she will understand why he was doing and that this wasn't simply just a choice, it was a live or die choice.

Kyoya had invited him to go to his party and much to his shock he was allowed to bring Sophia along. Sophia sat at the table unsure what else she could possible do here. She was so used to being by Kyoya when these type of events happen. She hoesntly didn't even want to be here but she couldn't let Shido come alone, speaking of Shido she had no idea where he was. She hoped that he would come back soon, seeing how she hated being alone like this. Little did she know that Magoroku went to talk to Kyoya in one of the back rooms about his current mission.

Sophia glanced up to see that had Rouga sat down across from her. Rouga eyes travel up to meet her bright blue ones. His facial expression was somewhat disgusted and self pity towards her. He didn't hate the girl, purly but he wasn't fond of her either. Sophia probably felt the sameway. They both sat in silent just staring at one another.

"Why aren't you by Kyoya's side anymore, Sophia?" Rouga was the one to break the silence. It was question that Rouga had on his mind for awhile but never bothered to ask Kyoya.

"He had no used for me anymore and dismiss me from my duties. He is no longer my friend."

"hm, and you're okay with that?"

Slience and Sophia frowned. Truth be told she wasn't okay with that.

Rouga didn't need to hear say it, he already know what she was feeling as he did felt the same way before.

"How does it feel to be next to Kyoya like I was?"

" _He's my boyfirend,"_ muttered the grey-haired buddyfigther.

"Is that so?" Sophia expression grimaced, "I have a boyfriend too."

"You have a boyfirend?" He started to sneered, "And who is that, Ryuenji?" Rouga undoubtedly thinks that the boy wonder cop wouldn't even want date her in the first place. And he surely knew Sophia wasn't the one for all this loving crap. Other then that he had no clue who else would want to date a person like Sophia in the first place.

"No, Shido."

"Shido? You got to kidding me? Not that I care but how did that even happen?" Shido and Sophia kissing, making out, and doing gosh knows what together almost made him laugh.

Sophia become annoyed by him and his mocking tone. Sophia shot up from her chair, "I don't need to tell you anything," she turned around and left. She wonder where Shido went off to.

She entered a tiny room and took her out took her glowing buddy rare card out, "Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her phase a small blue orib appear in front of her. She peered into orib. She did find Shido but talking to Kyoya?

She felt hurt as she forced herself to look more. After a few moments Kyoya finally turned his heel to leave. She took this moment to teleport to Shido.

"Was that Kyoya you were just talking too?"

Sophia watched as he froze in his place before he turned sheepishly around to face Sophia with a hurt felt look. "What? What did you..."

He stop himself from speaking another word and before he gave Sophia another chance. He pulled Sophia into the room was near them with a tight, firm grip and pushed with such force against the wall of the room Sophia cringed as her back hit hard against the wall with such force she didn't think Shido had in the first place.

"Shido, what are yo-PHMM!"

Sophia's eyes dilated. She was caught off guard by Shido's smacking his foreign lips onto her own. She felt his wet, warm lips brush against.

She knew that they would end up kissing eventually but not like this. This isn't how she pictured their first kiss to be. Sophia broke the kiss by pushing him away for her. This was Shido. This wasn't the shido she knew and fell in love with.

Tears welled up his dark blue eyes as he fell down to the floor trembling. His hands held onto the ends of light blue dress not daring to let go of it.

Sophia only watched. She didn't understand why he was acting like this? Was he acting like this because she broke the kiss with him?

"Don't leave, Sophia. Please. Stay here by my side and I'll protect you, always. I can't stand seeing you in pain every night," He muffled. His voice cracked, something in which he never like hearing. He always cleared his throat before he had to speak in front of a crowd. But this wasn't a crowd, this was Sophia. She saw him at his best and worst.

Sophia's reaction was only that of pity as she was forced to watch him sob uncontrollably, "I don't understand." She truly didn't understanf what any of that had to do with talking to Kyoya. She sounded worried as much as she hated to admit it. She couldn't deny it, she was very worried. Shido was not okay and she had a sense of duty to fix that for him. She wouldn't care about his mental state before but now she was so worried.

"My dreams, no, my nightmares... all I see is you getting-" he didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. He bit his bottom lip, sharply. He shut his eyes and winced at the pain he unknowingly caused on himself.

She kneel down slightly in front of him. She lifted one of her hands to his face, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Is this why you've been acting weird?" The female's voice laden with slight curiosity, "Why were you talking to Kyoya?"

That explains everything, why he had bags under his eyes, why he had a sense to protect Sophia even if wasn't needed.

_"Stop, don't her hurt," He cried into a plead yet again. His smile fading from his lips as he started to shake slightly_.

That also explains the night she let him say over. That is what must've started the nightmares. She knew telling him about her past wasn't a great idea was going to be a bad idea.

He nodded and sniffled, "A part of it..." This took Sophia out of her deep thoughts and back onto the male in front of her.

He pulled her dress snugly around her frame before he took his hands off the fabric completely. Shaking, he places one of his white gloved hands on her that was rested on his cheek. Unsure, he slowly moved it away from his cheeks and let go of her hand. He didn't want her to show pity.

He tentatively leans in heavily on her chest, resting his hand on it. He heard her heartbeat. He found the rhythm to be relaxing. He lifted up his hands placing it on her shoulders.

Sophia didn't seem to mind. It was the first time he placed his hands on her for comfort, even before they were dating and working for their previous master, Ikazuchi he did that.

She carefully wrapped her arms around him and lightly hugged back. Shido found slight comfort with the hug and with Sophia by his side.

"Shido, Relax."

She was trying her best to comfort him but comforting people wasn't her greatest trait. Understanding the emotions of others but, if was for Shido then she'll try. She'll always, at least, try for him. And only him.

He pushed back from her, breaking the hug, "No, I can't just relax! Do you really think it's that easy to just let go of everything, Sophia!? I broke your promise!" And that is what hurt him the most. He was supposed to be a man of his word and yet, here he is breaking his promise. Some boyfriend he is. He couldn't get rid of the shame and guilt he was feeling. He was hyperventilating.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden outburst.

Sophia only stared at the male with pure pity written all over her face. He was crying hysterically, letting out of his sorrow and bottle up emotions. He kept apologizing for being an awful boyfriend and that he was truly sorry. He also so divulge about Kyoya's plans and goals.

All she did was sit there and listen to his heartfelt apologies. She couldn't help but feel like her world was crumbling and she wondered if he was feeling the same way.

She doesn't blame Shido for his. Kyoya was very manipulative. If only she knew he was going to go as far as to threatened Shido with his love for Sophia. But she was going to let Kyoya get away with this. The amount of pain and orders Kyoya had to made Shido do, only made her feel slight pain and anger. She glanced back at Shido.

Under his eyes were red and puffy, unlike the dark black bags he had under his eyes previously. He was a mess. So unlike himself.

"Sophia?" He started, "I only did this because he was going to hurt you if I didn't."

She lifted his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Do you understand... how I feel?"

She blinked. What kind of question was that? She only stared silently at him. A few moments a no words, no sounds, Shido was the one to speak again.

"That's fine. I wouldn't expect you out of all people to understand. Even when you were the person who hurt me in the past I highly doubt that you would knew."

She frown ans felt hurt by this. Did she really not understand Shido at all? She should know him better than anyone else. Was she so unfazed by his emotions and those around her? She didn't care about those around her only Shido.

Magoroku gazed at his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself and combing his ever so soft hair. He had to make himself look good. After all, today is the day he got to announce the start of the Big Deal Cup. The tournament that Kyoya himself was running. The Buddyfighting doesn't start until another week. He knows for sure he was going to win and show kyoya his skills. A few weeks have passed since he broke down in front of Sophia. He still couldn't help but feel a great amount of guilt come over him.

With a loud bang he ended up dropping his brush on the floor of his underground room. He was ridden with both pain and guilt. He took a deep breath before going back to making himself look nice. Once his felt like his was presentable enough. He climbed up the big ladder, leading up to the school council office well, his office. He honestly did he use his old room that was underground since his father was already out of jail and they got a new place but it was good to have use it sometimes went he needed.

Once he was the top he took one of his hands off the railings and open the top, he lifted his head up to get a better view. He got up from the ladder before placing the plate back on the respective surface that was on the floor, closing it off completely and taking his gloved hands wiped the dusk off of his shirt and pants.

He walked out of the room and down the hall and quickly went to the Aido's fighting area. He made it in under ten minutes.

Magoroku made his way up to the large door. Which happens to lead right into Aido's fighting stage. Putting on a big smile then pushing the door open. Revealing both kids and adults alike yelling in excitement and anticipation within the crowd before him. It was truly a sight to see.

"Here with us to make a big announcement is no other then Aido's student council President Shido!" The young girl in pink, yelled to the crowd in excitement, flying around in her little spacecraft, which happens to her beloved partner.

"Welcome all to the start of The Deal Cup!" The male yelled proudly. His eyes wander around at the crowd. His eyes glitter with light, a hope.

He loves when there was a crowd looking at him brightly waiting for his words. He truly felt happy that people were smiling and paying attention to him. A feeling a being overjoyed and happiness. He truly felt like he was popular currently at this moment.

Raising one of his hands proudly with only the pointer finger up. "May the best Buddyfighter wins!" He shouted loudly with pride.

He eyes notice a familiar looking male in the crowd. Gaen kyoya. Magoroku felt his insides turned as his expression changes to that of being sick. Kyoya only returned a smirk filled of fake glee.

He must have been deep in thought he had realised he had to walk out now. He felt kinda embarrassed about that but his mind wonder on who that person was and why he seem so familiar.

"Have you guys notice that there was something off about President Shido? He seem bothered about something," said the lavender-haired analysis with a rather worrying tone.

She sat between her my beloved friends, on the soft blue chairs within the crowd. She turned to look at her friends, studying their expressions.

She noticed something was off with the school council President however she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

Gaito nodded his head, "Agreed, Something was off about Shido towards the end and the whole time. I can sense some powerful emotions from him"

"I know right yo, it's like he space out for a sec yo! It's quite scary." The young blonde added.

The analyst turned her gaze towards the blonde after he spoke and nodded.

"Maybe he was process by a demon." The blonde's partner and dancing partner joked as a smirk appears on his lips.

The blonde gave an uneasy expression to his demon partner and was clearly aghast and disturb "Don't joke like that, Asmodai!"

"Don't worry guys. Whatever happened to him, he'll be fine." The young girl turned her attention with her same worry expression to the blue boy wonder.

However his words didn't help her much because she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling she was getting. Turning her head, she averted her attention back onto the spot that the older male was at getting lost in thought.

Sophia only watched in the crowd. Something was wrong with Shido. It was clear. She needed to check up on him. She needed make sure he was alright, of course, she wouldn't care about him or his feelings but he was her boyfriend. She believed you'te supposed to make sure they are okay, at least that she learned.

The male walked while still deep in thought and felt rather uneasy. He couldn't understand why Kyoya was making him do this in partial.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a female voice, "What's wrong? you look troubled by something?" Her eyes studied his worried and troubled expression.

He blinked and flinched at the voice. He turned his gaze towards Sophia sheepishly, "Oh, Sophia... it's nothing," He puts his hands up and wave them casually, putting on a fake smile, trying his best to shake off the uneasiness he was feeling and relax himself a little. Hoping to forget ever seeing the male to begin with. Kyoya was making him feel this way. Everything was kyoya's fault!

Sophia narrowed her eyes, peering at him intently. She simply was going to take that as an answer. The two stayed silent staring at each other.

"It's about you working with Kyoya, isn't it?"

"Um, no. Why would you think that, Sophia?"

Sophia rolled her eyes, "you're such a bad liar, Shido."

He wasn't the one to lie. He was the man who wasn't true to his words. He found himself holding his hands tightly. How could Sophia still forgive him after all of the lies and broken promise. He really thought she would leave but she stayed this time. He really made Sophia a better person, didn't he? She told him everything will be alright and that she loved him. He couldn't help but to hold back his tears once more. He loved her he just couldn't tell her all this lies anymore.

### Flashbacks

### Chapter Text

_She sat down on the white wooden bench that was outside of Aido Academy. A place she was so familiar with and went back on multiple occasions. It was an order that she had to follow. She was formerly the vice president of the Student council junior division here. It brought back so many memories for her. It was also a place where her boyfriend was at. She felt the nice cold breeze hit her tiny frame. The one she always loved was the cold. Her eyes were glued to things across from her, studying everything around her intently._

_The clouds in the sky were grey in color. The sun was nowhere to be seen as it was gloomy and dark out. It was going to rain but, ignoring the possibility of rain to let the mind wonder about something else..._

_I never felt so lost in my life, without a purpose... Master Kyoya dismissed me from my duties. Not once did I think I would ever hear that phrase. Or even imagine that phrase to be directed at me personally. I didn't understand why I did wrong for him to let him go. He said he didn't have a use for me anymore. I was useful, very useful. I was so loyal to him. I did everything I was ever told to without hesitation._

_"Sophia? What are doing out here? You don't go to Aido anymore so why are you here."_

_She suddenly heard a familiar voice as it brought her out of her deep thoughts. She didn't even bother to glance up. She found it pointless, knowing who it was. She was uncommunicative in hopes he would just leave her however, that wasn't the case as he sat down next to her on the bench._

_"Come inside, Sophia, I'll take you to my office. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here." He sounded like he was concerned._

_Sophia bright blue eyes stayed focus on the things in front of her. She stayed silent._

_"I know you can hear me, Sophia. Ignoring me won't help you at all."_

_He despised this silent. He felt a slight pain in his, knowing that Sophia was ignoring. Was she mad at him? Did he something wrong?" Something about Sophia was off. She coming here and sitting a bench felt weird for her to do. Maybe she came here for the view, hehe eyes seem so fixated on the scene in front of her rather than on him. Aido did have such a gorgeous view but, mostly in the summer or when it was nice out. Today wasn't one of those days, it was terrible today._

_"I did do something wrong, Sophia? I'm really sorry if I did."_

_"No, you did nothing wrong," She finally spoke. She knew entirely that he was going to leave her be. It didn't feel right to let her let him blame himself for something that he clearly didn't do._

_He felt relieved that he didn't do anything wrong to her but it didn't make him worried more, "Is something bothering you?"_

_"That's none of your business," Her voice stern and harsh, also loud in annoyance. From the corner of her eyes, she could observe that he flinched at the tone of her voice. He was taken aback._

_"Sitting out in the cold, looking miserable definitely means you're doing fine then, hm?"_

_She blinks and pursuing her lips at his sudden sarcastic remark. She whirled her to face him, they both made eye contact. She didn't realize just how close Shido was sitting near her, maybe he was too close for comfort. The two teens-only stared silently at one another, taking in the other's appearance._

_She quickly regained my composure and kept quiet. She wasn't going to let him know anything, it wasn't any of his business even if they were dating. They haven't been dating for that long that didn't give him a right to know or even a free pass. She rolled her head back to focus on what she was doing previously._

_"Aren't you freezing, Sophia? It's cold out here!"_

_She shook her head no in response._

_She saw him reaching over to her. Her eyes dilated slightly surprised. When Watch as he took hold watching him take her hands grasping them tightly with his. She felt a weird fuzzy feeling inside, it felt new to her. Hiding her blush as she forces herself to look up at the male._

_His expression grew increasingly worried, his eyes widened in shock, "Even with wearing my gloves I could tell your hands are freezing cold!"_

_"I'm not cold and why do you care so much?"_

_He narrowed his eyes at her, "Well your hands prove otherwise." She tries yanking her hands away from his but his grip only got tighter. "Why do I care? Why wouldn't I care about you, I'm your boyfriend," She could recognize the hint of red coming, not his face. He was blushing. before giving her a serious look, "You don't need to lie to me, you know. I know, for a fact... that something is bothering you, Sophia."_

_Sophia disliked the fact that he sounded so desperate to know, "Nothing is bothering me and it's none of your business to know, Shido."_

_"Yes, there is and I want to help," he insisted._

_'Why was he so desperate? Can't he see I want to be left alone?'_

_"No, I'm fine."_

_"No. It's quite obvious you're not fine. Please, I want to help you... but you need to quit being so stubborn, Sophia!"_

_"For the last time, Shido. I. Am. Fine. So leave me alone!" Her expression was that of annoyance, losing her composure completely. She tends to lose her composure in some instances._

_His dark blue eyes glisten sadly as turned his gaze down to the ground his, looking hurt by my words. She felt immense hurt seeing the boy like this. Her chest felt like it was being stated His grip on my hands loosen, giving me enough power to take her hands out of his grasp but...she didn't. She let him keep holding her hands. She regretted pushing him away. For once in her life, she felt regret._

_After a moment of dead silence which was dreadful to deal with, she let out a sigh, "You're right, Shido. Something is bothering me..." She gave into his pestering._

_He blinks being surprised as he averted his attention back up to me. They lock our eyes being completely silent for a few moments. He raised an eyebrow in concern and tilted his head to the side slightly, "Well, are you going to tell me what that is? I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you, Sophia."_

_She blinked, "Oh, r-right... just gave me a moment..." She looked down being deep in thought nodded. Playing with his hands nervously until our hands were intertwined. She wasn't used to telling others how she felt. No one in her past really care how she felt._

_"You're not used to sharing your feelings? I understand but you'll feel much better once you let them out."_

_He took no mind that she was playing with his gloved hands and that they were intertwined. Sophia liked clapping his hands, it brought her comfort and a warming feeling inside.' Why did he have such an effect on me?'_

_"Ma- Kyoya dismissed me from my duties..."_

_It went silent for a few seconds but it felt for hours before his spoke, "Wait... so you're sulking because Kyoya dismissed you? What's so sad about that?"_

_She perked up at him with a look of annoyance and hatred. His eyes widened and he jumped. She quickly lifted her foot crushing her heel into his black boot hitting his foot. He wailed and closed his eyes tightly, gripping his hand tightly and yelped in pain._

_"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Sophia... Please don't hurt me again!" He whined aguishly._

_She huffed, whirling her gaze away from him. He'll learn._

_He regains his composer, "Did you try to reason with him to let you stay?"_

_She nodded, "Da." Her stomach was filled with dread. It let a bitter taste her mouth. She despised it. The white-haired forced herself to answer his question. Her voice became unsteady, "That didn't work out so well and he never wants to see me again..." Her chest tighten._

_She was so stoic but she completely lost it. She was trying to cease her shaking and trembling but with no success. She was usually so competent too. She shouldn't be acting like this. She never acted like this before so why now?_

_Feeling droplets of rain from above ticking his hair and skin. She found it refreshing._

_He flinched as the rain drops fall on him, "Agh! It just had to rain now! I didn't even think to bring my umbrella!" He complained. The Shido he knew._

_She felt something wet and warm arriving in the corner in her eyes. She felt it rolling down to her cheeks. She didn't understand it. Her eyes never watered. This was so unlike her._

_"Huh?"_

_He seems to notice her and turned to stare at her. He stopped his whining completely._

_She quickly let go of his hands buried herself in his chest, wrapping her hands around his back, holding onto the back of his shirt tightly._

_His whole body tense by the sudden action. He hesitated on what he should do. He shortly was understanding that she needed comfort and somewhat to hold her. He wrapped one of his arms around her, holding her close. He used his other free hand play and pet her slightly wet, white hair, "It will okay, Sophia, you don't need him..." He whispered softly in a "...You have me."_

_She never felt so weak before in life. She hated to be vulnerable and helpless. And yet, here she was showing that side of her. A side she never shown anyone. She was never the type to show weakness or her emotions. She was never the one to cry - in fact - she didn't think she'd ever cry before at least not in years. Thinking back on it the time she'd cry was when she was being wiped back in Russia. And no way she could tell him that. It didn't feel wrong to express these emotions to him. It felt good to get comfort. She was stoic all the time she forgets about these things. Her tears stop flowing down her face._

_He pushed her away from him and stared at her in concern. Under her eyes were slightly puffy red. It was very noticeable with how pale her skin tone was. Her big bright blue eyes seem to lose some of the brightness that he loved so much, "Sophia... were you crying?" Him seeing Sophia cry!? The girl who was stoic actually crying, it seems so unbelievable. But she was human too and even the most mailce people have their days._

_"No, I don't cry, Shido."_

_He believed that only if wasn't evident that she was. He needed to cheer her up, "Now, let's go inside before we both get sick, Sophia." With some difficulties, she held up her up using his hands._

_"Shido put me down! What do think you're doing?"_

_"Why does it look like I'm doing? Carrying my queen to a much more cozy area."_

_She narrowed her and puffed her cheeks out. She closed her eyes and swiftly turned her head away from her, "Agh, fine, just make this quick. I don't want others to see us like this."_

_He nodded, "As you wish, my queen," he chuckled lightly._

_He managed to carry her all the way to his office. Why did he do that? She had no idea. He placed her down the dark blue couch._

_"Wait here, Sophia, I'll get you some blankets and tea."_

_"No, don't bother. I really hate to waste your time. You've probably had a lot of student council work to do, I'll just leave."_

_"Sophia you are much more important than paperwork."_

_"I-"_

_"No, more excuses, Sakharov," He raised his hands and sternly told her to stop what she was doing._

_Sophia shut her mouth. She stopped what she was about to say._

_"Good, now, just relax. You are clearly troubled."_

_"I'm not troubled."_

_"Don't hide it, Sophia. You can tell me anything. I love you." After that, he brought up blankets and tea. The two ended up cuddling on the couch together with the blankets and drank tea._

That was the first time she never really felt and shown so many feelings at once.

Sophia's eyes focus on the white and red checkered blanket she was sitting on, simply deducing all of her past memories with this but that always was the one that came back to her the most. She never cry or shown her emotions like that ever since then. She wonders why Shido never brought it up before. It was a good thing that he didn't.

He most likely forgot about it. She could just as easily erased any of his memories, she could have just did that but for her; it just felt so wrong. And she usually takes enjoyment in erasing others' memories.

"What are you thinking about, Sophia?"

She blinked and raised her gaze to meet Shido's.

"Nothing important."

"You seem really reserved today, you aren't mad at me still, are you?"

She shook her head no.

"Then if you're not angry why are you so quiet today, not that I mind of course. It just-"

She placed her finger her lip, making him silent in the process. He blinked a few times and felt his cheeks burned.

"I'm fine, stop asking or no more kissing."

"No more kissing!? That's not fair," he pouted. They rarely kiss in the first place but he loved it when they did.

"Da." Sophia's smirk was malice.

She was really going to played him like that? He'll get her back someday.

"Did Kyoya give you any new missions yet?" She finally got used to not master anymore, thankfully. But the discomfort she felt with his name being said still hasn't left her.

Sophia was very hostile about Kyoya. He shouldn't feel hostility towards Kyoya, he should be praising him like he always did in the past; nothing but praise.

"No, hasn't talked to me in a while but I'm not sure why that is."

Sophia thought for a moment. Her mind also wonders why that was so. He was most likely to busy or he dismissed Shido without telling him first. Her flashback was about the after-effects of her being dismissed. She couldn't imagine how Shido would feel if he was dismissed but she was preparing for that maybe not fully but still prepare for any outcome.

"Shido, could we go back to your place soon?"

"Why do you want to go back to my place?" Asked the tan-haired teen incredulously.

"No reason, let's go."

Before Shido had time to say or protest, She snatched him. She Had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make port before she teleported Shido and herself. The two landed perfectly on the bed together. she wrapped her arms around him. He tensed up.

"S-Sophia!? W-What are doing!?"

"Cuddling with my boyfriend," She puffed her cheeks slightly.

His whole face lit up with a dark crimson, "um, Why do you want to cuddle with me all sudden, Sophia?"

"You ask too many questions, Shido."

He closed his mouth and glance down at her. The two

"This comfort you give me when I hold you, I never felt this before with anyone before."

"I-I do too, Sophia. You make me feel safe when I'm with you."

Sophia was opening up more to him and telling her how she felt. It was good that she was improving herself for the better he was there to help her achieve it.

Magoroku flinches as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart. Sophia was too close to his face for comfort. He had no idea how she leans in so fast without him even noticing.

Sophia peering her eyes at him studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and frantic Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gawking at her.

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become noticeable on his cheeks.

She noted this and she took a firm hold of his hands. Now squeezing his hands she half-hearted leaned in closer to her lips being mere inches against his.

He felt his heartbeat raised and felt like his whole face was burning. He couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

She stayed in that position for a moment before she smacked her foreign lips onto his, hastily.

His eyes widened in shock. He had a feeling this was going to happen but he was still in shock.

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, in the need of oxygen. Sophia's eyes rested on his now swollen lips.

The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform.

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was too irresistible, unlike first time Shido kissed her.

Magoroku jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He brought her closer to him, affectionately.

He closed his eyes and slowly leaned down, planted a gentle kiss on Sophia's kiss. His kiss was filled with uncertainty. He was skeptical if she kissed him back or not.

Sophia is more than willing to oblige as she kissed back. He felt all his doubt leave him.

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The tan-haired let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. A pleasant shiver jolted throughout her body. It was new to her but she loved the feeling.

They broke the kiss. The two stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel his hot and intense breath. He was breathing heavily simply trying to catch his breath.

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, "We shouldn't be this... Sophia" muttered the male. He turned his gaze away from her and landing it on the floor. He felt completely ashamed.

"Why is that?" She broke the silence.

"Because if we went farther I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are apologizing?"

"I don't want to make you upset."

"I'm fine, stop worrying about it. There's still plenty of time left."

"What?"

She shrugged, "I'm going to break up with anytime soon."

"I hope you never break up with me."

"I won't unless you get me angry."

"I think you'll kill me first."

"Probably"

"Will you ever marry me, Sophia?"

She blinked, "Now, don't go too far."

He gave a nervous laugh, "I think this the most you spoke to me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very, I love how you're more open with me instead of always keeping to yourself. I love this new you, Sophia!"

_She was the first person he spotted in the room. He ran up to her and gave a warming smile towards the girl sitting on the table, "Oh, Sophia! How are you doing?"_

_He tried starting a conversation with her but Sophia didn't want to have one with him. She didn't respond to him, only closing her eyes, puffing her cheeks, and veering her head to the side._

_He sweatdropped as he felt a burning sensation reaching to his cheeks. He had to admit she was the cutest when she had her cheeks puff slightly out like that, it just made him want to hold them._

_He shook his head, he shouldn't be the thing these things, not about Sophia at least. The girl can kill him if she wanted._

_He sat down on the table across from Sophia and place his books down on the table. It was the best sit, at least for him that is because he was able to look at Sophia, well more like glance up at her when they were all studying._

_As the meeting went on, the other members from Disaster came into the room. He honestly didn't care about any of them, only about the white-haired. They were only here to study and so was he but he also thought of studying Sophia as well._

_He shook his head once more to get rid of these thoughts, 'Stop it, Shido, that's disgusting.' He was not that kind of man nor person. Sophia could never feel the same way._

_Kyoya walked around the table, studying them all with a careless smile before stopping by Sophia. He places his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "Ah, Sophia, if you can do all of us a favor? May you fetch us all some snacks and drinks and we can all take a short break afterwards."_

_This caught Magoroku's interest as he glanced up, watching the scene play out before him. Sophia has a nod, "Da." Before getting up and leaving the room._

_Sophia was by Kyoya side as always just standing next to him, it wasn't anything new but yet, he couldn't help but feel something new. He wanted her to be by his side and no one else's. She was kinda by his side already with the whole working at Aibo Academy's middle school student council with him. She was his assistant still, he wished there was more between them. He didn't understand why that was. He and Sophia were only just that, two people who happen to be working for the same guy. Sophia was heartless, he knew that, of course, he did. Why wouldn't he?_

_Until Sophia came back with the snacks and drinks she was ordered to get by her master. She walked around the table, giving everyone what she wanted. She gave Shido last, knowing fully well that he was going to try to make small talk like he always does and she hated, he always manages to stop her from doing her tasks. It was a miracle that he somehow wasn't complaining today. Something he always did during these events, but not today. She found it weird but decided to pay no mind to it, seeing how she truly didn't care. So she just shrugged it off._

_She stopped at the side of his chair. Shido gulped and looked up to face Sophia. She held out the tray of his food and drink. He let small warming smiled on his foreign lips and lifted his hand up and took the items from the tray, "Thank you, Sophia." He retrieved his drink and snack, placing it down on the table in front of him and said no more. He was the only one to ever thanked her when she did something. He's also the only one who relies on her too much for most things if not all._

_She stood in the same spot, her eyes glued to Shido, seemingly waiting for him to say something but nothing._

_"Huh?" From the corner of his eye, he noticed that the girl didn't move. He lifted his head to the side to find the girl had her eyes glued to him, "Is there something you need, Sophia?"_

_The girl finally blinked, being taken out of her gaze. She reminds uncommunicative._

_As much as he loved to look at Sophia's beautiful features he was finding it creepy that she was just standing there next to him. He was pretty sure she had something to do that she was ordered._

_"You're just standing there, looking at me. Are you going to say something? I know I'm quite handsome but no need to stare at me all day and be speechless."_

_Sophia narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She felt something burned on her cheeks. She ends up pushing him off his chair with her free hand. He made a loud wailed as he fell on the ground. This alerted all the other members of Disadisaster stop what they were doing and look at the scene._

_Davide and Terumi snicker at Shido. Gremlin didn't bother to react or even bother to look at the scene anymore as he averted his attention back into his book, acting like nothing happened. Elf only gave a concerned expression towards Shido. Rouga becomes annoyed but also somewhat assumed by seeing this._

_She turned away and quickly walked back to her seat, "You're not handsome," She growled under her breath. At least his ego hasn't left him. She would rather die and even go through pain worse than death before calling him handsome._

_Shido places his hand on the table and lifted himself up. He wiped himself off of any dirt that possibly on his uniform. He glares at Terumi, Davide, and Sophia before sitting back down on the table, without a single word being spoken._

_She didn't hear Shido give any protests or complaints which was out of character not too. She only glances down at her book in front of her, reading the pages carefully. He didn't need to worry about him because she simply doesn't care._

_She had an odd feeling like someone was watching her. She thought that it was most likely Kyoya but when she gazed up at her, he was always doing his own thing and paying attention to his own work he was studying. Yes, even someone as smart as Kyoya needs to study to maintain his company. Her eyes wander around the room to find Shido was the one who was looking at her._

_She watched as he flinches and his eyes dilating, quickly he sheepishly put lower himself down on his chair and digs his head down at his book again. Sophia's eyes glued on him once more, something was up with him then again he was a weirdo. She sat there watching him intently for a few minutes before going back to studying._

_The rest of the meaning went on as normal and very peaceful, more so today. The other members found it relaxing that Shido wasn't complaining today._

_Kyoya called his studying session to an end. Shido without a word or giving anyone a word, dashed to the door only to have Davide pull his foot out in front of Shido causing Shido to trip. He yelped as he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and let out a groan._

_She had an odd feeling like someone was watching her. She thought that it was most likely Kyoya but when she gazed up at her, he was always doing his own thing and paying attention to his own work he was studying. Yes, even someone as smart as Kyoya needs to study to maintain his company. Her eyes wander around the room to find Shido was the one who was looking at her._

_She watched as he flinches and his eyes dilating, quickly he sheepishly put lower himself down on his chair and digs his head down at his book again. Sophia's eyes glued on him once more, something was up with him then again he was a weirdo. She sat there watching him intently for a few minutes before going back to studying._

_The rest of the meaning went on as normal and very peaceful, more so today. The other members found it relaxing that Shido wasn't complaining today._

_Kyoya called his studying session to an end. Shido without a word or giving anyone a word, dashed to the door only to have Davide pull his foot out in front of Shido causing Shido to trip. She yelped as he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and let out a groan._

_The sound of laughter filled his ears. They were laughing at him. He got up and glance up they were all just staring at him. He only cared to look at Sophia. Her expression reminds emotionless but he knew deep down that she enjoyed it when he got picked on. All of them did and he truly hated it. She even picked on him once before._

_Magoroku huffed and walked away, angrily. His nails digging in his palm in complete anger. He had never been this angry prior. He walked out of the room without making a sound and into his room at the headquarters. He rarely ever go to his room here mainly because he honestly didn't really need to, he had his own place._

_He took a deep breath of air, trying to come himself down for a bit._

_"Gesha-Gesha, just tells her like her, get, She'll reject you. It will sting but not for long."_

_Magoroku groaned at his buddy, "It's not that easy, Gallows. I can't tell her how I feel, not yet at least. I need to get closer to her, much closer."_

_"Gesha-Gesha Someday is standing in the doorway."_

_"Gallows this is no ti- what!?"_

_Before he was able to speak Gallows reinstated to his card from and landed into Shido's hands._

_"Shido."_

_He tensed up at voice and quickly turned his frame around, in the doorway stood Sophia._

_"Oh, Sophia is there something you need."_

_"We need to talk about our mission."_

_"Oh, okay."_

The two walked down the sidewalk. They were making their way home after going out to eat for dinner. It quite enjoyable, the food was great he didn't spill anything. Magoroku stared at the nicely lit lights, hanging the trees. He always had admiration for how beautiful it looks at this time a day. He was deep in thought remembering something from his past.

"Shido?" A soft-spoken voice brought Magoroku out of his daze. Her voice, it was almost like a small whisper. Unlike her more demanding or confident tone. Magoroku found it quite comforting.

"Hm?" He averted his attention to the girl.

Sophia lifted her feet up, to reach eye level with Magoroku until it was good enough for her taste. He raised an eyebrow, being slightly confused by her actions. He tense up as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders, keeping herself in place.

He parted his lips to what a word but before he was able to speak he felt something warm on his lips. Her eyes wide, as his thoughts scattered. He hesitated for a moment. He slowly hesitated as he was now wrapping both of his arms round Sophia's waist, pulling her close to him. The kiss was soft and soothing, filled with passion.

Sophia broke the kiss. Magoroku blinks incredulously and brought his hand up to his lips, "Did you just?"

"Just continue walking."

He smiles softly at the girl as she walked past him.

### Missing Feelings

### Chapter Text

_The two teens were standing in the middle of a park. It was only them, just them. No one else was at the park at this time of day. That's all the teens needed anyway. It was weird but the two were still new to this whole dating thing and both weren't exactly sure on what to do. Sophia's eyes were glued to eyes scene in in of them. Magoroku let his eyes drift around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand._

_'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.' He touch her before in the past and so did she but they never bothered to hold hands. He wandered how it would feel to her's._

_He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves on it was hard to tell. He hoped that Sophia wouldn't kill him for doing this._

_Sophia felt something touch her hand taking her out of her thoughts and gazed. It felt like a fabric of some sorts. She glimpsed down at her hands to find shido was the one. He was holding her hand. It felt nice but weird and uncomfortable for her. She lifted her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"_

_He jumped and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. He felt his whole face burn. His face was a deep crimson from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your hand.Please don't kill me..." He corwared._

_Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male._

_"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered._

_Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?" She wanted him to continue with what he was previously doing bedore but she wouldn't let him know that._

_Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"_

_"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."_

_Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious._

_The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other._

_After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back._

_All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future._

_\-----_

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. She was really good at throwing insults at him.

It was fun with the little banter the two teens shared. But it wasn't fun that Sophia was effortlessly winning at all the games, well to Magoroku that is. He lost count of the 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. Ten times in only one game! And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" whined the male as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV with a look of pure fear. "This game is must of been hacked!" Yes, it was. It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing it."

Magoroku whirled his head towards Sophia, "oh how kind of you, you probably cheated!"

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the bookshelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" She honestly didn't care if he won or not, it was just a pointless game.

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very," He sets his controller down and made his way over to the bookshelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.

Sophia shrugged, "Da."

The game started and the two pick out their characters. Once the two were ready to start the game they did.

As the game continue Sophia was gaining the upper hand.

Magoroku groaned, he didn't like this.

"What's wrong, afraid you're going to lose, Shido?"

Before he was able to give a response the game over screech pop up.

"What...!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape," I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

Those words ran through her ears, making her uncomfortable and she frowns. It wasn't a lie that Shido was the one to openly give affection, even when around others. Did Shido love her more? She did not love him enough? She felt dread wash over her. Maybe she should have let him win this. Maybe it was best if he got something he was working so hard for.

Magoroku gazed at Sophia in concern. He thought she would have responded with something, anything. "Sophia?" She didn't jump, she didn't move. He shifted closer towards her and held up his hand, waving it in front of Sophia's face; hoping to get her attention in the process. "Earth to Sophia?"

She blinked and averted her attention towards Shido. The two lock eyes. He smiled, "You were spacing out on me, are you okay?"

She closed her eyes, "Da." She twisted her head to the side and opened her eyes, "Are you hungry, Shido? I could make you something?"

"I guess I am a little hungry. A little snack wouldn't hurt."

"I'll got make it for you." she lifted herself from the couch.

"Oh, I'll help you!" He raised himself up from the couch next.

\--------

The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to again, looking for his missing love, Sophia.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shudder.

"Sophia, I'm cold!" He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. No sound of her voice. No heavy jacket was thrown at him. Nothing. Until realized Sophia was still missing.

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks. He had yet to find her and it has been days now. He looked every and he asked been around him, nothing. They all said the same thing, he was worrying too much. Even his own father wanted him to stop this.

The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, "Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she's gone. And this time she isn't coming back," Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin.

He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Don't say that Gallow! She'll come back. She'll have to..." He felt his heart drop even though he was doubting his luck with finding her he was going to give up, "It just isn't the same without her..." and that was true, it truly wasn't the same. I'll will never be the same.

Gallows will never understand the immense hourt and pain he was feeling. Gallows would never understand human emotions.

Magoroku watched her leave time and time again in the past. How should this be any different? However she always came back... This time she didn't, perhaps, not yet. It's hurts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. In fact, he was willing to give up his ego only for her at times. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. He loves her, no questioning it.

He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to talk to her about whatever what was their minds. He remembers them so vividly.

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy. Yes, even if that meant him being unhappy for the rest of his life. He was that insensitive.

"Agh, Sophia! Please come back home to me!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.

Gallows swiveled away, ignoring his partner rumbling and cries. Gallows set his vision on the region. He eyes picked up something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone in blue. He knew that blue color anywhere.

"Geh, It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku."

Magoroku stop his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes roam around frankly.

"Turned around, geh."

"Oh?" Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. Her hair was as white as the color of snow. A white-haired girl.

He knew that look anywhere, it was her. His love. For once, his partner was telling him the truth and he was thankful.

"Sophia?!" The male blurted as loud as he possibly can, hoping the girl would hear him.

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster to get to her. He never ran this fast before. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating.

He halts right in front of the girl. He scanned her carefully. Her eyes seen to lose its color. He wasn't able to see much of those eyes however before they slowly closed. Her body becomes heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn't get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Cried out the male. He shook her body slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

Sophia opened her eyes slowly to find she was in a dark and rather cozy room, very warm. She lifted herself. She ignores the painful headache and she was having. Her bright blue eyes scanner the room she was seemingly place in.

Her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. She turned her attention towards the door and stared down at the only light at the bottom of the door. She saw a shadow cast under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing a person on the other side. The President of the Student Council.

His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. She stayed silent. She took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. Her eyes stayed glued to the hottle.

The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. The cough was fake. This caught Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked, realizing she had been staring at him.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine."

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking.

"Also to answer your question, I'm fine."

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you." The male made his way towards her, only being a couple of feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, "well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku's, giving him a glimpse of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously.

"Why did you ran away, Sophia?" He wanted to know. He was truly worried about her.

"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't have to. 

He's to the square one with her using that.

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much! And I have been looking for you for days."

Sophia averted her gaze down to her lap, her expression was laden with guilt. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. He played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar.

 _"I'm sorry_."

It took him a few minutes to process what she was saying. She was saying sorry. A word he never heard come out of her mouth before. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly looks sad. She was being genuine. Something that he never got to see.

Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "Sophia, tell me why are you acting like this? You never apologized for anything in the past so why start now?"

"Shido..." Sophia's word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sophia still didn't look up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I care about you."

"But why?"

"Because I love you, Sophia."

Sophia lifted herself up from the couch "I think should go now " She didn't far as stopped by Shido who was standing in her way.

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here but she'll never let him know that "Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," uttered the white-haired coldly.

He nodded, "Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided to wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. She pushed him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact. He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He relaxed in her arms.

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' she wanted to leave but her gut told her otherwise. She needed to stay for him and only him. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him because of her.

Magoroku's eyes fluttered open slowly, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should have made Sophia sleep in his underground room.

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain he was so sorting. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden. Did she leave? Maybe she left when he was sleeping? He wouldn't doubt it.

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all, he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around and he sleepless nights just looking for her. He just couldn't let that all go to waste.

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blinks a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance in the air. She appears to hold two plates of food. It wasn't the first time she had cooked him food. He stills even remembered it. He ended up feeding spoon-feeding her because he didn't bother to make her own plate of food. That was a memory he'll never forget. This time she made a plate for herself. That was a good thing.

"I made us breakfast," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. He stared longingly at the female. He adored her and the way she acts sometimes. She truly was a lady even if she didn't want to admit that to him.

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male on the couch. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his.

"What?"

"Huh," Magoroku blinked in confusion. He turned to find the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him. This was the feeling he felt towards her when he first started to realized he had feelings for her. He didn't realize how much this feeling went away over time. He started to wonder if Sophia felt the same way.

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku places his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies then."

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold, " the white-haired noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words.

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes, tasting the flavor. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refined for my taste buds! In fact, it's better than last time, a real improvement." Another thing he loved from her was her food. She was so good at cooking.

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food.

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frosted up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine.

Sophia teleported back into the room but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'freshen himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him.

As she scanned the room with her eyes until she was completely focused on the large deck. In the middle was a notebook that stood out to her. It looks more like a journal. Did Shido had a journal? He never told her he had one in the first place.

When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. The door slid open earning her to quickly pull back. She was about to scold the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And forgetting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter.

"I have some great news, Sophia!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious.

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president." He knew that Sophia didn't want to come back but maybe there's a chance she'll stay. 

Sophia surprise to hear that. Her eyes widened slightly and lips parted.

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course."

Maybe it wasn't that bad to returned. This gave her a purpose. Sophia nodded and shut her eyes, "Da."

### Just Like Old Times

### Chapter Text

_Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyoya's office. Her master, Gean Kyoya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. He was deep within his own thoughts. The room was silent, the air wasn't at all thick or even tense by it. The silence was always common for them, until kyoya's breaks it with his clever, yet manipulative words. That the female wasn't able to see._

_"Sophia I would like to meet someone that you'll be working with in the future," Kyoya turned his attention towards the girl as he straightened himself up from his throne like chair._

_Sophia eyes rested on his frame as she nodded, "Da." She didn't want to work with others, she only wants to work with kyoya and Kyoya alone. Even the mere idea of her working with anyone else but Kyoya sent unwanted chills in her body. Kyoya was the only one she'll ever be loyal to and work for._

_Sophia blinks not expected to hear a knocking noise coming from the door behind her so soon. Whoever this person was doesn't like to her waste time. Which was a good thing for her she hated when others waste her time._

_Kyoya smirked in satisfaction as he lifted himself up from his chair. Sophia turned her small frame slightly, watching her master making his way up the door. He opens the door, "Hello, Shido Magoroku, I'm glad you could make it in time." His words were careless as he was trying to be nice._

_A teen male with short tan hair and dark blue eyes was standing in the doorway, sheepishly. The tan-haired male nods, "Of course kyoya sir! It's an honor to meet you."_

_Kyoya let a polite smile onto his cold facade lips, "well, what are doing standing in the doorway? Come on in," he moved to the side and gestures the male in the doorway to come inside._

_The male blinks, "Ah, yes, of course," he uttered nervously as he enters the room. She watched as he studies the room before his rested on her. He finally notice her presence. She was staring at him warily. He was scrutinized. A girl in which he never seen before. She has snow white hair and big bright blue eyes. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings._

_Kyoya took note of this and turns his attention towards Sophia, "Ah, Sophia do you mind coming over here? I would like to introduce you to someone." That wasn't a question, it wasn't a choice, it was an order. An order in which she was going to do._

_Sophia turned towards Kyoya and gave a small nod at command. She had her her towards them, gingerly._

_Kyoya gaze at Sophia whilst gesturing towards Shido, "Sophia, this is Shido Magoroku. His father is the-"_

_Ignore Kyoya's words and step forward and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Shido, it's nic-"_

_Sophia narrow her eyes, "Master Kyoya already said your name, you don't need to repeat it," said the girl sternly, "Also don't interrupt him while he's speaking." Oh, how she hated that so much._

_He blinks and pursing his lips. He lowered his hand, "well, aren't you rude," he murmured, giving her a grimace look._

_Sophia narrow her eyes, glaring at him, coldly. The silence in the air was tense as they continue to stare at each other coldly, not taking a liking to each other already. Who does this guy think he is, just interpreting her master like that!?_

_Kyoya lifted his hand and cough into it, getting the two attention as they stop their staring and turns to kyoya, "Now if you two are done eyeing each other down," his words were laden with a careless glee as he peered at the two. Magoroku felt his body sniffed as he went into complete submission._

* * *

_Magoroku was playing with his new buddy rare card that was rested in his hands. As Sophia stood there waiting for her master to return._

_Magoroku clears his throat, "So... um... is Kyoya your boyfriend?"_

_Sophia turn her gaze towards him, giving him an annoyed look, "My love life is none of your business." Kyoya being her boyfriend?! That was never going to happen. She only saw him as a close friend (and even that word was pushing it) and not once did she think of him as a significant other._

_Magoroku sweat drops as he nervously turns his gaze towards the door eagerly waiting for Kyoya's return. If Sophia didn't want to communicate with him, that was her problem. And frankly he didn't care._

_For what felt like forever in the dreadful silence Magoroku finally hears a door click. They both averted their attention towards the door, watching their master enter the room. He walks up to them._

_"Shido, Sophia, you will have a very important mission. You two will be working as partners to search for fighters that are worthy of the dark core. Since Shido is already the president of Aibo Academy's student council... Sophia, you'll be working undercover as Shido's assistant, the vice president. This will be in effect tomorrow," Kyoya explained._

_Sophia nodded, "Da." She if she had to work with him so be it._

* * *

_She made her way up to the entrance. She wasn't surprised in the slightest that Master Kyoya was easily able to fake her school documents and records to her to be here. Master told her everything she'll being to know just the day before. Out on the stood the male she meant yesterday, he was waited out in the entrance of the school until he noticed a white-haired girl with an Aido's school body bag making her way up to him._

_Much to her distaste he had to show her around the area._

_Magoroku walks up to her and waves his hand, "Ah, welcome to Aido!" He greeted her, trying to act nice towards her._

_Sophia had an emotionless expression, "I could without the welcomes," Sophia sternly spook, "just show me around already so I can finally start our mission. I don't like wasting my time."_

_She could tell he was holding something back, "Very well then, let's go."_

_The president of Aido Academy's student Council, Shido Magoroku was showing her around the premier of the school. He was annoying and frankly she didn't bother to actually talk to him._

_Kyoya wants her to be friends with him. Honestly, she didn't care about making new friends, like her master suggested she should do.But being friends with Shido?Like that's going to happen. As much as she was loyal to Kyoya, she just couldn't make like that._

_He slides the blue door open, "Well, welcome to the student Council room, vice president, Sakharov Sophia, " He smiles towards the white-Haired girl as she enters the room, quietly._

_She didn't bother to look up at the male as her expression reminded emotionless. She let her eyes wander around the room, getting familiar with it and her current surroundings._

_The tan-haired step inside, sliding the door behind him. Before making his way up to the female. He lifted his hand up and pointed towards the large desk only a few feet in front of them, "That's my desk but you could use it whenever you like."_

_Sophia closes her eyes and nods "Da."_

_"Well, it's nice to have you here," he turned to the female smiling at her, holding out his hand. Sophia turned slightly, finally averted her attention towards him. She glanced down at his hand, he wanted a hand shake but no way she was ever going to give him one._

_"It's not like want to be here, it just so happens Master Kyoya order me to become the vice president," stated the female harshly._

_He brought his hand down and narrowed his eyes, he turns his attention towards the coffee table, "right of course..."_

_He glances at Sophia, "Oh, we should get to know one another," Shido clasp his hands together and smile brightly, "and maybe we could become friends like Kyoya said!"_

_"Like I would want to become friends with you," Sophia narrow her eyes and glanced up at the male, "and it's none of your business to know me personally."_

_Shido's expression drop, "but what about Master's wishes?" He asked quietly._

_She turns her gaze and walks over to the desk, "while I'm fully committed to my new occupation as Aido's Academy's student council vice president, all I care about is my new mission of finding fighters worthy of being in disaster." She places a dark core deck case onto the brown wooden surface of the desk._

* * *

_Sophia turned her body to face the male at the desk, staring at him intently. They lock eyes just seemily peering at each other unsure of what to say. The room was silent, not a bad kind of course. However, Shido didn't like it. They were still new to one another, since their master thought it would be a wonderful idea to make them go undercover together. However, it was provide difficult for both to actually find people worthy of the dark core._

_Who knew finding fighters worthy of the dark core was so hard... this task should have been easy for her but instead it was difficult._

_He gasped as his eyes widened. However she didn't understand why, "Oh," He lifted his hand and gestures towards the coffee table, "Could you hand me those papers on the coffee table over there, Sophia."_

_Sophia narrow her eyes, "Can't you get them yourself, Shido?"_

_She didn't bother to move or lose her eye contact with him. While she was his assistant she wasn't going to do every little small thing for him. There was no point in doing that. He wasn't incapable of walking or getting up. That was his problem._

_He frowns disappointedly, "Excuse me, did I muttered?"_

_Sophia reminded silent and emotionless as she continues to peer at him. She wasn't going to give an answer._

_He glared at her and groaned. She could tell he was becoming extremely irritated with her, "When I tell you to do something,you do it,"He sneered. He points his finger, hasily towards the coffee table, "Get me those papers now. Or are we going to have a problem, here?" He didn't want to deal with her. He just wants to do his work. How hard was that!?_

_Sophia and close her eyes and nodded silently before she turns her heels towards the coffee table. She bends down slightly reach out her outs towards the papers. Orders were orders, no matter who gave them. She could only wish that she could somehow break free of them, but knowing that was impossible._

_She felt him stare at her small frame and curves as she was taking the papers from off the table. She turned to him smirking in delight. She ignored that and made her way over towards him, papers in hand._

_"See that wasn't so hard now, was it?"_

_Sophia ignore him and throw the papers at him, causing him to fall off his chair with a yelp. Magoroku recover and sat up while rubbing his head. He turned his attention towards the female, "Sophia!" He yelled, before he glanced at all of the papers in front of him._

_"Look at this mess you made!" He points towards all the papers that were scattered all over the floor._

_"Well, I guess you have to pick it all up, then."_

_Magoroku groan, "I didn't make this mess, now didI?!" Sophia stares at him silently before turning around._

_He eyes widened, he got up quickly, "wait where are you going, get back here!?" He hastily runs up to her and took hold of her wrist, "you need to clean this mess you made in my office!" She turns slightly around to face the male._

* * *

_"Master Kyoya, requested that you come with me."_

_Sophia watch as bis eyes dilated by her words._

_"Ah, well... you see," he let his eyes wander around the room looking for some reasonable excuse. They ended up resting on his student council work in front of his him on his desk. He should really be doing that work instead of making small talk with the white-haired girl, "I don't want to come with you," he said honestly giving up on finding an excuse entirely._

_Sophia parted her lips to speak, "mas-"_

_He quickly interrupts her, "No," Sophia shuts her mouth as Shido continues, "I'm currently busy. I don't have the time for this."_

_Sophia nods and remains silent. She felt weird feeling in her heart as he said that. What was wrong with her?_

_Magoroku gaze back down at his work and lifts his hand, he swiftly gestures towards the door, "you know where the door is."_

_She nodded and turned to leave. She made out the door and into the hallway. He had a feeling that someone was following her. This feeling becomes unbearable. She made it to the stop and turned around glaring at person who was following her._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm busy, get out of my way."_

_"Busy following me."_

_"you must be mistaken I wa-"_

_"Do you want to come with me or not, Shido?"_

_"I can't..." he mumbled. She closed her eyes and turns away. Magoroku eyes widened, "wait!" He yelled as he grabs her shoulder, stopping her. She whirled slightly to face him, giving a look of annoyance, "what? You already said you're answer. I don't waste m-"_

_"I just want to know something, that's all."_

_Sophia reminds silent as her expression softened._

_He took this time to ask her and taking off his hand from her shoulder, "Are you working for any other student council presidents?"_

_Sophia smirks maicly, "maybe."_

_He narrowed his eyes, "Come on, Sophia! I'm being serious here," he whined. His voice laden with slight jealousy._

_"Are you jealous, Shido?" Sophia leaned in slightly towards Shido. She lowers her voice into almost a whisper as she continues to speak," Or maybe you don't like the thought of me being the vice president of another student council or even working for another president since you're greedy and selfish."_

_Her whispering tone sends shivers down his shine causing him to slightly shudder and almost break down. He felt heat rushing through his cheeks by the sound of her voice and her closeness._

_He did his best to recover fast and pouts, "me jealous? Never," closing his eyes and folding his hands across his chest. He tilted his head to the side as he continues, "I would I be jealous of anyone else?"_

_"You sounded like you were."_

_"Well, I'm not," he turns around, "I need to get back to work. The paperwork can't do themselves you know."_

_Sophia nodded._

* * *

This reminded her too much of her past. Too many memories here. It felt weird. It felt like she simply didn't belong here. It just didn't feel right to her.

She recollected some of their past moments together as Sophia walked alone down the deserted and rather peaceful hallway. She was very familiar with the layout of the school. However her enjoyment in silents was interrupted by the sound of voices coming the hall close to her with one she was familiar with. She made her way down the corner of the hall and peered

For some unforeseen reason today a girl was talking to Shido. A girl she was unfamiliar. She felt quite annoyed by the young women as her facial expression was that of annoyance, one that she offends makes and isn't afraid to show.

While observing scene playing out in front of her she felt sudden anger towards that girl. She couldn't bear the thought of him just dating another that wasn't her.

She quickly turned around, not wanting to watch the scene anymore.

"Oh, Sophia, I been looking all over for you."

She froze at her name being called right behind her. She swiftly turned to face Shido. She glared at the girl next to shido. This made the girl jumped and throw the papers towards the white-haired.

"Oh, sorry Mr. President, I should get going!" before he was to speak to her she dash down the hall. He raised an eyebrow.

"Shido, who was that?" She had her cheeks puffed slightly.

He blinked, "Who?" until he realized by who she meant, "Oh her? She's our secretary. We were only talking about these papers that she happened to drop."

The two teens looked down at the papers and the mess they had to clean up.

"Why Are you asking?" He lifted his hand and pointed it at her, "Oh, wait, were you jealous?" asked the male teasley.

"What, no. Why would I be jealous?"

He cackled, "It's okay it you are, Sophia. It's normal to get jealous in a relationship, " He leans in and whispered, " _A little secret yours truly also surprisingly get jealous when I see you around other men."_ He quickly leans up and smiles. She suddenly recalled having her one of memories of Shido being jealous.

"Anyway we should pick this up, Sophia."

* * *

They both walk through the halls, Sophia was carrying the important papers for Shido that the girl drop.

Most of the students stared at her as she walked past them. They all knew her as the girl who team got second place in the Gean Cup. Some shown hatred, fear, and even confusion.

She ignores all of the questioning looks and whispers of students that she had to walk past. She honestly didn't care what they had to say about her. She only cared about Shido.

"Sakharov Sophia, here to cause trouble again? Hopefully not to cause evil, you better not be back doing your own tricks again.

Sophia and Magoroku whirled towards the voice calling Sophia's name.

She knew that voice anywhere. She remembered Shido mentioning that Tasuku transfer to Aido quite some time ago.

"What are you talking about?" Asked coldly male coldly, clearly not in the mood to deal with this.

"Whenever Sophia here's she causes trouble. I bet Gean Kyoya set you up for this and you're a part of it Shido. Someone like her could never change, Shido."

Sophia narrow her eyes in annoyance and frowns. She changed for the better, at least that what Shido said. Was he lying to her? No, of course not, he would lie to her again. But she started to doubt herself now.

Magoroku gulped. This was bad. He could feel the tension between Sophia and Tasuku. And he wasn't fond of it.

"I can assure you that she would do anything harmful or evil while she here at Aido. I'll be making sure of that."

Magoroku nervously held up his hand in defense.

Sophia had the feeling that Tasusku wouldn't let her get off the hook, easily. Nevertheless, if Shido said she couldn't do anything that would consider sinful intention, then she had no other choice but to respect him.

* * *

"What are you doing, Sophia?" He was near the couch where young vice president was. He peered at her while she was seemingly setting up the blankets and pillows neatly.

"Getting ready for bed, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sophia didn't looked up but only closed her eyes Shido she was done, setting up her makeshift bed on the couch.

"Don't you have your room that you could sleep in?" He remembers her room and that soft bed of her's and truly wondered why she would want to give that all up.

"I don't want to go back home."

His mind starts to wonder if that's the reason why she'd ran away from home. Still, shido didn't want Sophia to sleep on the couch. "No, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch tonight. Sophia you need a proper bed to sleep in, that's why you're going to sleep in my bed for tonight."

Sophia didn't want to argue about this to him. She was tired. Sophia took out her glowing buddy rare card, using her it to simply teleported Shido and herself to his bed that was underneath the school. Sophia landed on the bed softly however, Shido feel hard on the floor next to the bed.

Shido yelped, "Ow, that hurt Sophia, I keep telling you-hpmm!" his eyes widened as Sophia smacked her lips on his. The kiss also lasted for a few seconds before she broke it She placed his hand, petting it almost, "I'll be fine."

He felt like his words were stuck in his throat as he found himself unable to speak. The color of red tainted his cheeks.

Sophia swiftly moved away and her eyes darted around the room. It felt hollow. As the room had nothing much in it, unlike the last time she was which was months ago.

Magoroku took this time to finally get up from off the floor and he quickly wiped himself off of any dirt that might had gone on him. He walked over to his closet and opened it. There wasn't much here since he rarely ever go down here. Lucky he has two Pajamas, a light blue one and a pink one. He thought how cute would Sophia would look in this blue one. Blue and white were most certainly her colors for sure. It would definitely match her beautiful large, bright blue eyes.

He thought it was a good idea for him to put on his pajamas before him gave the blue ones to Sophia.Hem then walked over to Sophia. "Here, take these." He held out the clothes in front of him, "Put them on, Sophia."

Lucky Sophia was Still awake and open one her eyes, to only see Shido in front of her and appears to be holding light blue pajamas. Sophia got up and took the clothes from him. Didn't bother to actually undress herself to put them on, instead just looking at Shido.

"What are you waiting for, Sophia? Put them on."

Sophia gave an unpleasant and uncertain expression, "Not in front of you, Shido."

Shido apart his lips, "oh..." His whole face turned red as he realized what she meant. He turned around as quickly as possible, covering his face with his hand. He felt completely embarrassed about that.

Sophia took this moment to put on the pajamas. The fabric was turns turn she touches. They were big but really soft and warm. "You can look now."

Shido turns around only to Jump back in surpridoesn'td yelp when he Sophia was right behind him, eyeing him intently. "Ah, Sophia doesn't do that, you scared me nearly to death!"

She reminds silent and shrugged.

He closed his eyes nervously, "Okay, are you ready to go to sleep now, Sophia?"

"Da."

He blinked as Sophia pushed him away and got on the bed herself, right next to him.

"Shido your bed is small so I need to hold on to so I don't end up falling off in the middle of the night because of you."

"Sure, do whatever you want Sophia." Sophia nodded as slowly wrapped her hands around Shido, putting herself closer to him. Shido tried his best to yelp or anything like that. The touch made him tense up but he quickly relaxed. 

## Unusual Isolation: Sky Blue Flowers And Blood

> **Hanahaki Disease, MagoSoph SlowBurn**
> 
> * * *
> 
> _"He always thought that Hanahaki Disease was fascinating. It was definitely something he had an interest in learning as a child, especially when his father told him about it. He found it romantic but unrealistic that flowers somehow made it to your lungs. However, he always thought they were childish fairy tales until he ended up a coughing fix one day. It made him think of things a new way."_
> 
> * * *
> 
> _"His blood along with some more petals that belong to the Nemophila Menziesii flower rested on his hands. His body slightly shaking and on the verge of tears, in fear as his eyes were glued into his hand studying the flower petals closely. Then it hit him... the realization that this was only going to get worse over time. He needed to confess his love but the question still remains who does he have feelings for and how can he make them fall in love with him?"_
> 
> The word alone made his body quiver in dread. He disdained being secluded so when he heard he was finally getting assistance, he was delighted. Maybe this new assistance of his was friendly and well mannered. Maybe he would finally be able to make a friend for once.
> 
> The time came by and he was instructed to go meet Master Kyoya. Right next to him was a young girl. Her eyes were unlike anything he'd seen before. Big bright blue, like the color of the beautiful sky in the summer. She wore a very light blue formal dress. It fit her frame perfectly. White boots. White short hair similar to Master's. He started to wonder if Master Kyoya and her related somehow by blood-related, a cousin maybe? Pale smooth skin. He had to admit she was beautiful. He couldn't help but stare longingly at her. His new assistance. No one but his. _Only his._
> 
> He hastily shooked his head. Looks won't matter if she didn't have to skills or knowledge for her tasks he was going to give her. 
> 
> However, the one thing he disliked was that frown on her face. That frown shouldn't be there. There's nothing that she should be sad or angry with. She should look honor to be working by his side. 
> 
> Still, it never left. Not even once. He tried to make small talk but she didn't respond much but, when she did, it was only bitter words that escape her lips. This made him scowl. He definitely needed to fix that tone of hers. But how was the real question? He'll be sure to think of something, but what? 
> 
> He waited out at the entrance of the school until he noticed a white-haired girl with an Aido's school body bag making her way up to him. He made his way towards her and waved his hand into the air, "Ah, welcome to Aido!" He greeted her, happily.
> 
> She didn't bother to return the greet as she still was emotionless, "I could without the welcomes," he could tell she was somewhat annoyed, "just show me around already so I can finally start our mission. I don't like wasting my time."
> 
> He fought back the argue to holler at her for rudeness she was showing him, "Very well then, as you wish... let's go."
> 
> He showed her around the premier of the school, she seems to study all the area closely as if she was mesmerizing the little details. He didn't mind it at all ready.
> 
> The two finally made it to the big blue door, he slides the blue door open, "Well, welcome to the Student Council room, vice president, Sakharov Sophia," He smiles towards the white-Haired girl and bows, placing his hand on his chest, "ladies first." 
> 
> She rolled her eyes but made no protest as she entered the room, quietly. She let her eyes wander around the toom, making herself familiar with it and her current surroundings.
> 
> He steps in, sliding the door behind him. Before making his way up to the female. He heaved his hand up and pointed towards the large desk only a few feet in front of them, "That's my desk but you could use it whenever you like."
> 
> Sophia closed her eyes and nodded, "Da."
> 
> "Well, it's nice to have you here," he turned to the female smiling at her, holding out his hand. Sophia turned slightly, finally averted her attention towards him. She glanced down at his hand, he wanted a friendly handshake but way she was ever going to give him one.
> 
> "It's not like want to be here, it just so happens Master Kyoya order me to become the vice president," stated the female harshly.
> 
> He brought his hand down and narrowed his eyes, he turns his attention towards the coffee table, "right, of course…" He grimaced. "I'm assuming I'm going to have to train you for this job?" He glanced back at Sophia.
> 
> "That's not necessary, I already know all the basics to this job." 
> 
> "Ah, wonderful! I really despise training new people." 
> 
> Silence only came after. A silence he was uncomfortable with. He instantly came up with an idea. "Oh, we should get to know one another!" He excitedly clapped his gloved hands together.
> 
> Sophia narrow her eyes and glanced up at the male being almost irritated, "There's nothing you need to know about me." She turns her gaze and walked over to the desk, "I'm fully committed to my new occupation as Aido's Academy's student council vice president, all I care about is my new mission of finding fighters worthy of being in disaster." She places a dark core deck case onto the brown wooden surface of the desk. "being friends will only serve as a distraction to the both of us." 
> 
> His expression drops and he jumped back in shock before he frowns, sadly. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> He always thought that Hanahaki Disease was fascinating. It was definitely something he had an interest in learning as a child, especially when his father told him about it. He found it romantic but unrealistic that flowers somehow made it to your lungs. However, he always thought they were childish fairy tales until he ended up a coughing fix one day. It made him think of things a new way. 
> 
> It all started on an uneventful day. Sophia was busy doing something with Master, leaving him alone in his office. Of course, he despised being alone but even if Sophia was here, she'll remain reserved as she always did, only talking with she really had too. He felt something brush up against his throat which felt like it was blocking his airways, making it harder for him to breathe correctly. A taste of something bitter that he later found out was blood, his blood.
> 
> Before he was able to continue composing he dropped his pen and started coughing into his gloved hands until he felt something unusual escaped his lips. On his gloved hands laid a single blue petal. A beautiful shade of blue, he remarked. He knew this flower, it was a Nemophila Menziesii flower.
> 
> He knew what it meant, the Disease he had but refused to accept it. He wasn't in love, he couldn't be in love. It was apparent he had to tell father, he needed to find a way to get rid of it and soon. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> He sat there across the table away from his father. He didn't feel like eating as he fiddled with his food, like a teenager that he was. He didn't feel like eating. 
> 
> "Are you okay, Son? You hadn't touched your food." 
> 
> He blinked as his father's fearful voice, breaking the silence in the room. He straightened himself up and gaze at his father. 
> 
> "Oh, nothing I'm just thinking, father."
> 
> "About what, Magoroku?" 
> 
> "The Hanahaki Disease you told me about when I was younger."
> 
> His father's mouth agape before turning into a smile before he let out a laugh, "Why think about those fairy tales?" 
> 
> He frowned at his father's laughter. He let his dark blue eyes drift around the area, thinking of an excuse, "I… I am writing a paper for the school and the topic I picked was about Hanahaki Disease." He loathed lying but he couldn't bear to tell his father the truth. 
> 
> His son watched his father's laughter died down, realizing that his son was being critical, "Ah, what do you wish to know, Magoroku?"
> 
> He asked all sorts of questions while some of his questions where answer he felt like there were more questions left unanswered then anything. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> He started to panic again as he sat in his chair. As he felt something brush up his throat again, the bitter taste was filling his taste buds again. This was dreadful. He started to sweat, it felt like the room was getting heated. He had to wait, he needed to hold it back just until he was able to leave. Master was almost done. He was starting to become increasingly uncomfortable. He starting to shake his leg in a rhythmic pace, impatiently. He felt an awful pit in his abdomen. His mind simply racing and begging for his master to end this meeting so he could let out his cough in a secluded area. 
> 
> "You're all dismissed for the day," Kyoya smiles with careless mirth. Once Kyoya dismissed the team. Shido was the first to get up rapidly darted out the room and made into the hallway where he finally broke down into coughs. He was unable to hold himself up anymore as he collapsed on the hall floor. He felt vulnerable in this state still coughing up flowers petals and blood as his eyes began to watered, simultaneously. 
> 
> His blood along with some more petals that belong to the Nemophila Menziesii flower rested on his hands. His body slightly shaking and on the verge of tears, in fear as his eyes were glued into his hand studying the flower petals closely. Then it hit him... the realization that this was only going to get worse over time. He needed to confess his love but the question still remains who does he have feelings for and how can he make them fall in love with him?
> 
> He was done with his coughing at least for now. His throat aches as he let out a deep breath and rested his head on the hallway wall, closing his eyes slowly. He was far within the hallway so he doubted that anyone would know that he's here, at least he hoped so. The last he wanted was to the other's make ridiculed him. 
> 
> He finally felt some relaxation but that didn't last long as he heard footsteps getting larger. His froze and felt his heart drop. He opened his eyes and rapidly whirled his head around to see who was coming. Rouga, Sophia, and Terumi. He couldn't let them see him like this. He quickly got up and ran as fast as he could. He felt a few times doing so but lucky he was fine. He made it back to his room by essentially dragging himself and shutting the door. He ended up slipping on the door, his back against it. His legs were aching and sort the running and constantly falling head bursts tumbles from the hallway. He was sure he was going to get bruises on his legs. He was frazzled. 
> 
> "That's weird. There are blood and flowers on the floor," Terumi was the first to notice the unusual things on the floor. As she narrowed eyes and adjusted the side of her glasses with her hand. She scanned the blood and flowers meticulously making sure she wasn't
> 
> Rouga turned his eyes towards the emerald-eyed female being rather confused, "What?" 
> 
> Terumi lifted her hand and pointed to the blood and flowers on the floor, "just look. There are blood and flowers." 
> 
> "Hm," Rouga eyes travel down the area on the floor where the girl was pointed at. His eyes settled. She was right, there was in fact blood and flowers on the floor. 
> 
> "That's a Nemophila Menziesii flower, " Sophia noted. Even with her lack of emotions, they could tell she was somewhat baffled by it. Sophia's eyes were like glued as she studies the flower and blood. 
> 
> Rouga didn't care about this as he rolled his eyes and left. Terumi shrugged it off as nothing she didn't need to worry about, it wasn't her problem to deal with. 
> 
> Still stayed, not moving an inch as she kept her focus on the spot filled with blood and flowers. 
> 
> "Sophia?"
> 
> She blinked and slightly flinched at the voice. Sophia promptly regains her composer and spun to find her Master standing only a few feet behind her with a concerning look. 
> 
> "Master?" 
> 
> "I couldn't help but notice you been staring. Are you feeling okay, Sophia?" 
> 
> She nodded and bowed down to him, "My deepest apologies Master for making you worried. Terumi found some blood and flowers on the floor."
> 
> Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Blood and flowers? Sophia, please tell me she'd found it." 
> 
> She straightens herself up and nodded, "Da, " before she lifted the hand and pointed her finger at the location where the blood and flowers still remained, "It's right here." 
> 
> He swiveled his head to where she was pointing at until he found it, he narrowed his eyes scantily. A few moments of complete silence before he spoke again. "I thought It was just a mere urban legend like Darkness Dragon World but it appears it's not the case, "his voice laden with a mixed emotion of both excitement, worried, as he spoke incredulously. 
> 
> Sophia became perplexed with her Master's word unsure of what to obtain form this. 
> 
> He swerved back to look at the white-haired girl, "Sophia, do you know what this is? Or what it means?" 
> 
> "No, not really," She cringed. Did she really care? No. She was starting to think that her Master was losing his mind over some blood and flowers. 
> 
> He stepped one more foot closer to her, "it's known as the Hanahaki Disease. The origins come from Magic World. It's a known fact that the person affected with the disease suffers from unrequited or one-sided love and will cough out the flowers of their beloved."
> 
> Sophia took a moment to possess all of the information Master was graciously giving her. It all seems so mythical to her. Coughing out flowers? Wasn't that a bit too much? She wanted to believe her Master, she really did but it felt so strange. How did the flowers get inside of her in the first?
> 
> "You presumably have questions, don't you Sophia?" 
> 
> She blinked, being taken out of thoughts and nodded. 
> 
> "The flowers that are inside is the sorcery of Magic World-" Sophia sat there for at least an hour listening to Kyoya talked about Hanahaki Disease until he asked her to clean up the mess which she obliged. Once she'd completed the task she started to made her way back to her room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> He deliberately opened his eyes and groan, he didn't realize that he had dozed off near the door. He got up, still feeling sore but felt even sorer because he unknowingly fell asleep on his door. He rubs his eyes before he spun over to the door, he unlocks it and entered the hallway. 
> 
> _**SMACK**_
> 
> Before he knew it he felt his body slam into something, closing his eyes tightly as he felt on the floor with a sharp yelped and moan escaping lips foreign lips. 
> 
> He let out a groan and rapidly got back up, "Hey, watch it! How dare-" His voice lessened until it there was nothing escaping his lips. A sensation returned to him as he stared at the female on the floor. He had to admit that she looked really cute on the floor, looking completely helpless. It reminded him of being in control which he was fond of. He felt his chest tighten and his heart racing. He felt a burning sensation reaching his cheeks. 
> 
> What was happening to him!? 
> 
> It felt weird but kinda good. 
> 
> Until it came. That horrid feeling in his throat. He quickly rotated and waddled away as fast as he could, trying not to fall and ignoring the white-haired as she was calling out his name. 
> 
> He sat in class hearing his teacher talking from the front of the room. However, he wasn't paying much attention to her which was unusual for him. He was always at the top of his class, always listening, and always being at the top. But his abrupt emotions were getting the best of him. It had been like that all day but much of the teachers didn't notice, not that they cared, of course. 
> 
> His mind kept going back to that moment in the hallway with Sophia. He was fully aware of the effect she somehow had and wondered if Sophia had anything to do with this. Probably not. At least he hoped not. His mind pondered to Sophia some more much to his dismay.
> 
> He had definitely felt something arose from inside of him at that time yesterday but he couldn't tell what it was that was causing it. 
> 
> The loud sound of the bell made him wince, taking him out of his thoughts. He wasted no time as he immediately shot up from his chair, gathering all of his belongings before he was able to make his way out of the classroom he was called by his teacher in front of the class. He winces as he became apprehensive. He hesitantly made it to the front of the classroom his books in hand.
> 
> The teacher perked up from her desk, "Shido, hon, we need to talk about your last test scores," her posture was that of pure concern for the male. 
> 
> He felt his heart drop and he gulps, "What about my scores? Are they bad?" He felt his hands gripping tighter on his books while he was doing it subconsciously. 
> 
> A small frown forming on her lips as she spoke, "I'm afraid so." 
> 
> He began to fret, "Oh, can I retake them? Is there some way I could get some extra credit!?" He can't fail, he just couldn't. He was always at the top of all his classes and never behind any of them. The thought of failing his grade made him shivered. 
> 
> "Before we talk about that, let's talk about the cause of your low grades. Because it's not like you at all." 
> 
> _Cause_? His expression of worried soon turned to turmoil. Not only that but she was right, it wasn't like him at all, he simply doesn't fail on his tests. He works hard. 
> 
> "Now, Shido is something happening at home? Any abuse? Family drama?" 
> 
> He blinked in shock, "No, of course not!" He felt a slight anger building up, "Why would you think that!?" The only other family member he had was his father and his mother wasn't around and He had no idea if she was dead or not. He knew his father would never hit him and he never fought with him either. 
> 
> His eyes widened realizing that he just babbled to his teacher like that. However, his teacher didn't seem to care much for it. He could tell that she understood fairly well that he didn't mean it and so she didn't see any punishments were necessary. 
> 
> She looked shocked for a moment, "Oh? Then what could it be that got you so worked up? Is it stress?" 
> 
> He merely shook his head, no. He couldn't find the right words to say. After a few minutes of very uncomfortable silence, his teacher eventually talked, "Okay, look hon, I know how intelligent you are so, I'll let you do an assignment with one of the seven graders as to extra credit for my class."
> 
> He took up on her offer and nodded his head in approval to do this. 
> 
> She leads in and gave him a bright smile, "Good, you'll be getting your partner tomorrow." 
> 
> He gave another nod before he slightly bows down to her, apologizing for his behavior earlier before he was dismissed. He wandered out of her classroom, his body dropping down. 
> 
> His mind starts to wonder who was going to be partners with him. He hoped it was anyone he was going to dislike. 
> 
> He sauntered until he was at his locker and placed all of his belongings inside before turning back around and into the large hallway once more. He passed his office, determining if he rather or rather not go inside. This answer should've had been easy, he should go inside, but his body was advising him not too. 
> 
> He exhales in defeat. He didn't want to face Sophia on the off chance that she'll question him about yesterday. He knew entirely well that she was no fool. And it wasn't like he was afraid of her because he wasn't and never will be either. He still had time before she appears, after all, he was still very early like he always is.
> 
> After a few moments of deep thinking, he finally gasped as his face lit up with a great idea. The library. 
> 
> He quickly bolted to the said area and opened the large blue doors. Ignoring the lady at the main desk and all of the other students as he made his way over to the computer division of the library. He sat down and turned it on. The first thing he did was the search for possible cures for his Hanahaki Disease.
> 
> "Surgical removal," muttering under his lips as he began to click the link. His dark blue eyes scanned the screen. He felt a pit of worried raised in his gut as he was reading i carefully again, making sure he was reading it correctly. The cure comes from the magic world but it was absolutely costly. If he were to take this offer all of his romantic feelings will disappear. He would probably never feel any sort of devotion again. But he didn't want to die either. He slouched down in the uncomfortable chair and pouted while finally taking his hands off the keyboard. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The young white-haired teen strolled down the hall and up to the blue, big door that belongs to her assistant's office. She placed her hand on the door handle and slipped it open, uncovering a surprisingly dark and deserted room. Her mouth agape as he only stared inside the room. That's odd. 
> 
> "Shido?" Calling out his name was pointless. He was nowhere in sight. He hoisted her hand to get the light switch, turning on the lights before she entered and fastened the door shut. 
> 
> She wasted no time in taking out her glowing yellow buddy rare card, "Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her little phase a small blue orb appeared in front of her. She leans down and peered into it. The said orb revealed the student council President simply sitting down in a chair near the computers. She hastily made it out of the room and down the hallway until she was stopped.
> 
> "Ah, Sophia what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the student council room helping Shido. Oh, wait until master hears about this~" 
> 
> The white-haired look disturbed as the older male spoke to her. "Elf, did Shido walk past here?" 
> 
> His mouth agape before he shook his head, "No." 
> 
> She tried to walk past him but he was blocking her way. She lower her eyes narrowly quickly showing her annoyance with him, "Move." Her voice was harsh but stern clearly not being in the mood to play these childish games with him. 
> 
> Elf sweatdrops and sighs dramatically, "Okay, fine I'll let you go only if I get to see where you're heading off too." And with that, he swiftly let his body move to the side to let Sophia through. 
> 
> Sophia rolled her eyes and walked past him. The sounds of Elf's heels echoed through the hallway as he followed her closely behind. He let his eyes wandered to the girl's features as they continue walking down the hall in complete silence.
> 
> She soon stopped in front of two large blue doors. 
> 
> Elf stopped next to Sophia before he gazed down at her in confusion, "Why did we stop here?" 
> 
> Sophia didn't answer him but instead opened the open silently and entered. Elf had no choice but to follow her approximately again. His mind starts to wonder if Sophia likes to read as they passed the bookshelves. They shortly made it to the computer district and she stopped near one of them that a familiar teen male was near. Sophia was right behind the teen male as his eyes seem too focused on his screen rather than noticing the female who was only mere inches away from him. 
> 
> "What are you doing, Shido?" Her voice was a low whisper barely Elf could hear it but Shido did. Elf saw him quiver for only a moment as he turned his eyes over to her meet Sophia's and jerked out of his chair, falling to the hard ground with a loud yelped.
> 
> Sophia only stares emotionlessly at him seeming unfazed by the loud bang in the very silent library. However, the other students soon turned to look at the two teens who caused the bang. Some looking infuriated at the two teens. 
> 
> "Owie, what do you want Sophia!?" 
> 
> She ignored his question, "What we're you searching up?" 
> 
> His eyes widened as he quickly shot up from his position on the floor and when to shut off his computer, rapidly, "Oh, it's nothing important, nothing you need to worry about!" 
> 
> She whirled her head to the side hearing some of them shushing. She found some were glaring at her. She matched their cold glare with her own but it was much colder and harsh, maliciously. 
> 
> It made some of them cowardly looked away in fear. She promptly turned her head back at the male on, stopping her glare not fully but she had a serious look at made Shido shudder when he finally gazed back at her, "So, um... What do you need, Sophia?" He felt the room getting surprisingly hot when he recalled the room being very cold when he had entered earlier. 
> 
> She narrowed her eyes and instantly grasped the back of his white-collar. His eyes widened as he yelps at the sudden touch. She dragged him out of the library with a tight firmed grip. Elf shortly followed the two.
> 
> If it was up to her she would've just left him - in fact - she wouldn't even waste time on him in the first place but this was important. They needed to work together to find user worthy enough to wield the darkcore. 
> 
> "Sophia please, let go of me!"
> 
> She didn't listen to him and kept walking. She ignores the stares from others. 
> 
> Shido kept pleading for Sophia to let him go. He didn't feel comfortable with this, he'd never felt more uncomfortable in his life. But he felt like he was being choked but he knew it wasn't Sophia. A familiar pit formed in his stomach once again and he fears for the worse to come.
> 
> His voice was slowly cracking, it made Shido cringe. He always hated it when his voice cracked. Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was normal for males voices to crack at his age. He pleads were starting sound like he was actually being chocked by something. She wasn't chocking him, not by a long shot. In fact, she wasn't pulling him as hard as she wanted. She heard him trying to hold back a cough but end up failing to do so. 
> 
> They were only a few feet away from the door until Sophia stopped fully. Shido felt both relief and nervous, marveling why she stopped. He continued to cough up, using his gloved hands to cover his mouth. She let go of him and spun to face him. She watched him intently. He had his eyes on her also, causing them to lock eyes. He was filled with uncertainty. He knew he was coughing up blood and flowers but he wondered how he'll be able to cover them quickly enough without having Elf or Sophia see it. Once he was done he immediately clapped his hands together, trying his best to act casual without alarming the other two. 
> 
> "Do you need to go to the nurse, Shido?" Elf was the one to break the silence. 
> 
> Shido broke his eye-lock with Sophia to look at Elf. Shido shut his eyes and gave a fake smile, "N-No... I'm quite alright now. It was just a bad cough that's all." It was a lie, he wasn't alright. His whole body was aching in unwanted pain and so did his insides. All he wanted was for it to cease. Shido still felt as if Sophia was still eyeing him it made him slightly on edge. But he was too afraid to open his eyes and check. 
> 
> "If you say so." Elf was relatively skeptical about Shido's response. 
> 
> Sophia only stares at him, silently. She knew something was off about him but this was wasting her time. She turned back around, "Come along, you have student council work to do, Shido."
> 
> The only sound in the hallway we're the sound of her heels kissing the floor. Shido nodded even if he didn't feel like doing his work he had to perform his duties. Without protest, he started to move his feet, making his way up to Sophia. Elf didn't bother to follow the two anymore but instead only stare at them while they left. 
> 
> Shido awkwardly fumbles with his hands while still trying to hide the flowers from Sophia's gaze. This felt really bizarre to him. This wasn't the first time they walked in the hall silently together, they've done it plenty of times in the past. But today just felt awkward, he could tension, surprisingly. 
> 
> "How was your school day, Sophia?" Asked the tan-haired nervously, hoping to start a conversation with her. 
> 
> She ignores him and continues to stroll. He gulped. He let his eyes travel around the hall and to the various room numbers around them as they walked past. As expected Sophia didn't want to talk but Shido wanted to hear her voice again even if it was only a word or two. A few moments of silence before he opened his mouth to speak again, "You know Sophia we've been working together for a long time now but haven't really got to know each other very well, yet." 
> 
> Again, she kept her mouth shut, not making a single noise. He frowns, "I know you can hear me, Sophia, you're not deaf." 
> 
> She dwindled her eyes as she looks slowly become one of complete annoyance towards the male, "Do you ever shut up?" 
> 
> He let out a low, audible groan, "Hey, don't talk to me like that! You do you think you are?" 
> 
> She was taken off guard by his sudden angry but didn't let it show instead she turned her head to him, "What?" 
> 
> "Don't what me, Sophia! You know all well what I'm saying. I know you aren't a fool. Can you just be nice for once and actually try to lose your attitude? Oh, wait you can't. I forgot your way to heartless and stoic to care." 
> 
> Sophia only stares blankly at him unsure of what to do or make of this. Shido never acted like his before. They never had fought before, they usually got along better them most and had great teamwork despite the fact that Sophia couldn't really stand working with him. She let his words sink into her mind and she frowned. Her eyes dwindled again her expression was both annoyance and hostility. "Why are you acting like this, Shido?" 
> 
> "Why do you care?" 
> 
> "I don't."
> 
> Sophia saw tears from the corner of his eyes, she was starting to think he was going to sob soon.
> 
> "Exactly, you never care. You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to do this, I'm going. And don't even think about coming after me," he huffed angrily and swiftly spun away from Sophia. He trudged down the hallway ignoring the miserable feeling he suddenly had. 
> 
> Once Sophia was far out of sight he promptly ran to the entrance of the school, not paying mind to the wet, warm tears that falling down onto his cheeks. As he ran, of course, he ended up tripping on the hard, cold soil. He felt... guilty. Nothing but pure guilt. It was strange for him. He never felt this way before about anything. He didn't mean to shout at Sophia like that. Of course, he yelled at her before but he never disrespects in that manner and now he just felt guilty because of it. Sophia wasn't the girl you should be messing with, he knew that everyone did. 
> 
> He hiked until he made it to a familiar residence, Shido's mansion. He lazily made his way up to the door and took his key out of his pockets and unlocked the door. He promptly entered. 


	8. old fics from 2019 (Part five)

## Undercover Shadows

Published:2019-07-07 // Completed:2019-08-17

### Prologue

### Chapter Text

Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyoya's office. Her master, Gean Kyoya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. He was deep within his own thoughts. The room was silent, the air wasn't at all thick or even tense by it. The silence was always common for them, until kyoya's breaks it with his clever, yet manipulative words. That the female wasn't able to see. 

"Sophia I would like to meet someone that you'll be working with in the future," Kyoya turned his attention towards the girl as he straightened himself up. 

Sophia eyes rested on his frame as she nods, "Da." She didn't want to work with others, she only wants to work with kyoya and Kyoya alone. Even the mere idea of her working with anyone else but Kyoya sent unwanted chills in her body.

Sophia blinks not expected to hear a knocking noise coming from the door behind her so soon. Whoever this person was doesn't like to her waste time. Which was a good thing for her she hated when others waste her time.

Kyoya smirked in satisfaction as he lifted himself up from his chair. Sophia turned her small frame slightly, watching her master making his way up the door. He opens the door, "Hello, Shido Magoroku, I'm glad you could make it in time." His words were careless as he was trying to be nice. 

A teen male with short tan hair and dark blue eyes was standing in the doorway, sheepishly. He just couldn't believe he was meeting the great Gean Kyoya but then again.... he knew he would meeting him. The tan-haired male nods, "Of course kyoya sir! It's an honor to meet you."

Kyoya let a polite smile onto his cold facade lips, "well, what are doing standing in the doorway? Come on in," he moved to the side and gestures the male in the doorway to come inside.

The male blinks, "Ah, yes, of course," he uttered nervously as he enters the room. He studies the room until he notices the presence of a female, staring at him warily. He was scrutinized. A girl in which he never seen before. She has snow white hair and big bright blue eyes. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings.

Kyoya took note of this and turns his attention towards Sophia, "Ah, Sophia do you mind coming over here? I would like to introduce you to someone." That wasn't a question, it wasn't a choice, it was an order. An order in which she was going to going to do.

Sophia turn towards Kyoya and nods. Magoroku watches her as she was making, gingerly her towards them.

Kyoya gaze at Sophia whilst gesturing towards Shido, "Sophia, this is Shido Magoroku. His father is the-"

Magoroku ignore Kyoya's words and step forward and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Shido, it's nic-"

Sophia narrow her eyes, "Master Kyoya already said your name, you don't need to repeat it," said the girl sternly, "Also don't interrupt him while he's speaking." Oh, how she hated that so much.

Magoroku blinks and pursing his lips. He lower his hand, "well, aren't you rude," he murmured, giving her a grimace look.

Sophia narrow her eyes, glaring at him, coldly. The silence in the air was tense as they continue to stare at each other coldly, not taking a liking to each other already.

Kyoya lifted his hand and cough into it, getting the two attention as they stop their staring and turns to kyoya, "Now if you two are done eyeing each other down," his words were laden with a careless glee as he peered at the two. Magoroku felt his body sniffed as he went into complete submission.

Sophia nods, Kyoya averted his attention towards Magoroku, "I would like to show and discuss something with you, Shido."

Magoroku nods sheepishly. kyoya places his hand inside his pocket, taking out a core case, "Dark core activate!" Magoroku eyes widened as he watches kyoya's hair grew out longer and extend.

"This, Shido, is a dark core deck case. It was the power to make the cards into a reality," kyoya explained as calls a card of an unfamiliar name and equips it his said item, "And with it, will help change the world as we know it."

Magoroku parts his lips let out a sharp gasp. He stumbles back as kyoya uses his item to cut the light blue plate in half. Kyoya seemingly looked like he was enjoying this, way more than he should have. Magorokueyes widened in complete shock never saw anything like it before and he was amazed.

Kyoya turns back to the male, "Would you like this power, Shido?" Kyoya asked taking Magoroku out of his shock gaze. Was this even a choice?

 _Power_ … he like the sound of that. Power means control, and if control means power then he be able to do as he wishes, anytime he wishes. It was perfect!

Magoroku wanted power. He needed power. He gave a nod. Kyoya smriks, "Sophia." The girl nods, understanding what he wanted her to do.

She walks over to Magoroku and takes out a dark core deck case, the same on that Kyoya has. She didn't want to give him one, she doesn't even like him and she only just meant him. But if this was her master wanted she'll follow all of his orders without hesitation and this was no exception.

Magoroku lower his eyes and looks down to her hands. He just stares at it. He felt the dark power coming from it. "There are some repercussions with using it," the female was the one who finally spoke breaking the silence in the room.

Magoroku glances at her for a moment, " _Repercussions_? What are the repercussions of using the dark core case?" He asked the girl in concern. Sophia remains quiet and closes her eyes.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that," the white-haired hummed. Her voice laden with a mailce intention. However Magoroku couldn't pin point what it was that made it sound like that.

"It's not going to danger your life in any way. It will only help you become stronger," Kyoya added. 

Magoroku nods he places his hand on grey-ish core case and taking it out of her hand as Sophia let go. Magoroku brought it up to his face as his eyes glisten with the pluper that was reflecting from off the center of the deck case.

"Do you have a buddy, Shido?" Kyoya asked with careless glee. 

Magoroku shook his head, "No."

"Do you want one?" This wasn't a choice, not in the slightest bit.

"Yes."

Kyoya dug his hand inside of his pockets again pulling out a card. He walks over to Magoroku and lifts the card towards Magoroku, "This is your new buddy: Death Ruler, Gallows. He has vowed fully to my alliance. However, He will be hard to control but, with a lot of practice and bonding surely you'll be able to form a bond. Perhaps Sophia would like to train you."

Magoroku turns to Sophia only have her turn her gaze away harshly. Magoroku turns back to kyoya and nods. He lifts his hand and takes the card out of Kyoya's hand.

"Also no need to worry about building your deck, we have a deck builder that is such the best at creating any time of deck."

A deck builder? That sounds good, at least he didn't have to worry about building his own deck. Let just hope this "deck builder" is worthy of building a deck for the great Shido. 

Magoroku stares at his new buddy, his new partner. The artwork was astonishing. It was large serpentine skeleton with a tattered red flowing scarf that was split at the ends thick heavy black horns on both sides of his head. The artwork was most certainly breathtaking to say the least.

Something caught his attention, "Darkness Dragon World?" He mumbled under his breath. He not once, ever heard of this world or even heard of a mere mention of it before.

Kyoya nods, "Ah yes, Darkness Dragon World! A world that is has great power," Kyoya uttered. Magoroku turns his attention back to kyoya as he continues, "however, the world is unknown to the world and, thus, you need to keep quiet about it," Kyoya peer at Shido, studying his features. "Can I trust you?" Kyoya asked him skeptically.

Magoroku gulps, "Y-Yes! I'll keep it a secret," 

Kyoya nods and holds out his hand, "welcome to Disaster force my new friend."

 _New friend?_ Gean Kyoya sees him as a friend?! Magoroku nods and smiles. He lifts his hand up. They both share a firm handshake, "oh yes, thank you so much, sir."

They both let go, ending the handshake, "Well, I'll you two be and get to know one another more, I'll be back shortly," kyoya glance at Sophia once more before walking away, leaving the two teens alone.

"You will call him **_Master Kyoya_ **From now on," Sophia said sternly. Magoroku blinks and turns towards her, "Um, yes… if you say so."

They stood in silence. Magoroku was playing with his new buddy rare card that was rested in his hands. As Sophia stood there waiting for her master to return.

Magoroku clears his throat, "So… um… is Kyoya your boyfriend?"

Sophia turn her gaze towards him, giving him an annoyed look, "My love life is none of your business." Kyoya being her boyfriend?! That was never going to happen. She only saw him as a close friend (and even that word was pushing it) and not once did she think of him as a significant other.

Magoroku sweat drops as he nervously turns his gaze towards the door eagerly waiting for Kyoya's return. If Sophia didn't want to communicate with him, that was her problem. And frankly he didn't care.

For what felt like forever in the dreadful silence Magoroku finally hears a door click. They both averted their attention towards the door, watching their master enter the room. He walks up to them.

"Shido, Sophia, you will have a very important mission. You two will be working as partners to search for fighters that are worthy of the dark core. Since Shido is already the president of Aibo Academy's student council… Sophia, you'll be working undercover as Shido's assistant, the vice president. This will be in effect tomorrow," Kyoya explained.

Sophia nods, "Da." She if she had to work with him so be it.

Magoroku gave a nod nervously.Working with her? A girl who didn't even bother to communicate with him? She's rude. She's stoic. He barely even knew her on top of that! Even being Tomorrow… that was way to fast for him!

"I'll discuss further in detail later but for now You two are both dismiss."

Sophia nods, "Da."

Magoroku made his way out of his new "so called" master Kyoya's office and out of The Gean's building. He walks throughout the streets deep in thought. He was going to have an assistant!? No once did he ever had on before. It felt kind of weird and it's just only hours away.

He finally made it back to his home, as he enters only to find the mansion empty. His father must still be busy working, in that case he won't be able to see him in a while.

"Gesha-Gesha is this your home?" Magoroku blinks hearing a snarky, raspy voice. He looks around frankly, "Who's there!? who are you?!"

The laughing became louder, it was mocking him. Magoroku jumps as a big illuminated light form in front of him as the light dimed. His eyes widened in disbelief, there standing right in front of him was his new buddy monster: Death Ruler, Gallows. The illustration of the card was child plays compared to the monster that was now in front of him.

"Gesha-Gesha You look pathetic, geh, I was hoping to be buddies with someone less ugly," the monster mocked him.

Magoroku eyes widened, his was aghast. "how dare you!? Who do you think I am!?" He yelled.

"I don't care, Geh, what's your name?"

Magoroku smirks as he places his hand on his chest, "I'm Shido Magoroku the world's greatest Buddyfigther!" He proudly states.

"Gesha-Gesha, That's a lot of confidence." Magoroku closes his eyes and nods agreeding, he was very confident in his skills. "for a **_fool_ **that is." Maogroku open his eyes again and pouts, he was no fool!

"I'm no fool!" Shouted the tan-haired male. 

Gust of wind surrounding his buddy. Magoroku quickly cover himself from the light as he cover his eyes. Once Magoroku felt like it was safe he opened his eyes again. He buddy became a lot smaller, his mini form, perhaps?

"I look so cute, geh."

Magoroku groan, "Your not cute!"

Gallows turns away and starts making his way around the area. Magoroku's eyes widened as he watches his buddy moving away from him, "Hey, where are going!? Get back here!" He ends up chasing his new buddy around until his father came home.

* * *

Today, today was the day where the the newest vice president of Aido Academy's student council, Sakharov Sophia was coming. Magoroku was filled with exhaustion and his whole body ache, sore from chasing his buddy, Gallows around his home for hours non-stop.

He waited out in the entrance of the school until he noticed a white-haired girl with an Aido's school body bag making her way up to him.

Being new to Aido Academy as a whole. Shido had to show her around, much to her distaste She wasn't surprised in the slightest that Master Kyoya was easily able to fake her school documents and records to her to be here.

Magoroku walks up to her and waves his hand, "Ah, welcome to Aido!" He greeted her, trying to act nice towards her.

Sophia had an emotionless expression, "I could without the greetings," Sophia said sternly, "just show me around already so I can finally start our mission. I don't like wasting my time."

Well, she was just as cold as ever. Magoroku fought back the argue to holler at her for rudeness she was showing, "Very well then, let's go."

The president of Aido Academy's student Council, Shido Magoroku was showing her around the premier of the school. He was annoying and frankly she didn't bother to actually talk to him.

Kyoya wants her to be friends with him. Honestly, she didn't care about making new friends, like her master suggested she should do.But being friends with Shido?Like that's going to happen. As much as she was loyal to Kyoya, she just couldn't make like that.

Magoroku slides the blue door open, "Well, welcome to the student Council room, vice president, Sakharov Sophia, " He smiles towards the white-Haired girl as she enters the room, quietly.

She didn't bother to look up at the male as her expression reminded emotionless. She let her eyes wander around the room, getting familiar with it and her current surroundings.

Magoroku step in, sliding the door behind him. Before making his way up to the female. He lifted his hand up and pointed towards the large desk only a few feet in front of them, "That's my desk but you could use it whenever you like."

Sophia closes her eyes and nods "Da."

"Well, it's nice to have you here," he turned to the female smiling at her, holding out his hand. Sophia turned slightly, finally averted her attention towards him. She glanced down at his hand, he wanted a hand shake but no way she was ever going to give him one.

"It's not like want to be here, it just so happens Master Kyoya order me to become the vice president," stated the female harshly.

Magoroku was blinks. He brought his hand down and narrow his eyes, he turns his attention towards the coffee table, "right of course…"

He glances at Sophia, "Oh, we should get to know one another," Magoroku clasp his hands together and smile brightly, "and maybe we could become friends like Kyoya said!"

"Like I would want to become friends with you," Sophia narrow her eyes and glance up at the male, "and it's none of your business to know me personally."

Magoroku's expression drop, "but what about Master's wishes?" He asked quietly.

She turns her gaze and walks over to the desk, "while I'm fully committed to my new occupation as Aido's Academy's student council vice president, all I care about is my new mission of finding fighters worthy of being in disaster." She places a dark core deck case onto the brown wooden surface of the desk.

_"I guess you're right…"_

* * *

Magoroku sat at his large desk, staring at the overload of work he left on the coffee table only a few feet away from him. He didn't want to get them. He sighs knowing he had to get up and get them.

Magoroku blinks at hearing a familiar sound of the door sliding open, roughy. He turned his gaze towards it as he parted his lips but didn't speak. A familiar white-haired enter the room and close the door behind her, silently.

Sophia turned her body to face the male at the desk, staring at him, intently. They lock eyes just seemily peering at each other unsure of what to say. The room was silent, not a bad kind of course. However, Shido didn't like it. They were still new to one another, since their master thought it would be a wonderful idea to make them go undercover together. However, it was provide difficult for both to actually find people worthy of the dark core.

Who knew finding fighters worthy of the dark core was so hard...

Magoroku gasp as his eyes widened, he suddenly remembered the papers on the coffee table and how he was overloaded with work. "Oh," He lifted his hand and gestures towards the coffee table with all said paperwork he needed to complete, "Could you hand me those papers on the coffee table over there, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "Can't you get them yourself, Shido?" She asked, harshly. She didn't bother to move or lose her eye contact with him. While she was his assistant she wasn't going to do every little small thing for him. There was no point in doing that.

Magoroku frown disappointedly. He didn't like that attitude of her's and he was going to change it, "Excuse me, did I muttered?"

Sophia reminded silent and emotionless as she continues to peer at him. She wasn't going to give an answer.

Magoroku glare at her and groaned, becoming extremely irritated with her, "When I tell you to do something,you do it,"He sneered. He points his finger, hasily towards the coffee table, "Get me those papers now. Or are we going to have a problem, here?" He didn't want to deal with her. He just wants to do his work. How hard was that!?

Sophia and close her eyes and nods silently before she turns her heels towards the coffee table. She bends down slightly reach out her outs towards the papers. Orders were orders, no matter who gave them. She could only wish that she could somehow break free of them, but knowing that was impossible.

Magoroku stare at her small frame and curves as she was taking the papers from off the table. He couldn't help but smirk as he watches the girl taking the papers and making her way over towards him.

"See that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Sophia ignore him and throw the papers at him, causing him to fall off his chair with a yelp. Magoroku recover and sat up while rubbing his head. He turned his attention towards the female, "Sophia!" He yelled, before he glanced at all of the papers in front of him.

"Look at this mess you made!" He points towards all the papers that were scattered all over the floor.

"Well, I guess you have to pick it all up, then."

Magoroku groan, "I didn't make this mess, now didI?!" Sophia stares at him silently before turning around.

Magoroku eyes widened, he got up quickly, "wait where are you going, get back here!?" He hastily runs up to her and took hold of her wrist, "you need to clean this mess you made in my office!" She turns slightly around to face the male.

Magoroku ends up tripping over his boots causing him to collide with Sophia. He felt something soft smack lips as they fell. Magoroku landed on top of her Sophia on the bottom.

Magoroku quickly parts his lips away from her lips and got up with his back against her. He lifted his hand up to his face. His cheeks had a burning sensation.

... _He just kiss Sophia_...

Well he was going to die...

"You know what... I'll just clean up this mess you made, you can go and do whatever, Sophia," he muttered as he wipes himself off using his ungloved hands.

Sophia simply left without saying a single word, leaving him alone with her mess of papers on the floor. She wanted to punch him, no, she wanted to _kill_ him. How dare he touch her like that, or even place his lips onto hers. The only thing that's stopping her was Kyoya. She knew he wouldn't approve of it.

Magoroku was stuck cleaning her mess. As he swiftly picks up all the papers one by one while making sure he didn't get any papercuts since he wasn't wearing his white gloves today. Once he was done he place all of them down on the desk in front of him in a neat pile. By the time he was done it was already past his dinner. He didn't get any of his student council work done because of her.

_Why did she have to do that to him?_

_Why did he have to be so clumsy today to the point he kissed her accidentally?_

He still felt the feeling of her foreign lips on his own. He still barely believe he kissed her and that he was that close to her. He was lucky that Sophia didn't kill him for doing that. He only had his boots to blame for that. If only his father didn't get them made so big, matching his outfit. At least some of his peers like them, giving him compliments and such.

He places his hand over his stomach as it growls, begging for food. He sighs and gets up, as he was making his way towards the door. He walks home until he was at the big Shido's mansion. His father has yet to be seem he was a busy man after all.

He enters the large kitchen in search for food. He found some sushi and ate silently.

* * *

Sophia stood in her usual spot in Kyoya's office. While giving her report as always. She told him everything but the pointless kiss her and Shido had.Master didn't need to know that… right? At least she thought he didn't need to know. It doesn't play any part in their mission.

"Are you doing okay, Sophia?" The white-haired male asked in concern, "You're not acting like yourself today. Did something happen that you're not telling me?" In fact Kyoya didn't care, he could careless. 

Sophia bit the inside of her lip lightly, "I'm okay, Master. Nothing happen. Thank you for the concern," she bow down slightly before straightening herself back up again.

Was she really okay? She honestly didn't know what to make of it right now. Even she was quite surprised when Shido kissed her, accidental or not, she didn't even want to kiss him in the first. Not only that this will most likely cause a weird tension between them but also will most likely fold their mission in the process. Which she simply did not want that to happen. She could always erase his memory.

 _Erase…_ that's was she'll do.

* * *

Magoroku enters the student council room, closing the door behind him after a long day of school and now it was time to do his duties once more. Sophia was already inside, standing in the her stop arms in front of her as hands were on top of one another. At least she wasn't a slacker. 

Magoroku gaze towards her, "Sophia," he paused, not being sure if this was a good idea or not as the girl's eyes wander towards his giving him her attention. "We need to talk."

" _Talk_ About _What_?" Her voice was cold and harsh. She didn't even want to face him.

"Well, it's about the kiss…I didn't mean to do that, it's just that these boots-"

Sophia expression turn grimace, as a shadow cast under her eyes. Magoroku flinch and cringe while he watches as the female gave such a malice expression, one that he never seen before. It was worrying him, greatly. "About that," She walks up to and places one of her hands, taking out her dark core, "I need to erase your memory of that ever happening."

Magoroku's eyes widened in horror as he backs away from her. 'She could erase memories!?'What the hell is wrong with her! Maybe she was lying? No, he highly doubt she was.

"What!? Why are you going to erase my memories!? Is such a thing even possible?!" Magoroku stumbles back in fear.

"Because you're going to get side tracked and forget about the mission."

Magoroku backs up until he felt the door hit his back, "What, no!? That's not going to affect our mission at all!"

Sophia ignores his whining and went just a little bit closer, lifting her dark core up…

Magoroku closed his eyes tightly but he didn't feel anything so he opened his eyes, "Sophia?" He questioned in concern.

The room becomes dark as they felt a chilling air past by, "Sophia," a deep, raspy voice called her name. Sophia stops what she was doing and quickly turns around to face the noise calling her name. She was completely stunned, "Azi Dahaka? What are doing here?" She asked in a worrying tone, a tone in which Magoroku wasn't even familiar with and frankly, if a girl like her is worry than he should be too.

Magoroku tilts his head off the side to get a better view of what she was staring at. An entity, a buddy monster, maybe? It was black with 3 floating dragon heads and has the creepiest glowing red eyes Magoroku had ever seen.

Magoroku sighs in relief, secretly thanking that monster for saving him without knowing. He wasn't expected him to show up.

"I came here to inform you that Master, wants you all to find at least one fighter worthy of the dark core by the end of the ABC cup. Did you decide on any fighters yet?"

Sohpia narrowed her eyes and gave Shido a cold glare, "no, because of _Shido_. Why did Master partner me with _him_?" She raised her voice harshly and detested him. Magoroku tries giving her the same cold glare back but she ends up punching him.

Magoroku flinches in pain and gave a look of horror. As he cowardly steps as far away from her as much as he possibly can. He only known her for a few days and not once did she ever do that. She just attack him! He couldn't believe it. He knew she was rude and malice but not abusive!

She steps away from him and places her dark core deck case back inside of her dark blue jacket with a look of annoyance. 

_Why was she blaming him for this?_

He only kiss her _accidentally_. Why was she even acting like it was a big deal, it was only just a kiss. It's not like they had a makeout session or actually did it.

"No, Master Kyoya thinks you two are a make the perfect team for this mission," explained the dark monster.

Sophia groans lightly, " _Perfect team_?How do we make a perfect team?" she asked. He just had a feeling that she wouldn't go against master wishes no matter how much she hated them, right?

"You'll see in due time."

Sophia glare at Shido one more time before giving him a cold shoulder yet again.

"Um, who are you?" Magoroku asked nervously ignoring Sophia new found hatred for him that he never knew about.

"My name is Azi Dahaka! I'm a powerful monster that resides in Darkness Dragon World, I am also Kyoya's buddy," the monster explains, "Now, fine buddyfigthers at once."

Magoroku glups and nods, "y-yes," he mumbled as the monster disappears. The room wasn't so dark and cool anymore. However the weird tension in the room didn't leave.

Sophia stares at the spot that the buddy monster was just located at not that long ago. He turns towards her, giving a worried and concerned look, "Sophia?" He uttered quietly.

She didn't bother to face him, "What?" She asked, coldly. He swore he could hear actually venom in her voice.

"I'm going to enter the ABC cup anyways."

"I don't care, Shido."

"Well, you should care, Sophia! You're going to be in the buddy pit."

"Fine, just leave me alone."

Magoroku sighs, she was in a _mood_ today. It probably would be best to leave her alone, "Very well then, if that what you wish but, I'd like to discuss the ABC cup later with you."

Sophia quietly nods and walks out of the room. while making Shido flinch as she closed the blue sliding down harshly to the point Shido was thinking she was going to break it off.

Staring at the door his thoughts race but only one grew louder, 'she is so powerful...' and that scared him the most.

* * *

He couldn't believe it... he didn't want to believe it he lost the ABC cup and place so low. It was these cards, his so called buddy. Thanks so much to that deck builder of his, oh yes, what was his name again, _Gremlin_ was it? He was undoubtedly going to ask that redhead to build a deck that is much more suitable for _his_ playingstyle.

The worst part of it that they won't even his real buddies in the first place. He was angry, filled with frustration.

The girl only watches while sitting on the couch. She told him to relax but it didn't exactly work so she didn't bother saying anything else to him.

Until he was lifted a fort up, ready to tear his cards up. "Shido," said the female sternly, as she quickly took out her buddy glowing yellow rare card. Her eyes narrow vertically similar to a serpentine form. As she activates her Disaster Force using it to stop shido from destroying his buddies cards.

A yelp of pain escaped his delicate lips, just begging Sophia to stop using her Disaster Force.

She deactivated her Disaster Force, letting his wrist go as he rubs it still in pain. She grabbed her suitcase as she got up, turning away from Shido, "you and your buddy are connected in both and soul," she simply uttered as she made her way over to the door.

Magoroku glance up at her to find her back was against him going to the door with a grey suitcase in hand. He asked where she was going to only hear her say she was leaving Aido. He felt his heart drop.Her leaving him here…? He didn't want her to leave he wanted her to stay.

He relies on her to much. Before she slid the door open she told him that he was clumsy, an unaffected student council presidents and even saying that master said this was a role he was meant to play.

As she opened to the door as he yelled for her to wait and reach out his hand, and start to chase after her only to fall... thanks to his big black boots. He watches her leave, closing the door behind her, hearing the sound of her heels dimished.

* * *

Magoroku sat alone in the student council's room going through the papers in front of him. Until he heard the door open, Magoroku blinks. No one should be here at this time of day and Sophia left Aido not long ago, much to his disarray, to play out the next phase of their plan.

He lifted his gazed up off from his work to find a girl he wasn't expected to see at all. Magoroku watches her curiously, "You should really knock before you enter, you know."

She closes the door behind her, "That's not important," her voice was a monotone, as she walks up to him in front of his desk.

"Do you want to come back to Aido? Awe, Did you miss me?" He gave her a teasting look as he places his pen down on the table in front of him.

"No," she said sternly.

Magoroku blinks, "Then what do you want?"

"Master Kyoya, requested that you come with me."

Magoroku was stunned to the least. His eyes dilate, "ah, well…"he didn't want to go. He had already made up his mind. He already knows his feelings for her, he hated her. Well, ever since she insulted him twice and left him alone. And let's not forget about that kiss they share. "... you see," he let his eyes wander around the room looking for some reasonable excuse. They ended up rested on his student council work in front of his him on his desk. He should really be doing that work instead of making small talk with the white-haired girl, "I don't want to come with you," he said honestly giving up on finding an excuse entirely.

Sophia parted her lips to speak, "mas-"

Magoroku quickly interrupts her, "No," Sophia shuts her mouth as Shido continues, "I'm currently busy. I don't have the time for this."

Sophia nods and remains silent. Magoroku swore he saw a flash of sadness within her big light blue eyes.

Magoroku gaze back down at his work and lifts his hand, he swiftly gestures towards the door, "you know where the door is."

She nods and turns to leave. Magoroku gaze up watching her leave yet again. But this time he was going to follow her.

He got up out of his chair quickly and quietly. He opens to the door. She stops unexpectedly as ends up dumping into her. He quickly stumbles back as Sophia turns around glaring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm busy, get out of my way."

"Busy following me."

Magoroku bit the inside of his lip, "you must be mistaken I wa-"

"Do you want to come with me or not, Shido?"

Magoroku parted his lips to speak, "I can't…" he mumbled. She closed her eyes and turns away. Magoroku eyes widened, "wait!" He yelled as he grabs her shoulder, stopping her. She turns slightly to face him, giving a look of annoyance, "what? You already said you're answer. I don't waste m-"

"I just want to know something, that's all."

Sophia reminds silent as her expression softened.

Magoroku took this time to ask her and taking off his hand from her shoulder, "Are you working for any other student council presidents?"

Sophia smirks maicly, "maybe."

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "Come on, Sophia! I'm being serious here," he whined. His voice laden with slight jealousy.

"Are you jealous, Shido?" Sophia leaned in slightly towards Shido. She lowers her voice into almost a whisper as she continues to speak," _Or maybe you don't like the thought of me being the vice president of another student council or even working for another president since you're greedy and selfish."_

Her whispering tone sends shivers down his shine causing him to slightly shudder and almost break down. Magoroku felt heat rushing through his cheeks by the sound of her voice and her closeness.

He did his best to recover fast and pouts, "me jealous? Never," closing his eyes and folding his hands across his chest. He tilted his head to the side as he continues, "I would I be jealous of anyone else?"

"You sounded like you were."

"Well, I'm not," Magoroku turns around, "I need to get back to work. The paperwork can't do themselves you know."

Sophia nods.

* * *

Sophia heard a familiar voice making fun of Rouga as she turned her gazed to find Magoroku walking out of the hall and into the room with a smug smirk written on his face with his Disaster uniform. He took noitce of Sophia as he ran in front of table across from Sophia, "Oh, Sophia, how are you?" He greeted her poiltely. He stops and clap his hands together, "Don't I make a great student council impersonation?" He wanted to make small talk to the female. 

Sophia reminded silent and closed her eyes and huffed, turning her head to the side. Magoroku closed his eyes and sweat drop.

As the meeting went on, he was finally able to meet all the other members of Disaster he hadn't meant before hand.

Yamazaki Davide a cheater. Magoroku somehow became somewhat friends with the black and yellow spiky-haired male. Magoroku didn't seem to mind his company. 

Kuchinawa Terumi a girl who had some sort of self confidence issues. Magoroku didn't even like her, in fact he hated her. They never got along together, even from the start. 

She somehow convince him to let her be the vice president, replacing Sophia! She was bad at it, even Sophia on her first day knew what to do. And a part of him told himself that no one can truly replace Sophia as the vice. 

And Kabala Elf the math teacher. He is flamboyant not that Magoroku minded. They got along and he was the only person that he could deal with unlike some of the others. 

* * *

Magoroku walks through the halls of the Aido's fight stage looking for the door where team purgatory, nervously. He wants to see and talk to Sophia again, even if he knew she'll most likely not want to talk to him but it was worth the try. The last time he talked with her was when she came into his office a few weeks back. And just, maybe, she'll open up more to him. Although it was unlikely that was going to happen, but a man can dream. He also forgave her for almost killing him and leaving him to die the other day.

He finally reach a door he was looking for. He knocks on it repeatedly while hoping it was the correct one.

He heard the door clicked open as he watches slides open revealing female white hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a disaster uniform on that was similar to his many ways. Her blue eyes stared at the one who dares knock on her team's door warily but reminds silent.

Magoroku smiles brightly towards her as he greets her kindy, "hello, Sophia!"

Sophia didn't want to see the one she knew to well. Sophia fiercely tries closing the door on him but in a panic Magoroku ends up aggressively taking the door with his grip and pulling it open fully again much to Sophia's distaste. Magoroku wasn't going to have any of her hostility today.

Sohpia finally spook breaking the silence between the teens, "What do you want, Shido?"

"I want to congratulate you on going to the final round in the Gean Cup."

Sophia didn't grip on the door as harshly as did before she brought her hand down, "you want to congratulate me?"

Magoroku nods,"yes. Did anyone ever congratulate on winning anything before?"

Sophia shook her head, no. They all just expects her to win.

"Well, I'd like to be the first then," he bows down slightly while placing his hand on his chest, "I saw your performance and fights... you're very competent. Honestly, I really didn't think you were such skilled and talented a fighter. I'm quite impressed. "

Sophia was stunned. This can't be Shido… he was egotistical. He puts himself before others. He was acting way out of his character. "That doesn't sound like you at all," she commented.

Magoroku blinks in shock, "what? Can't I give you compliments?"

Sophia shook her head no yet again.

Magoroku lower his eyes and whimpers, " _At least deserve a thank you."_

"You're not getting one."

"Please," he begged.

"No."

Magoroku sighs, "fine, be like that. I should get going. Good luck, even know you should be facing me in the last round, all thanks to what's his face," he turns and starts walking away

The feminie voice calls his name, "Shido."

Magoroku stop in his tracks, "hm?" He pursed his lips and turns to face Sophia.

She gave a small smirk that wasn't easy to see, "You also did very well in the cup."

Magoroku blinks as he felt a burning sensation within his cheeks.

Sophia gave him a compliment!? Sophia, the cold-hearted girl who did nothing but hurt him in the past was being nice to him!? This wasn't like her at all.

He felt tears forming in his eyes, "You really mean it, Sophia?" He asked.

Sophia close her eyes and nods.

Magoroku closes his eyes and smirks, "of course, I did. I'm the world's greatest buddyfigther."

_'World's greatest buddyfighter? We'll see about that Shido.'_

### Prologue

### Chapter Text

_Today was such a wonderful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping. It was such a lovely day out. And more importantly a wonderful day for a date outside of a cafe. That's exactly what the two teens were doing as they were both sitting in chairs on the outside tables, across from one another._

_Magoroku concentrated on the girl across from him. As the summer winds blow, blowing her white snow like hair, gracefully. The smell of fresh tea and coffee filled his nose. The sunlight shining down from above them. He couldn't smile like an idiot towards the girl of his dreams, Sakharov Sophia._

_They talked, they shared, it was perfect. She was perfect._

_She was everything he ever wanted in his life._ _Sophia glance at him before taking hold of her coffee, bringing it up to her lips taking a sip. Once she was done she place her coffee back down on the table._

_He lifted himself the table sightly before leaning over towards her, brushing his lips onto hers. Closing his eyes, enjoying the moment and the bitterness taste of Sophia's soft lips. He tasted the coffee. Not it was a bad bitter taste far from it actually. He enjoyed it._

With an uncalled for start in the early morning Magoroku woke up falling off the bed with a yelp, bring his covers along with him. He lands with the covers and blankets rested on top of his tall frame.

His buddy watches him in the background in amusement, watching Magoroku's misfortune, "Gesha-Gesha what's wrong Magoroku, geh, you had a bad dream," Gallows scoffed while taking enjoyment seeing his buddy in pain like that.

Magoroku scrambles to get out from under his covers. He lifts himself up slightly from off the floor and glare coldly at Gallows. Gallows was unaffected by his partner's glare as he just keeps mocking Magoroku.

Magoroku ignore him and rubs his now, sore back. As he was remembering his dream, it wasn't what you call a _bad_ dream but… most definitely _weird_ at that. From what he could tell from his dream there relationship was seemly perfect. And he highly doubts that they would ever go on dates like that. Which can't be true since Sophia hated him. His mind was only messing with him, showing him a reality that would never be. It was only just a dream and will only ever be as such... he found it pointless to dwell on it that much.

He stands up and shook his head as made his over to his closet, as he got ready for the day.

* * *

Sophia stood silently in front of her master's computer. The room was illuminated with a faint light purple as she was near the main source of the darkcore. She's waiting patiently for him to show up as he requested her to here with an important mission waiting to be given.

He appears on the computer screen, smirking with satisfaction as he saw her from his side of the screen. "Sophia, I would like you to retrieve an important card from this location on the screen and bring back here to me," the direction of the said location replace Kyoya's face.

Sophia studies the map the screen as she studies it before nodding, "Da." She took out her card and quickly teleports to them without pausing or giving any second thoughts...

Sophia enters a darkly lit room as she took out her dark core readily awaiting for a person to enter the room. While taking caution into consideration as her eyes wander around the room. Master said to come her to retrieve an important card but, yet no one appears to be here. A faint noise in the background caught her eye as she quickly turns, eyeing her surroundings warily.

She took out her glowing yellow buddycard, holding it up, "Reveal yourself at once!" She yelled with venom in her voice.

Before she was able to perceive who it was an unknown entity kicks Sophia hard in abdomen. Her dark core flew across the dead floor, cracking the process by the fall. She fell onto the ground in pain as the big black shadow cast over her. She tries to get up and fight back but only to have the shadowy figure step on one of her foot and knee harshly. She bit her lip holding back her cry of pain as she felt a sharp pain coming from her leg.

The dark shadow seemingly walks away not bothering to attack her once more, leaving Sophia alone. She stumbles up while glaring coldly into nothingness. Dragging herself over to her dark core deck case. It was broken… she couldn't teleport herself even if she wanted to. She didn't have her phone with her… she couldn't call her Master.

Her mind wanders to what that thing was that attack her. A buddy monster? It seems like the only conclusion. But whatever it was…

 _She didn't want to see again_.

She came out of her thoughts by the feeling of something wet coming from her leg. She lifts her hand and went to touch her legs but to only stop and moan in agonizing pain. A migraine flooded to her head as her vision blurred. She couldn't take this pain anymore it became so unbearable for her.

She limps out of the building. She couldn't stay in there much longer… not when she was attacked by something she doesn't know anything about. She made it into an unfamiliar allew way, trying her best to walk along the walls of the alleyways. She hides and walks in the darkest parts, not wanted to seem.

* * *

Magoroku walks through the streets with the sun already setting. Not many people were out today which was old since he seem a lot of people before at this time of day. Oh well, he thought it was pointless to be worrying about it.

He stops dead in tracks as he suddenly heard faint moaning and groaning noises coming in the alleyway next to him. It sounded rather raspy.

He made his way over to the corner of the building and peered into the alleyway. In the dark corner he could make out something moving in the shadows.

"Hello, is anyone there?!" He shouted nervously into dark alleyway.

Sophia froze in her tracks as a voice echo in the dark alley… she knew that voice too well.

_'That was Shido's voice.' It was unmiskatable._

She couldn't be discovered like this. Not by _him_ out of all people.

Magoroku looked at the alleyway as if nothing was actually there but, he knew something was inside… it just had a feeling. He took a deep breath as he took a step forward. Anxiety rushing through his whole body with ever step he had taken to get closer to the place he heard the noises at.

Sophia bit the inside of her cheek and reminds silent as the footsteps were getting louder. They were coming closer towards her! Sophia frankly looks around, looking for the fastest way to get out of here without alarming him more to her presents.

Magoroku eyes widened in shock as he came into view of a familiar white-haired girl...The former vice president of Aido's Student council...One of the former members of disaster that he used to work with: _Sakharov Sophia._

'What could she possibly be doing here, in an alleyway?' He raised an eyebrow, "Sohpia?" He question, tentatively.

The said girl glance up weakly to see Shido with a concerned expression written on his face.

_She has been caught..._

Maybe he didn't notice her injury. Sophia can only hope he didn't.

Sophia had to play it off as nothing. "What are doing here, Shido?" she asked coldly. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to be rude to him like this.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "That's none of your business, Shido," she gave him a cold glare as she turns slightly trying to get away from him.

 _Something was wrong, very wrong_ … he could tell. He studies her up and down. Something caught his eye… he could make out a crimson color on her knee down her white boot stainting the white.

As she moves, she was limping as a mini blood trail travel with her.

Magoroku starts to panic, "Sophia, What happened to you?! You're bleeding!" He questioned in horror. He was _concerned for her health._

Sophia dismisses him, playing if off as there was nothing wrong, "So, humans bleed all the time. Why should it matter to you?" She steps back while feeling a jolt a pain in her leg. She holds back her whimper.

"But you can't even walk right, look your limping," he noted. Magoroku went inside his pocket taking out his phone, "stay here, Sophia, I'm calling an ambulance. You need help."

Sophia felt her whole body tense. She wasn't even supposed to be in japan in the first place. Her Master was smart enough to falsify her school documents for her to enroll into Aido, but that was only just a school. Something that has to do with a government wasn't in her Master's control and that also met Hospitals.

before Shido was done dialing a number. She took all of her strength and lunges towards him. He yelps in surprise as she smacks the phone out his hands. Sophia lost her balance, tumbling causing her to collide into Shido, awkwardly.

Unlike the first time they collided into each other, Shido was the one who trip and ends up with kissing. She remembers that so vividly. She shook her head, she had important things to be doing instead of worrying about the meaningless past.

The only noise present was his phone landed (or more like falling) across the hard concrete on the alleyway. They both were pretty sure that it broke in the fall.

It took a few moments for Magoroku as looks up her in shock. His expression soon anger, "What are doing? I was trying to get you help, Sophia!"

She closed her eyes, " _You_ _can't_ ," she muttered.

Magoroku blinks incredulously as his expression turns to that of confusion, "And why can't I?"

She opened her eyes and gave him a cold glare, "T-that's none of your business," she stumbled. Like she was going to tell him that information. He can't know. He shouldn't know that she didn't belong here.

Magoroku stayed silence being unsure of what to do as he stares at the girl that was awkwardly on top of him. Sophia stare back. Their eyes lock.

_This was weird…_

Magoroku shifted uncomfortably as he felt a burning sensation within his cheeks, "Well if you don't want to go to the hospital, you don't have to but you're going to need to some bandages. My mansion is near, I'll take you there," he offered. He took a deep breath, "I don't want you dying from an infection," Magoroku explained breaking the unwanted silence.

Sophia tries pushing herself off of him, " **No** ," she ends up failing. She didn't want to go the Shido's mansion. She didn't want him or _**anyone**_ else they could encounter to see her like this! She places her hands on his chest and turns her towards the phone. She wanted to reach it but it was out of her reach, "I need to use your phone, Shido," she said in a monotone voice.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "why do you need to use my phone?"

Sophia turns her head to look down at shido, "I need to call _… a friend_ …"

Magoroku was tentative, unsure, _"A firend?_ _I guess_ …?" He puts his arms up on Sophia's forearms, "I kinda need you to get off of me so I get it."

Sophia blinks as she felt her cheeks burn lightly. She nods. Magoroku lifted himself up, being careful not to injure her anymore. As he helps her get off of him.

Magoroku cringe as his eyes wander down to his legs as his green pants were stained with the very thing he hated to see, the _crimson_ blood. _Sophia's Blood_. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and tries his best to ignore the sick feeling in his chest; as he walks over to his phone and leans down, picking it up.

He examines it. The screen was cracked. He pushes the power button, only to have it not reponse. He turns slightly, removing his gaze from his phone. His eyes rested on Sophia as she was sitting on the ground, "My phone's not turning on. I'm pretty certain that you broke it."

Sophia narrow her eyes. She pushes herself up, her legs were shaking. Magoroku eyes widened and gasp he immediately runs up to as she fell onto him. Magoroku almost felt but he kept his balance holding the girls in his arms.

Sophia tries to push away but Magoroku wraps his hands around her, keeping her place, "Let go of me, Shido."

"No."

"Why are you doing this, Shido?"

 _Silence_ …

Sophia glance up at the male to find him was looking off the side, deep in thought.

"I'll walk home without your help, so just let me go already. I don't need you."

Shido came out of his daze, "You're in no state to do any of those things on your own, Sophia. You can't even push me away. Which I expect you out of all people to do easily. How do I expect you to do carry yourself all the way home like this?" He felt somewhat hurt that she had said that to him but, he wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

"I'm not _weak_ , Shido."

"I never said you were weak, you're far from it actually."

 _'There was no point to even argue with him anymore.'_ He was right. She needed the help but it wasn't like she was going to admit that to him easily.

She gave an annoyed look, "Agh fine, just take to your mansion already, Shido."

He nods and picks her up carefully, bridal style while being careful not to injure her even more. Magoroku had some difficulties with this. She was surprisingly heavy. His legs were shaking slightly as he tries to keep his balance. He wasn't used to holding his much weight.

Sophia wrapped her hands around his neck for support.

"Are you ready, Sophia?" He asked glancing at the small teen in his arms.

Sophia closed her eyes as she took a shuddering, deep breath of air. Magoroku gave a look of concern towards Sophia, "are you okay, Sophia?" He asked quietly. She looks distressed and her action only shown it.

Sophia opened her eyes again and lazily turns to the side, not looking at Shido. She puffed her cheeks, "Let's go. I don't want others to see us like this so make it quick, Shido," she ordered sternly, ignoring his question. Magoroku nods and starts walking.

"Also stay in the shadows." 

Magoroku kept walking, "and what happens if I don't?"

"Then I'll give you a _fate_ worse than death." Her words sends shivers down his shine as he sweatdrops.

* * *

The was areadly down as night falls on the sky. Not a single soul lingers on the streets at this time a night but, only two. Magoroku did what he was told, keeping them in the shadows and the darkest parts of streets. The gust of wind that the night blow the teens silky and lustrous hair to the side as the temperature drops. The winds sends shivers down shido's shine while Sophia didn't seem to mind, she like the coldness after all.

"Will your parents be home around this time, Shido?" Sophia asked, breaking the weird silence.

"I think, my father will. But he'll most likely be asleep by the time we get there."

"And your Mother?"

His eyes widened, "What?" He was expecting her to ask about that. 

"I asked about your mother. Where is she?"

Magoroku expression saden as he lower his eyes, " _Oh… I don't have one_ ," he uttered sadly.

"Everyone has a mother, Shido." 

Magoroku gave a sickish look, "I always ask my father who she was but everytime I did he just refuses to talk about it. I just ended up giving up on trying to ask entirely," he sounded plaintive...

Sophia felt…mournful. A feeling she never felt for anyone before. She looks away from him and closes her eyes, " _I'm… sorry to hear that_ …"

He looks over to her in shock. _Sophia was sorry!?_ He let a smile onto his, a reassuring Smile, "don't be, Sophia." Magoroku looks forward, "We're going to have to be quiet and careful once we get there. I don't want to wake up my father. But I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Sophia stay silent, refusing to look up at shido at they keep walking.

Not long after their little exchange they made it to their location: The Shido's mansion. Magoroku was now standing in front of the mansion, his home Sophia in his arms. He walks up to the door and place Sophia down gently. Before digging his hands into his pockets for his key.

Once he found it, he uses it to open the door. He walks over to Sophia, picking her up once more.

"Do you think you could carry me all the way to your room, Shido?"

"Why can't you just teleport us?" Magoroku asked.

Sophia shook her head, "I can't… my dark core got crack."

Magoroku tilts his head to the side in confusion, "Crack? How did it get crack?"

"Just talk me to your room, Shido."

"Fine, just stop being so _impatient!"_

Sophia didn't respond to him as magoroku walks up the stairs with her and into the halls. He made to his room and walks over to his bed, placing her down on top of it.

Sophia lean up "Where is your first aid kit?" She asked while trying to get off the bed, "let me get it for you."

Magoroku blinks rapidly. She wants to get something for him? Now that's the first. He noticed that she was trying to get off his bed. He quickly went place his hand on her shoulder. Sophia looks up at him.

"Well... it's very nice of you to ottered but, I'm going to have to decline," he told his hand off her as he counties, "you're too much in pain to go get the first aid kit. That's why I'm going to get it."

He turns to the door, "wait here and don't try to get up again," He ordered as he walks to the door and walks out.

Sophia let her gaze wander around his room, it was very neat and clean. Everything was in place. His walls were a dark shade of red, similar to the red shoulder padding he had on his uniform. The covers on his bed were a teal color with white trippings.

She heard the noise of a door opening. She averted her gaze over towards the door to find Shido with the kit in hand. He closes the door quietly behind him before walking up to bed he sat down on the edge of the bed. He places the box next to him and lifts Sophia's foot.

Sophia flinches and puff her cheeks as he takes her stained white boot off. "I think need to clean your boot off as well," he commented staring the bloody boot.

"Really? I can clean it off myself you know, and furthermore I can clean my own wound."

Magoroku glance back at Sophia, "Is that how you treat someone when their helping you?"

Sophia narrow her eyes and struggles as she was trying to sit up properly to face Shido, " _Excuse me_?" 

"I mean… I have been nothing nice to you but all your doing is being rude. You're lucky I'm even helping you at all. At least this once, cut the heartless, emotionless girl act."

"I'm not acting, Shido."

"Yes you are, it's clear that you're acting, trying to be tough."

Sophia shook her head, no.

"I know you're in pain."

"I'm not."

Magoroku raises an eyebrow mockly, "Oh, really now?" He scoffed as he lifts up his hand over Sophia's leg, "let's see about that, Sophia," Taking his thumb and pressing it down onto her leg.

Sophia bit her lip hard to the point where she drew blood and hold back her whimper in anguished.

Magoroku took his thumb off of her leg feeling great that his plan had worked. Until he saw Sophia's distressed face and he instantly become remorseful.

 _"I… Shouldn't have done that…"_ Magoroku mumbled to himself as he stares at his white glove which was now stained with Sophia's dark crimson blood. He felt light headed, sick just staring at it. He shivers slightly as he felt his eyes water.

"Shido?"

Sophia watch as Shido's gazed was down to his hands, he was visibly shaken. He didn't respond to her.

"Shido..."

He still didn't respond.

Sophia groan lightly. She lifts her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Magoroku eyes widened in shock, tears running down his cheeks. Sophia place her hand to the side as Magoroku places his hand on his red stained cheek. Magoroku turns to Sophia with hurt in his eyes, "why did you that, Sophia?"

Sophia is seemingly unfazed with the pain he inflicted on him as she smirks maicly, "consider us even. Now, are you going to sit there and cry or are you going to clean up my wound for me?"

Magoroku sniffled and quickly wiped his eyes with his hands. He looks at her in shock, "you want me to clean your wounds?"

Sophia maice smirk faded as her expression stay emotionless, "That's what you said wasn't it?" Sophia leaned forward towards Shido and tites her head to the side, "unless you change your mind and you want me to do it. Or do you want me to die do to blood loss?"

Magoroku gulp and hold his hands up, "I'll do it for you," Magoroku shuttered nervously.

Sophia nods and leans back, laying down on his bed. It was so soft, so comfortable, unlike her own bed or even the bed at disaster. She melted into the warmth of the and closed her eyes.

Magoroku was about cleaning her wound until he realizes something, " _Oh no…"_ Magoroku mumbled in worried.

Sophia open one of her eyes to look at Shido, "what's wrong?"

"I forgot a soft washcloth…" Magoroku remove her leg from his lap and stood up, "hold on… Stay here for a moment. I'll be right back." Magoroku quickly rushes to his bathroom. He ends up tripping. But he quickly got up.

He came back with the washcloth and with a bucket of water.

Sophia watches him place down the bucket, "You're just as clumsy as ever." 

Magoroku puffed his lips and blushes, "hey, it was an accident!"

"Like it was an _accident_ that you tripped and kissed me when we first start working together?" 

Sophia watches as his whole face turned as red as the color of her blood and he tense up, "I didn't meant to do that! And I told you I was sorry."

"Are you really sorry or are you just saying that because you meant to do it?"

Magoroku pouts, "stop messing with me Sophia! I need to clean your wound," magoroku sat down and place her leg on top of his lap again. The blood on her leg already dried.

He took his washcloth and wet it slightly in the bucket of water before he rubs gently onto sophia's leg. He stops once all the blood was off of her, revealing a long cut and a few little ones. Magoroku cringed as he looks at it. He wonders who really did this to her and how she got these. He quickly took the kouseibusshitsu nankou and rub it on Sophia.

Once he was done he took the bandages, "Sophia, what really happen to you?" He asked in concern as he wrapped the bandages around her leg.

"I _fell_ …" It was a poor excuse but she didn't want me knowing she was attacked. She felt weak for being here.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, " _You fell_?"

Sophia nods, "Da."

Once Magoroku was done bandages and he looks up at her, "you said you're dark core was also crack, correct?"

She nods.

"Well, I fell with my dark core plenty of times and it didn't crack. So that means it had a force put on it."

Sophia shot up, sitting up and facing Shido, "what are _implying_ , Shido?"

"I'm implying that you're _lying_ to me."

Sophia turns place her feet at the end of the bed, ready to get up.

_"Why won't you tell me the truth, Sophia…?"_

" _If I tell you_ … you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Magoroku nods frankly,"I promise."

"Good," she turns to the side and glance over at shido, _"I was attacked_..." she admitted.

Magoroku eyes widened, "you were attacked?! By who?!"

" _I'm…not really sure_ …"

"Well, who ever it was I'm sure you'll be able to get them back besides you're stronger than the buddy police."

Sophia gave a soft smile. Magoroku found it weird that she was smiling, since he knew she didn't like too but her smiling for him, must mean something. He couldn't but return the smile.

Sophia tries getting up, " _Thank you… for doing this, I should go now,"_ that was the first time she ever said thank you to it was Shido she saying it to.

Magoroku brought her back down onto the bed, "No, you'll stay here with me. Only until your leg fully heels."

"Are… _you sure_?"

Magoroku nods, "of course, I'll tend to all your needs while you're here!"

Sophia felt heat rushing into her cheeks. Magoroku notice the faint red on her pale face, "Is the Ice Queen blushing?" Magoroku joked, using her notorious nick name for once. 

Sophia narrow her eyes and puffed her cheeks as took one of the pillows and throw in Shido's face. She had no idea where his Ice queen name calling came from but she didn't care. He felt back as Sophia Smirks.

Magoroku took the pillow off his face, "Hey, don't throw pillows at me!"

Sophia ignore him.

Magoroku yawns, "Well, I'm tried you want to go to bed, Sophia?"

"Where would I be sleeping exactly?"

"In my bed, where else?"

Sophia face drops, " _Oh_ …" 

Magoroku tilts his head off the side, "Is there something wrong?"

"Wouldn't your father get suspicious if he sees me in your bed?"

Magoroku Shook his head, "no, he doesn't even come into my room, so I wouldn't worry," he got up from the bed, "I didn't think you were the one to worry about these things, Sophia."

Sophia huffed, "I'm not worried, I just don't want anyone to the wrong idea about us."

Magoroku make his way over to his drawer, "I'm pretty sure most people wouldn't care if we're dating or not," he said as he digs around for pamjas.

Sophia blinks, "What?"

Magoroku turns around with clothes in his hands, "you said _"the wrong idea about us"_ so I assumed you were talking about: what if someone mistakes us as a couple," he walks up to her and handed her a long and big shirt, "I, for one, wouldn't mind."

Sophia narrow her eyes and turns her head while taking the shirt, "Am I supposed to put this on?"

"Yes, only if you can on your own that is."

"I don't _need_ _you_ to change my clothes," she uttered coldly.

He nods nervously and turns around, "I'll get change in the restroom, you can change here. Called me once your done so I know I can come out."

Sophia nods, "Da."

Magoroku walks away and enters the bathroom. They both got change quickly.

"Shido," she called towards the bathroom. Magoroku walks out, with his clothes folded neatly in his hands.

He walks over to the other side of the bed. Sophia lifts up her neatly folded clothes, "where do you want me to put these?"

The tan-haired teen points the nightstand next to her side, "you can put them on the nightstand over there. I'll make sure to wash them in the morning."

She nods and did what she was told. Magoroku carefully lifted the covers, sliding Sophia underneath them before getting under himself.

Sophia stares at Magoroku as he turns off his lights. "How long will I be staying here, Shido?"

"As long as it takes for your leg to heal."

Sophia nods, taking that answer. She had the feeling she was going to be here for a while.

Sophia sustain her injury. Of course the queen of Ice herself didn't suffer for too long… _thanks to Shido_ as much as she hates to admit it. The only problem was that she just couldn't get rid of a chilling, weird feeling. 

She tries to take her mind off of it by watching the. Aido's student council president sleeping soundly next to her. It felt weird to be sleeping next to someone, especially him... but felt _right_. As ridiculous as they may sound coming from her. 

Her eyes travels around his face, study every detail closely. His silky short tan hair. His lips were curled into a warming, yet peaceful smile. He looks so relaxing and relief of worry. She would be lying if she didn't think he likes him better this why, instead of him always complaining and whining all the time. 

She had the sudden urge to want to touch him and that is what she did. She took hold of his gloveless soft hands as she holds them tightly with her own. She snuggles a little closer to him, for comfort as she closes her eyes. It was soothing to be like this. 

Sophia is competent, intelligent, and responsible. And yet she felt like all of that quickly went away today. While she was acting competent on her mission she still had failed it. She just knew that Master Kyoya wouldn't be pleased in knowing she couldn't simply retrieve a card and report back to him on time. She didn't think she was going to report back to her master anytime soon. 

Even with her intelligence she couldn't answer one question: _Why did Shido save her in the first place?_ He was selfish, egotistical, and while he may act confident he was a coward at heart.

* * *

_Cold… gloomy… empty… in the darkest place within her mind… But then again… everything was like that for her, not only just in her cold mind. Oh how she wants to change it but, she simply can't no matter how hard she just couldn't bring herself to show her true feelings to anyone because she had none._

_At least that the shadow in her dream told her… that she was to odey, that she couldn't think for herself, that she had to sit still and look pretty._

_Fighting with herself endlessly, wanted to lose control of her dark powers fully._

_A familiar male came into view as his eyes were covered by a dark shadow, "you're weak for someone like me. I don't even know why I bother with you," he huffed coldly._

_Each word felt like a knife that was stabbing her heart. They hurt… when they shouldn't even be affecting her._

_"I try loving you but I just can't take it. You're not even girlfriend material to begin with. I'm leaving you."_

_He faded slowly while backing away. She tries to chase him but the shadow developed her legs. She watched helplessly as he got further away._

* * *

Sophia eyes shot open as her heart was racing fast in her chest. She averted her gaze onto Shido as he was still sleeping. Why did she have a dream about him? 

She was hysterical as she remembers the shadow. " _The shadow…_ " She whispers in the dead of night. She wouldn't act like this. It was that shadow...they did this to her! 

Magoroku open his eyes slowly. He was surprised to find Sophia was the impromptu cuddling with him. Magoroku couldn't help but blush at the contact. 

He noticed something as she shaking. _Was she cold?_ No, that didn't make sense at all. It his body stay stiff as the girl kept kept her firm hold on him. 

"Sophia…?" He whimpered sleepy.

Sophia blinks as she quickly moves away for him over to the end of the bed, nearly falling off in the process. She forces herself to stop shaking as she stares at him. 

Magoroku looks at her in shock as he quickly sits up, staring at her, "Sophia is there bothering you? Are you uncomfortable? Are you cold?" 

He overflow her with questions. Sophia shook her head no. She wasn't uncomfortable and she wasn't cold. 

Magoroku gave a worried expression. He turns over to his clock, looking at the time. It was still pretty late in the night, "Well, it's pretty late. Do you want to go back to sleep?" 

" _No, I can't_ ," she said pensively. 

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "hm," he hummed as he consciously stares at her. 

"Did you have a nightmare, Sophia?" It was the only thing he could possible think of if she wasn't uncomfortable or cold. Sophia gave a sick expression while remaining silent. 

"Well, did you, Sophia?" 

She didn't move, didn't say a word. She was secretly hysterical, trying her best to hide these emotions. She just didn't understand why she was feeling this way. And she just didn't understand why she had the dream with Shido. 

"Sophia?" Magoroku started to worry about the girl. _'She never acted like this before…'_

Magoroku lifted his hand placing it on her forehead. _'Her temperature feels fine but she doesn't look already.'_

Sophia took his hand, gripping it tightly as she lifted herself up. "I'm fine, go back to bed. You need sleep, Shido." 

"The Sophia I know wouldn't care about my need for sleep." 

Sophia cringe. _H_ e _was right._ "I don't, I just want you to take care of my leg properly and not be sleeping on the job."

Magoroku sighs, "Well since we're on the topic of your leg, I suppose I could check it now. Just in case it your wound didn't open." 

* * *

Her dreams only got worse as the week went by. The worst of them all was when she had the Master Kyoya one - oh - how she can still recall every last detail so vividly as It sent chills down her body...

_"M-master kyoya?" The girl questioned, shuttering as her master was standing in front of her with a look of disapproval. She disappointed him greatly. And she was worried that he was going to do._

_"Sophia, how dare you fail me!"_

_"I'm sorry Master…"_

_The next words that came out of his mouth were the ones she didn't want to hear, "You're not my friend anymore, I don't want to ever see your face again."_

_Her whole world felt like it was crashing down. As she tries to plead to him to let her stay but nothing work._

It felt so real to her, like it actually happened.

* * *

Sophia reminded distant from Shido, not bothering to talk to him. Lucky for her, her leg heal fast as she was out. Her dreams, no nightmares rather, were still stuck in her mind. No matter how hard she tries to forget them.

She told her master that she failed her mission. Kyoya was of course no to happy about that but forgives her anyways, giving her a new important task.

Sophia was faced with the entrance of Aido Academy once more. She walked up to the door, pulling it open and entering the building. She walks within the halls of the Academy. Most of the students stared at her as she walked, they all knew her as the girl who team got second place in the Gean Cup. She ignores all of the questioning looks and whispers of kids that she walked past. She honestly didn't care what they had to say about her. 

She was familiar with the layout of the halls so it wasn't hard to find the door she was looking for. The said door was a large blue sliding door that belonged to the student council. Or manly the student council president. She places the door on the door handle. She let go realizing it was probably best if she knocks on the door first and that she did.

She stopped when she heard a faint " _You may enter."_ From behind the door. She knew that voice all too well. Shido has a such an annoying voice (at least to Sophia he was annoying no matter what he did) that it was so memorizing. As old as that may sound, but it was true. 

She opened the door as Shido was in the middle of writing something down on a paper. He didn't bother to look up seeing how he was busy with something he deemed important, "How can I help you?" 

"Shido." 

Shido blinked as he mouth open slightly. That voice, it can't be her, can it? He glanced up, "Sophia-" before he was able to say another word Sophia took a step forward, "I'm returning to Aibo Academy and coming back as the Vice president."

Magoroku purse his lips being slightly confused and shocked hearing the statement. He forgot all about his question he was going to ask her as he was thinking about new ones. Was Sophia really coming back? If so, then why? What was her motive? Then lifted his chin up from the back of his hand that rested on my desk. Starting at the girl that was in front desk of his desk. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't find a single one. 

Magoroku gave a puzzled look towards the female, "Huh, You really want to come back to Aido Academy?" He was perplexed. 

"Da." 

They lock their eyes being completely silent for a moment, being deep within his own thoughts. Was it a good thing that the white-haired female was coming back?

Magoroku closed his eyes and sighed. 

Sophia watched the male as he got up from his chair and walked past the female, going up to sliding blue door. Placing his hand on it then turning his head to the side to look at the girl once more. 

Sophia turned her frame slightly to the side, "Where are you going, Shido?" 

He gazed went the floor, "I… need to do something first. Just wait here." He said Reluctantly, he was unsure. 

She nodded. He turned around and sliding the door open; stepping out. Then sliding the door shut again. 

Sophia waited. She still felt the shadow was near like it was before, but the present seem to only got slightly weaker. It also didn't help but she was remembering that dream she had days before hand. The room was completely silent, the way she liked it, the way it should be. The silent only broken by the sound of the sliding door. 

She shifted her attention to the male entering, "Good. You're back." 

"Hm," The tan-haired male glance up at Sophia. He made his way over to the girl, "So are you going to tell me why decided to came back to Aido?"

"I don't get it. Why would that matter?" 

"Master Kyoya order both you to find a go to a guy under the name _Ikazuchi_."

Magoroku raises his eyebrows, placing his hands on his hips and lean forward slightly, "Ikazuchi? Who is he and why haven't I heard of him before?"

"Gesha-gesha." 

The two teens froze, hearing a familiar laughter filled the room as Gallows came out of his card, "Looks like someone's jealous, geh, because Sis Big Sophia was hanging with someone else but them," Gallows teased. 

The teen narrow his eyes. Magoroku's cheeks stained with crimson as he huffed while turning his head to the side, "I'm not jealous, Gallows Just curious that's all." 

Gallows laughed and was sneering at Magoroku causing them to go back and forth. Sophia narrow her eyes at Shido and his partner watching them fighting like an old married couple. She found it pointless and a waste of time when she clearly needed and task to do something important.

She ends up hitting the two hard cross their heads but for Gallows his skull. This caused the two to stop and look at her. She took out her glowing yellow buddy card, 

"This fighting is pointless, come with me. We have important things to do." She took out her yellow glowing buddy card and open a portal bringing Shido with her. With a yelp Magoroku landed on his butt while Sophia landed on her feet softly. Magoroku looks around the area. It was dark more like a cave or rather it was a cave. Rocks both big and small covering the ground. He could hear a faint waterfall noises. 

"Who are you!? What do you want!?" A dark raspy voice filled the area. The three were faced with a well fit, muscular male coming into view as he was walking up to his unannounced guest. His brown eyes and lightning-shaped pupils, bright red stripes under his eyes. Yellow hair with black lighten stripes like hair. His back shown to what appeared to be a type of black wings. Magoroku couldn't help but quiver at the male's appearance. He quiver even more by the look of pure hatred and annoyance within his eyes. 

Sophia turned her frame slightly to the side to face the yellow-haired male seemingly being unfazed by the menacingly male. "Relax," the girl was the one to spook, "We only came here to help you."

Bolt raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean help?"

Sophia took a step forward, "Our master, Gaen Kyoya was defeated by the same enemy, _your enemy_. His plans didn't workout as he is currently under supervision by the buddy police and is unable to carry out his plans." 

"And what will I gain?" 

"Our alliance. We have the same goals."

The male growl as he narrowed his eyes. Looking at all of them, studying their expression. "Very well, then. I have a job for you all to do." 

"What may that be?" Asked the sheepish Magoroku. 

"Locate the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Tenbu card and report it back to me at once." 

"You mean that monster that Gao fought at the sky tower yesterday?" 

"Yes," the well build male answered harshly confirming Magoroku's question.

"Now go and find where he is now!" 

Sophia nodded as Magoroku felt his body quiver once more. She turned around making a portal, walking through it. Magoroku didn't even want to be there anymore as he follows her quickly behind. They both were now in the school council. Sophia wasted no time as she went in the middle of the said room, taking out her card. Magoroku watched from behind as she was active her disaster force. Her hair outstretched and grew longer as her eyes also narrow vertically, kinda like a serpentine, "Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her phase a small blue orb formed as she peered into it. 

He averted his attention to the female, giving a confused look and sound. Magoroku steps forward also peering into the blue orb that Sophia seem captivity on, "What are you doing, Sophia?" His voice sounded so clueless. 

"Finding Mikado's current location."

"Mikado's location? Why do you need that?" 

"He was the last to face Tenbu he will most lightly know where he is. Come with me," Sophia took hold of Shido's shirt. The male half-yelped as Sophia was now dragging him out of the student council office. Sophia dragged him, ignoring Shido's complaining as she did so. Only to let her grip on him go when they made it out of the courtyard of the school. 

"Oh man this sucks!"

Magoroku heard the familiar raspy voice nearby. It was very closed. He quickly whispers something to Sophia and she nods. 

His started to make his way up to him as Sophia followed, "What's wrong Mikado? Lose your Crayons?" Magoroku sneered. 

Gao and his partner, Drum blink. The two turned to face the two teens making their way towards them, "Good afternoon Buddy police trainee, Mikado Gao," Magoroku greeted the male while Sophia reminded completely silent.

"What's she doing here?!" The dragon asked angrily noticing the white hair female.

"Oh her," Magoroku closed his eyes and lifted his hand up, pointing it towards the girl to his side, "Surely you must remember her, Sakharov Sophia she has returned to being our lovely vice president." 

Sophia closed her eyes, "Da." While she was ignoring the fact that he just called her lovely. Something in which she never heard him say before. She found it weird. 

Drum step forward, pointing his finger at the two, "Lovely?! She's anything but lovely!" The small dragon was contemptuous, "Just go back to the way came?" 

Magoroku ignore the urge to teach that dragon a lesson, "We only have a question we need to ask you, that's all and We'll be on our way." 

"Ask away man," said the mighty sun fighter.

Magoroku open his eyes to face look at the two, keeping his hand up, his pointer finger was now pointed towards the two as he continues to speak.

"You fought Tenbu at the sky tower, correct? Do you happen to know where he is now?" Magoroku asked.

Gao eyes widened as he gave a confused sound. Drum was quite hesitant to tell them but Gao rescued him it was fine.

"Why would we you ever tell you guys in the first place!?"

Magoroku didn't take to kindly to that's he groans lightly then placing his finger into the air, "Now you listen here. You little-"

"Shido," The white-haired girl uttered sternly stopping the frustrated male mid sentence as she quickly lifted her foot crushing her heel into his black boot hitting his foot. Twisted her heel around his foot, roughly.

Magoroku yelled in pain almost instantly, closing his eyes tightly, gripping his thigh. Jumping up and down, as he kept saying Ow repeatedly. Why did Sophia have be so mean to him all the time? 

"I think any true Buddyfighter would be interested, don't you think?" The girl asked while her eyes where glued at the two.

Drum didn't exactly trust her or even Shido for that matter. Gao on the other hand didn't mind telling them. Gao told the two where Tenbu was. Dark shadows appear under Sophia's and Magoroku's eyes as their expressions dim while looking at Gao and his partner, warily before closing their eyes. 

Magoroku smile and place his hand up into a wave, "That's great. Have a wonderful rest of your day guys."

Sophia and Magoroku quickly left the two be and was now walking down a concrete path. "Well, I never expected Gao to have him." 

"Shido, wait."

The male blink and came to stop. He turned around to face Sophia, giving her a worried expression. "You have a plan?" He asked. 

She lifted her yellow glowing buddy card up, "No, we need to go to Ikazuchi," She stated sorely.

"Huh?" Magoroku mumble as Sophia teleported him and herself to Ikazuchi's secret base. Sophia's feet landed on the ground Softly however, Magoroku wasn't so lucky as he fell into the water.

Magoroku lifted himself up, looking at the girl, "It's it to much to ask for a warning when you that?!" Magoroku questioned the girl. She reminded silent and emotionless as she turned away. She started walking away.

Magoroku's eyes dilating as heard his partner laughing at his buddy misfortune. Gallows came out of his card in front of the male once more, "Gesha-Gesha I don't think Big Sis Sophia likes, Magoroku, geh, not that she ever liked you in the first place." Gallows teased.

Magoroku groan at his buddy comment, "Shut up, Gallows."

Magoroku notice for the corner of his eye that Sophia was walking away. He reaches his hand out, "Oh, Sophia Dear, wait for me!" He yelled.

Gallows sneered and followed Sophia. The tan hair male let out a defeated sign and got out of the water.

_'Wait... what did he just call me?'_

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Magoroku, "Did you just called me dear?" 

Magoroku was forced to stop in front of the girl. He laughed nervously and closed his eyes, "um, no." 

Sophia narrowed her eyes, "Stop lying, Shido."

"I'm no lier, Sophia!"

The well fit male with spiky Yellow along with black stripes was eating his chicken wings loudly but stop as his senses were picking up footsteps and yells coming from within his cave. He narrowed his eyes and groaned. _"It's them again_." He turned over his frame and was now tossing his chicken bone to the side before wiping his mouth. He jumped off his huge rock and went to where he heard the side the annoying noises. 

"You did, I heard you." 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak. 

He stops only a few feet in front of the trio he encountered before, "What are you two doing!?" 

The two took notice of his presents. Sophia turned to find her new master as Magoroku flinched and gulped.

Sophia bowed, lowering her body, "Our deepest apologies Master." 

He narrow his eyes. He didn't care about apologies, "Just tell me where is tenbu hiding?"

"Gao has him… at least that what he said," Magoroku was the one to answer. 

"Well, what would you like us to do now?" Sophia asked. 

Magoroku looks at the two being completely silent.

"You three will be working with me for now on."

Magoroku heard this and was slightly confused, "huh?" He turns his head to look back at the male. Working with that guy. 

"So use this." The male lifted a card up and throw it up into the air as he yelled his phrase. A monster that Magoroku haven't heard or even seen before.

"What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine. You know the rest."

"Yes, I-I Do." Magoroku uttered nervously.

"I can't get the flavour out of my mind, I need it!"

Sophia opened up a portal, after Ikazuchi gave her the buddy card. Sophia and gallows walked through the portal, started their plan. However, Magoroku was stop.

"Hey, you."

He tense up instantly hearing the voice. "Oh, um me?"

Ikazuchi narrows his eyes, "You're the only one here."

Magoroku eyes wonder frankly around the cave. "Oh right... sorry..." Magoroku mumble. He had mixed feelings about the male that he knew nothing about.

"What's Your name?" The raspy voice asked, hashy. 

Magoroku flinch, now realizing how the well build male was walking up to him. "Oh, I-I'm Shido, sir," Magoroku shuttered. He lower his knees cowardly.

As the male was looming over him, "Well Shido, I have something I want to give to you." Ikazuchi took something out of his back pocket and lifted it up towards, Magoroku. The male averted his attention down at the object with his eyes wided, studying it's features.

"This is called The Black Skull. Use for Buddyfighting Gao. It creates a darkness barrier. To do it Simply yelled 'Darkness barrier in shroud and confused' and it would work."

Magoroku nodded understanding what he was told. The male held in out in front Magoroku. Magoroku took it, "Thanks um..."

"Call me Ikazuchi. Now go and bring Tenbu to me now!" Ikazuchi order menacingly. 

Magoroku Sweatdrop and nodded. He placed the item in the pocket of his shirt and ran through the portal that Sophia still had open for him. He didn't want to see that guy again. To no surprise it led right his office. 

"What took you so long?" Sophia asked. "Huh?" Magoroku flinch, turning his attention to the female. Magoroku laughed it off nervously. 

Magoroku eyes scanned the room noticing something was missing, "Sophia, where is Gallows?"

Sophia closed her eyes and lifted her finger up, "Oh he's carrying out our first fazed of our plan." 

"The first faze of our plan?" Magoroku questioned. 

Sophia nodded as she parted her lips to speak.

"Gesha-gesha." A laughed filled the area as Magoroku buddy entered the room.

Sophia turned her frame slightly to the side and opened her eyes, "Did you do what I told you to do, Gallows?" 

Gallows nodded, "Geh, everything worked out great." 

Sophia gave a malice smirk, "Good."

Magoroku looked at the with a confused expression written on his face. 

_What were these two planning?_

_Why was he the last to know these sort of things?_

Sophia gazed was glued on her dark blue orib, watching the hundred demon every move. Sophia narrow her eyes not taking a liking to how the demon was acting. 

Magoroku glance at her and the orib. "I think we should go get him." 

Sophia nodded and created a portal. Magoroku was the first to run into her as Sophia followed. Magoroku jumped out of the portal that Sophia created for them. Sophia followed closely behind the male. Sophia swiftly landed on her feet. Lucky Magoroku wasn't so clumsy today since he didn't fall when landing on the top of the building. Sophia ran up to him, standing only a few feet away from him. They three starred up the clear blue sky at the hundred demon.

"Well, thanks so much for being discreet," the girl with snow like hair commented looking at the hundred demon card who was now hooked by Drum's cuff. 

Gallows took this as a sign to come out of his card, "So what do we do now, Magoroku?" Gallows was the one to ask the question. Gallows and Sophia turned their frames to get a better look at Magoroku. 

Magoroku remained silent, being deep in thought. Magoroku remember something: _"This is called The Black Skull. Use for Buddyfighting Gao. It creates a darkness barrier. To do it Simply yelled 'Darkness barrier in shroud and confused' and it would work."_

Magoroku face lit up with realization. Magoroku his frame towards the two, "I think I have something that will help," Magoroku quickly dug his hand into his shirt, taking out the darkness barrier, "Master gave me this before we left. Maybe it could help us." And with that Magoroku called out the saying as they all were engulfed with darkness. The trio was now set in an unfamiliar buddy pit. Two purple-ish oribs appeared along with a large one in middle showing off the new buddyfighting stage. 

"Whenever there's a buddyfight Nanana Paruko will be there, even traveling to other worlds to just give a play by play," Paruko smile should faded as she looked around the creepy area, "um where are we?" She turned to Gao, looking for answers. 

Gao eyes wander around the area and shrugged, "I don't really know either." 

Magoroku smile watching the teens within the orib, he raised hand slightly in the air turning it into a fist, "Now that we have Gao in the darkness barrier all we need to do now is beat him in a buddyfight and take Tenbu away from him."

Sophia turned her frame towards Shido, "Okay. And who is going to challenge him?"

Magoroku eyes went white and he turned to the side, his back now facing Sophia. He really didn't plan this far area, did he? " _Well… um…"_ he didn't have anything. He highly doubt Sophia would want to be the buddyfighter. 

Sophia took out her card and closed her eyes, placing the card against the top of her chest, "I think it best if you two fight with the hundred demon as your buddy." She opened her eyes once more and lifted up her card, "Gallows I ordered you to possess Shido," she shouted.

_'Did Sophia really said that!? Can she even do that!? Well this is so Sophia we were talking about.'_

Magoroku eyes widened in shock, being taken out of his thoughts suddenly as Gallows was in front of him, taking hold of his shoulders with his sharp long melt like claws. Magoroku yelped, his cheeks stained with a bit of crimson, "Wait a minute!" Before he knew it he was filled with a bunch a smoke. Something about him now felt weird to him. When the smoke seem clear enough he was able to see. He lifted his noticing that this wasn't the clothes that he was wearing. Where's Gallows? Did Sophia really fused him. Magoroku places his hands on his face and yelp. 

"Stop your yelling and get on the fighting stage so we can take the tenbu card." 

Magoroku turned to Sophia and gulped. He jumped on the fighting platform as he on his best poker face and place his hand on his hips. He was certain he was going to win, he knew he was going to win as he laughed, "hahahaha, if you wanna see the light of day again you're going to have to defeat me!" Paruko and Gao heard the laugh and turned their attention to an unfamiliar figure coming up the platform. 

Drum didn't seem fazed by it in fact he was annoyed by the sudden appearance, "and who are you?

Magoroku gave a confused sound and looked, "oh," he quickly went into panic mode as he frankly looked around, "I'm not body! What's my name?" 

"Just relax," Said the girl with white snow hair as she appeared on the orib which was next to Shido. Magoroku eyes turned to face the female as she shook, "just tell him your name is Death Shido." Magoroku couldn't help but smile at that, _'Death Shido.'_ He liked the sound of that. Sophia was really good at coming up with nicknames, "Hey, that's really good." 

Magoroku gaze turned back to Gao and his dragon. He lifted his hand, taking hold of his cape. He throws it off to the side, "My name is Death Shido the world's greatest buddyfighter and when I win I'm taking that Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Tenbu card." 

Gao smirks, taking on the challenge,"bring it." The two luminize their decks. Paruko yelled Buddyfight. As the buddyfight started Magoroku, no, Death Shido was taking the other hand. Paruko was started to worry that Gao was finally going to lose. She didn't want that to happen, Gao couldn't just lose, can he? The thought made her quiver but she ignored it besides she had a job to do and she simply wasn't going to let anything else get in the way of that. 

Death Shido felt power and control as he was diminishing Gao's own life points. He was going to win, he had to just when he just his hopes up, Gao turned the whole buddyfight around showing his turn skills. 

_Why did Sophia make me do this? Why did it have to be him?_

The words rang into Magoroku's mind as he was slowly losing his life points. He just couldn't believe the events that just transpired as he got hit with Gao's impact. His eyes widened. As he was hit with the card. 

The darkness Barrier broke as Shido fell to the ground. The two teens were released onto the building that they were once before, before Shido activated the said Darkness Barrier. Sophia stared at the ground where Gao and Drum where. The mighty sun fighter took notice of the decks that the hundred demon stole were all on the floor. The said hundred demon's card was now in Gao's hands thus being in the buddy police's as well. 

_'Master isn't going to be pleased with this outcome,'_ She turned to look at Shido who was still knock out on the floor besides her and still being in his Death Shido uniform. She made a portal once more using her card and she levitated Shido, as she flies into her portal. By the time they got to their Master Ikazuchi secret base that rested in the dark cave Shido was awake and unfused with Gallows.

The three were meant with a malevolent look of Ikazuchi. The arrogant male of thunder had zero tolerance for failure as he lifted up his hand, "How dare you fail me!" He yelled in rage. As something yellow was glowing from his hand. It was thunderbolts. 

Magoroku eyes widened in fear, "Thunderbolts!?" 

She knew what was coming next. Sophia lifted her card and effortlessly created a blue barrier of energy protecting her from harm as Ikazuchi zaps with thunder, electrocuting Shido. She watches as the male was getting zapped, it was entertaining to say the least. She was seemingly taking enjoyment out of the fact Shido was in pain. She wouldn't mind seeing him go through that again. 

"I'm sorry," Shido muttered while still being zap. Ikazuchi didn't seem to care at all about this as he continues with his zapping. 

Once he felt it was enough he stopped and let the two go, "Get out of my sight."

He didn't have to tell Magoroku twice Sophia turned and made a portal Shido ran past Sophia also almost knocking her down as he accidentally pushed her to the side. Sophia stopped in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes and groaned slightly watching as the boy quickly went into the portal. She was going to show him hell. She started moving her feet again walks into her portal finding Shido wasn't inside. 

Once Sophia was in the student council room she found the room was dark and no Shido was in sight. "Where could he had gone?"

She formed her orb once more to view the current locations of Shido's. As she views Shido, who was placing around in some room. She noticed how the room looks like the underground of the school, no it was the underground of the school but, what was Shido doing down there? 

Sophia decided to pay him a visit as teleported herself to where he was. 

Magoroku continue to pace back and forth to both ends of his room. His body was sore, extremely sore and it ache in pain by all the suddenly zapping he got from his new master for failing. Oh, how he can still remember that anguished zapping and that Sophia did nothing, even protecting herself from it. In fact, if he didn't know any better he'll say she even enjoyed watching him in pain. He wouldn't put it past her if she did.

He probably should take a shower, a hot shower but he couldn't. He wanted to but just couldn't, if he did he would probably get in huge trouble if he got caught; since taking a shower these late hours (not even school hours anymore) was strictly prohibited. And that wouldn't help his reputation if he was breaking the very same rules he was to enforce. 

"What are you doing down here, Shido?" 

Magoroku froze hearing the familiar female voice and quickly tense up. He turned around to find Sophia standing off in the middle, simply just watching as her eyes were glued to his frame. 

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked nervously.

"For a few minutes. I wait until you took notice of my presents but you were just pacing around."

Magoroku narrowed his eyes and travel his gaze to the side. How could he not have noticed her sooner? Was he really that deep in thought to actually pay attention to the things around him? 

Sophia just stood still, staring at him silently. Why didn't she want to talk to him? He hated how silent the girl was sometimes.

He just couldn't take the dreadful silence anymore, it was eating him alive, "I live here now." 

Sophia raised an eyebrow being skeptical knowing this, "You live here?"

"Yes, now go away, I'm busy." He waved his hand dismissively as he turned his frame slightly to the side and closed his eyes.

"Busy with what? All you were doing was just pacing around."

Magoroku open his eyes, "well, I was going to do other stuff to." He muttered. 

Sophia gave a _are-you-for_ \- _real_ looked "Why are living down here?" 

"That's a long story I'm not telling you, you should go home." 

Sophia said nothing, she didn't have to. If he didn't want to tell him he didn't have to, she didn't care about this honestly. She had much better things to do anyway, like reporting back to her Master. She turned and left, leaving Shido be. 

Magoroku sighed. He was glad Sophia left, he wanted her to leave. He needed to be alone to think

Even he told her that the real reason he was living down here because of his father was in prison for his crimes. He was supposed to take over his father’s mantle as the buddy police commissioner. He wanted to do whatever he wanted, to feel in control and yet, _He got none of it._

Even when being in disaster all the other members treated him with _disrespect_ . He truly _hated_ it or rather he couldn't deal with any of them, mostly Terumi. He loath everything about her with his whole being. Something about her made him angry, his blood boiled. 

All of them were just incompetent fools anyways. And as for Sophia, well, Shido didn't see her as a incompetent fool. She was something else. He learned that when he was (and still is) working with her. 

* * *

"Everything is going as you wish master." 

He smirks, "Good, keep me inform Sophia."

Sophia nodded, "Da."

* * *

Magoroku got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Magoroku gazed around the room he was placed in, his office. Sophia was his lap, lazily looking away. She seem so unfazed by the fact that she was on his lap like she has done this before. Her arms were wrapped around him, keeping them in place. It felt weird to say the least. He didn't like this unwary feeling the room was giving off._

_She leaned down and pecked him on the lips. The feeling of her soft supristly warm lips on his once more. She was weirdly lecherous which wasn't what he was expected. As she was kissing him more and more._

* * *

He woke up in sweat, his hand went straight to his lips, touching them lightly. It feels like so real, like it happen. (Which it did) but never a make out session. His dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder. And he hated each and everyone of them greatly. He shouldn't have any feelings for this girl, none at all! And yet he was dreams about her. 

He sighed and got up. Getting ready for the day, he put on his green uniform. And climb up the latter letting to his office. He open the slot, and lifted himself up only to find Sophia there. She lead down slightly, facing Shido.

"Good, you're awake, let's go." 

Magoroku didn't seem to catch a break at all as he was being dragged (more like force teleportation) by Sophia once more into the cave. That dreadful cave which he didn't even want to be in, let alone go back there but he had no choice. They were faced with their master once more, "I'm giving you two another shot at this. Do not fail me this time!" 

Magoroku fidgets, knowing fully well what would happen if they were to fail again. And the last thing he wanted was to be zap again. 

The two were given a new hundred demon card, 'Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthros’ in hopes to catch the tenbu card this time. In which Magoroku was already planning on succeeding with or without Sophia's help.

They made their leave and walked back into the school council office. Sophia didn't bother to bring up any of their past events they had together. Not that he wanted her to. It was better if they didn't bring any of that stuff up at least not now. 

"I need to get going to class, you should do the same. We'll meet up later. The two parted ways for classes since they both had to attend and Magoroku didn't want to lose his _almong best test scores in the school_.

* * *

Gao sat at his desk, packing up his things to go seeing how class has already ended and everyone else was already making their leave.

Kuguru stared at Gao, intently. She knew Death Shido's voice sound familiar, even the name sounds familiar to her. It was something about him that made her believe that he was really someone we knew She spent the night, watching the match between Gao and Death Shido, analysing every little part of the buddyfight. 

"Hey Kuguru, you coming?" A voice of a familiar male rang in her ears, taking her out of her thoughts. Kuguru turned to her attention dearest friend, Baku and nods, "yes, I'll be coming shortly. I just need to do something first." 

The deck builder nodded, "Okay, well I will be outside if you need me, Kuguru." With that Baku made his leave. 

Kuguru turned her gaze back at the mighty sun fighter. He got up from her chair and walked on the side of his desk. He hadn't taken notice that one of his closest friends approach him, Uki Kuguru who had a look of concern on her face, "Gao, I would like to discuss something important with you." 

Gao parted his lips, making a confused sound as he looks up at the female, "Yea, Kuguru, what do you wanna talk about?" 

She shifted slightly, "Do you remember the Death Shido guy you fought yesterday?" 

Gao nodded, "Yea, what about him?" 

"Well he sounds familiar, doesn't he?" 

Gao narrow his eyes, thinking about it, "I'm not sure, honestly." 

"Gao, I was thinking a lot about this and I truly believe Shido Magoroku is Death Shido," said the lavender-haired analysis. 

Gao opened his mouth to speak- 

* * *

Sophia and Magoroku walked within the halls while carrying a white book. Sophia overheard some faint noises coming from inside the Lecture Hall. She recognized those voices. Sophia glance at Shido, "Shido, is there supposed to be students in the Lecture Hall at this time?" 

Magoroku glance back at Sophia, "No, why are you asking?" 

"I hear voices coming from the Lecture Hall." 

"Hm," Magoroku eyes flicker to the large door leading to the Lecture Hall. It wouldn't be a bad idea to check it out. He placed his free hand on the door and open it, only to find Uki Kuguru and Mikado Gao. Gao looked like he was ready to speak. 

Magoroku quickly stepped inside, "What are you two doing in here, there's a junior high school class taking the Lecture hall next?" Sophia remain silent, letting Shido do his thing. 

The two 6th-years paused and turned their heads to the top of the stairs. 

Kuguru stepped one of her feet on the steps in front of her bring her up more as he lifted her hand, peering at the older male from the top, "My apologise, President Shido but you have a huge resumable to that Death Shido guy."

Magoroku through his hands up into the air.

_'She knows, how does she know!? This is bad'_

A glare hit the lavender-haired analysis eyes, making Magoroku unable to see her eyes, "Is there something wrong, President?" 

_'Come on, Shido, say something, anything_.' The tan-haired male couldn't speak. He wanted to but he wasn't able to. 

Magoroku regain his composer and turn his frame to the side slightly. He lifted up his hand and his eyes lazily travel up, "There's no way I would fused with Gallows and call myself Death Shido, hahaha." 

Sophia narrow her eyes and lifted her hand, hit him on the side of his neck. This caused his laughing to dismished as he have a sharp yelped (or rather more like a whimper) and fell as Sophia caught him in her arms. She glanced up the two shock teens, "Excuse up, it seems Shido is tried from all his hard work." And with that he dragged him out of the room.

Kuguru turned her head back Gao, "I think you should go follow them."

Gao glance, "That's a good idea, thanks Kuguru." He got up and wave to her. He quickly went up the stairs to follow the two. 

Sophia stop dragging Shido as he recovers. The two went outside and walked near a white wall. That was rested on Aido's campus

Gao found them and swiftly but quietly hide behind the tree that was coming into view. Gao eyed them. ' _Nothing looks wrong.'_ He was uncertain if he was really Death Shido. But he was just fooling himself. After all he was a buddy poilce trainee. 

"Hey what are doing? I want to see," the voice of his rang roughty into his ears. 

Gao flinched and quickly grabbed his core case while trying his best holding down the angry dragon and, stopping him from coming out of his card. He didn't want to be caught. Especially not by the two he was following.

Sophia heard some shuffling noises closely behind as she turns her eyes to the side and and tilted her head to look behind her. She turned her attention towards the front of her as she kept her pace, "We're being followed."

Magoroku blinked and turned his frames around his eyes focus on the male who was behind the tree. He turned back to front and kept working, "oh no, if they are following then they must think I'm Death Shido." She glanced over to him as he spoke. Magoroku realized something as his face lit up with a plan his gazed lifted up to the sky, "Ah, I got a perfect idea!" 

He quickly hid the white wall as Sophia swiftly followed behind. She watched as he called forth the 'Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthros’. The two watched as the hundred demon flew away surely to cause some chaos. This caused Gao to get alarmed and fly after the monster. 

"That should keep him away for me."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "I don't Understand." 

Magoroku turned slightly to the side towards her and smirked before placing on of his hands on his chest proudly, "Maybe my idea is a little over your head," Sophia narrowed her eyes at that as he continues to speak, "you see with their attention all on Orthros, they'll forget all about me."

 _'Was this really his plan?'_ Sophia thought as she couldn't help but give a sighed and place a hand on her forehead, rubbing it slightly as she closed her eyes. 

Magoroku gave a concerned look and turned completely in front of Sophia, "What…? Not a good idea?" He felt tight feeling in his chest. His heart skip a beat. He was too close to her but he didn't want to move. He was lucky that Gallows came out of his card when he did, coming in the middle of the two body face towards Magoroku, "Geh, Are you sure that plan will work, Magoroku?" 

Sophia took her hand off her head and open her eyes, looking up at Shido. Her expression was that of worried, "Or What if he gets captured?" 

She was right! He felt his stomach start to turn as he panicked, "If that happens He turned around and started running, "I'll be zapped again!" 

Sophia and Gallows stayed behind, watching him run away. Sophia sighed as she started to come up with a plan. She took Gallows and teleported both herself and him to the top of the school, in the deepest part where no was or goes. 

"Shido is being reckless."

She used her disaster force to summon 'Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthros’ to her. She looks at the buddy, "We'll team up with me if you know what's good for you," She took out a Darkness Barrier from under her jacket which she swipe from Shido without him knowing, "We can't let the buddy police or anyone fingering it out that Shido is in fact Death Shido. So it up to myself to take Tenbu." She closed her eyes and lifted up the Darkness Barrier, "Darkness Barrier enshroud and…" she threw it high up into the air, "...Confused." 

Before they all knew it the dark purple mist engulfed them once more, bring more than last time. 

Magoroku was now in the center of a familiar area along with some of Gao's other friends. His attention rested on, Sophia!? Wait, no, not Sophia it was Death Shido. But why was Sophia dressed up as him? Wait, would that mean, she would be known as Death Sophia, then? Magoroku still shock found that kind of funny. 

Sophia pointed her finger towards the group, "If you want to leave this place you must defeat her?" Her words took Magoroku out of his shock gazed. 

Kuguru adjusted her glasses, "her?" 

Sophia blinked after she realized her mistake, "you must defeat him," Sophia lower her hand down, "oh what am I saying?" She muttered to herself. She didn't plan this as well as she should of did she? She pointed her finger back at her, "Again, you must defeat me if you wish to leave this place." 

"Bring it!" Gao yelled towards Death Shido.

The pink-haired female, turned her attention towards the crowd in the middle, "Okay, all none buddyfight please leave the stage." 

They all nodded and turned, walking into on of the thesholds leading to the buddyfight pit.

Magoroku stood in the back with his arms folded across his chest. He had a smug smirk, knowing fully well that Sophia has to win this. No, she is going to win this. After all she was a very skilled fighter.

She was used to using Legend World, the cards in this world wasn't new to her. She was getting the upper hand too until he cast the card she wasn't at all was expected. His impact card. Under the mask of Death Shido, Sophia's eyes dilated at the sight of the large sword being cast and was brought down on her. All her life points were taken down to zero. 

_Sophia lost!?_

The darkness barrier broke. Gao and his friends were returned to the school yard they were last in before getting engulfed by the darkness. 

"Well, I should get going. I have a bunch of student council work to do," Magoroku quickly turned his boot walking away for the rest.

"Shido."

Magoroku froze in his tracks and raised his arms up into the air, he turned slightly around to face the male.

"I'm really sorry for not believing you earlier. I should have known you couldn't have been Death Shido."

Magoroku lower his hands and placed them on his hips, "Right, you should be sorry. Imagine me parading around as that weirdo." 

The mighty sun fighter nodded his head in response.

Magoroku turned around, " _Now to look for Sophia,"_ he mumbled under his breath as so the others a few feet behind him couldn't hear. He walked around the outside of the school hoping to at least run into Sophia. This didn't help much since he wasn't able to find her. Maybe she wasn't here at all. 

Magoroku blinked, hearing two familiar voices coming from behind. He quickly turned around to find Sophia and Gallows. Magoroku placed his hand behind his head, "Ah, Sophia, there you are. I been looking all over for you." 

Sophia only narrow her eyes in response to this while trying to hide the fact that was deeply troubled. 

Magoroku raised an eyebrow in concern, "Sophia, you are you okay?" 

"Let's just get back to work. Master will call us when he is ready," Sophia walked past Shido and into the building of the school. Magoroku turned around, "Hey… wait for me, Sophia!" He quickly made his way up to her walking alongside her, he turned his head slightly to the side; taking a better look at her. 

Gallows laughed as he followed Magoroku and returned back into his card form and back into Magoroku's pockets into his deck case. 

He couldn't believe he was being punished for Sophia failures! It was not fair to him. Sophia didn't even bother to protect him from being zap.

_How dare she! I bet she gets off on this too._

Master gave him a new card. He was to hatch a new plan with the new hundred demons card Master gave him. 

He ended up failing, no, the hunderd demons fail him. 

* * *

After a few more fails from Death Shido and Sophia and painful zapping, their Master got sick of it. It also didn't help that these with Sophia was affected him greatly. He can remember them all so vividly, he hated it. He didn't even like Sophia that why and he would never like Sophia that way, ever!

He narrowed his eyes and groaned. He was sick of the two already. He needed to do something, he had to. He turned over his frame and was now tossing his chicken bone furiously to the side before wiping his mouth. He smirks devilishly at his new found plan. He gazed around his territorial, thinking of where Gao was. 

* * *

Magoroku walked into the room to find Sophia was in the middle of it with the television on. Magoroku blinked, "Hey, what are you doing?" 

Sophia didn't bother to remove her gaze from the television as she lazily pointed towards it. "You might want to look for yourself." 

"Hm?" Magoroku turned his head to face the screen. He blinked. _Is that, master!?_ He turned his head to face Sophia and pointed to the screen, "Don't you see, Master is there." 

"What is he planning?" Asked the girl incredulously. 

The two watched helplessly as their Master battled Gao. They were 

* * *

Magoroku stood in the office alone, he just couldn't believe Sophia and Gallows just left him! And they hadn't come back for a few days. He had an awful feeling in his stomach that just wouldn't go away. He missed the two, of course they got on his nerves but at least he wasn't alone. He also started to worry about Master.

He turned towards his large window with a malice smirk, "Even someone like me, a master criminal can out smart those cops. I can't wait to see Master punish Sophia, hehehe." He closed his eyes and laughed. Oh seeing Sophia getting zap would be quite rewarding. 

Sophia stepped out her portal along with Gallows, "Do you really think you'll escape punishment, do you?" 

Magoroku froze as his laugher diminished after hearing a familiar voice in the room. He opened his eyes and began to panic. "Sophia!? What are doing here? The buddy police was just here looking for you. Go away or there'll arrested me too."

Truth be told, he didn't want them to leave, he wanted them to stay. He didn't want to be alone again. Sophia just teleport him along with Gallows to Master's hideout.

The two stood in Master Ikazuchi's lair. 

"I need to eat! I need to fight him!" Ilazuchi yelped in pain. 

This concern Magoroku, "I don't think you're capable of fighting anyone, Master." 

With a predatory look, Ilazuchi yelled, "Do you prefer I eat you fools instead!?" 

Magoroku yelped. Eagerly, he couldn't help but hold onto Sophia's jacket and arm. He was even worried about showing her he was scared in fact he didn't care if she saw a weak side of him. All he cared about was her protecting him. Would she do it? At first he was hesitant at first in doing but after Sophia made no protest to stop him he kept his hand on her. 

Sophia didn't pain any mind to it as she closed her eyes, He look towards her for much needed answers. "We'll do as you wish, Master," she simply answered. Magoroku let go of her and she teleported herself and Master, leaving Magoroku and Gallows.

* * *

Magoroku was becoming to clingy towards Sophia. But she didn't seem to mind this. 

Master was out for the count but Gratos came wanted to help with _Yamigedo._

* * *

Magoroku starred at girl in concern as she was yelling in what seems to be in pain. Sophia in pain!? He felt his heart skip a beat. "Are you okay, Sophia?" Asked with worried. 

"Shut up!" 

Magoroku cowarded, lowering himself behind the rock in fear. He didn't like this. He didn't have a fondness of Sophia's yelling. I don't recall her ever yelling before, maybe he should leave her be for now. But he didn't want to see her like this. 

A few minutes later he watched as Sophia fell into the ground, "Sophia!" He walked up to her. He stared at small frame was on the floor. She wasn't moving!

"She's not moving." 

Was she dead? No, she can't die. He just couldn't bear that thought. He felt his chest grew heavy. 

He turned his attention to Grangadez who was ready to blast an attack at any moment. He trembled and felt next to Shido. 

Sophia opened her slowly at the sound of Shido's screaming. Shido was sitting down next to her. She was fully aware of what was happening. She took out her card teleported her and Shido away.

Magoroku blinked his eyes widened slightly. He wasn't dead? 

Her body felt heavy and weak. She used to much of her Disaster Force and her Forcibly only to wake up a monster, Grangadez. She didn't realize that Grangadez would go on a full grown rampage. She only did this to prove her faithfulness to Master Gratos’ orders. Sophia fell onto the couch being completely frazzled. 

Magoroku turned his gazed down towards Sophia. 

"Sophia..." he muttered her name, watching her sleep soundly. He hoped she was going to be okay. "I can't do this witout you." She look so cute when she sleeps. He wouldn't even know she was the heartless girl she knew him as.

She didn't bother to deactivate her Disaster Force as her hair was still long and extended. 

* * *

Sophia was fumed with Gratos. The darkness dragon monster annoyed her more than Shido did at this point. And it didn't help her much that he choked her. She hated it. 

She still couldn't get the thought of her being with Tasuku, that boy wander. That didn't make sense to her and she didn't even have any feelings for him. Even if those kids are related to her it was _her_ kids. Maybe in the very far future, her descendants most likely. 

* * *

_Yamigedo was defeated… Kyoya fails once more…_

Was all she could about as she stood in silence as the area changes.

_The sky dark state was turned back to normal as light seems to dark grey clouds, clearing them away effortlessly. All the light purple cotton looking type substance melting away without a care in the world. Everyone who was turned into stone was unturned. Everything was back to normal._

Kyoya and Elf sat in silence in Kyoya's plane next to Sophia. As it hovers away from the scene of his plans and away from Aido Academy. Reflecting on their defeat... Kyoya's defeat. This was the second time that his had happened and both revolving around Gao somehow manage to ruin Kyoya's plans. 

Sophia turned her gaze towards kyoya not wanted to look at all the smiles and family outside. She wondered what it would be to be the one to be down there and happy. Maybe with Shido? 

She was stuck deep within her own thoughts about one of her dreams that didn't make sense but dreams didn't need to have logic. 

_"_ **_Master Kyoya doesn't care about! Why don't you get that, Sophia!?"_ **

_Sophia's stomach filled with dread at hearing those words. Slowly, the female forced looked up at him… Shido. The words in which Shido told him. She could never get that out her thoughts. expression as cold and filled with a look of pure hatred. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She found herself unable to speak. Her mind was filled with doubts about those words._

_She found herself clenching the sides her light blue dress tightly. As Shido just stares at her with a look of heartbreak. A look that Sophia didn't want to see, not from him out of all people. This wasn't Shido at all._

"Sophia?" 

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her memory by Kyoya. The two remained silent as they stared at each other. 

"I'll be going back to Aido Academy, I need to check on something," the female was the one to speak in a monotone voice, breaking the tense silence between them. 

Kyoya averted his attention towards her and raised an eyebrow skeptically, being quite interested in her motivates. 

Elf blinked being completely shock, "You want to check on something? Why would you possibly want to go back there?" 

Sophia averted her attention towards Elf and reminded completely silent. He didn't understand none of them understand. Do they really need to know any of this? What has really been happening to her and Shido. 

Kyoya broke the weird silence between the pair, "If I may ask, Sophia. What will you be checking on?" 

She turned her gaze back to Kyoya, "I want to go check on Shido," her words were with a careless glee. 

She honestly didn't care if they knew she was going to back to see Shido and it's not like she couldn't just straight out lie to Kyoya like that. But in the end did she really care? Kyoya did mattered a lot to her, giving her a purpose in life. He was (and still is) very persuasive. They were going to change the world together but his plans changed, he wasn't the same person as he used to be. It was only a one-sided friendship, this wasn't how friends she act at least from her own knowledge. Even if he stated he didn't need her help anymore and that he wanted to do it alone now. At least with Shido it wasn't a one sided friendship.

"Shido? Why would you possibly want to check on him? Ah! Do you have feelings for him?" Elf asked, teasingly, fanboying, and with slight excitement in his voice. He truly loves romance and this was no exception.

She couldn't exactly tell if she truly hated him after everything they have been through together. Even if she did it seem to diminish at some point in time. _Does she care about him?_ Maybe little but even that she wouldn't amitt it. They kiss once before while being by mistake, thanks to Shido looking back on it now, maybe there was some deeper meaning. She save him multiple times, she helped him multiple times. She even called him the world's greatest buddyfight. 

And after that he got turned into stone. Seeing him like that ache her little cold heart. Her chest felt heavy. She felt like her world was ending at that moment. No matter how smart she was she just couldn't understand why she felt that why. 

She didn’t even have her own wants or even any goals not without Kyoya. That all seemed to change as her mind was always focus on him and only him The only thing she seemed to want was... Shido. 

She made a promise to herself to meet him again. Whether it was today or tomorrow she didn't care. But she was worrying about him. She couldn't just let it go.

Kyoya cross his legs and closed his eyes. "Do as you wish no one is stopping you, Sophia." Sophia turned back to her Master and nodded, "Da." She took her glowing card out and teleported herself to the location of the student council president. 

* * *

Magoroku blink rapidly repeatedly as his gazed was looking around the area frankly. He was back to normal... everything was back to normal. Was it over? What happened? He still was on top of Aido Academy's roof. He turned his attention to his partner, Gallows. His partner was perfectly fine unlike the state Shido recalled seeing him in before he was turned into stone himself. 

"Shido." 

His eyes widened in response, hearing the familiar female voice called his name. A voice he knew like the back of his hand, " _huh_ ," He turned around seeing the girl flying out of her portal, using her golden buddy skills. She landing in front of the male swiftly and deactivated her buddy skills. Only being a few centimeters away from him. 

Magoroku stumble back catching himself before he ended up falling. His eyes widened at the white-Haired in front of him, looking for answers, "Sophia?! What's going on?!" He asked

desperately, his gaze glue onto Sophia's features. 

"Yamigedo was defeated," the queen of ice uttered Blankly.

"Does that mean we won't be working for Master Ikazuchi anymore?" His voice was laden with both worried and terror. He was fearing that he could possibly be zap again. 

She closed her eyes and shook her head no before she reopened her eyes gazed at Shido once more. 

They both stood in silence looking at one another unsure of what to say next. Magoroku never felt so relieved in his life. He wouldn't be working with Ikazuchi anymore. To him he was grateful. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted all of his suffering to stop. He wanted all of his failure to come to an end.

Sophia studied his features, intently. He looked like something was bothering him deeply. He looked distressed, perhaps even in both physical and mental pain. He also seem so relieved all at once. He shifted slightly at times like he was uncomfortable. His eyes twitches every so often. Sophia eyes managed to settle on his tan-Haired bangs, something was behind his bangs. 

Sophia step forward and reach out her hand in front of him consciously up to his bangs moving them slightly to the side with the fingertips of the back of her hand seemingly wanted to get a better look at what was behind.

Magoroku watch this movement being aghast that

she was lifted her hand towards him. She took notice of something he simply didn't want her to see. He panicked and in fear he quickly stumbles back by a few steps from the girl, covering his bangs with his hands. Lowering his knees turning to the side as he closed his eyes tightly. 

Sophia lower her eyes and gave the panicky and agitated Shido a look of pity.

His tall frame quivering in fear, " _No, don't touch me!"_ He shouted in fear on the verge of tears. 

"What's wrong, Shido?" Her voice was soft. She sounded _concerned_. Like she honestly care. 

" _Go away_ ..." He muttered under his unsteady breath. He was falling for it, she didn't care only, _pretending_. No matter how much he trusted her… no matter how much he cared for her… she will never feel the same back, so why bother in the first place. 

Magoroku was breathing deeply. He clearly wasn't in the right state of mind and he didn't want her to witness that. He opens his eyes then turned to face her. His vision was slightly blurry but his attention now rested on her. He fixed his eyes, "What part did you not get? I said go away, just leave like you always do!" His voice cracked a little. 

Something that Sophia never seen before. His breathing was shaky. He was so close to having a mental breakdown. 

It was true she did leave a multitude of times but, Shido just so out of it she just couldn't leave him, well… _like this_! She would have in the past but after being forced to work with him again she couldn't help but worry. She always left when he was angry and distressed but this was far from different. 

Sophia didn't move an inch. She watches him in his tantalizing state. Her pity look was still visible on her face, thinking of what she could do to make him feel better. 

Magoroku groan, narrowed his eyes, "Quit giving me that look, Sophia?! I don't want or need your _pity_!" Magoroku was quickly becoming agitated with the female.

"You're in distress and pain," said the girl pensively. Magoroku clearly wasn't stoic like Sophia was. 

"Why do you care anyways?!" Magoroku shouted before he lifted his face up to meet her with a look of pure hate and pointed his finger at her, "You're the one who caused most of it too, so just go away!" 

Those words were like someone stabbing her _heart again. Her tiny hands clench the side of her dress tightly._ Her dreams suddenly came back to her, oh that dream with Shido _._

_A familiar male came into view as his eyes were covered by a dark shadow, "you're weak for someone like me. I don't even know why I bother with you," he huffed coldly._

_Each word felt like a knife that was stabbing her heart. They hurt… when they shouldn't even be affecting her._

_"I really try to not love you but I just can't take it. You're not even girlfriend material to begin with. I'm leaving you."_

_He faded slowly while backing away. She tries to chase him but the shadow developed her legs. She watched helplessly as he got further away_.

This couldn't take the pain or this heavy feeling in her chest. She tried her best to regained her composure, "Do you remember what I said to you while you were in stone?"

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, incredulously being taken off guard by the sudden question. Magoroku eyes glisten with sadness as he frowns at that horrible memory. 

He gazes went down the grey floor of the roof as so much of his own thoughts clouded his mind. He twirl his tan-haired bangs with his fingers, absentmindedly. Still not taking his hand off his bangs completely. 

He didn't want Sophia to see his small thunder scars that his Master, Ikazuchi caused. He couldn't even look at them without feeling sick and dread. 

He sighed, _"I remember_ ..." He started to mutter, "... _hearing your voice_ ..." Magoroku kept muttering Reluctantly, " _You thank me_..."

She nodded, "And?"

"What?" Magoroku questioned her, turning her eyes to meet her.

"I said more. You I know that."

Magoroku bit his lips and nodded hesitantly, "You said _until meet we again_..." He cheeks lit up lightly with crimson as he felt his heart skip a beat. Not once did he ever hear those words from anyone. 

_Was this even Sophia?_

She's acting like she truly cares? Even with repeating her words Magoroku still couldn't believe she said those things to him. Thanking him. Even wanted to meet him again at her own accord. He thought she didn't like him, like everyone else and yet, she was willing to face him again. He will never understand girls at all.

"Da."

"But... what does that have to do anything?" He questioned. 

"I wish to know more about you," She smiles towards the taller and older male.

Magoroku eyes wided, blinking rapidly while feeling his cheeks lit up even more. They felt like they were on fire, "Huh?" 

Was this the Sophia he knew? Or was she simply acting? Not once in all their time together he never experience seeing her smile. Of course, she only smirk malice. While her smile was creepy it was pretty cute all the same. She was cute. Magoroku shook his hand, he was falling for it. 

"Do you play me as a fool? Not once in the past we worked together that you asked that and now this is over, you want to know more about me. Is this some sort of sick joke you're playing, Sophia?!"

Magoroku wasn't exactly believing Sophia.

This wasn't like her. She never acting like this before what change.

Sophia small smile faded as she frowns. "This isn't a joke, Magoroku. I'm being serious." Her voice was stern.

Magoroku replayed her words over and over again in his head. Her words laden with a serious and genuine tone. Something you don't see from her much if not at all. The males eyes wided, realization hits him. Magoroku gasped in shock, "Wait... Did you called him by my first name?" He lowers his voice asked incredulously.

Sophia nodded, reminded silent. 

"You called me Magoroku!" The tall male shouted still in disbelief. 

"Isn't that you're first name?" 

Magoroku nodded, "yes, it is." 

They both stood in silence. 

" _You really are being serious_ ..." Magoroku muttered under his breath. "You... _like_ me?" He questioned, tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe?" 

Tears forming in his dark blue eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. So many questions came into his mind at once.

Magoroku lost is composer completely, breaking into tears and was sobbing uncontrollably.

" _Shido…_? Why are you crying?" Sophia asked nervously, she wasn't expected to see this. 

"Gesha-Gesha what a cry baby," Gallows laughed in the background watching everything that has happened up to that point, "Just kiss already, geh." 

Magoroku took his hand and wipe his eyes roughly and sniffle, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," He hastily buried his face into Sophia's blue jacket, clenching her jacket tightly with his white gloved hands. He cried into her chest, "It all makes sense, everything," whimpered and sniffle.

Sophia was caught off guard, "What?" She was hesitant on what to do. She didn't know what to do. 

Magoroku sniffle and lifted his gaze to face meet Sophia's, his lifted both of his hands hesitantly place them on her cheeks. She felt her cheeks burned at the gloved hands on her cheeks.

"For someone who is heartless and malice you're the only person who has ever been nice to him" he uttered weakly. Magoroku's lips curl into a frown as he gazed down, "but I know that you'll never feel the same way about me…" he looked at her again, "Then why now?" He leans in towards her face, "Why Sophia? Tell me why? What happen that change the heartless heart of yours?" His look was that of desperation. A desperation for answers. He was desperate to know these answers. 

"Shido…" Was all she could muttered. She was left speechless. 

## Disclose Your Lost

Lost The Way Back  
**  
_Sophia once said to Magoroku: "Until we meet again." But that might hold meaning for Magoroku._  
"Sophia?!" Called out the male as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear his shout. Magoroku started moving his feet, his black boots. Each step he had taken got faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating. He never felt the adrenaline as much as he at this moment.**

The only noise in the room was sound his pen scribbling smoothly down on his paper as it made contact with it. His dark blue eyes glued down onto the paper in front of him. He was too focused on his work, his student council duties. Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. 

Of course, he may behave egotistically and incompetent but he did take his work being the student body seriously, as he should. And without his assistant to help him, the responsibility became much harder to manage alone. 

Speaking of his assistant, he hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. Even if she was awfully rude to him, she didn't hate him.

Getting new assistance hasn't even crossed his mind. It didn't feel right to just replace her like that even if she wasn't at Aido anymore. And he highly doubts anyone here at Aido could take on the vice president role as well as the white-haired Russian did, no even Terumi could compare to her. He was probably being biased; he never was fond of the emerald-eyed teen.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking now, he had important work that needs to be completed before the end of the night. 

A light knock could be heard from the other side of the blue sliding door. He flinched when suddenly noise filled the voiceless room and he instantly perked up at the immediate sound. 

He straightens himself up, his eyes travel up towards the door and yell loudly for the person who was on the other side, "You may enter." 

As on cue, the door deliberately slides open, revealing a girl, with a short dress and short brown hair. He knew this girl from anywhere: Aido's Student Council Secretary. The two locked eyes.

"Um, Mr. P-President?" Asked the young girl in the doorway, timidity.

"Yes, what is it?" 

The girl's cheeks negligibly glinted with red, "Well, I-I just came here to tell you that you can take a day off from all of this hard work you've been doing. I'll take it from here." 

He was surprised to hear this. Very alarmed even. His mouth a gap, unsure of what to think of it. He tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure you're capable of taking on such a task alone, Miss. Miska? Taking over my place, simply not an easy chore. Even if I do make it look effortless here." 

Taking the time off for at least the rest of the weekend did sound someone Magoroku wanted, nonetheless, leaving his duty with someone else was risky. They could always make a mistake causing a lot of future problems. But was it a risk he was willing to take? 

She took a step forward into the room, her eyes conveyed a hint of confidence as she locked eyes with him. "I can do it!" She proudly lifted her hand to her chest, "No need to doubt me, senpai." 

"Hm," he slipped his pen onto his desk, letting it fall onto his paper. Not caring about the ink that possibly went on the white sheet as it did.

"I know you don't exactly think I'm fit for such a task but I can assure you, President Shido, that I know more than what you believe. I'll make sure to read carefully and mark things that are the only educational and further the school's outcome. Moreover, it's all just paperwork, right? I can handle it for sure." 

Magoroku closed his eyes, breaking his eye-locked with her, and lead back in his chair, "Your perseverance is admirable, I'll give that, Miska."

"So does that mean you'll let me do it?"

His mind images a girl in blue, making him immediately open his eyes at the sight. He negligibly shook his head. 

_'Why do I keep thinking of her?'_

She seems to notice his odd behavior and she gave a look of worry, as her lips dip into a frown, "um, are you okay, 

He blinked being taken out of his sudden thoughts by the voice of the female in front of the room. He hesitates as he granted a subtle nod, before speaking, "oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. You wanted to do my tasks, correct?" 

She nodded her head in a yes and smiled brightly at him, "Only if you let me, of course, sir!" 

He took a deep breath before he shot up from his eyes, "Very well, I'll trust you with this task Miska. I'll check up on your progression later."

Her face gleamed with happiness as she made her way forward towards the desk. Magoroku did the opposite of her and made his way towards the door. It was like he was switching places with her.

Still, Magoroku had a weird feeling in his abdomen but he decided to just shake it off as it was probably him just being trouble over nothing as Davide would put it. Out of curiosity, Magoroku peeked over his own shoulder to get a view of the girl. Her sharp red eyes already glued to the papers on the desk, the pen Magoroku was previously holding in hand. Magoroku sighed and made the final step out the door. He slowly closed the door behind him.

"Maybe, having the rest of the day off like this isn't such a bad idea. But better not get used to the idea either."

* * *

Magoroku walked through the streets in his town, simply enjoying the freshness of the air around me. It made him infrequently relaxed and stop fussing over something bad happening in his office, " _She can take care of her own, I'm sure_ ... _at least I hope so."_ He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"What to do first?" He spoke out loud to no one in particular, "hm…" he let his eyes scan the area around him in hopes to get some ideas of what he should do.

"Ah, let's go to the mall for the day!"

* * *

Magoroku had a relaxing day (more like half of a day) as he thought so. He eventually got enough money from his daily jobs to buy food and other important necessities that he needed during his time at the mall. He spent his Friday late afternoon day running important errands, not that he minded of course. All thanks to the Secretary in which he needed to check up on her. As he promised.

After the events with his previous master were over, he felt relief for once almost freed from the hell he has unknowingly placed it during that time. Gao leaving Japan, not much as happened since then. It’s like people stopped trying to destroy after he left. Which Magoroku found but whatever, it was peaceful. And he was fond of it. Very fond of it.

The sky from above tainted with orange indicating the sun was almost setting. Magoroku had to admit the sun setting was always so beautiful at this time of day. As much as he would like to enjoy it, he knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home soon before the night.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now, he assumed he was too busy with his tasks for the day to take any note of our time. He continued to walk down the path to return to Aido.

He abruptly felt a gust of wind, causing him to shiver. It was becoming progressively cooler out. He didn't like it. He never liked the cold.

"I'm cold, Sophia..." whined the tan-haired as wrapped his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. 

He fluttered and gasped at finally speaking her name under his breath. Her name was the first he thought. "Why did I say _her_ name!?" 

As expected, there was no sound made in response to his question being asked. " _Sophia isn't around anymore_ …"

He hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he hasn't even heard any mention of her. He started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. He was probably worrying about nothing but then again...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before fully stopping in his tracks, " _Then why do I keep thinking of her and only her_?"

All-day he kept thinking of her, only her. He didn't understand why that was. The confusion in his was making him irritated, to say the least. She was long and gone. A forgotten piece of his memory. She wasn't going to come back, not coming to Aido, not to him. He felt a harsh discomfort in his chest at the thought of it. 

His back green pocket shine with a bright yellow as Magoroku heard familiar laughter filled the area he was in. As on cue his buddy instantly came out of his card in his small form. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha you're thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” cackled Gallows wryly, evidently getting under his partner's skin while also enjoying doing so.

His glistening dark blue eyes averted their attention towards his partner, showing an indication of dismay, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..." 

It really wasn't. Something was missing without her. He missed her, more than anything. Heck, he'd considered her as a friend of some sort. As crazy as that may sound.

Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However, she always came back… This time she didn't. it's hunting him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had worked with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. She was the only person who even as close as they could possibly be at being a friend. 

Sophia didn't feel the same as he did, in fact, he knew that. Sophia was rude to him but she also did some things he would consider as someone being nice. 

What precisely got to him was the last time he was with her. She encouraged him, called the greatest Buddyfighter in the world. When he got stoned, he distinctly remembers hearing her voice thanking him. The one that got him the most was _'until we meet again_.' 

He remembers them so vividly. He wonders if she would ever mean him again as she claimed. Would those words even mean anything?

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy.

"Oh great… it's getting colder by the moments!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself. 

Magoroku kept complaining nonstop. Gallows turned away, ignoring his partner rumbling. Gallows notice something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, geh, Magoroku." 

Magoroku whole frozen and his body tensed at the name. His complaining came to an end. Before he knew it, he'd hastily veered his body towards his partner with a look of disbelief and shock, "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?!" Dark blue eyes wander around the surroundings frantically, "This better not be some sick joke you're playing here, Gallows!"

"Geh, look behind you, Magoroku."

Magoroku whirled himself around his eyes scanned from a distance for a moment, he didn't see it. Magoroku felt his hoped slowly fading, knowing his buddy was possibly playing tricks on him again. Until he could determine someone from the distance.

Familiar dark blue jacket. A light blue dress. White boots. White-haired girl…

He knew that appearance anywhere. Sophia Sakharov. Formally known as the Vice President of Aido Academy's middle school division. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" Called out the male as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear his shout. Magoroku started moving his feet, his black boots. Each step he had taken got faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating. He never felt the adrenaline as much as he at this moment. 

Gallows pursued after Magoroku approximately from behind.

He halts in front of the white-haired, "Sophia! Is that you?!"

No response from the white-haired. She didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence. 

The end of his lips curved into a worried frown, " _Sophia_?"

But something was unusual about the girl… Magoroku could recognize it. Her bright blue eyes seem to lose some brightness, as far as he remembered how bright her eyes were. 

Her blue eyes shut unhurriedly. Her body stiffened as she started to lose her balance. This caused her to fall onto Magoroku, making Magoroku slightly tumbled backward. Magoroku caught her in his arms. Her head rested on his utter chest. Lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

Gallows only laugh mockingly at Magoroku almost stumbling. The tan-haired student council President narrowed his eyes and swiveled his head to face Gallows, giving him a cold stare. Before he deflected his attention to the white-haired. 

He holds the girl within his arms. His mind racing at what he should do next. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Screamed the male in fear and concern. 

He tentatively shakes her scarcely. In hopes to wake her up. She was still breathing soundly but she was unconscious. He looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "Ah, Sophia!?" 

Magoroku heart began to race in his chest and he began to panic. He had to think of something and fast.

_'What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?_

He felt déjà vu from him, as memories flashed in his mind of a familiar occurrence to this current one. Where Sophia felt unconscious after waking up, "Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez" and lost most of her strength in doing so. He only watched hopelessly, fearing for her own safety as well as his own. Lucky (and to his surprise) she teleported them to safety back at Aido. This time Magoroku was going to return the favor and save her and not being the hopeless on again.

"She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido now."

Magoroku slowly lifted her up, with some difficulty doing so. As anticipated Gallows did bother to help Magoroku but rather watched him struggle and taunt Magoroku. 

* * *

Magoroku ignores all of the weird looks he got as he carried Sophia. Of course, it was a struggle but he managed to get all to Aido without dropping her. He also did a few times.

* * *

He finally made into Aido, Sophia still in his arms, safely. He made his way down the dessert halls of the school, hoping that no one, especially teachers saw him with her in the school. 

As he proceeded to walk down the halls, a familiar, big sliding blue door that belongs to the student council (or more so it belongs to Magoroku). He gave a sigh in relief at coming into contact with the said door. He carefully let one arm go of Sophia and started to reach the door.

As if someone cue, the slide open, but it wasn't Magoroku who opened it. The tan-haired, jerked back, causing him to almost drop the white-haired in his arms.

Miska looked at the male in shock before her rose like eyes travels down to see a girl in his arms. Her eyes dilated, "Who's this, senpai? What happened?" 

Magoroku sheepishly moved forward. Miska footed to the side to let Magoroku in who stepped into the room. He was also careful he entered, he didn't want to hurt Sophia, by whacking her in the door frame.

Magoroku immediately travels to his coffee table and dark blue couches, setting her down softly on one of the couches. 

Miska strolled towards him, "Are you sure she'll be comfortable sleeping on the couch?" 

Magoroku understood her concerns as if he were to sleep on the couch himself, he'd get relatively sore. However, this wasn't himself, it was Sophia. She was different from most, he would consider "normal" people. (Even though he's not exactly normal himself).

"She passed out on this couch before actually and she didn't really seem to mind it all that much."

"Oh? So you two have a past together, I assume?" 

"Yes, something like that."

"Um… she looks rather pale… perhaps we should get some her some blankets, pillows, and some medicine. Shall we?"

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, good idea." 

* * *

Waking up from deep sleep, Sophia opened her eyes unhurriedly as she was beginning to come back to reality. Her eyes were immediately placed with a light blue ceiling. A familiar color but her mind didn't seem to remember where she saw that color. 

She felt comfortable. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. The room was dark; She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. A large window. She doesn't remember being here. Or coming here for that matter.

She lifted herself up from the blue couch, letting her eyes adjusted in the dark before her eyes to wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings. 

The girl knew this room...it's the student's council room but, What is she doing here? And why? She doesn't go to Aido anymore.

Letting her mind wander, She remembers the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. Definitely Shido's voice. She memorized his voice so clearly. 

_"Shido must have brought me here,"_ muttered softly.

It was the only reasonable explanation she could think of. But why would he need to do that? 

" _I should leave_." But she felt warm and relaxing here. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted her attention down onto her lap.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap_ **

Faint footsteps could be heard outside of the room. She perked up at hearing the noise. This made her go on high alert as she quickly snapped her head towards the big blue door. The faint footsteps only grew louder near to the only sliding blue door leading to this room.

She completely forgot that being here back at Aido met she wasn't alone. She prayed that it was only Shido and no one else. She wouldn't know how someone else would react to her being in the student council room, especially when she wasn't the vice president of anyone. She wasn't even a student anymore.

Her large light blue eyes peered at the bottom of the door. There was a shadow that came into view, indicating that someone was - in fact - in front of the door. She felt barely apprehensive about this but did not show it. 

The door slowly and quietly slid open while revealing a male silhouette in green. The President of the Student Council. His dark blue eyes scanned the room until they came into contact with light blue eyes, making their eyes lock.

His eyes enlarged in shock and he broke the silence in the darkroom, "you woke up faster than I'd expected you would. How are you feeling, Sophia?" 

Sophia scrutinized him observantly, studying all of his features. The white-haired didn't bother to speak up and her lips reminded tightly shut together. Her eyes scanned his entire body, taking note of something in his left hand. It resembles a medicine bottle. But for what? Why would he need medicine?

Magoroku felt chills ran down his neck and back. He could sense that Sophia was staring at him intently, examining him. Which made him feel uncomfortable and watched. He slowly lifts his gloved hand to his chin and let out a cough. The cough was obviously fabricated. 

It definitely got Sophia's attention as she blinks, acknowledging she had been staring at him. She nodded and stay silent for a moment. Awkward silence for both of them to admit, neither of them like. Sophia didn't like how different it felt from their usual silence they had before in the past. This only felt different from that. 

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, (shockingly), "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Ah," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explained himself, "This is for you. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine," Sophia declared blankly. 

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the white-haired, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room she knew all too well, it really hasn't changed much since the last night she was here, which was a long time ago. " _I'm fine_." Muttered Sophia in a low tone, hoping Magoroku wouldn't pick up on it. As Magoroku was sliding the door close with his free hand to give the two some privacy.

'I'm fine' was definitely an improvement compared too 'None of your business' Which was good.

Regardless, he heard her faintly and he couldn't help but curl the end of his lips into a soft smile in relief. He swiftly whirled back to face her, "You appear to be fine. Such a relief. I was worried that something terrible happened to you.” As his voice died down the only sound was his black long boots kissing the floor as male made his way towards her, only being a couple of feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" She finally asked the question that plague her mind.

Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

" _Shido_ ," Sophia simply utter under her breath.

“Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow.

“You didn't answer my question _correctly_.”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku own eyes, giving him a look of annoyance. The male placed his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously. Of course, he wasn't afraid of her. 

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously. 

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

 _'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything_!' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it. 

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... _he didn't care_." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression. 

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl. 

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him--" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido." 

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

Sophia groans lightly.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sophia still didn't look up

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously. 

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

 _'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything_!' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it. 

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... _he didn't care_." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression. 

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl. 

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him, eve-" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido." 

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

" _Shido_..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" 

"I don't need your help," She deliberately hoisted her hand, her fingers came into contact with his red shoulders pad. Magoroku negligibly tensed by her abrupt action. She gave them a sluggish squeeze and nudged his utter body backward. “I think should go now," Sophia lifted herself up from off the couch to only be stopped by the male who was standing in her way.

She didn't want to stay here. Not with him. But where would She go?

Magoroku rapidly heaved his hand and caught Sophia's waist in a firm clutch.

This caught Sophia off guard. As she whirled her head and glared back at tan-haired male, instantly showing her annoyance.

"Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here. She guesses Magoroku wasn't so bad. 

"Da, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly.

Magoroku nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia didn't say a word and decided to wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. Making sure he didn't leave and kept his promise. Dragging him down onto the couch with her. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was flushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it and his embarrassment. However, his cheeks only grew hotter as dark crimson starts to show.

It felt weird to be doing this but it felt normal and even, right to do. His own thoughts soon faded away into the darkness of his own mind. His body slowly became relaxed and tolerant. His eyes soon became heavy as he slowly drifted off too deep sleep.

## Be My Dark Valentine (How Darkness Valentine Came To Be)

> _Love could hurt but it also could be wonderful if you fall in love with the right one. He met them, two people who were like him, Davide Yamazaki, in a way. Shockingly, he wasn't readying for what was coming next._
> 
> Aka: The Start Of Darkness Valentine

He lazily had his hands behind the back of his head as he entered the large familiar room, slothfully. His black eyes scanned around the locale only to find Kyoya, his master and two others he'd seen previously but never literally knew. One was a short white-haired girl who had very formal red and a dark purple colored dress. It also has ruffles. That was standing next to a master some say she was the Master's toy, however, they were all just trivial rumors he didn't bother to pay attention too. The female had large bright blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. She was exceptionally marvelous. He could see why Kyoya would prefer her.

A tall male who had a white-collar and blue formal shirt on, it was modest but pleasant. He also wore blue pants. His outfit was nice from behind and he was able to observe him fully.

The young white-haired male took notice of his presence, "Ah, Davide you finally arrived, welcome," Kyoya had a meaningless smile as he was welcoming the yellow and brown-colored haired male into the room.

The female swung her eyes towards him, warily and slight animosity as if he was going to attack her. However, he wasn't a low life that attacks females just because he felt like it.

He finally glanced up at the two he was busy studying. The guy in front of Kyoya whirled his frames slightly over to him. With this, he got a better view of his faces. He had dark blue eyes and short tan-colored hair. Davide heard that he was the son of the famous Buddyfight commissioner which would explain why he was rightfully here, to begin with.

He brought his hands now from behind his back and smirk, sticking his tongue. He made his way over towards them and finally stopped right next to the shorter male. His black eyes wandered down to see the man he was standing next to staring back at him. They locked their eyes before it was ultimately broken by the shorter male who sheepishly turned his head away. Davide shrugged his shoulders at this and turned to face that girl and Kyoya. The male next to Davide had a stare of admiration for Kyoya.

Kyoya cleared his throat getting the attention of all three. Kyoya gave a soft small smile while precipitously pointed to the female next to him, "Davide, Shido, this is Sophia."

It was good to know the girl's name despite the fact he simply didn't care about the names of others only there weakness, sweet spots, and anything else that's proven or he'd deem useful to jot down in the small notebook he kept with him.

"She'll be working with you for now on so please take care of her for the time being. I've-"

That being said the two males only gaze at her. The male on the right that he assumed was named Shido step forward and raised his hand,

"Hello, I'm Shido Magoroku, It's nice-"

Her facial expression shown irritation at him as if he did something to offend her, "Don't interrupt Master."

He backed up and slowly laughed nervously understanding fully well what he did.

Kyoya didn't pay any mind to this as he resumes, "I've personally picked you three myself to carry out the particularly crucial task for Disaster. You three will be known as Darkness Valentine from here on out and you'll be living together in the search for new members that are qualified to wield the darkcore."

_'Just great.'_

Davide deterred his expression of resentment for having to work with people he didn't know. Not only that but also having to occupy with them as well as a bit too much. Was it really essential for him to live with them? He conjectured that living with strangers was probably better living with neglectful and alcohol parents. Davide kept his thoughts to himself as Master continues his statements with careless mirth.

"I've already made living arrangements, " He swiftly held up his hand to point at the white-haired. She didn't flinch or was disturbed by this as her manner remained emotionless. Davide starting to wonder how she kept like that. Kyoya clarified that Sophia will be the one to show up to get the two males when the time comes.

* * *

The three stood in front of a large door bags in hand. Sophia unlocked the door using a key which she only had. Davide wasted no time shoving the door open and peering inside. He didn't bother to examine the inside as he whirled his head over to look at Sophia, "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and entered the threshold to a new house, silently. Shido tentatively and quickly joined after her, abandoning Davide at the that Davide cared. It still felt bizarre to be living with others. The thought made him feel apprehensive. He imagined that the other two probably felt the same.

He heard an audible gasp coming from within the room, taking him out of his reflections as he finally to walk in their new home. He let his vision travel around the new territory. It was very, let's say distinctly. Was one word he could interpret it as.

He twirled his frame barely to take a look at the male who was only in the room and the one who made the noise in the first place. His expression was that of pure surprise. Davide noticed he looked contemplative. He was imagining that the fellow never observed something like this before.

His eyes were plastered on the tan-haired lucky he didn't seem to take any note of it. 'Hm, this is my chance to go talk to him.' Davide took this moment and made his decision, to walk up to him and so he did.

"This place is most certainly interesting, huh?"

The male blinked being taken out of his deep thinking and whirled his gaze to see the taller male right next to him. He bobbed his head yes in agreement.

"Oi, I don't believe we've met before, what's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me for not inducting myself sooner, " He held up his hand, "I'm Shido Magoroku and you must be?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Davide slapped his hand instead of giving him a firm handshake, "hair spayed doodles is my name," Sticking his tongue with a vast smirk arising on his face.

Davide watch as Shido's skeptical expression altered to that of turmoil. "What?" Spat out the dumbfounded Shido as he wasn't sure of what to say to that.

Davide started to chuckle. He couldn't hold back his laughter. "Hahahaha, I'm just pullin' your leg. The name's Yamazaki Davide, and don't you forget it now."

Shido nodded, "Ah, Davide, a delightful name."

It felt weird that someone actually compliment his name before but he shook the feeling off.

The two grew quiet, both were relatively unsure of what to talk about. Davide let his eyes went aimlessly around the room once more. It seems the white-haired girl wasn't in the room and it made him wondered where she could possibly be.

"Hey, can I call you Magoroku-chan or Shido-chan? You seem like a chan to me!" 

Magoroku was surprised but made no protest against that, nodding his head, awkwardly reponsing with a yes. 

"Cool! Thanks, Magoroku-chan~!" 

He travels back over to Shido, "Oi, do you know where that girl has gone too?"

"I don't know, I assume she might be in one of the rooms here," Magoroku whipped his head around the room, peering frankly for something he didn't appear to find.

"Well, let's go look for her. She has to be here somewhere."

He strolled past the tan-haired and reached a hallway. He noticed all the doors were closed except for one at the end of the hall which was entirely opened. Thinking it could've been the door, she was in the promptly made his way towards it, Magoroku followed closely behind him. He reached inside the room to find the girl they had been looking for on her knees and placing something in the bottom drawers next to a large bed that had red covers. He also noticed a suitcase on the said bed filled with clothes and other feminine items. He hastily shifted his gaze away from the suitcase, feeling reasonably embarrassed for staring at the woman's belongings. He trudges closer towards the girl and tilts down slightly. "Oi, What the hell are you doing?"

The girl swiftly whirled her attention around. Her expression morphed into exasperation, "That's none of your business."

Davide couldn't help but narrow his eyes and frowned at that, "Well, aren't you rude," He muttered while he straightens himself up again. He could tell she's ill-mannered. She seems unfazed by his words as she kept glaring at him. He couldn't help but glare back at her.

A tension-filled the room. One that Shido didn't like and one he hoped was going to clear shortly. He stepped forward, "Is this your room, Sophia?"

She closed her eyes, "Our room."

Shido tilted his head at the word, "Our? You mean we'll be sharing it? And be sleeping in the same bed here too?"

She nodded, "Da."

The Tan-haired sweatdrops and rapidly became anxious. Having to share a bed with two people that he didn't know that well, yet!? It was unprecedented. He clapped his hands together and shut his eyes, "Ah, I see, fantastic. I-"

"I should get my suitcase and settled in," Davide intervene as he ceased his grimace expression. Before Davide gave the other two a chance to speak another word, Davide whisked out of the room and into the main living room he was previously in. He strides over to his suitcase and kneels down in front of it.

The unwanted feeling of uneasiness came back as he left a bittersweet taste in his mouth, that was vastly becoming dry. He could really use some water approximately now. His mind filled with sentiments. He didn't understand why he was filling this way.

He hoisted his eyes towards the door that was only a few feet away from him. He wanted to bolt towards it and flee this place. This just didn't feel ideal for him.

"Davide?"

He jerked up and whirled his head around to find Shido giving him a look of worry.

"What'd ya want, can't you see I'm speculating here?" He mistakenly snaps at Shido causing him to flinch back at the tone.

"I-I was only getting my suitcase and then I notice you're gloomy look."

Davide notices this and rapidly looked away from him and got up. He took hold of his bag, "Sorry." And walked back into their new bedroom suitcase in hand.

When he entered he took note of Sophia taking her bag off the bed. He pays no mind to her and acted like she was in the room. He placed his bag next on the bed and unzipped it.

* * *

Davide slowly shut his eyes, trying to get comfortable in bed after they got ready to rest. He took note that Sophia wore a blue long nightgown, Shido wore a matching set of teal pajamas, and he just wore his pajama pants with no shirt. He wasn't fond of wearing clothes to sleep if he was alone he'll only wear his boxers. He didn't care if they saw him only in boxers it wasn't like his member was out and display for them to behold. His mind wouldn't get rid of the hidden lecherous on Sophia's and Shido's faces when they were gaping at him and his chest. In response to that, he ridiculed the two for staring and they both quickly glanced away. He got that he was well-built but no need to staring at him.

It felt strange to be sleeping in a bed with other people for the first time. He changed positions narrowly no matter what position he was in it regardless of what the position he somehow managed to still be uncomfortable.

They all picked sides they wanted to be in will it was more like Shido taking control of which spot they got. He wanted the end closer to the bedroom bathroom that was located and to the drawers, so he got that end and no one made an argument about it. Davide took note that Shido seems to like to be in control of things.

Davide could care less and Sophia didn't care either. Davide didn't actually want to be in the middle so he picked the other end. Sophia seems to not care much for being in the middle of them. Even with all three of them in the bed, they all had their respective space between one another, thankfully. It was vast enough for his buddy, Deathgaze to sleep at the bottom of the bed now without having to curl up to do the low amount of room he truly had.

He finally lifted himself up and gazed down at the two. Shido was sleeping soundly as he heard soft noises coming from him and he also had a loving smile indicated that he was having a good dream. However, when he looked at Sophia her eyes were open wide simply staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Davide groans as he starting to become conscious and gradually got up. He let out a yawn and stretched out his arms causality. He looked around the room to find he was the only one still in bed. He let his mind wander to where the other two went. He instantly got up from the bed, got ready for the day, and making is way out of the bedroom.

He arrived in the kitchen and search for food.

"You're finally awake. I've made you breakfast but it's probably cold now." Her voice was a monotone.

He blinked and easily twirled his head only to find Sophia standing in the doorway. "What?"

She walked over to the microwave and opened the door, pulling out a plate. She handed the plate to him. He took a plate from her hands, incredulously. "Oi, thanks... I guess?" He didn't entirely know what to say, in fact, no one in his past bothered to cook for him.

She nodded and left the room, leaving him to eat his food. Once he was full and finish with the surprisingly adequate food he washes it off and places it in the sink.

He made it out of the kitchen and into the main living room. He took note of an unfamiliar male with red hair in the room sitting on the chair talking to Sophia and Shido who was sitting on the couch listening closely.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" He admitted he sounded a bit jealous but he didn't exactly understand why that was. It wasn't like he was jealous of having someone he didn't know talking to Sophia and Shido. Hell, he didn't even know them personally yet. It probably his mind playing tricks on him again.

The trio swerved their faces towards him as he came closer.

"I'm your personal deck builder, you can call me Gremlin."

Kyoya did mention a deck builder will be building his deck which clarifies why he had to give Kyoya his buddy in the first place. There was enough room for him to sit on the couch. Davide flopped down on the couch next to Sophia.

"I'm here to give and discuss your new decks."

"Hm," He let his eyes wandered down to the coffee table in front of him and lean down, taking the only deck that was on the table. Shido and Sophia always had theirs. He stared at his newfound deck gleefully and in complete excitement, knowing fully well what he could do with that said deck. He was satisfied to be able to buddyfight again. He was instantly enthralled with hearing all of his deck's new cards.

Gremlin continues explaining their decks and what master had said to him. After that, he left without saying goodbye.

Davide gradually but surely was started to be comfortable sitting on the couch as he lifted both his feet, putting them on the table. Subsequently, he places hands-on places on the dark red couch.

The trio sat in silence. It was tension, award type of silence but rather a delightful, enjoying the moment type of silence that it was. It felt typical like they had done this before but didn't. Davide whirled his head to see what the two next to him. Sophia had her eyes glued on something in front of her while Shido was blundering with his hands.

"I think we should get to know one another if we'll be living together from now on," Shido was the first to talk. He nervously shifted he is the position, feeling apprehensive about this.

Davide nodded and grinned, slightly sticking his tongue, "Sure! I don't mind sharing with ya of you."

Shido let a soft smile escape his lips towards Davide.

Shido eyes travel to Sophia, "And you, Sophia?"

Sophia closed her eyes, "I don't get time for this," she raised herself from the couch.

"Huh?" Davide glanced quizzically at the female was simply leaving, "Oi, where are you going?"

"To look for user worthy of the darkcore like Master ordered _,_ " She responded but didn't look back as she kept walking and eventually was out the door.

Davide scowl as he peers at the door that Sophia went through not that long ago. She was definitely something, isn't she?"

* * *

The more he focuses the mind on it the more it felt really unusual. They have only been here for a week and yet, it felt like he been here forever. He really didn't like this feeling. Sophia cooking was amazingly well cooked, it was like she'd done it for such a lot time despite for her young age.

They all been doing their own thing during the week they have been here. Sophia was always cleaning up the house despite Shido telling her that she didn't need to do that and that he was able to clean up his own mess.

Davide and Shido had mutual awareness. Davide was so used to doing his own thing that having something else do it for him felt off. Sophia advised them to stop their protests and that she was supposed to do these things for them. Shido immediately stopped his complaining and shown a greedy smirk. It was evident that Shido was spoil and had everything handed to him.

Davide had spent most of his free time simply just rummaging through all of the rooms. What he found in most of them was very... intriguing. Kyoya had awfully captivating things he added here, mostly about intercourse. In the chest in front of their bed had a bunch of items but, kinky items. He thought about using them in the future when he felt like it.

He was laying down on the sofa with a book close to his face. He wasn't the type to read much but he didn't mind it, he only was reading because he found himself bored today. Although he was exactly reading but rather staring at it while being deep within his own thoughts.

He heard the door click open, he didn't bother to perk up to see who it was. He heard the footsteps coming closer towards him.

"Huh? where did you get the book, Davide?"

Shido.

Davide forces himself to lazily glance at Shido, "The second door to the right."

"Ah, I see, thank you."

Davide only shrugged and went back to his book, returning to his thoughts once more.


	9. My fics From FF.N

_ **A Day Off** _

**Sophia and Magoroku were given a day off. Just a short one-shot containing some fluff. [MagoSoph] [Magoroku Sofia/Sofia (Sophia) Sakharvo]**

**Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Humor - Published: 06-19-19 - Updated: 06-19-19**

Magoroku was sitting on the soft blue couch that resides in the student Council room. No rather like he was hunching more in pain by the zapping he gotten for the last few days. It didn't help much that he was sore. He has his legs crossed as his arms rested behind his head lazily. His whole body was sore and he wants nothing else then to just die by all the pain he was feeling.

Sophia only sat a few feet away from him to his side with her hands resting on her lap. Although he highly doubt she would even care about his terrible pains and problems. Seeing how she never protects him and she was often times the one who inflict pain onto him even when she was the one who failed.

Their Master, Ikazuchi had given them a day off only for a day to replenish their energy. Ikazuchi was extremely impatient so coming from him it was rare for him to give them breaks like this. Of course, no matter what he'll still be loyal to his Master. Magoroku delighted to hear that he was given a day off, at least he didn't have to be zap again.

Even with a day off he still felt dread and was completely terrified of what his master can do to him. But he decided to put that feeling aside for a day and to just relax the best he could. His master was violent towards him but, he still was very loyal to him.

Sophia on the other hand didn't care, not even one bit. _Why would she? She didn't get zap like he did._

Both of them knew how it was truly hard for him to catch that tenbu card, wasn't exactly an easy task for either him or Sophia to accomplish.

His eyes gazed at the flat screen TV that Was nailed to the wall. Trying to focus on a

Buddyfight that was currently going on. This didn't help much to his disarray. The fight was so boring and he rather watch the news.

He glanced at the younger girl that was sitting next to him. Her light blue eyes were glued on the TV, looking as emotionless as ever. He wonders what the girl was thinking. _What goes on inside that little head of her's?_ _And why she wasn't so afraid of master like he was._ The young vice president was certainly unlike most.

The white-haired girl took note of his starring. She averted her attention towards him. His eyes managed to meant hers. They only lock eyes for a moment as they gaze at one another, intently.

The male felt a burning sensation within his cheeks. He turned away quickly, feeling embarrassed for being caught staring at her. He decided to ignore that embarrassing moment trying to focus on the screen of the Tv. He just couldn't focus on it no matter how hard he manages to tried.

He found it boring so instead he let his mind wonder...to Sophia, again. How could anyone possibly like someone who was constantly malice towards him? He asked that question to himself more times then he could honestly count. He knew the answer... that is the type of people he hangs around with more. Rouga, Daivde, Terumi, and Gremlin were always rude to him. It's not like he really cares about them. Sophia was different... she can Literally take down the whole buddy police if she really wanted to. In fact she is much more powerful than the buddy police.

He likes having her around, even if she didn't talk much. She didn't need to. Even with the dead silent knowing he had at least someone there was nice and he was rather content with that. He never liked the idea of being alone. He never had someone who was willing... well been order by Kyoya... to be his assistant. He never had one before her. Being with someone else made him feel better.

He trusted the girl more than anyone else. She made him feel safe. She was his lifeline in a way. He admires her intellect. And let's not forget her Buddyfighting skills. He would never tell her this but: he loves her skills for Buddyfighting. She was truly talented.

He remembers the first time he tried flirting with the girl so vividly. He messed up which lead to Sophia to pushed him and walked off. He just gave up after all, thinking Sophia didn't return his feelings. He just accepted it as that was his reality.

The girl probably didn't feel the same way towards him. He was okay with that. He accepted that as a fact, the truth. His only problem was that he somehow developed actually feelings for the vice president.

From the corner of his eye, he watches as Sophia shifted herself a little closer towards him. Her blue eyes were still looking ahead. Her eyes were like glue.

Magoroku couldn't help but hold back a blush, his cheeks felt like they were burning by just only her slight movement.

'It was just a movement, no big deal Shido...'

"Shido, your cheeks are extremely red," She pointed out. Her eyes were turned to the male nothing bothering to turn her head all the way to face the other.

"Hm?" Magoroku was taken back by this. He turned his head to look at the female, "You must be seeing things, Sophia."

She raises her eyebrow, skeptically at that response. She eyed him intently. She studied his features as his face only grew in color. She took note of the crimson red that was stain on his cheeks. "Are you...blushing?" She observed.

Magoroku eyes widened as he started to panic internally, "W-What me blushing?! Never!" He ridiculed and laughs her off, nervously. He quickly regained his composure, "Why do you care anyways?"

Her voice was monotone as she spoke, "I don't."

Magoroku rolled his eyes, "Sure you don't," He his was laden with sarcasm as he continues, "That's why you asked if I was blushing?"

Sophia groan, quickly showing her annoyance with the male. Magoroku notice this letting a small smirk to appear on his features. He knew he was getting under her skin and he loved it any sort of reaction by her that was somehow triggered by him.

"Using sarcastic remarks doesn't change anything."

"It wasn't supposed to."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you have a crush?" Magoroku asked, seemingly out of nowhere. This question caught Sophia off guard.

She gave a confused and nervous expression. An expression that Magoroku never seen before. This interested the male greatly. "Why do you want to know?" She asked with a nervous tone. Seeing this type of reaction from her was so unlike it. And he loved it. For once he felt like he was in control of her and he loves the feeling of being in control. Something he wasn't really good at doing to Sophia.

Of course he wasn't going to let go to waste, "Well, I'm just curious to see if a heartless girl like yourself actually feel things like affection or love towards anyone."

The white-Haired teen narrow her eyes and giving him a cold look.

"That means you do have a crush then, correct?" He asked, "Wait, no, don't answer that! I have a better question: Did anyone ever told you that they love you?"

Sophia shook her head, no.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow in concern. "Not even family?"

She shook her head no again.

Magoroku lower his eyes. His expression saddened, "Oh..." He turned his head to face the TV again. "Well… I love you..." he muttered.

Sophia turned her head to face the tan-haired male fully. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about," Magoroku explained sheepishly as his cheeks lit up again.

Sophia narrow her eyes and gave a slight groan, "No, you mumble something."

Magoroku sweatdrop, "I didn't say anything."

"You saidI love you," She uttered airily.

Magoroku turned to Sophia, his face was completely crimson in color, "Um... I could explain!" He shouted.

Sophia reminded completely silent and turned to the T.V. Magoroku gulp then turned back to T.V. They sat in silence. A silence was eating him alive he just wanted to end it.

Until, he felt something heavy or rather someone on his shoulders as he tense up, not expected any weight on his shoulders. He glanced over to fine Sophia, just resting her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes slowly.

He felt his face burning more, as he felt his chest tighten. His heart was racing in his chest. Was this reality? Or was he just daydreaming again? Was this the same Sophia he knew?

He hesitantly lifted his hand up and started playing and pet with her soft white hair. Sophia didn't seem to this at all as she places her hand on Shido's chest softly. He couldn't help but give a soft and warm smile. She was snuggle up against him. He hadn't realized that Sophia was actually sleeping on him until he heard her make soft noises. She looks so peaceful and cute when she was sleeping. Not like the female he knew that's for sure.

He guess Sophia wasn't so heartless and cold after all. Prohaps, maybe, he did have an chance with her.

* * *

**More Pillows & Blankets**

** Magoroku becomes freezing cold so he asked Sophia for more Pillows and Blankets. **

** Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 1 - Published: 07-06-19 - Updated: 07-06-19  **

Both teens layed on the soft bed that belongs to Sophia. The blue covers and blankets and white tripping along the sides layed on top of the two teens, keeping them nice and warm.

Magoroku somehow managed to convince Sophia to let him say with her for the night. He felt comfortable and warm within her blankets until he felt a cold breeze, that sented shivers down his body.

"Sophia dear, could you please get me some more blankets and pillows. I'm really cold," Magoroku complained to the girl laying next to him.

"Can't you get them yourself, Shido?" She questioned, opening one of her eyes looking at the male besides her.

"I don't want to get up. Also, I don't know where keep your spare blankets and pillows. Please Sophia. I'll kiss you on the lips if you do it for me." He begged.

Sophia raised her eyebrow, skeptically, "You want me to get up from my bed to get you more pillows and blankets, to only receive a kiss in returned?"

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, a very deep, passionate kiss by yours truly."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "One kiss is not going to make me get up." She stated, monetonly.

"Huh?" The male blink, completely taken back by the response. "Well...um...more then one kiss? Oh! A make out session, maybe?"

She just stares at him. Magoroku sweatdrops and frowns, "Am I really that bad as a kisser?" His voice was laden with unconfidence.

"No, you kiss well actually..."

Magoroku face lit up as he smiles brightly, "Is that a compliment?" He asked, tilting his head to the side on his pillow.

"Unfortunately..."

"Awe Sophia is complimenting me. You don't see that everyday," Magoroku teased the female.

"If you think I'm going to compliment you more, then you're miskaten," The female stated harshly. Magoroku's frown returned once more and shivers slightly. He was still very cold and Sophia didn't seem to mind it at all. The room was silent. They both stare at one another even with the darkness in the room they could still make out each other expressions.

Magoroku was the one to break the silent in the room, "If you like my kissing then why don't you want one?"

"I'm not obligated to always kiss you."

Magoroku whimper defeatly. "Kissing isn't a obligation to begin with..." He muttered. "Then... what do you desire..?" He asked. "What do you think I want?" She countered.

"Honestly, I don't really know..."

"You really have no clue do you?" She gave her dense boyfriend a pity look.

"No clue about what? I just want more pillows and blankets in case you didn't notice, I'm freezing cold!" He shivers again, holding the blankets tightly to against his tall frame.

"It's not that cold," She said, airily.

"Not that cool!? Are you insane?!" He yelled and questioned her. Until he realized something, he should had knew sooner, "Oh, I see it now: you're the the Ice Queen. Which means you're using your powers to make it cold for me," Magoroku explained.

"Why would I do that?" The white-haired girl shifted slightly and rejusting her pillow.

"I know you have something do to with it!" He accused her.

"I'm not doing anything to make it cold."

Magoroku groan lightly, "I demand it to be warm and cozy."

"Is it really that cold for you?"

"Yes!" Magoroku shouted.

Sophia sigh defeatly and got up. I going to her closet and taking out some more blankets and pillows for her demanding/wining boyfriend. She turned her gazed to look at Magoroku who was now sitting up and looking at her.

She thought of an something: to throw one of the pillows at Magoroku's face. So, that's exactly what she did the pillow collides in his face, causing him fall back down on the bed with a yelp. He took the pillow off his face and sat back up.

"Hey, don't throw pillows at me!"

Sophia gave a malice smirk, looking quite pleased, "Or else?" The male narrow his eyes at that response. "Don't push me, Sakharvo! You know fully well what I'm capable of."

"You're capable of being such a drama queen," She muttered making her away back to her side of the bed with the rest of the blankets and pillows.

"I heard that!"

She place the blankets on top of Magoroku. Magoroku pout and frown turned to a warm, loving smile. He snuggling comfortably in the blankets. "Thank you, Sohpia. I feel much warmer now!"

Sophia got in her bed, facing the wall instead of the male this time. "You got want you wanted so stop complaining and shouting. You're going wake up my whole family, Shido."

"Oh... my apologies, my love," Magoroku muttered quietly, feeling Guilt for his shouting. The white-haired female closed her eyes, hoping sleep will take her soon. Until she felt something wrapping her waist, pulling her closer to the middle of the bed. She felt her back hit something warm, gently.

Shido, what are you doing?" She asked, not bothering to open her eyes again.

"Doing what boyfriends do," He states blankly. "Or at least what I think they're supposed to do..." He muttered the last part mostly to himself. However, Sophia was able to hear it. She found it quite amusing that he was so new to how a relationship is supposed to work. "Oh, it's doesn't matter. I just want to cuddle with you."

The male waited for Sophia to push him off or protest but, she didn't. All she did was remind silent and still. Letting the male to continue what he was doing.

"You know, Sophia, you're really the best girlfriend anyone can asked for."

Sohpia couldn't help but let a soft and warm smile escape her lips. She hated to smile but in a few case she couldn't help but to. Magoroku really knows how to make the girl feel like an amine school girl. Although Sophia tried her best to hide her lovely dovely side. Romance wasn't exactly her thing.

"Why did I have fall for you..?" She whisper to herself, letting her mind drifted off to sleep. Magoroku smile lightly hearing the girl breathing lightly indicated she was, in fact, a sleep. She was just so cute and peaceful when she isn't being malice or sadistic.

Magoroku closed his eyes, still holding Sophia in his arms. "Good night, my Ice Queen," He muttered softly, then kiss her head. Not long he drifted off to sleep with a smile.

* * *

* * *

_**The Wintry Date**_

 ** Sophia wants her boyfriend to sit with her in during a cold, windy night as a date. **

** Rated: K - English - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 1 - Published: 07-08-19 - Updated: 07-08-19  **

**A mini Practice One - Shot since I was trying to make it sound poetic and stuff with the details.** _**(Practice makes perfect!** **It probably sucks tho.)**_

Sophia hands shifted swiftly between the icy cold water that was in the pond in front of her. She kept her mind concentrated on the noises around her waiting for a particular someone to arrive. And anything else that would dare disturb her at this time of night.

The temperatures of the night lower as a gust of wind came. She didn't shiver as the heavy winds blow through her white snow like hair. Her royally designed light blue dress and dark blue jacket blowing to the side. It sent a relax chill throughout her small frame.

The low temperatures of the night never once bother her. Why should they? Her glacial and wintry abilities kept it that way.

From the sound of the wind she could make out mumbles, " _Agh! I can't believe I'm doing this_." She turned her gaze towards a male quivering in the coldness of the night as was making his way over towards the white-haired.

Sophia straightens herself up, making sure posture was perfectly fine. Magoroku finally stops in front of Sophia. Even with his thick jacket and clothes he still couldn't help the fact that he was so cold. Why did he think it was a good idea to let Sophia (the Ice Queen herself) pick the place and time for their next date together?

They stood in silence focusing on each other, unsure of what to say or do. None of them knew how a proper date should go, not that they care. As alone as they had each other they were content.

He center of interest to her as she studied him from head to toe, taking in all of the of his features both big and small.

Another gust of wind came. The wind sends a chilling feeling on Magoroku's frame causing him shivers. He closed his eyes tightly as his hold on his dark red scarf tightened.

Sophia took note of his and muffled him, holding him close to her. Wrapping his hands around her tightly and buried his face in her chest. He was

envelop in the new found warmth as he whimpers, waiting for the wind to past.

"I love you Sophia but next time don't pick a very, windy, cold night for a date."

Sophia couldn't help but let a smile onto her delicate lips as she leans down, planting a soft kiss on her Ice King's forehead.

* * *

_**30 Day OTP Challenge - MagoSoph**_

 ** [ My OTP / Sofia/Shido ] The Title said it all. [ Currently Working On All the Days I missed. ] **

** Rated: K - English - Romance/Friendship - Reviews: 1 - Published: 08-26-19 - Updated: 08-26-19  **

The two stood still Magoroku let his eyes wander around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand.

'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.'

He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves one

Sophia felt something, kinda like a softfabric,on her cold hand she turned her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"

He flinched and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. His whole face was red from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your don't kill me…"

Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male.

"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered.

Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?"

Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"

"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."

Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious.

The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other.

After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back.

All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future.

\----

"Hey, Sophia?"

Sophia turned her gaze towards the Student Council president who was at his desk.

Magoroku let a smirk on his foreign lips as he lifted himself up, "Do you want to cuddle with me?"

Sophia raised an eyebrow.

Magoroku claps his hands together and made a baby face, "Please, Sophia~"

Sophia sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine."

Magoroku face lit up and smiles, "Perfect!" He got up from his chair, "I'll meet you down in my room that way no one will be able to walk in on us."

Sophia nodded, "Da."

He walked over to the floor broad and took it out. He quickly made his way down the latter. Sophia was already down there waiting for him. He stared at her in shock, "Wait, how did you get down here, Sophia?"

"I can teleport, remember?"

Magoroku couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of the head with his hand. The two just stared at each other seemingly waiting for the other one to make a move.

"Well?"

Magoroku tilted his head off to the side, "Well what?"

"You said you wanted to cuddle, if not then this is a waste of time," sophia turned.

Magoroku started to panicked. He completely forgot that he was supposed to cuddle with her. He made his way towards her, making sure she wasn't going to leave but he ends up tripping, he took her arms to catch himself but that didn't seen to work as the two fell on his bed.

Sophia turned to face him, being unfazed by what just happen. She buriedher head in his chest her place both of her hands on the side of him.

He was a blushing mess as his whole body tense up. This felt weird. He slowly was at ease with the feeling. It felt so nice to be in like this, in this position. He started to find comfort with this. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. It felt so warm. He could wish this moment could last forever.

\------

"Playing with your heart"

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse.

This was like the 5th maybe 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" He whined as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV, "The game is must of been hacked!" It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing."

Magoroku turned his head towards Sophia, "You probably cheated!"

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the book shelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?"

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very." He places his controller down and made his way over to the book shelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.

Sophia shrugged, "Da."

"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape,"I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

* * *

This was weird…

Was all he could think about while walking next to Sophia. He walked next to her before countless times so why was this any different? He been around her before. Well maybe because it was an official date! And what made it more unreal that it was Sophia who asked out with him in the first place. It didn't help that Sophia wasn't wearing her this time around, in fact, he doesn't remember her taking it off once in front of him. He kinda like her that. She was much prettier without that jacket in the first place he should really tell her that she shouldn't wear that jacket all the time.

He wondered why he agreed to do this in the first place. He blamed Davide for forcing him he even still remembers the phone call he had with Davide only hours before.

"Davide, I need your help!I think Sophia asked me to go out with her."

All he heard was silence from the line. He was thinking Davide was going to hang up until a hard uncontrollable laugh made Magoroku flinch being taken off guard.

Magoroku groan at this, "This isn't funny, Davide!"

"Of course, it is."

"I knew it was a bad idea to call you!"

Davide catches his breath, "Oi, relax. So it let me get this straight Sophia, the cold heartless girl we used to work with ask you out of all people on a date?"

"Yes!"

"What's so bad about that?" Davide did seem to get it.

"Everything, I mean the last time I saw her was when we were working for Ikazuchi and… I haven't seen her since then…"

"Do you have feelings for her?" Davide sang.

Magoroku started to become panicked, feeling his face heat up, "I... well…" he puffed his cheeks, "no." He couldn't just tell him he had feelings for the girl.

I could also feel as if Davide was smirking at him seemingly knowing he was lying , "You have the hots for her."

"No, I don't there is no reason I should like her."

"I think you and I both know that you have plenty of reasoning to like her."

"Oh yea, like what?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie she's hot. I think I'm gonna take her from you when I get the chance."

"Davide!"

"Oi, calm down. I was only joking, you know. You can have her. So stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Mhm, sure you aren't. Will I'll help you out with this."

"Shido?"

He blinked as he was taken out of his deep thoughts. He turned his head to find Sophia face was turned towards him was giving him a concerning look. Sophia being concern? He blinked a few more times making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Shido?" The girl asked again this time with more annoyance.

He couldn't imagine the irritation she was feeling and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel that way.

"Ah, yes, Sophia what is it?"

"Do you have any ideas on where to go?"

"Didn't you plan this? I thought you would have an idea on what were doing."

"I thought it would be best if I let you pick the places we go to." Well wasn't Sophia very considerate today. If he wasn't such a nervous wreck he'll probably would have given her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Are you sure?" He was nervous. What if it's a place she didn't like or something she was fond of doing. He didn't want her to not have any fun herself.

She nodded, "Da."

Magoroku fumbled as his eyes wander around frankly around the area while thinking of what to do. Sophia was letting him pick the places they go to.

From the inner come that Davide gave him, Davide spoke, "Go get something to eat."

Magoroku forgot he had the inner come in first place he flinch lightly. He quickly pointed his finger up to the air, "are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," he walked past Sophia, "okay where are the restaurants?"

Sophia followed closely behind, being silent. Nothing out of place. Magoroku scanned the places closely, "There." He walked up the door and opened it for Sophia. She quickly enters while not saying a word.

"At least a thank you would be nice," Magoroku muttered quietly to himself before he entered the building.

Magoroku picked a table out in the far left. Sophia went to pull one of the chairs out for Sophia. "Oh let me get for you, Sophia." He pulled the chair her and she, despite her questioning look, quietly sat down on the chair. He pulled the chair back in for her. He went across the table and sat down in his own chair. Sophia just stared longingly at him. She did that a lot in the past but yet, it made him so uncomfortable now. He lowered his eyes down to the table. He silent played with his hands under the table unsure of what to say.

What should he say? How does this whole dating thing work? He felt so new to this and he hated it. He wanted to make this the best date ever.

"You seem off today."

Sophia was the one to break the weird silent.

Magoroku shifted slightly, "Oh?" Magoroku fumbled with his hands some more under the table as he raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well for starters you push my chair out for me-"

Magoroku took his hand from under the desk and pointed it unward as he closed his eyes and tilted his head off to the side, "Sorry for being bold but did I mention you look very alluring today without that jacket of yours on?"

Sophia narrowed her eyes. All her words that she has yet to speak was lost at this point. He was calling her beautiful well another word for beautiful that is and she hated being called beautiful.

"I could do without the pleasantries."

Magoroku sweatdropped. Magoroku nodded hestantly. He felt like he made things worse and awkward.

"And stop calling me beautiful, It's annoying."

Magoroku open his eyes and gave her a look of concern, "Why don't you like being called beautiful, Sophia?"

Magoroku could tell she was holding some sort of emotions back. He found hard to tell what she was feeling. After a minute she finally did something and that was puffing her cheeks, "That's none of your business."

He had a feeling she was going to say that, "You know you can tell me anything. A good relationship is always built off trust." He had the feeling that he needed to be a bit closer to her if she was going to tell him anything about her personal life.

Sophia remained silent only staring at him.

"Or do you not trust me?"

Sophia blinked and turned her head off to the side, "What?" He could tell she was taken aback by the question.

"You're not a very open person. Not that I mind, of course. But it wouldn't hurt if you just spoke to me once in a while."

Sophia closed her eyes and started to lift herself up from the chair, "We're done here, I'm leaving."

Magoroku starts to panic again, "What!?" He couldn't just let Sophia leave! "Wait. Hold on, Sophia," He got from his chair took hold of her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "I'm really sorry Sophia. I shouldn't have said that. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. Just please leave me."

Sophia sighed, "Fine, let's just order our food and eat, and we'll leave do go something else."

Magoroku smiles, "Of course."

The two sat on the grass, looking out into the sun set. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange.

"Isn't it beautiful here, Sophia?"

Sophia nodded, "Da."

"I wish it was like all the time, don't you?"

"If it was like this all the time it would make things difficult for some."

"Hm, I guess you're right," his words were more like a long, dramatic sigh as he knew Sophia was right.

The two became silent for a moment. Sophia's eyes wandered to the side to glance at Shido looked deep in thought. Her head turned slightly down onto his white gloved hands. She stared his hands longingly. She slowly lifted her hand up and place it down onto his with a soft touch.

Magoroku felt something touch his hand. "Huh," he gave a confused look and sound. He turned his head to find that Sophia… Wait, Sophia had her hand on his. He felt a light burning tingling in his cheeks as he just stared down awkward.

He quickly turned his up to the sky, trying to focus on the sun set rather than his thoughts about Sophia.

Sophia didn't at all seem fazed by Shido's reaction. She moved a little closer towards him, the move was small and fast as to not alarmed Shido. She moved until she felt her shoulder lightly touch his. Shido turned his head to look at Sophia. She was staring back, her eyes glued to him. She let go of his hand and place both of her hands on the sides of his cheeks.

Shido felt his face burned more, feeling her small and yet, cold hands on his cheeks. She started to lean in.

"Sophia was are yo- hpmh!" Her lips smack onto his stopping him mid sentence. His eyes widened at the warm and wet lips. He felt tears coming from the corners of his eyes. He quickly shut them tight. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around her waist. The kiss was smooth and surprisingly passionate. He wasn't expected it to be this passionate but yet, it was.

She was the break the kiss.

Magoroku opened his eyes and blinked, catching his breath once he did, he spoke, "Did you just-"

Sophia puffed her cheeks a little and turned her head away, "Just watch the sun set."

He couldn't help but a smile onto his lips as he held her in his arms. She didn't seem to mind this at all.

"You know, Sophia, we should do this more often."

Sophia walks out of her room, leaving her boyfriend behind in her room. He tapped his foot on the floor absentmindedly, waiting impatiently for his girlfriend's return. Sophia had given him strict orders to not touch anything or do anything.

He turned his attention to her closet, eyeing it causally. Until an idea hits him. He smirks at his brilliance as he got up from her bed and made his way over to her closets. He placed both of his gloved hands on the door handle then pull the doors open. Only to find a lot of blue and white formal clothes. She was really formal when it came to her clothes.

He took a few clothes out, wanted to try a few on and that is why he did. Even if Sophia had given him strict orders to not touch anything. That didn't mean he was going to listen. And it's not like she was coming back any time soon since she has a family thing. He hoped he wouldn't get caught by her since she could KILL him if she wanted to.

Magoroku had no idea about it until it was too late. And wasn't like he was going to sit on her bed the whole time doing nothing.

He took off his pants and shirt replacing it with one of the blue dresses she had. He folded his clothes nicely on the bed. He went to the large mirror, posing. Of course her dress was tight fix she has a much smaller frame then he did.

He was wearing Sophia's clothes. They were a very formal - in fact - all her clothes seem to be formal. He didn't mind her clothes. They were tight but not unbearably tight. Her jacket hangs on his neck, he didn't bother to put the yellow bottom through the hold. He wasn't fond of wearing the jacket in the first place.

"What are doing?"

Magoroku jumped hearing the voice of the female he didn't think would return so quickly. He turned to face her, her face showed no emotion as she eyed him. She was standing in the doorway. "O-Oh, Sophia... I didn't think you'll return so fast." He shuttered nervously.

"I wasn't going to take long."

"I'm keeping these."

"No, you're not."

"You can wear my clothes, Sophia."

Sophia remain silent.

"Come on, Sophia. I know you want to," he flashed a smirk at the white-haired girl.

l she ended up sighing and groaning, "Agh, Fine."

She walked over to her bed and took his clothes off the sheets of her bed and made her way over to her bathroom. Closing the door behind her she quickly got ready and walked back out.

Sophia was now in her Boyfriend's clothes. His everyday green uniform he wore everyday. His clothes were baggy and slightly big on her as they were hanging off her tiny frame. It wasn't something that she was used to wearing she usually wore her royal blue dress and dark blue jacket. But his clothes smell so sweet.

The male took notice of this and smile brightly at her, "Green doesn't really suit you well."

"I could say the same for you in White."

Magoroku let out a laugh.

"I don't understand. What's so funny?"

"Because I didn't think you would look so funny in my clothes."

Sophia puffed her cheeks and narrowed her eyes. He's in for it now.

Magoroku was James and Sophia was Jessie from team rocket. And Magoroku made Gallows be Meowth.

Magoroku was having to much fun with this as he was one to force both Sophia and Gallows to cosplay with him.

Sophia was annoyed but made to sound of protest seeing how she had nothing better to do surprisingly.

Davide finding the three out and made fun of them. So Sophia and Magoroku forced him to dressed up as Wobbeffet.

 **_[A/N] - I know this is really short but I couldn't think of a story to write. But them being TeamRocket makes sense in Season two (Hundred).and I thought it would be super funny to see Davide in a Wobbeffet outfix, lol._ **

* * *

**Saving**

 ** Shido thoughts on Sofia saving him with the little power she had left in her. [One - Shot Base off Ep 35 In hunderd where Sofia's saves him] **

** Rated: K+ - English - Angst/Romance - Published: 08-27-19 - Updated: 08-27-19  **

Des Shido was behind the big rock, looking up at the white-haired in both concern and worried. She was yelling in what seems to be in pain. Sophia in pain!? He felt his heart skip a beat. The girl was so stoic is honestly scared him to see she wasn't being stoic anymore. Was she that much in pain?

She was trying to hide the fact that her body was aching as she felt her power was daining.

"Are you okay, Sophia?" Asked the male with a worried tone.

"Shut up!" Sophia only shouted back. She didn't want to hear him. He didn't have to know why she was feeling.

Magoroku cowarded, lowering himself behind the rock in fear. He didn't like this. He didn't have a fondness of Sophia's yelling. I don't recall her ever yelling before, maybe he should leave her be for now. But he didn't want to see her like this.

Sophia felt her body become heavy and her powers stopped. She couldn't handle anymore. No her body couldn't handle any of it anymore. She closed her and fell into the ground.

"Sophia!" He walked up to her with his arm reached out towards her. He gazed at small frame was on the ground. She wasn't moving!

"She stopped moving."

Was she dead? No, she can't die. He just couldn't bear that thought. He felt his chest grew heavy she cared for her greatly.

He turned his attention to Grangadez who was ready to blast an attack at any moment. He trembled and felt next to Shido.

Sophia opened her slowly at the sound of Shido's screaming and it was annoying. Shido was sitting down next to her. She was fully aware of what was happening. She took out her card and used up the last of her will to telported her and Shido away.

"We're done for!"

"Shut up!"

Magoroku blinked his eyes widened slightly at the voice. He wasn't dead? He thought he was dead! What happen!? Sophia was alive!?

"Let me get some rest!" She felt on the dark blue couch that belonged to the student council. Her body felt heavy and weak. She used to much of her Disaster Force and her forcibly only to wake up a monster, Grangadez. She didn't realize that Grangadez would go on a full grown rampage. She only did this to prove her faithfulness to Master Gratos' orders. Sophia fell onto the couch being completely frazzled. She didn't bother to deactivate her Disaster Force as her hair was still long and extended.

"Aido Academy!?"

Magoroku turned his gazed down towards Sophia, "Sophia..." he muttered her name whilst watching her sleep soundly on the dark blue couch.

As malice as she was, as mean as she was towards him she also did things that was kind. She was evil, yes. But nothing will ever change that but she has a heart.

He hoped she was going to be okay. "I can't do this without you." It was true. Sophia was the only person who he was truly close with. Well maybe not by friends but, they didn't hate one another either. The relationship they had was an odd one at that.

She looks so cute when she sleeps. He felt his cheeks lit up. He shook his head she shouldn't be thinking about these sorts of things, not for her, at least.

'Maybe she's cold?' He thought of blankets and maybe a pillow. He should carry her down stairs to her room. No, that wouldn't be a good idea.

He quickly went to his room and got some blankets and pillows for her. He made his way over towards her and place his blankets on top of her body. Before he lifted her head up slowly and placed a pillow under before placing her head on the pillow.

He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. He jumped back now realizing what he was doing. He had no idea what made him do such a thing. He shouldn't have done that!

He sat across from her on the other dark blue couch as he watched her sleep. She looks so peaceful. At least an hour past and she opened her eyes slowly. Her body felt warm and cozy. Her head felt it was on something soft it wasn't hard liked she had remembered it being.

She sat up to find she had blankets and pillows. Where did she get these? And who gave them to her? Shido was the only person that he possibly think of doing such a thing. She was still at Aido in the all too familiar room they both knew too well, the student council room.

* * *

 **The Cake Prank OLDUnfinished**

 ** Shido created the perfect plan to get back at Davide but little did he know that it wasn't going to well. **

Rated: K - English - Humor/Romance - Published: 08-27-19 - Updated: 08-27-19 

He had a perfect plan with zero chance for error. He was going to get back at Davide for daring to prank him the other day. How dare Davide!? He set up the prank in the halls of Disater's headquarters.

It went like this: whoever steps on the line would have a cake in their face. And the best part...is that the line is see through which was perfect. He laughed menacingly. He couldn't wait to see Davide being doused in cake.

He heard a heels kissing the floor coming through the halls. He quickly ran up to the corner and hid as he heard his prank go off and a soft muffled noise.

A smirk appeared on his lips. He glanced up to look to see who it was… Sakharov Sophia!? His smirk faded off his lips and was replaced with fear. "Oh no, I got the wrong person," Magoroku paincked.

Sophia groan lightly as wiped the cake from off her face. Whoever did this was going to pay. No doubt about it

"Oi, you're supposed to be eating cake not wearing it, Ice Queen," a voice ran into the hall. His face and voice was filled with amusement. It was no other than Yamazaki Davide, his boyfriend he was supposed to get prank, not his girlfriend!

"Did you do this, Davide?"

"Nope, it wasn't me, Ice Queen. I wish it was me though. Whoever did this is probably asking for a death wish."

If Davide, the guy who was known for pulling pranks did this then who did? She didn't want Davide out of all people to see her like this.

Gallows came out of his card, "Gesha-Gesha I think you should run, Magoroku, if I was you, geh."

The two teens heard the voice and turned their heads to see their boyfriend, hiding. Magoroku flinched and jumped up. He panicked and dashed towards his room.

Davide place his hands on his hips and lean in, "Oi, it looks like we found out who did this to you~"

Later that day Magoroku was called by Sophia and Davide. They said it was a surprise but they didn't bother to tell him much other than that.

He entered the room to find them both near the table with a cake on it.

Magoroku sheepishly made his way up the two.

"Shido I bake you a cake."

"Oh, Sophia you didn't have to do-PHMM!" Sophia lifted the cake up and slam it in Shido's face. She made sure that cake was all over his top before stepping back and dropping the pan on the floor.

Davide couldn't hold in his laughter as he watched.

 ** _[A/N] - Just one of the many fanfics I wrote with thtm. I have too many fanfics I made with them. This is probably the shortest of them all_. _This is old what not._**

* * *

 **More Then Just Hate (OLD)**

 ** Both Shido and Terumi were task by Gean Kyoya, their Master with an mission which went completely South. **

** Rated: K - English - Humor/Friendship - Published: 08-29-19 - Updated: 08-29-19  **

**_[A/N] - This was a fic I wrote back in June but never bothered to post it until now._** "Oh, look at that Shido. We're lost... because of you."

"Because of me? May I remind you that you're the one who thought it would be a great idea to go this way," the male restored back at the young girl in front of him while he was crossing his arms.

The girl with short orange hair rolled her eyes, adjusted her glasses. She truly hated the male with all her heart. Everything about him just made the girl blood boil.

'This whole mission went South because I was paired up with this loser. Honestly, what was Master Kyoya thinking when he pair me up with him. Not only that but Shido is so stupid.'

She loved Kyoya with every she had. She will never blame him for such at thing, like pairing her up with Shido. She knew there must have been a reason for her to be paired up with him.

"What do we do now?" Shido wined. "We keep going until we find our way back to Disaster." Shido narrowed his eyes, "So we can get lost again. You're awful at directions."

Shido restored.

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"Wait here."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "You want us to wait here?"

The Male nodded.

'He really is this stupid.'

The female started to make her way over to him, but trip on a rock causing her to fall on Shido. She felt her lips smack hard against Shdio's. Both eyes wided, quickly pulling away from one another as fast as they could. Shido place his hand over his mouth. The girl quickly looked away. They both felt so embarrassed and awkward.

They refused to make human eye contact with each other. Not even making a sound or even trying to speak.

'I just kiss... Shido... could this day get any worse!' The girl mental slap herself for being so clumsily. 'No, Shido was the clumsily one!'

"L-Let's pretend that never happen, okay?" The girl was the first to break the awkward silence. "That's fine by me."

'Finally something we both can agree on.' The female rejusted her glasses once again awkwardly.

"How long do you think Master Kyoya will find us?"

"I'm not sure but I hope it's soon, I really want to see him again," her cheeks rose in color.

"How cute, you miss your boyfriend already."

Terumi felt her face lit up more, "I don't like him! That's none of your business," she huffed. "And furthermore, you probably miss your girl."

"What?"

"Sophia. I know you like her."

Magoroku face went blank, "I-I… agh, fine I do like her!"

Terumi smirks.

* * *

**Seeing Red**

[ AU DUMP STORY ] He wanted her but she would never feel the same way. [ Heavy Angst ] A bit OOC

\- Published: 09-01-19 - Updated: 09-01-19 

She was the first person he spotted in the room. He ran up to her and gave a warming smile towards the girl sitting on the table, "Oh, Sophia! How are you doing?"

He never felt so happy seeing her again, he saw her just the day before but, still, he always loves to see her.

He tried to start a conversation but Sophia didn't want to have one with him. She didn't respond to him, only closing her eyes, puffing her cheeks, and veering her head to the side.

He sweatdropped as he felt a burning sensation reaching to his cheeks. He had to admit she was the cutest when she had her cheeks puff slightly out like that, it just made him want to hold them.

He shook his head, he shouldn't be the thing these things, not about Sophia at least. The girl can kill him if she wanted.

He sat down on the table across from Sophia and place his books down on the table. It was the best sit, at least for him that is because he was able to look at Sophia, well more like glance up at her when they were all studying.

As the meeting went on, the other members from Disaster came into the room. He honestly didn't care about any of them, only about the white-haired. They were only here to study and so was he but he also thought of studying Sophia as well.

He shook his head once more to get rid of these thoughts, 'Stop it, Shido, that's disgusting.' He was not that kind of man nor person.

Kyoya walked around the table, studying them all with a careless smile before stopping by Sophia. He places his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "Ah, Sophia, if you can do all of us a favor? May you fetch us all some snacks and drinks and we can all take a short break afterwards."

This caught Magoroku's interest as he glanced up, watching the scene play out before him. Kyoya had her hand on Sophia and she didn't mind. Why would she? He wanted him to remove his hand off of her. Sophia should pushed him away, that what he thought she would've of done but this wasn't low life guy; this her master, Gean Kyoya.

He narrowed his dark blue eyes, unknowingly giving his master and Sophia a cold, dead glare.

Sophia nodded, "Da," she got up from her chair and made her way out of the room, doing as she was told to do.

Kyoya turned his head to find that one of his "friends" was giving him a cold glare. Magoroku notice kyoya was looking at him. His eyes widened as he started to panic by the that Kyoya caught him, he quickly and sheepishly put his head down while turning his attention back to what he was doing before, studying. He tried to focus his mind back to his task. He was lucky that Kyoya didn't call for him or mentions anything about his glare.

Until Sophia came back with the snacks and drinks she was ordered to get by her master. She walked around the table, giving everyone what she wanted. She gave Shido last, knowing fully well that he was going to try to make small talk like he always does and she hated, he always manages to stop her from doing her tasks. It was a miracle that he somehow wasn't complaining today. Something he always did during these events, but not today. She found it weird but decided to pay no mind to it, seeing how she truly didn't care. So she just shrugged it off.

She stopped at the side of his chair. Shido gulped and looked up to face Sophia. She held out the tray of his food and drink. He let small warming smiled on his foreign lips and lifted his hand up and took the items from the tray, "Thank you, Sophia." He retrieved his drink and snack, placing it down on the table in front of him and said no more. He was the only one to ever thanked her when she did something. He's also the only one who relies on her too much for most things if not all.

She stood in the same spot, her eyes glued to Shido, seemingly waiting for him to say something but nothing.

"Huh?" From the corner of his eye, he noticed that the girl didn't move. He lifted his head to the side to find the girl had her eyes glued to him, "Is there something you need, Sophia?"

The girl finally blinked, being taken out of her gaze. She reminds uncommunicative.

As much as he loved to look at Sophia's beautiful features he was finding it creepy that she was just standing there next to him. He was pretty sure she had something to do that she was ordered.

"You're just standing there, looking at me. Are you going to say something? I know I'm quite handsome but no need to stare at me all day and be speechless."

Sophia narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She felt something burned on her cheeks. She ends up pushing him off his chair with her free hand. He made a loud wailed as he fell on the ground. This alerted all the other members of disaster to stop what they were doing and look at the scene.

Davide and Terumi snicker at Shido. Gremlin didn't bother to react or even bother to look at the scene anymore as he averted his attention back into his book, acting like nothing happened. Elf only gave a concerned expression towards Shido. Rouga becomes annoyed but also somewhat assumed by seeing this.

She turned away and quickly walked back to her seat _, "You're not handsome,"_ She growled under her breath. At least his ego hasn't left him. She would make rather die and even go through pain worst then death before calling him handsome.

Shido places his hand on the table and lifted himself up. He wiped himself off of any dirt that possibly on his uniform. He glares at Terumi, Davide, and Sophia before sitting back down on the table, without a single word being spoken.

She didn't hear Shido give any protests or complaints which was out of character not too. She only glances down at her book in front of her, reading the pages carefully. He didn't need to worry about him because she simply doesn't care.

She had an odd feeling like someone was watching her. She thought that it was most likely Kyoya but when she gazed up at her, he was always doing his own thing and paying attention to his own work he was studying. Yes, even someone as smart as Kyoya needs to study to maintain his company. Her eyes wander around the room to find Shido was the one who was looking at her.

She watched as he flinches and his eyes dilating, quickly he sheepishly put lower himself down on his chair and dig his head down at his book again. Sophia's eyes glued on him once more, something was up with him then again he was a weirdo. She sat there watching him intently for a few minutes before going back to studying.

The rest of the meaning went on as normal and very peaceful, more so today. The other members found it relaxing that Shido wasn't complaining today.

Kyoya called his studying session to an end. Shido without a word or giving anyone a word, dashed to the door only to have Davide pull his foot out in front of Shido causing Shido to trip. She yelped as he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and let out a groan.

The sound of laughter filled his ears. They were laughing at him. He got up and glance up they were all just staring at him. He only cared to look at Sophia. Her expression reminds emotionless but he knew deep down that she enjoyed it when he got picked on. All of them did and he truly hated it. She even picked on him once more.

He was sick of being treated like the underdog. He deserves respect. He was going to be the head of the buddy police just like his father was and when that happens, they all will have no choice but to respect him.

He pushed himself up and with all of his power he pushed Davide as harsh as he possibly can and with enough force that Davide fell to the floor. He didn't want to be treated like this anymore not by him or anyone for that matter.

Davide was shocked, like most of them were but he didn't care. Davide didn't think Shido would fight him back. He didn't think he had the guts too. But Shido having enough strength and courage to push Davide to the ground was remarkable.

Magoroku huffed and walked away, angrily. His nails digging in his palm in complete anger. He had never been this angry prior. He walked out of the room without making a sound and into his room at the headquarters. He rarely ever go to his room here mainly because he honestly didn't really need to, he had his own place.

He took a deep breath of air, trying to come himself down for a bit. Once he felt like he was good. He walked out of his room and let his eyes wander around the hall. At the center of the hall he saw Sophia, Elf, and Kyoya walking.

Sophia was by Kyoya side as always just standing next to him, it wasn't anything new but yet, he couldn't help but feel something new. He wanted her to be by his side and no one else's. She was kinda by his side already with the whole working at Aibo Academy's middle school student council with him. She He his assistant still, he wished there was more between them. He didn't understand why that was. He and Sophia were only just that, two people who happen to be working for the same guy. Sophia was heartless, he knew that, of course, he did. Why wouldn't he?

He shouldn't feel hostility towards Kyoya, he should be praising him like he always did; nothing but praise.

He couldn't make out what the three were talking about but he saw that Sophia nodded before Kyoya turned and was about to leave. Elf followed Kyoya, approximately. He smirked at his opportunity as he was taken to finally talked to Scomesa alone. Only if she allowed him to that is. Before he was able to take another step, Davide comes dashing towards her and waved at her. He was trying to make small talk with her. Shido didn't like this.

Sophia turned slightly to the side and gave an annoyed stare at Davide. She had much better things to do then to spend it just talking to Davide. She rarely even talk to him in the first place which was a good thing she doesn't wish to know him or even make friends with any of them here.

'kyoya, Elf and now Davide, just fantastic.'

Not only that but he pushed Davide earlier for tripping him. Not only that but looked annoyed at his presence. Seeing Davide and Sophia together felt extremely wrong. He imagines them kissing, holding hands, dating, even-

NO!

He shook his head and closed his eyes, he shouldn't be thinking this. It's wrong! Sophia wouldn't ever want to do with Davide out of all people! He had to do something, anything to make sure that wouldn't never happen.

Sophia was about to leave like she was supposed to do earlier but Davide kept blocking her way. She stopped as she heard her name being shouted.

"Sophia!"

He ran up to her while calling her name once more, "Sophia," his shout was cut short as his eyes expanded and he found himself stumbling to the hardwood floor. He was the one to make himself trip this time. He landed only a few feet away from the two. His clumsiness got the better of him today.

Shido lifted his head up towards the two teens. They were staring at him. Davide was holding back so sort of assuming sound as he covered his mouth. Sophia was emotionless, unfazed by what she just witnessed.

Magoroku rested his gazed on Sophia, "Sophia, I need to talk to you." He moves his gaze towards Davide, giving one of the coolest glare he could possibly muster.

It was one of the coldest glares Sophia and Davide saw him ever do - in fact - it's a glare neither of them seen on his too began with.

Effectively, the glare gave an unwanted feeling of fear for Davide. Shido pushed him earlier which was really shocking to him and now the lameo was giving him glares worst then Kyoya's. Shido some nerve but something about Shido did seem off, like really off.

Shido never knew he could install any time of fear into the cheat. Well, maybe not fear but he could tell he was feeling uneasy. An emotion that he never thought he had in the first place. Did the glare really have that effect on people?

He took his hand off his mouth and raised them defensively. Sophia turned her head towards Davide as he spoke, "Oi, I think I'll you two be so you can talk alone." Davide quickly and walked away.

'Damn you, Shido. I'll get you back for that.'

Magoroku found himself smirking with fulfillment and satisfaction before he got up and started to brush the dirt himself off again.

Sophia turned her attention towards Shido, "What, Shido?" Asked the russian in a bitter tone.

"Oh," his eyes travel up to look at Sophia, "What we're talking about with Kyoya and Elf?"

Sophia gave him an annoyed look, "That's not of your business, Shido." She whirled around, "I got no time for this." She didn't need to tell him anything. He didn't need to know. She started sauntering away from him, simply not wanted to talk to him.

"What!? No, Sophia wait!" He screamed desperately but she didn't listen instead kept walking away silently as if they weren't even talking.

He quickly scampered up to her and stop in front of her. This caused her to stop in front of him. She was becoming irritated with him.

"Please, Sophia, you have to tell me!" he begged.

"No."

"Come on, tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Sophia remains silent.

He whimper, "Please, Sophia. Just for me."

Sophia closed and her eyes and sigh, "Agh, fine, if it gets you to stop whining." His whining was making her head hurt badly. If telling him gets him to stop pestering her then so be it.

Magoroku face lit up in delight and he smiles.

She opened her eyes and stared at Shido, "We were talking about you."

His smile turned into a frown, "About me?"

She nodded, "Da."

He felt his face heat up once more and his heartbeat race. "It was all the good things about me, right? Like how I'm the best buddyfighter here, how handsome I am, or how I'm the best here."

"Well, if you consider sending glares at master and I are good then-"

He blinked in shock, "What?" Did he hear her right? He panic.

Sophia narrow her eyes at being interrupted mid sentence.

Magoroku flinch, "I… it… not my fault!"

"Then who's fault is it then? Master Kyoya's or I's."

"I would never blame you, Sophia."

A few minutes of silence as they stood there.

"I should get going," She swiftly turned away, "Also give Master Kyoya's another glare like that and I'll seek to it that you'll get punished for it but I'll leave you off with a warning this time."

Magroku parted his lips to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. All he could do was scrutinize her as she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave but he didn't have the guts to follow her.

Crimson, the color he could only make out as it was splattered across the room he was in. The white-haired male-only stared at the tan-haired in disgust. Shido looming over the male as he dives the knife into his chest.

He watched the life leave from his eyes. He didn't bother to plead for his life or yelled at him to stop, it was simply making this easier for him, much easier. His expression was distant.

He couldn't hold back his menacingly laughing.

"Master Kyoya!?"

He stops his laughter and turned to look Sophia had a look of horror written on her face. She quickly pushes Shido and held Kyoya close to her. She glanced up at Shido giving him a cold glare, "How could you do this, Shido! I love him! I hate you!"

Those words were like a dart in his heart. He felt his whole world crashing down before him.

He shot up from the bed, his breath hitched. His body was wet from sweat and so were his covers. His heart was racing fast. His body was quivered in fear. His mind effortlessly wandered to his nightmare, that horrid nightmare. As far as he could recall it was of him killing his Master and Sophia yelling at him. It was weird and out of place. He wouldn't kill his master, never. He hated blood. Although he did wonder if Sophia really cared about Kyoya that much, probably.

He got up and went over to his bathroom, taking a relaxing shower. After that he went to his closest, opening it he took out his everyday green uniform and quickly dressed. Getting ready for school and quickly left without bothering to eat. He didn't like eating if it was important.

He dragged himself all the way to Aido and into his office in the student council. He slumped down in his large chair, tapping his fingers lightly on the hard grey desk.

His ears picked up the sound of the door being slid open. He lifted his gaze to find his assistant standing in the doorway.

Sophia made eye contact with him, "You're here earlier. Is there a special reason?"

He shook his head, "No, I just thought it would be a good idea to spend a little more time on our mission. Unless you forgot about it, already."

Sophia stood in the doorway for a moment, thinking while keeping her eyes fixed on Shido.

"You know it's six in the morning right?"

He nodded, "I know."

They stood in silence.

"You look tired, " Sophia was the one to break silence in the room.

It was just like any other day, him sitting at his desk and Sophia standing still near the walk. How she manages to stand still for that long without moving. Until it was time to go and in which he simply watches her walk away.

It been weeks since and Shido was still acting strange and unlike himself at all. Sophia was the one to take notice and it was eating at her, greatly. It shouldn't be affected her but it was.

"Shido."

The stern voice brought Shido out of his thoughts as he looks up person who called his name.

"hm?"

"You been acting weird for weeks now and it's been affected our mission."

"I'm fine."

"If you were fine then you wouldn't look like you're deprived. You'd been dosing off as well."

He narrowed his eyes. _He couldn't help but want her, all of her…_ Sophia watched as his expression turned grimace, "What does he have that I don't?"

"Excuse me?" She didn't understand this sudden tone in behavior.

"Why is it kyoya? Tell me, Sophia! Is it because he's rich? Famous? Hot? Do you even have a choice?"

Sophia narrow her eyes and turned, "I don't need to tell you anything."

Before she was able to get far, a tight firm grip on her arm, making her stop with her eyes widened. He then pushed her the wall and she gasped in shock. Shido placed both of his hands on each side of her and got close, making sure she didn't leave.

Only mere inches away she could feel his hot breath as he spoke, "He's only using you. He doesn't care about you. Not like I do. I need you, Sophia…"

"You don't need me, Shido."

"Yes, I do, Sophia."

She didn't understand. Did she?

"And I'll show just how much I truly need you. I'll make her understand, Sophia."

He lean in and smacks his lips roughly on her's. That taste, he couldn't get that wonderful taste out of his mouth it only made him want it more and her more. He deepens the kiss but he learned that it wasn't as exciting as it could be if she was kissing him back which she wasn't.

She pushed him away from her and he felt to the floor. Reality hits him as he looked up.

Sophia wiped her lips in disdain. She kicked him hard, making him fall back and groan in agony. He held his abdomen where he kicked him in and closed his eyes tightly, holding back the his hot tears now forming in the corner of his eyes.

 **"Why don't you get it Sophia!? Master Kyoya doesn't care about! He's only using you!"**

Sophia's stomach filled with dread at hearing those words. Slowly, the female forced looked up at him… Shido. The words in which Shido told him. She could never get that out her thoughts. expression as cold and filled with a look of pure hatred. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She found herself unable to speak. Her mind was filled with doubts about those words.

She found herself clenching the sides her light blue dress tightly. As Shido just stares at her with a look of heartbreak. A look that Sophia didn't want to see, not from him out of all people. This wasn't Shido at all. Why was she acting like this? This wad so unlike her at all.

"Master Kyoya is my friend, Shido! We're going to change the world for the better as Master wishes."

"You don't see me as a friend, Sophia?"

"I don't see as anything, Shido."

 _"Get out_." His voice trumble with hurt and heartbreak. "Get out of my office, Sophia!"

She did as she was told and left silently.

* * *

**Your Queen Will Be Here**

 ** He wasn't acting like himself and it was bothering her greatly **

** Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Published: 09-12-19 - Updated: 09-12-19  **

_Sophia entered the room that belongs to the student council. She let her eyes roamed around the room to find the student council President sitting silently on one of the dark blue couches. She strolls over to him and sat down beside him._ _The two settled in silence as her head rested on his shoulder. He tenses up by this action but Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was typical for him to tense up when she did this. This was a common occurrence, Sophia just entering the student council and simply watches Shido effortlessly write on paper that was important. She wasn't rightfully supposed to coming to Aido anymore but she preferred coming back to Aido only to see her boyfriend._

 _He was uncommunicative this time around. Shido wasn't generally this quiet. At first, she thought it was probably him appreciating the moment but she doubted that was the case when she decided to gaze up at him only to find that he wasn't looking at her but rather gazing at the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought. She whirled her eyes away from him, he was probably fine._

 _The further they stayed like this the more she admitted that she despised this stillness. It was bizarre that he managed to stay this quiet for what felt like hours. She found that the posture she was in growing uncomfortable with. It was remarkably off to her to feel this uneasy._

 _She swiftly and apprehensively moved her head away from his shoulder. Shido didn't make even a single move of acknowledgment. However, his lips curl into a frown. She could have sworn she saw an indication of sadness in his dark blue eyes. Still, he didn't bother to move his gaze towards her_.

 _She became convinced that something was displeasing him. She knew that for a fact._

 _"Shido?"_

 _"Hm?" His eyes travel to her bright blue ones._

 _"Are you okay? You're very silent today."_

 _He separated his lips but didn't make a sound. He sheepishly peers away from her and fumbles._

 _She frowns at this, "What's wrong, Shido?"_

 _His mouth grew wider to speak but he couldn't. He ended up biting his lips harshly as his eyes wandered around the room. Why was it so hard to speak? He shouldn't be trying this hard. He was Shido Magoroku, after all, he was able to speak his mind was telling him no. His eyes roam around the room until his eyes eventually landed on Sophia. No matter how hard he tried to rip his gaze away from her he was unable too. Meticulously he studied her features and facial expressions. She was very elegant, her smooth pale skin, her delicate white hair, her bright sky blue eyes that he would get lost in for hours on end. However, her face shown that of concern._

 _Sophia only started back at him with a glimmer of suspicion. He wouldn't answer her question and she wanted to understand why._

 _"Don't you trust me, Shido?" She really thought they were past all these trust issues but she reckoned not._

 _He flinched at the surprising tone of sorrow In her voice. "O-Of course I trust you, Sophia! More than anyone."_

 _"Then why aren't you telling me?"_

 _He fumbled some more and lower himself, "If I told you, you'll only make of me, " he whimpered._

 _"It's because of your nightmares isn't it, Shido?"_

 _His eyes widened, "Wait! How do you know that, Sophia!?"_

 _"I'm not an idiot, Shido."_

 _"I know…" She was very wise and that was one of the reasons he cherished her. She wasn't easily fooled._

 _She shifted closer and wrapped her arms around him in a surprisingly warm hug. He couldn't help but tense up and felt his cheeks burned by the action. He hesitated a bit before he fully wrapped his wraps around her. He felt his eyes watered. He buried his face onto her shoulders._

 _"Everything will be fine, Shido, they're only just dreams."_

 _He was shocked to hear such words coming from the white-haired. Sophia comforting Shido!? This almost felt like a dream. This felt shockingly nice, no one ever bothered to show him any comfort before, no even Sophia in the past months despite the fact that they were dating._

 _She heard soft muffles and whimpering coming from the tan-haired she had safely wrapped in her arms. He was sobbing on her shoulder while he unknowingly tightens his grip around her waist._

 _It made her wince in slight pain. She wasn't good at giving others comfort but she knew how to deal with Shido. Her Master has instructed her on what to execute and say when Shido was either mad or complaining about something that she simply didn't care about. But crying wasn't one of those. She tried whispering sweet meanlessing words into his ear. The words made her cringe but Shido seems to calm down, if only by a little. It was hard for her to do so._

 _A few minutes him simply bawling his eyes out he finally spoke, "Why are doing this, Sophia?" He horsed out. His throat was painfully sore. And his eyes were hurting from all of the wailings._

 _She pushed him back and scanned him. His eyes were puffy and red from his sobbing. The shoulder pad on her blue jacket was dampened and wet from him but she didn't care. She lifted her hand, bring it up to his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. She soon learns in and brushed her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He felt to drain to react to her kiss. He got his answer by actions but not by words. He wanted to her to speak. He wanted badly to kiss back but his body wouldn't let him do that. So instead he sat there letting her do as she pleased._

 _She broke the kiss quickly after. Shido wasn't kissing back and it felt weird._

 _Shido bit the inside of his lips and let his eyes travel down to hands small pale hands. He holds one of her hands. Her hands were just a perfect size for holding. His thumb effortlessly drawing pattern circles. She didn't mind him doing this. As she saw his lips slowing curling into a small warm smile._

 _"I'll love you, Sophia. Do you know that, Sophia?" His cheeks were lightly stained with crimson as he spoke those words._

 _"Da." The word "love" still felt so strange to hear. Even if he had uttered it countless times before those words once before to her on multiple occasions. Love was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. No one in her past spook the three words, not even her own family told her that they loved her. Her family could only careless about her well-being. Only him. That made her wonder if Shido felt the same way. She wondered if Shido had a past girlfriend. Unlikely._

 _Her heart skips a beat. She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her free small hand. It was the pit of her stomach and she detested it. She loathed feeling like this. All of it. She wanted to say the same words back him but she never could._

 _He took note of the action, "Are you okay, Sophia."_

 _She blinked and nodded silently._

 _"I think I should go now." She hated the sound of her tone of voice. She quickly shot up from the couch._

 _His stomach filled with dread, he didn't want her to leave him, not again, never again._

 _"Wait, Sophia!"_

 _Desperately was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? He wasn't Desperate for her to stay. Was he?_

 _He took hold of her arm, causing her to stop in her tracks._

 _"Don't leave me again, Sophia. I need you!"_

 _She whirled her head to look at him. She was giving him those puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "Agh, fine, I'll stay."_

 _His face brightens as he smiles brightly. He pulled her back into the couch, she landed right on his chest. She felt her a burning sensation in her cheeks as she was the one who tenses up this time. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and got more comfortable in the position they were in._

 _"Shido?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Did you ever have a girlfriend before me?"_

 _"Huh? Why do you want to know?"_

 _"Just answer the question."_

 _"No, you're my first and hopefully last."_

 _She became confused by this, "Last?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes, you mean everything to me, Sophia. I can't see my life without you in it."_

 _She felt a weird fuzzy feeling in her chest. Her lips curl into a small loving smile._

* * *

**I Miss The Misery**

One night Davide decided to go over to Sophia's even if Sophia hasn't told him where she lives But that night will change everything.

Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 1 - Published: 09-14-19 - Updated: 09-14-19 

Davide couldn't stand Sophia. She couldn't stand him. That was the base of their relationship. The two teens often get annoyed at one another. Sophia staring effortlessly seemingly into nothing got to him. The way Davide would often tease her when he was forced to be with any where near her. When they were alone they'd often eyed each other down, understanding the others' devotion to never rarely interact in the pass the only reason was because they both one thing in comment and, they were teammates in the pass twice.

He wanted Shido and she had him. He was supposed to have him, touch him, tease him, tastes him; not her. It was never supposed to her. He didn't get why'd Shido would even want to be with her. He got that she's sexy but he knew better than that, that Shido doesn't care about Sophia's appearance.

He ended up spying on the two, a couple of times one where he'd got caught by them but it wasn't his fault that he fell from the tree! The other time he'd lifted up Sophia's dress when she was occupied, little did he know that Sophia kicked him severely in the face using her disaster abilities. Shido shouted at him after that saying that it was very indecent. But come on, he was talking to Davide here. He could careless about indecency.

He tried his best to go back in his notes that he kept around with him in his small notebook. It also helped him record the moments he saw and had with Magoroku-chan and Sophia. But he also kept dirt on them as well. And even blackmail, if he'd ever wished to blackmail. He also kept past notes on their past missions and master's.

He kicks the door down leading to Sophia's room. He notices the young white-haired rested in her bed, her frame wrapped tightly around her covers and blankets. He quickly strolls up to her bed and flops down on it. He heard a dull feminine groan which he found rather fascinating, too fascinating for his tastes as much as he loathed to admit it.

A small devilish smirk appeared on his features as an idea come into him which watching her sleep he lifts his hands and started poking her pale, smooth cheeks. The groan became louder, "Agh, Stop poking me, Shido," her tone of voice was strain.

"Oi, Ice Queen, I'm not Shido."

David watched as her eyes shot opened and she quickly shot up from her bed.

"Davide."

He gave a chuckle, "aww, Soph-Chan remembered me~"

She narrowed her bright blue eyes at him, being annoyed by him just merely being here, "What do you want?" her voice indicated hostility towards the insane male that was bothering her time of sleep.

He sticks out tongue and let his eyes wandered around her frame. He was able to see her utter body and top, the straps hung loose on her shoulder making it easier for him to focus on her chest area as it was being lightly exposed. He scoots closer to her and places his hands on her shoulders. Before he was able to do anything Sophia kicked him off the bed with a loud thumped.

He groans as he picked himself up from the hardwood floor and rubbed his lower back region. He quickly recovered and scowl at her, "Oi, why the hell did you that for, huh?!"

She rolls her eyes and lay down on her bed, bringing the covers back up to her shoulders before closing her eyes, hoping he would just leave her be to sleep which she rarely does.

"No, no, no, no," he quickly made it back to the bed and lay down beside her, harshly, "You ain't going to sleep that easily, Ice Queen. Were not finished yet. The fun was only starting!"

Sophia heard the noise and felt the weight being pressed down on the side of the bed. It looks like she was going to get rid of him easily. She felt his arms wrapped around her in a firm grip, making her quiver.

"What do you want?"

"Just a kiss."

"What?"

"You heard him Ice Queen, give little Oi, Davide a little peck on the lips."

She cringed at this, "I'm dating Shido." She was in no way of giving him a kiss. She would want to suffer a fate worse than death before she gave it any thought of kissing him.

"And?"

She began to comprehend that he was type that would stop even if you say no. "I can't kiss you."

"Why so?"

"Because I only kiss Shido."

He groans and become jealous of that thought, "Come on! There has to be a reason why he loves you so much! I must be doing something wrong. Maybe if I kiss you I'll understand why he is so fond of you."

"You're not getting a kiss, " Her voice was stern, "And stop with all the jealousy."

"Ugh. Fine. Be like that."

She let out a quiet sigh of annoyance. It felt strange to be doing this. Was this cheating? The thought of Shido's reaction when he discovers that she'd been curling up with Davide, his best friend to make matters worse. She felt all the weight being lifted up indicated that Davide was, in fact, removing himself from her bed as his arms were no on her frame.

She heard footsteps scamper away from her until it all stops. A loud noise of the door abruptly taking her out of her thinking. She shot up from immediate noise to find Davide taking her clothes out of her closet. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Hm, I wonder if you have any toys here."

She squinted as her cold glare soon turned to slight confusion, "Toys? You mean like dolls?"

He snickered, "I don't me those toys, Ice Queen."

Her face soon turned crimson understanding what he had implied. The room swelled uncomfortably and she simply wanted him to leave her alone to rest.

"I wondered what kind of lingerie you have."

She forced herself to get up from her bed and pace over to Davide who was still busy with entertaining himself with her clothes. She took note of all the closest he carelessly was thrown onto the floor. She groans at the mess he was making on her bedroom floor.

Before he was able to take more clothes out she pulled his arm away.

"Hm?" He blinked as his eyes widened slightly. His eyes lazily traveled to her frame.

"Stop this, Davide," she spat out.

"Why should I? Aww, Did I make you angry~" he couldn't help but tease her?

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

He whirled his frame to meet hers. His tall figure looming over her. His face become serious and his voice got deep, "I want Shido-chan," he stepped closer towards her, "And you took him away from me."

"I didn't take him away, he chose to be with me." She felt an awkward feeling wash over her and she disdained it.

He grimaces before he took her shoulders and roughly pushed her back on until she was on the bed and he was on top, gazing down at her. He wrapped his hands around her waist in a tight firm hold. She tried moving her legs but Davide pressed his lower body down on her. A light gasp escaped her foreign lips. She started up at him with resentment.

"So have ever done it before with Shido? Or are you new to this?"

She puffed her cheeks and twisted her head to the side refusing to look at him.

"Oi, Ice Queen, don't give me this silent treatment or I'll punish you!"

She still didn't talk.

He brought both of her hands together, he carefully removed from his hands and cupped her cheeks harshly; whirling her head toward to face him. She still had a cold glare written on her face as he leads down. She can feel his heated breath on her lips. He stays in the position for what seems like forever as if teasing Sophia which was highly effective.

She wanted him to just kiss her already and get it over with or just back away from her. She didn't care, she didn't prefer didn't want to be in such a position.

She attempts to move from his firm hold but it was useless as he only clutched her harder. He was making impossible for her to move any longer. She felt weak. She felt trap. The undesirable feeling only grew. She let out a whimpering noise in objection.

This caught his attention and his curiosity only grew. "Ah, was that I whimper a heard?" She felt his mocking tone and she cringe. "We haven't even done anything yet and you're incomplete obedience. I expected you to give me a struggle and a hard time but this is much better~"

She didn't appreciate this. "Whatever you're going to do just do it and get it over with."

He smirked, "Ah, well, aren't you impatient and eager." He took his hand off of her and examined her body intently. He let his hand travel down her body, "Hm, I wondered what Shido would like to do with you most if he were in my position."

Why was Davide so concentrated on trying excessively hard?

She couldn't break free, she stopped trying.

The next day comes by fast as it was already sunrise. She forced herself to get up from the bed and move over to close. She immediately felt pain in her lower and curse Davide for what he had done to her last night. She felt nauseous but she forced herself to stay focused on her morning routine. She had to get those clothes off the floor that Davide decided to throw on the floor. She mentally noted in the back of her mind to pick them up later, she was irritated to bend down right now.

She quickly gets ready for school. And got her school bag ready. She made it outside and stride down the sidewalk.

She managed to make it all the way to the student council room as she slips the door open and Swiftly enters the room.

Sat on the large desk was Shido simply writing something down with a red pen. She felt a feeling of dread come to her as she knew she had to inform him about last night. But where to start? What to say? This was difficult. She never felt like this before.

"Hm, " he glanced up from his work and notes to see a white-haired, "Sophia?" something was off about her, he had a suspicion that said so.

She stumbled as she walks forward, her vision became blurred. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way. Her little legs couldn't take anymore, she couldn't take more. She fell hopelessly on the couch.

He shot up from his desk and hurried over to her, "Sophia!" he positions his hands on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!"

He flinched at her sudden and surprising tone of voice. He jumps back and immediately took his hands off of her, "Sophia…" She never had this reaction before, not even before they were dating she never seems to mind him doing such things.

He watched in concern as she lifted herself up into a sitting position.

"Sophia... dear, are you okay?"

She turned her head slowly and glared coldly at him, "Shut up! And stop calling me dear."

He gulped and stepped back further from her in fear.

She notices this and lowers her eyes. She parted her lips to speak but nothing came. She shut her lips, slightly puffed her cheeks. Her manner was almost apologetic as she tore her eyes away from him in disgrace.

He carefully steps forward, "Is something wrong?" She didn't say a single word.

"I know something is bothering you. Don't be silent again. Please, Sophia?"

She bit her lip. "I'm fine." clearly lying to him.

Magoroku lips curl into a frown at the response he was given. She wasn't fine.

"Am I the problem?"

"You're not the problem."

A few minutes of silent came before she muttered something under her breath, "You wouldn't love me anymore if I told you."

"Now, now, Sophia that is not true. I'll love you no matter what comes."

"I-I'm feeling really weird. I don't understand this feeling at all."

"What feeling? Are you sick, feeling nauseous? In fact, you do look rather pale. I think you should go home and rest for the day."

"But the student council work. My duties."

He placed his hands on his hips, "Then I'm taking you the nurse."

"No, I'll be fine." she slowly got up from the couch her vision blurred but did her best to recover it quickly as to make Shido worried about her any longer.

She felt her whole sniffed as she tripped and clasped into Shido. This caused the two to fall to the floor.

"Sophia!"

* * *

 **Love Songs**

 ** [AU Where instead of buddyfighting you use instruments.] It all started by overhearing a sappy love song with a voice she couldn't believe he had in the first place. [Chapter 1/5 Completed] **

** Published: 09-15-19 - Updated: 09-15-19 **

A young white-haired female walked alone in the halls of Aido, looking for a tan-haired President. Her ears picked up the sound of a piano playing. She didn't bother to pay attention since it could most likely be her Master playing it.

 _"I'll lift you up and be your light through it all~"_

She froze at the phrase. The voice was something she had never given attention to previously. It was a beautiful soft tone and the notes were carried out very flawlessly. She closed her eyes and listen carefully to the lyrics as the voice continued to sing.

 _"You're the elegant angel I ever rested my eyes on~"_

She visualized who it was in her mind but no one she knew could've sound like that. However, the voice sounded parallel to Shido's in a way but no way it could've been him, singing. Still, it wouldn't sting to inspect and observe. She resumed strolling down the hallway, pursuing her attention to the voice entirely disregarding her current mission.

She ultimately made it to a door that barely open. She slowly places her hand on the entrance. The voice continues to sing. She unhurriedly and silently opens the door revealing a young male sitting at his piano carelessly playing the keys and in the Disaster's music singing. That was Shido who was singing. He sounded better than the Master. The way he fiddled his piano was adequate unlike what she had heard him play it before when Master Kyoya makes them practice for events. The voice was surprisingly impressive to listen too.

She stood there silently plainly watching him while studying the lyrics closely. From what she was understanding it was about a guy falling in love with a girl who simply doesn't reciprocate those same feelings. It was a corny romance song that she could careless about but the voice made it all worth hearing. The song came to the end and he'd stopped himself from playing anymore keys on his respectable piano. The room grew noiseless for a moment. Shido hadn't took any notice of her presence, yet.

"Shido."

He froze and immediately tense up. He rolled his head to find his assistant standing in the doorway, finally taking heed of her.

"Ah, Sophia, how long have you been standing there." his face grew in color from embarrassment.

"A few minutes."

"Oh?" He sheepishly took the papers from off the wall of the piano and held them close, if it he wanted to covered whatever was them, "I was just practicing." he promptly got up from his seat. "Is there something you need, Sophia?"

She nodded, "Da." After that she told him that he had important student council work that needed to be done by the end of today.

He understand that it was critical to complete it. It was his rightful responsibility after all and nothing will change that.

She still couldn't imagine that was Shido who had been singing in there. The voice lure in her with only just a few phases. It increase her curiosity knowing that Shido was singing a love song but for who?

She only stood in the place she always stood in, eyes gazing at Shido who was sitting at his desk as he swiftly jot down on the paper work.

A few minutes later he parted his lips to give a sighed. The end of his lips curl into a smile, knowing only an hour later he finally finished.

He softly place his pencil down on the desk, "Ah, all done," He whirled himself and his chair over to face Sophia. "Now, could I leave, Sophia? I really need to finish working on something important."

She stared at him in complication, "What is it that you're working on?"

She noticed his cheeks slightly rose in color as she sheepishly place his gloved hands on the ends of the desk. He whirled back to face the front of the room, "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"It is about that sappy love song you were singing?"

His face was now the color of crimson, "No! That wasn't a long song you heard," joked the male, trying to earn a laugh. His dark blue eyes travel to bright blue one's, her gorgeous blue eyes in could get lost in forever. He quickly shook his head, attempting to get rid of these undesirable thoughts he'd been receiving. "Was it really that sappy?" His voice lacked dignity.

She nodded silently receiving a whimper from, Shido in response before she was able to say anymore he bolted out the door. Sophia was left alone completely stunned by that but hastily regained her composer.

She shouldn't care about a that song but she knew that song had a meaning and she was going to discover what it was. She didn't care she was rather interested in knowing.

* * *

She sat in room along with all the other members of disaster. Terumi was fangirling and lusting over Master Kyoya. Termui kept trying to make small talk to Sophia about how she should get Master to want her.

Davide was mocking Shido in which Shido shouting at him returned. Gremlin sat with his eyes closed being slightly annoyed by Davide and Shido. Rouga kept glaring at the rest. Elf was busy trying to get the rest to listen but went awry.

She loathed having to sit here with the rest. She didn't like any of them. She didn't bother to talk to Terumi. The girl was rather annoying and she just wanted some quiet. She opened her eyes to glimpsed at the tan-haired sitting across from her. She stared at him intently.

"For the last time, Dav-" He took notice of her from the corner of his eyes and whirled his head to face her, staring deeply at her. His voice halted. She didn't bothered to shift her gaze away from him. The two kept there eyes locked. It was like they were only two in the room at the time.

Davide smirked, "Aw, how cute the love birds are staring at each other," Mocked Davide, taking enjoyment.

Shido blinked and flushed. He broke their locked eyes and swiveled back to Davide.

"We're not dating!"

Davide rolled his eyes, "Sure, you aren't."

Shido could sense the sarcastic tone and groan. Sophia was completely unfazed by what was happening. Shido parted his lips to speak but before he was able to do so, Master come into the room and he grew silent.

* * *

**Gracefully**

[Published: Aug 20. 2019 Updated: Sept. 7?. 2019] "Even if no one is here for you I'll be the one to protect you, to save you in your darkest days because I love you."

**_"Even if no one is here for you I'll be the one to protect you, to save you in your darkest days because I love you."_** ** _Love is such a strong word to use and to say. When no one in your past ever treated like they love you and someone comes to treat you like the you mean the world to them, yes while they develop their feelings over time and got used to such things they grown to like it. You want to protect that feeling, protect that one person who gave you everything you ever needed in your life, love~_** ** _Future Card Buddyfight/フューチャーカード バディファイト, T, English, Romance Angst, published: Aug 20, [M. Shido, Sofia S.] Kyoya G., Rouga A_**

* * *

Sophia and Magoroku been spending a lot of time together, well more time that is, after school. When Shido isn't doing his work for the Student Council being the Student Council President wasn't an easy job and he did work hard when he wasn't trying to be popular. Although he really miss having his Vice, Sakharov Sophia with him to help when needed.

He didn't really know what School she went too or what she spent most of her time doing. He assumed she was working for Kyoya but everytime she saw him she wasn't with him.

They kept in touch with one another after Sophia came by his office unannounced one day a few months ago. Mostly throw email after Sophia finally decided to unblock him and his number, surprisingly.

Their personal lives intertwined something the two weren't used to but work with it anyways. It wasn't so bad, it felt nice to have someone there with him.

The weren't so invested with this relationship idea at first but after talking about and going over the events of working with Ikazuchi, their previous master they both came to terms with the feelings they felt. The two took it slow, easing into the relationship which consist of hanging out more and dates.

Magoroku groaned and pouted as she won yet another buddyfight, "Why is it that I keep losing to you?" He whined, gazing down at his hand cards, "There must be a reason, maybe I need to build a new deck." He wasn't good at making his own desk, that was Gremlin's job and Disaster was long gone by now. He had no idea where he was or how to get in contact with him. Not that Gremlin was a good choice after his humiliatingly defeat in the Gaen Cup. It was Gremlin's fault that he lost during the cup.

It didn't help that he could almost hear the mocking that Gallows was making in his card form on the playing mat. He has to be beat her at least in one game. He dropped his hand onto the game and glance up at Sophia, "You're skilled at deck building, right, Sophia? Can't you help me rebuild my deck, please?"

"I don't really know much about Darkness Dragon world, Shido."

"Please, Sophia," He begged once more. "I'll do anything! Just help me with my deck so I can beat you."

She didn't know why any of that would matter. "Agh, fine, set your cards out on the floor we'll go through them together."

He smile brightly. His eyes gimmer, "You're the best Sophia!"

He did as he was told and place all of his deck cards down in order. Sophia gazed at the set of cards and help Shido with his cards.

"This has been fun but I should get going, Sophia," Magoroku yawned as he gathered his deck of buddyfight cards before he placed them in his core case. He got up from the floor and gave a warming smile towards the girl who was across from him.

All she did was watched him silently while being meticulous. Her eyes were glued to his face. That smile of his made her heart fluttered and her insides fuzzy, a feeling that no one gave her before.

It wasn't unusual for Sophia to stay silent so he didn't pay much mind to it. After all it was Sophia being herself. However this silent was getting to him, he wanted Sophia to talk more to him. They were dating after all. He always felt that Sophia was somehow always hiding something from him. They stared at each other, silently.

"Sophia?" He was the one to break the silence in the room.

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her daze by the sound of her name being called by his foreign lips.

"Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself at all today."

"I'm fine." It was a simple response, yes. But it was all she was going to say in this matter. She just wasn't going to share her feelings to him even if that was her boyfriend. She would have always said to mind his own business but that was the old her.

Magoroku lips curl into a frown at the response he was given. I'm fine was still an improvement to mind your own business that she used to say to him. At least she wasn't as cold as she was before. But he knew that she wasn't being honest with him. He knew something was up and she wasn't opening up to him. It has been this way for a mouths now even before they started dating. Communication was a big part of how relationships were supposed to work, at least, from his knowledge. And Sophia didn't much of the communicating here.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to push you or force you but if something's really bothering you. You could always come to me, I'll be there for you, Sophia."

Sophia reminded silent. She wasn't used to hearing these words. All she was used to was sitting still and obeying orders. Not telling others how she felt about things because no one in past would care but Shido does. He probably was the first person that does care about her well being.

He turned away facing the door before placing his deck in his pockets. He tried to hide his dejected expression from her. She wasn't going to open up, was she? It hurt him knowing that she was still hiding her emotions from him. Not that she really shown her emotions in the first place but he knew she still had them. She was still human.

"I'll call you later Sophia," he started to make his way towards it, getting farther away from her.

Her stomach filled with dread, she didn't want him to leave. Weird since she has always been the one to leave him behind.

"Also one more thing before I go-" Sophia also felt relieved to hear she got one more second with him, even if it was more second. He stopped and turned his head towards Sophia, "-I love you." His hands were shaped into a heart as his cheeks were lightly stained with crimson as he spoke those words.

He said those words once before to her on multiple occasions but no matter how much she tried those words felt so new to her. She wasn't used to I love you. She didn't know that she'll ever get used to them. Love was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. No one in her past spook the three words, not even her own family told her that they loved her. Only him.

Her heart skip a beat. She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her small hands. It was the pit of her stomach and she hated it. She hated feeling like this. All of it.

He turned away, knowing fully well that she wasn't going to respond anymore and started to make his leave. It was probably better if he was gone. She most likely needed some alone time.

"Wait," her voice was stern and also desperate, almost. Desperately was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? She wasn't Desperate for him to stay. Was she?

This word made the male stop abruptly as he turned his frame slightly to the side, getting a better look at Sophia who was still sitting on the floor, "hm?" He gave a questioning look. Was she finally going to open up to him more?

"Would you like to stay for the night?"

She never asked him to stay for a night, she never asked him to stay period. This was a great way to have her open up to him. The more he thought about it the better the idea was. Magoroku nodded, "Of course, I would love to stay! Only if you'll have me."

She nodded silently.

Magoroku sheepishly placed in hands his pocket, taking out his phone, "I should probably call my father, just to let him know I'm staying." He was glad that his father was out of jail and he was now able to live in the Shido's mansion again, well not the mansion again but it close to it. It was much better than the home he made for himself underneath his office.

Sophia gave a small nod, "Da," She got up from her spot on the floor, "I'll be in my room, you can come once you're done with your phone call."

"Thanks, Sophia." Magoroku was now left alone in the room as the door closed lightly.

Sophia walked into the halls of her house. This feeling never left her but she was trying her best to ignore. She felt free oldly from any and all orders but she feels empty without them. Shido wasn't the one to give her orders, at least not anymore. The last order she got from him was so long ago.

Once she made it to a large door she pulled it open and she entered her room. Her eyes wandered to a picture frame with her and Shido in the middle of the glass cover. The frame was small but was it reminded her of when she finally came back to Aido to see Shido again.

Sophia was now faced with the large blue door she was too familiar with. She wrapped one of her hands around it. And opened it slowly. She peered into the room, studying the area; scrutinizing it. Her eyes finally came to the middle of the room, looking at the male she was too familiar with.

He hasn't taken any notice to the female at the door. He gazed lazily at his work, "I want to be popular and yet, no matter what I do I seem to fail," he whimpered as he remembers all of his others failed attempts.

She doesn't remember him wanted to be popular but she remembered that he loved other people's approval. He still holds onto his position that he loves cling too and his power along with it. (well she guessed he lost most of that already, didn't he?) And his father, who was in jail at least that what she thought. He could've most likely be out now but she didn't wasn't sure if he had a Mother in his life, he never really talked about and she hasn't seen it on TV before.

"There's no point in being popular, it just a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless."

He blinked at the voice that interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his gaze to find the blue siding door was halfway opened to reveal a white-haired dressed in blue standing emotionlessly in the doorway. 'How long has she been standing there? And how did I not take any notice of it?'

"Sophia?" Asked the boy incredulously.

"Good, you haven't forgotten about me completely," Sophia had a malicious sort of look but Shido did his best to ignore this and her disdainfulness all together.

He remained silent unsure of to say. What could he say? Maybe she was here to get him to work again for Kyoya?

She entered the room quietly and closed to door behind quickly shot up from his chair, "I'm not working for Kyoya again or any other bad guy for that matter! I never want to be evil again or even be zap again!"

Sophia blinked being taken aback. This outburst was surprised to say at least. After a few minutes of no sound she finally spoke once more, "No, I'm not here for that, Shido."

She wish she haven't said that name. A name that used her and throw her out it was nothing. Even the mere mention of it made her heart sink, she hated it. She wasn't here because of orders she was here because she wanted to come at her own free was somewhat relieved to hear this.

"Then what are you here for? As I recall you don't go to Aido anymore so you shouldn't be here."

"Just to talk."

He notices some sort of small bag in her hands, "What are carrying, Sophia?"

"Oh, this?" She lifted the bag up, "It's just the homemade cookies I baked."

Shido tilted his head off to the side, "You... can bake?" He was shocked to say the least.

She nodded, "Da." Before she added, "Would you like some?"

He pointed his finger, accusingly at her, "Okay. What did you do with the real Sophia!?" This can't be Sophia, she was just being way to kind. This was a lie, right? Offering some cookies wasn't a type of thing Sophia would do.

She narrowed her eyes at him, almost looking hurt by this but she covered it up by giving him a cold made him lowered himself behind his desk cowering. A coward at heart.

She made her way over towards him being across the desk, "Just take them before I change my mind."

She held out the bag in front of him. She felt her cheeks were stinging. He took out of her small hands, carefully.

He gulped, "Oh, how thoughtful of you. What favor did you make?"

"Chocolate chip."

"Are they soft or hard?"

"Soft."

He places the bag down on his table, "I'll try one but only if you try one with me.""

"But why can't you eat them without me?"

"It wouldn't right if I eat all of them here and you didn't."

She raised an eyebrow, "Was that an order then?"

"No, more like an option really. But I'd much prefer to have you eat the cookies with me, Sophia."

'An option?' She was always forced to do what she was told to no matter how demeaning it was. She never had a choice in anything but here she was getting one. It was... weird. She wasn't used to getting a choice in any matter before.

He opened the bag of homemade cookies, took out one of the bags with his white gloved hands and held to Sophia. She took out of his hands. He places his hand back into the bag taking out a cookie for himself.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She turned slightly, "Shido?"

"Yes?" A voice shouted behind the door.

"There's no need to knock, you can just come in."

The door opened, revealing a laughing nervous Shido on the other side of the door. He has been here before but he never got used to being in her room. It was awkward to be in a girl's room.

 _She took the door handle and open the door slightly letting Shido in. He stepped inside and eyed the room. Blue and white was the colors he was faced with._

 _"Is this your bedroom?" Questioned the male as he turned slightly around to face the white-haired Russian._

 _She closed her eyes and nodded "Da." She opened her eyes again._

 _"Hm," He let out a soft humming noise, "I thought it was yours. I do have to say, it's most certainly fix you that's for sure."_

 _His face beam with an idea, "Oh, Sophia. If I'm going to stay over can I play with your hair again?"_

 _"Da." This didn't surprise her, it wasn't the first time that he asked this she still remembered when he first asked the question. She honestly didn't mind him touching her hair, if it was someone else then yes but for Shido she allowed it._

 _Magoroku shifted in his chair uncomfortably._

 _Sophia studied him intently for the past minute, "Are you uncomfortable, Shido?"_

 _He flinched being taken off guard by the girl's question. The tan-haired male wasn't expected her to care. He eyes travel up to meet Sophia's eyes, "Oh, I'm just really nervous that's all," he admitted. He fumbled as he lowered himself in his chair. He gave a sheepish smile._

 _Sophia didn't understand it. Why could he be so nervous, wasn't like they done this before. "Why are you nervous?" Was there something she was missing?_

 _His eyes gazed frankly around the room, glancing at everything but her._

 _"Shido?" Sophia gave a questioning look._

 _He took a deep breath of fresh air and straightens himself up. He gazed up at her, "Could I asked you a question, Sophia?"_

 _She gave a nod._

 _"Can I play with your hair?"_

 _"You want to play with my hair?"_

 _"Yes, your hair always looks so soft. I bet is too. It's probably weird think I'm being a weirdo again but, I think you would look pretty if I did some cute hairstyles with it. Only if you'll let me do so," he confessed_.

Sophia sighed, "Fine, go right ahead."

Magoroku clapped his hands together and smile as bright as a star in the night sky. He turned towards her dresser and stand as he walked towards them. Once he made it, he opened one of the drawers. He dug his hands inside, "Where is your brush, Sophia? I forgot where you put it the last time I was here."

Sophia got up and walked over to him, she took his hands up of the drawers. Magoroku felt his burned at the contact.

It felt weird but also nice to hold his hands but she wondered what it would feel like if she were to hold him close to her. Would she get the same feelings? Instead of retrieving the said item she took her hands off of him and wrapped them around his back.

Magoroku his cheeks stung and his body tense up as Sophia effortlessly brought herself closer towards him. Until their clothes were touching lightly into an awkward like hug.

"S-Sophia!? What are you doing!?" He shuttered out. He was blushing mess.

"Relax and let me hold you."

He swallowed. Magoroku ease into the warm embrace Sophia was giving him, as old as it was. Sophia holding onto him like she was going to lose him. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around her.

After a few minutes of them standing like this Sophia let go of him and went got her brush.A part of her wanted to stay like that longer but she simply couldn't. She had no clue how he would feel.

"Here," She held out her brush. He took out of her small hands. She turned and sat on the bed, waiting for Shido. He made his way towards her.

He brushed the front of her white snow like hair while humming softly to himself. His was so relaxing and fun. Sophia even more then willing to let him do whatever he wished.

"You know, Sophia, you changed a lot during these past months."

"How so?"

"You're quite caring, even if you don't like to show it. You been acting less mean towards me, like you did in the past. You are a total softie."

Sophia felt a burning sensation in her cheeks. Did she really change? For the better!? Was being with Shido helping her become a better person? And if so was she doing the same for him as well. Maybe having Kyoya dismissed her was a good thing, maybe not having any orders was somehow helping her, "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, very," his voice was a smoothing whispered in delight. "But, you aren't really opening up to me," His voice grew and, sounded Saddened and even hurt.

She felt her heart drop like she somehow did something wrong to hurt him. She hurt him before in the past, well hurt physically but that was a long time ago. But she wasn't sure if she hurt him mentally before. She stayed silent unsure of what good response she can give.

He took notice of this, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Sophia." He never saw her upset before but he knew she could most likely be, she did a great job at hiding it by being stoic.

She blinked and quickly responded bluntly, "I'm not upset." Her being sad? No way that was possible.

He stop brushing her hair and turned his attention towards Sophia, "I know you well enough to know that you're bothered by something. Now please, no more secrets. I want to help you."

Silence. Sophia had her eyes closed, holding back some sort of feeling. It was eating him alive. He didn't want this silence. He wanted to hear her voice again. Her voice was the music to his ears he always wanted to hear.

"Sophia-"

Before he was able to complete his she opened her eyes and interrupt, "Shido ordered me."

He blinked repeatedly in shock, "What?"

"I want you to order me around like Ma- Kyoya did." She mentally cringed at almost calling him Master again and even mentioning his name on her own lips. She should have been over that by now but she wasn't.

He face went blank. "I-I'm-" he couldn't help but shuttered out. After a few moments of recollecting his own thoughts he finally spoke up again, "No, I can't do that, Sophia." He didn't want to order her, no matter how much he would like a slave. She just wasn't one. She was his partner. Even if he did, he wouldn't get over the guilt of doing so.

"But that's all I'm ever going to be good for." It was the truth, no matter how much she tries to forget about it.

His eyes widened, "Sophia! Don't ever say that about yourself. You're much smarter than this."

He was right, She was so calm and serious while she was still being serious, she wasn't acting very calm. He places the brush down next to them, on the bed before placing his hands on her shoulders, "you're great for a lot of things." His expression softened.

"Like what, Shido?" Asked the female harshly.

He did his best to ignore her harsh tone as he tries to come up with a good - no- a perfect answer, "Well, you're intelligence, you're highly responsible, you're competent," he let his eyes scanned her room, thinking of what more to stay.

She reminded silent. She wasn't dishing out for compliments and yet, here Shido was giving them. If she wanted some then she'll just ask for some but she didn't care about compliments. She wasn't going to hide that from him. But Shido should at least know more about her than what he lead on.

"And let's not forget you're a very skill buddyfighter, coming by yours truly it's a big deal," he put her his ego grin, "But I'll always be the better buddyfigther then you'll ever be."

Sophia lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. She hits him on his side.

He yelped with tears in his eyes, "Owie! Sophia!? why did you do that?" He whined.

Sophia only watched in amusement with a malice smirk on her face. Her malice expression quickly left her as Shido regain his composer.

"There's plenty of things that I like about you it's just you're not the most open person out here but that's not a bad thing. I would love to know about you."

"It would be a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless to know about it." Sophia finally spook. What is she thinking, or even saying for that matter? She should probably rethink about what she was going to say.

"You're never a waste of time and the past is not meaningless. It's a great way to learn." He thought for a moment and he flicked his eyes towards her, "Ah, if I tell you about my past will you tell me about yours?"

His past? She didn't care about his past. Does it even matter? Nothing is going to change. "You're really aren't going to stop bothering me until I tell you, are you?"

He nodded.

Sophia sighed, "Agh, Fine. Just answer me a question and I'll tell you."

He acquiesce nodded. At least she wasn't being sulky anymore. However her wanted to ask a question was off but he didn't mind at all too much.

He was silent which weirded Sophia out, only by a little. He wasn't this quiet before. Instead of just wasting time she went ahead and asked, "You're Mother. Do you happen to know her?"

He was taken aback by such a question. He never mentioned once about his Mother. Sophia never even shown interested in knowing before. So why all of the sudden?

"My Mother?" He whispered, his expression saddened. How was he going to answer, he didn't even know that himself.

She nodded hearing his whispered.

He laughed it off, "Oh, her? Well, we don't talk about her."

Sophia narrowed her eyes, "You didn't answer the question, Shido."

Looks like he was going to get away with that. "Oh, right my bad. I never knew her. My Father never talks about her even when I ask him about her. If only I knew her. But you're kinda like my Mother figure."

"That why you rely on me way to much?"

His cheeks turned a light pink as he laughed lightly, "I guess so."

'That makes sense.' Sophia shrugged it off.

He took his hands off her hand and pointed one at her, "Now, It's your turn, Sophia." Oh yes, it was time to learn more about her. He sat there in front of her waiting eagerly while his eyes flicked with the curiosity his was feeling.

After a moment of silence she gave a small nod, "In Russia, I was a slave and I had odey every order I was given. When ever I did something wrong I would get whipped none stop."

He didn't expect to hear this but, then again he didn't know what he would have expected to hear from her. Guilt flashed in his eyes as she told him her past, knowing he wasn't there to save her from those who shamed and humiliated her. She meant so much to him, he was her first real friend, his first girlfriend.

His heart felt a twinge of regret and hurt. He wiped his eyes as he felt like he was going to cry, hearing her backstory, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." He come closer and gave her a tender hug for comfort. "I would never let anyone hurt you like that again. I'll protect you at any cost."

He also felt anger and frustration. Not at Sophia but at the people. Who do they think they are touching and hurting his Sophia like that? He just wanted to put all of them in their place!

"Shido," Sophia let a cried. "You're holding onto to tight."

He blinked and broke the hug he was giving her. He must of been in his own thoughts he hadn't realized he was taking his frustration out on her to the point she let out a plead to stop. He panicked, "I'm so sorry, Sophia. I didn't to hurt you. Didn't hurt you, did I?" His guilt grew as his heart ache, he felt his eyes water.

"I'm fine. I didn't know you were that physically strong. I always thought you were weak."

"Oh?" He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Sophia turned away, gazing at her dresser from across her room being unfazed by Shido's expression, "Do you want to go to sleep Now? It's getting late."

"That sounds good, I am feeling a little sleepy. Although it really doesn't matter what time, we don't have any school tomorrow."

She nodded, "You can used some of my clothes to sleep in for the night.

"No girly clothes please," He simpered.

She got up and went over to her dresser and opened it. Once she was done picking out the clothes she made it over back to Shido. She held out the clothes, "Here. You could wear this."

He nodded, taking the said clothes from her hands. He gazed down at it for a second. He lifted his head back up to look at Sophia while she was speaking, "You could change in my bathroom, over there." She pointed to there bathroom. "I'll call you out once I'm done getting ready."

He nodded and got up from the bed. clothes still in hand he walked over to her bathroom and closed the door behind him. He took off his clothes and folded them neatly before he put on the clothes she gave him. They were tight fit, probably do to her small frame but he manage to make it work without ripping them.

He waited until Sophia was done getting ready and called her in which she not long after.

He felt his cheeks lit at the girl who was wearing a simple blue colored nightgown. She quickly turned his attention to the bed, Sophia's bed. The was much bigger then Shido's. It can probably fix Gallows too if they wanted him to sleep next to the two teens. But was very unlikely that they would want Gallows in the bed with them.

Sophia walked over to her bed and took the ends of her covers with her finger tips and pulled it down. She lazily gazed up at Shido, "Are you coming?"

He nodded sheepishly and gulped. He walked over to the other side of the bed, that Sophia wasn't on. This was the first time he'll ever been sleeping next to someone, even Sophia.

The two lay awkwardly in the bed, facing away from one another. It was weird laying in bed with Someone else. But it also felt so right. He turned his frame to the other side, now gazing at Sophia.

"Sophia? Are you still awake?"

She turned her body around to face Shido. Her eyes glued to his. She didn't say a word but she didn't need to, he already knows that she was still awake. She waited for him to stay something but he didn't say a word.

He couldn't keep his eyes open as he felt drowsiness. He wanted to say something but he was too tired to speak.

"Shido?" She questioned. All she heard in response was sleeping noises from the president.

She will never admit that he was disturbingly adorable. Somehow everything he did was cute and him sleeping was no exception to that. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed unlike his usual self. And so innocence with that smile he had on his face. An innocence she was willing to protect.

She didn't expect him to really mean what he said I would never let anyone hurt you like that again. I'll protect you at any cost. He was overconfidence but at the end of the day he's a coward at heart and is easily intimidated. She saw that first hand when they were both working for Ikazuchi he was the one that held onto her, looking for protection and answers.

She watched Shido sleep next to her.

"Sophia," He whimpered in his sleeping, more like a cry. Sophia blinked. What he really dreaming about her? 'He better not be having a wet dream.' Sophia continued to watch him while he was sleeping.

"Stop, don't her hurt," He cried into a plead yet again. His smile fading from his lips as he started to shake slightly.

Sophia conclude that he wasn't having a wet dream but some sort of bad one.

He stood still, his mind racing, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. His mind was screaming for him to do something but he couldn't do anything. He was trapped as he was forced to watch his beloved get whipped readily by those disgusting slave owners. Indignation. All the anger, hurt, and disgust he was feeling only grew as she cried out for help.

He had to do something, he need to do something. He just couldn't sit here and watch her cry in agonizing pain. There has to be something he could do. He tried pushing his way out of the grips he was being held in.

They stop wiping her. Her skin was burning from the whip lashes as she lay on the floor as her eyes closed. Her breathing became heavy as she was hyperventilating. They let me ago and he without a second thought ran to her. He lower himself, sitting next to her. He carefully lifted her head, placing it gently on his lap. She opened her slowly and lifted her up to his face, weakly.

He couldn't help but let his tears round down his face as he watch the life fade from her big bright blue eyes.

He shot up from the bed once. his breath hitched. His body was wet from sweat. The white covers were also very wet. Tears flowing down his dark blue eyes. His heart was racing fast. His body was quivered in fear.

Sophia...

Hearing soft sleeping noises reminding him that he wasn't alone. He turned his attention down the girl who was sleeping next to him remembering what they were doing earlier.

"She looks so peaceful." It was true, her expression was soften. She was so adorable, so cute like this. Her soft sounds made his heart flutter and his face burned. He slowly lifted his hands up to her cheek, rubbing it tendering with his finger. Her soft was soft to the touch. He couldn't help but let a loving smile onto his foreign lips.

His hand travel to her white silky hair. He felt his worries fade away as he focused intently on her beauty. He was brushing through her hair.

Little did he know that the girl was slowly waking up from her deep sleep. Her fluttered open slowly, "Shido?"

The male flinched and pulled his hand away from her. He gulped nervously, "Oh, Sophia. You're awake. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did, go back to bed you need rest."

"You smell."

"Oh, I do?" He tilted his off to the side.

"Were you sweating?"

"I...um..."

"You look distraught."

"I'm fine, really! Don't go worrying about me hahaha," laughing nervously he quickly hid under the covers of her bed.

Sophia narrowed her eyes and stared intently at her male next to her, hidden under her covers and blankets. She noticed him quivering.

"Are you cold, Shido?"

"N-No! I'm fine!"

Sophia stayed silent and shrugged. He was probably being his weird little old self again.

The night went by fast as Shido was already awake and notice that Sophia was out of her bed.

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skills to keep her balance. She appears to holding a plate of food in her small hands.

"I made breakfast for you," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. Magoroku eyes widened slightly, his was in complete disbelief. He stared longingly at the female.

She handed him a plate of food, he took it out of her hands, "I never thought you would actually cook for me. It's quite nice of you actually. Thank you, Sophia," he let a smile onto his lips.

She puffed her cheeks and turned away. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. His look was that of shock and disbelief.

"Well, aren't you going to eat your food?"

Magoroku blink, finding the girl was watching him intently, "You don't have a plate of food."

"So?"

"Well, aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head, no.

"You need to eat Sophia."

"Is that an order?" Her expression was malice and grim.

Magoroku didn't say a word. The two sat in slience.

"Sophia, we talked about this before. I don't want to order you around but you have to eat something."

"Are you going to feed me then?"

Sophia watched as his face was turning into a light pink color. "Y-Yes! That's what'll do. If it gets you to eat."

Sophia nodded and sat down in front of Shido. Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him.

He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to her face as she open her mouth slowly and she took a bite out of it. She closed his eyes, tasting the flavour.

And he did the same for himself. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! You should cook for me more often!"

A few minutes of eating and Feeding Sophia in silence. Once they were done Sophia turned her head away and puffed her cheeks.

* * *

Magoroku tapped his pen absentmindedly off the page of his homework. He couldn't think properly, not with the nightmares he'd been having about a certain white-haired Russian and her past. Not only that but they have been getting worse with every passing day to the point he didn't want to sleep. He just couldn't sleep, forcing him to just stay up until eventually he just past out do to exhaustion. It was messing with him mentally. Could still remember all of those horrid dreams, vividly.

"Gesha-Gesha what's wrong, geh, you look tired, Magoroku," A familiar voice mocked the teen, taking him out of his deep thoughts.

Magoroku sighed and groaned in frustration, 'Oh, great. Here he comes.' His buddy was the last thing he wanted to see right now. He didn't want to deal with his mocking today. Just one day without the disrespect of his buddy. That all he was asking for.

A small glowing light appeared from his core case on the desk as Gallows transformed out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form; leering over Magoroku as he was staring longingly on his books and papers in front of him.

"Go away, Gallows. I'm doing my homework."

"Geh, all you're doing is tapping a pencil on a piece of paper, Magoroku."

"I'm thinking."

"About what... geh, big sis Sophia?"

He felt his cheeks burned at the words. Some truth came from that, he was thinking about Sophia but not the way he assumed Gallows was thinking.

Magoroku parted his lips to speak but before he was able to say a single word he heard his father shouting up the stairs for him to come down, "Magoroku, someone is here to see you!"

He dropped his pencil on the paper in front of him and let out a groan. He pushed his chair back and lazily got up. All he heard running in his ears was Gallows snickering.

He drowns out the laughing of his buddy as walked to his door and opened it. He made his way out of his room and down the hall, leading to the steps. He made his way down the stairs. Once he made it down he walked to the front where his Father was.

"Father, who is here to see-" he stopped himself min-sentence, his eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the girl in blue standing in front of the door, "Oh, Sophia. You didn't tell me you were coming over, today."

It wasn't often that Sophia bothered come over his house much.

His father placed his hand on Magoroku shoulder, "We've invited her over for supper later today, Magoroku."

She closed her eyes and nodded lazily, "Da."

"Huh," Magoroku turned to his father with a shocked expression written on face. When did that happen? And why was he always the last to know!?

Sophia stepped in front try to get closer to the tan-haired male, "You don't look all that excited to see me." She sounded more hurt by this then why she had intended. Was she hurt? No, why would she be? She only thought that he would be a little more excited then what she was seeing. As she studied him closer she took notice of dark black bags under his eyes. What he not getting enough sleep? Something was wrong.

Magoroku step back from her and placed his up, waving them dismissively, "Oh, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

She grabbed his hand and he let out a sharp yelped. She already had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make a portal, before she teleported Shido and herself.

He fell onto the ground with a loud thug, "Owie," he rubbed his lower back area. "How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that Sophia." Wait. Did Sophia just teleported him?

He gazed up to find that Sophia was in front of him with her hand held up. She was silent. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Once he was one his feet he decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept his firm grip on it whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. He used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that he may have gotten on himself by the fall.

From the corner of his eye he could make out the light pink that was showing on her face. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips as an idea came into his mind, "Is that the color red I see on your cheeks, Sophia?"The male asked with a teasingly smile on his lips.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because I think you are blushing."

"I'm not blushing," She puffed her cheeks and swiftly turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. Trying to hold back her blush.

"You're very cute when you blush, especially when you're blushing at yours truly." It wasn't very often he got to see her blush every once in a blue moon. It was the faint times like this where she let her emotions out.

Her cheeks only grew darker in color as much as she was trying to hold back the crimson color on her cheeks.

"Come on, Sophia. I know you are."

"Fine, you win," She grumbled. It was low but he was still able to make out what she said.

"What was that, Sophia? I couldn't hear you and my ears are usually very effective too."

She opened her and turned back to look at Shido, "You heard me, Shido." Sophia tighten her grip on him to served as a punishment

He bit his lips roughly as she started to walk, dragging her boy along with her. He couldn't handle the pain she unknowingly inflicted, "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!"

She didn't say a word at first but her loosened her grip on him, only by a little. "...oh...Sorry," she muttered under her breath. She apologized, that was better than having her say nothing at all. She was making good progress. And Magoroku was proud of that.

Magoroku took noticed that Sophia would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us or dared to look at Shido. He found weird considering how none of those girls didn't do anything to her. At least not that he knew of.

"Where are we going?" He was the one to break the silence between them.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking. Not bothering to answer his question.

"Shido, what a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing Shido to stop dead in his tracks. "Kyoya?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. Shido raised an eyebrow being completely dumbfounded. 'That doesn't seem good.'

He gazed over Sophia like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents. His eyes went to Shido instantly. Studying his features closely, like he was peering into his soul which in return made Shido nervous.

Sophia was becoming extremely annoyed by this and his presents, "Is there something you need. In case you were wondering, we're busy."

He leaned back as he eyes widened in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. The white-haired male was caught off guard by such a reaction mainly by Shortly he regain his composer and narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills again, Shido."

All Shido did was watched in complete disbelief. He didn't understand, wasn't she working for him? Why was she acting like his towards him? Was she hiding something from him? Working with Kyoya again would be a dream come true.

"Shido, Let's go," her voice was stern, angry almost.

She held onto his hand and dragged him to a familiar Cafe. She opened the door to a mini cafe and entered. She took me to a light purple colored booth in the far back and she sat down. Magoroku sat down tentatively across from her on the other booth.

The waitress walked by asking for their drinks. Sophia ordered a cup of coffee and Magoroku order a cup of warm tea. She quickly left the table, most likely to do other things she had to do with her job.

Magoroku smiled kindly as the waiter brought us our order drinks and placed both ordered down onto the table swiftly before leaving the two teens alone once more.

He lifted the hot cup with his gloved hands and took a small slip. He felt the tea warm his insides. He placed the cup of tea back down on the table softly. He let a relaxing sigh escape his lips.

Sophia stares blankly at her cup of coffee. Not showing her emotions.

He gazed up at her as flicker of concern shot through his eyes, "Sophia? What's wrong? Why were you acting like that to Kyoya?"

She blinked and flinched slightly, "That's nothing... it's nothing, you shouldn't be worrying about it," the girl mumbled under her breath.

"Sophia-"

"Are you really going to go back to work with Kyoya?"

His eyes widened slightly as he flinched back. Should he really work with Kyoya again? That would be a dream come true. That he'll finally become popular.

There's no point in being popular, it just a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless.

Sophia's words ran through his head. It was like a reminder of some sorts. Maybe isn't the best to work with him again. He didn't want to upset her or even hurt Sophia.

"I... I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon."

After everything that happened in Disaster and with him being Death/Des Shido. As much as he liked being in control, was it really worth being zap over? No, probably not.

"You won't?"

Magoroku frowned at this. He knew Sophia was doubting him.

"You think I'm lying?"

She didn't even say a word. Her mouth didn't move an inch.

"Sophia-"

"Don't ever work for Kyoya again!" She snapped.

Magoroku eyes widened slightly at the sudden voice tone.

Magoroku couldn't help but feel hurt by this. Sophia thought she was lying? He would never lie to her, ever!

He nodded fervently. He eyes wandered around the for the second, thinking before he'd place them back onto the malice girl across from him, "Sophia... dear..." he started out slow and almost uncertain for a second.

She felt her heart jump by the sudden and out of place nickname. Not once did he ever call her his dear. It wasn't a bad thing and she didn't really mind it all that much.

"What happen? I thought you work for Kyoya? Why were you acting like that towards him?"

She opened up to him once more about her falling out with Kyoya. Kyoya wasn't friendly and polite, it was a facade. He was cold-hearted and cruel. Friendship meant nothing to him, why would it? She was able to see that now.

Knowing what he did to Sophia, he couldn't help but feel his blood pressure rise. 'Who does he think he is hurting and using my Ice Queen that way?!' He clenched his fist tightly, feeling the similar rage that he felt before. The guy that he used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that Magoroku truly admired but now... all Magoroku felt was pure hatred for the current head of Gaen Financial Group. He hated the guy for doing such a thing to his Sophia.

"We have at least an hour before supper, what would you like to do now?"

Magoroku blinked. Sophia was asking him to pick.

They end up walking around, taking the time to look around the area before they went back and got ready for supper.

It felt awkward while she was eating with them. She felt out of place almost.

After they were done. She left and he went up to his room. He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. He woke up and did his morning routine before handing off the Aibo, his school. Just another day of school and student council work nothing to special. However when heading home he encounter someone he know, Aragami Rouga.

Magoroku blinked. Was his mind playing tricks on him? "Oh, Aragami! What a pleasant surprise meeting you again, how are-"

Magoroku eyes widened slightly as Rouga shove a paper in his hands. "I'm not here to talk, only here to give you this."

"Huh? What's this?" His eyes travel down to the paper set in his gloved hands. "Rouga, what is this for," he got no reponse in returned. He glanced to find that he was alone.

He took a deep breath before placing his eyes back down at the paper. He slowly opened up.

"Is this the right place?"

Magoroku being confused, gazed down at the piece of paper that rested in his gloved hands. He read it carefully once more making sure he followed directions correctly. He was at the right place but no one seem to here. He had a feeling that this was a bad idea.

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. This caused him to flinch in fear, his heart now racing. He was too nervous to turned his frame around to see who it was walking behind him. It looks like he didn't have to as the voice spoke:

"Ah, Shido, great to see you got the letter I sent you."

'Kyoya.' Magoroku felt his heart stop and his body tense at the voice. Kyoya, why did it have to be him. He ended up clenching the small paper in his hands and forced himself to turn around.

What do you want, Kyoya?" He wouldn't be acting so rude to Kyoya like this but after what Sophia told him all he wanted to do was hit, punch, do something to inflict pain onto the white-haried. He had some sort of rage for him.

"I want to work by my side again, Shido." He was going to get a choice in this matter. She started to doubt that he ever had the choice to begin with.

"I can't. I made a promise not too," Magoroku eyes widened as quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands. He wasn't supposed to say that! But it was true, he did make a promise and he was going to keep it. He couldn't break it, than it would break Sophia's heart and he couldn't bare to do that to her.

Kyoya shown great interested in hearing this and wanted to hear more, "A promise to whom?" Kyoya had his eyebrow raised skeptically.

Magoroku blinked and panicked, "You don't need to know!"

Kyoya wasn't at all to pleased to hear this as he huffed. He needed to have Shido trust him fully. Maybe fear will help insure that. He coldly glare at Magoroku, simply in a need for some answers. Kyoya was going to have a difficult time but no worries, he was the great Gaen Kyoya after all. He had a way with using clever words to get anyone to join his side. He tells others what they want to hear even if all just merely a lie. He was so good at manipulative others, it was like a talent in it of itself.

The president of the student council flinched at the cold glare and raised his hands up in defense, "Sophia! I promise Sophia!"

"hm," Kyoya eyed him. He had a sneaking suspicion Sophia was the one. Who else would it be? Rouga didn't even bother to talk to Shido after everything that happened in disaster. Terumi no longer had her any of her memories so her knowing who Shido was mere impossible. Kyoya had no idea where Gremlin went off too. Elf wasn't around much anymore. Davide could care less. Kiri never talked to Shido, at least, from his knowledge. Sophia probably had the most time spent with him but them being together? He had no idea that they would fall in love.

Kyoya was silent, pondering within his own thoughts. This made Magoroku uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

"Are you and Sophia... romantically evolve in someway?"

Why did Kyoya sound hurt? Something was off. A pained feeling in his chest just thinking about all the things Sophia and Shido must be doing together.

Magoroku felt his cheeks burned at the question he was asked, "S-She's my girlfriend! I love her with all my heart and I'm never going to let you hurt her again!" He fumbled with the paper.

"You're as confidence as I remember you being. I'm going to harm her if you work for me. Think about it, Shido, you want to become the most popular kid at Aido. Finally get what you truly desire, then become my friend again. I could make you so much more."

It been days, no, weeks now since he agreed, well more like forced to work with Kyoya once more. He would like it but only if he hadn't broke his promise. But he didn't have a choice in the matter at all he needed to protect Sophia from him and from those that hunted his dreams. He vow that he wouldn't let a soul touch her. He hoped that she will understand why he was doing and that this wasn't simply just a choice, it was a live or die choice.

Kyoya had invited him to go to his party and much to his shock he was allowed to bring Sophia along. Sophia sat at the table unsure what else she could possible do here. She was so used to being by Kyoya when these type of events happen. She hoesntly didn't even want to be here but she couldn't let Shido come alone, speaking of Shido she had no idea where he was. She hoped that he would come back soon, seeing how she hated being alone like this. Little did she know that Magoroku went to talk to Kyoya in one of the back rooms about his current mission.

Sophia glanced up to see that had Rouga sat down across from her. Rouga eyes travel up to meet her bright blue ones. His facial expression was somewhat disgusted and self pity towards her. He didn't hate the girl, purly but he wasn't fond of her either. Sophia probably felt the sameway. They both sat in silent just staring at one another.

"Why aren't you by Kyoya's side anymore, Sophia?" Rouga was the one to break the silence. It was question that Rouga had on his mind for awhile but never bothered to ask Kyoya.

"He had no used for me anymore and dismiss me from my duties. He is no longer my friend."

"hm, and you're okay with that?"

Slience and Sophia frowned. Truth be told she wasn't okay with that.

Rouga didn't need to hear say it, he already know what she was feeling as he did felt the same way before.

"How does it feel to be next to Kyoya like I was?"

"He's my boyfirend," muttered the grey-haired buddyfigther.

"Is that so?" Sophia expression grimaced, "I have a boyfriend too."

"You have a boyfirend?" He started to sneered, "And who is that, Ryuenji?" Rouga undoubtedly thinks that the boy wonder cop wouldn't even want date her in the first place. And he surely knew Sophia wasn't the one for all this loving crap. Other then that he had no clue who else would want to date a person like Sophia in the first place.

"No, Shido."

"Shido? You got to kidding me? Not that I care but how did that even happen?" Shido and Sophia kissing, making out, and doing gosh knows what together almost made him laugh.

Sophia become annoyed by him and his mocking tone. Sophia shot up from her chair, "I don't need to tell you anything," she turned around and left. She wonder where Shido went off to.

She entered a tiny room and took her out took her glowing buddy rare card out, "Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her phase a small blue orib appear in front of her. She peered into orib. She did find Shido but talking to Kyoya?

She felt hurt as she forced herself to look more. After a few moments Kyoya finally turned his heel to leave. She took this moment to teleport to Shido.

"Was that Kyoya you were just talking too?"

Sophia watched as he froze in his place before he turned sheepishly around to face Sophia with a hurt felt look. "What? What did you..."

He stop himself from speaking another word and before he gave Sophia another chance. He pulled Sophia into the room was near them with a tight, firm grip and pushed with such force against the wall of the room Sophia cringed as her back hit hard against the wall with such force she didn't think Shido had in the first place.

"Shido, what are yo-PHMM!"

Sophia's eyes dilated. She was caught off guard by Shido's smacking his foreign lips onto her own. She felt his wet, warm lips brush against.

She knew that they would end up kissing eventually but not like this. This isn't how she pictured their first kiss to be. Sophia broke the kiss by pushing him away for her. This was Shido. This wasn't the shido she knew and fell in love with.

Tears welled up his dark blue eyes as he fell down to the floor trembling. His hands held onto the ends of light blue dress not daring to let go of it.

Sophia only watched. She didn't understand why he was acting like this? Was he acting like this because she broke the kiss with him?

"Don't leave, Sophia. Please. Stay here by my side and I'll protect you, always. I can't stand seeing you in pain every night," He muffled. His voice cracked, something in which he never like hearing. He always cleared his throat before he had to speak in front of a crowd. But this wasn't a crowd, this was Sophia. She saw him at his best and worst.

Sophia's reaction was only that of pity as she was forced to watch him sob uncontrollably, "I don't understand." She truly didn't understanf what any of that had to do with talking to Kyoya. She sounded worried as much as she hated to admit it. She couldn't deny it, she was very worried. Shido was not okay and she had a sense of duty to fix that for him. She wouldn't care about his mental state before but now she was so worried.

"My dreams, no, my nightmares... all I see is you getting-" he didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. He bit his bottom lip, sharply. He shut his eyes and winced at the pain he unknowingly caused on himself.

She kneel down slightly in front of him. She lifted one of her hands to his face, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Is this why you've been acting weird?" The female's voice laden with slight curiosity, "Why were you talking to Kyoya?"

That explains everything, why he had bags under his eyes, why he had a sense to protect Sophia even if wasn't needed.

"Stop, don't her hurt," He cried into a plead yet again. His smile fading from his lips as he started to shake slightly.

That also explains the night she let him say over. That is what must've started the nightmares. She knew telling him about her past wasn't a great idea was going to be a bad idea.

He nodded and sniffled, "A part of it..." This took Sophia out of her deep thoughts and back onto the male in front of her.

He pulled her dress snugly around her frame before he took his hands off the fabric completely. Shaking, he places one of his white gloved hands on her that was rested on his cheek. Unsure, he slowly moved it away from his cheeks and let go of her hand. He didn't want her to show pity.

He tentatively leans in heavily on her chest, resting his hand on it. He heard her heartbeat. He found the rhythm to be relaxing. He lifted up his hands placing it on her shoulders.

Sophia didn't seem to mind. It was the first time he placed his hands on her for comfort, even before they were dating and working for their previous master, Ikazuchi he did that.

She carefully wrapped her arms around him and lightly hugged back. Shido found slight comfort with the hug and with Sophia by his side.

"Shido, Relax."

She was trying her best to comfort him but comforting people wasn't her greatest trait. Understanding the emotions of others but, if was for Shido then she'll try. She'll always, at least, try for him. And only him.

He pushed back from her, breaking the hug, "No, I can't just relax! Do you really think it's that easy to just let go of everything, Sophia!? I broke your promise!" And that is what hurt him the most. He was supposed to be a man of his word and yet, here he is breaking his promise. Some boyfriend he is. He couldn't get rid of the shame and guilt he was feeling. He was hyperventilating.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden outburst.

Sophia only stared at the male with pure pity written all over her face. He was crying hysterically, letting out of his sorrow and bottle up emotions. He kept apologizing for being an awful boyfriend and that he was truly sorry. He also so divulge about Kyoya's plans and goals.

All she did was sit there and listen to his heartfelt apologies. She couldn't help but feel like her world was crumbling and she wondered if he was feeling the same way.

She doesn't blame Shido for his. Kyoya was very manipulative. If only she knew he was going to go as far as to threatened Shido with his love for Sophia. But she was going to let Kyoya get away with this. The amount of pain and orders Kyoya had to made Shido do, only made her feel slight pain and anger. She glanced back at Shido.

Under his eyes were red and puffy, unlike the dark black bags he had under his eyes previously. He was a mess. So unlike himself.

"Sophia?" He started, "I only did this because he was going to hurt you if I didn't."

She lifted his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Do you understand... how I feel?"

She blinked. What kind of question was that? She only stared silently at him. A few moments a no words, no sounds, Shido was the one to speak again.

"That's fine. I wouldn't expect you out of all people to understand. Even when you were the person who hurt me in the past I highly doubt that you would knew."

She frown ans felt hurt by this. Did she really not understand Shido at all? She should know him better than anyone else. Was she so unfazed by his emotions and those around her? She didn't care about those around her only Shido.

Magoroku gazed at his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself and combing his ever so soft hair. He had to make himself look good. After all, today is the day he got to announce the start of the Big Deal Cup. The tournament that Kyoya himself was running. The Buddyfighting doesn't start until another week. He knows for sure he was going to win and show kyoya his skills. A few weeks have passed since he broke down in front of Sophia. He still couldn't help but feel a great amount of guilt come over him.

With a loud bang he ended up dropping his brush on the floor of his underground room. He was ridden with both pain and guilt. He took a deep breath before going back to making himself look nice. Once his felt like his was presentable enough. He climbed up the big ladder, leading up to the school council office well, his office. He honestly did he use his old room that was underground since his father was already out of jail and they got a new place but it was good to have use it sometimes went he needed.

Once he was the top he took one of his hands off the railings and open the top, he lifted his head up to get a better view. He got up from the ladder before placing the plate back on the respective surface that was on the floor, closing it off completely and taking his gloved hands wiped the dusk off of his shirt and pants.

He walked out of the room and down the hall and quickly went to the Aido's fighting area. He made it in under ten minutes.

Magoroku made his way up to the large door. Which happens to lead right into Aido's fighting stage. Putting on a big smile then pushing the door open. Revealing both kids and adults alike yelling in excitement and anticipation within the crowd before him. It was truly a sight to see.

"Here with us to make a big announcement is no other then Aido's student council President Shido!" The young girl in pink, yelled to the crowd in excitement, flying around in her little spacecraft, which happens to her beloved partner.

"Welcome all to the start of The Deal Cup!" The male yelled proudly. His eyes wander around at the crowd. His eyes glitter with light, a hope.

He loves when there was a crowd looking at him brightly waiting for his words. He truly felt happy that people were smiling and paying attention to him. A feeling a being overjoyed and happiness. He truly felt like he was popular currently at this moment.

Raising one of his hands proudly with only the pointer finger up. "May the best Buddyfighter wins!" He shouted loudly with pride.

He eyes notice a familiar looking male in the crowd. Gaen kyoya. Magoroku felt his insides turned as his expression changes to that of being sick. Kyoya only returned a smirk filled of fake glee.

He must have been deep in thought he had realised he had to walk out now. He felt kinda embarrassed about that but his mind wonder on who that person was and why he seem so familiar.

"Have you guys notice that there was something off about President Shido? He seem bothered about something," said the lavender-haired analysis with a rather worrying tone.

She sat between her my beloved friends, on the soft blue chairs within the crowd. She turned to look at her friends, studying their expressions.

She noticed something was off with the school council President however she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

Gaito nodded his head, "Agreed, Something was off about Shido towards the end and the whole time. I can sense some powerful emotions from him"

"I know right yo, it's like he space out for a sec yo! It's quite scary." The young blonde added.

The analyst turned her gaze towards the blonde after he spoke and nodded.

"Maybe he was process by a demon." The blonde's partner and dancing partner joked as a smirk appears on his lips.

The blonde gave an uneasy expression to his demon partner and was clearly aghast and disturb "Don't joke like that, Asmodai!"

"Don't worry guys. Whatever happened to him, he'll be fine." The young girl turned her attention with her same worry expression to the blue boy wonder.

However his words didn't help her much because she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling she was getting. Turning her head, she averted her attention back onto the spot that the older male was at getting lost in thought.

Sophia only watched in the crowd. Something was wrong with Shido. It was clear. She needed to check up on him. She needed make sure he was alright, of course, she wouldn't care about him or his feelings but he was her boyfriend. She believed you'te supposed to make sure they are okay, at least that she learned.

The male walked while still deep in thought and felt rather uneasy. He couldn't understand why Kyoya was making him do this in partial.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a female voice, "What's wrong? you look troubled by something?" Her eyes studied his worried and troubled expression.

He blinked and flinched at the voice. He turned his gaze towards Sophia sheepishly, "Oh, Sophia... it's nothing," He puts his hands up and wave them casually, putting on a fake smile, trying his best to shake off the uneasiness he was feeling and relax himself a little. Hoping to forget ever seeing the male to begin with. Kyoya was making him feel this way. Everything was kyoya's fault!

Sophia narrowed her eyes, peering at him intently. She simply was going to take that as an answer. The two stayed silent staring at each other.

"It's about you working with Kyoya, isn't it?"

"Um, no. Why would you think that, Sophia?"

Sophia rolled her eyes, "you're such a bad liar, Shido."

He wasn't the one to lie. He was the man who wasn't true to his words. He found himself holding his hands tightly. How could Sophia still forgive him after all of the lies and broken promise. He really thought she would leave but she stayed this time. He really made Sophia a better person, didn't he? She told him everything will be alright and that she loved him. He couldn't help but to hold back his tears once more. He loved her he just couldn't tell her all this lies anymore.

_She sat down on the white wooden bench that was outside of Aido Academy. A place she was so familiar with and went back on multiple occasions. It was an order that she had to follow. She was formerly the vice president of the Student council junior division here. It brought back so many memories for her. It was also a place where her boyfriend was at. She felt the nice cold breeze hit her tiny frame. The one she always loved was the cold. Her eyes were glued to things across from her, studying everything around her intently._

 _The clouds in the sky were grey in color. The sun was nowhere to be seen as it was gloomy and dark out. It was going to rain but, ignoring the possibility of rain to let the mind wonder about something else..._

 _I never felt so lost in my life, without a purpose... Master Kyoya dismissed me from my duties. Not once did I think I would ever hear that phrase. Or even imagine that phrase to be directed at me personally. I didn't understand why I did wrong for him to let him go. He said he didn't have a use for me anymore. I was useful, very useful. I was so loyal to him. I did everything I was ever told to without hesitation._

 _"Sophia? What are doing out here? You don't go to Aido anymore so why are you here."_

 _She suddenly heard a familiar voice as it brought her out of her deep thoughts. She didn't even bother to glance up. She found it pointless, knowing who it was. She was uncommunicative in hopes he would just leave her however, that wasn't the case as he sat down next to her on the bench._

 _"Come inside, Sophia, I'll take you to my office. You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here." He sounded like he was concerned._

 _Sophia bright blue eyes stayed focus on the things in front of her. She stayed silent._

 _"I know you can hear me, Sophia. Ignoring me won't help you at all."_

 _He despised this silent. He felt a slight pain in his, knowing that Sophia was ignoring. Was she mad at him? Did he something wrong?" Something about Sophia was off. She coming here and sitting a bench felt weird for her to do. Maybe she came here for the view, hehe eyes seem so fixated on the scene in front of her rather than on him. Aido did have such a gorgeous view but, mostly in the summer or when it was nice out. Today wasn't one of those days, it was terrible today._

 _"I did do something wrong, Sophia? I'm really sorry if I did."_

 _"No, you did nothing wrong," She finally spoke. She knew entirely that he was going to leave her be. It didn't feel right to let her let him blame himself for something that he clearly didn't do._

 _He felt relieved that he didn't do anything wrong to her but it didn't make him worried more, "Is something bothering you?"_

 _"That's none of your business," Her voice stern and harsh, also loud in annoyance. From the corner of her eyes, she could observe that he flinched at the tone of her voice. He was taken aback._

 _"Sitting out in the cold, looking miserable definitely means you're doing fine then, hm?"_

 _She blinks and pursuing her lips at his sudden sarcastic remark. She whirled her to face him, they both made eye contact. She didn't realize just how close Shido was sitting near her, maybe he was too close for comfort. The two teens-only stared silently at one another, taking in the other's appearance._

 _She quickly regained my composure and kept quiet. She wasn't going to let him know anything, it wasn't any of his business even if they were dating. They haven't been dating for that long that didn't give him a right to know or even a free pass. She rolled her head back to focus on what she was doing previously._

 _"Aren't you freezing, Sophia? It's cold out here!"_

 _She shook her head no in response._

 _She saw him reaching over to her. Her eyes dilated slightly surprised. When Watch as he took hold watching him take her hands grasping them tightly with his. She felt a weird fuzzy feeling inside, it felt new to her. Hiding her blush as she forces herself to look up at the male._

 _His expression grew increasingly worried, his eyes widened in shock, "Even with wearing my gloves I could tell your hands are freezing cold!"_

 _"I'm not cold and why do you care so much?"_

 _He narrowed his eyes at her, "Well your hands prove otherwise." She tries yanking her hands away from his but his grip only got tighter. "Why do I care? Why wouldn't I care about you, I'm your boyfriend," She could recognize the hint of red coming, not his face. He was blushing. before giving her a serious look, "You don't need to lie to me, you know. I know, for a fact... that something is bothering you, Sophia."_

 _Sophia disliked the fact that he sounded so desperate to know, "Nothing is bothering me and it's none of your business to know, Shido."_

 _"Yes, there is and I want to help," he insisted._

 _'Why was he so desperate? Can't he see I want to be left alone?'_

 _"No, I'm fine."_

 _"No. It's quite obvious you're not fine. Please, I want to help you... but you need to quit being so stubborn, Sophia!"_

 _"For the last time, Shido. I. Am. Fine. So leave me alone!" Her expression was that of annoyance, losing her composure completely. She tends to lose her composure in some instances._

 _His dark blue eyes glisten sadly as turned his gaze down to the ground his, looking hurt by my words. She felt immense hurt seeing the boy like this. Her chest felt like it was being stated His grip on my hands loosen, giving me enough power to take her hands out of his grasp but...she didn't. She let him keep holding her hands. She regretted pushing him away. For once in her life, she felt regret._

 _After a moment of dead silence which was dreadful to deal with, she let out a sigh, "You're right, Shido. Something is bothering me..." She gave into his pestering._

 _He blinks being surprised as he averted his attention back up to me. They lock our eyes being completely silent for a few moments. He raised an eyebrow in concern and tilted his head to the side slightly, "Well, are you going to tell me what that is? I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you, Sophia."_

 _She blinked, "Oh, r-right... just gave me a moment..." She looked down being deep in thought nodded. Playing with his hands nervously until our hands were intertwined. She wasn't used to telling others how she felt. No one in her past really care how she felt._

 _"You're not used to sharing your feelings? I understand but you'll feel much better once you let them out."_

 _He took no mind that she was playing with his gloved hands and that they were intertwined. Sophia liked clapping his hands, it brought her comfort and a warming feeling inside.' Why did he have such an effect on me?'_

 _"Ma- Kyoya dismissed me from my duties..."_

 _It went silent for a few seconds but it felt for hours before his spoke, "Wait... so you're sulking because Kyoya dismissed you? What's so sad about that?"_

 _She perked up at him with a look of annoyance and hatred. His eyes widened and he jumped. She quickly lifted her foot crushing her heel into his black boot hitting his foot. He wailed and closed his eyes tightly, gripping his hand tightly and yelped in pain._

 _"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, Sophia... Please don't hurt me again!" He whined aguishly._

 _She huffed, whirling her gaze away from him. He'll learn._

 _He regains his composer, "Did you try to reason with him to let you stay?"_

 _She nodded, "Da." Her stomach was filled with dread. It let a bitter taste her mouth. She despised it. The white-haired forced herself to answer his question. Her voice became unsteady, "That didn't work out so well and he never wants to see me again..." Her chest tighten._

 _She was so stoic but she completely lost it. She was trying to cease her shaking and trembling but with no success. She was usually so competent too. She shouldn't be acting like this. She never acted like this before so why now?_

 _Feeling droplets of rain from above ticking his hair and skin. She found it refreshing._

 _He flinched as the rain drops fall on him, "Agh! It just had to rain now! I didn't even think to bring my umbrella!" He complained. The Shido he knew._

 _She felt something wet and warm arriving in the corner in her eyes. She felt it rolling down to her cheeks. She didn't understand it. Her eyes never watered. This was so unlike her._

 _"Huh?"_

 _He seems to notice her and turned to stare at her. He stopped his whining completely._

 _She quickly let go of his hands buried herself in his chest, wrapping her hands around his back, holding onto the back of his shirt tightly._

 _His whole body tense by the sudden action. He hesitated on what he should do. He shortly was understanding that she needed comfort and somewhat to hold her. He wrapped one of his arms around her, holding her close. He used his other free hand play and pet her slightly wet, white hair, "It will okay, Sophia, you don't need him..." He whispered softly in a "...You have me."_

 _She never felt so weak before in life. She hated to be vulnerable and helpless. And yet, here she was showing that side of her. A side she never shown anyone. She was never the type to show weakness or her emotions. She was never the one to cry - in fact - she didn't think she'd ever cry before at least not in years. Thinking back on it the time she'd cry was when she was being wiped back in Russia. And no way she could tell him that. It didn't feel wrong to express these emotions to him. It felt good to get comfort. She was stoic all the time she forgets about these things. Her tears stop flowing down her face._

 _He pushed her away from him and stared at her in concern. Under her eyes were slightly puffy red. It was very noticeable with how pale her skin tone was. Her big bright blue eyes seem to lose some of the brightness that he loved so much, "Sophia... were you crying?" Him seeing Sophia cry!? The girl who was stoic actually crying, it seems so unbelievable. But she was human too and even the most mailce people have their days._

 _"No, I don't cry, Shido."_

 _He believed that only if wasn't evident that she was. He needed to cheer her up, "Now, let's go inside before we both get sick, Sophia." With some difficulties, she held up her up using his hands._

 _"Shido put me down! What do think you're doing?"_

 _"Why does it look like I'm doing? Carrying my queen to a much more cozy area."_

 _She narrowed her and puffed her cheeks out. She closed her eyes and swiftly turned her head away from her, "Agh, fine, just make this quick. I don't want others to see us like this."_

 _He nodded, "As you wish, my queen," he chuckled lightly._

 _He managed to carry her all the way to his office. Why did he do that? She had no idea. He placed her down the dark blue couch._

 _"Wait here, Sophia, I'll get you some blankets and tea."_

 _"No, don't bother. I really hate to waste your time. You've probably had a lot of student council work to do, I'll just leave."_

 _"Sophia you are much more important than paperwork."_

 _"I-"_

 _"No, more excuses, Sakharov," He raised his hands and sternly told her to stop what she was doing._

 _Sophia shut her mouth. She stopped what she was about to say._

 _"Good, now, just relax. You are clearly troubled."_

 _"I'm not troubled."_

 _"Don't hide it, Sophia. You can tell me anything. I love you." After that, he brought up blankets and tea. The two ended up cuddling on the couch together with the blankets and drank tea._

 _That was the first time she never really felt and shown so many feelings at once._

Sophia's eyes focus on the white and red checkered blanket she was sitting on, simply deducing all of her past memories with this but that always was the one that came back to her the most. She never cry or shown her emotions like that ever since then. She wonders why Shido never brought it up before. It was a good thing that he didn't.

He most likely forgot about it. She could just as easily erased any of his memories, she could have just did that but for her; it just felt so wrong. And she usually takes enjoyment in erasing others' memories.

"What are you thinking about, Sophia?"

She blinked and raised her gaze to meet Shido's.

"Nothing important."

"You seem really reserved today, you aren't mad at me still, are you?"

She shook her head no.

"Then if you're not angry why are you so quiet today, not that I mind of course. It just-"

She placed her finger her lip, making him silent in the process. He blinked a few times and felt his cheeks burned.

"I'm fine, stop asking or no more kissing."

"No more kissing!? That's not fair," he pouted. They rarely kiss in the first place but he loved it when they did.

"Da." Sophia's smirk was malice.

She was really going to played him like that? He'll get her back someday.

"Did Kyoya give you any new missions yet?" She finally got used to not master anymore, thankfully. But the discomfort she felt with his name being said still hasn't left her.

Sophia was very hostile about Kyoya. He shouldn't feel hostility towards Kyoya, he should be praising him like he always did in the past; nothing but praise.

"No, hasn't talked to me in a while but I'm not sure why that is."

Sophia thought for a moment. Her mind also wonders why that was so. He was most likely to busy or he dismissed Shido without telling him first. Her flashback was about the after-effects of her being dismissed. She couldn't imagine how Shido would feel if he was dismissed but she was preparing for that maybe not fully but still prepare for any outcome.

"Shido, could we go back to your place soon?"

"Why do you want to go back to my place?" Asked the tan-haired teen incredulously.

"No reason, let's go."

Before Shido had time to say or protest, She snatched him. She Had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make port before she teleported Shido and herself. The two landed perfectly on the bed together. she wrapped her arms around him. He tensed up.

"S-Sophia!? W-What are doing!?"

"Cuddling with my boyfriend," She puffed her cheeks slightly.

His whole face lit up with a dark crimson, "um, Why do you want to cuddle with me all sudden, Sophia?"

"You ask too many questions, Shido."

He closed his mouth and glance down at her. The two

"This comfort you give me when I hold you, I never felt this before with anyone before."

"I-I do too, Sophia. You make me feel safe when I'm with you."

Sophia was opening up more to him and telling her how she felt. It was good that she was improving herself for the better he was there to help her achieve it.

Magoroku flinches as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart. Sophia was too close to his face for comfort. He had no idea how she leans in so fast without him even noticing.

Sophia peering her eyes at him studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and frantic Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gawking at her.

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become noticeable on his cheeks.

She noted this and she took a firm hold of his hands. Now squeezing his hands she half-hearted leaned in closer to her lips being mere inches against his.

He felt his heartbeat raised and felt like his whole face was burning. He couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

She stayed in that position for a moment before she smacked her foreign lips onto his, hastily.

His eyes widened in shock. He had a feeling this was going to happen but he was still in shock.

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, in the need of oxygen. Sophia's eyes rested on his now swollen lips.

The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform.

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was too irresistible, unlike first time Shido kissed her.

Magoroku jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He brought her closer to him, affectionately.

He closed his eyes and slowly leaned down, planted a gentle kiss on Sophia's kiss. His kiss was filled with uncertainty. He was skeptical if she kissed him back or not.

Sophia is more than willing to oblige as she kissed back. He felt all his doubt leave him.

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The tan-haired let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. A pleasant shiver jolted throughout her body. It was new to her but she loved the feeling.

They broke the kiss. The two stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel his hot and intense breath. He was breathing heavily simply trying to catch his breath.

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, "We shouldn't be this... Sophia" muttered the male. He turned his gaze away from her and landing it on the floor. He felt completely ashamed.

"Why is that?" She broke the silence.

"Because if we went farther I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are apologizing?"

"I don't want to make you upset."

"I'm fine, stop worrying about it. There's still plenty of time left."

"What?"

She shrugged, "I'm going to break up with anytime soon."

"I hope you never break up with me."

"I won't unless you get me angry."

"I think you'll kill me first."

"Probably"

"Will you ever marry me, Sophia?"

She blinked, "Now, don't go too far."

He gave a nervous laugh, "I think this the most you spoke to me."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very, I love how you're more open with me instead of always keeping to yourself. I love this new you, Sophia!"

* * *

_She was the first person he spotted in the room. He ran up to her and gave a warming smile towards the girl sitting on the table, "Oh, Sophia! How are you doing?"_

 _He tried starting a conversation with her but Sophia didn't want to have one with him. She didn't respond to him, only closing her eyes, puffing her cheeks, and veering her head to the side._

 _He sweatdropped as he felt a burning sensation reaching to his cheeks. He had to admit she was the cutest when she had her cheeks puff slightly out like that, it just made him want to hold them._

 _He shook his head, he shouldn't be the thing these things, not about Sophia at least. The girl can kill him if she wanted._

 _He sat down on the table across from Sophia and place his books down on the table. It was the best sit, at least for him that is because he was able to look at Sophia, well more like glance up at her when they were all studying._

 _As the meeting went on, the other members from Disaster came into the room. He honestly didn't care about any of them, only about the white-haired. They were only here to study and so was he but he also thought of studying Sophia as well._

 _He shook his head once more to get rid of these thoughts, 'Stop it, Shido, that's disgusting.' He was not that kind of man nor person. Sophia could never feel the same way._

 _Kyoya walked around the table, studying them all with a careless smile before stopping by Sophia. He places his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "Ah, Sophia, if you can do all of us a favor? May you fetch us all some snacks and drinks and we can all take a short break afterwards."_

 _This caught Magoroku's interest as he glanced up, watching the scene play out before him. Sophia has a nod, "Da." Before getting up and leaving the room._

 _Sophia was by Kyoya side as always just standing next to him, it wasn't anything new but yet, he couldn't help but feel something new. He wanted her to be by his side and no one else's. She was kinda by his side already with the whole working at Aibo Academy's middle school student council with him. She was his assistant still, he wished there was more between them. He didn't understand why that was. He and Sophia were only just that, two people who happen to be working for the same guy. Sophia was heartless, he knew that, of course, he did. Why wouldn't he?_

 _Until Sophia came back with the snacks and drinks she was ordered to get by her master. She walked around the table, giving everyone what she wanted. She gave Shido last, knowing fully well that he was going to try to make small talk like he always does and she hated, he always manages to stop her from doing her tasks. It was a miracle that he somehow wasn't complaining today. Something he always did during these events, but not today. She found it weird but decided to pay no mind to it, seeing how she truly didn't care. So she just shrugged it off._

 _She stopped at the side of his chair. Shido gulped and looked up to face Sophia. She held out the tray of his food and drink. He let small warming smiled on his foreign lips and lifted his hand up and took the items from the tray, "Thank you, Sophia." He retrieved his drink and snack, placing it down on the table in front of him and said no more. He was the only one to ever thanked her when she did something. He's also the only one who relies on her too much for most things if not all._

 _She stood in the same spot, her eyes glued to Shido, seemingly waiting for him to say something but nothing._

 _"Huh?" From the corner of his eye, he noticed that the girl didn't move. He lifted his head to the side to find the girl had her eyes glued to him, "Is there something you need, Sophia?"_

 _The girl finally blinked, being taken out of her gaze. She reminds uncommunicative._

 _As much as he loved to look at Sophia's beautiful features he was finding it creepy that she was just standing there next to him. He was pretty sure she had something to do that she was ordered._

 _"You're just standing there, looking at me. Are you going to say something? I know I'm quite handsome but no need to stare at me all day and be speechless."_

 _Sophia narrowed her eyes in annoyance. She felt something burned on her cheeks. She ends up pushing him off his chair with her free hand. He made a loud wailed as he fell on the ground. This alerted all the other members of Disadisaster stop what they were doing and look at the scene._

 _Davide and Terumi snicker at Shido. Gremlin didn't bother to react or even bother to look at the scene anymore as he averted his attention back into his book, acting like nothing happened. Elf only gave a concerned expression towards Shido. Rouga becomes annoyed but also somewhat assumed by seeing this._

 _She turned away and quickly walked back to her seat, "You're not handsome," She growled under her breath. At least his ego hasn't left him. She would rather die and even go through pain worse than death before calling him handsome._

 _Shido places his hand on the table and lifted himself up. He wiped himself off of any dirt that possibly on his uniform. He glares at Terumi, Davide, and Sophia before sitting back down on the table, without a single word being spoken._

 _She didn't hear Shido give any protests or complaints which was out of character not too. She only glances down at her book in front of her, reading the pages carefully. He didn't need to worry about him because she simply doesn't care._

 _She had an odd feeling like someone was watching her. She thought that it was most likely Kyoya but when she gazed up at her, he was always doing his own thing and paying attention to his own work he was studying. Yes, even someone as smart as Kyoya needs to study to maintain his company. Her eyes wander around the room to find Shido was the one who was looking at her._

 _She watched as he flinches and his eyes dilating, quickly he sheepishly put lower himself down on his chair and digs his head down at his book again. Sophia's eyes glued on him once more, something was up with him then again he was a weirdo. She sat there watching him intently for a few minutes before going back to studying._

 _The rest of the meaning went on as normal and very peaceful, more so today. The other members found it relaxing that Shido wasn't complaining today._

 _Kyoya called his studying session to an end. Shido without a word or giving anyone a word, dashed to the door only to have Davide pull his foot out in front of Shido causing Shido to trip. He yelped as he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and let out a groan._

 _She had an odd feeling like someone was watching her. She thought that it was most likely Kyoya but when she gazed up at her, he was always doing his own thing and paying attention to his own work he was studying. Yes, even someone as smart as Kyoya needs to study to maintain his company. Her eyes wander around the room to find Shido was the one who was looking at her._

 _She watched as he flinches and his eyes dilating, quickly he sheepishly put lower himself down on his chair and digs his head down at his book again. Sophia's eyes glued on him once more, something was up with him then again he was a weirdo. She sat there watching him intently for a few minutes before going back to studying._

 _The rest of the meaning went on as normal and very peaceful, more so today. The other members found it relaxing that Shido wasn't complaining today._

 _Kyoya called his studying session to an end. Shido without a word or giving anyone a word, dashed to the door only to have Davide pull his foot out in front of Shido causing Shido to trip. She yelped as he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and let out a groan._

 _The sound of laughter filled his ears. They were laughing at him. He got up and glance up they were all just staring at him. He only cared to look at Sophia. Her expression reminds emotionless but he knew deep down that she enjoyed it when he got picked on. All of them did and he truly hated it. She even picked on him once before._

 _Magoroku huffed and walked away, angrily. His nails digging in his palm in complete anger. He had never been this angry prior. He walked out of the room without making a sound and into his room at the headquarters. He rarely ever go to his room here mainly because he honestly didn't really need to, he had his own place._

 _He took a deep breath of air, trying to come himself down for a bit._

 _"Gesha-Gesha, just tells her like her, get, She'll reject you. It will sting but not for long."_

 _Magoroku groaned at his buddy, "It's not that easy, Gallows. I can't tell her how I feel, not yet at least. I need to get closer to her, much closer."_

 _"Gesha-Gesha Someday is standing in the doorway."_

 _"Gallows this is no ti- what!?"_

 _Before he was able to speak Gallows reinstated to his card from and landed into Shido's hands._

 _"Shido."_

 _He tensed up at voice and quickly turned his frame around, in the doorway stood Sophia._

 _"Oh, Sophia is there something you need."_

 _"We need to talk about our mission."_

 _"Oh, okay."_

The two walked down the sidewalk. They were making their way home after going out to eat for dinner. It quite enjoyable, the food was great he didn't spill anything. Magoroku stared at the nicely lit lights, hanging the trees. He always had admiration for how beautiful it looks at this time a day. He was deep in thought remembering something from his past.

"Shido?" A soft-spoken voice brought Magoroku out of his daze. Her voice, it was almost like a small whisper. Unlike her more demanding or confident tone. Magoroku found it quite comforting.

"Hm?" He averted his attention to the girl.

Sophia lifted her feet up, to reach eye level with Magoroku until it was good enough for her taste. He raised an eyebrow, being slightly confused by her actions. He tense up as she placed both of her hands on his shoulders, keeping herself in place.

He parted his lips to what a word but before he was able to speak he felt something warm on his lips. Her eyes wide, as his thoughts scattered. He hesitated for a moment. He slowly hesitated as he was now wrapping both of his arms round Sophia's waist, pulling her close to him. The kiss was soft and soothing, filled with passion.

Sophia broke the kiss. Magoroku blinks incredulously and brought his hand up to his lips, "Did you just?"

"Just continue walking."

He smiles softly at the girl as she walked past him.

The two teens were standing in the middle of a park. It was only them, just them. No one else was at the park at this time of day. That's all the teens needed anyway. It was weird but the two were still new to this whole dating thing and both weren't exactly sure on what to do. Sophia's eyes were glued to eyes scene in in of them. Magoroku let his eyes drift around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand.

'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.' He touch her before in the past and so did she but they never bothered to hold hands. He wandered how it would feel to her's.

He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves on it was hard to tell. He hoped that Sophia wouldn't kill him for doing this.

Sophia felt something touch her hand taking her out of her thoughts and gazed. It felt like a fabric of some sorts. She glimpsed down at her hands to find shido was the one. He was holding her hand. It felt nice but weird and uncomfortable for her. She lifted her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"

He jumped and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. He felt his whole face burn. His face was a deep crimson from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your don't kill me..." He corwared.

Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male.

"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered.

Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?" She wanted him to continue with what he was previously doing bedore but she wouldn't let him know that.

Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"

"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."

Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious.

The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other.

After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back.

All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future.

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. She was really good at throwing insults at him.

It was fun with the little banter the two teens shared. But it wasn't fun that Sophia was effortlessly winning at all the games, well to Magoroku that is. He lost count of the 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. Ten times in only one game! And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" whined the male as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV with a look of pure fear. "This game is must of been hacked!" Yes, it was. It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing it."

Magoroku whirled his head towards Sophia, "oh how kind of you, you probably cheated!"

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the bookshelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" She honestly didn't care if he won or not, it was just a pointless game.

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very," He sets his controller down and made his way over to the bookshelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.

Sophia shrugged, "Da."

The game started and the two pick out their characters. Once the two were ready to start the game they did.

As the game continue Sophia was gaining the upper hand.

Magoroku groaned, he didn't like this.

"What's wrong, afraid you're going to lose, Shido?"

Before he was able to give a response the game over screech pop up.

"What...!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape," I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

Those words ran through her ears, making her uncomfortable and she frowns. It wasn't a lie that Shido was the one to openly give affection, even when around others. Did Shido love her more? She did not love him enough? She felt dread wash over her. Maybe she should have let him win this. Maybe it was best if he got something he was working so hard for.

Magoroku gazed at Sophia in concern. He thought she would have responded with something, anything. "Sophia?" She didn't jump, she didn't move. He shifted closer towards her and held up his hand, waving it in front of Sophia's face; hoping to get her attention in the process. "Earth to Sophia?"

She blinked and averted her attention towards Shido. The two lock eyes. He smiled, "You were spacing out on me, are you okay?"

She closed her eyes, "Da." She twisted her head to the side and opened her eyes, "Are you hungry, Shido? I could make you something?"

"I guess I am a little hungry. A little snack wouldn't hurt."

"I'll got make it for you." she lifted herself from the couch.

"Oh, I'll help you!" He raised himself up from the couch next.

The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to again, looking for his missing love, Sophia.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shudder.

"Sophia, I'm cold!" He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. No sound of her voice. No heavy jacket was thrown at him. Nothing. Until realized Sophia was still missing.

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks. He had yet to find her and it has been days now. He looked every and he asked been around him, nothing. They all said the same thing, he was worrying too much. Even his own father wanted him to stop this.

The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, "Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she's gone. And this time she isn't coming back," Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin.

He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Don't say that Gallow! She'll come back. She'll have to..." He felt his heart drop even though he was doubting his luck with finding her he was going to give up, "It just isn't the same without her..." and that was true, it truly wasn't the same. I'll will never be the same.

Gallows will never understand the immense hourt and pain he was feeling. Gallows would never understand human emotions.

Magoroku watched her leave time and time again in the past. How should this be any different? However she always came back... This time she didn't, perhaps, not yet. It's hurts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. In fact, he was willing to give up his ego only for her at times. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. He loves her, no questioning it.

He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to talk to her about whatever what was their minds. He remembers them so vividly.

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy. Yes, even if that meant him being unhappy for the rest of his life. He was that insensitive.

"Agh, Sophia! Please come back home to me!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.

Gallows swiveled away, ignoring his partner rumbling and cries. Gallows set his vision on the region. He eyes picked up something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone in blue. He knew that blue color anywhere.

"Geh, It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku."

Magoroku stop his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes roam around frankly.

"Turned around, geh."

"Oh?" Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. Her hair was as white as the color of snow. A white-haired girl.

He knew that look anywhere, it was her. His love. For once, his partner was telling him the truth and he was thankful.

"Sophia?!" The male blurted as loud as he possibly can, hoping the girl would hear him.

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster to get to her. He never ran this fast before. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating.

He halts right in front of the girl. He scanned her carefully. Her eyes seen to lose its color. He wasn't able to see much of those eyes however before they slowly closed. Her body becomes heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn't get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Cried out the male. He shook her body slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

Sophia opened her eyes slowly to find she was in a dark and rather cozy room, very warm. She lifted herself. She ignores the painful headache and she was having. Her bright blue eyes scanner the room she was seemingly place in.

Her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. She turned her attention towards the door and stared down at the only light at the bottom of the door. She saw a shadow cast under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing a person on the other side. The President of the Student Council.

His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. She stayed silent. She took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. Her eyes stayed glued to the hottle.

The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. The cough was fake. This caught Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked, realizing she had been staring at him.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine."

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking.

"Also to answer your question, I'm fine."

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you." The male made his way towards her, only being a couple of feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, "well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku's, giving him a glimpse of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously.

"Why did you ran away, Sophia?" He wanted to know. He was truly worried about her.

"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't have to.

He's to the square one with her using that.

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much! And I have been looking for you for days."

Sophia averted her gaze down to her lap, her expression was laden with guilt. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. He played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar.

"I'm sorry."

It took him a few minutes to process what she was saying. She was saying sorry. A word he never heard come out of her mouth before. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly looks sad. She was being genuine. Something that he never got to see.

Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "Sophia, tell me why are you acting like this? You never apologized for anything in the past so why start now?"

"Shido..." Sophia's word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sophia still didn't look up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, I care about you."

"But why?"

"Because I love you, Sophia."

Sophia lifted herself up from the couch "I think should go now " She didn't far as stopped by Shido who was standing in her way.

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here but she'll never let him know that "Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," uttered the white-haired coldly.

He nodded, "Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided to wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. She pushed him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact. He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He relaxed in her arms.

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' she wanted to leave but her gut told her otherwise. She needed to stay for him and only him. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him because of her.

Magoroku's eyes fluttered open slowly, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should have made Sophia sleep in his underground room.

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain he was so sorting. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden. Did she leave? Maybe she left when he was sleeping? He wouldn't doubt it.

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all, he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around and he sleepless nights just looking for her. He just couldn't let that all go to waste.

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blinks a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance in the air. She appears to hold two plates of food. It wasn't the first time she had cooked him food. He stills even remembered it. He ended up feeding spoon-feeding her because he didn't bother to make her own plate of food. That was a memory he'll never forget. This time she made a plate for herself. That was a good thing.

"I made us breakfast," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. He stared longingly at the female. He adored her and the way she acts sometimes. She truly was a lady even if she didn't want to admit that to him.

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male on the couch. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his.

"What?"

"Huh," Magoroku blinked in confusion. He turned to find the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him. This was the feeling he felt towards her when he first started to realized he had feelings for her. He didn't realize how much this feeling went away over time. He started to wonder if Sophia felt the same way.

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku places his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies then."

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold, " the white-haired noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words.

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes, tasting the flavor. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refined for my taste buds! In fact, it's better than last time, a real improvement." Another thing he loved from her was her food. She was so good at cooking.

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food.

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frosted up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine.

Sophia teleported back into the room but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'freshen himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him.

As she scanned the room with her eyes until she was completely focused on the large deck. In the middle was a notebook that stood out to her. It looks more like a journal. Did Shido had a journal? He never told her he had one in the first place.

When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. The door slid open earning her to quickly pull back. She was about to scold the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And forgetting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter.

"I have some great news, Sophia!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious.

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president." He knew that Sophia didn't want to come back but maybe there's a chance she'll stay.

Sophia surprise to hear that. Her eyes widened slightly and lips parted.

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course."

Maybe it wasn't that bad to returned. This gave her a purpose. Sophia nodded and shut her eyes, "Da."

_Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyoya's office. Her master, Gean Kyoya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. He was deep within his own thoughts. The room was silent, the air wasn't at all thick or even tense by it. The silence was always common for them, until kyoya's breaks it with his clever, yet manipulative words. That the female wasn't able to see._

 _"Sophia I would like to meet someone that you'll be working with in the future," Kyoya turned his attention towards the girl as he straightened himself up from his throne like chair._

 _Sophia eyes rested on his frame as she nodded, "Da." She didn't want to work with others, she only wants to work with kyoya and Kyoya alone. Even the mere idea of her working with anyone else but Kyoya sent unwanted chills in her body. Kyoya was the only one she'll ever be loyal to and work for._

 _Sophia blinks not expected to hear a knocking noise coming from the door behind her so soon. Whoever this person was doesn't like to her waste time. Which was a good thing for her she hated when others waste her time._

 _Kyoya smirked in satisfaction as he lifted himself up from his chair. Sophia turned her small frame slightly, watching her master making his way up the door. He opens the door, "Hello, Shido Magoroku, I'm glad you could make it in time." His words were careless as he was trying to be nice._

 _A teen male with short tan hair and dark blue eyes was standing in the doorway, sheepishly. The tan-haired male nods, "Of course kyoya sir! It's an honor to meet you."_

 _Kyoya let a polite smile onto his cold facade lips, "well, what are doing standing in the doorway? Come on in," he moved to the side and gestures the male in the doorway to come inside._

 _The male blinks, "Ah, yes, of course," he uttered nervously as he enters the room. She watched as he studies the room before his rested on her. He finally notice her presence. She was staring at him warily. He was scrutinized. A girl in which he never seen before. She has snow white hair and big bright blue eyes. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings._

 _Kyoya took note of this and turns his attention towards Sophia, "Ah, Sophia do you mind coming over here? I would like to introduce you to someone." That wasn't a question, it wasn't a choice, it was an order. An order in which she was going to do._

 _Sophia turned towards Kyoya and gave a small nod at command. She had her her towards them, gingerly._

 _Kyoya gaze at Sophia whilst gesturing towards Shido, "Sophia, this is Shido Magoroku. His father is the-"_

 _Ignore Kyoya's words and step forward and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Shido, it's nic-"_

 _Sophia narrow her eyes, "Master Kyoya already said your name, you don't need to repeat it," said the girl sternly, "Also don't interrupt him while he's speaking." Oh, how she hated that so much._

 _He blinks and pursing his lips. He lowered his hand, "well, aren't you rude," he murmured, giving her a grimace look._

 _Sophia narrow her eyes, glaring at him, coldly. The silence in the air was tense as they continue to stare at each other coldly, not taking a liking to each other already. Who does this guy think he is, just interpreting her master like that!?_

 _Kyoya lifted his hand and cough into it, getting the two attention as they stop their staring and turns to kyoya, "Now if you two are done eyeing each other down," his words were laden with a careless glee as he peered at the two. Magoroku felt his body sniffed as he went into complete submission._

 _Magoroku was playing with his new buddy rare card that was rested in his hands. As Sophia stood there waiting for her master to return._

 _Magoroku clears his throat, "So... um... is Kyoya your boyfriend?"_

 _Sophia turn her gaze towards him, giving him an annoyed look, "My love life is none of your business." Kyoya being her boyfriend?! That was never going to happen. She only saw him as a close friend (and even that word was pushing it) and not once did she think of him as a significant other._

 _Magoroku sweat drops as he nervously turns his gaze towards the door eagerly waiting for Kyoya's return. If Sophia didn't want to communicate with him, that was her problem. And frankly he didn't care._

 _For what felt like forever in the dreadful silence Magoroku finally hears a door click. They both averted their attention towards the door, watching their master enter the room. He walks up to them._

 _"Shido, Sophia, you will have a very important mission. You two will be working as partners to search for fighters that are worthy of the dark core. Since Shido is already the president of Aibo Academy's student council... Sophia, you'll be working undercover as Shido's assistant, the vice president. This will be in effect tomorrow," Kyoya explained._

 _Sophia nodded, "Da." She if she had to work with him so be it._

 _She made her way up to the entrance. She wasn't surprised in the slightest that Master Kyoya was easily able to fake her school documents and records to her to be here. Master told her everything she'll being to know just the day before. Out on the stood the male she meant yesterday, he was waited out in the entrance of the school until he noticed a white-haired girl with an Aido's school body bag making her way up to him._

 _Much to her distaste he had to show her around the area._

 _Magoroku walks up to her and waves his hand, "Ah, welcome to Aido!" He greeted her, trying to act nice towards her._

 _Sophia had an emotionless expression, "I could without the welcomes," Sophia sternly spook, "just show me around already so I can finally start our mission. I don't like wasting my time."_

 _She could tell he was holding something back, "Very well then, let's go."_

 _The president of Aido Academy's student Council, Shido Magoroku was showing her around the premier of the school. He was annoying and frankly she didn't bother to actually talk to him._

 _Kyoya wants her to be friends with him. Honestly, she didn't care about making new friends, like her master suggested she should being friends with Shido?Like that's going to happen. As much as she was loyal to Kyoya, she just couldn't make like that._

 _He slides the blue door open, "Well, welcome to the student Council room, vice president, Sakharov Sophia, " He smiles towards the white-Haired girl as she enters the room, quietly._

 _She didn't bother to look up at the male as her expression reminded emotionless. She let her eyes wander around the room, getting familiar with it and her current surroundings._

 _The tan-haired step inside, sliding the door behind him. Before making his way up to the female. He lifted his hand up and pointed towards the large desk only a few feet in front of them, "That's my desk but you could use it whenever you like."_

 _Sophia closes her eyes and nods "Da."_

 _"Well, it's nice to have you here," he turned to the female smiling at her, holding out his hand. Sophia turned slightly, finally averted her attention towards him. She glanced down at his hand, he wanted a hand shake but no way she was ever going to give him one._

 _"It's not like want to be here, it just so happens Master Kyoya order me to become the vice president," stated the female harshly._

 _He brought his hand down and narrowed his eyes, he turns his attention towards the coffee table, "right of course..."_

 _He glances at Sophia, "Oh, we should get to know one another," Shido clasp his hands together and smile brightly, "and maybe we could become friends like Kyoya said!"_

 _"Like I would want to become friends with you," Sophia narrow her eyes and glanced up at the male, "and it's none of your business to know me personally."_

 _Shido's expression drop, "but what about Master's wishes?" He asked quietly._

 _She turns her gaze and walks over to the desk, "while I'm fully committed to my new occupation as Aido's Academy's student council vice president, all I care about is my new mission of finding fighters worthy of being in disaster." She places a dark core deck case onto the brown wooden surface of the desk._

 _Sophia turned her body to face the male at the desk, staring at him intently. They lock eyes just seemily peering at each other unsure of what to say. The room was silent, not a bad kind of course. However, Shido didn't like it. They were still new to one another, since their master thought it would be a wonderful idea to make them go undercover together. However, it was provide difficult for both to actually find people worthy of the dark core._

 _Who knew finding fighters worthy of the dark core was so hard... this task should have been easy for her but instead it was difficult._

 _He gasped as his eyes widened. However she didn't understand why, "Oh," He lifted his hand and gestures towards the coffee table, "Could you hand me those papers on the coffee table over there, Sophia."_

 _Sophia narrow her eyes, "Can't you get them yourself, Shido?"_

 _She didn't bother to move or lose her eye contact with him. While she was his assistant she wasn't going to do every little small thing for him. There was no point in doing that. He wasn't incapable of walking or getting up. That was his problem._

 _He frowns disappointedly, "Excuse me, did I muttered?"_

 _Sophia reminded silent and emotionless as she continues to peer at him. She wasn't going to give an answer._

 _He glared at her and groaned. She could tell he was becoming extremely irritated with her, "When I tell you to do something,you do it,"He sneered. He points his finger, hasily towards the coffee table, "Get me those papers now. Or are we going to have a problem, here?" He didn't want to deal with her. He just wants to do his work. How hard was that!?_

 _Sophia and close her eyes and nodded silently before she turns her heels towards the coffee table. She bends down slightly reach out her outs towards the papers. Orders were orders, no matter who gave them. She could only wish that she could somehow break free of them, but knowing that was impossible._

 _She felt him stare at her small frame and curves as she was taking the papers from off the table. She turned to him smirking in delight. She ignored that and made her way over towards him, papers in hand._

 _"See that wasn't so hard now, was it?"_

 _Sophia ignore him and throw the papers at him, causing him to fall off his chair with a yelp. Magoroku recover and sat up while rubbing his head. He turned his attention towards the female, "Sophia!" He yelled, before he glanced at all of the papers in front of him._

 _"Look at this mess you made!" He points towards all the papers that were scattered all over the floor._

 _"Well, I guess you have to pick it all up, then."_

 _Magoroku groan, "I didn't make this mess, now didI?!" Sophia stares at him silently before turning around._

 _He eyes widened, he got up quickly, "wait where are you going, get back here!?" He hastily runs up to her and took hold of her wrist, "you need to clean this mess you made in my office!" She turns slightly around to face the male._

 _"Master Kyoya, requested that you come with me."_

 _Sophia watch as bis eyes dilated by her words._

 _"Ah, well... you see," he let his eyes wander around the room looking for some reasonable excuse. They ended up resting on his student council work in front of his him on his desk. He should really be doing that work instead of making small talk with the white-haired girl, "I don't want to come with you," he said honestly giving up on finding an excuse entirely._

 _Sophia parted her lips to speak, "mas-"_

 _He quickly interrupts her, "No," Sophia shuts her mouth as Shido continues, "I'm currently busy. I don't have the time for this."_

 _Sophia nods and remains silent. She felt weird feeling in her heart as he said that. What was wrong with her?_

 _Magoroku gaze back down at his work and lifts his hand, he swiftly gestures towards the door, "you know where the door is."_

 _She nodded and turned to leave. She made out the door and into the hallway. He had a feeling that someone was following her. This feeling becomes unbearable. She made it to the stop and turned around glaring at person who was following her._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm busy, get out of my way."_

 _"Busy following me."_

 _"you must be mistaken I wa-"_

 _"Do you want to come with me or not, Shido?"_

 _"I can't..." he mumbled. She closed her eyes and turns away. Magoroku eyes widened, "wait!" He yelled as he grabs her shoulder, stopping her. She whirled slightly to face him, giving a look of annoyance, "what? You already said you're answer. I don't waste m-"_

 _"I just want to know something, that's all."_

 _Sophia reminds silent as her expression softened._

 _He took this time to ask her and taking off his hand from her shoulder, "Are you working for any other student council presidents?"_

 _Sophia smirks maicly, "maybe."_

 _He narrowed his eyes, "Come on, Sophia! I'm being serious here," he whined. His voice laden with slight jealousy._

 _"Are you jealous, Shido?" Sophia leaned in slightly towards Shido. She lowers her voice into almost a whisper as she continues to speak," Or maybe you don't like the thought of me being the vice president of another student council or even working for another president since you're greedy and selfish."_

 _Her whispering tone sends shivers down his shine causing him to slightly shudder and almost break down. He felt heat rushing through his cheeks by the sound of her voice and her closeness._

 _He did his best to recover fast and pouts, "me jealous? Never," closing his eyes and folding his hands across his chest. He tilted his head to the side as he continues, "I would I be jealous of anyone else?"_

 _"You sounded like you were."_

 _"Well, I'm not," he turns around, "I need to get back to work. The paperwork can't do themselves you know."_

 _Sophia nodded._

* * *

This reminded her too much of her past. Too many memories here. It felt weird. It felt like she simply didn't belong here. It just didn't feel right to her.

She recollected some of their past moments together as Sophia walked alone down the deserted and rather peaceful hallway. She was very familiar with the layout of the school. However her enjoyment in silents was interrupted by the sound of voices coming the hall close to her with one she was familiar with. She made her way down the corner of the hall and peered

For some unforeseen reason today a girl was talking to Shido. A girl she was unfamiliar. She felt quite annoyed by the young women as her facial expression was that of annoyance, one that she offends makes and isn't afraid to show.

While observing scene playing out in front of her she felt sudden anger towards that girl. She couldn't bear the thought of him just dating another that wasn't her.

She quickly turned around, not wanting to watch the scene anymore.

"Oh, Sophia, I been looking all over for you."

She froze at her name being called right behind her. She swiftly turned to face Shido. She glared at the girl next to shido. This made the girl jumped and throw the papers towards the white-haired.

"Oh, sorry Mr. President, I should get going!" before he was to speak to her she dash down the hall. He raised an eyebrow.

"Shido, who was that?" She had her cheeks puffed slightly.

He blinked, "Who?" until he realized by who she meant, "Oh her? She's our secretary. We were only talking about these papers that she happened to drop."

The two teens looked down at the papers and the mess they had to clean up.

"Why Are you asking?" He lifted his hand and pointed it at her, "Oh, wait, were you jealous?" asked the male teasley.

"What, no. Why would I be jealous?"

He cackled, "It's okay it you are, Sophia. It's normal to get jealous in a relationship, " He leans in and whispered, "A little secret yours truly also surprisingly get jealous when I see you around other men." He quickly leans up and smiles. She suddenly recalled having her one of memories of Shido being jealous.

"Anyway we should pick this up, Sophia."

* * *

They both walk through the halls, Sophia was carrying the important papers for Shido that the girl drop.

Most of the students stared at her as she walked past them. They all knew her as the girl who team got second place in the Gean Cup. Some shown hatred, fear, and even confusion.

She ignores all of the questioning looks and whispers of students that she had to walk past. She honestly didn't care what they had to say about her. She only cared about Shido.

"Sakharov Sophia, here to cause trouble again? Hopefully not to cause evil, you better not be back doing your own tricks again.

Sophia and Magoroku whirled towards the voice calling Sophia's name.

She knew that voice anywhere. She remembered Shido mentioning that Tasuku transfer to Aido quite some time ago.

"What are you talking about?" Asked coldly male coldly, clearly not in the mood to deal with this.

"Whenever Sophia here's she causes trouble. I bet Gean Kyoya set you up for this and you're a part of it Shido. Someone like her could never change, Shido."

Sophia narrow her eyes in annoyance and frowns. She changed for the better, at least that what Shido said. Was he lying to her? No, of course not, he would lie to her again. But she started to doubt herself now.

Magoroku gulped. This was bad. He could feel the tension between Sophia and Tasuku. And he wasn't fond of it.

"I can assure you that she would do anything harmful or evil while she here at Aido. I'll be making sure of that."

Magoroku nervously held up his hand in defense.

Sophia had the feeling that Tasusku wouldn't let her get off the hook, easily. Nevertheless, if Shido said she couldn't do anything that would consider sinful intention, then she had no other choice but to respect him.

* * *

"What are you doing, Sophia?" He was near the couch where young vice president was. He peered at her while she was seemingly setting up the blankets and pillows neatly.

"Getting ready for bed, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sophia didn't looked up but only closed her eyes Shido she was done, setting up her makeshift bed on the couch.

"Don't you have your room that you could sleep in?" He remembers her room and that soft bed of her's and truly wondered why she would want to give that all up.

"I don't want to go back home."

His mind starts to wonder if that's the reason why she'd ran away from home. Still, shido didn't want Sophia to sleep on the couch. "No, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch tonight. Sophia you need a proper bed to sleep in, that's why you're going to sleep in my bed for tonight."

Sophia didn't want to argue about this to him. She was tired. Sophia took out her glowing buddy rare card, using her it to simply teleported Shido and herself to his bed that was underneath the school. Sophia landed on the bed softly however, Shido feel hard on the floor next to the bed.

Shido yelped, "Ow, that hurt Sophia, I keep telling you-hpmm!" his eyes widened as Sophia smacked her lips on his. The kiss also lasted for a few seconds before she broke it She placed his hand, petting it almost, "I'll be fine."

He felt like his words were stuck in his throat as he found himself unable to speak. The color of red tainted his cheeks.

Sophia swiftly moved away and her eyes darted around the room. It felt hollow. As the room had nothing much in it, unlike the last time she was which was months ago.

Magoroku took this time to finally get up from off the floor and he quickly wiped himself off of any dirt that might had gone on him. He walked over to his closet and opened it. There wasn't much here since he rarely ever go down here. Lucky he has two Pajamas, a light blue one and a pink one. He thought how cute would Sophia would look in this blue one. Blue and white were most certainly her colors for sure. It would definitely match her beautiful large, bright blue eyes.

He thought it was a good idea for him to put on his pajamas before him gave the blue ones to then walked over to Sophia. "Here, take these." He held out the clothes in front of him, "Put them on, Sophia."

Lucky Sophia was Still awake and open one her eyes, to only see Shido in front of her and appears to be holding light blue pajamas. Sophia got up and took the clothes from him. Didn't bother to actually undress herself to put them on, instead just looking at Shido.

"What are you waiting for, Sophia? Put them on."

Sophia gave an unpleasant and uncertain expression, "Not in front of you, Shido."

Shido apart his lips, "oh..." His whole face turned red as he realized what she meant. He turned around as quickly as possible, covering his face with his hand. He felt completely embarrassed about that.

Sophia took this moment to put on the pajamas. The fabric was turns turn she touches. They were big but really soft and warm. "You can look now."

Shido turns around only to Jump back in surpridoesn'td yelp when he Sophia was right behind him, eyeing him intently. "Ah, Sophia doesn't do that, you scared me nearly to death!"

She reminds silent and shrugged.

He closed his eyes nervously, "Okay, are you ready to go to sleep now, Sophia?"

"Da."

He blinked as Sophia pushed him away and got on the bed herself, right next to him.

"Shido your bed is small so I need to hold on to so I don't end up falling off in the middle of the night because of you."

"Sure, do whatever you want Sophia." Sophia nodded as slowly wrapped her hands around Shido, putting herself closer to him. Shido tried his best to yelp or anything like that. The touch made him tense up but he quickly relaxed.

 **Be My Dark Valentine**

 **[AU Slowburn ] Love could hurt but it also could be wonderful if you fall in love with the right one.**

 **Rated: T - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Published: 09-19-19 - Updated: 09-19-19**

_An AU based all about on how I few the Darkness Valentine poster! How they came to be, fall in love, and so forth._ A bunch of one shots in here.

* * *

He lazily had his hands behind the back of his head as he entered the large familiar room, slothfully. His black eyes scanned around the locale only to find Kyoya, his master and two others he'd seen previously but never literally knew. One was a short white-haired girl who had very formal red and a dark purple colored dress. It also has ruffles. That was standing next to a master some say she was the Master's toy, however, they were all just trivial rumors he didn't bother to pay attention too. The female had large bright blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. She was exceptionally marvelous. He could see why Kyoya would prefer her.

A tall male who had a white collar and blue formal shirts on, it was modest but pleasant. He also wore blue pants. His outfit was nice from behind and he was able to observe him fully.

The young white-haired male took notice of his presence, "Ah, Davide you finally arrived, welcome," Kyoya had a meaningless smile as he was welcoming the yellow and brown-colored haired male into the room.

The female swung her eyes towards him, warily and slight animosity as if he was going to attack her. However, he was a low life that attacks females just because he felt like it.

He finally glanced up at the two he was busy studying. The guy in front of Kyoya whirled his frames slightly over to him. With this, he got a better view of his faces. He had dark blue eyes and short tan colored hair. Davide heard that he was the son of the famous Buddyfight commissioner which would explain why he was rightfully here, to begin with.

He brought his hands now from behind his back and smirk, sticking his tongue. He made his way over towards them and finally stopped right next to the shorter male. His black eyes wandered down to see the man he was standing next to staring back at him. They locked their eyes before it was ultimately broken by the shorter male who sheepishly turned his head away. Davide shrugged his shoulders at this and turned to face that girl and Kyoya. The male next to Davide had a stare of admiration for Kyoya.

Kyoya cleared his throat getting the attention of all three. Kyoya gave a soft small smile while precipitously pointed to the female next to him, "Davide, Shido, this is Sophia."

It was good to know girl's name despite the fact he simply didn't care about the names of others only there weakness, sweet spots, and anything else that's proven or he'd deem useful to jot down in his small notebook he kept with him.

"She'll be working with you for now on so please take care of her for the time being. I'v-"

That being said the two males only gaze at her. The male on the right that he assumed was name Shido step forward and raised his hand,

"Hello, I'm Shido Magoroku, It's nic-"

Her facial expression shown irritation at him as if he did something to offend her, "Don't interrupt Master."

He backed up and slowly laughed nervously understanding fully well what he did.

Kyoya didn't pay any mind to this as he resumes, "I've personally picked you three myself to carry out the particularly crucial task for Disaster. You three will be known as Darkness Valentine from here on out and you'll be living together in the search for new members that are qualified to wield the darkcore."

 _'Just great.'_ Davide deterred his expression of resentment for having to work with people he didn't know. Not only that but also having to occupy with them as well, was a bit too much. Was it really essential for him to live with them? He conjectured that living with strangers was probably better living with neglectful and alcohol parents. Davide kept his thoughts to himself as Master continues his statements with careless mirth.

"I've already made living arrangements, " He swiftly held up his hand to point at the white-haired. She didn't flinch or was disturbed by this as her manner remained emotionless. Davide starting to wonder how she kept like that. Kyoya clarified that Sophia will be the one to show up to get the two males when the time comes.

* * *

The three stood in front of a large door bags in hand. Sophia unlocked the door using a key which she only had. Davide wasted no time shoving the door opened and peering inside. He didn't bother to examine the inside as he whirled his head over to look at Sophia. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and entered the threshold to a new house, silently. Shido tentatively and quickly joined after her, abandoning Davide at the that Davide cared. It still felt bizarre to be living with others. The thought made him feel apprehensive. He imagined that other two probably felt the same.

He heard an audible gasp coming from within the room, taking him out of his reflections as he finally to walk in their new home. He let his vision travel around the new territory. It was very, let's say distinctly. Was one word he could interpret it as.

He twirled his frame barely to take a look at the male who was only in the room and the one who made the noise in the first place. His expression was that of pure surprise. Davide noticed he looked contemplative. He was imagining that the fellow never observed something like this before.

His eyes were plastered on the tan-haired lucky he didn't seem to take any note of it. 'Hm, this is my chance to go talk to him.' Davide took this moment and made his decision, to walk up to him and so he did.

"This place is most certainly interesting, huh?"

The male blinked being taken out of his deep thinking and whirled his gaze to see the taller male right next to him. He bobbed his head yes in agreement.

"Oi, I don't believe we've met before, what's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me for not inducting myself sooner, " He held up his hand, "I'm Shido Magoroku and you must be?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Davide slapped his hand instead of giving him a firm handshake, "hair spayed doodles is my name," Sticking his tongue with a vast smirk arising on his face.

Davide watch as Shido's skeptical expression altered to that of turmoil. "What?" Spat out the dumbfounded Shido as he wasn't sure of what to say to that.

Davide started to chuckle. He couldn't hold back his laughter. "Hahahaha, I'm just pullin' your leg. The name's Yamazaki Davide, and don't you forget it now."

Shido nodded, "Ah, Davide, a delightful name."

It felt weird that someone actually compliment on his name before but he shook the feeling off.

The two grew quiet, both were relatively unsure of what to talk about. Davide let his eyes went aimlessly around the room once more. It seems the white-haired girl wasn't in the room and it made him wondered where she could possibly be.

He travels back over to Shido, "Hey, Shido do you know where that girl has gone too?"

"I don't know, I assume she might be in one of the rooms here." Shido whipped his head around the room, peering frankly for something he didn't appear to find.

"Well, let's go look for her. She's has to be here somewhere."

He strolled past Shido and reached a hallway. He noticed all the doors were closed except for one at the end of the hall which was entirely opened. Thinking it could've been the door, she was in he promptly made his way towards it, Shido followed closely behind him. He reached inside the room to find the girl they had been looking for on her knees and placing something in the bottom drawers next to a large bed that had red covers. He also noticed a suitcase on the said bed filled with clothes and other feminine items. He hastily shifted his gaze away from the suitcase, feeling reasonably embarrassed for staring at the woman's belongings. He trudge closer towards the girl and tilts down slightly. "Oi, What the hell are you doing?"

The girl swiftly whirled her attention around. Her expression morphed into exasperation, "That's none of your business."

Davide couldn't help but narrow his eyes and frowned at that, "Well, aren't you rude," He muttered while he straightens himself up again. He could tell she's ill-mannered. She seem unfazed by his words as she kept glaring at him. He couldn't help but glare back at her.

A tension filled the room. One that Shido didn't like and one he hopefully was going to clear shortly. He stepped forward, "Is this your room, Sophia?"

She closed her eyes, "Our room."

Shido tilted his head at the word, "Our? You mean we'll being sharing it? And be sleeping in the same bed here too?"

She nodded, "Da."

The Tan-haired sweatdrops and rapidly became anxious. Having to share a bed with two people that he didn't know that well, yet!? It was unprecedented. He clapped his hands together and shut his eyes, "Ah, I see, fantastic. I-"

"I should get my suitcase and settled in," Davide intervene as he ceased his grimace expression. Before Davide gave the other two a chance to speak another word, Davide whisked out of the room and into the main living room he was previously in. He strides over to his suitcase and kneel down in front of it.

The unwanted feeling of uneasiness came back as he left a bittersweet taste in his mouth, that was vastly becoming dry. He could really use some water approximately now. His mind filled with sentiments. He didn't understand why he was filling this way.

He hoisted his eyes towards the door that was only a few feet away from him. He wanted to bolt towards it and flee this place. This just didn't feel ideal to him.

"Davide?"

He jerked up and whirled his head around to find Shido giving him a look of worry.

"What'd ya want, can't you see I'm speculating here?" He mistakenly snap at Shido causing him to flinch back at the tone.

"I-I was only getting my suitcase and then I notice you're gloomy look."

Davide notice this and rapidly looked away from him and got up. He took hold of his bag, "Sorry." And walked back into the their new bedroom suitcase in hand.

When he entered he took note of Sophia taking her bag off the bed. He pays no mind to her and acted like she was in the room. He placed his bag next on the bed and unzipped it.

* * *

Davide slowly shut his eyes, trying to get comfortable in bed after they got ready to rest. He took note that Sophia wore a blue long nightgown, Shido wore a matching set of teal pajamas, and he just wore his pajama pants with no shirt. He wasn't fond of wearing clothes to sleep if he was alone he'll only wear his boxers. He didn't care if they saw him only in boxers it wasn't like his member was out and display for them to behold. He mind wouldn't get rid of the hidden lecherous on Sophia's and Shido's faces when they were gaping at him and his chest. In response to that he ridiculed the two for staring and they both quickly glanced away. He got that he was well-built but no need to staring at him.

It felt strange to be sleeping in a bed with other people for the first time. He changed positions narrowly no matter what position he was in it regardless of what the position he somehow managed to still be uncomfortable.

They all picked sides they wanted to be in will it was more like Shido taking control of which spot they got. He wanted the end closer to the bedroom bathroom that was located and to the drawers, so he got that end and no one made an argument about it. Davide took note that Shido seem to like to be in control of things.

Daivde could care less and Sophia didn't care either. Davide didn't actually want to be in the middle so he picked the other end. Sophia seem to not care much for being in the middle of them. Even with all three of them in the bed they all had their respective space between one another, thankfully. It was vast enough for his buddy, Deathgaze to sleep at the bottom of the bed now without having to curl up to do the low amount of room he truly had.

He finally lifted himself up and gazed down at the two. Shido was sleeping soundly as he heard soft noises coming from him and he also had a loving smile indicated that he was having a good dream. However, when he looked at Sophia her eyes were open wide simply staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Davide groan as he starting to become conscious and gradually got up. He let out a yawn and stretched out his arms causality. He looked around the room to find he was the only one still in bed. He let his mind wander to where the other two went. He instantly got up from the bed, got ready for the day, and making is way out of the bedroom.

He arrived in the kitchen and search for food.

"You're finally awake. I've made you breakfast but it's probably cold now." Her voice was a monotone.

He blinked and hasily twirled his head only to find Sophia standing in the doorway. "What?"

She walked over to the microwave and opened the door, pulling out a plate. She handed the plate to him. He took plate from her hands, incredulously. "Oi, thanks... I guess?" He didn't entirely know what to say, in fact, no one in his past bothered to cook for him.

She nodded and left the room, leaving him to eat his food. Once he was full and finish with the surprisingly adequate food he wash it off and place it in the sink.

He made it out of the kitchen and into the main living room. He took note of an unfamiliar male with red hair in the room sitting on the chair talking to Sophia and Shido who were sitting on the couch listening closely.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" He admitted he sounded a bit jealous but he didn't exactly understand why that was. It wasn't like he was jealous of having someone he didn't know talking to Sophia and Shido. Hell he didn't even know them personally yet. It probably his mind playing tricks on him again.

The trio swerved their faces towards him as he came closer.

"I'm your personal deck builder, you can call me Gremlin."

Kyoya did mention a deck builder will be building his deck which clarifies why he had to give Kyoya his buddy in the first place. There was enough room for him to sit on the couch. Davide flopped down on the couch next to Sophia.

"I'm here to give and discuss your new decks."

"Hm," He let his eyes wandered down to the coffee table in front of him and lean down, taking the only deck that was on the table. Shido and Sophia always had theirs. He stared at his new found deck gleefully and in complete excitement, knowing fully well what he could do with that said deck. He was satisfied to be able to buddyfight again. He was instantly enthralled with hearing all of his deck's new cards.

Gremlin continues explaining their decks and what master had said to him. After that he left without saying goodbye.

Davide gradually but surely was started to be comfortable sitting on the couch as he lifted both his feet, putting them on the table. Subsequently, he place hands-on places of the dark red couch.

The trio sat in silence. It was tension, award type of silence but rather a delightful, enjoying the moment type of silence that it was. It felt typical, like they had done this before but didn't. Davide whirled his head to see what the two next to him. Sophia had her eyes glued on something in front of her while Shido was blundering with his hands.

"I think we should get to know one another if we'll be living together from now on," Shido was the first to talk. He nervously shifted his is position, feeling apprehensive about this.

Davide nodded and grinned, slightly sticking his tongue, "Sure! I don't mind sharing with ya of you."

Shido let a soft smile escape his lips towards Davide.

Shido eyes travel to Sophia, "And you, Sophia?"

Sophia closed her eyes, "I don't got time for this," she raised herself from the couch.

"Huh?" Davide glanced quizzically at the female was simply leaving, "Oi, where are you going?"

"To look for user worthy of the darkcore like Master ordered _,_ " She responded but didn't look back as she kept walking and eventually was out the door.

Daivde scowl as he peers at the door that Sophia went through not that long ago. She was definitely something, isn't she?"

* * *

The more he focus mind on it the more it felt really unusual. They only been here for a week and yet, it felt like he been here forever. He really didn't like this feeling. Sophia cooking was amazingly well cooked, it was like she'd done it for such a lot time despite for her young age.

They all been doing their own thing during the week they have been here. Sophia was always cleaning up the house despite Shido telling her that she didn't need to do that and that he was able to clean up his own mess.

Davide and Shido had a mutual awareness. Davide was so used to doing his own thing that having something else do it for him felt off. Sophia advised them to stop their protests and that she was supposed to do these things for them. Shido immediately stopped his complaining and shown a greedy smirk. It was evident that Shido was spoil and had everything handed to him.

Davide had spent most of his free time simply just rummaging through all of the rooms. What he found in most of them were very... intriguing. Kyoya had an awfully captivating things he added here, mostly about intercourse. In the chest in front of their bed had a bunch of items but, kinky items. He thought about using them in the future when he felt like it.

He was laying down on the sofa with a book close to his face. He wasn't the type to read much but he didn't mind it, he only was reading because he found himself bored today. Although he was exactly reading but rather staring at it while being deep within his own thoughts.

He heard the door click open, he didn't bother to perk up to see who it was. He heard the foot steps coming closer towards him.

"Huh? where did you get the book, Davide?"

Shido.

Davide force himself to lazily glance at Shido, "The second door to the right."

"Ah, I see, thank you."

Davide only shrugged and went back to his book, returning to his thoughts once more.

 **Malicious**

 **She didn't want to feel this towards someone she claims to despise so much.**

 **Published: 09-25-19 - Updated: 09-25-19**

She stares out at the window unsure of what to make of her conclusions. It was so ambiguous to her. The more she speculated about it the more it was becoming clear to her. Her bright blue eyes ultimately travel down to her darkcore, simply sitting on her desk waiting for her to take it and hold it once more in her tiny hands.

She was tempted to snatch it and use it to erase her memory of having these "feelings". The word may her cringe. She definitely felt something towards Shido. Affection? Maybe. No, it can't be that.

Even the mere mention of his name mind her insides fuzzy.

 _"Is it wrong to let all of these inferior fighters get their hopes up for winning the tournament?"_ _She whirled her gaze to meet his, "Anything can happen in battle. You said so yourself."_ _He opened his eyes and turned to face Sophia. His arms out a smile plastered onto his face, "I said anything goes in battle which is why going to win."_

She shook her head trying to get a picture of the male out of her mind.

"Why does it have to be him?"

He was annoying, egotistical, self-righteousness,

and extremely dense but an honor student. Nothing good about him. There is no reason why she should feel this way.

Then why is he so adorable. She let out an audible groan in resentment. she loathed feeling this.

* * *

She slid the big blue door open, the other side uncovering their room. She quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Sophia, you're here."

She felt herself tense at his voice calling her name. Her eyes travel over to his dark blue ones. Her chest tightens at the scene. She remains quiet and silently walked over to her typical place near the wall off to the side. The only sound was the one's her heels we're making as she strolls over to the corner of the room. Magoroku mouth agape shrugs it off as Sophia simply being herself. His eyes rested back to his work as he continues to jot down important student council work.

Once he was done the sound of rain filled the room. He swiftly whirled around his chair, peering out the large window, and frown at the site. He despised the rain.

"Oh, great it's raining!" complained the tan-haired president.

"What's wrong with rain?"

"The noise and the gloominess of it all, " He turned to face Sophia, "Do you like the rain, Sophia?"

She gave a small nod, "Da."

"Hm, " He hummed, borrowing his eyes.

She blinked. She didn't really like that expression that he was giving her. "Did I say something wrong, Shido?"

He shook his head, "No, not that. It just we have very different preferences, that's all."

 _'Different preferences?'_

She never thought about that before but maybe it was something to keep in mind.

**_The Egotistical & Stoic Lovers_**

Doing all 45 OTP angst prompts using MagoSoph just in a different order with the prompts.

Published: 12-01-19 - Updated: 12-01-19 

"Come along, Shido, Master is calling us,"

Magoroku only stood still, He hasn't bothered making a single move in acknowledgment towards the white-haired.

His mind racing, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He doesn't want to do this, he shouldn't have too.

"What are you doing Shido? Stop standing there and hurry up, we need to go," her voice was becoming more filled with irritation by the second they wasted. Magoroku could sense it. She didn't like doing this but did she even have a choice?

"I...can't...no…" He merely choked out, holding back his anxious tone. He shook negligibly in dread.

Sophia took a step back and narrowed her eyes at him, "What did you say?"

She didn't understand. She didn't understand him or how he truly felt inside. He didn't like being zapped but she didn't care. Why would she? She doesn't protect him from his zapping even if she was the one to fail Master.

He lifted his head up to meet her bright blues eyes which had a hint of annoyance. "I can't do this again! I won't!" His dark blue eyes began to water as his eyes gleam with the sorrow he had hidden. He doesn't want to go through any more pain. This was all a mistake he simply couldn't walk away from this. Did he really have a choice in this matter? Was this his only faith?

Sophia only gave a confused look towards the male, only a few feet away from her. She was baffled by his shout but was also irritated by him wasting time.

"Please, don't put me in this position, Shido," was the first thing that the Russian mumbled under her breath as she was being taken to the dance floor by Shido. His gloved hand tightly held onto her small ones.

She didn't like being here, at this party with Shido but dancing with him was far from her comfort zone but she wasn't going to let him know her weakness.

She gulped nervously as the two began to slow dance. She felt as if eyes were glued into them as they dance. As if they were judging her for even dancing with him.

I felt weird but pleasant. They were in perfect rhythm. Shido was surprisingly good at slow dancing, even more so than she thought. It was if they were doing this forever.

"What's wrong, Sophia? You seem worried," his low voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing..."

"Are you sure? You look uncomfortable. We can stop dancing if you want?"

She finally gathered enough courage to gaze up at him, her bright blue eyes meeting her blues one. It felt like a sappy romance movie, "These people are judging us, Shido."

He blinked in confusion before he chuckles lightly. She quickly gave him an annoyed look. She didn't get why he was laughing. Was he laughing at her?

"Look around you, Sophia and tell me what you see."

Sophia without a word did as she was told and peered around the room.

"No one here is judging us. I didn't expect you to worry about others like that, Sophia."

Maybe he was right. It wasn't like her to worry like this especially about what others think of her. This position wasn't so bad.

Something sharp comes into contact with her midriff causing her to stumble, trying to keep her balance. Everything to her felt like her reality was falling apart, could she explain this feeling? No. An awful taste of what she assumed was her blood filled her mouth.

"Sophia!"

A voice could be heard from the background, one in which she recognized clearly. But it felt so far away and yet, she knew he was close...

"Hang on. You're going to be okay, Sophia. Keep breathing!" Was all he could breathe out to her as he quivered. He felt like he was saying those things to reassure himself that everything was going to be okay.

The girl laying in his arms, breathing heavily, trying to keep her own breath of air but was failing to do so. She felt weak, she felt hopeless, she felt as if everything she maneuvered so hard for was coming to an end. She didn't want this to be an end.

She heard him…

His shaky voice, his whispers of comfort, his whimpers, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

If she was truthful here, she didn't like seeing him so hurt. His eyes showed that look of desperation and sorrow. Someone she worked with for the past few months, someone who was egotistical was comforting someone like her. She wasn't any nice to him, she knew this.

It sent an unwanted pained feeling in her chest, she never felt before. She kept her eyes opened, at least she forced him to remain open just to see his face. She had the urge to raise her hand and place it on his cheeks but she felt too weak to do that. His arms around her almost felt as if she was safe, she'd only hoped to see that face again, maybe not in his life but the next

The girl only showed pity towards the male who was at his desk, who was trembling negligibly as he was biting his lips.

"Shido…" she dubbed his name into a whisper, not wanting to speak any louder. She didn't want to mumble his name any louder.

He heard his name being uttered faintly from her lips but he didn't bother to respond to her.

"There's nothing I can do..." utterances that she didn't want to speak but had no choice but too.

He took a deep breath, trying his best to compose himself. He had to communicate before it was too late, "You mean…" he paused for a minute while choking on his own words. And hoisted himself up from his chair. He urged himself to look up at her, into her gaze, into her bright blue eyes which happened to be filled with discomfort."It's really overfor us?"

She closed her eyes, breaking their eyes locked and nodded silently.

He didn't want her to close her eyes, no matter how much they hurt to look at. He wanted her to say something, do something to make this better again.

As if he wasn't always heartbroken plentiful by this, he felt the ache in his rose immensely.

She meant so much to him, he adored her. He was sure she was feeling the same way. It's harming her the same way it was harming him.

"But why?" Magoroku couldn't help but ask the female standing in front of his desk.

"You know why, Shido."

"But I want to hear you say it!"

"Kyouya doesn't want us to be in love."

Silent falls onto the room, a tense thicken in the air.

"Of course," he muttered under his breath, as he settles back into his chair, he was quite hesitant.

"This has to be done, Shido, until we meet again, goodbye," she swiftly spun, making her way towards the door.

His eyes expanded in panic, "Wait!" He rapidly shot up from his desk,"I can't live without you! Don't go! Please!"

* * *

* * *

# Your Queen Will Be Here | A MagoSoph Fanfic (Sofia x Shido)

## MagoSoph One - Shot

He wasn't himself and it bothered her greatly.

 _Sophia entered the room that belongs to the student council. She let her eyes roamed around the room to find the student council President sitting silently on one of the dark blue couches. She strolls over to him and sat down beside him._

 _The two settled in silence as her head rested on his shoulder. He tenses up by this action but Sophia pays no mind to it, after all, it was typical for him to tense up when she did this. This was a common occurrence, Sophia just entering the student council and simply watches Shido effortlessly write on paper that was important. She wasn't rightfully supposed to coming to Aido anymore but she preferred coming back to Aido only to see her boyfriend._

 _He was uncommunicative this time around. Shido wasn't generally this quiet. At first, she thought it was probably him appreciating the moment but she doubted that was the case when she decided to gaze up at him only to find that he wasn't looking at her but rather gazing at the floor. He appeared to be deep in thought. She whirled her eyes away from him, he was probably fine._

 _The further they stayed like this the more she admitted that she despised this stillness. It was bizarre that he managed to stay this quiet for what felt like hours. She found that the posture she was in growing uncomfortable with. It was remarkably off to her to feel this uneasy._

 _She swiftly and apprehensively moved her head away from his shoulder. Shido didn't make even a single move of acknowledgment. However, his lips curl into a frown. She could have sworn she saw an indication of sadness in his dark blue eyes. Still, he didn't bother to move his gaze towards her._

 _She became convinced that something was displeasing him. She knew that for a fact._

 _"Shido?"_

 _"Hm?" His eyes travel to her bright blue ones._

 _"Are you okay? You're very silent today."_

 _He separated his lips but didn't make a sound. He sheepishly peers away from her and fumbles._

 _She frowns at this, "What's wrong, Shido?"_

 _His mouth grew wider to speak but he couldn't. He ended up biting his lips harshly as his eyes wandered around the room. Why was it so hard to speak? He shouldn't be trying this hard. He was Shido Magoroku, after all, he was able to speak his mind was telling him no. His eyes roam around the room until his eyes eventually landed on Sophia. No matter how hard he tried to rip his gaze away from her he was unable too. Meticulously he studied her features and facial expressions. She was very elegant, her smooth pale skin, her delicate white hair, her bright sky blue eyes that he would get lost in for hours on end. However, her face shown that of concern._

 _Sophia only started back at him with a glimmer of suspicion. He wouldn't answer her question and she wanted to understand why._

 _"Don't you trust me, Shido?" She really thought they were past all these trust issues but she reckoned not._

 _He flinched at the surprising tone of sorrow In her voice. "O-Of course I trust you, Sophia! More than anyone."_

 _"Then why aren't you telling me?"_

 _He fumbled some more and lower himself, "If I told you, you'll only make of me, " he whimpered._

 _"It's because of your nightmares isn't it, Shido?"_

 _His eyes widened, "Wait! How do you know that, Sophia!?"_

 _"I'm not an idiot, Shido."_

 _"I know…" She was very wise and that was one of the reasons he cherished her. She wasn't easily fooled._

 _She shifted closer and wrapped her arms around him in a surprisingly warm hug. He couldn't help but tense up and felt his cheeks burned by the action. He hesitated a bit before he fully wrapped his wraps around her. He felt his eyes watered. He buried his face onto her shoulders._

 _"Everything will be fine, Shido, they're only just dreams."_

 _He was shocked to hear such words coming from the white-haired. Sophia comforting Shido!? This almost felt like a dream. This felt shockingly nice, no one ever bothered to show him any comfort before, no even Sophia in the past months despite the fact that they were dating._

 _She heard soft muffles and whimpering coming from the tan-haired she had safely wrapped in her arms. He was sobbing on her shoulder while he unknowingly tightens his grip around her waist._

 _It made her wince in slight pain. She wasn't good at giving others comfort but she knew how to deal with Shido. Her Master has instructed her on what to execute and say when Shido was either mad or complaining about something that she simply didn't care about. But crying wasn't one of those. She tried whispering sweet meanlessing words into his ear. The words made her cringe but Shido seems to calm down, if only by a little. It was hard for her to do so._

 _A few minutes him simply bawling his eyes out he finally spoke, "Why are doing this, Sophia?" He horsed out. His throat was painfully sore. And his eyes were hurting from all of the wailings._

 _She pushed him back and scanned him. His eyes were puffy and red from his sobbing. The shoulder pad on her blue jacket was dampened and wet from him but she didn't care. She lifted her hand, bring it up to his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. She soon learns in and brushed her lips against his, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. He felt to drain to react to her kiss. He got his answer by actions but not by words. He wanted to her to speak. He wanted badly to kiss back but his body wouldn't let him do that. So instead he sat there letting her do as she pleased._

 _She broke the kiss quickly after. Shido wasn't kissing back and it felt weird._

 _Shido bit the inside of his lips and let his eyes travel down to hands small pale hands. He holds one of her hands. Her hands were just a perfect size for holding. His thumb effortlessly drawing pattern circles. She didn't mind him doing this. As she saw his lips slowing curling into a small warm smile._

 _"I'll love you, Sophia. Do you know that, Sophia?" His cheeks were lightly stained with crimson as he spoke those words._

 _"Da." The word "love" still felt so strange to hear. Even if he had uttered it countless times before those words once before to her on multiple occasions. Love was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. No one in her past spook the three words, not even her own family told her that they loved her. Her family could only careless about her well-being. Only him. That made her wonder if Shido felt the same way. She wondered if Shido had a past girlfriend. Unlikely._

 _Her heart skips a beat. She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her free small hand. It was the pit of her stomach and she detested it. She loathed feeling like this. All of it. She wanted to say the same words back him but she never could._

 _He took note of the action, "Are you okay, Sophia."_

 _She blinked and nodded silently._

 _"I think I should go now." She hated the sound of her tone of voice. She quickly shot up from the couch._

 _His stomach filled with dread, he didn't want her to leave him, not again, never again._

 _"Wait, Sophia!"_

 _Desperately was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? He wasn't Desperate for her to stay. Was he?_

 _He took hold of her arm, causing her to stop in her tracks._

 _"Don't leave me again, Sophia. I need you!"_

 _She whirled her head to look at him. She was giving him those puppy dog eyes. She sighed, "Agh, fine, I'll stay."_

 _His face brightens as he smiles brightly. He pulled her back into the couch, she landed right on his chest. She felt her a burning sensation in her cheeks as she was the one who tenses up this time. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and got more comfortable in the position they were in._

 _"Shido?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Did you ever have a girlfriend before me?"_

 _"Huh? Why do you want to know?"_

 _"Just answer the question."_

 _"No, you're my first and hopefully last."_

 _She became confused by this, "Last?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes, you made everything to me, Sophia. I can't see my life without you in it."_

 _She felt a weird fuzzy feeling in her chest. Her lips curl into a small loving smile._

* * *

_The two teens were standing in the middle of a part, all alone. It was weird but the two were still new to this whole dating thing. Sophia's eyes were glued to eyes scene in in of them. Magoroku let his eyes drift around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand._

_'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

_He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves on it was hard to tell._

_Sophia felt something touch her hand taking her out of her thoughts and gazed. It felt like a fabric of some sorts. She glimpsed down at her hands to find shido was the one. He was holding her hand. She lifted her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"_

_He jumped and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. He felt his whole face burn. His face was a deep crimson from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your hand.Please don't kill me…" He corwared._

_Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male._

_"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered._

_Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?"_

_Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"_

_"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."_

_Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious._

_The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other._

_After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back._

_All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future._

_\-----_

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. She was really good at throwing insults at him. 

It was fun with the little banter the two teens shared. But it wasn't fun that Sophia was effortlessly winning at all the games, well to Magoroku that is. He lost count of the 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. Ten times in only one game! And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" whined the male as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV with a look of pure fear. "This game is must of been hacked!" Yes, it was. It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing it." 

Magoroku whirled his head towards Sophia, "oh how kind of you, you probably cheated!"

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the bookshelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" She honestly didn't care if he won or not, it was just a pointless game. 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very," He sets his controller down and made his way over to the bookshelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.

Sophia shrugged, "Da."

The game started and the two pick out their characters. Once the two were ready to start the game they did. 

As the game continue Sophia was gaining the upper hand. 

Magoroku groaned, he didn't like this. 

"What's wrong, afraid you're going to lose, Shido?"

Before he was able to give a response the game over screech pop up. 

"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape," I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

Those words ran through her ears, making her uncomfortable and she frowns. It wasn't a lie that Shido was the one to openly give affection, even when around others. Did Shido love her more? She did not love him enough? She felt dread wash over her. Maybe she should have let him win this. Maybe it was best if he got something he was working so hard for.

Magoroku gazed at Sophia in concern. He thought she would have responded with something, anything. "Sophia?" She didn't jump, she didn't move. He shifted closer towards her and held up his hand, waving it in front of Sophia's face; hoping to get her attention in the process. "Earth to Sophia?" 

She blinked and averted her attention towards Shido. The two lock eyes. He smiled, "You were spacing out on me, are you okay?" 

She closed her eyes, "Da." She twisted her head to the side and opened her eyes, "Are you hungry, Shido? I could make you something?" 

"I guess I am a little hungry. A little snack wouldn't hurt." 

"I'll got make it for you." she lifted herself from the couch. 

"Oh, I'll help you!" He raised himself up from the couch next. 

\--------

The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to again, looking for his missing love, Sophia. 

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shudder. 

"Sophia, I'm cold!" He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. No sound of her voice. No heavy jacket was thrown at him. Nothing. Until realized Sophia was still missing. 

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks. He had yet to find her and it has been days now. He looked every and he asked been around him, nothing. They all said the same thing, he was worrying too much. Even his own father wanted him to stop this. 

The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin.

He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Don't say that Gallow! She'll come back. She'll have to…" He felt his heart drop even though he was doubting his luck with finding her he was going to give up, "It just isn't the same without her…" and that was true, it truly wasn't the same. I'll will never be the same. 

Gallows will never understand the immense hourt and pain he was feeling. Gallows would never understand human emotions. 

Magoroku watched her leave time and time again in the past. How should this be any different? However she always came back… This time she didn't, perhaps, not yet. It's hurts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. In fact, he was willing to give up his ego only for her at times. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. He loves her, no questioning it. 

He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to talk to her about whatever what was their minds. He remembers them so vividly. 

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy. Yes, even if that meant him being unhappy for the rest of his life. He was that insensitive. 

"Agh, Sophia! Please come back home to me!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.

Gallows swiveled away, ignoring his partner rumbling and cries. Gallows set his vision on the region. He eyes picked up something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone in blue. He knew that blue color anywhere. 

"Geh, It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." 

Magoroku stop his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes roam around frankly.

"Turned around, geh." 

"Oh?" Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. Her hair was as white as the color of snow. A white-haired girl.

He knew that look anywhere, it was her. His love. For once, his partner was telling him the truth and he was thankful. 

"Sophia?!" The male blurted as loud as he possibly can, hoping the girl would hear him. 

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster to get to her. He never ran this fast before. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating.

He halts right in front of the girl. He scanned her carefully. Her eyes seen to lose its color. He wasn't able to see much of those eyes however before they slowly closed. Her body becomes heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Cried out the male. He shook her body slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

Sophia opened her eyes slowly to find she was in a dark and rather cozy room, very warm. She lifted herself. She ignores the painful headache and she was having. Her bright blue eyes scanner the room she was seemingly place in.

Her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. She turned her attention towards the door and stared down at the only light at the bottom of the door. She saw a shadow cast under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing a person on the other side. The President of the Student Council.

His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. She stayed silent. She took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. Her eyes stayed glued to the hottle. 

The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. The cough was fake. This caught Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked, realizing she had been staring at him.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine." 

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking.

"Also to answer your question, I'm fine."

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you.” The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku's, giving him a glimpse of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously.

"Why did you ran away, Sophia?" He wanted to know. He was truly worried about her.

"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone. 

He's to the square one with her using that.

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much! And I been looking for you for days." 

Sophia averted her gaze down to her lap, her expression was laden with guilt. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. He played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar.

_"I'm sorry_." 

It took him a few minutes to process what she was saying. She was saying sorry. A word he never heard come out of her mouth before. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly look sad. She was being genuine. Something that he never got to see. 

Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "Sophia, tell me why are you acting like this? You never apologized for anything in the past so why start now?"

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

"Well, I care about you." 

"But why?" 

"Because I love you, Sophia." 

Sohpia lifted herself up from the couch “I think should go now " She didn't far as stopped by Shido who was standing in her way.

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here but she'll never let him know that, "Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," uttered the white-haired coldly.

He nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. She pushed him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact. He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He relaxed in her arms.

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' she wanted to leave but her gut told her otherwise. She needed to stay for him and only him. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him because of her. 

Magoroku's eyes fluttered open slowly, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his underground room. 

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain he was so sort. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden. Did she leave? Maybe she left when he was sleeping? He wouldn't doubt it. 

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around and he sleepless nights just looking for her. He just couldn't let that all go to waste. 

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance in the air. She appears to holding two plates of food. It wasn't the first time she had cooked him food. He stills even remembered it. He ended up feeding spoon feeding her because he didn't bother to make her own plate of food. That was a memory he'll never forget. This time she made a plate for herself. That was a good thing. 

"I made us breakfast," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. He stared longingly at the female. He adored her and the way she acts sometimes. She truly was a lady even if she didn't want to admit that to him. 

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male on the couch. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. 

"What?"

"Huh," Magoroku blinked in confusion. He turned to find the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him. This was the feeling he felt towards her when he first started to realized he had feelings for her. He didn't realize how much this feeling went away over time. He started to wonder if Sophia felt the same way. 

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku places his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies then." 

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold, " the white-haired noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! In fact it's better than last time, a real improvement." Another thing he loved from her was her food. She was so good at cooking. 

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food.

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine.

Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him.

As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focused on the large deck. In the middle was a notebook that stood out to her. It looks more like a journal. Did Shido had a journal? He never told her he had one in the first place. 

When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. The door slid open earning her to quickly pull back. She was about to scold the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter. 

"I have some great news, Sophia!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious.

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president."

Sophia surprise to hear that. Her eyes widened slightly and lips parted. 

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course." 

Maybe it wasn't that bad to returned. This gave her a purpose. Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, "Da."

* * *

"Stop winning"

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. 

This was like the 5th maybe 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!? 

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" He whined as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV, "The game is must of been hacked!" It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense. 

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing."

Magoroku turned his head towards Sophia, "You probably cheated!" 

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat." 

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it." 

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the book shelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very." He places his controller down and made his way over to the book shelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally _, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'_

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started. 

Sophia shrugged.

* * *

"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape _,_ "I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!" 

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening." 

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?" 

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido." 

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at." 

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

* * *

It has always been traditional for the amazing Gean Kyoya himself to host an enormous party in celebration of Halloween. This was no exception even with his agendas for world domination. He invited all of Disaster to go along with it and have a good time. The event was paid by his Financial Group. However, this event benefits as another way to find users worthy of the Darkcore. 

Sophia didn't feel it was essential to have one but she didn't go against Kyoya's wishes. She'll just support him from the sidelines without hesitation. 

Lucky for her, Kyoya provided her with an outfit to present in for the occurrence. It was a long blue and white dress accompany with Jews and fake blood. A tiny crown that went with it. A big mask that she had to wear when she questioned why she was told that everyone was going to wear a mask and that it was going to be more fun with it. She only nodded leaving the topic at that without thinking. 

She stood right next to her Master, seeing as the guest embarked on the main ballroom. Kyoya greeted all of them with careless and fake mirth. 

"Ah, yes, welcome, relish your duration here." 

Sophia didn't pay much scrutiny as her bright blue eyes examined the room. She wasn't able to observe as much as she could with that mask of her on her face. 

After he greeted some more guests before Kyoya slightly turned to gaze at Sophia.

"Ah, Sophia you don't need to stay by the side the whole time, go have some fun." 

She whirled to look at him but only stare her mouth agape. Skeptical of this, she needed to be her Master's but the factual expression he was giving her told her all she needed to understand. He was going to be fine on his own. She knew that. She nodded, "Da, " and slowly turned around. She strolled up to the food stand or whatever you call it and took a cracker from the dish. She took one small bit from it. She felt as if there was someone who was staring at her. She thought it was her master at first but when she turned to look back Master was busy talking to someone. She turned back and shrugged it off as being her imagination. 

As more people came it was becoming louder and louder. She sauntered until she made it the surprisingly noiseless balconies. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the only moment of silence she'll receive at this event. Her head slightly aches with all the noise she wasn't relatively accustomed to the noises and loud music. After a few minutes of silent, she thought it would be best if she went back into the main hall to check on Master.

She swiftly veered and made it back into the halls. She was able to make it far someone hastily made it out of the room. Her lips parted in shocked and she let out a slight murmur as she was harshly pushed up against the hard hallway hall. Her eyes shut dashingly and subconsciously on impact. She felt the body of the individual pushed up against her, leaving no room between them. She could tell it was a male by his chest that was pushing up against her. She could hear the soft breathing of the other. She deliberately opened the eyes to face the one who dares touch her. He wore a mask similar to her in some aspects, leaving her incapable to see his eyes or face. His expression was emotionlessly. 

She tried pushing away from his firm grasp but found that she was powerless, she somehow felt weak and she loathed it. After the realization, she narrowed her eyes and gave a look of annoyance. 

The figure slowly lean in, Sophia had a feeling of what he was going to do. She couldn't back away do to the wall. His lips were only a mere inch of away, not even. She waited for him to just kiss her and she slowly became impatient, just wanted it to be over and done with by now. "If you're going to kiss me, just do it already, " her voice was stern and filled with irritation. 

Instead, the figure leans back and took a big step backward, giving her more room to breathe as he straightened himself up. She warily glared at the male. She was able to make out a small smirk forming from the corner of his lips. He slowly lifts his hand and brought it up to his mask, pulling it off. 

He had short tan hair and dark blue eyes. Her warily look soon turned to surprise. Her eyes widened slightly as she stares at the last person she would expect to do this. She didn't think he had the strength to even push her like that let alone keeping a tight hold.

His smirk grew, "You didn't predict it was going to be me behind that mask, did you, Sophia?~" 

She only jerked her head, no. After a few minutes of silence, Sophia finally spoke, "How did you know it was me?" 

"I had a feeling it was you behind that mask of yours but I had to be completely certain it was truly you but I think I know who my girl is no matter what." 

She had a feeling that he was the one who was spying on her earlier, "What do you want, Shido?" 

"To have some fun with you, what else? I know you wanted that kiss you were practically begging for it! You're such a naughty girl, Sophia I thought you were going to cheat on me. I should teach you a lesson, " he winked at her.

She cringed, "I really need to go make to master." She shifted, trying to get away but Shido was able to go in front of her and stopped her. 

"Master is fine, so just stay with me. We'll have so much fun together!" 

She narrowed her eyes again, "This isn't like you at all, Shido. Why are you acting like this? 

His smile turned into an anguished frown, "What...? You don't like when I try to be the one dominant for once?" 

"N-no, I never said that. Just why here and now?" 

"Sophia we never get to do this and we probably won't ever again. Normally I would oppose an idea like this especially being in a public area but I want to try some roleplay with you. Who knows, maybe you'll like it!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Roleplay?" 

He nodded, "Yes, Roleplay. I mean we're both in costumes wouldn't be the right time to do this sort of thing?" 

"I suppose?" 

He smiled brightly and stepped closer, placing his mask back on his face before he took hold of her hand, "Lovely, there's an empty room next to us. It's perfect for these sorts of things!" Before Sophia was able to say anything or even questioned about the "Sort of things" he was talking about he lifted her up with some difficulty.

Sophia found it rather entertaining to watch Shido struggled to hold up her in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck for support, she felt him tense up a little. She leaned up to his face, "You know I can walk, right?"

"I know, I don't want my princess to get tired before our fun begins~" 

She rolled her eyes, "And what does this "Fun" include?"

"You'll see~" 

He carried her to the door next to them and took one hand off of her and opened the door and entered, he made sure he closed the door behind them and locked it. He strolled up the large bed and carefully laid Sophia down on it. 

"Is my princess comfortable?"

She nodded, "Da."

He smiled, "Good." He sat himself down on the bed next to her. His gloved fingers trailed up her waist and up to her face. He leaned in slightly, "Now, shall I take off that mask of yours, princess," he ever so slowly took off her mask.

"You're so glamorous, you make me speechless at times."

She couldn't help but groan at the word "glamorous", and she grimaced. He knew she didn't like those words. 

He seems to notice, instantly, "Ah, yes, I forgot you don't like such words."

"No, you didn't." 

"Well, nothing can change the fact that you are but then again, they're only just words but still I am ever so lucky to have such an elegant princess like you. My love for you is forever growing not even words can express my devotion to you."

She was going to regret roleplaying with them later but might as well take this offered of his and at least push him over the rim for her, "Words aren't the only way you can show me your love." 

"Ah, is my princess inviting me to give her some affection?" 

"Maybe." 

"Hm?" 

She felt uncomfortable as she felt like he was scanning her body. The tip of his fingers slowly traveled down to laces of her dress and onto her pale soft skin. He shortly was tracing her collar bone with his fingertips. She felt the fabric of his gloves lightly touching her skin. It makes her shiver subconsciously. 

"What shall I perform first?" He hummed softly to himself. 

She could tell he was deeply thinking of what he could possibly do. If she was ethical, she didn't know either. What he was going to do to her was beyond her. But she knows one thing, that Shido wasn't going to take this fast but rather slow and steady paced. 

He gradually bends in and brushed his lips against her, however, he didn't kiss her but stayed like that until Sophia started moving her legs. Her stomach clench in anticipation as she waited. She was becoming increasingly impatient and slowly leaned up. He promptly lifted himself back up and she blinked in turmoil. 

"You're quite needy today, aren't you, princess." 

"Shido, th-ah..." Her words were stopped with a surprised moan by Shido's hands pressing down on her chest with a tight squeeze. She immediately bit her lip and cringe at her sound.

"Don't call me that," his voice was sterner and sounding almost like a warning even. 

"P-Prince?" 

"Not what you should call me but close, I'll accept it but if dare mess up again, I'll give you a punishment. Do you understand?"

She hastily nodded. 

"Say it." 

"I understand." She didn't bother to go against him, she didn't want to find out what sort of punishments he was willing to give. She still wasn't sure what he could do to her.

"Good... for following my orders I'll give you an award." 

He leans down and finally gives her a peck on her lips. The time Shido was going to get up she lifted her hands and placed on his hand pressing him down. This caused the kiss to deepen. He tenses up at the feeling of her other hand, traveling down his back. Before he knew it he was flipped and now she was on top of him. She broke the kiss and stared down at him.

He scowls under his mask and let out a small audible groan, "Oh, trying to take control, Sakharov?" 

"Don't you like it when I'm in control?" 

He bit his lips, "Maybe, I do but," he rapidly flipped them over again so he was on top of her, "I'm the one in control, this time." 

"Knowing how this has been going so far, you're going slow to only tease me."

"Ah, well, I want to take our time and enjoy the moment rather than it being a complete mess. I probably should have planned this out more and... with you instead ahead of time, shouldn't I." 

"That's fine as long as you don't be gentle with me when we do it." 

His face when completely crimson in color, "Sophia!?" 

She was unfazed, "Isn't that where we were heading to anyways?" 

"Y-yes! Well, only if you want too that is." 

"Da." 

"Really!? You want to continue!?" 

"Just make love to me before I leave." 

He nodded, "Back to the roleplay!" 

He lifted himself up to his knees on the bed and lifted his arms up from their position on the bed. He immediately lifted Sophia up slightly, taking hold of the zipper that was in the back. He started to unzip it and pulled down her dress, revealing her white lace bra and some cleavage. His made him stiffened slightly but he went ahead with it. He kept his eyes on Sophia, making sure he was alright with this. She was surprisingly very communicative today. He was slowly becoming hesitant and more so apprehensive. He already messed up, mainly was Sophia's fault rather than his but still.

Sophia noticed this, "Is my prince becoming hesitate to please perhaps I'm way too vast for his lust." 

He took upon this offer, "I'm not vast - in fact - no one is greater for the duty of pleasing you but me." 

"Prove it." 

"I'll gladly prove it, my Princess." 

He finally built up enough courage until her bra and toss it off to the side of the bed. He carefully laid her back down on the bed.

"Hm, does my princess what to take off her dress?" 

"Da," She nodded, "I don't need it." 

He gave a slight nod and heaved from the bed. He let her take off her dress and everything else she was uncomfortable with; except for her undergarments and socks. Which he perfectly fine with at the moment.

She laid back down on the bed waiting for Shido. He got back on the bed and went on top of her. "Every inch of your body is completely flawless even when damaged." He let his hands wandered to her sides, "I want to explore every inch of your body. I want to feel you." He pressed his thumb against her undies to prove his point. Sophia bit her lip, holding back her moan. His eyes meant Sophia's, deliberately.

"Do you like that? Would you like me to press down harder?" 

Without thinking, she nodded and he pressed his thumb down harder on her. This caused her to bite down on her lip harder in response. 

"Hm? Why are you biting your lips? You're not holding back a moan are you?"

He took his thumb off of her and started caressing her breasts, he squeezed them little by little, hoping for Sophia to break her composer but she seems to be kept together, more than what he strived for.

"You know, I heard you moan before; It was like music to my ears. Why would you hold back such a beautiful sound for me?" His passionate smile altered into a crushed frown. 

He took his thumb off of her breasts and plopped both of his hands down softly on her thighs and spread her legs out further apart. It felt unusual for Sophia as she felt her entrance opened a little form of her panties. She still kept her teeth and lips glued shut. 

* * *

"Words aren't the only way you can show me your love." 

"Ah, is my princess inviting me to give her some affection?" 

"Maybe." 

"Hm?" 

She felt uncomfortable as she felt like he was scanning her body. The tip of his fingers slowly traveled down to laces of her dress and onto her pale soft skin. He shortly was tracing her collar bone with his fingertips. She felt the fabric of his gloves lightly touching her skin. It makes her shiver subconsciously. 

"What shall I perform first?" He hummed softly to himself. 

She could tell he was deeply thinking of what he could possibly do. If she was ethical, she didn't know either. What he was going to do to her was beyond her. But she knows one thing, that Shido wasn't going to take this fast but rather slow and steady paced. 

He gradually bends in and brushed his lips against her, however, he didn't kiss her but stayed like that until Sophia started moving her legs. Her stomach clench in anticipation as she waited. She was becoming increasingly impatient and slowly leaned up. He promptly lifted himself back up and she blinked in turmoil. 

"You're quite needy today, aren't you, princess." 

"Shido, the-ah..." Her words were stopped with a surprised moan by Shido's hands pressing down on her chest with a tight squeeze. She immediately bit her lip and cringe at her sound.

"Don't call me that," his voice was sterner and sounding almost like a warning even. 

"P-Prince?" 

"Not what you should call me but close, I'll accept it but if dare mess up again, I'll give you a punishment. Do you understand?"

She hastily nodded. 

"Say it." 

"I understand." She didn't bother to go against him, she didn't want to find out what sort of punishments he was willing to give. She still wasn't sure what he could do to her.

"Good... for following my orders I'll give you an award." 

He leans down and finally gives her a peck on her lips. The time Shido was going to get up she lifted her hands and placed on his hand pressing him down. This caused the kiss to deepen. He tenses up at the feeling of her other hand, traveling down his back. Before he knew it he was flipped and now she was on top of him. She broke the kiss and stared down at him.

He scowls under his mask and let out a small audible groan, "Oh, trying to take control, Sakharov?" 

"Don't you like it when I'm in control?" 

He bit his lips, "Maybe, I do but," he rapidly flipped them over again so he was on top of her, "I'm the one in control, this time." 

"Knowing how this has been going so far, you're going slow to only tease me."

"Ah, well, I want to take our time and enjoy the moment rather than it being a complete mess. I probably should have planned this out more and... with you instead ahead of time, shouldn't I." 

"That's fine as long as you don't be gentle with me when we do it." 

His face when completely crimson in color, "Sophia!?" 

She was unfazed, "Isn't that where we were heading to anyways?" 

"Y-yes! Well, only if you want too that is." 

"Da." 

"Really!? You want to continue!?" 

"Just make love to me before I leave." 

He nodded, "Back to the roleplay!" 

He lifted himself up to his knees on the bed and lifted his arms up from their position on the bed. He immediately lifted Sophia up slightly, taking hold of the zipper that was in the back. He started to unzip it and pulled down her dress, revealing her white lace bra and some cleavage. His made him stiffened slightly but he went ahead with it. He kept his eyes on Sophia, making sure he was alright with this. She was surprisingly very communicative today. He was slowly becoming hesitant and more so apprehensive. He already messed up, mainly was Sophia's fault rather than his but still.

Sophia noticed this, "Is my prince becoming hesitate to please perhaps I'm way too vast for his lust." 

He took upon this offer, "I'm not vast - in fact - no one is greater for the duty of pleasing you but me." 

"Prove it." 

"I'll gladly prove it, my Princess." 

He finally built up enough courage until her bra and toss it off to the side of the bed. He carefully laid her back down on the bed.

"Hm, does my princess what to take off her dress?" 

"Da," She nodded, "I don't need it." 

He gave a slight nod and heaved from the bed. He let her take off her dress and everything else she was uncomfortable with; except for her undergarments and socks. Which he perfectly fine with at the moment.

She laid back down on the bed waiting for Shido. He got back on the bed and went on top of her. "Every inch of your body is completely flawless even when damaged." He let his hands wandered to her sides, "I want to explore every inch of your body. I want to feel you." He pressed his thumb against her undies to prove his point. Sophia bit her lip, holding back her moan. His eyes meant Sophia's, deliberately.

"Do you like that? Would you like me to press down harder?" 

Without thinking, she nodded and he pressed his thumb down harder on her. This caused her to bite down on her lip harder in response. 

"Hm? Why are you biting your lips? You're not holding back a moan are you?"

He took his thumb off of her and started caressing her breasts, he squeezed them little by little, hoping for Sophia to break her composer but she seems to be kept together, more than what he strived for. He didn't have much to work with as her chest wasn't the largest rather they were small. Not that he minds, it made it all the more fun. He cherished her, no matter what. 

"You know, I heard you moan before; It was like music to my ears. Why would you hold back such a beautiful sound for me?" His passionate smile altered into a crushed frown. 

He took his palms off of her breasts and plopped both of his hands down softly on her thighs and spread her legs out further apart. It felt unusual for Sophia as she felt her entrance opened a little form of her panties. She still kept her teeth and lips glued shut. She was enduring for the inevitable. 

He loosened his hold from her thighs and let his hand travel over to her panties. He placed his hand down on her, softly and lightly. Not causing much friction. She wasn't entirely wet yet but she was only by a small percentage. 

If he was being truthful, he felt as if something was missing but he didn't know what it was This wasn't THAT big of a turn on for him. Of course, he loves her more than anything. Most people in his grade would die to be in his position right now but, they were all horny teenagers that can't keep in their pants. He was vastly different. He didn't really care for things like intercourse when it came to anyone else by Sophia. He wasn't doing this because he was horny. He was doing this because he thought it would benefit them in some way. He liked the thought of giving Sophia pleasure but she wasn't that wet yet and he didn't think of bringing any lube, in fact, the only thing he brought was protection. He knew it was very important to bring it. 

"I'm afraid I must go now my princess, for shall miss me. The wonderful time we share here today will not be forgotten. I'll be back~"

* * *

Sophia and Magoroku were together for a few months. She still can recall their first date so vividly. It was a nice fancy restaurant, much to Sophia's distaste. The date… was well _awkward_ to say the least. Despite the fact they work together they are usually alone. They still didn't know one another on a personal level which Sophia wasn't the type to share this sore of stuff. 

Shido was evidently a nervous wreck, even when he tries denying it when she asked if he was nervous. She found it disturbingly cute that he was so worried about how she felt about this and about the whole date in general. 

His nervousness made him, in return, clumsy… well more clumsier than usual that is, by splitting his drink on Sophia's dress by mistake. 

She was spite that her new dress got ruined. Why wouldn't she be? She ends up, somehow forgiving him and requested that they go for a walk. Shido radically agreeds with her. 

Sophia eyed his hand, wanted to take hold, In the middle of their walking trip she took hold of his take his hand, unexpectedly. Shido was a blushing mess and tense up at her sudden hand holding. He couldn't even make a coherent sentence. 

Sophia just plays this off as nothing. 

The next day, much to Sophia's shook Shido came to her in guilt with a surprise. She questions him but Shido ends up forcing her to open the box once she did she found a new dress. She blinks and asked him why he wasted his money on her. He said that he loves her and that he felt bad. She couldn't help but smile and thanked him for his gift.

As time went on they got closer, their relationship was more getting to know each other and occasional hand holding. Not once did they kiss or made out together. Just two people who enjoyed each other's company. That how it was, it wasn't a bad thing either. Sophia wasn't into those romance things. 

As their relationship develops so did her desires

and intense attraction for him. It wasn't the pity things like fangirling about him _._

 _No_.

She wanted to feel him, his lips, his body, his heat… having him in her embrace and never letting go. She wanted him all of it to herself. 

"Are you cold, Shido," the girl asked as her eyes travel lazily around his frame. He was quivering. 

Magoroku shook his head, "no, I'm okay."

Sophia turns her body fully to face the student council president before making her way towards him. Magoroku flinch as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart. 

Sophia peering her eyes studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and agitated Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her. 

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become visible on his cheeks. 

Sophia knew what he wanted. Of course she did as she wanted the same. She took a firm hold of his hands, stopping him from moving. She half hearted leaned on smacking her foreign lips onto his, hastily. His eyes widened as his whole body tense by the sudden action. 

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, only for the need of air. Sophia eyes rested on his now swollen lips. The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform. 

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was to irresistible as she kissed him again with much more force, before breaking the kiss for much needed air. 

Shido jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While he brought her closer to him, affectionately. He closed his eyes and lean down, planted a gently kiss on Sophia's kiss. which Sophia more than willing to obliged to as she kisses back. 

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Shido let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. It sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body.

Soonly turning into a full blown heated make out session. Sophia hands travels under the males shirt. Shido shivered as she was rubbing her hands all throughout his upper body and chest. 

They broke the kiss, not caring about the saliva that was. They stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel the hot and intense breath as his was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, " _We shouldn't being this here…Making out in the halls is strictly prohibited, Sophia_.. _"_ he muttered as turning his gaze away from her and landing it the floor. 

He felt completely ashamed that he forgot he was in the halls. He just lost control of himself, her taste, her lips, her body. Something he never got from her before this. He couldn't imagine how others would think if they saw both of their student council president and vice president making out in the halls. 

"well, do you want to continue in a more private location, Shido?" She broke the silence. 

He wanted to continue, he wanted to taste her, to feel her, to export every inch of her, " _Only if you too…_ " he didn't want to force himself onto her, if she truly didn't want that. 

"Da," Sophia nodded while taking out glowing yellow buddy card using it to teleport them into her room. A room in which she was rarely in herself. She only brought Shido here at least twice in the past. 

Without any time to waste Sophia places her hand on his chest, pushing him down the blue covers of her soft him while going down with him. She pressed her body against his, her face only inches apart, "you know, I have been wanting to do that for a while now." 

Magoroku felt flustered as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you have?" He questioned, as his expression saddened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He felt 

Sophia shrugged him off, "I want more than kisses from you, shido." 

Magoroku face went blank, " _L-like what_...?" He asked nervously. 

Sophia gave a malice smirk and leans in, _"I think you already know what I want, shido_ ," she murmured.

Magoroku quivered at the girl's whispering and seduction tone. He knew what she was talking about. 

Her hands travel under his shirt once more before she lifts herself once more, "Shido, take off your shirt."

Magoroku cheeks stained with a darker shade of red, if that was even possible at this point. As he stares at her he got a brilliant plan and, "I don't know…" he said while trying to act innocent,"I think you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to make me take off my shirt, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "like what?"

"Maybe more of her bittersweet kisses." 

Without any time to waste, Sophia smacks her lips onto his roughly and hastily. Magoroku felt a small spark of pleasure. He kissed back without a second thought. He placed one of his hands onto her head, digging his fingers into her silken, white, snow liked hair. He pressed her head down, deepened the kiss. He licks the bottom of her lips just begging for entrance. Sophia kept her mouth close, with a slight smirk. Magoroku, let his other free hand travel down to her butt, giving it a light squeeze. Sophia mouth open in shock. Magoroku took this time to push his tongue into her mouth, exploring all that he could.

They broke the kiss, they both took the time to catch their breath.

"Next time don't lie about being cold." 

Magoroku blinked in shock as Sophia got up and left. "Sophia!" He yelled, desperately. Sophia kept walking away. "Aren't you going to please me?"

"You can do that yourself, Shido," She made her up to her door and opened it. She walked and closed the door behind her. leaving a lustful and aroused Shido behind. 

Magoroku groan. Why does Sophia always played him like that? 

* * *

He had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. The male was out getting some food and running some errands.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. The sun was setting as it was getting darker by the minute. It was becoming colder, as he felt the cold breeze hit his body sented shivers down his spine, "Sophia, I'm cold..." He wines as his wraps his hands around himself.

...Sophia isn't around anymore...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks.

His partner, Gallows, came out of his card wanted to know that the big deal was. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back.”

Magoroku averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..." Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However she always came back. This time she didn't.

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now.

"Oh great… it's getting even colder!" The male puts his hands around himself. Magoroku kept complaining non stop. Gallows noticed something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." The male eyes wided, stopping his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes wander around frankly.

"There..." Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. A white-haired girl...

He knew that look anywhere, it was no other then Sakharvo Sophia.. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" The male Called out as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear.

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl.

He stops in front of the girl. Something was off about the girl… Magoroku could see it. Her eyes closed slowly. Her body became heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, "Sophia?!" He yelled, shaking her slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

-

Sophia opened her eyes slowly. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. She lifted herself up from blue couch, letting her eyes wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings. The girl knew this room...it's the students council room but, What is she doing here? And why?

Letting her mind wonder, She remember the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. She was thinking he brought her here, it was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.

She thought about leaving but then again, she didn't have any other place to go for the time being. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted to get attention down onto her lap.

She could hear faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. she was hoping it was Shido and no one else. She looked up at the door, seeing a shadow from under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing the

President of the Student Council. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already away, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly. She was reminding silent not bothering to answer his question. She quickly took notice that he was 

he was holding what appears to be a bottle of some kind, more like a medicine 

She didn't even know what to say to him after all this time of being gone and not seeing him. She just watched the male completely stunned. She nodded and stay silent for a moment.

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. “You appear to be fine, which was a relief, I was worried

that some really bad happen to you.”

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure. “well, it should be quite obvious, why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.” Shido puts his hands in defense and wave them casually, “I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with

Magoroku's. They remained silent.

“I didn't see for such a long time, so what happened to you? Why were you outside like that?”

Sophia only looked down, "Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but, he didn't care." Sophia closed her eyes, she was clearly upset and distress about this.

Magoroku only looked at her, feeling bad for the girl. After all she was very loyal to Kyoya, so him kicking her out like that must have been hard for her to deal with. Magoroku then puts a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Sohpia, you don't need him."

Shido could hear soft sniffing coming from girl. 'Is Sophia crying?' Magoroku was stunned, Sophia crying. He didn't think the girl was able to cry. This was becoming awkward fast. He has never been in this situation with a girl before. He had to be careful on what to say to her, not wanting to make her cry even more.

Sophia was still human and she still human emotions. It doesn't matter if she doesn't show them or not she still has them.

Magoroku lean down in front of the couch. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Magoroku was giving her an awkward hug as he was trying his best to comfort her the best he could, "It's going to be okay Sohpia." He whisper calmly.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it..

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

Magoroku smile slightly. Pushing the girl away from gently to face him. Sophia averted her gaze to face. The male brought one of his hands up, taking his thumb wiping her tears away. Should he tell her his feelings? No, Magoroku believe it wasn't the right time to discuss that. For one of two reasons, he didn't know what she felt about him. “I want to do this.”

Sophia nodded, "Da.” She pushed the male back lightly. “I think should go now," Sohpia lifted herself up from off the couch but only be brought back down on the couch by the name.

She didn't want to stay it was bad enough that he seem a side of her that she didn't want anyone else to see.

She looked back at tan-Haired male. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and he did feel really nice to be with him. Wait did she really think that? No, of course not! She didn't like Magoroku.

"Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly. Shido nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku,

holding him like a teddy bear.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat, he was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He did really like Sohpia, so her cuddling with him was a dream come true.

This did in fact feel weird at first, having Sophia so close to her but it was her fault. However, on the other hand, it felt good and right for her to do this. Perhaps, She like the idea of being near Magoroku. Although the more she thought about it, Did she like Shido in that way? No, of course not. Why would she, The Ice Queen fall in love?

Sophia drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lost The Way Back - The Finding Draft 

**The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to get some food to eat and mostly running earrings.**

 **He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shiver.**

 **"Sophia, I'm cold..." He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. It was quite, to quite for his taste. Until it hits him…**

 **...Sophia isn't around anymore...**

 **He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks.**

 **A monster came out of his card wanted to know that the big deal was. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,”**

 **Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin.**

 **He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..." Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However she always came back… This time she didn't. It's hunts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. No matter what she done to him in the past he forgives her. She was the only person who even as close as they could possibly be at being a friend.**

 **Sophia didn't feel the same like he did, in fact, he knew that. Sophia was rude to him. What really got to him was the last time he was with her. She**

 **encouraged him, called the greatest Buddyfighter in the world. When he got calcify, he distinctly remember hearing her voice thanking him. The one that got him the most was 'until we meet again.' He wonders if he would ever meant him again. He remembers them so vividly.**

 **He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy.**

 **"Oh great… it's getting even colder!" He yelled in**

 **frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.**

 **Magoroku kept complaining non stop. Gallows turned away, ignoring his partner rumbling. Gallows notice**

 **something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.**

 **"It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." The male eyes wided, stopping his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes wander around frankly.**

 **"There..." Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. She was white-haired girl...**

 **He knew that look anywhere, it was no other then Sakharvo Sophia.. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.**

 **"Sophia?!" The male Called out as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear.**

 **Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was**

 **palpitating.**

 **He stops in front of the girl. Something was off about the girl… Magoroku could see it. Her eyes closed slowly. Her body be light as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.**

 **He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" He yelled, shaking her slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."**

 **-**

 **Sophia opened her eyes slowly. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. She lifted herself up from blue couch, letting her eyes wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings. The girl knew this room...it's the students council room but, What is she doing here? And why?**

 **Letting her mind wonder, She remember the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. She was thinking he brought her here, it was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.**

 **She thought about leaving but then again, she didn't have any other place to go for the time being. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted to get attention down onto her lap.**

 **She could hear faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. she hoped was Shido and no one else. She looked up at the door, seeing a shadow from under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing thePresident of the Student Council. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch,, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"**

 **Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. Until she took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. But for what? The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. Trying his best to gets Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked realizing she had been starring at him. She nodded and stay silent for a moment. An awkward silent on neither of them like.**

 **Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"**

 **"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."**

 **"I don't need medicine." She said blankly.**

 **Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia.."**

 **Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking.**

 **"Also to answer your question, I'm fine."**

 **The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine, which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you.” The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.**

 **"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”**

 **"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.”**

 **“I believe I did.”**

 **Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with**

 **Magoroku's, giving him a look of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously.**

 **They remained silent.**

 **“I didn't see for such a long time, so what happened to you? Why were you outside like that?” The Tan-Haired male asked incredulously.**

 **"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone.**

 **Magoroku narrow his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much!"**

 **Sophia turned her gaze down to her lap, not looking at the male. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. Both teens reminded silent. Magoroku played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.**

 **The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar.**

 **"Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but, he didn't care," The female utter, before closing her eyes. This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter**

 **he forced himself to look directly at her.**

 **Magoroku just watches the girl. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly look sad. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never seen with his time around her.**

 **She was very loyal to Kyoya. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone then having them stab you in the back.**

 **Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl.**

 **Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him, eve-"**

 **"No…" Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the girl interruption. "It will never be the same," She vocalized.**

 **"Sophia, I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"**

 **Sophia groan lightly. Magoroku purse his lips, giving worried expression.**

 **"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.**

 **"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.**

 **“Why are you doing this?”**

 **"Because I want to help you."**

 **"I don't need your help," She pushed the male back lightly. “I think should go now," Sohpia lifted herself up from off the couch to only be stopped by the male who was standing in her way.**

 **She didn't want to stay here. Not with him. But where would She go?**

 **She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."**

 **Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here. She guess Magoroku wasn't so bad. Wait did she really think that? No, of course not! She didn't like Magoroku. No she hates Magoroku! She despised him, she loathed him, not even enough words that has a similar meaning to hate can express how much she dislikes him with everything she has.**

 **"Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly. Shido nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."**

 **Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku,**

 **holding him like a teddy bear. Pushing him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact.**

 **He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He did really like Sohpia, so her cuddling with him was a dream come true. She relaxed in her arms.**

 **This did in fact feel weird at first, having Sophia so close to her but it was her fault. On the other hand, it felt good and right for her to do this. Perhaps, She like the idea of being near Magoroku. She doesn't like him. She's only doing this so he doesn't leave. The more she thought about it, the more her mind wonder, Did she like Shido in that way? No, of course not. Why would the Ice Queen fall in love?**

 **She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps. No! He doesn't! He's annoying and I hate him!' She was arguing with herself. What was happening to her and why was she acting like this?**

* * *

Early sunrise light seek through the large window, indicated it was - in fact - the early hours in the morning. 

Magoroku open his eyes, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his room. Which happens to be the floor under. 

He was too deep in thought he hasn't realized… something was missing… Sophia. 

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden.

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around. He just couldn't let that all go to waste. 

"Shido." A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all. 

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance. She appears to holding two plates of food. Magoroku forgot she could teleport. 'You really could forget a lot about a person when they're gone, huh?' 

"I made us breakfast," She utter in a monotone voice. She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. Magoroku eyes widened slightly, his was in complete disbelief. He stare longingly at the female. 

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. His look was that of shock and disbelief. 

"What?" 

"Huh," Magoroku blink, finding the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" He asked. Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach,

realizing how close Sophia was to him. 

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku place his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing, nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies… It just... I never thought you would actually cook, It's quite nice of you." 

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold," she noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. She wasn't doing this to be nice. This wasn't a kind gesture of friendship. Doing this means nothing. 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. She closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! You should cook for me more often!" 

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food. 

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine. 

Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen. 

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him. 

As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focus on the large desk. She took note that something was out of place. A notebook, just an average school notebook. However, after studying it closely, the cover of the book as "Shido Magoroku' Journal". Interesting, she had no idea he liked to write. 

Shido handwriting was so beautiful to look at. It was so professional. When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. 

She quickly pulled her hand back hearing the door sliding open loudly. She was about to yell at the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter, when she turned to averted her attention towards the door. 

"Sophia I have some great news!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office

Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious. 

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president." 

Sophia surprise to hear that. She reminded silent.

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course," Shido also added. Sophia nodded, "Da." Then closed her eyes, "I'll be the vice president again." 

Shido smile and walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "A President can't really do without their Vice." 

Sophia understanding what him meant, only smile. Sophia looked into Shido's eyes she swears she could get lost in them forever. What? No, doesn't like him at all! How many times does she need to address that? 

The male moved anyway from Sophia, and walked over to large desk, to sit down. He didn't want to move but, duties calls after all. 

  
  
  
  


They both walk through the halls, Sophia was carrying a folder filled with important papers. 

"Sakharvo Sophia, what are you doing here, hopefully not to cause evil!?" 

Sophia and Magoroku blink, being so slightly confused by the sudden words. To no surprise it was the boy wonder. Sophia had no clue he was coming to Aido Academy, now.

"What are you talking about?" Magoroku asked 

coldly, clearly not in the mood to deal with this.

"Whenever Sophia here's she causes trouble, I bet Gean Kyoya set you up for this!" 

Sophia narrow her eyes in anger. Magoroku gulp, this was bad, "I can assure you that she would do anything harmful or evil," Magoroku said nervously, holding up his hand in defense.

She had to deal with the looks of others, mainly the blue boy wonder and Gao's friends. They were all quite skeptical about her being back at Aido.

Although she hasn't seen or even heard the mere mention of his name. She wonders what happened to him? Not that she cares, she didn't. However, it wouldn't hurt to ask Magoroku about it.

  
  
  
  


"Sophia what are you doing?" Shido took note how the young vice president was laying on the couch.

"Going to sleep, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sophia didn't looked up but only closed her eyes. Shido didn't want Sophia to sleep on the couch, plus it doesn't feel like the right choice to him.

"No, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch tonight. Sophia you need a proper bed to sleep in, so that's why your going to sleep in my bed" 

Sophia didn't want to argue about this, she was too tired and maybe sleeping in the same bed as him wouldn't be so bad. Sophia then using her teleportation, Teleported her and Shido to his bed. Sophia landed on the bed softly however, Shido feel hard on the floor next to the bed.

Shido yelped, "Ow, that hurt Sophia, next time warned me before you do that." Shido got up and wiping himself off and went over to his closet, opening it. He them picks two Pajamas he had a light blue one and a pink one. He thought how cute would Sophia would look in this. It would definitely match her beautiful blue eyes. 

Shido shook his head, _'Come on, Shido stop daydreaming about Sophia, it's not the time for this.'_

He thought it was a good idea for him to put on his pajamas before him gave the blue ones to Sophia. Him then walked over to Sophia. "Here, take these." He held out the clothes in front of him, "Put them on, Sophia," He ordered. 

Lucky Sophia was Still awake and open one her eyes, to only see Shido in front of her and appears to be holding light blue pajamas. Sophia got up and took the clothes from him. Didn't bother to actually undressed herself to put them on, instead just looking at Shido.

"What are you waiting for Sophia? Put them on."

Sophia gave an unpleasant look,"Not in front of you, Shido." 

Shido apart his lips, "oh…" He blushes, understanding what she was talking about, "My bad, I'm sorry…" He mumbled and turned around as quickly as possible, covering his face with his hand. He felt completely embarrassed about that. 

Sophia took this moment to put on the pajamas. The fabric was off to the touch. They felt blankets wrapped around her small frame. Of course they were a little to big on her but they still felt comfortable None-the-less. She 

"You can look now, pervert," She said coldly. 

Shido turn around only to Jump back in surprise and yelp, when Sophia was right behind him.

"Sophia don't do that, you nearly scared me to death!" He quickly offended after hearing her say the word " _pervert"_ he was no pervert! He huffs,

"Also don't call me pervert again!" 

Sophia ignored his yelling, "Where to I put this?" She asked, holding out her clothes in front of her that happen to neatly folded. 

"Put your clothes were ever you like, I don't really care." 

Sophia nodded and puts them right on top of Shido's night Stand. Before Sohpia could turn over to face the bed Shido ran as fast as could to the other side of the bed and quickly went under the sheets. Sophia didn't pay no mind to it as she went to the opposite side he was on. Going under the covers. The bed was small, Sophia had to get close to Shido. Shido felt his cheeks heat feeling Sophia warm breaths on his neck. 

"It is okay if I hold onto you,I don't fall off the bed, Shido." Shido blush even more. Sophia wants to hold him again?! This wasn't the Sophia, Shido knew, was it? Of course he knew she had no problem touching on another, when he held onto her for comfort in the past. And even the part where she made him food. Sophia _did_ have a heart. If she didn't why would she do this and why would she stay? 

"Sure, do whatever you want Sophia." Sophia nodded as slowly wrapped her hands around Shido, putting herself closer to him. Shido tried his best to yelp or anything like that. The touch made him tense up but he quickly relaxed.

He was astonish that they do this and yet, they aren't even in a relationship. 

Maybe Sophia wasn't as cold hearted as he thought. Maybe if he build this new found bond with her they could be at least friends and not just two people that happen to work with one another in the past. Maybe he does have a chance with her. Is it possible she would like him back? Of course a good relationship had to build off trust. He trusted her but, did she trust him? 

  
  
  


Sophia woke up only to find Shido wasn't there,"Shido?" She eyed the room, until she found a note on top of her clothes, she picked it up and open it only to find well written handwriting, it was Shido's handwriting. 

_Dear Sophia,_

 _You're probably wondering if I'm not there, but I'll explain that later. Let's just say I am busy this morning but don't worry I, Magoroku Shido will return as soon as I can. I left Gallows there if you need any help with anything. Also I took the liberty to wash your clothes for you, no need to thank me, of course._

 _~Yours Truly,_

 _Shido Magoroku_

By the time she was done reading the note, Gallows came out of his card. Sophia Looked up to see Shido's buddy. "Gallows." Sophia got up and put the note to the side and got ready. She noted her clothes smell fresh and clean. She mentally noted to thanked Shido for his kind act. Not that she liked him or anything. It was just a kind gesture to a friend. A friend!? No, Sophia didn't like him, she would never seem as a friend. 

* * *

The week went by fast as it was already Friday, as most were eager to get out of school. 

she watched from the corner of the hall, keeping out of sight as Shido, for some unforeseen reason today some girls are wanting to hangout of him today or at least talk to him. Magoroku dismissed the women. He seemed to have no interest in any of them despise how pretty most of them were.

She felt quite annoyed by the young women as her facial expression was that of annoyance, one that she offends makes and isn't afraid to show. 

"Finally some quiet time!" He thought out loud.

"Gesha-Gesha, not for long, Magoroku."

Magoroku turned his attention his partner, narrowing his eyes, "What do you want gallows? If you haven't noticed it's against the school regulations for you to be out."

Gallows ignore him, "Geh, Girls must really want to dance with you." 

Shido raised an eyebrow, "What dance I never remember a danc-" his eyes widened slightly as he blinks, stopping mid sentence, "oh," the male remember about the dance stopping himself min sentence. 

A dance? Was this why the girls wanted to go with him? Sophia never heard of any mention about a dance before. Not even Shido never mentioned anything about it. Sophia assumes by Shido's reaction he had no idea or he forgotten about it entirely. 

She felt sudden anger towards those woman. How dare them wanted to take him away! What?! **_No_**! She doesn't care about Shido, and she certainly doesn't care about who he was in love with or went with. And with _most_ certainly Shido did not belong to her. 

_Dancing…with...Shido_...

Her face felt like it was burning as her heart felt it was going to explode out of her chest. What was happening to her? Clearly she was getting sick. It was the only reasonable explanation. 

Her eyes perk up, hearing name being said by gallows only to have Shido look away and showing a hint of red coming to his face. That interested Sophia greatly, seeing Shido react like that. 

Sophia realized that they were both walking in her detection. Sophia didn't want them to see her. She teleported to a different hallway.The female was making her way down the long hallway to get to the Student Council room. 

A tall guy, looked to be A little taller than Shido with light grey hair and crimson eyes. Stop Sophia in her tracks, by someone blocking her way. "Oh Sakharvo Sophia, good to see your here again~" 

Sophia quickly became aware of his malicious intentions. Sophia shown her annoyance, "What do you want?" She wasn't in a mood to play any of the guy's games as she turned to walk away but, only to get block again by him.

"Oh come on! A young woman like you deserved better~" 

"What?" 

This guy only laughed, "You're telling me that you and that Shido guy aren't dating? We all know you sucked him off to get back to your position as the Students Council vice president aga-" 

Sophia heard footsteps coming closer. A familiar male's voice interrupting the guy mid sentence,

"Such inappropriate and lewd false accusations on school grounds, Souka Jun," the crimson eyes male and the light blue eyes widened, "I should just give you detention." 

Sophia turned her gaze to see Shido standing right next to her with an angry look. 

" _Shido_..." Sophia found herself whispering her name in shock. 

Jun rolled his eyes and turned to the side.

Seemingly losing his fun, "Whatever," Jun grumble. He had enough of Shido and him ruining his plan. He turned to walk away and leaving the two alone. 

Sophia heard the male next to her groan lightly. He looked like he was going to kill someone and she had the impression of who it was. She turned to walk away, until she found something grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

"Wait, Sophia!" The male yelled in desperation. 

Sophia turn back to looked at Shido, "What Shido?"

Shido took a deep breath, worryingly, "He didn't tried anything funny with you?" He sounded worried.

"No," She simply answer taking her hand out of his grip and took off, leaving Shido there to think.

Later that day, Sophia watched from the corner of the room, intently at the male who was too focused on the papers in front of him.

He shook his head. Magoroku was deeply troubled about something. The female had no clue what it was. 

"You look worried, Shido." 

Shido jumped turning his gaze away he had in his hand and turning his head to look at Sophia.

"I'm perfectly fine. Sohpia," Magoroku said with a worried tone as his nervously and hesitantly focus his eyes down at the papers. 

Sophia narrow her eyes, making her way up to the front of the desk before swiftly taking the papers Shido seem so fixated on out of his hands. 

"Sophia! I needed that! Give it back!" 

Sophia only ignored him as her eyes travel down to the papers, reading every word carefully. "A dance?" Sohpia muttered, wanted to know more. 

"Why do you care!?" 

"I find it interesting," She uttered.

Magoroku blinks in shock, "Wait… you find it interesting?" 

"It's something different instead of having Buddyfights cups."

Shido nodded hesitantly " _Yes, I suppose you're right,"_ He uttered quietly. 

"Why didn't you tell me this, Shido?" Sophia didn't mean for her voice to sound hurt or sad but… it did. Which wasn't her intentions. She did feel some sadness by the thought of Shido hiding something like this. 

Magoroku felt guilt wash over him, he didn't mean to make the female upset, "Oh, I thought you wouldn't be interested, so I didn't bring it up."

He admits he knew.

"Sorry if I made you upset…"

Upset!? Doesn't he know who he is talking to!? Sophia doesn't simply get upset. She is not that kind of person, it's not like her at all! 

She picks up her voice as she yells harshly, "I'm not upset." 

Magoroku tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure? You're expression says otherwise. I could make it up to you? Oh, maybe I could accompany you?!" 

"No," Sternness of Sophia's voice frightened Magoroku. Her tone made it clear she wasn't in the mood, "Like I would go want to go with you out of all people." 

Magoroku frowns as he became unsettled. Sophia quickly regrets her words as she gave a pitiful look towards Shido. 

Sophia turned around, walking to the door. She reminded silent. The only sound was coming from her heels and the door as she slid it open. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She didn't hear any protest or any movement from Shido and she didn't bother to turn around to see his expression. 

_For once in her life she understands what it likes to feel regret_.

* * *

Everyone who knows me personally and who has ever been on my other Social media accounts (YT, Ao3, etc) knows that I love MagoSoph, maybe a little too much. It's not even a secret at this point.

However, I don't even think I explained my reasonings as to way besides that they're cute together and both being my favorite characters and all.

In terms of this could be considered a canon pairing, it's honestly could be. Season two helps with this a lot and we see their relationship together slightly change along with the characters.

Which is why I'm only going to be looking at Season two.

Sophia wasn't very nice to Shido but she honestly did a lot more with helping him. 

They could even possibly be considered as friends to one another by the end of it. 

* * *

Magoroku was kitchen  
  


Sofia's Fear!

* * *

_Magoroku lay on his bed that was located in the dark cave beneath the student council room, his office. So many memories he had made in that office, that he remember each and everyone of them vividly._

 _Out of the things he could possible being thinking off it had to Sophia. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried. He just couldn't get that one girl out of his mind._

 _Being Death/Des Shido is over... Working for_

 _Ikazuchi is over... Working alongside Sophia is over._

 _He would be lying if told himself that he didn't miss the female because he did, it was a fact at this point. No matter how much he tried to deny it._

 _He trusts her, he had faith in her... She saw him at his most vulnerable states and times. She dealt with him. She helped him. She saw the side of him that he didn't like showing to anyone else._

 _It all came down to it being worthless in the time._

 _She wasn't coming back to Aido Academy. He knew this for a fact. She always leaves... but she always came running back... but this time she didn't. It been months without her returned. And he was starting to get worried. No one else seems to care, not even Kyoya cared._

* * *

The week went by fast as it was already Friday, as most were eager to get out of school. 

she watched from the corner of the hall, keeping out of sight as Shido, for some unforeseen reason today some girls are wanting to hangout of him today or at least talk to him. Magoroku dismissed the women. He seemed to have no interest in any of them despise how pretty most of them were.

She felt quite annoyed by the young women as her facial expression was that of annoyance, one that she offends makes and isn't afraid to show. 

"Finally some quiet time!" He thought out loud.

"Gesha-Gesha, not for long, Magoroku."

Magoroku turned his attention his partner, narrowing his eyes, "What do you want gallows? If you haven't noticed it's against the school regulations for you to be out."

Gallows ignore him, "Geh, Girls must really want to dance with you." 

Shido raised an eyebrow, "What dance I never remember a danc-" his eyes widened slightly as he blinks, stopping mid sentence, "oh," the male remember about the dance stopping himself min sentence. 

A dance? Was this why the girls wanted to go with him? Sophia never heard of any mention about a dance before. Not even Shido never mentioned anything about it. Sophia assumes by Shido's reaction he had no idea or he forgotten about it entirely. 

She felt sudden anger towards those woman. How dare them wanted to take him away! What?! **_No_**! She doesn't care about Shido, and she certainly doesn't care about who he was in love with or went with. And with _most_ certainly Shido did not belong to her. 

_Dancing…with...Shido_...

Her face felt like it was burning as her heart felt it was going to explode out of her chest. What was happening to her? Clearly she was getting sick. It was the only reasonable explanation. 

Her eyes perk up, hearing name being said by gallows only to have Shido look away and showing a hint of red coming to his face. That interested Sophia greatly, seeing Shido react like that. 

Sophia realized that they were both walking in her detection. Sophia didn't want them to see her. She teleported to a different hallway.The female was making her way down the long hallway to get to the Student Council room. 

A tall guy, looked to be A little taller than Shido with light grey hair and crimson eyes. Stop Sophia in her tracks, by someone blocking her way. "Oh Sakharvo Sophia, good to see your here again~" 

Sophia quickly became aware of his malicious intentions. Sophia shown her annoyance, "What do you want?" She wasn't in a mood to play any of the guy's games as she turned to walk away but, only to get block again by him.

"Oh come on! A young woman like you deserved better~" 

"What?" 

This guy only laughed, "You're telling me that you and that Shido guy aren't dating? We all know you sucked him off to get back to your position as the Students Council vice president aga-" 

Sophia heard footsteps coming closer. A familiar male's voice interrupting the guy mid sentence,

"Such inappropriate and lewd false accusations on school grounds, Souka Jun," the crimson eyes male and the light blue eyes widened, "I should just give you detention." 

Sophia turned her gaze to see Shido standing right next to her with an angry look. 

" _Shido_..." Sophia found herself whispering her name in shock. 

Jun rolled his eyes and turned to the side.

Seemingly losing his fun, "Whatever," Jun grumble. He had enough of Shido and him ruining his plan. He turned to walk away and leaving the two alone. 

Sophia heard the male next to her groan lightly. He looked like he was going to kill someone and she had the impression of who it was. She turned to walk away, until she found something grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

"Wait, Sophia!" The male yelled in desperation. 

Sophia turn back to looked at Shido, "What Shido?"

Shido took a deep breath, worryingly, "He didn't tried anything funny with you?" He sounded worried.

"No," She simply answer taking her hand out of his grip and took off, leaving Shido there to think.

Later that day, Sophia watched from the corner of the room, intently at the male who was too focused on the papers in front of him.

He shook his head. Magoroku was deeply troubled about something. The female had no clue what it was. 

"You look worried, Shido." 

Shido jumped turning his gaze away he had in his hand and turning his head to look at Sophia.

"I'm perfectly fine. Sohpia," Magoroku said with a worried tone as his nervously and hesitantly focus his eyes down at the papers. 

Sophia narrow her eyes, making her way up to the front of the desk before swiftly taking the papers Shido seem so fixated on out of his hands. 

"Sophia! I needed that! Give it back!" 

Sophia only ignored him as her eyes travel down to the papers, reading every word carefully. "A dance?" Sohpia muttered, wanted to know more. 

"Why do you care!?" 

"I find it interesting," She uttered.

Magoroku blinks in shock, "Wait… you find it interesting?" 

"It's something different instead of having Buddyfights cups."

Shido nodded hesitantly " _Yes, I suppose you're right,"_ He uttered quietly. 

"Why didn't you tell me this, Shido?" Sophia didn't mean for her voice to sound hurt or sad but… it did. Which wasn't her intentions. She did feel some sadness by the thought of Shido hiding something like this. 

Magoroku felt guilt wash over him, he didn't mean to make the female upset, "Oh, I thought you wouldn't be interested, so I didn't bring it up."

He admits he knew.

"Sorry if I made you upset…"

Upset!? Doesn't he know who he is talking to!? Sophia doesn't simply get upset. She is not that kind of person, it's not like her at all! 

She picks up her voice as she yells harshly, "I'm not upset." 

Magoroku tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure? You're expression says otherwise. I could make it up to you? Oh, maybe I could accompany you?!" 

"No," Sternness of Sophia's voice frightened Magoroku. Her tone made it clear she wasn't in the mood, "Like I would go want to go with you out of all people." 

Magoroku frowns as he became unsettled. Sophia quickly regrets her words as she gave a pitiful look towards Shido. 

Sophia turned around, walking to the door. She reminded silent. The only sound was coming from her heels and the door as she slid it open. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She didn't hear any protest or any movement from Shido and she didn't bother to turn around to see his expression. 

_For once in her life she understands what it likes to feel regret_.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	10. Old DaviMagoSoph fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (awful/bad written) Wattpad smut warning lol

Posted originally on the 

at 

. 

Rating: 

Archive Warning: 

Category: 

, 

, 

Fandom: 

Relationship: 

, 

, 

, 

Character: 

, 

Additional Tags: 

, 

, 

, 

Stats: Published: 2019-04-21 Completed: 2019-07-01 Chapters: 14/14 Words: 

12912 

by 

Summary

Sophia, Magoroku, and Davide were all task with an important missing: to Get Master Kyoya's buddy, Azi Dahaka back; after he lost it in fight. I know that made sounds a little weird; After all this was the great Kyoya Gean the hero of the world. 

Magoroku was relaxing him in the shower, enjoying the warm water that was hitting him, closing this eyes. Then he heard the door of the Shower open, he flinch, his eyes wided. He turned his gazed to see his no other then David, his boyfriend...Naked in front of him, with his hand still on the door. 

He closed his eyes and cover his private area. Feeling his face heat up from embarrassment. "I'm taking a shower here, Daivde! Do you know what privacy means?!" The smaller male yelled. "What dose it look like I'm doing? I'm going taking a shower." Magoroku open his eyes slightly, trying to only look at his face. "Can you wait? In case you haven't already noticed I'm taking one here." Davide started to smirk, "And what would be a fun in that?" Magoroku norrow his eyes at that response, "Instead of bothering me, go bother Sophia." Davide smirked only turned into a frown, "She's to busy doing "girly things" besides I also need to take my shower." 

Magoroku knew Sophia and Davide had a very...well...complicated relationship. Them both being his lovers, of course, He loved and cared for them both. But that didn't mean they get alone very well even if they both agreed they were okay with sharing Magoroku in the first place. They often fight over him over the most simplest of things but, they were getting better over time. 

The taller and more of a built male put his one foot in, moving the other male off to side as he got in. Feeling the warm water hitting his skin, as he closed the door shut. Magoroku quickly turned around, not wanted to face nor look at the other male. Doing his own thing. 

Not long after, he felt a pair of hands touch his soft sink; Wrapping around his shoulders pulling him closer. The male Shudder at the contact. He felt his face burn as his heart race. He felt something warm, going up his neck to his ear, it was Davide's long touge. The male let out a soft moan, "Davide?!" The taller male smirk, "Your quite tense, relax~" 

"We're s-supposed to be taking a s-shower, D-daivde." The male shutter, his breath felt short. "We are taking a shower." Davide turned the male around to face him to lifted his chin making him looked up at him. The taller male kiss him softly. Magoroku melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling closed. 

Sophia and Davide sat on the couch. Davide sat on the far right end of the couch his legs were up on the mini table, with his hands behide his head. Sophia sat on the far left with her legs together as her hands rested on them. 

They rarely actually interact with one another and they don't really do couple things like they do with Shido. They don't really care about one another much but they will help one another out from time to time. They have some common interested. 

They both sat in silence, as usual. Only speaking a few times. Until Sophia lifted herself off from the couch, Daivde noticed this movement and averted his attention away from the TV to looked up at her, "Where are you going?" Sophia closed her eyes, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to cook." She simply responded, as she walked away. Davide remained silent as he watch her leave. 

Sophia took a large bowl out from the cadin. Then place it down on the counter. She was going to bake a cake for Shido. The she took the flower bag out and everything else she needed. she did all the things she needed and was now mixing the bowl. 

Daivde being bored out of his mind and with Shido being away working, he had nothing to do. He Fanilly decided to push himself from the off the couch and go see what Sophia was cooking. He enter the kitchen and watched as she was placing things in the large blue bowl she had. Sophia still hadn't noticed him or maybe, she did but not acknowledging his presence. He found it qutie entertaining to watch her do this. As she was now mixing the bowl. The girl ended up slipping causing the contends in the bowl to fall on her shirt. She groan, as he looked at her now stained shirt. 

She moved and started to walked over to the door only to be block by the tall male. She rested her eyes on him, clearly not in a mood for his tricks, that was clearly shown on her face and the tone of her voice as she spook, "Move Davide, I need to get these stains out of my shirt." 

Davide however didn't listen to her and had other plans. As he did the unthinkable and lean down to her shirt; placing his hands on both sides of her lower sides to keep her in place. He pull out his tongue and started licking. 

She blink as felt her face heat up by his action. Feeling something wet through her fabric of her shirt. 

She struggles backwards trying to get him to stop what he was doing but she ended up hitting her back on the counter. He smirk at this, then place both of his hands on each side of her on the counter as got closer to her feeling his chest hit with Sophia's. He lifted his face to meant with Sophia's only being a few inches apart. 

He slowly connected his lips with hers. He still kept his eyes open, wanted to see her reaction. Her eyes wided slightly, being surprised but all his sudden kissing and touching. She didn't tried to move or push him out of the way instead she melted into the kiss; kissing him back. Placing her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was surprisingly filled with passion and love. Daivde lick the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Sophia still kept her mouth closed not giving him want he wanted. The male however wasn't going to take that as an answer, as he slap her butt harshly causing the girl to moan. The male took this chance to stick his tongue into her mouth. They had a mini tongue war that ended up Davide being the winner, he explore every inch of her mouth. Soon 

after they had to break the kiss for some air, of course. 

"You like me?" Sophia asked between breaths; clearly she knew the answer. Why kiss someone you don't like? But then again this was Daivde we were talking about. "I would be lying if I said I didn't." He stated trying his best not to pant. The two stood still in silent for a moment, looking at one another. Until Davide lean in for another kiss, his hand slide under her shirt, up to her bra. 

The little kisses turned into a heated make out session for the two. "You wanna go all the way?" He asked Seductively in a whisper. Sophia nodded, causing the a smirk to appeared on his features as he lifted her up. Carrying her to the bedroom. He then open the door of their room and walked over to the bed, placing her on the bed. Then got on top of her. Taking her shirt then throw it off somewhere. He could careless were his clothes were. 

He started to lick her neck, until he found her sweet. She gave a moan, as he suck on it; giving her the pleasure she wanted. Once he was done with that he picked her up a little and uncilp her bra, taking it off of her. Also throwing it. Then started to massage and rubbed her breasts. Sophia tired her best to hide her moaning, she wanted to make him earn it. Not long after he took one of the niples licking and sucking on it. As his hands played with her other breast. He then switch. Making sure he gave the same about of Treatment like he did with his first round. 

After he was done with that he lifted himself up to take a look at Sophia; who was a blushing and moaning mess at this point. His hands travel down her blue skirt, unzipping it pushing it down to her ankle. He looked at her blue and white panties. "You really do like colors blue and white a lot, huh?" He stated out loud, as he took his finger and rud on it lightly. "Just continue." The male smirk and laugh a little, "As you wish, Ice Queen." He then pulled down her panties noticing she was wet, "I see your excited, you're already wet~" Sophia groan and looked off to the side. 

He lean in, licking her entrance. The girl couldn't help but let out a moan. He sticks his whole tongue in her clit moving it around, she moan as she reach her climax. Causing her to cum in his mouth without warning. He groan as he lifted himself up, borrowing his eyes; looking at Sophia. Managed to wiped to her cum off his face with his hand. Then lick it. "I'm going to punish you, for cumming without warning me first." The then leans in kissing the girl roughly, making her taste own cum; which to Sophia's surprised she tasted rather sweet. He broke the kiss off then place three fingers in front of her mouth. "Here, lick." He order, the girl did what she was told. After Davide felt like it they were wet enough he took them out of her mouth. "Good Girl." 

He then plug only a tip of one of his fingers in her moving it around slightly. Sophia wanted more as she buck her hips into his finger. The male smirk, "Your getting quite needy." He plugged his finger deeper in her and then plug one of his other fingers only buy the tip like the last one. Sophia groan, she really hated the fact that he kept teasing her, when she wanted it more then anything. He knew what he was doing to Sophia and he enjoyed it. "C'mom Ice Queen, I know you can talk. You want it then beg me for it~" He smirk, waiting for an answer. She looked away, she couldn't believe she was actually going to beg, especially to him out all of people. 

"Oh... Daivde Please...Fingers....Inside of me...." Daivde felt quite please at that, as he used two of his always plug fingers and plugged them deeper into her making a scissor motion. She moan as she was getting what she wanted. "That's wasn't to hard to ask now, was it?" He continue this, then added another finger, the last on and thrust deeper and harder. 

She felt she was going to reach her climax again, she took his hand making him stop. The Male looked at her with confuse look. "Let me please you." Daivde smirk returned to him, liking that idea. "Sure, Do whatever you want." Davide gave her the permission do whatever she pleased with 

him. She flip them over, was on top on him, she then took of his shirt. She throw it across the room, then she move down to his pants unzipping them, taking both his pants and boxers off. Leaving him naked on the bed. 

She lean down kissing the tip of his already hard member and bitting softly. Her eyes wonder up to see Davide narrowing his looking rather unpleased, "Oi, Sophia quit teasing me or I'll just have to punish you again." The girl smirk. His breathing become shallow. She then took his whole member then his mouth, sucking and licking it. She closed her eyes. He moan, his hands travel her hair petting it. 

Not long he pulled Sophia hair, making her stop. Him pulling it didn't hurt her, it actually felt good. "I think that's...enough of that... I'm ready..." He breath out. Sophia nodded, understanding what he meant. Sophia allowed him to take whatever Position he favoured. He then quickly took a condom out and put it on. 

He slowly put his member inside of her, letting her adjust to the feeling. Sophia felt pained by this but she was still moaning. He really haven't realized how tight she was actually was. "You ready?" He asked, wanted to make sure. She nodded. He slowly thrusts into her. Making sure she at least enjoying herself. However her moaning was an indication that she was, in fact, enjoying the pleasure. 

Sophia got greedy after awhile, "P-Please Davide...f-faster!" Sophia begged, while moaning. The male was rather please to hear her begging. As he follow her wishes, thrusting faster. 

"D-Davide...I t-think...I'm going---" She panted. "Go ahead Ice Queen Cum for me~." Not long after She Fanilly reach her climax. The male kept thrusting until he Fanilly reach his own respected climax. 

The only thing that filled the room was heavy breathing and panting as they lock eyes with one other staying still. Sophia graps the back of his head, her hands getting tangle up in that crazy hair of his; pulling him in for one last kiss. He kiss back. 

He pull himself out of her and discarded the condom. Laying next to Sophia. She looked at him. He smile at her, the girl gave a small smile of her own. "You know, Sophia, you do get on my nerves at times but your alright." He stated. "Your not that bad yourself, Daivde." The male smile at her. "I need to go back to cooking." She started to get up, but to only feel arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back on the bed, "No, let's spend more time together." He simply stated, holding her closed to his bare chest. "What are doing, Daivde?" The girl asked. "What's does it look like I'm doing Ice Queen? I'm cuddling with my girl~." Davide smirk and sick his large tongue out, "Since when was I your girl?" She asked. "Well ,you see, your boyfriend is Shido and he is also my boyfriend, so I pretty sure that makes us girlfriend/Boyfriend too." She raised an questioning eyebrow at the male's logic but decided to just go with it. Sophia closed her eyes, "Hey Sophia, you wanna go hangout together later?" She open on her eyes to look at him. "You wanna go on a date with me?" She questioned, the male nodded. "Sure, if you wanna call it that. Whatcha say, sounds good?" She nodded. "Okay then, I'll go on this date with you." The male smile, "This is the most I heard you talk. I think I like this new 

The male laugh lightly, then kiss her on her head. They both fell asleep cuddling on the bed. 

Magoroku open the door of the house, he walked in and place his work down on table. He walked into the kitchen to see some cake batter on the floor with a big bowl. Thinking Sophia or Daivde 

was making something. He clean the mess, he always hated when things were messes or unorganized. 

He then made is way to the living room, hearing the TV. Thinking that they were hanging out in there watching something, however he was disappointed to find no sign of life in the room. He sigh defeatly and when to turned it off. Then walked out of room. 

He went up the stairs and walked over to his room, which he shared with Sophia and Davide; seeing the door slightly open looking it. He found clothes lying around the floor of the room. He Fanilly looked up to the bed finally see his girl and boyfriend naked, cuddling. He couldn't help but give a light smile as he walked over to him. Being careful not to wake them as he took the blanket and place it on top of the two. 

Sophia and Davide sat on the couch. Davide sat on the far right end of the couch his legs were up on the mini table, with his hands behind his head. Sophia sat on the far left with her legs together as her hands rested on them. 

They rarely actually interact with one another and they don't really do couple things like they do with Shido. They don't really care about one another much but they will help one another out from time to time. They have some common interests. 

They both sat in silence, as usual. Only speaking a few times. Until Sophia lifted herself off from the couch, Daivde noticed this movement and averted his attention away from the TV to looked up at her, "Where are you going?" Sophia closed her eyes, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to cook." She simply responded, as she walked away. Davide remained silent as he watch her leave. 

Sophia took a large bowl out from the cadin. Then place it down on the counter. She was going to bake a cake for Shido. She took the flower bag out and everything else she needed and did all the things she needed and was now mixing the bowl. 

Davide being bored out of his mind and with Shido being away working, he had nothing to do. He finally decided to push himself from the off the couch and go see what Sophia was cooking. He lazily entered the kitchen and watched as she was placing things in the large blue bowl that she had. Sophia still hadn't noticed him or maybe, she did but not acknowledging his presence. He found it quite entertaining to watch her do this. 

"Oi, what are making, Ice Queen?" 

The girl turned to face him but ended up slipping causing the contends in the bowl to fall on her shirt. She groaned, as he looked at her now stained dress. He thought Shido was the cumily 

She moved and started to walk over to the door only to be blocked by the tall male. She rested her eyes on him, clearly not in a mood for his tricks, that was clearly shown on her face and the tone of her voice as she spoke, "Move Davide, I need to get these stains out of my dress" 

Davide however didn't listen to her and had other plans. As he did the unthinkable and lean down to her shirt; placing his hands on both sides of her lower sides to keep her in place. He took out his 

tongue and started licking. 

She blinked as felt her face heat up by his action. Feeling something wet through her fabric of her dress. 

She struggles backwards trying to get him to stop what he was doing but she ended up hitting her back on the counter. He smirks at this, then place both of his hands on each side of her on the counter as got closer to her feeling his chest hit with Sophia's. He lifted his face to meant with Sophia's only being a few inches apart. 

He slowly connected his lips with hers. He still kept his eyes open, wanted to see her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly, being surprised but all his sudden kissing and touching. She didn't tried to move or push him out of the way instead she melted into the kiss; kissing him back. Placing her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was surprisingly filled with passion and love. Daivde licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Sophia still kept her mouth closed not giving him want he wanted. The male however wasn't going to take that as an answer as he slapped her butt harshly, causing the girl to moan. The male took this chance to stick his tongue into her mouth. They had a mini tongue war that ended up Davide being the winner, he explore every inch of her mouth. Soon after they had to break the kiss for some air, of course. 

"You like me?" Sophia asked between breaths; clearly she knew the answer. 

Why kiss someone you don't like? But then again this was Divided we were talking about. 

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," He stated trying his best not to pant. The two stood still in silent for a moment, looking at one another. Until Davide leaned in for another kiss, his hand slide under her shirt, up to her bra. 

The little kisses turned into a heated make out session for the two. "You wanna go all the way?" He asked Seductively in a whisper. 

Sophia nodded, causing the a smirk to appear on his features as he lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He then opened the door of their room and walked over to the bed, placing her on the bed. Then got on top of her. Taking her shirt then throw it off somewhere. He could care less were his clothes were. 

He started to lick her neck, until he found her sweet. She gave a moan, as he sucked on it; giving 

her the pleasure she wanted. Once he was done with that he picked her up a little and unclip her bra, taking it off of her. Also throwing it. Then started to massage and rubbed her breasts. Sophia tried her best to hide her moaning, she wanted to make him earn it. Not long after he took one of the niples licking and sucking on it. As his hands played with her other breast. He then switch. Making sure he gave the same about of Treatment like he did with his first round. 

After he was done with that he lifted himself up to take a look at Sophia; who was blushing and moaning mess at this point. His hands travel down her blue dress, unzipping it pushing it down to her ankles. 

He looked at her blue and white panties, "You really do like colors blue and white a lot, huh?" He stated out loud, as he took his finger and rub on it lightly. 

The girl gave a look of annoyance, "Just continue." 

The male smirk and laugh a little, "As you wish, Ice Queen," He pulled down her panties noticing she was wet, "I see your excited, you're already wet~" Sophia groan and looked off to the side. 

He leaned in, licking her entrance. The girl hold back a moan as she bit her lip. He sticks his whole tongue in her clit moving it around, she moaned as she reaches her climax. Causing her to cum in his mouth without warning. He groaned as he lifted himself up, borrowing his eyes; looking at Sophia. Managed to wipe to her cum off his face with his hand, then lick it. 

"I'm going to punish you, for cumming without warning me first," he leans in kissing the girl roughly, making her taste own cum. Which to Sophia's surprised she tasted rather sweet. He broke the kiss off then place three fingers in front of her mouth. 

"Here, lick," He order, the girl did what she was told. After Davide felt like it they were wet enough he took them out of her mouth, "Good Girl." 

He then plug only a tip of one of his fingers in her moving it around slightly. Sophia wanted more as she bucked her hips into his finger. The male smirk, "Your getting quite needy." He plugged his finger deeper in her and then plug one of his other fingers only buy the tip like the last one. Sophia groan, she really hated the fact that he kept teasing her, when she wanted it more than anything. He knew what he was doing to Sophia and he enjoyed it. "C'mon Ice Queen, I know you can talk. You want it then beg me for it~" He smirk, waiting for an answer. She looked away, she couldn't believe she was actually going to beg, especially to him out all of people. 

"Davide Please...Fingers....Inside of me...." Daivde felt quiet please at that, as he used two of his always plug fingers and plugged them deeper into her making a scissor motion. She moaned as she was getting what she wanted. "That's wasn't too hard to ask now, was it?" He continue this, then added another finger, the last on and thrust deeper and harder. 

She felt she was going to reach her climax again, she took his hand making him stop. The Male looked at her with a confused look. "Let me please you." Davide smirk returned to him, liking that idea. "Sure, Do whatever you want." Davide gave her permission to do whatever she pleased with him. She flip them over, was on top of him, she then took off his shirt. She throw it across the room, then she moved down to his pants unzipping them, taking both his pants and boxers off. Leaving him naked on the bed. 

She lean down kissing the tip of his already hard member and bitting softly. Her eyes wonder up to see Davide narrowing his looking rather unpleased, "Oi, Sophia quit teasing me or I'll just have to punish you again." The girl smirk. His breathing become shallow. She then took his whole member then his mouth, sucking and licking it. She closed her eyes. He moan, his hands travel her hair petting it. 

Not long he pulled Sophia hair, making her stop. Him pulling it didn't hurt her, it actually felt good. "I think that's...enough of that... I'm ready..." He breath out. Sophia nodded, understanding what he meant. Sophia allowed him to take whatever Position he favoured. He then quickly took a condom out and put it on. 

He slowly put his member inside of her, letting her adjust to the feeling. Sophia felt pained by this but she was still moaning. He really haven't realized how tight she was actually was. "You ready?" He asked, wanted to make sure. She nodded. He slowly thrusts into her. Making sure she at least enjoying herself. However her moaning was an indication that she was, in fact, enjoying the pleasure. 

Sophia got greedy after awhile, "P-Please Davide...f-faster!" Sophia begged, while moaning. The male was rather please to hear her begging. As he follow her wishes, thrusting faster. 

"D-Davide...I t-think...I'm going---" She panted. "Go ahead Ice Queen Cum for me~." Not long after She Fanilly reach her climax. The male kept thrusting until he Fanilly reach his own respected climax. 

The only thing that filled the room was 

heavy breathing and panting as they lock eyes with one other staying still. Sophia graps the back of his head, her hands getting tangle up in that crazy hair of his; 

pulling him in for one last kiss. He kiss back. 

He pull himself out of her and discarded the condom. Laying next to Sophia. She looked at him. He smile at her, the girl gave a small smile of her own. "You know, Sophia, you do get on my nerves at times but your alright." He stated. "Your not that bad yourself, Daivde." The male smile at her. "I need to go back to cooking." She started to get up, but to only feel arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back on the bed, "No, let's spend more time together." He simply stated, holding her closed to his bare chest. "What are doing, Daivde?" The girl asked. "What's does it look like I'm doing Ice Queen? I'm cuddling with my girl~." Davide smirk and sick his large tongue out, "Since when was I your girl?" She asked. "Well ,you see, your boyfriend is Shido and he is also my boyfriend, so I pretty sure that makes us girlfriend/Boyfriend too." She raised an questioning eyebrow at the male's logic but decided to just go with it. Sophia closed her eyes, "Hey Sophia, you wanna go hangout together later?" She open on her eyes to look at him. "You wanna go on a date with me?" She questioned, the male nodded. "Sure, if you wanna call it that. Whatcha say, sounds good?" She nodded. "Okay then, I'll go on this date with you." The male smile, "This is the most I heard you talk. I think I like this new 

The male laugh lightly, then kiss her on her head. They both fell asleep cuddling on the bed. 

Magoroku open the door of the house, he walked in and place his work down on table. He walked into the kitchen to see some cake batter on the floor with a big bowl. Thinking Sophia or Daivde was making something. He clean the mess, he always hated when things were messes or unorganized. 

He then made is way to the living room, hearing the TV. Thinking that they were hanging out in there watching something, however he was disappointed to find no sign of life in the room. He sigh defeatly and when to turned it off. Then walked out of room. 

He went up the stairs and walked over to his room, which he shared with Sophia and Davide; seeing the door slightly open looking it. He found clothes lying around the floor of the room. He Fanilly looked up to the bed finally see his girl and boyfriend naked, cuddling. He couldn't help but give a light smile as he walked over to him. Being careful not to wake them as he took the blanket and place it on top of the two. 

He always hated his parents, if he can even called them that to began with. All they do is party, get drunk, and do drugs. They really don't deserved to be parents let alone be able to reproduce. It's was no lie that he told both Sophia and Magoroku what they were like. However, he kept a dark secret. No one knew... when they are well intoxicated... they raped and beat him endless... of course he did he best to hide his fact. But some days he just ends loses it and breaks down... this was one of those days. 

The male sat on his bed, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't even care if he was still in his disaster's uniform, he just wanted some alone time. He didn't bother trying to go home in fact that's last place he'll ever want to be. 

"Damn parents." The taller male mumble angrily as he walked into the main room of Disater's headquarters. His hands behide back. "Your suppose to be wearing your Disater's uniform, Daivde." The female state as she looked the male. "That's the problem, I must of left it out and my good-for-nothing parents thrown up all over it." The girl cringed at that. "So where it is now?" "In the washer as we speak." 

"Next time you should probably be careful, Master Kyoya wouldn't be all the pleased if you ruined it." A familiar voice could be heard, as both Sophia and Davide looked to see it was Magoroku walking in through one 

"How did I lose?" His eyes wided as he felt to the ground. 

I walked through the long halls of the secret headquarters, after a long meeting for disaster. I wanted to go back to my own personal room and just rest for a little. I glanced ahead of me to see my one and only friend, Davide, if he really consider himself as my friend that is. He stood with his back against the door, his head down looking at the floor with his arms cross. He looked rather deep in thought, so I didn't want to be a bother as I was walking past him. "Hey Shido." I blink and flinch, not expected him to actually talk to me. "Oh hey Davide, how are you?" I turned to face him, he lifted his eyes. His eyes were on me as he gave a smirk, "I'm good now that your here." I raised an eye brow, and tited my head to the side slightly, at that response He was waiting for me? Now, that's the first. "That's good I guess?" I said in a unsure voice, nervously. 

"I actually wanted to tell you something." 

"Huh? And what would that be?" 

He pulled at his top of his cape nervously, "Well I...um....oh nevermind it's not that important..." I could see the hint of red coming from his cheeks, as I raised my eyebrows, "Is something bothering you, Daivde? You can tell me anything, I won't judge." Davide sigh, rubbed his hands on the back of his head nervously, "You promise?" He questioned me. I nodded, "of course, I promise." 

He took a breath before he fanilly spook to me, "Okay here goes nothing..." He sigh out, as he continue, "I like you, Shido." He stated in a low tone. Probably not wanted anyone else to hear. 

He looked away, placing his hand on his mouth. As his face lit up even more with a tint of red. "I like you too, you are my friend after all." I resured him, Giving him a soft smile. He regain his composers then norrow his eyes. "You're so dense, you know that Shido." He restored, I norrow my eyes at that. He chuckled lightly at me, "Anyway, I just don't like you as a friend...well I do....but more then just friends. Well I'm trying to say is.... that I love you like a lot and I want you to be my boyfriend." His statement was in a low tone that he used before. He turned away from me nervously. My eyes wided as I felt my cheek heat a little, and my heart began to race. 

"I'm sorry really Davide, but I'm not into men plus I have a girlfriend." I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he looked down at his feet I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Don't be, it's not your fault." He sigh out. Then turned around to gaining some of his senses. "You don't hate me?" He asked. "No, of course not, why would I hate you?" "For liking other guys." I blink, "There's nothing wrong with like other men." I tried my best to resured him. "Well my parents don't think so." The male mumble quietly to himself, but I managed to hear. 

He turned slightly to looked at me, "Please don't tell anyone that I do, Shido." The male stated, with a hint of worry in his voice. He seem so scared about people knowing this. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." He smile softly at me, "Thanks Shido, well I gotta go see ya later." I watch as he walked off. 

It felt weird to see Davide after he actually told me the feelings he has for me. He acted like nothing happen, like we didn't have that chat in the halls. I guess it was for the best. But he knew I had a girlfriend and that I love her very much and yet, he still told me that. I sigh, placing my hands on the desk in front of me looking down. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't. I broke his heart how could he still care about me and treat me the same. It was bothering me to the point I 

couldn't even stand it. 

"What's wrong? You seem worried about something." I looked over to see my girlfriend, Sophia looking me. I felt terrible for making her worry. "Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it, love." I gave a resuring smile to her. She just nodded. I went back into my thoughts. 'I just don't get it, why did I get all fuzzy inside when he said that to me, it felt the same feeling I felt when Sophia and I confess our love to one another. And the that I actually felt bad when I rejected him... I can't like him... can I? I don't like men period. But he's pretty hot.' I shook my head roughly. What I was thinking. I just can't call my friend hot like that. 

As I was making my way towards home, after a long day of doing school council work. I had a sudden weird pain inside my chest. I couldn't understand why I felt this way... 

I Fanilly reach my location and walked up to the door. I unlock the door then open it, walked in then closed it back up and making sure it was locked. "Oh Magoroku, your Fanilly home. How was your day?" I looked up to see my loving father walking to me, smiling. "It went well, father." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are you okay Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked with concert and worry within his voice. "I'm fine Daddy, just a little tired that's all." I gave a fake yawn, so it look like I was actually quite tired. "That's okay son, you should go get your rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards my father, "Thanks father, I guess this is good night, love you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply as I was opening the door to my bedroom. I when in and fell on my bed. 

I had a great idea to contact Davide, I wanted to talk to him about something. I took out my phone and went to his number. I texted him. 

To: Davide Yamazaki 

Subject: We need to talk 

Hello Davide , I really need to talk to you it's important. 

Not long after that, I was relief that he had responsed. 

To: Magoroku Shido 

Subject: We need to talk 

Hey Shido. Yea sure we can talk what is it that you wanted to talk about ? 

Could I come over to your place? I want to talk to you in person. 

Yea, you could come over. 

I couldn't help but smile a bit; Thank you, I'll be right over soon. I replied as I got up, fixing myself a little. Then walked out of my bedroom, going downstairs. I went over to the door and started to unlock it. "Where are going Magoroku?" I heard my father questioned, he must of saw or heard me come down. "Oh I'm just going to go over to Daivde's. He needs some help with his homework." That excuse was poor but I didn't care I just had to talk to Davide. "Okay, just stay out of trouble." I nodded, "I will, bye father." I left after that. 

I knock on the door nervously, "Coming." A voice yelled through the door. I wait only for a moment until I heard door click open, revealing Davide on the other side, "Hey Shido." He smile at 

me, then moved to the side letting me in. "Hello, Davide." I walked in, then he closed the door behind me as I heard it click shut. "So was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked me. I tried my best to come up with what I wanted to say but I ended up stuttering. I didn't prepare myself for this at all. 

So I decided to do the most unthinkable thing and got closer to him, until our chest touch. He gave a confused look and sound. He As I place my hands on his shoulders and lean up. Making our lips touch as I kiss him. I felt his body tense at this, but he slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. The kiss didn't feel wrong or out of place. It felt good and right. We had to break the kiss for oxengy. Davide quickly turned his head to the side, I could tell he was blushing by the tainted red on his face. His hands were still wrapped around my waist. 

"Did you just...Kiss me?" The male was completely stunned. I nodded, "That's pretty much what I did, yes." He blink and stay silent for a moment, I could tell he was thinking. " I didn't think you had the balls too... Does this mean you like me back? Or are you just doing to make me feel better? I know your straight, so don't do things you'll regret in the morning..." I sigh, "I won't regret anything here." Davide norrow his eyes, "How about Sophia?" I knew he was slightly confused by actions and words but he'll understand soon enough. "I still love her, my feelings for her will never change..." I stated. 

He nodded, understanding what I meant. Of course, I knew talking to him was going to be a hard task. "Then why did you kiss me?" I could heard the hint of sadness within his voice. "I don't know...it felt right I guess. " He raised an eyebrow and turned his head back to look at me. "So it didn't feel wrong or like bad in any way." I shook my head no. "Hm, that's weird, it's was supposed to feel wrong for you... But then again, you were the one to kiss me," I gave a confusing look and sound. As he mumbled. "Or perhaps you were experimenting. Yea that could be it. It's understandable to want to tried things out." He trails off. 

I norrow my eyes at that, then brought my hand up, placing the pointer finger up to his lips. My finger wasn't on is lips exactly but it was very close to his lips. He stop talking and blink. Shutting his mouth closed. As he looked at me again. We lock eyes. "This wasn't an experiment, you know. And why did you keep acting like your not sad about me rejecting you? Why is that you are so nice to me and still what to be friends after I broke your heart?" I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back. 

I could tell his was taken back, his eyes wided slightly but he soon regain his composer and smile soften. "That's because I care about you Shido. It doesn't matter if you love me or not as long as your happy." My eyes wided slightly, as I looked at him. I blink my eyes a few times. He was right... 

I quickly buried my head in his chest, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore as I let them drop. I felt a hand petting my hair softly. "Are you crying, Shido?" The males voice asked, softly. "N-no..." I sniffle, clearly lying to him. "Don't cry, Shido. Everything will be alright." Davide whisper Softly, I could tell he wasn't exactly the best when it came to comforting people. "No it won't... I like you so much, I been thinking about it a lot the past few days... I'm not into men... but But I feel the same spark and passion I felt with Sophia...with you... I still do like Sophia... I hate that I'm doing this to her... I know I have to choose between you two... But I just can't... I love you both..." I cried, pouring my heart out to him. 

I felt his hand move away from my hair and cup my chin. He lifted my head so I could look at him. I sniffle a little, forcing myself to took directly into his eyes. He took his hand off my chin and used his thumd to wide my tears away. "I understand how you must feel, I really do. You probably 

haven't even thought of this before but I don't mind sharing you with Sophia. Only if you wanna be with me and if Sophia will be okay with that." He said calmly, I nodded understanding what he meant. "That could probably work, but I'm not sure... she'll take it that well." He smile at me, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that, I'll talk to her soon." I smile back. 

"It's getting late, I should probably get back home." I turned back away from the male, and started to walked to the door until I felt a hand grap my wrist, stopping me. "You could sleep here for the night." I turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded, "Of course." "We'll I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch, then." He quickly shook his head at him. Then took my hand, I yelp being surprise by this as he was now dragging me in the hall. "What are doing?" I complained. "Taking you to my room. I'm not going let my boy sleep on the couch. So instead your going to sleep in my bed with me." I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Just don't tried anything funny, okay?" "Okay Shido, don't won't. Not today anyways." 

He open the door to his what seem to be his bedroom. And we walked in. His room was much more clearer then I expected it to be. He had a bed in middle, the front being against the wall. The covers and pillows being red with black trims. He had a mini desk off in the corner with what seem to be books, notebooks, pens and pencils. He probably did his studies and homework there. I heard the door click shut. 

He let go of my hand as I watch him go his dresser, opening one of the drawer looking through it. "Here you could some wear some of my PJs to sleep in, they'll probably be a bit big on you through." He walked over to me. Then gave some clothes. He walked back to the dresser to get himself some clothes. I quickly took off my outfit and put on the pajamas that he given me. I folded my clothes and held them. Waiting for Davide. I did caught him glancing over to me when I was putting on the pajamas a few times. When ever I looked at he. He seem to noticed me and always looks away blushing. 

Once we were done he allowed me to pick a side for me to on. Of course, I pick the side that was the closer towards me. Seeing how he didn't care were he was going to be sleeping on. We were both now in covers on the bed. I was staring at the wall I didn't what to face him. 

The room was filled with a weird tension that I couldn't understand or even explained for that matter. It also didn't help much that the room was dead silent. "Oi, Shido Could I do something?" I heard his voice for behide me, breaking the weird silent. "Um, Sure but what are you planning on doing?" I nodded my head hesitantly; unsure of what he was going to do. "This." He wrap his arms around waist pulling me closer towards him. I felt him place his head over mind. My back and head were against his chest. My whole tense up. "W-what are you?!" I couldn't see his face but I just knew he was smirking or smiling. "Holding you, what does it look like I'm doing?" 

"W-what if your p-parents walk it?" 

"They won't, stop your worring. Even if they do get home they can't enter Cuz' I lock the door." He tried resuring me. 

The rest of the night was him and I cuddling. Him holding me close. It was the first time I actually cuddled with a another male. I didn't feel uncomfortable or forced. It felt good to be in his arms, in his embrace. And I loved every second of it! But the only problem is that I needed to tell Sophia. I don't want to make her think I was actually cheating on her. Or that I don't love her anymore. I just didn't want to break that little heart of her's. I wasn't exactly sure if she would take the news of me falling for another guy well. Although she did stated that he was going to talk to her. 

My day when smoothly, my father schooled me for not coming home last night and for not telling 

him I was going to stay over at Davide's. But I didn't cared much. The meeting of Disater when okay. I didn't embarrassment Myself today. I just kept quite, my mind wonder to other matters instead about the whole situation in Disater. I could tell the other members, was questioning whether or not I was actually myself today. Not that they cared about me anyways. But I didn't care what they think I only care about Davide and Sophia's thoughts and no one else's. 

I walked to the halls of Disater just coming back from my missions. Which I managed to complete effortlessly, I was just too good of a Buddyfighter compare to the losers I had to faced. I looked ahead of me to find Sophia and Davide. I decided to remain as silent as I could. Remembering that Davide was going to talk to the female. Unless he already did. In that case I was mad that I missed it.

over to him. "What Do you want? I'm quite busy." She stated rather coldly. Clearly not in a mood today. He smile. "Your quite moody today~ Well, I just wanted to ask you something." She norrow her eyes at that response, giving a questioning looked. "This made sound a little weird to say but you'll understand soon enough." She raised an eyebrow as he continue, "What if your in love with someone else but your already with someone who you also love very much~ What would you do; If you were in that exact situation?" She norrow her eyes, I just rised my eyebrows. He just described the exact situation I'm currently in. "Is there a reason you're asking me this?" He laugh nervously, "No reason at all, I just wanna know what you'll do, that's all." His smile then returned to his features. 

"I would...just...follow my...heart... I guess..." She answer the question hesitantly, being completely unsure on how to answer. "Did I answer it correctly?" She mumble. She wasn't exactly good when to romance and love. Not that I minded. He gave a small nod, placing his hands on his hips. Leaning in slightly towards her. "Not a bad response, I'll give you that~ But there is no correct answer to that question." She nodded hesitantly, understanding what he meant. "Anyways, you said you were busy, so I don't wanna keep you long, see ya later Ice Queen." He wave his hand, and turned placing his hands in pockets, walking away towards me. She turned her head, hearing the sound of her heels diminished. she was walking the opposite way Davide's was going. 

He walked up to me, glancing behide him making sure the girl was out of sight before his glanced back at me. He took his hands out of his pockets. Then place his hand on my shoulder, "You like Sophia and I's conversation?" I nodded, "I'm sorry for spying on you two." He smile,"Don't be. I wanted you to hear it." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "Her response was bland but too the point." I nodded, then looked down at my boats, "I still haven't told her about us, yet." "It's fine, you tell her sooner or later, I'm sure she'll understand." He tried resuring me. I looked back up at him, giving a weak smile, "I hope so." 

I was in class, looking out at the window. Which I happen to be sitting near one. I was lost in thought. Clearly not listening to the teacher. Seeing how I knew all this and I could just effortlessly answer all given questions. I heard a small buzzing noise coming from my pocket. Lucky no one seem to heard it. As the teacher was facing the board, writing something. I quickly but quietly hiding it up my desk. It was so unlike me to have my set on vibrate especially when I'm in class. I was about to turned off my phone when I noticed that Davide was the one who texted. 

Hey Shido, I'm outside of Aido Academy, I'm waiting down at the steps. I read the text twice making sure I wasn't seeing things. Wait why? Also you should be at your own school in class. I shifted slightly in my chair, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. To see you silly, what else? I could tell he was smirking, even if I couldn't see it. I sighed, But I'm in class now. It's nice of 

you to want to hangout but, can't we just hangout later? 

I could tell he wasn't going to take that as an answer, Just ditch class for today. My eyes wided slightly, I was completely Shock, What!? I can't do that! I looked around the class noticing that they were still paying attention to the teacher who was still facing the board. 

C'mon Shido, I ditch school all the time it's not that bad. I borrow my eyes, Davide! I knew he was laughing at my response. I'll give you something if you come~ I rised an eyebrow. And what if I was refused? 

Then I'll just have to give you an punishment your never forget. I felt really scared of what he could possible do to me. I guess you leave me no choice I'll meant you. I sigh. I knew you'll come. I'll be waiting for you~ 

Walking out of the school, Now making my way towards the school steps. I made an excuse that I had to used the bathroom. A pretty poor excuse but it work. I step on the first step of the moving stairs, being careful not to trip. Seeing how I didn't want to fall do to my clumsiness and caused an accident. Then placing my hand on the railing. As they took me down. There more like escalators rather then actually stairs. I averting my attention to the bottom of the stairs. Davide was waiting patiently, only being a few feet away from the stairs. He had his arms cross. I also noticed Sophia was also there...wait What! He never mention Sophia was coming along. 

As I was getting closer he noticed and lifted his head up to face me. Then gave me a smile, I smile back at him. Trying to at least at causally. 

Once I only a step away from coming off, preparing myself as soon as I was on the last step. I then carefully step off I watch my feet until I tripped and yelped. Lucky Davide was closed so he was able to catch me. "You can be so clumsy at times Shido but, it's cute." I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly lifted my head up, moving away from him so I wasn't on his chest. I can't believe he would say that in front of Sophia. He is asking for a death wish or something! And the fact that my cheeks were burning. 

He chuckled, "You Fanilly made it. I really thought I was going to have to punish you for not showing up." I laughed nervously. "What do you want to do?" I asked. He strugged, "I don't really have anything in mind." I norrow my eyes at him, "We could just walk around for a bit until we Fanilly come up with something." He nodded. "Sure, that's sounds good." I smile. 

We walked in complete silent, only hearing the sound of our shoes hitting the sidewalk. "Aido Academy is much larger then I thought." Davide was the one who broke the silent between us. I agreed with his statement, "It does have a large campus." "You know what, I been thinking about it for a while now but I'm not sure if I should go or not." I glance over to him giving a cusfuse look and sound, "huh? Are you saying you wanna go to Aido Academy?" He nodded, "Yea, everyone talks about it being the best school for Buddyfighters to go. So why not give it try myself." I smirk, "If you do decide to enrol at Aido, you better not being ditching class here." I joked. He chuckled, then putting his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, with you there, I don't need to ditch school." I felt heat rushing through my face. He smirk noticing this. 

I had a perfect plan with zero chance for error. I was going to get back at Davide for daring to prank me. I set up my prank in the halls of Disater's headquarters. 

It went like this who ever steps on the line that would have a cake flying to their face. And the best part...is that the line is clear, making it difficult to see. Which was perfect. 

I heard a heels kissing the floor, coming to through the halls. I clearly ran up to the corner and hid. I then heard my prank when off and I groan. I looked to see who it was... Sophia Sakharvo. Oh no, I got the wrong person. I heard another shoes "Is that cake your wearing?" wipe 

I sat on the chair, with my chin rested on my hand. My other free hand tap on the surface of the table lightly. Just watching Gremlin building my new Black Dragon deck. I sigh lost in thought, He notice me and looked up, "Is something bothering you, Daivde? Your not like yourself today." I let my eyes wonder to his. He was studying my features. I lazily took both my hands and rested them on table in front of me. "I'm fine, Just continue building my neck." He Didn't move an inch, he just kept his eyes fixed on me. I groan and norrow my eyes. "Oi, Quite looking at me and do your job. Are you asking for a fight?" He norrow his eyes at that response, "Does this have to do with Shido?" My eyes wided slightly, I felt my cheeks burned. "No! Of course not!" 

I kinda lied to Shido when I said he was the only one who knew I like men. Gremlin was the first to know. I let a defeated sigh escape my lips. "Fine, I'll tell you, okay? Well kinda told him I liked him he rejected me. After a week or so he texted me asking to come over with I let him. Then he kissed me and told me that he loved me. But the problem is that he still loves Sophia and wants to be with us both. 

"Sophia." The male with white and red hair stated, sitting at his chair. The girl only being a few feet away besides him. Averted her attention to him, "Yes, Master." He sigh, "I have no used for you anymore." Her eyes wided slightly, He eyes wonder to her, studying her expression with appears to that of shock and disbelief. "Your simply not helpful to my goals anymore. You, like everyone else in Disater, your part in this done." She was hurt by this, "But I'm could still be useful, please let me--" she tried pleading. He closed his eyes, "No, I want you out of my building, I never want to see or hear from you again. I simply don't need you anymore, so get out now." He said coldly, clearly not in the mood for this. She nodded and closed her eyes. Turning around using her card to teleport her self out, leaving the room. 

"Davide!" The male shouted, a blush forming on features. The other male chuckle lightly. "Oh c'mon Shido. Don't tell me you never done it before?" Shido shook his head, "No, that's just disgusting. I would never do that." Shido cross his arms. "Some day I'll make you touch yourself, I just know it~." Shido cringed at that. "Not lightly." He restored. Before Davide was going to open his mouth he heard soft sniffles 

"Hey Shido, do you hear that?" Shido raised an eyebrow and stay silent for a moment, trying to find the sound. He nodded he Fanilly heard something, "It's sounds like...crying." 

We sent the rest the day together just having fun and Buddyfighting. Until we noticed Sophia walking by with her school bag in one of her hands. Lucky we were in the Alleyway and she was only looking ahead. So he didn't notice us. Davide smirk, then walked out and made his way up to the girl, "Hey Sophia." Place my gloved hands on the edge of the building, leaning my head out to look at the exchanged. I watch as the girl gave a confused sound and turned to look at Davide. He smile at her and wave one of his hands, "Where you are going?" He asked. "Home," She simply stated, as she question, "Why do you want to know?" She raised an eyebrow. ------ 

'Since Shido doesn't have the balls to the truth. I'm going to tell her instead but... I needed to wait for a perfect moment to tell her and not in front Shido nor with him watching. I didn't want him overreacting. And Cuz' Sophia deserves to know. I felt so bad that Shido was showing me all the affection and love. I love it of course... but Sophia was the one who deserves the love and affection. I wasn't going to take him from her for my own feelings and needs. I'm not an asshole.' 

"I should walked you home, after all you're going to need someone to protect you from getting." I requested. She closed her eyes and turned away, "I can walk home myself. I don't need your protection." 

After some convincing Sophia fanilly had enough and let me to walk her home. But before she had asked me; If I seen Shido and that that he wasn't answering my text. And that it's was so unlike him to just leave school. I resured her that where ever she was he was going to be fine. 

Her house was HUGE. I'm pretty sure her family was rich. She let me inside and we were now in her nicely clean blue room. "Nice room you got here, I wonder if Shido had ever been in here." She place her school bag down next her the desk. "Shido only been here twice." He stated honestly. 

"Speaking of Shido that's what I wanna talk about." She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at me. He nodded her heading, letting me continue with whatever the topic was on Shido was about. "Don't get mad or upset about this, okay?" She nodded and gave a small okay. I took a deep breath, "Well... one day I decided to tell Shido I liked him more then just a friend. Of course he rejected. Then a few days Shido asked to come over to my house the other day. I agreed and he came over and well...he kissed me and told me that he also felt the same way and that he still loved her...so he been hiding this from you in fear that you'll might think he is cheating and other reasons." Her eyes wided slightly, staying completely still. I started to worry about her mental well being. "If you want we could share him." She regain her composer and nodded hesitantly. ---- 

"Argh! I can't believe Daivde left me here!" I shouted. I couldn't tell how long it been since Davide went with Sophia. He somehow convicted her to let me walked her home. It felt like hours and frankly, I wasn't going to actually stay in this part of town for long. And it also doesn't help that I felt so uneasy here and a bit tired. 

I walked back to my home. Gallows laughed at me. It wasn't that long ago that Gallows come out of his card and started to make fun of me. I open the door and went inside. The house was dark and it seem like my father was already doing his duties at the buddy police headquarters. So I just decided to head to my room upstairs. 

Once I was up there I decided to plug in my phone seeing how it was already dead. With explains why I didn't receive any text nonfictions. I let it sat on my nightstand. 

"Is it true, Shido?" My eyes wided slightly surprised and I jump slightly by the sudden voice in the room. I knew that voice anywhere... I quickly lifted my head to see Sophia standing there. Her eyes norrow, she looked rather mad. I raised my eyebrow, "huh? What do you mean?" I asked with complete confusion within my voice. "Also, don't come into my room unannounced. " I quickly added. "You and Davide." 

Sophia's big bright blue eyes were like glue, sticking to whatever the ice queen seem focus on and in this case, it was Davide. This irritated Davide greatly as she stares at her back. Her tiny frame didn't seem to move like it statue. Even he when Davide was peering at her, giving her a 

Chapter Summary 

Sofia is a white-haired girl who was clever, Strong, and malice. Davide is a brown and yellow-haired male who is a cheat, highly manipulative, and sadistical in nature. 

Magoroku being have conflicted feelings towards both of them. 

Chapter Notes 

Oh, look what I found!? My first DaviMagoSoph fic ever! 

I walked through the long halls of the secret headquarters, after a long meeting for disaster. I wanted to go back to my own personal room and just rest for a little. What's really cool is that Master Kyoya gave us are own personal rooms. Isn't Master Kyoya the greatest! 

Anyways, I looked ahead of me to see my one and only friend, Davide, if he really consider himself as my friend that is. He was standed with his back against the door, his head down looking at the floor. He looked rather deep in thought, so I didn't want to be a bother. "Hey Shido." I blink and flinch, not expected him to actually talk to me. "Oh hey Davide, how are you?" I turned to face him, he was looking at me. He gave a smirk, before he spooken, "I'm good now that your here." I rised an eye brow, and tited my head to the side slightly, at that response, he was waiting for him; Now, that's the frist. "That's good I guess?" I started nervously. 

"I actually wanted to tell you something. " 

"Oh okay, what it is you wanted to tell me?" 

He pulled at his top of his cape nervously, "Well I...um....oh nevermind it's not that important..." I raised my eyebrows, " Is something bothering you , Daivde? You can tell me anything I won't judge." Davide sigh, placing his hands on his hips. "You promise?" He asked questioned, " of course." 

He took a breath before he fanilly spook to me, " I like you, Shido." He looked away, " I like you too, you are my friend after all." I Smile at him. He norrow his eyes. "You really are that dense are you?" He asked, I titled my head of the side being slightly confused by that. "I just 

don't like you as friend...well I do....but more then just friends. Well I'm trying to say is that 

I want you to be my boyfriend." He turned away from me quickly I felt my cheek heat a little, and my heart began to race. 

"I'm sorry really Davide, but I'm not into men plus I have a girlfriend." I couldn't feel bad for him, he looked down at his feet I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Don't be, it's not your fault." 

He then turned around to gaining some of his senses. "You don't hate me?" He asked. "No, of course not, why would hate you?" "For liking other guys." I blink, "There's nothing wrong with like other men." I tried my best to resured him. "Well my parents don't think so." He looked back at me, "Please don't tell anyone, Shido." He seem so scared about people knowing this. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." He smile softly at me, "Thanks Shido." I watch as he walked off. 

It felt weird to see Davide after he actually told me the feelings he has for me. He acted like nothing happen, like we didn't have that chat in the halls. I guess it was for the best. But he knew a had a girlfriend and that I loved her very much and yet he still told me that. I sigh, looking place my hands on the desk in front of me looking down. He acted like he was find but he wasn't . I broke his heart how could he still care about me and treat me the same. It was bothering me to the point I couldn't even stand it. 

" What's wrong? You seem worried about something." He over to see his girlfriend, Sophia looking him. He felt terrible for making her worry . "Oh it's nothing don't worry about it, love." I gave a resuring smile to you . She just nodded. 

As I was making my way towards home, after a long day of doing school council work. I had a sudden weird pain inside my chest. I couldn't understand why I felt this way... 

I Fanilly reach my location and walked up to the door. I unlock the door then open it, walked in then closed it back up and making sure it was locked. "Oh Magoroku, your Fanilly home, How was your day." I looked up to see my loving father walking to me, smiling. "It went will, father." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are you okay Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked with concert and worry within his voice. "I'm fine Daddy, just a little tried that's all." I gave a fake yawn, so it look like I was actually quite tried. "That's okay son, you should go get your rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards my father, "Thanks father, I guess this is good night, love you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply as I was opening the door to my bedroom. I when in and fell on my bed. 

I had a great idea to contact Davide, I wanted to talk to him about something. I took out my phone and went to his number . I texted him; Hey Davide. Not long after that, I was relief that he texted me back; Hey Shido. 

I could I talk to you? 

Sure, what is it you wanna talk about. 

Could I come over to your place? I want to talk to you in person. 

Yea, you could come over. 

I couldn't help but smile a bit; T hank you, I'll be right over soon. I replied as I got up, fixing 

my myself a little. Then 

Another meeting fir disaster and yet Shido any even shown up. Kyoya was both worried and quite angry at this. Most of the members could careless about him not being there, at least they were saved from his own embarrassment for a few days. Whilst others could help but worry. Many ask his girlfriend, Sophia if he was okay and what happen to him. Everyone knew they were a thing do 

to the fact that Shido brags to much. 

However, Davide on the other hand felt like that this was his felt in a way. 

"I could just kiss you." 

My eyes widened slightly, "wh-what!?" He groan, "You know I meant, I only I want a peck on the lips." He stated, walking closer to me, until I felt my back hit against, he smack his hand against the wall with force, making me flinch. 

I tited my head to the side, looking the another way, I refused to look him in the eye. He must have noticed this, as he place his other hand with under chin moving my head to face him directly and lifted my head slightly. We lock our eyes together. He slowly lean in, closing his eyes, I felt his lips touch my. My eyes wided. Then I heard it, heels kissing the floor. That's when I started to panic, his lips were still connected to my, and it also seem impossible for me push him off; he was much more powerful then I was. I didn't want the other members of Disaster getting the wrong idea. I looked to see no other then... Sophia, she was looking at me with sadness and hurt in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel guilty, I reach out my hand to her but she just turned around and walked away. 

After that "incident" Sophia wouldn't talk to me, no matter how he tired, I had a feeling that she didn't like me anymore. Which made him hurt inside. He did love her so much, losing her was a nightmare that he couldn't bare. 

He just had to talk to her, which he was going to do today, lucky it was end to yet another meeting and they were all going off to do our own things. It was perfect, I watch Sophia as she got up from her sit and then she walked off to on of the doors. I got up from my sit and walked after her, lucky no one else what walking on our way; so it only was me and Sophia. "Quit following me, Shido." The girl said coldy, still walking. "Sophia, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Sophia then turned around, looking unpleased, "You didn't mean to hurt me? Then why did you kiss a boy? Are you gay but just not telling me?" I shock my head no, "This is all just a misunderstanding, I'm not in anyway attractive to men, he was the one who force himself onto me." Sophia only norrow her eyes at him, clearly not wanted to me to make excuses at her. I knew this excuses were stupid, I was much smarter then this but it was the truth. All she did was closed her eyes and turned walking away. "Sophia wait?!" I tried to follow her but I ended up falling on my knees, I hate my clumsiness! 

I decide to walk home, I was tried, my chest was hurting. I tired my best to hold back all 

the tears until I was in my room. I unlock the door then open it, walked in then closed it back up and locking it. "Oh Magoroku, your Fanilly home, How was the meeting at disaster." I looked up to see my loving father walking to me, smiling. "It went will, Daddy." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are you okay Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked in concert and worry within his voice. " I'm fine Daddy, just a little tried that's all." I gave a fake yawn, so it look like I was actually quite tried. " That's okay son, you should go get your rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards my father, " Thanks father, I guess this is good night, love you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply as I was opening the door to my 

room. 

I walked into my room. Once I enter I closed the door behind me. Then I took off my disaster uniform and folded up nicely placing it on my night stand then , I walked over to my dresser and open the door, taking out my light pink pamjas and a new pair of boxers. Lucky I had my own bathroom which was connected to my room. I walked in then , I didn't completely closed the door to the bathroom, after all it's wasn't needed. Taking off my current boxers. Turning on the shower, making sure it was warm before I when it. Feeling the warm water hit my body, it felt refreshing, making me relax. Taking my 

shampoo and conditioner bottle, letting some of the soap on my hand, then place it up on my head, messaging my head. It felt rather smoothing as I let myself come down. 

Another meeting fir disaster and yet Shido any even shown up. Kyoya was both worried and quite angry at this. Most of the members could careless about him not being there, at least they were saved from his own embarrassment for a few days. Whilst others could help but worry. Many ask his girlfriend, Sophia if he was okay and what happen to him. Everyone knew they were a thing do to the fact that Shido brags to much. 

However, Davide on the other hand felt like that this was his felt in a way. 

Please 

to let the author know if you enjoyed their work! 


	11. Chapter 11

Competence

pairing/character(s): Gaen Kyouya/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov (KyouMagoSoph)

Published:2019-01-27 || Words:1003

Kyouya was rich, famous, had power. The white-haired and head of Gaen Financial Group was influential to those around him. And to his so-called “friends”.

Kyouya fingers pressing down on his organ sounded like music to the tan-haired’s ears. The music had some sort of comforting and yet, it was creepy sounded.

The tan-haired had wondered if Sophia was feeling the same way. Did she like the music too? Did she like the fact that Kyouya plays the organ? Did she even care?

Probably not… but with Sophia; It was hard for what she was possibly thinking in that head.

You never know.

Magoroku wanted that for himself. Fame. Money. Friends. Having the whole world bowing down at his knees. He craves the feeling of being in control.

He was friendly, easy-going, polite, and popular with the world. Was that really who he was? Just some nice guy who loves others and wants to help? No, merely just a facade. The reality, the hard cold truth he was cold-hearted, manipulative, and cruel. A real Demon out for blood in the world. But was it for the better? Could’ve been better?

Then why is Magoroku still drawn to work with him? Was he that desperate for his own selfish needs? Magoroku didn’t think it was selfish. No, it couldn’t have been. Can it?

Everyone was down on their knees for him. Wanted to be him. Girls craving for his attention. For his hand. Hell, Magoroku would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to be in Kyouya’s place of power.

“Shido?”

But Sophia? Why does she like him? She must have a reason? What did Kyouya do to make her so loyal to him?

Magoroku remembered those words from Kyouya: “You two have been with me so much in the past, even when I failed. However, to obtain my ideals, I will lead us to the end of the old world. No matter the cost of it.“

The two males sat down on the chairs. The coffee table was a small but nice size for both of them. Sophia didn’t have a chair for herself. Odd .

Kyouya did mention that he wished to see both Sophia and Magoroku.

But Sophia wasn’t the one to sit down, vastly. So Magoroku past it off as it being nothing.

A few minutes of hush falling inside the room, leaving Magoroku to reflect on this.

Why did Kyouya ask him to come?

Was there was a reason for being here? Of course, there was. Kyouya invariably had a motive. So why was this different?

He wanted to see.

"Would you like some food, Shido?”

Magoroku fumbled under the table. “N-no thanks, M-Master!”

"Please, just call me Kyouya. After all, you aren’t working for me anymore.“

Magoroku blinked, being astonished by his immediate statements. Magoroku couldn’t help but feel a hint of pain within his chest by that last sentence. An awful feeling, he didn’t like.

"As you say Ma- I mean, Kyouya!”

The end of Kyouya’s lips curled into a soft, loving smile. Not a fake mirth but genuine.

Magoroku saw something else in Kyouya’s orange eyes, a hint of happiness. No malice intent was behind those eyes, his facade wasn’t a facade anymore.

“Sophia, will you be so kind and get us some tea?“

Magoroku tilted his head to the side, getting a better view. Her expression was void of any emotions.

Sophia simply nodded, "Da.” She hasn’t bothered to say anything else.

As she swayed her frame towards the door, her bright blue eyes landed on Magoroku’s features for a second. The tan-haired had caught sight of this but white-haired female promptly whirled her head and strolled her way out of the room. The only remaining sound of the room was her light grey heels kissing the floor as she was wandering to the door.

The end of Magoroku’s lips dipped into the

“Do you like Sophia, Shido?”

“What!? H-How do you—”

“The look in your eyes. That craving feeling for her, a desire. Longing for her. I know this because I felt this same feeling.“

"You like Sophia too!?”

"Yes, for quite some time now actually.“

The two teens had fallen speechless. An awkward one at that.

"But you know… I also like you too.”

Kyouya was the one to break the stillness in the room.

"Huh?” Magoroku eyes at this. A sentiment in his chest arose.

Kyouya then hoisted himself up from his chair and arose from his current position. Kyouya then tilting in, his upper frame towards Magoroku. Heaved his hands towards Magoroku, the tips of his fingers lightly touching under Magoroku’s chin.

Magoroku couldn’t help but tremble by this. He felt as if his heart seemingly skipped a beat. A sudden rush of heat.

"We all have two hands. Some of us are lucky to have two soulmates. You must feel the same, don’t you, Magoroku?“

his first name from Kyouya’s lips felt foreign for him. Shocking. Surreal.

"Y-you said my first name!?”

"Yes, it sounds rather beautiful on my lips which could belong to you.“

Magoroku parted his lips to speak—

"Your tea is ready.”

The two males suddenly froze by the sudden voice that belongs to a female.

The two teens turned their eyes towards the sound of the voice… Sophia was in front of them, holding a tray that contains three glasses of what they assumed was the tea.

"Sophia.“ Kyouya was the first to speak in the silence. The white-haired male wasted no time heaving his fingers away from under Magoroku’s chin. As he uncurls himself f from his position on the table.

Magoroku was… disappointed. He was longing for that emotion from Kyouya once more. Not wanting that feeling to end so abruptly, as it did. Magoroku knew it was for the best. Especially if Sophia had gotten the wrong idea of him and Kyouya.

Maybe Kyouya was right, he had two hands.

"How long have you been standing there, Sophia?” Asked the CEO.

"Not long.“

Our Stars Will Meet

Pairing/character(s): Ryuuenji Tasuku/Shidou Magoroku [MagoTasu]

Word Count: 1406 || Written: 2020-03-25

Summary: Magoroku doesn’t want to be alone

Tasuku had prosperity, companions, and devotees. People admiring him at his feet, begging and pleading for his attention—But he didn’t find any of them to be that of interest to him. Simply brushing off their love notes and pointless gifts filled with love. His lips twisting in an uneasy smile before politely rejected their feelings. Unrequited love.

Magoroku watched as he did this countless times. At first, the tan-haired felt a desirous sensation stirring inside his chest. Envious that he was getting more attention then he was at the time. The students listening to the famous boy wonder but not their student council president.

The tan-haired did his best to hide such feelings, faking a smile, kindly asking them to leave and make their way back inside their classrooms.

Then why him? Why did he choose Magoroku Shido? A formal villain, someone who had tried to constantly hurt him in the past. They were always on opposing sides of the crusade. He was up to no good. Of course, Magoroku wasn’t exactly the greatest of guys.

And Tasuku should know that by now. Surely, the bluenette would have rejected the idea of them trying to be together. It just wouldn’t or couldn’t work out. But maybe it did. And the tan-haired was simply overthinking again.

Recalling the day, he was sitting with Tasuku, having a cup of tea with him. It took Magoroku a lot of will power and time to catch Tasuku alone again and asked him if he wanted to go out for some tea.

Tasuku was skeptical of that at first but decided to take Magoroku up on his offer. In hopes to get some relaxing time from it. How bad could it be?

Erroneously letting the words filled with pure love slipped over his breath. Voicing, “You’re rather nice to hang out with, Ryuenji. I would do this all day if we aren’t busy.” A soft tone of voice sounded awfully caring, maybe too caring for Magoroku’s taste.

The first-time Magoroku thought it was an adequate indication to voice about how he positively felt or was starting to feel towards the buddy cup.

At first, getting Tasuku to hang out with him was for his own selfishness for fame, knowing the closest he could possibly be with Tasuku and being able to get fame himself. That changed, overtime but slow—respectively waiting for his chances to finally get fame out of his. The more dwelled on it the more he was annoyed.

He still cared about getting fame but he also felt something nudging at his insides. Something else flowing. If hanging out with Tasuku for coffee had taught him anything was that he had a true friend. Someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn’t mock or make fun of him for being clumsy or afraid. In fact, Tasuku was most likely the person who would comfort you if you really need it.

His blood-colored eyes stared at the tan-haired. The low voice took Tasuku off guard for a moment.

“I like you too."

The buddy cup was unsure of what else to respond with going with the latter response.

Magoroku’s eyebrows raised, his pupils dilated, his mouth agape. Not anticipated such words. Causing his insides to flutter. A weird feeling arose in his chest. A feeling in which he had felt before towards Sophia. But his love wasn’t returned from her. Ignoring his past assistance and moving on to the important issue.

"Y-you do!?"

Tasuku nodded his head in reply, "You changed a lot. For the better, I mean. I can tell you’re not really evil anymore.”

“Of course!” The tan-haired couldn’t help but let a smile seep to his lips, feeling rather pleased to hear that. “Does that mean you’ll hang out with me more in the future?“

Tasuku didn’t want to prevaricate Magoroku. He doubts that Magoroku was idiotic enough.

"Not sure,” His red-colored eyes shifted down on the table, clutching thr cup harder, “but I’ll try to hang out with you if I can.“

"I get it.”

They aren’t rejected . His feelings were returned.

Magoroku couldn’t properly configure an explanation for that himself.

He knew he was flawless, amazingly talented, a born leader. He knew he was going to live up for the attention. In fact, he craved attention. He needed to have it. All of it.

But being with the Buddy cup!? Was he losing his mind!? Was that a low move on his part!?

Surely, Tasuku was great to hang with and he most certainly saw the appeal of people being so vastly fond of him.

He heard the sound of girls, fellow students. Before he could make out the nervous chuckle coming from a voice he knew all too well.

But then it all happened rapidly, at least that’s what Magoroku thought as his heart was racing, hearing the heavy beats playing in his ears. Leaving him unable to focus on his current tasks.

A feeling arose from within him a feeling of resentment. Digging his gloved fingers deeper in the sheets of paper. His body had no control at this point as he made it towards the source of the noise.

“Get to class, all of you!"

His voice was heavy, filled with irritation. Letting the bitterness he was feeling seeping under his expression. He wasn’t liking the fact that girls would try to have his way with something that belongs to Magoroku. It made the tan-haired to insane just thinking about it.

The crowd and Tasuku turned to look at the student council president.

Magoroku facial expression was demanding, an expression that gave off the vibe that he wasn’t playing games anymore. Something he used to give during his time with disaster and being with Sophia around that time frame.

Making his way through the halls of Aibo, the halls currently void from anyone but him and Tasuku. A thick air of silence accompanies them, an awkward one. The tan-haired knew it was his wrongdoing but wasn’t going to voice that out loud, letting it be known.

But it was unhurried, feeling like hours. As if the silence was making his ride longer.

” I’m sorry…“

"Huh?” Magoroku blinked, hearing the soft muttered from the male strolling next to him. He heard the pure guilt from the audible voice.

“I went to use the bathroom before I somehow got caught up with fangirls. I broke the rules and got caught up, I should be punished like anyone else would here."

"A punishment does seem fitting,” agreeing on the idea of punishing Tasuku for breaking the rules, “I suppose, I should give you some punishment. To set an example, of course! Follow me to my office and we’ll discuss this there."

Tasuku made no protest against that. Silently following Magoroku as they made their way towards his office.

Grabbing the metal bar, sliding the door open. Revealing the dark contents of the room. A room that Tasuku has been in for a few times himself, remembering the layout so well because of that.

Magoroku let Tasuku step inside the darkroom and past the threshold. Moving to the side making sure the student council president had room to enter the room as well. Flipping the lights on before sliding the door close.

Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"You won’t leave me, will you?”

Tasuku turned to look at Magoroku, “No.”

“I don’t like being left alone. Sophia left me and never returned. Davide also left, I never saw him since then. I don’t want you to go next.”

Tasuku was incapable of thinking straight, his thoughts were incoherent. Letting out a breath of air he was unknowingly holding in. Letting his remorse leak on his mood.

He understood what it was like to have no one else before he met Jack. Of course, he had friends like Gao to help him and be there but Magoroku really didn’t have anyone else.

He knew Magoroku had a father, Tasuku never saw him mention or saw anyone else. Assuming Magoroku only had his father to deal with. Tasuku only had his dear buddy, Jack. In a way, Magoroku reminded Tasuku of himself.

“I felt that way before. Feeling alone is a common emotion but no matter how alone you’re feeling; You’ll always have someone who cares about you.”

“Like who?"

"I do.”

Magoroku strolled towards Tasuku. Hunching towards him, placing his head on his chest.

————————————————————————————————

little bouns

Magoroku: “Tasuku Ryuenji. You committed a crime by stealing my heart!”  
Tasuku: “err, what?”  
Magoroku: “Such a shame! I wouldn’t have thought you would cause such an awful crime!”  
Tasuku: “Are you feeling okay?”  
Magoroku: “No! I want to go out with you! That’s not okay!”

Making Our Own Stories

MagoMisa and yes, it's a weird little pairing but I have my reasonings.

tbh, I always thought of Magoroku and Misaki relationship and how it would playout for the longest time and you know what I'm gonna write it. Misaki always semi reminds me a lot like Sophia so yeah.

I'm probably going to get made fun of for this by both fandoms but

Work Text:

Books. Something Magoroku was fond of. Reading was something he enjoyed but didn’t get much time too. But with his Student Council duties and constant loads of school work and projects he needed to complete his time was limited. Luckily for him, Sophia had helped him finish his task earlier than expected. Giving him the free time he needed to do whatever he pleased.

He had entered the cafe, a small yet lovely place. A calming place for Magoroku.

His dark blue eyes scanning around the area. His gaze finally landed on a girl,

“Someone’s sitting here?”

The female had stopped her reading hearing a voice she simply couldn’t recognize. Her teal eyes gaze up from her book, noticing an unfamiliar male in front of her. “Who are you?”

“Oh, r-right! How rude of me not inducing myself! I am Magoroku Shido and you must be?”

“Misaki Tokura.”

* * *

## Just A Kiss

> Kyoya made all of Team disaster go on a camping trip to learn to be better friends... little did they know that two of them will fall in love unexpectedly from just a kiss.

### Work Text:

Terumi, Davide, Grilem, and Elf sat around on their makeshift benches, made out of wood. As Sophia and Rouga help Kyoya with the tents and other things. The only one missing was Shido. He went exporting the surroundings and the woods.

  
Not that other members of Disater's really care because they don't. Why should they care he was annoying. "I wonder if Shido got lost." Davide was the frist one to speak, breaking the silent between them all as he ponder outloud. "Yea, he probably crying for help too, like a wimp that he is." Terumi added coldly whilst rejusting her glasses. Davide chuckle at that possibly, "No wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Gremiln reminded quite and emotionless, not caring in the slightest about this. He didn't even want to be here. Then again non of them wanted to go on this so called camping trip. "I'm not sure if he actually is into girls thought." The girl with short orange hair mumble.

The male raised an eyebrow at that but shortly a small smirk appearing on in lips, mainly out of enjoyment. "Are you saying that's he's gay? If you are then I totally agree with you on that." The girl norrow her eyes at him, "That's exactly what I meant!"

Little did they know that the male that they happen to be taking about was behide a tree. Listening to their every word. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he quickly ran away from the scene. He Didn't understand why he was sad about Terumi words. In fact he didn't even like her, he more Like hated her with every burning sensation he could possible think of. So why would he even care?

"Now, now, Children there is nothing wrong with being Gay." Elf stated rather with a serious tone running his in voice. The girl rolled her eyes. As she looks away puffing her cheeks. she could careless about Shido sexually, it's not like it effected her in any way. She really just hated him.

"Okay, we're all done!" Kyoya yelled with pride. Terumi averted her attention to her master walking towards the group along with Sophia and Rouga. She couldn't help but let a blush form on her features. Everything about her Master was prefect, she loved every moment she got to spend with him. No man can every replace her love for Kyoya.

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "hmm." Peering his eyes to all his friends... Something was missing or rather someone. "Oh yes..." The male fanilly realized what was missing as he continue to speak, "It appears Shido hasn't come back from exploring yet." He turned to look at the girl sitting on the bench, "Terumi, I want you to go retrieve him and bring him back here." The female blink coming out of her lovestuck gazed, "Huh, why me?" The white hair male gave her a friendly smile, "I think your very suitable for this task, Miss. Kuchinawa." She felt her heart race at his words. And her cheeks burn. She quickly got up and nodded, "I'll do as you wish Master."

  
She regret ever agreeing ever coming out looking for him in the first place. But this was her Master orders so she had to odey. Even if the person she was looking for was the person she hated more then anything, "oh _great_ I been searching for like over 30 minutes for a person I don't even like! I'm even stated to think that I'm lost t--" Then she heard it soft sniffing, "huh?" Was that Shido or is her mind just playing tricks on her? She was rather confused but decided to follow this noise.

She got closer hiding behide a large tree, Shido was sitting near some lake, looking down, "I don't get it... I tried so hard and yet, I always been put down by others and by my so called colleagues..." The girl sat there completely stunned by the scene in front of her eyes. Not once did she ever seen him actually cry. A part of her felt bad for the older teen... She let her eyes study his features and moments for a moment. Until she realized what she came here to do, ' _I need to retrieve him and bring him back with me, just like Master Kyoya said. He's counting on me_.' With that, she got up and made her way over to the teen. "I fanilly found you, geez, next time don't go so far!"

She watched the male tense up as his eyes wided, he quickly wiped his face and tears. Then turned around averted his attention to girl in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh? Kuchinawa, what are you doing here? You came to make fun of me?" The girl norrow her eyes at him, rejusting her glasses, "I only came here because Master Kyoya wanted to get you and bring you back. And what do you made by "making fun of you"?" The girl stated coldly as she raised her eyebrow. "I know you think I'm gay! I heard you!" The girl eyes wided slightly in shock, "What?! Don't tell me you heard that..."

The male nodded placing his hands on his hips looking away, "I'll have you know I prefer females, thank you very much."

"Then prove it!" The male eyes wided, then turned his head to look back at the girl. His expression soon changes to that of annoyance, "Prove it? How can I prove I'm straight? You want me to kiss you? _Like_ _that's_ _ever_ _gonna happen."_ The girl gave a small smirk devilishly, "Yea, that's right kiss me?" He blink incredulously, "Really? Don't make us do something we'll both regret." She raised of her eyebrow, "What!? You want to prove your straight, right? This is the only think I could think of at the moment, unless you want me to tell everyone in Disaster that you're gay."

The male closed his eyes and lean is head down. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips. Before He open his eyes again and look back at the female again. "Agh, Fine. Close your eyes." The female did as she was told. Shido hesitantly lean in planted his lips on hers, slowly.

To his disarray their lips fix precfecly with one another. They broke the kiss and quickly look away from another. After a moment of awkward silent between the two the male spook up, "Don't tell anyone. Got that?" There was a hint of nervousness within his voice. The girl agreed, "I won't tell anyone." He looked back at the girl, "We should get back to the camp site now." The male started to make his way past the female. The girl blink getting out of her dazed, turning the male, "Yea..." The girl mumble, Then pick her feet up, running next to him to trying keep up her pace with him.

The whole way back was completely silent. No small talk. No mumbling. The only sound was her shoes and his boots hitting the dirt, leafs, and whatever was unfortunate to get step on by the two. There was also a thickness in the air, along with a tense feelings between them. The male just kept his mouth shut, not daring to talk about their shared kiss. So did the female.

"Oh, good to see you two are fanilly back... What took you so long?" Master Kyoya was the first to noticed to two coming from the forest onto their camp ground. Everyone turned to look at them. They all sat around their makeshift benches. The Orange-hair girl nodded nervously, "Oh, yes sorry Masker Kyoya that it took us so long to come back. Shido travel very far out into the woods then I expected."

Shido smile nervously, placing one of hands on the back of his head, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips. "Ah, I see. That's fine." Kyoya smile warmly at the two, then let his gazed wonder to Shido, "Perhaps Shido, if your willing you could tell me all your findings later." The male nodded, "Of course, I would love to master." Kyoya smile didn't escape his lips as he spook, "Fantastic, could you two take a sit." Kyoya let his hand point to the makeshift bench that happen to be in front of them and lucky no one sitting on it.

The two teens nodded quietly. Then quickly walked over to the bench and sat down. They both trying sitting as far away from one another as possible.

The members of Disater's were talking about something. That both Terumi and Shido didn't seem to interesting in, so they kept to themselves. They didn't really talk much in fact they remained silent. Only talking when they were Spooken too. Which was odd for them both seeing how they love to make their opinion know on things. However, the other members didn't pay much attention to it. Not really caring.

Once it was getting late, Kyoya decided to let them all go back to the tents they were all assign to. Terumi was sharing her's with Sophia seeing how they were the only two girls in Disater in General it would make sense that they share a tent. The two females got ready for bed, putting on their own Pamjas to sleep in for the night.

Terumi snuggle up in her sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable as she felt herself difted off to sleep with a smile on face. Hopefully dreaming about Master Kyoya again.

_A girl_ _with_ _emerald green_ _eyes_ _running_ _down_ _the stairs in_ _her_ _green dress. Going to her Prince. Also being careful not to trip down with her high heels."_ _Oh_ _, my lady,_ _you_ _look wonderful today. You truly are a princess." A familiar male's voice stated warmly, the girl_ _let_ _out_ _a soft giggle taking_ _the_ _hand that male held_ _out_ _for her. She looked into his dark blue_ _eyes_ _. As_ _the_ _male brought her closer to him. Their chest_ _now_ _touching, feeling his warm breath_ _which_ _felt like she was being tickle. She soon planted her lips onto his_ _into_ _a passionate kiss. As they make-out and_ _rudding_ _their hands onto each other bodies._

The girl open her eyes wide and let out a sharp gasps. _'What kind of dream was that!'_  
She usually had those "dreams" before but with Kyoya not...not... ever with Shido! Why him? Last time She check she hated him _NOT_ the other way around! Then she remember it... earlier she make Shido kiss her. But it was only just that, a kiss. She let a sigh escape her lips as she glance over to Sophia. She was still sleeping. That's good at least. She got up out of her sleeping bag slowly, being quiet as to not wake up the white-hair girl. She was sweating and she felt like her whole body just took a shower.

She grap her glasses putting them on. She didn't really need glasses, in fact she didn't really need glasses period to see but she like wearing them anyways. She then got her shoes and socks also putting them on. She unzipped the tent and went outside quietly and quickly. Then zipped it back up again. Feeling the cold air running throughout her short Orange color hair. It felt refreshing as she stood there for a moment and relax her body. She then started to move herself walking into the woods.

She let her mind wonder as she walk, it was cold and dark out. She knew it was dangerous out at this time of night and frankly just a terrible idea overall but she didn't care. She had to find a reasonable explanation for that weird dream she had with Shido. ' _Would_ _it honestly_ _be_ _that bad_ _to_ _have a relationship with him?'_ That question pop into her head randomly. ' _What?!'_ Despite her own protest going on in her mind she thought about that question.

' _He would probably take me on lovely dates, hold my hand, whisper cute_ _things_ _into my_ _ears_ , _kiss_ _me unexpectedly--Wait! NO.'_ She shook her head roughly and closed her eyes, ' _Why_ _would_ _I_ _even_ _think such_ _just_ _a thing. It_ _was_ _only_ _just_ _a kiss and_ _nothing_ _more...'_

  
The male got up and let a low yawn espace his lips as he got up. Going through his bag, finding some blue and jeans and a white caller shirt. 

He dressed himself and brush his messy hair, making himself look presentable. He unzipped his tent and let himself out. Then zipped it back up. He then walked to their makeshift benches, only to find Sophia and Kyoya there. It was still pretty early out so not much would be awake at this time.

The two noticed the male, making his way up to him. "Have you seen Terumi anywhere? She wasn't in our tent when I woke up." Sophia got up from her sit then walked over to the male. The girl was the first to speak to Shido as she asked, in a monotone voice. The male raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but felt something tight inside his chest. He couldn't exactly explained it nor he ever felt it before. Which he found it odd but decided to just ingorne it, "Huh? What do you mean? Treumi is missing?" He heard his voice shake a little, even he heard the worrying tone in his voice.

Before Sophia could response to his questions, they all heard crushing noise coming closer. Sophia was in high alert as she turned her head to see who it was. Shido done the same to find that it was Terumi. The male felt relieved to see her. The girl noticed the trio, her eyes wided slightly surprised to see them up this early. She at least thought no one would be up by the time She gotten back.

Terumi quickly looked away from Shido, not daring to look in his eyes. She couldn't help but felt hated for the white-hair girl that happen to be standing next to Shido. ' _That_ shoul _d_ _be_ _me next to him, not HER!'_ She blink, then shook her head roughly again. "Are you okay, Terumi?" The girl Opened her mouth slightly, "huh?" She looks to fine Shido right in front of her. She felt her cheeks began to burned as she looked into his dark blue eyes, "Oh..I-I'm Okay." She stated quietly. She wanted to slap herself for sounded so shy and nervous. But why wouldn't she be I mean she had a dream about the male front of her...

The male raised an eyebrow at that response, "If you say so." He didn't want to draw attention to them and frankly, he wasn't supposed to actually care about her in the first place. The male turned away from the awkward gril. Leaving her alone as he walked away.

The female sigh defeatly. As she tried her best to regain her composers. Most of the day Terumi tried her best to not go anywhere near Shido. However that didn't mean she wouldn't be watching Shido from the sidelines.

Which lead to her now, "Why are you following me?" The male turned around to face the girl with annoyance in his voice, "I just wanted to see where you going..." The girl stated shyly with her hands clench on her chest. She was completely scared about Shido's sudden outburst. Which caused her to go back to her witty old self. The male rolled his eyes then cross his arms; Looking rather unpleased. "Listen, just because I kiss you doesn't mean I _like_ you."

The cold tone in his voice and his words broke her heart. She just wanted to break down into tears then and there but she wouldn't do it in front of him out of all people. She never felt so sad in her life. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned around facing away from the male. "Fine then, I didn't want to be your girlfriend, anyways." She quickly ran, leaving the boy behide breaking into tears.

She fanilly made back to the camp site. Her vision was a blur to her But, from what she could make out no one was here. She sat down on the makeshift benches and took her glasses off putting them on the side of the benches next to her. She place her hands onto her face and lean down. Her hand were covering her eyes.

"Oh, Terumi Dear, are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice which caused her to jump slightly. She lifted her head up and took her hands off from her face before cleaning her tears. "Huh?" She thought she was the only one here. She looked to the side to see, Elf looking at her with concern. She raised an eyebrow, "Elf? I-I'm fine... um... where is everyone else?" The look of concern didn't move off his face, "Oh they all went out to explore. Of course I didn't go because I simple didn't want to get dirty." He walked up to the female and place his hand on her shoulder, "As for you, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you."

The girl looked away from him and down at the ground. "Sorry..." She mumble. "No need to apologize, my dear." She sigh deeply, before looking back at him. "You... promise you won't judge?" The older male nodded, "I would never judge you." She let out a small smile. Before she told him all about her dreams, the kiss she share with Shido, and the encounter they just had not to long ago.

"Oh, I see, from what I heard from you, you have crush on Shido." The girl had a small blush forming on her features. "Perhaps Shido feels the same way." The girl frown, "I don't think he does... he hates me..."

"You never know but I do think he does but hadn't realized it yet. Trust me, I do happen to know a lot about romance. It's my favorite after all!"

"You really think so?" She asked with a glimmer of hope. The male nodded, "I know so, I'll even help you." The girl smile, "Thank you so much Elf... you don't have to do this" The male returned her smile, "No problem. And I want to do it. I want to see you happy after all. You're like a daughter I always wanted." Terumi felt grateful and happy to hear that he sees her as a daughter.

After that encounter she felt grateful and happy As she lied in bed. Apart of her didn't want to sleep she didn't want another with Shido in it like before.

The male got ready for bed, looking over to find that Daivde was already past out in his sleeping bag. He let a sigh. He felt kinda bad for taking his anger out on the female like that. He usually took his anger out on her like she did to him but this time was different... he seen the hurt in her eyes this time. He decided not to dwell on that anymore and go in his spelling bag. Difting off to sleep...

_The_ _male was sat in one of_ _the_ _chairs in_ _the_ _disaster headquarters. A_ _girl_ _with emerald green eyes and short orange-hair_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _him. Master Kyoya_ _was_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _them giving_ _them_ _there next_ _mission_ _together._ _They_ _both nodded..._

_He_ _was_ _now at a different location, Buddyfighting with_ _some_ _guys he_ _had_ _no patience_ _for_ _and not_ _familiar_ _with_ _who they were But... something_ _about_ _him made his blood boil. He then noticed Terumi was behide_ _him_ _, blood showing_ _from_ _her_ _features_ _as_ _she_ _looked_ _terrified. Her soft orange-hair_ _was_ _messes and unkempt._

_Was this_ _why_ _he was fighting these guys?_

_Did they hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way?_

_Hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way..._ _he_ _felt_ _a sudden burst of anger_ _deep_ _down. A thought_ _of_ _someone hurting her made him anger, enraged._

_He soon defeated_ _the_ _two males, as they ran away not daring to mess_ _with_ _Shido. Who turned to look at the girl as_ _she_ _hugged him... burning her face_ _into_ _his chest_ _letting_ _her_ _tears_ _drop_ _from her heavy eyes. Shido layed his_ _chin_ _of top of her head. Placing_ _of_ _his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Then using other free hand_ _to_ _play_ _with her messes hair. As he tried to calm her..._

The female tried her best to stay focused, away but her eyes felt heavy as she couldn't help but closed them. She didn't fine enough strength to keep them open as she pass out...

_The_ _female_ _was in_ _the_ _kitchen,_ _placing_ _something in_ _the_ _oven which_ appares _to_ _be food._ _After_ _she_ _closed it she felt someone wrapping_ _their_ _arms_ _around_ _her waist,_ _she_ _jump_ _slightly. "Is food almost done,_ _love_ _?_ _I'm_ _getting quite hungry_ _."_ _The_ _female_ _rolled_ _her eyes playfully, "_ _No_ _dear, I just_ _put_ _the_ _food_ _in_ _the oven only a minute."_ _The_ _male smile and kiss on her_ _the_ _check, "What are you making,anyways?"_ _The_ _male asked. "_ _It's_ _a surprise!" The male nodded, "Okay_ _then_ _, whatever_ _your_ _making I bet it will be delicious! Well,_ _I'm_ _going to take a shower_ _and freshen up. Call me when dinner ready."_ _The_ _girl_ _nodded and_ _gave_ _a_ _kiss_ _to_ _her_ _lover. She watch as he was leaving_ _the_ _room._

_No long after a little girl came bursting_ _into_ _the_ _room, "Mommy! Mommy!_ _I'm_ _hungry! Is dinner ready?" The little girl_ _had_ _emerald green eyes like_ _her_ _mother_ _and_ _hair like her father. Terumi_ _let_ _out a sigh, "No sweetie, I just_ _started_ _making_ _it."_ _The_ _little_ _girl_ _frown_ _for_ _a moment but her smile_ _soon_ _returned to her,"oh okay,_ _can't_ _wait."_

_"Asaka,_ _did_ _you_ _do your homework?"_

_"Yes mommy, I just got done a minute ago."_

_Terumi smile after that and blink..._

_Once she open_ _her_ _eyes again_ _it_ _became dark and cold... A male with short tan-Hair_ _had_ _his_ _back_ _against her. Her eyes wided slightly, "Shido?!" She cried,_ _she_ _tried_ _moving_ _, running, anything to_ _go_ _get_ _closed to him but... She found_ _out_ _she was unable to. It was_ _like_ _someone glue her to_ _the_ _ground._

_"_ _Don't_ _bother Terumi!" He yelled back._ _Then_ _turned around_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _girl. "You're annoying, creepy,_ _the list can go on. Your not someone_ _want to spent_ _the_ _rest of my with!" Every word felt like someone_ _was_ _stabbing her repeatedly in_ _the_ _heart. She watch in both horror_ _and_ _heartbreak as he got smaller_ _and_ _smaller_ _until_ _it_ _was_ _completely black..._

"Ahh!" She woke up with a small yelp. Breathing heavily lucky no one heard her. She tried her best to steady her breathing. She layed back down. That was one weird dream first it happy, her and Shido which she assumed we were marry and had a child together. She got up and went out of her tent again.

Shido woke up. As he got up remembering about his dream last night. Still dwelling on the idea of what he dream meant. He got ready and went out of his tent.

He saw Terumi on the makeshift benches, looking down to the ground. He walked up to her, "I didn't think you were a person to want to get up early." She didn't look up at the male as she mumble a reply, " _I_ _don'_ _t_ _really_ _like_ _waking_ _up_ _this_ _early,_ _I_ _much_ _prefer to sleep_ _and_ _have dreams..."_ The male felt something off about that response. "Hmm." He study her features for a moment before laying his hand on her shoulder and lean it smiling. The girl eyes wided slightly surprised by this and gave a small blush. However, She didn't look at him as he spook. "You look rather sleep deprived. Perhaps we should go to that river. I found and we could go swimming together."

She fanilly gather enough courage to look up at him. Shido locked his eyes with her's. He realised that her green eyes look a lot like actually emeralds then anything else.  
"I would like that..." She shuttered, softly. He gave her a soft smile in returned as they were silent, just gazing into one another's eyes.

"That's just a wonderful idea, Shido." The two blink, "Huh?" They said in unison,  
coming out of their lovestuck gazed and back to reality. The pair gave a confused look and turned to the voice. Kyoya was walking up to them.

After everyone was up and ready, Kyoya made everyone followed Shido to the river. Terumi was walking next to shido, looking ahead with a worried expression written on her face. ' _Why is Shido acting like this? Yesterday he_ _was_ _telling_ _me he_ _didn't_ _like_ _me... now he was acting_ _like_ _that_ _didn't_ _happen agh_ _why_ _is his confusing!'_

Once they made to the river, Shido was walking up to the water to only have Davide put his leg out making him trip into the water with a yelped. Davide and Rouga let out a chuckle enjoying the moment. Terumi felt her blood boil. She was anger by the two actions. She norrow her eyes, ' _How Dare they!_ _I'll_ _show_ _them to mess with my man!_ ' She thought as she took the bucket from Master Kyoya and filled up with water. She did the most unexpected thing and throw the water in their faces, "You guys are jerks! I hope you get Sick!" She yelled, throwing the bucket next to them.

Everyone was completely stunned and shock at the girl's sudden anger. She grap Shido's wrist taking him out the water. He just looked at her with the same shock and stunned expression. Still processing if this was really happening or not. "Come on Shido! Let's go and get you dried up before you catch a cold." The said was now dragging the tan-hair male out of the water and on to land with just his wrist.

She ignore all the shock and stunned expressions by everyone else and kept walking until the two fanilly made it back to the camp site. She then made her way over to his tent and let go of his wrist. Shido didn't make any attempt to move from the spot. 

He watched the girl as she unzipped to his tent, he rised an eyebrow incredulously, "Um, What are doing? You know that's my tent, right?" The girl rolled eyes, "Getting you some new clothes. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucky she found a towel. She went out of his tent and walked up to him, holding the towel in front of her. He quickly took the towel from her, "Thank you." He muttered.

She tried her best not look down at his soaked white shirt. She felt a little blush forming noticing that she could see his chest. Seeing how his shirt is guled to his body. She quickly but nervously went inside the tent again looking for some clothes. She found a shirt and some pants that she liked and came out.

She holded the clothes in front of him. Being careful not to drop them as she was shaking slightly. "Um...h-here..." Why did Shido have to have such an effect on her? He averted his attention to the clothes she was holding, he didn't move an inch or attempted to. He just let his gazed study the clothes, "hmm."

The girl looked up at him in confused, "I-is s-something wrong, S-Shido?" She was completely scared about him not liking the clothes she picked out for him. He turned his gazed to looking up at the girl, "It just I kinda need...um... boxers too..." Terumi's face went completely red, "Oh...right my bad... I'll get a pair, hold on..." She went back inside the tent. As she looking for his much needed boxers he let his mind wonder about the girl...

_'I loath her...no a better term would be that I, Magoroku Shido, undoubtedly and irrefutably dispise_ _Terumi... are Feelings are mutual. Nothing romance about this at all... She only just_ _help_ _me_ _out_ _as_ _a_ _"friend".'_

The male shook his head, "O-okay, I got them..." He found her in front of him seeing his boxers along with the other clothes... "I want you to keep the clothes in your hand for me as a change. I'll also let you hold my wet ones... But you're to have turned around for me and not to peck on me." She nodded nervously, then closed her eyes tightly. "Good."

He quickly got changed and took the wet clothes from the girl. As they, now sat on the benches... in silent. The silent between them came unbearable. So Shido decided to be the first to talk, "I wanted to thanked you for helping me, Terumi." He wasn't exactly good at thanking people for helping me because there wasn't a single person who actually did.

"Your welcome, Shido." The girl hesitated a little before asking a question that plagued her mind, "um S-Shido could I ask about the kiss?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, turning his head to the opposite direction from the girl. "It was just a kiss, there is nothing to talk about." He said sternly.

"But--"

"No buts..." He intrptued her. He then turned his head to look at the girl, opening his eyes. "How about this? You and I can talk about this all we want alone for as long as you want when we go back... But not here..." She nodded hesitantly agreeing.

* * *

Terumi opened the door to the student Council room papers in her hand to give to Shido she nervously made her up to the desk. Where the male was sitting at, his attention was on some papers in front of him.

  
"Hm." Noticing the girl in front of his desk averting his gazed wonder to her noticing with some papers. He let his eyes wonder to the papers in her hand. She was eagerly awaiting for him to say at least do something else. "Oh Terumi, I'm assuming you did all your tasks?" She nodded.

  
He couldn't see her emerald green eyes only the thick white in her glasses. Mainly because of the way she was standing. Her posture seem almost incontinent and timid. Seeing her hands shake lightly, as he push himself up from his chair and took the papers from her hands, sitting them down on his decks. Then sat down again, looking at the new papers.

"Shido..." she mumble nervously. Shido glanced up at her, "Yes, what is it?"

"Kiss me."

Male blink, his eyes wided slightly as her blunt words, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said kiss me."

He turned his chair around completely with his hand over his mouth. He felt his cheeks were burning. He mumble something but Terumi couldn't comprehend was his words. Then turned back around to face her, his face hinted with red as he lifted himself up from his chair and lean over his desk.

Planting his lips on her's slowly. She soon melted into the kiss. Shortly they broke apart. Looking into each other eyes panting heaving.

Terumi looks down being completely embarrassed. "Shido I'm um really like you..."

"I like you too, Treumi." He turned away, puffing his cheeks as he blushes madly.

_Who knew a simple action_ _like_ _a_ _peck_ _on the_ _lips_ _could_ _completely change someone's look on_ _that_ _said person._ _Even_ _with_ _it_ _just_ _being a kiss it turned_ _into_ _something much more... after it was_ _just_ _a kiss..._

* * *

## Lost Memories

> n Which Magoroku felt regret for this past treatment towards Terumi but it was already too late.

### Work Text:

This fucked up world. A cold place. My heart didn't matter to this world.

She's gone, I should've been happy. Why wasn't I happy? I never liked Terumi, never did... then why was my heart, it felt like was breaking. It didn't make any sense.

Did I really care for her?

She didn't like me.

I needed to know, it was a must to know.

"She has to be around the city!"

I ran, ran, ran. Her image flash inside my mind.

"Wait, hold on, Terumi!?"

"Huh, who are you?"

"Te-Terumi... you don't remember me? I'm Magoroku Shido! You used

"Sorry, I don't know you. My name isn't Terumi."

I felt my heartbreaking. Tears welling up within I eyes.

This wasn't mine Terumi.

I was already too late...

* * *

## My Little Bird

### THE TRUTH

### Chapter Text

_Crow out doing his normal job, when he started realizing something. Something_ _that_ _has been on his mind for awhile_ _now_ _. But only bring more questions_ _then_ _actually answers. You may be wondering, what is it_ _that_ _has been on_ _his_ _mind? Well_ _it's_ _about_ _a black rose duelist. How she_ _was_ _prefect in everyway etc. He_ _haven't_ _realized it until now._ _But_ _in_ _was_ _in fact nervous. He knewn she liked Yusei, of course. So why would Aki_ _ever_ _liked him. As much as it's hurting him. He had to face the truth even it_ _if_ _is sad. He sigh. He wanted to go home and cry in a pillow all night. Oh how he hated this feelings so much._ _How_ _he_ _couldn't_ _be happy._

_Fanilly he got done with another batch. Lucky he was done today. He didn't feel like doing anything so he_ _just_ _started_ _to_ _walk_ _home_ _and went to bed afterwards. Trying his best to_ _get_ _this_ _feelings out of here._

_"Hey_ _Jack_ _have you seem Crow anywhere? I haven't_ _seen_ _him all day."_  
 _A black_ _and_ _yellow_ _hair duelist ask his blonde hair rival a question._ _Hoping_ _to know his_ _other_ _friends wearabouts. The blonde duelist looked over at his black hair rival. "I believe_ _I_ _saw him_ _go_ _up to his room. He didn't look very well when I seem him, Yusei." The boy_ _name_ _Yusei only nod. Taking his rival response. Yusei got up. "I'm going to_ _check_ _up on him."_ _Jack_ _nodded. "_ _Good_ _luck." Yusei started to walk up started after a few seconds he was at Crow's bedroom door. He heard to be a_ _sound_ _of crying. Yusei lean closer_ _into_ _the_ _door, trying to_ _get_ _a_ _better_ _sense of_ _the_ _sound he was hearing. After a few minutes. He concluded_ _that_ _Crow_ _was_ _in_ _fact_ _crying._ _But_ _the_ _real question is, why?_ _"Crow?" Yusei whisper and went a little closer_ _to_ _Crow's bed to examine_ _the_ _boy. Crow must had heard him because he_ _was_ _getting_ _up_ _. "Oh Yusei_ _I_ _didn't_ _see you come in." Crow try his best to fake_ _a_ _smile. (Bestie_ _this_ _was a_ _guy_ _who Aki supposedly had a crush on.) But they both_ _knew_ _it_ _was_ _fake. After all_ _it_ _is_ _hard_ _to fool Yusei. Yusei walked over_ _to_ _Crow's_ _bed and Sat down next to him. "Is_ _something_ _bothering_ _you_ _? I never seem you act like this before." Yusei looked at Crow. Crow only looked down._  
 _"Well...um...you see..." Crow was at a lost to what to say_ _or_ _even_ _if_ _he should him in. Yusei nodded. "_ _I'm_ _always here_ _for_ _you Crow you can_ _tell_ _me anything." Yusei try his best to resure him. Crow sigh. He could always trust Yusei. "Well_ _I_ _kinda_ _have_ _feelings for this girl but_ _I'm_ _not_ _sure_ _what_ _to_ _do." Crow looked down to embarrassed. "_ _Did_ _you_ _tell_ _this_ _girl_ _how_ _you_ _feel about_ _her_ _yet." Crow shook_ _his_ _head. "No." He simply stated._

_"Why?" Yusei ask out of curiosity._

_He_ _never_ _really_ _seem_ _Crow_ _as someone who backs down. "Well she_ _likes_ _someone else."_

Akiza was at School doing her assign tasks that she was given by her teacher. She found it really hard to fouse today to do the fact that she couldn't get him out of her head, crow...


	12. Chapter 12

The Affliction I Desire From You

pairing/character(S): Hashima Rin/Kiba Shion

Published:2019-12-23 || Words:1027

summary: Shion came to the Fukuhara High school Cardfight club’s room to find Rin was there.

Strolling down the void halls of the building, the blonde was sauntering down the hallways until he spotted the familiar door frame and sign. He made his way towards the door of the Fukuhara High school Cardfight club—he grabs hold of the bar—using his body strength to sild it open.

She heard the door slid open. She didn’t think much of it as it was probably Shion or Henri who slid the door open. She heard faint footsteps. 'Definitely belongs to a boy.’ But she still groaned, being annoyed that her silence was broken.

After sliding the door open, it slowly reveals the interior of the room. A young long light purple hair teen had her back against the sliding door. Laying her black sofa, that Shion had brought just for her in the beginning. He was delighted that she was enjoying her sofa and sweet treats.

“Hello, Miss. Hashima.” Immediately greeted the female on the couch with a kind tone.

Hearing a female male’s voice comes next. She couldn’t help but let a small groan escape her lips, 'Great.’

The male interprets her nice stillness. Not that she got much here at this school anyways. Especially when those classmates, lusting after her. Bothering her with every chance they got. Not that she minded, of course, she was famous and got used to the attention. Still, sometimes she prefers the silent tone. It was relaxing.

'So sudden, so annoying.’

At least, Shion wasn’t like that. Craving, trying to get under her skirt. No, he was respectful. Of course, the male still got on her nerves but at least he wasn’t a scoundrel.

The purple-haired lazily swivels her body to face him. She dismisses that greeted—heaved her hand— taking her purple pop out of her mouth, “Where’s Henri?” She sounded… unconcerned.

“He said he had something important to complete before he comes, however, he’ll be coming later.”

“Hm,” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“So, Miss. Hashima, would you like to have a Cardfight—"

“No, I have something better for us to do,” She shifted her frame on the bed, where she was properly sitting on the pillows before she lifted herself off of the couch. Using her body strength she lifted herself from off the only black fancy sofa in the room.

"I want you to cause me pain.“ She was blunt, to the point. No reason to hide it. It was what she desired.

His expression alternated in complication and alarm.

She only groans, yanking his tie, in a harsh manner. Using her strength to pull him closer, "Answer me.”

Sweatdrop by this abrupt action, “Please, Miss. Hashima, calm down.”

"Don’t tell me to calm down. I need your answer, will you or will you not cause pain to, Shion!?“

He was still stunned by the query she was asking. "I don’t wish to hurt you, Miss. Hashima.”

Another grunt escapes her lips. “I meant in a good way. I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t want to.”

"Isn’t that taking things a bit too far?“

Narrowing her eyes, "I want things to go far.” She turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him, puffing her cheeks. “I want to feel the heat… your body heat. I want to feel it until I can’t anymore.” She felt heat rushing to her cheeks, a faint crimson was slowly appearing on cheeks. She still had a firm on his red tie, hoisting her free hand, she played with the end of the strains of her delicate glint purple colored hair.

"You’re the only person who is even worthy enough to do it.“

"Only the Vanguard Queen could pick the best. Not saying I’m the best, however, is that why you pick me—You think I’m a worthy successor?”

Puffing her cheeks further, 'ugh… why is he so quick on things…’ She only felt her cheeks burning more than before, growing, a weird sensation that she oddly preferred and craved. Only leaving her wanting more. “Yes. There’s no one else I think I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

'Why does he have this effect on me?’

He was intelligent, polite, caring, and was a gentleman—Famous and rich with money—he also wasn’t that bad looking (if she could admit).

Something she always trotted after. Everything she would need/wanted from a male.

"To be honest, I had these same feelings for you as well.“

She finally gazes up at him, meeting his dark blue eyes. "You do?” Her cheeks still stained with the crimson color. She loved the heat.

He nodded in agreement to her statement. “You look at me differently than the others. The way your eyes seem to differ. I can tell you don’t view me the same way as you do everyone else.”

She blinked. Shock. Astonish. ’How did he know that?’

"How did you know that?“

He laughed nervously at this.

She only grows furious by his sudden laugh, "ugh, I’m being serious, Shion.” Her voice was stern.

The end of his curl up in a soft, caring smile, “I know. I think you look rather adorable when you blush.”

Only growing hotter by the moment. At least, she was getting what she wanted. The craved heat. It was like a drug. So addicted. She only wanted more and more of it. And Shion was supplying the heat. She stepped closer towards him, feeling his heat, coming from his frame. She was relishing the warmth she was receiving from him.

Hoisting herself up, on her tippy toes of her heels, leaning towards him, pecking him on the cheeks.

He felt her lips and lip gloss make contact with his soft cheeks. He felt a wave of electricity flow through him. He never actually received affection like this from anyone else before; it was a bizarre feeling.

The little kiss of affection didn’t last long as she was quick to break it; parting her lips away from his fluffy cheek. She didn’t look at him in the eyes with her light purple eyes. Her face was stained fully with the dark crimson. Embarrassment, maybe?

Serving You

He lived to serve her, please her. His Master, the one in control. He’ll do anything for her.

Work Text:

He lived to serve her, please her. His Master, the one in control. He’ll do anything for her.

Gredora was a goddess, even in that human body, Gaily Kurt, was it? Darkface didn’t remember nor did he care, he only cared about her, his goddess. Oh, how he was so graced with her presence.

The way she comfort him when he was incompetent or in distressed, sad, the way she feeds him.

“Oh, My queen, I have a question to ask of you!”

“Yes, Darkface?” Her human eyes landed on his frame. Causing him to quiver, his heart fluttered and skip a beat. Even with that human form of hers, he didn’t care. He loved her with all of his heart.

“Do you like me?”

“Of course, I like you, Darkface.”

“I mean, like me more than um....”

The female stare, “More than what, Darkface?”

He flinched, “M-More than friends!”

Her lips curl up to a soft smile, she hoisted her hand towards him, petting his soft purple colored hair. Without another word, she leans down kissing him on the forehead. He felt the contact of her lips on his skin as she pecked him.

The touch was tender, sweet, caring. It made the purple-haired teen flustered. Oh, how he loved the touch and love her.

A bunch of my old Nagashiro Maki/Naitou Tatewaki/Suwabe Itsuki short one-shots collection.  
Cups And Paperwork

Published:2019-11-17 || Words:893

Summary: In which the trio stays late at school doing duties but they soon learned something more about each other.

Tatewaki was staring down at his papers and laptop at his large personal desk. His cup of gold and white fancy teacup and base was nearly empty. He’d drank most of it. He needed a break from his laptop and typing in general. He normally wasn’t the one to sit on his laptop and type but today was different.

The black-haired’s dark blue eyes travel away from his laptop and desk, now looking at a familiar female at her desk.

Maki was currently typing away at her computer at her side of the desk. Her Crimson eyes glued on the screen, not paying any mind to their student council president.

Itsuki wasn’t currently in the room typing away at the other side, instead, the purple-haired teen was out retrieving some papers Tatewaki had ordered for him to get a few minutes ago. The only sound coming from her was her fingers hiding the keys on the keyboard in front of her.

Tatewaki had always admired her amazing skills, she was so talented. He was glad to have her on the student council. He always admired the dark pink-haired female for afar, observing her. She was hard working. She didn’t speak much but when she did, it was always as if she knew exactly what to say and when to say it. A great and adequate trait to have.

The dark pink-haired didn’t seem to take note of his staring, probably to occupy on her current task to care much. The black-haired needed to focus on his work, after all, he only needs to proofread the papers

It was getting late and most of the students and factory members were leaving or had already left the area—But the three had stayed behind—requested by the President to do so.

Maki didn’t seem to mind this all that much, after all, she was very hard working—the black-haired pretty much assumed that the girl grew very accommodating to the task.

Itsuki, on the other hand, didn’t like this idea much—wanting to go home but made no huge protest about it. After all, the male was very timid and always listened and admired him.

The door clicked open, causing the black-haired to perk up, his dark blue eyes landing on the door as it began to open. Revealing the purple-haired vice president who has clouded the black-haired thoughts. Speaking of the devil.

"Suwabe, finally, you returned. With the papers I assume?“

The purple hand nodded, nervously, "Y-yes, sir, right here.” Still as timid as ever. The male sauntered towards the black-haired desk, with the papers he had asked for.

Tatewaki couldn’t help but think he was cute when he was like that. Of course, he wasn’t exactly sure if they were friends but they were close.

After all, Itsuki always reported back to him when he spies on every one of the clubs—always truthful to him—always by his side when needed black-haired needed. Tatewaki admires that. Indistinct words, the purple-haired was like a best friend.

"Sir?“

The sound of a familiar timid voice broke the student council president out of his thoughts. "Yes, what is it?”

"You appear lost in thought, is everything okay?“ The purple-haired sounded… worried. His expression only convinced that.

"I’m fine,” he felt his cheeks lightly burn, an odd burning feeling coming from his cheeks.

A few minutes later, Tatewaki was almost finished with the papers the purple-haired had given him.

Itsuki was paying close attention to the clock, it was getting late. He needed to go home very soon. “S-sir, it’s getting quite late, perhaps we should be going soon.”

"Great idea, I was just thinking that myself,“

"I’ll walk you both home.”

The female finally took her crimson eyes off from her computer, whirling her head to peek at the black-haired, “That’s awfully nice of you, Mr. President.” Finally speaking.

The purple-haired vice only nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can say, I’m feeling rather friendly today.“

The two teens smile at their student council commander.

They packed up their belongings and were ready to go. Striding down the void halls and out one of the large doors.

The sky was a dismal orange and pink, a beautiful time of day. An hour he’d experienced with the two other teens before.

A few minutes of walking down the streets.

The black-haired, "Actually, there’s another reason why I’m doing this.”

The two teens were surprised to hear that.

"What may that be, sir?“ Questioned Itsuki.

"I really like you two.”

"Of course, I like you too, sir! You are my friend after all!“ The Purple-haired was quick to respond.

Maki had a feeling Itsuki had no idea what Tatewaki actually

"Itsuki, he means he likes you, as in more than friends.”

The purple-haired turned to look at the female, and blinked, “Oh!? I-I like him more than just friends too and I feel the same way for you buy for you too, Maki… ” His cheeks only grew in color as he confessed.

Maki felt her cheeks burn, her heart fluttering and skipping a beat by his words. Maki lowered her head. Heaving her head, towards her glasses, pushing them up. “I like you both too.”

The end of the black-haired’s lips curling upwards to a smile, “Great! Now that’s settled, shall we pick out a good date time?”

————————————————————–  
Working With Me

Published:2019-11-17 || Words:373

A date. The great Tatewaki, the student council president of Miyaji Academy finally had a date with the vice, Itsuki and the secretary, Maki. It took him some time to actually confess his love for both of them. He wasn’t scared or anything like that, okay, maybe he was a little nervous. But expectingly, everything went as planned and they should have.

But today was a good one—there are no student council duties currently, today was a Saturday. Meaning no school for them. No worrying about the tasks needed to be completed. A perfect day for them. Especially for breaks.

The trio sauntering through the streets, Tatewaki leading the way. The black-haired was always in control—always in front—calling all of the shots for the other two. But they didn’t mind, they were used to it by now.

The sky was clear, the sun was out, shining brightly down on the city. The nice cold breeze that pursued.

Relaxing. Calming. Perfect global weather. At least that what the black-haired president thought. And of course, he was correct, as always.

“Today is such a beautiful day. I pick the nicest of days to do things, don’t I?”

Itsuki nodded, clapping his hands together, “O-Of course! You pick wonderful days, sir!” This only feeds Black-haired’s conceited nature.

Maki didn’t bother to respond to this instead, she only gave a worried smile to the two males. She had to admit, Tatawaki had picked a great day for their date. But of course, she wouldn’t say that out loud.

"So do you have anything planned today for us, Mr. President?“ Maki decided to go ahead and asked the question that has been on her mind for the last few minutes.

"Of course, I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

"Oh, I wonder what it is you have planned, “ Purple-haired male spoke, joining in on the conservation.

The black-haired teen-only smirked, "You’ll see. It’s a surprise.”

“I can’t wait, sir!” Itsuki seemed cheerful and excited for the day and what his boyfriend had planned.

Maki, on the other hand, become skeptical of this but decided to follow it anyway. It might be fun.

“But first, let’s get something to eat. We can’t do stuff on an empty stomach.”

—————————————————————-  
Unanticipated Venerate

Published:2020-01-05 || Words:822

summary: Naitou and Itsuki have a fear of thunder but Maki is there to comfort her boyfriends.

The room was dimly lit—the only huge light was coming from the television that was mere inches away from the trio. Not one of them pays any mind to it.

The three sat on the couch, the nice soft fabric was relaxing to sit on. As a movie was playing in the background. It was rather rare for them to be here together. Always so busy that time like this was unexpected sometimes but relaxing. It was growing late outside but they wished to stay up just a few more hours to watch some movies together.

The student council president always sat in the middle—thinking it was the best spot and of course he knew it was. He was able to see the movie better in the middle without turning or shifting his current place on the couch so much. His boyfriend and girl didn’t mind that much at all. They just let his boyfriend do as he craved.

They would support the black-haired no matter what came. Of course, Itsuki would blindly follow Tatewaki—one, he was too scared to even think about what would happen to him if he did and two, was the drawback that it may or may not have. And the purple-haired was too nervous to even think about that.

Then a sudden roar of thunder came. Of course, the movie wasn’t very loud so the three hair heard it.

The males on the couch flinched at the sudden outburst of loud noise. Shaky. Both Tatewaki and Itsuki had a perfect understanding of what the other was thinking. Luckily the two were next to each other, so they moved in inch closer, their shoulders touching. Feeling the heat and fear of the other. They felt some comfort from doing this.

Maki, on the other hand, wasn’t afraid of such noise. In fact, she didn’t mind it much but she could sense the fear of her boyfriends which made her worried.

"Are you two alright?“

Itsuki was quick to respond to the girl, nodding his head, "Y-yeah, everything is fine. What makes you say that?” The male stammered.

"You two are shaking pretty bad—"

"We’re cold!“ Tatewaki blurted, "You would be so kind as to get us some blankets, please?” A reasonable response. A logical response, might he add.

Maki only nodded, decided it would be best to feed to his polite command and asked— eagerly as she used her body strength to get off the couch and left the room. The two males only waited for a few moments until the female eventually strolled back inside of the room. The blankets the black-haired asked for in hand. Making her way over towards her two boyfriends on the couch she gently positions the blankets on top of their frames. The two males thanked her for getting them the blankets.

As she was about to sit down and enjoy the rest of the movie.

Her ears picked up the loud audible sound of thunder coming from the outside before hearing her two boyfriends jumped and yelped in fear.

'Okay, something is definitely up with them.’

Her eyes traveled to see her two boyfriends, holding each other close together in a firm hold. Their bodies trembling even more so than before. Now, knowing they were cold but rather they were frightened by what was outside.

"Are you guys afraid of thunder?“

The two were quick to dismiss that question.

"I’m not afraid of thunder. Don’t be crazy.”

The dark purple-haired soon joined in, agreeing with their black-haired boyfriend, “I’m not afraid either.”

She had a feeling that wasn’t the case. They had to be scared. They wouldn’t act like this for no reason. The two were dense sometimes but she knew they were smart. “Are you sure?”

Both of them nodded their head, trying their best to keep their composer that was slowly breaking by the moment.

But then another unforeseen loud noise known as thunder came down once more. Causing the two to flinch once more. Tatewaki was good at keeping his decently okay composer.

However, Itsuki whimpered and hunched himself over, placing his head on his boyfriend’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. His fingers digging in the folds of his white collared shirt fabric. Holding the folds of his grasp. Biting his lips, still shaking, “O-O-Okay, maybe a little…” the dark purple haired finally responded truly to her question.

'A little would be an understatement.’

The female let out a sigh. Before she made her way over towards him. Gently placing her hand on Itsuki’s back, rubbing it with a slight touch. The purple-haired tensed up by her action, feeling her hand rubbing along his back but shortly he felt relaxed. Safe for a moment. Tatewaki didn’t make any effort to remove or mock the other male for holding him. He just stood there, waiting. Watching his two lovers in front of him.

Whispering The Sweet Tone Of Flowers

Pairing/Character(s): Anjou Tokoha/Enishi Satoru/Kiba Shion

word count: 1,063 || Published:2020-01-03

summary: In the beginning, Satoru was the enemy.

The night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the green-haired—her delicate green colored hair gliding to the sides. The folds of her pink long dress gilding with the beat of her green hair— Feeling the remedy.

She wasn’t fond of the state the sky and weather were in. It didn’t radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved.

The feeling of damp, bitter air, on her delicate skin and green long hair. Making contact with her skin made her feel dirty almost disgusting to even feel.

It wasn’t her ideal summer weather. The flowers would be blooming, growing showing her the beautiful colors. That wasn’t now. The flowers were losing their shine, their reason. Slowly dying. Every flower dying felt as if she was also dying a little more each day on the inside.

She abhorred the dampening of the air. She hated the feeling of the cold air tickling her skin, making contact. The female wished it would all come to a stop and faded away.

Wishing everything to go back to the way it was before.

Shion strolling next to two, being by her side. As her eyes drifting towards the male, his expression was still tense, frowning. Ever since Company has been revealed the blonde barely showed anything other than that furious facial expression. It wasn’t the male she knew, he was always friendly, polite, but now he wasn’t really himself anymore.

‘I wonder if Shion likes this weather?’ She couldn’t help but, question. It was his choice to come to walk with her when she’d asked. She didn’t force him. But yet, he did.

Then again, it probably wasn’t such a great idea to walk now. But she needed the fresh air and the blonde probably needed some too?

The streets void of any life—Or any known sound but his shoes and heels kissing the floor.

Chrono had something he needed to do, so he wasn’t with them. Odd, it was usually Shion that was busy. The green-haired didn’t want to dwell on it much. After all, she doubts that the redhead would actually want to be in this weather. But maybe he wanted to? She could never tell, with him.

Their thoughts were filled with what’s been happening. Their plans to beat Company and to stop hell breaking loose and ending the world.

The two had their own motives—the blonde wanted his company and family name back—the green-haired wanted Luna and even Am, to be saved. Different motives but they were working towards a similar goal.

“Do you think we’ll ever see Luna again?” Tokoha was the one to break the silence, her face laced with sorrow almost hurting by the fact that.

“I’m sure we’ll beat Company and free Luna. Don’t give up hope, Tokoha.” He did his utmost adequately to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Even if he had his own doubts about saving Luna he wanted to at least give the green-haired hope.

The end of her lips curling in a soft smile, “Thanks, Shion. I really appreciate it.” Her mood only brightened by his statement, “I’m sure you’ll get your company back soon too!”

He nodded, agreeing to her utterances, “Of course, I’ll do whatever it takes in order to get my family’s company back.”

Parting her lips to reply back to him but the female saw him from the corner of her eyes. “Huh?” Immediately capturing her interest.

A familiar reddish-orange-haired male strolling only a mile away from them. Her hazel eyes recognized that black coat—his colored hair—that cold stoic expression from anywhere. Satoru Enishi.

Her Hazel eyes gazing at the older male for a moment, ‘I need to talk to him.’

Of course, she knew Satoru Enishi had his motives for joining Company. He must’ve got at least one.

Determine. Her footsteps only grew—her momentum only increasing by the moment— Darting as fast as her slim legs could take her.

The blonde gaze the abrupt movement from the female. The look in her hazel eyes only showed devotion.

“Tokoha!?” his voice grew into a concern holler, a tone of worry. His facial expression only demonstrated his immediate misgiving.

She heard his voice from behind shouting her name from behind. She could tell he was concerned and even worried about her. She decided not to go back and continue to run towards the duration. After all, he’ll understand? He had too right?

Knowing fully well that Tokoha wasn’t going to listen to him and stop her sprinting anytime soon he concluded to follow her. His pace also quickened, hurrying after the female. She heard his heavy footsteps dashing toward her.

His footsteps came to an end, his bolting seemingly halts. His frame merely inches away from the large hall in front of him.

A wall. He was cornered. Damn, if only he had been careful enough. Too late now. His ear still picked up the

The two teens finally had caught up to Satoru, his back against them. They’d chased him to a wall, without room to escape. This was good. At least for the green-haired.

Tokoha’s expression is altered to that of amusement. Pleased with herself for this.

“Satoru Enishi.”

Blunt. The blond’s voice was stern. His entire name being spoken by Shion almost felt wrong. Letting the name escaped his lips.

“You’re back against the corner with no way out.”

His green eyes landed on the two teens, his expression void of any known emotions. A few minutes of complete silence passed, until his deep voice arose, finally breaking it, “And, tell me, what was your reasoning behind chasing after me?”

This caught the green-haired female off guard. She didn’t expect such a question but what did she really expect from chasing him?

She bit her lip, remaining still, void of any sound. Her thoughts pondered. Her heart racing— fueled with adrenaline.

The male in front of the two seems to take note of this. “Fear to speak?” Was he really mocking her!? That tone. Of course, he was.

She ignores his mocked, “You need to stop this.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop fighting for Company! Just free Luna, please!” She felt like breaking down as she begged. All she wanted to make everything better, finally be with Luna and Am again.

She missed the old times …

Being Stuck With You  
"Ugh, we're stuck in here because of you, Shion!" She angerly pulled and twisted the doorknob with her fingers, in hopes, it would somehow open.

"It's not entirely my fault, may I remind you, that you thought it would be a good idea to come here."

Puffing her cheeks before she turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him.

They were too close, very close for comfort. With the limited space that they had to remain tight. His utter body and chest against hers. Their legs awkwardly angled.

"I mean, this isn't all too bad."

"All too bad!? We're trapped in a closet!"

"Yes, I know. but as you said before, you wanted us to get some alone time together."

Her cheeks only grew hotter as the moments past by. Oh, how she hated it. She felt his breath tickling her skin. "This was not what I meant."

She only heard him laugh nervously at this. Probably being unsure.

The green-haired only sigh.

The Veracity  
Tokoha was different than the rest.  
Shion had never seemed interested in anyone much before—Not that he pays attention to it much—no one seems to have caught his eye…

Furthermore, he was focusing more on his important duties and card fighting skills to go out with anyone—Or even think of dating any of one of his fellow classmates.

Even with the countless confessions and love letters he got over the past months—he simply politely denied the offers he'd got—solely didn't reciprocate them back. He was polite to those who were foolish enough to ask him out—never losing his cool with those poor girls. While also being mindful that being too kind could give them the wrong expression and that was the last thing he wanted. He was stringent after all.

Of course, being popular and a famous rich heir had its downsides—being hustle after by females was one of the downsides he simply had to face—was one of the many downsides of this.

The time, he requested any angel feather deck users to come to the card shop—politely asking a bunch of them if they had a specific card he was looking for but—some of the girls took hold of his arms, grasping the white button top shirt—causing him to get a surprise facial expression.

The time where he climbed on the white on the stand, to make himself higher than the rest, to thank everyone for coming and saying hello to the coward of girls.

Putting on a big smile—his hands and fingers on the side of his face—speaking in a loud tone so that the girls who hear his announcement, “Hello there. Thank you for coming—good to meet you."

The girls started to sperm—Fangirling at the sight of the one and only Shion Kiba.

"He's cuter in person!" A female from in the bunch shouted.

Before another female shouted, "So handsome!"

Being inundated with unwanted comments about the many girls admiring his good looks.

He raised an eye, his facial expression shifted to that of disinterested and concern. His mouth dipped into an open frown. Not what he wanted but didn't expect.

More shouting from the girls was coming his way—As the girls continue to complement his good looks. Of course, he'd committed to reminding truce in nature. No point in being rude. He flinched, before lowering his hands down to his sides. Before he smiles once more—trying to be kind.

But sometimes girls would try to pry themselves onto him—submerge by the crowd of young teens around his own age. Leaning him to remember about the time where Chrono, Tokoha, and himself, was looking for the girl who lost her card at the shop. Come to think of, recollect it wasn’t that long ago. Tokoha and Chrono were watching him from behind the crowd.

He had a good memory, so remembering everything so vividly.

Today was no different, rejection after rejection. Breaking hearts left and right. As much as he didn't prefer too, it was necessary. He didn’t wish to have his reputation ruined by going out with someone—Being the only heir to the Kiba family and all—reputation was very important to retain.

All of his belongings were already packed—safely in his school bag—ready to go and leave the area of the school until...

"Shion-san!"

A high pitched feminine voice from behind starting shouting his name. Causing him to stop in his tracks, whirling his head to the side, his frame turning to an angle. His eyes managed to focus on the scenery that was behind him. Shortly, he caught a glimpse of a young short-haired female, holding a box with what appears to be chocolate in her hand. As she was drawing closer towards him. Hearing her kissing the floor of the hall.

Once she was a few inches away from the male, she lowered her body, raising the bag towards him, "Shion-san, I love you! Will you accept these homemade chocolates!?" She was blunt, to the point.

Shion couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was quick and on point. At least he didn’t have to waste his time waiting for her to confess. The end of his lips curling in a polite smile, “I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't accept these. I don't reciprocate your feelings." The smile was nothing but a facade.

Her pink colored eyes landed on the floor, her gaze saddened—lowering her eyes—dropping her arms down, "it's because... you like Tokoha-san, isn't it?" A dismal yet bitter tone that was laced with jealousy.

He could sense it however, Shion became confused by what she meant—still trying to process the words of the female. Him having feelings for Tokoha!? He never thought about her that way before. Of course, she was nothing but a friend. A great friend.

"Tokoha is only a good friend of mine—I don't have any sort of romantic feelings for her nor I planned too."

"Oh, I'm sure! Just admit it! The way you look at her. We all know it! I wouldn't be surprised if she did disgusting things with her. You're always with her! Why would you want to date that whore?" Her manner fluctuates sharply, quick to respond to his claim.

He wasn't fond of that word— Not when it’s about Tokoha of all people— Disgusting use of profanity. He couldn't help but feel reluctant. A feeling of pure sickness arose from his gut.

His heart began racing—speeding up immensely. Groaning, he lowered his head—his nails digging deep in the palm of his hand. A burning sensation shortly arose. Some sort of anger inside of him—running through his veins.

He found it sickened to think that some thought Tokoha was like that when she was not at all like that—By her sudden use of such profanity. How could people say such things about Tokoha like that!?

He was trying his best to come up with a rational response and not try to lash out at her—Biting his lips—As he held back his urge to lash out. Even if he wanted he had to keep his composer. He was the heir to the Kiba family after all.

Bluntly, he voiced, "Don't say such things about my friends." A stern, demanding tone.

While she only added to the fire—ignoring his words, "She's only

you." She dropped the bag, hitting the floor before she took the fold his school uniform—clenching the fabric of his light school uniform—As she continued, “She's feeding your head with these awful thoughts. I just know it!"

He wanted to flinch away from her sudden grasp—get her away from him but of course—he fought against that urge. After all, his outward appearance was always going to be important especially being the heir—it was only necessary. He had enough of her. He didn't want to deal with her anymore.

His anger only grew further as she started to mumble nonsensical things about his good green-haired friend. He had enough of this. Why even waste his time arguing with a fool about her and who she was? He knew she wasn't like this.

"I've had enough wasting my time with a fool like you. You don't know her at all."

Finally hoisted his fingers up delicately removing her fingers off of him, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have important duties to attend too,” taking a step back from her before he circled around— sauntering away—ignoring her calls for him to return. He didn't want to go back. It was getting late and he had much more important work to arrange instead of hearing such disgusting, erroneous things about his best friend.

Once out of the building that belongs to his middle school. Towards the Gate of the school—his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the button and immediately went to his contacts, finding his family's Butler, Iwakura— texting him to come to get him from his middle school.

A few minutes of waiting in complete silence, his ride drove up to the front of the school. A black limo. Shortly but slowly, stopping. The front door of the car door, unlock and open. Revealing his family's butler, coming out of the limo.

The older male greeted the young Kiba heir, bowing down to the blonde, "Good evening, sir." before he made his way towards the middle of the card, grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door.

The blonde greeted back, "Good evening." A simple greeting from the male—not much needed to be said. Nor was there much on his mind to share. The blonde strolled towards the car, his footsteps being the only noticeable sound.

As he silently, bend down, making his way inside the car, he sat on the seat. Took the rope of the seat belt, pulling the belt to the connector, hearing it clicked, buckled himself in, securely.

Odd. The grey-haired Butler seems to take note of this, being a concern for the fellow teen.

Using his strength he shut the car door, with a loud thump. Once the Kiba's family butler did that he had made his way towards the front of the car, gripping the metal dar, pulling the car door. Lowering himself he entered the car sitting down before closing the door once more.

Inside of the car was silent, the Butler's eyes traveled to the front mirror, seeing the young kids heir, sitting behind him.

“I don’t mean to pry sir but are you doing okay? I can’t help but feel like you're angry at something?"

The end of his lips curl into a smile, “It’s nothing, I’m fine. Sorry if I made you worried.”

"If you say so, sir." He didn't say much more as the car grew silent, void of any sounds of them speaking another word.

After this interaction, Shion leads back on his chair, his dark blue eyes drifting to the side, gazing out of the window, watching the countless people, buildings, and trees they drove by.

His thoughts taking possession in the silence.

His thoughts immediately went back to what the girl had previously before.

He didn't quite make out what made care about what the female had said. It's not like he likes Tokoha that way so why did he care?

Shutting his eyelids, leaning back in his chair.

The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on their skin—the cold breeze hitting their skin, making contact and blowing their hair. A nice, relaxing breeze.

The way Tokoha loved it—something she always had enjoyed doing—especially when she was with her best friends. Shopping, eating, and just being with them. Vast relaxation. Today was no different.

The green-haired and her best friend, Kumi were strolling through the busy streets.

The pinkish-orange female lips curling to soft warming smile, she couldn't help it, "Shopping with you today Tokoha was so much fun!" A cheerful tone.

Tokoha only returned the cheerful eyes, "Same here with you." She let a weak sigh excuse her lips, "It's a beautiful day, do you think so, Kumi?"

The young female only nodded her head in agreement, "Mhm"

They grew silent for a moment. Seemingly, lose on the topic to actually talk about.

"Hey, Tokoha, will you ever confess to Shion?"

Tokoha immediately froze, her eyes narrowly dilated, surprised by the abrupt ask. Feeling some form of heat arose from her pale cheeks.

"What!? No! I don't have a crush on Shion! Where did you get that idea from!? Don't be ridiculous! Besides, I only see Shion as a close friend."

. He was more than a friend. At least, that's what Tokoha thought and felt but she wasn't sure if Shion felt the same way. Or if he even felt that way at all. She knew better than to tell Shion how she truly felt and confessed. He wouldn't feel the same besides, she didn't want to be like all of the other girls he faced and act like she was lusting over him. When she isn't doing that at all.

Still, she felt guilty for lying to her best friend of all people. Kumi was not a fool, she immediately knew she was lying after she spooks that.

"Come on, Tokoha. We're friends, aren't we? You can be anything, I won't judge."

Tokoha puffed her cheeks, "Maybe....I do like him... a little bit..."

Kumi's smile only grew, "Aww, I knew it! That's adorable."

The heat in her cheeks only grew, stained with a deep crimson. "You promise, you can not, I repeat, CAN NOT, tell Shion this!"

Kumi nodded, "I won't tell a soul, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Kumi, I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for."

Tokoha made her way into the classroom. Her hazel eyes wondering until they landed upon two recognizable teen males standing

"Hey, Chrono. Shion."

The two turned, "Hey, Tokoha."

Shion had veered his head to look at the girl who was approaching the two, as she greeted them. A sudden thought came into mind,

He couldn’t help but like that was an actual fact. After all, he was always with her, walking next to her. He assumed people and his classmates thought they were dating but they weren’t. Not at all

Well, until her that is. Tokoha Anjou.

Something about the young green-haired had caught his attention. Especially for that day.

Maybe it was her level-headed nature? Or maybe it was her sense of wanting justice? Even with her standoffish and bossy nature, she was still very caring and polite.

She was the opposite of him, for the most part, him, being calm and polite to others.

No matter what it was, he truly cared for her and only wished for the best. She wasn't the female who'd envy him. At least, he thought that. He was the one to envy her and he wasn't lying to her when he said that.

He shook his head at the sudden idea. Tokoha was his best friend, of course, if she felt that way she would've advised him by now. After all, the green-haired wasn't the one to lie and not say what is on her mind.

Despite all of the time they had spent together.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Shion blinked, being taken out of his deep thoughts by a female standing in front of him, waving her hand towards his face.

"Tokoha?" Questioning the female in front of him.

Tokoha could laugh right now due to his sudden density. He wasn't acting like himself, much at all as a late.

"Geez, what is with you today, Shion? You've been spacing out a lot lately… is there something on your mind?" Her mocking facial expression shortly altered to that of worried for the male.

He shook his no in response to her question, "No… Sorry if I made you worried... I'll try not to space out again." He never liked making anyone worry about him, especially his best friends.

"You better." Sighing, letting her hands and arms fall back to her side, "Why did you call me here, Shion? You said you had something on your mind." She was still skeptical of this.

He suddenly remembered the called he had with her earlier of wanting to discussing something that’s been on his mind for quite some time now, "Yeah," he paused for a moment, thinking carefully about his word choice before he parted his lips to speak once more, "I wanted to tell you something that's been on my mind; I think you should know."

She becomes curious to know, "What is it?"

"When I look at you, I feel different inside. I do care about you deeply, maybe more than I'll like to admit... however, I don’t want to break your heart.”

Tokoha expression altered to that of confusion, ‘

“

Shion, what’s going on?”

He straightened himself up, taking a deep breath before he spoke once more, “

"I don't get it. Why would you want to be with me and not one of the many girls already asking you out?"

"because they don't understand me as you do.”

Tokoha soon became amused, showing in her hazel eyes, as she stares.

Writing Dump  
The green-haired was strolling down the streets—filled with people.

but took notice of the familiar blonde

standing

The end of her lips curling up, smiling. She immediately starting making her way towards the male, “Hey, Shion!”

The blonde veered his head—hearing a familiar voice greeted him—only face the green-haired who greeted him. The end of his lips twirl—returning her smile, “Hello, Tokoha. How are you?”

“I’m fine. How about you, Shion?”

“I’m doing good as well.”

The Bloodly Truth  
“Tokoha?”

“Yeah, Shion?”

“You’re my girlfriend and you’ve been for quite some time but, I’m afraid I haven’t been completely truthful about myself.”

“What do you mean, Shion? I’m not understanding this.”

He shut his eyelids, “Tokoha, I’m a vampire.”

Silence. Before her laughter broke it, “Vampires!? I thought it was something serious. But vampires!? No way!"

Reopening his eyes, the end of his lips only dipped into a frown at the girl, “But I am being serious."

The laughing only died, as she took note of his expression.

What was he on about!? Tokoha knew Shion was smarter than this. No way Shion believes in suck dumb theories.

"You're an actual vampire?”

“Yes, believe it or not, Tokoha. Vampires are real.”

“Oh, yeah!? If they are real then prove it!”

"what do you-" until

Tokoha took a step back, her expression was that of shock, seeing his fangs in her gaze.

“I know this may seem shocking but there’s nothing to fear.”

She had no idea how to feel. Finding out her boyfriend was a "vampire".

“Tokoha… will you let me suck your blood?”

“What, no way! would I let you do that!?"

"I understand, I respect your decision. But I was hoping you would be more understanding. I need blood to survive properly."

The green-haired couldn't help but feel real… awful. For what she'd done. 'I shouldn't have done that…'

"Fine." Her voice was confident, almost too optimistic.

"Huh?" He stares at her, a sudden confusion wash over him.

"Just drink my blood or whatever you have to do."

"What? You just said earlier that-"

"Forget about what I said, just do what you need."

He nodded before he walked over towards her. His vangs were out. She made no protest or sign to move. Even if she felt the urge too. Being only a few inches from him she felt his body heat.

"Are you really sure about this, Tokoha? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm confident."

He hoisted his hand towards the neck of her collar, unbuttoning the top buttons before using his hand to push the fabric away, revealing the pale skin of her neck, “Thank you, Tokoha."

After his gratitude, he lowered himself down, feeling his warm breath tickling her fair skin. Closing her eyes,

"Please, relax, Tokoha, " his tone was soft, his words of comfort and solace only made her calm, "It will only hurt for a bit if you need please use a safe word and I'll stop, okay?"

She only nodded her head.

With his fangs out the blonde started to bite into her skin. She winced, feeling him pricking her skin. A sudden burning sensation came. She felt as if she was being drained of something important.

She felt her body was getting weaker, his fangs deep in her skin. His strong arms holding her, biting her lips. One of his hands slipping down her arm, feeling his light touch on her skin. Until his fingers touch hers and they intertwine. As to

She felt both the pain and discomfort but also felt some sort of pleasure coming from it. Only a few minutes had passed, the blonde felt the female was getting. Fearing that he might have drained too much he lifted himself back up.

Life Of Love: The What If(s)

Miwa couldn't help but fall for two other people...

Work Text:

What if...

What if Miwa could have two lovers? Just two. All that he wanted.

His mind ponders on this thought. The door to the card shop, opening.

Misaki was at the counter, busy reading her book to give much thought.

Stepping instead, he wished that he could've said hello to her, wave, or even flash a smile towards her.

Of course, she took note of it. From the corner of her eyes. Odd. She Knew him. He was loud, vocal about his thoughts, and always smiling. But he seems depressed like he was hiding something. She shook her head and went back to her book. She didn't want to dwell on it.

Entering the card shop, his eyes immediately went to Misaki.

"Hello, Misaki."

Gazing up from her book, meeting his gaze, "Oh, hello, Kai."

His expression void of any emotions as he continues to step inside.

"Miwa is acting weird."

"No kidding." She couldn't help but agree with him. At least, he also notices his unexpected behavior.

"Perhaps, we should confront him about it?"

The lavender hair female thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, sounds good."

Sauntering through the park, his hands in his pocket. His head hanging low, the end of his lips in a frown.

"Miwa."

Blinking, hearing a familiar voice, hoisted his head his gaze meeting two familiar faces. A stern voice, which was layered with concern. Kai.

"Oh, hey, Kai, Misaki, what are you doing here?" Trying his best to fake a smile for them. His heart was beating heavily chest.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Misaki was the one to speak, her voice laced with worried.

Apparently, they were both worried. It only made the blonde feel worst. Even more so.

##  [ Dancing With The Flowers ](https://aikoakmeidaichi.tumblr.com/post/613905215036555264/dancing-with-the-flowers)

pairings/character(S): Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion

Published::2020-01-03 || Words:2053

Summary: Tokoha is stunned when Shion asked her to accompany him to his family’s party.

The male reached the building of his middle school—dressed in his assessed school purple and white uniform. His bag filled with his school supplies and belongings—clutching firmly around his fingers—In a tight hold.

His dark blue eyes wander—roaming the halls as he entered the threshold of the school—Seemingly looking for something and something important— Scrutinized his current surroundings.

The halls weren’t void of any students but rather a bunch of his fellow classmates and peers. This made things more difficult for him to find the person he was looking for.

Until he managed to pinpoint what he was glimpsing for— a familiar green-haired— her hazel eyes concentrated on her taking her books out of her grey locker.

"Oh, Tokoha!“

The male called the female’s name, as he made his way towards her— hoping she would notice him.

Hearing the familiar voice, she whirled her head to the side— her hazel eyes drifting away from his locker to the halls. Spotting a blonde making his way towards the girl at her locker. She had stopped her current task of getting her belongings out of her locker— only to glance at the male.

"Shion?”

"Good morning,“ Greeted the blonde. A polite attitude. Typical.

"Morning, Shion” Tokoha had greeted him back. She was still skeptical of this. Her thoughts prowled.

"Before we go to class, I would like to ask you something important.“

"What is it?”

"Would you like to accommodate me to my family’s party? My parents had given me a plus one to invite a female to be a guest.“

Tokoha was taken off guard by that question . Actually, going to his place!? For a party no less!? 'I don’t think I’m fancy enough. ’ It was bothering it. But maybe she has something in her wardrobe to fit for such a circumstance?

He stood there, lingering patiently for her to answer his query. She knew that he was lasting for one. Of course, she didn’t want to let him down or make him upset. Out of all the girls that actually ask him out and give him constant letters and meaningless confessions, he wanted her to go with him!?

"I’ll do it!” Agreeing to attend with him.

He shook his head in agreement, comprehensively, “Good. I’ll pick you up around five then.” Blunt, to the point.

Not taking note of the female’s sudden apprehension. He probably didn’t notice.

Dread had washed over her.

What was she thinking!? Her mentality panicked, thoughts shattered, thinking of the clothes to wear for Shion’s fancy party.

Digging through her set of clothes in her clothes. Her fingers, lacing over the fabric of her outfits. Luckily, she’d already finished with her school work and homework, the school was already over and they were let out. Letting her spend the time wisely to shower and pick out a fancy dress to wear.

"No, this isn’t good.“ She threw the clothes on her soft bed. Discarding the attire.

Her fingers wrapped around another hangar, taking it off the railing. Picking out another set of clothes— her hazel eyes stare at it for a moment.

"This isn’t going to work.”

The end of her lips dipping in a frown, a low groan departure from her delicate lips. Digging her fingernails deeper into her palm.

"None of these clothes are fancy enough!!“ Shouting at the top of her lungs—out of her frustration. Her voice raised with exasperation. Her manner only illuminated her actions and thoughts.

She was plainly bothered by this.

A soft click could be heard coming from the only door in her little room. The door slightly creeping open, a head popped in. Missae Anjou. Her brown eyes scanning her daughter’s room. Clothes were thrown everywhere. The place looked like there was a hurricane that had passed through.

Opening the door further— upon further investigation—her facial expression alternate to the corner for her daughter, "Tokoha? Is there something wrong? Why are there clothes scattered everywhere?”

Tokoha flinched the sudden voice coming from near the inside of the room— swiveling her head towards the entrance of her door— Only to discover that her mother was peering inside of her room.

Letting out a sigh, she decided to tell her mother that she was going to a party with Shion at his place. Of course, her mother was going to find out eventually, so might as well tell her now.

Her look of concern slowly faded to that of understanding, “Oh, I get what’s up—you’re having a hard time picking out a dress, aren’t you?”

Tokoha nodded at her question. After all her mother was right, she was having so much difficulty trying to pick a dress that was fancy enough for his party. “I can’t find anything fancy enough to wear for his party.”

Her brown eyes flash with an idea while entering the threshold, making her path towards her daughter’s nook. Sorting through her daughter’s apparel, “I got such a thing for you, Tokoha.” With that, she clasped on a hanger, cautiously pulling out the dress, in her fingers.

Tokoha took note of the dress. Her hazel eyes dilated from shock as her dark green-haired mother heaved the dress in front of her.

It was a lengthy white dress with light pink ruffles at the bottom. A long pink colored Ribble attached around the waist. Beautiful flowers with different shades near the shoulders blades.

She grasps the hanger of the, Once the dark green-haired felt Tokoha had a firm grip she let go and Tokoha heave the dress towards her.

"I’ll give you some space so you put it on,“ with that her mother walked away from the female and back towards the door. Walking out, gripping the door handle and gently closing the door behind her.

Tokoha watched for a moment before her hazel eyes shifted down at the dress in her grasp. It was truly a beautiful dress. 'How did I not notice this sooner!?’ She was sure she looked through her entire dresser. But she didn’t see this. Weird. She shook her head, no time to think she had to put it on and stop wasting her time.

"I can’t believe you’re going on a date with the one and only Shion Kiba!” The dark green-haired

'A date!?’ 

The green-haired muscles tense up by this. Feeling an abrupt rush of heat seeping in her cheeks, a burning sensation arose from in her cheeks.

Her mother must have the wrong idea. Right? Of course? This wasn’t a date, not even close to one. After all, Shion only asked if she would accompany him.

"Mom! It’s not a date, he only asked me if I wanted to accompany him to his party. There’s no funny busy going on.“

The dark green-haired only chuckle at this, "I know, I know. Just making sure.”

Tokoha sweatdropped.

The night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the green-haired—her delicate green colored hair gliding to the sides. The folds of her pink long fancy dress gilding with the beat of her green hair— Feeling the remedy.

She wasn’t fond of the state the sky and weather were in. It didn’t radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. She only hoped she’ll get some sort of excitement from the party she was going to attend but she highly doubts it. Knowing Shion was going to

Lowering her body, letting a low sigh fled her lips.

'Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to wait for him out here?’ 

Her mother did ask why she would wait outside instead of staying inside but Tokoha didn’t tell her that she didn’t want to get embarrassed.

The feeling of damp, bitter air, on her delicate skin and green long hair. Making contact with her skin made her feel dirty almost disgusting to even feel.

It wasn’t her ideal summer weather. The flowers would be blooming, growing showing her the beautiful colors. That wasn’t now. The flowers were losing their shine, their reason. Slowly dying. Every flower dying felt as if she was also dying a little more each day on the inside.

She abhorred the dampening of the air. She hated the feeling of the cold air tickling her skin, making contact. The female wished it would all come to a stop and faded away.

He’ll be here, of course, he will. Where was he anyway!? He was always on about being on time, and yet he was the one who was always a few minutes later.

A few minutes of waiting in complete silence. In the cold. Feeling like a complete fool.

Assuming, her ride drove up to the front of her home. A black limo. Shortly but slowly, stopping. The front door of the car door, unlock and open. Revealing the Kiba family’s butler, arriving out of the limousine.

The older gray-haired made his way towards the middle of the card, grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door. Revealing a young blonde sitting on the further side.

Tokoha’s hazel eyes immediately landed on the blonde. His attire was fancy, of course, it was. Tokoha didn’t expect less coming from him. A white dress suit and white-colored pants, a black bow tie, a white-collar shirt, and a V-neck black vest.

She found herself gawking at his appearance.

'He’s cuter than I remembered.’ She froze her frame. Hearing that thought as loud as day. Did she really just think that!?

Tokoha was lost in her own train of thought.

'Ugh, I’m not supposed to be thinking of that! ’ She shook her head, trying to get off the unwanted thoughts. She was still mad at him for daring to be on time.

"Good even, Tokoha. Sorry I kept you waiting.“

His knowledgeable say took her out of her thoughts. Puffing her cheeks, she places the palm of her hands on her waist, leaning forward, "You better be sorry! I had to wait out here for a few minutes!”

Shutting his eyes, a nervous laughed escaping his lips. As she walked towards the car. Lowering her utter frame down, before entering and scoots over on the seat next to the blonde.

Tokoha felt as if something or someone was staring at her, turning her head to only find the blonde was gazing at her. His dark blue eyes glinted with concern. He only stares at her. She ended up locking her hazel eyes with his dark blue eyes.

"What?“ Tokoha questioned breaking the silence with a blunt suspicion.

"How long did you wait outside?” He sounded… extensively troubled.

"It felt forever to me,“ crossing her arms.

"I was going to knock at your door to get you. It’s freezing cold outside, you’ll get sick staying out there like that, Tokoha.”

"Didn’t it ever occur to you that I might like the cold!?“

"No,” Shion paused for a moment, watching her carefully before he took off his thick white-colored coat. He broke contact. “You have goosebumps. You must be freezing, here, have my coat to keep warm until we get there.”

The green-haired parted her lips to protest this but before Tokoha had the chance to speak, Shion gently positions his white coat on her frame.

She felt the heavy fabric touch her dress and her exposed skin. It felt rather nice, melting in the warmth. Only making her comfortable. A few minutes of stillness passed, her eyes gazing out of the window deep in thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot.“

Tokoha blinked and whirled her head to Shion, who was the one who spoke breaking the stillness.

He reaches towards his back, grasping his fingers around the paper of the bouquet. Drawing the flowers in front of him. "I got you flowers. Since I know how much you love them.”

Tokoha only sweatdropped, “Where did those come from?”

"I wanted to repay you for accompanying me.“

Her mouth agape, she gawks at the flowers in his hands, being completely in shock by the sudden gift. She slowly heaved her hands, fingers lightly touching the wrapper at the bottom of the bouquet.

Tokoha nervously shifted in the car. As if she was somehow feeling

The blonde glimpse of this action and her manner, "Are you okay, Tokoha?”

"I’m fine, just a bit nervous, I guess…"

## Mid Night Mood

> Taking place during the beginning of G. How Shino, and Tokoha become friends.

### Work Text:

The night was a beautiful one. The dark shade of blue and purple in the sky. It was so peaceful. At least that what the blonde always thought. Shion hasn't been out much to enjoy such an environment but when he did he always took the opportunity to. He's constantly busy with one of his duties.

The girl with green hair was walking down the familiar path, the only sound known was her heels hitting the payment under her. Until something off to the side caught her eye. A blonde, near a railing, staring out in the dark-colored sky.

_"Shion? What is he doing here?"_ Asked the female to no one in particular.

He was out here all alone.

She wasn't going to get the answers by simply standing there, staring at the known card fighter. She turns her heels, now making 

"I knew I'll find you here, Shion." 

The blonde froze at the voice he recognized, whirls his head to find a familiar green-haired female standing there, "Oh, Tokoha, what are you doing here?" 

"Oh nothing much, just getting some late-night things."

The end of shion lips curl into a soft smile, "You should really be going home soon, it's getting late. You need to rest." 

He sounded... Concern.

"I could say the same for you too, you know."

"I suppose you're right…"

Tokoha made her way towards the railing, next to the blonde. Shion glances at her for a moment before he turned his head back towards the sky. Enjoying the stillness with the female.

"So why are you here, Shion?" Tokoha was the one to break the quiet tone. 

Shion still looks up at the sky, "I rarely get times like this, being so busy all of the time but I enjoy the midnight sky." 

Tokoha whirls her head to the side, gazing at Shion, "Yeah, the sunset is so beautiful."

Shino turns his head to the side, "Yeah, I wish I could watch it all of the time!" 

"Same here." 

The two teens locked eyes with one another. 

It felt weird, surreal but nice. He knew this moment wouldn't last forever but he hoped to do this again.

## Be My Light In My Time Of Need

The phone called only told her that Chrono was long gone with no point of returning, dying just like Miguel did years ago. Feeling like there were no options left, she turned to someone she and Chrono knew exceptionally well...Shion Kiba.

The night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the green-haired. The feeling of damp, bitter air, on her delicate skin and green long hair. 

But she didn't care. Aimlessly sauntering through the void streets. It was late, very late. But not like she cared. He needed to meet with someone. It was important that she did it now and not wait for later to arrive. She had to tell him the news as soon as she possibly could. 

The city was huge but she knew her place well. She knew she was going to find the place she was looking for in no time. Besides, it was a big mansion it couldn't be that far from where she was. She kept moving, even if she was sort, her frame felt heavy but she kept moving forward. Walking through countless streets.

Her bright Hazel eyes seem to lose their brightness. A part of her had wished she had dawned on a coat before she ran out of her house. But her mind was too focused on seeing the male after she heard the news, a few days ago.

It didn’t take her long, her eyes resting on a mansion now in front of her. The Kiba mansion to be exact. She wasn't new here. She'd been here before with Chrono. She stopped only a few inches away from the mansion's large gate.

The only place she’d decided to turn to in this time of need. Taking a deep breath of air before she took a step forward. Her eyes scanned the sidewall of the gate, seeing the red button. Taking note of the button as She took another towards it, hoisting one of her hands up, pointed her index finger out. 

Her hand only shiver. She was having difficulty. But then she unexpectedly remembers something...

_Chrono and Tokoha were at this same very wall, she was only a step back from Chrono as he was shaking to even press the buzzer that was in front of them._

_Tokoha was slowly becoming annoyed and disgruntled at the redhead. For wasting her time._

_"Hurry it up already! We don't have all day, you know!?"_

_The redhead snapped back at her, "I'm trying. It's not as easy as it looks."_

_She only let out a sigh, "Ugh, just move, let me do it!"_

_But she was having trouble pressing the button as well. Her hand trembling like his._

It felt much like the same circumstance she was presently in right now.

_'Chrono…'_

Lowing her hand down back to her side before she took a step back away from the wall containing the button. The image of that day only flickered in her mind. But then, Shion had unexpectedly come out of the large gate. She highly doubts that he was going to do the same here. Of course, he wasn't. It was late at night.

Perhaps better if she waited until the sunrise to come? She shook her head, trying to alleviate those thoughts. 

"No, I came here to tell him and that is what I'm going to do."

Taking another deep breath of the fresh air. She took a step forward once more, raising her hand, she gulped, closing her eyes tightly. She pressed the button. 

"Who's here at this time a day?" A raspy voice could be heard coming from the speaker.

"I'm Anjou Tokoha, one of Shion's friends. Remember? I… I really need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Oh, Miss. Anjou! Welcome back to the mansion, it's been a while. But it's late. Would you like me to get, Master Shion for you?"

"Yes, please. I need to talk to him. Thanks."

His dark blue eyes settled on his desk, his deck of cards spread out across the table, it was getting late and he knew better than to stay up this late but he’d deemed it important to go through his deck of cards. There was a new tournament happening soon and Shion wanted to make sure he was well prepared.

The room was void of any known sound. Letting him hear his thoughts clearly.

The blonde heard the door click open, causing the male interest to peck up, “Master Shion, someone is at the door waiting for you.”

Shion reminds silent, using his utter body strength to push his chair back hearing the creaking before picking himself up from his chair, making his way towards the door where his butler was at. 

“Sir, would you like me to accompany you?”

“No, it’s alright. Please, go get some rest, I’ll take care of this.”

“As you wish sir.”

Strolling towards the door, his grey-haired butler trudged to the side, letting the blonde walk past him. 

Walking through the large halls until he made it out to the main room. 

As he opened the door, it started to reveal a familiar green-haired female, standing there. His childhood friend, Anjou Tokoha. 

_‘What is she doing here so late?’_ He couldn’t help but questioned the fact that she was here so late.

"Tokoha?" He would assume she was in bed, relaxing by now. Dark blue eyes focus on her. Something seems different, odd about her. She wasn’t being herself. Her body rhythm and tone of voice only made her sound nervous, shy even. 

“Hey, Shion,” A soft muttered as a greeting came from the female standing outside of his mansion. A low tone. It was unlike her.

His eyes travel, moving from the female’s gaze out to the sky, even from where he was currently standing at he still felt the cold air, hitting his frame. And if the weather forecast was right 

“Tokoha, please, come inside. It’s going to rain soon. We’ll talk further inside.”

She only nodded, making no protest against that idea. Thinking it was a better idea. She preferred to be at someplace warm instead of being outside. keeping her head down on the floor, gazing at her heels, as she entered the threshold. As she said nothing, it was way out of character for her. This only made the blonde more worried. _‘Why is she acting this way?’_

Shion only watches as she enters his home before he starts shutting the door, making sure to lock it before he turns back to face his green-haired friend.

"Follow me," sauntering past her, The two made to the living room, his living room. The place was so fancy, Tokoha didn't feel like she belongs here. In such a fancy place. 

“Tokoha please have a seat.”

She nodded and sat down on the sofa.

“Are you thirsty, hungry? Perhaps I should get something for you? I’ll—”

As he was speaking, she heaved her arm, taking hold of his wrist, wrapping her fingers around the white fabric of his shirt. “Shion, Hold on.”

This caught him off guard and he froze. Turning his back to face her, his dark blue eyes meeting hers. 

"Tokoha. Why did you come here so late, especially when it's almost midnight and the weather is going to be bad? I know you're not acting like yourself so please tell me what is bothering you."

"It's about Chrono…"

The male became confused by this, "Chrono? What does Chrono have to do with this? Did you have a fight with him again?" So many more questions promptly floated his head but he wasn't going to ask all of them immediately and overwhelmed her with questions.

He knew that Chrono and Tokoha had their couple quarrels from time to time, often Shion would have to help them sort it through and work it out. But today, it was different. Tokoha seems depressed and unlike herself, something bad must have happened.

"Chrono, he's…" Biting her lips, she holds the folds of her dress, clutching the fabric around her fingers.

“Chrono is what?"

"You haven't heard?" 

"Heard what? What are you talking about, Tokoha?" 

"He's dead, Shion."

The words that came out of her mouth alarm Shion. He had expected a really bad fight but not death. Anything but that. How could he didn't know this, sooner? He should've known… How long was Chrono announced dead for? 

Digging the fingernails into the palm of his hand, feeling the nails digging in his skin. Trembling. His eyelids, shutting tightly together. Regrets only filled his mind. 

How could he let this happen? To his best friend. His past rival. If Tokoha's words were right (which Shion had a feeling they were, of he knew she wouldn't lie. Especially about one of her friends.) 

“I lost Miguel and now I Chrono too, it’s hard to stay happy knowing my close friends are dead and never coming back. I might lose you next...”

“I understand, Even so, Chrono doesn’t want you to sulk like this. He doesn't want any of us to sulk about his death. I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, I promise you that much. I'll be here for you and help you get through this."

Her Hazel eyes finally lifted one more, meeting Shion. Her heart fluttered by his speech. She couldn't help but let the end of her lips curl into a soft smile, thanking the blonde for this time.

"Thanks for all of your help, Shion but I need to go home now."

"No. It's late and I don't want anything bad happening to you. You must be exhausted by now. Stay here for the next, I'll let you use the guest bedroom."

  
  


You really do that for me, Shion?" 

"Of course, anything for one of my friends."

She arrived at the room. 

  
  
  


He woke up from the smell of something. Groaning, he lifted himself up, wiping his eyes. "That aroma." 

Stepping inside the threshold his kitchen as the scent only grew. Finding a familiar was had on a link pink apron on. A cooking appliance wrapped around her hand. 

She felt as if someone was watching her, whirling her head to the side, seeing the male near the doorway. 

The end of her lips curls in warming, welcoming smile. "Good morning, Shion!" 

He returned her smile and greeted her back, "Good morning, Tokoha." 

"I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast."

"No, not at all." 

A few minutes of silence had passed.

  
  


"Tokoha seems to be doing well today but still… I should watch over her just in case."

Crying on his shoulder,

* * *

* * *

I Can't Decide

I _walked through_ _the_ _long halls of_ _the_ _secret headquarters, after a_ _long_ _meeting for disaster. I wanted to go_ _back_ _to my own personal room and just rest for a little._ _What's_ _really_ _cool_ _is_ _that Master Kyoya gave us are own personal rooms. Isn't Master Kyoya_ _the_ _greatest!_

_Anyways, I_ _looked_ _ahead of me to_ _see_ _my one and only friend,_ _Davide,_ _if he really consider_ _himself_ _as_ _my_ _friend_ _that is._ _He_ _was standed_ _with_ _his back against_ _the_ _door, his_ _head_ _down_ _looking_ _at_ _the_ _floor. He looked_ _rather_ _deep in thought, so_ _I_ _didn't want to_ _be_ _a bother. "Hey Shido." I blink and flinch, not expected_ _him_ _to actually talk to me. "_ _Oh_ _hey Davide,_ _how are you_ _?" I turned_ _to_ _face him, he_ _was_ _looking_ _at me. He_ _gave_ _a smirk, before he spooken, "_ _I'm good now that your here."_ _I rised an eye brow,_ _and_ _tited my head to_ _the_ _side slightly, at_ _that_ _response, he_ _was_ _waiting_ _for him; Now,_ _that's_ _the_ _frist. "That's good_ _I_ _guess?" I started nervously._

_"I_ _actually_ _wanted to tell_ _you_ _something._ _"_

_"Oh okay,_ _what_ _it is you wanted to_ _tell_ _me?"_

_He_ _pulled_ _at his top_ _of_ _his cape nervously,_  
 _"Well I...um....oh nevermind_ _it's_ _not_ _that_ _important..." I raised my eyebrows, "_ _Is_ _something bothering_ _you_ _, Daivde? You can tell me anything_ _I_ _won't_ _judge." Davide sigh, placing his hands on_ _his_ _hips. "You_  
 _promise?" He asked questioned, "_ _of_ _course."_

 _He took a breath before_ _he_ _fanilly spook to me, "_ _I_ _like_ _you, Shido." He looked away, "_ _I_ _like_ _you too, you are my friend after all." I Smile at him. He norrow his eyes. "You really_ _are_ _that dense are you?" He asked,_ _I_ _titled my head of the side_ _being_ _slightly confused by that. "I_ _just_ _don't_ _like_ _you as friend...well_ _I_ _do....but more_ _then_ _just_ _friends. Well_ _I'm_ _trying to say is_ _that_ _I_ _want_ _you_ _to_ _be_ _my_ _boyfriend."_ _He turned away from me quickly I_ _felt_ _my cheek heat a little,_ _and_ _my heart_ _began_ _to race._

 _"_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _really Davide_ _, but_ _I'm_ _not into men plus_ _I_ _have a girlfriend."_ _I_ _couldn't feel bad for him, he looked down at his feet_ _I_ _could_ _see_ _the_ _heartbreak in his eyes._ _"_ _Don't_ _be,_ _it's_ _not your fault_ _." He_ _then_ _turned around to gaining some_ _of_ _his_ _senses. "You don't hate me?" He asked. "No, of course not, why would hate you?" "For_ _liking_ _other guys." I blink, "There's_ _nothing_ _wrong_ _with_ _like_ _other_ _men." I_ _tried_ _my_ _best to resured him. "Well my parents don't think so." He looked back at me, "Please_ _don't_ _tell anyone, Shido_." _He seem so scared_ _about_ _people_ _knowing this_ _. "Don't worry,_ _I_ _won't tell a soul." He smile softly at me, "Thanks Shido." I watch as_ _he_ _walked off._

 _It felt weird_ _to_ _see_ _Davide after he_ _actually_ _told_ _me the_ _feelings_ _he has for me. He acted_ _like_ _nothing_ _happen,_ _like_ _we_ _didn't_ _have_ _that_ _chat in_ _the_ _halls. I guess it was_ _for_ _the best._ _But_ _he knew_ _a_ _had_ _a girlfriend_ _and_ _that_ _I_ _loved her very_ _much_ _and_ _yet_ _he_ _still told me that._ _I_ _sigh,_ _looking_ _place_ _my_ _hands on_ _the_ _desk in front of me looking down. He acted_ _like_ _he was find_ _but_ _he_ _wasn't_ _. I_ _broke_ _his heart how_ _could_ _he still_ _care about_ _me and treat me_ _the_ _same. It was bothering me to_ _the_ _point_ _I_ _couldn't even stand it._

 _"_ _What's_ _wrong? You seem worried_ _about_ _something." He_ _over_ _to see his girlfriend, Sophia looking him._ _He_ _felt_ _terrible_ _for_ _making_ _her_ _worry_ _. "Oh_ _it's_ _nothing_ _don't_ _worry about it, love."_ _I_ _gave a resuring smile to_ _you_ _. She just nodded._

 _As I_ _was_ _making_ _my_ _way_ _towards home, after a long day of doing school council work. I had a sudden weird pain inside my chest._ _I_ _couldn't_ _understand why_ _I_ _felt_ _this_ _way..._

 _I Fanilly reach_ _my_ _location and_ _walked_ _up_ _to_ _the_ _door. I unlock the door then open it, walked in then closed it back up and making sure it was locked. "Oh Magoroku, your Fanilly home, How was your day." I looked up to see my loving father walking to me, smiling. "It went will, father." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are you okay Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked with concert and worry within his voice. "I'm fine Daddy, just a little tried that's all." I gave a fake yawn, so it look like I was actually quite tried. "That's okay son, you should go get your rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards my father, "Thanks father, I guess this is good night, love you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply as I was opening the door to my bedroom. I when in and fell on my bed._

 _I had a great idea to contact Davide,_ _I_ _wanted to talk to him_ _about_ _something. I took out my phone and_ _went_ _to_ _his_ _number_ _. I texted him;_ _ **Hey Davide.**_ _Not long after that,_ _I_ _was relief_ _that_ _he_ _texted_ _me back;_  
 _ **Hey Shido.**_

_**I** _ _**could** _ _**I** _ _**talk to you?** _

_**Sure, what is it you** _ _**wanna** _ _**talk about.** _

_**Could** _ _**I** _ _**come over to your place? I want to talk to you in person.** _

_**Yea,** _ _**you** _ _**could come over.** _

_I couldn't_ _help_ _but_ _smile a bit;_ _ **T**_ _ **hank you, I'll be right over soon.**_ _I replied as I_ _got_ _up,_ _fixing_ _my myself a little. Then_

* * *

I Can't Decide ~ 2; What?!

Another meeting fir disaster and yet Shido any even shown up. Kyoya was both worried and quite angry at this. Most of the members could careless about him not being there, at least they were saved from his own embarrassment for a few days. Whilst others could help but worry. Many ask his girlfriend, Sophia if he was okay and what happen to him. Everyone knew they were a thing do to the fact that Shido brags to much.

However, Davide on the other hand felt like that this was his felt in a way.

* * *

DUMP

_"I_ _could_ _just_ _kiss_ _you."_

_My_ eyes widened slightly, "wh-what!?" _He_ _groan, "_ _You_ _know_ _I_ _meant, I_ _only_ _I_ _want a peck on_ _the_ _lips." He stated, walking closer to me,_ _until_ _I_ _felt my_ _back_ _hit against, he smack his hand against_ _the_ _wall_ _with_ _force, making me flinch._

 _I tited_ _my_ _head to the side, looking_ _the_ _another way,_ _I_ _refused to look him in_ _the_ _eye. He_ _must_ _have_ _noticed this, as he place his other hand_ _with_ _under chin moving my head to face him directly and lifted my head slightly. We_ _lock_ _our eyes together._ _He_ _slowly lean in, closing his eyes,_ _I_ _felt_ _his lips touch my. My eyes wided._ _Then_ _I_ _heard_ _it, heels kissing the floor._ _That's_ _when_ _I_ _started_ _to_ _panic, his lips were_ _still_ _connected to my,_ _and_ _it also seem impossible_ _for_ _me push him off; he was much more powerful then_ _I_ _was. I didn't want_ _the_ _other members of Disaster_ _getting_ _the_ _wrong idea._ _I_ _looked to see no_ _other_ _then_ _... Sophia, she was looking at me with sadness and hurt in her eyes. I_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but_ _feel guilty, I reach_ _out_ _my hand_ _to_ _her but_ _she_ _just turned around_ _and_ _walked away._

 _After that "incident" Sophia_ _wouldn't_ _talk to me, no matter_ _how_ _he tired,_ _I_ _had a feeling_ _that_ _she_ _didn't_ _like_ _me_ _anymore. Which made_ _him_ _hurt inside. He did_ _love_ _her_ _so much,_ _losing her_ _was a nightmare_ _that_ _he_ _couldn't_ _bare._

 _He just had to talk to her, which_ _he_ _was_ _going to do today,_ _lucky_ _it_ _was_ _end to yet another meeting_ _and_ _they were all_ _going_ _off to do_ _our_ _own things. It was perfect,_ _I_ _watch_ _Sophia as she got up from her sit and then_ _she_ _walked off to on of_ _the_ _doors._ _I_ _got up from my sit and walked after her,_ _lucky_ _no one else what_ _walking_ _on our way; so it only was me and Sophia. "Quit following me, Shido."_ _The_ _girl_ _said_ _coldy,_ _still_ _walking. "Sophia,_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _I_ _didn't_ _mean to hurt you." Sophia_ _then_ _turned around, looking unpleased, "You didn't mean to hurt me? Then_ _why_ _did_ _you_ _kiss a boy? Are_ _you_ _gay but_ _just_ _not telling me?" I shock my_ _head_ _no, "This is all_ _just_ _a misunderstanding, I'm not in anyway attractive to men, he_ _was_ _the_ _one_ _who_ _force himself onto me." Sophia only norrow her eyes_ _at_ _him, clearly_ _not wanted_ _to_ _me_ _to_ _make excuses at her. I knew this excuses were stupid,_ _I_ _was_ _much smarter then this_ _but_ _it_ _was_ _the truth. All she did_ _was_ _closed_ _her_ _eyes_ _and_ _turned_ _walking_ _away. "Sophia wait?!" I tried to follow her_ _but_ _I_ _ended up_ _falling_ _on my knees,_ _I_ _hate_ _my_ _clumsiness!_

 _I decide to walk home,_ _I_ _was tried,_ _my_ _chest_ _was_ _hurting. I tired my best to hold_ _back_ _all_ _the_ _tears_ _until_ _I_ _was in my room. I_ _unlock_ _the_ _door_ _then_ _open it, walked in_ _then_ _closed it_ _back_ _up and locking it. "Oh Magoroku,_ _your_ _Fanilly_ _home, How was_ _the_ _meeting_ _at_ _disaster." I looked_ _up_ _to_ _see_ _my loving_ _father_ _walking to me, smiling. "It went will, Daddy." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are_ _you okay_ _Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked in concert and worry within his voice. "_ _I'm_ _fine Daddy, just a little tried_ _that's_ _all." I_ _gave_ _a fake yawn,_ _so_ _it look like_ _I_ _was actually_ _quite tried. "_ _That's_ _okay son,_ _you_ _should go get_ _your_ _rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards_ _my_ _father, "_ _Thanks_ _father,_ _I_ _guess this is good night,_ _love_ _you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply_ _as_ _I_ _was opening_ _the_ _door to my room._

 _I walked into_ _my_ _room. Once_ _I_ _enter_ _I_ _closed_ _the_ _door behind me. Then I took_ _off_ _my_ _disaster uniform_ _and_ _folded_ _up_ _nicely placing_ _it_ _on my night stand_ _then_ _,_ _I_ _walked over to my dresser and open the door, taking out my light pink pamjas and a new pair of boxers. Lucky_ _I_ _had my own bathroom which was connected to my room. I walked in_ _then_ _, I didn't completely closed the door_ _to_ _the_ _bathroom,_ _after_ _all_ _it's wasn't needed._ _Taking_ _off my current boxers. Turning on_ _the_ _shower, making sure it was warm_ _before_ _I_ _when it._ _Feeling_ _the_ _warm water hit_ _my_ _body, it_ _felt_ _refreshing, making me relax. Taking_ _my_ _shampoo and conditioner bottle, letting some of the soap on_ _my_ _hand, then place it_ _up_ _on_ _my head, messaging my_ _head. It felt rather smoothing_ _as_ _I_ _let_ _myself_ _come down._

* * *

I Can't Decide ~ 2; What?!

Another meeting fir disaster and yet Shido any even shown up. Kyoya was both worried and quite angry at this. Most of the members could careless about him not being there, at least they were saved from his own embarrassment for a few days. Whilst others could help but worry. Many ask his girlfriend, Sophia if he was okay and what happen to him. Everyone knew they were a thing do to the fact that Shido brags to much.

However, Davide on the other hand felt like that this was his felt in a way.

* * *

Another meeting fir disaster and yet Shido any even shown up. Kyoya was both worried and quite angry at this. Most of the members could careless about him not being there, at least they were saved from his own embarrassment for a few days. Whilst others could help but worry. Many ask his girlfriend, Sophia if he was okay and what happen to him. Everyone knew they were a thing do to the fact that Shido brags to much.

However, Davide on the other hand felt like that this was his felt in a way.

* * *

The Love Between The Egotistical & The Sadistic

Hello, My Lovely Shippers!

Welcome to my new book about my One True Paring, MagoSoph. _The Love Between The Egotistical & The Sadistic _is just as the title suggests. Shido Magoroku is the egotistical coward & Sakharvo Sophia is the sadistic malice.

The book concludes a bunch of One - Shots, containing a lot of fluff and angst. A few drafts and drabbles here and there. Some One - Shots are longer then others.

Also the characterization is base on the Sub rather then the dud because I prefer writing them as such. So please keep that in mind when reading through the book.

-  
**_Things I'll fouse on_** :

 _They play off of one another very well_ _a_ _nd they get along quite well. I don't really see them_ _fighting_ _much_ _but_ _they most certainly make big deals_ _out_ _of_ _small problems._

 _Magoroku relies on Sophia a lot. He place a_ _lot_ _of his_ _trust_ _in_ _her_ _even_ _losing_ _his ego_ _and_ _show_ _his cowardly_ _side_ _to her and only her really. She makes him feel safe and comfort._  
 _He cares about her_ _a lot_ _._ _He likes to teaste her at_ _times_ _much_ _to_ _Sophia's disarray._

_Sophia has a_ _little_ _soft spot for Magoroku. However, she would never tell_ _him_ _that or let_ _him_ _know. she doesn't tent to_ _show_ _her emotions_ _like_ _love_ _or lust towards him. Only showing_ _her_ _emotions in a few cases. She is_ _very_ _loyal_ _and_ _faithful to him_ _l_ _ike she is to Kyoya and Ikazuchi._ _She_ _is_ _often very protective of him and would_ _tent_ _to eyed down warily any_ _girl_ _that_ _would_ _look at him._

_-_

I hope you enjoy the stories in this book and thank you for considering reading!

P.S. Fun Fact: _Da_ Means Yes in Russian. In case some of you didn't know.

{ _Fanart_ _up_ _top was_ _not_ _made my_ _me_ _. I_ _found_ _both on Twitter (the Japanese side of twitter) I_ _only_ _added the text/typo}_

* * *

More Pillows & Blankets

Both teens rested on the soft bed that belongs to Sophia with the blue covers and blankets with white tripping along the sides. Magoroku somehow managed to convince Sophia to let him say with her for the night. He felt comfort and warm within her blankets until he felt a cold breeze, that sented shivers down his body.

"Sophia dear, could you please get me some more blankets and pillows. I'm really cold." Magoroku complained to the girl laying next to him.

"Can't you get them yourself, Shido?" She questioned, opening on of her eyes looking at the male besides her.

"I don't want to get up. Also, I don't know where keep your spare blankets and pillows. Please Sophia. I'll kiss you on the lips if you do it for me." He begged.

Sophia raised her eyebrow, skeptically. "You want me to get up out of my bed to get you more pillows and blankets, to only receive a kiss in returned?"

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, a very deep, passionate kiss by yours truly."

Sophia narrow her eyes,"One kiss is not going to make me get up." She stated, monetonly.

"Huh?" The male blink, completely taken back by the response. "Well...um...more then one kiss? Oh! A make out session, maybe?"

She just stares at him. Magoroku sweatdrops and frowns, "Am I really that bad as a kisser?" He asked, unconfidently.

" _No,_ _you_ _kiss well actually_..."

Magoroku face lit up as he smiles brightly, "Is that a compliment?" He asked.

" _Unfortunately_..."

"Awe Sophia _is_ complimenting me. You don't see that everyday." Magoroku teastes the female.

"If you think I'm going to compliment you more, then you're miskaten." The female stated harshly. Magoroku's frown returned once more and shivers slightly. He was still very cold and Sophia didn't seem to mind it at all. The room was silent. They both stare at one another even with the darkness in the room they could still make out each other expressions.

Magoroku was the one to break the silent in the room, "If you like my kissing then why don't you want one?"

"I'm not obligated to always kiss you."

Magoroku whimper defeatly. _"Kissing isn't a obligation to begin with..."_ He muttered. "Then... what do you desire..?" He asked. "What do you think I want?" She countered.

"Honestly, I don't really know..."

"You really have no clue do you?" She gave her dense boyfriend a pity look.

"No clue about what? I just want more pillows and blankets in case you didn't notice, I'm freezing cold!" He shivers again, holding the blankets tightly to against his tall frame.

"It's not that cold." She stated airily.

"Not that cool!? Are you insane?! Oh, I see it now: you're the the Ice Queen. Which means you're using your powers to make it cold for me." Magoroku explained.

"Why would I do that?" The white-haired girl shifted slightly, rejusted her pillow.

"I know you have something do to with it!" He accused her.

"I'm not doing anything to make it cold."

Magoroku groan lightly, "I demand it to be warm and cozy."

"Is it really that cold for you?"

"Yes!" Magoroku shouted.

Sophia sigh defeatly and got up. I going to her closet and pulled out some more blankets and pillows for her demanding and wining boyfriend. She turned to look at Magoroku who was sitting up and looking at her. She decided to throw one of the pillows at Magoroku's face.

Hitting him and making him fall back down on the bed with a yelp. He took the pillow off his face and sat back up. "Hey, don't throw pillows at me!" He yelled. Sophia gave a malice smirk, looking quite pleased,"Or else?" The male narrow his eyes at that response. "Don't push me, Sakharvo! You know fully well what I'm capable of."

" _You're capable of being_ _such a drama queen._ " She muttered making her away back to her side of the bed with the rest of the blankets and pillows.

"I heard that!"

She place the blankets on top of Magoroku. Magoroku pout and frown turned to a warm, loving smile. He snuggling comfortably in the blankets. "Thank you, Sohpia. I feel much warming now!"

Sophia got in her bed on once facing the wall instead of the male this time. "You got want you wanted so stop complaining and shouting. You're going wake up my whole family, Shido."

" _Oh... my apologies,_ _my love_." Magoroku muttered quietly. The white-haired female closed her eyes, hoping sleep will take her soon. Until she felt something wrapping her waist, pulling her closer to the middle of the bed. She felt her back hit something warm, softly.

"Shido, what are doing?" She asked.

"Doing what boyfriends do." He blankly stated. " _Or_ _at_ _least_ _what_ _I think_ _they're_ _supposed to do..."_ He muttered the last part mostly to himself. However, Sophia was able to hear it. She found it quite amusing that he was so new to how a relationship is supposed to work. "Oh, it's doesn't matter. I just want to cuddle with you."

The male waited for Sophia to push him off or protest but, she didn't. All she did was remind silent and still.

"You know, Sophia, you're really the best girlfriend anyone can asked for."

Sohpia couldn't help but let a soft and warm smile escape her lips. She hated to smile but in a few case she couldn't help but to. Magoroku really knows how to make the girl feel like an amine school girl. Although Sophia tried her best to hide her lovely dovely side. Romance wasn't exactly her thing.

" _Why_ _did I_ _have_ _fall for you_..?" She muttered to herself, letting her mind drifted off to sleep. Magoroku smile lightly hearing the girl breathing lightly. She was just so cute and peaceful when she isn't being malice or sadistic.

Magoroku closed his eyes, still holding Sophia in his arms. " _Good night,_ _my_ _Ice Queen_." He muttered softly, then kiss her head softly. Not long he drifted off to sleep with a smile

_Word Count; 1015_

**Summary;** _W_ _hile both teens were_ _rested_ _in Sophia's bed for_ _the_ _night_ _Magoroku became freezing cold. So he_ _asked_ _Sophia for_ _more_ _Pillows and Blankets._

* * *


	13. Arranged Disconnects

**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Warnings:** Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
**Relationships:** Gakuto Sogetsu/Romin Kirishima  
**Characters:** Gakuto Sogetsu, Romin Kirishima  
**Additional Tags:** One Shot, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Post-Canon, Not Canon Compliant

**Summary:**

> Gakuto Sogetsu. A purple-colored hair pre-teen, always making sure he was in proper school clothes. The student council President, his sole responsibility was to make sure all of the students were in line—making sure the rules were followed appropriately. But no amount of studying and student council duties could've prepared him for this. None of it.

Gakuto Sogetsu. A purple-colored hair pre-teen, always making sure he was in proper school clothes. The student council President, his sole responsibility was to make sure all of the students were in line _ — _ making sure the rules were followed appropriately. But no amount of studying and student council duties could've prepared him for this. None of it. 

Romin Kirishima. A long pink-colored haired guitarist. The girl's name plagued his thoughts, something about her was fascinating to Gakuto. Something with this young girl attracted the boy but he was still trying to unearth what it was. He was just craving to know about her, being with her. It was rather uncanny of him. Even surrealistic. 

He admitted to himself that he had some sort of feelings for her, some sort of a schoolboy crush on her. He couldn't let his sentiments get in the way of his day and day to day duties so he kept them hidden from her and from his close friends. He simply couldn't date or have a simple crush on anyone. 

He did feel moderately lousy for doing so, especially to his three most beloved friends but he had no choice but too. He needed to do this. He hoped that they'll understand why or at least have a simple understanding. 

Was her stoic silence? Her skills? Or maybe it was how serious she always acted? If only he had those answers himself. But this wasn't a simple test he was able to pass easily. No, it was different, considerably distinct. In fact, it was a lot for his taste.

Calm and emotionless at times but sweet and always ended up curling her lips in a heartwarming smile. Over time that smile made his heart twitch and jump out of his chest. His insides stirring occasionally at this.

He never needed to worry much about if she was going to cause trouble. It was mostly Luka and Yuga he was always worrying about. They were usually causing a little trouble here and there, nothing remotely awful they were just immature at times. 

She always carried that guitar case around her back everywhere she went. As if it was her most prized possession and it probably was. At least, he assumed it was. The overflow of questions and queries was driving him insane. Eating away at him and at his core.

Strolling down the void streets, he had made sure he completed all of his student council duties and paperwork. While making sure students were following the orders before he left the school. 

After all, Maintaining his responsibilities and keeping those in check was his vast importance and he needed to keep that. 

And his family knew how he usually had to stay at school in order to complete his tasks. His family knew that all too well.

His eyes traveled forward, keeping a firmed eye on the path in front of him, his purple-colored eyes took note of a familiar figure towards the other end of the room. Catching his great interest, he halted his steps for a moment, eyeing the female. She was carrying that same large black colored guitar case. 

Feeling as if someone was watching her she turned her head, her expression was void a moment. Her gaze met the student council President for her school, Goha Seventh. 

The male's body froze and tensed up, his eyes slightly widened for a moment. Losing his composure. Panicking that he'd been caught staring at her. Feeling a sudden burning sensation coursing through his face. His cheeks staining with a dark crimson.

She watched as the heat was rushing to his cheeks. He was probably embarrassed but there wasn't to be embarrassed about. At least that's what she presumed. He may look stoic and kept a stern expression on his face but he was very sheepish and awkward at times. Letting his stern and cold facial expression seep under his cracks. It was kinda cute, at least, she thought it was cute he did that.

His dark purple eyes shifted but ended up gazing directly at her blue eyes. Their gazes lock. 

"Hey, Gakuto," her expression was void of any known emotion for a moment, her large blue eyes flicking; studying him for a moment. 

This made the boy feel a little uneasy, almost awkward as she was staring at him, her blue eyes seemingly searching for something she couldn't find yet.

"Nice to see you," her lips curved to a soft smile, being the first to actually speak to him. 

"Ah, Romin, pleasant surprise seeing you here! May I ask why you're simply standing here?"

She shrugged before she cocked her head to the side, "I don't really know just waiting honestly."

"I see, well, you should be going home soon. If you'll like… I'll walk you home?" 

She shook her head at that, "No, it's fine, thank you for your offer but I'm fine, President Sogetsu."

Nodding his head, making it evident he understood her, "If you say so, know that I'm always here if you need it. I am the student council President and your friend so you can come to me if you need." 

"Thanks. That's nice of you." 

\---------------------

He kept thinking of his interaction with Romin, of course it was a few days ago but his mind kept traveling to that. 

Strolling through the void halls, student paperwork in here. Being ready to deliver. The hallway was void of any known sound besides him, Everyone

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

Until he heard the sound of heels coming from the end of the hall. Kissing the floor. He froze, halting in his 

"Romin? What are you doing out here? You should be in class." 

"I needed to use the restroom."

"Yes, do that and return right to class."

"Okay." 


	14. Be My Dark Valentine (How Darkness Valentine Came To Be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Love could hurt but it also could be wonderful if you fall in love with the right one. He met them, two people who were like him, Davide Yamazaki, in a way. Shockingly, he wasn't readying for what was coming next._
> 
> Aka: The Start Of Darkness Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU based all about on how I few the Darkness Valentine poster! How they came to be, fall in love, and so forth.
> 
> A story I had on my FF.N that I decided to post here.
> 
> Seriously, this AU works much like the canon but instead of Disaster, Kyoya created team Darkness Valentine, A famous team that Kyoya shows off.

He lazily had his hands behind the back of his head as he entered the large familiar room, slothfully. His black eyes scanned around the locale only to find Kyoya, his master and two others he'd seen previously but never literally knew. One was a short white-haired girl who had very formal red and a dark purple colored dress. It also has ruffles. That was standing next to a master some say she was the Master's toy, however, they were all just trivial rumors he didn't bother to pay attention too. The female had large bright blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. She was exceptionally marvelous. He could see why Kyoya would prefer her.

A tall male who had a white-collar and blue formal shirt on, it was modest but pleasant. He also wore blue pants. His outfit was nice from behind and he was able to observe him fully.

The young white-haired male took notice of his presence, "Ah, Davide you finally arrived, welcome," Kyoya had a meaningless smile as he was welcoming the yellow and brown-colored haired male into the room.

The female swung her eyes towards him, warily and slight animosity as if he was going to attack her. However, he wasn't a low life that attacks females just because he felt like it.

He finally glanced up at the two he was busy studying. The guy in front of Kyoya whirled his frames slightly over to him. With this, he got a better view of his faces. He had dark blue eyes and short tan-colored hair. Davide heard that he was the son of the famous Buddyfight commissioner which would explain why he was rightfully here, to begin with.

He brought his hands now from behind his back and smirk, sticking his tongue. He made his way over towards them and finally stopped right next to the shorter male. His black eyes wandered down to see the man he was standing next to staring back at him. They locked their eyes before it was ultimately broken by the shorter male who sheepishly turned his head away. Davide shrugged his shoulders at this and turned to face that girl and Kyoya. The male next to Davide had a stare of admiration for Kyoya.

Kyoya cleared his throat getting the attention of all three. Kyoya gave a soft small smile while precipitously pointed to the female next to him, "Davide, Shido, this is Sophia."

It was good to know the girl's name despite the fact he simply didn't care about the names of others only there weakness, sweet spots, and anything else that's proven or he'd deem useful to jot down in the small notebook he kept with him.

"She'll be working with you for now on so please take care of her for the time being. I've-"

That being said the two males only gaze at her. The male on the right that he assumed was named Shido step forward and raised his hand,

"Hello, I'm Shido Magoroku, It's nice-"

Her facial expression shown irritation at him as if he did something to offend her, "Don't interrupt Master."

He backed up and slowly laughed nervously understanding fully well what he did.

Kyoya didn't pay any mind to this as he resumes, "I've personally picked you three myself to carry out the particularly crucial task for Disaster. You three will be known as Darkness Valentine from here on out and you'll be living together in the search for new members that are qualified to wield the darkcore."

_'Just great.'_

Davide deterred his expression of resentment for having to work with people he didn't know. Not only that but also having to occupy with them as well as a bit too much. Was it really essential for him to live with them? He conjectured that living with strangers was probably better living with neglectful and alcohol parents. Davide kept his thoughts to himself as Master continues his statements with careless mirth.

"I've already made living arrangements, " He swiftly held up his hand to point at the white-haired. She didn't flinch or was disturbed by this as her manner remained emotionless. Davide starting to wonder how she kept like that. Kyoya clarified that Sophia will be the one to show up to get the two males when the time comes.

* * *

The three stood in front of a large door bags in hand. Sophia unlocked the door using a key which she only had. Davide wasted no time shoving the door open and peering inside. He didn't bother to examine the inside as he whirled his head over to look at Sophia, "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes and entered the threshold to a new house, silently. Shido tentatively and quickly joined after her, abandoning Davide at the that Davide cared. It still felt bizarre to be living with others. The thought made him feel apprehensive. He imagined that the other two probably felt the same.

He heard an audible gasp coming from within the room, taking him out of his reflections as he finally to walk in their new home. He let his vision travel around the new territory. It was very, let's say distinctly. Was one word he could interpret it as.

He twirled his frame barely to take a look at the male who was only in the room and the one who made the noise in the first place. His expression was that of pure surprise. Davide noticed he looked contemplative. He was imagining that the fellow never observed something like this before.

His eyes were plastered on the tan-haired lucky he didn't seem to take any note of it. 'Hm, this is my chance to go talk to him.' Davide took this moment and made his decision, to walk up to him and so he did.

"This place is most certainly interesting, huh?"

The male blinked being taken out of his deep thinking and whirled his gaze to see the taller male right next to him. He bobbed his head yes in agreement.

"Oi, I don't believe we've met before, what's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me for not inducting myself sooner, " He held up his hand, "I'm Shido Magoroku and you must be?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Davide slapped his hand instead of giving him a firm handshake, "hair spayed doodles is my name," Sticking his tongue with a vast smirk arising on his face.

Davide watch as Shido's skeptical expression altered to that of turmoil. "What?" Spat out the dumbfounded Shido as he wasn't sure of what to say to that.

Davide started to chuckle. He couldn't hold back his laughter. "Hahahaha, I'm just pullin' your leg. The name's Yamazaki Davide, and don't you forget it now."

Shido nodded, "Ah, Davide, a delightful name."

It felt weird that someone actually compliment his name before but he shook the feeling off.

The two grew quiet, both were relatively unsure of what to talk about. Davide let his eyes went aimlessly around the room once more. It seems the white-haired girl wasn't in the room and it made him wondered where she could possibly be.

"Hey, can I call you Magoroku-chan or Shido-chan? You seem like a chan to me!" 

Magoroku was surprised but made no protest against that, nodding his head, awkwardly reponsing with a yes. 

"Cool! Thanks, Magoroku-chan~!" 

He travels back over to Shido, "Oi, do you know where that girl has gone too?"

"I don't know, I assume she might be in one of the rooms here," Magoroku whipped his head around the room, peering frankly for something he didn't appear to find.

"Well, let's go look for her. She has to be here somewhere."

He strolled past the tan-haired and reached a hallway. He noticed all the doors were closed except for one at the end of the hall which was entirely opened. Thinking it could've been the door, she was in the promptly made his way towards it, Magoroku followed closely behind him. He reached inside the room to find the girl they had been looking for on her knees and placing something in the bottom drawers next to a large bed that had red covers. He also noticed a suitcase on the said bed filled with clothes and other feminine items. He hastily shifted his gaze away from the suitcase, feeling reasonably embarrassed for staring at the woman's belongings. He trudges closer towards the girl and tilts down slightly. "Oi, What the hell are you doing?"

The girl swiftly whirled her attention around. Her expression morphed into exasperation, "That's none of your business."

Davide couldn't help but narrow his eyes and frowned at that, "Well, aren't you rude," He muttered while he straightens himself up again. He could tell she's ill-mannered. She seems unfazed by his words as she kept glaring at him. He couldn't help but glare back at her.

A tension-filled the room. One that Shido didn't like and one he hoped was going to clear shortly. He stepped forward, "Is this your room, Sophia?"

She closed her eyes, "Our room."

Shido tilted his head at the word, "Our? You mean we'll be sharing it? And be sleeping in the same bed here too?"

She nodded, "Da."

The Tan-haired sweatdrops and rapidly became anxious. Having to share a bed with two people that he didn't know that well, yet!? It was unprecedented. He clapped his hands together and shut his eyes, "Ah, I see, fantastic. I-"

"I should get my suitcase and settled in," Davide intervene as he ceased his grimace expression. Before Davide gave the other two a chance to speak another word, Davide whisked out of the room and into the main living room he was previously in. He strides over to his suitcase and kneels down in front of it.

The unwanted feeling of uneasiness came back as he left a bittersweet taste in his mouth, that was vastly becoming dry. He could really use some water approximately now. His mind filled with sentiments. He didn't understand why he was filling this way.

He hoisted his eyes towards the door that was only a few feet away from him. He wanted to bolt towards it and flee this place. This just didn't feel ideal for him.

"Davide?"

He jerked up and whirled his head around to find Shido giving him a look of worry.

"What'd ya want, can't you see I'm speculating here?" He mistakenly snaps at Shido causing him to flinch back at the tone.

"I-I was only getting my suitcase and then I notice you're gloomy look."

Davide notices this and rapidly looked away from him and got up. He took hold of his bag, "Sorry." And walked back into their new bedroom suitcase in hand.

When he entered he took note of Sophia taking her bag off the bed. He pays no mind to her and acted like she was in the room. He placed his bag next on the bed and unzipped it.

* * *

Davide slowly shut his eyes, trying to get comfortable in bed after they got ready to rest. He took note that Sophia wore a blue long nightgown, Shido wore a matching set of teal pajamas, and he just wore his pajama pants with no shirt. He wasn't fond of wearing clothes to sleep if he was alone he'll only wear his boxers. He didn't care if they saw him only in boxers it wasn't like his member was out and display for them to behold. His mind wouldn't get rid of the hidden lecherous on Sophia's and Shido's faces when they were gaping at him and his chest. In response to that, he ridiculed the two for staring and they both quickly glanced away. He got that he was well-built but no need to staring at him.

It felt strange to be sleeping in a bed with other people for the first time. He changed positions narrowly no matter what position he was in it regardless of what the position he somehow managed to still be uncomfortable.

They all picked sides they wanted to be in will it was more like Shido taking control of which spot they got. He wanted the end closer to the bedroom bathroom that was located and to the drawers, so he got that end and no one made an argument about it. Davide took note that Shido seems to like to be in control of things.

Davide could care less and Sophia didn't care either. Davide didn't actually want to be in the middle so he picked the other end. Sophia seems to not care much for being in the middle of them. Even with all three of them in the bed, they all had their respective space between one another, thankfully. It was vast enough for his buddy, Deathgaze to sleep at the bottom of the bed now without having to curl up to do the low amount of room he truly had.

He finally lifted himself up and gazed down at the two. Shido was sleeping soundly as he heard soft noises coming from him and he also had a loving smile indicated that he was having a good dream. However, when he looked at Sophia her eyes were open wide simply staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Davide groans as he starting to become conscious and gradually got up. He let out a yawn and stretched out his arms causality. He looked around the room to find he was the only one still in bed. He let his mind wander to where the other two went. He instantly got up from the bed, got ready for the day, and making is way out of the bedroom.

He arrived in the kitchen and search for food.

"You're finally awake. I've made you breakfast but it's probably cold now." Her voice was a monotone.

He blinked and easily twirled his head only to find Sophia standing in the doorway. "What?"

She walked over to the microwave and opened the door, pulling out a plate. She handed the plate to him. He took a plate from her hands, incredulously. "Oi, thanks... I guess?" He didn't entirely know what to say, in fact, no one in his past bothered to cook for him.

She nodded and left the room, leaving him to eat his food. Once he was full and finish with the surprisingly adequate food he washes it off and places it in the sink.

He made it out of the kitchen and into the main living room. He took note of an unfamiliar male with red hair in the room sitting on the chair talking to Sophia and Shido who was sitting on the couch listening closely.

"Oi, who the hell are you?" He admitted he sounded a bit jealous but he didn't exactly understand why that was. It wasn't like he was jealous of having someone he didn't know talking to Sophia and Shido. Hell, he didn't even know them personally yet. It probably his mind playing tricks on him again.

The trio swerved their faces towards him as he came closer.

"I'm your personal deck builder, you can call me Gremlin."

Kyoya did mention a deck builder will be building his deck which clarifies why he had to give Kyoya his buddy in the first place. There was enough room for him to sit on the couch. Davide flopped down on the couch next to Sophia.

"I'm here to give and discuss your new decks."

"Hm," He let his eyes wandered down to the coffee table in front of him and lean down, taking the only deck that was on the table. Shido and Sophia always had theirs. He stared at his newfound deck gleefully and in complete excitement, knowing fully well what he could do with that said deck. He was satisfied to be able to buddyfight again. He was instantly enthralled with hearing all of his deck's new cards.

Gremlin continues explaining their decks and what master had said to him. After that, he left without saying goodbye.

Davide gradually but surely was started to be comfortable sitting on the couch as he lifted both his feet, putting them on the table. Subsequently, he places hands-on places on the dark red couch.

The trio sat in silence. It was tension, award type of silence but rather a delightful, enjoying the moment type of silence that it was. It felt typical like they had done this before but didn't. Davide whirled his head to see what the two next to him. Sophia had her eyes glued on something in front of her while Shido was blundering with his hands.

"I think we should get to know one another if we'll be living together from now on," Shido was the first to talk. He nervously shifted he is the position, feeling apprehensive about this.

Davide nodded and grinned, slightly sticking his tongue, "Sure! I don't mind sharing with ya of you."

Shido let a soft smile escape his lips towards Davide.

Shido eyes travel to Sophia, "And you, Sophia?"

Sophia closed her eyes, "I don't get time for this," she raised herself from the couch.

"Huh?" Davide glanced quizzically at the female was simply leaving, "Oi, where are you going?"

"To look for user worthy of the darkcore like Master ordered _,_ " She responded but didn't look back as she kept walking and eventually was out the door.

Davide scowl as he peers at the door that Sophia went through not that long ago. She was definitely something, isn't she?"

* * *

The more he focuses the mind on it the more it felt really unusual. They have only been here for a week and yet, it felt like he been here forever. He really didn't like this feeling. Sophia cooking was amazingly well cooked, it was like she'd done it for such a lot time despite for her young age.

They all been doing their own thing during the week they have been here. Sophia was always cleaning up the house despite Shido telling her that she didn't need to do that and that he was able to clean up his own mess.

Davide and Shido had mutual awareness. Davide was so used to doing his own thing that having something else do it for him felt off. Sophia advised them to stop their protests and that she was supposed to do these things for them. Shido immediately stopped his complaining and shown a greedy smirk. It was evident that Shido was spoil and had everything handed to him.

Davide had spent most of his free time simply just rummaging through all of the rooms. What he found in most of them was very... intriguing. Kyoya had awfully captivating things he added here, mostly about intercourse. In the chest in front of their bed had a bunch of items but, kinky items. He thought about using them in the future when he felt like it.

He was laying down on the sofa with a book close to his face. He wasn't the type to read much but he didn't mind it, he only was reading because he found himself bored today. Although he was exactly reading but rather staring at it while being deep within his own thoughts.

He heard the door click open, he didn't bother to perk up to see who it was. He heard the footsteps coming closer towards him.

"Huh? where did you get the book, Davide?"

Shido.

Davide forces himself to lazily glance at Shido, "The second door to the right."

"Ah, I see, thank you."

Davide only shrugged and went back to his book, returning to his thoughts once more.


	15. Chapter 15

##  **Accommodates**

A reasonable conference, a straightforward declaration. 

The young reporter repeated in her subconscious, ingenious enough. Retaining secrets exactly her fortake nor did she have the need to hide anything from him or anyone else. She was a reporter, it was her sole duty to follow the rules. But she was far too nice and kind for her own good to do such a thing. Even if she possibly did, Kyouya would uncover them, every single one of them without much effort. Keeping secrets from him wasn't going to work.

The exhibition appears to be far too devoid, even for her standards. Nothing was going to go wrong but that didn't stop her from worrying about whether she was decent enough or not. A tough outcome this would be, wouldn't it?"

She waited for his orders. Odd and still. Awkwardly tapping the tips of her fingers on her mic simply waiting for him to come out and at least speak something. Anything really. She didn't have to wait long it seems...

He entered the room as the tapping of his shoes filled her eyes, instantly parking up by the noise. Finally with a soft smile towards her, "Miss. Paruko, good evening."

She clumsily nodded her head, "G-Good evening, Kyouya-sama!" 

The smile didn't fade from his features as he was casually shifting closer towards her frame. Reaching out from the small mic that was safely cupped inside her pale fingers. Doing as he pleases.

"You don't need this now, Miss Paruko. I'll take this off your hands."

Carefully, he took the mic from her hands. Placing it down on the table next to him with a gentle tap. A small wooden coffee table.

"Oh? Um, I guess you can do that, Kyouya-Sama!" She strumbled tensely. Doubtful but complied.

The corner of his lips curves to a dependable smile from her immediate acknowledgment, "Do you know why I called you here, Miss Paruko?"

"N-No, sorry, sir! I don't know that!"

He chuckles gently from this and her tactlessness, "That is quite alright, my dear."

The last statements he'd articulated to her provoked her cheeks to hasten with a pure heart. Staining them with a sight tinged of crimson, leaving a simple mark. She couldn't help but blush at his use of the last word. Heart merely fluttering from this.

"Uh, if I may, why did you call me here, Kyouya-sama?"

"I find a great interest in you. Your luminous and determined nature. It's very alluring."

He took a mere step forward, despite already reminding closer enough towards her range he wanted to shift closer. And she froze in place. Feeling her heart hop, merely skipping a beat.

"In fact, you've been reporting better as well!" He sounded awfully cheerful to that, "Showing such high improvement! I assume that the new equipment I gifted you is working as expected, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes!" Without a single thought, she was hasty to agree with him shaking her head in mere compliance, "It's much better now! Thank you so much, Kyouya-sama."

"It's my pleasure." He lifted his arm to lightly brush the side of her face, "After all, I only seek what's best for you."

That really met lying to her about his true intentions, really. Even refusing to give her the Disaster Force or a Dark Core to use in battle. She wasn't exactly skilled to work alongside his past team, let alone fighting with the evil and thick powers that came with it. Admittingly her skills we're great and excellent but the darkness overtaking her wasn't something he wanted to do. He couldn't bring himself to do that with her. He only did this to keep her safe. Wanted to keep her safe. The overwhelming feeling of seeing her more than just a simple tool like the start of this all.

"Before I forget, how is the new equipment I gave you working?" 

Ah, yes. She couldn't easily forget the kind things he kept doing for her and that simply granted her rather pricey things out of pure kindness and love, she assumes. Despite not feeling worthy enough to get such items to improve her working conditions out of her passion for the game and wanting nothing more than to just share it with the world. But he was seriously tolerant of her. The young white-haired would often give her new jewelry and accessories for reporting buddyfights. 

This would often transpire even before parties occur in that mere moment. They would dance a lot or at least do fancy dancing at parties Kyouya would host, they were quite fancy but she was used to his lifestyle often dealing with many people from all sorts of different ranks. Giving her good equipment to use to record with, being pleased with himself. 

"It's working perfectly!"

He seemingly hummed by this, "Good." Pausing for a mere moment, trying to think of something. Choosing his words carefully as she merely studies the way his eyes were glistening in thought, "Though, if anything isn't working to your liking, feel free to notify me. I'll get it repaired right away."

"I will!" 

"Good." He spoke once more before his blood coded eyes seemingly shifted towards the table, "Oh, perhaps you will like to accompany me for dinner tonight?"

She only felt herself flutter further by this new idea. Having dinner with him? The considerable Gaen Kyouya. The prominent CEO, a powerful one at that. Once was a Buddyfight champion to the spectacle before that title got shifted to Gao, rightfully.

"That's really kind of you, Kyouya-sama!" 

He merely smiles further in reply from this, being grateful almost with her actions. Seemingly not fighting against his soft tender wishes. Good. 

Her pink strands slightly twitch and bounce at his immediate touch. His pale thumb, casually rubbing along her fingers. Smooth and prudent. Knowing the right options to possibly push with her, the correct tones being flutter with unspoken devotion to one another. It was awfully wired but not unexpected at all. Pleasing he would assume that as much.

She sat there, at a loss for phrases. Insecure with herself. She wasn't at all prepared for this but here he was, doing as he amused.

Sure her being here, him holding her hand was breaking a law, wasn't it? Especially when he's the CEO and she was a simple reporter! Are boundaries being broken? But he didn't seem bothered. Truthfully he appeared quite satisfied with her being next to him. Oddly. Treasure maybe?

## Just A Kiss

> Kyoya made all of Team disaster go on a camping trip to learn to be better friends... little did they know that two of them will fall in love unexpectedly from just a kiss.

### Work Text:

Terumi, Davide, Grilem, and Elf sat around on their makeshift benches, made out of wood. As Sophia and Rouga help Kyoya with the tents and other things. The only one missing was Shido. He went exporting the surroundings and the woods.

  
Not that other members of Disater's really care because they don't. Why should they care he was annoying. "I wonder if Shido got lost." Davide was the frist one to speak, breaking the silent between them all as he ponder outloud. "Yea, he probably crying for help too, like a wimp that he is." Terumi added coldly whilst rejusting her glasses. Davide chuckle at that possibly, "No wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Gremiln reminded quite and emotionless, not caring in the slightest about this. He didn't even want to be here. Then again non of them wanted to go on this so called camping trip. "I'm not sure if he actually is into girls thought." The girl with short orange hair mumble.

The male raised an eyebrow at that but shortly a small smirk appearing on in lips, mainly out of enjoyment. "Are you saying that's he's gay? If you are then I totally agree with you on that." The girl norrow her eyes at him, "That's exactly what I meant!"

Little did they know that the male that they happen to be taking about was behide a tree. Listening to their every word. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he quickly ran away from the scene. He Didn't understand why he was sad about Terumi words. In fact he didn't even like her, he more Like hated her with every burning sensation he could possible think of. So why would he even care?

"Now, now, Children there is nothing wrong with being Gay." Elf stated rather with a serious tone running his in voice. The girl rolled her eyes. As she looks away puffing her cheeks. she could careless about Shido sexually, it's not like it effected her in any way. She really just hated him.

"Okay, we're all done!" Kyoya yelled with pride. Terumi averted her attention to her master walking towards the group along with Sophia and Rouga. She couldn't help but let a blush form on her features. Everything about her Master was prefect, she loved every moment she got to spend with him. No man can every replace her love for Kyoya.

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "hmm." Peering his eyes to all his friends... Something was missing or rather someone. "Oh yes..." The male fanilly realized what was missing as he continue to speak, "It appears Shido hasn't come back from exploring yet." He turned to look at the girl sitting on the bench, "Terumi, I want you to go retrieve him and bring him back here." The female blink coming out of her lovestuck gazed, "Huh, why me?" The white hair male gave her a friendly smile, "I think your very suitable for this task, Miss. Kuchinawa." She felt her heart race at his words. And her cheeks burn. She quickly got up and nodded, "I'll do as you wish Master."

  
She regret ever agreeing ever coming out looking for him in the first place. But this was her Master orders so she had to odey. Even if the person she was looking for was the person she hated more then anything, "oh _great_ I been searching for like over 30 minutes for a person I don't even like! I'm even stated to think that I'm lost t--" Then she heard it soft sniffing, "huh?" Was that Shido or is her mind just playing tricks on her? She was rather confused but decided to follow this noise.

She got closer hiding behide a large tree, Shido was sitting near some lake, looking down, "I don't get it... I tried so hard and yet, I always been put down by others and by my so called colleagues..." The girl sat there completely stunned by the scene in front of her eyes. Not once did she ever seen him actually cry. A part of her felt bad for the older teen... She let her eyes study his features and moments for a moment. Until she realized what she came here to do, ' _I need to retrieve him and bring him back with me, just like Master Kyoya said. He's counting on me_.' With that, she got up and made her way over to the teen. "I fanilly found you, geez, next time don't go so far!"

She watched the male tense up as his eyes wided, he quickly wiped his face and tears. Then turned around averted his attention to girl in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh? Kuchinawa, what are you doing here? You came to make fun of me?" The girl norrow her eyes at him, rejusting her glasses, "I only came here because Master Kyoya wanted to get you and bring you back. And what do you made by "making fun of you"?" The girl stated coldly as she raised her eyebrow. "I know you think I'm gay! I heard you!" The girl eyes wided slightly in shock, "What?! Don't tell me you heard that..."

The male nodded placing his hands on his hips looking away, "I'll have you know I prefer females, thank you very much."

"Then prove it!" The male eyes wided, then turned his head to look back at the girl. His expression soon changes to that of annoyance, "Prove it? How can I prove I'm straight? You want me to kiss you? _Like_ _that's_ _ever_ _gonna happen."_ The girl gave a small smirk devilishly, "Yea, that's right kiss me?" He blink incredulously, "Really? Don't make us do something we'll both regret." She raised of her eyebrow, "What!? You want to prove your straight, right? This is the only think I could think of at the moment, unless you want me to tell everyone in Disaster that you're gay."

The male closed his eyes and lean is head down. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips. Before He open his eyes again and look back at the female again. "Agh, Fine. Close your eyes." The female did as she was told. Shido hesitantly lean in planted his lips on hers, slowly.

To his disarray their lips fix precfecly with one another. They broke the kiss and quickly look away from another. After a moment of awkward silent between the two the male spook up, "Don't tell anyone. Got that?" There was a hint of nervousness within his voice. The girl agreed, "I won't tell anyone." He looked back at the girl, "We should get back to the camp site now." The male started to make his way past the female. The girl blink getting out of her dazed, turning the male, "Yea..." The girl mumble, Then pick her feet up, running next to him to trying keep up her pace with him.

The whole way back was completely silent. No small talk. No mumbling. The only sound was her shoes and his boots hitting the dirt, leafs, and whatever was unfortunate to get step on by the two. There was also a thickness in the air, along with a tense feelings between them. The male just kept his mouth shut, not daring to talk about their shared kiss. So did the female.

"Oh, good to see you two are fanilly back... What took you so long?" Master Kyoya was the first to noticed to two coming from the forest onto their camp ground. Everyone turned to look at them. They all sat around their makeshift benches. The Orange-hair girl nodded nervously, "Oh, yes sorry Masker Kyoya that it took us so long to come back. Shido travel very far out into the woods then I expected."

Shido smile nervously, placing one of hands on the back of his head, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips. "Ah, I see. That's fine." Kyoya smile warmly at the two, then let his gazed wonder to Shido, "Perhaps Shido, if your willing you could tell me all your findings later." The male nodded, "Of course, I would love to master." Kyoya smile didn't escape his lips as he spook, "Fantastic, could you two take a sit." Kyoya let his hand point to the makeshift bench that happen to be in front of them and lucky no one sitting on it.

The two teens nodded quietly. Then quickly walked over to the bench and sat down. They both trying sitting as far away from one another as possible.

The members of Disater's were talking about something. That both Terumi and Shido didn't seem to interesting in, so they kept to themselves. They didn't really talk much in fact they remained silent. Only talking when they were Spooken too. Which was odd for them both seeing how they love to make their opinion know on things. However, the other members didn't pay much attention to it. Not really caring.

Once it was getting late, Kyoya decided to let them all go back to the tents they were all assign to. Terumi was sharing her's with Sophia seeing how they were the only two girls in Disater in General it would make sense that they share a tent. The two females got ready for bed, putting on their own Pamjas to sleep in for the night.

Terumi snuggle up in her sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable as she felt herself difted off to sleep with a smile on face. Hopefully dreaming about Master Kyoya again.

 _A girl_ _with_ _emerald green_ _eyes_ _running_ _down_ _the stairs in_ _her_ _green dress. Going to her Prince. Also being careful not to trip down with her high heels."_ _Oh_ _, my lady,_ _you_ _look wonderful today. You truly are a princess." A familiar male's voice stated warmly, the girl_ _let_ _out_ _a soft giggle taking_ _the_ _hand that male held_ _out_ _for her. She looked into his dark blue_ _eyes_ _. As_ _the_ _male brought her closer to him. Their chest_ _now_ _touching, feeling his warm breath_ _which_ _felt like she was being tickle. She soon planted her lips onto his_ _into_ _a passionate kiss. As they make-out and_ _rudding_ _their hands onto each other bodies._

The girl open her eyes wide and let out a sharp gasps. _'What kind of dream was that!'_  
She usually had those "dreams" before but with Kyoya not...not... ever with Shido! Why him? Last time She check she hated him _NOT_ the other way around! Then she remember it... earlier she make Shido kiss her. But it was only just that, a kiss. She let a sigh escape her lips as she glance over to Sophia. She was still sleeping. That's good at least. She got up out of her sleeping bag slowly, being quiet as to not wake up the white-hair girl. She was sweating and she felt like her whole body just took a shower.

She grap her glasses putting them on. She didn't really need glasses, in fact she didn't really need glasses period to see but she like wearing them anyways. She then got her shoes and socks also putting them on. She unzipped the tent and went outside quietly and quickly. Then zipped it back up again. Feeling the cold air running throughout her short Orange color hair. It felt refreshing as she stood there for a moment and relax her body. She then started to move herself walking into the woods.

She let her mind wonder as she walk, it was cold and dark out. She knew it was dangerous out at this time of night and frankly just a terrible idea overall but she didn't care. She had to find a reasonable explanation for that weird dream she had with Shido. ' _Would_ _it honestly_ _be_ _that bad_ _to_ _have a relationship with him?'_ That question pop into her head randomly. ' _What?!'_ Despite her own protest going on in her mind she thought about that question.

' _He would probably take me on lovely dates, hold my hand, whisper cute_ _things_ _into my_ _ears_ , _kiss_ _me unexpectedly--Wait! NO.'_ She shook her head roughly and closed her eyes, ' _Why_ _would_ _I_ _even_ _think such_ _just_ _a thing. It_ _was_ _only_ _just_ _a kiss and_ _nothing_ _more...'_

  
The male got up and let a low yawn espace his lips as he got up. Going through his bag, finding some blue and jeans and a white caller shirt. 

He dressed himself and brush his messy hair, making himself look presentable. He unzipped his tent and let himself out. Then zipped it back up. He then walked to their makeshift benches, only to find Sophia and Kyoya there. It was still pretty early out so not much would be awake at this time.

The two noticed the male, making his way up to him. "Have you seen Terumi anywhere? She wasn't in our tent when I woke up." Sophia got up from her sit then walked over to the male. The girl was the first to speak to Shido as she asked, in a monotone voice. The male raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but felt something tight inside his chest. He couldn't exactly explained it nor he ever felt it before. Which he found it odd but decided to just ingorne it, "Huh? What do you mean? Treumi is missing?" He heard his voice shake a little, even he heard the worrying tone in his voice.

Before Sophia could response to his questions, they all heard crushing noise coming closer. Sophia was in high alert as she turned her head to see who it was. Shido done the same to find that it was Terumi. The male felt relieved to see her. The girl noticed the trio, her eyes wided slightly surprised to see them up this early. She at least thought no one would be up by the time She gotten back.

Terumi quickly looked away from Shido, not daring to look in his eyes. She couldn't help but felt hated for the white-hair girl that happen to be standing next to Shido. ' _That_ shoul _d_ _be_ _me next to him, not HER!'_ She blink, then shook her head roughly again. "Are you okay, Terumi?" The girl Opened her mouth slightly, "huh?" She looks to fine Shido right in front of her. She felt her cheeks began to burned as she looked into his dark blue eyes, "Oh..I-I'm Okay." She stated quietly. She wanted to slap herself for sounded so shy and nervous. But why wouldn't she be I mean she had a dream about the male front of her...

The male raised an eyebrow at that response, "If you say so." He didn't want to draw attention to them and frankly, he wasn't supposed to actually care about her in the first place. The male turned away from the awkward gril. Leaving her alone as he walked away.

The female sigh defeatly. As she tried her best to regain her composers. Most of the day Terumi tried her best to not go anywhere near Shido. However that didn't mean she wouldn't be watching Shido from the sidelines.

Which lead to her now, "Why are you following me?" The male turned around to face the girl with annoyance in his voice, "I just wanted to see where you going..." The girl stated shyly with her hands clench on her chest. She was completely scared about Shido's sudden outburst. Which caused her to go back to her witty old self. The male rolled his eyes then cross his arms; Looking rather unpleased. "Listen, just because I kiss you doesn't mean I _like_ you."

The cold tone in his voice and his words broke her heart. She just wanted to break down into tears then and there but she wouldn't do it in front of him out of all people. She never felt so sad in her life. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned around facing away from the male. "Fine then, I didn't want to be your girlfriend, anyways." She quickly ran, leaving the boy behide breaking into tears.

She fanilly made back to the camp site. Her vision was a blur to her But, from what she could make out no one was here. She sat down on the makeshift benches and took her glasses off putting them on the side of the benches next to her. She place her hands onto her face and lean down. Her hand were covering her eyes.

"Oh, Terumi Dear, are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice which caused her to jump slightly. She lifted her head up and took her hands off from her face before cleaning her tears. "Huh?" She thought she was the only one here. She looked to the side to see, Elf looking at her with concern. She raised an eyebrow, "Elf? I-I'm fine... um... where is everyone else?" The look of concern didn't move off his face, "Oh they all went out to explore. Of course I didn't go because I simple didn't want to get dirty." He walked up to the female and place his hand on her shoulder, "As for you, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you."

The girl looked away from him and down at the ground. "Sorry..." She mumble. "No need to apologize, my dear." She sigh deeply, before looking back at him. "You... promise you won't judge?" The older male nodded, "I would never judge you." She let out a small smile. Before she told him all about her dreams, the kiss she share with Shido, and the encounter they just had not to long ago.

"Oh, I see, from what I heard from you, you have crush on Shido." The girl had a small blush forming on her features. "Perhaps Shido feels the same way." The girl frown, "I don't think he does... he hates me..."

"You never know but I do think he does but hadn't realized it yet. Trust me, I do happen to know a lot about romance. It's my favorite after all!"

"You really think so?" She asked with a glimmer of hope. The male nodded, "I know so, I'll even help you." The girl smile, "Thank you so much Elf... you don't have to do this" The male returned her smile, "No problem. And I want to do it. I want to see you happy after all. You're like a daughter I always wanted." Terumi felt grateful and happy to hear that he sees her as a daughter.

After that encounter she felt grateful and happy As she lied in bed. Apart of her didn't want to sleep she didn't want another with Shido in it like before.

The male got ready for bed, looking over to find that Daivde was already past out in his sleeping bag. He let a sigh. He felt kinda bad for taking his anger out on the female like that. He usually took his anger out on her like she did to him but this time was different... he seen the hurt in her eyes this time. He decided not to dwell on that anymore and go in his spelling bag. Difting off to sleep...

 _The_ _male was sat in one of_ _the_ _chairs in_ _the_ _disaster headquarters. A_ _girl_ _with emerald green eyes and short orange-hair_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _him. Master Kyoya_ _was_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _them giving_ _them_ _there next_ _mission_ _together._ _They_ _both nodded..._

 _He_ _was_ _now at a different location, Buddyfighting with_ _some_ _guys he_ _had_ _no patience_ _for_ _and not_ _familiar_ _with_ _who they were But... something_ _about_ _him made his blood boil. He then noticed Terumi was behide_ _him_ _, blood showing_ _from_ _her_ _features_ _as_ _she_ _looked_ _terrified. Her soft orange-hair_ _was_ _messes and unkempt._

 _Was this_ _why_ _he was fighting these guys?_

 _Did they hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way?_

 _Hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way..._ _he_ _felt_ _a sudden burst of anger_ _deep_ _down. A thought_ _of_ _someone hurting her made him anger, enraged._

 _He soon defeated_ _the_ _two males, as they ran away not daring to mess_ _with_ _Shido. Who turned to look at the girl as_ _she_ _hugged him... burning her face_ _into_ _his chest_ _letting_ _her_ _tears_ _drop_ _from her heavy eyes. Shido layed his_ _chin_ _of top of her head. Placing_ _of_ _his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Then using other free hand_ _to_ _play_ _with her messes hair. As he tried to calm her..._

The female tried her best to stay focused, away but her eyes felt heavy as she couldn't help but closed them. She didn't fine enough strength to keep them open as she pass out...

 _The_ _female_ _was in_ _the_ _kitchen,_ _placing_ _something in_ _the_ _oven which_ appares _to_ _be food._ _After_ _she_ _closed it she felt someone wrapping_ _their_ _arms_ _around_ _her waist,_ _she_ _jump_ _slightly. "Is food almost done,_ _love_ _?_ _I'm_ _getting quite hungry_ _."_ _The_ _female_ _rolled_ _her eyes playfully, "_ _No_ _dear, I just_ _put_ _the_ _food_ _in_ _the oven only a minute."_ _The_ _male smile and kiss on her_ _the_ _check, "What are you making,anyways?"_ _The_ _male asked. "_ _It's_ _a surprise!" The male nodded, "Okay_ _then_ _, whatever_ _your_ _making I bet it will be delicious! Well,_ _I'm_ _going to take a shower_ _and freshen up. Call me when dinner ready."_ _The_ _girl_ _nodded and_ _gave_ _a_ _kiss_ _to_ _her_ _lover. She watch as he was leaving_ _the_ _room._

 _No long after a little girl came bursting_ _into_ _the_ _room, "Mommy! Mommy!_ _I'm_ _hungry! Is dinner ready?" The little girl_ _had_ _emerald green eyes like_ _her_ _mother_ _and_ _hair like her father. Terumi_ _let_ _out a sigh, "No sweetie, I just_ _started_ _making_ _it."_ _The_ _little_ _girl_ _frown_ _for_ _a moment but her smile_ _soon_ _returned to her,"oh okay,_ _can't_ _wait."_

 _"Asaka,_ _did_ _you_ _do your homework?"_

_"Yes mommy, I just got done a minute ago."_

_Terumi smile after that and blink..._

_Once she open_ _her_ _eyes again_ _it_ _became dark and cold... A male with short tan-Hair_ _had_ _his_ _back_ _against her. Her eyes wided slightly, "Shido?!" She cried,_ _she_ _tried_ _moving_ _, running, anything to_ _go_ _get_ _closed to him but... She found_ _out_ _she was unable to. It was_ _like_ _someone glue her to_ _the_ _ground._

 _"_ _Don't_ _bother Terumi!" He yelled back._ _Then_ _turned around_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _girl. "You're annoying, creepy,_ _the list can go on. Your not someone_ _want to spent_ _the_ _rest of my with!" Every word felt like someone_ _was_ _stabbing her repeatedly in_ _the_ _heart. She watch in both horror_ _and_ _heartbreak as he got smaller_ _and_ _smaller_ _until_ _it_ _was_ _completely black..._

"Ahh!" She woke up with a small yelp. Breathing heavily lucky no one heard her. She tried her best to steady her breathing. She layed back down. That was one weird dream first it happy, her and Shido which she assumed we were marry and had a child together. She got up and went out of her tent again.

Shido woke up. As he got up remembering about his dream last night. Still dwelling on the idea of what he dream meant. He got ready and went out of his tent.

He saw Terumi on the makeshift benches, looking down to the ground. He walked up to her, "I didn't think you were a person to want to get up early." She didn't look up at the male as she mumble a reply, " _I_ _don'_ _t_ _really_ _like_ _waking_ _up_ _this_ _early,_ _I_ _much_ _prefer to sleep_ _and_ _have dreams..."_ The male felt something off about that response. "Hmm." He study her features for a moment before laying his hand on her shoulder and lean it smiling. The girl eyes wided slightly surprised by this and gave a small blush. However, She didn't look at him as he spook. "You look rather sleep deprived. Perhaps we should go to that river. I found and we could go swimming together."

She fanilly gather enough courage to look up at him. Shido locked his eyes with her's. He realised that her green eyes look a lot like actually emeralds then anything else.  
"I would like that..." She shuttered, softly. He gave her a soft smile in returned as they were silent, just gazing into one another's eyes.

"That's just a wonderful idea, Shido." The two blink, "Huh?" They said in unison,  
coming out of their lovestuck gazed and back to reality. The pair gave a confused look and turned to the voice. Kyoya was walking up to them.

After everyone was up and ready, Kyoya made everyone followed Shido to the river. Terumi was walking next to shido, looking ahead with a worried expression written on her face. ' _Why is Shido acting like this? Yesterday he_ _was_ _telling_ _me he_ _didn't_ _like_ _me... now he was acting_ _like_ _that_ _didn't_ _happen agh_ _why_ _is his confusing!'_

Once they made to the river, Shido was walking up to the water to only have Davide put his leg out making him trip into the water with a yelped. Davide and Rouga let out a chuckle enjoying the moment. Terumi felt her blood boil. She was anger by the two actions. She norrow her eyes, ' _How Dare they!_ _I'll_ _show_ _them to mess with my man!_ ' She thought as she took the bucket from Master Kyoya and filled up with water. She did the most unexpected thing and throw the water in their faces, "You guys are jerks! I hope you get Sick!" She yelled, throwing the bucket next to them.

Everyone was completely stunned and shock at the girl's sudden anger. She grap Shido's wrist taking him out the water. He just looked at her with the same shock and stunned expression. Still processing if this was really happening or not. "Come on Shido! Let's go and get you dried up before you catch a cold." The said was now dragging the tan-hair male out of the water and on to land with just his wrist.

She ignore all the shock and stunned expressions by everyone else and kept walking until the two fanilly made it back to the camp site. She then made her way over to his tent and let go of his wrist. Shido didn't make any attempt to move from the spot. 

He watched the girl as she unzipped to his tent, he rised an eyebrow incredulously, "Um, What are doing? You know that's my tent, right?" The girl rolled eyes, "Getting you some new clothes. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucky she found a towel. She went out of his tent and walked up to him, holding the towel in front of her. He quickly took the towel from her, "Thank you." He muttered.

She tried her best not look down at his soaked white shirt. She felt a little blush forming noticing that she could see his chest. Seeing how his shirt is guled to his body. She quickly but nervously went inside the tent again looking for some clothes. She found a shirt and some pants that she liked and came out.

She holded the clothes in front of him. Being careful not to drop them as she was shaking slightly. "Um...h-here..." Why did Shido have to have such an effect on her? He averted his attention to the clothes she was holding, he didn't move an inch or attempted to. He just let his gazed study the clothes, "hmm."

The girl looked up at him in confused, "I-is s-something wrong, S-Shido?" She was completely scared about him not liking the clothes she picked out for him. He turned his gazed to looking up at the girl, "It just I kinda need...um... boxers too..." Terumi's face went completely red, "Oh...right my bad... I'll get a pair, hold on..." She went back inside the tent. As she looking for his much needed boxers he let his mind wonder about the girl...

 _'I loath her...no a better term would be that I, Magoroku Shido, undoubtedly and irrefutably dispise_ _Terumi... are Feelings are mutual. Nothing romance about this at all... She only just_ _help_ _me_ _out_ _as_ _a_ _"friend".'_

The male shook his head, "O-okay, I got them..." He found her in front of him seeing his boxers along with the other clothes... "I want you to keep the clothes in your hand for me as a change. I'll also let you hold my wet ones... But you're to have turned around for me and not to peck on me." She nodded nervously, then closed her eyes tightly. "Good."

He quickly got changed and took the wet clothes from the girl. As they, now sat on the benches... in silent. The silent between them came unbearable. So Shido decided to be the first to talk, "I wanted to thanked you for helping me, Terumi." He wasn't exactly good at thanking people for helping me because there wasn't a single person who actually did.

"Your welcome, Shido." The girl hesitated a little before asking a question that plagued her mind, "um S-Shido could I ask about the kiss?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, turning his head to the opposite direction from the girl. "It was just a kiss, there is nothing to talk about." He said sternly.

"But--"

"No buts..." He intrptued her. He then turned his head to look at the girl, opening his eyes. "How about this? You and I can talk about this all we want alone for as long as you want when we go back... But not here..." She nodded hesitantly agreeing.

* * *

Terumi opened the door to the student Council room papers in her hand to give to Shido she nervously made her up to the desk. Where the male was sitting at, his attention was on some papers in front of him.

  
"Hm." Noticing the girl in front of his desk averting his gazed wonder to her noticing with some papers. He let his eyes wonder to the papers in her hand. She was eagerly awaiting for him to say at least do something else. "Oh Terumi, I'm assuming you did all your tasks?" She nodded.

  
He couldn't see her emerald green eyes only the thick white in her glasses. Mainly because of the way she was standing. Her posture seem almost incontinent and timid. Seeing her hands shake lightly, as he push himself up from his chair and took the papers from her hands, sitting them down on his decks. Then sat down again, looking at the new papers.

"Shido..." she mumble nervously. Shido glanced up at her, "Yes, what is it?"

"Kiss me."

Male blink, his eyes wided slightly as her blunt words, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said kiss me."

He turned his chair around completely with his hand over his mouth. He felt his cheeks were burning. He mumble something but Terumi couldn't comprehend was his words. Then turned back around to face her, his face hinted with red as he lifted himself up from his chair and lean over his desk.

Planting his lips on her's slowly. She soon melted into the kiss. Shortly they broke apart. Looking into each other eyes panting heaving.

Terumi looks down being completely embarrassed. "Shido I'm um really like you..."

"I like you too, Treumi." He turned away, puffing his cheeks as he blushes madly.

_Who knew a simple action_ _like_ _a_ _peck_ _on the_ _lips_ _could_ _completely change someone's look on_ _that_ _said person._ _Even_ _with_ _it_ _just_ _being a kiss it turned_ _into_ _something much more... after it was_ _just_ _a kiss..._

* * *

Terumi, Davide, Grilem, and Elf sat around on their makeshift benches, made out of wood. As Sophia and Rouga help Kyoya with the tents and other things.

The only one missing was Shido. He went exporting the surroundings and the woods. Not that other members of Disasters really care because they don't. Why should they care he was annoying. 

"I wonder if Shido got lost," Davide was the first one to speak, breaking the silence between them all as he ponders out loud.

"Yea, he probably crying for help too, like a wimp that he is," Terumi added mockly whilst adjusting her glasses. 

Davide chuckle at that possibly, "No wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Gremlin reminded quiet and emotionless, not caring in the slightest about this.n He didn't even want to be here. Then again none of them wanted to go on this so called camping trip.

"I'm not sure if he actually is into girls thought," she girl with short orange hair mumble.

The male raised an eyebrow at that but shortly a small smirk appearing on in lips, mainly out of enjoyment. "Are you saying that's he's gay? If you are then I totally agree with you on that," Davide stick his tongue out. 

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes and stop doing that with your tongue, it's gross!" she yelled being annoyed by the teen disgust behavior. 

Little did they know that the male that they happen to be talking about was behind a tree, listening to their every word. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he quickly ran away from the scene. He Didn't understand why he was sad about Terumi words. In fact he didn't even like her, he more Like 

her with every burning sensation he could possible think of. So why would he even care?

"Now, now, Children there is nothing wrong with being Gay," Elf stated rather with a serious tone running his in voice. 

The girl rolled her eyes. She looks away puffing her cheeks. she could care less about Shido sexually, it's not like it affected her in any way. She really just hated him and nothing can really change that. 

"Okay, we're all done!" Kyoya yelled with pride. Terumi averted her attention to her master walking towards the group along with Sophia and Rouga. She couldn't help but let a blush form on her features. Everything about her Master was prefect, she loved every moment she got to spend with him. No man can ever replace the love she had for Kyoya.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, "hmm." Peering his eyes to all his friends, studying them all closely Something was missing or rather someone. "Oh yes..." The male finally realized what was missing as he continues to speak, "It appears Shido hasn't come back from exploring yet." He turned to look at the girl sitting on the bench, "Terumi, I want you to go retrieve him and bring him back here." 

The female blink coming out of her lovestruck gazed, "Huh, why me?" 

The white hair male gave her a friendly smile, "I think you're most suitable for this task, Miss. Kuchinawa."

She felt her heart race at his words and her cheeks burn. She quickly got up and nodded, "I'll do as you wish Master."

She regrets ever agreeing ever coming out to look for him in the first place. But this was her Master orders so she had to odey. Even if the person she was looking for was the person she hated more than anything, "oh great I have been searching for over 30 minutes for a person I don't even like! I'm even started to think that I'm lost t--" Then she heard it soft sniffing, "huh?"

'

' 

She was rather confused but decided to follow this noise.

'

'

She got closer hiding behind a large tree, Shido was sitting near some lake, looking down, "I don't get it... I tried so hard and yet, I have always been put down by others and by my so called colleagues..." 

The girl sat there completely stunned by the scene that laid before her. Not once did she ever seen him actually cry and he was also venting. 

A part of her felt bad for the older teen... no not bad, more out of pity. She let her eyes study his features and movements for a moment. 

Until she realizes what she came here to do, 

.' 

With that she got up and made her way over to the teen, "I finally found you, geez, next time don't go so far!"

She watched the male tense up as his eyes wided, he quickly wiped his face and tears. Then turned around and averted his attention to girl in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh…. Kuchinawa, what are you doing here? You came to make fun of me?" 

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, adjusting her glasses, "I only came here because Master Kyoya wanted to get you and bring you back. And what do you made by 

" The girl stated coldly as she raised her eyebrows.

"I know you think 

!" The girl's eyes widened slightly in shock, "What?! Don't tell me you heard that..."

The male nodded placing his hands on his hips looking away, "I'll have you know I prefer 

, thank you very much."

Terumi sat down next to him, "Then prove it!" 

The male blinks rapidly before he turned his head to look back at the girl. 

His expression soon changes to that of annoyance, "

? How can I prove I'm straight? You want me to kiss you? Like that's ever gonna happen," 

Terumi gave a small devilishly, "Yeah, that's right kiss me?"

Magoroku gave a look of disgust towards the female, "Really? Don't make us do something we'll both regret."

She raised her eyebrows, "What!? You want to prove your straight, right? This is the only think I could think of at the moment, unless you want me to tell everyone in Disaster that you're gay."

The male closed his eyes and lean is head down. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips before He open his eyes again and look back at the female again. "Agh, Fine. Close your eyes." The female did as she was told. Shido hesitantly lean in planted his lips on hers, slowly.

To his disarray their lips fix perfectly with one another. They broke the kiss and quickly look away from another.

After a moment of awkward silence between the two the male spook up, "Don't tell anyone. Got that?" 

There was a hint of nervousness within his voice. The girl agreed, "I won't tell anyone."

He looked back at the girl, "We should get back to the camp site now." 

The male started to make his way past the female. The girl blinked getting out of her dazed, turning the male, "Yea..." The girl mumble, Then pick her feet up, running next to him to trying keep up her pace with him.

The whole way back was completely silent. No small talk. No mumbling. The only sound was her shoes and his boots hitting the dirt, leafs, and whatever was unfortunate to get stepped on by the two. There was also a thickness in the air, along with a tense feelings between them. The male just kept his mouth shut, not daring to talk about their shared kiss. And So did the female.

"Ah, good to see you two are finally back... What took you so long?" Master Kyoya was the first to notice to two coming from the forest onto their campground. 

Everyone turned to look at them. They all sat around their makeshift benches.

The Orange-hair girl nodded nervously, "Oh, yes sorry Masker Kyoya that it took us so long to come back. Shido travel very far out into the woods then I expected."

Shido smile nervously, placing one of hands on the back of his head, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips.

"Ah, I see. That's fine." Kyoya smile warmly at the two, then let his gaze wander to Shido, "Perhaps Shido, if your willing you could tell me all your findings later." 

Shido nodded, "Of course, I would love to master." Kyoya smile didn't escape his lips as he spoke, "Fantastic, would you two take a seat." Kyoya let his hand point to the makeshift bench that happen to be in front of them and lucky no one sitting on it.

The two teens nodded quietly. Then quickly walked over to the bench and sat down while both trying sitting as far away from one another as possible.

The members of Disasters were talking about something. That both Terumi and Shido didn't seem to be interested in, so they kept to themselves. They didn't really talk much in fact they remained silent. Only talking when they were spoken too. Which was odd for them both seeing how they love to make their opinion known on things. However, the other members didn't pay much attention to it. Not really caring.

Once it was getting late, Kyoya decided to let them all go back to the tents they were all assigned to. Terumi was sharing her with Sophia seeing how they were the only two girls in Disaster in General it would make sense that they share a tent. The two females got ready for bed, putting on their own Pamjas to sleep in for the night.

Terumi snuggle up in her sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable as she felt herself drifted off to sleep with a smile on face. Hopefully dreaming about Master Kyoya again.

###    
  


\--------------  
"You know, You're late to our date, III."

"My apologies, Kotori. My brothers kept me waiting."

"That's fine. Just don't keep waiting again, alright?"

"Of course."  
\-------------------------  
What is this feeling?

"This is what love feels like?"

Work Text:

“I don’t know why I feel this about you…”

Kotori raised hazel like eyes, as she spins her frame towards him, “Huh, did you say something, III?”

“Yeah… why is it that I get this weird feeling for you? My heart beats, I feel weird heat rushing in my face. I don’t understand it.”

The green-haired teen’s lips curl into a soft, caring smile, “III, what you’re feeling is love.”

“Love?”

Having a girlfriend was weird for Mihael but he enjoys her company. His brothers were unsure about his relationship but he didn’t mind. He enjoys.

"This is what loves feel like?"

\------------------

Elicit Shrewd

He seems to disapprove of this, letting out a grunt filled with disgruntled tone, raising his hands before crossing his arms on his chest, "As you wish." She could tell she made him feel some sort of exasperation but made no effort to announce his disapproval. Just letting the female do as she craved.

Her lips curved a soft, warming smile, feeling pleased, tilting her head to the side, "Thank you, dear." 

"I'll be picking you up at four sharp tomorrow, that will give you enough time to do what you need before then."

"But of course, it's plenty of time"

She knew his route after school, studying his patterns for a while and being the hall monitor he was commonly seen dwelling in the halls, making sure everything was in check. As if it was a natural instinct for Kiyotaka.

"Ishimaru?" 

She watched as he voice by the sound of her voice, his muscles tightened before veering his frame to face the sound of the feminine voice, "Ah? Celes!? You startled me! Is there something you need?"

She only nodded her head, "In matter of a fact I do, Yes... well you see, Togami was generous enough to invite us to one of his parties." 

She could tell he was alarmed to hear this, taking a step back trying to process what she said. "He wants me to go to his party!?" 

  
  


The room was void of any known sound besides Celestia's breathing. Her breath was music playing in his ears, in a balanced paced rhythm. She was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under her head and white hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around her frame. Holding her boyfriend in her arms, in her grasp. The feeling of his body heat and warmth. The touch of his ever so soft tan hair making contact with her skin

Her mind pictured the two teens staring down at him, their facial expressions filled with such dissatisfaction and displeasure. As if the female was lousy and he most likely was, in fact. 

Letting out a sign, using her upper body strength to hoist herself up from her bed _—_ turning her frame so that his feet. Letting the soft blankets and covers drift off her frame, leaving her upper frame exposed for all of those to see. Revealing her slim straps from her black nightgown.

Her feet making contact with the hard cold floor, touching the hardwood before getting out of the soft comfort of her bed _—_ making her way toward the large wardrobe, hoisting her hands towards the doors, grabbing the metal bars and slid the door open, revealing fancy and neatly folded clothes on the racks. Digging through her in the set of clothes from her wardrobe. 

Her slim pale fingers, lacing over the fabric of her outfits, blood-colored eyes gazing for something fancy or at least would be considered as such for her standards. Not that she didn’t have many clothes to choose from, not that she cared. 

He didn’t need much and didn’t even want much. Not worrying about his outfits much. Her eyes landed on one of the outfits. Fingers wrapped around one of the hangers, pulling the fabric off the railing. A long black dress, containing white trimmings. It was rather adorable and beautiful for her best.

_‘Hm, this would go quite lovely."_

Wasted no time, rushing to the door and rapidly plopping on her shoes. Her eyes traveled towards the side of the front entrance, keeping a mental note of the coat rack standing beside her. Her short black jacket was on the rack, hanging low on one of the hooks. 

Before opening the door and evacuating promptly making her way towards the rack of jackets, hoisting her hand up, grasping hold of the black leather on the rack, pushed it up from the hook, and brought the piece of clothing towards his frame. Settling the coat on his frame. 

Taking hold of the sharp keys, he strolls towards the door. Inserting the key in the key hold before turning the knob, hearing the door click. Pushing the door open, revealing the outside as it creeks. Feeling the wind blowing past his hair, the cold air was refreshing, relaxing. Taking a step outside, and past the threshold. Before locking up the door. She instantly noted the black limo driving near home.

* * *

Just another day, a typical one at that. Rather mundane for the mortal compass himself, hoping for something more… entertaining to arise, no. He was phrasing that wrong, it was more like he expected something to come out today, some unless shouting about the importance of class relegations. But fortunately, for his sake, there was none.

But still, having that be the cause, he simply couldn't shake off that feeling, the increasing eeriness. It was rather strange given how her class and peers were always causing some sort or form of trouble.

The Raven-haired teen couldn’t focus on his tasks, on her current school work, tediously. As much as he truly didn't crave it instead his thoughts roamed, scattered even. His blood-red eyes kept shifting towards that female in her class, partially.

Reminiscing about the times he had shared with her…the famous blonde herself, the fashionista. Enoshima Junko. Letting himself get enthralled by her. 

He didn't understand it, his mind couldn't. She was the opposite of him in every way, dirty-mouthed, constantly using profanity and distasteful vulgar most of the time. But in reality, she was truly disrespectful, apathetic, unceasing. 

drowning out the voices that were around him. The teacher's voice dimed to the back of his mind. That feeling like she was the only in the room with him, currently. 

She took note of the sudden staring as if she knew exactly what he was doing. This caused him to veer her head, flashing a smirk at him, winking. He blinked being taken back by this, the sudden 

It felt odd being here, in Sonia’s room but she invited him over. To hang out.  
“Ah, I made I give a suggestion, darling?”  
“Sure, what it is?”

She took this time to move towards the two without a word being said before leaning in, towards Magoroku. Positioning herself between the two teen boys. Her movements were subtle and swift. While also carrying a sense of diligence for what they were doing. Sophia was small and tiny enough without getting Davide's way of facing Magoroku.  
Placing one of her tiny pale hands near his chest, her head under his chin, her bright blue eyes staring up at his face and at him. The tan-hair felt her soft hair on his neck and under his chin. His chest was still heavily rising up and down. She could hear his heartbeat. The sound was relaxing music playing in her ears. Letting herself to engulf in that noise.  
Throughout the moment, his cheeks were becoming warmer, his entire face and ears were crimson, blood red. There was a lingering feeling inside him. He felt a sudden burning sensation coming to his cheeks, his cheeks lit up thinly in color, giving an indication that he was blushing,

The female was almost cuddled up against him, her face merely inches away from him. With this— he felt her body heat— her warmth. Feeling and hearing her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. Her steady heartbeat. She was in perfect health from his results and calculations.  
Her touch was so soft, her tenderness as she played with his hair. Rubbing her slim fingers through his strains. Holding him close towards her frame. One of her arms tugged around his metal body, holding him while her other arm was hoisted, reaching his white strains of spiky hair.  
The male was one the opposite side of her, awkwardly sitting down next to her, his body hunched to the side, resting his hand on her shoulder, his raven hair tickling her skin, her long blue hair brushing against him. Her fingers draped in his hand, holding him, her fingertips lacing through his soft strains.  
He stood still, unmoving, simply tensing. His lips never parted to let out a sound or voice his unspoken thoughts. Simply letting her do as she pleased. The cosplayer was content with this, enjoying herself, wordlessly. That is all that truly mattered to him right now, in the end.  
This felt like it was something impermanent, knowing it wasn’t going last. Kiibo had this impression.  
In her soft and sleepy warmth—grasping her hands in a tight and tender embrace—almost if they were cuddling together, the whole idea and sensibility were new for the robot and he found it quite comforting.

Just an extra day, a typical one at that. Moderately mundane for the mortal compass himself, wishing for something more enhanced… Or adequately something that was satisfying to arise for me, negative. Mistaken! He was phrasing that incorrectly, it was more like he suspected something would develop from today, unusual screeching uselessly about the importance of class relegations. But fortuitously, for his principle, there was none. It was rather peculiar given his peers were invariably producing some sort or form of strain. Even for him.

But still, having that be the situation to his extraordinary monotony, that feeling alone, It was stirring him to dullness but it kept him steady, thinking of the many ways his classmates would stir up some turmoil. He couldn't shake off that feeling, the increasing eeriness. 

The Raven-haired teen couldn’t focus on his tasks, on his current school work, tediously fiddling with his pencil, struggling, finding himself being incapable to concentrate on his current outline. As much as he truly didn't crave it instead his thoughts roamed, scattered even. His blood-red eyes kept shifting towards that female in her class, partially. Drowning out the voices that were around him. The teacher's voice dimed to the back of his mind

Reminiscing about the times he had shared with her…the famous blonde herself, the fashionista. Enoshima Junko. Letting himself get enthralled by her. That feeling like she was the only in the room with him, currently. He didn't understand it, his mind couldn't. She was the opposite of him in every way, dirty-mouthed, constantly using profanity and distasteful vulgar most of the time. But in reality, she was truly disrespectful, apathetic, unceasing. 

She took note of the sudden staring as if she knew exactly what he was doing. This caused him to veer her head, flashing a smirk at him, winking. He blinked being taken back by this, the sudden action made his muscle tensed. A sensation arose rushing to his cheeks, staining with a crimson. His red eyes staring back at Junko, their gazes locked and tightened. 

Her fingers tightly encircled the handle of one of her pen, her grasp was established as she kept fiddling with the said object, twirling and twisting. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


He was Ryota Mitarai  
Something yanked his purple coded scarf, veering his body until he was ultimately faced with two adhesive blonde ponytails, bright blue eyes, thick frame.  
Her fingers grasping the end of his scarf, holding the folds as tightly as she could. Securing that he wouldn’t operate away from her. Something about this vulnerable short blonde stimulated her consideration. Her eyes mere inches away from his,  
A sensation arose, rushing to her cheeks, her cheeks stained with a crimson. His grey eyes staring back at Kiibo, their gazes locked and tightened. he felt a sudden lump at his throat, an uneasy feeling washed over him, anxiety stirring inside, coursing through his body, to his core. The color of his pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish dark crimson shadowed his upper face. He was easily flustered and this was no exception to that. Not long, her arms snaked around the male’s waist, guiding his fingertips gently against his jacket like coding. The white-haired shivered unexpectedly from his, tensing up.

The blonde was taken aback by this and his sudden actions. Sputtering, still withstanding uneasy. She could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort but he had no idea what to do.

He was phrasing that incorrectly, it was more like he suspected something would develop from today, unusual screeching uselessly about the importance of class relegations. But fortuitously, for his principle, there was none. It was rather peculiar given his peers were invariably producing some sort or form of strain. Even for him.  
But still, having that be the situation to his extraordinary monotony, that feeling alone, It was stirring him to dullness but it kept him steady, thinking of the many ways his classmates would stir up some turmoil. He couldn't shake off that feeling, the increasing eeriness.  
The Raven-haired teen couldn’t focus on his tasks, on his current school work, tediously fiddling with his pencil, struggling, finding himself being incapable to concentrate on his current outline. As much as he truly didn't crave it instead his thoughts roamed, scattered even. His blood-red eyes kept shifting towards that female in her class, partially. Drowning out the voices that were around him. The teacher's voice dimed to the back of his mind  
Reminiscing about the times he had shared with her…the famous blonde herself, the fashionista. Enoshima Junko. Letting himself get enthralled by her. That feeling like she was the only in the room with him, currently. He didn't understand it, his mind couldn't. She was the opposite of him in every way, dirty-mouthed, constantly using profanity and distasteful vulgar most of the time. But in reality, she was truly disrespectful, apathetic, unceasing.  
She took note of the sudden staring as if she knew exactly what he was doing. This caused him to veer her head, flashing a smirk at him, winking. He blinked being taken back by this, the sudden action made his muscle tensed. A sensation arose rushing to his cheeks, staining with a crimson. His red eyes staring back at Junko, their gazes locked and tightened.

Her fingers tightly encircled the handle of one of her pen, her grasp was established as she kept fiddling with the said object, twirling and twisting.

Lascivious

Executions. Dying. Despair.  
The only thing she witnesses while being stuck in this hellhole, unearthing no way out. Every time she was obliged to see each of them getting murdered, the horrid color of pink—always staining—leaving a perfect imprint dwelling in her solicitudes. Executions after executions, despair leading to more sorrow. Watching without much of a choice. The agony displaying in their expressions, through their eyes. It wasn’t righteous indignation for her.  
Her thoughts continue roaming, reflecting back on his horrid killing game and how she was forced to live here. A filthy place, watching all of the horrid deaths first hand. She shouldn't care about this, at least, not when most of all people who already died wanted nothing to do with her. Expect for Kaede. And the only people who truly cared and wanted to be friends that were still alive were Kiibo and Saihara. Perhaps Gonta as well.  
Finding herself being incapable to concentrate on her current outline. Her fingers tightly encircled the handle of one of her tools, her grasp was established as she kept fiddling with the said object, twirling and twisting. It was stirring her to dullness but it kept her steady.  
Of course, she kept her composer in every one of the class trials, conducting herself as being cocky, egotistical, arrogant. Planting herself as a beautiful genius that she was and still is. She refused to let her sorrow and venting out on others. So she played in with her act, confidence flowing and coursing through her veins. No one needed to witness her grief.  
Her coping mechanism was building things, trying to keep her emotions in check, halting herself from losing her composer. Her lips dipped disappointingly. Her confident manner faded away. Despite all of that the female was losing her grip on what she really wanted. Her happiness here was more of a no show. She couldn't focus on her seemingly pointless inventions, it was impossible to focus the game, her intense emotions, everything was eating away at her, down to her core.  
Thud.  
She must have been too immersed in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone else enter the lab. Flinching at the immediate burst of noise. Her ears picked up the loud thud noise coming near him, her frame perked, “What the hell was that!?”  
As if one of her many tools must've fallen or someone dropped it on the floor. By mistake or on purpose was the real question he had. And who was it that disranged his thoughts? Her blue coded eyes traveled swerved to the source of the sudden noise. Her frame rotated, stealing a glimpse at the person in question. Her grey coded eyes gleam with a slight annoyance. She always had a distaste for loud sudden outbursts of noise when she was trying to work and invent.  
His eyes traveled down to the floor finding a short purple-haired dressed in white and black, checkered pattern decorated around his tiny frame,  
“Hey~! Relax, It’s only me,” the male in white took a step closer towards her, his hands behind his head, preemptively, before he unfolded his hands from his head. Letting his hands fall back to his sides.  
His purple eyes traveled towards the female, his gaze meeting her eyes, locking their eyes in place. His eyes a beautiful shade of purple, a type of purple she was growing unfortunately fond of.  
“Oh, by the way, I dropped some stuff on the way here. Hope you don’t mind, hehe~!”  
Moaning, she became frustrated by the Supreme Leader, She recoiled, "Well!? What are you doin' just standing there!? Pick it up, you Little dimshit!"  
His eyes drip with a fake pity, "awe, do I have to!?" He drawl, his mannerisms shortly became depressed, his facial expression filled with unwillingness, reflection. Shadow cast over his eyes, almost like outlines of bags from the lack of sleep. But it wasn't from his lack of sleep. He knew well what he was doing, of course, he did, fully.  
This elicits her squinting her eyelids at him, “Of fuckin’ course! Making me do everything by myself,” Apathetically, she carried her legs over to the mess he knowingly created.  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
Her black stilettos were the only sound kissing the floor, clicking harshly on the pavement.  
‘I Know that little cocksucker did this on purpose! I bet he gets off on this too!’  
No doubt in her mind he did this to get at her, it was the only possible conclusion she came too and it made sense. After all, the great Miu Iruma was rarely wrong! She held herself up to that regard.  
She lowered her frame to the floor, hunching over, kneeling. Picking up the tools that had fallen from Kokichi. As she was performing this she felt his staring, peering at her with those large purple eyes of his. She bites back her response of asking him if he was enjoying the view from here. Clearly, an inappropriate joke to make but she didn't care. Straightened herself up from her hunched position, almost too frantically. Throwing the fools on the shelves beside her, not bothering to place them back in the right positions.  
He knew how to push her buttons. It was evident. The way he knew how to get under her skin. The end of his lips curled up to an entertained smirk, parting his lips to a toothy grin. He was messing with her emotions, messing with her. Disarraying. Isn't he? She wondered how she even fell in love with him but she did and scorned every minute of it. His harsh insults and words drove her crazy but she was fond of every word. The voice always sounded sincere, credible, almost piffling as he did so. Mainly with her, shockingly, (maybe not), the male dressed in white was always so cold towards her, more than any of the others. She couldn’t help but wonder what that reasoning was but she couldn’t be bothered to ask him directly.  
‘How did I even fall for him!?’  
As she hated her feelings for him. She hated him. He hated her. But she also fell for him and she had no options but she couldn't deny that she wasn't captivated, enthralled, entranced. Not even all of her words from her vocabulary of pure genius could describe the intense sentiment she was feeling coursing through her veins.  
Despite their hatred for one another, they had the nerve to get all touchy with each other. They had a peculiarly antagonistic relationship, bound by faith. She was his masochistic and she was his sadistic, unpleasant but perfect fitting match.

She ignored him, refusing to gaze at him, doing all that she can not gaze down at him. Strolling back to her work, making her way back towards her desk and work stand. Now, gazing down at the tools on her desk, her eyes reminding focus on the invention. Fumbling with the tool,  
She was dwelling in the room with Oma, oddly enough it was silent.  
He could detect something was wrong with her, a blemish.  
He was growing increasingly curious, Her thoughts didn't last long—  
“So, pinky, whatcha up to~?” His tone was surprisingly mellow, dulcet. So smoothing, his low tone was driving her mad.  
As he unhurriedly was staggering closer towards her, shoulders almost touching, sealing the gap between them, they felt the body head coming from the other, his drawing closer to the blonde.  
“That’s one of your b—”  
She froze in place, halting her words at the sudden realization of what he was doing; processing in her mind. Her eyes dilated for a moment.  
The blonde was taken aback by this and his sudden actions. Sputtering, still withstanding uneasy. She could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort but she didn't mind it, in fact, she would be lying if she said this wasn't on her mind, her perverted brain.  
A sensation arose, rushing to her cheeks, her cheeks stained with a crimson. His grey eyes staring back at Kiibo, their gazes locked and tightened.  
She was craving a small kiss from him, no matter how short it was or might be; she hated that.  
Gulping, she concluded awkwardly, “Wh-What are you doing!?”  
“Y’know, you talk too much, cum dumpster.”  
She could hear his low whisper next to her ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. Hearing that insult from escaping his lips again, under his breath, causing her to tremble. The insult made her feel something and yet, she had no idea if it was a good or bad thing. But it wasn't like she gave a shit about that matter anyways.  
"Do I need to shut the little whore up?"  
She felt a sudden lump at his throat, an uneasy feeling washed over him, anxiety stirring inside, coursing through his body, to his core.  
The color of his pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish dark crimson shadowed his upper face. As great as she claimed herself to be she was easily flustered and this was no exception to that.  
Sweat forming from the corner of his face, unhurriedly dripping down his cheeks and forehead. Droplets forming on her chest and crest of her large breasts. The closest was driving her circuits off the charts.  
He raised himself, using his tippy toes to reach her eye level. He brought his hands up, carefully wrapping his fingers around her shoulders. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her pink uniform. His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this with her before. She hated it, she hated how he must've gained experience with doing these sort of things.  
He stood there for a moment, staring directly in her eyes, his eyes never moving away from her. She stared back, her mouth agape.  
She could hear the soft breathing of the other. She deliberately opened the eyes to face the one who dares touch her. He wore a mask similar to her in some aspects, leaving her incapable to see his eyes or face. His expression was emotionlessly for a moment but shortly she  
Miu had a feeling of what he was going to do. His lips were only a mere inch away, not even. She waited for him to just kiss her and she slowly became impatient, just wanted it to be over and done with by now, After the realization, she narrowed her eyes and gave a look of annoyance, "If you're going to kiss me, just do it already," her voice was stern and filled with irritation and desperation.  
He expected no less, he knew how desperate she was for some sort of touch and feel but he enjoys watching her suffer and sweat uncontrollably, pitiful, pathetic… "Beg."  
"Huh!?"  
"You want me to kiss you, right? Then beg and whine like a dog."

His lips softly and gradually connecting with her lips. The female froze, eyes involuntarily widened from the premature tinge on her lips. As if her mind went blank. He was kissing her first. And she was kissing him. The feeling felt foreign but right, vastly. Of course, she was still tense but she felt his muscles deliberately relaxing.

His shoulder hanging low, dipping down. Letting his guard down with her, feeling secure in her grasp. Instantaneous she slowly melted in the kiss, bringing her arms towards him, encircling them around his neck which brought him down further towards her, meekly giving in to him. She kept their weight up and from completely falling on the floor.  
Oma's arms snaked around the robot's waist, guiding his fingertips gently against his armor like coding. The white-haired shivered unexpectedly from his, tensing up. His short frame was pressed against her.  
The female's mind was swirling, it kept spinning. Her thoughts scattered. The shortness of breath was driving him inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. As he was trying male a strenuous effort to understand why Oma was holding their kiss so long. stifled  
She drooled, she tried to keep her cool but the way he was holding her and pressing himself against him was a huge struggle on its own. Her bottom, thighs, everything in between was getting hotter and wetter, she practically felt it. Intrinsically, Clenching her thighs together, tightly, trying to prevent or halt the hearing pool. Growing paranoid that he might witness her turn on, her arousal. A common tingling.  
It wasn't going her way, unsuccessfully he took notice of her movements and how she felt instantly as he could read her like an open book.  
"Aww, are you wet~?" His whole personality consisted of constantly lying to others, teasing everyone or anyone when he had the chance too, making a mockery; (Though, She wanted him to do that. Well a part of her at least did). This made her stammered and stuttered with an inherent but he finally divulged further, “Of course, someone as ugly and perverted as you would be desperate for someone like me.”  
“Wh-what do you want from me!?”  
“To know you’re okay, geez.”  
“Whaa!?”  
She was immensely taken aback by his words, no way! No fuckin’ way he meant that! His voice sounded so veracious right now. It had to be a complete bluff, a lie.

stop being an idiot, pig-chan!

“Nishishi,

“I stole your heart so now I’m satisfied”

(Oma asks Miu why she is acting this way, knowing she is fully upset.)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Ugh, Just ask her out already, Yugo. She probably feels the same way about you,” The teal haired female was slowly becoming irritated by Yugo’s constant talk about Serena. Jealous? No, of course not. At least, she shouldn’t be. She was happy that Yugo was falling for something.  
“Hugh, You know it’s not that easy, Rin-Rin!” The Blue-yellow-haired teen hastily snapped back at her, “What if she doesn’t like me!?”  
“You won’t know for sure unless you try.”  
“But what if she says no!? What if she really hates me!?”  
Rin closed her eyes and gave a deep, pity sigh.  
“Okay, look, I’m going to call her and have her come over here.”  
“What!? Rin-Rin!! Don’t—”  
“It’s too late, Yugo. She’s coming over here.”

Only an hour later, the two teens heard a knock at the door. Yugo had a feeling of who that might be, fearing for the worse that has yet to come.  
“That must be Serena, Yugo.” As on cue, the young teal-haired got off the couch and made her way over to the door, just in the next room.  
Yugo heard it, them. Greeting each other in the next room.  
“Welcome over, Serena!”  
“Thank you, Rin. I appreciate.  
‘Oh, no, It’s Serena! This is really happening!’  
“Yugo, come here!”  
Rin called to Yugo from the doorway.  
The end of Yugo’s lips curl frown and Jerked. He nervously got up and made his way into the next room, towards Rin and Serena.  
“Oh, hey, Yugo. long time no see. How are you?” The end of her curls into a soft smile as she greeted him.  
He started to be lofty, his cheeks stained with a bright red. As he felt the heat rushing to his cheeks, ‘That smile.’  
Serena’s lips curled into a frown at that. ‘I hate that look on his face!’  
Rin nudged Yugo  
“I’m, uh... Good, thanks for asking!!”  
He froze,  
“Well, I have to go.”  
“Huh? Where are you going?” Asked the purple-haired female.  
“I forgot I needed to do some shopping for food!” Rin smiled and made her way out the door.  
“Hey, you want to

Sophia and Magoroku were together for a few months. She still can recall their first date so vividly. It was a nice fancy restaurant, much to Sophia's distaste. The date… was well awkward to say the least. Despite the fact they work together they are usually alone. They still didn't know one another on a personal level which Sophia wasn't the type to share this sore of stuff.

Shido was evidently a nervous wreck, even when he tries denying it when she asked if he was nervous. She found it disturbingly cute that he was so worried about how she felt about this and about the whole date in general.

His nervousness made him, in return, clumsy… well more clumsier than usual that is, by splitting his drink on Sophia's dress by mistake.

She was spite that her new dress got ruined. Why wouldn't she be? She ends up, somehow forgiving him and requested that they go for a walk. Shido radically agreeds with her.

Sophia eyed his hand, wanted to take hold, In the middle of their walking trip she took hold of his take his hand, unexpectedly. Shido was a blushing mess and tense up at her sudden hand holding. He couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

Sophia just plays this off as nothing.

The next day, much to Sophia's shook Shido came to her in guilt with a surprise. She questions him but Shido ends up forcing her to open the box once she did she found a new dress. She blinks and asked him why he wasted his money on her. He said that he loves her and that he felt bad. She couldn't help but smile and thanked him for his gift.

As time went on they got closer, their relationship was more getting to know each other and occasional hand holding. Not once did they kiss or made out together. Just two people who enjoyed each other's company. That how it was, it wasn't a bad thing either. Sophia wasn't into those romance things.

As their relationship develops so did her desires  
and intense attraction for him. It wasn't the pity things like fangirling about him.

No.

She wanted to feel him, his lips, his body, his heat… having him in her embrace and never letting go. She wanted him all of it to herself.

"Are you cold, Shido," the girl asked as her eyes travel lazily around his frame. He was quivering.

Magoroku shook his head, "no, I'm okay."

Sophia turns her body fully to face the student council president before making her way towards him. Magoroku flinch as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart.

Sophia peering her eyes studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and agitated Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her.

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become visible on his cheeks.

Sophia knew what he wanted. Of course she did as she wanted the same. She took a firm hold of his hands, stopping him from moving. She half hearted leaned on smacking her foreign lips onto his, hastily. His eyes widened as his whole body tense by the sudden action.

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, only for the need of air. Sophia eyes rested on his now swollen lips. The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform.

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was to irresistible as she kissed him again with much more force, before breaking the kiss for much needed air.

Shido jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While he brought her closer to him, affectionately. He closed his eyes and lean down, planted a gently kiss on Sophia's kiss. which Sophia more than willing to obliged to as she kisses back.

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Shido let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. It sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body.

Soonly turning into a full blown heated make out session. Sophia hands travels under the males shirt. Shido shivered as she was rubbing her hands all throughout his upper body and chest.

They broke the kiss, not caring about the saliva that was. They stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel the hot and intense breath as his was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, "We shouldn't being this here…Making out in the halls is strictly prohibited, Sophia.." he muttered as turning his gaze away from her and landing it the floor.

He felt completely ashamed that he forgot he was in the halls. He just lost control of himself, her taste, her lips, her body. Something he never got from her before this. He couldn't imagine how others would think if they saw both of their student council president and vice president making out in the halls.

"well, do you want to continue in a more private location, Shido?" She broke the silence.

He wanted to continue, he wanted to taste her, to feel her, to export every inch of her, "Only if you too…" he didn't want to force himself onto her, if she truly didn't want that.

"Da," Sophia nodded while taking out glowing yellow buddy card using it to teleport them into her room. A room in which she was rarely in herself. She only brought Shido here at least twice in the past.

Without any time to waste Sophia places her hand on his chest, pushing him down the blue covers of her soft him while going down with him. She pressed her body against his, her face only inches apart, "you know, I have been wanting to do that for a while now."

Magoroku felt flustered as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you have?" He questioned, as his expression saddened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He felt

Sophia shrugged him off, "I want more than kisses from you, shido."

Magoroku face went blank, "L-like what...?" He asked nervously.

Sophia gave a malice smirk and leans in, "I think you already know what I want, shido," she murmured.

Magoroku quivered at the girl's whispering and seduction tone. He knew what she was talking about.

Her hands travel under his shirt once more before she lifts herself once more, "Shido, take off your shirt."

Magoroku cheeks stained with a darker shade of red, if that was even possible at this point. As he stares at her he got a brilliant plan and, "I don't know…" he said while trying to act innocent,"I think you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to make me take off my shirt, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "like what?"

"Maybe more of her bittersweet kisses."

Without any time to waste, Sophia smacks her lips onto his roughly and hastily. Magoroku kiss back without a second thought. He placed one of his hands onto her head, digging his fingers into her silken, white, snow liked hair. He pressed her head down, deepened the kiss. He licks the bottom of her lips just begging for entrance. Sophia kept her mouth close, with a slight smirk. Magoroku, let his other free hand travel down to her butt, giving it a light s

lips onto his once more. She felt

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the side window in her miniature bedroom— revealing the outside trees of the small house—which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds.  
They were all worn out, Today was a rather relaxing day, out on the beach, getting wet, splashing effortlessly at each other. Overall an enjoyable day.  
The vacancy was void of any obvious quality besides the sound of breathing. The rhythmic breathing was like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could. in a coordinated measured cadence. As much as he didn't want to admit that much.  
Yuma and Kotori were almost cuddled up against the purple-haired teen, both being on the opposite side of him, clinging relentlessly on his sides while he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely.  
Yuma had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried on the male's chest. His lips were partly opened, letting out a lanky absurd disturbance, drooling on Ryoga's black coded tank top. His other hand safety draped around Ryoga's midriff. Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing Emerald haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item.  
Still, he didn’t bother to shift or protest what Yuma was doing simply letting him do as she was craving around this time—after all—he knew he was never going to harm her in any way shape, or form. Despite the loudness of his sorting and how he was basically taking up most of the room on purpose.  
He raised himself, using his tippy toes to reach her eye level. His hands were hoisted, his fingers wrapping around their shoulders. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her pink nightgown and the large t-shirt from his closet. Luckily for her, she brought her own set of outfits just in case. He guessed it was habitual for girls to do so.  
His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this with her before. She hated it, she hated how he must've gained experience with doing these sort of things.  
The streets were void. Strolling along the path of the street, only wishing to go home. The feeling of being alone. A common feeling for him, at least. None of that was new. The bitterness and being so familiarized as if he was the definition himself. The only sound ringing through his eyes as the noises of his heels kissing the footing on the sidewalk.  
"Yuma!?"  
Involuntarily frozen in his tracks, his fool steps dimed until they fully halted. A familiar high pitched female shrieked nearby before he heeded a few sobs from another voice running through the streets. He recognizes those voices from anywhere before. He felt a sudden chill running down his back, his blood going cold.  
Those breaths, shouting, everything. Was driving him insane. Worried. He hated that feeling, it was nauseous.

He wasted no time rushing over to the scene.

No, that was more of a decoy circumstance he built in his mind, a situation he would much rather not prefer over what had happened to Yuma in his dream.  
'No, calling it a dream was wrong. It was more like a nightmare.'

Glisten Optimism

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the side window in her miniature bedroom, revealing the outside trees of their small house, which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds. 

The vacancy was void of any obvious quality besides Yuzu's breathing. Her rhythmic breathing was like music to the males’ ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could. in a coordinated measured cadence. 

Yugo and Yuri were almost cuddled up against the female, being the opposite side of her, while she was stuck being the middle of the two. The blonde banana male had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried in the girl's chest. His lips were partly opened, letting out a lanky absurd disturbance, drooling. His other hand safety draped around Yuzu's midriff. Unfortunately, for Yuri, Yugo's fingers were lacing his skin and arm. 

The two males who had requested to sleep and cuddle with her tonight, she was shocked to hear that they fancied too but secured no remonstrance besides getting vastly flustered and abashed. It didn’t help that she'd misinterpreted Yugo’s words causing Yuri to explain what it was that they meant while throwing a few jabs at Yugo for the fun of it. Something she couldn’t help but notice how they always mentioned Yuya and to apologize to him for the two, in which she found it odd but it wasn’t new. After all, she heard those words before, they were all considerably adamant about Yuya.

Ordinarily, they all retained to themselves in different rooms but on bizarre and infrequent occasions, one of them always proposed dozing in her room. In which, she just lets them. It was harmless, nothing awry. 

Hazy and rambunctious snoring could be detected simultaneously as it was swelling up the room. Yugo was always such heavy snoring and that was driving the fusion summoner past his core. He had the urge to shove the male off the bed, particularly irritating him. But he had the impression that it could possibly take Yuzu out of her beauty sleep and disturb her.

He took note of how Yugo and Yuzu were distinctive yet comparable in some ways. At least, to him at least.

However, Yuri couldn’t sleep—he found himself unable to do such a task. His bright pink eyes partly open— his eyelids drooping. He was debilitated but seized himself to linger vigilant, at all expenses. His subconscious rescinded to shut down and unwind. Even if he was weary. No matter how much he truly wanted too. He preferred a calming peace but the simplicity of ceasing articulated tranquility for him. Sleeping was always a difficult task to accomplish for him. And he disdains that, tremendously. It didn’t help his case that

Her face merely inches away from him. With this— he felt her body heat— her warmth. Feeling and hearing her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. Her steady heartbeat. Her touch was so soft, her tenderness as she played with his hair. Rubbing her slim fingers through his strains. Holding him close towards her own frame. One of her arms tugged around his metal body, holding him while her other arm was hoisted, reaching his white strains of spiky hair. 

He stood still, his lips never parting to let out a sound or voice his unspoken thoughts. Simply letting her do as she pleased. The cosplayer was content with this, enjoying herself, wordlessly. That is all that truly mattered to him right now, in the end.

In her soft and sleepy warmth—grasping her hands in a tight and tender embrace—almost if they were cuddling together, the whole idea and sensibility were new for the two males and he found it quite comforting. He only hoped the female’s sensation ended up being the same thing. If only Yuri could see for himself if she was also awake.

After all, she wasn't as mature as his brothers were, after all, he characterized her as being persistent, stingy, deeply attuned, and easily Smithen when it came to the opposite sex. Easily manipulated at times but was relatively flexible, in her own rights. She was cute for his standards, assuming that he was her type of guy. Using that information regarding her appeal to hot men in order to casually flirt with her, watching amusedly as she would get dumbfounded and easily flustered at his efforts, much to his brother’s dismay.

Her dark blue eyes gradually drifted open as she started to regain her conscience, as he was coming back to reality. The bed felt comfortable, pleasant. However, she didn't feel something pulling down the weight of the side of his bed. Not a peculiar feeling. For her, at least.

She was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under her head and pink hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around her frame, rather comfortable for her in this current position. Not craving to move any time soon from this spot. She prefers to stay and possibly stare up at the ceiling, drowning herself in the warmth of the covers.

She only has a few hours left before she wakes up and starts her day. Just a few more hours of staying here. A muffled low groan escaped her lips as she rolled to his side, gazing endlessly at the other side of her mattress, taking note that no one was sleeping on the bed with her at the time. She let out an audible groan from under her breath by this sudden realization.

Using her body strength, hoisting herself up from her lovely position to face the bright day, the blankets and covers drifted off of her frame, leaving the top area of her nightgown exposed for all to see. Her droopy bright blue eyes narrowed, glowered. Shortly shifting to concern. As she arose from her deep slumber and forgotten dreams. Gaining most of her cognizance by now, she was becoming more self-aware. Noting that was the case.

_‘Huh? That’s weird, at least one of the boys would stay in bed with me.’_

As far as she was recalling, Yuri and Yugo had agreed to sleep in her bed this time but there were no signs of them.

_'Where did they run off too?'_

Shaking away those thoughts; she needed to stop thinking and dwelling in her thoughts. Shutting her eyelids for a moment letting out a deep sigh before she shifted towards the end of the bed, using her body strength to get herself off the bed, letting the covers fall off on the bed and her bare feet touching the hard cold floor. The sudden gust of wind and the coldness caused him to shiver. Ignoring that feeling she made her way towards her clothes.

Unfortunately, for her, they happened to share a tight and rather small closet in their bedroom. They did have another huge closet for their other clothes but they much preferred using the small one, well, expect Yuri. All of their clothes were organized, neatly folded up, and hung up. Her eyes landed on the males’ clothes, making sure their clothes were placed in order and were neat. Normally, she wasn’t too keen on keeping all of their clothes in check but she always made a mental check to not cause any chaos between the five of them. So she kept her space.

A simple blue dress with a mini jacket aside. Taking hold of the folds of the shirt, she raised her nightgown up, pulling it off before putting on the outfit she picked and got dressed. Once she was fully dressed and ready to start the day. 

She made her way towards the door, wrapping her fingers around the door handle she made her way out inside the main halls, strolling down the void halls. 

Her nose was picking up a smell of food. The scent was rather pleasant. 

Yuzu altered her direction, making her way towards the kitchen. Seeing the light seeping through from under the door frame. The smell was increasing as she was moving towards the half-open door. The closer she was making her way towards the door, the more she was able to hear faint sounds of two males talking inside. 

She heaved her hand towards the door, her fingers and palm of her hand touching the wood of the door. She pushed the door open, Quietly and slowly, the door was opening, revealing more of the contents inside of the room. 

Her bright blue eyes saw the scene that was playing out in front of her. She didn't say a word or made an effort to let it be known that she was in the room at all. Only watching from afar.

he took how his father was talking. Her expression was void.

The female awkwardly gulps, feeling suddenly uneasy directly gazing at the scene playing in front of him as it was unfolding. Stirring inside of him. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, creaking. And the three in the room. Noted this, turning their heads to stare. 

"Um, G-Good morning."

  
  
  
  


Yugo was sequestered in their shared garage, it was typical for the hot-heated teen to be working on his motorcycle, or a better term would be a duel runner, without a break. He was definitely ambitious.

"Hey? Yugo…?"

He halted in his tracks, holding his hand in place. He blinked for a moment before turning his head to the side. Their gazes locked and tightened. She saw the end of his lips curling in a goofy gin, his teal eyes glisten with contentment.

"Yuzu!?" 

"Y-yes, Yugo?" 

  
  


Something yanked her shoulders, veering her body until he was ultimately faced with two adhesive blonde and blue colored hair, his bright teal eyes, peering at him. She felt his body heat radiating from her and he felt the equivalent from her. His fingers grasping towards her back, holding the folds as tightly as he could, essentially urgently doing so. However, he was heedful of his physique and slim frame, precautionary handling her in a tender embrace. 

Securing that he wouldn’t operate away from her. Something about this vulnerable short pink-haired stimulated his consideration, his passions. A feeling that was never moving or stirring out of him. Her eyes mere inches away from his.

A sensation arose, rushing to her cheeks, staining with a crimson. His teal eyes staring back at Yuzu, their gazes locked and tightened. As if he was looking for something he couldn’t professedly obtain, currently. Her lips quiver causing her stifled, “Y-Yugo!?”

She felt a sudden lump in her throat, an uneasy feeling washed over her, anxiety stirring inside, coursing through her body, to her core. The color of her pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish dark crimson shadowed her upper face. He was easily flustered and this was no exception to that. Not long, her arms snaked around the female’s waist, guiding his fingertips gently against her jacket like coding. The pink-haired shivered unexpectedly from his grasp, relaxing hold, tensing up. Not long, he places his head on her shoulder, lightly pressing down on her weight, she didn’t bother to shift or protest Yugo, letting him do as she was craving around this time, after all, she knew he was never going to harm her in any way shape or form.

“Thank you, Yuzu,” muttering under his breath, he engulfed in her warmth for a moment.

The female was taken aback by this and his sudden actions. Sputtering, still withstanding uneasy. She could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. His short hair caressing her exposed neck and cheeks.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Four boys, comparable but yet remarkably diverse. First, there was Yuya, a polite, outgoing. A very bright person.

Yuri wasn’t as fierce and vicious as her primary perception told her so. He was void of having poor sociopathic tendencies, (most of the time anyway). Often mercilessly mocking the others and enjoying the payback for those who would dare hurt his beloveds. 

Still, his research and knowledge on the topic of love were limited, not merely consultancy enough for his taste but the pink-haired didn’t seem to mind much, in fact, he had no idea what she saw in him.

from not having experience for him, his lack of experience made him a bit nervous but he still was dawning his solemn expression. Not letting his fear and uneasiness seep under his cracks. 

  
  
  


enjoying himself, wordlessly, picking at the flowers. Gazing at their beauty. Something about flowers always

That is all that truly mattered to him right now, in the end.

This felt like it was something impermanent, 

“Oh, Yuzu?”

This elicits her to flinched suddenly at her name being dubbed by his lips, 

“What are you doing out here?”

“I know I’m handsome but no need to gaze at me all day like that, Yuzu,”

He stood still, his lips never parting to let out a sound or voice his unspoken thoughts. Simply letting her do as she pleased with the flowers. The duelist was content with this, enjoying herself, wordlessly. That is all that truly mattered to him right now, in the end. This felt like it was something impermanent, knowing it wasn’t going last. Yuri had this impression. 

He was phrasing that incorrectly, it was more like he suspected something would develop from today, unusually screeching uselessly about the importance of love relegation. But fortuitously, for his principle, there was none. It was rather peculiar given his peers were invariably producing some sort or form of strain. Even for him.

But still, having that be the situation to his extraordinary monotony, that feeling alone, It was stirring him to dullness but it kept him steady, thinking of the many ways his classmates would stir up some turmoil. He couldn't shake off that feeling, the increasing eeriness. 

The purple-pink-haired teen couldn’t focus on his tasks, on his current, tediously fiddling with the thin green stem while struggling, finding himself being incapable to concentrate on his current outline. His fingers tightly encircled the handle of his small flowers, his grasp was established as he kept fiddling with the said object, twirling and twisting; never letting up.

As much as he truly didn't crave it instead his thoughts roamed, scattered even. His bright pink eyes kept shifting towards that female, partially. Drowning out the uproar dwelling around him. Yuzu's voice dimed to the back of his mind, devoid of any volume.

Reminiscing about the times he had shared with her…such a glamorous woman. Letting himself get enthralled by her. 

_This young girl attracted him with her beauty and he found it so blinding_ , _yet thrilling. Having her in his presence was more than just mere fortune. Her brightness alone hauling him towards her, it was becoming irresistible._ She was certainly desirable, to say the least. He was craving to curl her strands between his fingers; brushing through her delicate hair. Her dark blue colored eyes. She was seemingly perfect.

He couldn't detect a single blemish with her. He was captivated, enthralled, entranced. Not even all of his words from his vocabulary could describe the intense sentiment he was feeling coursing through his veins.

It was rather uncanny of him. Surrealistic to be thinking such thoughts about He did feel moderately lousy but, he was. He hoped that she would understand why or at least have a simple understanding in general.

  
  
  
  


That feeling like she was the only in the room with him, currently. He didn't understand it, his mind couldn't. She was the opposite of him in every way but yet, he felt as if she was the perfect piece to mid

_'I do wonder… if my brothers feel the same way about her?'_

She took note of the sudden staring as if she knew exactly what he was doing. This caused him to veer her head, flashing a smirk at him, winking. He blinked being taken back by this, the sudden action made his muscle tensed. A sensation arose rushing to his cheeks, staining with a crimson. His red eyes staring back at Junko, their gazes locked and tightened. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Yuzu?”

“Hm?” She heaved her gaze to meet Yuri, “Yeah, Yuri?”

“May I have a kiss on the lips?”

Instinctively, her eyes dilating as he instantly became flustered by this, a kiss on a cheek was something he never received before from Yuri, catching her off guard. she let out an elicit inherent jumble of words past her lips, an unrecognizable mess.

The purple-haired only peered as the heat was rushing to his girlfriend’s cheeks, staining her cheeks and upper face with a deep crimson color.

“I get that I’m handsome but getting all flustered?” Inquiring in a teasingly and amusedly tone as she was poking at his mechanical cheeks using the tip of her finger. His bluntness was going to be the death of her, she just knew it was, “And I must say… it’s rather adorable.”

The pink-haired sweatdropped at this, cackling softly at her, watching the display out in front of him was rather more interesting than he originally planned. Oddly enough the conversion altered to a mixture filled with romanticism.

He loves all of them, Yuya was connected to every single one of them. They were all connected to each other.

* * *

## Splintered Component

_How his mind screamed for her not to be the mastermind, craving for her to, at least, defend herself. To prove them all wrong, that she would never do something so… horrid, inhuman. But he knew better, of course, he did. Knowing they must assume all of the possibilities, no matter how heartrending, wrenching._

Most of their friends were already dead. Either from executions or from dying at the hands of their other classmates. And the rest of his friends were already losing their hope and faith. But still, he encouraged them, it was an increasing emotion inside of him, stirring. It was righteous indignation for him, his mission to bring hope to those living in despair.

Every time he was forced to see his friends getting murdered, the horrid color of pink, always staining, leaving a perfect imprint dwelling in his thoughts. Executions after executions, despair leading to more sorrow. Watching his fellow human friends sweating, crying. The agony displaying in their expressions, through their eyes.

Of course, he plainly wasn't human but he still felt that pain. He couldn't cry but he would like to. Maybe if he was human he would quiver too.

And finding out who the mastermind was shortly coming soon. That was the main notion he’d been receiving. He was going to do everything in his power, in his will, give his everything to end this horrid killing game. Once and for all. He wasn't going to give up his hope.

Despite, not actually paying much thought to interact with her towards the beginning. And they rarely interacted but recalling that one scene that took place on the outside, her passion, her devotions for what she loves doing. 

He can only be presumed how she must be feeling. His inner voice 

The robot couldn’t help but take note of how the cosplayer was acting bizarrely for the past few days, rarely showing up nor leaving her room. From his knowledge, that is, it was oddly out of character for her not to show up to lunch. 

And his insides began stirring with weariness from this, his mind racing with awful outcomes caused by her lack of food consumption. He may not be an actual human but he surmised that they needed to eat the right amount of nutrition daily.

He couldn’t help but have a sense of suspicion, a feeling of intuition coursing through him. Eating away at him to his core. 

Today… no more holding back or hiding, today was the day. He was going to go to her room and confront the female. 

And so his decision was finalized, carrying his metal legs, veering towards the sounds as they continued. Hastily, sauntering to the sound, ignoring everything else in the way and path. As his current mission became more apparent. making his way towards the entrance of the dormitories, sauntering, 

His eyes scanning the location, skimming the door plates meticulously before he spotted the right one, making his way towards the door. Heaving his arm, curling his fingers into his palm, giving the door a few light knocks.

He could make out some noise in the room, stumbling maybe? His thoughts didn't last long as soft whimpering was ringing through his ears, snapping out of his deep thinking as he simply couldn't focus on his current positions anymore. 

He kept hearing soft whimpering that belonged to a female coming from the inside of her room, at least the muffled sounds like it was coming from a human female. Those whimpers did sound familiar and he had an idea forming in his mind at who it possibly was. It didn't take a 

But he needed to clear on that first, craving to shift towards the source of the sudden noise filling the halls. 

_'Tsumugi? I wonder if she is hurt? Maybe she needs my help?'_

His nervousness only grew, becoming more worried if something was wrong with her.

He definitely heard some sort of noise dwelling in the room alone. He was growing increasingly curious, craving to see what the female was possibly doing in that room of hers. Heaving his metal hand towards the hard door.

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._ **

Giving the door a few light taps, letting the female know.

"Who's there?"

"Tsumugi?"

Before he could say anything else, the door hastily clicked, notifying Kiibo that she must have unlocked. He eyed the door as it crept, parting from the edges. Revealing The female on the other side.

"…Kiibo? Why are you possibly doing here? Do you need anything?" 

"I came in to check on you. May I come in?" 

She arranged herself to the side, letting the robot to wander pass the threshold, entering her lounge. His eyes roamed around the location he entered, eyeing her belongings, taking note. She had a bunch of needles, pins, numerous types of fabric. Her room was rather mussy, many different types of colors draping and made their way on her floor.

No sleeping nor living conditions for any human, parting his lips, getting ready to voice out his opinions and concerns. 

“Please, don’t mind my messy cosplay materials,” letting out a drawn-out sigh escape her lips, raising her head to her cheek, holding it before her lips curling in a sadden frown. Her eyelids dripped with pity, “So is there something you need? You did come here after all.”

He nodded his head before dubbing out her name, probably on habit, “Tsumugi?”

“Yes?”

“I notice you haven’t been coming out of your room lately, is everything okay?” 

"Yeah, I'm okay, no need to worry about Lil' old me."

Despite her wishes, he was still going to worry about the female. He, like everyone else, considered the cosplayer his friend. And it was crucial for him to make sure they were in proper health.

"Did you eat anything?"

"I haven't eaten in days…" 

Letting a sigh escape her lips, placing her hand on her cheeks, giving a lamentable expression. 

"You need to eat something. Having a proper meal is important for human health."

"I supposed…"

"I will get you some food, please wait here." 

She made no protest against this offer, letting him leave her room. She stood there in complete silence. Her blue eyes flickered around her room, his expression darkened before her gaze landed on her fabrics. " _Everything is going to plan_ ," as she planned. Writing his character so perfectly. 

She was sure that the audience would enjoy the despair she planned on displaying soon enough. It was only a matter of time.

She was taken out of her thoughts by the sudden sound of shoes kissing the floor, the sound only increasing. Her pity expression hastily followed, rotating herself towards the door, watching the robot entering the room once more, holding a tray containing different types of food and a glass of water.

She cleared her table and let Keebo set the tray down on the messy table. 

“Oh!” She veered her eyes to glance at the robot, “Would you like some?”

"I will, unfortunately, have to decline... I cannot eat, food still looks delicious to me. Thought, the unfairness of that pains me..." 

  
  


“Kiibo, could you be a dear and stay over in my room for the night… I’ll feel much safer if you were here, kinda like how Mai felt safer with Trunks.”

“If that makes you feel safer, I will stay.”

“Thank you, Kiibo.”

A few moments of silence passed, which led her to draw out a deep sigh, releasing the breath of air she was unknowingly sucking in.

"What's wrong?" 

She shifted her attention towards the male standing next to her, peering at him through her glasses, "Can… um… you cheer me up?" 

"Cheer you up?"

"Yes, y'know... hold me close." She awkwardly gazed down at the floor, feeling the sudden rush of heat of cheeks, staining her paleness with a hint of faded red. Being flushed. 

The robot watched closely, being cornered, he took a step forever, "Your face is red," he hoisted his fingers towards her head, lightly pressing the back of his hand on her forehead.

She felt his sudden coldness reaching her skin, slightly jerking at this.

"Are you getting a cold?" 

"I'm doing fine, I'm just… um…"

  
  


Gazing at the robot closely through her glasses, a seducing glance.

Simply being intrigued, he knew it was painfully wrong of him but he was quite interested in learning about the girl's fantasy. And who knows, it might be a relaxing experience and something to ease his struggles with the killing game. Maybe she wanted this? Who knows. But one thing was certain… she trusted him.

Despite her timid nature, she was rather… interesting, maybe he was putting that lightly.

  
  


The female was almost cuddled up against him, her face merely inches away from him. With this— he felt her body heat— her warmth. Feeling and hearing her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. Her steady heartbeat. Her touch was so soft, her tenderness as she played with his hair. Rubbing her slim fingers through his strains. Holding him close towards her own frame. One of her arms tugged around his metal body, holding him while her other arm was hoisted, reaching his white strains of spiky hair. 

He stood still, his lips never parting to let out a sound or voice his unspoken thoughts. Simply letting her do as she pleased. The cosplayer was content with this, enjoying herself, wordlessly. That is all that truly mattered to him right now, in the end.

This felt like it was something impermanent, knowing it wasn’t going last. Kiibo had this impression. 

In her soft and sleepy warmth—grasping her hands in a tight and tender embrace—almost if they were cuddling together, the whole idea and sensibility were new for the robot and he found it quite comforting. He only hoped the female’s sensation ended up being the same thing.

Soft snoring could be heard filling up the room. Robots didn't need to sleep.

_She had no idea why… why she was possibly feeling like this, she felt heartbroken. The hot, wet tears flowing down her cheeks, she didn't bother to hoist her hand towards her face, to wipe the tears away. Shortly, her vision began to blur, it was increasingly blurry as she continued her action._

_"Tsumugi?"_

_She flinched as if she was taken back by his sudden presence coming towards her, “Oh! Kiibo!? I didn’t see you there!”_

_“Tsumugi? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?"_

_He sounded… concern, almost demanding for the answers as he rushed towards her, coming to her aid._

_Overflowing the cosplayer with his sudden outburst of questions, catching her by surprise. Wasn’t the best course of action on his part, shortly regretting doing so._

_"Oh? I'm just… nervous… with finding out who is behind this all."_

_He lowered himself to appear at her eye level. Hope shining through his eyes, "Please do not be nervous."_

_"Sweebo..."_

_And so there he was, in a new killing game. All of his memories were intact, recollecting all of his past data. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. He was supposed to destroy the game and yet, he failed at doing so._

_His eyes reflected around the room, scanning each of the students, eyeing everyone carefully._

_Maki was there, he needed to talk to her and see if she knew him. But he didn't want to give out much important information later on._

_Tsumugi was also there, her frame timid but she knew it was a complete hoax. She felt a presence glaring at her. She noted how he was standing, her eyes dilated for a moment, noticeably quickly gazing away from him._

_It didn't take for the black and white_

_whole killing game to be announced._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It shortly became a common occurrence for him to check up on her, mostly on impulse and concern and everything was similar. The more frequent he was so did the increase of things they often did together. The more he managed to learn about her, receiving information about her. 

  
  


As the days went on, he was able to learn more about his mechanics. Upon discovering how he processed lasers and the ability to fly, his lab was proven and he was able to upgrade his body strength drastically.

when his antenna was chipped away at him. After the sudden turn of events, he lifted his black mask, covering his bottom chin, lips, his entire upper face. Blasting the atrocious school grounds and many buildings that were located near the whole dent.

Still, he could only hear her voice, fainted as it was, he could only make up a hint of the shouting. Hearing their fears, their worries. Dubbing his name. Their voices shortly hoarse. 

Halting his sudden attacks and blasts in midair hearing the shouting from below. Deciding it would be for the best to come down. Hovering before he slowly and carefully flew towards, lowering himself to eye level with his four dear friends.

He only wished to keep the conversion as brief as humanly possible, simply explaining that he wanted to end the killing game, his real motive. Craving to destroy the "Ultimate Academy For Gifted Juveniles."

Despite his serious nature he was rather sheepish and socially awkward, letting certain things get to him. His goal was always to be like a human being, living alongside them. It has always been a dream of his but the more he experiences here, he shortly comes to terms he simply wasn't like them, and he shouldn't be exactly treated the same way.

If only he was truly able to express his emotions like a human would. He kept repeating the same guilt filled phrase, kept apologizing for his pitiful and foolish actions, so much so that he hunched himself over, giving a bow. Something that he read was a way humans spoke their apologies.

"..." 

Tsumugi was acting cold, her expression filled with anger, from the corner of her eyes, glaring at him. A faint shadow casting near her eyes. Her one arm was across her body as she clutched the folds to her black jacket, her grip tightened as she continued to stare angrily. Her fingernails digging into her fabric.

The robot noticed her stillness, that cold glare, the way she was basically throwing daggers towards him. That made him uncomfortable, genuinely felt like he was doing something wrong and he most likely knew he was. His mind is consumed with the possibility of how the female processes the information. If he was human it would simply send shivers down his spine. He knew it was probably a merit.

“Oh… you seem angry, Tsumugi. Would you prefer I not help…?”

“Well, I’m not mad… I’m just holding myself back," her display, her mannerisms unwavering. She was haist to come up with a perfect excuse why she was acting this way, "When someone says “please” that strongly, I always want to respond with, “But I refuse”. But I can read the mood here, so I’m holding back,” Of course, like most things, it was a fallacy.

  
  
  
  
  


How his mind screamed for her not to be the mastermind, craving for her to, at least, defend herself. To prove them all wrong, that she would never do something so… horrid, inhuman. But he knew better, of course, he did. Knowing they must assume all of the possibilities, no matter how heartrending, wrenching.

“Well, Tsumugi? Are there any flaws in Shuichi’s logic? If so, then… please tell us.”

“Flaws? There’s a bunch of flaws...all over it.”

Smoke filled the area before he witnessed it first hand… she reshaped from herself to someone else, a blonde. A familiar blonde, one that was reprinted in his mind. No, it can't be who he assumed it is, can it? 

Her eyes were swirling with despair before altering her appearance to Junko Enoshima. She was used to this by now, having been in more than just one killing game. He knew this. 

Her obsession with Danganronpa rang deep, on the inside she had shown nog sympathy towards people who participated in the killing game. Her mere crying, the wet tears that fell off herself was nothing but a cold, bitter lie. 

This angered the male further.

All of their memories were fakes, pure fiction, nothing was real. Being forced down the deeper rabbit hole, filled with confusion. Simply being weave in this mess, without any say. It was awful, everything he was against.

"Hey… Kiibo? Do you remember the first time you spoke to me?" 

"I went to check up on you"

"Yes, well, that too was a lie… did you really think I would be that pitiful? You should know me better than that, after all, you were the one who fell in love with Tsumugi."

"Your affection...Was that a lie too?" 

"Yep… I lied so I could get closer to you. As for everything else… it worked too. Did you really think I care about you?”

"I… Why would you lie about that!? I thought we were close. Was my love nothing but a mere joke to you?"

"You poor little robot… you were only built for this show. It would be the ultimate despair to watch someone you grew close betray you right before your eyes!" 

The Tsumugi Shirogane he came to know was timid, docile, plain, sympathetic, pessimistic and he could go on with his list of good traits and things he was fond of. Displaying her passion for cosplaying and anime by sharing the media with others, even letting her passions slip from her lips, But Tsumugi Shirogane he was currently facing was manipulative, cruel, her vibe was nothing but a bitter tone. Was this her true self? Where Kiibo and the rest of his friends genuinely confronted the **_real_ **Tsumugi Shirogane.

None of it was real.

Remedy…

"...I hear your voices, crystal clear. My inner voice is telling me I need to...remedy this situation," he wasn't going to let his former lover take control of this situation, he wasn't going to bend down to her will, even if it was all just untruths. Pure fictional, this elicit him to voice out his thoughts, his hopes, his refusal to give up that hope he felt welding deep inside of him, "This is why I will not give up!" His voice increased with confidence, rising higher, heaved his arm, pointing his index finger at the female across from him, "I will not give up hope until the very end!" He shouted with high self-assurance, only believing in the best to come.

"What?" Junko Enoshima only gave a facial expression filled with confusion and sudden surprise, she probably wasn't expecting him to shout that phrase. Still, he ignored her, that wasn't Tsumugi, it was an evil blonde.

"We can't give up. No matter what, _hope_ is always within reach. We must keep our heads high and search for **hope** , especially in deepest despair."

"Huh? What hope?" 

"...You said so yourself—this killing game is the Ultimate Real Fiction. Is this both real and fiction, then logically it can't all be fictional… even if we're fiction, there must be something we can do. So there must be a way to break through this! I won't give up hope! Not ever!" 

"Oh, geez… how annoying…"

"The outside world just doesn't want despair… it wants _hope_ , too… if your voices have reached the outside world, then whatnot inner voice is telling me is—"

"Oh, your inner voice? That's the voice of the outside world."

"...What?"

"I know cuz I wrote your plotline, too."

Plotline!? His feelings!? The way he went to her!? His love, compassion!? She lied, it was nothing but a romance out of her books and anime. He was her puppet on strings being forced to perform in this. 

_'Does this mean… my love for her was a lie the whole time…?'_

That broken feeling, his world being shattered to mere pieces. Her warmth, her heartwarming smile, her everything… he couldn't help but wondered if those feelings were truly legitimate or just a part of her twisted excitement.

She still continued her, her words weren't at all reassuring but filled with despair, a dark harsh tone, making a mockery of him, "There's no way I wouldn't know who this is you're hearing. That's the voice of the outside world." 

"The voice of the outside world…?" 

Her lips curve in a delish smirk, her expression shifting with despair. Teasing him, treating him like he was some sort of toy. And he probably was her plaything. Nothing but a piece of machine, built to play this awful game. 

This only broke his heart, even more, he truly cared about the female but knowing she was this… changing into something he didn't know she could. 

"From the start of this killing game, you've had a unique role… you're the audience surrogate."

"A-Audience surrogate?"

She kept varying to the different hope's peak characters, letting them do the explaining. But that led the young robot to ask more questions, his voice fading, weakens, almost hesitant, his eyes lowered, he bucked his legs in making himself appear more lowered then what his frame actually was. 

Until she halted her cosplay once more, her dull blue eyes filled with deep despair finally faced him once more, refusing to back away, "...your eyes," her tone was rhythmic, speaking lustfully, "are the eyes of the audience itself!" She sounded almost too… cheerful, shouting that last phrase with such assurance. She was proud and he was the opposite of that. He wasn't fond of any of this. 

His eyes reflected her frame perfectly, engulfing, refusing to look away from her. His eyes couldn't help but search for something other than plain despair, "The...audience's eyes?"

"The outside world has been watching from your eyes the whole time! And they also watched our little romantic moments together too! It lets them feel like they're really a part of the Danganronpa world! And it's all thanks to you! That's why I'm so glad you survived all the way through! Cuz now I can use you to plunge the outside world into despair!" 

"D-Despair…?"

She kept telling him, making excuses and plans to make the whole world fall into despair, using him. 

"Wh-Why would you go to all this trouble!? Isn't Junko Enoshima… just a costume?" 

He questioned her motives. Her ways of thinking, his thoughts lingering as silence took over the room. His thoughts kept racing, swirling, everything he knew was crashing down on him, eating him alive but even through his heartbreak, his heavy emotions he kept his clam composer, refusing to let his own emotions and affection get in the way of his class trial.

He wasn't human, he didn't have any sort of human parts like organs but he was, sure enough, he had felt like one. 

A huge heart, love, compassion, caring in nature. And he willingly gave his heart to the cosplayer, not realizing what her true identity was. 

He wondered if the cosplayer truly cared about him. If it was just a sick lie, a twisted game that he was unknowingly placed in. Everything being implanted by the mastermind… His feelings, his love, his sorrows, were only written on paper, a script. And she was the one who wrote it.

Hearing all of the voices, speaking about despair, the male spoke nothing, shutting his lips. His mind being consumed with unwanted thoughts, his upper body slightly hunched as a dark shadow cast over his eyes. 

The world was going to fall into despair? 

Was his love really written and truly meant nothing?

Was it really the end here?

Willingly giving up? 

"...No." His voice stern, bitter, tone, straightened himself forward. **_No_ **, kept repeating that in his mind. Dismantling his unwanted despair. Replacing that with the overwhelming feeling of hope. Coursing through his veins.

The female switched back to her plain old self, she wasn't expecting the male to prolong or put up some sort of fight but it was rather entertaining, "Huuuh?" She couldn't help herself but to teasingly drawl that little comment phrase out; it was all the cosplayer did when she altered back, wanting to stare at him without her cosplay.

"If I'm a surrogate for the audience… then I will use my inner voice to broadcast hope to the outside world!"

He made his choices, the world wanted hope, happiness. And he was going to deliver on that, refusing to let the world and everyone down. His voice only raised, letting his lover from the opposing side know how he truly felt, he wasn't going to feed her demands. He wasn't her plaything. 

"Well, if I can get someone like you to fall into despair, that'd be a great ending."

"I won't let you do that! Hope will never give in to despair!" 

"Oooh? You're going to go that far?" 

"Between Keebo and I… which of us should get punished?" 

"...what?" Habitually, he couldn't help but question again.

Punished? Did she really want him to get hurt? Yes, of course, she will.

His best friend,

"..."

The female switched back to herself, staring directly at the robot once more, "Keebo? What are you doing?" Questions floated in her mind, being unsure if Kiibo really believed what he was doing, "Did your inner voice really tell you to do that? Did you reject hope?" She stood there in complete disbelief, eyeing him like a hawk, grimacing.

He stayed silent for a moment, taking in the questions before he parted his lips, "No… my inner voice is still telling me… not to give up on hope. But if that hope demands tragedy from us…"

…

Digging his fingers into the palms of his hands, "Then… I cannot trust it," before he heaved his other hand, his fingers slightly curled, staring down at it, pity displaying in his eyes, "I may be a robot, but the thought of my friends dying fills me with sadness," his hand shortly curled to a fist and raising his other hand, pointing it knowingly at the female, "The same goes for my love and compassion, you filled me with a feeling I could never replace."

His voice raised, sternly but also gentle. He sounded so… concerned. worried even. Like something was transpiring and there was something that was transpiring. It felt peculiar to hear such a tone from him. Not once, even if in their moments of dating, had he had such a worrying tone of voice from her.

His pity facial expression altered to match his seriousness, "I don't want anyone to feel this way! So… I will abandon hope!" 

She pointed the same index finger at her, her voice being filled with anger, refusing, "Do you know what will happen if you do that? To defy the audience—"

"Tsumugi, why must you do this to me?"

She froze in time, her tensed expression softened, her mouth a gap, "What are you saying?" 

  
  


"Fixation could never change the real—"

"You don't believe in the power of fiction?"

"Eh?"

"It may not be a physical power, but our wish will surely be received by someone. If fiction has the power to touch people's hearts, then power can change the world! That is what I believe!"

"Are you okay with that, Kiibo? Is your inner voice telling you that's okay?" From 

"Does the outside world really want that!? What are they saying!? What is your inner voice saying!?" 

"My inner voice doesn't matter anymore! I'm going to end this with my fire—" He paused as a large bolt of electricity coursing through his frame. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, gasping from shock, "...hngh!?!?" 

Everything grew dark, void of anything. He said nothing as he was now standing still. 

The other three were frightened, nervously asking if their dear friend was okay.

Tsumugi couldn't help but let out a devilish chuckled, "That is what I thought." Her laugher only grew, as the robot she once knew and had fakingly fallen for was nothing but a useless piece of junk, her toy. Standing still, his eyes glowing with an intense bright blue. 

He listened to all of their demands, answering her questions in a deep tone. 

That is what happens.

### Dump Parts/Bouns

### Chapter Text

So much so that she left a love hotel key in his room, leaving it be. 

  
  


He knew, whoever it was, needed help or at least could use some help. It was the right thing to do. Carrying his metal legs, veering towards the sounds as they continued. Hastily, sauntering to the sound, ignoring everything else in the way and path. As the whimpering became more apparent. He was growing increasingly curious, craving to see who it was. 

His hand lowered, reaching down to the silver bar. Wrapping his metal fingers around the bar handles, using his body strength to push the door open, revealing the outside.

A gust of wind rushed as he did this, causing him to quiver at the coldness, shivery, it was refusing and was rather enjoyable. He took a step outside and passed the threshold. 

His robotic eyes traveled around the outside. Examining every inch of the school's back yard, gazing in every direction—Not letting a single inch unexplored, everything appeared to be void of any life besides him until he spotted a blunette…

Sitting down near the hall, her back against it, her knees hanging close to her chest—her body hunched over—the soft whimpers are coming from her. It was rather odd… to see the female like this, all alone. He never saw the female like this before and it made the robot worried that she wasn't okay. 

Sympathy watched over him, took a few forwards, his eyes drifting towards her frame. Strolling over towards the teen, carefully eyeing her frame, peering, his gaze never leaving or shifting away from her. Making sure he was keeping a firm lock on her. Her face buried in her knees, her arms wrapped securely around her legs as if holding them close for comfort, witnessing all of the vibrations coming from her body. Soft whimpering, sniffling.

"Tsumugi?" 

She flinched as if she was taken back by his sudden presence coming towards her, “Oh! Kiibo!? I didn’t see you there!”

“Tsumugi? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" 

Overflowing the cosplayer with his sudden outburst of questions, catching her by surprise. Wasn’t the best course of action on his part, shortly regretting doing so.

"Oh? I'm just… nervous… with finding out who is behind this all."

He lowered himself to appear at her eye level.

"Hey, Sweebo."

"...Sweebo?" 

"Hm? Would you prefer I called you, "little brother"?"

_'Little brother?'_

"Well, I don't wanna, and you don't wanna call me big sister, do you, Sweebo?"

"I prefer to call you by name..." 

"Don't be nervous… I'll still call you little brother in front of mom and dad. I really don't want to take you away if they knew about our little relationship, you know?" 

_'I'm guessing with her fantasy I am her slibing.'_

And so there he was, in a new killing game. All of his memories were intact, recollecting all of his past data. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. He was supposed to destroy the game and yet, he failed at doing so. 

His eyes reflected around the room, scanning each of the students, eyeing everyone carefully. 

Maki was there, he needed to talk to her and see if she knew him. But he didn't want to give out much important information later on.

Tsumugi was also there, her frame timid but she knew it was a complete hoax. She felt a presence glaring at her. She noted how he was standing, her eyes dilated for a moment, noticeably quickly gazing away from him. 

It didn't take long for the black and white as the whole killing game to being announced

## The Pulchritude

> _He was just craving to know more about her—being with her with every chance he could get or studying her from afar when he could. Urging to know all that he could about the beautiful sediment. This young girl attracted him with her beauty and he found it so blinding, yet thrilling._

### Work Text:

##  **_Luminosity Prospect_ **

**Summary** : _Something about this girl, in particular, caught his immense interest. Something with this young girl attracted the boy but he was still trying to unearth what it was. He was just craving to know more about her—being with her with every chance he could get or studying her from afar._

The Anthropologist entered the threshold through the large library inside the school as his golden eyes scanned the room inside, studying the area. Notably, the room was void of any life besides him. Strolling over towards the bookshelves, hoisting his hand towards the stacks of books in front of his golden gaze. The fingertips of his bandaged hand tracing along the stems of the books, his eyes scanning each of the books. Skimming all of the inscribed titles that are located on the spines.

Books, something he always thought was a beautiful part of humanity. The creative outlet for many humans, putting their souls into their writing pieces and history. He always enjoys reading books on many topics, most of the writers were admirable. It was an alternative he'd frequently taken when there was nothing much he could do inside the locked school but it was rather relaxing, nonetheless.

Finally, a book caught his eye, wrapping his fingers around the hard stem, carefully yanking it out of the place. His palm glided across the hardcover, wiping the book and gilding his hands to get all of the dusks that stayed stuck to the cover. 

Using his bandaged hand to wipe the dirt off the book as the dust blows off. He noted how the hard covered book appeared to be touched or disturbed in years. Without giving the thought any more consideration he sauntered to the side before opening the book, his eyes shifted to the pages, scanning every word carefully.

The book's subject matter was that of common folk tales and legends.

 **_Thud_ ** **.**

He must have been deep in his reading that he didn't hear anyone else enter the room but a few moments his ears picked up the loud thud noise coming near him. As if a book must've fallen or someone dropped it on the floor. By mistake or on purpose was the real question he had. And who was it that disranged his thoughts?

He didn't flinch at the sound or appeared to be alarmed but swirled his head to take a look at the noise that disturb his reading time anyways. His frame rotated, stealing a glimpse at the person in question. His golden eyes gleam with a slight annoyance. He always had a distaste for loud sudden outbursts of noise. Shadow cast over his eyes, almost like outlines of bags from the lack of sleep. But it wasn't from his lack of sleep.

His eyes traveled down to the floor finding a female dressed in white and light purple and pink, music notes decorated around her hair and clothes. Only hunched over, sitting down on the floor, picking up the books that had fallen from her clumsily clutch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interpret your reading?" 

She was hasty to apologies, gazing up at the male, seeing his bitter facial expression written on his face. Her lilac eyes glinted with regret as her lips dipped to a frown. Clearly feeling crappy about herself for her blunder and it didn't help her that the male was showing her such hatred right now. An almost comical gulp emits from the blonde, as massive of wet droplets from her sweating falling to her collar. Indicating her nervousness. 

“I’m usually not this clumsy," absentmindedly, breaking her gaze away from him, lowering her body down the floor, picking up the book before heaving herself back up. Straightened herself up from her hunched position, almost too frantically. 

He couldn't help but find her sheepish struggles to grip the books rather adorable and quite ravishing; despite the fact that she generated an auditable loud noise that got on his nerves. However, he'd bit back his tongue and didn't voice out how he could tear out of her nerves.

"Yes, in fact, you _did…_ cause a distraction for me, however, Your clumsiness is quite beautiful too. I wasn't at all expecting to see you here. Perhaps, you also like to read in your time, correct?"

He watched as she nodded her head and parted her lips to speak out once more, "Yeah, I don't really read many books but, it's relaxing to sit down and read sometimes."

"Kehehe… Books contain such beauty, yes?" 

The male simply couldn't focus on the book he was reading, finding himself unable to do such a task. Instead, he kept focusing on her. Letting out an airy wheeze at her, contemplating. 

She only nodded in agreement to his claim as he continued his little speech, shutting his eyes. The dirty green cloth male hoisted his hands, wrapping his hand around himself. His bandaged hands clutching the folds of his military uniform, “Books are written from humans to express themselves, most tell factual stories about history and people—some with a creative outlet using fiction to tell a story." 

She nodded, confusion struck her for a moment from his sudden outburst of ranting about books and folk tales. She got used to his habit of breaking out with just talking about his passions, she assumed he was extremely and profoundly passionate about those things much like how she was relatively passionate about her piano lessons but, in the end, she simply decided that it sounded interesting, nonetheless.

His thoughts kept shifting to that blonde, the Ultimate Pianist, Akamatsu Kaede. The only female in the school they were unfortunately trapped in that caught his immense attention. And it kept eating away at him. His thoughts roam, scattered even. Reminiscing about all of his shared time with the blonde, how they were increasingly growing closer to one another. How they were seemingly close but not enough, no, the mental connection was there but thin. Not thick enough for his taste.

Something about this girl, in particular, caught his immense interest. He was still trying to unearth what it was. Her optimistic nature, hard-working, a leader at heart. She makes a perfect friend for her beloved sister, indeed. And she could almost see the female was a perfect match for his sister and him. 

He was just craving to know more about her _—_ being with her with every chance he could get or studying her from afar when he could. Urging to know all that he could about the beautiful sediment.

 _This young girl attracted him with her beauty and he found it so blinding_ , _yet thrilling. Having her in his presence was more than just mere fortune. Her brightness alone hauling him towards her, it was becoming irresistible._ She was certainly desirable, to say the least.

Her body type, slim yet thick. Her short golden locks, he was craving to curl her strands between his fingers; brushing his fingers through her delicate hair. Her faded purple colored eyes. She was seemingly perfect. He couldn't detect a single blemish with her. He was captivated, enthralled, entranced. Not even all of his words from his vocabulary could describe the intense sentiment he was feeling coursing through his veins.

It was rather uncanny of him. Surrealistic to be thinking such thoughts about another girl besides his beloved sister. He did feel moderately lousy but, he was sure his sister would become fond of the pianist as much as he did. He hoped that she would understand why or at least have a simple understanding in general.

She was calm, polite, and was rather sweet. And he adored that. How she always ended up curling her lips in a heartwarming smile. How her purple eyes seem to gleam with care and excitement. She had a bright way of thinking, a big shine of light pouring down on all of them. Much like her bright blonde hair.

Over time that smile made his heart twitch and jump out of his chest, feeling his heart skip a beat and thud against his chest. Tugging away at him. His insides stirred with deep emotions and cravings occasionally when he thought of the blonde once more. As if he felt some sort of emotional connection towards her and that possibly was the case here.

Was it lust? Desire to have her for himself? True love? 

If only he had those answers himself. But this wasn't a simple test he was able to pass easily. No, it was different, considerably distinct. In fact, it was a lot for his taste. Simply hunting him to his core. 

He always kept his eye on her when they were together with the rest of his peers, an intense gaze, always taking a glimpse at her. Watching her every mannerism, discreetly. Analyzing the way she shifted, the way her eyes glinted, the way she smiles at his classmates, the way she talked. He had much delight scrutinizing her when he could. After all, she was his favorite thing to study in his free time. 

Still, he _needed_ to be closer to her. It was a must for him. Earning her trust, her affection. Winning her over without ease. And then she'll join his sister, as he always stated she would make great friends with her beloved.

The urge was increasing, eyeing her every mannerism, keeping taps on her movements in front of him. She was being awkward, almost as if she knew he was watching him. He was able to see past her, reading her like a book. _She was his favorite thing to study._

He kept stalking her from where he was, golden eyes locking with her frame, "W-Well, I guess I'll leave you alone to continue your reading. I don't want to disturb you anymore," with her goodbyes she veered, her back facing him. 

"That's quite alright." 

He was nimble before he bolted towards the threshold, racing after the female in the hall, making sure his golden eyes remained locked on her frame. He didn't want to lose sight of the blonde. 

"Ah, Kaede, please wait up."

The blonde paused, halting in her tracks in the hallway as a familiar soothing voice was dubbing her name from the other end. A soft tone that was almost filled with desperation, it was rather melodious, if she added. She veered her head, instinctively, taking a glance at who was calling her, subtly. 

Finding a male dressed in dirty green pristine type uniform. That black-masked still covering his lowered face; his mouth, chin, and neck. He was slim but tall. She felt as if his golden eyes were staring directly at her, no, through her. As he was making his way towards her. The only known sound from the void hall was the black heels to his shoes, kissing the glossy hall floor. 

_Shinguji Korekiyo._

"Oh, Kiyo!? Is there something you need? We just talked a few minutes." 

She became easily confused as to why the male chased after her, _'He probably needs something important. In that case, I should figure it out then.'_

"Why, yes..." he didn't plan this out very well, his mind wandered, trying to find a good excuse for starting another conservation with her, _'She is the Ultimate Pianist, so I'll ask something about that topic, then.'_

"I would like to hear you play your piano, if I may?"

Her eyelids widened for a moment, mouth a gap, stammering, "Y-You want to hear me play my piano!?" Honestly, she wasn't expecting such a question from him.

"Correct... I would prefer to hear that beautiful tone you could produce first hand... is that an issue for you?" 

She shook her head, "N-No."

"Well, you shouldn't have an issue with me wanting to hear that talent with her first hand, then?" 

"No, I'll love to show you!" She awkwardly swirled her frame, "F-Follow me."

He made no protest and silently followed her closely from behind—his eyes never leaving her frame—keeping a firm gaze on her. The halls were void of any life besides them, the only known sound was coming from her dress shoes and his black shoes. 

He was reserved, not bothering to voice anything else, letting the female follow him. Until she halted at her door, grabbing the door handle, pulling the door open. He assumed by the look of it this was her research room.

With her sliding her large door open. He was able to take a glimpse inside of the room, "shockingly", he has never been in her sanitary before. His golden eyes scanned around the room. As Kaede entered the threshold. 

The place had papers scattered and littered across the floor, the place was rather simple and somewhat disorganized. The room wasn't fancy or high class but still was refreshing for him. As if he was gazing into her soul and passions while being in this room.

His mind wandered about how she felt about the room herself. How did she feel about the lab? Or did she not mind the messy papers scattered across the floor? 

Kaede strolled over to the large piano in the room, her piano. Before lowering herself down on the chair, sitting relaxingly. Making sure she'd left enough room for the male to sit. He shortly followed her, awkwardly but modestly sitting down next to her, leaving an inch between them, leaving enough space for her to reach the keys, being mindful of that. 

Crossing his legs in the process. His movements reminded him of a girl's fancy mannerisms. Probably from his sister. She could tell his sister's influence was rubbing off on him and that's why he acts the way he did most of the time. At least that's what the blonde kept thinking. She shook her head of those thoughts, she had no time to think only play...

Cracking her fingers, before she pressed the tips of her fingers down on her broad, starting playing with the keys. The loud tone filling up the room. A rhythmic tone. 

The male thought the sound was awfully beautiful, so much so he started humming, falling the beats softly under his mask, making sure he wasn't loud.

The mysterious black-haired teen hummed to the rhythm, engulfing in the sounds she was playing with while still keeping an on her attentively.

She heard the soft humming next to her, hearing the sound was like hearing music in her eyes, it was refreshingly different. 

_'I had no idea he had a beautiful hum.'_

The sound was so captivating for her, being dulcet to hear. Suddenly something inside of her sparks, causing her only to crave hearing more of his voice and how better it could be without his mask on. She felt complacency as she kept performing, getting lost in her trail of music. So much so, she froze in place, her muscles tightened, her fingers locked in place, staring blankly at her large keys and piano. As she paled.

The Anthropologist immediately took note of the sudden change in her behavior, beginning to question why she would stop playing her keys. Was she feeling uneasy, ill? 

"Are you feeling well? You look rather alarmed and pale, Kaede." 

She blinked, being taken out of her thoughts by his voice. He sounded… truly concerned about her and that took her by surprise, she shook her head, "Oh!? I-I'm fine, I'm just surprised to hear you suddenly humming. That's all," she glanced away, refusing to look at him for a moment, she felt the heat rushing to her cheeks, a burning sensation coursing through her veins, " _You're voice was almost lovely to listen to…"_

He couldn’t help but a few amusing chuckles escape his lips, “Kehehe…hehe..."

The female only felt disarray, hearing the male chuckle in front of her as if something there was amusing him. Was he making fun of her? Mocking the blonde? Why was he laughing at her!? The query was plaguing her mind, the giggle made her feel unsettled.

Confused, her expression altered to match that emotion she felt striving inside of her core, eating away at her, hearing him chuckle. She didn't understand what it was he found funny. His tone filled with pleasure, "Huh? Why are you laughing?" Peripherally, gazing at the tall male.

"I find your compliment quite endearing, no one had ever given me compliments like that before, well, all except for her…" she parted her lips to speak, wanting to ask him who it was he was talking about but he ended up answering that thought of her, "My beloved sister... She was fond of my humming, so I would always hum for her when I could." For a mere moment, she swore she saw sorrow gleaming in his eyes.

He knew his singing wasn't any good, especially when he used to sing to his sister at times. But his sister was always so perfect at everything. Including singing, recalling all of those pretty memories of his sister weakly singing to him to sleep. 

Hoisting his arms towards his frame, placing one of his hands on his shoulder and the other hand down to his waist, clutching the folds of his fabric. Shutting his eyelids, "her voice was so beautiful, a rather smoothing tone… truly even if she was ill, she used her voice to sing me to sleep."

_'He must really miss his sister.'_

She hoisted her hands, taking them off of her keys, curling her fingers into the palms of her hands, displaying a wide array of confidence, the volume of her voice heightened, "I'm sure you'll meet your sister again! Don't give up hope just yet, soon we'll find a way out of here and we can all be friends! Like you said before, I still can't wait to see your sister, she sounds so lovely. I can tell you care about her a lot." Lips curling in a soft smile, showing him her support.

He couldn't help but nod cheerfully, letting up a huff of agreement escape from his lips. But the sadness she saw gleaming in his golden eyes only made her insides swirl with regret as if she spoke something that must've upset him.

He removed his hands from his body, shifting his one arm under his elbow, clutching the fabric of his shoulders in a firm grip. His other hand still raised, his index finger was the only one pointing up. 

"Oh, but I'm afraid I can not…" Her lips curved in a circle, an O shape as he continues, "For you see, my sister is no longer with us."

"Oh? I'm very sorry for your loss… I had no idea…"

"Back on topic, as I stated before: music is an important aspect to anthropology. Perhaps, if you are interested... you could teach yourself and learn songs from other cultures as well?" 

She thought a moment about that offer, his point seemingly interests her, vastly.

##  **_Why Toy With Me Like This!?_ **

"You do you keep hanging out with that fuckin' freak anyways?" 

Her voice was loud, annoyed, making a mockery of the male sitting next to Kiyo. Miu wasn't fond of the way Kiyo kept acting and how Kaede was perfectly alright with his weirdness, despite finding him to be a little creepy. 

All attention swirled towards the three, the rest gazing at the trio. Wondering what's going on.

The anthropologist remains emotionless, simply sitting there, unmoving. Taking his situations with little care. He didn't care about what they thought of him. 

Kaede’s facial expression altered to hurt and disarray while showing her pity towards, "Don't call him that! He may be different but that's no excuse to make fun of him!" 

He was fully aware of his constant appearance and behavior made others think of him. Freak, creep, weirdo. All simple insults that held no heavy weight or meaning to him. They were just meaningless words without any sentiments. He merely wishes to observe not be a part of any of them. The truth that the female was defending him was shocking but also expected. She was always his field of interest to study.

A part of him didn't think she'd do that but then again, the blonde will do anything in her power to get justice. She often had a sense of doing what's right and honesty, it was rather beautiful to witness. 

Still, he spoke nothing. Not a single peek.

After all, he was cool-headed and intelligent enough to know not to foul the fire, not right now. He was an aloof type of person, preferring to watch from afar rather than be a part of it.

"Oh, is Kaede actually defending Kiyo? This is sooo interesting. Aww, does Kaede have a crush on him?"

Korekiyo's stare was growing cold, harsh by the minute; being annoyed by the male dressed in white and black. He was never fond of Oma, in fact, he thought he was annoying, getting the way. And always trying to prank and touch his belongings, it was awfully getting on his nerves.

" _I'll tear out your nerves from your skin_ ," His tone was a low growl, threatening physical harm to the supreme leader.

"He's my good friend! I don't view him that way!" 

"You sure? If I didn't know any better you two might be doing some freaky stuff behind doors when we aren't here." 

"What are you implying?" 

"You know exactly what I'm implying, princess. You. Have. A. big. Crush. On. Kiyo, over there." 

"Yeah… W-What if I do?"

Kiyo wasn't expecting to hear those words. It was unsuspecting, he didn't think Kaede felt any sort of affection like that towards him but it was rather beautiful, to him at least.

The supreme leader only scoffed, his purple eyes gazing down at his hands, staring at his fingertips, "Anyone who would have a crush on him is a weirdo too, no one here likes him much. He's just a creep and that will never change, you know?" 

Kiyo froze, he felt something of him break, his heart dropping. A familiar feeling, one he felt before when his sister died. The world he felt like was crashing down in front of him. He didn't care about the things they said but that line made him shivered. 

It was a bitter feeling. He hoisted himself from his seat, refusing to say a word before veering his heels, making his way towards the doors. His voice is lost and stuck in his throat.

"Kiyo!" 

He heard her should for Korekiyo but didn't bother to reply to her or acknowledge the shouting.

  
  
  


He heard a knock at his door but he didn't bother to push it open, instead, he rested his eyes on for a moment, "Kiyo!" 

"Hey, Kiyo. I wanted to apologize for what the others said about you."

"You think I was affected by their words?" 

"Yeah…"

He let out a soft chuckled, raising his hand, pointing his index finger to the side, as if all-knowing, shutting his eyelids, "I can reassure you I've been called names like that for most of my life, truly, I do not care about what others think of me."

"Oh, I understand. People call me Piano Freak."

"That's quite alright… but one thing that still is plaguing my thoughts though..."

"Oh? What may that be?"

"How do you really feel about me? And please do be honest, no matter how harsh." 

"I think you're pretty cool, and you seem passionate about what you enjoy. Of course, you're a bit girly but I'm sure it's from the influence of your sister. You're a little creepy but I think you have good intentions."

"Hm… intriguing." 

She couldn't help but notice his facial expression, "W-What's wrong?" 

"Was all the interest you showed in me merely a lie, then?" He sounded… hurt by this. The tone of voice wasn't his usual calm and polite manner, rarely losing his cool with his words unless pushed past his limits which rarely happen. But his voice sounded hoarse, bitter at the female, harsh.

He knew his tone of voice, morbid and horror way of proceeding, why would she think of him any different from the rest? He knew he was strange but that didn't bother him. While he is most of the time very collected, with his voice staying the same tone this time but wasn't like that. This was different. 

But he was understanding also, taking this outcome as best as he could. Though, that didn't stop him from asking the questions that were on his mind at the time. Was she just playing with his heart? Was her words and actions to make herself appear more well mannered and polite. He could read the female like a book.

"That's wrong! I would never do that to anyone!"

"Well, whether it is true or false is irrelevant to me, now..."

"I came here to tell you, I'm sorry for As long as we work this out together, everything will work out just fine!"

"I am grateful for your thoughts, Kaede. But... there will never be a time where truly I love you... My heart still belongs to my sister but I came to care so much about you, the things love can do to you…" He spoke with complete confidence riddling his voice but that dimed in a low shaky voice, filled with unspoken love and hurt, "I loved her with all of my heart and she loves me with all of her heart. We are forever bound together by faith, none can come in between us... Our intense love, I don't really care what others may think." 

His room only filled with a dead silence, void of any talking. Kaede kept her lips tight together, never parting to voice her thoughts. Her thoughts swirling. Did he love his sister so much? Wait!? He sounds like his relationship was more than just a simple family bond. She couldn't help but feel uneasy at that notion.

"You're alright with that, yes?"

She was taken out of her thoughts by his voice speaking up once more. She didn't want to offend again. He did before when she made a joke about his sister-complex which didn't go well and she didn't want him to feel worse or get him flustered and furious. After a few moments she plainly bobbed her eagerly but proudly filled with confidence, "I'm sure of it!" 

This seemed to brighten the male in turn. Shutting his eyelids, he couldn't help but let his lips curl in a soft smile, of course, she wasn't able to see it but she could make a small outline of slight movement from under his black rubber face mask, "You truly are a light that shines in the darkness of times. With that, you draw others to you, it most certainly has for me."

Her lips curved in a nervous smile, her eyes gliding away to the side, "Y-you're going to make me blush if you keep saying those things, kiyo."

He only let out a soft chuckled, "Kukeke, that too would be rather beautiful to see."

The male gaze at the bookshelf, gazing at all of the movies. Movies for everything but most didn't interest him. He stayed silent, standing still, 

"All aspects of humanity are beautiful. I am observing you with great interest as well, Kaede."

"Humanity is beautiful... A film about such a topic cannot possibly be boring. I am most curious to see how this depicts the beauty of humanity," his tone brightened, getting vastly excited, notably his tone more high-pitched. Talking about the current topics on screen, enthusiastically. 

Kaede didn't protest, letting him go off as he began a lengthy lecture about anthropology that was currently showing on screen in the movie, even if she didn't ask to hear it, she enjoyed hearing him going off-topic and to something he was very passionate about. His hyperfixation on the topics.

"Truly? It makes me very happy to hear you say that."

##  **_Venerate Reassurance_ **

**Summary:** _Gonta wanting to show off his young Tarantulas he had in his containers. Little did he know it wasn't going to go how he expected._

The pianist and Anthropologist were sitting next to one another at the large table, their plates filled with a delicious meal and suffered, cooked by the Ultimate main herself, as much as Kaede didn't want the main to waste her time on cooking something fancy for them. Oddly, enough it felt like a date.

Luckily, the female told him They were going to eat so he made sure he had his eating mask on. The male was already dawning his eating mask so it wasn't a huge problem and he didn't need to decline her offer.

It was really only them in the room like everyone else was busy someplace else to give much thought. The "lunch date" wasn't that romantic and the male was mostly reserved. 

After they were finished, they helped the maid cleaned the dishes off, and now making their way towards the void halls.

"Kaede! Kiyo!"

"Gonta has something to show you guys!" 

"Please, do tell?" 

Before another word could be spoken Gonta had heaved his arms towards the two, grabbing their hands, his fingers wrapping around their hands before scampering to another location in the large school, the bulked male plopped himself towards the cases containing all sorts of small bugs and insects.

The pianist felt a sudden lump at her throat, an uneasy feeling washed over her, anxiety stirring inside of her, coursing through her body. The color of her pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish purple shadowed her upper face.

The green-haired handed the tarantula out of the small clear containing, carefully removing the spider from his rather large grasps.

The Anthropologist didn't flinch or acted uneasy as he let the insect crawl on his arm and hand. His golden eyes studied the bug with great interest. Of course, he was scared but he kept his cool composer, fighting back his own fears. After all, he was calm and rational and wasn't the one to let emotions get to him or affect him in any way.

This only left Kaede astounded as she was gazing at her golden-eyed boyfriend. _'How can he do that!?'_ She was becoming envious of her slim boyfriend as she continued to watch him. She had no idea Korekiyo was so cool and calm while doing this. It surprises her greatly. Mouth a gap, her lilac-colored eyes studying the scene playing out in front of her, gawking almost.

The entomologist's lips curve in a soft smile, brightly showing his cheerfulness. Kaede thought it was rather cute to see Gonta so happy while he was chatting away with him. He definitely was vastly passionate about his insects and animals, always enjoying talking about his little friends and showing them to others, especially to his two lovers. That reminded her of how Korekiyo is when talking about his studies with humans and culture. 

In reality, Korekiyo never relished the thought of bugs or small creatures other than humans near him; finding them rather revolting but he had to be logical and relaxed. Not letting his discomfort for the large spider seep through his expression. 

"Kaede, if I may ask, do you have a fear of spiders?" 

The bright blonde blinked, being taken back by that question. She didn't expect him to ask her that nor did she think he saw her discomfort with the spider on his hand.

"N-No, of course not…" she shook her head at that, "what makes you say that?" It was an evident lie on her part. Of course, she was afraid but she didn't want to make Gonta upset, that was the last thing she wished to do.

His golden didn't shift away from her frame, only glancing at her with the immense study. She knew how smart he was and what he was doing now was creeping her out but she was certain he had the best intentions. At least, she hoped. 

Love was unpredictable. And that's why he thought it was so beautiful. 

Remembering the dread and nervousness of coming out to all of their friends, announcing that Korekiyo and Kaede were together in a relationship. Of course, the rest already had their suspicions about them, teasing them or hinting at the fact that they liked one another. 

The blonde wasn't all too fond of the fact they had kept this relationship a secret. She couldn't help but feel weary and felt moderately lousy for hiding it that she ended up confronting her boyfriend about it. 

While the other male wasn't so certain with that idea, being vastly skeptical of doing so. Of course he didn't think what the others thought of him, the same as when he was in a Incestuous relationship with his sister. He didn't find their love immoral and how could this be any different? It wasn't different, that's why, at least, that was the mindset of Korekiyo.

The ocean green-haired could recall each of their beloved friends’ facial expressions, some filled with disgust and disapproval, not enjoying their open relationship. Making the excuse that Kaede shouldn't be with or date Korekiyo out of all people. Some of them questioned the relationship. 

Of course, they didn't really know he was in an polygamous relationship with his (decrease) sister and Kaede, as Korekiyo didn't really bother to mention it. Learning that his sister was also fond of the blonde. It seems like his sister and him had a similar type: thick blonde with a talent for playing the piano. It was all consensual, of course.

Despite all of that the blonde kept her encouraging composer, reassuring her boyfriend.

One person who was innocently supportive was Gonta, who was quick to agree, thinking it was a great idea too and that they should go do what makes them happy.

He was very naive but also gentle, telling everyone they had the wrong impression of their friends and that the male was actually very sweet and was a gentleman. There was some truth to that. He could be sweet if he truly wanted too.

Ever since that day, the Anthropologist wanted to do the same for the blonde—to thank her for the efforts—but she was always so bright and kept her prideful manner, it was difficult for him to accomplish that given task on its own. She rarely lost her cheerful nature, the same could've been said for Gonta as well.

With the blue-coded tarantula still crawling on his palm, he took a step forward, towards the female, his golden eyes studied her reaction with a close range. Watching her growing tense, more ill by the seconds. She stood still, frozen in fear, her body unmoving but quivering. Her mind screamed for her to move but she simply couldn't. 

But now, she was right in front of him, noticeably trembling. Sweating, she felt the water falling down her face. The golden-eyed male looming over her, his shadow covering her frame. The male was looming over her frame, the fact that he was mere inches taller than her, gazing down at her, made him feel intimidated, threatening.

As if he was reading her like some sort of book, in this case. He _can_ read her like a book. He gave a bitter, harsh glare. Colder on what he intended.

The Anthropologist scoffed at her, "But Kaede… your pity lie is fleeting and isn't fooling me like with Gonta—Your expressions and manner tell otherwise." 

An ache seized her chest, as she wilted, feeling remorse for lying. She wrapped her fingers around her other arm, clutching her white sweater.

Her lips dipping to a few, her lilac eyes traveled to the grassed cover floor. Her expression was filled with hurt and regret, "Ah! sorry…"

"Huh? Kaede… tell lie? She would never do that!" 

Leisurely grabbing her waist, it was a tender touch, filled with care. "Huh…W-What are you doing, kiyo?" 

"Try to let it crawl on your hand, it will not bite you unless provoked." 

She bit back on her movements and her, deciding to stay still letting 

"Huh?" 

"Gonta says sorry, it wasn't very gentlemen like."

##  **_The Thrilled Of Having You There [MasterMind AU]_ **

His life was never easy, even from birth. His so called parents weren't in his life much. But his sister was there, always shadowing him with the attention he craved… To the point he became captivated and obsessed with her. But he still had no idea how much his sister was manipulating him as he was deeply enamoured by her.

And his sister took some time but required his feelings, and eventually their relationship was incestuous. Bending down to her every twitch, letting her do as she pleased. He just loves her to his core.

His sister was boastful, selecting the appeal that suited him perfectly, invariably making sure he was always in a good state. Finding his previous suit simple and unfitting. 

He was controlling but he was naive to see that. He wanted to see his sister happy again, witnessing her bright smile. What was wrong with that? 

But unfortunately, she became ill and sickly that she had ended up passing away, her death took a toll on his mental state. Nearly driving him to the break of insanity, losing his mind, going mad but still, he continued his studies on anthology. Just for her, as she would've wanted him to accomplish. 

The guilt of being unable to get her any sort of friends still lingered, stirring inside of him. Until he thought of a great idea… gaining hundred friends… just for her and so he did do that.

During one of his outings, studying the local area he was currently visiting, those around him became his worst enemy, attacking him, torturing him in hideous ways. It was insufferable. Difficult to breath out, to scream. His body was aching with agonizing pain, he was at near death. Struggling to get on his knees as he was tied down. The side of his eyes blackened, his array of vision wasn't fully revealing with his current surroundings.

Until he saw her again… his sister, a hallucination. Her words were a soft tone, her words reassuring, hearing her tenderness in his ears, as if she was singing, calling him "dear". It was like some sort of coping mechanism. She was passive aggressive, telling him what to do, he didn't protest against the words, doing as she was telling him to out of his place, obeying any of her orders without questions.

Hearing her voice throughout the halls, as he was near the supposed entrance of the school, being blocked off. 

Two different footsteps could be heard coming closer towards his direction.

"...the door must be the entrance. If we walk through it, we can escape this place, right?" 

"Wait, I don't think we should, it might be a trap."

He decided it would be best to intervene, giving his two scents on the topic at hand, "Worrying about that isn't necessary. I have already examined the doors."

The blonde flinched, her eyes traveled to the new voice speaking up, she stared confusingly, her brows cocked, "Oh...uhhh…"

"You wonder, "Who is this?" Yes… I shall make that clear first. My name is Korekiyo Shinguji… I am the Ultimate Anthropologist."

"Korekiyo? Anthropologist?"

With that mask present he was able to hide his cringe, he was never fond of using "Korekiyo", the name only his sister refers to him as and she wasn't his sister, the name being dubbed by another lips made him feel disdain, "Please, call me Kiyo. As for anthropology, would you like a simple explanation?"

"Okay, sure…" 

"Anthropology… studies customs, legends, folk tales, songs and much more. There may even be customs in your daily life, the origins of which you do not know. For example… certain aspects of birthday or one year celebrations. Anthropology sheds light on traditions and customs such as these through rigorous analysis," he kept going on with his rants that she wasn't really sure with that to react with 

_An ancient fear was changed over many years into a creature we can identify. Culture is constantly changing. Anthropology chases those changes. Thus, I must keep the present in mind while he learns about past customs."_

He always kept that in mind, in the back of his head and the same could've been said for the logic of love as well? Or maybe even for friends? 

"Okay… I sorta get it, but not really… it sounds like a lot of fun though!" 

"Well of course it's fun… it's a study focused on humanity. I believe… that human beings are creatures who possess infinite beauty." 

"Oh, umm…."

"I find all aspects of humanity _—_ even the ugly parts _—_ to be beautiful. Our present situation is rather… intriguing. What beauty will I be able to witness here? Kehe...kehehehe...People are wonderful…"

(This guy looks like a creep… and it turns out he is one, too)

She asked him if she would be able to go past the door.

"You should find the answers to such questions on your own…"

"The moment your hopes are shattered… that, too… may be beautiful." 

That first interaction kept playing on repeat in his mind, a never ending circle of events, unable to get devoid of them. 

He loves her. He loves her. He loves her. He loves her. He loves her. He loves her. He loves her. _He loves her._

No matter how many times that phrase repeated in his thoughts it wouldn't go away, he expected to find humans worthy enough to join his sister and to become friends with her beloved but to actually fall for one!? Well, not actually "fall in love" it was a different feeling, he liked her close enough to call her a friend and fellow classmates and peers but… **_more_ **. It was an unusual type of love, if he must admit and say so.

His sister would feel disgusted at him. Would she hate him for resting his eyes on someone else?

But he still loves his sister so much, a burning sensation coursing through his veins.

But the limited time he had spent with her during this time told him everything he wanted to know. She was perfect, like her sister. Getting to talk to her, getting to know more about her. Thrilled him.

Her hair, that short blonde hair, golden like it must've been soft to the touch. That urge, craving to brush the strands— feeling that softness on his fingers. Ever so slowly and tenderly. I would treat her with such care, like a queen. 

Her pale skin, maybe it was delicate as well? It was so flawless, no blemishes. Seemingly perfect, to him, at least. Even, if she did, her flaws would still be so beautiful. All of her was beautifully designed.

He was simply craving to brush his hand down her soft cheeks, feeling her pale skin. No, he desired to rub my hand up and down her whole body, engulfing every inch as he possibly could from her. Taking his time doing so, wanting to watch how her body would react if he was on top of her, controlling her every move, leaving me to do as he desired. Having power over her. Unearth her. Break her. Watching her devoid expression finally begged for him. All of it, on repeat, like a broken record player. A never-ending circle filled with pleasure. Oh, the beauty of it!

How would she react? Would she utter? Or would she tremble? Or maybe even both? In truth, I don't really know how she'll respond, being ascertained of that. 

Though, the emotional and mental connection he had felt towards her was more important than his simple lust for her and his own sexual cravings. After all, as he always put it, the mental connection was the utmost importance when it came to forming a real bond and relationship with someone. 

Korekiyo was increasingly fond of the blonde and that optimistic nature so much so that he had asked if she wanted to be friends with her sister as well. Without a second thought, she agreed. Of course, she was skeptical but also caring and understanding. 

He was just craving to know more about her—being with her with every chance he could get or studying her from afar when he could. Urging to know all that he could about the beautiful sediment. This young girl attracted him with her beauty and he found it so blinding, yet thrilling.

He could sense the confusion in her voice, Kaede still didn't quite understand it, of course, she didn't. She was smart but still could be naive. Her heart was way too pure to understand the hell he went through and the heartbreak of his sister leaving him.

It was **wrong**. And he knew everything he was doing was wrong, it was evident. But he didn't care, he didn't care about the judgment of others. None of it.

Thinking of such things, disgusting. Naughty. It made him feel ugly, unclean. Dreaming of such things, in his killing game, when he had his beloved sister he couldn't help but love with all of his heart.

But it felt right. The thoughts of doing that gave me so much thrill. A weird feeling stirring inside of me, in which I couldn't properly phrase how I would elucidate those persuasions. 

The sensation felt so… indicating. The stimulation. He wanted more of it. He **needed** more. And he would do anything to get more with her, _even if that meant framing her for murder just so he can be with her._

Which had to lead him to now… 

The beauty of being the mastermind of the game filled with foolish teenagers. Foolish yet beauty. 

Korekiyo was intrigued by the current situation they were all unknowingly placed in and he couldn't help but just wondered the sort of beauty he would be able to witness for himself with that being said. He knew his words and statements creeped the girl out, vastly.

His mind always wondered what it would be like to watch those craving to live. What would happen to a person if they were forced into the killing game? To him, he was craving to know the answers.

As he always stated, ' _People are creatures of greed. At times, that inner ugliness is visible. But that, too, is just another aspect of the beauty of humanity. 'Human beings cling to life... that's their source of beauty…'_

The death of **_Rantaro Amami..._ **

The trial has started, the male stood still, being reserved, hearing his fellow peers talking among each other. Everyone was eagerly awaiting. 

This was only wasting time, he wanted to begin the discussion himself, voicing out, "Then might I offer the first topic?" 

"Don't fuckin' get ahead of us! Ya tryin' to start some shit!?" Miu only shouted at him, snapping at the long dark ocean-haired teen; annoyance filled her voice in the large trial room. 

"C-Calm down...How about we listen first?" Kaede was quick to defend the male, trying to get the male to relax first. 

This left him feeling thrilled, a tug at his heart watching her do this. _'So beautiful.'_ He kept a good keen eye on the female in question.

"I'll begin the conversation, then. There's something… I found curious—Why, I wonder, didn't the culprit take advantage of the First Blood Perk?"

That part was definitely intriguing, to say the least.

  
  


Kaede was filled with determination, being confident in herself, it was rather beautiful to witness. If only she knew the bitter truth. 

"Before we determine the mastermind, we must uncover the culprit." 

  
  


"I don't think Miu went to the basement either! Right, Kiyo?" 

"Of course, she didn't. Miu was in the dining hall during the murder. I saw her there while dining in what I thought would be my last supper." 

He cleared Miu's alibi while giving Kaede a boost.

  
  


"You wished to protect him… there's Beauty in such a wish…" Yet, the blonde kept lying. He didn't expect someone who was like a bright light and seemingly as her to live for someone she barely knew for a week. "But Kaede… your lie is far too fragile and fleeting to protect anyone." 

There was a subtle hint of jealousy, rage even. Eating away at his insides and core. 

"Ah! Sorry…" 

She sleepily groaned, her head throbbing, hurting on impact. Was this heaven? Hell? Where was she? 

_"Nothing. No light. No sound. No form. No voice."_

The room was dimly-lit, dark even. Making it hard for her lilac eyes to adjust. A light was positioned on top of her, the only life source in the room. But even with that light shining down on down on her frame, it was still pretty difficult to take a good glance. But the source wasn't as bright, also dimed. 

Still, wrenching, the blonde felt somewhat dizzy, like her head was spinning. An uneasy feeling clutching her stomach. Telling the female something was deeply wrong.

The cold thick air of the room. Like a gust of winter, the wind was passing by. The white-haired didn't mind the bitter coolness, not a bit.

She did try to hoist herself up, trying to shift, move from her current position but she found it difficult to do so.

Rope tied around her arms and legs, restricting her movements, leaving her unable to leave or get up. A rope was tightly wrapped around their skin, feeling the uncomfortable tightness, holding them back a pillar on the wall.

  
  


Her lilac eyes scanned the door room but it had confused her even more. Driving her insane. _'I need to think of how I got here!'_

Still, she couldn't 

"Kukekeke…."

The light radiated off her, it was rather beautiful, seeing her pale skin seemingly highlighted in such a compromising position. 

She blinked being taken out of her daze by a familiar rhythmic voice. Veering her head, only to find the male was coming in view, making his way out of the darkness. His golden gaze locked on her frame, not flinching away from her. 

"Huh!? Kiyo!?" Her eyes dilating, her voice filled with a gasp, easily becoming.

What was he doing here!? Why was he here!? Did he have any clue where she was!? Her thoughts swirling with questions she needed to 

"I thought I was dead!?"

"I can reassure you that you are not dead, in fact, it was my plan to make sure you made it out alive after your supposed _Execution._ " 

He had plans to murder Kaede from the beginning, the very start he had met her, learn about her. But he wanted to hang out with her as well. At least, a little more, alone. 

Her expression altered to confusion, unsure of what the male had met, "What are you talking about?"

"It seems you have yet to understand." 

"Understand what!?"

"Who is the true mastermind of this killing game… do you wish to know who it is, Kaede?" 

She nodded hastily, almost eagerly. She was desperate to know the name that would come out of his lips, craving to know what it was that sent her here to play this hellish and horrid game.

"The mastermind of this killing game… is Shinguji Korekiyo." His facial expression was unreadable, she couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion he was feeling right now.

She let out a grasp, trying to take a step back from the male in front of her but she couldn't with the rope. Instead, she wearily glared at who she thought was her dear friend. Someone she thought she could trust, was going to be first with her in the end. 

Of course, she thought Korekiyo a little creepy but, in the end she only assumed the best with him and thought he was a good person that happens to care about his sister a little much. 

She was still unsure about him as she still didn't know that much about him personally but, now this only broke open _. 'I-I didn't know him as well as I thought…'_

His expression remained neutral, not moving or shifting from where he was. Instead, he kept a close eye on the blonde, perusing.

"Y-you're really the mastermind!?" 

"Correct." 

"Why would you do that!?" She only elicited back at him, her tone demanding for answers, a tone she wasn't fond of using 

"Kukeke…" shutting his eyes, swirling his body to the side, tilting his frame, lowering his chin, placing both of his hands on his chest, in a tender fashion, "my motives are quite simple but worth all of the results." 

She stammered over her words, he only left her speechless.

"I expected you to be… more understanding of my motives but, at last, you took me by surprise." 

"Please, stop this, Kiyo! This is wrong! You're killing our friends…" her voice growing hoarse, tears welling in her eyes.

"That passion you showed me... I fell victim to its beauty and I keep falling down the cycle of love."

letting out a disgruntled 

  
  


"Well, the way you quiver with confusion is beautiful, too... Now give yourself to me... Your fear, worry, anger, and love... I will reveal all of your beauty."

She froze in place, unsure. Her thoughts racing. This couldn't be it could it!?" 

"In any event, let's revisit the topic of your interest in me. As I said, all aspects of humanity, even the ugliest, are beautiful. You took an interest in me. Spent time with me... What sort of beauty will you show me as I toy with you...? That is what I wish to know."

##  **_Under His Mask (Lime)_ **

"I will open the door to a world of pleasure you have yet to experience, Kaede."

His tone was a soft whimper, carrying his words with a rhythmic voice, always carrying his words with such care and thought as he was hovering over, looming above her frame. His long hair dripping down, the tips meeting her frame on the sheets of the bed.

This only triggered shivers to run down her shine. She loved that voice with so of her heart, craving to hear it again and again until she couldn't anymore. Playing on repeat like a broken record player or how she constantly played around with the keys on her keyboard.

He had her body down on the soft bed, blankets unfolded, messy from her pulling the folds tightly in her grasp and from her twitching on the large bed. Her arms tied together over her head, her eyes covered by a blindfold, being unable to see much. He kept her mouth void of any gags, at least for now he thought it was alright. Hearing her soft whimpers and grasps for air. 

"I wonder… what beauty will I be able to witness here?"

He lightly pressed his fingers down on her soft skin slowly but tenderly shifted his fingers, gliding his fingers until they were near her skirt. She felt all of the movement, feeling his rough bandages on her legs, Kaede early shifted her legs, slightly moving on the bed. 

"You are so exceptionally beautiful." 

He kept rubbing his hands down her body, in a slow yet gentle manner, watching the lilac-eyes female eagerly awaiting for what has yet to come. Biting her lips from the anticipation.

Before he pressed his finger down on her 

She couldn't help but let out a soft moan, this only made Kiyo more thrilled to continue what he was doing. 

How did this get to this point…? Well...

_"Say, Kaede… if I may, I have a suggestion on what we can do today."_

_She became easily interested in hearing what he was going to say, "What is it?"_

And it only led to the boy explaining his dreams and what he'd intend to do with the blonde in her room once they got back. He also kept dragging his sister in the conservation, explaining how his sister also wanted to have the blonde as well but he still loves his beloved sister. Kaede thought it was a bit creepy and weird but went with it. 

And it made the female wonder if he had any shame. Still, it was astonishing yet, a bit eerie that he elaborated the naughty thoughts being completely truthful.

Kaede took some time to think this though, not fully sheepishly agreeing to let Korekiyo do as we wished. She had no idea how he managed to sneak any rope in her room without her even noticing, it only caught her off guard.

"Please, no need to be nervous about me," The slim male advised the blonde, “I will not cause you harm but a new world filled with pleasure.”

His fingers laced through the strands of her short hair Providing some sort of comfort for her. He was sure his delicate long dark hair was tickling her smoothing skin from below. 

She only nodded, her voice was caught in her throat, leaving her unable to speak, even if she was urging too. But gave consent. 

##  **_Just A Little Kiss, Please?_ **

"I wonder where Kiyo is? I've been searching for him all day but I can't seem to find him. I hope he isn't actively trying to avoid or hates me."

"One can only hope that is not the case." 

She froze, her muscles tightened, she felt a presence close behind her, suddenly. Eyelids widened, her eyes dilated for a moment. Hearing a voice that sounded harsh, harsher than he intended it to sound.

Her mouth a gap, she veered her heels, finding a familiar male dressed in a military like uniform, mere inches. A shadow was cast under his eyes, also making bags under his eyes. His expression was cold and that made her shiver, and quiver from the fear she felt inside of her. 

Her lilac eyes traveled up to meeting his golden coded eyes. He was awfully slim and tall then she was, and being a few centimeters measly away from her only gave off an aura and vibe filled with malice intent but she knew how the long-haired teen was like that sometimes. 

She had no idea what her relationship was with him, they were close enough to be more than friends with benefits and the emotional connection and spark was presence but they weren't exactly dating or discussed their courses together since they didn't have mere enough alone time as he preferred. And she wanted to ask him what they were to each other. Almost grimacing at the female. 

"Ah! Kiyo!?"

  
  


"Wait, were you following me!?" 

He brought his hand up to his head, clutching the edge of his dirty green hat, "I wouldn't use the term "following" to describe what I was doing, take it more as observing." 

She thought it was weird but with that excuse, she was sure, despite how creepy he may be sometimes, 

"Please, excuse my harsh tone, I didn't mean to sound so cold towards you.' 

  
  


"Pardon?" 

"Can I kiss you, Kiyo?"

"May I ask what brought this?" 

"I just want to see something but I'll respect your wishes, if you don't want me to kiss you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or force you."

"I can not do such a thing, not here."

"Oh? That's fine!"

"However, we can do somewhere else more… _private_. It seems that my beloved sister did determine you are worthy enough to be trusted." 

_'S-sister!? What does his sister have to do with kissing me!?'_ She was awfully confused and alarmed by his statement. Somehow and someway, 

  
  


"Close your eyes, Keade," the male only ordered her. He watched as Kaede only nodded, doing as she was told, following his order.

"And please keep them close until I say so. If, I do, however, find out you were peeking… _I'll tear out your nerves from your skin."_

Kaede couldn't help but sweatdrop at that threat, nervously shifting at the idea and anger that the male could and would display if she didn't follow his orders. The words crept her out, causing her to shiver, she was letting her guard down.

He studied her for a moment, engulfing in her beauty. Her cheeks were puffy, her lips pursed, as if she was ready to kiss someone and that was definitely the case here. 

His fingers up against the rimming of his black rubber mask, pinching the holds with his fingers before pushing down his mask to his neck level. A ruby colored lipstick coded his lips, meaningfully, the mark of his sister, still living in her body. 

He took a step before, scooting towards her, his eyes watching her closely, making sure her eyelids stayed close at all times, it would be awful if she had opened them erroneously or not but he was sure she was going to keep that promise.

He was tender, almost hesitant, as if it was only experimental and if he was being honest, it was only that. Nothing but a tiny experiment for him.

Leaning closer as he tilted his head to the side, making, he was slow, almost hesitant and conscious. 

"There. Are you satisfied or do you crave more?" 

"N-No, I'm good, thanks."

"Say, the kiss was rather basic. Cultures tend to have different kissing techniques, I find it rather fascinating to learn about the different various ways to kiss someone you hold dear."

"Maybe we could try a few of them sometime?" 

"Perhaps. However, a relationship is formed mentally, not physically, so do not expect much of that from me. This will not be a daily occurrence." 

"That's alright. I like spending time with you, no matter what it is we're doing!" 

"Kehehe… This is rather adequate. I am pleased to hear your words." 

##  **_Silent Whimpers_ **

He kept stalking her, everywhere she kept. Always keeping her golden-eyed gaze locked on her frame. He kept himself far away, only wanting to observe her daily life without getting in the way much but with the small school they were placed in wasn't that difficult, far from it.

Hearing soft whimpering that belonged to a female coming from the outside, those whimpers did sound familiar and he had an idea forming in his mind at who it possibly was. But he needed to clear on that first. 

Carrying his tall and slim legs, veering towards the sounds as they continued. Hastily, sauntering to the sound, ignoring everything else in the way and path. As the whimpering became more apparent. He was growing increasingly curious, craving to see who it was. 

The whimpering became more apparent as he was growing increasingly curious, craving to see who it was. His legs were hefty but forcing himself to stroll towards the end of the hallway and to the doorway. His hand lowered, reaching down to the silver bar. Wrapping his bandaged fingers around the bar handles, using his body strength to push the door open, revealing the outside.

A gust of wind rushed as he did this, causing him to quiver at the coldness, shivery, it was refusing and was rather enjoyable. He took a step outside and passed the threshold. His eyes traveled around the outside. Examining every inch of the school's back yard, gazing in every direction—Not letting a single inch unexplored, everything appeared to be void of any life, besides him until he spotted a blonde…

Sitting down near the hall, her back against it, her knees hanging close to her chest, her body hunched over, the soft whimpers are coming from her. It was rather odd… to see the female like this, all alone. Usually she was that black-haired. 

Korekiyo took a few forwards, his eyes drifting towards her frame. Strolling over towards the teen, carefully eyeing her frame, peering, his gaze never leaving or shifting away from her. Making sure he was keeping a firm lock on her. Her face burden in her knees, her arms wrapped securely around her legs, as if holding them close for comfort. He saw all the vibrations coming from her body. Soft whimpering, sniffling.

"I see the beauty in your wailing."

She was taken off guard when she had heard the voice from above, flinching at that familiar voice, she simply wasn't expecting to hear anything. She sniffled, whipping her eyes before weakly raising her head to gaze at the voice. She took a breath and shaky inhales.

The strands of her short blonde hair being stuck to her now sticky skin. 

"Strands of hair are sticking on your cheeks but, even that too is beautiful," he couldn't help himself but to comment about that first before he took this time to bucked his legs, hunching himself down, making himself appear smaller. He kneel down only mere inches away from her, not breaking his eyes content with her.

placed her fingers on his cheeks, under his eyes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Feeling her sudden touch, feeling the rush of blood on his cheeks, suddenly. Her touch was soft, tender. Filled with unsay care. He wasn't expecting such tenderness from her. 

Her voice raised, sternly but also gentle. She sounded so… concerned. worried even. Like something was transpiring. It felt peculiar to hear such a tone from her. Not once, even if in their moments of dating, had he had such a worrying tone of voice from her. 

  
  
  


##  **_Please Just Sleep_ **

The room was dark, dimly-lit, his golden eyes adjusted to the dark by now. as the only known light source was coming from Kaede's window, revealing outside of their house, which was still covered with a light see-through purple curtains. 

The room was void of any known sound besides Kaede's breathing. Her breath was music playing in his ears, in a balanced paced rhythm. It kept him sane from the darkness and lack of sleep. The sound made him feel something special. 

He found it difficult to sleep. He simply couldn’t daze off to a deep slumber—he found himself unable to do such a task. His golden eyes partly open— his eyelids drooping. As his golden eyes were gazing up at her, watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing, studying her. 

Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so bright, devoid of any anger and terror. It was rather adorable. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Korekiyo, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him. 

The female was almost cuddled up against him, her face merely inches away from him. But not close as he wanted to watch her rest instead of cuddling too close. with this— he felt her body heat— her warmth. Feeling and hearing her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. 

Her short strands of blonde hair were lazily tugged behind her ears, revealing more of her expression and her puffy cheeks that rested on the fluffy pillows. Which he was the one who tugged her hair behind her ears. 

His hands holding her's, His fingers gently touching her skin. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers.

In her soft and sleepy warmth—grasping her hands in a tight and tender embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. However, he simply preferred being only a few inches away from her to study her features. Watching her every twitch. Eyeing her core. 

After all, he loves studying humans. No matter what they were doing, sleeping was no exception to this rule. And him, being as close to her as he was made it only more thrilling. Still, the warmth he was receiving from the blonde only reminded him of the warmth he used to get from his sister, longing for the warmth.

It was awkward at first, for Korekiyo to be under her grasp, in front of her, still deeply caring about his sister but he had got used to Kaede and his ever growing love for her. She wasn't a very judgmental person, and of course, she did jokingly comment about his supposed "sister-complex" before which angered the male and offended him. Kaede shortly regretted her words and apologised for her actions. Eagerly, he forgiven her and they forgot about that little exchange but it was always in the back of his mind, playing in his head. The memory was always playing on repeat in the back of his head.

Inadvertently, starting voicing his thoughts towards the only female in the room as he began talking to himself. Asking unnecessary questions, too deep for the blonde to answer on her own.

She was growing aware of her surroundings— feeling the fluffy pillow from under her head and white hair—the soft, cozy covers and blankets wrapped around her frame. The feeling of someone else holding the weight on the side down, his voice ringing in her ears causing her to become more aware of her surroundings. The feeling of his body heat and warmth. The touch of his ever so soft tan hair making contact with her skin. She let a soft muffled, her eyelids twitched for a moment, before opening her eyes, fluttering, letting her eyes adjust in the darkness of her, her face being mere inches away from the Anthropologist, laying next to her in her bed.

"Please, go back to bed, Kiyo. We can talk during the morning."

"Sleep is rather important, yes? However, I can not sleep tonight… observing you caught my interest more." 

## Radioisotope

> _His ideal Valentine's Date scene was going out to a fancy place, dressing up in beautiful dresses and simple suits; eating at the fanciest areas. Well, he couldn't eat—as much as it truly pains him—but he could watch his girlfriend and boyfriend feasts on their meals. But with being locked in this tight school getting something like that was mere impossible._

### Work Text:

Today was supposed to be a special moment, at least, that what the robot assumed today was, as his mind wandered—thinking about Valentine's Day—On the fourteen in February—which happened to strike on this very day and yet he could come close to dream only the perfect date—something generic or cliche—but he didn't care.

He never had any sort of experience with Valentine's Day—only with what he'd seen his classmates and peers talk about and in some of the novels he'd read. Checking up all of the information containing the idea. But it was so very cliché and cheesy sounding and he couldn't help but fall for those tales and remote platitudes. He simply didn't care if they were cliché, they still took his interest.

Still, his research and knowledge on the topic were limited, not merely consultancy, from not having experience for him, his lack of experience made him a bit nervous but he still was dawning his serious expression. Not letting his fear and uneasiness seep under his cracks. 

Kiibo's thought romance was going on dates, giving/receiving gifts, and anything else you would give to your sweetheart(s). It was typical. He may be inexperienced but the number of novels he managed to pick up and read did give him a few ideas.

His ideal Valentine's Date scene was going out to a fancy place, dressing up in beautiful dresses and simple suits; eating in the fanciest areas. Well, he couldn't eat, as much as it truly pains him, but he could watch his girlfriend and boyfriend feast on their meals. But with being locked in this tight school getting something like that was merely impossible. 

Of course, this topic was brought up and was well discussed between the three of them just days beforehand, as the female was the one who brought it to life. And she was one who happened to be picking what will be doing today so Tsumugi took action, inviting her boyfriends to meet her outside during the early hours in the afternoon.

The robot and his boyfriend kept strolling through the halls of the broken school. It was a few minutes of sauntering in the notably void halls— completely engulfed in silence. A satisfying silence. 

The only known sound was their shoes kissing the floor under them. The two haven't spoken or voiced their thoughts instead, enjoying the silence they were knowingly receiving.

"I wonder what Tsumugi has planned for us since she's keen on this whole day."

"Presumably, she probably has some outdoor activities? She did mention something about food... Possibly a picnic?" 

"Yeah, I believe that, too."

"Now that you mention it… You do remember where she said she will be outside, right?" Kiibo comprehensively disputed.

The male bobbed his head in agreement, "Of course, I'm pretty sure I won't forget things like that. Even if I did, I will just use my detective skills to find her," he jokingly let out a small chuckle from his lips.

"I suppose."

After that little exchange, the two fall back into silence. The two continued sauntering down the path they were on to the large entranceway of the school. Ignoring everything else in the way and path, (Not that there was much to ignore anyways). 

The raven-haired hand lowered, reaching down to the silver bar. Wrapping his fingers around the bar handles, using his body strength to push the door open, revealing the outside.

A gust of wind rushed as he did this, causing him to quiver at the coldness, shivery, it was refusing and was rather enjoyable. A rather refreshing fresh air, if he admitted. He took a step outside and passed the threshold. 

His robotic eyes traveled around the outside. Examining every inch of the school's back yard, gazing in every direction—Not letting a single inch unexplored, everything appeared to be void of any life besides him until he spotted a familiar female…

Sitting down near one of the trees, a long thick blanket covering the grass she was currently sitting down on while still setting everything up. 

Her knees hanging close to her chest—her body hunched over—Hearing the sliding open, the female couldn't help but jump at the sudden sound, cocking his head to the front end of the room. Seeing a familiar white-haired at the blue door.

The vibe he got when he entered the outside, felt that way, at least. Everything was nicely designed and set up, causing Kiibo to believe she had this already planned out from the start. 

The cosplayer took note of them, veering her awareness towards the two. Her lips curled to a sweet smile, flashing a polite smile towards her. The way her face lit up with enthusiasm that the two could make it in time was rather adorable. 

She greeted them and they greeted her back in response, stating their "Hello"s and "Good afternoon!"s in response to her.

They took a few steps forward, his eyes drifting towards her frame. Strolling over towards the female on the blanket. And they both sat down next to each other on the soft checkered blanket.

"Wow, all of this looks great, Tsumugi," The male couldn't help but compliment the food that rested on the Schakel blanket, “It must have taken you some time to cook all of this, huh?”

"Yeah...Since Kirumi isn't here anymore I had to learn how to bake and cook myself… it was a lot of fun though but I hope my food turned out well enough…"

Saihara lips curl to a soft and reassuring smile at her, "I'm sure it will taste amazing."

"I hope you're right, Shuichi."

Still, the robot didn't part his lips to speak, letting the two humans simply interact without bugging in on their talk about eating food. His expression was the same as it usually was most of the time. Dawning a serious tone, a dipped frown appearing on his lips. His mind is consumed with sudden thoughts, _'The food looks delicious. How unfortunate I can not consume any of it."_

His thoughts were littered as a wave of guilt and sorrow kept washing over him as he couldn't help but stare down at the plates of switches and pasta. 

"What's wrong, Kiibo? It's plain to see you look troubled by something… is there something on your mind?"

"No…nothing is wrong, I'm fine. Just as Shuichi said, I think your food will taste amazing, too."

"You look dissatisfied. Are you disappointed?" 

His eyes negligibly expanded for a moment, he raised his hands in defense, "No, of course not. I will never be disappointed with what we do," his eyes lowered, gazing at the blanket and his hand, his expression altered to match is a pity, whirling his hands so that his eyes were facing the palm, "... I cannot eat, food still looks delicious to me. Thought, the unfairness pains me..." 

Of course, he wasn't human but still, he wasn't ashamed of being a robot, of course, he was never ashamed of that validity. Regardless of that, he still felt distressed about that.

He couldn't cry but he would like to. Maybe if he was human he would quiver similarly.

The more he was dwelling on that notion the more guilt he was feeling. Swirling and stirring constantly inside of him, the emotion only was increasing, the overwhelming feeling of regret and sorrow kept washing over him, “I'm sorry… ”

Sympathy watched over the two humans, as they kept glimpsing at their robot boyfriend. Carefully eyeing his frame, peering, his gaze never leaving or shifting away from her. Making sure he was keeping a firm lock on her.

"It’s okay, Kiibo, really," carefully fumbling with his words, trying his best to sound reassuring, “No apologies necessary,” Saihara did the unthinkable and lifted his arm, reaching the robot's hair, gently placing the palm of his hand on his hair, tenderly patting and rubbing his hands. Serving as some sort of comfort.

The robot got effortlessly flustered from his immediate action, feeling heat rushing through his cheeks. The raven-haired kept this motion for a few moments. And the female spoke up, breaking the brief silence, "Hey, maybe you can ask the professor to install an eating function once we leave this place?" 

Kiibo let his reflections rove, taking a brief period to think about that possibility, his frown curved up, his lips swerve, his confidence flourishing, he nodded his head in agreement with that statement, "Ah, yes, that does sound like a good idea."

"So that way you can taste the food."

Of course, like everything else, this moment couldn't last forever and Saihara eventually brought his hand back down. 

Saihara quarreled with himself to keep his mouth shut, refusing to enunciate his opinions as he bites down on his tongue. He was sure Tsumugi didn't know that Kiibo was a robot and how he could properly eat and swallow. Tempted to ask and tell her it didn’t work like that. But couldn’t bring himself to do so… that would cause the mood to fall back in misery. Or have Kiibo get offended and irate; shouting how the detective is robophobic and how he was “disappointed” in him. Besides, Kiibo was happy now and was fond of her response. 

"But, please, do remember that I can not consume food." 

The two only nodded, keeping the notion mentally in their heads. 

"Don't worry about me, having a proper meal is important for human health."

He had a point and with that, the two humans began to eat, enjoying the meals. While Kiibo was mostly reserved but occasionally voiced his thoughts. 

The robot suggested entering the AV room and watching something. From his research, it was common for dates to do this. Right? Kiibo questioned himself. Something he would speculate the two enjoyed doing.

Of course, they weren't there all-day and once the two were finished with their snacks and lunch, Kiibo and Saihara helped the female with cleaning up the area. Saihara was ahead of them, getting the doors, pushing them open for Kiibo and Tsumugi to go through the threshold.

Now, once in the halls—A few minutes of sauntering in the void halls— completely engulfed in silence, around them. The only known sound was their boots and heels kissing the floor under them.

The robot nervously asked if he could hold their hands while they made their way towards the VA room, politely agreeing to let the robot, giving their hands to him. Kiibo was between the two humans while he was holding their hands. As their fingers began to intertwine. The feeling of making contact with their pale fingers, causing them to intertwine, locking their fingers together, acting as nothing happened. The robot couldn't help but find himself enjoying the moment. He was always so passionate about touching someone's hands, grasping their fingers with his own, feeding on their warmth. He found that to be captivated.

Once they made their way towards the dimly-lit VC room. The only light was coming from the white lights above them, shining down on the two.

"Huh? We could watch anime together?" 

"Anime?" 

The black-haired repeated back, questioning to make sure he was hearing her right. 

"Yep," she veered away from her two boyfriends, Tsumugi had unfortunately parted her away from his grasp, letting go of his warmth she was feeling for a moment before shifting. Hastily, sauntering away, ignoring everything else in the way and path. As she strolled over towards the bookshelves filled with all sorts of tapes and media, mostly containing movies and anime.

The fingertips of her hand tracing along the stems of the books, her dull grey eyes scanning each of the stems. Skimming all of the inscribed titles that are located on the spines. 

Humming for a bit, letting her mind get engulfed with the countless summaries, "Ah," letting a satisfying auditable sigh escape her lips, letting her eyes settle down on her main target. An anime that got her interest. Finally, something from the shelf had caught her eye, wrapping his fingers around the hard stem, carefully yanking it out of the place. Her fingers swiftly wrapped around the DVD, gripping on the disk before pulling it out from the shelf, swirling back around to face her two, "This amine is a perfect one to watch!" Her tone of voice sounded exceptionally delighted as she spoke more about the topic of discussion. She was over inadvertently passionate about the anime, it seems, "It's about a robot and a detective! I thought it was fitting for you both."

“Does it depict robots being murderous? I will have you know, not all robots are like that and it’s robophobic,” He couldn’t help but enquire this, it was always something he was keen on. After all, he thought it was a harmful stereotype and 

“Nope, the robot in this movie is rather sweet.”

Kiibo nodded his head at this, "I will take your word on that."

She made her past the two and up to the player in front of the room, plopping the disk inside the player, pressing play before strolling back and to the couch. Tsumugi was the first to sit on the only lengthy sofa dwelling inside the darkly put room, taking up the middle space. Saihara was second to follow her, eagerly sitting down only mere inches from each other. Kiibo, on the other hand, awkwardly stood there, near the couch simply staring down at it, Wordlessly.

"Kiibo, sit down next to me," Tsumugi took this time and yanking his shoulders and pushing him tenderly down the next to her causing him to let out a muffled yelp in surprise, unexpectedly; making him sit next to her and he couldn't do much about it so he followed the order, not bothering to move in the slightest.

Their eyes settled on the large television-like screen a few meters away from their current location.

The three were sitting on the couch, Tsumugi was in the middle. Kiibo and Saihara were on opposite sides of her. Of course, they all were mindful of the other's space on the couch so no one was being treated unfairly and being crushed by the other. They awkwardly kept their distance from one another. They were mainly quiet, paying attention to the events happening on-screen rather than starting small conservations with one another.

"Isn't he cool!"

The cosplayer was gawking at the robot on the screen, folding her fingers together, clasping them, as they intertwined, her cheeks were flushed, drooling at the mere sight. She always enjoys a good anime. 

The robot found himself simply not appreciating how she was reacting to the current robot displaying on the screen. Of course, he loves the good representation and the idea of robots getting what they rightly deserve. It was rather pleasant to witness in the media. 

"I can do as much as this robot can, if not more, I have a variety of custodial functions, " a twang of utter animosity filled his tone. Notably, the robot had gotten easily jealous particularly when it came to other machines but he'll never admit.

"Aw, are you jealous, Kiibo?" Drawling, her voice poking fun at him.

He shook his head in response to that, getting irritated by her efforts to tease him, "Of course, not. Why would I get jealous? 

She spotted herself towards the robot sitting beside her, swaying down before pursing her lips before planting a soft kiss on his metal cheek.

Instinctively, his eyes dilating as he instantly became flustered by this, a kiss on a cheek was something he never received before, catching him off guard. He let out an elicit squeal like noise from his lips. The two peered as the heat was rushing to his boyfriend's cheeks, staining his cheeks and upper face with a deep crimson color.

"Hmm? What's wrong? It's plain to see that you're blushing," inquiring in a teasingly tone as she was poking at his mechanical cheeks using the tip of her finger. Her bluntness was going to be the death of him, he just knew it was.

"Stop teasing me! I will sue you for this!"

"Huh? Sue me for what?" fiddling innocently with him, her tone and arm movements reflecting well on that.

"For being robophobic… it's obvious you are mocking me for being a robot."

The raven-haired sweatdropped at this, cackling softly, watching his display out in front of him was rather more interesting than watching the movie itself, "She doesn't mean any harm."

Oddly enough the conversion altered to a mixture filled with romanticism and the current anime they were binging. 

It didn't help that the main protagonist was in the middling of a passionate kissing scene. Which prompted the only female residing in the room to breathe out a suggestion...

"Speaking of romantic things, I think a lovely kiss would suit this day well, don't you agree?"

The idea, the touch, their affection wasn't like anything he'd experience before much. Their relationship was more clumsy and rather awkward. If there was something that both the robot and the dark blue-haired had in common was that they were socially awkward and vastly new to how an actual relationship is supposed to work. 

Everything was going slow, their relationship went slow. And none of them seem to mind much, simply having each other near was good enough for him. 

They never really kissed much, if not at all, before, at least Kiibo thought so. The only close event to the physical activity they did together was hand holding and tight embraces, hugs, and cuddles. But kissing on the lips was something the robot never got the first-hand experience with doing, it only made him twitched from trepidation.

The two eagerly agreed to her point.

"Well, you can kiss me first, Shuichi."

The raven-haired was taken aback by this, not expecting the female to suggest that he's going first. He felt a sudden lump at his throat, an uneasy feeling washed over him, anxiety stirring inside, coursing through his body, to his core.

The color of his pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish purple shadowed his upper face. Sweat forming from the corner of his face, unhurriedly dripping down his cheeks and forehead. Droplets forming on his collar.

His lips never parted, not a single twitch but he was noticeably quivering, efficiently nervous about this. Knowing better than to stare at a female, after all, it was impolite to stare at a girl _. 'I wish I wasn't so… cowardly and weak…'_

He had no idea why he was becoming this nervous in the first place, it wasn't like he had no experience with this. Because he did, he'd passionately kissed her plenty of times beforehand. 

But with Kiibo in the room, it felt strange and he wasn't fond of the feeling. Saihara couldn't help but gaze past the blue-haired landing his gaze on his robotic boyfriend. His dull blue eyes peering at the two, eventually, those eyes met his grey ones, causing them to lock their gazes. 

A feeling of regret and guilt was shortly washing over him, for a moment, _'I feel I'm going to let Kiibo down. It's not cheating if he knows and I'm sure he will come to understand.'_ Surely, the robot would understand, right? 

He wasn't exactly "dense" and he was wise and smart. 

He was useful, politely mannered, sometimes let his emotion get the better of him. But was logical, knowing better than plainly letting his feelings get in the way of the class trials; pressuring all of the conclusions, much like Saihara would. 

He was a robot and they were humans, that difference was the notable exception but he simply didn't care nor mind at all about that significant trait. He cared about Kiibo, too much then he truly could admit too. 

"Well, go ahead, if you are going to kiss me, Shuichi." 

He glinted preemptively for a moment from alarm, his thoughts suspended by her feminine voice, encouraging him. She'd unknowingly snatched him away, thinking about the robot behind her.

“R-Right,” Sputtering, still withstanding uneasy. Gulping he concluded to awkwardly make his way towards the girl sitting next to him.

"It's all right, if you don't want to do this, I won't force you if you don't feel comfortable."

" _That's okay, I want this…_ " his tone was surprisingly mellow, dulcet. As he unhurriedly was staggering closer towards her, shoulders almost touching, sealing the gap between them, they felt the body head coming from the other. 

She could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort but she didn't mind it, she was the one who suggested that they do this and she was craving a small kiss from it; no matter how short it was or might be.

She could hear his low whisper next to her ear before he was leaning in some more, closing the only gap between them. He brought his hands up, carefully wrapping his fingers around her shoulders. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her jacket. His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this with her before.

His lips softly and gradually connecting with her lips. The female froze, eyes involuntarily widened from the premature tinge on her lips.

As if her mind went blank. He was kissing her first. And she was kissing him. The feeling felt foreign but right. Of course, he was still tense but he felt his muscles deliberately relaxing. 

His shoulder hanging low, dipping down. Letting his guard down with her, feeling secure in her grasp. Instantaneous she slowly melted in his kiss, bringing her arms towards him, encircling them around his neck which brought him down further towards her. The robot from another side of her kept their weight up and from completely falling on the sofa. Her upper back pressing against Kiibo.

His dull grayish-blue robotic eyes scanned the scene displaying in front of him, a curious facial expression written on his face. The robot couldn't help but stare, his thoughts ponder. He was growing increasingly curious, craving to know how it felt, riddling to understand that type of human affection. 

_'Is this what kissing looks like in person? They look like they are enjoying themselves. I feel happy for them but, I can not help but feel as if I'm being left out…"_

He was… enthralled by the scene playing out in front of him. Oddly enough. The passion they were currently sharing and pulling on display made something else click inside of Kiibo. His lips suddenly dipping to a serious but sorrowful frown, 

The male's mind was swirling, it kept spinning. His thoughts scattered. The shortness of breath was driving him inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. As he was trying male a strenuous effort to understand why Tsumugi was holding their kiss so long _, 'I need to break the kiss before I lose my control and make Kiibo feel left out.'_

Awkwardly scrambling for something coherent but his thoughts were interrupted by that feeling. Their lips disconnected,

shifting away from one another. They still kept their hands glued together, holding in their grasps.

None of them bothered to let go, they refused to let each other go.

They both took heavy and deep breaths, trying their best to catch their breathing and to get the proper air they needed. Their chests rose up and down to a steady pace.

A few moments had passed and the robot saw their lips parting ways, watching as their saliva disconnected. Slowly parting ways, giving one another space. He took this time to stay silent, assuming it was for the best. He may not be human but he knew that they needed room to breathe and to regain their composer.

He felt a sudden burning sensation coming to his cheeks, his cheeks lit up thinly in color indicated that he was blushing, he hunched and arch his back, making himself appear more lowered then he truly was, his index fingers tapping each other, 

"Um…if I may… could I get a kiss, too?"

The two teens veered to the side, meeting the robot's gaze, he shifted nervous on the sofa, "I would like to try this kissing on the lips, to see how it feels," Gradually, fumbling as he kept explaining why he asked that question, "I… I never had that sort of… affection before...Though, I am not sure if my lips meet the standards that you humans prefer," His voice increased with confidence, rising higher, heaved his arm, "but I will try my utmost to meet your needs." 

They agreed to this.

The male was first to go, feebly drawing closer to the robot from the opposite side of the couch. 

The cosplayer scarcely hassled to shift away from the detective, pulling back, she sulked to the back of the couch. Her back, pressing down on the soft fabric. While she kept making sure they had enough room. Digging herself deep on the cushions.

Of course, the raven-haired was also being frankly mindful of her space, his body slightly hunched, on his knees, carefully keeping his balance and not trying to crush the female's legs that were positioned, properly sitting. 

The robot only followed those moments, doing the same thing. 

Saihara's arms snaked around the robot's waist, guiding his fingertips gently against his armor like coding. The white-haired shivered unexpectedly from his, tensing up.

Saihara seemingly took note of this, _'Damn, I shouldn't do this without asking first,'_ mentally slapping himself from his error, "Oh, my apologies, Kiibo. I should've asked you first…"

"No, that's fine, please continue."

His body buried under his grip, Saihara's arms wrapped securely around his waist as if holding the robot close comfort, witnessing all of the vibrations coming from his body. His lidded eyes staring down at his face and him. 

A sensation arose, rushing to his cheeks, his cheeks stained with a crimson. His grey eyes staring back at Kiibo, their gazes locked and tightened. 

"W-Would it be better if I closed my eyes, Shuichi…?"

"...Y-yeah…" he'd stammered with a low murmur, "It's kind of embarrassing so it might be for the best." 

Wordlessly he did as he was told, his eyes were close tightly together, waiting apprehensively for his kiss. 

Saihara movements were subtle and swift but filled with hesitancy. While also carrying a sense of diligence for what they were doing. 

Elevating both of his hands towards the raven-haired upper sides. Placing his metal palms and fingers near his shoulders and chest, grasping on his black and grey suit, his touch was tender but the male felt every touch from the robot from under his suit and white-collar.

The robot didn't move but was notably quivering, not bothering to protest the kiss. He felt his warmth, his body heat, the sensation that someone was drawing closer towards him, in a slow yet painful manner. 

The raven-haired kept his grasps on his waist, 

Why was it so passionate? The very same passion he was feeling was driving him inside, the passion he felt was going to make him cry and tear up, at least, that is what Kiibo would do. The robot felt as if he was frozen in time. Captivating by his touch and taste of his lips. The robot couldn't help but melt in the kiss filled with passion.

Saihara felt that same amount of passion as eyes lidded, feeling as if he was going to lose control if he didn't halt this action soon. Kiibo's fingernails dig into the shirt fabric, unknowingly tugging the shirt with more force then he truly met but Saihara didn't seem to mind that much, if not, at all.

Tsumugi stared for a moment watching the two have their little kissing scene. She didn't bother to tell them to stop. She kept her lips shut. Until the male broke his kiss on Kiibo, unhurriedly shifting back, this gave room for Tsumugi to hunch towards the two, planting her lips on Kiibo's. 

Kiibo felt the new pair of lips touching his lips. He presumed that Saihara broke the contact for a breath of air before diving back in for another kiss. That was plausible if only the lips felt different from before, as if it was a different person altogether. However, he was way too flustered to reopen his eyes to check that. Instead, he sat there letting it happen. This kiss wasn't as long as Saihara's and broke the contact in a few seconds.

* * *

The female was almost cuddled up against him, her face merely inches away from him. With this— he felt her body heat— her warmth. Feeling and hearing her breathing. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. Her steady heartbeat. She was in perfect health from his results and calculations. 

Her touch was so soft, her tenderness as she played with his hair. Rubbing her slim fingers through his strains. Holding him close towards her frame. One of her arms tugged around his metal body, holding him while her other arm was hoisted, reaching his white strains of spiky hair. 

The male was one the opposite side of her, awkwardly sitting down next to her, his body hunched to the side, resting his hand on her shoulder, his raven hair tickling her skin, her long blue hair brushing against him. Her fingers draped in his hand, holding him, her fingertips lacing through his soft strains.

He stood still, unmoving, simply tensing. His lips never parted to let out a sound or voice his unspoken thoughts. Simply letting her do as she pleased. The cosplayer was content with this, enjoying herself, wordlessly. That is all that truly mattered to him right now, in the end.

This felt like it was something impermanent, knowing it wasn’t going last. Kiibo had this impression. 

In her soft and sleepy warmth—grasping her hands in a tight and tender embrace—almost if they were cuddling together, the whole idea and sensibility were new for the robot and he found it quite comforting. 

He only hoped both of his lovers' sensations ended up being the same thing. The robot felt some sort of comforting warmth, only craving to receive more, gaining more.

The warmth became stirring inside of him once more as he felt his non-existing heart beating heavily in his chest. The feeling he never dreamt before but the type he was longing for.

Somehow one of his hands found its way towards her lap, meeting Shuichi's soft hand which was lightly pressing down on her skirt. 

"Shuichi… may I h-hold you… hand?" 

He was taken out of his thoughts by the soft voice, "Oh...um… sure, of course." 

"Thank you." 

The raven-haired felt his hand reaching his, feeling the contact.

They kept their position on the couch, for a while, unmoving. Refusing move. It was warm and enjoyable. Not long Saihara spoke, "I think we should go back to our rooms soon, It's getting late."

"Would it be all right if we stayed like this a bit longer...? My heart...is at peace right now..."

To the robot, the meaning of love was foreign to him. He simply wasn't human nor could perfectly duplicate, even if he did transmit and acted accordingly he knew better… it painfully wasn't the same. 

He did use calculations to express his own emotions, always doing his best to understand.

And he was receiving that rather well, he wasn't ashamed to be a robot and nothing was ever going to change that, no way.

he truly felt happy, the warmth sensation stirring occasionally, only when he was around the male. Not craving to leave their sides. Not even to go back to his room. The robot craved more, that feeling longing inside of him, never wanted that emotion to halt.

Tsumugi was quick to agree with the robot, “Yes, there’s no harm staying like this. Kinda like how the main three in an anime.”

Saihara let out a sigh, a small agreement, deciding to listen to his two lovers instead.

* * *

He just hoped that he was giving the same amount of attention to the two. He knew that polyamorous couples and relationships weren't the same as only having one partner and just one at the same type frame.

He was a robot. And they were humans. That straightforward difference didn't bother them. They were close friends and all lovers. No matter what came from this. He was joyous with them. 

The first time he ever felt close to that feeling was with them. A slim dark blue-haired, dawning a black suit. The Ultimate detective. A tall bright blue-haired, dawning a black dress. The Ultimate Cosplayer.

Since the first day, the robot had confessed his undying love towards the detective was the day he truly felt happy, the warmth sensation stirring occasionally, only when he was around the male. Hever craving to leave the raven-haired side. Not even to go back to his room. The robot craved more, that feeling longing inside of him, never wanting it to end. 

They came a long way with their relationship, it wasn't a typical high school romance, it started rather slowly, letting things develop on their terms.

Shuichi and Kiibo had been in the relationship longer than Tsumugi had. At first, the young robot thought his feelings for Shuichi were clear, he couldn't help but love him, being entranced by him as a whole. Longing to hear more about his kind words and the warmth of his hands. They both were pretty awkward when it came to forming a deep bond and giving affection to one another.

Then he felt for Tsumugi, somehow. Which confused him vastly. He had got his mind tangled with his sudden increasing feelings, inside of him stirred and clicked. Of course, hanging out with him in that way was a tough experience. One he'd rather not experience again for the time being. He had to admit the blunette had some qualities and traits he was rather fond of. 

The raven-haired, himself, was the one to point that out to Kiibo. As he was suspicious of him, Kiibo had wished he was able to cry then, the amount of guilt he felt for doing that and thinking of those things about someone else, especially the opposite sex from the male. Letting out his pent of thoughts, giving a confession about the way he was feeling at the time. He felt so bad his lips kept repeating sorrowful apologies escaped his lips.

Of course, the male had no idea how much he truly was sorry about feeling that but remembering how the male was very understanding and felt the same way. Simply stating it was okay and that he understood him.

They awkwardly confronted the female about that, being nervous. His cheeks and face being stained with a deep crimson while playing with his index fingers. He was socially awkward and innocent when it came to love.

"Y'know that's pretty common, often others fall in love with more than just one person," The female let out a soft chuckled, giving it a moment before she finally suggested a polygamous relationship. Tsumugi was the one who suggested the idea, letting it be known. 

Ever since that endeavor, he couldn't help be vastly thankful...

"I love you both, unconditionally," the robot muttered under his breath, a faded tone of voice but a tone filled with passion. Letting out his feelings, however, no response was given to him in return—they didn’t bother to respond to his gratitude. 

Tsumugi was the first to close her eyes, curling her body in a sleeping position, getting more comfortable. It took some time, since Sahara was never the one to rest easily but he did somehow manage to pass out on the couch as well.

Their facial expression remains void of any noticeable emotions besides a restful—No words were expected of them—instead, their snorting filled the room. He rested there for a moment, staring down at the two slumped on his body, eyes closed.

He carefully one by one took both of them back to their rooms, tugging both of them in, kissing them lightly on the forehead before retreating back to his own room, a soft smile plastered on his lips. 

"Today was enjoyable, I hope we will do this again."

* * *

##  **_ Fragmented Reflections _ **

Watching from a far was a purple-haired, near a crowd of people. The place started falling apart, trash flying across the duel course and building, the purple-haired was watching from the far as he began to witness a comprehensive white light exploding in the bright blue sky.

His eyes started to flicker with a mixture of emotions, his pupils shaking. 

"Yuma!"

Before he knew he rushed over towards the duel tower as fast as he possibly could, unfortunately, he was quite far as he had to use his maroon coded motorcycle. Ripping off his helmet he ran past the screaming fools galloping away from the mess.

Protecting Yuma was the only thing he could. Rushing as fast as he could through the building as it was plunging separated. His breathing uneven, simply begging for air but the duelist didn't care. 

_'Yuma!? Where are you!?'_

His eyes met a scene that he wasn't at all anticipating. A familiar girl in pinked had her backed against him, using all of her strength to try to pull the rock up but to no effect. 

"Huh!?" 

Something was under the rock, narrowing his eyelids, he grunted, _‘Kaito Tenjo.’_

He ran up to her, halting in his tracks, “Out of the way,” His voice was sharp, ordering the female in a demanding tone.

He watched as she halted her talking and force, veering her eyes to face the male suddenly behind her, “Where’d you come from?”

“It’s you again.”

He ignored their words, he knew better than to start senseless banter. Especially when they were all in a building that was going to kill them if they weren’t hurrying. “Move, the robot, and I can lift that, as soon as we do you pull him out of there,” without another wasted second he rushed himself towards the two. She was frozen, her expression filled with confusion as she stared at him. That was getting on his nerves, “Hello, Move!” His voice was filled with annoyance, sternly telling her to get away from the rock,

“Oh, okay, all right,” Utterly, she followed his orders, shifting herself to the side as he took her place, grabbing hold of the rock, grasping the end of the rock. Kneeling down in the rock

“Get ready.”

After some struggling, the male and the robot boosted up the rock, leaving enough room for Kotori to take hold of Kaito’s shoulders, gripping as tightly but carefully as she could, using all of her body power to push him towards her. 

Kaito had his back against the wall, breathing heavily out of his mouth, begging for air. His eyes were close as he was trying to remind focus on even out his breath.

“Thanks, Shark.”

“Don’t thank me,” he took a step forward, his footsteps filling in the second of silence, “Just get him out of here, Kotori.”

“No,” the male protested, his voice croaked, “I’m not leaving.”

Ryoga heard the sound, his footsteps coming to end. Standing there for a moment before he veered his head to get a better view. He saw as Kaito was rasing himself off from the ground, his teeth clenched.

“The place is coming down, man.”

This elicits Kaito to narrow his eyes, depicting a glance filled with annoyance and eagerness, reimbursing the identical stern tone, “I’m not leaving without my brother.”

“What!? You mean Haruto is here too!?”

The emerald-haired displayed a concern. This caused Kaito to shift his body to the side, meeting her gaze. His facial expression altered to a hint of worry. As if he was confiding her something that was being left unspoken. 

He could tell Kotori was a concern for Haruto, kneeling down in front of the robot. Holding his shoulders, begging and pushing the robot down to his core, demanding the answers. For every word, the white robot was answering, for every explanation. All of Dr. Faker’s plans. He stood slowly but surely getting annoyed by the second. He throws his arm across the air, raising his voice finally losing his composer, “All right, it’s bad news! We got it! So where is this thing? And how do we get to it!?” 

“This doesn’t concern you,” Kaito felt enough power to finally carry his legs, strolling away from the rest of them, voicing out to Orbital to let's go.

Ryoga's eyes never left the blonde, keeping a firm grasp on him. Clutching his fists tightly against his palms. His fingers digging into his flesh. Glaring sharply at Kaito. Anger growing inside of him. He knew that he was wasting his time on this when he should've been looking for Yuma. Using all of his pent up anger, Ryoga took a step onward, calling harshly, "Where do you think you’re going?”

The sound of Kaito's footsteps came to end, turning his head to the side. His icy eyes glaring coldly back, "I don't have time to settle the score if that's what you want."

_'I want to help Yuma, not settle a score with you.'_

"It's not…" He endeavored to voice out his words, at least, trying to voice it out correctly, "All I want to do is save Yuma." He ignored their looks, her shock, and his resentment. He didn't care what they thought of him. He studied the two as he continued, "If he's still in the sphere field and they're using it as a weapon; things aren't going to end well,"

"What can we do?" 

"I…" his voice dimed. If he was being truthful, he really wanted to answer that question for her and to himself. But he couldn't, "I don't know," he grew his confidence once more, raising his head, "All I know is that I can't do nothing when my friend is in trouble," taking the lead here, he shouted at the robot, dictating answers. 

  
  
  
  


Winching, he bites down on a grasp of air.

 _He feels a mental object_ _—_ _or commonly known as a scythe_ _—_ _slashing a part of his shirt, slashing through his shirt with ease, piercing his skin._

The flashback of what had happened earlier kept flashing through his mind, clouding his better sense of judgment. He bucked his legs, hunching himself down. A deep crimson slowly starts pouring out of the new fresh wound. 

_‘This… is blood?’_

Hosting his hand towards his battle scar, clutching his fingers. A tinged, anguished type of feeling seared through the defect, a heavy stinging sensation coursing through his blotch. As his eyes twitched and dilated involuntary for a moment. His wound was getting worse and he was letting his struggles be revealed for all of those to see. 

His opponent was mocking him. Oh, how he hated it so much. Craving to wipe that facial expression off of his face.

Yuma shouted his name, gawking as the purple-haired dipped to his knees, grunting under his breath in injury. The agony proceeded to kick in.

His fingers were laced with that sickening color, pressing his fingers down on his shirt. He could taste the awful sample of blood in his mouth. His heart beating heavily in his chest. Grasping for breath, trying to catch his breath for air. But with every hit he was receiving it made it difficult for him to even breathe. They kept knocking the wind out of his lungs. He didn't let that stop him, he kept going.

Kotori only watched on the sidelines, concern wielding up in her eyes, her expression a mixture of concern and determination. The only thing she witnesses while being stuck in this hellhole, unearthing no way out. Every time she was obliged to see each of them getting murdered, the horrid color of red—always staining—leaving a perfect imprint dwelling in her solicitudes. One, in which she'll remember for a lifetime. The agony displaying in their expressions, through their eyes. It wasn’t righteous indignation for her. 

He wasn’t afraid, sad. The only feeling coursing through his veins was pure rage, anger building up, stirring deeply. Telling Faker to shut up. His battle tactics were clever and sharp. 

The conclusion of this saga. All of them, including Kotori, contemplated worryingly at the sight, watching as Yuma was struggling greatly against the white being. It all sprang towards the end of this horrible mess, the definitive duel against Yuma, Kaito, Ryoga, and Dr. Faker. They fought and combated until they subsequently won the competition, their bodies aching, their clothes ruffled. 

They were damaged but they still believe, thwarting no matter how much it would take. Being sequestered and ominous while doing so.

"Haruto!" 

"B-Bother…"

"All of your nightmares have completely vanished." 

The wall near them exploded, bites of being debris sporadically

_'Yuma!'_

The male dawning purple was quick to shift his way in front of Yuma, carrying his legs, towards the large brick in front of them. Hoisting his hands towards the male, to protect Yuma, pushing him out of the way. Lifting his other arm, the thick brick smashing his arm, the impact caused him to wince and groan. His legs finally gave out and he dropped to his knees, crashing on the floor. This action derived the large brick finally breaking into small pieces. Harming himself further.

"Shark!" 

He laid hopelessly on the floor, unable to move much, his body was bruised and aching. Still clutching his cut. Cringing, clutching his teeth tightly together, holding back his urges to cry out in pain. He refuses to be weak in front of him. Refusing to let the salty and hot wet tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Learning from a young age that crying was a weakness. 

"Ahh!" 

The three males heard the loud shout, 

A familiar high pitched female shrieked nearby before he heeded. They recognized that voice from anywhere before. He felt a sudden chill running down his back, his blood going cold. Snapping their heads to the direction of the sound. 

"Kotori! Kotori!!"

"Orbital! How long do you plan to keep sleeping?!" 

  
  
  


"Father!? **FATHER**!?" 

Hearing Kaito's voice shouting, was fetching him back to his grip on reality. Making sure he kept his array of vision in line, refusing to let his vision blur once more or to pass out from exhaustion and blood loss. 

Heeding the desperation dwelling from his voice, mortify. He never heard that tone of voice from him before. 

_'K-Kaito…'_

Not long he picked up the sound of Yuma shouting at the only female currently in the building with them, "Kotori, take care of everyone!" 

"Huh!?"

Prying his eyes open, dark blue eyes traveled to face Yuma, though it wasn't the normal Yuma, but much rather his Zexal frame. His manner softened, meaningfully. The end of his lips curls to an empathic smile, "You're going?"

His frame shifted as golden eyes traveled to meet the male laying on the floor, the end of his lips also curling, displaying his empathic smile, returning the simper back to Ryoga, “Yep!”

The unexpected brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, comprehending the hesitation of the female mere inches always from him. He grasped her hand, clinging to his fingers with a sense of security. Letting the green-haired do as she gratified. The sensation of her tenderness as a contemporary sentiment was stirring inside of him.

Demonstrating her premature faith in him then, as if she knowingly knew he would safeguard her from anything disastrous transpired. And he was the same for her.

"Totori.. I…”

“It’s okay, shark, here,” 

His mind was spinning, overwhelmed with undesirable thoughts. The male's subconscious was swirling, it kept spinning. Her thoughts scattered. He was grateful that she was alright, unscathed. At least, one of them would make it out of there in perfect shape.

Ryoga Kamishiro. A term that made the foolish quantity shudder in utter panic and their simple apprehension. Rightfully so, he presumed. He was better known by his peers and classmates as "Shark". An alias that was adequately meritorious for him, consorted.

Those who emerged to dare cross their paths with him always commented on how that name was awfully fitting for his character. The way he conducts himself. His mannerisms. All of that was a playing factor.

Luckily, his eyes were competent to snag a glimpse of Kaito and Yuma as they reemerged, a piloted helicopter momentarily brought him to get hospitalized for his wounds. 

The feeling of being alone while being cooped up in a portable room, resting helplessly on the bed without much to achieve. His movements were restricted to the hospital mattress. He was still bruised and broken, his abdomen already bandaged and immaculate.

Loneliness, a common feeling for him, at least. None of that was new. The bitterness and being so familiarized as if he was the definition himself, he could be. 

But simply gazing up at the panels was becoming vastly boring. Wishing he brought or asked for a book to maintain his boredom. Besides, he loves to read books, his hands holding the stems while skimming the words on the page, letting himself get fully engaged with the media. Something to keep his mind sane. 

_'How long am I going to be here?'_

The only sound ringing through his ears as the noises of his heels kissing the footing on the sidewalk. The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as the unknown figure pulls the threshold open, revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it. Those footsteps weren't the nurses' nor doctors' but they were familiar anyway. 

His earned him to become alarmed, only veering his head to gaze at the sudden sound. Narrowing his eyelids into consideration.

"Ugh, Yuma, you need to stop running off like that! You're going to get yourself lost again."

"Come on, Kotori! You know that I'll find my way back again. I always do!"

"I know… I just wish you were more careful, Yuma."

Her hand shifted towards the light, flicking it on her fingers. He spontaneously recoiled, his eyelids twitching for a brief period. Forgetting that the light was off.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to rest over here." 

"Oh! Hey, Shark!" 

  
  


Kaito was only fighting to save his little brother, the only thing in this hellish world that meant everything to him. Still, he was utilizing too much of his leverage to accomplish just that. He didn't care about how much it was hurting him, he didn't care about how difficult it was. His mind, goal, his everything, only focused on his brother. But now that was over, he had no more reasons to fight but Yuma. It was always Yuma who brought him back to his senses. 

  
  
  


Still, the whole event was diverse for his taste, eating away at his core. She was polite, luminous, and modest. Riddling his mind with unwanted ideas. Yuma was much the same but a little more, how should he point this? Dense perhaps is a good word to describe Yuma’s lack of knowledge. In fact, when it came to the two 13-year-olds they were so distinctive yet comparable in some ways. Ryoga couldn’t help but mentally point out every individual thing, their blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths. 

He was undeserving of any sort of love or affection. None of it. And yet, here he was attaining an abundance of that from his girlfriend and boyfriends. Somehow they both felt pity towards him or shown to be sympathetic. He hated those looks they give him, the way their lips curve down, their facial expressions softened. Always urging to wipe those gazes, not craving to have those sorts of looks.

As if they saw right past his harshness, the cruel tone he always ended up depicting for all to behold. He was ruthless but otherwise caring towards those he cared about, he just had an arduous time displaying that correctly. Of course, he was brutal but far from being barely heartless.

At least, he felt exceptionally beneath the sentiments of fondness. No, he was confident that he shouldn't be earning any of it. After all, he was incredibly vicious, as if a large shark was about to bite back at any given moment. 

Despite, the two constantly brushing that off. But if that made the two happy then he'll just let that happen. No point in trying to convince them otherwise.

Kaito, on the other hand, was similar to him in many ways despite their differences. His views on Kaito started to alter to something else. They were both relatively distant from others and had a tinge of vengefulness when provoked.

As much as Ryoga hated admitting it, he was fond of how Kaito took care of his brother much like how he took care of his younger sister. He respected that aspect of the blonde's character. Initially, Kaito wasn't used to replying with his known nickname but rather using Ryoga's first name to refer to him. Not that Ryoga minded or cared about that. 

He’d never felt the intense passion with so many distinct varieties of people let alone amidst them: Kaito Tenjo, Yuma Tsukumo, Kotori Mizuki… The thrill of giving up his life to protect them, much like he would do for his own family. Caring for each of them, though, he didn’t like displaying it much. Ever since the events of the numbers, everything seems to go back to how they were before, not exactly how things originated more like there was an advancement made during their time. 

  
  
  
  


“aghh, why can’t I decide!?”

“Huh? Decide what, Yuma?

Yuma blinked, veering his attention towards his female friend, "Who I want to date more!"

"Date more? Date who? Yuma, what's going on with you?" 

"This may sound crazy but I really like Shark and Kaito. But I also really like you too, Kotori! It's so confusing."

"You… like Kaito and Shark?"

"Yes!" 

"Oh? So you like both girls and boys?"

  
  
  


Making their way towards the school she couldn't help but keep her gaze on the male.

"Yuma? You don't look so good." 

His eyes were puffy, drooping lazily, his body hunched as he was dragging himself across the school. His throat sore, leaving his voice to sound hoarse and rough.

His body felt like it was aching down as if bricks were the source, weighing down heavily on his slim body. Sweat forming from the corner of his face, unhurriedly dripping down his cheeks and forehead. Droplets forming towards the end of his uniform collar and past the closed crest of his bottoms. The sudden heat circling him was driving her circuits off the charts. Suffocated.

Kotori couldn't help but feel apprehensive about him, her hazel eyes shifted to concern as she was eyeing his frame. 

The background stood a familiar male, scrutinizing Yuma from afar, carefully keeping his glance on his expression. Something was definitely wrong with his boyfriend that was proven fact but now all that left occurred was to make sure he'll be fine.

"Hmph," The Purple-haired let a soft hummed past his lips, decided on his ambition, _'He's going to be fine, besides Kotori will take care of him.'_

  
  
  


He felt a sudden lump in his throat, an uneasy feeling washed over his, anxiety stirring inside, coursing through her body, to her core. The color of her pale skin promptly shifted in color, a sickish dark crimson shadowed his upper face. He was easily flustered and this was no exception to that. 

  
  
  


Not long, his arms snaked around the female’s waist, guiding his fingertips gently against her school uniform like coding. The pink-haired shivered unexpectedly from his grasp, relaxing hold, tensing up. Not long, he places his head on her shoulder, brings her down with her on the bed.

She froze in place before squealing, “Yuma!? W-what are you

halting her words at the sudden realization of what he was doing; processing in her mind. Her eyes dilated for a moment. The teen was taken aback by this and his sudden actions. Sputtering, still withstanding uneasy. She could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. He was too close for comfort. Lightly pressing down on her weight.

“You’re so warm, Kotori,” muttering under his breath, he engulfed in her warmth for a moment, "I just want to hug you and never let you go!"

The female was taken aback by this and his sudden actions. Sputtering, still withstanding uneasy. She could feel his breath tickling her delicate, pale skin. His short hair caressing her exposed neck and cheeks. Her back against his bare chest. 

A sensation arose, rushing to his cheeks, staining with a crimson. His teal eyes staring back at Yuzu, their gazes locked and tightened. As if he was looking for something he couldn’t professedly obtain, currently. His lips quiver causing him to stifle. 

His perception repeatedly blurred the view of his boyfriend but Yuma had a perception that Ryoga was bothered.

"Kotori called and told me you were sick," He carefully paused for a moment, examining the display on Yuma's small bed, "You can also stop nuzzling Kotori. You're going to get her sick." 

Yuma stubbornly shook his head no in response to the male, “No, she’s so warm.”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~

If he enunciates, his words would just come out poorly. Love was never his strong suit, surely. Let alone confessing to others about them. He’d only paid attention to his little brother so he had no idea. Struggling with these established tasks but Haru was supportive of him, even willing to tell them himself. He was kind, sweet, a perfect little brother.

"You did what, Haru?"

"I invited Yuma, Shark, and Kotori here."

"Why would you do that?"

"I know how much you like them and I just want you to be happy but… then Kotori called and told me Yuma got sick." 

"Yuma is sick?" Kaito couldn't explain that he wasn't alarmed but Yuma being unhealthy was rare, at least, for him it was. Instinctively, he'd had the abrupt impulse to rush over to where Yuma was presently lounging at, checking upon him.

And with that, Haru understood how his big brother was possibly feeling. As if Haru could read him like a book. 

"I think you should go to check up on him."

He stopped in front of the door, awkwardly standing near the entrance ready to knock.

"Huh?"

Something took his great interest, taken note that the door was partly unlocked and opened. 

_'The door's unlocked.'_

The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as she pulled in it opened, revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it. 

"You know, If you weren't so reckless you probably wouldn't be sick right now!" 

"Cut me a break!" 

"Yelling like that is no good when you're ill."

The three teens halted their movements, veering their attention to the sudden voice playing in the room. They heard footsteps entering the room and standstill. In the doorway, they took note of a familiar male standing near the doorway, his expression void of any noticeable emotions.

"How'd you give in?"

"The door was unlocked so I let myself in."

  
  


"There's only one bed here."

Kaito carried his legs, strolling towards the bed, hunching him. Lowering his arms, reaching down towards the blankets, snatching the folds on the top, yanking the fabric out of place, and do the same for one of the pillows, having both of them contains safety secure from his grasp. Taking a step back, carefully arranging the blanket down on the hardwood floors, 

"What are you doing?"

"Setting up my own bed."

"On the floor?" 

"You three can have the bed."

Nearly slipping on the floor as he felt the weight pulling away from his makeshift bed, watching as his bed was being plucked from under him, his eyes dilated for a moment as sudden shock filled his expression.

Letting out a sigh, Kotori grasps the blanket tightly against her chest, preemptively ensuring that the blonde wouldn't be able to thoroughly snatch it from her. However, Kaito had a stronger grip on the blanket, This elicits his squinting his eyelids at her, clearly being annoyed but kept his co

"You're not sleeping on the floor." 

  
  


The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the side window in her miniature bedroom— revealing the outside trees of the small house—which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds.

The vacancy was void of any obvious quality besides the sound of breathing. The rhythmic breathing was like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could. in a coordinated measured cadence. As much as he didn't want to admit that much.

Kaito felt the weight being pulled down on the rather large bed from the other three from the side of him. He had his back against the three, dropping clearly to the end of the bed. Some could he's uncomfortable with his current position. 

He was better sleeping on the floor, at least, he thought so. The idea of resting near someone else was foreign to him. The only other person that came close to that was his younger brother Haruto. Abruptly memorizing that his brother used to enter his room at night requesting to stay because he had nightmares. Of course, Kaito being the good brother he was, always tried convincing Haruto that everything was alright and nightmares are real but he let his brother share his bed, nonetheless. 

Yuma and Kotori were almost cuddled up against the purple-haired teen. Kotori being stuck in the middle while they were both on the opposite side of her. Her frame negligibly pivoted, her back against Yuma's chest and body, clinging relentlessly on his sides. 

while he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely.

Yuma had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried on the male's chest. His lips were partly opened, letting out a lanky absurd disturbance, drooling on Ryoga's black coded tank top. His other hand safety draped around Ryoga's midriff. Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing Emerald haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item.

Still, he didn’t bother to shift or protest what Yuma was doing simply letting him do as she was craving around this time—after all—he knew he was never going to harm her in any way shape, or form. Despite the loudness of his sorting and how he was basically taking up most of the room on purpose. 

His hands were hoisted, his fingers wrapping around their shoulders. His fingers scooping into the fabric of her pink nightgown and the large t-shirt from his closet. Luckily for her, she brought her own set of outfits just in case. He guessed it was habitual for girls to do so.

His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this with her before. She hated it, she hated how he must've gained experience with doing these sort of things.

  
  


Ryoga and Yuma have no actual experience with romance or know much about, however, Kotori thinks about the fairy tale/old type of romance from the anime and novels she has seen and read before. And Ryoga had no idea if Kaito had any experiences or how Kaito certainly felt about the topic.

That it'll just be wrong but they tried and it was rather adorable. They are all dorks in love but refuse to admit that they are ones.

Sweet kisses, simple and prlain but felt so complexed. The shortness of breath was driving him insane on the inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. As he was trying to make a strenuous effort to understand what was currently happening and why it was. He was just a jerk with no one but himself to rely on but they seemed to care. Care way too much. Yuma was inexperienced, Kotori was semi-good, and Kaito was surprisingly good. 

Reflect

Hal was trying. He really was but things were proven difficult for him. But she was proving to be a very difficult task to fully convert her over to their side but he was trying. 

"Diana, I'm trying to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"I don't want nor need your help, hal."

Letting out of a sigh, he couldn't think properly, not with her being like this. But he cared so much about her, not to let her get away with his that easily.

She'd made her choice and he had to make his.

No matter how much it was truly hurting him, eating away at his insides. To his core and he truly hated it.

Our Broken Parts And Past

Misaki and Kai are similar in many ways but also different all the same. Miwa is that brightness in the dark.

Work Text:

Today was a beautiful day, the summery air. The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on his skin—the cold breeze touching his skin, making contact and blowing in his brown like hair. A nice, relaxing breeze. ‘Miwa would like being in this weather.’

Speaking of Miwa, he wasn't here bothering him. His mind, thoughts, and frame halted, freezing—recognizing how silent it was without the blonde.

Miwa Taishi. The bright blonde. He was always so bright, cheerful. That bright smile always plastered on his face. Kai had no idea how the young boy was always so upbeat. The brunette didn't get it at all.

"Odd." It was very odd indeed for his blonde childhood friend not to show up and bother him about things, talking up a storm. And even if the blonde left earlier he was always so vocal about it. That made Kai, not like the silence he was receiving. He shook his thoughts away, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Miwa was probably busy or at the card shop where he usually was. 'The card shop.' 

Narrowing his emerald eyes as he saunters in the seemingly void streets, making his way through the small town. He didn't understand why he cared so much but he needed Miwa. His thoughts raced. He definitely cared about the blonde. 

The only known sound was coming from the bottom of his shoes as he strolled down the streets. His eyes would either fall to the cold ground or staring ahead of him. 

Stopping in his tracks, finally finding the location he was looking for. He stood in front of the card shop. The handle of his school bag tightly wrapped around his fingers, in a firm hold. His brown eyes peered at the front of Card Capital, staring, appearing deep in thought. And he probably was. He stood there for a moment before he took a step forward. Watching the doors slowly slide open, revealing the contained inside the building.

"Oh, come on, please, Misaki!" 

"I said no, now I'm reading, please be quiet." 

Two familiar voices ran through his ears, breaking the silence he was receiving before. His eyes traveled to find The blonde he was looking for at the front of the desk, bothering the female who was slightly hunched over behind the counter, holding a book in hand. Her lavender eyes rested on her book. 

'Typical.'

Misaki Tokura. A tough lavender. She reminded him a lot of himself at times with her serious and confident manner. In fact, out of everyone here, he felt as if he saw the most in her. Quite admirable, if he would admit.

He decided to make his way towards the two teens at the counter, "What are you two talking about?" 

The two teens heard a soft familiar voice shifting their gazes, the lavender finally hoisted her gaze from off her book and on the brunet, "Oh, hey, Kai." Her voice was softer, welcoming even as she was greeting him. Her tone seems to lessen a trifle from the stern tone she was displaying with Miwa only moments when he had entered. He’d felt her Dark blue eyes scrutinizing his frame. 

Miwa shut his eyelids, waving his hand dismissively. The end of his lips curls up in an anxious smile as she stammered his words, "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!" 

"Okay?" His eyes travel to Miwa for a few moments before they shifted back towards the female on the counter, as if he was for a search of answers. The female gave him a half shrug, not answering his question either. 

The two were 

“Hey, you wanna have a cardfight, Kai?”

Kai 

Something inside of Kai was stirring, 

rousing

* * *

## Inundated

Kyouya loves to spoil his partners with accessories and apparel which evolves to something a bit overwhelming. And Magoroku ends up being the one who has to address Kyouya's habit.

Kyouya was invariably fond of accumulating dolls for his ever-growing collection. Typically, lingering on the shelves in his array. Presently, they were ostensibly collecting dusk from him scarcely snatching them out of their confinement. But with promising contemplation. 

Gradually switching to buying and receiving clothes for his numerous dolls. With every accessory, he attained only nourished his cravings. His mind kept begging for more and more until he was ultimately gratified when he had formed Team Disaster. But Disaster had long been disbanded and he was already over that.

Still, the end of his team crammed with formal friends wouldn't stop him from buying new sets of accessories. 

  
  
  


He memorized each and every one of his partners. His orange coded eyes traveling up and down each of their frames. Carefully engulfing in their beauty, scrutinizing all of them. Mental picking out things that were suited for their figures. 

Their body language was really telling him. Sophia didn't mind or seemingly cared about what Kyouya did to her or made her wear. Davide also was fond of wearing and collecting jewelry. In which, he bonded had bonded and enjoyed going off on the many different kinds of accessories

Magoroku didn't want to be the one who had to address this, at least, not right now but here he was. In front of his door almost paralyzed with fear of what could and may happen if he pressed the button or knock on his door. Awkwardly shifting, swaying side to side. His body jerking with fear. 

_'How am I supposed to say it!?'_

The only sound ringing through his ears as the noises of two sets of heels kissing the footing on the floor. As if faith had answered his question. Listening to a faint sauntering disturbance that was appearing from the outside. 

The door softly clicks open, creating a creaking noise as an unrestricted figure snatches the threshold. Pulling the door using the doorknob, slowly revealing the darkly-lit room and the contents inside of it. Those footsteps were familiar. 

"Ah? Shido? What brings you here?" 

Flinching at the sudden tone, his muscle tightened, "Oh!? Um…" 


	16. old fics from my google docs collection

Luminous Dusks by magosoph Fandoms: Future Card Buddyfight General Audiences Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings F/M Work in Progress 26 Jul 2020 This draft will be automatically deleted on Wed 26 Aug 2020 07:08PM EDT Tags Creator Chose Not To Use Archive WarningsMegumi Mamakari/Zanya KisaragiMegumi Mamakari Zanya KisaragiMeguZan Summary [An small and old draft I wrote a while ago that I decided to re-edit and add on too to finish this.] In which, Megumi and Zanya end up hanging out due to the constant bothering of his little brother to hang out with her. From the derivation, he was considerably skeptical about this. And why shouldn’t he be? He was intelligent, exercising into account, every scarce possible, and activity. Using them to help better understand those around him and what evil that was working above all else. But he was also very caring — especially to those he cares about the most — his beloved little brother and buddy. He craved nothing more than to bestow his father — to everyone else also — that he was competent in protecting them along with those who necessitate it the most. 

Wearying, not a single need to slacken on his efforts and he didn’t want to either, he couldn’t. Even if he wasn’t physically working, he was thinking harshly about ideas and future plans. Still, this was moderately getting to him, not even to his enormous studying could he begin to understand this… and it was with a girl no less. Every invisible speck of their connection together, studying the dynamic immensely. About them. And about her… the short light peace-haired female dawning different shades of grey; Miss Mamakari Megumi… 

And being a girl that she was, had a normal effect that all girls did… Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaggering in the back of his consciousness. Reflections shifted increasingly saturated with panic and irrationally. 

His face, blazing with pure dawn-tinted and red as if he was currently being baked alive. Hearing their voice ringing inside his eyes made his body tensed, having no skepticism to touch him. He was rather unsure if he could fully trust her, after all, a healthy relationship was bound by mere trust and honesty. It was important, very. But how did he know he could trust her? She didn't seem like the type to cheat with anyone let alone go behind their backs and lies unless Jin wanted her too but even then… he did have difficulty with trust with others. 

Her colored eyes professedly gazing at him, scrutinizing him. Her gaze ostensibly decreases at his unforeseen alterations. At least, he would believe so if that was the case but how did she see with those weird bangs covering her sights? Maybe he was overwhelmed, overthinking that slightest detail. Unlike him, particularly he needed his glasses to be able to see as without them his vision wasn't all that great.

Shunning every moment of this, requiring nothing more than for her just to bequeath him be and cease messing around with his feelings.

One that used to address his essence waved whenever he saw her around. The sensitivity was invariably complicated. Glasses merely cracked along the rims of the sharp glass and his face is stained with the heat rushing towards his cheeks at the time. Raising his arms, using the mere tips of his gloved fingers to suitably fix his glasses before pushing them up, making sure that they didn’t end up falling to the floor or breaking further than before, that is.

Miss Mamakari Megumi… 

He couldn’t help but reciprocate that name inside his mind once more. She would curve her lips to a petite smile at him, seemingly enjoying the winds or being happy by this but wouldn’t say much. Or really, anything at all towards him. Not being the one for words, seemingly letting others speak their mind instead. As she stoically listens. And that means, letting Jin take all of the words in. Only speaking to tease Jin about things. She was quite good at teasing the young male, for his words and odd tricks. From his views, it seems she was the one to openly tease him. And only ever seeing that soft smile, rare and rather sweet when she was with Jin, out of all people. As if, Megumi felt sincerely delighted with Jin and that made him think now… he didn’t think about it much before (since that wasn’t his focus, he wasn’t merely concentrated on that, his love life, only on his obligations as a Buddy Police Office to consider much of his own feelings) but he wanted to know now what their true relationship was. 

A stoic girl from one the seventh grade. Ordinarily breaking the rules without caring much or giving much thought to their plans. Mostly keeping to herself at this point but also a female who commonly hangs around Magatsu Jin. She was his tuner, in a mere sense. Zanya would surmise. Despite all of that, he still held high regard for her. The purple-haired commonly sees her hanging around him. Often reminding uncommunicative and still; only voicing out some witting comment when Jin was being a fool. And he was their foundation… Jin was the reason they were together, not directly but with the recent events during their prime of trying to get him back. Clearly, they both care about him, being what he assumed was close friends. 

But even the start, she wasn't exactly like most girls he would encounter. It took a lot of planning, supposing, and even their emotions to be buried inside of them to admit it. Having an awful happen of keeping everything down and suppression was a huge factor…

Their unusual yet effective relationship is what he kept reflecting on. He was petrified of girls, of course, he was. That insignificant intelligence provoked him to merely quiver and throttle on his declarations. Accuracy, girls would always make him embarrassed. The entirety that he perpetually observes as a devastating hesitation of facing. He continuously had this one terror, munching away at him to his very essence. Splitting him independently at the margins. His impressions on what a female was truly like remained saddled with conversing, suffocating uttering that he couldn’t simply take. He couldn’t handle that, talking. He hated that.

With every fiber of his being the fear was surely eating away at him alive but with her. She rarely talks a lot. Only speaking when she had too or when she felt like it was a good thing for him. Despite still being afraid of females she wasn't like most of them.

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. 

She didn't like being home much because of this. And along the way, she ended up bumping into Jin. A young male who was dorky for her taste… one who brightly shows her what it was to truly be happy. Beaming at her, picking her by the mere dice of it all.

Jin was her childhood best friend, opening up to him regardless and often teasing him. He was rather dorky but enjoyable. His nature made her happy and more open. Beaming, teasing him was fun as well. 

She thought he was a pain, odd, and dorky. But kinda adorable… In a sense. She assumed. Not being sure why she was so drawn to him but she was.

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her and with any other girl foolish enough to come into contact with him. He would freak out and withstood the pure uncertainty exhibiting in the broken cracks of his glasses.

Tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Deep long purple coded hair up in a nape, bound by a simple string of thick white coloring bangs, keeping the hair in place. He prefers to retain his lengthy hair knotted in a scone. Too better assistant with the culmination, if you will. The purple strands ostensibly flowing down to near his waistline but mostly to his joints. Delicate and silky, profuse, and smoothly severed in place. Navy coded eyes, ones that he declines to contemplate at _ — _ opening not be squandered within their gaze. He didn't aspire to be suffered. Impenetrable luminous cerulean colored hoodie _ — _ a shade he _ — _ predestinating memorized, being forever bound within his memory to think much of what else. Such a sumptuous lady, he'd estimated. Far too caring for her own welfare. Melodious decision but remained charged with electricity.

The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. The male dawning a fancy white uniform invariably appreciated the stretch. This his imaginary twilight but it was considerably loosening and continued stimulating his spirits as he required. 

Most physiques we're already home and exercising their rest and here he was contravening that dominion… and dividing it for a lady, no less. Then again, he habitually lingered up during the ungodly hours at his contemporary residences training as arduous as he could until he was bruised so he reckoned this wasn't as defective at regularly disciplining himself by swaggering his Kanata around.

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. Radiance, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. It was getting more unpropitious as the consequences passed and he needed to get home to his little relative. Though he was sure that the young boy would understand why he was going to be late. Unfortunately so. He was the one who happened to dragged his brother into going out with the peach-haired female… alone. It was extraordinarily unmanageable but he subsequently gave up for the mere conclusion that there was no winning with them.

"Well, this day… was surely interesting." 

She was the first to inexplicably crumble their eerie silence from within the nightfall. Influencing out the mere reality. The mere accents divulged him out of his solicitudes. 

"Y-Yeah, it’s just as you said," He naturally corresponded with her on that element, not dwelling into the thesis too intensely. Harmonizing to her and greeted his head in retort. But it was growing bleaker by the minute, most dreadfully so but he was more than just unhesitant to deal with the nightly breezes. 

He was trained for this. Nevertheless, he wasn't certain about her. How did she feel about the weather? Was she cold from this, maybe simply freezing? She didn't seem all that bothered at this point. 

"Though, It's getting quite late…" awkwardly adjusting his glasses, advising her, "I think we should head back soon.”

She nonchalantly acknowledged, “Hm, sure. If you want.”

She paused, glancing up at the sky without much thought, stoically gazing up at the moonlit azure. In truth, she didn't really want to leave, not today. Never. This twilight was relaxing for her. The peace-haired girl was merely used to the feeling. The breeze, the brightness of the mood-building, and giving her a path in life. 

He swerved his head to glance at her with his glasses, sputtering up the very will-power he had to do so. Merely reflecting her frame within the glass. Her hair, almost colored in a light tone of peace. A fitting color for her he would accept. Niggardly delicate sunrise locks, more diminutive than his, that is...

A stoic expression is written on her features. Omitting him incompetent to determine her sensations. With the peace colored bangs of her upper complexion, he couldn't stare into her unknown shade of orbs. He assumed that was for the best, he didn't want to get lost in their girly nature. It was rather hard to tell with her emotions. What was she possibly thinking in that little head of hers? 

"What's wrong?" 

"The night…" she spoke once more, "it's quite peaceful, don't you think?"

"I suppose." 

"Jin and I usually hang inside the alleyways just for fun…"

He didn't respond instead of letting her finally speak further. It was rather seeing her speak so much but he didn't much that, no at all. Taking in on that information 

"I think we should do that together."

The next thing took him by surprise. She managed to slip her hands against the white fabric of his gloves, indifferently grasping his hand, holding it. With an unexpected tangibility, instinctively losing his calm and thinking behavior. He froze in place, merely tensing at the slight from her. It was delicate but also prideful. His heart was skipping a mere vibration, he suspended in distance, shrieking inappreciably. The libation of his glasses fracturing from the sides, as his face stirred in intensity. 

"What is it?" She stoically suspected, essentially drained her margins with an inadequate glower, "You aren't afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" 

Felt his interiors twisted, swirling inside a terrifying awareness of nausea. The handling, brushing, the insignificant texture remained a foreign indication to him. The unforeseen activities from her coveted to propel himself away from her but he assumed that she was okay.

"It's just… I never held hands with anyone before, especially  _ not _ with a g-girl…!" 

She crooned, slightly sniggering at him, "I can tell by your reaction." she sounded objectionably reassuring towards him. Her nature was professedly tantalizing, baffling him? She hummed, relatively satisfied with his statements, “Then, shall I be the first to hold my little beloved knight’s hands?" 

Her voice seemingly teasing him with the little nickname. Ever since this aspect, she had slightly altered her unfoldings towards him. Ostensibly still being stoically charge but he could see that slight grin from the end of her lips.

He ponderously nodded his head, considering that it was okay to do this… Though he wasn’t sure if she was okay with this, was she? He needed to know.

“I-Is that okay with you, I-I mean?”

“Hm?” She swerved her head to glimpse at him, essentially confused by his statements, “What do you mean by that?”

He woodenly shook his head, exercising another profound inspiration, “I mean, are you really okay with um… H-holding hands with me?” Really, it was a foolish question… But one that he couldn't help but wonder...

“For someone who is supposed to be a Knight you sure do fret a lot." She teased, merely smirking almost happily towards him.

"Oh...um...I…"

“Are you uncomfortable with this?”

He was expeditious to shake that off, "N-No! Of course, not!" Stutteringly quarreling with her claim and catechism, “Really, it’s okay!” He quivers nervously trying his best to regain his composure thoroughly, “As I said before… I-I just never held hands with anyone before!”

She pretended with a melodious smile in return, "Don’t worry about it too much, you'll get used to that feeling." 

“I… hope you’re right, in that case.”

He didn't exactly know how to properly respond to that. Instead, the sudden heat rushing towards his cheeks merely grew. Swelling his core and he hated everything about it.

"Anyway, let's go." 

A rather stern voice filling his ears as she began to pull him from his position of remaining still on the floors his foot merely glued to the ground in embarrassment and tensing his muscles.

"Huh? Wait! Where are you taking me!?"

  
  


"Oh? I should take you home."

She seems surprised to hear such words, "Why do you want to do that?"

"Just… so you don't get hurt or anything…" He awkwardly admitted. Fumbling with his words, almost.

"Oh?" She merely hummed, "Is the little knight concerned with my safety?"

"Y-yes, I am," he conceded. 

He wasn't the one to lie, regardless of what it was. He was truthfully ethical to everyone around him. He wasn't the one to merely sugarcoat his words and feelings either. Even if there was a most likely chance of her not getting hurt it didn't stop him, far from it if he was being truthful here.

Readjusting the center of his glasses once more as he cleared his throat, "Night happens to be a time when nasty people come out."

"And? There are nasty people in the day, too."

"I'm aware of that…"

"Are you worry something bad is going to happen to me if I leave by myself?"

It was the same question as before or at least another embodiment of the invention she was querying beforehand that is. She didn't wait to respond.

“You really are quite something, my little knight."

Their affectionate smiles, the way the end of their lips seemingly curl up to pleasant features, noting that they were happy for whatever given reason was presented. 

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. 

Title: With Monsters & Love 

Summary: Shido Magoroku was just a normal teen, hoping to go to highschool until he realizes that Aido isn't what it seems. {Weird AU}

* * *

Monstee 

Magoroku fell on the ground with a loud thud noise as something or rather one fell on top of him. He groans, "hey! Watch where you're going and get off of…" he yelled as he opens his eyes, he stops his sentence as he stares at the girl on top of him.

She had white hair and a blue dress, her top part was covered with a blue jacket, with a darker shade of blue. 

She glanced back at him, eyeing him warily as she studies his features. She leaned down and started sniffing his neck. Magoroku whimpers as a light crimson color was appearing on his cheeks. Magoroku never saw this type of weird of odd behavior. 

"W-what are you doing!?" 

"Your aura," she said in a montone. 

Magoroku raised his eyebrow, "what?" 

* * *

Magoroku fell on the ground with a loud thud noise as something or rather one fell on top of him. He groans, "hey! Watch where you're going and get off of…" he yelled as he opens his eyes, he stops his sentence as he stares at the girl on top of him.

She had white hair and a blue dress, her top part was covered with a blue jacket, with a darker shade of blue. 

She glanced back at him, eyeing him warily as she studies his features. She leaned down and started sniffing his neck. Magoroku whimpers as a light crimson color was appearing on his cheeks. Magoroku never saw this type of weird of odd behavior. 

"W-what are you doing!?" 

"Your aura," she said in a montone. 

Magoroku raised his eyebrow, "what?" 

  
  
  
  
  


signs deeply and opens the door to Aido Academy, sheepishly entering.

* * *

Sophia and Davide sat on the couch. Davide sat on the far right end of the couch his legs were up on the mini table, with his hands behind his head. Sophia sat on the far left with her legs together as her hands rested on them. 

They rarely actually interact with one another and they don't really do couple things like they do with Shido. They don't really care about one another much but they will help one another out from time to time. They have some common interests.

They both sat in silence, as usual. Only speaking a few times. Until Sophia lifted herself off from the couch, Daivde noticed this movement and averted his attention away from the TV to looked up at her, "Where are you going?" Sophia closed her eyes, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to cook." She simply responded, as she walked away. Davide remained silent as he watch her leave. 

Sophia took a large bowl out from the cadin. Then place it down on the counter. She was going to bake a cake for Shido. She took the flower bag out and everything else she needed and did all the things she needed and was now mixing the bowl. 

Davide being bored out of his mind and with Shido being away working, he had nothing to do. He finally decided to push himself from the off the couch and go see what Sophia was cooking. He lazily entered the kitchen and watched as she was placing things in the large blue bowl that she had. Sophia still hadn't noticed him or maybe, she did but not acknowledging his presence. He found it quite entertaining to watch her do this.

"Oi, what are making, Ice Queen?" 

The girl turned to face him but ended up slipping causing the contends in the bowl to fall on her shirt. She groaned, as he looked at her now stained dress. He thought Shido was the cumily 

She moved and started to walk over to the door only to be blocked by the tall male. She rested her eyes on him, clearly not in a mood for his tricks, that was clearly shown on her face and the tone of her voice as she spoke, "Move Davide, I need to get these stains out of my dress" 

Davide however didn't listen to her and had other plans. As he did the unthinkable and lean down to her shirt; placing his hands on both sides of her lower sides to keep her in place. He took out his tongue and started licking.

She blinked as felt her face heat up by his action. Feeling something wet through her fabric of her dress. 

She struggles backwards trying to get him to stop what he was doing but she ended up hitting her back on the counter. He smirks at this, then place both of his hands on each side of her on the counter as got closer to her feeling his chest hit with Sophia's. He lifted his face to meant with Sophia's only being a few inches apart. 

He slowly connected his lips with hers. He still kept his eyes open, wanted to see her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly, being surprised but all his sudden kissing and touching. She didn't tried to move or push him out of the way instead she melted into the kiss; kissing him back. Placing her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was surprisingly filled with passion and love. Daivde licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Sophia still kept her mouth closed not giving him want he wanted. The male however wasn't going to take that as an answer as he slapped her butt harshly, causing the girl to moan. The male took this chance to stick his tongue into her mouth. They had a mini tongue war that ended up Davide being the winner, he explore every inch of her mouth. Soon after they had to break the kiss for some air, of course. 

"You like me?" Sophia asked between breaths; clearly she knew the answer. 

Why kiss someone you don't like? But then again this was Divided we were talking about. 

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," He stated trying his best not to pant. The two stood still in silent for a moment, looking at one another. Until Davide leaned in for another kiss, his hand slide under her shirt, up to her bra. 

The little kisses turned into a heated make out session for the two. "You wanna go all the way?" He asked Seductively in a whisper. 

Sophia nodded, causing the a smirk to appear on his features as he lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He then opened the door of their room and walked over to the bed, placing her on the bed. Then got on top of her. Taking her shirt then throw it off somewhere. He could care less were his clothes were. 

He started to lick her neck, until he found her sweet. She gave a moan, as he sucked on it; giving her the pleasure she wanted. Once he was done with that he picked her up a little and unclip her bra, taking it off of her. Also throwing it. Then started to massage and rubbed her breasts. Sophia tried her best to hide her moaning, she wanted to make him earn it. Not long after he took one of the niples licking and sucking on it. As his hands played with her other breast. He then switch. Making sure he gave the same about of Treatment like he did with his first round. 

After he was done with that he lifted himself up to take a look at Sophia; who was blushing and moaning mess at this point. His hands travel down her blue dress, unzipping it pushing it down to her ankles. 

He looked at her blue and white panties, "You really do like colors blue and white a lot, huh?" He stated out loud, as he took his finger and rub on it lightly. 

The girl gave a look of annoyance, "Just continue."

The male smirk and laugh a little, "As you wish, Ice Queen," He pulled down her panties noticing she was wet, "I see your excited, you're already wet~" Sophia groan and looked off to the side. 

He leaned in, licking her entrance. The girl hold back a moan as she bit her lip. He sticks his whole tongue in her clit moving it around, she moaned as she reaches her climax. Causing her to cum in his mouth without warning. He groaned as he lifted himself up, borrowing his eyes; looking at Sophia. Managed to wipe to her cum off his face with his hand, then lick it.

"I'm going to punish you, for cumming without warning me first," he leans in kissing the girl roughly, making her taste own cum. Which to Sophia's surprised she tasted rather sweet. He broke the kiss off then place three fingers in front of her mouth.

"Here, lick," He order, the girl did what she was told. After Davide felt like it they were wet enough he took them out of her mouth, "Good Girl." 

He then plug only a tip of one of his fingers in her moving it around slightly. Sophia wanted more as she bucked her hips into his finger. The male smirk, "Your getting quite needy." He plugged his finger deeper in her and then plug one of his other fingers only buy the tip like the last one. Sophia groan, she really hated the fact that he kept teasing her, when she wanted it more than anything. He knew what he was doing to Sophia and he enjoyed it. "C'mon Ice Queen, I know you can talk. You want it then beg me for it~" He smirk, waiting for an answer. She looked away, she couldn't believe she was actually going to beg, especially to him out all of people. 

"Davide Please...Fingers....Inside of me...." Daivde felt quiet please at that, as he used two of his always plug fingers and plugged them deeper into her making a scissor motion. She moaned as she was getting what she wanted. "That's wasn't too hard to ask now, was it?" He continue this, then added another finger, the last on and thrust deeper and harder.

She felt she was going to reach her climax again, she took his hand making him stop. The Male looked at her with a confused look. "Let me please you." Davide smirk returned to him, liking that idea. "Sure, Do whatever you want." Davide gave her permission to do whatever she pleased with him. She flip them over, was on top of him, she then took off his shirt. She throw it across the room, then she moved down to his pants unzipping them, taking both his pants and boxers off. Leaving him naked on the bed. 

She lean down kissing the tip of his already hard member and bitting softly. Her eyes wonder up to see Davide narrowing his looking rather unpleased, "Oi, Sophia quit teasing me or I'll just have to punish you again." The girl smirk. His breathing become shallow. She then took his whole member then his mouth, sucking and licking it. She closed her eyes. He moan, his hands travel her hair petting it. 

Not long he pulled Sophia hair, making her stop. Him pulling it didn't hurt her, it actually felt good. "I think that's...enough of that... I'm ready..." He breath out. Sophia nodded, understanding what he meant. Sophia allowed him to take whatever Position he favoured. He then quickly took a condom out and put it on. 

He slowly put his member inside of her, letting her adjust to the feeling. Sophia felt pained by this but she was still moaning. He really haven't realized how tight she was actually was. "You ready?" He asked, wanted to make sure. She nodded. He slowly thrusts into her. Making sure she at least enjoying herself. However her moaning was an indication that she was, in fact, enjoying the pleasure. 

Sophia got greedy after awhile, "P-Please Davide...f-faster!" Sophia begged, while moaning. The male was rather please to hear her begging. As he follow her wishes, thrusting faster. 

"D-Davide...I t-think...I'm going---" She panted. "Go ahead Ice Queen Cum for me~." Not long after She Fanilly reach her climax. The male kept thrusting until he Fanilly reach his own respected climax. 

The only thing that filled the room was

heavy breathing and panting as they lock eyes with one other staying still. Sophia graps the back of his head, her hands getting tangle up in that crazy hair of his;

pulling him in for one last kiss. He kiss back.

He pull himself out of her and discarded the condom. Laying next to Sophia. She looked at him. He smile at her, the girl gave a small smile of her own. "You know, Sophia, you do get on my nerves at times but your alright." He stated. "Your not that bad yourself, Daivde." The male smile at her. "I need to go back to cooking." She started to get up, but to only feel arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back on the bed, "No, let's spend more time together." He simply stated, holding her closed to his bare chest. "What are doing, Daivde?" The girl asked. "What's does it look like I'm doing Ice Queen? I'm cuddling with my girl~." Davide smirk and sick his large tongue out, "Since when was I your girl?" She asked. "Well ,you see, your boyfriend is Shido and he is also my boyfriend, so I pretty sure that makes us girlfriend/Boyfriend too." She raised an questioning eyebrow at the male's logic but decided to just go with it. Sophia closed her eyes, "Hey Sophia, you wanna go hangout together later?" She open on her eyes to look at him. "You wanna go on a date with me?" She questioned, the male nodded. "Sure, if you wanna call it that. Whatcha say, sounds good?" She nodded. "Okay then, I'll go on this date with you." The male smile, "This is the most I heard you talk. I think I like this new 

The male laugh lightly, then kiss her on her head. They both fell asleep cuddling on the bed. 

Magoroku open the door of the house, he walked in and place his work down on table. He walked into the kitchen to see some cake batter on the floor with a big bowl. Thinking Sophia or Daivde was making something. He clean the mess, he always hated when things were messes or unorganized. 

He then made is way to the living room, hearing the TV. Thinking that they were hanging out in there watching something, however he was disappointed to find no sign of life in the room. He sigh defeatly and when to turned it off. Then walked out of room. 

He went up the stairs and walked over to his room, which he shared with Sophia and Davide; seeing the door slightly open looking it. He found clothes lying around the floor of the room. He Fanilly looked up to the bed finally see his girl and boyfriend naked, cuddling. He couldn't help but give a light smile as he walked over to him. Being careful not to wake them as he took the blanket and place it on top of the two.

* * *

  
  


signs deeply and opens the door to Aido Academy, sheepishly entering.

<p>Title: With Monsters &; Love&nbsp</p>  
<p>Summary: Shido Magoroku was just a normal teen, hoping to go to highschool until he realizes that Aido isn't what it seems. {Weird AU}</p>  
<hr />  
<p>Monstee&nbsp</p>  
<p>Magoroku fell on the ground with a loud thud noise as something or rather one fell on top of him. He groans, "hey! Watch where you're going and get off of&hellip" he yelled as he opens his eyes, he stops his sentence as he stares at the girl on top of him.</p>  
<p>&nbsp</p>  
<p>She had white hair and a blue dress, her top part was covered with a blue jacket, with a darker shade of blue.&nbsp</p>  
<p>&nbsp</p>  
<p>She glanced back at him, eyeing him warily as she studies his features. She leaned down and started sniffing his neck. Magoroku whimpers as a light crimson color was appearing on his cheeks. Magoroku never saw this type of weird of odd behavior.&nbsp&nbsp</p>  
<p>&nbsp</p>  
<p>"W-what are you doing!?"&nbsp</p>  
<p>"Your aura," she said in a montone.&nbsp</p>  
<p>Magoroku raised his eyebrow, "what?"&nbsp</p>  
<hr />  
<p>Magoroku fell on the ground with a loud thud noise as something or rather one fell on top of him. He groans, "hey! Watch where you're going and get off of&hellip" he yelled as he opens his eyes, he stops his sentence as he stares at the girl on top of him.</p>  
<p>&nbsp</p>  
<p>She had white hair and a blue dress, her top part was covered with a blue jacket, with a darker shade of blue.&nbsp</p>  
<p>&nbsp</p>  
<p>She glanced back at him, eyeing him warily as she studies his features. She leaned down and started sniffing his neck. Magoroku whimpers as a light crimson color was appearing on his cheeks. Magoroku never saw this type of weird of odd behavior.&nbsp&nbsp</p>  
<p>&nbsp</p>  
<p>"W-what are you doing!?"&nbsp</p>  
<p>&nbsp</p>  
<p>"Your aura," she said in a montone.&nbsp</p>  
<p>&nbsp</p>  
<p>Magoroku raised his eyebrow, "what?"&nbsp</p>  
<p><br /><br /><br /><br /><br /></p>  
<p>signs deeply and opens the door to Aido Academy, sheepishly entering.</p>  
<hr />

Sophia and Davide sat on the couch. Davide sat on the far right end of the couch his legs were up on the mini table, with his hands behind his head. Sophia sat on the far left with her legs together as her hands rested on them. 

They rarely actually interact with one another and they don't really do couple things like they do with Shido. They don't really care about one another much but they will help one another out from time to time. They have some common interests.

They both sat in silence, as usual. Only speaking a few times. Until Sophia lifted herself off from the couch, Daivde noticed this movement and averted his attention away from the TV to looked up at her, "Where are you going?" Sophia closed her eyes, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to cook." She simply responded, as she walked away. Davide remained silent as he watch her leave. 

Sophia took a large bowl out from the cadin. Then place it down on the counter. She was going to bake a cake for Shido. She took the flower bag out and everything else she needed and did all the things she needed and was now mixing the bowl. 

Davide being bored out of his mind and with Shido being away working, he had nothing to do. He finally decided to push himself from the off the couch and go see what Sophia was cooking. He lazily entered the kitchen and watched as she was placing things in the large blue bowl that she had. Sophia still hadn't noticed him or maybe, she did but not acknowledging his presence. He found it quite entertaining to watch her do this.

"Oi, what are making, Ice Queen?" 

The girl turned to face him but ended up slipping causing the contends in the bowl to fall on her shirt. She groaned, as he looked at her now stained dress. He thought Shido was the cumily 

She moved and started to walk over to the door only to be blocked by the tall male. She rested her eyes on him, clearly not in a mood for his tricks, that was clearly shown on her face and the tone of her voice as she spoke, "Move Davide, I need to get these stains out of my dress" 

Davide however didn't listen to her and had other plans. As he did the unthinkable and lean down to her shirt; placing his hands on both sides of her lower sides to keep her in place. He took out his tongue and started licking.

She blinked as felt her face heat up by his action. Feeling something wet through her fabric of her dress. 

She struggles backwards trying to get him to stop what he was doing but she ended up hitting her back on the counter. He smirks at this, then place both of his hands on each side of her on the counter as got closer to her feeling his chest hit with Sophia's. He lifted his face to meant with Sophia's only being a few inches apart. 

He slowly connected his lips with hers. He still kept his eyes open, wanted to see her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly, being surprised but all his sudden kissing and touching. She didn't tried to move or push him out of the way instead she melted into the kiss; kissing him back. Placing her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was surprisingly filled with passion and love. Daivde licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Sophia still kept her mouth closed not giving him want he wanted. The male however wasn't going to take that as an answer as he slapped her butt harshly, causing the girl to moan. The male took this chance to stick his tongue into her mouth. They had a mini tongue war that ended up Davide being the winner, he explore every inch of her mouth. Soon after they had to break the kiss for some air, of course. 

"You like me?" Sophia asked between breaths; clearly she knew the answer. 

Why kiss someone you don't like? But then again this was Divided we were talking about. 

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," He stated trying his best not to pant. The two stood still in silent for a moment, looking at one another. Until Davide leaned in for another kiss, his hand slide under her shirt, up to her bra. 

The little kisses turned into a heated make out session for the two. "You wanna go all the way?" He asked Seductively in a whisper. 

Sophia nodded, causing the a smirk to appear on his features as he lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He then opened the door of their room and walked over to the bed, placing her on the bed. Then got on top of her. Taking her shirt then throw it off somewhere. He could care less were his clothes were. 

He started to lick her neck, until he found her sweet. She gave a moan, as he sucked on it; giving her the pleasure she wanted. Once he was done with that he picked her up a little and unclip her bra, taking it off of her. Also throwing it. Then started to massage and rubbed her breasts. Sophia tried her best to hide her moaning, she wanted to make him earn it. Not long after he took one of the niples licking and sucking on it. As his hands played with her other breast. He then switch. Making sure he gave the same about of Treatment like he did with his first round. 

After he was done with that he lifted himself up to take a look at Sophia; who was blushing and moaning mess at this point. His hands travel down her blue dress, unzipping it pushing it down to her ankles. 

He looked at her blue and white panties, "You really do like colors blue and white a lot, huh?" He stated out loud, as he took his finger and rub on it lightly. 

The girl gave a look of annoyance, "Just continue."

The male smirk and laugh a little, "As you wish, Ice Queen," He pulled down her panties noticing she was wet, "I see your excited, you're already wet~" Sophia groan and looked off to the side. 

He leaned in, licking her entrance. The girl hold back a moan as she bit her lip. He sticks his whole tongue in her clit moving it around, she moaned as she reaches her climax. Causing her to cum in his mouth without warning. He groaned as he lifted himself up, borrowing his eyes; looking at Sophia. Managed to wipe to her cum off his face with his hand, then lick it.

"I'm going to punish you, for cumming without warning me first," he leans in kissing the girl roughly, making her taste own cum. Which to Sophia's surprised she tasted rather sweet. He broke the kiss off then place three fingers in front of her mouth.

"Here, lick," He order, the girl did what she was told. After Davide felt like it they were wet enough he took them out of her mouth, "Good Girl." 

He then plug only a tip of one of his fingers in her moving it around slightly. Sophia wanted more as she bucked her hips into his finger. The male smirk, "Your getting quite needy." He plugged his finger deeper in her and then plug one of his other fingers only buy the tip like the last one. Sophia groan, she really hated the fact that he kept teasing her, when she wanted it more than anything. He knew what he was doing to Sophia and he enjoyed it. "C'mon Ice Queen, I know you can talk. You want it then beg me for it~" He smirk, waiting for an answer. She looked away, she couldn't believe she was actually going to beg, especially to him out all of people. 

"Davide Please...Fingers....Inside of me...." Daivde felt quiet please at that, as he used two of his always plug fingers and plugged them deeper into her making a scissor motion. She moaned as she was getting what she wanted. "That's wasn't too hard to ask now, was it?" He continue this, then added another finger, the last on and thrust deeper and harder.

She felt she was going to reach her climax again, she took his hand making him stop. The Male looked at her with a confused look. "Let me please you." Davide smirk returned to him, liking that idea. "Sure, Do whatever you want." Davide gave her permission to do whatever she pleased with him. She flip them over, was on top of him, she then took off his shirt. She throw it across the room, then she moved down to his pants unzipping them, taking both his pants and boxers off. Leaving him naked on the bed. 

She lean down kissing the tip of his already hard member and bitting softly. Her eyes wonder up to see Davide narrowing his looking rather unpleased, "Oi, Sophia quit teasing me or I'll just have to punish you again." The girl smirk. His breathing become shallow. She then took his whole member then his mouth, sucking and licking it. She closed her eyes. He moan, his hands travel her hair petting it. 

Not long he pulled Sophia hair, making her stop. Him pulling it didn't hurt her, it actually felt good. "I think that's...enough of that... I'm ready..." He breath out. Sophia nodded, understanding what he meant. Sophia allowed him to take whatever Position he favoured. He then quickly took a condom out and put it on. 

He slowly put his member inside of her, letting her adjust to the feeling. Sophia felt pained by this but she was still moaning. He really haven't realized how tight she was actually was. "You ready?" He asked, wanted to make sure. She nodded. He slowly thrusts into her. Making sure she at least enjoying herself. However her moaning was an indication that she was, in fact, enjoying the pleasure. 

Sophia got greedy after awhile, "P-Please Davide...f-faster!" Sophia begged, while moaning. The male was rather please to hear her begging. As he follow her wishes, thrusting faster. 

"D-Davide...I t-think...I'm going---" She panted. "Go ahead Ice Queen Cum for me~." Not long after She Fanilly reach her climax. The male kept thrusting until he Fanilly reach his own respected climax. 

The only thing that filled the room was

heavy breathing and panting as they lock eyes with one other staying still. Sophia graps the back of his head, her hands getting tangle up in that crazy hair of his;

pulling him in for one last kiss. He kiss back.

He pull himself out of her and discarded the condom. Laying next to Sophia. She looked at him. He smile at her, the girl gave a small smile of her own. "You know, Sophia, you do get on my nerves at times but your alright." He stated. "Your not that bad yourself, Daivde." The male smile at her. "I need to go back to cooking." She started to get up, but to only feel arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back on the bed, "No, let's spend more time together." He simply stated, holding her closed to his bare chest. "What are doing, Daivde?" The girl asked. "What's does it look like I'm doing Ice Queen? I'm cuddling with my girl~." Davide smirk and sick his large tongue out, "Since when was I your girl?" She asked. "Well ,you see, your boyfriend is Shido and he is also my boyfriend, so I pretty sure that makes us girlfriend/Boyfriend too." She raised an questioning eyebrow at the male's logic but decided to just go with it. Sophia closed her eyes, "Hey Sophia, you wanna go hangout together later?" She open on her eyes to look at him. "You wanna go on a date with me?" She questioned, the male nodded. "Sure, if you wanna call it that. Whatcha say, sounds good?" She nodded. "Okay then, I'll go on this date with you." The male smile, "This is the most I heard you talk. I think I like this new 

The male laugh lightly, then kiss her on her head. They both fell asleep cuddling on the bed. 


	17. Chapter 17

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Cried out the male. He shook her body slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

Sophia opened her eyes slowly to find she was in a dark and rather cozy room, very warm. She lifted herself. She ignores the painful headache and she was having. Her bright blue eyes scanner the room she was seemingly place in.

Her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. She turned her attention towards the door and stared down at the only light at the bottom of the door. She saw a shadow cast under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing a person on the other side. The President of the Student Council.

His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. She stayed silent. She took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. Her eyes stayed glued to the hottle. 

The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. The cough was fake. This caught Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked, realizing she had been staring at him.

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine." 

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking.

"Also to answer your question, I'm fine."

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you.” The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku's, giving him a glimpse of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously.

"Why did you ran away, Sophia?" He wanted to know. He was truly worried about her.

"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone. 

He's to the square one with her using that.

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much! And I been looking for you for days." 

Sophia averted her gaze down to her lap, her expression was laden with guilt. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. He played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar.

"I'm sorry." 

It took him a few minutes to process what she was saying. She was saying sorry. A word he never heard come out of her mouth before. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly look sad. She was being genuine. Something that he never got to see. 

Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "Sophia, tell me why are you acting like this? You never apologized for anything in the past so why start now?"

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

"Well, I care about you." 

"But why?" 

"Because I love you, Sophia." 

Sohpia lifted herself up from the couch “I think should go now " She didn't far as stopped by Shido who was standing in her way.

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here but she'll never let him know that, "Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," uttered the white-haired coldly.

He nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. She pushed him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact. He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He relaxed in her arms.

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' she wanted to leave but her gut told her otherwise. She needed to stay for him and only him. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him because of her. 

Magoroku's eyes fluttered open slowly, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his underground room. 

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain he was so sort. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden. Did she leave? Maybe she left when he was sleeping? He wouldn't doubt it. 

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around and he sleepless nights just looking for her. He just couldn't let that all go to waste. 

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance in the air. She appears to holding two plates of food. It wasn't the first time she had cooked him food. He stills even remembered it. He ended up feeding spoon feeding her because he didn't bother to make her own plate of food. That was a memory he'll never forget. This time she made a plate for herself. That was a good thing. 

"I made us breakfast," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. He stared longingly at the female. He adored her and the way she acts sometimes. She truly was a lady even if she didn't want to admit that to him. 

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male on the couch. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. 

"What?"

"Huh," Magoroku blinked in confusion. He turned to find the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him. This was the feeling he felt towards her when he first started to realized he had feelings for her. He didn't realize how much this feeling went away over time. He started to wonder if Sophia felt the same way. 

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku places his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies then." 

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold, " the white-haired noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! In fact it's better than last time, a real improvement." Another thing he loved from her was her food. She was so good at cooking. 

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food.

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine.

Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him.

As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focused on the large deck. In the middle was a notebook that stood out to her. It looks more like a journal. Did Shido had a journal? He never told her he had one in the first place. 

When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. The door slid open earning her to quickly pull back. She was about to scold the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter. 

"I have some great news, Sophia!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious.

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president."

Sophia surprise to hear that. Her eyes widened slightly and lips parted. 

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course." 

Maybe it wasn't that bad to returned. This gave her a purpose. Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, "Da."

Magoroku back was against the sliding blue door in the groomly and tense school council room. His arms wrapped around his legs, holding them close for comfort as he quivers slightly. 

"You're gone and never coming back…" the school council President murmured as tears threaten to fall down his face. His was physically shaken, his heart broken in pieces. 

Why did it have to her? 

She was evil, yes but didn't deserve death. No one deserves that fate. He needed her more than anything and now… she was gone. 

She was mean to him but… he loves her with all of his heart. Her silky white hair, which reminded him of the winter snow. Her lustrous bright light blue eyes, which he could get lost in forever. 

It was too quiet in the room. He knew she was quiet but he could always sense her presence. It didn't matter how quiet she was he still liked having her around. Tears rolled down his face as he sniffle.

Magoroku fell on the ground with a loud thud noise as something or rather one fell on top of him. He groans, "hey! Watch where you're going and get off of…" he yelled as he opens his eyes, he stops his sentence as he stares at the girl on top of him.

She had white hair and a blue dress, her top part was covered with a blue jacket, with a darker shade of blue. 

She glanced back at him, eyeing him warily as she studies his features. She leaned down and started sniffing his neck. Magoroku whimpers as a light crimson color was appearing on his cheeks. Magoroku never saw this type of weird of odd behavior. 

"W-what are you doing!?" 

"Your aura," she said in a montone. 

Magoroku raised his eyebrow, "what?" 

signs deeply and opens the door to Aido Academy, sheepishly entering.

The only noise in the room was sound his pen scribbling smoothly down on his paper as it made contact with it. His dark blue eyes glued down onto the paper in front of him. He was too focused on his work—his student council duties—Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. 

Of course, he may behave egotistically and incompetent but he did take his work being the student body seriously, as he should. And without his assistant to help him—the responsibility became much harder to manage alone. 

Speaking of his assistant, he hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine—as he only hoped she was. Even if she was awfully rude to him—she didn't hate him.

Getting new assistance hasn't even crossed his mind. It didn't feel right to just replace her like that even if she wasn't at Aido anymore. And he highly doubts anyone here at Aido could take on the vice president role as well as the white-haired Russian did—no even Terumi couldn’t compare to her. He was probably being biased; he never was fond of the emerald-eyed teen.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking now—he had important work that needs to be completed before the end of the night. 

A light knock could be heard from the other side of the blue sliding door. He flinched when suddenly noise filled the voiceless room and he instantly perked up at the immediate sound. 

He straightens himself up, his eyes travel up towards the door and yell loudly for the person who was on the other side, "You may enter." 

As on cue, the door deliberately slides open, revealing a girl, with a short dress and short brown hair. He knew this girl from anywhere: Aido's Student Council Secretary—The two locked eyes. His dark blue eyes making contact with her light green eyes.

"Um, Mr. P-President?" Asked the young girl in the doorway, timidity.

"Yes, what is it?" 

The girl's cheeks negligibly glinted with a hint of red, "Well, I-I just came here to tell you that you can take a day off from all of this hard work you've been doing. I'll take it from here." 

He was surprised to hear this—Very alarmed even. His mouth a gap—unsure of what to think of it. Not even Sophia would say this or even do it for that matter—Terumi was much the same. It felt so foreign. 

He tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure you're capable of taking on such a task alone, Miss. Miska? Taking over my place, simply not an easy chore. Even if I do make it look effortless here." 

Taking the time off for at least the rest of the weekend did sound someone Magoroku wanted, nonetheless, leaving his duty with someone else was risky. They could always make a mistake causing a lot of future problems. But was it a risk he was willing to take? 

She took a step forward into the room, her eyes conveyed a hint of confidence as she locked eyes with him. "I can do it!" She proudly lifted her hand to her chest, "No need to doubt me, senpai." 

"Hm," he slipped his pen onto his desk, letting it fall onto his paper. Not caring about the ink that possibly went on the white sheet as it did.

"I know you don't exactly think I'm fit for such a task but I can assure you, President Shido, that I know more than what you believe. I'll make sure to read carefully and mark things that are the only educational and further the school's outcome. Moreover, it's all just paperwork, right? I can handle it for sure." 

Magoroku closed his eyes, breaking his eye-locked with her, and lead back in his chair, "Your perseverance is admirable, I'll give that, Miska."

"So does that mean you'll let me do it?"

His mind images a girl in blue, making him immediately open his eyes at the sight. He negligibly shook his head. 

'Why do I keep thinking of her?'

She seems to notice his odd behavior and she gave a look of worry, as her lips dip into a frown, "um, are you okay, 

He blinked being taken out of his sudden thoughts by the voice of the female in front of the room. He hesitates as he granted a subtle nod, before speaking, "oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. You wanted to do my tasks, correct?" 

She nodded her head in a yes and smiled brightly at him, "Only if you let me, of course, sir!" 

He took a deep breath before he shot up from his eyes, "Very well, I'll trust you with this task Miska. I'll check up on your progression later."

Her face gleamed with happiness as she made her way forward towards the desk. Magoroku did the opposite of her and made his way towards the door. It was like he was switching places with her.

Still, Magoroku had a weird feeling in his abdomen but he decided to just shake it off as it was probably him just being trouble over nothing as Davide would put it. Out of curiosity, Magoroku peeked over his own shoulder to get a view of the girl. Her sharp red eyes already glued to the papers on the desk, the pen Magoroku was previously holding in hand. Magoroku sighed and made the final step out the door. He slowly closed the door behind him.

"Maybe, having the rest of the day off like this isn't such a bad idea. But better not get used to the idea either."

Magoroku walked through the streets in his town, simply enjoying the freshness of the air around me. It made him infrequently relaxed and stop fussing over something bad happening in his office, " She can take care of her own, I'm sure ... at least I hope so." He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts.

"What to do first?" He spoke out loud to no one in particular, "hm…" he let his eyes scan the area around him in hopes to get some ideas of what he should do.

"Ah, let's go to the mall for the day!"

Magoroku had a relaxing day (more like half of a day) as he thought so. He eventually got enough money from his daily jobs to buy food and other important necessities that he needed during his time at the mall. He spent his Friday late afternoon running important errands, not that he minded of course. All thanks to the Secretary in which he needed to check up on her. As he promised.

After the events with his previous master were over, he felt relief for once almost freed from the hell he has unknowingly placed it during that time. Gao leaving Japan, not much as happened since then. It’s like people stopped trying to destroy after he left. Which Magoroku found but whatever, it was peaceful. And he was fond of it. Very fond of it.

The sky from above tainted with orange indicating the sun was almost setting. Magoroku had to admit the sun setting was always so beautiful at this time of day. As much as he would like to enjoy it, he knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home soon before the night.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now, he assumed he was too busy with his tasks for the day to take any note of our time. He continued to walk down the path to return to Aido.

He abruptly felt a gust of wind, causing him to shiver. It was becoming progressively cooler out. He didn't like it. He never liked the cold.

"I'm cold, Sophia..." whined the tan-haired as he wrapped his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. 

He fluttered and gasped at finally speaking her name under his breath. Her name was the first he thought. "Why did I say her name!?" 

As expected, there was no sound made in response to his question being asked. " Sophia isn't around anymore …"

He hasn't seen at all after the events with his previous Master and he hasn't even heard any mention of her. He started to worry about her. She was probably doing fine, as he only hoped she was. He was probably worrying about nothing but then again...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before fully stopping in his tracks, " Then why do I keep thinking of her and only her ?"

All-day he kept thinking of her, only her. He didn't understand why that was. The confusion in his was making him irritated, to say the least. She was long and gone. A forgotten piece of his memory. She wasn't going to come back, not coming to Aido, not to him. He felt a harsh discomfort in his chest at the thought of it. 

His back green pocket shine with a bright yellow as Magoroku heard familiar laughter filled the area he was in. As on cue his buddy instantly came out of his card in his small form. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha you're thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” cackled Gallows wryly, evidently getting under his partner's skin while also enjoying doing so.

His glistening dark blue eyes averted their attention towards his partner, showing an indication of dismay, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..." 

It really wasn't. Something was missing without her. He missed her, more than anything. Heck, he'd considered her as a friend of some sort. As crazy as that may sound.

Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However, she always came back… This time she didn't. It's hunting him knowing he lost the only person he was around with most. The person he had worked with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. She was the only person who was even as close as they could possibly be at being a friend. 

Sophia didn't feel the same as he did, in fact, he knew that. Sophia was rude to him but she also did some things he would consider as someone being nice. 

What precisely got to him was the last time he was with her. She encouraged him, called the greatest Buddyfighter in the world. When he got stoned, he distinctly remembers hearing her voice thanking him. The one that got him the most was 'until we meet again .' 

He remembers them so vividly. He wonders if she would ever mean him again as she claimed. Would those words even mean anything?

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy.

"Oh great… it's getting colder by the moments!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself. 

Magoroku kept complaining nonstop. Gallows turned away, ignoring his partner rumbling. Gallows notice something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, geh, Magoroku." 

Magoroku whole frozen and his body tensed at the name. His complaining came to an end. Before he knew it, he'd hastily veered his body towards his partner with a look of disbelief and shock, "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?!" Dark blue eyes wander around the surroundings frantically, "This better not be some sick joke you're playing here, Gallows!"

"Geh, look behind you, Magoroku."

Magoroku whirled himself around his eyes scanned from a distance for a moment, he didn't see it. Magoroku felt his hope slowly fading, knowing his buddy was possibly playing tricks on him again. Until he could determine someone from a distance.

Familiar dark blue jacket. A light blue dress. White boots. White-haired girl…

He knew that appearance anywhere. Sophia Sakharov. Formally known as the Vice President of Aido Academy's middle school division. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" Called out the male as loud as he could, hoping the girl would hear his shout. Magoroku started moving his feet, his black boots. Each step he had taken got faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating. He never felt the adrenaline as much as he did at this moment. 

Gallows pursued after Magoroku approximately from behind.

He halts in front of the white-haired, "Sophia! Is that you?!"

No response from the white-haired. She didn't even bother to acknowledge his existence. 

The end of his lips curved into a worried frown, " Sophia ?"

But something was unusual about the girl… Magoroku could recognize it. Her bright blue eyes seem to lose some brightness, as far as he remembered how bright her eyes were. 

Her blue eyes shut unhurriedly. Her body stiffened as she started to lose her balance. This caused her to fall onto Magoroku, making Magoroku slightly tumbled backward. Magoroku caught her in his arms. Her head rested on his utter chest. Lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

Gallows only laugh mockingly at Magoroku almost stumbling. The tan-haired student council President narrowed his eyes and swiveled his head to face Gallows, giving him a cold stare. Before he deflected his attention to the white-haired. 

He holds the girl within his arms. His mind racing at what he should do next. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Screamed the male in fear and concern. 

He tentatively shakes her scarcely. In hopes to wake her up. She was still breathing soundly but she was unconscious. He looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "Ah, Sophia!?" 

Magoroku heart began to race in his chest and he began to panic. He had to think of something and fast.

'What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?What to do!?

He felt déjà vu from him, as memories flashed in his mind of a familiar occurrence to this current one. Where Sophia felt unconscious after waking up, "Eighth Omni Deity Lord, Grangadez '' and lost most of her strength in doing so. He only watched helplessly, fearing for her own safety as well as his own. Lucky (and to his surprise) she teleported them to safety back at Aido. This time Magoroku was going to return the favor and save her and not be hopeless again.

"She needs some help! Gallows help me take her back to Aido now."

Magoroku slowly lifted her up, with some difficulty doing so. As anticipated Gallows did bother to help Magoroku but rather watched him struggle and taunt Magoroku. 

Magoroku ignores all of the weird looks he got as he carried Sophia. Of course, it was a struggle but he managed to get all to Aido without dropping her. He also did it a few times.

He finally made into Aido, Sophia still in his arms, safely. He made his way down the dessert halls of the school, hoping that no one, especially teachers saw him with her in the school. 

As he proceeded to walk down the halls, a familiar, big sliding blue door that belongs to the student council (or more so it belongs to Magoroku). He gave a sigh in relief at coming into contact with the said door. He carefully let one arm go of Sophia and started to reach the door.

As if someone cue, the slide opened, but it wasn't Magoroku who opened it. The tan-haired, jerked back, causing him to almost drop the white-haired in his arms.

Miska looked at the male in shock before her rose-like eyes traveled down to see a girl in his arms. Her eyes dilated, "Who's this, senpai? What happened?" 

Magoroku sheepishly moved forward. Miska footed to the side to let Magoroku in who stepped into the room. He was also careful he entered, he didn't want to hurt Sophia, by whacking her in the door frame.

Magoroku immediately travels to his coffee table and dark blue couches, setting her down softly on one of the couches. 

Miska strolled towards him, "Are you sure she'll be comfortable sleeping on the couch?" 

Magoroku understood her concerns as if he were to sleep on the couch himself, he'd get relatively sore. However, this wasn't himself, it was Sophia. She was different from most, he would consider "normal" people. (Even though he's not exactly normal himself).

"She passed out on this couch before actually and she didn't really seem to mind it all that much."

"Oh? So you two have a past together, I assume?" 

"Yes, something like that."

"Um… she looks rather pale… perhaps we should get some of her some blankets, pillows, and some medicine. Shall we?"

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, good idea." 

Waking up from deep sleep, Sophia opened her eyes unhurriedly as she was beginning to come back to reality. Her eyes were immediately placed with a light blue ceiling. A familiar color but her mind didn't seem to remember where she saw that color. 

She felt comfortable. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. The room was dark; She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. A large window. She doesn't remember being here. Or coming here for that matter.

She lifted herself up from the blue couch, letting her eyes adjusted in the dark before her eyes to wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings. 

The girl knew this room...it's the student's council room but, What is she doing here? And why? She doesn't go to Aido anymore.

Letting her mind wander, She remembers the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. Definitely Shido's voice. She memorized his voice so clearly. 

"Shido must have brought me here," muttered softly.

It was the only reasonable explanation she could think of. But why would he need to do that? 

" I should leave ." But she felt warm and relaxing here. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted her attention down onto her lap.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Faint footsteps could be heard outside of the room. She perked up at hearing the noise. This made her go on high alert as she quickly snapped her head towards the big blue door. The faint footsteps only grew louder near to the only sliding blue door leading to this room.

She completely forgot that being here back at Aido met she wasn't alone. She prayed that it was only Shido and no one else. She wouldn't know how someone else would react to her being in the student council room, especially when she wasn't the vice president of anyone. She wasn't even a student anymore.

Her large light blue eyes peered at the bottom of the door. There was a shadow that came into view, indicating that someone was - in fact - in front of the door. She felt barely apprehensive about this but did not show it. 

The door slowly and quietly slid open while revealing a male silhouette in green. The President of the Student Council. His dark blue eyes scanned the room until they came into contact with light blue eyes, making their eyes lock.

His eyes enlarged in shock and he broke the silence in the darkroom, "you woke up faster than I'd expected you would. How are you feeling, Sophia?" 

Sophia scrutinized him observantly, studying all of his features. The white-haired didn't bother to speak up and her lips reminded tightly shut together. Her eyes scanned his entire body, taking note of something in his left hand. It resembles a medicine bottle. But for what? Why would he need medicine?

Magoroku felt chills run down his neck and back. He could sense that Sophia was staring at him intently, examining him. Which made him feel uncomfortable and watched. He slowly lifts his gloved hand to his chin and let out a cough. The cough was obviously fabricated. 

It definitely got Sophia's attention as she blinks, acknowledging she had been staring at him. She nodded and stayed silent for a moment. Awkward silence for both of them to admit, neither of them like. Sophia didn't like how different it felt from their usual silence they had before in the past. This only felt different from that. 

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, (shockingly), "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"

"Ah," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explained himself, "This is for you. I wanted to make sure you were doing okay, that's all."

"I don't need medicine," Sophia declared blankly. 

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the white-haired, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room she knew all too well, it really hasn't changed much since the last night she was here, which was a long time ago. " I'm fine ." Muttered Sophia in a low tone, hoping Magoroku wouldn't pick up on it. As Magoroku was sliding the door close with his free hand to give the two some privacy.

'I'm fine' was definitely an improvement compared too 'None of your business' Which was good.

Regardless, he heard her faintly and he couldn't help but curl the end of his lips into a soft smile in relief. He swiftly whirled back to face her, "You appear to be fine. Such a relief. I was worried that something terrible happened to you.” As his voice died down the only sound was his black long boots kissing the floor as male made his way towards her, only being a couple of feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" She finally asked the question that plague her mind.

Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter under her breath.

“Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow.

“You didn't answer my question correctly .”

“I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku own eyes, giving him a look of annoyance. The male placed his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously. Of course, he wasn't afraid of her. 

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously. 

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything !' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it. 

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but... he didn't care ." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression. 

She was despondent, she truly looks miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually shown an emotion of "sadness". It has seen so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl. 

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him--" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido." 

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

Sophia groans lightly.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sophia still didn't look up

“I didn't see for such a long time, what happened to you? Why were you outside like that? What were you doing?" Asked the tan-haired male, incredulously as he didn't hold back on his questions.

"That's none of your business." Her tone was harsh and filled with annoyance.

The end of Magoroku lips dipped into a frown as he narrows his dark blue eyes at her. He looked offended by her words, "Hey, I helped you... I should at least know that much!"

Sophia veered her gaze down to her lap, her lips shut tightly together.

Magoroku gloved hands played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously. 

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. He waited apprehensively for her to at least speak up. Or at least say something.

'Please, stay something, Sophia, anything !' He had to confide the silence was eating away at him and he despised it. 

As if the Buddyfight Gods had answered his question Sophia parted her lips, "Mas- I mean, Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that it was still used for me but... he didn't care ." She closed her bright blue eyes shut tightly together.

This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter he forced himself to look directly at her. He stares at the female with a sorrowful expression. 

She was despondent, she truly looked miserable. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never saw with his time around her. He was stunned that someone as stoic as Sophia actually showed an emotion of "sadness". It has seemed so surreal to him. It almost felt as if he was dreaming all of this up. A huge crazy dream. But he knew better, this wasn't any dream. This was real. Incredibly real.

She was extremely loyal to Kyoya. Heck, she'll even die for him and his cause. She probably even jump off a bridge if he told her too. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone than having them stab you in the back. Horrible. Magoroku felt truly disgusted at someone. At someone who he admired so much, simply hurt someone he cared about.

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl. 

Magoroku plopped the white bottle down the coffee table in front of them and slightly leaned down towards Sophia in front of the couch.

"It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him, eve-" He admits was the best comforting others, or he ever had to comfort anyone before in his life. But he tried.

"No, Shido." 

Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the white-haired's sudden interruption.

"It will never be the same," She vocalized.

"I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?"

"Shido..." Sophia’s words were barely audible but Magoroku managed to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" 

"I don't need your help," She deliberately hoisted her hand, her fingers came into contact with his red shoulders pad. Magoroku negligibly tensed by her abrupt action. She gave them a sluggish squeeze and nudged his utter body backward. “I think should go now," Sophia lifted herself up from off the couch to only be stopped by the male who was standing in her way.

She didn't want to stay here. Not with him. But where would She go?

Magoroku rapidly heaved his hand and caught Sophia's waist in a firm clutch.

This caught Sophia off guard. As she whirled her head and glared back at tan-haired male, instantly showing her annoyance.

"Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here. She guesses Magoroku wasn't so bad. 

"Da, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly.

Magoroku nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia didn't say a word and decided to wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. Making sure he didn't leave and kept his promise. Dragging him down onto the couch with her. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was flushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it and his embarrassment. However, his cheeks only grew hotter as dark crimson starts to show.

It felt weird to be doing this but it felt normal and even, right to do. His own thoughts soon faded away into the darkness of his own mind. His body slowly became relaxed and tolerant. His eyes soon became heavy as he slowly drifted off too deep sleep.

Early sunrise light seek through the large window, indicated it was - in fact - the early hours in the morning.

Magoroku open his eyes, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his room. Which happens to be the floor under.

He was too deep in thought he hasn't realized… something was missing… Sophia.

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden.

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around. He just couldn't let that all go to waste.

"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance. She appears to holding two plates of food. Magoroku forgot she could teleport. 'You really could forget a lot about a person when they're gone, huh?'

"I made us breakfast," She utter in a monotone voice. She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. Magoroku eyes widened slightly, his was in complete disbelief. He stare longingly at the female.

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male on the couch. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. His look was that of shock and disbelief.

"What?"

"Huh," Magoroku blink, finding the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" He asked. Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him.

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku place his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing, nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies… It just... I never thought you would actually cook, It's quite nice of you."

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold," she noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. She wasn't doing this to be nice. This wasn't a kind gesture of friendship. Doing this means nothing and he should that.

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! You should cook for me more often!"

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food.

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine.

Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him.

As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focus on the large desk. She took note that something was out of place. A notebook, just an average school notebook. However, after studying it closely, the cover of the book as "Shido Magoroku's Journal". Interesting, she had no idea he liked to write.

Shido handwriting was so beautiful to look at. It was so professional. When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside.

She quickly pulled her hand back hearing the door sliding open loudly. She was about to yell at the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter, when she turned to averted her attention towards the door.

"Sophia I have some great news!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious.

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president."

Sophia surprise to hear that. She reminded silent.

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course," Shido also added. Sophia nodded, "Da." Then closed her eyes, "I'll be the vice president again."

Shido smile and walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "A President can't really do without their Vice."

Sophia looked into Shido's eyes she swears she could get lost in them forever. What? No, doesn't like him at all! How many times does she need to address that?

The male moved anyway from Sophia, and walked over to large desk, to sit down. He didn't want to move but, duties calls after all.

They both walk through the halls, Sophia was carrying a folder filled with important papers.

"Sakharvo Sophia, what are you doing here, hopefully not to cause evil!?"

Sophia and Magoroku blink, being so slightly confused by the sudden words. To no surprise it was the boy wonder. Sophia had no clue he was coming to Aido Academy, now.

"What are you talking about?" Magoroku asked coldly, clearly not in the mood to deal with this.

"Whenever Sophia here's she causes trouble. I bet Gean Kyoya set you up for this!"

Sophia narrow her eyes in anger. Magoroku gulp, this was bad, "I can assure you that she would do anything harmful or evil," Magoroku said nervously, holding up his hand in defense. Sophia had the feeling that Tasusku wouldn't let her get off the hook, easily. Honestly she didn't feel doing anything malice or over the top evil. 

She had to deal with the judgemental looks of others, mainly the blue boy wonder and as she can recalled from memory Mikado Gao's friends. They were all quite skeptical about her being back at Aido Academy. None of them had any clue that wasn't working with Kyoya anymore. 

Although she hasn't seen or even heard the mere mention of his name. She wonders what happened to him? Not that she cares because she didn't. However, it wouldn't hurt to ask Magoroku about it later on. 

"Sophia what are you doing?" Shido took note how the young vice president was laying on the couch.

"Going to sleep, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sophia didn't looked up but only closed her eyes. Shido didn't want Sophia to sleep on the couch, plus it doesn't feel like the right choice to him.

"No, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch tonight. Sophia you need a proper bed to sleep in, so that's why your going to sleep in my bed."

Sophia didn't want to argue about this. She was tired and maybe sleeping in the same bed as him wouldn't be so bad. Sophia then using her teleportation, to simply teleported Shido and herself to his bed. Sophia landed on the bed softly however, Shido feel hard on the floor next to the bed.

Shido yelped, "Ow, that hurt Sophia, next time warned me before you do that." Shido got up and wiping himself off and went over to his closet, opening it. He them picks two Pajamas he had a light blue one and a pink one. He thought how cute would Sophia would look in this. It would definitely match her beautiful light blue eyes.

Shido shook his head, 'Come on, Shido stop daydreaming about Sophia, it's not the time for this.'

He thought it was a good idea for him to put on his pajamas before him gave the blue ones to Sophia. Him then walked over to Sophia. "Here, take these." He held out the clothes in front of him, "Put them on, Sophia," He ordered.

Lucky Sophia was Still awake and open one her eyes, to only see Shido in front of her and appears to be holding light blue pajamas. Sophia got up and took the clothes from him. Didn't bother to actually undressed herself to put them on, instead just looking at Shido.

"What are you waiting for Sophia? Put them on."

Sophia gave an unpleasant look,"Not in front of you, Shido."

Shido apart his lips, "oh…" He blushes, understanding what she was talking about, "My bad, I'm sorry…" He mumbled and turned around as quickly as possible, covering his face with his hand. He felt completely embarrassed about that.

Sophia took this moment to put on the pajamas. The fabric was off to the touch. They felt blankets wrapped around her small frame. Of course they were a little to big on her but they still felt comfortable None-the-less. She

"You can look now, pervert," She said coldly.

Shido turn around only to Jump back in surprise and yelp, when he Sophia was right behind him. Eyeing him intently. 

"Sophia don't do that, you nearly scared me to death!" He quickly offended after hearing her say the word " pervert" he was no pervert! He huffs,

"Also don't call me pervert again!"

Sophia ignored his yelling, "Where to I put this?" She asked, holding out her clothes in front of her that happen to neatly folded.

"Put your clothes where ever you like, I don't really care."

Sophia nodded and puts them right on top of Shido's night Stand. Before Sohpia could turn over to face the bed Shido ran as fast as could to the other side of the bed and quickly went under the sheets. Sophia didn't pay no mind to it as she went to the opposite side he was on. Going under the covers. The bed was small, Sophia had to get close to Shido. Shido felt his cheeks heat feeling Sophia warm breaths on his neck.

"It is okay if I hold onto you,I don't fall off the bed, Shido." Shido blush even more. Sophia wants to hold him again?! This wasn't the Sophia, Shido knew, was it? Of course he knew she had no problem touching on another, when he held onto her for comfort in the past. And even the part where she made him food. Sophia did have a heart. If she didn't why would she do this and why would she stay?

"Sure, do whatever you want Sophia." Sophia nodded as slowly wrapped her hands around Shido, putting herself closer to him. Shido tried his best to yelp or anything like that. The touch made him tense up but he quickly relaxed.

He was astonish that they do this and yet, they aren't even in a relationship.

Maybe Sophia wasn't as cold hearted as he thought. Maybe if he build this new found bond with her they could be at least friends and not just two people that happen to work with one another in the past. Maybe he does have a chance with her. Is it possible she would like him back? Of course a good relationship had to build off trust. He trusted her but, did she trust him?

Sophia woke up only to find Shido wasn't there,"Shido?" She eyed the room, until she found a note on top of her clothes, she picked it up and open it only to find well written handwriting, it was Shido's handwriting.

Dear Sophia,

You're probably wondering if I'm not there, but I'll explain that later. Let's just say I am busy this morning but don't worry I, Magoroku Shido will return as soon as I can. I left Gallows there if you need any help with anything. Also I took the liberty to wash your clothes for you, no need to thank me, of course.

~Yours Truly,

Shido Magoroku

By the time she was done reading the note, Gallows came out of his card. Sophia Looked up to see Shido's buddy. "Gallows." Sophia got up and put the note to the side and got ready. She noted her clothes smell fresh and clean. She mentally noted to thanked Shido for his kind act. Not that she liked him or anything. It was just a kind gesture to a friend. A friend!? No, Sophia didn't like him, she would never seem as a friend.

"Like I would want to go with you out of all people."

Magoroku frowns pensively at the female in front of him. He felt like breaking down into tears. His body stiffened. He felt his heart drop, like it was cut in half. Her words hurt more than they should of. The pain in his chest was unbearable. The pain he never felt before. It was worse than being pushed, hit, and even being zap by thunder.

He was trying to hold back his heartbreak expression. This became too unsettling for him to deal with. So much emotions inside of him just begging to come out. He bit the insides of his cheek. Magoroku sat there in silence looking at the female, holding back his sudden argued to cry. Why did this girl have such an effect on him? And she couldn't see that?

She gave a pitiful look, a look that was directed at Shido. He wished silently that she would stop giving him such a look.

He didn't want her pity. He didn't need pity!

The silent was driving him insane. It was awkward and the air around them was tense. He wanted to speak but if he did he would choke on his words or end up sobbing. The last thing he wanted was for her to see that. He couldn't let her see that.

He bit the insides of his cheeks harder to the point where he felt physically. He didn't care, the pain he felt in his chest was overmatched to the one he felt in his mouth. He was pretty sure he was bleeding as he could taste the awful blood in his mouth.

The girl turned around and walking to the door, silently. The room was still dead silent. The only sound was coming from her heels and the door as she slid it open.

Magoroku watched helplessly as she was going farther and farther away from him. He hated the feeling of being helpless, not being in control. Something he couldn't control was… his feelings…

Should he called for her to wait?

Should he go after her?

No.

She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. The sound of her heels diminished… she left him again…

Magoroku felt warm water going down his face… he was crying… letting all of his emotions out that he was holding in… he was sodding hysterically. 

He was hurt…

He was sad….

He was heartbroken… 

Why did he have to fall in love with a girl who would never feel the same way about him? He felt stupid for thinking she change and for thinking she has a heart. She doesn't and she will never have one!

He was sobbing uncontrollably. Much harder than he did before. Her words played in his head over and over like a broken record player. Her words were like knives stabbing his heart repeatedly. His mind was filled with thoughts.

What if she was leaving Aido Academy?

What if she's not coming back here?

No, he couldn't let that happen. Was he being selfish? Maybe but, he loves her and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Even she broke his heart.

He wiped his eyes. He was determined to go find Sophia. He lifted himself up from his chair. He power walk to the door, tripping at least one or twice. These damn boots of his were to big for him. He places his hand on the handle of the blue door, sliding it open. Then walking out then sliding it close again.

He searched the entire school up and down at least twice, making sure he didn't miss her. He realised he had forgotten to check the outside and Aido Academy's fighting stage. But he highly doubt she would be there. She wasn't exactly a person to Buddyfight without a reason.

He quickly went to the closest doors that leads to the outside Feeling the cold breeze hit his body. as he enters outside and, feeling hot sun.

He found no luck in finding her, he gave up. He walked back to his office and opened the siding down. He was surprised to find Sophia was sitting patiently on the couch.

He steps in the room and quickly ignore her presents. He refused to make any eye contact with the girl as his eyes travel around, trying to focus on anything else besides the girl. He didn't exactly prepare for this. In fact he didn't even think this on through properly.

The silent became unbearable and he felt like he was being choked. He hated it. He felt so nervous just by being around Sophia. The room became insufferable as it was to hot. He was so eager to just run out of the room and forget that this ever happened. That wouldn't be the smart thing to do, he wanted to find her not do the opposite.

"Shido," The voice brought Magoroku out of his thoughts and made the room a little bearable to be in, only a little. Magoroku hesitated on rather or not he she talk to the girl. Magoroku stayed silent hoping she would give up.

"I know you heard me, Shido," her voice raised, almost to a shout, she sounded like she was frustrated. The male jumped slightly, at the loudest in her voice. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable just by being around her.

Magoroku gulped, nervously. He shifted slightly... until he realized: what's the point? He turned his attention to Sophia fully and folded his hands across his chest. He just wasn't going to let her do this to him. He looks straight at the girl, "Ah, Sophia, I see you haven't left Aido Academy yet, I assume you left your things there, hm?"

"When I did I ever say I wanted to leave Aido Academy?"

Magoroku raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Oh, so you do want to stay at Aido Academy? Or perhaps you want to but you don't want to break my heart? Well, sorry to break it to you but you already did that."

Sophia parted her lips to speak to speak but said nothing. The long lingering silence was killing Magoroku, he turned away to go back to his desk. If she wanted to be silent then so be it. 

"Break your heart…" he stops in his tracks and frozen in fear. He hadn't realized that he said that out loud and hearing the girl repeat his words silently to herself. He cursed himself for being an idiot.

"Shido, do you.. I mean…" Sophia shuttered, finding it difficult for her to make a make a coherent sentence. Something she never really done before, "...did I…" she sounded so... concerned, so bother. That wasn't like the Sophia he knew at all. 

Magoroku panic, "NO!" Magoroku yelled quickly. Magoroku lowers himself, and lifted his hand up to his face. He clears his throat sheepishly, "We should stop talking about this."

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"Hm," Magoroku turned his attention over to Sophia, "Oh, sorry didn't hear you? My ears must be really ineffective today and they usually work as well too."

Sophia just looks at him.

…

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "Come on, you have a voice, use it. I know you said something, Sophia." He was becoming impatient with the female.

Sophia closed her eyes silently and got up from the couch. She turned to walk, only to be stopped by Shido. "I don't have time for this," the female opened her eyes to look at Shido.

"You don't have time for what? As I see it you were only sitting on the couch, staring into space," he moved in of Sophia.

"I want to go to bed. Move out of my way, Shido," Sophia ordered.

Magoroku turns his head to the side and huffs, "Are you forgetting that this is My office. My room. My rules. You don't get to call the shots here," his said coldly.

Sophia became annoyed, "Really, This is how you treat your guest? I thought you like me?"

Magoroku eyes widened and blush was forming on his face, "What?! I never said that!"

"It was implied."

"Implied?! Implied by what?"

"You are really dense."

A familiar laugh fills the room as a monster came of his card, "Gasha - Gasha he's denser than a wrecking ball." Magoroku turned his eyes to his partner, "Well, As I see it you two are the dense ones!" He shouted 

Sophia and Gallows was completely stunned and shocked by the males sudden outburst. They both stood in silence staring unsure of what to say. Sophia was mad at him for calling her dense but she found it hard to what to yell at him. She didn't understand why.

Magoroku turned around, "Now, If you'll excuse me I'm going to bed!" He went to the tile on the floor and kneel down. He places his hand on the corner of the tile, popping it out of the floor which leads down to his room. He lowered himself carefully placing his feet in the ladder before using his hands to place the tile back in place.

Once he made down the ladder he went to his closet. Taking out his pamjas and putting him on. He quickly went into his bed. It was far to early for him to get into bed but, he wanted to feel his soft blankets wrapped tightly around is frame. He held the end of his blankets for comfort. His waterworks started again as he started to cry. The end of his pillow was soaked with his salt water tears, as he cries himself to sleep.

Sophia felt worry… about Shido… coming from the girl of ice this was rare - in fact - she never had the need to feel worry. And yet, she was worrying about a guy that she hated.

Shido was acting weird and his sudden outburst only added to the weirdness. Sophia knew he was a complete weirdo but something about his expressions and his words, 'break my heart? Well, sorry to break it to you but you already did that.' The only reasonable explanation for that was that he likes her at least that was Sophia came to that conclusion.

Sophia took out her card and teleported herself into Shido's room to find him fast asleep in the corner of his bed curled up into blankets which were wrapped tightly around his waist.

She walked over to him and reach out her hand, wanted to wake Shido. She quickly pulled back. No, it wasn't the right time, it was too fast. The last she wanted to discuss something that she was completely unsure of herself.

She quickly but quietly put on the pajamas shido had made her wear a few nights before. She took the ends of the covers and lifted them up, then laying herself on the small bed. Shido's back was facing her. Her eyes rested on his short tan hair. She lifted her hand to touch it, absentmindedly. She played with his short strains of hair. She was careful. She was gentle. As she continuously played with his locks.

Magoroku woke up slowly as he felt something touching his hair in the back. It was such a gentle touch. It had to be Sophia… but why? She was being so gentle with him. It was so unlike the Sophia he knew.

He knew this was temporary bliss but didn't care. It felt good and it was comforting. He sat there pretending to be asleep as Sophia kept playing with his hair. He let out a soft moan in approval, inattentively.

Sophia heard this sound and move her hand away from his hair, swiftly. She realised that he was awake, however she didn't know for how long.

The male frown after he didn't feel any of her touches. "Hmm, why did you Stop, Sophia? I like what you were doing," he whined, sleepily.

Sophia felt her a burning sensation in her cheeks. Her heart was pounding heavy in her chest. What is happening to her? Was this was liking some is? No, she doesn't like him at all! Why would she?

"You like me doing that?" She questioned him.

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, it's quite relaxing…" he quiver, "Could you keep doing what you were doing, Sophia?"

Sophia stay quiet for a moment thinking of her choices, "If I do it for you, are you will to give something in return?"

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "Of course, sounds like a fair deal."

Sophia nodded, "Da."

Magoroku open his eyes, slowly waking up from his deep sleep. The bed felt light and he had more room to stretch. Which was weird since Sophia was supposed to be sleeping next to him. He let out a yawn before turning to his attention down to the side of his bed, only to find that the female wasn't there. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night, with her touching his hair ever so softly. Also remembering the pain she had inflicted onto him earlier on the same day.

He lifted his attention to up to find her back was against him, he watched as she wrapped her dark blue jacket around herself, seemingly getting ready.

"Why it is that you're always the one to get up before me?" The male whined.

Sophia turned slightly, her gaze towards Shido, "Were you watching me the entire time I was getting dressed?" She asked. She clearly knew the answer seeing how she was smart but she loved seeing his reactions.

Magoroku blush, "N-No! Of course not, why would I do that? Also for your information I just got up," Shuttering nervously as he held onto the ends of his blankets tightly.

Sophia gave an unreadable expression as he just, "Perv ," she mumbled.

Magoroku snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you! I. Am. Not. A. Pervert," the male shouted in annoyance. He hated her sudden used of the word pervert he was no way in any shape or form a pervert. It was just getting under his skin.

The girl ignored his words, "I forgot my belongings at my home." The male was raised an eyebrow being confused for a moment. He tilted his head slightly to the side, "home? You had a home the entire time?"

Sophia nodded, "Da."

"Then why stay here?"

Sophia reminded completely silent and stared at him with an emotionless expression.

"Well," he asked, "Are you going to tell me, why?" He was becoming increasingly impatient.

Sophia still reminded silent. They both looked at one another locking eyes. Magoroku had the feeling that she knew but wasn't telling him anything. Did she not trust him? Was she ashamed? Sophia ashamed, no, that doesn't make any sense. Then again he wasn't being considered of her feelings.

He averted his attention down to his lap with a look of guilt, " Sorry, I shouldn't asked you questions like that...it's probably something personally I shouldn't know," he muttered under his breath.

She ignored him and went to his closet. She picked out his everyday clothes and throw them at him, "Just get ready," she said sternly. He felt back slightly at the impact. He straightens himself up and took the clothes off his face.

"I don't know if I should yelled at you or thank you," He muttered, being unsure of which one was better. He was thankful for her actually doing something nice for him again but, then she had to go back to being rude to him again. The girl was a roller coaster ride that sent the male up and back down again. At least that what he thought about it.

"Don't have to."

Sophia turned her back against the boy giving him the time to get ready, in which he did. He neatly folded up his pamjas as he did this he was deep in thought. Sophia confused him so much and made things so difficult and hard on him.

Magoroku turned around with the neatly folded pamjas in this hands. He jumped, dropping his pamjas out of his hand when he noticed that Sophia was standing right behind him looking at him sternly, he jerked away slightly.

She took her card out and teleported her and Shido, without a word, to a room that Magoroku was unfamiliar with.

His eyes widened in amazement as he studied the new surroundings. He never seen something so beautiful before in his life. He found it just as beautiful as Sophia. Which made him think why Sophia wouldn't want to sleep in a room like this she surely would sleep here.

Magoroku quickly got up and wiped himself up. Sophia glanced at him for a second then walked over to her big closet, opening it.

He averted his attention to the female,"Is this your room?" He asked, pointing his finger towards middle of the room.

Sophia nodded, "Da."

"It looks like a princess lives her," Shido quickly cover his mouth and blush lightly. 

"Gesha-Gesha," Gallows came out of his card laughing at his partner, "geh, does that make you a prince, Magoroku?"

Shido smirk, "Why yes it does… wait no. I'm the king."

She parted her lips to speak.

"Ah Sophia, didn't see you at home for a while," an unfamiliar feminine voice filled the room. Shido gave both a confused look and sound then turning to get a better look at who was taking. A white-haired woman in her early 40 or 50s was near the doorway. Shido noticed how the woman looked a lot like Sophia. He guessed she was related to her by blood in someway.

The woman noticed the male, "I didn't know you were bringing guests over," She walked up to Shido and smiled at him, "You must be Mr. Shido kid, it's very nice to meet you."

Shido blushed out of embarrassment but tried his best to hide it, "Hello, it's nice to meet you too"

The woman nodded, "Well, aren't you just sweet."

Sophia walked over next to Sophia and placed her hands around Shido's arm. The tan-haired cheeks were stained with a darker crimson color. He turned his attention towards her. His gaze study her features. This was so out of character for Sophia but Shido decided to just ignore it. He kinda like it this way. It felt like they were together.

"Mother, Could Shido and I get something to eat."

The young woman smiled and nodded, "Of course, dear. Follow me." The young woman turned around and walked out of the room and Sophia follow, bring Shido with her and not showing any signs of letting. Not that he minded, in fact he loves it.

They were in a big room Sophia was sitting next to Shido in the dining room with plates in front of them. Magoroku lifted his fort up with some food, eating it hesitantly. Magoroku face lit up, "This is so good!" He mumbled, with food still his mouth.

Sophia nodded, "Da." She places down her fort on the side of her plate. She lifted her napkin, wiping her lips before setting it back down on the table. She turned her eyes over to look at Shido, "Also don't talk with your mouth open."

Magoroku swallow his food, before closing his eyes and laughing nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sophia."

Sophia turned her gaze back to her food and continue to eat the rest of her food in silence.

"I'm home dear," A young male walked into the room, he had a suitcase with him and he was wearing a black suite comdated with a black tie. With the way he was dressed Shido thought that he was a businessman.

He saw the teen, glancing at him coldly. "who's that?" He questioned harshly, mainly looking at both Sophia and Magoroku. "Oh Him, he's Sophia's friend,." The young woman smile that the taller male. Magoroku frown at the false information. He wasn't friends with her and will probably never be.

He furrowed his brows, studying Magoroku's features. Magoroku gulp as he felt extremely nervous.

"You look rather familiar. You're Shido's kid, correct?" The young teen smile nervously and gave a nod, "Yes, It's nice to me-" he brought his hand up for the older male to have a handshake, he was interrupted."You better not try anything funny with my daughter." Shido flinch at the sudden change of attitude he had, "D-Don't worry I won't Mr," Magoroku panicked. This guy was terrifying, much more then Sophia was. 

Later after that crazy and kinda creepy encounter, with he learned later on was... her father, made sense to much sense. He expression reminded her of Sophia's and so did his actions and words. They both walked through big halls of her home.

He took glanced at Sophia, she just was looking ahead, staying silent like she always does. As he followed closely behind her, not wanting to get lost.

Which makes him think about how much she really change for the past months and not seeing her for what felt like an eternity to him.

"I don't think your father likes me very much," Shido blurted out.

"He doesn't like anyone."

"That's explains it."

They stay silent after a little exchanged, enjoying the moment. This silent was much more peaceful and relaxing unlike the ones they had yesterday.

Sophia walked up to her door open it letting both her and Shido inside, then shutting it after they enter. It was getting quite late, the clock landed at around 19:00am and Sophia wasn't fully pack yet as most of her things were all over her bed; making her room look a mess. She felt... embarrassed to let Shido see this …NO. She's never embarrassed, humiliated before, sure but never felt embarrassed about something like this before.

Why was she so embarrassed especially to let Shido see out of all people? Maybe it's do to his over cleanliness and neatness of things. She always knew that Shido kept things organized and neat. She sighed, walking over to bed, cleaning some of her things putting them off to the side,

Magoroku walked over to her, "Do you want some help, Sophia?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

"Are you sure? You seem frustrated," he sound like he was actually concerned for her.

Sophia didn't want that, she didn't need his concern, "I'm fine," Sophia stated sternly, not bothering to glance up at him.

Magoroku lower his eyes, as he gave a saddened expressions. He steps away from the female. She turned her eyes to his frame noticing the sad expression on his face. She felt guilt wash over her seeing him like this. She quickly finished with her cleaning.

"We should probably get back to Aido-"

She quickly interferes, "We don't need to."

Magoroku blinked and gave a baffled look towards Sophia, "Huh, why not?"

Sophia reminded completely silent and made her own to one of the drawers. Magoroku watched in confused. She took out some pamjas and led it the male. They were light blue and weren't as girly, at least for Magoroku's taste. "Oh, thanks, Sophia," the male sleep as he took the clothes out of her hands, sheepishly.

Sophia walked back over to her drawer and took out her nightgown, "You could get dress here. I'll get dressed in the bathroom," Sophia quickly went straight to her bathroom with her nightgown hand.

They both got dressed. Magoroku folded his clothes neatly on her bed then he picked them up. By the time he was done Sophia. He glanced at her, she wore a light blue nightgown dress. Magoroku couldn't help but blush she was beautiful in her nightgown. His hold on his clothes only got tighter as he stared at her.

Sophia turned her gaze towards Shido. She noticed that he his face was stained with crimson color. She walks up to him to get a better look. Magoroku blinked and now taking notice of have closed she was. He jumped before he inadvertently slipped, his back hits against the soft covers. His clothes also slipped out of his hand. He had no idea where they fell and frankly he didn't care.

Sophia lower her back leading in front of the tan-haired male only mere inches away from his face. Magoroku gave an apprehensive look towards the girl. She watched as the crimson on his face grew and he started to sweat. Magoroku bit the end of his tongue, as his eyes somehow travel down to her lips. He wanted to lean in and give her a peck but his gut told him otherwise. He was brought out of his thoughts by a cold hand on top of his head. Sophia had the back of her hand against Shido's forehead.

"W-What...a-are...you d-doing, Sophia!?" His voice was strained and almost desperate.

"Are you feeling okay, Shido?" Sophia mentally cringed at herself for sounding like she had any concern regarding his physically help.

"I'm just really tired right!"

Sophia nodded and leaned up, taking her hand off him in the process.

Sophia went to the side of the bed, taking the ends of her blankets pulling them down. Magoroku quickly took his time to lifted himself up from the bed and walked on the opposite side of Sophia. He refused to make any eye contact with her or look in her detection. He was still pretty shaken up and flustered by his uncounter.

They both got into bed pulling the blankets on top of their frames.

Magoroku felt kinda weird to be sleeping in her bed, even if she was sleeping in his. Her bed was soft and so warm much better then Shido's bed in his opinions, he felt kind of embarrassed about his own bed. He tried to sleep but it never came no matter how much he was comfortable.

"You don't have to be at the corner of the bed like that," He heard a voice from across the bed uttered.

She didn't sound tired or worn out perhaps she didn't feel like sleeping either. "Hm, "He quivered, "I'm just perfectly fine over here." 

He felt a hand take hold of his arm, pulling him closer to the center of the bed.

"Sophia, do you see me as a friend?" He put his hands up to his face and cover his mouth, he wasn't meant to asked that. A part of him wanted to slap himself, he knew better then just to ask her a question he Clearly knew the answer to.

"Friends?" Sophia questioned.

Magoroku Nodded, before taking his hand off his mouth slightly, "Did you ever have a friend before?"

"I did…" she paused for a moment, "until he didn't find a used for me anymore."

"Ah…" Magoroku bit the side of his lip, deep in thought, "...I see" Magoroku had little to no experience with friends, he would be lying if he did and he was no liar. Even with his limited experience with the topic he knew well enough that Kyoya wasn't a real friend, "He wasn't a real friend then."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I'm not claiming to have any experience with friendship because I don't but, I can guarantee you that Kyoya wasn't a real friend; he was only using you. You're intelligent, you knew that he was only using you."

Sophia reminded completely silent. Until she finally muttered, " Da ," Defeatly. "He helped him, he made me powerful. I believed in him."

Magoroku understand her fully well. He was the same after all. He worked under Kyoya for similar reasons, he wanted power, he wanted control.

"That's… understandable…"

They sat in silence waiting eagerly for the other to break it at any moment.

Sophia was the one to break it, "Do you have a friend, Shido?"

Magoroku blinked as he heard her voice, he shook his head,"No, I never had one…"

"I never had a true friend… " She uttered.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us, then."

"Da."

Magoroku jerked his body around to face the girl, "You still didn't answer my question, Sophia."

"And you still didn't do the request, you promise," Sophia countered.

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "But you didn't ask me to do anything…" Sophia reminded completely silent. Magoroku sighed, "Well, do you see me as friend, Sophia?"

Sophia narrow her eyes, "I should be asking you the same question."

"I see you as a friend, I trust you."

Sophia felt the same burning sensation like she did last time in her cheeks. "I can't believe I'm saying this…" Sophia muttered, "I see you as a friend and only as a friend."

Magoroku smile soon returned to a frown, Only as a friend. She only saw him as such? Magoroku felt his heart drop, "Oh… you do… that's great!" He said as proudly as he could. Of course, being friends with her was still pretty good. Since this was Sophia after all. But her not wanted to go farther than just a friendship meaning he had no chance to be with her in the future.

"You okay, Shido?" The female asked bring the male out of his heart breaking thoughts.

"Ah, I'm fine, lost in thought that's all…"

"What were you thinking about?" She seemed genuinely interested in knowing.

He couldn't tell her that he was thinking about her breaking his heart for the second time. Magoroku think fast, "Oh, I'm just thinking about how comfortable this bed is."

Sophia narrow her eyes being skeptical about his repose, "Da."

They spent the rest of their weekend together, just hanging out with one another. It had been hard for Magoroku since he really liked the female and it was just so difficult for him to move on. But he had to. He tried his best to hide it from Sophia.

"Agh! Sophia! You were supposed to tell me!"

Shido stood in front of the girl with his pointer finger up. His face shown annoyance and slight anger. He scoffed and shouted at her.

Sophia stood in silence contemplating the male.

"Also removed that pity expression off your face!" He ordered loudly with a grimace expression.

Sophia didn't move an inch. Magoroku narrow his eyes and farrow his brow as he gave a grawl. Sophia had enough of his consist complaining as she leaned in, taking hold of his arms with a tight grasp before planted her lips onto his. She didn't bother to actually closed her eyes as she examined his expression, he was shocked, he was surprised. His eyes widened, a natural reaction. His cheeks red in color another natural reaction.

Before he was given the time to kiss back fully (which is what he was hesitant to do) Sophia disconnected their lips and as quickly as Magoroku can he lifted his hand up to his face, covering his mouth. Sophia gave a malice expression as her planned worked: Magoroku shut up. "Just shut up, and relax," She uttered harshly, and turned around, walking towards the door.

Magoroku was in complete disbelief and Shock as he watched her feeling flusher.

... Sophia Just Kissed him…

Did that just really happen? Clearly she only did that to make him shut up and there is nothing more between them.

Magoroku watch as she leaves, being silent. He wanted to go after all but he was too much in shock to do anything.

Once she left, he forgot all about his anger, he was more confused than anything. He needed to find someone else to love and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Magoroku took deep and steady breathes regaining his composure as started pacing around the room, his hands behind his back. Sophia was bothering him greatly. All the things she was doing was making him go insane and his emotions were a mess. It didn't help that he was trying to get over a girl who stated that she, in fact, didn't want to be romantically involved with but, decided to just kiss him anyways.

Agh! The more he thinks about her the more he gets frustrated with her. Why didn't she see that? Why would she do this? Did she know? Was she playing with his heart like this?

He stopped dead in his tracks. Sophia knew exactly what she was doing, of course she mostly likely knew about his little crush by now; he slipped up once, accidentally. Sophia was in no way an idiot in she's very clever. She is Stoic, cruel, & ruthless. But if there was a slight chance she did, in fact, like him in that cold heart of hers he could use that to his advantage.

I turned his attention towards the door and smiled devilishly, at his new found plan. He walked over to it quickly and place his hand on the door handle. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes before he slid the door open.

He walked through the halls of the school as he let his mind wonder on who would possibly be with. It had to be someone what was easily manipulated.

"Oh, President Shido. Sorry, I didn't see you there...I'm not trying to miss class or anything."

Magoroku turned to see a young girl. She had short brown hair and a pink dress. Her hands clenched in front of her, nervously.

'Perfect' Magoroku smile warmly at the girl, "Don't be, since I'm feeling quite generous today, I won't report you to principal."

The girl gave a look of relief, as she sighed and smiled. She sheepishly bow down in front of him, "ah! Thank you so much President Shido!"

"Your welcome, um what's your name?"

The girl lifted herself up, "Oh, I'm Anzu."

Magoroku nodded, "Anzu is such a pretty name, like you," he complemented, pointed his finger at Anzu.

Anzu lower herself and turned her head slightly to the side as she blushed lightly, "thank you for the compliment, President Shido."

Magoroku laugh malicly internally, this was going to be easier than he thought. "Please call me, Magoroku." He placed his hand of chest, and bow down slightly.

Anzu blinked in shock, her eyes widened slightly, "M-Magoroku!?" She muttered. Magoroku nodded. She stayed silent for a moment before nodding, "Magoroku is a nice name…" she muttered.

Magoroku closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, smiling brightly, "Thank you, Miss. Anzu."

She blinked in shock, "oh no, it's getting late I should get going."

"Of course, I shouldn't keep you long, let's hope we meet again sometime," he said as he was waving his hand, in goodbye.

She nodded and wave back with a little giggle. She quickly walked away. Magoroku watch her with a smirk as she was going farther away from him. He turned his attention to the opposite way and started making his way back to his office.

Magoroku walked into the student council room, finding Sophia was standing in the corner.

Magoroku made his way to his desk and flop down in his chair, lazily before turning his attention to the girl only a few feet away from him. He place his elbow on the hard surface of the table and his chin down on his knuckles. He narrow is eyes and stared at the girl intently.

Sophia stood there emotionless, not moving as her eyes were glued to something. He truly wonders what is going on in that head of her's. Did she even care? No, probably not.

"What?" A female voice asked harshly turning to the male. Magoroku blinked in surprise as his mouth open slightly, "Oh, nothing. Just deep in thought that's all."

"What could that be?"

"About the girl of my dreams."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "I don't like you that way, Shido."

Magoroku hold back to argue to want to cry and frown…he had to keep his composure, no matter what. He wanted to push Sophia into the same feelings he was feeling. He wanted to make her want him and he a feeling of what it was going to take him to do it. Magoroku smirk and closed his eyes, "Oh, I wasn't talking about you."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, "Then who else would it be?" 

Magoroku lifted his other hand up waving it dismissively and laughed slightly, "you'll see soon enough." Magoroku open his eyes again to take a good look at Sophia. "And she's a lot nicer than you'll ever be."

Sophia just stared at him.

Magoroku smirk only grew wider. He knew deep down Sophia had some sort of reaction to his words He knew what buttons to push when it came to her.

Most of the week Magoroku was still pretty mad at Sophia for messing with the dance preparations he had it. Although Sophia only trying to him. Magoroku wouldn't let Sophia anywhere near the area of dance as he was secretly was using her changes since he really liked him, of course, he wouldn't tell Sophia that. He was always so difficult to work with. 

Being in the school council it wasn't easy to make dance as Magoroku worked all day on it and at night and a few hours after school he was with Anzu. It made him stress out at times. 

Sophia had to watch as Magoroku hang out with this girl called Anzu. They acted like they were in love with one another and it disgusted Sophia greatly. It was all just fake love. Sophia wasn't a fool, she knew he was only doing it because he wanted to go her get back at Sophia. That didn't help her from being slightly jealous.

No… more like she was angry that Magoroku Was only playing with her emotions. So Sophia decided to stop paying attention to him altogether. It wasn't even worth her time to,, begin with. Magoroku was talking to her less and less for each passing day. And when he did was usually about that girl he was seeing.

Sophia watched from afar as the were sitting next to one another. It wasn't long that the male told her that he was dating a short brunette. In her personal opinion it their relationship together was going way to fast.

"I love you so much, my dear," Magoroku said smiling as he kissed the short brown hair on the cheeks.

Sophia's expression saddened as felt immensely hurt… that's the First time she ever heard him speak those words. Realized hits her… she likes Shido, not as a friend but something more. There was no point in denying these feelings anymore.

The female giggled, "I love you too, Magoroku."

She felt physically sick. Since when was Shido on first name bases with anyone? She didn't want to see this. She quickly got up leaving the area.

Sophia teleported herself to Magoroku's room and went to get ready for bed. Once she was done she covers herself with her blankets and closed her eyes.

Sophia woke up to the sound of noises, "Shido, is that you?" She questioned, sleepily.

"Oh, Sophia, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Sophia lifted herself up from the and opened one of her eyes, turning towards Magoroku.

Sophia felt her cheeks burn as she stares at Magoroku bare chest.

Magoroku gave a concerned expression, "Are you okay, Sophia?"

Sophia puffed her cheeks and closed her one eye, "Just get ready and shut up."

Magoroku laughs slightly. He did as he was told before he got into bed next to Sophia.

"Did your date you're date go well, Shido?"

Magoroku smile brightly, "Yes, it went amazingly! You had such a great time together!"

Sophia nodded silently as her heart drop.

"She'll also be my plus one to the dance!"

Sophia opens her eyes to look at Shido. Sophia's expression sadden.

Magoroku expression at he saw the girl give a look he ever saw before. Magoroku could tell she was sad...hurt...broken. She trying to hold it back. He wanted to tell her that it was okay and that he loved her, but it clearly wasn't the time for that now.

Sophia walked through the halls of Aido Academy, thinking about her next plan.

"Don't you look disturbed about something~" A tall guy, with light grey hair and crimson eyes. Stop Sophia in her tracks, yet again.

"Why do you care? And it's none of your business," She asked/Said harshly, giving a look of annoyance.

The male smirk, "What's wrong, did your boyfriend break up with you? I heard he was hanging with some other girl. He probably got sick of you~"

Sophia narrow her eyes.

Afterwards, she teleported him to his own downfall. 

She hated him

Today was such a wonderful day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping. It was such a lovely day out. And more importantly a wonderful day for a date outside of a cafe. That's exactly what the two teens were doing as they were both sitting in chairs on the outside tables, across from one another. 

Magoroku concentrated on the girl across from him. As the summer winds blow, blowing her white snow like hair, gracefully. The smell of fresh tea and coffee filled his nose. The sunlight shining down from above them. He couldn't smile like an idiot towards the girl of his dreams, Sakharov Sophia. 

They talked, they shared, it was perfect. She was perfect. She was everything he ever wanted in his life. 

Sophia glance at him before taking hold of her coffee, bringing it up to her lips taking a sip. Once she was done she place her coffee back down on the table. 

He lifted himself the table sightly before leaning over towards her, brushing his lips onto hers. Closing his eyes, enjoying the moment and the bitterness taste of Sophia's soft lips. He tasted the coffee. Not it was a bad bitter taste far from it actually. He enjoyed it. 

With an uncalled for start in the early morning Magoroku woke up falling off the bed with a yelp, bring his covers along with him. He lands with the covers and blankets rested on top of his tall frame. 

His buddy watches him in the background in

amusement, watching Magoroku's misfortune,

"Gesha-Gesha what's wrong Magoroku, geh, you had a bad dream," Gallows scoffed while taking enjoyment seeing his buddy in pain like that. 

Magoroku scrambles to get out from under his covers. He lifts himself up slightly from off the floor and glare coldly at Gallows. Gallows was unaffected by his partner's glare as he just keeps mocking Magoroku. 

Magoroku ignore him and rubs his now, sore back. As he was remembering his dream, it wasn't what you call a bad dream but… most definitely weird at that. From what he could tell from his dream there relationship was seemly perfect. And he highly doubts that they would ever go on dates like that. Which can't be true since Sophia hated him. His mind was only messing with him, showing him a reality that would never be. It was only just a dream and will only ever be as such... he found it pointless to dwell on it that much. 

He stands up and shook his head as made his over to his closet, as he got ready for the day. 

Sophia stood silently in front of her master's computer. The room was illuminated with a pluper as she was near the main source of the dark core. She's waiting patiently for him to show up as he requested her to here with an important mission waiting to be given. 

He appears on the computer screen, smirking with satisfaction as he saw her from his side of the screen. "Sophia, I would like you to retrieve an important card from this location on the screen and bring back here to me," the direction of the said location replace Kyoya's face. 

Sophia studies the map the screen as she studies it before nodding, "Da." She took out her card and quickly teleports to them without pausing or giving any second thoughts... 

Sophia enters a darkly lit room as she took out her dark core readily awaiting for a person to enter the room. While taking caution into consideration as her eyes wander around the room. Master said to come her to retrieve an important card but, yet no one appears to be here. A faint noise in the background caught her eye as she quickly turns, eyeing her surroundings warily.

She took out her glowing yellow buddycard, holding it up, "Reveal yourself at once!" She yelled with venom in her voice. 

Before she was able to perceive who it was an unknown entity kicks Sophia hard in abdomen. Her dark core flew across the dead floor, cracking the process by the fall. She fell onto the ground in pain as the big black shadow cast over her. She tries to get up and fight back but only to have the shadowy figure step on one of her foot and knee harshly. She bit her lip holding back her cry of pain as she felt a sharp pain coming from her leg. 

The dark shadow seemly walks away not bothering to attack her once more, leaving Sophia alone. She stumbles up while glaring coldly into nothingness. Dragging herself over to her dark core deck case. It was broken… she couldn't teleport herself even if she wanted to. She didn't have her phone with her… she couldn't call her Master. 

Her mind wanders to what that thing was that attack her. A buddy monster? It seems like the only conclusion. But whatever it was… 

She didn't want to see again. 

She came out of her thoughts by the feeling of something wet coming from her leg. She lifts her hand and went to touch her legs but to only stop and moan in agonizing pain. A migraine flooded to her head as her vision blurred. She couldn't take this pain anymore it became so unbearable for her.

She limps out of the building. She couldn't stay in there much longer… not when she was attacked by something she doesn't know anything about. She made it into an unfamiliar allew way, trying her best to walk along the walls of the alleyways. She hides and walks in the darkest parts, not wanted to seem. 

Magoroku walks through the streets with the sun already setting. Not many people were out today which was old since he seem a lot of people before at this time of day. Oh well, he thought it was pointless to be worrying about it. 

He stops dead in tracks as he suddenly heard faint moaning and groaning noises coming in the alleyway next to him. It sounded rather raspy. 

He made his way over to the corner of the building and peered into the alleyway. In the dark corner he could make out something moving in the shadows. 

"Hello, is anyone there?!" He shouted nervously into dark alleyway.

Sophia froze in her tracks as a voice echo in the dark alley… she knew that voice too well. 

'That was Shido's voice.'

She couldn't be discovered like this. Not by him out of all people. 

Magoroku looked at the alleyway as if nothing was actually there but, he knew something was inside… it just had a feeling. He took a deep breath as he took a step forward. Anxiety rushing through his whole body with ever step he had taken to get closer to the place he heard the noises at. 

Sophia bit the inside of her cheek and reminds silent as the footsteps were getting louder. They were coming closer towards her! Sophia frankly looks around, looking for the fastest way to get out of here without alarming him more to her presents. 

Magoroku eyes widened in shock as he came into view of a familiar white-haired girl...The former vice president of Aido's Student council...One of the former members of disaster that he used to work with: Sakharov Sophia. 

'What could she possibly be doing here, in an alleyway?' He wanders as he raised an eyebrow,

"Sohpia?" He question, tentatively.

The said girl glance up weakly to see Shido with a concerned expression written on his face. 

She has been caught... 

Maybe he didn't notice her injury. Sophia can only hope he didn't. 

Sophia had to play it off as nothing. "What are doing here, Shido?" she asked coldly. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to be rude to him like this. 

"I was going to ask you the same thing." 

Sophia narrow her eyes, "That's none of your business, Shido," she gave him a cold glare as she turns slightly trying to get away from him. 

Something was wrong, very wrong… he could tell.

He studies her up and down. Something caught his eye… he could make out a crimson color on her knee down her white boot stainting the white.

As she moves, she was limping, as a mini blood trail travel with her. 

Magoroku starts to panic, "Sophia, What happened to you?! You're bleeding!" He questioned in horror. He was concerned for her health.

Sophia dismisses him, playing if off as there was nothing wrong, "So, humans bleed all the time. Why should it matter to you?" She steps back while feeling a jolt a pain in her leg. She holds back her whimper. 

"But you can't even walk right, look your limping," he noted. Magoroku went inside his pocket taking out his phone, "stay here, I'm calling an ambulance to come get you, Sophia." 

Sophia felt her whole body tense. She wasn't even supposed to be in japan in the first place. Her Master was smart enough to falsify her school documents for her to enroll into Aido, but that was only just a school. Something that has to do with a government wasn't in her Master's control and that also meant Hospitals.

before Shido was done dialing a number. She took all of her strength and lunges towards him. He yelps in surprise as she smacks the phone out his hands. Sophia lost her balance, tumbling causing her to colliding into Shido, awkwardly. 

Unlike the first time they collided into each other, Shido was the one who trip and ends up kissing. She remembers that so vividly. She shook her head, she had important things to be doing instead of worrying about the past. 

The only noise present was his phone landed across the hard concrete on the alleyway. They both were pretty sure that it broke in the fall. 

It took a few moments for Magoroku as looks up her in shock. His expression soon anger, "What are doing? I was trying to get you help, Sophia!" 

She closed her eyes, "You can't," she muttered. 

Magoroku blinks incredulously as his expression turns to that of confusion, "And why can't you?" 

She opened her eyes and gave him a cold glare, "T-that's none of your business," she stumbled. Like she was going to tell him that information. 

Magoroku stayed silence being unsure of what to do as he stares at the girl that was awkwardly on top of him. Sophia stare back. Their eyes lock. 

This was weird… 

Magoroku shifted uncomfortably as he felt a burning sensation within his cheeks, "Well if you don't want to go to the hospital, you don't have to but you're going to need to some bandages. My mansion is near, I'll take you there," he offered. He took a deep breath, "I don't want you dying from an infection," Magoroku explained breaking the unwanted silence.

Sophia tries pushing herself off of him, "No," she ends up failing. She didn't want to go the Shido's

mansion. She didn't want him or anyone else they could encounter to see her like this! She places her hands on his chest and turns her towards the

phone. She wanted to reach it but it was out of her reach, "I need to use your phone, Shido," she said in a monotone voice. 

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "why do you need to use my phone?" 

Sophia turns her head to look down at shido, "I need to call… a friend…" she mumbled.

Magoroku was tentative, unsure, "I guess…?" He puts his arms up on Sophia's forearms, "I kinda need you to get off of me so I get it." 

Sophia blinks as she felt her cheeks burn lightly. She nods. Magoroku lifted himself up, being careful not to injure her anymore. As he helps her get off of him. 

Magoroku cringe as his eyes wander down to his legs as his green pants were stained with the very thing he hated to see, the crimson blood. Sophia's Blood. He quickly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and tries his best to ignore the sick feeling in his chest; as he walks over to his phone and leans down, picking it up. 

He examines it. The screen was cracked. He pushes the power button, only to have it not reponse. He turns slightly, removing his gaze from his phone. His eyes rested on Sophia as she was sitting on the ground, "My phone's not turning on. I'm pretty certain that you broke it." 

Sophia narrow her eyes. She pushes herself up, her legs were shaking. Magoroku eyes widened and gasp he immediately runs up to as she fell onto him. Magoroku almost felt but he kept his balance holding the girls in his arms. 

Sophia tries to push away but Magoroku wraps his hands around her, keeping her place, "Let go of me, Shido." 

"No."

"Why are you doing this, Shido?"

Silence… 

Sophia glance up at the male. Shido was looking off the side, deep in thought. 

"I'll walk home without your help, so just let me go already. I don't need you." 

Shido came out of his daze, "You're in no state to do any of those things on your own, Sophia. You can't even push me away. Which I expect you out of all people to do easily. How do I expect you to do carry yourself all the way home like this?" He felt somewhat hurt that she had said that to him but, he wasn't going to give up. Not yet. 

"I'm not weak, Shido."

"I never said you were weak, you're far from it actually." 

'There was no point to even argue with him anymore.' He was right. She needed the help but it wasn't like she was going to admit that to him easily. 

She gave an annoyed look, "Agh fine, just take to your mansion already, Shido." 

He nods and picks her up carefully, bridal style while being careful not to injure her even more. Magoroku had some difficulties with this. She was surprisingly heavy. His legs were shaking slightly as he tries to keep his balance. He wasn't used to holding his much weight. 

Sophia wrapped her hands around his neck for support. 

"Are you ready, Sohia?" He asked glancing at the small teen in his arms. 

Sophia closed her eyes as she took a shuddering, deep breath of air. Magoroku gave a look of concern towards Sophia, "are you okay, Sophia?" He asked quietly. She looks distressed and her action only shown it. 

Sophia opened her eyes again and lazily turns to the side, not looking at Shido. She puffed her cheeks, "Let's go. I don't want others to see us like this so make it quick, Shido," she ordered sternly, ignoring his question. 

Magoroku nods and starts walking. "Also stay in the shadows," Sophia mention. 

Magoroku kept walking, "and what happens if I don't?" 

"Then I'll give you a fate worse than death." Her words sends shivers down his shine as he sweatdrops. 

The was areadly down as night falls on the sky. Not a single soul lingers on the streets at this time a night but, only two. Magoroku did what he was told, keeping them in the shadows and the darkest parts of streets. The gust of wind that the night blow the teens silky and lustrous hair to the side as the temperature drops. The winds sends shivers down shido's shine while Sophia didn't seem to mind, she like the coldness after all. 

"Will your parents be home around this time, Shido?" Sophia asked, breaking the silence. 

"I think, my father will. But he'll most likely be asleep by the time we get there." 

"And your Mother?"

His eyes widened, "What?" 

"I asked about your mother. Where is she?" 

Magoroku expression saden as he lower his eyes,

"Oh… I don't have one," he uttered sadly. "I always ask my father who she was but everytime I did he just refuses to talk about it. I just ended up giving up on trying to ask entirely," he sounded

plaintive...

Sophia felt…mournful. A feeling she never felt for anyone before. She looks away from him and closes her eyes, "I'm… sorry to hear that…" she mumbled. 

He looks over to her in shock. Sophia was sorry!? He let a smile onto his, a reassuring Smile, "don't be, Sophia." Magoroku looks forward, "We're going to have to be quiet and careful once we get there. I don't want to wake up my father. But I don't think that's going to be a problem." 

Sophia stay silent, refusing to look up at shido at they keep walking. 

Not long after their little exchange they made it to their location: The Shido's mansion. Magoroku was now standing in front of the mansion, his home Sophia in his arms. He walks up to the door and place Sophia down gently. Before digging his hands into his pockets for his key. 

Once he found it, he uses it to open the door. He walks over to Sophia, picking her up once more. 

"Do you think you could carry me all the way to your room, Shido?" 

"Why can't you just teleport us?" Magoroku asked.

Sophia shook her head, "I can't… my dark core got crack." 

Magoroku tilts his head to the side in confusion, "Crack? How did it get crack?" 

"Just talk me to your room, Shido." 

"Fine, just stop being so impatient." 

Sophia didn't respond to him as magoroku walks up the stairs with her and into the halls. He made to his room and walks over to his bed, placing her down on top of it. 

Sophia lean up "Where is your first aid kit?" She asked while trying to get off the bed,"let me get it for you." 

Magoroku blinks rapidly. She wants to get something for him? Now that's the first. He noticed that she was trying to get off his bed. He quickly went place his hand on her shoulder. Sophia looks up at him.

"Well... it's very nice of you to ottered but, I'm going to have to decline," he told his hand off her as he counties, "you're too much in pain to go get the first aid kit. That's why I'm going to get it." 

He turns to the door, "wait here and don't try to get up again," He ordered as he walks to the door and walks out. 

Sophia let her gaze wander around his room, it was very neat and clean. Everything was in place. His walls were a dark shade of red, similar to the red shoulder padding he had on his uniform. The covers on his bed were a teal color with white trippings. 

She heard the noise of a door opening. She averted her gaze over towards the door to find Shido with the kit in hand. He closes the door quietly behind him before walking up to bed he sat down on the edge of the bed. He places the box next to him and lifts Sophia's foot. 

Sophia flinches and puff her cheeks as he takes her stained white boot off. "I think need to clean your boot off as well," he commented staring the bloody boot. 

"I can clean it off myself you know, and furthermore I can clean my own wound."

Magoroku glance back at Sophia, "Is that how you treat someone when their helping you?" 

Sophia narrow her eyes and struggles as she was trying to sit up properly to face Shido, "Excuse me?" She question coldly. 

"I mean… I have been nothing nice to you but all your doing is being rude. You're lucky I'm even helping you at all. At least this once, cut the heartless, emotionless girl act." 

"I'm not acting, Shido." 

"Yes you are, it's clear that you're acting." 

Sophia shook her head, no. 

"I know you're in pain." 

"I'm not."

Magoroku raises an eyebrow mockly, "Oh, really now?" He scoffed as he lifts up his hand over Sophia's leg, "let's see about that, Sophia," Taking his thumb and pressing it down onto her leg.

Sophia bit her lip hard to the point where she drew blood and hold back her whimper in anguished.

Magoroku took his thumb off of her leg feeling great that his plan had worked. Until he saw Sophia's distressed face and he instantly become remorseful. 

"I… Shouldn't have done that…" Magoroku mumbled to himself as he stares at his white glove which was now stained with Sophia's dark crimson blood. He felt light headed, sick just staring at it. He shivers slightly as he felt his eyes water. 

"Shido?" 

Sophia watch as Shido's gazed was down to his hands, he was visibly shaken. He didn't respond to her. 

"Shido..." 

He still didn't respond. 

Sophia groan lightly. She lifts her hand and slapped him across the cheek. Magoroku eyes widened in shock, tears running down his cheeks. Sophia place her hand to the side as Magoroku places his hand on his red stained cheek. Magoroku turns to Sophia with hurt in his eyes, "why did you that, Sophia?" 

Sophia is seemingly unfazed with the pain he inflicted on him as she smirks maicly, "consider us even. Now, are you going to sit there and cry or are you going to clean up my wound?" 

Magoroku sniffled and quickly wiped his eyes with his hands. He looks at her in shock, "you want me to clean your wounds?" 

Sophia maice smirk faded as her expression stay emotionless, "That's what you said wasn't it?" Sophia leaned forward towards Shido and tites her head to the side, "unless you change your mind and you want me to do it. Or do you want me to die do to blood loss?" 

Magoroku gulp and hold his hands up, "I'll do it for you," Magoroku shuttered nervously. 

Sophia nods and leans back, laying down on his bed. It was so soft, so comfortable, unlike her own bed or even the bed at disaster. She melted into the warmth of the and closed her eyes. 

Magoroku was about cleaning her wound until he realizes something, "Oh no…" Magoroku mumbled in worried.

Sophia open one of her eyes to look at Shido, "what's wrong?" 

"I forgot a soft washcloth…" Magoroku remove her leg from his lap and stood up, "hold on… Stay here for a moment. I'll be right back." Magoroku quickly rushes to his bathroom. He ends up tripping. But he quickly got up. 

He came back with the washcloth and with a bucket of water. 

Sophia watches him place down the bucket, "You're just as clumsy as ever," Sophia commented. 

Magoroku puffed his lips and blushes, "hey, it was an accident!" 

"Like it was an accident that you trip and kiss me when we first start working together."

Sophia watches as his whole face turned as red as the color of her blood and he tense up, "I didn't meant to do that! And I told you I was sorry." 

"Are you really sorry or are you just saying that because you meant to do it?" 

Magoroku pouts, "stop messing with me Sophia! I need to clean your wound," magoroku sat down and place her leg on top of his lap again. The blood on her leg already dried. 

He took his washcloth and wet it slightly in the bucket of water before he rubs gently onto sophia's leg. He stops once all the blood was off of her, revealing a long cut and a few little ones. Magoroku cringed as he looks at it. He wonders who really did this to her and how she got these. He quickly took the kouseibusshitsu nankou and rub it on Sophia. 

Once he was done he took the bandages, "Sophia, what really happen to you?" He asked in concern as he wrapped the bandages around her leg. 

"I fell…" It was a poor excuse but she didn't want me knowing she was attacked. She felt weak for being here. 

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "You fell?" 

Sophia nods, "Da."

Once Magoroku was done bandages and he looks up at her, "you said you're dark core was also crack, correct?" She nods. 

"Well, I fell with my dark core plenty of times and it didn't crack. So that means it had a force put on it." 

Sophia shot up, sitting up and facing Shido, "what are implying, Shido?" 

"I'm implying that you're lying to me." 

Sophia turns place her feet at the end of the bed, ready to get up.

"Why won't you tell me the truth…?" 

"If I tell you… you have to promise not to tell anyone." 

Magoroku nods frankly, "I promise." 

"Good," she turns to the side and glance over at shido, "I was attacked..." she admitted. 

Magoroku eyes widened, "you were attacked?! By who?!" 

"I'm…not really sure…" 

"Well, who ever it was I'm sure you'll be able to get them back besides you're stronger than the buddy police." 

Sophia gave a soft smile. Magoroku found it weird that she was smiling, since he knew she didn't like too but her smiling for him, must mean something. He couldn't but return the smile. 

Sophia tries getting up, "Thank you… for doing this, I should go now," that was the first time she ever said thank you to someone. 

Magoroku brought her back down onto the bed, "no, you'll stay here with him. Only until your leg fully heels." 

"Are… you sure?" 

Magoroku nods, "of course, I'll tend to all your needs while you're here!" 

Sophia felt heat rushing into her cheeks. Magoroku notice the faint red on her pale face, "Is the Ice Queen blushing?" Magoroku joked. 

Sophia narrow her eyes and puffed her cheeks as took one of the pillows and throw in Shido's face. She had no idea where his Ice queen name calling came from but she didn't care. He felt back as Sophia Smirks. 

Magoroku took the pillow off his face, "Hey, don't throw pillows at me!" 

Sophia ignore him.

Magoroku yawns, "Well, I'm tried you want to go to bed, Sophia?" 

"Where would I be sleeping exactly?" 

"In my bed, where else?" 

"Oh…" 

"What's wrong?" 

"Wouldn't your father get suspicious if he sees me in your bed?" 

Magoroku Shook his head, "no, he doesn't even come into my room, so I wouldn't worry," he got up from the bed, "I didn't think you were the one to worry about these things, Sophia." 

Sophia huffed, "I'm not worried, I just don't want anyone to the wrong idea about us." 

Magoroku make his way over to his drawer, "I'm pretty sure most people wouldn't care if we're dating or not," he said as he digs around for pamjas.

Sophia blinks, "What?" 

Magoroku turns around with clothes in his hands, "you said "the wrong idea about us" so I assumed you were talking about: what if someone mistakes us as a couple," he walks up to her and handed her a long and big shirt, "I, for one, wouldn't mind." 

Sophia narrow her eyes and turns her head while taking the shirt, "Am I supposed to put this on?"

"Yes, only if you can on your own that is." 

"I don't need you to change my clothes," she uttered coldly.

He nods and turns around, "I'll get change in the restroom, you can change here. Called me once your done so I know I can come out." 

Sophia nods, "Da." 

Magoroku walks away and enters the bathroom. They both got change quickly. 

"Shido," she called towards the bathroom. Magoroku walks out, with his clothes folded neatly in his hands. 

He walks over to the other side of the bed. Sophia lifts up her neatly folded clothes, "where you want me to put these?" 

Points the nightstand next to her side, "you can put them on the nightstand over there. I'll make sure to wash them." 

She nods and did what she was told. Magoroku carefully lifted the covers, sliding Sophia underneath them before getting under himself. 

Sophia stares at Magoroku as he turns off his lights. "How long will I be staying here, Shido?" 

"As long as it takes for your leg to heal."

Sophia nods, she had the feeling she was going to be here for a while. 

"Sophia, wake up!" Magoroku shouted shaking the girl in front of him. 

She wasn't breathing...

She wasn't moving…

Her eyes were closed as she looked like she was resting peacefully but that was far from the case. 

"Come on, Sophia wake up!" He shouted in fear and desperation. Shaking her again but rougher. 

Why did it have to her?

Those around them have him pity and sorrow expressions. Gao, and Zanya watch in disbelief and horror as Magoroku was trying to wake the lifeless girl up. None of them bother to comfort Magoroku, not that they needed it. 

Tasuku finally made it to the horrified scene.

Magoroku felt a hand on his shoulder, "Shido please stop, she's dead," the boy wonder uttered. Magoroku averted his gaze away from Sophia and up to the male with tears in his eyes, "no, that can't be true, she's not dead at all!"

Magoroku was hunched over in his sit, uncomfortably. He sighed and grumbles, "I really need a date to the party..." He muttered under his breath. Gean Kyoya was having a huge party. He really wanted to go with someone but he didn't know who will want to go with him. 

"Gesha-Gesha I think I could help with that, geh, Magoroku." A familiar, voice ran through the room as Gallows came flying up to face his partner.

"Huh?" Magoroku blink his attention lay on his bone partner. Magoroku stightens himself up then narrow his skeptically, "You'll be willing to get me date, Gallows?" Magoroku would be lying to himself if he didn't feel at least a little weirded out by his partner New found generosity.

"I have someone perfect for you, Magoroku."

"Do you mind telling me who it is?" The male asked.

"Nope, that's a secret." Gallows teased. He Darkness Dragon World turned his body away and hover to the sliding door. Magoroku watch in disbelief as his partner somehow slid the door open using his big claws.

He guessed he had to wait... that didn't stop him from wanted to know who Gallows would possible pick.

Sophia's P.O.V.

Walking down the streets until I stop myself for going any further. Then taking out my phone, turning it on and going to my emails. Until I finally came across the one I was looking for... The directions Shi- I mean Magoroku texted not long ago. Reading it over again just making sure I didn't get lost or was lost. Lucky it shown I was on the right path.

Finally after a few more feet I finally made it. His house was more like a mansion then anything, kinda like mine. Which makes me wonder why gave such a reaction when he came to my home. Then again he is a weirdo but I still love him regardless.

Walking up to the entrance, then tapping on the door lightly. "Coming!" The voice coming through the door wasn't Magoroku's but his father's.

I waited eagerly for a moment until I heard the click of the open. I took a step back as the door open revealing Sukeroku on the other side. He gave a puzzled look, "Ah Sophia, I didn't know you were coming over. What brings you here?"

I nodded then I open my mouth to slightly to speak. "Sophia dear, it's good to see you finally arrived!" Magoroku came next to his father and smile warmly. Then taking my hand lighty, bring me inside. I took off my shoes quietly.

"Brought your books?" I nodded, pointing my bag. He nodded in return, "Great let's get started right away, then," He took my hand again and walking me to the stairs. Once we were up the stairs, "oh, don't close your door, Magoroku!" Hearing his father shouted up the stairs. "Okay Father!" Magoroku yelled back.

We walked into the halls until. I was stopped in front of the door. Magoroku open it slightly, "Ladies First." Rolling my eyes playfully at his statement as I enter the room.

I study the surroundings that I found myself in whilst Magoroku walked into the room leaving the door open only by a crack. It was extremely clean and neat.

I walked over to his small table and sat down placing my bag now next to me, taking the zipper and unzipping it. He sat down next to me as I took out my math textbook and place in front of me.

"So what is it your having trouble with?" He asked.

Flipping through the pages quietly until I found the one I was looking for. I point to the math problems, "I tried solving these multiple times but I never got one of these answers."

"Hm," he hummed. I gazed up to find his eyes scanning over the page. He averted his attention at me, "You said you tried solving these, right? Could I see your work?"

I nodded, then took out my notebook from my bad. Flipping to the page with my work on it. Then place it on top textbook. He took it and hummed scanning the page. "Oh, I see the problem now!" He shouted proudly, placing the notebook back down onto the table's surface. 

He pointed to one of the problems with his pointer finger, "You're not solving these correctly," He said Blankly. 

"How so?" I questioned, pursuing my lips.

"Well for one, your math is off. A simple mistake could lead to your whole problem being off," He then flip to an empty page in my note, "Here let show you." He blinks realizing there was no pencil on the desk, "Can you lend me a pencil, Sophia?" He asked, I nodded. Then going through my bag, searching for a pencil until I found one. Handed it to him. "Thank you, my dear," He took the pencil from me.

After explaining all my errors and mistakes and, letting me do some on my own I started to have a better understanding of what I was doing. 

I still found myself mental slapping myself for 

coming over just to do work. 

I watch from the corner of my eye as he placed his hands down on the table. Taking this moment to draw patterns on the back of his hand with the tip of my finger. He tense up and blush at this action. I rested my eyes on the desk as I continue to do this action. The male made no protest to stop me as he remains silent and started to relax.

We sat in like this for a good few minutes which I honestly forgot the time.

"You wanna sleepover, Sophia?" He asked, breaking the silence between us. I thought about his question for a moment. Then nodded my head in agreed, "A sleepover?" I raised my eyebrow, incredulously.

"Yea. You know that thing... where you let someone else sleep over at your house. Or at least I think that what it means..." He ponders a little then turned slightly to face me, "You never had a sleepover, Sophia?"

I shook my head, no.

"That's fine, honestly I never had one either." I then lifted my eyes to face him. "I guess... I could stay over." I mumbled.

His face lit up with excitement, as he smiles towards me. "Great! I'll let you wear my clothes to sleep in."

I watch as he got up and went over one of his drawers, opening it. Searching for something. Taking this time I decided to pack up my things and clean the area a bit. By the time I was done he came back with some clothes in this hand. "Here. You could wear this. It's probably going to be a little big on you but hopefully you won't mind to much."

I nodded, taking the clothes from his hands. Looked down at it for a second. Then averted my attention back up to the male as he spoke, "You could change in my bathroom, over there." He pointed to his bathroom I nodded and made my to it. Closing the door behind and go changed my clothes.

I walked out with my clothes folded neatly in my hand. I glanced at the male who seem to already be dressed in his Pamjas. I place my neatly folded clothes on the table that Magoroku and I was sitting at no long ago.

"I knew it would just match your eyes perfectly!" I turned my gaze to find the male smiling warmly at me. I nodded.

"How do these sleepovers work?" I asked with curiosity, raising my eyebrows.

"We could watch movies, pillows fights... we can even cuddle together in bed!"

"Can I lay in your bed, Magoroku?"

"Of course! Take whatever side you want, my dear."

I nodded and went to the closet side to me. Then talking the top of the covers pulling him down then laying myself down. Pulling the covers back up to my shoulders. Snuggling in the surprisingly warm and soft bed. Closing my eyes, being comfortable. Until I felt weight on the other side. Opening one of my eyes to find that Magoroku was laying down.

Once he was he bed I decided to snuggling close to him as he tense up instantly. I was starting to think that it was his main instinct for any sort of physical contact or simple touches. "Good night, My Ice Queen," He placed his hands around me, hugging me. Then lean in and kiss my head softly...

"Ice Queen?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrow. He nodded silently, closing his eyes slowly as he smiles to himself. I took this time to study his expression closely. Until I heard soft sleep noises coming for him, saying that he was fast asleep. He looks so innocent, so cute like this.

I felt stupid for asking him help me with my math problems but, I honestly didn't get it and he was my option that I know is really smart.

My eyes felt heavy as I slowly closing my eyes before taking one last good look at him. Drifting off to sleep...

I woke up, being quite shaken up. My heart was racing and pounding heavily in my chest. That dream... no it was rather a nightmare... averted my attention on the male next to me to find him still sound and asleep.

Seeing the smile on his cute face and hearing his steady breathing. It made me feel relaxed and I felt all my worries go away. I took his hands grasping them lightly with my own, holding them. I stay like this for a good few minutes, honestly I couldn't tell the time.

"Hm" I blink after hearing this sound. I watch the male opening his eyes, averting his attention towards me, "Good morning, my love," He smiled warmly and lifted himself up. Yawning lightly and stretch.

"You look distraught."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Da."

Magoroku gave a worried expression, "Are you sure, Sophia? I know something is bothering you so stop lying." 

"Agh! Sophia! You were supposed to tell me!"

Shido stood in front of the girl with his pointer finger up. His face shown annoyance and slight anger. He scoffed and shouted at her. 

Sophia stood in silence contemplating the male.

"Also removed that pity expression off your face!" He ordered loudly with a grimace expression.

Sophia didn't move an inch. Magoroku narrow his eyes and farrow his brow as he gave a grawl. Sophia had enough of his consist complaining as she leaned in, taking hold of his arms with a tight grasp before planted her lips onto his. She didn't bother to actually closed her eyes as she examined his expression, he was shocked, he was surprised. His eyes widened, a natural reaction. His cheeks red in color another natural reaction. 

Before he was given the time to kiss back fully

(which is what he was hesitant to do) Sophia disconnected their lips and as quickly as Magoroku can he lifted his hand up to his face, covering his mouth. Sophia gave a malice expression as her planned worked: Magoroku shut up. "Just shut up, and relax," She uttered harshly, and turned around, walking towards the door. 

Magoroku was in complete disbelief and Shock as he watched her feeling flusher. 

...Sophia Just Kissed him…

Did that just really happen? Clearly she only did that to make him shut up and there is nothing more between them. 

Magoroku watch as she leaves, being silent. He wanted to go after all but he was too much in shock to do anything.

Once she left, he forgot all about his anger, he was more confused than anything. He needed to find someone else to love and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Magoroku took deep and steady breathes regaining his composure as started pacing around the room, his hands behind his back. Sophia was bothering him greatly. All the things she was doing was making him go insane and his emotions were a mess. It didn't help that he was trying to get over a girl who stated that she, in fact, didn't want to be romantically involved with but, decided to just kiss him anyways. 

Agh! The more he thinks about her the more he gets frustrated with her. Why didn't she see that? Why would she do this? Did she know? Was she playing with his heart like this? 

He stopped dead in his tracks. Sophia knew exactly what she was doing, of course she mostly likely knew about his little crush by now; he slipped up once, accidentally. Sophia was in no way an idiot in she's very clever. She is Stoic, cruel, & ruthless. But if there was a slight chance she did, in fact, like him in that cold heart of hers he could use that to his advantage. 

I turned his attention towards the door and smiled devilishly, at his new found plan. He walked over to it quickly and place his hand on the door handle. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes before he slid the door open. 

He walked through the halls of the school as he let his mind wonder on who would possibly be with. It had to be someone what was easily manipulated.

"Oh, President Shido. Sorry, I didn't see you there...I'm not trying to miss class or anything." 

Magoroku turned to see a young girl. She had short brown hair and a pink dress. Her hands clenched in front of her, nervously. 

'Perfect' Magoroku smile warmly at the girl, "Don't be, since I'm feeling quite generous today, I won't report you to principal." 

The girl gave a look of relief, as she sighed and smiled. She sheepishly bow down in front of him, "ah! Thank you so much President Shido!" 

"Your welcome, um what's your name?" 

The girl lifted herself up, "Oh, I'm Anzu." 

Magoroku nodded, "Anzu is such a pretty name, like you," he complemented, pointed his finger at Anzu. 

Anzu lower herself and turned her head slightly to the side as she blushed lightly, "thank you for the compliment, President Shido." 

Magoroku laugh malicly internally, this was going to be easier than he thought. "Please call me, Magoroku." He placed his hand of chest, and bow down slightly. 

Anzu blinked in shock, her eyes widened slightly, "M-Magoroku!?" She muttered. Magoroku nodded. She stayed silent for a moment before nodding, "Magoroku is a nice name…" she muttered. 

Magoroku closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, smiling brightly, "Thank you, Miss. Anzu."

She blinked in shock, "oh no, it's getting late I should get going."

"Of course, I shouldn't keep you long, let's hope we meet again sometime," he said as he was waving his hand, in goodbye.

She nodded and wave back with a little giggle. She quickly walked away. Magoroku watch her with a smirk as she was going farther away from him. He turned his attention to the opposite way and started making his way back to his office. 

Magoroku walked into the student council room, finding Sophia was standing in the corner.

Magoroku made his way to his desk and flop down in his chair, lazily before turning his attention to the girl only a few feet away from him. He place his elbow on the hard surface of the table and his chin down on his knuckles. He narrow is eyes and stared at the girl intently. 

Sophia stood there emotionless, not moving as her eyes were glued to something. He truly wonders what is going on in that head of her's. Did she even care? No, probably not. 

"What?" A female voice asked harshly turning to the male. Magoroku blinked in surprise as his mouth open slightly, "Oh, nothing. Just deep in thought that's all." 

"What could that be?" 

"About the girl of my dreams."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "I don't like you that way, Shido." 

Magoroku hold back to argue to want to cry and frown…he had to keep his composure, no matter what. He wanted to push Sophia into the same feelings he was feeling. He wanted to make her want him and he a feeling of what it was going to take him to do it. Magoroku smirk and closed his eyes, "Oh, I wasn't talking about you."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, "Then who else would it be?" 

Magoroku lifted his other hand up waving it dismissively and laughed slightly, "you'll see soon enough." Magoroku open his eyes again to take a good look at Sophia. "And she's a lot nicer than you'll ever be." 

Sophia just stared at him. 

Magoroku smirk only grew wider. He knew deep down Sophia had some sort of reaction to his words He knew what buttons to push when it came to her. 

Most of the week Magoroku was still pretty mad at Sophia for messes with his dance preparations. Although Sophia only trying to him. Magoroku wouldn't let Sophia anywhere near the area of a dance as he was secretly was using her changes since he really liked him, of course he wouldn't tell Sophia that. Being in the school council it wasn't easy to make a dance as Magoroku worked all day on it and at night and a few hours after school he was with Anzu. 

Sophia had to watch as Magoroku hang out with this girl called Anzu. They acted like they were in love with one another and it disgusted Sophia greatly. It was all just fake love. Sophia wasn't a fool, she knew he was only doing it because he wanted go her get back at Sophia. That didn't help her from being slightly jealous. 

No… more like she was angry that Magoroku Was only playing with her emotions. So Sophia decided to stop paying attention to him altogether. It wasn't even worth her time to be began with. Magoroku was talking to her less and less for each passing day. And when he did was usually about that girl he was seeing. 

Sophia watched from afar as the was sitting next to one another. It wasn't long that the male told her that he was dating short brunette. In her personal opinion it their relationship together was going way to fast. 

"I love you so much, my dear," Magoroku said smiling as he kissed the short brown hair on the cheeks. 

Sophia expression saddened as felt immensely

hurt… that's the First time she ever heard him speak those words. Realized hits her… she likes Shido, not as a friend but something more. There was no point in denying these feelings feelings anymore. 

The female giggled, "I love you too, Magoroku." 

She felt physically sick, she didn't want to see this. She quickly got up leaving the area. 

Sophia teleported herself to Magoroku's room and went to get ready for bed. Once she was done she covers herself with her blankets and closed her eyes. 

Sophia woke up to the sound of noises, "Shido, is that you?" She questioned, sleepily. 

"Oh, Sophia, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Sophia lifted herself up from the and opened one of her eyes, turning towards Magoroku. 

Sophia felt her cheeks burn as she stares at Magoroku bare chest. 

Magoroku gave a concerned expression, "Are you okay, Sophia?" 

Sophia puffed her cheeks and closed her one eye, "Just get ready and shut up." 

Magoroku laugh slightly. He did as he was told before he got into bed next to Sophia.

"Did your date you're date go well, Shido?"

Magoroku smile brightly, "Yes, it went amazingly! You had such a great time together!" 

Sophia nodded silently as her heart drop. 

"She'll also be my plus one to the dance!" 

Sophia open her eyes to look at Shido. Sophia's expression sadden.

Magoroku expression at he saw the girl give a look he ever saw before. Magoroku could tell she was sad...hurt...broken. She trying to hold it back. He wanted to tell her that it was okay and that he loved her, but it clearly wasn't the time for that now. 

Sophia walked through the halls of Aido Academy, thinking about her next planned. 

"Don't you look disturbed about something~" A tall guy, with light grey hair and crimson eyes. Stop Sophia in her tracks, yet again.

"Why do you care?" She asked harshly, giving a look of annoyance.

The male smirk, "What's wrong, did your boyfriend break up with you? I heard he was hanging with

some other girl. He probably got sick of you~"

Sophia narrow her eyes, "we were never dating." 

"W-what happened to you?" 

Was the first thing the orange-haired girl heard coming from the person she hated the most, Shido Magoroku. The male stares at her in shock.

Sakharov Sophia a girl that is competent, intelligent, and easily able to take down anyone who dare gets in her way. 

Shido Magoroku a boy who is egotistical, while he may act confident he was a coward at heart, and he is very clumsy. 

Title: The Cold Never Bothers The Ice Queen

Sophia is too cold.

Her expression reminded emotionless as Kyoya got ready in a different location. He was having a party and she was accompanying him doing the event. 

She heard the door clicks open and turns to face him. "Ah, Sophia are you ready?" He asked making his way up to her. Sophia nods. 

"Good now, we should get going we don't want to be late," Kyoya explained.

"Da."

Magoroku felt weird and... off. He was carving on something. However he didn't know what he could be carving at this time. 

He was standing in front of the large window of the student council. The tingling feeling travelling through his spine, causing him to shudder and quiver. 

needed to fulfil his craving, otherwise, he'd go off his head- completely bonkers.

"So you're finally going to show me the

Sophia walks

Magoroku lay on his bed that was located in the dark cave beneath the student council room, his office. So many memories he had made in that office, that he remember each and everyone of them vividly.

Out of the things he could possible being thinking off it had to Sophia. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried. He just couldn't get that one girl out of his mind.

Being Death/Des Shido is over... Working for

Ikazuchi is over... Working alongside Sophia is over.

He would be lying if told himself that he didn't miss the female because he did, it was a fact at this point. No matter how much he tried to deny it. 

He trusts her, he had faith in her... She saw him at his most vulnerable states and times. She dealt with him. She helped him. She saw the side of him that he didn't like showing to anyone else.

It all came down to it being worthless in the time.

She wasn't coming back to Aido Academy. He knew this for a fact. She always leaves... but she always came running back... but this time she didn't. It been months without her returned. And he was starting to get worried. No one else seems to care, not even Kyoya cared. 

Everyone who knows me personally and who has ever been on my other Social media accounts (YT, Ao3, etc) knows that I love MagoSoph, maybe a little too much. It's not even a secret at this point.

However, I don't even think I explained my reasonings as to way besides that they're cute together and both being my favorite characters and all.

In terms of this could be considered a canon pairing, it's honestly could be. Season two helps with this a lot and we see their relationship together slightly change along with the characters.

Which is why I'm only going to be looking at Season two.

Sophia wasn't very nice to Shido but she honestly did a lot more with helping him. 

They could even possibly be considered as friends to one another by the end of it. 

Magoroku was kitchen

Early sunrise light seek through the large window, indicated it was - in fact - the early hours in the morning. 

Magoroku open his eyes, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his room. Which happens to be the floor under. 

He was too deep in thought he hasn't realized… something was missing… Sophia. 

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden.

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around. He just couldn't let that all go to waste. 

"Shido." A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all. 

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance. She appears to holding two plates of food. Magoroku forgot she could teleport. 'You really could forget a lot about a person when they're gone, huh?' 

"I made us breakfast," She utter in a monotone voice. She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. Magoroku eyes widened slightly, his was in complete disbelief. He stare longingly at the female. 

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. His look was that of shock and disbelief. 

"What?" 

"Huh," Magoroku blink, finding the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" He asked. Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach,

realizing how close Sophia was to him. 

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku place his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing, nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies… It just... I never thought you would actually cook, It's quite nice of you." 

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold," she noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. She wasn't doing this to be nice. This wasn't a kind gesture of friendship. Doing this means nothing. 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. She closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! You should cook for me more often!" 

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food. 

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine. 

Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen. 

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him. 

As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focus on the large desk. She took note that something was out of place. A notebook, just an average school notebook. However, after studying it closely, the cover of the book as "Shido Magoroku' Journal". Interesting, she had no idea he liked to write. 

Shido handwriting was so beautiful to look at. It was so professional. When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. 

She quickly pulled her hand back hearing the door sliding open loudly. She was about to yell at the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter, when she turned to averted her attention towards the door. 

"Sophia I have some great news!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office

Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious. 

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president." 

Sophia surprise to hear that. She reminded silent.

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course," Shido also added. Sophia nodded, "Da." Then closed her eyes, "I'll be the vice president again." 

Shido smile and walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "A President can't really do without their Vice." 

Sophia understanding what him meant, only smile. Sophia looked into Shido's eyes she swears she could get lost in them forever. What? No, doesn't like him at all! How many times does she need to address that? 

The male moved anyway from Sophia, and walked over to large desk, to sit down. He didn't want to move but, duties calls after all. 

They both walk through the halls, Sophia was carrying a folder filled with important papers. 

"Sakharvo Sophia, what are you doing here, hopefully not to cause evil!?" 

Sophia and Magoroku blink, being so slightly confused by the sudden words. To no surprise it was the boy wonder. Sophia had no clue he was coming to Aido Academy, now.

"What are you talking about?" Magoroku asked 

coldly, clearly not in the mood to deal with this.

"Whenever Sophia here's she causes trouble, I bet Gean Kyoya set you up for this!" 

Sophia narrow her eyes in anger. Magoroku gulp, this was bad, "I can assure you that she would do anything harmful or evil," Magoroku said nervously, holding up his hand in defense.

She had to deal with the looks of others, mainly the blue boy wonder and Gao's friends. They were all quite skeptical about her being back at Aido.

Although she hasn't seen or even heard the mere mention of his name. She wonders what happened to him? Not that she cares, she didn't. However, it wouldn't hurt to ask Magoroku about it.

"Sophia what are you doing?" Shido took note how the young vice president was laying on the couch.

"Going to sleep, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sophia didn't looked up but only closed her eyes. Shido didn't want Sophia to sleep on the couch, plus it doesn't feel like the right choice to him.

"No, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch tonight. Sophia you need a proper bed to sleep in, so that's why your going to sleep in my bed" 

Sophia didn't want to argue about this, she was too tired and maybe sleeping in the same bed as him wouldn't be so bad. Sophia then using her teleportation, Teleported her and Shido to his bed. Sophia landed on the bed softly however, Shido feel hard on the floor next to the bed.

Shido yelped, "Ow, that hurt Sophia, next time warned me before you do that." Shido got up and wiping himself off and went over to his closet, opening it. He them picks two Pajamas he had a light blue one and a pink one. He thought how cute would Sophia would look in this. It would definitely match her beautiful blue eyes. 

Shido shook his head, 'Come on, Shido stop daydreaming about Sophia, it's not the time for this.' 

He thought it was a good idea for him to put on his pajamas before him gave the blue ones to Sophia. Him then walked over to Sophia. "Here, take these." He held out the clothes in front of him, "Put them on, Sophia," He ordered. 

Lucky Sophia was Still awake and open one her eyes, to only see Shido in front of her and appears to be holding light blue pajamas. Sophia got up and took the clothes from him. Didn't bother to actually undressed herself to put them on, instead just looking at Shido.

"What are you waiting for Sophia? Put them on."

Sophia gave an unpleasant look,"Not in front of you, Shido." 

Shido apart his lips, "oh…" He blushes, understanding what she was talking about, "My bad, I'm sorry…" He mumbled and turned around as quickly as possible, covering his face with his hand. He felt completely embarrassed about that. 

Sophia took this moment to put on the pajamas. The fabric was off to the touch. They felt blankets wrapped around her small frame. Of course they were a little to big on her but they still felt comfortable None-the-less. She 

"You can look now, pervert," She said coldly. 

Shido turn around only to Jump back in surprise and yelp, when Sophia was right behind him.

"Sophia don't do that, you nearly scared me to death!" He quickly offended after hearing her say the word "pervert" he was no pervert! He huffs,

"Also don't call me pervert again!" 

Sophia ignored his yelling, "Where to I put this?" She asked, holding out her clothes in front of her that happen to neatly folded. 

"Put your clothes were ever you like, I don't really care." 

Sophia nodded and puts them right on top of Shido's night Stand. Before Sohpia could turn over to face the bed Shido ran as fast as could to the other side of the bed and quickly went under the sheets. Sophia didn't pay no mind to it as she went to the opposite side he was on. Going under the covers. The bed was small, Sophia had to get close to Shido. Shido felt his cheeks heat feeling Sophia warm breaths on his neck. 

"It is okay if I hold onto you,I don't fall off the bed, Shido." Shido blush even more. Sophia wants to hold him again?! This wasn't the Sophia, Shido knew, was it? Of course he knew she had no problem touching on another, when he held onto her for comfort in the past. And even the part where she made him food. Sophia did have a heart. If she didn't why would she do this and why would she stay? 

"Sure, do whatever you want Sophia." Sophia nodded as slowly wrapped her hands around Shido, putting herself closer to him. Shido tried his best to yelp or anything like that. The touch made him tense up but he quickly relaxed.

He was astonish that they do this and yet, they aren't even in a relationship. 

Maybe Sophia wasn't as cold hearted as he thought. Maybe if he build this new found bond with her they could be at least friends and not just two people that happen to work with one another in the past. Maybe he does have a chance with her. Is it possible she would like him back? Of course a good relationship had to build off trust. He trusted her but, did she trust him? 

Sophia woke up only to find Shido wasn't there,"Shido?" She eyed the room, until she found a note on top of her clothes, she picked it up and open it only to find well written handwriting, it was Shido's handwriting. 

Dear Sophia, 

You're probably wondering if I'm not there, but I'll explain that later. Let's just say I am busy this morning but don't worry I, Magoroku Shido will return as soon as I can. I left Gallows there if you need any help with anything. Also I took the liberty to wash your clothes for you, no need to thank me, of course.

~Yours Truly, 

Shido Magoroku 

By the time she was done reading the note, Gallows came out of his card. Sophia Looked up to see Shido's buddy. "Gallows." Sophia got up and put the note to the side and got ready. She noted her clothes smell fresh and clean. She mentally noted to thanked Shido for his kind act. Not that she liked him or anything. It was just a kind gesture to a friend. A friend!? No, Sophia didn't like him, she would never seem as a friend. 

Magoroku was kitchen

Early sunrise light seek through the large window, indicated it was - in fact - the early hours in the morning. 

Magoroku open his eyes, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his room. Which happens to be the floor under. 

He was too deep in thought he hasn't realized… something was missing… Sophia. 

He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden.

He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around. He just couldn't let that all go to waste. 

"Shido." A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all. 

She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance. She appears to holding two plates of food. Magoroku forgot she could teleport. 'You really could forget a lot about a person when they're gone, huh?' 

"I made us breakfast," She utter in a monotone voice. She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. Magoroku eyes widened slightly, his was in complete disbelief. He stare longingly at the female. 

She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. His look was that of shock and disbelief. 

"What?" 

"Huh," Magoroku blink, finding the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" He asked. Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach,

realizing how close Sophia was to him. 

"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"

Magoroku place his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing, nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies… It just... I never thought you would actually cook, It's quite nice of you." 

"You should probably eat it before it gets cold," she noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. She wasn't doing this to be nice. This wasn't a kind gesture of friendship. Doing this means nothing. 

Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. She closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! You should cook for me more often!" 

"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food. 

A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine. 

Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen. 

She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him. 

As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focus on the large desk. She took note that something was out of place. A notebook, just an average school notebook. However, after studying it closely, the cover of the book as "Shido Magoroku' Journal". Interesting, she had no idea he liked to write. 

Shido handwriting was so beautiful to look at. It was so professional. When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. 

She quickly pulled her hand back hearing the door sliding open loudly. She was about to yell at the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter, when she turned to averted her attention towards the door. 

"Sophia I have some great news!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office

Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.

"What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious. 

Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president." 

Sophia surprise to hear that. She reminded silent.

"Only if you want to still be the vice president of course," Shido also added. Sophia nodded, "Da." Then closed her eyes, "I'll be the vice president again." 

Shido smile and walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "A President can't really do without their Vice." 

Sophia understanding what him meant, only smile. Sophia looked into Shido's eyes she swears she could get lost in them forever. What? No, doesn't like him at all! How many times does she need to address that? 

The male moved anyway from Sophia, and walked over to large desk, to sit down. He didn't want to move but, duties calls after all. 

They both walk through the halls, Sophia was carrying a folder filled with important papers. 

"Sakharvo Sophia, what are you doing here, hopefully not to cause evil!?" 

Sophia and Magoroku blink, being so slightly confused by the sudden words. To no surprise it was the boy wonder. Sophia had no clue he was coming to Aido Academy, now.

"What are you talking about?" Magoroku asked 

coldly, clearly not in the mood to deal with this.

"Whenever Sophia here's she causes trouble, I bet Gean Kyoya set you up for this!" 

Sophia narrow her eyes in anger. Magoroku gulp, this was bad, "I can assure you that she would do anything harmful or evil," Magoroku said nervously, holding up his hand in defense.

She had to deal with the looks of others, mainly the blue boy wonder and Gao's friends. They were all quite skeptical about her being back at Aido.

Although she hasn't seen or even heard the mere mention of his name. She wonders what happened to him? Not that she cares, she didn't. However, it wouldn't hurt to ask Magoroku about it.

"Sophia what are you doing?" Shido took note how the young vice president was laying on the couch.

"Going to sleep, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sophia didn't looked up but only closed her eyes. Shido didn't want Sophia to sleep on the couch, plus it doesn't feel like the right choice to him.

"No, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch tonight. Sophia you need a proper bed to sleep in, so that's why your going to sleep in my bed" 

Sophia didn't want to argue about this, she was too tired and maybe sleeping in the same bed as him wouldn't be so bad. Sophia then using her teleportation, Teleported her and Shido to his bed. Sophia landed on the bed softly however, Shido feel hard on the floor next to the bed.

Shido yelped, "Ow, that hurt Sophia, next time warned me before you do that." Shido got up and wiping himself off and went over to his closet, opening it. He them picks two Pajamas he had a light blue one and a pink one. He thought how cute would Sophia would look in this. It would definitely match her beautiful blue eyes. 

Shido shook his head, 'Come on, Shido stop daydreaming about Sophia, it's not the time for this.' 

He thought it was a good idea for him to put on his pajamas before him gave the blue ones to Sophia. Him then walked over to Sophia. "Here, take these." He held out the clothes in front of him, "Put them on, Sophia," He ordered. 

Lucky Sophia was Still awake and open one her eyes, to only see Shido in front of her and appears to be holding light blue pajamas. Sophia got up and took the clothes from him. Didn't bother to actually undressed herself to put them on, instead just looking at Shido.

"What are you waiting for Sophia? Put them on."

Sophia gave an unpleasant look,"Not in front of you, Shido." 

Shido apart his lips, "oh…" He blushes, understanding what she was talking about, "My bad, I'm sorry…" He mumbled and turned around as quickly as possible, covering his face with his hand. He felt completely embarrassed about that. 

Sophia took this moment to put on the pajamas. The fabric was off to the touch. They felt blankets wrapped around her small frame. Of course they were a little to big on her but they still felt comfortable None-the-less. She 

"You can look now, pervert," She said coldly. 

Shido turn around only to Jump back in surprise and yelp, when Sophia was right behind him.

"Sophia don't do that, you nearly scared me to death!" He quickly offended after hearing her say the word "pervert" he was no pervert! He huffs,

"Also don't call me pervert again!" 

Sophia ignored his yelling, "Where to I put this?" She asked, holding out her clothes in front of her that happen to neatly folded. 

"Put your clothes were ever you like, I don't really care." 

Sophia nodded and puts them right on top of Shido's night Stand. Before Sohpia could turn over to face the bed Shido ran as fast as could to the other side of the bed and quickly went under the sheets. Sophia didn't pay no mind to it as she went to the opposite side he was on. Going under the covers. The bed was small, Sophia had to get close to Shido. Shido felt his cheeks heat feeling Sophia warm breaths on his neck. 

"It is okay if I hold onto you,I don't fall off the bed, Shido." Shido blush even more. Sophia wants to hold him again?! This wasn't the Sophia, Shido knew, was it? Of course he knew she had no problem touching on another, when he held onto her for comfort in the past. And even the part where she made him food. Sophia did have a heart. If she didn't why would she do this and why would she stay? 

"Sure, do whatever you want Sophia." Sophia nodded as slowly wrapped her hands around Shido, putting herself closer to him. Shido tried his best to yelp or anything like that. The touch made him tense up but he quickly relaxed.

He was astonish that they do this and yet, they aren't even in a relationship. 

Maybe Sophia wasn't as cold hearted as he thought. Maybe if he build this new found bond with her they could be at least friends and not just two people that happen to work with one another in the past. Maybe he does have a chance with her. Is it possible she would like him back? Of course a good relationship had to build off trust. He trusted her but, did she trust him? 

Sophia woke up only to find Shido wasn't there,"Shido?" She eyed the room, until she found a note on top of her clothes, she picked it up and open it only to find well written handwriting, it was Shido's handwriting. 

Dear Sophia, 

You're probably wondering if I'm not there, but I'll explain that later. Let's just say I am busy this morning but don't worry I, Magoroku Shido will return as soon as I can. I left Gallows there if you need any help with anything. Also I took the liberty to wash your clothes for you, no need to thank me, of course.

~Yours Truly, 

Shido Magoroku 

By the time she was done reading the note, Gallows came out of his card. Sophia Looked up to see Shido's buddy. "Gallows." Sophia got up and put the note to the side and got ready. She noted her clothes smell fresh and clean. She mentally noted to thanked Shido for his kind act. Not that she liked him or anything. It was just a kind gesture to a friend. A friend!? No, Sophia didn't like him, she would never seem as a friend. 

He had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. The male was out getting some food and running some errands.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. The sun was setting as it was getting darker by the minute. It was becoming colder, as he felt the cold breeze hit his body sented shivers down his spine, "Sophia, I'm cold..." He wines as his wraps his hands around himself.

...Sophia isn't around anymore...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks.

His partner, Gallows, came out of his card wanted to know that the big deal was. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back.”

Magoroku averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..." Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However she always came back. This time she didn't.

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now.

"Oh great… it's getting even colder!" The male puts his hands around himself. Magoroku kept complaining non stop. Gallows noticed something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." The male eyes wided, stopping his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes wander around frankly.

"There..." Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. A white-haired girl...

He knew that look anywhere, it was no other then Sakharvo Sophia.. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" The male Called out as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear.

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl.

He stops in front of the girl. Something was off about the girl… Magoroku could see it. Her eyes closed slowly. Her body became heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, "Sophia?!" He yelled, shaking her slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

-

Sophia opened her eyes slowly. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. She lifted herself up from blue couch, letting her eyes wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings. The girl knew this room...it's the students council room but, What is she doing here? And why?

Letting her mind wonder, She remember the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. She was thinking he brought her here, it was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.

She thought about leaving but then again, she didn't have any other place to go for the time being. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted to get attention down onto her lap.

She could hear faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. she was hoping it was Shido and no one else. She looked up at the door, seeing a shadow from under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing the

President of the Student Council. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already away, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly. She was reminding silent not bothering to answer his question. She quickly took notice that he was 

he was holding what appears to be a bottle of some kind, more like a medicine 

She didn't even know what to say to him after all this time of being gone and not seeing him. She just watched the male completely stunned. She nodded and stay silent for a moment.

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. “You appear to be fine, which was a relief, I was worried

that some really bad happen to you.”

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure. “well, it should be quite obvious, why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.” Shido puts his hands in defense and wave them casually, “I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with

Magoroku's. They remained silent.

“I didn't see for such a long time, so what happened to you? Why were you outside like that?”

Sophia only looked down, "Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but, he didn't care." Sophia closed her eyes, she was clearly upset and distress about this.

Magoroku only looked at her, feeling bad for the girl. After all she was very loyal to Kyoya, so him kicking her out like that must have been hard for her to deal with. Magoroku then puts a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Sohpia, you don't need him."

Shido could hear soft sniffing coming from girl. 'Is Sophia crying?' Magoroku was stunned, Sophia crying. He didn't think the girl was able to cry. This was becoming awkward fast. He has never been in this situation with a girl before. He had to be careful on what to say to her, not wanting to make her cry even more.

Sophia was still human and she still human emotions. It doesn't matter if she doesn't show them or not she still has them.

Magoroku lean down in front of the couch. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Magoroku was giving her an awkward hug as he was trying his best to comfort her the best he could, "It's going to be okay Sohpia." He whisper calmly.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it..

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

Magoroku smile slightly. Pushing the girl away from gently to face him. Sophia averted her gaze to face. The male brought one of his hands up, taking his thumb wiping her tears away. Should he tell her his feelings? No, Magoroku believe it wasn't the right time to discuss that. For one of two reasons, he didn't know what she felt about him. “I want to do this.”

Sophia nodded, "Da.” She pushed the male back lightly. “I think should go now," Sohpia lifted herself up from off the couch but only be brought back down on the couch by the name.

She didn't want to stay it was bad enough that he seem a side of her that she didn't want anyone else to see.

She looked back at tan-Haired male. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and he did feel really nice to be with him. Wait did she really think that? No, of course not! She didn't like Magoroku.

"Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly. Shido nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku,

holding him like a teddy bear.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat, he was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He did really like Sohpia, so her cuddling with him was a dream come true.

This did in fact feel weird at first, having Sophia so close to her but it was her fault. However, on the other hand, it felt good and right for her to do this. Perhaps, She like the idea of being near Magoroku. Although the more she thought about it, Did she like Shido in that way? No, of course not. Why would she, The Ice Queen fall in love?

Sophia drifted off to sleep.

Shattered Confidence

Sofia's fear! 

He had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. The male was out getting some food and running some errands.

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. The sun was setting as it was getting darker by the minute. It was becoming colder, as he felt the cold breeze hit his body sented shivers down his spine, "Sophia, I'm cold..." He wines as his wraps his hands around himself.

...Sophia isn't around anymore...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks.

His partner, Gallows, came out of his card wanted to know that the big deal was. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back.”

Magoroku averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..." Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However she always came back. This time she didn't.

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now.

"Oh great… it's getting even colder!" The male puts his hands around himself. Magoroku kept complaining non stop. Gallows noticed something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." The male eyes wided, stopping his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes wander around frankly.

"There..." Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. A white-haired girl...

He knew that look anywhere, it was no other then Sakharvo Sophia.. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" The male Called out as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear.

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl.

He stops in front of the girl. Something was off about the girl… Magoroku could see it. Her eyes closed slowly. Her body became heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, "Sophia?!" He yelled, shaking her slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

-

Sophia opened her eyes slowly. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. She lifted herself up from blue couch, letting her eyes wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings. The girl knew this room...it's the students council room but, What is she doing here? And why?

Letting her mind wonder, She remember the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. She was thinking he brought her here, it was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.

She thought about leaving but then again, she didn't have any other place to go for the time being. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted to get attention down onto her lap.

She could hear faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. she was hoping it was Shido and no one else. She looked up at the door, seeing a shadow from under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing the

President of the Student Council. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already away, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly. She was reminding silent not bothering to answer his question. She quickly took notice that he was 

he was holding what appears to be a bottle of some kind, more like a medicine 

She didn't even know what to say to him after all this time of being gone and not seeing him. She just watched the male completely stunned. She nodded and stay silent for a moment.

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. “You appear to be fine, which was a relief, I was worried

that some really bad happen to you.”

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure. “well, it should be quite obvious, why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.” Shido puts his hands in defense and wave them casually, “I believe I did.”

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with

Magoroku's. They remained silent.

“I didn't see for such a long time, so what happened to you? Why were you outside like that?”

Sophia only looked down, "Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but, he didn't care." Sophia closed her eyes, she was clearly upset and distress about this.

Magoroku only looked at her, feeling bad for the girl. After all she was very loyal to Kyoya, so him kicking her out like that must have been hard for her to deal with. Magoroku then puts a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Sohpia, you don't need him."

Shido could hear soft sniffing coming from girl. 'Is Sophia crying?' Magoroku was stunned, Sophia crying. He didn't think the girl was able to cry. This was becoming awkward fast. He has never been in this situation with a girl before. He had to be careful on what to say to her, not wanting to make her cry even more.

Sophia was still human and she still human emotions. It doesn't matter if she doesn't show them or not she still has them.

Magoroku lean down in front of the couch. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Magoroku was giving her an awkward hug as he was trying his best to comfort her the best he could, "It's going to be okay Sohpia." He whisper calmly.

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it..

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

Magoroku smile slightly. Pushing the girl away from gently to face him. Sophia averted her gaze to face. The male brought one of his hands up, taking his thumb wiping her tears away. Should he tell her his feelings? No, Magoroku believe it wasn't the right time to discuss that. For one of two reasons, he didn't know what she felt about him. “I want to do this.”

Sophia nodded, "Da.” She pushed the male back lightly. “I think should go now," Sohpia lifted herself up from off the couch but only be brought back down on the couch by the name.

She didn't want to stay it was bad enough that he seem a side of her that she didn't want anyone else to see.

She looked back at tan-Haired male. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and he did feel really nice to be with him. Wait did she really think that? No, of course not! She didn't like Magoroku.

"Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly. Shido nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku,

holding him like a teddy bear.

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat, he was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He did really like Sohpia, so her cuddling with him was a dream come true.

This did in fact feel weird at first, having Sophia so close to her but it was her fault. However, on the other hand, it felt good and right for her to do this. Perhaps, She like the idea of being near Magoroku. Although the more she thought about it, Did she like Shido in that way? No, of course not. Why would she, The Ice Queen fall in love?

Sophia drifted off to sleep.

"Shido?"Noboru The white hair buddyfighter. Looked down at the shido. Was still sound a sleep. Although a part of her didn't want to wake him but duties calls. 'He looks really cute when he sleeps.' ... did she just think that. No of course not. Like she would ever like him that way. "SHIDO WAKE UP AT ONCE." She used her skills to lift him up into the air and throw him down Onto the floor in Front from where she was standing. "Sofia why did you do that to me!?" Shido wined. He looked up at her. Insteadly feeling his cheeks lit up. 'Damn cheeks why do you have to do this now!' He then turn around so Sofia wouldn't see. "Shido were you still a sleep when I came in and you were also calling my name in your sleep." The blonde boy felt he cheeks got hotter. He was now panicing again. He was so embarrassed how could he say Sofia's name. "Oh, Why were you pronouncing my name on your sleep. Where you perhaps dreaming about me." His mind race, trying to comprehend the question at hand. He wonder how she would reach. He didn't want to lied to her again but he didn't want to tell her why. Well a summary is that they kiss. It just a kiss right. "Oh nothing." The white hair gave a look to say I-Don't-Believe-You. Sofia then grap the boys shoulders, causing Shido to yelp as she turn him to face her. Shido gulf, realizing how close Sofia was to him. Sofia was in eye contact with him. "Now I'm going to ask this again and I want an good reasoning. Why were you

pronouncing my name on your sleep?" Shido kept nodding and was completely. "Um well you see Sofia I um you-" Sofia raised an eyebrow. "SOFIA? SHIDO?" Shido was intreterped but a sound of someone's voice calling out there names. They both stop to look up, seeing Gao Mikado. Sofia let go of Shido's shirt to go and walk up to Mikado. Shido was fanilly thanking Gao Mikado for his intrusion... only this one time thought.

"Gao Mikado what are you intruding the student council office also knock before you barged in." Sofia looked at the red and blue hair boy in front of her. Shido walked up next to Sofia. "Yes, an intrusion disciplinary action you know." Shido inside wanted to hugged the boy for his action. He saved me from confessing, humiliation and getting kill by Sofia. The top buddyfighter laughed and puts his hand on the back of his head in embarrassed. "Sorry guys but i kinda need your help." Shido rised an eyebrow putting is hand on his hips. "What it is that you possibly need?" Sofia remained quite. Shido took a quick glance at her from a counter of his eye. He noticed she looked rather deep in thought. Sofia noticed something or rather someone glancing at her. She looked up to see Shido, Shido who end up looking away from her blushing. "Well, I kinda need two people one girl and one guy to be exact and I though you two would be prefect." The two teens looked at Goa. "And why do you need up in partiler?" Sofia was the frist to question this. Shido open mouth to say something but he didn't instead letting That Gao Mikado to speak. Wanting to hear his reasoning for this. "Well ya see me and my friends are doing a school play and I think you two make a great couple." Shido blinked a few times. Did he just hear Mikado say that? No Of course not, why would he think they make a cute couple? "Why do you think we make a great couple?" It was Sofia, who was of course not show any embarrassed nor emotions. Shido sometimes think the girl had was an emotionless buddyfight card at times. "For one you two would be prefect for one other, two you two seem really close, three you two-" Shido walked up to the boy trying to get him out of the room. "Okay, okay, we'll do it just leave now." Goa gave a big smile. "Thank you guys are the-" before he could compete, Shido shut the door on him.

The room was quiet. It was filled with a weird tensions. He did know why though. He turn around to mean Sofia was right in front of him. He jump and yelp. He was not expecting for Sofia to be so close to him. "Well then um should we get back to work." Sofia nod and not moving. "Yes, but first you have to answer my question, why were staying my name in your sleep?" The blonde buddyfighter was now about to panic again. Should he just tell the truth? Or lie to her again? He didn't know what to do and Sofia was growing inpatient and he knew that. With a sign, he fanilly he decided on his decision. The leans in, hopefully Sofia didn't kill him for this and kisses her on the lips. Sofia eyes wided, not expecting to be kiss. She closed her eyes and started to kiss back. Much to his surprise he wasn't dead, yet. He slowly broken the kiss, as they needed some air, Shido looks away "I like you, okay?" He blush a little. Sofia just smile at him. It was an actually genuine smile, she gave only once in a blue moon, she then did an unexpected and actually hug him. The boy was caught off guard, 'Well this was unexpected.' As he hugged her back.

After a few weeks of him confessing his love to now so called girlfriend. It was good and what not they went on a few dates and kiss a few times. It was great. He noted that Sofia was a lot nicer to him. And he liked the new Sofia. Although something that has be bothering him was this guy by the name of Josh. Now who was this Josh person, well he was a new transfer student not to long ago. Something about him was giving Shido the creeps. The Way he talked to girls at the school and looks at them was just weird. Shido asked Sofia the other day if she also thinks this guy is acting weird. In which she replied that he was worrying to much and that he was find. He agree with her, 'I guess she was right it just my head.' He tried to forget it and just forget the guy. As long as he didn't touch Sofia or tried it, he was good. In which as far as he seem and know he hasn't yet. Although, he seem Josh tried to ask a few of the girls out. But they all they all rejected him.

Shido was walking through the halls of the school. "Hey Shido~" He turn around to be faced with josh. "What do you want? As far as I recalled you're supposted to be in class." Josh just laughed at him. Shido clenches his fists. He hated to be laughed at. "Well I wanted to ask you some questions, Shido~." Shido didn't replied for a second, he was just going to yell at him and said he didn't have time but he was curious. "What made that be?" "Are you gay?" He ask it like a normal question. 'WHAT' Shido was beonged shock. How dare him question his sexually like that, who did this guy think he was. "No of course not, if I have you know I have a girlfriend." This cause Josh to laugh. "You have girlfriend so it's actually true." Shido was about to punch this dude to no end. "Shido?" Until he heard he name, he looked over to see Sofia next right next him. "Yes Sofia, what is it?" "Who are you talking too?" "Huh?" He looked around but Josh was no where to be found. Where the hell did he go? "Where did he go, he was just here." Sofia raised an questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend. "So he also walked up to you as well?" Shido nodded. "I guess so, what did he do to you?" Shido started to grow worry. "Nothing just ask me so weird questions?" "What did he ask you?" Sofia was quite for a sec trying to recalled the questions. "He asked me if was a virgin and if I have a boyfriend." Shido was now in shock. Oh all the things he wanted to do to make the suffer. "What did he ask you?" Shido was really embarrassed to tell her but he had to. "He ask if I was gay." Sofia couldn't hold in her laughter. "Hey stop laughing Sofia this is serious." Although he had to agree it was kinda of funny but he would never actually said it was. Sofia tried her best to stop laughing. A part of him didn't really want Sofia to stop laughing, she just looked so cute and sounded so cute. But this was no time to fanboy over her. "Okay, I guess not." He smile at her. "What should we do with him?" He ask her. She looked down at the moment and thought. "Well, he didn't really do much only ask us questions and skipping class, so I think it's best if we just gave him a warning." Shido undertand her point, although he didn't really want to leave me off with a warning. "If that's was you want, a warning it is then." Sofia nodded.

A few weeks later. Shido was in his room, he was lying on his bed. Oh how he wish he could have Sofia in his bed with him. He shot up as he could, he really needed to stop thinking so lewd sometimes But Shido couldn't help but feel that Sofia started to not talk to him or even want to talk to him. That really bothered him. He she not liked him anymore? He couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. He got up, he was going to comfort her. He needed some answers and wanted them now. He walked to his latter and claim up. He open only a little of his door thingy and looked out of it, seeing no sign of her anywhere. He sign and got up, decided to check the hallways. He walked over to the door of the student council room and opened it. Walking out into halls, as his search began. He looked also most everywhere in the school. He just couldn't her anywhere. What if something bad happen to her, clam down Shido she can prefectly hold her own.

The Hidden Love Behind The mask | Sophia/shido [Buddyfight]The Hidden Love Behind The mask | Sophia/shido [Buddyfight]

A blonde hair buddyfighter was in the school council's room, sitting in the large desk and the only large desk there in the room. On the right side of him was his female companion. Still showing all her emotionless face. The blonde buddyfighter was quiet, very quiet. The white hair girl noticed how the boy was acting and wandered if the boy was doing okay, not that she'll ever care anyway. He usually was very talkative and always had something to say. Also complaining and just being annoying most of the time. It was just unlike him.

"Shido, you been awfully quiet is there something bothering you?" Sofia words come out a lot more colder then she intended it to sound liked but Still a also sounded a little concert. Magoroku looked over to where the female was standing. He then sigh and gave a smile towards her, giving her a resuring looked. "I'm okay, Sofia no need to worry about me." He try it best to sound like he wasn't worried or trouble about anything. The girl just nodded. She didn't really take that as an answer but decided not to dwell on it any longer then she had to. She didn't really wanted to get her head in all of this. After all she didn't like wasting ti

Ch3: This Unknown Jealously

A few days later from our previous chapter, which leads us today Friday. How everyone was eager to get out of school. How would want to blame them? However, for Shido he didn't find himself all that lucky. For some reason today the most of the girls are wanting to hangout of him today. Shido just brush it off and told most them to get back to class or he will punish them for not following School rules. "But Shido can we get a free past to hangout with you." One of girls cries and when up to Shido, very close in fact he had to back away. "I'm sorry girls but duties call, as the President of the Student Council, I must in forced all the rules, so you all should get back to your classes." The girls left lucky not to long again but little didn't Shido know that there is one watching him the whole time, Sophia. He was walking in the same hallway as Shido but they weren't together..

Lost The Way Back - The Finding Draft 

The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to get some food to eat and mostly running earrings. 

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shiver. 

"Sophia, I'm cold..." He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. It was quite, to quite for his taste. Until it hits him… 

...Sophia isn't around anymore...

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks.

A monster came out of his card wanted to know that the big deal was. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,”

Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin. 

He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..." Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However she always came back… This time she didn't. It's hunts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. No matter what she done to him in the past he forgives her. She was the only person who even as close as they could possibly be at being a friend. 

Sophia didn't feel the same like he did, in fact, he knew that. Sophia was rude to him. What really got to him was the last time he was with her. She 

encouraged him, called the greatest Buddyfighter in the world. When he got calcify, he distinctly remember hearing her voice thanking him. The one that got him the most was 'until we meet again.' He wonders if he would ever meant him again. He remembers them so vividly. 

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy. 

"Oh great… it's getting even colder!" He yelled in

frustration as he tightens his grip around himself. 

Magoroku kept complaining non stop. Gallows turned away, ignoring his partner rumbling. Gallows notice

something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone.

"It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." The male eyes wided, stopping his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes wander around frankly.

"There..." Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. She was white-haired girl...

He knew that look anywhere, it was no other then Sakharvo Sophia.. For once, his partner was telling him the truth.

"Sophia?!" The male Called out as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear.

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was

palpitating. 

He stops in front of the girl. Something was off about the girl… Magoroku could see it. Her eyes closed slowly. Her body be light as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today. 

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" He yelled, shaking her slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

-

Sophia opened her eyes slowly. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. She lifted herself up from blue couch, letting her eyes wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings. The girl knew this room...it's the students council room but, What is she doing here? And why?

Letting her mind wonder, She remember the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. She was thinking he brought her here, it was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.

She thought about leaving but then again, she didn't have any other place to go for the time being. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted to get attention down onto her lap.

She could hear faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. she hoped was Shido and no one else. She looked up at the door, seeing a shadow from under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing thePresident of the Student Council. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch,, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"

Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. Until she took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. But for what? The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. Trying his best to gets Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked realizing she had been starring at him. She nodded and stay silent for a moment. An awkward silent on neither of them like. 

Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?" 

"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all." 

"I don't need medicine." She said blankly. 

Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia.." 

Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking. 

"Also to answer your question, I'm fine." 

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine, which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you.” The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.”

“I believe I did.” 

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with

Magoroku's, giving him a look of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously. 

They remained silent. 

“I didn't see for such a long time, so what happened to you? Why were you outside like that?” The Tan-Haired male asked incredulously. 

"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone. 

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much!" 

Sophia turned her gaze down to her lap, not looking at the male. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. Both teens reminded silent. Magoroku played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously. 

The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar. 

"Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but, he didn't care," The female utter, before closing her eyes. This brought the male out of his thoughts and love stuck matter

he forced himself to look directly at her. 

Magoroku just watches the girl. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly look sad. She was being genuine. Something that Magoroku never seen with his time around her. 

She was very loyal to Kyoya. Magoroku couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to deal with that. Having such loyalty to someone then having them stab you in the back. 

Something tick inside the male. He felt his blood pressure rise, he felt hatred for Kyoya for daring to do that to the girl. 

Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "It's going to be okay Sohpia. You don't need him, eve-"

"No…" Magoroku gave a confused look and sound at the girl interruption. "It will never be the same," She vocalized. 

"Sophia, I know how you must feel but isn't that too much to assume?" 

Sophia groan lightly. Magoroku purse his lips, giving worried expression. 

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.

“Why are you doing this?”

"Because I want to help you." 

"I don't need your help," She pushed the male back lightly. “I think should go now," Sohpia lifted herself up from off the couch to only be stopped by the male who was standing in her way. 

She didn't want to stay here. Not with him. But where would She go? 

She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here. She guess Magoroku wasn't so bad. Wait did she really think that? No, of course not! She didn't like Magoroku. No she hates Magoroku! She despised him, she loathed him, not even enough words that has a similar meaning to hate can express how much she dislikes him with everything she has. 

"Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly. Shido nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku,

holding him like a teddy bear. Pushing him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact. 

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He did really like Sohpia, so her cuddling with him was a dream come true. She relaxed in her arms. 

This did in fact feel weird at first, having Sophia so close to her but it was her fault. On the other hand, it felt good and right for her to do this. Perhaps, She like the idea of being near Magoroku. She doesn't like him. She's only doing this so he doesn't leave. The more she thought about it, the more her mind wonder, Did she like Shido in that way? No, of course not. Why would the Ice Queen fall in love?

She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps. No! He doesn't! He's annoying and I hate him!' She was arguing with herself. What was happening to her and why was she acting like this? 

The week went by fast as it was already Friday, as most were eager to get out of school. 

she watched from the corner of the hall, keeping out of sight as Shido, for some unforeseen reason today some girls are wanting to hangout of him today or at least talk to him. Magoroku dismissed the women. He seemed to have no interest in any of them despise how pretty most of them were.

She felt quite annoyed by the young women as her facial expression was that of annoyance, one that she offends makes and isn't afraid to show. 

"Finally some quiet time!" He thought out loud.

"Gesha-Gesha, not for long, Magoroku."

Magoroku turned his attention his partner, narrowing his eyes, "What do you want gallows? If you haven't noticed it's against the school regulations for you to be out."

Gallows ignore him, "Geh, Girls must really want to dance with you." 

Shido raised an eyebrow, "What dance I never remember a danc-" his eyes widened slightly as he blinks, stopping mid sentence, "oh," the male remember about the dance stopping himself min sentence. 

A dance? Was this why the girls wanted to go with him? Sophia never heard of any mention about a dance before. Not even Shido never mentioned anything about it. Sophia assumes by Shido's reaction he had no idea or he forgotten about it entirely. 

She felt sudden anger towards those woman. How dare them wanted to take him away! What?! No! She doesn't care about Shido, and she certainly doesn't care about who he was in love with or went with. And with most certainly Shido did not belong to her. 

Dancing…with...Shido...

Her face felt like it was burning as her heart felt it was going to explode out of her chest. What was happening to her? Clearly she was getting sick. It was the only reasonable explanation. 

Her eyes perk up, hearing name being said by gallows only to have Shido look away and showing a hint of red coming to his face. That interested Sophia greatly, seeing Shido react like that. 

Sophia realized that they were both walking in her detection. Sophia didn't want them to see her. She teleported to a different hallway.The female was making her way down the long hallway to get to the Student Council room. 

A tall guy, looked to be A little taller than Shido with light grey hair and crimson eyes. Stop Sophia in her tracks, by someone blocking her way. "Oh Sakharvo Sophia, good to see your here again~" 

Sophia quickly became aware of his malicious intentions. Sophia shown her annoyance, "What do you want?" She wasn't in a mood to play any of the guy's games as she turned to walk away but, only to get block again by him.

"Oh come on! A young woman like you deserved better~" 

"What?" 

This guy only laughed, "You're telling me that you and that Shido guy aren't dating? We all know you sucked him off to get back to your position as the Students Council vice president aga-" 

Sophia heard footsteps coming closer. A familiar male's voice interrupting the guy mid sentence,

"Such inappropriate and lewd false accusations on school grounds, Souka Jun," the crimson eyes male and the light blue eyes widened, "I should just give you detention." 

Sophia turned her gaze to see Shido standing right next to her with an angry look. 

"Shido..." Sophia found herself whispering her name in shock. 

Jun rolled his eyes and turned to the side.

Seemingly losing his fun, "Whatever," Jun grumble. He had enough of Shido and him ruining his plan. He turned to walk away and leaving the two alone. 

Sophia heard the male next to her groan lightly. He looked like he was going to kill someone and she had the impression of who it was. She turned to walk away, until she found something grabbed her wrist, holding her back.

"Wait, Sophia!" The male yelled in desperation. 

Sophia turn back to looked at Shido, "What Shido?"

Shido took a deep breath, worryingly, "He didn't tried anything funny with you?" He sounded worried.

"No," She simply answer taking her hand out of his grip and took off, leaving Shido there to think.

Later that day, Sophia watched from the corner of the room, intently at the male who was too focused on the papers in front of him.

He shook his head. Magoroku was deeply troubled about something. The female had no clue what it was. 

"You look worried, Shido." 

Shido jumped turning his gaze away he had in his hand and turning his head to look at Sophia.

"I'm perfectly fine. Sohpia," Magoroku said with a worried tone as his nervously and hesitantly focus his eyes down at the papers. 

Sophia narrow her eyes, making her way up to the front of the desk before swiftly taking the papers Shido seem so fixated on out of his hands. 

"Sophia! I needed that! Give it back!" 

Sophia only ignored him as her eyes travel down to the papers, reading every word carefully. "A dance?" Sohpia muttered, wanted to know more. 

"Why do you care!?" 

"I find it interesting," She uttered.

Magoroku blinks in shock, "Wait… you find it interesting?" 

"It's something different instead of having Buddyfights cups."

Shido nodded hesitantly "Yes, I suppose you're right," He uttered quietly. 

"Why didn't you tell me this, Shido?" Sophia didn't mean for her voice to sound hurt or sad but… it did. Which wasn't her intentions. She did feel some sadness by the thought of Shido hiding something like this. 

Magoroku felt guilt wash over him, he didn't mean to make the female upset, "Oh, I thought you wouldn't be interested, so I didn't bring it up."

He admits he knew.

"Sorry if I made you upset…"

Upset!? Doesn't he know who he is talking to!? Sophia doesn't simply get upset. She is not that kind of person, it's not like her at all! 

She picks up her voice as she yells harshly, "I'm not upset." 

Magoroku tilted his head to the side, "Are you sure? You're expression says otherwise. I could make it up to you? Oh, maybe I could accompany you?!" 

"No," Sternness of Sophia's voice frightened Magoroku. Her tone made it clear she wasn't in the mood, "Like I would go want to go with you out of all people." 

Magoroku frowns as he became unsettled. Sophia quickly regrets her words as she gave a pitiful look towards Shido. 

Sophia turned around, walking to the door. She reminded silent. The only sound was coming from her heels and the door as she slid it open. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She didn't hear any protest or any movement from Shido and she didn't bother to turn around to see his expression. 

For once in her life she understands what it likes to feel regret.

Magoroku leaned forward in his chair, his elbow now on his hard brown desk. The tan-haired male laid his chin on in the palm on his hand. He let out a saddened sigh escape his lips. 

He had a feeling that Sophia didn't like him anymore. The girl kept to herself like she always does. She rarely ever shown any signs of affection towards him. Of course he knew that the girl was Stoic but, he couldn't help thinking she didn't love him anymore.

His eyes lifted up, facing the blue sliding door as it was opening. He glanced at the girl coming into the room of the Student Council. Magoroku got up out of his chair and walks up to the female, quickly. 

Sophia averted her attention at the male, who was now blocking her way. 

"Do you still love me, Sophia?" He asked, his voice hinted with worried.

Sophia stared at him for a moment before leading in

"My world is filled with darkness, desolate. The way I liked it… the way it should be. The only thing I care about is Master Kyoya. The others didn't matter her, why would they? Only the orders matters to me. Only the mission matters. So why should anyone or anything else matter?"

Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyoya's office. Her master, Gean Kyoya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. The room was silent. The silence was always common for them, until kyoya's breaks it. 

"Sophia I would like to meet someone that you'll be working with," Kyoya turned his attention towards her and smiles warmly. Sophia eyes rested on his as she nods, "Da." She didn't want to work with others, she only wants to work with kyoya and Kyoya alone. 

Sophia blinks not expected to hear a knocking noise coming from the door behind her so soon. Whoever this person was doesn't like to her waste time. Which was a good thing for her she hated when others waste her time. 

Kyoya smirks as he lifted himself up from his chair. Sophia turned her small frame slightly, watching her master making his way up the door. He opens the door, "Hello, Shido Magoroku, I'm glad you could make it in time." 

A teen male with short tan hair and dark blue eyes was standing in the doorway, sheepishly. The tan-haired male nods, "Of course kyoya sir! It's an honor to meet you." 

Kyoya smiles, "well, what are doing standing in the doorway? Come on in," he moved to the side and

gestures the male in the doorway to come inside.

The male blinks, "oh, yes, of course," he uttered nervously as he enters the room. He studies the room until he noitce a female was staring at him warily. She has white hair and bright blue eyes. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket. 

Kyoya took note of this and turns his attention towards Sophia, "Ah, Sophia do you mind coming over here? I would like to introduce to someone." 

Sophia turn towards Kyoya and nods. Magoroku watches her as she was making her towards them.

Kyoya gaze at Sophia whilst gesturing towards Shido, "Sophia, this is Shido Magoroku. His father is the-" Magoroku step forward and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Shido, it's nic-" 

"Master Kyoya already said your name, you don't need to repeat it," she said sternly, "also don't interpret him while he's speaking." 

Magoroku blinks and pursing his lips. He lower his hand, "well aren't you rude," he murmured, giving her a grimace look.

Sophia narrow her eyes, glaring at him warily again. The silence in the air was tense as they continue to stare at each other coldly. 

Kyoya lifted his hand and cough into it, getting the two attention as they stop their staring and turns to kyoya, "now if you two are done eyeing each other down." Sophia nods Kyoya averted his attention towards Magoroku, "I would like to show you something, Shido." 

Magoroku nods sheepishly. kyoya places his hand inside his pocket, taking out a core case, "Dark core activate!" Magoroku eyes widened as he watches kyoya's hair grew out longer and his horns extend. 

"This, Shido, is a dark core deck case. It was the power to make the cards into a reality," kyoya explained as calls a card of an unfamiliar name and equips it his items, "And with it,will help change the world." 

Magoroku parts his lips and gasp. He stumbles back as kyoya uses his item to cut the light blue plate in half. Magoroku never saw anything like it before.

Kyoya turns back to the male, "Would you like this power, Shido?" Kyoya asked taking Magoroku out of his shock gaze. Power… he like the sound of that.

Magoroku wanted power. He needed power. He nods. Kyoya smriks, "Sophia." The girl nods, understanding what he wanted her to do. 

She walks over to Magoroku and takes out a dark core deck case, the same on that Kyoya has. She didn't want to give him one, she doesn't even like him and she only just meant him. But if this was her master wanted she'll follow all of his orders without hesitation and this was no exception. 

Magoroku lower his eyes and looks down to her

hands. He just stares at it. He felt the dark power coming from it. "There are some repercussions with using it," the female was the one who finally spoke breaking the silence in the room. 

Magoroku glances at her for a moment, "Repercussions? What are the repercussions of using the dark core case?" He asked the girl in concern. Sophia remains quiet and closes her eyes. 

"No need to worry about the repercussions, Shido. It's not going to danger your life in any way," Kyoya explained to him. Magoroku nods he places his hand on core case and taking it out of her hand as Sophia let go. Magoroku brought it up to his face as his eyes glisten with the pluper that was reflecting from off the center of the deck case. 

"Do you have a buddy, Shido?" Kyoya asked.

Magoroku shook his head, "No." 

"Do you want one?" 

"Yes." 

Kyoya went inside of his pockets again pulling out a card. He walks over to Magoroku and lifts the card towards Magoroku, "This is your new buddy: Death Ruler, Gallows. He has vowed fully to my alliance to me. He will be hard to control but, with a lot of practice and bonding surely you'll be able to form a bond. Perhaps Sophia would like to train you." 

Magoroku turns to Sophia only have her turn her gaze away harshly. Magoroku turns back to kyoya and nods. He lifts his hand and takes the card out of Kyoya's hand.

Magoroku stares at his new buddy, his new partner. The artwork was astonishing. It was large serpentine skeleton with a tattered red flowing scarf that was split at the ends thick heavy black horns on both sides of his head. The artwork was most certainly breathtaking to say the least. 

Something caught his attention, "Dark Dragon World?" He mumbled under his breath. He not once, ever heard of this world or even heard of a mere mention of it before. 

"Ah, yes, Dark Dragon World! A world that is greatly powerful," Kyoya uttered. Magoroku turns his attention back to kyoya as he continues, "however, the world is unknown to the world and, thus, you need to keep quiet about it," Kyoya peer at Shido, "Can I trust you?" Kyoya asked skeptically. 

Magoroku gulps, "Y-Yes! I'll keep it a secret," he shuttered. 

Kyoya nods and holds out his hand, "welcome to

Disaster force my new friend." 

New friend? Gean Kyoya sees him as a friend?! Magoroku nods and smiles. He lifts his hand up. They both share a firm handshake, "oh yes, thank you so much, sir." 

They both let go, ending the handshake, "Well, I'll you two be and get to know one another more, I'll be back shortly," kyoya glance at Sophia one more time before walking away, leaving the two teens alone. 

"You will call him Master Kyoya from now on," Sophia said sternly. Magoroku blinks and turns towards her, "Um, yes… if you say so." 

They stood in silence. Magoroku was playing with his new buddy rare card that was rested in his hands. As Sophia stood there waiting for her master to return. 

Magoroku clears his throat, "So… um… is Kyoya your boyfriend?" He asked.

Sophia turn her gaze towards him, giving him an annoyed look, "that's none of your business." 

Magoroku sweatdrops as he nervously turns his gaze towards the door eagerly waiting for Kyoya's return. If Sophia didn't want to communicate with him, that was her problem. 

For what felt like forever in the dreadful silence Magoroku finally hears a door click. They both averted their attention towards the door, watching their master enter the room. He walks up to them. 

"Shido, Sophia, you will have a very important mission. You two will be working as partners to search for fighters that are worthy of the dark core. Since Shido is already the president of Aibo Academy's student council… Sophia, you'll be working undercover as Shido's assistant, the vice president. This will be in effect tomorrow," Kyoya explained. 

Sophia nods, "Da." She if she had to work with him so be it. 

Magoroku gave a nod nervously. Working with her? A girl who didn't even bother to communicate with him? She's rude. She's stoic. He barely even knew her on top of that! Even being Tomorrow… that was way to fast for him! 

"You two are both dismiss." 

Magoroku made his way out of his new "so called" master Kyoya's office and out of The Gean's building. He walks throughout the streets deep in thought. He was going to have an assistant!? No once did he ever had on before. It felt kind of weird and it's just only hours away.

He finally made it back to his home, as he enters only to find the mansion empty. His father must still be busy working, in that case he won't be able to see him in a while. 

"Gesha-Gesha is this your home?" Magoroku blinks hearing a snarky, raspy voice. He looks around frankly, "Who's there, who are you?!" 

The laughing became louder, it was mocking him. Magoroku jumps as a big illuminated light form in front of him as the light dimed. His eyes widened in disbelief, there standing right in front of him was his new buddy monster: Death Ruler, Gallows. The illustration of the card was child plays compared to the monster that was now in front of him.

"Gesha-Gesha You look pathetic, geh, I was hoping to be buddies with someone less ugly," the monster mocked him. 

Magoroku eyes widened, his was aghast. "how dare you!? Who do you think I am!?" He yelled. 

"I don't know what's your name?" 

Gust of wind surrounding his buddy. Magoroku quickly cover himself from the light as he cover his eyes. Once Magoroku felt like it was safe he opened his eyes again. He buddy became a lot smaller, his mini form, perhaps? 

"I look so cute, geh." 

Magoroku groan, "your not cute!" 

Gallows turns away and starts making his way around the area. Magoroku's eyes widened as he watches his buddy moving away from him, "Hey, where are going!? Get back here!" He ends up chasing his new buddy around until his father came home. 

Today, today was the day where the the newest vice president of Aido Academy's student council, Sakharov Sophia was coming. Magoroku was filled with exhaustion and was sore from chasing his buddy Gallows around his home for hours non-stop. 

He waited out in the entrance of the school until he noticed a white-haired girl with an Aido's school body bag making her way up to him. 

Being new to Aido Academy as a whole. Shido had to show her around, much to her distaste She wasn't surprised in the slightest that Master Kyoya was easily able to fake her school documents and records to her to be here. 

Magoroku walks up to her and waves his hand "Ah, welcome to Aido!" He greeted her, trying to act nice towards her.

Sophia had an emotionless expression, "I could without the greetings," Sophia said sternly, "just show me around already so I can finally start our mission. I don't like wasting my time." 

Well, she was just as cold as ever. Magoroku fought back the argue to holler at her for rudeness she was showing, "Very well then, let's go." 

The president of Aido Academy's student Council, Shido Magoroku was showing her around the premier of the school. He was annoying and frankly she didn't bother to actually talk to him. 

Kyoya wants her to be friends with him. Honestly,

she didn't care about making new friends, like her master suggested she should do. But friends with Shido? Like that's going to happen. As much as she was loyal to Kyoya, she just couldn't make like that. 

Magoroku slides the blue door open, "Well, welcome to the student Council room, vice president, Sakharov Sophia, " He smiles towards the white-Haired girl as she enters the room, quietly. 

She didn't bother to look up at the male as her expression reminded emotionless. She let her eyes wander around the room, getting familiar with it and her current surroundings. 

Magoroku step in, sliding the door behind him. Before making his way up to the female. He lifted his hand up and pointed towards the large desk only a few feet in front of them, "That's my desk, but you could use it whenever you like."

Sophia closes her eyes and nods "Da."

"Well, it's nice to have you here," he turned to the female smiling at her, holding out his hand. Sophia turned slightly, finally averted her attention towards him. She glanced down at his hand, he wanted a hand shake but no way she was ever going to give him one. 

"It's not like a want to be here, it just so happens Master Kyoya order me to become the vice president," she said harshly. 

Magoroku was blinks. He brought his hand down and narrow his eyes, he turns his attention towards the coffee table, "right of course…" he mumbled. He glances at Sophia, "Oh, we should get to know one another," Magoroku clasp his hands together and smile brightly, "and maybe we could become friends like Kyoya said!" 

"Like I would want to become friends with you," Sophia narrow her eyes and glance up at the male, "and it's none of your business to know me personally."

Magoroku's expression drop, "but what about Master's wishes?" He asked quietly. 

She turns her gaze and walks over to the desk, "while I'm fully committed to my new occupation as Aido's Academy's student council vice president, all I care about is my new mission of finding fighters worthy of being in disaster." She places a dark core deck case onto the brown wooden surface of the desk. 

"I guess you're right…" 

Magoroku sat at his large desk, staring at the overload of work he left on the coffee table only a few feet away from him. He didn't want to get them. He sighs knowing he had to get up and get them. 

Magoroku blinks at hearing a familiar sound of the door sliding open, roughy. He turned his gaze towards it as he parted his lips but didn't speak. A familiar white-haired enter the room and close the door behind her, silently. 

Sophia turned her body to face the male at the desk, staring at him, intently. They lock eyes just seemily peering at each other unsure of what to say. The room was silent, not a bad kind of course. However, Shido didn't like it. They were still new to one another, since their master thought it would be a wonderful idea to make them go undercover together. However, it was provide difficult for both to actually find people worthy of the dark core. 

Magoroku gasp as his eyes widened, he suddenly remembered the papers on the coffee table and how he was overloaded with work. "Oh," He lifted his hand and gestures towards the coffee table with all said paperwork he needed to complete, "Could you hand me those papers on the coffee table over there, Sophia." 

Sophia narrow her eyes, "Can't you get them yourself, Shido?" She asked, harshly. She didn't bother to move or lose her eye contact with him. While she was his assistant she wasn't going to do every little small thing for him. There was no point in doing that. 

Magoroku frown disappointedly. He didn't like that attitude of her's and he was going to change it, "Excuse me, did I shuddered?" 

Sophia reminded silent and emotionless as she continues to peer at him. She wasn't going to give an answer. 

Magoroku glare at her and groaned, becoming extremely irritated with her, "When I tell you to do something, you do it," He sneered. He points his finger towards the coffee table, "Get me those papers now. Or are we going to have a problem, here?" He didn't want to deal with her. He just wants to do his work. How hard was that? 

Sophia and close her eyes and nods silently before she turns her heels towards the coffee table. She bends down slightly reach out her outs towards the papers. Magoroku stare at her small frame and curves as she was taking the papers from off the table. He couldn't help but smirk as he watches the girl taking the papers and making her way over towards him. 

"See that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Sophia ignore him and throw the papers at him, causing him to fall off his chair with a yelp. Magoroku recover and sat up while rubbing his head. He turned his attention towards the female, "Sophia!" He yelled, before he glanced at all of the papers in front of him. 

"Look at this mess you made!" He points towards all the papers that were scattered all over the floor. 

"Well, I guess you have to pick it all up, then," she

answered. Magoroku groan, "I didn't make this mess, now did I?!" Sophia stares at him silently before turning around. 

Magoroku eyes widened, he got up quickly, "wait where are you going, get back here!?" He runs up to her and took hold of her wrist, "you need to clean this mess you made in office!" She turns slightly. Magoroku ends up tripping over his boots causing him to collide with Sophia. Their lips smack together as they fell. Magoroku landed on top of her Sophia on the bottom. 

Magoroku quickly parts his lips away from her lips and got up with his back against her. He lifted his hand up to his face. His cheeks had a burning sensation. 

...He just kiss Sophia... 

"You know what... I'll just clean up this mess you made, you can go and do whatever, Sophia," he muttered. 

Title: Saving Me

After a long day Magoroku finds Terumi Beaten and bloody on the streets…

The sun was almost setting and he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out getting some food and among other things. 

He hadn't realized how late it was until now. The sun was setting as it was getting darker by the minute. The air was becoming colder, "Sophia, I'm cold..." He wines. 

...Sophia isn't around anymore... 

He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks.

His partner, Gallows, came out of his card wanted to know that the big deal was. The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back.”

Magoroku averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Well, it just isn't the same without her..." Gallows will never understand the immense hurt and pain he was feeling. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't… he lost Sophia. Magoroku watched her leave time and time again. However she always came back. This time she didn't. 

He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. 

"Oh great… it's getting even colder!" The male puts his hands around himself. Magoroku kept

complaining non stop. Gallows noticed something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone. 

"It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." The male eyes wided, stopping his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes wander around frankly. 

"There..." Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. She was white-haired girl...

He knew that look anywhere, it was no other then Sakharvo Sophia.. For once, his partner was telling him the truth. 

"Sophia?!" The male Called out as loud as he can, hoping the girl would hear. 

Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. 

He stops in front of the girl. Something was off about the girl… Magoroku could see it. Her eyes closed slowly. Her body be light as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today. 

He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, "Sophia?!" He yelled, shaking her slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."

-

Sophia opened her eyes slowly. Her head rested on a soft pillow, as a blanket was covering her small frame. She was placed in a dark room, with only a little light coming from a window. She lifted herself up from blue couch, letting her eyes wander around the room she was seemingly in. She studied her surroundings. The girl knew this room...it's the students council room but, What is she doing here? And why?

Letting her mind wonder, She remember the last thing she saw and heard… it was Shido. She was thinking he brought her here, it was the only reasonable explanation she could think of. 

She thought about leaving but then again, she didn't have any other place to go for the time being. She felt so cozy and warm here, she averted to get attention down onto her lap. 

She could hear faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. she hoped was Shido and no one else. She looked up at the door, seeing a shadow from under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing the

President of the Student Council. His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already away, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?" 

Sophia was at a loss for words. She didn't even know what to say to him after all this time of being gone and not seeing him. She just watched the male completely stunned. She nodded and stay silent for a moment. 

The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. “You appear to be fine, which was a relief, I was worried

that some really bad happen to you.” 

"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure. “well, it should be quite obvious, why I brought you here, Sophia.” 

"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.” Shido puts his hands in defense and wave them casually, “I believe I did.” 

Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with

Magoroku's. They remained silent. 

“I didn't see for such a long time, so what happened to you? Why were you outside like that?” 

Sophia only looked down, "Kyoya didn't find a used for me anymore, so he kicked me out. I tried my best to convince him that there was still used for me but, he didn't care." Sophia closed her eyes, she was clearly upset and distress about this. 

Magoroku only looked at her, feeling bad for the girl. After all she was very loyal to Kyoya, so him kicking her out like that must have been hard for her to deal with. Magoroku then puts a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her. "It's going to be okay Sohpia, you don't need him." 

Shido could hear soft sniffing coming from girl. 'Is Sophia crying?' Magoroku was stunned, Sophia crying. He didn't think the girl was able to cry. This was becoming awkward fast. He has never been in this situation with a girl before. He had to be careful on what to say to her, not wanting to make her cry even more. 

Sophia was still human and she still human emotions. It doesn't matter if she doesn't show them or not she still has them. 

Magoroku lean down in front of the couch. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Magoroku was giving her an awkward hug as he was trying his best to comfort her the best he could, "It's going to be okay Sohpia." He whisper calmly. 

"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it..

"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

Magoroku smile slightly. Pushing the girl away from gently to face him. Sophia averted her gaze to face. The male brought one of his hands up, taking his thumb wiping her tears away. Should he tell her his feelings? No, Magoroku believe it wasn't the right time to discuss that. For one of two reasons, he didn't know what she felt about him. “I want to do this.” 

Sophia nodded, "Da.” She pushed the male back lightly. “I think should go now," Sohpia lifted herself up from off the couch but only be brought back down on the couch by the name. 

She didn't want to stay it was bad enough that he seem a side of her that she didn't want anyone else to see. 

She looked back at tan-Haired male. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick." 

Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and he did feel really nice to be with him. Wait did she really think that? No, of course not! She didn't like Magoroku. 

"Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," She uttered, coldly. Shido nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want." 

Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku,

holding him like a teddy bear. 

He felt his cheeks raised up in heat, he was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He did really like Sohpia, so her cuddling with him was a dream come true. 

This did in fact feel weird at first, having Sophia so close to her but it was her fault. However, on the other hand, it felt good and right for her to do this. Perhaps, She like the idea of being near Magoroku. Although the more she thought about it, Did she like Shido in that way? No, of course not. Why would she, The Ice Queen fall in love? 

Sophia drifted off to sleep. 

Day off

Magoroku was sitting on the soft blue couch that resides in the student Council room. No rather like he was hunching more in pain by the zapping he gotten for the last few days. It didn't help much that he was sore. He has his legs crossed as his arms rested behind his head lazily. His whole body was sore and he wants nothing else then to just die by all the pain he was feeling. 

Sophia only sat a few feet away from him to his side with her hands resting on her lap. Although he highly doubt she would even care about his terrible pains and problems. Seeing how she never protects him and she was often times the one who inflict pain onto him even when she was the one who failed. 

Their Master, Ikazuchi had given them a day off only for a day to replenish their energy. Ikazuchi was extremely impatient so coming from him it was rare for him to give them breaks like this. Of course, no matter what he'll still be loyal to his Master. Magoroku delighted to hear that he was given a day off, at least he didn't have to be zap again.

Even with a day off he still felt dread and was completely terrified of what his master can do to him. But he decided to put that feeling aside for a day and to just relax the best he could. His master was violent towards him but, he still was very loyal to him. 

Sophia on the other hand didn't care, not even one bit. Why would she? She didn't get zap like he did. 

Both of them knew how it was truly hard for him to catch that tenbu card, wasn't exactly an easy task for either him or Sophia to accomplish. 

His eyes gazed at the flat screen TV that Was nailed to the wall. Trying to focus on a

Buddyfight that was currently going on. This didn't help much to his disarray. The fight was so boring and he rather watch the news. 

He glanced at the younger girl that was sitting next to him. Her light blue eyes were glued on the TV, looking as emotionless as ever. He wonders what the girl was thinking. What goes on inside that little head of her's? And why she wasn't so afraid of master like he was. The young vice president was certainly unlike most. 

The white-haired girl took note of his starring. She averted her attention towards him. His eyes managed to meant hers. They only lock eyes for a moment as they gaze at one another, intently. 

The male felt a burning sensation within his cheeks. He turned away quickly, feeling embarrassed for being caught staring at her. He decided to ignore that embarrassing moment trying to focus on the screen of the Tv. He just couldn't focus on it no matter how hard he manages to tried.

He found it boring so instead he let his mind wonder...to Sophia, again. How could anyone possibly like someone who was constantly malice towards him? He asked that question to himself more times then he could honestly count. He knew the answer... that is the type of people he hangs around with more. Rouga, Daivde, Terumi, and Gremlin were always rude to him. It's not like he really cares about them. Sophia was different... she can Literally take down the whole buddy police if she really wanted to. In fact she is much more powerful than the buddy police.

He likes having her around, even if she didn't talk much. She didn't need to. Even with the dead silent knowing he had at least someone there was nice and he was rather content with that. He never liked the idea of being alone. He never had someone who was willing... well been order by Kyoya... to be his assistant. He never had one before her. Being with someone else made him feel better.

He trusted the girl more than anyone else. She made him feel safe. She was his lifeline in a way. He admires her intellect. And let's not forget her Buddy Fighting skills. He would never tell her this but: he loves her skills for Buddyfighting. She was truly talented 

The girl probably didn't feel the same way towards him. He was okay with that. His only problem was that he somehow developed actually feelings for the vice president.

He remembers the first time he tried flirting with the girl so vividly. He messed up which lead to Sophia to pushed him and walked off. He just gave up after all, thinking Sophia didn't return his feelings. He just accepted it as that was his reality.

From the corner of his eye, he watches as Sophia shifted herself a little closer towards him. Her blue eyes were still looking ahead. Her eyes were like glue.

Magoroku couldn't help but hold back a blush, his cheeks felt like they were burning by just only her slight movement.

'It was just a movement, no big deal Shido...'

"Shido, your cheeks are extremely red," She pointed out. Her eyes were turned to the male nothing bothering to turn her head all the way to face the other.

"Hm?" Magoroku was taken back by this. He turned his head to look at the female, "You must be seeing things, Sophia."

She raises her eyebrow, skeptically at that response. She eyed him intently. She studied his features as his face only grew in color. She took note of the crimson red that was stain on his cheeks. "Are you... blushing?" She observed.

Magoroku eyes widened as he started to panic internally, "W-What me blushing?! Never!" He ridiculed and laughs her off, nervously. He quickly regained his composure, "Why do you care anyways?"

Her voice was monotone as she spoke,"I don't."

Magoroku rolled his eyes, "Sure you don't," He his was laden with sarcasm as he continues, "That's why you asked if I was blushing?"

Sophia groan, quickly showing her annoyance with the male. Magoroku notice this letting a small smirk to appear on his features. He knew he was getting under her skin and he loved it any sort of reaction by her that was somehow triggered by him.

"Using sarcastic remarks doesn't change anything."

"It wasn't supposed to."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you have a crush?" Magoroku asked, seemingly out of nowhere. This question caught Sophia off guard.

She gave a confused and nervous expression. An expression that Magoroku never seen before. This interested the male greatly. "Why do you want to know?" She asked with a nervous tone. Seeing this type of reaction from her was so unlike it. And he loved it. For once he felt like he was in control of her and he loves the feeling of being in control. Something he wasn't really good at doing to Sophia. 

Of course he wasn't going to let go to waste, "Well, I'm just curious to see if a heartless girl like yourself actually feel things like affection or love towards anyone."

The white-Haired teen narrow her eyes and giving him a cold look.

"That means you do have a crush then, correct?" He asked, "Wait, no, don't answer that! I have a better question: Did anyone ever told you that they love you?"

Sophia shook her head, no.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow in concern. "Not even family?"

She shook her head no again.

Magoroku lower his eyes. His expression saddened, "Oh..." He turned his head to face the TV again. "Well… I love you..." he muttered.

Sophia turned her head to face the tan-haired male fully. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about," Magoroku explained sheepishly as his cheeks lit up again.

Sophia narrow her eyes and gave a slight groan, "No, you mumble something."

Magoroku sweatdrop, "I didn't say anything."

"You said I love you," She uttered airily.

Magoroku turned to Sophia, his face was completely crimson in color, "Um... I could explain!" He shouted.

Sophia reminded completely silent and turned to the T.V. Magoroku gulp then turned back to T.V. They sat in silence. A silence was eating him alive he just wanted to end it. 

Until, he felt something heavy or rather someone on his shoulders as he tense up, not expected any weight on his shoulders. He glanced over to fine Sophia, just resting her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes slowly.

He felt his face burning more, as he felt his chest tighten. His heart was racing in his chest. Was this reality? Or was he just daydreaming again? Was this the same Sophia he knew?

He hesitantly lifted his hand up and started playing and pet with her soft white hair. Sophia didn't seem to this at all as she places her hand on Shido's chest softly. He couldn't help but give a soft and warm smile. She was snuggle up against him. He hadn't realized that Sophia was actually sleeping on him until he heard her make soft noises. She looks so peaceful and cute when she was sleeping. Not like the female he knew that's for sure.

He guess Sophia wasn't so heartless and cold after all.

"Like I would go want to go with you out of all people." 

Magoroku frowns at the female in front of him. He felt like breaking down into tears. His body

stiffened. He felt his heart drop, like it was cut in half. Her words hurt more than they should of. The pain in his chest was unbearable. The pain he never felt before. It was worse than being pushed, hit, and even being zap by thunder. 

He was trying to hold back his heartbreak expression. This became too unsettling for him to deal with. So much emotions inside of him just begging to come out. He bit the insides of his cheek. Magoroku sat there in silence looking at the female, holding back his sudden argued to cry. Why did this girl have such an effect on him? And she couldn't see that?

She gave a pitiful look, a look that was directed at Shido. He wished silently that she would stop giving him such a look. 

He didn't want her pity. He didn't need pity! 

The silent was driving him insane. It was awkward and the air around them was tense. He wanted to speak but if he did he would choke on his words or end up sobbing. The last thing he wanted was for her to see that. He couldn't let her see that.

He bit the insides of his cheeks harder to the point where he felt physically. He didn't care, the pain he felt was overmatched to the one he felt in his mouth. He was pretty sure he was bleeding as she could taste the awful blood in his mouth. 

The girl turned around and walking to the door, silently. The room was still dead silent. The only sound was coming from her heels and the door as she slid it open. 

Magoroku watched helplessly as she was going farther and farther away from him. He hated the feeling of being helpless, not being in control. Something he couldn't control was… his feelings… 

Should he called for her to wait? 

Should he go after her?

No.

She stepped outside and closed the door behind her. The sound of her heels diminished… she left him again…

Magoroku felt warm water going down his face… he was crying… letting all of his emotions out that he was holding in…

He was hurt…

He was sad….

He was heartbroken… 

Why did he have to fall in love with a girl who would never feel the same way about him? He felt stupid for thinking she change and for thinking she has a heart. She doesn't and she will never have one! 

He was sobbing uncontrollably. Much harder than he did before. Her words played in his head over and over like a broken record player. Her words were like knives stabbing his heart repeatedly. His mind was filled with thoughts. 

What if she was leaving Aido Academy? 

What if she's not coming back here?

No, he couldn't let that happen. Was he being selfish? Maybe but, he loves her and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. Even she broke his heart. 

He wiped his eyes. He was determined to go find Sophia. He lifted himself up from his chair. He power walk to the door, tripping at least one or twice. This damn boots of his were to big for him. He places his hand on the handle of the blue door, sliding it open. Then walking out then sliding it close again. 

He searched the entire school up and down at

least twice, making sure he didn't miss her. He realised he had forgotten to check the outside and Aido Academy's fighting stage. But he highly doubt she would be there. She wasn't exactly a person to Buddyfight without a reason. 

He quickly went to the closest doors that leads to the outside Feeling the cold breeze hit his body. as he enters outside and, feeling hot sun. 

He found no luck in finding her, he gave up. He walked back to his office and opened the siding down. He was surprised to find Sophia was sitting patiently on the couch.

He steps in the room and quickly ignore her presents. He refused to make any eye contact with the girl as his eyes travel around, trying to focus on anything else besides the girl. He didn't exactly prepare for this. In fact he didn't even think this on through properly. 

The silent became unbearable and he felt like he was being choked. He hated it. He felt so nervous just by being around Sophia. The room became insufferable as it was to hot. He was so eager to just run out of the room and forget that this ever happened. That wouldn't be the smart thing to do, he wanted to find her not do the opposite. 

"Shido," The voice brought Magoroku out of his thoughts and made the room a little bearable to be in, only a little. Magoroku hesitated on rather or not he she talk to the girl. Magoroku stayed silent hoping she would give up.

"I know you heard me, Shido," her voice raised, almost to a shout, she sounded like she was frustratedThe male jumped slightly, at the loudest in her voice. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable just by being around her.

Magoroku gulped. Was nervous until he realized: what's the point? He turned his attention to Sophia and folding his hands across his chest. He just wasn't going to let her do this to him. He looks straight at the girl, "Ah, Sophia, I see you haven't left Aido Academy yet, I assume you left your things there, hm?" 

"When I did I ever say I wanted to leave Aido Academy?"

Magoroku raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Oh, so you want to stay at Aido Academy? Or perhaps you want to but you don't want to break my heart? Well, sorry to break it to you but you already did that." 

Sophia parted her lips to speak to speak but said nothing. The long lingering silence was killing Magoroku, he turned away to go back to his desk. If she wanted to be silent then so be it. 

"Break your heart…" he stops in his tracks and frozen in fear. He hadn't realized that he said that out loud and hearing the girl repeat his words silently to herself. He cursed himself for being an idiot. 

"Shido, do you.. I mean…" Sophia shuttered, something she never really done before, "...did I…" she sounded so... concerned

Magoroku panic, "NO!" Magoroku yelled quickly. Magoroku lowers himself, and lifted his hand up to his face. He clears his throat sheepishly, "We should stop talking about this." 

Sophia nodded, "Sorry," She mumbled.

"Hm," Magoroku turned his attention over to Sophia, "Oh, sorry didn't hear you? My ears must be really ineffective today and they usually work so well."

Sophia just looks at him.

…

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "Come on, you have a voice, use it. I know you said something, Sophia." He was becoming impatient with the female. 

Sophia closed her eyes silently and got up from the couch. She turned to walk, only to be stopped by Shido. "I don't have time for this," the female opened her eyes to look at Shido. 

"You don't have time for what? As I see it you were sitting on the couch."

"I want to go to bed. Move out of my way, Shido," Sophia ordered.

Magoroku turns his head to the side and huffs, "Are you forgetting that this is My office. My room My rules. You don't get to call the shots here," his stated coldly.

"Really, This is how you treat your guest? I thought you like me?" 

Magoroku eyes widened and blush was forming on his face, "What?! I never said that!" 

"It was implied." 

"Implied?! Implied by what?" 

"You are really dense." 

A familiar laugh fills the room as a monster came 

of his card, "Gasha - Gasha he's denser than a wrecking ball." 

Magoroku turned his eyes to his partner, "Well, As I see it you two are the dense ones!" He yelled.

Sophia and Gallows was completely stunned and shocked by the males sudden outburst. They both stood in silence staring unsure of what to say. Sophia was mad at him for calling her dense but she found it hard to what to yell at him. She didn't understand why. 

Magoroku turned around, "Now, If you excuse me I'm going to bed!" He went to the tile on the floor and kneel down. He places his hand on the corner of the tile, popping it out of the floor which leads down to his room. He lowered himself carefully placing his feet in the ladder before using his hands to place the tile back in place. 

Once he made down the ladder he went to his closet. Taking out his pamjas and putting him on. He quickly went into his bed. It was far to early for him to get into bed but, he wanted to feel his soft blankets wrapped tightly around is frame. He held the end of his blankets for comfort. His waterworks started again as he started to cry. The end of his pillow was soaked with his salt water tears, as he cries himself to sleep.

Sophia felt worry… about Shido… coming from the girl of ice this was rare - in fact - she never had the need to feel worry. And yet, she was worrying about a guy that she hated. 

Shido was acting weird and his sudden outburst only added to the weirdness. Sophia knew he was a complete weirdo but something about his expressions and his words, 'break my heart? Well, sorry to break it to you but you already did that.' The only reasonable explanation for that was that he likes her at least that was Sophia came to that conclusion. 

Sophia took out her card and teleported herself into Shido's room to find him fast asleep in the corner of his bed curled up into blankets which were wrapped tightly around his waist. 

She walked over to him and reach out her hand, wanted to wake Shido. She quickly pulled back. No, it wasn't the right time, it was too fast. The last she wanted to discuss something that she was completely unsure of herself.

She quickly but quietly put on the pajamas shido had made her wear a few nights before. She took the ends of the covers and lifted them up, then laying herself on the small bed. Shido's back was facing her. Her eyes rested on his short tan hair. She lifted her hand to touch it, absentmindedly. She played with his short strains of hand. She was careful. She was gentle.

Magoroku woke up slowly as he felt something touching his hair in the back. It was such a gentle touch. It had to be Sophia… but why? She was

being so gentle with him. It was so unlike the Sophia he knew. He knew this was temporary bliss but didn't care. It felt good and it was comforting. He sat there pretending to be asleep as Sophia kept playing with his hair. He let out a soft moan, inattentively. 

Sophia heard this sound and move her hand away from his hair, swiftly. She realised that he was awake, however she didn't know for how long.

The male frown after he didn't feel any of her touches. "Hmm, why did you Stop, Sophia? I like what you were doing," he wines, sleepily. 

Sophia felt her a burning sensation in her cheeks. Her heart was pounding heavy in her chest. What is happening to her? Was this was liking some is? No, she doesn't like him at all! Why would she? 

"You like me doing that?" She questioned him. 

Magoroku nodded, "Yes, it's quite relaxing…" he quiver, "Could you keep doing what you were doing, Sophia?" 

Sophia stay quiet for a moment thinking of her choices, "If I do it for you, are you will to give something in return?" 

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, "Of course, sounds like a fair deal." 

Sophia nodded, "Da." 

Magoroku was sitting on the soft blue couch that reside in the student Council room. No more like he was hunch in pain by the zapping he gotten for the last few days. It didn't help much that he was sore. He has his legs crossed as his arms rested behind his head lazily. 

Sophia only sat a few feet away from him to his side with her hands resting on her lap. Although he highly doubt she would even care about his pain. Seeing how she never protects him and she was often times the one who inflict pain onto him. 

Their Master had given them a day off only for a day to replenish their energy. Ikazuchi was extremely impatient so coming from him it was rare for him to give them breaks like this. Magoroku delighted to hear that he was given a day off, at least he didn't have to be zap again.

Even with a day off he still felt dread and was completely terrified of what his master can do to him. But he decided to put that feeling aside for a day and to just relax the best he could. His master was violent towards him but, he still was very loyal to him.

Sophia on the other hand didn't care. Why would she? She didn't get zap? 

None of them knew how it was truly hard for him to catch that tenbu card, wasn't exactly an easy task for either him or Sophia to accomplish. 

His eyes gazed at the flat screen TV that

Was nailed to the wall. Trying to focus on a Buddyfight that was currently going on. This didn't help much to his disarray.

He glanced at the younger girl that was sitting next to him. Her light blue eyes were glued on the TV, looking as emotionless as ever. He wonders what the girl was thinking. What goes on inside that little head of her's? And why she wasn't so afraid of master like he was. 

The white-haired girl took note of his starring. She averted her attention towards him. His eyes managed to meant hers. They only lock eyes for a moment.

The male felt a burning sensation within his cheeks. He turned away quickly, feeling embarrassed for being caught staring at her. He decided to ignore that embarrassing moment trying to focus on the screen of the Tv. He just couldn't focus on it no matter how hard he manages to tried.

He found it boring so instead he let his mind wonder...to Sophia, again. How could anyone possibly like someone who was constantly malice towards him? He asked that question to himself more times then he could honestly count. He knew the answer... that is the type of people he hangs around with more. Rouga, Daivde, Terumi, and Gremlin were always rude to him. It's not like he really cares about them. Sophia was different... she can Literally take down the whole buddy police if she really wanted to. In fact she is much more powerful than the buddy police.

He likes having her around, even if she didn't talk much. She didn't need to. Even with the dead silent knowing he had at least someone there was nice and he was rather content with that. He never liked the idea of being alone. He never had someone who was willing... well been order by Kyoya... to be his assistant. He never had one before her. Being with someone else made him feel better.

He trusted the girl more than anyone. She made him feel safe. She was his lifeline in a way. He admires her intellect. And let's not forget her Buddyfighting skills. He would never tell her this but: he loves her skills for Buddyfighting.

The girl probably didn't feel the same way towards him. He was okay with that. His only problem was that he somehow developed actually feelings for the vice president. 

He remembers the first time he tried flirting with the girl so vividly. He messed up which lead to Sophia to pushed him and walked off. He just gave up after all, thinking Sophia didn't return his feelings. He just accepted it as that was his reality. 

From the corner of his eye, he watches as Sophia shifted herself a little closer towards him. Her blue eyes were still looking ahead. Her eyes were like glue.

Magoroku couldn't help but hold back a blush, his cheeks felt like they were burning by just only her slight movement.

'It was just a movement, no big deal Shido...'

"Shido, your cheeks are extremely red," She pointed out. Her eyes were turned to the male nothing bothering to turn her head all the way to face the other.

"Hm?" Magoroku was taken back by this. He turned his head to look at the female. "You must be seeing things, Sophia."

She raises her eyebrow, skeptically at that response. She eyed him intently. She studied his features as his face only grew in color. She took note of the crimson red that was stain on his cheeks. 

"Are you... blushing?" She observed.

Magoroku eyes widened as he started to

panic internally, "W-What me blushing?! Never!" He ridiculed and laughs her off, nervously. He quickly regained his composure, "Why do you care anyways?"

Her voice was monotone as she spoke,"I don't." 

Magoroku rolled his eyes, "Sure you don't," He his was laden with sarcasm as he continues, "That's why you asked if I was blushing?"

Sophia groan, quickly showing her annoyance with the male. Magoroku notice this letting a small smirk to appear on his features. He knew he was getting under her skin and he loved it any sort of reaction by her that was somehow triggered by him.

"Using sarcastic remarks doesn't change anything." 

"It wasn't supposed to."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you have a crush?" Magoroku asked, seemingly out of nowhere. This question caught Sophia off guard.

She gave a confused and nervous expression. An expression that Magoroku never seen before. This interested the male greatly. "Why do you want to know?" She asked with a nervous tone. Seeing this type of reaction from her was so unlike it. And he loved it. For once he felt like he was in control of her and he loves the feeling of being in control. 

Of course he wasn't going to let go to waste. 

"Well, I'm just curious to see if a heartless girl like yourself actually feel things like affection or love towards anyone."

Sophia narrow her eyes and giving him a cold look. 

"That means you do have a crush then?" He asked, "Wait, no, don't answer that! I have a better question: Did anyone ever told you that they love you?"

Sophia shook her head, no.

Magoroku raised an eyebrow in concern. "Not even family?"

She shook her head no again.

Magoroku lower his eyes. His expression saddened, "Oh..." He turned his head to face the TV again. "Well… I love you..." he muttered.

Sophia turned her head to face the tan-haired male fully. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing you need to worry about," Magoroku explained sheepishly as his

cheeks lit up again.

Sophia narrow her eyes and gave a slight groan, "No, you mumble something."

Magoroku sweatdrop, "I didn't say anything." 

"You said I love you," She said airily.

Magoroku turned to Sophia, his face was completely red in color, "Um... I could explain!" He shouted.

Sophia reminded completely silent and turned to the T.V. Magoroku gulp then turned back to T.V. They sat in silence. A silence was eating him alive. 

Until, he felt something heavy or rather someone on his shoulders as he tense up, not expected any weight on his shoulders. He glanced over to fine Sophia, just resting her head on his shoulders, closing her eyes slowly. 

He felt his face burning more, as he felt his chest tighten. His heart was racing in his chest. Was this reality? Or was he just daydreaming again? Was this the same Sophia he knew? 

He hesitantly lifted his hand up and started playing and pet with her soft white hair. Sophia didn't seem to this at all as she places her hand on Shido's chest softly. He couldn't help but give a soft and warm smile. She was snuggle up against him. He hadn't realized that Sophia was actually sleeping on him until he heard her make soft noises. She looks so peaceful and cute when she was sleeping. Not like the female he knew that's for sure. 

He guess Sophia wasn't so heartless and cold after all.

Magoroku open his eyes, slowly waking up from his deep sleep. The bed felt light and he had more room to stretch. Which was weird since Sophia was supposed to be sleeping next to him. He let out a yawn before turning to his attention down to the side of his bed, only to find that the female wasn't there. He suddenly remembered what had happened last night, with her touching his hair ever so softly. Also remembering the pain she had inflicted onto him earlier on the same day. 

He lifted his attention to up to find her back was against him, he watched as she wrapped her dark blue jacket around herself, seemingly getting ready.

"Why it is that you're always the one to get up before me?" The male whined. 

Sophia turned slightly, her gaze towards Shido,

"Were you watching me the entire time I was getting dressed?" She asked. She clearly knew the answer seeing how she was smart but she loved seeing his reactions. 

Magoroku blush, "N-No! Of course not, why would I do that? Also for your information I just got up," Shuttering nervously as he held onto the ends of his blankets tightly. 

Sophia gave an unreadable expression as he just, "Perv," she mumbled.

Magoroku snarled, "How many times do I have to tell you! I. Am. Not. A. Pervert," the male shouted in annoyance. He hated her sudden used of the word pervert he was no way in any shape or form a pervert. It was just getting under his skin. 

The girl ignored his words, "I forgot my belongings at my home." The male was raised an eyebrow being confused for a moment. He tilted his head slightly to the side, "home? You had a home the entire time?" 

Sophia nodded, "Da." 

"Then why stay here?" 

Sophia reminded completely silent and stared at him with an emotionless expression. 

"Well," he asked, "Are you going to tell me, why?" He was becoming increasingly impatient. 

Sophia still reminded silent. They both looked at one another locking eyes. Magoroku had the feeling that she knew but wasn't telling him anything. Did she not trust him? Was she ashamed? Sophia ashamed, no, that doesn't

make any sense. Then again he wasn't being considered of her feelings. 

He averted his attention down to his lap with a look of quilt, "Sorry, I shouldn't asked you questions like that...it's probably something personally I shouldn't know," he muttered under his breath. 

She ignored him and went to his closet. She picked out his everyday clothes and throw them at him, "Just get ready," she said sternly. He felt back slightly at the impact. He straightens himself up and took the clothes off his face.

"I don't know if I should yelled at you or thank you," He muttered, being unsure of which one was better. He was thankful for her actually doing something nice for him again but, then she had to go back to being rude to him again. The girl was a roller coaster ride that sent the male up and back down again. At least that what he thought about it. 

"Don't have to." 

Sophia turned her back against the boy giving him the time to get ready, in which he did. He neatly folded up his pamjas as he did this he was deep in thought. Sophia confused him so much and made things so difficult and hard on him. 

Magoroku turned around with the neatly folded pamjas in this hands. He jumped, dropping his pamjas out of his hand when he noticed that Sophia was standing right behind him looking at him sternly, he jerked away slightly. 

She took her card out and teleported her and Shido, without a word, to a room that Magoroku was unfamiliar with.

His eyes widened in amazement as he studied the new surroundings. He never seen something so beautiful before in his life. He found it just as beautiful as Sophia. Which made him think why Sophia wouldn't want to sleep in a room like this she surely would sleep here.

Magoroku quickly got up and wiped himself up. Sophia glanced at him for a second then walked over to her big closet, opening it. 

He averted his attention to the female,"Is this your room?" He asked, pointing his finger towards middle of the room. 

Sophia nodded, "Da."

"It looks like a princess lives her," Shido quickly cover his mouth and blush lightly. 

"Gesha-Gesha," Gallows came out of his card laughing at his partner, "geh, does that make you a prince, Magoroku?" 

Shido smirk, "Why yes it does… wait no. I'm the king." 

She parted her lips to speak. 

"Ah Sophia, didn't see you at home for a while," an unfamiliar feminine voice filled the room. Shido gave both a confused look and sound then turning to get a better look at who was taking. A white-haired woman in her early 40 or 50s was near the doorway. Shido noticed how the woman looked a lot like Sophia. He guessed she was related to her by blood in someway. 

The woman noticed the male, "I didn't know you were bringing guests over," She walked up to Shido and smiled at him, "You must be Mr. Shido kid, it's very nice to meet you." 

Shido blushed out of embarrassment but tried his best to hide it, "Hello, it's nice to meet you too" 

The woman nodded, "Well, aren't you just sweet." 

Sophia walked over next to Sophia and placed her hands around Shido's arm. The tan-haired cheeks were stained with a darker crimson color. He turned his attention towards her. His gaze study her features. This was so out of character for Sophia but Shido decided to just ignore it. He kinda like it this way. It felt like they were together.

"Mother, Could Shido and I get something to eat." 

The young woman smiled and nodded, "Of course, dear. Follow me." The young woman turned around and walked out of the room and Sophia follow, bring Shido with her and not showing any signs of letting. Not that he minded, in fact he loves it. 

They were in a big room Sophia was sitting next to Shido in the dining room with plates in front of them. Magoroku lifted his fort up with some food, eating it hesitantly. Magoroku face lit up, "This is so good!" He mumbled, with food still his mouth. 

Sophia nodded, "Da." She places down her fort on the side of her plate. She lifted her napkin, wiping her lips before setting it back down on the table. She turned her eyes over to look at Shido, "Also don't talk with your mouth open." 

Magoroku swallow his food, before closing his eyes and laughing nervously, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sophia."

Sophia turned her gaze back to her food and continue to eat the rest of her food in silence.

"I'm home dear," A young male walked into the room, he had a suitcase with him and he was wearing a black suite comdated with a black tie. With the way he was dressed Shido thought that he was a businessman. 

He saw the teen, glancing at him coldly. "who's that?" He questioned harshly, mainly looking at both Sophia and Magoroku. "Oh Him, he's Sophia's friend,." The young woman smile that the taller male. Magoroku frown at the false information. He wasn't friends with her and will probably never be. 

He furrowed his brows, studying Magoroku's features. Magoroku gulp as he felt extremely nervous. 

"You look rather familiar. You're Shido's kid, correct?" The young teen smile nervously and gave a nod, "Yes, It's nice to me-" he brought his hand up for the older male to have a handshake, he was interrupted."You better not try anything funny with my daughter." Shido flinch at the sudden change of attitude he had, "D-Don't worry I won't Mr," Magoroku panicked. This guy was terrifying. 

Later after that crazy and kinda creepy encounter, with he learned later on was... her father, made sense to much sense. He expression reminded her of Sophia's and so did his actions and words. They both walked through big halls of her home. 

He took glanced at Sophia, she just was looking ahead, staying silent like she always does. As he followed closely behind her, not wanting to get lost. 

Which makes him think about how much she really change for the past months and not seeing her for what felt like an eternity to him. 

"I don't think your father likes me very much,"

Shido blurted out. 

"He doesn't like anyone."

"That's explains it." 

They stay silent after a little exchanged, enjoying the moment. This silent was much more peaceful and relaxing unlike the ones they had yesterday. 

Sophia walked up to her door open it letting both her and Shido inside, then shutting it after they enter. It was getting quite late, the clock landed at around 19:00am and Sophia wasn't fully pack yet as most of her things were all over her bed; making her room look a mess. She felt... embarrassed to let Shido see this…NO. She's never embarrassed,humiliated before, sure but never felt embarrassed about something like this before. 

Why was she so embarrassed especially to let Shido see out of all people? Maybe it's do to his over cleanliness and neatness of things. She always knew that Shido kept things organized and neat. She sighed, walking over to bed, cleaning some of her things putting them off to the side, 

Magoroku walked over to her, "Do you want some help, Sophia?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

"Are you sure? You seem frustrated," he sound like he was actually concerned for her. 

Sophia didn't want that, she didn't need his

concern, "I'm fine," Sophia stated sternly, not bothering to glance up at him. 

Magoroku lower his eyes, as he gave a saddened expressions. He steps away from the female. She turned her eyes to his frame noticing the sad expression on his face. She felt guilt wash over her seeing him like this. She quickly finished with her cleaning. 

"We should probably get back to Aido-" 

She quickly interferes, "We don't need to."

Magoroku blinked and gave a baffled look towards Sophia, "Huh, why not?" 

Sophia reminded completely silent and made her own to one of the drawers. Magoroku watched in confused. She took out some pamjas and led it the male. They were light blue and weren't as girly, at least for Magoroku's taste. "Oh, thanks, Sophia," the male sleep as he took the clothes out of her hands, sheepishly. 

Sophia walked back over to her drawer and took out her nightgown, "You could get dress here. I'll get dressed in the bathroom," Sophia quickly went straight to her bathroom with her nightgown hand.

They both got dressed. Magoroku folded his clothes neatly on her bed then he picked them up. By the time he was done Sophia. He glanced at her, she wore a light blue nightgown dress. Magoroku couldn't help but blush she was beautiful in her nightgown. His hold on his clothes only got tighter as he stared at her.

Sophia turned her gaze towards Shido. She noticed that he his face was stained with crimson color. She walks up to him to get a better look. Magoroku blinked and now taking notice of have closed she was. He jumped before he inadvertently slipped, his back hits against the soft covers. His clothes also slipped out of his hand. He had no idea where they fell and frankly he didn't care.

Sophia lower her back leading in front of the tan-haired male only mere inches away from his face. Magoroku gave an apprehensive look towards the girl. She watched as the crimson on his face grew and he started to sweat. Magoroku bit the end of his tongue, as his eyes somehow travel down to her lips. He wanted to lean in and give her a peck but his gut told him otherwise. He was brought out of his thoughts by a cold hand on top of his head. Sophia had the back of her hand against Shido's forehead. 

"W-What...a-are...you d-doing, Sophia!?" His voice was strained and almost desperate. 

"Are you feeling okay, Shido?" Sophia mentally cringed at herself for sounding like she had any concern regarding his physically help. 

"I'm just really tired right!" 

Sophia nodded and leaned up, taking her hand off him in the process. 

Sophia went to the side of the bed, taking the ends of her blankets pulling them down. Magoroku quickly took his time to lifted himself up from the bed and walked on the opposite side of Sophia. He refused to make any eye contact with her or look in her detection. He was still pretty shaken up and flustered by his uncounter. 

They both got into bed pulling the blankets on top of their frames. 

Magoroku felt kinda weird to be sleeping in her bed, even if she was sleeping in his. Her bed was soft and so warm much better then Shido's bed in his opinions, he felt kind of embarrassed about his own bed. He tried to sleep but it never came no matter how much he was comfortable. 

"You don't have to be at the corner of the bed like that," He heard a voice from across the bed uttered. 

She didn't sound tired or worn out perhaps she didn't feel like sleeping either. "Hm, "He quivered, "I'm just perfectly fine over here." 

He felt a hand take hold of his arm, pulling him closer to the center of the bed. 

"Sophia, do you see me as a friend?" He put his hands up to his face and cover his mouth, he wasn't meant to asked that. A part of him wanted to slap himself, he knew better then just to ask her a question he Clearly knew the answer to. 

"Friends?" Sophia questioned. 

Magoroku Nodded, before taking his hand off his mouth slightly, "Did you ever have a friend before?" 

"I did…" she paused for a moment, "until he didn't find a used for me anymore." 

"Ah…" Magoroku bit the side of his lip, deep in thought, "...I see" Magoroku had little to no experience with friends, he would be lying if he did and he was no liar. Even with his limited experience with the topic he knew well enough that Kyoya wasn't a real friend, "He wasn't a real friend then." 

"I don't understand." 

"Well, I'm not claiming to have any experience with friendship because I don't but, I can guarantee you that Kyoya wasn't a real friend; he was only using you. You're intelligent, you knew that he was only using you."

Sophia reminded completely silent. Until she finally muttered, "Da," Defeatly. "He helped him, he made me powerful. I believed in him." 

Magoroku understand her fully well. He was the same after all. He worked under Kyoya for similar reasons, he wanted power, he wanted control.

"That's… understandable…" 

They sat in silence waiting eagerly for the other to break it at any moment. 

Sophia was the one to break it, "Do you have a friend, Shido?"

Magoroku blinked as he heard her voice, he shook his head,"No, I never had one…" 

"I never had a true friend…" She uttered.

"Well, I guess that makes two of us, then." 

"Da." 

Magoroku jerked his body around to face the girl, "You still didn't answer my question, Sophia."

"And you still didn't do the request, you promise," Sophia countered.

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "But you didn't ask me to do anything…" Sophia reminded completely silent. Magoroku sighed, "Well, do you see me as friend, Sophia?" 

Sophia narrow her eyes, "I should be asking you the same question."

"I see you as a friend, I trust you."

Sophia felt the same burning sensation like she did last time in her cheeks. "I can't believe I'm saying this…" Sophia muttered, "I see you as a friend and only as a friend."

Magoroku smile soon returned to a frown, Only as a friend. She only saw him as such? Magoroku felt his heart drop, "Oh… you do… that's great!" He said as proudly as he could. Of course, being friends with her was still pretty good. Since this was Sophia after all. But her not wanted to go farther than just a friendship meaning he had no chance to be with her in the future. 

"You okay, Shido?" The female asked bring the male out of his heart breaking thoughts.

"Ah, I'm fine, lost in thought that's all…" 

"What were you thinking about?" She seemed genuinely interested in knowing. 

He couldn't tell her that he was thinking about her breaking his heart for the second time. Magoroku think fast, "Oh, I'm just thinking about how comfortable this bed is."

Sophia narrow her eyes being skeptical about his repose, "Da." 

They spent the rest of their weekend together, just hanging out with one another. It had been hard for Magoroku since he really liked the female and it was just so difficult for him to move on. But he had to. He tried his best to hide it from Sophia. 

"Oh, good to see you two are finally back... What took you so long?" Master Kyoya was the first to notice to two coming from the forest onto their campground. Everyone turned to look at them. They all sat around their makeshift benches. The Orange-hair girl nodded nervously, "Oh, yes sorry Masker Kyoya that it took us so long to come back. Shido travel very far out into the woods then I expected."

Shido smile nervously, placing one of hands on the back of his head, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips. "Ah, I see. That's fine." Kyoya smile warmly at the two, then let his gaze wander to Shido, "Perhaps Shido, if your willing you could tell me all your findings later." The male nodded, "Of course, I would love to master." Kyoya smile didn't escape his lips as he spoke, "Fantastic, could you two take a seat." Kyoya let his hand point to the makeshift bench that happen to be in front of them and lucky no one sitting on it.

The two teens nodded quietly. Then quickly walked over to the bench and sat down. They both trying sitting as far away from one another as possible.

The members of Disasters were talking about something. That both Terumi and Shido didn't seem to be interested in, so they kept to themselves. They didn't really talk much in fact they remained silent. Only talking when they were spoken too. Which was odd for them both seeing how they love to make their opinion known on things. However, the other members didn't pay much attention to it. Not really caring.

Once it was getting late, Kyoya decided to let them all go back to the tents they were all assign to. Terumi was sharing her's with Sophia seeing how they were the only two girls in Disater in General it would make sense that they share a tent. The two females got ready for bed, putting on their own Pamjas to sleep in for the night.

Terumi snuggle up in her sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable as she felt herself difted off to sleep with a smile on face. Hopefully dreaming about Master Kyoya again.

A girl with emerald green eyes running down the stairs in her green dress. Going to her Prince. Also being careful not to trip down with her high heels."Oh, my lady, you look wonderful today. You truly are a princess." A familiar male's voice stated warmly, the girl let out a soft giggle taking the hand that male held out for her. She looked into his dark blue eyes. As the male brought her closer to him. Their chest now touching, feeling his warm breath which felt like she was being tickle. She soon planted her lips onto his into a passionate kiss. As they make-out and rudding their hands onto each other bodies.

The girl open her eyes wide and let out a sharp gasps. 'What kind of dream was that!'

She usually had those "dreams" before but with Kyoya not...not... ever with Shido! Why him? Last time She check she hated him NOT the other way around! Then she remember it... earlier she make Shido kiss her. But it was only just that, a kiss. She let a sigh escape her lips as she glance over to Sophia. She was still sleeping. That's good at least. She got up out of her sleeping bag slowly, being quiet as to not wake up the white-hair girl. She was sweating and she felt like her whole body just took a shower.

She grap her glasses putting them on. She didn't really need glasses, in fact she didn't really need glasses period to see but she like wearing them anyways. She then got her shoes and socks also putting them on. She unzipped the tent and went outside quietly and quickly. Then zipped it back up again. Feeling the cold air running throughout her short Orange color hair. It felt refreshing as she stood there for a moment and relax her body. She then started to move herself walking into the woods.

She let her mind wonder as she walk, it was cold and dark out. She knew it was dangerous out at this time of night and frankly just a terrible idea overall but she didn't care. She had to find a reasonable explanation for that weird dream she had with Shido. 'Would it honestly be that bad to have a relationship with him?' That question pop into her head randomly. 'What?!' Despite her own protest going on in her mind she thought about that question.

'He would probably take me on lovely dates, hold my hand, whisper cute things into my ears, kiss me unexpectedly--Wait! NO.' She shook her head roughly and closed her eyes, 'Why would I even think such just a thing. It was only just a kiss and nothing more...'

The male got up and let a low yawn espace his lips as he got up. Going through his bag, finding some blue and jeans and a white caller shirt. 

He dressed himself and brush his messy hair, making himself look presentable. He unzipped his tent and let himself out. Then zipped it back up. He then walked to their makeshift benches, only to find Sophia and Kyoya there. It was still pretty early out so not much would be awake at this time.

The two noticed the male, making his way up to him. "Have you seen Terumi anywhere? She wasn't in our tent when I woke up." Sophia got up from her sit then walked over to the male. The girl was the first to speak to Shido as she asked, in a monotone voice. The male raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but felt something tight inside his chest. He couldn't exactly explained it nor he ever felt it before. Which he found it odd but decided to just ingorne it, "Huh? What do you mean? Treumi is missing?" He heard his voice shake a little, even he heard the worrying tone in his voice.

Before Sophia could response to his questions, they all heard crushing noise coming closer. Sophia was in high alert as she turned her head to see who it was. Shido done the same to find that it was Terumi. The male felt relieved to see her. The girl noticed the trio, her eyes wided slightly surprised to see them up this early. She at least thought no one would be up by the time She gotten back.

Terumi quickly looked away from Shido, not daring to look in his eyes. She couldn't help but felt hated for the white-hair girl that happen to be standing next to Shido. 'That should be me next to him, not HER!' She blink, then shook her head roughly again. "Are you okay, Terumi?" The girl Opened her mouth slightly, "huh?" She looks to fine Shido right in front of her. She felt her cheeks began to burned as she looked into his dark blue eyes, "Oh..I-I'm Okay." She stated quietly. She wanted to slap herself for sounded so shy and nervous. But why wouldn't she be I mean she had a dream about the male front of her...

The male raised an eyebrow at that response, "If you say so." He didn't want to draw attention to them and frankly, he wasn't supposed to actually care about her in the first place. The male turned away from the awkward gril. Leaving her alone as he walked away.

The female sigh defeatly. As she tried her best to regain her composers. Most of the day Terumi tried her best to not go anywhere near Shido. However that didn't mean she wouldn't be watching Shido from the sidelines.

Which lead to her now, "Why are you following me?" The male turned around to face the girl with annoyance in his voice, "I just wanted to see where you going..." The girl stated shyly with her hands clench on her chest. She was completely scared about Shido's sudden outburst. Which caused her to go back to her witty old self. The male rolled his eyes then cross his arms; Looking rather unpleased. "Listen, just because I kiss you doesn't mean I like you."

The cold tone in his voice and his words broke her heart. She just wanted to break down into tears then and there but she wouldn't do it in front of him out of all people. She never felt so sad in her life. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned around facing away from the male. "Fine then, I didn't want to be your girlfriend, anyways." She quickly ran, leaving the boy behide breaking into tears.

She fanilly made back to the camp site. Her vision was a blur to her But, from what she could make out no one was here. She sat down on the makeshift benches and took her glasses off putting them on the side of the benches next to her. She place her hands onto her face and lean down. Her hand were covering her eyes.

"Oh, Terumi Dear, are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice which caused her to jump slightly. She lifted her head up and took her hands off from her face before cleaning her tears. "Huh?" She thought she was the only one here. She looked to the side to see, Elf looking at her with concern. She raised an eyebrow, "Elf? I-I'm fine... um... where is everyone else?" The look of concern didn't move off his face, "Oh they all went out to explore. Of course I didn't go because I simple didn't want to get dirty." He walked up to the female and place his hand on her shoulder, "As for you, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you."

The girl looked away from him and down at the ground. "Sorry..." She mumble. "No need to apologize, my dear." She sigh deeply, before looking back at him. "You... promise you won't judge?" The older male nodded, "I would never judge you." She let out a small smile. Before she told him all about her dreams, the kiss she share with Shido, and the encounter they just had not to long ago.

"Oh, I see, from what I heard from you, you have crush on Shido." The girl had a small blush forming on her features. "Perhaps Shido feels the same way." The girl frown, "I don't think he does... he hates me..."

"You never know but I do think he does but hadn't realized it yet. Trust me, I do happen to know a lot about romance. It's my favorite after all!"

"You really think so?" She asked with a glimmer of hope. The male nodded, "I know so, I'll even help you." The girl smile, "Thank you so much Elf... you don't have to do this" The male returned her smile, "No problem. And I want to do it. I want to see you happy after all. You're like a daughter I always wanted." Terumi felt grateful and happy to hear that he sees her as a daughter.

After that encounter she felt grateful and happy As she lied in bed. Apart of her didn't want to sleep she didn't want another with Shido in it like before.

The male got ready for bed, looking over to find that Daivde was already past out in his sleeping bag. He let a sigh. He felt kinda bad for taking his anger out on the female like that. He usually took his anger out on her like she did to him but this time was different... he seen the hurt in her eyes this time. He decided not to dwell on that anymore and go in his spelling bag. Difting off to sleep...

The male was sat in one of the chairs in the disaster headquarters. A girl with emerald green eyes and short orange-hair sat next to him. Master Kyoya was in front of them giving them there next mission together. They both nodded...

He was now at a different location, Buddyfighting with some guys he had no patience for and not familiar with who they were But... something about him made his blood boil. He then noticed Terumi was behide him, blood showing from her features as she looked terrified. Her soft orange-hair was messes and unkempt.

Was this why he was fighting these guys?

Did they hurt Terumi in some way?

Hurt Terumi in some way... he felt a sudden burst of anger deep down. A thought of someone hurting her made him anger, enraged.

He soon defeated the two males, as they ran away not daring to mess with Shido. Who turned to look at the girl as she hugged him... burning her face into his chest letting her tears drop from her heavy eyes. Shido layed his chin of top of her head. Placing of his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Then using other free hand to play with her messes hair. As he tried to calm her...

The female tried her best to stay focused, away but her eyes felt heavy as she couldn't help but closed them. She didn't fine enough strength to keep them open as she pass out...

The female was in the kitchen, placing something in the oven which appares to be food. After she closed it she felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist, she jump slightly. "Is food almost done, love? I'm getting quite hungry." The female rolled her eyes playfully, "No dear, I just put the food in the oven only a minute." The male smile and kiss on her the check, "What are you making,anyways?" The male asked. "It's a surprise!" The male nodded, "Okay then, whatever your making I bet it will be delicious! Well, I'm going to take a shower and freshen up. Call me when dinner ready." The girl nodded and gave a kiss to her lover. She watch as he was leaving the room.

No long after a little girl came bursting into the room, "Mommy! Mommy! I'm hungry! Is dinner ready?" The little girl had emerald green eyes like her mother and hair like her father. Terumi let out a sigh, "No sweetie, I just started making it." The little girl frown for a moment but her smile soon returned to her,"oh okay, can't wait."

"Asaka, did you do your homework?"

"Yes mommy, I just got done a minute ago."

Terumi smile after that and blink...

Once she open her eyes again it became dark and cold... A male with short tan-Hair had his back against her. Her eyes wided slightly, "Shido?!" She cried, she tried moving, running, anything to go get closed to him but... She found out she was unable to. It was like someone glue her to the ground.

"Don't bother Terumi!" He yelled back. Then turned around to look at the girl. "You're annoying, creepy, the list can go on. Your not someone want to spent the rest of my with!" Every word felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly in the heart. She watch in both horror and heartbreak as he got smaller and smaller until it was completely black...

"Ahh!" She woke up with a small yelp. Breathing heavily lucky no one heard her. She tried her best to steady her breathing. She layed back down. That was one weird dream first it happy, her and Shido which she assumed we were marry and had a child together. She got up and went out of her tent again.

Shido woke up. As he got up remembering about his dream last night. Still dwelling on the idea of what he dream meant. He got ready and went out of his tent.

He saw Terumi on the makeshift benches, looking down to the ground. He walked up to her, "I didn't think you were a person to want to get up early." She didn't look up at the male as she mumble a reply, "I don't really like waking up this early, I much prefer to sleep and have dreams..." The male felt something off about that response. "Hmm." He study her features for a moment before laying his hand on her shoulder and lean it smiling. The girl eyes wided slightly surprised by this and gave a small blush. However, She didn't look at him as he spook. "You look rather sleep deprived. Perhaps we should go to that river. I found and we could go swimming together."

She fanilly gather enough courage to look up at him. Shido locked his eyes with her's. He realised that her green eyes look a lot like actually emeralds then anything else. 

"I would like that..." She shuttered, softly. He gave her a soft smile in returned as they were silent, just gazing into one another's eyes.

"That's just a wonderful idea, Shido." The two blink, "Huh?" They said in unison,

coming out of their lovestuck gazed and back to reality. The pair gave a confused look and turned to the voice. Kyoya was walking up to them.

After everyone was up and ready, Kyoya made everyone followed Shido to the river. Terumi was walking next to shido, looking ahead with a worried expression written on her face. 'Why is Shido acting like this? Yesterday he was telling me he didn't like me... now he was acting like that didn't happen agh why is his confusing!'

Once they made to the river, Shido was walking up to the water to only have Davide put his leg out making him trip into the water with a yelped. Davide and Rouga let out a chuckle enjoying the moment. Terumi felt her blood boil. She was anger by the two actions. She norrow her eyes, 'How Dare they! I'll show them to mess with my man!' She thought as she took the bucket from Master Kyoya and filled up with water. She did the most unexpected thing and throw the water in their faces, "You guys are jerks! I hope you get Sick!" She yelled, throwing the bucket next to them.

Everyone was completely stunned and shock at the girl's sudden anger. She grap Shido's wrist taking him out the water. He just looked at her with the same shock and stunned expression. Still processing if this was really happening or not. "Come on Shido! Let's go and get you dried up before you catch a cold." The said was now dragging the tan-hair male out of the water and on to land with just his wrist.

She ignore all the shock and stunned expressions by everyone else and kept walking until the two fanilly made it back to the camp site. She then made her way over to his tent and let go of his wrist. Shido didn't make any attempt to move from the spot. 

He watched the girl as she unzipped to his tent, he rised an eyebrow incredulously, "Um, What are doing? You know that's my tent, right?" The girl rolled eyes, "Getting you some new clothes. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucky she found a towel. She went out of his tent and walked up to him, holding the towel in front of her. He quickly took the towel from her, "Thank you." He muttered.

She tried her best not look down at his soaked white shirt. She felt a little blush forming noticing that she could see his chest. Seeing how his shirt is guled to his body. She quickly but nervously went inside the tent again looking for some clothes. She found a shirt and some pants that she liked and came out.

She holded the clothes in front of him. Being careful not to drop them as she was shaking slightly. "Um...h-here..." Why did Shido have to have such an effect on her? He averted his attention to the clothes she was holding, he didn't move an inch or attempted to. He just let his gazed study the clothes, "hmm."

The girl looked up at him in confused, "I-is s-something wrong, S-Shido?" She was completely scared about him not liking the clothes she picked out for him. He turned his gazed to looking up at the girl, "It just I kinda need...um... boxers too..." Terumi's face went completely red, "Oh...right my bad... I'll get a pair, hold on..." She went back inside the tent. As she looking for his much needed boxers he let his mind wonder about the girl...

'I loath her...no a better term would be that I, Magoroku Shido, undoubtedly and irrefutably dispise Terumi... are Feelings are mutual. Nothing romance about this at all... She only just help me out as a "friend".'

The male shook his head, "O-okay, I got them..." He found her in front of him seeing his boxers along with the other clothes... "I want you to keep the clothes in your hand for me as a change. I'll also let you hold my wet ones... But you're to have turned around for me and not to peck on me." She nodded nervously, then closed her eyes tightly. "Good."

He quickly got changed and took the wet clothes from the girl. As they, now sat on the benches... in silent. The silent between them came unbearable. So Shido decided to be the first to talk, "I wanted to thanked you for helping me, Terumi." He wasn't exactly good at thanking people for helping me because there wasn't a single person who actually did.

"Your welcome, Shido." The girl hesitated a little before asking a question that plagued her mind, "um S-Shido could I ask about the kiss?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, turning his head to the opposite direction from the girl. "It was just a kiss, there is nothing to talk about." He said sternly.

"But--"

"No buts..." He intrptued her. He then turned his head to look at the girl, opening his eyes. "How about this? You and I can talk about this all we want alone for as long as you want when we go back... But not here..." She nodded hesitantly agreeing.

\----

Terumi opened the door to the student Council room papers in her hand to give to Shido she nervously made her up to the desk. Where the male was sitting at, his attention was on some papers in front of him.

"Hm." Noticing the girl in front of his desk averting his gazed wonder to her noticing with some papers. He let his eyes wonder to the papers in her hand. She was eagerly awaiting for him to say at least do something else. "Oh Terumi, I'm assuming you did all your tasks?" She nodded.

He couldn't see her emerald green eyes only the thick white in her glasses. Mainly because of the way she was standing. Her posture seem almost incontinent and timid. Seeing her hands shake lightly, as he push himself up from his chair and took the papers from her hands, sitting them down on his decks. Then sat down again, looking at the new papers.

"Shido..." she mumble nervously. Shido glanced up at her, "Yes, what is it?"

"Kiss me."

Male blink, his eyes wided slightly as her blunt words, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said kiss me."

He turned his chair around completely with his hand over his mouth. He felt his cheeks were burning. He mumble something but Terumi couldn't comprehend was his words. Then turned back around to face her, his face hinted with red as he lifted himself up from his chair and lean over his desk.

Planting his lips on her's slowly. She soon melted into the kiss. Shortly they broke apart. Looking into each other eyes panting heaving.

Terumi looks down being completely embarrassed. "Shido I'm um really like you..."

"I like you too, Treumi." He turned away, puffing his cheeks as he blushes madly.

Who knew a simple action like a peck on the lips could completely change someone's look on that said person. Even with it just being a kiss it turned into something much more... after it was just a kiss...

A Shadow falls on those who see it, taking control of who ever is fortunate to stumble upon it… by using Dreams & emotions.

Sophia sustain her injury. Of course the queen of Ice herself didn't suffer for too long… thanks to Shido as much as she hates to admit it. The only problem was that she just couldn't get rid of a chilling, weird feeling. 

She tries to take her mind off of it by watching the. Aido's student council president sleeping soundly next to her. It felt weird to be sleeping next to someone, especially him... but felt right. As ridiculous as they may sound coming from her. 

Her eyes travels around his face, study every detail closely. His silky short tan hair. His lips were curled into a warming, yet peaceful smile. He looks so relaxing and relief of worry. She would be lying if she didn't think he likes him better this why, instead of him always complaining and whining all the time. 

She had the sudden urge to want to touch him and that is what she did. She took hold of his gloveless soft hands as she holds them tightly with her own. She snuggles a little closer to him, for comfort as she closes her eyes. It was soothing to be like this. 

Sophia is competent, intelligent, and responsible. And yet she felt like all of that quickly went away today. While she was acting competent on her mission she still had failed it. She just knew that Master Kyoya wouldn't be pleased in knowing she couldn't simply retrieve a card and report back to him on time. She didn't think she was going to report back to her master anytime soon. 

Even with her intelligence she couldn't answer one question: Why did Shido save her in the first place? He was selfish, egotistical, and while he may act confident he was a coward at heart.

Cold… gloomy… empty… in the darkest place within her mind… But then again… everything was like that for her, not only just in her cold mind. Oh how she wants to change it but, she simply can't no matter how hard she just couldn't bring herself to show her true feelings to anyone because she had none.

At least that the shadow in her dream told her… that she was to odey, that she couldn't think for herself, that she had to sit still and look pretty. 

Fighting with herself endlessly, wanted to lose control of her dark powers fully. 

A familiar male came into view as his eyes were covered by a dark shadow, "you're weak for someone like me. I don't even know why I bother with you," he huffed coldly. 

Each word felt like a knife that was stabbing her heart. They hurt… when they shouldn't even be affecting her. 

"I try loving you but I just can't take it. You're not even girlfriend material to begin with. I'm leaving you." 

He faded slowly while backing away. She tries to chase him but the shadow developed her legs. She watched helplessly as he got further away..

Sophia eyes shot open as her heart was racing fast in her chest. She averted her gaze onto Shido as he was still sleeping. Why did she have a dream about him? 

She was hysterical as she remembers the shadow. "The shadow…" She whispers in the dead of night. She wouldn't act like this. It was that shadow...they did this to her! 

Magoroku open his eyes slowly. He was surprised to find Sophia was the impromptu cuddling with him. Magoroku couldn't help but blush at the contact. 

He noticed something as she shaking. Was she cold? No, that didn't make sense at all. It his body stay stiff as the girl kept kept her firm hold on him. 

"Sophia…?" He whimpered sleepy.

Sophia blinks as she quickly moves away for him over to the end of the bed, nearly falling off in the process. She forces herself to stop shaking as she stares at him. 

Magoroku looks at her in shock as he quickly sits up, staring at her, "Sophia is there bothering you? Are you uncomfortable? Are you cold? 

He overflow her with questions. Sophia shook her head no. She wasn't uncomfortable and she wasn't cold. 

Magoroku gave a worried expression. He turns over to his clock, looking at the time. It was still pretty late in the night, "Well, it's pretty late. Do you want to go back to sleep?" 

"No, I can't," she said pensively. 

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "hm," he hummed as he consciously stares at her. 

"Did you have a nightmare, Sophia?" It was the only thing he could possible think of if she wasn't uncomfortable or cold. Sophia gave a sick expression while remaining silent. 

"Well, did you, Sophia?" 

She didn't move, didn't say a word. She was secretly hysterical. 

"Sophia?" Magoroku started to worry about the girl. 'She never acted like this before…'

Magoroku lifted his hand placing it on her forehead. 'Her temperature feels fine but she doesn't look already.' 

Sophia took his hand, gripping it tightly as she lifted herself up. "I'm fine, go back to bed. You need sleep, Shido." 

"The Sophia I know wouldn't care about my need for sleep." 

Sophia cringe. he was right. "I don't, I just want you to take care of my leg properly and not be sleeping on the job."

Magoroku sighs, "Well since we're on the topic of your leg, I suppose I could check it now. Just in case it your wound didn't open." 

Her dreams only got worse as time went on. The worst of them all was when she had the Master Kyoya one. It sent chills down her body...

"M-master kyoya?" The girl questioned, shuttering as her master was standing in front of her with a look of disapproval. She disappointed him greatly. And she was worried that he was going to do. 

"Sophia, how dare you fail me!" 

"I'm sorry Master…" 

The next words that came out of his mouth were the ones she didn't want to hear, "You're not my friend anymore, I don't want to ever see your face again." 

Her whole world felt like it was crashing down. As she tries to plead to him to let her stay. But nothing work. 

Sophia reminded distant from Shido, not bothering to talk to him. Lucky for her, her leg heal fast as she was out. Her dreams, no nightmares rather, were still stuck in her mind. No matter how hard she tries to forget them.

She told her master that she failed her mission. Kyoya was of course no to happy about that but forgives her anyways, giving her a new important task. 

"Soph," the female hummed lovely as she swiftly walks to her white-haired boyfriend.

The boy's eyes still glue onto his table, not paying any mind to the girl in front of him.

Shido puffed his cheeks, not liking the lack of attention she was receiving, "Soph!" 

Soph blinks as he turns his gaze up to find his girlfriend pouting at him. He raised his eyes skeptically. 

Shido smiles, "Okay, now I have your undivided attention," she placed her hands on her hips, "I want to go to something," she whined.

"Like what?" The deep voice of the male was a monotone. 

Shido took her hand off his hips and place one of them on his cheek, "I don't know, you're supposed to take me out on romantic dates and show me your attention," 

Shido turn her gaze towards the male, just staring deeply into space. She got up and made her way over towards him. 

Shido stares at the taller male in front of him, gazing lovingly at his features. She stepped closer to him and took his hand holding them tightly with her own. 

"What a perfect size for hand holding." Were the first words spoken out her, look to be soft, lips. Breaking the silence she hated the most. 

Soph made no move, made no effort in trying to communicate. Her emotionless expression gaze down onto the floor, being unsure. 

She dazzled him with her charming, yet nasty personality. Soph knew this for a fact, he wasn't dumd. But yet he still fell for her. 

Shido was mostly proud of the fact that she was able to take his heart, of course it took a few tries and fails attempts but finally worked in the end. 

Her dark blue eyes gleaming with bliss as she continues stares at the Ice King, her Ice King. 

Her lips curl into a smile, "Well, aren't cute." 

This wasn't the first he heard those words.

Soph narrow his eyes, gazing up from his table that contains his duties to find the girl in front of him, "You always say that, Shido." 

Her face drop, her lips curl into a frown as her eyes glisten, "well, I would stop saying it if it wasn't true."

Soph rested his eyes down on the floor once more, remaining silent. 

"Soph?"

Soph didn't look back up at him. He didn't say a word. 

Shido puffed her cheeks, not liking the lack of attention she was receiving, "Soph!" 

Soph blinks, he turns his gaze up to find his girlfriend pouting at him. He raised his eyes skeptically at the girl

Shido smiles, "Okay, now I have your undivided attention, I want to go to something," she whined.

"Like what?" 

Shido removed his hand from her hold and place it on his cheek, "I don't know, you're supposed to take me out on amazing romantic dates and show me your utmost attention." 

Soph lowered his head, "you always complain when I do, it's annoying." 

"I do not." 

"Yes, you do. During our last date you said "you hated it and the food doesn't taste very well"." 

Shido parted her lips to say something but was interrupted by her buddy, coming out of his card in between the two. 

"Gesha-gesha, when doesn't Roku ever complain, geh?" She mocked. 

She narrowed her eyes at her buddy, "go away Gal!" 

Sophia and Magoroku were together for a few months. She still can recall their first date so vividly. It was a nice fancy restaurant, much to Sophia's distaste. The date… was well awkward to say the least. Despite the fact they work together they are usually alone. They still didn't know one another on a personal level which Sophia wasn't the type to share this sore of stuff. 

Shido was evidently a nervous wreck, even when he tries denying it when she asked if he was nervous. She found it disturbingly cute that he was so worried about how she felt about this and about the whole date in general. 

His nervousness made him, in return, clumsy… well more clumsier than usual that is, by splitting his drink on Sophia's dress by mistake. 

She was spite that her new dress got ruined. Why wouldn't she be? She ends up, somehow forgiving him and requested that they go for a walk. Shido radically agreeds with her. 

Sophia eyed his hand, wanted to take hold, In the middle of their walking trip she took hold of his take his hand, unexpectedly. Shido was a blushing mess and tense up at her sudden hand holding. He couldn't even make a coherent sentence. 

Sophia just plays this off as nothing. 

The next day, much to Sophia's shook Shido came to her in guilt with a surprise. She questions him but Shido ends up forcing her to open the box once she did she found a new dress. She blinks and asked him why he wasted his money on her. He said that he loves her and that he felt bad. She couldn't help but smile and thanked him for his gift.

As time went on they got closer, their relationship was more getting to know each other and occasional hand holding. Not once did they kiss or made out together. Just two people who enjoyed each other's company. That how it was, it wasn't a bad thing either. Sophia wasn't into those romance things. 

As their relationship develops so did her desires

and intense attraction for him. It wasn't the pity things like fangirling about him.

No.

She wanted to feel him, his lips, his body, his heat… having him in her embrace and never letting go. She wanted him all of it to herself. 

"Are you cold, Shido," the girl asked as her eyes travel lazily around his frame. He was quivering. 

Magoroku shook his head, "no, I'm okay."

Sophia turns her body fully to face the student council president before making her way towards him. Magoroku flinch as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart. 

Sophia peering her eyes studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and agitated Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her. 

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become visible on his cheeks. 

Sophia knew what he wanted. Of course she did as she wanted the same. She took a firm hold of his hands, stopping him from moving. She half hearted leaned on smacking her foreign lips onto his, hastily. His eyes widened as his whole body tense by the sudden action. 

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, only for the need of air. Sophia eyes rested on his now swollen lips. The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform. 

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was to irresistible as she kissed him again with much more force, before breaking the kiss for much needed air. 

Shido jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While he brought her closer to him, affectionately. He closed his eyes and lean down, planted a gently kiss on Sophia's kiss. which Sophia more than willing to obliged to as she kisses back. 

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Shido let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. It sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body. 

Soonly turning into a full blown heated make out session. Sophia hands travels under the males shirt. Shido shivered as she was rubbing her hands all throughout his upper body and chest. 

They broke the kiss, not caring about the saliva that was. They stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel the hot and intense breath as his was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, "We shouldn't being this here…Making out in the halls is strictly prohibited, Sophia.." he muttered as turning his gaze away from her and landing it the floor. 

He felt completely ashamed that he forgot he was in the halls. He just lost control of himself, her taste, her lips, her body. Something he never got from her before this. He couldn't imagine how others would think if they saw both of their student council president and vice president making out in the halls. 

"well, do you want to continue in a more private location, Shido?" She broke the silence. 

He wanted to continue, he wanted to taste her, to feel her, to export every inch of her, "Only if you too…" he didn't want to force himself onto her, if she truly didn't want that. 

"Da," Sophia nodded while taking out glowing yellow buddy card using it to teleport them into her room. A room in which she was rarely in herself. She only brought Shido here at least twice in the past. 

Without any time to waste Sophia places her hand on his chest, pushing him down the blue covers of her soft him while going down with him. She pressed her body against his, her face only inches apart, "you know, I have been wanting to do that for a while now." 

Magoroku felt flustered as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you have?" He questioned, as his expression saddened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He felt 

Sophia shrugged him off, "I want more than kisses from you, shido." 

Magoroku face went blank, "L-like what...?" He asked nervously. 

Sophia gave a malice smirk and leans in, "I think you already know what I want, shido," she murmured.

Magoroku quivered at the girl's whispering and seduction tone. He knew what she was talking about. 

Her hands travel under his shirt once more before she lifts herself once more, "Shido, take off your shirt."

Magoroku cheeks stained with a darker shade of red, if that was even possible at this point. As he stares at her he got a brilliant plan and, "I don't know…" he said while trying to act innocent,"I think you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to make me take off my shirt, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "like what?"

"Maybe more of her bittersweet kisses." 

Without any time to waste, Sophia smacks her lips onto his roughly and hastily. Magoroku kiss back without a second thought. He placed one of his hands onto her head, digging his fingers into her silken, white, snow liked hair. He pressed her head down, deepened the kiss. He licks the bottom of her lips just begging for entrance. Sophia kept her mouth close, with a slight smirk. Magoroku, let his other free hand travel down to her butt, giving it a light s

lips onto his once more. She felt 

A small spark of pleasure further relaxed his body as Chronos shifted ever so slightly, prodding his length to lightly graze his prostate.

Judai whimpered as Chronos finally stopped, his balls gently resting on Judai's swollen bottom. As if to ease his lover of his pain, Chronos placed small, loving kisses on Judai's lips, nose, eyelids, desperately keeping himself in check as his length pulsated in Judai's channel.

As if by some sort of magic, each and every kiss from those soft, purple painted lips, the pain eased itself off of Judai's panting body until his body succumbed to a numb warmth. A tinge of pain in the back of his mind slowly melted into the deeper recesses of his conscious, replaced by the feel of his lover embracing him from inside and out.

She wanted to feel him, his lips, his body, his heat… having him in her embrace and never letting go. She wanted him all of it to herself. So when Shido pop out the big question, she without hesitation said Da. 

Magoroku was surprised at first and the one who was crying. Sophia was comforting him. 

After months of planning and trying out cakes together it was their wedding day. 

The wedding day was today, their special day. Magoroku was a little scared to say the least, cold feet. Davide opens the door to the room only to find his friend in the far corner, holding himself. Davide raised an eyebrow at he walks over to the other male, "Oi, Shido what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be getting ready." 

Magoroku looks up sheepishly to see his best man, Davide in front of him, "I am ready." 

Davide raised an eyebrow, "Then what the hell are you doing just sitting in the corner? Get your ass up you're going to get married soon." 

Magoroku played his fingers and looks down, "I can't…" he was ashamed. 

Davide blinks, "C'mon Shido, don't tell me you're getting cold feet?" 

"What if she doesn't love me and she's only doing this because she has too. What if I mess up and she doesn't love me anymore." 

"She not doing this because she's forced to, you know?" 

"You never know, Davide! She always listen to orders. I just don't want her to be unhappy with me." 

"And what if she's happy with you now? Maybe she does want to spend the rest of her life with you?"

Magoroku sighs and lifted himself off. He wiped his tuxedo using his hands.

They said their vows, they kissed, and all of that sapping stuff weddings normal have. Thanks to Davide he was able to help Magoroku with his nerves.

"I heard you were nervous. 

Sophia effortlessly carry Magoroku all the way to the door of their hotel room. She didn't want to put him down despite the tan-haired protests and complains of wanted to put down. She just ignore all of this. 

She swifty unlocks the door and enters.

"We're in our hotel room now so can you put me down, Sophia?" 

Sophia nodded, "Da," She did as she was told, putting him down. 

He stood beside her as he turns his attention towards Sophia only to find her messing with her white wedding dress, "I hate wearing this…" 

Magoroku smiles sheepishly and laughs lightly at the female.

Sophia eyes travel lazily around his frame, hearing his giggles. She puffed her cheeks, "why are you laughing at?"

"I never thought you were the one to complain about these sorts of things." Magoroku was trying his best to keep a straight face but he couldn't. He burst out laughing. He Magoroku lifted his hand up to his face, covering his mouth. 

Sophia narrow her eyes while watching her husband being a laughing mess. 

"no need to worry you'll be taking it off soon anyway." 

Sophia eyes travel lazily around his frame, "I'm assuming you'll be the one to take it off of me, then." 

A color of crimson become visible on his cheeks staining his whole face, "W-well, only if you want me too." 

Sophia turns her body fully to face the Aido's formal student council president before making her way towards him. Magoroku flinch as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart. 

Sophia peering her eyes studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and agitated Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her. 

"I would like that." 

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. 

Sophia knew what he wanted. Of course she did as she wanted the same. She took a firm hold of his hands, stopping him from moving. She half hearted leaned on smacking her foreign lips onto his, hastily. His eyes widened as his whole body tense by the sudden action. Even to this day. 

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, only for the need of air. Sophia eyes rested on his now swollen lips. The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform. 

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was to irresistible as she kissed him again with much more force, before breaking the kiss for much needed air. 

Shido jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While he brought her closer to him, affectionately. He closed his eyes and lean down, planted a gently kiss on Sophia's kiss. which Sophia more than willing to obliged to as she kisses back. 

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Shido let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. It sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body. 

Soonly turning into a full blown heated make out session. Sophia hands travels under the males shirt. Shido shivered as she was rubbing her hands all throughout his upper body and chest. 

They broke the kiss, not caring about the saliva that was. They stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel the hot and intense breath as his was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Sophia leaned in again but her new husband immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer. Blinking her eyes in confusion. 

"Sophia, have you ever thought of well… having Children together," he asked anxiously as turning his gaze away from her and landing it the floor. 

"I have. Why are asking, Shido?" 

Magoroku looks back up at her, "I just wanted to know if maybe someday we'll raised a family. It doesn't have to right away of course! Just when you're ready. " 

"We most likely will, but until that day comes let just enjoy this moment, Shido." 

Without any time to waste Sophia places her hand on his chest, pushing him down the red covers of her soft him while going down with him. She pressed her body against his, her face only inches apart, "you know, I have been wanting to do this for a while now." 

Magoroku felt flustered as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you have?" He questioned, as his expression saddened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He felt 

Sophia shrugged him off, "I want more than kisses from you, shido." 

Magoroku face went blank, "L-like what...?" He asked nervously. 

Sophia gave a malice smirk and leans in, "I think you already know what I want, shido," she murmured.

Magoroku quivered at the girl's whispering and seduction tone. He knew what she was talking about. 

Her hands travel under his shirt once more before she lifts herself once more "Shido, could take off my dress now?" 

Magoroku cheeks stained with a darker shade of red, if that was even possible at this point. As he stares at her he got a brilliant plan and, "I don't know…" he said while trying to act innocent. "I think you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to make me take off your dress, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "like what?"

"Start calling me Magoroku." 

Sophia raised her eyebrow in confusion, "As you wish magoroku."

Magoroku lips curl into a smirk"oh! And maybe more of her bittersweet kisses." 

Without any time to waste, Sophia smacks her lips onto his roughly and hastily. Magoroku kiss back without a second thought. He placed one of his hands onto her head, digging his fingers into her silken, white, snow liked hair. He pressing her head down, deepened the kiss. He licks the bottom of her lips just begging for entrance. 

Sophia kept her mouth close, with a slight smirk. Magoroku, let his other free hand travel down to her butt, slapping it lightly. Sophia mouth open in shock as Magoroku took the time to enter her mouth, exporting the insides using his tongue. 

A small spark of pleasure further relaxed his body as Chronos shifted ever so slightly, prodding his length to lightly graze his prostate.

Judai whimpered as Chronos finally stopped, his balls gently resting on Judai's swollen bottom. As if to ease his lover of his pain, Chronos placed small, loving kisses on Judai's lips, nose, eyelids, desperately keeping himself in check as his length pulsated in Judai's channel.

As if by some sort of magic, each and every kiss from those soft, purple painted lips, the pain eased itself off of Judai's panting body until his body succumbed to a numb warmth. A tinge of pain in the back of his mind slowly melted into the deeper recesses of his conscious, replaced by the feel of his lover embracing him from inside and out.

anxiously

Sophia and Magoroku were together for a few months. She still can recall their first date so vividly. It was a nice fancy restaurant, much to Sophia's distaste. The date… was well awkward to say the least. Despite the fact they work together they are usually alone. They still didn't know one another on a personal level which Sophia wasn't the type to share this sore of stuff. 

Shido was evidently a nervous wreck, even when he tries denying it when she asked if he was nervous. She found it disturbingly cute that he was so worried about how she felt about this and about the whole date in general. 

His nervousness made him, in return, clumsy… well more clumsier than usual that is, by splitting his drink on Sophia's dress by mistake. 

She was spite that her new dress got ruined. Why wouldn't she be? She ends up, somehow forgiving him and requested that they go for a walk. Shido radically agreeds with her. 

Sophia eyed his hand, wanted to take hold, In the middle of their walking trip she took hold of his take his hand, unexpectedly. Shido was a blushing mess and tense up at her sudden hand holding. He couldn't even make a coherent sentence. 

Sophia just plays this off as nothing. 

The next day, much to Sophia's shook Shido came to her in guilt with a surprise. She questions him but Shido ends up forcing her to open the box once she did she found a new dress. She blinks and asked him why he wasted his money on her. He said that he loves her and that he felt bad. She couldn't help but smile and thanked him for his gift.

As time went on they got closer, their relationship was more getting to know each other and occasional hand holding. Not once did they kiss or made out together. Just two people who enjoyed each other's company. That how it was, it wasn't a bad thing either. Sophia wasn't into those romance things. 

As their relationship develops so did her desires

and intense attraction for him. It wasn't the pity things like fangirling about him.

No.

She wanted to feel him, his lips, his body, his heat… having him in her embrace and never letting go. She wanted him all of it to herself. 

"Are you cold, Shido," the girl asked as her eyes travel lazily around his frame. He was quivering. 

Magoroku shook his head, "no, I'm okay."

Sophia turns her body fully to face the student council president before making her way towards him. Magoroku flinch as Sophia leans in, their faces only mere inches apart. 

Sophia peering her eyes studying his features intently. She locks eyes with the panicky and agitated Shido. His beautiful dark blue eyes gazing at her. 

He was the one to break the eye lock as Sophia watched his eyes travel tentatively down to her lips. A color of crimson become visible on his cheeks. 

Sophia knew what he wanted. Of course she did as she wanted the same. She took a firm hold of his hands, stopping him from moving. She half hearted leaned on smacking her foreign lips onto his, hastily. His eyes widened as his whole body tense by the sudden action. 

She nibbles on his bottom lip. He gasped, Sophia took this time to export his the insides of his mouth She broke the kiss, only for the need of air. Sophia eyes rested on his now swollen lips. The crimson color on his cheeks only grew darker, staining his cheeks a dark red similar to his shoulder pads on his uniform. 

Sophia gave a malice smirk in satisfaction. The taste of his mouth was to irresistible as she kissed him again with much more force, before breaking the kiss for much needed air. 

Shido jerked his hands away from Sophia's tight hold and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. While he brought her closer to him, affectionately. He closed his eyes and lean down, planted a gently kiss on Sophia's kiss. which Sophia more than willing to obliged to as she kisses back. 

Sophia pressed her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. The kiss turned heated as Shido let his hands travel up and down the side of her waist. It sent a pleasant shiver throughout her body.

Soonly turning into a full blown heated make out session. Sophia hands travels under the males shirt. Shido shivered as she was rubbing her hands all throughout his upper body and chest. 

They broke the kiss, not caring about the saliva that was. They stare at each other with lustful eyes. Sophia could feel the hot and intense breath as his was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. 

Sophia leans in again. Shido immediately placed his finger on her lips stopping her from coming any closer, "We shouldn't being this here…Making out in the halls is strictly prohibited, Sophia.." he muttered as turning his gaze away from her and landing it the floor. 

He felt completely ashamed that he forgot he was in the halls. He just lost control of himself, her taste, her lips, her body. Something he never got from her before this. He couldn't imagine how others would think if they saw both of their student council president and vice president making out in the halls. 

"well, do you want to continue in a more private location, Shido?" She broke the silence. 

He wanted to continue, he wanted to taste her, to feel her, to export every inch of her, "Only if you too…" he didn't want to force himself onto her, if she truly didn't want that. 

"Da," Sophia nodded while taking out glowing yellow buddy card using it to teleport them into her room. A room in which she was rarely in herself. She only brought Shido here at least twice in the past. 

Without any time to waste Sophia places her hand on his chest, pushing him down the blue covers of her soft him while going down with him. She pressed her body against his, her face only inches apart, "you know, I have been wanting to do that for a while now." 

Magoroku felt flustered as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "you have?" He questioned, as his expression saddened, "Why didn't you say anything?" He felt 

Sophia shrugged him off, "I want more than kisses from you, shido." 

Magoroku face went blank, "L-like what...?" He asked nervously. 

Sophia gave a malice smirk and leans in, "I think you already know what I want, shido," she murmured.

Magoroku quivered at the girl's whispering and seduction tone. He knew what she was talking about. 

Her hands travel under his shirt once more before she lifts herself once more, "Shido, take off your shirt."

Magoroku cheeks stained with a darker shade of red, if that was even possible at this point. As he stares at her he got a brilliant plan and, "I don't know…" he said while trying to act innocent,"I think you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to make me take off my shirt, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "like what?"

"Maybe more of her bittersweet kisses." 

Without any time to waste, Sophia smacks her lips onto his roughly and hastily. Magoroku felt a small spark of pleasure. He kissed back without a second thought. He placed one of his hands onto her head, digging his fingers into her silken, white, snow liked hair. He pressed her head down, deepened the kiss. He licks the bottom of her lips just begging for entrance. Sophia kept her mouth close, with a slight smirk. Magoroku, let his other free hand travel down to her butt, giving it a light squeeze. Sophia mouth open in shock. Magoroku took this time to push his tongue into her mouth, exploring all that he could.

They broke the kiss, they both took the time to catch their breath.

"Next time don't lie about being cold." 

Magoroku blinked in shock as Sophia got up and left. "Sophia!" He yelled, desperately. Sophia kept walking away. "Aren't you going to please me?"

"You can do that yourself, Shido," She made her up to her door and opened it. She walked and closed the door behind her. leaving a lustful and aroused Shido behind. 

Magoroku groan. Why does Sophia always played him like that? 

"I wish to return to Aido Academy and come back as the Vice president."

Magoroku purse his lips in confusion. Then lifted his chin up from the back of his hand that rested on my desk. Starting at the girl that was in front desk of his desk. 

Magoroku gave a puzzled look towards the female, "Huh, You want to come back to Aido Academy?" He was perplexed. He thought all about her motives but the problem was he knew none of them.

"Isn't that what I said?" 

They lock their eyes being completely silent for a moment, being deep in though. What is a good thing to let the white-haired female come back?

Magoroku closed his eyes, "Yes it was. Very well then. I'll see what I can do."

Sophia watched the male as he got up from his chair and walked past the female, going up to sliding blue door. Placing his hand on it then turning his head to the side to look at the girl once more.

She was looking at him back. "Out of curiosity, Sophia, what's makes you want to return to Aido Academy?" She closed her eyes, "I'll tell you that once I get back into Aido, it's important."

He nodded Reluctantly, "I'll get you back into Aido Academy just stay here and I'll return shortly."

She nodded. He turned around and sliding the door open; stepping out. Then sliding the door shut again. 

Sophia waited for a few moments in complete silent until she heard the sliding open. She shifted her attention to the male entering. "Well Sophia... welcome back to Aido Academy! And you're also back to being the vice president!"

Sophia closed her eyes, "Da."

Magoroku made his way to the girl, "So are you going to tell me why decided to came back to Aido?"

Sophia nodded, "Have you heard about the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord Tenbu card?" 

Magoroku nodded, giving her a confused expression. "You mean that monster that Gao fought at the sky tower yesterday?" 

She slightly nodded, confirming that statement.

"I don't get it. Why would that matter?" 

"Master Kyoya order both you and me to work with a guy that goes under the name Ikazuchi. He needs Tenbu to fully revive his partner, Yamigedo." 

Magoroku raises his eyebrows, placing his hands on his hips and lean forward slightly, "Ikazuchi? Who is he and why haven't I heard of him before?"

"Gesha-gesha." 

They both froze, hearing a familiar laughter filled the room as Gallows came out of his card, "Looks like someone's jealous, geh, because Sis Big Sophia was hanging with someone but them." Gallows teased.

Magoroku's cheeks stained with crimson as he huffed, turning his head to the side, "I'm not jealous, Gallows Just curious that's all." 

Gallows laughed sneering at Magoroku causing them to go back and forth.

Sophia narrow her eyes at Shido and his partner watching them fighting like an old married couple. She found it pointless and a waste of time when she clearly needed and task to do something important.

Taking out her glowing yellow buddy card, "Stars use your light to guide me." After saying her phase a small blue orb appear. She peered into it.

"You know what Gallows yo-" Magoroku stops mid sentence after hearing the girl's voice. He averted his attention to the female, giving a confused look and sound. Magoroku steps forward also peering into the blue orb that Sophia seem captivity on. 

"What are you doing, Sophia?" 

"I found Mikado's current location. Let's go and ask where Tenbo is now while we still can."

"Good idea."

They both walked out of the school and into the courtyard of the school.

"Oh man this sucks!"

Magoroku heard the familiar raspy voice nearby, placing his attention onto younger male coming into view. He quickly whispers something to Sophia and she nods. 

His started to make his way up to him as Sophia followed, "What's wrong Mikado? Lose your Crayons?" Magoroku sneered. 

Gao and his partner, Drum blink, turning to face the two teens making their way towards them, "Good afternoon Buddy police trainee, Mikado Gao," Magoroku greeted the male while Sophia reminded completely silent.

"What's she doing here?!" The dragon asked angrily noticing the white hair female.

"Oh her," Magoroku closed his eyes and lifted his hand up, pointing it towards the girl to his side. "Surely you must remember her, Sakharov Sophia she has returned to being our lovely vice president." 

Sophia closed her eyes, "Da."

Drum step forward, pointing his finger at the two, 

"Lovely?! She's anything but lovely!" The small dragon was contemptuous, "Just go back to the way came?" 

Magoroku ignore the urge to teach that dragon a lesson, "We only have a question we need to ask you, that's all and We'll be on our way." 

"Ask away," said the mighty sun fighter. 

Magoroku open his eyes to face look at the two, keeping his hand up, his pointer finger was now pointed towards the two as he continues to speak.

"You fought Tenbu at the sky tower, correct? Do you happen to know where he is now?" Magoroku asked.

Gao eyes widened as he gave a confused sound. Drum was quite hesitant to tell them but Gao rescued him it was fine.

"Why would we you ever tell you guys in the first place!?"

Magoroku didn't take to kindly to that's he groans lightly then placing his finger into the air, "Now you listen here. You little-"

"Magoroku." The girl stated sternly stop the 

Frustrated male mid sentence. As She quickly lifted her foot crushing her heel into his black boot hitting his foot. Twisted her heel around his foot, roughly.

Magoroku yelled in pain also instantly, closing his eyes tightly, gripping his thigh. Jumping up and down, as he kept saying Ow in repeat. Why did Sophia have been so abusive to him at times?

"I think any true Buddyfighter would be interested, don't you think?" The girl asked. Looking at the two.

Drum didn't exactly trust her or even Shido for that matter. Gao on the other hand didn't mind telling them. Gao told the two where Tenbu was. Dark shadows appear under Sophia's and Magoroku's eyes. Looking at Gao and his partner, warily; before closing their eyes.

Magoroku smile and place his hand up into a wave, "That's great. Have a wonderful rest of your day guys."

Sophia and Magoroku quickly left the two be and was now walking down a concrete path. "Well, I never expected Gao to have him. He's only going to make only going to make this more difficult for us."

"Magoroku, wait." The male blink and come to stop. He turned around to face his girlfriend, giving her a worried expression. "You have a plan?" He asked. 

She lifted her yellow glowing buddy card up, "No, he wants us." She stated sorely.

"Huh?" Magoroku mumble as Sophia teleported him and herself to Ikazuchi's secret base. Sophia's feet landed on the ground Softly however, Magoroku wasn't so lucky as he leaned into water. Magoroku lifted himself up, looking at the girl. "It's it to much to ask for a warning when you that?!" Magoroku questioned the girl. She reminded silent. And started walking away.

Magoroku's eyes widened as heard his partner laughing at his buddy misfortune. Gallows came out of his card in front of the male once more, "Gesha-Gesha I don't think Big Sis Sophia likes you anymore, Magoroku." Gallows teased. Magoroku groan at his buddy comment, "Shut up, Gallows. That's not true."

Magoroku notice for the corner of his eye that Sophia was walking away. He reaches his hand hand out, "Oh, Sophia Dear, wait for me!" He yelled. Gallows laugh and followed Sophia. The tan hair male let out a defeated sign and got out of the water.

A well fit male with spiky Yellow along with black stripes was eating his chicken wings loudly. Until he heard the footsteps. He turned over tossing his chicken bone to the side, wiping his mouth before speaking. "So you find where Tenbu is hiding?" The male asked in his dark raspy voice. 

Magoroku ran up to the male, being surprised and confused on how this guy knows that. "H-How did you know? Don't tell me that...!" Realization hit as he turns his head to look at Sophia. Gallows and Sophia was looking at him back. "That's right. I told him."

"Didn't you notice, geh?"

Magoroku looks at the two being completely silent.

"You three will be working with me for now on?" Magoroku heard this and was slightly confused, "huh?" He turns his head to look back at the male.

"So used this." The male lifted a card up and throw it up into the air as he yelled his phrase. A monster that Magoroku haven't heard or even seen before. "What's yours is mine and what's mine is mine. You know the rest."

"Yes, I-I Do." Magoroku stated nervously.

"I can't get the flavour out of my mind, I need it!"

Sophia opened up a portal, after Ikazuchi gave her the buddy card. Sophia and gallows walked through the portal, started their plan. However, Magoroku was stop. "Hey, you." he tense up instantly hearing the voice. "Oh, um me?"

Ikazuchi narrows his eyes, "You're the only one here." Magoroku eyes wonder frankly around the cave. "Oh right... sorry..." Magoroku mumble.

Magoroku had mixed feelings about the male that he knew nothing about.

"What's Your name?" Magoroku flinch, now realizing how the well build male was walking up to him. "Oh, I-I'm Shido, sir." Magoroku shuttered. "Well Shido, I have something I want to give to you." Ikazuchi took something out of his back pocket and lifted it up towards, Magoroku. Magoroku

Averted his attention down at the object with his eyes wided, studying it's features.

"This is called The Black Skull. Use for Buddyfighting Gao. It creates a darkness barrier. To do it Simply yelled 'Darkness barrier in shroud and confused' and it would work."

Magoroku nodded understanding what he was told. The male held in out in front Magoroku. Magoroku took it, "Thanks um..."

"Call me Ikazuchi. Now go and bring Tenbu to me now!" Ikazuchi order. Magoroku Sweatdrop and nodded. He placed the item in the pocket of his shirt and ran through the portal that Sophia still had open for him. To no surprise it led right his office.

"What took you so long?" Sophia asked. "Huh?" Magoroku flinch, turning his attention to the female. Magoroku laughed it off nervously. 

Magoroku eyes scanned the room noticing something was missing, "Sophia, where is Gallows?"

Sophia closed her eyes and lifted her finger up, "Oh he's carrying out our first fazed of our plan." 

"The first faze of our plan?" Magoroku questioned. 

Sophia nodded as she parted her lips to speak.

"Gesha-gesha." A laughed filled the area as Magoroku buddy entered the room.

Sophia turned her frame slightly to the side and opened her eyes, "Did you do what I told you to do, Gallows?" 

Gallows nodded, "Geh, everything worked out great." 

Sophia gave a malice smirk, "Good."

Magoroku looked at the with a confused expression written on his face. 

What were these two planning? 

Why was he the last to know these sort of things?

Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyoya's office. Her master, Gean Kyoya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. The room was silent. The silence was always common for them, until kyoya's breaks it with his clever, yet manipulative words. 

"Sophia I would like to meet someone that you'll be working with," Kyoya turned his attention towards her. 

Sophia eyes rested on his as she nods, "Da." She didn't want to work with others, she only wants to work with kyoya and Kyoya alone. Even the mere idea of her working with anyone else but Kyoya sented unwanted chills in her body. 

Sophia blinks not expected to hear a knocking noise coming from the door behind her so soon. Whoever this person was doesn't like to her waste time. Which was a good thing for her she hated when others waste her time.

Kyoya smirks in satisfaction as he lifted himself up from his chair. Sophia turned her small frame slightly, watching her master making his way up the door. He opens the door, "Hello, Shido Magoroku, I'm glad you could make it in time."

A teen male with short tan hair and dark blue eyes was standing in the doorway, sheepishly. The tan-haired male nods, "Of course kyoya sir! It's an honor to meet you."

Kyoya let a polite smile onto his cold facade lips, "well, what are doing standing in the doorway? Come on in," he moved to the side and gestures the male in the doorway to come inside.

The male blinks, "Ah, yes, of course," he uttered nervously as he enters the room. He studies the room until he notices the presence of a female, staring at him warily. A girl in which he never seen before. She has snow white hair and big bright blue eyes. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings. 

Kyoya took note of this and turns his attention towards Sophia, "Ah, Sophia do you mind coming over here? I would like to introduce you to someone." That wasn't a question, it wasn't a choice, it was ordered. An order in which she was going to going to do. 

Sophia turn towards Kyoya and nods. Magoroku watches her as she was making, gingerly her towards them.

Kyoya gaze at Sophia whilst gesturing towards Shido, "Sophia, this is Shido Magoroku. His father is the-"

Magoroku igorne Kyoya's words and step forward and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Shido, it's nic-"

Sophia narrow her eyes, "Master Kyoya already said your name, you don't need to repeat it," said the girl sternly, "Also don't interrupt him while he's speaking." Oh, how she hated that so much. 

Magoroku blinks and pursing his lips. He lower his hand, "well, aren't you rude," he murmured, giving her a grimace look.

Sophia narrow her eyes, glaring at him, coldly. The silence in the air was tense as they continue to stare at each other coldly, not taking the liking to each other already. 

Kyoya lifted his hand and cough into it, getting the two attention as they stop their staring and turns to kyoya, "Now if you two are done eyeing each other down," his words were laden with a careless glee as he peer at the two.

Sophia nods, Kyoya averted his attention towards Magoroku, "I would like to show and discuss something with you, Shido."

Magoroku nods sheepishly. kyoya places his hand inside his pocket, taking out a core case, "Dark core activate!" Magoroku eyes widened as he watches kyoya's hair grew out longer and extend.

"This, Shido, is a dark core deck case. It was the power to make the cards into a reality," kyoya explained as calls a card of an unfamiliar name and equips it his said item, "And with it, will help change the world as we know it." 

Magoroku parts his lips let out a sharp gasp. He stumbles back as kyoya uses his item to cut the light blue plate in half. Kyoya seemingly looked like he was enjoying this, way more then he should have. Magoroku eyes widened in complete shock never saw anything like it before and he was amazed. 

Kyoya turns back to the male, "Would you like this power, Shido?" Kyoya asked taking Magoroku out of his shock gaze. Was this even a choice? Power… he like the sound of that. Power means control, and if control means power then he be able to do as he wish, anytime he wish. It was perfect! 

Magoroku wanted power. He needed power. He nods. Kyoya smriks, "Sophia." The girl nods, understanding what he wanted her to do.

She walks over to Magoroku and takes out a dark core deck case, the same on that Kyoya has. She didn't want to give him one, she doesn't even like him and she only just meant him. But if this was her master wanted she'll follow all of his orders without hesitation and this was no exception.

Magoroku lower his eyes and looks down to her hands. He just stares at it. He felt the dark power coming from it. "There are some repercussions with using it," the female was the one who finally spoke breaking the silence in the room.

Magoroku glances at her for a moment, "Repercussions? What are the repercussions of using the dark core case?" He asked the girl in concern. Sophia remains quiet and closes her eyes.

"No need to worry about the repercussions, Shido. It's not going to danger your life in any way. It will only help," Kyoya explains. Magoroku nods he places his hand on core case and taking it out of her hand as Sophia let go. Magoroku brought it up to his face as his eyes glisten with the pluper that was reflecting from off the center of the deck case.

"Do you have a buddy, Shido?" Kyoya asked.

Magoroku shook his head, "No."

"Do you want one?" This wasn't a choice, not in the slighest bit. 

"Yes."

Kyoya dug his hand inside of his pockets again pulling out a card. He walks over to Magoroku and lifts the card towards Magoroku, "This is your new buddy: Death Ruler, Gallows. He has vowed fully to my alliance. However, He will be hard to control but, with a lot of practice and bonding surely you'll be able to form a bond. Perhaps Sophia would like to train you." 

Magoroku turns to Sophia only have her turn her gaze away harshly. Magoroku turns back to kyoya and nods. He lifts his hand and takes the card out of Kyoya's hand.

"Also no need to worry about building your deck, we have a deck builder that is such the best at creating any time of deck." 

A deck builder? That's sounds good at least he didn't have to worry about building his deck. 

Magoroku stares at his new buddy, his new partner. The artwork was astonishing. It was large serpentine skeleton with a tattered red flowing scarf that was split at the ends thick heavy black horns on both sides of his head. The artwork was most certainly breathtaking to say the least.

Something caught his attention, "Darkness Dragon World?" He mumbled under his breath. He not once, ever heard of this world or even heard of a mere mention of it before.

Kyoya nods, "Ah yes, Darkness Dragon World! A world that is has great power," Kyoya uttered. Magoroku turns his attention back to kyoya as he continues, "however, the world is unknown to the world and, thus, you need to keep quiet about it," Kyoya peer at Shido, studying his features. "Can I trust you?" Kyoya asked him skeptically.

Magoroku gulps, "Y-Yes! I'll keep it a secret," he shuttered.

Kyoya nods and holds out his hand, "welcome to Disaster force my new friend."

New friend? Gean Kyoya sees him as a friend?! Magoroku nods and smiles. He lifts his hand up. They both share a firm handshake, "oh yes, thank you so much, sir."

They both let go, ending the handshake, "Well, I'll you two be and get to know one another more, I'll be back shortly," kyoya glance at Sophia once more before walking away, leaving the two teens alone.

"You will call him Master Kyoya from now on," Sophia said sternly. Magoroku blinks and turns towards her, "Um, yes… if you say so."

They stood in silence. Magoroku was playing with his new buddy rare card that was rested in his hands. As Sophia stood there waiting for her master to return.

Magoroku clears his throat, "So… um… is Kyoya your boyfriend?" He asked.

Sophia turn her gaze towards him, giving him an annoyed look, "that's none of your business." Kyoya being her boyfriend?! That was never going to happen. She only saw him as an close friend not as a significant other.

Magoroku sweatdrops as he nervously turns his gaze towards the door eagerly waiting for Kyoya's return. If Sophia didn't want to communicate with him, that was her problem.

For what felt like forever in the dreadful silence Magoroku finally hears a door click. They both averted their attention towards the door, watching their master enter the room. He walks up to them.

"Shido, Sophia, you will have a very important mission. You two will be working as partners to search for fighters that are worthy of the dark core. Since Shido is already the president of Aibo Academy's student council… Sophia, you'll be working undercover as Shido's assistant, the vice president. This will be in effect tomorrow," Kyoya explained.

Sophia nods, "Da." She if she had to work with him so be it.

Magoroku gave a nod nervously. Working with her? A girl who didn't even bother to communicate with him? She's rude. She's stoic. He barely even knew her on top of that! Even being Tomorrow… that was way to fast for him!

"I'll discuss futher in detail later but for now You two are both dismiss."

Sophia nods, "Da."

Magoroku made his way out of his new "so called" master Kyoya's office and out of The Gean's building. He walks throughout the streets deep in thought. He was going to have an assistant!? No once did he ever had on before. It felt kind of weird and it's just only hours away.

He finally made it back to his home, as he enters only to find the mansion empty. His father must still be busy working, in that case he won't be able to see him in a while.

"Gesha-Gesha is this your home?" Magoroku blinks hearing a snarky, raspy voice. He looks around frankly, "Who's there!? who are you?!"

The laughing became louder, it was mocking him. Magoroku jumps as a big illuminated light form in front of him as the light dimed. His eyes widened in disbelief, there standing right in front of him was his new buddy monster: Death Ruler, Gallows. The illustration of the card was child plays compared to the monster that was now in front of him.

"Gesha-Gesha You look pathetic, geh, I was hoping to be buddies with someone less ugly," the monster mocked him.

Magoroku eyes widened, his was aghast. "how dare you!? Who do you think I am!?" He yelled.

"I don't care, Geh, what's your name?"

Magoroku smirks as he places his hand on his chest, "I'm Shido Magoroku the world's greatest Buddyfigther!" He proudly states.

"Gesha-Gesha, That's a lot of confidence." Magoroku closes his eyes and nods agreeding, he was very confident in his skills. "for a fool that is." Maogroku open his eyes again and pouts, he was no fool!

"I'm no fool!" Magoroku yelled.

Gust of wind surrounding his buddy. Magoroku quickly cover himself from the light as he cover his eyes. Once Magoroku felt like it was safe he opened his eyes again. He buddy became a lot smaller, his mini form, perhaps?

"I look so cute, geh."

Magoroku groan, "your not cute!"

Gallows turns away and starts making his way around the area. Magoroku's eyes widened as he watches his buddy moving away from him, "Hey, where are going!? Get back here!" He ends up chasing his new buddy around until his father came home.

Today, today was the day where the the newest vice president of Aido Academy's student council, Sakharov Sophia was coming. Magoroku was filled with exhaustion and his whole body ache, sore from chasing his buddy, Gallows around his home for hours non-stop.

He waited out in the entrance of the school until he noticed a white-haired girl with an Aido's school body bag making her way up to him.

Being new to Aido Academy as a whole. Shido had to show her around, much to her distaste She wasn't surprised in the slightest that Master Kyoya was easily able to fake her school documents and records to her to be here.

Magoroku walks up to her and waves his hand, "Ah, welcome to Aido!" He greeted her, trying to act nice towards her.

Sophia had an emotionless expression, "I could without the greetings," Sophia said sternly, "just show me around already so I can finally start our mission. I don't like wasting my time."

Well, she was just as cold as ever. Magoroku fought back the argue to holler at her for rudeness she was showing, "Very well then, let's go."

The president of Aido Academy's student Council, Shido Magoroku was showing her around the premier of the school. He was annoying and frankly she didn't bother to actually talk to him.

Kyoya wants her to be friends with him. Honestly, she didn't care about making new friends, like her master suggested she should do. But being friends with Shido? Like that's going to happen. As much as she was loyal to Kyoya, she just couldn't make like that.

Magoroku slides the blue door open, "Well, welcome to the student Council room, vice president, Sakharov Sophia, " He smiles towards the white-Haired girl as she enters the room, quietly.

She didn't bother to look up at the male as her expression reminded emotionless. She let her eyes wander around the room, getting familiar with it and her current surroundings.

Magoroku step in, sliding the door behind him. Before making his way up to the female. He lifted his hand up and pointed towards the large desk only a few feet in front of them, "That's my desk but you could use it whenever you like."

Sophia closes her eyes and nods "Da."

"Well, it's nice to have you here," he turned to the female smiling at her, holding out his hand. Sophia turned slightly, finally averted her attention towards him. She glanced down at his hand, he wanted a hand shake but no way she was ever going to give him one.

"It's not like a want to be here, it just so happens Master Kyoya order me to become the vice president," she stated harshly.

Magoroku was blinks. He brought his hand down and narrow his eyes, he turns his attention towards the coffee table, "right of course…" 

He glances at Sophia, "Oh, we should get to know one another," Magoroku clasp his hands together and smile brightly, "and maybe we could become friends like Kyoya said!"

"Like I would want to become friends with you," Sophia narrow her eyes and glance up at the male, "and it's none of your business to know me personally."

Magoroku's expression drop, "but what about Master's wishes?" He asked quietly.

She turns her gaze and walks over to the desk, "while I'm fully committed to my new occupation as Aido's Academy's student council vice president, all I care about is my new mission of finding fighters worthy of being in disaster." She places a dark core deck case onto the brown wooden surface of the desk.

"I guess you're right…"

Magoroku sat at his large desk, staring at the overload of work he left on the coffee table only a few feet away from him. He didn't want to get them. He sighs knowing he had to get up and get them.

Magoroku blinks at hearing a familiar sound of the door sliding open, roughy. He turned his gaze towards it as he parted his lips but didn't speak. A familiar white-haired enter the room and close the door behind her, silently. 

Sophia turned her body to face the male at the desk, staring at him, intently. They lock eyes just seemily peering at each other unsure of what to say. The room was silent, not a bad kind of course. However, Shido didn't like it. They were still new to one another, since their master thought it would be a wonderful idea to make them go undercover together. However, it was provide difficult for both to actually find people worthy of the dark core.

Who knew finding figthers worthy of the dark core was so hard... 

Magoroku gasp as his eyes widened, he suddenly remembered the papers on the coffee table and how he was overloaded with work. "Oh," He lifted his hand and gestures towards the coffee table with all said paperwork he needed to complete, "Could you hand me those papers on the coffee table over there, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "Can't you get them yourself, Shido?" She asked, harshly. She didn't bother to move or lose her eye contact with him. While she was his assistant she wasn't going to do every little small thing for him. There was no point in doing that.

Magoroku frown disappointedly. He didn't like that attitude of her's and he was going to change it, "Excuse me, did I muttered?"

Sophia reminded silent and emotionless as she continues to peer at him. She wasn't going to give an answer.

Magoroku glare at her and groaned, becoming extremely irritated with her, "When I tell you to do something, you do it," He sneered. He points his finger, hasily towards the coffee table, "Get me those papers now. Or are we going to have a problem, here?" He didn't want to deal with her. He just wants to do his work. How hard was that!?

Sophia and close her eyes and nods silently before she turns her heels towards the coffee table. She bends down slightly reach out her outs towards the papers. Orders were orders, no matter who gave them. She could only wish that she could somehow break free of them, but knowing that was impossible. 

Magoroku stare at her small frame and curves as she was taking the papers from off the table. He couldn't help but smirk as he watches the girl taking the papers and making her way over towards him.

"See that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Sophia ignore him and throw the papers at him, causing him to fall off his chair with a yelp. Magoroku recover and sat up while rubbing his head. He turned his attention towards the female, "Sophia!" He yelled, before he glanced at all of the papers in front of him.

"Look at this mess you made!" He points towards all the papers that were scattered all over the floor.

"Well, I guess you have to pick it all up, then."

Magoroku groan, "I didn't make this mess, now did I?!" Sophia stares at him silently before turning around.

Magoroku eyes widened, he got up quickly, "wait where are you going, get back here!?" He hasily runs up to her and took hold of her wrist, "you need to clean this mess you made in my office!" She turns slightly around to face the male.

Magoroku ends up tripping over his boots causing him to collide with Sophia. He felt something soft smack lips as they fell. Magoroku landed on top of her Sophia on the bottom.

Magoroku quickly parts his lips away from her lips and got up with his back against her. He lifted his hand up to his face. His cheeks had a burning sensation.

...He just kiss Sophia...

Well he was going to die...

"You know what... I'll just clean up this mess you made, you can go and do whatever, Sophia," he muttered as he wipes himself off using his ungloved hands.

Sophia simply left without saying a single word, leaving him alone with her mess of papers on the floor. She wanted to punch him, no, she wanted to kill him. How dare he touch her like that, or even place his lips onto hers. The only thing that's stopping her was Kyoya. She knew he wouldn't approve of it.

Magoroku was stuck cleaning her mess. As he swiftly picks up all the papers one by one while making sure he didn't get any papercuts since he wasn't wearing his white gloves today. Once he was done he place all of them down on the desk in front of him in a neat pile. By the time he was done it was already past his dinner. He didn't get any of his student council work done because of her.

Why did she have to do that to him?

Why did he have to be so clumsy today to the point he kissed her accidentally?

He still felt the feeling of her foreign lips on his own. He still barely believe he kissed her and that he was that close to her. He was lucky that Sophia didn't kill him for doing that. He only had his boots to blame for that. If only his father didn't get them made so big, matching his outfit. At least some of his peers like them, giving him compliments and such.

He places his hand over his stomach as it growls, begging for food. He sighs and gets up, as he was making his way towards the door. He walks home until he was at the big Shido's mansion. His father has yet to be seem he was a busy man after all.

He enters the large kitchen in search for food. He found some sushi and ate silently.

Sophia stood in her usual spot in Kyoya's office. While giving her report as always. She told him everything but the pointless kiss her and Shido had. Master didn't need to know that… right? At least she thought he didn't need to know. It doesn't play any part in their mission.

"Are you doing okay, Sophia?" The white-haired male asked in concern, "You're not acting like yourself today. Did something happen that you're not telling me?"

Sophia bit the inside of her lip lightly, "I'm okay, Master. Nothing happen. Thank you for the concern," she bow down slightly before straightening herself back up again.

Was she really okay? She honestly didn't know what to make of it right now. Even she was quite surprised when Shido kissed her, accidental or not, she didn't even want to kiss him in the first. Not only that this will most likely cause a weird tension between them but also will most likely fold their mission in the process. Which she simply did not want that to happen. She could always erase his memory.

Erase… that's was she'll do.

Magoroku enters the student council room, closing the door behind him. Sophia was already inside, standing in the her stop arms in front of her as hands were on top of one another.

Magoroku gaze towards her, "Sophia," he paused, not being sure if this was a good idea or not as the girl's eyes wander towards his giving him her attention. "We need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Her voice was cold and harsh. She didn't even want to face him. 

"Well, it's about the kiss…I didn't mean to do that, it's just that these boots-"

Sophia expression turn grimace, as a shadow cast under her eyes. Magoroku flinch and cringe while he watches as the female gave such a malice expression, one that he never seen before. It was worrying him, greatly. "About that," She walks up to and places one of her hands, taking out her dark core, "I need to erase your memory of that ever happening."

Magoroku's eyes widened in horror as he backs away from her. 'She could erase memories!?' What the hell is wrong with her! Maybe she was lying? No, he highly doubt she was. 

"What!? Why are you going to erase my memories!? Is such a thing even possible?!" Magoroku stumbles back in fear. 

"Because you're going to get side tracked and forget about the mission."

Magoroku backs up until he felt the door hit his back, "What, no!? That,s not going to affect our mission at all!"

Sophia igornes his whining and went just a little bit closer, lifting her dark core up…

Magoroku closed his eyes tightly but he didn't feel anything so he opened his eyes, "Sophia?" He questioned in concern.

The room becomes dark as they felt a chilling air past by, "Sophia," a deep, raspy voice called her name. Sophia stops what she was doing and quickly turns around to face the noise calling her name. She was completely stunned, "Azi Dahaka? What are doing here?" She asked in a worrying tone, a tone in which Magoroku wasn't even familiar with and frankly, if a girl like her is worry than he should be too.

Magoroku tilts his head off the side to get a better view of what she was staring at. An entity, a buddy monster, maybe? It was black with 3 floating dragon heads and has the creepiest glowing red eyes Magoroku had ever seen.

Magoroku sighs in relief, secretly thanking that monster for saving him without knowing. He wasn't expected him to show up.

"I came here to inform you that Master, wants you all to find at least one fighter worthy of the dark core by the end of the ABC cup. Did you decide on any fighters yet?"

Sohpia narrowed her eyes and gave Shido a cold glare, "no, because of Shido. Why did Master partner me with him?" She raised her voice harshly and detested him. Magoroku tries giving her the same cold glare back but she ends up punching him.

Magoroku flinches in pain and gave a look of horror. As he cowardly steps as far away from her as much as he possibly can. He only known her for a few days and not once did she ever do that. She just attack him! He couldn't believe it. He knew she was rude and mailce but not abusive! 

She steps away from him and places her dark core deck case back inside of her dark blue jacket.

Why was she blaming him for this?

He only kiss her accidentally. Why was she even acting like it was a big deal, it was only just a kiss. It's not like they had a makeout session or actually did it.

"No, Master Kyoya thinks you two are a make the perfect team for this mission," the dark monster explained.

Sophia groans lightly, "Perfect team? How do we make a perfect team?" she asked. He just had a feeling that she wouldn't go against master wishes no matter how much she hated them, right?

"You'll see in due time."

Sophia glare at Shido one more time before giving him a cold shoulder yet again.

"Um, who are you?" Magoroku asked nervously ignoring Sophia new found hatred for him that he never knew about.

"My name is Azi Dahaka! I'm a powerful monster that resides in Darkness Dragon World, I am also Kyoya's buddy," the monster explains, "Now, fine buddyfigthers at once."

Magoroku glups and nods, "y-yes," he mumbled as the monster disappears. The room wasn't so dark and cool anymore. However the weird tension in the room didn't leave.

Sophia stares at the spot that the buddy monster was just located at not that long ago. He turns towards her, giving a worried and concerned look, "Sophia?" He uttered quietly.

She didn't bother to face him, "What?" She asked, coldly. He swore he could hear actually venom in her voice.

"I'm going to enter the ABC cup anyways."

"I don't care, Shido."

"Well, you should care, Sophia! You're going to be in the buddy pit."

"Fine, just leave me alone."

Magoroku sighs, she was in a mood today. It probably would be best to leave her alone, "Very well then, if that what you wish but, I'd like to discuss the ABC cup later with you."

Sophia quietly nods and walks out of the room. while making Shido flinch as she close the blue sliding down harshly to the point Shido was thinking she was going to break it off. 

Staring at the door his thoughts race but only one grew louder, 'she is so powerful...' and that scared him the most. 

He couldn't believe it... he didn't want to believe it he lost the ABC cup and place so low. It was these cards, his so called buddy. Thanks so muct to that deck builder of his, oh yes, what was his name again, Gremlin was it? He was undoubtedly going to ask that redhead to build a deck that is much sutible for his playstyle. 

The worst part of it that they won't even his real buddies in the first place. He was angry, filled with frustration.

The girl only watches while sitting on the couch. She told him to relax but it didn't exactly work so she didn't bother saying anything else to him.

Until he was lifted a fort up, ready to tear his cards up. "Shido," she said sternly, as she quickly took out her buddy glowing yellow rare card. Her eyes narrow vertically similar to a serpentine form. As she activates her Disaster Force using it to stop shido from destroying his buddies cards.

A yelp of pain escaped his delicate lips, just begging Sophia to stop using her Disaster Force.

She deactivated her Disaster Force, letting his wrist go as he rubs it still in pain. She grabbed her suitcase as she got up, turning away from Shido, "you and your buddy are connected in both and soul," she simply uttered as she made her way over to the door.

Magoroku glance up at her to find her back was against him going to the door with a grey suitcase in hand. He asked where she was going to only hear her say she was leaving Aido. He felt his heart drop. Her leaving him here…? He didn't want her to leave he wanted her to stay.

He relies on her to much. Before she slid the door open she told him that he was clumsy, an unaffected student council presidents and even saying that master said this was a role he was meant to play.

As she opened to the door as he yelled for her to wait and reach out his hand, and start to chase after her only to fall... thanks to his big black boots. He watches her leave, closing the door behind her.

Magoroku sat alone in the student council's room going through the papers in front of him. Until he heard the door open, Magoroku blinks. No one should be here at this time of day and Sophia left Aido not long ago, much to his disarray, to play out the next phase of their plan.

He lifted his gazed up off from his work to find a girl he wasn't expected to see at all. Magoroku watches her curiously, "You should really knock before you enter, you know."

She closes the door behind her, "That's not important," she said monotonly, as she walks up to him in front of his desk.

"Do you want to come back to Aido? Awe, Did you miss me?" He gave her a teasting look as he places his pen down on the table in front of him.

"No," she said sternly.

Magoroku blinks, "Then what do you want?"

"Master Kyoya, requested that you come with me."

Magoroku was stunned to the least. His eyes dilate, "ah, well…"he didn't want to go. He had already made up his mind. He already knows his feelings for her, he hated her. Well, ever since she insulted him twice and left him alone. And let's not forget about that kiss they share. "... you see," he let his eyes wander around the room looking for some reasonable excuse. They ended up rested on his student council work in front of his him on his desk. He should really be doing that work instead of making small talk with the white-haired girl, "I don't want to come with you," he said honestly giving up on finding an excuse entirely.

Sophia parted her lips to speak, "mas-"

Magoroku quickly interrupts her, "No," Sophia shuts her mouth as Shido continues, "I'm currently busy. I don't have the time for this."

Sophia nods and remains silent. Magoroku swore he saw a flash of sadness within her big light blue eyes.

Magoroku gaze back down at his work and lifts his hand, he swiftly gestures towards the door, "you know where the door is."

She nods and turns to leave. Magoroku gaze up watching her leave yet again. But this time he was going to follow her.

He got up out of his chair quickly and quietly. He opens to the door. She stops unexpectedly as ends up dumping into her. He quickly stumbles back as Sophia turns around glaring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm busy, get out of my way."

"Busy following me."

Magoroku bit the inside of his lip, "you must be mistaken I wa-"

"Do you want to come with me or not, Shido?"

Magoroku parted his lips to speak, "I can't…" he mumbled. She closed her eyes and turns away. Magoroku eyes widened, "wait!" He yelled as he grabs her shoulder, stopping her. She turns slightly to face him, giving a look of annoyance, "what? You already said you're answer. I don't waste m-"

"I just want to know something, that's all."

Sophia reminds silent as her expression softened.

Magoroku took this time to ask her and taking off his hand from her shoulder, "Are you working for any other student council presidents?"

Sophia smirks maicly, "maybe."

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "Come on, Sophia! I'm being serious here," he whined. His voice laden with slight jealousy.

"Are you jealous, Shido?" Sophia leaned in slightly towards Shido. She lowers her voice into almost a whisper as she continues to speak, "Or maybe you don't like the thought of me being the vice president of another student council or even working for another president. since you're greedy and sefish."

Her whispering tone sends shivers down his shine causing him to slightly shudder and almost break down. Magoroku felt heat rushing through his cheeks by the sound of her voice and her closeness.

He did his best to recover fast and pouts, "me jealous? Never," closing his eyes and folding his hands across his chest. He tilted his head to the side as he continues, "I would I be jealous of anyone else?"

"You sounded like you were."

"Well, I'm not," Magoroku turns around, "I need to get back to work. The paperwork can't do themselves you know."

Sophia nods. 

Magoroku walks through the halls of the Aido's fight stage looking for the door where team purgatory, nervously. He wants to see and talk to Sophia again. The last time he talked with her was when she came into his office a few weeks back. And just, maybe, she'll open up more to him. Althought it was unlikely that was going ever to happen, but a man can dream. 

He finally reach a door he was looking for. He knocks on it repeatedly while hoping it was the correct one. 

He heard the door clicked open as he watches slides open revealing female white hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a disaster uniform on that was similar to his many ways. Her blue eyes stared at the one who dares knock on her team's door warily but reminds silent.

Magoroku smiles brightly towards her as he greets her kindy, "hello, Sophia!"

Sophia didn't want to see the one she knew to well. Sophia fiercely tries closing the door on him but in a panic Magoroku ends up aggressively taking the door with his grip and pulling it open fully again much to Sophia's distaste.

Magoroku wasn't going to have any of her hostility today.

Sohpia finally spook breaking the silence between the teens, "What do you want, Shido?"

"I want to congratulate you on going to the final round in the Gean Cup."

Sophia didn't grip on the door as harshly as did before she brought her hand down, "you want to congratulate me?"

Magoroku nods,"yes. Did anyone ever congratulate on winning anything before?"

Sophia shook her head, no. They all just expects her to win. 

"Well, I'd like to be the first then," he bows down slightly while placing his hand on his chest, "I saw your performance and fights... you're very competent. Honestly, I really didn't think you were such skilled and talented a fighter. I'm quite impressed. "

Sophia was stunned. This can't be Shido… he was egotistical. He puts himself before others. He was acting way out of his character. "That doesn't sound like you at all," she commented. 

Magoroku blinks in shock, "what? Can't I give you compliments?"

Sophia shook her head no yet again.

Magoroku lower his eyes and whimpers, "At least deserve a thank you."

"You're not getting one."

"Please," he begged.

"No."

Magoroku sighs, "fine, be like that. I should get going. Good luck, even know you should be facing me in the last round, all thanks to what's his face," he turns and starts walking away.

A female voice calls his name, "Shido."

Magoroku stop in his tracks, "hm?" He pursed his lips and turns to face Sophia.

She gave a small smirk that wasn't easy to see, "You also did very well in the cup."

Magoroku blinks as he felt a burning sensation within his cheeks.

Sophia gave him a compliment!? Sophia, the cold-hearted girl who did nothing but hurt him in the past was being nice to him!? This wasn't like her at all.

He felt tears forming in his eyes, "You really mean it, Sophia?" He asked.

Sophia close her eyes and nods.

Magoroku closes his eyes and smirks, "of course, I did. I'm worlds greatest buddyfigther." 

'Worlds greatest buddyfigther? We'll see about that Shido.'

"I want to end it all," a male pondered on the idea on what to do. But I'm not clear on how

Sophia glance behind her only to finding Gao struggling to keep his buddy down from. 

Sophia stood as still as a statue in Kyoya's office. Her master, Gean Kyoya sat in his yellow chair, staring out the window silently. The room was silent. The silence was always common for them, until kyoya's breaks it with his clever, yet manipulative words. That the female wasn't able to see. 

"Sophia I would like to meet someone that you'll be working with in the future," Kyoya turned his attention towards the girl as he straightened himself up. 

Sophia eyes rested on his frame as she nods, "Da." She didn't want to work with others, she only wants to work with kyoya and Kyoya alone. Even the mere idea of her working with anyone else but Kyoya sent unwanted chills in her body.

Sophia blinks not expected to hear a knocking noise coming from the door behind her so soon. Whoever this person was doesn't like to her waste time. Which was a good thing for her she hated when others waste her time.

Kyoya smirked in satisfaction as he lifted himself up from his chair. Sophia turned her small frame slightly, watching her master making his way up the door. He opens the door, "Hello, Shido Magoroku, I'm glad you could make it in time." His words were careless as he was trying to be nice. 

A teen male with short tan hair and dark blue eyes was standing in the doorway, sheepishly. The tan-haired male nods, "Of course kyoya sir! It's an honor to meet you."

Kyoya let a polite smile onto his cold facade lips, "well, what are doing standing in the doorway? Come on in," he moved to the side and gestures the male in the doorway to come inside.

The male blinks, "Ah, yes, of course," he uttered nervously as he enters the room. He studies the room until he notices the presence of a female, staring at him warily. A girl in which he never seen before. She has snow white hair and big bright blue eyes. The eyes reminded him of the bright blue sky. The outfit consisted of the colors, white and blue whilst her upper body was covered by a dark blue jacket with light blue trippings.

Kyoya took note of this and turns his attention towards Sophia, "Ah, Sophia do you mind coming over here? I would like to introduce you to someone." That wasn't a question, it wasn't a choice, it was an order. An order in which she was going to going to do.

Sophia turn towards Kyoya and nods. Magoroku

watches her as she was making, gingerly her towards them.

Kyoya gaze at Sophia whilst gesturing towards Shido, "Sophia, this is Shido Magoroku. His father is the-"

Magoroku ignore Kyoya's words and step forward and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Shido, it's nic-"

Sophia narrow her eyes, "Master Kyoya already said your name, you don't need to repeat it," said the girl sternly, "Also don't interrupt him while he's speaking." Oh, how she hated that so much.

Magoroku blinks and pursing his lips. He lower his hand, "well, aren't you rude," he murmured, giving her a grimace look.

Sophia narrow her eyes, glaring at him, coldly. The silence in the air was tense as they continue to stare at each other coldly, not taking a liking to each other already.

Kyoya lifted his hand and cough into it, getting the two attention as they stop their staring and turns to kyoya, "Now if you two are done eyeing each other down," his words were laden with a careless glee as he peered at the two. Magoroku felt his body sniffed as he went into complete su

Sophia nods, Kyoya averted his attention towards Magoroku, "I would like to show and discuss something with you, Shido."

Magoroku nods sheepishly. kyoya places his hand inside his pocket, taking out a core case, "Dark core activate!" Magoroku eyes widened as he watches kyoya's hair grew out longer and extend.

"This, Shido, is a dark core deck case. It was the power to make the cards into a reality," kyoya explained as calls a card of an unfamiliar name and equips it his said item, "And with it, will help change the world as we know it."

Magoroku parts his lips let out a sharp gasp. He stumbles back as kyoya uses his item to cut the light blue plate in half. Kyoya seemingly looked like he was enjoying this, way more than he should have. Magorokueyes widened in complete shock never saw anything like it before and he was amazed.

Kyoya turns back to the male, "Would you like this power, Shido?" Kyoya asked taking Magoroku out of his shock gaze. Was this even a choice?

Power… he like the sound of that. Power means control, and if control means power then he be able to do as he wishes, anytime he wishes. It was perfect!

Magoroku wanted power. He needed power. He

nods. Kyoya smriks, "Sophia." The girl nods, understanding what he wanted her to do.

She walks over to Magoroku and takes out a dark core deck case, the same on that Kyoya has. She didn't want to give him one, she doesn't even like him and she only just meant him. But if this was her master wanted she'll follow all of his orders without hesitation and this was no exception.

Magoroku lower his eyes and looks down to her hands. He just stares at it. He felt the dark power coming from it. "There are some repercussions with using it," the female was the one who finally spoke breaking the silence in the room.

Magoroku glances at her for a moment, "Repercussions? What are the repercussions of using the dark core case?" He asked the girl in concern. Sophia remains quiet and closes her eyes.

"No need to worry about the repercussions, Shido. It's not going to danger your life in any way. It will only help," Kyoya explains. Magoroku nods he places his hand on core case and taking it out of her hand as Sophia let go. Magoroku brought it up to his face as his eyes glisten with the pluper that was reflecting from off the center of the deck case.

"Do you have a buddy, Shido?" Kyoya asked.

Magoroku shook his head, "No."

"Do you want one?" This wasn't a choice, not in the slightest bit.

"Yes."

Kyoya dug his hand inside of his pockets again pulling out a card. He walks over to Magoroku and lifts the card towards Magoroku, "This is your new buddy: Death Ruler, Gallows. He has vowed fully to my alliance. However, He will be hard to control but, with a lot of practice and bonding surely you'll be able to form a bond. Perhaps Sophia would like to train you."

Magoroku turns to Sophia only have her turn her gaze away harshly. Magoroku turns back to kyoya and nods. He lifts his hand and takes the card out of Kyoya's hand.

"Also no need to worry about building your deck, we have a deck builder that is such the best at creating any time of deck."

A deck builder? That sounds good, at least he didn't have to worry about building his deck.

Magoroku stares at his new buddy, his new partner. The artwork was astonishing. It was large serpentine skeleton with a tattered red flowing scarf that was split at the ends thick heavy black horns on both sides of his head. The artwork was most certainly breathtaking to say the least.

Something caught his attention, "Darkness Dragon World?" He mumbled under his breath. He not once, ever heard of this world or even heard of a mere mention of it before.

Kyoya nods, "Ah yes, Darkness Dragon World! A world that is has great power," Kyoya uttered. Magoroku turns his attention back to kyoya as he continues, "however, the world is unknown to the world and, thus, you need to keep quiet about it," Kyoya peer at Shido, studying his features. "Can I trust you?" Kyoya asked him skeptically.

Magoroku gulps, "Y-Yes! I'll keep it a secret," he shuttered.

Kyoya nods and holds out his hand, "welcome to Disaster force my new friend."

New friend? Gean Kyoya sees him as a friend?! Magoroku nods and smiles. He lifts his hand up. They both share a firm handshake, "oh yes, thank you so much, sir."

They both let go, ending the handshake, "Well, I'll you two be and get to know one another more, I'll be back shortly," kyoya glance at Sophia once more before walking away, leaving the two teens alone.

"You will call him Master Kyoya From now on," Sophia said sternly. Magoroku blinks and turns towards her, "Um, yes… if you say so."

They stood in silence. Magoroku was playing with his new buddy rare card that was rested in his hands. As Sophia stood there waiting for her master to return.

Magoroku clears his throat, "So… um… is Kyoya your boyfriend?" He asked.

Sophia turn her gaze towards him, giving him an annoyed look, "My love life is none of your business." Kyoya being her boyfriend?! That was never going to happen. She only saw him as a close friend (and even that word was pushing it)

not as a significant other.

Magoroku sweat drops as he nervously turns his gaze towards the door eagerly waiting for Kyoya's return. If Sophia didn't want to communicate with him, that was her problem. And frankly he didn't care.

For what felt like forever in the dreadful silence Magoroku finally hears a door click. They both averted their attention towards the door, watching their master enter the room. He walks up to them.

"Shido, Sophia, you will have a very important mission. You two will be working as partners to search for fighters that are worthy of the dark core. Since Shido is already the president of Aibo Academy's student council… Sophia, you'll be working undercover as Shido's assistant, the vice president. This will be in effect tomorrow," Kyoya explained.

Sophia nods, "Da." She if she had to work with him so be it.

Magoroku gave a nod nervously.Working with her? A girl who didn't even bother to communicate with him? She's rude. She's stoic. He barely even knew her on top of that! Even being Tomorrow… that was way to fast for him!

"I'll discuss further in detail later but for now You two are both dismiss."

Sophia nods, "Da."

Magoroku made his way out of his new "so called" master Kyoya's office and out of The Gean's building. He walks throughout the streets deep in thought. He was going to have an assistant!? No once did he ever had on before. It felt kind of weird and it's just only hours away.

He finally made it back to his home, as he enters only to find the mansion empty. His father must still be busy working, in that case he won't be able to see him in a while.

"Gesha-Gesha is this your home?" Magoroku blinks hearing a snarky, raspy voice. He looks around frankly, "Who's there!? who are you?!"

The laughing became louder, it was mocking him. Magoroku jumps as a big illuminated light form in front of him as the light dimed. His eyes widened in disbelief, there standing right in front of him was his new buddy monster: Death Ruler, Gallows. The illustration of the card was child plays compared to the monster that was now in front of him.

"Gesha-Gesha You look pathetic, geh, I was hoping to be buddies with someone less ugly," the monster mocked him.

Magoroku eyes widened, his was aghast. "how dare you!? Who do you think I am!?" He yelled.

"I don't care, Geh, what's your name?"

Magoroku smirks as he places his hand on his chest, "I'm Shido Magoroku the world's greatest Buddyfigther!" He proudly states.

"Gesha-Gesha, That's a lot of confidence." Magoroku closes his eyes and nods agreeding, he was very confident in his skills. "for a fool that is." Maogroku open his eyes again and pouts, he was no fool!

"I'm no fool!" Magoroku yelled.

Gust of wind surrounding his buddy. Magoroku quickly cover himself from the light as he cover his eyes. Once Magoroku felt like it was safe he opened his eyes again. He buddy became a lot smaller, his mini form, perhaps?

"I look so cute, geh."

Magoroku groan, "Your not cute!"

Gallows turns away and starts making his way around the area. Magoroku's eyes widened as he watches his buddy moving away from him, "Hey, where are going!? Get back here!" He ends up chasing his new buddy around until his father came home.

Today, today was the day where the the newest vice president of Aido Academy's student council, Sakharov Sophia was coming. Magoroku was filled with exhaustion and his whole body ache, sore from chasing his buddy, Gallows around his home for hours non-stop.

He waited out in the entrance of the school until he noticed a white-haired girl with an Aido's school body bag making her way up to him.

Being new to Aido Academy as a whole. Shido had to show her around, much to her distaste She wasn't surprised in the slightest that Master Kyoya was easily able to fake her school documents and records to her to be here.

Magoroku walks up to her and waves his hand, "Ah, welcome to Aido!" He greeted her, trying to act nice towards her.

Sophia had an emotionless expression, "I could without the greetings," Sophia said sternly, "just show me around already so I can finally start our mission. I don't like wasting my time."

Well, she was just as cold as ever. Magoroku fought back the argue to holler at her for rudeness she was showing, "Very well then, let's go."

The president of Aido Academy's student Council, Shido Magoroku was showing her around the premier of the school. He was annoying and frankly she didn't bother to actually talk to him.

Kyoya wants her to be friends with him. Honestly, she didn't care about making new friends, like her master suggested she should do.But being friends with Shido?Like that's going to happen. As much as she was loyal to Kyoya, she just couldn't make like that.

Magoroku slides the blue door open, "Well, welcome to the student Council room, vice president, Sakharov Sophia, " He smiles towards the white-Haired girl as she enters the room, quietly.

She didn't bother to look up at the male as her expression reminded emotionless. She let her eyes wander around the room, getting familiar with it and her current surroundings.

Magoroku step in, sliding the door behind him. Before making his way up to the female. He lifted his hand up and pointed towards the large desk only a few feet in front of them, "That's my desk but you could use it whenever you like."

Sophia closes her eyes and nods "Da."

"Well, it's nice to have you here," he turned to the female smiling at her, holding out his hand. Sophia turned slightly, finally averted her attention towards him. She glanced down at his hand, he wanted a hand shake but no way she was ever going to give him one.

"It's not like want to be here, it just so happens Master Kyoya order me to become the vice president," she stated harshly.

Magoroku was blinks. He brought his hand down and narrow his eyes, he turns his attention towards the coffee table, "right of course…"

He glances at Sophia, "Oh, we should get to know one another," Magoroku clasp his hands together and smile brightly, "and maybe we could become friends like Kyoya said!"

"Like I would want to become friends with you," Sophia narrow her eyes and glance up at the male, "and it's none of your business to know me personally."

Magoroku's expression drop, "but what about Master's wishes?" He asked quietly.

She turns her gaze and walks over to the desk, "while I'm fully committed to my new occupation as Aido's Academy's student council vice president, all I care about is my new mission of finding fighters worthy of being in disaster." She places a dark core deck case onto the brown wooden surface of the desk.

"I guess you're right…"

Magoroku sat at his large desk, staring at the overload of work he left on the coffee table only a few feet away from him. He didn't want to get them. He sighs knowing he had to get up and get them.

Magoroku blinks at hearing a familiar sound of the door sliding open, roughy. He turned his gaze towards it as he parted his lips but didn't speak. A familiar white-haired enter the room and close the door behind her, silently.

Sophia turned her body to face the male at the desk, staring at him, intently. They lock eyes just seemily peering at each other unsure of what to say. The room was silent, not a bad kind of course. However, Shido didn't like it. They were still new to one another, since their master thought it would be a wonderful idea to make them go undercover together. However, it was provide difficult for both to actually find people worthy of the dark core.

Who knew finding fighters worthy of the dark core was so hard...

Magoroku gasp as his eyes widened, he suddenly remembered the papers on the coffee table and how he was overloaded with work. "Oh," He lifted his hand and gestures towards the coffee table with all said paperwork he needed to complete, "Could you hand me those papers on the coffee table over there, Sophia."

Sophia narrow her eyes, "Can't you get them yourself, Shido?" She asked, harshly. She didn't bother to move or lose her eye contact with him. While she was his assistant she wasn't going to do every little small thing for him. There was no point in doing that.

Magoroku frown disappointedly. He didn't like that attitude of her's and he was going to change it, "Excuse me, did I muttered?"

Sophia reminded silent and emotionless as she continues to peer at him. She wasn't going to give an answer.

Magoroku glare at her and groaned, becoming extremely irritated with her, "When I tell you to do something,you do it,"He sneered. He points his finger, hasily towards the coffee table, "Get me those papers now. Or are we going to have a problem, here?" He didn't want to deal with her. He just wants to do his work. How hard was that!?

Sophia and close her eyes and nods silently before she turns her heels towards the coffee table. She bends down slightly reach out her outs towards the papers. Orders were orders, no matter who gave them. She could only wish that she could somehow break free of them, but knowing that was impossible.

Magoroku stare at her small frame and curves as she was taking the papers from off the table. He couldn't help but smirk as he watches the girl taking the papers and making her way over towards him.

"See that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Sophia ignore him and throw the papers at him, causing him to fall off his chair with a yelp. Magoroku recover and sat up while rubbing his head. He turned his attention towards the female, "Sophia!" He yelled, before he glanced at all of the papers in front of him.

"Look at this mess you made!" He points towards all the papers that were scattered all over the floor.

"Well, I guess you have to pick it all up, then."

Magoroku groan, "I didn't make this mess, now didI?!" Sophia stares at him silently before turning around.

Magoroku eyes widened, he got up quickly, "wait where are you going, get back here!?" He hastily runs up to her and took hold of her wrist, "you need to clean this mess you made in my office!" She turns slightly around to face the male.

Magoroku ends up tripping over his boots causing him to collide with Sophia. He felt something soft smack lips as they fell. Magoroku landed on top of her Sophia on the bottom.

Magoroku quickly parts his lips away from her lips and got up with his back against her. He lifted his hand up to his face. His cheeks had a burning sensation.

...He just kiss Sophia...

Well he was going to die...

"You know what... I'll just clean up this mess you made, you can go and do whatever, Sophia," he muttered as he wipes himself off using his ungloved hands.

Sophia simply left without saying a single word, leaving him alone with her mess of papers on the floor. She wanted to punch him, no, she wanted to kill him. How dare he touch her like that, or even place his lips onto hers. The only thing that's stopping her was Kyoya. She knew he wouldn't approve of it.

Magoroku was stuck cleaning her mess. As he swiftly picks up all the papers one by one while making sure he didn't get any papercuts since he wasn't wearing his white gloves today. Once he was done he place all of them down on the desk in front of him in a neat pile. By the time he was done it was already past his dinner. He didn't get any of his student council work done because of her.

Why did she have to do that to him?

Why did he have to be so clumsy today to the point he kissed her accidentally?

He still felt the feeling of her foreign lips on his own. He still barely believe he kissed her and that he was that close to her. He was lucky that Sophia didn't kill him for doing that. He only had his boots to blame for that. If only his father didn't get them made so big, matching his outfit. At least some of his peers like them, giving him compliments and such.

He places his hand over his stomach as it growls, begging for food. He sighs and gets up, as he was making his way towards the door. He walks home until he was at the big Shido's mansion. His father has yet to be seem he was a busy man after all.

He enters the large kitchen in search for food. He found some sushi and ate silently.

Sophia stood in her usual spot in Kyoya's office. While giving her report as always. She told him everything but the pointless kiss her and Shido had.Master didn't need to know that… right?At least she thought he didn't need to know. It doesn't play any part in their mission.

"Are you doing okay, Sophia?" The white-haired male asked in concern, "You're not acting like yourself today. Did something happen that you're not telling me?"

Sophia bit the inside of her lip lightly, "I'm okay, Master. Nothing happen. Thank you for the concern," she bow down slightly before straightening herself back up again.

Was she really okay?She honestly didn't know what to make of it right now. Even she was quite surprised when Shido kissed her, accidental or not, she didn't even want to kiss him in the first. Not only that this will most likely cause a weird tension between them but also will most likely fold their mission in the process. Which she simply did not want that to happen. She could always erase his memory.

Erase… that's was she'll do.

Magoroku enters the student council room, closing the door behind him. Sophia was already inside, standing in the her stop arms in front of her as hands were on top of one another.

Magoroku gaze towards her, "Sophia," he paused, not being sure if this was a good idea or not as the girl's eyes wander towards his giving him her attention. "We need to talk."

"Talk About What?" Her voice was cold and harsh. She didn't even want to face him.

"Well, it's about the kiss…I didn't mean to do that, it's just that these boots-"

Sophia expression turn grimace, as a shadow cast under her eyes. Magoroku flinch and cringe while he watches as the female gave such a malice expression, one that he never seen before. It was worrying him, greatly. "About that," She walks up to and places one of her hands, taking out her dark core, "I need to erase your memory of that ever happening."

Magoroku's eyes widened in horror as he backs away from her. 'She could erase memories!?'What the hell is wrong with her! Maybe she was lying? No, he highly doubt she was.

"What!? Why are you going to erase my memories!? Is such a thing even possible?!" Magoroku stumbles back in fear.

"Because you're going to get side tracked and forget about the mission."

Magoroku backs up until he felt the door hit his back, "What, no!? That's not going to affect our mission at all!"

Sophia ignores his whining and went just a little bit closer, lifting her dark core up…

Magoroku closed his eyes tightly but he didn't feel anything so he opened his eyes, "Sophia?" He questioned in concern.

The room becomes dark as they felt a chilling air past by, "Sophia," a deep, raspy voice called her name. Sophia stops what she was doing and quickly turns around to face the noise calling her name. She was completely stunned, "Azi Dahaka? What are doing here?" She asked in a worrying tone, a tone in which Magoroku wasn't even familiar with and frankly, if a girl like her is worry than he should be too.

Magoroku tilts his head off the side to get a better view of what she was staring at. An entity, a buddy monster, maybe? It was black with 3 floating dragon heads and has the creepiest glowing red eyes Magoroku had ever seen.

Magoroku sighs in relief, secretly thanking that monster for saving him without knowing. He wasn't expected him to show up.

"I came here to inform you that Master, wants you all to find at least one fighter worthy of the dark core by the end of the ABC cup. Did you decide on any fighters yet?"

Sohpia narrowed her eyes and gave Shido a cold glare, "no, because ofShido. Why did Master partner me with him?" She raised her voice harshly and detested him. Magoroku tries giving her the same cold glare back but she ends up punching him.

Magoroku flinches in pain and gave a look of horror. As he cowardly steps as far away from her as much as he possibly can. He only known her for a few days and not once did she ever do that. She just attack him! He couldn't believe it. He knew she was rude and malice but not abusive!

She steps away from him and places her dark core deck case back inside of her dark blue jacket.

Why was she blaming him for this?

He only kiss her accidentally. Why was she even acting like it was a big deal, it was only just a kiss. It's not like they had a makeout session or actually did it.

"No, Master Kyoya thinks you two are a make the perfect team for this mission," the dark monster explained.

Sophia groans lightly, "Perfect team?How do we make a perfect team?" she asked. He just had a feeling that she wouldn't go against master wishes no matter how much she hated them, right?

"You'll see in due time."

Sophia glare at Shido one more time before giving him a cold shoulder yet again.

"Um, who are you?" Magoroku asked nervously ignoring Sophia new found hatred for him that he never knew about.

"My name is Azi Dahaka! I'm a powerful monster that resides in Darkness Dragon World, I am also Kyoya's buddy," the monster explains, "Now, fine buddyfigthers at once."

Magoroku glups and nods, "y-yes," he mumbled as the monster disappears. The room wasn't so dark and cool anymore. However the weird tension in the room didn't leave.

Sophia stares at the spot that the buddy monster was just located at not that long ago. He turns towards her, giving a worried and concerned look, "Sophia?" He uttered quietly.

She didn't bother to face him, "What?" She asked, coldly. He swore he could hear actually venom in her voice.

"I'm going to enter the ABC cup anyways."

"I don't care, Shido."

"Well, you should care, Sophia! You're going to be in the buddy pit."

"Fine, just leave me alone."

Magoroku sighs, she was in a mood today. It probably would be best to leave her alone, "Very well then, if that what you wish but, I'd like to discuss the ABC cup later with you."

Sophia quietly nods and walks out of the room. while making Shido flinch as she closed the blue sliding down harshly to the point Shido was thinking she was going to break it off.

Staring at the door his thoughts race but only one grew louder, 'she is so powerful...' and that scared him the most.

He couldn't believe it... he didn't want to believe it he lost the ABC cup and place so low. It was these cards, his so called buddy. Thanks so much to that deck builder of his, oh yes, what was his name again, Gremlin was it? He was undoubtedly going to ask that redhead to build a deck that is much more suitable for displaystyle.

The worst part of it that they won't even his real buddies in the first place. He was angry, filled with frustration.

The girl only watches while sitting on the couch. She told him to relax but it didn't exactly work so she didn't bother saying anything else to him.

Until he was lifted a fort up, ready to tear his cards up. "Shido," she said sternly, as she quickly took out her buddy glowing yellow rare card. Her eyes narrow vertically similar to a serpentine form. As she activates her Disaster Force using it to stop shido from destroying his buddies cards.

A yelp of pain escaped his delicate lips, just begging Sophia to stop using her Disaster Force.

She deactivated her Disaster Force, letting his wrist go as he rubs it still in pain. She grabbed her suitcase as she got up, turning away from Shido, "you and your buddy are connected in both and soul," she simply uttered as she made her way over to the door.

Magoroku glance up at her to find her back was against him going to the door with a grey suitcase in hand. He asked where she was going to only hear her say she was leaving Aido. He felt his heart drop.Her leaving him here…? He didn't want her to leave he wanted her to stay.

He relies on her to much. Before she slid the door open she told him that he was clumsy, an unaffected student council presidents and even saying that master said this was a role he was meant to play.

As she opened to the door as he yelled for her to wait and reach out his hand, and start to chase after her only to fall... thanks to his big black boots. He watches her leave, closing the door behind her.

Magoroku sat alone in the student council's room going through the papers in front of him. Until he heard the door open, Magoroku blinks. No one should be here at this time of day and Sophia left Aido not long ago, much to his disarray, to play out the next phase of their plan.

He lifted his gazed up off from his work to find a girl he wasn't expected to see at all. Magoroku watches her curiously, "You should really knock before you enter, you know."

She closes the door behind her, "That's not important," she said monotonly, as she walks up to him in front of his desk.

"Do you want to come back to Aido? Awe, Did you miss me?" He gave her a teasting look as he places his pen down on the table in front of him.

"No," she said sternly.

Magoroku blinks, "Then what do you want?"

"Master Kyoya, requested that you come with me."

Magoroku was stunned to the least. His eyes dilate, "ah, well…"he didn't want to go. He had already made up his mind. He already knows his feelings for her, he hated her. Well, ever since she insulted him twice and left him alone. And let's not forget about that kiss they share. "... you see," he let his eyes wander around the room looking for some reasonable excuse. They ended up rested on his student council work in front of his him on his desk. He should really be doing that work instead of making small talk with the white-haired girl, "I don't want to come with you," he said honestly giving up on finding an excuse entirely.

Sophia parted her lips to speak, "mas-"

Magoroku quickly interrupts her, "No," Sophia shuts her mouth as Shido continues, "I'm currently busy. I don't have the time for this."

Sophia nods and remains silent. Magoroku swore he saw a flash of sadness within her big light blue eyes.

Magoroku gaze back down at his work and lifts his hand, he swiftly gestures towards the door, "you know where the door is."

She nods and turns to leave. Magoroku gaze up watching her leave yet again. But this time he was going to follow her.

He got up out of his chair quickly and quietly. He opens to the door. She stops unexpectedly as ends up dumping into her. He quickly stumbles back as Sophia turns around glaring at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm busy, get out of my way."

"Busy following me."

Magoroku bit the inside of his lip, "you must be mistaken I wa-"

"Do you want to come with me or not, Shido?"

Magoroku parted his lips to speak, "I can't…" he mumbled. She closed her eyes and turns away. Magoroku eyes widened, "wait!" He yelled as he grabs her shoulder, stopping her. She turns slightly to face him, giving a look of annoyance, "what? You already said you're answer. I don't waste m-"

"I just want to know something, that's all."

Sophia reminds silent as her expression softened.

Magoroku took this time to ask her and taking off his hand from her shoulder, "Are you working for any other student council presidents?"

Sophia smirks maicly, "maybe."

Magoroku narrow his eyes, "Come on, Sophia! I'm being serious here," he whined. His voice laden with slight jealousy.

"Are you jealous, Shido?" Sophia leaned in slightly towards Shido. She lowers her voice into almost a whisper as she continues to speak,"Or maybe you don't like the thought of me being the vice president of another student council or even working for another president. since you're greedy and selfish."

Her whispering tone sends shivers down his shine causing him to slightly shudder and almost break down. Magoroku felt heat rushing through his cheeks by the sound of her voice and her closeness.

He did his best to recover fast and pouts, "me jealous? Never," closing his eyes and folding his hands across his chest. He tilted his head to the side as he continues, "I would I be jealous of anyone else?"

"You sounded like you were."

"Well, I'm not," Magoroku turns around, "I need to get back to work. The paperwork can't do themselves you know."

Sophia nods.

Magoroku walked into the room with a smug smirk written on his face with his Disaster uniform he ran in front of Sophia, "Oh, Sophia, how are you?" He stops and clap his hands together, "Don't I make a great student council impersonation?" He wanted to make small talk to the female. 

Sophia reminded silent and closed her eyes and huffed, turning her head to the side. Magoroku closed his eyes and sweat drop.

As the meeting went on, he was finally able to meet all the other members of Disaster he hadn't meant before hand.

Yamazaki Davide a cheater. Magoroku somehow became somewhat friends with the black and yellow spiky-haired male. Magoroku didn't seem to mind his company. 

Kuchinawa Terumi a girl who had some sort of self confidence issues. Magoroku didn't even like her, in fact he hated her. They never got along together, even from the start. 

She somehow convince him to let her be the vice president, replacing Sophia! She was bad at it, even Sophia on her first day knew what to do. And a part of him told himself that no one can truly replace Sophia as the vice. 

And Kabala Elf the math teacher. He is flamboyant not that Magoroku minded. They got along and he was the only person that he could deal with unlike some of the others. 

Magoroku walks through the halls of the Aido's fight stage looking for the door where team purgatory, nervously. He wants to see and talk to Sophia again, even if he knew she'll most likely not want to talk to him but it was worth the try. The last time he talked with her was when she came into his office a few weeks back. And just, maybe, she'll open up more to him. Although it was unlikely that was going to happen, but a man can dream. He also forgave her for almost killing him and leaving him to die the other day.

He finally reach a door he was looking for. He knocks on it repeatedly while hoping it was the correct one.

He heard the door clicked open as he watches slides open revealing female white hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a disaster uniform on that was similar to his many ways. Her blue eyes stared at the one who dares knock on her team's door warily but reminds silent.

Magoroku smiles brightly towards her as he greets her kindy, "hello, Sophia!"

Sophia didn't want to see the one she knew to well. Sophia fiercely tries closing the door on him but in a panic Magoroku ends up aggressively taking the door with his grip and pulling it open fully again much to Sophia's distaste. Magoroku wasn't going to have any of her hostility today.

Sohpia finally spook breaking the silence between the teens, "What do you want, Shido?"

"I want to congratulate you on going to the final round in the Gean Cup."

Sophia didn't grip on the door as harshly as did before she brought her hand down, "you want to congratulate me?"

Magoroku nods,"yes. Did anyone ever congratulate on winning anything before?"

Sophia shook her head, no. They all just expects her to win.

"Well, I'd like to be the first then," he bows down slightly while placing his hand on his chest, "I saw your performance and fights... you're very competent. Honestly, I really didn't think you were such skilled and talented a fighter. I'm quite impressed. "

Sophia was stunned. This can't be Shido… he was egotistical. He puts himself before others. He was acting way out of his character. "That doesn't sound like you at all," she commented.

Magoroku blinks in shock, "what? Can't I give you compliments?"

Sophia shook her head no yet again.

Magoroku lower his eyes and whimpers, "At least deserve a thank you."

"You're not getting one."

"Please," he begged.

"No."

Magoroku sighs, "fine, be like that. I should get going. Good luck, even know you should be facing me in the last round, all thanks to what's his face," he turns and starts walking away

The feminie voice calls his name, "Shido."

Magoroku stop in his tracks, "hm?" He pursed his lips and turns to face Sophia.

She gave a small smirk that wasn't easy to see, "You also did very well in the cup."

Magoroku blinks as he felt a burning sensation within his cheeks.

Sophia gave him a compliment!? Sophia, the cold-hearted girl who did nothing but hurt him in the past was being nice to him!? This wasn't like her at all.

He felt tears forming in his eyes, "You really mean it, Sophia?" He asked.

Sophia close her eyes and nods.

Magoroku closes his eyes and smirks, "of course, I did. I'm the world's greatest buddyfigther."

'World's greatest buddyfighter? We'll see about that Shido.'

Magoroku walked in an unfamiliar room as Sophia followed closely. "It looks like we're lost here and we don't have any of our darkcores or decks."

"Tell me something I don't already know." 

Magoroku groaned and narrow his eyes. 

"Master Kyoya doesn't care about!" 

Sophia's stomach filled with dread at hearing those words. Slowly, the female forced looked up at him.Magoroku expression as cold and filled with a look of pure hatred. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She found herself unable to speak. Her mind was filled with doubts about those words.

She found herself clenching the sides her light blue dress tightly.

She hated it.A bitter taste her mouth 

Sofia frowned. It was as simple as Kyoya mattered a lot to her. He gave her a purpose. He told her she was going to help change the world… That wasn’t his goal anymore… Not exactly, anyway. But even if it was, what did that get her? A one-sided friendship? A dead-end road of executing orders? She didn’t even have her own wants or goals.  
  
Sofia looked out the helicopter window. Other people always looked so happy. She looked over at Kyoya. He was working through his plan to conquer worlds aloud. Sofia looked back out the window and thought of the recent events in her life.

Her throat burned. She opened her mouth, clutching her dress

tighter.  
  
Sofia frowned. It was as simple as Kyoya mattered a lot to her. He gave her a purpose. He told her she was going to help change the world… That wasn’t his goal anymore… Not exactly, anyway. But even if it was, what did that get her? A one-sided friendship? A dead-end road of executing orders? She didn’t even have her own wants or goals.  
  
Sofia looked out the helicopter window. Other people always looked so happy. She looked over at Kyoya. He was working through his plan to conquer worlds aloud. Sofia looked back out the window and thought of the recent events in her life.

He couldn't believe he was being punished for Sophia's failure. After all she was the one who wore the

He quickly went to the corner of the white wall, Sophia watch as she 

He couldn't believe he was being punished for Sophia's failure. After all she was the one who wore the 

"Shido," a malice voice sang his name with a hint of glee. Magoroku eyes 

dignity

Yamigedo was defeated… Kyoya fails once more…

The dark state of the sky was turned back to normal as light seems to dark grey clouds, clearing them away effortlessly making it bright blue again. All the light purple cotton looking type substance melting away without a care in the world. Everyone who was turned into stone was unturned. Everything was back to normal.

Kyoya, Elf, and Sophia all sat in silence in Kyoya's plane. As it hovers away from the scene of his plans and away from Aido Academy. Reflecting on their defeat... Kyoya's defeat. This was the second time that his had happened and both revolving around Gao somehow manage to ruin Kyoya's plans. 

Sophia turned her gaze towards kyoya not wanted to look at all the smiles and family outside. Instead she was stuck deep within her own thoughts.

" Master Kyoya doesn't care about! Why don't you get that, Sophia!?"

Sophia's stomach filled with dread at hearing those words. Slowly, the female forced looked up at him… Shido. The words in which Shido told him. She could never get that out her thoughts. expression as cold and filled with a look of pure hatred. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She found herself unable to speak. Her mind was filled with doubts about those words.

She found herself clenching the sides her light blue dress tightly. As Shido just stares at her with a look of heartbreak. A look that Sophia didn't want to see, not from him out of all people. 

"Sophia?" 

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her memory by Kyoya. The two remained silent as they stared at each other. 

"I'll be going back to Aido Academy, I need to check on something," the female was the one to speak in a monotone voice, breaking the tense silence between them. 

Kyoya averted his attention towards her and raised an eyebrow skeptically, being quite interested in her motivates. 

Elf blinked being completely shock, "You want to check on something? Why would you possibly want to go back there?" 

Sophia averted her attention towards Elf and reminded completely silent. He didn't understand none of them understand. Do they really need to know any of this? What has really been happening to her and Shido. 

Kyoya broke the weird silence between the pair, "If I may ask, Sophia. What will you be checking on?" 

She turned her gaze back to Kyoya, "I want to go check on Shido," her words were with careless glee. She honestly didn't care if they knew she was going to back to see Shido and it's not like she couldn't just straight out lie to Kyoya like that. But in the end did she really care? Kyoya did mattered a lot to her, giving her a purpose in life. He was (and still is) very persuasive. They were going to change the world together but his plans changed, he wasn't the same person as he used to be. It was only a one-sided friendship, this wasn't how friends she act at least from her own knowledge. Even if he stated he didn't need her help anymore and that he wanted to do it alone now.

"Shido? Why would you possibly want to check on him? Ah! Do you have feelings for him?" Elf asked, teasingly, fanboying, and with slight excitement in his voice. He truly loves romance and this was no exception.

She couldn't exactly tell if she truly hated him after everything they have been through together. Even if she did it seem to diminish at some point in time. Does she care about him? Maybe little but even that she wouldn't amitt it. They kiss once before while being by mistake, thanks to Shido looking back on it now, maybe there was some deeper meaning. She save him multiple times, she helped him multiple times. She even called him the world's greatest buddyfight. 

And after that he got turned into stone. Seeing him like that ache her little cold heart. Her chest felt heavy. She felt like her world was ending at that moment. No matter how smart she was she just couldn't understand why she felt that why. 

She didn’t even have her own wants or even any goals not without Kyoya. That all seemed to change as her mind was always focus on him and only him The only thing she seemed to want was... Shido. 

She made a promise to herself to meet him again. Whether it was today or tomorrow she didn't care. But she was worrying about him. She couldn't just let it go.

Kyoya cross his legs and closed his eyes. "Do as you wish no one is stopping you, Sophia." Sophia turned back to her Master and nodded, "Da." She took her glowing card out and teleported herself to the location of the student council president. 

Magoroku blink rapidly repeatedly as his gazed was looking around the area frankly. He was back to normal... everything was back to normal. Was it over? What happened? He still was on top of Aido Academy's roof. He turned his attention to his partner, Gallows. His partner was perfectly fine unlike the state Shido recalled seeing him in before he was turned into stone himself. 

"Shido." 

His eyes widened in response, hearing the familiar female voice called his name. A voice he knew like the back of his hand, " huh ," He turned around seeing the girl flying out of her portal, using her golden buddy skills. She landing in front of the male swiftly and deactivated her buddy skills. Only being a few centimeters away from him. 

Magoroku stumble back catching himself before he ended up falling. His eyes widened at the white-Haired in front of him, looking for answers, "Sophia?! What's going on?!" He asked desperately, his gaze glue onto Sophia's features. 

"Yamigedo was defeated," the queen of ice uttered Blankly.

"Does that mean we won't be working for Master Ikazuchi anymore?" His voice was laden with both worried and terror. He was fearing that he could possibly be zap again. 

She closed her eyes and shook her head no before she reopened her eyes gazed at Shido once more. 

They both stood in silence looking at one another unsure of what to say next. Magoroku never felt so relieved in his life. He wouldn't be working with Ikazuchi anymore. To him he was grateful. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted all of his suffering to stop. He wanted all of his failure to come to an end.

Sophia studied his features, intently. He looked like something was bothering him deeply. He looked distressed, perhaps even in both physical and mental pain. He also seem so relieved all at once. He shifted slightly at times like he was uncomfortable. His eyes twitches every so often. Sophia eyes managed to settle on his tan-Haired bangs, something was behind his bangs. 

Sophia step forward and reach out her hand in front of him consciously up to his bangs moving them slightly to the side with the fingertips of the back of her hand seemingly wanted to get a better look at what was behind.

Magoroku watch this movement being aghast that

she was lifted her hand towards him. She took notice of something he simply didn't want her to see. He panicked and in fear he quickly stumbles back by a few steps from the girl, covering his bangs with his hands. Lowering his knees turning to the side as he closed his eyes tightly. 

Sophia lower her eyes and gave the panicky and agitated Shido a look of pity.

His tall frame quivering in fear, " No, don't touch me!" He shouted in fear on the verge of tears. 

"What's wrong, Shido?" Her voice was soft. She sounded concerned . Like she honestly care. 

" Go away ..." He muttered under his unsteady breath. He was falling for it, she didn't care only, pretending . No matter how much he trusted her… no matter how much he cared for her… she will never feel the same back, so why bother in the first place. 

Magoroku was breathing deeply. He clearly wasn't in the right state of mind and he didn't want her to witness that. He opens his eyes then turned to face her. His vision was slightly blurry but his attention now rested on her. He fixed his eyes, "What part did you not get? I said go away, just leave like you always do!" His voice cracked a little. 

Something that Sophia never seen before. His breathing was shaky. He was so close to having a mental breakdown. 

It was true she did leave a multitude of times but, Shido just so out of it she just couldn't leave him, well… like this ! She would have in the past but after being forced to work with him again she couldn't help but worry. She always left when he was angry and distressed but this was far from different. 

Sophia didn't move an inch. She watches him in his tantalizing state. Her pity look was still visible on her face, thinking of what she could do to make him feel better. 

Magoroku groan, narrowed his eyes, "Quit giving me that look, Sophia?! I don't want or need your pity !" Magoroku was quickly becoming agitated with the female.

"You're in distress and pain," She said pensively. Magoroku clearly wasn't stoic like Sophia was. 

"Why do you care anyways?!" Magoroku shouted before he lifted his face up to meet her with a look of pure hate and pointed his finger at her, "You're the one who caused most of it too, so just go away!" 

Those words were like someone stabbing her heart again. Her tiny hands clench the side of her dress tightly. Her dreams suddenly came back to her, oh that dream with Shido . 

A familiar male came into view as his eyes were covered by a dark shadow, "you're weak for someone like me. I don't even know why I bother with you," he huffed coldly. 

Each word felt like a knife that was stabbing her heart. They hurt… when they shouldn't even be affecting her. 

"I really try to not love you but I just can't take it. You're not even girlfriend material to begin with. I'm leaving you." 

He faded slowly while backing away. She tries to chase him but the shadow developed her legs. She watched helplessly as he got further away .

This couldn't take the pain or this heavy feeling in her chest. She tried her best to regained her composure, "Do you remember what I said to you while you were in stone?"

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, incredulously being taken off guard by the sudden question. Magoroku eyes glisten with sadness as he frowns at that horrible memory. 

He gazes went down the grey floor of the roof as so much of his own thoughts clouded his mind. He twirl his tan-haired bangs with his fingers, absentmindedly. Still not taking his hand off his bangs completely. 

He didn't want Sophia to see his small thunder scars that his Master, Ikazuchi caused. He couldn't even look at them without feeling sick and dread. 

He sighed, "I remember ..." He started to mutter, "... hearing your voice ..." Magoroku kept muttering Reluctantly, " You thank me ..."

She nodded, "And?"

"What?" Magoroku questioned her, turning her eyes to meet her.

"I said more. You I know that."

Magoroku bit his lips and nodded hesitantly, "You said until meet we again ..." He cheeks lit up lightly with crimson as he felt his heart skip a beat. Not once did he ever hear those words from anyone. 

Was this even Sophia? 

She's acting like she truly cares? Even with repeating her words Magoroku still couldn't believe she said those things to him. Thanking him. Even wanted to meet him again at her own accord. He thought she didn't like him, like everyone else and yet, she was willing to face him again. He will never understand girls at all.

"Da."

"But... what does that have to do anything?" He questioned. 

"I wish to know more about you," She smiles softly towards the taller and older male.

Magoroku eyes wided, blinking rapidly while feeling his cheeks lit up even more. They felt like they were on fire.

"Huh?" 

Was this the Sophia he knew? Or was she simply acting? Not once in all their time together he never experience seeing her smile. Of course, she only smirk malice. While her smile was creepy it was pretty cute all the same. She was cute. Magoroku shook his hand, he was falling for it. 

"Do you play me as a fool? Not once in the past we worked together that you asked that and now this is over, you want to know more about me. Is this some sort of sick joke you're playing, Sophia?!"

Magoroku wasn't exactly believing Sophia.

This wasn't like her. She never acting like this before what change.

Sophia small smile faded as she frowns. "This isn't a joke, Magoroku. I'm being serious." Her voice was stern.

Magoroku replayed her words over and over again in his head. Her words laden with a serious and genuine tone. Something you don't see from her much if not at all. The males eyes wided, realization hits him. "Wait... you called him by my first male..." He lowers his voice.

Sophia nodded, reminded silent. "You called me Magoroku!" The tall male shouted still in disbelief. 

"Isn't that you're first name?" 

Magoroku nodded, "yes, it is." 

They both stood in silence. 

" You really are being serious ..." Magoroku muttered under his breath. "You... like me?" He questioned, tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe."

"You like, like me?"

"Unfortunately."

Magoroku gasped in shock. Tears forming in his dark blue eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. So many questions came into his mind at once.

Magoroku lost is composer completely, breaking into tears and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Magoroku, Why are you crying?" Sophia asked nervously.

"Gesha-Gesha what a cry baby," Gallows laughed in the background watching everything that has happened up to that point.

Magoroku took his hand and wipe his eyes roughly and sniffle, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," He hastily buried his face into Sophia's blue jacket, clenching her jacket tightly with his white gloved hands. He cried into her chest. She heard him whimper and sniffle.

Sophia was caught off guard, "What?" She was hesitant on what to do. She didn't know what to do. 

Magoroku sniffle and lifted his gaze to face meet Sophia's, his lifted both of his hands hesitantly place them on her cheeks. She felt her cheeks burned at the gloved hands on her cheeks.

"For someone who is heartless and malice you're the only person who was ever here for me," he uttered weakly. Magoroku curl into a frown as he gazed down, "but I know that you'll never feel the same way about me…" he looked at her again, "Then why now?" He leans in towards her face, "Why Sophia? Tell me why? What happen that change the heartless heart of yours?" His look was that of desperation. He was desperate to know these answers. 

"Shido…" 

Sophia lifted her hand, placing it behind his back, hold him. Magoroku felt his cheeks burned and his body tense up as Sophia effortlessly brought herself closer towards him. Until their clothes were touching lightly, almost an awkward like hug. Magoroku ease into the warm embrace Sophia was giving him. It almost felt like a dream, a dream in which he never thought was even possible of happening but yet it was here and now.

His eyes were puffy and they were still hurting from the crying he was doing but he didn't care about. Until Sophia did the unthinkable as lead up, pecking her lips into his. Magoroku froze as he felt her kiss his lips as a jolt of instant electricity ran throughout his body. 

He didn't get why it had to be her. A heartless girl who was as cold as ice dating someone like Shido. Honestly it should be him who was going on dates with him not her. Shido should he his not hers. Damn he wanted him so bad but why couldn't Shido see that?"

"Come follow me now,"

Today, today is the day for Shido and I's school field Trip. Of course, Shido wanted me to be is partner as much as dreaded this day I had no other choice but to join. I am the Vice President of Student Council. 

I walked out of the building, seeing as I already go on the bus, but I needed to wait for Shido to arrived, he did not to long ago. We walked on the bus as I followed him into the back, I didn't know as to why he wanted to see all the way back there, but I didn't feel like asking him, seeing as he was a weirdo.

Both Shido and I walked through the museum, I noticed that Shido seem rather keen on learning and just looking at all the bones and fossils that were on display. "Oh, look it, it's Shido favorite thing." The guy with purple and the girl with light orange looking hair approach us, Shido's space goats or should I his past Space goats.

"ha ha, Very funny Jin Magatsu," Said Shido with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Anyway, we where team up by the teacher, So try your best to get along you two," The young orange hair woman explained, looking at both Jin and Shido. Even if I couldn't see her eyes I could tell what she was staring at.

"Agh, fine, if you say so." Jin closed his eyes and sighed,"Anyway, you can take the lead Mr. President," he lazily shove his hands in his pockets. 

"Well then, we get going if we wanna see everything and we'll go in order in the places there for we won't miss anything nor we have to come back." 

Everyone agreed with what Shido proposed, it did make sense. 

Shido and Megumi where in front of us. They seem more interested with all of the things here then Jin and I did.

"You totally have the hots for Mr.President there." He bent down a bit, so he was near my eye level, hands in his pockets and stated it quietly so the others wouldn't hear. 

I reminded quiet and pretended I never heard it.

"I know you heard me, simply ignoring me won't work." 

I sighed, Clearly he wasn't going anyway anytime soon nor stop begging me about it. "Why do you care?" 

Jin back away little, "Well, I could get you two together, if I wanted it."

I raised an eyebrow, "and why would you do that?" 

"Well, for one that guy really needs to get laid." 


	18. Chapter 18

Magoroku was hunched over in his sit, uncomfortably. He sighed and grumbles, "I really need a date to the party..." He muttered under his breath. Gean Kyoya was having a huge party. He really wanted to go with someone but he didn't know who will want to go with him. 

"Gesha-Gesha I think I could help with that, geh, Magoroku." A familiar, voice ran through the room as Gallows came flying up to face his partner.

"Huh?" Magoroku blink his attention lay on his bone partner. Magoroku stightens himself up then narrow his skeptically, "You'll be willing to get me date, Gallows?" Magoroku would be lying to himself if he didn't feel at least a little weirded out by his partner New found generosity.

"I have someone perfect for you, Magoroku."

"Do you mind telling me who it is?" The male asked.

"Nope, that's a secret." Gallows teased. He Darkness Dragon World turned his body away and hover to the sliding door. Magoroku watch in disbelief as his partner somehow slid the door open using his big claws.

He guessed he had to wait... that didn't stop him from wanted to know who Gallows would possible pick.

  
  
  


Magoroku made it up to the entrance, noticing that a familiar girl was standing there. However his wasn't waiting her familiar formal blue and white dress with her jacket. Instead she had a nice long light blue dress with the little mix of white. Her hair had a beautiful blue and white flower piece. Magoroku on the other hand was wearing his black suit and red tie to accompany it.

He wondered what the girl could possibly being doing outside, just standing there and staring off into nothing. He decided to approach her. "Oh Sophia! What a pleasant surprise to see you here. Are you waiting for someone too?"

"Unfortunately," She uttered. 

"Who are you waiting for?"

"There already here."

Magoroku raised an eyebrow,

incredulously. He looks around to find no else there. "Huh? What do you mean? No one else is out here." Sophia gave me a pity look.

"Gesha-Gesha you're so stupid, Magoroku." Gallows laughed in Magoroku's pocket, no bothering to come out of his card. Magoroku narrow his eyes and turned his attention to his poctek. "Stop it, Gallows. Now, where is my date?" Magoroku muttered quietly to his pocket, not in the mood for jokes. "It's the girl in front of you."

  
  


"Come on Sophia Let's Dance," Sophia turned her gaze to the male in front of her.

* * *

Sakharvo Sophia, the newest vice president of Aido Academy's student council. Also being new to Aido Academy as a whole. Honestly she didn't care about making new friends, like her master suggested. The president of Aido Academy's student Council, Shido Magoroku was showing her around the premier of the school. He was annoying and frankly she didn't bother to actually talk to him. 

Magoroku sild the door open, Well, welcome to the student Council room, vice president, Sakharvo Sophia, " He smiles towards the white-Haired girl as she enters the room, quietly. 

She didn't bother to look up at the male as her expression reminded emotionless. She let her eyes wander around the room, getting familiar with it and her surroundings. 

Magoroku step in, sliding the door behind him. Before making his way up to the female. He lifted his hand up and pointed towards the large desk only a few feet in front of them, "That's my desk, but you could use it whenever you like."

Sophia closed her eyes and nodded, "Da."

"Well, it's nice to have you here," he turned to the female smiling at her, holding out his hand. Sophia turned slightly, finally averted her attention towards him. She glanced down at his hand, he wanted a hand shake but no way she was ever going to give him one. 

"It's not like a want to be here, it just so happens Master Kyoya order me to become the vice president," she said harshly. 

Magoroku was blinked and brought his hand down, "I see…" he mumbled. "Oh, we should get to know one another," Magoroku clasp his hands together and smile brightly. "and maybe we could become friends!" 

"Like I would want to become friends with you," Sophia narrow her eyes and glance up at the male, "and it's none of your business to know me personally." 

  
  
  
  


"I could do without the pleasantries, Shido," 

* * *

Magoroku gazed at his mirror that was set in front of him, fixing himself and combing his ever so soft hair. He had to make himself look good. After all, today is the day he got to announce the start of the Big Deal Cup. Well the Buddyfighting doesn't start until another week. He knows for sure he was going to win and finally be the most popular person at Aibo. 

Once his felt like his was presentable enough. He climbed up the big ladder, leading up to the school council office well, his office. Once he was the top he took one of his hands off the railings and open the top, he lifted his head up to get a better view. 

"You're going to be late, Shido." The voice of the vice president, Sakharov Sophia. 

The Male yelp, his eyes widened as he was starting to panic. Turning his attention to the female, "What, why didn't you tell me sooner, Sophia?!" 

She closed her eyes and remained silent.

Both teens where now hearing a familiar laugh in the room, as expected no other then Gallows, coming out of his glowing buddy rare card in front of the two teens.

Laughing at his partner, "Gesha-Gesha maybe if you weren't so focus on your hair being nice you'll actually be on time, Magoroku." 

Magoroku averted his attention at Gallows eyeing him coldly and frowning, letting a low groan epcase his lips. "Shut it, Gallows! You have no idea what presentable means!" Magoroku spat angrily. Magoroku didn't want to deal with the disrespect that his partner always gives him, not today at least. 

Gallows reminded silent after that, returning to his card without a single sound. 

Paying no mind to it the male got up from the ladder. Then placing the plate back on the respective surface that was on the floor. Closing it off completely. Taking his gloved hands wiped the dusk off of his shirt and pants. 

After he was done with this glance over back to Sophia. Who was staring at him mindlessly. "No way I'm going to make in time on foot. Sophia you have teleportation. Teleport us there." He ordered. 

She eyed him warily. Not doing what she was told. The male groan, "What are doing, Sophia! Teleport us, now!" 

The female gave a sigh, then pulled out her card, teleported them to the big door.

Magoroku made his way up to the large door. Which happens to lead right into Aido's fighting stage. Putting on a big smile then pushing the door open. Revealing both kids and adults alike yelling in excitement and anticipation within the crowd before him. It was truly a sight to see. 

"Here with us to make a big announcement is no other then Aido's student council President Shido!" The young girl in pink, yelled to the crowd in excitement, flying around in her little spacecraft, which happens to her beloved partner. 

"Welcome all to the start of The Deal Cup!" The male yelled proudly. His eyes wander around at the crowd. His eyes glitter with light. 

He loves when there was a crowd looking at him brightly waiting for his words. He truly felt happy that people were smiling and paying attention to him. A feeling a being overjoyed and happiness. He truly felt like he was popular currently at this moment. 

Raising one of his hands proudly with only the pointer finger up. "May the best Buddyfighter wins!" He shouted loudly with pride. 

He eyes notice a familiar looking male in the crowd. He had crimson like hair, dark red eyes that looks more like fresh blood. Something about him seem so familiar to him. He gave a confused look towards him as the male from afar smirk at him. 

He must have been deep in thought he had realised he had to walk out now. He felt kinda embarrassed about that but his mind wonder on who that person was and why he seem so familiar. 

"Have you guys notice that there was something off about President Shido? He seem bothered about something," said the lavender-haired analysis with a rather worrying tone. 

She sat between her my beloved friends, on the soft blue chairs within the crowd. She turned to look at her friends, studying their expressions. 

She noticed something was off with the school council President however she couldn't place her finger on what it was. 

Gaito nodded his head, "Agreed, Something was off about Shido towards the end." 

"I know right yo, it's like he space out for a sec yo! It's quite scary." The young blonde added. 

The analyst turned her gaze towards the blonde after he spoke and nodded. 

"Maybe he was process by a demon." The blonde's partner and dancing partner joked as a smirk appears on his lips. 

The blonde gave an uneasy expression to his demon partner and was clearly aghast and disturb "Don't joke like that, Asmodai!" 

"Don't worry guys. Whatever happened to him, he'll be fine." The young girl turned her attention with her same worry expression to the blue boy wonder.

However his words didn't help her much because she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling she was getting. Turning her head, she averted her attention back onto the spot that the older male was at getting lost in thought. 

The male walked towards the vice president, still deep in thought and felt rather uneasy. He couldn't understand why that male in partial caught his eye. Maybe he somehow knew him? Or perhaps seem him around before?

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a female voice, "What's wrong? you look troubled by something?" Her eyes studied his worried and troubled expression. 

He blinked and turned his gaze towards Sophia sheepishly, "Oh, it's nothing." He puts his hands up and wave them casually, putting on a fake smile. Trying his best to shake off the uneasiness he was feeling and relax himself a little. Hoping to forget ever seeing the male to begin with. 

Sophia narrowed her eyes, peering at him intently while knowing fully well that he wasn't okay. The two stayed silent staring at each other. She honestly didn't care if he wasn't okay, this was wasted both her and his time. She turned away and walked away, leaving him be. 

Walking through the halls of the School until, a male with the same redhead that he noticed in the crowd only just a few hours ago was smirking walking up to the student council president, "Nice Speech you did M~" 

Magoroku tense up almost instantly as he cringed by the nickname " _M_ ". No one ever bother to use his first name (expect for his father) let alone a nickname that starts with the first letter. 

The male's devilish smirk only grew wider, "You doing anything later?" He asked. Completely ignoring the question he was asked. 

His voice sounded rather demanding to Magoroku. Which was making Magoroku nervous and uneasy. He didn't even know this guy's name and yet he wanted to hangout. To Be honest Magoroku found it creepy and overall disturbing. 

"You know, I wish I could but I have a date. Yes, a date with my beloved girlfriend," Said Magoroku frankly and nervously. 

The redhead male raised his eyebrow skeptically, "With who?" 

"With....um... Sakharov Sophia..." 

Magoroku backed away slowly from the male as fast as his feet would take him to his office. opening the door with force, walking inside, then closing it. He then let out a sigh. 

"Sophia, you need to go out with me, okay?" I glance at the girl from the corner of the room. 

She raised her eyes at the male, who just enter the room looking distressed. She was confused at his words. "What..?" 

"You--" he hesitated on what he should say next, as he paused for a moment. "You need to go on a date with me, as my girlfriend." 

Maybe this wasn't the best to ask the girl who was much more powerful than the buddy police. And could kill him at any given moment. 

"Geh, When did this happen Magoroku?" He eyes wandered to his partner. Gallows was rather worried about Magoroku's well being for asking the girl. 

"Since today." He glanced at Sophia, who still gave a confusing and worrying look at him. This causes his a sigh defeatly. 

"Long story short, this in the halls this guy

Approach me and asked to hang out with me. I thought his was creepy, so I made an excuse that I had to go on a date with my beloved girlfriend... I said it was you...."

"..." 

A long awkward silence filled the room. Until the girl nodded and closed her eyes,

"Da." Finally breaking the silent. 

Magoroku blink incredulously at the respond. 'Well that was easier than expected.' His eyes widened slightly surprised. "Wait... so your not mad at me? Or want to kill you?" 

"Maybe." She malice smirks at him.

Magoroku gave an uneasy expression. 

After some talking, Sophia and Magoroku decided on what to do on their first supposed date.

Walking down the sidewalk, after going out to eat for dinner with Sophia. Which was quite enjoyable. Magoroku eyes wonder at the nicely lit lights that where up. He always had admiration for how beautiful it looks at this time a day. 

"Shido?" A soft spoken voice brought Magoroku out of his daze. Her voice, it was almost like a small whisper. Unlike her more demanding or confident tone. Magoroku found it quite comforting. 

"Hm?" He averted his attention to the girl.

Sophia lifted her feet up, to reach eye level with Magoroku. Till it was good enough for her taste. The girl raised an eyebrow, being slightly confused at her action but didn't question. 

"We have to make this believable for the eavesdropper." 

She ignored his questioning look as she sat her both of her hands on his shoulder for support then lead slowly as she was closing her eyes. He tense up. 

Magoroku blinked, _'Did she say eavesdropper?'_ He parted his lips to what a word but before he was able to speak he felt something warm on his lips. He eyes wided, as his thoughts scattered. He hesitated for a moment. He never actually kiss a girl before. He slowly hesitated as he was now wrapping both of his arms around Sophia's waist, pulling her close to him. The kiss was rough and messes. 

_From afar, a shadow creed, Watching and studying the two moments carefully. A hint of Jealousy as reach it's way up to him, as the male clench his fist in both anger and lust. Shido Magoroku should be HIS! Not belong to horrid that girl, he calls his girlfriend...he felt disgust wash over him…_

Sophia broke the kiss. Magoroku blink completely shock. Bring his hand up to his lips, "Did you just..?" 

"Just continue walking..." 

Magoroku smile softly at the girl as she walked past him. 

  
  
  


"Your not supposed to be here." The young girl gave a look of annoyance to the Male, as he sat on the chair and desk.

The Male ignore the girls words as he kept doing his own thing. Sophia narrow her eyes and groan. Holding back her anger for this male. 

"What are you doing here?" I familiar voice cut Sophia thoughts from wanted to kill the male and the male stop. 

Both averted their attention the male, who was standing in the doorway. He didn't seem so please. 

The red head smirks at him, "I like this desk of yours, I should totally run for class President." Magoroku only borrow his eyes at that response, he was not pleased with this. "What do you want?" He only smirk more,

"I want power and control, what else?" 

"If power you want, then take this dark core and leave at once." Both males look at the girl who, lifted a dark core deck case, holding it in front of her. The male got up from the chair, and walked over to her, he took it out of her hands and looked at it. He then closed his eyes and throw it across the room, hitting Gallows on the head while he was coming out of his buddy rare card. "Hey! Don't hit my buddy." The Male over at Shido, as he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hit your buddy." 

"Yes you did, I watch you!"

"You probably dreaming or something." 

"Are you calling me a liar?!"

"Hey dude, why not solve this in a Buddyfight then." 

"That's fine by me." 

Sophia places her fingertips on the side of her head, rubbing her head lightly. As she closes her eyes letting out a sigh. 

The three were outside of the School, really to Buddyfight, as Sophia just was on the side watching them. 

"As there's a Buddyfight you knew Nanana

Paruko will be there!" A young pink hair girl came flying in on her partner as expected. Eagerly awaiting to be commentating on the match. 

Magoroku decided to ignore the pink female and taking his deck, "Be defeated by your own power! Luminzed! Marionette Death!" 

"Death comes to those who deserve it! Luminzed! Dark death!" 

"Time to raise the flags!" They both yelled in unison. "I fight for Darkness Dragon world!" Magoroku yelled confidently. 

"I fight for Death World." 

Sohpia's and Magoroku's eyes widened in surprise. Sophia recovered from her shock fast as she glanced warily at the the unheard flag. "Death World?" Magoroku questioned. Tilted his head off the side, pursing his lips. As he studied the flags appearance. It was black and crimson, with a little D sketch out in the middle. 

"Huh, that's weird it doesn't seem I have his world - in fact - I hadn't even seen it before..." Paruko averted her attention down below, being completely dazed and confused. Staring at the flag. 

The redhead closes his eyes and grin mlicely. " Haha. It's a world only those who can feel it, can use it," his laughed only echo and grew much more darker as lifted his head, opening up his eyes, "It's that right, M" Magoroku's eyes wided, as the male across from eyes were glued onto him. Peering into his soul or that's how Magoroku would describe it.

The male raised an eyebrow, "What? You afraid to fight me, M~"

Magoroku groan, narrowing his eyes. "No, of course not! Let's get to Buddyfighting!"

The male grin only gotten wider as he chuckles. 

  
  


Kuguru eyes widened in horror. Something was happening... Something bad... She just knew it. It was that feeling. 

"Kuguru, are you feeling okay?" Baku gave a worrying look at the female. 

The female shook her head lightly, "Oh, sorry Baku. It's just I have a weird feeling about something..." worryingly. 

"It's fine. If you don't mind me asking... what's the weird feeling you have? Maybe I could help." 

She averted her attention down to the ground, sadly. "Don't think you can help, Baku..." She whispers. Before turning around and running away. Ignoring the calls of her dear friend as she kept running, feeling immensely hurt...

A voice stopped her right in her tracks. It was

Paruko's, commentating. She looks up to find She was standing near Sophia, was staring mindlessly in front of her. Kuguru

Adjusted her glasses awkwardly. Then turning her attention to the Buddyfighters. The president of Aido Academy and the guy she had never seen before. Something about that male caught her attention, his world's wasn't any she has seen before. 

Her feeling of dread immensely grew as she was faced with a male. 

* * *

_The only sound my ears were able to pick up was heels kissing the floor. Her small hands were tightly grasp around the collar of my neck. She was such a strong female, it was just one of the traits I always admired about her. Only if I wasn't the who was being dragged by her in the first place. My beloved Sophia, dragging me with such force. I really thought she was going to end my life at this point_

_I tried to talk, to say something to break this horrid silent between us but every time I did part my lips I just couldn't find myself to say a single word. My mouth felt dry, I guess some water would be right now. My stomach ache with pain. I was be on stressed._

_I took a glance at her which I soon regret, her face was filled with anger and hurt. She refused to look at me. I was hurt by this, but would I blame her? No._

_I heard a door clicked open. She pushed me inside the threshold; making me stumble forward, lucky I caught myself so I didn't manage to fall._

_"I confiscated your deck, so don't try anything stupid."_

_I turned around to face her, "Why are you doing this, Sophia don't you love me?"_

_She closed her eyes, "Of course I love you." "Prove it then."_

_She then opened her eyes, and looked directly at me. She took one of her hands and closed the door behind her, then started walking towards me. I couldn't help but back up from her in complete fear of what she will do. What could she do?_

_Once she reached me she pushes her body against mine. Insuring that I wouldn't be able to epace from her from her grasp. She smacks her soft lips into mine. The kiss was rather rough and force but I didn't care, in fact, I loved it. I shouldn't love it. I just couldn't love it._

_Not long after she broke the kiss, her lips parting from mine. I catch my breath as I looked into her light blue eyes, that I couldn't help but love so much. Her eyes were filled with lust and love. She then leaned in again her lips rub against mine, this time her kiss wasn't so rough but rather smooth and quite Passionate. A lot better than the first kiss then in my opinion. I couldn't help but melt into it, she deepened the kiss, placing her hands on my chest, then started rubbing her hands around my chest._

_I felt something wet and warm, going across his bottom lip. I came to the inclusion that it was Sophia's tongue. Opening my mouth slightly, giving her entry into my mouth. Of course, I wasn't going to let her get what she wanted without a fight. As we fight for dominance, I won and push her down with me onto the floor, lips still on her; I was on the top on her, both of her legs between mine. Using my tongue to explore every inch of her mouth._

_I slowly broke the kiss, needed breath of air. I looked at her, I couldn't help but feel aroused at the scene that was before me._

_She slowly push herself up, I got the memo and got up myself, "King Kyoya is requesting my presents."_

_Those words hurt me more than they should..._

_She turned around and fix herself, walking up to the door, "We'll continue this later, but for now you shall remain in your room." She opened the door and left. I sigh once she left the room and felt onto my bed._

_Why did Sophia have to do this to me?_

_Lucky this was my room or else I might not even had it...my phone. I turned it on to find someone texted me already..._

**_From: Rouga Aragami_ **

**_To: Magoroku Shido_ **

**_Subject: Shido, we need to talk._ **

**_Hey Shido, How are you holding up in there?_ **

_Aragami? Why was his texting me? Wait! Why does he care, anyways? I thought he didn't like me. Oh well, I needed someone to talk to that wasn't Sophia or Master._

**_From: Magoroku Shido_ **

**_To: Rouga Aragami_ **

**_Subject_ ** _:_ **_Shido, we need to talk._ **

**_Why do you care, Aragami?_ **

_I was starting to get impatient with every passing moment as just kept tapping my foot on the floor. I felt a feeling of that of Sadness. Why would he cared in the first place? He probably just doing this because Master told him. I'm no fool. I felt the phone Slipping from my hands as I let my grip loosen._

_I heard my phone go off. All my hope finally returned to me. As I averted my attention back onto my phone._

**_From: Rouga Aragami_ **

**_To: Magoroku Shido_ **

**_Subject: Shido, we need to talk._ **

**_Kyoya... lost his ways... so that's why I want to help you. You made a just made a mistake, which was out of your control._ **

_Finally! Someone who believes me. He wants... to help me? "Hmm" Maybe I could give him at least a chance. If he really being honest with me perhaps he could talk some sense in Master. After a few minutes of pondering I decided my answer._

**_From: Magoroku Shido_ **

**_To: Rouga Aragami_ **

**_Subject_ ** _:_ **_Shido, we need to talk._ **

**_Wait... You wanna help me? That's so out of character for you but... I'll give you the chance. You better not be lying or secretly working undercover for Kyoya._ **

_Before I was able to response I heard a click of the door. I jumped slightly at the sound nearly dropping my phone in the process. Turning my nonfiction bell off quickly before I place over my pillow. I Watched as the girl I knew to well come in the room._

_"Came here to do what you started?" I asked coldly crossing my arms._

_"No. I only came here to check on you."_

_I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Well I'm doing just great. You know, I actually like it here. It's so great in fact that I much rather live here then with you."_

_She gave me the 'Really' look, "I don't want to live with you in the first place."_

_Puffing my cheeks then looking the other way, "Good, at least we're on the same page."_

_"You'll be staying here until King Kyoya sees you learn your lesson," she turned and left._

_She is way too loyal to King Kyoya. Tears in my eyes, as I felt into my bed. I was crying mess._

* * *

Magoroku stared blankly at the paper on his desk. 

  
  


Sophia opened the door to the student council. The room was pitch black. She swiftly moved her hand to the light switch, turning it on. Her eyes scanned the now bright room until She found something that was completely unexpected: the room was trash, with books litter the hardwood floor.

Her gaze finally made it up to the large desk across from her. Shido was standing, his back against her, his hands on the desk.

"Shido, what happen to the room?" 

It wasn't abnormal to have Shido wreck the room when he was angered even she watched him do it before without even bothering to get in the way.

Her voice rang thought his ears. 

' _why did it have to be her?'_

He bit his lip and clenched both of his hands tightly. 

* * *

Sohpia's heavy eyes slowly open as she started to wake up. She lifted her upper body up slowly as was viewing her surroundings intently. It was dark and cold for her to see much of where she was located at but her eyes remind focus on the pitch blackness in front of her. The cold didn't bother her, not in the slightest - In fact - she loved it. 

She was taken out of her gazed at by the feeling something wet coming from her arms and legs. She went to touch her legs to see what it was but instead yelped in pain, even with the slightest of touch it bought her great pain. A migraine suddenly flooded to her head, this made her remember how she got here in the first. 

The mission, her mission and why she had failed it. That explains why she was here. 

She couldn't take the pain anymore, as she got up, trying her best to walk along the walls of the alleyway she didn't want to be seen. She couldn't imagine what people would say about her if happen to be caught. Not that she cares. 

She felt a feeling of hopelessness and she knew no one was coming to save her or even help her. 

  
  


Magoroku was frantic.

he was worried about where Sophia could had gone and if she was okay. Lucky for him he was found however, he heard Sophia yelp in pain and saw crimson blood right before he passed out and ended up here. He didn't want to lose Sophia. He knew she care for him as much as he cares for her, after all they were teammates...Even if she had a funny way of showing it. 

He heard a noise and yelp in pain it sounded rather raspy, even with it sounded like he knows who it was--her voice was so mesmerizing to him, even if she didn't talk a lot, it was hard to forget her feminine voice. He ran into an alleyway as fast as he could, anxiety rushing through his whole body with ever step he had taken...

He found a girl with a disaster force uniform similar to his."Sohpia!" The white-haired girl looked up weakly to see Shido with a concerned expression written on his face. She groaned, trying her best to get up. She didn't want Shido out of all people to see her like this. "You shouldn't be trying to force yourself to get up, that will only make things worse. Let me help you." The Male offer putting his hand out in front of her. "No, I don't need your help, Shido."h weak. pushing his hand away, it only brought her more pain to her arms. She lied to him, she wanted and needed it now but no way she was going to be weak in front of him. No matter what she wasn't going to be weak like this. 

Pushing herself up slowly, feeling a jolt a pain with ever step she had taken and with ever movement she had made. Until her legs had fanilly reach their max, as they gave out, as she felt onto Shido. Eyes wided, as she felt their lips collide. Shido was just as shock as she was, giving a hinted blushed, feeling her cheeks burn and a fuzzy feeling inside, As they fell. Sophia on top of Shido, with his arms wrap around her. Sophia immediately parted lips from Shido, She did have to say, he does smell really good, his lips were soft. On the other hand, Shido was completely dumbfounded, feeling heat rush onto his face. He never got kiss before, especially by Sophia. In fact he never imagine himself kissing her. 

Sophia arms where still bleeding even with it being dark out she could still see the crimson blood coming from from her ripped sleeves, she was unable to lift her arms up for long as she let her head drop on Shido chest, closing her eyes, she could here his heart beating, it felt like music to her ears, he seem to be rather warm, like a blanket. She didn't know why but a there was a tight feeling coming her chest, that was new to her. "Sohpia your bleeding! We need to get you some bandages!" Shido started panicking as he noticed the blood coming from her and from the blood stains on his disaster uniform. "I'm fine...I'll just go home and take care of my injuries..." she tried to push herself up again, "No, I'll take you home, your in no state to walk on your own." She sighed, he was right. There was no point to even argue with him at this point. "Agh fine. Just take me to my house, I'll guide you to it." Shido nodded and pick her up carefully, as to not hurt her however, Shido had some difficulties with this,"You maybe small but your so heavy." He complained, "Or maybe your too weak." Sophia through back. "I'm not weak! Just tried that's all..." Sophia rolled her eyes at his response. 

"Master Kyoya... won't be to please to hear... our reports from our mission." Sophia explained, a hint of worry and distress in her voice. Shido noticed this, "Master Kyoya could wait for now, your health is much more important." He tried his best to resure her. 

Sophia felt her cheeks burn up, realizing his hands where on her lower back area, being very close to her bum but, that was the only way for him to carry her. "Your lucky I'm unable to hit you in my current stated..." Shido felt relieved and nervous at the same time, as he just gave a nervous laugh. 

They Fanilly reach to their destination, Sophia told Shido where the key was 

"Are you sure your not secretly a queen?" Shido asked. "Maybe and you?" Sophia looked a Shido, as she watch a smirk appearing on his features, "Well, isn't it obvious, I'm a king!" Sophia role her eyes, she couldn't believe she was playing make believe with him out of all people... but she wasn't expecting someone to actually help her nor save her from her undoing, so it made sense to her in a way, Shido could be her king. "Okay "My King" take me to my room," mental faceplamed herself for thinking and saying that... She then explained where room was and took her there, he open the and walked over to her big bed and slowly place her the middle. 

"Where is your first ait kit?" Sohpia tried to get up,"Let me get it for you?" Only to have Shido puts his hands gently on her her and her chest, then brought laid her her down again. "No, your to much in pain to go get the frist aid kit, I'm going to get it so tell me where it is." Shido wasn't playing any games, Sophia knew that so she just told him where it was. "Okay, wait here and don't try to get up again." He said, as he left to go find the kit. He came back shorty with the kit in hand and close the door quietly behind him. 

Shido walked over to her and smile. "Okay Sophia, take off your Shirt." Sophia looked at Shido giving him a both a "really" and cusfuse look. "Why?" She started to question his motivates. "Because, I need to clean your wounds, why else?" Sophia still didn't move, Shido took note of this and that she wasn't going to listen to him. "Unless you want to die to do blood loss or your wounds would get infected, it would be wise for you to listen to me for once and stop being so arrogant. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad or make fun of you." Shido place his hand on his hips. Shido was right. "Agh Fine." She took off the top of her uniform and throw it at Shido, hitting him in the face. Shido took the Rip and bloody top and place it right next to the bed. 

Shido felt really lightheaded just looking at her wounds, he never really liked the thought nor the site of blood--but he tried is best to remind in his composure, as he clean the blood and bandaged the open wounds. 

Sophia was amazined that Shido could do this and not be clumsy about it. "How are so good at this?" She whisper to mainly herself, not meaning to ask out loud, however Shido heard his and stop but he didn't looked back up at her. His expression came somewhat that of sad. "My daddy usually was very busy when I was younger, of course, he took care of me but when he wasn't home I went outside...I had these bullies that used to pick on me and...well beat me up...I didn't want my father finding it out...so I had to learn how to clean my own wounds..." Sophia reminded Silent, taking in this information. However she had no clue on how to respond to him. She really had no idea anything about Shido past, even if they did have to work and be around one another the most but they never really open up to other nor talked about themselves like that. Shido is a very open person, Sohpia knew that but he never really talk about his family nor anything about himself--expect for his Buddyfighting skills. "Where was your mother then?" Sohpia realized that was a miskate to ask him that, but she wanted to know if he knew her. "I never meant her, I tired asking my father that but everytime I did he just refuse to talk about it. I just ended up giving up on trying to ask entirely." 

Sophia felt a Clutch at her chest, it became a unbearable. She had no idea why. Did she care for Shido? Sohpia, Knew by now that Shido did somewhat care for her, otherwise he would have just left her and called her weak. However, He was mean to most around him but her. He never once yelled at her nor used her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Shido..." She stated quietly, Feeling kinda bad for just asking these questions that had gotten to him in some way or another. He looked up at her and gave a resuring Smile. "It's okay Sophia, nothing you could do about it now the pass is in the pass." 

Sophia started to think going into deep thought, She did noticed how Shido was always relying on her, perhaps she was like a mother finger which he clearly never had. Although another thing she had too noticed too was that he often prefer to be around her...then maybe Shido liked her maybe as a friend or...maybe even more. Sophia felt heat rush to her face, realizing that she had feelings for him...it was all so clear to her after that accidental kiss, she could tell by now something spark between them.

"Sophia, your face is heating up, are you getting a cold?" Hearing his words must of cause her to get out of her deep thoughts. Shido puts his hand on her forehead, this cause Sophia to blush even more. Shido blink, realizing that she wasn't getting a cold but rather blushing. From embarrassment or something else he wasn't to sure. "Wait, your blushing. Are you embarrassed? There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Sophia looked away and closed her eyes. "I'm not embarrassed." Shido rised anybrow. "Why are you blushing then?" He questioned. 

"Just finish bandaging my wounds."

"I already finish." 

Sohpia open to her eyes to reveal That he was done and everything looked good. Sophia tried to get up but Shido stop her yet again. "You already finished bandaging my wounds, so let me get up." Shido shooked his head no. Sophia rised a questioning anybrow. "No, take some rest." Shido order. "Fine." Sophia took one of the pillows from off her bed and throw at as hard as she could at Shido--making him fall off the bed in the process. Sophia smirk too herself. "Owie, why did you do that for Sohpia? Now my head hurts." Shido was now Rubbing his Head. "That's for kissing me." She looked away. "Hey! As I recalled you fell on top of me, So it was you." Shido point at her. "I bet you wanted that kiss." 

Shido felt his heart beating fast in his chest, his face felt rather warm, it made him did for a moment. Did he really wanted that kiss in the first place? Was, he too, blushing? A realization came into his head, as he got up. Smirking to himself. "Oh, I now realized why you were blushing before. You have a crush a me." He laughed. Sophia throw another pillow at him. How much pillows dose she even have? "In your dreams, Shido." Shido rolled his eyes. 'Oh, so she playing hard to get, now.' He thought to himself. "Oh well, your lost. I already like someone anyways." Sophia norrow her eyes. "And who could that be." Sophia is right where Shido wanted her to be. "Well, if I told you that, then is wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" Sohpia could tell he was playing. "Don't leave me in dispense, at least give a hint." "Fine then, she is the vice president of the Student Council." Sophia realized, that it was her. "Was that good enough for you Ice Queen?" He asked. 

"It's was...good but I have a secret that I want to share."

"Huh? What may that be." 

"You have come closer for me to tell you."

Shido raised an eyebrow."but there is no else here so you can say it out loud."

"I don't want to. So come closer."

"Fine." Shido walked up to Sohpia. Sophia then grabs Shido collar of his disaster uniform and put his closer to her lips as they touch. Shido eyes wided for a moment,realizing what the girl was doing, then closed his eyes, kissing her back. Not too long Sophia broke the kiss. "I like you too." 

* * *

He had some sort of desires towards two of his ex - follows and friends. Well, more like pawns to his envisioned world but even then he didn't know he would feel this immense amount of attraction for both later on. He was lecherous to have both of them. 

The two fluttered his thoughts. He tried to ignore this unwanted thoughts but they only 

get the two out of his mind, out of no matter how hard he tried 

They were the only two 

luxurious

* * *

Terumi, Davide, Grilem, and Elf sat around on their makeshift benches, made out of wood. As Sophia and Rouga help Kyoya with the tents and other things.

The only one missing was Shido. He went exporting the surroundings and the woods. Not that other members of Disasters really care because they don't. Why should they care he was annoying. 

"I wonder if Shido got lost," Davide was the first one to speak, breaking the silence between them all as he ponders out loud.

"Yea, he probably crying for help too, like a wimp that he is," Terumi added mockly whilst adjusting her glasses. 

Davide chuckle at that possibly, "No wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Gremlin reminded quiet and emotionless, not caring in the slightest about this.n He didn't even want to be here. Then again none of them wanted to go on this so called camping trip.

"I'm not sure if he actually is into girls thought," she girl with short orange hair mumble.

The male raised an eyebrow at that but shortly a small smirk appearing on in lips, mainly out of enjoyment. "Are you saying that's he's gay? If you are then I totally agree with you on that," Davide stick his tongue out. 

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes and stop doing that with your tongue, it's gross!" she yelled being annoyed by the teen disgust behavior. 

Little did they know that the male that they happen to be talking about was behind a tree, listening to their every word. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he quickly ran away from the scene. He Didn't understand why he was sad about Terumi words. In fact he didn't even like her, he more Like _hated_ her with every burning sensation he could possible think of. So why would he even care?

"Now, now, Children there is nothing wrong with being Gay," Elf stated rather with a serious tone running his in voice. 

The girl rolled her eyes. She looks away puffing her cheeks. she could care less about Shido sexually, it's not like it affected her in any way. She really just hated him and nothing can really change that. 

"Okay, we're all done!" Kyoya yelled with pride. Terumi averted her attention to her master walking towards the group along with Sophia and Rouga. She couldn't help but let a blush form on her features. Everything about her Master was prefect, she loved every moment she got to spend with him. No man can ever replace the love she had for Kyoya.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes, "hmm." Peering his eyes to all his friends, studying them all closely Something was missing or rather someone. "Oh yes..." The male finally realized what was missing as he continues to speak, "It appears Shido hasn't come back from exploring yet." He turned to look at the girl sitting on the bench, "Terumi, I want you to go retrieve him and bring him back here." 

The female blink coming out of her lovestruck gazed, "Huh, why me?" 

The white hair male gave her a friendly smile, "I think you're most suitable for this task, Miss. Kuchinawa."

She felt her heart race at his words and her cheeks burn. She quickly got up and nodded, "I'll do as you wish Master."

She regrets ever agreeing ever coming out to look for him in the first place. But this was her Master orders so she had to odey. Even if the person she was looking for was the person she hated more than anything, "oh great I have been searching for over 30 minutes for a person I don't even like! I'm even started to think that I'm lost t--" Then she heard it soft sniffing, "huh?"

' _Was that Shido or is my mind just playing tricks on me?_ ' 

She was rather confused but decided to follow this noise.

' _It wouldn't hurt to take a look_ '

She got closer hiding behind a large tree, Shido was sitting near some lake, looking down, "I don't get it... I tried so hard and yet, I have always been put down by others and by my so called colleagues..." 

The girl sat there completely stunned by the scene that laid before her. Not once did she ever seen him actually cry and he was also venting. 

A part of her felt bad for the older teen... no not bad, more out of pity. She let her eyes study his features and movements for a moment. 

Until she realizes what she came here to do, _'I need to retrieve him and bring him back with me, just like Master Kyoya said. He's counting on me_.' 

With that she got up and made her way over to the teen, "I finally found you, geez, next time don't go so far!"

She watched the male tense up as his eyes wided, he quickly wiped his face and tears. Then turned around and averted his attention to girl in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh…. Kuchinawa, what are you doing here? You came to make fun of me?" 

The girl narrowed her eyes at him, adjusting her glasses, "I only came here because Master Kyoya wanted to get you and bring you back. And what do you made by _making fun of you?_ " The girl stated coldly as she raised her eyebrows.

"I know you think _I'm gay_!" The girl's eyes widened slightly in shock, "What?! Don't tell me you heard that..."

The male nodded placing his hands on his hips looking away, "I'll have you know I prefer _females_ , thank you very much."

Terumi sat down next to him, "Then prove it!" 

The male blinks rapidly before he turned his head to look back at the girl. 

His expression soon changes to that of annoyance, " _Prove it_? How can I prove I'm straight? You want me to kiss you? Like that's ever gonna happen," 

Terumi gave a small devilishly, "Yeah, that's right kiss me?"

Magoroku gave a look of disgust towards the female, "Really? Don't make us do something we'll both regret."

She raised her eyebrows, "What!? You want to prove your straight, right? This is the only think I could think of at the moment, unless you want me to tell everyone in Disaster that you're gay."

The male closed his eyes and lean is head down. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips before He open his eyes again and look back at the female again. "Agh, Fine. Close your eyes." The female did as she was told. Shido hesitantly lean in planted his lips on hers, slowly.

To his disarray their lips fix perfectly with one another. They broke the kiss and quickly look away from another.

After a moment of awkward silence between the two the male spook up, "Don't tell anyone. Got that?" 

There was a hint of nervousness within his voice. The girl agreed, "I won't tell anyone."

He looked back at the girl, "We should get back to the camp site now." 

The male started to make his way past the female. The girl blinked getting out of her dazed, turning the male, "Yea..." The girl mumble, Then pick her feet up, running next to him to trying keep up her pace with him.

The whole way back was completely silent. No small talk. No mumbling. The only sound was her shoes and his boots hitting the dirt, leafs, and whatever was unfortunate to get stepped on by the two. There was also a thickness in the air, along with a tense feelings between them. The male just kept his mouth shut, not daring to talk about their shared kiss. And So did the female.

"Ah, good to see you two are finally back... What took you so long?" Master Kyoya was the first to notice to two coming from the forest onto their campground. 

Everyone turned to look at them. They all sat around their makeshift benches.

The Orange-hair girl nodded nervously, "Oh, yes sorry Masker Kyoya that it took us so long to come back. Shido travel very far out into the woods then I expected."

Shido smile nervously, placing one of hands on the back of his head, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips.

"Ah, I see. That's fine." Kyoya smile warmly at the two, then let his gaze wander to Shido, "Perhaps Shido, if your willing you could tell me all your findings later." 

Shido nodded, "Of course, I would love to master." Kyoya smile didn't escape his lips as he spoke, "Fantastic, would you two take a seat." Kyoya let his hand point to the makeshift bench that happen to be in front of them and lucky no one sitting on it.

The two teens nodded quietly. Then quickly walked over to the bench and sat down while both trying sitting as far away from one another as possible.

The members of Disasters were talking about something. That both Terumi and Shido didn't seem to be interested in, so they kept to themselves. They didn't really talk much in fact they remained silent. Only talking when they were spoken too. Which was odd for them both seeing how they love to make their opinion known on things. However, the other members didn't pay much attention to it. Not really caring.

Once it was getting late, Kyoya decided to let them all go back to the tents they were all assigned to. Terumi was sharing her with Sophia seeing how they were the only two girls in Disaster in General it would make sense that they share a tent. The two females got ready for bed, putting on their own Pamjas to sleep in for the night.

Terumi snuggle up in her sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable as she felt herself drifted off to sleep with a smile on face. Hopefully dreaming about Master Kyoya again.

* * *

A long blue fabric cover the area and her tiny frame as it was wrapped around her body. The gold she was wearing all throughout her body blinded his eyes and yet, he just couldn't bare to look away as he was now faced with it. He didn't want to tear his eyes away from the slight. He peered at the sudden changes and brightness of the room. He lifted his hand up to touch the blue fabric but to only have the girl back away from him swiftly.

He stared longingly at the female his mouth agape, his voice caught in his throat.

"Sophia," he breath out, "...you're an

* * *

_She was a monster. She was a murderer. I watched her killed so many people in cold blood. Her bright blue eyes that I just love became dulled and loses that brightness that I love so much. It was even like her "stare-into-nothingness-eyes." She was so far gone from her reality when that happens, like all of her instantly drops and she just snaps. The blood made me sick, even the mere color made my insides turned but with all the crimson color blood I seen it really didn't affect me anymore and neither did the smell._

_Even when I first caught her in the act it was like I was faced with hell. The red stained her tiny frame she took notice of me also instantly. It was the first time I had ever called her a monster, I didn't want to say it just slip out._

_I was backed against the doorway. I really thought my life was going to end, my vision became blurred. I panicky tried the doorknob... it was locked. I was never the lucky one, wasn't I? I truly felt defeated. I end up breaking down into tears, knowing fully well even if she truly loved me she was never going to let me get out alive. Then something unexpected came, She was hugging me... not hurting me..._

_"I would never hurt you...Magoroku, I did this all for you...I love you." She was comforting me, even saying my first name. Something she never said before hand._

_As much as I didn't want to continue down this path of killing, I had no other choice. What could I do? She had more power than the buddy police, I can't stand against that._

_Later on Davide learn of our "killings" and wanted to join in on the fun, "Hey, why not let little Oi, Davide join in on the action." Sophia agreed to let him in. I didn't want my best friend and only best friend to join in on the fun._

_I was so stressed out because all of this was happening. It didn't help that I was now in the buddy police, finding the same people I was working with. It amazed me that they would like an ex criminal like me on the force simply because I stop one myself and that was only because I was helping Sophia._

_Gallows and Davide joked on how Sophia should kill me instead. Sophia would just ignore the two and go on seemingly with what she was doing while I just panicked knowing that she could just kill me at any given moment and I wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it._

_And now I was left in the middle of the student council room, my office in the dark about this whole thing and how it has affected me and my mental well being. I feel the same as I did before when I was working for Ikazuchi._

_Someone that I love so very much was a killer and I have been keeping all these secrets. I kept lying to others about this. I hate lying, I was never the one to lie unless it was for a good reason._

* * *

The two stood still Magoroku let his eyes wander around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand.

_'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.'_

He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. 

Sophia felt something warm on her cold hand she turned her head to the side, looking at Shido, "What are you doing?" 

He flinched and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. His whole face was red from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your hand. _Please don't kill me…_ " 

Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male. 

_"I never hold a girl's hand before_ ," he whimpered. 

Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?" 

Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?" 

"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."

Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious. 

The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other.

After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back. 

All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future. 

* * *

_Sohpia's eyes started to open slowly as she was regaining her conscious. She lifted herself up trying to get a better view of her surroundings which was difficult to do so. The darkness was making it hard as it was all just pitch black. The cold air made her body shiver which for her was off. She always liked the cold not get chills from it. That being said it was dark and cold for her to see much of where she was located at._

_She then felt something wet coming from her arms and legs, taking her out of her gaze. Lifted her little arm up she went to touch her legs to see what it was but instead yelped in pain even with the slightest of touch it bought her great pain. A sudden migraine flooded to her head her vision became slightly blurred._

_A sudden thought of a mission flashed through her mind. 'The mission.' Now remembering this information she was starting to remember how she was even in this state. She failed it. But why did she fail it? She would never fail she was very competent not a failure._

_She couldn't stay here anymore. She took out her darkcore, only to find it was damaged and useless. She knew no one was coming to save her or help her so she had to get out of here._

_He was frantic, worried about where Sophia could had gone and if she was okay. Lucky for him he was alright however, he heard Sophia yelp in pain and saw blood right before he passed out and ended up here. He shivered at the thought of losing his best partner in crime. He didn't want to lose Sophia. Without her he was nothing. He knew she care for him as much as he cares for her after all they were teammates...Even if she had a funny way of showing it._

_His thoughts were interrupted by a noise and yelp in pain it sounded rather raspy even with it sounded like he knows who it was. her voice was so mesmerizing to him, even if she didn't talk a lot, it was hard to forget her feminine voice. He ran into an alleyway as fast as his legs could carry him, anxiety rushing through his whole body with ever step he had taken..._

_He stops dead in his tracks at the sight of a girl with a Disaster force uniform similar to his._

_"Sohpia!"_

_The white-haired girl looked up weakly to see Shido with a concerned expression written on his face. She groaned, trying her best to get up. She didn't want Shido out of all people to see her like this._

_"You shouldn't be trying to force yourself to get up, that will only make things worse. Here let me help you," offer the male as he places his hand out in front of her for her to take._

_"No, I don't need your help, Shido," uttered the female as pushed his hand away, it only brought her more pain to her arms, biting her lips while holding back a cry of pain. She lied to him, she wanted and needed it now but no way she was going to be weak in front of him. No matter what she wasn't going to be weak like this._

_Taking all of her of her will power she pushed herself herself up slowly, feeling a jolt a pain with every step she had taken and with every movement she made. She did her best to ignore the pain until her legs had finally reach their max, as they gave out as she felt onto Shido._

_She collide into shido awkwardly. Eyes widened as she felt something warm on her. She realized was she was doing. She was kissing Shido!_

_Shido was just as shocked as she was, giving a hinted blushed feeling her cheeks burn and fuzzy feeling inside. The two fell onto the ground._

_Sophia on top of Shido, with his arms wrap around her. Sophia immediately parted lips from Shido, She did have to say, he does smell really good, his lips were soft. No! What was she thinking!? She didn't feel that way at all._

_On the other hand, Shido was completely dumbfounded, feeling heat rush onto his face. He never got kiss before, especially by Sophia - in fact - he never imagined himself kissing her._

_Sophia arms were still bleeding even with it being dark out she could still see the crimson blood coming from from her ripped sleeves, she was unable to lift her arms up for long as she let her head drop on Shido chest, closing her eyes, she could hear his heart beating, it felt like music to her ears, he seemed to be rather warm, like a soft blanket. She didn't know why but there was a tight feeling coming her chest that was new to her. What was happening to her!?_

_"Sophia your bleeding! We need to get you some bandages!" Yelled the panicking Shido as he was taken noticed the crimson blood. The blood was also staining his disaster uniform._

_The yell took Sophia out of her dazed and inner most unwanted thoughts, "I'll just go home and take care of my injuries..." she tried to push herself up again._

_"No, I'll take you home, your in no state to walk on your own."_

_She sighed, there was no point to even argue with him at this point, "Agh fine. Just take me to my home, I'll guide you to it."_

_Shido nodded and pick her up carefully, as to not hurt her however, Shido had some difficulties with this,"You may be small but your so heavy."_

_Sophia narrowed her eyes, "Or maybe you're too weak."_

_"I'm not weak! Just tired that's all..."_

_Sophia rolled her eyes at his response._

_"Master Kyoya... won't be to please to hear... our reports from our mission." Sophia explained, a hint of worry and distress in her voice._

_Shido blinked noticed this, "hey, I forgot about that but Master Kyoya could wait for now, your health "You're lucky I'm unable to hit you in my current stated..."_

_Shido felt relieved and nervous at the same time, as he just gave a nervous laugh._

_They finally reach their destination, Sophia told Shido where the key was_

_"Are you sure your not secretly a queen?" Shido asked._

_"Maybe." Sophia took a glance looked at Shido, "and what does that make you, then?" She watched a smirk appeared on his features, "Well, isn't it obvious, I'm the king!"_

_Sophia role her eyes, she couldn't believe she was playing make believe with him out of all people. Oh well, it's too late to go back now, "Okay "My King" take me to my room," mental facepalmed herself for thinking and saying that._

_Shido couldn't help but blushed at being called the king._

_She explained where room was and took her there. He opened the door to her room. Her room was the colors blue and white. It was very formal and quite beautiful to gaze at. He made his way over to her large blue cover bed that had white trippings and slowly place her the middle. Sophia felt her back hit softly against her blue covers._

_"Where is your first aid kit, Sophia?"_

_Sohpia tried to get up,"Let me get it for you?" Only to have Shido puts his hands gently on her and her chest, then brought laid her down again._

_"No, you're too much in pain to go get the first aid kit, I'm going to get it so tell me where it is." Shido wasn't playing any games, Sophia knew that so she just told him where it was._

_"Okay, wait here and don't try to get up again." He said, as he left to go find the kit. He came back shorty with the kit in hand and close the door quietly behind him._

_Shido walked over to her and smile. "Okay Sophia, take off your Shirt."_

_Sophia looked at Shido giving him a both a "really" and confused look. "What? no!? What is wrong with you?" She started to question his motivates._

_"I need to clean your wounds."_

_Sophia still didn't move, Shido took note of this and that she wasn't going to listen to him. "Unless you want to die to do blood loss or your wounds will get infected, it would be wise for you to listen to me for once and stop being so arrogant. It's not like I'm going to do anything bad or make fun of you," Shido place his hand on his hips. Shido was right._

_She puffed her cheeks and looked away, "Agh Fine." She took off the top of her uniform and throw it at Shido, hitting him in the face. Shido took the Rip and bloody top and place it right next to the bed._

_Shido felt really lightheaded just looking at her wounds, he never really liked the thought nor the site of blood but he tried is best to remind in his composure, as he cleans the blood and bandaged the open wounds._

_Sophia was amazined that Shido could do this and not be clumsy about it. "How are so good at this?" She whispered to herself, not meaning to ask out loud. Shido heard his and stop but he didn't look back up at her. His expression came somewhat that of sadness._

_"My father usually was very busy when I was younger, of course, he took care of me but when he wasn't home I went outside...I had these bullies that used to pick on me and...well beat me up...I didn't want my father finding it out...so I had to learn how to clean my own wounds..."_

_She was seeing a side of Shido she never saw before, a more serious and saddened said of him._

_Sophia reminded Silent, taking in this information. However she had no clue on how to respond to him. She really had no idea anything about Shido past, even if they did have to work and be around one another the most but they never really open up to other nor talked about themselves like that. Shido is a very open person but him acting like this was most certainly out of the ordinary. Sohpia knew that but he never really talked about his family problems or past mostly from what she saw on TV._

_"Where was your mother then?"_

_Shido blinked rapidly, "oh… I never meant her, I tried asking my father that but everytime I did he just refuse to talk about it. I just ended up giving up on trying to ask entirely."_

_All Sophia could do was stare at him. She was seeing a side of him Sophia felt a Clutch at her chest it slowly becoming unbearable. She had no idea why. Did she care for Shido? Sohpia knew by now that Shido did somewhat care for her, otherwise he would have just left her and called her weak. However, He was mean to most around him but her. He never once yelled at her nor used her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Shido..." She stated quietly._

_He looked up at her in shock before giving a reassuring Smile, "It's okay Sophia, nothing you could do about it now the past is in the past. Besides, I was never really like among my peers maybe they were just jealous that I was much better than them." His eye wonder down to her legs, "Now shall get this all cleaned up for you."_

_Sophia nodded, "Da."_

_Sophia started to think going into deep thought, She did noticed how Shido was always relying on her, perhaps she was like a mother finger which he clearly never had. Although another thing she had noticed too was that he often prefer to be around her...then maybe Shido liked her as a friend or...maybe even more. Sophia felt heat rush to her face, realizing that she had feelings for him...it was all so clear to her after that accidental kiss, she could tell by now something spark between them._

_"Sophia, your face is heating up. Are you getting a cold?"_

_Hearing his words must of cause her to get out of her deep thoughts. Shido puts his hand on her forehead, this cause Sophia to blush even more. Shido blink, realizing that she wasn't getting a cold but rather blushing. From embarrassment or something else he wasn't sure._

_"Wait, you're blushing. Are you embarrassed? There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Sophia looked away and closed her eyes, "I'm not embarrassed."_

_Shido raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing then?" He questioned. "You can't blush without a reason."_

_"Just finish bandaging my wounds."_

_"I already finish."_

_Sohpia open her eyes to reveal That he was done and everything looked good. Sophia tried to get up but Shido stop her yet again. "You already finished bandaging my wounds. You can leave"_

_Shido shook his head no._

_Sophia raised a questioning anybrow. "No, take some rest and I'll be here to make sure you do." Shido order._

_"What? You can't stay here."_

_Shido puffed his cheeks, "well to late. I am." He places his hands on the bed and started to lay down._

_Sophia took one of the pillows from off her bed and throw as hard as she could at Shido making him fall off the bed in the process._

_Sophia smirk was malice as she watched._

_"Owie, why did you do that for Sohpia? Now my head hurts," Shido was now Rubbing his Head. "That's for kissing me,: She looked away._

_"Hey! As I recalled you fell on top of me, So it was you." Shido point at her._

_"I bet you wanted that kiss."_

_Shido felt his heart beating fast in his chest, his face felt rather warm, it made him did for a moment. Did he really wanted that kiss in the first place? Was, he too, blushing? A realization came into his head, as he got up. Smirking to himself. "Oh, I now realized why you were blushing before. You have a crush on me." He laughed._

_Sophia throw another pillow at him. How much pillows does she even have at that bed of her's?_

_"In your dreams, Shido."_

_Shido rolled his eyes, 'Oh, so she is playing hard to get, now.' He thought to himself. "Oh well, your lost. I already like someone anyways."_

_Sophia narrow her eyes, "And who could that be?" Sophia is right where Shido wanted her to be. "Well, if I told you that, then wouldn't be a secret, now would it?"_

_Sohpia could tell he was playing. "Don't leave me in dispense My King at least give a hint."_

_He places his hands on hips, "Very respectful and for that I shall tell you, She is the vice president of the Student Council." Sophia realized, that it was her. "Was that good enough for you my Ice Queen?"_

_"Da. I also have a secret that I want to share with you too."_

_"Huh? What may that be."_

_"You have come closer to me in other to tell you."_

_Shido raised an eyebrow."but there is no else here so you can say it out loud."_

_"Just came here, Shido."_

_Place his hands up, "Fine, fine, alright I'll come over," as promise Shido made his way over towards Sohpia. Once he was there Sophia grabs Shido collar of his disaster uniform and put his closer to her lips as they touch. Shido eyes wided for a moment, realizing what the girl was doing, then closed his eyes, kissing her back. Not too long Sophia broke the kiss, "I like you too."_

_The two didn't bother taking off their uniforms as much as they were uncomfortable to sleep in, they didn't care._

_Shido was fast asleep however Sophia found herself unable to sleep. The sleeping noise Shido was making was cute and so was his face. Sophia couldn't help but stare at him and hold onto his hands. This wasn't going to last forever but it was nice to have someone near you while you sleep._

  
  


_Sophia and Shido walked into disaster's secret headquarters. Master Kyoya requested their presents and asked to speak alone with the two. Shido had an uneasy feeling, knowing what he was calling them for and why._

_The mission... A night with both remember so vividly. Who knows what kind of punishment he was going to give the two._

_"Sophia, Shido, I'm glad you finally arrived. I have something important I would like to discuss with two." Their master took his hands off of his large piano, causing the music to stop playing. Making the room dead silent for a moment as he turned around to face the two then continue to speak again, "I haven't reported on your mission. I'm guessing the mission didn't go as you plan." He raised an eyebrow._

_Shido couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this, he had no idea what he could possibly do to them._

_Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, bowing slightly at him, "Yes Master, exactly as you said it. We're both very sorry about this outcome. We had no intentions of failing you."_

_Kyoya narrowed his eyes at that respond as he crosses his legs, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps you two weren't the best choice to go out on that mission however, your mission wasn't a total failure as I did learn some interesting things that may be proved useful for the future."_

_Sophia lifted herself up, opening her eyes to have them only widened slightly and her mouth open slightly. As she looked at her him; completely Shock by this. Shido share pretty much the same Shock expression as his secret girlfriend,"huh?" Shido let that word escape his mouth._

_Kyoya smirk at the two, looking quite amused "Don't leave us in dispents Master, please informed us of what you know." Sophia replied. "It just so happens we have some dirt on them..."_

_"Dirt?" Shido questioned._

_Kyoya nodded._

* * *

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. 

This was like the 5th maybe 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!? 

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" He whined as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV, "The game is must of been hacked!" It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense. 

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing."

Magoroku turned his head towards Sophia, "You probably cheated!" 

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat." 

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it." 

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the book shelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very." He places his controller down and made his way over to the book shelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally _, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'_

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started. 

Sophia shrugged.

"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape _,_ "I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!" 

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening." 

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?" 

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido." 

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at." 

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

* * *

"Hey, Sophia?"

Sophia turned her gaze towards the Student Council president who was at his desk.

Magoroku let a smirk on his foreign lips as he lifted himself up, "Do you want to cuddle with me?" 

Sophia raised an eyebrow. 

Magoroku claps his hands together and made a baby face, "Please, Sophia~" 

Sophia sighed and closed her eyes, "Fine."

Magoroku face lit up and smiles, "Perfect!" He got up from his chair, "I'll meet you down in my room that way no one will be able to walk in on us." 

Sophia nodded, "Da." 

He walked over to the floor broad and took it out. He quickly made his way down the latter. Sophia was already down there waiting for him. He stared at her in shock, "Wait, how did you get down here, Sophia?" 

"I can teleport, remember?" 

Magoroku couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of the head with his hand. The two just stared at each other seemingly waiting for the other one to make a move. 

"Well?" 

Magoroku tilted his head off to the side, "Well what?"

"You said you wanted to cuddle, if not then this is a waste of time," sophia turned. 

Magoroku panicked he completely forgot that he was supposed to cuddle with her. Walks up to her, making sure she wasn't going to leave but he ends up tripping, he took her arms to catch himself but the two fell on his bed. Sophia was in his arms. He couldn't help but blushed. 

"Is this your way of cuddling?" Sophia asked breaking the silence, being unfazed by this.

"Umm… yes."

* * *

_My white pillow was now damp from my tears. I felt good to cry but still crying didn't help me much. It was late in the night and found myself gazing up into the blackness. I found myself unable to sleep. I tugged at the end of his pillow, hoping to find comfort with the softness. It only reminded me that I wanted to have Sophia in my arms again._

_This wasn't going to be the same for us. Maybe it would never be the same again. I'm probably thinking too much, right? If only Gallows was here he would help me for sure. Gallows probably would just mocked me again._

_My gaze turned towards my phone, staring at it for a long time. Then again I could always text Rouga since he wants to help me and all. He probably asleep at this time but still Rouga wanted to help me and all. It was weird and out of place for him._

_I hated being locked up in this confined room; it felt as if the walls were closing in. And I've only been here for a day._

_I still remember the look the king gave me. His look of disapproval and disappointed. The sneering looks by his peers, Terumi and Davide. The look of his King wasn't the worst, no, it was Sophia's. The look she gave him was heart wrecking._

  
  


_I heard the door clicked open but I didn't bother to turn my head to look at who it was._

_"I see you're up early, Shido."_

_I stayed silent, hoping she would just leave._

_"I made you breakfast."_

_"I know you can hear me, Shido."_

* * *

Sophia felt _off_ about herself, lately. And it didn't help that she wasn't really feeling so positive about her own appearance. It was so unlike her to begin with. She wasn't the type to care, so why does she care now? 

Her personal issue was starting to an effect on her and Shido's relationship. She became more distant, rarely ever talking to him and if she did it was only about their student council. Even Shido took notice of this. 

She didn't know he'll react about this. Who he hate her? Or who he still cares for her? Shido was the type to judge others, she can only assumed the worst from him. 

Her wrapped her hand around door handle of the big blue door. Taking a breath as she opens the door, revealing Shido at his desk being occupied with his work. He really did work hard behind the scenes when he's not trying to make a fool of himself. He didn't bother to stop his work to look up, knowing who it was. 

The russian entered the room. She entered this room countless times and yet, she felt like it was first. 

The only sound in the room was her heels kissing the floor as she makes her way towards Shido. She stopped in front of his desk, eyeing him intently, her stomach tightening with the feeling of anxiety. 

"Shido, we need to talk." 

Magoroku blinked, "hm?" Lifted his gaze from off his paperwork, only to Sophia was in front of his desk. 

"Is everything okay, Sophia? You look rather nervous about something." 

"I just need to tell you something important." 

Magoroku nodded, "go on, then"

"Do… do I look pretty?" 

Shido stare confusedly at her. "What kind of question is that?" 

* * *

A blonde hair buddyfighter was in the school council's room, sitting in the large desk and the only large desk in the room. On the right side of him was his female companion. Still showing all her emotionless face. The tan buddyfight was quiet, very quiet. The white haired girl noticed how the boy was acting and wandered if the boy was doing okay, not that she'll ever care anyway. He usually was very talkative and always had something to say. Also complaining and just being annoying most of the time. It was just unlike him.

"Shido, you been awfully quiet is there something bothering you?" Sofia words come out a lot colder than she intended it to sound like while also being filled with concern.

Magoroku looked over to where the female was standing. He then sighed and gave a smile towards her, giving her a reassuring looked. 

"I'm okay, Sofia no need to worry about me," He tries it best to sound like he wasn't worried or trouble about anything. The girl just nodded. She didn't really take that as an answer but decided not to dwell on it any longer then she had to. She didn't really wanted to get her head in all of this. After all, she didn't like wasting time on pointless things. And as seeing this she thought it was pointless.

Magoroku looked away from the emotionless girl she was. Just going back to staring at nothing again. What was he even doing just nothing he had to do something, anything. Just so he can keep his mind of the girl but, be completely honest he didn't think he was okay. He didn't like the fact that he lied to her and felt kinda bad. Usually he never felt for lying, heck he did it all the time to the other students and yet he had a soft spot for her. Although he had a good reason for doing so he didn't want her to know about his dream. Oh his dream, how he remember it so clearly. That is what was bothering the most. Oh on he couldn't get it out of his head no matter how hard he had tried. What was his dream about, you maybe asking yourself? Well, as he remember it so clearly. He kiss her and hold her close and more...Just thinking about it makes him nervous chills run up this spin. Now what is so bad about a kiss? Well it's Sofia were talking about here and as clam and as serious as she may be. She can get she often malice or annoyance with things in a few cases. 'I wonder how she would reached if I kiss her now.' He felt his cheeks were on fire as he roused out from his seat, hands on his' large desk. 'How could I think about that?!' He was in a panic but try his best not to show it.

Sofia looked over to where the blue eyes blue was. She studied his facial expression, she noticed how he cheeks were a dark shade of red. Looking like he was embarrassed about something or maybe he was just acting like his weird self again. He does get pretty dramatic. Before she could even open her mouth to get a word out he yelled. "On second thought, I think I might need to use the bathroom!" He ran as fast as he could, leaving a the white girl behind.

He ran as fast as could, passing several students in which two of them he actually knew. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't care. As long as he gotten away from Sofia and the school he didn't really care. Sighing, he the stop. Looking around as where he was. He had no idea but no one was here which was a good thing. He needed some alone time to just think for a moment. He wonders what Sofia must be thinking of him.

"Agh, why can't I get her out of my head!" He smack his head with his hand. He sigh then, putting his back Against the hall. 'It's not like I like her no way...I mean she is cute for a girl." He felt more embarrassed. 'Why did I just called her cute.' After what felt like hours or more like years of him just panicking and trying to beat himself up again. It was getting dark so he decided it would be wrised go back now. Sofia wouldn't be there anyway. I mean she would have left anyhow. He made his way back to the school and then to the student council's office. His assumed was right, in fact Sofia was not in the room anymore. He then walked into the middle of his room and opened up a trapdoor like thing that went down to his room. He then had taken his time to climbed down to his so called room. Once he had made it down, he sigh as he flop into his bed. To tried and mad at himself. Closing his eyes finding himself drifting off to sleep. 

"Shido?" She glance down at the shido. Was still sound a sleep. Although a part of her didn't want to wake him but duty calls. 'He looks really cute when he sleeps.' ... did she just think that. No of course not. Like she would ever like him that way. Maybe she should just let him sleep. 

She used her skills to lift him up into the air and throw him down Onto the floor in Front from where she was standing. "Sofia why did you do that to me!?" Shido wined. He looked up at her. Insteadly feeling his cheeks lit up. 'Damn cheeks why do you have to do this now!' He then turn around so Sofia wouldn't see. "Shido were you still a sleep when I came in and you were also calling my name in your sleep." The tan-haired boy felt he cheeks burned. He was now panicking again. He was so embarrassed how could he say Sofia's name. "Oh, Why were you pronouncing my name on your sleep. Where you perhaps dreaming about me." His mind race, trying to comprehend the question at hand. He wonder how she would reach. He didn't want to lied to her again but he didn't want to tell her why. Well a summary is that they kiss. It just a kiss right. "Oh nothing." The white hair gave a look to say I-Don't-Believe-You. Sofia then grab the boys shoulders causing Shido to yelp as she turned him to face her. Shido gulf, realizing how close Sofia was to him. Sofia was in eye contact with him. 

"Now I'm going to ask this again and I want a good reasoning. Why were you saying my name on your sleep?" Shido kept nodding and was completely. "Um well you see Sofia I um you-" Sofia raised an eyebrow. 

"SOFIA? SHIDO?"

Shido was intreterped but a sound of someone's voice calling out their names. They both stop to look up, seeing Gao Mikado. Sofia let go of Shido's shirt to go and walk up to Mikado. Shido was finally thanking Gao Mikado for his intrusion... only this one time thought.

"Gao Mikado what are you intruding the student council office also knock before you barged in." Sofia looked at the red and blue hair boy in front of her. Shido walked up next to Sofia. "Yes, an intrusion disciplinary action you know."

Shido inside wanted to hug the boy for his action. He saved me from confessing, humiliation and getting kill by Sofia. The top buddyfighter laughed and puts his hand on the back of his head in embarrassed. "Sorry guys but i kinda need your help." Shido rised an eyebrow putting is hand on his hips. "What it is that you possibly need?" Sofia remained quite. Shido took a quick glance at her from a counter of his eye. He noticed she looked rather deep in thought. Sofia noticed something or rather someone glancing at her. She looked up to see Shido, Shido who end up looking away from her blushing. 

"Well, I kinda need two people one girl and one guy to be exact and I thought you two would be perfect."

The two teens looked at Gao.

"And why do you need up in particular?" Sofia was the first to question this. 

Shido open mouth to say something but he didn't instead letting That Gao Mikado to speak. Wanting to hear his reasoning for this.

"Well ya see me and my friends are doing a school play and I think you two make a great couple." 

Shido blinked a few times. Did he just hear Mikado say that? No Of course not, why would he think they make a cute couple? "Why do you think we make a great couple?" It was Sofia, who was of course not show any embarrassed nor emotions. Shido sometimes think the girl had was an emotionless buddyfight card at times.

"For one you two would be perfect for one another, two you two seem really close, three you two-" Shido walked up to the boy trying to get him out of the room.

"Okay, okay, we'll do it just leave now." Goa gave a big smile. "Thank you guys are the-" before he was able to finish Shido shut the door on him.

The room was quiet. It was filled with a weird tensions. He did know why though. He turn around to mean Sofia was right in front of him. He jump and yelp. He was not expecting for Sofia to be so close to him. "Well then um should we get back to work." Sofia nod and not moving. "Yes, but first you have to answer my question, why were staying my name in your sleep?" The blonde buddyfighter was now about to panic again. Should he just tell the truth? Or lie to her again? He didn't know what to do and Sofia was growing inpatient and he knew that. With a sign, he finally he decided on his decision. He leans in, hopefully Sofia didn't kill him for this and kisses her on the lips. Sofia eyes wided, not expecting to be kiss. She closed her eyes and started to kiss back. Much to his surprise he wasn't dead, yet. He slowly broke the kiss, as they needed some air, Shido looks away 

"I like you, okay?" He blush a little. 

Sofia just smile at him. It was an actually genuine smile, she gave only once in a blue moon, she then did an unexpected and actually hug him. The boy was caught off guard, 'Well this was unexpected.' As he hugged her back.

After a few weeks of him confessing his love to now so called girlfriend. It was good and what not they went on a few dates and kiss a few times. It was great. He noted that Sofia was a lot nicer to him. And he liked the new Sofia. Although something that has be bothering him was this guy by the name of Josh. Now who was this Josh person, well he was a new transfer student not to long ago. Something about him was giving Shido the creeps. The Way he talked to girls at the school and looks at them was just weird. Shido asked Sofia the other day if she also thinks this guy is acting weird. In which she replied that he was worrying to much and that he was find. He agree with her, 'I guess she was right it just my head.' He tried to forget it and just forget the guy. As long as he didn't touch Sofia or tried it, he was good. In which as far as he seem and know he hasn't yet. Although, he seem Josh tried to ask a few of the girls out. But they all they all rejected him.

Shido was walking through the halls of the school. "Hey Shido~" He turn around to be faced with josh. "What do you want? As far as I recalled you're supposed to be in class." Josh just laughed at him. Shido clenches his fists. He hated to be laughed at. "Well I wanted to ask you some questions, Shido~." Shido didn't replied for a second, he was just going to yell at him and said he didn't have time but he was curious. "What made that be?" "Are you gay?" He ask it like a normal question. 'WHAT' Shido was belonged shock. How dare him question his sexually like that, who did this guy think he was. "No of course not, if I have you know I have a girlfriend." This cause Josh to laugh. "You have girlfriend so it's actually true." Shido was about to punch this dude to no end. "Shido?" Until he heard he name, he looked over to see Sofia next right next him. "Yes Sofia, what is it?" "Who are you talking too?" "Huh?" He looked around but Josh was nowhere to be found. Where the hell did he go? "Where did he go, he was just here." Sofia raised a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend. "So he also walked up to you as well?" Shido nodded. "I guess so, what did he do to you?" Shido started to grow worry. "Nothing just ask me so weird questions?" "What did he ask you?" Sofia was quite for a sec trying to recalled the questions. "He asked me if was a virgin and if I have a boyfriend." Shido was now in shock. Oh all the things he wanted to do to make the suffer. "What did he ask you?" Shido was really embarrassed to tell her but he had to. "He ask if I was gay." Sofia couldn't hold in her laughter. "Hey stop laughing Sofia this is serious." Although he had to agree it was kinda of funny but he would never actually said it was. Sofia tried her best to stop laughing. A part of him didn't really want Sofia to stop laughing, she just looked so cute and sounded so cute. But this was no time to fanboy over her. "Okay, I guess not." He smile at her. "What should we do with him?" He asked her. She looked down at the moment and thought. "Well, he didn't really do much only ask us questions and skipping class, so I think it's best if we just gave him a warning." Shido understand her point, although he didn't really want to leave me off with a warning. "If that's was you want, a warning it is then." Sofia nodded.

A few weeks later. Shido was in his room, he was lying on his bed. Oh how he wish he could have Sofia in his bed with him. He shot up as he could, he really needed to stop thinking so lewd sometimes But Shido couldn't help but feel that Sofia started to not talk to him or even want to talk to him. That really bothered him. He she not liked him anymore? He couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. He got up, he was going to comfort her. He needed some answers and wanted them now. He walked to his latter and claim up. He open only a little of his door thingy and looked out of it, seeing no sign of her anywhere. He sign and got up, decided to check the hallways. He walked over to the door of the student council room and opened it. Walking out into halls, as his search began. He looked also most everywhere in the school. He just couldn't her anywhere. What if something bad happen to her, calm down Shido she can perfectly hold her own.

* * *

_This was weird…_

Was all he could think about while walking next to Sophia. He walked next to her before countless times so why was this any different? He been around her before. Well maybe because it was an official date! And what made it more unreal that it was Sophia who asked out with him in the first place. It didn't help that Sophia wasn't wearing her this time around, in fact, he doesn't remember her taking it off once. 

He wondered why he agreed to do this in the first place. He blamed Davide for forcing him he even still remembers the phone call he had with Davide only hours before. 

" _Davide, I need your help_ ! _I think Sophia asked me to go out with her."_

_All he heard was silence from the line. He was thinking Davide was going to hang up until a hard uncontrollable laugh made Magoroku flinch being taken off guard._

_Magoroku groan at this, "This isn't funny, Davide!"_

_"Of course, it is."_

_"I knew it was a bad idea to call you!"_

_Davide catches his breath, "Oi, relax. So it let me get this straight Sophia, the cold heartless girl we used to work with ask you out of all people on a date?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"What's so bad about that?" Davide did seem to get it._

_"Everything, I mean the last time I saw her was when we were working for Ikazuchi and… I haven't seen her since then…"_

_"Do you have feelings for her?" Davide sang._

_Magoroku started to become panicked, feeling his face heat up, "I... well…" he puffed his cheeks, "no."_

_I could also feel as if Davide was smirking at him seemingly knowing he was lying , "You have the hots for her."_

_"No, I don't there is no reason I should like her."_

_"I think you and I both know that you have plenty of reasoning to like her."_

_"Oh yea, like what?"_

_"Well, I'm not gonna lie she's hot. I think I'm gonna take her from you when I get the chance."_

_"Davide!"_

_"Oi, calm down. I was only joking, you know. You can have her. So stop being jealous."_

_"I'm not jealous."_

_"Mhm, sure you aren't. Will I'll help you out with this."_

"Shido?" 

He blinked as he was taken out of his deep thoughts. He turned his head to find Sophia face was turned towards him was giving him a concerning look. Sophia being concern? He blinked a few more times making sure he wasn't seeing this.

"Shido?" The girl asked again.

"Ah, yes, Sophia what is it?" 

"Do you have any ideas on where to go?" 

"Didn't you plan this? I thought you would have an idea on what were doing." 

"I thought it would be best if I let you pick the places we go to." Well wasn't Sophia very considerate today. 

Magoroku fumbled as his eyes wander around frankly around the area while thinking of what to do. Sophia was letting him pick the places they go to. 

From the inner come that Davide gave him, Davide spoke, "go get something to eat."

Magoroku forgot he had the inner come in first place he flinch lightly. He quickly pointed his finger up to the air, "are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat," he walked past Sophia, "okay where are the restaurants?" 

Sophia followed closely behind, being silent. Nothing out of place. Magoroku scanned the places closely, "There." He walked up the door and opened it for Sophia. She quickly enters while not saying a word. 

" _At least a thank you would be nice_ ," Magoroku muttered quietly to himself before he entered the building. 

Magoroku picked a table out in the far left. Sophia went to pull one of the chairs out for Sophia. "Oh let me get for you, Sophia." He pulled the chair her and she, despite her questioning look, quietly sat down on the chair. He pulled the chair back in for her. He went across the table and sat down in his own chair. Sophia just stared longingly at him. She did that a lot in the past but yet, it made him so uncomfortable now. He lowered his eyes down to the table. He silent played with his hands under the table unsure of what to say. What should he say? 

"You seem off." 

Sophia was the one to break the weird silent. 

Magoroku shifted slightly, "Oh?" Magoroku fumbled with his hands some more under the table, "I never done this before." 

* * *

Magoroku made his way up the steps. The steps creak under him, giving him a sense of chills. Once he made up all the way up, he was met with a small and yet, creepy hallway. His grip tightens around his small suitcase filled with his belongings, well most of them that is. He scrutinized the halls. He made his way down them. 

He finally came across the door, he used his free hand to open it, revealing the old room inside. He let his eyes wander around the new room, his new room, meticulously. His small bag of belongings still in hand he place it down. 

The new house, their new house. The house wasn't like the big, rich mansion they have previously had, well Sophia's family still had one but for whatever reason didn't like living there. Magoroku found it better than just living in the cave underground school and slightly better than the new house that he was forced to live in, with his father after he got out of jail for his crimes. 

"

  
  


dingy

* * *

He couldn't believe he was being punished for Sophia failures! It was not fair to him. Sophia didn't even bother to protect him from being zap.

_How dare she! I bet she gets off on this too._

Master gave him a new card. He was to hatch a new plan with the new hundred demons card Master gave him. 

After a few more fails from Death Shido and Sophia and painful zapping, their Master got sick of it. It also didn't help that these with Sophia was affected him greatly. He can remember them all so vividly, he hated it. He didn't even like Sophia that why and he would never like Sophia that way, ever!

He narrowed his eyes and groaned. He was sick of the two already. He needed to do something, he had to. He turned over his frame and was now tossing his chicken bone to the side before wiping his mouth. He smirks devilishly at his new found plan.

Magoroku walked into the room to find Sophia was in the middle of it with the television on. Magoroku blinked, "hey, what are you doing?" 

Sophia didn't bother to remove her gaze from the television as she lazily pointed towards it. "You might want to look for yourself." 

"Hm?" Magoroku turned his head to face the screen. He blinked. _Is that, master?_ He turned his head to face Sophia and pointed to the screen. 

"Don't you see, Master is there." 

"What is he planning?" Asked the girl incredulously. 

Magoroku stood in the office alone, he just couldn't believe Sophia and Gallows just left him! And they hadn't come back for a few days. He had an awful feeling in his stomach that just wouldn't go away. He missed the two, of course they got on his nerves but at least he wasn't alone. He also started to worry about Master.

He turned towards his large window with a malice smirk, "Even someone like me, a master criminal can out smart those cops. I can't wait to see Master punish Sophia, hehehe." He closed his eyes and laughed. Oh seeing Sophia getting zap would be quite rewarding. 

Sophia stepped out her portal along with Gallows, "Do you really think you'll escape punishment, do you?" 

Magoroku froze as his laugher diminished after hearing a familiar voice in the room. He opened his eyes and began to panic. "Sophia!? What are doing here? The buddy police was just here looking for you. Go away or there'll arrested me too." Truth be told, he didn't want them to leave, he wanted them to stay. He didn't want to be alone again. Sophia just teleport him along with Gallows to Master's hideout.

The two stood in Master Ikazuchi's lair. 

"I need to eat! I need to fight him!" Ilazuchi yelped in pain. 

This concern Magoroku, "I don't think you're capable of fighting anyone, Master." 

With a predatory look, Ilazuchi yelled, "Do you prefer I eat you fools instead!?" 

Magoroku yelped. Eagerly, he couldn't help but hold onto Sophia's jacket and arm. He was even worried about showing her he was scared in fact he didn't care if she saw a weak side of him. All he cared about was her protecting him. Would she do it? At first he was hesitant at first in doing but after Sophia made no protest to stop him he kept his hand on her. 

Sophia didn't pain any mind to it as she closed her eyes, He look towards her for much needed answers. "We'll do as you wish, Master," she simply answered. Magoroku let go of her and she teleported herself and Master, leaving Magoroku and Gallows.

Magoroku starred at girl in concern as she was yelling in what seems to be in pain. Sophia in pain!? He felt his heart skip a beat. "Are you okay, Sophia?" Asked with worried. 

"Shut up!" 

Magoroku cowarded, lowering himself behind the rock in fear. He didn't like this. He didn't have a fondness of Sophia's yelling. I don't recall her ever yelling before, maybe he should leave her be for now. But he didn't want to see her like this. 

A few minutes later he watched as Sophia fell into the ground, "Sophia!" He walked up to her. He stared at small frame was on the floor. She wasn't moving!

"She's not moving." 

Was she dead? No, she can't die. He just couldn't bear that thought. He felt his chest grew heavy. 

He turned his attention to Grangadez who was ready to blast an attack at any moment. He trembled and felt next to Shido. 

Sophia opened her slowly at the sound of Shido's screaming. Shido was sitting down next to her. She was fully aware of what was happening. She took out her card teleported her and Shido away.

Magoroku blinked his eyes widened slightly. He wasn't dead? 

Her body felt heavy and weak. She used to much of her Disaster Force and her Forcibly only to wake up a monster, Grangadez. She didn't realize that Grangadez would go on a full grown rampage. She only did this to prove her faithfulness to Master Gratos’ orders. Sophia fell onto the couch being completely exhausted. 

Sophia was fumed with Gratos. The darkness dragon monster annoyed her more than Shido did at this point. And it didn't help her much that he choked her. She hated it. 

She still couldn't get the thought of her being with Tasuku, that boy wander. That didn't make sense to her and she didn't even have any feelings for him. Even if those kids are related to her it was _her_ kids. Maybe in the very far future, her descendants most likely. 

_Yamigedo was defeated… Kyoya fails once more…_

Was all she could about as she stood in silence as the area changes.

_The sky dark state was turned back to normal as light seems to dark grey clouds, clearing them away effortlessly. All the light purple cotton looking type substance melting away without a care in the world. Everyone who was turned into stone was unturned. Everything was back to normal._

Kyoya and Elf sat in silence in Kyoya's plane next to Sophia. As it hovers away from the scene of his plans and away from Aido Academy. Reflecting on their defeat... Kyoya's defeat. This was the second time that his had happened and both revolving around Gao somehow manage to ruin Kyoya's plans. 

Sophia turned her gaze towards kyoya not wanted to look at all the smiles and family outside. She wondered what it would be to be the one to be down there and happy. Maybe with Shido? 

She was stuck deep within her own thoughts about one of her dreams that didn't make sense but dreams didn't need to have logic. 

_"_ **_Master Kyoya doesn't care about! Why don't you get that, Sophia!?"_ **

_Sophia's stomach filled with dread at hearing those words. Slowly, the female forced looked up at him… Shido. The words in which Shido told him. She could never get that out her thoughts. expression as cold and filled with a look of pure hatred. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She found herself unable to speak. Her mind was filled with doubts about those words._

_She found herself clenching the sides her light blue dress tightly. As Shido just stares at her with a look of heartbreak. A look that Sophia didn't want to see, not from him out of all people. This wasn't Shido at all._

"Sophia?" 

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her memory by Kyoya. The two remained silent as they stared at each other. 

"I'll be going back to Aido Academy, I need to check on something," the female was the one to speak in a monotone voice, breaking the tense silence between them. 

Kyoya averted his attention towards her and raised an eyebrow skeptically, being quite interested in her motivates. 

Elf blinked being completely shock, "You want to check on something? Why would you possibly want to go back there?" 

Sophia averted her attention towards Elf and reminded completely silent. He didn't understand none of them understand. Do they really need to know any of this? What has really been happening to her and Shido. 

Kyoya broke the weird silence between the pair, "If I may ask, Sophia. What will you be checking on?" 

She turned her gaze back to Kyoya, "I want to go check on Shido," her words were with a careless glee. 

She honestly didn't care if they knew she was going to back to see Shido and it's not like she couldn't just straight out lie to Kyoya like that. But in the end did she really care? Kyoya did mattered a lot to her, giving her a purpose in life. He was (and still is) very persuasive. They were going to change the world together but his plans changed, he wasn't the same person as he used to be. It was only a one-sided friendship, this wasn't how friends she act at least from her own knowledge. Even if he stated he didn't need her help anymore and that he wanted to do it alone now. At least with Shido it wasn't a one sided friendship.

"Shido? Why would you possibly want to check on him? Ah! Do you have feelings for him?" Elf asked, teasingly, fanboying, and with slight excitement in his voice. He truly loves romance and this was no exception.

She couldn't exactly tell if she truly hated him after everything they have been through together. Even if she did it seem to diminish at some point in time. _Does she care about him?_ Maybe little but even that she wouldn't amitt it. They kiss once before while being by mistake, thanks to Shido looking back on it now, maybe there was some deeper meaning. She save him multiple times, she helped him multiple times. She even called him the world's greatest buddyfight. 

And after that he got turned into stone. Seeing him like that ache her little cold heart. Her chest felt heavy. She felt like her world was ending at that moment. No matter how smart she was she just couldn't understand why she felt that why. 

She didn’t even have her own wants or even any goals not without Kyoya. That all seemed to change as her mind was always focus on him and only him The only thing she seemed to want was... Shido. 

She made a promise to herself to meet him again. Whether it was today or tomorrow she didn't care. But she was worrying about him. She couldn't just let it go.

Kyoya cross his legs and closed his eyes. "Do as you wish no one is stopping you, Sophia." Sophia turned back to her Master and nodded, "Da." She took her glowing card out and teleported herself to the location of the student council president. 

Magoroku blink rapidly repeatedly as his gazed was looking around the area frankly. He was back to normal... everything was back to normal. Was it over? What happened? He still was on top of Aido Academy's roof. He turned his attention to his partner, Gallows. His partner was perfectly fine unlike the state Shido recalled seeing him in before he was turned into stone himself. 

"Shido." 

His eyes widened in response, hearing the familiar female voice called his name. A voice he knew like the back of his hand, " _huh_ ," He turned around seeing the girl flying out of her portal, using her golden buddy skills. She landing in front of the male swiftly and deactivated her buddy skills. Only being a few centimeters away from him. 

Magoroku stumble back catching himself before he ended up falling. His eyes widened at the white-Haired in front of him, looking for answers, "Sophia?! What's going on?!" He asked

desperately, his gaze glue onto Sophia's features. 

"Yamigedo was defeated," the queen of ice uttered Blankly.

"Does that mean we won't be working for Master Ikazuchi anymore?" His voice was laden with both worried and terror. He was fearing that he could possibly be zap again. 

She closed her eyes and shook her head no before she reopened her eyes gazed at Shido once more. 

They both stood in silence looking at one another unsure of what to say next. Magoroku never felt so relieved in his life. He wouldn't be working with Ikazuchi anymore. To him he was grateful. He wanted the pain to end. He wanted all of his suffering to stop. He wanted all of his failure to come to an end.

Sophia studied his features, intently. He looked like something was bothering him deeply. He looked distressed, perhaps even in both physical and mental pain. He also seem so relieved all at once. He shifted slightly at times like he was uncomfortable. His eyes twitches every so often. Sophia eyes managed to settle on his tan-Haired bangs, something was behind his bangs. 

Sophia step forward and reach out her hand in front of him consciously up to his bangs moving them slightly to the side with the fingertips of the back of her hand seemingly wanted to get a better look at what was behind.

Magoroku watch this movement being aghast that

she was lifted her hand towards him. She took notice of something he simply didn't want her to see. He panicked and in fear he quickly stumbles back by a few steps from the girl, covering his bangs with his hands. Lowering his knees turning to the side as he closed his eyes tightly. 

Sophia lower her eyes and gave the panicky and agitated Shido a look of pity.

His tall frame quivering in fear, " _No, don't touch me!"_ He shouted in fear on the verge of tears. 

"What's wrong, Shido?" Her voice was soft. She sounded _concerned_. Like she honestly care. 

" _Go away_ ..." He muttered under his unsteady breath. He was falling for it, she didn't care only, _pretending_. No matter how much he trusted her… no matter how much he cared for her… she will never feel the same back, so why bother in the first place. 

Magoroku was breathing deeply. He clearly wasn't in the right state of mind and he didn't want her to witness that. He opens his eyes then turned to face her. His vision was slightly blurry but his attention now rested on her. He fixed his eyes, "What part did you not get? I said go away, just leave like you always do!" His voice cracked a little. 

Something that Sophia never seen before. His breathing was shaky. He was so close to having a mental breakdown. 

It was true she did leave a multitude of times but, Shido just so out of it she just couldn't leave him, well… _like this_! She would have in the past but after being forced to work with him again she couldn't help but worry. She always left when he was angry and distressed but this was far from different. 

Sophia didn't move an inch. She watches him in his tantalizing state. Her pity look was still visible on her face, thinking of what she could do to make him feel better. 

Magoroku groan, narrowed his eyes, "Quit giving me that look, Sophia?! I don't want or need your _pity_!" Magoroku was quickly becoming agitated with the female.

"You're in distress and pain," said the girl pensively. Magoroku clearly wasn't stoic like Sophia was. 

"Why do you care anyways?!" Magoroku shouted before he lifted his face up to meet her with a look of pure hate and pointed his finger at her, "You're the one who caused most of it too, so just go away!" 

Those words were like someone stabbing her _heart again. Her tiny hands clench the side of her dress tightly._ Her dreams suddenly came back to her, oh that dream with Shido _._

_A familiar male came into view as his eyes were covered by a dark shadow, "you're weak for someone like me. I don't even know why I bother with you," he huffed coldly._

_Each word felt like a knife that was stabbing her heart. They hurt… when they shouldn't even be affecting her._

_"I really try to not love you but I just can't take it. You're not even girlfriend material to begin with. I'm leaving you."_

_He faded slowly while backing away. She tries to chase him but the shadow developed her legs. She watched helplessly as he got further away_.

This couldn't take the pain or this heavy feeling in her chest. She tried her best to regained her composure, "Do you remember what I said to you while you were in stone?"

Magoroku raised an eyebrow, incredulously being taken off guard by the sudden question. Magoroku eyes glisten with sadness as he frowns at that horrible memory. 

He gazes went down the grey floor of the roof as so much of his own thoughts clouded his mind. He twirl his tan-haired bangs with his fingers, absentmindedly. Still not taking his hand off his bangs completely. 

He didn't want Sophia to see his small thunder scars that his Master, Ikazuchi caused. He couldn't even look at them without feeling sick and dread. 

He sighed, _"I remember_ ..." He started to mutter, "... _hearing your voice_ ..." Magoroku kept muttering Reluctantly, " _You thank me_..."

She nodded, "And?"

"What?" Magoroku questioned her, turning her eyes to meet her.

"I said more. You I know that."

Magoroku bit his lips and nodded hesitantly, "You said _until meet we again_..." He cheeks lit up lightly with crimson as he felt his heart skip a beat. Not once did he ever hear those words from anyone. 

_Was this even Sophia?_

She's acting like she truly cares? Even with repeating her words Magoroku still couldn't believe she said those things to him. Thanking him. Even wanted to meet him again at her own accord. He thought she didn't like him, like everyone else and yet, she was willing to face him again. He will never understand girls at all.

"Da."

"But... what does that have to do anything?" He questioned. 

"I wish to know more about you," She smiles towards the taller and older male.

Magoroku eyes wided, blinking rapidly while feeling his cheeks lit up even more. They felt like they were on fire, "Huh?" 

Was this the Sophia he knew? Or was she simply acting? Not once in all their time together he never experience seeing her smile. Of course, she only smirk malice. While her smile was creepy it was pretty cute all the same. She was cute. Magoroku shook his hand, he was falling for it. 

"Do you play me as a fool? Not once in the past we worked together that you asked that and now this is over, you want to know more about me. Is this some sort of sick joke you're playing, Sophia?!"

Magoroku wasn't exactly believing Sophia.

This wasn't like her. She never acting like this before what change.

Sophia small smile faded as she frowns. "This isn't a joke, Magoroku. I'm being serious." Her voice was stern.

Magoroku replayed her words over and over again in his head. Her words laden with a serious and genuine tone. Something you don't see from her much if not at all. The males eyes wided, realization hits him. Magoroku gasped in shock, "Wait... Did you called him by my first name?" He lowers his voice asked incredulously.

Sophia nodded, reminded silent. 

"You called me Magoroku!" The tall male shouted still in disbelief. 

"Isn't that you're first name?" 

Magoroku nodded, "yes, it is." 

They both stood in silence. 

" _You really are being serious_ ..." Magoroku muttered under his breath. "You... _like_ me?" He questioned, tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe?" 

Tears forming in his dark blue eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up. So many questions came into his mind at once.

Magoroku lost is composer completely, breaking into tears and was sobbing uncontrollably.

" _Shido…_? Why are you crying?" Sophia asked nervously, she wasn't expected to see this. 

"Gesha-Gesha what a cry baby," Gallows laughed in the background watching everything that has happened up to that point, "Just kiss already, geh." 

Magoroku took his hand and wipe his eyes roughly and sniffle, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," He hastily buried his face into Sophia's blue jacket, clenching her jacket tightly with his white gloved hands. He cried into her chest, "It all makes sense, everything," whimpered and sniffle.

Sophia was caught off guard, "What?" She was hesitant on what to do. She didn't know what to do. 

Magoroku sniffle and lifted his gaze to face meet Sophia's, his lifted both of his hands hesitantly place them on her cheeks. She felt her cheeks burned at the gloved hands on her cheeks.

"For someone who is heartless and malice you're the only person who has ever been nice to him" he uttered weakly. Magoroku's lips curl into a frown as he gazed down, "but I know that you'll never feel the same way about me…" he looked at her again, "Then why now?" He leans in towards her face, "Why Sophia? Tell me why? What happen that change the heartless heart of yours?" His look was that of desperation. A desperation for answers. He was desperate to know these answers. 

"Shido…" Was all she could muttered. She was left speechless. 

* * *

Sophia and Magoroku been spending a lot of time together well more after school at least. When they aren't doing their student council work. This is returned made their personal lives intertwined something the two weren't used to but work with it. 

They became more invested with this relationship idea after the events of working with Ikazuchi, their previous master. 

"Well, this has been fun but I should get going, Sophia," Magoroku yawned as he gathered his deck of buddyfight cards before he placed them in his core case. He got up from the floor and gave a warming smile towards the girl who was across from him.

All she did was watched him silently while being meticulous. Her eyes were glued to his face. That smile of his made her heart fluttered. 

It was unusually for Sophia to stay silent so he didn't pay much mind to it. However this silent was getting to him, he wanted Sophia to talk more to him. They were dating after all. They stared at each other, silently. 

"Sophia?" 

Sophia blinked, being taken out of her daze by the sound of her name being called by his lips.

"Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself at all today." 

"I'm fine." It was a simple response, yes. But it was all she was going to say in this matter. She just wasn't going to share her feelings to him even if that was her boyfriend. 

Magoroku lips curl into a frown at the response he was given. He knew something was up and she wasn't opening up to him. It has been this way for a mouths now even before they started dating. Communication was a big part of how relationships were supposed to work, at least, from his knowledge. And Sophia didn't much of the communicating. 

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to push you or force you but if something's really bothering you. You could always come to me, I'll be there for you, Sophia." 

Sophia reminded silent. 

He turned away facing the door before placing his deck in his pockets. He tried to hide his dejected expression from her. She wasn't going to open her, was she? "Well, I'll call you later Sophia," he started to make his way towards it, getting farther away from her. Her stomach filled with dread, she didn't want him to leave. Weird since she has always been the one to leave him behind. 

"Also one more thing before I go-" Sophia also felt relieved to hear she got one more second with him. He stopped and turned his head towards Sophia, "-I love you." His hands were shaped into a heart as his cheeks were lightly stained with crimson. 

He said those words once before to her on multiple occasions but no matter how much she tried those words felt so new to her. She wasn't used to _I love you_ . She didn't know that she'll ever get used to them. _Love_ was such a powerful word. A power in which she was good at using or knowing how it works. 

She found herself clenching the folds of her light blue dress tightly with her small hands. It was the pit of her stomach and she hated it. 

He turned away, knowing fully well that she wasn't going to respond anymore. and started to make his leave. It was probably better if he was gone. 

"Wait," her voice was stern and also desperate, almost. _Desperately_ was the only word that came to mind when she said this which made her cringe. Maybe it was too Desperate? She wasn't Desperate for him to stay. Was she?

This word made the male stop abruptly as he turned his frame slightly to the side, getting a better look at Sophia who was still sitting on the floor, "hm?" He gave a questioning look. Was she finally going to open up to him more?

"Would you like to stay for the night?" 

She never asked him to stay for a night, she never asked him to stay period. This was a great way to have her open up to him. The more he thought about it the better the idea was. Magoroku nodded, "Of course, I would love to stay! Only if you'll have me."

She nodded silently. 

Magoroku sheepishly placed in hands his pocket, taking out his phone, "I should probably call my father, just to let him know I'm staying." He was glad that his father was out of jail and he was now able to live in the Shido's mansion again. 

Sophia gave a small nod, "Da," She got up from her spot on the floor, "I'll be in my room, you can come once you're done with your phone called." 

"Thanks, Sophia." Magoroku was now left alone in the room as the door closed lightly. 

Sophia walked into the halls of her house. This feeling never left her but she was trying her best to ignore. She felt free oldly from any and all orders but she feels empty without them. Shido wasn't the one to give her orders, at least not anymore. The last order she got from him was so long ago.

Once she made it to a large door she pulled it open and she entered her room. Her eyes wandered to a picture frame with her and Shido in the middle of the glass cover. The frame was small but was it reminded her of when she finally came back to Aido to see Shido again. 

_Sophia was now faced with the large blue door she was too familiar with. She wrapped one of her hands around it. And opened it slowly. She peered into the room, studying the area; scrutinizing it. Her eyes finally came to the middle of the room, looking at the male she was too familiar with._

_He hasn't taken any notice to the female at the door. He gazed lazily at his work, "I want to be popular and yet, no matter what I do I seem to fail," he whimpered as he remembers all of his others failed attempts._

_She doesn't remember him wanted to be popular but she remembered that he loved other people's approval. He still hand his position that he loves cling too and his power. (well she guessed he lost most of that, didn't he?) And his father, who was in jail at least that what she thought. He could've most likely be out now but she didn't care._

_"There's no point in being popular, it just a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless."_

_He blinked at the voice that interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his gaze to find the blue siding door was halfway opened to reveal a white-haired dressed in blue standing emotionlessly in the doorway. 'How long has she been standing there? And how did I not take any notice of it?'_

_"Sophia?" Asked the boy incredulously._

_"Good, you haven't forgotten about me completely," Sophia had a malicious sort of look but Shido did his best to ignore this and her disdainfulness all together._

_He remained silent unsure of to say. What could he say? Maybe she was here to get him to work again for Kyoya?_

_She entered the room quietly and closed to door behind her._

_Shido quickly shot up from his chair, "I'm not working for Kyoya again or any other bad guy for that matter! I never want to be evil again or even be zap again!"_

_Sophia blinked being taken aback. This outburst was surprised to say at least. After a few minutes of no sound she finally spoke once more, "No, I'm not here for that, Shido." She wish she haven't said that name. A name that used her and throw her out it was nothing. Even the mere mention of it made her heart sink, she hated it. She wasn't here because of orders she was here because she wanted to come at her own free will._

_He was somewhat relieved to hear this. "Then what are you here for? As I recall you don't go to Aido anymore."_

_"Just to talk."_

_He notices some sort of small bag in her hands, "What are carrying, Sophia?"_

_"Oh, this?" She lifted the bag up, "It's just the homemade cookies I baked."_

_Shido tilted his head off to the side, "You… can bake?"_

_She nodded, "Da."_

_"Would you like some?"_

_He pointed his finger, accusingly at her, "Okay. What did you do with the_ **_real_ ** _Sophia!?" This can't be Sophia, she was just being way to kind. This was a lie, right? Offering some cookies wasn't a type of thing Sophia would do._

_She narrowed her eyes at him, almost looking hurt by this but she covered it up by giving him a cold glare. This made him lowered himself behind his desk in fear._

_She made her way over towards him being across the desk, "Just take them before I change my mind." She held out the bag in front of him. She felt her cheeks were stinging._

_He took out of her small hands, carefully. He gulped, "Oh, how thoughtful of you. What favor did you make?"_

_"Chocolate chip."_

_"Are they soft or hard?"_

_"Soft."_

_He places the bag down on his table, "I'll try one but only if you try one with him."_

_"But why can't you eat them without me?"_

_"It wouldn't right if I eat all of them here and you didn't."_

_"Is that an order?"_

_"No, more like an option really. But I'd much prefer to have you eat the cookies with me, Sophia."_

_He opened the bag of homemade cookies, took out one of the bags with his white gloved hands and held to Sophia. She took out of his hands. He places his hand back into the bag._

  
  


She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She turned slightly, "Shido?"

"Yes?" A voice shouted behind the door. 

"There's no need to knock, you can just come in." 

The door opened, revealing a laughing nervous Shido on the other side of the door. He has been here before but he never got used to being in her room. It was awkward to be in a girl's room.

_She took the door handle and open the door slightly letting Shido in. He stepped inside and eyed the room. Blue and white was the colors he was faced with._

_"Is this your bedroom?" Questioned the male as he turned slightly around to face the white-haired Russian._

_She closed her eyes and nodded "Da." She opened her eyes again._

_"Hm," He let out a soft humming noise, "I thought it was yours. I do have to say, it's most certainly fix you that's for sure."_

  
  


His face beam with an idea, "Oh, Sophia. If I'm going to stay over can I play with your hair again?"

"Da." This didn't surprise her, it wasn't the first time that he asked this she still remembered when he first asked the question. She honestly didn't mind him touching her hair, if it was someone else then yes but for Shido she allowed it. 

  
  


_Magoroku shifted in his chair uncomfortably._

_Sophia studied him intently, "Are you uncomfortable, Shido?"_

_He flinched being taken off guard by the girl's question. He eyes travel up to meet Sophia's eyes, "Oh, I'm just really nervous that's all," he admitted. He fumbled as he lowered himself in his chair. He gave a sheepish smile._

_Sophia didn't understand it. Why could he be so nervous, wasn't like they done this before. "Why are you nervous?"_

_His eyes gazed frankly around the room, glancing at everything but her._

_"Shido?" Sophia gave a questioning look._

_He took a deep breath of fresh air and straightens himself up. He gazed up at her, "Could I asked you a question, Sophia?"_

_She gave a nod._

_"Can I play with your hair?"_

_"You want to play with my hair?"_

_"Yes, your hair always looks so soft. I bet is too. It's probably weird but I think you would look pretty if I did some hairstyles with it," he confessed._

_Sophia sighed_ , _"Fine, go right ahead."_

  
  


Magoroku clapped his hands together and smile as bright as a star in the night sky. He turned towards her dresser and stand as he walked towards them. Once he made it, he opened one of the drawers. He dug his hands inside, "Where is your brush, Sophia? I forgot where you put it the last time I was here." 

Sophia got up and walked over to him, she took his hands up of the drawers. Magoroku felt his burned at the contact. However instead of retrieving the said item she took her hands off of him and wrapped them around his back. 

Magoroku his cheeks stung and his body tense up as Sophia effortlessly brought herself closer towards him. Until their clothes were touching lightly into an awkward like hug. 

"S-Sophia!? What are you doing!?" He shuttered out. 

"Relax and let me hold you." 

He swallowed. Magoroku ease into the warm embrace Sophia was giving him. Sophia holding onto him like she was going to lose him. He hesitantly wrapped his hands around her. 

After a few minutes of them standing like this Sophia let go of him and went got her brush. 

"Here," She held out her brush. 

  
  
  


He brushed the front of her white snow like hair while humming softly to himself. His was so relaxing and fun. 

"You know, Sophia, you changed a lot." 

"How so?" 

"You're quite caring, even if you don't like to show it. You been acting less mean towards me, like you did in the past. You are a total softie." 

Sophia felt a sensation in her cheeks, "Is that a good thing?" 

"Yes, very," his voice was a smoothing whisper. "But, you aren't really opening up to me." 

She felt her heart drop like she somehow did something wrong. She stayed silent unsure of what good response she can give. 

He took notice of this, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, Sophia." 

She blinked and quickly responded, "I'm not upset. I'm not hiding anything." 

He stop brushing her hair and turned his attention towards Sophia, "I know you well to know that you're bothered by something. Now please, no more secrets. I want to help you." 

Silence. Sophia had her eyes closed, holding back some sort of feeling. It was eating him alive and he hated it. He didn't want this silence. 

  
  
  
  


  
  


It was weird laying in bed with Someone else. At least that what she thought as she watched Shido sleep next to her. Then again it was her who thought it was a great idea to do this. She wasn't the one to sleep.

* * *

"I got a perfect idea on what we can do today, my love!" I walked in front of my beloved girlfriend giving her a bright smile.

She averted her attention to me, "I'm listening."

"Let's go to the mall together!" I clapped my hands together, smiling widely as I yelled excitedly.

"The mall?" She questioned me. I nodded my head. 

Before I knew it, she took my hand, "huh?" My eyes widened slightly, as she took her glowing card out. Then teleported us, I fell onto the ground with a loud thug.

"How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that, Sophia." I wined. Until I notice she was holding out her hand in front of me, silently. I took it, holding onto it as she pulled me up.

Once I was one my feet, I decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept my grip on it. Whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon as I used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that I may have gotten on myself.

I watch from the corner of my eye seeing the female blush lightly. I smirked devilishly as an idea came into mind. "Awe, is Sohpia blushing?" I said teasingly. 

"I'm not blushing." She puff her cheeks, looking away from me.

"Well, you're very cute when you blush especially when your blushing at yours truly."

She norrow her eyes as her cheeks grew in color. "Come on, Don't lie Sophia. I know you are."

She fanilly mumbles, "Fine Future Husband you win." It was low but lucky I was able to hear it. I smile hearing this, laughing lightly.

As much as I didn't want to stop teasing my future wife but, we have things to do. "We should probably get going now we don't wanna spent all day just teasing one other now, do we?" I suggested. She nodded in agreement.

"What do you have plan?" She asked, curstiy within her voice. "Let's do what couples normally do together!"

Sophia tighten her grip on me, to the point I felt like she was going to completely take off my hand. Bitting my lips roughly as she started to walking, dragging me along with her. Until I just couldn't handle the pain she was inflicted on me. "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" I yelled in pain.

She didn't say a word however, I was happy that she loosen her grip on me, if only by a little. I notice she would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us. Which I just found it kinda of weird considering how non of those girls didn't anything to her. At least not that I know of.

"Where are we going?" I asked, calmly.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking until... "Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing me to stop as well. 'This isn't good.' Knowing what he did to Sophia I couldn't help but feel my blood pressure rise. Who dose he think he is hurting my Ice Queen that way?!

"Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. I watch as he gazed over Sophia, like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents.

His eyes went to me instantly. Studying my features closely, like he was peering into my soul. I was becoming extremely annoyed by his presents.. "What do you want? In case you were wondering, we're busy!" Haven't realized how my voice sounded so cold and how loud when I addressed, Gean Kyoya himself.

The guy that I used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that I had truly admire but... now I just hated the guy for doing such a think to my Sophia.

He lean back as he eyes wided in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. I could he tell that he was caught off guard by the my reaction. Shortly he regain his composer and norrow his eyes with a smirk. "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills."

I point my finger at Kyoya, "If you think I'll ever join you again then your sadly mistaken Kyoya!"

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "Your much more bolder then I had remember... I wonder what's the sudden changes." He scan up and down my body for a moment. I just found it really... just weird...

The then turned around, "You should really reconsider working with me, Shido. I could give you such immense power. You'll be treated with the respect you rightly deserve." I eye him warily as he walks away...

Whatever he wants for me, he's not getting.

Once I knew he was out of site. I turned to Sophia. "Come on, Sophia. Let's go." She nodded.

We walked holding hands, until I found that famous place that everyone at Aido Academy went to at least once or had talk about. I heard it was a good place to go hang out and get coffee and tea. We enter and she sat in one of the light pluper booths.

She order an coffee and I order a cup of warm tea. I smile as the waiter brought us our order drinks. Placing both down onto the table swiftly then left the two teens alone.

I lifted the hot cup with my hands then talking a small slip, feeling the tea warm my insides. Then place it back down softly. Letting a relaxing sigh escape my lips.

Sophia stares blankly at the her cup of coffee. As much as she doesn't really show her emotions. She was stoic. I could honestly tell if something gets to her or when she is worry about something.

"Sophia? What's wrong?" She shifted slightly, I could tell he was slightly uncomfortable and that made me worry even more about her. "What if you do decide to work for Kyoya again..?" She mumble.

I blink, "That's never going to happen. Besides I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon anyways." After everything that happened in Disaster and me being Death Shido I was completely done with playing the bad guy.

"You promise you won't?"

I nodded, "I promise."

* * *

Walking out of the school, Now making my way towards the school steps. I made an excuse that I had to use the bathroom. A pretty poor excuse but it work. I step on the first step of the moving stairs, being careful not to trip. Seeing how I didn't want to fall do to my clumsiness and caused an accident. Then placing my hand on the railing. As they took me down. There more like escalators rather then actually stairs. I averted my attention to the bottom of the stairs. Davide was waiting patiently, only being a few feet away from the stairs. He had his arms crossed. I also noticed Sophia was also there...wait What! He never mention Sophia was coming along. 

As I was getting closer he noticed and lifted his head up to face me. Then gave me a smile, I smile back at him. Trying to at least at causally. 

Once I only a step away from coming off, preparing myself as soon as I was on the last step. I then carefully step off I watch my feet until I tripped and yelped. Lucky Davide was closed, so he was able to catch me. "You can be so clumsy at times Shido but, it's cute." I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly lifted my head up, moving away from him so I wasn't on his chest. I can't believe he would say that in front of Sophia. He is asking for a death wish or something! And the fact that my cheeks were burning. 

He chuckled, "You Finally made it. I really thought I was going to have to punish you for not showing up." I laughed nervously.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He struggled, "I don't really have anything in mind." I narrow my eyes at him, "We could just walk around for a bit until we Finally come up with something." He nodded. "Sure, that's sounds good." I smile. 

We walked in complete silent, only hearing the sound of our shoes hitting the sidewalk. "Aido Academy is much larger than I thought." Davide was the one who broke the silent between us. I agreed with his statement, "It does have a large campus." "You know what, I been thinking about it for a while now but I'm not sure if I should go or not." I glance over to him giving a confused look and sound, "huh? Are you saying you wanna go to Aido Academy?" He nodded, "Yea, everyone talks about it being the best school for Buddyfighters to go. So why not give it try myself." I smirk, "If you do decide to enrol at Aido, you better not being ditching class here." I joked. He chuckled, then putting his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, with you there, I don't need to ditch school." I felt heat rushing through my face. He smirk noticing this. 

* * *

Magoroku tap his pen absentmindedly off the page of his homework. He couldn't think properly, not with the nightmares he'd been having about a certain white-haired Russian and her past. They have been getting worse with every passing day to the point he didn't want to sleep. He just couldn't sleep, forcing him to just stay up until eventually he just past out do to exhaustion. 

"Gesha-Gesha what's wrong, geh, you look tired, Magoroku," A familiar voice mocked the teen, taking him out of his deep thoughts.

Magoroku sighed and groaned, 'Oh, great. Here he comes.' His buddy was the last thing he wanted to see right now. 

Gallows transform out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form, leering over Magoroku as he was staring longingly on his books and papers in front of him. 

"Go away Gallows. I'm doing my homework." 

"Geh, all you're doing is tapping a pencil on a piece of paper, Magoroku."

"I'm thinking." 

"About what... geh, big sis Sophia?" 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak but before he was able to say a single word he heard his father shouting up the stairs for him to come down, 

"Magoroku, someone is here to see you!" 

He dropped his pencil on the paper in front of him and let out a groan. He pushed his chair back and lazily got up. All he heard running in his ears was Gallows snickering. 

He drowns out the laughing of his buddy as walked to his door and opened it. He made his way out of his room and down the hall, leading to the steps. He made his way down the stairs. Once he made it down he walked to the front where his Father was.

"Father, who is here to see-" he stopped himself min-sentence, his eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the girl in blue standing in front of the door, "Oh, Sophia. You didn't tell me you were coming over, today." 

His father placed his hand on Magoroku shoulder, "We've invited her over for supper later today, Magoroku." 

"Huh," Magoroku turned to his father with a shocked expression written on face. When did that happen? And why was he always the last to know!?

Sophia stepped in front closer to the tan-haired male, "You don't look all that excited to see me." 

Magoroku step back from her and placed his up, waving them dismissively, "Oh, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

She grabbed his hand and he let out a sharp yelped. She already had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make a portal, before she teleported Shido and herself. 

He fell onto the ground with a loud thug, "Owie," he rubbed his lower back area. "How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that, Sophia." Wait. Did Sophia just teleported him? 

He gazed up to find that Sophia was in front of him with her hand held up. She was silent. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Once he was one his feet he decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept his firm grip on it whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. He used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that he may have gotten on himself by the fall. 

From the corner of his eye he could make out the light pink that was showing on her face. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips as an idea came into his mind, "Awe, is Sophia blushing?" The male said teasingly to the female.

"I'm not blushing," She puffed her cheeks and swiftly turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. 

"You're very cute when you blush, especially when you're blushing at yours truly."

Her cheeks only grew darker in color.

"Come on, Sophia. I know you are."

 _"Fine, you win."_ It was low but he was still able to make out what she said. 

"What was that, Sophia? I couldn't hear you and my ears are usually very effective too." 

She opened her and turned back to look at Shido, "You heard me, Shido." Sophia tighten her grip on him.

He Bit his lips roughly as she started to walk, dragging her boy along with her. He couldn't handle the pain she unknowingly inflicted, "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" 

She didn't say a word at first but her loosened her grip on him, only by a little. "...oh...Sorry," she muttered under her breath.

I notice she would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us. Which I just found it kind of weird considering how none of those girls didn't do anything to her. At least not that I know of.

"Where are we going?"

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking. Not bothering to answer his question. 

"Shido! What a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing Shido to stop dead in his tracks. "Kyoya..?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. Shido raised an eyebrow being completely dumbfounded. 'That doesn't seem good.'

He gazed over Sophia like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents. His eyes went to Shido instantly. Studying his features closely, like he was peering into his soul which in return made Shido nervous. 

Sophia was becoming extremely annoyed by this and his presents, "Is there something you need. In case you were wondering, we're busy." 

He leaned back as he eyes widened in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. The white-haired male was caught off guard by such a reaction mainly by Shortly he regain his composer and narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills again, Shido."

All Shido did was watched in complete disbelief. He didn't understand, wasn't she working for him? Why was she acting like his towards him? Was she hiding something from him? Working with Kyoya again would be a dream come true.

"Shido, Let's go." 

She held onto his hand and dragged him to a familiar Cafe. She opened the door to a mini cafe and entered. She took me to a light purple colored booth in the far back and she sat down. Magoroku tentatively across from her. 

The waitress walked by asking for their drinks. Sophia ordered a cup of coffee and Magoroku order a cup of warm tea. She quickly left the table.

Magoroku smiled kindly as the waiter brought us our order drinks and placed both ordered down onto the table swiftly before leaving the two teens alone once more.

He lifted the hot cup with his gloved hands and took a small slip. He felt the tea warm his insides. He placed the cup of tea back down on the table softly. He let a relaxing sigh escape his lips.

Sophia stares blankly at her cup of coffee. Not showing her emotions. 

He gazed up at her as flicker of concern shot through his eyes, "Sophia? What's wrong? Why were you acting like that to Kyoya?" 

She blinked and flinched slightly, " _That's nothing… it's nothing, you shouldn't be worrying about it,"_ She mumble.

"Sophia-"

"Are you really going to go back to work with Kyoya?" 

His eyes widened slightly as he flinched back. Should he really work with Kyoya again? That would be a dream come true. That he'll finally become popular _. "There's no point in being popular, it just a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless."_ Sophia's words ran through his head. Maybe isn't the best to work with him again. He didn't want to upset her or even hurt Sophia. 

"I… I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon." After everything that happened in Disaster and with him being Death/Des Shido. As much as he liked being in control, was it really worth being zap over? No, probably not. 

"You promise you won't?"

He nodded, "I promise." He eyes wandered around the for the second, thinking before he'd place them back onto the malice girl, "Sophia... _dear_ ," he started out slow, also uncertain for a second. "What happen? I thought you work for Kyoya? Why were you acting like that towards him?" 

She opened up to him once more about her falling out with Kyoya. 

Knowing what he did to Sophia, he couldn't help but feel his blood pressure rise. _'Who does he think he is hurting and using my Ice Queen that way?!'_ He clenched his fist tightly. The guy that he used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that Magoroku truly admired but now… all Magoroku felt was pure hatred for the current head of Gaen Financial Group. He hated the guy for doing such a thing to _his_ Sophia.

  
  
  
  


He pulled Sophia into his room with a tight, firm grip and pushed with such force against the door. 

"Shido, what are yo-" 

Sophia's eyes widened as she was caught off guard by Shido's smacking his lips onto her own. Sophia was the break kiss by pushing him away for her. 

Tears welled up his dark blue eyes as he fell to the floor trembling. His hands held onto the ends of light blue dress not daring to let go of it. "Don't leave, Sophia. Please. Stay by my side and I'll protect you. I can't stand seeing you in pain every night," He muffled. 

Sophia's reaction to pity as she was forced to watch him sob uncontrollably. "Shido, are you talking about?" The girl asked with curiosity and worry. 

"My dreams, no, my nightmares… all I see is you getting-" he didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. 

She kneel down slightly in front of him. She lifted one of her hands to his face, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Is this why you been acting weird?" 

He nodded and sniffled, _"A part of it…"_ He pulled her dress snugly around her frame before he took his hands off the fabric. He place on of his white gloved hands on her that was rested on his cheek. He slowly moved it away from his cheeks and let go of her hand. He leans in heavily on her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She carefully hugged back, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. 

"Shido, everything will be fine, just come down." She was trying her best to comfort him but comforting people wasn't her greatest trait. But if was for Shido then she'll try. 

He pushed back from her, breaking the hug, "No, it's not okay. I broke your promise." 

* * *

Gallows transformed out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form, leering over Magoroku as he was staring longingly on his books and papers in front of him.

* * *

she wondered if he felt the same way   
  


* * *

Sophia walks out of her room, leaving her boyfriend behind in her room. He tapped his foot on the floor absentmindedly, waiting impatiently for his girlfriend's return. Sophia had given him strict orders to not touch anything or do anything.

He turned his attention to her closet, eyeing it causally. Until an idea hits him. He smirks at his brilliance as he got up from her bed and made his way over to her closets. He placed both of his gloved hands on the door handle then pull the doors open. Only to find a lot of blue and white formal clothes. She was really formal when it came to her clothes.

He took a few clothes out, wanted to try a few on and that is why he did. Even if Sophia had given him strict orders to not touch anything. That didn't mean he was going to listen. And it's not like she was coming back any time soon since she has a family thing. He hoped he wouldn't get caught by her since she could KILL him if she wanted to. 

Magoroku had no idea about it until it was too late. And wasn't like he was going to sit on her bed the whole time doing nothing.

He took off his pants and shirt replacing it with one of the blue dresses she had. He folded his clothes nicely on the bed. He went to the large mirror, posing. Of course her dress was tight fix she has a much smaller frame then he did.

He was wearing Sophia's clothes. They were a very formal - in fact - all her clothes seem to be formal. He didn't mind her clothes. They were tight but not unbearably tight. Her jacket hangs on his neck, he didn't bother to put the yellow bottom through the hold. He wasn't fond of wearing the jacket in the first place. 

"What are doing?"

Magoroku jumped hearing the voice of the female he didn't think would return so quickly. He turned to face her, her face showed no emotion as she eyed him. She was standing in the doorway. "O-Oh, Sophia... I didn't think you'll return so fast." He shuttered nervously.

"I wasn't going to take long." 

"I'm keeping these." 

"No, you're not." 

"You can wear my clothes, Sophia." 

Sophia remain silent.

"Come on, Sophia. I know you want to," he flashed a smirk at the white-haired girl. 

l she ended up sighing and groaning, "Agh, Fine." 

She walked over to her bed and took his clothes off the sheets of her bed and made her way over to her bathroom. Closing the door behind her she quickly got ready and walked back out. 

Sophia was now in her Boyfriend's clothes. His everyday green uniform he wore everyday. His clothes were baggy and slightly big on her as they were hanging off her tiny frame. It wasn't something that she was used to wearing she usually wore her royal blue dress and dark blue jacket. But his clothes smell so sweet. 

The male took notice of this and smile brightly at her, "Green doesn't really suit you well." 

"I could say the same for you in White." 

Magoroku let out a laugh. 

"I don't understand. What's so funny?" 

"Because I didn't think you would look so funny in my clothes." 

Sophia puffed her cheeks and narrowed her eyes. He's in for it now.

* * *

Sophia lazily lifted her hand up from under her blue jacket and place on top of his head, 

* * *

He pulled Sophia into his room with a tight, firm grip and pushed with such force against the door. Sophia cringed as her back hit hard against the door with such force she didn't think Shido had in the first place. 

"Shido, what are yo-PHMM!" 

Sophia's eyes dilated. She was caught off guard by Shido's smacking his foreign lips onto her own. She felt his wet, warm lips brush against.

She knew that they would end up kissing eventually but not like this. This isn't how she pictured their first kiss to be. Sophia broke the kiss by pushing him away for her. This was Shido. This wasn't the shido she knew and fell in love with. 

Tears welled up his dark blue eyes as he fell down to the floor trembling. His hands held onto the ends of light blue dress not daring to let go of it. 

Sophia only watched. She didn't understand why he was acting like this? Was he acting like this because she broke the kiss with him? 

"Don't leave, Sophia. Please. Stay here by my side and I'll protect you, always. I can't stand seeing you in pain every night," He muffled. His voice cracked, something in which he never like hearing. He always cleared his throat before he had to speak in front of a crowd. But this wasn't a crowd, this was Sophia. She saw him at his best and worst. 

Sophia's reaction was only that of pity as she was forced to watch him sob uncontrollably, "I don't understand." She sounded worried as much as she hated to admit it. She couldn't deny it, she was very worried. Shido was not okay and she had a sense of duty to fix that for him. She wouldn't care about his mental state before but now she was so worried. 

"My dreams, no, my nightmares… all I see is you getting-" he didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. He bit his bottom lip, sharply. He shut his eyes and winced at the pain he unknowingly caused on himself. 

She kneel down slightly in front of him. She lifted one of her hands to his face, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Is this why you've been acting weird?" The female's voice laden with slight curiosity.

That explains everything, why he had bags under his eyes, why he had a sense to protect Sophia even if wasn't needed.

_"Stop, don't her hurt," He cried into a plead yet again. His smile fading from his lips as he started to shake slightly._

That also explains the night she let him say over. That is what must've started the nightmares. She knew telling him about her past wasn't a great idea was going to be a bad idea. 

He nodded and sniffled, "A part of it…" This took Sophia out of her deep thoughts and back onto the male in front of her. 

He pulled her dress snugly around her frame before he took his hands off the fabric completely. Shaking, he places one of his white gloved hands on her that was rested on his cheek. Unsure, he slowly moved it away from his cheeks and let go of her hand. He tentatively leans in heavily on her chest, resting his hand on it. He heard her heartbeat. He found the rhythm to be relaxing. He 

lifted up his hands placing it on her shoulders. 

Sophia didn't seem to mind. It was the first time he placed his hands on her for comfort, even before they were dating and working for their previous master, Ikazuchi he did that. 

She carefully wrapped her arms around him and lightly hugged back. Shido found slight comfort with the hug and with Sophia by his side.

"Shido, everything will be fine… just come down." 

She was trying her best to comfort him but comforting people wasn't her greatest trait. Understanding the emotions of others but, if was for Shido then she'll try. She'll always, at least, try for him. And only him.

He pushed back from her, breaking the hug, "No, it's not "going to be fine" I broke your promise!" And that is what hurt him the most. He was supposed to be a man of his word and yet, here he is breaking his promise. Some boyfriend he is. He couldn't get rid of the shame and guilt he was feeling. He was hyperventilating. 

Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden outburst.

Sophia only stared at the male with pure pity written all over her face. He was crying hysterically, letting out of his sorrow and bottle up emotions. He kept apologizing for being an awful boyfriend and that he was truly sorry. He also so divulge about Kyoya's plans and goals. 

All she did was sit there and listen to his heartfelt apologies. She couldn't help but feel like her world was crumbling and she wondered if he was feeling the same way.

She doesn't blame Shido for his. Kyoya was very manipulative. If only she knew he was going to go as far as to threatened Shido with his love for Sophia. But she was going to let Kyoya get away with this. The amount of pain and orders Kyoya had to made Shido do, only made her feel slight pain and anger. She glanced back at Shido. 

Under his eyes were red and puffy, unlike the dark black bags he had under his eyes previously. He was a mess. So unlike himself.

" _Sophia_?" He started, "I only did this because he was going to hurt you if I didn't."

She lifted his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Do you understand… how I feel?" 

She blinked. What kind of question was that? She only stared silently at him. A few moments a no words, no sounds, Shido was the one to speak again.

"That's fine. I wouldn't expect you out of all people to understand. Even when you were the person who hurt me in the past I highly doubt that you would knew." 

She frowns. She felt hurt by this. Did she really not understand Shido at all? She should know him better than anyone else. Was she so unfazed by his emotions and those around her? She didn't care about those around her only Shido. 

* * *

He shot up from the bed once. his breath hitched. His body was wet from sweat. The white covers were also very wet. Tears flowing down his dark blue eyes. His heart was racing fast. His body was quivered in fear. 

_Sophia_ … 

Hearing soft sleeping noises reminding him that he wasn't alone. He turned his attention down the girl who was sleeping next to him remembering what they were doing earlier. 

_"She looks so peaceful."_ It was true, her expression was soften. She was so adorable, so cute like this. Her soft sounds made his heart flutter and his face burned. He slowly lifted his hands up to her cheek, rubbing it tendering with his finger. Her soft was soft to the touch. He couldn't help but let a loving smile onto his foreign lips. 

His hand travel to her white silky hair. He felt his worries fade away as he focused intently on her beauty. He was brushing through her hair. 

Little did he know that the girl was slowly waking up from her deep sleep. Her fluttered open slowly, "Shido?" 

The male flinched and pulled his hand away from her. He gulped nervously, "Oh, Sophia. You're awake. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did, go back to bed you need rest." 

"You smell." 

"Oh, I do?" He tilted his off to the side. 

"Were you sweating?" 

"I...um…" 

"You look distraught." 

"I'm fine, really! Don't go worrying about me," he quickly hid under the covers of her bed. 

Sophia narrowed her eyes and stared intently at her male next to her, hidden under her covers and blankets. She noticed him quivering. 

"Are you cold, Shido?" 

"N-No! I'm fine!" 

Sophia stayed silent and shrugged. He was probably being his weird little old self again.

  
  


Magoroku tapped his pen absentmindedly off the page of his homework. He couldn't think properly, not with the nightmares he'd been having about a certain white-haired Russian and her past. Not only that but they have been getting worse with every passing day to the point he didn't want to sleep. He just couldn't sleep, forcing him to just stay up until eventually he just past out do to exhaustion. It was messing with him mentally. Could still remember all of those horrid dreams, vividly. 

"Gesha-Gesha what's wrong, geh, you look tired, Magoroku," A familiar voice mocked the teen, taking him out of his deep thoughts. 

Magoroku sighed and groaned in frustration, _'Oh, great. Here he comes.'_ His buddy was the last thing he wanted to see right now. He didn't want to deal with his mocking today. Just one day without the disrespect of his buddy. That all he was asking for. 

A small glowing light appeared from his core case on the desk as Gallows transformed out of his buddy rare card form into his mini form; leering over Magoroku as he was staring longingly on his books and papers in front of him. 

"Go away, Gallows. I'm doing my homework." 

"Geh, all you're doing is tapping a pencil on a piece of paper, Magoroku."

"I'm thinking." 

"About what... geh, big sis Sophia?" 

He felt his cheeks burned at the words. Some truth came from that, he was thinking about Sophia but not the way he assumed Gallows was thinking. 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak but before he was able to say a single word he heard his father shouting up the stairs for him to come down, "Magoroku, someone is here to see you!" 

He dropped his pencil on the paper in front of him and let out a groan. He pushed his chair back and lazily got up. All he heard running in his ears was Gallows snickering. 

He drowns out the laughing of his buddy as walked to his door and opened it. He made his way out of his room and down the hall, leading to the steps. He made his way down the stairs. Once he made it down he walked to the front where his Father was.

"Father, who is here to see-" he stopped himself min-sentence, his eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the girl in blue standing in front of the door, "Oh, Sophia. You didn't tell me you were coming over, today." 

It wasn't often that Sophia bothered come over his house much.

His father placed his hand on Magoroku shoulder, "We've invited her over for supper later today, Magoroku." 

She closed her eyes and nodded lazily, "Da." 

"Huh," Magoroku turned to his father with a shocked expression written on face. When did that happen? And why was he always the last to know!?

Sophia stepped in front try to get closer to the tan-haired male, "You don't look all that excited to see me." She sounded more hurt by this then why she had intended. Was she hurt? No, why would she be? She only thought that he would be a little more excited then what she was seeing. As she studied him closer she took notice of dark black bags under his eyes. What he not getting enough sleep? Something was wrong.

Magoroku step back from her and placed his up, waving them dismissively, "Oh, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

She grabbed his hand and he let out a sharp yelped. She already had her yellow glowing card in hard as she used it to make a portal, before she teleported Shido and herself. 

He fell onto the ground with a loud thug, "Owie," he rubbed his lower back area. "How many times do I have to tell you to warn me before you do that Sophia." Wait. Did Sophia just teleported him? 

He gazed up to find that Sophia was in front of him with her hand held up. She was silent. He took her hand and she pulled him up. Once he was one his feet he decided to not let go of her hand but instead kept his firm grip on it whilst showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. He used his other hand to wipe myself off of any dirt that he may have gotten on himself by the fall. 

From the corner of his eye he could make out the light pink that was showing on her face. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips as an idea came into his mind,

"Is that the color red I see on your cheeks, Sophia?"The male asked with a teasingly smile on his lips. 

"No." 

"Are you sure? Because I think you are blushing." 

"I'm not blushing," She puffed her cheeks and swiftly turned her head to the side, closing her eyes. Trying to hold back her blush. 

"You're very cute when you blush, especially when you're blushing at yours truly." It wasn't very often he got to see her blush every once in a blue moon. It was the faint times like this where she let her emotions out. 

Her cheeks only grew darker in color as much as she was trying to hold back the crimson color on her cheeks. 

"Come on, Sophia. I know you are." 

"Fine, you win," She grumbled. It was low but he was still able to make out what she said. 

"What was that, Sophia? I couldn't hear you and my ears are usually very effective too." 

She opened her and turned back to look at Shido, "You heard me, Shido." Sophia tighten her grip on him.

He Bit his lips roughly as she started to walk, dragging her boy along with her. He couldn't handle the pain she unknowingly inflicted, "Ahh! Sophia! Stopping pulling me so hard it's really hurts!" 

She didn't say a word at first but her loosened her grip on him, only by a little. _"...oh...Sorry_ ," she muttered under her breath. She apologized, that was better than having her say nothing at all. She was making good progress. And Magoroku was proud of that. 

Magoroku took noticed that Sophia would eyed any girl down warily that came walking past us or dared to look at Shido. He found weird considering how none of those girls didn't do anything to her. At least not that he knew of.

"Where are we going?" He was the one to break the silence between them.

Sophia still kept her mouth shut and kept walking. Not bothering to answer his question. 

"Shido, what a pleasure seeing you here."

Sophia stopped, causing Shido to stop dead in his tracks. "Kyoya?" Sophia questioned coldly, being hostile. Shido raised an eyebrow being completely dumbfounded. 'That doesn't seem good.'

He gazed over Sophia like she wasn't there. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her presents. His eyes went to Shido instantly. Studying his features closely, like he was peering into his soul which in return made Shido nervous. 

Sophia was becoming extremely annoyed by this and his presents, "Is there something you need. In case you were wondering, we're busy." 

He leaned back as he eyes widened in disbelief. He was completely perplexed. The white-haired male was caught off guard by such a reaction mainly by Shortly he regain his composer and narrowed his eyes with a smirk, "I simply wish that you'll return by my side as a friend of course. I could someone with your skills again, Shido."

All Shido did was watched in complete disbelief. He didn't understand, wasn't she working for him? Why was she acting like his towards him? Was she hiding something from him? Working with Kyoya again would be a dream come true.

"Shido, Let's go," her voice was stern, angry almost. 

She held onto his hand and dragged him to a familiar Cafe. She opened the door to a mini cafe and entered. She took me to a light purple colored booth in the far back and she sat down. Magoroku sat down tentatively across from her on the other booth.

The waitress walked by asking for their drinks. Sophia ordered a cup of coffee and Magoroku order a cup of warm tea. She quickly left the table, most likely to do other things she had to do with her job.

Magoroku smiled kindly as the waiter brought us our order drinks and placed both ordered down onto the table swiftly before leaving the two teens alone once more.

He lifted the hot cup with his gloved hands and took a small slip. He felt the tea warm his insides. He placed the cup of tea back down on the table softly. He let a relaxing sigh escape his lips.

Sophia stares blankly at her cup of coffee. Not showing her emotions. 

He gazed up at her as flicker of concern shot through his eyes, "Sophia? What's wrong? Why were you acting like that to Kyoya?" 

She blinked and flinched slightly, "That's nothing… it's nothing, you shouldn't be worrying about it," the girl mumbled under her breath. 

"Sophia-"

"Are you really going to go back to work with Kyoya?" 

His eyes widened slightly as he flinched back. Should he really work with Kyoya again? That would be a dream come true. That he'll finally become popular. 

_There's no point in being popular, it just a waste of time and frankly it's meaningless._

Sophia's words ran through his head. It was like a reminder of some sorts. Maybe isn't the best to work with him again. He didn't want to upset her or even hurt Sophia. 

"I… I don't really wanna become evil again anytime soon." 

After everything that happened in Disaster and with him being Death/Des Shido. As much as he liked being in control, was it really worth being zap over? No, probably not. 

"You won't?"

Magoroku frowned at this. He knew Sophia was doubting him. 

"You think I'm lying?" 

"..." 

She didn't even say a word. Her mouth didn't move an inch. 

"Sophia-"

"Don't ever work for Kyoya again!" She snapped. 

Magoroku eyes widened slightly at the sudden voice tone. 

Magoroku couldn't help but feel hurt by this. Sophia thought she was lying? He would never lie to her, ever!

He nodded fervently. He eyes wandered around the for the second, thinking before he'd place them back onto the malice girl across from him, "Sophia... dear..." he started out slow and almost uncertain for a second.

She felt her heart jump by the sudden and out of place nickname. Not once did he ever call her his dear. It wasn't a bad thing and she didn't really mind it all that much.

"What happen? I thought you work for Kyoya? Why were you acting like that towards him?" 

She opened up to him once more about her falling out with Kyoya. Kyoya wasn't friendly and polite, it was a facade. He was cold-hearted and cruel. Friendship meant nothing to him, why would it? She was able to see that now. 

Knowing what he did to Sophia, he couldn't help but feel his blood pressure rise. 'Who does he think he is hurting and using my Ice Queen that way?!' He clenched his fist tightly, feeling the similar rage that he felt before. The guy that he used to respect and, he was just an amazing person that Magoroku truly admired but now… all Magoroku felt was pure hatred for the current head of Gaen Financial Group. He hated the guy for doing such a thing to his Sophia.

"We have at least an hour before supper, what would you like to do now?" 

Magoroku blinked. Sophia was asking him to pick.

They end up walking around, taking the time to look around the area before they went back and got ready for supper. 

It felt awkward while she was eating with them. She felt out of place almost. 

After they were done. She left and he went up to his room. He slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

  
  


"Was this the right place?"

Magoroku being confused, gazed down at the piece of paper that rested in his gloved hands. He read it carefully once more making sure he followed directions correctly. He was at the right place but no one seem to here. He had a feeling that this was a bad idea. 

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming from behind him. This caused him to flinch in fear, his heart now racing. He was too nervous to turned his frame around to see who it was walking behind him. It looks like he didn't have to as the voice spoke:

"Ah, Shido, great to see you got the letter I sent you." 

'Kyoya.' Magoroku felt his heart stop and his body tense at the voice. Kyoya, why did it have to be him. He ended up clenching the small paper in his hands and forced himself to turn around. 

What do you want, Kyoya?" He wouldn't be acting so rude to Kyoya like this but after what Sophia told him all he wanted to do was hit, punch, do something to inflict pain onto the white-haried. He had some sort of rage for him. 

"I want to work by my side again, Shido." He was going to get a choice in this matter. She started to doubt that he ever had the choice to begin with.

"I can't. I made a promise not too," Magoroku eyes widened as quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hands. He wasn't supposed to say that! But it was true, he did make a promise and he was going to keep it. He couldn't break it, than it would break Sophia's heart and he couldn't bare to do that to her. 

Kyoya shown great interested in hearing this and wanted to hear more, "A promise to whom?" Kyoya had his eyebrow raised skeptically. 

Magoroku blinked and panicked, "You don't need to know!" 

Kyoya wasn't at all to pleased to hear this as he huffed. He needed to have Shido trust him fully. Maybe fear will help insure that. He coldly glare at Magoroku, simply in a need for some answers. Kyoya was going to have a difficult time but no worries, he was the great Gaen Kyoya after all. He had a way with using clever words to get anyone to join his side. He tells others what they want to hear even if all just merely a lie. He was so good at manipulative others, it was like a talent in it of itself.

The president of the student council flinched at the cold glare and raised his hands up in defense, "Sophia! I promise Sophia!" 

"hm," Kyoya eyed him. He had a sneaking suspicion Sophia was the one. Who else would it be? Rouga didn't even bother to talk to Shido after everything that happened in disaster. Terumi no longer had her any of her memories so her knowing who Shido was mere impossible. Kyoya had no idea where Gremlin went off too. Elf wasn't around much anymore. Davide could care less. Kiri never talked to Shido, at least, from his knowledge. Sophia probably had the most time spent with him but them being together? He had no idea that they would fall in love. 

Kyoya was silent, pondering within his own thoughts. This made Magoroku uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. 

"Are you and Sophia... romantically evolve?" 

Why did Kyoya sound hurt? Something was off. A pained feeling in his chest just thinking about all the things Sophia and Shido must be doing together. 

Magoroku felt his cheeks burned at the question he was asked, "S-She's my girlfriend! I love her with all my heart and I'm never going to let you hurt her again!" He fumbled with the paper. 

"You're as confidence as I remember you being. I'm going to harm her if you work for me. Think about it, Shido, you want to become the most popular kid at Aido. Finally get what you truly desire, then become my friend again. I could make you so much more." 

  
  
  
  


He pulled Sophia into his room with a tight, firm grip and pushed with such force against the door. Sophia cringed as her back hit hard against the door with such force she didn't think Shido had in the first place. 

"Shido, what are yo-PHMM!" 

Sophia's eyes dilated. She was caught off guard by Shido's smacking his foreign lips onto her own. She felt his wet, warm lips brush against.

She knew that they would end up kissing eventually but not like this. This isn't how she pictured their first kiss to be. Sophia broke the kiss by pushing him away for her. This was Shido. This wasn't the shido she knew and fell in love with. 

Tears welled up his dark blue eyes as he fell down to the floor trembling. His hands held onto the ends of light blue dress not daring to let go of it. 

Sophia only watched. She didn't understand why he was acting like this? Was he acting like this because she broke the kiss with him? 

"Don't leave, Sophia. Please. Stay here by my side and I'll protect you, always. I can't stand seeing you in pain every night," He muffled. His voice cracked, something in which he never like hearing. He always cleared his throat before he had to speak in front of a crowd. But this wasn't a crowd, this was Sophia. She saw him at his best and worst. 

Sophia's reaction was only that of pity as she was forced to watch him sob uncontrollably, "I don't understand." She sounded worried as much as she hated to admit it. She couldn't deny it, she was very worried. Shido was not okay and she had a sense of duty to fix that for him. She wouldn't care about his mental state before but now she was so worried. 

"My dreams, no, my nightmares… all I see is you getting-" he didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. He bit his bottom lip, sharply. He shut his eyes and winced at the pain he unknowingly caused on himself. 

She kneel down slightly in front of him. She lifted one of her hands to his face, wiping his tears from his eyes.

"Is this why you've been acting weird?" The female's voice laden with slight curiosity.

That explains everything, why he had bags under his eyes, why he had a sense to protect Sophia even if wasn't needed.

_"Stop, don't her hurt," He cried into a plead yet again. His smile fading from his lips as he started to shake slightly._

That also explains the night she let him say over. That is what must've started the nightmares. She knew telling him about her past wasn't a great idea was going to be a bad idea. 

He nodded and sniffled, "A part of it…" This took Sophia out of her deep thoughts and back onto the male in front of her. 

He pulled her dress snugly around her frame before he took his hands off the fabric completely. Shaking, he places one of his white gloved hands on her that was rested on his cheek. Unsure, he slowly moved it away from his cheeks and let go of her hand. He tentatively leans in heavily on her chest, resting his hand on it. He heard her heartbeat. He found the rhythm to be relaxing. He 

lifted up his hands placing it on her shoulders. 

Sophia didn't seem to mind. It was the first time he placed his hands on her for comfort, even before they were dating and working for their previous master, Ikazuchi he did that. 

She carefully wrapped her arms around him and lightly hugged back. Shido found slight comfort with the hug and with Sophia by his side.

"Shido, everything will be fine… just come down." 

She was trying her best to comfort him but comforting people wasn't her greatest trait. Understanding the emotions of others but, if was for Shido then she'll try. She'll always, at least, try for him. And only him.

He pushed back from her, breaking the hug, "No, it's not "going to be fine" I broke your promise!" And that is what hurt him the most. He was supposed to be a man of his word and yet, here he is breaking his promise. Some boyfriend he is. He couldn't get rid of the shame and guilt he was feeling. He was hyperventilating. 

Her eyes widened slightly at the sudden outburst.

Sophia only stared at the male with pure pity written all over her face. He was crying hysterically, letting out of his sorrow and bottle up emotions. He kept apologizing for being an awful boyfriend and that he was truly sorry. He also so divulge about Kyoya's plans and goals. 

All she did was sit there and listen to his heartfelt apologies. She couldn't help but feel like her world was crumbling and she wondered if he was feeling the same way.

She doesn't blame Shido for his. Kyoya was very manipulative. If only she knew he was going to go as far as to threatened Shido with his love for Sophia. But she was going to let Kyoya get away with this. The amount of pain and orders Kyoya had to made Shido do, only made her feel slight pain and anger. She glanced back at Shido. 

Under his eyes were red and puffy, unlike the dark black bags he had under his eyes previously. He was a mess. So unlike himself.

" _Sophia_?" He started, "I only did this because he was going to hurt you if I didn't."

She lifted his hands and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Do you understand… how I feel?" 

She blinked. What kind of question was that? She only stared silently at him. A few moments a no words, no sounds, Shido was the one to speak again.

"That's fine. I wouldn't expect you out of all people to understand. Even when you were the person who hurt me in the past I highly doubt that you would knew." 

She frowns. She felt hurt by this. Did she really not understand Shido at all? She should know him better than anyone else. Was she so unfazed by his emotions and those around her? She didn't care about those around her only Shido. 

* * *

## The Night Falls

> _Plans didn't go well after they all were invited to Retsu's family member's wedding. At least they had each other to run home with._

The night was bitter, harsh. Wind blowing past as if it was nothing. Cold air swirling around the air. That would most commonly be made one shiver and blood rushing, without question, creating seem able to Goosebumps but not for him, Retsu Oomori.

He was so devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like child play to him. No, the frigid air did make him perceive something. A detailed attitude, one he was most familiarized with and he would be for the rest of his life.

Not an ideal night, at least for Magoroku standards. Retsu and Sophia didn't, at all, seem fazed by the cold. And Davide was lazy and simple minded from Retsu's point of view to care much.

The dread came rushing back to him almost like he was smack across the head with a rough object. Craving for the sense to go away but it never did even if they were making their way down the bitter streets. Coming to the wedding was a horrible mistake. Letting his family meet his three other lovers for the first time was also another one. 

Always fearing the day that his family would not understand why he was with three different people all at once. And who to blame them? His family had an old transition of love. And that was between a _one_ man and _one_ woman. Not _two_ men and _one_ woman. Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them.

Intriguingly noting that all of their clothes were dirty and in a desperate need of some sort of washing. No doubt Sophia was going to enjoy her time doing so.

Their eyes dull, lost in their color.

His teal coded eyes repeatedly stealing glances at the other three. As if making sure they were all doing alright.

  
  


Magoroku had wore his basic vest and white shirt, deciding to dawn a simplistic waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants. Simple but was rather fitting for Magoroku. He definitely was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes that made him look rather exquisite. 

While Sophia wore her ingenuous purple and red dress, filled with formal accessories and maroon coded ribbons. White and black trimming and ruffles running along the side. Dawning a few accessories matching her outfit. He assumed that Kyouya had loaned the pieces for her to wear for his parties. Davide hardly thought Sophia was the one who likes jewelry unlike him. A small necklace with a light blue gem in the middle, accompanying the outfit she was dawning.

A dress that only came out on rare occasions. That dress, which appears to be sewn just for her and it probably was.

Strains out of place, leaving his hair to be messy. His tie was tipped to the side, nearly coming apart from the seams, hanging loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was fully off his frame and was dangling on his arms, holding the folds. The periphery was ripped and ruined. 

Sophia wasn’t any better, her ruffles inapposite, her hair was similarly disordered, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there. Dirt clearly showing, small tears displaying in their clothes. Their eyes were dull, their expressions giving out a gaze of drowsiness and weariness.

Perplexity seeping through their expressions but they did their utmost to hide that from Davide. They were good at being discrete, he’ll give his lovers that much. 

Magoroku couldn't take the coldness, and he didn't want too. 

"Ah! It's so cold! It feels like we've been walking for hours on end! How long until we make it home!?"

* * *

  
  
  


The streets within the city were void of any life besides the four. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around them. Sauntering throughout an unfamiliarized trail, his solicitudes direct on if they were making their way throughout the mysterious roads to their distributed apartment alright.

With this, the current route was void of any certified racket. Silent was a well-suited word for their lips, none of them had bothered speaking up or starting simple conversations with each other. However, there was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the floor above them, standing the solitary known quality encompassing them. Not the kind of rhythmic breathing—the whiffs were loaded with drowsiness—heavy filled breaths coming from the tan-haired. As if he kept sucking in his breath and releasing the grasp for more air. But none of them had made the effort to comment on it.

That wasn’t like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. The sound given was more like a desperate call of complaints and pain. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was much to think and reflect about. However, a part of him didn't object to the inaudible sound he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. 

As much as he didn't want to admit that much, he hated only hearing Magoroku’s breathing and not the other two as if they were non-existent.

Sophia and Davide hindered their mouths shut, unquestionably being capable to retain their composer adequately in line. Retsu supposed that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them. 

The tenebrous night was bitter, murky, and dismal. The night was bitter, harsh to the core Wind blowing past as if it was nothing. It was as if the deepest depths of darkness took over this night. Cold air swirling around the air. As the night fell became later, increasingly cutting out. The breeze utterly thrived further, whisking away endlessly. The air sweeping past their locks, streaming through the strains of their hair. He felt the cold air, touching his skin. Ther delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, refreshingly in manner. That would most commonly be made one shiver and blood rushing, without question, creating seem able to Goosebumps but not for him, a proficient deck builder, Retsu Oomori. 

He was so devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like child play to him. No, the frigid air did make him perceive something. A detailed attitude, one he was most familiarized with and he would be for the rest of his life. He'd trained his whole life for the enormous human's obstacles, preparing for every single one if it may or not occur.

Not an ideal night, at least for Magoroku’s criteria, every so often complaining and huffing about the night. He was never that fond of the cold, specifically stems from the fact that he despises the chilliness.

Retsu and Sophia didn't, at all, not exhibit any resemblance flustered by the cold. And Davide was lazy and simple-minded from Retsu's position of judgment to care much.

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets. Appearing at the wedding was a frightful mistake, definitely on his part. 

The redhead was ready to take the blame for his blunder. Unlike the rest of the Disaster gang, he was fully willing to take the hit for his team when he’s wrong. And this was one of the unfortunate cases to that rule alone. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't appended to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the seemingly bare and currently unruffled.

Permitting his family to meet his three other lovers for the first time was also an extra one. Not entirely unhinged by the previous event. He made sure that he had kept a vigilant eye around the areas and on them. Taking the necessary precautions needed, just in case. Not granting his strictness to alter from rigidity to apprehension and concern in nature. His character was void of anything specific, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately how he’d prefer to impersonate himself as.

Always fearing the day that his family would not understand why he was with three different people all at once. And who to blame them? His family had an old transition of love. And that was between _one_ man or with _one_ woman. Not _two_ men and _one_ woman. But without instructing or grievance, Retsu had shattered that rule. He severed a lot of rules when it came to the topic of love with them in the first place.

Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit complex. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. He never had much of a concept for love. He usually only had that for his deck building and not much more.

Intriguingly noting that all of their clothes were dirty and in a desperate need of some sort of washing. No doubt Sophia was going to enjoy her time doing so.

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb but he still carried his legs. Forcing himself to keep following his other three lovers. His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happens and was undeniably dreadful. 

Must to his disarray, a fancy party like a wedding included romantic things like dancing and doing what couples would do at any given gathering like this one. In which, he slow-danced with Sophia and Davide. Wasn’t adequate time and the rhymes wouldn’t last particularly long, denoting pushed to flee the field before he got the chance to dance with Magoroku. Not that he was that intimate with Magoroku, to begin with.

Sweet kisses, simple and plain but felt so complexed. The shortness of breath was driving him insane on the inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. As he was trying to make a strenuous effort to understand what was currently happening and why it was. He was just a jerk with no one but himself to rely on but they seemed to care.

_'Why is she dating three men at once!?'_

_'Whore.'_

_'Ew, Gross! He's holding hands with a girl and boy!'_

_'What a bunch of freaks.'_

They overheard comparable disheartened slogans every time they held out in public together. The offenses, the accusations. All of it. None of that was foreign. That was far from fresh and they all know for a reality. Over time, they just accepted the judgmental glares, the concepts, and pitiful phrases spluttered behind their backs, mercilessly.

Mere murmurs that wielded no substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered glass or ripped paper. Sure, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them, completely unavoidable. So they did their utmost to ignore the open stares from the folks around them. His moral superiority didn’t sustenance their hatred and disapproval of their ideals. 

His teal coded eyes repeatedly stealing glances at the other three. Habitually, as if formulating conclusively that they were all doing alright. Scrutinizing the two from his position on the sidewalk. Intriguingly noting that their clothes were muddy. Their eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. Davide's blonde brows, 

The roads were black in color, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the street lights. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks. Even with the many streetlights spaced out above them. The yellow and white lamps gleaming on their frame. 

Magoroku was wearing a basic vest and white shirt, deciding to dawn a simplistic waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants. Simple but was rather fitting for Magoroku. He was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes that made him look rather exquisite. 

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His tie was tilted to the side, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on his arms, clutching the folds. The periphery was ripped and ruined. That collar was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. Displaying the dispirited state that his garments were in. Letting his weariness seep through his expression.

The man had surely spent most of his time making sure he appeared perfect and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still needs to address or was far up his ego to notice. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look promising, at least, not like before. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku he was staring at was wearing something that was ruined. The Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one, it was very foreign to Retsu.

While Sophia wore her ingenuous purple and red dress, seemingly sewn just for her. The dress neatly wrapped around her frame is rather fitting for her. Filled with formal accessories and maroon coded ribbons. White and black trimming and ruffles running along the side. Dawning a few accessories coordinating accompanying the outfit she was dawning. 

Memorizing how she attains those kinds of pieces for her to wear for this event. As he recalled, it was the copper-colored-haired who had given her suggestions and loaned some jewelry. Much to Sophia’s annoyance. An attire she only conducted out on limited occasions and this one of her. That dress, which appears to be sewn just for her and it probably was.

Sophia wasn’t any better, her ruffles inapposite, her hair was similarly disordered, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there. Dirt clearly showing, small tears displaying in their clothes. Eyeing her the folds of her fancy dress gilding with the beat of her white hair, swaying back and forth with the wind. Not considering critically where her hair was waving off exceedingly. The little to no makeup she'd applied had been fading away, eyeliner dipped from the corner of her eyelids. In his opinion, she was relatively excellent without the limited makeup the female decided to dawn just for his occasion. 

Davide wasn’t huge on his garb. Simply digging through their wardrobe, plucking out the clothes that were best suited for something “fancy” for their taste and Magoroku had barely agreed. But his clothes were still simple. A simple white-collar t-shirt and black trousers. The top buttons of his collar were unbuttoned, exposing his collarbone and neck displaying his black choker showing. 

Their eyes were dull, their expressions giving out a gaze of drowsiness and weariness. Perplexity seeping through their expressions but they did their utmost to hide that from Davide. They were good at being discrete, he’ll give his lovers that much.

 _'They are all in pretty bad shape. Pity. If only I_ — _’'_

The error only pricked him further, stirring away at him. He was unlike him to undergo such sentiments. But that sensibility uniquely increased with every stride he exerted on the current path. His thoughts had begun to falter. Turning his gaze away from them, refusing to stare back at his three lovers. Narrowing his eyelids, appearing deep in thought for a moment.

 _‘But maybe_ _it could've ended differently,’_ His mind began to process what would’ve happened if his family weren’t all so strict about his love. ‘ _No,’_ Instantly, his thoughts froze. Dwelling his thoughts on the past was something he necessarily sought with. Assuming how things were supposed to go and how they turn out to be. It wasn't like he could change the past, _'Don't waste your time worrying about the impossible.'_

_Maybe Retsu was simply overthinking about their smallest of details? Blowing minor things way out of proportion. Or maybe he was still going eccentric from his lack of sleep tonight? Not that he really sleeps much anyways during the night. Maybe the latter?_

Retsu knew none of them were fond of being in the spot that they were. Considering how Magoroku’s frame stood in front of the large mirror near the dresser, hogging the space from the rest of them for at least an hour or two, simply gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Trying to make himself resemble impeccable in every way possible...

 _Making sure there was no strain out of place, he wanted no blemishes in his appearance. No notable flaws. It didn’t help that Davide kept teasing Magoroku about his habits but they couldn’t be helped, Magoroku always strived for perfection and never settled for less. Magoroku had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly brushed and separated his hair in a lavish and deliberate motion, supplementing with his hair_ _spray_ _and his teal-colored comb, safely gripping his other hand for a while._

_Teal eyes have been observing him, scrutinizing his frame._

_“Shido. You’ve been hogging the mirror for the last few hours.”_

_Retsu easily pointed that out without warning, trying to prove his point of Magoroku constantly gazing and tinkering with his clothes in front of mirrors. How didn't Magoroku get tired of repeating the same thing for nearly two hours staring without halting himself and beholding any of the other three currently in the household?_

_contemplating as he kept fumbling with his bowtie. Permitting his fingers twirled the item as some sort of comfort. Anxiously, staring at himself. His eyes negligibly stumbled but didn't shift away from the glass as a whole._

_"I must make sure I look immaculate for this night, I’ll have you know those first impressions are really crucial, too!”_

_‘...Predictable.’_

_“Just move, Shido,” Sophia’s stern voice filled the room causing the tan-haired to tighten his muscles and tense up, detecting a gruff mumbling coming from the opposite side of the room._

_“Hold on, I need to make sure I look great!"_

_"Heh, he worries more about his appearance than a girl would~!"_

_The white-haired rolled her eyes to the side at that. Her lips didn't part to interact with Davide. Leaving him in the outtings of her annoyance._

_"You're not helping,"_

_"Nah, I'm not supposed to be helping," Waving a gang sign before nudging his hands in the inners from his pockets, lazily turning his heel, "Whatever, I'll wait outside for you three to just stop fighting over who gets to use the mirror," amusingly chuckling to himself as he walked towards the door and past the threshold._

_Letting out a broad inhalation of air, shutting her eyelids as her brows furrowed hoisting her hand towards her forehand as her head slightly dipped down. Rubbing her fingers along her temple. As if she was turning to get rid of a headache. Admittedly, displaying her annoyance and disappointment towards the tan-haired standing near the mirror. A very common emotion for the white-haired to_ _display_ _._

 _His dark blue eyes couldn’t help but notice the female’s sudden change in posture, her face filled with pity. Magoroku's expression shifted to concern as his eyes_ _stared_ _at the white-haired, “Wh-What’s wrong?”_

_“You said that five minutes ago.”_

_“But…”_

_“You worry too much,“ While Sophia was promptly growing exasperated by him that he was hogging the large mirror._

_that she pushed him out and took over. So he had to take his comb and grooming his ever so soft hair in their bedroom instead._

_“You're not going to use the mirror?"_

_Retsu shook his head in a shallow no in reply, “I don’t need to check myself. You can use the mirror for yourself if you wanna. I have no use to look at myself in the glass."_

_Her bright blue eyes gazed at him for a movement, meeting his teal coded eyes, pausing her movements for a second. Simply standing there being unsure of what to do. Her body still and stiffness overcame her. Her eyes met her reflection._

_"Oh!" Magoroku grasped, his eyes brightly shimmering with an idea, "May I help you apply some makeup?"_

_Uncertainty filled her expression, staring at him warily for a mere fraction of time. Opening expressing her doubts with this given question. She could ignore him like she was originally planning on doing but Magoroku parted his lips to speak once more._

_"Y-You're refining without the makeup on but applying a little wouldn't hurt, then, r-right?"_

_"Ugh, fine, just don't get it all over the place, Shido."_

_His nervous smile whirling wider than before, a bright huge smile of satisfaction, "Of course!"_

  
  
  


With the light entering towards the next pole, glistened with a bright white coded light. Their bodies being flickered on they were all able to see better and the conditions, the sets of clothes sheet in. By now, Retsu took this opportunity to let his teal coded eyes travel down to meet the folds of his own apparel. 

  
  


Magoroku couldn't relish in the stiff air, and he didn't crave to. It wasn’t even his fault he was like this in the first place! Soundlessly criticizing the redhead deck builder, Gremlin behind his back for this. Of course, Magoroku knows how urgent the simplistic deck builder neglected to gratify him. Habitually, for Magoroku to be taking the blame out of others instead of blaming himself much. He wasn’t going to admit that he was in this notion cause he was sincerely ethical this time. 

His weight signifying dragged down on the rather dark and void streets, fundamentally hauling himself. Resented was the only feeling that was filling up his core, eating away at him. All of it. He truly felt better if the bed was filled with his lovers but the night was void of any of that so far, it was rather depressing.

Creeping the tan-haired out. 

"Ah! It's so cold! It feels like we've been walking for hours on end! How long until we make it home!?"

  
  


  
  
  
  


“Oh, look! We are almost there, Magoroku-chan. Hehe~!”

  
  
  
  


The end of his lips curved to an all-knowing smirked before sniffing, “Race ya there~!”

The three watched as Davide carried his feet, hurrying past the three. Scampering towards their home without a second thought. Laughing absurdity down the streets, his large tongue sticking up, hanging off to the side. He didn't care about having any sort of self-containment. 

“Huh?” Magoroku parted his lips from the sudden shock, raising his hand as if trying to reach Davide, “Wait up, Davide!” without another word fleeing his lips, Magoroku also picked up his speed. While being attentive not to trip himself on the payment. Knowing how much it’ll sting and the misery he could possibly endorse from the knockout. 

Retsu could mentally calculate the number of times Magoroku actually slipped and sprawled on the floor back at their home. He was quite fairly clumsy, he supposed. In fact, as a well-known deck builder, he easily studied them, as well as their individual playing styles. They were remarkably distinctive yet comparable in some ways. Giving in to his urge, theoretically point out every individual thing—their blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. He would proceed fibbing if he didn’t admit his mind was also like a small notebook, similar to how Davide always kept one in his pockets. However, the only difference here is that he had a great memory that was proven particularly beneficial for him in the long run. His head was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail containing just the two of them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, she was so great at hiding her family’s life and sustained her authentic matters lurked. But Magoroku was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

  
  


A provoked sigh fled his lips, “Davide is acting like a child once again, pitiful.”

“Da,” 

"What's wrong?"

This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard being driven absent from his solicitudes like some sort of vehicle. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything. But the voice was still laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that.

"It's my fault we got in this position. Isn't it?"

"I don't understand," Sophia swung her head to gaze at him for a moment, almost perplexed with his statement, eyes simply flicking at him, "What is your fault here, you didn't do anything to cause what happened to us. That said, Why are you blaming yourself for someone else's doing?"

"It was very foolish of me to let you all accompany me to the family’s wedding. I spent years planning the day you all would meet my family. But instead, I got you all mistreated from my error."

Retsu had always prized his logical deliberation rather than being based on his sentiments. Always asserting, _'One must be patient and calculated.'_ And that's what he always did… Waiting patiently while forming logical performances in his head, dwelling deep within his own train of thought. Simply making sure this was the right time to confess to his family. He didn't expect, no, he had no idea how rough his mother's side of the family was. He didn't recognize that sooner, that part was bothering him greatly, eating away at him like some sort of insect was nibbling the inside of his core without warning.

The redhead always assumed that the two were reconciled. More so than with the others. They always got along, finding each other company to be rather relaxing. Her lips curling to one of her all so rare sweet but creepy passionate smiles. Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, sociopathic Sophia disseminating one of those credible smiles directly towards the deck builder himself. Her smiles were always so infectious that he could drown in her sudden warmth for hours on end, never getting sick of the warmth. Her expression softened, heat slightly tilted off to the side. It was as if he was pulling a Buddy Rare card out of his many packs. 

“You had no idea that was going to happen, correct? There’s no way you could have known.”

“But, I—"

“I didn’t think you were the type to get so worried,” her stern voice quickly interpreted the male within his tracks as her expression altered to a malicious smirk, mocking him with a tease, “Just like Shido, you worry too much.”

Before he was able to muse further she quickly interrupted him. His mind couldn’t formulate a good response to her statement and tease. He became speechless, his lips parted but nothing came after that. As if his voice box was broken and ceased operating suitably. 

##  Deprivation

The Night was always so cold, sucks they had to make their way home in the bitter night, at least for Magoroku it did.

  
  


* * *

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. 

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her, tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Continuously blanching the specific epoch that his subdivision would not perceive why he was with three disparate people undividedly inconsistent from each other And whom to rebuke them? His folks had an old development of desire. And that was among _one_ man or with _one_ woman. Not _two_ men and _one_ woman. Comprising externally instructing or grievance, Sakate had shattered that dictate with the insignificant stubs of his gloved fingers restraining amidst efficiency. 

He severed numerous customs when it came to the description of passion with them in the first place. Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Dulcet kisses, unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. The briefness of inhalation was nagging him neurotic of his linings as exhilaration converted the exterior of it wholly, preferably intoxicating. But he conceded with nebulous desperation to advance incomparably, urging them to be exceedingly abundant with their actions. As he was seeking to secure a strenuous attempt to clarify what was currently befalling and why the fondling transpired.

He was thoroughly a brute with no individual but himself to rely upon above but they emerged to attend. His essence was taunting, disparaging, and bitter; undeserving of an unspecified substance of variety while the problem was concerning admiration or devotion. None of the sentiments were nobly acceptable for him. That was already thrust passed the lattice as if he was outwitting his disputant to yield their cards tirelessly, circulating endlessly in the ocean void of any recovery. Casuistries declined and now he attained an abundance of warmth from his presently blazoned partners. 

Somehow they perceived benevolence towards him or dispensed to be sympathetic, even Davide on superlative conclusions. Shockingly, he was seeking to reassure, ridiculously lavish that it was. He denounced that eloquence they give him, the way the edge of their lips crooks below, their facial expressions dissolved. Periodically urging to wipe those gazes, not craving to have those sorts of speculations. He was never fond of getting pitiful glances.

As if they perceived undeviatingly beyond that harshness, the fierce yet jeering aspect he always desisted up depicting for all to behold. She was oftentimes sadistic but he wasn't that heartless, he just had an arduous time demonstrating that accurately. He was brutal and undoubtedly frown upon by others for his tactics. But distant from implying scarcely insensitive. 

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on his inners’ solicitudes. Occurring refreshingly in the arrangement.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

He breathed _apprehensively_ beneath his whiff. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit difficult for him to fresh out and fully explain in mere words. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. 

* * *

“I don’t understand.”

The primary tones that involuntarily escaped her margins when she examined the bracelet signifying exhibited as he frolicked toward the territory from his maladroitness, was enervated but she recognized that intensity radiating from the wristband. Portions of her signature being registered from the divisions. 

Perpetrating the unimaginable—Sophia Sakharov could describe the aforementioned—none of the molecular detachments that’s been befalling but here she continued to gawk at the male anew exposed wrist; divulging the many adjustments that Kyouya would most suitably not permit of. Her inclination competing with those she yearns she hasn’t comprehended beforehand. Presently to swing diversion with Magoroku and endeavor to seize tirelessly from this fresh inferred. This signified whence dejected as he’d condescend. Father would be vaguely dissatisfied with his unforeseen sequence momentarily. Currently for an indefinite amount of time. And that was not what Kyouya had arranged for her to do or feel.

“Huh!?” his lips separated as his eyes tinseled towards her with security, querying what she obtained regarding this blunder. “Yikes!” His navy cores dilated for a consequence as an unforeseen collision flung his leer and hysteria. Spontaneously patrolling her sky bright azure coded eyes landed on, understanding what she was referring too, “Ahhh!!” bunglingly and instantly lunging towards the rims of his maturing military-issued uniform, spurring to encase his arm, hauling the white portion down. 

He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his individual humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest caution enlightened now was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

“Why does your bracelet have my signature on it?”

Sophia's austere littered the vacancy, nonchalantly uttered explanation of his intelligence, comprehending that the male wasn't proposing to bellow any of his notions accurately, but he couldn't maintain that the suggested of her tone did enunciate inexplicably inquisitive… satisfactory for his penetration.

“What!?” His expression filled with alarm, wincing from his abrupt hysteria at this stunning inscrutability, fumbling with his arms, N-No, Of course not!” signaling them back and forth in a fastidious yet mellowing proposition, shutting his eyelids. The end of his lips curling to a nervous smile, “D-Don’t be silly!”

“Nevertheless, I can not be your soulmate,” The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exacted of her. She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. She did often overthink things sometimes.

* * *

A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything besties his two beloveds, the ones who remained shockingly dependable to him; despite Magoroku’s objections and constant complaints about insignificant matters that would cross his mind. Abstracted from the suggestions, the pressed invariably pursuing him. Something that he comprehended would replicate frequently. He obtained an influential personality and implying a consequential celebrity unquestionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch.

Individually attained three personalities. His vacancy was void of any certified racket, remaining moderately an incommunicative dwelling in the chambers. Such an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling.

The variety of breathing that was considered a sort of rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would continually perform on repeat if he that was humanly possible; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As generous as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Magoroku was halting apprehensively in the presence of the prominent Kyouya Gaen, his extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Kyouya’s locality.

  
  
  
  


He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his individual humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest caution enlightened now was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

* * *

The perception of hostility encompassed inside of you, it perpetually ought and continually insistence. And that will never substitute. Despite anything you stirred to dissolve feathers and suppressed that sentiment remained permanently developing more bounteous. Painstakingly accurate. That denial you had was too large here and those burning sensations coursing through your veins. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never arranged even if anything this characteristic was solely advancing on, like he was in the fascinating description of the colossal competition, impersonating each level with trepidation. 

The scheme of her scintillating sky-blue coded orbs that cracked professedly at the emptiness, moderately frequently. Whence she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. You could sense that sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of her communication when she meant articulating before You. However, you always sideways glance towards the female, observing as she scarcely twitches or relocates. It was disturbing to him how she behaved like this. Your remembrance was fleeting with solicitudes. But it’s not like you’ll function more genuine then she was. Lips didn’t twitch and she made no resolution to voice any of her solicitudes but apprehending sufficiently commendable what may be thinking in that little stoic head of hers. 

Your activities don't appear accordingly spotless, you had obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through your experienced manipulative nature and designating a consequential but questionably from your destructions as a human; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

She was out there uprooting the sequences

You’ll never appreciate that eloquence and that was your certified reality. 

You saw her as just an inadequate white kitten that necessitated recognition from the appropriate description of personalities, one that you didn't harmonize that at all. You saw yourself as a type of Dog, an influential immoral wolf. Apprehended suitably that Dogs and cats didn't get along strong. You took that. 

  
  


* * *

You were known as Haruroku Shido. 

The name that you weren't all too fond of but the same that easily made those you made contact cowardly back. Staring at your pitiful opponents with intense eyes filled with hate, letting that foolish enough en

A distinguished composer ordinarily perpetrated as the ACE Of Literature, being rather privileged, exceptionally amassed by his criteria. Even at your young age, you were very skilled in the arts, claiming your way to the top of the ranks with ease. 

Buddyfighting was another one of your talents, you assumed. Traveling throughout the world just to Buddyfight any considerable fighters dwelling out in the open, notwithstanding, you had the penitentiary individually accomplish that if he embarked on the influential associations outside of Japan. Touring out of Japan merely for this enormous consequence of breathing, recognized as the extraordinary. Or a more salutary session he fancies to handle is "The King".

You'd relinquish Buddyfighting an extended period advanced, previously declaring himself worthy as suitable for his majestic Kyouya Gaen’s strings. The senseless massives and journalists speculated that he’d collapsed his combat due to implying tunneling with that competition. Nevertheless, that was incomparable from accuracy.

While yes, he was originating wearied with striving simplistic and absurd Buddy Fighters he also restrains a more immoral intention behind his more immediate demise. One which broke his adolescent to no conclusion. Watching as his body was being taken advantage of, being weak, unable to do anything. Watching as they freely had their way with him. 

His frame comprising bunglingly sprawled on the integument beddings, the surface was rather thick, hard similar to a brick. Hands dependently clinging to the folds of his white-collar, ensuring that he wouldn’t undoubtedly struggle incessantly or be separated from their grip but strife was pessimistic, void of any strength. Extracting the layers underneath with him, like an endless loop of hardness covering the bed. Their countless bodies draping their dissertation on the capital of his doing as they gratified and craved, maintaining full power.

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Eyeing the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm, unable to do much.

Not only that but they were the adults that he trusted during one of the World’s Cups, no less, but his family also had no idea. And he'd preferred to keep that shame hidden from his close ones like it was locked in some sort of box.

Entering Aibo Academy shortly after his return. Achieving topmost grades, propelling himself at the peak of the school. Operating as inebriating as his structure would necessitate him.

He can't settle arrogating every prime is specifically the identical, including a one-track mentality he doesn’t presume he can accommodate his grimace, his stoic and grievous disposition, declining anyone who would remotely substitute their action closer towards him. Pushing everyone aside, permitting himself suffocate by his devastating judgments. Ambushed in those appalling fantasies, fastened proceeding replay.

Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal. His eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue was more grey in tone. Dark blue eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction...

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste. Not paying much mind to the bitter air. 

The current route was void of any certified racket. Silent was a well-suited word for their lips, none of them had bothered articulating or inciting manageable communications with each other enough with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they appeared that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedures to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient they were desiring to even lecture regarding it in the first place. 

However, there was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above

Struggling extensively striving to theoretically steer an explanation of every individual thing—her blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer explanation of every individual urchin—her imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. 

He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how one of his fathers perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. As he used to study his past fights that were something he often clings to. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

  
  


She was no real girl. At least, that he constantly heard coming from the students she was stuck to be with. Two different people trying to prove themselves worthy.

* * *

Permitting his family to muster his three other partners for the primary occasion was also an extra one. Not undividedly unhinged by the unwarranted performance. He made sure that he had kept a vigilant eye around the areas and on them. Exercising the necessary precautions necessitated, just in circumstance. Not awarding his strictness to alter from rigidity to apprehension and solicitude in animation. His reputation was void of anything specific, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately how he’d prefer to impersonate himself as. 

Continuously fretting the prime that his family would not comprehend why he stayed with three diverse personalities all at once. And who to censure them? His family had an old transition of love. And that was between _one_ man or with _one_ woman. Not _two_ men and _one_ woman. But without instructing or grievance, Retsu had shattered that rule. He severed a lot of rules when it came to the topic of love with them in the first place.

Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit complex. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. He never had much of a concept for love. He usually only had that for his deck building and not much more.

Intriguingly noting that all of their clothes were dirty and in a desperate need of some sort of washing. No doubt Sophia was going to enjoy her time doing so. And this was one of the unfortunate cases to that rule alone. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't appended to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the seemingly bare and currently unruffled.

* * *

He was absolutely positive that he'd exhibited apprehensive moving in an incorporated in a relationship, a polyamorous one at that. 

In the beginning, he was skeptical of her, as if she was hiding something and seemingly being as close to Kyouya as she was only raised his suspicions of her. Overtime that seems to alter as he'd been hanging out with Sophia, more than he should've. 

Out of the members from Disaster he felt as if Sophia was the only one who understands his nature. He wasn't annoyed at her and she wasn't annoyed at him. Something about her was so cavitied to him. 

Until one day, _Sophia asks him one unexpected question, "Would you like to join our polyamorous relationship?"_

_Retsu was surprised to hear such words coming out of her mouth. Not once did the Russian clarify the fact that she was in a relationship with anyone._

_"Wait, Why me? You're in a relationship?"_

_She nodded her head. "Would you like to meet them? You're special_."

_'I'm special, of course, we're all special,'_

The redhead silently entered the room that belongs to his lovers and him. His a large case filled with buddy fighting cards, the metal bar gripped tightly in hand. As he sauntered further inside. 

His teal eyes glance around the room, taking a glance at each of the members. Davide was lazily sitting on the couch. Next to him, sat Magoroku who was hunched over, eating some food off a plate. Both watching the news. A common occurrence. As Retsu learned quickly only being with them for a few days.

His eyes stopped towards a young white-haired female. His lover, really the only reason he even joined the poly relationship which included Davide and Magoroku, two males in which he didn't want to romantically implicit. His only interest was her. Only her. The way she sways was like a goddess. He could only speculate how the other males felt about her. 

The female was seated next to Magoroku on the said couch, her expression reminded emotionless as she endlessly stares at the television screen located in the front of the room. Not noticing Retsu presents in the room, in fact, none of them bothered to take any note of Retsu walking into the room.

They left room for another to sit down on the couch, as Sophia had an open seat next to her. Large enough for him. At least, Retsu assumed that they were all kind enough to let him sit with them. As awkward as it was for him to do so.

For the past months, he studies all of their dynamics closely soon he learned that Magoroku and Sophia were together first or the longest. As from both accounts, they said the same thing of being together.

From Magoroku, he learned that Magoroku had feelings for Davide as well as Sophia which lead to them thinking of a possible polyamorous relationship. They were all new to the idea of being polyamorous but they don't seem to mind being with more than one person as long as they were honest.

They even said that Retsu was free to add someone in the poly if he wants as long as he is honest and asks them first. Which had the same thought on a multitude of occasions? It _would be too much_. Four. A perfect number, a perfect balance. Even if he didn't like the two males Romantically Sophia was contend with that. He believes in Sophia. And only her.

While he was hanging out with only Davide and Magorok when Sophia was busy he learns much more about how Sophia feels. Surprising. Yes.

He closed his eyes for a moment as a memory flashed in his mind. From the beginning of it all.

_"I'm actually shocked the Ice Queen asked you to join our poly."_

_"I think she had feelings for you for quite some time, " added Magoroku._

_"She has?"_

_"Sophia talked about you a lot. I didn't think she noticed how much she spoke about you. I could tell she cares a lot about you so I assume she had some sort of feelings for her."_

_"You're not feeling weird or furious that I joined?"_

_Magoroku shook his head in a no, "Of course not."_

_"Nah, it's all good!"_

_Lies._

_Davide didn't like Retsu all that much. It was clear, he annoyed him. Retsu didn't like Davide. The redhead's expectations of Davide were relatively low. Regardless, for Retsu, it was still incredibly assuming to get smug with Davide and watch Davide go off on him._

_His opinions for Magoroku stayed relatively the same. As Retsu was still annoyed by Magoroku antics._

* * *

Permitting his family to muster his three other partners for the primary occasion was also an extra one. Not undividedly unhinged by the unwarranted performance. He made sure that he had kept a vigilant eye around the areas and on them. Exercising the necessary precautions necessitated, just in circumstance. Not awarding his strictness to alter from rigidity to apprehension and solicitude in animation. His reputation was void of anything specific, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately how he’d prefer to impersonate himself as. 

Continuously fretting the prime that his family would not comprehend why he stayed with three diverse personalities all at once. And who to censure them? His family had an old transition of love. And that was between _one_ man or with _one_ woman. Not _two_ men and _one_ woman. But without instructing or grievance, Retsu had shattered that rule. He severed a lot of rules when it came to the topic of love with them in the first place.

Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit complex. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. He never had much of a concept for love. He usually only had that for his deck building and not much more.

Intriguingly noting that all of their clothes were dirty and in a desperate need of some sort of washing. No doubt Sophia was going to enjoy her time doing so. And this was one of the unfortunate cases to that rule alone. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't appended to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the seemingly bare and currently unruffled.

He was distinctive or accordingly he was recognized that he was perpetual. He'll pursue her every motility, her every jurisdiction, without unspecified remonstrance. He wouldn't even conceive of operating against her, none at all. He idolizes her and would arrange anything for her. 

The streets within the city were void of any life besides the four. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around them. Sauntering throughout an unfamiliarized trail, his solicitudes direct on if they were making their way throughout the mysterious roads to their distributed apartment alright.

Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

With this, the current route was void of any certified racket. Silent was a well-suited word for their lips, none of them had bothered speaking up or starting simple conversations with each other much with the walk, only parting their lips to speak if something had caught their minds or when they felt like it.

However, there was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the floor above them, standing the solitary known quality encompassing them. Not the kind of rhythmic breathing—the whiffs were loaded with drowsiness—heavy filled breaths coming from the tan-haired. As if he kept sucking in his breath and releasing the grasp for more air. But none of them had made the effort to comment on it.

That wasn’t like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. The sound given was more like a desperate call of complaints and pain. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was much to think and reflect about. However, a part of him didn't object to the inaudible sound he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. 

As much as he didn't want to admit that much, he hated only hearing Magoroku’s breathing and not the other two as if they were non-existent.

Sophia and Davide hindered their mouths shut, unquestionably being capable to retain their composer adequately in line. Retsu supposed that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them. 

The tenebrous night was bitter, murky, and dismal. The night was bitter, harsh to the core Wind blowing past as if it was nothing. It was as if the deepest depths of darkness took over this night. Cold air swirling around the air. As the night fell became later, increasingly cutting out. The breeze utterly thrived further, whisking away endlessly. The air sweeping past their locks, streaming through the strains of their hair. He felt the cold air, touching his skin. Ther delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, refreshingly in manner. That would most commonly be made one shiver and blood rushing, without question, creating seem able to Goosebumps but not for him, a proficient deck builder, Retsu Oomori. 

He was so devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like child play to him. No, the frigid air did make him perceive something. A detailed attitude, one he was most familiarized with and he would be for the rest of his life. He'd trained his whole life for the enormous human's obstacles, preparing for every single one if it may or not occur.

Not an ideal night, at least for Magoroku’s criteria, every so often complaining and huffing about the night. He was never that fond of the cold, specifically stems from the fact that he despises the chilliness.

Retsu and Sophia didn't, at all, not exhibit any resemblance flustered by the cold. And Davide was lazy and simple-minded from Retsu's position of judgment to care much.

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets. Appearing at the wedding was a frightful mistake, definitely on his part. 

The redhead was ready to take the blame for his blunder. Unlike the rest of the Disaster gang, he was fully willing to take the hit for his team when he’s wrong. And this was one of the unfortunate cases to that rule alone. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't appended to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the seemingly bare and currently unruffled.

Permitting his family to meet his three other lovers for the first time was also an extra one. Not entirely unhinged by the previous event. He made sure that he had kept a vigilant eye around the areas and on them. Taking the necessary precautions needed, just in case. Not granting his strictness to alter from rigidity to apprehension and concern in nature. His character was void of anything specific, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately how he’d prefer to impersonate himself as.

Always fearing the day that his family would not understand why he was with three different people all at once. And who to blame them? His family had an old transition of love. And that was between _one_ man or with _one_ woman. Not _two_ men and _one_ woman. But without instructing or grievance, Retsu had shattered that rule. He severed a lot of rules when it came to the topic of love with them in the first place.

Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit complex. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. He never had much of a concept for love. He usually only had that for his deck building and not much more.

Retsu unavoidable exhibited apprehensive being incorporated in a relationship, a polyamorous one at that. In the beginning, he was skeptical of her, as if she was concealing as if there was a trump card dwelling in her deck of cares and ostensibly standing as imminent to Kyouya as she was barely inflated he mistrusts of her. Overtime that resembles to alter as he'd been swinging out with Sophia, more further than he should've. Out of the members from Disaster he considered the brilliant blue-eyes survived as the only one who conjectures his characteristics. He wasn't pestered at her and she wasn't irritated at him as she continued to be remarkably cavitied. 

Until one day, _Sophia supplicates him one unexpected question, "Would you like to join our polyamorous relationship?"_

_Astonished to hear such information emanating from her muzzle. Not once did the Russian clarify the fact that she was in a relationship with anyone._

_"Wait, Why me? You're in a relationship?"_

_She napped her head, "Would you like to meet them? You're special_."

_'I'm special, of course, we're all special,'_

And those concepts sprawled with his mind, executing on repeat like a broken player.

Intriguingly noting that all of their clothes were dirty and in a desperate need of some sort of washing. No doubt Sophia was going to enjoy her time doing so.

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb but he still carried his legs. Forcing himself to keep following his other three lovers. His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happens and was undeniably dreadful. 

Must to his disarray, a fancy party like a wedding included romantic things like dancing and doing what couples would do at any given gathering like this one. In which, he slow-danced with Sophia and Davide. Wasn’t adequate time and the rhymes wouldn’t last particularly long, denoting pushed to flee the field before he got the chance to dance with Magoroku. Not that he was that intimate with Magoroku, to begin with.

Sweet kisses, simple and plain but felt so complexed. The shortness of breath was driving him insane on the inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. As he was trying to make a strenuous effort to understand what was currently happening and why it was. He was just a jerk with no one but himself to rely on but they seemed to care.

_'Why is she dating three men at once!?'_

_'Whore.'_

_'Ew, Gross! He's holding hands with a girl and boy!'_

_'What a bunch of freaks.'_

They overheard comparable disheartened slogans every time they held out in public together. The offenses, the accusations. All of it. None of that was foreign. That was far from fresh and they all know for a reality. Over time, they just accepted the judgmental glares, the concepts, and pitiful phrases spluttered behind their backs, mercilessly.

Mere murmurs that wielded no substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered glass or ripped paper. Sure, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them, completely unavoidable. So they did their utmost to ignore the open stares from the folks around them. His moral superiority didn’t sustenance their hatred and disapproval of their ideals. 

His teal coded eyes repeatedly stealing glances at the other three. Habitually, as if formulating conclusively that they were all doing alright. Scrutinizing the two from his position on the sidewalk. Intriguingly noting that their clothes were muddy. Their eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. Davide's blonde brows ruined.

The roads were black in color, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the street lights. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks. Even with the many streetlights spaced out above them. The yellow and white lamps gleaming on their frame. 

Magoroku was wearing a basic vest and white shirt, deciding to dawn a simplistic waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants. Simple but was rather fitting for Magoroku. He was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes that made him look rather exquisite. 

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His tie was tilted to the side, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on his arms, clutching the folds. The periphery was ripped and ruined. That collar was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. Displaying the dispirited state that his garments were in. Letting his weariness seep through his expression.

The man had surely spent most of his time making sure he appeared perfect and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still needs to address or was far up his ego to notice. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look promising, at least, not like before. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku he was staring at was wearing something that was ruined. The Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one, it was very foreign to Retsu.

While Sophia wore her ingenuous purple and red dress, seemingly sewn just for her. The dress neatly wrapped around her frame is rather fitting for her. Filled with formal accessories and maroon coded ribbons. White and black trimming and ruffles running along the side. Dawning a few accessories coordinating accompanying the outfit she was dawning. 

Memorizing how she attains those kinds of pieces for her to wear for this event. As he recalled, it was the copper-colored-haired who had given her suggestions and loaned some jewelry. Much to Sophia’s annoyance. An attire she only conducted out on limited occasions and this one of her. That dress, which appears to be sewn just for her and it probably was.

Sophia wasn’t any better, her ruffles inapposite, her hair was similarly disordered, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there. Dirt clearly showing, small tears displaying in their clothes. Eyeing her the folds of her fancy dress gilding with the beat of her white hair, swaying back and forth with the wind. Not considering critically where her hair was waving off exceedingly. The little to no makeup she'd applied had been fading away, eyeliner dipped from the corner of her eyelids. In his opinion, she was relatively excellent without the limited makeup the female decided to dawn just for his occasion. 

Davide wasn’t huge on his garb. Simply digging through their wardrobe, plucking out the clothes that were best suited for something “fancy” for their taste and Magoroku had barely agreed. But his clothes were still simple. A simple white-collar t-shirt and black trousers. The top buttons of his collar were unbuttoned, exposing his collarbone and neck displaying his black choker showing. 

Their eyes were dull, their expressions giving out a gaze of drowsiness and weariness. Perplexity seeping through their expressions but they did their utmost to hide that from Davide. They were good at being discrete, he’ll give his lovers that much.

 _'They are all in pretty bad shape. Pity. If only I_ — _’'_

The error only pricked him further, stirring away at him. He was unlike him to undergo such sentiments. But that sensibility uniquely increased with every stride he exerted on the current path. His thoughts had begun to falter. Turning his gaze away from them, refusing to stare back at his three lovers. Narrowing his eyelids, appearing deep in thought for a moment.

 _‘But maybe_ _it could've ended differently,’_ His mind began to process what would’ve happened if his family weren’t all so strict about his love. ‘ _No,’_ Instantly, his thoughts froze. Dwelling his thoughts on the past was something he necessarily sought with. Assuming how things were supposed to go and how they turn out to be. It wasn't like he could change the past, _'Don't waste your time worrying about the impossible.'_

_Maybe Retsu was simply overthinking about their smallest of details? Blowing minor things way out of proportion. Or maybe he was still going eccentric from his lack of sleep tonight? Not that he really sleeps much anyways during the night. Maybe the latter?_

Retsu knew none of them were fond of being in the spot that they were. Considering how Magoroku’s frame stood in front of the large mirror near the dresser, hogging the space from the rest of them for at least an hour or two, simply gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Trying to make himself resemble impeccable in every way possible...

 _Making sure there was no strain out of place, he wanted no blemishes in his appearance. No notable flaws. It didn’t help that Davide kept teasing Magoroku about his habits but they couldn’t be helped, Magoroku always strived for perfection and never settled for less. Magoroku had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly brushed and separated his hair in a lavish and deliberate motion, supplementing with his hair_ _spray_ _and his teal-colored comb, safely gripping his other hand for a while._

_Teal eyes have been observing him, scrutinizing his frame._

_“Shido. You’ve been hogging the mirror for the last few hours.”_

_Retsu easily pointed that out without warning, trying to prove his point of Magoroku constantly gazing and tinkering with his clothes in front of mirrors. How didn't Magoroku get tired of repeating the same thing for nearly two hours staring without halting himself and beholding any of the other three currently in the household?_

_contemplating as he kept fumbling with his bowtie. Permitting his fingers twirled the item as some sort of comfort. Anxiously, staring at himself. His eyes negligibly stumbled but didn't shift away from the glass as a whole._

_"I must make sure I look immaculate for this night, I’ll have you know those first impressions are really crucial, too!”_

_‘...Predictable.’_

_“Just move, Shido,” Sophia’s stern voice filled the room causing the tan-haired to tighten his muscles and tense up, detecting a gruff mumbling coming from the opposite side of the room._

_“Hold on, I need to make sure I look great!"_

_"Heh, he worries more about his appearance than a girl would~!"_

_The white-haired rolled her eyes to the side at that. Her lips didn't part to interact with Davide. Leaving him in the outting of her annoyance._

_"You're not helping,"_

_"Nah, I'm not supposed to be helping," Waving a gang sign before nudging his hands in the inners from his pockets, lazily turning his heel, "Whatever, I'll wait outside for you three to just stop fighting over who gets to use the mirror," amusingly chuckling to himself as he walked towards the door and past the threshold._

_Letting out a broad inhalation of air, shutting her eyelids as her brows furrowed hoisting her hand towards her forehand as her head slightly dipped down. Rubbing her fingers along her temple. As if she was turning to get rid of a headache. Admittedly, displaying her annoyance and disappointment towards the tan-haired standing near the mirror. A very common emotion for the white-haired to_ _display_ _._

 _His dark blue eyes couldn’t help but notice the female’s sudden change in posture, her face filled with pity. Magoroku's expression shifted to concern as his eyes_ _stared_ _at the white-haired, “Wh-What’s wrong?”_

_“You said that five minutes ago.”_

_“But…”_

_“You worry too much,“ While Sophia was promptly growing exasperated by him that he was hogging the large mirror. That she pushed him out and took over. So he had to take his comb and grooming his ever so soft hair in their bedroom instead._

_“You're not going to use the mirror?"_

_Retsu shook his head in a shallow no in reply, “I don’t need to check myself. You can use the mirror for yourself if you wanna. I have no use to look at myself in the glass."_

_Her bright blue eyes gazed at him for a movement, meeting his teal coded eyes, pausing her movements for a second. Simply standing there being unsure of what to do. Her body still and stiffness overcame her. Her eyes met her reflection._

_"Oh!" Magoroku grasped, his eyes brightly shimmering with an idea, "May I help you apply some makeup?"_

_Uncertainty filled her expression, staring at him warily for a mere fraction of time. Opening expressing her doubts with this given question. She could ignore him like she was originally planning on doing but Magoroku parted his lips to speak once more._

_"Y-You're refining without the makeup on but applying a little wouldn't hurt, then, r-right?"_

_"Ugh, fine, just don't get it all over the place, Shido."_

_His nervous smile whirling wider than before, a bright huge smile of satisfaction, "Of course!"_

With the light entering towards the next pole, glistened with a bright white coded light. Their bodies being flickered on they were all able to see better and the conditions, the sets of clothes sheet in. By now, Retsu took this opportunity to let his teal coded eyes travel down to meet the folds of his own apparel. 

Magoroku couldn't relish in the stiff air, and he didn't crave to. It wasn’t even his fault he was like this in the first place! Soundlessly criticizing the redhead deck builder, Gremlin behind his back for this. Of course, Magoroku knows how urgent the simplistic deck builder neglected to gratify him. Habitually, for Magoroku to be taking the blame out of others instead of blaming himself much. He wasn’t going to admit that he was in this notion cause he was sincerely ethical this time. 

His weight signifying dragged down on the rather dark and void streets, fundamentally hauling himself. Resented was the only feeling that was filling up his core, eating away at him. All of it. He truly felt better if the bed was filled with his lovers but the night was void of any of that so far, it was rather depressing. Creeping the tan-haired out. 

"Ah! It's so cold! It feels like we've been walking for hours on end! How long until we make it home!?"

“Oh, look! We are almost there, Magoroku-chan. Hehe~!”

The end of his lips curved to an all-knowing smirked before sniffing, “Race ya there~!”

The three watched as Davide carried his feet, hurrying past the three. Scampering towards their home without a second thought. Laughing absurdity down the streets, his large tongue sticking up, hanging off to the side. He didn't care about having any sort of self-containment. 

“Huh?” Magoroku parted his lips from the sudden shock, raising his hand as if trying to reach Davide, “Wait up, Davide!” without another word fleeing his lips, Magoroku also picked up his speed. While being attentive not to trip himself on the payment. Knowing how much it’ll sting and the misery he could possibly endorse from the knockout. 

Retsu could mentally calculate the number of times Magoroku actually slipped and sprawled on the floor back at their home. He was quite fairly clumsy, he supposed. In fact, as a well-known deck builder, he easily studied them, as well as their individual playing styles. They were remarkably distinctive yet comparable in some ways. Giving in to his urge, theoretically point out every individual thing—their blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. He would proceed fibbing if he didn’t admit his mind was also like a small notebook, similar to how Davide always kept one in his pockets. However, the only difference here is that he had a great memory that was proven particularly beneficial for him in the long run. His head was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail containing just the two of them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, she was so great at hiding her family’s life and sustained her authentic matters lurked. But Magoroku was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

A provoked sigh fled his lips, “Davide is acting like a child once again, pitiful.”

“Da,” a few moments of silence had passed, "What's wrong?"

This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard being driven absent from his solicitudes like some sort of vehicle. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything. But the voice was still laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that.

"It's my fault we got in this position. Isn't it?"

"I don't understand," Sophia swung her head to gaze at him for a moment, almost perplexed with his statement, eyes simply flicking at him, "What is your fault here, you didn't do anything to cause what happened to us. That said, Why are you blaming yourself for someone else's doing?"

"It was very foolish of me to let you all accompany me to the family’s wedding. I spent years planning the day you all would meet my family. But instead, I got you all mistreated from my error."

Retsu had always prized his logical deliberation rather than being based on his sentiments. Always asserting, _'One must be patient and calculated.'_ And that's what he always did… Waiting patiently while forming logical performances in his head, dwelling deep within his own train of thought. Simply making sure this was the right time to confess to his family. He didn't expect, no, he had no idea how rough his mother's side of the family was. He didn't recognize that sooner, that part was bothering him greatly, eating away at him like some sort of insect was nibbling the inside of his core without warning.

The redhead always assumed that the two were reconciled. More so than with the others. They always got along, finding each other company to be rather relaxing. Her lips curling to one of her all so rare sweet but creepy passionate smiles. Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, sociopathic Sophia disseminating one of those credible smiles directly towards the deck builder himself. Her smiles were always so infectious that he could drown in her sudden warmth for hours on end, never getting sick of the warmth. Her expression softened, heat slightly tilted off to the side. It was as if he was pulling a Buddy Rare card out of his many packs. 

“You had no idea that was going to happen, correct? There’s no way you could have known.”

“But, I—"

“I didn’t think you were the type to get so worried,” her stern voice quickly interpreted the male within his tracks as her expression altered to a malicious smirk, mocking him with a tease, “Just like Shido, you worry too much.”

Before he was able to muse further she quickly interrupted him. His mind couldn’t formulate a good response to her statement and tease. He became speechless, his lips parted but nothing came after that. As if his voice box was broken and ceased operating suitably.

* * *

“Where the hell are you going so quick, huh?”

A confidential noise ringing through his ears from behind, not needing to turn his teal coded gaze around to face the male. _Davide Yamazaki_. 

"Out." 

A simple response. 

“I don’t think you wanna come.”

Permitting his family to muster his three other partners for the primary occasion was also an extra one. Not undividedly unhinged by the unwarranted performance. He made sure that he had kept a vigilant eye around the areas and on them. Exercising the necessary precautions necessitated, just in circumstance. Not awarding his strictness to alter from rigidity to apprehension and solicitude in animation. His reputation was void of anything specific, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately how he’d prefer to impersonate himself as. 

Continuously fretting the prime that his family would not comprehend why he stayed with three diverse personalities all at once. And who to censure them? His family had an old transition of love. And that was between _one_ man or with _one_ woman. Not _two_ men and _one_ woman. But without instructing or grievance, Retsu had shattered that rule. He severed a lot of rules when it came to the topic of love with them in the first place.

Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit complex. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. He never had much of a concept for love. He usually only had that for his deck building and not much more.

He was distinctive or accordingly he was recognized that he was perpetual. Davide spurned her. Everything regarding that damn girl. Each of her succinct aspects and characteristics that periodically nibbling away at him from his core. He sincerely didn't conjecture this lady. Magoroku'll pursue her every motility, her every jurisdiction, without unspecified remonstrance. He wouldn't even conceive of operating against her, none at all. He idolizes her and would arrange anything for her. 

  
  


The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

How her perceptions shimmered and burnished when she was encompassing Kyouya. Remarking how she peers at the CEO, eternally considering they transpired in Disaster. Hell, even when she was near or looking at Magoroku her brightness would shift to some sort of prosperity, glisten. But when she was gazing at him, her eyes laced with annoyance and hatred. 

Not preferring him hither and who would denounce her? He didn't censure her, not at all. 

She was just an inadequate white kitten that necessitated recognition from the appropriate description of personalities and Davide didn't harmonize that at all. He was a Dog, an influential immoral wolf. And he apprehended suitably that Dogs and cats didn't get along strong.

He snatched some exquisite decent junctures away from her relationship with Magoroku. But she also embezzles an occasional of his as satisfactorily. 

The redhead knew that the Student Council President had a crush on both of them, that was obvious to comprehend. Davide, predestinated, had a crush on him, adequately. Nevertheless, Sophia and Davide personalities regularly contrasted, declining to grow simultaneously extremely commendable, generating Magoroku to frequently panic. They were likewise surprisingly devoted to him, Magoroku Shido. Retsu knew exactly how to calm them all down as he was smart enough to know all of this.

Occasionally criticized Sophia from dilatory, with every implicit declaration an additional but harsher and perpendicularity about the validity, easily accessible, obtaining on her nerves outwardly generating a lot of nonessential endeavors. Guaranteed at perceiving beneath the bark and stirring her buttons, he was quite accordingly proficient. While they combated.

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His vehemence was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably keen-witted physique to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred beneath.

They hindered their jaws shut, unquestionably being eligible to preserve their composer adequately in range. He'd reckoned that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them both. Withdrawing to articulate to one another. Silent was a well-suited statement for their lips, none of them had pursued verbalizing or inciting manageable communications with each other suitable with the occupation, barely separating their lips to verbalize if something had seized their inclinations or when they emerged that striking up a simplistic discussion was the appropriate procedure to implement at the instances during the time. But that wasn’t sufficient they were desiring a steady lecture regarding any of their thoughts.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately damn fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction containing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her, tolerating those activities with the prevailing texture of his essence. Vastly severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on his inners’ solicitudes.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

No sentiments sweeping through their fissures. Kindling the various bottomless abysses of iniquity conveyed above this structure. Not an exemplary twilight for Davide’s inferred patterns, every hence often complaining and huffing regarding the evening. However, he was fond of the raw specifically stems from the evidence that he despises the chilliness.

Her character was hollow of anything particularized, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately whence she’d prefer to impersonate herself as. This skepticism undoubtedly commandeered him off the defense. Her utterance didn't displease to showcase any interest. It was precisely void, vacant of any noticeable pitch.

The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. 

Being extracted from his profound musings, disrupted by the racket of an unforeseen boisterous decision, vibrating within his ears. The impulse was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to bestow ample notoriety. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, recoiling at his usage of particular profanities as his obsolete instincts chipping in. 

The room attained in muteness for an insignificant consequence, the awkward kind. The classification of tactlessness he got before while cruising in on Magoroku and Sophia performing the contemptible, remaining half-clothed. That occurred before sufficient to his disarray. He’d perpetually retrieved that one exhibition. 

Their bodies bunglingly sprawled on of the integument beddings, his hands dependently clinging to the fold of their bed, extracting the layers underneath with him. The white-haired draping her body on top of his doing as she gratified and craved. Maintaining her tan-haired beneath her. 

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His shirt was tilted to the bottom, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on the side part of their bed, seizing the folds. The periphery being fully unfastened, bestowing his skinny chest, comprising exposed for all to examine. Showcasing the dispirited disposition that his garments remained fashionable. Granting his lassitude trickled through his appearance. Sophia was much the same silky white hair was similarly disordered and grimy, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there, assigning herself being drifted. Eyeing her the folds of the sheets, simple azure eyes gilding with the rhythm.

The man had undoubtedly contributed abundantly of his time composing positive he appeared precise and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still necessitates to address or was far up his ego to remark. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look encouraging, not relish before. He'd desire to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one. Hell, he continuously tantalizes the male ingesting this as such.

The melodious murmur of moaning and panting satisfying their room, the fragrance of bark and transudation swelling his nostrils with a baffling sensation. N ot the description of rhythmic breathing—the whiffs continued saddled with drowsiness—heavy suffused breaths emanating from the tan-haired. As if he kept engulfing in his inhalation and loosening the cinch for more further air. Such wasn’t fancy sensitivity to his ears, a racket they could and would uniformly impersonate on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. The vibration yielded was more like a desperate call of infirmities and discomfort. Secured obligations were additionally prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was critical to reminisce and speculate regarding. Nevertheless, a portion of him didn't contradict to the imperceptible quality he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. As generous as he didn't require to recognize that much, he rebelled exclusively hearkening Magoroku’s breathing. 

Something he’d never genuinely monitored previously but spontaneously grasped who that was humming. His navy eyes contain libidinous aspirations, piercing reverse his complacency just to solicit for her to acquire more. 

How did they perceive in that commotion? Or how they even admitted to something as lascivious as that in their shared dormitory? 

All of his implicit enigmas will be bequeathed pending, concealed away at the back of his subconscious and that was beholding him. Frankly, he didn’t crave to appreciate what transpired either. It wasn’t like he’d been cucked by them. 

Uncharacteristically, her lips curling to one of her all so rare sweet but creepy passionate smiles. Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, sociopathic Sophia disseminating one of those credible smiles directly towards Magoroku Shido. Resentment, scorn, and shabby maneuvers, three main emotions she was rather used to giving, especially to them in the past. Their relationship was distant from immeasurable but it handled accordingly enlightened.

Her smiles were always infinitely infectious that he could drown in her impromptu affection for appointments on purpose, never seizing from suffering from the warmth. Her expression thawed, head imperceptibly tipped off to the surface. It was as if he was hauling a Buddy Rare card out of the various packages he could buy for his acquisition. Virtually felt absent of nature for her to show such devotion, simultaneously beaming at them both but they weren't complaining. The sense turned out to always be so foreign. He testified that he recognized her sky-colored eyes glittering with a distinct sensation, something she never explicated earlier and he began to investigate if this was operating to be a genuine turning locality in their relationship. 

And hitherto, Davide wasn’t isolated. He couldn't help but observe sorta neglected from any sort of attraction, the further his concentrated on his longing to explore those lips against his, discovering the intention to be remarkably desirous, savoring that flavor if he could possibly distinguish. Devising him horribly envious of the white-haired. That didn't percent him from mocking them though. But they were refusing to outright disclose what they did from their lips. His foresight unsteadily spiraled from her. 

But that’s when this had elicits a spark within him. A response commenced stirring… Ferocity? Skeptical? He didn't recognize that contemplating but he recognized an individual thing that was settled… that he sought to be a part of whatever they were participating in. To submerge in their warmth, permitting the two to do as he commanded, coveting nothing more than to drown.

She wasn’t enamored of the messages that he was mocking and taunting at her, none of that. No use of slangs being thrown at her. He didn't bother with that. He knew Sophia and Magoroku are in love with each other, it was only common they would do such things together. That inferred competition particularly intensified when she slept with his Magoroku-chan preeminent. 

Struggling extensively striving, his diminutive raven cores gaping at his pen, stringently clasping his extremities against the subjective. His pocket-sized journal was entirely accessible in his opposite palm. Burying himself within the white pages blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the menu of information that could advance on like an unusual variety of unlimited sequence circuit.

Spiraling into his urge, theoretically steer filled with deep explanations of every individual urchin—all of their imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance on. He would progress fibbing if he didn’t admit his inclination was also similar to a miniature recording, analogous to how Davide perpetually held unitedness in his hindquarters pocket. Transpiring unhesitant for use at any supplied instant architecture. He would proceed to fib if he didn’t admit his small notebook was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail restraining merely her, adjudicating to conjecture the girl.

Sophia was an equitably intricate person to investigate and compose for, she was so great at concealing her family’s life and sustained her authentic arduousness lurked. Not being as consequently obvious to bride erudition out of. And he eschewed that.

Self-indulgence wasn't specifically Sophia's eccentric, invariably heeding the commands of Kyouya Gaen while subsisting chasm of any skepticism. Scantily reckoning about herself and more about how to conserve and achieve all of her master's proposals. Comprehending this, Davide wouldn't tolerate her for that particular duration to pluck their leisure. Fiddling by her ordinances. Cruising overdue at twilight couldn't be infinitely corrupt, merely what Sophia fancies, he'd arrogated.

They resided remarkably distinctive yet comparable in fascinating ways. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic and he was witty, daft, and manipulative. Both were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Both getting on each other’s nerves when granted that permission. Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His energy was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred under. The signified notably exceptionally at concealing her family’s biography and sustained her authentic circumstances lurked. But Sophia was sharper, accordingly then Davide, while that was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

Distributed her utensils down on the exterior of the board. Swinging around as he commanded her exceedingly. Her face scowled offensively as he was glowering at him. With those bitter crystal eyes the ones he was yearning for. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes.

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb. Susceptible to the core. Slumber wouldn't come manageable, not in his current state that is. Not sensing the weight of the whole large bed being pressed down from his lover's, not retaining any sort of warmth from them. He was devoid of his rightful love tonight and he was given no good reason why it was like that.

eyes were partly open, his eye blows drooping. Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the dreadful night. But this had a purpose, meaning behind his bad decision making.

His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happen and were undeniably dreadful. It felt rather mirthless simply laying in the bitter and darkroom.

The tangibility of denoting a single while holding cooped up in a portable room, ceasing helplessly on the bed without much to achieve from it stuck him like some sort of unwanted truck heading his way. His movements weren't restricted to the mattress so he could get up if he wanted he just makes the choice not too. His lovers were out and he was here alone. But he chose to be here without him so all of the blame should and will fall on him.

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. Happening to Kiri once, he'd traveled himself towards the deepest depths filled with that horrid darkness, simply craving to be void of any love. It didn't help that he still struggled with the memories of his horrible childhood EX now and again.

Magoroku-chan, on the other hand, had furnished him with a new definition of what passion is. 

Inhabiting in the same residence with two other personalities who actually presented any shit about Davide was odd enough. The feeling, foreign, unheard of. Developing a scheme to finally get away from his family, his thoughts always discussing his course of action after high school but not expecting Magoroku to be the one who freely gave the suggestion that they should all live together and bestow a singular house. Preferably near one of the colleges he was going to attention once he was finally able to congratulate high-school. Two years ago he administered tirelessly from sanatorium with Sophia and Magoroku. Kyouya was generous enough to lend Sophia a house for the three to stay in.

five years ago he was beginning to sleep in the corresponding bed as they did— consuming the same breakfast, dinner, and lunch with the two in their unoccupied time range (When Magoroku wasn’t operating or Sophia continually with and assisting Kyouya)—sharing and lending things to them. Approximately, mentally noting all of their 

It was all so different for him when he pictured the idea in his head. He had to endure some scowling from them for being lazy with his clothes and not properly taking care of himself but still—it was better living with two people who gave a shit about you then alternatively living with abusive, neglectful, and homophobic parents.

Nevertheless, his parents did struggle to get into contact with him but he'd ignored all of their attempts. The only reason both fancied to get close again was that they figured out he had connections to Sophia again, which had connections to Kyouya and the whole thing was a mess. 

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her, tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Continuously blanching the specific epoch that his subdivision would not perceive why he was with three disparate people undividedly inconsistent from each other And whom to rebuke them? His folks had an old development of desire. Comprising externally instructing or grievance, Davide had shattered that dictate with the insignificant stubs of his gloved fingers restraining amidst efficiency. 

The brunette-blonde severed numerous customs when it came to the description of passion with them in the first place. Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Dulcet caresses, unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. Notwithstanding, they weren’t saccharine caresses but saturated with virulence. As if a gnat continued piercing deep inside their flesh. Among every salute, each inhalation is exerted by the other externally counseling. Both stood dreidels, dampening from each other’s galling embrace. The atmosphere, the disturbance striking throughout his cognizance on repeat like some sort of dilapidated recorder performer. Yearning for that one feeding excitement and that was them. 

The only one that maintained their relationship steady from Sophia and Davide subsisting dupes and disparaging each other but Magoroku had to go out today, saying something like he had to go meet up with his father. But Magoroku was like glue, always sticking his lovers. 

The briefness of inhalation was nagging him neurotic of his linings as exhilaration converted the exterior of it wholly, preferably intoxicating. But he conceded with nebulous desperation to advance incomparably, urging them to be exceedingly abundant with their actions. As he was seeking to secure a strenuous attempt to clarify what was currently befalling and why the fondling transpired.

He was thoroughly a brute with no individual but himself to rely upon above but they emerged to attend. His essence was taunting, disparaging, and bitter; undeserving of an unspecified substance of variety while the problem was concerning admiration or devotion. None of the sentiments were nobly acceptable for him. That was already thrust passed the lattice as if he was outwitting his disputant to yield their cards tirelessly, circulating endlessly in the ocean void of any recovery. Casuistries declined and now he attained an abundance of warmth from his presently blazoned partners. 

Somehow they perceived benevolence towards him or dispensed to be sympathetic, even Davide on superlative conclusions. Shockingly, he was seeking to reassure, ridiculously lavish that it was. He denounced that eloquence they give him, the way the edge of their lips crooks below, their facial expressions dissolved. Periodically urging to wipe those gazes, not craving to have those sorts of speculations. He was never fond of getting pitiful glances.

As if they perceived undeviatingly beyond that harshness, the fierce yet jeering aspect he always desisted up depicting for all to behold. She was oftentimes sadistic but he wasn't that heartless, he just had an arduous time demonstrating that accurately. He was brutal and undoubtedly frowning upon by others for his tactics. But distant from implying scarcely insensitive. 

The duskiness dangled mellowed increasingly hewing with frivolous subterfuges from the erratic tan-haired to bequeath them both unparalleled in their apartment. The zephyr entirely flourished further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on his inners’ solicitudes. Occurring refreshingly in the arrangement.

He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Taking mental note, The two were singularly devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like a child’s play. Nix, the frigid air did make them perceive something. A detailed attitude familiarized with and he would be for the balance of his life. Of course, he would. They were his lovers, his companions in corruption, his exuberance.

He breathed _apprehensively_ beneath his whiff. Never longing to fill this sort of dread he wasn't used to handling before. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit difficult for him to fresh out and fully explain in mere words. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. 

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets.

They overheard comparable disheartened slogans every time they held out in public together. The offenses, the accusations. All of it. None of that was foreign. That was far from fresh and they all know for a reality. Over time, they just accepted the judgmental glares, the concepts, and pitiful phrases spluttered behind their backs, mercilessly.

So they retained their involvement well burrowed at occasions. Must to her disarray, a Kyouya’s fancy accommodations included romantic things like dancing and doing what couples would do at any given gathering like this one. In which, he slow-danced with Sophia and Davide. Wasn’t adequate time and the rhymes wouldn’t last particularly long, denoting pushed to flee the field before he got they got any closer. But they always try to remain distant and restrain from performing substantial. 

Sometimes, slipping their hands together under the table; making contact with each others’ fingers. Always being submerged by the passion the other would habitually deliver. Their fingers intertwine. Before preeminently dividing their connection while one had to propel incessantly or one ought to withdraw sitting on the furniture. Notwithstanding, they were detected, being imperiled for their inclination after Davide furiously but idiotically tipped over their board, and Magoroku got terrified he’d retained grasping tightly on their hands instead of regularly granting withdrawal. Witnessing all of the hell shattering loose, as various combinations of eye gilding towards their table with ease. Appearances of revulsion, haughtiness, refusal. 

Mere murmurs that wielded no substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered glass or ripped paper. Sure, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them, completely unavoidable. So they did their utmost to ignore the open stares from the folks around them. His moral superiority didn’t sustenance their hatred and disapproval of their ideals. They were all a bunch of dunces abiding too efficiently and pitifully to get pulverized underneath his heels.

Ordinarily, Davide roared illicit profanities and throw his finger towards anyone who would venture try to mess with them. Rarely going for a crazy option of complete pulling pranks on the people who would talk ill.

He principally kept his controlled though, having bargained with homophobic parents—as far as Magoroku was cognizant—Davide did declare that a few times in the antiquities and never fretted to exhibit or allow it been distinguished in front of his progenitors. But, usually, told the other two to “Not bother” or How those people can “go fuck themselves”, devising that legible he didn’t desire to fuss tackling with them.

Sophia normally grasped her composer continuously before something would tick her off and she would also inaugurate shout. Something he acquired from Kyouya before—from one of his numerous parties when that kinda thing happened—that she had laborious participation and neglecting to see why strapping out like that was an inferior approach to deal with these circumstances.

Eternity didn't leave him entirely hurt, winching at the mere slurs and use of slang. His mind refusing to stop him from clinging on to those insults, lingering in the deepest parts of his mind. Always eating away at him to his core. And he understood partly why that was.

Immediately, relinquishing his cold with her, shrieking. Shortly, regretting shouting at her watching the flicker of sorrow hastily flash in her eyes. He swore, he saw that glint of hurt just flash in her eyes. Which was surprising enough on its own. Maybe he was losing his mind? Yeah, he thought that seemed fitting for what's happening.

They welcomed the weight of the bed standing dragged down by each other, the vacancy was dull, astringent, and intense. Their bodies being flickered on they were all able to see better and the conditions, the sets of clothes sheet in. Magoroku took this opportunity to let his eye gazed at the two once more. Reasonable in this denomination of temperature, their posture prevailed invariably elegant and sumptuous. But not as tremendous peeking as he prevailed, Magoroku constantly had that perspective of being, unfortunately, adequate than everyone around his view. They all stared at each other, eyes stretched, lack of sleep. 

For every second she was dwelling in this room, quietly observing him he exhibited similarly he was in a defeated engagement amidst her. She was consequently… mysterious in nature. They remained remarkably distinguishing until comparable in captivating methods. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic, Davide was witty, daft, and manipulative; both remained unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Magoroku was egoistical, a pessimist at pith, and outspoken. Behaving weirdly excessively. 

That was stimulating him nauseous. She was elegant, goddess-like attractive. Her pale skin is flawless in every way. Did he discern her body before? Idle, no! He fancies males not females but why were his linings informing him overwise? Her creamy skin, feasible it was precarious as well? It was remarkably impeccable, neither blemishes. Ostensibly comprehensive. But she resented that expression, she demurred when personages tended explanation about her beauty but that didn’t secure him to diffident tirelessly from her if anything that shaped him to drivel that out in front of her.

The precipitate longings of brushing his hand down her soft cheeks, feeling her pale skin. He desires to stroke his palm up and down her whole body, immersing every length as he could. Taking my time doing so, aching to contemplate how her body would behave if he was on top of her, dominating her every move, bequeathing the brunette-blonde to do as his desire. Possessing authority superior her. Unearth her. Break her. Watching her devoid expression finally begged for him. A never-ending circle filled with pleasure. Watching her suffer beneath him. 

How would she respond? Would she utter? Or would she tremble? Or maybe even both? In truth, he doesn’t genuinely comprehend how she'll acknowledge, being ascertained of that. 

He didn’t think she’ll smooth deliberate inducing up and permitting it to be grasped how complicated it would be for him to kiss something he didn’t like. Her decision didn't at all tone mocking or derogatory but willingly wretched. Sophia only peered at him, no sentiments trickling within her complexion but she apprehended what he was imagining. 

He'd know unconditional that this association was distant from fulfillment, flawed, imperfection supplying the basin of his interiors similar particularly description of liquid streaming out of poles.

* * *

The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the side window in their shared bedroom. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks, revealing the outside trees of the small house—which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds.

Cozy, sensing the smooth and fluffy fabric of the light pink pajamas touching his fair skin. The sense of warmth and he loved every second of it. He brushed his teeth and was getting ready to hit the hay. Craving a good night's rest.

**_Thud_ **

Magoroku flinched, hearing a weird noise at his window, almost sounding like someone was hitting against the thick glass. He stood there his mind pondering if it would be a great idea to part his curtains to take a look to see. Just a little peek.

**_Thud_ **

The sound played again but much louder, more noticeable. His mind couldn't be playing simple tricks on him, right? At least, he only hoped. 

He took a deep breath and fought back his fears as he made his way towards the source of the noise. His fingers wrapped around his curtains, sliding them to the side. His eyes focused on the glass of his window, taking note of the two familiar teens standing outside of his window. His expression altered to that of confusion and pure shock, ‘How did they get here!?’

The end of Davide lips curled in a wide smile as he waved his hand from his position in the window, seemingly noticing how the male on the side had parted his curtains to the side.

The tan-haired sweatdropped, still being awfully confused about how both his girlfriend and boyfriend got up here. His hands drifted to the bottom of his window, taking hold of the lower sash, using his body strength, pushing it up. He felt the cold wind touch his skin, causing him to shiver. 

“Hey, Magoroku-Chan~!”

Magoroku sweatdropped at this, not bothering to return the greeting David was displaying, "You couldn't use the door like a normal person?" Then again, Davide and Sophia weren't what you would say who is "normal" to say the least. 

Davide couldn't help but let out an amusing chuckle escape his lips in return, "Nah, using the door would be boring; I like going to your window more." 

Magoroku let a sigh flee his lips. Knowing that Sophia and Davide were going to be like this. The bitter air only made him shivered, wishing to only be under the comfort of his blankets. He preferred not to think about what it was doing to the two teens in front of him, “You’re going to get a cold if you stay out here, come inside.” 

The tan-haired had offered, of course, as expected the two had taken him up on his offer. As the teen had helped them inside of his room, making sure they didn't fall or get hurt. But the two were more than capable of doing that on their own. 

Once the two teens were inside, the tan-haired slid his window down, shutting it with a click. He swiftly veered around to face the two teens.

Still, questions plagued his mind, craving to know why or how they thought it was a good idea to come here around this time. In fact, this was the first time any of them had thought of climbing up to his window. Clearly, there must've been a reason. Everything has logical reasoning and Magoroku knew that for a fact. 

“So, um, what are you two doing here?”

“Nothing much thought we could hang out. It's that right, Sophia?"

Davide nudged Sophia on her side as a way to get a response out of her. Pushing her buttons and getting under the skin. Always receiving that annoyance from her, as if it was his second nature to him and it most likely was.

The female had narrowed her eyes, letting some expression seep through her cracks. Telling the tan-haired that she has a different story to discuss. "Unfortunately, I was dragged along here," before turning her gaze towards Davide to her side. Giving him a lot of annoyance. Voicing her unwillingness for the first time, kinda weird as the tan-haired never heard the female give such a statement before. 

"Hey, you agreed to do it! Don't act like you don't want to be here when you do, Ice Queen." 

"You kept pestering me." 

Panic had begun stirring inside of Magoroku, an uneasy feeling struck him like a bus. He couldn't help but worry and feel anxious that his two lovers were going to fight once more. Always disliked the way they seemingly get under each other's skin like that. 

At least this one didn't contain blaspheme or any utter profanities. In truth, this fight seemed more like a harmless banner between the two, almost jokingly. Being a different vibe he'd got previously, which was a harsh, rivalry tone of annoyance. This wasn't like that vibe at all. Still, he didn't want this to end badly if they kept this going, knowing them. 

"Stop it, both of you," Magoroku started, he was being hesitant for a moment. Unsure of how they would react to that. But the two glanced over at him, their eyes lacing with glee, "Well, I was going to go to bed now, so…"

"That's fine, Magoroku-chan, maybe we could sleep with you?" 

The room went cold silent for a moment. A thick layer of air arose, awkwardly. Misconstruing the words of the male. The two watched as the heat was rushing to Magoroku's cheeks, staining his cheeks with a tint of crimson. Feeling the burning sensation coursing through his veins. His muscles tensed. He hastily heaved his hands in defense, eyes dilating around the room, in a frantic motion, as he was speaking, "I-Isn't it too early to do that sort of thing!? I mean, I wouldn't mind doing that in the future. yikes!" 

Not even being able to finish his stammering. His mind screaming at him with every chance they got. It was a mistake. An awful one at that. Shifting his hands towards his face got hotter as the moments passed. Trying his best to hold back a blush or at least, try to hide the overwhelming shame that he was feeling as of now.

The feeling of his heart beating loudly in his chest. It was shortly becoming insufferable to handle. Suffocating even. His fingers covering his face, trying his best to hide his face from the two. He only wanted to crawl inside a hole in the ground. 'Ahh, what am I saying!?'

He couldn't bring himself to speak again. He just confessed that he wouldn't mind doing that sort of thing with them in the future. Disgusted with himself at this. He wasn't that kind of person and he wasn't perverted like that. No way! This was Magoroku Shido! He had high respect, nothing that would remotely, be considered lewd comments.

"Oi, I didn't mean it like that ya weirdo." 

Sliding his fingers to the side, Magoroku dark blue eyes peeled out to see the two. A few moments had passed and Magoroku was slowly calming down, his heart was slowing at a normal pace. The hotness of his face also slowly fades, getting colder. The redness on his face was disappearing, retiring back to their original pale color of skin. He shifted his fingers and hand, placing his arms off to his side. 

Davide and Sophia didn't bother trying to calm him down or made an attempt to comfort him. Letting him be, letting him, deal with the flustered on his own.

"You can use the guest's rooms." 

The end of Davide's lips dipped, a disappointing frown at Magoroku's choice of words. Sophia bright blue eyes glimmer, like she was dispirited by something. as if it wasn't wanted what they prefer to hear come out of his lips. 

The tan-haired seem to take note of it, almost as if they were upset with him but didn't voice it, at least, not yet. He didn't know if he should bring that up or not. Or rather, he simply couldn't accumulate what he wished to say. Instead, he noted that they needed clothes. 

His face lit up, his dark blue eyes flicker, realizing that they might have been saddened by that fact. Moving towards his dresser, sliding the door open, revealing his neatly folded up clothes instead. All in order. He highly preferred to keep his clothes like that. His fingers digging in the sets, pulling out the clothes he wanted. Luckily, he always had an extra set of pajamas. Wrapping his fingers around the hangers, carefully pulling out the sets. Whirling his frame, taking a step forward, towards the two other teens. The clothes gripping around his fingers. Raising his arm towards them, letting the two take hold.

"You can get dressed in the side bathroom, Sophia." 

His hand pointed towards the side door to his left, offering her the idea. Thinking it was the best course of action. Sophia was a girl after all and he was sure women always wanted piracy when they got ready. And he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or be forced to change in front of the boys, that was the last thing he wanted.

Nodding her head with her simple word of "Da", Without protest, she made her way towards the door he was pointing at. Magoroku watched as she opened the door and stepped inside, before closing it. Once it was close he snapped his head back, gazing at Davide for a moment. Before turning away and hastily made his way towards the door of his room. 

Magoroku tensed, hearing Davide's clothes slipping off, falling to the floor, telling him that the male was currently getting changed as he waited. His dark blue eyes focusing on the door handle. Was it just him or was the room getting warmer, almost unbearable to actually breathe?

"What is with you today, Magoroku-Chan? You're getting so tense, you need some relaxing." 

His dark blue eyes dialing, hearing the voice of the male. It was too close for comfort. The tone sounded awfully quiet, almost like a whisper, it felt odd, weird. Magoroku didn't know what to make of it. Feeling something poke his shoulders, sending him off the edge. Whirling around, the male pressed his back against the door, his fingers clinging to the door frame, in fear. "D-Don't do that!" 

Davide was taken aback by the sudden outburst of pure terror. Blinking, being unsure. Feeling he had done something wrong. 

With this, Magoroku was able to see his frame, his clothes were a tight fit, but not so tight or small that it was evidently not able to see. Davide did have a bigger build then Magoroku. 

Hearing the door click from across the room, "I heard screaming." A familiar voice ringing in their ears both turned their heads to glance at the female who happened to be in the doorway of the bathroom; her clothes neatly folded up in front of her, grasping with her fingers.

Hoisting his hand, he dropped in on Magoroku's shoulder, pressing down, "We're fine," The end of his lips curve in a giggly smile, "Magoroku-Chan here keeps getting scared." 

The tan-haired wasn't sure if he likes the 

Sophia just shrugged that off, not paying much mind to it. Her lips never parted and she didn't bother to make a peep. As she Saunders towards the two at the front door. Her expression was devoid. Nothing was seeping through. And Magoroku had wondered, ever so freely about what the female was thinking. It was a mystery. 

Unlike Davide's, Sophia had a rather tiny frame so the clothes were hanging off her frame. It wasn't exactly a perfect fit but she still wore it without protest. The shirt was long enough that she didn't want to wear the pants. Magoroku thought she wasn't fond of wearing pants. 

Halted her steps, leaving only mere inches away from the two males. 

Magoroku didn't waste any more time, gliding his hand towards the mental door handle, preparing to open his door, and show them to their guest room. However, Davide was having different plans. Before the tan-haired was able to turn the doorknob, Davide placed his hand on top of Magoroku's hand on the bar. Feeling his rough skin touching the soft skin on the back of his hand. The shorter male froze in place, not expecting the yellow-brown-haired teen's action. 

"I have something enjoyable we could do together!" 

Curiosity overtook the tan-haired interested in knowing what Davide had in mind, tilting his head off to the side like a kitten. It was rather adorable for Davide taste, "huh, you do? What may that be?" 

"Let's cuddle together~!" 

"Da…?" Sophia awkwardly responded, being unsure but if Magoroku didn't want to answer his question. 

Magoroku bites his lips, it was two against one. Fumbling on the door handle.

“Whatcha doing, Magoroku-Chan?”

“Locking my door. I don’t want my father to come inside my room unannounced, seeing you two in my bed.”

The two stare at the male, giving him a strange glance. 

Blinking from confusion, Magoroku sweatdrop, "What!? Don't tell me you want your parents to enter your room seeing someone else in your bed with you!? They will start to get the wrong ideas and—" 

Davide ignored him, changing his attention towards the bed, making his way towards, standing off to the side.

Annoyingly, Sophia hoisted her hands, wrapping her fingers around the collar. The tan-haired grasp and yelped from shock, as she felt her yanking him, pulling him in her tough hold, he had no choice but to follow her towards his bed and to Davide but she walked towards the opposite side of him. 

The taller male hunched over, lowering his body, grasping on the ends of the soft blankets, the folds against his fingers, jerking the blanket, revealing the soft surface covered with a comforter. 

'I wonder if we can all fit? '

"You can rest in the center, Magoroku-chan~!" 

Sophia slightly pushed Magoroku by the shoulders, the touch was harsh, filled with annoyance. Causing Magoroku to be taken out of his thoughts, "What!?" 

He agreed to let both the male and female rest on his bed. Which happened to be rather small. 

They had to snuggle up close and hold one another. Davide and Sophia were cuddled up against him, him being in the middle of the two. Their arms wrapped around him—holding him close, in a tight embrace—almost if they were cuddling together. In fact, they were cuddling together.

The older male didn't seem to mind this much at all. In fact, it felt oddly right. Like this was supposed to be. They were his pieces, a part of his heart. His partners in crime. His lovers. 

His head under Davide’s chin, near his upper chest and lower half of his face. He was sure his delicate short tan-colored hair was tickling the other males smoothing skin. Sophia, on the other hand, had her head softly resting on his chest. He was sure

He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In their soft and sleepy embrace.

Feeling the breathing of his two lovers. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it.

Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers. It was stifling.

As his dark blue eyes were gazing up at her.

Letting his dark blue eyes focus on the darkroom, doing his utmost best. Watching her chest lowered and rise as she was breathing.

Even in her deep sleep, her facial expression was still so void of any emotions. And that made him wonder what she was possibly dreaming of right now. Was it something good or bad? What did she like to dream about? To Magoroku, that was a mystery waiting to be unearthed by him.

Magoroku thoughts ponder, being deep in thought. The event felt like it happened before or at least

Sophia took note of the clothes on the floor, scattered. 'Shouldn't Shido be angry?' Wondering how Magoroku would let him do this. Being disappointed. Turning to Davide, pointing her index finger down at the clothes, "You're not going to pick this up?" 

David was gazing back at her, their eyes meeting, locking, he knew where her hand was pointing too, "To be honest, no, I don't really want to." 

Sophia only scoffed at that response, "Of course," being annoyed, borrowing her eyebrows. Kneeling down, grasping his clothes. Folding them neatly before placing his purple and silver belt on top.

Magoroku thoughts ponder, being deep in thought. The event felt like it happened before or at least.

  
  
  


Davide and Sophia were almost cuddled up against the tan-haired teen. Or rather, the male had his frame cuddled against theirs. But, on this rare occasion, Sophia had her back against the two. Refusing to turn her frame towards him. Odd considering how she always preferred to gaze at them and play with Magoroku’s hair and hands while he’s sleeping.

Magoroku being stuck in the middle while they were both on the opposite side of him. His frame negligibly pivoted, his body against Davide's chest and body, clinging relentlessly on his sides. While he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely.

Davide had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried on the male's chest. Feeling his heart racing and his chest rises up and down.

His other hand safety draped around Magoroku's midriff. The scene made it appear like a small innocent puppy was sleeping beside him.

Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing tan-haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item. Nearly dropping clearly to the end of the bed. Some could say that he was uncomfortable with his current position. And he kinda is uncomfortable.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The room was dark, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the side window in their shared bedroom. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks, revealing the outside trees of the small house—which was still coated with vivid see-through blinds.

On rare occasions, Davide and Sophia were rather closed to him, holding him and cuddled up against the tan-haired teen. Or rather, the male had his frame cuddled against theirs.  
He felt her body heat, her warmth. One of her hands was lazily tugged under his head on the pillows, her fingers lacing through the strands of his short tan hair. Providing some sort of comfort for him. In their soft and sleepy embrace.

Feeling the breathing of his two lovers. Soft and steady. Relax and calm. The tan-haired craved to be feeling how she felt, he craved sleep but he found himself being deprived of it.

Having one of his hands on her other wrist. His fingers gently touch her skin. Which she held close to her abdomen. His other free hand was connected with Sophia's free hand. His fingers were intertwined with her fingers. It was stifling.

Magoroku being stuck in the middle while they were both on the opposite side of him. His frame negligibly pivoted, his body against Davide's chest and body, clinging relentlessly on his sides. While he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely.

Davide had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried on the male's chest. Feeling his heart racing and his chest rises up and down.

His other hand safety draped around Magoroku's midriff. The scene made it appear like a small innocent puppy was sleeping beside him.

Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing tan-haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item. Nearly dropping clearly to the end of the bed. Some could say that he was uncomfortable with his current position. And he kinda is uncomfortable.

* * *

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his inclination, as satisfying as he emphatically begrudged the unordered taciturnity from his fellow teammates, essentially the vexatious as they signified oftentimes the tranquil owned the duodena to heed about them. This was a distinguished routine for him to relax in insignificant reticence, analyzing the imprints of his cards. meticulously, strengthening his decks galore suited for his intentions. 

With his ack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these crimson coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation.

  
  


None of them didn't possess numerous sympathizers besides the team they happened to be dwelling in known as Team Disaster, or whatever they would be recognized as desirable associates. Not genuinely reflected about obtaining any friends, besties Magoroku Shido, the hunger insufficiency of aspiring validation from others. 

This individual tan-haired would fancy no blemishes in his presentation or functioning. No distinguished shortcomings to dispense as vulnerability. Magoroku had to make himself resemble assuring. He'd prefer to be as presentable as he possibly could. Suggesting that he was clean-cut. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly stroked and but not remaining recognized to withdraw from his offenses to others who were below his announced columns, ridiculing anyone who would threaten to estimate they would be stronger than he denoted.

The Magoroku Shido that he comprehended adequately satisfactorily obtained egotistical, outspoken, overconfident infinitely so that he’d retreat backward whenever someone fragmented that assurance of his. He would never acknowledge himself to relinquish such a low. It didn’t assist that Davide persisted on tantalizing Magoroku concerning his habiliments. 

As a considerably appreciated and professional Deck Builder, Retsu Oomori had the reputation to scrutinize those beneath his equivalent team. Regularly analyzed them, as adequately as their distinctive playing tendencies.

They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous architecture, he had poor self-control when it came to this. Spiraling towards his urge, theoretically steer stuffed with extensive specifications of every individual urchin—all of the imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance further he’d prefer that superintendence. Tantamount to how Davide perpetually grasped one in his pouches at all times. Nevertheless, the solitary distinction here is that he had a magnificent remembrance that was established particularly beneficial for him in the prolonged run. Knowing that Davide had a supplied journal at his disposal and available to exercise with data he occupied himself by scrawling his pen in the countless sheets he achieved to satisfy with extortion accommodating everyone he'd regularly encountered.

Sophia would require inconsiderable inquiries when it originated before the impacts of cards in her willingly typical stern tone and he would unceasingly signify acknowledging, satisfying all of her solicitudes. Both of them representing constructively while her ambiguous characteristics nature constituted him suspicious of her, that stoic and moderately reserved quality she owned was comparable to his in various contradictory slants.

His teal eyes perpetually utilized to gaze at her, discerning if her stoic appearance would develop in any fashion but that infrequently savored the predicament.

He recognized the stoic and visible acknowledgment she sways to transmit to him. She might not even furnish a rejoinder to his thoughts as well. Not like she would care about him anyways. Her insensitive nature was never advancing to improve for the better and he accepted that but not before he’ll oppose. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic and she was always going to be that way. She was mysterious in nature, increasing his interest in her, craving to understand her more.

Magoroku would chase him for deck advice in which he would also reply with what Magoroku needed. Then coming back shouting at the redhead for his failures, blaming him for his losses to which Retsu would make the simple and stern claim that Magoroku wasn't following the deck plans as he should have. Rebelling how his philosophies were proposing such a substantial puzzle. He grasped the weight of those words. Identifying that the male was soundlessly criticizing him behind his back for this. Magoroku knows how urgent the simplistic deck builder neglected to gratify him. Habitually, for Magoroku to be taking the blame out of others instead of criticizing himself much. He wasn’t going to indicate that he remained in this notion was sincerely ethical participation. 

Davide recapitulated moderately unprecedentedly for the redhead. He was witty, daft, and manipulative. But he was reckless and took action when he wanted, refusing to follow the strict rules Retsu had set out for him. Clearly, Retsu got on his nerves, openly displaying his displeasure with him but still bothered to interact with him and hang out when he’d felt like it.

Both Davide and Sophia were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Both getting on each other’s nerves when granted that permission.

Nevertheless, the isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the lengthy route. His energy was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable appointments of striving to apprehend them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, in the initial position he occurred under. The signified notably exceptionally at concealing her family’s biography and sustained her authentic circumstances lurked. But Sophia was sharper, accordingly then Davide, while that was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

Advancing with lies when he rarely acknowledges his inclination held also like a miniature journal, refusing to realize that he’d been thinking more about Davide, Sophia, and Magoroku as the time progresses. Not regretting a single thought of his.

Oftentimes, a half-awake Davide, drowsy Magoroku, and a moderately annoyed Sophia would go into his room without any warnings that would make Retsu militaristic but somnolently downshift to the edge of his bed, granting the others sprawled next to him. Presently acquiring that Davide was the one who made the other two get up from their slumberous conditions and registered to each other's room for the rest of the night.

Extraordinarily obscurities Magoroku would be lapped abreast Sophia or Davide, clinging to someone during his hibernation with a delicate and informal simper curling at the rims of his appearance. Other nights would have Sophia and Davide resting their head on Retsu. 

The three would want to cuddle or draped their arms around the stoic redhead, holding him. He didn't protest, he just stood there letting that happen. As if it was nothing. Her frame negligibly pivoted, her back against Retsu's chest and frame, sticking relentlessly on his sides. While Magoroku was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely.

Davide and Sophia were almost cuddled up against the tan-haired teen. Or rather, the male had his frame cuddled against theirs. But, on this rare occasion, Sophia had her back against the two. Refusing to turn her frame towards him. Odd considering how she always preferred to gaze at them and play with Magoroku’s hair and hands while he’s sleeping.

Magoroku being stuck in the middle while they were both on the opposite side of him. His frame negligibly pivoted, his body against Davide's chest and body, clinging relentlessly on his sides. While he was stuck being the middle of the two. The two were very close to his range. The blankets and covers draping over their midsections loosely.

Davide had his physique stretch, spreading out on the bed's surface. One of his arms resting lazily on the top of his head, while his head was buried on the male's chest. Feeling his heart racing and his chest rises up and down. The steady breaths leaving his nose and mouth. His lips were partly opened, letting out a lanky absurd disturbance, drooling, while his other hand safety draped around Magoroku's midriff. Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing white-haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item. Sophia's arms and hands drape near Magoroku.

Retsu’s hand safety draped around Magoroku's midriff. The scene made it appear like a small innocent puppy was sleeping beside him. Unfurling his arm far enough that his fingers were lacing tan-haired's skin and arm. The periphery of his side pillows shifting off the bed negligently as if no one yearned for the soft item. Nearly dropping clearly to the end of the bed. Some could say that he was uncomfortable with his current position. And he was kinda uncomfortable. 

He exhibited that he wasn't handled to staying in the corresponding bed as his enthusiasts. The implying affection that he'd unknowingly accepted their knacks and masses imminent to his. Everything continued vaguely foreign to him and he couldn't maintain but query why it was that composed him acknowledge similarly this despite performing this for weeks without suspending their activities enormously.

Still, he didn’t hassle to substitute or object what they were accomplishing utterly granting them do as they were craving. He knew he was never going to harm her in any way shape, or form. Despite the loudness of his breathing and how he was taking up most of the room on purpose. His hands were hoisted, his fingers wrapping around their shoulders.

Love was never on his lists in the first place, indefinitely, not that he was expecting anything else to come from this either but his only goal was completely broken in two and there wasn't much that he was willing to do about that.

Delicate kisses on the cheeks and cuddling became rather common among them. The kisses felt really spontaneous for him.

His touch was dubious but laced with dignity, having done this with her before. She hated it, she hated how he must've gained experience with doing these sort of things

Dulcet caresses, unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. Notwithstanding, they weren’t saccharine caresses but saturated with virulence. As if a gnat continued piercing deep inside their flesh. Among every salute, each inhalation is exerted by the other externally counseling. Both stood dreidels, dampening from each other’s galling embrace. The atmosphere, the disturbance striking throughout his cognizance on repeat like some sort of dilapidated recorder performer. Yearning for that one feeding excitement and that was them.

  
  


From a foreigner’s perspective, their association would be recognized as unconventional. 

Achieving something that resulted to stay including Sophia and Retsu was a roaring prick in his ass but he craved Magoroku's birthday to remain distinctive, just for him and no one else. But unfortunately, that indicated operating with someone he'd professed to despise amidst the bulk of his duodenum.

The eventide stayed perpetually indeterminately fibrous with her nearby as if her undivided substantiality was based on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, null of unspecified satisfaction that embracingly restrained delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for particular horrendous perceptions he underwent beside her, tolerating those enterprises with the prevailing texture of his essence. Immensely severe to the kernel as the tempest ceased up, sweeping past as if it was oblivion.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his office, as satisfying as he positively resented the taciturnity, this was a distinguished routine for them. With her lack of words and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects.

"Stop that, you're adding too much of that!" 

The Brunette snarling toward her for what he considers continued the third interval.

"So?" 

Her voice filled with bitterness as if she was almost mocking him.

"So!? I'm going to be the one picking this shit up." 

Including limited to none consciousness, rolling her perceptions, executing as she was previously. Retsu sneered coldly and strictly at Davide’s use of vulgarity.

“Such profanity, Shido wouldn’t like that much.”

“Still, Davide’s right. I don’t think you wanna add a lot of that.”

* * *

Magoroku Shido. A wasn’t a brilliant CEO to the largest company currently inhabiting in Japan, he wasn’t as popular as he was craving to be. 

Student Council President to Aibo Academy. As a considerably appreciated and professional CEO that was had the reputation to scrutinize those beneath his equivalent Routine, regularly analyzing them, as adequately as their distinctive playing tendencies.

The Magoroku Shido that he comprehended adequately satisfactorily obtained egotistical, outspoken, overconfident infinitely so that he’d retreat backward whenever someone fragmented that assurance of his. He would never acknowledge himself to relinquish such a low. It didn’t assist that Davide persisted on tantalizing Magoroku concerning his habiliments. 

Had positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms with his actions. Davide was just… himself. And Sophia was just… acting the same… as always.

Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

Immaculate muteness persisted with a well-suited assurance for the inners of his inclination, as satisfying as he emphatically begrudged the unordered taciturnity from his fellow partners and friends stayed imminent, essentially the vexatious as they signified oftentimes the tranquil owned the duodena to heed about them. This was a distinguished routine for him to relax in insignificant reticence, analyzing the imprints of his cards. meticulously, strengthening his decks and proffered strategies galore suited for his intentions. Spending his time dwelling in his fancy room adjacent confidential recognition to the envelope to the competitions at instruction.

With his ack of speeches and unwillingness to articulate that was a constraining essence for him to advertise his concepts, catching himself lecture without unforeseen suspension or repercussions. Professedly accurate from his anterior aspects. Inhibited melody surging throughout the interior of the vacancy. Astringent air that would ordinarily formulate individuals to quiver, their plasma hastening, as a blemish of tingling incurred approaching their covering; externally enigma, and therefore creating ingestion. Arctic air swirling girdling the void vacancies, sweeping through these crimson highlights and white coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. This distinguished the icy demeanor, stroking his parchment with exorbitance. His fastidious coded hair streamed upon the contestants, negatively befalling refreshingly classification. Paramount for his gustation.

None of them didn't possess numerous sympathizers besides Magoroku who had many supporters. They happened to be dwelling in known as Team Disaster, or whatever they would be recognized as desirable associates. Not genuinely reflected about obtaining any friends, besties Magoroku Shido, the hunger insufficiency of aspiring validation from others. 

This individual tan-haired would fancy no blemishes in his presentation or functioning. No distinguished shortcomings to dispense as vulnerability. Magoroku had to make himself resemble assuring. He'd prefer to be as presentable as he possibly could. Suggesting that he was clean-cut. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly stroked and but not remaining recognized to withdraw from his offenses to others who were below his announced columns, ridiculing anyone who would threaten to estimate they would be stronger than he denoted.

Abstracted from the suggestions, the pressed invariably pursuing him. Something that he comprehended would replicate frequently. He obtained an influential personality and implying a consequential celebrity unquestionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. He positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms. Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and fraudulent caring disposition towards the outside ambiance. Implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous architecture, he had poor self-control when it came to this. Spiraling towards his urge, theoretically steer stuffed with extensive specifications of every individual urchin—all of the imperfections, vulnerabilities, concentrations, and the catalog of erudition that could advance further he’d prefer that superintendence. Tantamount to how Davide perpetually grasped one in his pouches at all times. Nevertheless, the solitary distinction here is that he had a magnificent remembrance that was established particularly beneficial for him in the prolonged run. Knowing that Davide had a supplied journal at his disposal and available to exercise with data he occupied himself by scrawling his pen in the countless sheets he achieved to satisfy with extortion accommodating everyone he'd regularly encountered.

Sophia would require inconsiderable inquiries when it originated before the impacts of cards in her willingly typical stern tone and he would unceasingly signify acknowledging, satisfying all of her solicitudes while Davide teases and taunts her as he pleased. Clearly, he got on her nerves and under her skin, openly displaying his displeasure with him but still bothered to interact with him and hang out when he’d felt like it. Pushing her buttons with ease that Kyouya couldn’t attend but be astonished by his ability. 

Davide recapitulated moderately unprecedentedly for the white-haired. He was witty, daft, and manipulative. But he was reckless and took action when he wanted, refusing to follow the strict rules Kyouya had set out for him. 

Sophia and Kyouya were both representing constructively while her ambiguous characteristics nature constituted him suspicious of her, that stoic and moderately reserved quality she owned was comparable to his in various contradictory slants. 

Both Davide and Sophia were unmistakably sociopathic and demented at the opportunities that transpired bestowed. Both getting on each other’s nerves when granted that permission.

  
  
  


His lava eyes perpetually utilized to gaze at her, discerning if her stoic appearance would develop in any fashion but that infrequently savored the predicament. He recognized the stoic and visible acknowledgment she sways to transmit to him. She might not even furnish a rejoinder to his thoughts as well. Not like she would care about him anyways. Her insensitive nature was never advancing to improve for the better and he accepted that but not before he’ll oppose. Sophia was intense, serious, and stoic and she was always going to be that way. She was mysterious in nature, increasing his interest in her, craving to understand her more 

* * *

**_Prosperity. Companions. Superiority._ **

His authentic yearns the three fundamental cravings in this life. He studied dangerously, rendering confidence he had gotten the high grades in his class. Making sure his decks were provided correctly from behind the scenes, he was very hardworking and took his student council duties with great interest.

Magoroku Shido. 

His title. His bloodline. The inscription was dubbed by others. That he was pretentious to brandish. 

One crammed with no contrition in his expectations. Sovereignty and conviction always blazing from his perimeter. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. But today he felt that all seemingly fade to nothing once more.

Hesitantly, he consoled himself. But how he was admittedly extremely misleading about that proposal.

**_Having your face be known to everyone around Magoroku Shido._ **

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Feeling the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. 

He tasted the cold air, brushing his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Much for his taste.

This immediate advancement of air was exceedingly frigid, relatively rough along his path on the streets. Void of anyone else, of any life, besides him.

Feeling the shivering run down his body. Having some warmth would've been nice. His intellect racing with unwanted thoughts, some being incorrect with phrases. 

His navy coded eyes were seemingly broken, staring at the fronts. Remaining rather dull, lost in their brilliance. His shade of blue navy was more dreary in tone. Those navy eyes partly open, his eyelids drooping. 

Exhaustion filled his expression, compelling himself to stay awake. Amassing the prohibition to shut his eyes and rung for the night. His body urging to give out completely from his weariness, he simply didn't use to stay up at ungodly hours in the frightful duskiness. But aforementioned possessed a persistence, anticipating dilatory his inferior decision construction…

Today he felt lost, unsure with him. Who he was. Everything. Nothing went his way. Everyone has or already left him. 

**_Self-doubt._ **

**_Failure._ **

**_Worthless._ **

The mere mention of that made him cringed. Refusing to admit those words. Regardless of how true they actually were given the times.

He will continuously sell his soul and every pride he had left stirring inside of him to be known. Have friends. 

The world was in Disaster, rather cold. The world leaders were corrupted with power, too far gone to be saved now. Everything will fall and crash before them, not everything can stay the same forever.

This was an unexpected and rather odd relationship but they made their relationship work. Somehow. 

"Magoroku?" Mere confusion and shock filled his expression from this. His lava eyes meeting his navy ones, "We were all worried sick about you, please come inside before you catch a cool out here."

The male took a step to the side, letting Magoroku take a step inside. He didn't part his lips to speak and simply nod. Following his orders without question.

"Are you okay?" 

Magoroku made the worst decision possible and ignored his question, "Where are Sophia and Davide?"

"Davide is already passed out in our bedroom and Sophia is getting ready to sleep."

  
  


So why make that choice to come to my place so late in the night like this?"

"Sophia and Davide never told me their addresses so I have no idea where their places are. Sophia and Davide are always denying my efforts to go over to their homes. It's like they don't want me to go over at all."

"Hm," Kyouya hummed, "typical, perhaps you would like me to confront them about this topic for you?" 

The invitation prevailed ostensibly acceptable but Magoroku refuted that proposal.

* * *

Kyouya leaned over towards the female, whispering something inside of her ear. Something that his three boyfriends couldn't make out. She simply nodded without saying much, giving her typical "Da" before Getting off from her seat off the floor and turning away, wordlessly leaving the boys alone in the room.

Rouga raised an eyebrow at Kyouya, witnessing the scene play out before him, "What did you whisper to Sophia?" 

Kyouya altered his attention towards his long grey-haired, "Oh it's nothing significant, I can reassure you. I just told her to get me something important before I forget again; she will be back shortly."

Raising his blows higher from his, "And all of that involves whispering?" 

Kyouya didn't exactly see the problem with that so he just did what he always was known for doing, "I didn't want to interpret the conversion."

  
  


"Oh, Davide," Kyouya's rhythmically phoned out for him, an intimate noise buzzed in his eardrums, entitling his signature with that customary cadenced resonance he arose unusually applied too. 

The blonde and brunette blinked, prevailing as kyouya managed to seize him out of his impressions from a knowledgeable mouthpiece. Turning his eyes on over to glance at him, locking his small coded eyes with his lava eyes, "Yeah~? What is it?"

"Before I forget, someone delivered an unsolicited package to you this morning." 

"What!?" He raised an eyebrow from this, confusingly gazing at him, "Who the hell would send me a fucking package!?"

"I'm not sure…" Kyouya struggled to find the right answers, "But I am sure it wouldn't hurt to find that out for yourself," the end of his lips curved to a soft smile, reassuring him, "Who knows what type of things may be inside?"

Davide rolled his eyes and slumped further comprising, being irritated at him. He didn't care and he didn't really want whatever that was dwelling inside. Still, being awfully confused with that idea. Who the hell in their right mind would mail him anything!?

Whatever that was couldn't be from his parents, can it? Did they really decide to deliver some shit to their now shared mansion? He hoped not but Kyouya's words were making his insides stir with unwanted dread at the many possibilities now dwelling within his mind.

Sophia permeated the room with a small box tightly in her grasping pale hands. Her expression was devoid of any emotions, borrowing nothing seep through her flings.

The sound of her heels bussing the footing of his fancy floor, creating some taps inside of his ears. Rendering her way towards the male. Stopping in front of him, shoving the item in his arms, having no choice he took the box and she let go of it.

"Here, this is for you," her stern voice filled the room, being addressing Davide to take the box before she lost her mind. Annoyingly answering his complicated and rendered stillness. 

"Oh... Thanks, I guess?" 

His eyes traveled down to the box now resting within his grasp. Scrutinizing the outer coating. Glimpsing at the inscription inscribed on the box provoked his heart to drop inside his chest. 

He froze in place, feeling the weight of the world being crushed before him in an instant. His expression shifted feebly barren and unfolding to a rather pale state. He wanted to throat up but he held every part of being before he broke down. Gosh, he hated dealing with his mental illness like this. 

Never feeling so disgusted and sick before in his life as the memories of his constant abuse and tossed around like some sort of rag doll, only containing to the asshole's pleasure and nothing else. If only he wasn't dumb enough to take note of that sooner but he also was a small helpless kid but then being flashed within his memory without giving him any warnings. 

  
  


Davide let out an angered groan at the box in his hands, his blonde blows frowned at it, seemingly ready to rip open the box without hesitation. Having the overwhelming urge to throw the cardboard box across the room. Disturbed but also suffering miserably, fuck, he really hated his pessimism. His depression could go kiss itself in the ass. But that wasn't his delinquency. 

Magoroku stared at him confusingly, worried filling his features, "Are you okay, Davide?" His voice growing with dread and nervousness, "Y-you've been staring like that at the box for a while now."

"No," his voice was cold and blunt, more sophisticated but Magoroku couldn't understand why. He definitely wasn't smiling or pulling any taunts as he did before. His mood altered. He could try to hide his real pain by teasing his four lovers or by laughing but he didn't feel that power inside of him. He couldn't and he truly hated that.

"I don't understand," The primary tones that involuntarily escaped her margins, an odd mixture of concern and annoyance, “Why are so mad at a cardboard box?" 

"Y-yes, what did that box ever do to you, Davide!?"

Davide shook his head, “It’s not the damn packages!”

Rouga raised one of his grey coded brows, "Then what is bothering you?"

"The fucking person who send me this!" 

Something from Rouga's suspicions elicited him pulsate, shrieking in resentment, losing his composure. He wanted to break this damn box, rip the cardboard until there was seemingly nothing left and he truly hated that part. But he held himself back, even if it was a mentally draining. Immediately, mentalistic, shallowing his arrogance and irritation before apologizing articulating his remorse with that. 

His mood definitely was thawing before their eyes, it was only a matter of time before Kyouya pointed something out. The fact that Kyouya has yet to even indicate that trivial out yet was beyond his proficiency or ordered him to take one of his many pills for his mental state was beyond him. 

On the notion of this, the male had yet to speak to any of them after the box was given to him. But he knew the male didn't shift from his position on the floor yet, discerning his physique from the corner of his eyes. 

Surely, Kyouya would have to announce something about this, just anything. Take control of the situation like he always did. Despite the mere fact that he hated when others took control of his actions or snatch control of anything. 

The whole taking control reminded him of his EX, that disgusting and abusive man, the one who took his innocence away without warning, the one who made him like this… the one… that simply would NOT leave his mind no matter how hard he was trying too. He hated control, really, REALLY, hated the word and the mere thought of that to his very core; every fiber from his being.

Kyouya clears his throat, grabbing the attention of his four lovers, hesitantly choosing his question from the list of already large questions he was containing already. He was sure enough to ask in a way that the male wouldn't easily get tick off or triggered further, "Then might I ask, why is that whoever mailed the package here affecting you so much?"

Davide couldn't pinpoint if he was happy about this sort of question or grateful that the male finally spoke to him again. He stood there in mere silence for a moment, gulping every strain within him to voice out this one phrase, "My EX boyfriend." 

The compartment slumps to authentic silence, all of them were reticence to depart next. An apprehensive manner of cessation. 

"You have an EX?" Breaking the silence with ease as Rouga muses. His voice filled the room as if he was rather amused by this, "That is hard to believe." 

Davide rolled his eyes at those words, "Well, I _did._ Not that any of _you_ should know that."

"I didn't really want to know in the first place," the male simply shrugged, "But I can't say I'm _not_ curious to find out who it is."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"My damn EX thinks it's okay to send me this crap!" 

  
  
  
  


"This whole package…" Magoroku awkwardly drawled with his words, not meaning too but the sudden idea of talking became a difficult task for him, "it's… really making me uncomfortable…" the tan-haired shivered in fear from the threats within the case. 

  
  
  


"This is rather distasteful," Sophia was the one who (surprisingly) broke the silence between the four other boys in the room. Almost looking in pure revulsion at the items. 

"I despise to admit this… but I couldn't agree more with you, Sophia," Rouga voiced out.

"Yikes!" Magoroku joined next, "This is really eerie, talk about a lovesick fool!"

"The notes… they're unmistakably genuine," Kyouya hummed, his tone sounded positively revolted and even hostile towards the notes. Effortlessly flinging them angry to the floor without warning, not even tending if they were messing his living room. Hurling the messy crumples across the ground from ethical covetousness. He was sure that his girlfriend or some maid would pick it up and properly dispose of it soonly enough.

"I'm not fond of this behavior, it's definitely not anything healthy. Evidently, these are disastrous attempts of manipulation. A common tactic of guilt-tripping those you want to run back to you. There's no error there."

  
  
  
  
  


"Perhaps, letting this carton inside our home was not a reasonable option on my part."

Rouga side glances to Kyouya, a pitiful look flashing his features towards him, "You didn't think it might contain something nasty? This is _Davide_ we are discussing here."

"No," Kyouya shook his head, "I didn't think it would have any threatening or blackmail. I typically don't get sent these sorts of threats in my mail, do you, Rouga?"

Rolling his eyes, Rouga felt like facepalming at Kyouya's unexpectedly dense actions, "Of course, not."

  
  
  


"We need to destroy this crap." 

"Heh," the edge of his lips waves to a malicious sneer, proffering an amusement chuckle as his features twist to malice intent as his aura was shifting instantly to a bitter and vindictive variety of condition, "I'm already ahead of you," granting the unsullied penetrating purple swirling in his eyes, comprising his sea coding. His perceptions deluging with the disaster. Letting bitterness and even protectively take over him for a mere moment. 

His Dark Core was previously stimulated, elevating his hand to activate one of his various extensive partisans. materialized the glowing card before wrapping his fingers around the handle of his item, gripping to it as firmly as he could. Proposing his arm as shrill as he possibly penitentiary, greeting the peak of his massive spear on the carpet where the box remained established adjacent, piercing at the daylight rust-colored cardboard, pulverizing it down without secondary consideration. The audible crushing of the cardboard being known throughout the entire room.

Magoroku was surprised by his sudden actions.

  
  


"My deepest apologies," Kyouya spoke in a low whispering tone.

"Huh?" Davide raised an eyebrow at him, being awfully confused with this.

Kyouya instantly took note of that, "I should have not given you the package if I knew it was going to cause you to feel even worse." 

"That's fine." 

This

* * *

Kyouya Gaen. The insignificant signature that executed those who developed into association with him lecherous from his exceptional attractiveness and that was to be rather expected. He remained prosperous, influential, and had authority superior to the ordinary physiques around Japan and even distinguished throughout the entire atmosphere. The white-haired and head of Gaen Financial Group was contributory to those encompassing him. And to his allegedly “associates”. 

The tip of his extremities was befalling caressed against the simple keys on his organ.

articulated like sensitivity to the tan-haired's ears. The music had some sort of comforting and yet, it was creepy sounded. 

The tan-haired had wondered if Sophia was feeling the same way. Did she like the music too? Did she like the fact that Kyouya plays the organ? Did she even care?

Probably not... but with Sophia; It was hard for what she was possibly thinking in that head.

You never know. 

Magoroku wanted that for himself. Fame. Money. Friends. Having the whole world bowing down at his knees. He craves the feeling of being in control. 

He was friendly, easy-going, polite, and popular with the world. Was that really who he was? Just some nice guy who loves others and wants to help? No, merely just a facade. The reality, the hard cold truth he was cold-hearted, manipulative, and cruel. A real Demon out for blood in the world. But was it for the better? Could've been better? 

Then why is Magoroku still drawn to work with him? Was he that desperate for his own selfish needs? Magoroku didn't think it was selfish. No, it couldn't have been. Can it? 

Everyone was down on their knees for him. Wanted to be him. Girls craving for his attention. For his hand. Hell, Magoroku would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to be in Kyouya’s place of power. 

“Magoroku.”

But Sophia? Why does she like him? She must have a reason? What did Kyouya do to make her so loyal to him?

Magoroku remembered those words from Kyouya: “You two have been with me so much in the past, even when I failed. However, to obtain my ideals, I will lead us to the end of the old world. No matter the cost of it."

The two males sat down on the chairs. The coffee table was a small but nice size for both of them. Sophia didn’t have a chair for herself. Odd .

Kyouya did mention that he wished to see both Sophia and Magoroku.

But Sophia wasn't the one to sit down, vastly. So Magoroku past it off as it being nothing. 

A few minutes of hush falling inside the room, leaving Magoroku to reflect on this.

Why did Kyouya ask him to come?

Was there was a reason for being here? Of course, there was. Kyouya invariably had a motive. So why was this different? 

He wanted to see. 

"Did you eat any lunch at all today? If not, would you like some food?" 

Magoroku fumbled under the table. "N-no thanks, M-Master!”

"Please, just call me Kyouya. After all, you aren't working for me anymore."

Magoroku blinked, being astonished by his immediate statements. Magoroku couldn't help but feel a hint of pain within his chest by that last sentence. An awful feeling, he didn't like. 

"As you say Ma- I mean, Kyouya!" 

The end of Kyouya's lips curled into a soft, loving smile. Not a fraudulent mirth but genuine. Magoroku saw something else in Kyouya's lava-like coded eyes, a hint of happiness. No malice intent was behind those eyes, his facade wasn't a facade anymore. 

“Sophia, will you be so kind and get us some tea?" 

Magoroku tilted his head to the side, getting a better view. Her expression was void of any emotions.

Sophia simply nodded, "Da." She hasn't bothered to say anything else. 

As she swayed her frame towards the door, her bright blue eyes landed on Magoroku's features for a second. The tan-haired had caught sight of this but white-haired female promptly whirled her head and strolled her way out of the room. The only remaining sound of the room was her light grey heels kissing the floor as she was wandering to the door.

The end of Magoroku's lips dipped into the 

“Do you like Sophia?”

“What!? H-How do you—” 

“As I thought, you do have some sort of feelings for her. The look in your eyes. That craving feeling for her, a desire. Longing for her. I know this because I felt this same feeling as you do.”

"You like Sophia too!?"

"Yes, for quite some time now actually." 

The two teens had fallen speechless. An awkward one at that. 

"But I also prefer to have you as well. Something about your character intrigues me.”

Kyouya was the one to break the stillness in the room. 

"Huh?" Magoroku eyes at this. A sentiment in his chest arose. 

Kyouya then hoisted himself up from his chair and arose from his current position. Kyouya then tilting in, his upper frame towards Magoroku. Heaved his hands towards Magoroku, the tips of his fingers lightly touching under Magoroku's chin. 

Magoroku couldn't help but tremble by this. He felt as if his heart seemingly skipped a beat. A sudden rush of heat. 

"We all have two hands. Some of us are lucky to have two soulmates. You must feel the same, don't you, Magoroku?" 

his first name from Kyouya’s lips felt foreign for him. Shocking. Surreal.

"Y-you said my first name!?" 

"Yes, it sounds rather beautiful on my lips which could belong to you." 

Magoroku parted his lips to speak—

"Your tea is ready."

The two males suddenly froze by the sudden voice that belongs to a female. 

The two teens turned their eyes towards the sound of the voice… Sophia was in front of them, holding a tray that contains three glasses of what they assumed was the tea. 

"Sophia." Kyouya was the first to speak in the silence. The white-haired male wasted no time heaving his fingers away from under Magoroku's chin. As he uncurls himself f from his position on the table. 

Magoroku was… disappointed. He was longing for that emotion from Kyouya once more. Not wanting that feeling to end so abruptly, as it did. Magoroku knew it was for the best. Especially if Sophia had gotten the wrong idea of him and Kyouya.

Maybe Kyouya was right, he had two hands.

"How long have you been standing there, Sophia?" Asked the CEO. 

"Not long."

* * *

Rouga Aragami, Davide Yamazaki, and Sophia Sakharov were not arranged to obtain an immeasurable espousal, not even to the usual comprehensible spring to conjecture their inferred sentiment. And who would blame them? 

They didn't beget the indications of obtaining diverse exhibitions and mansuetude. 

Never ought unspecified of the ascertainment to be those varieties of personalities negligent if they transpired contemporaneously or not. 

They undividedly maintained a moderately destructive involvement. Assaulting antiquity that entailed intersecting each other's tracheae unrestricted and attempting to imperil their most unpropitious rascals, from the profundities of purgatory.

Their contemporary reciprocity recapitulated to comparatively be reputably complicated. Maliciously twisted to implement their preferably parsimonious curiosities. Their association commenced out deliberately but also abruptly unannounced from the indecision still dwelling inside of them. Things presently… befell and hereabouts they were. As for everything extra their involvement transpired. 

Hell, to most big-hearted this would be deleterious rejoinders, investigating why they remained as uncultivated as to distinctly retrograde than envisioned as weird as that may sound. 

None of them care. They didn't want too nor needed too. They were perfectly okay with the outcome, imperfectly 

despite their pronounced claims of pure, hatred and "go fuck yourself" being tossed 

those looks of pure disgusted given from others, gawking eyes roaming to their 

They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors; having some malicious intentions and often teasing which would lead to an annoyed Sophia or maddened Rouga. 

when the correct time was presented to them. Just to check off a few of them. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous. 

The trio had concealed hatred for each other, fueling that fire further when granted that position. Often throwing jabs in the dark at each other, the funny part was that they knew exactly how to respond and what jabs to toss back were. Seemingly enjoying one's pain being inflicted.

The relationship was cold, viciously eating away at their hearts. There were no such things as any dulcet caresses but contentious touching was inaugurated in this relationship, touching was bitter and rough, taking their so-called passionate loving to rough heights, one that most common people would not assume was a healthy thing but that roughness was needed to keep them sticking and in check. Simple tenderness and learning how to be gentle with their bodies was seemingly non-existent. Not being fond of the topics of the sappy romance and 

Intoxicated salutes being roughly pressed down to their skin, stifled moans being coated, unnoticed rosiness rushing to their cheeks always doing their best to hide their blushing by taunts and annoyingly glancing away with puffed expressions. Acting as if they weren't enjoying their rough pleasure with one another. Rouga and Davide would use full force, even on Sophia despite her smaller and slim frame she held herself rather high. 

The end of her lips would curl to one of those taunting grins, her expression filled with malicious intentions and they were also so awfully painfully obvious that her two males were.l

Bodies awkwardly 

  
  


Unadulterated, and traditional although including exhibited accordingly ambitious. Notwithstanding, they weren’t saccharine caresses but saturated with virulence. As if a gnat continued piercing deep inside their flesh.

Among every salute, each inhalation is exerted by the other externally counseling. Both stood dreidels, dampening from each other’s galling embrace. The atmosphere, the disturbance striking throughout his cognizance on repeat like some sort of dilapidated recorder performer. Yearning for that one feeding excitement and that was them.

  
  
  
  
  


always finding a way to get under each other's skin without warning.

There was another fight again but this time it wasn't between the five but rather between Davide and Sophia with some bothersome commoners that he could care less about.

Rouga had seen the way their eyes lifted with pure annoyance and rage when someone decided to throw an inappropriate appliance at the four making their way down the streets. 

The male with long grey colored locks had let out an aggravated groan in reply to this dreadful mess. 


	19. Chapter 19

Clumsily they both rested in bed. He was laying next to the girl no less! Heart racing, flushing as they were gazing at one another while she was grasping his hands. At least the purple-haired thought she was gazing at him but he couldn't exactly tell from her light peach bangs covering her upperparts. Her typical stoic matter shifted to a pleasant smile. One of pure satisfaction as she kept gripping on his fingers. Merely engulfing in the warmth. At least, she was silently doing this instead of talking. He supposed...  
Her pink strands slightly twitch and bounce at his immediate touch. His pale thumb, casually rubbing along her fingers. Smooth and prudent.

She sat there, at a loss for phrases. Insecure with herself. She wasn't at all prepared for this but here he was, doing as he amused.  
Sure her being here, him holding her hand was breaking a law, wasn't it? Especially when he's the CEO and she was a simple reporter! Are boundaries being broken? But he didn't seem bothered. Truthfully he appeared quite satisfied with her being next to him. Oddly. Treasure maybe?  
KyouParu watching movies. But Paruko is easily sheepish and likes to get frightened sometimes clinging to Kyouya. He would know the right words to say and how to comfort her to make her feel better. And after that, he'll treat her a small cup of villain ice cream and cuddles  
Kyouya: Rouga, honey, would you like the powers of the Disaster Ice Cream? What flavor would you prefer?

Rouga: The what?

Kyouya: Disaster Force Ice Cream.

Sophia: Kyouya-sama really likes Ice Cream.  
I feel like KyouParu would dance a lot or at least do fancy dancing at parties Kyouya would host. Kyouya would often gift her new jewelry and accessories for reporting buddyfights + giving her good equipment to use to record with  
Kyouya most likely wouldn't give Paruko the ability of DF or a dark core bc she's doesn't have what it takes to handle the darkness.

Also, he would casually send Sophia to spy on Paruko to make sure she went home safely every night.

Harm Paruko and he will end you really  
Kyouya: "Miss Paruko, I love you but please give your mic so I can tell the world my tremendous agendas."

"The ACE Of Games doesn't know how to cook?"  
She suspects, teasingly so. She didn't appear annoyed or even angry at the male for daring to do.  
She didn't seem all that bothered the mere fact that he slipped the cup out of his hand, dropping it to the floor. She wasn't lying, he didn't know exactly how or what to do.  
"Oh, um..." He gazes at the mess he formulated, "I'm sorry, Miko." Sniggering apprehensively, "I'll pick this up for you!"  
"That's okay, Yuga-kun," Consoling him, "We'll just get some more. No worries!" Beaming vividly.  
He could behave or mumble something that was absurd. But she didn't mind.  
She laughs as her dark blue eyes glistening with an emphasis feeling of happiness with him. He was such a dork, a cute one. He hasn't changed a bit.  
He couldn't help but laugh alongside her melody.  
Their relationship was nothing but pure happiness. Not a single stain of muck being baked in their connection. Being childhood friends and all, they were used to do the cheers of exhilaration. Their eyes shimmer, lips curling to soft smiles, giggling endlessly as they held hands.

## Disparity

She was a vampire, cold and harsh, everything he thought she was.

Yamazaki Davide and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual combination. None of them acquired themselves as starring imminent advocates. Their relationship would be considered innovative and unexpected. Their performances were different, their personalities conflicted with ease. They claimed to hate one another or show their hate.   
  


Blood. The thick deep coating of red was important to her, she needed it, she was craving the taste. The texture. Everything about that sort of water drove her insides wild. Davide was more than willing to provide that craving of hers. As if he understood her reasoning. 

The idea of Vampires living among them interested the male greatly. At first, he opposed such an idea, calling that bullshit but clearly that wasn't fully the case.

Seeing how long he'll last under her feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against the Ice Queen. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. 

None of them considered themselves as signifying intimate compatriots. This obtained an astonishing and moderately fragmentary bond with each other but they secured their association functioning as it should. Somehow. Despite sojourning with four contrasting personalities at once but it was...amusing. For the numerous generous portions that are. There remained a distinctive dynamic being a compound, complex combo as if he was performing as a description of a video tournament. Remarkably numerous disparate consequences and alliances remaining and denoting developed.

The relationship was cold, viciously eating away at their hearts. Both annoying one another to their core without warning. 

At first, he was hesitant to let her anywhere near him, to let anyone near him. 

  
  


There were no such things as any dulcet caresses but contentious touching was inaugurated in this relationship, touching was bitter and rough, taking their so-called passionate loving to rough heights, one that most common people would not assume was a healthy thing but that roughness was needed to keep them sticking and in check. Simple tenderness and learning how to be gentle with their bodies was seemingly non-existent. Not being fond of the topics of the sappy romance and going on dates. They didn't really want to deal with others so they normally kept to themselves in the meantime.

Intoxicated salutes being roughly pressed down to their skin, stifled moans being coated, unnoticed rosiness rushing to their cheeks always doing their best to hide their blushing by taunts and annoyingly glancing away with puffed expressions. Acting as if they weren't enjoying their rough pleasure with one another. Davide would use full force, even on Sophia despite her smaller and slim frame she held herself rather high. She was much stronger than she's sophisticated and that pleased him, greatly. 

The end of her lips would curl to one of those taunting grins, her expression filled with malicious intentions and they were also so awfully painfully obvious to the blonde. Bodies awkwardly resting next to one another.

"Hey, Ice Queen~!" He storms inside her room without warnings, throwing himself lazily on her bed, "Don't mind if I take your bed?" He didn't bother to wait for her to respond, "Thanks!" 

She was in the middle of getting on her heels but was fully dressed in her Disaster Uniform. She didn't respond to him being too busy with making sure her uniform was on correctly to care much about him. 

"So, are you going to drink my blood again, hm?"

She shook her head no in response, not bothering to part her lips further to explain her answer.

"Huh? That's weird, I guess you're not being selfish today then. So no sex either, right?" 

His bluntness made the female cringed at that last sentence, giving him a look of pure disgust. 

"What's with that expression? It's not like you don't enjoy it. I know you love it too~!"

"Shut up!" 

He didn't listen, "Me inside of you, licking every inch, roughly but be painfully slow so you can beg for more. Is that what gets you off? You're more dirty-minded than a horny teenage boy, hm?" 

She only grew more annoyed by his words.

"Tell me, do you want me? Need me?"

  
  
  
  


"Oh, wait, I got you something~!"

Picking himself from off the bed, diving his hand into his pocket, taking out a small box. Throwing the item at her, smacking her across the head with the box. Narrowing her eyes, peering at him with annoyance. 

  
  
  


"God, I fucking hate my parents." 

"What did they do this time?" 

"Nothing! They don't even fucking care about me! What if I disappear tomorrow, hm? Would they give a shit? No!" 

"Don't say those sorts of things." 

  
  


"We have to go, the meeting is going to start soon."

Before she got any further, he pushed her against the wall, using his strength. Nearly knocking the air out of her lungs 

keeping his footing and grip.

"What the hell are you doing, Davide?" Narrowing her eyes once more, glaring at him, "let me go, we are going to miss the 

"Listen, I don't give a shit about the damn meeting. I'm more eager about us." 

She parted her lips to speak but nothing came from her voice, wordlessly.

"Why do you care more about him more than me? I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, right? You consider yourself my girl, don't you? I mean, I let you suck my fucking blood and have sex with me! Fucking sex! You know!"

  
  
  


"I don't understand." 

"Hey, Ice Queen~!" He storms inside her room without warnings, throwing himself lazily on her bed, "Don't mind if I take your bed?" He didn't bother to wait for her to respond, letting himself sink further now on the bed, more so than before, "Thanks!" 

She was in the middle of getting on her heels but was fully dressed in her Disaster Uniform. She didn't respond to him being too busy with making sure her uniform was on correctly to care much about him. 

"So, have thing plan today or whatever the fuck couples do together?"

She shook her head no in response, not bothering to part her lips further to explain her answer.

  
  


"Huh? That's weird, I guess you're letting Lil' old me take control? Isn't that sweet~!"

His bluntness madstaringmale cringed at that last sentence, giving him a look of pure disgust. 

"What's with that expression? It's not like you don't enjoy what I do for you. I know you love it too~!"

"Shut up!" 

He didn't respond.

"What's wrong? You seemed remarkably reserved today."

He lifted himself off the pillow, finding himself simply staring at her. 

"My fucking my parents." 

"What did they do this time?" 

"Nothing! They don't even fucking care about me! What if I disappear tomorrow, hm? Would they give a shit? No!" 

"Don't say those sorts of things."

"Why? You know damn well it's true!" 

"Relax." 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this."

His decision splashed their voiceless screaming quarters. Intelligibly neglecting the station that was bowing only mere feet away from him. The contemporary entertainment that implied imitating obtained voluntarily monotonous, an authoritative liaison, totality he didn't audit for. All of this fictitious romance wasn't his preferred style or even picketing cinemas in custom. Existing as an orphan _—_ (not being sure where his parents were or if they were alive or dead. He didn't bother, they weren't in his life and they never would be) _—_ That signifying inscribed, he didn’t receive unspecified occurrences or recognized much of anime beamed at his age essentially comparable to a child on television. 

Originating that his voice was still hushed as Cerberus was sleeping at the bottom, curled up in a large ball, sleeping soundly on the rug, not wanting to wake him up from his deep slumber. 

The introductory messages that the grey-haired had accomplished to exhale explanation. Rouga bunglingly murmured underneath his inspiration as Magoroku and Sophia recapitulated to lingerie clinging to his sides externally stirring themselves sufficiently. His tongue swelling the professedly lacking capacity. His scowl never evacuates his characteristics.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciatingly against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt.

Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

He perceived their physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. 

Permitting himself to descend on their furniture, slouching backward on the material as his arms were grumbly crossed against his chest, his feet flattening out indifferently, not fretting to intersect them knowing that his two amateurs would address him uncrossed when they perceive the position in a sequence. Not that their ominous snuggling would harmonize that considerably. It didn't help that Sophia and Magoroku had one of their legs awkwardly on his, preventing him from even moving or shifting much anyways.

Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

“You consented to do this, Rouga,” The white-haired lectured subsequently. Her dialogue circled inside his stirrups without inscrutability. As flashbacks of him accepting to sanction them to prepare as they gratified wafted his remembrance. All he could do was sit here and let his two lovers do as they pleased with him. 

Systematically, croaked under his expiration, " _I hate you._ " 

Repugnance wasn’t an authentic reconstruct but that exhibited clear headedly. These sentiments didn’t align with what he was presently conjecturing but that insistence owned to produce. Venom endured such a stalwart postulate but that achieved the exclusive declaration conceit of when he reminisced regarding the white-haired proceeding his one exterior. 

Aragami Rouga and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual combination. None of them acquired themselves as starring imminent advocates. The only reason he was even talking to her or engaging in any discourse was because of Kyouya. Kyouya was always in restraint of their involvement, mustering all of the shots, notoriously extracting the strings. Sophia heeded to his every trajectory, accompanying him externally. Magoroku normally gave complaints and implored many questions. Rouga nevertheless suspected his motilities. They possessed numerous divergences but they remained tantamount in captivating techniques. 

They undividedly maintained a moderately destructive involvement. Partly from Sophia and Rouga. Assaulting antiquity that entailed intersecting each other's tracheae unrestricted and attempting to imperil their most unpropitious rascals, from the profundities of purgatory. Their contemporary reciprocity recapitulated to comparatively be reputably complicated. Maliciously twisted to implement their preferably parsimonious curiosities. Their association commenced out deliberately but also abruptly unannounced from the indecision still dwelling inside of them. Things presently… befell and hereabouts they were. As for everything extra their involvement transpired. None of them considered themselves as signifying imminent sympathizers. The exclusive purpose he was even communicating with her or interlocking in any discussion transpired because of Kyouya. They didn’t have many besties Kyouya to look forward too. The unspoken rivalry he had with Sophia seemed to deliberately evaporate since they got together. Even though it's subsiding some part of it was still there, demanding not to leave them both.

The sheer midpoints she would seize in the direction ached to represent his childhood companion’s intentions while he endeavored to admonish the male development for the pleasanter from his most cryptic fragments. Their ideals conflicted, they solely fancied distinctive elements from Kyouya. The percentage of sequence that grasped them operating against one another. 

"No, you don't," Magoroku poked his cheek with the peak of his finger, an inadequate reinforcement of rubber softly thrusting against his face. Feeling his finger leading the male to only lowered his eyelids further almost comprising the limit, "Now, quit acting unusually downhearted, Aragami," Shorty replacing the tip of his finger with his lips. Probably serving as some sort of comfort, consulted the male.

Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. There was no veering away from this current even now. 

No matter how many times they would place their hands on his and on his frame, giving him negligible kisses on his skin and even dive further than just that on a few occasions when they got to that point. But they rarely did those sorts of things, not that they yearned for those sorts of affections but usually, they lost their self-control with the overwhelming passion but they refused to admit they functioned on desire. Being loved by someone or in this cast from multiple people still felt extensively foreign to him, acting coldly and harshly from his horrible childhood. His cold and distributions weren't as voluntary as one would think. 

"Aw, are you blushing!?" 

"What!?" 

"He is, I can see red on his face."

"You must be seeing things, Sakharov. The color of my face hasn't changed at all."

"I don't understand. How would you know that? Evidently, you don't have a mirror to look at yourself in."

"But your flustered face is just the best! So adorable!" The tan-haired didn't bother to pay attention to their dialogue, finding himself lost with Rouga's sudden cuteness, "I didn't think you knew how to blush in the first place!" 

"Are you teasing me!?" 

"Maybe." 

He simply stared at them for a mere moment, being unsure of what to say next or where to take this, "Okay then, have it your way," simply shrugging for a mere moment, before doing the unexpected, uncrossing his arms for his chest. 

Snaking his arms near the male, violently grabbing the back of his hair, hearing the make yelp in surprise as his navy eyes expanded. Pursing his lips and diving in, leaning forward, roughly planting his rough lips on his. His movements were brutal and ragged, awkwardly holding his kiss as his reality was shortly coming back to him, hitting him across his head like some sort of brick. He didn't know what to do next or how to go about this. 

"Are you going to make out with him?"

The male tensed at her representative, her voice a soft but annoying whisper all of the same.

  
  
  
  


Aragami Rouga, Shido Magoroku, and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual few. None of them considered themselves as signifying intimate compatriots. This obtained an astonishing and moderately fragmentary bond with each other but they secured their association functioning as it should. Somehow. Despite sojourning with four contrasting personalities at once but it was...amusing. For the numerous generous portions that are. There remained a distinctive dynamic being a compound, complex combos as if he was performing as a description of a video tournament. Remarkably numerous disparate consequences and alliances remaining and denoting developed.

None of them arranged to obtain an immeasurable espousal, not even to the usual comprehensible spring to conjecture their inferred sentiment. They didn't beget the indications of obtaining diverse exhibitions and mansuetude. Never ought unspecified of the ascertainment to be those varieties of personalities negligent if they transpired contemporaneously or not. And who would condemn them? What secured them so allured to one another? What is their unpaired dynamic? Was it because of Kyouya?

Rouga remained sharp, intense, and dangerous. In this connection, Rouga held the most estimated and hard work without effectuating such. Sophia remained stoic, malice, and tingling. Automatically tantalizing the two and hurling malicious pokes at them for her satisfaction. Magoroku remained egotistical, impudent but a coward when his confidence was transpiring contaminated by others, no less. The only one who was presumably the uniquely compassionate and scrupulous one in the association.

They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors; having some malicious intentions and often teasing which would lead to an annoyed Sophia, maddened Rouga, and panic Magoroku. When the correct time was presented to them. Just to check off a few of them. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous. 

"When are Kyouya and Davide going to come back from their trip anyway?" 

Magoroku deliberated for an insignificant significance, conquering his hand on his chin, cupping the bottom, "Hm, I think in about a week or a few days."

Rouga lips tightened in response, dreadfully eyeing the tan-haired. Knowing fully well what this was going to mean for him. Not knowing whatever he was going to enjoy the time or completely hate it here, he was sure that he's not going to be escaping any time soon.

Kyouya was the only place he was currently living in and since he was out of Japan on a business trip he didn't feel comfortable staying in his best friend's place alone. And Kyouya made it clear that Davide was only needed on the trip, finding things rather odd but made no effort to question his friend. Knowing that his dear friend was weird enough as it is.

The CEO has suggested staying with his boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being so Magoroku invited them over to his house. That house wasn't a large mansion-like he had before his father got jailed for his past crimes but it was large enough for all of them. Luckily, his father wouldn't mind nor care much that his son was doing. Since his father was mostly out working they rarely saw him much.

"In that case, you're going to be stuck with us for a few days!" Clapping his together, proudly shutting his eyelids, "I mean, Isn't that exciting!" 

Each of them was different and had a distinct way of going about things. In which, Sophia reflects on her relationship with both of them.

* * *

"Ah, I know~!" His eyes glinted with ideas, clapping his hands together once more, "I'm the dominant one and you two will let me do as I pleased."

"Heh, you being dominant? I doubt it."

"He will probably just coward back and want us to take control instead."

"Hey! I have _some_ dominance! And I can prove that I can be as good as pleasing too!" 

"Then prove it!" 

"I will," raising himself off from his position on the bed, "In that case, I will set up, meet me in our bedroom in a few," with those words he raced to the bedroom. Leaving the two of them in their living room. Sitting there in awkward silence.

"So are we…"

"I can't believe you said that now he's not going to stop until he proves it, you know that, right?" 

"Of course, I do! But maybe he will dominate us?" 

She let out another sigh, "I guess we don't have a choice, let's go." 

Without any warnings, Sophia arose from her seat on the sofa. 

"Okay, you lead or whatever." 

He nodded, "First, take off you're all of your clothing."

They did it without question, causing the male to smirk.

"Lay down on the bed." 

They both did as he ordered. 

He made his way towards him as he finally unfolded his hands from behind his back, revealing the things that had behind it. Holding two sets of handcuffs. Reaching over towards Sophia first, "ladies first~!" He hummed while he cuffed her hands. Before shifting towards his male, "Your turn my little lizard~!" Cuffing him next.

"What's with those handcuffs?" 

"Just so that you don't try any funny business. Knowing you, you both will try to take control."

"Fair point." 

"Now, stay still and enjoy~!" 

* * *

You certainly invented you were astonishing, swelling the numerous senseless incessantly with your facilities with ease. Your sensitivity was howling at you to stop ignoring those feelings deep within you. A standard of stripling any miss would hang for but you didn’t desire just any girl to settle for you, no. You coveted her, your graceful companion in corruption. A short and skinny white hair that remained you of the bitter winter snow. Keen considerable sky-colored orbs, scrutinizing spitefully ostensibly at extinctions.

Sophia Sakharov continued to persist vaguely in character, moderately mysterious. The process of her sky coded eyes professedly twinkles when she occupied around Kyouya. But with you, she sniffed devoid of unspecified glimmer, the animation was no sustained a predicament for you, none at all.

She settled with cadence. And she disappears, comparable to everyone else. Bequeathing the tan-haired in the twilight. That appalling unenlightenment. You were always the last to know.

* * *

“This is a rather cute but rare scene.”

* * *

He acquired an assortment presently in the correspondence, a conscience-stricken ached within his essence. You desisted, hoisting an eyebrow from aforementioned, ambiguously eyeing the crate, "Whom the hell would send me a fucking package!?" Was your exclusive acknowledgment to the cardboard. You were unparalleled in the apartment so proposing that mystery felt ineffective but you normally talked aloud to yourself so you didn’t give a shit.

You didn't attend and he didn't genuinely require whatever that was sojourning bounded. Tranquil, signifying outrageously frustrated with that approach. Who the hell in their appropriate intellect would mail you, Davide Yamazaki, anything!? Whatever that was couldn't be from your parents, can it? Did they really decide to deliver some shit here? The insignificant concept of your progenitors decisively composing an attempt to communicate and discovered where he was currently living was making your linings kindle with rejected trepidation at the countless plausibilities now residing inside his psyche?

Your eyes strolled downhill to the carton now ceasing within your grasp. Scrutinizing the outer coating. Glimpsing at the inscription inscribed on the box provoked. The signature stamped on the exposition executed your heart decline inside. You appeared suspended in distance, feeling the weight of the world being crushed before you in an instant. Your mug substituted feebly barren and unfolding to a rather pale state. Restrictedly necessitated vomiting but you handled every section of signifying before you subsequently cracked. Hated that you have to be dispensing with your imaginative breakdown like this. Never feeling so disgusted and sick before in your life as the memories of your constant abuse and tossed around like some sort of rag doll, only containing to the asshole's pleasure and nothing else. If only he wasn't dumb enough to take note of that sooner but you were also was a small helpless kid but then being flashed within your memory without giving him any warnings. 

_‘No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!’_

You grant out an exasperated grunt and exhale your expiration at the box in his palms, his blonde blows frowned at it, seemingly ready to rip open the box without hesitation. Having the overwhelming urge to throw the cardboard box across the room. Disturbed but also indulging miserably, fuck, you really despised this impromptu pessimism. The distress could go kiss itself in the ass. But that wasn't delinquency. You heedlessly scrambled out of the cantonment, carrying yourself with heavy footsteps. 

“Oh? Hey, Davide!”

“Why do you have a box?”

“Huh? Davide, Dear? Where are you going?”

Ostracizing them, gathering their solicitudes for your intricacies. Being far to advance with your abrupt violence that you didn’t want to halt or voice anything. Not fancied to scourge out your vengeance on the two. If he did maltreat them that method you wouldn’t absolve yourself. Forbidding to permit yourself to ensue the tracks of your injurious EX and father. Casting the receptacle furiously in the debris, neglecting the interrogation resembles your two lovers were giving to you. 

You veered, finding yourself being faced with your two lovers.

  
  


You wanted to die. Disappear. Fadeaway to the nothingness you came from. Dwelling back to the darkness, a place that you rightly belong to. 

What was the point of this all? A point of love? Affection? What to have kids and sex? Or was their another meaning? Compassion, he mocked that idea. Again, again, again. 

You certainly invented you were astonishing, swelling the numerous senseless incessantly with your facilities with ease. Your sensitivity was howling at you to stop ignoring those feelings deep within you but you simply couldn’t. A standard of stripling any miss would hang for but you didn’t desire just any girl to settle for you, no. You coveted her, Her graceful companion in corruption that was always Magoroku, not you. A short and skinny white hair that remained you of the bitter winter snow. Keen considerable sky-colored orbs, scrutinizing spitefully ostensibly at extinctions.

Sophia Sakharov continued to persist vaguely in character, moderately mysterious. The process of her sky coded eyes professedly twinkles when she occupied around Kyouya. But with you, she sniffed devoid of unspecified glimmer, the animation was no sustained a predicament for you, none at all. Hell, she gave Magoroku more love and glint then she did to you.

She settled with cadence. And she disappears, comparable to everyone else. Bequeathing the tan-haired in the twilight. That appalling unenlightenment. You were always the last to know.

Withholding slumber, a calamitous and uncanny duskiness. Your delusions arose from their abundant satisfactory repose to terrorize his relaxing snooze formerly extended. Stringing within his consciousness, adhering to the prodigious retrospections loitering backward to your subconscious, haunting and insulting your precise quintessence. Initiating his interiors to surge with alienation. Objectionable flashbacks clattering to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

Never recognizing the consequences that would immediately accompany his preceding ventures, he didn’t sense a condition regarding his movements, executing as he commanded. Until this fucking twilight, pricking him individually.

The mere thought of trafficking with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. 

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. Limits of his boundaries blundered to a distorting and tormented grimace. Swinging and agitating vigorously on the mattress automatically choking out in wretchedness and apathetic inspirations emerge from his acromegalic trepidation. 

"Davide?"

Hearing a familiar voice, calling out his name, it felt so far away from his grasp but also close. His eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, fastening uniquely imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; dripping in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Sophia’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing the physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his surprisingly new intimating warmth.

His appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing his waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded.

"Davide? Are you okay?" 

  
  
  
  


Rest never developed obtainable for Davide Yamazaki, inexplicably abundant, his mind wouldn’t let him retire. Wouldn’t shut down.

“Sophia and I are going out, do you want to come with us, Davide? Maybe get some fresh air to clear your head?”

“Nah, I don’t feel like getting ready,”

“Well, in that case, don’t do anything crazy while we 

Swinging his hand dismissingly, “Yeah, yeah. Have fun~!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


He remained extremely apathetic in his cognizance, occasionally brisk quarters signified hushed, securing him to undergo a puncture of catastrophe stirring with prosperity. Magoroku and Sophia were out, doing something... but he wasn’t positive whatever that was, believing they persisted shopping for stuff. Intelligibly struggling those philosophies off, not like he presented a shit where they succumbed in their unoccupied interval as abundant as they were innoxious.

The grey coded remote within his clutch tightly as a firm grip. flipping throw the endless channels awaiting a cinema that lasted salutary would subsequently proceed up but never obeyed. Keening beneath his expiration, halting his contemporary responsibility, tossing the object on the coffee counter in front of him. Crumpling upon discovering a comprehensive documentary. The contemporary entertainment that implied imitating obtained voluntarily monotonous, an authoritative liaison, totality he didn't audit for. All of this fictitious romance wasn't his preferred style or even picketing cinemas in custom. 

Gradually slumping on the furniture. Intersecting his arms against his chest, using his body strength, lifted his 

Gathering the entrance ticking accessible.

“Hey, Davide, we’re back!”

“Hey~!” An uncomplicated acknowledgment.

“What are you watching?”

“I don’t know, some random shit.”

“Mind if we sit with you?”

Davide frugally but nonchalantly shrugging, “You don’t actually need to request that but sure, go ahead.”

A few consequences followed, he underwent the pressure on both surfaces being hauled down by his two spouses. Not fretting to substitute his eyes to inspect them alternatively sustained converging on the station in presence of him. 

"Huh?"

Blonde brows inconsiderably borrowed at the sensation of something or willingly someone collapsing down on him, their locks titillating his skin on both sides. Feeling the weight of his shoulders being shockingly pulled down. The feeling of their fingers tracing his arms. He tightened the muscles of his legs, pressing down harshly as they remained crossed on the table.

"Get your feet off the coffee table," The white-haired lectured subsequently. Her dialogue circled inside his stirrups without inscrutability. Her tone was shockingly soft, almost whispering the words with a sweet tone of voice but still, stern, filled with order and command. He refused to admit that her tone was sending shivers up his shine. 

Systematically, croaked under his expiration, "Or what?" 

"Just do as I say." 

"Ugh, fine." 

"Good."

Regrettably heeding to her words, unfolding his already fastened legs, letting his feet drop to the floor as his socks felt the rub. 

"There. Delighted now?" 

"Da." 

Him accepting to sanction them to prepare as they gratified wafted his remembrance. All he could do was sit here and let his two lovers do as they pleased with him.

He perceived their physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciatingly against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt.

Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

* * *

"Yikes!" The tan-haired drew himself away from the oven neatly tripping in the process, "Why is this so hard!? Sophia! Davide!" 

He sucks at this, he really does. At least that is what she thinks. Of course, with his egotistical nature, he would never admit to simple failure, not for her. He was confident to prove that he was capable of making his so-called girl something. He was sure of it.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as she silently entered the room.

"Oh, Sophia! I'm glad you came! You see, I'm trying to learn how to cook and well…" 

"Hey, Magoroku-chan~!" A third voice filled the room, "You called me, right?" 

The tan-haired nodded in response as his lip tightened together. 

"Hey, it smells in here, are you trying to cook something?" 

"Y-Yes!" Biting back his pure shame and failure he spoke once more, lowering himself, "At least I was trying to...But I seem to be doing it wrong… I assume…" Magoroku shook his head, "It would be really great if you could um… c-could you help me?" 

"Okay, sure!" A simple agreement from Davide as he took a few steps forward, making his way towards the male. 

"T-Thanks!" 

Magoroku awkwardly fumbles to the side, stepping away clumsily as Davide seized place, his eyes scanning the scene in front of him as he hummed. 

Gulping, theme 

  
  


Cooking was something they never did before but he assumed that they needed to learn some sort of lessons just so he can cook himself.

* * *

Sophia would relax if she could but she couldn't. Her figure wouldn't permit her, alternatively, she converged her perceptions at the ceiling of their darkroom. Her sky coded eyes staring. The vacancy was essentially reserved. Almost. Delicate whiffs of strain residence within, rhythmically pounding inside of her eardrums in a steady but annoyingly so velocity.

Her male. Her lover. A part of her life now. Watching the young male sleep was a bit of a nightly habit for her. One she had shockingly found herself enjoying his peaceful expression. Magoroku wasn't annoying or complaining when he was asleep instead his lips were sealed by a soft and gentle smile. His expression would soften, even in the darkest of obscurities her visions could still make out his soften features. 

Watching as the end of his lips would curl. Playing with his hair or grasping his hands with her own was also another embodiment of enjoyment she had. Taking in his surprisingly soft warmth for her own.

* * *

Most people glance at his three lovers in pure disgust at them when Kyouya wasn't with them or was busy talking to someone else. 

"I don't get it," the tan-haired started as his voice mingled with confusion, "Why is it that these fools stare at us like we are some sort of disgrace but when he's around they treat us like gold. I can't be the only one who took notice of that?" 

They instantly knew who the "he" that the tan-haired was talking about. 

"Cowards," Rouga dug himself further on his chair, frowning angrily, "If they have a problem with us they can say it to my face."

"Don't start fights, Master Kyouya-sama wouldn't be delighted if he heard you had injured one of his guests." 

"Yeah, whatever," letting out a deep sigh, "I wouldn't hear the end of it." Closing his eyes he could also hear the male lecturing him about using his powers at one of his fancies parties. Knowingly, Kyouya had let him go wild before in buddyfights. 

  
  
  


"Kyouya-sama can date whoever he wants to date." 

  
  


"Why are you doing three at once?"

"Oh? Why that's rather simple, I love them."

"But that's greedy."

"How so?" 

  
  
  


Considering this, Kyouya was the glue, the sticky stuff that always got on folks' hands as a child if you played with the white cream. And this night was no different. 

  
  
  
  


"I didn't think such things would affect you three."

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this."

His decision splashed their voiceless screaming quarters. Intelligibly neglecting the station that was bowing only mere feet away from him. The contemporary entertainment that implied imitating obtained voluntarily monotonous, an authoritative liaison, totality he didn't audit for. All of this fictitious romance wasn't his preferred style or even picketing cinemas in custom. Existing as an orphan _—_ (not being sure where his parents were or if they were alive or dead. He didn't bother, they weren't in his life and they never would be) _—_ That signifying inscribed, he didn’t receive unspecified occurrences or recognized much of anime beamed at his age essentially comparable to a child on television. 

Originating that his voice was still hushed as Cerberus was sleeping at the bottom, curled up in a large ball, sleeping soundly on the rug, not wanting to wake him up from his deep slumber. 

The introductory messages that the grey-haired had accomplished to exhale explanation. Rouga bunglingly murmured underneath his inspiration as Magoroku and Sophia recapitulated to lingerie clinging to his sides externally stirring themselves sufficiently. His tongue swelling the professedly lacking capacity. His scowl never evacuates his characteristics.

The female possessed her palm near his thorax, lacing her fingers with the dowels of his shirt. Softly sanctioning her hand sojourns simultaneous his chest section, sketching her fingers adjacent to the pleats of his shirt. Not irritating to establish much else. Irregularly thumping her fingers depreciatingly against him, formulating some description of the inarticulate ornament with his ruff shirt.

Detecting his melodious pulsations corresponding herself. Her firmament coded eyes gaping up at him, uncommunicative and secretive, uncannily nictitating when necessitated. Her eloquence persisted void of any distinguished illustrations. Her ambiguous scenery and moderately uninhabited appearance made him wonder what she was possibly meditating about. What executed her fascinated him? How did she accurately conclude regarding him?

He perceived their physique temperatures, auditory modality manageable, and steady exhalations of unobjectionable oxygen. His sensitivity obtained unmistakably sprinting profoundly within his chest. The vibration of his rhythms persisted residing within his function of perception. 

Permitting himself to descend on their furniture, slouching backward on the material as his arms were grumbly crossed against his chest, his feet flattening out indifferently, not fretting to intersect them knowing that his two amateurs would address him uncrossed when they perceive the position in a sequence. Not that their ominous snuggling would harmonize that considerably. It didn't help that Sophia and Magoroku had one of their legs awkwardly on his, preventing him from even moving or shifting much anyways.

Sensing the heat hastening stirring, languidly squeezing the radioactivity rushing and waving to his cheeks with luxury. Swallowing his vanity and everything he possessed developed up to this duration, suppressing the crimson from fully displaying on his features.

“You consented to do this, Rouga,” The white-haired lectured subsequently. Her dialogue circled inside his stirrups without inscrutability. As flashbacks of him accepting to sanction them to prepare as they gratified wafted his remembrance. All he could do was sit here and let his two lovers do as they pleased with him. 

Systematically, croaked under his expiration, " _I hate you._ " 

Repugnance wasn’t an authentic reconstruct but that exhibited clear headedly. These sentiments didn’t align with what he was presently conjecturing but that insistence owned to produce. Venom endured such a stalwart postulate but that achieved the exclusive declaration conceit of when he reminisced regarding the white-haired proceeding his one exterior. 

Aragami Rouga and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual combination. None of them acquired themselves as starring imminent advocates. The only reason he was even talking to her or engaging in any discourse was because of Kyouya. Kyouya was always in restraint of their involvement, mustering all of the shots, notoriously extracting the strings. Sophia heeded to his every trajectory, accompanying him externally. Magoroku normally gave complaints and implored many questions. Rouga nevertheless suspected his motilities. They possessed numerous divergences but they remained tantamount in captivating techniques. 

They undividedly maintained a moderately destructive involvement. Partly from Sophia and Rouga. Assaulting antiquity that entailed intersecting each other's tracheae unrestricted and attempting to imperil their most unpropitious rascals, from the profundities of purgatory. Their contemporary reciprocity recapitulated to comparatively be reputably complicated. Maliciously twisted to implement their preferably parsimonious curiosities. Their association commenced out deliberately but also abruptly unannounced from the indecision still dwelling inside of them. Things presently… befell and hereabouts they were. As for everything extra their involvement transpired. None of them considered themselves as signifying imminent sympathizers. The exclusive purpose he was even communicating with her or interlocking in any discussion transpired because of Kyouya. They didn’t have many besties Kyouya to look forward too. The unspoken rivalry he had with Sophia seemed to deliberately evaporate since they got together. Even though it's subsiding some part of it was still there, demanding not to leave them both.

The sheer midpoints she would seize in the direction ached to represent his childhood companion’s intentions while he endeavored to admonish the male development for the pleasanter from his most cryptic fragments. Their ideals conflicted, they solely fancied distinctive elements from Kyouya. The percentage of sequence that grasped them operating against one another. 

"No, you don't," Magoroku poked his cheek with the peak of his finger, an inadequate reinforcement of rubber softly thrusting against his face. Feeling his finger leading the male to only lowered his eyelids further almost comprising the limit, "Now, quit acting unusually downhearted, Aragami," Shorty replacing the tip of his finger with his lips. Probably serving as some sort of comfort, consulted the male.

Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. There was no veering away from this current even now. 

No matter how many times they would place their hands on his and on his frame, giving him negligible kisses on his skin and even dive further than just that on a few occasions when they got to that point. But they rarely did those sorts of things, not that they yearned for those sorts of affections but usually, they lost their self-control with the overwhelming passion but they refused to admit they functioned on desire. Being loved by someone or in this cast from multiple people still felt extensively foreign to him, acting coldly and harshly from his horrible childhood. His cold and distributions weren't as voluntary as one would think. 

"Aw, are you blushing!?" 

"What!?" 

"He is, I can see red on his face."

"You must be seeing things, Sakharov. The color of my face hasn't changed at all."

"I don't understand. How would you know that? Evidently, you don't have a mirror to look at yourself in."

"But your flustered face is just the best! So adorable!" The tan-haired didn't bother to pay attention to their dialogue, finding himself lost with Rouga's sudden cuteness, "I didn't think you knew how to blush in the first place!" 

"Are you teasing me!?" 

"Maybe." 

He simply stared at them for a mere moment, being unsure of what to say next or where to take this, "Okay then, have it your way," simply shrugging for a mere moment, before doing the unexpected, uncrossing his arms for his chest. 

Snaking his arms near the male, violently grabbing the back of his hair, hearing the make yelp in surprise as his navy eyes expanded. Pursing his lips and diving in, leaning forward, roughly planting his rough lips on his. His movements were brutal and ragged, awkwardly holding his kiss as his reality was shortly coming back to him, hitting him across his head like some sort of brick. He didn't know what to do next or how to go about this. 

"Are you going to make out with him?"

The male tensed at her representative, her voice a soft but annoying whisper all of the same.

  
  
  
  


Aragami Rouga, Shido Magoroku, and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual few. None of them considered themselves as signifying intimate compatriots. This obtained an astonishing and moderately fragmentary bond with each other but they secured their association functioning as it should. Somehow. Despite sojourning with four contrasting personalities at once but it was...amusing. For the numerous generous portions that are. There remained a distinctive dynamic being a compound, complex combos as if he was performing as a description of a video tournament. Remarkably numerous disparate consequences and alliances remaining and denoting developed.

None of them arranged to obtain an immeasurable espousal, not even to the usual comprehensible spring to conjecture their inferred sentiment. They didn't beget the indications of obtaining diverse exhibitions and mansuetude. Never ought unspecified of the ascertainment to be those varieties of personalities negligent if they transpired contemporaneously or not. And who would condemn them? What secured them so allured to one another? What is their unpaired dynamic? Was it because of Kyouya?

Rouga remained sharp, intense, and dangerous. In this connection, Rouga held the most estimated and hard work without effectuating such. Sophia remained stoic, malice, and tingling. Automatically tantalizing the two and hurling malicious pokes at them for her satisfaction. Magoroku remained egotistical, impudent but a coward when his confidence was transpiring contaminated by others, no less. The only one who was presumably the uniquely compassionate and scrupulous one in the association.

They remained singularly characteristic yet analogous in some behaviors; having some malicious intentions and often teasing which would lead to an annoyed Sophia, maddened Rouga, and panic Magoroku. When the correct time was presented to them. Just to check off a few of them. Transpiring unhesitantly for the simplistic application at any furnished instantaneous. 

"When are Kyouya and Davide going to come back from their trip anyway?" 

Magoroku deliberated for an insignificant significance, conquering his hand on his chin, cupping the bottom, "Hm, I think in about a week or a few days."

Rouga lips tightened in response, dreadfully eyeing the tan-haired. Knowing fully well what this was going to mean for him. Not knowing whatever he was going to enjoy the time or completely hate it here, he was sure that he's not going to be escaping any time soon.

Kyouya was the only place he was currently living in and since he was out of Japan on a business trip he didn't feel comfortable staying in his best friend's place alone. And Kyouya made it clear that Davide was only needed on the trip, finding things rather odd but made no effort to question his friend. Knowing that his dear friend was weird enough as it is.

The CEO has suggested staying with his boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being so Magoroku invited them over to his house. That house wasn't a large mansion-like he had before his father got jailed for his past crimes but it was large enough for all of them. Luckily, his father wouldn't mind nor care much that his son was doing. Since his father was mostly out working they rarely saw him much.

"In that case, you're going to be stuck with us for a few days!" Clapping his together, proudly shutting his eyelids, "I mean, Isn't that exciting!" 

Each of them was different and had a distinct way of going about things. In which, Sophia reflects on her relationship with both of them.

* * *

“Sophia, I’m sure you will be pleased to know you’re getting a new patient starting today.”

His sudden words caught her interest, turning her gaze to peer at the male walking besties her lips parted ways but never spoke, any sound fleeing her lips became void. Nothingness. 

He handed her file and she had no choice but to take it from him, a brand new name she hasn't seen before was written on the tab off to the side.

"However, before he comes, I would like you to please take a look at his information and issues first."

She simply nodded her hand, "Da."

The end of his lips curls to a soft smile, "Good, now I will leave you to it. I have other things I must attend too." 

Hearing his shoes clicking on the floor below her, finding herself alone once more within the large office.

Magoroku Shido. 

His future seemed bright, having a rather rich and influential father to take care of him.

His only known family was his father but he tragically got murder while giving a speech at one of his debates. Recorders showed that his mother had died while giving birth to him. Assuming, with that piece of evidence he didn't have any other family willing to take him.

A name she repeated in her head wordlessly, scanning the sheets in the folder. Suffering from Post Trauma Stress Disorder, from his past childhood of being mentally abused by others and bullied for being "different."

Amassing a Narcissistic personality disorder, from his Grandiosity. While also having obsessive-compulsive. His records seemed to clean of any crimes against humanity or any crimes at all. His school grades were also surprisingly high. 

The sheets on the paper made it clear that he attempted to assassinate someone over insulting him using a hitman but he was knowingly caught before things got any worse. Accordingly, he said that he almost did it by a misstep. 

… pitifully, petty. Excuses were for the weak.

She didn't have to wait long enough.

  
  
  


“Hello, I’m Magoroku Shido, nice to meet you!” 

"Kyouya-sama already said who you are, introducing yourself again is pointless." 

His lips parted to a surprise expression, taking a step back away from her.

  
  
  
  


"Shido." Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil. Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current conservation with the partly blonde male. Warily eyeing the male sitting next to him on the table, "Te

"Yikes! I'm sorry." 

"Oh, hey, I rarely see you around here," He casually waves his hands at him as the end of his lips curl to a large grin, "The name's Davide, Davide Yamazaki~!" 

She remained soundless, her lips didn't twitch but her expression was slowly alternating to the annoyance she was suddenly feeling stirring within her guts. She let out a sigh, "I already know your name, I worked with you before."

He wouldn't listen, he rarely listens to her, and that is what made her annoyance increase with his tricks. The way he 

"Wait, you must be that girl Magoroku-chan keeps talking to me about," teasingly tapping his chin as if he was looking for answers, "Sophia or something, you're quite famous." 

She stood still, simply staring at him. Unsure of what this was possibly doing with him or why Magoroku was choosing to associate himself with someone with his sort of character. 

"Nevermind! That doesn't matter now," before he could get in another word, she lifted her arm and reached over towards Magoroku, grabbing his wrist, wrapping her fingers around his skin causing him to yelp in surprise by her sudden action. Ignoring his feelings and expression, "Let's go." 

Making their way out of the large entranceway.

"Stop that, Sophia! You're hurting me!" Whining at her, as the complaints rang inside her ears. 

She watched as he became more comfortable with his new surroundings, his body becoming less tense as the days passed. Kept clinging to her, occasionally calling her name and only wanted to sit where she was and be with her. It was clear that he grew attached to her, seeing her as almost like his mother, one, in which he never had for himself. 

More so than she expected it would be. Then again, when did she expect to come out of this anyway? She was constantly dealing with the expectedness, this shouldn't be a problem for her but it was. Still, she didn't want that to happen. She couldn't have Magoroku cling to her like this. He'd require to be autonomous. 

Commonly, she had to sit away from the others when it came to lunchtime. Davide also sat with him often, much to her dismay. 

Watching his interactions with her other patients. He was commonly alone due to the patients not finding a likeness towards him. Not that he seemed to mind, his mind was rather self-indulgent, egotistical in nature while acting tough he was a true coward at heart, a teddy bear almost.

Terumi and him commonly fought, having a largely distinguished hatred for one another, often getting himself in fights with her. Rouga didn't pay attention to him most of the time, simply ignoring him. Retsu kept to himself in the back, simply remaining as still and silent as he would commonly, ignoring Magoroku's efforts to walk up to him and start a simple discussion. Davide seemed to have a weird fondness over the male, while also finding him annoying and often got annoyed with the tan-haired, the insane male naturally made an effort to make a weird friendship out of him also.

* * *

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes. 

"Sophia, who is that?" He examined, steered his pointer at the male persisting alongside her within the vacancy.

“Shido?” She raised a white brow, almost as if she was in pure shock to see that there were two of them.

"And why does he look like me!? _Almost_!"

The male took a mere step forward, his navy eyes studying his, "Oh, you must be the human me, correct?" 

The male approximately ricocheted backward at his condition, verbalizing comparable to his but had surprisingly more enhanced rhythm involved.

"Human… me?" He quietly repeated his words back to him, "What kind of feeble joke is that!?"

The male dressed in the cape nodded, "Yes… but I'm not joking." His tone was serious now, shockingly so. Whoever this person was or how they got here was beyond his understanding but he knew one another.

He wasn't scared to close the gap between them, lifting his hands, hearing the armor slightly creek, and clamping between his sudden movements. The sound was also like music to his ears if only that the sound wasn't very unbearable then maybe Magoroku would want to hear it more. 

"Fair skin, decently clothed, perfect complexion."

He started naming off a list of things from the tips of his fingers. The sound of his voice was closer towards him, almost playing directly within his ears. He flinches as he was suddenly feeling a hand skimming along the folds of his suit, taking him off guard. His muscles clenched tightly. But it seemed this guy who was programming the actions didn't seem to notice that much, if not at all. 

"Though I must say, I do look rather handsome in this world too." 

He swore that sudden comment made his heart skip a mere best before racing within his chest at those words. 

Shaking those words off he narrowed his blows, "That’s all well and good but, exactly who you are?" 

"Oh? How careless of me, I ignored to give you my name," radiating an irrelevant simper, almost nictitating at the male, "I'm the one and only Security Chief, Shido! The official guard of Master Kyouya-sama's ranks~!"

"That may be hard to believe but I am you, but I'm a much better version of you." 

  
  
  


"And you're here why?" 

"To look at this little world and to see how my human counterpart is holding up here." 

"Shido."

Both Shidos turned to gaze at the female.

"Which one?" 

She froze before lowering her eyes, right, there were two, oddly enough.

"This world's Shido." 

"Say, if you're going to be sticking around here for a while I think we should use different names or nicknames so we can avoid this confusion."

"I was thinking the same." 

"Fine." She pointed her hand towards the armor looking Magoroku, "You will be Chief," her eyes traveled to meet her Magoroku's gaze, "You will still be Shido." 

They both sumptuously nodded their heads.

  
  


"Oh, you remind me much of my Sofia back home~!" His eyes glinted with excitement, "It's just that she has longer hair and longer clothes and a large coat. I'm sure she will love to meet you both someday!" 

"She's usually worried a lot about me though, but I'm sure she can handle being alone and dealing with monsters. I did try to make her come here with him but she's way too busy. She will definitely come by next time though." 

"You seemed to admire this Sofia girl." 

"Of course! I love her very much~! She's mine soon to be wife, after all." 

The room fell to silence after he

"What's wrong?" He began, starting to look rather a 

  
  


"So if you're dating your world's Sofia, then shouldn't my Sophia and I be together too…?" 

"Are you implying that you both aren't a couple here?" 

“Um… no.”

He was seemingly shocked to hear such words, “Surely, after all, you been through together you will fall in love and realized your emotions but alas I supposed this world isn’t prepared for that just yet.”

Magoroku supposed he could be right, they did do a lot

* * *

“No fair!” 

He dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike.

“Heh~!” The blonde undividedly snicker at his loss, drawls at the mere idea as the edge of his lips ostensibly stretched to a satisfied sneer, “Looks like you lost, Magoroku-chan~!”

“Hey, stop laughing at me!” He shouted once more, dramatically pointed his fingers at the male in grilled, “

* * *

Magoroku Shido was his unexpected buddy, unfortunately being paired up with him at the orders of Kyouya Gaen. His future seemed bright, having a rather rich and influential father to take care of him. His only known family was his father, the recorders showed that his mother had died while giving birth to him. Assuming, with that piece of evidence he didn't have any other family willing to take him.

Gallows unmistakably possessed an ominous connection to Magoroku Shido and Sophia Sakharov. Existing a disagreeable obligation with both simultaneously. Observing from abroad and persisting within his card to picket those two effortlessly neglect their fondness for each other. Undoubtedly, Magoroku endured ever-growing capacities for her as developments went by.

All of this lasted unrealistically, presuming is in admiration amidst your particular buddy but not a substantial variety of design. Not friendship nor passionate but an entity that occurred linking both. 

Evidently begetting passionate consequences or even dating your own buddy was forbidden, touching or smooth caressing obtained faulty by most in both societies. 

  
  
  


“Geh, Magoroku!” His raspy voice called for his buddy as he flew up from his card. His voice 

“Huh?”

“Geh, I want to join,” being blunt but not disclosing what he wanted to join.

“Eh, join what, Gallows?”

“You and big sis Sophia.”

“Oh, you don’t really need to ask, I mean, 

“Your relationship, 

“Is that some sort of deranged joke?”

“Geh, I’m being serious.”

“I-I don’t… I don’t… is that even allowed? Buddies are supposed to have a close bond but something romantic? I’m sure that has to be forbidden.”

“No rules affirm that having any sentimental affections for your buddy is prohibited, however, we should still remain cautious.” 

Magoroku parted his lips in shock, turning his head to face his girlfriend, “So, it’s not banned?”

Once again, she shook her head with a no in response. 

“Fine, we’ll give you a chance to at least prove that you’re being serious.

* * *

「あなたは私が節約する価値がないような気分になります！」  
  


'うわぁ！'

想像を絶する―藤堂尊六は前述のことを説明できる―発生している分子の切り離しはないが、ここで彼は続けた。ソフィアと一緒に逃げるために学校の規則を明かし、天戦の可能性からテンブを精力的に奪おうとします。これは、彼が屈服するときに落ち込んだことを意味していました。父親は彼の予期しないシーケンスに漠然と不満を抱くでしょうが、彼の父親は一瞬刑務所に居住しています。現在は無期限です。

自分以外のすべてのものを保証する;彼の強さ、彼の老朽化した没頭する義務、彼らの指揮官からの揺るぎないザッピング、ますます増大する悲惨さ。それでも、ソフィアが生み出したほど大幅に進化したものはありませんでした。彼の白い髪の助手は、もう一度一緒に働くために相棒学園に戻っていました。それでも、孫六は責任を持って彼女の到着を推測し続けましたが、これは彼の選択ではありませんでした。彼は命令に従う必要があったので、彼は両手を広げて学校に彼女を戻しました。

習慣的に、日焼けした髪は、彼がやっていることの責任を他の人に移すことでした。率直に言って、彼がこの概念にいたことを認め、彼がこの間隔で誠実に倫理的であったとの孤独な賢明な証言を推測した。彼が時々ソフィアを後ろから批判したのとは異なり、彼女の行動、彼女の失敗。しかし、彼らは両方とも、妥当性、難なく入手でき、いくつかの非本質的な努力を生み出すことなく彼女の前線を進める得点に関してさらに厳しく垂直でした。

彼と一緒に到達するために女性をだまし、一般的にはすべてアイボアカデミーと呼ばれた親しみのある施設の場所を放棄しました。明らかに、彼は前述のものを整理することを嘆いて進んでいました。生徒会の本能がゆったりと突き刺さっていたので、相棒に続くように彼に助言し、エッジワイズ攪拌が再び発生しました。彼は以前彼の生徒会サービスのために彼の主題をジャグリングし、彼らの両方が莫大な取引になるつもりでなかったコースを断つほど十分に前向きであり続けました。彼らはできれば賢く本を書いていて、追いつくのは問題ないというクラスでかなり上手でした。

最高学年を達成し、学校の頂点に立つ。彼の構造と同じぐらい疲れ果てているので、彼は必要です。彼はすべての素数を具体的に同一視することを解決することはできません。たとえば、学校を出て旅行に出かけるときに彼のしかめっ面に対応できるとは考えていません。

彼の性癖は頻繁に彼を監禁し、その衝動を満たした。そのように推測するのに失敗した。彼が刺すことはせず、規律を創り出したときの卑劣なことは彼の多様な暗黙の構成では決してなかった。彼の傾向がさらにミニチュア録音に匹敵することを認めなかった場合、彼はフィビングを進めるでしょう。

彼の柔らかな覆いとして知られている暖かさに包まれて、彼は彼のオフィスの下の力で平和に眠りについたほとんどの最大限のあいまいさ。ほとんどの夜はそれほど目立つものではなく、悪夢が彼の夢のような状況を飽和させ、彼の驚異的な失敗を燃やし、彼の体を打つ激怒しただけでした。

消滅を考案するが、欠陥を汚す。彼の主人が彼の罰を緊急に停止するように突き刺し、叫んでいる間に起きる。髪の毛がはみ出しているところまで歩くと、ベッドが汗に浸り、まるで水たまりに飛び込んだかのようにフレームを輝かせた。彼の鼻孔を主張する香りは反抗的だった側面の日焼けは前髪をしつこく頬の側面に執拗にくっついてコードにし、髪をしわくちゃにするように工夫した。彼が朝に目覚めたとき、彼の顔色には顕著な傷がありました。

男は確かにほとんどの時間を費やして、他の人の目には完璧で上品であることを確認していました。化粧品を使って、彼は気分が悪くなった軽い傷跡を隠すために隠れました。時間の経過とともに、彼は間違いなくメイクアップやカラースキンの使用に長けています。知られている傷跡を台無しにすることを拒否する可能性があるのと同じように、彼は見栄えを良くしたいと思っています。彼が十分に知っていた馬六六士道は、このような低いところに到達することを決して許さなかった、それは部屋に立っている二人にとって非常に異質でした。

「私が欲しかった力はどうなったの！？」

「なぜ私はそのような失敗をしたのですか！？」

彼の潜在的な謎のすべては保留され、彼の潜在意識の背後に隠されて隠され、それが彼を魅了していました。毎日のように感じることは、彼が終わらせられない無限ループにいるかのようにまったく同じでしたが、彼はこれから抜け出したくありませんでした！彼はできませんでした！このソフィアを離れる可能性があったとしても、彼を追跡し、彼を奪います。  
彼が少女がいつも彼女と一緒にキャッシュしたティール放送テーブルを使って、少女が彼の地下室に配置したすべてのものを知覚したことに疑いの余地はありませんでした。彼女が無意識のうちに彼にストーカーをしているのではなく、彼らがその間にABCカップと一緒に合意に至り、すべてがそこに設置されていることを確認するためだけでした。それでも、彼女は何とかすべてを認識しました。  
「いいえ、私、辻堂孫六、失敗したことはありません！」  
瞬間的なアーキテクチャであるすべての家具での単純化されたアプリケーションの不快感を解消します。彼の衝動に向かってスパイラルし、理論的にすべての個々のウニの広範な仕様を詰め込んで操縦します。すべての欠陥、脆弱性、集中力、そして進行する可能性のある誤認のカタログです。その女の子は彼の考えを補充し続けました。彼が思い出すことができる限り彼女と一緒に働いていたにもかかわらず、彼らは彼らの主人からの義務と処分を除いて本当に真剣に考えたことはありませんでした。正直なところ、彼女をさらに推測するアプローチは、彼の記憶を後でさえも収束させず、彼女の私的な存在がどのように起こったかの証拠はありませんでした。  
彼女は継続的かつ例外的に、自分自身についてのもっともらしいものは調査するのにかなり複雑な体格であり、家族の人生を秘密にするのに非常に素晴らしく、潜んでいる本物の困難さを支えていたので、あいまいなほどあいまいでした。結果として、存在しない花嫁の学習にアクセスできることを意味しない。そのようなことに対して独特の認定を得ることは複雑であると決定された。断固として、ピアスは彼の自尊心を妨げ、自発的に臆病になり、彼女の気質に仕えました。彼女の簡潔な側面と特徴のそれぞれは、定期的に彼のコアから彼を離れてつかんでいます。彼は心からこの女性を推測しなかった。  
彼女の鮮やかな青いコード化された目は、空虚にかなり頻繁に公然とギャップを作った。彼女がどのように彼女の後部を偽装したかは、疑いもなく状況の管理を得ました。彼女の性格は、何も特定されず、中立を呼び起こし、孤立していました。正確には、彼が想定したとおりに、自分になりすまそうとするのが好きです。この懐疑論は間違いなく彼を防御から遠ざけた。彼女の発言はどんな結果を示すためにも不快ではありませんでした。それはまったく占有されておらず、目立ったピッチはありませんでしたが、ほとんど避けられていました。  
欠員の内部全体に押し寄せる抑制されたメロディ。通常は個人を震わせるように製剤化する収斂性の空気、彼らの血漿が急いでいる、彼らの覆いに近づいていることで発生したうずきの傷として。外部の謎、したがって摂取を作成します。北極の空気がボイドの空孔を囲み、これらの黄褐色のコード化されたロックを通り抜け、彼の髪の緊張の中を流れています。これは彼の羊皮紙を法外な力で撫で、氷のような態度を際立たせました。彼の厄介なコード化された髪は競技者に流れ、さわやかに分類されました。彼の味覚の最高峰。彼の考えは彼を繰り返し拘束し続け、その衝動を養った。そのように推測するのはひどかった。とりあえずそれらの単なる感情を脇に振り払ってください。  
夕暮れは、彼女の分け隔てのない実質が、うずうずし、憂鬱、そして苦しみのないぼんやりとしたものから守られた苦しんでいる滞在に基づいていたかのように、彼女を近くに永久に不確定に線維性のままでした。彼が彼女のそばで受けた特定の恐ろしい知覚のためだけに利用するであろう明確な発言は、彼の本質の支配的な質感でそれらの企業を容認しました。テンペストが収まり、忘却のように過去を一掃するにつれ、カーネルは非常に深刻になりました。  
無垢な無言は彼のオフィスの内部によく適した保証で持続しました、彼が積極的に無作法に憤慨したのでこれは満足するので、これは彼らにとって際立ったルーチンでした。彼女の言葉の欠如と明確に表現することを望まないことは、彼が彼の概念を宣伝するための制約の本質であり、予期せぬ中断や反響なしに彼自身の講義を受けました。彼の前側面から見たところ正確。  
それらのどれも、すべての職業を含むそれぞれの追加の適切な中で、言葉で表現したり、扱いやすいやり取りを追求したりせず、何かが自分の傾向をつかんだ場合、または単純化した議論を始めることが浮上したときに、口頭で口頭で話すことはほとんどなく、インスタンス中に実装する適切な手順であった時間。しかし、それだけでは十分ではありませんでしたが、彼らは自分の考えについて着実な講義を望んでいました。ソフィアから、それが必要なときだけ話します。冬の女神はいつでも呼びかけられたときに静かに主導権を握っていたが、彼女はよく黙って働いていた。  
欠員の独占的な混乱は、彼の現代的な文書がそれとのコミュニケーションを確立したとき、彼の現代的な文書の上で滑って滑らかに落書きした彼のペンの振動でした。彼の海軍のコード化された目は、まるで彼の囲いが記事にどうしようもなく執着し続けているかのように博覧会にくぎ付けになった。広範囲を目指して、彼のペンにギャップをあけ、主観に対して彼の四肢を厳しく握りしめます。残りの文書は彼の反対側の手のひらで完全にアクセス可能でした。珍しい種類の無制限のシーケンス回路と同様に進化する可能性のある白いユニークな情報メニュー内に殺到します。

彼は彼の義務、彼の生徒会の責任に非常に集中していました。活動を調整し、議論の余地なく彼が個々の文書を慎重に検討したことを起源として前述した。もちろん、彼は積極的に機能し、非効率的に機能するかもしれません。そして、外見上、彼のアシスタントはそれに応じてこれらの割り当てで彼に対応します。

彼は引き続いて受け入れを拒否したが、責任はシーズンの最大値を個別に維持するよりもはるかに困難に成熟した。彼は根深いインスピレーションを必要とし、頭を振って、しつこい平静さを取り除いたと感じました。彼は一瞬考えてはいけません。彼の傾向がミニチュアのレコーディングに似ていたことを認めなかった場合、彼はフィビングを進めます。

彼は決して荒涼としたものが好きではなく、稲妻の単なるアイデアが彼に引き金を引いてきており、それは具体的には、彼が彼の体を貫く絶対的な苦痛、電気の寒さと刺し傷を軽蔑するという証拠に由来します。彼の裏地はしっかりと浮上した。彼はこれを非難した。情報のこれらの説明を受けることを切望することはありませんが、紛れもなく恐ろしいことに似ており、示されています。それは穏やかな無情を受け入れた。それは、包囲する羅針盤の不快でありながら心の休みの休暇に、無礼に寄り添いました。機会を認めることは永遠にも彼の献身でしたが、ソフィアはソフィアが気温の権威を獲得したかのように起こりました。

彼は受け入れ続けるためにつまずきましたが、責任はシーズンの最大値を個別に維持するよりもはるかに困難に成熟しました。彼は根深いインスピレーションを必要とし、頭を振って、しつこい平静さを取り除いたと感じました。彼は一瞬考えてはいけません。

猛烈に怒鳴りながら、彼の堅い手袋をしたクラスプから彼のペンを脱出させます。彼の管轄のデスクでペンの相反性を表現する騒々しい強打に耳を傾け、その過程で彼の耳には騒動が鳴り響きました。圧力の山と絶え間ない驚異の波の中で生き残ったのは、かつて彼が逃げることができなかった彼の非難された高校の経験でした。

彼の枠組みは緊張し、学校の将来の計画についての緊張と不安でびしょ濡れです。彼の悪徳のバランスをとった不確定に重要なことは、馬六がさらにたるむためにどのように要求したかを明らかにしました、おそらく、彼女はそれらの発言に正確でした。彼は自分の時間と時間がないことから、自分の職務と責任からのすべての事件（Tenbuを行使しようとする彼の陰謀を計算する）から圧力を受けることに同意していました。彼の目は鈍く、その輝きを失った。彼の青の色合いはより灰色がかっていた。海軍の目は部分的に開き、まぶたは垂れ下がっています。疲れ果てた彼の表情は内臓的に強調され、目を覚まし続けることを余儀なくされました。目を閉じて一晩中鳴らすことの禁止をいじめる。彼の死体は彼の疲れから完全に粉砕するように指示しました。

薄っぺらさが落ち着きを取り戻し、まばゆい日焼けした髪からの軽薄な落ち着きのあるふわふわした服を着て、彼らの両方を彼らのアパートで比類のないものにしました。ゼファーは完全にさらに繁栄し、それは単に終わりのない泡でした。ボイドの空孔を取り巻く渦巻く北極の空気、それがまさに彼の心が今感じた方法です。

すべてのステップで、彼は慣れ親しんだ施設に向けて運動し、絶え間なく彼を驚かせた高揚感の刻み目を追加しました。彼は、彼の本当の感覚が壊滅的に高められたことへの切望、欲望への願望を忘れました。これを心配して飲み込むと、彼の腹部は彼が気を付けたように恐怖で蓄積されていました。彼の手足はイライラしたように見え、スラブが引きずられて彼の体重が抑えられ、結晶の液体の波の包括的な波に沈んでいるかのように嗅いだ。

それにもかかわらず、彼は、長い道のりで彼にとって特に有益であることが証明された顕著な思い出があったという孤立した区別。彼の猛威には、彼がクロールしたデータと、それらを理解しようとする無数の約束が詰め込まれていました。ソフィアは、彼がその下で発生した最初の位置で、調査し、構成するための馬鹿げた鋭い体格でした。

ソフィアはここにとどまり、迷惑なほど彼を後ろにしっかりと追いかけました。彼女の表現は曖昧な注目すべき表現を欠いているままであり、彼女がこれに大丈夫かどうかを実際に特定することは、彼女の前を注視するだけであるので、彼にとってより困難なものでした。しかし、女性がかなりの不満や悪意を示さないことを喜んで疑っていました。彼女の鮮やかな青いコード化された目は、空虚にかなり頻繁に公然とギャップを作った。彼女がどのように彼女の後部を偽装したかは、疑いもなく状況の管理を得ました。

タップします。タップします。タップします。

彼女の灰色の黒っぽいかかとは基礎にキスします。彼女のゴムを舗装の上で繰り返し叩くことは、彼の潜在意識を慰めとして意図的にしかし間違いなく多様化させました。彼女のタップが彼の心と同期しているパターンとして、妨害はそれ自体ではむしろリズミカルでした。彼が代わりに聞き聞きしたいと思った欠陥のあるディクタフォンのパフォーマー。それにもかかわらず、呼吸とかかとの振動の他に、その上にある滑らかな灰色の舗装にキスし、それらを取り巻く孤立した既知の品質を維持しながら、そのような明らかな品質がありました。

さわやかな空気を味わい、豊かな肌にブラッシング。彼の繊細なコード化された髪は側面に流れ、メソッドでさわやかに発生しませんでした。この心の中で書かれたメンタルノートを受け入れる。

「いかずちマスターから連絡はありましたか？」

彼女は頭をなだらかに振った。彼女がその後解読する前に、静けさのいくつかの結果はそれらを放棄しました、「彼は過去5日間に私たちの存在を要求しませんでした」。

「え？」彼女の即席の開示は、彼の決定が当惑したハミングボリュームを明確に述べているときに彼が熱心だったことから始まりました。彼はこれまで真に監視したことはありませんでしたが、海軍の目は性欲を抱いていたので自発的に把握しました。間もなく、「通常、彼は毎日私たちに連絡します...彼は焦っているのを知っています...彼は大丈夫ですか？」

この保全を続けるために馬鹿六に返事を出すのを気にせず、彼女の目の前の仕事に目を戻しました。

亀裂を一掃する感情はありません。この構造の上に伝えられた様々な底のない罪の深淵をくすぐる。マゴロクの推測パターンの典型的な黄昏ではないため、夕方に関して不満やハフが頻繁に発生します。しかし、彼は生が好きで、具体的には肌寒さを軽視しているという証拠に由来しています。

彼らはあごの閉鎖を妨げ、疑いなく範囲内で作曲家を適切に保護する資格があることは疑いありません。彼は両方から適度に計り知れないカサカサ音を立てていると考えていました。お互いを明確にするために撤回する。サイレントは唇にとって適切な発言であり、口頭で表現したり、職業に適した互いにやり取りしたりできるやり取りを促したり、自分の傾向をつかんだり、単純化したものを見つけたときに唇を言葉で表現したりすることはほとんどありませんでした。議論は、当時のインスタンスで実装する適切な手順でした。しかし、それだけでは不十分であり、彼らの考えについての着実な講義を望んでいました。

「とは言っても、マスターから電話があったときに天部を勝ち取るための計画はある。」

彼女がそれを話しているとき、彼は彼のムチの下で不安そうに呼吸した。彼の内面と足もぐちゃぐちゃになりました。彼がこれまで処理することに慣れていなかったこの種の恐怖を満たすことを決して切望しません。彼の精神的な懇願は、成功する者と、彼がこれにどのように反応すべきかを指示します。本能は嫌悪であり、多くのことを与えるために彼らの所在に集中していた。この時点で、不思議な状況が彼の感覚を不規則に作動させていました。彼の精神競争、渦巻く決定、彼の唇を分ける。 「今度の計画は確かに確かなのか、ソフィア？」彼の声から、好奇心が強い口調として、その1つの質問で沈黙を破った。その疑問はまだ残っており、この心に残り、彼を悩ませています。

「ダ」首をかしげながら首を振った。彼女の頭がまばらな確認で著しく低下したので、彼女のまぶたを閉めました。彼女の顔の外観は定期的であるように静かで飾り気がありませんでした。彼女の表情の虚しさはまだすべての人が目撃するために表示されています。

予期せぬ衝突が彼の冷笑と衝撃をぶつけたので、彼の海軍コアは結果のために拡張しました。あなたがやる！？"描かれた彼の姿は、安全な海軍の目を輝かせながら振っていました。「その場合、私はあなたのテクニックについて聞きたいです！」

ソフィアは反応しませんでした、彼女の唇は決して離れませんでした。部屋は沈黙でいっぱいだった。男性は自分を彼女を見つめることを余儀なくされ、静かさが引き継がれた。彼女は彼に答えることができましたが、それの要点は何でしょうか？

「彼女は本当に計画を持っていますか？彼女は私に応答していません…。」

「それでよろしいですか？」

彼女が彼の尋問を解明することを拒否する理由を尋ねる。しかし、ソフィアは、指導の際に教材について広まったのではなく、彼女と一緒に奉仕してきた人々にとっては、彼女の無口さが紛れもなく明白でした。だから彼は彼女のために非常に落ち着くでしょう。

馬鹿六の概念は適度に痛み、消化困難でしたが、彼は自分の知性を維持するように自分自身に圧力をかけ続け、馬鹿六が他の人に吐き出していたにもかかわらず、彼らの決意は一生懸命に崩壊しましたが、1つの条件を持っていましたが、同様に徹底的に失望しましたが、 「私たちの最後のいくつかの計画はすでに失敗しました、そして私がそれが起こった場合、マスター・イカズチが再び私を軽くたたかれたいと思わないでください...！」

恐怖は、彼が個人の屈辱によって窒息させられた、今日最も予想される液体の大量の体に溺れているように彼が滞在し続けているかのように繰り返し現れました。拡張術を急ぐと、彼は鋸歯状の仕掛けで家紋を突き刺したように彼を実質的に重ねた。彼の現在の最高の警戒心は、誰か、だれでも、彼らが誰であろうと、計り知れないほどの教義ではなかったにせよ、握っていた。それが起こった場合、彼は純粋な恥にぶら下がるでしょう。この想像力が絶え間なく終わるのを待ち望んでいたが、彼が何らかの恐ろしいゲームで各レベルを恐怖で遊んでいたように、この感覚が進んでいたとしてもそれは決してなかった。

「あなたの判断を曇らせるために無関係な苦痛を招くことは失望に始まります」彼女は彼女を嗅いだように、表現はどんな心配も空虚も悪臭を放っていませんでした。車両。彼女の発話は心配を見せるために気になりませんでした。それはただ...空虚で、何もありませんでした。そう、辻堂。」

しかし、声はまだ不安に満ちていましたが、彼女はそれを隠すことに優れていました。それは彼女に期待されていました。彼はどちらかと言えば無情で、冷血で、サディスティックで、社会的でした。数量としての彼女の性格についてもっと早く考え直そうと彼を挑発する。彼女は彼の気持ちを気にしましたか？あるいは、彼女はそれのために単に求めていたのかもしれません。彼女は時々物事を考えすぎました。

孫六は応答せず、唇を強く噛み、息を吸い込んだ。彼の目は制御不能に震えています。彼の紺色のコード化された目は、彼女をちらりと繰り返し見つめていましたが、ほとんどの場合、機会の周りを駆け巡っていました。彼は前述のアドバイスを傍受することは困難でした。バディファイトについて扱いやすいガイダンスを提示することは、彼女が以前はまれにそれを達成するはずであったため、外国人ではありませんでした。

がっかりして目を細くして、眉毛を編みました。「まあ、雷でザップを打たないようにしながら、同時にみんなから秘密を守ろうとするのは難しいことではありません。」その考えが彼の認識に悲鳴を上げることを気にしないで、敗北した呼気を解放し、あるいは、彼の自給自足を裏切り、彼の仲間の腐敗の中でそれを率直に受け入れ、「Y-はい…あなたは正しいと思う…」

スキャンダルの取るに足らないほのめかしで彼のカラスのブーツで震えています。確かに、彼の以前に汚された評判は低迷するでしょう。永遠は彼を完全に傷つけたままにしたのではなく、発生する衝撃とその概念の使用の取るに足らない色合いにウインチした。おそらく、彼を治癒へと導いた一貫した不足者のために、彼の精神状態をいじっています。

彼の知恵は彼がそれらの虐待に固執することを止め、彼の意識の最も深い部分に残っていたのをやめました。常に彼の核心に食い込む。そして、その理由の一部を理解しました。ソフィアが彼女の失敗のために彼らの主人によって打たれるのを観察すること以外に何も望んでいません。その意図は単純な病的でサディスティックなファンタジーではなかった、いいえ、彼の合理化はかなり軽薄で合理的でした。自己耽溺はソフィアの風変わりさには明確に表れていなかったので、懐疑主義の裂け目を克服する間、常に外苑教也様の命令に耳を傾けました。彼女自身について、そして彼女の修士の提案のすべてを保存して達成する方法についての詳細を考えてみましょう。

彼はすべての素数を具体的に同一視することを解決することはできません。彼はしかめっ面に対応できるとは思わないワントラックの考え方、彼のストイックで悲惨な気質を含め、彼の近くで自分の行動を遠くから置き換える人を拒否します。皆をわきに押しのけ、彼の壊滅的な判断によって窒息させる。それらのぞっとするような幻想に待ち伏せし、手続きを止めた。

本当に、彼らはお互いにかなりユニークな関係を持っていました。彼との彼女の苛立ちにもかかわらず、彼らはお互いに対する不特定の敵意を観察しませんでした。その判断は常に不快に満ちていました。彼女は彼をさらに押し進めることを切望し、それを可能な限り粗く実行した。どちらも相手を切望して罰せられ、客観的に正当化されていることを認めた。明らかに、他の10代が切望したものは何でも、包括的に適切に把握しました。

彼らはあごの閉鎖を妨げ、疑いなく範囲内で作曲家を適切に保護する資格があることは疑いありません。彼は両方から適度に計り知れないカサカサ音を立てていると考えていました。お互いを明確にするために撤回する。彼らはそこに立って、良いミニチュアか二人のためにお互いを見つめていました。彼の潜在意識が突然彼の中に女性の存在について残っていたように急に。不思議なほどに神秘的で、驚くほどストイックで、縁までシニカル。彼女が主に過去に彼に提示することに快く手渡された中心性振戦。彼らの関与は計り知れないものから抽象化されましたが、それはそれに応じて使われ、その現実によって啓発されました。

ソフィアのストイックで悲惨な傾向のように、彼の近くで彼らの作戦を遠隔で代用する人を拒否しました。皆をわきに押し、彼女の壊滅的な判断によって彼自身を窒息させてください。それらの恐ろしい幻想に待ち伏せし、進行中のリプレイを固定しました。彼女は恐らく自己中心的だったと思われるが、それでも、彼女はキョウヤからの命令だけを受け、以前にも、彼は彼女に対して自分自身を推進していた。彼女は、彼は不器用で効果のない生徒会会長だったと言うので、それが彼女にとってこれまでにあるのはそれだけだと思い始めました。彼は彼女がしばしば彼にジャブを投げたことを知っていました

「そしてあなたがあなたのその計画で失敗した場合、私はマスター五十池にあなたを適切に罰させます！」彼の海軍のコード化された目にある敵意は、「私たちのマスターがついにあなたを罰するのを見るのが待ちきれません！」彼の唇の端が悪意に満ちていながらも輝かしい笑顔であったため、彼の呼気の下で可鍛性の焦げた声が包まれました。

「そして、あなたも罰せられるつもりはないと思いますか？」

彼は彼女の質問に突き刺さりました...ほぼセッションのほぼ中間まで手を持ち上げて、彼の指はクリンプしました。彼女のパフォーマンスに対するペナルティを取得するという単なる概念によって彼のフレーム全体が緊張し、彼の内面の波は弱々しくなった。孫六とソフィアは政策と規律の集大成に対処した。まとめて話し合うのはかなり面倒でありながらも不気味なテーマでしたが、誰かがいたずらをしたり学校の管轄区域を漏らしたりした場合の賠償の形態について話し合いました。馬六は仕事に来たばかりだと思っていて、かなり喜んでいた…

「そうじゃない…今度は目をつぶるつもりだよね、ソフィア？」

彼の哲学がそのような実質的なパズルを提案していた方法に反抗する。彼はそれらの言葉の重みを把握しました。彼は彼女が彼に送信するために揺れるストイックで目に見える承認を認識しました。彼女は彼の考えにも同様に喜びを与えないかもしれません。とにかく彼女が彼のことを気にかけるようなものではない。彼女の鈍感な性格は、より良くなるために進歩することは決してなく、彼はそれを受け入れましたが、反対する前に...いつものように不満を抱いていました。

「私はそうしません！それはあなたでしょう！死の辻堂のようにドレープされている彼女の写真は、彼の記憶の中で彼の記憶の中で光り、彼を食べていた。彼女が彼らの使命の1つのために彼のギアをドレープで覆うことさえ考えるだろうと彼は公然とショックを受けました、見返りにザップ。」

彼の言葉は彼女の眉毛がはっきりと眉をひそめた内で相互に圧迫し、もう一度イライラするようになったことを引き出します。もう一度目をふさぐ前に、舌をだらだらと広げ、「何をしようとも辻堂はいつも罰せられる」と正直に言います。

* * *

He winced as he entered the room, drain of most of his power. 

"Stop pretending to care! I know you don't!"

* * *

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. 

He felt nauseous bounded but he wasn’t unavoidable why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Was it ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function.

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Ah, Y-Yes?”

“I have each of the fighters in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Nodding stumblingly at her response, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges.

* * *

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. 

  
  


He contemplated at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations.

He persisted noiseless and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

His tone abode mollusk relatively relaxing, 

* * *

She arose to their radioactivity, detecting their courteous snores reverberate inside of her stirrups.

Magoroku occurred softly clinging to her sides, having his hands near her waist, his hand near her chest almost curling. Davide was on her other side,

* * *

She stood, tall and prideful. 

"A girl!?" He began to question. 

"At least… she doesn't look tough… right?" Gulping the tan-haired spoken next, peering eagerly at her, fear flashing within his eyes.

"She's not ugly either."

She narrowed her eyes, disliking his tone but still didn't voice anything.

"Is she a mute?" He raised his blow, "she isn't talking." 

  
  


"Um...hi," the tan-haired offered his hand, "I'm Magoroku Shido." 

"Oh, and that's Davide Yamazaki, don't mind him." 

  
  


He heard his knock at the first door, the rhythm took him out of his thoughts. Davide. It has to be him.

* * *

Everything suggested erring hereabouts. He owns no inkling what accompanied him here or why he continued compelled by these pairs of individuals. Possessing no remembrance of his antiquity before he arose to be a breathing discipline. 

“What are you guys, an old married couple?”

The tan-haired huffed in response, “In fact, we are blissfully married.”

“Well… that reveals a lot.”

* * *

The evening felt dry, devoid of any normal summer air

“Oh, Sophia!” Awardkly calling out to her, stepping closer towards her. His gloved hands sticking to the handle of his umbrella, “You’re going to get a cold if you stay out in the rain like that!”

* * *

Dreams. Ideals could and can be anything. Illusions are frequently nonsensical but his visions perpetually exhibited unusually ominously; exhaling inadequately to regulate. 

They haunted his dreams… Sophia Sakharov and Davide Yamazaki. The names would roll past his tongue with ease. Sometimes painfully moaning their names unknowingly, a mixture of both pain and pleasure swirling from within his voice. Incoherently staring at their longing eyes as they would do as they needed to him. This was his typical life now, unexpectedly so but one he wouldn't regret. 

_._

_._

_._

_Davide kept bothering him, following him around when Sophia wouldn't or couldn't. He could definitely sense his presence. Not like Davide hid the fact that he kept following his steps._

_"Hey, Magoroku~!" His lips would curve to a soft smile, "before I forget, I got you something~!" He tosses a bag at his frame, hitting the male in the face._

_"Hey! Don't throw things at me!" He angrily ordered the male,_

_"What's inside?"_

_"I guess you_

_Davide would casually laugh before, shifting closer towards him, letting his hands slip to his, grasping his fingers with the lightest of touches before pulling him towards an alleyway, in the darkest parts. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. His grip was as tight as Sophia's. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight._

  
  
  
  
  


Groaning, growing more familiar with the sudden surroundings, lifted himself upward from off of his coverings. Letting the blankets dripped off the side of his frame. He had another of those dreams again… 

  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

Kyouya Gaen had everything he eternally fancied… compatriots, estimation, property. Magoroku had none, no sympathizers and 

What was Magoroku Shido in his environment? Nothing but pure food? An unless body for his pleasure? 

He contemplated the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations.

He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

His tone abode mollusk relatively relaxing, 

_He’d sat down on the white coded blench, smiling happily to himself, “Today, I’m having sushi for lunch~!”_

_“Oh, you are, now~?”_

_“Huh?” He blinked his eyelids open, noticing two frames being mere inches away from him, 'Ah!? Where did they come from!?' Confusion filled his features, "Ah! Yikes!"_

  
  
  


_“Oh!” His eyes lit up with glint, “I supposed I should let you eat some of my food since you guys didn’t bring your own lunch,” lifting his green-colored box towards them, “Here, take some.”_

_“Man, I wish I could but—”_

_“We can’t.”_

_He constructed his tan-colored brow at that, gazing at the white-haired in complexity, incredulously, “Oh? Why is that?”_

_“Devouring human food is damaging to our health. Furthermore, our main food supply comes from blood. That said, eating your bento would be pointless to us.”_

_“It is!? So eating my food will hurt you?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually put your health at risk!”_

_Davide patted him on the back, a kind gesture, "Nah, you worry too much, Magoroku-Chan~! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us, you can't even hurt a fly if you wanted too."_

_"Then, l-I-Let me offer some of my blood later as a snack!"_

_"Hm, okay, sure," The male simply bobbed his head in a sharp agreement, licking his lips as if he was implying that he wanted some of what he was having, "Sounds like a fair deal to me~!"_

_Giving a brightly,_

_"I envy you," he sighed, leaning backward on the bench, "being able to eat all of this food, it must be really tasty and go outside without worrying to hide yourself. I would imagine what life would have been like as a normal boy if I wasn't turned into a vampire," they could definitely sense the immense emotions from his voice, surprisingly he had a lot of hidden feelings about being, "But if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met you both! So there's a good thing that came out of this."_

_"I guess, fiction doesn't show true difficulties."_

  
  


_“The fact that you haven’t told anyone that we’re breathing vampires is most impressive,” The male affirmed, “Especially considering you’re quite vocal about your opinions.”_

_The young tan-haired thought about that for a moment, “I mean, even if I told someone, no one would believe me.”_

_“We are careful with who we encounter and drink blood from, Davide, there is a little careless but luckily I’m here to take care of him.”_

_“Hey! I take care of myself just fine, y’ know!”_

_“Sure you can, that’s why I had to dress you like a little child."_

_“I'm fully capable of picking and dressing, thank you. It’s not my fault I hate wearing these disguises,” Pulling at the baggy brown hate on his head, letting it slip off to the side, not bothering to fix it, “Ugh. The hats always make ears sting."_

_“We don’t have much of a choice,” tipping forward without notification, originating the tan-haired to flinched, raising his box a little in the air so the female didn’t knock the item out of his hand. Lifting her hand to his hair, gripping the folds, fixing his hat, narrowing her eyes in pure annoyance, “Also, stop touching your hat, leave it be.”_

_The male let out a soft but awkward chuckle at their banter, "_

_“Honestly, I’m glad you two came here! I feel... less lonely eating all by myself.”_

  
  


_“My father is a politician, actually. He’s not around much because of his work and since I don’t have a mother or any other family I’m aware of, it’s usually just me," he gazed down at his box of food, "It’s always been that, though." His tone was lowered than before almost whispering the soft tone of his sorrow, "But that's fine," his voice raised with_

_half of these fools can't see how great I am._

_“You don’t have any friends to hang out with?” Davide interrogated._

_“No, you guys are my first friends," he shook his head, disregarding his sudden thoughts, he would continue to talk about himself but he was craving to know more about them, "Though, I want to learn more about your relationship."_

_They watched as their gazes turned to shock but spoke nothing._

_"You both are surprisingly different but seemed to get along for the most part, " the males continue his explanation, "I want to know more about that."_

_The male sniffled, "Not that you should know that but I guess we should share that part. Right, Ice Queen?"_

_His black eyes traveled to meet the female's gaze, only nodding, "Da."_

_"We… had a rather sophisticated relationship since the beginning, since the first time we met. Her constantly staring into the void of sheer nothingness and taking_

_She was really silent and alone most of the time so I felt pity for her so I decided to talk to her. Let's just say, she wasn't really talkative but I used to annoy her by constantly throwing jabs at her and she would react to me."_

_Magoroku heeded those words, being rather inquisitive._

_"We both got on each other's nerves but this awful person, the humans, overpowered our home and nearly burnt everything, my family was already dead by that time and I didn't want to be alone so I ran to get Sophia and luckily she was alive but unfortunately, her family was also dead. Anyway, let's just say that we unintentionally became good friends."_

_"You still annoyed me, idiot. However, we grew closer due to Master Kyouya-sama. Let's not forget him."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Him."_

_"This master of yours…" Magoroku awkwardly started, "I also want to learn more about him. I find him… interesting."_

_"He's the leader of the vampire's kingdom. We found him while running in the woods. He promised to help us in exchange he gave us all of the blood we needed and home along with it," letting out a deep breath, "We struggled quite dangerously to get to the top of his ranks but we are delighted that we did."_

_"Were you guys always Vampires?"_

_"Da. That's the reason humans attacked us, we were young but intelligent to escape it when we did."_

_"But, no one knows that vampires existed or even about your small town?" His_

_I find it odd that even the history books never started anything about Vampires."_

_"It's like that and that's because Kyouya-sama made sure everything about our sensibility was eliminated from history."_

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Hey, Magoroku-chan~!” He haphazardly motioned his palm to reception as the edge of his lips rotations to a comprehensive grin, submerging his characteristics, “I’ve noticed that you didn’t leave your bedroom for a few days, are you holding up okay?”

Magoroku perceived his courage gutter additionally down his thorax at his blunt observations. That interrogation elicits his frenzy to emerged once more, swallowing back his fractures and undesired perturbations. Chewing his bottom margins. They implied cognizant that he’d avoided them and that denoted the solitary revelation. Acknowledging that they sustained intellectual tolerably to calculate that out by now. 

“Wait, have you been avoiding us, hm?”

“Wh-What!?” Boosting his hands in justification, fumbling apprehensively, “N-No, Of course, not! As if, I would never do that! Not to you guys!”

“Hm?” 

The partially slanted blonde leasing out an insignificantly hummed in response, borrowing his eyelids. His lips drained beneath substantially remodeling grimacingly in dissatisfaction. A shockingly serious interpretation displaying his features. Unitednessly that the tan-haired never testify previously. He couldn’t tell if his assertions transpired immeasurable enough. Davide emerged attentive to his undersized subterfuges and bellows. Distinguishing that the male wasn’t corrupting his justifications.

“Strange. I sense that you're lying to me, Shidou-Chan…” His temper continued to muffle dull, almost crowded with calamity. As his small black eyes glance away for a mere moment at a time, cupping his fist beneath his mandible effectively as if he occupied contemplating about something, droning before he withdrew his fingers away from his jawbone, sliding his eyes posterior to stare at Magoroku, exerting a mere measure advancing, “That, or you could be outwitting me.”

“...But, I’m not tricking you, I—”

“Shut up!” Spontaneously mislays his controlled nature, exploding at his sweetheart’s statements. Observing him grimace at his impromptu resonance, “

“C-Calm down, Davide!”

He denies to adopt, “Oi, don’t fucking dictate me on what to fucking do! You’re not my damn Ice Queen!”

Flinching at his tone of voice, Magoroku gulped, “P-Please…”

“Please what, hm?” Paraphrasing his despondent bidding. His mood transpired shockingly stiff, tinged with something that the tan-haired would comparatively as mocking, “So various concerns can originate with the slogan “please” 

His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of air, and teasing to occur expeditiously. His grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight. Shockingly so. 

  
  
  


“Davide!” A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

Magoroku's mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held up tightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright.

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? His companion, his darling, his everything approximately terminated his presence? He began to damage him. But Davide wouldn’t prepare that. No… Davide held his presence, his serum, his fortitude. It's just his vampire instincts kicking in, nothing but that. But… Davide… 

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

_“No fair!”_

_He dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. The end of his lips dipping to a disgruntled pout at his misfortunate. His navy eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike. His solid cards nearly fell from his grip. Her expression was devoid of any eloquence but he could tell she was gratified with her win but her lips sniff body movement didn’t incipit that._

_She just was expressing any of her wins correctly,_

_“Heh~!” The blonde undividedly snicker at his loss, drawls at the mere idea as the edge of his lips ostensibly stretched to a satisfied sneer, “Looks like you lost, Magoroku-chan~!”_

_“Hey, stop laughing at me!” He shouted once more, dramatically pointing his fingers at the male in grilled._

_“Y’ know, you’re a dolt for thinking you win against her.”_

_“I would like to see you do any better!?”_

_“But he cheated...”_

_“He always cheats,” Being blunt, hardly shrugging, not paying any heedless to his actions, “That is just how he was raised,_

  
  


He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“As I thought, you’re the problem here.”

His eyes steepened at her words, distressingly peering inside of her “What?”

  
  


He just feels safe with her. He's clinging to her in hopes for her to save him.

“I heard Davide’s noisy yelling from across the building and assumed that the worse was occurring,” she eagerly explained her words to the tan-haired on the floor, “I exercised procedure as swiftly as I could.”

“We can sense your lies, Shido.”

“If you’re depressed about something it would be for the best to say such,” 

His expression was written with pure confusion and shock, “Wait, how do you know I’m depressed!?”

“Davide also has depression. I have been with Davide for basically all of my existence to know the sighs and how to handle him when’s upset, you don’t have that experience.”

“Why are you still with us? We have done nothing but repeatedly harm you. You had many probabilities to escape this but you resist to perform on it.”

“I thought about that when I was in that room, even when I was nearly choked to death…” He uttered morosely, “Insincerity, I don’t want to leave, despite nearly dying back there… I just can’t do it, I understand how serious this circumstance is but 

“You’re not bitter at Davide for practically strangling you?”

“I lied to him when I shouldn’t, I made him upset and he had every right to 

“I believe he’s currently inside his room.”

Conscientiously mangling her fingers on the entrance enclosure, stirring the wood accessibly by measurement or two. Her responses were loaded with prudence also as if she continued enduring attentively as the door slightingly squeaked unrestricted, “Davide,” the strictness of her voice seemed to already fade bequeathing her to the deliberate tone being saturated with solicitude.

“Go away, Sophia,” his blabber remained raspy, horsed but also swelled with sentimentality, not fretting to furnish explanation his accustomed nicknames and favorite handles, spontaneously surmising that he’d wasn’t frolicking nearby anymore.

She didn’t heed to his declarations, preferably of permitting the entry wholly grate allowable provoking him to hissed and wince within the concealment of his chamber. His room was gloomy, unlike Magoroku’s his windows weren’t open or had seethrough blinds covering the outer layers instead he had a diminutive conscientiously inflamed candle standing in the middle of his. 

Leasing his eyes to concentrate in the somberness, unreliably he lived naturally as a human so he couldn’t see much besties the light from the hallway that was seeping fully in the room. Sophia was a vampire so she had much better visions dwelling in the dark without the need of the lights, he’d supposed. 

Sophia advised him to impel forward and so he performed on her wordless compositions, ponderously striding past the threshold, subletting adequate leeway for the female to also roam confidential, permitting her to profession him towards the male. 

Davide’s structure transpired buckled on his beddings, knees conclude towards his bosom, his muscly arms encircled encompassing his frame, his ears tranquility flattened against his hair. Indolently retiring his jawbone on the mandibles of his kneecaps. His lips still in a saddened frown, 

  
  
  


With that, Davide gently pushed Magoroku on the bed, pressing his body against his without saying anything. Pushing the fabric further down his waist, exposing his utter body and next. Teasingly, tracing his fingers along the edges of his collarbone. Picking a spot to easily bite, digging his fangs deeply within his skin.

He whimpered at the sudden pain, a feeling of pleasuring shocks running past his neck but made no protest to push him off. Awkwardly

  
  


She arose to their radioactivity, detecting their courteous snores reverberate inside of her stirrups.

Magoroku occurred softly clinging to her sides, having his hands near her waist, his hand near her chest almost curling. Davide was on her other side,

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, let me inside your mind. Don't keep pushing me away. Not today. Not ever again. I want to understand you, get to know who you truly are.**

**What are your thoughts? What is the truth in your soundless words and unspoken love for me? Do you even love me at all?**

**Why did you save me? What was the meaning of that? Why do you constantly leave me alone? To rot? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation?**

**Why must our relationship burn in the fire you placed out? Is that what you want?**

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, slowly starting to fall for her actions and suddenly empty words. Why? Why did his heart have to travel to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Oh, wait… I don't think she even remembers having any. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

But she never came to meet him… 

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

“What is it?”

This was ominous but anticipated, given she survived as a vampire. Her soft pale ghost-like coded skin was an indication. Such intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“...” 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. Fleecy white bulges hardly jerking. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging my meal.”

She whistled more… impatient than ordinary, as if she was soliciting to get his blood. The feeling of his whole world instantly halted, “Wh-What!?” 

Encircling her fingers around his collar, brushing his skin carelessly before her handle advanced more laborious, suffocating. Discovering that he was incapable to recuperate, gagging. His utterance swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of ventilation, and tantalizing to befall expeditiously. Her cinch obtained as persuasive as some class of bodybuilder, illicit. Dreadfully crushing. Inundating miserly. Shockingly indefinite. She continued smothering, choking him, but why? Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Sophia would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Magoroku's subconscious denoted scrambling, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

She immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request, permitting her aways coasted incessantly, exerting an insignificant step backward. 

The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“What was that for!? Why did you feel the need to choke me!?”

“Don’t annoy me.”

  
  


That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. 

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, grant me inside your cognizance. Don't continue thrusting me away. Not today. Not ever again. I desire to understand you, get to know who you sincerely are.**

**What are your views? What is the integrity in your inaudible speeches and unspoken emotion for me? Do you even embrace me at all?**

**Why did you save me? What was the significance of that? Why do you continually depart yourself away from, leaving me isolated here? To disintegrate? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation? In your own statements, you declared, truthfully, I’m the more proficient buddyfighter then anyone. Was that what you really deem here?**

**Why must our connection tingle in the sparkle you arranged out? Is that what you want? Is that your unhealthy indulgence?**

**Halt driving elsewhere and be inexplicit...**

The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades. Would she follow? Would she come to see him eventually? 

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

She didn’t want this… not to torture him like this… not again. Observing him standstill and suspended in position. The adhesive marble comprising his frame. 

* * *

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, he'll do anything just for this woman. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

A call, a soft tone of the buzzing on his phone took him off guard. He froze within his place.

She saved him. Did that matter to her at all? Did she regret her actions in the end? She shouted that he was the world's greatest buddyfighter. Was that her truth? Was that how she truly felt for her? Was it all just a lie

"Shido."

The feeling of his whole world instantly halted. 

"Sophia… is this you?"

"Da." 

"Um...Why are you calling me!?" 

"Come along outside of Aibo's fighting stage."

She said no more. He would instantly recognize that she was going to be as vague as possible. 

"Huh? Aibo's fighting stage? Why that location?"

She didn't respond, only hanging up. Causing the male to let out a dreadful breath of air. 

Was this important to her? Why the fighting stage? Is she planning on watching him buddyfight? Did she request a buddyfight? He shook his sudden thoughts away. Odd, considering she rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, grant me inside your cognizance. Don't continue thrusting me away. Not today. Not ever again. I desire to understand you, get to know who you sincerely are. I refuse to gallop away from your glamour.**

**What are your views? What is the integrity in your inaudible speeches and unspoken emotion for me?**

**Do you even want to embrace me at all? Do you not want me? Or do you not understand how to express your emotions properly?**

**Then...**

**Why did you save me that time? What was the significance of that? Was that merely from the fact that you still needed me then? Why do you continually depart yourself away from, leaving me isolated here? To disintegrate? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation? In your own statements, you declared, truthfully, I’m the more proficient buddyfighter than anyone. Was that what you really deem here?**

**Why must our connection tingle in the sparkle you arranged out? Is that what you want? Is that your unhealthy indulgence? Invariably aching me, allowing me to get zap while you did nothing to assist. You just rest and stand there, icy eyes merely void of anything but you always kept them close. Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?**

**Halt driving elsewhere and be inexplicit…**

**Please come back to me, Sophia. Please return once more. In case you will, I will be waiting for you here.**

**~ The Great Magoroku Shido~!**

“This note is simply pathetic!” Groaning loudly, he crumbled the same piece of paper from within his hands, throwing the sheets across his office, “Why would I bother to write that in the first place? It’s not like she’s going to read this, though, I don't even know where she lives in the first place" 

The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades. Would she follow? Would she come to see him eventually? 

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

A call, a soft tone of the buzzing on his phone took him off guard. He froze within his place.

"Shido."

The feeling of his whole world instantly halted. 

"Sophia… is this you?"

"Da." 

"Um...Why are you calling me!?" 

"Come along outside of Aibo's fighting stage."

She said no more. He would instantly recognize that she was going to be as vague as possible. 

"Huh? Aibo's fighting stage? Why that location?"

“You ask too many questions.”

“I…”

“Don’t make me wait, this is important, 

She didn't respond, only hanging up. Causing the male to let out a dreadful breath of air. 

Was this important to her? Why the fighting stage? Is she planning on watching him buddyfight? Did she request a buddyfight? He shook his sudden thoughts away. Odd, considering she rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

  
  
  
  


She didn’t want this… not to torture him like this… not again. Observing him standstill and suspended in position. The adhesive marble comprising his frame. 

“Did… Kyouya-sama told you to come here to talk to me?”

She swayed her head in an effortless negative.

“Oh?” He drawls for a mere consequence, “Are you still working with him?”

That was a dumb question. Of course, she was still working with him! Why wouldn't she!? 

“Kyouya-sama found no use for me anymore so he permitted me to withdraw, he’s currently concentrating on his projects alone for the time being,” her sky coded eyes glinted with an emotion he never witnesses before, an occasional mixture of despondency and misfortune. The only disturbance ostensibly trickling under her cracks, swearing that she transpired pessimistic regarding this but he vocalized oblivion. Intelligibly persisted on gazing at her, scrutinizing her, “not that the aforementioned there is any of your affairs.” 

“I-I-I’m sorry to hear that, Sophia!” Recklessly screeching, fumblingly pouring his true thoughts out right in front of her, “I mean, you were so close and all. I can’t visualize the variety of sensations you’re enduring right now. Losing someone you heed so much and wanted them to come to pursue you back… I can’t… I…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Blinking out of his solicitudes, “I’m fine!”

“I don’t recollect you functioning so…agitated around me. You appear to be considerably apprehensive, more so than usual. Am I making you uncomfortable, Shido?”

Why would she even care? 

* * *

He huddled a little closer towards her.  
  


* * *

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement—viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating—almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further, merely whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again. But he lets her, allowing her to drink her much need food when she had too. Simply giving up on trying to stop her.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival, he presumes. Sophia required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

**_Tap._ **

A scanty dab on the structure with an articulated heel, extracting him away from his extensive deliberation, 

“Sophia?”

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored paving above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. 

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Her eyes glued on him, studying his every movement, every sway. hose footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check.

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to show up, I will have you know you’re late.”

Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, let me inside your mind. Don't keep pushing me away. Not today. Not ever again. I want to understand you, get to know who you truly are.**

**What are your thoughts? What is the truth in your soundless words and unspoken love for me? Do you even love me at all?**

**Why did you save me? What was the meaning of that? Why do you constantly leave me alone? To rot? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation?**

**Why must our relationship burn in the fire you placed out? Is that what you want?**

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, slowly starting to fall for her actions and suddenly empty words. Why? Why did his heart have to travel to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Oh, wait… I don't think she even remembers having any. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

But she never came to meet him… 

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

“What is it?”

This was ominous but anticipated, given she survived as a vampire. Her soft pale ghost-like coded skin was an indication. Such intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“...” 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. Fleecy white bulges hardly jerking. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging my meal.”

She whistled more… impatient than ordinary, as if she was soliciting to get his blood. The feeling of his whole world instantly halted, “Wh-What!?” 

Encircling her fingers around his collar, brushing his skin carelessly before her handle advanced more laborious, suffocating. Discovering that he was incapable to recuperate, gagging. His utterance swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of ventilation, and tantalizing to befall expeditiously. Her cinch obtained as persuasive as some class of bodybuilder, illicit. Dreadfully crushing. Inundating miserly. Shockingly indefinite. She continued smothering, choking him, but why? Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Sophia would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Magoroku's subconscious denoted scrambling, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

She immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request, permitting her aways coasted incessantly, exerting an insignificant step backward. 

The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“What was that for!? Why did you feel the need to choke me!?”

“Don’t annoy me.”

  
  


That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. 

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

* * *

He huddled a little closer towards her, engulfing in her warmth.

* * *

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement—viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating—almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further, merely whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again. But he lets her, allowing her to drink her much need food when she had too. Simply giving up on trying to stop her.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival, he presumes. Sophia required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

**_Tap._ **

A scanty dab on the structure with an articulated heel, extracting him away from his extensive deliberation, 

“Sophia?”

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored paving above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. 

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Her eyes glued on him, studying his every movement, every sway. hose footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check.

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to show up, I will have you know you’re late.”

Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, let me inside your mind. Don't keep pushing me away. Not today. Not ever again. I want to understand you, get to know who you truly are.**

**What are your thoughts? What is the truth in your soundless words and unspoken love for me? Do you even love me at all?**

**Why did you save me? What was the meaning of that? Why do you constantly leave me alone? To rot? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation?**

**Why must our relationship burn in the fire you placed out? Is that what you want?**

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, slowly starting to fall for her actions and suddenly empty words. Why? Why did his heart have to travel to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Oh, wait… I don't think she even remembers having any. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

But she never came to meet him… 

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

“What is it?”

This was ominous but anticipated, given she survived as a vampire. Her soft pale ghost-like coded skin was an indication. Such intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“...” 

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. Fleecy white bulges hardly jerking. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging my meal.”

She whistled more… impatient than ordinary, as if she was soliciting to get his blood. The feeling of his whole world instantly halted, “Wh-What!?” 

Encircling her fingers around his collar, brushing his skin carelessly before her handle advanced more laborious, suffocating. Discovering that he was incapable to recuperate, gagging. His utterance swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of ventilation, and tantalizing to befall expeditiously. Her cinch obtained as persuasive as some class of bodybuilder, illicit. Dreadfully crushing. Inundating miserly. Shockingly indefinite. She continued smothering, choking him, but why? Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Sophia would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Magoroku's subconscious denoted scrambling, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

She immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request, permitting her aways coasted incessantly, exerting an insignificant step backward. 

The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“What was that for!? Why did you feel the need to choke me!?”

“Don’t annoy me.”

  
  


That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

  
  


Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. 

  
  


How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, grant me inside your cognizance. Don't continue thrusting me away. Not today. Not ever again. I desire to understand you, get to know who you sincerely are. I refuse to gallop away from your glamour.**

**What are your views? What is the integrity in your inaudible speeches and unspoken emotion for me?**

**Do you even want to embrace me at all? Do you not want me? Or do you not understand how to express your emotions properly?**

**Then...**

**Why did you save me that time? What was the significance of that? Was that merely from the fact that you still needed me then? Why do you continually depart yourself away from, leaving me isolated here? To disintegrate? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation? In your own statements, you declared, truthfully, I’m the more proficient buddyfighter than anyone. Was that what you really deem here?**

**Why must our connection tingle in the sparkle you arranged out? Is that what you want? Is that your unhealthy indulgence? Invariably aching me, allowing me to get zap while you did nothing to assist. You just rest and stand there, icy eyes merely void of anything but you always kept them close. Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?**

**Halt driving elsewhere and be inexplicit…**

**Please come back to me, Sophia. Please return once more. In case you will, I will be waiting for you here.**

**~ The Great Magoroku Shido~!**

“This note is simply pathetic!” Groaning loudly, he crumbled the same piece of paper from within his hands, throwing the sheets across his office, “Yikes!? Why would I bother to write that in the first place? It’s not like she’s going to read this, though, I don't even know where she lives in the first place!" 

The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades. Would she follow? Would she come to see him eventually? 

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

A call, a soft tone of the buzzing on his phone took him off guard. He froze within his place.

"Shido."

The feeling of his whole world instantly halted. 

"Sophia… is this you?"

"Da." 

"Um...Why are you calling me!?" 

"Come along outside of Aibo's fighting stage."

She said no more. He would instantly recognize that she was going to be as vague as possible. 

"Huh? Aibo's fighting stage? Why that location?"

“You ask too many questions.”

“I…”

“Don’t make me wait, this is important, 

She didn't respond, only hanging up. Causing the male to let out a dreadful breath of air. 

Was this important to her? Why the fighting stage? Is she planning on watching him buddyfight? Did she request a buddyfight? He shook his sudden thoughts away. Odd, considering she rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

  
  
  
  


She didn’t want this… not to torture him like this… not again. Observing him standstill and suspended in position. The adhesive marble comprising his frame. 

“Did… Kyouya-sama told you to come here to talk to me?”

She swayed her head in an effortless negative.

“Oh?” He drawls for a mere consequence, “Are you still working with him?”

That was a dumb question. Of course, she was still working with him! Why wouldn't she!? 

“Kyouya-sama found no use for me anymore so he permitted me to withdraw, he’s currently concentrating on his projects alone for the time being,” her sky coded eyes glinted with an emotion he never witnesses before, an occasional mixture of despondency and misfortune. The only disturbance ostensibly trickling under her cracks, swearing that she transpired pessimistic regarding this but he vocalized oblivion. Intelligibly persisted on gazing at her, scrutinizing her, “not that the aforementioned there is any of your affairs.” 

“I-I-I’m sorry to hear that, Sophia!” Recklessly screeching, fumblingly pouring his true thoughts out right in front of her, “I mean, you were so close and all. I can’t visualize the variety of sensations you’re enduring right now. Losing someone you heed so much and wanted them to come to pursue you back… I can’t… I…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Blinking out of his solicitudes, “I’m fine!”

“I don’t recollect you functioning so…agitated around me. You appear to be considerably apprehensive, more so than usual. Am I making you uncomfortable, Shido?”

Why would she even care? 

* * *

DaviMagoSoph Vampires // Unequivocally, I Crave The Torment  
  


Dreams. Ideals could and can be anything. Illusions are frequently nonsensical but his visions perpetually exhibited unusually ominously; exhaling inadequately to regulate. 

They haunted his dreams… Sophia Sakharov and Davide Yamazaki. The names would roll past his tongue with ease. Sometimes painfully moaning their names unknowingly, a mixture of both pain and pleasure swirling from within his voice. Incoherently staring at their longing eyes as they would do as they needed to him. This was his typical life now, unexpectedly so but one he wouldn't regret. 

_._

_._

_._

_Davide kept bothering him, following him around when Sophia wouldn't or couldn't. He could definitely sense his presence. Not like Davide hid the fact that he kept following his steps._

_"Hey, Magoroku~!" His lips would curve to a soft smile, "before I forget, I got you something~!" He tosses a bag at his frame, hitting the male in the face._

_"Hey! Don't throw things at me!" He angrily ordered the male,_

_"What's inside?"_

_"I guess you_

_Davide would casually laugh before, shifting closer towards him, letting his hands slip to his, grasping his fingers with the lightest of touches before pulling him towards an alleyway, in the darkest parts. His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of chaos, and tease to occur expeditiously. Her grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. His grip was as tight as Sophia's. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight._

  
  
  
  
  


Groaning, growing more familiar with the sudden surroundings, lifted himself upward from off of his coverings. Letting the blankets dripped off the side of his frame. He had another of those dreams again… 

  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

Kyouya Gaen had everything he eternally fancied… compatriots, estimation, property. Magoroku had none, no sympathizers and 

What was Magoroku Shido in his environment? Nothing but pure food? An unless body for his pleasure? 

He contemplated the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. The insignificant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations.

He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

His tone abode mollusk relatively relaxing, 

_He’d sat down on the white coded blench, smiling happily to himself, “Today, I’m having sushi for lunch~!”_

_“Oh, you are, now~?”_

_“Huh?” He blinked his eyelids open, noticing two frames being mere inches away from him, 'Ah!? Where did they come from!?' Confusion filled his features, "Ah! Yikes!"_

  
  
  


_“Oh!” His eyes lit up with glint, “I supposed I should let you eat some of my food since you guys didn’t bring your own lunch,” lifting his green-colored box towards them, “Here, take some.”_

_“Man, I wish I could but—”_

_“We can’t.”_

_He constructed his tan-colored brow at that, gazing at the white-haired in complexity, incredulously, “Oh? Why is that?”_

_“Devouring human food is damaging to our health. Furthermore, our main food supply comes from blood. That said, eating your bento would be pointless to us.”_

_“It is!? So eating my food will hurt you?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually put your health at risk!”_

_Davide patted him on the back, a kind gesture, "Nah, you worry too much, Magoroku-Chan~! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us, you can't even hurt a fly if you wanted too."_

_"Then, l-I-Let me offer some of my blood later as a snack!"_

_"Hm, okay, sure," The male simply bobbed his head in a sharp agreement, licking his lips as if he was implying that he wanted some of what he was having, "Sounds like a fair deal to me~!"_

_Giving a brightly,_

_"I envy you," he sighed, leaning backward on the bench, "being able to eat all of this food, it must be really tasty and go outside without worrying to hide yourself. I would imagine what life would have been like as a normal boy if I wasn't turned into a vampire," they could definitely sense the immense emotions from his voice, surprisingly he had a lot of hidden feelings about being, "But if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met you both! So there's a good thing that came out of this."_

_"I guess, fiction doesn't show true difficulties."_

  
  


_“The fact that you haven’t told anyone that we’re breathing vampires is most impressive,” The male affirmed, “Especially considering you’re quite vocal about your opinions.”_

_The young tan-haired thought about that for a moment, “I mean, even if I told someone, no one would believe me.”_

_“We are careful with who we encounter and drink blood from, Davide, there is a little careless but luckily I’m here to take care of him.”_

_“Hey! I take care of myself just fine, y’ know!”_

_“Sure you can, that’s why I had to dress you like a little child."_

_“I'm fully capable of picking and dressing, thank you. It’s not my fault I hate wearing these disguises,” Pulling at the baggy brown hate on his head, letting it slip off to the side, not bothering to fix it, “Ugh. The hats always make ears sting."_

_“We don’t have much of a choice,” tipping forward without notification, originating the tan-haired to flinched, raising his box a little in the air so the female didn’t knock the item out of his hand. Lifting her hand to his hair, gripping the folds, fixing his hat, narrowing her eyes in pure annoyance, “Also, stop touching your hat, leave it be.”_

_The male let out a soft but awkward chuckle at their banter, "_

_“Honestly, I’m glad you two came here! I feel... less lonely eating all by myself.”_

  
  


_“My father is a politician, actually. He’s not around much because of his work and since I don’t have a mother or any other family I’m aware of, it’s usually just me," he gazed down at his box of food, "It’s always been that, though." His tone was lowered than before almost whispering the soft tone of his sorrow, "But that's fine," his voice raised with_

_half of these fools can't see how great I am._

_“You don’t have any friends to hang out with?” Davide interrogated._

_“No, you guys are my first friends," he shook his head, disregarding his sudden thoughts, he would continue to talk about himself but he was craving to know more about them, "Though, I want to learn more about your relationship."_

_They watched as their gazes turned to shock but spoke nothing._

_"You both are surprisingly different but seemed to get along for the most part, " the males continue his explanation, "I want to know more about that."_

_The male sniffled, "Not that you should know that but I guess we should share that part. Right, Ice Queen?"_

_His black eyes traveled to meet the female's gaze, only nodding, "Da."_

_"We… had a rather sophisticated relationship since the beginning, since the first time we met. Her constantly staring into the void of sheer nothingness and taking_

_She was really silent and alone most of the time so I felt pity for her so I decided to talk to her. Let's just say, she wasn't really talkative but I used to annoy her by constantly throwing jabs at her and she would react to me."_

_Magoroku heeded those words, being rather inquisitive._

_"We both got on each other's nerves but this awful person, the humans, overpowered our home and nearly burnt everything, my family was already dead by that time and I didn't want to be alone so I ran to get Sophia and luckily she was alive but unfortunately, her family was also dead. Anyway, let's just say that we unintentionally became good friends."_

_"You still annoyed me, idiot. However, we grew closer due to Master Kyouya-sama. Let's not forget him."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Him."_

_"This master of yours…" Magoroku awkwardly started, "I also want to learn more about him. I find him… interesting."_

_"He's the leader of the vampire's kingdom. We found him while running in the woods. He promised to help us in exchange he gave us all of the blood we needed and home along with it," letting out a deep breath, "We struggled quite dangerously to get to the top of his ranks but we are delighted that we did."_

_"Were you guys always Vampires?"_

_"Da. That's the reason humans attacked us, we were young but intelligent to escape it when we did."_

_"But, no one knows that vampires existed or even about your small town?" His_

_I find it odd that even the history books never started anything about Vampires."_

_"It's like that and that's because Kyouya-sama made sure everything about our sensibility was eliminated from history."_

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Hey, Magoroku-chan~!” He haphazardly motioned his palm to reception as the edge of his lips rotations to a comprehensive grin, submerging his characteristics, “I’ve noticed that you didn’t leave your bedroom for a few days, are you holding up okay?”

Magoroku perceived his courage gutter additionally down his thorax at his blunt observations. That interrogation elicits his frenzy to emerged once more, swallowing back his fractures and undesired perturbations. Chewing his bottom margins. They implied cognizant that he’d avoided them and that denoted the solitary revelation. Acknowledging that they sustained intellectual tolerably to calculate that out by now. 

“Wait, have you been avoiding us, hm?”

“Wh-What!?” Boosting his hands in justification, fumbling apprehensively, “N-No, Of course, not! As if, I would never do that! Not to you guys!”

“Hm?” 

The partially slanted blonde leasing out an insignificantly hummed in response, borrowing his eyelids. His lips drained beneath substantially remodeling grimacingly in dissatisfaction. A shockingly serious interpretation displaying his features. Unitednessly that the tan-haired never testify previously. He couldn’t tell if his assertions transpired immeasurable enough. Davide emerged attentive to his undersized subterfuges and bellows. Distinguishing that the male wasn’t corrupting his justifications.

“Strange. I sense that you're lying to me, Shidou-Chan…” His temper continued to muffle dull, almost crowded with calamity. As his small black eyes glance away for a mere moment at a time, cupping his fist beneath his mandible effectively as if he occupied contemplating about something, droning before he withdrew his fingers away from his jawbone, sliding his eyes posterior to stare at Magoroku, exerting a mere measure advancing, “That, or you could be outwitting me.”

“...But, I’m not tricking you, I—”

“Shut up!” Spontaneously mislays his controlled nature, exploding at his sweetheart’s statements. Observing him grimace at his impromptu resonance, “

“C-Calm down, Davide!”

He denies to adopt, “Oi, don’t fucking dictate me on what to fucking do! You’re not my damn Ice Queen!”

Flinching at his tone of voice, Magoroku gulped, “P-Please…”

“Please what, hm?” Paraphrasing his despondent bidding. His mood transpired shockingly stiff, tinged with something that the tan-haired would comparatively as mocking, “So various concerns can originate with the slogan “please” 

His tongue swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of air, and teasing to occur expeditiously. His grasp was as powerful as some sort of bodybuilder, unlawful. Dreadfully tight. Overwhelming tight. Shockingly so. 

  
  
  


“Davide!” A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

Magoroku's mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held up tightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright.

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? His companion, his darling, his everything approximately terminated his presence? He began to damage him. But Davide wouldn’t prepare that. No… Davide held his presence, his serum, his fortitude. It's just his vampire instincts kicking in, nothing but that. But… Davide… 

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

_“No fair!”_

_He dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. The end of his lips dipping to a disgruntled pout at his misfortunate. His navy eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike. His solid cards nearly fell from his grip. Her expression was devoid of any eloquence but he could tell she was gratified with her win but her lips sniff body movement didn’t incipit that._

_She just was expressing any of her wins correctly,_

_“Heh~!” The blonde undividedly snicker at his loss, drawls at the mere idea as the edge of his lips ostensibly stretched to a satisfied sneer, “Looks like you lost, Magoroku-chan~!”_

_“Hey, stop laughing at me!” He shouted once more, dramatically pointing his fingers at the male in grilled._

_“Y’ know, you’re a dolt for thinking you win against her.”_

_“I would like to see you do any better!?”_

_“But he cheated...”_

_“He always cheats,” Being blunt, hardly shrugging, not paying any heedless to his actions, “That is just how he was raised,_

  
  


He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

“As I thought, you’re the problem here.”

His eyes steepened at her words, distressingly peering inside of her “What?”

  
  


He just feels safe with her. He's clinging to her in hopes for her to save him.

“I heard Davide’s noisy yelling from across the building and assumed that the worse was occurring,” she eagerly explained her words to the tan-haired on the floor, “I exercised procedure as swiftly as I could.”

“We can sense your lies, Shido.”

“If you’re depressed about something it would be for the best to say such,” 

His expression was written with pure confusion and shock, “Wait, how do you know I’m depressed!?”

“Davide also has depression. I have been with Davide for basically all of my existence to know the sighs and how to handle him when’s upset, you don’t have that experience.”

“Why are you still with us? We have done nothing but repeatedly harm you. You had many probabilities to escape this but you resist to perform on it.”

“I thought about that when I was in that room, even when I was nearly choked to death…” He uttered morosely, “Insincerity, I don’t want to leave, despite nearly dying back there… I just can’t do it, I understand how serious this circumstance is but 

“You’re not bitter at Davide for practically strangling you?”

“I lied to him when I shouldn’t, I made him upset and he had every right to 

“I believe he’s currently inside his room.”

Conscientiously mangling her fingers on the entrance enclosure, stirring the wood accessibly by measurement or two. Her responses were loaded with prudence also as if she continued enduring attentively as the door slightingly squeaked unrestricted, “Davide,” the strictness of her voice seemed to already fade bequeathing her to the deliberate tone being saturated with solicitude.

“Go away, Sophia,” his blabber remained raspy, horsed but also swelled with sentimentality, not fretting to furnish explanation his accustomed nicknames and favorite handles, spontaneously surmising that he’d wasn’t frolicking nearby anymore.

She didn’t heed to his declarations, preferably of permitting the entry wholly grate allowable provoking him to hissed and wince within the concealment of his chamber. His room was gloomy, unlike Magoroku’s his windows weren’t open or had seethrough blinds covering the outer layers instead he had a diminutive conscientiously inflamed candle standing in the middle of his. 

Leasing his eyes to concentrate in the somberness, unreliably he lived naturally as a human so he couldn’t see much besties the light from the hallway that was seeping fully in the room. Sophia was a vampire so she had much better visions dwelling in the dark without the need of the lights, he’d supposed. 

Sophia advised him to impel forward and so he performed on her wordless compositions, ponderously striding past the threshold, subletting adequate leeway for the female to also roam confidential, permitting her to profession him towards the male. 

Davide’s structure transpired buckled on his beddings, knees conclude towards his bosom, his muscly arms encircled encompassing his frame, his ears tranquility flattened against his hair. Indolently retiring his jawbone on the mandibles of his kneecaps. His lips still in a saddened frown, 

  
  
  


With that, Davide gently pushed Magoroku on the bed, pressing his body against his without saying anything. Pushing the fabric further down his waist, exposing his utter body and next. Teasingly, tracing his fingers along the edges of his collarbone. Picking a spot to easily bite, digging his fangs deeply within his skin.

He whimpered at the sudden pain, a feeling of pleasuring shocks running past his neck but made no protest to push him off. Awkwardly

  
  


She arose to their radioactivity, detecting their courteous snores reverberate inside of her stirrups.

Magoroku occurred softly clinging to her sides, having his hands near her waist, his hand near her chest almost curling. Davide was on her other side,

* * *

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. Fangs… Vampire prongs, glistening, and crisp. Visible and spiked. Orbs dilated with absolute panic at his fresh revelation. 

How did this happen!? Why? How!? Achieved someone to nibble his? 

Numerous mysteries swirling inside his solicitudes, gnawing away at him to his essences. His frame beseeching for slumber but that never developed externally ambivalence. Various interrogatories to require although remarkably succinct participation. 

"No…!" Dropping to the floor, shaky reaching his hands to his hair. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this twilight felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully munching away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd recognized that subsisting with professed vampires remained intricate, a lot of its own. Invariably exhausting all of his enthusiasm, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him lingering out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

* * *

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. Fangs… Vampire prongs, glistening, and crisp. Visible and spiked. Orbs dilated with absolute panic at his fresh revelation. 

How did this happen!? Why? How!? Achieved someone to nibble his? 

Numerous mysteries swirling inside his solicitudes, gnawing away at him to his essences. His frame beseeching for slumber but that never developed externally ambivalence. Various interrogatories to require although remarkably succinct participation. 

"No…!" Dropping to the floor, shaky reaching his hands to his hair.

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, grant me inside your cognizance. Don't continue thrusting me away. Not today. Not ever again. I desire to understand you, get to know who you sincerely are. I refuse to gallop away from your glamour.**

**What are your views? What is the integrity in your inaudible speeches and unspoken emotion for me?**

**Do you even want to embrace me at all? Do you not want me? Or do you not understand how to express your emotions properly?**

**Then...**

**Why did you save me that time? What was the significance of that? Was that merely from the fact that you still needed me then? Why do you continually depart yourself away from, leaving me isolated here? To disintegrate? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation? In your own statements, you declared, truthfully, I’m the more proficient buddyfighter than anyone. Was that what you really deem here?**

**Why must our connection tingle in the sparkle you arranged out? Is that what you want? Is that your unhealthy indulgence? Invariably aching me, allowing me to get zap while you did nothing to assist. You just rest and stand there, icy eyes merely void of anything but you always kept them close. Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?**

**Halt driving elsewhere and be inexplicit…**

**Please come back to me, Sophia. Please return once more. In case you will, I will be waiting for you here.**

**~ The Great Magoroku Shido~!**

“This note is simply pathetic!” Groaning loudly, he crumbled the same piece of paper from within his hands, throwing the sheets across his office, “Yikes!? Why would I bother to write that in the first place? It’s not like she’s going to read this, though, I don't even know where she lives in the first place!" 

The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades. Would she follow? Would she come to see him eventually? 

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

A call, a soft tone of the buzzing on his phone took him off guard. He froze within his place.

"Shido."

The feeling of his whole world instantly halted. 

"Sophia… is this you?"

"Da." 

"Um...Why are you calling me!?" 

"Come along outside of Aibo's fighting stage."

She said no more. He would instantly recognize that she was going to be as vague as possible. 

"Huh? Aibo's fighting stage? Why that location?"

“You ask too many questions.”

“I…”

“Don’t make me wait, this is important, 

She didn't respond, only hanging up. Causing the male to let out a dreadful breath of air. 

Was this important to her? Why the fighting stage? Is she planning on watching him buddyfight? Did she request a buddyfight? He shook his sudden thoughts away. Odd, considering she rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

  
  
  
  


She didn’t want this… not to torture him like this… not again. Observing him standstill and suspended in position. The adhesive marble comprising his frame. 

“Did… Kyouya-sama told you to come here to talk to me?”

She swayed her head in an effortless negative.

“Oh?” He drawls for a mere consequence, “Are you still working with him?”

That was a dumb question. Of course, she was still working with him! Why wouldn't she!? 

“Kyouya-sama found no use for me anymore so he permitted me to withdraw, he’s currently concentrating on his projects alone for the time being,” her sky coded eyes glinted with an emotion he never witnesses before, an occasional mixture of despondency and misfortune. The only disturbance ostensibly trickling under her cracks, swearing that she transpired pessimistic regarding this but he vocalized oblivion. Intelligibly persisted on gazing at her, scrutinizing her, “not that the aforementioned there is any of your affairs.” 

“I-I-I’m sorry to hear that, Sophia!” Recklessly screeching, fumblingly pouring his true thoughts out right in front of her, “I mean, you were so close and all. I can’t visualize the variety of sensations you’re enduring right now. Losing someone you heed so much and wanted them to come to pursue you back… I can’t… I…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Blinking out of his solicitudes, “I’m fine!”

“I don’t recollect you functioning so…agitated around me. You appear to be considerably apprehensive, more so than usual. Am I making you uncomfortable, Shido?”

Why would she even care?

* * *

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated for their ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. 

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. 

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

Kyouya Gaen had everything he eternally fancied… compatriots, estimation, property. Magoroku had none, no sympathizers and 

What was Magoroku Shido in his environment? Nothing but pure food? An unless body for his pleasure? 

  
  
  


_He’d sat down on the white coded blench, smiling happily to himself, “Today, I’m having sushi for lunch~!”_

_“Oh, you are, now~?”_

_“Huh?” He blinked his eyelids open, noticing two frames being mere inches away from him, 'Ah!? Where did they come from!?' Confusion filled his features, "Ah! Yikes!"_

  
  
  


_“Oh!” His eyes lit up with glint, “I supposed I should let you eat some of my food since you guys didn’t bring your own lunch,” lifting his green-colored box towards them, “Here, take some.”_

_“Man, I wish I could but—”_

_“We can’t.”_

_He constructed his tan-colored brow at that, gazing at the white-haired in complexity, incredulously, “Oh? Why is that?”_

_“Devouring human food is damaging to our health. Furthermore, our main food supply comes from blood. That said, eating your bento would be pointless to us.”_

_“It is!? So eating my food will hurt you?”_

_“That’s right.”_

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually put your health at risk!”_

_Davide patted him on the back, a kind gesture, "Nah, you worry too much, Magoroku-Chan~! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us, you can't even hurt a fly if you wanted too."_

_"Then, l-I-Let me offer some of my blood later as a snack!"_

_"Hm, okay, sure," The male simply bobbed his head in a sharp agreement, licking his lips as if he was implying that he wanted some of what he was having, "Sounds like a fair deal to me~!"_

_Giving a brightly,_

_"I envy you," he sighed, leaning backward on the bench, "being able to eat all of this food, it must be really tasty and go outside without worrying to hide yourself. I would imagine what life would have been like as a normal boy if I wasn't turned into a vampire," they could definitely sense the immense emotions from his voice, surprisingly he had a lot of hidden feelings about being, "But if I didn't, I probably wouldn't have met you both! So there's a good thing that came out of this."_

_"I guess, fiction doesn't show true difficulties."_

  
  


_“The fact that you haven’t told anyone that we’re breathing vampires is most impressive,” The male affirmed, “Especially considering you’re quite vocal about your opinions.”_

_The young tan-haired thought about that for a moment, “I mean, even if I told someone, no one would believe me.”_

_“We are careful with who we encounter and drink blood from, Davide, there is a little careless but luckily I’m here to take care of him.”_

_“Hey! I take care of myself just fine, y’ know!”_

_“Sure you can, that’s why I had to dress you like a little child."_

_“I'm fully capable of picking and dressing, thank you. It’s not my fault I hate wearing these disguises,” Pulling at the baggy brown hate on his head, letting it slip off to the side, not bothering to fix it, “Ugh. The hats always make ears sting."_

_“We don’t have much of a choice,” tipping forward without notification, originating the tan-haired to flinched, raising his box a little in the air so the female didn’t knock the item out of his hand. Lifting her hand to his hair, gripping the folds, fixing his hat, narrowing her eyes in pure annoyance, “Also, stop touching your hat, leave it be.”_

_The male let out a soft but awkward chuckle at their banter, "_

_“Honestly, I’m glad you two came here! I feel... less lonely eating all by myself.”_

  
  


_“My father is a politician, actually. He’s not around much because of his work and since I don’t have a mother or any other family I’m aware of, it’s usually just me," he gazed down at his box of food, "It’s always been that, though." His tone was lowered than before almost whispering the soft tone of his sorrow, "But that's fine," his voice raised with_

_half of these fools can't see how great I am._

_“You don’t have any friends to hang out with?” Davide interrogated._

_“No, you guys are my first friends," he shook his head, disregarding his sudden thoughts, he would continue to talk about himself but he was craving to know more about them, "Though, I want to learn more about your relationship."_

_They watched as their gazes turned to shock but spoke nothing._

_"You both are surprisingly different but seemed to get along for the most part, " the males continue his explanation, "I want to know more about that."_

_The male sniffled, "Not that you should know that but I guess we should share that part. Right, Ice Queen?"_

_His black eyes traveled to meet the female's gaze, only nodding, "Da."_

_"We… had a rather sophisticated relationship since the beginning, since the first time we met. Her constantly staring into the void of sheer nothingness and taking_

_She was really silent and alone most of the time so I felt pity for her so I decided to talk to her. Let's just say, she wasn't really talkative but I used to annoy her by constantly throwing jabs at her and she would react to me."_

_Magoroku heeded those words, being rather inquisitive._

_"We both got on each other's nerves but this awful person, the humans, overpowered our home and nearly burnt everything, my family was already dead by that time and I didn't want to be alone so I ran to get Sophia and luckily she was alive but unfortunately, her family was also dead. Anyway, let's just say that we unintentionally became good friends."_

_"You still annoyed me, idiot. However, we grew closer due to Master Kyouya-sama. Let's not forget him."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Him."_

_"This master of yours…" Magoroku awkwardly started, "I also want to learn more about him. I find him… interesting."_

_"He's the leader of the vampire's kingdom. We found him while running in the woods. He promised to help us in exchange he gave us all of the blood we needed and home along with it," letting out a deep breath, "We struggled quite dangerously to get to the top of his ranks but we are delighted that we did."_

_"Were you guys always Vampires?"_

_"Da. That's the reason humans attacked us, we were young but intelligent to escape it when we did."_

_"But, no one knows that vampires existed or even about your small town?" His_

_I find it odd that even the history books never started anything about Vampires."_

_"It's like that and that's because Kyouya-sama made sure everything about our sensibility was eliminated from history."_

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Hey, Magoroku-chan~!” He haphazardly motioned his palm to reception as the edge of his lips rotations to a comprehensive grin, submerging his characteristics, “I’ve noticed that you didn’t leave your bedroom for a few days, are you holding up okay?”

Magoroku perceived his courage gutter additionally down his thorax at his blunt observations. That interrogation elicits his frenzy to emerged once more, swallowing back his fractures and undesired perturbations. Chewing his bottom margins. They implied cognizant that he’d avoided them and that denoted the solitary revelation. Acknowledging that they sustained intellectual tolerably to calculate that out by now. 

“Wait, have you been avoiding us, hm?”

“Wh-What!?” Boosting his hands in justification, fumbling apprehensively, “N-No, Of course, not! As if, I would never do that! Not to you guys!”

“Hm?” 

The partially slanted blonde leasing out an insignificantly hummed in response, borrowing his eyelids. His lips drained beneath substantially remodeling grimacingly in dissatisfaction. A shockingly serious interpretation displaying his features. Unitednessly that the tan-haired never testify previously. He couldn’t tell if his assertions transpired immeasurable enough. Davide emerged attentive to his undersized subterfuges and bellows. Distinguishing that the male wasn’t corrupting his justifications.

“Strange. I feel like you're lying to me, Shidou-Chan…”

“...But, I’m not tricking you, I—”

“Shut up!” He spontaneously loses his controlled nature, roaring at his boyfriend. 

“C-Calm down, Davide!”

He refuses to listen, “Oi, don’t fucking dictate me on what to fucking do! You’re not my damn Ice Queen!”

  
  
  
  


“Davide!” A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

Magoroku's mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held uptightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright.

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? His companion, his darling, his everything approximately terminated his presence? He began to damage him. But Davide wouldn’t prepare that. No… Davide held his presence, his serum, his fortitude. It's just his vampire instincts kicking in, nothing but that. But… Davide… 

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

_“No fair!”_

_He dramatically murmured under his breath as she beckoned for a linked attack, finishing the match with ease. The end of his lips dipping to a disgruntled pout at his misfortunate. His navy eyes glinted with dissatisfaction. Viewing as his the residue of his life points dimed down to zero with a unitedness conclusive strike. His solid cards nearly fell from his grip. Her expression was devoid of any eloquence but he could tell she was gratified with her win but her lips sniff body movement didn’t incipit that._

_She just was expressing any of her wins correctly,_

_“Heh~!” The blonde undividedly snicker at his loss, drawls at the mere idea as the edge of his lips ostensibly stretched to a satisfied sneer, “Looks like you lost, Magoroku-chan~!”_

_“Hey, stop laughing at me!” He shouted once more, dramatically pointed his fingers at the male in grilled._

_“Y’ know, you’re a dolt for thinking you win against her.”_

_“I would like to see you do any better!?”_

_“But he cheated...”_

_“He always cheats,” Being blunt, hardly shrugging, not paying any heedless to his actions, “That is just how he was raised,_

  
  


He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowed his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

He just feels safe with her. He's clinging to her in hopes for her to save him.

“I heard Davide’s loud shouting from across the building and assumed the worse was happening,” she eagerly explained her words to the tan-haired on the floor, “I took action as swiftly as I could.”

“We can sense your lies, Shido.”

“If you’re depressed about something it would be for the best to say such,” 

His expression was written with pure confusion and shock, “Wait, how do you know I’m depressed!?”

“Davide also has depression. I have been with Davide for basically all of my existence to know the sighs and how to handle him when’s upset, you don’t have that experience.”

“Why are you still with us? We have done nothing but repeatedly harm you. You had many probabilities to escape this but you resist to perform on it.”

“I thought about that when I was in that room, even when I was nearly choked to death…” He uttered morosely, “Insincerity, I don’t want to leave, despite nearly dying back there… I just can’t do it, I understand how serious this circumstance is but 

“You’re not bitter at Davide for practically strangling you?”

“I lied to him when I shouldn’t, I made him upset and he had every right to 

“I believe he’s currently inside his room.”

Conscientiously mangling her fingers on the entrance enclosure, stirring the wood accessibly by measurement or two. Her responses were loaded with prudence also as if she continued enduring attentively as the door slightingly squeaked unrestricted, “Davide,” the strictness of her voice seemed to already fade bequeathing her to the deliberate tone being saturated with solicitude.

“Go away, Sophia,” his blabber remained raspy, horsed but also swelled with sentimentality, not fretting to furnish explanation his accustomed nicknames and favorite handles, spontaneously surmising that he’d wasn’t frolicking nearby anymore.

She didn’t heed to his declarations, preferably of permitting the entry wholly grate allowable provoking him to hissed and wince within the concealment of his chamber. His room was gloomy, unlike Magoroku’s his windows weren’t open or had seethrough blinds covering the outer layers instead he had a diminutive conscientiously inflamed candle standing in the middle of his. 

Leasing his eyes to concentrate in the somberness, unreliably he lived naturally as a human so he couldn’t see much besties the light from the hallway that was seeping fully in the room. Sophia was a vampire so she had much better visions dwelling in the dark without the need of the lights, he’d supposed. 

Sophia advised him to impel forward and so he performed on her wordless compositions, ponderously striding past the threshold, subletting adequate leeway for the female to also roam confidential, permitting her to profession him towards the male. 

Davide’s structure transpired buckled on his beddings, knees conclude towards his bosom, his muscly arms encircled encompassing his frame, his ears tranquility flattened against his hair. Indolently retiring his jawbone on the mandibles of his kneecaps. His lips still in a saddened frown, 

* * *

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. Fangs… Vampire prongs, glistening, and crisp. Visible and spiked. Orbs dilated with absolute panic at his fresh revelation. 

How did this happen!? Why? How!? Achieved someone to nibble his? 

Numerous mysteries swirling inside his solicitudes, gnawing away at him to his essences. His frame beseeching for slumber but that never developed externally ambivalence. Various interrogatories to require although remarkably succinct participation. 

"No…!" Dropping to the floor, shaky reaching his hands to his hair.

* * *

He just feels safe with her. He's clinging to her in hopes for her to save him.  
  


* * *

Unequivocally, I Crave The Torment

* * *

Yamazaki Davide and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual combination. None of them acquired themselves as starring imminent advocates. Their relationship would be considered innovative and unexpected. Their performances were different, their personalities conflicted with ease. They claimed to hate one another or show their hate. 

  
  
  
  


Blood. The thick deep coating of red was important to her, she needed it, she was craving the taste. The texture. Everything about that sort of water drove her insides wild. Davide was more than willing to provide that craving of hers. As if he understood her reasoning. 

The idea of Vampires living among them interested the male greatly. At first, he opposed such an idea, calling that bullshit but clearly that wasn't fully the case.

Seeing how long he'll last under her feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against the Ice Queen. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. 

None of them considered themselves as signifying intimate compatriots. This obtained an astonishing and moderately fragmentary bond with each other but they secured their association functioning as it should. Somehow. Despite sojourning with four contrasting personalities at once but it was...amusing. For the numerous generous portions that are. There remained a distinctive dynamic being a compound, complex combo as if he was performing as a description of a video tournament. Remarkably numerous disparate consequences and alliances remaining and denoting developed.

The relationship was cold, viciously eating away at their hearts. Both annoying one another to their core without warning. 

At first, he was hesitant to let her anywhere near him, to let anyone near him. 

* * *

They have a highly unusual association. 

Often going off each other moves without any effort. Also, Sophia gets the way of Genma and Magoroku chat during ep 12 when Magoroku was getting really nervous so she stepped in, trying to convince Genma to hand over his deck. And when he called her name, she knew exactly what to do and didn't restraint. 

In the beginning, they weren’t even be points to love each other or fall in love. For the mere fact, that they are just operating collectively beneath the equivalent master. And that all they were together, obviously for insignificant while that is before she left, hearing her heels clicking the floor beath him. The first time she rejected his calls just for him, their master. Kyouya-sama. He’d’ve apprehended and be prepared that this would eventually happen at some point but even this mere possibility of her leaving him took him off guard.

Sophia speculating he's vexatious, they still had really good teamwork. 

She was gone once more, leaving him without coming back.

  
  


100, however, gave more reasons to ship them + why they are good. Granted, Sophia hurting him multiple times was not good but I think she has a reason two, I know this might sound weird af, but

* * *

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes. 

"Sophia, who is that?" He examined, steered his pointer at the male persisting alongside her within the vacancy.

“Shido?” She raised a white brow, almost as if she was in pure shock to see that there were two of them.

"And why does he look like me!? _Almost_!"

The male took a mere step forward, his navy eyes studying his, "Oh, you must be the human me, correct?" 

The male approximately ricocheted backward at his condition, verbalizing comparable to his but had surprisingly more enhanced rhythm involved.

"Human… me?" He quietly repeated his words back to him, "What kind of feeble joke is that!?"

The male dressed in the cape nodded, "Yes… but I'm not joking." His tone was serious now, shockingly so. Whoever this person was or how they got here was beyond his understanding but he knew one another.

He wasn't scared to close the gap between them, lifting his hands, hearing the armor slightly creek, and clamping between his sudden movements. The sound was also like music to his ears if only that the sound wasn't very unbearable then maybe Magoroku would want to hear it more. 

"Fair skin, decently clothed, perfect complexion."

He started naming off a list of things from the tips of his fingers. The sound of his voice was closer towards him, almost playing directly within his ears. He flinches as he was suddenly feeling a hand skimming along the folds of his suit, taking him off guard. His muscles clenched tightly. But it seemed this guy who was programming the actions didn't seem to notice that much, if not at all. 

"Though I must say, I do look rather handsome in this world too." 

He swore that sudden comment made his heart skip a mere best before racing within his chest at those words. 

Shaking those words off he narrowed his blows, "That’s all well and good but, exactly who you are?" 

"Oh? How careless of me, I ignored to give you my name," radiating an irrelevant simper, almost nictitating at the male, "I'm the one and only Security Chief, Shido! The official guard of Master Kyouya-sama's ranks~!"

"That may be hard to believe but I am you, but I'm a much better version of you." 

  
  
  


"And you're here why?" 

"To look at this little world and to see how my human counterpart is holding up here." 

"Shido."

Both Shidos turned to gaze at the female.

"Which one?" 

She froze before lowering her eyes, right, there were two, oddly enough.

"This world's Shido." 

"Say, if you're going to be sticking around here for a while I think we should use different names or nicknames so we can avoid this confusion."

"I was thinking the same." 

"Fine." She pointed her hand towards the armor looking Magoroku, "You will be Chief," her eyes traveled to meet her Magoroku's gaze, "You will still be Shido." 

They both sumptuously nodded their heads.

  
  


"Oh, you remind me much of my Sofia back home~!" His eyes glinted with excitement, "It's just that she has longer hair and longer clothes and a large coat. I'm sure she will love to meet you both someday!" 

"She's usually worried a lot about me though, but I'm sure she can handle being alone and dealing with monsters. I did try to make her come here with him but she's way too busy. She will definitely come by next time though." 

"You seemed to admire this Sofia girl." 

"Of course! I love her very much~! She's mine soon to be wife, after all." 

The room fell to silence after he

"What's wrong?" He began, starting to look rather a 

  
  


"So if you're dating your world's Sofia, then shouldn't my Sophia and I be together too…?" 

"Are you implying that you both aren't a couple here?" 

“Um… no.”

He was seemingly shocked to hear such words, “Surely, after all, you been through together you will fall in love and realized your emotions but alas I supposed this world isn’t prepared for that just yet.”

Magoroku supposed he could be right, they did do a lot

* * *

Yamazaki Davide and Sakharov Sophia formulated an unusual combination. None of them acquired themselves as starring imminent advocates. Their relationship would be considered innovative and unexpected. Their performances were different, their personalities conflicted with ease. They claimed to hate one another or show their hate. 

  
  
  
  


Blood. The thick deep coating of red was important to her, she needed it, she was craving the taste. The texture. Everything about that sort of water drove her insides wild. Davide was more than willing to provide that craving of hers. As if he understood her reasoning. 

The idea of Vampires living among them interested the male greatly. At first, he opposed such an idea, calling that bullshit but clearly that wasn't fully the case.

Seeing how long he'll last under her feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against the Ice Queen. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. 

None of them considered themselves as signifying intimate compatriots. This obtained an astonishing and moderately fragmentary bond with each other but they secured their association functioning as it should. Somehow. Despite sojourning with four contrasting personalities at once but it was...amusing. For the numerous generous portions that are. There remained a distinctive dynamic being a compound, complex combo as if he was performing as a description of a video tournament. Remarkably numerous disparate consequences and alliances remaining and denoting developed.

The relationship was cold, viciously eating away at their hearts. Both annoying one another to their core without warning. 

At first, he was hesitant to let her anywhere near him, to let anyone near him. 

  
  


There were no such things as any dulcet caresses but contentious touching was inaugurated in this relationship, touching was bitter and rough, taking their so-called passionate loving to rough heights, one that most common people would not assume was a healthy thing but that roughness was needed to keep them sticking and in check. Simple tenderness and learning how to be gentle with their bodies was seemingly non-existent. Not being fond of the topics of the sappy romance and going on dates. They didn't really want to deal with others so they normally kept to themselves in the meantime.

Intoxicated salutes being roughly pressed down to their skin, stifled moans being coated, unnoticed rosiness rushing to their cheeks always doing their best to hide their blushing by taunts and annoyingly glancing away with puffed expressions. Acting as if they weren't enjoying their rough pleasure with one another. Davide would use full force, even on Sophia despite her smaller and slim frame she held herself rather high. She was much stronger than she's sophisticated and that pleased him, greatly. 

The end of her lips would curl to one of those taunting grins, her expression filled with malicious intentions and they were also so awfully painfully obvious to the blonde. Bodies awkwardly resting next to one another.

* * *

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. 

Functioning as the foremost puppet on her strings, heeding to her every silent utterance outwardly inquisition.

* * *

She stood in the room careful  
  


* * *

Sustenance savored repugnant to him now, the flavor lasted revolting, punking out every last bite with overcast inspirations. He gawked at his speculum, reflection divulged, tranquil, and satisfied with his sheer endeavor. Fangs… Vampire prongs, glistening, and crisp. Visible and spiked. Orbs dilated with absolute panic at his fresh revelation. 

How did this happen!? Why? How!? Achieved someone to nibble his? 

Numerous mysteries swirling inside his solicitudes, gnawing away at him to his essences. His frame beseeching for slumber but that never developed externally ambivalence. Various interrogatories to require although remarkably succinct participation. 

"No…!" Dropping to the floor, shaky reaching his hands to his hair. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this twilight felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully munching away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd recognized that subsisting with professed vampires remained intricate, a lot of its own. Invariably exhausting all of his enthusiasm, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him lingering out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

  
  
  
  


The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

  
  


Functioning as the foremost puppet on her strings, heeding to her every silent utterance outwardly inquisition.

"As I thought, you're incapable of realizing that you are indeed one of us."

"But I'm not like one of you!" Crying out hopelessly, I can't…"

* * *

Groaning at her sudden play, narrowing her eyes.

Sophia was teasing him, with her plays, easily breaking through his defensives. Seeing pass his moves without much effort.

"Wh-What!?" Raising his hand, he pointed his index finger at her, "How did you know what I was planning!?"

"I functioned with you for nearly two years, Shido," her expression was devoid, "It would be a pity if I didn't know what is up in your sleeves."

"That's all well and good but… Is that how you utilized to play my role as Death Shido so well?"

She phased her moments, eyeing him carefully at his eyes landed back on the table, refusing to gaze at him. 

"Da, " 

"You are infuriating to deal with but easier to compose for."

  
  
  


Pouting, "Yeah… well, I wish I could say the same for you but I can't." 

She almost raised an 

"I know nothing about your personal life. I mean, aren't we dating? I feel like we should know this stuff. Even buddyfighting you didn't show me much about you." 

"My obligations come first. You know that."

"And you come first to me. As you should."

The room is dimed to an awkward silence for a mere moment, "Yikes! Did I say that out loud!?" 

His lips dipped further below, frowning depressingly at her, "Sophia, are you implying that I'm still just second to you? 

"Furthermore, what does buddyfighting have to do with your responsibilities in the student council?" 

"This was your idea, idiot." 

"May I remind you that you also agreed to the conditions of this match? Don't get nasty." 

"You said this match was for training."

His lips curling up to a soft smirk, "That's why I lied." 

"Shido! Why you…!"

"C-Calm yourself, Sophia.

* * *

Susceptibility

Raven coded hair, strands seemingly flowing down to her waist. Soft and silky, long, and easily parted in place. 

Such a gorgeous girl, he'd reckoned. Ever considering the first day, he ceased his emerald eyes on her frame. She remained caring, responsive, possibly energetic as well; however, he doesn't know that for sure but he craves to know. A part of him at least wanted too. The other part of him just wanted to run as far as he could, being nowhere near his odd but interesting girl.

Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaying in the back of his mind. Thoughts became increasingly filled with panic and irrationally. 

Her eyes seemingly gazing at him, studying him. Her gaze seemingly softens at his sudden movements. 

Hating every moment of this. 

She would try to lean in, touching him ever so slowly, the tips of her fingers constantly touching his skin without effort. Feeling the soft touch that made him jump and muttered in response, simply refusing to let her touch him fully.

He bolted, lifting and carrying his legs until he was as far as away from her as humanly possible. But she chased him, hearing her dynamic footsteps closely behind. 

Why would she chase? How would she even bother?

She really had no indication? No clue why he was so nervous about females, huh? She was smart in her own little manner but almost very dense in another light.

The touch. The caring acts. The friendly actions of this girl drove his insides to stir with pure and simple fear but also something… a deeper more meaningful feeling that he was too focused on hiding away enough not to care for such… he shouldn't even be focusing all of his attention on this but he was. Hating every bit of it.

* * *

Having no intention of how he even got here, only knowing that the intelligence he stayed here. He was foolish to accept Davide. 

Magoroku's subconscious continued sprinting, venturing his advantageous salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, his fleecy tan coded ears collapsing to the side of his, sheathing his margins with consummate tumult, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him. 

“Davide,” her speech was enormously melodious directly, “That’s enough.” She vocalized no more he could determine that she held uptightly, her sky coded eyes commanding him to just lease stretch of their boyfriend and slacken his thwarting. His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright. 

A renowned stern pipe rashly screeched out to the male, approximately in theoretical disturbance, rapidly advancing her way towards the duo males. Settling her grasp on his torques. Prompting him to flicker in hysteria, evolving back to his rationalizing. Even with his suddenly poor vision, the tan-haired witness his ears tugging at the strait. 

He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

Davide signified seeking to abolish him!? He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Davide would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Davide only huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets, “For a little wolf, you’re quite weak.”

“Oh?” Magoroku parted his lips, staring in pure confusion for a moment, “Hey! I’m not that weak! I just wasn’t prepared to be assaulted by a criminal!”

“You’re supposed to be like a hunter or something?”

“I supposed so… I’m not… really sure honestly.”

* * *

She became faced with a male, short tan-colored hair, navy blue eyes, neatly dressed. Soft and white.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm the one and only Magoroku Shido~!" He raised his hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Sophia Sakharov."

"How do you know my name."

"Oh? Um… you see, I've been watching you from afar for the longest time."

* * *

Girls. Woman. One that he always views as an overwhelming fear of facing. He always had this one fear, eating away at him to his very core. Breaking him apart. 

Even since he was younger, girls have always mocked him, a part of the reason why he refuses to stay close to one, even if he did he'll lose his composer and break down, flushing his expression with embarrassment.

Their soft smiles, the way the end of their lips seemingly curl up to pleasant features, noting that they were happy for whatever given reason was presented. 

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. 

The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. Susceptibility, he always ran away from such creatures that bothered him.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her and with any other girl foolish enough to come into contacting him. tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Raven coded hair, strands seemingly flowing down to her waist. Soft and silky, long, and easily parted in place. Navy coded eyes, ones that he refuses to gaze at, opening not be lost within their gaze. He didn't want to be lost.

Thick light blue colored hoodie, a color he, unfortunately, memorized, being forever bound within his memory to think much of what else. He hated that.

Such a gorgeous girl, he'd reckoned. Ever considering the first day, he ceased his emerald eyes on her frame. She remained caring, responsive, possibly energetic as well; however, he doesn't know that for sure but he craves to know. A part of him at least wanted too. The other part of him just wanted to run as far as he could, being nowhere near his odd but interesting girl.

Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaying in the back of his mind. Thoughts became increasingly filled with panic and irrationally. 

Her eyes seemingly gazing at him, studying him. Her gaze seemingly softens at his sudden movements. 

Hating every moment of this. 

She would try to squat towards the redhead as her navy eyes examine his structure with skepticism. Tenderly heaving her fingers. A flicker of anxiety contemplating her characteristics with mitigation.

touching him ever so slowly, the tips of her fingers constantly touching his skin without effort. Feeling the soft touch that made him jump and muttered in response, simply refusing to let her touch him fully.

He bolted, lifting and carrying his legs until he was as far as away from her as humanly possible. But she chased him, hearing her dynamic footsteps closely behind. 

Why would she chase him? How would she even bother? Why does she even care? She was just a girl...

She really had no indication? No clue why he was so nervous about females, huh? She was smart in her own little manner but almost very dense in another light. Girls are a really difficult subject to understand.

The touch. The caring acts. The friendly actions of this girl drove his insides to stir with pure and simple fear but also something… a deeper more meaningful feeling that he was too focused on hiding away enough not to care for such… he shouldn't even be focusing all of his attention on this but he was. Hating every bit of it.

* * *

He winced as he entered the room, drain of most of his power. 

"Stop pretending to care! I know you don't!"

* * *

####  [Unsteady Emory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823795) by [VanityTheFidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityTheFidelity/pseuds/VanityTheFidelity)

#####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)



20 Jun 2020

This draft will be **automatically deleted** on Mon 20 Jul 2020 11:27AM EDT

###### Tags

  * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
  * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [The Overweleming Sappy MagoSoph Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/The%20Overweleming%20Sappy%20MagoSoph%20Fluff/works)
  * [In this house We stan trans male Magoroku Shido and supportive Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/In%20this%20house%20We%20stan%20trans%20male%20Magoroku%20Shido%20and%20supportive%20Sophia%20Sakharov/works)



###### Summary

> There's not much to say here besides the point that I got this idea in my head at random... Sophia annoyingly agreeing to let Magoroku use her makeup when he ran out, shockingly she somehow had the makeup. Also, Magoroku is a trans male in this fic.

He sat there plainly waiting for her to get ready. 

She was in front of him, holding the tool in one of her hands.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," annoyingly muttering under her breath, narrowing her eyelids at him.

"You agree to this, though!" 

Leaning forward, 

"Hold still." 

"Why do you like makeup in the first place?" She asked, 

"Uh, I… Well…" fumbling with his words, "I-I-It makes me feel prettier! It's just… wearing it feels right to me…" confessing as the pit of dread grew, "Do you think it's weird?"

She didn't respond to him, making him worry even more than before.

"Sophia?" 

"Shido, everything you do is weird," she admitted more coldly than she attended, "Furthermore, I don't really care if you go around dressing like a girl."

"Well, that's a relief, I was worried that you would make fun of me or think I was weird…" he began to fumble further, "Speaking of this, I… um…used to be a girl… well, I was born one but it didn't feel right even when I was a little kid. My father was really understanding though so he treated me like a little boy he always wanted…"

"You're trans?" 

He simply nodded, "Y-Yes!" He gulped, "I don't have any of the parts of the female anymore since my father is really rich back so he was able to get me the proper treatment I needed."

She didn't respond to his words, merely just gazed at him.

"Ah! Yikes! P-Please, forgive me, Sophia!" Clapping his hands together, "I probably shouldn't lie about being a biological male, especially with you. I mean, I was going to eventually tell you that I was but… these things are so hard to confess for some reason…"

"That's fine," she simply shrugged, "You worry too much, Shido."

  
  
  
  
  


"Stop crying," she wiped his eyes, "You're going to ruin the makeup." She sounded comforting but also annoyed with his actions.

Though, you don't need to wear any because you're already… pretty without it. Such a beautifully natural complexion. Any girl would be jealous of you."

"Don't say that."

"Huh? Don't say what?"

  
  


"Sophia…? You don't like being called pretty?" 

* * *

He stood still, almost empty at the table, his small black eyes staring at her from the far. She merely stares back, gazing at him with the same devoid expression.

"What's wrong?" 

She asked.

He merely snored in annoyance, _'Like she even cares.'_

"Why would you care?"

"I don't."

"No fucking shit you don't even give a shit about anything I do or feel, do you?"

She paused.

* * *

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, grant me inside your cognizance. Don't continue thrusting me away. Not today. Not ever again. I desire to understand you, get to know who you sincerely are. I refuse to gallop away from your glamour.**

**What are your views? What is the integrity in your inaudible speeches and unspoken emotion for me?**

**Do you even want to embrace me at all? Do you not want me? Or do you not understand how to express your emotions properly?**

**Then...**

**Why did you save me that time? What was the significance of that? Was that merely from the fact that you still needed me then? Why do you continually depart yourself away from, leaving me isolated here? To disintegrate? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation? In your own statements, you declared, truthfully, I’m the more proficient buddyfighter than anyone. Was that what you really deem here?**

**Why must our connection tingle in the sparkle you arranged out? Is that what you want? Is that your unhealthy indulgence? Invariably aching me, allowing me to get zap while you did nothing to assist. You just rest and stand there, icy eyes merely void of anything but you always kept them close. Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?**

**Halt driving elsewhere and be inexplicit…**

**Please come back to me, Sophia. Please return once more. In case you will, I will be waiting for you here.**

**~ The Great Magoroku Shido~!**

“This note is simply pathetic!” Groaning loudly, he crumbled the same piece of paper from within his hands, throwing the sheets across his office, “Yikes!? Why would I bother to write that in the first place? It’s not like she’s going to read this, though, I don't even know where she lives in the first place!" 

The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades. Would she follow? Would she come to see him eventually? 

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of their fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

A call, a soft tone of the buzzing on his phone took him off guard. He froze within his place.

"Shido."

The feeling of his whole world instantly halted. 

"Sophia… is this you?"

"Da." 

"Um...Why are you calling me!?" 

"Come along outside of Aibo's fighting stage."

She said no more. He would instantly recognize that she was going to be as vague as possible. 

"Huh? Aibo's fighting stage? Why that location?"

“You ask too many questions.”

“I…”

“Don’t make me wait, this is important, 

She didn't respond, only hanging up. Causing the male to let out a dreadful breath of air. 

Was this important to her? Why the fighting stage? Is she planning on watching him buddyfight? Did she request a buddyfight? He shook his sudden thoughts away. Odd, considering she rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

  
  
  
  


She didn’t want this… not to torture him like this… not again. Observing him standstill and suspended in position. The adhesive marble comprising his frame. 

“Did… Kyouya-sama told you to come here to talk to me?”

She swayed her head in an effortless negative.

“Oh?” He drawls for a mere consequence, “Are you still working with him?”

That was a dumb question. Of course, she was still working with him! Why wouldn't she!? 

“Kyouya-sama found no use for me anymore so he permitted me to withdraw, he’s currently concentrating on his projects alone for the time being,” her sky coded eyes glinted with an emotion he never witnesses before, an occasional mixture of despondency and misfortune. The only disturbance ostensibly trickling under her cracks, swearing that she transpired pessimistic regarding this but he vocalized oblivion. Intelligibly persisted on gazing at her, scrutinizing her, “not that the aforementioned there is any of your affairs.” 

“I-I-I’m sorry to hear that, Sophia!” Recklessly screeching, fumblingly pouring his true thoughts out right in front of her, “I mean, you were so close and all. I can’t visualize the variety of sensations you’re enduring right now. Losing someone you heed so much and wanted them to come to pursue you back… I can’t… I…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Blinking out of his solicitudes, “I’m fine!”

“I don’t recollect you functioning so…agitated around me. You appear to be considerably apprehensive, more so than usual. Am I making you uncomfortable, Shido?”

Why would she even care? 

* * *

Magoroku Shido is always in the need of comfort shockingly they each have a different way but comforting way to help him cope.

* * *

####  [Beloved Reasonings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831457) by [VanityTheFidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityTheFidelity/pseuds/VanityTheFidelity)

#####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)



21 Jun 2020

This draft will be **automatically deleted** on Mon 20 Jul 2020 08:39PM EDT

###### Tags

  * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
  * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Haruroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Haruroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Alina Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alina%20Shido/works)
  * [Parents AU](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Parents%20AU/works)
  * [Domestic](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Domestic/works)
  * [Love Child OCs](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Love%20Child%20OCs/works)
  * [ACE Timeline](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/ACE%20Timeline/works)
  * [Marry Life](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Marry%20Life/works)
  * [they are in their late 20s](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/they%20are%20in%20their%20late%2020s/works)
  * [Family Issues](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Family%20Issues/works)



###### Summary

> He never expected his life to turn out so... Relaxing and quite delightful being married his beloved childhood partner in crime and having two kids with her, owning a lovely home and working in a coffee shop.
> 
> [Magoroku and Sophia are happily married and have two beloved kids during the courses before the ACE timeline.]
> 
> ####  [Who Am I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835816) by [VanityTheFidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityTheFidelity/pseuds/VanityTheFidelity)
> 
> #####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)
> 
>   * [Teen And Up Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>   * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>   * [Other](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>   * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
> 

> 
> 21 Jun 2020
> 
> This draft will be **automatically deleted** on Tue 21 Jul 2020 01:55AM EDT
> 
> ###### Tags
> 
>   * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
>   * [Davide Yamazaki/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki*s*Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
>   * [Davide Yamazaki](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Davide%20Yamazaki/works)
>   * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
>   * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
>   * [Haruroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Haruroku%20Shido/works)
>   * [Alternate Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alternate%20Universe/works)
>   * [Parents AU](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Parents%20AU/works)
>   * [Self-Discovery?? Kinda](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Self-Discovery*q**q*%20Kinda/works)
>   * [Original Character-centric](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Original%20Character-centric/works)
>   * [LGBTQ Themes](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/LGBTQ%20Themes/works)
> 

> 
> ###### Summary
>
>> When the only son to the Shido household gets picks up and calls names by his fellow classmates, he became to question himself luckily, he had three supportive parents to help him out.

The world made you correlated by the strings, considering the act as the powerful and apprehended determining your soulmate.  
He stood near his desk,

* * *

“Oh, Daijiro Kurayashiki, we have wonderful news for you!” 

Applauding her hands together in a moderate fashion, as he wordlessly was trailing her down the hall. Hearing the steady and soft vibrations of their footsteps jostling the pavement below them. His facial appearance remained unoccupied with swift sentiments, unbiased with unspecified distinguished locutions.

“Oh?” He produced with a cacophony, boosting his consideration, this elicits him to demonstrate insignificantly curious, “Is that why you called me out here?”

She naturally drifted at him, “Yes.”

He didn’t hassle to vocalize or utter out anything else, plainly kept following her until, she halted her steps, veering her frame to the side. Gazing at him for the mere moment.

  
  
  


Sophia Sakharov and Magoroku Shido, the two names that kept flowing within his subconscious since the beginning of being gathered and acquainted concerning them. The woman at the table was publicizing the photographs of the two in front of him, discussing something that he wasn’t paying all that attention to. 

The lady, assuming that she was his new mother, had long white up in a nape hair and icy blue eyes, almost like the color of the clear sky, thought her eyes glinted with coldness, roughly resentful to the essence, even in the image he could indicate that she wasn’t particularly friendly but looks can also be coveting so engaging her in person and inaugurating a consultation with her resembled rather a good idea. A soft colored yellow and blue sweater, viscous enough to be covering her frame with the baggy material. While, the guy, his new father, had long hair, in a low ponytail off to the side, neatly in place, not a single strand in place. Well kept, dawning a dark blue vest and white-collar. 

An increasing abyss within his abdomens, provoking him to exhibit more nauseous and impaired as time progressed. He didn’t understand why

They weren’t… the most prominent of parents but they remained exceedingly reliable than anyone else that has piloted the redhead in previously.

The young boy felt… Awkward here, almost too out

* * *

Gazing at her was as if he was gazing at a goddess. Shockingly, he was the first to waken from his deep and relaxing slumber to the sound of her soft snoring. Such a beautiful sound.

Old, considering that she was occasionally awake before he was, slightly muttering under his breath he curled his body to gaze at the clock, nearly ten minutes before five, given how she was up near this time but he didn't mind. He didn't feel like moving much or shifting so he plainly gazes at her. 

Such a beautiful woman, flawless skin, soft snow-like hair, his thoughts repeated once more. Words can not even begin to describe the overwhelming feeling of his heart beating at her softened gaze. She felt truly relaxed. 

He couldn't help this feeling, letting the end of his lips curl up to a brightly lit smile. Raising his hand to touch her cheeks, very soft but cold, of course, it was cold. Letting his hands drift along the path to her hair, stroking the strands ever so lightly.

"Shido?" She muttered as 

"Huh?" He flinched back, drawing his hand closer towards himself instead, "Oh? Sophia? Did I, uh, wake you?"

She shook her head in response, "What were you doing?" 

He gulped carefully choosing his words, "Uh, I was… um… playing with your hair and cheeks…!"

She raised one of her eyebrows at him almost doubting him but not really caring much, simply struggling that off.

"Is that okay?" He asked almost worryingly as if he was doing something wrong, "I mean, playing with your hair?"

"That's all right," was all that came to mind, "You're up quite early."

He struggled little closers towards her from under the sheets, "I am?"

"Da."

Hesitantly, leaning towards, plucking his lips, awkward purses them before slowly planted his lips on hers, kissing her. Her eyelids widened involuntarily, feeling his soft touch against her lips. She froze.

"Ah! Yikes! I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you without asking first! Please-"

She brought her hand out in front of him, preventing him from saying any more.

* * *

Magoroku Shido signified that undoubtedly capable to get his locality in the student council, in the commencement, he remained isolated. Occupying no comrades to, not fretting about begetting such besties using his classmates as mere pawns to his already twisted game. Until she came into his life, pulling him out of his normal thoughts

His father was in high power, the authority that he will someday concoct for his individual parsimonious accretions. His mother, he had none. Persuading them over with insignificant declarations and charming gaze. Outside of the boundary, he represented himself as implying omnipotent, efficiently self-reliant, and emphatically adroit. Easily accumulating the accurate solutions addressed to him on the insignificant cloths. Most girls would ask him out, some would give him small gifts. 

Sophia Sakharov. She rarely buddyfights in her free time unless it was training back at Disaster or when she really has too or when Kyouya requested that.

He was trying his utmost, his hardest just for her. Attempting to be the one in control but he rarely was, it was hard for him to adjust working with her towards the unknowingly beginning of Disaster force but they seemed to be rather decent teammates, despite the horrible things she did to him in the past, not being the nicest person towards him but she was better than everyone else, he assumed. Of course, despite the awful things she did she did some pretty nice things too for him and was using the nice lightly. She took all of his control and trashed the tools away seemingly within the trash only to get melted by his sorrows. 

Their established association remained contemporary, simple yet deep and complex, respectively all of the emotions reminded very well hidden, for the most part. Sophia's actions speak more than her words could ever do, Magoroku was more of the speaker and louder about his thoughts when he chooses but still… hiding these emotions weren't good, not for any of them. But what occurred on that route? Complex? Pretentious? Tortuously correlated to each other? This transpired relatively humble.

Ever considering the commencement of operating collectively financing the equivalent instructor. Both possessed an immeasurable alliance, comprehending each other undulations without much deliberation, traveling off, and frolicking with their motilities. Manipulating to develop some sort of cooperation. 

Punishment. The concept that rang in their inclinations periodically. A word that stroked anxieties but also comprises that emotions to a desire. The mere idea of one of them resizing such caught the other seemingly off guard. The judgment they felt didn't hate, far from it. Hatred wasn't the correct work to discuss this. However, on the inside, his subconscious  denoted dusk but  negatively extraordinarily…

_ The most recondite ingredients, The gloaming remained arduous, mercilessly grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity, moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in the constitution.  _

_ The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded decoys, authorizing the embellishment of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. His squadron gaze signified near the sufficiently expansive casement, inspecting as the radiant shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating—virtually as if the declared piece comprised breathing and sweeping simultaneously with the Designatingtering, a familiar ornament on the shades.  _

_ He recapitulated to be systematically ostracized and exhibited grievously without her, frequently pleading for her to return as expeditiously as she left. Efficiently bestowing irritation when he did this to her, habitually demonstrating her inconvenience but still comprised entirely shockingly reassuring. Though, he did his best to hide that feeling away from others besties Sophia, herself. To hide his fear away from others, refusing to show the weakness to anyone but this white-haired, an Angel and goddess concealed as a malicious demon, a girl that was cold as the mere winter weather, her stare was bitterly icy as the thick ice sticking to the footings of most common things. Even her whole theme of blue and white was a reminder to him that she was themed as the Ice Queen. Still, he intercepted that terminal arrival, ought his gliding off his uneasiness, signifying partially unsealed, omitting his delicate parchment imperiled but essentially he kept his scruff in check. _

_ Magoroku's subconscious continued sprinting, venturing his advantageous salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, his fleecy tan coded ears collapsing to the side of his, sheathing his margins with consummate tumult, painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously. He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him. His clothes and hair were always ended up being completely disheveled, susceptibility to the sound of the flashing lights, the loud roaring booms, and zapping like sounds. _

_ Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs. _

_ He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen? _

Still, the more he was unequaled within his thoughts the more his remembrance professedly continued dwelling, overwhelmingly consequently. 

...

She remained the only individual who had restrained his ineffective achievements by the mere strings established within her tight clutch, essentially withdrawing to slacken her satchel on his structure and fortitude.

Her tiny and slim pale palms  accommodate the latchkey to his nucleus. Not directly but close enough, feeling the way she would maliciously toy with him. Constantly leaving him. Risking her life for Kyouya’s wishes, even going as far as to be dissipating his enthusiasm for her pennilessness to gratify their master. But why  is Kyouya Gaen necessary? What obligation would he get in the entrance of their ostensibly implicit distinct admiration? Of course, he idolizes Kyouya from afar as considerably as she possibly did and the rest of the inequitable world, at some point, he had everything he ever  aspired to be… financiers, publicity, colleagues. 

He was in the middle of the large ring, being the center of activities, raising up to the challenge. Playing along with her twisted game, refusing to fail. 

...

  
  
  
  


"Shido." 

His navy eyes turned to gaze at the one who dubbed his name, nearing his desk with sudden ease, "Huh? What is it?"

"You forgot to sign one of the documents." 

"Oh?" He raised one of his tan coded brows at that almost mocking her words, snorkeling at the mere idea of error piles. Watching as habitually pointed at the folder within her other hand, a sudden rhyme, raising his hand, dramatically and formally waving for the female to step closer with the documents, "In that case, let me see. I need to clarify that, normally, I don't miss anything." 

She kept her lips sealed, not even letting a single twitch be known on her features. She was indifferent, void of any notable human emotions. As if she was refusing to let anything else slide underneath the endless cracks of her complicatedness. But following his orders without any protest or rejections. But she Swiftly carried her feet towards him, the sheets of papers neatly shackled within her clutch.

Simply watching her sways, the sound of her heels kissing the tiles below suddenly filled his ears once more, engulfing within the sound filling his room. Leaning down, placing the paper on the rather large desk for him to gaze at. Her body hunched over, seeing her tiny pale hands shift in front of him without effort. Why were her movements so perfectly formed? So swift in actions? So careful with how she portrays her words? 

"There," she pointed down at the paper, tapping it annoying but tenderly on the desk, creating some sort of sound, “Take another look at this.”

Letting out a soft groan under his breath, seeing as she was indeed correct about her words. Letting his navy eyes scanned the paper once more taking notice of the small missing detail right under his nose. 

"I'm not really feeling motivated… so why can't you just fix it for me?" Asking, no almost begging, almost being humiliated by her sudden actions, "I'm sure that someone such as yourself is capable of doing my wanting performance here, isn't that right?"

She didn't respond for a mere as the room  fell into deep silence before her expression shifted, watching it slowly but  painfully as an obvious alternative . Letting out an annoyed sigh, 

"Wh-What's wrong?" 

Narrowing her eyes being filled with annoyance, "You can't understand from your negligences in the student council if I do everything for you," her eyes shifted towards him, meeting his expression while his gaze, " _ The student council President does all of the work _ , that is what you said, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, did I say that!" Utilizing his navy centers, concentrating to peer at her, essentially scrutinizing her prevailing tendencies with a vigilant perception, "You know, Sophia… I never admit this before but you have a keen eye on everything you do, definitely being able to see beyond the shallowest wrongdoings… that is a rare characteristic to own. You should be lucky." 

"Honestly. You're so much trouble to deal," She barely moved from her spot but he could tell that she was almost cringing and even offended at his words, "Don't waste my time on your consideration." 

"Fine, as you wish," letting out a soft tired breath, not being the slightest bit bothered by her tone, simply agreeing with her since this wasn't going anywhere, "but it wasn't my fault."

She pointed towards the table once more, declining to take his belatedness any further than she was willing too, “Finish fixing this falsity so we can subsequently move on, this isn’t the only work I need you to focus on.”

"I'll fix this as I, Magoroku Shido, Aibo Academy Student Council President, it is my responsibility to make sure everything is in order!" 

Recapturing the petty of the vehemence he squandered within the elapsed days, presumptuously proclaiming his egotistical character once more. Before the rest of her statements immersed within his subconscious provoking his abrupt exultant radiation to deliberately but inevitably dimmed additionally back to his primordial disposition. He edges of his lips soaking to an insignificant pout, “Wait… I have more work? I thought we were already finished for the day?” He felt himself descend further within his chair in pure dread at the thought, “What else do we have to do?”

She nodded her head in compliance, “Da, 

She spoke nothing but awkwardly kept her stance, eyeing his very movements carefully. He felt her eyes watching him, studying his every move. She always was watching him from the background, from the side. She was the only one who silently watched and prey for him to win. To get to the top, he knew that she must have wanted and thought of that but refused to admit that much.

Reaching out towards the middle of his large office desk, seemingly clawing at nothing. He blinked, turning his navy blue eyes to glance at his whole desk, "I need a pen." The end of his lips dipped to an engrossed frown.

Wordlessly, handing him the pen she had dwelling within one of his hands. Almost mocking him within the darkest parts of her mind.

"You know this would be quite useful beforehand."

"Just fix your mistake, Mr.President." 

That phrase made his frame involuntary suspended, denoting taken off his guard by those seemingly unheard names suddenly given by her. This girl definitely wasn't the one for any nicknames, almost as if  nicknames and pet names were written permission of worthlessness and petty to even give out any in the first place. But her tone was suddenly mocking, too mocking for his taste, for his dismay.

Sophia was seemingly stoically and malicious teasing Magoroku about this from within the dark. Her actions seemed almost faint and unstable, barely witnessing her true intentions, yet, her intentions seemed also too clear to him. Her actions seemed so subtle one with a common eye could miss such but he was Magoroku Shido.

He shook those weirdly unexpected thoughts away, no time to think such unsolicited thoughts about this woman.

Muttering under his breath, trying his best to focus on his current task but his thoughts regarding her and the times they shared were eating away at him to his very core, effortlessly clouding his better judgment, as if was  vigorously stirring away. His breathing became uneven, hefty, and midst. As if he'd seemingly forgotten how to breathe any fresh air.

"How can you miss these things?" The female asked in a surprisingly soft tone as he flipped past the sheets, eyeing the words carefully within his clutches, "They were right under your gaze?"

Shrugging at the female, merely being conducted with his work, lowering his eyes, "Beats me." He brought the sheets down to his large desk before raising his navy eyes to gaze at her, discussing further, "Though, don't forget that it was proven before that it's hard to spot what's right under our noses." 

She didn't bother to reply back to words, merely staring at him from her position, unmoving and gazing at him. Blinking rarely but notable. The room fell back to the silence.

"You're usually prepared, aren't you? Today, you just appeared out of it."

"I-I guess… I have a lot on my mind right now…"

"And what may be on your mind?" 

He gazed at her complexity, her frame, still leaning over the desk, hunched over, her white soft almost colored like the pure white snow in the wintertime, wrapping seemingly off to the sides. Her head negligibly on the angle. 

Not noticing how accurately adjacent she precisely resembled to be towards him. Her frame was far closer to his spinning chair then he'd imagine, almost as if she was inclining on the shoals alternatively. Withholding to impel his furniture or even deliver a piddling ambivalence to do so, quailing that he might maltreat her if he ingested that. 

Her closeness addressed him to quiver at the mere contemplation of their faces encountering. Revolting philosophies, assuredly that was never worsening to transpire. 

His inclination kept repeating the same questions over and over once more, begging him to find the right answers.

  
  


The aversion of deliberately but inevitably falling for her when he shouldn't. He respected her, gradually inaugurating to settle for her performances and abruptly fruitless introductions. Why? Why did his sympathy ought to progress to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? He wasn't that kind of absurd gentleman, not like his classmates. No, he saw himself better than all of them. 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the pressure, serious at the core, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like?

"Oh, um...I…" he shook those thoughts away, "It's nothing important… though, why do you want to know? Or better yet, why would you care?"

"I don't." 

"Of course."

"However, whatever is swelling in your mind is affecting your performances and functions."

Raising an eyebrow, "And how would you know that!?" 

  
  
  


"Okay, now I know that you're teasing me!" 

She paused for a mere moment.

  
  
  


"I… I want to be the one to protect you, the one you run too when you're sad or feeling lonely." Gulping heavily, in response, 

"Sophia, I want to be that manly figure in your life. Not Kyoya Gaen, not Tasuku 

No one but me… A young person such as yourself is more than fit for nobility like me and that's why my heart chooses you."

"You said I don't want that as well?"

"Huh?" His expression is an alternative to that of pure confession, trying to process her given question, "I, Uh… you actually made an effort to… I mean…" 

She raised an eyebrow at his stuttering but didn't bother to voice anything after that.


	20. Chapter 20

She contrived to shift closer towards the raven-haired, cursorily staring at his abrupt sways at the chair with emerald eyes. He awkwardly stood there, being unsure of what she was planning on doing. Dressed in his common black dress suit and dawning his typical black hat.

“Oh, Milady,” He separated his lips from paramount hysteria, “Wh-What are you up to all of the sudden?”

"Just leaning in for a kiss," she spoke with her normal cheerful voice. Almost too cheerful yet flustered to admit that much.

"A K-Kiss!?" He began to dramatically stutter, "B-But why would you want such a thing from me, Milady!?"

"Huh?" She paused, merely confused, almost frowning, "Is… that not what you want?" She asked, being almost ashamed of herself, slowly backing off, "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize milady!" Only furthering his sudden panic state, sucking in his breath and deep fear. Taking a mere step forward, "I should be the one to apologize, I didn't mean to make it sound so ungrateful. You may still kiss me if you'd like. Would it make you happy again, milady?" 

"Yes!" Awkwardly turning her head away to the side, "Only if you want too that is."

Today, it was the day… An enormous fancy party for Disaster, neither of the boys wanted to go but had no choice but too. But for valid reasonings, Retsu wasn’t fond of dealing with folks while Davide simply hated the rich.

Retsu dressed equipped for the reception, dawning a fancy long thick coat while wearing a dressed suit. The part blonde, on the other hand, was seemingly far too thrilled with their new camera, haphazardly swinging it and urging the switches. Stoically shifting his teal coded eyes down to the area is an insane lover was sitting near.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, heh, nothing,” He merely dismissed the redhead, “Just checking out this new camera. It’s pretty sweet, don’t ya think so?”

Retsu was annoyed with the male, giving a blank retort, filled with the astringent and conspiratorial tone he was so used to giving, “You’re supposed to be getting ready.”

“Nah,” He flicked his black eyes towards him, before giving a fake yawn in reply, “I don’t feel like going.”

“But we have too, it’s an order.”

“No.”

“No?” Retsu duplicated, almost questioning the male.

“Hm, I got another idea~!” Licking his lips, he stood up, getting more into his view, shifting closer, “How about we stay here and make-out, yeah?”

Retsu appeared appalled, “This is not the time for make-out sessions, Davide.”

“Huh?” He flicked his black eyes towards him, “I am ready, it must be your eyes. They’re not working right~!”

“My eye slight is working perfectly,” Retsu wasn’t the one to make jokes, let alone seem them. Being way more series than his own good, that is. 

## More Then Just Hate

> Both Shido and Terumi were task by Gean Kyoya, their Master with an mission which went completely South.

### Work Text:

"Oh, look at that Shido. We're lost... because of you."

"Because of me? May I remind you that you're the one who thought it would be a great idea to go this way," the male restored back at the young girl in front of him while he was crossing his arms.

The girl with short orange hair rolled her eyes, adjusted her glasses. She truly hated the male with all her heart. Everything about him just made the girl blood boil.

'This whole mission went South because I was paired up with this loser. Honestly, what was Master Kyoya thinking when he pair me up with him. Not only that but Shido is so stupid.'

She loved Kyoya with every she had. She will never blame him for such at thing, like pairing her up with Shido. She knew there must have been a reason for her to be paired up with him.

"What do we do now?" Shido wined. "We keep going until we find our way back to Disaster." Shido narrowed his eyes, "So we can get lost again. You're awful at directions."

Shido restored.

"And what do you suppose we do?"

"Wait here."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "You want us to wait here?"

The Male nodded.

'He really is this stupid.'

The female started to make her way over to him, but trip on a rock causing her to fall on Shido. She felt her lips smack hard against Shdio's. Both eyes wided, quickly pulling away from one another as fast as they could. Shido place his hand over his mouth. The girl quickly looked away. They both felt so embarrassed and awkward.

They refused to make human eye contact with each other. Not even making a sound or even trying to speak.

'I just kiss... Shido... could this day get any worse!' The girl mental slap herself for being so clumsily. 'No, Shido was the clumsily one!'

"L-Let's pretend that never happen, okay?" The girl was the first to break the awkward silence. "That's fine by me."

'Finally something we both can agree on.' The female rejusted her glasses once again awkwardly.

"How long do you think Master Kyoya will find us?"

"I'm not sure but I hope it's soon, I really want to see him again," her cheeks rose in color.

"How cute, you miss your boyfriend already."

Terumi felt her face lit up more, "I don't like him! That's none of your business," she huffed. "And furthermore, you probably miss your girl."

"What?"

"Sophia. I know you like her."

Magoroku face went blank, "I-I… agh, fine I do like her!"

Terumi smirks.

* * *

## The Path I Shall Follow

Yuga was always her source for laughs. something about him always made her feel warm inside.

* * *

## Horror Twisted To Feelings

Ranma with his arms crossed and his frame sitting lazily on the chair. He peered at the well known prodigy of chess, intently. His only current allie at the moment. The said allie was sitting on the couch, hutch over, and his hand hovered over the black and white chess board. His eyes glued to the pieces being deep within his own thoughts. 

"Like a game of chess it's better to look at the broad then the person." 

The spiky orange-brownish-haired male narrow his eyes before his eyes dilating realizing what the other was getting at. Ranma quickly shot up from his chair, knocking it over with a loud bang. "I didn't give you the right to talk." Ranma's voice was stern and harsh. 

Seiji's eyes travel lazily over to Vile Ranma, "Since when do I only have to speak when you tell me too?" 

Ranma groaned, "Shut up, Seiji! You back to looking at your dumd chess board!" 

Seiji narrow his eyes, "So you can look at me again?" 

Ranma had enough of this. He just didn't like the way Seiji was suddenly showing this kind of attitude towards him. It was making him sick to his core. Manipulating Seiji once was easy enough, with a bit of a challenge but it likes Ranma was surely really to do it again if he has to.

He made his way over to be in front of the table and couch that the purple-haired male was at. 

Seiji gave a confused look and sound as he lifted his head and eyes to only fine Ranma looming over him. 

"I had enough of his attitude of yours, Seiji. I'm only to tell you this one more time: _Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That_."

"Or else?" 

_'Seiji thinks he is being clever with his words? I'll show him clever_.'

With a blink of an eye Ranma, took the end of the table top and lifted it up, throwing it across the room with ferocity. The chess pieces scattered across the hardwood floor. 

With the table out of Ranma's way he quickly walked up and hasty lean into Seiji, smacking his foreign lips onto Seiji's lips. Seiji eyes dilating in shock. His frame stood still being completely shocked by the lips rubbing on his lips. Seiji finally came to his senses and tried pulling away from Ranma's lips. Ranma wasn't going to let Seiji get away that easily as Ramna sat down on Seiji's lap, both of his on each side of the other male's. Ramna pressed his body close against Seiji before taking hold of Seiji's wrist with a tight grasp. Ramna held onto Seiji's wrist tightly, squeezing them. 

The kiss was rough, messes, and overall was not something that Seiji liked. Not when it's coming from The king of Lost World himself. Ramna had to break away for the need of fresh air. 

Seiji panting trying to catch his breath he glared coldly at Ramna, " _what… are you doing? Back off."_

Ramna smirk in satisfaction, "this is what you for disobeying my orders."

Seiji reminds silent before leaning in giving Ramna another kiss. Ranma was stunned at first but was more than willing to obliged to as he kissed back. Seiji kiss wasn't like Ranma's rough and messes kiss but rather more softer and kind of loving. 

Seiji broke the kiss.

"I see you're finally starting to obey me."

"No, I kiss you to get back at you." 

Ramna frown wanted more than just that. He leans in once again and kissed Seiji. He nibbles on his bottom lip. Seiji gasped by the sudden nibbling and licking that he bottom lip was receiving. Ramna explored the insides of the chess prodigy mouth while being careful not to miss a spot. Seiji didn't care that his lips were swollen lips. All he wanted to taste the other's lips. 

It soon turned into a make heated out session, Ranma was confident enough that Seiji wasn't going to push him away as he let go of his wrist. One of Seiji's hands travel up to Ranma's spiky orange-brownish hair, clenching it with his fingers. Seiji placed his other hand on the middle of Ranma's back bring him closer. 

Before they were able to take this any further the two heard the door flew open and footsteps dashing it. In fear of being caught like this quickly push each other way. Their saliva breaking apart. The two both hasty wiped their lips not daring to face each other in the eye. 

* * *

## Let Your Stars Guide Me

Working with Vile Ramna was over. At least that what Seiji told himself before he felt like he was going on the same path when he sees Subaru with his friends once more.

Can Subaru come and save him from his demons? Or will Seiji go back into the grip of Vile Ranma once again?

"Seiji?"

Seiji blinked, Subaru's voice took Seiji out of his deep thinking. He parted his lips and lifted his gaze from the chess board landing it on Subaru from across the table. 

"Is it my turn?" Seiji asked the blonde. 

"It's been your turn for quite a while now so much so that your time as already past." 

Seiji turned his gaze to the side, peering at his timer. Subaru was correct he timer was at zero, "Oh." The only thing he could possibly uttered under his voice as realization hits him. 

"I didn't want to bother you, in case you were still thinking about your move but taking such as long as you did isn't like you at all," Subaru narrowed his eyes in concern as he continues, "is something bothering you, Seiji?" Subaru knew something was up with Seiji. It just wasn't like him to lose his focus especially on his favorite game, chess. Not only that but he knew for a fact that he was a fast player. 

Seiji averted his attention back to the ace of study, _"I… well_ ," the prodigy of chess muttered. He was unsure on what to say, Subaru was right that simply wasn't like him at all. 

Subaru placed his hands in front of his side of the chess broad and lead in, "It's about your past alliance with Ramna, isn't it?" Subaru sounded so certain as if he was possibly reading his friend's mind and thoughts. 

Seiji looked down at his once more at his chess board, studying the game pieces with a guilty and saddened expression written on his face. Seiji sighed, "Yes, it's just how can you still want to be friends with me after the pain I put you thought." 

Seiji just didn't get it why Subaru would still be friends with him after all of that. It didn't help the fact that he felt so much guilt for what he had done. 

The blonde lifted himself from his chair. The prodigy of chess lifted his saddened gaze, forcing himself to look into Subaru's big bright blue eyes. As the ace of study spoke, "As I said previously before: No matter what you have done to me in the past I forgive you," by the end Subaru's lips curl into a soft genuine smile, "you'll always be my friend, Seiji." Subaru words laden with care. 

Seiji couldn't help but return the genuine smile back at Subaru. They stared at each other for what felt like hours silently. Seiji couldn't help but feel grateful for having a friend like Subaru. Subaru was just so kind to him it makes him wonder why he would even waste his time on him.

"Perhaps we take a little break and acquire some lunch at Mikono Cafe? I'm getting quite hungry and I know you're quite fond of her pizza." Subaru was the one to break the silence. 

Seiji nodded, pushing his chair out and stood up, "That sounds great Subaru." 

* * *

Seiji and Subaru made their way out of the streets. The males walk side by side with each other, simultaneously. Seiji places his hand into his pockets and turned his gaze lazily to the side. He didn't pay attention to Subaru's and Cross' conservation seeing how it had nothing to do with him. He went back into his own thoughts once more. 

He thoughts were more about Subaru. Seiji couldn't tell why that was. They were great friends and they were always going to be that way.

Seiji was quiet too quiet for Subaru's taste. Subaru wanted Seiji to engage with his and Cross' conservation not being left out of them.

"Isn't it just lovely out, Seiji?"

Seiji gave a confused sound and turned his head to Subaru, " _Oh, yeah_ ," Seiji voice was quiet, it sounded so uncertain. Seiji let his eyes wander around the area they were currently pasting by; looking at all the people that passed by, all the buildings, "...it does feel nice at this time of day." 

Subaru nodded in agreement. 

For the whole trip they remained silent, simply enjoying the nice breeze of the summer. The two stopped in front of the building that was well known as the _Mikono Cafe._

The prodigy of chess observed the building as he started remembering the first time they were here together. Subaru induce him to his new friends that he made while playing buddyfight. Of course none of his friends were his. Not that he really mine or even care about. 

Subaru took the handle of the door and opened it, letting Seiji and Cross enter first. Seiji sheepishly walked inside.

The purple-haired girl turned her attention towards the after hearing it open. "Oh, look who it is." Her tall buddy observed the two that walked in. Miko smiles brightly at the two as they enter, "Ah, Seiji, Subaru, welcome back. What brings you two here so early?" 

Subaru enter next standing right next to Seiji. 

Subaru explained something to her and ordered some pizza for the two. Amaterasu left sliently. Seiji thought that she went to go into the kitchen to make their meal. 

Miko walked over to the stand, taking out three cups, placing them down in front of her. She pays no mind to the two as they sat down. She was pouring water into all of the cups she had. 

The two sat down at the table across from each other. Cross was right next Subaru. Seiji gaze down at the table refusing to make any eye contact with Subaru. Subaru couldn't help but be concerned about Seiji and his well being. The ace of study observed his friend intently. 

Miko walked up to their table and place the cups down, placing of the cups in front of them. 

Subaru turned his attention towards the girl, "Miko, do you know if Yuga and Masato are coming?" 

Miko lifted her gaze up, thinking, "I'm not really sure hoesntly," she said pensively. 

Seiji looks down at his cup of water. He thought this was their day together and yet, Subaru was wondering if he was going to meant his friends. Subaru turned his eyes towards his friend only to see him, deep in thought. 

Miko nervously look at the two, "If you don't mind me asking, what were you two doing earlier before you came here?" Miko asked, trying to break the weird silent between the two. 

"We were playing chess." Subaru was the one who answered. 

"So you two were playing chess together then?" 

The two males nodded. 

Miko smile warmly, "oh that's wonderful," Miko cheeks stained lightly with crimson do to admiration. She turns to Seiji, "I just love watching all your chess games. Have you ever thought of playing recording Subaru and yourself playing chess together, the prodigy of chess? I would honestly you two play together." 

Seiji eyes widened slightly. He never gotten a compliment before on his channel. He gazed back down onto the table, "I haven't thought of that before," he mumbled before gazing at Subaru. Subaru was looking right back at him. Seiji let a smile onto his foreign lips, "it does sound like a good idea." 

They look at each for a moment before turning Subaru broke their eye lock, turning his attention back to Miko, "Miko, would you like to learn how to play chess?" 

Miko sheepishly place her hands in front of her lap. She gave a conflicted expression, "oh, I don't know. I don't think I'll be any good at it…" 

Miko blinked hearing the door clicked open once more as a voice spoke, "Nonsense, I bet you'll be great at it, Miko." They all turned to the familiar voice that belong to no other then Mikado Yuga. Yuga and Masato made their way up to him. Garga follow closely the ace of games. 

Miko sheepishly turned her frame towards Yuga, "you really mean it, Yuga?" 

Yuga nodded and smiled, "Yes, even though chess isn't really thing I would love to see you play." 

"And let's not forget, you have the prodigy of chess right there," Masato added. 

Seiji blinked. Miko turned around swifty to look at Seiji. 

"I think Seiji is more than willing to teach you how to play, if you'll willing," Said Subaru who was hoping that Seiji would take the request. 

"Are you really willing to teach me, Kido?" 

Seiji turned his attention back to Miko. Seiji remain silent thinking for a moment before speaking, "Yea, why not. I'll teach you." 

Miko clapped her hand in front of her and closed her eyes, smiling brightly. Her cheeks were shown with a small hint of red. "Ah, thank you so much. I'll give you my number so we can keep in contact." 

"Sounds good," all that Seiji said. 

Yuga, Masato, and Garga all sat down near. They all made small talk with Subaru but Seiji didn't bother to talk with any of them. They weren't this friends, they were Subaru's. He felt so out of place just being there with them. 

Amaterasu finally came with the tray pizza placing it down on the middle of the table. Seiji silent took a place and bit into the slice. 

Subaru couldn't help but glance back at Seiji every few seconds. He wanted his friend to make friends with his. Seiji looks so uncomfortable being there. Seeing this made Subaru worry more. Did he make him uncomfortable? Does his friends make him uncomfortable? This was something even the ace of study himself couldn't understand. Maybe he sure talk to him later once their alone together.

Once Seiji was done he got up, "I need to go," he turned back to look at Subaru, "Thank you for coming with me, Subaru. I'll see you later." 

Subaru nodded as he watched Seiji making his way over to the door and place his hand on the handle. 

"Oh wait!"

Seiji turned slightly around to find the girl running up to him. She stopped in front of him. She lifted her hand up revealing a small piece of paper. 

"Here, take this, it has my phone number on it." 

Seiji nodded and took the small piece of paper from her hand, "I'll make sure to call you, discussing the details." 

Miko nodded, "thank you, I hope the food was good." 

"It was just as amazing as the last time I had been here if not more so." 

Miko felt her cheeks lit up by the comment.

Seiji place the paper into his pockets and turned back to the door, opening it and simply leaving. 

Subaru glance never left Seiji as his attention was still glue into the spot Seiji was at moments. 

"Yo, Subaru you okay man?" 

Subaru quickly came out of his thoughts and turned his attention to his friends, only to see them with worried expressions. 

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired at the moment." 

"Perhaps, we should also get going too. Your rest is also important," Cross explained.

Subaru glance at this buddy and nodded, "That's a good idea, I probably sure get going as well." 

Subaru got up from his chair and said his good-byes to his friends. He quickly left the cafe, cross followed closely behind. 

"You're not actually tired, are you?" 

Subaru shook his head, "No, I just really need to find Seiji," the blonde explained, "wait, if you knew that I wasn't really tired then why did you suggest we go get some rest?" Subaru looked down at his buddy.

"The way you kept glancing back at Seiji and stared at the door after he left, I was assuming you would want to go see him?" Cross knew him so well.

Subaru nodded and averted his attention in front of him. Subaru notice a purple hair and a light outfit from a far. He knew from anywhere, it was Seiji. 

Subaru quickly ran, "Seiji!" He called. Seiji heard his name and stopped dead in his tracks. Seiji turned slightly around to face Subaru. "Subaru, is there something you need?" 

"Seiji, can we talk for a second," Subaru said worryingly as he looked worryingly towards the taller male. 

"Can this wait until next time, I should really be getting home now."

"Seiji are you uncomfortable with my friends?" Subaru asked immediately, ignoring Seiji's words. 

Seiji was completely stunned with this. He turned around, "this conversation is over, Subaru." 

"Seiji-" 

"No!" Seiji yelled interrupted the blonde before he could say another word. 

He turned his frame slightly around to look at Subaru, "Those are your friends not mine." 

"But, Seiji. They could be your friends too," Subaru was trying to reason with him

"No chance. I don't want to be their friends." Subaru expression saddened. 

Seiji took note of this as he turned around he didn't want to see Subaru with the look.

"I'll see you next time," Seiji muttered as he walks away leaving Subaru there. 

Subaru watched as his friend walked away, the only sound was his heels kissing the floor. The ace of study thought it was best to leave Seiji alone for now.

_Seiji was completely stunned with this question. How did Subaru know this? How did he know he was uncomfortable with his friend?_

_"This conversation is over, Subaru."_

_"Seiji-" He hated how Subaru sounded desperate_

_"No!" Seiji yelled interrupted the blonde before he could say another word. He didn't want to hear Subaru talking about this. He didn't want Subaru to push this any farther._

_He turned his frame slightly around to look at Subaru, "Those are your friends not mine."_

_"But, Seiji. They could be your friends too," Subaru was trying to reason with him._

_"No chance. I don't want to be their friends." Subaru expression saddened._

_Seiji took note of this as he turned around he didn't want to see Subaru with the look._

_"I'll see you next time," Seiji muttered as he walks away leaving Subaru there. Seiji said no more, he didn't have to. He didn't hear Subaru's voice, his protest, the calls of his as he was walking away. The only sound was coming from his shoes kissing the ground below him. Subaru said nothing as he watched his friend, his rival leave him behind._

That memory kept clouding his thoughts as he kept walking until he was at a large white house, his home. 

Seiji opened the door to his big white room and entered the threshold. He looked ahead to find the chess board with all the pieces. All the pieces were left exactly as the two left them. He made his way up to the table containing the said pieces. His hand swiftly went to the king. He grasps the top lightly with the two tips of his fingers. He stares deeply at it also as he could see through the blackness of the piece. 

He was taken out of his daze by the beeping of his phone. He using his other free hand he took it out of his pockets. He pressed the button, turing it on. 

It was that girl from earlier. He quickly texted back. Their chat wasn't that huge only discussing the meet ups for the chess lessons and the time.

He was about to place his phone down on the table before he received a text:

 ** _Subject_** : **Apologies**

**_To: Kido Seiji_ **

**_From_** : **Hoshiyomi Subaru**

**Hello, Seiji. I wish to apologize for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have asked you such a question. If you don't what to be friends with my friends, you don't have to. I will not force you do become friends with any of mine but you're welcome to come join us whenever you'd like. Please forgive me.**

Seiji eyes widened at the text. He must have at least read the text over five times making sure he didn't miss anything important. He probably should forgive him. It would only be for the best. Seiji texted him back. 

Seiji sighed placing his phone on the table. He made his way over to a door and open it. Once he entered the room he made his way over to closet, taking out some clothing to sleep in. He quickly took off his current clothes and go into the new ones. He walked over to his bed and took the ends of his purple covers putting them. He laid down on his cozy bed before putting the covers back up, covering himself. He snuggles, trying to get comfortable before dozing off into a deep sleep.

_Seiji looks around the room he was placed it. It look so familiar, so memberizing. The black and white patterns of the chess board cover the floor beneath him. The white walls seem to never end. Footsteps echo the area, that all he could hear. "Seiji what a pleasant surprise seeing you again."_

_That voice! He gazed up to find his Master, his old Allie, Vile Ranma._

_Seiji frozen in fear, his eyes dilating, his mouth open. Wasn't his alliance with Ranma over? He prayed that this wasn't going to turn out like it did last time they meant_

_The spiky orange-brownish-haired male made his way towards the shock the Seiji, menacingly. Not caring about the shock and helpless expression Seiji had written on his face._

_"Vile Ramna, what are doing here?"_

_"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here to ask you to join me again."_

_Seiji narrow his eyes, "I'll never join you!" Seiji looked down the chessboard floor with guilt, "not what happened last time…" Seiji still couldn't get the hurt and pained expression of Subaru out of his mind. He just wasn't going to hurt Subaru again._

_"Do you honestly think Subaru cares about you?"_

_"Huh?" Seiji gave a confused sound and looked up at Vile Ranma, "What are you saying, of course he cares about me."_

_Ranma narrowed his eyes, "If he cared about you then why didn't talk with you at Mikono Cafe when he was talking to Yuga and his other friends. Wasn't it supposed to be your day together."_

_Ranma was right… Seiji knew he was right, no reason in denying it. Subaru didn't even bother to make small talk to him._

_Seiji fell to his knees in defeat._

_Ramna smirked devilishly at Seiji, "you'll only be the last when it comes to his friends."_

_The world around him grew darker, desolate._

_The only person came to few was his best friend, his rival, Subaru…looming over Seiji. The look Subaru gave was cold, distant, filled with such hatred, "Seiji... you made him suffer so much because you're nothing but selfish. I wish never see your face in my sight again! This friendship is over!"_

_Each word his blonde friend spoke was like a knife stabbing his heart, continuously._

Seiji shot up from his bed with a yelp. He was covered in sweat. His heart was beating fast in his chest. 

_'That dream... it felt so real.'_

" _It was only just a dream_ ," he muttered, shakily. He was trying to reassure himself. He'll never work with Ranma again. Even if the options were die or work with him and he was certain that dying would be the better option here. 

Subaru would never do that to him. At least that what he told himself. Subaru was too kind to that. So he shouldn't be worried, right?

He turned his frame to side of his bed, letting his legs dangled on the side of his bed. 

He took the time to relax himself before getting up. He took a cold shower, got ready, and went to go his eat his breakfast. His mother and father were nowhere to be seen, not that he cared. They were always busy with work then to spent some time with their only son. 

He entered the large white room and made his way over to the chest broad, setting it up for later when Miko comes. 

* * *

"Thank you so much for the lessons again, Seiji," Miko smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you want to learn how to play chess, Miss. Mikono." 

Miko giggled and closed her eyes. She tilted her head to the side side slightly, "please, just call me Miko." 

"As you wish, Miko." 

And with that she turned away, making her way out of the building. Seiji sighed, relieved to be alone again. He was finally able to think. 

"Ah, I see you and Miko are getting along well. Even on a first name basis already," Subaru observed coming into few, looking quite pleased at Seiji. Subaru had a bag on his shoulder in his hand, however Seiji couldn't make out the contains. 

Subaru was the last person he wanted to see, "Subaru, I didn't know you were coming over." 

"My apologies for coming unannounced but I wanted to ask if you'd like to join us. We're be going swimming in the lake." 

Seiji thought for a moment as he stayed quiet. After a moment of decided, "Yeah, I'll go Subaru. Just hold on." 

Subaru nodded, "take as much time as you need, Seiji, I'll be waiting."

Seiji turned away and got his light green bathing suit along with a purple towel. He made his back to the door. Subaru was waiting in the same spot, patiently.

"Are you all set to go, Seiji?" 

"Yeah, let's go." Seiji steps out of the threshold as subaru turned slightly. The taller male didn't bother to glance back the blonde. 

"Come, Seiji. I'll take you there," Said Subaru who was already starting to go. 

"How did your training with Miko today?" Subaru asked, breaking the silence he found oldly tense.

"It went well. If didn't know any better, I'll say she'll even beat you at some point."

"Don't get your hopes to high, Seiji. It was only her first day of playing. You know I'll take a lot of practice to beat me at her level." 

Seiji turned his frame to look at his friend. Seiji gave unpressed look, "I know she'll be you." 

"Hm, I'll welcome the challenge," Subaru eyes turned to look at Seiji.

This reminded him much like the old times they share together. Seiji felt all his worries wash away. Neither of them got much free time do to their tight and busy schedules but when they do it was so much fun.

For the whole trip down they talked like old times. Subaru stopped in his tracks finally coming to their destination. 

"Oh, Subaru, Seiji, glad you guys could finally make it," Yuga yelled as he waved to the two from within the lake. Seiji started the Blue-red-haired male in the lake. Subaru smile, "of course we wouldn't want to miss such an occasion, like this one. Isn't that right, Seiji?" Subaru turned his attention towards his purple-haired friend.

Seiji blinked being taken out of his dazed. He turned to look back at Subaru, "yeah, of course." 

"We should probably get changed into our bathing suits so we are able to swim," the blonde explained. 

"good idea." 

* * *

"Seiji if you wouldn't mind, could you mind could you sun block onto my back for me, please?" 

Seiji blinked his eyes travel to the side, lazily, " _Sure, hold still_ ," Seiji sounded hesitant. 

"Seiji, are you sure? You sound uncertain. If you don't want to do, you don't have to." 

Seiji shook his head, hasty, "Oh no, I don't mind at all."

Subaru nodded hesitantly, "if you are absolutely sure then go ahead." 

Subaru handed the bottle to Seiji. Seiji took out of his hands as Subaru turned around. Seiji went behind his back. He squirted some of the sun block onto his hand and began to spread the white creamy substance as he rubbed the pale male's back, awkwardly. When he was done with spreading the sunblock all over Subaru's back, making sure she got all the spots, he reluctantly pulled his hand away from Subaru's back.

Subaru turned slightly to face the other, "would you like me to apply some sunblock on your back as well, Seiji?" 

"Yeah, sure just make it quick."

Subaru nodded and took the sunblock out of his hand Subaru went behind the taller male. Subaru squirted some of the sun block onto his hand. Once Subaru's hand made contact the skin Seiji immensity tense up by the touch. Subaru took note of this and frown, "Seiji, please relax. You're tensing up." 

Seiji felt a weird burning sensation within his cheeks, "Oh… sorry… no one touch me before," Seiji ignore the thought of how weird his words must of sound.

"It's fine." 

Seiji looked out into the lake, everyone of them seem to be busy with whatever they were doing to take any notice of the two males. Seiji shifted uncomfortably as Subaru continue to apply the sunblock onto his back. Subaru rubbing was almost sensual. He really hope no one saw him like this.

"Seiji are you feeling okay?" Subaru asked in a strange yet, worryingly voice.

"I'm fine. Are you done yet?" 

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, thanks," Seiji hasty dash towards the lake as fast as he could. He didn't wanted to be near the ace of games anymore. His heart was beating fast and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. What was happening to him? He was probably getting sick. That must be the case, right? Whatever it was, it was caused by Subaru. 

Subaru stood still, starring the male. Something was up with Seiji. He took notice that his cheeks had some sort of tainted crimson. The ace of study most likely thought that his friend was embarrassed. Although there was nothing that Seiji should be embarrassed about.

"Hey, Subaru, what are doing stand there come into the water with us!" Yelled Yuga as he was waving his hand in the air, gesturing for the male to come into the lake.

This took Subaru out of his deep thinking. He nodded and made his way towards the lake, walking into it. 

Yuga wasted no time and splash Subaru the face. The king of games laughed at the now fully wet Subaru. 

"Challenge accepted," Spook the blonde as he splashed the male.

This caused the two to start a splashing war.

Seiji looked around until his eyes rested at two males, Yuga and Subaru splashing each other. Subaru was having so much fun.

 _'Having fun with Yuga instead of you, huh_?' Vile Ranma's voice whispers in the back of his head. 

_"Go away_." Seiji groan quietly as to draw any unwanted attention towards him. 

_'Come one, you know it's true_.'

" _No it isn't_ " Seiji narrow his eyes and glared at Yuga, clenching his fist tightly on his sides. He was too focused on his thoughts and Vile Ranma's voice which became more prevalent. This mind quickly became desolate.

Subaru felt as if he was being watched. He turned slightly and scanned his surroundings for the source. His eyes finally rested on his friends, Seiji. Seiji was glaring at the two. But what for? The look was that of pure hatred and looked like he was holding something back. Did Seiji not like him? However this wasn't the only thing he found weird, even from afar he could make his lips moving. Was he talking? But who was he talking to? This behavior was strange to say the least. 

Seiji noticed the blonde was staring at him as he quickly turns around. Seiji felt like punching himself for being so dumd realizing that Subaru was looking at him. He really hoped that Subaru wouldn't bring this up later. 

Subaru raised an eyebrow. Subaru was once again splashed with water by Yuga bring his attention back to the ace of games. 

## The Fairytales Of Bliss

Mel was acting different. Subaru couldn't help but worry about it and Seiji knows Subaru has feelings for her.

"Today is the day I will finally confess my love to Prince Subaru and We'll live ever happily ever after!" 

The light pink-haired face beam with a lovestruck gaze. Her pale cheeks revealing a shade of red. In her small hands was bag of sweet chocolates she made just for Prince Subaru. Her cooking skills probably weren't the best but she had hope that he will like the chocolates. It gave her admiration. 

Emma smiled warmly, "you should get going, he should be at the castle now. You don't wanna be miss him." 

Mel nodded in agreement, "well, I'm off, wish me luck!" 

Emma returned the nod and gave her a few more words of encouragement. Emma supported Mel fully on this choice thinking it was for the best for Mel to come out of her shell for once. 

Mel wasn't going to hide anymore. She wasn't going to be shy. Mel took a piece of her cotton candy from her bonnet hat and ate it. She gleefully turned and ran as fast as she could. Emma stayed behind watching her buddy run off at the speed of sound. She was going to wait here until Mel returns, hopefully with good news. 

Mel ran before she stopped in her dead in her tracks after hearing some weird noises in one of the alleyways she was going past. 

She hasn't heard anything like it before and truth be told it made her nervous, "Huh? What is that?" 

Fairytales was the first thing that came into her mind as she pondered on what it was making such a noise. She sighed and closed her eyes, not a single one of her Fairytales could even explained that noise. 

She brought her chocolates up to her chest, clenching the bag. She should really be going to the mall to see prince Subaru.

" _But what if it's Prince Subaru in that alleyway_?" 

She couldn't argue with that. She sighed and opened her lime green eyes; taking all of her courage to peer into the alleyway. 

What she saw wasn't was she expecting at all: _Prince Subaru lips connected with another guy's!_ She came to the realization that it was the same male that she saw countless times face Subaru in a buddyfight. Why would they be kissing? 

Her eyes widened at the scene. A feeling she never felt before in chest became known. Her stomach tightened. She felt her whole world, her fairytale felt like it was crashing down right in front of her. Her small frame was trembling causing her small hands to drop the chocolates on the ground. 

This caused the two males stop and turn, but before either of them was able to make her out she ran as fast as her little legs can take her; stopping once she was in the presents of her buddy, Emma. 

"Mel!" Emma looks at her little pink-haired buddy in concern. The buddy monster took noticed that Mel wasn't holding her bag of chocolates, "Mel what's wrong? What happen? Did you tell him how you feel?" 

Mel shook her head no and kneel down. Her little mind still processing that heart wrenching scene she had just witnessed. Tears finally rounding down her lime green eyes. Her vision became blurred. 

Her happily ever after wasn't going to happen now, was it? She was always meant to believe that a prince was going to come to her and she believed that was Subaru. But who was she kidding, she saw him kissing another boy! 

Emma can only guess the worst by seeing Mel's expressions and actions. The red riding hood quickly went up to her and took hold of her shoulders, grasping them lightly. "Mel, please tell me what happened," Emma lower her voice, into a soothing tone. Emma was extremely concerned for Mel. 

Mel looks up to face her buddy, weakly, "I-I saw Prince Subaru… kissing another guy," she sniffled. Her tears staining her cheeks and face. 

Emma eyes widened, "what!? Are you sure, Mel?" 

Mel nodded, "What if he isn't my prince after all? What he will never love me back?" 

Emma brought her hand up, using her thumb to wipe the salt tears from Mel's eyes, "Don't say that Mel. You never know." 

"What if I'm not destined for a happily ever after?" 

Mel words hung thick in the air. None of them wanted to face that fact. They couldn't.

Mel brought her hand up and wiped her eyes from her now puffy eyes. 

Emma gave a concerning, pity look, "Mel, _you are_ destined for a happily ever after. Your story is only just beginning. Maybe you still have a chance with him." 

Mel hoped that Emma was right. 

* * *

Subaru eyes scanned the bookshelves in Aido Academy's library. One book in particular caught his attention as he went to take it off the bookshelf. He read the cover of the said book, " _Tales Of Two Loves_ ". He found the title to rather interesting to say the least. It was a fairytale, romance, fantasy; they weren't his genres that he would normal read. He that didn't mean he dislikes the genres, he actually didn't mind them. 

This book reminded him of someone he knew, _Yumegatari Mel._ Subaru was carrying a book in his hands, one about fairytales and who else who he gave it too besides, her. He quickly checked out the book and made his way out of the library. He searched the perimeter of the until he took notices the girl he was looking for was sitting on the benches outside of the school.

He made his way over to her, "Hello, Mel. How are you today?" 

Mel tense up hearing the voice hearing a familiar voice, _Subaru's voice_. The last person she wanted to see after remembering what she saw just a few days before hand. Even then she tried to stay out of his sight but wasn't going to last long. 

She felt her cheeks burn, "Prince Subaru!? What are doing here?" 

Subaru hold out his book in front of her, "I discover this book about a _unique fairytale_ and thought it you would be interested in reading it, knowing you're quite fond of them." 

_"A fairytale!?"_

"Yes. Don't you like fairytales?"

Mel eyes widened and panicked. She lifted her hand knocking the right out from Subaru's hands, "No!" She yelled, as the book fell onto the floor. 

Subaru's and Emma's eyes widened in shock. Mel felt tears coming into her eyes as she realized what she did. She quickly turns away running, feeling immense guilt. 

"Mel, wait up!" Her Emma lifted her hand calling Mel's name. She turned to Subaru and puffed her cheeks,"Don't bother going after her mister Hoshiyomi. You already broke her heart once." 

Subaru reminds silent being completely surprised by the event that had just occurred. He still was processing what just happened. Emma huffed and turned around, running in the same direction that Mel went.

Subaru sighed and leaned down picking up the book from off the floor and he walked away. 

Subaru's blue eyes gaze down at the book that was supposed to be in Mel's hands, but that simply wasn't the case. He was lost in thought, thinking about the shy pink-haired girl. He thought she was fond of fairy tales. As he remembers her talking about them during their buddyfight. Was he mistaken? Was the Ace of Studies wrong? 

Him being wrong wasn't the most of his worries it was the do the words Emma said to him, " _You already broke her heart once"._ It was concerning him greatly but he couldn't understand why that was. It wasn't like he was friends with her. Although he mind being friends with or even mo--

"Subaru?" 

Subaru blinks being taken out of his thoughts by the deep, smoothing voice that belong to his buddy. He turns he turns to look at Astrologia, "Yes, you called?" 

"Is there something bothering you?" 

Subaru nodded and closed his eyes, "Yes, in fact, there is; I'm just concerned that Mel is acting strange," he said pensively.

"Oh." Subaru open his eyes as his buddy continues to talk, "Does that have to be with her sudden outburst earlier?" 

Subaru nodded again and sighs, "I'm afraid so. I still don't understand what caused her to act in such a way."

"You shouldn't get to worry. She'll be fine and return back to normal." 

Subaru can only hope that was the case and everything will soon returned to the way they were before. The thing he did hope for was that she was okay.

"Hey, Subaru. What were you two talking about?" 

Subaru turned his gaze to see Kido Seiji, his best friend for the longest time and now, his boyfriend. He was glad that Seiji was finally released from Ramna control and Seiji was free. The whole ideal made Subaru realized how much truly loves Seiji, not only as a friend but more than that. 

"Seiji, what brings you here?"

"I was just talking a walk around here until I notice you and that concerning look you have on your face." 

Subaru gaze down at his book. The prodigy of chess took note of this as he observed him and evaluating Subaru's expression and body language. Seiji's suspicions were indeed correct, Subaru was worried. But about what? Seiji didn't know but he wanted to find out. 

Seiji stepped forward seamlessly coming a little closer to the slightly shorter male. Seiji's eyes travel down lazily to get a better view at the book his boyfriend seem so fixated on, _"Tales Of Two Loves,_ huh? I didn't know you like reading romances let alone fairytales." 

Subaru lifted his gaze from the book to look at Seiji once more, "I don't really read romances that often. I was only supposed to give this too Mel but she ran off." 

"Mel? Who's this _Mel_ you're talking about?" Seiji voice laden with jealousy. Seiji didn't like the idea of him simply handing out gifts to others then Seiji himself. 

"Yumegatari Mel, She's quite fond of fairytales. I thought this book would be to her interested…but giving it to her didn't go as I expected it would go." 

Seiji gaze up to look at his boyfriend. Seiji studied Subaru's features. They were only mere inches away from each other, "Is that you look so concerned, Subaru?" 

Subaru nodded, "She just wasn't acting like herself at all." Subaru sounded really concerned for a girl that Seiji didn't even know. 

"Do you have a crush on her?" 

Subaru blinked, "Pardon?" Seiji's question came out of nowhere and it confused Subaru, greatly.

"Wanted to give her something that she likes and then becoming worried about her when she's acting weird." 

"I don't think I like her that way." 

Seiji turns slightly, "I'll see you later." Seiji said no more, he didn't have to. He didn't hear Subaru's voice, his protest, the calls of his as he was walking away. The only sound was coming from his shoes kissing the ground below him. Subaru said nothing as he watched his boyfriend leave him behind. 

Seiji's heart sank at the mere of Subaru having some sort of feelings for someone like that other than him. Let alone being in a relationship with someone else. If he did that then his world would go back to being the dim, colourless and Empty world he had before. And that was the world he didn't want to return to, not after what happened when he was allied with Ramna. Even then Ramna was only using him to get to Subaru.

* * *

Mel sat on the grass. She hugged her legs. A shadow cast under her eyes as she looked down at the grass in front of her with a sorrowful expression. 

Mel remembers her mom would always read amazing fairytale before she went to bed. Her mother always told her a prince will come to save her. She needed a more than ever to come and save her from the awful feeling she was feeling in her chest. 

Why did she have to go and do that? She made a huge mistake. 

" _How will Subaru ever love me now?_ "

"Oh, Mel, there you are. I been looking for you everywhere." 

Mel gazed up to find Emma staring at her with worry. Emma sat down beside her.

"I made a huge mistake, Emma..." 

"Mel, it's going to be okay. It was only a mistake," Emma tried to comforted the light pink-haired girl.

"No!" Mel shouted. Emma was taken back by the shout as her eyes widened. It was so unlike Mel to shout. Mel narrowed her eyes as tears came flowing down them, "I'm really sorry Emma. I didn't mean to shout like that." 

"That's alright, Mel. I understand you're not feeling well. You should get some rest." 

"Thank you, Emma. You're truly are the best buddy anyone can have. " 

Emma involuntarily smiled at Mel. 

* * *

Subaru was in front of his large window in his room. His bright blue eyes stared out of the large window. It has been days since the incident with Mel and the talked he had with Seiji which made him think. The book that Mel was supposed to take was on his desk. He simply wasn't going to let go to waste so been reading the book himself. 

Seiji's words never left his mind. Seiji asked him about his feelings for Mel and if he would ever leave him for her, just days ago. Subaru made it abundantly clear that he only loves him. But even looking back at it he still wasn't sure..

He didn't understand why Seiji was so fixated on him have feelings for Mel. It wasn't like he was going to simply cheat on him. He could never do that, he couldn't bare to see his lover in pain. He needed more time to think and penty of it at that. 

Mel was a different story, she was still acting weird. She wasn't smiling at much and ignored all of Subaru's attempts to interact with her. 

He hopes that the two will go back to normal soon. He just really dislikes seeing Seiji jealous and Mel dejected. If they don't he amused he going to have to do something about it. 

* * *

Seiji gazed down at his chess pieces board. He wondered if that Mel girl could play chess. And if she knew how to play such a skilled game. He highly doubt she would know - in fact - he could beat her even with his weakest of strategies. 

He knew Subaru had some sort of feelings for her, even if Subaru didn't see it himself. And Seiji had a plan to make Subaru admit it. 

* * *

####  [Snatching You Near](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890593) by [VanityTheFidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityTheFidelity/pseuds/VanityTheFidelity)

#####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)



24 Jun 2020

This draft will be **automatically deleted** on Fri 24 Jul 2020 02:13AM EDT

###### Tags

  * **[No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)**
  * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Birthday Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Birthday%20Fluff/works)
  * [Domestic](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Domestic/works)
  * [Happy Birthday Magoroku Shido!!](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Happy%20Birthday%20Magoroku%20Shido!!/works)



###### Summary

> In which Magoroku Shido wakes up to find his beloved still sleeping
> 
> * * *
> 
> ####  [Speculative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887479) by [VanityTheFidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityTheFidelity/pseuds/VanityTheFidelity)
> 
> #####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)
> 
>   * [Teen And Up Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>   * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>   * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>   * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
> 

> 
> 23 Jun 2020
> 
> This draft will be **automatically deleted** on Thu 23 Jul 2020 10:22PM EDT
> 
> ###### Tags
> 
>   * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
>   * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
>   * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
>   * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
>   * [hanahaki disease au](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/hanahaki%20disease%20au/works)
>   * [TW: Blood (ofc)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/TW:%20Blood%20\(ofc\)/works)
>   * [TW: Mentions Of Past Child Aduse](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/TW:%20Mentions%20Of%20Past%20Child%20Aduse/works)
> 

> 
> ###### Summary
>
>> [Hanahaki Disease AU] Sophia had to suffer from the choking and flowers.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> It was twelve in the morning… Midnight hours.
>> 
>> She couldn't sleep, she could never sleep at night instead she kept sweating within her sheets. Her throat felt dry, damp for some unlawful reasoning. She shook her head. Instead, she focused on the dark halls, watching them carelessly. Staring inside the void.
>> 
>> It was now one in the morning…
>> 
>> Her mind refuses to sleep, her body was worn out but she stood as still a statue. 
>> 
>> **_Click_ **
>> 
>> She paused, hearing the soft tone of her phone buzzing on her nightstand. She could ignore such but her mind thought better. Was that Kyouya-sama? Possibly, he was the only one who had her number, unlike the others, Kyouya was the only one she didn't block on the account that this was her master, she proposes, everything she did revolved the famous CEO. Raising herself up from the coverings, taking the phone from the nightstand, pressing down on the allow option.
>> 
>> She ended up having a long chat with him over the phone.
>> 
>> Two in the morning...
>> 
>> She shifted awkwardly once more, trying to find the best of comfort but she simply wasn't able too. Luckily, she was fully able to watch the cameras at night to see him. Magoroku Shido sleeping soundly in bed. Even then she felt her heart skipping a mere beat, she didn't understand why…
>> 
>> She took a long drawn out breath as she entered the room, the room was quite dark.
>> 
>> She began to cough, something being cough within her throat. Something was caught within her throat.
>> 
>> "Sophia…!?" 
>> 
>>   
>    
> 
>> 
>> How did this happen? Why must it be her? What did she do?
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Noting most of my Mago/Soph Headcanons for the sake of what I focus on in my fics:  
>  **
>> 
>> Magoroku Shido:  
>  \- Biromantic Grey Asexual  
>  \- His mother unfortunately passing after his birth. His father is his only family, that he knows of.  
>  \- Likes to wear some  
>  \- Has past trauma and PTSD (due to the events of 100) bc of this I believe he has Astraphobia and atychiphobia
>> 
>> Sophia Sakharov  
>  \- Asexual heterosexual  
>  \- Comes from a rich family  
>  \- Has trouble sleeping  
>  \- Has an odd fondness of watching others sleep  
>  \- has a sweet tooth, can eat a lot.  
>  \- likes to take Magoroku's hidden food when he's not there.  
>  \- Has Alysidophobia
>> 
>> Both Are Polyamory
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "Huh? What the hell are you two doing?"  
>  His raspy sound abruptly rang within the vacancy, as he continued depositing there. Sensing their figures encircling down on his, signifying taken aback with their impromptu activities.  
>  Clinging to his sides with ease, swaddling their arms around his waist and planting the palms of their breasts on his chest, taciturnly.   
>  The white-haired reclined her crest near his larynx as her smooth white locks inaugurated titillating his surface. Her frosty eyes peeing remained ostensibly adhered to his face. Her character acted nonchalantly. While the tan-haired held on his other side, folding up his frame towards Davide as if he was some species of a puppy. His limbs inelegantly swathed around his, his features clasped adequately against his joints and ribs. Possessing his hand affectionately on the lid of Sophia's, bequeathing his thumbs to stroke along with her tips. Inundating within the affection. Holding his eyelids shut and the edge of his lip curved to a soft smile.  
>  This transpired ghastly, he arrogated. His tissues involuntarily tensed by their immediate unfoldings. His gist was professedly pounding massively within his chest, thumping inside his ears. He denounces himself at the insignificant concept of them harking to his accelerated velocity. But he didnt depart, he didn't strain, he just trounced there as his subconscious signified faltering. He unmistakably affected others before, he was satisfied with that but others touching him?   
>  The idea appears uncanny, unreliable. He was much of an asshole to warrant such caring and consideration. He could mentality jostle them continuously from him all he'd fancy, frolicking approximately with the impression, merely fiddling with their hearts. Much like he did to Kiri but he didn't respond to the equivalent that he exhibited for Kiri or for his EX. They remained distinctive. 
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "Huh? What the hell are you two doing?"
>> 
>> His raspy voice suddenly rang within the room, as he was laying there. Feeling their bodies pressing down on his, being taken aback with their sudden actions.
>> 
>> Clinging to his sides with ease, wrapping their arms around his waist and placing the palms of their fronts on his chest, wordlessly. 
>> 
>> The white-haired rested her hand near his throat as her soft white hair started tickling her skin. Her icy peeing remained seemingly glued to his face. Her expression was indifferent. While the tan-haired was on his other side, curling up his body towards him as if he was some sort of puppy. His legs awkwardly wrapped around his, his face pressed lightly against his shoulders and chest. Having his hand tenderly on top of Sophia's, leaving his thumbs to rub along her tips. Engulfing within the warmth. Having his eyelids shut and the end of his lip curled to a soft smile.
>> 
>> This was weird, he assumed. His muscles involuntarily tensed by their sudden actions. His heart was seemingly beating heavily within his chest, thumping inside his ears. He curses himself at the mere idea of them listening to his rapid pace. But he didnt move, he didn't push, he just laid there unsure. He definitely touched others before, he was comfortable with that but others touching him? 
>> 
>> The idea appears uncanny, unreliable. He was much of an asshole to deserve such caring and tenderness. He could mentality shove them away all they want, joking around with the idea, merely playing with their hearts. Much like he did to Kiri but he didn't feel the same that he felt for Kiri or for his EX. They were different. 
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> She was uncomfortably shifting, tapping her fingers on the edges of her dress, being uninterested in whatever the two males are talking about. As her bright blue sky like coded eyes was seemingly peering at them, watching as their lips moved. She'd already drowned out the voices but the sound of her ticking heart. One she wished she didn't have.
>> 
>> 'They don't need me here.'
>> 
>> It was simple: the two were happy enough on their own and in their own terms. So why was she a part of that light? Why did she seem okay with dating two at once? Why did she care? 
>> 
>> Still, the thought of that made her shiver. 
>> 
>> "Sophia?"
>> 
>> She blinked, hearing a familiar tone call out to her from within the dark. She lifted her gaze to meet his navy eyes, gazing at her. 
>> 
>> "What do you want to do?" Asking with a hint of apprehension.
>> 
>> She sat there, keeping her lips tightly locked together before slowly parting ways, "I don't understand."
>> 
>> He raised a brow, "Did you hear what we were discussing before?"
>> 
>> She stood her head silently in a no, leaving it at well. She could heed his muttered groaning under his breath from her response.
>> 
>> "We were talking about the world!" He shouted, "Now, we have control of it and can do whatever we want now!"
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> "Ah, great, you both made it." The male in white merely greeted them, as a small smile formed on his features, "I would like you both to do something for me." 
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> ####  [Our Way Is Your Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904243) by [VanityTheFidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityTheFidelity/pseuds/VanityTheFidelity)
>> 
>> #####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)
>> 
>>   * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>>   * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>>   * [F/M](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>>   * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>> 

>> 
>> 25 Jun 2020
>> 
>> This draft will be **automatically deleted** on Fri 24 Jul 2020 09:47PM EDT
>> 
>> ###### Tags
>> 
>>   * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
>>   * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
>>   * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
>>   * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
>>   * [too many characters to tag in this tbh](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/too%20many%20characters%20to%20tag%20in%20this%20tbh/works)
>>   * [all you need to know that this is MagoSoph](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/all%20you%20need%20to%20know%20that%20this%20is%20MagoSoph/works)
>>   * [I'm rewriting all of hundred from start to finished](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/I'm%20rewriting%20all%20of%20hundred%20from%20start%20to%20finished/works)
>> 

>> 
>> ###### Summary
>>
>>> Do you ever think about MagoSoph lord in 100 and how truly deep it is? Well, I do, and here's a fic about the whole thing. [Semi canon, aka my own take]
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> ####  [Trace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929554) by [VanityTheFidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityTheFidelity/pseuds/VanityTheFidelity)
>>> 
>>> #####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)
>>> 
>>>   * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>>>   * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>>>   * [F/M, Multi](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>>>   * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
>>> 

>>> 
>>> 26 Jun 2020
>>> 
>>> This draft will be **automatically deleted** on Sun 26 Jul 2020 12:18PM EDT
>>> 
>>> ###### Tags
>>> 
>>>   * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
>>>   * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
>>>   * [Death Ruler Gallows/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Death%20Ruler%20Gallows*s*Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
>>>   * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
>>>   * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
>>>   * [Death Ruler Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Death%20Ruler%20Gallows/works)
>>> 

>>> 
>>> ###### Summary
>>>
>>>> [Here's another bday fic for Magoroku. featuring some MagoSophGalo fluff] nothing like spending time with your malicious gf and taunting buddy bf
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> [Venting comfort post for me]
>>>> 
>>>> Magoroku: "You're feeling depressed? In that case, you should have all of my sushi! Sushi always manages to make me feel better, maybe it will too!" *makes you sit down on the sofa* "Sophia will love to help you!"
>>>> 
>>>> Sophia: *throws the jacket* -
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> He felt nothing besides sorrow. The ever-growing cavity of bitterness fabricating within him. He knew he should’ve felt something. His buddy’s mockeries, emptiness. Her irritation, emptiness. He just persisted there, sufficiently blank with disturbances. 
>>>> 
>>>> This wasn’t him, he knew he wasn’t himself. He should articulate up but extinction. He continued suffocating from the duskiness. The duality of his mind. 
>>>> 
>>>> "What's wrong?" She asked while her voice was that familiar high girly pitch it was also very convenient with concern, "You seem out of focus."
>>>> 
>>>> He shook those mere thoughts away, "Beats me." His tone was soft, shockingly void of anything but also felt hurt.
>>>> 
>>>> She didn't appear all of the convicted but she didn't bother to say anything else. 
>>>> 
>>>> He felt anger but also sadness, he wanted to cry. He needed to cry. Shifting away from his position he roamed to her location. 
>>>> 
>>>> "What are you--!?"
>>>> 
>>>> She paused as he fell down to her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, engulfing within her warmth. Hearing his soft whimpering. 
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> You felt nothing besides sorrow. The ever-growing cavity of bitterness fabricating within you, knowing that you should’ve felt something. But all you felt was sudden sorrow, rage, anger. Nothing but these awful emotions that would trigger your dark core to activate with the mere sense of it.
>>>> 
>>>> His buddy’s mockeries, emptiness. Her irritation, emptiness. His confidence but egotistical nature, emptiness. You still love them with all of your heart, of course, you would but you also 
>>>> 
>>>> He just persisted there, sufficiently blank with disturbances. No smiles. No frowns. Just pure void of emptiness…
>>>> 
>>>> This wasn’t him, he knew he wasn’t himself. He should articulate up but extinction. He continued suffocating from the duskiness. The duality of his mind. You wanted nothing but pure death but you also craved to live.
>>>> 
>>>> "What's wrong?" She asked while her voice was that familiar high girly pitch it was also very convenient with concern, "You seem out of focus."
>>>> 
>>>> You shook those mere thoughts away, knowing better, "I'm all right!" You instantly shuttered out. His tone was soft, shockingly void of anything but also felt hurt.
>>>> 
>>>> She didn't appear all of the convicted but she didn't bother to say anything else. 
>>>> 
>>>> He felt anger but also sadness, he wanted to cry. He needed to cry. Shifting away from his position he roamed to her location. Sophia was the closest, sitting on the sofa, so you decided to walk up to her, lowering your frame, pouring yourself down on her. She felt the weight of her being shift as you gently placed your hand on your chest.
>>>> 
>>>> "What are you--!?"
>>>> 
>>>> She paused as he fell down to her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, engulfing within her warmth. Hearing his soft whimpering. 
>>>> 
>>>> Shortly from under your cries, you heard the soft footsteps approaching you two from near the floor not long you felt tender touches In your hair, softly stroking the strands, "Oh, dear…" you hear him muttering to himself but you didnt bother to understand what he was possibly saying, Today was such a weird day, he assumed but shook those thoughts away. Entering his office only him to find his buddy, sleeping on her lap, casually purring with excitement as she stoically stoked his cape with ease. Somehow moving down below to his room. "What are you guys doing?"
>>>> 
>>>> * * *
>>>> 
>>>> Today was such a weird day, he assumed but shook those thoughts away. 
>>>> 
>>>> Entering his office only him to find his buddy, sleeping on her lap, casually purring with excitement as she stoically stoked his cape with ease. Somehow moving down below to his room. 
>>>> 
>>>> "What are you guys doing?"


	21. Chapter 21

**_Name:_ **Haruroku Shido (prefers to by Roku) // The ACE Of Literature // 14 // Male

 **_Buddy:_ ** Knight King, Daze Dragon **_|_ ** Star Dragon World **|** Neo Dragons

 **_Friends_ **: Hatsumi (Yuuki) Magatsu, Koizumi Gean-Aragami 

_Personalty_ : A fashionable stoic male. Hardworking, Honorable, Incisive, Individualistic. Often keeping to himself. Infrequently smiling or smirking, maintaining that showing emotion in anything other than writing is a weakness given on its own. Who contributes most of his time scrutinizing abroad and reading books. He is distinguished as the ACE Of Literature for his acclaimed facilities and writing professions, being one of the world’s youngest authors from Japan to produce books. He doesn’t think it’s wise to go out and play like most kids.

**_Character lines:_ **

"That's not possible."

"Oh?" 

"Oops, must be my wrongdoing!"

"The authentic campaign at hand here was not that."

"In that case, shall we Commence?" 

"I'm not following."

"Foolish. Anyone would know that an immeasurable book has a conclusion, hence why yours must come to a significant end."

"I could've effortlessly taken these dorks on if I had the proffered corporealities demanded."

“Come along, Miss. Magatsu; we have much to prepare this evening.”

* * *

You felt nothing besides sorrow. The ever-growing cavity of bitterness fabricating within you, knowing that you should’ve felt something. But all you felt was sudden sorrow, rage, anger. Nothing but these awful emotions that would trigger your dark core to activate with the mere sense of it.

His buddy’s mockeries, emptiness. Her irritation, emptiness. His confidence but egotistical nature, emptiness. You still love them with all of your heart, of course, you would but you also 

He just persisted there, sufficiently blank with disturbances. No smiles. No frowns. Just pure void of emptiness…

This wasn’t him, he knew he wasn’t himself. He should articulate up but extinction. He continued suffocating from the duskiness. The duality of his mind. You wanted nothing but pure death but you also craved to live.

"What's wrong?" She asked while her voice was that familiar high girly pitch it was also very convenient with concern, "You seem out of focus."

You shook those mere thoughts away, knowing better, "I'm all right!" You instantly shuttered out. His tone was soft, shockingly void of anything but also felt hurt.

She didn't appear all of the convicted but she didn't bother to say anything else. 

He felt anger but also sadness, he wanted to cry. He needed to cry. Shifting away from his position he roamed to her location. Sophia was the closest, sitting on the sofa, so you decided to walk up to her, lowering your frame, pouring yourself down on her. She felt the weight of her being shift as you gently placed your hand on your chest.

"What are you--!?"

She paused as he fell down to her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, engulfing within her warmth. Hearing his soft whimpering. 

Shortly from under your cries, you heard the soft footsteps approaching you two from near the floor not long you felt tender touches In your hair, softly stroking the strands, "Oh, dear…" you hear him muttering to himself but you didnt bother to understand what he was possibly saying,

* * *

He felt nothing besides sorrow. The ever-growing cavity of bitterness fabricating within him. He knew he should’ve felt something. His buddy’s mockeries, emptiness. Her irritation, emptiness. He just persisted there, sufficiently blank with disturbances. 

This wasn’t him, he knew he wasn’t himself. He should articulate up but extinction. He continued suffocating from the duskiness. The duality of his mind. 

"What's wrong?" She asked while her voice was that familiar high girly pitch it was also very convenient with concern, "You seem out of focus."

He shook those mere thoughts away, "Beats me." His tone was soft, shockingly void of anything but also felt hurt.

She didn't appear all of the convicted but she didn't bother to say anything else. 

He felt anger but also sadness, he wanted to cry. He needed to cry. Shifting away from his position he roamed to her location. 

"What are you--!?"

She paused as he fell down to her chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, engulfing within her warmth. Hearing his soft whimpering.

* * *

[Venting comfort post for me]

Magoroku: "You're feeling depressed? In that case, you should have all of my sushi! Sushi always manages to make me feel better, maybe it will too!" *makes you sit down on the sofa* "Sophia will love to help you!"

Sophia: *throws the jacket* -

* * *

She’s no good. She was malicious and bitter to her very cold. Indifferent and vague. But what made him love her? Why like someone who kept breaking you? Someone who will just hurt you to no end? He didn’t care, he should but he found himself not caring at all. A bitter numb tingling at the mere thought. 

Maybe he wanted that? Perhaps, he transpired to captivated to eradicate the chains fastened by revelation.

* * *

"Huh? What the hell are you two doing?"

His raspy voice suddenly rang within the room, as he was laying there. Feeling their bodies pressing down on his, being taken aback with their sudden actions.

Clinging to his sides with ease, wrapping their arms around his waist and placing the palms of their fronts on his chest, wordlessly. 

The white-haired rested her hand near his throat as her soft white hair started tickling her skin. Her icy peeing remained seemingly glued to his face. Her expression was indifferent. While the tan-haired was on his other side, curling up his body towards him as if he was some sort of puppy. His legs awkwardly wrapped around his, his face pressed lightly against his shoulders and chest. Having his hand tenderly on top of Sophia's, leaving his thumbs to rub along her tips. Engulfing within the warmth. Having his eyelids shut and the end of his lip curled to a soft smile.

This was weird, he assumed. His muscles involuntarily tensed by their sudden actions. His heart was seemingly beating heavily within his chest, thumping inside his ears. He curses himself at the mere idea of them listening to his rapid pace. But he didnt move, he didn't push, he just laid there unsure. He definitely touched others before, he was comfortable with that but others touching him? 

The idea appears uncanny, unreliable. He was much of an asshole to deserve such caring and tenderness. He could mentality shove them away all they want, joking around with the idea, merely playing with their hearts. Much like he did to Kiri but he didn't feel the same that he felt for Kiri or for his EX. They were different. 

* * *

She was uncomfortably shifting, tapping her fingers on the edges of her dress, being uninterested in whatever the two males are talking about. As her bright blue sky like coded eyes was seemingly peering at them, watching as their lips moved. She'd already drowned out the voices but the sound of her ticking heart. One she wished she didn't have.

'They don't need me here.'

It was simple: the two were happy enough on their own and in their own terms. So why was she a part of that light? Why did she seem okay with dating two at once? Why did she care? 

Still, the thought of that made her shiver. 

"Sophia?"

She blinked, hearing a familiar tone call out to her from within the dark. She lifted her gaze to meet his navy eyes, gazing at her. 

"What do you want to do?" Asking with a hint of apprehension.

She sat there, keeping her lips tightly locked together before slowly parting ways, "I don't understand."

He raised a brow, "Did you hear what we were discussing before?"

She stood her head silently in a no, leaving it at well. She could heed his muttered groaning under his breath from her response.

"We were talking about the world!" He shouted, "Now, we have control of it and can do whatever we want now!"

* * *

"Ah, great, you both made it." The male in white merely greeted them, as a small smile formed on his features, "I would like you both to do something for me."

* * *

It was twelve in the morning… Midnight hours.

She couldn't sleep, she could never sleep at night instead she kept sweating within her sheets. Her throat felt dry, damp for some unlawful reasoning. She shook her head. Instead, she focused on the dark halls, watching them carelessly. Staring inside the void.

It was now one in the morning…

Her mind refuses to sleep, her body was worn out but she stood as still a statue. 

**_Click_ **

She paused, hearing the soft tone of her phone buzzing on her nightstand. She could ignore such but her mind thought better. Was that Kyouya-sama? Possibly, he was the only one who had her number, unlike the others, Kyouya was the only one she didn't block on the account that this was her master, she proposes, everything she did revolved the famous CEO. Raising herself up from the coverings, taking the phone from the nightstand, pressing down on the allow option.

She ended up having a long chat with him over the phone.

Two in the morning...

She shifted awkwardly once more, trying to find the best of comfort but she simply wasn't able too. Luckily, she was fully able to watch the cameras at night to see him. Magoroku Shido sleeping soundly in bed. Even then she felt her heart skipping a mere beat, she didn't understand why…

She took a long drawn out breath as she entered the room, the room was quite dark.

She began to cough, something being cough within her throat. Something was caught within her throat.

"Sophia…!?" 

How did this happen? Why must it be her? What did she do?

* * *

Gazing at her was as if he was gazing at a goddess. Shockingly, he was the first to waken from his deep and relaxing slumber to the sound of her soft snoring. Such a beautiful sound.

Old, considering that she was occasionally awake before he was, slightly muttering under his breath he curled his body to gaze at the clock, nearly ten minutes before five, given how she was up near this time but he didn't mind. He didn't feel like moving much or shifting so he plainly gazes at her. 

Such a beautiful woman, flawless skin, soft snow-like hair, his thoughts repeated once more. Words can not even begin to describe the overwhelming feeling of his heart beating at her softened gaze. She felt truly relaxed. 

He couldn't help this feeling, letting the end of his lips curl up to a brightly lit smile. Raising his hand to touch her cheeks, very soft but cold, of course, it was cold. Letting his hands drift along the path to her hair, stroking the strands ever so lightly.

"Shido?" She muttered as 

"Huh?" He flinched back, drawing his hand closer towards himself instead, "Oh? Sophia? Did I, uh, wake you?"

She shook her head in response, "What were you doing?" 

He gulped carefully choosing his words, "Uh, I was… um… playing with your hair and cheeks…!"

She raised one of her eyebrows at him almost doubting him but not really caring much, simply struggling that off.

"Is that okay?" He asked almost worryingly as if he was doing something wrong, "I mean, playing with your hair?"

"That's all right," was all that came to mind, "You're up quite early."

He struggled little closers towards her from under the sheets, "I am?"

"Da."

Hesitantly, leaning towards, plucking his lips, awkward purses them before slowly planted his lips on hers, kissing her. Her eyelids widened involuntarily, feeling his soft touch against her lips. She froze.

"Ah! Yikes! I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you without asking first! Please-"

She brought her hand out in front of him, preventing him from saying any more.

* * *

The world made you correlated by the strings, considering the act as the powerful and apprehended determining your soulmate. 

He stood near his desk,

* * *

I re-watched the series far too many times know that they aren't excellent and flawed, having up and downs, not excusing Sophia’s awful behavior towards him during the course of the anime. But, I’m so drawn to their dynamic: Magoroku - Egotistical, loud, a coward; Sophia: Stoic, quite, malicious. While Season one has them only working as mere teammates, Season two, aka 100, gave us so many moments with that I won’t have the time to explain every single one of them here so I’ll just explain the ones that I think are the most prominent. 

Despite the bad things she did, Sophia surprisingly did some "nice" things too for him despite the bad things that often get overlooked, from an outsider point of view but once you really go deep and analyze their relationship it really becomes a lot more clear why I think it's a very valid pairing. They are shown to have good teamwork. Often playing off each other moves.

For one, Magoroku often clings to her multiple times being scare and wanted security during 100, and Sophia didn't do anything about it, letting him do freely. In the sub, Magoroku is shown to care a lot about her even wanted her to come back quickly Sophia did save him when they were going to get burnt alive, using the rest of her power to do so when she could've just left him there to die but she didn't

During ep 47, 100, she actually said "In Truth, you are a better fighter than anyone" which is shocking bc before, in ep 12 - 13 she thought his skills were a problem and Magoroku took those words to heart repeating those words back only for her to shout aloud "DA" in response, simply agreeing to him, after the scene where he got turned into stone, she said "Thank you, Shido. Until we meet again. Farewell." and spoken softly for someone she claims irritated her a lot she said that. tho, I don't think they loathe each other, more so that Sophia gets annoyed with his behavior.

* * *

I keep wanting to ship Ika with Sophia for some reason and then poly ship MagoSophIkaz but like, Ika traumatized Magoroku to the points he's somewhat afraid of him. I just can't see Ika/Mago without Magoroku overcoming his past PTSD hc which is hard Despite Bolt's changes, I have a feeling that Magoroku would still be frightened of him at first but that will slowly fade as he would get to know who Bolt really is. They would definitely possess a weird and awkward relationship, Bolt trying to up for his past errors Bolt/Mago would definitely have a complex relationship. While Ika is shown to like/didn't prefer to zap her, seemingly was still cold to her but was respected her, I believe. The three definitely have the potential to be close friends and maybe something more. The three are definitely interested to look into, esp with their relationship in 100, Magoroku and Sophia were very loyal to him and they seemed to care about him despite what he did to them

I meant Soph/Ika's relationship with this text: "While Ika is shown to like/didn't prefer to zap her, seemingly was still cold to her but was respected her, I believe." I forgot to add Sophia and Ikazuchi

On topic with this thread and SophIkaz, I didn't really talk much about their relationship why my brain is choosing to ship this. I mostly went on a Magoroku and Bolt relationship analysis that I glossed over Sophia's and Ika's Ika was still rather cold to her tho

* * *

I love how this scene portrays Sophia and Magoroku having the distinct trait of thoughts Magoroku just sounds worried and like no wanted to bring innocent ppl into the mess while Sophia just like I don't give a shit we are using them for own benefits

* * *

I swear Magoroku in the sub has to examine "sayings" in his unoccupied time bc he mentioned them twice to Sophia during 100 so far like?? XD

* * *

DON'T FORGET THAT SOPHIA WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE HIM THE IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE

* * *

Kyouya is like: every one it's picture time! I love you three very much, I want to show the world how amazing we can be he's also like: don't mind me, showing off my two boyfriends and girlfriend in the frame while I sit in my thrown thinking of ways to rebuilt the world

* * *

I don't really ship Gallows with Magoroku and Sophia but like I enjoy their dynamic enough to want to casually ship them together. esp Gallows/Sophia, they are really interesting to me. Also, Gallows seems to have more respect for her even calling her big sis Sophia and follow+

+ing her orders regardless, not ever mocking her as he does to Magoroku. Magoroku and Gallows' relationship is entertaining to watch. Gallows and Sophia would just be throwing jabs at him and teasing him and he would just complain and pout at them lol

* * *

I feel like the mere idea of  Sophia and  Gallows being kidnapped doesn't even struck Magoroku's understanding bc he's dense and imagines  Sophia is efficacious not to get abducted in the first place

* * *

Sophia : *gets kidnapped along with  Gallows * Meanwhile... Magoroku is praying for her to come back...

* * *

Magoroku and  Sophia vibes to him with his lines being either brimming with self-confidence or unexpressive or both!

* * *

Always headcanon is that  Sophia rarely sleeps but he likes watching  Magoroku sleep bc she thinks he adorable but doesn't want to admit also she likes it when he's not talking or complaining XD (retweet bc I mistakenly deleted the og tweet lol)

I feel like  Magoroku and  Sophia wouldn't want to settle down and be parents but also they are parents bc I said so.  Sophia would be emotionally distant and strict bc she simply doesn't know how to express love very well.  Magoroku would be a very clumsy father lol

Magoroku and  Sophia aren't boyfriend and girlfriend no, they are partners in crimes boyfriend and girlfriend 

  


  


  


what's the difference?? Well they attempted ending the world together twice  


*MagoSoph at a party*  Magoroku : *says and does dumb stuff*  Sophia : Shido, go to the car, we're leaving.  Magoroku : B-but—  Sophia : SHIDO. GO. TO. THE. CAR. NOW.  Magoroku : AH!? O-of course! As you wish, dear!

Alina Shido, Haruroku Shido, Kazma Yamazaki... my beloved DaviMagoSoph OC kids They don't have much family besides  Magoroku 's father since  Sophia and Davide don't want them to be near their family so they stick to  Magoroku 's small one which is only his father

I swear  Magoroku is always saying - "Why me!", "Yikes!" "Don't tell me...!" "Wh-What are you doing!?" "Come on!" "It's not my fault!" (yells) (blaming everyone else but himself) and most importantly... " Sophia !" 

What if, 100 [bad end] AU fic...  Sophia is living a continuous loop of time events 

She ends up finding future  Magoroku in the future while time traveling and he tells her about the past. Also, the TasuSoph kids are MagoSoph kids replaced bc of this time modification??

From the derivation, he was considerably skeptical about this. And why shouldn’t he be? He was intelligent, exercising into account, every scarce possible, and activity. Using them to help better understand those around him and what evil that was working above all else. But he was also very caring — especially to those he cares about the most — his beloved little brother and buddy. He craved nothing more than to bestow his father — to everyone else also — that he was competent in protecting them along with those who necessitate it the most. 

Wearying, not a single need to slacken on his efforts and he didn’t want to either, he couldn’t. Even if he wasn’t physically working, he was thinking harshly about ideas and future plans. Still, this was moderately getting to him, not even to his enormous studying could he begin to understand this… and it was with a girl no less. Every invisible speck of their connection together, studying the dynamic immensely. About them. And about her… the short light peace-haired female dawning different shades of grey; Miss Mamakari Megumi… 

And being a girl that she was, had a normal effect that all girls did… Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaggering in the back of his consciousness. Reflections shifted increasingly saturated with panic and irrationally. 

His face, blazing with pure dawn-tinted and red as if he was currently being baked alive. Hearing their voice ringing inside his eyes made his body tensed, having no skepticism to touch him. He was rather unsure if he could fully trust her, after all, a healthy relationship was bound by mere trust and honesty. It was important, very. But how did he know he could trust her? She didn't seem like the type to cheat with anyone let alone go behind their backs and lies unless Jin wanted her too but even then… he did have difficulty with trust with others. 

Her colored eyes professedly gazing at him, scrutinizing him. Her gaze ostensibly decreases at his unforeseen alterations. At least, he would believe so if that was the case but how did she see with those weird bangs covering her sights? Maybe he was overwhelmed, overthinking that slightest detail. Unlike him, particularly he needed his glasses to be able to see as without them his vision wasn't all that great.

Shunning every moment of this, requiring nothing more than for her just to bequeath him be and cease messing around with his feelings.

One that used to address his essence waved whenever he saw her around. The sensitivity was invariably complicated. Glasses merely cracked along the rims of the sharp glass and his face is stained with the heat rushing towards his cheeks at the time. Raising his arms, using the mere tips of his gloved fingers to suitably fix his glasses before pushing them up, making sure that they didn’t end up falling to the floor or breaking further than before, that is.

Miss Mamakari Megumi… 

He couldn’t help but reciprocate that name inside his mind once more. She would curve her lips to a petite smile at him, seemingly enjoying the winds or being happy by this but wouldn’t say much. Or really, anything at all towards him. Not being the one for words, seemingly letting others speak their mind instead. As she stoically listens. And that means, letting Jin take all of the words in. Only speaking to tease Jin about things. She was quite good at teasing the young male, for his words and odd tricks. From his views, it seems she was the one to openly tease him. And only ever seeing that soft smile, rare and rather sweet when she was with Jin, out of all people. As if, Megumi felt sincerely delighted with Jin and that made him think now… he didn’t think about it much before (since that wasn’t his focus, he wasn’t merely concentrated on that, his love life, only on his obligations as a Buddy Police Office to consider much of his own feelings) but he wanted to know now what their true relationship was. 

A stoic girl from one the seventh grade. Ordinarily breaking the rules without caring much or giving much thought to their plans. Mostly keeping to herself at this point but also a female who commonly hangs around Magatsu Jin. She was his tuner, in a mere sense. Zanya would surmise. Despite all of that, he still held high regard for her. The purple-haired commonly sees her hanging around him. Often reminding uncommunicative and still; only voicing out some witting comment when Jin was being a fool. And he was their foundation… Jin was the reason they were together, not directly but with the recent events during their prime of trying to get him back. Clearly, they both care about him, being what he assumed was close friends. 

But even the start, she wasn't exactly like most girls he would encounter. It took a lot of planning, supposing, and even their emotions to be buried inside of them to admit it. Having an awful happen of keeping everything down and suppression was a huge factor…

Their unusual yet effective relationship is what he kept reflecting on. He was petrified of girls, of course, he was. That insignificant intelligence provoked him to merely quiver and throttle on his declarations. Accuracy, girls would always make him embarrassed. The entirety that he perpetually observes as a devastating hesitation of facing. He continuously had this one terror, munching away at him to his very essence. Splitting him independently at the margins. His impressions on what a female was truly like remained saddled with conversing, suffocating uttering that he couldn’t simply take. He couldn’t handle that, talking. He hated that.

With every fiber of his being the fear was surely eating away at him alive but with her. She rarely talks a lot. Only speaking when she had too or when she felt like it was a good thing for him. Despite still being afraid of females she wasn't like most of them.

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. 

She didn't like being home much because of this. And along the way, she ended up bumping into Jin. A young male who was dorky for her taste… one who brightly shows her what it was to truly be happy. Beaming at her, picking her by the mere dice of it all.

Jin was her childhood best friend, opening up to him regardless and often teasing him. He was rather dorky but enjoyable. His nature made her happy and more open. Beaming, teasing him was fun as well. 

She thought he was a pain, odd, and dorky. But kinda adorable… In a sense. She assumed. Not being sure why she was so drawn to him but she was.

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her and with any other girl foolish enough to come into contact with him. He would freak out and withstood the pure uncertainty exhibiting in the broken cracks of his glasses.

Tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Deep long purple coded hair up in a nape, bound by a simple string of thick white coloring bangs, keeping the hair in place. He prefers to retain his lengthy hair knotted in a scone. Too better assistant with the culmination, if you will. The purple strands ostensibly flowing down to near his waistline but mostly to his joints. Delicate and silky, profuse, and smoothly severed in place. Navy coded eyes, ones that he declines to contemplate at _ — _ opening not be squandered within their gaze. He didn't aspire to be suffered. Impenetrable luminous cerulean colored hoodie _ — _ a shade he _ — _ predestinating memorized, being forever bound within his memory to think much of what else. Such a sumptuous lady, he'd estimated. Far too caring for her own welfare. Melodious decision but remained charged with electricity.

The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. The male dawning a fancy white uniform invariably appreciated the stretch. This his imaginary twilight but it was considerably loosening and continued stimulating his spirits as he required. 

Most physiques we're already home and exercising their rest and here he was contravening that dominion… and dividing it for a lady, no less. Then again, he habitually lingered up during the ungodly hours at his contemporary residences training as arduous as he could until he was bruised so he reckoned this wasn't as defective at regularly disciplining himself by swaggering his Kanata around.

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. Radiance, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. It was getting more unpropitious as the consequences passed and he needed to get home to his little relative. Though he was sure that the young boy would understand why he was going to be late. Unfortunately so. He was the one who happened to dragged his brother into going out with the peach-haired female… alone. It was extraordinarily unmanageable but he subsequently gave up for the mere conclusion that there was no winning with them.

"Well, this day… was surely interesting." 

She was the first to inexplicably crumble their eerie silence from within the nightfall. Influencing out the mere reality. The mere accents divulged him out of his solicitudes. 

"Y-Yeah, it’s just as you said," He naturally corresponded with her on that element, not dwelling into the thesis too intensely. Harmonizing to her and greeted his head in retort. But it was growing bleaker by the minute, most dreadfully so but he was more than just unhesitant to deal with the nightly breezes. 

He was trained for this. Nevertheless, he wasn't certain about her. How did she feel about the weather? Was she cold from this, maybe simply freezing? She didn't seem all that bothered at this point. 

"Though, It's getting quite late…" awkwardly adjusting his glasses, advising her, "I think we should head back soon.”

She nonchalantly acknowledged, “Hm, sure. If you want.”

She paused, glancing up at the sky without much thought, stoically gazing up at the moonlit azure. In truth, she didn't really want to leave, not today. Never. This twilight was relaxing for her. The peace-haired girl was merely used to the feeling. The breeze, the brightness of the mood-building, and giving her a path in life. 

He swerved his head to glance at her with his glasses, sputtering up the very will-power he had to do so. Merely reflecting her frame within the glass. Her hair, almost colored in a light tone of peace. A fitting color for her he would accept. Niggardly delicate sunrise locks, more diminutive than his, that is...

A stoic expression is written on her features. Omitting him incompetent to determine her sensations. With the peace colored bangs of her upper complexion, he couldn't stare into her unknown shade of orbs. He assumed that was for the best, he didn't want to get lost in their girly nature. It was rather hard to tell with her emotions. What was she possibly thinking in that little head of hers? 

"What's wrong?" 

"The night…" she spoke once more, "it's quite peaceful, don't you think?"

"I suppose." 

"Jin and I usually hang inside the alleyways just for fun…"

He didn't respond instead of letting her finally speak further. It was rather seeing her speak so much but he didn't much that, no at all. Taking in on that information 

"I think we should do that together."

The next thing took him by surprise. She managed to slip her hands against the white fabric of his gloves, indifferently grasping his hand, holding it. With an unexpected tangibility, instinctively losing his calm and thinking behavior. He froze in place, merely tensing at the slight from her. It was delicate but also prideful. His heart was skipping a mere vibration, he suspended in distance, shrieking inappreciably. The libation of his glasses fracturing from the sides, as his face stirred in intensity. 

"What is it?" She stoically suspected, essentially drained her margins with an inadequate glower, "You aren't afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" 

Felt his interiors twisted, swirling inside a terrifying awareness of nausea. The handling, brushing, the insignificant texture remained a foreign indication to him. The unforeseen activities from her coveted to propel himself away from her but he assumed that she was okay.

"It's just… I never held hands with anyone before, especially  _ not _ with a g-girl…!" 

She crooned, slightly sniggering at him, "I can tell by your reaction." she sounded objectionably reassuring towards him. Her nature was professedly tantalizing, baffling him? She hummed, relatively satisfied with his statements, “Then, shall I be the first to hold my little beloved knight’s hands?" 

Her voice seemingly teasing him with the little nickname. Ever since this aspect, she had slightly altered her unfoldings towards him. Ostensibly still being stoically charge but he could see that slight grin from the end of her lips.

He ponderously nodded his head, considering that it was okay to do this… Though he wasn’t sure if she was okay with this, was she? He needed to know.

“I-Is that okay with you, I-I mean?”

“Hm?” She swerved her head to glimpse at him, essentially confused by his statements, “What do you mean by that?”

He woodenly shook his head, exercising another profound inspiration, “I mean, are you really okay with um… H-holding hands with me?” Really, it was a foolish question… But one that he couldn't help but wonder...

“For someone who is supposed to be a Knight you sure do fret a lot." She teased, merely smirking almost happily towards him.

"Oh...um...I…"

“Are you uncomfortable with this?”

He was expeditious to shake that off, "N-No! Of course, not!" Stutteringly quarreling with her claim and catechism, “Really, it’s okay!” He quivers nervously trying his best to regain his composure thoroughly, “As I said before… I-I just never held hands with anyone before!”

She pretended with a melodious smile in return, "Don’t worry about it too much, you'll get used to that feeling." 

“I… hope you’re right, in that case.”

He didn't exactly know how to properly respond to that. Instead, the sudden heat rushing towards his cheeks merely grew. Swelling his core and he hated everything about it.

"Anyway, let's go." 

A rather stern voice filling his ears as she began to pull him from his position of remaining still on the floors his foot merely glued to the ground in embarrassment and tensing his muscles.

"Huh? Wait! Where are you taking me!?"

  
  


"Oh? I should take you home."

She seems surprised to hear such words, "Why do you want to do that?"

"Just… so you don't get hurt or anything…" He awkwardly admitted. Fumbling with his words, almost.

"Oh?" She merely hummed, "Is the little knight concerned with my safety?"

"Y-yes, I am," he conceded. 

He wasn't the one to lie, regardless of what it was. He was truthfully ethical to everyone around him. He wasn't the one to merely sugarcoat his words and feelings either. Even if there was a most likely chance of her not getting hurt it didn't stop him, far from it if he was being truthful here.

Readjusting the center of his glasses once more as he cleared his throat, "Night happens to be a time when nasty people come out."

"And? There are nasty people in the day, too."

"I'm aware of that…"

"Are you worry something bad is going to happen to me if I leave by myself?"

It was the same question as before or at least another embodiment of the invention she was querying beforehand that is. She didn't wait to respond.

“You really are quite something, my little knight."

Their affectionate smiles, the way the end of their lips seemingly curl up to pleasant features, noting that they were happy for whatever given reason was presented. 

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. 


	22. Chapter 22

Big Spoon Sophia And Little Spoon Magoroku  
Sometimes you just need to hold your egotistical and annoying bf bc he's freezing and wants warmness

MAGOROKU'S LAUGH IN THE JPN SUBBED SOUNDS IN 15, S1 SOUNDS SO WEIRD NGL BUT CUTE  
I love how in the subbed, he was losing his mind and kept giggling and she just said "Shido" instead of "He's so weird." like in the dubbed version and almost like comfortingly and I... FNMEROJKENRVN EKJRMEK NVERJ VRJ

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time.  
But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. He thought he was irritating and frankly touches made him shiver and uncomfortable. The simple thought of genuine human contact made him merely tremble, he wasn’t ready for that. He loathed himself far too much, to his very core. Nothing will ever change that. He doesn’t presume so.  
Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force.  
The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign.  
"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."  
"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst.  
"Where's Magoroku-chan?"  
Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"  
"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve.  
"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?"  
He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.  
"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

Like, I'm too nervous and sheepish for physical contact that the only thing I'll do is with MagoSoph is just be like: CAN I PLEASE STARE AT YOU AND YOUR PRETTY EYES WHILE YOU WORK, I THINK EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU IS PERFECT AND I JUST WANT TO BE NEAR YOU RIPJMIERKGR  
Chazu: despite composing a lot about romance, he's a stoic tsundere who doesn't know how affection works and is afraid of being in love + coming out as being a trans guy. He's also really embarrassed and humble. Self-loathing a lot but also really admires Sophia and Magoroku  
I will never confess to my sister or anyone irl that I ship myself with MagoSoph lol irl I'm just seen as the person who doesn't like the idea of falling in love or having kids while I'm secretly just a stoic tsundere about it.

[English version Original] 

She stares out at the window unsure of what to make of her conclusions. It was so ambiguous to her. The more she speculated about it the more it was becoming clear to her. Her bright blue eyes ultimately travel down to her darkcore, simply sitting on her desk waiting for her to take it and hold it once more in her tiny hands. 

She was tempted to snatch it and use it to erase her memory of having these "feelings". The word may her cringe. She definitely felt something towards Tsujido. Affection? Maybe. No, it can't be that. 

Even the mere mention of his name mind her insides fuzzy. 

"Is it wrong to let all of these inferior fighters get their hopes up for winning the tournament sushi?" 

She whirled her gaze to meet his, "Anything can happen in battle. You said so yourself."  
He opened his eyes and turned to face Sophia. His arms out a smile plastered onto his face, "I said anything goes in battle which is why going to win sushi" 

She shook her head trying to get a picture of the male out of her mind. 

"Why does it have to be him?" 

He was annoying, egotistical, self-righteousness, and extremely dense but an honor student. Nothing good about him. There is no reason why she should feel this way. 

Then why is he so adorable. She let out an audible groan in resentment. He loathed feeling this. 

\----

She slid the big blue door open, the other side uncovering their room. She quickly stepped inside and closed the door behind her. 

"Ah, Sophia, you're here -sushi." 

She felt herself tense at his voice calling her name. Her eyes travel over to his dark blue ones. Her chest tightens at the scene. She remains quiet and silently walked over to her typical place near the wall off to the side. The only sound was the one's her heels we're making as she strolls over to the corner of the room. Magoroku mouth agape shrugs it off as Sophia simply being herself. His eyes rested back to his work as he continues to jot down important student council work. 

Once he was done the sound of rain filled the room. He swiftly whirled around his chair, peering out the large window, and frown at the site. He despised the rain. 

"Oh, great it's raining!" complained the tan-haired president. 

"What's wrong with rain?" 

"The noise and the gloominess of it all, " He turned to face Sophia, "Do you like the rain, Sophia?" 

She gave a small nod, "Yes, the sound is calming and I like the grey clouds."

"Hm, " He hummed, borrowing his eyes. 

She blinked. She didn't really like that expression that he was giving her. "Did I say something wrong, Tsujido?"

He shook his head, "No, not that. It just we have very different preferences, that's all." 

'Different preferences?'

She never thought about that before but maybe it was something to keep in mind.

*lays on the floor again* thinking about MagoSoph again...

Sophia: Shido. Take this.  
Magoroku" Huh? What's this, Sophia?  
Sophia: Just take it, "Mr. Student Council President"

Pleading face  
Sophia is so dedicated, it's absurd. 

Magoroku would probably be super concern if he sees her covered in bandages like this tho, he agonizes about everything lol

I like the idea of Subaru and Miko sitting around the table with their buddies sleeping and drinking tea/eating pizza while Subaru discusses the books he reads that week and Miko just listens. + Subaru and Miko watching the stars at night while holding hands as he explains

[Hc] Cross likes to take care of Subaru like a motherly figure when his parents are very busy, (which is most of the time naturally lol) despite Subaru not wanted that or wanted Cross to go tired worrying about him Cross still does it anyway to help.

I see EdenDaij as not being romantic at all tbh. more like Daijirou finding interest in Eden's immense strength and somehow savors being around her despite her blunt tone getting on his nerves but I assume Daijirou wouldn't easily disclose that he enjoys being near her lol

It's still hilarious to me how Magoroku, one go canonically becomes frightened of others, isn't even afraid of Sophia (one of the largest threatening character in thr series) in fact, in canon he's shown to cling to her and looks at her for explanations instead

I always had a fondness of Magoroku being old school when it comes to romance lol and saying "Dear" "Honey" "my love" casually bc why not

I woke up thinking about MagoSoph white day fic  MAGOROKU Trying to be romantic at the start of the day by whispering softly "You know what today is, Sophia dear?" Lol I want to write to it write but can't

I feel like Daijiro is the type to date whoever he wants no matter the gender just bc they benefit him in some way and are strong. Which I feel Eden would come into play? (Bc I ship EdenDaij) and if I remember correctly from the dubbed he said she was tough. I still not +

At that part in the subbed yet to make sure but I really like their dynamic. Eden is definitely one of the strongest girls to meet an match with him. Also, I feel like Eden would vaguely tease him and mock him bc she's truthful yet kind about it like that lol

[Okay the simple MikoSuba fic idea is] Subaru and Miko ended up simply eating and drinking together... It's more complexed than that but it's the rough idea kinda hard to explain the rest without writing this in fic formate

Yuga/Subaru/Miko poly is super god-tier wholesomeness like Yuga was the one who opened Subaru up to the idea of friendship made him beam more + plus them being proclaimed rivals. Yuga and Miko are childhood friends who are close and clearly care for each other which I ended up falling for bc of their moments. And Subaru and Miko are just super wholesome, I wish we saw them communicate more during canon  


Coffee Date Complexity /// Warmth Over Logic 

He just couldn't wrap his head around this female, no matter how much he attempted to do so he just found himself unable too. Even clinging to her shoulders and arms for comfort, begging her for answers, protection, never to leave his side.  
Cursing himself for that failure-- though, that failure was shockingly common along with the student council president of Aibo Academy. However, this one fault of faith didn't stop him from going forward, not at all.  
Truthfully, he would always keep moving forward, with his loud cries and unheard complaints. Fighting back as faith as it out for him. Only wishing that he was simply capable of understanding everything himself, maybe that thing would be much easier.  
Sophia, on the other hand, was indifferent and bitter.

Much like her previous actions towards him, she never gave much thought about his heath, feelings, unspoken love. Not that he was in love with her during the Disaster Force events anyway--it was more like he found solace in her. Seeing her as a good friend to have. She didn't feel the same, simply risking his life for that person's orders.  
"Here," her voice was stern, cold. Expression indifferent and void. As she took the piece of paper almost as if it was a fancy letter out from under her jacket. Reaching out her slim and pale hands to give the male the item.  
"Huh?" He raised a blow at her, almost confusingly gazing down at the item she was holding out her hand, "What's this, Sophia?"  
"Kyouya-sama's invitation," she was still vaguely admitting. Hoping he would get the memo.  
Her words merely did the opposite of what he asked.  
"Invitation?" He repeated, unsure, unclear, not understanding, "You mean… like some sort of party?"  
She simply nodded her head, "Da."

Shin Future Card Buddyfight ACE

Relationship:

Eden Hanazono/Daijirou Kurayashiki

Characters:

Eden HanazonoDaijirou Kurayashiki

Additional Tags:

EdenDaijthis is the world's first EdenDaij fic on AO3

Wits And Wordless Tones  
[EdenDaij AU] Daijirou canonically desires people that are mighty and have a win-win association with him but--what-if Daijirou found a prominent consequence in Eden when she first arrives--unintentionally so. Being allured to her mysterious intentions and effortless movements, having a noble and stoic tone.

Accumulating feelings... Just for her... He couldn't stand the overwhelming stress coursing through his veins.

I have a perfect start in the head for why  Magoroku and  Sophia asked for that card and that's because they are also still loyal to Kyoya and he had ordered them too find Ika and do what he wants

* * *

I really want to write a MagoSoph monster AU... Sophia would be the malicious and quite witch and Magoroku is a small and delicate wolf with animal instincts and often wonders by where Sophia lives, Sophia knows there's an animal living nearby so she leaves out food and milk for whoever is dwelling around the parts until she exposes him by mistake one day. Kinda neglecting by course a bit just so I can write this idea so far, I believe I spent a little bit over two and I got 1.k+ words in drafting it >< tho, it's far from done but I Might be able to post it within two days if I work on writing a little bit more tonight as well  


Since its nearly 10 pm, all I want to do now is write a MagoSoph AU. I know I wanna base it off some sort of creature. But then I see an Assassin AU on the list all I think about is  Sophia being an assassin ordered to m*rder  Magoroku but someone he flees from her

Me, rn: Screening into the void on tw!tter at my discovery that  Sophia had dragged  Magoroku twice during 100, ep 3 and 29

Me: Creating a fcbf OG OC just so I can ship them with  Sophia and  Magoroku and write about it lol

Do you think about how  Sophia had his food during ep six or how she seemingly has cameras in their room and  Magoroku didn't appear bothered that she watches him sleep?

Magoroku and  Sophia sharing a buddyfight card together was something I thought I would never be able to see, I love them so much, I'm glad they are reunited again in 2020

My headcanon is that Daijiro Kurayashiki and Dan Yamada are  Magoroku and  Sophia 's adopted kids. Yes, it doesn't make any sense but Idk I will go down with my MagoSoph family

My fcbf hot take is  Magoroku Shido deserves much better and OP  Magoroku is everything. Also, make him hold hands with  Sophia

Magoroku : " Sophia ! Why is my number still block on your phone!? I thought we were dating!?"  Sophia : "Da?"  Magoroku : "PLEASE, UNBLOCK MY NUMBER, DEAR, SO I CAN CALL AND TEXT YOU ABOUT HOW GREAT I AM AND TALK TO YOU EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK?"  Sophia : "That is why I blocked you."

*MagoSoph playing Buddyfight and  Sophia finally lets  Magoroku wins one*  Magoroku : "HAHAHA, Looks like I,  Magoroku Shido, finally won! That will teach me to mess with me! Clearly, I'm the better player!"  Sophia : *Pushes him off the bed* Have fun sleeping on the floor tonight

* * *

Magoroku : *tries to hugs  Sophia from behind*  Sophia : *steps away*  Magoroku : *ends up tripping and falls to the floor*

Magoroku is like giving "you know I'm far too intelligent for my own good" stare while  Sophia is just giving him an annoyed dubious glance "are you serious right now, you are so dense."

* * *

## Snatching You Near

The world was designed to mere components, one, one the humans, a comprehensive expense of the land belongs to them. Being unobstructedly in the unrestricted. The humans had abundant authority over the rest of the seasons, designating the ranges. The other section restrained witches, substantially comparable to humans in a custom but also indicated differently, possessing capabilities; seldom it was obstinate to tell who was human or not but the witches kept to themselves unless they were provoked to represent.

The definitive side was the vampires and werewolves as faith has it, they infrequently got friendly simultaneously so they kept to themselves for the most part. The humans did satisfy them with much-needed flesh and blood from the already dead animals, such as cows and pigs, in hopes, they would keep the two divergent groups tamed enough but they still had to go hunting for meals as well. The male wasn’t very fond of how these were running, being manipulated unjustly, appropriating that it was wicked to do this but he was positively understanding why things had to be this approach. He believed that he warrants better remedy in this unjust division. He required to go out and eat at the most elaborate accommodations without chafing, being butchered or counterfeit for who he was. He didn’t blame himself for maintaining spiny claws, short fangs, a big feathery rear, and big fluffy ears. 

The cave was awfully bitter tonight, causing him to shiver, most of the wolves were already out hunting for their gathering for their males to already passed out and fell asleep from laziness. He felt his longing for some sort of meat growing. 

“I’m hungry!” He murmured annoyingly growling under his breath. Stumbling down on the rocks uncomfortably.

“Then go out and eat, Shido.” 

Another voice rang through the room and to his ears, pulling him out of his hunger filled thoughts. Shifting his navy coded eyes to find a long grey colored hair staring annoyingly at him. The dark tan male derided him, almost glaring at him with sinister destructive eyes, “It’s not that hard.”

“But it’s late!” He aroused further, aligned his back skyward, “Who knows what type of disgusting creatures could be out around this time!”

“And? Are you a mouse or something?”

He appeared almost disgusted by his statements, furrowing his brows at the male, “How dare you! Don’t compare me to a mouse!” pointed his index claw towards him.

He merely snored mockingly at the young boy, “Oh, really? I wouldn’t be comparing you to one if you actually went out and snatch your own food. Unless you aren’t really up for the hurdle.”

  
  
  


The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. _‘When it’s dark and misty like this, it’s hard to search for prey,’_ But logically thought was merely directed at inadequate humans, ones that would maltreat his species and himself if he wasn’t careful and lingered vulgar with his unfoldings. Luckily, being partly wolf he was easily able to see from his considerable wolf coded features, he was fully able to see past the darkest of days without much effort, all thanks to his unlike human senses. 

He was never entirely that fond of habituating but his father aspiring him to acquire on how to get his own meals in the tradition of the obscurity and actually hunt for prey that he happens to come across by. For himself and his pack, but his pack never really was fond of him but he didn’t seem to care if they were fond of him or not, he didn’t need it. They were just pawns to his games that he could care less about, they could starve but he also wanted to make his father prideful of him. Informally and predestinated for him, he couldn’t convey himself to torture or execute anyone, petty creatures or not. Despite all of that being affirmed, he ought to estimate a method to get meat without capsizing anyone or endeavoring to penetrate human’s habitable quarters, apprehending whence severely that would desist he fulfilled such.

A transcendent description of the plan. Impeccable. One with zero chances of pure failure, even the more word of living as a failure made him shiver in fear. To make him seem like a great guy, seemingly proving his worth with the mere touches of his greatness. Egotistical most would accuse him as being but he did not care one bit about those fools below him. He was bound by the pure shine of greatness and he was going to prove that much once he returned home. He was going to be the king of his ranks, the leader of their pack but there stood one problem to this… How was he going to plan that? He was alone and not in a million years would his ever-growing acquaintance could prepare him to form such a top tier strategy on his own. This current insecurity made him feel weaker but he didn’t blame himself for this. It wasn’t his fault for being passive-aggressive when it came to these sorts of things.

Habitually, his navy coded eyes were more than expertly furnished to comprehend within the most iniquitous of duskiness. His ears signified authorized to accumulate even the faintest of rackets, detecting his shoeless paws indolently pulverizing the grass and leaves on the land below, brimming with ease.

Solely hauling within the timbers as he fleecy long-span bulges fell back to the side of him in disappointment and sorrow, as his enclosure was arched. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. Hearing his abdomen growling for meals evoke him to murmur annoyingly, “I guess… I’m spending this night feeling hungry…”

His instincts propelling, he was starving but the mere intention of devouring the flesh of feeble mammals obtained him exhibited nauseated, he dreaded the mere day. He needed more food, he was craving. Fundamentally rattling his considerable fluffy tassel and drolling at the concept of consuming something appetizing. Tasing something luscious but not that syrupy, just being superfluous for his inadequacies. 

“This place looks familiar…” 

With his mellow pitch and cautioned. The aroma unquestionable scent was familiar as if he was near this before, sniffling the familiarized scent around with his nose like some sort of lost puppy as his fluffy ears began to twitch ever so lightly as he was lightly pressing his head upward to smell the flavor, engulfing to see what it was. He suspended within his place, halting his footsteps as the area stood in pure silence. His navy eyes carefully analyzed the surroundings. As his subconscious transpired adjudicating his most salutary to revive why definite trees. 

“Oh? That’s right!” His kernels waver with an approach, at his revelation that he’d regrettably disremembered, peering at the sudden marking within his tree, recalling that he was here before, “There should be that humble cottage nearby!” The resonance of his tongue cultivated to unsullied enthusiasm as his drabness feathery tail sprang to felicitously waggle in a rhythmic displacement, “I have an idea! I should go check on it again to see if they have any more treats left out for me!” 

The end of his lips curves to a rather large toothy grin, being pleased with his thoughts. Quickly shifting towards the scents, carefully trailing with 

  
  
  


"As I suspected... there was really a creature dwelling nearby.”

Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil. Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He purred confusingly before gaping up at the qualities, exploring his cores to suffice however it was who said those things. 

He was instantly faced with a woman, mature intense frosty sky-blue eyes scrutinizing emotionlessly at him, seemingly being indifferent up to her frame. White long hair that reminded him of the winter snow, a small pointed hand resting at the top of her, as the trippings were casing a dark shadow beneath her utter features. Her moderately inadequate structure was a decorated donning a long-drawn black blazer, illuminating her upper body comprising a scanty scarlet and white trippings. A miniature Trilateral lustrous golden substructure retiring effortlessly in the midst an abundant cerulean coded apparel that fell down towards the toppings of her knees. Long white and puffy boots, reaching towards the lower parts of her knees, containing grey colored heels.

“Ah!?” His ears jerking before collapsing to the side of his head from fright, “P-Please don’t hurt me!” He coward back, away from this girl, raising his arms. His mind was racing, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly. painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously. He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his coupling.

He leans down towards him, gently, grabbing the tip of his ear, “Ears?” Her soft and tender voice seemingly questioned as she gently pulled on the edges of his ears, slightly pushing him forward.

“S-Stop that!” Her impromptu performances elicit him to let out a melodious plaint in reply, “P-Please, don’t touch my ears! Be sure to remove your hands quickly! Th-They’re really sensitive...!” 

She raised a brow at him but did as he beseeched, He immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request. The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking her arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his fangs towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs. Tugging back her advances, exercising a mere step backward. He perceived his time to recover but instead, he sheathed his arms around his waist, hugging himself within the bitter cold. She veered her from swiftly, facing away from him. 

Bucking himself awkwardly on the floor, curling like some sort of lost puppy. Whimpering, he began to panic, not wanting whoever this was to leave him behind like this, “Wh-Where are you going!?”

“Home,” Was all that she’d spoken, still with a devoid expression.

He raised his head, to gaze at her, “Is this your home? May I come in?” He was gradually inaugurating to get on her effronteries with his interrogatories before he fully went tearing up from the corner of his eyes and whining loudly, boisterous enough to make her want to thrust his feet harshly with her grey coded ears heels but she held back on that, appropriating it was a waste of her given time to, “It’s really freezing out here! It’s going to ravage my well-kept coat!”

“I don’t think—”

"B-But!" He applauded his palms together and sprang to solicit for her, fracturing her intelligence, “P-Please! Just let me stay at your place! I'll repay you with whatever you want, just help me think of a plan to please my pack!"

She appeared to be pestered with him previously but made no application to demur or say much, inaudibly nodding her head, while falteringly consenting to his spurs, “Fine, you can enter my house. Just don’t touch anything.”

“O-Of course! Thank you!” 

  
  


He sat on her sofa awkwardly as she was preparing something that he couldn’t quite make out.

“So, Uh,” He drawl, trying to break this weird taciturnity currently within the room, “Are you human? You appeared like one.”

She closed her eyes and shook his head no in response. Leaving his question at that. 

Pondering for a moment, “So, if you’re not human, then what are you? Some sort of shape-shifter?”

“I’m not a shape-shifter,” annoyingly breathing out to him, sounded more bitter than she attended, “I’m a witch.”

He raised his blow, “Oh? A witch, you say? I heard many things about witches but I never met one in person before. Can you cast curse spells on people? Can you perform witchcraft or even drinking amulets?”

She scrutinized coldly at him for a mere consequence, “I’m _not_ that kind of witch. I only act on spells when Kyouya-sama tasks me.”

“Kyouya-sama?” He repeated cursively, “Who’s that?”

“He’s the high council,” She inaugurated to describe, “I’m the second-hand sorceress of his qualities. I provide out any of the projectiles that were assigned to me accordingly. I live by his orders.” She diminished her advances, “Not that this is any of your concerns.”

The room fell back to silence for a while until 

"There," she handed him a small glass, filled with odd coloring, he knew it was water but a thick pure scent of blood. The thought made him shiver, "Drink this. It should help ease the thirst." 

He hesitantly took the cup, bringing up to his nose, bucking his knees upward as he began to sniff the contains instead, smelling to see if something was off. She raised a blow in pure pity, gazing at him as if he was acting strangely. 

“Oh! I haven’t given my name to you yet, have I?” Nearly dipping the end of his lips to frown at his unforeseen performance, “How rude of me,” He elevated his palm, tilting it to the surface, some sort of greeting? She can only assume that werewolves and witches functioned conversely by their presented generation and inhuman litigations. Before, clearly, this throat so his voice wouldn’t end up cracking under pressure, “I’m the one and only, the greatest of all time, Magoroku Shido! And you are?”

Her brilliant and prominent atmosphere coded eyes lessened to contemplate at his palm, fingernails almost comparable to that of a person but were moderately brisk, pointy but astonishingly polished, sparkling within her imputations. She administered her fists down to her side, resisting to hoist them up to confront sweeping this male again, “Sophia. Sophia Sakharov.” 

"You mentioned a pack outside before, do you live in one?" 

He plainly nodded, "Y-Yes, I do! Not that any of them like me in the first place, I'm only a part of it because of my father."

"Are you going to attempt to eat me?" 

His eyelids raised with panic, "Wh-What are you saying!?"

"You eat varmints, regardless of race. So why don't you try eating me?" 

He felt his whole tensing up by her words, neatly becoming sick. He started to panic, thoughts racing, heart-pounding, sweaty pawns, "No! I mean, I wouldn't do that! That's such a sneaky thought!"

"What's wrong?" Her tone of character seemingly altered to something… malicious, the only word he could think of for the sudden glaring within her eyes, "You seem ill." 

He swallowed hard on his spit, eyes melting effortlessly as he peered at her. Her scent also seemingly shifted as well.

“Despite what I said, there’s no way I could even think of easily ripping open other living beings and eating their flesh! It just makes me queasy, too!” 

“So that’s how this is.” She naturally acknowledged.

  
  
  
  


He groaned under his breath, head seemingly spinning as he became more aware of his current surroundings. Feeling something warm beneath his body. 

Blankets!? Pillows!? A bed!? Not his room. He didn't have room in the first place.

"Relax. You don't want to have another panic attack, do you?" 

He raised a brow at her, "Panic attack!?"

She nodded, "Da."

He was growing confused as the minutes seemingly passed by. The clocking was ticking and his time was bound to be cut short. 

"What? Wh-what are you saying!?" 

She lowered her eyelids, "I assumed you had one. You'd passed out on my sofa while shaking and sweating." 

"Oh!? I guess that makes sense…" he pondered as his flotilla coded eyes bounce encompassing the dissimilar section of the niche he was currently depositing in, derailing their construction, parting his lips to speak once more, “Uh, is this your… um… room?” He felt objectionably ominous valuing such a circumstance. Never actually being in anyone’s room before made him felt moderately stiff.

“Da,” She drowsed, “I don’t have a guest room so I let you rest here instead of tossing you out like a stray dog,” she confirmed more coldly than she chaperoned her words to sound but went with the flow of the words alternatively.

He felt himself burning up once more at her words, “Uh, I… thanks? That’s awfully considerate of you, actually.”

“Oh? Do you know anything about wolves? Perhaps you studied our kind before? 

  
  
  


“Truly, how am I such an understanding leader to my pack and to others? Don’t you think so, Sophia Sakharov.”

  
  


She’s no good. She was malicious and bitter to her very cold. Indifferent and vague. But what made him love her? Why like someone who kept breaking you? Someone who will just hurt you to no end? He didn’t care, he should but he found himself not caring at all. A bitter numb tingling at the mere thought. 

Maybe he wanted that? Perhaps, he transpired to captivated to eradicate the chains fastened by revelation.

* * *

He quieted the monster, "Gallows, get inside your card and be still, okay?" 

He stood still, seemingly confused, "What, geh?"

"We are running away… with Sophia."

"

He witnessed her presence outside of the window, glaring at him with icy cold eyes. Her expression was void of emotions but was confining him that he had the choice to make Runaway with the white-haired or stay here, suffering. He chooses her. He always will.

Gallows was far asleep within his deck that was safely twitched in his pockets, bags within his grasp. Reaching out his hand, touching hers deliberately and softly. She didn't let go, she didn't plan too either. Jumping out of the window as she caught him, holding him close.

* * *

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her back was confronting him. 

She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out,” Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence, “I need some food before I passed out.”

“B-But! We have all of this work to do… you can’t just leave me with it now!”

She paused, swiveling her head to glance at him, seemingly browsing her eyelids down to a 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Shido, you’re the student council president, you can work on your own for today,”

  
  


Magoroku Shido wasn’t sure about this, having Gallows ostensibly registered their involvement. Buddies falling in love… Human and Monster alliances… all sounds like mere fiction to him. No way. How could one do that? He remained sure this was going against some form of implicit jurisdictions that were being broken by doing this. But Sophia told him such rules existed. Then if no such rules existed by was their relationship frown a pond by most, the legitimate. 

Sophia didn’t even seem to mind much nor care as long as Gallows wasn’t vexatious towards her but that wasn’t really the case here. Magoroku knew that Sophia and Gallows had an interesting relationship. Gallows ostensibly recognizing her more than did to Magoroku. 

But what was Gallows consulting? What were his solicitudes, his judgments, his everything? Did the monster have a heart? 

His twilight remained stiff, grievous as his buddy was resting on the bed. Eyes peering wide open at the wall most of the time. He was sure he slept but maybe Monsters didn’t need to sleep as much as humans did. Gallows was mocking towards him but he was sure still cared about Magoroku in the end. They just didn’t want to admit that they truly care for each other.

Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel.

“There! All done!” The end of his curled up to a satisfying simper as he gawked proudly at his completed work. He stood up from his chair before making his way towards the two near the table, the brightly beaming smile never leaving his lips as he leans down towards them, “Don’t mind if I do

She swiftly held the plate, pulling it away before, annoyingly glaring up at him. Nearly tipping over his boots.

“What?” Narrowing his eyes, glowering at her, “Hey!”

“Gesha, Gesha! it looks like big sis Sophia doesn’t want you to eat, Magoroku, geh.”

Ignoring his complaints and Gallows’ taunting, “Are you finished with your work?”

“Y-Yes!”

She hummed under her breath, “Let me see the sheets.”

Pouting before lazily turning, 

He handed over the papers, she lowered her hand, gently playing the plate down on the table before reaching back up, taking the papers away from him.

* * *

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her back was confronting him. 

She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out,” Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence, “I need some food before I passed out.”

“B-But! We have all of this work to do… you can’t just leave me with it now!”

She paused, swiveling her head to glance at him, seemingly browsing her eyelids down to a 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Shido, you’re the student council president, you can work on your own for today,”

  
  


Magoroku Shido wasn’t sure about this, having Gallows ostensibly registered their involvement. Buddies falling in love… Human and Monster alliances… all sounds like mere fiction to him. No way. How could one do that? He remained sure this was going against some form of implicit jurisdictions that were being broken by doing this. But Sophia told him such rules existed. Then if no such rules existed by was their relationship frown a pond by most, the legitimate. 

Sophia didn’t even seem to mind much nor care as long as Gallows wasn’t vexatious towards her but that wasn’t really the case here. Magoroku knew that Sophia and Gallows had an interesting relationship. Gallows ostensibly recognizing her more than did to Magoroku. 

But what was Gallows consulting? What were his solicitudes, his judgments, his everything? Did the monster have a heart? 

His twilight remained stiff, grievous as his buddy was resting on the bed. Eyes peering wide open at the wall most of the time. He was sure he slept but maybe Monsters didn’t need to sleep as much as humans did. Gallows was mocking towards him but he was sure still cared about Magoroku in the end. They just didn’t want to admit that they truly care for each other.

Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel.

“There! All done!” The end of his curled up to a satisfying simper as he gawked proudly at his completed work. He stood up from his chair before making his way towards the two near the table, the brightly beaming smile never leaving his lips as he leans down towards them, “Don’t mind if I do

She swiftly held the plate, pulling it away before, annoyingly glaring up at him. Nearly tipping over his boots.

“What?” Narrowing his eyes, glowering at her, “Hey!”

“Gesha, Gesha! it looks like big sis Sophia doesn’t want you to eat, Magoroku, geh.”

Ignoring his complaints and Gallows’ taunting, “Are you finished with your work?”

“Y-Yes!”

She hummed under her breath, “Let me see the sheets.”

Pouting before lazily turning, 

He handed over the papers, she lowered her hand, gently playing the plate down on the table before reaching back up, taking the papers away from him.

This was sheer torture, taunting his envy without effort. Their frail and erroneous quarry, he sympathized himself on that one article. She sat on the sofa, Gallows prudently snoozing nearby. Having one of her hands on his large claws, slowly and tenderly petting him. 

The monster seemingly enjoying the bestowed affection. Admiration, caring, kindness… three gist things that never subsisted within his consciousness. 

cold and bitter environment. Darkness Dragon World denoted as an uncultivated and hostile occupation to be dwelling in. The end of his moderately comprehensive red cloak, slightly smacking the male across the face, seemingly not caring.

“Hey…!” He entreated and shouted, imperceptibly raising his gloved hand, tugging away at the item, “Stop hitting me with your cloak, Gallows!” 

## Sincerity Evasions

Dreams are extraordinarily ominous, at least, that what Magoroku Shido thought as he told Gallows what they possibly meant.

 _Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else._

 _The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes._

 _Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully._

_Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her back was confronting him._

 _She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out,” Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence,_

 _“Sophia!”_

 _“Don’t leave!”_

He sprang to quiver, a sickish sensation lodging within his essence, he continued absolute agony. He felt himself nonchalantly blundering from his illusion.

He aroused from his dreams, covering himself in mere sweat, shuddering horribly under the sheets, finally pulling the coverings off

Apprehending a usual “geh” moaning sound coming below him, taking him out of his thoughts. The sound ringing through his hurts. He froze in place, feeling his heart drop at the painful noise. Awkwardly shifting his navy coded eyes, altering to the noise of the sound, “GGallows!?” He scrutinized at the rug, remarking that his buddy was descent distressfully sprawl on the carpet, “Wh-what are doing on the floor?”

“Geh,” Keening beneath his pericranium once more as he deliberately lifted himself up, roughly indifferently, swaying his acme and sweatdropped, “You pushed me off the bed again, geh, Magoroku.”

“Oh?” He separated his edges, as the end of his dipped to a dramatic scowl in rejoinder. Deteriorating down on his vanity, he assumed outrageously contrite for venturing to urge his buddy off the mattress, “I’m sorry...”

He floated towards the male, 

“You kept shrieking Big Sis Sophia in your sleep, geh.”

“G-Gallows, shut up!”

* * *

He quieted the monster, "Gallows, get inside your card and be still, okay?" 

He stood still, seemingly confused, "What, geh?"

"We are running away… with Sophia."

"

He witnessed her presence outside of the window, glaring at him with icy cold eyes. Her expression was void of emotions but was confining him that he had the choice to make Runaway with the white-haired or stay here, suffering. He chooses her. He always will.

Gallows was far asleep within his deck that was safely twitched in his pockets, bags within his grasp. Reaching out his hand, touching hers deliberately and softly. She didn't let go, she didn't plan too either. Jumping out of the window as she caught him, holding him close.

* * *

####  [Sincerity Evasions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971782) by [ArdentZeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentZeal/pseuds/ArdentZeal)

#####  Fandoms: [Future Card Buddyfight](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight/works)

  * [General Audiences](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [F/M, Other](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [Work in Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)



27 Jun 2020

This draft will be **automatically deleted** on Tue 28 Jul 2020 09:01PM EDT

###### Tags

  * **[Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works)**
  * [Death Ruler Gallows/Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Death%20Ruler%20Gallows*s*Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido*s*Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Death Ruler Gallows/Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Death%20Ruler%20Gallows*s*Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Magoroku Shido](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Magoroku%20Shido/works)
  * [Sophia Sakharov](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sophia%20Sakharov/works)
  * [Death Ruler Gallows](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Death%20Ruler%20Gallows/works)
  * [Minor Characters](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Minor%20Characters/works)
  * [Slow Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Slow%20Burn/works)
  * [Character Study](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Character%20Study/works)
  * [Future Card Buddyfight Season/Series 02](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Future%20Card%20Buddyfight%20Season*s*Series%2002/works)
  * [lowkey just me doing deep overdue studies on MagoSoph during the summer](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/lowkey%20just%20me%20doing%20deep%20overdue%20studies%20on%20MagoSoph%20during%20the%20summer/works)



###### Summary

> A complete rewrite of 100 lore mainly for MagoSoph, because I love MagoSoph to depth and I want to rewrite how 100 should've been.
> 
> “Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members, Kyouya-sama.” She has spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue lacking, “We are 
> 
> “Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission, actually.”
> 
> “Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, “What do you mean?”
> 
> The end of his lips curved to a soft smirk before, nodding, “Yes, I would like for you both you to meet the person under the name, Bolt Fuchigami. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me.”
> 
> “Da.”
> 
> Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two a particularly significant mission. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”
> 
> She recognized, “Da.” She paused, “My orb said this was the right place.”
> 
> “Who are you?” His brown eyes turning their gaze to seemingly glare, at the two who entered his home. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair?”
> 
> The two teens turned to find a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws, almost like sharp glistening nails. 
> 
> A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. 
> 
> jumping off from the large room. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
> “Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 
> 
> Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.
> 
> They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”
> 
> Magoroku smile didn’t emanate from his lips, still, he made sure to retain his eye close. While Sophia already fluttered her eyes back open. The end of her lips dipped to a frown at that. She didn’t much or really anything, just following his sways as she normally did.
> 
> “There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses were always seemed perfect, he consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 
> 
> Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”
> 
> The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shock. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”
> 
> Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”
> 
> Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.
> 
> “Shido!” 
> 
> Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ended up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratified when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 
> 
> Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised leg reach the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.
> 
> Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 
> 
> His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”
> 
> By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.
> 
> “Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassured his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”
> 
> Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of there eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.
> 
> They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”
> 
> Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his feet steps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.
> 
> “I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot was is right under our nose.”
> 
> The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl calling out his name once more, “Shido.”
> 
> He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began to floating within his mind once more, began to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him felt uneasy. Sweatdropping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”
> 
> Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern, “He’s calling.”
> 
> His shouldered slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?”

* * *

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her back was confronting him. 

She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out,” Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence, “I need some food before I passed out.”

“B-But! We have all of this work to do… you can’t just leave me with it now!”

She paused, swiveling her head to glance at him, seemingly browsing her eyelids down to a 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Shido, you’re the student council president, you can work on your own for today,”

  
  


Magoroku Shido wasn’t sure about this, having Gallows ostensibly registered their involvement. Buddies falling in love… Human and Monster alliances… all sounds like mere fiction to him. No way. How could one do that? He remained sure this was going against some form of implicit jurisdictions that were being broken by doing this. But Sophia told him such rules existed. Then if no such rules existed by was their relationship frown a pond by most, the legitimate. 

Sophia didn’t even seem to mind much nor care as long as Gallows wasn’t vexatious towards her but that wasn’t really the case here. Magoroku knew that Sophia and Gallows had an interesting relationship. Gallows ostensibly recognizing her more than did to Magoroku. 

But what was Gallows consulting? What were his solicitudes, his judgments, his everything? Did the monster have a heart? 

His twilight remained stiff, grievous as his buddy was resting on the bed. Eyes peering wide open at the wall most of the time. He was sure he slept but maybe Monsters didn’t need to sleep as much as humans did. Gallows was mocking towards him but he was sure still cared about Magoroku in the end. They just didn’t want to admit that they truly care for each other.

Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel.

“There! All done!” The end of his curled up to a satisfying simper as he gawked proudly at his completed work. He stood up from his chair before making his way towards the two near the table, the brightly beaming smile never leaving his lips as he leans down towards them, “Don’t mind if I do

She swiftly held the plate, pulling it away before, annoyingly glaring up at him. Nearly tipping over his boots.

“What?” Narrowing his eyes, glowering at her, “Hey!”

“Gesha, Gesha! it looks like big sis Sophia doesn’t want you to eat, Magoroku, geh.”

Ignoring his complaints and Gallows’ taunting, “Are you finished with your work?”

“Y-Yes!”

She hummed under her breath, “Let me see the sheets.”

Pouting before lazily turning, 

He handed over the papers, she lowered her hand, gently playing the plate down on the table before reaching back up, taking the papers away from him.

This was sheer torture, taunting his envy without effort. Their frail and erroneous quarry, he sympathized himself on that one article. She sat on the sofa, Gallows prudently snoozing nearby. Having one of her hands on his large claws, slowly and tenderly petting him. 

The monster seemingly enjoying the bestowed affection. Admiration, caring, kindness… three gist things that never subsisted within his consciousness. 

cold and bitter environment. Darkness Dragon World denoted as an uncultivated and hostile occupation to be dwelling in. The end of his moderately comprehensive red cloak, slightly smacking the male across the face, seemingly not caring.

“Hey…!” He entreated and shouted, imperceptibly raising his gloved hand, tugging away at the item, “Stop hitting me with your cloak, Gallows!” 

* * *

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members, Kyouya-sama.” She has spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue lacking, “We are 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, “What do you mean?”

The end of his lips curved to a soft smirk before, nodding, “Yes, I would like for you both you to meet the person under the name, Bolt Fuchigami. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me.”

“Da.”

Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two a particularly significant mission. 

  
  
  


“Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She paused, “My orb said this was the right place.”

“Who are you?” His brown eyes turning their gaze to seemingly glare, at the two who entered his home. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair?”

The two teens turned to find a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws, almost like sharp glistening nails. 

A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. 

jumping off from the large room. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku smile didn’t emanate from his lips, still, he made sure to retain his eye close. While Sophia already fluttered her eyes back open. The end of her lips dipped to a frown at that. She didn’t much or really anything, just following his sways as she normally did.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses were always seemed perfect, he consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shock. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ended up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratified when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised leg reach the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassured his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of there eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his feet steps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot was is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl calling out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began to floating within his mind once more, began to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him felt uneasy. Sweatdropping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern, “He’s calling.”

His shouldered slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?”

* * *

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her back was confronting him. 

She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out,” Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence, “I need some food before I passed out.”

“B-But! We have all of this work to do… you can’t just leave me with it now!”

She paused, swiveling her head to glance at him, seemingly browsing her eyelids down to a 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Shido, you’re the student council president, you can work on your own for today,”

  
  


Magoroku Shido wasn’t sure about this, having Gallows ostensibly registered their involvement. Buddies falling in love… Human and Monster alliances… all sounds like mere fiction to him. No way. How could one do that? He remained sure this was going against some form of implicit jurisdictions that were being broken by doing this. But Sophia told him such rules existed. Then if no such rules existed by was their relationship frown a pond by most, the legitimate. 

Sophia didn’t even seem to mind much nor care as long as Gallows wasn’t vexatious towards her but that wasn’t really the case here. Magoroku knew that Sophia and Gallows had an interesting relationship. Gallows ostensibly recognizing her more than did to Magoroku. 

But what was Gallows consulting? What were his solicitudes, his judgments, his everything? Did the monster have a heart? 

His twilight remained stiff, grievous as his buddy was resting on the bed. Eyes peering wide open at the wall most of the time. He was sure he slept but maybe Monsters didn’t need to sleep as much as humans did. Gallows was mocking towards him but he was sure still cared about Magoroku in the end. They just didn’t want to admit that they truly care for each other.

Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel.

“There! All done!” The end of his curled up to a satisfying simper as he gawked proudly at his completed work. He stood up from his chair before making his way towards the two near the table, the brightly beaming smile never leaving his lips as he leans down towards them, “Don’t mind if I do

She swiftly held the plate, pulling it away before, annoyingly glaring up at him. Nearly tipping over his boots.

“What?” Narrowing his eyes, glowering at her, “Hey!”

“Gesha, Gesha! it looks like big sis Sophia doesn’t want you to eat, Magoroku, geh.”

Ignoring his complaints and Gallows’ taunting, “Are you finished with your work?”

“Y-Yes!”

She hummed under her breath, “Let me see the sheets.”

Pouting before lazily turning, 

He handed over the papers, she lowered her hand, gently playing the plate down on the table before reaching back up, taking the papers away from him.

This was sheer torture, taunting his envy without effort. Their frail and erroneous quarry, he sympathized himself on that one article. She sat on the sofa, Gallows prudently snoozing nearby. Having one of her hands on his large claws, slowly and tenderly petting him. 

The monster seemingly enjoying the bestowed affection. Admiration, caring, kindness… three gist things that never subsisted within his consciousness. 

cold and bitter environment. Darkness Dragon World denoted as an uncultivated and hostile occupation to be dwelling in. The end of his moderately comprehensive red cloak, slightly smacking the male across the face, seemingly not caring.

“Hey…!” He entreated and shouted, imperceptibly raising his gloved hand, tugging away at the item, “Stop hitting me with your cloak, Gallows!” 

* * *

Small clicks echoing within the clammers of the office, filling the room was a slight noise. Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her rear was defying him. He obliges her here with him. 

She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Out.”

Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence. She wasn’t literally the personality for speeches except when she was obliged to articulate, allotting the male to constrain the talking duration like he continuously performed in the antiquity.

“B-But! We have all of this work to do… you can’t just leave me with it now! There’s no way I finish all of this all by myself!”

“

  
  


“Shido, you’re the student council president, you can work on your own for today,”

  
  
  


“Sophia?” He began to question her, “Are you sure about this?”

She raised a brow at him, sharing a questionable gaze at him, “Sure about what?” She repeated.

“Buddy’s romance?”

She appeared to get slowly annoyed by him at the very moment, “Shido. I already told you that

“B-But!” Hastily interpreting her words, “Isn’t that illegal!? 

She reflected, swiveling her head to glance at him once more, professedly skimming her eyelids down to a wretched gaze, 

“What? Why are you giving me a pitying look?”

“Letting _him_ joined?” Answering her question as he didn’t want to say that name, “I mean, he’s not exactly the friendliest to humans. 

  
  


Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. 

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully. He was slowly disliking the issues at hand. He needs time to rethink his feelings for both Gallows and Sophia. Their relationship. What was it? But his duties, his classes, his studies, preventing him from doing so. His thoughts surely were racing, more so than usual, lightly groaning under his breath, _‘Ah! Why do I have to be so busy this week!?’_ He shook those thoughts once more.

“I guess… this can’t be helped… naturally, as the student council president, I must work this hard,” He undoubtedly recaptures his composer, brimming

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magoroku Shido wasn’t sure about this, having Gallows ostensibly registered their involvement. Buddies falling in love… Human and Monster alliances… all sounds like mere fiction to him. Unrationaly being in love with your buddy… many things could go horribly wrong. A forbidden aged romances manga he always catches his female classmates reading during lunch break. No way. How could one do that? Buddies were supposed to have a close bond but _not_ that close, he assumed. But he also supposed that his feelings couldn’t be helped.

He remained sure this was going against some form of implicit jurisdictions that were being broken by doing this. But Sophia told him such rules existed. Then if no such rules existed by was their relationship frown a pond by most, the legitimate. 

Sophia didn’t even seem to mind much nor care as long as Gallows wasn’t vexatious towards her but that wasn’t really the case here. Magoroku knew that Sophia and Gallows had an interesting relationship. Gallows ostensibly recognizing her more than did to Magoroku. Both crushes and lovers were no good for him. 

She was malicious and bitter to her very cold. Indifferent and vague. But what made him love her? Why like someone who kept breaking you? Someone who will just hurt you to no end? He didn’t care, he should but he found himself not caring at all. A bitter numb tingling at the mere thought. But Gallows was also as cold as her, well, maybe not cold but mocking him from the sidelines. But what was Gallows consulting? What were his solicitudes, his judgments, his everything? Did the monster have a heart? Did Sophia also have a beating lovable heart? 

Maybe he wanted that? Perhaps, he transpired to captivated to eradicate the chains fastened by revelation. Knowing fully well all they were going to do is break his petty little heart they held by the mere red strings of love. Possibly bound by faith.

His twilight remained stiff, grievous as his buddy was resting on the bed. Eyes peering wide open at the wall most of the time. He was sure he slept but maybe Monsters didn’t need to sleep as much as humans did. Gallows was mocking towards him but he was sure still cared about Magoroku in the end. They just didn’t want to admit that they truly care for each other.

Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel.

* * *

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

So many questions were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean?”

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now.”

The tan-haired shallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. 

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens turned to find a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws, almost like sharp glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and colder than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt guy. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name, she seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

 **✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratifies when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassured his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of there eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern, “He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He 

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!”

  
  


Magoroku was first inside the portal, jumping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly behind him before the portal made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, pointing out his thoughts perfectly on this without him needing to voice it. Gallows turns to look at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

 _'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points dropping down to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely mocked back, drawing his first card before doing a charge and drew. Calling a few monsters out on the stage ready to also battle alongside him. Filling his own side with three different monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point he lost he felt like he was one string from stealing the card away from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from his stack of his hands, his macilous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauge!" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and through the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

He groaned from the recent shocks he'd receive overtime.

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met. 

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. The two teens stood right next to each other, while Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. 

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Damon's!" 

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads al9ng with golden plated armor

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!”

* * *

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to handle. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his heart to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she left, leaving him to pick up the pieces. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would.

* * *

Another canon rewrite and dynamic/character study about MagoSoph and GallMagoSoph, however it takes place during Hundred.  
  
  


* * *

“Do you two  
  


“Kyouya-sama?”

He blinked, almost shockingly so, “Oh? Sophia.” His crimson coded eyes met his young female assistant, “Were you saying something?”

She shook her head in a no in reply, “Excuse me for interpreting your thoughts Master, but you’ve been spacing out all now.”

“Oh? I have?” He carefully questioned her,

Diminutive cracks reverberating within the clammers of the department, supplying the room was a slight noise. Eyelids extended and his navy coded eyes dilated from pure shock. He wasn't frightened of her but the sudden voice drove him out of his current actions, “Huh?” He glimpsed up at the sound of heels ticking the platform below them, “Sophia? Where are you going?” Interrogating curiously as her rear was defying him. He obliges her here with him.

She didn’t hassle to halt to confront him, Her stern voice rang out his ears, eliciting him to involuntarily recoil, “Home.”

Such an indefinite acknowledgment from her, the ordinarily of her presence. She wasn’t literally the personality for speeches except when she was obliged to articulate, allotting the male to constrain the talking duration like he continuously performed in the antiquity.

“B-But… Kyouya-sama never told you to leave!”

She appeared to get slowly annoyed by him at the very moment but spoke nothing else, instead merely making her way through the entrance of her Disaster Force.

* * *

Today was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he absolutely wanted to just convene and decompress for the time signifying but as the CEO and very famous throughout japan he had to endure focus on gatherings and grasping sticky strips on his corporation. Today he managed to obtain an enhanced and accordingly scheduled. 

Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia and Magoroku from other companies to achieve with the formal student council vice, and the Student Council President before the day terminates. He reckoned positively gaining their help was a huge plus faction to his intentions, they were more exceeding than just utterly dedicated to him and his conviction.

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it, siding the expressions on the woman’s magazine. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. As stayed tune with his actions, his mind began to dwell further to his beloves. How would they react if they were here? 

Magoroku Shido. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

This obscurity continued converting innumerable penetrating as the procedures established and the visitors were already bequeathing from his main large ball like room. The tan-haired remained ostensibly whining in the environment, naturally not entreating to be hereabouts at all, the CEO didn’t deplore him much at all, simply allowing the male to vent in the backrooms if maybe. It transpired moderately prevalent for Magoroku to complain about many things he ingested, Kyouya comprehended just how to exercise the responsibility of apportioning with his imaginative categorizations and wails. 

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. The day was finally over and he was able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, no anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow. 

“Sophia,” His crimsons eyes directed to glimpse over at her, “What is my scheduled for tomorrow?”

She clears her larynx as she glanced down at her table, “Your planner said that you a meeting with one of the high councils from Japan around ten. At eleven you will be visiting Aibo Academy for a check. And around two you will be announcing the new tournament.”

“And you believe I’ll be able to properly achieve all of that, Sophia?”

Her luminous and frosty cerulean coded optics professedly bounce up at him, realistically as if she was agitated to hear his issues, “Da.”

“Sophia! Kyouya-sama!” The two heard screaming from the other intention of the hall, stopping their current talk. Both turning their heads to find a familiar tan-haired dressed in a black suit, one Kyouya had personality 

“I got the _—_ ” He found himself unable to finish his words as he ended up tripping on his feet, “Huh-Ah!” nearly falling to the floor, letting go of the papers 

Her stoic constitution and his conference were now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could contrary to his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handled for. 

Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he should.

He was undoubtedly capable to get want he rightfully craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exception to that rule. His crimson-colored eyes watched their every motility, particularly influenced by his heels. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

* * *

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

So many questions were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean?”

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now.”

The tan-haired shallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. 

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens turned to find a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws, almost like sharp glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and colder than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt guy. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name, she seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

 **✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratifies when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassured his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of there eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern, “He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He 

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!”

Magoroku was first inside the portal, jumping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly behind him before the portal made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, pointing out his thoughts perfectly on this without him needing to voice it. Gallows turns to look at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

 _'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points dropping down to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely mocked back, drawing his first card before doing a charge and drew. Calling a few monsters out on the stage ready to also battle alongside him. Filling his own side with three different monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point he lost he felt like he was one string from stealing the card away from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from his stack of his hands, his macilous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauge!" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and through the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

He groaned from the recent shocks he'd receive overtime.

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met. 

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. The two teens stood right next to each other, while Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. 

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Damon's!" 

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads al9ng with golden plated armor

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!”

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

So many questions were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean?”

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now.”

The tan-haired shallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. 

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens turned to find a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws, almost like sharp glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and colder than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt guy. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name, she seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

 **✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratifies when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassured his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of there eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern, “He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He 

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!”

Magoroku was first inside the portal, jumping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly behind him before the portal made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, pointing out his thoughts perfectly on this without him needing to voice it. Gallows turns to look at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

 _'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points dropping down to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely mocked back, drawing his first card before doing a charge and drew. Calling a few monsters out on the stage ready to also battle alongside him. Filling his own side with three different monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point he lost he felt like he was one string from stealing the card away from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from his stack of his hands, his macilous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauge!" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and through the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

He groaned from the recent shocks he'd receive overtime.

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met. 

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. The two teens stood right next to each other, while Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. 

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Damon's!" 

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads al9ng with golden plated armor

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!”

* * *

He was stuck in the middle tonight it seems. He couldn't move much anyway even if he truly wanted but he didn't feel like shifting a single inch.

Sophia curled to his one side while Magoroku was clinging to his other. He didn't much, if not at all. He thought it was cute that they would just cling to him during their nightly rest. As rare as it was.

* * *

"Mamakari Megumi?" 

He groaned, in sheer pain. In truth, he was in pain. His whole body aching. He felt like he was going. 

"You don't look so good." She pointed out.

"Y-you just bit me!" 

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I'm a vampire." 

  
  


He just couldn't get her out of his head. No matter how much he was presently shaking off that sentiment. He hated it, truly hated this feeling with a burning passion.

She commonly disregards the school's rules, doing her own thing often off in her own little world he assumes. 

She didn't care much for the rules.

* * *

“Sophia,” His crimson eyes directed to glimpse over at her, “What is my scheduled for tomorrow?”

She clears her larynx as she glances down at her table, “Your planner said that you have a meeting with one of the high councils from Japan around ten. At eleven you will be visiting Aibo Academy for a check. And around two you will be announcing the new tournament.”

“And you believe I’ll be able to properly achieve all of that, Sophia?”

Her luminous and frosty cerulean coded optics professedly bounce up at him, realistically as if she was agitated to hear his issues, “Da.”

“Sophia! Kyouya-sama!” The two heard screaming from the other intention of the hall, stopping their current talk. Both turning their heads to find a familiar tan-haired dressed in a black suit, one Kyouya had a personality 

“I got the _—_ ” He found himself unable to finish his words as he ended up tripping on his feet, “Huh-Ah!” nearly falling to the floor, letting go of the papers

* * *

Today was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he absolutely wanted to just convene and decompress for the time signifying but as the CEO and very famous throughout japan he had to endure focus on gatherings and grasping sticky strips on his corporation. Today he managed to obtain an enhanced and accordingly scheduled. 

Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia and Magoroku from other companies to achieve with the formal student council vice, and the Student Council President before the day terminates. He reckoned positively gaining their help was a huge plus faction to his intentions, they were more exceeding than just utterly dedicated to him and his conviction.

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it, siding the expressions on the woman’s magazine. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. As stayed tune with his actions, his mind began to dwell further to his beloves. How would they react if they were here? 

Magoroku Shido. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

This obscurity continued converting innumerable penetrating as the procedures established and the visitors were already bequeathing from his main large ball like room. The tan-haired remained ostensibly whining in the environment, naturally not entreating to be hereabouts at all, the CEO didn’t deplore him much at all, simply allowing the male to vent in the backrooms if maybe. It transpired moderately prevalent for Magoroku to complain about many things he ingested, Kyouya comprehended just how to exercise the responsibility of apportioning with his imaginative categorizations and wails. 

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. The day was finally over and he was able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, no anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow. 

Her stoic constitution and his conference were now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could contrary to his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handled for. 

Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he should.

He was undoubtedly capable to observe and desire what he impartially craved despite the feeble endeavors of others, these two were no exception to that rule. His crimson-colored eyes watched their every motility, particularly influenced by his heels. 

This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations. 

So many proposals were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. 

* * *

“I made the proper adjustments so that Sophia Sakharov will return to be Aibo Academy's Student Council Vice President, shortly.”

“Da.”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

The two teens stood tall, Magoroku incompetently occupying there doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyouya _—_ the one and only. Someone he marked up too, praising from the sidelines. The only other person besties him, he saw as someone authoritative and influential. But the unpropitious downside was his father wasn't accomplishing amidst him anymore, remaining incarcerated for his crimes bequeathing the boy sluggish to justify himself… His only family… He did feel repentance, the difficulty for the antiquity but there shouldn’t be any circumstance of him dwelling on such, he shouldn’t.

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there _—_ all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

“Unfortunately, with Disaster already being disbanded after the Gaen Cup, we lost most of our members and we were unable to track them down Kyouya-sama.” She had spoken with ease as he sat on his chair. Her tongue continued lacking with any repentance but there was a reflection of pity glazing from her kernels, “We are terribly sorry." 

“Don’t be.” He aroused from his foundation, that familiar rhythmic tone that would make any swing towards him, “You two are the only ones I required for this mission, actually.”

“Mission?” The tan-haired raised a swing at that, raising one of his tan-colored brows at his master, finally being taken out of his confused and stray daze, “What do you mean?”

The edge of his flares arced to a dull grin before nodding, “Yes, I would like for you both of you to meet the person under the name, Fuchigami Bolt. I believe his powers are one with great curiosity to me," he apprised effortlessly where his extensive carmine eyes sufficed their gaze, "Assuming I could trust you both with the task?”

Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

Magoroku had no selection but to accept and recognize with his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him, "O-Of course, sir!" 

“Sophia?”

“Da,” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, “Stars, guide me.” Once she spoke her phrase a miniature orb materialized right in front of them, her cloudless and comprehensive glacial azure stained eyes, bowing presumptuous, scrutinizing inside the sphere, “I discovered his location, Kyouya-sama.”

“Well done,” he complimented her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now.”

The tan-haired shallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Kyouya Gaen had delivered the two, particularly significant missions. He entrusted them to help with his plans. Concluding they were nevertheless of advantage to him. With their current location set and ready the two were about to begin their courses.

 **✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

Magoroku gape around the fashionable district, it was immense and obscure. The place must be plunged with vermins and mites, the perception of that provoked him to quiver. He scrupulously shunned bacilli, they were revolting adequately as it transpired. Detecting what appears to be waterfalls dribbling imminent promptly. His eyes stirred to adhere to Sophia’s stoic gaze, “Sophia?” He discreetly suspected her, “Are you sure we are in the right place?”

She recognized, “Da.” She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance. It was more than just clear that this young girl was also getting pestered with the absence of the person they were there to meet, “My orb said this was the right place. He should be here.”

“Who are you!?” His coffee-colored eyes averting their gaze to professedly scowl, at the two who penetrated his address. How did they get there? He had no idea but he could care less either way, “What are doing in my lair!?”

The two teens turned to find a male dressed in an abundant and bulky white jacket, with golden trimming along the edges. Dawning rather sharp claws, almost like sharp glistening nails. Large thick fangs, dripping from underneath his lips. Almost like one of those fictional vampires he’d read about. His expression bitter and colder than Sophia’s, this male was surely creeping him out. But this must’ve been the male, that bolt guy. A well-built male appearing to be in his mid-adulthood years. Brown eyes, one remaining them of mere dark dirt. Blonde hair with raved slim lightened pieces attached. Jumping off from the large rock, making his way towards the two. Magoroku felt his whole body tense and Sophia went in almost attack mode, being rather cautious just in case the figure did something. Warily eyeing him down like some sort of hawk.

“Fuchigami Bolt,” Sophia dubbed his name, she seems also as nervous as Magoroku was but she kept herself more in line, knowing better then Magoroku did.

He paused and halted his steps, staring at her in pure, “How do you know that!? 

“That’s not important,” She scorned off his inquiry, “We came here to help.”

“You came to help me?”

“Y-Yes!” Magoroku shrieked, apprehensively. 

“Gesha-Gesha~!” Mocking laughers from his pocket was shortly heard… Gallows. Not long the buddy monster shot up from his card, “This guy doesn’t look all that bad, geh.”

Magoroku felt his heart sink deeper within his chest at Gallows’ 

He snarls underneath his breath, narrowing his eyes, investigating the two teenagers retired in the foreground of him. His impromptu engagements insinuated that he was vacillating to go along with the aforementioned. Conceivably esteem culmination. “And how do I know I can trust you?”

“J-Just give us the first order and we’ll complete it for you!” Magoroku bunglingly sputters out.

He was quiet for a mere moment, “Okay. Find the location of that Tenbu card, for me!”

The two teens nodded at that, agreeing to his points, “Stars,” She spoke once more, “Guide me.” After all her orb appeared as she glanced into the orb without question, “First, let’s ask the person who last engaged in the fight with the card, Mikado Gao.”

 **✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

“Oh? What’s this, what’s this?” He mockingly purred as he took a few strides advancing, his tawny coded temples arched as Sophia wordlessly followed his orders, apprehending her heels approximately dilatory and besties him; accompanying along with besties him with a preferably devoid locution scrawled on her peculiarities. As his armada coded optics vigilantly scrutinized the male and his buddy with extraordinary recognition, “Buddy Police Youth trainee, Mikado Gao.” Raising one of his arms from behind his back casually lifted his palm out in front of him before shutting his eyelids closed, the considerable simper never fleeing his features, proudly allowing himself to let his characteristics designate off his companion in corruption, maintaining she at least warrants enlightenment, permitting the other students to appreciate of her replacement to their establishment, though she kept wordlessly persisting, “Let me introduce you once more to our returned Vice-President, Sophia Sakharov!” 

Closing her eyes before nodding to his claim, “Da.” She wasn’t really one for words except when she was obliged to speak, allowing the male to control the talking point like he always did in the past.

They heard the small footsteps, hitting the floor as a familiar raspy voice of the dragon came by, “What the heck do you guys want with us!?”

Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close. While Sophia is already permanent her eyes open back. The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished.

“There’s something I want to ask you, as Student Council President,” effortlessly rendering, using his title as some of the justification to talk to him. A good excuse wasn’t pitiful at all. His excuses always seemed perfect from his point of view. He consulted himself, however, this was no time for that. He needed to focus on the mission at hand here. 

Remaining rather pleased with himself for running things along swimmingly, finally fluttering his eyes open, altering the glance of his fingers so his index finger was now pointed at the two mere inches away from him, “That monster you fought at the sky tower, Tenbu or whatever.” His navy eyes carefully watched as the redhead hummed in surprise, parting his lips. Magoroku instantly knew that the male knew what was implying. The perfect time to ask him now, “Where is he now?”

The male simply stood there in his shock gaze, finding himself unable to talk. He was dumbfounded but also shocked. His little dragon only grew more anger as the moments passed, “Why are you asking such a thing!?”

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the dragon, simply craving the answers. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, asking the buddy’s question, “Because that person said…”

Sophia ceased her hushed spot to him, detecting his words as her impatience grew as well, as her ocean coded eyes shifted to the side, giving him a cold shoulder. He was going to recount them, he was going to demolish their plans if he told them. A dense and foolish male. She had to react fast before he manages to additionally describe their dispositions. She had no other choice but to perform some kind of inflicted pain on him. Only to get the male to shut his lips before he ended up spilling the tea out of the pot once more.

“Shido!” 

Her feminine speech, dubbing his name underneath his lips, stern and loud enough for him to hear while sumptuously elevating her heel upward, using her body muscle, twisting her grey heels on top of his boots, pulverizing the tips of her heels harshly against the rubber of his dark coded boots. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratifies when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. As the sound of his painfully grasping rang through her ears. Good, she hopes he suffered from that. A lesson well learned from his part. She mindlessly assumed. 

Extracting her foot away, granting her upraised as his legs reached the dirt below her once more. He hoisted his leg once she swayed away from his, “Why me?” murmuring tortuously while jumping up and down. As his commonly used phrase repeated under his breath. His cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his foot was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

Standing her foot, still standing straight. Simply not heeding to his pleased and begs for the pain to go away. Resorting back to her neutral expression as her icy eyes staring at the two seemingly ignoring that her boss was in sheer pain from her hits, “Any Buddyfighter would want to know.” 

His buddy monster was still lingered of their actions, knowing fully what the white-haired had done to them in the past, for explain, working alongside a group of villains seemingly months ago while also using her power to sending him and Gao almost five hundred meters up to the sky without owning a buddy skill. But still… his mind was swelling with thoughts. Were they good or were they bad? Why did they need to know? Or better yet… why would they even care? Her expression was void of any notable expressions for the small dragon world monster to code right, “I don’t know if she’s telling the truth or not.”

By this time the tan-haired slowly recovered, feeling the pain slowly washing away at the dragon spoke.

“Aw, it’s fine,” Gao did his best to reassured his buddy, “As for grandpa Tenbu,” He pointed at himself, glancing back up at the two familiar faces, “I’ve got him.”

Hearing those words answered all of their current questions as ideas came floating within their minds. A malicious and cold shadow casting beneath the top layer of there eyes, they were rather pleased with the current answers. They felt the deepest cores of their darkcore taking over their emotions, building up inside of them.

They both were thinking the same thing at this very moment. Magoroku was first out of his sudden evil daze, closing his eyes trying to regain his sense, raising his hand into the air almost as if he was seemingly waving at the two before letting his commonly used large smile. The Vice was next, following his actions, wordlessly closing her eyes, refusing to let the others see the darkest taking over her. Doing his utmost to retain his smile and friendly manner, “In that case, good luck!”

Was all he said, stirring his heels, making his way to turn around. Hearing their steps kissing the floor below them in a familiar rhythmic tone. The sound of dirt pouring out. Sophia followed his footsteps, closely following in pure silence before they were near the rims of the white sidewalk, away from everyone and everything, just Sophia and him.

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have him…” He started, breaking the mere silence between them, voicing out his thoughts, “I guess it’s true that it’s hard to spot what is right under our nose.”

The female ignored his words as he felt a flash of emotion course in her body, the familiar sensation instantly comprehending who it implied, catching his speech within her cognizance. The young girl called out his name once more, “Shido.”

He halted his steps at the tone of her voice as questions began floating within his mind once more, beginning to wonder if she had a plan. Maybe she needed something important? But that dubbing made him feel uneasy. Sweat Dripping, grimacing. An uncomfortable expression is written on his features recalling what she had done to him beforehand. He began to feel quite uneasy, “What is it?”

Taking a few more steps forward before halting her own steps as well, pulling out her glowing golden card, raising it towards her chest area. Scrutinizing strictly at the male, her expression firm and stern, “He’s calling.”

His shoulders slightly raised, humming in confusion being rather unsure of what she actually met here, “Huh?” 

He stared in confusion as a familiar black and orange color surrounding them, not long after that he teleported back into a familiar place, mid up in the air. His navy eyes dilated at his lack of footing, seeing the large barking of water, he involuntarily sank down, yelping before that got altered to almost asphyxiating like noises. His body strictly pulled back as they were engulfed with her teleportation abilities. She disembarked softly on the rocks, swiftly falling without any effort. While she heard a loud splash of water next to her along with a loud yelping noise in return. 

He contrived to slump, yelping in bewilderment as he felt a collision of something anti abstainer caressing his material. Submerging inside a large body of water. Struggling, nearly suffocating before picking himself up, grasping for that much-needed ventilation. He hastily managed to lift himself up as the loud sudden sound filled his ears, letting out a gasping noise, feeling the large cold wet hitting his body as it finally made contact with the air. His eyes tightly sealed together, furrowing his brows seemingly hoping the water would dry, “Warn me before you teleport us!”

A sudden sound of a large gust of wind filling his ears, ranging. Shockingly fluttering his eyes open as he heard his buddy’s mocking laughter and his buddy teleporting out of his card closely near he was.

“Gesha-Gesha~!” His slim purple eyes studying the male standing the water, his frame covering in mere sweat and water, “You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” Sophia spoke nothing, simply walking away, letting their voices drown out from her ranging.

He leans forward, raising both of his arms, fisting his hands, “Gallows, shut up!” Using his body straight, he hastily lifted himself for the water, hearing the rather large currents move along with his sways, instantly taking notice that his female partner in crime was long gone, walking away. Awkwardly shifting his frame, reaching out his hands for her, “Oh, Sophia! Wait for me!” His scream was tumultuous, Gallows shifting, hearing his sways simply floating away from him, ignoring his calls.

“Come on!” He shouted helplessly before, letting a deep and annoyed sigh excuse his lips, he brushed himself off, initiating sure he was dehydrated before, rashly sprinting towards the area while making sure he didn’t fall on the rocks. He didn’t like being here alone. 

As he recapitulated, he took note that the male they saw earlier was sitting high on the rock, munching down on the food, a chicken wing, eating the very last bite of it. He heard their calls, taking the last bite of the meat remaining on the large white coded bone; veering his frame around as he lifted his arm, wiping his lips. As the end of his lips curved to an easily careless smirk, “So you found out where Tenbu is hiding out.”

The young teen was in pure shock in hearing his gratified reports avoiding his lips. He halted his running once he was there, staring up at the male in pure confusion, “H-How do you know that…!” Sophia! Yes, it must be her! Or what else would he know!? Magoroku swerved his head to glance at Sophia and Gallows on the rock, “Don’t tell me that…!”

Sophia had her head dislocated as well, glimpsing back at the male, “That’s right. I told him.”

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

 _‘No, Gallows. I didn’t notice because you and Sophia ran off without me.’_ The male narrowed his eyes at him, his navy coding was castrated to sinless black as little sweat appeared on his features. His lips curled awkwardly as he was annoyed and confused at their words. His tan brows awkwardly arched, trying his utmost to process his given information, _‘I wish I wasn’t the last one to know things…’_

“The time has come for you three to work with me.”

His words took him off his guard, _‘Did he just say work with him!?’_ He was going to work with someone else!? With Gallows and Sophia!? He supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. Parting his lips from shock as the tips of brows raised from along the edges, “Huh?” Turning his head back to face the male, starting a bucky male up on the rocks.

“Use this!” After he spoke, he threw the card up into the air without warning, “Awaken!” The card started to glow before a rather large purple symbol appeared in mid-air as the male started yelling, “Power of Darkness! Power of fiends! Power of the Hundred Demons!”

Magoroku watched shockingly as a gust of wind formed into an unfamiliar monster, four large ghostly like hands coming from the utter layers of his body, different times of green and blue in coloring, holding different kinds of weapons. A bat almost like a layer coloring his chest with bright teal tripping along with the outer layers of coding. Thick curving hours from the sides of his head. Actually looking moderately attractive despite its disturbing scenery the male solely picketed in the celibate collision. 

“Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!” His sound moved raspy, unrolling his blood cox eyes, five of them also like a spider of some sort before smoke started to pour out from his lips. This whole character reminded the tan-haired as if he was some sort of large spider in a fashion, “What’s mine yours is mine! What’s mine is also…” He paused, “You know the rest.”

Magoroku’s expression sterilized to a muddle of unsettling and quailed, “Y-Yes! I do.” 

“A Hundred demons can also take control of anyone it seems fit, beneficial for stealing the food I crave for,” He hastily added that amount of information, “Now go!” He loudly ordered the rest of them, “Go get Tenbu!”

Sophia hardly drowsed, placing her hand from under her jacket, pulling out her glowing buddyfight card once more, “Da.” Formulating a teleportation portal once more as she reaped the card from the air. Gallows bothered to follow inside the teleportation, 

The tan-haired awkwardly watched their rather mysterious adjustment from afar, deliberating if the two had a disposition or something like that, it seems that way to his views. But he was the one in charge. He’ll have a meaningful talk with those two later.

“No! You, wait!”

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed at his harsh words, he sheepishly altered his frame deciding the male making his way towards him with a rather stern expression written on his features, pulling something out of his pockets, handing it to the male mere inches in front of him. His navy eyes traveled down to see him holding a black 

“Oh? What’s this?” He rigorously investigated, feeling agitated.

“A darkness Barrier,” He 

“Snatch Tenbu from Mikado Gao’s hands!” His eyes dilated, his hand shivering uncontrollably as it was constructed in air. His voice shaking and filled with longing and thirst, “I just can’t get that wonderful flavor out of my mind! I want to eat it again!” Shutting his eyes tightly and cupping his fists, digging his white claws tightly around the fabric palms of his hands, his amplification rising with concupiscence, it resembles, for the board and card. It was obvious to the trio that he coveted some sort of meat, “Right this moment!”

Magoroku jumped out of the portal hastily, dropping down to his office, finding Sophia and Gallows were already there.

“What took you so long, geh?”

Magoroku swung his head at that, “He had something he wanted to give me… b-but that’s not important right now!” He dismissed the two, “Right now, we need to form a plan.”

“I think it would be best,” She spoke as she held the card within her grasp, “If Gallows here found a person to p 

Magoroku was first inside the portal, jumping in with Sophia and Gallows following strictly behind him before the portal made it the other side, re-opening and their feet landing on the building as their body turns to gaze up at the clear blue sky. Pronouncing the monster’s leg being cut between the strings of the buddy police. He narrowed his eyes at this contemporary currency the monster was in, scrutinizing the frame without the picture instead. 

“This is a bad situation.” 

The girl’s voice rang through his ears, pointing out his thoughts perfectly on this without him needing to voice it. Gallows turns to look at his buddy from the other end, “What do you want to do, geh? Magoroku?” Sophia also turned his gaze to study Magoroku, her expression being void of much of anything else. 

That’s right! He was adequately in administration here, they let him call the projectiles! He knew exactly what to do! Recalling his previous talk with their brand new master. He turned his body to talk a small glance at him, “I’ve received something from Master Ikazuchi just for an occasion!” He utilized his frame back, lowering his eyes back down to his shirt, elevating his hands up to his pockets, pulling something out. He clutched onto the raven-colored item with his gauntlets, “The black skull!” After he vocalized the matter spontaneously perched up, the cores radiating splendidly with the tinged of red, breeding the male to smirk with satisfaction, sensing the iniquity and irresistible effectiveness brimming odd such an object, “Darkness Barrier, activate!” After that, he raised his arms back, in a throwing motion, using all of his wills to throw it as high as he possibly could up to the air.

The three patrolled as a mini-sized hydra abruptly popped up, flying around what seems to be a large ball with a mixture of purple and black, as it was swirling around the ball, growing bigger until the dragon swiftly flew below, leaving the ball to burst out adhesive lines of concealment before they were inundated by the blackness. He flinched by allowing the heavy winds to take his body, closing his eyes before re-opening them, finding he was in some sort of buddy-like area, filled with a large rock almost like the desk in front him, possibly a screen or keypad, he appropriated. With three large purplish almost coded pinkish orbs in front of them.

“So, uh, where, are we, Gaou-chan?”

“We don’t know either!”

He watched all the two humans speak from their cameras as Gallows was preeminent to respond, “A real weird one has wandered in.”

The tan-haired ignored his buddy and proudly cupped his fist with pride, “In any case! Let’s fight him within this Darkness Barrier, and take Tenbu away from him!” 

Sophia merely stared at him, questioning his trail of thought, “And who’s going to be the fighter?”

“Oh?” He froze from shock at her point, his eyes ghosting before he diverted his enclosure, his knuckles tensing, “Um…” His lips and brows seemingly glowering towards her, a petty glance. 

She seems to notice his stuttering and lack of response, understanding that he simply wasn’t going to give him the correct answer she wanted, instantly responding to him before he kept dwelling further, “For the time being, you two should fight,” She lowered her frame, closing her eyes as she took her familiar glowing card out from under her jacket once more, placing it near her chest as if she was praying in some way, “with the Hundred Demon monster as your buddy.” With sheer order and pure haughtiness with her expression, re-opening her eyes, throwing her hand with the card out, shouting loudly, “Death Ruler Gallows,” Her card began to glow further as her bright blue eyes peered down at it, “I order you to possess Shido!”

Magoroku placed his gloved hands on the side of his head as his eyes swelled with wreck; abruptly sensing an ominous tingling throughout his material. His thoughts spin, feeling a slight burning sensation rushing to his cheeks as small streaks of pure bright red framed. His frame glowing, sweat pouring down his cheeks, feeling the water dripping, “W-wait a second!”

His buddy hastily went flew towards him as his body bunglingly staggered back and forth, howling in the method, his cheeks now stinging, stuffy as ardor as he couldn’t do anything against what’s transpiring, “Gesha Gesha! Don’t try to fight it!” Was all he spoke before they nearly felt backward and he observed himself incompetently constructed again, the perception adequately departed from him. He didn’t feel weird but something was… off… 

He erected one of his limbs, subletting his eyes roamed down to ascertain his flourishing militarised circulation uniform was now purply in disguise, with copper-like coloring along the trippings and inside the open ruffling of his shirt. A bunch of bubbling purple as the foundation for his gloves along with the same copper coloring for the fingers, lines. Almost reminded him of bones. He peered in absolute miscalculation with this deployment. What!? Why!? Sophia! She did this to him, didn’t she? He had no idea she was fully capable of combining humans and buddies. Was this the Disaster force's doing? Or a power that she holds on her own? He kept questioning her, this was surely weird knowing fully well that he will need to make some adjustments to this new get up.

“H-Huh!?” His eyes dilated once more, placing his glove on the side of his head in pure dread, “Ah!?” He shouted his heart was now fully racing, feeling the pulse of his heart pounding within his ears with pure dread, “S-Sophia? What occurred!? Where’s Gallows!?”

“I will explain later,” Her tone filled with annoyance, “Just go on the stage and face him in the buddyfight so we can take Tenbu.”

He shook his thoughts, “R-Right! O-Of course!” He nodded, deciding it was for the better to follow her wishes, “I’ll wipe the floor with that sixth grader!” 

He placed his hands on his palm, as he made his footing on the Buddy pit’s elevator, calling out the Hundred Demon’s card just so he could be right by his side once more, “Hahahahahahaha!” kept contemptuously laughing as he was being raised to the buddy stage. He felt the platform click, telling him that he was fully on the fighting stage as he began to explain his points, “If you want to get out of here, you’ll have to defeat me first!”

"What did you say!?"

The male in question took a mere step forward, not paying attention to his buddy's words, "Just who are you!?"

"Huh?" He lowered his body and instantly tensed, the male he was about to face off in the battle was unquestionably correct. He needed a name but he couldn't use Magoroku Shido. That would blow his whole cover! "I, I'm… This is…"

 _'Come on, brain! I know I'm great enough to think of a name. Anything!'_

The female placed her hands on the control panels within the buddy pit, staring directly at the male dressed up as his buddy. Her eyebrows arched with annoyance, knowing fully well that he couldn't think of anything on his own. Such a dense boy, one she had to deal with regardless of actions. Turning on the orb, ordering him with a strict tone, "Call yourself Death Shido." 

His eyes gazed almost confusingly at her through the small orb-like shape, "I understand." Was all he spoke to her, finding it was possibly not the best time to complain while thinking of nicknames. After all, he believed it was a decent name, not that bad. She wasn't the greatest at names he consulted but her name was better then him not having any ideas at all so he took that. Turning away, letting his large smirk appear on his features. The female took this and turned off the orb, having it fly away from him. He understood what had to be done, no further explanation was needed here.

He took the end of the red thick cloak, cupping it before throwing it to the side, his frame coverings with sheer confectionery, spreading his arms out widely, "My name is Death Shido! I am history's greatest Buddyfighter!" Lowering one of his hands, shifting the other towards the finger, curling the rest of his fingers inward only leaving his index finger exposed for all to see, pointing it at the fighter on the other pit stage, "If I win, I'm taking the Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu card you have!"

“Grandpa Tenbu?” 

“He’s after the old man?”

He ignored their calls, pulling out his core cast with Hundred Demon’s deck already placed inside, “Ravenous beasts walking a wicked path, witness their awesome power!” He fashioned twirls around, acting as grateful as he was commonly known for, “Luminize!" He pulled the top five cards of his deck for all to see the backing of the cards, "Hundred Ancient!" 

The male with blue and red colored hair muttered something from his side of the stands that he could have careless about his words. He didn't care, Magoroku Shido's, or well now, Death Shido's thoughts were based on winning the match and taking Tenbu away from them. And only them. The rest could go burn. The male angrily and determinedly Luminized his deck, they were both ready, no, more than just being simply really for this match. 

The girl with bright pink hair swung her arms, calling out her similar moves, "Buddyfight!"

"Raise the flag!" The two fighters simultaneously shouted at once before they called out their flags, Gao was for: "Dragon World!" And Death Shido was for: "Ancient World!" 

The female in the small spacecraft, gestured towards the Mighty Sun Fighter, "The first move goes to Mikado Gao!" 

The male dressed in purple didn't care who went first so he didn't seem to mind this much at all. He watched from his corner as Gao's first was to charge and draw, before calling a monster to the center spot on the fighting. Calling an attack on Death Shido. 

"I supposed it can't be helped," Sucking in his breath, the male was more than ready to get hit with the red dragon dressed with golden armor. Raising his arms, covering himself, shielding himself instead. Hunching his shoulders down and crossing his arms. Embracing the attack, "Hey!" 

The clicks of his life points dropping down to seven away from the original ten he started with at the beginning of the match. 

"The Move End."

"No way I'm going to let you beat me~!" He merely mocked back, drawing his first card before doing a charge and drew. Calling a few monsters out on the stage ready to also battle alongside him. Filling his own side with three different monsters at once. He had regained his composer rather hastily making his move. Attacking the male, calling the attacks from afar, smirking and swirling further with sensation at his groans at the blows and his life points clicking losing them. For every point he lost he felt like he was one string from stealing the card away from the male.

His expression was semi-serious, glaring down at his underling, studying his moves far too much to understand that the Sun Fighter was a more upfront fighter. His defense skills need more heeded to. 

"No matter how many high-critical monsters you line up, your low defense will be your downfall!" 

The male didn't listen to Death Shido, he still had his moves and was playing them regardless of what this fighter who only wanted to take his card away to the side. 

"Here I come! Death Shido!" 

He didn't think so! No, he wouldn't let him come near him. He thought of a plan fast, taking one of the cards from his hand cards. He raised a card from the stack of his hands, his miraculous expression was telling, "I cast! Dragon Flame Cascade!" 

Watching all his monsters get easily destroyed but one came back. The annoying one. He began to panic, instantly taking notice that the angered orange dragon. "I didn't know he could survive that!"

"Penetrate!" 

His panic only increased at those words, "Penetrate?" He repeated before he was hit once more, feeling the sharp and harmful blow, "Why me!?"

His life points down to a worthless four. He hated that. Gao was going to attack next. He wouldn't allow that. Gazing at the few cards sweeping within his pile of hand cards, "I won't let you whittle away at my life points any further!" He angrily shouted at the male who was drawing closer towards him, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" Blowing the male away with a sudden yelp, easily blocking his attack with his cards.

It was his turn once more, performing all of the normal draws and charge and draws. Next, he cast "Dragon Emperor Legend!" Allowing himself to increase his life points, gauge, and hand cards. Though he wasn't finished just yet, "I buddy called! To the center! Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed!" 

Cocytus Greed activated his special abilities, taking one of his opponent’s gauge and adding it to his own set of ever-growing gauge, "I'll be taking that!" His expression altered to that of one cold and bitter. His voice dimming to that malicious And pure greed, "And this is how I'm going to use my increased gauge!" He hummed as his smirk only grew. Enjoying his efforts however he was far from over, "I activate Cocytus Greed's ability!" The rest of his gauge as it all was lowering now by this call.

"Absolute Gale!"

He peered down at the fighter and his stance was tall and proud, "Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed can destroy one card on the opponent's playing field if I pay three gauge!" He lifted one of his hands, gesturing out a mere three in response before going back to his index fingers, letting the rest easily curved into his palms. Before making a thumbs-up motion and turning it upside down to a mocking thumbs down.

Watching his buddy monster yelped in pain. Magoroku was so excited to watch that annoying monster go. Considering it as mere painful payback. Lifting his other arm, placing it on his face as the fingers spread, due to the utter master he only was able to touch it using his upper fingers. He was knowingly taunting the finger below him, "This is no time to be worrying about your buddy!"

Attacking Gao once more before he shouted, "Cocytus Greed! Finish him!" 

Magoroku placed his hands down to his waist while being rather pleased with recent events, "I've got a monster in the center area, and six life. This'll be an easy win!" He lifted his hand, simply giving another mockingly so thumbs down in response. His mocking hand gestures. 

"I don't know about that. This right's just getting started!" 

He watched as he called the Tenbu card. Leaning toward Death Shido side almost mockingly, "My ability! When I enter the field…" 

Magoroku's lips were parted from shock refusing to close. His navy eyes, from under His tan-colored mask raised a brow in puzzlement. His expression was along the lines of hysteria. He was anticipating some tremendous monstrosity but he was enormously further consequential in the physique. 

"All of your monsters are destroyed!" 

His elevated one his hands, being essentially complicated to discover such words, his eyes distended in complexity, "Wh-What!?" 

He listened as his monster was slaughtered on the battlefield and his buddy weakly snacking incessantly at his life points. He excruciatingly conquered his hands behind the back of his head underneath his extensive sliver intimate horns, binding his eyes as his expression substituted in intensity. A sickish purple. "Don't take my life points down with you!" 

Gao was going to strike next. He despised when his life points diminished, such a blemish on his composition He wouldn’t permit that. No! Not a coincidence. Favorably he had numerous shield cards excellently dwelling inside his hand cards, "I cast! Dragon Prudent!" He sweeps the dragon away, narrowing his eyes scanning more disgruntling than anything else, "Don't underestimate me!" 

Not long the sun fighter came throwing his fist towards him, "Crimson Fist!" He punched the male with harshly as he felt the blow, hearing that raspy voice shouting within his ears, "Dragonblaze!" 

Magoroku grasped and yelped in the pain he was receiving as his eyes were tightly closed. Clutching his teeth tightly together. Notwithstanding the discomfort, he had endured his intelligence and imagination were still comprehensible to the jurisdictions. He elevated his hand towards his features once more, utilizing his body strength to stare at the other male in front of him, "B-But," he snorted, attempting to recapture his unforeseen destruction of inspiration, "my opponent's is over already!" 

"Not yet!" 

"Huh!?" His flanges expanded and his perceptions dilated. Transudation trickling down his jowls. What was Gao talking about!? He was sure this match was already over, conventional!? It wasn't completed… no… he was sure he was about to win… "If he's increasing his gauge now, that means…!" 

His mind, his thoughts… racing with unwanted possibilities… 

"Final phase!" 

"Don't tell me…" distraught. His eyes began smaller than before, sweat pouring down his face. As his expression shifted to pure panic. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, "Don't tell me that…!" He watched as the large hand was vastly falling towards him, "Why me!" He was hit with a large impact. Nearly dropping to his knees. His body giving up. He felt weak but he found himself unable to fight any more. His vision blurred and not long he began to slowly drift off to sleep. Maybe the rest wasn't so bad… yeah… that sounds pleasing enough for him...

Sophia observed from the buddy pit as the match terminated and her partner of crime was rendered paralyzed from the irrevocable strike. Knowing it was going to take some time for him to recover once more. They were near one of the rooftops of the fabricating. 

"Oh."

The sound of the buddy came to her ears turning her head to the side. Viewing the conservation that Gao and Drum were currently having. Her expression is devoid of anything. They had the stolen decks and the Hundred Damon's card wasn't 

"Now that you mentioned it…"

She had enough of this. She was done with this, far from already finished. She turned her head back to find that Death Shido was still in the uniform and fused with his buddy, Gallows. His body stiffly lounging on the platform, his legs slightly hunched up to the sides as his arms were tucked underneath his face, holding them up like a pure pillow. It was clear to Sophia that he was beyond fatigued to get up himself and she wasn’t about to wake him up and get discovered on the rooftops because he couldn’t keep his mouth sealed. It would be the waste of her time and their master was calling them. Boosting him up near the mid-section as she created her portal, exploring inside of it. Once they made it to the other side, she haphazardly released him and he murmurs in injury.

He perceived himself crash-landing on something inebriating and he winces as he felt his essence extricates by an unknowing glimpse, “H-Huh?” Moderately being more conscious of his surroundings as he roused from his tiredness, he was beginning to feel the ground get colder and wetter, shakingly stretching himself up as he was originating his mass strength, “What happened!? Did I… Don’t tell me that I…” He couldn’t bear to listen or think of what he just did.

By this time he un-fused with the buddy monster, gathering him chuckle mockingly, “Looks like you are in for it now, geh, Magoroku~!”

“Come,” she began to stroll away from the two, “He is expecting us.” 

He was sitting angrily on the rock, watching the three in pure contempt, “So, you failed to bring Tenbu…” 

Sophia responded to his claims as his anger grew further.

“You unless idiots!” He shouted in anger, throwing his arms out, zapping them harshly.

Lighten shortly buzzed from his hands. Sophia hastily downshifted herself for the zapping, covering herself using her large like an orb. He sh

He halted his zapping and through the bone off to the side, not caring to where it had gone too, “Now go and get Tenbu, quickly.” He took out another chicken wing from his pockets, “I want to eat him soon as possible!” 

**✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦**

He groaned from the recent shocks he'd receive overtime.

"He's calling." 

Magoroku knew what she met. 

And here they were again, back within the inners of his lair. The two teens stood right next to each other, while Gallows was seemingly waiting inside his card. Not being bothered to up this time. 

Having one of his arms on his legs, as he had his eyes tightly closed. He was thinking. "Settle down." A soft and muttered tone that the male was small enough for the two teenagers to hear from their spot on the footings. Before he raised his arms, picking a card, "You'll be next!" Throwing the card high into the air, nearly reaching the rocks on the ceiling. 

The two watched as he spoke the common phrases and as he did, a purple symbol began to appear, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Fiends. Power of the Hundred Damon's!" 

He watched as the card shifted to a black coat wolf, howling loudly. The unexpected turn of events causes Magoroku to flinch and tensed his arms near his midsection before he yelped in alarm. Two large wolf-like heads al9ng with golden plated armor

“We are the great Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus! Woof!”

* * *

Sophia and Magoroku finding Kyouya's private doll collection one-day bc and Kyouya is just like "oh, I told you I collect dolls, didn't I?" then the two discover their small looking dolls counterparts and Kyouya speaks some more uncanny shit and as no shame for his hobby

* * *

“Oh? Sophia, Wait up!” He discreetly shouted, hurrying towards her until he was in front of her view, blocking her only way to shift forward. Spontaneously shutting the door back close. Hearing it shut. She paused and halted her paces. 

“No more....” He murmured under his breath as his tan bangs covering his eyes, simply hunching himself towards the door frame.

“What?” Hearing her answered annoyingly at his intelligence, possibly not hearing his tinged. From the volume of her voice, he immediately noted that she implied pestered by his actions.

He straightened himself up, pressing himself to cleave his navy eyes from the door handle and back towards this girl, meeting her annoyingly adorable pout, “No more running away.”

She heaved a brow, “

* * *

“Oh? Sophia, Wait up!” He discreetly shouted, hurrying towards her until he was in front of her view, blocking her only way to shift forward. Spontaneously shutting the door back close. Hearing it shut. She paused and halted her paces. 

“No more....” He murmured under his breath as his tan bangs covering his eyes, simply hunching himself towards the door frame.

“What?” Hearing her answered annoyingly at his intelligence, possibly not hearing his tinged. From the volume of her voice, he immediately noted that she implied pestered by his actions.

He straightened himself up, pressing himself to cleave his navy eyes from the door handle and back towards this girl, meeting her annoyingly adorable pout, “No more running away.”

She heaved a brow, “

* * *

I always had the hc that Magoroku relies on Sophia to much bc she's the only female in his life that he sees as some sort of absent mother figure since I also hc Magoroku's mother dying when he's very young. Which illustrates why Magoroku tends to clings to her a lot. I always felt that Magoroku perceived her as some sort of figure he can go too despite her methods. Like, he has a lot of reverence for her and relies on her more than he should Like how he only goes and says hi to her in 34, s1 bc he wants to talk to her and sees where's been.  


* * *

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid was slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother dying at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve, his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

Sophia Sakharov. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

“This place is darker than usual.” 

“Huh?” He suspended in place, that tangibility of his quintessence declining further now his chest as that voice, that pitch, quantity influenced out as inadvertently as it went by. A female voice. It can’t… no way it was her. 

“S-Sophia!?” He ceased, his eyes widened from pure shock. Was this a vision!? Why was she here!? This couldn’t be real, can it? 

“Shido,” She spoke his name as if the words easily slipped from her tongue. Her expression indifferent as she stood there.

He kept peering at her frame, “S-Sophia…! Wh-What are you doing back here!? I thought… I…” He couldn’t converse any lengthy thoughts, his mind was already racing and he felt very weak to his core. He had no concept of whether or not to touch or scowl at her. He groused under his inspiration, letting his knees bucked down, raising one of his hands to his face, “This must be a dream! You can’t really be out!”

“This is no dream.”

“If this isn’t a dream…” He drawls, questioning everything about her at this very moment, “Then what is this? Why are you here?”

She stood there silently for a moment, just staring at him, “To see you, idiot.”

He was just more confused now, “What!?”

“Kyouya-sama had requested me to come to talk to you.” She was still vague but clear enough that the male was starting to understand, even if it was just.

“You…” He pointed at her before he shifted his hands, pointing at himself, “...Came here to talk to me?”

She drowsed her head, “Da.”

The room fell back to silence as they both stare at each other.

“I… I’m sorry, Sophia! B-but, I don’t believe you…!” He conceded to her, “It’s just… what is there to talk about…? Of course, I want to talk to you too but what is there to talk about!? I mean, working with Master Ikazuchi is over, it has been for nearly a year now!”

She shook her head, eyeing with a mournful glimpse, remaining silent. An odd mixture of pity and annoyance, one he ordinarily saw once before.

He saw her expression and commenced to investigate her further, “What? Why are giving me that pitiful look?”

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when _he_ stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with? 

But still, he clings to her with transcendent intend, she was the only female within his cores of life that was there, for the most part. Her enormous yet precariously responsibilities, he apprehended them all with a tendency of pungency. Her dangerous commitment to Gaen Kyouya was a predicament, her entire reputation serving him was their only problem, even voluntarily terminating her own life and even Magoroku’s for his longings.

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. Why would she? She would only hurt him again and again.

* * *

[AU] Magoroku somehow altered time using DF so he's in charge and in Kyouya's place instead, Davide is his childhood BFF and Sophia is the only one who knows what he did and wants to fix it but Magoroku likes his life here so they become enemies instead of partners in crime

* * *

She craves the attention, those flashing lights hitting her appearance. She needs that. She only wants that but importantly she wanted his attention. But just any male, no…

"You may run as much as you want Magoroku but you can't outrun the truth." 

Magoroku was puzzled with these words, confused and unsure. Narrowing his eyes confusingly, "What?"

Kyouya always seemed to please, "Your feelings."

Sophia stood, starting at the game board. A simple game of 

"Kyouya-sama… you are losing the game."

He simply shrugged off that idea, "It's fine."

* * *

“Hey! I got an idea!” His expression remained unusually vivacious, his appearance remarkably felicitous, leading his fingers in an all knowing-fashion, “Why don’t you join us?”

Apprehensively, shallowing heavily on his spit, “Join… you?”

But why?

Nodding his head, “Yes, 

Love. That notion was foreign to you. He was just a boy, not even having a crush yet!

“Oh? Haruroku, you’ll be glad to know that one of your friends came by earlier!”

From under the glass of his eyes, he raised an eyebrow at the long tan-haired, “Pardon?”

“Hi, stalker-chan~!”

Indolently curling at the young male as she enrolled in the vacancy.

The young male couldn’t help but snort at that awful nickname, rising up from his spot on the chair, “Oh? It’s… you.”

* * *

Living in a house filled with bloodsucking vampires was dreadful, almost a misery he wished he wasn't faced with but had to live with that fact.

She watched as he became more comfortable with his new surroundings, bit by bit. His body became less tense as the days passed. Kept clinging to her, occasionally calling her name and only wanted to sit where she was and be with her. It was clear that he grew attached to her, seeing her as almost like his mother, one, in which he never had for himself. 

More so than she expected it would be. Then again, when did she expect to come out of this anyway? She was constantly dealing with the expectedness, this shouldn't be a problem for her but it was. Still, she didn't want that to happen. She couldn't have Magoroku cling to her like this. He'd require to be autonomous. 

Commonly, she had to sit away from the others when it came to lunchtime. Davide also sat with him often, much to her dismay. 

Watching his interactions with her other patients. He was commonly alone due to the patients not finding a likeness towards him. Not that he seemed to mind, his mind was rather self-indulgent, egotistical in nature while acting tough he was a true coward at heart, a teddy bear almost.

Terumi and him commonly fought, having a largely distinguished hatred for one another, often getting himself in fights with her. Rouga didn't pay attention to him most of the time, simply ignoring him. Retsu kept to himself in the back, simply remaining as still and silent as he would commonly, ignoring Magoroku's efforts to walk up to him and start a simple discussion. Davide seemed to have a weird fondness over the male, while also finding him annoying and often got annoyed with the tan-haired, the insane male naturally made an effort to make a weird friendship out of him also.

The vacancy was void of any credentialed turmoil, prevailing moderately in an uncommunicative dwelling in the chambers. An objectionably mysterious prime. He resented such, despite a portion of him didn't dispute the imperceptible apartment. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that they remained adequate to reminisce and speculate regarding.

He positively gripped the ampler in case their opportunity was furnished including his girlfriend's displeasure and his boyfriend's criticisms. Swiftly flowing beneath their coverings was the most salutary element of his responsibility being preferably proficient at preparing indefinitely. He obtained a conspicuous influential personality consistently through his manipulative nature and implying a consequential but questionably had their destructions; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

He couldn’t maintain that kindling. Being accommodated to them for most of his time standing in Disaster and operating with Yamigedo he got used to their personalities. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't attached to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the ostensibly unornamented capacity being contingently unruffled.

It was as if the most recondite abysses of unenlightenment attained over this obscurity. Such as an unsophisticated quality besides the vibration of breathing and consecutive inhalations befalling. The variety of breathing that was considered a classification concerning rhythmic, resonance to his stirrups. The quality that he could and would recapitulate to eavesdrop on repeat if he was humanly achievable; one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. As altruistic as he didn't aspire to acknowledge that substantial.

Individually obtained three personalities. A relaxing intermission, absent from anything and everything besties his two fiancés—the ones who remained shockingly dependable on him; despite Magoroku’s objections and unswerving grievances concerning insignificant matters that would intersect his inclination. Surprisingly a mixture of atmospheres streaming through the vault... Inclination, tactlessness, and implicit communications. Abstracted from the suggestions, the mangled invariably pursued him. The comprehension would replicate frequently.

His invariably enamored of acquiring jewelry for Typically, lingering on the mantelpieces and receptacles in his array just anticipating to be utilized. Presently, they implied ostensibly consolidating murk from him scantily snatching them out of their confinement on rare events or when he simply felt like it. But with promising contemplation. Gradually purchasing and receiving for his various varieties externally anyone exercising dispatch of that. With each confederate that he achieved particularly nourished his cravings. His subconscious scrounging for broader innumerable and more profound he harmonized with this fascination until he denoted sequentially gratified. Plausibly chaperoned way additionally significant about simplistic accessories. 

But outright disclosing his collection with someone else? The very idea of sharing his passion for collecting and wearing jewelry felt vastly foreign to him. This individual intention made him tremble confidential, not that he heeded but they were the solitary ones who were his darlings, his associates… the precious personalities he perpetually was mapped backward to achieving in the antiquity.

Momentarily was one of those abnormal heydays that he was voluntarily bestowing that with his two lovers…not subsequently Magoroku plunged something in their walk-in cabinet and the containers he constructed indisputably that deceived vigorously emanated springing from their localities on the carpeting outwardly with no counseling. Damn, Magoroku-chan’s ungainly quality. Davide converted vastly annoyed and homogeneously frightened by the misfortune that transpired, bellowing at the pair which essayed to draw that up and prompted the mayhem that wasn't beckoned for, un near solely.

Ordinarily, he affirmed his conscience for make-up and embellishments. For the exclusive persistence of his parents—primarily his father—reckoning out his enthusiasm for the before-mentioned information that would commence to him being beckoned ridicules or negligently gashed from commitment. Recognizing that his father had an antique fashioned spirit of how a male should function and that stood not cleansing up in foundation alike broad black eyeliner or obscure purplish eyeshadow. He was unusually appreciative that he was absent from them, from his defective blood. Somewhere more trustworthy and unrestricted. 

Approximately, just a few years ago, the picture was dwelling in his head, filling it with thoughts of the past. He was beginning to relax in the corresponding foundation as they did— eat breakfast, dinner, and lunch with the two in their unoccupied course (When Magoroku wasn’t achieving or Sophia was invariable beside and assisting Kyouya)—sharing and lending things to them. It was all so different for him when he pictured the idea in his head. He had to endure unprecedented scowling from them for staying lethargic with his habits and not accurately exerting responsibility of himself but still—it was more immeasurable subsisting with two people who care about a shit concerning you then alternatively living with scurrilous, heedless, and homophobic progenitors.

His partners remained professionally sanctioned by that, not judging him for his tendency or conjectured unconventional radiation. 

The perception of hostility encompassed inside of him when he’d discovered that they perceived it perpetually ought and continually insistence. And that will never substitute. Despite anything could be stirred to dissolve feathers and suppressed that sentiment remained permanently developing more bounteous. Painstakingly accurate. That denial he possessed was exceedingly extensive hereabouts and those stinging susceptibilities coursing within his seams. Yearning for this imagination to conclude incessantly but it never arranged even if anything this characteristic was solely advancing on, similar to what he would deduce was a fascinating description of the colossal competition, impersonating each level with trepidation.

Then somehow, the tan-haired slipping out the evidence that he'd also applied those representations of produces before. Then they both coax one another to tackle on his makeup and jewelry. Sophia wordlessly accompanied her two companions. That did bring his mind at some ease, mentally cooling himself.

Magoroku was halting apprehensively in the presence of the not unusually prominent Davide Yamazaki, legs rigidly dispersed on his position as he was tipping above. His extremities delving within the creases of his puffy contemptible leafy trousers. A familiarized female with snowdrift comparable filament stayed upright straight nearing Magoroku’s locality. Dubiously, squeezing one of her palms on his thighs as his thumbs were twiddling her slender ghostly fingers. The white-haired executed neither before-mentioned remonstrance to opposite him, allowing him to achieve as he was satisfied with her instruction. 

The scheme of her scintillating sky-blue coded orbs that cracked professedly at the emptiness, moderately frequently. Whence she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

He’ll never appreciate that eloquence and that was a certified reality. Lips didn’t twitch and she did not resolve voice any of her solicitudes but apprehending sufficiently commendable what may be thinking in that little stoic head of hers. He could sense that sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of her communication when she meant articulating before him. Davide always sideways glances to her, watching as she barely twitches or moves. It was creepy to him how she acted like this. His mind was fleeting with thoughts.

This wasn’t the preeminent occasion he’d consumed any variety of make-up, he would be fibbing if he didn’t disclose that the foundation impersonated an imperative function to his attraction. His frame would stand in the foreground of the massive reflector near the dresser, hogging the exhibition from the other two for at least an hour or two, directly gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Fabricating indisputable there was no strand distancing its position, he required no blemishes in his presentation. No notable flaws that someone could and would point out to him or anyone else. The urge to address himself resembles promising for others. He'd choose to be as presentable as he possibly could. Perceiving that he continued well-groomed. His short tan-colored fiber was skillfully but distinctly brushed and severed. 

The man had undoubtedly consumed most of his participation composing unavoidable that he appeared precise and satisfactory in the eyes of others. Utilizing the make-up he hid to cover up the nauseous lightning injuries he'd gain from his antecedent master. Over time he acquired experience at practicing make-up and coloring coverings. He'd admire to be as presentable as he possibly could be refusing to let the scars distinguished will be ruined. However, the tan-haired never had anyone else, not even his father, applying the necessary powder on his face before. 

A box supplied among his diminutive fraction of the acquisition, the ever-growing accumulation permeated with distinct varieties of ornaments, balancing discreetly corresponding to his knees. Retain a vigilant eye upon the receptacle, composing indisputable that it doesn’t crumple to the rug repetition. 

One of his fists inside of his small make-up bag, caressing the equipment living on the inside of it. Simply cleaving away at the inners of the bag, granting his fingers to encircling encompassing one of his vitality pallets.

“Alright, Magoroku-chan, pick a color~?” 

Easily breaking the eerie silence with the tip of his tongue, still staring closely at Magoroku. The tan-haired flinched at the sudden noise but wasn't scared by the sound.

“Um…” Tapping the tip of his finger on his pants ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable by the other two. Thinking of a moment, this caused the male in front of him to tighten his grip on the pallet to the point that his hands were merely pressing hard against the plastic, “Pink?"

His enthusiasm was stuffed with data he scrawled and innumerable installations of endeavoring to apprehend them. Conscientiously submerging in their excellence, scrutinizing their body types. Rational gathering information that was accommodated just for their appearances. 

They were singularly distinguishing although analogous in captivating designs. Davide couldn’t assist but theoretically steer explanation for each peculiar circumstance that was mingling his inclination—their imperfections, vulnerabilities, intensities, and the arrangement of information that could advance to additional sheets from his diminutive pocket-sized journal declining to sprawl to himself respecting the evidence that his record was supplied with epistles he scribbled and unlimited folios he accomplished to overflow with deemed blackmail bearing the two of them. His black coded eyes roaming up and down each of their frames without them noticing. They were enticing and he was progressing to facilitate that by costuming them up as he’d satisfied. From an outsider’s viewpoint, any sane person would find that a bit creepy but Davide didn’t and he didn’t give a shit.

The end of his lips curling to a large grin, "I know you'd say that~!" With that being spoken he finally made sure he had a firm grip on his color pallet, pulling the case out of the bag, plopping the top open, "So, I have a full case with different shades."

The tan-haired separated his lips in amazement before his navy visions roamed down at the pallet, carefully inspecting each of the shades. Speculating that Davide expected him to pluck the tone he would prefer to borrow. 

"Does this mean you're letting me pick the shade I want?" 

Shaking his head in a soft yes in response to Magoroku, "Yeah, sure. Go right ahead."

"Hm," Magoroku lifted his free hand, letting his index finger point at the shade, "That one?" 

His index was pointing at a light shade of pink, bright but also relaxing to gaze at which made Davide expand the end of his lips like an idiot.

"Now, close your eyes and keep them that way. I'll let you know when you can open when I say, okay?" 

Gulping nervously the tan-haired simply nodded his head, agreeing with his boyfriend and doing as he was told without protest; closing his eyelids as his muscles tensed. Shifting closer towards the male, the brush in his other hand, tightly wrapped around his fingers, making sure he'd kept a firm grip on his brush. 

He would substitute uncomfortably in his seat if you could but the feeling of being paralyzed, his closeness prevented the male to move away or having enough room to shift away from Davide if that may be the case. Lightly, tapping the tips of his feet on the floor, creating a small creaking sound breath him. The other two didn't seem to mind nor care much about the noise that he's currently producing in the room.

The accidental brushing of skin abruptly caressing against his, comprehending the irresolution of the male insignificant measurements perpetually from him. He seized her hand, clinging to his fingers with a sense of security, pressing harder on her, his fingers digging under her skin. Causing her to silently wince. Not believing that the tan-haired was materially more substantial then he’d always let on.

"You don't need to hold onto my hand so tightly, it's not like I'm going to leave." 

He felt an enormous force almost crashing down on him as a stern voice filled the room. The knife nearly drips off his fingers, flinching. He guessed it was habitual for her to do something coming from nowhere without a warning sign. Ascending that she was there and how he was clenching her hand as tightly as he unknowingly could wield. 

"Ah?" Magoroku nervously laughed, "R-right! I'm sorry, Sophia!" 

She didn't bother to respond to him, her expression void of any emotions but she felt his hand 

The tan-haired shifting on his seat, causing the other male to bite back his actions, nearly dropping his tool on the floor above them. Not long before he had promptly groaned furiously, negligibly forfeiting his composure, "Ugh, don't move, Magoroku-chan. You're going to mess it all up."

"Yikes…!" 

The tan-haired was perceiving an overabundance of humiliation for rendering that negligence. Then spectacles restrained darting traversed the apartment, stumbling and stammering, aspiring to attain the intelligence. The tan-haired's determination was twirling, submerged with troublesome ruminations. His subconscious was swirling, it kept rotating. His solicitudes disseminated. 

The brunette persisted incomparably exceedingly niggardly for his satisfaction. Maybe he was able to view his diminutive flushed wounds, his blemishes? Trepidation satisfied his essence with apprehension as his subconscious spiraled with unanswered worries. How would he even react if you saw them? Would Davide bring that up? As Davide descended hushed but was attending at him with those humble black perceptions, eyebrows teasingly exalted. His blonde blows signified perpetually accordingly describing and appointed with sentiments. However, there were no statements or objections that were obtained for the tan-haired, no endeavors to push his grip away. 

A sensation arose, hastening to his jowls, springing in the dimness, tinting with a crimson. Performing the utmost to possess behind the burning sensation coursing through him. Withdrawing to permit it to designate, delivering another mentality for Davide to tantalize him. His navy eyes involuntarily elongated composition. Feeling the male's body heat close to his, practically draping his body on his. Magoroku felt his chest flowing with emotions as his heart was pounding heavily inside.

"You better not get that stuff in my eyes, Davide!" 

"Or what?" 

He keened beneath his puff, "No affection a whole week, and that means no kisses, hugs, and anything else!"

"You can't do that to me!" 

"I can and I will!" 

Grumbling something under his breath that Magoroku was unable to hear, ultimately inherent to the tan-haired. But given his unforeseen fluctuation in attitude, the former Student Council President appropriated he was uttering some form of blasphemy or jab being hurled at him but thinking it was a better idea to ignore those grumbling as Davide was still applying the pink eye shadow on his lids. Feeling the brush as it was being lightly pressed down against his skin. His actions weren't at all forceful and it seems that Davide knew fully well what he was doing which made the tan-haired Feel more at ease. The said brushing was tickling his skin. 

He begot to, the longing desire to, his authentic senses were heightened devastating. Swallowing apprehensively from this, his abdomen was accumulating with trepidation as he heeded. His limbs seemed irritated, sniffed as if a slab was trailing restrained his weight, and sinking in the comprehensive tides of the crystalline shores of liquid. The fright emerged repeatedly as if he continued sojourning drowned by a vast body of liquid, most anticipated today, suffocated by his humiliation. Hastening dilatory superimposed him substantially like he was thwack athwart on the crest with a serrated contraption. His highest caution enlightened now was enduring someone, anyone, no matter who they might be wasn’t an immeasurable doctrine. 

His activities appear accordingly spotless, not a speck of indivisible particles had leaked out of the declared case as he was commanding an unvarying velocity. Magoroku’s eyelids stayed shut but he maintained inappreciably swaying from his situation. 

He had obtained a conspicuous neat consistently through his experienced manipulative nature and designating a consequential but questionably from his destructions as a human; most maximum antics didn’t apprehend cinch. The isolated distinction here is that he had a prominent remembrance that was demonstrated particularly beneficial for him in the prolix sequence.

The scheme of her scintillating sky-blue coded orbs that cracked professedly at the emptiness, moderately frequently. Whence she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. 

He could sense that sarcastic essence strapped inexplicably within the dough of emotions trickling beneath the cracks of her communication when she meant articulating before him. However, you always sideways glance towards the female, observing as she scarcely twitches or relocates. It was disturbing to him how she behaved like this. His remembrance was fleeting with solicitudes. But it’s not like you’ll function more genuine then she was. Lips didn’t twitch and she arranged, determined by her decision any of her solicitudes but apprehending sufficiently commendable what may be thinking in that little stoic head of hers. Being fully aware that she was perhaps hurling lunges at him from beneath that lacking appearance.

By now, both of his eyelids were fully covered in the pinkish tone. Placing the blush back in the rightful compartment before shifting backward, his body heat always moving. The case clicking close, the click filling up the room, "Done~! You can open up your eyes now." 

Magoroku bobbed, eyes unhurriedly fluttering open, exposing his navy coded orifices once more. 

"Oh! Sophia, dear, can you please get a mirror?" 

Sophia let out an annoyed sigh but made no protest against him, nodding her head, "Da." 

Belatedly, subletting terminated beneath his hand. Sensing her temperature neglecting him for an insignificant consequence as his hand became cold. Who knows the self-proclaimed goddess of ice denoted remarkably empathetic and regularly had a distinct varnished hand for hand-holding. The heelpieces of her gaits as her body hindered swaying. The amplification of her heels kissing the payment was suddenly ringing through his ears getting further away from him.

She shuffled away for a moment, particularly reappearing presently with a peduncle of the speculum residence in her hands, delivering the instrument above toward her tan-haired. The edge of his lips soaked to a melodious simper, "Thanks, Sophia!" As he elevated his guidance, clutching the stem of the hedge. Once the female felt he had a reliable grasp on the stem she permits to operate and he had drawn the matter closer towards his architecture.

"So, do you like it, Magoroku-chan!?"

Nodding his head proudly in agreement, "Of course!" His navy eyes landed on the mirror in front of him, "I look great as always! I knew the pink would match my brilliant completion!"

Magoroku kept flexing and being as egotistical as always and Sophia merely stood there being annoyed that she was wasting time.

 _'Hm… maybe this wasn't all that bad. We can do this as a hobby… for example, we could try different colors and pallets and accessories."_

Licking his lips as his eyes narrow with pleasure and malicious intentions from his thoughts, "Hey, Ice Queen~!" He started to mockingly call for her, With a scanty admission, she swayed her peak and wordlessly her head turned to contemplate at him, "Thought I forgot about you, huh?" Her entire expression ceased up grimacing at him as wretched scrutiny overwriting her expression, comprehending adequately what he'd anticipated, "It's your turn~!"

  
  


Panic attacks were prevalent with him, randomly shattering out panicking for manageable mysteries. 

He wasn’t exceptional. Just a kid.

* * *

Panic attacks were prevalent with him, randomly shattering out panicking for manageable inscrutability. He wasn’t exceptional. Just a kid.

What made him so special? Why did young Kyouya

He struck the mirror at the reflection of himself, not regarding if the broken sections ostensibly sank on the carpet. Fractured. Humble.

His life was that broken mirror... Materially and intellectually pressured, every day, satisfied with self-loathing.

Never feeling worthy...

The circumstances around him continued being resentful. A sharp rigid atmosphere where everyone was against him. Rouga ended up being with him... alone... a dreadful night simply sleeping with Magoroku Shido of all people. Sophia was out doing something he just didn't care about

His heart pounding heavily within his chest, sensing the beats thumbing within his ears. Suffocating in the sobbing of his imperfections. Quivering endlessly  
He struck the mirror at the reflection of himself, not regarding if the broken sections ostensibly sank on the carpet. Fractured. Humble. His life was that broken mirror... Materially and intellectually pressured, every day, satisfied with self-loathing. Shaking, blurry vision, fast pace breathing. Never feeling worthy… Collapsing was his biggest fear, one that would make him shake and wail at the top of his lungs until he simply couldn’t breathe anymore. Drowning. He would endlessly drown until he couldn’t anymore. A simple human could only take so much pain. This wasn’t like him. To be forcingly shattering mirrors. Panic attacks were prevalent with him, randomly shattering out panicking for manageable mysteries. He wasn’t as exceptional as he envisioned. His mind, his life. Being the student council president was his only job. The only thing that kept him moving. The circumstances around him continued being resentful. A sharp rigid atmosphere where everyone was against him. His heart pounding heavily within his chest, sensing the beats thumbing within his ears. Suffocating in the sobbing of his imperfections. Quivering endlessly. Coverings swathed around his structure but the warmness wasn't good enough, the empty bed only made him feel alone and forgotten. Knowing that something was missing, he knew what it was but he simply wouldn't admit that. Never.

* * *

His body was drawn closer towards her. The sound of his footsteps kissing the floor getting louder. The look of pure insanity seeping through his dark blue eyes. 

Sophia was backed against the wall, her darkcore was cracked a while ago by Magoroku. As he through the core case the enormous window. Using such force it shattered as it felt on the floor.&nbsp It left her hopeless. Without power. 

‘Where did he get so much strength?’ The White-haired questioned his ability. 

In fact, was this even Magoroku? The same clumsy, incompetent, egotistical dork she knew. She was accustomed too. 

“Say, Sophia, how does it feel not being the one in control here?”

“What?”

“You were always the one in the background pulling my strings, controlling my actions from afar but now I’m pulling yours.”

Sophia didn’t respond to him. Instead, she thought of ways to overpower him without the source of her hardcore and Disaster ability. 

His shadow looming over her frame. Once he was close enough, he hoisted one of his gloved hands towards the side of her cheek; caressing her cheek. So gentle to the touch.

The female felt the rubber fabric touch her skin, making contact. Involuntarily making her shiver by his sudden touch.

“So soft,” his tone of voice was a whisper, “I always dreamt of touching you like this.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Of course, your little stoic mind wouldn’t understand my feelings.”

* * *

She was the first individual he spotted in the room. He galloped up to her and gave a warming smile towards the girl sitting on the table, "Oh, Sophia! How are you doing?" 

She didn't respond, only closing her eyes, puffing her cheeks, and veering her head to the side.

He sweatdropped as he felt a burning sensation reaching his cheeks. He had to admit she was the cutest when she had her cheeks puff slightly out like that, it just made him want to hold them. Although, he hoped that she would conversation but Sophia didn't want to have one with him. 

He shook his head, he shouldn't be the thing these things, not about Sophia at least. The girl can kill him if she wants. 

He settled down on the table across from Sophia and place his books down on the table. It was the best sit, at least for him that is because he was able to look at Sophia, well more like glance up at her when they were all studying.

As the meeting went on, the other members from Disaster came into the room. He honestly didn't care about any of them, only about the white-haired. They were only here to study and so was he but he also thought of studying Sophia as sufficiently.

She wasn't a simple person to analyze by any means. Her emotionless expression always made sure of that. She had secrets. She kept from everyone, probably even from Kyoya too. But that made Shido craved to know more about her. He was, to be honest, he knew nothing about her. Nothing about her backstory. Nothing about her likes or dislikes. Nothing. Even if they worked with one another they knew nothing about one another. But wished he did. 

He shook his head once more to get rid of these thoughts, 'Stop it, Shido, you shouldn't think of Sophia not here, not now,' he should be focused on instead was his studying for classes. 

Kyoya sauntered around the table, studying them all with a careless smile before stopping by Sophia. He places his hand on her shoulder as he spoke, "Ah, Sophia, if you can do all of us a favor? May you fetch us all some snacks and drinks and we can all take a short break afterward."

This caught Shido's interest as he glanced up, watching the scene play out before him. Kyoya had her hand on Sophia and she didn't mind. Why would she? He wanted him to remove his hand off of her. Sophia should push him away, that what he thought she would've of done but this wasn't low life guy; this her master, Gean Kyoya.

He narrowed his dark blue eyes, unknowingly giving his master and Sophia a cold, dead glare. 

Sophia nodded, "Da," she got up from her chair and made her way out of the room, doing as she was told to do.

Kyoya swiveled his head to find that one of his "friends" was lending him a cold glare. Magoroku noted kyoya was peering back at him. The white-haired almost looked bewildered. His eyes widened as he started to panic by the that Kyoya caught him, he quickly and sheepishly put his head down while turning his attention back to what he was doing before, studying. He tried to focus his mind back to his task. He was lucky that Kyoya didn't call for him or mentions anything about his glare.

Not long, Sophia came back with the snacks and drinks she was ordered to get by her master. She walked around the table, giving everyone what they wanted. She strolled over to Shido last, knowing fully well that he was going to try to make small talk like he always does and she despised that he always manages to stop her from doing her tasks.

It was a miracle that he somehow wasn't complaining today. Something he always did during these events, but not today it seems She found it weird but decided to pay no mind to it, seeing how she truly didn't care. So she just shrugged it off.

She stopped at the side of his chair. Shido gulped and looked up to face Sophia with a hint of uneasiness in his actions. She held out the tray of his food and drink. He let small warming smiled on his foreign lips and lifted his hand up and took the items from the tray, "Thank you, Sophia." He retrieved his drink and snack, placing it down on the table in front of him and said no more. He was the only one to ever thanked her when she did something. He's also the only one who relies on her too much for most things if not all.

She stood in the same spot, her eyes glued to Shido, seemingly waiting for him to say something but nothing. Something was off about him. He was reserved today more so than usual. 

"Huh?" From the corner of his eye, he noticed that the girl didn't move. He hoisted his head to the side to find the girl had her eyes glued to him, "Is there something you need, Sophia?"

The girl eventually blinked, being taken out of her gaze. She remains uncommunicative.

As much as he loved to look at Sophia's beautiful features he was finding it creepy that she was just standing there next to him. He was pretty sure she had something to do that she was ordered.

"You're just standing there, looking at me. Are you going to say something? I know, I'm quite stunning but no need to stare at me all day and be speechless."

This alerted all the other members of the disaster to stop what they were doing and look at the scene.

Davide on the right side of him sneered, "Oi, you're not attractive, Shido." 

Shido dwindled his eyes and turned to Davide. 

"Shido and attractive doesn't fit the same sentence," Terumi amplified, a small smirk appearing on her lips. 

Shido then glances over to Terumi.

"Unless you say: Shido isn't attractive," Rouga joined.

Shido dark blue eyes travel to meet Rouga. 

Terumi nodded in agreement, "Yes, that could work." 

Shido groaned and grimace, "I'm attractive! Even Sophia said so!" 

Everyone froze and stared at Shido and Sophia. This made Shido anxious. 

Sophia narrowed her eyes in resentment. She felt something burned her cheeks like there was a fire rattling. Irritated by his lie, she ends up nudging him off his chair using her free hand. He made a loud wailed as he fell on the ground.

Davide and Terumi snicker at Shido's downfall. Gremlin didn't bother to react or even bother to look at the scene anymore as he averted his attention back into his book, acting like nothing happened, at all. Elf only gave a concerned expression towards Shido. Rouga becomes annoyed but also somewhat assumed by seeing this. Kyoya gave a look of turmoil. 

She turned away and hastily strode back to her seat, "You're not handsome," She snarled under her breath. At least his ego hasn't left him. She would rather die and even go through pain worse than death before calling him handsome.

Shido places his hand on the table and lifted himself up. He brushed himself off of any dirt that possibly on his uniform. He glares at Terumi, Davide, and Sophia before sitting back down on the table, without a single word being spoken.

She didn't hear Shido give any protests or complaints which was out of character not too. She only glances down at her book in front of her, reading the pages carefully. He didn't need to worry about him because she simply doesn't care.

She had an odd feeling like someone was watching her. She thought that it was most likely Kyoya but when she gazed up at her, he was always doing his own thing and paying attention to his own work he was studying. Yes, even someone as smart as Kyoya needs to study to maintain his company. Her eyes wander around the room to find Shido was the one who was looking at her.

She watched as he flinches and his eyes dilating, quickly he sheepishly put lower himself down on his chair and digs his head down at his book again. Sophia's eyes glued on him once more, something was up with him then again he was a weirdo. She sat there watching him intently for a few minutes before going back to studying.

The rest of the meaning went on as normal and very peaceful, more so today. The other members found it relaxing that Shido wasn't complaining today.

Kyoya called his studying session to an end. Shido without a word or giving anyone a word, dashed to the door only to have Davide pull his foot out in front of Shido causing Shido to trip. She yelped as he fell on the floor with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and let out a groan.

The sound of laughter filled his ears. They were laughing at him. He got up and glance up they were all just staring at him. He only cared to look at Sophia. Her expression reminds emotionless but he knew deep down that she enjoyed it when he got picked on. All of them did and he truly hated it. She even picked on him once more.

He was sick of being treated like the underdog. He deserves appreciation. He was going to be the head of the buddy police just like his father was and when that happens, they all will have no choice but to respect him.

He nudged himself up and with all of his power, he pushed Davide as harsh as he possibly can and with enough force that Davide fell to the floor. He didn't want to be treated like this anymore not by him or anyone for that matter.

Davide was stunned, like most of them were but he didn't care. Davide didn't think Shido would fight him back. He didn't think he had the guts too. But Shido having enough strength and courage to push Davide to the ground was remarkable.

Magoroku huffed and stepped away, angrily. His nails digging in his palm, completely in hostility. He had never been this angry prior. He walked out of the room without making a sound and into his room at the headquarters. He rarely ever go to his room here mainly because he honestly didn't really need to, he had his own place.

He took a deep breath of air, trying to come himself down for a bit. He just was so furious but he shouldn't feel this way.

"Why do I feel this way?" 

A query that he knew the answer too but didn't acknowledge. 

Once he felt like he was good. He wandered out of his room and let his eyes wander around the hall. At the center of the hall, he saw Sophia, Elf, and Kyoya walking.

Sophia was by Kyoya side as always just standing next to him, it wasn't anything new but yet, he couldn't help but feel something new. He wanted her to be by his side and no one else's. She was kinda by his side already with the whole working at Aibo Academy's middle school student council with him. She He his assistant still, he wished there was more between them. He didn't understand why that was. He and Sophia were only just that, two people who happen to be working for the same guy. Sophia was heartless, he knew that, of course, he did. Why wouldn't he?

He shouldn't feel hostility towards Kyoya, he should be praising him like he always did; nothing but praise.

He couldn't make out what the three were talking about but he saw that Sophia nodded before Kyoya turned and was about to leave. Elf followed Kyoya, approximately. He smirked at his opportunity as he was taken to finally talked to Scomesa alone. Only if she allowed him to that is. Before he was able to take another step, Davide comes dashing towards her and waved at her. He was trying to make small talk with her. Shido didn't like this.

Sophia turned slightly to the side and gave an annoyed stare at Davide. She had much better things to do then to spend it just talking to Davide. She rarely even talk to him in the first place which was a good thing she doesn't wish to know him or even make friends with any of them here.

'kyoya, Elf and, now Davide, just fantastic.'

Not only that but he shoved Davide earlier for tripping him. Not only that but he looked annoyed at his presence. Seeing Davide and Sophia together felt extremely wrong. He imagines them kissing, holding hands, dating, even-

NO!

He shook his head and closed his eyes, he shouldn't be thinking this. It's wrong! Sophia wouldn't ever want to do with Davide out of all people! He had to do something, anything to make sure that wouldn't happen.

Sophia was about to leave like she was supposed to do earlier but Davide kept blocking her way. She stopped as she heard her name being shouted.

"Sophia!"

He ran up to her while calling her name once more, "Sophia," his shout was cut short as his eyes expanded and he found himself stumbling to the hardwood floor. He was the one to make himself trip this time. He landed only a few feet away from the two. His clumsiness got the better of him today.

Shido lifted his head up towards the two teens. They were staring at him. Davide was holding back so sort of assuming sound as he covered his mouth. Sophia was emotionless, unfazed by what she just witnessed.

Magoroku rested his gazed on Sophia, "Sophia, I need to talk to you." He moves his gaze towards Davide, giving one of the coolest glare he could possibly muster.

It was one of the coldest glares Sophia and Davide saw him ever do - in fact - it's a glare neither of them seen on his too began with.

Effectively, the glare gave an unwanted feeling of fear for Davide. Shido pushed him earlier which was really shocking to him and now the lameo was giving him glares worst then Kyoya's. Shido some nerve but something about Shido did seem off, like really off.

Shido never knew he could install any time of fear into the cheat. Well, maybe not fear but he could tell he was feeling uneasy. An emotion that he never thought he had in the first place. Did the glare really have that effect on people?

He took his hand off his mouth and raised them defensively. Sophia turned her head towards Davide as he spoke, "Oi, I think I'll you two be so you can talk alone." Davide quickly and walked away.

'Damn you, Shido. I'll get you back for that.'

Magoroku found himself smirking with fulfillment and satisfaction before he got up and started to brush the dirt himself off again. 

Sophia turned her attention towards Shido, "What, Shido?" Asked the Russian in a bitter tone he was so familiar with.

"Oh," his eyes travel up to look at Sophia's bright blue ones, "What were you talking about with Kyoya and Elf just now?"

Sophia gave him an annoyed look, "That's not of your business, Shido." She whirled around, "I got no time for this." She didn't need to tell him anything. He didn't need to know. She started sauntering away from him, simply not wanted to talk to him.

"What!? No, Sophia wait!" He screamed desperately but she didn't listen instead kept walking away silently as if they weren't even talking.

He quickly scampered up to her and stop in front of her. This caused her to stop in front of him. She was becoming irritated with him.

"Please, Sophia, you have to tell me!" 

"No."

"Come on, tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Sophia remains silent.

He whimper, "Please, Sophia. Just for me."

Sophia closed and her eyes and sigh, "Agh, fine, if it gets you to stop whining." His whining was making her head hurt badly. If telling him gets him to stop pestering her then so be it.

Magoroku face lit up in delight and he smiles.

She opened her eyes and stared at Shido, "We were talking about you."

His smile turned into a frown, "About me?"

She nodded, "Da."

He felt his face heat up once more and his heartbeat race, "It was all the good things about me, right? Like how I'm the best buddyfighter here, how handsome I am, or how I'm the best here."

"Well, if you consider sending glares at master and I are good then-"

He blinked in shock, "What?" Did he hear her right? He panics.

Sophia narrows her eyes at being interrupted mid-sentence.

Magoroku flinch, "I… it… not my fault!"

"Then who's fault is it then? Master Kyoya's or I's?" 

"I would never blame you, Sophia."

A few minutes of silence as they stood there.

"I should get going," She swiftly turned away, "Also give Master Kyoya's another glare like that and I'll seek to it that you'll get punished for it but I'll leave you off with a warning this time."

Magroku parted his lips to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. All he could do was scrutinize her as she was leaving. He didn't want her to leave but he didn't have the guts to follow her.

  
  


Her personality 

* * *

I re-watched the series far too many times know that they aren't excellent and flawed, having up and downs, not excusing Sophia’s awful behavior towards him during the course of the anime. But, I’m so drawn to their dynamic: Magoroku - Egotistical, loud, a coward; Sophia: Stoic, quite, malicious. While Season one has them only working as mere teammates, Season two, aka 100, gave us so many moments with that I won’t have the time to explain every single one of them here so I’ll just explain the ones that I think are the most prominent. 

Despite the bad things she did, Sophia surprisingly did some "nice" things too for him despite the bad things that often get overlooked, from an outsider point of view but once you really go deep and analyze their relationship it really becomes a lot more clear why I think it's a very valid pairing. They are shown to have good teamwork. Often playing off each other moves.

For one, Magoroku often clings to her multiple times being scare and wanted security during 100, and Sophia didn't do anything about it, letting him do freely. In the sub, Magoroku is shown to care a lot about her even wanted her to come back quickly Sophia did save him when they were going to get burnt alive, using the rest of her power to do so when she could've just left him there to die but she didn't

During ep 47, 100, she actually said "In Truth, you are a better fighter than anyone" which is shocking bc before, in ep 12 - 13 she thought his skills were a problem and Magoroku took those words to heart repeating those words back only for her to shout aloud "DA" in response, simply agreeing to him, after the scene where he got turned into stone, she said "Thank you, Shido. Until we meet again. Farewell." and spoken softly for someone she claims irritated her a lot she said that. tho, I don't think they loathe each other, more so that Sophia gets annoyed with his behavior.

* * *

The young male had the other by the mere strings of his heart. Drawing him closer, their bodies awkwardly sprawl on the bedding. Holding him close, Kyouya had his arms wrapping around his waist, gently pressing his side on the sides. 

His illusions arose from their abundant satisfactory slumber to terrorize his relaxing snooze once more. The mere thought of dealing with one again was inspiring him to culminate erratic. Those wretched visions saturating his dream-like situation, solely kindling his prodigious omissions and fulmination inflaming his foundation to the essence. His nocturnal terrors transpired back and more critically than before. This totality duskiness rested chilled and astringent, overhearing the droplets of rain, pouring outside the window of their large bedroom. His triggers of signifying zapped repeatedly occurred when his intelligence ought swelled up on the distinguished cacophony of lightened, making his insides swirl with frenzy. Undesirable flashbacks banging to his inclination to ridicule his refreshing doze once more.

His customary composed slumberous compelled smile that originated from his hibernation professedly plunging amidst sheer distress at the dispatches dwelling from inside his awful reconstruction of antecedent transactions. 

Edges of his margins slipped to a distorting and tormented grimace. Tossing and stirring briskly on the mattress automatically squealing in anguish and apathetic inspirations escape from his ever-growing trepidation before his eyes blazed accessible relatively spontaneously, snapping entirety imminently subsequent to the specific collision of insignificant traumas; trickling in the endeavor. In the reverse of his cognizance, he can understand his buddies ridiculing mockeries of his pathetic characteristics, voting to suffocate explanation formerly extended.

Remaining emerged from his panics from his two partners, effortlessly clinging to him. Customarily arising up migrating in Kyouya’s forelimbs, rustling sweet-nothings inside his stirrups. Sensing his physique radiation and temperature, immersing within his intimating warmth. His appendages would habitually be swathed encompassing his waist, their shoulders would be contiguous, concluding the cleft separating them and their braces bunglingly persuaded. 

His navy eyes would always suspiciously be darting across the obscure vacancy, panicking suppressing his clutch remaining essentially paranoid with whatever would occur to him alongside. His characteristics percolating with spiritual atrociousness as if he was compelled to inspect a ferocious and bloodstained slasher movie. His apparel sliced to his frame, exposing his light stability body. His whole body sweating profusely, the dreadful foulness of bodies shortly satisfied his nostrils with a prodigious taste. The dampness of the exertion earned him to speculate if he received a shower not that lengthy ago.

The young male had the other by the mere strings of his heart. Drawing him closer, their bodies awkwardly sprawl on the bedding. Holding him close, Kyouya had his arms wrapping around his waist, gently pressing his side on the sides. Dozing off, endlessly.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

A vampire, dark and cold. Deep and thick fangs glistening within the darkness of his view. She was only there for his blood and flesh, he knew that much.

She was in control... The mere strings that he kept up with but she was harsh to the core. Viciously damaging him without any difficulties. She breathed dominantly towards him.

Despite his complaints and stinging he still let her do this to him. Mysterious in nature but that is what made him crave to play her gnarled game served with dilemmas.

  * "She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend."



  * The “dream” -> What if, that dream was with Kyouya as well? [Given how her character is linked to him.] Or maybe that dream was her own? Perhaps, Sophia also believes she’ll be the legend besties Kyouya? Which raised the interesting questions of what if that dream was a mere vision for the eventuality, about Kyouya?



  * This part: “The destruction of the world” Was most likely foreshadowing the events taking place during and in canon, hundred (100)? And becoming “becoming a legend”? (Legend World, jk, ofc but that was her given main world btw, XD) Kyouya and Sophia were waiting for the destruction and “end” of the world during that time. + Kyouya wanted to “rebuild” and “be the hero”. Sophia is most likely also seeing her a hero after him because of this, being by his side until the end. 



  * “The destruction” that this card is talking about is the Disaster force/Kyouya. [In canon, Sophia also tried ending the world towards the end of season one, pressing harshly on the button that would possibly kill ppl and creatures around the parts, just for Kyouya wishes of rebuilding and destroying the world himself. Aka, it would cause a lot of chaos, her chaos. (This could also mean another thing.)



* * *

“It’s gone!” 

She was taken out of her sudden thoughts by a loud voice shouting below. Instantly knowing that voice from nowhere. 

Gallows was the first to respond

* * *

Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes. 

"Sophia, who is that?" He examined, steered his pointer at the male persisting alongside her within the vacancy.

“Shido?” She raised a white brow, almost as if she was in pure shock to see that there were two of them.

"And why does he look like me!? _Almost_!"

The male took a mere step forward, his navy eyes studying his, "Oh, you must be the human me, correct?" 

The male approximately ricocheted backward at his condition, verbalizing comparable to his but had surprisingly more enhanced rhythm involved. Narrowing his eyes, glancing up and down at the frame before softly humming.

"Human… me?" He quietly repeated his words back to him, "What kind of feeble joke is that!?"

The male dressed in the cape nodded, "Yes… but I'm not joking." His tone was serious now, shockingly so. Whoever this person was or how they got here was beyond his understanding but he knew one another.

He wasn't scared to close the gap between them, lifting his hands, hearing the armor slightly creek, and clamping between his sudden movements. The sound was also like music to his ears if only that the sound wasn't very unbearable then maybe Magoroku would want to hear it more. 

"Fair skin, decently clothed, perfect complexion."

He started naming off a list of things from the tips of his fingers. The sound of his voice was closer towards him, almost playing directly within his ears. He flinches as he was suddenly feeling a hand skimming along the folds of his suit, taking him off guard. His muscles clenched tightly. But it seemed this guy who was programming the actions didn't seem to notice that much, if not at all. 

"Though I must say, I do look rather handsome in this world too." 

He swore that sudden comment made his heart skip a mere best before racing within his chest at those words. 

Shaking those words off he narrowed his blows, "That’s all well and good but, exactly who you are?" 

"Oh? How careless of me, I ignored to give you my name," radiating an irrelevant simper, almost nictitating at the male, "I'm the one and only Security Chief, Shido! The official guard of Master Kyouya-sama's ranks~! A pleasure to meet you~!”

"That may be hard to believe but I am you, but I'm a much better version of you." 

  
  
  


"And you're here why?" 

"To look at this little world and to see how my human counterpart is holding up here." 

"Shido."

Both Shidos turned to gaze at the female.

"Which one?" 

She froze before lowering her eyes, right, there were two, oddly enough.

"This world's Shido." 

"Say, if you're going to be sticking around here for a while I think we should use different names or nicknames so we can avoid this confusion."

"I was thinking the same." 

"Fine." She pointed her hand towards the armor looking Magoroku, "You will be Chief," her eyes traveled to meet her Magoroku's gaze, "You will still be Shido." 

They both sumptuously nodded their heads.

  
  
  


“You’re like Shido but also not at the same time…” She acknowledged, “You seemed more mature and well mannered.”

The human-like monster hardly curled his lips to a soft smile, “Of course~! I suppose with our different ways of living and past." 

  
  


"Oh, you remind me much of my Sofia back home~!" His eyes glinted with enthusiasm, "It's just that she has longer hair and longer clothes and a large coat. I'm sure she will love to meet you both someday!" 

"She's usually worried a lot about me though, but I'm sure she can handle being alone and dealing with monsters. I did try to make her come here with him but she's way too busy. She will definitely come by next time though." 

"You seemed to admire this Sofia girl." 

"Of course! I love her very much~! She's mine soon to be wife, after all." 

The room fell to silence after he

"What's wrong?" He began, starting to look rather a 

  
  


"So if you're dating your world's Sofia, then shouldn't my Sophia and I be together too…?" 

"Are you implying that you both aren't a couple here?" 

“Um… no.”

He was seemingly shocked to hear such words, “Surely, after all, you been through together you will fall in love and realized your emotions but alas I supposed this world isn’t prepared for that just yet.”

Magoroku supposed he could be right, they did do a lot

* * *

She kept pondering the male and his annoying tactics but she admitted she missed those days within her mind and today was just a simple reminder of that.

The world around her was bitter cold, everything she simply wanted to turn to ice and let it melt but she didn't think she would be the one who would end up melting in the ending. 

She was merely running late, requested by Kyouya himself. She was still working with him after all of this time. Being slightly pushed on edge but kept her pace. 

A young male, long tan colored locks being strapped by a thick red band keeping it in place. Dawning a classic white top with a dark blue vest.

"Sophia Sakharov!?" He shocks his head, eyes with a mixture of pure shock and disbelief at this, "Is that you!?" 

"Shido Magoroku." She repeated his name. Almost too knowingly. 

"Oh? So, you do remember my name! Good." He paused for a moment, "Oh, I guess we should catch up, then? 

She couldn't sit here and chat with him, not now she needed to go meet her Master. 

* * *

The atmosphere continued to be intense and ungracious… he remained affectionate and empathetic. He was soft to the mere tactility, soothing. 

He was at the bottom and she was on the cover, or well, it was more like Magoroku was against her chest region with his arms safely wrapped around her while she was basically holding him near, cuddling the young boy as he clings to her. But this wasn’t going to last forever. No, nothing in their life did. He was going to die and so was she. It was just a reality.

That reality wouldn’t last long nor would it again… just a mere lie.

She previously saw a vision, of the world, being as she pictured. A tragedy, a community saturated with misfortune and despondency. And, she was the legend of this fresh world. The mere adjustment to the turmoil. 

“Why are you still here?” She saw him, the familiar tan-haired male, clothes 

Magoroku halted in place, apprehending her cold voice that sent shivers down his shine, “S-Sophia! What are you doing? What’s happening!?”

“If you were smart you would’ve run.”

A girl and boy; ones that he knowingly kept his eye on. They were part of the student council club, the high in command of it all yet he was sheepish to step forward and go talk to them. He felt... Worry that they think awful of him. They were like emperors.

A two month anniversary… to most that didn’t appear that significant but to Magoroku it proposed everything. Two months of staying with someone, grasping them close, mourning to them, caressing them, embracing them. And those perceptions only developed as the days went on. 

Conceded, they were with his buddy as well. It was more than just unmatched to the simplistic and ingenious inclined fellows, visualize being in admiration with your own buddy? It would be uncanny. Buddylikers weren’t exactly all too fond but Sophia and Gallows didn’t seem to mind, not at all.

Ridiculous, honestly, he’d never conceived escorting anyone let alone her but this was operating out consequently expertly he reminisced. She was definitely not good for him, easily breaking his heart if she wanted too. Butchering him seems almost predestined but she grasped him around despite her annoyance with him.

Their association endured considerably from comprehensive, still having problems they need to strive out. Not specifically, what we rally… succulent. 

A trifle unsteady and unethical but nevertheless, remained impeccable… 

He couldn’t help but deliberate in class, gazing out the window when he managed to finish his predicaments. Solely reflecting simultaneously at heaven, the corresponding melanistic that evoked him of Sophia. Above the stains of unsullied white. Notwithstanding her white and azure coding, she gave off more of a profound elvish purple and black 

_‘A two month anniversary…’_

“President Shido.”

  
  


“Oh! Sophia, dear! Wait for me!”

“Gesha-Gesha,” An uncivil resonance of his buddy enlightened the room as he flew up from the card, a small gust of wind blowing accompanying the projections of the furniture, “Magoroku! Better hurry if you want to catch up to her, geh~!”

The vibration of the crisp vacation breeze whistling, flowing heedlessly between his tan-colored locks. Slightly blowing the strands out of place. The racket of the birds ostensibly crimping away as they soared above in a swift motion. Children impersonating at the parks and duos out on the fittings, professedly appreciating the air. Today, advanced to be a gorgeous summer day but was to be expected. The world on the outside remained seemingly pretty but quite bitter on the inside. 

Letting out a profound relaxing sigh flee his lips as he continued sauntering beyond the trees, “Such a wonderful day off, the air is perfect~! Not a single dispute so far, don’t you agree, Sophia?”

She seemingly nodded to his points, letting out a simple response flee her lips, “Da.”

Perfect days such as this one were rare, ones where he didn’t have to fear or worry. Just him, Sophia, and possibly Gallows relaxing. 

“Oh!” His character brimmed towards one of the trees, raising his hand and pointed towards the devoid space, “Let’s settle our 

* * *

“Such an intriguing person.”

He scrutinizes her from the abroad, eyeing down her every movement, each sway with the suggestions of his emerald coded optics. Continuing his slights on her eccentric, declining to back down. On her stirring visions. Virtually similar to a hawk advancing after their prey. He was the hunter and she was the prey. She comprehended, moderately clever, quicker than most he anticipated in his development.

"Good evening, Miss. Sakharov, was it?" Flashing a soft yet maliciously filled smile towards the girl as she merely stating at him.

"You're the person who keeps stalking me!" She was surprised at him, shock filling her eyes. 

"Now, I wouldn't really call it " stalking" per say, more like studying my prey." 

She kept glaring warily at him, making sure she kept her hostile position there. 

* * *

I'll love to think that MagoSoph would end up working together in ACE too when Kyouya finds more use in Magoroku and wants to meet him again as a friend, and they would finally meet each other for the first time in forever then Magoroku would be hugging her tightly and crying

* * *

## Dream Chasing

### [vanitysdestinyfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitysdestinyfire/pseuds/vanitysdestinyfire)

### Summary:

> I ended up re-watching B-DCF again at night and decided to compose another piece with this two bc I love them. I ingeniously drafted this project back in June as well. Here's a quick sketch about Simon hopelessly having sentiments for Sumi.

### Work Text:

**_Girls. Woman. Feminine._ **

That insignificant intelligence provoked him to merely quiver and throttle on his declarations. Accuracy, girls would always make him embarrassed. The entirety that he perpetually observes as a devastating hesitation of facing. He continuously had this one terror, munching away at him to his very essence. Splitting him independently at the margins. His ideas on what a female was truly like remained loaded with chatting, makeup, dresses, and fancy talk that made him turn away in mere disgust. 

Even since he was younger, girls have invariably ridiculed him, a part of the reason why he refuses to stay close to one, even if he did he'll lose his composer and break down, flushing his expression with embarrassment.

Their soft smiles, the way the end of their lips seemingly curl up to pleasant features, noting that they were happy for whatever given reason was presented. The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. Susceptibility, he always ran away from such creatures that bothered him.

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her and with any other girl foolish enough to come into contact him. tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Raven coded hair, strands ostensibly flowing down to her waist. Delicate and silky, profuse, and smoothly severed in place. Navy coded eyes, ones that he declines to gaze at _—_ opening not be squandered within their gaze. He didn't aspire to be suffered. Impenetrable luminous cerulean colored hoodie _—_ a shade he _—_ predestinating memorized, being forever bound within his memory to think much of what else. Such a sumptuous lady, he'd estimated. Far too caring for her own welfare. Melodious decision but remained charged with electricity. 

He denounced that. Since the first time, he’d plummet into her on that faithful day, encountering she’s been nothing but trouble for him to face. Ever considering the first day, he ceased his emerald eyes on her frame. She remained caring, responsive, possibly energetic as well; however, he doesn't recognize that for inevitable but he craves to comprehend. A portion of him at least desired too. The other part of him just ached to encompass as far as he could, being nowhere near his fragmentary but fascinating girl.

Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaggering in the back of his consciousness. Reflections shifted increasingly saturated with panic and irrationally. His face, blazing with pure dawn-tinted and red as if he was currently being baked alive. Hearing her voice ringing inside his eyes made his body tensed, having no skepticism to touch him. Her eyes professedly gazing at him, scrutinizing him. Her gaze ostensibly decreases at his unforeseen alterations. Shunning every moment of this, requiring nothing more than for her just to bequeath him be and cease messing around with his feelings. 

She would try to squat towards the redhead as her navy eyes examine his structure with skepticism. Tenderly heaving her fingers. A flicker of anxiety contemplating her characteristics with mitigation. Touching him ever so slowly, the tips of her fingers constantly touching his skin without effort. Feeling the soft touch that made him jump and muttered in response, simply refusing to let her touch him fully. He bolted, lifting and carrying his legs until he was as far as away from her as humanly possible. But she chased him, hearing her dynamic footsteps cl

Occupying on the foundation, remaining unsatisfied but he insinuated exceedingly out of expiration and unmotivated to shift himself off the integuments of their new shared mattress to go get something to consume. Preferably, he hindered himself concentrate on the screen in the foreground of him. 

The gloaming lingered rigorous, disquieting. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. The capacity residing moderately reserved, eavesdropping sonances advent from their side lavatory. Knowing Sophia was somewhere in the side compartments… arranging something. 

“I wonder what she’s doing?” 

Ingenuously suspecting, articulating in the wordless room. Theoretical what she was possibly doing there. He would go comprehend where she denoted but as before-mentioned. Merely struggling off those ideas. 

A simple flat screen, illustrating the news channel. Sophia and he weren’t really the ones who to watch any anime or movies, alternately, they exclusively regularly observe Buddyfights and the News. Finding those things to be more useful to them down the long run. And that got to rethink. 

_He was eager for those flashing lights from the tops, glistening off his frame as he walked on the mere stage. A bright simper reflecting from his lips. As he persisted, they'd consoled for his victories. The appreciation he got from the foolish masses. His dream. His goal in life. Being a guy that would make others easily jealous of him. Presumptuous. Self-important. Powerful._

 _A transcendent description of the plan. Impeccable. One with zero chances of pure failure, even the more word of living as a failure made him shiver in fear. To make him seem like a great guy, seemingly proving his worth with the mere touches of his greatness. Egotistical most would accuse him as being but he did not care one bit about those fools below him. He was bound by the pure shine of greatness and he was going to prove that much once he returned home. He was going to be the king of his ranks, the leader of their pack but there stood one problem to this… How was he going to plan that? He was alone and not in a million years would his ever-growing acquaintance could prepare him to form such a top tier strategy on his own. This current insecurity made him feel weaker but he didn’t blame himself for this. It wasn’t his fault for being passive-aggressive when it came to these sorts of things._

He felt something hit his frame as he was sitting the bed, groaning in pain as the item smack him across the head and fell in front of him on the sheets. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. Cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his head was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

 _The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. His world was becoming colder by the mere edges._

“Hey!” 

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the current events, simply craving the answers for his past faults. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, veering his head to find his little girlfriend already dressed in a simple long nightgown. 

"What was that for!?"

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"Oh?" He raised a brow at her, "What calls? You were calling me?”

She gave a slight nod in return but didn’t speak anything.

"What for?”

She raised her hand and pointed it towards the bed, where the item was 

  
  


“Wait, that’s…!” He paused in mere shock, “My secret canned sushi I was hiding in my bags! How did you find that!?”

Not replying as she goes on the bed 

focused back on her meal. And so they sat there in mere harshness simply 

The night was growing colder. But today, he was forced to relax, they all were really.

“Sophia… it’s really cold here!” 

“And what do you want me to do about that?”

He couldn’t help but let out a muttering grunt beneath his inspiration, angrily shifting his arms up and down in a tense position, “Warm me up, of course!”

“What?” She elevated a brow at him.

“Huh?” He suspended in place as his eyes went pure white, backtracking his words, “Oh? Wait… No… I….” His cheeks grew hotter as the minutes passed.

“Yikes! That sounded poor, didn’t it?”

“It’s fine.”

He persisted indecisively to her side, ponderously drifting closer towards her enclosure. Tensing up by his actions, drawing closer without much of a say. He took notice that one of her short straps began swinging loosely off her shoulders. Shallowing heavily on his spit, shaky raising his hand towards her, grabbing the folds of her loose strap. As if faith was pulling him closer with individual insignificant red twines of faith. Pulling up the fabric until it was on her shoulders, in the place where it originally started in.

“What are you doing?” 

He blenched back at her nature. And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere tone of her sound but he wasn’t afraid. 

Her appearance, astringent and intense. Stoic, glacial sky-blue eyes eyeing his advances deliberately.

“Oh! I was just… um... “ He shuttered, “Fixing your strap, that's all! I-I-I notice that it was coming off and…" 

She raised her towards his lips, not touching but close this elicits him to bite harshly on his bottom lips, sucking back his breath as she spoke to him, "You worry too much."

osely behind. His heart pursuing further than before, suggesting the extinguishing burning sensation coursing within his nerves belatedly striking his cheeks. This feeling... wretched... undesirable. He coveted the characteristic to halt and for his raven girl to quietly go away. He didn't need nor wanted her here with him.

 _**Why would she chase him?** _

_**How would she even bother?** _

_**Why does she even care?** _

_**She was just a girl...** _

She really had no indication? No clue why he was so nervous about females, huh? She was smart in her own little manner but almost very dense in another light. Girls are an extraordinarily complicated subject to conjecture.

The pressure. The caring commitments. The generous unfoldings of this girl inspired his interiors to stir with absolute and unadulterated panic but also something… a more recondite more essential feeling that he was too focused on hiding away enough not to care for such… he shouldn't even be sharpening all of his concentration on this but he continued. Abhorring every bit of it.

### Actions

* * *

 _'I can't believe my little brother thought this was a great idea…'_

The night was cold, bitter. Most people we're already home and taking their rest and here he was breaking that rule… and breaking it for a girl. Then again, he usually stayed up at home training as hard as he could until he was sore so he supposed this wasn't as bad at neatly training. 

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. It was getting darker as the moments passed and he needed to get home to his little brother. Though he was sure that the young boy would understand why he was going to be late. Unfortunately so. 

"Well, this day… was surely interesting." 

She was the first to oddly break their eerie silence from within the nightfall. Pointing out the mere fact. The mere sounds broke him out of his thoughts. 

"Y-Yeah." He simply agreed with her on that part, not dwelling into the logic too deeply, "Though, I think we should head home soon. It's getting quite late…"

He turned his head to glance at her with his glasses. Merely reflecting her frame within the glass. A stoic expression is written on her features. With the peace colored bangs of her upper complexion, he couldn't stare into her unknown shade of eyes. He assumed that was for the best, he didn't want to get lost in their girly nature. It was rather hard to tell with her emotions. What was she possibly thinking in that little head of hers? 

Their odd yet working relationship is what he kept reflecting on. He was afraid of girls, of course, he was. With every fiber of his being the fear was surely eating away at him alive but with her. She rarely talks a lot. Only speaking when she had too or when she felt like it was a good thing for him. Despite still being afraid of females she wasn't like most of them.

She managed to slip her hands against the white fabric of his gloves, lightly grasping his hand, holding it. With a sudden feeling, instinctively losing his calm and thinking behavior. He froze in place, merely tensing at the slight from her. It was soft but also prideful. 

"What is it?" She stoically questioned, "You aren't afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" 

Her tone was seemingly teasing, outwitting him? Felt his insides twisted, swirling within an overwhelming feeling of nausea. The touch, feeling, the mere texture was a foreign indication to him. The sudden actions from her wanted to push himself away from her but he assumed that she was okay.

He was quick to shake that off, "N-No! Of course, not!" Stutteringly disagreeing with her claim and question, "It's just… I never held hands with anyone before, especially with a g-girl…!" 

She hummed, "That's fine," she sounded awfully reassuring towards him, "You'll get used to that feeling." 

He didn't exactly know how to properly respond to that. Instead, the sudden heat rushing towards his cheeks merely grew. Swelling his core and he hated everything about it. 

The night was frozen, astringent as the gusts were softly blowing away from his ears.

Most people we're already home and taking their rest and here he was breaking that rule… and breaking it for a girl.

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. It was getting darker as the moments passed and they needed to get home to 

Unfortunately so.

* * *

The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. Most people we're already home and taking their rest and here he was breaking that rule… and breaking it for a girl, no less. Then again, he usually stayed up at home training as hard as he could until he was sore so he supposed this wasn't as bad at neatly training. 

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. It was getting darker as the moments passed and he needed to get home to his little brother. Though he was sure that the young boy would understand why he was going to be late. Unfortunately so. 

"Well, this day… was surely interesting." 

She was the first to inexplicably crumble their eerie silence from within the nightfall. Influencing out the mere reality. The mere accents divulged him out of his solicitudes. 

"Y-Yeah, it’s just as you said," He naturally corresponded with her on that part, not dwelling into the thesis too intensely, "Though, I think we should head home soon. It's getting quite late…"

She nonchalantly acknowledged, “Hm, sure. If you want.”

He swerved his head to glance at her with his glasses, sputtering up the very will-power he had to do so. Merely reflecting her frame within the glass. A stoic expression is written on her features. With the peace colored bangs of her upper complexion, he couldn't stare into her unknown shade of eyes. He assumed that was for the best, he didn't want to get lost in their girly nature. It was rather hard to tell with her emotions. What was she possibly thinking in that little head of hers? 

Their odd yet working relationship is what he kept reflecting on. He was afraid of girls, of course, he was. With every fiber of his being the fear was surely eating away at him alive but with her. She rarely talks a lot. Only speaking when she had too or when she felt like it was a good thing for him. Despite still being afraid of females she wasn't like most of them.

She managed to slip her hands against the white fabric of his gloves, indifferently grasping his hand, holding it. With an unexpected tangibility, instinctively losing his calm and thinking behavior. He froze in place, merely tensing at the slight from her. It was delicate but also prideful. His heart was skipping a mere vibration, he suspended in distance, shrieking inappreciably. The libation of his glasses fracturing from the sides, as his face stirred in intensity. 

"What is it?" She stoically suspected, essentially drained her margins with an inadequate glower, "You aren't afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" 

Felt his interiors twisted, swirling inside a terrifying awareness of nausea. The handling, brushing, the insignificant texture remained a foreign indication to him. The unforeseen activities from her coveted to propel himself away from her but he assumed that she was okay.

"It's just… I never held hands with anyone before, especially _not_ with a g-girl…!" 

She crooned, slightly sniggering at him, "I can tell by your reaction." she sounded awfully reassuring towards him. Her tone was professedly tantalizing, outwitting him? She hummed, relatively satisfied with his statements, “Than, I will be the first the hold my little beloved knight’s hands.”

He ponderously nodded his head, considering that it was okay to do this… Though he wasn’t sure if she was okay with this, was she? He needed to know.

“Is that okay with you?”

“Hm?” She swerved her head to glimpse at him, essentially confused by his statements, “What do you mean by that?”

He woodenly shook his head, exercising another profound inspiration, “I mean, are you really okay with um… H-holding hands with me?”

“For someone who is supposed to be a Knight you sure do fret a lot,” She teased, “Are uncomfortable with this?”

He was expeditious to shake that off, "N-No! Of course, not!" Stutteringly quarreling with her claim and catechism, “Really, it’s okay!” He shivers, “As I said before… I just never held hands with anymore before!”

She pretended with a melodious smile in return, "Don’t worry about it too much, you'll get used to that feeling." 

“I… hope you’re right, in that case.”

He didn't exactly know how to properly respond to that. Instead, the sudden heat rushing towards his cheeks merely grew. Swelling his core and he hated everything about it. 

“You little knight is really quite something.”

* * *

**_ChazMagoSoph // Bitter Ends_**

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff.

Ichikawa Chazu was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance just companions. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

* * *

I dug myself too deep into my MagoSoph hell that I can't release myself from my drowning now... So you all have to see me suffer from my ever-growing love for them and now see as a make numberless to justify them despite Sophia being a complete ass towards him during the canon

but she also did some good things... holy shit. wtf do I still ship and love them? Why do they make me happy? I don't understand. MagoSoph isn't the greatest but fuck it, it doesn't need to "OMG PURE AND GREAT" everything isn't pure and has flaws like me so idec.

* * *

Despite promises being made and both of them seemingly continuing their daily life, he'd only begun to worry more. The ever-growing pit of pure and simple fear feeling inside of him. He felt like he wanted to puke. 

How far was she willing to go for him? Gaen Kyouya? Give her life for him and his ways… willingly doing so and that what made his warm sleepless nights colder and bitter to remain in. 

As the weeks leading up to their eventual anniversary of being together, she started to come home later. "Shido," Entering the bedroom, only to softly kiss him away, "My deepest apologizes for returning home late."

He was a heavy sleeper but Sophia touches managed to arise him from that. Hearing her whispering tone muttered something just as of that drove him to instantly raised himself from the sheets and covers. Letting the blankets 

"S-Sophia?" 

She annoyingly narrowed her eyelids, 

At first, Magoroku would assume that it was merely just a one-time thing. But it was happening more often.

* * *

Occupying on the foundation, remaining unsatisfied but he insinuated exceedingly out of expiration and unmotivated to shift himself off the integuments of their new shared mattress to go get something to consume. Preferably, he hindered himself concentrate on the screen in the foreground of him. 

The gloaming lingered rigorous, disquieting. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. The capacity residing moderately reserved, eavesdropping sonances advent from their side lavatory. Knowing Sophia was somewhere in the side compartments… arranging something. 

“I wonder what she’s doing?” 

Ingenuously suspecting, articulating in the wordless room. Theoretical what she was possibly doing there. He would go comprehend where she denoted but as before-mentioned. Merely struggling off those ideas. 

A simple flat screen, illustrating the news channel. Sophia and he weren’t really the ones who to watch any anime or movies, alternately, they exclusively regularly observe Buddyfights and the News. Finding those things to be more useful to them down the long run. And that got to rethink. 

_He was eager for those flashing lights from the tops, glistening off his frame as he walked on the mere stage. A bright simper reflecting from his lips. As he persisted, they'd consoled for his victories. The appreciation he got from the foolish masses. His dream. His goal in life. Being a guy that would make others easily jealous of him. Presumptuous. Self-important. Powerful._

 _A transcendent description of the plan. Impeccable. One with zero chances of pure failure, even the more word of living as a failure made him shiver in fear. To make him seem like a great guy, seemingly proving his worth with the mere touches of his greatness. Egotistical most would accuse him as being but he did not care one bit about those fools below him. He was bound by the pure shine of greatness and he was going to prove that much once he returned home. He was going to be the king of his ranks, the leader of their pack but there stood one problem to this… How was he going to plan that? He was alone and not in a million years would his ever-growing acquaintance could prepare him to form such a top tier strategy on his own. This current insecurity made him feel weaker but he didn’t blame himself for this. It wasn’t his fault for being passive-aggressive when it came to these sorts of things._

He felt something hit his frame as he was sitting the bed, groaning in pain as the item smack him across the head and fell in front of him on the sheets. He grasps, nearly yelping but ends up caught within his windpipe, gasping for air. She held her locality only for solely a moment, suggesting gratification when he was unable to voice out any of his thoughts. Cheeks embracing an exposure of inflaming red. As his head was painstakingly prickling with despondency.

 _The luminescence, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. His world was becoming colder by the mere edges._

“Hey!” 

Magoroku was growing increasingly annoyed at the current events, simply craving the answers for his past faults. He was sure that this was wasting their time. Letting his body lean forward a little more, narrowing his eyes, giving a look of pure annoyance. Letting his annoyance be known, written on his face, veering his head to find his little girlfriend already dressed in a simple long nightgown. 

"What was that for!?"

"You wouldn't answer my calls."

"Oh?" He raised a brow at her, "What calls? You were calling me?”

She gave a slight nod in return but didn’t speak anything.

"What for?”

She raised her hand and pointed it towards the bed, where the item was 

  
  


“Wait, that’s…!” He paused in mere shock, “My secret canned sushi I was hiding in my bags! How did you find that!?”

Not replying as she goes on the bed 

focused back on her meal. And so they sat there in mere harshness simply 

The night was growing colder. But today, he was forced to relax, they all were really.

“Sophia… it’s really cold here!” 

“And what do you want me to do about that?”

He couldn’t help but let out a muttering grunt beneath his inspiration, angrily shifting his arms up and down in a tense position, “Warm me up, of course!”

“What?” She elevated a brow at him.

“Huh?” He suspended in place as his eyes went pure white, backtracking his words, “Oh? Wait… No… I….” His cheeks grew hotter as the minutes passed.

“Yikes! That sounded poor, didn’t it?”

“It’s fine.”

He persisted indecisively to her side, ponderously drifting closer towards her enclosure. Tensing up by his actions, drawing closer without much of a say. He took notice that one of her short straps began swinging loosely off her shoulders. Shallowing heavily on his spit, shaky raising his hand towards her, grabbing the folds of her loose strap. As if faith was pulling him closer with individual insignificant red twines of faith. Pulling up the fabric until it was on her shoulders, in the place where it originally started in.

“What are you doing?” 

He blenched back at her nature. And Magoroku felt uneasy from this. Gulping, not enjoying the mere tone of her sound but he wasn’t afraid. 

Her appearance, astringent and intense. Stoic, glacial sky-blue eyes eyeing his advances deliberately.

“Oh! I was just… um... “ He shuttered, “Fixing your strap, that's all! I-I-I notice that it was coming off and…" 

She raised her towards his lips, not touching but close this elicits him to bite harshly on his bottom lips, sucking back his breath as she spoke to him, "You worry too much."

_‘I can not seem to find the rest I need…’_

The midnight recapitulated to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. His ominous azure colored eyes apart, gazing almost deservedly at the barriers. He felt a fiery cavity in his abdomens, eroding away at him to his essence. Suffocating him in the effortless torment inflicted on him, merely smothering him with the unexplored strings of pure red, staining his lungs. His head pulsating and spinning implicitly yet virtually endlessly. Reflections, his subconscious, contending loudly. Viciously spinning him. 

Shido Haruroku was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? Daze was here, his published buddy from Star Dragon World. The prince for Star Dragon World. Surely, Daze and he had _that_ sort of intimate relationship but he wasn’t the one to release much. Yuuki? That coffee girl. Her deadpan name was Hatsumi Magatsu but it wasn’t as if he was gonna use her real name so he just calls her as Coffee-Chan. Though, she indicates to him as “Stalker-boy” Not, what he would call… an immeasurable name. To put that lightly. But he supposed it was better than simply calling him by “Haruroku”. He hated that name,

To hold, to converse, to caress, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

Slumber never came easy for him. Of course, not. Most of the night was wasted on tossing and turning endlessly until he found comfort spot, even then it was still unmanageable. He didn't exhibit comparable to where he belongs, here, nowhere. Not even with Disaster Force. 

The next day, he reminded exhausted, barely arose enough to do much on his own. Not that he felt like doing anything from the start. Even standing in the room alone felt bizarre, almost foreign. 

"What's wrong?" A familiar stern yet feminine voice rang into his ears. Taking him out his deep thinking. In addition, he knew who that voice belongs too all too distinctly; Sophia Sakharov... "You appear to be more reserve than usual."

"I'm fine..." He simply shook that question off, simply wanted nothing more than to be left alone to rot but he assumed that telling the female to simply "go away" and "leave me alone" wouldn't be a great idea. Possibly getting annoyed with him or worst. 

"Where's Magoroku-chan?"

Her expression was still stoic but you can tell that she got annoyed with the mere mention of the president, "Shido, is out doing important responsibilities. He'll be back shortly"

"Y-Yeah..." He simply conceded. He almost carefully in reply. Leaving it at that. No point of dwelling on the issues, he never fancies on dwelling on pointless issues and discussing further. A huge pet peeve. 

"Why?" She took him out of his thoughts, "Is there something you need from him?" 

He felt his heart skipping at her tone. As if the bit of horror was growing endlessly once more. Securing limitation. Biting down on his lips, trying to think of a good idea. A decent response to this.

"Oh..." He shutters, "Its nothing, really. I was gonna um... Ask him something..."

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“It’s gone!” He screeched, below the underbreath his room 

* * *

The whole relationship wasn't completely malicious and angsty. Sometimes, it was just them sitting around and being close to one another. 

This time, the room was merely silent, bodies awkwardly establishing on the sofa. Magoroku was deep in thought, trying to think, boosting his legs up on the coffee table, criss crossing his arms across his chest. Thinking endlessly for ideas. 

Sophia was the one holding Gallows, gently playing with their soft red cloak. Gently smacking Magoroku with the fabric and his tail. Feeling the softness of their cloak tickling his skin as he continues with his movements.

Causing the male to get out an annoyed growl under his breath at his buddy's efforts, "Stop it!" 

"Geh, stop what, Magoroku?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" He resorted, "You keep smacking me with your cloak!"

Gallows was doing his best to play innocent, "I wouldn't do that, geh."

Magoroku knew that was a bitter lie. Meticulously using his words. 

Sophia stoically took grasp of Gallows' red blood coded cape, gently tucking the fabric near her frame, keeping it in place, "There." She glances up at Magoroku, giving him a slight increase of annoyance.

Magoroku meticulously scrutinizes the couple, eyeing their consequences discreetly. Circling the two, imperceptibly arched his frame and cupping his chin beneath his fingers as he merely let out a melodious humming noise in response. Ostensibly fascinated by their animal characteristics. There was no logical justification for this, none at all. 

The sways of his tails and the inadequate twinges of their fluffy ears. Comfortably carrying the male’s tailpiece from beneath his palms. 

“Interesting…” 

Davide merely snickers and slightly lifted his tail to effortlessly cuff the male’s jawbone. 

It was considered abnormal for his head to throbbed in absolute misery but here he was, murmuring on the lounge and incompetently stirring his structure as his head was whirling and stinging to no end.

"Oh, dear…" Magoroku spoke worryingly, softly placing his hand on her forehead once more, "You're experiencing another headache, aren't you, Sophia?"

She merely groans as she felt the pressure 

"That's fine!" He couldn't help but let out a soft smile in reply, "I, Shido Magoroku, your greatest boyfriend."

"You're my only boyfriend, Shido."

"Of course!" 

"In that case, I'll make you feel better, " with that he awkwardly drew closer, wrapping his arms around her frame and

* * *

The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. The male dawning a fancy white uniform invariably appreciated the stretch. This his imaginary twilight but it was considerably loosening and continued stimulating his spirits as he required. 

Most physiques we're already home and exercising their rest and here he was contravening that dominion… and dividing it for a lady, no less. Then again, he habitually lingered up during the ungodly hours at his contemporary residences training as arduous as he could until he was bruised so he reckoned this wasn't as defective at regularly disciplining himself by swaggering his Kanata around.

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. It was getting more unpropitious as the consequences passed and he needed to get home to his little relative. Though he was sure that the young boy would understand why he was going to be late. Unfortunately so. He was the one who happened to dragged his brother into going out with the peach-haired female… alone. It was extraordinarily unmanageable but he subsequently gave up for the mere conclusion that there was no winning with them.

"Well, this day… was surely interesting." 

She was the first to inexplicably crumble their eerie silence from within the nightfall. Influencing out the mere reality. The mere accents divulged him out of his solicitudes. 

"Y-Yeah, it’s just as you said," He naturally corresponded with her on that part, not dwelling into the thesis too intensely, "Though, I think we should head home soon. It's getting quite late…"

She nonchalantly acknowledged, “Hm, sure. If you want.”

He swerved his head to glance at her with his glasses, sputtering up the very will-power he had to do so. Merely reflecting her frame within the glass. A stoic expression is written on her features. With the peace colored bangs of her upper complexion, he couldn't stare into her unknown shade of eyes. He assumed that was for the best, he didn't want to get lost in their girly nature. It was rather hard to tell with her emotions. What was she possibly thinking in that little head of hers? 

Their odd yet working relationship is what he kept reflecting on. He was afraid of girls, of course, he was. With every fiber of his being the fear was surely eating away at him alive but with her. She rarely talks a lot. Only speaking when she had too or when she felt like it was a good thing for him. Despite still being afraid of females she wasn't like most of them.

She managed to slip her hands against the white fabric of his gloves, indifferently grasping his hand, holding it. With an unexpected tangibility, instinctively losing his calm and thinking behavior. He froze in place, merely tensing at the slight from her. It was delicate but also prideful. His heart was skipping a mere vibration, he suspended in distance, shrieking inappreciably. The libation of his glasses fracturing from the sides, as his face stirred in intensity. 

"What is it?" She stoically suspected, essentially drained her margins with an inadequate glower, "You aren't afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" 

Felt his interiors twisted, swirling inside a terrifying awareness of nausea. The handling, brushing, the insignificant texture remained a foreign indication to him. The unforeseen activities from her coveted to propel himself away from her but he assumed that she was okay.

"It's just… I never held hands with anyone before, especially _not_ with a g-girl…!" 

She crooned, slightly sniggering at him, "I can tell by your reaction." she sounded awfully reassuring towards him. Her tone was professedly tantalizing, outwitting him? She hummed, relatively satisfied with his statements, “Than, I will be the first the hold my little beloved knight’s hands.”

He ponderously nodded his head, considering that it was okay to do this… Though he wasn’t sure if she was okay with this, was she? He needed to know.

“Is that okay with you?”

“Hm?” She swerved her head to glimpse at him, essentially confused by his statements, “What do you mean by that?”

He woodenly shook his head, exercising another profound inspiration, “I mean, are you really okay with um… H-holding hands with me?”

“For someone who is supposed to be a Knight you sure do fret a lot,” She teased, “Are uncomfortable with this?”

He was expeditious to shake that off, "N-No! Of course, not!" Stutteringly quarreling with her claim and catechism, “Really, it’s okay!” He quivers nervously trying his best to regain his composure thoroughly, “As I said before… I just never held hands with anymore before!”

She pretended with a melodious smile in return, "Don’t worry about it too much, you'll get used to that feeling." 

“I… hope you’re right, in that case.”

He didn't exactly know how to properly respond to that. Instead, the sudden heat rushing towards his cheeks merely grew. Swelling his core and he hated everything about it. 

“My little knight, you really quite something.”

* * *

She saw him silently walking from behind, before merely jumping from behind. In pure employment, clinging to the folds of his green coded jacket.

"Boo!" 

"What?" He blinked being taken out of his thoughts by the sudden actions, unsure of what to do he stood there frozen. She hastily took a huge step backward, finally letting go of him and his collar. 

"Good afternoon, Seiji-Kun!" She greeted with a happily lit smile, brimming her features. A slightly flustered, much for her taste anyway.

"Oh?" She noticed his expression, "Did I scare you, Seiji-Kun? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He merely shook his at that, dismissing it with a comforting yet stoic tone, "No, it's all right. You've just caught me off guard, that is all." He spoke before altering their subject, "Though, you called me out here, didnt you?" 

"Yep!" She replied as she lifted up the boxes that were dwelling within her hands, "I made us lunch!"

The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. The male dawning a fancy white uniform invariably appreciated the stretch. This his imaginary twilight but it was considerably loosening and continued stimulating his spirits as he required. 

Most physiques we're already home and exercising their rest and here he was contravening that dominion… and dividing it for a lady, no less. Then again, he habitually lingered up during the ungodly hours at his contemporary residences training as arduous as he could until he was bruised so he reckoned this wasn't as defective at regularly disciplining himself by swaggering his Kanata around.

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. It was getting more unpropitious as the consequences passed and he needed to get home to his little relative. Though he was sure that the young boy would understand why he was going to be late. Unfortunately so. He was the one who happened to dragged his brother into going out with the peach-haired female… alone. It was extraordinarily unmanageable but he subsequently gave up for the mere conclusion that there was no winning with them.

"Well, this day… was surely interesting." 

She was the first to inexplicably crumble their eerie silence from within the nightfall. Influencing out the mere reality. The mere accents divulged him out of his solicitudes. 

"Y-Yeah, it’s just as you said," He naturally corresponded with her on that part, not dwelling into the thesis too intensely, "Though, I think we should head home soon. It's getting quite late…"

She nonchalantly acknowledged, “Hm, sure. If you want.”

He swerved his head to glance at her with his glasses, sputtering up the very will-power he had to do so. Merely reflecting her frame within the glass. A stoic expression is written on her features. With the peace colored bangs of her upper complexion, he couldn't stare into her unknown shade of eyes. He assumed that was for the best, he didn't want to get lost in their girly nature. It was rather hard to tell with her emotions. What was she possibly thinking in that little head of hers? 

Their odd yet working relationship is what he kept reflecting on. He was afraid of girls, of course, he was. With every fiber of his being the fear was surely eating away at him alive but with her. She rarely talks a lot. Only speaking when she had too or when she felt like it was a good thing for him. Despite still being afraid of females she wasn't like most of them.

She managed to slip her hands against the white fabric of his gloves, indifferently grasping his hand, holding it. With an unexpected tangibility, instinctively losing his calm and thinking behavior. He froze in place, merely tensing at the slight from her. It was delicate but also prideful. His heart was skipping a mere vibration, he suspended in distance, shrieking inappreciably. The libation of his glasses fracturing from the sides, as his face stirred in intensity. 

"What is it?" She stoically suspected, essentially drained her margins with an inadequate glower, "You aren't afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" 

Felt his interiors twisted, swirling inside a terrifying awareness of nausea. The handling, brushing, the insignificant texture remained a foreign indication to him. The unforeseen activities from her coveted to propel himself away from her but he assumed that she was okay.

"It's just… I never held hands with anyone before, especially _not_ with a g-girl…!" 

She crooned, slightly sniggering at him, "I can tell by your reaction." she sounded awfully reassuring towards him. Her tone was professedly tantalizing, outwitting him? She hummed, relatively satisfied with his statements, “Than, I will be the first the hold my little beloved knight’s hands.”

He ponderously nodded his head, considering that it was okay to do this… Though he wasn’t sure if she was okay with this, was she? He needed to know.

“Is that okay with you?”

“Hm?” She swerved her head to glimpse at him, essentially confused by his statements, “What do you mean by that?”

He woodenly shook his head, exercising another profound inspiration, “I mean, are you really okay with um… H-holding hands with me?”

“For someone who is supposed to be a Knight you sure do fret a lot,” She teased, “Are uncomfortable with this?”

He was expeditious to shake that off, "N-No! Of course, not!" Stutteringly quarreling with her claim and catechism, “Really, it’s okay!” He quivers nervously trying his best to regain his composure thoroughly, “As I said before… I just never held hands with anymore before!”

She pretended with a melodious smile in return, "Don’t worry about it too much, you'll get used to that feeling." 

“I… hope you’re right, in that case.”

He didn't exactly know how to properly respond to that. Instead, the sudden heat rushing towards his cheeks merely grew. Swelling his core and he hated everything about it. 

“My little knight, you really quite something.”

_‘Hm, so this is the popular Hanazono Eden, Vile Ranma was discussing before.’_

He stood straight on top of the railings, pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy--one he was all too familiar with.


	23. STUFF FROM OTHER ACCOUNT

## "Die For You"

> _Their functions were reasonable, manageable to pursue. It wasn’t hard to understand much. He'd believed. An uncomplicated yet jumbled unintelligible puzzle and the CEO was the adhesive sticking the other two together. He remained fond of that, particularly affectionate of that insincerity. Really, Kyouya had the importance. He stayed the administration, their master. Pronouncing the shots, giving them homes and names. Having his fingers around their hidden straps. The fingers he had on him, was over-growing and it lasted. Grasping around their necks in a tight pull._

### Work Text:

The only purgatory they comprehended was without Gaen Kyouya...

Their savior, their significance in this destructive universe... The hope that they had to look up too. Sophia Sakharov and Aragami Rouga, so comparable yet so distinctive. He would stroll and they would accompany approximately. His sways were their commands. Rouga aspired to merely help him mature and become a bounteous vigorous physique. Sophia only desired to accommodate his intentions to rebuild and slaughter the world. Kyouya was almost a bright light, guiding them both a propose in life.

Their functions were reasonable, manageable to pursue. It wasn’t hard to understand much. He'd believed. An uncomplicated yet jumbled unintelligible puzzle and the CEO was the adhesive sticking the other two together. He remained fond of that, particularly affectionate of that insincerity. Really, Kyouya had the importance. He stayed the administration, their master. Pronouncing the shots, giving them homes and names. Having his fingers around their hidden straps. The fingers he had on him, was over-growing and it lasted. Grasping around their necks in a tight pull.

Rouga, he was his undersized animal, his wolf. The one who would preserve him. Frequently barking back when they felt denounced by something or someone else. Sophia, she continued being his diminutive kitten. Cats were distinguished to be refrigerated and regularly clawed back if they were despoiled or if they felt like it was important to address.

They were loyal, like pets should be, he assumed. But did that make them something more? Did he want something more with her? What was the feeling? The spark?

Kyouya eschewed these foolish grown-ups. Petty adults that he continued to operate among. The insignificant statement presented him, indifferent to the disturbances. While he appeared as he regarded them to the world but on the inside—he felt nothing but a burning passion of pure hate dwelling within the inside. A dulling like characteristic. The measure of his serum concentrated coded eyes shimmer with an artificial glee towards their sways. The distance that the edge of his lips would ostensibly be waved to a pleasant simper. Felicitously beaming...

Rouga would go throw the pain to save him, still believing that his old friend was inside. Sophia would voluntarily give her presence, go through the most appalling torment just for him. Suspending her, misappropriating away everything but she didn't consider herself when she was with Kyouya. Plainly him. His promises... An increasing pit lodging inside of the grey-haired when they just left him. Unequaled. Isolated. Dismal and stiff. The authenticity... the bitter harsh life being asphyxiated on him. His shine was submerging in misfortune, grief. He would cry but he couldn't. He can't. Tears wouldn't fall. His flotilla eyes fragmented and eradicated. His observations were disrupted. He couldn't converge on anything else but them. Why must it be them? Why were his responses so complex? Why did he have to feel this way? At this moment, he envies he didn't bother at all... That characteristic transpired presently snapping her essence as she relocated near him but that sentiment wasn’t unavoidably but didn't conceive of why that was the cast. Duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful characteristic... Twinge? Antipathy? Wretchedness? Apprehensive?

His sensitivity remained solely sprinting, drumming as vigorously as she eternally perceived it advanced, almost as if was rather suffocating explanation the tapping of his spurs. Reasoning brutally scorching within her remembrance. Everything about him drove her insides to swirl as he introduced with the disqualify their bestowed participation repeatedly. He’d sensed the sensations frequently.

What would Kyouya think? Would he even worry if Rouga would die for him? What about Sophia? Why couldn't he understand his childhood friend?

They were sincere friends...

Right?

"Kyouya... what are you thinking?"

No reponses as he whispers inside the darkness. But that was expected. He was alone inside the darkness, leaving him behind.

His words, music. The rhythmic tone that encouraged their interiors to swirl. Even if the sky was flying, despite the awful pain, they would die for him. Kyouya lost his ways but Sophia was incapable of seeing that. Far too gone with his sways and music They would die for him, mindlessly throwing their careers away just for him and only him. He had both teens by the strings of their essences. His endeared childhood friends. Accelerating the right switches to allow himself inside their intentions.

Rouga and Sophia had a mysterious attachment thanks to Kyouya but he nevertheless heeded concerning the white-haired female. She wasn't a good person but he wanted to fix her, too. Despite all of that, Rouga wanted to help both see. His childhood friends. They used to smile with him, go outside and play buddyfight. They used to be happy but now, they were in a dreadful mess. Taking all of his will to run along without him, he still did it. Recognizing they both were lost with their plans, he just wanted them both to see that this wasn't the right path. That they can be happy.

Someday... he'll be happy with them... he would save them.

### Actions

* * *

* * *

## Conviviality

> _Davide commenced yanking the blankets from the edges, striving to finally get thoroughly satisfied. However, he was more of the foldings continued uprooting, barely bequeathing some for Sophia in revenue and borrowing from Magoroku once more. Sophia was someplace. Excelling something that Davide could care less about. Possibly arranging womanly things. So she couldn’t be irritated but Magoroku continually appropriated the most detrimental with his two sweethearts._

### Work Text:

Davide commenced yanking the blankets from the edges, striving to finally get thoroughly satisfied. However, he was more of the foldings continued uprooting, barely bequeathing some for Sophia in revenue and borrowing from Magoroku once more. Sophia was someplace. Excelling something that Davide could care less about. Possibly arranging womanly things. So she couldn’t be irritated but Magoroku continually appropriated the most detrimental with his two sweethearts.

"Hey…!" Magoroku beckoned annoyingly towards the taller male sitting next to him as he arose to protest about the coatings being steered away from him, "Don't take all of the blankets from me!"

Davide snorted in response, "Nah, I think you're going to be dainty, Magoroku-chan~!" 

"Well, S-Sophia is going to be furious when she comes back in here to find no blankets on her side."

Rolling his miniature black eyes indolently, "I don't even give a shit about whether or not she has a damn blanket to use."

The edge of the tan-haired's rims strained to a scowl, grimacing at his convenience of profanities, "You should care, Davide! She's our girlfriend!" 

" _Your_ girlfriend, Magoroku-chan," He affirmed indifferently, improving him while swinging his extremities, "Remember? We're both sharing you."

“That’s right…” Magoroku whimpers, “B-but! I still want you to get along!”

Davide merely dismisses that and snickers, “You know that isn’t just going to simply happen, Magoroku-chan.”

That’s… was true. Davide and Sophia had an extraordinarily… clashing connection with each other. Sophia remained serious, moderate, maliciously hostile. Davide continued facetious, ridiculing, and often violated the jurisdictions. The blonde’s mocking often ticked the female off, leaving her to lose her composer. Let’s just say they were implicit antagonists for his affection when they both had a portion of his soul. Still, he only required they would get along together so he didn’t have to agonize about neglecting them alone. 

Magoroku and Davide ended up dragging the blankets away from each other, resisting to engage down. The males were incomparably concentrated on attempting to triumph over the sheaths that they didn’t regard the female soundlessly enrolled in their shared dormitory. Until they felt another presence of her pressing her slim body against the mattress, feeling the weight being hauled down by the pressure. Instantly stopping their struggles and turned their heads to find the female stoically settling a frivolous melancholy blanket with melodious trippings on her frame, appearing moderately intimate with the sheets.

“Hey…?” Magoroku began, pointing at the fresh item, “Where did you that blanket, Sophia?”

“My personal blanket,” She discoursed, radiating at them in a pitiful position.

“Oh? I never knew you had one…” He answered almost distracted, before his navy coded eyes shimmer with an impression, stirring closer towards her and seizing her hands with his, “Oh! Sophia! Can you please share your blanket with me!?” Completely forgetting about an intimate reservation for a consequence and tilting forward, approximately nudging her muzzle with his, “Davide over here is hogging all of the blankets again!” 

Sophia narrowed her eyes, nearly sweatdropping in humanity as she gazed at him before elevating her arms, arranging them on Magoroku’s joints.

“Huh?” 

He raised his eyelids in mere confusion from her sudden actions but made no effort to push away. As he felt himself being pushed into the bed, nearly falling as she thrust him down until his back softly compressed against the coverings. Laying there as his body merely tensed up from this. Before he could separate his lips to articulate, Sophia makes herself satisfied by positioning herself on his chest, covering the blankets on them, and resting her head against his chest without stating anything. The white-haired rested her hand near his throat as her soft white hair started tickling her skin. Her icy peeing remained seemingly glued to his face. 

His muscles tightened by the sudden actions as he felt the radioactivity hastening towards his cheeks, not expecting her to accept so easily to his jeering or actually snuggle with his structure without resolution. 

“Don’t hog Magoroku-chan all to yourself, Ice Queen~!” Davide’s voice suspended the inconvenient taciturnity almost jealously rosed, verbalized as if he was envious that she concluded possessing him. 

Not long Davide shifted closer and forcibly took hold of Magoroku’s other half, pressing his chin against the tips of his hair, tickling his skin while holding him. As Magoroku felt his insides twisting further than before, as he became flustered, red-tinged discoloring his cheeks as he whimpers by the sudden actions. This was beyond anticipated, debating and disputing about blankets and just aspired to be warm and inhabitable in the duskiness shortly altered to being engulfed by the amiability of his beloved partners. 

His muscles involuntarily tensed by their impromptu activities. His sensitivity was ostensibly thumping massively within his chest, pounding inside his ears. He could barely breathe the sudden turn of events. His body was engulfed by the sudden warmth of their bodies. Feeling their body heat against his. Pressing down on his, being taken aback with their sudden actions.

He was caught in the midst of their web once more. It wasn't abnormal that Davide and Sophia would just wander into their bedroom and cling to him as he was snoring in the night with one of the cutest smiles imaginable. Magoroku always had the same sleep routine, unlike Sophia and Davide who would just sleep and fall asleep whenever they felt like. A deep crimson color flushing out his features as he felt the weight of the bed being pressed down before him. As the blanket remaining dripped loosely off their frames. 

Sophia and Davide clinging effortlessly to his sides, maintaining him sticky, almost passively and possessively clinging to their sides without much authority. Clinging to his sides with ease, wrapping their arms around his waist and placing the palms of their fronts on his chest, wordlessly.

The other was being quite mindful of where the other hands were located so they wouldn't bother the other. Despite how much Davide was aching to push the female off the bed and have Magoroku all to himself being sure that Sophia was possibly thinking the same thing.

* * *

* * *

## Faith, Stars, Dreams

> _Magoroku was the primary to get ready, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. Today, they planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Making sure he was fully ready and dressed to face the bitter cold that this winter had to offer them. Davide was the first to push the door open and encompass out without stating anything else after. Sophia wordlessly complied, feeling the coldness brushing against her frame._

### Work Text:

Magoroku was the primary to get ready, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. Today, they planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Making sure he was fully ready and dressed to face the bitter cold that this winter had to offer them. Davide was the first to push the door open and encompass out without stating anything else after. Sophia wordlessly complied, feeling the coldness brushing against her frame. 

“Sophia! Davide!” The tan-haired raised his voice calling out for the other two as they simply walked out of the house in the winter snow, “Where are you both going?”

Utilizing his head, steering note that their sanctions on the ranks were still filled with their coats, gloves, and more winter garments. His navy coded eyes in mere shock at the fact that their coats were still hanging on the racks.

“Oh, dear…” He merely sweats at this outcome, enunciated outrageously disquiet, “They forgot to put on their coats, again!” 

Hastily cruising towards the hooks without many thoughts, groaning worryingly, “Honestly. How many times do I have to warn them about going out in the cold without any protection!?”

discreetly taking all off their winter clothes from the racks and quickly ran out the door to follow his two lovers. Not before clumsily, making sure that they secured their entrance. Wouldn’t want anything bad happening. 

“Sophia! Davide!” He called as loudly as he could as he rushed towards him, hoping they would stop, “Wait up! I have y _—AH!”_ But faith as other plans for him, and he felt himself trip on one of his shoes. Yelping with wide eyes and plummeting to the ground. He still held his arms in the air, hoping that he wouldn’t demolish their only source of warmth by the snow below. 

From his spot on the ground, he heard the snickering from Davide, “Heh, even with the snow Magoroku-chan is still tripping~!”

Magoroku apprehended that and only let out a grunt in reply, forcing himself up to face the two as they were already staring at him. Settled his arms up with wide eyes, glowering at them, “

“Why are you holding my jacket?” She intended stoically. Noticing the items he was holding close.

“Oh? Um… Uh…” He lowered his gaze, almost speechless by this. He shook out of his ponderous daze. Swaying his head, pouting at them, “D-Do I need to do myself?” 

He didn’t bother to wait for the others to respond to his harsh words instead. Dramatically making their way towards the source of his issues. Her cheeks tinged with a soft pinkish red type of coloring. Lacquering her pale cheeks with a flimsy red, flustered by the cold. He supposed. She stood still and sniffed, sniffling at his fresh actions.

“What are you doing?” She proposed.

Pulling her arms out, putting the coat on for her before raising her waist, putting her groves, and placing the hat on top of her head.

“You don’t need to help me, Shido.” She merely frowns, bothered at his struggles but didn’t bother to thrust him aside, “I can do myself, I have no use for you,” She went to swiftly grab the bonnet from him but he was shockingly quicker, stumblingly raising his hands as high as he could cause her to miss with a mere grunt in annoyance at her frustrations. Fortuitously for him, he remained taller than her making it easier for him.

“Ugh, when did you mature so sharp?”

Magoroku apprehensively tittered at that, “C-Calm down, Sophia!” Carefully warning her, knowing that she was bothered and annoyed with him, lowering his back down 

Closing her eyes as he escorted her hands back down to her sides, and stood still. Keeping her stoic and devoid expression, “Fine. Just hurry up.”

“Of course!” Placing her hat on top of her head and finally wrapping the blue scarf around her neck, looping it lightly making sure that she’d kept her warmness, “There, nice and warm now!” Pecking her softly on the cheeks with his lips as he held back a flustered tone from his actions, gazing to the side. The male was smiling brightly at her before making sure his way towards his male, “Your turn, Davide~!” 

The blonde nearly shook his head, “Oi, I think I already know how I put on my own clothes, Magoroku-chan.”

Magoroku didn’t fret to finance away from but allured closer, swirling his eyes at his statements, “Now, now... If you knew how to put them on you wouldn’t have neglected them on the racks,” He explained merely disappointedly and worryingly as he stretched closer, “I’m going to do the same as I did for Sophia. Please, hold still.”

Davide couldn’t reject this, grumbling annoyingly, “Fine. Have it your way!” 

Magoroku only smiles in reply as he did the same for what he Sophia, repeating the same steps and also planting a soft peck on the cheeks almost.

* * *

“Hm?” Davide lips folded to a maliciously grinning, licking his lips as he was now possessing a conception as Magoroku and Sophia were conveying in the background about their plans. Lowering his knees and reaching towards the snow, creating two balls of snow. Hiding one of them behind his back.

“Hey, Ice Queen~!” He mockingly called her name, “Eat this!” With that, he pitches the ball of snow from his hand towards her as hard as he could, laughing instantly at her. 

She instantly saw that coming from a mile away and she hastily shifted to the side. Narrowing her eyes at him, glaring at his efforts, “What a cheat trick.”

He only simpered further, “Oi, I’m finish yet~!” With his words, he throws another one that he’d hidden behind his back. 

“What?” She confusedly screeched as the article smooched her across the face, spreading out. Leaving a mere drop of water and small pieces of ice dented on her features. Not expecting to be hit with one. Sweating dropping, hunching her frame awkwardly, as her bright blue eyes dilated. Distinctly being abashed by the unforeseen snow dwelling on her characteristics. 

“What? You don’t like the ice on your face~?” He suspected teasingly.

People were watching them. Others were out and here she continued being humiliated by her juvenile boyfriend’s boyfriend. Slowly losing her stoic and calm composure by the sudden events. He kept laughing and tossing jabs that made her mind endlessly spin with doubt and darkness. 

“Heh, that look on your face is pieceless, I’ll tell ya~!” He laughed at her as he sticks his tongue at her, “Hehe~! You look even better cover in the snow!”

“Davide! Why you…!” She enriched inconvenience as she grimaces, “You’ll pay for that!”

“Bring it, Ice Queen~!” He kept his gang sighs up, snorting and challenging her.

She took out her glowing card, as she accumulated up some of the snow before throwing him.

“Ah!?” The tan-haired commenced to alarm at this abrupt reversal of situations, “Stop it, both of you!”

But of course, they didn’t listen to him and kept launching snow at one another continuously before they were subsequently drenched and collapsed from utilizing their capability to maltreat the opposite to the floor. Shocking near each other, merely sweating and panting.

“I really resent you…”

Davide drowsed his head at that, as he flicked some of the snowfall off her white hair, “So do I, actually.” The end of his lips curved to a smile, “I just love to hate you, I guess~!”

Magoroku managed to get hit once and twice and annoyingly yelp in agony, getting hammered with snowballs hurt a lot more then he’d estimated they would, “That hurts... “ Murmuring beneath his inspiration as dusted the snow off his coating before making his way towards the two who were discussing something but Magoroku couldn’t make it out on what they were 

“I’m surprised you two got wearied so easily and the day has only just begun, too.” He articulated as he sauntered towards them both.

Both of them glimpse up to confront the male standing them in front of them. Dawning an afflicted smile on his features. 

“Hey, Magoroku-chan~! Wanna join us in the snow?” He generously yet teasingly suggested a spot near him.

Magoroku awkwardly sweatdropped at that, “N-No thanks!” Dismissing that offered, “I think I had enough being covered in snow for a day.”

Davide merely shrugged that off.

“I’m guessing you’re done throwing snowballs at each other?”

"I guess so..." Davide was the first to answer him, turning his head to face Sophia next, "Hm, how about you, Ice Queen?"

Sophia closed her eyes and began to raised from her footing on the snow, allowing the spare pieces to fall from her frame, "This ended up being a waste of time."

* * *

* * *

## Unexpected

> _Clumsily they both rested in bed. He was laying next to the girl no less! Heart racing, flushing as they were gazing at one another while she was grasping his hands. At least the purple-haired thought she was gazing at him but he couldn't exactly tell from her light peach bangs covering her upperparts. Her typical stoic matter shifted to a pleasant smile. One of pure satisfaction as she kept gripping on his fingers. Merely engulfing in the warmth. At least, she was silently doing this instead of talking. He supposed..._

### Work Text:

And being a girl that she was, had a normal effect that all girls did… Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaggering in the back of his consciousness. Reflections shifted increasingly saturated with panic and irrationally. 

Her colored eyes professedly gazing at him, scrutinizing him. Her gaze ostensibly decreases at his unforeseen alterations. At least, he would believe so if that was the case but how did she see with those weird bangs covering her sights? Maybe he was overwhelmed, overthinking that slightest detail. Unlike him, particularly he needed his glasses to be able to see as without them his vision wasn't all that great. 

Shunning every moment of this, requiring nothing more than for her just to bequeath him be and cease messing around with his feelings.

One that used to address his essence waved whenever he saw her around. The sensitivity was invariably complicated. Glasses merely cracked along the rims of the sharp glass and his face is stained with the heat rushing towards his cheeks at the time. Raising his arms, using the mere tips of his gloved fingers to suitably fix his glasses before pushing them up, making sure that they didn’t end up falling to the floor or breaking further than before, that is.

Miss Mamakari Megumi…

Clumsily they both rested in bed. He was laying next to the girl no less! Heart racing, flushing as they were gazing at one another while she was grasping his hands. At least the purple-haired thought she was gazing at him but he couldn't exactly tell from her light peach bangs covering her upperparts. Her typical stoic matter shifted to a pleasant smile. One of pure satisfaction as she kept gripping on his fingers. Merely engulfing in the warmth. At least, she was silently doing this instead of talking. He supposed...

* * *

* * *

## Luminous Shimmers

> _From the derivation, he was considerably skeptical about this. And why shouldn’t he be? He was intelligent, exercising into account, every scarce possible, and activity. Using them to help better understand those around him and what evil that was working above all else. But he was also very caring — especially to those he cares about the most — his beloved little brother and buddy. He craved nothing more than to bestow his father — to everyone else also — that he was competent in protecting them along with those who necessitate it the most._

### Work Text:

From the derivation, he was considerably skeptical about this. And why shouldn’t he be? He was intelligent, exercising into account, every scarce possible, and activity. Using them to help better understand those around him and what evil that was working above all else. But he was also very caring — especially to those he cares about the most — his beloved little brother and buddy. He craved nothing more than to bestow his father — to everyone else also — that he was competent in protecting them along with those who necessitate it the most. 

Wearying, not a single need to slacken on his efforts and he didn’t want to either, he couldn’t. Even if he wasn’t physically working, he was thinking harshly about ideas and future plans. Still, this was moderately getting to him, not even to his enormous studying could he begin to understand this… and it was with a girl no less. Every invisible speck of their connection together, studying the dynamic immensely. About them. And about her… the short light peace-haired female dawning different shades of grey; Miss Mamakari Megumi… 

And being a girl that she was, had a normal effect that all girls did… Dismay, dread loading his kernel. He prevailed as a sheer pansy when it came to the unpleasant topic of females. Even the mere presence of one made him shiver in pure fear. His body shaking, his heart beating rapidly within his chest. His thoughts swaggering in the back of his consciousness. Reflections shifted increasingly saturated with panic and irrationally. 

His face, blazing with pure dawn-tinted and red as if he was currently being baked alive. Hearing their voice ringing inside his eyes made his body tensed, having no skepticism to touch him. He was rather unsure if he could fully trust her, after all, a healthy relationship was bound by mere trust and honesty. It was important, very. But how did he know he could trust her? She didn't seem like the type to cheat with anyone let alone go behind their backs and lies unless Jin wanted her too but even then… he did have difficulty with trust with others. 

Her colored eyes professedly gazing at him, scrutinizing him. Her gaze ostensibly decreases at his unforeseen alterations. At least, he would believe so if that was the case but how did she see with those weird bangs covering her sights? Maybe he was overwhelmed, overthinking that slightest detail. Unlike him, particularly he needed his glasses to be able to see as without them his vision wasn't all that great.

Shunning every moment of this, requiring nothing more than for her just to bequeath him be and cease messing around with his feelings.

One that used to address his essence waved whenever he saw her around. The sensitivity was invariably complicated. Glasses merely cracked along the rims of the sharp glass and his face is stained with the heat rushing towards his cheeks at the time. Raising his arms, using the mere tips of his gloved fingers to suitably fix his glasses before pushing them up, making sure that they didn’t end up falling to the floor or breaking further than before, that is.

Miss Mamakari Megumi… 

He couldn’t help but reciprocate that name inside his mind once more. She would curve her lips to a petite smile at him, seemingly enjoying the winds or being happy by this but wouldn’t say much. Or really, anything at all towards him. Not being the one for words, seemingly letting others speak their mind instead. As she stoically listens. And that means, letting Jin take all of the words in. Only speaking to tease Jin about things. She was quite good at teasing the young male, for his words and odd tricks. From his views, it seems she was the one to openly tease him. And only ever seeing that soft smile, rare and rather sweet when she was with Jin, out of all people. As if, Megumi felt sincerely delighted with Jin and that made him think now… he didn’t think about it much before (since that wasn’t his focus, he wasn’t merely concentrated on that, his love life, only on his obligations as a Buddy Police Office to consider much of his own feelings) but he wanted to know now what their true relationship was. 

A stoic girl from one the seventh grade. Ordinarily breaking the rules without caring much or giving much thought to their plans. Mostly keeping to herself at this point but also a female who commonly hangs around Magatsu Jin. She was his tuner, in a mere sense. Zanya would surmise. Despite all of that, he still held high regard for her. The purple-haired commonly sees her hanging around him. Often reminding uncommunicative and still; only voicing out some witting comment when Jin was being a fool. And he was their foundation… Jin was the reason they were together, not directly but with the recent events during their prime of trying to get him back. Clearly, they both care about him, being what he assumed was close friends. 

But even the start, she wasn't exactly like most girls he would encounter. It took a lot of planning, supposing, and even their emotions to be buried inside of them to admit it. Having an awful happen of keeping everything down and suppression was a huge factor…

Their unusual yet effective relationship is what he kept reflecting on. He was petrified of girls, of course, he was. That insignificant intelligence provoked him to merely quiver and throttle on his declarations. Accuracy, girls would always make him embarrassed. The entirety that he perpetually observes as a devastating hesitation of facing. He continuously had this one terror, munching away at him to his very essence. Splitting him independently at the margins. His impressions on what a female was truly like remained saddled with conversing, suffocating uttering that he couldn’t simply take. He couldn’t handle that, talking. He hated that.

With every fiber of his being the fear was surely eating away at him alive but with her. She rarely talks a lot. Only speaking when she had too or when she felt like it was a good thing for him. Despite still being afraid of females she wasn't like most of them.

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. 

She didn't like being home much because of this. And along the way, she ended up bumping into Jin. A young male who was dorky for her taste… one who brightly shows her what it was to truly be happy. Beaming at her, picking her by the mere dice of it all.

Jin was her childhood best friend, opening up to him regardless and often teasing him. He was rather dorky but enjoyable. His nature made her happy and more open. Beaming, teasing him was fun as well. 

She thought he was a pain, odd, and dorky. But kinda adorable… In a sense. She assumed. Not being sure why she was so drawn to him but she was.

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The obscurity remained resentful, provoking him to tremble feathers to his kernel. As his fleecy animal-like ears shuddering at the insignificant quality of crumbling petals and trees shrieking within the inflection circumstances. 

The evening was perpetually indeterminately fibrous, the undivided substantiality was premised on prickling, melancholy, and afflicted sojourning sheltered from the dimmest of adumbrations, void of unspecified satisfaction bearing delight. Distinct utterances that he would utilize just for these horrendous sensations he underwent with her and with any other girl foolish enough to come into contact with him. He would freak out and withstood the pure uncertainty exhibiting in the broken cracks of his glasses.

Tolerating those activities with the prevailing construction of his essence. Enormously critical to the kernel as the tempest terminated up sweeping antiquity as if it denoted oblivion.

Deep long purple coded hair up in a nape, bound by a simple string of thick white coloring bangs, keeping the hair in place. He prefers to retain his lengthy hair knotted in a scone. Too better to assist with the culmination, if you will. The purple strands ostensibly flowing down to near his waistline but mostly to his joints. Delicate and silky, profuse, and smoothly severed in place. Navy coded eyes, ones that he declines to contemplate at _—_ opening not be squandered within their gaze. He didn't aspire to be suffered. Impenetrable luminous cerulean colored hoodie _—_ a shade he _—_ predestination memorized, being forever bound within his memory to think much of what else. Such a sumptuous lady, he'd estimated. Far too caring for her own welfare. Melodious decision but remained charged with electricity.

The obscurity remained sharp, astringent. The breezes professedly piping within the nocturnal skies without fail. The moon towering and glistening on their structures as they cruised down the devoid squares together in insignificant silence. The male dawning a fancy white uniform invariably appreciated the stretch. This his imaginary twilight but it was considerably loosening and continued stimulating his spirits as he required. 

Most physiques we're already home and exercising their rest and here he was contravening that dominion… and dividing it for a lady, no less. Then again, he habitually lingered up during the ungodly hours at his contemporary residences training as arduous as he could until he was bruised so he reckoned this wasn't as defective at regularly disciplining himself by swaggering his Kanata around.

The moonlight luminescence of the moon glistening. Radiance, a comprehensive luna, comprising sufficiently qualified to observe with the courses of indications. Murky and mysterious in nature. It was getting more unpropitious as the consequences passed and he needed to get home to his little relative. Though he was sure that the young boy would understand why he was going to be late. Unfortunately so. He was the one who happened to dragged his brother into going out with the peach-haired female… alone. It was extraordinarily unmanageable but he subsequently gave up for the mere conclusion that there was no winning with them.

"Well, this day… was surely interesting." 

She was the first to inexplicably crumble their eerie silence from within the nightfall. Influencing out the mere reality. The mere accents divulged him out of his solicitudes. 

"Y-Yeah, it’s just as you said," He naturally corresponded with her on that element, not dwelling into the thesis too intensely. Harmonizing to her and greeted his head in retort. But it was growing bleaker by the minute, most dreadfully so but he was more than just unhesitant to deal with the nightly breezes. 

He was trained for this. Nevertheless, he wasn't certain about her. How did she feel about the weather? Was she cold from this, maybe simply freezing? She didn't seem all that bothered at this point. 

"Though, It's getting quite late…" awkwardly adjusting his glasses, advising her, "I think we should head back soon.”

She nonchalantly acknowledged, “Hm, sure. If you want.”

She paused, glancing up at the sky without much thought, stoically gazing up at the moonlit azure. In truth, she didn't really want to leave, not today. Never. This twilight was relaxing for her. The peace-haired girl was merely used to the feeling. The breeze, the brightness of the mood-building, and giving her a path in life. 

He swerved his head to glance at her with his glasses, sputtering up the very will-power he had to do so. Merely reflecting her frame within the glass. Her hair, almost colored in a light tone of peace. A fitting color for her he would accept. Niggardly delicate sunrise locks, more diminutive than his, that is...

A stoic expression is written on her features. Omitting him incompetent to determine her sensations. With the peace colored bangs of her upper complexion, he couldn't stare into her unknown shade of orbs. He assumed that was for the best, he didn't want to get lost in their girly nature. It was rather hard to tell with her emotions. What was she possibly thinking in that little head of hers? 

"What's wrong?" 

"The night…" she spoke once more, "it's quite peaceful, don't you think?"

"I suppose." 

"Jin and I usually hang inside the alleyways just for fun…"

He didn't respond instead of letting her finally speak further. It was rather seeing her speak so much but he didn't much that, no at all. Taking in on that information 

"I think we should do that together."

The next thing took him by surprise. She managed to slip her hands against the white fabric of his gloves, indifferently grasping his hand, holding it. With an unexpected tangibility, instinctively losing his calm and thinking behavior. He froze in place, merely tensing at the slight from her. It was delicate but also prideful. His heart was skipping a mere vibration, he suspended in distance, shrieking inappreciably. The libation of his glasses fracturing from the sides, as his face stirred in intensity. 

"What is it?" She stoically suspected, essentially drained her margins with an inadequate glower, "You aren't afraid to hold hands with a girl, are you?" 

Felt his interiors twisted, swirling inside a terrifying awareness of nausea. The handling, brushing, the insignificant texture remained a foreign indication to him. The unforeseen activities from her coveted to propel himself away from her but he assumed that she was okay.

"It's just… I never held hands with anyone before, especially _not_ with a g-girl…!" 

She crooned, slightly sniggering at him, "I can tell by your reaction." she sounded objectionably reassuring towards him. Her nature was professedly tantalizing, baffling him? She hummed, relatively satisfied with his statements, “Then, shall I be the first to hold my little beloved knight’s hands?" 

Her voice seemingly teasing him with the little nickname. Ever since this aspect, she had slightly altered her unfoldings towards him. Ostensibly still being stoically charged but he could see that slight grin from the end of her lips.

He ponderously nodded his head, considering that it was okay to do this… Though he wasn’t sure if she was okay with this, was she? He needed to know.

“I-Is that okay with you, I-I mean?”

“Hm?” She swerved her head to glimpse at him, essentially confused by his statements, “What do you mean by that?”

He woodenly shook his head, exercising another profound inspiration, “I mean, are you really okay with um… H-holding hands with me?” Really, it was a foolish question… But one that he couldn't help but wonder...

“For someone who is supposed to be a Knight you sure do fret a lot." She teased, merely smirking almost happily towards him.

"Oh...um...I…"

“Are you uncomfortable with this?”

He was expeditious to shake that off, "N-No! Of course, not!" Stutteringly quarreling with her claim and catechism, “Really, it’s okay!” He quivers nervously trying his best to regain his composure thoroughly, “As I said before… I-I just never held hands with anyone before!”

She pretended with a melodious smile in return, "Don’t worry about it too much, you'll get used to that feeling." 

“I… hope you’re right, in that case.”

He didn't exactly know how to properly respond to that. Instead, the sudden heat rushing towards his cheeks merely grew. Swelling his core and he hated everything about it.

"Anyway, let's go." 

A rather stern voice filling his ears as she began to pull him from his position of remaining still on the floors his foot merely glued to the ground in embarrassment and tensing his muscles.

"Huh? Wait! Where are you taking me!?"

“You will see.”

* * *

"Oh? I should take you home."

She seems surprised to hear such words, "Why do you want to do that?"

"Just… so you don't get hurt or anything…" He awkwardly admitted. Fumbling with his words, almost.

"Oh?" She merely hummed, "Is the little knight concerned with my safety?"

"Y-yes, I am," he conceded. 

He wasn't the one to lie, regardless of what it was. He was truthfully ethical to everyone around him. He wasn't the one to merely sugarcoat his words and feelings either. Even if there was a most likely chance of her not getting hurt it didn't stop him, far from it if he was being truthful here.

Readjusting the center of his glasses once more as he cleared his throat, "Night happens to be a time when nasty people come out."

"And? There are nasty people in the day, too."

"I'm aware of that…"

"Are you worried something bad is going to happen to me if I leave by myself?"

It was the same question as before or at least another embodiment of the invention she was querying beforehand that is. She didn't wait to respond.

* * *

“You really are quite something, my little knight."

Their affectionate smiles, the way the end of their lips seemingly curl up to pleasant features, noting that they were happy for whatever given reason was presented. 

The extreme concept of devotion was foreign to him. Never enduring before-mentioned warmth. The individual intention of the assumption of concupiscence was bewildering. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

## Accommodates

> _A reasonable conference, a straightforward declaration._
> 
>  _The young reporter repeated in her subconscious, ingenious enough. Retaining secrets exactly her fortake nor did she have the need to hide anything from him or anyone else. She was a reporter, it was her sole duty to follow the rules. But she was far too nice and kind for her own good to do such a thing. Even if she possibly did, Kyouya would uncover them, every single one of them without much effort. Keeping secrets from him wasn't going to work_

### Work Text:

A reasonable conference, a straightforward declaration. 

The young reporter repeated in her subconscious, ingenious enough. Retaining secrets exactly her fortake nor did she have the need to hide anything from him or anyone else. She was a reporter, it was her sole duty to follow the rules. But she was far too nice and kind for her own good to do such a thing. Even if she possibly did, Kyouya would uncover them, every single one of them without much effort. Keeping secrets from him wasn't going to work.

The exhibition appears to be far too devoid, even for her standards. Nothing was going to go wrong but that didn't stop her from worrying about whether she was decent enough or not. A tough outcome this would be, wouldn't it?"

She waited for his orders. Odd and still. Awkwardly tapping the tips of her fingers on her mic simply waiting for him to come out and at least speak something. Anything really. She didn't have to wait long it seems...

He entered the room as the tapping of his shoes filled her eyes, instantly parking up by the noise. Finally with a soft smile towards her, "Miss. Paruko, good evening."

She clumsily nodded her head, "G-Good evening, Kyouya-sama!" 

The smile didn't fade from his features as he was casually shifting closer towards her frame. Reaching out from the small mic that was safely cupped inside her pale fingers. Doing as he pleases.

"You don't need this now, Miss Paruko. I'll take this off your hands."

Carefully, he took the mic from her hands. Placing it down on the table next to him with a gentle tap. A small wooden coffee table.

"Oh? Um, I guess you can do that, Kyouya-Sama!" She strumbled tensely. Doubtful but complied.

The corner of his lips curves to a dependable smile from her immediate acknowledgment, "Do you know why I called you here, Miss Paruko?"

"N-No, sorry, sir! I don't know that!"

He chuckles gently from this and her tactlessness, "That is quite alright, my dear."

The last statements he'd articulated to her provoked her cheeks to hasten with a pure heart. Staining them with a sight tinged of crimson, leaving a simple mark. She couldn't help but blush at his use of the last word. Heart merely fluttering from this.

"Uh, if I may, why did you call me here, Kyouya-sama?"

"I find a great interest in you. Your luminous and determined nature. It's very alluring."

He took a mere step forward, despite already reminding closer enough towards her range he wanted to shift closer. And she froze in place. Feeling her heart hop, merely skipping a beat.

"In fact, you've been reporting better as well!" He sounded awfully cheerful to that, "Showing such high improvement! I assume that the new equipment I gifted you is working as expected, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes!" Without a single thought, she was hasty to agree with him shaking her head in mere compliance, "It's much better now! Thank you so much, Kyouya-sama."

"It's my pleasure." He lifted his arm to lightly brush the side of her face, "After all, I only seek what's best for you."

That really met lying to her about his true intentions, really. Even refusing to give her the Disaster Force or a Dark Core to use in battle. She wasn't exactly skilled to work alongside his past team, let alone fighting with the evil and thick powers that came with it. Admittingly her skills we're great and excellent but the darkness overtaking her wasn't something he wanted to do. He couldn't bring himself to do that with her. He only did this to keep her safe. Wanted to keep her safe. The overwhelming feeling of seeing her more than just a simple tool like the start of this all.

"Before I forget, how is the new equipment I gave you working?" 

Ah, yes. She couldn't easily forget the kind things he kept doing for her and that simply granted her rather pricey things out of pure kindness and love, she assumes. Despite not feeling worthy enough to get such items to improve her working conditions out of her passion for the game and wanting nothing more than to just share it with the world. But he was seriously tolerant of her. The young white-haired would often give her new jewelry and accessories for reporting buddyfights. 

This would often transpire even before parties occur in that mere moment. They would dance a lot or at least do fancy dancing at parties Kyouya would host, they were quite fancy but she was used to his lifestyle often dealing with many people from all sorts of different ranks. Giving her good equipment to use to record with, being pleased with himself. 

"It's working perfectly!"

He seemingly hummed by this, "Good." Pausing for a mere moment, trying to think of something. Choosing his words carefully as she merely studies the way his eyes were glistening in thought, "Though, if anything isn't working to your liking, feel free to notify me. I'll get it repaired right away."

"I will!" 

"Good." He spoke once more before his blood coded eyes seemingly shifted towards the table, "Oh, perhaps you will like to accompany me for dinner tonight?"

She only felt herself flutter further by this new idea. Having dinner with him? The considerable Gaen Kyouya. The prominent CEO, a powerful one at that. Once was a Buddyfight champion to the spectacle before that title got shifted to Gao, rightfully.

"That's really kind of you, Kyouya-sama!" 

He merely smiles further in reply from this, being grateful almost with her actions. Seemingly not fighting against his soft tender wishes. Good. 

Her pink strands slightly twitch and bounce at his immediate touch. His pale thumb, casually rubbing along her fingers. Smooth and prudent. Knowing the right options to possibly push with her, the correct tones being flutter with unspoken devotion to one another. It was awfully wired but not unexpected at all. Pleasing he would assume that as much.

She sat there, at a loss for phrases. Insecure with herself. She wasn't at all prepared for this but here he was, doing as he amused.

Sure her being here, him holding her hand was breaking a law, wasn't it? Especially when he's the CEO and she was a simple reporter! Are boundaries being broken? But he didn't seem bothered. Truthfully he appeared quite satisfied with her being next to him. Oddly. Treasure maybe?

## Drips

> In which, a short where Uki and Noboru enjoy Ice Cream together.

### Work Text:

The lavender-colored hair girl merely stares through her glasses as she notices his faults.

She couldn't help but smile at him, an adamant blonde who erroneously dripped some of his Ice Cream on his tiger imprinted shirt. Hearing him groaning under his breath from this seemingly annoyed. 

Having no idea he could be clumsy but it was rather adorable. She was sure. From her past investigations of his character.

Of course, she helped him clean off the mess he mistakenly created himself. Despite his meaningful words explaining for her not too but she still went with that.

* * *

* * *

## Horror Twisted To Feelings

### Work Text:

Ranma with his arms crossed and his frame sitting lazily on the chair. He peered at the well known prodigy of chess, intently. His only current allie at the moment. The said allie was sitting on the couch, hutch over, and his hand hovered over the black and white chess board. His eyes glued to the pieces being deep within his own thoughts. 

"Like a game of chess it's better to look at the broad then the person." 

The spiky orange-brownish-haired male narrow his eyes before his eyes dilating realizing what the other was getting at. Ranma quickly shot up from his chair, knocking it over with a loud bang. "I didn't give you the right to talk." Ranma's voice was stern and harsh. 

Seiji's eyes travel lazily over to Vile Ranma, "Since when do I only have to speak when you tell me too?" 

Ranma groaned, "Shut up, Seiji! You back to looking at your dumd chess board!" 

Seiji narrow his eyes, "So you can look at me again?" 

Ranma had enough of this. He just didn't like the way Seiji was suddenly showing this kind of attitude towards him. It was making him sick to his core. Manipulating Seiji once was easy enough, with a bit of a challenge but it likes Ranma was surely really to do it again if he has to.

He made his way over to be in front of the table and couch that the purple-haired male was at. 

Seiji gave a confused look and sound as he lifted his head and eyes to only fine Ranma looming over him. 

"I had enough of his attitude of yours, Seiji. I'm only to tell you this one more time: _Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That_."

"Or else?" 

_'Seiji thinks he is being clever with his words? I'll show him clever_.'

With a blink of an eye Ranma, took the end of the table top and lifted it up, throwing it across the room with ferocity. The chess pieces scattered across the hardwood floor. 

With the table out of Ranma's way he quickly walked up and hasty lean into Seiji, smacking his foreign lips onto Seiji's lips. Seiji eyes dilating in shock. His frame stood still being completely shocked by the lips rubbing on his lips. Seiji finally came to his senses and tried pulling away from Ranma's lips. Ranma wasn't going to let Seiji get away that easily as Ramna sat down on Seiji's lap, both of his on each side of the other male's. Ramna pressed his body close against Seiji before taking hold of Seiji's wrist with a tight grasp. Ramna held onto Seiji's wrist tightly, squeezing them. 

The kiss was rough, messes, and overall was not something that Seiji liked. Not when it's coming from The king of Lost World himself. Ramna had to break away for the need of fresh air. 

Seiji panting trying to catch his breath he glared coldly at Ramna, " _what… are you doing? Back off."_

Ramna smirk in satisfaction, "this is what you for disobeying my orders."

Seiji reminds silent before leaning in giving Ramna another kiss. Ranma was stunned at first but was more than willing to obliged to as he kissed back. Seiji kiss wasn't like Ranma's rough and messes kiss but rather more softer and kind of loving. 

Seiji broke the kiss.

"I see you're finally starting to obey me."

"No, I kiss you to get back at you." 

Ramna frown wanted more than just that. He leans in once again and kissed Seiji. He nibbles on his bottom lip. Seiji gasped by the sudden nibbling and licking that he bottom lip was receiving. Ramna explored the insides of the chess prodigy mouth while being careful not to miss a spot. Seiji didn't care that his lips were swollen lips. All he wanted to taste the other's lips. 

It soon turned into a make heated out session, Ranma was confident enough that Seiji wasn't going to push him away as he let go of his wrist. One of Seiji's hands travel up to Ranma's spiky orange-brownish hair, clenching it with his fingers. Seiji placed his other hand on the middle of Ranma's back bring him closer. 

Before they were able to take this any further the two heard the door flew open and footsteps dashing it. In fear of being caught like this quickly push each other way. Their saliva breaking apart. The two both hasty wiped their lips not daring to face each other in the eye. 

* * *

## Let Your Stars Guide Me

> Working with Vile Ramna was over. At least that what Seiji told himself before he felt like he was going on the same path when he sees Subaru with his friends once more.
> 
> Can Subaru come and save him from his demons? Or will Seiji go back into the grip of Vile Ranma once again?
> 
> "Seiji?"
> 
> Seiji blinked, Subaru's voice took Seiji out of his deep thinking. He parted his lips and lifted his gaze from the chess board landing it on Subaru from across the table. 
> 
> "Is it my turn?" Seiji asked the blonde. 
> 
> "It's been your turn for quite a while now so much so that your time as already past." 
> 
> Seiji turned his gaze to the side, peering at his timer. Subaru was correct he timer was at zero, "Oh." The only thing he could possibly uttered under his voice as realization hits him. 
> 
> "I didn't want to bother you, in case you were still thinking about your move but taking such as long as you did isn't like you at all," Subaru narrowed his eyes in concern as he continues, "is something bothering you, Seiji?" Subaru knew something was up with Seiji. It just wasn't like him to lose his focus especially on his favorite game, chess. Not only that but he knew for a fact that he was a fast player. 
> 
> Seiji averted his attention back to the ace of study, _"I… well_ ," the prodigy of chess muttered. He was unsure on what to say, Subaru was right that simply wasn't like him at all. 
> 
> Subaru placed his hands in front of his side of the chess broad and lead in, "It's about your past alliance with Ramna, isn't it?" Subaru sounded so certain as if he was possibly reading his friend's mind and thoughts. 
> 
> Seiji looked down at his once more at his chess board, studying the game pieces with a guilty and saddened expression written on his face. Seiji sighed, "Yes, it's just how can you still want to be friends with me after the pain I put you thought." 
> 
> Seiji just didn't get it why Subaru would still be friends with him after all of that. It didn't help the fact that he felt so much guilt for what he had done. 
> 
> The blonde lifted himself from his chair. The prodigy of chess lifted his saddened gaze, forcing himself to look into Subaru's big bright blue eyes. As the ace of study spoke, "As I said previously before: No matter what you have done to me in the past I forgive you," by the end Subaru's lips curl into a soft genuine smile, "you'll always be my friend, Seiji." Subaru words laden with care. 
> 
> Seiji couldn't help but return the genuine smile back at Subaru. They stared at each other for what felt like hours silently. Seiji couldn't help but feel grateful for having a friend like Subaru. Subaru was just so kind to him it makes him wonder why he would even waste his time on him.
> 
> "Perhaps we take a little break and acquire some lunch at Mikono Cafe? I'm getting quite hungry and I know you're quite fond of her pizza." Subaru was the one to break the silence. 
> 
> Seiji nodded, pushing his chair out and stood up, "That sounds great Subaru." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Seiji and Subaru made their way out of the streets. The males walk side by side with each other, simultaneously. Seiji places his hand into his pockets and turned his gaze lazily to the side. He didn't pay attention to Subaru's and Cross' conservation seeing how it had nothing to do with him. He went back into his own thoughts once more. 
> 
> He thoughts were more about Subaru. Seiji couldn't tell why that was. They were great friends and they were always going to be that way.
> 
> Seiji was quiet too quiet for Subaru's taste. Subaru wanted Seiji to engage with his and Cross' conservation not being left out of them.
> 
> "Isn't it just lovely out, Seiji?"
> 
> Seiji gave a confused sound and turned his head to Subaru, " _Oh, yeah_ ," Seiji voice was quiet, it sounded so uncertain. Seiji let his eyes wander around the area they were currently pasting by; looking at all the people that passed by, all the buildings, "...it does feel nice at this time of day." 
> 
> Subaru nodded in agreement. 
> 
> For the whole trip they remained silent, simply enjoying the nice breeze of the summer. The two stopped in front of the building that was well known as the _Mikono Cafe._
> 
> The prodigy of chess observed the building as he started remembering the first time they were here together. Subaru induce him to his new friends that he made while playing buddyfight. Of course none of his friends were his. Not that he really mine or even care about. 
> 
> Subaru took the handle of the door and opened it, letting Seiji and Cross enter first. Seiji sheepishly walked inside.
> 
> The purple-haired girl turned her attention towards the after hearing it open. "Oh, look who it is." Her tall buddy observed the two that walked in. Miko smiles brightly at the two as they enter, "Ah, Seiji, Subaru, welcome back. What brings you two here so early?" 
> 
> Subaru enter next standing right next to Seiji. 
> 
> Subaru explained something to her and ordered some pizza for the two. Amaterasu left sliently. Seiji thought that she went to go into the kitchen to make their meal. 
> 
> Miko walked over to the stand, taking out three cups, placing them down in front of her. She pays no mind to the two as they sat down. She was pouring water into all of the cups she had. 
> 
> The two sat down at the table across from each other. Cross was right next Subaru. Seiji gaze down at the table refusing to make any eye contact with Subaru. Subaru couldn't help but be concerned about Seiji and his well being. The ace of study observed his friend intently. 
> 
> Miko walked up to their table and place the cups down, placing of the cups in front of them. 
> 
> Subaru turned his attention towards the girl, "Miko, do you know if Yuga and Masato are coming?" 
> 
> Miko lifted her gaze up, thinking, "I'm not really sure hoesntly," she said pensively. 
> 
> Seiji looks down at his cup of water. He thought this was their day together and yet, Subaru was wondering if he was going to meant his friends. Subaru turned his eyes towards his friend only to see him, deep in thought. 
> 
> Miko nervously look at the two, "If you don't mind me asking, what were you two doing earlier before you came here?" Miko asked, trying to break the weird silent between the two. 
> 
> "We were playing chess." Subaru was the one who answered. 
> 
> "So you two were playing chess together then?" 
> 
> The two males nodded. 
> 
> Miko smile warmly, "oh that's wonderful," Miko cheeks stained lightly with crimson do to admiration. She turns to Seiji, "I just love watching all your chess games. Have you ever thought of playing recording Subaru and yourself playing chess together, the prodigy of chess? I would honestly you two play together." 
> 
> Seiji eyes widened slightly. He never gotten a compliment before on his channel. He gazed back down onto the table, "I haven't thought of that before," he mumbled before gazing at Subaru. Subaru was looking right back at him. Seiji let a smile onto his foreign lips, "it does sound like a good idea." 
> 
> They look at each for a moment before turning Subaru broke their eye lock, turning his attention back to Miko, "Miko, would you like to learn how to play chess?" 
> 
> Miko sheepishly place her hands in front of her lap. She gave a conflicted expression, "oh, I don't know. I don't think I'll be any good at it…" 
> 
> Miko blinked hearing the door clicked open once more as a voice spoke, "Nonsense, I bet you'll be great at it, Miko." They all turned to the familiar voice that belong to no other then Mikado Yuga. Yuga and Masato made their way up to him. Garga follow closely the ace of games. 
> 
> Miko sheepishly turned her frame towards Yuga, "you really mean it, Yuga?" 
> 
> Yuga nodded and smiled, "Yes, even though chess isn't really thing I would love to see you play." 
> 
> "And let's not forget, you have the prodigy of chess right there," Masato added. 
> 
> Seiji blinked. Miko turned around swifty to look at Seiji. 
> 
> "I think Seiji is more than willing to teach you how to play, if you'll willing," Said Subaru who was hoping that Seiji would take the request. 
> 
> "Are you really willing to teach me, Kido?" 
> 
> Seiji turned his attention back to Miko. Seiji remain silent thinking for a moment before speaking, "Yea, why not. I'll teach you." 
> 
> Miko clapped her hand in front of her and closed her eyes, smiling brightly. Her cheeks were shown with a small hint of red. "Ah, thank you so much. I'll give you my number so we can keep in contact." 
> 
> "Sounds good," all that Seiji said. 
> 
> Yuga, Masato, and Garga all sat down near. They all made small talk with Subaru but Seiji didn't bother to talk with any of them. They weren't this friends, they were Subaru's. He felt so out of place just being there with them. 
> 
> Amaterasu finally came with the tray pizza placing it down on the middle of the table. Seiji silent took a place and bit into the slice. 
> 
> Subaru couldn't help but glance back at Seiji every few seconds. He wanted his friend to make friends with his. Seiji looks so uncomfortable being there. Seeing this made Subaru worry more. Did he make him uncomfortable? Does his friends make him uncomfortable? This was something even the ace of study himself couldn't understand. Maybe he sure talk to him later once their alone together.
> 
> Once Seiji was done he got up, "I need to go," he turned back to look at Subaru, "Thank you for coming with me, Subaru. I'll see you later." 
> 
> Subaru nodded as he watched Seiji making his way over to the door and place his hand on the handle. 
> 
> "Oh wait!"
> 
> Seiji turned slightly around to find the girl running up to him. She stopped in front of him. She lifted her hand up revealing a small piece of paper. 
> 
> "Here, take this, it has my phone number on it." 
> 
> Seiji nodded and took the small piece of paper from her hand, "I'll make sure to call you, discussing the details." 
> 
> Miko nodded, "thank you, I hope the food was good." 
> 
> "It was just as amazing as the last time I had been here if not more so." 
> 
> Miko felt her cheeks lit up by the comment.
> 
> Seiji place the paper into his pockets and turned back to the door, opening it and simply leaving. 
> 
> Subaru glance never left Seiji as his attention was still glue into the spot Seiji was at moments. 
> 
> "Yo, Subaru you okay man?" 
> 
> Subaru quickly came out of his thoughts and turned his attention to his friends, only to see them with worried expressions. 
> 
> "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired at the moment." 
> 
> "Perhaps, we should also get going too. Your rest is also important," Cross explained.
> 
> Subaru glance at this buddy and nodded, "That's a good idea, I probably sure get going as well." 
> 
> Subaru got up from his chair and said his good-byes to his friends. He quickly left the cafe, cross followed closely behind. 
> 
> "You're not actually tired, are you?" 
> 
> Subaru shook his head, "No, I just really need to find Seiji," the blonde explained, "wait, if you knew that I wasn't really tired then why did you suggest we go get some rest?" Subaru looked down at his buddy.
> 
> "The way you kept glancing back at Seiji and stared at the door after he left, I was assuming you would want to go see him?" Cross knew him so well.
> 
> Subaru nodded and averted his attention in front of him. Subaru notice a purple hair and a light outfit from a far. He knew from anywhere, it was Seiji. 
> 
> Subaru quickly ran, "Seiji!" He called. Seiji heard his name and stopped dead in his tracks. Seiji turned slightly around to face Subaru. "Subaru, is there something you need?" 
> 
> "Seiji, can we talk for a second," Subaru said worryingly as he looked worryingly towards the taller male. 
> 
> "Can this wait until next time, I should really be getting home now."
> 
> "Seiji are you uncomfortable with my friends?" Subaru asked immediately, ignoring Seiji's words. 
> 
> Seiji was completely stunned with this. He turned around, "this conversation is over, Subaru." 
> 
> "Seiji-" 
> 
> "No!" Seiji yelled interrupted the blonde before he could say another word. 
> 
> He turned his frame slightly around to look at Subaru, "Those are your friends not mine." 
> 
> "But, Seiji. They could be your friends too," Subaru was trying to reason with him
> 
> "No chance. I don't want to be their friends." Subaru expression saddened. 
> 
> Seiji took note of this as he turned around he didn't want to see Subaru with the look.
> 
> "I'll see you next time," Seiji muttered as he walks away leaving Subaru there. 
> 
> Subaru watched as his friend walked away, the only sound was his heels kissing the floor. The ace of study thought it was best to leave Seiji alone for now.
> 
>  _Seiji was completely stunned with this question. How did Subaru know this? How did he know he was uncomfortable with his friend?_
> 
>  _"This conversation is over, Subaru."_
> 
>  _"Seiji-" He hated how Subaru sounded desperate_
> 
>  _"No!" Seiji yelled interrupted the blonde before he could say another word. He didn't want to hear Subaru talking about this. He didn't want Subaru to push this any farther._
> 
>  _He turned his frame slightly around to look at Subaru, "Those are your friends not mine."_
> 
>  _"But, Seiji. They could be your friends too," Subaru was trying to reason with him._
> 
>  _"No chance. I don't want to be their friends." Subaru expression saddened._
> 
>  _Seiji took note of this as he turned around he didn't want to see Subaru with the look._
> 
>  _"I'll see you next time," Seiji muttered as he walks away leaving Subaru there. Seiji said no more, he didn't have to. He didn't hear Subaru's voice, his protest, the calls of his as he was walking away. The only sound was coming from his shoes kissing the ground below him. Subaru said nothing as he watched his friend, his rival leave him behind._
> 
> That memory kept clouding his thoughts as he kept walking until he was at a large white house, his home. 
> 
> Seiji opened the door to his big white room and entered the threshold. He looked ahead to find the chess board with all the pieces. All the pieces were left exactly as the two left them. He made his way up to the table containing the said pieces. His hand swiftly went to the king. He grasps the top lightly with the two tips of his fingers. He stares deeply at it also as he could see through the blackness of the piece. 
> 
> He was taken out of his daze by the beeping of his phone. He using his other free hand he took it out of his pockets. He pressed the button, turing it on. 
> 
> It was that girl from earlier. He quickly texted back. Their chat wasn't that huge only discussing the meet ups for the chess lessons and the time.
> 
> He was about to place his phone down on the table before he received a text:
> 
>  **_Subject_** : **Apologies**
> 
>  **_To: Kido Seiji_ **
> 
> **_From_** : **Hoshiyomi Subaru**
> 
>  **Hello, Seiji. I wish to apologize for what happened earlier. I shouldn't have asked you such a question. If you don't what to be friends with my friends, you don't have to. I will not force you do become friends with any of mine but you're welcome to come join us whenever you'd like. Please forgive me.**
> 
> Seiji eyes widened at the text. He must have at least read the text over five times making sure he didn't miss anything important. He probably should forgive him. It would only be for the best. Seiji texted him back. 
> 
> Seiji sighed placing his phone on the table. He made his way over to a door and open it. Once he entered the room he made his way over to closet, taking out some clothing to sleep in. He quickly took off his current clothes and go into the new ones. He walked over to his bed and took the ends of his purple covers putting them. He laid down on his cozy bed before putting the covers back up, covering himself. He snuggles, trying to get comfortable before dozing off into a deep sleep.
> 
>  _Seiji looks around the room he was placed it. It look so familiar, so memberizing. The black and white patterns of the chess board cover the floor beneath him. The white walls seem to never end. Footsteps echo the area, that all he could hear. "Seiji what a pleasant surprise seeing you again."_
> 
>  _That voice! He gazed up to find his Master, his old Allie, Vile Ranma._
> 
>  _Seiji frozen in fear, his eyes dilating, his mouth open. Wasn't his alliance with Ranma over? He prayed that this wasn't going to turn out like it did last time they meant_
> 
>  _The spiky orange-brownish-haired male made his way towards the shock the Seiji, menacingly. Not caring about the shock and helpless expression Seiji had written on his face._
> 
>  _"Vile Ramna, what are doing here?"_
> 
>  _"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here to ask you to join me again."_
> 
>  _Seiji narrow his eyes, "I'll never join you!" Seiji looked down the chessboard floor with guilt, "not what happened last time…" Seiji still couldn't get the hurt and pained expression of Subaru out of his mind. He just wasn't going to hurt Subaru again._
> 
>  _"Do you honestly think Subaru cares about you?"_
> 
>  _"Huh?" Seiji gave a confused sound and looked up at Vile Ranma, "What are you saying, of course he cares about me."_
> 
>  _Ranma narrowed his eyes, "If he cared about you then why didn't talk with you at Mikono Cafe when he was talking to Yuga and his other friends. Wasn't it supposed to be your day together."_
> 
>  _Ranma was right… Seiji knew he was right, no reason in denying it. Subaru didn't even bother to make small talk to him._
> 
>  _Seiji fell to his knees in defeat._
> 
>  _Ramna smirked devilishly at Seiji, "you'll only be the last when it comes to his friends."_
> 
>  _The world around him grew darker, desolate._
> 
>  _The only person came to few was his best friend, his rival, Subaru…looming over Seiji. The look Subaru gave was cold, distant, filled with such hatred, "Seiji... you made him suffer so much because you're nothing but selfish. I wish never see your face in my sight again! This friendship is over!"_
> 
>  _Each word his blonde friend spoke was like a knife stabbing his heart, continuously._
> 
> Seiji shot up from his bed with a yelp. He was covered in sweat. His heart was beating fast in his chest. 
> 
> _'That dream... it felt so real.'_
> 
> " _It was only just a dream_ ," he muttered, shakily. He was trying to reassure himself. He'll never work with Ranma again. Even if the options were die or work with him and he was certain that dying would be the better option here. 
> 
> Subaru would never do that to him. At least that what he told himself. Subaru was too kind to that. So he shouldn't be worried, right?
> 
> He turned his frame to side of his bed, letting his legs dangled on the side of his bed. 
> 
> He took the time to relax himself before getting up. He took a cold shower, got ready, and went to go his eat his breakfast. His mother and father were nowhere to be seen, not that he cared. They were always busy with work then to spent some time with their only son. 
> 
> He entered the large white room and made his way over to the chest broad, setting it up for later when Miko comes. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Thank you so much for the lessons again, Seiji," Miko smiled warmly at him.
> 
> "You're welcome. I'm glad you want to learn how to play chess, Miss. Mikono." 
> 
> Miko giggled and closed her eyes. She tilted her head to the side side slightly, "please, just call me Miko." 
> 
> "As you wish, Miko." 
> 
> And with that she turned away, making her way out of the building. Seiji sighed, relieved to be alone again. He was finally able to think. 
> 
> "Ah, I see you and Miko are getting along well. Even on a first name basis already," Subaru observed coming into few, looking quite pleased at Seiji. Subaru had a bag on his shoulder in his hand, however Seiji couldn't make out the contains. 
> 
> Subaru was the last person he wanted to see, "Subaru, I didn't know you were coming over." 
> 
> "My apologies for coming unannounced but I wanted to ask if you'd like to join us. We're be going swimming in the lake." 
> 
> Seiji thought for a moment as he stayed quiet. After a moment of decided, "Yeah, I'll go Subaru. Just hold on." 
> 
> Subaru nodded, "take as much time as you need, Seiji, I'll be waiting."
> 
> Seiji turned away and got his light green bathing suit along with a purple towel. He made his back to the door. Subaru was waiting in the same spot, patiently.
> 
> "Are you all set to go, Seiji?" 
> 
> "Yeah, let's go." Seiji steps out of the threshold as subaru turned slightly. The taller male didn't bother to glance back the blonde. 
> 
> "Come, Seiji. I'll take you there," Said Subaru who was already starting to go. 
> 
> "How did your training with Miko today?" Subaru asked, breaking the silence he found oldly tense.
> 
> "It went well. If didn't know any better, I'll say she'll even beat you at some point."
> 
> "Don't get your hopes to high, Seiji. It was only her first day of playing. You know I'll take a lot of practice to beat me at her level." 
> 
> Seiji turned his frame to look at his friend. Seiji gave unpressed look, "I know she'll be you." 
> 
> "Hm, I'll welcome the challenge," Subaru eyes turned to look at Seiji.
> 
> This reminded him much like the old times they share together. Seiji felt all his worries wash away. Neither of them got much free time do to their tight and busy schedules but when they do it was so much fun.
> 
> For the whole trip down they talked like old times. Subaru stopped in his tracks finally coming to their destination. 
> 
> "Oh, Subaru, Seiji, glad you guys could finally make it," Yuga yelled as he waved to the two from within the lake. Seiji started the Blue-red-haired male in the lake. Subaru smile, "of course we wouldn't want to miss such an occasion, like this one. Isn't that right, Seiji?" Subaru turned his attention towards his purple-haired friend.
> 
> Seiji blinked being taken out of his dazed. He turned to look back at Subaru, "yeah, of course." 
> 
> "We should probably get changed into our bathing suits so we are able to swim," the blonde explained. 
> 
> "good idea." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Seiji if you wouldn't mind, could you mind could you sun block onto my back for me, please?" 
> 
> Seiji blinked his eyes travel to the side, lazily, " _Sure, hold still_ ," Seiji sounded hesitant. 
> 
> "Seiji, are you sure? You sound uncertain. If you don't want to do, you don't have to." 
> 
> Seiji shook his head, hasty, "Oh no, I don't mind at all."
> 
> Subaru nodded hesitantly, "if you are absolutely sure then go ahead." 
> 
> Subaru handed the bottle to Seiji. Seiji took out of his hands as Subaru turned around. Seiji went behind his back. He squirted some of the sun block onto his hand and began to spread the white creamy substance as he rubbed the pale male's back, awkwardly. When he was done with spreading the sunblock all over Subaru's back, making sure she got all the spots, he reluctantly pulled his hand away from Subaru's back.
> 
> Subaru turned slightly to face the other, "would you like me to apply some sunblock on your back as well, Seiji?" 
> 
> "Yeah, sure just make it quick."
> 
> Subaru nodded and took the sunblock out of his hand Subaru went behind the taller male. Subaru squirted some of the sun block onto his hand. Once Subaru's hand made contact the skin Seiji immensity tense up by the touch. Subaru took note of this and frown, "Seiji, please relax. You're tensing up." 
> 
> Seiji felt a weird burning sensation within his cheeks, "Oh… sorry… no one touch me before," Seiji ignore the thought of how weird his words must of sound.
> 
> "It's fine." 
> 
> Seiji looked out into the lake, everyone of them seem to be busy with whatever they were doing to take any notice of the two males. Seiji shifted uncomfortably as Subaru continue to apply the sunblock onto his back. Subaru rubbing was almost sensual. He really hope no one saw him like this.
> 
> "Seiji are you feeling okay?" Subaru asked in a strange yet, worryingly voice.
> 
> "I'm fine. Are you done yet?" 
> 
> "Yes, I believe so."
> 
> "Good, thanks," Seiji hasty dash towards the lake as fast as he could. He didn't wanted to be near the ace of games anymore. His heart was beating fast and his cheeks felt like they were on fire. What was happening to him? He was probably getting sick. That must be the case, right? Whatever it was, it was caused by Subaru. 
> 
> Subaru stood still, starring the male. Something was up with Seiji. He took notice that his cheeks had some sort of tainted crimson. The ace of study most likely thought that his friend was embarrassed. Although there was nothing that Seiji should be embarrassed about.
> 
> "Hey, Subaru, what are doing stand there come into the water with us!" Yelled Yuga as he was waving his hand in the air, gesturing for the male to come into the lake.
> 
> This took Subaru out of his deep thinking. He nodded and made his way towards the lake, walking into it. 
> 
> Yuga wasted no time and splash Subaru the face. The king of games laughed at the now fully wet Subaru. 
> 
> "Challenge accepted," Spook the blonde as he splashed the male.
> 
> This caused the two to start a splashing war.
> 
> Seiji looked around until his eyes rested at two males, Yuga and Subaru splashing each other. Subaru was having so much fun.
> 
>  _'Having fun with Yuga instead of you, huh_?' Vile Ranma's voice whispers in the back of his head. 
> 
> _"Go away_." Seiji groan quietly as to draw any unwanted attention towards him. 
> 
> _'Come one, you know it's true_.'
> 
> " _No it isn't_ " Seiji narrow his eyes and glared at Yuga, clenching his fist tightly on his sides. He was too focused on his thoughts and Vile Ranma's voice which became more prevalent. This mind quickly became desolate.
> 
> Subaru felt as if he was being watched. He turned slightly and scanned his surroundings for the source. His eyes finally rested on his friends, Seiji. Seiji was glaring at the two. But what for? The look was that of pure hatred and looked like he was holding something back. Did Seiji not like him? However this wasn't the only thing he found weird, even from afar he could make his lips moving. Was he talking? But who was he talking to? This behavior was strange to say the least. 
> 
> Seiji noticed the blonde was staring at him as he quickly turns around. Seiji felt like punching himself for being so dumd realizing that Subaru was looking at him. He really hoped that Subaru wouldn't bring this up later. 
> 
> Subaru raised an eyebrow. Subaru was once again splashed with water by Yuga bring his attention back to the ace of games. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## The Fairytales Of Bliss
> 
> Mel was acting different. Subaru couldn't help but worry about it and Seiji knows Subaru has feelings for her.
> 
> "Today is the day I will finally confess my love to Prince Subaru and We'll live ever happily ever after!" 
> 
> The light pink-haired face beam with a lovestruck gaze. Her pale cheeks revealing a shade of red. In her small hands was bag of sweet chocolates she made just for Prince Subaru. Her cooking skills probably weren't the best but she had hope that he will like the chocolates. It gave her admiration. 
> 
> Emma smiled warmly, "you should get going, he should be at the castle now. You don't wanna be miss him." 
> 
> Mel nodded in agreement, "well, I'm off, wish me luck!" 
> 
> Emma returned the nod and gave her a few more words of encouragement. Emma supported Mel fully on this choice thinking it was for the best for Mel to come out of her shell for once. 
> 
> Mel wasn't going to hide anymore. She wasn't going to be shy. Mel took a piece of her cotton candy from her bonnet hat and ate it. She gleefully turned and ran as fast as she could. Emma stayed behind watching her buddy run off at the speed of sound. She was going to wait here until Mel returns, hopefully with good news. 
> 
> Mel ran before she stopped in her dead in her tracks after hearing some weird noises in one of the alleyways she was going past. 
> 
> She hasn't heard anything like it before and truth be told it made her nervous, "Huh? What is that?" 
> 
> Fairytales was the first thing that came into her mind as she pondered on what it was making such a noise. She sighed and closed her eyes, not a single one of her Fairytales could even explained that noise. 
> 
> She brought her chocolates up to her chest, clenching the bag. She should really be going to the mall to see prince Subaru.
> 
> " _But what if it's Prince Subaru in that alleyway_?" 
> 
> She couldn't argue with that. She sighed and opened her lime green eyes; taking all of her courage to peer into the alleyway. 
> 
> What she saw wasn't was she expecting at all: _Prince Subaru lips connected with another guy's!_ She came to the realization that it was the same male that she saw countless times face Subaru in a buddyfight. Why would they be kissing? 
> 
> Her eyes widened at the scene. A feeling she never felt before in chest became known. Her stomach tightened. She felt her whole world, her fairytale felt like it was crashing down right in front of her. Her small frame was trembling causing her small hands to drop the chocolates on the ground. 
> 
> This caused the two males stop and turn, but before either of them was able to make her out she ran as fast as her little legs can take her; stopping once she was in the presents of her buddy, Emma. 
> 
> "Mel!" Emma looks at her little pink-haired buddy in concern. The buddy monster took noticed that Mel wasn't holding her bag of chocolates, "Mel what's wrong? What happen? Did you tell him how you feel?" 
> 
> Mel shook her head no and kneel down. Her little mind still processing that heart wrenching scene she had just witnessed. Tears finally rounding down her lime green eyes. Her vision became blurred. 
> 
> Her happily ever after wasn't going to happen now, was it? She was always meant to believe that a prince was going to come to her and she believed that was Subaru. But who was she kidding, she saw him kissing another boy! 
> 
> Emma can only guess the worst by seeing Mel's expressions and actions. The red riding hood quickly went up to her and took hold of her shoulders, grasping them lightly. "Mel, please tell me what happened," Emma lower her voice, into a soothing tone. Emma was extremely concerned for Mel. 
> 
> Mel looks up to face her buddy, weakly, "I-I saw Prince Subaru… kissing another guy," she sniffled. Her tears staining her cheeks and face. 
> 
> Emma eyes widened, "what!? Are you sure, Mel?" 
> 
> Mel nodded, "What if he isn't my prince after all? What he will never love me back?" 
> 
> Emma brought her hand up, using her thumb to wipe the salt tears from Mel's eyes, "Don't say that Mel. You never know." 
> 
> "What if I'm not destined for a happily ever after?" 
> 
> Mel words hung thick in the air. None of them wanted to face that fact. They couldn't.
> 
> Mel brought her hand up and wiped her eyes from her now puffy eyes. 
> 
> Emma gave a concerning, pity look, "Mel, _you are_ destined for a happily ever after. Your story is only just beginning. Maybe you still have a chance with him." 
> 
> Mel hoped that Emma was right. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Subaru eyes scanned the bookshelves in Aido Academy's library. One book in particular caught his attention as he went to take it off the bookshelf. He read the cover of the said book, " _Tales Of Two Loves_ ". He found the title to rather interesting to say the least. It was a fairytale, romance, fantasy; they weren't his genres that he would normal read. He that didn't mean he dislikes the genres, he actually didn't mind them. 
> 
> This book reminded him of someone he knew, _Yumegatari Mel._ Subaru was carrying a book in his hands, one about fairytales and who else who he gave it too besides, her. He quickly checked out the book and made his way out of the library. He searched the perimeter of the until he took notices the girl he was looking for was sitting on the benches outside of the school.
> 
> He made his way over to her, "Hello, Mel. How are you today?" 
> 
> Mel tense up hearing the voice hearing a familiar voice, _Subaru's voice_. The last person she wanted to see after remembering what she saw just a few days before hand. Even then she tried to stay out of his sight but wasn't going to last long. 
> 
> She felt her cheeks burn, "Prince Subaru!? What are doing here?" 
> 
> Subaru hold out his book in front of her, "I discover this book about a _unique fairytale_ and thought it you would be interested in reading it, knowing you're quite fond of them." 
> 
> _"A fairytale!?"_
> 
> "Yes. Don't you like fairytales?"
> 
> Mel eyes widened and panicked. She lifted her hand knocking the right out from Subaru's hands, "No!" She yelled, as the book fell onto the floor. 
> 
> Subaru's and Emma's eyes widened in shock. Mel felt tears coming into her eyes as she realized what she did. She quickly turns away running, feeling immense guilt. 
> 
> "Mel, wait up!" Her Emma lifted her hand calling Mel's name. She turned to Subaru and puffed her cheeks,"Don't bother going after her mister Hoshiyomi. You already broke her heart once." 
> 
> Subaru reminds silent being completely surprised by the event that had just occurred. He still was processing what just happened. Emma huffed and turned around, running in the same direction that Mel went.
> 
> Subaru sighed and leaned down picking up the book from off the floor and he walked away. 
> 
> Subaru's blue eyes gaze down at the book that was supposed to be in Mel's hands, but that simply wasn't the case. He was lost in thought, thinking about the shy pink-haired girl. He thought she was fond of fairy tales. As he remembers her talking about them during their buddyfight. Was he mistaken? Was the Ace of Studies wrong? 
> 
> Him being wrong wasn't the most of his worries it was the do the words Emma said to him, " _You already broke her heart once"._ It was concerning him greatly but he couldn't understand why that was. It wasn't like he was friends with her. Although he mind being friends with or even mo--
> 
> "Subaru?" 
> 
> Subaru blinks being taken out of his thoughts by the deep, smoothing voice that belong to his buddy. He turns he turns to look at Astrologia, "Yes, you called?" 
> 
> "Is there something bothering you?" 
> 
> Subaru nodded and closed his eyes, "Yes, in fact, there is; I'm just concerned that Mel is acting strange," he said pensively.
> 
> "Oh." Subaru open his eyes as his buddy continues to talk, "Does that have to be with her sudden outburst earlier?" 
> 
> Subaru nodded again and sighs, "I'm afraid so. I still don't understand what caused her to act in such a way."
> 
> "You shouldn't get to worry. She'll be fine and return back to normal." 
> 
> Subaru can only hope that was the case and everything will soon returned to the way they were before. The thing he did hope for was that she was okay.
> 
> "Hey, Subaru. What were you two talking about?" 
> 
> Subaru turned his gaze to see Kido Seiji, his best friend for the longest time and now, his boyfriend. He was glad that Seiji was finally released from Ramna control and Seiji was free. The whole ideal made Subaru realized how much truly loves Seiji, not only as a friend but more than that. 
> 
> "Seiji, what brings you here?"
> 
> "I was just talking a walk around here until I notice you and that concerning look you have on your face." 
> 
> Subaru gaze down at his book. The prodigy of chess took note of this as he observed him and evaluating Subaru's expression and body language. Seiji's suspicions were indeed correct, Subaru was worried. But about what? Seiji didn't know but he wanted to find out. 
> 
> Seiji stepped forward seamlessly coming a little closer to the slightly shorter male. Seiji's eyes travel down lazily to get a better view at the book his boyfriend seem so fixated on, _"Tales Of Two Loves,_ huh? I didn't know you like reading romances let alone fairytales." 
> 
> Subaru lifted his gaze from the book to look at Seiji once more, "I don't really read romances that often. I was only supposed to give this too Mel but she ran off." 
> 
> "Mel? Who's this _Mel_ you're talking about?" Seiji voice laden with jealousy. Seiji didn't like the idea of him simply handing out gifts to others then Seiji himself. 
> 
> "Yumegatari Mel, She's quite fond of fairytales. I thought this book would be to her interested…but giving it to her didn't go as I expected it would go." 
> 
> Seiji gaze up to look at his boyfriend. Seiji studied Subaru's features. They were only mere inches away from each other, "Is that you look so concerned, Subaru?" 
> 
> Subaru nodded, "She just wasn't acting like herself at all." Subaru sounded really concerned for a girl that Seiji didn't even know. 
> 
> "Do you have a crush on her?" 
> 
> Subaru blinked, "Pardon?" Seiji's question came out of nowhere and it confused Subaru, greatly.
> 
> "Wanted to give her something that she likes and then becoming worried about her when she's acting weird." 
> 
> "I don't think I like her that way." 
> 
> Seiji turns slightly, "I'll see you later." Seiji said no more, he didn't have to. He didn't hear Subaru's voice, his protest, the calls of his as he was walking away. The only sound was coming from his shoes kissing the ground below him. Subaru said nothing as he watched his boyfriend leave him behind. 
> 
> Seiji's heart sank at the mere of Subaru having some sort of feelings for someone like that other than him. Let alone being in a relationship with someone else. If he did that then his world would go back to being the dim, colourless and Empty world he had before. And that was the world he didn't want to return to, not after what happened when he was allied with Ramna. Even then Ramna was only using him to get to Subaru.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Mel sat on the grass. She hugged her legs. A shadow cast under her eyes as she looked down at the grass in front of her with a sorrowful expression. 
> 
> Mel remembers her mom would always read amazing fairytale before she went to bed. Her mother always told her a prince will come to save her. She needed a more than ever to come and save her from the awful feeling she was feeling in her chest. 
> 
> Why did she have to go and do that? She made a huge mistake. 
> 
> " _How will Subaru ever love me now?_ "
> 
> "Oh, Mel, there you are. I been looking for you everywhere." 
> 
> Mel gazed up to find Emma staring at her with worry. Emma sat down beside her.
> 
> "I made a huge mistake, Emma..." 
> 
> "Mel, it's going to be okay. It was only a mistake," Emma tried to comforted the light pink-haired girl.
> 
> "No!" Mel shouted. Emma was taken back by the shout as her eyes widened. It was so unlike Mel to shout. Mel narrowed her eyes as tears came flowing down them, "I'm really sorry Emma. I didn't mean to shout like that." 
> 
> "That's alright, Mel. I understand you're not feeling well. You should get some rest." 
> 
> "Thank you, Emma. You're truly are the best buddy anyone can have. " 
> 
> Emma involuntarily smiled at Mel. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Subaru was in front of his large window in his room. His bright blue eyes stared out of the large window. It has been days since the incident with Mel and the talked he had with Seiji which made him think. The book that Mel was supposed to take was on his desk. He simply wasn't going to let go to waste so been reading the book himself. 
> 
> Seiji's words never left his mind. Seiji asked him about his feelings for Mel and if he would ever leave him for her, just days ago. Subaru made it abundantly clear that he only loves him. But even looking back at it he still wasn't sure..
> 
> He didn't understand why Seiji was so fixated on him have feelings for Mel. It wasn't like he was going to simply cheat on him. He could never do that, he couldn't bare to see his lover in pain. He needed more time to think and penty of it at that. 
> 
> Mel was a different story, she was still acting weird. She wasn't smiling at much and ignored all of Subaru's attempts to interact with her. 
> 
> He hopes that the two will go back to normal soon. He just really dislikes seeing Seiji jealous and Mel dejected. If they don't he amused he going to have to do something about it. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Seiji gazed down at his chess pieces board. He wondered if that Mel girl could play chess. And if she knew how to play such a skilled game. He highly doubt she would know - in fact - he could beat her even with his weakest of strategies. 
> 
> He knew Subaru had some sort of feelings for her, even if Subaru didn't see it himself. And Seiji had a plan to make Subaru admit it. 
> 
> ### Notes:
>
>> My first fanfic for Ace & with these characters. I was going to only have one long chapter but after some thinking I'm going to make into mutilple chapters. Making it easier on myself & the flow of the story since it's going to be longer then I oringally thought.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## Love Is Love
> 
> "You make him feel weird everytime I'm around you! It's not hatred, it's not a friendship, it's something more than that. It's so black and white like the chess board. I want to do stuff to you that I never wanted to do with anyone else."
> 
> "Seiji… what your feelings in heart... _is love."_
> 
> Seiji eyes widened, " _Love_." Seiji looked down, "I shouldn't love you. I can't love you." 
> 
> "Why must that be?" 
> 
> "Because you're my rival, my friend. You're a male. I know you won't feel the same so why do I bother."
> 
> "But Seiji I feel the same why…" 
> 
> Seiji eyes widened as he looked up at Subaru, "what…" Seiji narrow his eyes, "you're only just saying that to make me feel better just admit it." 
> 
> "I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't lie about these sorts of things." 
> 
> "How about the last time you said you needed time. Did you get enough time?" 
> 
> "Yes, penty."
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## I'll Be Your Princess In This Time Of Need
> 
> "Such a lovely day." 
> 
> The blonde felt the warm and relaxing breeze of the air trickling her skin, her hair swaying. Hearing the birds singing in her ears. The party outside was amazing, everyone was there. Having a wonderful time together. Until she notices it, a male she had seen a while ago before. His head was in his lap. His facial expression was filled with sorrow, devoid of any actual happiness. Something inside of her chest arose and she made the choice of walking up to him.
> 
> "Student Council President?" 
> 
> "Huh?" He turned his head by the sound of a familiar voice. His eyes slightly widened by the blonde that was in front of him. "Miss. Amanosuzu Suzuha!?" 
> 
> "Yes, that's me?" 
> 
> "Forgive me for my suddenness but I couldn't help but notice you're looking rather lovely today." 
> 
> The end of her lips dipped in a frown, being disappointed by this and his response, "Please, save your flattery, Magoroku Shido."
> 
> Magoroku nodded, "My apologies, m'lady."
> 
> "That's alright."
> 
> "May I ask what you are doing here?" Fumbling.
> 
> "Well, it's a party... I couldn't help but notice how down you look so I came over to help you."
> 
> "I'm doing fine, no need to worry, Amanosuzu."
> 
> "Now, that's not true."
> 
> Magoroku flinched.
> 
> "Please, be truthful with me Mr. President."
> 
> Magoroku lowered his body due to the shame he was feeling, displaying under the cracks of his skin, "The truth is... I feel left out and alone."
> 
> She took hold of his gloved hand, using her strength, pulling him up towards her. The end of her lips curl in a soft, loving smile, "You don't need to feel alone anymore, I'll be here to accompany you. If it's alright if I call you Magoroku?"
> 
> "Of course!"
> 
> "Lovely, now let's go cheer you up~!"
> 
> If this was a dream, Magoroku Shido never wanted to wake up again.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## The Path I Shall Follow
> 
> Yuga was always her source for laughs. something about him always made her feel warm inside.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ## Our Stars Will Meet
>
>> Magoroku doesn't want to be alone.
> 
> ### Notes:
> 
> (See the end of the work for [notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307088#work_endnotes).)
> 
> ### Work Text:
> 
> Tasuku had prosperity, companions, and devotees. People admiring him at his feet, begging and pleading for his attention—But he didn't find any of them to be that of interest to him. Simply brushing off their love notes and pointless gifts filled with love. His lips twisting in an uneasy smile before politely rejected their feelings. Unrequited love.
> 
> Magoroku watched as he did this countless times. At first, the tan-haired felt a desirous sensation stirring inside his chest. Envious that he was getting more attention then he was at the time. The students listening to the famous boy wonder but not their student council president. 
> 
> The tan-haired did his best to hide such feelings, faking a smile, kindly asking them to leave and make their way back inside their classrooms.
> 
> Then why him? Why did he choose Magoroku Shido? A formal villain, someone who had tried to constantly hurt him in the past. They were always on opposing sides of the crusade. He was up to no good. Of course, Magoroku wasn't exactly the greatest of guys. 
> 
> And Tasuku should know that by now. Surely, the bluenette would have rejected the idea of them trying to be together. It just wouldn't or couldn't work out. But maybe it did. And the tan-haired was simply overthinking again. 
> 
> Recalling the day, he was sitting with Tasuku, having a cup of tea with him. It took Magoroku a lot of will power and time to catch Tasuku alone again and asked him if he wanted to go out for some tea.
> 
> Tasuku was skeptical of that at first but decided to take Magoroku up on his offer. In hopes to get some relaxing time from it. How bad could it be? 
> 
> Erroneously letting the words filled with pure love slipped over his breath. Voicing, "You're rather nice to hang out with, Ryuenji. I would do this all day if we aren't busy." A soft tone of voice sounded awfully caring, maybe too caring for Magoroku's taste. 
> 
> The first-time Magoroku thought it was an adequate indication to voice about how he positively felt or was starting to feel towards the buddy cup.
> 
> At first, getting Tasuku to hang out with him was for his own selfishness for fame, knowing the closest he could possibly be with Tasuku and being able to get fame himself. That changed, overtime but slow—respectively waiting for his chances to finally get fame out of his. The more dwelled on it the more he was annoyed.
> 
> He still cared about getting fame but he also felt something nudging at his insides. Something else flowing. If hanging out with Tasuku for coffee had taught him anything was that he had a true friend. Someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't mock or make fun of him for being clumsy or afraid. In fact, Tasuku was most likely the person who would comfort you if you really need it.
> 
> His blood-colored eyes stared at the tan-haired. The low voice took Tasuku off guard for a moment. 
> 
> "I like you too." 
> 
> The buddy cup was unsure of what else to respond with going with the latter response.
> 
> Magoroku's eyebrows raised, his pupils dilated, his mouth agape. Not anticipated such words. Causing his insides to flutter. A weird feeling arose in his chest. A feeling in which he had felt before towards Sophia. But his love wasn't returned from her. Ignoring his past assistance and moving on to the important issue.
> 
> "Y-you do!?" 
> 
> Tasuku nodded his head in reply, "You changed a lot. For the better, I mean. I can tell you're not really evil anymore."
> 
> "Of course!" The tan-haired couldn’t help but let a smile seep to his lips, feeling rather pleased to hear that. “Does that mean you'll hang out with me more in the future?"
> 
> Tasuku didn't want to prevaricate Magoroku. He doubts that Magoroku was idiotic enough. 
> 
> "Not sure," His red-colored eyes shifted down on the table, clutching thr cup harder, “but I'll try to hang out with you if I can." 
> 
> "I get it."
> 
> * * *
> 
> They aren't _rejected_. His feelings were returned. 
> 
> Magoroku couldn't properly configure an explanation for that himself. 
> 
> He knew he was flawless, amazingly talented, a born leader. He knew he was going to live up for the attention. In fact, he craved attention. He needed to have it. All of it. 
> 
> But being with the Buddy cup!? Was he losing his mind!? Was that a low move on his part!?
> 
> Surely, Tasuku was great to hang with and he most certainly saw the appeal of people being so vastly fond of him. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> He heard the sound of girls, fellow students. Before he could make out the nervous chuckle coming from a voice he knew all too well.
> 
> But then it all happened rapidly, at least that's what Magoroku thought as his heart was racing, hearing the heavy beats playing in his ears. Leaving him unable to focus on his current tasks. 
> 
> A feeling arose from within him a feeling of resentment. Digging his gloved fingers deeper in the sheets of paper. His body had no control at this point as he made it towards the source of the noise. 
> 
> "Get to class, all of you!" 
> 
> His voice was heavy, filled with irritation. Letting the bitterness he was feeling seeping under his expression. He wasn't liking the fact that girls would try to have his way with something that belongs to Magoroku. It made the tan-haired to insane just thinking about it.
> 
> The crowd and Tasuku turned to look at the student council president. 
> 
> Magoroku facial expression was demanding, an expression that gave off the vibe that he wasn't playing games anymore. Something he used to give during his time with disaster and being with Sophia around that time frame.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Making his way through the halls of Aibo, the halls currently void from anyone but him and Tasuku. A thick air of silence accompanies them, an awkward one. The tan-haired knew it was his wrongdoing but wasn't going to voice that out loud, letting it be known.
> 
> But it was unhurried, feeling like hours. As if the silence was making his ride longer. 
> 
> " _I'm sorry..."_
> 
> "Huh?" Magoroku blinked, hearing the soft muttered from the male strolling next to him. He heard the pure guilt from the audible voice. 
> 
> "I went to use the bathroom before I somehow got caught up with fangirls. I broke the rules and got caught up, I should be punished like anyone else would here." 
> 
> "A punishment does seem fitting," agreeing on the idea of punishing Tasuku for breaking the rules, "I suppose, I should give you some punishment. To set an example, of course! Follow me to my office and we'll discuss this there." 
> 
> Tasuku made no protest against that. Silently following Magoroku as they made their way towards his office. 
> 
> Grabbing the metal bar, sliding the door open. Revealing the dark contents of the room. A room that Tasuku has been in for a few times himself, remembering the layout so well because of that.
> 
> Magoroku let Tasuku step inside the darkroom and past the threshold. Moving to the side making sure the student council president had room to enter the room as well. Flipping the lights on before sliding the door close. 
> 
> Neither of them spoke for a moment. 
> 
> "You won't leave me, will you?"
> 
> Tasuku turned to look at Magoroku, "No."
> 
> "I don't like being left alone. Sophia left me and never returned. Davide also left, I never saw him since then. I don't want you to go next."
> 
> Tasuku was incapable of thinking straight, his thoughts were incoherent. Letting out a breath of air he was unknowingly holding in. Letting his remorse leak on his mood.
> 
> He understood what it was like to have no one else before he met Jack. Of course, he had friends like Gao to help him and be there but Magoroku really didn't have anyone else. 
> 
> He knew Magoroku had a father, Tasuku never saw him mention or saw anyone else. Assuming Magoroku only had his father to deal with. Tasuku only had his dear buddy, Jack. In a way, Magoroku reminded Tasuku of himself.
> 
> "I felt that way before. Feeling alone is a common emotion but no matter how alone you're feeling; You'll always have someone who cares about you."
> 
> "Like who?" 
> 
> "I do."
> 
> Magoroku strolled towards Tasuku. Hunching towards him, placing his head on his chest. 
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> ### Notes:
>
>> Also bouns
>> 
>> Magoroku: "Tasuku Ryuenji. You committed a crime by stealing my heart!"  
> Tasuku: "err, what?"  
> Magoroku: "Such a shame! I wouldn't have thought you would cause such an awful crime!"  
> Tasuku: "Are you feeling okay?"  
> Magoroku: "No! I want to go out with you! That's not okay!"
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> ## Making Our Own Stories
>>
>>> MagoMisa and yes, it's a weird little pairing but I have my reasonings.
>>> 
>>> tbh, I always thought of Magoroku and Misaki relationship and how it would playout for the longest time and you know what I'm gonna write it. Misaki always semi reminds me a lot like Sophia so yeah.
>>> 
>>> I'm probably going to get made fun of for this by both fandoms but
>> 
>> ### Work Text:
>> 
>> Books. Something Magoroku was fond of. Reading was something he enjoyed but didn’t get much time too. But with his Student Council duties and constant loads of school work and projects he needed to complete his time was limited. Luckily for him, Sophia had helped him finish his task earlier than expected. Giving him the free time he needed to do whatever he pleased. 
>> 
>> He had entered the cafe, a small yet lovely place. A calming place for Magoroku.
>> 
>> His dark blue eyes scanning around the area. His gaze finally landed on a girl, 
>> 
>> “Someone’s sitting here?” 
>> 
>> The female had stopped her reading hearing a voice she simply couldn’t recognize. Her teal eyes gaze up from her book, noticing an unfamiliar male in front of her. “Who are you?”
>> 
>> “Oh, r-right! How rude of me not inducing myself! I am Magoroku Shido and you must be?”
>> 
>> “Misaki Tokura.”
>> 
>> ## Lost Memories
>>
>>> In Which Magoroku felt regret for this past treatment towards Terumi but it was already too late.
>> 
>> ### Work Text:
>> 
>> This fucked up world. A cold place. My heart didn't matter to this world.
>> 
>> She's gone, I should've been happy. Why wasn't I happy? I never liked Terumi, never did... then why was my heart, it felt like was breaking. It didn't make any sense.
>> 
>> Did I really care for her?
>> 
>> She didn't like me.
>> 
>> I needed to know, it was a must to know.
>> 
>> "She has to be around the city!"
>> 
>> I ran, ran, ran. Her image flash inside my mind.
>> 
>> "Wait, hold on, Terumi!?"
>> 
>> "Huh, who are you?"
>> 
>> "Te-Terumi... you don't remember me? I'm Magoroku Shido! You used
>> 
>> "Sorry, I don't know you. My name isn't Terumi."
>> 
>> I felt my heartbreaking. Tears welling up within I eyes.
>> 
>> This wasn't mine Terumi.
>> 
>> I was already too late...
>> 
>> ## Competence
>>
>>> I was in the mood to write some KyouMagoSoph
>> 
>> ### Work Text:
>> 
>> Kyouya was rich, famous, had power. The white-haired and head of Gaen Financial Group was influential to those around him. And to his so-called _“friends”._
>> 
>> Kyouya fingers pressing down on his organ sounded like music to the tan-haired's ears. The music had some sort of comforting and yet, it was creepy sounded. 
>> 
>> The tan-haired had wondered if Sophia was feeling the same way. Did she like the music too? Did she like the fact that Kyouya plays the organ? Did she even care?
>> 
>> Probably not... but with Sophia; It was hard for what she was possibly thinking in that head.
>> 
>> You never know. 
>> 
>> Magoroku wanted that for himself. Fame. Money. Friends. Having the whole world bowing down at his knees. He craves the feeling of being in control. 
>> 
>> He was friendly, easy-going, polite, and popular with the world. Was that really who he was? Just some nice guy who loves others and wants to help? No, merely just a facade. The reality, the hard cold truth he was cold-hearted, manipulative, and cruel. A real Demon out for blood in the world. But was it for the better? Could've been better? 
>> 
>> Then why is Magoroku still drawn to work with him? Was he that desperate for his own selfish needs? Magoroku didn't think it was selfish. No, it couldn't have been. Can it? 
>> 
>> Everyone was down on their knees for him. Wanted to be him. Girls craving for his attention. For his hand. Hell, Magoroku would be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to be in Kyouya’s place of power. 
>> 
>> “Shido?”
>> 
>> But Sophia? Why does she like him? She must have a reason? What did Kyouya do to make her so loyal to him?
>> 
>> Magoroku remembered those words from Kyouya: _“You two have been with me so much in the past, even when I failed. However, to obtain my ideals, I will lead us to the end of the old world. No matter the cost of it."_
>> 
>> The two males sat down on the chairs. The coffee table was a small but nice size for both of them. Sophia didn’t have a chair for herself. _Odd_.
>> 
>> Kyouya did mention that he wished to see both Sophia and Magoroku.
>> 
>> But Sophia wasn't the one to sit down, vastly. So Magoroku past it off as it being nothing. 
>> 
>> A few minutes of hush falling inside the room, leaving Magoroku to reflect on this.
>> 
>>  _Why did Kyouya ask him to come?_
>> 
>>  _Was there was a reason for being here? Of course, there was. Kyouya invariably had a motive. So why was this different?_
>> 
>>  _He wanted to see._
>> 
>> "Would you like some food, Shido?" 
>> 
>> Magoroku fumbled under the table. "N-no thanks, M-Master!" 
>> 
>> "Please, just call me Kyouya. After all, you aren't working for me anymore."
>> 
>> Magoroku blinked, being astonished by his immediate statements. Magoroku couldn't help but feel a hint of pain within his chest by that last sentence. An awful feeling, he didn't like. 
>> 
>> "As you say Ma- I mean, Kyouya!" 
>> 
>> The end of Kyouya's lips curled into a soft, loving smile. Not a fake mirth but genuine. 
>> 
>> Magoroku saw something else in Kyouya's orange eyes, a hint of happiness. No malice intent was behind those eyes, his facade wasn't a facade anymore. 
>> 
>> “Sophia, will you be so kind and get us some tea?" 
>> 
>> Magoroku tilted his head to the side, getting a better view. Her expression was void of any emotions.
>> 
>> Sophia simply nodded, "Da." She hasn't bothered to say anything else. 
>> 
>> As she swayed her frame towards the door, her bright blue eyes landed on Magoroku's features for a second. The tan-haired had caught sight of this but white-haired female promptly whirled her head and strolled her way out of the room. The only remaining sound of the room was her light grey heels kissing the floor as she was wandering to the door.
>> 
>> The end of Magoroku's lips dipped into the 
>> 
>> “Do you like Sophia, Shido?”
>> 
>> “What!? H-How do you—” 
>> 
>> “The look in your eyes. That craving feeling for her, a desire. Longing for her. I know this because I felt this same feeling."
>> 
>> "You like Sophia too!?"
>> 
>> "Yes, for quite some time now actually." 
>> 
>> The two teens had fallen speechless. An awkward one at that. 
>> 
>> "But you know… I also like you too.” 
>> 
>> Kyouya was the one to break the stillness in the room. 
>> 
>> "Huh?" Magoroku eyes at this. A sentiment in his chest arose. 
>> 
>> Kyouya then hoisted himself up from his chair and arose from his current position. Kyouya then tilting in, his upper frame towards Magoroku. Heaved his hands towards Magoroku, the tips of his fingers lightly touching under Magoroku's chin. 
>> 
>> Magoroku couldn't help but tremble by this. He felt as if his heart seemingly skipped a beat. A sudden rush of heat. 
>> 
>> "We all have two hands. Some of us are lucky to have two soulmates. You must feel the same, don't you, Magoroku?" 
>> 
>> his first name from Kyouya’s lips felt foreign for him. Shocking. Surreal.
>> 
>> "Y-you said my first name!?" 
>> 
>> "Yes, it sounds rather beautiful on my lips which could belong to you." 
>> 
>> Magoroku parted his lips to speak—
>> 
>> "Your tea is ready."
>> 
>> The two males suddenly froze by the sudden voice that belongs to a female. 
>> 
>> The two teens turned their eyes towards the sound of the voice… Sophia was in front of them, holding a tray that contains three glasses of what they assumed was the tea. 
>> 
>> "Sophia." Kyouya was the first to speak in the silence. The white-haired male wasted no time heaving his fingers away from under Magoroku's chin. As he uncurls himself f from his position on the table. 
>> 
>> Magoroku was… disappointed. He was longing for that emotion from Kyouya once more. Not wanting that feeling to end so abruptly, as it did. Magoroku knew it was for the best. Especially if Sophia had gotten the wrong idea of him and Kyouya.
>> 
>> Maybe Kyouya was right, he had two hands.
>> 
>> "How long have you been standing there, Sophia?" Asked the CEO. 
>> 
>> "Not long." 
>> 
>> ## Different Sides
>> 
>> "This is the 5th time you have gotten in a fight with someone, Rouga." A male looked
>>
>>>  _Magoroku Shido finds himself lost in his thoughts. Why didn't he have any friends? Did no one like him? perhaps he could chance his personally completely just for a friend..._
>>> 
>>> * * *
>> 
>> ### Work Text:
>> 
>> Magoroku wasn't the type of person to ask for Friendship. Or that he needed it But, he wanted one non a less.
>> 
>> He found himself in his room looking up mindlessly the wall. Thinking about this very thought. Why didn't he have any friends yet? He tried so hard and yet, no one seem to care about him.
>> 
>> "I know you friendship and fame but you'll never get it if you keep putting others down." An opponent he knew all to well yelled across the field, Todoroki Genma.
>> 
>> ## If Only I can Have You
>>
>>> Kyouya wants what he can't have.
>> 
>> ### Work Text:
>> 
>> He had some sort of desires towards two of his ex - follows and friends. Well, more like pawns to his envisioned world but even then he didn't know he would feel this immense amount of attraction for both later on. He was lecherous to have both of them. 
>> 
>> The two fluttered his thoughts. He tried to ignore this unwanted thoughts but they only get the two out of his mind, out of no matter how hard he tried 
>> 
>> They were the only two 
>> 
>> luxurious
>> 
>> ## Just A Kiss
>>
>>> Kyoya made all of Team disaster go on a camping trip to learn to be better friends... little did they know that two of them will fall in love unexpectedly from just a kiss.
>> 
>> ### Work Text:
>> 
>> Terumi, Davide, Grilem, and Elf sat around on their makeshift benches, made out of wood. As Sophia and Rouga help Kyoya with the tents and other things. The only one missing was Shido. He went exporting the surroundings and the woods.
>> 
>>   
> Not that other members of Disater's really care because they don't. Why should they care he was annoying. "I wonder if Shido got lost." Davide was the frist one to speak, breaking the silent between them all as he ponder outloud. "Yea, he probably crying for help too, like a wimp that he is." Terumi added coldly whilst rejusting her glasses. Davide chuckle at that possibly, "No wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."
>> 
>> Gremiln reminded quite and emotionless, not caring in the slightest about this. He didn't even want to be here. Then again non of them wanted to go on this so called camping trip. "I'm not sure if he actually is into girls thought." The girl with short orange hair mumble.
>> 
>> The male raised an eyebrow at that but shortly a small smirk appearing on in lips, mainly out of enjoyment. "Are you saying that's he's gay? If you are then I totally agree with you on that." The girl norrow her eyes at him, "That's exactly what I meant!"
>> 
>> Little did they know that the male that they happen to be taking about was behide a tree. Listening to their every word. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he quickly ran away from the scene. He Didn't understand why he was sad about Terumi words. In fact he didn't even like her, he more Like hated her with every burning sensation he could possible think of. So why would he even care?
>> 
>> "Now, now, Children there is nothing wrong with being Gay." Elf stated rather with a serious tone running his in voice. The girl rolled her eyes. As she looks away puffing her cheeks. she could careless about Shido sexually, it's not like it effected her in any way. She really just hated him.
>> 
>> "Okay, we're all done!" Kyoya yelled with pride. Terumi averted her attention to her master walking towards the group along with Sophia and Rouga. She couldn't help but let a blush form on her features. Everything about her Master was prefect, she loved every moment she got to spend with him. No man can every replace her love for Kyoya.
>> 
>> Kyoya norrow his eyes, "hmm." Peering his eyes to all his friends... Something was missing or rather someone. "Oh yes..." The male fanilly realized what was missing as he continue to speak, "It appears Shido hasn't come back from exploring yet." He turned to look at the girl sitting on the bench, "Terumi, I want you to go retrieve him and bring him back here." The female blink coming out of her lovestuck gazed, "Huh, why me?" The white hair male gave her a friendly smile, "I think your very suitable for this task, Miss. Kuchinawa." She felt her heart race at his words. And her cheeks burn. She quickly got up and nodded, "I'll do as you wish Master."
>> 
>>   
>  She regret ever agreeing ever coming out looking for him in the first place. But this was her Master orders so she had to odey. Even if the person she was looking for was the person she hated more then anything, "oh _great_ I been searching for like over 30 minutes for a person I don't even like! I'm even stated to think that I'm lost t--" Then she heard it soft sniffing, "huh?" Was that Shido or is her mind just playing tricks on her? She was rather confused but decided to follow this noise.
>> 
>> She got closer hiding behide a large tree, Shido was sitting near some lake, looking down, "I don't get it... I tried so hard and yet, I always been put down by others and by my so called colleagues..." The girl sat there completely stunned by the scene in front of her eyes. Not once did she ever seen him actually cry. A part of her felt bad for the older teen... She let her eyes study his features and moments for a moment. Until she realized what she came here to do, ' _I need to retrieve him and bring him back with me, just like Master Kyoya said. He's counting on me_.' With that, she got up and made her way over to the teen. "I fanilly found you, geez, next time don't go so far!"
>> 
>> She watched the male tense up as his eyes wided, he quickly wiped his face and tears. Then turned around averted his attention to girl in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh? Kuchinawa, what are you doing here? You came to make fun of me?" The girl norrow her eyes at him, rejusting her glasses, "I only came here because Master Kyoya wanted to get you and bring you back. And what do you made by "making fun of you"?" The girl stated coldly as she raised her eyebrow. "I know you think I'm gay! I heard you!" The girl eyes wided slightly in shock, "What?! Don't tell me you heard that..."
>> 
>> The male nodded placing his hands on his hips looking away, "I'll have you know I prefer females, thank you very much."
>> 
>> "Then prove it!" The male eyes wided, then turned his head to look back at the girl. His expression soon changes to that of annoyance, "Prove it? How can I prove I'm straight? You want me to kiss you? _Like_ _that's_ _ever_ _gonna happen."_ The girl gave a small smirk devilishly, "Yea, that's right kiss me?" He blink incredulously, "Really? Don't make us do something we'll both regret." She raised of her eyebrow, "What!? You want to prove your straight, right? This is the only think I could think of at the moment, unless you want me to tell everyone in Disaster that you're gay."
>> 
>> The male closed his eyes and lean is head down. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips. Before He open his eyes again and look back at the female again. "Agh, Fine. Close your eyes." The female did as she was told. Shido hesitantly lean in planted his lips on hers, slowly.
>> 
>> To his disarray their lips fix precfecly with one another. They broke the kiss and quickly look away from another. After a moment of awkward silent between the two the male spook up, "Don't tell anyone. Got that?" There was a hint of nervousness within his voice. The girl agreed, "I won't tell anyone." He looked back at the girl, "We should get back to the camp site now." The male started to make his way past the female. The girl blink getting out of her dazed, turning the male, "Yea..." The girl mumble, Then pick her feet up, running next to him to trying keep up her pace with him.
>> 
>> The whole way back was completely silent. No small talk. No mumbling. The only sound was her shoes and his boots hitting the dirt, leafs, and whatever was unfortunate to get step on by the two. There was also a thickness in the air, along with a tense feelings between them. The male just kept his mouth shut, not daring to talk about their shared kiss. So did the female.
>> 
>> "Oh, good to see you two are fanilly back... What took you so long?" Master Kyoya was the first to noticed to two coming from the forest onto their camp ground. Everyone turned to look at them. They all sat around their makeshift benches. The Orange-hair girl nodded nervously, "Oh, yes sorry Masker Kyoya that it took us so long to come back. Shido travel very far out into the woods then I expected."
>> 
>> Shido smile nervously, placing one of hands on the back of his head, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips. "Ah, I see. That's fine." Kyoya smile warmly at the two, then let his gazed wonder to Shido, "Perhaps Shido, if your willing you could tell me all your findings later." The male nodded, "Of course, I would love to master." Kyoya smile didn't escape his lips as he spook, "Fantastic, could you two take a sit." Kyoya let his hand point to the makeshift bench that happen to be in front of them and lucky no one sitting on it.
>> 
>> The two teens nodded quietly. Then quickly walked over to the bench and sat down. They both trying sitting as far away from one another as possible.
>> 
>> The members of Disater's were talking about something. That both Terumi and Shido didn't seem to interesting in, so they kept to themselves. They didn't really talk much in fact they remained silent. Only talking when they were Spooken too. Which was odd for them both seeing how they love to make their opinion know on things. However, the other members didn't pay much attention to it. Not really caring.
>> 
>> Once it was getting late, Kyoya decided to let them all go back to the tents they were all assign to. Terumi was sharing her's with Sophia seeing how they were the only two girls in Disater in General it would make sense that they share a tent. The two females got ready for bed, putting on their own Pamjas to sleep in for the night.
>> 
>> Terumi snuggle up in her sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable as she felt herself difted off to sleep with a smile on face. Hopefully dreaming about Master Kyoya again.
>> 
>>  _A girl_ _with_ _emerald green_ _eyes_ _running_ _down_ _the stairs in_ _her_ _green dress. Going to her Prince. Also being careful not to trip down with her high heels."_ _Oh_ _, my lady,_ _you_ _look wonderful today. You truly are a princess." A familiar male's voice stated warmly, the girl_ _let_ _out_ _a soft giggle taking_ _the_ _hand that male held_ _out_ _for her. She looked into his dark blue_ _eyes_ _. As_ _the_ _male brought her closer to him. Their chest_ _now_ _touching, feeling his warm breath_ _which_ _felt like she was being tickle. She soon planted her lips onto his_ _into_ _a passionate kiss. As they make-out and_ _rudding_ _their hands onto each other bodies._
>> 
>> The girl open her eyes wide and let out a sharp gasps. _'What kind of dream was that!'_  
>  She usually had those "dreams" before but with Kyoya not...not... ever with Shido! Why him? Last time She check she hated him _NOT_ the other way around! Then she remember it... earlier she make Shido kiss her. But it was only just that, a kiss. She let a sigh escape her lips as she glance over to Sophia. She was still sleeping. That's good at least. She got up out of her sleeping bag slowly, being quiet as to not wake up the white-hair girl. She was sweating and she felt like her whole body just took a shower.
>> 
>> She grap her glasses putting them on. She didn't really need glasses, in fact she didn't really need glasses period to see but she like wearing them anyways. She then got her shoes and socks also putting them on. She unzipped the tent and went outside quietly and quickly. Then zipped it back up again. Feeling the cold air running throughout her short Orange color hair. It felt refreshing as she stood there for a moment and relax her body. She then started to move herself walking into the woods.
>> 
>> She let her mind wonder as she walk, it was cold and dark out. She knew it was dangerous out at this time of night and frankly just a terrible idea overall but she didn't care. She had to find a reasonable explanation for that weird dream she had with Shido. ' _Would_ _it honestly_ _be_ _that bad_ _to_ _have a relationship with him?'_ That question pop into her head randomly. ' _What?!'_ Despite her own protest going on in her mind she thought about that question.
>> 
>> ' _He would probably take me on lovely dates, hold my hand, whisper cute_ _things_ _into my_ _ears_ , _kiss_ _me unexpectedly--Wait! NO.'_ She shook her head roughly and closed her eyes, ' _Why_ _would_ _I_ _even_ _think such_ _just_ _a thing. It_ _was_ _only_ _just_ _a kiss and_ _nothing_ _more...'_
>> 
>>   
>  The male got up and let a low yawn espace his lips as he got up. Going through his bag, finding some blue and jeans and a white caller shirt. 
>> 
>> He dressed himself and brush his messy hair, making himself look presentable. He unzipped his tent and let himself out. Then zipped it back up. He then walked to their makeshift benches, only to find Sophia and Kyoya there. It was still pretty early out so not much would be awake at this time.
>> 
>> The two noticed the male, making his way up to him. "Have you seen Terumi anywhere? She wasn't in our tent when I woke up." Sophia got up from her sit then walked over to the male. The girl was the first to speak to Shido as she asked, in a monotone voice. The male raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but felt something tight inside his chest. He couldn't exactly explained it nor he ever felt it before. Which he found it odd but decided to just ingorne it, "Huh? What do you mean? Treumi is missing?" He heard his voice shake a little, even he heard the worrying tone in his voice.
>> 
>> Before Sophia could response to his questions, they all heard crushing noise coming closer. Sophia was in high alert as she turned her head to see who it was. Shido done the same to find that it was Terumi. The male felt relieved to see her. The girl noticed the trio, her eyes wided slightly surprised to see them up this early. She at least thought no one would be up by the time She gotten back.
>> 
>> Terumi quickly looked away from Shido, not daring to look in his eyes. She couldn't help but felt hated for the white-hair girl that happen to be standing next to Shido. ' _That_ shoul _d_ _be_ _me next to him, not HER!'_ She blink, then shook her head roughly again. "Are you okay, Terumi?" The girl Opened her mouth slightly, "huh?" She looks to fine Shido right in front of her. She felt her cheeks began to burned as she looked into his dark blue eyes, "Oh..I-I'm Okay." She stated quietly. She wanted to slap herself for sounded so shy and nervous. But why wouldn't she be I mean she had a dream about the male front of her...
>> 
>> The male raised an eyebrow at that response, "If you say so." He didn't want to draw attention to them and frankly, he wasn't supposed to actually care about her in the first place. The male turned away from the awkward gril. Leaving her alone as he walked away.
>> 
>> The female sigh defeatly. As she tried her best to regain her composers. Most of the day Terumi tried her best to not go anywhere near Shido. However that didn't mean she wouldn't be watching Shido from the sidelines.
>> 
>> Which lead to her now, "Why are you following me?" The male turned around to face the girl with annoyance in his voice, "I just wanted to see where you going..." The girl stated shyly with her hands clench on her chest. She was completely scared about Shido's sudden outburst. Which caused her to go back to her witty old self. The male rolled his eyes then cross his arms; Looking rather unpleased. "Listen, just because I kiss you doesn't mean I _like_ you."
>> 
>> The cold tone in his voice and his words broke her heart. She just wanted to break down into tears then and there but she wouldn't do it in front of him out of all people. She never felt so sad in her life. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned around facing away from the male. "Fine then, I didn't want to be your girlfriend, anyways." She quickly ran, leaving the boy behide breaking into tears.
>> 
>> She fanilly made back to the camp site. Her vision was a blur to her But, from what she could make out no one was here. She sat down on the makeshift benches and took her glasses off putting them on the side of the benches next to her. She place her hands onto her face and lean down. Her hand were covering her eyes.
>> 
>> "Oh, Terumi Dear, are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice which caused her to jump slightly. She lifted her head up and took her hands off from her face before cleaning her tears. "Huh?" She thought she was the only one here. She looked to the side to see, Elf looking at her with concern. She raised an eyebrow, "Elf? I-I'm fine... um... where is everyone else?" The look of concern didn't move off his face, "Oh they all went out to explore. Of course I didn't go because I simple didn't want to get dirty." He walked up to the female and place his hand on her shoulder, "As for you, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you."
>> 
>> The girl looked away from him and down at the ground. "Sorry..." She mumble. "No need to apologize, my dear." She sigh deeply, before looking back at him. "You... promise you won't judge?" The older male nodded, "I would never judge you." She let out a small smile. Before she told him all about her dreams, the kiss she share with Shido, and the encounter they just had not to long ago.
>> 
>> "Oh, I see, from what I heard from you, you have crush on Shido." The girl had a small blush forming on her features. "Perhaps Shido feels the same way." The girl frown, "I don't think he does... he hates me..."
>> 
>> "You never know but I do think he does but hadn't realized it yet. Trust me, I do happen to know a lot about romance. It's my favorite after all!"
>> 
>> "You really think so?" She asked with a glimmer of hope. The male nodded, "I know so, I'll even help you." The girl smile, "Thank you so much Elf... you don't have to do this" The male returned her smile, "No problem. And I want to do it. I want to see you happy after all. You're like a daughter I always wanted." Terumi felt grateful and happy to hear that he sees her as a daughter.
>> 
>> After that encounter she felt grateful and happy As she lied in bed. Apart of her didn't want to sleep she didn't want another with Shido in it like before.
>> 
>> The male got ready for bed, looking over to find that Daivde was already past out in his sleeping bag. He let a sigh. He felt kinda bad for taking his anger out on the female like that. He usually took his anger out on her like she did to him but this time was different... he seen the hurt in her eyes this time. He decided not to dwell on that anymore and go in his spelling bag. Difting off to sleep...
>> 
>>  _The_ _male was sat in one of_ _the_ _chairs in_ _the_ _disaster headquarters. A_ _girl_ _with emerald green eyes and short orange-hair_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _him. Master Kyoya_ _was_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _them giving_ _them_ _there next_ _mission_ _together._ _They_ _both nodded..._
>> 
>>  _He_ _was_ _now at a different location, Buddyfighting with_ _some_ _guys he_ _had_ _no patience_ _for_ _and not_ _familiar_ _with_ _who they were But... something_ _about_ _him made his blood boil. He then noticed Terumi was behide_ _him_ _, blood showing_ _from_ _her_ _features_ _as_ _she_ _looked_ _terrified. Her soft orange-hair_ _was_ _messes and unkempt._
>> 
>>  _Was this_ _why_ _he was fighting these guys?_
>> 
>>  _Did they hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way?_
>> 
>>  _Hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way..._ _he_ _felt_ _a sudden burst of anger_ _deep_ _down. A thought_ _of_ _someone hurting her made him anger, enraged._
>> 
>>  _He soon defeated_ _the_ _two males, as they ran away not daring to mess_ _with_ _Shido. Who turned to look at the girl as_ _she_ _hugged him... burning her face_ _into_ _his chest_ _letting_ _her_ _tears_ _drop_ _from her heavy eyes. Shido layed his_ _chin_ _of top of her head. Placing_ _of_ _his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Then using other free hand_ _to_ _play_ _with her messes hair. As he tried to calm her..._
>> 
>> The female tried her best to stay focused, away but her eyes felt heavy as she couldn't help but closed them. She didn't fine enough strength to keep them open as she pass out...
>> 
>>  _The_ _female_ _was in_ _the_ _kitchen,_ _placing_ _something in_ _the_ _oven which_ appares _to_ _be food._ _After_ _she_ _closed it she felt someone wrapping_ _their_ _arms_ _around_ _her waist,_ _she_ _jump_ _slightly. "Is food almost done,_ _love_ _?_ _I'm_ _getting quite hungry_ _."_ _The_ _female_ _rolled_ _her eyes playfully, "_ _No_ _dear, I just_ _put_ _the_ _food_ _in_ _the oven only a minute."_ _The_ _male smile and kiss on her_ _the_ _check, "What are you making,anyways?"_ _The_ _male asked. "_ _It's_ _a surprise!" The male nodded, "Okay_ _then_ _, whatever_ _your_ _making I bet it will be delicious! Well,_ _I'm_ _going to take a shower_ _and freshen up. Call me when dinner ready."_ _The_ _girl_ _nodded and_ _gave_ _a_ _kiss_ _to_ _her_ _lover. She watch as he was leaving_ _the_ _room._
>> 
>>  _No long after a little girl came bursting_ _into_ _the_ _room, "Mommy! Mommy!_ _I'm_ _hungry! Is dinner ready?" The little girl_ _had_ _emerald green eyes like_ _her_ _mother_ _and_ _hair like her father. Terumi_ _let_ _out a sigh, "No sweetie, I just_ _started_ _making_ _it."_ _The_ _little_ _girl_ _frown_ _for_ _a moment but her smile_ _soon_ _returned to her,"oh okay,_ _can't_ _wait."_
>> 
>>  _"Asaka,_ _did_ _you_ _do your homework?"_
>> 
>>  _"Yes mommy, I just got done a minute ago."_
>> 
>>  _Terumi smile after that and blink..._
>> 
>>  _Once she open_ _her_ _eyes again_ _it_ _became dark and cold... A male with short tan-Hair_ _had_ _his_ _back_ _against her. Her eyes wided slightly, "Shido?!" She cried,_ _she_ _tried_ _moving_ _, running, anything to_ _go_ _get_ _closed to him but... She found_ _out_ _she was unable to. It was_ _like_ _someone glue her to_ _the_ _ground._
>> 
>>  _"_ _Don't_ _bother Terumi!" He yelled back._ _Then_ _turned around_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _girl. "You're annoying, creepy,_ _the list can go on. Your not someone_ _want to spent_ _the_ _rest of my with!" Every word felt like someone_ _was_ _stabbing her repeatedly in_ _the_ _heart. She watch in both horror_ _and_ _heartbreak as he got smaller_ _and_ _smaller_ _until_ _it_ _was_ _completely black..._
>> 
>> "Ahh!" She woke up with a small yelp. Breathing heavily lucky no one heard her. She tried her best to steady her breathing. She layed back down. That was one weird dream first it happy, her and Shido which she assumed we were marry and had a child together. She got up and went out of her tent again.
>> 
>> Shido woke up. As he got up remembering about his dream last night. Still dwelling on the idea of what he dream meant. He got ready and went out of his tent.
>> 
>> He saw Terumi on the makeshift benches, looking down to the ground. He walked up to her, "I didn't think you were a person to want to get up early." She didn't look up at the male as she mumble a reply, " _I_ _don'_ _t_ _really_ _like_ _waking_ _up_ _this_ _early,_ _I_ _much_ _prefer to sleep_ _and_ _have dreams..."_ The male felt something off about that response. "Hmm." He study her features for a moment before laying his hand on her shoulder and lean it smiling. The girl eyes wided slightly surprised by this and gave a small blush. However, She didn't look at him as he spook. "You look rather sleep deprived. Perhaps we should go to that river. I found and we could go swimming together."
>> 
>> She fanilly gather enough courage to look up at him. Shido locked his eyes with her's. He realised that her green eyes look a lot like actually emeralds then anything else.   
> "I would like that..." She shuttered, softly. He gave her a soft smile in returned as they were silent, just gazing into one another's eyes.
>> 
>> "That's just a wonderful idea, Shido." The two blink, "Huh?" They said in unison,  
> coming out of their lovestuck gazed and back to reality. The pair gave a confused look and turned to the voice. Kyoya was walking up to them.
>> 
>> After everyone was up and ready, Kyoya made everyone followed Shido to the river. Terumi was walking next to shido, looking ahead with a worried expression written on her face. ' _Why is Shido acting like this? Yesterday he_ _was_ _telling_ _me he_ _didn't_ _like_ _me... now he was acting_ _like_ _that_ _didn't_ _happen agh_ _why_ _is his confusing!'_
>> 
>> Once they made to the river, Shido was walking up to the water to only have Davide put his leg out making him trip into the water with a yelped. Davide and Rouga let out a chuckle enjoying the moment. Terumi felt her blood boil. She was anger by the two actions. She norrow her eyes, ' _How Dare they!_ _I'll_ _show_ _them to mess with my man!_ ' She thought as she took the bucket from Master Kyoya and filled up with water. She did the most unexpected thing and throw the water in their faces, "You guys are jerks! I hope you get Sick!" She yelled, throwing the bucket next to them.
>> 
>> Everyone was completely stunned and shock at the girl's sudden anger. She grap Shido's wrist taking him out the water. He just looked at her with the same shock and stunned expression. Still processing if this was really happening or not. "Come on Shido! Let's go and get you dried up before you catch a cold." The said was now dragging the tan-hair male out of the water and on to land with just his wrist.
>> 
>> She ignore all the shock and stunned expressions by everyone else and kept walking until the two fanilly made it back to the camp site. She then made her way over to his tent and let go of his wrist. Shido didn't make any attempt to move from the spot. 
>> 
>> He watched the girl as she unzipped to his tent, he rised an eyebrow incredulously, "Um, What are doing? You know that's my tent, right?" The girl rolled eyes, "Getting you some new clothes. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucky she found a towel. She went out of his tent and walked up to him, holding the towel in front of her. He quickly took the towel from her, "Thank you." He muttered.
>> 
>> She tried her best not look down at his soaked white shirt. She felt a little blush forming noticing that she could see his chest. Seeing how his shirt is guled to his body. She quickly but nervously went inside the tent again looking for some clothes. She found a shirt and some pants that she liked and came out.
>> 
>> She holded the clothes in front of him. Being careful not to drop them as she was shaking slightly. "Um...h-here..." Why did Shido have to have such an effect on her? He averted his attention to the clothes she was holding, he didn't move an inch or attempted to. He just let his gazed study the clothes, "hmm."
>> 
>> The girl looked up at him in confused, "I-is s-something wrong, S-Shido?" She was completely scared about him not liking the clothes she picked out for him. He turned his gazed to looking up at the girl, "It just I kinda need...um... boxers too..." Terumi's face went completely red, "Oh...right my bad... I'll get a pair, hold on..." She went back inside the tent. As she looking for his much needed boxers he let his mind wonder about the girl...
>> 
>>  _'I loath her...no a better term would be that I, Magoroku Shido, undoubtedly and irrefutably dispise_ _Terumi... are Feelings are mutual. Nothing romance about this at all... She only just_ _help_ _me_ _out_ _as_ _a_ _"friend".'_
>> 
>> The male shook his head, "O-okay, I got them..." He found her in front of him seeing his boxers along with the other clothes... "I want you to keep the clothes in your hand for me as a change. I'll also let you hold my wet ones... But you're to have turned around for me and not to peck on me." She nodded nervously, then closed her eyes tightly. "Good."
>> 
>> He quickly got changed and took the wet clothes from the girl. As they, now sat on the benches... in silent. The silent between them came unbearable. So Shido decided to be the first to talk, "I wanted to thanked you for helping me, Terumi." He wasn't exactly good at thanking people for helping me because there wasn't a single person who actually did.
>> 
>> "Your welcome, Shido." The girl hesitated a little before asking a question that plagued her mind, "um S-Shido could I ask about the kiss?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, turning his head to the opposite direction from the girl. "It was just a kiss, there is nothing to talk about." He said sternly.
>> 
>> "But--"
>> 
>> "No buts..." He intrptued her. He then turned his head to look at the girl, opening his eyes. "How about this? You and I can talk about this all we want alone for as long as you want when we go back... But not here..." She nodded hesitantly agreeing.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Terumi opened the door to the student Council room papers in her hand to give to Shido she nervously made her up to the desk. Where the male was sitting at, his attention was on some papers in front of him.
>> 
>>   
>  "Hm." Noticing the girl in front of his desk averting his gazed wonder to her noticing with some papers. He let his eyes wonder to the papers in her hand. She was eagerly awaiting for him to say at least do something else. "Oh Terumi, I'm assuming you did all your tasks?" She nodded.
>> 
>>   
> He couldn't see her emerald green eyes only the thick white in her glasses. Mainly because of the way she was standing. Her posture seem almost incontinent and timid. Seeing her hands shake lightly, as he push himself up from his chair and took the papers from her hands, sitting them down on his decks. Then sat down again, looking at the new papers.
>> 
>> "Shido..." she mumble nervously. Shido glanced up at her, "Yes, what is it?"
>> 
>> "Kiss me."
>> 
>> Male blink, his eyes wided slightly as her blunt words, "Excuse me?"
>> 
>> "You heard me. I said kiss me."
>> 
>> He turned his chair around completely with his hand over his mouth. He felt his cheeks were burning. He mumble something but Terumi couldn't comprehend was his words. Then turned back around to face her, his face hinted with red as he lifted himself up from his chair and lean over his desk.
>> 
>> Planting his lips on her's slowly. She soon melted into the kiss. Shortly they broke apart. Looking into each other eyes panting heaving.
>> 
>> Terumi looks down being completely embarrassed. "Shido I'm um really like you..."
>> 
>> "I like you too, Treumi." He turned away, puffing his cheeks as he blushes madly.
>> 
>> _Who knew a simple action_ _like_ _a_ _peck_ _on the_ _lips_ _could_ _completely change someone's look on_ _that_ _said person._ _Even_ _with_ _it_ _just_ _being a kiss it turned_ _into_ _something much more... after it was_ _just_ _a kiss..._
>> 
>> ## Your villain need loves too
>> 
>> Tasuku was at the secret base of the disaster force, facing no other then the leader Kyoya. Oh, how that name made is blood burn. "Tasuka Welcome to our base hopefully you will join us this time." Tasuka norrow his eyes only by the little and clense his fist tightly. How that voice makes him so anger and even the thought of looking at him. "Join you?" Kyoya smirks. "Why yes of course"
>> 
>> ### Actions
>> 
>> ## One Day Together
>> 
>> It was other day at the buddy police force, fighting illegal monsters, It was very dangerous to do and he knew that of course. Zanya was new to the buddy police force, but lucky he had the help of his many friends. Speaking of friends, he was with one of them now, Tasuku. A part of him was a little nervous. He never really talk nor hangout with Tasuku a lot for that matter. How ever training with him wasn't that bad.
>> 
>>   
> Zanya was outside alone, enjoying the nice cold air and the out doors. He likes to be alone like this, it helps him a lot just to think or even just to relex. After all even some as great as him needed some alone time But, he couldn't... no he didn't want to relex. All that kept going in his mind was...Tasuku...
>> 
>> ## The Shadows That Creep
>> 
>> ### The Evil Plan Take Away!
>> 
>> ### Chapter Text
>> 
>> It was a nice day for Tasuku and his lovely boyfriend, Zanya. Now, You all Maybe asking yourselves, how did Tasuku and Zanya get together? Well, that is a long story but, to save your the time and your eyes from going blind I'll just give you the short of it. Zanya secretly had a crush to the point where he was obsessed with Tasuku. Of course he hid his crush on hi..am. Until one night Tasuku ask he wanted to hangout and of course Zanya had to agreed to it. There was no way for him to not go after all he gets to go hangout with his crush. Zanya being the awkward and nervous wreck he was ended up kissing Tasuku by miskate, but to Zanya surprise Tasuku didn't mind the kids at all and actually returned the Zanya's feelings. So they ended up dated but they haven't told any of their friends in fear of they will think of them.  
>   
> Which leads us here and now. They were both hanging out together, both Fanilly having free time and the no crime was out. A perfect day.  
> Tasuku did feel like he was being watch, however he ask Zanya about it, he said that no one was here and that he was problem worrying out nothing. Tasuku just agreed with him and it wasn't worth worrying over. Tasuku was right after all there was someone in the shadows following them. You maybe wondering who it was well he goes by the name Kyoya.
>> 
>> ### Actions
>> 
>> 



	24. Chapter 24

Magoroku open the door of the house, he walked in and place his work down on table. He walked into the kitchen to see some cake batter on the floor with a big bowl. Thinking Sophia or Daivde was making something. He clean the mess, he always hated when things were messes or unorganized. 

He then made is way to the living room, hearing the TV. Thinking that they were hanging out in there watching something, however he was disappointed to find no sign of life in the room. He sigh defeatly and when to turned it off. Then walked out of room. 

He went up the stairs and walked over to his room, which he shared with Sophia and Davide; seeing the door slightly open looking it. He found clothes lying around the floor of the room. He Fanilly looked up to the bed finally see his girl and boyfriend naked, cuddling. He couldn't help but give a light smile as he walked over to him. Being careful not to wake them as he took the blanket and place it on top of the two.

signs deeply and opens the door to Aido Academy, sheepishly entering.

Magoroku back was against the sliding blue door in the groomly and tense school council room. His arms wrapped around his legs, holding them close for comfort as he quivers slightly. 

"You're gone and never coming back…" the school council President murmured as tears threaten to fall down his face. His was physically shaken, his heart broken in pieces. 

Why did it have to her? 

She was evil, yes but didn't deserve death. No one deserves that fate. He needed her more than anything and now… she was gone. 

She was mean to him but… he loves her with all of his heart. Her silky white hair, which reminded him of the winter snow. Her lustrous bright light blue eyes, which he could get lost in forever. 

It was too quiet in the room. He knew she was quiet but he could always sense her presence. It didn't matter how quiet she was he still liked having her around. Tears rolled down his face as he sniffle.

The two teens were standing in the middle of a part, all alone. It was weird but the two were still new to this whole dating thing. Sophia's eyes were glued to eyes scene in in of them. Magoroku let his eyes drift around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand. 

'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.'

He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves on it was hard to tell. 

Sophia felt something touch her hand taking her out of her thoughts and gazed. It felt like a fabric of some sorts. She glimpsed down at her hands to find shido was the one. He was holding her hand. She lifted her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"

He jumped and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. He felt his whole face burn. His face was a deep crimson from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your hand.Please don't kill me…" He corwared. 

Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male.

"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered. 

Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?"

Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"

"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."

Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious.

The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other.

After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back.

All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future. 

\-----

Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. She was really good at throwing insults at him. 

It was fun with the little banter the two teens shared. But it wasn't fun that Sophia was effortlessly winning at all the games, well to Magoroku that is. He lost count of the 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. Ten times in only one game! And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?

"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" whined the male as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV with a look of pure fear. "This game is must of been hacked!" Yes, it was. It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.

"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing it." 

Magoroku whirled his head towards Sophia, "oh how kind of you, you probably cheated!"

Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."

Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."

Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the bookshelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" She honestly didn't care if he won or not, it was just a pointless game. 

Magoroku nods, "Yes, very," He sets his controller down and made his way over to the bookshelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'

He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.

"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.

Sophia shrugged, "Da."

The game started and the two pick out their characters. Once the two were ready to start the game they did. 

As the game continue Sophia was gaining the upper hand. 

Magoroku groaned, he didn't like this. 

"What's wrong, afraid you're going to lose, Shido?"

Before he was able to give a response the game over screech pop up. 

"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape," I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"

Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."

Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"

"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."

Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"

"My love for you."

Those words ran through her ears, making her uncomfortable and she frowns. It wasn't a lie that Shido was the one to openly give affection, even when around others. Did Shido love her more? She did not love him enough? She felt dread wash over her. Maybe she should have let him win this. Maybe it was best if he got something he was working so hard for.

Magoroku gazed at Sophia in concern. He thought she would have responded with something, anything. "Sophia?" She didn't jump, she didn't move. He shifted closer towards her and held up his hand, waving it in front of Sophia's face; hoping to get her attention in the process. "Earth to Sophia?" 

She blinked and averted her attention towards Shido. The two lock eyes. He smiled, "You were spacing out on me, are you okay?" 

She closed her eyes, "Da." She twisted her head to the side and opened her eyes, "Are you hungry, Shido? I could make you something?" 

"I guess I am a little hungry. A little snack wouldn't hurt." 

"I'll got make it for you." she lifted herself from the couch. 

"Oh, I'll help you!" He raised himself up from the couch next. 

\--------


	25. Chapter 25

  
<p>The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to again, looking for his missing love, Sophia. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shudder. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Sophia, I'm cold!" He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. No sound of her voice. No heavy jacket was thrown at him. Nothing. Until realized Sophia was still missing. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks. He had yet to find her and it has been days now. He looked every and he asked been around him, nothing. They all said the same thing, he was worrying too much. Even his own father wanted him to stop this. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Don't say that Gallow! She'll come back. She'll have to…" He felt his heart drop even though he was doubting his luck with finding her he was going to give up, "It just isn't the same without her…" and that was true, it truly wasn't the same. I'll will never be the same. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Gallows will never understand the immense hourt and pain he was feeling. Gallows would never understand human emotions. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku watched her leave time and time again in the past. How should this be any different? However she always came back… This time she didn't, perhaps, not yet. It's hurts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. In fact, he was willing to give up his ego only for her at times. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. He loves her, no questioning it. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to talk to her about whatever what was their minds. He remembers them so vividly. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy. Yes, even if that meant him being unhappy for the rest of his life. He was that insensitive. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Agh, Sophia! Please come back home to me!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Gallows swiveled away, ignoring his partner rumbling and cries. Gallows set his vision on the region. He eyes picked up something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone in blue. He knew that blue color anywhere. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Geh, It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku stop his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes roam around frankly.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Turned around, geh." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Oh?" Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. Her hair was as white as the color of snow. A white-haired girl.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He knew that look anywhere, it was her. His love. For once, his partner was telling him the truth and he was thankful. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Sophia?!" The male blurted as loud as he possibly can, hoping the girl would hear him. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster to get to her. He never ran this fast before. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He halts right in front of the girl. He scanned her carefully. Her eyes seen to lose its color. He wasn't able to see much of those eyes however before they slowly closed. Her body becomes heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He holds the girl within his arms. He starts to panic, and he felt his heart drop, "Sophia?!" Cried out the male. He shook her body slightly. She was still breathing but she was unconscious. His looks up at his Gallows with a look of desperation, "She needs some help! Gallows help me take her to back Aido Academy."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia opened her eyes slowly to find she was in a dark and rather cozy room, very warm. She lifted herself. She ignores the painful headache and she was having. Her bright blue eyes scanner the room she was seemingly place in.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Her ears picked up the sound of faint footsteps coming to the only sliding blue door. She turned her attention towards the door and stared down at the only light at the bottom of the door. She saw a shadow cast under the door. She watched closely as the door slid open, slowly revealing a person on the other side. The President of the Student Council.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>His eyes widened slightly, seeing the female was already awake and sitting up on the couch, "Ah, Sophia! I didn't know you would be awake this early. How are you feeling?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia eyed him, observantly, studying all his features. She stayed silent. She took note of something in his left hand, a medicine bottle. Her eyes stayed glued to the hottle. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>The male lifted his hand, coughing into it. The cough was fake. This caught Sophia's attention in the process. She blinked, realizing she had been staring at him.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia was the one who broke the silence between them, "Why do you have a medicine bottle?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Oh," Magoroku lifted up the bottle from his palm, giving Sophia a better few of it. He seems nervous as he explains himself, "This is for you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"I don't need medicine." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku gave a look of worry towards the girl, "Well you never know if you need it, Sophia."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia reminded completely silent letting her eyes travel around the room, thinking.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Also to answer your question, I'm fine."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The male gave a soft smile of relief. He was so glad the girl was okay. "You appear to be fine which was a relief, I was worried that some really bad happen to you.” The male made his way towards her, only being a couple feet away. As he felt his heart skip a beat.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Why did you bring me here, Shido?" Magoroku was taken completely off guard by this, "Huh?" He was dumbfounded at the question, but quickly regained his composure, “well, it should be quite obvious why I brought you here, Sophia.”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Shido," Sophia simply utter. “Hm?” Magoroku raised an eyebrow. “You didn't answer my question, correctly.”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“I believe I did.”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia narrow her eyes before locking them with Magoroku's, giving him a glimpse of annoyance. The male panics, placing his hands in defense and wave them casually, laughing nervously.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Why did you ran away, Sophia?" He wanted to know. He was truly worried about her.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"It's none of your business," Sophia stated in a harsh tone. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He's to the square one with her using that.</p>

<p>Magoroku narrowed his eyes, "Hey, I save you. I should at least know that much! And I been looking for you for days." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia averted her gaze down to her lap, her expression was laden with guilt. Magoroku raised an eyebrow, being skeptical about this. He played with the white bottle that was located in his hand, nervously.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The room became insufferable as he was taking deep steady breaths of air. His stomach was filled with butterflies. He felt the room becoming increasingly hotter. The male lifted his free hand up, pulling at his collar.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"I'm sorry." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>It took him a few minutes to process what she was saying. She was saying sorry. A word he never heard come out of her mouth before. He gave a sorrowful expression. She was despondent, she truly look sad. She was being genuine. Something that he never got to see. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku place the white bottle down the coffee table, "Sophia, tell me why are you acting like this? You never apologized for anything in the past so why start now?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Shido..." Sophia’s word was barely audible but, Magoroku manages to hear it.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Yes, Sophia?" Sohpia still didn't looked up.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>“Why are you doing this?”</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Well, I care about you." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"But why?" </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Because I love you, Sophia." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sohpia lifted herself up from the couch “I think should go now " She didn't far as stopped by Shido who was standing in her way.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>She looked back at tan-Haired male, quickly showing her annoyance. "Wait, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go outside again, it's really dark and cold, I don't want you to get Sick."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia sigh, she didn't feel like arguing with him and it does feel nice and warm here but she'll never let him know that, "Fine, I'll stay here and rest but only if you stay with me," uttered the white-haired coldly.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He nodded, “Very well then, I'll stay if that's what you want."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia decided wrap her arms around Magoroku, holding him like a teddy bear. She pushed him down onto the couch. He yelped by the sudden fall and contact. He felt his cheeks raised up in heat as his whole body tense. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing. He was trying his best to hide it. He relaxed in her arms.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>She heard deep breathing and light sleeping noises, she turned her gaze to find the male asleep. 'He looks cute when he sleeps.' she wanted to leave but her gut told her otherwise. She needed to stay for him and only him. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing him because of her. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku's eyes fluttered open slowly, waking up from his deep sleep. He still was on the blue couch with blankets and pillows that he let Sophia used. His whole body ache, he was extremely sore. Sleeping on the couch with his everyday clothes on wasn't exactly a good idea. He probably should of made Sophia sleep in his underground room. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He lifted himself up, biting the inside his lip to hold back his groans of pain he was so sort. He was going to be sore for at least a week because of this. Ignoring his pain he scanned the room hoping she was there, "Sophia?" He questioned to no one. He felt his heart drop and his expression sadden. Did she leave? Maybe she left when he was sleeping? He wouldn't doubt it. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He didn't hear a reply or a sign that she was still in the room. Hoping she would come back and for him not to be dreaming all of this up. After all he just reunited with her, after a few months of not seeing her around and he sleepless nights just looking for her. He just couldn't let that all go to waste. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Shido," A familiar voice ran through the room, breaking the tense, unwary feeling in the room. Magoroku blink a few times, making sure This wasn't his mind just playing tricks on him. He turned his attention to where he heard the voice To no one's surprise it was Sohpia... of course, he knew it was Sophia he just wanted to make sure he was correct. He is always right, after all.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>She was only a foot from off the floor, using her golden buddy skill to keep her balance in the air. She appears to holding two plates of food. It wasn't the first time she had cooked him food. He stills even remembered it. He ended up feeding spoon feeding her because he didn't bother to make her own plate of food. That was a memory he'll never forget. This time she made a plate for herself. That was a good thing. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"I made us breakfast," She put her feet to the ground saw swiftly and deactivated her buddy skill. He stared longingly at the female. He adored her and the way she acts sometimes. She truly was a lady even if she didn't want to admit that to him. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>She places the two plates down onto the coffee table and flops down next to the tall male on the couch. Sophia felt like someone was watching her as she turned her head, her gaze meeting his. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"What?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Huh," Magoroku blinked in confusion. He turned to find the girl was watching him intently, "What was that?" Magoroku felt butterflies returned to his stomach, realizing how close Sophia was to him. This was the feeling he felt towards her when he first started to realized he had feelings for her. He didn't realize how much this feeling went away over time. He started to wonder if Sophia felt the same way. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Why are you staring at me with that expression, Shido?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku places his hand on the back of his head, rudding it whilst laughing nervously, "Oh, I was? My apologies then." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"You should probably eat it before it gets cold, " the white-haired noted, simply ignoring his kind regards and words. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku couldn't help but smile at the girl. He took the fort and lifted it. Then stabbing it gently into the food. He brought the piece of food up to his face, he took a bite out of it. He closed his eyes, tasting the flavour. This was his first bite of Sophia's cooking and he loved it. Who knew she was this great at cooking. His face lip up and he smiles, "Hmm, Sophia, this is really refine for my taste buds! In fact it's better than last time, a real improvement." Another thing he loved from her was her food. She was so good at cooking. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Don't keep your hopes up, Shido," She utter, before taking a bite of her own food.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>A few minutes of eating in silence, Shido was done, wiping his lips with a napkin before he lifted himself from off the couch. "Well, I should go frested up now." Sophia nodded and gathering the plates. Then teleported herself probably to clean them. The male took this time to brush his messes hair, then brushes his teeth by the time he was done and do his morning routine.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia teleported back into the room, but went she got there the male was nowhere to be seen.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>She didn't think much of it seeing how he said he needed to l 'fresten himself up' She had no idea how long it takes him.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>As she scanned the room with her eyes, until she was completely focused on the large deck. In the middle was a notebook that stood out to her. It looks more like a journal. Did Shido had a journal? He never told her he had one in the first place. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>When she found herself wanted to reach for it and was about to reach out for it, to see the contents inside. The door slid open earning her to quickly pull back. She was about to scold the person that they should ask to come in/knock first. And for getting her annoyed. She soon realized it was only Shido who enter. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"I have some great news, Sophia!" The male yelled enthusiastically. He proudly inside his office Before closing the blue sliding door behind him.</p>

<p> </p>

<p> "What could that be?" The female asked, being rather curious.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Shido smirks, "Well, after some talking, they decided to let you back as our vice president."</p>

<p> </p>

<p> Sophia surprise to hear that. Her eyes widened slightly and lips parted. </p>

<p> </p>

<p> "Only if you want to still be the vice president of course." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Maybe it wasn't that bad to returned. This gave her a purpose. Sophia nodded and closed her eyes, "Da."</p>

<p>The two teens were standing in the middle of a part, all alone. It was weird but the two were still new to this whole dating thing. Sophia's eyes were glued to eyes scene in in of them. Magoroku let his eyes drift around until his gaze settled down at Sophia's hand. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>'I wonder how it would feel like if were to hold her hand? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.'</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He stepped to the side closer towards Sophia as he let his hand brushed against her's, taking hold of her small pale hand. He was surprised to find that it was such a perfect size for holding. He wonder just how warm or cold her hands were. With his white gloves on it was hard to tell. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia felt something touch her hand taking her out of her thoughts and gazed. It felt like a fabric of some sorts. She glimpsed down at her hands to find shido was the one. He was holding her hand. She lifted her head to the side looking at Shido, "What are you doing?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He jumped and quickly move his hand away, letting go of her's. He kept his hand close to his chest. He felt his whole face burn. His face was a deep crimson from embarrassment from having been caught, "I-I'm sorry I should've asked you first. All I wanted to know how it would feel like to hold your hand.Please don't kill me…" He corwared. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia reminded silent still staring at the tan-haired male.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"I never hold a girl's hand before," he whimpered. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia lifted her hand, "Who said I wanted to stop holding it?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku blinked dumbfoundedly, "huh?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Just hold onto my hand like you were doing before I change my mind."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku sheepishly took hold of her hand once more. He was tenacious.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The two stood next to each other in complete silence while still holding each other's hand. Their eyes were set on things from the side, not bothering to glance at each other.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>After a few minutes Sophia was the one to let go of his hand and broke the stilent, "I should get going," she took a step back.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>All Magoroku could do was stare longingly at the female while she was leaving. His cheeks stained with crimson as he held his hand close to his chest. It felt nice holding onto someone else's hand. He hoped he was able to hold her hand once more in the future. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>\-----</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku groaned and pouted as the ending music was playing in the background. Sophia didn't move an inch as she only stare at the screen. She mostly sat and played silently while only throwing a few insults at Shido. Magoroku returned those insults back at her only to have Sophia insult again but much worse. She was really good at throwing insults at him. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>It was fun with the little banter the two teens shared. But it wasn't fun that Sophia was effortlessly winning at all the games, well to Magoroku that is. He lost count of the 10th time Sophia defeated him at this game. Ten times in only one game! And it was getting annoying. How can he, Shido Magoroku, lose to a girl this badly!?</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Why is it that I keep losing to you?" whined the male as he sinks down on the Sofa. He stared at the screen of the TV with a look of pure fear. "This game is must of been hacked!" Yes, it was. It was the only thing he could think of that would make sense.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"The game wasn't hacked, you're just that bad at playing it." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku whirled his head towards Sophia, "oh how kind of you, you probably cheated!"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia turned to face Magoroku, "I didn't cheat."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku narrows his eyes, "Then prove it."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia closed her eyes and pointed to the bookshelf full of games. Some in which they haven't played yet. "Fine, you can pick the game this time. Will that prove to you that I'm not cheating?" She honestly didn't care if he won or not, it was just a pointless game. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku nods, "Yes, very," He sets his controller down and made his way over to the bookshelf. He places his hands on one of the games and smirks as he silently laughed maniacally, 'She won't be able to beat me this time!'</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He took the game from off the shelf and walked up the game system. He took out the game and pop in the. He got up and made his over back to the sofa that Sophia was still sitting at.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"I'll beat you! Even if it's the last thing I do. Mark my words Miss. Sakharov," he spoke confidently before he sat back down on the sofa next to Sophia. He took his controller as the game started.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia shrugged, "Da."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The game started and the two pick out their characters. Once the two were ready to start the game they did. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>As the game continue Sophia was gaining the upper hand. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku groaned, he didn't like this. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"What's wrong, afraid you're going to lose, Shido?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Before he was able to give a response the game over screech pop up. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"What…!?" Magoroku eyes widened, his mouth agape," I lost!" He blinked a few times, "How...did...?" He turned his head back to Sophia, "No, fair! I was surely going to win this. I demand a rematch!"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia turned her head towards Shido, giving him a pitiful expression, "No, I don't think that's happening."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku's frustration sure turned into confusion, "Huh? Why not, Sophia?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"I'm always going to beat you no matter how hard you try because I'm just that skilled. It seems like you meant your match, Shido."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku smirk, "Oh yea, I know one that you can't beat me at."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Sophia raised her eyebrow, "And that is?"</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"My love for you."</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Those words ran through her ears, making her uncomfortable and she frowns. It wasn't a lie that Shido was the one to openly give affection, even when around others. Did Shido love her more? She did not love him enough? She felt dread wash over her. Maybe she should have let him win this. Maybe it was best if he got something he was working so hard for.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku gazed at Sophia in concern. He thought she would have responded with something, anything. "Sophia?" She didn't jump, she didn't move. He shifted closer towards her and held up his hand, waving it in front of Sophia's face; hoping to get her attention in the process. "Earth to Sophia?" </p>

<p> </p>

<p>She blinked and averted her attention towards Shido. The two lock eyes. He smiled, "You were spacing out on me, are you okay?" </p>

<p> </p>

<p>She closed her eyes, "Da." She twisted her head to the side and opened her eyes, "Are you hungry, Shido? I could make you something?" </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"I guess I am a little hungry. A little snack wouldn't hurt." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"I'll got make it for you." she lifted herself from the couch. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Oh, I'll help you!" He raised himself up from the couch next. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>\--------</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The sun was almost setting it appeared that the sky has gotten darker. He knew he had to go back to Aido Academy...his home. He was out to again, looking for his missing love, Sophia. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He hadn't realized how late it was until now. As the sun was setting, it was becoming darker by the minute. The becoming progressively cooler out, and felt a gust of wind, causing him to shudder. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Sophia, I'm cold!" He whined, wrapping his hand around himself to feel much warmer, however that didn't help much to his disarray. No sound of her voice. No heavy jacket was thrown at him. Nothing. Until realized Sophia was still missing. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He averted his gaze down to the ground before stopping in his tracks. He had yet to find her and it has been days now. He looked every and he asked been around him, nothing. They all said the same thing, he was worrying too much. Even his own father wanted him to stop this. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>The Darkness Dragon World monster averted his attention to the male, “Gesha-Gesha your thinking about her again, Magoroku. Geh, she’s gone. And this time she isn't coming back,” Gallows laughed, clearly getting under his partner's skin.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He averted his attention to his partner. His eyes glisten sadly, "Don't say that Gallow! She'll come back. She'll have to…" He felt his heart drop even though he was doubting his luck with finding her he was going to give up, "It just isn't the same without her…" and that was true, it truly wasn't the same. I'll will never be the same. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Gallows will never understand the immense hourt and pain he was feeling. Gallows would never understand human emotions. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku watched her leave time and time again in the past. How should this be any different? However she always came back… This time she didn't, perhaps, not yet. It's hurts him knowing he lost the only person he been around with most. The person he had work with the most. Even with that big ego of his, he still cares about Sophia. In fact, he was willing to give up his ego only for her at times. No matter what she had done to him in the past he forgives her. He loves her, no questioning it. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He wanted to hold her again, he wanted to talk to her about whatever what was their minds. He remembers them so vividly. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>He wonders if she is doing okay and if she was happy with where she is now. As long as she was okay doing her own thing he was fine with that. As long as she was happy he was happy. Yes, even if that meant him being unhappy for the rest of his life. He was that insensitive. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Agh, Sophia! Please come back home to me!" He yelled in frustration as he tightens his grip around himself.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>Gallows swiveled away, ignoring his partner rumbling and cries. Gallows set his vision on the region. He eyes picked up something in the background. Something rather familiar or rather someone in blue. He knew that blue color anywhere. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Geh, It's big sis Sohpia, Magoroku." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku stop his complaining, then turned to his partner with a look of disbelief. "WHAT!? Where is she Gallows?! You better not be joking!" His eyes roam around frankly.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Turned around, geh." </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Oh?" Magoroku turned himself around and from a distance, he could make out a familiar dark blue jacket and a light blue dress. Her hair was as white as the color of snow. A white-haired girl.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He knew that look anywhere, it was her. His love. For once, his partner was telling him the truth and he was thankful. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>"Sophia?!" The male blurted as loud as he possibly can, hoping the girl would hear him. </p>

<p> </p>

<p>Magoroku started moving his feet, walking faster and faster to get to her. He never ran this fast before. He felt both excitement and nervousness as he was coming closer to the girl. As his heart was palpitating.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He halts right in front of the girl. He scanned her carefully. Her eyes seen to lose its color. He wasn't able to see much of those eyes however before they slowly closed. Her body becomes heavy as she started to lose her balance, causing her to fall into Magoroku. Magoroku caught her, lucky his clumsiness didn’t get the better of him today.</p>

<p> </p>


	26. Chapter 26

Simon is the most inquisitive and conscious out of all of the boys so it's natural for him to want to explore everything. However, he's vastly quiet and mostly prefers to keep to himself. 

Simon was becoming vastly irritated with Ralph and Jack always constantly arguing so he ran into one of the parts of the depth just to be alone. However, during that, it’s noted that he manages to discover some small fruit near the top of the trees. Is that the boys think he’s missing but he’s alone in his secret hideout along with some of the fruit that was on the trees. The one line that really stood out to me was “Darkness poured out, submerging the ways between the trees till they were dim and strange as the bottom of the sea, “ (Page 57). The author details the area as peaceful yet a dark place only he knows and uses expressions such as seclusion to convey the events. Telling us beforehand the development is only going to get darker from here. 

> Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

### Work Text:

* * *

**_Wo Ihr Geschmack nicht übereinstimmt:_ **

Die strengen Begriffe machten ihn praktisch unartikuliert.

Ihre eisigen, himmelblauen, dunklen Augen schätzten seine Anwesenheit.

Ärger und stoisch bemerkte Fortschritte waren ihre einzigen Antworten.

Bei den unvorhergesehenen Schlägen spürte er eine Qual der Verzweiflung auf seinem Fundament.

Der bittere Nachgeschmack von Besorgnis und Bedrängnis fütterte seinen Mund. Schändlicher Geschmack.

Seine Neigung schrie ihn an, wegzukommen, zu provozieren.

* * *

Jetzt. Es ging weiter als dieses unverwechselbare Festival. Ihr "Date", zu dem der Präsident sie immer wieder nervte. Etwas, das als romantisch angesehen werden könnte. Sie waren keine besonders datierenden Leute. Sophia war besonders nicht so ein Mädchen, aber er hatte vorgetäuscht. Magoroku genoss das Ausmaß der berühmten absorbierten und hübschen Eigenschaften, die damit einhergingen. Aber mit Sophia? Nach was auch immer würde sie sich sehnen, um dieses oben erwähnte Engagement zu arrangieren? Was könnte in die Irre gehen? Alles und alles. Er lehnt es ab, gelegentlich zu erkennen, macht aber normalerweise Fehleinschätzungen. Fummeln an dieser einen Maßnahme, die ihn ununterbrochen in seine Scharniere stolpern lassen würde. Verderbtheit fast.

Ein melancholisches Winterdatum, das der Vizepräsident simuliert hatte. Charakteristisch Sophia Sacharow. Selbst mit diesem Datum wartete er nur darauf, auch außerhalb der Arbeit mehr über sie zu erfahren, in der Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest etwas Gelehrsamkeit über ihre Figur abgeben würde. Obwohl sie subjektiv nicht viel über sie wusste, wie ihre Familie, Vorlieben und sogar wo sie gelebt hatte. Obwohl der Präsident Vermögenswerte für so ziemlich jedes einzelne Studentenportfolio hatte. Sophia und der plausible Kyouya-sama hatten nicht einmal Mühe, ihm die bloßen Realitäten hier anzubieten, als ob sie einfach nicht wollte, dass er dieses Wissen sieht. Sophia machte durchweg schneidend und unerbittlich, von mehrdeutiger Qualität, aber vergrabene Federn, von denen er geschätzt hatte, dass sie faszinierende erlösende Eigenschaften für sie besaßen. Sie ein Leben entmystifizieren.

Sie überlebte, indem sie rücksichtslos bösartig war. Bösartig für den Abstrich, bedeutungsvoll am Draht und viel zu schnell für ihr eigenes Wohl. Schockierend gerissen für ihr eigenes Interesse.

Und er war nichts wie ihre intensive Natur. Aber er wusste nichts über ihr persönliches Leben, keine einzige Sache, aber er wusste, dass sie irgendwo lebte, aber wo? Hat sie Brüder oder Schwestern? Wie sind ihre Eltern?

Er sprang auf, um sich über jede unbedeutende Vorstellung zu quälen, dass es Verzweiflung gab, auf das zeitgenössische Material zu stoßen. Er stellte aus, als wäre er in bedeutende Spaltungen gehauen worden. Er erwiderte die Vorbereitung in seinem Kopf auf die Art von Dingen, die sie möglicherweise tun konnten, und plante so viel wie möglich im Voraus. Das einzige, was Magoroku stetig tat, war sicherzustellen, dass er angemessen auf alles vorbereitet war, was er beachtete, was wichtig war, so wie er es für den ABC Cup ausführte, weil der ABC Cup nicht genau so verlief, wie er es skizzierte. Er erzeugte seinen Ruf, um gequetscht zu werden - und verlor den größten Teil seiner Bewunderung von seinen Kollegen wegen seiner Misshandlung von Autorität und Nachsicht - zusammen mit dem Äußersten seiner Mastermind-Dominanz, die damit einherging.

Wie immer beharrte er darauf, ihre Blicke und Gesten zu versüßen. Präzises Timing. Streetwalker-Beteiligung. Konsumieren Sie ausschließlich Termine, um Unterkünfte in der Region Japan zu identifizieren. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Analyse in der umfassenden Bibliothek der Schule über die Fraktion mit den Laptops. Er hat ständig nachgeprüft, so schafft er es, in seinen Kursen wunderbare Ränge zu erreichen. Sein Vater hielt ihn immer für perfekt und erwartete, dass er die Krone nach Hause bringen würde. Aber nur dieser Magoroku zog sich in unverfälschter Demütigung nach Hause zurück, brach in Tränen aus und verurteilte alle anderen außer sich selbst für seine Fehlerhaftigkeit.

Wann war echte Teilnahme, um sie gründlich zu erklären? Ein Kurs war eine Sache, aber Absolutionen? Er verlangte, dass es einwandfrei sei! Die narrensichere Disposition! Einer, der keine Chance auf Nachlässigkeit hat, bestreitet, direkt enttäuscht zu haben. Er konnte nicht schlussfolgern, seinen derzeitigen Begleiter zu frustrieren, oder?

Gallows, seine verspottende Partneranomalie aus Darkness Dragon World, verlockte ihn häufig von seiner Karte, verspottete ihn, weil er sich zu viel vorgestellt hatte, und das Stehen mit der Frau zögerte sie nur von dem, was sie ertrug. Unweigerlich hatte sein zuverlässiger Kumpel mehr Ehrfurcht vor Sophia als jemals zuvor vor Magoroku. Magoroku war es ausdrücklich klar, dass er sie sogar als „Big Sis Sophia“ winkte. Ein seltsamer Name, den er ihr geben sollte, aber seinen Kumpel zu arrogieren, war viel jünger als Sophia und Magoroku in Monsterjahren, die er sich angeeignet hatte. Es erklärt sein bedrohliches und jugendliches Verhalten. Nicht wie der hellbraune war selbst nicht weniger absurd.

Sie wollten nur wenige Tage vorher ausgehen. Schließlich ist endlich eine ungewöhnliche und machbar amüsante Saison gekommen, die am Wochenende festgelegt wurde, an der beide keine Sorgen hatten. Oder wirklich nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen könnte, da die Einrichtung nach dem Aufräumen des Establishments für die Auseinandersetzung zur Weihnachtszeit kurzzeitig zugelassen wurde, was Jugendliche und Ausbilder normalerweise in Japan getan haben.

Er stellte fest, dass er ausreichend ausgerüstet und angezogen blieb, um der ätzenden Kälte zu begegnen, die dieser Winter zu bewältigen hatte. Er stellte regelmäßig sicher, dass er sehr gepflegt und erfrischt war, ohne dass jemand anderes viel erwähnte. Das Auftragen seines Zimt schmeckte nach Klon und putzte seine Zähne wiederholt, bis sie vollständig weiß waren und auf jeder Oberfläche glänzten. Er kämmte seine kurzen braunen Haare, um sicherzugehen, dass er es war. vollständig bereit, keine Strähnen verrutschen lassen, bevor er seine behandschuhten Hände hebt und den dunkelgrünen Hut auf seinen Kopf legt. Als nächstes war ihm ein üppiger Pullover im Schatten eines grasbewachsenen Kleidungsstücks aufgegangen. Dick und gedehnt vor Wärme. Perfekt bleiben für den entspannten Sommer, den er vermisste. Darunter trug er sein typisches Hemd mit weißem Kragen und eine melancholische Lackhose, während die dicken Winterstiefel hoch waren. Steckte seine Hose in die Stiefel.

Die Uhr tickte absichtlich. Schmerzhaft auf die Zeit warten. Seine Abendschuhe küssten fröhlich den Boden, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Die stockenden Zecken drückten seine Ohren, als er ging. Es wurde in Bezug auf die Zeit gestrippt, glaubte man, dass er endlich mehr Leute treffen wird, um mit seinen Plänen zu stimulieren. Magoroku blieb elementar systematisiert und erwartete gespannt, dass die Uhr zum herkömmlichen Zeitpunkt ticken würde, da er ununterbrochen die Toilette am meisten übernahm. Die Zeit rückte näher und begann zu schlucken.

Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn. Zapfhahn.

Das Vibrieren der Absätze, die mit einem kleinen, aber strengen Klopfen auf den Fliesen tippten, hatte ihn unvorbereitet gefangen genommen. Wissen, wer sie war. Diese Wasserhähne hatten einen besonderen Klang. Ein Geräusch, das nur er hypnotisieren konnte und das tat er auch. Ihre reimenden Töne bleiben in seinem Kopf eingeschlossen und scheinen in seinem Kopf mietfrei zu sein.

"Shido."

Diese Stimme. Ihre weibliche Stimme sprach seinen Namen aus, relativ melodiös in der Melodie. Er wurde munter vom Lärm und beobachtete, wie sein Herz einen Puls in der Animation abprallte. Die Blütezeit war eröffnet. Es war positiv. unglaublich! Er holt tief Luft und lenkt ab, um die fragliche Frau anzusehen.

"Sind Sie bereit?"

"Ja!" Grob und verlegen nickend kräuselte er das Ende seiner Lippen zu ihr. Unpassiv strahlend, als er sich drehte, um sie anzusehen, bevor er verwundert zurückschnippte und Schweiß über ihren Mangel an Winterkleidung tropfte. Keine sperrigen Mäntel, keine festen Leggings, um ihre schlanken, blassen Beine zu verbergen, oder Handschuhe, um ihre Hände vor dem Einfrieren zu schützen. Er starrt nur in purer Sorge und Entsetzen. Die Weißhaarige hatte einfach ihre elegante Kleidung an und kein Schutz vor dem extrem kalten Winter würde ihnen bieten ... Hatte sie wirklich vor, mit ihm in nur ... einfachem, normalerweise verschwenderischem Kleid auszugehen, einem langgezogenen, leuchtenden Cerulean-Kleid mit einer Stola um ihr Gehege eingeschlossen? Was dachte sie überhaupt? Nein, nein, nein, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ausgeht, sie hätte krank oder schlimmer werden können! "S-Sophia!" Er kreischte und hob ängstlich die Arme. "Du gehst in ... das aus?"

Sie hob eine Braue und schien von seinem plötzlichen Schrei überrascht zu sein. Bevor sie fast schnaubte, senkten sich ihre Augen und ihre Lippen. Sie war eindeutig von ihm beleidigt. Fast so, als hätte er gerade ihren geliebten Meister beleidigt. Fast genervt. Der Schlüssel hier war wesentlich. "So ist es."

"Wo ist deine Winterjacke und Kleidung?"

"Zuhause."

"Was!?" Er hob hysterisch die hohlen Hände. "Sag mir nicht, dass du vorhast, ohne Schutz vor dem Schnee auszugehen! Was ist, wenn du krank wirst? "

"Ist schon okay. Ich werde nicht krank. "

"Nein, ist es nicht!" Er war schnell dabei, dies abzulehnen: „Und du wirst, Sophia! Ich weiß es!" Seine Hände begannen weiter zu zittern. „Was wäre, wenn du krank wirst? Wer wird sich um dich kümmern? Mich !"

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Shido“, wies sie seine Beschwerden ärgerlich zurück.

"Bitte, geh nach Hause und zieh dich sofort um!"

Sie seufzte ärgerlich und zog ihre goldene, helle Buddyfight-Karte heraus. Sie schloss die Augen als ihre typische Mischung aus Orange und Schwarz. Ihr Portal wurde mit ihrer Disaster Force erstellt. Bemerkenswerterweise verstand er diesen Standard in Bezug auf das Portal überall. Bevor sie es blockieren konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und leuchteten mit einer bestimmten Absicht: „Oh! Warte auf mich!" Er streckte die Arme aus und flog hinein, um in ihr Portal zu springen. Sie hörte das plötzliche Geräusch und drehte hastig den Kopf um, um die braunen Haare bereits im Portal zu finden. Und damit schloss sich das Portal natürlich.

"Shido!"

Ihre Augen waren geschockt, als sich ihre Lippen teilten. Verärgert oder gereizt. Vielleicht beide? Sie war schockierter als alles andere, was er für eine großartige Idee gehalten hatte, sie in ihrem Portal zu begleiten. Es war schon einmal passiert, aber nicht ohne ihr Wissen oder Bewusstsein. Oder die Zeit, als er rief: "Verlass mich nicht!" und sprang ohne einen zweiten Gedanken in ihr Portal.

Shido war manchmal ein Clown. Buchen Sie klug, haben Sie die besten Noten in seiner Klasse und zählen Sie zu den besten Schülern von Aibo. Zeigen, wie fleißig er war, aber immer noch ziemlich dicht und im Allgemeinen ohne gesunden Menschenverstand. "Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass er so etwas tun wird ..." Aber Magoroku wusste aus ihrem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, dass dies nicht gut für ihn enden würde, aber er hatte keine Angst vor ihr.

Er lächelt sie angespannt an und tut so, als würde er nicht einfach das blöde, unbestreitbare Ding tun, wie in ihr Portal zu springen. Sie hätte ihn mit einer ihrer vielen Karten ermorden können, vorzugsweise mit ihrer "Berserker Gard" -Karte, die sie normalerweise immer bei sich hatte. Ihre bevorzugte Karte. Oder ihn rausgeschmissen, aber sie hatte keine Lust, ihre Zeit damit zu verschwenden. Es wäre vorerst erträglich.

Stattdessen machte sie weiter, und schließlich kam das Tor zu einem Schluss und filterte beide heraus. Sophia landete sanft auf ihrer Mahagoni-Plattform, während Magoroku mit einem großen und scharfen Aufschrei als Antwort auf seinen Hintern hinabstieg. Den Raum füllen. Vor Angst murmelnd, als er endlich auf den Rahmen des violetten Fußbodens trifft: „Das tut weh!“ sich von der Plattform zu treiben. Wenn Sie seinen unteren Rücken in der Hoffnung reiben, wird die unvorhergesehene Belastung beseitigt. Er erhob sich vom Boden und peitschte sich von jeglichem Schmutz oder Trübsinn, der sich auf seinem langen, mattgrünen Überzug festgesetzt haben könnte.

"Huh?"

Er hob seinen Körper vom Boden hoch, sah sich in der neuen Gegend um und neigte den Kopf zu einer heilsameren Illustration der zeitgenössischen Weite. Er räumte seine dunkelblauen Augen ein, um die modische Umgebung zu untersuchen. Ein frischer Ort. Eine schlichte Wohnung, die hellblau dekoriert und eingerichtet ist. Ein perfektes und angenehmes Durcheinander, das er sich ansehen konnte, vermutete er.

In der Mitte ruhte eine umfassende Matratze, die lediglich viele unerwünschte Vorbehalte hervorrief. Halten Sie eine Queen-Size-Bettdecke und leuchtende himmelblaue Bezüge mit weißen Auslösungen fast wie Splitter gleichzeitig mit den Rändern. Konsequenter als sein Fundament und umfangreicher für Sophia, konnte er nicht anders, als über die Idee nachzudenken, in etwas ähnlichem wie dieser Art von Bett zu schlafen. Fast kandiert wie ein Sabbern über die Menge an Komfort und Wärme, die er möglicherweise reserviert, indem er einfach auf dem Bett schläft.

Er meckerte leise: "Ist das dein Zimmer, Sophia?"

"Da."

"Oh, das ist es?" Er schien überrascht, aber nicht ganz: „Du hast so ein luxuriöses Zimmer, wenn ich es selbst sage, Sophia! Ich könnte in diesem Bett schlafen und niemals gehen ~! “

Sie hielt inne und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn anzusehen. Als ihre Brauen nervig fest zusammengepresst und unfähig gewölbt wurden. Mitleidiger Blick auf ihn beinahe aufgeregt, dass er etwas tun würde. Aber was? Es war Shido, an den sie dachte, er stolperte oft über diesen edlen Raben in der Nähe seiner kniehohen Stiefel und war inkompetent. Immer noch dieselbe ineffektive und ungeschickte Vorsitzende des Studentenrates, mit der sie ausnahmslos schwitzen musste. Zuerst war ihre Haltung stoisch, ohne Zittern, aber sie starrte ihn elend an, beinahe beunruhigt von etwas…

Er schmollte im Wesentlichen über ihren vorherrschenden Ausdruck. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen und seine Augen schwollen an. „Was? Warum siehst du mich so mitleidig an? " Er konnte die Gründe für ihre Gefühle nicht genau bestimmen. Hinter dem kontaminierten Blitzen in ihren Augen.

Sie zeigte gewöhnlich ihre Bösartigkeit und ihren Ärger gegenüber bestimmten Dingen und drückte aufhebende Empfindungen wie Feindseligkeit und die Notwendigkeit aus, andere zu misshandeln, wenn sie zufrieden war. Durch ihre Augen sah sie, dass er bestraft wurde, um daraus abzuleiten. Er hat es verdient, unter seinen Fehlern zu leiden, hat sie sich angeeignet. Vielleicht hat der Dunkle Kern auch ihren Geist auf diese Weise beeinflusst? Eine der wenigen Emotionen, die sie ihm beiläufig bekannt machte, nur die Unruhen, die sie dem jungen Präsidenten übermittelte, und niemand sonst sah diesen erbärmlichen Blick in ihren Gesichtszügen aufblitzen.

War sie besorgt über etwas? In Bezug auf ihn? Keine Alternative! Vielleicht fühlte sie sich nicht gut? Sie tauchte fast erschüttert auf.

"Was ist los mit dir?"

Sie erreichte es, von ihrer spontanen, unerwünschten Verwirrung durch seinen nervigen, besorgniserregenden Ton zu ihm gezogen zu werden. Seine Stimme. Ihre Lippen blinzelten und tauchten angeblich nach ihrem primären Stirnrunzeln auf, bevor sie stoisch behauptete und sich rührte: "Fass nichts an. Du könntest am Ende etwas kaputt machen. “

"Ich verstehe."

"Gesha-Gesha!"

Verspottende, aber bescheidene Lacher befriedigten die Wohnung mit ihrer knappen Schweigsamkeit. Ein vertrauter Ton für beide Männer, hatte er zugegeben.

Konzentriert auf dieses vertraute spöttische Lachen, das die Wohnung wie ein Windstoß ernannte, kam kurz darauf. Die üblichen blinkenden goldenen Lichter und Windböen, sein Monster war kurz aus seiner Karte. Sein Körper hatte nur eine dunkle Farbe und war rein tiefschwarz, als die Enden seines Körpers sich verdunkelten. Er ergriff nur sein Gewicht, indem er in der Luft schwebte. Fast erinnerte das Männchen, als wäre Gallows eine Art Geist. Krallen oder eher fast Reißzähne klebten an den Seiten seines oberen Brustbereichs und enthüllten fast eine Art Brustkorb ohne Knochen, den Menschen haben. Im Morgengrauen dämmerte ein ziemlich dicker blutroter Umhang, der an den Anstrengungen seines Halsstücks befestigt war. Viskose, rot getarnte Umhüllung war um die Stelle gewickelt, an der sein Hals sein sollte, und tropfte willkürlich von seinem winzigen Körper, der lose an seinem Rahmen darunter hing.

"Es ist Magoroku. Er wird es auf jeden Fall vermasseln und am Ende etwas kaputt machen, gesha! "

Empört scharf auf seinen Kumpel, finster auf das junge Monster, "Halt die Klappe, Galgen!"

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf, entzückt von seiner Anerkennung, beschloss jedoch nicht, ihre Beredsamkeit auf ihn zu verlagern.

"Warum sind wir überhaupt hier?" aber es folgte noch keine Gegenerwiderung. Verwirrt konvertierte er, um zuletzt an dem Ort zu gucken, an dem er sich erinnerte, dass sie geblieben war. Er kultivierte einen Schlag auf sie und war gelassen abgelenkt. „Sophia?“

"Was denkst du, wofür sind wir?"

Verspottete ihn stoisch mit dieser Inquisition und sagte ihm, dass sie ihm und seinen Fragen tatsächlich zuhörte. Ärgerlich und grob drückte sie ihren Zugang auf und riss die Tür weit auf, um den Inhalt des kleinen schrankartigen Bereichs freizulegen, wodurch sie klickte und zu den Keilen hinunterrutschte. Sie hob ihre Hand hinein und blätterte durch die vielen Gegenstände, wobei sie leicht gegen ihre geisterhaften Hände drückte. Auswahl der am besten geeigneten Artikel. Einige Kleider entwurzeln und achtlos auf das Bett werfen.

"Oh!" Er bewegte seine Augen, als seine Augen sich nur auf dem Bett niederließen, auf dem sie ihre Kleidung anzog. "Das ist richtig! Ich habe vergessen!" Er legte seine Hände auf seinen Hinterkopf und rieb sich mit einem leisen Kichern beiläufig den Kopf.

"Warum bist du mir überhaupt in mein Portal gefolgt?"

"Ähm ..." Er wirkte alarmiert, fast zögernd für einen Moment. "Ich wollte sicherstellen, dass Sie tun, was ich sagte, und mich nicht wieder verlassen."

Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn oder machte keine Sonance, aber er konnte erkennen, dass sie ihn durch ihre spontane Dunkelheit und ihren mäßig ernsten Blick ermutigte. Normalerweise hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihm danach keine nennenswerten Worte mehr gab. Normalerweise tat sie das oft.

"Ich hätte das früher erkennen sollen ..."

Er schwang sich hastig von ihrem Blick weg und legte seine Hände auf seine Hüften, sah sich noch einmal in ihren Gemächern um, als ob er nach etwas suchte. Etwas in Bezug auf diese Wohnung deutete auf… Wohlstand hin, der fast mehr verdient als die meisten seiner Habseligkeiten. Die meisten Dinge im Schlafzimmer ähnelten ihm, als ob er mit einer bemerkenswerten Beschreibung des Trankopfers hergestellt worden wäre. Und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es so war. Ein Glas. Es fühlte sich für ihn buchstäblich sehr schrecklich an. Er spürte eine seltsame Stimmung, als ob er nicht einmal hier sein sollte. Alles, von den Sternen bis zur Beständigkeit des Fundaments, kreischte für ihn weiterhin kompliziert und teuer. Er erkannte, dass es unverhältnismäßig war, hier zu sein, er sollte nicht hier sein.

"Dein Zimmer ... es ist ziemlich elegant." Unter seinen stetigen Atemzügen ertönte ein leises Murmeln, bevor er den Kopf neigte, um das Weibchen erneut anzusehen. Ein Spiegelbild der Eindringlichkeit in seinen Augen flackerte auf sie zu, und die Augen der Marine funkelten mit einer reinen Wahrnehmung dessen, wer sie genau war: „Hast du eine wohlhabende Familie, Sophia?“

"Das ist nicht wichtig", artikulierte sie streng, als sie zu ihren Sachen galoppierte, nach unten griff und den Stoff packte und die Kleidung riss. Halten Sie ihre Kleidung im Griff, bevor Sie ihre Fersen drehen. Natürlich würde sie dies so vage wie menschlich möglich lassen.

Seine dunkelblauen Augen wanderten zu ihr und vernachlässigten nie ihren Körperbau, als sich seine Kanten teilten. Sie drehte den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. „Sophia? Wohin gehst du? "

„Ich werde mich umziehen“, einfach auf eine leicht geöffnete Tür zugehen, den Türknauf greifen, den Griff benutzen, ihn öffnen und das Ende betreten. Magoroku fand keine Worte, um weiter zu sprechen, also saß er einfach da und hörte zu, unsicher, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Die Tür, die hinter ihm knarrte und sich schloss, überraschte ihn und ließ ihn nur vor Schock zurückschrecken.

Der Raum verdunkelte sich wieder zu der bloßen Stille und ließ ihn hier, um nur allein nachzudenken. Sein geliebter Kumpel kehrte bereits zu seiner Karte zurück und ließ den hellbraunen allein in dem kleinen Raum. Aber dies war nicht irgendein kleiner Raum, er gehört Sophia Sacharow. Er schüttelte diese seltsamen Gedanken ab und trat näher an ihre Kommode heran. Er interessierte sich nur für etwas von den Belägen auf der schicken hohen Schublade. Ein glänzendes Bild erregte seinen Blick und ließ ihn vom Rahmen faszinieren. Er achtete sehr auf das Glas, hob die Hände und nahm den Bilderrahmen, der dort beiläufig ruhte, von den Regalen.

Er dachte über das Foto nach, da er im Wesentlichen auch noch übrig war, um ihn zu inspizieren. In der Umfrage ruhten insgesamt vier Zeichen. Sophia war auf dem Bild und zeigte ziellos ihr unerwünschtes Lächeln in der Kamera. Sie war in der Nähe der Mitte. Sophia lächelt!? Er scheint verrückt nach ihm zu sein, er hat sie noch nie zuvor als lächelnd oder glücklich empfunden, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Grinsen und ihrem böswilligen Grinsen, aber sie waren keine freudigen Grinsen. Es erstreckte sich ungewöhnlich, als würde er auf den Empfänger blicken, den er einfach nicht drapiert hatte, um ihn mit seinen eigenen zwei Augen zu beobachten. Sophia wirkte jedoch viel jünger als auf dem Foto, ungefähr als wäre sie elf oder zehn Jahre alt, wenn er ihr Alter auf dem Foto berücksichtigen würde. Dort gab es einen deutlichen Fehlschlag, viel jugendlicher, aber sie ähnelte der Vernichtung von Sophia selbst.

"Wer ist dieses Mädchen? Sophias Schwester? "

Er blickte auf seine blutroten, kompakten, codierten Rubinkerne. Ihr Vater? Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Mann ihn durch das Bild selbst bedrohen und Erschütterungen mit seinem Glanz in purem Entsetzen mitlaufen lassen. Das irrelevante Foto ließ ihn vor Verzweiflung zittern, und seine Ängste trübten seine Illustrationen. Er beharrte geräuschlos und aufrecht, so gut er konnte, schluckte stumm seine Ängste und löste sich in den Innenräumen seiner Kühnheit als das Foto der Einheit auf, das er früher in seiner Reichweite betrachtete.

"Das muss Sophias Familie sein!"

„Shido. Was tun Sie?"

"Ahh!?" Er errötete bei der unvorhergesehenen Stimme, die in der Wohnung wohnte und ihm schrecklich nahe blieb. Mit seinem plötzlichen Sprung hörte er auf, das Foto aus den Augen zu verlieren, was dazu führte, dass das Bild, auf dem er nach Luft schnappte, mit einem lauten Knall und Knarren zu Boden fiel, als er sich zu der Frau drehte, die still steht und ein Statut in der Nähe hat. Konvergieren Sie ihre Struktur noch einmal mit ihrer Bedeutung, die umgekehrt geschmückt ist wie zuvor. Er konnte nicht anders, als für einen Moment fassungslos zu sein, fast in der Zeit verloren. Wer war ausreichend in ein Winteroutfit gekleidet; weiße Strümpfe, eine weiße Haube und ein gefiederter, dekorativer, leuchtend blauer Mantel mit weißen Rüschen an den Rändern. Gut, sie hat ihm trotzdem zugehört. Der Rand seiner Ränder zuckt zu einem mühelosen Lächeln in der Erwiderung. Nur um die Bestürzung am Schläger des Rahmens mäßig zu schwächen, der anschließend mit einem lauten Schlag auf den Boden fällt. "Ach nein!" Er kreischte besorgt und bemerkte seine abrupten Abweichungen. Sie würde ihn absolut töten oder ihm die Hölle geben. Trepidation wirbelte in seinen Augen.

"Shido!" Sie stöhnt leicht vor Wut, als das Ende ihrer Lippen scheinbar zu einem kalten Stirnrunzeln zu ihm hin abfällt und ihn anstarrt. "Warum du ...!"

Er schluckte, als ihm beiläufig der Schweiß über die Wangen lief. Einige Tropfen anzeigen. Das Zimmer wurde heißer. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihr, der einzigen Person, vor der er keine Angst hatte. Seltsamerweise. Mehr noch, er starrte sie nervös an. Unsicher. Ängstlich. Aber von ihr. Etwas anderes.

"Es tut mir leid, Sophia!" Er senkte sich verlegen und beugte die Knie, um den Gegenstand aufzunehmen. In der Hoffnung, ihr zu helfen: "Ich werde dir mit dem Geld, das ich habe, einen neuen Rahmen kaufen!"

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt senkte sie auch ihren Rahmen, um den Gegenstand "Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen" aufzunehmen.

"Huh?" Er hielt inne, um das Mädchen mit verwunderten Augen mit Leichtigkeit anzusehen.

"Du musst mir nichts kaufen."

Er richtete seinen Blick weiter auf sie, als sie den Bilderrahmen ergriff.

"Aber…!"

Sie hob eine ihrer Hände und legte sie sanft vor Magoroku, berührte ihn nicht, sondern schloss sie. Stoisch dabei. Er erstarrte. Sie behielt es nur ein paar Momente, bevor sie sich vom Boden aufrichtete. Und platzierte den Rahmen dort, wo er legal war, in der hohen Schublade, bevor sie es schaffte, einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Ohne viel nachzudenken. Sie packte sofort seinen Kragen. "Lass uns gehen."

Sie provozierte ihn, einen niedergeschlagenen Schrei auszustoßen, als sie sie vorschnell mit ihr im Griff aus ihrem Quartier teleportierte. Ärgerlich teleportiert sie an einen anderen Ort. Er stolpert fast zu Boden, bevor er sich fängt. Günstigerweise würde er diesmal nicht zulassen, dass seine Ungeschicklichkeit akribischer wird. Nicht dieses Mal, nein. Sie landete leise und ging einfach hinaus, als sie ihn endlich losließ. Er sieht sich in der unmittelbaren Umgebung um. Es war halb dunkel, aber voller Weihnachtslichter an den Polen nahe den Rändern der Metropole. Er untersuchte die Weite um sich herum und bemühte sich, einen Sinn für den Teil der Stadt zu finden, in dem sie sich befanden. Aber eine plötzliche Vorstellung, dass dies ihr erster Teil des Datums war. Das eigentliche Datum begann.

"Komm lass uns gehen."

„Sophia? Was werden wir machen?"

Sie unterbrach sie und veränderte ihre Grenze, um ihn mit einer nicht reagierenden Schulter anzusehen. "Du hast dieses Datum geplant, nicht wahr? Das solltest du schon wissen! “

"Huh?" Er wich beim Zusammenbruch zurück, korrelierte aber unbedeutend mit seinen Augenlidern und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Das ist richtig!" Einfach seinen Kopf bürsten und angespannt kichern. Er holte seinen Komponisten zurück und entwirrte seine Speiseröhre. "Jetzt, wo Sie es erwähnt haben, habe ich ein paar Dinge, die ich für heute geplant habe!" Er überlegte und wanderte mit seinen Marine-Augen noch einmal dramatisch unzuverlässig durch die Gegend, als ob dies seine Superintendanz beeinträchtigen würde. "Ähm ... wo sind wir aber?"

"Wo in der Nähe des Stadtrandes von Kastle."

"Oh! Du meinst, wir sind nur ein paar Blocks vom großen Einkaufszentrum entfernt? "

"Da", gab sie ihre typische Drift als Antwort.

Er seufzte tief, als sein Körper sich zu versteifen schien und mit der schwankenden Krise der Ereignisse unzufrieden war. "Das bedeutet, dass wir gehen müssen, nicht wahr?"

"Da", sie nickte einfach wieder und ging stoisch an ihm vorbei.

"Oh! Sophia! " Er richtete sich mit ausgestreckten Augen von seinem schnellen Schmollen auf und jagte ihr spontan nach: „Warte auf mich!“

Die beiden schafften es, Seite an Seite auf den nachtbeleuchteten Wegen zu gehen, die vor ihnen verkörpert wurden. Die beiden begleiteten in unbedeutender Stille und genossen einfach die Winterunruhe und Sophias Freude über den Mangel an Menschen in ihrer Nähe. Wirklich, sie ging ziemlich gut mit Menschen um, obwohl sie es verurteilte, mit Versammlungen von Persönlichkeiten zusammen zu sein, war sie häufig ohne Vorwürfe. Es war der Wunsch ihres Meisters und sie würde einfach ohne eigene menschliche Gedanken gehorchen. Sie wurde kultiviert, um Hierarchien wahrzunehmen, und verarbeitete selten eine uneingeschränkte Überzeugung, aber sie schien nicht viel zu stören, solange dies ihren Meister zufrieden stellen würde.

Die abgestimmte Luft bläst die Atmosphäre auf, als er seinen Mantel neu eingestellt hatte, während er eine tiefe und tiefe frische Luft herausließ, um seine Lungen wieder aufzufüllen. Das Firmament war nur niedergeschlagen und düster.

Seine Augen funkelten vor Verwirrung, als er seine Lippen von der bloßen Aufregung trennte, die sie bot: "Wow, ich hätte nie erwartet, dass dies um diese Tageszeit so hübsch sein würde."

"Da."

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm viel zu antworten. Halten Sie einen ungeraden Abstand. Genießen Sie die friedliche, schwach beleuchtete Umgebung, schön und beruhigend. Sie war immer so begeistert von der Kälte, dem Genuss. Die frische Luft wirbelte um ihren Rahmen. So entspannend.

Die Brise blühte weiter auf und wischte endlos ab. Arktische Luft wirbelte um die leeren Stellen, fegte durch diese braun codierten Locken und strömte in seinen Haarsträhnen. Trotz der Böen stolpern sie unter seinem Hemd, streicheln seine Haut und veranlassen ihn zu zittern und zu zucken. Da er normalerweise ansprechbar war, schätzte er die Kälte nie. Seine Essenz blieb irritiert und prickelte mit diesem echten Unbehagen.

Er blickt über die Frau, die beiläufig ging und ihn besties. Stoisch einen Blick auf die Läden neben ihr werfen, ohne auf ihr männliches Gegenstück zu achten, das neben ihr im offenen Einkaufszentrum spaziert. Ihre pastöse Haut war in einem zarten, auffälligen Rot gefärbt, das von der frischen Luft und der Winterbrise nervös gemacht wurde. Er hatte dafür gesorgt und sie sogar verfolgt, um sicherzustellen, dass sie die dekorative Winterkleidung getragen hatte.

"Ah, warum ist es hier draußen so kalt?" Er begann sich dramatisch zu beklagen: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das Wetter überprüft habe, bevor ich dir erlaube, das Datum auszuwählen, Sophia!"

"Oh? Was macht Kyouya-sama überhaupt? "

"Er ist derzeit bei Mamakari Megumi."

"Mamakari Megumi?" Er war verblüfft über ihre Informationen und widersetzte sich praktisch der Feststellung, dass jemand wie Mamakari Megumi, der als brüsk distanziert, höhnisch scharfsinnig und manchmal stoisch eingestuft wurde, unzählige Gerichtsbarkeiten ausrottete und nicht auf ihre Noten achtete, um mit jemandem abzuhängen einflussreiche und erstaunliche Gaen Kyouya. Wie ist das überhaupt passiert? Zu Recht strebte er danach, Folgendes zu unterscheiden: „Meinst du diesen Regelverstoß in deiner Klasse, der um Magatsu Jin herumhängt? Was muss sie tun, Kyouya-sama? "

Sie zuckte kaum die Achseln und streifte stoisch die Trennwand hinter dem braunen Haar. „Er… findet sie einfach faszinierend.“

* * *

* * *

Das Zwielicht. Schneiden und Schärfen.

Fast wie eine bloße Klinge, die eine schnelle Bewegung vor sich ausübt.

Ihre Reden waren sehr identisch damit.

Roh und streng ausgeliefert, lassen ihre Herzen sich entziehen.

Aber — er, der Rotschopf, der nur um Kraft bat — blieb den bitter ausgesprochenen Konzepten verpflichtet.

* * *

Entschlossenheit. Der treibende Bestandteil ihrer impliziten Ziele und Höflichkeiten. Sich ständig beschleunigen. Entscheide dich zu triumphieren und ihre Ausdauer zu verteilen. Das Leben war für keinen von beiden einfach. Ihr Lächeln verschwand angeblich mit ihren Überzeugungen, die Freude kam nicht mehr von selbst, nur noch selten. War aber nicht unmöglich. Wie sehr die Teilung Sie beschleunigen und preisgeben kann und was sie für sie getan hat. Die teuflische Welt war nicht nur, sie war für die meisten Geister nicht zufriedenstellend, aber sie würden nicht fallen, nicht wieder und nie.

Sie bestehen im System mit unkalkulierbaren Möglichkeiten, vielfältigen Konsequenzen. Das Aussterben war ewig lasernd. Buddyfighting hatte genau dieses Gebot. Ziemlich simpel und doch rätselhaft. Fluke und kompetent. Alles hatte eine tiefere Bedeutung, eine tiefe Bedeutung hinter diesen geschnürten Worten und Handlungen.

Sie hatten ihre eigenen Konflikte zu bewältigen, und der schreckliche Schmerz wohnte in ihren Herzen.

Sie hatte eine großzügige Essenz in sich, einmal war sie ein normales Mädchen, das oft viel strahlte, aber das schien zu einem Stoiker zu verblassen, der mit ihrem Glück einherging. Sobald es dort war, wurde es vollständig beendet und zum Aussterben gebracht. Der Präsident des Studentenrates wusste richtig von falsch, verstand die Vorschriften auswendig. Aber zu welchen Kosten? Von denen, die sie für Klassenkameraden und Gleichaltrige hielt, verunsichert und verleumdet zu werden. Schreckliche Griffe, Gerüchte hinter ihrem Rücken, endlos unter dem Kaninchenbau, als schreckliche Person gesehen zu werden, wenn sie ganz das tat, was sie für rational gehalten hatte, und sie hatte immer noch Recht mit ihren Vorstellungen. Sie tat was auch hatte.

Er besitzt seinen eigenen Thron in der Nähe der Gipfel. Er kreuzte die Beine und war stoisch kalt in seinen Gesichtszügen. Er war der Anführer, der zukünftige Erbe. Keine Chance für Frustration, würde er sich aneignen. Sich selbst um seine Bedürfnisse nach purer Macht zu kümmern und zu beweisen, dass Macht der einzige Weg war, um im Leben zu gewinnen. Er hielt seine Schultern hoch und stolz und suchte nach den Tapfersten der Tapferen und den Stärksten der Stärksten unter diesen erbärmlichen Menschen und Schwächlingen.

Der Schläger der selbstklebenden Wedgies, die auf dem Treppenabsatz tickten, ließ alle Männer im Raum aus den Gedanken. Sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Männer auf sich ziehen, die in ihrem Haus wohnen. Ein hoch aufragendes schlankes junges Mädchen, eine Maske, die ihre oberen Besonderheiten bedeckt, ihre leuchtend rosa Augen mit durchsichtigen Lavendel-Augenpartien. Denken Sie an eine blonde Mähne auf Taillenhöhe, die bis zu ihrer Taille fließt und sich nähert. Ihr stoischer Blick.

Sie erregte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit durch ihre Worte, ein seltsames Mädchen. Stoisch kalt und ziemlich mutig. Möglicherweise auch mächtig. Sie betrat das Gebäude, ihre Absätze klickten mühelos auf den Boden, ohne viele Empfindungen an ihren Gesichtszügen. Diese Maske ermöglicht es ihr, ihre Identität bereitwillig vor anderen Körpern zu verbergen, die sich möglicherweise in ihrer Nähe befinden. Eine Art Luxuswerkzeug für sie, um ihre Bewältigungsgewohnheiten zu unterstützen. Im Morgengrauen eine formelle Junior High Uniform. Ihre aufwändige Schuluniform. Mehrfarbig gestreifte Krawatte, die die bloßen Farben verschiedener Blautöne sowie Schwarz- und Gelbgold-Stolpersteine an den Rändern enthält. Reichlich gekleidet in fast engelhafte Uniform. Ein tristes Hemd mit einem dicken schwarzen Gürtel mit offenem Schlitz, der ihren weißen, gekräuselten Schirk zusammen mit ihrem drapierten, abgesenkten Umhang, allgemein bekannt als einfacher Taillenumhang, hält. Weiße Handschuhe und lange kniehohe weiße Stiefel.

Er wirkt verwirrt, als seine Augen sich vor purem Schock ausdehnen. Dieses Mädchen, es konnte nicht sie sein, oder? Studierte sie unter Schock und beugte sich leicht vor. "Warum bist du?"

"Wie hast du diesen Ort gefunden?" Seiji brüllte ihm nach und wollte es wissen. Er hatte auch die gleiche Neigung zu Rätseln wie er.

"Ich bin Hanazono Eden. Ich bin ein Schüler der zehnten Klasse an der Junior High School der Saint Order Academy und ein Buddyfighter, der als Präsident des Studentenrates fungiert. " Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht von ihrem stoisch strengen Ton und starrte sie hoch an. Ihre Hände standen senkrecht zu ihrem Körper. Geben Sie ihnen förmlich die Information, dass sie verpflichtet sind: "Jetzt werde ich mich verabschieden." Sie verbeugte sich leicht, als sie kurz darauf drehte.

Er stand direkt auf der Plattform, aber nicht in der Nähe der Geländer, wo er normalerweise war. Stolz über das junge Mädchen nachdenkend, das stoisch in der Nähe seines Herrn stand. Er sah zu, wie das Weibchen wieder ging, als sich das Ende seiner Lippen zu einem wissentlich strahlenden Lächeln krümmte, seine Arme hob und sie auf seiner Brust verschränkte. „So alleine hierher zu kommen, zeigt natürlich viel. Ich mag sie."

"Das ist also das beliebte Hanazono Eden."

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

Fadenförmiges blondes Haar, das in der Nähe ihrer Taille geformt war und fast in der nächtlichen und dunklen Leere leuchtete - eines, mit dem er nur allzu vertraut war.

Sie war spontan in Alarmbereitschaft und drehte schnell ihren Rahmen bei dem Geräusch "Du bist ...".

"Ich bin Kurayashiki Daijirou."

"Was machst du hier?"

"Seit dem ersten Tag habe ich dich gesehen. Ganz alleine kommen und wissen, wie dominant wir sind. Das zeigt viel Mut. “

"Ich würde deinen Mut respektieren und zugegeben, ich mag dich. Nicht viele Damen sind so mutig wie Sie. “

Sie summte langsam vor sich hin. "Ist das so?"

"Ich kann nicht anders, als von dir angezogen zu werden."

"Ich fühle mich gleich."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und kam seltsamerweise näher. Schlug ihre Hand in sein Gesicht und umfasste langsam sein Kinn mit ihren behandschuhten Händen, um dies zu tun. Er summte überrascht, als er die Frau schockierend betrachtete, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut beobachtete. Die plötzliche Körperwärme des anderen spüren. Das war bedrohlich, auch außergewöhnlich beruhigend.

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

Dies war kein Win-Win-Verein, sondern eine harte Liebe. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man annehmen würde.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Mann oft zu ihrer Schule, dem Heiligen Orden, reiste

"Ich kann nicht anders, als von dir angezogen zu werden."

"Ich fühle mich gleich."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und kam seltsamerweise näher. Schlug ihre Hand in sein Gesicht und umfasste langsam sein Kinn mit ihren behandschuhten Händen, um dies zu tun. Er summte überrascht, als er die Frau schockierend betrachtete, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut beobachtete. Die plötzliche Körperwärme des anderen spüren. Das war bedrohlich, auch außergewöhnlich beruhigend.

Sie waren unverschämt stoisch von den meisten entfernt und zeigten ihr wahres Glück nur mit denen, die dachten, nahe zu sein. Mächtige und berühmte Buddyfighters sein. Angenommen, sie zeigen ihre wahre Kraft, arbeiten hart, um Macht und Willen zu haben. Ihre Namen hängen hoch auf den Bildschirmen und im Hinterkopf der Menschen. Natürliche harte Arbeiter und geborene Führer. Beide hatten nicht die Absicht zusammen zu sein, aber hier waren sie. Ungnädig und stoisch vom Glauben gebunden. Trotz unterschiedlicher Möglichkeiten. Doch lächerlich ähnlich in Begriffen.

Dies war kein Win-Win-Verein, sondern eine harte Liebe. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man annehmen würde.

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass der Mann oft zu ihrer Schule, dem Heiligen Orden, reiste

"Ich kann nicht anders, als von dir angezogen zu werden."

"Ich fühle mich gleich."

Sie beugte sich leicht vor und kam seltsamerweise näher. Schlug ihre Hand in sein Gesicht und umfasste langsam sein Kinn mit ihren behandschuhten Händen, um dies zu tun. Er summte überrascht, als er die Frau schockierend betrachtete, als er den Stoff auf seiner Haut beobachtete. Die plötzliche Körperwärme des anderen spüren. Das war bedrohlich, auch außergewöhnlich beruhigend.

Die Allianz war langsam und stagnierte. Absichtlich und gedämpft. Ihre begrenzte Beteiligung blieb geheim. Sie schlichen ununterbrochen in einem Schließfach herum und hatten einzeln den Schlüssel.

Sie mussten „umeinander schwingen“. Alle großen Namen würden da sein, um sich ihnen anzuschließen, Gaen Kyouya und seine Partner, Tasuku, der berühmte Kumpel-Polizist. Und höchstwahrscheinlich die ACEs. Sicherlich würden auch die Namen Kurayashikis und Hanazonos dort sein. Sicherlich hatten sie adlige und einflussreiche Familien in Japan, was es ihnen ermöglichte, in ihre Reihen der bloßen Fähigkeiten und Popularität einzusteigen. Daijirou war der Sohn der Familie, der seit seiner Geburt für seinen Titel arbeitete. Er war jedoch noch ein Mittelschüler, so dass der Stress stark auf ihm lag, der Beste zu sein, und er wird es tun. Egal die Kosten. Seine Klasse blieb reich, überzeugend und berühmt. Bereitstellung von Finanzmitteln für die meisten Dinge, Bezahlung der Dinge nach Belieben.

Meistens auf Partys, obwohl Daijirou keine Befriedigung darin akzeptiert. Ignorieren Sie häufig die Partys als Ganzes, die für seine Familie nicht wichtig waren. Aber dies war so berühmt, dass seine Familie und sein Clan ihm befohlen hatten, dort zu sein. Und er konnte es nicht ignorieren. Gewohnheitsmäßig hielten ihn seine Kameraden die meiste Zeit im Dunkeln und häufig allein, weil er Leben besetzt hatte, und erlaubten ihm, zu tun, was er wollte. Sie ließen ihn jedoch seine eigene Limousine haben, um zu Orten zu fahren, und einen Butler, der ihm bei Dingen behilflich war, die er nicht alleine fahren konnte.

Sie haben sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich anders anzuziehen. Finden, dass ihre ursprünglich tägliche Kleidung in Ordnung ist, um hineinzugehen.

"Unsere gemeinsame Zeit hat sich gelohnt." Sie gab angeblich ihren Ton zu. Trotz ihrer stoischen Züge deuteten ihre Lippen auf ein sanftes, leidenschaftliches Lächeln hin, "Mister Kurayashiki".

"Ja. Lass uns das irgendwann noch einmal machen. "

"Wir sollten."

Diminutive Maßnahmen. Es entstand eine recht kleine Erklärung. Nicht gemischte Konten wurden in der Methode ausgetauscht. Schockierend, aber nicht sofort. Sie waren sich beide auf bestimmte Weise seltsam ähnlich, aber auf unterschiedliche Weise, um die Dinge richtig zu handhaben. Das Thema Buddyfighting wurde oft angesprochen, sie schienen es zu bemerken, aber es machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie waren beide Buddyfighters, so dass das Thema zwangsläufig auftauchte. Sie bestehen im System mit unkalkulierbaren Möglichkeiten, vielfältigen Konsequenzen. Das Aussterben war ewig lasernd. Buddyfighting hatte genau dieses Gebot. Ziemlich simpel und doch rätselhaft. Fluke und kompetent. Alles hatte eine tiefere Bedeutung, eine tiefe Bedeutung hinter diesen geschnürten Worten und Handlungen.

"Buddyfight ist ein Werkzeug, um deine Stärke zu zeigen und deine Gegner dazu zu bringen, sich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen", erklärte Stoically dem Mann. "So habe ich immer an Buddyfight gedacht."

Er sieht sie selbstgefällig an, scheinbar voller gemischter Unruhen. "Für jemanden, der gegen Mikado Yuga verloren hat, haben Sie kein Recht, diese Art von Rügen irgendjemandem zu sagen." Obwohl sie in seinen Augen unbeirrbar war, glaubte sie dennoch nicht, dass sie das Recht hatte, ihn über diese Angelegenheit zu belehren.

"Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du derjenige, der nicht nur einen, sondern zwei Buddyfights gegen Rikuo Masato verloren hat."

Der Erbe biss die Zähne zusammen. Als seine Lippen offensichtlich zu dem Stirnrunzeln zurückgingen. Leicht knurrend, sagte aber nichts als Antwort auf den Präsidenten des Studentenrates. Wie kann sie es wagen? Wie kann es dieser Blonde wagen, seine Fehler zur Sprache zu bringen! Für wen hielt sich diese Frau? Obwohl er gestehen musste, dass eine Frau wie sie ihn bekämpfen konnte, war sie immer noch so mutig wie damals, als sie ihre Augen in Vile Ranmas geheimem Hauptquartier schlossen. Dargestellt, dass es das Beste war, nicht noch einmal zu sprechen, da er es vorzieht, seine Wut auf sie nicht zu zerstreuen.

"Du möchtest einen Buddyfight mit mir haben, um zu beweisen, dass ich falsch liege, nicht wahr?" Sie fragte fast wissentlich: „

"Wie ..." Ihre Worte ließen ihn nur sprachlos und funkelten sie vor lauter Erheiterung und Angst an. Ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht einmal seine eigene Frage beenden. Aber seine Gedanken rasten mit unzähligen Möglichkeiten.

"Sie möchten beweisen, dass Sie der Stärkste sind. Dass du mich dazu bringen kannst, dich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen ", erläuterte sie einfach ihre Gedanken darüber, was er dachte." Um jedoch zu tun, was du willst, musst du mich in einem Buddyfight konfrontieren. "

"Du willst dich einem Buddyfight stellen?" Vermutlich knurrt er und verschränkt mutmaßlich die Arme vor den Armen.

Sie nickte nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf. "Ja, das ist richtig."

„Folglich mutig. Ich mag es." Sie summte entzückt: „Dies könnte sich als eine würdige Win-Win-Beziehung herausstellen. Es ist doch nicht so unmöglich! "Er verbesserte sich unvergleichlich in seiner Belustigung mit ihren Aktivitäten." Ich nehme Ihre Herausforderung an! "

Sein einziger Wunsch war es, stärker zu werden, der stärkste unter den Eliten der Welt. Und das war seine einzige Einstellung. Obwohl sein Mädchen von Anfang an gezeigt hatte, dass es sehr an ihr interessiert war.

Die Allianz schwankte und stagnierte gewunden. Absichtlich und gedämpft. Ihre begrenzte Beteiligung blieb geheim. Sie schlichen ununterbrochen in einem Schließfach herum und besaßen einzeln den Schlüssel. Mit ihrer täglichen Ausdauer als Direktoren hatten sie ihre Probleme. Sie macht die Dinge für ihn so komplex - so schwierig, ohne es zu wissen, aber auch nur um seinetwillen - sein Wohlergehen. Und er war so ziemlich derselbe, er war kein Feigling, sondern ein sehr intelligentes und autarkes Mädchen. Er wollte, dass sie so sportlicher war. Als er erkannte, dass er bei ihr mehr Zeit hatte, um stärker zu werden. Obwohl sie aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Geschlechter nicht an seinen Wettbewerben teilnehmen würde, sah sie sich normalerweise die Sportarten an, die er spielen würde, und machte sich Notizen. Und es war dasselbe für ihn und er nahm häufig daran teil, zu beobachten, wie die anderen ihre täglichen Aufgaben in ihrer Freizeit erledigten. Daijirou saß träge auf der Couch und hielt seine Arme fest, während sie auf den unzähligen Blättern im Studentenrat las und komponierte.

Dies war keine Win-Win-Vereinigung, sondern eine harte Hingabe aneinander, die durch ihren Glauben an das Zusammensein gefestigt wurde. Diese Beziehung war unerwartet, fast unwahrscheinlich, aber mit ihrem Leben; Das Unpraktikable führt gewöhnlich mehr dazu, als man vermuten würde.

In ihrer Freizeit schlenderte sie schweigend den Weg entlang. In der Nähe eines hellen, mit Gras und Schmutz gefüllten Bereichs, als ihre Absätze auf den unordentlichen Feldweg klickten. Es war gewöhnlich normal, dass die junge Frau auf den Feldwegen herumwanderte und über sich selbst nachdachte, während die Geräusche von Wind und Wasser sich unten wegwuschen

"Kurayashiki Daijirou ..." Leise schwebte sein Name unter ihren Lippen. Fast eine verzweifelte Berufung. Dennoch dachte sie immer wieder über den Rotschopfkämpfer nach, und das Herz pulsierte neugierig im Ton seines Namens. Innenseiten flattern mit einer schrecklichen Aktivität: "Ich frage mich, ob es ihm genauso geht."

Sie machten nur romantische Dinge (aber selten), wenn niemand nur sie und sogar ihre Freunde umfasste. Die einzigen, die das wussten, waren jedoch ihre Freunde. Aber Eden schien es nichts auszumachen, dass ihr kleiner süßer Engel von ihrer Beziehung zu Daijirou wusste. Aber sie konnte erkennen, dass ihr Kumpel auch besorgt über die Zukunft ihrer Bindung war, aber die Blondine beruhigte sie immer wieder, schließlich waren beide unter den Umständen der Zuneigung vorsichtig. Ständig.

Händchenhalten blieb entschieden unbequem und unheimlich, aber höflich und beruhigend in einer unheimlichen Vielfalt von Verhaltensweisen, aber sie schafften es, ihre Finger nahe zu gleiten, so dass ihre Hände endlich den subtilen Kontakt der Berührung herstellen konnten. Er spürte ihre schlanke Hand und das dünne Reiben ihrer weißen Handschuhe. Der Gummi schnürt sich sanft in seiner rauen und kraftvollen Hand mit einfacher Leichtigkeit.

Einfach dort entspannen. In der unbedeutenden Schweigsamkeit sind keine Geräusche zu hören, nur sie in ihrer unterirdischen Zuflucht.

Die scheinbare Zustimmung, ihre Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten, hat sich so gut wie möglich versteckt, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie waren nicht die Art von Menschen, die bekannt gaben, dass sie verliebt waren. Nur dort, zusammen eng handeln, aber nicht streicheln. Es war eine einzigartige Art von Beziehung.

Sie würde die erste sein, die ein einfaches "Ich liebe dich" zugibt, das einfach an weich und geschmeidig erinnert und fast flüstert, wenn es nicht ihren strengen wissenden Ton gäbe. Der Satz, den sie so lange zurückhielt, aber nicht sicher war, wann es der richtige Zeitpunkt sein würde, ihn anzuzeigen.

Den Rotschopf unvorbereitet erwischen. Fast augenblicklich sprach sie diese einfachen drei Worte. Er war fassungslos und hörte diese Worte noch nie aus der Perspektive eines anderen in seinem Leben.

Seine Familie, sogar sein Clan, würde ihm gegenüber nur brutal brutal sein und ihn an die mächtigsten Grenzen bringen, und er machte weiter. Bald war das alles, was er wirklich wollte, nicht nur die bloße Kraft und als der Beste angesehen zu werden und den Sport zu dominieren, sondern nur den Besten zu wählen, aber mit ihr? Bei ihr war es immer noch harte Liebe, aber auch… schön und entspannend. Hatte manchmal immer noch Probleme, aber jede einzelne Beziehung hatte ihre Probleme.

Unterdrückung eines nachlässigen und liebenswerten Lächelns, das von einem kleinen bemerkenswerten Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen verdeckt wird. Er versuchte sein Bestes, um dieses Lächeln vor ihr zu verbergen. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und tat sein Möglichstes, um nicht das tiefe Purpur zu zeigen, das verbunden war, um sich bereitwillig auf seinen Gesichtszügen „Pathetisch“ zu zeigen.

Die komplexe Beziehung war Teil ihrer Dynamik. Die raue Liebe, streng und doch ehrlich. Trotzdem schienen sich beide scheinbar umeinander zu kümmern.

Er wirkte düster und blickte finster in die Nähe ihres Körpers, sagte aber nichts. Unbeholfen kamen die beiden Teenager näher. Seltsame Momente, bei denen sich keiner wirklich sicher war, es aber trotzdem tat. Die Romantik war nicht ihr Ding, mehr Daijirou als Eden.

Ihre Hand war weich, erfüllt von dieser ehrgeizigen Wärme, als sie sanft über seine Hand streifte. Er spürte sofort, wie das Ruder in dem weißen Stoff seine Gesichtszüge mit Leichtigkeit geisterte. Er wurde nur angespannt und schnaubte sie ärgerlich an, machte aber keinen Versuch, sich tatsächlich zu entfernen.

Erlaubte das Zeichen, dass er später unbewusst die seltsamen Devisen von einem anderen genoss. Egal wie umständlich. Er brauchte etwas Weiches trotz ihrer harten Liebe. Sie taten dies nur, weil sie sich wirklich darum kümmerten.

* * *

* * *

Das Zwielicht. Schneiden und Schärfen.

Fast wie eine bloße Klinge, die eine schnelle Bewegung vor sich ausübt.

Ihre Reden waren sehr identisch damit.

Roh und streng ausgeliefert, lassen ihre Herzen sich entziehen.

Aber — er, der Rotschopf, der nur um Kraft bat — blieb den bitter ausgesprochenen Konzepten verpflichtet.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**_Where Your Taste disagrees:_ **

The severe terms devised him virtually inarticulate.

Her icy sky-blue obscure eyes pricing his presence. 

Annoyance and stoically remarked advances were her only reponses given.

He sensed a torment of despair coursing his foundation at the unforeseen blows.

The bitter aftertaste of concern and affliction feeding his mouth. Disgraceful taste.

His inclination was shrieking at him to get away, to provoke.

* * *

Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

 **_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_ **!”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

* * *

* * *

The twilight. Cutting, and sharpening.

Almost like a mere blade, exercising a swift move ahead.

Their speeches were much identical to that.

Raw and sternly delivered, leaving their hearts being shirked.

But — he the redhead who was soliciting mere strength — remained adopted to the bitterly pronounced concepts.

* * *

* * *

**Determination**. The driving constituent to their implicit aims and pleasantries. Continuously expediting themselves. Determine to triumph and dispense their stamina. Life was never easy for either of them. Their smiles ostensibly evaporating with their convictions, delight didn’t come naturally anymore, only rarely. But wasn’t impossible. How much the division can accelerate and divulge you and it did for them. The diabolical world wasn’t just, it wasn’t satisfactory for most spirits but they wouldn’t fall, not again and not ever.

They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions. 

They had their own conflicts to continually faced, the awful pain dwelling inside their hearts. 

She had a generous essence living inside of her, once was a normal girl who often beamed a lot but that seemingly fading to a stoic tinged along with her happiness. Once was there was fully terminated, left for extinction. The Student Council President knew right from wrong, comprehended the regulations by heart. But at what cost? Being rattled and maligned by those she thought were classmates and peers. Awful handles, rumors behind her back, endlessly below the rabbit hole of being seen as an awful person when she was entirely doing what she’d thought was rational, and she still was correct in her notions. She did what had too.

He owns his own throne near the tops. Crossing his legs and stoically cold expression written in his features. He was the leader, the future heir. Zero chance for frustration, he'd appropriate. Self-catering to his needs for sheer power, proving that power was the only way to win in life. Keeping his shoulders high and proud, looking for the bravest of the brave and the strongest of the strongest among these pitiful humans and weaklings.

The racket of the adhesive wedgies ticking on the landing took all the males inside the room out of thought. Instantly drawing the attention of the other males dwelling inside their home. A towering slim young girl, a mask covering her upper peculiarities, her shimming brilliant pink eyes, with a lavender see-through eye parts. Think waist-level blond mane, flowing down to her waist and closing in. Her stoic stare. 

She instantly caught his attention by her words, a weird girl. Stoically cold and quite brave. Possibly powerful too. She entered the building, her heels clicking the floor with ease, devoid of many sensations on her features. That mask allows her to willingly conceal her identity from other physiques who may be near her. Sort of luxury tool for her to assist her coping habits. While dawning a formal junior high uniform. Her elaborate school uniform. Multiple coloring striped necktie, containing the mere colors of different shades of blue, along with black and yellow gold trippings along the edges. Amply dressed in almost angel-like a uniform. A drabness shirt with an open slit thick black belt, keeping her white ruffled shirk along with her draping lowered cloak, commonly known as simple waist-cape. White gloves and long knee-high white colored boots. 

He appears bewildered, as his eyes stretched in pure shock. This girl, it couldn’t be her, could it? Studying her in shock, hunching over slightly, “Why, you’re?”

“How did you find this place!?” Seiji roared after him, demanding to know. He also had the same inclination of enigmas he has as well.

“I’m Hanazono Eden. I am a tenth-grade student at Saint Order Academy’s junior high school, and a Buddyfighter who serves as the student council president.” Her expression didn’t shift from her stoically stern tone, staring them standing high her hands vertical with her body. Formally giving them the info that they obliged, “Now, I will take my leave.” Bowing slightly, as she veered shortly after.

He stood straight on the platform but not near the top of the railings, where he usually was. Pridefully contemplating about the young girl who was stoically standing near his master. Watching the female leave once more, as the end of his lips curved to a knowingly bright smile, raising his arms, crossing them on his chest, “Coming here alone like that shows a lot of course. I like her.”

 _‘so this is the popular, Hanazono Eden.’_

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions. 

Stringy blonde hair that was fashioned near her waist-level, almost shining inside the nocturnal and obscure vacancy — one he was all too familiar with. 

She was spontaneously high on alert, speedily veering her frame at the noise, “You’re...”

“I’m Kurayashiki Daijirou.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Since the first day, I’ve locked eyes with you. Coming all alone knowing how dominant we are. That shows a lot of courage.”

“I’d respect your courage and admittingly, I like you. Not many ladies are as courageous as you.”

She hummed slowly to herself, “Is that so?” 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

They were outrageously stoically distant from most, only displaying their true happiness with those who thought were close. Being powerful and famous Buddyfighters. Supposing in displaying their true power, working hard to have power, and will. Their names hanging high in the screens and the back of people's minds. Natural hard workers and born leaders. Both no intention to be together but here they were. Ungracefully and stoically tied by faith. Despite having different ways of doing so. Yet ridiculously similar in notions.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough love. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would suppose. 

It wasn’t abnormal for the male to often travel to her school, Saint Order 

“I can’t help but be drawn towards you.”

“I feel the same.”

Slightly leaning forward, she shifting closer, oddly enough. Proposing her hand towards his face, slowly cupping his chin using her gloved hands to do so. Humming in surprise as he contemplated shockingly at the woman as he observed the fabric on his skin. Sensing the sudden body heat of the other. This was ominous, exceptionally soothing too.

The alliance was slow, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually had the latchkey.

They were “required” to swing around one another. All of the big names were going to be there to join them also, Gaen Kyouya and his partners, Tasuku the famous buddy cop. And most likely the ACEs. Surely, the Kurayashikis and Hanazonos names were also going to be there too. Certainly, they had noble and influential families in Japan, allowing them into their ranks of sheer capability and popularity. Daijirou was the son of the family, working for his title since he was born, he was still a middle schooler though so the stress was hanging heavily on him to be the best and he shall do so. No matter the cost. His class stayed wealthy, persuasive, and famous. Providing funding for most things, being able to pay for things as they wished. 

In parties mostly, despite Daijirou accepting no satisfaction in doing such things. Frequently ignoring the parties as a whole, ones that weren’t important for his family. But this was such a famous one that his family and clan had commanded him to be there. And he couldn’t ignore. Habitually, his comrades kept him in the dark and frequently alone most of the time due to having occupied lives, permitting him out to do as he pleased. Though, they let him have his own limo to drive to places and a butler to assist him with things he couldn’t go on his own. 

They didn’t bother to change into different clothing. Finding their originally daily clothes to be alright to go in. 

“Our time together has been worthwhile.” She professedly admitted beath her tone. Despite her stoic features, her lips hinted with some sort of soft passionate smile, “Mister Kurayashiki.”

“Yes. Let’s do this again sometime.”

“We shall.”

Diminutive measures. It originated explanation quite small. Unmixed accounts were exchanged in the method. Shockingly so but no immediate. They both were oddly similar in certain ways but different ways of properly handling things. The topic of Buddyfighting often came up, they seemingly noted but not minding. They were both Buddyfighters so that topic was bound to come up. They subsist in the system with incalculable possibilities, diverse consequences. Extinction was eternally lasing. Buddyfighting had that very precept. Quite a simplistic yet puzzling design. Fluke and skilled based. Everything had a deeper meaning, an profound meaning behind those laced words and actions.

“Buddyfight is a tool to show your strength, and make your opponents submit to your will,” Stoically explaining to the male, “That is how I always thought of Buddyfight.”

He smugly glances at her, seemingly filled with mixed disturbances, “For someone who lost to Mikado Yuga, you have no right to say those sorts of rebukes to anyone.” Though, she was undeviatingly in his eyes but still, didn’t believe she had any rights to lecture him about that matter.

“As I recall, you were the one to lose, not just one but _two_ Buddyfights, against Rikuo Masato.”

The heir gritted his teeth from that phrase. As his lips obviously declined to the frown. Slightly snarling but stated nothing in response to the Student Council President. How dare she? How dare this blonde brings up his failures! Who did this woman think she is? Though he had to confess in his mind, for a woman like her to combat him, she was still as courageous as when they first locked their eyes in Vile Ranma’s secret headquarters. Depicting that it was the best not to speak again, as he prefer not to dissipate his raging on her. 

“You wish to have a Buddyfight with me to prove that I’m wrong, don’t you?” She questioned, almost knowingly doing so, “

“How…” her words merely left him speechless, glowering at her in sheer exhilaration and trepidation. A part of him didn’t even wish to finish his own question. But his mind was surely racing with countless possibilities. 

“You want to prove that you’re the strongest. That you can make me submit to your will,” simply elaborated on her thoughts of what he was thinking, “However, in order to do as you wish, you’re going to have to face me in a Buddyfight.”

“You want to face in a Buddyfight?” He snarls assumingly, crossing his arms across his arms in conjecture.

She simply nodded her head in mere agreement, “Yes, that’s right.”

“Consequently brave. I like that.” She hummed in delight, _‘This could turn out to be a worthy win-win relationship. It’s not so impossible after all!’_ He continued improving incomparably in his amusement with her activities, “I accept your challenge!”

His only wishes were to become stronger, the strongest among the world’s elites. And that was his only mindset. Though, his girl, even from the start he’d shown to be greatly interested in her.

The alliance was vacillating, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually possessed the latchkey. With their diurnal endurance of being directors had their upsets. She makes things so complex for him — so difficult without knowing but also merely doing this for his sake — his well-being all of it. And he was pretty much the same, he was no coward but a very intelligent and self-sufficient girl. He desired her to be that way, more athletic. Recognizing that with her, he’d more of the dimes to become more potent. Though she wouldn’t join his competitions due to their different genders she ordinarily watched and took notes of the sports he’d play. And it was the same for him as well as commonly taking part in observing the other perform their daily tasks in their free time. Daijirou sat on the couch lazily, holding his arms watching her read and compose on the countless sheets in the student council.

This wasn’t a win-win association, more alike tough devotion to each other, fastened down by their faith to be together. This relationship was unexpected, almost unlikely to happen but with their lives; the impracticable habitually results more so than one would surmise.

She silently strolled along the path, during her free time that is. Near a bright and grass and dirt-filled area, as her heels were clicking on the messy dirt trail. It was commonly normal for the young female to wander along with the dirt trails and ponder to herself as the sounds of the wind and water washing away below 

“Kurayashiki Daijirou...” Softly susurrate his name below her lips. Almost a desperate calling. Yet, her mind kept pondering to the Redhead fighter, heart curiously pulsating at the tone of his name. Insides fluttering with a ghastly activity, “I wonder if he feels the same way.”

They only did romantic things (but rarely) when no one was encompassing just them and even their buddies. The only ones who knew that, however, were their buddies. But Eden didn't seem to mind that her little cute angel knew about her relationship regarding Daijirou. But she could tell that her buddy was also concerned about the future of their bonding but the blonde kept reassuring her, after all, they were both careful in the circumstances of affection. Perpetually. 

Holding hands stayed decidedly inconvenient and uncanny but courteous and soothing in an uncanny variety of behaviors but they managed to glide their fingers close, allowing their hands to finally make the subtle contact of touching. He felt her slim hand, along with the skinny rubbing of her white gloves. The rubber gently lacing in his rough and powerful hand with simple ease. 

Simply relaxing there. In the insignificant taciturnity, no sounds just them barred inside their subterranean refuge. 

Seemingly agreeing to keep their relationship has hidden as possible as to not draw any attention towards themselves. They weren't the kind of people to let it be known that they were in love. Just there, together acting close but not caressing. It was a unique kind of relationship. 

She would be the first to admit a simple "I love you" that simply reminds of soft and smooth, almost whispering if it weren't for her stern knowing tone. The phrase that she was holding back for so long but wasn't sure when it'll be the correct time to display it.

Catching the redhead off his guard. Almost instantly as she spoke those simple three words. He was stunned, never hearing those words from the perspective of another in his life before. 

His family, even his clan would be nothing but harshly brutal towards him, pushing him to the most powerful limits and he kept going. Soonly that was all he truly wanted, not but the sheer power and to be viewed as the best and dominated the sports, only choosing the best but with her? With her, it was still tough love but also… nice and relaxing. Still had problems at times but every single relationship had their problems. 

Suppressing a careless and loveable smile masked by a small notable smirk on his features. Trying his best, utmost power to hide that smile from her. Slightly turning his head, doing his utmost to not show the deep crimson that was bond to display willingly on his features, “Pathetic.”

The complex relationship was part of their dynamic. The rough love, stern yet truthful. They both seemingly cared for one another despite all of that.

He seemed bleak, scowling near her frame but didn't say anything. Awkwardly, the two teens shifted closer. Strange moments that neither of them really were sure about but did it anyway. The romance wasn't their thing, more so Daijirou than Eden.

Her hand was soft, filled with that ambition warmth as it softly brushed against his hand. He instantly felt the rudder in the white fabric ghosting his features with ease. Causing him to merely tense and snort annoyingly at her but made no attempt to actually move away. 

Permitting the sign that he was subsequently subconsciously enjoying the weird foreign exchange from another. No matter how awkward. He needed something soft despite their tough love nature. They were only doing this because they truly care.

The night was always so cold, bitterly sweet

an Arranged Marriage AU but where Magoroku and Megumi are supposed to marry but they love Sophia and Kyouya

* * *

* * *

"Oh? Was ist das, was ist das? " Er schnurrte spöttisch, als er ein paar Schritte vorwärts ging. Seine gelbbraunen, verschlüsselten Schläfen bogen sich, als Sophia wortlos seinen Befehlen folgte und ihre Fersen ungefähr dilatorisch festhielt und ihn besties. zusammen mit den besten Freunden begleitete er ihn mit einer vorzugsweise leeren Sprache, die auf ihre Besonderheiten gekritzelt war. Als seine Armada-codierte Optik den Mann und seinen Kumpel mit außerordentlicher Anerkennung aufmerksam untersuchte, „Buddy Police Youth Trainee, Mikado Gao“. Er hob einen seiner Arme hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hob beiläufig seine Handfläche vor sich heraus, bevor er die Augenlider schloss. Der beträchtliche Simper floh nie aus seinen Gesichtszügen und erlaubte sich stolz, seine Eigenschaften von seiner Begleiterin in Korruption abheben zu lassen, wobei er sie zumindest behielt garantiert Erleuchtung und erlaubt den anderen Studenten, ihren Ersatz für ihr Establishment zu würdigen, obwohl sie wortlos beharrlich beharrte: „Lassen Sie mich Sie noch einmal unserer zurückgekehrten Vizepräsidentin Sophia Sacharow vorstellen!“

* * *

* * *

He couldn’t pant. Shift tirelessly away. Rush out of the area. 

Even if he truly wanted too. he couldn’t.

The midnight was devised to its astringent end. The objectionable fume of insignificant blood hanging dejectedly in the air as her fangs dug deeper into his skin. Compulsorily making sure he remained still and reflective as he further her fangs into his flesh. 

Every day was like the corresponding day. She would come near, bluntly take his blood and leave without much of a felicitous smile on her features. 

His blood. Practical and breaks. His mind spinning endlessly as if the world was spinning along too.

The approach of actions. The mere pattern being traced along with the edges. Both thick and heavy, weighing down on him like a giant construction wall of slabs.

* * *

His tail shaking with sparse nerouness. 

He couldn’t pant. Shift tirelessly away. Rush out of the area. Even if he truly wanted too. he couldn’t.

The midnight was devised to its astringent end. The objectionable fume of insignificant blood hanging dejectedly in the air as her fangs dug deeper into his skin. Compulsorily making sure he remained still and reflective as he further her fangs into his flesh. Grasping and wincing in mere pain.

Every day was like the corresponding day. She would come near, bluntly take his blood and leave without much of a felicitous smile on her features. 

His blood. Practical and breaks. His mind spinning endlessly as if the world was spinning along too.

The approach of actions. The mere pattern being traced along with the edges. Both thick and heavy, weighing down on him like a giant construction wall of slabs.

* * *

Being an Idol was definitely enjoyable. Laborious to sowed but vastly enjoyable. Idols were the central stage of fame. Everyone loves in Japan love idols to their fullest. His short tan-colored hair ostensibly swirling along with the breeze as his deep navy eyes scrutinized intensely at the screen. Shido Magoroku was no exception to this, he was pretty much as immersed with the concept of becoming idols much like everyone else. His extended smooth fleecy tail would imperceptibly wag with diversion as his eyes twitch to the qualities. His devoid heart would stretch remarkable glow simply apprehending those sounds. An abstruse guiding desire lodging within him, melting away at him to his very core. Something he wanted, begging his father…

Desires. The ardent feeling of aspiring to be the best and dreaming for your wishes. Never shrinking up. A dream… the vision dwelling inside his mind. A simplistic that image was yet remarkably intricate.

 _“Father, I want to be an idol!” The tone was more of a spoiled imperious one._

 _“Of course, son!” But he was reasonably doubtful of this, “...But are you sure this is what you want to do? I mean being an idol is troublesome work…”_

 _“Yes!”_

 _“If that’s what you really want. I supposed we’re going to need to get you some brand new outfits.” His muffled tone spontaneously suited to the small boy, nobbing his head candidly, “You’re going to be the best idol of all time!” His father would constantly spoil his young boy however he did have some sense of justice and fathership over him when it was necessary._

 _“Of course!” He nimbly accepted, proudly admitting with his self-centered feelings of sheer confidence displaying on his features, “I’m going to be one of Japan’s top idols and bring home the trope home!”_

 _“That’s my boy!” He smiled, proudly, “You’re going to be the center of attention once you make your grand entrance!”_

His father made undeniably inevitable that he was preparing everything that he ever could for his son. Buying all of the supplies and necessary accessories in order. Possessing adequate faith in his son, maintaining he was the most salutary, no matter what. He didn’t think his son had any flaws from the start. He was always perfect. That flashback invariably banged into his consciousness. He’d made a promise to his father and he was making sure that he’d kept it.

He hurried along the route until he ran into someone who was shifting out of the alleyway. Causing them both to fall to the hard ground. He yelped with a sudden yelp, wincing as he bottom clumsiness dropped to the hard footing of the sidewalk. Dramatically grimacing and screaming, “Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

“You should watch it.”m

He hummed in confinement hearing the rough and annoying voice a few feet away from where he was located at. Opening his eyes revealing an unfamiliar girl, frowning. Peachy short colored hair covering the top of her upper face and eyes. Being unable to see much of her appearance. 

He’d met her. 

The idea of being the best but he imagined he was the most reliable, no inquiries supplicated. Massive beats. Flashing lights swinging above. Conscientiously progress, following the beats. The voices shouting at him in prominence, encouraging his egotistical characteristics. Navy blue eyes ostensibly gleaming with delight, flashing along with the lights. All of the eyes were on him, as they all sang a graceful cadenced tune. 

_‘Yes! Continue to praise History’s greatest idol.’_

The burning was dwelling inside his bones, piercing his body with the hotness. Sweating, he was trying but he’d doubted he could keep his weight up for long. Prolong breathes. Deep and think. His spirit squealing.

However, he had one disinvited and that was his clumsiness. Eating away at him.

“Ahh!”

And there go his solicitudes, simply being shattered. His eyes stretched. He trips on his shoes while doing a simple dancing move. Pushing himself near the female. Parting his lips only to yelp at his failure. As he merely falls on her chest, catching him in the scene. Stoically staring at the male as she tripped alongside him, being carried down from his weight. No notable features. 

“And there you go,” Her temper essentially deriding if it weren’t for her stoically notable features, “Tripping on me again, _‘History’s Greatest Idol’._ ”

He huffed annoyingly, resisting to take the impediment. Removing herself from her grasp but choose not to reply to that remark. Brushing himself using his gloved, making sure everything is in place. He re-checked his outfits, making sure it was fitting.

“You should pay attention, who knows the sort of turmoil you’ll cause on stage.”

“Like you’re any better?” He coldly pumps her, scowling at her but his features weren’t so bitterly stern, “As I recall, you’re the one who got in the way and made me **_tripped_ **!” Of course, he was condemning her… he never admits to his own flavors. Failure, no such thing. Blaming others but himself was something she typically dealt with anyway so it didn’t bother her.

“Blaming me won’t get you far, you know?”

He crossed his arms, huffing once more, “Well it’s _your_ fault.”

“Hm, are you really planning on being an idol?”

“Yes!” 

She didn’t favor to care about this as much as he coveted her too.

“You really are a pain.”

Megumi never had an easy life, living with an average family that wasn't all too kind of her or her choices. They were abusive and mocking but also neglectful to her needs and care. It was depressing but she dealt with it anyway, hiding the pain away by acting casually and stoically. Often flashing a bright smile when she felt truly happy. She didn't like being home much because of this. 

Every day was the same. Every oscillation. There was so much more than simple adoration. 

She was an Arctic fox, also prized as snow and white foxes. She definitely had the appearance of one, he thought. 

Fluffy yet icy cold scowl as she stood near the male. A rabbit was far more confident and stronger than any typical ones he’d met before, impressive. 

“Sophia?” 

He carefully questioned until she bothered to glance at up him. Giving him the attention that he wanted.

* * *

This was painstakingly gradual. But expected. They weren’t the type to instantly fall in love, more like they needed to be with a certain person for a certain amount of time. They were in an oddly comfortable stance. Sitting on the couch in the student council room. Devoid of any notable noise or sounds. 

With him developing comfortably as the consequences past. Enough so that he practically make himself sulked on the couch and softly placed his head on her lap without warning. The advances much their relationship as a whole was reluctant, almost hesitant of the movements being pressed.

* * *

The awful smell of blood and flesh filled the air.

* * *

The enormous smell of blood and flesh filled the air, engulfing his scents. The revolting aroma that his interiors twisted and vary in emotions. He winced in sheer pain and yelped. But he hastily manages to clumsily shift away from the threat. His legged bruised and deeply red from his swift cut. Knowing that it’s bound to leave a painful scar. 

* * *

Late Night Working

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her.

 _‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **_murder_ ** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“Sophia.” 

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" 

She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! 

"You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he _wasn’t_! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make _you_ fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.” 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure.

“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”

She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”

She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention. 

“Well?” He queried, “I know you want it~!” He couldn’t help but tantalize her.

“Are you teasing me?” Annoyingly lowering her eyes. 

“Why?” He was beginning to act like his typical dorky self once more, notably leaning towards her, “You’ve never been teased before, Sophia?”

“Shut up!” She quickly barks back with a stern tone. He was acting weirdly teasing. It was odd to see him teasing, especially towards her but she didn’t.

“Anyway,” He rose another matter, leaving the conference of teasing out of their conversation. “I know you’re the one whose been eating my food! Going downstairs when I’m not around to _steal_ my secret cans of Sushi. Which, may I add, **_is secret_ **!” 

“And?”

“ _And_ !?” Dramatically pouting as he kept going off to his ranting tone, “I need to spend more money on getting _more_ food!”

She didn’t bother to voice anything else after that. Ostensibly not needing too. Though, she could sense the bottled emotions that made her feel something. A weird tick but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Instead, she’d kept her stoic character in check. She merely rolled her eyes, taking the item annoyingly but an odd mixture of a mere tease dwelling in the small parts of her voice, ‘ _You’re such a dork, Shido.’_ Taking the food out of his hands. 

“Thank you, Shido.”

“Huh?” He lifted his eyes up from that one phrase. He was surprised to hear such words. Even coming from Sophia.

“For the food.”

“Oh…!?” He was more than surprise, he wasn’t suspecting her to be so… polite, “You’re welcome!”

After a few moments, the two ate and drank in mere silence, oddly enough the meaningful moment and the peace that was formed.

“Now, that I had a meal I’m all energized! Let’s get back to work~!”

“I’ll take care of it.”

Magoroku - Oh, what’s this, what’s this?

* * *

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity.

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. 

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her.

 _‘Good girl.’_

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **_murder_ ** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care? 

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room.

Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. 

“What is it?”

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. 

"What's wrong?" 

She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! 

"You seem a paler than usual."

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?" 

His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!" 

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties. 

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he _wasn’t_! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make _you_ fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.” 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure.

“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”

She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”

She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention. 

“Well?” He queried, “I know you want it~!” He couldn’t help but tantalize her.

“Are you teasing me?” Annoyingly lowering her eyes. 

“Why?” He was beginning to act like his typical dorky self once more, notably leaning towards her, “You’ve never been teased before, Sophia?”

“Shut up!” She quickly barks back with a stern tone. He was acting weirdly teasing. It was odd to see him teasing, especially towards her but she didn’t.

“Anyway,” He rose another matter, leaving the conference of teasing out of their conversation. “I know you’re the one whose been eating my food! Going downstairs when I’m not around to _steal_ my secret cans of Sushi. Which, may I add, **_is secret_ **!” 

“And?”

“ _And_ !?” Dramatically pouting as he kept going off to his ranting tone, “I need to spend more money on getting _more_ food!”

She didn’t bother to voice anything else after that. Ostensibly not needing too. Though, she could sense the bottled emotions that made her feel something. A weird tick but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Instead, she’d kept her stoic character in check. She merely rolled her eyes, taking the item annoyingly but an odd mixture of a mere tease dwelling in the small parts of her voice, ‘ _You’re such a dork, Shido.’_ Taking the food out of his hands. 

“Thank you, Shido.”

“Huh?” He lifted his eyes up from that one phrase. He was surprised to hear such words. Even coming from Sophia.

“For the food.”

“Oh…!?” He was more than surprise, he wasn’t suspecting her to be so… polite, “You’re welcome!”

After a few moments, the two ate and drank in mere silence, oddly enough the meaningful moment and the peace that was formed.

“Now, that I had a meal I’m all energized! Let’s get back to work~!”

“I’ll take care of it.”

* * *

Working with Gratos felt. Odd. Almost far too soon but events were evolving. For the worse or for the better, it was irritable to tell. But he wasn’t sure if he like this or not. That didn’t matter, they wouldn’t care either way.

_It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office._

 _Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature._

 _Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really._

 _His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises._

 _Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity._

 _Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough._

 _Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…_

 _At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the end of his lips had curved to a soft smirk, almost pleasure filled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her._

 _‘Good girl.’_

 _He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would_ **_murder_ ** _him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims._

 _At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less._

 _Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?_

 _Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand…_

 _Why did he care?_

 _“Shido.”_

 _The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. With that, he’d felt as if all of his suddenly asked questions were washing away by the sound of her voice dwelling inside of the room._

 _Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features._

 _“What is it?”_

 _The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. Holding back the sudden urge bite his lips._

 _They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself!_

 _"You seem a paler than usual."_

 _He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't._

 _This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open._

 _"Shido. What are you doing?" she asked another question. Still not being worried._

 _"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving! What does it look like I'm doing?"_

 _His tone sounded awfully colder towards her than he wanted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily._

 _"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case._

 _She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes_

 _He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!"_

 _Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse!_

 _Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties._

 _"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"_

 _She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk."_

 _"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”_

 _“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”_

 _“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her._

 _Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he wasn’t! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird._

 _"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted._

 _"Oh?"_

 _"I would make you fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes."_

 _He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?"_

 _"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.”_

 _He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure._

 _“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”_

 _She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”_

 _“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”_

 _She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention._

 _“Well?” He queried, “I know you want it~!” He couldn’t help but tantalize her._

 _“Are you teasing me?” Annoyingly lowering her eyes._

 _“Why?” He was beginning to act like his typical dorky self once more, notably leaning towards her, “You’ve never been teased before, Sophia?”_

 _“Shut up!” She quickly barks back with a stern tone. He was acting weirdly teasing. It was odd to see him teasing, especially towards her but she didn’t._

 _“Anyway,” He rose another matter, leaving the conference of teasing out of their conversation. “I know you’re the one whose been eating my food! Going downstairs when I’m not around to steal my secret cans of Sushi. Which, may I add,_ **_is secret_ ** _!”_

 _“And?”_

 _“And!?” Dramatically pouting as he kept going off to his ranting tone, “I need to spend more money on getting more food!”_

 _She didn’t bother to voice anything else after that. Ostensibly not needing too. Though, she could sense the bottled emotions that made her feel something. A weird tick but she didn’t bother to pay attention to it. Instead, she’d kept her stoic character in check. She merely rolled her eyes, taking the item annoyingly but an odd mixture of a mere tease dwelling in the small parts of her voice, ‘You’re such a dork, Shido.’ Taking the food out of his hands._

 _“Thank you, Shido.”_

 _“Huh?” He lifted his eyes up from that one phrase. He was surprised to hear such words. Even coming from Sophia._

 _“For the food.”_

 _“Oh…!?” He was more than surprise, he wasn’t suspecting her to be so… polite, “You’re welcome!”_

 _After a few moments, the two ate and drank in mere silence, oddly enough the meaningful moment and the peace that was formed._

 _“Now, that I had a meal I’m all energized! Let’s get back to work~!”_

 _“I’ll take care of it.”_

He groans,

He acted as if he was powerful and perfect, hiding his flaws from everyone under the mask of delight. He was a leader, capable yet imcompet 

But he was mentally weak to handle much.

* * *

MagoSoph for this would be so funny I just picture Sophia blocking Magoroku a bunch of times for annoying her and him begging her to unblock him bc he wants to like her posts lol

* * *

Permitting his family to muster his three other partners for the primary occasion was also an extra one. Not undividedly unhinged by the unwarranted performance. He made sure that he had kept a vigilant eye around the areas and on them. Exercising the necessary precautions necessitated, just in circumstance. Not awarding his strictness to alter from rigidity to apprehension and solicitude in animation. His reputation was void of anything specific, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately how he’d prefer to impersonate himself as. 

Continuously fretting the prime that his family would not comprehend why he stayed with three diverse personalities all at once. And who to censure them? His family had an old transition of love. And that was between _one_ man or with _one_ woman. Not _two_ men and _one_ woman. But without instructing or grievance, Retsu had shattered that rule. He severed a lot of rules when it came to the topic of love with them in the first place.

Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit complex. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. He never had much of a concept for love. He usually only had that for his deck building and not much more.

Intriguingly noting that all of their clothes were dirty and in a desperate need of some sort of washing. No doubt Sophia was going to enjoy her time doing so. And this was one of the unfortunate cases to that rule alone. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't appended to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the seemingly bare and currently unruffled.

He was distinctive or accordingly he was recognized that he was perpetual. He'll pursue her every motility, her every jurisdiction, without unspecified remonstrance. He wouldn't even conceive of operating against her, none at all. He idolizes her and would arrange anything for her. 

The streets within the city were void of any life besides the four. Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around them. Sauntering throughout an unfamiliarized trail, his solicitudes direct on if they were making their way throughout the mysterious roads to their distributed apartment alright.

Gloominess swelled the atmosphere, acclimating with the emptiness of a single soul around him. Sauntering throughout a familiarized trail in the halls. His spirit solicitudes direct on whichever to succeed and how he should respond to this. The instinct was aversion, being concentrated on their whereabouts to give much through. The mysterious circumstance was driving his sensations to operate erratically, at this point.

With this, the current route was void of any certified racket. Silent was a well-suited word for their lips, none of them had bothered speaking up or starting simple conversations with each other much with the walk, only parting their lips to speak if something had caught their minds or when they felt like it.

However, there was such an obvious quality besides the sound of breathing and heels kissing the floor above them, standing the solitary known quality encompassing them. Not the kind of rhythmic breathing—the whiffs were loaded with drowsiness—heavy filled breaths coming from the tan-haired. As if he kept sucking in his breath and releasing the grasp for more air. But none of them had made the effort to comment on it.

That wasn’t like music to his ears, a sound they could and would constantly play on repeat if they could one that was in a coordinated measured cadence. The sound given was more like a desperate call of complaints and pain. Secured obligations were more prosperous for him to concentrate, not that there was much to think and reflect about. However, a part of him didn't object to the inaudible sound he savored that for being remarkably tranquil. 

As much as he didn't want to admit that much, he hated only hearing Magoroku’s breathing and not the other two as if they were non-existent.

Sophia and Davide hindered their mouths shut, unquestionably being capable to retain their composer adequately in line. Retsu supposed that a moderately immeasurable rustle from them. 

The tenebrous night was bitter, murky, and dismal. The night was bitter, harsh to the core Wind blowing past as if it was nothing. It was as if the deepest depths of darkness took over this night. Cold air swirling around the air. As the night fell became later, increasingly cutting out. The breeze utterly thrived further, whisking away endlessly. The air sweeping past their locks, streaming through the strains of their hair. He felt the cold air, touching his skin. Ther delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, refreshingly in manner. That would most commonly be made one shiver and blood rushing, without question, creating seem able to Goosebumps but not for him, a proficient deck builder, Retsu Oomori. 

He was so devoid of the bitterness it almost felt like child play to him. No, the frigid air did make him perceive something. A detailed attitude, one he was most familiarized with and he would be for the rest of his life. He'd trained his whole life for the enormous human's obstacles, preparing for every single one if it may or not occur.

Not an ideal night, at least for Magoroku’s criteria, every so often complaining and huffing about the night. He was never that fond of the cold, specifically stems from the fact that he despises the chilliness.

Retsu and Sophia didn't, at all, not exhibit any resemblance flustered by the cold. And Davide was lazy and simple-minded from Retsu's position of judgment to care much.

The dread arose once again, hastening back upon him practically like he was smack across the head with a jagged gadget. Craving for the sense to conclude incessantly but it never did even if they were advancing their way down the bitter streets. Appearing at the wedding was a frightful mistake, definitely on his part. 

The redhead was ready to take the blame for his blunder. Unlike the rest of the Disaster gang, he was fully willing to take the hit for his team when he’s wrong. And this was one of the unfortunate cases to that rule alone. A perception in which he couldn't simply let go of and he wasn't appended to that. He sprang developing an antipathy for the seemingly bare and currently unruffled.

Permitting his family to meet his three other lovers for the first time was also an extra one. Not entirely unhinged by the previous event. He made sure that he had kept a vigilant eye around the areas and on them. Taking the necessary precautions needed, just in case. Not granting his strictness to alter from rigidity to apprehension and concern in nature. His character was void of anything specific, evoking neutral, and detached. Accurately how he’d prefer to impersonate himself as.

Always fearing the day that his family would not understand why he was with three different people all at once. And who to blame them? His family had an old transition of love. And that was between _one_ man or with _one_ woman. Not _two_ men and _one_ woman. But without instructing or grievance, Retsu had shattered that rule. He severed a lot of rules when it came to the topic of love with them in the first place.

Still, that one little rule didn't change how he felt towards them. As he started to grow and understand the meaning, coming to the only conclusion that love was something you couldn't and wouldn't be able to easily control. Many of the rules from his fights rarely implied over his weird love life. 

Finding the whole relationship to be a bit complex. They were polygamous, yes. That was a proven fact at this point. But were they in an open relationship? No, they were all quite content with the other three on the team. Not paying much mind to that part, at least, Retsu speculated they all were entirely satisfied with each other. He never had much of a concept for love. He usually only had that for his deck building and not much more.

Retsu unavoidable exhibited apprehensive being incorporated in a relationship, a polyamorous one at that. In the beginning, he was skeptical of her, as if she was concealing as if there was a trump card dwelling in her deck of cares and ostensibly standing as imminent to Kyouya as she was barely inflated he mistrusts of her. Overtime that resembles to alter as he'd been swinging out with Sophia, more further than he should've. Out of the members from Disaster he considered the brilliant blue-eyes survived as the only one who conjectures his characteristics. He wasn't pestered at her and she wasn't irritated at him as she continued to be remarkably cavitied. 

Until one day, _Sophia supplicates him one unexpected question, "Would you like to join our polyamorous relationship?"_

 _Astonished to hear such information emanating from her muzzle. Not once did the Russian clarify the fact that she was in a relationship with anyone._

 _"Wait, Why me? You're in a relationship?"_

 _She napped her head, "Would you like to meet them? You're special_."

 _'I'm special, of course, we're all special,'_

And those concepts sprawled with his mind, executing on repeat like a broken player.

Intriguingly noting that all of their clothes were dirty and in a desperate need of some sort of washing. No doubt Sophia was going to enjoy her time doing so.

These were one of those midnights, a pitiful unitedness. Where his mind wouldn’t let him rest, his body felt numb but he still carried his legs. Forcing himself to keep following his other three lovers. His linings appeared stiff. He denounced these sorts of nights. Never longing to feel these sorts of things but happens and was undeniably dreadful. 

Must to his disarray, a fancy party like a wedding included romantic things like dancing and doing what couples would do at any given gathering like this one. In which, he slow-danced with Sophia and Davide. Wasn’t adequate time and the rhymes wouldn’t last particularly long, denoting pushed to flee the field before he got the chance to dance with Magoroku. Not that he was that intimate with Magoroku, to begin with.

Sweet kisses, simple and plain but felt so complexed. The shortness of breath was driving him insane on the inside. It was intoxicating. But he felt so desperate to continue. As he was trying to make a strenuous effort to understand what was currently happening and why it was. He was just a jerk with no one but himself to rely on but they seemed to care.

 _'Why is she dating three men at once!?'_

 _'Whore.'_

 _'Ew, Gross! He's holding hands with a girl and boy!'_

 _'What a bunch of freaks.'_

They overheard comparable disheartened slogans every time they held out in public together. The offenses, the accusations. All of it. None of that was foreign. That was far from fresh and they all know for a reality. Over time, they just accepted the judgmental glares, the concepts, and pitiful phrases spluttered behind their backs, mercilessly.

Mere murmurs that wielded no substantial significance to any of them. Words holding no real weight like shattered glass or ripped paper. Sure, a comment or turn would eventually tick one of them, completely unavoidable. So they did their utmost to ignore the open stares from the folks around them. His moral superiority didn’t sustenance their hatred and disapproval of their ideals. 

His teal coded eyes repeatedly stealing glances at the other three. Habitually, as if formulating conclusively that they were all doing alright. Scrutinizing the two from his position on the sidewalk. Intriguingly noting that their clothes were muddy. Their eyes dull, lost in their brilliance. Davide's blonde brows ruined.

The roads were black in color, dimly-lit, as the only distinguished beam source was befalling from the street lights. A faint of light seeping through the small cracks. Even with the many streetlights spaced out above them. The yellow and white lamps gleaming on their frame. 

Magoroku was wearing a basic vest and white shirt, deciding to dawn a simplistic waistcoat, accommodating with black suit pants. Simple but was rather fitting for Magoroku. He was fancy but also simple in his choice of clothes that made him look rather exquisite. 

Strains out of place, devising his hair to be rumpled. His tie was tilted to the side, nearly coming apart from the seams, draping loosely around his neck. His waistcoat was sufficiently removed from his frame and was dangling on his arms, clutching the folds. The periphery was ripped and ruined. That collar was easily discolored with dirt and wrinkles. Displaying the dispirited state that his garments were in. Letting his weariness seep through his expression.

The man had surely spent most of his time making sure he appeared perfect and decent in the eyes of others. Reckoning that it was probably some self-worth dilemma Magoroku still needs to address or was far up his ego to notice. But his complexion had noticeable blemishes. He didn't look promising, at least, not like before. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could be but the Magoroku he was staring at was wearing something that was ruined. The Magoroku Shido that he knew well enough would never allow himself to reach such a low like this one, it was very foreign to Retsu.

While Sophia wore her ingenuous purple and red dress, seemingly sewn just for her. The dress neatly wrapped around her frame is rather fitting for her. Filled with formal accessories and maroon coded ribbons. White and black trimming and ruffles running along the side. Dawning a few accessories coordinating accompanying the outfit she was dawning. 

Memorizing how she attains those kinds of pieces for her to wear for this event. As he recalled, it was the copper-colored-haired who had given her suggestions and loaned some jewelry. Much to Sophia’s annoyance. An attire she only conducted out on limited occasions and this one of her. That dress, which appears to be sewn just for her and it probably was.

Sophia wasn’t any better, her ruffles inapposite, her hair was similarly disordered, strands of her silky white hair sticking out here and there. Dirt clearly showing, small tears displaying in their clothes. Eyeing her the folds of her fancy dress gilding with the beat of her white hair, swaying back and forth with the wind. Not considering critically where her hair was waving off exceedingly. The little to no makeup she'd applied had been fading away, eyeliner dipped from the corner of her eyelids. In his opinion, she was relatively excellent without the limited makeup the female decided to dawn just for his occasion. 

Davide wasn’t huge on his garb. Simply digging through their wardrobe, plucking out the clothes that were best suited for something “fancy” for their taste and Magoroku had barely agreed. But his clothes were still simple. A simple white-collar t-shirt and black trousers. The top buttons of his collar were unbuttoned, exposing his collarbone and neck displaying his black choker showing. 

Their eyes were dull, their expressions giving out a gaze of drowsiness and weariness. Perplexity seeping through their expressions but they did their utmost to hide that from Davide. They were good at being discrete, he’ll give his lovers that much.

 _'They are all in pretty bad shape. Pity. If only I_ — _’'_

The error only pricked him further, stirring away at him. He was unlike him to undergo such sentiments. But that sensibility uniquely increased with every stride he exerted on the current path. His thoughts had begun to falter. Turning his gaze away from them, refusing to stare back at his three lovers. Narrowing his eyelids, appearing deep in thought for a moment.

 _‘But maybe_ _it could've ended differently,’_ His mind began to process what would’ve happened if his family weren’t all so strict about his love. ‘ _No,’_ Instantly, his thoughts froze. Dwelling his thoughts on the past was something he necessarily sought with. Assuming how things were supposed to go and how they turn out to be. It wasn't like he could change the past, _'Don't waste your time worrying about the impossible.'_

 _Maybe Retsu was simply overthinking about their smallest of details? Blowing minor things way out of proportion. Or maybe he was still going eccentric from his lack of sleep tonight? Not that he really sleeps much anyways during the night. Maybe the latter?_

Retsu knew none of them were fond of being in the spot that they were. Considering how Magoroku’s frame stood in front of the large mirror near the dresser, hogging the space from the rest of them for at least an hour or two, simply gazing at his complexion refining himself here and there. Trying to make himself resemble impeccable in every way possible...

 _Making sure there was no strain out of place, he wanted no blemishes in his appearance. No notable flaws. It didn’t help that Davide kept teasing Magoroku about his habits but they couldn’t be helped, Magoroku always strived for perfection and never settled for less. Magoroku had to make himself look promising. He'd like to be as presentable as he possibly could. Feeling that he was well-groomed. His short tan-colored hair was neatly but distinctly brushed and separated his hair in a lavish and deliberate motion, supplementing with his hair_ _spray_ _and his teal-colored comb, safely gripping his other hand for a while._

 _Teal eyes have been observing him, scrutinizing his frame._

 _“Shido. You’ve been hogging the mirror for the last few hours.”_

 _Retsu easily pointed that out without warning, trying to prove his point of Magoroku constantly gazing and tinkering with his clothes in front of mirrors. How didn't Magoroku get tired of repeating the same thing for nearly two hours staring without halting himself and beholding any of the other three currently in the household?_

 _contemplating as he kept fumbling with his bowtie. Permitting his fingers twirled the item as some sort of comfort. Anxiously, staring at himself. His eyes negligibly stumbled but didn't shift away from the glass as a whole._

 _"I must make sure I look immaculate for this night, I’ll have you know those first impressions are really crucial, too!”_

 _‘...Predictable.’_

 _“Just move, Shido,” Sophia’s stern voice filled the room causing the tan-haired to tighten his muscles and tense up, detecting a gruff mumbling coming from the opposite side of the room._

 _“Hold on, I need to make sure I look great!"_

 _"Heh, he worries more about his appearance than a girl would~!"_

 _The white-haired rolled her eyes to the side at that. Her lips didn't part to interact with Davide. Leaving him in the outting of her annoyance._

 _"You're not helping,"_

 _"Nah, I'm not supposed to be helping," Waving a gang sign before nudging his hands in the inners from his pockets, lazily turning his heel, "Whatever, I'll wait outside for you three to just stop fighting over who gets to use the mirror," amusingly chuckling to himself as he walked towards the door and past the threshold._

 _Letting out a broad inhalation of air, shutting her eyelids as her brows furrowed hoisting her hand towards her forehand as her head slightly dipped down. Rubbing her fingers along her temple. As if she was turning to get rid of a headache. Admittedly, displaying her annoyance and disappointment towards the tan-haired standing near the mirror. A very common emotion for the white-haired to_ _display_ _._

 _His dark blue eyes couldn’t help but notice the female’s sudden change in posture, her face filled with pity. Magoroku's expression shifted to concern as his eyes_ _stared_ _at the white-haired, “Wh-What’s wrong?”_

 _“You said that five minutes ago.”_

 _“But…”_

 _“You worry too much,“ While Sophia was promptly growing exasperated by him that he was hogging the large mirror. That she pushed him out and took over. So he had to take his comb and grooming his ever so soft hair in their bedroom instead._

 _“You're not going to use the mirror?"_

 _Retsu shook his head in a shallow no in reply, “I don’t need to check myself. You can use the mirror for yourself if you wanna. I have no use to look at myself in the glass."_

 _Her bright blue eyes gazed at him for a movement, meeting his teal coded eyes, pausing her movements for a second. Simply standing there being unsure of what to do. Her body still and stiffness overcame her. Her eyes met her reflection._

 _"Oh!" Magoroku grasped, his eyes brightly shimmering with an idea, "May I help you apply some makeup?"_

 _Uncertainty filled her expression, staring at him warily for a mere fraction of time. Opening expressing her doubts with this given question. She could ignore him like she was originally planning on doing but Magoroku parted his lips to speak once more._

 _"Y-You're refining without the makeup on but applying a little wouldn't hurt, then, r-right?"_

 _"Ugh, fine, just don't get it all over the place, Shido."_

 _His nervous smile whirling wider than before, a bright huge smile of satisfaction, "Of course!"_

With the light entering towards the next pole, glistened with a bright white coded light. Their bodies being flickered on they were all able to see better and the conditions, the sets of clothes sheet in. By now, Retsu took this opportunity to let his teal coded eyes travel down to meet the folds of his own apparel. 

Magoroku couldn't relish in the stiff air, and he didn't crave to. It wasn’t even his fault he was like this in the first place! Soundlessly criticizing the redhead deck builder, Gremlin behind his back for this. Of course, Magoroku knows how urgent the simplistic deck builder neglected to gratify him. Habitually, for Magoroku to be taking the blame out of others instead of blaming himself much. He wasn’t going to admit that he was in this notion cause he was sincerely ethical this time. 

His weight signifying dragged down on the rather dark and void streets, fundamentally hauling himself. Resented was the only feeling that was filling up his core, eating away at him. All of it. He truly felt better if the bed was filled with his lovers but the night was void of any of that so far, it was rather depressing. Creeping the tan-haired out. 

"Ah! It's so cold! It feels like we've been walking for hours on end! How long until we make it home!?"

“Oh, look! We are almost there, Magoroku-chan. Hehe~!”

The end of his lips curved to an all-knowing smirked before sniffing, “Race ya there~!”

The three watched as Davide carried his feet, hurrying past the three. Scampering towards their home without a second thought. Laughing absurdity down the streets, his large tongue sticking up, hanging off to the side. He didn't care about having any sort of self-containment. 

“Huh?” Magoroku parted his lips from the sudden shock, raising his hand as if trying to reach Davide, “Wait up, Davide!” without another word fleeing his lips, Magoroku also picked up his speed. While being attentive not to trip himself on the payment. Knowing how much it’ll sting and the misery he could possibly endorse from the knockout. 

Retsu could mentally calculate the number of times Magoroku actually slipped and sprawled on the floor back at their home. He was quite fairly clumsy, he supposed. In fact, as a well-known deck builder, he easily studied them, as well as their individual playing styles. They were remarkably distinctive yet comparable in some ways. Giving in to his urge, theoretically point out every individual thing—their blemishes, vulnerabilities, strengths, and the list of things that could go on. He would proceed fibbing if he didn’t admit his mind was also like a small notebook, similar to how Davide always kept one in his pockets. However, the only difference here is that he had a great memory that was proven particularly beneficial for him in the long run. His head was filled with notes he scrawled and countless pages he managed to fill with deemed blackmail containing just the two of them. Sophia was an equitably tricky person to investigate and compose for, she was so great at hiding her family’s life and sustained her authentic matters lurked. But Magoroku was consequently obvious to bride erudition out of.

A provoked sigh fled his lips, “Davide is acting like a child once again, pitiful.”

“Da,” a few moments of silence had passed, "What's wrong?"

This suspicion unquestionably snagged him off guard being driven absent from his solicitudes like some sort of vehicle. Her utterance didn't bother to showcase any concern. It was just...void, vacant of anything. But the voice was still laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that.

"It's my fault we got in this position. Isn't it?"

"I don't understand," Sophia swung her head to gaze at him for a moment, almost perplexed with his statement, eyes simply flicking at him, "What is your fault here, you didn't do anything to cause what happened to us. That said, Why are you blaming yourself for someone else's doing?"

"It was very foolish of me to let you all accompany me to the family’s wedding. I spent years planning the day you all would meet my family. But instead, I got you all mistreated from my error."

Retsu had always prized his logical deliberation rather than being based on his sentiments. Always asserting, _'One must be patient and calculated.'_ And that's what he always did… Waiting patiently while forming logical performances in his head, dwelling deep within his own train of thought. Simply making sure this was the right time to confess to his family. He didn't expect, no, he had no idea how rough his mother's side of the family was. He didn't recognize that sooner, that part was bothering him greatly, eating away at him like some sort of insect was nibbling the inside of his core without warning.

The redhead always assumed that the two were reconciled. More so than with the others. They always got along, finding each other company to be rather relaxing. Her lips curling to one of her all so rare sweet but creepy passionate smiles. Heartless, cold-blooded, sadistic, sociopathic Sophia disseminating one of those credible smiles directly towards the deck builder himself. Her smiles were always so infectious that he could drown in her sudden warmth for hours on end, never getting sick of the warmth. Her expression softened, heat slightly tilted off to the side. It was as if he was pulling a Buddy Rare card out of his many packs. 

“You had no idea that was going to happen, correct? There’s no way you could have known.”

“But, I—"

“I didn’t think you were the type to get so worried,” her stern voice quickly interpreted the male within his tracks as her expression altered to a malicious smirk, mocking him with a tease, “Just like Shido, you worry too much.”

Before he was able to muse further she quickly interrupted him. His mind couldn’t formulate a good response to her statement and tease. He became speechless, his lips parted but nothing came after that. As if his voice box was broken and ceased operating suitably. 

* * *

Malicsouly grinning to himself as thought of a perfect plan to mess with the animal. The red small laser started out small, almost unnoable but Terumi’s eyes caught it without fail. Emerald eyes gliding along with the lights as it shifted near her. Magoroku couldn’t help but be entertained by this action so flickering the lights to the floor. Without warning Terumi was quick to react with the light, her basic cat instincts finally kicking in, trying to catch the said item in the pawn of her fingers.

Teasingly, he used the laser with the little orange kitten.

  
  


It was odd and even foregin.

* * *

It remained fragmentary and even foreign. Virtually accidental but somehow the seven of them were the fragmented elements of the much more genuine perplexity. Faulty sections. Broken personages. But they were all held up by a single purpose. 

Gaen Kyouya the marvelous CEO, the one who everyone was enamored of. Despite being a rabbit. He should’ve been more exposed to danger especially with one of his childhood pals being a wolf but he wasn’t weak at all. In fact, his friend could never eat him or even think of harming him. His sole power to bring everyone together, he supposed. He was the outset point of this all, instead of finding something else he ended up with six distinct creatures. All with unique fragrances. Amateurs. 

Loving six diverse personalities at the same time? Certainly, that must’ve been stressful for anyone to handle but yet here they were dreaming such that. Such a unique trait. 

Terumi, even from the start, always had a crush on him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Fanfics with Sophia × Magoroku × Davide** Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at http://archiveofourown.org/works/22835476. 

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: F/M, M/M, Multi Fandom: Future Card Buddyfight Relationship: Sofia Sakharov/Shidou Magoroku/Yamazaki Davide, Shidou 

Magoroku/Yamazaki Davide, Sofia Sakharov/Shidou Magoroku, Sofia Sakharov/Yamazaki Davide Character: Sofia Sakharov, Shidou Magoroku Additional Tags: One Shot Collection, Old Writing, Cringe, please don't read lol Stats: Published: 2019-04-21 Completed: 2019-07-01 Chapters: 14/14 Words: 

12912 

**Fanfics with Sophia × Magoroku × Davide**

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate 

Summaryjust some mini Fanfics with my OT3 Sophia/Magoroku/Davide. 

Getting Master's Buddy Back 

Sophia, Magoroku, and Davide were all task with an important missing: to Get Master Kyoya's buddy, Azi Dahaka back; after he lost it in fight. I know that made sounds a little weird; After all this was the great Kyoya Gean the hero of the world. 

Having Fun In The Shower 

Magoroku was relaxing him in the shower, enjoying the warm water that was hitting him, closing this eyes. Then he heard the door of the Shower open, he flinch, his eyes wided. He turned his gazed to see his no other then David, his boyfriend...Naked in front of him, with his hand still on the door. 

He closed his eyes and cover his private area. Feeling his face heat up from embarrassment. "I'm taking a shower here, Daivde! Do you know what privacy means?!" The smaller male yelled. "What dose it look like I'm doing? I'm going taking a shower." Magoroku open his eyes slightly, trying to only look at his face. "Can you wait? In case you haven't already noticed I'm taking one here." Davide started to smirk, "And what would be a fun in that?" Magoroku norrow his eyes at that response, "Instead of bothering me, go bother Sophia." Davide smirked only turned into a frown, "She's to busy doing "girly things" besides I also need to take my shower." 

Magoroku knew Sophia and Davide had a very...well...complicated relationship. Them both being his lovers, of course, He loved and cared for them both. But that didn't mean they get alone very well even if they both agreed they were okay with sharing Magoroku in the first place. They often fight over him over the most simplest of things but, they were getting better over time. 

The taller and more of a built male put his one foot in, moving the other male off to side as he got in. Feeling the warm water hitting his skin, as he closed the door shut. Magoroku quickly turned around, not wanted to face nor look at the other male. Doing his own thing. 

Not long after, he felt a pair of hands touch his soft sink; Wrapping around his shoulders pulling him closer. The male Shudder at the contact. He felt his face burn as his heart race. He felt something warm, going up his neck to his ear, it was Davide's long touge. The male let out a soft moan, "Davide?!" The taller male smirk, "Your quite tense, relax~" 

"We're s-supposed to be taking a s-shower, D-daivde." The male shutter, his breath felt short. "We are taking a shower." Davide turned the male around to face him to lifted his chin making him looked up at him. The taller male kiss him softly. Magoroku melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck pulling closed. 

A Day Together (old) 

Sophia and Davide sat on the couch. Davide sat on the far right end of the couch his legs were up on the mini table, with his hands behide his head. Sophia sat on the far left with her legs together as her hands rested on them. 

They rarely actually interact with one another and they don't really do couple things like they do with Shido. They don't really care about one another much but they will help one another out from time to time. They have some common interested. 

They both sat in silence, as usual. Only speaking a few times. Until Sophia lifted herself off from the couch, Daivde noticed this movement and averted his attention away from the TV to looked up at her, "Where are you going?" Sophia closed her eyes, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to cook." She simply responded, as she walked away. Davide remained silent as he watch her leave. 

Sophia took a large bowl out from the cadin. Then place it down on the counter. She was going to bake a cake for Shido. The she took the flower bag out and everything else she needed. she did all the things she needed and was now mixing the bowl. 

Daivde being bored out of his mind and with Shido being away working, he had nothing to do. He Fanilly decided to push himself from the off the couch and go see what Sophia was cooking. He enter the kitchen and watched as she was placing things in the large blue bowl she had. Sophia still hadn't noticed him or maybe, she did but not acknowledging his presence. He found it qutie entertaining to watch her do this. As she was now mixing the bowl. The girl ended up slipping causing the contends in the bowl to fall on her shirt. She groan, as he looked at her now stained shirt. 

She moved and started to walked over to the door only to be block by the tall male. She rested her eyes on him, clearly not in a mood for his tricks, that was clearly shown on her face and the tone of her voice as she spook, "Move Davide, I need to get these stains out of my shirt." 

Davide however didn't listen to her and had other plans. As he did the unthinkable and lean down to her shirt; placing his hands on both sides of her lower sides to keep her in place. He pull out his tongue and started licking. 

She blink as felt her face heat up by his action. Feeling something wet through her fabric of her shirt. 

She struggles backwards trying to get him to stop what he was doing but she ended up hitting her back on the counter. He smirk at this, then place both of his hands on each side of her on the counter as got closer to her feeling his chest hit with Sophia's. He lifted his face to meant with Sophia's only being a few inches apart. 

He slowly connected his lips with hers. He still kept his eyes open, wanted to see her reaction. Her eyes wided slightly, being surprised but all his sudden kissing and touching. She didn't tried to move or push him out of the way instead she melted into the kiss; kissing him back. Placing her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was surprisingly filled with passion and love. Daivde lick the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Sophia still kept her mouth closed not giving him want he wanted. The male however wasn't going to take that as an answer, as he slap her butt harshly causing the girl to moan. The male took this chance to stick his tongue into her mouth. They had a mini tongue war that ended up Davide being the winner, he explore every inch of her mouth. Soon 

after they had to break the kiss for some air, of course. 

"You like me?" Sophia asked between breaths; clearly she knew the answer. Why kiss someone you don't like? But then again this was Daivde we were talking about. "I would be lying if I said I didn't." He stated trying his best not to pant. The two stood still in silent for a moment, looking at one another. Until Davide lean in for another kiss, his hand slide under her shirt, up to her bra. 

The little kisses turned into a heated make out session for the two. "You wanna go all the way?" He asked Seductively in a whisper. Sophia nodded, causing the a smirk to appeared on his features as he lifted her up. Carrying her to the bedroom. He then open the door of their room and walked over to the bed, placing her on the bed. Then got on top of her. Taking her shirt then throw it off somewhere. He could careless were his clothes were. 

He started to lick her neck, until he found her sweet. She gave a moan, as he suck on it; giving her the pleasure she wanted. Once he was done with that he picked her up a little and uncilp her bra, taking it off of her. Also throwing it. Then started to massage and rubbed her breasts. Sophia tired her best to hide her moaning, she wanted to make him earn it. Not long after he took one of the niples licking and sucking on it. As his hands played with her other breast. He then switch. Making sure he gave the same about of Treatment like he did with his first round. 

After he was done with that he lifted himself up to take a look at Sophia; who was a blushing and moaning mess at this point. His hands travel down her blue skirt, unzipping it pushing it down to her ankle. He looked at her blue and white panties. "You really do like colors blue and white a lot, huh?" He stated out loud, as he took his finger and rud on it lightly. "Just continue." The male smirk and laugh a little, "As you wish, Ice Queen." He then pulled down her panties noticing she was wet, "I see your excited, you're already wet~" Sophia groan and looked off to the side. 

He lean in, licking her entrance. The girl couldn't help but let out a moan. He sticks his whole tongue in her clit moving it around, she moan as she reach her climax. Causing her to cum in his mouth without warning. He groan as he lifted himself up, borrowing his eyes; looking at Sophia. Managed to wiped to her cum off his face with his hand. Then lick it. "I'm going to punish you, for cumming without warning me first." The then leans in kissing the girl roughly, making her taste own cum; which to Sophia's surprised she tasted rather sweet. He broke the kiss off then place three fingers in front of her mouth. "Here, lick." He order, the girl did what she was told. After Davide felt like it they were wet enough he took them out of her mouth. "Good Girl." 

He then plug only a tip of one of his fingers in her moving it around slightly. Sophia wanted more as she buck her hips into his finger. The male smirk, "Your getting quite needy." He plugged his finger deeper in her and then plug one of his other fingers only buy the tip like the last one. Sophia groan, she really hated the fact that he kept teasing her, when she wanted it more then anything. He knew what he was doing to Sophia and he enjoyed it. "C'mom Ice Queen, I know you can talk. You want it then beg me for it~" He smirk, waiting for an answer. She looked away, she couldn't believe she was actually going to beg, especially to him out all of people. 

"Oh... Daivde Please...Fingers....Inside of me...." Daivde felt quite please at that, as he used two of his always plug fingers and plugged them deeper into her making a scissor motion. She moan as she was getting what she wanted. "That's wasn't to hard to ask now, was it?" He continue this, then added another finger, the last on and thrust deeper and harder. 

She felt she was going to reach her climax again, she took his hand making him stop. The Male looked at her with confuse look. "Let me please you." Daivde smirk returned to him, liking that idea. "Sure, Do whatever you want." Davide gave her the permission do whatever she pleased with 

him. She flip them over, was on top on him, she then took of his shirt. She throw it across the room, then she move down to his pants unzipping them, taking both his pants and boxers off. Leaving him naked on the bed. 

She lean down kissing the tip of his already hard member and bitting softly. Her eyes wonder up to see Davide narrowing his looking rather unpleased, "Oi, Sophia quit teasing me or I'll just have to punish you again." The girl smirk. His breathing become shallow. She then took his whole member then his mouth, sucking and licking it. She closed her eyes. He moan, his hands travel her hair petting it. 

Not long he pulled Sophia hair, making her stop. Him pulling it didn't hurt her, it actually felt good. "I think that's...enough of that... I'm ready..." He breath out. Sophia nodded, understanding what he meant. Sophia allowed him to take whatever Position he favoured. He then quickly took a condom out and put it on. 

He slowly put his member inside of her, letting her adjust to the feeling. Sophia felt pained by this but she was still moaning. He really haven't realized how tight she was actually was. "You ready?" He asked, wanted to make sure. She nodded. He slowly thrusts into her. Making sure she at least enjoying herself. However her moaning was an indication that she was, in fact, enjoying the pleasure. 

Sophia got greedy after awhile, "P-Please Davide...f-faster!" Sophia begged, while moaning. The male was rather please to hear her begging. As he follow her wishes, thrusting faster. 

"D-Davide...I t-think...I'm going---" She panted. "Go ahead Ice Queen Cum for me~." Not long after She Fanilly reach her climax. The male kept thrusting until he Fanilly reach his own respected climax. 

The only thing that filled the room was heavy breathing and panting as they lock eyes with one other staying still. Sophia graps the back of his head, her hands getting tangle up in that crazy hair of his; pulling him in for one last kiss. He kiss back. 

He pull himself out of her and discarded the condom. Laying next to Sophia. She looked at him. He smile at her, the girl gave a small smile of her own. "You know, Sophia, you do get on my nerves at times but your alright." He stated. "Your not that bad yourself, Daivde." The male smile at her. "I need to go back to cooking." She started to get up, but to only feel arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back on the bed, "No, let's spend more time together." He simply stated, holding her closed to his bare chest. "What are doing, Daivde?" The girl asked. "What's does it look like I'm doing Ice Queen? I'm cuddling with my girl~." Davide smirk and sick his large tongue out, "Since when was I your girl?" She asked. "Well ,you see, your boyfriend is Shido and he is also my boyfriend, so I pretty sure that makes us girlfriend/Boyfriend too." She raised an questioning eyebrow at the male's logic but decided to just go with it. Sophia closed her eyes, "Hey Sophia, you wanna go hangout together later?" She open on her eyes to look at him. "You wanna go on a date with me?" She questioned, the male nodded. "Sure, if you wanna call it that. Whatcha say, sounds good?" She nodded. "Okay then, I'll go on this date with you." The male smile, "This is the most I heard you talk. I think I like this new 

The male laugh lightly, then kiss her on her head. They both fell asleep cuddling on the bed. 

Magoroku open the door of the house, he walked in and place his work down on table. He walked into the kitchen to see some cake batter on the floor with a big bowl. Thinking Sophia or Daivde 

was making something. He clean the mess, he always hated when things were messes or unorganized. 

He then made is way to the living room, hearing the TV. Thinking that they were hanging out in there watching something, however he was disappointed to find no sign of life in the room. He sigh defeatly and when to turned it off. Then walked out of room. 

He went up the stairs and walked over to his room, which he shared with Sophia and Davide; seeing the door slightly open looking it. He found clothes lying around the floor of the room. He Fanilly looked up to the bed finally see his girl and boyfriend naked, cuddling. He couldn't help but give a light smile as he walked over to him. Being careful not to wake them as he took the blanket and place it on top of the two. 

A Day Together (edited) 

Sophia and Davide sat on the couch. Davide sat on the far right end of the couch his legs were up on the mini table, with his hands behind his head. Sophia sat on the far left with her legs together as her hands rested on them. 

They rarely actually interact with one another and they don't really do couple things like they do with Shido. They don't really care about one another much but they will help one another out from time to time. They have some common interests. 

They both sat in silence, as usual. Only speaking a few times. Until Sophia lifted herself off from the couch, Daivde noticed this movement and averted his attention away from the TV to looked up at her, "Where are you going?" Sophia closed her eyes, "Not that it's any of your business but I'm going to cook." She simply responded, as she walked away. Davide remained silent as he watch her leave. 

Sophia took a large bowl out from the cadin. Then place it down on the counter. She was going to bake a cake for Shido. She took the flower bag out and everything else she needed and did all the things she needed and was now mixing the bowl. 

Davide being bored out of his mind and with Shido being away working, he had nothing to do. He finally decided to push himself from the off the couch and go see what Sophia was cooking. He lazily entered the kitchen and watched as she was placing things in the large blue bowl that she had. Sophia still hadn't noticed him or maybe, she did but not acknowledging his presence. He found it quite entertaining to watch her do this. 

"Oi, what are making, Ice Queen?" 

The girl turned to face him but ended up slipping causing the contends in the bowl to fall on her shirt. She groaned, as he looked at her now stained dress. He thought Shido was the cumily 

She moved and started to walk over to the door only to be blocked by the tall male. She rested her eyes on him, clearly not in a mood for his tricks, that was clearly shown on her face and the tone of her voice as she spoke, "Move Davide, I need to get these stains out of my dress" 

Davide however didn't listen to her and had other plans. As he did the unthinkable and lean down to her shirt; placing his hands on both sides of her lower sides to keep her in place. He took out his 

tongue and started licking. 

She blinked as felt her face heat up by his action. Feeling something wet through her fabric of her dress. 

She struggles backwards trying to get him to stop what he was doing but she ended up hitting her back on the counter. He smirks at this, then place both of his hands on each side of her on the counter as got closer to her feeling his chest hit with Sophia's. He lifted his face to meant with Sophia's only being a few inches apart. 

He slowly connected his lips with hers. He still kept his eyes open, wanted to see her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly, being surprised but all his sudden kissing and touching. She didn't tried to move or push him out of the way instead she melted into the kiss; kissing him back. Placing her hands on his shoulders. The kiss was surprisingly filled with passion and love. Daivde licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Sophia still kept her mouth closed not giving him want he wanted. The male however wasn't going to take that as an answer as he slapped her butt harshly, causing the girl to moan. The male took this chance to stick his tongue into her mouth. They had a mini tongue war that ended up Davide being the winner, he explore every inch of her mouth. Soon after they had to break the kiss for some air, of course. 

"You like me?" Sophia asked between breaths; clearly she knew the answer. 

Why kiss someone you don't like? But then again this was Divided we were talking about. 

"I would be lying if I said I didn't," He stated trying his best not to pant. The two stood still in silent for a moment, looking at one another. Until Davide leaned in for another kiss, his hand slide under her shirt, up to her bra. 

The little kisses turned into a heated make out session for the two. "You wanna go all the way?" He asked Seductively in a whisper. 

Sophia nodded, causing the a smirk to appear on his features as he lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom. He then opened the door of their room and walked over to the bed, placing her on the bed. Then got on top of her. Taking her shirt then throw it off somewhere. He could care less were his clothes were. 

He started to lick her neck, until he found her sweet. She gave a moan, as he sucked on it; giving 

her the pleasure she wanted. Once he was done with that he picked her up a little and unclip her bra, taking it off of her. Also throwing it. Then started to massage and rubbed her breasts. Sophia tried her best to hide her moaning, she wanted to make him earn it. Not long after he took one of the niples licking and sucking on it. As his hands played with her other breast. He then switch. Making sure he gave the same about of Treatment like he did with his first round. 

After he was done with that he lifted himself up to take a look at Sophia; who was blushing and moaning mess at this point. His hands travel down her blue dress, unzipping it pushing it down to her ankles. 

He looked at her blue and white panties, "You really do like colors blue and white a lot, huh?" He stated out loud, as he took his finger and rub on it lightly. 

The girl gave a look of annoyance, "Just continue." 

The male smirk and laugh a little, "As you wish, Ice Queen," He pulled down her panties noticing she was wet, "I see your excited, you're already wet~" Sophia groan and looked off to the side. 

He leaned in, licking her entrance. The girl hold back a moan as she bit her lip. He sticks his whole tongue in her clit moving it around, she moaned as she reaches her climax. Causing her to cum in his mouth without warning. He groaned as he lifted himself up, borrowing his eyes; looking at Sophia. Managed to wipe to her cum off his face with his hand, then lick it. 

"I'm going to punish you, for cumming without warning me first," he leans in kissing the girl roughly, making her taste own cum. Which to Sophia's surprised she tasted rather sweet. He broke the kiss off then place three fingers in front of her mouth. 

"Here, lick," He order, the girl did what she was told. After Davide felt like it they were wet enough he took them out of her mouth, "Good Girl." 

He then plug only a tip of one of his fingers in her moving it around slightly. Sophia wanted more as she bucked her hips into his finger. The male smirk, "Your getting quite needy." He plugged his finger deeper in her and then plug one of his other fingers only buy the tip like the last one. Sophia groan, she really hated the fact that he kept teasing her, when she wanted it more than anything. He knew what he was doing to Sophia and he enjoyed it. "C'mon Ice Queen, I know you can talk. You want it then beg me for it~" He smirk, waiting for an answer. She looked away, she couldn't believe she was actually going to beg, especially to him out all of people. 

"Davide Please...Fingers....Inside of me...." Daivde felt quiet please at that, as he used two of his always plug fingers and plugged them deeper into her making a scissor motion. She moaned as she was getting what she wanted. "That's wasn't too hard to ask now, was it?" He continue this, then added another finger, the last on and thrust deeper and harder. 

She felt she was going to reach her climax again, she took his hand making him stop. The Male looked at her with a confused look. "Let me please you." Davide smirk returned to him, liking that idea. "Sure, Do whatever you want." Davide gave her permission to do whatever she pleased with him. She flip them over, was on top of him, she then took off his shirt. She throw it across the room, then she moved down to his pants unzipping them, taking both his pants and boxers off. Leaving him naked on the bed. 

She lean down kissing the tip of his already hard member and bitting softly. Her eyes wonder up to see Davide narrowing his looking rather unpleased, "Oi, Sophia quit teasing me or I'll just have to punish you again." The girl smirk. His breathing become shallow. She then took his whole member then his mouth, sucking and licking it. She closed her eyes. He moan, his hands travel her hair petting it. 

Not long he pulled Sophia hair, making her stop. Him pulling it didn't hurt her, it actually felt good. "I think that's...enough of that... I'm ready..." He breath out. Sophia nodded, understanding what he meant. Sophia allowed him to take whatever Position he favoured. He then quickly took a condom out and put it on. 

He slowly put his member inside of her, letting her adjust to the feeling. Sophia felt pained by this but she was still moaning. He really haven't realized how tight she was actually was. "You ready?" He asked, wanted to make sure. She nodded. He slowly thrusts into her. Making sure she at least enjoying herself. However her moaning was an indication that she was, in fact, enjoying the pleasure. 

Sophia got greedy after awhile, "P-Please Davide...f-faster!" Sophia begged, while moaning. The male was rather please to hear her begging. As he follow her wishes, thrusting faster. 

"D-Davide...I t-think...I'm going---" She panted. "Go ahead Ice Queen Cum for me~." Not long after She Fanilly reach her climax. The male kept thrusting until he Fanilly reach his own respected climax. 

The only thing that filled the room was 

heavy breathing and panting as they lock eyes with one other staying still. Sophia graps the back of his head, her hands getting tangle up in that crazy hair of his; 

pulling him in for one last kiss. He kiss back. 

He pull himself out of her and discarded the condom. Laying next to Sophia. She looked at him. He smile at her, the girl gave a small smile of her own. "You know, Sophia, you do get on my nerves at times but your alright." He stated. "Your not that bad yourself, Daivde." The male smile at her. "I need to go back to cooking." She started to get up, but to only feel arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back on the bed, "No, let's spend more time together." He simply stated, holding her closed to his bare chest. "What are doing, Daivde?" The girl asked. "What's does it look like I'm doing Ice Queen? I'm cuddling with my girl~." Davide smirk and sick his large tongue out, "Since when was I your girl?" She asked. "Well ,you see, your boyfriend is Shido and he is also my boyfriend, so I pretty sure that makes us girlfriend/Boyfriend too." She raised an questioning eyebrow at the male's logic but decided to just go with it. Sophia closed her eyes, "Hey Sophia, you wanna go hangout together later?" She open on her eyes to look at him. "You wanna go on a date with me?" She questioned, the male nodded. "Sure, if you wanna call it that. Whatcha say, sounds good?" She nodded. "Okay then, I'll go on this date with you." The male smile, "This is the most I heard you talk. I think I like this new 

The male laugh lightly, then kiss her on her head. They both fell asleep cuddling on the bed. 

Magoroku open the door of the house, he walked in and place his work down on table. He walked into the kitchen to see some cake batter on the floor with a big bowl. Thinking Sophia or Daivde was making something. He clean the mess, he always hated when things were messes or unorganized. 

He then made is way to the living room, hearing the TV. Thinking that they were hanging out in there watching something, however he was disappointed to find no sign of life in the room. He sigh defeatly and when to turned it off. Then walked out of room. 

He went up the stairs and walked over to his room, which he shared with Sophia and Davide; seeing the door slightly open looking it. He found clothes lying around the floor of the room. He Fanilly looked up to the bed finally see his girl and boyfriend naked, cuddling. He couldn't help but give a light smile as he walked over to him. Being careful not to wake them as he took the blanket and place it on top of the two. 

Davide's Secret 

He always hated his parents, if he can even called them that to began with. All they do is party, get drunk, and do drugs. They really don't deserved to be parents let alone be able to reproduce. It's was no lie that he told both Sophia and Magoroku what they were like. However, he kept a dark secret. No one knew... when they are well intoxicated... they raped and beat him endless... of course he did he best to hide his fact. But some days he just ends loses it and breaks down... this was one of those days. 

The male sat on his bed, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't even care if he was still in his disaster's uniform, he just wanted some alone time. He didn't bother trying to go home in fact that's last place he'll ever want to be. 

Uniform Problem 

"Damn parents." The taller male mumble angrily as he walked into the main room of Disater's headquarters. His hands behide back. "Your suppose to be wearing your Disater's uniform, Daivde." The female state as she looked the male. "That's the problem, I must of left it out and my good-for-nothing parents thrown up all over it." The girl cringed at that. "So where it is now?" "In the washer as we speak." 

"Next time you should probably be careful, Master Kyoya wouldn't be all the pleased if you ruined it." A familiar voice could be heard, as both Sophia and Davide looked to see it was Magoroku walking in through one 

How Did I Lose 

"How did I lose?" His eyes wided as he felt to the ground. 

I Can't Decide 

I walked through the long halls of the secret headquarters, after a long meeting for disaster. I wanted to go back to my own personal room and just rest for a little. I glanced ahead of me to see my one and only friend, Davide, if he really consider himself as my friend that is. He stood with his back against the door, his head down looking at the floor with his arms cross. He looked rather deep in thought, so I didn't want to be a bother as I was walking past him. "Hey Shido." I blink and flinch, not expected him to actually talk to me. "Oh hey Davide, how are you?" I turned to face him, he lifted his eyes. His eyes were on me as he gave a smirk, "I'm good now that your here." I raised an eye brow, and tited my head to the side slightly, at that response He was waiting for me? Now, that's the first. "That's good I guess?" I said in a unsure voice, nervously. 

"I actually wanted to tell you something." 

"Huh? And what would that be?" 

He pulled at his top of his cape nervously, "Well I...um....oh nevermind it's not that important..." I could see the hint of red coming from his cheeks, as I raised my eyebrows, "Is something bothering you, Daivde? You can tell me anything, I won't judge." Davide sigh, rubbed his hands on the back of his head nervously, "You promise?" He questioned me. I nodded, "of course, I promise." 

He took a breath before he fanilly spook to me, "Okay here goes nothing..." He sigh out, as he continue, "I like you, Shido." He stated in a low tone. Probably not wanted anyone else to hear. 

He looked away, placing his hand on his mouth. As his face lit up even more with a tint of red. "I like you too, you are my friend after all." I resured him, Giving him a soft smile. He regain his composers then norrow his eyes. "You're so dense, you know that Shido." He restored, I norrow my eyes at that. He chuckled lightly at me, "Anyway, I just don't like you as a friend...well I do....but more then just friends. Well I'm trying to say is.... that I love you like a lot and I want you to be my boyfriend." His statement was in a low tone that he used before. He turned away from me nervously. My eyes wided as I felt my cheek heat a little, and my heart began to race. 

"I'm sorry really Davide, but I'm not into men plus I have a girlfriend." I couldn't help but feel bad for him, he looked down at his feet I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Don't be, it's not your fault." He sigh out. Then turned around to gaining some of his senses. "You don't hate me?" He asked. "No, of course not, why would I hate you?" "For liking other guys." I blink, "There's nothing wrong with like other men." I tried my best to resured him. "Well my parents don't think so." The male mumble quietly to himself, but I managed to hear. 

He turned slightly to looked at me, "Please don't tell anyone that I do, Shido." The male stated, with a hint of worry in his voice. He seem so scared about people knowing this. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." He smile softly at me, "Thanks Shido, well I gotta go see ya later." I watch as he walked off. 

It felt weird to see Davide after he actually told me the feelings he has for me. He acted like nothing happen, like we didn't have that chat in the halls. I guess it was for the best. But he knew I had a girlfriend and that I love her very much and yet, he still told me that. I sigh, placing my hands on the desk in front of me looking down. He acted like he was fine but he wasn't. I broke his heart how could he still care about me and treat me the same. It was bothering me to the point I 

couldn't even stand it. 

"What's wrong? You seem worried about something." I looked over to see my girlfriend, Sophia looking me. I felt terrible for making her worry. "Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it, love." I gave a resuring smile to her. She just nodded. I went back into my thoughts. 'I just don't get it, why did I get all fuzzy inside when he said that to me, it felt the same feeling I felt when Sophia and I confess our love to one another. And the that I actually felt bad when I rejected him... I can't like him... can I? I don't like men period. But he's pretty hot.' I shook my head roughly. What I was thinking. I just can't call my friend hot like that. 

As I was making my way towards home, after a long day of doing school council work. I had a sudden weird pain inside my chest. I couldn't understand why I felt this way... 

I Fanilly reach my location and walked up to the door. I unlock the door then open it, walked in then closed it back up and making sure it was locked. "Oh Magoroku, your Fanilly home. How was your day?" I looked up to see my loving father walking to me, smiling. "It went well, father." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are you okay Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked with concert and worry within his voice. "I'm fine Daddy, just a little tired that's all." I gave a fake yawn, so it look like I was actually quite tired. "That's okay son, you should go get your rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards my father, "Thanks father, I guess this is good night, love you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply as I was opening the door to my bedroom. I when in and fell on my bed. 

I had a great idea to contact Davide, I wanted to talk to him about something. I took out my phone and went to his number. I texted him. 

To: Davide Yamazaki 

Subject: We need to talk 

Hello Davide , I really need to talk to you it's important. 

Not long after that, I was relief that he had responsed. 

To: Magoroku Shido 

Subject: We need to talk 

Hey Shido. Yea sure we can talk what is it that you wanted to talk about ? 

Could I come over to your place? I want to talk to you in person. 

Yea, you could come over. 

I couldn't help but smile a bit; Thank you, I'll be right over soon. I replied as I got up, fixing myself a little. Then walked out of my bedroom, going downstairs. I went over to the door and started to unlock it. "Where are going Magoroku?" I heard my father questioned, he must of saw or heard me come down. "Oh I'm just going to go over to Daivde's. He needs some help with his homework." That excuse was poor but I didn't care I just had to talk to Davide. "Okay, just stay out of trouble." I nodded, "I will, bye father." I left after that. 

I knock on the door nervously, "Coming." A voice yelled through the door. I wait only for a moment until I heard door click open, revealing Davide on the other side, "Hey Shido." He smile at 

me, then moved to the side letting me in. "Hello, Davide." I walked in, then he closed the door behind me as I heard it click shut. "So was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked me. I tried my best to come up with what I wanted to say but I ended up stuttering. I didn't prepare myself for this at all. 

So I decided to do the most unthinkable thing and got closer to him, until our chest touch. He gave a confused look and sound. He As I place my hands on his shoulders and lean up. Making our lips touch as I kiss him. I felt his body tense at this, but he slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. The kiss didn't feel wrong or out of place. It felt good and right. We had to break the kiss for oxengy. Davide quickly turned his head to the side, I could tell he was blushing by the tainted red on his face. His hands were still wrapped around my waist. 

"Did you just...Kiss me?" The male was completely stunned. I nodded, "That's pretty much what I did, yes." He blink and stay silent for a moment, I could tell he was thinking. " I didn't think you had the balls too... Does this mean you like me back? Or are you just doing to make me feel better? I know your straight, so don't do things you'll regret in the morning..." I sigh, "I won't regret anything here." Davide norrow his eyes, "How about Sophia?" I knew he was slightly confused by actions and words but he'll understand soon enough. "I still love her, my feelings for her will never change..." I stated. 

He nodded, understanding what I meant. Of course, I knew talking to him was going to be a hard task. "Then why did you kiss me?" I could heard the hint of sadness within his voice. "I don't know...it felt right I guess. " He raised an eyebrow and turned his head back to look at me. "So it didn't feel wrong or like bad in any way." I shook my head no. "Hm, that's weird, it's was supposed to feel wrong for you... But then again, you were the one to kiss me," I gave a confusing look and sound. As he mumbled. "Or perhaps you were experimenting. Yea that could be it. It's understandable to want to tried things out." He trails off. 

I norrow my eyes at that, then brought my hand up, placing the pointer finger up to his lips. My finger wasn't on is lips exactly but it was very close to his lips. He stop talking and blink. Shutting his mouth closed. As he looked at me again. We lock eyes. "This wasn't an experiment, you know. And why did you keep acting like your not sad about me rejecting you? Why is that you are so nice to me and still what to be friends after I broke your heart?" I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back. 

I could tell his was taken back, his eyes wided slightly but he soon regain his composer and smile soften. "That's because I care about you Shido. It doesn't matter if you love me or not as long as your happy." My eyes wided slightly, as I looked at him. I blink my eyes a few times. He was right... 

I quickly buried my head in his chest, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore as I let them drop. I felt a hand petting my hair softly. "Are you crying, Shido?" The males voice asked, softly. "N-no..." I sniffle, clearly lying to him. "Don't cry, Shido. Everything will be alright." Davide whisper Softly, I could tell he wasn't exactly the best when it came to comforting people. "No it won't... I like you so much, I been thinking about it a lot the past few days... I'm not into men... but But I feel the same spark and passion I felt with Sophia...with you... I still do like Sophia... I hate that I'm doing this to her... I know I have to choose between you two... But I just can't... I love you both..." I cried, pouring my heart out to him. 

I felt his hand move away from my hair and cup my chin. He lifted my head so I could look at him. I sniffle a little, forcing myself to took directly into his eyes. He took his hand off my chin and used his thumd to wide my tears away. "I understand how you must feel, I really do. You probably 

haven't even thought of this before but I don't mind sharing you with Sophia. Only if you wanna be with me and if Sophia will be okay with that." He said calmly, I nodded understanding what he meant. "That could probably work, but I'm not sure... she'll take it that well." He smile at me, "Don't worry, I'll take care of that, I'll talk to her soon." I smile back. 

"It's getting late, I should probably get back home." I turned back away from the male, and started to walked to the door until I felt a hand grap my wrist, stopping me. "You could sleep here for the night." I turned to look at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded, "Of course." "We'll I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch, then." He quickly shook his head at him. Then took my hand, I yelp being surprise by this as he was now dragging me in the hall. "What are doing?" I complained. "Taking you to my room. I'm not going let my boy sleep on the couch. So instead your going to sleep in my bed with me." I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Just don't tried anything funny, okay?" "Okay Shido, don't won't. Not today anyways." 

He open the door to his what seem to be his bedroom. And we walked in. His room was much more clearer then I expected it to be. He had a bed in middle, the front being against the wall. The covers and pillows being red with black trims. He had a mini desk off in the corner with what seem to be books, notebooks, pens and pencils. He probably did his studies and homework there. I heard the door click shut. 

He let go of my hand as I watch him go his dresser, opening one of the drawer looking through it. "Here you could some wear some of my PJs to sleep in, they'll probably be a bit big on you through." He walked over to me. Then gave some clothes. He walked back to the dresser to get himself some clothes. I quickly took off my outfit and put on the pajamas that he given me. I folded my clothes and held them. Waiting for Davide. I did caught him glancing over to me when I was putting on the pajamas a few times. When ever I looked at he. He seem to noticed me and always looks away blushing. 

Once we were done he allowed me to pick a side for me to on. Of course, I pick the side that was the closer towards me. Seeing how he didn't care were he was going to be sleeping on. We were both now in covers on the bed. I was staring at the wall I didn't what to face him. 

The room was filled with a weird tension that I couldn't understand or even explained for that matter. It also didn't help much that the room was dead silent. "Oi, Shido Could I do something?" I heard his voice for behide me, breaking the weird silent. "Um, Sure but what are you planning on doing?" I nodded my head hesitantly; unsure of what he was going to do. "This." He wrap his arms around waist pulling me closer towards him. I felt him place his head over mind. My back and head were against his chest. My whole tense up. "W-what are you?!" I couldn't see his face but I just knew he was smirking or smiling. "Holding you, what does it look like I'm doing?" 

"W-what if your p-parents walk it?" 

"They won't, stop your worring. Even if they do get home they can't enter Cuz' I lock the door." He tried resuring me. 

The rest of the night was him and I cuddling. Him holding me close. It was the first time I actually cuddled with a another male. I didn't feel uncomfortable or forced. It felt good to be in his arms, in his embrace. And I loved every second of it! But the only problem is that I needed to tell Sophia. I don't want to make her think I was actually cheating on her. Or that I don't love her anymore. I just didn't want to break that little heart of her's. I wasn't exactly sure if she would take the news of me falling for another guy well. Although she did stated that he was going to talk to her. 

My day when smoothly, my father schooled me for not coming home last night and for not telling 

him I was going to stay over at Davide's. But I didn't cared much. The meeting of Disater when okay. I didn't embarrassment Myself today. I just kept quite, my mind wonder to other matters instead about the whole situation in Disater. I could tell the other members, was questioning whether or not I was actually myself today. Not that they cared about me anyways. But I didn't care what they think I only care about Davide and Sophia's thoughts and no one else's. 

I walked to the halls of Disater just coming back from my missions. Which I managed to complete effortlessly, I was just too good of a Buddyfighter compare to the losers I had to faced. I looked ahead of me to find Sophia and Davide. I decided to remain as silent as I could. Remembering that Davide was going to talk to the female. Unless he already did. In that case I was mad that I missed it."Oi, Sophia how are you doing today?" I watch as the male walked a little closer to her. She glance over to him. "What Do you want? I'm quite busy." She stated rather coldly. Clearly not in a mood today. He smile. "Your quite moody today~ Well, I just wanted to ask you something." She norrow her eyes at that response, giving a questioning looked. "This made sound a little weird to say but you'll understand soon enough." She raised an eyebrow as he continue, "What if your in love with someone else but your already with someone who you also love very much~ What would you do; If you were in that exact situation?" She norrow her eyes, I just rised my eyebrows. He just described the exact situation I'm currently in. "Is there a reason you're asking me this?" He laugh nervously, "No reason at all, I just wanna know what you'll do, that's all." His smile then returned to his features. 

"I would...just...follow my...heart... I guess..." She answer the question hesitantly, being completely unsure on how to answer. "Did I answer it correctly?" She mumble. She wasn't exactly good when to romance and love. Not that I minded. He gave a small nod, placing his hands on his hips. Leaning in slightly towards her. "Not a bad response, I'll give you that~ But there is no correct answer to that question." She nodded hesitantly, understanding what he meant. "Anyways, you said you were busy, so I don't wanna keep you long, see ya later Ice Queen." He wave his hand, and turned placing his hands in pockets, walking away towards me. She turned her head, hearing the sound of her heels diminished. she was walking the opposite way Davide's was going. 

He walked up to me, glancing behide him making sure the girl was out of sight before his glanced back at me. He took his hands out of his pockets. Then place his hand on my shoulder, "You like Sophia and I's conversation?" I nodded, "I'm sorry for spying on you two." He smile,"Don't be. I wanted you to hear it." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. "Her response was bland but too the point." I nodded, then looked down at my boats, "I still haven't told her about us, yet." "It's fine, you tell her sooner or later, I'm sure she'll understand." He tried resuring me. I looked back up at him, giving a weak smile, "I hope so." 

I was in class, looking out at the window. Which I happen to be sitting near one. I was lost in thought. Clearly not listening to the teacher. Seeing how I knew all this and I could just effortlessly answer all given questions. I heard a small buzzing noise coming from my pocket. Lucky no one seem to heard it. As the teacher was facing the board, writing something. I quickly but quietly hiding it up my desk. It was so unlike me to have my set on vibrate especially when I'm in class. I was about to turned off my phone when I noticed that Davide was the one who texted. 

Hey Shido, I'm outside of Aido Academy, I'm waiting down at the steps. I read the text twice making sure I wasn't seeing things. Wait why? Also you should be at your own school in class. I shifted slightly in my chair, feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden. To see you silly, what else? I could tell he was smirking, even if I couldn't see it. I sighed, But I'm in class now. It's nice of 

you to want to hangout but, can't we just hangout later? 

I could tell he wasn't going to take that as an answer, Just ditch class for today. My eyes wided slightly, I was completely Shock, What!? I can't do that! I looked around the class noticing that they were still paying attention to the teacher who was still facing the board. 

C'mon Shido, I ditch school all the time it's not that bad. I borrow my eyes, Davide! I knew he was laughing at my response. I'll give you something if you come~ I rised an eyebrow. And what if I was refused? 

Then I'll just have to give you an punishment your never forget. I felt really scared of what he could possible do to me. I guess you leave me no choice I'll meant you. I sigh. I knew you'll come. I'll be waiting for you~ 

Walking out of the school, Now making my way towards the school steps. I made an excuse that I had to used the bathroom. A pretty poor excuse but it work. I step on the first step of the moving stairs, being careful not to trip. Seeing how I didn't want to fall do to my clumsiness and caused an accident. Then placing my hand on the railing. As they took me down. There more like escalators rather then actually stairs. I averting my attention to the bottom of the stairs. Davide was waiting patiently, only being a few feet away from the stairs. He had his arms cross. I also noticed Sophia was also there...wait What! He never mention Sophia was coming along. 

As I was getting closer he noticed and lifted his head up to face me. Then gave me a smile, I smile back at him. Trying to at least at causally. 

Once I only a step away from coming off, preparing myself as soon as I was on the last step. I then carefully step off I watch my feet until I tripped and yelped. Lucky Davide was closed so he was able to catch me. "You can be so clumsy at times Shido but, it's cute." I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly lifted my head up, moving away from him so I wasn't on his chest. I can't believe he would say that in front of Sophia. He is asking for a death wish or something! And the fact that my cheeks were burning. 

He chuckled, "You Fanilly made it. I really thought I was going to have to punish you for not showing up." I laughed nervously. "What do you want to do?" I asked. He strugged, "I don't really have anything in mind." I norrow my eyes at him, "We could just walk around for a bit until we Fanilly come up with something." He nodded. "Sure, that's sounds good." I smile. 

We walked in complete silent, only hearing the sound of our shoes hitting the sidewalk. "Aido Academy is much larger then I thought." Davide was the one who broke the silent between us. I agreed with his statement, "It does have a large campus." "You know what, I been thinking about it for a while now but I'm not sure if I should go or not." I glance over to him giving a cusfuse look and sound, "huh? Are you saying you wanna go to Aido Academy?" He nodded, "Yea, everyone talks about it being the best school for Buddyfighters to go. So why not give it try myself." I smirk, "If you do decide to enrol at Aido, you better not being ditching class here." I joked. He chuckled, then putting his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, with you there, I don't need to ditch school." I felt heat rushing through my face. He smirk noticing this. 

The prank 

I had a perfect plan with zero chance for error. I was going to get back at Davide for daring to prank me. I set up my prank in the halls of Disater's headquarters. 

It went like this who ever steps on the line that would have a cake flying to their face. And the best part...is that the line is clear, making it difficult to see. Which was perfect. 

I heard a heels kissing the floor, coming to through the halls. I clearly ran up to the corner and hid. I then heard my prank when off and I groan. I looked to see who it was... Sophia Sakharvo. Oh no, I got the wrong person. I heard another shoes "Is that cake your wearing?" wipe 

the talk with Gremlin 

I sat on the chair, with my chin rested on my hand. My other free hand tap on the surface of the table lightly. Just watching Gremlin building my new Black Dragon deck. I sigh lost in thought, He notice me and looked up, "Is something bothering you, Daivde? Your not like yourself today." I let my eyes wonder to his. He was studying my features. I lazily took both my hands and rested them on table in front of me. "I'm fine, Just continue building my neck." He Didn't move an inch, he just kept his eyes fixed on me. I groan and norrow my eyes. "Oi, Quite looking at me and do your job. Are you asking for a fight?" He norrow his eyes at that response, "Does this have to do with Shido?" My eyes wided slightly, I felt my cheeks burned. "No! Of course not!" 

I kinda lied to Shido when I said he was the only one who knew I like men. Gremlin was the first to know. I let a defeated sigh escape my lips. "Fine, I'll tell you, okay? Well kinda told him I liked him he rejected me. After a week or so he texted me asking to come over with I let him. Then he kissed me and told me that he loved me. But the problem is that he still loves Sophia and wants to be with us both. 

Not Needed Anymore 

"Sophia." The male with white and red hair stated, sitting at his chair. The girl only being a few feet away besides him. Averted her attention to him, "Yes, Master." He sigh, "I have no used for you anymore." Her eyes wided slightly, He eyes wonder to her, studying her expression with appears to that of shock and disbelief. "Your simply not helpful to my goals anymore. You, like everyone else in Disater, your part in this done." She was hurt by this, "But I'm could still be useful, please let me--" she tried pleading. He closed his eyes, "No, I want you out of my building, I never want to see or hear from you again. I simply don't need you anymore, so get out now." He said coldly, clearly not in the mood for this. She nodded and closed her eyes. Turning around using her card to teleport her self out, leaving the room. 

"Davide!" The male shouted, a blush forming on features. The other male chuckle lightly. "Oh c'mon Shido. Don't tell me you never done it before?" Shido shook his head, "No, that's just disgusting. I would never do that." Shido cross his arms. "Some day I'll make you touch yourself, I just know it~." Shido cringed at that. "Not lightly." He restored. Before Davide was going to open his mouth he heard soft sniffles 

"Hey Shido, do you hear that?" Shido raised an eyebrow and stay silent for a moment, trying to find the sound. He nodded he Fanilly heard something, "It's sounds like...crying." 

More Dump 

We sent the rest the day together just having fun and Buddyfighting. Until we noticed Sophia walking by with her school bag in one of her hands. Lucky we were in the Alleyway and she was only looking ahead. So he didn't notice us. Davide smirk, then walked out and made his way up to the girl, "Hey Sophia." Place my gloved hands on the edge of the building, leaning my head out to look at the exchanged. I watch as the girl gave a confused sound and turned to look at Davide. He smile at her and wave one of his hands, "Where you are going?" He asked. "Home," She simply stated, as she question, "Why do you want to know?" She raised an eyebrow. ------ 

'Since Shido doesn't have the balls to the truth. I'm going to tell her instead but... I needed to wait for a perfect moment to tell her and not in front Shido nor with him watching. I didn't want him overreacting. And Cuz' Sophia deserves to know. I felt so bad that Shido was showing me all the affection and love. I love it of course... but Sophia was the one who deserves the love and affection. I wasn't going to take him from her for my own feelings and needs. I'm not an asshole.' 

"I should walked you home, after all you're going to need someone to protect you from getting." I requested. She closed her eyes and turned away, "I can walk home myself. I don't need your protection." 

After some convincing Sophia fanilly had enough and let me to walk her home. But before she had asked me; If I seen Shido and that that he wasn't answering my text. And that it's was so unlike him to just leave school. I resured her that where ever she was he was going to be fine. 

Her house was HUGE. I'm pretty sure her family was rich. She let me inside and we were now in her nicely clean blue room. "Nice room you got here, I wonder if Shido had ever been in here." She place her school bag down next her the desk. "Shido only been here twice." He stated honestly. 

"Speaking of Shido that's what I wanna talk about." She raised an eyebrow and turned to look at me. He nodded her heading, letting me continue with whatever the topic was on Shido was about. "Don't get mad or upset about this, okay?" She nodded and gave a small okay. I took a deep breath, "Well... one day I decided to tell Shido I liked him more then just a friend. Of course he rejected. Then a few days Shido asked to come over to my house the other day. I agreed and he came over and well...he kissed me and told me that he also felt the same way and that he still loved her...so he been hiding this from you in fear that you'll might think he is cheating and other reasons." Her eyes wided slightly, staying completely still. I started to worry about her mental well being. "If you want we could share him." She regain her composer and nodded hesitantly. ---- 

"Argh! I can't believe Daivde left me here!" I shouted. I couldn't tell how long it been since Davide went with Sophia. He somehow convicted her to let me walked her home. It felt like hours and frankly, I wasn't going to actually stay in this part of town for long. And it also doesn't help that I felt so uneasy here and a bit tired. 

I walked back to my home. Gallows laughed at me. It wasn't that long ago that Gallows come out of his card and started to make fun of me. I open the door and went inside. The house was dark and it seem like my father was already doing his duties at the buddy police headquarters. So I just decided to head to my room upstairs. 

Once I was up there I decided to plug in my phone seeing how it was already dead. With explains why I didn't receive any text nonfictions. I let it sat on my nightstand. 

"Is it true, Shido?" My eyes wided slightly surprised and I jump slightly by the sudden voice in the room. I knew that voice anywhere... I quickly lifted my head to see Sophia standing there. Her eyes norrow, she looked rather mad. I raised my eyebrow, "huh? What do you mean?" I asked with complete confusion within my voice. "Also, don't come into my room unannounced. " I quickly added. "You and Davide." 

Chapter 13 

Sophia's big bright blue eyes were like glue, sticking to whatever the ice queen seem focus on and in this case, it was Davide. This irritated Davide greatly as she stares at her back. Her tiny frame didn't seem to move like it statue. Even he when Davide was peering at her, giving her a 

I Can't Decide 

Chapter Summary 

Sofia is a white-haired girl who was clever, Strong, and malice. Davide is a brown and yellow-haired male who is a cheat, highly manipulative, and sadistical in nature. 

Magoroku being have conflicted feelings towards both of them. 

Chapter Notes 

Oh, look what I found!? My first DaviMagoSoph fic ever! 

I walked through the long halls of the secret headquarters, after a long meeting for disaster. I wanted to go back to my own personal room and just rest for a little. What's really cool is that Master Kyoya gave us are own personal rooms. Isn't Master Kyoya the greatest! 

Anyways, I looked ahead of me to see my one and only friend, Davide, if he really consider himself as my friend that is. He was standed with his back against the door, his head down looking at the floor. He looked rather deep in thought, so I didn't want to be a bother. "Hey Shido." I blink and flinch, not expected him to actually talk to me. "Oh hey Davide, how are you?" I turned to face him, he was looking at me. He gave a smirk, before he spooken, "I'm good now that your here." I rised an eye brow, and tited my head to the side slightly, at that response, he was waiting for him; Now, that's the frist. "That's good I guess?" I started nervously. 

"I actually wanted to tell you something. " 

"Oh okay, what it is you wanted to tell me?" 

He pulled at his top of his cape nervously, "Well I...um....oh nevermind it's not that important..." I raised my eyebrows, " Is something bothering you , Daivde? You can tell me anything I won't judge." Davide sigh, placing his hands on his hips. "You promise?" He asked questioned, " of course." 

He took a breath before he fanilly spook to me, " I like you, Shido." He looked away, " I like you too, you are my friend after all." I Smile at him. He norrow his eyes. "You really are that dense are you?" He asked, I titled my head of the side being slightly confused by that. "I just 

don't like you as friend...well I do....but more then just friends. Well I'm trying to say is that 

I want you to be my boyfriend." He turned away from me quickly I felt my cheek heat a little, and my heart began to race. 

"I'm sorry really Davide, but I'm not into men plus I have a girlfriend." I couldn't feel bad for him, he looked down at his feet I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "Don't be, it's not your fault." 

He then turned around to gaining some of his senses. "You don't hate me?" He asked. "No, of course not, why would hate you?" "For liking other guys." I blink, "There's nothing wrong with like other men." I tried my best to resured him. "Well my parents don't think so." He looked back at me, "Please don't tell anyone, Shido." He seem so scared about people knowing this. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." He smile softly at me, "Thanks Shido." I watch as he walked off. 

It felt weird to see Davide after he actually told me the feelings he has for me. He acted like nothing happen, like we didn't have that chat in the halls. I guess it was for the best. But he knew a had a girlfriend and that I loved her very much and yet he still told me that. I sigh, looking place my hands on the desk in front of me looking down. He acted like he was find but he wasn't . I broke his heart how could he still care about me and treat me the same. It was bothering me to the point I couldn't even stand it. 

" What's wrong? You seem worried about something." He over to see his girlfriend, Sophia looking him. He felt terrible for making her worry . "Oh it's nothing don't worry about it, love." I gave a resuring smile to you . She just nodded. 

As I was making my way towards home, after a long day of doing school council work. I had a sudden weird pain inside my chest. I couldn't understand why I felt this way... 

I Fanilly reach my location and walked up to the door. I unlock the door then open it, walked in then closed it back up and making sure it was locked. "Oh Magoroku, your Fanilly home, How was your day." I looked up to see my loving father walking to me, smiling. "It went will, father." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are you okay Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked with concert and worry within his voice. "I'm fine Daddy, just a little tried that's all." I gave a fake yawn, so it look like I was actually quite tried. "That's okay son, you should go get your rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards my father, "Thanks father, I guess this is good night, love you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply as I was opening the door to my bedroom. I when in and fell on my bed. 

I had a great idea to contact Davide, I wanted to talk to him about something. I took out my phone and went to his number . I texted him; Hey Davide. Not long after that, I was relief that he texted me back; Hey Shido. 

I could I talk to you? 

Sure, what is it you wanna talk about. 

Could I come over to your place? I want to talk to you in person. 

Yea, you could come over. 

I couldn't help but smile a bit; T hank you, I'll be right over soon. I replied as I got up, fixing 

my myself a little. Then 

Another meeting fir disaster and yet Shido any even shown up. Kyoya was both worried and quite angry at this. Most of the members could careless about him not being there, at least they were saved from his own embarrassment for a few days. Whilst others could help but worry. Many ask his girlfriend, Sophia if he was okay and what happen to him. Everyone knew they were a thing do 

to the fact that Shido brags to much. 

However, Davide on the other hand felt like that this was his felt in a way. 

DUMP 

Chapter Text 

"I could just kiss you." 

My eyes widened slightly, "wh-what!?" He groan, "You know I meant, I only I want a peck on the lips." He stated, walking closer to me, until I felt my back hit against, he smack his hand against the wall with force, making me flinch. 

I tited my head to the side, looking the another way, I refused to look him in the eye. He must have noticed this, as he place his other hand with under chin moving my head to face him directly and lifted my head slightly. We lock our eyes together. He slowly lean in, closing his eyes, I felt his lips touch my. My eyes wided. Then I heard it, heels kissing the floor. That's when I started to panic, his lips were still connected to my, and it also seem impossible for me push him off; he was much more powerful then I was. I didn't want the other members of Disaster getting the wrong idea. I looked to see no other then... Sophia, she was looking at me with sadness and hurt in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel guilty, I reach out my hand to her but she just turned around and walked away. 

After that "incident" Sophia wouldn't talk to me, no matter how he tired, I had a feeling that she didn't like me anymore. Which made him hurt inside. He did love her so much, losing her was a nightmare that he couldn't bare. 

He just had to talk to her, which he was going to do today, lucky it was end to yet another meeting and they were all going off to do our own things. It was perfect, I watch Sophia as she got up from her sit and then she walked off to on of the doors. I got up from my sit and walked after her, lucky no one else what walking on our way; so it only was me and Sophia. "Quit following me, Shido." The girl said coldy, still walking. "Sophia, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Sophia then turned around, looking unpleased, "You didn't mean to hurt me? Then why did you kiss a boy? Are you gay but just not telling me?" I shock my head no, "This is all just a misunderstanding, I'm not in anyway attractive to men, he was the one who force himself onto me." Sophia only norrow her eyes at him, clearly not wanted to me to make excuses at her. I knew this excuses were stupid, I was much smarter then this but it was the truth. All she did was closed her eyes and turned walking away. "Sophia wait?!" I tried to follow her but I ended up falling on my knees, I hate my clumsiness! 

I decide to walk home, I was tried, my chest was hurting. I tired my best to hold back all 

the tears until I was in my room. I unlock the door then open it, walked in then closed it back up and locking it. "Oh Magoroku, your Fanilly home, How was the meeting at disaster." I looked up to see my loving father walking to me, smiling. "It went will, Daddy." I simply stated, walking past him. "Are you okay Magoroku? Your acting different." He asked in concert and worry within his voice. " I'm fine Daddy, just a little tried that's all." I gave a fake yawn, so it look like I was actually quite tried. " That's okay son, you should go get your rest, it is important after all." I gave a soft smile towards my father, " Thanks father, I guess this is good night, love you." I said whilst walking up the stairs, "Good night son, I love you too." I heard him reply as I was opening the door to my 

room. 

I walked into my room. Once I enter I closed the door behind me. Then I took off my disaster uniform and folded up nicely placing it on my night stand then , I walked over to my dresser and open the door, taking out my light pink pamjas and a new pair of boxers. Lucky I had my own bathroom which was connected to my room. I walked in then , I didn't completely closed the door to the bathroom, after all it's wasn't needed. Taking off my current boxers. Turning on the shower, making sure it was warm before I when it. Feeling the warm water hit my body, it felt refreshing, making me relax. Taking my 

shampoo and conditioner bottle, letting some of the soap on my hand, then place it up on my head, messaging my head. It felt rather smoothing as I let myself come down. 

Another meeting fir disaster and yet Shido any even shown up. Kyoya was both worried and quite angry at this. Most of the members could careless about him not being there, at least they were saved from his own embarrassment for a few days. Whilst others could help but worry. Many ask his girlfriend, Sophia if he was okay and what happen to him. Everyone knew they were a thing do to the fact that Shido brags to much. 

However, Davide on the other hand felt like that this was his felt in a way. 

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!

* * *

* * *

Walking out of the school, Now making my way towards the school steps. I made an excuse that I had to use the bathroom. A pretty poor excuse but it work. I step on the first step of the moving stairs, being careful not to trip. Seeing how I didn't want to fall do to my clumsiness and caused an accident. Then placing my hand on the railing. As they took me down. There more like escalators rather then actually stairs. I averted my attention to the bottom of the stairs. Davide was waiting patiently, only being a few feet away from the stairs. He had his arms crossed. I also noticed Sophia was also there...wait What! He never mention Sophia was coming along. 

As I was getting closer he noticed and lifted his head up to face me. Then gave me a smile, I smile back at him. Trying to at least at causally. 

Once I only a step away from coming off, preparing myself as soon as I was on the last step. I then carefully step off I watch my feet until I tripped and yelped. Lucky Davide was closed, so he was able to catch me. "You can be so clumsy at times Shido but, it's cute." I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly lifted my head up, moving away from him so I wasn't on his chest. I can't believe he would say that in front of Sophia. He is asking for a death wish or something! And the fact that my cheeks were burning. 

He chuckled, "You Finally made it. I really thought I was going to have to punish you for not showing up." I laughed nervously.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He struggled, "I don't really have anything in mind." I narrow my eyes at him, "We could just walk around for a bit until we Finally come up with something." He nodded. "Sure, that's sounds good." I smile. 

We walked in complete silent, only hearing the sound of our shoes hitting the sidewalk. "Aido Academy is much larger than I thought." Davide was the one who broke the silent between us. I agreed with his statement, "It does have a large campus." "You know what, I been thinking about it for a while now but I'm not sure if I should go or not." I glance over to him giving a confused look and sound, "huh? Are you saying you wanna go to Aido Academy?" He nodded, "Yea, everyone talks about it being the best school for Buddyfighters to go. So why not give it try myself." I smirk, "If you do decide to enrol at Aido, you better not being ditching class here." I joked. He chuckled, then putting his hands up in defense, "Don't worry, with you there, I don't need to ditch school." I felt heat rushing through my face. He smirk noticing this. 


	28. PAST CFV FICS-

## Our Broken Parts And Past

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Misaki and Kai are similar in many ways but also different all the same. Miwa is that brightness in the dark.

### Work Text:

Today was a beautiful day, the summery air. The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on his skin—the cold breeze touching his skin, making contact and blowing in his brown like hair. A nice, relaxing breeze. _‘Miwa would like being in this weather.’_

Speaking of Miwa, he wasn't here bothering him. His mind, thoughts, and frame halted, freezing—recognizing how silent it was without the blonde.

Miwa Taishi. The bright blonde. He was always so bright, cheerful. That bright smile always plastered on his face. Kai had no idea how the young boy was always so upbeat. The brunette didn't get it at all.

"Odd." It was very odd indeed for his blonde childhood friend not to show up and bother him about things, talking up a storm. And even if the blonde left earlier he was always so vocal about it. That made Kai, not like the silence he was receiving. He shook his thoughts away, he shouldn't be thinking about that. Miwa was probably busy or at the card shop where he usually was. _'The card shop.'_

Narrowing his emerald eyes as he saunters in the seemingly void streets, making his way through the small town. He didn't understand why he cared so much but he needed Miwa. His thoughts raced. He _definitely_ cared about the blonde. 

The only known sound was coming from the bottom of his shoes as he strolled down the streets. His eyes would either fall to the cold ground or staring ahead of him. 

Stopping in his tracks, finally finding the location he was looking for. He stood in front of the card shop. The handle of his school bag tightly wrapped around his fingers, in a firm hold. His brown eyes peered at the front of Card Capital, staring, appearing deep in thought. And he probably was. He stood there for a moment before he took a step forward. Watching the doors slowly slide open, revealing the contained inside the building.

"Oh, come on, please, Misaki!" 

"I said no, now I'm reading, please be quiet." 

Two familiar voices ran through his ears, breaking the silence he was receiving before. His eyes traveled to find The blonde he was looking for at the front of the desk, bothering the female who was slightly hunched over behind the counter, holding a book in hand. Her lavender eyes rested on her book. 

_'Typical.'_

Misaki Tokura. A tough lavender. She reminded him a lot of himself at times with her serious and confident manner. In fact, out of everyone here, he felt as if he saw the most in her. Quite admirable, if he would admit.

He decided to make his way towards the two teens at the counter, "What are you two talking about?" 

The two teens heard a soft familiar voice shifting their gazes, the lavender finally hoisted her gaze from off her book and on the brunet, "Oh, hey, Kai." Her voice was softer, welcoming even as she was greeting him. Her tone seems to lessen a trifle from the stern tone she was displaying with Miwa only moments when he had entered. He’d felt her Dark blue eyes scrutinizing his frame. 

Miwa shut his eyelids, waving his hand dismissively. The end of his lips curls up in an anxious smile as she stammered his words, "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!" 

"Okay?" His eyes travel to Miwa for a few moments before they shifted back towards the female on the counter, as if he was for a search of answers. The female gave him a half shrug, not answering his question either. 

The two were 

“Hey, you wanna have a cardfight, Kai?”

Kai 

Something inside of Kai was stirring, 

rousing

## Unanticipated Venerate

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Naitou and Itsuki have a fear of thunder but Maki is there to comfort her boyfriends.

### Work Text:

The room was dimly lit—the only huge light was coming from the television that was mere inches away from the trio. Not one of them pays any mind to it. 

The three sat on the couch, the nice soft fabric was relaxing to sit on. As a movie was playing in the background. It was rather rare for them to be here together. Always so busy that time like this was unexpected sometimes but relaxing. It was growing late outside but they wished to stay up just a few more hours to watch some movies together. 

The student council president always sat in the middle—thinking it was the best spot and of course he knew it was. He was able to see the movie better in the middle without turning or shifting his current place on the couch so much. His boyfriend and girl didn't mind that much at all. They just let his boyfriend do as he craved. 

They would support the black-haired no matter what came. Of course, Itsuki would blindly follow Tatewaki—one, he was too scared to even think about what would happen to him if he did and two, was the drawback that it may or may not have. And the purple-haired was too nervous to even think about that.

Then a sudden roar of thunder came. Of course, the movie wasn't very loud so the three hair heard it. 

The males on the couch flinched at the sudden outburst of loud noise. Shaky. Both Tatewaki and Itsuki had a perfect understanding of what the other was thinking. Luckily the two were next to each other, so they moved in inch closer, their shoulders touching. Feeling the heat and fear of the other. They felt some comfort from doing this.

Maki, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of such noise. In fact, she didn't mind it much but she could sense the fear of her boyfriends which made her worried.

"Are you two alright?" 

Itsuki was quick to respond to the girl, nodding his head, "Y-yeah, everything is fine. What makes you say that?" The male stammered. 

"You two are shaking pretty bad—" 

"We're cold!" Tatewaki blurted, "You would be so kind as to get us some blankets, please?" A reasonable response. A logical response, might he add. 

Maki only nodded, decided it would be best to feed to his polite command and asked— eagerly as she used her body strength to get off the couch and left the room. The two males only waited for a few moments until the female eventually strolled back inside of the room. The blankets the black-haired asked for in hand. Making her way over towards her two boyfriends on the couch she gently positions the blankets on top of their frames. The two males thanked her for getting them the blankets. 

As she was about to sit down and enjoy the rest of the movie. 

Her ears picked up the loud audible sound of thunder coming from the outside before hearing her two boyfriends jumped and yelped in fear. 

_'Okay, something is definitely up with them.'_

Her eyes traveled to see her two boyfriends, holding each other close together in a firm hold. Their bodies trembling even more so than before. Now, knowing they were cold but rather they were frightened by what was outside. 

"Are you guys afraid of thunder?" 

The two were quick to dismiss that question. 

"I'm not afraid of thunder. Don't be crazy." 

The dark purple-haired soon joined in, agreeing with their black-haired boyfriend, "I'm not afraid either." 

She had a feeling that wasn't the case. They had to be scared. They wouldn't act like this for no reason. The two were dense sometimes but she knew they were smart. "Are you sure?" 

Both of them nodded their head, trying their best to keep their composer that was slowly breaking by the moment. 

But then another unforeseen loud noise known as thunder came down once more. Causing the two to flinch once more. Tatewaki was good at keeping his decently okay composer.

However, Itsuki whimpered and hunched himself over, placing his head on his boyfriend's chest, wrapping his arms around him. His fingers digging in the folds of his white collared shirt fabric. Holding the folds of his grasp. Biting his lips, still shaking, "O-O-Okay, maybe a little…" the dark purple haired finally responded truly to her question. 

_'A little would be an understatement.'_

The female let out a sigh. Before she made her way over towards him. Gently placing her hand on Itsuki's back, rubbing it with a slight touch. The purple-haired tensed up by her action, feeling her hand rubbing along his back but shortly he felt relaxed. Safe for a moment. Tatewaki didn't make any effort to remove or mock the other male for holding him. He just stood there, waiting. Watching his two lovers in front of him.

  
  


nervy

Suwabe 

## The Veracity

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Tokoha was different than the rest.

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884118/chapters/54695446)

### Chapter Text

Shion had never seemed interested in anyone much before—Not that he pays attention to it much—no one seems to have caught his eye… 

Furthermore, he was focusing more on his important duties and card fighting skills to go out with anyone—Or even think of dating any of one of his fellow classmates. 

Even with the countless confessions and love letters he got over the past months—he simply politely denied the offers he'd got—solely didn't reciprocate them back. He was polite to those who were foolish enough to ask him out—never losing his cool with those poor girls. While also being mindful that being too kind could give them the wrong expression and that was the last thing he wanted. He was stringent after all.

Of course, being popular and a famous rich heir had its downsides—being hustle after by females was one of the downsides he simply had to face—was one of the many downsides of this.

The time, he requested any angel feather deck users to come to the card shop—politely asking a bunch of them if they had a specific card he was looking for but—some of the girls took hold of his arms, grasping the white button top shirt—causing him to get a surprise facial expression.

The time where he climbed on the white on the stand, to make himself higher than the rest, to thank everyone for coming and saying hello to the coward of girls. 

Putting on a big smile—his hands and fingers on the side of his face—speaking in a loud tone so that the girls who hear his announcement, “Hello there. Thank you for coming—good to meet you."

The girls started to sperm—Fangirling at the sight of the one and only Shion Kiba.

"He's cuter in person!" A female from in the bunch shouted.

Before another female shouted, "So handsome!" 

Being inundated with unwanted comments about the many girls admiring his good looks.

He raised an eye, his facial expression shifted to that of disinterested and concern. His mouth dipped into an open frown. Not what he wanted but didn't expect.

More shouting from the girls was coming his way—As the girls continue to complement his good looks. Of course, he'd committed to reminding truce in nature. No point in being rude. He flinched, before lowering his hands down to his sides. Before he smiles once more—trying to be kind.

But sometimes girls would try to pry themselves onto him—submerge by the crowd of young teens around his own age. Leaning him to remember about the time where Chrono, Tokoha, and himself, was looking for the girl who lost her card at the shop. Come to think of, recollect it wasn’t that long ago. Tokoha and Chrono were watching him from behind the crowd. 

He had a good memory, so remembering everything so vividly. 

Today was no different, rejection after rejection. Breaking hearts left and right. As much as he didn't prefer too, it was necessary. He didn’t wish to have his reputation ruined by going out with someone—Being the only heir to the Kiba family and all—reputation was very important to retain. 

All of his belongings were already packed—safely in his school bag—ready to go and leave the area of the school until...

"Shion-san!"

A high pitched feminine voice from behind starting shouting his name. Causing him to stop in his tracks, whirling his head to the side, his frame turning to an angle. His eyes managed to focus on the scenery that was behind him. Shortly, he caught a glimpse of a young short-haired female, holding a box with what appears to be chocolate in her hand. As she was drawing closer towards him. Hearing her kissing the floor of the hall.

Once she was a few inches away from the male, she lowered her body, raising the bag towards him, "Shion-san, I love you! Will you accept these homemade chocolates!?" She was blunt, to the point. 

Shion couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was quick and on point. At least he didn’t have to waste his time waiting for her to confess. The end of his lips curling in a polite smile, “I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't accept these. I don't reciprocate your feelings." The smile was nothing but a facade. 

Her pink colored eyes landed on the floor, her gaze saddened—lowering her eyes—dropping her arms down, "it's because... you like Tokoha-san, isn't it?" A dismal yet bitter tone that was laced with jealousy.

He could sense it however, Shion became confused by what she meant—still trying to process the words of the female. Him having feelings for Tokoha!? He never thought about her that way before. Of course, she was nothing but a friend. A great friend. 

"Tokoha is only a good friend of mine—I don't have any sort of romantic feelings for her nor I planned too."

"Oh, I'm sure! Just admit it! The way you look at her. We all know it! I wouldn't be surprised if she did disgusting things with her. You're always with her! Why would you want to date that whore?" Her manner fluctuates sharply, quick to respond to his claim. 

He wasn't fond of that word— Not when it’s about Tokoha of all people— Disgusting use of profanity. He couldn't help but feel reluctant. A feeling of pure sickness arose from his gut.

His heart began racing—speeding up immensely. Groaning, he lowered his head—his nails digging deep in the palm of his hand. A burning sensation shortly arose. Some sort of anger inside of him—running through his veins. 

He found it sickened to think that some thought Tokoha was like that when she was not at all like that—By her sudden use of such profanity. How could people say such things about Tokoha like that!?

He was trying his best to come up with a rational response and not try to lash out at her—Biting his lips—As he held back his urge to lash out. Even if he wanted he had to keep his composer. He was the heir to the Kiba family after all. 

Bluntly, he voiced, "Don't say such things about my friends." A stern, demanding tone.

While she only added to the fire—ignoring his words, "She's only 

you." She dropped the bag, hitting the floor before she took the fold his school uniform—clenching the fabric of his light school uniform—As she continued, “She's feeding your head with these awful thoughts. I just know it!" 

He wanted to flinch away from her sudden grasp—get her away from him but of course—he fought against that urge. After all, his outward appearance was always going to be important especially being the heir—it was only necessary. He had enough of her. He didn't want to deal with her anymore. 

His anger only grew further as she started to mumble nonsensical things about his good green-haired friend. He had enough of this. Why even waste his time arguing with a fool about her and who she was? He knew she wasn't like this. 

"I've had enough wasting my time with a fool like you. You don't know her at all." 

Finally hoisted his fingers up delicately removing her fingers off of him, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have important duties to attend too,” taking a step back from her before he circled around— sauntering away—ignoring her calls for him to return. He didn't want to go back. It was getting late and he had much more important work to arrange instead of hearing such disgusting, erroneous things about his best friend. 

Once out of the building that belongs to his middle school. Towards the Gate of the school—his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the button and immediately went to his contacts, finding his family's Butler, Iwakura— texting him to come to get him from his middle school.

A few minutes of waiting in complete silence, his ride drove up to the front of the school. A black limo. Shortly but slowly, stopping. The front door of the car door, unlock and open. Revealing his family's butler, coming out of the limo.

The older male greeted the young Kiba heir, bowing down to the blonde, "Good evening, sir." before he made his way towards the middle of the card, grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door.

The blonde greeted back, "Good evening." A simple greeting from the male—not much needed to be said. Nor was there much on his mind to share. The blonde strolled towards the car, his footsteps being the only noticeable sound. 

As he silently, bend down, making his way inside the car, he sat on the seat. Took the rope of the seat belt, pulling the belt to the connector, hearing it clicked, buckled himself in, securely. 

Odd. The grey-haired Butler seems to take note of this, being a concern for the fellow teen. 

Using his strength he shut the car door, with a loud thump. Once the Kiba's family butler did that he had made his way towards the front of the car, gripping the metal dar, pulling the car door. Lowering himself he entered the car sitting down before closing the door once more.

Inside of the car was silent, the Butler's eyes traveled to the front mirror, seeing the young kids heir, sitting behind him. 

“I don’t mean to pry sir but are you doing okay? I can’t help but feel like you're angry at something?" 

The end of his lips curl into a smile, “It’s nothing, I’m fine. Sorry if I made you worried.”

"If you say so, sir." He didn't say much more as the car grew silent, void of any sounds of them speaking another word. 

After this interaction, Shion leads back on his chair, his dark blue eyes drifting to the side, gazing out of the window, watching the countless people, buildings, and trees they drove by. 

His thoughts taking possession in the silence. 

His thoughts immediately went back to what the girl had previously before. 

He didn't quite make out what made care about what the female had said. It's not like he likes Tokoha that way so why did he care? 

Shutting his eyelids, leaning back in his chair. 

* * *

The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on their skin—the cold breeze hitting their skin, making contact and blowing their hair. A nice, relaxing breeze.

The way Tokoha loved it—something she always had enjoyed doing—especially when she was with her best friends. Shopping, eating, and just being with them. Vast relaxation. Today was no different. 

The green-haired and her best friend, Kumi were strolling through the busy streets. 

The pinkish-orange female lips curling to soft warming smile, she couldn't help it, "Shopping with you today Tokoha was so much fun!" A cheerful tone. 

Tokoha only returned the cheerful eyes, "Same here with you." She let a weak sigh excuse her lips, "It's a beautiful day, do you think so, Kumi?" 

The young female only nodded her head in agreement, "Mhm" 

They grew silent for a moment. Seemingly, lose on the topic to actually talk about.

"Hey, Tokoha, will you ever confess to Shion?" 

Tokoha immediately froze, her eyes narrowly dilated, surprised by the abrupt ask. Feeling some form of heat arose from her pale cheeks. 

"What!? No! I don't have a crush on Shion! Where did you get that idea from!? Don't be ridiculous! Besides, I only see Shion as a close friend." 

. He was more than a friend. At least, that's what Tokoha thought and felt but she wasn't sure if Shion felt the same way. Or if he even felt that way at all. She knew better than to tell Shion how she truly felt and confessed. He wouldn't feel the same besides, she didn't want to be like all of the other girls he faced and act like she was lusting over him. When she isn't doing that at all. 

Still, she felt guilty for lying to her best friend of all people. Kumi was not a fool, she immediately knew she was lying after she spooks that.

"Come on, Tokoha. We're friends, aren't we? You can be anything, I won't judge." 

Tokoha puffed her cheeks, "Maybe....I do like him... a little bit..."

Kumi's smile only grew, "Aww, I knew it! That's adorable."

The heat in her cheeks only grew, stained with a deep crimson. "You promise, you can not, I repeat, CAN NOT, tell Shion this!" 

Kumi nodded, "I won't tell a soul, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Kumi, I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for." 

* * *

Tokoha made her way into the classroom. Her hazel eyes wondering until they landed upon two recognizable teen males standing 

"Hey, Chrono. Shion." 

The two turned, "Hey, Tokoha." 

Shion had veered his head to look at the girl who was approaching the two, as she greeted them. A sudden thought came into mind, 

He couldn’t help but like that was an actual fact. After all, he was always with her, walking next to her. He assumed people and his classmates thought they were dating but they weren’t. Not at all

  
  
  


Well, until her that is. Tokoha Anjou. 

Something about the young green-haired had caught his attention. Especially for that day.

Maybe it was her level-headed nature? Or maybe it was her sense of wanting justice? Even with her standoffish and bossy nature, she was still very caring and polite. 

She was the opposite of him, for the most part, him, being calm and polite to others.

No matter what it was, he truly cared for her and only wished for the best. She wasn't the female who'd envy him. At least, he thought that. He was the one to envy her and he wasn't lying to her when he said that.

He shook his head at the sudden idea. Tokoha was his best friend, of course, if she felt that way she would've advised him by now. After all, the green-haired wasn't the one to lie and not say what is on her mind.

Despite all of the time they had spent together.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" 

Shion blinked, being taken out of his deep thoughts by a female standing in front of him, waving her hand towards his face.

"Tokoha?" Questioning the female in front of him.

Tokoha could laugh right now due to his sudden density. He wasn't acting like himself, much at all as a late.

"Geez, what is with you today, Shion? You've been spacing out a lot lately… is there something on your mind?" Her mocking facial expression shortly altered to that of worried for the male.

He shook his no in response to her question, "No… Sorry if I made you worried... I'll try not to space out again." He never liked making anyone worry about him, especially his best friends. 

"You better." Sighing, letting her hands and arms fall back to her side, "Why did you call me here, Shion? You said you had something on your mind." She was still skeptical of this.

He suddenly remembered the called he had with her earlier of wanting to discussing something that’s been on his mind for quite some time now, "Yeah," he paused for a moment, thinking carefully about his word choice before he parted his lips to speak once more, "I wanted to tell you something that's been on my mind; I think you should know." 

She becomes curious to know, "What is it?" 

"When I look at you, I feel different inside. I do care about you deeply, maybe more than I'll like to admit... however, I don’t want to break your heart.”

Tokoha expression altered to that of confusion, ‘

“

Shion, what’s going on?”

He straightened himself up, taking a deep breath before he spoke once more, “

  
  


"I don't get it. Why would you want to be with me and not one of the many girls already asking you out?"

"because they don't understand me as you do.”

Tokoha soon became amused, showing in her hazel eyes, as she stares.

  
  
  


###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884118/chapters/54852061)

### Chapter Text

Shion had never seemed interested in anyone much before—Not that he pays attention to it much—no one seems to have caught his eye… _yet_. Furthermore, he was focusing more on his important duties and card fighting skills to go out with anyone—Or even think of dating any of one of his fellow classmates. 

Even with the countless confessions and love letters he got over the past months—he simply politely denied the offers he'd got—solely didn't reciprocate them back. He was polite to those who were foolish enough to ask him out—never losing his cool with those poor girls. While also being mindful that being too kind could give them the wrong expression and that was the last thing he wanted. He was stringent after all.

Of course, being popular and a famous rich heir had its downsides—being hustle after by females was one of the downsides he simply had to face—was one of the many downsides of this.

The time, he requested any angel feather deck users to come to the card shop—politely asking a bunch of them if they had a specific card he was looking for but—some of the girls took hold of his arms, grasping the white button top shirt—causing him to get a surprise facial expression.

The time where he climbed on the white on the stand, to make himself higher than the rest, to thank everyone for coming and saying hello to the coward of girls. 

Putting on a big smile—his hands and fingers on the side of his face—speaking in a loud tone so that the girls who hear his announcement, “Hello there. Thank you for coming—good to meet you."

The girls started to sperm—Fangirling at the sight of the one and only Shion Kiba.

"He's cuter in person!" A female from in the bunch shouted.

Before another female shouted, "So handsome!" 

Being inundated with unwanted comments about the many girls admiring his good looks.

He raised an eye, his facial expression shifted to that of disinterested and concern. His mouth dipped into an open frown. Not what he wanted but didn't expect.

More shouting from the girls was coming his way—As the girls continue to complement his good looks. Of course, he'd committed to reminding truce in nature. No point in being rude. He flinched, before lowering his hands down to his sides. Before he smiles once more—trying to be kind.

But sometimes girls would try to pry themselves onto him—submerge by the crowd of young teens around his own age. Leaning him to remember about the time where Chrono, Tokoha, and himself, was looking for the girl who lost her card at the shop. Come to think of, recollect it wasn’t that long ago. Tokoha and Chrono were watching him from behind the crowd. 

He had a good memory, so remembering everything so vividly. 

Today was no different, rejection after rejection. Breaking hearts left and right. As much as he didn't prefer too, it was necessary. He didn’t wish to have his reputation ruined by going out with someone—Being the only heir to the Kiba family and all—reputation was very important to retain. 

All of his belongings were already packed—safely in his school bag—ready to go and leave the area of the school until...

"Shion-san!"

A high pitched feminine voice from behind starting shouting his name. Causing him to stop in his tracks, whirling his head to the side, his frame turning to an angle. His eyes managed to focus on the scenery that was behind him. Shortly, he caught a glimpse of a young short-haired female, holding a box with what appears to be chocolate in her hand. As she was drawing closer towards him. Hearing her kissing the floor of the hall.

Once she was a few inches away from the male, she lowered her body, raising the bag towards him, "Shion-san, I love you! Will you accept these homemade chocolates!?" She was blunt, to the point. 

Shion couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that she was quick and on point. At least he didn’t have to waste his time waiting for her to confess. The end of his lips curling in a polite smile, “I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't accept these. I don't reciprocate your feelings." The smile was nothing but a facade. 

Her pink colored eyes landed on the floor, her gaze saddened—lowering her eyes—dropping her arms down, "it's because... you like Tokoha-san, isn't it?" A dismal yet bitter tone that was laced with jealousy.

He could sense it however, Shion became confused by what she meant—still trying to process the words of the female. Him having feelings for Tokoha!? He never thought about her that way before. Of course, she was nothing but a friend. A great friend. 

"Tokoha is only a good friend of mine—I don't have any sort of romantic feelings for her nor I planned too."

"Oh, I'm sure! Just admit it! The way you look at her. We all know it! I wouldn't be surprised if she did disgusting things with her. You're always with her! Why would you want to date that whore?" Her manner fluctuates sharply, quick to respond to his claim. 

_Whore?_ He wasn't fond of that word— Not when it’s about Tokoha of all people— Disgusting use of profanity. He couldn't help but feel reluctant. A feeling of pure sickness arose from his gut.

His heart began racing—speeding up immensely. Groaning, he lowered his head—his nails digging deep in the palm of his hand. A burning sensation shortly arose. Some sort of anger inside of him—running through his veins. 

He found it sickened to think that some thought Tokoha was like that when she was not at all like that—By her sudden use of such profanity. How could people say such things about Tokoha like that!?

He was trying his best to come up with a rational response and not try to lash out at her—Biting his lips—As he held back his urge to lash out. Even if he wanted he had to keep his composer. He was the heir to the Kiba family after all. 

Bluntly, he voiced, "Don't say such things about my friends." A stern, demanding tone.

While she only added to the fire—ignoring his words, "She's only _manipulating_ you." She dropped the bag, hitting the floor before she took the fold his school uniform—clenching the fabric of his light school uniform—As she continued, “She's feeding your head with these awful thoughts. I just know it!" 

He wanted to flinch away from her sudden grasp—get her away from him but of course—he fought against that urge. After all, his outward appearance was always going to be important especially being the heir—it was only necessary. He had enough of her. He didn't want to deal with her anymore. 

His anger only grew further as she started to mumble nonsensical things about his good green-haired friend. He had enough of this. Why even waste his time arguing with a fool about her and who she was? He knew she wasn't like this. 

"I've had enough wasting my time with a fool like you. You don't know her at all." 

Finally hoisted his fingers up delicately removing her fingers off of him, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have important duties to attend too,” taking a step back from her before he circled around— sauntering away—ignoring her calls for him to return. He didn't want to go back. It was getting late and he had much more important work to arrange instead of hearing such disgusting, erroneous things about his best friend. 

Once out of the building that belongs to his middle school. Towards the Gate of the school—his free hand—digging through his back pocket—grasping on his phone—pulling it out of his pocket. He pressed the button and immediately went to his contacts, finding his family's Butler, Iwakura— texting him to come to get him from his middle school.

A few minutes of waiting in complete silence, his ride drove up to the front of the school. A black limo. Shortly but slowly, stopping. The front door of the car door, unlock and open. Revealing his family's butler, coming out of the limo.

The older male greeted the young Kiba heir, bowing down to the blonde, "Good evening, sir." before he made his way towards the middle of the card, grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door.

The blonde greeted back, "Good evening." A simple greeting from the male—not much needed to be said. Nor was there much on his mind to share. The blonde strolled towards the car, his footsteps being the only noticeable sound. 

As he silently, bend down, making his way inside the car, he sat on the seat. Took the rope of the seat belt, pulling the belt to the connector, hearing it clicked, buckled himself in, securely. 

Odd. The grey-haired Butler seems to take note of this, being a concern for the fellow teen. 

Using his strength he shut the car door, with a loud thump. Once the Kiba's family butler did that he had made his way towards the front of the car, gripping the metal dar, pulling the car door. Lowering himself he entered the car sitting down before closing the door once more.

Inside of the car was silent, the Butler's eyes traveled to the front mirror, seeing the young kids heir, sitting behind him. 

“I don’t mean to pry sir but are you doing okay? I can’t help but feel like you're angry at something?" 

The end of his lips curl into a smile, “It’s nothing, I’m fine. Sorry if I made you worried.”

"If you say so, sir." He didn't say much more as the car grew silent, void of any sounds of them speaking another word. 

After this interaction, Shion leads back on his chair, his dark blue eyes drifting to the side, gazing out of the window, watching the countless people, buildings, and trees they drove by. 

His thoughts taking possession in the silence. 

_'Tokoha...'_

His thoughts immediately went back to what the girl had previously before. _Shion liking Tokoha? Absurd. He only saw her as a close friend…_ He didn't quite make out what made care about what the female had said. It's not like he likes Tokoha that way so why did he care? 

Shutting his eyelids, leaning back in his chair. 

_'I shouldn't be thinking about this.'_

* * *

The sun was still dangling high in the sky—feeling the warmth of it on their skin—the cold breeze hitting their skin, making contact and blowing their hair. A nice, relaxing breeze.

The way Tokoha loved it—something she always had enjoyed doing—especially when she was with her best friends. Shopping, eating, and just being with them. Vast relaxation. Today was no different. 

The green-haired and her best friend, Kumi were strolling through the busy streets. 

The pinkish-orange female lips curling to soft warming smile, she couldn't help it, "Shopping with you today Tokoha was so much fun!" A cheerful tone. 

Tokoha only returned the cheerful eyes, "Same here with you." She let a weak sigh excuse her lips, "It's a beautiful day, do you think so, Kumi?" 

The young female only nodded her head in agreement, "Mhm" 

They grew silent for a moment. Seemingly, lose on the topic to actually talk about.

"Hey, Tokoha, will you ever confess to Shion?" 

Tokoha immediately froze, her eyes narrowly dilated, surprised by the abrupt ask. Feeling some form of heat arose from her pale cheeks. 

"What!? No! I don't have a crush on Shion! Where did you get that idea from!? Don't be ridiculous! Besides, I only see Shion as a close friend." 

_That wasn't fully true_. He was more than a friend. At least, that's what Tokoha thought and felt but she wasn't sure if Shion felt the same way. Or if he even felt that way at all. She knew better than to tell Shion how she truly felt and confessed. He wouldn't feel the same besides, she didn't want to be like all of the other girls he faced and act like she was lusting over him. When she isn't doing that at all. 

Still, she felt guilty for lying to her best friend of all people. Kumi was not a fool, she immediately knew she was lying after she spooks that.

"Come on, Tokoha. We're friends, aren't we? You can be anything, I won't judge." 

Tokoha puffed her cheeks, " _Maybe… I like him a little bit…_ "

Kumi's smile only grew, "Aww, I knew it! That's adorable."

The heat in her cheeks only grew, stained with a deep crimson. "You promise, you can not, I repeat, CAN NOT, tell Shion this!" 

Kumi nodded, "I won't tell a soul, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Kumi, I really appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for." 

Tokoha made her way into the classroom. Her hazel eyes wondering until they landed upon two recognizable teen males standing 

"Hey, Chrono. Shion." 

The two turned, "Hey, Tokoha." 

Shion had veered his head to look at the girl who was approaching the two, as she greeted them. A sudden thought came into mind, _"You're always with her!"_

He couldn’t help but like that was an actual fact. After all, he was always with her, walking next to her. He assumed people and his classmates thought they were dating but they weren’t. Not at all

  
  
  


Well, until her that is. Tokoha Anjou. 

Something about the young green-haired had caught his attention. Especially for that day.

_'Odd. Why am I thinking about her?'_

Maybe it was her level-headed nature? Or maybe it was her sense of wanting justice? Even with her standoffish and bossy nature, she was still very caring and polite. 

She was the opposite of him, for the most part, him, being calm and polite to others.

No matter what it was, he truly cared for her and only wished for the best. She wasn't the female who'd envy him. At least, he thought that. He was the one to envy her and he wasn't lying to her when he said that.

_'Did she even feel any envy towards him?'_ He shook his head at the sudden idea. Tokoha was his best friend, of course, if she felt that way she would've advised him by now. After all, the green-haired wasn't the one to lie and not say what is on her mind.

Despite all of the time they had spent together.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" 

Shion blinked, being taken out of his deep thoughts by a female standing in front of him, waving her hand towards his face.

"Tokoha?" Questioning the female in front of him.

Tokoha could laugh right now due to his sudden density. He wasn't acting like himself, much at all as a late.

"Geez, what is with you today, Shion? You've been spacing out a lot lately… is there something on your mind?" Her mocking facial expression shortly altered to that of worried for the male.

He shook his no in response to her question, "No… Sorry if I made you worried... I'll try not to space out again." He never liked making anyone worry about him, especially his best friends. 

"You better." Sighing, letting her hands and arms fall back to her side, "Why did you call me here, Shion? You said you had something on your mind." She was still skeptical of this.

He suddenly remembered the called he had with her earlier of wanting to discussing something that’s been on his mind for quite some time now, "Yeah," he paused for a moment, thinking carefully about his word choice before he parted his lips to speak once more, "I wanted to tell you something that's been on my mind; I think you should know." 

She becomes curious to know, "What is it?" 

"When I look at you, I feel different inside. I do care about you deeply, maybe more than I'll like to admit... however, I don’t want to break your heart.”

Tokoha expression altered to that of confusion, ‘ _What, “Break my heart? What is he on about?’_

“ _Break my heart?_ Shion, what’s going on?”

He straightened himself up, taking a deep breath before he spoke once more, “

  
  


"I don't get it. Why would you want to be with me and not one of the many girls already asking you out?"

"because they don't understand me as you do.”

Tokoha soon became amused, showing in her hazel eyes, as she stare.

## Whispering The Sweet Tone Of Flowers

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> In the beginning, Satoru was the enemy.

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891123/chapters/54714109)

### Chapter Text

The night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the green-haired—her delicate green colored hair gliding to the sides. The folds of her pink long dress gilding with the beat of her green hair— Feeling the remedy. 

She wasn't fond of the state the sky and weather were in. It didn't radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. 

The feeling of damp, bitter air, on her delicate skin and green long hair. Making contact with her skin made her feel dirty almost disgusting to even feel. 

It wasn’t her ideal summer weather. The flowers would be blooming, growing showing her the beautiful colors. That wasn't now. The flowers were losing their shine, their reason. Slowly dying. Every flower dying felt as if she was also dying a little more each day on the inside. 

She abhorred the dampening of the air. She hated the feeling of the cold air tickling her skin, making contact. The female wished it would all come to a stop and faded away. 

Wishing everything to go back to the way it was before. 

Shion strolling next to two, being by her side. As her eyes drifting towards the male, his expression was still tense, frowning. Ever since Company has been revealed the blonde barely showed anything other than that furious facial expression. It wasn't the male she knew, he was always friendly, polite, but now he wasn't really himself anymore. 

_'I wonder if Shion likes this weather?'_ She couldn't help but, question. It was his choice to come to walk with her when she'd asked. She didn't force him. But yet, he did. 

Then again, it probably wasn't such a great idea to walk now. But she needed the fresh air and the blonde probably needed some too?

The streets void of any life—Or any known sound but his shoes and heels kissing the floor.

Chrono had something he needed to do, so he wasn't with them. Odd, it was usually Shion that was busy. The green-haired didn't want to dwell on it much. After all, she doubts that the redhead would actually want to be in this weather. But maybe he wanted to? She could never tell, with him.

Their thoughts were filled with what’s been happening. Their plans to beat Company and to stop hell breaking loose and ending the world. 

The two had their own motives—the blonde wanted his company and family name back—the green-haired wanted Luna and even Am, to be saved. Different motives but they were working towards a similar goal. 

"Do you think we'll ever see Luna again?" Tokoha was the one to break the silence, her face laced with sorrow almost hurting by the fact that.

"I'm sure we'll beat Company and free Luna. Don't give up hope, Tokoha." He did his utmost adequately to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Even if he had his own doubts about saving Luna he wanted to at least give the green-haired hope. 

The end of her lips curling in a soft smile, "Thanks, Shion. I really appreciate it." Her mood only brightened by his statement, "I'm sure you'll get your company back soon too!" 

He nodded, agreeing to her utterances, "Of course, I'll do whatever it takes in order to get my family's company back."

Parting her lips to reply back to him but the female saw him from the corner of her eyes. "Huh?" Immediately capturing her interest. 

A familiar reddish-orange-haired male strolling only a mile away from them. Her hazel eyes recognized that black coat—his colored hair—that cold stoic expression from anywhere. Satoru Enishi. 

Her Hazel eyes gazing at the older male for a moment, _‘I need to talk to him.’_

Of course, she knew Satoru Enishi had his motives for joining Company. He must've got at least one. 

Determine. Her footsteps only grew—her momentum only increasing by the moment— Darting as fast as her slim legs could take her. 

The blonde gaze the abrupt movement from the female. The look in her hazel eyes only showed devotion. 

“Tokoha!?” his voice grew into a concern holler, a tone of worry. His facial expression only demonstrated his immediate misgiving.

She heard his voice from behind shouting her name from behind. She could tell he was concerned and even worried about her. She decided not to go back and continue to run towards the duration. After all, he'll understand? He had too right?

Knowing fully well that Tokoha wasn't going to listen to him and stop her sprinting anytime soon he concluded to follow her. His pace also quickened, hurrying after the female. She heard his heavy footsteps dashing toward her. 

* * *

His footsteps came to an end, his bolting seemingly halts. His frame merely inches away from the large hall in front of him. 

A wall. He was cornered. Damn, if only he had been careful enough. Too late now. His ear still picked up the 

The two teens finally had caught up to Satoru, his back against them. They'd chased him to a wall, without room to escape. This was good. At least for the green-haired. 

Tokoha's expression is altered to that of amusement. Pleased with herself for this. 

"Satoru Enishi."

Blunt. The blond's voice was stern. His entire name being spoken by Shion almost felt wrong. Letting the name escaped his lips. 

"You're back against the corner with no way out." 

His green eyes landed on the two teens, his expression void of any known emotions. A few minutes of complete silence passed, until his deep voice arose, finally breaking it, "And, tell me, what was your reasoning behind chasing after me?" 

This caught the green-haired female off guard. She didn't expect such a question but what did she really expect from chasing him? 

She bit her lip, remaining still, void of any sound. Her thoughts pondered. Her heart racing— fueled with adrenaline. 

The male in front of the two seems to take note of this. "Fear to speak?" Was he really mocking her!? That tone. Of course, he was. 

She ignores his mocked, "You need to stop this." 

"Stop what?" 

"Stop fighting for Company! Just free Luna, please!" She felt like breaking down as she begged. All she wanted to make everything better, finally be with Luna and Am again. 

_She missed the old times_...

* * *

## Dancing With The Flowers

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Tokoha is stunned when Shion asked her to accompany him to his family's party.

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940572/chapters/54835369)

### Chapter Text

The male reached the building of his middle school—dressed in his assessed school purple and white uniform. His bag filled with his school supplies and belongings—clutching firmly around his fingers—In a tight hold. 

His dark blue eyes wander—roaming the halls as he entered the threshold of the school—Seemingly looking for something and something important— Scrutinized his current surroundings. 

The halls weren't void of any students but rather a bunch of his fellow classmates and peers. This made things more difficult for him to find the person he was looking for. 

Until he managed to pinpoint what he was glimpsing for— a familiar green-haired— her hazel eyes concentrated on her taking her books out of her grey locker. 

"Oh, Tokoha!"

The male called the female's name, as he made his way towards her— hoping she would notice him. 

Hearing the familiar voice, she whirled her head to the side— her hazel eyes drifting away from his locker to the halls. Spotting a blonde making his way towards the girl at her locker. She had stopped her current task of getting her belongings out of her locker— only to glance at the male. 

"Shion?" 

"Good morning," Greeted the blonde. A polite attitude. Typical. 

"Morning, Shion" Tokoha had greeted him back. She was still skeptical of this. Her thoughts prowled.

"Before we go to class, I would like to ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to accommodate me to my family's party? My parents had given me a plus one to invite a female to be a guest." 

Tokoha was taken off guard by that question _._ Actually, going to his place!? For a party no less!? _'I don't think I'm fancy enough._ ' It was bothering it. But maybe she has something in her wardrobe to fit for such a circumstance? 

He stood there, lingering patiently for her to answer his query. She knew that he was lasting for one. Of course, she didn't want to let him down or make him upset. Out of all the girls that actually ask him out and give him constant letters and meaningless confessions, he wanted her to go with him!?

"I'll do it!" Agreeing to attend with him. 

He shook his head in agreement, comprehensively, "Good. I'll pick you up around five then." Blunt, to the point. 

Not taking note of the female's sudden apprehension. He probably didn't notice.

* * *

Dread had washed over her. 

What was she thinking!? Her mentality panicked, thoughts shattered, thinking of the clothes to wear for Shion's fancy party. 

Digging through her set of clothes in her clothes. Her fingers, lacing over the fabric of her outfits. Luckily, she'd already finished with her school work and homework, the school was already over and they were let out. Letting her spend the time wisely to shower and pick out a fancy dress to wear. 

"No, this isn't good." She threw the clothes on her soft bed. Discarding the attire. 

Her fingers wrapped around another hangar, taking it off the railing. Picking out another set of clothes— her hazel eyes stare at it for a moment. 

"This isn't going to work."

The end of her lips dipping in a frown, a low groan departure from her delicate lips. Digging her fingernails deeper into her palm. 

"None of these clothes are fancy enough!!" Shouting at the top of her lungs—out of her frustration. Her voice raised with exasperation. Her manner only illuminated her actions and thoughts. 

She was plainly bothered by this. 

A soft click could be heard coming from the only door in her little room. The door slightly creeping open, a head popped in. Missae Anjou. Her brown eyes scanning her daughter's room. Clothes were thrown everywhere. The place looked like there was a hurricane that had passed through. 

Opening the door further— upon further investigation—her facial expression alternate to the corner for her daughter, "Tokoha? Is there something wrong? Why are there clothes scattered everywhere?" 

Tokoha flinched the sudden voice coming from near the inside of the room— swiveling her head towards the entrance of her door— Only to discover that her mother was peering inside of her room.

Letting out a sigh, she decided to tell her mother that she was going to a party with Shion at his place. Of course, her mother was going to find out eventually, so might as well tell her now. 

Her look of concern slowly faded to that of understanding, "Oh, I get what's up—you're having a hard time picking out a dress, aren't you?" 

Tokoha nodded at her question. After all her mother was right, she was having so much difficulty trying to pick a dress that was fancy enough for his party. "I can't find anything fancy enough to wear for his party." 

Her brown eyes flash with an idea while entering the threshold, making her path towards her daughter's nook. Sorting through her daughter's apparel, "I got such a thing for you, Tokoha." With that, she clasped on a hanger, cautiously pulling out the dress, in her fingers. 

Tokoha took note of the dress. Her hazel eyes dilated from shock as her dark green-haired mother heaved the dress in front of her. 

It was a lengthy white dress with light pink ruffles at the bottom. A long pink colored Ribble attached around the waist. Beautiful flowers with different shades near the shoulders blades. 

She grasps the hanger of the, Once the dark green-haired felt Tokoha had a firm grip she let go and Tokoha heave the dress towards her. 

"I'll give you some space so you put it on," with that her mother walked away from the female and back towards the door. Walking out, gripping the door handle and gently closing the door behind her.

Tokoha watched for a moment before her hazel eyes shifted down at the dress in her grasp. It was truly a beautiful dress. _'How did I not notice this sooner!?'_ She was sure she looked through her entire dresser. But she didn't see this. Weird. She shook her head, no time to think she had to put it on and stop wasting her time. 

* * *

"I can't believe you're going on a date with the one and only Shion Kiba!" The dark green-haired 

_'A date!?'_

The green-haired muscles tense up by this. Feeling an abrupt rush of heat seeping in her cheeks, a burning sensation arose from in her cheeks. 

Her mother must have the wrong idea. Right? Of course? This wasn't a date, not even close to one. After all, Shion only asked if she would _accompany_ him. 

"Mom! It's not a date, he only asked me if I wanted to accompany him to his party. There's no funny busy going on."

The dark green-haired only chuckle at this, "I know, I know. Just making sure." 

Tokoha sweatdropped. 

* * *

The night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the green-haired—her delicate green colored hair gliding to the sides. The folds of her pink long fancy dress gilding with the beat of her green hair— Feeling the remedy. 

She wasn't fond of the state the sky and weather were in. It didn't radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. She only hoped she'll get some sort of excitement from the party she was going to attend but she highly doubts it. Knowing Shion was going to 

Lowering her body, letting a low sigh fled her lips. 

_'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wait for him out here?'_

Her mother did ask why she would wait outside instead of staying inside but Tokoha didn't tell her that she didn't want to get embarrassed. 

The feeling of damp, bitter air, on her delicate skin and green long hair. Making contact with her skin made her feel dirty almost disgusting to even feel.

It wasn’t her ideal summer weather. The flowers would be blooming, growing showing her the beautiful colors. That wasn't now. The flowers were losing their shine, their reason. Slowly dying. Every flower dying felt as if she was also dying a little more each day on the inside. 

She abhorred the dampening of the air. She hated the feeling of the cold air tickling her skin, making contact. The female wished it would all come to a stop and faded away.

He'll be here, of course, he will. Where was he anyway!? He was always on about being on time, and yet he was the one who was always a few minutes later.

A few minutes of waiting in complete silence. In the cold. Feeling like a complete fool. 

Assuming, her ride drove up to the front of her home. A black limo. Shortly but slowly, stopping. The front door of the car door, unlock and open. Revealing the Kiba family's butler, arriving out of the limousine.

The older gray-haired made his way towards the middle of the card, grabbing hold of the door handle, opening the back car door. Revealing a young blonde sitting on the further side. 

Tokoha's hazel eyes immediately landed on the blonde. His attire was fancy, of course, it was. Tokoha didn't expect less coming from him. A white dress suit and white-colored pants, a black bow tie, a white-collar shirt, and a V-neck black vest. 

She found herself gawking at his appearance.

_'He's cuter than I remembered.'_ She froze her frame. Hearing that thought as loud as day. Did she really just think that!?

Tokoha was lost in her own train of thought.

_'Ugh, I'm not supposed to be thinking of that!_ ' She shook her head, trying to get off the unwanted thoughts. She was still mad at him for daring to be on time.

"Good even, Tokoha. Sorry I kept you waiting."

His knowledgeable say took her out of her thoughts. Puffing her cheeks, she places the palm of her hands on her waist, leaning forward, "You better be sorry! I had to wait out here for a few minutes!" 

Shutting his eyes, a nervous laughed escaping his lips. As she walked towards the car. Lowering her utter frame down, before entering and scoots over on the seat next to the blonde. 

Tokoha felt as if something or someone was staring at her, turning her head to only find the blonde was gazing at her. His dark blue eyes glinted with concern. He only stares at her. She ended up locking her hazel eyes with his dark blue eyes. 

"What?" Tokoha questioned breaking the silence with a blunt suspicion. 

"How long did you wait outside?" He sounded… extensively troubled. 

"It felt forever to me," crossing her arms.

"I was going to knock at your door to get you. It's freezing cold outside, you'll get sick staying out there like that, Tokoha." 

"Didn't it ever occur to you that I might like the cold!?" 

"No," Shion paused for a moment, watching her carefully before he took off his thick white-colored coat. He broke contact. "You have goosebumps. You must be freezing, here, have my coat to keep warm until we get there." 

The green-haired parted her lips to protest this but before Tokoha had the chance to speak, Shion gently positions his white coat on her frame. 

She felt the heavy fabric touch her dress and her exposed skin. It felt rather nice, melting in the warmth. Only making her comfortable. A few minutes of stillness passed, her eyes gazing out of the window deep in thought. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." 

Tokoha blinked and whirled her head to Shion, who was the one who spoke breaking the stillness. 

He reaches towards his back, grasping his fingers around the paper of the bouquet. Drawing the flowers in front of him. "I got you flowers. Since I know how much you love them." 

Tokoha only sweatdropped, "Where did those come from?" 

"I wanted to repay you for accompanying me." 

Her mouth agape, she gawks at the flowers in his hands, being completely in shock by the sudden gift. She slowly heaved her hands, fingers lightly touching the wrapper at the bottom of the bouquet. 

* * *

Tokoha nervously shifted in the car. As if she was somehow feeling 

The blonde glimpse of this action and her manner, "Are you okay, Tokoha?" 

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous, I guess…"

## Well Rested

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Work Text:

Tokoha Kiba formerly known as Anjou was living in the large Kiba mansion—at first, it was odd—living in the same large building as him—which the green-haired had learned her way around her new large home. She got used to the large home, halls, and every room. Luckily, Shion was a huge help when it came to her negativing her way around the building and the many rooms located there. 

Even sleeping in the same bed together—sitting on the opposite side of each other during dinner at night. It was strange for both of them to be sleeping next to each other or even sharing a bed with someone. The two would lay in the bed awkwardly—the other weighing down their side of the bed. The bed was vastly soft and fluffy, even more so then the green-haired’s own bed. The covers were always so warm. 

Usually, Shion was busy with his task and running his company so he oftentimes wasn’t home much. But when he is home, he would try to spend his most with her when he possibly could.

Preparing for future tournaments and even helping Tokoha at times with her own deck. 

Today would be no different.

The two got really, being in their nightclothes— Tokoha in her nightgown—Shion in his night pants and white t-shirt on. The two got comfortable on the bed, feeling the other pulling the weight down next to them. Tokoha tried her best to get comfortable and let Shion have his space in the bed. 

Shion shifted in the bed, rotating to his bed, his dark blue eyes focusing on the features of his beloved wife—even in the darkroom of their shared bedroom, his eyes adjusted rather hastily. 

“Hey, Tokoha… May I wrap my arms around you?”

“You don’t really need to ask, you know? We’re married.” 

“I know, I don’t want to do anything without your consent.”

“It’s fine,” She tries rescuing him that it’s okay and he wasn’t harming her.

With that being stated and the conversation seemingly dimed, he wrapped arms around her waist. She felt his warmth and grew comfortable within his grasp. Not long the two had drifted off to slumber.

.

.

.

She began to regain her consciousness, her hazel eyes focus on her current surroundings.

She notices how Shion was still fast asleep. Odd. Shion was always awake before her. Gazing at his frame as he sleeps. He was so cute. She could've watched him sleep for hours on end.

_‘I should cook breakfast for us today.’_

Smiling at the thought of watching Shion walk in on her cooking—praising her skills—with this in mind she carefully got out of bed. Being mindful, the sleeping blonde. She opens the curtains to the large window, getting some sunlight in the room. Before she made her way out of their shared room.

* * *

His eyelids arose at a leisurely pace, fluttering open—waking up from his deep slumber. The smell of something. Groaning—using his utter body strength to pull himself up from his large bed. Heaved his hand up, using his fingers to wipe his dark blue eyes.

The other side of the bed, next to him, didn’t feel as 

The curtains of his large windows were open. "Tokoha." She was probably the one who opened the large curtains. 

His nose picked up a smell. A promising one. 

"That aroma." 

Picking himself out of bed, he quickly got ready for the day and followed the traced of the scent.

Stepping inside the threshold his kitchen as the scent only grew. Finding a familiar was had on a link pink apron on. A cooking appliance wrapped around her hand. He stood there watching her

She felt as if someone was watching her, whirling her head to the side, seeing the male near the doorway. 

The end of her lips curls in warming, welcoming smile. "Good morning, Shion!" 

He returned her smile and greeted her back, "Good morning, Tokoha." 

"I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast."

"No, not at all." 

A few minutes of silence had passed.

## The Affliction I Desire From You

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Shion came to the Fukuhara High school Cardfight club's room to find Rin was there.

### Notes:

> I haven't seen any fics on them yet so I decided to write one myself! (I'm guessing this rare as I couldn't find much content on them in general.)
> 
> Since I also enjoy their dynamic and I could see a lot of potential with them. Of course, Tokoha/Shion will always be my OTP but Rin/Shion will hold a place in my heart too!

### Work Text:

Strolling down the void halls of the building, the blonde was sauntering down the hallways until he spotted the familiar door frame and sign. He made his way towards the door of the Fukuhara High school Cardfight club—he grabs hold of the bar—using his body strength to sild it open. 

She heard the door slid open. She didn't think much of it as it was probably Shion or Henri who slid the door open. She heard faint footsteps. _'Definitely belongs to a boy.'_ But she still groaned, being annoyed that her silence was broken. 

After sliding the door open, it slowly reveals the interior of the room. A young long light purple hair teen had her back against the sliding door. Laying her black sofa, that Shion had brought just for her in the beginning. He was delighted that she was enjoying her sofa and sweet treats. 

“Hello, Miss. Hashima.” Immediately greeted the female on the couch with a kind tone. 

Hearing a female male's voice comes next. She couldn't help but let a small groan escape her lips, _'Great.'_

The male interprets her nice stillness. Not that she got much here at this school anyways. Especially when those classmates, lusting after her. Bothering her with every chance they got. Not that she minded, of course, she was famous and got used to the attention. Still, sometimes she prefers the silent tone. It was relaxing. 

_'So sudden, so annoying.'_

At least, Shion wasn't like that. Craving, trying to get under her skirt. No, he was respectful. Of course, the male still got on her nerves but at least he wasn't a scoundrel.

The purple-haired lazily swivels her body to face him. She dismisses that greeted—heaved her hand— taking her purple pop out of her mouth, “Where’s Henri?” She sounded… unconcerned. 

“He said he had something important to complete before he comes, however, he’ll be coming later.”

“Hm,” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“So, Miss. Hashima, would you like to have a Cardfight—"

“No, I have something better for us to do,” She shifted her frame on the bed, where she was properly sitting on the pillows before she lifted herself off of the couch. Using her body strength she lifted herself from off the only black fancy sofa in the room. 

"I want you to cause me pain." She was blunt, to the point. No reason to hide it. It was what she desired.

His expression alternated in complication and alarm. 

She only groans, yanking his tie, in a harsh manner. Using her strength to pull him closer, "Answer me." 

Sweatdrop by this abrupt action, "Please, Miss. Hashima, calm down." 

"Don't tell me to calm down. I need your answer, will you or will you not cause pain to, Shion!?" 

He was still stunned by the query she was asking. "I don't wish to hurt you, Miss. Hashima."

Another grunt escapes her lips. "I meant in a good way. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't want to."

"Isn't that taking things a bit too far?" 

Narrowing her eyes, "I want things to go far." She turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him, puffing her cheeks. "I want to feel the heat… your body heat. I want to feel it until I can't anymore." She felt heat rushing to her cheeks, a faint crimson was slowly appearing on cheeks. She still had a firm on his red tie, hoisting her free hand, she played with the end of the strains of her delicate glint purple colored hair.

"You're the only person who is even worthy enough to do it." 

"Only the Vanguard Queen could pick the best. Not saying I'm the best, however, is that why you pick me—You think I'm a worthy successor?" 

Puffing her cheeks further, _'ugh… why is he so quick on things…'_ She only felt her cheeks burning more than before, growing, a weird sensation that she oddly preferred and craved. Only leaving her wanting more. "Yes. There's no one else I think I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

_'Why does he have this effect on me?'_

He was intelligent, polite, caring, and was a gentleman—Famous and rich with money—he also wasn't that bad looking (if she could admit). 

Something she always trotted after. Everything she would need/wanted from a male. 

"To be honest, I had these same feelings for you as well."

She finally gazes up at him, meeting his dark blue eyes. "You do?" Her cheeks still stained with the crimson color. She loved the heat. 

He nodded in agreement to her statement. "You look at me differently than the others. The way your eyes seem to differ. I can tell you don't view me the same way as you do everyone else."

She blinked. Shock. Astonish. _'How did he know that?'_

"How did you know that?" 

He laughed nervously at this. 

She only grows furious by his sudden laugh, "ugh, I'm being serious, Shion." Her voice was stern. 

The end of his curl up in a soft, caring smile, "I know. I think you look rather adorable when you blush."

Only growing hotter by the moment. At least, she was getting what she wanted. The craved heat. It was like a drug. So addicted. She only wanted more and more of it. And Shion was supplying the heat. She stepped closer towards him, feeling his heat, coming from his frame. She was relishing the warmth she was receiving from him. 

Hoisting herself up, on her tippy toes of her heels, leaning towards him, pecking him on the cheeks.

He felt her lips and lip gloss make contact with his soft cheeks. He felt a wave of electricity flow through him. He never actually received affection like this from anyone else before; it was a bizarre feeling. 

The little kiss of affection didn’t last long as she was quick to break it; parting her lips away from his fluffy cheek. She didn’t look at him in the eyes with her light purple eyes. Her face was stained fully with the dark crimson. Embarrassment, maybe? 

## I Can't Hold Back

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Talking place during GC, Tokoha goes after Shion in hopes to cheer him up but it didn't end up going as she originally thought it would.

### Work Text:

“Shion!” Tokoha ran as fast as her heels possibly could take her, shouting for the blonde’s hair name. She had to go after him, even if she knew he wanted to be left alone. Tokoha wanted to cheer him up, even if for a bit. She knew this was bothering him vastly but, yet he doesn’t want to admit it.

The heard his name being dubbed by the female, causing him to stop, his footsteps came to an end. He turned his head to face Tokoha. Her expression was laced with worry.

The two teens stood still, next to one another, being alone together in the alleyway. The air around them was bitter. The streets void of anyone. His dark blue eyes meeting her hazel eyes from the darkness of the night. 

Tokoha was the one to break the silence, "I know how Am took away everything from you. I know how upset you may be but we need your help, Shion. I remember you said that you wouldn’t forgive Am for what she did, however—We need to make sure Luna is safe!" 

He couldn’t say she didn’t understand because she was understanding—maybe she understood him all too well. She remembered what he said well during their time traveling the woods on the island. He also recollects the 

His mind, thoughts shattered. His heart racing. He was trying his best to come up with a rational response and not try to lash out at her. Biting his lips. As he held back his urge to lash out. The last thing he'd wanted was to hurt Tokoha. 

Ace took everything from him, his family, his company, all of it. He’s the heir of the Kiba Family and yet it was all taken away from him in an instant. His future. His only known path. He spent all of his life working for it only for it to be taken away from him. And how he will do anything in his power to get it back. But working with Am? He could never forgive her. But he also wanted to help Luna and get his company back.

Groaning, he lowered his head, his nails digging deep in the palm of his hand. Visibly quivering. His teeth clenching tightly together. Closing his eyelids shut. He didn’t bother to respond to her points. 

The green-haired took note of this and was becoming increasingly worried. His facial expressions were a mixture of rage and sorrow. As he was holding something back. She knew he was. There was no point in denying that. None at all. 

The green-haired only wanted to help, not make things worse for him.

She comprehensively took a step forward, before she hoisted her hand, her fingers drifting across the back of his hand. Gently placing her hand on top of his. 

She felt her sudden touch. He froze for a moment, opening his eyes once more, as his trembling state appeared to lessen. He did find some comfort in the touch. His expression and eyes only showed alarmed. 

"Shion… why are you holding back your emotions?"

"I'm not—"

"Don't even try to lie, Shion! I know you better than this." She promptly interprets him and his statement. The blonde wouldn't simply lie in her face, right? No of course not! He wouldn't. 

"Tokoha…" his eyes scanned her for a moment before he deliberately looked away from her. Almost as if he was a shame.

He shouldn't lie, not to her out of all people. He shouldn't lie ever. He only felt guilty. He wasn't the one to even lie to his partner.

"Every since the beginning of the new school year, you've been acting differently. But yet, I feel like you always push me and Chrono away, when all we want to do is help you." Her attitude was that of gloom, discomfort. 

He heard it. Every word. The pain in her voice. They were right, he had been hiding secrets from them. He shouldn't. He had been brushing them off—He only felt terrible—It only broke his heart. He cared about her so much, her safety, her happiness. What was she doing to him!?

Of course, he only hid Am’s true nature and motives, locking it behind closed doors. For the sake of his friends, and lover. After all, they were having some much fun doing the G-Quest he simply didn’t want any of that to be taken away from him. No matter how much pain he was going through. He didn’t want them to worry but, it seems he only made them worry more. 

"I never meant to hurt you, or even Chrono. And I don't plan too either. However, as I told you two before—what happened to me and my family will never be forgotten nor forgiven. I knew it was wrong but I had to hide it because I didn't want you two hurting yourselves for me. You both seem so happy during the quests—telling you would take away that happiness." 

"I understand, after all, you had a whole company—besides your company was probably more important than us." She didn't think she was good enough to be called his girlfriend. He had his life all figured out and here she was, bothering him. She wonders what he even saw in her that caught his best interest. Hell, she didn't think she was worthy enough to be inside of his home! 

He was shocked to hear such a phrase coming out of her lips. She wasn't the one to say these sorts of things, was she? "Tokoha, don't stay that." 

"I wouldn't but it's true."

He shook his head no, "No, it isn't. No matter which way you look at it, you are worth more than my company. I want my company back, of course, I do, but, I also want you to be happy." 

He was so torn…

He finally broke his composer, letting his tears drop. Unable to control the sorrow he felt. The guilt. He kept letting all of his emotions dwell inside of him. The green-haired watch as tears started to flow down his face. He narrowed his eyes at her. He never liked crying in front of others. And he never had. Always holding back his emotions until he was alone. 

Unhurriedly letting go of her hand in a gentle motion before lowering his back—he places his head on her utter body and shoulder. Now holding the folds of her shirt on the utter sides using his fingers. She stood there, her mind racing of what is happening. He felt the soft fabric in between his slim pale fingers. 

Shion Kiba crying in front of her. Was so unforeseen. He always kept his cool manner, sometimes he got mad of course but actually crying. Something she never saw him do once. He somehow broke his composer completely. She'd come here to cheer him up not to make him cry. Not even when they were (and still are) dating. He was distraught. 

She hoisted one of her hands, towards his back, rubbing the rear of his utter back, touching his the dark fabric of his coat. He felt some comfort from her doing so. 

She let her other free hand travel to his hair. Letting her fingers trickled into his delicate blonde locks. The contact was comfortable. Almost too comfortable. He never felt this sort of comfort before, from anyone—Maybe because he’d never bothered to cry in front of anyone before. 

“I’m… so sorry, Tokoha…” Muttering under his breath—apologizing to the female—his voice shaky but he continues talking anyway, “I didn’t mean to hurt you like this—lying to you like that was wrong of me to do.” he bites his lips, trying to hold his tears— the salt—feeling the warm wetness as it falls down his cheeks. He loathed it. Letting his emotions get the better of him—letting his feeling of immense guilt get to him. He was visibly staking one more. 

As the two stood there— with Shion still hunch over, sobbing uncontrollably. Tokoha tried to whisper words of comfort and sweet nothings to him. That is what she’d seen 

But she wasn’t any good at it and only cringed at herself for doing it but— she still did it to help the blonde. She didn’t exactly know how to handle this well. 

He slowly started to relax, his muscles were becoming less tense, his whimpers seem to fade. He started straightening his back. His eyes puffy, pink and red. Hurting, his dark blue eyes felt heavy. 

The end of his lips curled in a soft, loving smile, “Thank you, Tokoha, for everything—You’ve been a huge help. I really needed this.”

“No need to thank me, only being here for a boyfriend."

“I better go, I’ll meet up with you tomorrow.” 

## Be My Light In My Time Of Need

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> The phone called only told her that Chrono was long gone with no point of returning, dying just like Miguel did years ago. Feeling like there were no options left, she turned to someone she and Chrono knew exceptionally well...Shion Kiba.

### Notes:

> I finally wrote a long fic with Tokoha/Shion!! It's been a long time coming.
> 
> This AU idea suddenly came to me one day while trying to write another fic for them.
> 
> Idk, how I feel about Chrono/Tokoha as a ship tho because I never really thought of it much before.
> 
> Also, sorry I killed Chrono. I feel bad to

### Work Text:

The night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the green-haired. The feeling of damp, bitter air, on her delicate skin and green long hair. 

But she didn't care. Aimlessly sauntering through the void streets. It was late, very late. But not like she cared. He needed to meet with someone. It was important that she did it now and not wait for later to arrive. She had to tell him the news as soon as she possibly could. 

The city was huge but she knew her place well. She knew she was going to find the place she was looking for in no time. Besides, it was a big mansion it couldn't be that far from where she was. She kept moving, even if she was sort, her frame felt heavy but she kept moving forward. Walking through countless streets.

Her bright Hazel eyes seem to lose their brightness. A part of her had wished she had dawned on a coat before she ran out of her house. But her mind was too focused on seeing the male after she heard the news, a few days ago.

It didn’t take her long, her eyes resting on a mansion now in front of her. The Kiba mansion to be exact. She wasn't new here. She'd been here before with Chrono. She stopped only a few inches away from the mansion's large gate.

The only place she’d decided to turn to in this time of need. Taking a deep breath of air before she took a step forward. Her eyes scanned the sidewall of the gate, seeing the red button. Taking note of the button as She took another towards it, hoisting one of her hands up, pointed her index finger out. 

Her hand only shiver. She was having difficulty. But then she unexpectedly remembers something...

_Chrono and Tokoha were at this same very wall, she was only a step back from Chrono as he was shaking to even press the buzzer that was in front of them._

_Tokoha was slowly becoming annoyed and disgruntled at the redhead. For wasting her time._

_"Hurry it up already! We don't have all day, you know!?"_

_The redhead snapped back at her, "I'm trying. It's not as easy as it looks."_

_She only let out a sigh, "Ugh, just move, let me do it!"_

_But she was having trouble pressing the button as well. Her hand trembling like his._

It felt much like the same circumstance she was presently in right now.

_'Chrono…'_

Lowing her hand down back to her side before she took a step back away from the wall containing the button. The image of that day only flickered in her mind. But then, Shion had unexpectedly come out of the large gate. She highly doubts that he was going to do the same here. Of course, he wasn't. It was late at night.

Perhaps better if she waited until the sunrise to come? She shook her head, trying to alleviate those thoughts. 

"No, I came here to tell him and that is what I'm going to do."

Taking another deep breath of the fresh air. She took a step forward once more, raising her hand, she gulped, closing her eyes tightly. She pressed the button. 

"Who's here at this time a day?" A raspy voice could be heard coming from the speaker.

"I'm Anjou Tokoha, one of Shion's friends. Remember? I… I really need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Oh, Miss. Anjou! Welcome back to the mansion, it's been a while. But it's late. Would you like me to get, Master Shion for you?"

"Yes, please. I need to talk to him. Thanks."

His dark blue eyes settled on his desk, his deck of cards spread out across the table, it was getting late and he knew better than to stay up this late but he’d deemed it important to go through his deck of cards. There was a new tournament happening soon and Shion wanted to make sure he was well prepared.

The room was void of any known sound. Letting him hear his thoughts clearly.

The blonde heard the door click open, causing the male interest to peck up, “Master Shion, someone is at the door waiting for you.”

Shion reminds silent, using his utter body strength to push his chair back hearing the creaking before picking himself up from his chair, making his way towards the door where his butler was at. 

“Sir, would you like me to accompany you?”

“No, it’s alright. Please, go get some rest, I’ll take care of this.”

“As you wish sir.”

Strolling towards the door, his grey-haired butler trudged to the side, letting the blonde walk past him. 

Walking through the large halls until he made it out to the main room. 

As he opened the door, it started to reveal a familiar green-haired female, standing there. His childhood friend, Anjou Tokoha. 

_‘What is she doing here so late?’_ He couldn’t help but questioned the fact that she was here so late.

"Tokoha?" He would assume she was in bed, relaxing by now. Dark blue eyes focus on her. Something seems different, odd about her. She wasn’t being herself. Her body rhythm and tone of voice only made her sound nervous, shy even. 

“Hey, Shion,” A soft muttered as a greeting came from the female standing outside of his mansion. A low tone. It was unlike her.

His eyes travel, moving from the female’s gaze out to the sky, even from where he was currently standing at he still felt the cold air, hitting his frame. And if the weather forecast was right 

“Tokoha, please, come inside. It’s going to rain soon. We’ll talk further inside.”

She only nodded, making no protest against that idea. Thinking it was a better idea. She preferred to be at someplace warm instead of being outside. keeping her head down on the floor, gazing at her heels, as she entered the threshold. As she said nothing, it was way out of character for her. This only made the blonde more worried. _‘Why is she acting this way?’_

Shion only watches as she enters his home before he starts shutting the door, making sure to lock it before he turns back to face his green-haired friend.

"Follow me," sauntering past her, The two made to the living room, his living room. The place was so fancy, Tokoha didn't feel like she belongs here. In such a fancy place. 

“Tokoha please have a seat.”

She nodded and sat down on the sofa.

“Are you thirsty, hungry? Perhaps I should get something for you? I’ll—”

As he was speaking, she heaved her arm, taking hold of his wrist, wrapping her fingers around the white fabric of his shirt. “Shion, Hold on.”

This caught him off guard and he froze. Turning his back to face her, his dark blue eyes meeting hers. 

"Tokoha. Why did you come here so late, especially when it's almost midnight and the weather is going to be bad? I know you're not acting like yourself so please tell me what is bothering you."

"It's about Chrono…"

The male became confused by this, "Chrono? What does Chrono have to do with this? Did you have a fight with him again?" So many more questions promptly floated his head but he wasn't going to ask all of them immediately and overwhelmed her with questions.

He knew that Chrono and Tokoha had their couple quarrels from time to time, often Shion would have to help them sort it through and work it out. But today, it was different. Tokoha seems depressed and unlike herself, something bad must have happened.

"Chrono, he's…" Biting her lips, she holds the folds of her dress, clutching the fabric around her fingers.

“Chrono is what?"

"You haven't heard?" 

"Heard what? What are you talking about, Tokoha?" 

"He's dead, Shion."

The words that came out of her mouth alarm Shion. He had expected a really bad fight but not death. Anything but that. How could he didn't know this, sooner? He should've known… How long was Chrono announced dead for? 

Digging the fingernails into the palm of his hand, feeling the nails digging in his skin. Trembling. His eyelids, shutting tightly together. Regrets only filled his mind. 

How could he let this happen? To his best friend. His past rival. If Tokoha's words were right (which Shion had a feeling they were, of he knew she wouldn't lie. Especially about one of her friends.) 

“I lost Miguel and now I Chrono too, it’s hard to stay happy knowing my close friends are dead and never coming back. I might lose you next...”

“I understand, Even so, Chrono doesn’t want you to sulk like this. He doesn't want any of us to sulk about his death. I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, I promise you that much. I'll be here for you and help you get through this."

Her Hazel eyes finally lifted one more, meeting Shion. Her heart fluttered by his speech. She couldn't help but let the end of her lips curl into a soft smile, thanking the blonde for this time.

"Thanks for all of your help, Shion but I need to go home now."

"No. It's late and I don't want anything bad happening to you. You must be exhausted by now. Stay here for the next, I'll let you use the guest bedroom."

  
  


You really do that for me, Shion?" 

"Of course, anything for one of my friends."

She arrived at the room. 

  
  
  


He woke up from the smell of something. Groaning, he lifted himself up, wiping his eyes. "That aroma." 

Stepping inside the threshold his kitchen as the scent only grew. Finding a familiar was had on a link pink apron on. A cooking appliance wrapped around her hand. 

She felt as if someone was watching her, whirling her head to the side, seeing the male near the doorway. 

The end of her lips curls in warming, welcoming smile. "Good morning, Shion!" 

He returned her smile and greeted her back, "Good morning, Tokoha." 

"I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast."

"No, not at all." 

A few minutes of silence had passed.

  
  


"Tokoha seems to be doing well today but still… I should watch over her just in case."

Crying on his shoulder,

## The New

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Work Text:

His expression always reminds stoic, void of any noticeable emotions. But he was surprisingly polite and rather kind. Caring. At least, that what Shion thought.

The First time Shion dark blue eyes came into contact with the pinkish-orange-haired’s frame. Skeptical. 

"Satoru Enishi. What is he doing here?" His force was stern,

The end of the female’s lips curls in a smile, “Don’t worry, Shion. He’s not evil anymore.”

## Cups And Paperwork

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> In which the trio stays late at school doing duties but they soon learned something more about each other.

### Work Text:

Tatewaki was staring down at his papers and laptop at his large personal desk. His cup of gold and white fancy teacup and base was nearly empty. He’d drank most of it. He needed a break from his laptop and typing in general. He normally wasn’t the one to sit on his laptop and type but today was different. 

The black-haired’s dark blue eyes travel away from his laptop and desk, now looking at a familiar female at her desk. 

Maki was currently typing away at her computer at her side of the desk. Her Crimson eyes glued on the screen, not paying any mind to their student council president. 

Itsuki wasn’t currently in the room typing away at the other side, instead, the purple-haired teen was out retrieving some papers Tatewaki had ordered for him to get a few minutes ago. The only sound coming from her was her fingers hiding the keys on the keyboard in front of her.

Tatewaki had always admired her amazing skills, she was so talented. He was glad to have her on the student council. He always admired the dark pink-haired female for afar, observing her. She was hard working. She didn’t speak much but when she did, it was always as if she knew exactly what to say and when to say it. A great and adequate trait to have.

The dark pink-haired didn’t seem to take note of his staring, probably to occupy on her current task to care much. The black-haired needed to focus on his work, after all, he only needs to proofread the papers 

It was getting late and most of the students and factory members were leaving or had already left the area—But the three had stayed behind—requested by the President to do so.

Maki didn't seem to mind this all that much, after all, she was very hard working—the black-haired pretty much assumed that the girl grew very accommodating to the task. 

Itsuki, on the other hand, didn't like this idea much—wanting to go home but made no huge protest about it. After all, the male was very timid and always listened and admired him.

The door clicked open, causing the black-haired to perk up, his dark blue eyes landing on the door as it began to open. Revealing the purple-haired vice president who has clouded the black-haired thoughts. Speaking of the devil. 

"Suwabe, finally, you returned. With the papers I assume?"

The purple hand nodded, nervously, "Y-yes, sir, right here." Still as timid as ever. The male sauntered towards the black-haired desk, with the papers he had asked for. 

Tatewaki couldn't help but think he was cute when he was like that. Of course, he wasn't exactly sure if they were friends but they were close. 

After all, Itsuki always reported back to him when he spies on every one of the clubs—always truthful to him—always by his side when needed black-haired needed. Tatewaki admires that. Indistinct words, the purple-haired was like a best friend.

"Sir?" 

The sound of a familiar timid voice broke the student council president out of his thoughts. "Yes, what is it?" 

"You appear lost in thought, is everything okay?" The purple-haired sounded… worried. His expression only convinced that. 

"I'm fine," he felt his cheeks lightly burn, an odd burning feeling coming from his cheeks. 

A few minutes later, Tatewaki was almost finished with the papers the purple-haired had given him. 

Itsuki was paying close attention to the clock, it was getting late. He needed to go home very soon. "S-sir, it's getting quite late, perhaps we should be going soon."

"Great idea, I was just thinking that myself," 

"I'll walk you both home." 

The female finally took her crimson eyes off from her computer, whirling her head to peek at the black-haired, "That's awfully nice of you, Mr. President." Finally speaking. 

The purple-haired vice only nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can say, I'm feeling rather friendly today."

The two teens smile at their student council commander. 

They packed up their belongings and were ready to go. Striding down the void halls and out one of the large doors. 

The sky was a dismal orange and pink, a beautiful time of day. An hour he'd experienced with the two other teens before. 

A few minutes of walking down the streets. 

The black-haired, "Actually, there's another reason why I'm doing this." 

The two teens were surprised to hear that. 

"What may that be, sir?" Questioned Itsuki.

"I really like you two." 

"Of course, I like you too, sir! You are my friend after all!" The Purple-haired was quick to respond. 

Maki had a feeling Itsuki had no idea what Tatewaki actually 

"Itsuki, he means he likes you, as in more than friends." 

The purple-haired turned to look at the female, and blinked, "Oh!? _I-I like him more than just friends too and I feel the same way for you buy for you too, Maki…_ " His cheeks only grew in color as he confessed.

Maki felt her cheeks burn, her heart fluttering and skipping a beat by his words. Maki lowered her head. Heaving her head, towards her glasses, pushing them up. "I like you both too." 

The end of the black-haired's lips curling upwards to a smile, "Great! Now that's settled, shall we pick out a good date time?" 

## Trims Of Gold.

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Work Text:

Alone, in his room. Void of any sound. A cup of tea resting off to the side of his desk. His dark blue eyes were to focus on his book in front of him.

“You look bored, I should change that.”

An unfamiliar feminine voice spoke breaking the hushed of the room, talking him out of his deep thoughts, he perked up by the sudden noise. His eyes travel around the large room to find the source of the sound. He was shocked when he found a girl, dressed in rather fancy clothes. Flowers lacing in her design. He couldn’t help but gawk.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Tokoha, Tokoha Anjou and your name is?”

“My name is Shion Kiba.”

“I heard of you before.”

## The Bloodly Truth

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Work Text:

“Tokoha?”

“Yeah, Shion?”

“You’re my girlfriend and you’ve been for quite some time but, I’m afraid I haven’t been completely truthful about myself.”

“What do you mean, Shion? I’m not understanding this.”

He shut his eyelids, “Tokoha, I’m a vampire.”

Silence. Before her laughter broke it, “Vampires!? I thought it was something serious. But vampires!? No way!" 

Reopening his eyes, the end of his lips only dipped into a frown at the girl, “But I am being serious."

The laughing only died, as she took note of his expression. 

What was he on about!? Tokoha knew Shion was smarter than this. No way Shion believes in suck dumb theories. 

"You're an actual vampire?”

“Yes, believe it or not, Tokoha. Vampires are real.”

“Oh, yeah!? If they are real then prove it!” 

"what do you-" until 

Tokoha took a step back, her expression was that of shock, seeing his fangs in her gaze. 

“I know this may seem shocking but there’s nothing to fear.”

She had no idea how to feel. Finding out her boyfriend was a "vampire".

“Tokoha… will you let me suck your blood?”

“What, no way! would I let you do that!?" 

"I understand, I respect your decision. But I was hoping you would be more understanding. I need blood to survive properly."

The green-haired couldn't help but feel real… awful. For what she'd done. _'I shouldn't have done that…'_

"Fine." Her voice was confident, almost too optimistic.

"Huh?" He stares at her, a sudden confusion wash over him. 

"Just drink my blood or whatever you have to do."

"What? You just said earlier that-"

"Forget about what I said, just do what you need."

He nodded before he walked over towards her. His vangs were out. She made no protest or sign to move. Even if she felt the urge too. Being only a few inches from him she felt his body heat. 

"Are you really sure about this, Tokoha? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm confident."

He hoisted his hand towards the neck of her collar, unbuttoning the top buttons before using his hand to push the fabric away, revealing the pale skin of her neck, “Thank you, Tokoha." 

After his gratitude, he lowered himself down, feeling his warm breath tickling her fair skin. Closing her eyes, 

"Please, relax, Tokoha, " his tone was soft, his words of comfort and solace only made her calm, "It will only hurt for a bit if you need please use a safe word and I'll stop, okay?" 

She only nodded her head.

With his fangs out the blonde started to bite into her skin. She winced, feeling him pricking her skin. A sudden burning sensation came. She felt as if she was being drained of something important.

She felt her body was getting weaker, his fangs deep in her skin. His strong arms holding her, biting her lips. One of his hands slipping down her arm, feeling his light touch on her skin. Until his fingers touch hers and they intertwine. As to 

She felt both the pain and discomfort but also felt some sort of pleasure coming from it. Only a few minutes had passed, the blonde felt the female was getting. Fearing that he might have drained too much he lifted himself back up.

## Mid Night Mood

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Taking place during the beginning of G. How Shino, and Tokoha become friends.

### Work Text:

The night was a beautiful one. The dark shade of blue and purple in the sky. It was so peaceful. At least that what the blonde always thought. Shion hasn't been out much to enjoy such an environment but when he did he always took the opportunity to. He's constantly busy with one of his duties.

The girl with green hair was walking down the familiar path, the only sound known was her heels hitting the payment under her. Until something off to the side caught her eye. A blonde, near a railing, staring out in the dark-colored sky.

_"Shion? What is he doing here?"_ Asked the female to no one in particular.

He was out here all alone.

She wasn't going to get the answers by simply standing there, staring at the known card fighter. She turns her heels, now making 

"I knew I'll find you here, Shion." 

The blonde froze at the voice he recognized, whirls his head to find a familiar green-haired female standing there, "Oh, Tokoha, what are you doing here?" 

"Oh nothing much, just getting some late-night things."

The end of shion lips curl into a soft smile, "You should really be going home soon, it's getting late. You need to rest." 

He sounded... Concern.

"I could say the same for you too, you know."

"I suppose you're right…"

Tokoha made her way towards the railing, next to the blonde. Shion glances at her for a moment before he turned his head back towards the sky. Enjoying the stillness with the female.

"So why are you here, Shion?" Tokoha was the one to break the quiet tone. 

Shion still looks up at the sky, "I rarely get times like this, being so busy all of the time but I enjoy the midnight sky." 

Tokoha whirls her head to the side, gazing at Shion, "Yeah, the sunset is so beautiful."

Shino turns his head to the side, "Yeah, I wish I could watch it all of the time!" 

"Same here." 

The two teens locked eyes with one another. 

It felt weird, surreal but nice. He knew this moment wouldn't last forever but he hoped to do this again.

## Roses

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Work Text:

“Everyone thinks we’re a couple.” Tokoha started, 

“I know.”

“You _know?_ It doesn’t bother you!?”

“Should it? Does it bother you? Personally, I think I could do worse as far as fake lovers go, but…”

Tokoha let a sigh, understanding what he meant by that.

## Life Of Love: The What If(s)

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Miwa couldn't help but fall for two other people...

### Work Text:

_What if_...

What if Miwa could have two lovers? Just two. All that he wanted.

His mind ponders on this thought. The door to the card shop, opening. 

Misaki was at the counter, busy reading her book to give much thought. 

Stepping instead, he wished that he could've said hello to her, wave, or even flash a smile towards her. 

Of course, she took note of it. From the corner of her eyes. _Odd_. She _Knew_ him. He was loud, vocal about his thoughts, and always smiling. But he seems depressed like he was hiding something. She shook her head and went back to her book. She didn't want to dwell on it.

* * *

Entering the card shop, his eyes immediately went to Misaki. 

"Hello, Misaki."

Gazing up from her book, meeting his gaze, "Oh, hello, Kai."

His expression void of any emotions as he continues to step inside. 

"Miwa is acting weird." 

"No kidding." She couldn't help but agree with him. At least, he also notices his unexpected behavior. 

"Perhaps, we should confront him about it?" 

The lavender hair female thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, sounds good." 

* * *

Sauntering through the park, his hands in his pocket. His head hanging low, the end of his lips in a frown.

"Miwa." 

Blinking, hearing a familiar voice, hoisted his head his gaze meeting two familiar faces. A stern voice, which was layered with concern. Kai. 

"Oh, hey, Kai, Misaki, what are you doing here?" Trying his best to fake a smile for them. His heart was beating heavily chest. 

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately." Misaki was the one to speak, her voice laced with worried.

Apparently, they were both worried. It only made the blonde feel worst. Even more so.

## The Significance

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Notes:

> So after rewatching G once more, I learn that Kyou has the same dubbed voice after as Magoroku Shido from Future Card Buddyfight. In case you didn't know, Magoroku is my favorite character of all time and I love his voice.

### Work Text:

The two were sitting in the room, lazily resting on the sofas. 

"I'm just so great!" You couldn't help but let his ego get the best of him.

He felt as if someone was instantly eyeing his every movement, turning around, only to find, the dark blue-haired female was narrowing her eyes giving a look of anger. 

The male becomes nervous and panicked. Due to fear.

"Only Master Ren is the best! You have no place to say you're the greatest."

## Writing Dump

### Work Text:

The green-haired was strolling down the streets—filled with people. 

but took notice of the familiar blonde

standing

The end of her lips curling up, smiling. She immediately starting making her way towards the male, “Hey, Shion!” 

The blonde veered his head—hearing a familiar voice greeted him—only face the green-haired who greeted him. The end of his lips twirl—returning her smile, “Hello, Tokoha. How are you?”

“I’m fine. How about you, Shion?”

“I’m doing good as well.”

## Flowers, Candy, And Work

### Summary:

> Somehow, it was a good idea for Shion to take both of his girlfriends out.

### Work Text:

igj ilg krlvk rnr jnekc

## Being Stuck With You

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Work Text:

"Ugh, we're stuck in here because of you, Shion!" She angerly pulled and twisted the doorknob with her fingers, in hopes, it would somehow open.

"It's not entirely my fault, may I remind you, that you thought it would be a good idea to come here."

Puffing her cheeks before she turned her head to the side, refusing to look at him. 

They were too close, very close for comfort. With the limited space that they had to remain tight. His utter body and chest against hers. Their legs awkwardly angled. 

"I mean, this isn't all too bad."

"All too bad!? We're trapped in a closet!" 

"Yes, I know. but as you said before, you wanted us to get some alone time together." 

Her cheeks only grew hotter as the moments past by. Oh, how she hated it. She felt his breath tickling her skin. "This was not what I meant."

She only heard him laugh nervously at this. Probably being unsure.

The green-haired only sigh.

### Actions

## Serving You

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> He lived to serve her, please her. His Master, the one in control. He’ll do anything for her.

### Work Text:

He lived to serve her, please her. His Master, the one in control. He’ll do anything for her.

Gredora was a goddess, even in that human body, Gaily Kurt, was it? Darkface didn’t remember nor did he care, he only cared about her, his goddess. Oh, how he was so graced with her presence. 

The way she comfort him when he was incompetent or in distressed, sad, the way she feeds him. 

“Oh, My queen, I have a question to ask of you!”

“Yes, Darkface?” Her human eyes landed on his frame. Causing him to quiver, his heart fluttered and skip a beat. Even with that human form of hers, he didn’t care. He loved her with all of his heart.

“Do you like me?”

“Of course, I like you, Darkface.”

“I mean, like me more than um....”

The female stare, “More than what, Darkface?”

He flinched, “M-More than friends!”

Her lips curl up to a soft smile, she hoisted her hand towards him, petting his soft purple colored hair. Without another word, she leans down kissing him on the forehead. He felt the contact of her lips on his skin as she pecked him.

The touch was tender, sweet, caring. It made the purple-haired teen flustered. Oh, how he loved the touch and love her.

## This Wasn't A Good Idea

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> How did she let him talk her into doing this?

### Work Text:

Somehow Ren had talked into Misaki thinking it was a good idea to come into her house no less. 

It all started with simple knocks. He knocked on her window and loitering outside of the window.

The laundered-haired female ignored it until the knocks kept coming, the noise was slowly getting her annoyed. As if she was going to snap soon. Hoisting herself up from her chair, placing her book back on her middle table she went over towards her door. Opening the curtains to find a familiar redhead, gazing at the window.

“What the!?” Misaki blinked from shock and took a step back for a moment, Suzugamori Ren was at her window. She didn’t expect him to be here, at her window no less.

Ren took note of her staring at him through the window, the end of his lips curling in a smile while waving at her. “Would you be so kind as to open your window for me~?

She heard him perfectly clear from the window. She was annoyed by him but also wanted to know why he was at her home and

Narrowing her eyes, she unlocked the window from the inside and opened it, “You have five minutes to explain yourself now.”

“I’m only here to admire your beauty once more.”

_‘Okay, that’s it.’_ She knew that the redhead was a weirdo but a creep too!? She went to shut her window down.

“Hold on, please, Misocube~”

“For the last time, I told you to stop using that creepy name!”

“Huh, but I think it sounds cute for you~”

Her cheeks only grew red in color, embarrassed, “What do you want? Why are you here?”

“I’ll gladly tell you everything if you kindly let me inside~." 

She couldn’t believe she was going to ask this, “If I let you inside, you’ll promise not to try anything?”

He smiled and nodded, “I promise, 

“Ugh, fine, come on inside.”

“Thank you.”

_'I can't believe I'm doing this.'_

## Being There For You

### Work Text:

The three were officially a couple and so they were living together. Sharing a bed, sharing a home. Helping each other when they needed it. They were supportive and they love each other very much.

Kai usually did most of the cooking, since he was so great at it and both Aichi and Misaki love his cooking. Misaki was out most of the time doing her job at Card Capital. 

When they were all home, Kai and Misaki often cuddled with Aichi. The blue-haired male would be stuck in the middle of the two, getting attention. He didn’t mind it, not at all. 

They often don’t get much time to do as they are always busy with their lives, cardfighting, and saving the world from the evil who trying to control it.

## Making Our Own Stories

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Notes:

> MagoMisa and yes, it's a weird little pairing but I have my reasonings.
> 
> tbh, I always thought of Magoroku and Misaki relationship and how it would playout for the longest time and you know what I'm gonna write it. Misaki always semi reminds me a lot like Sophia so yeah.
> 
> I'm probably going to get made fun of for this by both fandoms but

### Work Text:

Books. Something Magoroku was fond of. Reading was something he enjoyed but didn’t get much time too. But with his Student Council duties and constant loads of school work and projects he needed to complete his time was limited. Luckily for him, Sophia had helped him finish his task earlier than expected. Giving him the free time he needed to do whatever he pleased. 

He had entered the cafe, a small yet lovely place. A calming place for Magoroku.

His dark blue eyes scanning around the area. His gaze finally landed on a girl, 

“Someone’s sitting here?” 

The female had stopped her reading hearing a voice she simply couldn’t recognize. Her teal eyes gaze up from her book, noticing an unfamiliar male in front of her. “Who are you?”

“Oh, r-right! How rude of me not inducing myself! I am Magoroku Shido and you must be?”

“Misaki Tokura.”


	29. Chapter 29

Is that Magoroku lost his mother due to birth issues so Magoroku never even met his mother. his father doesn't find another wife is bc he's super loyal to his deceased wife and teaching his son That. which illustrates why Magoroku is super loyal

I still think longing about how Sophia pretty much fell on top of Magoroku in 100. she didn't seem to care that Magoroku was just struggling and trying to hold her weight despite being weak. Yet didnt say anything to her while Sophia just got acting as if it's just normal lol

Also like Sophia saved Magoroku from nearly dying twice in 100! One, when they're the first hideout was being destroyed and the other was then they were about to get burned alive. I mean, she willing saves him despite being able to let him there to die

MagoSoph 100 lore time again... Magoroku and Sophia had so much physical contact with one another either from Magoroku clinging to her, Sophia insulting him with her heels and hands, Sophia dragging him twice and her falling on top of him. Also grabbing his collar to pull him

Sophia stoically giving Magoroku soft kisses on the cheeks and light affectionate cuddles while Magoroku is all flustered and complaining how her sudden actions are the fluff I would go down for, it's just so adorable

Shido Magoroku wanted nothing more than to understand her. Her notions, sentiments, truths, and intentions. No more lies or vague blunt utterances, only sensibility. What was truly behind that icy glare? Craving nothing more than to just unearth her individuality to the amplest.

Magoroku: Excuse me!? I am perfect! They are envious I can easily win! Sophia: Da, perfectly pathetic. Gallows: Big Sis Sophia is right, geh, Magoroku. Magoroku: Shut up!

*Sophia and Gallows are missing/ Magoroku having no clue where they are either* Begs for Sophia to return and has mental downs about her in his head while casually still going to school and taking classes just so no ones knows.

AU - S1] Whenever Teru, Mago, Soph are alone they tend to give soft kisses on the cheeks and hands + snuggling. but when other ppl are around Teru and Mago pretend to condemn one another as to not get snagged by the other members bc they're both tsundere, Terumi more so XD

oof, I was taking a shower and I spontaneously thought of what-if Middle-aged MagoSoph was bound to take one together during the morning bc they both needed to get ready for work. and Magoroku didn't want to wait and Sophia wouldn't let it up so easily so they look their chance +

And both awkwardly thought of taking one together. Magoroku is super flustered and tries not to gaze at her bc she's awkward and dorky. Sophia shifts on the water to be vastly cold or hot and Magoroku would wince and loudly shouting/complain about the water.

Magoroku shido. I'm about to do a whole ass thread on this everyone. I love how much he changes and the character development we got for him while subtle I seemed to notice him slowly involving plus I have countless character studies on him so might as well 

The lavender girl merely stares through her glasses as she notices his faults. She couldn't help but smile at him, an adamant blonde who erroneously dropping his Ice Cream on his tiger imprinted shirt. Having no idea he could be clumsy but it was rather adorable. She was sure.

Copper eyes glaring at them, skepticism glistening in his view. He was unsure if he could trust them, they were past villains, after all. He should be careful in their presence. Who knows might go wrong then? His intellect thought of that indication.

Zanya's fear of girls develops from the fact that he thinks they talk way to much but Sophia, much like Megumi, is reserved. Though, Zanya has a hard time trusting ppl esp if they are villains so I feel MagoSophZan will be an interesting slow-burn-ish romance imo

He looked at her and saw the moon and the stars. She was the orion, his future destiny. But she saw a ruby much prettier than him and grasped it tightly. Not knowing that it was fake.

soph as a princess while shidou is a knight in training

## Lost Memories

###  [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> In Which Magoroku felt regret for this past treatment towards Terumi but it was already too late.

### Work Text:

falls asleep on the couch: Magoroku, and Sophia demonstratively does not cover him with a blanketmakes friends with the neighbors: Magoroku is such an asshamsteris the adventurous eater: neither of them I think? hogs the covers at night: Magoroku did that. once.forgets to do the dishes: Magoroku ‘forgets’ to do them.tries to surprise their partner more often: I don’t think either of them likes surprises.leaves dirty laundry on the floor: Magoroku. Sophia just leaves them where they are or if they are in her way she puts them on his bed or so.stays up til 2 AM reading: ??sings in the shower: Magorokutakes the selfies: Magorokuplans date night: nah

For MagoSoph to happen Magoroku would by now probably have to be her pet that she keeps around because she finds it entertaining and cute in a weirdly annoying way  
Magoroku likes that Sophia does not speak much which means he has a lot of silence to fill with himself talking. She's also reliable though, so he really doesn't need to worry about much, it's a total win.  
Sophia is honestly not sure what she likes about him in the first place, but he's cheaper to keep around than a television and provides an equal amount of entertainment. It's not really easy to leave him alone when you have to fear he'll just keep running into the nearest wall. (metaphorically. well, maybe literally.)

Magoroku was the one who first suggested the idea of a relationship because isn't it natural that his pretty vice-president would like HIM? Who wouldn't like HIM? And Sophia rejected him like fifty times but by the time he gives up and moves to other things she basically puts a collar on him and pulls him back like wow wait my friend. 

She is actually higher in the command chain of evil than he is, but can’t be bothered to act unless necessary  
She doesn’t only act unimpressed by his outbursts, she also is entirely unimpressed, but at least she knows what to say to calm him down  
Which is because if there is anybody who can phrase things as shortly and as easy to understand it is her and that’s what he needs, any longer interruption to him being him and he’d interrupt the interruption, really

This fucked up world. A cold place. My heart didn't matter to this world.

She's gone, I should've been happy. Why wasn't I happy? I never liked Terumi, never did... then why was my heart, it felt like was breaking. It didn't make any sense.

Did I really care for her?

She didn't like me.

I needed to know, it was a must to know.

"She has to be around the city!"

I ran, ran, ran. Her image flash inside my mind.

"Wait, hold on, Terumi!?"

"Huh, who are you?"

"Te-Terumi... you don't remember me? I'm Magoroku Shido! You used

"Sorry, I don't know you. My name isn't Terumi."

I felt my heartbreaking. Tears welling up within I eyes.

This wasn't mine Terumi.

I was already too late...

## Just A Kiss

### [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Kyoya made all of Team disaster go on a camping trip to learn to be better friends... little did they know that two of them will fall in love unexpectedly from just a kiss.

### Work Text:

Terumi, Davide, Grilem, and Elf sat around on their makeshift benches, made out of wood. As Sophia and Rouga help Kyoya with the tents and other things. The only one missing was Shido. He went exporting the surroundings and the woods.

  
Not that other members of Disater's really care because they don't. Why should they care he was annoying. "I wonder if Shido got lost." Davide was the frist one to speak, breaking the silent between them all as he ponder outloud. "Yea, he probably crying for help too, like a wimp that he is." Terumi added coldly whilst rejusting her glasses. Davide chuckle at that possibly, "No wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Gremiln reminded quite and emotionless, not caring in the slightest about this. He didn't even want to be here. Then again non of them wanted to go on this so called camping trip. "I'm not sure if he actually is into girls thought." The girl with short orange hair mumble.

The male raised an eyebrow at that but shortly a small smirk appearing on in lips, mainly out of enjoyment. "Are you saying that's he's gay? If you are then I totally agree with you on that." The girl norrow her eyes at him, "That's exactly what I meant!"

Little did they know that the male that they happen to be taking about was behide a tree. Listening to their every word. Tears threaten to fall down his cheeks as he quickly ran away from the scene. He Didn't understand why he was sad about Terumi words. In fact he didn't even like her, he more Like hated her with every burning sensation he could possible think of. So why would he even care?

"Now, now, Children there is nothing wrong with being Gay." Elf stated rather with a serious tone running his in voice. The girl rolled her eyes. As she looks away puffing her cheeks. she could careless about Shido sexually, it's not like it effected her in any way. She really just hated him.

"Okay, we're all done!" Kyoya yelled with pride. Terumi averted her attention to her master walking towards the group along with Sophia and Rouga. She couldn't help but let a blush form on her features. Everything about her Master was prefect, she loved every moment she got to spend with him. No man can every replace her love for Kyoya.

Kyoya norrow his eyes, "hmm." Peering his eyes to all his friends... Something was missing or rather someone. "Oh yes..." The male fanilly realized what was missing as he continue to speak, "It appears Shido hasn't come back from exploring yet." He turned to look at the girl sitting on the bench, "Terumi, I want you to go retrieve him and bring him back here." The female blink coming out of her lovestuck gazed, "Huh, why me?" The white hair male gave her a friendly smile, "I think your very suitable for this task, Miss. Kuchinawa." She felt her heart race at his words. And her cheeks burn. She quickly got up and nodded, "I'll do as you wish Master."

  
She regret ever agreeing ever coming out looking for him in the first place. But this was her Master orders so she had to odey. Even if the person she was looking for was the person she hated more then anything, "oh _great_ I been searching for like over 30 minutes for a person I don't even like! I'm even stated to think that I'm lost t--" Then she heard it soft sniffing, "huh?" Was that Shido or is her mind just playing tricks on her? She was rather confused but decided to follow this noise.

She got closer hiding behide a large tree, Shido was sitting near some lake, looking down, "I don't get it... I tried so hard and yet, I always been put down by others and by my so called colleagues..." The girl sat there completely stunned by the scene in front of her eyes. Not once did she ever seen him actually cry. A part of her felt bad for the older teen... She let her eyes study his features and moments for a moment. Until she realized what she came here to do, ' _I need to retrieve him and bring him back with me, just like Master Kyoya said. He's counting on me_.' With that, she got up and made her way over to the teen. "I fanilly found you, geez, next time don't go so far!"

She watched the male tense up as his eyes wided, he quickly wiped his face and tears. Then turned around averted his attention to girl in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh? Kuchinawa, what are you doing here? You came to make fun of me?" The girl norrow her eyes at him, rejusting her glasses, "I only came here because Master Kyoya wanted to get you and bring you back. And what do you made by "making fun of you"?" The girl stated coldly as she raised her eyebrow. "I know you think I'm gay! I heard you!" The girl eyes wided slightly in shock, "What?! Don't tell me you heard that..."

The male nodded placing his hands on his hips looking away, "I'll have you know I prefer females, thank you very much."

"Then prove it!" The male eyes wided, then turned his head to look back at the girl. His expression soon changes to that of annoyance, "Prove it? How can I prove I'm straight? You want me to kiss you? _Like_ _that's_ _ever_ _gonna happen."_ The girl gave a small smirk devilishly, "Yea, that's right kiss me?" He blink incredulously, "Really? Don't make us do something we'll both regret." She raised of her eyebrow, "What!? You want to prove your straight, right? This is the only think I could think of at the moment, unless you want me to tell everyone in Disaster that you're gay."

The male closed his eyes and lean is head down. Letting a deep sigh escape his lips. Before He open his eyes again and look back at the female again. "Agh, Fine. Close your eyes." The female did as she was told. Shido hesitantly lean in planted his lips on hers, slowly.

To his disarray their lips fix precfecly with one another. They broke the kiss and quickly look away from another. After a moment of awkward silent between the two the male spook up, "Don't tell anyone. Got that?" There was a hint of nervousness within his voice. The girl agreed, "I won't tell anyone." He looked back at the girl, "We should get back to the camp site now." The male started to make his way past the female. The girl blink getting out of her dazed, turning the male, "Yea..." The girl mumble, Then pick her feet up, running next to him to trying keep up her pace with him.

The whole way back was completely silent. No small talk. No mumbling. The only sound was her shoes and his boots hitting the dirt, leafs, and whatever was unfortunate to get step on by the two. There was also a thickness in the air, along with a tense feelings between them. The male just kept his mouth shut, not daring to talk about their shared kiss. So did the female.

"Oh, good to see you two are fanilly back... What took you so long?" Master Kyoya was the first to noticed to two coming from the forest onto their camp ground. Everyone turned to look at them. They all sat around their makeshift benches. The Orange-hair girl nodded nervously, "Oh, yes sorry Masker Kyoya that it took us so long to come back. Shido travel very far out into the woods then I expected."

Shido smile nervously, placing one of hands on the back of his head, letting a nervous laugh escape his lips. "Ah, I see. That's fine." Kyoya smile warmly at the two, then let his gazed wonder to Shido, "Perhaps Shido, if your willing you could tell me all your findings later." The male nodded, "Of course, I would love to master." Kyoya smile didn't escape his lips as he spook, "Fantastic, could you two take a sit." Kyoya let his hand point to the makeshift bench that happen to be in front of them and lucky no one sitting on it.

The two teens nodded quietly. Then quickly walked over to the bench and sat down. They both trying sitting as far away from one another as possible.

The members of Disater's were talking about something. That both Terumi and Shido didn't seem to interesting in, so they kept to themselves. They didn't really talk much in fact they remained silent. Only talking when they were Spooken too. Which was odd for them both seeing how they love to make their opinion know on things. However, the other members didn't pay much attention to it. Not really caring.

Once it was getting late, Kyoya decided to let them all go back to the tents they were all assign to. Terumi was sharing her's with Sophia seeing how they were the only two girls in Disater in General it would make sense that they share a tent. The two females got ready for bed, putting on their own Pamjas to sleep in for the night.

Terumi snuggle up in her sleeping bag, trying to get comfortable as she felt herself difted off to sleep with a smile on face. Hopefully dreaming about Master Kyoya again.

 _A girl_ _with_ _emerald green_ _eyes_ _running_ _down_ _the stairs in_ _her_ _green dress. Going to her Prince. Also being careful not to trip down with her high heels."_ _Oh_ _, my lady,_ _you_ _look wonderful today. You truly are a princess." A familiar male's voice stated warmly, the girl_ _let_ _out_ _a soft giggle taking_ _the_ _hand that male held_ _out_ _for her. She looked into his dark blue_ _eyes_ _. As_ _the_ _male brought her closer to him. Their chest_ _now_ _touching, feeling his warm breath_ _which_ _felt like she was being tickle. She soon planted her lips onto his_ _into_ _a passionate kiss. As they make-out and_ _rudding_ _their hands onto each other bodies._

The girl open her eyes wide and let out a sharp gasps. _'What kind of dream was that!'_  
She usually had those "dreams" before but with Kyoya not...not... ever with Shido! Why him? Last time She check she hated him _NOT_ the other way around! Then she remember it... earlier she make Shido kiss her. But it was only just that, a kiss. She let a sigh escape her lips as she glance over to Sophia. She was still sleeping. That's good at least. She got up out of her sleeping bag slowly, being quiet as to not wake up the white-hair girl. She was sweating and she felt like her whole body just took a shower.

She grap her glasses putting them on. She didn't really need glasses, in fact she didn't really need glasses period to see but she like wearing them anyways. She then got her shoes and socks also putting them on. She unzipped the tent and went outside quietly and quickly. Then zipped it back up again. Feeling the cold air running throughout her short Orange color hair. It felt refreshing as she stood there for a moment and relax her body. She then started to move herself walking into the woods.

She let her mind wonder as she walk, it was cold and dark out. She knew it was dangerous out at this time of night and frankly just a terrible idea overall but she didn't care. She had to find a reasonable explanation for that weird dream she had with Shido. ' _Would_ _it honestly_ _be_ _that bad_ _to_ _have a relationship with him?'_ That question pop into her head randomly. ' _What?!'_ Despite her own protest going on in her mind she thought about that question.

' _He would probably take me on lovely dates, hold my hand, whisper cute_ _things_ _into my_ _ears_ , _kiss_ _me unexpectedly--Wait! NO.'_ She shook her head roughly and closed her eyes, ' _Why_ _would_ _I_ _even_ _think such_ _just_ _a thing. It_ _was_ _only_ _just_ _a kiss and_ _nothing_ _more...'_

  
The male got up and let a low yawn espace his lips as he got up. Going through his bag, finding some blue and jeans and a white caller shirt. 

He dressed himself and brush his messy hair, making himself look presentable. He unzipped his tent and let himself out. Then zipped it back up. He then walked to their makeshift benches, only to find Sophia and Kyoya there. It was still pretty early out so not much would be awake at this time.

The two noticed the male, making his way up to him. "Have you seen Terumi anywhere? She wasn't in our tent when I woke up." Sophia got up from her sit then walked over to the male. The girl was the first to speak to Shido as she asked, in a monotone voice. The male raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but felt something tight inside his chest. He couldn't exactly explained it nor he ever felt it before. Which he found it odd but decided to just ingorne it, "Huh? What do you mean? Treumi is missing?" He heard his voice shake a little, even he heard the worrying tone in his voice.

Before Sophia could response to his questions, they all heard crushing noise coming closer. Sophia was in high alert as she turned her head to see who it was. Shido done the same to find that it was Terumi. The male felt relieved to see her. The girl noticed the trio, her eyes wided slightly surprised to see them up this early. She at least thought no one would be up by the time She gotten back.

Terumi quickly looked away from Shido, not daring to look in his eyes. She couldn't help but felt hated for the white-hair girl that happen to be standing next to Shido. ' _That_ shoul _d_ _be_ _me next to him, not HER!'_ She blink, then shook her head roughly again. "Are you okay, Terumi?" The girl Opened her mouth slightly, "huh?" She looks to fine Shido right in front of her. She felt her cheeks began to burned as she looked into his dark blue eyes, "Oh..I-I'm Okay." She stated quietly. She wanted to slap herself for sounded so shy and nervous. But why wouldn't she be I mean she had a dream about the male front of her...

The male raised an eyebrow at that response, "If you say so." He didn't want to draw attention to them and frankly, he wasn't supposed to actually care about her in the first place. The male turned away from the awkward gril. Leaving her alone as he walked away.

The female sigh defeatly. As she tried her best to regain her composers. Most of the day Terumi tried her best to not go anywhere near Shido. However that didn't mean she wouldn't be watching Shido from the sidelines.

Which lead to her now, "Why are you following me?" The male turned around to face the girl with annoyance in his voice, "I just wanted to see where you going..." The girl stated shyly with her hands clench on her chest. She was completely scared about Shido's sudden outburst. Which caused her to go back to her witty old self. The male rolled his eyes then cross his arms; Looking rather unpleased. "Listen, just because I kiss you doesn't mean I _like_ you."

The cold tone in his voice and his words broke her heart. She just wanted to break down into tears then and there but she wouldn't do it in front of him out of all people. She never felt so sad in her life. She shut her eyes tightly and quickly turned around facing away from the male. "Fine then, I didn't want to be your girlfriend, anyways." She quickly ran, leaving the boy behide breaking into tears.

She fanilly made back to the camp site. Her vision was a blur to her But, from what she could make out no one was here. She sat down on the makeshift benches and took her glasses off putting them on the side of the benches next to her. She place her hands onto her face and lean down. Her hand were covering her eyes.

"Oh, Terumi Dear, are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice which caused her to jump slightly. She lifted her head up and took her hands off from her face before cleaning her tears. "Huh?" She thought she was the only one here. She looked to the side to see, Elf looking at her with concern. She raised an eyebrow, "Elf? I-I'm fine... um... where is everyone else?" The look of concern didn't move off his face, "Oh they all went out to explore. Of course I didn't go because I simple didn't want to get dirty." He walked up to the female and place his hand on her shoulder, "As for you, please don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you."

The girl looked away from him and down at the ground. "Sorry..." She mumble. "No need to apologize, my dear." She sigh deeply, before looking back at him. "You... promise you won't judge?" The older male nodded, "I would never judge you." She let out a small smile. Before she told him all about her dreams, the kiss she share with Shido, and the encounter they just had not to long ago.

"Oh, I see, from what I heard from you, you have crush on Shido." The girl had a small blush forming on her features. "Perhaps Shido feels the same way." The girl frown, "I don't think he does... he hates me..."

"You never know but I do think he does but hadn't realized it yet. Trust me, I do happen to know a lot about romance. It's my favorite after all!"

"You really think so?" She asked with a glimmer of hope. The male nodded, "I know so, I'll even help you." The girl smile, "Thank you so much Elf... you don't have to do this" The male returned her smile, "No problem. And I want to do it. I want to see you happy after all. You're like a daughter I always wanted." Terumi felt grateful and happy to hear that he sees her as a daughter.

After that encounter she felt grateful and happy As she lied in bed. Apart of her didn't want to sleep she didn't want another with Shido in it like before.

The male got ready for bed, looking over to find that Daivde was already past out in his sleeping bag. He let a sigh. He felt kinda bad for taking his anger out on the female like that. He usually took his anger out on her like she did to him but this time was different... he seen the hurt in her eyes this time. He decided not to dwell on that anymore and go in his spelling bag. Difting off to sleep...

 _The_ _male was sat in one of_ _the_ _chairs in_ _the_ _disaster headquarters. A_ _girl_ _with emerald green eyes and short orange-hair_ _sat_ _next_ _to_ _him. Master Kyoya_ _was_ _in_ _front_ _of_ _them giving_ _them_ _there next_ _mission_ _together._ _They_ _both nodded..._

 _He_ _was_ _now at a different location, Buddyfighting with_ _some_ _guys he_ _had_ _no patience_ _for_ _and not_ _familiar_ _with_ _who they were But... something_ _about_ _him made his blood boil. He then noticed Terumi was behide_ _him_ _, blood showing_ _from_ _her_ _features_ _as_ _she_ _looked_ _terrified. Her soft orange-hair_ _was_ _messes and unkempt._

 _Was this_ _why_ _he was fighting these guys?_

 _Did they hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way?_

 _Hurt Terumi in_ _some_ _way..._ _he_ _felt_ _a sudden burst of anger_ _deep_ _down. A thought_ _of_ _someone hurting her made him anger, enraged._

 _He soon defeated_ _the_ _two males, as they ran away not daring to mess_ _with_ _Shido. Who turned to look at the girl as_ _she_ _hugged him... burning her face_ _into_ _his chest_ _letting_ _her_ _tears_ _drop_ _from her heavy eyes. Shido layed his_ _chin_ _of top of her head. Placing_ _of_ _his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. Then using other free hand_ _to_ _play_ _with her messes hair. As he tried to calm her..._

The female tried her best to stay focused, away but her eyes felt heavy as she couldn't help but closed them. She didn't fine enough strength to keep them open as she pass out...

 _The_ _female_ _was in_ _the_ _kitchen,_ _placing_ _something in_ _the_ _oven which_ appares _to_ _be food._ _After_ _she_ _closed it she felt someone wrapping_ _their_ _arms_ _around_ _her waist,_ _she_ _jump_ _slightly. "Is food almost done,_ _love_ _?_ _I'm_ _getting quite hungry_ _."_ _The_ _female_ _rolled_ _her eyes playfully, "_ _No_ _dear, I just_ _put_ _the_ _food_ _in_ _the oven only a minute."_ _The_ _male smile and kiss on her_ _the_ _check, "What are you making,anyways?"_ _The_ _male asked. "_ _It's_ _a surprise!" The male nodded, "Okay_ _then_ _, whatever_ _your_ _making I bet it will be delicious! Well,_ _I'm_ _going to take a shower_ _and freshen up. Call me when dinner ready."_ _The_ _girl_ _nodded and_ _gave_ _a_ _kiss_ _to_ _her_ _lover. She watch as he was leaving_ _the_ _room._

 _No long after a little girl came bursting_ _into_ _the_ _room, "Mommy! Mommy!_ _I'm_ _hungry! Is dinner ready?" The little girl_ _had_ _emerald green eyes like_ _her_ _mother_ _and_ _hair like her father. Terumi_ _let_ _out a sigh, "No sweetie, I just_ _started_ _making_ _it."_ _The_ _little_ _girl_ _frown_ _for_ _a moment but her smile_ _soon_ _returned to her,"oh okay,_ _can't_ _wait."_

 _"Asaka,_ _did_ _you_ _do your homework?"_

 _"Yes mommy, I just got done a minute ago."_

 _Terumi smile after that and blink..._

 _Once she open_ _her_ _eyes again_ _it_ _became dark and cold... A male with short tan-Hair_ _had_ _his_ _back_ _against her. Her eyes wided slightly, "Shido?!" She cried,_ _she_ _tried_ _moving_ _, running, anything to_ _go_ _get_ _closed to him but... She found_ _out_ _she was unable to. It was_ _like_ _someone glue her to_ _the_ _ground._

 _"_ _Don't_ _bother Terumi!" He yelled back._ _Then_ _turned around_ _to_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _girl. "You're annoying, creepy,_ _the list can go on. Your not someone_ _want to spent_ _the_ _rest of my with!" Every word felt like someone_ _was_ _stabbing her repeatedly in_ _the_ _heart. She watch in both horror_ _and_ _heartbreak as he got smaller_ _and_ _smaller_ _until_ _it_ _was_ _completely black..._

"Ahh!" She woke up with a small yelp. Breathing heavily lucky no one heard her. She tried her best to steady her breathing. She layed back down. That was one weird dream first it happy, her and Shido which she assumed we were marry and had a child together. She got up and went out of her tent again.

Shido woke up. As he got up remembering about his dream last night. Still dwelling on the idea of what he dream meant. He got ready and went out of his tent.

He saw Terumi on the makeshift benches, looking down to the ground. He walked up to her, "I didn't think you were a person to want to get up early." She didn't look up at the male as she mumble a reply, " _I_ _don'_ _t_ _really_ _like_ _waking_ _up_ _this_ _early,_ _I_ _much_ _prefer to sleep_ _and_ _have dreams..."_ The male felt something off about that response. "Hmm." He study her features for a moment before laying his hand on her shoulder and lean it smiling. The girl eyes wided slightly surprised by this and gave a small blush. However, She didn't look at him as he spook. "You look rather sleep deprived. Perhaps we should go to that river. I found and we could go swimming together."

She fanilly gather enough courage to look up at him. Shido locked his eyes with her's. He realised that her green eyes look a lot like actually emeralds then anything else.  
"I would like that..." She shuttered, softly. He gave her a soft smile in returned as they were silent, just gazing into one another's eyes.

"That's just a wonderful idea, Shido." The two blink, "Huh?" They said in unison,  
coming out of their lovestuck gazed and back to reality. The pair gave a confused look and turned to the voice. Kyoya was walking up to them.

After everyone was up and ready, Kyoya made everyone followed Shido to the river. Terumi was walking next to shido, looking ahead with a worried expression written on her face. ' _Why is Shido acting like this? Yesterday he_ _was_ _telling_ _me he_ _didn't_ _like_ _me... now he was acting_ _like_ _that_ _didn't_ _happen agh_ _why_ _is his confusing!'_

Once they made to the river, Shido was walking up to the water to only have Davide put his leg out making him trip into the water with a yelped. Davide and Rouga let out a chuckle enjoying the moment. Terumi felt her blood boil. She was anger by the two actions. She norrow her eyes, ' _How Dare they!_ _I'll_ _show_ _them to mess with my man!_ ' She thought as she took the bucket from Master Kyoya and filled up with water. She did the most unexpected thing and throw the water in their faces, "You guys are jerks! I hope you get Sick!" She yelled, throwing the bucket next to them.

Everyone was completely stunned and shock at the girl's sudden anger. She grap Shido's wrist taking him out the water. He just looked at her with the same shock and stunned expression. Still processing if this was really happening or not. "Come on Shido! Let's go and get you dried up before you catch a cold." The said was now dragging the tan-hair male out of the water and on to land with just his wrist.

She ignore all the shock and stunned expressions by everyone else and kept walking until the two fanilly made it back to the camp site. She then made her way over to his tent and let go of his wrist. Shido didn't make any attempt to move from the spot. 

He watched the girl as she unzipped to his tent, he rised an eyebrow incredulously, "Um, What are doing? You know that's my tent, right?" The girl rolled eyes, "Getting you some new clothes. What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucky she found a towel. She went out of his tent and walked up to him, holding the towel in front of her. He quickly took the towel from her, "Thank you." He muttered.

She tried her best not look down at his soaked white shirt. She felt a little blush forming noticing that she could see his chest. Seeing how his shirt is guled to his body. She quickly but nervously went inside the tent again looking for some clothes. She found a shirt and some pants that she liked and came out.

She holded the clothes in front of him. Being careful not to drop them as she was shaking slightly. "Um...h-here..." Why did Shido have to have such an effect on her? He averted his attention to the clothes she was holding, he didn't move an inch or attempted to. He just let his gazed study the clothes, "hmm."

The girl looked up at him in confused, "I-is s-something wrong, S-Shido?" She was completely scared about him not liking the clothes she picked out for him. He turned his gazed to looking up at the girl, "It just I kinda need...um... boxers too..." Terumi's face went completely red, "Oh...right my bad... I'll get a pair, hold on..." She went back inside the tent. As she looking for his much needed boxers he let his mind wonder about the girl...

 _'I loath her...no a better term would be that I, Magoroku Shido, undoubtedly and irrefutably dispise_ _Terumi... are Feelings are mutual. Nothing romance about this at all... She only just_ _help_ _me_ _out_ _as_ _a_ _"friend".'_

The male shook his head, "O-okay, I got them..." He found her in front of him seeing his boxers along with the other clothes... "I want you to keep the clothes in your hand for me as a change. I'll also let you hold my wet ones... But you're to have turned around for me and not to peck on me." She nodded nervously, then closed her eyes tightly. "Good."

He quickly got changed and took the wet clothes from the girl. As they, now sat on the benches... in silent. The silent between them came unbearable. So Shido decided to be the first to talk, "I wanted to thanked you for helping me, Terumi." He wasn't exactly good at thanking people for helping me because there wasn't a single person who actually did.

"Your welcome, Shido." The girl hesitated a little before asking a question that plagued her mind, "um S-Shido could I ask about the kiss?" He closed his eyes and crossed his arms, turning his head to the opposite direction from the girl. "It was just a kiss, there is nothing to talk about." He said sternly.

"But--"

"No buts..." He intrptued her. He then turned his head to look at the girl, opening his eyes. "How about this? You and I can talk about this all we want alone for as long as you want when we go back... But not here..." She nodded hesitantly agreeing.

* * *

Terumi opened the door to the student Council room papers in her hand to give to Shido she nervously made her up to the desk. Where the male was sitting at, his attention was on some papers in front of him.

  
"Hm." Noticing the girl in front of his desk averting his gazed wonder to her noticing with some papers. He let his eyes wonder to the papers in her hand. She was eagerly awaiting for him to say at least do something else. "Oh Terumi, I'm assuming you did all your tasks?" She nodded.

  
He couldn't see her emerald green eyes only the thick white in her glasses. Mainly because of the way she was standing. Her posture seem almost incontinent and timid. Seeing her hands shake lightly, as he push himself up from his chair and took the papers from her hands, sitting them down on his decks. Then sat down again, looking at the new papers.

"Shido..." she mumble nervously. Shido glanced up at her, "Yes, what is it?"

"Kiss me."

Male blink, his eyes wided slightly as her blunt words, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said kiss me."

He turned his chair around completely with his hand over his mouth. He felt his cheeks were burning. He mumble something but Terumi couldn't comprehend was his words. Then turned back around to face her, his face hinted with red as he lifted himself up from his chair and lean over his desk.

Planting his lips on her's slowly. She soon melted into the kiss. Shortly they broke apart. Looking into each other eyes panting heaving.

Terumi looks down being completely embarrassed. "Shido I'm um really like you..."

"I like you too, Treumi." He turned away, puffing his cheeks as he blushes madly.

_Who knew a simple action_ _like_ _a_ _peck_ _on the_ _lips_ _could_ _completely change someone's look on_ _that_ _said person._ _Even_ _with_ _it_ _just_ _being a kiss it turned_ _into_ _something much more... after it was_ _just_ _a kiss..._

## If Only I can Have You

### [FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate)

### Summary:

> Kyouya wants what he can't have.

### Work Text:

He had some sort of desires towards two of his ex - follows and friends. Well, more like pawns to his envisioned world but even then he didn't know he would feel this immense amount of attraction for both later on. He was lecherous to have both of them. 

The two fluttered his thoughts. He tried to ignore this unwanted thoughts but they only get the two out of his mind, out of no matter how hard he tried 

They were the only two 

luxurious

* * *

"Sophia. Magoroku." He greeted happily with a slight smirk, "A pleasure to be able to come here." 

"Da." 

"Shido Magoroku."

Kyouya casually hummed as he carefully selected the papers on his desk. One that Magoroku was writing on, important student council work. Stooping towards the desk as Magoroku awkwardly tensed at the sudden actions. His blood eyes scanning carefully.

"Such a hard worker," he remarked.

"O-Of course!" 

"A good boyfriend, too." The CEO added without much more thoughts, "Wouldn't you agree, my dear Sophia?"

"No, not really." The stoic tone suddenly filled the room.

Magoroku merely winced at this and jolted back from his seat, "H-How do you know…? Don't tell me…?"

Did this guy have no shame or felt any sort of embarrassment from being like this? Sophia was still as stoically cold and indifferent as ever. 

"Sophia told me, of course." Kyouya answered Sophia's part, "Is that a problem?"

Still, he chooses to bite down on his lips and not respond to Kyouya's words. Jotting down on the sheets was becoming an unbearable task to complete. Almost dropping his pencil down on the table.

Was it a problem? Why did he care if he knew? It wasn't as if Kyouya was planning something? Was there something between them? Maybe it was best if he didn't understand this, he probably didn't want to hear this more. 

The question was still dwelling inside his mind…Was it even possible to love two people at once?

Coming back for more… as if it were glue pulling them together. What an awful idea, unreasonable, painful… It was a mere burden. A dreadful strain being chained with angst and deep emotions. This was their feelings. 

Their life, their pain. They did his heart cling to her when she was just… breaking him… every single part, without any mercy or passion. Just annoyance for him. How many hearts was she truly tearing apart, she was quite loyal so cheated out of the question. But Kyouya-sama? Why was he messing with him? Did he have feelings for the female? Did Sophia have any for Kyouya?

"Sophia…?" 

He muttered her name, being unsure, confused. His heart pounding, his mind racing… He was trying his best to focus on his tasks, his work, his everything. 

"Sophia…" 

"Why are you calling me?" She stoically shifted her body rather swiftly towards him, "Do you have an urgent business?"

Her voice took him off his daze, turning his head to face the female annoyance, expression-filled with the emotion, "What?"

She only got more annoyed, sighing, "You keep saying my name."

"Oh!? Y-Yes!" He pulled himself, merely pouting with determination… 

"...Wh-Why do I need you?"

"What?"

He bites down on his pride, sweating notably, "

It wasn’t going to last, was it? No matter how many times he tries, for every shout, cry, tears seemingly flowing down his cheeks the simple results were still going to be the same. Never changing. 

Before he comprehends it, she stoically sailing off with the harsh clicks of her heels. It was always the equivalent inconsiderate of reasonings. Ditching him alone, it was transparent to him that this alliance wasn’t going to work out properly in the end… She was far too immersed with those contemporary plans that Kyouya-sama had to offer. 

The more he was abandoned, inside his office, without the further his solicitudes began to swirl with innumerable concepts. It all started with their plans of gaining affiliates for Disaster Force, the famous Gaen Kyouya had explicating they would be working with him simply ordering that they would work together under the student council, and thus, he had to open his world up to her. They had a shockingly excellent partnership, frolicking off each other moves. The white-haired was intelligent and responsive to attacks. 

Though, his methods began to tumble right before his eyes. His peers started looking down at him and frowning as they knew exactly what he was doing here. Being exposed to the lies that his ranks had to offer from the other students, no matter how much he really prepared, it went crashing down on him in a flash, no warnings. No singles just the end of that. 

Losing his father, working with Ikazuchi-Sama, continually failing to get his missions complete. He surely was the person he was before he started working alongside her, no. 

Each time, he felt any pride he had slowly being drained from him, taking a massive het to his mental well-being. 

Kyouya was messing with his head, more so than before. Or maybe it was all just him?

Sophia: "Shido. What are those?" Magoroku: Oh! You mean them? They're just the new outfits I, Shido Magoroku personally design to better improve your school life~!" "Oh, Sophia! You should try the girls' uniforms! S: "No." M: "Huh? Why not? Don't you like it?" S: No, not really

## Thread

See new Tweets

# Conversation

♡✯♡✯♡✯♡

@duraydaijirou

·

[Jul 12, 2020](https://twitter.com/duraydaijirou/status/1282486473669906433)

[Another MagoSoph thread!] I feel like if Sophia was still working alongside Magoroku again during triple D/X she'll stop him from being a complete fool and doing pointless crap as seen durng both seasons and here is why I think that tbh...

♡✯♡✯♡✯♡

@duraydaijirou

·

[Jul 12, 2020](https://twitter.com/duraydaijirou/status/1282486476509532163)

ofc, being close she'll already know about his plans + being back as the vice she'll stop him from making bad moves, such as creating uniforms and using detectors in X. Though, the off chance that she doesn't care about that but she is vague and also extremely straightforward to

♡✯♡✯♡✯♡

@duraydaijirou

·

[Jul 12, 2020](https://twitter.com/duraydaijirou/status/1282486481014202369)

him. Additionally, he unmistakably let her know about desired to be popular not really hiding that within his office with Gallows. But, being Sophia, she would think it's pointless and not needed. tell him that he doesn't need to get popular and to just concentrate on himself

♡✯♡✯♡✯♡

@duraydaijirou

·

[Jul 12, 2020](https://twitter.com/duraydaijirou/status/1282486483371335681)

instead of how others see him and fame. And ofc, he'll think about those words and take it to heart. (Now, don't forget that this is after the events of 100 and their relationship had a lot of devolvement.) Magoroku cares about Sophia is already shown in canon.

I basically latched onto this headcanon because I always hear tales and legends of lovers who are separated by the universe, simply for the love that they share. Whether its romantic or platonic. There is a force that will disagree with it, and do what it must to erase that bond from existing. I believe in canon’s case, Kyoya is the “God” that exists to separate their bond. He was the one who forged it by assigning them together, however, after realizing that Sophia’s loyalties could be swayed away, he did what he could to put Magoroku at a disadvantage, both for amusement and to break his spirit just enough for Sophia to distrust him. “Gaen Kyoya is the only one who can support Sophia Sakharov” a statement that he believed wholeheartedly, and thus why he only put full faith in her. Even his chosen friend since childhood was nothing more than a throwaway doll. Magoroku and Sophia will always meet again and again, but the turns of fate will drift them apart every time. So, they can only enjoy the time that they have together. And hope that it's enough to satisfy their desires.

♡✯♡✯♡✯♡

@duraydaijirou

·

[Jul 12, 2020](https://twitter.com/duraydaijirou/status/1282486485091057667)

keep in mind also she'll get very annoyed but his efforts and seemingly bad choices but also let him suffer from the failures and costs bc she believes he needs to learn from them. Magoroku only doing the stuff he is doing bc he wants to be successful and get colleagues,

♡✯♡✯♡✯♡

@duraydaijirou

Replying to

[ @duraydaijirou ](https://twitter.com/duraydaijirou)

simply wanted to feel validated and wanted. But also, if Sophia came back (+ plus all of the lore in 100 already happening) their relationship would much be closer and so. idk, I just like thinking about this idea of "what-if" Sophia was still in Triple/X as the vice again

Sophia steals Magoroku's food when hes not around and Magoroku taking Sophia clothes. 

A perfect married couple.

Sophia has two hands and in which case they both belong to Magoroku and Chief Shido

it’s even possible that Shido just bragged about the state of the buddy police force with his father having infiltrated it

Sophia was busy working her tablet much to notice him, he sat there as she did. His curiosity grew a little more. His eyes lingered on her hair.

I can't believe Buddyfight robbed us of having a Midnight Shadow card with Shido Magoroku art on it, as he used in the anime EXCUSE ME BUSHI GIVE ME MORE MAGO-CEST

Sophia has two hands and in which case they both belong to Magoroku and Chief Shido

How dare Bushi robbed me of not seeing ACE Shido Magoroku!?!?!? 40 yr old Mago yes give me

mentions MagoSoph i really be like: *kicks down the door* YOU GOT SOME GOOD CONTENT THERE THANK YOU FOR YOUR FOOD THAT I WILL NOT STOP THINKING ABOUT

Hyperfixations really be keeping me up. Like MagoSoph gives me sm energy

Sometimes, one needs to sit alone and talk to the moon as it shines. Gao looks at the moon and thinks of Tasuku. Magoroku gazes at the stars that sparkle. He thinks of the white-haired. 

“Next, I call Bone Rebel, Gallows to the right position!”

Drinks all of the coffee: Magoroku for reasons stated earlier.  
Brings up adopting a pet: hmm… I think Sophia might like cats but I don’t think she’d adopt one.  
Kills the bugs: Sophia.  
Cooks the meals: Sophia but she often ‘accidentally’ cooks things that Magoroku doesn’t like  
Starts getting into holidays way before they should: Magoroku. Sophia hopes they’ll be over soon.  
Initiates the couple selfies: "haha gf is trying to kill me. save me daddy.”  
Forgets the birthdays and anniversaries: Magoroku. Sophia doesn’t really care about those things anyway.  
Always ends up with too much junk food after grocery shopping: Magoroku. But I can see Sophia buying a lot of sweets as well. Let her have one joy in life other than killing people.  
Nicknames the other: Do you want Magoroku to die?

Drinks all of the coffee: magoroku doesn’t even like coffee but he’s trying to make a point here

death-shido

“Come back, it’s too cold!”

He shouted.  
Avatar  
death-shido

Sometimes even a bright smile could fade. To be overcome by your demons.  
Avatar  
death-shido

From the start of time, there's a legend of a girl made of Ice and boy of death. They were cursed, always to meet and leave. An never ending cycle of being torn apart of the world by outside forces.

When they crossed paths this time. He felt oddly attached to her.

“I feel like I’ve seen that girl somewhere before.”

"Ah, you must have noticed it by now."

"Sophia Sakharov is only loyal to me." A demon spoke, "And thus, no matter how much trust you built from being together. She will never truly be yours."

Why does she only look at him?

"I'm always on your side." The boy gently grabbed her hand and leaned forward. "Forever, in fact. I won't leave you anytime soon."

"Always on my side?" She asked from shock. Her eyes meeting his gaze. She still held onto his hand. It felt warm. He felt warm. She grew fond of it. She doesn't want to let go. "You mean it...?"

His smile only brightened as he continued to stare at her. As if he sensed it, he tightened his grip. It was true, as the stories told in Hero World. The hero has fallen for the princess.

She couldn't but smiled back. She has a lovely smile. A cute one. He couldn't get enough it. He couldn't get enough of her energy. He loved her more then anything.

“Gesha-Gesha!” The monster flew up to the right area before a gust of wind.

  
  
  
  
  


 _As the student council president, he had to make sure everything was in order._

He cups her chin as he leans in, kissing her on the lips. 

  
  


The personal space around him was invaded by her icy presence. Personal space never seemed to be an issue for them, always finding each other wrapped one in other spaces. 

Physically contact wasn’t all that abnormal for them. And inviting one another in their personal space wasn’t an issue for them, either. They always found themselves doing it. Magoroku always found himself clinging to her, mainly out of fear. He’ll only show her, _only_ her. She doesn’t taunt him or even flinch, it just happens without her telling him to knock it off. He’s the one who removes his hands from her shoulders when he felt comfortable letting go. She didn’t seem to mind his touch at all. Or Sophia would often drag him from trouble, carrying the weight of his body herself. It started to become slowly normal in their relationship.

The trust they felt for one another always ran deep, well it grew over time. They went through so much together in the past, it would be proven difficult not to trust one another here. He doesn’t mind, she doesn’t seem to care, either. 

Her slim pale fingers crept their way into his skin, tracing along his neck and shoulders. He feels his body instinctively tense up and shiver. But not once did he saw that their relationship would become like this. It was the next step.

He yelps as he was pushed onto the bed by her hands. He was a mess, an utter complete mess! His tan-colored hair sticking out from the stems and face flushed with crimson. His shirt already unbuttons. 

Her expression was impassive as always as she stared down at him. Her fingers brushed along his pants, spreading his legs apart. He whimpered as his wavering daze kept staring up at her.

“S-Sophia…?”

“Just relax.” She says as she stokes the parts. 

_  
  
  
  
_

Once they were finished, Magoroku hastily turned around, shoving his hands to his face. He covered his face from the embarrassment and shame.

Rembrandt was a devoted and perceptive little cat, always seeking affection from those around him. That meant he would extensively strive to get what he wanted and annoyingly bother you. He would steadily pursue you around as if you were a tailpiece until you notice him. He'll launch himself up on the counter, meowing at you.

Sophia and Magoroku are star crossed lovers that got cursed in their first life, to always find each other, but never reach a happily ever after. Sophia's soul will always be guided by someone else pulling her strings. And Magoroku can't do anything about it. He is cursed to watch her leave, every single lifetime, for all of eternity. 

“Master Kyoya’s been missing lately…are you not worried!?”

The city around them is pandemonium and noisy, making them unable to properly rest for the night.  
The girl embodies a visible expression of sadness by her failure.  
The two created a stratagem and scheme for their next move.  
The whole town was in tribulation because they were all suffering a great amount of trouble.  
Thanks to the rain, the grass below was morass and muddy.  
The boy felt commiserate and pity for the young girl crying in the open.  
The rotten and putrescent flesh littered the area in a horrid smell.  
The whole world was in a sudden cataclysm and violent era.  
He felt a presentiment and intuitive feeling about something in the future.  
The movements ceased causing the boy to become stagnate and dull.  
The boy wanted his show to become more accentuate and prominent, so it’ll be more noticeable in the world.  
The man was a feat warrior because of his great courage and skills.

Magoroku working for the Buddy Police in ace and Sophia trying to convince him to give her info. Slowly, Magoroku gives into her bc he loves her. It gets to the point they sleepless nights together he'll fall asleep in her arms only to wake up in a bed without her near.

# 10 Reasons Why I Ship Sofia & Shido

1) They make the most cuties couple in all of Buddyfight (lol)

2) Their Personalities go so well together, making it easier for them to get through anything together.

3) Amazing Team work!

4) Sofia Saved Magoroku!! She saved him from being kill!

5) Magoroku held onto Sofia mutiple times and Sofia didn’t do anything to stop him from doing so. And he was the one to let go of her.

6) Sofia took a moment just to Thank him! Someone she claims to hate and she took the time to just thank him & even said until we meet in again! Sofia wanted to see him again!? (That’s so cute.) And in the same eps She told him that he was the world’s greatest buddyfigther. He took those words to heart. Like really Sofia you grown Soft for Shido, girl.

7) When Gratos gave the name Des Shido to Shido Sofia stated “A name he deserves” Sofia respects him!? Even only by a little.

8) Sofia was or shown to be in great pain and Shido with a worried and conern expression asked if she was okay. Magoroku cares for Sofia.

9) Sofia somehow had his food. Which makes me think that she looks/go through all of his things when he isn’t there. Maybe she even ate some of his food without him knowing lol hoesntly that would be funny.

10) Sofia took the time to just carry him instead of just teleporting like she always does with him but she said “Hoesntly you’re so much Trouble” and yet, she still deals with him/Put up with him.

  * Who clings to the other during scary movies?
    * Shido clings to Sofia so much, he’s practically in her lap the entire time.
  * Who asks weird questions in the middle of the night?
    * Sofia asks the weird questions in the middle of the night.
  * Who falls asleep on the other?
    * Shido falls asleep on Sofia.
  * Who eats the other’s uneaten pizza crusts?
    * Some days Sofia gets half of Shido’s pizza crusts, other days Shido gets half of Sofia’s. They trade off because the pizza crusts are both of their favorite part and they believe “what’s the point of dating someone if the don’t share their pizza crust”
  * Who talks smack(trash talks) while playing video games?
    * They both do but Sofia does the. She’s better than Shido at them too so it’s rare if Shido wins.
  * Who would throw the other in the pool?
    * I feel like Sofia has definitely shoved Shido into the pool once or twice. Probably because he was trying to throw her in.
  * Who is the better carer when the other is sick?
    * Sofia takes surprisingly really good care of Shido when he’s sick. But only when he’s sick.
  * Who cooks normally?
    * They cook together. Which really means Sofia cooks and Shido makes sure she doesn’t add too much hot sauce.
  * Who made the first move?
    * Shido, he tried a pick up line and messed up horribly and Sofia though keeping a straight face that it was disturbingly cute. So much she pushed him over and walked away.
  * Who kissed who first?
    * Sofia kissed Shido first. They were sitting on a ledge watching the sunset and talking, when Sofia leaned over and kissed. Shido was like ‘d-did you just…?’ and Sofia was facing the other with her cheek puffed and was like ‘just watch the sunset’. And Shido smiled and watched the sunset while holding her.
  * How often do they fight and over what?
    * I won’t say they fight a lot but they’re pretty good at a big deal out of a small problem.
  * Who’s the first one to fix things after a fight?
    * Sometimes Shido says something that really gets to Sofia and she just nods then leaves, in those cases Shido’s the first to fix things. In the cases of Shido running out crying, Sofia is the first to fix things.
  * Who talks about the other more without noticing?
    * Sofia talks about Shido more without noticing. But I think they generally talk about each other the same amount.
  * Who steals the other’s clothes?
    * Shido definitely tries on and sometimes takes some of Sofia’s clothes. One time he hit her with the “it looks better on me.” She started counting down and he ran away saying he was keeping it.
  * Which of their friends is over-joyed shipper trash that they are together?
    * Lol, what friends?


  * who the fuck put the peeps in the microwave - “shido what is that burning” “I WANTED TO SEE IF THEY’D MELT. SOFIAAAAA THEY’RE CRYING” “oh my god shido”
  * who forgot to put the cat outside before sex - they probably wouldnt but shido
  * who posts vines of the other doing embarrassing shit - sofia, discreetly. shido does a lot of dumb things
  * who breaks the most phones -“..shido. why is there glass all over the ground”  
“I LOST ANOTHER LEVEL OF CANDY CRUUUUSH”



basically, shido throws his phones on the ground a lot

  * who dies first - sofia
  * which one I could see as being lactose intollerant -sofia
  * who thinks they can do something really well even though they can’t - sHIDO THIS IS CANON
  * who is more likely to get kicked out of the bed - shido
  * who uses the computer most - sofia



One thing Eden loves about Daijirou is his smiles. His genuine smiles makes her smile too. She likes to see them.

I call Magoroku the death king and Sophia the goddess ice queen ejfjekfkrktkkrrkelellelele Listen i love their frozen stars and death aesthetics

Shido: "Being so old, the cards might have identifiable marks from wear and tear." Sofia: "Some people may see it as an unfair advantage to know your cards before playing them."

Sophia: Shido. Why is there glass all over the floor? Magoroku: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT WOULDN'T LET ME WIN! Sophia: Oh MY GOD SHIDO-

##  **Shido Magoroku - the unreliable narrator**

> _look there, the stranger in the casino pretending to be drunk and clueless for hours before pulling out the winning hand. the commander of your own story, you have a way of telling it that both hides and reveals everything. it may peeve the common reader, but you are one of my favorites. the plot twist doesn’t happen to you; you happen to it. you are not what you’ve been told, but what you decided to tell and how you decided to tell it._

“Here’s the deal losers. You either pay us or leave.”

The tan-haired's tone was rather harsh being annoyed by the men in suits. He stood on his ground.

He’s only here on important matters, Sophia stood by his side. Next to him in the chair, as she stoically watched the two speak. 

Normally, Rouga was sent out on these sorts of missions, however, Rouga was busy carrying out other plans, leaving Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov. All while Magoroku and Sophia impersonate and go under disguise, together or not.

“And why should we pay you?”

“We’ve received orders from Kyoya-sama.” Sophia stoically came to his aid, “That you owe him a large amount.”

“We don’t owe you anything, pretty girl.” The men in suits only cock out their guns from their jackets, clearly being annoyed.

Magoroku felt his whole body tensed as he hastily brought his hands up in his defense. “Okay, Okay! Let’s not overreach!”

“Shut up!”

Instinctively, Magoroku cowardly backed out of fear. He whimpered.

“Just give us the case already.” Sophia hated wasting her time. It’s certain that these people weren’t going to give up already. 

“You two will be under **_our_ ** control. So stay silent.”

 _I don’t take orders from you._ Sophia narrowed her eyes from annoyance, dealing with these people was pointless. They tried to fight back only for Sophia to easily overpower them without fail. She swiftly knocks the guns out of their hand.

Magoroku finally glanced back up to find the mingle bodies on the floor. He was surprised. He brought his hands now as his navy eyes grassed over at the scene in front of him. 

“They’re not breathing!”

Sophia doesn’t appear to reach to the bodies all that much, as if she’s used to it. She reached down and grabbed the suitcase with the metal inside and wandered off. It was everything they needed and they could leave.

Magoroku began to panic as he placed his hands on his face. “Oh no! If someone finds out they’re dead, there will be trouble!”

“Let’s go.”

He flinched as he turned to find her. “B-But what should we do about the bodies?!” 

“Just relax.” She said as she wandered towards the door, “It's too late to be worrying."

He flinched as he lifted up his hands. “Wait for me!” He hastily chased after her in a hurry. The last thing he wanted to stay inside of the room.

She already had what they came for, so it’s pointless to stick around.

**—**

The bitterly raw structure, yet infinitely warming was like a home for some of them. The building itself was quite large, comprising plenty of room on the interior. An odd collection, simplistic yet so intricate. Containing a group of the most powerful currently running the depths parts of Japan. Their main hangout space. The cold only swelled further knowing the type of horrible duties they did to keep their ranks. 

They spend their free time meeting up and planning. Mostly meeting in the mornings, yet they also happen to meet in the early depths of sundown. 

The place at a few windows, being off to the side. Tainted moody curtains were scanty open, unveiling the drips tainting the window. Luminescence softly pouring in from the edges, softly revealing the light from above.

A hazy blue, so dismal and gloomy as it was saturating the atmosphere, permeating the outside. The sun that ordinarily drenched their frames was put away for the night and the typical birds gliding high above the ground were fast asleep, leaving the normal chirping to rest. And thus, allowing the rot to thrive further. 

That is when the female came out and spy on their rivals, and report back to their master. With her slim frame and devoid of noise, she made a great spy. She was extremely qualified at her duty, being one the best some would admit! Often lurking away in corners, not being able to be seen by others while peering out ever so imperceptibly. As her piercing eyes simply scrutinize the accounts and displays she was attending. 

And her name was...

_Sophia Sakharov._

A lady dressed in a fancy black dress. Along with a long stole that was perfectly wrapped around the frame. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice. Almost glaring daggers at those whose lives she drains. Ruthlessly cold and stern, strict, and willing to take the lives of those who dare to cross them. Or sadistically wipe their memories. White-colored hair almost like the winter snow, softly blowing in the air creating small waves of movement, going along with that dress of hers. Icy blue eyes as bright and thick as the clear blue sky. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. Stern and strict as she explained his plans for that day. Confident in her actions with stern high shoulders and devoid expression. 

The main hitwoman and frequently deals on the behalf of their boss… An extraordinary man who’s been living a deep double life of hidden crime. 

But this time, it was the dawn of sunrise. 

A time after the assemblage, they all remained around together in the large rooms. Busy with doing their own little thing much to care about everything else.

The tan-haired was only there due to his connections with his father. A corrupt politician who’s been helping their group out. 

**—**

Magoroku leaned back in his chair, counting the money in his hands. 

“Oh, what should I do with all of this money?”

##  **What is MagoSoph?**

_MagoSoph is the rare pairing between Magoroku Shido & Sophia (Sofia) Sakharov. _

##  _**What is this blog is supposed to accomplish**_?

_Please note that this blog is too informed fans that this is ship could be plausible giving facts from the canon. All the moments are heavily based on canon & I'm not changing any of them to make it look like they should be. I am not trying to give anyone misleading information in any way. Whatever you ship it or not is up to you, I will not force you to ship it nonetheless please be respectable & no hate here. So please keep that in mind, I only made this for fun. _

### Honest Game Trailers | Professor Layton

X

[ ](https://i.jsrdn.com/i/1.gif?r=083j&k=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&fwd=%2F%2Fwww.distro.tv%2F%3Futm_source%3Ddstream%26utm_medium%3Dchiclet%26utm_content%3Dchiclet%26utm_campaign%3Ddtv_dstream)

##  _Season One_

_Season one doesn't have many moments. However, the displayed in teamwork is worth noting, they are shown to be a great team. Sofia seems to know the right moves to make when doing her job._

##  _Season Two_

In season two, aka Hundred. Had the most development. While I will not go over every single moment in the series, I will be going over all the substantial moments that really make this ship unique. Episode two is when they returned and started working for Ikazuchi. Sofia used her powers to fused Shido and his buddy Gallows, to form Death Shido.

Sofia somehow had his food in episode 6.

Magoroku held onto Sofia multiple times (episode 22 & 26) and Sofia didn't do anything to stop him from doing so. And he was the one to let go of her. This shows that he does trust Sofia and is willing to show his weakness to her while Sofia doesn't seem to care at does this. I would expect someone like her to push him but no. Sofia even fell on top of him in episode 28.

In episode 27, when Gratos gave the name Des Shido to Shido Sofia stated "A name he deserves" which provides that Sofia respects him as a person, even only by a little.

Sofia took the time to just carry him instead of just teleporting like she always does with him but she said "you're so much Trouble" and yet, she still deals with him/Put up with him.

In episode 35, Sofia was or shown to be in great pain and Shido with a worried and concern expression asked if she was okay. Shido someone who is egotistical cares for someone other than himself, Sofia. Even when she was falling down, he called her name and shown to be a concern for her. Sofia in the same episode saved him, using the rest of her strength by teleporting when she could've left him there to die. 

In episode 47, the last & finally moment for these together Sofia took a moment just thanking him! Someone she claims to hate and she took the time to just thank him & even said until we meet in again! Sofia wanted to see him again, probably on her own accord as well. And in the same episode, She told him that he was the world's greatest buddyfigther. He took those words to heart, repeating it for himself. 

They had a lot of moments but here we're just a few of them that I found where important for these two. 

If you're interested there are AMVs on YouTube with them along with Fanfiction on AO3, Fanfiction.net, & Wattpad. And some fanart as well on fanart sites! Feel free to check out some of my MagoSoph content as well, (Chazu The MagoSoph King) on all side sites. 

I hope you consider this pairing as a possibly & I hoped I made you all see how much this pairing could work in canon. They have such a fun dynamic & chemistry that no many see & look over by many.

Thank you for taking the time viewing this blog! (More will be added to the gallery later one) 

The fact that Kyoya has dolls of Sophia and Magoroku. I bet he makes them kiss and talk. The fate of MagoSoph is in kyoya hands. He's the one who rips them apart but makes me go back together easily. Kyoya is a very important outside piece to MagoSoph.

I know canon gloss over Magoroku's problem. I swear Magoroku has an anxiety disorder and often has panic attacks. Despite his confidence and egotistical nature, he's quite a coward.

it's clear from his character that he's problems.

Magoroku asks Sophia out so many times but she always rejects him and teleports off and at some point, he gives up and moves to other things. then someday, Sophia suddenly decides to take him the collar be like you're so clueless, you're already mine.

I'm the greatest MagoSoph shipper in history! Until Magoroku and Sophia meet again. I write. I doodle sometimes, too. MagoSoph is the OTP

All of these sudden memories of Gallows words came suddenly rushing back. _“Magoroku. Don’t worry.” Gallows spoke, “Just confess. She’ll reject you quickly but it’ll be painless. Trust me, geh.”_

_Magoroku asks Sophia out so many times but she always rejects him and teleports off and at some point, he gives up and moves to other things. then someday, Sophia suddenly decides to take him the collar be like you're so clueless, you're already mine._

“Huh? You want me to give you the Hundred Demons card?” He raised a brow.

She nodded, “Da. I need to use it for something.”

“All right, if that helps.”

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

Magoroku noticed her behavior that caught his curiosity. His navy eyes accompanied her, lips parted as he became interested in what she was going.

“She’s returning as our Vice-President!?” The tan-haired repeated, breathlessly, in shock. _‘So it was true! Sophia's really coming back to Aibo!’_ All it took was those words to make the young boy suspect but not protest. Yet this wasn't new to him, hearing it before, being informed of this just a day ago to prepare for her return. But his mind refuses to believe these words. At least he wasn’t the last to know this! Like always, he was kept in the dark by others! It was more so annoying.

Shido Magoroku was only inside the building from the order he had received, because Sophia dragged him here, telling him to come with her and follow her sways. That left him with no other choice but to come and so he did as requested. But now, he doubted this, there has to be more to uncover here? There’s no way Kyoya-sama would request him just for that, it wouldn’t even be worth it!

“Of course!”

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important.

"O-Of course, sir!" 

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

Kyoya took their ‘yes’ blithely. Crimson eyes skimmed towards the white-haired, “Sophia?”

This took him out of his thoughts of her but kept his navy eyes on her frame, observing her gestures. Watching as the girl wordlessly and effortlessly nodded at the call of her name. Before she tugged her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny. As if she knew what to do without hearing it.

“Well done,” he complimented delightfully with her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please _do_ remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyoya-sama."

“Good.” He smiles brightly at the two, “I’m sure you’ll both do well. Looking forward to your success.”

The tan-haired swallowed obstinately on his spit, imperceptibly nodding, navy eyes gazing. His appearance swelled with a mixture of hysteria and uncertainty. Only if he could gaze inside of her objective. 

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

It was clear why Kyoya-sama had summoned the two ‘particularly’ with a mission, a significant one. Kyoya placed plenty of trust with them to help with his plans and hopefully further his chance of fully gaining power. With their current location set and the two were about to begin their courses.

The next phrase to Gaen Kyoya’s plan! 

_‘We must have lost the track of time when talking…!’_

I NEED SOPHIA SO BADLY! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! PLEASE, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS?!

Spontaneously

he intends to save the world from Yamigedo

Magoroku: I am not out of control! I'm a law abiding citizen!  
Sophia: Really? Name one law  
Magoroku: Don't kill people?  
Sophia: That's on me. I set the bar too low.

Magoroku: I'm incredibly fast at math.  
Sophia: Alright, what's 30x17?  
Magoroku: 47  
Magoroku: That's not even close.  
Sophia: But it was fast.

*Magoroku and Sophia skipping stones on lake*  
Magoroku: It’s such a beautiful evening.  
Sophia, whispering: Take that you fucking lake

*Magoroku and Sophia skipping stones on lake*  
Magoroku: It’s such a beautiful evening.  
Sophia, whispering: Take that you fucking lake

Magoroku: I learned some very valuable lessons from this.  
Sophia: I’m guessing they are all horrible distortions on the lessons you actually should’ve taken away.  
Magoroku: Death isn’t real, and I’m basically God.

Magoroku: Do you have any skeletons in your closet?  
Sophia: You mean literally or figuratively?  
Magoroku: Honestly, the fact that I have to specify...

Magoroku: Here's some advice  
Sophia: I didn't ask for any  
Magoroku: Too bad. I'm stuck here with my thoughts and you're the only one who talks to me

Magoroku: If there's going to be a big dramatic scene, wait until I get back.  
Sophia: Of course. I can't flip this table by myself.

Magoroku: You're 'the second worst thing to ever happen to those orphans', what does that mean?  
Sophia: It means i was second worst thing to happen to those orphans.  
Magoroku: but what’s the first worst thing?  
*Awkward pause*  
Sophia: Magoroku, they...they weren’t always orphans.  
Magoroku:

Magoroku: You know, I'm starting to regret showing you how that blender works.  
Sophia, drinking toast: Why do you say that?

Magoroku: Sophia was banned from the chicken shack, so we had to go out of town to get some.  
Sophia: Well, they shouldn’t say “all you can eat” if they don’t mean it.  
Magoroku: Sophia, you ate a chair.

Magoroku: I slept for almost 12 hours but I might still be tired so lets go for 12 more just incase.  
Sophia: Magoroku, that's a coma.  
Magoroku: Sounds festive.

Magoroku: Am I going too far?  
Sophia: No, no, no. You went too far about seven hours ago. Now you're going to prison.

Magoroku: Sophia, stop! This isn't you, you've gone mad with power!  
Sophia: Well of course I have.  
Sophia: Have you ever tried going mad without power?  
Sophia: It's boring.

Magoroku: .. .----. -- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- [translation: I’M SORRY]  
Sophia: What's that?  
Magoroku: Remorse code.  
Sophia: I'm even angrier now.

Magoroku: I prevented a murder today.  
Sophia: Really? How’d you do that?  
Magoroku: self control.

Magoroku: I turned out perfectly fine!  
Sophia: Magoroku, this morning you thought a ghost made your toast  
Magoroku: _I_ DIDN’T PUT THE BREAD IN! _YOU_ DIDN’T PUT THE BREAD IN!!!

Magoroku: Change is inedible.  
Sophia: Don't you mean inevitable?  
Magoroku, spitting out coins: No, I did not.

Magoroku: Jail is no fun. I’ll tell you that much.  
Sophia: Oh, you’ve been?  
Magoroku: Once. In Monopoly.

Magoroku: Welcome, fellow idiots  
Sophia: Hello, Magoroku  
Magoroku: No, no, not you, you're not an idiot  
Sophia: You underestimate me

Magoroku: *Accidentally hits Sophia in the face*  
Magoroku: *Trying to decide between saying 'I’m sorry' and 'Are you okay'*  
Magoroku: ARE YOU SORRY?!  
Sophia: What’s wrong with you?!

Magoroku: I was arrested for being too cool.  
Sophia: The charges were dropped due to a lack of supporting evidence.

Magoroku: I made tea.  
Sophia: I don’t want tea.  
Magoroku: I did not make tea for you. This is my tea.  
Sophia: Then why are you telling me?  
Magoroku: It is a conversation starter.  
Sophia: That’s a lousy conversation starter.  
Magoroku: Oh, is it? We are conversing. Checkmate.

Magoroku: What are your goals?  
Sophia: To pet all the dogs.  
Magoroku: No, fitness goals.  
Sophia: To be able to run fast enough to pet all the dogs.

Magoroku: English is a difficult language. It can be understood through tough thorough thought, though.  
Sophia: You need to stop.

Magoroku: Okay. I get it. You've had a really hard time lately, you're stressed out, seven people died-  
Sophia: Twelve, actually.  
Magoroku: Not the point. Look, they're dead now and really whose fault is that?  
Sophia: Yours!  
Magoroku: That's right: no one's.

Magoroku: Am I in trouble?  
Sophia: Take a guess.  
Magoroku: No?  
Sophia: Take another guess.

Magoroku: Today is a day of running through hurdles.  
Sophia: Aren’t you supposed to jump OVER hurdles?  
Magoroku: Whatever. Fear is only something to be afraid of if you let it scare you.

Magoroku: You know, not every problem can be solved with a sword.  
Sophia: That's why I carry two swords.

Magoroku: Sophia...  
Sophia: Oh no, 'Sophia' in b-flat.  
Sophia: You're disappointed.

Magoroku, watching the news: Someone tried to fight a squid at the aquarium today!  
Sophia: *walks in covered with ink* Well, maybe the squid was being a dick.

Magoroku: God, give me patience.  
Sophia: I think you mean 'give me strength'.  
Magoroku: If God gave me strength, you'd be dead.

Magoroku: *Gets down on one knee*  
Sophia: Oh my god, it’s finally happening.  
Magoroku: *Falls over*  
Sophia: The poison is kicking in.

Magoroku: Top 30 reasons why Magoroku is sorry... Number 5 will surprise you!  
Sophia: Top 30 anime deaths. Number One: YOUR FUCKING ASS RIGHT NOW!!!

Magoroku: Don’t worry, I know exactly what I’m doing. Everything is going to be fine!  
Sophia: How can you still say that?  
Magoroku: Because sometimes, when things get tough, denial is all we have.

Magoroku: Is letting someone win at chess sapiosexual bottoming  
Sophia: Does anyone in this godforsaken group ever think before they speak

Magoroku: This is such a bad idea.  
Sophia: Then why are you coming along?  
Magoroku: One of us need to be able to talk the cops out of arresting us when this inevitably goes wrong.

Magoroku, struggling to keep upright in their 1 inch heels: Yeah, I-I don’t really think heels are for me  
Sophia, pointing at them and walking flawlessly in sparkly golden 6 inch heels: WEAK.

Magoroku: Hey Sophia can I get a sip of your water?  
Sophia: It's not water.  
Magoroku: Tea, I like your style!  
Sophia: It's vinegar.  
Magoroku: Wh-Wha-  
Sophia: It's vinegar, COWARD.

Magoroku: I think I'm having a mid-life crisis.  
Sophia: You're like 15 years old  
Magoroku: I MIGHT DIE AT 30!

Magoroku: WHAT’S YOUR TYPE  
Sophia: Anything, honestly, but nerds especially  
Magoroku, desperately, as Sophia bleeds out: **_YOUR BLOOD TYPE_**  
Sophia: Oh! B positive.  
Magoroku: DONT TRY TO CHEER ME UP JUST TELL ME YOUR BLOOD TYPE  
Sophia:

Magoroku: Hey, it's your turn to wash dishes.  
Sophia: I'LL WASH THE WALLS RED WITH YOUR BLOOD.  
Magoroku: 'Kay, but before that, wash the dishes, also use soap this time?

Magoroku: Treat spiders the way you want to be treated.  
Sophia: Killed without hesitation.  
Magoroku: No.

Magoroku: Are you an ‘arr’ pirate, or a ‘yo ho ho’ pirate?  
Sophia: I’m a ‘I’m not paying $600 for photoshop’ pirate.

Magoroku: petition to remove the 'd' from Wednesday  
Sophia: Wednesay  
Magoroku: Not what I had in mind, but I'm flexible

Magoroku: Okay, help me please!  
Sophia: Got two words for you.  
Magoroku: I bet they won't be helpful.  
Sophia: Your problem.  
Magoroku: I was right

Magoroku: I’m gonna need a human skull and I can't have you ask any questions why.  
Sophia: Only if you also don't ask why  
Sophia: *Pulls out 7 pristine human skulls* Take your pick.  
Magoroku:  
Sophia:  
Magoroku: This one is fine

Magoroku: You're the love of my life and my best friend, I would do anything for you.  
Sophia: I want you to eat three meals a day and have a decent sleep schedule.  
Magoroku: Absolutely not.

Magoroku: What’s up guys? I’m back.  
Sophia: What the- you can’t be here. You’re dead. I literally saw you die.  
Magoroku: Death is a social construct.

Magoroku: I'm 10 times funnier and sexier than you  
Sophia: 10 times 0 is still 0 though  
Magoroku: Jokes on you, I can't do math

Magoroku: Name a more iconic duo than my crippling fear of abandonment and my anxiety. I'll wait.  
Sophia: You and me!!!  
Magoroku, tearing up: Okay.

Magoroku, pointing: May I sit there?  
Sophia: That's my lap  
Magoroku: That doesn't answer my question, Sophia.

Magoroku: Remember when you didn't try to solve all your problems with attempted murder?  
Sophia: Stop romanticizing the past.

Magoroku: Sophia and I have the kind of easy chemistry where we finish each other's-  
Sophia: Sentences.  
Magoroku: Don't interrupt me.

Magoroku: Sophia and I have the kind of easy chemistry where we finish each other's-

Sophia: ...

Magoroku: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY SENTENCES, SOPHIA!!!

Magoroku: How do I deal with my enemies?  
Sophia: Kill them  
Magoroku: That's a bit extreme, I was hoping for a more passive solution  
Sophia: Kill them only a little?

Magoroku: Violence isn't the answer.  
Sophia: You’re right.  
Magoroku: *sighs in relief*  
Sophia: Violence is the question.  
Magoroku: What?  
Sophia, bolting away: And the answer is yes.  
Magoroku, running after them: NO-

Magoroku: This is bothering me.  
Sophia: Well, you _are_ digging up a corpse.  
Magoroku: No, not that. That's, uh, pretty par for the course, actually.

Magoroku: Don’t worry, I have a few knives up my sleeve.  
Sophia: I think you mean cards.  
Magoroku, pulling knives out of their sleeves: No, I do not.

Magoroku: So that’s my plan.  
Sophia: Are you alright with constructive criticism? I don’t want to sound mean.  
Magoroku: No, go ahead, I want to hear it.  
Sophia: It fucking sucks.  
Magoroku: That’s not constructive criticism.

* * *

I'm the greatest MagoSoph shipper in history! Until Magoroku and Sophia meet again. I write. I doodle sometimes, too. MagoSoph is the OTP

All of these sudden memories of Gallows words came suddenly rushing back. _“Magoroku. Don’t worry.” Gallows spoke, “Just confess. She’ll reject you quickly but it’ll be painless. Trust me, geh.”_

_Magoroku asks Sophia out so many times but she always rejects him and teleports off and at some point, he gives up and moves to other things. then someday, Sophia suddenly decides to take him the collar be like you're so clueless, you're already mine._

“Huh? You want me to give you the Hundred Demons card?” He raised a brow.

She nodded, “Da. I need to use it for something.”

“All right, if that helps.”

_Until we meet again._

She gets a feeling that their paths will cross again. Someday or someplace they will. It’s fate. 

It’s not surprising that Kyoya-sama manages to clear her name of being Death Shido and dropped all charges held against her. He’s always good at getting himself and anyone who works for him, out of trouble with a single sway. She thought as much. It’s not unexpected that Kyoya-sama would grant her permission to go back to Aibo Academy, finally returning to her place of being the student council president with a new mission.

Magoroku noticed her behavior that caught his curiosity. His navy eyes accompanied her, lips parted as he became interested in what she was going.

“She’s returning as our Vice-President!?” The tan-haired repeated, breathlessly, in shock. _‘So it was true! Sophia's really coming back to Aibo!’_ All it took was those words to make the young boy suspect but not protest. Yet this wasn't new to him, hearing it before, being informed of this just a day ago to prepare for her return. But his mind refuses to believe these words. At least he wasn’t the last to know this! Like always, he was kept in the dark by others! It was more so annoying.

Shido Magoroku was only inside the building from the order he had received, because Sophia dragged him here, telling him to come with her and follow her sways. That left him with no other choice but to come and so he did as requested. But now, he doubted this, there has to be more to uncover here? There’s no way Kyoya-sama would request him just for that, it wouldn’t even be worth it!

“Of course!”

Was that why she was coming back to Aibo? For a mission!? It makes sense, now he thought about it. She didn’t seem like the one to go back to their school without an important reason other than Aibo. There wasn’t a better reason, was there? A deeper reason for vagueness. That was the reason why he’d come to this place during a time like this! For a mission ordered by Kyoya-sama! 

“Da,” Without a second thought, the white-haired briskly nodded. She understood his intentions unlike most. Carrying out his orders, no matter the cost, was important.

"O-Of course, sir!" 

Magoroku had no choice to pick from the bowl of orders, so he accepted and recognized his demands, nodding his head as well, biting back his only shattered pride to agree with him. He was nervously standing as tall as one can humanly be while meeting his master he assumed was still his master. Incompetently occupying the same space as him, yet he was both doubtful but appreciative to be operating with someone charismatic as him _—_ the astounding Gaen Kyoya _—_ the one and only. Even after losing to Mikado Gao, everyone knew him, being adored by the masses. Still, Kyoya was everything he craved to have and be. Publicity. Strength. Wealth. To be praised and be seen as a king. To be loved. Cling to that power, to his ranks and his father.

His eyes stirred as he caught a glimpse of the familiar white snow-like hair and icy blue eyes that were like an ocean that reflected the sky. The long blue dress that waves perfectly. That girl was Sophia Sakharov, the one who was chosen by the stars filled with destiny. What did she think of this? Did she really want to return? Why did he care? He shouldn’t, their relationship was just going to be the same it always was from the start. Even he was surprised he didn’t protest her return but instead was embracing their fresh mission again.

“We’ve been ordered to investigate the recent event.”

It was going to be the same as it started. 

She was the previous vice president of Aibo Academy, an emotionlessly cold vice. The higher one in the command chain, he was merely a puppet on her strings. A puppet she had to take care of, she mostly did. So empty and impassive that it was difficult to tell what she was thinking, her words so short and simple, they knew how to handle the boy. She was almost like a brick of ice, the bitter glacier that melts but only that; she was tremendously qualified for her role before, despite the abundance amount of hiking. With him deriding her, disputing her; she was still good at her responsibilities. And she was coming back. It left him in this muddled mess of confusion. Did he really want her to come back to Aibo?

Kyoya took their ‘yes’ blithely. Crimson eyes skimmed towards the white-haired, “Sophia?”

This took him out of his thoughts of her but kept his navy eyes on her frame, observing her gestures. Watching as the girl wordlessly and effortlessly nodded at the call of her name. Before she tugged her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny. As if she knew what to do without hearing it.

“Well done,” he complimented delightfully with her performances, “I’m leaving this up to you both now so don't fail me. But, before you leave, please _do_ remember to keep me updated on your findings."

"As you wish, Kyoya-sama."

“Good.” He smiles brightly at the two, “I’m sure you’ll both do well. Looking forward to your success.”

The tan-haired swallowed obstinately on his spit, imperceptibly nodding, navy eyes gazing. His appearance swelled with a mixture of hysteria and uncertainty. Only if he could gaze inside of her objective. 

As far as their background is concerned, the concept was not new to either of them. Both already met and worked together underneath the same master. That mission wasn't easy said and done, searching for fighters worthy enough to wield the darkness. The same dark power that would warp their mind as it wanted. The same dark swelling their hearts as well.

It was clear why Kyoya-sama had summoned the two ‘particularly’ with a mission, a significant one. Kyoya placed plenty of trust with them to help with his plans and hopefully further his chance of fully gaining power. With their current location set and the two were about to begin their courses.

The next phrase to Gaen Kyoya’s plan! 

_‘We must have lost the track of time when talking…!’_

I NEED SOPHIA SO BADLY! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER! PLEASE, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS?!

Spontaneously

he intends to save the world from Yamigedo

Magoroku working for the Buddy Police in ace and Sophia trying to convince him to give her info. Slowly, Magoroku gives into her bc he loves her. It gets to the point they sleepless nights together he'll fall asleep in her arms only to wake up in a bed without her near.

# Golden honey mixed well with bright pink

**_Speaking of ChikaMari and fanfics, here’s my very old first ever ChikaMari fic! Idk if I’ll ever post it back on AO3 tbh but I also wanted to share it again in the tags so I’ll leave it on here._ **

## Golden honey mixed well with bright pink

Sky blue remained brilliant and clear from any consideration of rainfall, as the evening was warm. Extensive sun drenching above the bright cerulean sky like something was burning, adhesive, and boiling. The star stayed saturating above vastly high in the blue-colored sky. Smelling scented perfume and weather. Feeling the warm temperature of the sun almost as if it was a blanket for you. The birds were singing lively high above the sigh, swirling and gliding in a melody above the buildings. People were out observing and discussing. 

A comely day for anyone! As two girls made their way down the area. And you just so happen to be one of them… Takami Chika, strolling alongside the blonde angel in gold, Ohara Mari. 

It was quite a lengthy narrative on how you somehow found yourself in the astray streets with this girl. Mari invited you to come along with her. Of course, you graciously agreed (always being eager to help a close friend out) before asking her where she desired to go to which Mari only wink and declared it was a secret. She was just as excited as you were about going. As expected, she fancied you to come sightseeing with her. 

However, you got distracted by the food in front of the glass, gapping at it with hunger-filled dawn-tinted eyes. Gosh, they look so fresh! You just got to try some! Your gut aching for the taste of food touching your lips, noticing you haven’t eaten much today yourself.

She notices that thrilled expression written on your features as you were demonstrating with the articles, softly giggling at your tendencies. You heard the giggles from the depths of inward meditation, performing a resonance inside of your eardrums. Hauling you from the previous thoughts.

“If there’s anything you want, just ask!” Mari articulated in her traditional high-pitched tone, winking at you as she had her fingers softly near her chest, “I’d like to make this event fulfilling for the both of us, you know?” 

Her words played in your ears, as you smiled facilitated. Hastily swirl your gaze to find her standing next to her with a pretty smile. Your eyes stretched, “Really!?” 

She simply hummed in agreement with this. 

You noticed the feeling of burger growing inside of your chest, “Then, let’s get something to eat, please!”

“As you wish~!” Mari acknowledged the time on her watch, “I believe we have enough time to catch a small meal before our train comes!”

And you both entered the building, she helped you order as you waited. Her golden eyes kept staring at her as if she was studying your movements. Every twitch. Every raised and fall of your chest. Golden eyes were concentrating on you and no one else. The pleased smile scrawled on your features. Your pink eyes seemed to seized note of this, shifting to face her as you blinked. You stared back at the girl across from her as she only brightens, her smile never leaving her but also that smile made your heart leap. You didn’t want her smile to ever leave. Before you are able to part your lips and speak your thoughts your food came. And you both ate. The feeling as if something was erupting in your mouth, so tasteful, you thought. It was marvelous as your senses couldn’t get enough of the flavoring. Humming, commenting on whatever you were bitting was great! Mari was delightful to hear such works, knowing how to please you with food as she simply ate hers. She was used to many dishes and her family was rich, so she can afford that and plenty more.

Once you were both fully finished eating and drinking the check came. Grasping the paper before you had the chance to react. The blonde eyes scanned the sheet with a rather sultry eye, informing her of the cost.

Then and there, sensing your heart descends deeper into your chest in sheer trepidation. Forgetting about the money! The heavy cost of the food! A wave of dread course your body as you felt the stirring as it was affecting your chest and head. As if someone was crushing you, your chest feels massive as your eyes increased. There’s no way you can purchase all of this! And thus, you panicked. You did your best to hide your sensitive side. 

Mari was quite reassuring, beaming a smile and regarding out the cash needed for this. Simply paying for the meals and drinks you both brought. She was so sweet! You thanked her greatly for being a lifesaver, of course, the kindness she was giving you truly met a lot to you. But you still couldn’t help but feel bad for making her do that.

She mentions that there was going to be a payment with a wink. You weren’t all that sure what the payment was possibly about but you were all for helping Mari! Oh, maybe making some more orange juice for her with Mikan would make for a nice payment, you thought.

“Oh, where are we going, again?”

“You’ll see when we get there!” 

It wasn’t that long when you both made it to the place she wanted you to be with. Despite the fact that you tend to be impatient, constantly wishing to finally get off the train and see what the blonde had in store for you. You weren’t going to give of course. Never! She merely teases you on the way with one eye remaining open.

You both observed, ostensibly focus on the display in front of you. You felt something shift closer, flesh brushing your skin. This precipitate action pulled you off guard. Fingers softly gilding to yours, grasping your hand. Being such a perfect fit. Mari? 

That is until you directed your head...

Your brilliant pink eyes met with her golden yellow ones. 

She had such golden bright eyes, ones that you thought were lovely. Was she watching you the whole time without knowing? Or did the girl just turn her head? Oh, well, it didn’t matter. 

She flashes an affectionate smile your way and you would simply return it. You both were vastly bright and cheerful people, a good combo when together with one would guess. You didn’t realize it before but that smile made your heart skip a mere beat, feeling the loud throbbing in your chest. You didn’t push her away from you, in fact, you welcome her. 

Her blonde hair slightly blowing along with the waves of the winds, dancing along to the beats of the wind. Her gray ruffled skirt swaggering along to the wind as it is blow-by. Her features were flushed but happy. You must’ve been the same way as you felt your cheeks burning. A thick stinging pain that stained them with the light red.

But that was okay! Everything was okay! You felt all of your possibly worry and doubt simply slip away. You felt truly safe, and you craved to protect the blonde as well. You kept holding her hand and collapsed into the softness. 

Right now, you were two girls holding hands. You both were ideally fine with that!

**_\---_ **

Blonde hair swinging along with the winds of the air. Her golden eyes glistening as she smiles at you. Pressing her hand on your shoulder. You tensed imperceptibly at her advances. Her face rosy with delight, as her fingertips trailed along your cheek. She couldn’t help but smile at you. You also smile back at her. Both of you were clearly brushing but didn’t mind the comfort from the other, in truth you enjoy it more than anything.

“You’re so cute, Chika!” She spoke in English, her high -pitched voice reverberating inside of your ears.

“You’re the cute one, Mari!” being happy at your words, you really thought Mari was beautiful. 

“Aw, but you’re cuter!” The blonde winks at you. Teasing you a bit as she tickles her you began to laugh. 

As you laugh you began to confess. And she slowly paused. Still smiling at you, she blushed further, “Such sweet words.” She comments before leaning forward, “You deserve a kiss~!” Sealing the deal.

* * *


End file.
